Donde empiezan los sueños
by silvikou
Summary: ¿Podrías dejar atrás todo, incluso lo que no ha sucedido aún, cuando el corazón así te lo dicta?. Una historia llena de romance, sacrificio, nuevos enemigos, pero por sobre todo colmada de esperanza.
1. El despertar ¿La boda?

**Sailor moon. Derechos Naoko Takeuchi**

**DONDE EMPIEZAN LOS SUEÑOS.**

"_**No tratéis de guiar al que pretende elegir por sí su propio camino" (William Shakespeare).**_

Prólogo.

Si te dieran la oportunidad de poder cambiar algo de tu vida y de este hecho dependiera tu _presente_ y también tu _futuro_ ¿lo harías?, yo sin pensarlo siquiera diría que no, porque las decisiones que vas adoptando a lo largo de tu vida, acertadas o no, te hacen lo que eres lo que vales y en definitiva construyen el camino hacia lo que realmente buscas y anhelas. En mi caso, la felicidad.

Antes, si me hubieran preguntado ¿eres feliz?, después de mucho meditarlo habría respondido "Si, claro", ¡ahora me doy cuenta de lo ciega y equivocada que estaba!, Pregúntenmelo ahora y sin dudar grito ¡Soy completamente feliz!, porque la felicidad no es tener asegurada una vida, un futuro ya determinado, que asustaba de tan perfecto. Si no has sufrido ni te haz sacrificado por aquello que tiene más valor que tu propia existencia, aquello sin lo cual te es absurdo estar ni mucho menos vivir, es imposible ser capaz de vislumbrar el verdadero significado de ser feliz. Yo afortunadamente me di cuenta de aquello y ya no me preocupo del pasado ni tengo temor del gran peso que eso conlleva, sino que hoy solo miro hacia adelante y por supuesto que no temo al futuro, porque cuando lo recorres el camino de tus ilusiones junto a la persona que atesora no solo tu corazón, sino que también tu alma, el miedo, la tristeza y la soledad que alguna vez pudiste sentir, no solo desaparecen, sino que es como si nunca hubieran estado allí.

Capitulo I. . El despertar. La ¿boda?

_**- Serena ¿Esta bien así el peinado?-**_ pregunta Rey con impaciencia.

Pero Serena no esta escuchando y mira distraída por la ventana, mientras el viento otoñal intenta arrancar las ultimas hojas de los árboles, las sobrevivientes, las que se aferran a la idea de no morir, tan frágiles tan fuertes…

_**- Sere…**_ - Mina intenta sacarla de sus cavilaciones, pero Serena nuevamente se ha perdido en su mundo, en un mundo donde no esta permitido pensar en lo que sucedería en aproximadamente dos horas más.

En dos horas más tendría que entrar tomada del brazo de su padre a una iglesia adornada con las mas bellas rosas blancas que se puedan imaginar, llevando puesto el vestido de novia que cualquier mujer de su edad moriría por usar, con el anillo de compromiso confeccionado solo para ella y con un peinado, maquillaje y sonrisa deslumbrantes.

Pero nada era así, las rosas blancas las eligió _Darien_, el vestido fue diseñado de acuerdo a las ideas de sus amigas, el anillo de bodas ya pesaba como 60 kilos en su dedo y el maquillaje era una mascara. ¿Pero que importaba?

Nada. Ese era el punto. Todo lo anterior carecía de total relevancia para la princesa del Reino Lunar.

Pero desde cuando esto era así. Ella lo sabía perfectamente. Desde hace cuatro meses, cuando la batalla contra Sailor Galaxia se había ganado y el Caos eliminado, Seiya, una de las estrellas fugaces del planeta Kimokku debió regresar a su planeta.

Seiya. Seiya. Como se enamoro de él ni ella lo sabia a ciencia cierta y eso era lo más hermoso, no saber nada. Con él todo fue nuevo e improvisado y cuando el partió, no solo dejo atrás al mas roto de los corazones, sino que también se llevo consigo el brillo de la Princesa, porque desde ese entonces la luz de la luna se apago.

Por supuesto que no culpaba de esto a Seiya, después de todo el se marcho sin saber de sus sentimientos, se culpaba a ella misma por ser una cobarde y no ser capaz de defender su amor y además se recriminaba por hacer sufrir a Seiya, porque hasta el mas despistado del mundo se hubiera dado cuenta que para Seiya no existía otro ser en el universo al cual pudiera mirar con esos ojos azules como a su bombón. Y ella lo había dejado ir, ¡Que tonta! pero no por falta de amor ¡claro que no! Ella tenía tanto miedo, miedo por dañar a Darien, -_su amor eterno en tantos sentidos-_, a sus amigas que morirían por ella. En el fondo ella seguía siendo una niña incapaz de hacer valer su palabra, era una hoja que se rendía al incesante soplido del viento y era conducida a su voluntad…

_**- Serena por favor dinos algo, la boda es en una hora-**_ Hablo una Amy muy preocupada.

Y al escuchar estas palabras reaccionó, como si hubieran pinchado con un alfiler la burbuja de sus pensamientos - _**Eh? Si esta muy bien gracias amigas- **_y fingió la mejor sonrisa que pudo, ni siquiera sabía que le estaban preguntando_**.- Si me permiten necesito ir un momento al baño antes de partir- **_y lentamente se dirigió a ese lugar.

_**- Esto no puede continuar **__**así, en algún momento tiene que explotar, ser la Serena que conocemos!-**_ exclamó una Rey angustiada.

**- **_**No podemos intervenir, es ella la que debe darse cuenta-**_ dice Amy escondiendo la mirada

_**- Ya no soporto verla así, siento que con cada respiro la vida se le va, es tan doloroso**__**- **_dijo Lita tomando la mano de Amy._** - ¿Qué haremos?- **_señala Amy.

_**- Esperar-**_ dijo una Mina confiada.

_**- ¿Que esperaremos?-**_ Rey la mira con sorpresa.

_**- A que reaccione, se de cuenta que contraerá matrimonio con el hombre equivocado, que se haga respetar como la princesa que es, recorra toda la galaxia y le diga de una vez por todas a Seiya que sin él ya no puede estar.**_

Todas las demás miraron a Mina con una mezcla de asombro, incredulidad, esperanza.

_**- **__**¿Crees que eso sea posible?-**_ señalo una Rey cautelosa.

_**- Eso no es lo importante, el punto es cual será nuestra posición si eso llegara a suceder, porque no se crean que las Outers se quedarán tranquilas cuando vean que el futuro Tokio de Cristal este a punto de desaparecer, especialmente Haruka y no olvidemos a Darien, él la ama, pero se sentirá profundamente traicionado y no sabemos cuál será su reacción.**_

Todas quedaron pensativas por un momento, no eran más fuertes que ellas, ni mucho menos más poderosas que el soberano de la tierra, pero el amor y la admiración que sentían más por su amiga Serena que por la Princesa que representaba, las llevó a todas a tener la misma determinación en los ojos.

_**- Yo por mi parte jamás abandonaría a mi amiga, en las buenas y las malas siempre a cada momento y por lo tanto la defenderé con mi vida no solo a ella sino que también**__** a Seiya, porque querrán acabar con él…- **_Mina se levantó de su asiento y las miró convencida en que así sería.

**- Ella es la luz de nuestra esperanza y nuestra mejor amiga-** Amy se colocó junto a Mina.

**- Nos enfrentaremos con las Outers de ser necesario-** sonrió una confiada Lita.

**- Ugh-** señalo Rey**- tonta Serena vuelve con nosotras- **_"Seiya, en donde estés, ayúdala_", pensó para si.

Iglesia.

La iglesia ya se encontraba prácticamente llena de los invitados a la boda de Serena y Darien. El se encontraba ya dentro del recinto, esperándola. Le parecía increíble como estos cuatro meses transcurrieron tan de prisa. Era como si hace un minuto le hubiera pedido matrimonio a Serena y ahora estaba allí, parado en el altar. No estaba nervioso, ni tampoco ansioso a decir verdad, para él este matrimonio era algo que tendría que suceder tarde o temprano, era inevitable, era su destino. Pero eso no le desagradaba, esta unión era muy importante para poder mantener la paz dentro de la vía láctea y más aún la estabilidad de la tierra que él tanto amaba. Además el quería mucho a la Serena, a su modo claro, y tenía la esperanza que con el tiempo ella pudiera ser una persona mas madura, centrada y digna de ser catalogada como la Neo Reina de Tokio de Cristal y esposa del soberano de la tierra. Sonrió al pensar en ese momento, en el que Serena decidiera fundar aquella ciudad, la cual estaba destinada a gobernar junto con ella.

De repente el murmullo de algunos invitados interrumpió sus pensamientos. El auto de la novia ya se acercaba y se irguió para recibir de la mejor manera posible a la novia expectante.

*****SyS*****

Hola amigos y amigas de .!! Esta es mi primera historia y la verdad estoy nerviosa. Espero que ésta sea de su agrado y poco a poco los vaya cautivando y por supuesto dejen reviews para saber así su opinión y recoger sugerencias. Muchas gracias y nos veremos el próximo capítulo.


	2. El despertar ¿La boda? segunda parte

El despertar. La ¿boda? Segunda Parte.

Serena jugaba incesantemente con una de las flores de su ramo de novia. Eran rosas blancas. **– Podrían haber sido color rosa es mi color favorito, después de todo es mi boda tengo derecho siquiera a elegir el color de mi ramo…- **y como si hubieran presionado el chip de encendido levanto la cabeza y despertó.

"_¡Dios mío, es mi boda!-_ y se observó- _el vestido de novia no me gusta es como para una mujer mayor, el peinado esta mal ¡me gustan mis chonguitos!"_, pero eso no era lo mas importante, lo mas grave, se estaba casando con Darien, no son Seiya. Que había hecho, mejor dicho que no había hecho. Esta situación había llegado demasiado lejos, pero como revertir lo que ya estaba a punto de suceder. El auto se encontraba fuera de la puerta de la iglesia, esperando que la novia se decidiera a entrar.

Serena comenzó a llorar, no podía hacer otra cosa en este momento, estaba aterrorizada, paralizada por todo lo que le esperaba, eso era lo peor, que ella sabia con exactitud casi imposible lo que le esperaba. Matrimonio, Rini, Tokio de Cristal.

No. Ella no podía asumir todo eso, pero la cobardía de enfrentar a tanta gente que esperaba muchas cosas de ella era peor. No podría ver el rostro de decepción de Darien, si bien ya no existía ese amor incondicional por él, aún lo estimaba, como también a sus amigas. Prefería sacrificarse y esconder el amor por Seiya en lo más profundo de su alma. Si tan solo él estuviera allí, con solo ver su sonrisa le infundiría el coraje que necesitaba ahora. Pero el no estaba, se había marchado para nunca mas regresar y no lo vería más, con mucho pesar se dio cuenta que la vida de una princesa no es tal, y que sería así a partir de este momento. Se secó las lágrimas y se armo de valor para descender de ese auto.

Miro al cielo y rogó _**- Madre, Seiya si están allí por favor envíenme una señal, se los imploro desde lo más profundo de mi corazón, si hay otro camino para mi vida, muéstrenmelo, de no ser así juro por la luna que seguiré mi destino sin siquiera reclamar una vez-**_ y comenzó a caminar. Las puertas de la iglesia se abrieron para recibirla y la marcha nupcial comenzó a escucharse. Levantó la mirada hacia el cielo y respiró resignada. Abrió los ojos y al hacer esto se quedó sin habla. Jamás en la vida había presenciado a la luna más hermosa que esta noche, pero no solo se veía así por su luz natural que la cubría, sino que se encontraba rodeada de las más bellas estrellas que se pudieran concebir. Enfocó más la mirada y se fijó en la más brillante de ellas, esta estrella titilaba como queriendo que su destello la alcanzara, como si le susurrara al oído "_A pesar de todo no estás sola". _

Y Serena… detuvo su marcha. Hace un momento había pedido una señal y la había recibido, con lágrimas en los ojos espeto _**-Reina Serenity no me abandones, Seiya espérame-. **_Lo que rogó a lo cielos había sido concedido, ahora era su turno. Ella era la princesa del reino Lunar, la luz de la esperanza, la dueña del corazón más puro de toda la galaxia, su voz tenia que ser escuchada, la cobardía se tendría que acabar y lo que sucedería a partir de este momento lo debería asumir con más valentía de la que estaba sintiendo ahora, pero que importaba ahora el futuro, si por primera vez en cuatro meses se sentía viva.

Buscó la mirada de Darien y con lágrimas en los ojos movió sus labios y dijo **-**_**Darien perdóname, yo no puedo, ya no más- **_hizo un gesto con la mano, se dio vuelta y salio corriendo, como si con eso se le fuera la vida.

Sus cuatro amigas no podían creer que esto estuviera sucediendo y sin pensarlo salieron detrás de ella. Serena sintió en ese instante que no estaba corriendo sola en la oscuridad y ya que estaba tomando la decisión más valiente de toda su vida, decidió encarar a quien sea que impidiera llevar a cabo sus planes. Paró en seco y se dio vuelta, encontrándose con la mirada de sus cuatro mejores amigas. Serena, quien estaba a la defensiva, las miró seriamente _**–Chicas por favor, si lo que quieren es que vuelva a esa iglesia, quiero que sepan que no lo haré, lo siento, de verdad que esto me duele mucho no tienen idea, pero entiéndanme yo no puedo casarme con Darien, yo, yo…- **_y comenzó a sollozar.

_**- Serena tonta, no vinimos a eso-**_ dijo Rey con rapidez_**- pero si vas a tomar la decisión que cambiará tu vida es necesario que sepas que no estas sola.**_

Serena la observó desencajada _**-¿Qué? No entiendo-**_

_**- Serena eres nuestra amiga te queremos como no tienes idea y la verdad nos tenias tan preocupadas, pensamos que esto iba a suceder mucho antes-**_ dijo Amy

_**- Y parte de nosotras así lo deseábamos-**_ confesó Lita

_**- Hace meses que no eres tú, solo eras una sombra de lo que solías ser, sin luz, sin sonrisa…-**_ al decir esto, los ojos de Mina se llenaron de lágrimas.

Serena no podía creer lo que escuchaba y sus ojos comenzaron nuevamente a derramar lágrimas. Como no había tenido la confianza de confesarse con sus mejores amigas, ellas que innumerables veces rieron con ella, la sostuvieron cuando se sentía triste, que dieron su vida por ella en más de una ocasión. Pero no era justo involucrarlas en esto, en la deserción, les agradecería con todo su corazón y por toda la eternidad su apoyo, pero no las implicaría en esto. Lentamente se acercó a ellas y las tomo de las manos.

_**- Amigas, perdón por no confiar en ustedes, es solo que durante todo este tiempo he vivido en un eterno día de niebla, todo era irreal, yo no he sido yo y creo que no lo volveré a hacer si no estoy con…**_

_**- ¿Con Seiya verdad?-**_ dijo Mina con una sonrisa y sosteniendo su mano con mas fuerza

_**- Pero Mina como…-**_ Serena agachó la cabeza avergonzada de no ser como sus amigas esperaban.

_**- Serena puede ser que no nos hayamos inmiscuido en tu vida estos meses, pero eso no quiere decir que seamos ajenas a tu dolor-**_

_**- Sufrimos contigo, en silencio-**_ Amy soltó su mano y la abrazó _**-tu dolor es nuestro dolor-**_

_**- Y por lo tanto tu felicidad es la nuestra también- **_Rey le sonrió de lado.

Serena las abrazó con fuerza y les dijo seriamente_** -Chicas estoy tan feliz de no sentirme ya más sola con esto, pero no las puedo arrastrar junto conmigo, nadie sabe lo que sucederá después de esto, no sería justo, Darien me odiará y no olvidemos a Haruka que en cualquier minuto me encontrará, me gritará y yo…- **_Serena no lo soportó y volvió a llorar.

_**- Serena detente-**_ exclamó Rey- _**si lo que realmente quieres es estar con Seiya nada te lo debería impedir, por el contrario si él es capaz de devolverte la sonrisa y tu calidez no dudes en que yo misma lo hubiera buscado donde quiera que fuera.**_

_**- Si Darien te odia y las demás también**__**, te defenderemos, si el mundo entero te odiara también te protegeríamos-**_ señalo Amy apoyando también lo señalado por Rey.

_**- Somos las guardianas de la princesa, así como en el pasado, el presente y el futuro- **_recalcó Lita.

_**- Así que lo siento jovencita pero nunca te librarás de nosotras-**_ Mina le guiñó un ojo.

- _**Chicas gracias, pero ahora debo marcharme lo siento…- **_y les dio la espalda lista para partir.

_**- Y comos tus amigas que somos estábamos preparadas para esto- **_dijo Mina.

_**-Eh?-**_ dijo Serena _**- Ugh-**_ dijo Rey impacientándose _**-que si despertabas de tu estado zombie sabíamos lo que ibas a resolver y lo que ibas a necesitar.**_

_**- ¿Lo que iba a necesitar? **_Serena cada vez entendía menos. Rey puso los ojos en blanco y fue Mina quien habló. _**- No pretenderás llegar a visitar otro planeta con tu vestido de novia-**_

_**-Además te preparé algo de comer, el viaje te agotará y necesitarás reponerte-**_ dijo Lita.

_**- Por favor cuídate mucho y se sincera, nunca m**__**as tengas miedo- **_le sonrió Amy.

_**- Y ante todo regresa, pero feliz-**_ terminó de señalar Rey.

Serena después de escuchar todo esto dio la vuelta e invocó al legendario Cristal de Plata para que la condujera más allá de la Vía Láctea.

_**- ¡Serena date prisa, siento la presencia de la demás!-**_ gritó Mina _**- y una cosa mas, dile a… dile a Yaten que lo extraño- **_adquiriendo un ligero rubor al pronunciar estas palabras.

_**- ¡Dile a Taiki lo mismo!- **_Amy sostuvo la mano en su corazón.

_**- Lo haré, nos vemos amigas **__**¡las quiero y gracias!-**_ Y con la mas bella de las sonrisas la Princesa de la Luna se marchó

Cuando las Outers llegaron al lugar solo se vislumbraba una gran estela en el cielo.

_**- ¡Donde esta la princesa respondan!-**_ Haruka no podía controlar la histeria que en este momento la embargaba y sorprendida pudo observar el sentimiento totalmente contrario en los rostros de las Inners. Rey se dio vuelta para encararla y como si se hubiera desprendido de un gran peso de encima le contestó_**- La princesa se ha ido-.**_

**_*****SyS*****_**

**_Hola a todos nuevamente! si me demoré en actualizar lo siento! pero aqui estoy. Quiero agraceder a todas las personas que se dieron el tiempo de leer el primer capítulo de esta historia y más aún los que me dejaron un mensajito, de verdad es importante para mi._**

Hotaru no Hikaru: Muchas gracias por tu bienvenida y por que te gusto mi primer capitulo, aun no sale Seiya pero en el siguiente ya lo leeras!

Serenalucy: Gracias tambien y aqui va la segunda partE!

Selene Kou: Gracias y si! mis ideas fluyen

Oh Darling: Gracias y espero que puedas seguir leyendo mi historia!

athena star: aqui va la segunda parte!, me gustaria saber tu opinion!

miki1920: Gracias por tu mensaje! y aqui se resuelve tu duda!


	3. ¡Sorpresa! o ¿no?

"_**Más aquí yace nuestro amor, bajo una tarde de primavera, puesto que si esto es un sueño rogáis para no despertar" (**__**William Shakespeare).**_

Capitulo II. ¡Sorpresa!... ¿o no?

Kimokku.

En el hermoso planeta de las flores la reconstrucción ya había llegado a su fin y todo el daño provocado por Caos era solo un triste recuerdo. Como la paz se extendía por toda la Vía Láctea la princesa Kakkyu tomo la determinación de relevar a las fieles Sailor Starslights de su condición de tal. Pero claro, la armonía en el universo no era la única razón por la cual había tomado esta decisión. Desde el momento en que arribo a su planeta, junto con sus protectoras, se dio cuenta que las cosas jamás volverían a ser iguales, podrían estar físicamente en Kimokku, pero era evidente que sus corazones habían quedado en el planeta tierra y eso es algo que ni siquiera una princesa puede evitar. Ella amaba a sus guardianas y por esta misma razón, las había liberado de sus obligaciones, estas en un principio se negaron rotundamente, pero la princesa las hizo entender que no se puede cumplir con una misión cuando se está dividido tan notoriamente como lo estaban ellas, por lo que desde ese momento solo eran Seiya, Taiki y Yaten.

Kakkyu se encontraba dentro del palacio real observando por una ventana como sus antiguas estrellas fugaces jugaban un partido de fútbol, ella disfrutaba mucho los momentos en los que ellos eran felices, porque lamentablemente no eran los suficientes. En ese mismo momento sintió como una gran energía cruzaba la vía Láctea con dirección a su planeta. Por un instante temió y los fantasmas del pasado afloraron. No podría soportar ver como la gente de su planeta era dañada por un nuevo enemigo, pero estos miedos se disiparon completamente al sentir el origen de esta fuerza. Era de una calidez envolvente y reconfortante, Se exaltó porque esta energía solo podía pertenecer a aquella que poseía el corazón más puro y resplandeciente del universo entero. Era inconfundible, por lo tanto sabia quien era, pero no sabia el porque… y sin quererlo un pequeño germen de esperanza comenzó a originarse dentro de su ser. Si la princesa de la Luna venia por Seiya… significaría que lo ama, igual que él a ella, él recuperaría la sonrisa y serian felices, pero al mismo tiempo esto era peligroso. La princesa de la Luna tiene una historia, un futuro, del cual dependen muchos, por lo que varios no aceptarían esta decisión, pero claramente ella debió de sopesar todas estas cosas desde el momento en que determino cambiar su destino. Era valiente, se estaba jugando el todo por el todo, y esta demostración de coraje era bien recibida, especialmente si con ella también cambiaba la vida de Seiya. Así que rápidamente atravesó el gran pasillo del palacio para encontrar a alguien de la servidumbre.

_**- Se le ofrece algo su majestad-**_ pregunto una muchacha haciendo una reverencia.

_**- SI-**_ dijo Kakkyu_**.- necesito que prepares una habitación, tendremos el honor de recibir a una importante visita.**_

Fuera del palacio real Seiya, Taiki y Yaten reían amenamente, bueno solo los dos primeros. Yaten se retiraba del juego porque Seiya no aceptaba que había cometido una falta.

_**- Eres imposible Seiya, ya veo porque nadie te soporta- **_

_**- Eso no es verdad, tú sabes que soy una persona muy popular y cool-**_

_**- Tu ego es demasiado alto me molesta de sobremanera-**_

_**- Eso te sucederá solo a ti, por ejemplo a bombón le causaba mucha risa, siempre cuando ella no se encontraba bien actuaba así y le arrancaba una sonrisa-**_ Sin pensarlo nuevamente Seiya estaba hablando de Serena. Ya habían transcurrido cuatro meses desde que habían abandonado la tierra y no tenia noticias de ella. Por un lado era mejor así, si ella tenia ya un destino que seguir, él no tenia derecho a interferir, pero eso no quería decir que no tuviera unas ganas incontrolables de saber como estaba, si era feliz, si se encontraba ya casada…

_**- ¿Seiya estas bien?-**_ pregunto Taiki.

_**- No te preocupes hermano, es solo mi cuota diaria de dolor y sufrimiento- **_señalo con una media sonrisa, pero que no alcanzó a llegar a los ojos.

_**- ¿Cuando te olvidaras de ella?, ese amor no tiene ningún sentido-**_ exclamo Yaten enojado.

_**- ¿Qué no tiene sentido dices? Como puedes llamar así al sentimiento que me permite levantarme todas las mañanas y seguir con mi vida. El amor que siento por bombón es tan infinito que no se puede olvidar ni aún viviendo en el último rincón de la galaxia, el amor que siento por ella es tan desinteresado que no me importa en lo absoluto sufrir día a día con tal que ella tenga esa hermosa sonrisa en el rostro, mi amor**__** por ella es tan leal y seguirá así hasta que mi corazón deje de latir y aún en ese momento continuaré añorándola…-**_ Seiya no pudo continuar, sus ojos comenzaban a poblarse de lágrimas.

_**- Seiya discúlpame, **__**tu sabes que no tengo nada contra Serena, nosotros mas que nadie sabemos que es imposible no sentir algo bueno por ella, es solo que me es difícil comprender como se puede amar de una forma tan ilimitada a alguien, solo no quiero que sufras-**_

_**- Gracias Yaten, pero el hecho que no lo comprendas no quiere decir que no sea real, es por eso que no puedo olvidarla, nunca lo haré, porque de ser así comenzaría a creer que todo fue una ilusión, que su rostro, sus ojos, su sonrisa nunca existieron-**_

_**-Lo que sientes Seiya es… muy hermoso- **_señaló Taiki mientras se acercaba más a Seiya, demostrándole así su apoyo.

_**- Para mi sigue siendo confuso, pero eres**__** valiente al soportar todo ese dolor, eso te lo respeto- **_aceptó Yaten mientras también se acercaba mas a su hermano.

_**- Gracias por estar conmigo, a pesar de que no soy muy buena compañ**__**ía-**_

Cuando Seiya terminó de decir esto vieron como se acercaba uno de los guardias del palacio con un mensaje de la princesa Kakkyu, solicitando la presencia de los tres en el salón real. Los hermanos se miraron entre ellos extrañados, no tenían idea de lo que la princesa planeaba decirles.

_**- Muchachos que gusto verlos- **_dijo Kakkyu

_**- ¿Princesa sucede algo malo?-**_ Yaten comenzaba a impacientarse.

_**- ¡Oh, no! Los he asustado lo siento, es solo que me preguntaba si podrían hacer algo por mi- **_

_**- Por supuesto-**_ contesto Taiki

_**- Bien. Hace un momento me acaban de informar que Liam, mi caballo se ha escapado de los establos y hasta ahora nadie ha podido dar con su paradero y como yo sé que en ocasiones Seiya lo monta y recorre con él el lago de cristal, era el indicado para encontrarlo y traerlo de vuelta a casa. Incluso puede hallarse en ese mismo lugar. Lo siento si es mucho pedir, pero la verdad es que estoy un poco angustiada.**_

_**- No se preocupe princesa, por supuesto que lo buscaré- **_contestó Seiya.

_**- Muchas gracias muchachos-**_ y mientras ellos daban la vuelta para cumplir con el favor solicitado por la princesa, esta sonreía satisfecha por la sorpresa que al menos uno de ellos se llevaría.

Ya en el lago los muchachos comenzaron a llamar a Liam, pensando estos que no podría estar muy lejos.

_**- Es de lo más extraño que la princesa nos haya pedido a nosotros buscar su caballo-**_ comentaba Yaten-

_**- Es normal que lo haga, después de todo somos los más cercanos a ella y tu sabes como quiere a Liam- **_concluyó Seiya.

Mientras los hermanos conversaban de esto, Taiki frenó su paso bruscamente y enfocó la mirada en el cielo, más despejado que nunca _**-algo se acerca-**_

_**-¿Que es?-**_ preguntó Yaten a la defensiva.

_**- La pregunta no es que, sino quien- **_señalo Taiki

_**- Pero si este resplandor es de…- No puede ser- **_Yaten dirigió más claramente su vista hacia las estrellas y clavó luego su mirada en Seiya, quien tenía una expresión inescrutable en el rostro.

_**- Bombón-**_ Seiya comenzó a correr hacia el centro del lago de cristal, donde seguramente ella aterrizaría. Mil pensamientos pasaron por su mente en fracción de segundos, que ocurría, acaso la tierra estaba en peligro, o solo era una visita diplomática, quizás venia a hacer la invitación a la princesa para la fundación de Tokio de Cristal. Muchas posibilidades pero ninguna la correcta.

Corrió aun más fuerte, ya que si sus deducciones eran acertadas, tendría poco tiempo para estar con ella. Necesitaba saber como estaba, ver esos ojos celestes que recordaba tanto y esa sonrisa que era como el resplandor de la luna.

Cuando Serena toco suelo la envolvía una cálida luz por lo que Seiya no pudo divisarla completamente hasta que ese resplandor se disipo. En ese momento Seiya no podía creer lo que veía, porque la imagen que tenía frente a él no solo era la de la princesa del Reino Lunar, sino que era el ángel más bello, puro y delicado que alguna ves se pudiera haber concebido. "_Esto tiene que ser un sueño" _se decía para sí, no cabiendo de felicidad, petrificado por ella.

Serena al ver que Seiya no se acercaba, dio el primer paso y lentamente se ubicó frente a él.

_**-Seiya…- **_el solo pronunciar su nombre causaba las más desconocidas sensaciones en su interior.

_**- **__**¡Bombón estas aquí, realmente lo estas!, por favor que no sea un sueño-**_ Seiya levantó su mano para poder rozar su mejilla y comprobar que todo esto no era producto de su imaginación. Serena cerró los ojos y sonrió, al mismo tiempo que grandes lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas_** - Ahora, te prometo que cumpliré mi parte-**_, luego de esto se desplomó en los brazos de Seiya, dejándolo sumamente preocupado e intrigado.

Seiya cargó delicadamente en sus brazos a Serena, como si fuera un tesoro muy preciado. Detrás le seguían Taiki y Yaten, quien la verdad se encontraban desconcertados, ya que si mal no recordaban, después de vencer a galaxia y a Caos todas las personas que habían perdido sus semillas estelares recuperaron la vida, incluido el príncipe de la tierra, por lo que nada impedía que este volviera a estar nuevamente al lado de Serena. Además fueron incontables las veces en que ella había expresado su amor hacia Darien, por lo que este viaje repentino para ellos era de lo más extraño. Lo único que no querían es que la repentina visita de Serena causara un efecto negativo en su hermano. Lo habían visto sufrir por ella todo estos meses, pero no sabían cual sería la huella que dejaría en él perderla nuevamente si esta se marchaba. En cambio Seiya no podía pensar en otra cosa que llevar a su bombón a un lugar más cómodo para que pudiera reponerse de su largo viaje y así descubrir el verdadero motivo de esta aparición y así mismo se prometía que fuera lo que fuera lo aceptaría.

Cuando las puertas del palacio se abrieron, Seiya se sorprendió al encontrarse con la princesa Kakkyu, quien no mostraba signos de sorpresa al observar a la persona a quien llevaba en sus brazos.

_**- Por favor Seiya llévala a la habitación que se ha preparado especialmente para ella, necesita descansar, el viaje la ha agotado-**_

_**- Si princesa- **_respondió Seiya un tanto extrañado.

Una vez que Seiya depositó a Serena ligeramente sobre su cama, en silencio se dirigió fuera de la habitación, donde se encontraban la princesa Kakkyu y sus hermanos.

_**- ¿Cómo se encuentra la princesa de la Luna?- **_preguntó Kakkyu.

- _**Ella se encuentra dormida, usó mucha de su fuerza, pobre bombom..**_..- Seiya agacha la cabeza sintiendo un gran pesar por el estado en que se encontraba su bombón.

_**- Tranquilízate Seiya, ella es Sailor Moon y creo que sabes perfectamente cual es su verdadera fuerza-**_ señaló Taiki.

_**- Taiki tiene razón, su brillo es incomparable-**_ agregó Yaten.

_**- Lo sé-**_ responde Seiya con una sonrisa, orgulloso.

_**- Ahora es mejor dejarla descansar-**_ señaló Kakkyu y antes de retirarse Seiya le pregunta _**-**_ _**¿Princesa usted sabía de esta visita?- **_

_**- Sentí su presencia incluso antes de que ingresara a nuestra galaxia, es por eso que los envié a buscar a Liam, quien en realidad se encuentra durmiendo en los establos- **_respondió Kakkyu con una sonrisa divertida-

_**- Gracias princesa, por darme la oportunidad de ser el primero en verla y recibirla-**_ agradeció Seiya de todo corazón.

_**- Princesa **__**¿usted sabe cual es la razón de esta visita?- **_preguntó Taiki curioso-

_**- La verdad es que no-**_ respondió la princesa mirando a Seiya, quien bajó la mirada un poco triste_**- por eso es mejor esperar que ella se recupere y nos platique de eso-**_

_**- Si princesa- **_respondieron los tres al unísono-

_-__" Bombón…¿Porque estás aquí"?._

_*****SYS*****_

Hola a todos!!! espero que este capitulo sea de su gusto! Me alegra mucho que mi historia sea leída por cada dia por mas personas me pone muy contenta para seguir adelante con ella. Quiero agradecer a esas personas y especialmente a las que dejaron algun comentario de esta segunda parte del capitulo y por supuestoo que animo a los que no lo han hecho aún, de verdad me gustaria saber de su opinion! nos vemos en el proximo capitulo !

Seiya-Moon: Bienvenida a esta historia! y espero que parte de tu duda se resuelva con este capitulo

Hotaru no Hikaru: Gracias por tus buenas vibras

athena star: bienvenida a esta historia tambien! y no te precupes nunca iba a ser tannn mala y hacerle eso a Darien! jajaja y bueno aqui hay una gran parte de Seiya asi que espero que lo disfrutes!

miki1920: jajaja yo tambien estoy feliz por la desicion de Serena me encanta la pareja Seiya- Serena al igual que tu! saludos para ti tambien!

Rossy Kuo: Bienvenita a mi historia! gracias por tu comentario y espero de verdad que puedas leerla lo mas pronto posible y que no tengas problemas en tu trabajo! saludos !


	4. Mi razón

"_**Te lo juro por la bendita luna, que cubre de plata la copa de esos árboles" (**__**William Shakespeare).**_

Capítulo III. Mi razón.

Serena poco a poco comenzó a desperezarse. Le costó bastante, todos sabían lo mucho que le gustaba dormir y se sentía agotada. Cuando por fin su mente se pudo despejar vinieron a ella muchas imágenes, como si se trataran de un sueño, pero eran demasiado vívidas para ser inventadas. Éstas consistían en ella vestida de novia, una iglesia, ella corriendo…

_**- Oh…-**_

Existían dos posibilidades que podían explicar esas imágenes: realmente eran un sueño o eran reales y ella había huido de su boda.

Cuando comienza poco a poco a enderezarse sobre la cama se da cuenta que lleva puesto un vestido blanco idéntico a aquel con el cual aparecía en su sueño, no tenía sentido que vistiera esa prenda, a menos que…

_**- Ok**__**ey esto explica que no fue un sueño-**_ concluye Serena con una risita nerviosa.

Lo había hecho, todo lo vivido la noche anterior era cierto. Había decidido doblarle la mano al destino a pesar de todo y de todos. Recordó el apoyo brindado por sus amigas y no pudo evitar sonreír, ¡las quería con locura!, si no fuera por ellas no habría tenido el valor de decidirse a luchar por su verdadero amor, su Seiya. Pero tampoco pudo evitar que la otra parte de sus pensamientos se desviara hacia su familia ¿estarán muy enfadados?, ya se imaginaba a su madre completamente afligida por lo sucedido y a su padre… bueno en esta situación no sabía que esperar de él, Darien nunca fue de su agrado, pero tampoco era para ponerse feliz con su actuación de aquella noche y Sammy, que ejemplo le estaba dando a su pequeño hermano.

Pero todas estas interrogantes no se comparaban al hecho de poder suponer un poco de lo que estarían sintiendo las Outers. La decepción de ellas sería grande y Serena podía ver en su cabeza la cara de Haruka, esto le produjo risa y temor. Y Darien… ¡como podría verlo a la cara después de esto!. Serena sintió unas ganas terribles de llorar, pero se negó a hacerlo. Lo quería, fue su compañero durante tantos años, durante dos vidas, pero todo eso no pudo bastar para que ella olvidara a aquella estrella fugaz que el destino puso en su camino. Y después de todo ¿Si fue el mismo destino quien se empecinó en ponerlos frente a frente, porque tendría que ser esto malo?. Así que Serena decidió ser egoísta por primera vez, sacar de su mente la preocupación de sus padres, el dolor de Darien, la decepción de las Outers y pensar en ella y seguir a su corazón, que al final de todo, siempre la conduciría a Seiya.

Recordó que al aterrizar en Kimokku lo primero que vio fueron sus hermosos ojos y solo con eso había encontrado la paz que tanto buscaba. ¿Pero donde estaba Seiya en estos momentos?, tenia que explicarle tantas cosas.

Puso los pies en el suelo, debía encontrar a Seiya, pero no tuvo que buscar mucho, frente a su cama, en un sillón se encontraba durmiendo la razón por la cual había determinado ser fuerte, la razón por la cual no sentía miedo ni soledad, sino el más perfecto de los sentimientos.

Se arrodilló para así poder quedar a la altura de su rostro. Se veía tan hermoso, aún más bello que en sus recuerdos. Seguramente se había quedado dormido vigilando su sueño, protegiéndola siempre, frente a todo.

_**- Eres tan bello, tanto dentro como por fuera pero ¿aún pensaras lo mismo de mí?-**_ se preguntó Serena un tanto temerosa.

Seiya comenzó a revolverse en el sillón como un niño pequeño y Serena no pudo evitar el soltar una pequeña risa, es que se veía tan adorable, en ese momento Seiya abrió los ojos y no pudo articular palabra, pues frente a él se encontraba el ser más perfecto que la vida podía contemplar.

_**- Bombóm-…-**_ Seiya levanta la mano para acariciar su mejilla _**- eres real y estas aquí, conmigo otra vez-**_ y sin pensarlo dos veces la abrazó con una ternura abrasadora.

_**- Si Seiya estoy aquí contigo, ¿Cómo no estarlo?, necesitaba verte no sabes cuanto-**_ comenzó a decir Serena emocionada y correspondiendo a su abrazo.

_**- Bombó**__**m te he extrañado tanto, no tienes idea- **_

_**- Lo sé Seiya créeme que lo sé- **_Seiya sonrió para animar el ambiente_**- yo también lo se, como no extrañar a este chico tan guapo y simpático-**_

Ambos rieron e hicieron aún más estrecho el abrazo, pero Seiya estaba conciente que debía averiguar la razón de este viaje, por lo que lentamente desarmó un poco el abrazo, pero nunca dejando de tener contacto con ella y le preguntó.

_**- Bombó**__**m no es que no este feliz de que estés en este lugar, realmente lo estoy, pero necesito saber cual es la razón de esta inesperada visita ¿ocurrió algo?- **_Seiya mentalmente se preparó para la respuesta de Serena, había prometido a si mismo aceptar cualquier respuesta de ella, por muy dolorosa que esta fuera, solo por el hecho de volverla a ver una vez más, y cuando ella tuviera que irse la despediría con una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras que Serena pensaba como decirle que lo amaba casi de forma irracional y que no tenía intenciones de seguir sin él y si él ya no la amaba, lo aceptaría por supuesto y no culparía a otra persona que no fuera ella, después de todo no había sido sincera desde el principio, así que lentamente comenzó a hablar.

_**- Bueno, Seiya yo- **_respiró hondo_**- Seiya yo me encontraba bajando del carro que me conducía a la iglesia, pues verás hoy día se celebraría mi matrimonio con Darien según lo acordado y…-**_

Es difícil explicar el dolor que sintió Seiya en esos momentos y todo su cuerpo se tensó al escuchar estas palabras, pero el dolor sería aún peor si se derrumbaba en ese momento y ella lo advertía, pero en ese momento lo único que se le pasaba por la cabeza era eso, derrumbarse… sacó fuerzas de flaqueza y tomando su mano le contesto

_**- Bombóm eso explica el vestido de novia, te queda precioso**_- señaló mirando hacia la prenda que vestía Serena _**-bueno quiero felicitarte por tu matrimonio con Darien, después de todo era lo que deseabas y de verdad espero que seas muy feliz en tu vida- **_poco a poco sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse, era el fin, su existencia ya no tenía sentido, mientras que Serena al ver la reacción de Seiya, sus ojos azules llenos de dolor y pesar, pero que aún así tenían la grandeza de desearle felicidad, comprendió que Seiya aún la amaba ¡Dios era tan feliz y afortunada!, Serena apretó más fuerte la mano que sostenía Seiya y le dijo muy seria _**- ¿Seiya tu crees que si en estos momentos estuviera casada, hubiera viajado por el universo entero para estar con otro hombre?- **_Seiya levantó la mirada un poco confundido y respondió_**- Bueno la verdad es que eso no suena muy lógico, pero entonces… no entiendo nada- **_Serena ahora sostenía ambas manos del chico _**- Seiya yo… no pude hacerlo, sentí tanto miedo en ese momento, se vino a mi mente todo lo que me esperaba y no pude soportarlo, yo no deseo esa vida, quiero un destino que forje con mis propias manos, pero todo eso no se compara al hecho de imaginarme un futuro donde tu no estés, porque Seiya yo… yo te amo- **_Serena levantó la mirada al no obtener respuesta de Seiya, quien tenía una expresión que rallaba entre lo cómico y lo desconcertado, después de unos minutos Seiya encontró la mirada de Serena, soltó una risa nerviosa y al fin habló _**-Disculpa bombóm creo que me estoy imaginando cosas, acabo de escuchar que tu me amas-**_ Seiya se rió nueva mente y cruzó sus brazos, mientras que Serena lo observaba con incredulidad ¡no le creía!, así que tomó con sus dos manos el rostro de Seiya, para que este prestara más atención _**– Seiya, desde el momento en que partiste yo ya no fui la misma, cambié me convertí en una persona a la que nada le importaba, nada tenía relevancia porque simplemente tu ya no estabas a mi lado. El día planificado para mi boda le roge a la Reina Serenity y a tu estrella fugaz que me dieran una señal para renegar de mi destino, cuando caminaba hacia el altar la recibí y no tuve más miedo y sin pensarlo corrí de ese lugar. Lo que te estoy tratando de decir Seiya Kou- **_Serena no pudo aguantar más las lágrimas _**-es que huí de ese lugar por ti y recorrería la galaxia una y mil veces más para llegar siempre a ti, porque por ti soy capaz de abandonar todo, porque desde que te conocí ya no tuve otra opción, estoy enamorada de ti, yo te amo, te amo a ti, solo a ti…**_

Serena lloraba, por fin se lo había dicho, pero no era la única derramando lágrimas, ya que al levantar el rostro vio como de los hermosos ojos de Seiya corrían unas gruesas lágrimas. Seiya quién aún se encontraba con el rostro entre las manos de Serena señaló _**- Serena creo… que este día es el más feliz de mi vida-**_ Serena sonrió aliviada _**- No sabes cuantas veces soñé con que tu pronunciabas esas dos simples palabras para mi, te he amado desde el primer momento en que nos cruzamos y eso no va a cambiar nunca… bombóm simplemente ya no puedo concebir una vida en la que no estés tú, yo… te amo- **_Seiya también sonrió al ver la cara de felicidad de Serena, se abrazó de ella fuertemente como queriendo que ese momento nunca acabe, se separaron solo un poco, lo suficiente para poder unir sus labios por primera vez. Fue un beso cargado de ternura, de emociones contenidas, luego este se torno más pasional, lleno de deseo, sus bocas se movían a un mismo compás. Se separaron solo por falta de aire. Felices se abrazaron nuevamente. Serena cruzó sus brazos en el cuello de Seiya mientras que él la rodeó por la cintura y hundió su cabeza en su cabello_**- Bombom te amo tanto, te juro que no podría amarte más de lo que te amo en este momento, eres mi vida- **_Seiya la abrazó más fuerte como queriendo prolongar ese momento eternamente, mientras que el corazón de Serena latía con una fuerza irrefrenable_** -Seiya no estaría aquí si no sintiera lo mismo, quiero estar contigo así por siempre, no solo te amo, sino que te necesito a mi lado para poder ser yo, escucha como late mi corazón cuando estoy contigo**_- puso la mano de Seiya sobre su pecho _**-esta es la sensación que deseo sentir para toda la vida mientras estemos juntos- **_Seiya la besó con una felicidad y una adoración que solo podía tener por su Serena _**-Bombón, tu sabes que yo también quiero estar contigo por siempre, pero aunque no me lo hayas dicho aún, se que eso va a ser muy difícil-**_ Serena se entristeció un poco y por primera vez desde que le había confesado a Seiya su amor, recordó que este era un amor prohibido y en parte se sintió un poco culpable al hacer pasar a Seiya por esto _**-Seiya, tienes razón, yo te amo, pero tampoco es justo que te haga pasar por esta situación, yo lo siento no quise de verdad… -**_ Serena agachó la mirada y Seiya la observó extrañado, hasta que al fin comprendió. La besó nuevamente, su bombón siempre pensando en los demás, hasta que al fin dijo_**- Bombóm muchas gracias por querer librarme de esta situación, ¿pero acaso tú no crees que después de saber que me amas tanto como yo lo hago, no es motivo suficiente para luchar por tu amor?, se que las cosas no serán fáciles para nosotros, por eso te lo mencione, pero eso no quiere decir que desistiré de todo esto, yo te cuidaré, no me dejarás escapar así como así ¿no?.-**_ Serena besó nuevamente a Seiya, esto era lo que ella siempre buscó, comprensión, afecto, sacrificio. _**- ¿No cambias verdad? -**_ Pero debía hablar sinceramente con él, explicarle verdaderamente en la situación en la que se encontraba. Serena condujo a Seiya de la mano y ambos se sentaron sobre la cama que anteriormente ocupaba ella y pausadamente comenzó a contarle toda su historia.

_**- Seiya antes que tomes una decisión es necesario que sepas la historia completa. Como tu sabes, aparte de ser Sailor Moon, soy la princesa Serenity, sucesora del antiguo Milenio de plata, pero eso no es todo.**_

* * *

Mientras en la tierra una familia no tenía palabras para describir los sucesos vividos solo unas horas antes y lo peor de todo es que no tenían idea de lo que llevó a su hija a tomar esta decisión ni tampoco donde se encontraba esta.

_**- Dios m**__**ío donde estará Serena-**_ decía su madre mientras sollozaba en un rincón de su casa. Su esposo, el padre de Serena miraba por la ventana con el ceño fruncido, sin decir ninguna palabra_**- ¿Estás muy enojado? ¿Porqué estás tan callado y tranquilo?-**_ preguntó ella levantando la mirada hacia él, pero él no respondió a su pregunta y fijó su mirada en ella-

_**- No te preocupes Ikuko, sus amigas fueron tras ella, debe estar bien-**_y fue al asiento donde se encontraba su esposa y tomó su mano, mientras ella aún tenía muchas dudas en su cabeza como para tranquilizarse un poco-

_**- Como no pensó las cosas antes, como no lo consideró antes de llevar las cosas a tal extremo- mientras con su otra mano tapaba su cara- **_

_**- No lo sé, lo que hizo no está nada bien. Darien no era el yerno que había soñado, pero nadie merece ser plantado en el altar ¿Viste su rostro**_?- a lo que Ikuko asintió con la cabeza-

_**- Pobre chico, pero la verdad en estos momentos solo puedo pensar en mi pequeña, donde estará, como se encontrará**_- Ikuko al fin había terminado de llorar, mientras su esposo nuevamente fruncía el ceño-

_**- Cuando llegue nos tendrá que dar una gran explicación, ya verás-**_él se levantó de su asiento y su esposa lo siguió hasta ponerse frente a él-

_**- Kenji por favor no seas tan duro con ella-**_

_**- Querida-**_ y el hombre tomó la mano de su esposa para que ella guardara la calma _**-ella es mi hija y nada me importa más que su bienestar, si ella sintió que casarse con ese joven no era lo correcto por supuesto que la apoyaré, pero eso no quiere decir que la forma en que lo hizo estuviera bien. Tiene que aprender a hacerse responsable de sus actos y tiene que aprender que las cosas no se resuelven callando o huyendo. A mi poco me importan los comentarios de una iglesia atestada de gente, para mi lo único que vale es que ella sea feliz- **_y ambos se abrazaron tratando de contener miles de emociones que los embargaban-

_**- Kenji, estoy tan preocupada, ella tendrá que ser tan fuerte para soportar las recriminaciones-**_

_**- Ella no está sola, sabes que no- **_y le dio unas pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda _**-y ahora será mejor que vayamos a dormir, hablaremos con sus amigas para saber si tienen noticias de ella y cuando estemos todos juntos tomaremos una decisión, como familia- **_ella se soltó de su abrazo y estuvo de acuerdo con esa idea _**- Si querido-.**_

* * *

Seiya la miró extrañado, pero sabía que no debía decir nada aún, dejaría que ella continuara con su relato -_**hace algún tiempo recibimos la visita de una especial persona, ella se llamaba Rini, al principio no sabíamos quien era ella, pero con el tiempo se descubrió que ella… bueno que ella era la hija de Darien… y mía-**_ Sereno levantó el rostro para ver la reacción de Seiya y vio en sus ojos el asombro y la tristeza, pero a pesar de eso debía continuar su historia, así que optó por tomar su mano para transmitirle confianza _**– Ese hecho fue algo que no debió ocurrir en realidad, las puertas del tiempo se deben mantener cerradas para que así las personas no conozcan que les depara el futuro- **_Serena vio la incomprensión en el rostro de Seiya y optó por explicarle _**- las puertas de tiempo son… como un pórtico que conecta el presente con el futuro y son vigiladas permanentemente por Sailor Plut. Fue de esa manera que tuvimos conocimiento que en el futuro no solo tendría una hija con Darien, sino que inevitablemente me tendría que casar con el para así fundar lo que se conoce como Tokio de Cristal, transformándome así en la Neo Reina Serena-**_ Seiya abrió los ojos, bombón iba a tener un hijo con Chiba, fundaría una ciudad y sería reina _**-Bombóm eso es… muy importante, eres muy importante -ajá-**_ respondió Serena _**-pero entonces ¿que sucedió?, por lo que me cuentas esa vida no suena tan terrible, lo que quiero decir es… porque abandonarías todo eso… por mi-**_ los ojos de Seiya se nublaron _**- ¡claro que al principio no sonaba tan terrible!-**_ respondió Serena _**-después de todo Darien en ese momento lo era todo para mi, pero todo eso cambió cuando él se fue. Cuando se marchó me di cuenta que lo hizo para cumplir su sueño y aunque en ese momento le señale que sus sueños eran también los míos, algo en mí decía que su decisión fue muy egoísta, me dejó sola, yo sufrí mucho y fue ahí en que apareces tú en escena- ¿yo?- **__se _señaló Seiya con su dedo índice _**- Por supuesto. Tu siempre estuviste ahí para sacarme una sonrisa, para socorrerme, protegerme, pero por sobre todo para escucharme, a pesar de lo que sentías por mi nunca me reclamaste por nada, fuiste mi salvación -**_ Serena se emocionó, pero aún así continuo _**- Cuando la batalla contra Sailor Galaxia terminó y Darien volvió pensé que las cosas retomarían su curso, pero ese fue el error mas grande de mi vida. Las cosas con él siguieron como siempre y eso no me hubiera molestado en lo absoluto si no te hubiera conocido a ti, ya que fue imposible no compararte con él. Tu eras tan distinto a él y tan parecido a mi, hasta que poco a poco te comencé a extrañar, pero yo tenía un futuro que cumplir y escondí mis sentimientos en lo más profundo de mi corazón. Cuando Darien me propuso matrimonio acepté, no tenía otra opción, estaba sola, no podía compartir esto con nadie, así que opté por encerrarme en mi mundo, en uno donde no tenía que seguir mi destino.**_

Seiya acarició el rostro de Serena y limpió sus lágrimas _**- Bombóm debes haber sufrido tanto, nunca me perdonaré por no estar ahí para ti, soy un tonto…-**_ Serena negó con la cabeza y besó su mejilla _**- claro que no eres un tonto, yo si lo fui cuando te dejé partir, pero pensé que era demasiado tarde. Cuando salí corriendo de esa iglesia estaba muy asustada, no sabia que hacer, ni como reaccionarías al verme, pensé que quizás me habías olvidado o que tendrías a alguien más – nunca-**_ respondió Seiya y Serena sonrió_** - y así cuando estaba a punto de marcharme de ese lugar, sentí que mis amigas estaban detrás de mi –**_Seiya se envaró_**- Bombón que te dijeron, ¿te trataron mal?- ¡Oh no!- **_respondió Serena al instante_**- me sorprendí mucho al verlas en ese lugar, mi primera reacción fue que me detendrían, pero fue todo lo contrario. Me confesaron que todo ese tiempo supieron de mi sufrimiento, pero que esperaban que reaccionara por mi misma. Me brindaron todo su apoyo y comprendí que ellas tenían razón, si esta decisión no nacía de mi, no tenía sentido, así que les agradecí su apoyo y finalmente… aquí estoy- **_Serena respiró profundamente y miro a Seiya.

_**-**__**wow bombóm, nunca imaginé todo lo que tuviste que pasar, siempre supuse que eras feliz, que no me recordabas y que solo había sido una persona mas en tu vida…-**_ Serena abrazó a Seiya, era grandioso poder estar así con la persona que amaba _**- Seiya nunca podrías ser solo una persona más, para mi lo significas todo.**_

Seiya se sentía muy feliz de saber los verdaderos sentimientos de su bombóm, era mucho más de lo que podría pedir, pero a pesar de toda su felicidad había algo que no dejaba que esta alegría fuera completa. Al enterarse de toda la historia de Serena le fue casi imposible dejar de vislumbrar todo lo que a ella le esperaba, en cambio a su lado… él era solo el guerrero de una galaxia lejana, no podía ofrecerle más de lo que un hombre normal le ofrece a una mujer, se sintió inferior y ella se merecía mucho mas que eso. Serena que había aprendido a leer los gestos y la mirada del chico, se dio cuenta que había algo que no estaba bien, algo que lo inquietaba, así que rompió el abrazo y lo miró fijamente _**– Seiya dime lo que te incomoda por favor, cualquier cosa lo sabré entender, hay algo de lo que te conté que no te agrada o puede ser que el problema sea yo-**_ Serena quería que Seiya fuera sincero aunque su respuesta le doliera, mientras que Seiya dudaba en decirle o no sus pensamientos, pero necesitaba confesárselo para saber si ella le daba o no importancia a su condición _**- Bombóm yo te doy las gracias por amarme y estar haciendo todo este sacrificio por mi, se que el abandonar tu planeta, familia y amigos no es fácil y creo que no es justo para ti. Por lo que me haz relatado en ese futuro no solo te casarás sino que fundaras una ciudad de la que serás la Reina… bombóm yo solo soy un hombre corriente, en cambio Darien es un Rey, tengo la sensación de que no te merezco, que te estoy privando de alcanzar algo muy importante -**_ Seiya no pudo evitar entristecerse al revelar sus miedos, pero la pena de Serena era aún mayor ¿Qué le sucedía a Seiya acaso no la conocía? _**– ¡ eres un tonto!- Hey bombóm! sin ofensas – **_Seiya sonrió fingiendo estar ofendido _**-acaso no me conoces lo suficiente para saber que lo ultimo que me interesa de una persona es el titulo que esta tenga, a mi no me importa ni ser reina ni soberana de una nación, lo que realmente vale para mi es tener a alguien a mi lado que me ame por ser como soy en esta vida, no por el pasado ni el futuro- ese soy yo bombóm te lo aseguro-**_ afirmó Seiya con el ceño fruncido_**- lo sé es por eso que estoy aquí- **_y se acercó para besarlo nuevamente, con efusividad, dejándolo sorprendido _**- Espero que con eso te quede claro que soy conciente de todo lo que estoy dejando atrás, pero también sé lo que gano estando a tu lado, y créeme que eso es mucho más de lo que alguna vez sospeché-**_ Seiya ya recuperado después del beso de la chica responde _**- si así me vas a convencer cada vez que tenga una duda…-**_ Serena rió como no lo hacía hace mucho tiempo y le dijo _**– Seiya te amo, no habría forma de no hacerlo-**_ el chico la abrazó_**- también te amo.**_

La noche avanzaba rápidamente y Serena estaba sintiendo nuevamente los efectos del largo viaje que había realizado, por lo que bostezo ruidosamente, provocando una carcajada de Seiya _**– bombóm no cambias, será mejor que te deje dormir-**_ cuando Seiya se estaba levantando de la cama para retirarse de la habitación la mano de Serena lo detuvo _**-Seiya no te vayas, quédate a mi lado- **_Seiya la observa con una sonrisa en el rostro _**- a sus órdenes mi princesa soy su esclavo por el resto de la eternidad- **_Serena sonrió y se recostó en la cama dejándole un espacio a Seiya _**-lo único que te ordeno es permanecer a mi lado siempre- **_Seiya acarició delicadamente su rostro y lo beso tiernamente-_** dalo por hecho bombóm.**_

* * *

Mientras, en otro lugar del palacio, un joven de cabellera castaña se preparaba pare un pequeño viaje encomendado por su Princesa. Ella le había dicho que no se preocupara en demacía, pero algo en su interior le decía lo contrario. Al momento de llegar a las puertas del palacio, se encontró con su hermano.

**- Taiki ¿Donde te diriges a estas horas?- **El chico penso por un momento en decirle la verdad, que iba en una mision encomendada por la Princesa Kakkyu, pero tuvo la impresion que si ella solo lo había enviado a él, era mejor no comentar nada.

**- Oh, Yaten- **y se dio la vuelta para encarar a su hermano **-necesito ir a tomar un poco de aire y además pedirle a uno de los concejeros del palacio unos documentos requeridos por la Princesa. Ella desea trabajar temprano el día de mañana-**

**- Oh, ya veo-** Yaten no se tragó nada de estas palabras, pero pensó que si Taiki no le reveló el motivo de su salida a esas horas era por algo más y decidio averiguarlo el día de mañana**- Bueno entonces nos veremos mañana. Adios hermano. **-Taiki para cambiar de tema y también para saber de Seiya, prefirió preguntarle algo antes de irse-

-** A propósito Yaten, ¿has tenido noticias de Serena?-** Taiki miró a su hermano esperando la respuesta

**- La última vez que la ví seguía dormida y Seiya no quiso separarse de ella así que se tendió en el sillón de la habitación para esperar hasta que ella despertara. Espero que hablen y que la noticia que le de sea buena para nuestro hermano si no...-** Yaten agachó la mirada y Taiki viendo la preocupación en los ojos de su hermano, detuvo un poco su andar y puso su mano en su hombro para infundirme confianza-

**- No te preocupes Yaten, nuestro hermano es fuerte y si no es así, estaremos nosotros para contenerlo. Ahora debo irme, hablamos mañana-. **Yaten solo lo observó mientras éste se marchaba.

* * *

_*******SyS*******_

Hola a todos!!! creo que este capítulo es muy lindo y rómántico, si hay a alguien que no le guste mucho el romance perdon!!, pero es que amo a la pareja Serena- Seiya no lo puedo evitar!. Muchas gracias a las personas que leen mi historia, que cada dia son mas! eso me pone contenta y especialmente a las que dejan mensajitos con sus opiniones y sugerencias que son bien recibidas.

Seiya-Moon: Si Serena por fin le dice que lo ama, ojala sea de tu agrado.

Miki1920: a mi tambien me agrada la Sere común y corriente, aunque no puedo evitar sentir alegria cuando ella se impone como la princesa Serenity y claro! me encanta la pareja que hace con Seiya, mucho más que con Darien

Athenn: Hola! bienvenida a mi historia! tienes razón las Outers no les pondrán para nada el camino facil a esta parejita y Darien bueno, en el proximo capítulo se sabrá su reaccion.

NeoAntares21: Bienvenida tambien! ya somos varias fan de esta parejita y me agrada que la actitud de Serena te guste!

SerenaLucy: espero que tus dudas sean resueltas y tratare de hacer los capitulos mas largos! pense que si los dejaba muy largos se aburririan de leer!

Princesa Lunar: Bienvenida amiga! Creo que es dificil que Seiya se ponga indeciso con respecto a Serena, su amor por ella es incondicional, pero más adelante veré que hacer! y Darien bueno más adelante se verá su evolucion!


	5. Noches

"_**¡Noche, deliciosa noche! Sólo temo que, por ser de noche, no pase todo esto de un delicioso sueño"**__** (William Shakespeare).**_

Capítulo IV. Noches.

Cuando Serena despertó al día siguiente aún era temprano y no se encontraba sola, unos fuertes brazos la rodeaban por la cintura y se dio la vuelta para poder observar al dueño de ellos. Que bien se sentía el poder despertar junto a la persona que amaba, era una sensación exquisita, casi adictiva… y eso no era del todo bueno. En algún momento ella tendría que regresar a la tierra a asumir las consecuencias de su actuar. Estaba segura que si las Outers tuvieran el poder suficiente para poder viajar a través del espacio ya estarían en camino para obligarla a regresar, pero como ella no estaba no tenían la energía necesaria para tal hazaña y eso le daba algún margen de tiempo para poder prepararse, juntar valor y enfrentarlas. Pero lo mejor es que no estaría sola, sus amigas la apoyarían, pero ¿y Seiya? Serena no dudaba del amor que sentía por ella, pero ¿Estaría dispuesto a dejar su planeta y desistir de su lealtad hacia la princesa del fuego por seguirla? Eran muchas preguntas, que obviamente requerían de una respuesta, pero no era el momento, se encontraba feliz y si este sentimiento no iba a prolongarse por mucho más, lo aprovecharía al máximo.

Comenzó a quitar unos mechones de cabello que Seiya tenía en su rostro. Éste se movió y atrajo el cuerpo de Serena más hacia él.

_**-Bombóm que te sucede nunca despiertas tan temprano, déjame dormir-**_ Serena siguió acariciando su cabello

–_**mm... me gustaba más la Serena que dormía hasta tarde- **_Serena sonrió y Seiya por fin abrió los ojos

_**-Buenos días bello durmiente- **_y lo besó suavemente

_**-Esta bien,**__** si todos los días me vas a despertar de esta forma, puedo sacrificar unas horas de sueño- **_Seiya le regaló una sonrisa pícara que sonrojo a Serena y optó por abrazarlo para que este no mirara su rostro.

_**-¿como dormiste?-**_ Seiya se tomó su tiempo para contestar y con una voz totalmente engreída le dijo _**-la verdad es que he tenido mejores noches **_

_**- **_Serena se separó un poco de él, un tanto sorprendida _**- ¿a sí y me puedes decir que incluyen esas mejores noches Seiya Kou?**_

Este notó como el estado de ánimo de Serena cambió desde la sorpresa al enojo_**- eso no te lo puedo revelar, verás un cantante famoso como yo no puede ventilar sus experiencias así como así.**_

Serena lógicamente terminó por molestarse y se separó completamente de su abrazo _**- eres un tonto Seiya, déjame-**_ Serena forcejeó para poder soltarse de los brazos de Seiya pero no lo consiguió, mientras que este no aguantaba la risa.

_**-bombóm no te enojes por favor**_

_**- ¡déjame Seiya!-**_

Esta trataba de levantarse de la cama mientras Seiya aún reía. Cuando logró zafarse de él, éste le sostuvo la muñeca y mirándola a los ojos le dijo _**-bombóm tu crees que después de recibir tu visita, de enterarme que renunciaste a prácticamente todo por mi, que me amas como yo lo hago, ¿no se transformó esta en la mejor noche de mi vida?**_-

Serena lo meditó por un momento y al fin respondió _**- no lo se, después de todo el gran Seiya Kou tiene secretos que no puede revelar-**_.

Seiya no soportó y nuevamente rió _**- bombóm eres lo más hermoso cuando estas enojada.**_

_**- y tu eres de lo mas tonto cuando te comportas como un ególatra-**_ le contestó Serena

_**- por supuesto, pero soy tu ególatra- **_Seiya no dejó contestar a Serena ya que selló sus labios con los suyos, cuando al fin se separaron le susurró al oído-_** y para tu tranquilidad nunca han existido ni existirán secretos para ti-**_

Serena con una media sonrisa le contestó _**- mas te vale-.**_

Seiya se acomodó nuevamente en la cama le suplicó con la mirada a Serena para que se recostara un tiempo más con el. Serena simplemente no podía decir que no a esos ojos así que lo abrazó-

_**- ¿**__**bomboncito porque mejor no nos abrazamos juntitos juntitos en vez de pelear y dormimos un poco más?-**_

Serena rió **_- Y a que se debe tanto sueño- _**e hizo un puchero-**_ ¿acaso te aburro? –_**

Seiya rodó los ojos _**- bombom no seas tonta, solo tengo acumulación de sueño ¿sabes?, si te pudieras imaginar todas las noches en vela que pasé por ti- **_

Seiya empezó a contar esas noches con los dedos mientras Serena fruncía el ceño pensativa y con una mano tocaba la frente del chico-

_**- Con razón te noto un poco demacrado, con grandes ojeras, **__**un poco de arrugas, m… ya no eres el cantante atractivo de antes ¿sabias?**_

Seiya puso unos ojos gigantescos y se levantó inmediatamente de la cama buscando un espejo para comprobar si lo que dijo Serena es verdad. Ella se le quedó mirando y explotó en risas. !La venganza era dulce!

_**- ¡jajajajajaja Seiya por favor ven aquí!**_– Ya palmeaba la cama para que éste se sentara-_** No seas ridículo-**_

Pero Seiya hacía gestos ante un espejo, abriendo los ojos, haciéndolos más pequeños, arrugando el entrecejo, riendo, en fin parecía un mimo _**- ¡Pero bombom tienes un poco de razón!- **_Se dio vuelta para mirarla y su semblante se entristeció _**- Y que pasa si ya no me quieres en este estado-**_

Serena se levantó de la cama hacia donde estaba él, tomo una de sus manos, lo condujo nuevamente al lecho y lo abrazó-

_**- Mi tonto **__**y lindo Seiya, ¡aunque en el futuro tuvieras ojeras, arrugas y fueras calvo! estaría contigo de todas formas ¿o acaso tu me abandonarás cuando sea vieja, use lentes y bastón?-**_

Serena lo observaba con una mirara acusadora, mientras que los ojos del chico brillaron con la más hermosa de las ilusiones y sonrió _**-¿bombom eso quiere decir que piensas estar conmigo todo ese tiempo hasta que seamos viejitos?-**_

Serena se recostó nuevamente en la cama y Seiya hizo lo mismo, entrelazando sus brazos tiernamente _**- Te juro que estaremos así hasta que la vida nos de la oportunidad de hacerlo-**_

_**- Y yo bombom te juro que después de la vida permaneceré a tu lado, de eso estoy seguro-**_

Serena puso su frente pegada a la de él _**- ¿Entonces hasta viejitos?-**_

_**- Hasta viejitos será-**_

**_

* * *

_**Haruka no había podido dormir prácticamente en toda la noche, tratando de averiguar como traer de vuelta a la princesa.

_**-Haruka por favor deja de caminar de un lado a otro me estas mareando- **_Michiru le dirigió una mirada grave.

_**- No lo puedo evitar ¡como es posible que esto haya sucedido! Como no lo previmos**_- Haruka sostenía su cabeza fuertemente tratando de no explotar su ira contra Michiru-

_**- Es tan extraño, mi espejo no detectó absolutamente nada, ni tampoco en las puertas del tiempo hubo movimiento alguno**__**- **_Michiru en ese momento miró a Setsuna para corroborar sus palabras-

_**- Eso sucedió porque la decisión de la princesa no fue algo premeditado, sino que surgió en ese mismo momento, de tal manera que fue imposible detectar algo-**_ sentenció Setsuna.

_**- Eso no la exonera de culpa- **_contestó Haruka firmemente _**- fue la decisión mas imprudente que ha cometido y no se si el príncipe esté dispuesta a perdonarla- **_

_**- Si es que ella desea su perdón- **_remató Michiru _**- A que te refieres con eso- **_preguntó la Sailor del viento

_**- Haruka, Serena no utilizó el Cristal de Plata solo para huir de su boda, ella fue en busca de algo… o de alguien**_

_**- Por favor Michiru que quieres decir con…-**_ la Sailor del viento comenzó a palidecer y lo comprendió, ahora su cara se tornó roja y su mirada llena de ira-_** ¡eso no es posible, esa niña es una estúpida!, él jamás estará a su altura es un simple guerrero, es un extraño, debería haberlo matado cuando tuve la oportunidad- **_

_**- ¿Aunque con eso hubieras causado la desdicha de la princesa?-**_ preguntó Setsuna.

_**- Nuestra misión es proteger al sistema solar de invasores, esas estrellas fugaces son forasteros que no serán nunca bienvenidos en este lugar, porque en el momen**__**to que lo hagan acabaré con ellos, supongo que eso contesta tu pregunta-**_

_**- Haruka-**_ MIchiru se preparó para formular de la mejor manera su idea _**- creo que aún no lo comprendes, si estamos en lo cierto y Serena fue en busca de esa estrella fugaz, ¿crees que se quedará solo observando mientras tu lo liquidas? ¿Qué no luchará? Dime ¿seriamos capaces de levantar la mano contra nuestra princesa?**_

Para esas interrogantes Haruka no tuvo respuesta.

* * *

Que bien se sentía despertar luego de un buen descanso, pero era aún más agradable el abrir los ojos y visualizar junto a ti a aquella persona que lo representa todo en tu vida y con la cual desearías con toda tu alma el tener mil amaneceres más como esos. Ese es el sentimiento que embargaba a Seiya al contemplar el rostro pacífico y angelical de Serena, aún dormida a su lado. Los rayos del sol alumbraban ya con su máxima expresión, lo que significaba que ya era tarde y pronto Serena tendría que entrevistarse con su princesa para así revelarle el motivo de su inesperada visita, aunque el joven tenía la corazonada que Kakkyu comprendía el sentido del viaje realizado por la princesa de la luna.

Aunque le costaba dejar de observar el dulce sueño de Serena, se levantó de la cama para poder buscar algunas cosas que su bombom podría necesitar, como por ejemplo un nuevo atuendo. No le hacía gracia que ella vistiera todo el día el vestido de novia que precisamente calzaba para una boda en la que él no había tenido participación.

Cuando Serena sintió a Seiya salir del cuarto despertó, se habían quedado dormidos nuevamente, lo que quería decir que ya era tarde y pronto tendría que hablar con Kakkyu. La verdad se sentía un poco temerosa por la reacción que pudiera tener la princesa del fuego por su estadía en su planeta, especialmente cuando no le había pedido permiso para arribar a él, por esto mismo es que necesitaba presentarse frente a ella para disculparse y además para explicarle las verdaderas razones que la condujeron a tan lejano lugar y esperaba de todo corazón que ella las comprendiera.

Serena se encontraba meditando sobre esto cuando vio a Seiya entrando con una bandeja que contenía una gran variedad de alimentos. Se acordó que no había comido nada desde el día anterior y no pudo evitar sentirse feliz al poder oler el delicioso desayuno.

_**- Por fin despiertas bella durmiente-**_ Seiya depositó la bandeja sobre la cama y se sentó _**- intuí que no habías consumido alimento alguno desde hace mucho y como se que mi bombom tiene un gran apetito, le prepare este desayuno- **_Serena sonrió feliz-

_**- Seiya me lees la mente, l**__**a verdad estoy muerta de hambre**__- _y lo abrazó con ternura-

_**- Lo sospeché, siempre tienes hambre-**_ Serena lo mira con cara seria y separa un poco de él _**- ¿Que quieres decir con eso?**_ Seiya comenzó a reír.

_**- Lo que dije, que siempre tienes hambre- **_

_**- ¡Eso no es verdad!-**_ su estomago comenzó a crujir _**- Bueno puede ser posible-**_ y ambos ríen.

Al momento en que Serena comenzó a probar la comida, que por cierto estaba deliciosa, recordó algo_**- ¡Es verdad!-**_ Seiya la miró extrañado _**- Que sucede bombom-**_ Serena se levantó de la cama y comenzó a registrar la habitación hasta encontrar un pequeño paquete que contenía la merienda y ropa que sus amigas le tenían preparada al momento de su partida _**- ¿Qué es eso?-**_ preguntó el chico aún mas confundido.

_**- Lo que pasa es que las chicas me tenían preparado esto en caso que tomara la decisión que tomé – ¿Y que es?- **_Serena revisó el contenido.

_**- Pues… un vestido y… ¡Comida de Lita! Esto es fantástico**__**-**_

_**- Lo ves bombom tus amigas te conocen muy bien, sabe**__**n que sin alimento te mueres- **_Serena le mostró su lengua como una niña _**- Por decir eso no te dejaré probar ni un bocado- -¡No por favor bombom déjame saborear el pastel de fresas de Lita, es fabuloso!-**_ Seiya hace un puchero para convencer a Serena y esta no puede negarse.

_**- ¿Qué te parece si desayunamos tanto de tu comida como la de Lita?- Me parece perfecto princesa-**__**.**_

Junto con desayunar ambos jóvenes platican.

_**- Bombon también creo que es preciso que te cambies de ropa para entrevistarte con la princesa, hasta había buscado un vestido, pero veo que tus amigas lo tenían todo planeado-**_ Serena deja de comer para poder responderle pícaramente.

_**- ¿Es que acaso con este vestido no luzco bonita?-**_

Seiya se acerca más a su rostro y tomándolo entre sus manos le responde _**- Por supuesto que te ves hermosa eso no esta en discusión, pero la próxima vez que vistas de novia espero que sea solo para mí-**_ y ambos unen sus labios en un lago beso.

_**- Te amo Seiya- **_

_**-Lo sé, es lo mismo que siento por ti-.**_

Luego de terminar de desayunar y ya ambos encontrándose presentables para presentarse ante la princesa del fuego, hacen abandono de la habitación en la que se encontraban. Seiya notó el nerviosismo de su compañera y toma su mano para infundirle valor _**- ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?- **_Serena dudó en responderle, no quería contagiarlo con su nerviosismo-

_**- La reacción de la princesa- **_Seiya aprieta más su mano

_**- No te preocupes, tengo el presentimiento que ella lo tomará de buena forma**__**-**_

_**- Eso espero-**_ Serena le obsequia una sonrisa a Seiya y deciden entrar al salón del palacio.

* * *

La mañana ya se mostraba en toda su plenitud en la ciudad de Tokio, pero poco importaba para aquel hombre que no había logrado conciliar el sueño durante toda la noche.

Se encontraba sentado en uno de los sofás de su apartamento, cabizbajo. Así había estado durante horas.

El teléfono sonaba incesantemente, pero la verdad a él poco le importaba. Si no era Serena quien lo llamaba para darle una explicación de qué diablos había sucedido, el teléfono podría seguir tintineando eternamente, hasta que pasó a la maquina contestadora.

_**- Hola Darien… soy Amy. Las chicas y yo solo queríamos saber como estas, aunque eso es obvio es realidad, disculpa… bueno si quieres hablar con alguien sabes como encontrarnos… **__**lo sentimos de verdad…**_

¿Qué como estaba? Estaba cansado y lo peor era que aún no podía borrar de su memoria los hechos que acontecieron la tarde del día anterior, y la verdad tampoco creía que los fuera a olvidar jamás en su vida, porque claramente que te dejen plantado en el altar, no es una cosa que suceda todos los días. Que como estaba…

Darien trataba de entender que fue lo que motivó a Serena a tomar tan extrema decisión e inevitablemente se hacía las mismas preguntas que miles de personas se hacen cuando su ser amado les confiesa que ya no quieren compartir la vida con ellos, aunque éste no fuera el caso, porque simplemente no hubo confesión.

¿Había hecho algo mal?, ¿Había dicho algo que no le agradó? ¿Había alguien más?. Pero esas preguntas no tenían respuestas, porque Serena su novia, en esta vida como en la anterior, se había marchado sin siquiera poder contestarlas.

¡Como es que todo se había derrumbado en tan solo unos míseros segundos!. Sin embargo, esto no era así del todo. Darien no era ciego, él tenía la sensación que para entender la determinación de Serena tenía que mirar un poco hacia atrás. Cuando toda la batalla contra Sailor Galaxia terminó y él regresó a la vida, vio en los ojos de la chica la alegría de verlo nuevamente con ella y pensó que todo regresaría a la normalidad. Pero conforme los días pasaban la situación comenzó a cambiar, Serena seguía siendo la novia atenta y gentil de siempre, pero su semblante ya no fue el mismo y la calidez de su corazón se comenzó a enfriar, era como si hubiera recuperado algo, pero al mismo tiempo perdiera otra cosa…

¡Esa era la clave! y su mirada se endureció. Esas estrellas fugaces que vio solo por unos segundos eran parte de la explicación, especialmente una, aquella que nunca despegó los ojos de Serena, que la observaba como si fuera la cosa más preciosa del universo, con devoción, con amor. Al momento de su despedida aquella tarde, le quedó completamente claro el amor de ese extranjero hacia su novia, pero nunca creyó que el sentimiento fuera mutuo, o al menos en ese momento no lo imaginó. Ahora muchas cosas encajaban, los silencios de Serena, su comportamiento errático y especialmente sus miradas furtivas hacia el cielo, las estrellas, era como si lo hubiera estado buscando, llamándolo, lo añoraba…

¡Cómo había sido tan estúpido! ¡Cómo no lo entendió en ese momento!. Darien se sentía como un tonto y no le gustaba esa sensación, pero además se sentía engañado. Serena no había sido sincera con él, nunca le había platicado de la vida que llevó en su ausencia, como lo manejó y mucho menos le confesó los nuevos sentimientos que despertaron dentro de ella.

Pero a pesar de la rabia y la tristeza que sentía, Darien era una persona racional, que antes de actuar tenía que sopesar todas las posibilidades y ciertamente no iba a juzgar antes de conocer de boca de la misma Serena las razones por las cuales lo había abandonado. Por lo que esperaría hasta que Serena apareciese, lo buscara y hablara con él y en ese momento iba a tomar una decisión, que no iba a ser agradable para todos, porque él amaba a Serena, pero un desaire al príncipe de la tierra no se cometía sin asumir las consecuencias.

* * *

Mientras en el basto universo, una brillante estrella fugaz viajaba a toda velocidad hacia el lugar encomendado. Cuando estaba pronto a llegar no pudo más que detenerse en seco ante el espectáculo que presenciaron sus ojos, ya que donde debería poder apreciarse la luminosidad propia del cosmos no había nada. Todo estaba sumido en la más profunda de las oscuridades.

Un escalofrió recorrió todo el cuerpo de aquel hombre y una opresión en su pecho le indicaba que algo no estaba bien.

_**- ¿Pero que ha sucedido aquí?- **_

Su instinto le decía que se mantuviera alerta, que no bajara la guardia, pero a simple vista no se divisaba ningún peligro, no había nada, pero a la vez había algo… esta sensación en su interior ya la había experimentado antes y de pronto recordó y comprendió.

_**- Ha muerto **__**una estrella-.**_

**_*****SyS*****_**

**_Hola a todos!! aqui está el capitulo cuarto de esta historia, actualizo lo más pronto posible porque la verdad aún no comienzo 100% mis clases asi que tengo tiempo!. Muchas gracias a las muchas personas que han leido mi historia y los aliento a dejar su opinion! y más aun agradezco a los que me dejan mensajes con sus opiniones y sugerencias se agradecen mucho!, no tengo tanto tiempo para escribir algo para cada uno pero los nombrare y Gracias!! nos vemos en el proximo!_**

**_Seiya-Moon, Miki1920, Athenn, NeoAntares21, Serenalucy, Princesa lunar, SerenyMoon, Kira Masen, tatisms, Hotaru no Hikaru._**


	6. Explicaciones

"_**El pasado es un prólogo" **__**(William Shakespeare).**_

Capitulo V. Explicaciones.

Rei se encontraba preparando te y galletas para recibir a las demás Sailor Inners e inconcientemente sus pensamientos iban dirigidos hacia Serena. Esperaba de todo corazón que se encontrara bien.

En eso estaba cuando Amy, Lita y Mina ingresaron al templo. Ya las cuatro sentadas comenzaron a platicar.

_**- ¿Han tenido noticias de Darien?-**_ preguntó Lita.

_**- Yo intente comunicarme con él, pero no lo conseguí, solo deje un mensaje en la **__**contestadora-**_ respondió Amy

- _**Me imagino que debe de estar muy mal, Serena es nuestra amiga, pero eso no quiere decir que seamos ajenas a su dolor- **_comentó Mina

_**- Si bien compartimos su dolor, que él lo crea es otra cosa-**_ señaló Rei -_**él sabe perfectamente que no dejaríamos sola a Serena en esto, nos vio salir corriendo tras ella, por lo que debe intuir que la apoyamos en su decisión, por eso mismo no creo que quiera hablar con nosotras- **_respondió Lita mientras probaba las galletas.

_**- Serena tendrá que dar muchas explicaciones- **_dijo Amy-

_**- Si es que vuelve-**_ señaló Lita con pesar

_**- Por supuesto que volverá- **_dijo Mina muy confiada _**-Serena jamás dejaría este planeta que tantas veces ha defendido, y tampoco dejaría atrás a su familia y a nosotras, por lo que sospecho que es Seiya el que tendrá que tomar la decisión de dejar a la princesa Kakkyu y vivir en la tierra-**_

_**- ¿Y que sucede si Darien no aceptara que Seiya habitara este planeta? **__**Él es el soberano de la tierra y cuando descubra donde se encuentra Serena y la razón del porque lo dejaron plantado te aseguro que no se pondrá muy contento-**_ comento Rei mientras tomaba un sorbo de te.

_**- ¿Crees que sería capaz?-**_ preguntó Amy _**-Él ama a Serena, pero eso no quiere decir que también a Seiya, es más sentirá por el todo lo contrario- **_Meditó Lita

_**- Definitivamente a esos dos les esperan muchos problemas y explicaciones- **_concluyó Rei_**- y no nos olvidemos a las Sailor Outers-**_

_**- A propósito ¿han tenido noticias de ellas?**__**- **_preguntó Mina.

_**- Después de nuestro encuentro e**__**l día de la boda, nada. Seguramente deben estar buscando la forma de viajar hacia Kimokku y traer a Serena de vuelta- **_respondió Amy.

_**- Y de paso destruir a Seiya-**_ comentó Mina.

_**- No lo lograrán, sin Serena es imposible que tengan la energía para hacer ese tipo de travesía-**_dijo Rei

_**- Y sin la de nosotros-**_ señaló Lita _**-porque pronto aparecerán por aquí para solicitarnos ayuda-**_

_**- Querrás decir para exigirnos de no muy buena forma que viajemos con ellas-**_exclamó Rei sarcásticamente.

_**- Pero nuestra posición es clara, nosotros no nos moveremos de e**__**ste lugar hasta que Serena vuelva-**_ señaló Amy mientras revolvía un tanto distraída su te.

_**- Y cuando vue**__**lva tendremos que protegerla a ella y Seiya-**_ dijo Mina mientras picaba a Rei con su codo.

_**- Uff, definitivamente esto se transformará en un campo de batalla-**_ estaba diciendo Rei cuando recordó algo.

_**- ¡Es cierto Amy! ¿Qué fue ese mensajito que le enviaste a Taiki a través de Serena?-**_ Amy no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

_**- Bueno… la verdad es que yo tampoco pude olvidarme de él en todo este tiempo. Es que teníamos tanto en común, pero con todo eso de la batalla nunca pude expresarle mis sentimientos- **_no pudo evitar ponerse triste.

_**- Te comprendemos Amy, estábamos consientes que Serena no era la única que sufrió con su partida-**_ Lita apoyo su mano en el hombro de su amiga.

_**- Ahh, la verdad es que yo también extraño a Yaten, era mi complemento perfecto-**_ Suspiró Mina, mientras masticaba una galleta.

_**- Si esos dos están enamorados de ustedes también, eso quiere decir que Seiya no será la única estrella fugaz que surcará el cielo junto con Serena. Esto cada vez se pone mejor-**_ pensó en voz alta Rei.

* * *

Mientras, en el planeta de las flores, un par de enamorados se encontraban tomados de la mano dirigiéndose hacia el salón en donde se encontrarían con la princesa Kakkyu, poniéndose de acuerdo en quien amaba más a quien.

_**- ¡Bombom yo te amo más!-**_ exclamó Seiya.

_**- ¡Eso no es cierto!, yo crucé la Vía Láctea para estar contigo, ¡Ja! Toma eso-**_ Serena sonrió triunfante.

_**- Pero yo te amaba en silencio desde mucho antes que tu me amaras, siempre te lo demostré ¡No podrás contra todo eso!-**_ dijo Seiya con su peculiar arrogancia.

_**- ¿Podrían por favor dejar de derramar miel? Me estoy enfermando de diabetes-**_ ambos jóvenes guardan silencio y se dan vuelta para mirar quien había pronunciado esas palabras.

_**- No molestes hermanito-**_ dice Seiya mientras sonríe y le da un abrazo.

_**- Me da gusto que estés tan feliz Seiya-**_ Yaten corresponde el abrazo de su hermano-

_**- Lo soy, no sabes cuanto-**_ responde su hermano.

_**- Y supongo que esta personita ruidosa es el producto de tal felicidad- **_dice Yaten en broma con media sonrisa en el rostro, mientras que Serena corre para saludarlo.

_**- ¡Yaten que gusto verte!-**_ grita Serena _**-Si definitivamente sigues igual de ruidosa-**_ responde Yaten tapándose los oído dramáticamente _**- ¡Bah! También te extrañé-**_ y lo abraza.

_**- ¿Eh? ¿Podrían soltarse?-**_ Pregunta Seiya quien se encontraba a un lado observando la escena, pero Serena no hace caso y mientras abrazaba a Yaten le dice al oído-

_**- Yaten tengo un mensaje para ti muy importante, pero antes me tienes que responder sinceramente ¿Existe alguien en la tierra importante para ti?-**_ Serena siente como el corazón de Yaten se aceleró al momento en que ella le hizo esta pregunta y este seriamente responde también en un susurro solo audible para la chica.

_**- Si, la verdad es que hay una persona que tiene un lugar en mi corazón y que habita ese planeta, cre**__**o que la conoces, es una rubia el doble de molestosa que tú- **_Serena suelta una carcajada ante esa respuesta y Seiya al ver como se cuchichean ellos dos se comienza a impacientar.

_**- ¿Bombom me puedes decir que esta pasando y por que aún no sueltas a mi hermano?**_- Pero Serena lo ignora _**- Entonces mi querido cuñadito te has ganado la posibilidad de escuchar mi mensaje. Mina me pidió que te dijera que te extraña mucho ¿Qué te parece?.**_

Yaten se queda callado por unos segundos y la abraza aún mas fuerte _**-gracias, de verdad te lo agradezco mucho, no sabes lo bien que se siente saberlo –**_ a lo que la chica responde _**- Si, si lo se, es por eso que te comprendo-**_

Seiya quien ya se estaba comenzado a enojar señala en un tono mas serio _**- ¿Serena me puedes explicar que esta sucediendo? Porque tanto secretito entre ustedes ¿y porque no se sueltan aún?- **_

_**-Verás mi querido Seiya**_- responde Serena por sobre el hombro de Yaten _**- una persona tan importante como yo no puede andar revelando sus secretos así como así tu sabes ¿no?- **_Serena no aguanta la risa mientras pronuncia estas palabras y menos al ver el rostro de Seiya, celoso con su hermano

_**- Mejor entraré al salón de la princesa, ahí ven ustedes si me siguen-**_ Serena y Yaten sueltan unas carcajadas mientras entran al salón detrás del chico celoso.

Los guardias al abrir la puerta dejaron vislumbrar a la persona que se encontraba sentada en el trono. Era la princesa Kakkyu quien sonreía curiosa.

_**- ¿Que es lo que causa tanta gracia entre ustedes?-**_ y mira a los tres personajes que al ponerse esta de pie, hacen una reverencia-

_**- Lo sentimos princesa, no fue nuestra intención molestarla-**_ respondió Yaten-

- _**En realidad la culpa es mía princesa, lo siento mucho, no fue mi propósito molestarla**_- Serena se sonroja y lamentó su impertinencia-

_**- Oh!, por supuesto que no estoy molesta ni mucho menos, solo me causo gran asombro escuchar como mis estrellas sonreían felices. Siempre has tenido ese efecto en las personas princesa de la Luna, nadie se puede resistir a tu calidez, incluyéndome-**_ acercándose a Serena Kakkyu toma su mano.

_**- **__**Bienvenida al planeta Kimokku, siéntete como en tu casa y por favor no te molestes en hacer reverencias-**_

- _**Muchas gracias princesa, es usted muy amable- **_Serena le sonrió con la misma amabilidad.

_**- **__**¿Y finalmente sabremos cual es la razón de tu visita?-**_ preguntó Kakkyu curiosa.

_**- Pues… verá, en el momento en que ustedes emprendieron rumbo hacia este planeta, la verdad es que me olvidé de decir algo muy importante y que ya no podía postergar por más tiempo- **_Serena sonreía nerviosa.

- _**¿Y que era eso tan importante?- **_

_**- Bueno… este… que amaba a Seiya-**_

Kakkyu se sorprendió, pero positivamente _**-Y tu crees que eso es algo que se olvida así como así-**_

Serena respiró hondo _**-No digamos que se me olvido, solo que en ese instante no me atreví a hacerlo, es por eso que tomé la decisión de venir a su planeta y confesárselo-**_

Kakkyu tomó la otra mano de la chica _**-Serena querida, no sabes la alegría que eso me provoca, se claramente el amor absoluto que Seiya siente por ti y a pesar de la distancia solo se fue acrecentando, pero sé que incluso antes que llegáramos a ese planeta los hilos de tu vida ya se encontraban entrelazados. No me lo tomes a mal, pero no quiero ver sufrir a Seiya-**_ la mirada de la princesa se había vuelto severa _**-es por eso que debo preguntarte ¿Estás dispuesta a rechazar todo aquello que te espera y enfrentarte a aquellos que querrán conducirte por ese camino?-**_

Serena antes de responder a esa pregunta se acercó al chico y tomó su mano _**-Princesa, yo le agradezco el cariño y la preocupación que siente hacia Seiya y si estuviera en su situación créame que haría las mismas preguntas, pero quiero que sepa que mi intención nunca ha sido ni será el lastimar a Seiya, es por eso que antes de decidir comenzar un nuevo rumbo juntos, le conté todos los detalles acerca de mi futuro y él aceptó afrontar conmigo todas las dificultades. Lo amo y sé que con él a mi lado no debo temer, es por eso que sea lo que sea, lo enfrentaremos juntos-**_

Kakkyu se acercó esta vez a Seiya y le preguntó _**-¿y tu mi estrella estas dispuesto a soportar todo lo que se aproxima? –**_

Seiya antes de responder le sonrió cálidamente a Serena y apretó su mano _**-Princesa, desde el momento en que puse un pie en el planeta tierra y mi mirada se cruzó con la de ella, supe que mi vida jamás sería la misma. Desde ese instante comprendí que para mí, el sol había dejado de ser el astro que iluminaba mi vida, porque la luz de la luna lo cubrió completamente, para mi ya no existe un presente o un futuro si no estoy con ella. Así que mi respuesta es si-**_ Serena no pudo evitar el derramar lágrimas, el amor que Seiya le profesaba era por sobre todas las cosas lo más bello que su corazón podía albergar y sin pensarlo lo abrazo

_**-Te amo Seiya,**__** gracias**_

_**- No hay de que bombom-.**_

Kakkyu no pudo dejar de emocionarse por las palabras expresadas por ambos jóvenes. Realmente era un amor épico, con una fuerza impresionante. Incluso antes de escuchar sus razones había decidido apoyarlos en todo. ¿Cómo no ayudarlos si con el solo brillo de sus ojos eran capaces de hacer resplandecer toda la vía láctea?-_** Muy bien, me ha quedado bastante claro- **_Ambos chicos se miraron con nerviosismo y dejaron de abrasarse para prestar atención a la princesa.

_**-**__**Creo que no hay energía lo suficientemente fuerte para separarlos, así que solo me rendiré ante lo obvio-**_ y sonrió _**- tienen mi apoyo- **_y enfocó su mirada en Serena.

_**-Princesa de la Luna, no se qué sucesos hayan ocurrido en tu pasado que determinaron tu futuro, pero si las confusas vueltas de la vida hicieron que en tu camino se cruzara la más brillante de las estrellas fugaces, créeme que es por una buena razón. Les doy mi bendición-**_ Y así sin más abrazo a ambos.

* * *

Darien se encontraba mirando por la ventana como transcurría una agitada mañana en la ciudad. No había tenido ánimos para salir de su departamento. Necesitaba pensar y aislar ciertos pensamientos de su cabeza, cuando el sonido del timbre lo sobresaltó.

_**- Buenos días Príncipe, hemos venido a saber de usted- **_dijo Setsuna por todas-

_**- Hola, adelante pasen-**_ Darien vio las caras de aquellas Sailor, tenían el semblante pálido, parecido a que seguramente tenía él, e hizo un ademán invitándolas a ingresar y sentarse a su departamento-

_**- Nosotras queríamos decirle que… lamentamos mucho esta situación, no sabemos que pasó, estamos tan sorprendida como creemos que lo está usted- **_le dijo Michiru ingresando a la sala y acomodándose en uno de los asientos-

_**- Haremos todo lo posible por traer a la princesa de vuelta a su lado-**_ Haruka apretó los puños al momento de pronunciar estas palabras-

_**- Espera un momento Haruka-**_ Darien se sentó en un sofá frente a ellas y cruzó sus brazos levemente tratando de calmar un poco su voz y sus expresiones ante lo que estaba a punto de formular _**-Creo que antes de tomar ciertas decisiones, deberían empezar por relatarme que fue lo que sucedió en mi ausencia, antes no creía necesario saberlo pero ahora sinceramente pienso que esto tiene su explicación en el pasado-**_

Las Outers se soprendieron. Al parecer el príncipe de la Tierra había sacado sus propias conclusiones, que no estaban para nada erróneas. Era el momento de despejar sus dudas, así que fue Michiru quien se decidió a tomar la palabra.

_**- Bueno… cuando usted no estuvo la Princesa sufrió mucho, lo extrañaba, se notaba que no era la misma si no estaba a su lado-**_

_**- Y que fue lo que motivó el cambio-**_ Preguntó Darien sabiendo hacia donde iba el hilo de la plática. Esta vez fue Hotaru la que se decidió a dar una respuesta. Era la única que no había dicho palabra del asunto.

_**- Junto con la aparición de Sailor Galaxia, llegaron a nuestro planeta unos forasteros. A vista de todos eran unos cantantes, pero su verdadera personalidad era… bueno eran Sailor Scouts-**_

_**- ¿Y Las demás Sailor se enteraron de esto?-**_ Darien se trataba de imaginar este escenario-

_**- Si y la verdad al principio fueron las**__** propias Sailor Star Lights las que se alejaron de ellas, pero… fueron Sailor Moon y Sailor Star Fighter las que nunca lo permitieron-**_ Michiru al responder esto miró al príncipe, su expresión había cambiado, era más seria.

_**- Esa Sailor de la que me hablas, quien es y que significó para Serena- **_

Haruka sopesó las palabras en su mente antes de decirlas, pero ya no tenía sentido esconder lo obvio.

_**- Esa estrella fugaz es Seiya Kou y siempre mostró interés**__** más allá de una simple amistad por la Princesa, pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, estudiaban en la misma preparatoria, salían, conversaban y se llevaban muy bien, son… parecidos en personalidad si lo quiere ver así. Cuando toda la verdad al fin se supo, tratamos a toda costa que no se siguieran frecuentando. **_-Haruka poco a poco comenzó a temblar-_** ¡Los amenazamos, los separamos!, pero siempre encontraban el modo de verse, era como si no pudieran estar alejados mucho tiempo-**_

Darien se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia una ventana, comenzaba a sentir que era demasiada información, aún así giró su cuerpo para dar frente nuevamente a las Sailor.

_**- Nosotros creíamos que la Princesa lo hacía porque se sentía sola sin usted, nunca imaginamos que ella podía llegar a corresponderle, aunque lo temimos todo el tiempo-**_ Setsuna al decir esto, no pudo evitar sentirse culpable al no hacer caso a tiempo a sus miedos, mientras que Hotaru solo podía apoyar a la Sailor más querida para ella-

_**- Cuando ellos se fueron, pensamos que todo había acabado, que en ella renacería todo el amor por usted y ese episodio solo se quedaría en el pasado, pero con lo de **__**ayer…- **_

_**- Nunca imaginamos que ella fuera capaz de algo así, nos sentimos realmente responsables de toda esta tragedia, por no controlar a nuestra princesa, pero por sobre todo por no haber acabado con esos extraños cuando tuvimos la oportunidad de hacerlo. **__**Se lo repito, la traeremos de vuelta, no dude de ello- **_al decir Haruka estas palabras realmente había convicción en ello. Esta determinada a hacerlo.

Darien realmente comprendía todo mucho mejor. Durante su ausencia Serena se había enamorado paulatinamente de otro y era un amor que superó la distancia. Ya se imaginaba algo así, pero comprobarlo era aún mucho peor. Inconcientemente sintió una profunda rabia contra la rubia, sus amigas y esas estrellas fugaces albergándola en su corazón, pero no la iba a dejar salir, le quedaba bastante dignidad y además aún tenía en su mente el hablar con Serena para que ella misma mirándolo a los ojos le confesara lo mismo de lo que se había enterado por boca de otras personas.

¡Enamorada de otro!, si se lo hubieran dicho años atrás habría sido ilógico y absurdo, pero el pasado es justamente eso, pasado y las cosas habían cambiado mucho a la fecha y uno de los cambios más importantes era la actitud de Serena. Ciertamente la niña sumisa que decía sí a todo y que no se oponía a nada había quedado atrás. Estaba seguro que aunque las Outers lograran llegar hacia donde sea que se encontrara la Princesa de la Luna no lograrían nada, al contrario solo despertarían aún más esa nueva energía que al parecer se potenciaba cuando se encontraba cerca de esa estrella.

Esa estrella… no sabía realmente que sentir hacia el chico que le había arrebatado de las manos el corazón de Serena. ¿Celos? ¿Ira? ¿Envidia?, claramente una mezcla de todos esos sentimientos y ni se imaginaba como reaccionar al tenerlo frente a frente, si es que se dignaba a dar la cara.

No supo cuanto tiempo transcurrió cuando al fin volvió a la realidad. Sus pensamientos lo habían absorbido, así que optó por dar a conocer a las Sailor su plan.

_**- Haruka, no creo que sea buena idea el ir a buscar a Serena, ni menos tratarla como una niña que se escapó de casa porque no quería hacer la tarea, esto es algo más. Ella es grande y sabía perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo al huir como lo hizo. Tampoco creo que sea lo correcto llegar a otro lugar con esas intenciones, especialmente si está en el planeta de… esas estrellas-**_ Se le armó un nudo en la garganta al pronunciar esas últimas palabras, pero continuo-

_**-Y por último no creo que sea su responsabilidad el controlar a su Princesa. Su deber es protegerla y la verdad como están las cosas tampoco creo que sea posible el vigilar sus pasos, estoy segura que el libre albedrío de la Soberana del sistema solar está más despierto que nunca, les aseguro que no podrán manejar su vida como alguna vez lo pudieron hacer, traten de hacerlo, pero el resultado es previsible**__**.**_

Las mujeres ahí presentes se miraron unas con otras, porque ellas internamente creían lo mismo. Algo en la Princesa había despertado, un nuevo brillo, una nueva luz que podían sentir a pesar de la distancia.

_**- **__**¿Pero entonces cual es su plan, que debemos hacer?**_- preguntó Michiru inquieta-

_**- Esperar a que ella llegue, porque volverá. Créeme la conozco y no dejará a su familia y amigos así como así. Cuando esté de vuelta estoy seguro que me buscará-**_Hotaru lo observaba un poco incrédula y no pudo evitar preguntar la duda que se alojaba en su mente-

_**- ¿Usted cree que ella se arrepienta?- **_

_**- No sé si en estos momentos lo haga pero tarde o temprano lo hará. Ella me amó por mucho tiempo y estoy seguro que no le soy totalmente indiferente, yo también la amo y puedo esperar por ella. Además yo soy el Soberano de esta Tierra y ella sabe perfectamente todo lo que le aguarda a mi lado ¿Ustedes creen que eso es fácil de rechazar?**_

A lo que todas las Sailor asintieron ratificando sus palabras y confiando en ellas.

Por eso lo mejor era esperar, después de todo ella volvería y ahí frente a frente vería cuan firme era la determinación de la Princesa de Luna.

*****SyS*****

Hola a todos!!!! aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo de mi historia!! no pude actualizar antes porque no he tenido mucho tiempo ! espero que les guste y muchas gracias a las muchas personas que leen dia dia mis capitulos y los aliento a dejar sus opiniones me sirven de mucho! y especialmente a las que escriben un lindo mensaje para mi!

NeoAntares21: Holaaa!! te encantan las escenas romanticas entre esos dos al igual que ami!! aqui esta el capitulo 5 espero que te guste!! y sigue escibiendoo!

LolyKou: Bienvenida a mi historia! y que bien que seas igual de romantica que yo! saludos para ti tambienn y aqui esta el siguiente capitulo!

Sereny Moon: Hola nena! lo de la estrella se entendera mas adelante! y lo de Serena y Darien espero que lo entiendas mejor con este capitulo!! nos estamos leyendo!

Hotaru no Hikaru: hola!! espero que este nuevo capitulo te guste como el anteriorrr! cuidate tu tambien y noss leemos!

Princesa Lunar: A mi tambien me encanta la relacion Serena y Seiya es tan naturall nace sola! sin forzarla, espero que mi nuevo capitulo te agrade como el anterior y lo leas!! nos vemo en el proximo


	7. Tiempo

"_**El tiempo es muy lento para los que esperan; muy rápido para los que tienen miedo; muy largo para los que se lamentan; muy corto para los que festejan; pero, para los que aman, el tiempo es eternidad" (William Shakespeare).**_

Capítulo VI. Tiempo.

Luego de concluir esta pequeña reunión-entrevista-bienvenida con la princesa Kakkyu, todos los presentes en ella se encontraban platicando amenamente y en ese instante apareció la estrella fugaz que faltaba.

_**- ¿Así que empezaron la plática sin mi?**_- pregunto un Taiki simulando enfado-

_**- Por supuesto, ¿es que acaso te tendremos que esperar todo el día?-**_ Seiya con una sonrisa se acercaba a saludarlo-

_**- Lo siento algunas personas tenemos trabajo que hacer, cosa que tu no conoces del todo-**_ Taiki le responde a su hermano con una sonrisa.

- _**Y a quien tenemos por aquí, ¿acaso es bombom?- **_dijo Taiki para provocar el enfado de Seiya-

_**- ¡Taiki que gusto verte!-**_ exclamó Serena mientras se acercaba para saludarlo y abrazarlo

_**-A mi también me da gusto-**_ le contestó Taiki mientras respondía a su abrazo _**-Eso me recuerda, que también tengo que hablar contigo ¿tendrás algún tiempo después?-**_ preguntó la chica

_**- Por supuesto, búscame más tarde**__**, tengo algo que hacer en este momento, pero luego estoy libre-**_ Taiki le guiñó un ojo a Serena y no pudo evitar mirar a Seiya al hacer este gesto. Estaba medio enfadado, lo que le provocó una risa que contuvo.

_**- Que les sucede a ustedes dos-**_ Seiya miraba a sus dos hermanos _**-¿se pusieron de acuerdo para molestarme o que?-**_

_**- No se de que hablas-**_ respondió Taiki _**- no entendiendo nada-**_

_**- Yo tampoco, creo que Serena lo trastornó-**_ dijo Yaten mientras reía-

_**- Yo menos-**_ Serena lo observaba con los ojos de inocente.

_**- Bombom no te hagas la inocente, después me explicarás de que va todo esto **__**– **_Serena dudó

_**-**__** mmm… no lo sé, estoy encontrando la diversión a esto de hacerte enojar**_.

Seiya bufó_**- si que divertido ¿no?-**_ y nadie pudo evitar sonreír a esto, el tiempo de las conversaciones serias y formales vendría después.

* * *

En el próspero planeta tierra, las cuatro Sailor Inners se encontraban disfrutando de un día de campo y aprovechando también los últimos días de las vacaciones, pues estaba por comenzar lo que sería su último año de preparatoria.

- _**Ahh, deseo que las vacaciones no acaben nunca- **_dijo Mina mientras suspiraba-

_**- Siempre pensando en los imposibles Mina-**_ Respondió Rei _**-Claro como no está Serena, empiezas conmigo, ¡amiga vuelve pronto!-**_ gritó una Mina histriónicamente

_**- A mi también me agradan las vacaciones, pero quiero comenzar este nuevo año e inscribirme nuevamente en el curso de repostería-**_ sentenció Lita

_**- A mi me agrada la escuela-**_ reconoció Amy-

_**- ¡Amy por favor este año ayúdanos a Serena y a mi, lo necesitaremos estoy segura!**__**-**_Suplicó Mina por ella y su compañera fiel en los exámenes extraordinarios y todas rieron juntas.

En esto se encontraban las chicas, cuando frente a ellas aparecieron las Sailor Outers y claramente sus rostros no eran precisamente de un día de campo.

_**-Oh, que sorpresa chicas, ¿Gustan unirse a nosotras?-**_ preguntó Mina sabiendo de antemano la respuesta-

_**- No tenemos tiempo para esas cosas Venus, necesitamos llegar hacia la princesa- **_respondió Haruka fríamente-

_**- Ya me lo suponía yo- **_concluyó Mina-

_**- Terminen con esto chicas-**_ señaló Michiru en un tono más conciliador.

_**- Necesitamos de su energía para traerla de vuelta-**_ sostuvo Hotaru con la mirada más penetrante que alguna vez hayan visto en sus ojos, las observó a todas-

_**- Esto es serio, esa niña tiene que regresar-**_ dijo Haruka cada vez más irritada.

_**- Esa niña es tu princesa, así que tenle un poco más de respeto-**_ Rei al decir esto se levanto de su asiento para confrontarlas mejor-

_**- Una princesa que huye del planeta para no afrontar sus responsabilidades no merece ser tratada como tal-**_ al escuchar esto de parte de Haruka poco a poco las demás chicas comienzan a pararse de sus asientos y situarse junto a Rei.

_**- Ella tiene que responder ante el Príncipe-**_ dijo Michiru igual de desafiante-

_**- Se lo que Darien**__** representa, como también puedo llegar a comprender su dolor, pero ella es su Princesa, ¡les debería importar su bienestar por encima de todo!-**_ exclamó Lita apretando sus puños impotente-

_**- No digas tonterías su felicidad está junto a él-**_ dijo Haruka con la voz cargada de ira-

_**- Ah, entonces supongo que vienes en busca de nuestra ayuda para que vayamos en busca de Serena, la encuentres, le grites, la humilles y de paso acabar con Seiya, ya que si no estoy muy equivocada, lo culparás de todo-**_ concluyó Mina.

_**- ¡Su deber como Sailor es ir en busca de ella y traerla de regreso!-**_ gritó Haruka

_**- No se pueden rehusar-**_ apoyó Michiru

_**- Nuestro deber como Sailor es protegerla y nuestro deber como amigas es comprenderla. **_Sostuvo Mina-

_**- Créeme que somos capaces de hacer ambas cosas- **_respondió Lita quien también estaba comenzando a enfadarse-

_**- ¡Ustedes no pueden estar de acuerdo con esta locura!, ¡no tiene sentido abandonar todo por una estrella sin nada!-**_respondió Haruka no soportando más la rabia-

_**- No desprecies a tu posible futuro soberano- **_Cuando Rei le soltó esta frase en la cara, Haruka se quedó en silencio y se tomo tiempo para contestar.

_**- Eso no sucederá incautas, él no pondrá ni un pie en este planeta, de eso nos encargaremos nosotras-**_ tanto Michiru como Haruka se miraron de acuerdo con esa afirmación.

_**- Entonces prepárate para luchar contra la Princesa de la Luna Haruka-**_ dijo Rei desafiante

_**-**_ _**Contra las estrellas fugaces "sin nada" de Kimmoku**_- señaló Mina

_**- y contra las guardianas de la princesa**_- afirmo Lita.

_**- Chicas**_- intervino Amy-_** ustedes también son cercanas a Serena, traten de entender, ella se enamoró y por tanto ya no vislumbra una vida sin Seiya, tarde o temprano esto iba a suceder. Si no se habían dado cuenta es porque la mayoría del tiempo están más preocupadas más del futuro de ella como princesa, que de su presente como una chica normal… como su amiga-**_ Amy quien no se había entrometido en esta discusión, con estas palabras esperaba calmar un poco la situación y que entendieran algo a Serena-

_**- Sailor Mercury, si bien ustedes han estado con ella tanto en la pasada vida como en esta para conocerla, comprenderla y acompañarla, no es nuestro caso. Las Sailor Outers no nacimos en esta vida para ser precisamente compañeras de la Princesa, no necesariamente tiene que ser así. Nuestra misión es protegerla de posibles amenazas exteriores y a nuestro parecer, esos forasteros los son- **_Sailor Plut al pronunciar estas palabras, lo hizo de forma tranquila, digno de la guardiana del tiempo, pero no menos decidida a hacer cumplir el futuro-

- _**Esta bien.**_ _**Si no nos quieren brindar su energía, esperaremos a que ella regrese, tenemos tiempo-**_ pronuncio Hotaru

_**- Y el soberano de la tierra también-**_ agregó Michiru

_**- Y estaremos ahí para hacerla cumplir su deber- **_sentenció Haruka.

_**- Y nosotras con ella para soportar lo que venga- **_las desafió Mina.

Y entonces en un segundo, las Sailor habían desaparecido, dejando a un grupo de chicas más que preocupados.

_**- Uff que agotador y supongo que esta no será la primera discusión**_- se sentó Mina en el suelo pesadamente con las piernas cruzadas.

_**- Por supuesto que no, cuando Serena llegue…-**_ Lita cerró los ojos mientras se recargaba en un árbol. La discusión también la había afectado-

_**- ¿Vieron la determinación en sus ojos?, realmente quieren obligar a Serena a cumplir con ese futuro-**_ Amy acompañó a Mina sentándose también en el césped, con una de sus manos sosteniendo su cabeza-

_**- De Haruka y Michiru me lo esperaba, ¿pero vieron la mirada de Hotaru?, era tan fría-**_ Rei solo se encontraba de pie mirando hacia el cielo-

_**- Es tan triste todo esto, pelear con personas que alguna vez lucharon junto a ti por una misma causa-**_ los ojos de Amy se cristalizaron, realmente tenía esperanzas de poder llegar a algún acuerdo, pero con el paso del tiempo lo veía más lejano y fue Mina quien tomando su mano la confortó y le dijo-

_**- Se que no es agradable Amy, pero es el camino que escogimos, solo teníamos dos opciones, estar en estos momentos con ellas, obstinadas en algo que francamente creo que no se cumplirá o apoyar a nuestra amiga y no dejarla sola. Todas decidimos lo último-**_

_**- Tienes razón Mina-**_

_**- ¿Se dieron cuenta que se referían a Darien como si hubieran hablado con él?-**_ dijo Lita cambiando de tema mientras se unía a Amy y Mina-

_**- Es normal que haya querido hablar con ellas, después de todo nosotras también lo engañamos en cierta forma-**_ contestó Rei mientras se recostó en el césped con las manos detrás de su cabeza y los ojos cerrados-

_**- Eso quiere decir Rei, que él ya debe saber toda la verdad, sobre Seiya y donde se encuentra Serena-**_ preguntó Mina con un poco de temor en la voz y fijando su mirada en Rei. Cuando ésta abrió los ojos al fin, vio el mismo temor en ellos -

_**- Es lo más probable-**_ concluyó la chica

_**- ¿**__**Rei qué crees que piense de todo ello?-**_ Lita se imaginaba la respuesta, pero aún así quería hablarlo con sus amigas, les hacía bien compartir sus temores-

_**- No lo se, pero aunque Darien sea alguien **__**cauto, es un hombre después de todo y no creo que se haya puesto nada feliz al enterarse que este asunto viene desde mucho antes y que seguramente en estos momentos su ex-novia se encuentra en brazos de otro- **_

_**- La estará esperando, sabrá cuando ella llegue y con quien llegue también-**_ Amy sentía el mismo temor que sus amigas y se le notaba en la voz-

_**- Esperemos que Sere vuelva pronto, mientras más se dilata todo esto es peor, y que nos avise para estar ahí cuando lo haga-**_ dijo Mina echando la cabeza hacia atrás para apreciar el hermoso cielo que las cubría. Finalmente movió su cabeza como recordando a su amiga y sonrió _**- Estoy segura que algo se le ocurrirá-**_

* * *

Mientras la princesa Kakkyu se encontraba leyendo en el salón, tocaron a su puerta. Era Taiki.

_**- Princesa perdone la interrupción. Acabo de volver del viaje de **__**al que me envió-**_ dijo el chico mientras hacía una reverencia. La Princesa observó el semblante del chico y al parecer su cara demostraba desconcierto.

_**- Tai**__**ki adelante te estaba esperando, siéntate por favor. **_La princesa dejó su libro a un lado para enfocar toda su atención a la plática con su estrella. La verdad, desde hace unas horas que esperaba la llegada de Taiki, esta era una conversación que la tenía inquieta.

_**-**__** ¿Y bien que es lo que pudiste averiguar?-**_

_**-Usted estaba en lo cierto princesa-**_ respondió el chico.

_Flash back._

_La princesa se encontraba en su recámara, cuando comenzó a sentirse mal. Una punzada en el corazón la inquietaba, como queriendo alertarle sobre una alteración en el universo. Salió fuera de su cuarto, encontrándose con uno de los guardias que custodiaba sus aposentos._

_- Se le ofrece algo su majestad-_

_- SI por favor, infórmale a Taiki que requiero de su presencia. Procura que se encuentre solo- _

_- __Si su majestad- __y el guardía emprendió la búsqueda._

_Al rato Taiki tocaba la puerta de la princesa._

_- ¿Princesa se encuentra bien?- __preguntó Taiki un tanto preocupado_

_- Si, gracias- respondió la princesa aún con una de sus manos sobre su pecho._

_- Solo quería saber si tu pudiste percibir hace un momento algún cambio en el exterior- Taiki afirmó con la cabeza, pensó que había sido el único en hacerlo._

_- Así es princesa, hace unos momentos sentí como el cosmos se reagrupaba, buscando un orden- Taiki miró intensamente a la princesa y ella con una mirada llena de comprensión expresó con palabras los pensamientos de ambos._

_- Acaba de morir una estrella-_

_Fin Flash back_

La princesa sintió un intenso escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Su corazonada era cierta. Pero eso no era lo más importante ¿De que o quien era ese resplandor? ¿Qué había producido su extinción? ¿Era esto algo natural o se aproximaban nuevos inconvenientes? El solo hecho de imaginar ese escenario la entristeció de sobremanera.

_**- Y dime Taiki- **_recuperando nuevamente la compostura _**-¿Puedes decirme si esa estrella pertenecía a alguna persona?-**_

Taiki sabía que la primera pregunta que le haría su princesa era esa y francamente fue la primera que se hizo al sentir esa punzada en el pecho hace unas noches atrás.

_**- Princesa, lamentablemente no pude determinar eso con exactitud. La ubicación en donde se produjo este hecho es igual o más lejana aún que la propia Vía Láctea. Posiblemente si ese lugar tenía un soberano como lo tiene por ejemplo el sistema solar… me temo que el brillo que se apagó puede haber pertenecido a esa persona-**_

Conforme Taiki detallaba lo que había presenciado durante su viaje, los miedos de la Princesa Kakkyu irremediablemente iban tomando forma. Algo había sucedido, su corazón se lo gritaba desde lo más profundo. Con la voz un tanto afectada prosiguió con sus preguntas.

_**- ¿Puedes calcular aproximadamente cuando fue que ocurrió?-**_

A esta pregunta si que Taiki tenía una respuesta, pero el problema era que no sabía si revelar o no sus sospechas, ya que no había pasado desapercibido el cambio de actitud de su Princesa al enterarse de estas nuevas noticias, pero tenía que decirle la verdad.

_**- Creo que fue hace una semana, por lo que nuestra percepción no se equivocó, pero lo extraño no es eso princesa- **_

Taiki se tomó su tiempo antes de continuar, se levantó de su asiento y dio la vuelta para darle la cara a su princesa. Observó que ésta contenía la respiración levemente.

**- **_**Las estrellas mueren, pero casi siempre el fenómeno que lo produce es natural, como acumulación de masa, pero en este caso, es como si la hubieran forzado a explotar- **_

Taiki se paseaba de un lado hacia otro, tratando con estos movimientos de encontrar una explicación. Kakkyu no podía levantarse de su asiento, estaba hilando en su cabeza la información dada por Taiki y al mismo tiempo de formular correctamente la siguiente pregunta. No quería expresar la turbación que sentía al pronunciarla.

_**- ¿Que crees que lo haya causado o quien?-**_

Taiki detuvo su paseo al escuchar esta pregunta. La mirada de la Princesa contenía la misma duda que atormentaba su corazón.

_**- No lo se princesa, cuando estuve en ese lugar no detecte ninguna energía maligna, así que si fue alguien, fue un trabajo muy bien elaborado, pero no quiero asegurar nada… yo estoy muy confundido- **_respondió Taiki sinceramente, mientras arrugaba el ceño-

La princesa dejó sus temores personales atrás y trató con todas sus fuerzas en centrarse en lo que realmente debía ocupar su mente en esos momentos. Se removió en su asiento y le indicó a Taiki que tomara asiento junto a ella, en esos instantes necesitaba la compañía de una persona que le brindara la confianza que pedía a gritos. Así que tomó su brazo y habló.

_**- Taiki, que posibilidades hay que la muerte de esa estrella nos pueda ocasionar algún problema, que la gente de nuestro planeta esté en riesgo- **_

Kakkyu prestó mucha atención a la respuesta y abrió los ojos con nerviosismo, mientras que Taiki sabía que esa pregunta tenía un trasfondo. La princesa no solo se preocupaba de la gente del planeta de las flores, sino que por el planeta en el que próximamente viviría una de sus estrellas más amadas, Seiya y también se impacientaba por la persona que los había protegido aún a pesar de ser forasteros en ese lugar, aquella que poseía el resplandor más preciado del universo, un brillo muy tentador… -

_**- Por el momento nada su majestad, pero aún así hay que mantener una constante vigilancia, yo no detecté nada, pero no se como explicar la sensación que me produjo estar en ese lugar…-**_ opinó Taiki, dejando que sus pensamientos llevaran su propio ritmo, hasta que la voz de la princesa lo aterrizó-

_**- Taiki dime la verdad**_, _**¿crees que sea seguro que con estas nuevas inquietudes Seiya y Serena planeen un futuro viaje?-**_

_**- ¿A la tierra dice usted?- **_La princesa asintió-

_**- Es difícil saberlo, no sabemos lo que sucederá más adelante, a lo mejor son solo especulaciones nuestras, nada de que alarmarse, pero creo que si lo que le preocupa es la tierra, pues el planeta azul tiene a su guardián y por otro lado Seiya y Serena se protegerán mutuamente, sin contar a las Sailor Scouts que los cuidarían con su vida, créame ellas son capaces de hacer eso y mucho más.**_

Taiki al pronunciar estas dos últimas palabras hizo que su mente viajara hacia el pasado, cuando ese grupo incondicional de amigas dio su vida por unas estrellas lejanas. Lo que el chico no supo es que esa misma emoción que se albergó en su corazón pudo reflejarse en sus ojos. La Princesa solo guardó silencio y respiró hondo. Taiki tenía razón, ciertamente no estaban seguros de nada, no alarmaría a su pueblo solo por unas sospechas, no se lo merecían después de tanto dolor y tampoco era justo que Serena y Seiya vieran empañada su reciente felicidad. Era mejor esperar y el tiempo determinaría sus próximas acciones.

_**- Está bien. Muchas gracias Taiki, mantendré un especial cuidado con esta información. Por favor te agradecería que no les comentaras nada de eso a tus hermanos ni a la Princesa de la Luna, sería preocuparlos anticipadamente- **_Taiki cabeceó un poco, como cuestionando mentalmente la decisión de la Princesa, pero no la refutaría, al menos no ahora.

_**- Como ordene usted princesa-**_ y se retiró del lugar.

* * *

Serena y Seiya daban un paseo por los jardines del palacio. La princesa de la Luna se encontraba francamente fascinada por la cantidad de exóticas flores que crecían en ese planeta. Era difícil explicar como eran estas, sus colores eran tan vividos, sacados de la mejor fantasía y su textura era inigualable, por lo que no podía evitar saltar de un lado hacia otro, tratando de colmar sus pulmones con ese aroma. Cuando se marchara de este onírico planeta, no quería olvidar esa sensación, pero junto con ese pensamiento le fue casi imposible no recordar también, que algún día debía marcharse… con o sin Seiya.

_**- Bombom, no te me escapes corriendo de un lado hacia otro-**_ reclamaba Seiya quien caminaba unos cuantos pasos atrás-

Serena quien se encontraba pensando en su ida, prefirió sacar eso de su mente por un momento y disfrutar del tiempo con su enamorado

_**- No se de que hablas… lalalalala -**_ Y Seiya no pudo evitar soltar una sonora carcajada frente a esa respuesta y le indicó que se sentaran a la sombra de un frondoso árbol

_**-Ven bombom tomemos asiento bajo ese árbol-**_tanteó el suelo para indicarle el lugar-

Serena entre cansada y resignada dijo _**- Esta bien-**_

_**- Asi que- **_empezó él_**- me puedes decir de una vez que te traías con mis hermanos, primero abrazas a Yaten y le susurras cosas al oído y después lo mismo con Taiki, que además te llamo bombom-**_ Seiya tenía una mirada acusadora

_**- mm… Está**__** bien, te lo diré. La verdad es que yo soy una simple mensajera-**_

Seiya no comprendió y la dejó continuar _**-Cuando le confesé a las chicas mi deseo de venir por ti, Mina y Amy me pidieron que le dijera a Yaten y Taiki que los extrañaban ¿Eso es bueno no?-**_

_**- Ah! Eso era bombom. Claro que es bueno**__**, es excelente diría yo, mis hermanos tienen fuertes sentimientos por ellas dos, pero eres malvada, me torturaste emocionalmente- **_Seiya puso cara de sufrimiento.

_**-Jajaja eres un exagerado-**_rió Serena

**-**_** ¡es cierto por que no me crees!, verte abrazándolos y siendo tan cariñosa con ellos, no se… me turbó-**_ respondió Seiya

–_**¡Por Dios! son tu hermanos tranquilízate-**_ Serena no soportaba la risa.

Él la miró profundamente _**-Amor, tú no tienes idea de la enorme influencia que tienes sobre los demás. Tu calidez es capaz de cautivar y de ingresar a cualquier corazón, es impresionante nunca había visto algo igual a tu luz-**_

Seiya la observaba con una inmensa emoción, la adoraba.

_**-¿Sabes?-**_ continuo Serena _**-esa luz que dices que poseo solo es posible que brille con tal intensidad por una persona, y esa eres tú. No hay nadie que me haga irradiar tanto amor como lo haces tú, así que despreocúpate-**_

Serena lo abrazó y lo besó _**-y me gusta como no tienes idea que me llames amor- **_

Seiya la besó nuevamente. Cuando se separaron, Serena se armó de valor para platicar con él sobre ese tema que en realidad no la dejaba estar plena. Su regreso a casa.

- _**Seiya hay algo de lo que deseo platicar contigo-**_ él prestó atención-

_**- El tiempo que he pasado en este lugar es por lejos lo más parecido a un sueño, mejor que un sueño diría yo porque estas t**__**ú conmigo-**_

Seiya la abrazó _**-Bombom me haces sonrojar- **_ella continuo hablando-

_**- Pero también soy conciente que tengo que regresar a la tierra, no para cumplir con mi responsabilidad, sino más bien para hacer frente a las adversidades-**_Serena se frenó esperando la respuesta-

_**- Por supuesto bombom, te entiendo-**_

_**- Lo que me preocupa-... bueno yo debo partir, pero ¿y tú?, se que tienes una princesa a la cual responder, a tu familia y mi corazón se encoge al pensar en una posible separación- **_Serena buscó la mirada de Seiya y en ella encontró interrogación _**- ¿Como?- **_

_**- Bueno eso que te plantee ¡No me hagas repetirlo!-**_La chica se desesperaba cada vez más-

_**- No no, no entendiste, a lo que me refiero es como no sabes la respuesta-**_ tomo sus manos y la besó con pasión.

_**-Serena**__** Tsukino bombom, si hubieras venido a verme sin sentir ese amor por mi, mi corazón aún así querría seguirte, pero lo hubiera detenido, por tu felicidad y quien sabe en unos 1000 o 2000 años se habría cerrado un poco la herida, pero no fue así, llegaste y me amaste, por tanto ahora ya me es imposible encontrar otra alternativa. Somos una dualidad bombom, si tu me amas, yo te amo, si te duele a mi también, si sufres, la sola idea de eso me lastima, si sonríes yo sonrío tan solo con verte y por lo tanto si tu te vas… yo me voy contigo ¿ves como no tengo otra salida?-**_

Serena no pudo evitar llorar frente a las profesadas palabras de amor y devoción de Seiya

_**- Te amo tanto, que si me tuviera que separar de ti, seria un dolor **__**tan grande- **_confesó Serena

_**-**__**Pero eso no sucederá, cuando llegue el tiempo de irnos así será y mientras tanto disfrutaremos de estos momentos felices que son como la infinidad ¿no crees? –**_

A lo que Serena agregó _**-Amor, si la eternidad existe, solo la quiero si estoy junto a ti. **_Y sus labios se reunieron nuevamente en un suave beso.

*****SyS*****

Holaaaa a todossss mis queridos lectoresss!! de verdad me pone muy contentaa que cada día sean más las personas quee leen mi historia, de verdad me hacen feliz!!, aqui dejo un nuevo capitulooo, obviamente contiene maasss amor entre estA parejita!!, porque simplemente me encantan ellos dos juntos!, ademas tienen que disfrutar su amor en plenitud mientras se pueda porque no siempre todo será felicidad :S, pero eso será en un par de capitulos más, Gracias a mis amigos y amigas que dejan mensajitos con sus opiniones, sugerencias y criticas, todas son bien recibidas por supuesto! Espero que todos pasen una muy bonita pascua de resurrección de la forma en que mejor sea para ustedes =)

Miyoko-chibi: Hola!! bienvenida a mi historiaaa, gracias por tu comentario, pero la verdad no lo entendi bien ¿te referias a que escribiera más de una historia la vez?, no lo se creo que es complicado pero lo intentarE

Selene Kou: holaaaa gracias por escribir un comentario nuevamente y al igual que a mi y a muchas! nos gusta la pareja Serena y Seiya, y bueno Darien en mi historia está planteado como una persona segura de si misma y a veces eso causa rechazo! espero que leas este capitulo saludos!

Miki1920: Holaaa amigaa! no te preocupess por no escribir en el anterior, yo tambien ya entre a la universidad y se lo que es!, que bueno que te gusto mi capitulo anterior! y con respecto a si la determinacion de Serena puede llegar a cambiar, creo que por el momento ella no se planteado fuertemente el problema de su hija, quizas cuando llegue a la tierra, se de cuenta de lo que ello implica!, saludosss y nos leemos pronto!

SerenyMoON: Hola nuevamente! no se si Darien sera 100% un villano en la historia, más bien es un obstaculo más! espero tu comentario y nos leemos

NeoAntares21: Hola otra vez y gracias por tu comentario! y la verdad a mi tambien me gustaria estar en el lugar de Serena y tener a un Seiya para mi jaja! y seria lindo que ellos se quedaran en ese planeta pero no todo es tan facil en la vida.. y que bueno que te guste lo de Yaten y MIna. Con respecto a tu duda las frases que escribo al principio de cada capitulo; algunas son sacadas de Romeo y Julieta, como la del capitulo anterior, y las demás de un libro que me regaló mi padre que se llama "Citas y frases célebres de todos los tiempos" de Laabi Samir M. Si quieres más datos me avisas! saludos y espero tu comentario!

Hotaru no Hikaru: hOLAAA! aqui esta el nuevo capitulo espero que lo veas y nos leemoss!

Loly Kou: es bello el amor cierto?? y en especial cuando es así de puro como el de ellos dos!, creo que tienes mucha razon sobre tu punto de vista y claramente la debilidad de Serena es su corazon, esperemos que eso no le juege una mala pasada, muchas gracias por tus animos y nos leemos!

Seiya-Moon: gracias por leer nuevamente mi historia, y tienes razon es extraño ver a Darien en esa actitud, pero cuando te hacen algo así, es dificil saber como reaccionarr o al menos eso pienso yo. Nos leemos luego!

Kira Masen: Hola nuevamente! opino exactamente lo mismo que tu con respecto al amor entre Serena y Seiya y si pudiera definirlo en una sola palabra, seria pureza, con respecto a Darien, solo hay que esperar su evolucion y su reaccion al verla. Espero tu comentarioo

Athenn: Hola! espero que tus dudas se hayan resuelto un poquito con este capitulo y que lindo que te haya gustado el juego de Serena y Seiya y con respecto a hacer sufrir a Darien jajaj me dio risa!, ya veremos que sucedera! nos leemos pronto!!

SerenitySey: holaa y bienvenida a mi historia!!, en los primeros capitulos la escritura era un poco confusa, pero en los siguientes lo traté de arreglar!, con respecto a los planes de Darien por el momento habrá que esperar y a lo de Taiki pues con este se resolvera, nos leemos en el proximo capitulo!

Princesa Lunar: holaa!! tu mensajito tambien me hizo reirrr, eso del plan de seduccion de Darien para Serena es buena ideaaa y obviamente creo que Seiya es más lindo!, con respecto a las Outers pues están bien desesperadass y en un par de capitulos más veremos su reaccion!, gracias por leer mi historia y nos leemos en el proximo capitulo! y ten un lindo descanso tu tambien


	8. Desiciones

"_**Duda que sean fuego las estrellas, duda que el sol se mueva, duda que la verdad sea mentira, pero no dudes jamás de que te amo" (William Shakespeare).**_

Capítulo VII. Decisiones.

Era ya el comienzo de un nuevo día en el planeta de las flores, aún así para Serena, cada día significaba la dicha de poder disfrutar esos valiosísimos instantes con Seiya, pero al mismo tiempo simbolizaban una cuenta regresiva para su regreso a casa.

Ya habían transcurrido cinco días desde que huyó tan repentinamente aquella noche y le era difícil incluso recordar esos momentos, como si los cubriera un velo que no le permitían escarbar hacia el pasado. Su propia mente la protegía.

A Serena le era muy complicado explicar la dicotomía que le producía esta situación. Nunca podría afligirse de la opción que había tomado porque simplemente eso significaría no estar con Seiya, por tanto no se trataba de una sensación de arrepentimiento, sino que más bien de culpa. Se sentía culpable de preocupar a sus padres, de decepcionar a las Sailor Outers y por supuesto de traicionar a Darien y esto último era lo más alarmante. Aún no planeaba como explicar al príncipe de la Tierra que ya no sentía lo mismo por él, que ya no compartía su visión de un futuro utópico. Serena creía que su error mas grave era no habérselo dicho a tiempo y dejar que las cosas transcurrieran hasta el punto en que ella estalló. ¿Pero como expresarle a un ser querido, porque eso representaba aún Darien para ella, que la magia se acabo, sin romper tanto sus ilusiones como su corazón?.

Esto la hacia sentir una mala persona no merecedora de tanta felicidad. Serena no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar, ¡tenia que ofrecer disculpas a tantas personas y resistir el merecido odio de Darien y lo único que pensaba era en llorar!, seguía siendo una niña incapaz de soportar la adversidad y eso la hacía sentir peor.

_**- Soy tan débil y llorona-**_ dijo Serena mientras secaba sus lágrimas-

_**- Lo de llorona podría llegarlo a aceptar, pero lo de débil, nunca-**_ respondió Seiya quien se encontraba afirmado en el marco de la puerta de la recámara de Serena-

_**- Seiya, si lo soy, huí de mis problemas y no los afronté cuando debía, en este momento sufre gente por mi culpa- **_Serena envolvió sus rodillas con sus brazos y escondió la cabeza entre ellos-

_**- Bombom**__** escúchame, porque te amo nunca te mentiré- **_Seiya se acerco a ella y bajó su cabeza para encontrar su mirada.

_**-**__**Es cierto, en este momento más de una persona debe estar sufriendo por lo acontecido y créeme que no puedo ser insensible a ese dolor –**_ Serena seguía sollozando

_**-Pero tampoco creo que esta situación sea completamente culpa tuya. Si bien permitiste que esto se dilatara más de lo debido, tampoco tenías muchas opciones que digamos. No sabías si confiar en tus amigas, ni menos contar con las Outers- **_

Seiya tomó su mano _**-y no olvidemos la enorme responsabilidad que tengo yo en esto. Si yo no hubiera aparecido en tu vida, muchas cosas jamás hubieran sucedido, seguirías junto a Darien… -**_ Seiya comenzó a hablar más pausado _**- es por eso que si es por sentirse culpable y pedir perdón creo que también debo hacerlo yo, no solo a ti sino que también a él. Perdón por intervenir en tu vida, por confesarte mis sentimientos tan arrebatadamente, pero por sobretodo perdón por amarte y no lograr sacarte de mi corazón-**_

Serena se sorprendió y comenzó a llorar aún más _**-¡Pero como te atreves a sentir culpa y peor aún como es que pides perdón por amarme!, ¡esto es solo culpa mía, yo me equivoque no tú!-**_

Seiya la abrazó para tratar de calmarla _**-bombom tranquilízate, debes entender algo, en el instante en que el desencanto y la falta de cariño se apoderaron de tu relación con Darien, dejó de ser un problema solo tuyo. Las relaciones de pareja tienen ese nombre por algo ¿no crees?, son trabajo de dos si él no te hacía sentir completa, ni tu tampoco eras capaz de hacer eso por él, es porque existía un problema y lo mismo se podría aplicar para nuestro caso, desde el momento en que yo comencé a amarte y por gracia del cielo tu me amaste a mi, se transformó en nuestro problema- **_

Serena poco a poco comenzó a calmarse y entender el punto de vista de Seiya, pero eso solo alcanzaba para mitigar un poco la culpa _**-Seiya, comprendo lo que me tratas de explicar y lo comparto hasta cierto punto-**_

Seiya la miro _**- Ya veo ¿y hasta cual punto te refieres?-**_

Serena mas cauta le respondió_** -No puedes negar que me equivoqué- **_

Seiya afirmó _**-como te dije antes, nunca te mentiría amor, si fallaste en eso, pero es ahí donde interviene mi punto de vista-**_ Seiya la miró profundamente _**-estamos juntos en esto. Regresaremos a la tierra a solucionar todos nuestros inconvenientes, pero por favor te lo ruego no te castigues más, el sentirse culpable no es el camino ni tampoco las lágrimas, arruinan el hermoso rostro de la mujer que amo-**_

Seiya le dio un pequeño beso y Serena le dijo _**-Gracias por ser sincero conmigo, te amo como no te lo puedes llegar a imaginar- **_

Seiya la atrajo hacia sí

_**-Creo que me hago una idea, debe ser**__** aproximadamente la mitad de lo que te amo yo a ti-**_ y sonrió de lado _**-¿y bombom cuando nos vamos?**_-

Serena respiró profundamente para poder responder a eso

-_** creo que es peor seguir dilatando la situación más tiempo. Lo mejor sería partir cuanto antes, claro debo avisar a las chicas- **_

Seiya sonrió sin ganas

_**-Claro tenemos que tener preparada nuestra barrera de protección en la tierra para el ataque de las demás- **_

Serena lo abrazó como pidiendo disculpas por la actitud de las demás Sailor

_**-bombom lo sé, no tienes que explicarme nada**__**, se nuestra posición, además tengo que hablar antes con la princesa, se que ella debe estar al tanto de todo, pero aún así le debo respeto-**_

Serena lo besó dulcemente _**-por supuesto y después que ambos terminemos con eso, partiremos hacia la tierra, juntos-**_

Seiya le devolvió el beso _**-No hay otra forma princesa.**_

**_

* * *

_**Mientras, en la tierra, Darien daba vueltas en su cama. Estaba soñando. A primera vista todo era hermoso, un día soleado y caminaba en un basto campo verde donde hacían contraste unas lindas flores silvestres, al parecer eran margaritas. A lo lejos se divisaba un frondoso árbol que regalaba una hermosa sombra e instintivamente comenzó a dirigirse hacia ese lugar, pero detuvo su paso unos metros más allá, pues algo le llamó la atención.

Una pequeña figura estaba detrás de ese árbol un tanto temerosa de quien se acercaba. Darien miró hacia ambos lados, al parecer ellos dos eran los únicos seres en ese lugar. A medida que se iba aproximando podía contemplar más exactamente de quien se trataba y su corazón dio un latido estruendoso en el pecho al darse cuenta de quien era, pues esos brillantes ojos rubíes por lo menos para él, eran inconfundibles.

Darien corrió hacia el árbol. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a Rini y la verdad la extrañaba, pero no solo era eso. El hecho que Rini apareciera frente a él en estos momentos le hacía aferrarse a la idea que el futuro que día a día se le escapaba de las manos aún podía realizarse.

Cuando por fin pudo alcanzar el sitio donde se encontraba la pequeña algo sucedió, la visión se comenzaba a poner borrosa pero no le tomó mucha atención, después de todo el encontrarse frente a Rini ya era una dicha. Pero ese sentimiento cálido en su corazón no duró mucho y la alegría se transformó en miedo y sorpresa en tan solo unos segundos, porque al momento de tomar el hombro de Rini esta se giró, lo observó con una expresión de pesar y resignación y se desvaneció, como si solo hubiera sido un loco invento de su imaginación.

Darien se dio cuenta que lo que estaba experimentando no era un sueño común. No, nada de eso. Parecía la constatación de un hecho, el futuro había cambiado y en ese nuevo porvenir al parecer la pequeña dama no estaba contemplada.

Esta nueva revelación dejó a Darien estupefacto ¡Lo único que quería era despertar!, no podía aceptar el hecho que su futura hija no nacería. No atinó a nada más que sentarse junto a ese árbol realmente desconcertado, tomó su cabeza entre las manos. La calma de ese lugar se rompió cuando de un momento a otro comenzó a correr una pequeña brisa que mecía las ramas del árbol en donde descansaba y agitaba los cabellos negros del chico.

_**- Rini… -**_

Darien se encontraba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no había notado que el viento estaba soplando con intensidad, susurrando. Más bien "le" estaba susurrando. Era una voz grave de hombre y muy tranquila.

_**- Soberano de la tierra, creo que has entendido perfectamente lo que sucede, pues es una persona muy inteligente, digno de su título.**__**Su mundo ha cambiado y hasta el momento de forma irremediable, pues La Princesa de la Luna simplemente eligió un destino en el que usted y esa niña no están contemplados-**_

Darien levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con su interlocutor, pero no había nadie, solo él y la inmensidad de ese paisaje.

_**- ¿Quién eres tú?-**_ Preguntó el chico y medio sonrió al sopesar las palabras de ese hombre-

_**- No digas tonterías, ella solo ha tenido un momento de duda es normal en ella, yo… yo resolveré las cosas, además esto no te concierne…**_

Darien se levantó del suelo y le dio la espalda a esa voz intentando caminar hacia otro lado mostrando indiferencia, pero la actitud impaciente del hombre no pasó desapercibido para aquella voz-

_**- Mis disculpas Príncipe, yo solo quería ilustrarle como la impertinencia de su prometida o debo decir otrora prometida, ha modificado bastante las cosas aquí ¿no es verdad?-**_

Darien respiró pesadamente, tratando de mantener siempre la compostura. El hecho que personas se introdujeran en sus sueños no era algo nuevo, pero eso no lo hacía más agradable-

_**- ¿Que buscas?-**_

La voz se demoró un tiempo en contestar, hasta que al fin cambió el tono a uno más persuasivo-

_**- ¿Yo?- busco respuestas-**_

Darien miró al viento confundido-

_**- No te entiendo-**_

La voz finalmente había llegado a la parte que le interesaba, porque si esto salía como él esperaba ni siquiera tendría que intervenir para que las cosas siguieran el curso que deseaba, solo se sentaría a mirar el espectáculo cual director de una película tragicómica, desde las sombras.

_**- ¿Qué es lo que harás mi príncipe?, ¿Cómo reaccionarás? Dime ¿realmente permitirás que todo se desmorone frente a tus ojos? Respóndeme Gran Soberano de la Tierra ¿Cuál será tu decisión?-**_

Al momento de escuchar esta pregunta Darien abrió los ojos, se encontraba en el dormitorio de su apartamento, empapado en sudor. Se sentó sobre su cama y se pasó la mano por la frente. ¡En un momento el sueño se había tornado tan vívido! especialmente la imagen de Rini frente a él y el dolor que sintió en el pecho en el instante en que la vio desaparecer, aún se alojaba sobre su corazón.

Pero esa pequeña dolencia no era nada comparado con los efectos que había provocado en él las palabras dichas por esa persona, porque al parecer esa voz sabía más de su situación actual que él mismo y eso lo sacaba de sus casillas.

¡Maldición!, esa sensación de frustración no le gustaba para nada y lo peor es que poco a poco comenzaba a albergar un sentimiento no solo de decepción y molestia hacia Serena, era algo más… estaba enojado, ofuscado con ella, con su actitud infantil, con su falta de lealtad. Estaba enojado con las Sailor Scouts, por fomentar la locura de Serena, por no ser sinceras con él y estaba enojado con Seiya… ese hombre que solo había visto de pasada, que había estado con Serena un par de meses ¡pero que la había deslumbrado al límite de hacerla abandonar todo!

Los puños de Darien se tensaron al punto que sus uñas casi rasgaron la piel de la palma de sus manos.

Al parecer la paciencia y la calma del Príncipe de la tierra habían llegado a su fin.

* * *

Serena se encontraba cerca del lugar donde aterrizó por primera vez en ese país, lista para hacer contacto con sus amigas. Necesitaba la máxima concentración del mundo y rogaba porque al menos parte de sus amigas estuvieran juntas.

_**- Espero que resulte Seiya. Realmente quiero saber de ellas- **_decía la chica mientras se paseaba nerviosa-

_**- bombom ten confianza en ti, así como yo-**_ y le infundió valor-

_**- Esta bien, ahí voy- **_Serena cerró los ojos y le rogó al cristal de plata para que le permitiera hablar con sus amigas. Pronto una hermosa luminosidad pálida la envolvió y el cristal legendario comenzó a brillar, la luna en su frente apareció y poco a poco vislumbró el rostro de sus amigas.

Mientras en la tierra, las chicas se encontraban tomando unas manteadas en el Crown Center, cuando todas sintieron el llamado de Serena-

_**- ¿Chicas perciben eso cierto?- **_preguntó Amy

_**- Es como una luz, la veo en mi mente-**_ Lita miró a las demás

- _**No no, como un resplandor cálido-**_ los ojos de Mina brillaron _**-¡Es Serena estoy segura!-**_

_**- Tenemos que irnos de aquí- **_Rei se puso de pie _**-Vamos al parque y esperemos no haya nadie lo suficientemente cerca-**_.

Las chicas corrieron al parque más cercano y no viendo a nadie cerca, se sentaron en un círculo para concentrar mejor su energía y poder responder al llamado de Serena

_**-¿Chicas me escuchan?**_

_**- ¡Serena si estamos aquí!-**_ Mina gritó_**- Amiga te extrañamos tanto- **_

_**- Yo también a ustedes-**_ y Serena comenzó a llorar-

_**- Serena deja de llorar y no desperdicies el tiempo**_- Rei la reprendió pero luego se calmó - _**¿Cómo estás?-**_

La rubia se enojó pero contesto al instante_**- Rei no me molestes. Estoy muy bien. Todo ha sido maravilloso, el planeta es hermoso y bueno Seiya también-**_ Serena enrojeció.

_**-¿Eso quiere decir que se lo dijiste cierto? y como lo tomo cuéntanos-**_ preguntó Lita.

Serena sonrió _**-Bueno al principio creía que estaba soñando y después no me creyó- **_Serena pensó en ese momento y sonrió para sí_**-**_

_**- ¡Es un tonto como no te cree después que hiciste un viaje estelar por el!-**_ regañó Mina

_**- Eso mismo le dije, pero tendremos tiempo para conversar de eso, les contaré todo-**_

_**- Quiere decir que planeas volver**_- preguntó Amy

_**- No estuvo en mis planes no hacerlo amigas- **_y Serena tuvo ganas de llorar nuevamente pero se contuvo

_**- ¿Y cuando crees que lo harás?-**_ Rei se interesó en esta respuesta

_**- Creo que ya es hora de hacerlo, estamos planeando volver esta misma noche-**_ contestó la princesa.

_**- Eso quiere decir que no vendrás sola- **_concluyó Mina con una voz pícara.

_**- ¡Claro que no! Seiya vendrá conmigo-**_ enrojeció al sonar tan efusiva y cambio de tema-

_**- ¿Chicas se han comunicado con mis padres?-**_

_**- Por supuesto-**_ afirmó Amy y continuo _**-les dijimos que tú estás en una especie de "retiro espiritual" en las montañas, específicamente en la casa de unos parientes de Rei y que planeabas volver pronto- **_

_**-¿Están muy enfadados?- **_contuvo la respiración ante una respuesta no favorable-

_**- Preocupados diría yo, pero no enojados. Ellos te quieren mucho y solo desean lo mejor para ti**_- Lita la tranquilizó con esta respuesta-

_**- Y… ¿Darien? ¿y las demás?- **_las chicas se revolvieron de sus asientos y guardaron silencio por un momento y fue Mina quien respondió.

_**- Bueno… la verdad es que no hemos podido comunicarnos con él. En todo caso creo que es mejor que tú le hables directamente y con respecto a las demás, tú sabes lo temperamental que son-**_

_**- ¿Tan mal esta todo?- **_Serena se afligió-

_**- Serena no te preocupes por eso ahora. Lo importante es que vuelvas sana, que aquí nosotras te estaremos esperando, además ya extrañamos tus tonterías-**_ Rei trato de sonar relajada-

_**- Te defenderemos de lo que sea y no solo a ti. Sabes que Seiya es un muy buen amigo para nosotras y si él significa tanto para ti, con mayor razón aún-**_ Amy terminó por suavizar la plática-

_**- Gracias amigas, por todo y espérenme en este mismo lugar, ¡en la noche ahí estaré!-**_ Serena exclamó y con esa frase la plática acabó

_**- Adiós y no te preocupes- **_Las chicas soltaron sus manos, se levantaron del suelo donde se encontraban sentadas y fueron a prepararse para recibir en la noche a los viajeros.

Luego de esto la luz dejó de brillar y Serena abrió los ojos, se sentía exhausta, pero ahí estaba Seiya para socorrerla, inmediatamente la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó al mismo árbol donde habían estado días antes.

_**- ¿bombom estás bien, te duele algo?-**_

_**- ¡Estoy bien, solo tengo mucha hambre!, gaste mucha energía sabes-**_ y lo miró con los ojos brillantes por la emoción que le provocaba el comer-

_**- Afortunadamente ahora tienes una excusa para comer en exceso-**_ pero Serena a eso no respondió, estaba pensando en otra cosa y Seiya se intrigó

_**- Dime bombomcito en que piensas- **_Serena se trató de sentar por sí misma apoyada en el árbol y jugó con sus dedos, indecisa si preguntar o no lo que tenía en mente, pero la duda era más grande, así que lo hizo-

_**- En aquel momento, cuando te confesé lo mal que me sentía y mi deseo por volver a la tierra a solucionar mis problemas, en ningún instante dudaste de mi, es decir, no paso por tu cabeza que podría estar arrepentida- **_Serena lo observó realmente interesada en su respuesta

_**-¿Lo estas?-**_ preguntó Seiya levantando una ceja-

_**-No tonto, solo me preguntaba porque tú no lo mencionaste-**_ Serena lo miró mientras él se tomaba su tiempo para responder-

_**- Es fácil bombom, después de todo lo que me haz contado y a todo lo que renunciaste por mi, es difícil dudar del amor que sientes por este bello hombre-**_ y sonriendo la abrazó. _**- Y hace un momento realmente comprendí que eres la personificación de la Luna, tu brillo es tan puro y níveo, pero no así apagado, por el contrario es cálido y transparente capaz de colarse en lugares inimaginables y es así mismo como siento tu amor dentro de mi, se expande cada día más dentro de mi ser y contra ese sentimiento es imposible levantar dudas-**_

Serena lo besó con adoración y luego de eso Seiya le susurró al oído

_**-En este momento podría titubear con respecto a cualquier cosa, pero menos de tu amor.**_

**_*****SyS*****_**

**_Holaaaa a todos!! espero que hayan tenido un muy lindo descanso de semana Santa y que lo hayan disfrutado. Estoy muy atareada con la Universidad asi que como tengo un tiempito libre aprovecho de subir un nuevo capitulo!. Gracias a las personas que día a día siguen mi historia y especialmente a las que dejan mensajitoss son bien recibidoss. Nos leemos en el proximo capitulo Adios!_**

Miki1920: Hola nuevamente! espero que hayas tenido un lindo descanso! y que bien que te gustara el capitulo pasado!! ami tambiem me hubiera encantado que lahistoria del anime o manga hubiera sido distinta, pero tienes razon para eso tan los fic! para soñarr y no ers exageradaa uno se expresa de la fomra en que lo siente! espero qe este capitulo te agrade y nos leemos, que estes bien!

Sele-chan: bienvenidA a mi historia y gracias por tu comentario! me sube el animo, espero que este capitulo te guste y nos leemos luego!

Srita. Rossy Kou: Hola! no tengas miedooo! para la pelea falta un poco más y bueno la actitud desafiante de las Inners es justificable, tienen que proteger Serena y ella defender su amor! , con respecto a Rini... en este capitulo se le nombra un poco! y no estas loca!!! me agrada tu alegria! que disfrutes tus vacaciones si es que todavia tienes y nos leemos

Hotaru No Hikaru: Hola otra vez! que bien qe mi capitulo te haya gustado y especialmente la declacion de Seiya, la verdad es lo que me gustaria que me dijerann en una situacion asi! nos leeemos

Selene Kou: Hola otra vez! gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia! y me alegra mucho que te gusten mis capituloss y buenooo no es que quiera que llores con lo que escriboo pero es bueno llegar al corazon de las personas con mis dialogoss me hace feliz!, espero que nos sigamos leyendo adios!!


	9. Despedidas

"_**Fuertes razones, hacen fuertes acciones" (William Shakespeare).**_

Capítulo VIII. Despedidas.

Seiya caminaba en silencio por los pasillos del gran palacio del planeta Kimokku, formulando en su interior las palabras correctas para explicarle a su princesa que debía marcharse con Serena esa misma noche. A ella no había querido comentarle nada, pero la verdad, estaba nervioso. No quería dejar a su princesa desprotegida, ni tampoco a sus hermanos, aunque tenía la corazonada que ellos aún tenían algo que decir al respecto. Ya se encontraba fuera de la habitación de la princesa y tocó la puerta

_**- Princesa ¿puedo pasar?-**_

_**- Adelante Seiya-**_ le hizo un ademán para que entrara - _**¿pasa algo?-**_

_**- La verdad es que necesito platicar con usted-**_ la miró de reojo-

_**- Suenas demasiado serio, no pareces tú-**_ y le sonrió para infundirle seguridad-

_**- Jaja… bueno estoy un poco nervioso-**_ y Seiya se paso la mano por el cabello-

_**- No lo estés, puedes decirme lo que te inquieta-**_

_**- Princesa… usted ha sido testigo del amor que siento por Serena incluso antes que ella me confesara el suyo… pero también sabe que ella no puede quedarse aquí por siempre- aja-**_ La princesa esperó que este continuara y Seiya se armó de valor-

_**- Lo que quiero decir es… bueno vengo a solicitar su permiso para abandonar este planeta y comenzar una nueva vida en la tierra-**_

* * *

Serena se encontraba arreglando sus cosas para lo que sería el viaje en la noche. Aún no sabía que hacer con el vestido de novia dejarlo era una opción, después de todo, no estaba en sus planes volvérselo a poner, pero creía no era lo correcto, así que lo envolvió cuidadosamente y lo colocó al bolso. En eso estaba cuando llamaron a su puerta.

_**- Adelante-**_

_**- ¿Serena puedo hablar contigo?-**_ la rubia se dio vuelta para mirar a quien formulaba la pregunta.

_**- Si Yaten por supuesto, toma asiento- **_y le indico el sillón en el que ambos se sentaron-

_**- Veo que estas preparando tus cosas para tu regreso, no pensé que fuera tan pronto-**_

_**- Si bueno tú sabes, tengo algunos asuntillos que resolver-**_ y Serena trató de sonreír-

_**- ¿Y supongo que este viaje no lo harás sola cierto?- **_Serena se sorprendió por la pregunta-

_**- Este… creo que Seiya pretendía hablar con ustedes de esto, pero ya que estás aquí… es verdad Seiya irá conmigo-**_

Yaten la miró con firmeza, pero ella continuo hablando_**- ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme**_**?**-

Él sabía que ella posiblemente se sentiría mal por lo que venía a decirle pero esa no era su intención, al contrario creía que si le decía realmente sus temores, su relación podría ser mejor a futuro.

_**- Serena yo no tengo nada contra ti, creo que eso es imposible ya lo intenté una vez, es solo que estoy preocupado por mi hermano. Él sufrió mucho en tu ausencia, incluso yo muchas veces me enfadé por su actitud, pero por lo menos en ese entonces él tenía el consuelo de que eras feliz o por lo menos todos creíamos eso. Pero ahora las cosas son distintas, él volvió a verte, es como si todo el amor que sentía por ti se hubiera multiplicado y vuelto a renacer y no se el efecto que podría producir en él perderte nuevamente- **_Yaten guardo silencio y Serena procesó las palabras expresadas por el chico-

_**- Yaten yo… yo no tengo intenciones de alejarme de Seiya yo lo amo y lucharé por ese amor- **_Serena se movió en su asiento nerviosa, le hacía sentir mal que cuestionaran su amor hacia Seiya.

_**- Serena se que lo amas eso está a la vista ¿pero tendrás ese mismo valor allá en la tierra, cuando veas como están las cosas?- **_Serena recordó las veces en que sus amigas no permitieron que viera a Seiya, por lo que Yaten tenía sus razones para desconfiar, aún así levanto su mirada y le contestó-

_**-Yaten, yo se que soy una persona que la mayoría de la veces me dejo llevar por las opiniones de los demás, pero cuando estoy con Seiya todo eso cambia, tengo la necesidad de defender lo que creo es correcto y por primera vez estoy convencida de que él es lo mejor para mi – **_La rubia le sonrió y puso su mano sobre el hombro del chico-_** por favor ten fe en mi, si no estuviera segura de lo que siento por tu hermano, jamás hubiera venido a este lugar a ilusionarlo por nada- **_Yaten le sonrió, y tocó la mano de la rubia que ella sostenía en su hombro. Le creía-

_**- Serena… confío en ti, es solo que me preocupo por él y gracias por entender mis razones. Solo me queda apoyarlos en todo…- **_Serena rió estaba feliz de que el hermano de Seiya la aceptara y por fin el tema estaba zanjado, pero ahora era ella la que tenía una gran duda y esta era la oportunidad de resolverla-

_**- Yaten al contrario me alegra mucho que Seiya tenga a su lado a gente que lo quiere tanto o más que yo, ¿pero ahora puedo ser yo la que te pregunte algo?-**_

Yaten se sorprendió-_** Si, claro- **_

_**-¿Dime Yaten, qué es lo que harás tú? **_

* * *

Mientras en la tierra, una pequeña gatita parecía no conocer la alegría desde que su dueña se marchó sin dar explicación. Luna conocía perfectamente la personalidad de Serena, pero para ella, esto rayaba en la locura y peor aún, ¿Cómo es que no había tenido la confianza suficiente para confesarle sus verdaderos sentimientos?

Se sentía engañada y no tenía la más mínima idea de cual iba a ser su reacción cuando tuviera a la Princesa frente a ella, por el momento se encontraba preocupada, las chicas no habían dado ninguna respuesta del posible paradero real de Serena. En eso estaba, cuando en la habitación de la rubia comenzó a aparecer una tenue luz, que al rato permitió visualizar de quien se trataba. Luna hizo una reverencia.

_**- Reina Serenity, es un honor volverla a ver- **_La Reina sonrió-

_**- Luna, somos viejas amigas, no es necesario que te inclines frente a mi- **_y la gatita se irguió

_**- ¿Puedo saber cual es el motivo de su visita?, aunque tengo unas leves sospechas-**_

_**- El motivo es claro, mi hija, pero puede ser que la razón sea distinta a la que crees-**_ los ojos de Luna titubearon –

- _**No entiendo Reina- **_La soberana se sentó junto a ella-

_**- Luna, se que estás preocupada por mi hija, yo también, pero desde mucho antes que todo este embrollo sucediera ella no estaba bien, puede ser que a simple vista siguiera siendo la misma niña amable y dócil, pero su corazón albergaba una pena muy difícil de llevar, ella estaba perdida y muy sola- **_La gatita se entristeció, no se había percatado de aquello, Serena nunca le comento nada

**-**_**Yo… no lo sabía-**_

_**- No te culpo querida amiga, mi hija puede ser muy convincente si se lo propone, además ella pretendía ocultar su condición, pero es imposible engañar a los verdaderos sentimientos, siempre, con o sin planearlo, salen a flote- **_y la Reina la miró, como dando a entender lo obvio

_**- Eso quiere decir que… ¡claro!-**_ y Luna lo comprendió y se le vinieron a la cabeza recuerdos, aquella persona que hizo lo increíble por permanecer a su lado y que con sacrificio y fervor se ganó su amor

_**- ¿ella nunca lo olvidó verdad?- **_La Reina asintió-

_**- Al parecer el brillo de esa estrella fugaz fascinó de una manera irreversible a nuestra Serena y es por eso que vengo esta noche a ti, así como ella recurrió a mí ese día en que decidió marcharse para buscar su destino. Sé que es complicado entender como ella pudo hacer algo así, para mí también, pero te pido así como yo lo hice, que no la juzgues precipitadamente, espera que hable contigo, escúchala y luego decide- **_

_**- Reina, yo… la escucharé nunca estuvo fuera de mis planes no hacerlo, soy su amiga. Pero no se si todas las personas involucradas lo hagan- **_Sus pensamientos se fueron inmediatamente a las Sailor Outers y a Darien-

_**- Luna, lo sé y estoy muy afligida por ello. Por favor no la abandones, te pido que dejes a un lado tus prejuicios, yo… no puedo estar con ella físicamente, pero sé que tu lo harás por mi- **_Gruesas lágrimas corrían tanto del rostro de la soberana y de la gatita-

_**- Reina Serenity, no se preocupe, confíe en mi-**_ Su majestad asintió firme, pero al mismo tiempo sus ojos se endurecieron.

-_**Lo hago Luna. Pero mi viaje no tiene solo este propósito. Mantente alerta Luna, algo ha cambiado en el universo, puedo sentirlo y no se que repercusiones puede producir**_**-** Luna cambió su semblante, sintió una leve punzada en su corazón, la Reina tenía razón algo no andaba bien.

_**- A que se refiere Reina-**_

_**-No lo se con exactitud Luna y no se si sea bueno o malo, es por eso que te pido no divulgar con nadie aún esa información aún- **_La Reina miró a la gatita asintiendo con la cabeza y se levantó de la cama donde estaba sentada

_**- Esta bien Reina, como ordene-**_

_**- Es hora de irme, gracias por tu comprensión y te encargo mucho a la Princesa, ella es espléndida tu lo sabes, pero es una niña, puede cometer errores. Adiós compañera- **_Y la Reina se marchó.

* * *

_**-Vaya-**_ comenzó a hablar la princesa Kakkyu _**-sabía que este momento tarde o temprano llegaría, pero nunca pensé que fuera tan pronto, ni la tristeza que sentiría- **_y la princesa bajó la mirada, con los ojos ya cristalizados por la pena, mientras Seiya se sentía culpable-

_**- Princesa disculpe, en ningún momento ha sido mi intención causarle aflicción, pero yo..-**_

_**- Seiya, lo sé, desde el momento en que ella llegó y ambos se confesaron frente a mi, supe que te marcharías, solo que no esperaba que fuera tan pronto- **_La princesa se calmó no quería que su estrella se afligiera **-**_**Supongo que la prisa es porque Serena, debe solucionar varias cosas inconclusas en el planeta azul-**_

_**- Así es y la verdad, no quiero que pase por eso sola, prometí estar siempre junto a ella-**_

Kakkyu le sonrió tiernamente

_**-Y me parece lo más lógico, es por esto mismo que deseo darte un pequeño obsequio antes que partas- **_Seiya quedó totalmente sorprendido-

_**- ¿Eh?, princesa con el solo hecho que me deje marchar junto a bombom es un regalo para mi- **_Kakkyu camino hacia el otro extremo de su habitación.

_**- Nada de eso, se que lo mereces-**_

Y de uno de los cofres que tenía sobre su tocador extrajo dos objetos muy brillantes, eran dos sortijas de un metal rojiso. El chico abrió la boca para protestar, pero Kakkyu no lo dejó-

_**- Esto Seiya son dos anillos y contienen un elemento valiosísimo, que les da una tonalidad roja. Esta piedra es una de las más resistentes en todo el universo, es así como tu amor por la Princesa de la Luna tendrá que perdurar a través del tiempo. Dale uno de esos anillos cuando tú lo estimes pertinente- **_

Seiya los tomó en sus manos no muy convencido_**- Princesa no se que decir son preciosos, creo que no puedo aceptarlos-**_

_**- Claro que puedes Seiya, tómalo como un recuerdo de este bello planeta que siempre te extrañará-**_ y suavemente la princesa se acerco a Seiya y depositó un beso en su frente-

_**- Y no sientas culpa de partir, si la razón por la que lo haces es el amor, créeme que no debes hacerlo- **_

Seiya no pudo evitar que sus ojos se poblaran de lagrimas, al igual que los de la princesa del fuego _**- Gracias Princesa, por todo-**_

_**- Basta de lágrimas-**_ le dijo a su estrella _**- y es mejor que llames a tus hermanos, si mi intuición es la correcta, es mejor despedirse de todos a la vez ¿no?-**_

* * *

_**- ¿A que te refieres no comprendo?-**_ e inconcientemente el chico se revolvió nervioso-

_**- Yaten creo que sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero. Dime, después de revelarte el mensaje enviado por Mina, ¿piensas quedarte aquí en Kimokku o comprobarlo por ti mismo?- **_Serena lo miro seriamente, tratando de romper la pared impuesta por Yaten-

_**- Yo… no lo sé Serena, nunca me he planteado dejar mi planeta, ni mucho menos a mi princesa… hasta ahora. Sería muy doloroso, tú sabes que ella es muy importante para mi- **_Serena movió su cabeza afirmativamente, entendiendo el dilema del chico-

_**- Yaten, se que es triste, tampoco me agrada que Seiya deje atrás a los suyos por mi, pero estoy segura que la princesa Kakkyu quiere lo mejor para ustedes y por la forma en que reaccionaste al contarte que Mina te extraña, yo creo que la dirección de tu corazón esta clara- **_

Serena tomó su hombro y Yaten mostró una leve sonrisa_**- Yo… me alegré mucho cuando me lo dijiste, pero no estoy segura si ese sentimiento es de amistad o de algo más, podría sentir lo mismo hacia Seiya o Taiki- **_La duda de Yaten se podía ver en sus ojos-

_**- ¿Y por que no vas tú mismo y se lo preguntas?-**_ Yaten se debatía entre decir o no lo que estaba pensando en esos momentos, pero finalmente se decidió-

_**- Serena yo… tengo miedo no quiero sufrir, perdóname por lo que te voy a decir, pero vi como Seiya sufría por ti, era un dolor tan profundo que se notaba a simple vista, yo… no se si soy lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar algo así-**_

- _**Yaten yo… lamento mucho por todo lo que hice pasar a Seiya y creo que nunca me lo perdonaré **_- el chico se sintió culpable y la miró con cara de disculpa, Serena solo sonrío- _**no, déjame continuar por favor. Por tanto, en mi interior siento que lo que me espera a mí en la tierra no es nada comparado con el tiempo que Seiya soportó este amor en silencio. Pero tengo la esperanza que todo ese pesar y tristeza tiene una recompensa y por lo menos esta es la nuestra, nos amamos, estamos juntos y con toda la fe en que podremos aguantar lo que venga. La única forma de saber si algo realmente vale la pena, es sacrificarte por eso- **_

Yaten no pudo pronunciar palabra durante un buen tiempo, finalmente se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta, antes de retirarse se dio la vuelta, movió su cabeza de un lado hacia otro y le sonrió a Serena-

_**- Eres ruidosa y molesta la mayoría del tiempo-**_ Serena solo le mostró la lengua, sonriente y Yaten se puso un poco más serio _**-Pero son en estos instantes en los que veo a la verdadera Princesa de la Luna, la luz del astro te cubre –**_ e hizo un pequeño gesto en señal de reverencia_** -y de paso envuelve a los demás. Espérenme esta noche, tengo que hablar primero con la princesa-.**_

**_

* * *

_**Taiki se encontraba en su habitación leyendo un libro sobre el origen de las estrellas e inevitablemente sus pensamientos vagaron hacia una dulce niña tanto o más inteligente que él. Había notado el cambio de actitud de Seiya, que no tenía otra explicación que la llegada de Serena, también había algo nuevo en Yaten y por un instante añoró esa magia que existía en los ojos de sus hermanos.

_**- Pero que estoy pensando, la princesa me necesita en este lugar- **_y se levantó de su cama para dirigirse en busca de su majestad. Cuando ya se encontraba fuera de la habitación de Kakkyu, vio llegar a su lado a Yaten.

_**- Oh, ¿Qué haces aquí?- **_preguntó Taiki extrañado-

_**- Necesito hablar con la princesa ¿y tu?-**_ Yaten le dio una mirada de intriga- _**también.**_

Desde el interior de la habitación se escucho la voz de Kakkyu

_**-Mis estrellas pasen, estaba por mandarlas a buscar, pero creo que no será necesario-**_

_**- Princesa ¿sucede algo?-**_ Preguntó Taiki a lo que ella respondió

_**- No lo sé, ¿Sucede algo? **_y miró a ambos chicos y fue Yaten quien hablo primero-

_**- Princesa yo… tengo que hablar con usted. Se que esto sonará muy precipitado de mi parte, pero solicito su permiso para viajar junto con Seiya a la tierra- **_

_**- ¿Qué, ya te marchas, tan pronto?- **_Taiki miró con sorpresa a Seiya, quien no había intervenido hasta ahora en la charla

_**-Si, lo decidimos hace muy poco con bombom, ella necesita arreglar ciertas cosas… y yo deseo estar con ella-**_

_**- Ya veo-**_ respondió con cierto aire de tristeza.

Yaten prosiguió hablando

_**- Princesa, no quiero que piense que soy un ingrato, pero yo… creo que si no hago este viaje, nunca podré despejar ciertas dudas- **_Yaten tenía temor que la princesa no comprendiera los motivos de su petición, pero todo lo que encontró fue una mirada dulce por parte de ella-

_**- Nunca podría pensar eso de la estrella que fue capaz de congelar su corazón para estar a mi lado. No preguntaré las razones de tu partida, pero si son tan importantes y poderosas como las de Seiya, solo me queda desearte lo mejor- **_Yaten respiró aliviado y ahora la mirada de la princesa se posó en Taiki-

_**-¿Y tu Taiki a que has venido?-**_ Taiki estaba estupefacto. Sus hermanos se irían, decididos a emprender un viaje por las personas que amaban ¿y él?

_**-Yo solo necesitaba platicar de algunos asuntos con usted-**_ Kakkyu vio en el chico la indecisión en sus ojos y no podía soportarlo. Si él no era capaz de tomar esa decisión, ella lo haría por él y se lo agradecería-

_**- Taiki, necesito que hagas algo por mí, viajarás a la tierra con tus hermanos. Si las cosas están tan difíciles como lo sospecho, La princesa de la Luna y Seiya necesitaran de todo el apoyo posible- **_Taiki negó sutilmente con su cabeza-

_**- Pero princesa, es preciso que me mantenga en este lugar-**_

_**- Taiki te necesito en la tierra-**_ el chico entendió en mensaje oculto detrás de esas palabras. Si el cambio experimentado en el universo se había producido por alguna entidad maligna, iría inmediatamente tras la soberana del sistema solar. Bajó su cabeza y afirmo-

_**- Si princesa. Como usted ordene-. **_Era el momento de las despedidas.

– _**Estrellas fugaces, si bien ustedes ya no son Starlights, aún conservan el poder de las estrellas dentro de su interior. Desde ahora en adelante vivirán en el planeta tierra y por lo tanto deberán procurar la protección de la Princesa de la Luna, reina de ese sistema, la defenderán así como lo hicieron en el pasado por mí- **_los tres aceptaron esa última orden-

_**- y pase lo que pase, manténgase unidos-**_ y los abrazó sentidamente, era como desprenderse de la familia, pero no quería que sus estrellas sufrieran por ello, así que aguantó las lágrimas y les sonrió

_**- Y ahora que ya está todo dicho, es hora que se marchen. La princesa de la Luna los espera.**_

* * *

Serena se encontraba en su dormitorio impaciente, ya era de noche y Seiya aún no regresaba. Quizás Kakkyu no estaba de acuerdo con su viaje y eso la preocupo_**- ¡Oh no!-**_ exclamó Serena _**- Olvidé hablar con Taiki, tengo que buscarlo antes que me vaya-**_

Serena acababa de pronunciar estas palabras cuando Seiya ingresaba al dormitorio-

_**- ¿Buscar a quien bombom a mi?-**_ Seiya le preguntó con una hermosa sonrisa y estiró sus brazos para recibir en ellos a Serena y ella lo abrazó-

_**- Bueno si, pero no… te extrañé mucho-**_ y se percató que Seiya no venía solo por lo que observó por sobre su hombro.

_**-¡Taiki, Yaten que gusto verlos!, Taiki tengo que hablar contigo es importante- **_pero Seiya la interrumpió-

_**-bombom, puedes hablar con él en otro momento, porque la verdad no iremos solos en este viaje- **_Serena se sorprendió pero no como Seiya esperaba

_**- wow esto es genial, de Yaten ya me lo esperaba,! pero Taiki me sorprendiste!-**_

_**- Si bueno tengo que cumplir ordenes de la princesa- **_Seiya se sorprendió por la respuesta de la rubia

_**- ¿Ah si?, y como es que ya sabías la decisión de Yaten-**_

_**- No seas curioso hermanito- **_y le guiñó un ojo a Serena. Seiya bufó medio molesto.

_**- Creo que es hora de emprender el viaje princesa-**_ Kakkyu interrumpió su pequeña discusión y se acercó a ella

-_**Cuida mucho de mis estrellas, que ellas harán lo mismo por ti-**_

_**- Gracias princesa, lo haré. **_Mientras sujetaba la mano de Seiya fuertemente, Serena invocó nuevamente al legendario Cristal de Plata para que los condujera de regreso a la tierra. Una blanca luz cegadora los envolvía a todos y solo pudieron ver cuando ya se encontraban en la tierra.

*****SyS*****

Holaaaaa a todosss mis queridos lectoress! creo que es la primera vez que tardo en subir un capitulo, la verdad no me gusta demorar mucho, se lo que se siente esperar por saaber que sucederá en las historias que también leo, asi que traigo la continuacion! Serena y los demás volvieron a la tierra y desde ahora en adelante las cosas se pondrán muy dificiles en varios aspectos! pero se verá en el futuro! Gracias a las muchas personas que leen y dejan mensajitos son muy importantes para mi me ponen contenta! Saludos a todos!!!

Seiya-Moon: Holaa! tienes toda la razonn Seiya siempre sabe que decir es el hombre perfecto cierto?? espero que la continuacion te agrade y nos leemos luego

Hotaru no Hikaru: seiya es lindisimo verdad? y por el momento este es el capitulo del adioss! en el proximo ia veremos accion! nos leemos

Kira Masen: Hola! si lo que soño Darien es fuerte, y luego se verán las consecuencias de ello y bueno más adelante vendrá el cara a cara entre las sailor! saludos y nos leemos

Renee: Hola! gracias por leer mi fic y ojala puedas leer este nuevo capitulo! nos leemos!

Srita. Rossy Kou: Hola! La persona que habló con Darien no es el caos! luego se revelará quien es!. Espero que te este llendo bien en el trabajo y que puedas leer nuevamente mi historia! cuidate y nos leemos! adioss

miky1920: Hola linda! que bien que te intriguee! esa es la idea no?? espero que puedas leer mi fic y que descanses con el! y tienes toda la razon somos compatriotas!! que bien encontrar a alguien de mi pais por aca me alegra muchooo! nos leemos luego saludosss

Selene Kou: Hola nuevamente! me gusta que escribas seguido! espero que te guste este nuevo capitulo y trataré de subir el otro cuando pueda nos leemos!

Loly Kou: Hola! tienes toda la razon, muchas cosas en la vida no son fáciles, pero hay que aferrarse a aquello que es lo más importante y en este caso el amor, tanto romántico, como fraternal para salir adelante. Espero te agrade este nuevo capitulo y nos leemos adioss

Princesa Lunar: Hola! la persona que habló con Darien claramente quiere influenciarlo para que actue de una determinada forma y solo de él depende sucumbir o no ante esa influencia! Nos leemos y cuidate! adioss


	10. Reencuentros

"_**El amor alivia como la luz del sol tras la lluvia". (William Shakespeare).**_

Capítulo IX. Reencuentros.

En el momento en el que cuatro chicas se encontraban impacientes caminando de un lado hacia otro, una gran luz blanca comenzó a cubrir todo el lugar, entonces lo entendieron, la princesa de la Luna había regresado, así que se movilizaron hacia donde los viajantes aterrizarían.

Cuando por fin el destello se apagó pudieron vislumbrar a sus cuatro amigos.

Serena en ese momento abrió los ojos lentamente, vio a sus incondicionales compañeras y corrió feliz a su encuentro.

_**- ¡Chicas, las extrañé tanto!-**_ y sin evitarlo comenzó a llorar-

_**- Tranquila Sere no llores-**_ Amy la abrazó para que su llanto se detuviera-

_**- ¡Deberías estar feliz!-**_ Lita sonrió contenta, ella temía que Serena no volviera-

- _**Lo sé amigas no son lágrimas de tristeza, al contrario, son de felicidad. Yo… las quiero mucho, son muy importantes para mi- **_Serena se sentía un poco más tranquila al sentirse cerca de ellas y claramente a sus amigas las sucedía lo mismo.

_**- Hay Serena, nunca vas a cambiar ¿verdad?-**_ Rei la miró con una media sonrisa e igual le dio un cálido abrazo a su amiga

_**- ¡Rei no me molestes, mala!-**_ y le devolvió el abrazo sonriente-

_**- Ah! ¿y a mi no me toca ni un abrazo nada?-**_ preguntó Mina quien se hacía la ofendida-

_**- ¡Mina! Te eche tanto de menos-**_

_**- ¡Lo sé yo también!-**_ y ambas comenzaron a llorar como bebés mientras las demás las observan entre risas y resignación, porque sí, eran iguales.

Mientras tanto los chicos miraban este espectáculo con distintos sentimientos en su interior. Seiya estaba feliz de ver a Serena tan contenta. Yaten estaba a punto de un infarto cardiaco y Taiki estaba la verdad intrigado por la reacción de cierta chica en particular. Fue en este momento cuando ellas se dieron cuenta que no estaban solas y corrieron al encuentro de los hombres.

_**- Pero que tenemos aquí, ¿el regreso de los three Ligths o me equivoco?- **_preguntó Rei con una gran sonrisa mientras daba un fraternal abrazo a Seiya-

_**- Creo que eso sería lo mejor ¿no?, de algo tenemos que vivir después de todo- **_respondió Seiya igual de contento-

_**- Oh si, me imagino a sus antiguas fans volviéndose locas por su retorno-**_ dijo Lita mientras daba un apretón al hombro del chico en señal de apoyo-

_**- no no no, nada de fanáticas colgándose del cuello de Seiya- **_exclamó Serena mientras hacía un gesto de negación con su dedo. Seiya solo la observó con ternura-

_**- Como están chicas- **_preguntó por fin Seiya-

_**- Nosotras bien, estábamos ansiosas por su llegada, los extrañábamos a todos. Bienvenidos- **_habló Rei representando a todas, especialmente a Mina y Amy que perdieron el habla repentinamente

_**- Gracias Rey, no sabes lo que eso significa para mi-**_

_**- Y para nosotros también- **_Habló por fin Yaten ya sintiendo su corazón un poco más normal-

_**- Yaten, ¿como estas?-**_ Preguntó Mina por fin con una voz menos chillona de lo normal-

_**- Eh… Hola Mina, bien, yo… solo espero que tengamos la oportunidad de charlar un día de estos-**_ respondió Yaten nuevamente con indicios de infarto-

_**- Oh, claro-**_ y Mina le sonrió abiertamente, feliz por este primer contacto-

- _**Chicos creo que se está haciendo tarde- **_dijo Taiki quien observaba todo en silencio-

_**- ¿Como estás?, me extraña mucho verte por aquí-**_ habló al fin Amy

_**- Hola Amy, bueno… la verdad estoy cumpliendo órdenes de la princesa-**_ le dijo Taiki mientras sonreía levemente. Amy se entristeció por este saludo. Inmediatamente miró a Serena, quien le hizo un gesto de _"tengo que hablar contigo mañana, no me odies"_ y Amy solo asintió-

_**- Bueno que les parece si nos vamos a descansar. Mañana nos podremos reunir en mi casa y platicar de todo esto y otras cosas más que tendremos que resolver, nosotras acompañaremos a Serena hasta su casa. ¿Les parece?-**_ Rei en su interior creía que lo mejor era que ellas acompañaran a Serena a su casa. Ya era tarde y no querían exponerse a una visita inesperada de las demás Sailor. Seiya comprendió la mirada de preocupación de la Sailor del fuego-

_**- Tienes razón Rei, es mejor así. Mis hermanos y yo tenemos que hablar inmediatamente con nuestro antiguo representante, después de todo necesitamos comenzar a trabajar y conseguir un lugar donde vivir-**_ Seiya tomó la mano de Serena, se acercó a ella y depositó un tierno beso en su frente.

_**-¿Bombom mañana pasaré por ti bueno?**_- Serena se entristeció un poco-

_**- Si, es solo que te extrañaré mucho. Te amo-**_

_**- Lo sé yo igual, pero mañana será otro día lleno de felicidad. Te amo-**_

_**- Ya basta, mucho amor por el día de hoy, es tarde y debes hablar con tus padres-**_ Rei sin quererlo había tocado un tema que a Serena la ponía sumamente nerviosa.

Por un instante adquirió un color transparente. El hecho de enfrentar a sus padres la tenía sumamente nerviosa y la verdad le hubiera encantado que Seiya estuviera con ella en esos momentos sosteniendo su mano, pero en su interior sabía que debía hacerlo sola. Si estaba decidida a dejar atrás a la débil Serena, este era uno de los pasos a seguir.

_**- Uh Rei, gracias por arruinar mi felicidad**_- Serena hizo una mueca de desagrado y Seiya la abrazó un poco preocupado-

_**- ¿bombom estarás bien?-**_ Serena afirmó su cabeza en el hombro del chico y suspiró pesadamente-

_**- Uhm, no quiero mentir estoy muerta de miedo- **_y delicadamente depositó un beso en la mejilla de su amor_**- pero se que debo hacerlo, además es mi familia y sé que me comprenderán-**_

_**- Está bien bombom, pensaré en ti cada minuto hasta que llegue la mañana- **_La abrazó aún más fuerte mientras Serena soltaba una pequeña risa de satisfacción-

_**- ¡Lo sé, porque me amas!-**_ Seiya rió y todos comenzaron a moverse nerviosos por las demostraciones de amor de la pareja, Mina no pudo evitar ver de roejo a Yaten, quien ya observaba desde hace mucho rato a la rubia. Rei impaciente rodó los ojos y tiró del brazo a Serena-

_**- ¡Serena vamos!- **_Serena tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el cuello de Seiya y se negaba a soltarlo, mientras que Seiya miraba a Rei con cara divertida-

_**- Chicas parece que están empecinadas en arruinar mi felicidad- **_y finalmente depositó un tierno beso de despedida en los labios de Serena_**- pero no te preocupes amor, mañana después de nuestra reunión te secuestraré solo para mí-**_

Serena no pudo evitar esconder su rostro en el pecho del chico

_**- ¡Seiya!, haces que me sonroje- **_

_**- Que bien que pueda producir ese efecto en ti, te amo-**_

Así se marcharon los chicos por su lado, mientras las chicas acompañaban a Serena a su casa, ya era tarde, pero no era el final de la noche para la rubia, tendría que llegar a su casa y dar unas cuantas explicaciones más.

* * *

El sol comenzaba a palidecer esplendor en el planeta de las flores y la Princesa, recostada sobre su cama reflexionaba sobre los últimos acontecimientos. Sus estrellas más queridas habían decidido seguir su propio camino y eso le provocaba una profunda pena, pero no se podía permitir decaer, tenía a cargo a toda una nación que dependía de ella así que el luto por la partida de sus ex guardianas tendría que ser discreto y breve.

Poco a poco el sueño la fue embargando y se vio envuelta en un mundo completamente distinto al habitual. Se encontraba en una habitación blanca y completamente vacía donde solo se podía divisar a lo lejos una gran puerta color caoba. Tenía una extraña sensación, sentía por un lado una gran soledad, que podía ser producto de haber dejado ir a sus estrellas por lo que el sueño a lo mejor era un reflejo de su estado actual… pero había algo más, el encontrarse en ese lugar le hacía intuir que tenía algo importante que averiguar, así que impulsada por una curiosidad poco normal recorrió unos cuantos metros hasta quedar frente a ella a esa puerta. Tomó la manilla lentamente e ingresó a este nuevo escenario. La nueva habitación era el vivo reflejo del universo, estrellas por doquier ocupaban cada espacio del lugar y en el centro de todo se encontraba sentada una mujer vestida de blanco, sobre cuya espalda caían libremente largos cabellos color dorado. La mujer le sonrió delicadamente y con un movimiento de su mano la invitó a sentarse junto a ella. Kakkyu jamás había visto a aquella persona, pero creyó sentir una cierta cercanía con ella así que dio unos cuantos pasos más y tomó asiento con aquella mujer.

_**- ¿Dime esto es un sueño verdad?**_

La mujer la observó calladamente, hasta que abrió un poco los labios para contestar.

_**- Así es. Es la única forma de poder advertirte sobre lo que se avecina-**_

Kakkyu sintió como su corazón comenzaba a dar latidos irregulares.

_**- A que te refieres no comprendo. ¿Dime quien eres?-**_

La mujer, quien contemplaba la inmensidad del sitio donde se encontraban, le dio la cara para responder-

_**- Yo soy Agathe y tú fuiste capaz de percibir la extinción de mí ser. Por tiempos inmemoriales fui guardiana de la parte más alejada del universo, hasta hace poco…es por eso que estoy aquí, para enmendar un poco mi debilidad. Pronto él se presentará ante ti y querrá algo muy poderoso que tú posees-**_

Kakkyu recordó el dolor que había sentido hace casi dos semanas atrás producto de la muerte de esa estrella y realmente se lamentó el no haber tomado más en serio la situación, porque definitivamente no había sido por causas naturales, algo no estaba bien y lo peor fue que su alma se lo dictó en todo momento. Casi en forma mecánica su puño se apretó sobre su pecho.

_**- Dime quien es él, que busca, de verdad no lo comprendo. Yo no poseo nada tan valioso como dices**_-

Agathe la miró con sus grandes ojos marrones colmados de temor y angustia.

_**- Claro que sí, es solo que con el paso del tiempo algunas cosas son dejadas en el olvido… y solo se recuerdan cuando es preciso hacerlo, estoy segura que lo harás, pero temo que cuando eso suceda sea demasiado tarde. Ten cuidado princesa, él es distinto a otros que haz conocido, alguna vez poseyó un corazón, pero ahora ya no está y ahora es solo maldad, sin piedad, sin remordimientos**_-

La princesa trató de calmar su respiración que cada vez se descontrolaba más y tragó saliva varias veces, pues su garganta estaba seca ante la estremecimiento.

_**- Yo… no se que debo hacer-**_

Agathe notó la incertidumbre de Kakkyu y estiró una de sus blancas y frías manos hasta hacer contacto con las de la princesa. Kakkyu se sobresaltó ante el gélido tacto de Agathe pero no las quitó.

_**- Trata por todos los medios de resistir su poder, lucha como yo no pude hacerlo, es por mi culpa que él se encuentra un poco más cerca de su verdadero objetivo… él-**_

Tanto las manos que Kakkyu sostenía tan firmemente como todo el cuerpo de la mujer adquirieron un matiz casi traslúcido hasta casi desaparecer, así como el sonido de sus palabras se fue perdiendo en el viento. La princesa del fuego se alteró y sus ojos derramaron lágrimas de impotencia-

_**- Espera no te vayas, ¡son muchas cosas que no entiendo!, ¡necesito que te quedes!-**_

Agathe con un último hilo de voz, respondió a una alterada princesa.

_**- El pasado ya no puede ser remediado, pero sí el futuro. Desde hoy en adelante todo el universo debe enfocarse sola en una cosa, en su protección-**_

Kakkyu despertó empapada en sudor, temblaba de pies a cabeza, su rostro estaba humedecido por las lágrimas y su cabeza daba mil vueltas. Se encontraba realmente atemorizada, porque ese no había sido un sueño común, sino que un aviso que el peligro estaba cerca y a pesar del miedo, la frustración y la confusión no podía sacar de su mente las últimas palabras que Agathe había dicho para ella, casi en un susurro, como algo que no debe ser oído, un secreto, una verdad oculta. _"El siempre las ha deseado… "._

_

* * *

El camino hacia casa se le había hecho cortísimo y Serena comenzó a temblar ligeramente. En su mente ideaba las mejores palabras para explicar su huída desde una iglesia atestada de gente y su desaparición por aproximadamente una semana sin dar luces de su paradero. Se imaginaba la preocupación de su madre y el enojo de su padre. Pero ya no tendría que pensar tanto en ello, porque se encontraba ya fuera de su casa y experimentaría todo eso en carne propia._

_**- Serena tranquilízate por favor, si no estás calmada no podrás explicar bien las cosas-**_ Amy mientras le decía esto la abrazaba para infundirle confianza, mientras que Lita tomaba su mano y le acordaba del plan-

_**- Recuerda que estuviste en las montañas en la casa de unos parientes de Rei-**_ Serena no pudo hablar, tenía un nudo en la garganta y solo asintió, mientras se separaba del abrazo de sus amigas y se pasaba una mano por la cabeza. Mina se puso frente a ella y arregló un poco su cabello.

_**- Y que tú nos pediste de favor que no se lo dijéramos a nadie porque necesitabas pensar las cosas- **_Serena se separó de sus amigas y respiró agitada-

_**- Chicas lo sé, todo el camino he venido memorizando el plan, pero no puedo evitar ponerme nerviosa- **_de lo ojos de Serena comenzaron a brotar pequeñas lágrimas y fue la misma Mina quién secó sus lágrimas-

_**- Sere no llores, si decidiste empezar con todo esto, debes afrontarlo con valentía, tú sabes que esto es solo el comienzo-**_ Serena se limpió la cara e inhaló aire varias veces para controlar su respiración, hasta que al fin se encontraba más calmada. Rei se acercó a ella y la miró firmemente. Serena no necesitaba consuelos, tenía que armarse de valor.

_**- Eres fuerte, nos tienes a nosotras y a Seiya- **_

_**- Si chicas tienen razón, no más lágrimas**_ - Y se dio vuelta para mirarlas por última vez antes de entrar**-**_** Deséenme suerte- **_

Todas sus amigas la miraron con comprensión y a su vez on una sonrisa en los labios.

_**- ¡Claro que si!. Adiós y nos vemos mañana-**_

Sus amigas se marcharon con la esperanza que la rubia diera por lo menos un primer paso y solucionara las cosas con su familia.

Cuando Serena entró a su casa sintió una gran nostalgia en su corazón. No se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento lo que realmente había extrañado su hogar. Caminó muy despacio para no despertar a su familia, cuando vio que la luz de la cocina estaba aún encendida. Seguramente sus padres estaban despiertos. Pobrecitos, los estaba haciendo pasar por mucho sufrimiento y juró que sería la última vez que por su cobardía hacía pasar malos ratos a los demás.

Cuando la madre de Serena sintió que la puerta de la casa se abría y luego se cerraba suavemente, su corazón dio un vuelco, porque dentro de ella sabía que su hija estaba de regreso.

_**- Kenji- **_dijo ella tomándole la mano y sonriendo agradecida_**- Serena ha regresado-**_

_**- ¿Que?-**_ dijo su esposo levantándose rápidamente de su asiento, pero ella lo retuvo-

_**- Espera, deja que ella se acerque, necesita armarse de fuerzas para hablar con nosotros, estoy segura de ello-**_ y él volvió a sentarse, esperando con ansias viéndola entrar por la cocina.

Cuando Serena vio a su madre parada junto a la puerta con los brazos abiertos y los ojos llenos de lágrimas, sin pensarlo corrió hacia ellos como una niña pequeña y lloró sin vergüenza.

_**- ¡Mamá perdóname, perdóname por preocuparte así!, yo… yo no sabía que hacer estaba tan desesperada, no sabía a quien acudir por favor no me odies- **_y no podía evitar seguir llorando-

_**- ¡Hija, por Dios, como puedes pensar siquiera que te odiamos!, estábamos tan preocupados sin saber de ti ¿Cómo estás?-**_ Ikuko también lloraba, pero de felicidad. Su hija al fin había regresado y eso era lo único que le importaba-

_**- Mamá estoy bien, solo… solo necesitaba estar sola- **_y Serena por sobre el hombro de su mamá observó el rostro de su padre. Estaba parado junto a una silla con la cara calmada. Serena tuvo miedo, pero aún así se desprendió del abrazo de su madre y corrió hacia él-

_**- Papá, perdóname por favor, no me odies yo estoy muy avergonzada de hacerlos pasar por todo esto, pero si me dejaras explicarte…-**_ Su padre correspondió el abrazo con calidez. Él también se alegraba en demasía por la vuelta de su hija, pero también necesitaba hablar con ella seriamente.

_**- Hija ven aquí-**_ y la miro a los ojos conduciéndola a una de las sillas de la cocina

_**- Creo que no existen padres que amen más a sus hijos como nosotros, así que si tu temor era ese despreocúpate, pero sí que tienes mucho que explicar ¿Cómo pudiste cometer tal imprudencia?-**_ Serena tomó una mano de ambos padres, ya que el momento de hablar había llegado-

_**- Mamá, papá yo… necesito que se sienten un momento para que charlemos.**_

Así Serena se dirigió al living junto a sus padres, necesitaba explicarle ciertas cosas, obviamente no les iba a decir donde estuvo realmente todo este tiempo, pero si iba a revelarles lo más importante.

Su padre se sentó expectante _**- Está bien hija, estamos sentados, ahora comienza-**_

Su madre se sentó junto a ella abrazándola _**-Puedes decirnos lo que sucede, sabremos comprenderlo- **_

Y así Serena comenzó a hablar.

_**- Bueno ustedes saben que durante el año pasado Darien se marcho al extranjero. Yo… bueno sufrí mucho durante su ausencia y en esos momentos me refugie en mis amigas y también en… Seiya-**_ sus padres se miraron sorprendidos y comenzaron a entender el hilo de la plática, así que fue Ikuko quien habló para que Serena se sintiera más relajada-

_**- ¿Seiya es ese joven cantante, el que tenía una banda con sus hermanos?-**_

_**-mm.. - **_dijo Kenji_**- Si creo que lo recuerdo, ¿era tu compañero cierto?-**_

_**- Si-**_ respondió Serena dando un suspiro y mirando a sus padres de reojo _**-Bueno él realmente se comportó excelente conmigo, me escuchó, me acompañó, nunca me dejó sola a pesar de… bueno a pesar de muchas cosas. Él siempre sintió por mi algo más que una simple amistad, pero ustedes me conocen yo jamás hubiera traicionado así a Darien y menos durante su ausencia.**_

Los dos padres asintieron, después de todo sabían como era su hija, pero fue nuevamente Ikuko quien acertó-

_**-¿Aquí viene el "pero" cierto?- **_

Serena afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza y vio la comprensión en los ojos de su madre.

_**- Él tuvo que marcharse por algunas razones y cuando se fue al mismo tiempo regresó Darien. Pensé que con su retorno todo estaría bien como antes, pero no fue así. Mi corazón extrañaba a Seiya de una forma que no era normal, yo lo añoraba, soñaba con volverlo a ver solo una vez más-. **_

Serena bajó un poco su rostro, sentía pesar. Su madre quién aún tenía uno de sus brazos alrededor de ella lo apretó en señal de apoyo, que siguiera continuando.

_**- ¿Y así te diste cuenta que te enamoraste de él cierto?-**_

_**-¡Mamá, yo no lo planeé! es solo que me empezó a hacer falta su voz, su sonrisa, sus palabras de aliento y finalmente todo, ¡todo me recordaba a él!, hasta que eso se hizo insoportable de llevar.**_

Kenji quien había guardado silencio este tiempo, al fin lo comprendió y muy a su pesar se trataba de otro chico, pero aún así se reservó sus opiniones y prefirió preguntar otra cosa.

_**- ¿Y no pensaste en decirle eso a Darien antes que te pidiera matrimonio?-**_

_**- Yo… no tuve el valor papá, no tenía el suficiente coraje para decepcionarlos a ustedes, a Darien y a mis amigas-.**_

Ahora fue su padre el que tomó la mano de Serena y la miró con una expresión firme.

_**- Decir la verdad no es decepcionar que nunca se te olvide hija, a pesar de lo que puedan pensar los demás. Las personas que realmente te aman, que creen en ti y en tus decisiones no se sentirán decepcionados, porque si es así es porque no confían en ti-**_

Lo primero que se le paso por la mente a Serena cuando su padre le dijo esas palabras fue el rostro de las Sailor Outers, pero aún así escucho la pregunta de su padre.

_**- ¿Y que pasó el día de tu boda?-**_

_**- Yo esa tarde simplemente no lo soporté más. Hubo algo que me recordó a él de una forma casi irreal, solo pensé en correr y escapar-**_

Serena miró a su padre, quien estaba recordando los hechos de esa noche

_**- No sabes el susto que me llevé. Cuando salí del auto miré hacia atrás para encontrarme con la hija que se supone llevaría al altar y cuando me doy cuenta solo vi a lo lejos un vestido blanco moviéndose como la luz-**_

Serena lo abrazó, se sentía pésimo.

_**- Lo siento tanto papá, por todo lo que tuvieron que pasar por mi culpa, la ceremonia, los invitados, los cuchicheos de la gente**_-

Ikuko palmeó la espalda de su hija y negó con la cabeza, no estando de acuerdo con lo que dijo ella.

_**- Hija a tu padre y a mí eso no nos importa, lo único que nos duele es que no hayas tenido la confianza para decirnos todo- **_Serena asintió con la cabeza y les obsequió una sonrisa-

_**- ¿Y que harás ahora, hablarás con Darien, te casarás?- **_Serena lo miró con los ojos desorbitados y negó con los brazos-

_**- ¡No papá claro que no! Si tomé una decisión tan difícil no puedo desistirme. Ya no hay vuelta atrás, yo…estoy enamorada y lucharé por ese amor- **_Ikuko la calmó, pero la voz de ésta sonaba un poco triste, había algo que la preocupaba.

_**- Hija pero como lo harás ¿acaso no me dijiste que ese joven ya no se encontraba aquí?-**_

Serena se pudo un poco nerviosa y pasó la mano por uno de sus chonguitos, ya que aquí entraba en acción una de las mentiras que había estado memorizando horas antes, así que respiró profundo y se decidió a hablar, esperando que sus padres no la descubrieran-

_**- Bueno… este… en esta parte de la historia entran mis amigas. Cuando se dieron cuenta que mis sentimientos habían cambiado y que había decidido no casarme, llamaron a Seiya y bueno… el vino hacia esta ciudad a verme y pronto podrán saludarlo y platicar con él.**_

La cara de Serena se iluminó al acordarse de Seiya y su madre no fue indiferente ante eso, hacia tanto tiempo que no veía esa sonrisa en su rostro, mientras que Kenji arrugó el ceño, hasta que habló-

_**- ¿Y cuando lo verás?**_

_**- Pues mañana en la mañana-**_ Serena vio las distintas expresiones de sus padres, uno sonriendo, el otro pensativo_**- Que les parece todo lo que les relate, por favor sean sinceros conmigo-**_

Y obviamente tenía que ser el padre de familia el que diera el veredicto final. Serena comenzó a sudar en frío.

_**- Hija tienes 17 años. Cuando hablamos de tu matrimonio tú sabes que fui uno de tus más férreos opositores, pues para ese nivel de compromiso considero que eres muy pequeña, pero acepte solo porque es lo que querías. Cuando decidiste no casarte, aunque no de la forma en que hubiera querido no pude evitar sentirme un poco alegre**_- y sonrió un poco avergonzado al ponerse contento por ese suceso-_** aún eres una niña ante mis ojos, pero se que no es así, estás creciendo y en poco tiempo más serás toda una mujer. Yo ya no puedo decirte que hacer y que no, solo puedo aconsejarte y mi consejo es que si amas a este joven y él te ama a ti, inténtalo, no lo rechazaremos si es eso lo que piensas, nos daremos el tiempo de conocerlo y comprobar con nuestros propios ojos porqué él se ganó tu corazón-**_

Ikuko movió la cabeza apoyando su marido y no pudo evitar abrazar a Serena, quien no cabía de felicidad. Un primer paso ya estaba dado, pero su madre aún tenía algo que decir.

_**- Pero también queremos pedirte una cosa. Tienes que solucionar algunas cosas. Habla con Darien, él es un buen hombre que no se merecía eso. Pídele disculpas y cierra esa etapa de tu vida de la mejor forma posible- **_Serena la miró titubeante.

_**- Mamá lo sé, es solo que tengo mucho miedo de hacerlo, si me costó hablarlo con mis padres, imagínate…**_

Serena miró a sus padres con cara de temor y su padre tocó su frente con un dedo-

_**- ¿Es difícil ser adulto cierto?, cuando nos equivocamos tenemos que tener la capacidad de reconocer los errores y pedir perdón-**_

Serena suspiró y luego hizo un puchero_**- Entonces odio ser adulta papá-**_

Y ambos padres no pudieron contener la risa. Esa era la Serena que querían ver, la hija que tanto extrañaban y a la que tanto amaban.

Ikuko no podía dejar de abrazarla - _**Lo sé hija, no es del todo divertido, pero creo que el momento de las pláticas debe acabar. Ya se hizo muy tarde y mañana será un nuevo día-**_

_**- Tu madre tiene razón, es mejor que subas a tu cuarto a descansar porque creo que mañana será importante para ti-**_

Serena se separó un poco de ellos para comenzar a subir a su pieza_**- Gracias papá y gracias mamá por comprenderme y escucharme en cada momento. Los amo mucho, a ambos y les prometo que nunca más les esconderé nada-**_

_**- Hija te amamos y lo que te pedimos es que nunca más desaparezcas así- **_

Serena les regaló una hermosa sonrisa y corrió feliz a su dormitorio. Su corazón se sentía un poco más aplacado sintiendo el amor de sus padres tan vividamente cerca de ella.

_**- ¡Adiós que descansen Los quiero!-**_

Luego de ver su hija saltar feliz como antes no pudieron evitar sonreír y abrazarse ya tranquilos.

_**-¡ Oh, querido! estoy tan contenta de que mi pequeña regresó, es el mejor regalo que me podrían haber dado-**_

_**- Lo se Ikuko, yo me siento igual… es solo**_- Kenji puso cara de pocos amigos y su esposa soltó una pequeña carcajada-

_**-¡Qué ! ¿No esperabas que se tratara de un chico cierto?-**_

Kenji rodó los ojos y le contestó _**- Es que apenas termina con Darien y ya aparece otro que me la quiere robar-**_

_**- Kenji, tú lo has dicho, ella no es una niña-**_

_**- Lo sé querida, pero el decirlo es una cosa, pero el sentirlo…-**_

Ikuko optó por tomar su mano _**- Vamos, será mejor irnos a dormir, mañana será otro día para nosotros también. Además puede ser que conozcamos formalmente a ese joven-**_

_**- ¡Oh perfecto!**_

Y ambos subieron felices, con toda su familia ya reunida.

* * *

Lejos al otro lado de la ciudad, la llegada de los visitantes no había pasado desapercibida.

_**- Sentiste eso- **_La Sailor de las profundidades marinas dirigió su mirada a su fiel compañera-

_**-Si MIchiru, la Princesa ha vuelto- **_Haruka comenzó a caminar de un lado hacia otro-

_**- Y no viene sola-**_ sentenció Hotaru.

_**- Era de esperarse-**_ respondió Michiru quien su mirada no se despegaba de Haruka

_**- Esto cada vez se pone mejor. Tenemos que prepararnos- **_Haruka al terminar de pronunciar estas palabras se dio cuenta que Michiru se encontraba un tanto perturbada y Setsuna también lo notó _**- Hay algo más, ¿que ves?- **_

_**- Que pasa-**_ preguntó Haruka preocupada-

_**- Hay algo… o alguien acechando desde muy lejos, esperando. Es una oscuridad inmensa-**_

Las Sailor guardaron silencio por un instante y fue la más pequeña de ellas quien lo rompió-

_**- Acechando que cosa**_**- **Michiru guardó silencio un momento para concentrarse mejor, pero no logró nada nuevo-

_**- No lo se, pero tengo un mal presentimiento. Algo no está bien**_

- Setsuna se sentó a su lado, mientras Haruka vociferaba muy enojada

_**- ¡Tiene que ver con esas estrellas fugaces estoy segura!-**_

Michiru giró su cabeza hacia ella, pero tenía la mirada perdida _**- Si, pero a la vez no-**_

_**- Explícate-**_ le pidió Hotaru quien tampoco entendía lo que decía su amiga-

Michiru trataba de buscar las palabras más adecuadas para explicar la sensación que la embargaba, pero no pudo

_**- Ellas no son las culpables, pero a la vez hay algo sobre ellas…. no lo sé, hay algo que no cuadra- **_

Tomó su cabeza entre las manos frustrada. Setsuna quien era la más cercana a ella en ese instante, sostuvo su mano-

_**- Descuida, lo averiguaremos-**_

Haruka quien estaba completamente concentrada en como abordar el día de mañana a Serena fue quien cambio radicalmente de tema-

_**- Ahora solo debemos preocuparnos de hablar con esa niña y alejarla a toda costa de esos-**_

Michiru la observó nuevamente y súbitamente se levantó de su asiento respondiéndole desde el umbral de la puerta

_**- Si… puede que tengas razón-**_

La duda en la voz de la Sailor fue evidente y no fue indiferente para sus compañeras. Definitivamente algo no estaba bien.

*****¨SyS*****

Hola a todossss!! aqui estoy subiendo un nuevo capitulo de mi historia!! no he tenido mucho tiempoo, pero aún asi hago un pequeño espacio para leer sus comentarios e ir dando forma a mi fic!, Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia y tambien a los que se toman el tiempo de escribir un mensajito!. A veces las cosas en mi vida diaria no resultan como deben ser, pero cuando leoo sus palabras de verdad hacen que el día mejore =) Nos leemos en el proximo capitulo Adiosss

Athenn: Hola nuevamente!! trate lo menos posible en actualizar espero que puedas leer este capitulo! un saludo y nos leemos!

Hotaru no Hikaru: Hola!! que bien que te haya gustado la actitud de Yaten, el se preocupa por Seiya y simplemente no lo quiere ver sufrir! y ahora que ya estan de regreso comienza la verdadera prueba! Cuidate y Nos leemos

Seiya- Moon: Hola!! como ya ves! ya regresaron y desde aqui comienza la accion! jaja saludos

areliniño: Hola! gracias por escribir y considerar linda mi historia, espero puedas ver este capitulo! nOs leemos al proximo!

Amo a Seiya: jajaj tu nombre me dio risa, que bien que compartas con todos nosotros la admiracion por este personaje y trate de tardar lo menos posible! ojalá sigas leyendola y nos leemos para el proximo

Loly Kou: Hola otra vez!! que te haya gustado el que Yaten pudiera sincerarse con Serena, creo que formarán un gran lazo y con Taiki, solo el tiempo lo dirá y ahora que volvieron la union es lo que los hará fuertes. Saludos y nos leemos

Princesa Lunar: Hola linda! la Princesa Kakkyu si bien estuvo triste por dejar partir a sus estrellas, sabe que es lo mejor y ahora que llegaron a la tierra veremos como será su actutud para con Seiya!. Gracias por tus felicitaciones y nos leeemos

Sandya Moon Kou: Hola binevenida! tienes razon las despedidas son dolorosas pero a la vez inevitables. Espero que este capitulo te guste como los anteriores y nos leemos en el proximo

Sele-chan: Hola otra vez! Que bien que confies en el amor de Serena y Seiya es su gran fortaleza. Muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones y espero puedas leer este nuevo capitulo saludos y nos leemos!


	11. Confianza

**"_De lo que tengo miedo es de tú miedo" (William Shakespeare)._**

**Capítulo X. Confianza.**

El sol poco a poco mostraba su esplendor y los rayos se colaban por las cortinas del dormitorio de Serena, la calidez de la mañana le anunciaba que debía levantarse para comenzar un nuevo día, pero un día nada de corriente, pues había vuelto después de aproximadamente una semana y eran varias las personas que deseaban saber que había ocurrido durante ese tiempo. Afortunadamente el primer paso estaba dado, había hablado con sus padres y para sorpresa suya la habían recibido con los brazos abiertos, tanto a ella como a la razón de su partida.

Y Serena no pudo evitar sonreír sonoramente como una tonta al recordar que esa mañana vería nuevamente a Seiya… su Seiya. Y si la vida lo permitía así sería por toda la eternidad. Dio vueltas en la cama con el pecho hinchado de felicidad pensando en todas las cosas hermosas que a ambos les depararía el destino desde el día de hoy, porque a partir de esa mañana Serena comenzaría a transformar sus sueños en la más absoluta de las verdades.

Se paró de la cama de un salto más animada que nunca, cuando la sonrisa de pronto se le congeló en los labios, porque frente a ella sentada en el suelo observándola detenidamente se encontraba una pequeña gatita a la que no había visto desde el día fijado para su boda.

Luna tenía una expresión calma en el rostro, se acercó a la chica quien de la pura impresión se había sentado nuevamente en la cama y de un brinco se acercó a ella, quedando un poco más a su altura.

_**- Hola Serena-**_

Serena se puso nerviosa y no supo que decir, solo atinó a saludarla, esperando que ella comenzara la inevitable conversación-

_**- ¡Lu… Luna!, que gusto verte-**_

Luna se sentó más cerca de ella y la observó con dureza-

_**- Serena, yo… deseo hablar contigo-**_

Serena sabía que esto sería duro así que adoptó la misma postura que la gatita, cruzó sus brazos y la miró, tragándose el miedo y la tristeza que la estaban embargando-

_**- Está bien, dime todo lo que quieras decirme, se que estás enfadada así que…-**_

La gatita se removió de su asiento y sus ojos llamearon, liberando todos aquellos sentimientos contenidos durante días-

_**- ¡No estoy enfadada, sino que muy preocupada! Yo solo quiero saber….como, como no fuiste capaz de contármelo todo. ¡Pensé que éramos amigas Serena!, eres mucho más que la Princesa para mí, eres la persona que me acogió en su casa sin hacer preguntas, eres la primera con la que formé un vínculo de amistad en esta nueva vida en la tierra, como no pudiste confiar en mi, si había algo que no estaba bien, porque no me lo dijiste-**_

Serena al ver que Luna no la estaba atacando como ella esperaba, pudo liberar toda la desesperación que tenía en el pecho, roncos sollozos comenzaron a salir de su interior y cayó al suelo con las manos cubriéndole el rostro-

_**- Luna yo…!yo no sabía que hacer!, me recordabas cada día la enorme responsabilidad que llevaba en mis hombros, que no lo estropeara, que me comportara, que un glorioso futuro me esperaba, al final llegué a comprender que esa era la verdadera prioridad en tu vida, ¡nada más!-**_

Luna al ver lo frágil que se mostraba ante ella su Princesa, no pudo resistir esas lágrimas que había evitado derramar durante todo el tiempo en que ella se marchó y comenzó a sentirse culpable por causarle tanto dolor, porque en parte lo que ella había dicho era cierto, su obstinación en hacer que ese destino se cumpliera al parecer no había sido la mejor decisión, así que no pudo más que llorar y posarse en el regazo de su ama-

_**- Serena yo… ¡lo siento tanto!, lo siento porque creo que descuidé mi rol como tu guardiana y consejera. Tienes razón, estaba tan ensimismada en que alcanzaras ese futuro que olvide preguntarte si en realidad lo deseabas. Dime Serena ¿quieres ese futuro?-**_

Serena la abrazó y lloró pesadamente por unos momentos más, después de todo tenía la confianza suficiente con Luna como para deshogarse aunque fuera por un instante. Al final se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, se separó un poco de ella, respiró profundamente y al final le respondió-

_**- Luna yo… no lo quiero, no así, no de esa forma, ¡quiero soñar Luna!, imaginar todas las cosas que puedo llegar a ser y hacer por mis propios medios, quiero tener la oportunidad de despertar todas las mañanas sin saber nada de lo que me espera y acostarme en las noches feliz por todo lo vivido en el día**_-

Luna la observaba con los ojos abiertos y colmados de lágrimas, Serena estaba confesando ante ella toda su frustración, sus miedos, pero por sobre todo sus sueños truncados. Los sollozos comenzaron nuevamente a inundarla y su pecho se movía tragando a bocanadas el aire que con dificultad ingresaba a su interior. La mirada de Serena era sincera y llena de ilusión-

_**- Serena…-**_

_**-¡Quiero amar Luna! amar de la forma más absoluta que se pueda, quiero caminar de la mano con el hombre que elija mi corazón y no mi destino, quiero que esa persona me vea como Serena, ¡que me ame como Serena!, deseo ver el mundo entero junto con él, vivir las locuras más impensadas, planear yo misma mi porvenir ¡no lo sé!, soñar como será mi primer trabajo, mi verdadera boda, mi primer hogar y como lo decoraré, la primera cena que prepare, quiero imaginar junto con el amor de mi vida el rostro de nuestros hijos, yo solo quiero reír, llorar vivir y al final morir con esa persona, sabiendo que la vida no podría haber sido más perfecta a su lado-**_

Serena al final tapó su cara con las manos, dejando que las lágrimas corrieran libres y limpiaran un poco su corazón, mientras que Luna se pasó una pata por la cara secando con ella las gotas que de sus ojos brotaban y nuevamente se colocó sobre las piernas de la rubia, tratando que con su calor ella se reconfortara. Cuando sintió que el llanto de la chica se calmaba, fue capaz de mirarla nuevamente, esta mostró otra vez su rostro lavado por las lágrimas, pero mucho más relajado. Luna dio un paso más y posó una de sus patas en la mano de Serena-

_**- Serena, no llores más, ya no, porque quiero que entiendas que tus anhelos son tan importantes, no solo para mí sino para todas las personas que te amamos-**_

Luna le sonrió cálidamente a Serena, transmitiéndole con la mirada toda la comprensión que ella buscaba en su amiga

_**- y… solo quiero que sepas que deseo con todo mi corazón el estar junto a ti en los momentos que vivas todas esas cosas, porque el permanecer a tu lado va más allá de una misión y un deber, creo que mi felicidad no estaría completa de no verte cumplir todos esos sueños que me haz confiado-**_

Ambas se abrazaron, como en los viejos tiempos. Luna se acomodó en el cuerpo de Serena ronroneando tiernamente y Serena sintió que su alma recobraba un poco de la paz que esperaba alcanzar después de hablar con los suyos-

_**- ¡Luna, gracias!, gracias por escucharme y querer estar conmigo a pesar de que…-**_

_**- ¿Que el futuro que conocíamos no se realizará verdad?-**_

Serena agachó la cabeza, pero no dejó que las lágrimas volvieran a salir-

_**- Lo siento…-**_

Luna saltó a su lado y movió la cabeza en negación-

_**- Es imposible que llegues a lograr todo eso que me contaste si te la pasas pidiendo disculpas por lo que realmente te dictó el corazón. Creo que todos debemos entender que ese futuro que esperábamos vivir giraba en torno a ti, pues si el futuro a cambiado, la vida de nosotros también lo ha hecho, así que…supongo que comienza algo nuevo para todos nosotros-**_

Serena llevó sus piernas hacia su pecho, las envolvió con sus brazos y observó la expresión de duda en los ojos de Luna-

_**- ¿No te agrada la idea cierto?-**_

_**- Serena es solo que… tengo miedo, desde ahora en adelante nada de lo que suceda estará escrito y… -**_

Serena levantó las cejas _**- ¿Y eso es malo?-**_

Luna nuevamente negó con la cabeza _**- Es… extraño, de saberlo todo a no saber nada-**_

Serena posó una de sus manos sobre la cabeza de Luna, la acarició y le sonrió abiertamente-

- _**Luna no tengas miedo por favor, confía en mí, yo jamás dejaría que nada malo les sucediera a las personas que quiero y por supuesto que nunca te dejaría sola-**_

Luna la miró medio maravillada, era impresionante la calidez que desprendía Serena con un simple roce, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por un momento por la ternura del gesto de la rubia, hasta que abrió los ojos y también le sonrió-

_**- Princesa, yo siempre confiaré en ti, sé que no permitirás que nada malo nos suceda, quiero que sepas que siempre depositaré toda mi fe en ti, porque tú eres la luz que alimenta a todo este planeta, si tu brillo dejara de existir también lo haría el de nosotros-**_

Serena movió más lentamente su mano que se encontraba posada en la cabeza de la gatita, dando vueltas a lo dicho anteriormente por su amiga y le mostró una sonrisa fingida-

_**- Luna no deberías creer tanto en mi, a veces tomo decisiones inesperadas ¿sabes?, creo que no estoy a la altura que me llames princesa-**_

Luna frunció el ceño en señal de desaprobación e inmediatamente se le vino a la mente las muchas veces que vio a Serena mostrando su verdadera luz y lo realmente magnífica que llegaba a ser cuando se tenía fe-

_**- ¿Y tú no sabes que el mayor atributo que debe tener una Princesa es la bondad y la humildad de espíritu? Creo que eres la viva representación de ello. Eres digna de ser la Princesa de la Luna y Soberana de este Sistema Solar ¡créelo!, además no soy la única que piensa eso-**_

Serena la miró intrigada y levantó una ceja _**-¿A quién te refieres?-**_

Luna le medio sonrió esperando una exagerada reacción de Serena al saber de quien se trataba

_**- Pues la Reina Serenity estuvo aquí-**_

Serena abrió los ojos de sobremanera y se llevó una de sus manos a la boca más que sorprendida-

_**- Mi… ¿mi madre?, que dijo ¿está enfadada?-**_

Luna sonrió al comprobar sus sospechas pero no le contestó, ella sabía que la Reina no estaba enfadada sino que más bien inquieta por su hija, además una parte de la conversación con la Soberana había sido de lo más misteriosa y la verdad no quería poner en alerta antes de tiempo a Serena-

_**- Creo que no me incumbe decir las palabras que ella desea hablar contigo, estoy segura que cuando llegue el momento ella te buscará y te contará lo que debas saber-**_

Serena sonrió mirando hacia el cielo, agradeciendo la protección de su madre, porque aunque no estaba con ella físicamente, se las arreglaba para estar presente, estuvo ahí cuando ella pidió una señal y sentía que estaba hoy en esa habitación a través de Luna-

_**- No se porque, pero creo que tienes razón-**_

Luna se separó un poco de Serena y se subió sobre la cama, recordando la mirada de felicidad que tenía la chica cuando despertó y la curiosidad la invadió-

_**- Ahora Serena creo que debes arreglarte para lo que sea que te levantaste tan temprano-**_

Serena se puso de pie de un salto, corriendo de un lado hacia otro, tomando el reloj en sus manos para ver la hora y su cara mostró alarma-

_**- ¡Dios es cierto, ya se me hizo tarde!-**_

Luna rió al recordar que esa escena la había vivido alrededor de un millón de veces y mientras Serena corría por toda la habitación buscando toallas para darse un baño y ropa para vestirse no pudo evitar ver esa chispa de alegría en sus ojos, por lo que se decidió a preguntar lo obvio-

_**- Y dime Serena, ¿Seiya está aquí?-**_

Serena paró en seco en medio de la habitación y un leve rubor subió a sus mejillas-

_**- ¿Luna, como lo supiste?-**_

Luna caminó hacia ella y puso los ojos en blanco, a veces Serena era tan ingenua-

_**- Hay Serena para nadie es sorpresa el amor que Seiya siempre sintió por ti, la sorpresa fue que tu sintieras algo más que una amistad por él, ¿dime como descubriste el amor por Seiya?-**_

Serena se sentó en la cama tratando de encontrar la respuesta a esa pregunta, se tocó la cabeza con una de sus manos y respondió lo primero que se le vino a la mente-

_**- Yo, no lo sé, el estar junto a Seiya y reír con él, escucharlo hablar, ver su rostro, platicar, era algo tan único y mágico, que cuando se fue sentí que algo se había terminado y pensé que podía lidiar con ello, pero descubrí que no deseaba que nuestra historia terminara así, que si las cosas dependieran de mi, habría escrito mi destino de otra forma, hasta que me di cuenta que eso era posible, que si me atrevía eso se podría hacer, así que solo lo intenté, me arriesgué y funcionó-**_

Luna se sentó junto a ella y ahora la observó jugar con el objeto que llevaba en las manos y mover sus pies en círculos-

_**-Le confesé mis sentimientos, él los aceptó junto con el compromiso que ello significaba y cuando le señalé que yo debía volver a la tierra, él no dudó en ningún momento en venir junto conmigo, así que eso responde a tu pregunta, creo-**_

Luna titubeó en decir lo que tenía en mente, pero después de todo ella tenía que saberlo-

_**-Creo que podrías haberte decidido un poco antes ¿no crees?, sabes que estoy contigo Serena ¡pero cielos!, ¿tenías que hacerlo el día de tu boda?, si hubieras visto el rostro de Darien… no comprendía que estaba sucediendo, sabes que él no se merecía eso-**_

Serena se levantó tan fuerte de la cama que asustó a la gatita, se encontraba ligeramente molesta-

_**-¡Luna lo sé! no me tortures más por favor, se que he cometido un error y que debo afrontar lo que me espera, hablaré con Darien cuando llegue el momento y le explicaré las cosas de la misma forma en que las relaté para ti, no sé si querrá escucharme o perdonarme pero lo intentaré de todas formas-**_

Luna trató de calmar a Serena rozando su cuerpo por las piernas de la chica-

_**- Serena yo te comprendí porque no fue a mí a quien dejaste plantado en el altar. No lo digo por desanimarte, solo quiero que estés preparada, serán rudos contigo, te tratarán de hacer desistir, atacarán tu lado más débil, tu corazón-**_

Serena quien sentía que no podía enojarse con Luna, se agachó para poder ver mejor a su confidente y le sonrió tranquilamente, Luna quien no entendió la calidez que envolvió a Serena en ese minuto solo optó por escuchar lo que ella tenía que decir-

_**- Luna, a ti no te puedo mentir, el miedo que siento a veces invade todo mi ser… pero cuando recuerdo el rostro de Seiya al confesarle que lo amaba y que había decidido dejar todo por él, es algo que se quedará en mi mente por el resto de mi existencia, pues es la mirada y la sonrisa más hermosas que la vida me ha dado la oportunidad de contemplar y te juro, el solo pensar en ella me llena de valor, se que las cosas se pondrán difíciles, pero si él está ahí para soportar todo conmigo, creo que podré salir adelante, se que suena egoísta y a la vez que dependo de él, pero sin Seiya no podría sobrellevar todo-**_

Luna quien comprendió a que se refería Serena se asombró al comprobar el efecto que producía en la Princesa el solo hecho de hablar de ese hombre y no pudo más que aceptar para sus adentros que el amor que ella profesaba hacia él no era un simple capricho de adolescente como muchos deben haber pensado, era algo mucho más profundo y fuerte que eso-

_**- No creo que sea egoísta Serena y menos una actitud de dependencia, yo creo que es simplemente… amor. Si tú fuiste capaz de hacer todo lo que hiciste por él, estoy segura que él haría eso y mucho más por ti.**_ _**Y ahora es mejor que te prepares, no querrás que Seiya te vea así ¿no? **_

Serena corrió otra vez como loca y antes de entrar al baño Luna la llamó-

_**- ¿Qué sucede Luna?**_

La gatita le otorgó una sonrisa llena de bondad

_**- Creo que uno de tus sueños ya se ha cumplido- **_

Serena movió la cabeza y arrugó la frente no comprendiendo a que se refería _**- ¿Ah?-**_

Luna le respondió al instante-

_**- Por como te refieres a Seiya, creo que uno de tus deseos ya se ha realizado, el amar de la forma más absoluta y recibir el mismo amor por eso-**_

Serena le sonrió no pudiendo sentir más felicidad y amor que en esos momentos-

_**- Gracias Luna, por todo-**_

* * *

Al otro lado de la ciudad Taiki, Yaten y Seiya estaban por concluir una provechosa reunión con su ex representante.

Los chicos se levantaron de sus asientos, mientras que Yukki hizo el mismo gesto, dándole un apretón de manos a cada uno-

_**- Es un agrado tenerlos de vuelta muchachos, la verdad unas voces como las de ustedes son difíciles de reemplazar, son privilegiados-**_

Fue Taiki el que tomó la palabra por los tres-

_**- Muchas gracias Yuuki, el regresar y enfrentarnos nuevamente al público es algo que nos emociona pero es extraño, no sabemos si nuestras antiguas fans nos aceptarán como antes-**_

Yukki rió sonoramente y palmeó la espalda de Taiki-

_**- ¿Estas loco? estoy seguro que las chicas se volverán locas al verlos otra vez, debemos planear su concierto para celebrar su retorno-**_

Esta vez fue Yaten quien habló sorprendido _**- ¿Tan pronto?, vaya no lo esperaba-**_

Yukki afirmó con la cabeza-

_**- Es mejor que empecemos el relanzamiento de sus carreras cuanto antes. Me comunicaré con la productora y en unos días estaremos concertando las primeras entrevistas por radio y televisión y en unas semanas más celebraremos su primer concierto en vivo-**_

Seiya quien hasta el momento solo escuchaba la plática, fue quien respondió

_**- Tienes razón, si decidimos volver y comenzar nuevamente será mejor hacerlo cuanto antes-**_

Yukki asintió _**- Estoy seguro que no se arrepentirán de su decisión. Y no se preocupen por nada. Pueden volver a ocupar su antiguo departamento, se encuentra desocupado desde su partida y cualquier otra cosa que necesiten solo tienen que llamarme-**_

Los tres hermanos se acercaron a la puerta, mientras su representante la abrió para despedirlos. Taiki giró para agradecerle nuevamente por su buena disposición-

_**- Gracias por tu apoyo y sobre todo por confiar en nosotros, no te defraudaremos, pondremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo-**_

_**- Lo sé. Ahora tengo una reunión con la productora. Nos vemos luego y bienvenidos-**_

Ya fuera de la oficina, los tres chicos caminaban pensativos, cada uno pensando en lo suyo, hasta que Taiki rompió el silencio-

_**- Somos afortunados de tenerlo a él como representante-**_

Yaten también estaba de acuerdo con esto-

_**- Tienes razón Taiki-**_

Seiya quien la verdad, no estaba atento a la conversación de sus hermanos, levantó la cabeza para preguntarles lo que ocupaba su mente en esos instantes-

_**-¿Chicos tenemos otra cosa que hacer?, quede de pasar a buscar a bombom antes de reunirnos en casa de Rei-**_

Yaten rió y golpeó su espalda a lo que Seiya respondió con una mueca de dolor, mientras que seguía molestándolo-

_**- ¡Con que esas tenemos hermanito!, no creo que tengamos otra cosa que hacer por el momento, porque cuando comencemos a promocionar nuestro regreso, estaremos bastante ocupados, así que aprovecha-**_

Taiki observaba a su hermano con un poco más de seriedad, tenía la impresión que había algo que perturbaba a Seiya-

_**- Seiya, ¿estas bien?, pensé que el volver a la tierra junto con Serena era lo que más anhelabas-**_

Seiya detuvo su andar para observar a Taiki. Caminó unos pasos más hasta encontrar un asiento desocupado del parque que estaban transitando. Se sentó pesadamente, echó la cabeza hacia atrás, respiró hondo y contestó.-

_**- Es difícil expresar como me siento Taiki, es una mezcla de tantas sensaciones. Por un lado no creo haberme sentido más feliz hasta ahora, que Serena siente lo mismo que yo por ella, nunca olvidaré el momento en que la vi llegar a nuestro planeta, lo nervioso que estaba al verla frente a mi, nuestro primer abrazo, nuestro primer beso… en fin todas esas cosas son inolvidables para mi y me pone feliz el hecho que se podrán volver a repetir por el resto de nuestras vidas…**_

La sonrisa que tenía en el rostro al recordar todo lo vivido con Serena en tan poco tiempo se borró al reflejarse en su mirada el motivo de sus preocupaciones-

- _**Pero es por eso mismo que también siento un poco de temor. Se que las cosas aquí no serán fáciles para nosotros, pero no es por mi que me preocupo, al contrario es por ella. **_

Seiya observó los rostros de comprensión de sus hermanos y decidió continuar-

_**- No quiero que bombom se tenga que enfrentar a personas tan queridas por ella como son la Outers o el mismo Darien por protegerme a mi, tendría que ser al revés, yo debería protegerla a ella, pero tampoco puedo hacerles daño porque sé que eso la lastimaría también.**_

Seiya se tomó la cabeza con las dos manos, la sentía un tanto pesada de darle vueltas a este asunto tan insistentemente-

_**- La amo tanto que jamás podría hacer nada que le causara el más mínimo dolor, entonces la verdad no se que hacer, debo protegerla, pero no se como hacerlo sin que al final de las cosas, alguien salga lastimado- **_

Taiki quien observaba en silencio comprendió un poco los temores de Seiya. Por un lado Seiya le había prometido a Serena el enfrentar todos sus problemas juntos y defenderla de lo que fuera, por no sabía como hacerlo sin luchar para proteger ese amor. Eso quería decir que Seiya estaba seguro que las Outers no escucharían razón, a diferencia de Serena quien confiaba en que ellas al final podrían entenderla-

_**- Seiya te comprendemos. Serena también es una persona importante para nosotros la queremos como amiga y la respetamos como la Princesa que es y por eso mismo es que confiamos en que ella sabrá resolver las cosas de la mejor manera posible. Ella es capaz de trasmitir ese amor a los demás y no se como pero al final todos terminamos entendiendo su punto de vista-**_

Yaten, quien no había entendido el dilema de su hermano hasta ese entonces apoyó lo dicho por Taiki, pero él al igual que Seiya, no era tan positivo y creía que las cosas no se solucionarían pacíficamente-

_**- Taiki tiene razón, confía un poco en ella. Estoy seguro que lo que menos ella desea es enfrentarse a sus amigas y a Darien, es por eso que tratará por todos los medios de hacerlos entender sin la necesidad de llegar a algo más y si después de eso las cosas no mejoran… pues tendrás que estar preparado para lo que venga-**_

Seiya se levantó del asiento que se encontraba -

_**- Espero que todo se resuelva como lo espera bombom, confió en ella más que nadie en el mundo**_-

Ambos hermanos asintieron a lo dicho por Seiya y este les sonrió con mucho agradecimiento y cariño-

_**- Y me alegro mucho que hayan decidido venir con nosotros hacia este planeta-**_

Taiki le sonrió mientras que Yaten rodó los ojos por la demostración de amor su hermano

_**- Ahora ve, te debe estar esperando-**_

Seiya agrandó aún más su sonrisa y comenzó a correr hacia la casa de Serena, pero antes se dio la vuelta y los observó nuevamente-

_**- Tienes razón gracias a los dos, nos vemos luego-**_

* * *

Serena aún se encontraba en su habitación, eligiendo entre una blusa color rosa o blanca que combinara mejor con su falda. Luna la miraba pensativa. A simple vista Serena era la misma de siempre, alborotada, ruidosa en fin, una niña pequeña. Pero algo había cambiado en ella, tenía una determinación que solo veía cuando se enfrentaba a grandes peligros, cuando tenía que enfrentarse a aquellos que querían hacer daño a sus seres queridos. Y a lo mejor esos eran sus sentimientos en ese momento, que debía luchar, pero esta vez iba a pelear contra todos por defender la suya.

Serena quién solo se miraba al espejo indecisa, no notó que Luna estaba sumida en sus pensamientos

_**- Que crees Luna, ¿la rosa o la blanca?- **_

Luna la miró no comprendiendo bien la pregunta

_**- Eh.. la blusa rosa va mejor contigo-**_

La chica comenzó a ponerse la blusa recomendada por su amiga, la abrochó mientras se peinaba y se miraba en el espejo por décima vez.

_**- Gracias Luna, estoy tan nerviosa falta tan poco para ver a Seiya-**_

Luna la observó incrédula _**- Serena lo viste hace unas horas-**_

Serena le sonrió mientras respiraba hondamente y se lanzaba de espaldas sobre su cama

_**- Luna no entiendes nada. Estuve tanto tiempo deseando verlo que el tiempo que pasamos separados se me hace eterno**_-

Luna quien no había visto una reacción así de Serena, estaba entendiendo poco a poco el efecto que provocaba en ella ese hombre, subió de un brinco a la cama y se colocó cerca de ella para observarla mejor-

_**- ¿Que sientes cuando lo ves Serena?**_

Serens guardó silencio por un momento. Puso las manos sobre su abdomen y cerró los ojos. _**- Cuando veo a Seiya siento que mi cuerpo es envuelto por millones de mariposas, me olvido de todo lo demás y lo único que consigo ver son sus ojos azules mirándome y esa sonrisa que solo la tiene cuando está frente a mi. **_

Lentamente subió una de las manos hacia su pecho y sonrió-

_**Mi corazón late como desbocado, como si se fuera a salir de mi pecho, pero todo mi ser se tranquiliza cuando escucho su voz, para mi es el sonido más hermoso del mundo-**_

Luna estaba a punto de contestar cuando sonó el timbre de la casa, Serena se puso de pie de un salto y corrió otra vez por todo el lugar

_**- Oh! El timbre debe ser él, ¿me veo bonita Luna?-**_

Luna miró su expresión, nuevamente esa determinación en el rostro y no supo que más decir- - _**Si… si Serena-**_

Serena la abrazó y corrió hacia las escaleras

_**- ¡Gracias te quiero nos vemos luego!**_

Serena bajó corriendo las escaleras y se detuvo delante de la puerta. Se arregló la ropa, el pelo, respiró hondo y abrió la puerta, para encontrarse con Seiya y todas las sensaciones que le había descrito a Luna hace unos momentos volvieron a suceder.

_**- Seiya…-**_

Él, quien durante todo el camino a casa de Serena venía meditando la conversación con sus hermanos, al momento de verla sufrió una especie de laguna mental. Solo pudo mirarla y sonreírle como lo hacía únicamente por ella. Dio un paso hacia delante y la abrazó, volviendo a respirar en paz otra vez.

_**- bombom te extrañé tanto, apenas me desocupé vine por ti. Solo quería verte una vez más-**_

Serena respondió el abrazo y volvió a recuperar su tranquilidad

_**- Seiya yo también te extrañé mucho. Estaba muy nerviosa sabes-**_

Seiya se separó un poco de ella para mirarla y vio dudas en sus ojos. Eso no le gustó

_**- Y porque ¿sucede algo?-**_

Serena comenzó a juguetear con uno de los mechones del cabello de Seiya, mientras que él bajaba un poco su cabeza para quedar más cerca del rostro de Serena-

_**- No lo sé, cuando pienso que te volveré a ver… me pongo feliz, pero también me angustio ¿Qué tonta no?. No lo sé, que pasa si cuando me veas haya algo en mí que no te guste o que te desilusione. Que pasa si te das cuenta que no vale la pena pasar por tantas cosas solo por mi-**_

Seiya escuchó atentamente esa confesión de Serena y se dio cuenta de algo. Si Serena no tenía la confianza suficiente era imposible que pudieran seguir adelante con todo esto ¿Y cómo podría tenerla si hasta él mismo en su corazón dudaba que ella pudiera resolver las cosas?. Se sentía como un idiota. Debía confiar en ella y haría todo lo imposible para que ella así lo sintiera. Se acercó a ella y besó tiernamente sus labios, luego con una mano acarició suavemente su mejilla-

_**- bombom te quiero pedir disculpas si te hice sentir insegura. Nunca pienses que no vales la pena, porque para mí eres la razón de todo lo que rodea mi mundo. Tú dices que te sientes feliz de verme, pero que al mismo tiempo te pones ansiosa. A mi me sucede algo parecido. Cuando pienso en que te volveré a ver mi felicidad es gigantesca, pero también me da temor que las cosas no resulten como nosotros esperamos. Pero me di cuenta que soy un tonto. **_

Serena hizo una mueca de extrañeza, pues no entendió las últimas palabras de Seiya-

_**- Quiero se sepas que confió completamente en ti, pondría mi vida en tus manos si me lo permitieras. No hay nada ni habrá nada en el universo que me haga pensar que no vale la pena dar todo por ti, Incluso la vida-**_

Serena tomó el rostro del chico entre sus manos y lo besó, mientras su mirada iba oscureciéndose ante el escenario que a Seiya le ocurriera algo malo-

_**- Seiya no digas eso por favor, ¡si algo te sucediera no se que haría!-**_

Él la abrazó estrechamente y comprendió exactamente la desesperación de Serena, era lo mismo que sentiría él si le pasara algo a ella. Con una de sus manos acarició la cabeza de la rubia y aún abrazados le susurró al oído.

_**- bombom, nada malo nos sucederá. ¿Sabes? Desde el momento en que te vi descender como una hermosa luz a nuestro planeta, supe que nuestro amor estaba bendecido. Estoy seguro de ello. Hay algo dentro de mí que así me lo dice-**_

En el momento en que Seiya pronunció esas palabras a su mente vino la imagen la Reina Serenity. Serena no había podido hablar con ella, pero tenía la sensación que la protección de ella los envolvía. Le sonrió a Seiya pensando que la intuición de su amor no era tan errónea, pero no pudo responderle, porque detrás de ella sintió a alguien que se acercaba. Se separó de Seiya y se dio la vuelta. Era su madre.

_**- ¡Mamá hola!, Seiya ha venido por mi ¿puedo ir ya donde Rei?-**_

Seiya se sorprendió al escuchar la respuesta tan natural de Serena, entonces lo recordó. Ella la noche anterior seguramente había hablado con sus padres. Por lo que ellos ya sabían toda la verdad y obviamente sabían de su regreso…

_**- Buenos días señora Ikuko, es un placer volver a verla otra vez-**_

_**- Seiya el gusto es mío. Bienvenido nuevamente.**_

Mamá Ikuko quien observaba a Serena radiante a y Seiya un tanto nervioso, les sonrió a ambos.

_**- Por supuesto que si hija, pero antes tu padre y yo queremos platicar ustedes dos. Así que síganme a la sala por favor, no tardaremos mucho-**_

Serena miró a Seiya quien tenía una cara graciosísima y para trasmitirle valor le tomó la mano y lo arrastró hacia la sala.

_**- Vamos Seiya, estoy segura que papá solo quiere conocerte formalmente y platicar contigo-**_

Seiya quien respiraba rápidamente miró a Serena que tenía una expresión normal

_**- bombom ¿recuerdas del temor que te confesé antes?**_

_**- Aja-**_

_**- Pues comparado con el miedo que siento ahora…**_

Serena soltó una carcajada enorme al tiempo que cruzaban el pasillo hacia el salón donde ambos padres los esperaban sentados. Seiya respiró hondo y tomó con más fuerza que nunca la mano de Serena. Lentamente ingresaron al salón.

* * *

Mientras en el planeta de las flores, una gran explosión interrumpió la tranquilidad de la mañana en ese lugar. La princesa quien se encontraba en su habitación, sintió en su corazón el peligro que ese estallido significaba.

Los guardias que se encontraban custodiando los aposentos de la princesa, se pusieron en guardia al ver acercarse a un ser desconocido.

_**- ¿Quien eres tú? A que has venido-**_

Aquél hombre, cubierto con una manta negra avanzó lentamente hasta instalarse junto a los guardianes de la princesa-

_**- ¿Yo?, solo necesito hablar con su princesa-**_

_**- ¡Y porque haz provocado ese daño en nuestro planeta!, lo siento pero no podemos permitir que veas a nuestra soberana-**_

El sujeto se pasó la mano por los cabellos calmadamente, mientras su rostro expresaba burla.

_**- En mis tiempos los guardias no eran tan irrespetuosos-**_

Y el desconocido con un solo movimiento de su mano hizo estrellarse a los soldados contra la pared contraria a la habitación de la princesa.

Kakkyu, quien ya sabía que un extraño se encontraba fuera de su habitación, se preparó para recibirlo. El hombre abrió al mismo tiempo las dos grandes puertas color blanco que daban paso a la recámara de la princesa. Se acercó a ella con una risa fingida en los labios e hizo una reverencia en signo de burla.

_**- Saludos Princesa del Planeta del Fuego. Es un placer estar nuevamente en su hogar, aunque debo decir que su hospitalidad no es como la que había en tiempos antiguos-**_

Kakkyu lo observó detenidamente con el ceño fruncido. Nunca había visto a ese hombre en su vida, pero la ferocidad y el desprecio de su mirada no las olvidaría jamás. Era alto, su pelo de color negro y bien parecido, pero eran sus ojos lo que más destacaban, eran de color negro como una noche sin luna, como la misma obscuridad…

_**- Quién eres tú, que quieres en mi planeta-**_

El hombre la miró de pies a cabeza con repugnancia en los ojos.

_**- Vaya, ya veo porque en este planeta han olvidado la cortesía, su soberana es igual de vulgar. En fin, estoy aquí porque tú tienes algo que la verdad deseo mucho-**_

Kakkyu sintió como su corazón latía al cien por ciento dentro de su pecho.

_**- No se a lo que te refieres, ¡vete de mi planeta inmediatamente, no eres bienvenido!-**_

_**- Eso poco me importa querida-**_

El hombre poco a poco cambió el tono de su voz a uno más rudo, al parecer, su verdadera personalidad.

_**- ¿Donde están?, dime donde están las sortijas-**_

Kakkyu al escuchar esta pregunta abrió los ojos de tal manera que su rostro perdió toda armonía y su respiración se entrecortó-

_**Yo… no se… no se a lo que te refieres-**_

El sujeto cambió la postura relajada de su cuerpo y en unos segundos Kakkyu vio pasmada como éste se situaba frente a ella y con una de sus manos tomaba su cuello a tal punto de asfixiarla-

_**- No juegues conmigo niñita estúpida, ¡ahora dime donde escondes las sortijas de la antigua Reina Sephia!-**_

**_*****SyS*****_**

Hola a todos y a todas! espero que esten muy bienn y no con tanto estres como yo!, en fin les traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta bonita historia, cada vez más emocionante! grazias a los que leen mis capitulos y en especial a los que se toman su tiempito de dejar un mensaje! nos vemos en el proximo y bendiciones para todos!

Seiya Moon: Hola! grazias por tu mensaje y que bueno que te gustara la actitud de los padres de Sere, ojala que te guste este nuevo cspitulo y noss leeemos luego

Miki1920: Hola nuevamente! que bien que te haya gustado la actitud de mina y Yaten, son unos tontos pero tiernos! y eso de las fan de Seiya! yo me pondria muy celosa y tambien las aullentaria como tu!, espero te guste este nuevo capitulo y nos leemos luego adios y cuidate!

Kira Masen: Hola! grazias por tu saludos, la verdad a mi tampoco me gusta que traten mal a esta parejita tan lidna, pero se vendran cosas dificiles y tendrán que superarlas juntos! y con respecto al sueño.. creo que revelaran muchas cosas de aqui en adelante. Nos leemos en el proximo!

Princesal Lunar de Kuo: Hola! bienvenida a esta pagina y a mi tambien me encanta tu nombre! es muy lindo y dice mucho por supuesto!, con respecto al capitulo muchas grazias por tus animos y buenas vibras, que bien que te guste el apoyo de la famlia de Serena y el amor de ella con Seiya es hermoso! cualquiera quisiera uno. Espero que este nuevo capitulo te guste como el anterior y nos leemos luego! cuidate


	12. Peligros

"**El amor no prospera en corazones que se amedrentan de las sombras" **_**(William Shakespeare).**_

Capitulo XI Peligros.

Jamás Kakkyu había sentido un dolor tan grande como el que este sujeto le estaba propinando. Con todas sus fuerzas trataba de zafarse de las garras de aquél hombre quien al parecer no mostraba ningún tipo de compasión.

Tal era la fuerza que prácticamente ya no podía respirar. Como pudo abrió los ojos para contemplar a este sujeto. Su rostro era completamente indiferente y no expresaba ningún tipo de sentimiento. Cuando aquél hombre se dio cuenta que la princesa estaba por perder el conocimiento la soltó cayendo ésta al suelo. El sujeto se agachó para quedar a la altura de Kakkyu.

_**- Entonces querida, me dirás donde están esos anillos-**_

Kakkyu quien tomaba aire a bocanadas, no tuvo las fuerzas suficientes para levantarse del suelo, pero aún así le dio frente y su pesar comenzaba a comprender las palabras dichas en aquel sueño por Agathe-

_**- Como es que sabes de la existencia de esos anillos, ¡quien eres tu, que buscas!-**_

El sujeto se levantó y la observó nuevamente con esa sonrisa fingida.

_**- Esas son muchas peguntas, pero qué más da, después de conseguir lo que quiero acabaré contigo de todas formas-**_

Kakkyu al escuchar estas palabras palideció, pero la fiereza de su mirada no lo hizo.

_**- Digamos que necesito de esas reliquias para un pequeño plan que estoy llevando a cabo y que por supuesto ya inicié-**_

Inmediatamente a la princesa del fuego se le vino a la mente un recuerdo. Esa sensación de días atrás y que no solo ella sintió. Eso quería decir que este sujeto posiblemente era el responsable de la muerte de esa estrella.

_**- Así que tú fuiste el que acabó con la vida de Agathe-**_

Aquél hombre rió orgulloso. Claramente con esa actitud a la princesa le quedaba claro que él había sido el asesino de aquella estrella-

_**- ¿Agathe era su nombre? Pero que inteligente eres querida. La verdad es que esa estrella no fue ningún problema para mí y la luz que poseía era realmente… bella, pero nada comparado con mis otros objetivos por supuesto. Es por eso que necesito de esos anillos. Ahora sé buena y entrégamelos-**_

Kakkyu, quién había entendido perfectamente a qué objetivos se refería el sujeto, trató de todas las formas posibles de no demostrar la desesperación que en estos momentos estaba sintiendo, porque si estaba en lo cierto, sus próximas víctimas serían Seiya y la Princesa de la Luna.

_**- No lo sé, esos anillos desaparecieron hace mucho tiempo y nadie más sabe de ellos-**_

El sujeto cambió nuevamente la expresión de sus ojos a una furiosa. Tomó del cuello a la princesa y la azotó contra un mueble de su habitación, causándole una gran herida en la frente.

_**- ¡Estúpida!, esa respuesta no se sirve para nada y menos a ti, porque si no me dices la verdad te mataré en este instante-**_

La Princesa se levantó como pudo, con expresión de dolor en el rostro y con una de sus manos tapando la herida que sangraba abundantemente.

- _**Te estoy diciendo la verdad. Mátame si quieres, ¡pero esos anillos no están aquí!-**_

La alteración en la voz de Kakkyu hizo que el hombre se quedara en silencio unos momentos, mientras inspeccionaba cuidadosamente el rostro consternado pero sincero de su víctima.

El sujeto dio un paso adelante acercándose más a ella.

_**- Lo que me estás diciendo es una verdadera lástima ¿sabes?, además me parece una verdadera ofensa que no te hayas preocupado de cuidar esos objetos tan valiosos para la antigua soberana de este lugar, digna de llamarse así, pero no creas que con eso me detendré, claro que no. Es solo que ahora tendré que adelantar mi pequeño viaje hacia ese planeta que llaman tierra-**_

Kakkyu ahogó un grito en la garganta y su cuerpo se paralizó del miedo. Si ese hombre viajaba a la tierra, no solo encontraría a la luz de la esperanza, sino que también el regalo que le había obsequiado a Seiya. Pero en esos momentos recordó lo que hace pocos instantes le había revelado ese hombre _"la luz de esa estrella era hermosa, pero nada comparado con sus otros objetivos…"_. El corazón de la princesa se congeló. ¡Había sido una tonta!, porque ahora aquel ser maligno tendría la oportunidad no solo de apoderarse de la estrella de Sailor Moon, sino que también del antiguo brillo de Sephia.

_**- ¡No, no vayas a la tierra! No tienes ningún derecho a hacer daño a nadie de ese lugar, ¡como te atreves!-**_

Kakkyu sintió como nuevamente era lanzada por los aires, estrellándose esta vez en el suelo. Ya no podía seguir de pie.

_**- No me hables en ese tono. Creo que no haz aprendido la lección. Yo puedo hacer todo lo que quiera, porque simplemente no hay nadie capaz de detenerme-**_

Observó a la princesa casi desmayada en el suelo, pero que aún mantenía la mirada de miedo ante la idea que este ser llegara a la tierra y eso no pasó desapercibido.

_**- Por otro lado… al parecer por tu actitud tienes una relación cercana con ese planeta. Ese es un mundo insignificante para mí, pero a pesar de ello, allí habita mi mayor presa…-**_

Kakkyu quien ya veía borroso, giró como pudo la cabeza para poder enfocar su mirada en la de ese hombre y aún en el estado en el que se encontraba, le hizo una mueca asemejando una sonrisa.

_**- Tú… nunca… nunca podrás contra ella… he visto a muchos… como tú… pero jamás… han… logrado acabar… con ese resplandor…-**_

A Kakkyu se le secaba la boca, pero aún así terminó de decir sus palabras

_**- … es… hermoso… infinito… invencible…-**_

Kakkyu cerró los ojos y finalmente perdió el conocimiento. El sujeto la observaba de pie, impávido ante tal escena.

_**- Se que muchos lo han intentado, créeme que lo se. Pero si me conocieras sabrías que no puedes compararme con ellos. Yo soy tinieblas, la obscuridad misma y contra eso no se puede luchar-**_

El sujeto rió sonoramente y caminó hacia la puerta, antes salir de la habitación, hizo una reverencia para la malograda princesa.

_**- Nos volveremos a ver ¡Oh princesa del planeta del fuego!, te dejaré vivir, si es que te recuperas y para la próxima estarás despierta para poder apreciar el fin de todo lo que conoces, de eso me encargaré personalmente-**_

Y así, a paso tranquilo aquel hombre se retiró dejando a una inconciente y malherida Kakkyu.

* * *

Seiya se detuvo en el portal de la sala de la familia Tsukino, frente a él se encontraba Kenji su padre, con una expresión seria.

_**- Buenas días señor-**_

Kenji lo observó detenidamente, se notaba que el chico era un atado de nervios. Eso era bueno, pensó para sí, respetaba la autoridad paterna. Serena pasó junto a ellos y tomó asiento en unos de los sofás, mientras su padre agitana una de sus manos con la de Seiya en señal de saludo.

_**- Por fin nos conocemos formalmente. Toma asiento, debemos charlar sobre algunos asuntos-**_

Seiya tomó asiento junto a Serena. Frente a ellos se encontraban sentados Ikuko, la madre de Serena y Kenji.

_**- Bien, creo que no tendría sentido explicar detalladamente la situación, porque creo la sabes mejor que nosotros. La cuestión es esta, nuestra hija nos ha confesado los sentimientos que tiene hacia tu persona. Los respetamos por supuesto, pero con ciertas reservas-**_

Seiya quien tenía tomada la mano de Serena con tal fuerza miró a los ojos a aquel hombre, no comprendiendo mucho a que se refería.

_**- Señor yo lo único que quiero es que ustedes con el tiempo puedan darse cuenta que mi intención siempre ha sido, es y será cuidar y amar a su hija tanto o más de lo que lo hago en estos momentos, así que por favor le rogaría que me explicara cuales son esas reservas-**_

Serena clavó la mirada en su padre. Tampoco sabía a que reservas se refería, pero su madre le obsequió una sonrisa que tranquilizó su corazón. Ella sabía que su madre la apoyaba y no permitiría que trataran mal a Seiya.

_**- Por supuesto Seiya. Parte de lo que te diré Serena también lo sabe-**_

Serena le hizo un gesto de duda a su padre.

_**- Ella sabe perfectamente que su actitud de días atrás no fue la correcta y debido a eso le causó daño a una persona, específicamente a Darien su ex prometido. No quiero meterme en las razones por las cuales decidió hacer lo que hizo, aunque creo que todos las sabemos. Lo que quiero decir es que le aconsejé a Serena que charlara con Darien para explicarle de frente como sucedieron las cosas. La mejor forma de comenzar algo es dejando los asuntos del pasado bien claros-**_

Seiya asintió ante las palabras del padre de Serena y antes de comenzar a hablar tomó ambas manos de Serena-

_**- Señor, sé que la actitud de Serena no fue la ideal y en cierto modo me siento responsable por ello. Si tal vez yo no me hubiera marchado o si hubiera insistido más en demostrarle mi amor, ella no se habría encontrado en la encrucijada que vivió-**_

Serena agachó la cabeza recordando aquellos días en los que se sentía tan perdida, pero cuando sus padres notaron la tristeza que comenzaba a embargar a su hija, ésta levantó el rostro y les regaló una sonrisa, mientras que Seiya continuó con sus palabras.

_**- Pero como usted dijo señor, eso es pasado y la única forma de construir nuestro presente y también nuestro futuro es afrontando nuestro errores. Por eso es que estoy aquí señor, no lo solo vine porque tengo la dicha de ser correspondido por su hija, sino que también la apoyaré en todo lo que ella requiera y si es necesario yo mismo hablaré con Darien para explicarle lo sucedido-**_

Serena quién había escuchado callada el discurso de Seiya, soltó una de sus manos de las del chico y la posó en su hombro.

_**- Seiya espera. Sé que quieres protegerme y te lo agradezco, pero siento que la que debe hablar con Darien soy yo-**_

Kenji afirmó con la cabeza ante los dichos de su hija.

_**- Creo que mi hija tiene razón, ella le debe una explicación y también, al igual que ella agradezco el hecho que quieras librarla de esa responsabilidad, pero no es la forma. La puedes apoyar por supuesto y me gustaría mucho que lo hicieras, pero debes dejar que explique a su manera las cosas-**_

Seiya estaba a punto de decir algo, pero la determinación en la mirada de Serena le hizo entender que ella no cambiaría de opinión, así que solo la miró con preocupación en los ojos. Esto no pasó desapercibido a los ojos de Kenji.

_**- ¿Dime Seiya amas verdaderamente a mi hija?-**_

Serena no pudo evitar saltar levemente de su asiento al escuchar la pregunta de su padre y un ligero rubor subió a sus mejillas, pero para Seiya al parecer no había sido una pregunta incómoda, de hecho antes de contestar, le regaló una pequeña sonrisa.

_**- Yo… desde el primer momento en que conocí a su hija supe que nunca podría entregar mi corazón a otra persona que no fuera ella. Pero lamentablemente el destino en un principio nos separó pues ella tenía a otra persona en su vida. No niego que luché por su amor, pero en esos momentos sus sentimientos eran bien claros y no eran para mí, así que cuando me marché ese fue el recuerdo que quise tener de ella, el de una mujer feliz por estar junto al ser amado, aunque no fuera yo, porque créame señor yo jamás hubiera sido capaz de arruinarle la felicidad a la persona que lo significa todo para mi-**_

A Serena siempre le encantaba escuchar cual grande y profundo era el amor que Seiya sentía por ella, pero se le encogía el corazón cada vez que pensaba en el dolor de Seiya al amarla sin poder estar junto a ella. Su mirada se llenó de dolor, quienes contemplaban en silencio el peso de las palabras de aquel hombre y la expresión de angustia de su hija.

_**- Cuando me enteré que Serena no se había casado como estaba dicho, la verdad… me sorprendí y me asusté. Pensé que algo había sucedido, que algo estaba mal, pero nunca imaginé que era por las razones que ella me confesó después. Si pudiera describirle con palabras lo que sentí en ese momento sería algo así como que mi corazón, que solo latía para mantenerme vivo dio un gran salto en mi pecho y nació otra vez, no solo para albergar mi amor por ella, sino para dar cabida al suyo, porque a partir de ese día yo ya no estaría solo, sino que la tendría a ella para siempre y sé que será así- **_

La habitación quedó en silencio por varios minutos. Tanto Serena como su madre no pudieron evitar derramar gruesas lágrimas ante las palabras tan intensas de Seiya, mientras que Kenji no pudo más que mostrar una sonrisa.

_**- Siempre es reconfortante para un padre saber que el hombre que ella ha escogido profesa tales sentimientos por ella. Tus palabras son sinceras, lo sé por como la contemplas, es como si todo lo que me has dicho se lo trasmitieras con solo una mirada-**_

Seiya suspiró de alivio porque verdaderamente quería que los padres de Serena creyeran en él y en el amor que sentía por ella.

_**- Gracias Señor, solo quería expresar cuando aprecio a su hija-**_

Ikuko no pudo resistir más y estiró uno de sus brazos hacia una de las manos de Seiya y le sonrió cálidamente.

_**- Seiya desde el primer momento que los vi juntos, supe que este no era un amor más. Hay algo entre ustedes dos que es tan fuerte, como un lazo que los une de manera definitiva. Llámenme loca, pero mi intuición de mujer no me falla-**_

Serena quedó impresionada por los dichos de su madre, al parecer el sexto sentido de las madres no era tan ficticio como muchos decían.

_**- Mamá por supuesto no que no estás loca, creo que no podrías haber explicado mejor nuestros sentimientos. Estamos atados por toda la eternidad-**_

Los dos enamorados se observaron con una sonrisa en los labios y con devoción en la mirada, mientras que los adultos contemplaban esa extraña calidez que siempre envolvía a esos dos.

_**- Vaya vaya, para toda la eternidad me parece mucho ¿no lo crees?-**_

Ambos jóvenes movieron la cabeza en forma negativa con el ceño fruncido, causando una pequeña risa por parte de Ikuko. Kenji finalmente se puso de pie estirando el brazo para dar la mano a Seiya, al parecer en señal de aprobación, gesto que puso más que contenta a Serena y por consiguiente a su madre.

_**- Bueno creo que está todo dicho. El conocer como piensas ha aclarado bastantes dudas. Eres bienvenido en esta casa Seiya. Respeta a mi hija, nunca la pases a llevar, cuídala y nunca le causes dolor o la hagas llorar, si eso llegase a suceder, para mí significaría que no eres digno de estar a su lado-**_

Seiya apretó firmemente la mano del padre de Serena, comprometiéndose tácitamente a cumplir con todo eso y más-

_**- Siempre he pensado que no soy digno de estar junto a bombom-**_

Seiya movió un poco su cabeza, dejando nuevamente que la idea de no merecer a Serena se apoderada de él, pero la mirada un tanto enojada de Serena le hizo cambiar de pensamiento. Serena estaba a punto de contestarle, pero su madre se le adelantó.

_**- Seiya no digas eso, si Serena te escogió sé que es por algo bueno en ti-**_

Serena agradeció las palabras de su madre y antes que el comentario de Seiya le arruinara este buen momento tomó su mano.

_**- Ahora será mejor que nos marchemos hacia la casa de Rei, tú sabes como es ella y me regañará por ser impuntual-**_

_**- ¡Oh, Pobre bombom!-**_

Seiya rió y Serena le dio un golpe en el hombro.

- _**Tienen razón chicos, vayan. Cuídense mucho. ¡Ah Seiya! porque no vienes un día de estos a cenar, me encantaría que probaras uno de mis platos.**_

Seiya le sonrió feliz por la acogida de la madre de Serena, mientras que ésta tiraba de su mano para llevarlo hacia la salida-

_**- Gracias señora sería un honor**_-

_**- No me digas señora, que me siento mayor, solo dime Ikuko-**_

_**- Está bien, gracias Ikuko-**_

Antes de salir, Seiya dio nuevamente la mano a Kenji, quien la apretó gentilmente.

_**- Adiós señor gracias por recibirme en su hogar-**_

Serena seguía tirando de Seiya, preocupada por llegar tarde y recibir los gritos de su pasional amiga Rei.

_**- Ya ya, debemos irnos, ¡adiós papá, adiós mamá nos vemos luego!**_

Luego que ambos salieron de la casa, los padres de Serena se sentaron uno junto a otro en el sofá, tomados de las manos y fue Ikuko quien no se resistió a la tentación de saber como había tomado las cosas su marido.

_**- Y ¿que te pareció todo?**_

Kenji meditó la respuesta por unos minutos, tocándole la barbilla con la mano libre, al final sostuvo la mirada de su mujer.

_**- No lo sé. Hay algo un poco extraño en esto. Ambos son jóvenes y tienen todo un mundo por conocer, cualquiera podría decir que este es un romance más pero… ¿te diste cuenta?, él verdaderamente se angustia al pensar en los momentos que no estuvo con ella o al pensar que eso puede suceder y Serena… no dice ni hace nada que pueda causarle daño y cuando el sufre, ella hace propio ese dolor. Y además está el como se observan, no es necesario las palabras, se entienden sin la necesidad de hablar, se conocen a la perfección, pocas veces he visto algo así-**_

Ikuko solo pudo afirmar encontrando razón a todo lo dicho por su marido.

_**- Lo sé, por eso dije antes eso del lazo, porque verdaderamente lo creo-**_

Kenji se levantó del asiento para dirigirse a su recámara

_**- Es muy raro, pero estoy más tranquilo ¿sabes?, no se porqué, pero le creo-**_

Ikuko quien seguía sentada rió al escuchar eso.

_**- Además te agrada, admítelo-**_

Kenji detuvo su andar y movió la cabeza, recordando a ambos hace unos momentos jugar y reírse.

_**- Si, tiene algo que lo hace muy parecido a nuestra hija y es claro que son muy felices juntos y si ella es feliz, nosotros también lo somos.**_

* * *

Mientras en el Templo Hikawa, Rei se paseaba de un lugar a otro, notoriamente enojada, ante la mirada de sus tres amigas. Lita quien no quería que la reunión empezara con un pleto trataba de calmarla.

_**- Vamos Rei, relájate ya sabes como es Serena, seguramente se quedó dormida-**_

Amy la apoyó _**-Lita tiene razón, debe estar por llegar-**_

Mientras que al otro extremo de la mesa, Mina miraba hacia la entrada y de vez en cuando suspiraba.

_**- Además ni Taiki ni Yaten han llegado-**_

Rei, quien escuchaba los consejos de sus amigas intentaba ponerlos en práctica para no tratar mal a Serena.

_**- Es que esa niña tiene que aprender a ser puntual. Esta es una reunión importante, como sus guardianas debemos saber cuales serán sus siguientes pasos-**_

De pronto la habitación quedó en silencio, pues las Inners ya no se encontraban solas.

-Hacen una reunión y no nos invitan-

Fue Michiru quien rompió el hielo, mientras que Haruka miraba de un lugar a otro buscando a Serena

_**-Donde está la princesa-**_

Rei quien se había quedado de una pieza sabía que la visita inesperada de las Outers era una posibilidad. Es por eso que estaba tan preocupada que Serena y Seiya llegasen a tiempo, así los podrían haber protegido desde el principio. Pero al parecer las cosas iban a ser más complicadas de lo que esperaba.

Mina se levantó de su asiento y se ubicó junto a Lita y Amy, quienes ya se encontraban del otro extremo de la habitación en una actitud un tanto defensiva. Fue Mina finalmente la que contestó a la pregunta de la Sailor del viento.

_**-Ya no debe tardar Haruka y no te sorprendas cuando la veas llegar acompañada-**_

Sailor Saturne no comprendió aunque la respuesta era obvia para las demás.

_**-¿Que quieres decir con eso?-**_

Esta vez fue Rei quien habló.

_**-Que Serena viene hacia acá acompañada de Seiya, porque como tú ya sabrás ambos volvieron para vivir juntos aquí en la tierra-**_

Haruka apretó los puños y luego bufó, vaticinando lo que sería el pronosticado enfrentamiento entre las Sailors.

_**-Me parece perfecto que venga con ese tipo, así podremos acabarlo cuanto antes-**_

**_*****SyS*****_**

Hola a todossssssssssss he vuelto despues de un retiro bien largo,! he estado demasiado ocupada, apenas me qeda tiempo para comer y dormir peroo grazias a dios todo esta bien!, espero que aquellos que disfrutan con mi historia lo sigan haciendo!, grazias por leerla y aquellos que dejan sus buenos deseos! nos leeeremos en un nuevo capitulo y lees dejo este que no es muy largo creo, peroo prometo actualizar uno pronto! grazias adiosss

Princesa Lunar de Kou: olaaa, que bien que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, siento la demora! aqi esta uno nuevo, espero que lo puedas leer! nos leemos adioss

Hotaru no Hikaru: Holaaa! opino lo mismo que tuu todas estas historias Serena-Seiya son un ejemplo de lo que hubiera sucedido si las cosas hubieran sido distintas!, que bien que te guste mi fic y espero que leas este nuevo capitulo nos leemos adios!

Seiya-Moon: Hola! Seiya tenia mucho miedo, peroo es un paso más para conseguir la tan anhelada felicidad,! espero leas este nuevo capitulo y nos leemos cuidatE

Loly Kou: Hola! que bien que te hayas puesto al dia con la historia, ahora lo estoy haciendo yo jiji, y bueno tus sospechas pueden ser ciertas ! eso lo sabrás en los proximos capitulos, gracias por leer mi historia y nos leemos pronto!

miki1920: Hola! espero que tu esten bien al igual que yo. me alegra mucho que mis capitulos te agradenn! me motiva a seguir con la historiaa y no te mueras aun! que el enfrentamiento ya esta a punto de comenzar!, en el proximo capitulo escribire más de Taiki y yaten si? nos leemos y cuidate!

nancyta: Hola bienvenida! grazias por leer mi historia y lo que dices de ella, es inspirador. Lo de Seiya y Serena es amor de verdad y por eso los amamoss! es a lo que todo mundo quisiera aspirar. OJla que puedas seguir leyendo mi historia y nos leemos pronto adios!


	13. Lealtades

**"_La lealtad tiene un corazón tranquilo" (William Shakespeare)._**

**Capítulo XI ****Lealtades.**

Serena y Seiya caminaban de la mano rumbo al templo Hikawa. Ninguno de ellos pronunciaba palabra, solo se limitaban a sentirse el uno junto al otro en silencio, pues dentro de sus corazones sabían que tarde o temprano vendría lo difícil.

Serena acariciaba con su dedo pulgar la mano de Seiya, tratando de encontrar dentro de su cabeza la forma más adecuada de explicar el porque de sus acciones y también reuniendo todo el valor necesario al momento de hacerlo. Mientras que Seiya solo pensaba en la forma de hacer todo este problema un poco más liviano para Serena, pues para él no había una cosa más importante que su bienestar y cada vez que a su mente venían pensamientos no tan positivos apretaba la mano de Serena con fuerza, queriendo que tales ideas se esfumaran tan rápido como habían llegado.

_**- bombom ¿sabes que te amo cierto?-**_

Serena lo miró de reojo, no deteniendo ninguno de los dos su andar.

_**- Seiya si lo sé, yo también te amo más que a nada nunca lo olvides-**_

Seiya movió la cabeza como negando algo, cosa que intrigó aún más a la chica.

_**- Nunca podría olvidarlo, sé que nunca lo haré-**_

Serena vio que Seiya estaba distinto, algo lo preocupaba, el chico detuvo su caminar frente a ella, posó una de sus manos en el rostro de ella y la acarició delicadamente. Serena puso su mano sobre la de Seiya y la oprimió con firmeza.

_**- Seiya quiero sepas que… yo por ti soy capaz de todo-**_

Seiya abrió los ojos y la miró intensamente, Serena le sonrió, pero en el rostro del chico no había señales de alegría sino que al contrario su semblante cambió al de una persona afligida internamente.

_**- bombom prométeme que no correrás ningún riesgo por mi, yo no lo meres…**_

Serena cerró los ojos tratando de esconder la ira y la pena que la embargaron. Quitó con fuerza la mano que Seiya posaba sobre su mejilla ante la mirada desconcertada del chico y se separó de él unos pasos. Seiya trató de acercarse a ella, pero el gesto de rechazo en los ojos de Serena lo detuvo.

_**- ¡Seiya basta! ¿Es que acaso no has escuchado nada de lo que te he dicho todo este tiempo?, ¿es que acaso no me crees?, ¿no te das cuenta que cada vez que dices que no te merezco me lastimas?- **_

Serena secó con el dorso de su mano las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas, mientras que ante ella un Seiya atónito la observaba sin palabras.

_**- Dime ¿no me amas lo suficiente? ¿No quieres estar conmigo? ¡Dímelo!, porque la única manera de que no seas bueno para mí es que no me ames de la forma como yo lo hago-**_

Serena tapó su rostro con las manos y los sollozos salían desde lo más profundo de su alma. Seiya intentó nuevamente acercarse a ella y esta vez no fue rechazado. La abrazó fuertemente y así permanecieron hasta que la respiración de ella se tranquilizó y los sollozos se hicieron menos audibles.

_**- Serena perdóname yo no quise… no llores por favor, si te creo amor siempre lo he hecho nunca dudaría de ti-**_

Serena quien en todo momento tenía escondido su rostro entre las manos levantó la cabeza. Su mirada denotaba tristeza y también confusión. Tenía los ojos rojos debido a las lágrimas. Mientras que Seiya aún sorprendido ante la actitud tan frontal de Serena, con una de sus manos limpió las lágrimas que aún se encontraban en el rostro de ella. Serena separó una de las manos de su rostro y tocó el de Seiya.

_**- ¿Entonces porque lo haces?, por favor dime que tengo que hacer para que entiendas que en la vida voy a poder encontrar a una persona que me haga sentir tan completa y feliz como tú-**_

Seiya pegó su frente a la del amor de su vida, prometiéndose a si mismo que debía dejar de pensar en esas cosas, no solo se hacía daño, sino que con la confesión de Serena se dio cuenta que también la lastimaba a ella. Y ella tenía razón él la había amado de la forma más incondicional durante todo este tiempo, la cuidó, la protegió, soportó malos tratos, estuvo con ella en los buenos como en los malos momentos y aún estando lejos de ella solo se preocupaba por su felicidad. ¿Entonces porque no merecerla después de todo?

_**- No hay nada que tengas que hacer ¡porque ya lo haz hecho todo!, comprende que soy yo el tonto que aún no puede creer que alguien tan perfecta como tú este a mi lado. Pero tienes razón, perdóname te lo ruego, te juro que no volveré a decir tales cosas-**_

Seiya poco a poco se acercó a los labios de Serena que recibieron un beso cargado de ternura.

_**- Si te merezco Serena Tsukino porque nadie en este universo ni en esta vida te regalará el corazón como lo hice yo y lo haría mil veces si con eso puedo ver tus ojos y besar tus labios como lo hago ahora-**_

Serena lo abrazó con una sonrisa al fin, mientras que Seiya besaba su mejilla y cuello con pequeños besos que hacían reír aún más a Serena. Cuando Seiya escuchó que ella se mostraba un poco más feliz, su corazón se tranquilizó y comprendió que sus palabras si habían sido aceptadas por Serena. Cuando se separaron, Serena besó la punta de la nariz de Seiya y éste besó su frente.

_**- Seiya te adoro y no necesito que me jures nada, lo que yo deseo es que dejes de tener esos pensamientos y que creas en ti, si haces eso es porque también lo haces en mí, es lo que más me importa-**_

Seiya tomó nuevamente la mano de Serena y emprendieron otra vez su rumbo.

_**- Si bombom, lo haré y ya dejemos atrás las lágrimas. Si las chicas te ven con las mejillas y los ojos medios rojos se darán cuenta que hemos tenido una pequeña discusión y me odiarán-**_

Serena entrecruzó sus dedos con los de Seiya y le enseño la lengua, para luego adoptar una actitud más seria.

_**- Tonto no creo que te odien y además pienso que el conversar las cosas nos hace muy bien, no quiero que haya secretos entre nosotros, siempre te diré lo que pienso y siento aunque eso me haga llorar-**_

Seiya afirmó con la cabeza encontrándole razón a Serena en que no debía haber secretos entre ellos y luego con ambas brazos rodeó por detrás a Serena sin frenar su caminar-

_**- Mi bombom es una bebé-**_

Serena rió y puso los ojos en blanco

_**- bla bla bla, vamos se nos hace tarde. Rei me gritará lo que es obvio siempre lo hace, pero se que en el fondo lo hace por mi bien-**_

Seiya desarmó el abrazo y con una mirada divertida le propuso un trato a Serena.

_**- ¿Qué te parece si mejor corremos para llegar más rápido?-**_

Serena dudó _**- ¿Y si me caigo?,**_

Seiya rió ante esa pregunta y Serena hizo un puchero y estiró el brazo para que Seiya la cogiera. _**- Toma mi mano amor-**_

Seiya la miró con cariño y antes de tomar su mano la besó, mientras que Serena mostró una sonrisa enorme ante el gesto de amor de Seiya.

_**- Ves que no miento bombom, eres como una bebé-**_

Y ambos corrieron tomados de las manos ante la mirada divertida de los demás transeúntes

Cuando llegaron al pie de las largas escaleras de ingreso al templo Hikawa tomaron grandes bocanadas de aire, pues la carrera había sido larga, pero no por eso menos gratificante. Se miraron, ambos con los rostros ligeramente rojos de calor, pero con los ojos y las sonrisas colmadas de felicidad. En eso estaban cuando desde la cima de la escalera vieron a una Rei con el rostro pálido y la mirada llena de preocupación. La mente de Serena no lo comprendió, pero si su corazón.

_**- ¡Cuidado!**_

Casi no pudieron escuchar el grito de advertencia de Rei, pues estaban más preocupados de esquivar el poder que Sailor Uranos había lanzado desde arriba.

* * *

Serena sintió como su espalda se estrellaba contra un árbol e hizo una mueca de dolor. Seiya la había lanzado tan fuerte queriendo protegerla que no había medido la potencia y ahora se encontraba frente a ella. Tenía una mirada de preocupación y su respiración era agitada.

Serena tomó su rostro, sus manos temblaban y su semblante había palidecido.

_**- ¿Seiya estás bien?-**_

Seiya la observó por un momento y finalmente movió su cabeza afirmativamente. Serena respiró aliviada.

_**- Si, pero lo único que me importa en este momento eres tú. ¡Cómo se atreven a lanzar un ataque estando tú junto a mí!-**_

Serena acarició el rostro de Seiya lentamente, mientras él cerraba sus ojos para controlar el enojo que lo invadía.

_**- Seiya…-**_

Seiya abrió los ojos y entre sus manos tomó el rostro de Serena a quien poco a poco le estaba afectando el estado en el que se encontraba el chico.

_**- Es que acaso no saben que podrían haberte herido, si lo que quieren es pelear conmigo al menos deberían esperar a que esté solo-**_

Serena no pudo contener más su agitación e inspiró hondamente para aguantar las lágrimas que querían salir. Negó con la cabeza y se empinó para acercar su frente a la de él.

_**- Seiya no digas eso… tu sabes que si te hacen daño a ti, para mí sería como recibir el golpe… **_

_**- Serena yo….**_

Ella puso uno de sus dedos sobre los labios de Seiya y tomó sus manos. Seiya comprendió que el momento de enfrentar a las demás finalmente había llegado. Besó la frente de Serena, se dispusieron a subir las escaleras del templo y ella respiró hondamente.

_**- Vamos amor, toma mi mano muy fuerte y pase lo que pase no te separes de mi lado, te necesito-**_

Seiya siguió la indicación de Serena y apretó la mano de ella.

_**- Y yo a ti-**_

Y así con sus manos entrelazadas comenzaron a subir esas largas escalas.

Mientras en el templo las demás Inners corrían tras de Rei completamente asustadas, pues habían sentido el gran estruendo que había ocasionado el poder arrojado por Haruka.

Rei quien había presenciado todo no logró llegar a tiempo para detener a Sailor Uranus, así que decidió transformarse de inmediato para tratar de prevenir un nuevo ataque de la Sailor del Viento.

_**- ¡Haruka pero que acabas de hacer es que acaso estas loca!, podrías haber lastimado a alguien-**_

Haruka la observó con displicencia y a ella se unieron las demás Outers, quienes se pusieron en formación.

_**- Esa era la idea, pero al parecer fallé.**_

Rei abrió la boca sorprendida de la frialdad de Haruka, pero no dijo nada y solo le limitó a traladrearla con la mirada.

Junto a Rei se ubicaron Sailor Venus, Jupiter y Mercury, quienes estaban igual de atónitas que su amiga. Fue Venus quien no resistió la situación.

_**- ¡Como te atreves!, Serena puede haber salido herida!- **_

Haruka miró hacia otro lado, tratando de ocultar su mirada, pues sabía que con su ataque podría haber lastimado a la Princesa y finalmente fue Neptune quien respondió por ella.

_**- No se entrometan en esto. Haremos todo lo posible para evitar que la Princesa arruine todo lo que hemos construido-**_

Venus estaba a punto de contestar cuando sintió sobre su brazo la mano de Jupiter, quien con el ceño fruncido la detuvo y fue ella quien tomó la palabra.

_**- Nosotras no comprendemos su obstinación por un futuro que nisiquiera ha comenzado y creo que nunca lo haremos, pero comprendan esto, jamás volverán a levantar la mano contra Serena y Seiya mientras podamos impedirlo-**_

Las Inners apoyaron las palabras de la Sailor del Trueno pero, Venus no pudo soportar guardar silencio.

_**- Nunca les perdonaré que hayan puesto en peligro a Serena-**_

Haruka dio un paso queriendo acercarse a Venus, pero las demás Inners se coloraron frente a ella, así que retrocedió.

_**-¡Cállate Venus! a nosotras no nos importa su perdón y menos su comprensión. Son unas niñas incapaces de luchar contra nosotras así que no se interpongan en nuestro camino, lo lamentarán-**_

Sailor Plut con la mirada llena de tranquilidad observó a cada una de las Sailors, tratando de encontrar alguna duda en su determinación.

_**- Uranus tiene razón ya dejen de apoyar esta locura de la Princesa. La única forma de hacerla entrar en razón es que todas le hagamos entender lo equivocada que está-**_

Sailor Mars recordó el rostro de Serena cuando huyó de la boda, lleno de dudas, miedo y nostalgia. Luego vino a su mente la imagen de una Serena sonriente y con un corazón tan rebosante de amor por Seiya que era capaz de trasmitirlo a todo quien la rodeara. Para sus amigas era imposible que todo esto estuviera mal.

_**- Son ustedes las que están cometiendo un gran error. Si hubieran visto la sonrisa y la mirada tan cálida que tiene Serena por Seiya sabrían lo que estamos defendiendo-**_

La discusión entre las chicas fue interrumpida de un momento a otro cuando vieron que desde la escala se asomaba Serena junto con Seiya. Ambos caminaban lentamente, con las manos aún entrelazadas y sus rostros tranquilos.

_**- ¿Tienes miedo bombom?-**_

Pero Serena no alcanzó a responder pues toda su atención se dirigió a sus Scouts, divididas en dos bandos y no pudo evitar que la situación le afectara, apretó los labios para que no se le escapara un sollozo.

Sailor Uranus se puso nuevamente en posición de ataque y cuando estuvo a punto de lanzar su poder las cuatro Inners corrieron rápidamente para situarse delante de Serena y Seiya como una barrera de protección. El rostro de Serena se colmó de tristeza al ver lo que estaba sucediendo y apretó con más fuerza la mano de Seiya y éste sintió una profunda culpa pues se creía responsable del inminente enfrentamiento entre las Sailors. Rei quien se encontraba más cercana a Seiya fue la que habló.

_**- ¿Se encuentran bien? ¿No están lastimados?-**_

Serena quien solo observaba atentamente los rostros sombríos y llenos de decepción de las Outers no escuchó la pregunta de Rei y fue Seiya quien respondió-

_**- Si Rei, estamos bien. Gracias por prevenirnos…-**_

Haruka quien había vuelto a su postura normal no podía dejar de demostrarle a Seiya el odio que sentía hacia él, no despegándole los ojos de encima y lo mismo hacían a su manera las demás Outers.

_**- Como pueden defender a este extraño que solo vino a destruir lo que tanto nos ha costado forjar ¡Háganse a un lado!, Si te crees tan valeroso como para volver a pisar la tierra después de lo que has provocado ¡pues defiéndete solo!-**_

Seiya quién escuchaba atentamente las palabras de Haruka soltó un poco la mano de Serena, resuelto a hacer lo que la Sailor del viento le había indicado, pero fue detenido por las cuatro Inners, quienes unieron sus brazos decididas a no dejarlo pasar-

_**- No vayas es peligroso, ella está actuando en serio-**_

Seiya formó un puño con la mano libre.

_**- Es que no lo entienden, sino dejo que ella haga lo que sea que quiere hacerme, haré que se enfrenten entre ustedes y eso no lo podría soportar-**_

A pesar de las palabras de Seiya la determinación de las Inners no declinó y esta vez fue Mina quien le respondió.

_**- Y tú debes entender que nosotras no podríamos resistir el dolor que le provocaría a Serena si te llegase a suceder algo. Tú eres lo más importante para ella Seiya y no dejaremos que nada malo te pase, porque ahora nuestro deber no solo es velar por ella, sino que también por ti-**_

Seiya guardó silencio y giró su cabeza para mirar a Serena, quién aún no soltaba su mano y su mirada aún seguía cada uno de los movimientos que hacían las demás Sailors. Ella tocó el hombro de Sailor Venus y Sailor Mercury quienes se encontraban en medio de la formación, para que abrieran el paso. Ellas se hicieron un lado, pero aún quedando lo suficientemente cerca para protegerla. Al fin la princesa se decidió a hablar.

_**- Por favor chicas, platiquemos. Estoy segura que charlando se pueden solucionar las cosas como lo hemos hecho antes. Solo dénos la oportunidad de hacerlo-**_

Haruka la miró con desprecio-

_**- Mientras no te saques de la cabeza la idea de estar junto a ese, no conseguirás nada de nosotras**_-

Serena avanzó un poco más y levantó un poco el tono de la voz, Seiya no se separó de ella

_**-¿Entonces que es lo que pretendes Haruka?, ¿Crees que lastimando o hiriendo a Seiya dejaré de amarlo?-**_

Fue Sailor Neptune quien respondió.

_**- Es la única forma que entiendas. No permitiremos jamás que este sujeto viva junto contigo en la tierra-**_

Serena levantó ambas cejas y sonrió sarcásticamente, pero con una nota de profunda pena en la voz.

_**- ¿Permitirme? ¿Es que acaso solo tengo derecho a hacer lo que ustedes catalogan de correcto? **_

_**Eso puede haber sucedido antes, pero cambié y esta vez no dejaré que sus prejuicios dominen mis actos. El amor que siento por ese extraño como lo llaman ustedes me hace más fuerte y soy yo la que no permitirá que algo malo le suceda-**_

Serena gritó la última frase ante la sorpresa de todos. Haruka caminó de un lado hacia otro exasperada. No podía creer la actitud tan desafiante de Serena, pocas veces la había visto así y daba la causalidad que todas aquellas veces habían sido por defender a Seiya. Las demás Outers también notaron la seguridad en la voz de la Princesa, así como el hecho que no soltara su mano. Era como si el estar junto a él la hiciera aún más fuerte.

_**- Es imposible que ames a este extraño, no tiene nada que lo haga digno de ti. ¡Apártate de él en este instante no querrás verlo caer frente a tus ojos-**_

Serena negó con la cabeza y cerró los ojos. Luego los abrió y salió a relucir nuevamente su espíritu conciliador-

_**- ¡No! No lo haré ¿qué es lo que te sucede Haruka acaso no recuerdas que sin él y sus hermanos no podríamos haber derrotado al Caos?. Seiya protegió con su vida la mía ¿como no puede ser eso digno de admirar y querer?-**_

Haruka le sonrió fríamente a Seiya, quién frunció el ceño.

_**- ¡Como no te das cuenta que su intención siempre fue esta!, la de separarte de nuestro Príncipe para ocupar su lugar. Es un manipulador y tú caíste como una niña ingenua-**_

Serena observó profundamente a Haruka y cuando estaba a punto de responder sintió como el cuerpo de Seiya temblaba de ira ante esas palabras. Serena apretó aún más su mano tratando de calmarlo, hasta que el chico la miró y respiró ruidosamente, para tranquilizar su corazón y al mismo tiempo sonar pasivo. Al fin miró a las Outers una por una hasta que se detuvo en la Sailor del Viento.

_**- Eso no es verdad. Puedes decir muchas cosas de mí, ¡pero nunca pienses que yo planeé esto!. Yo la amé desde el primer momento en que la vi sin siquiera saber quien era en realidad y aunque hubiera deseado que ella en ese tiempo me correspondiera, respeté su amor por Darien porque eso era lo que la hacía feliz. Si su sueño era casarse y formar una familia con él no me habría entrometido aunque el dolor me carcomiera por dentro-**_

Serena clavó su mirada en el rostro de Seiya claramente conmovido por las palabras que estaba pronunciando y recordó la vez que habían hablado de ese mismo tema. Era imposible que Seiya fuera como lo estaba describiendo Haruka, pues si ella no hubiera ido a su planeta a confesarle sus sentimientos el jamás habría sido capaz de entorpecer su supuesta felicidad. Serena esbozó una sonrisa y continúo escuchando a Seiya.

_**- Pero las cosas no fueron así y deben entenderlo, yo no les pido que me acepten porque sé que no será así, pero lo que si les pido es que respeten la decisión que ha tomado su Princesa, así como yo en su momento la respeté. Esa es la única forma de demostrar el amor verdadero-**_

Hubo un minuto de silencio hasta que se escucharon unos aplausos, que nacían de las palmas de Haruka. Al parecer el discurso de Seiya solo había logrado enfurecer más a las Sailor exteriores. Seiya después de esto guardó silencio, al parecer nada de lo que dijera las convencería de su amor sincero hacia Serena.

_**- ¡Bravo!, pero que discurso más enternecedor has dicho, digno de un mentiroso y sínico como tú. ¡Deja de escudarte detrás de ellas y sale a pelear!-**_

Las Outers nuevamente adoptaron una postura de pelea y esta fue la señal para las chicas. Sailor Venus y Mercury cerraron la formación, dejando a Serena y Seiya detrás de ellas, mientras que Sailor Mars y Jupiter se ubicaban en los costados.

_**- Chicas prepárense. Serena y Seiya deben quedar en el medio-**_

Sailor Plut quien no podía sentirse a gusto con este panorama tenía en su mirada la misma tristeza que Serena, pero sus ojos se llenaron de disgusto al fijar sus ojos en Seiya. Al parecer seguía respetando a su Princesa, pero no así a aquella lejana estrella.

_**- Princesa por favor reacciona, mira lo que este sujeto ha logrado, que al final nos enfrentemos las unas a las otras ¿Cómo puede él amarte después de todo?-**_

Serena nuevamente pidió a sus amigas que le permitieran hablar con las demás, pero tal como la primera vez no se separaron de ella.

_**- Setsuna nada de esto estaría pasando si ustedes tuvieran la capacidad de comprender que simplemente me enamoré de Seiya. Y no trates de culparlo a él por todo esto, al contrario soy yo la responsable. Si hubiera tenido el valor suficiente para hablar las cosas en su momento, nos habríamos ahorrado muchas cosas como esta pelea, pero no fue así. Y que las Inners estén acá defendiéndonos ha sido decisión solo suya, jamás podría forzar a mis amigas a hacer algo que no desean, a diferencia de ustedes-**_

Sailor Saturn quien no había interferido, fue la que dio por terminado el diálogo.

_**- Sailor Plut, creo que deberías ahorrarte las palabras, pues al parecer no conducen a nada-**_

Serena vio como Hotaru se ponía en posición de combate al igual que las demás y solo se dio cuenta que la pelea había comenzado cuando Seiya se puso delante de ella tratando de protegerla de un inminente ataque. Serena logró zafarse un poco de los brazos de Seiya y ahogó un grito cuando las Outers corrían hacia donde ellos se encontraban.

Haruka fue la primera en lanzar su ataque que fue apenas rechazado por Sailor Mars.

Mientras Sailor Neptune adoptaba la posición para atacar con su maremoto de neptuno dirigido justo a Seiya, poder que fue expulsado hacia el cielo gracias a los ataques combinados de Sailor Jupiter y Sailor Mercury.

Sailor Venus no se despegaba de su posición haciendo de escudo ante posibles ataques contra Serena. Seiya estaba desesperado, no podía imaginar que alguna saliera lastimada por algo que consideraba su culpa.

_**- ¡Esto es una locura debo detener esto!-**_

Estaba a punto de salir corriendo hacia el centro de la batalla cuando los brazos de Mina lo atraparon y en un tono que solo él pudo escuchar le reprochó su acción.

_**- ¡Seiya no te muevas ni un centímetro!, si te mueves Serena te seguirá y no podré protegerlos a los dos por separado ¿entiendes?**_

Entre tanto Sailor Uranus lanzaba golpes a Mars, quien solo los esquivaba.

_**- ¡Vamos Mars pelea!-**_

_**- ¡Sabes que no deseo hacerlo!**_

_**- ¡Si decidiste estar junto a ese hipócrita, eres mi enemiga así que lucha!-**_

Haruka dio un golpe de puño con tal intensidad que Rei cayó al suelo en un instante y al ver que la Sailor del fuego no se recuperaría tal fácil se dirigió inmediatamente hacia Serena y Seiya.

Mientras Sailor Neptune y Saturn enfrentaban a Jupiter y Mercury.

Sailor Plut caminó lentamente hacia donde se encontraban Sailor Venus, Serena y Seiya. La Sailor del amor al ver que se acercaban adoptó una postura defensiva-

_**- Realmente no quiero hacer esto, pero no tengo otra salida. Debemos proteger el futuro de Tokio de Cristal, aún a costa de vidas inocentes. Disculpa-**_

Mina abrió los brazos impidiéndole el paso a Plut.

_**- Lo siento, pero no puedo permitirlo, si das un paso más te atacaré-**_

Sailor Plut tomó su bastón con ambas manos y lo puso sobre el cuello de Sailor Venus, quien trataba con todas sus fuerzas de no perder el aliento.

Sailor Uranus al ver que la Princesa y Seiya ya no tenían a nadie a su alrededor aprovechó esta oportunidad para atacar de una vez por todas a Seiya. Corriendo a grandes zancadas lanzó su ataque con una furia casi impensada. Seiya en un acto reflejo cubrió con su cuerpo a Serena, recibiendo de lleno el impacto. La rubia cerró los ojos al sentir como el ataque de Haruka hería a Seiya. Levantó la vista y vio el gesto de dolor en el rostro del chico.

_**- ¡Seiya!**_

El chico simplemente guardó silencio para no alarmar a Serena y como pudo trató de levantarse. Por un instante tambaleó, pero ella lo tomó de la cintura para estabilizarlo.

_**- Estoy bien bombom, lo importante es que tú estés bien-**_

Los ojos de Serena se concentraron en la mirada sincera de Seiya y luego en sus amigas, que batallaban contra sus propias compañeras, por ella. Sabía perfectamente que él ni ellas permitirían que la hirieran aún a costa de su integridad física. Entendió que debía hacerse cargo y de una vez por todas hacerse respetar aunque sea un poco. Tomó el rostro de Seiya y lo acarició.

_**- Perdóname Seiya, no debería haber dejado que esto llegara a este punto. Soy la Princesa y debo hacer algo, ya es hora que lo entienda-**_

Fue en este momento que un gran destello cubrió todo el lugar y lanzó a Haruka junto con su poder a la muralla más cercana, mientras que las otras Sailors detuvieron sus respectivas peleas para prestar toda su atención hacia el origen de esa cálida luz. Todos quedaron admirados pues delante de ellas ya no se encontraba Serena, sino que la Princesa en su máximo esplendor. La luna en su frente resplandecía con una intensidad que hizo estremecer a todos los presentes en el lugar.

La Princesa abrió los ojos y de cada uno de ellos brotó una lágrima, pero no fue eso lo que impactó a las Sailors, sino que la mirada de la más profunda tristeza y a la vez determinación que se reflejaba en ellos. Soltó la mano de Seiya, quien solo podía contemplar maravillado como la hermosura de esa luz lo envolvía. Al fin cuando la luz dejó de cegar a todos ella habló.

_**- Sailor exteriores, no solo han utilizado sus poderes en contra de mis guardianas, sino que han levantado la mano contra su propia Princesa. **_

Esta vez su mirada solo se dirigió a Sailor Uranus, quien se levantaba con mucho trabajo después del impacto que había recibido.

_**- Nunca más te atrevas a dirigirte contra mí, contra Seiya y mis amigos-**_

Uranus se situó junto a Neptune, quien estaba ligeramente agotada y apuntó a Serena con el dedo.

_**- Tú ya no eres nuestra Princesa. Nuestra soberana murió desde el día en que decidió abandonarlo todo. Tú ya no eres nada para mí, nuestra lealtad hacia la Princesa de la Luna llega hasta aquí-**_

Serena avanzó un poco más hacia ellas, comprendiendo que la pelea había terminado. Abrió sus enormes ojos celestes en los que solo había dolor.

_**- No sabes como lamento escuchar eso Haruka, me rompes el corazón… pero como dije antes, no puedo forzar a mis seres queridos a hacer algo que no desean. Si lo que quieren es no tener lealtad hacia mí no se los impediré, son libres de hacer sus elecciones-**_

Las Sailor exteriores debían hacer tomar una decisión final y así lo hicieron. Neptune fue la primera en responder.

_**- Pues ya hemos elegido, estaremos siempre contra ese tipo-**_

Sailor Plut observó solemnemente la grandeza de la Princesa de la Luna y con una pequeña reverencia se despidió.

_**- Lo sentimos-**_

Saturn fue la última en hablar.

_**- No nos dejas otra alternativa, si escoges a esa estrellas nos pierdes a nosotras-**_

Serena movió la cabeza en forma afirmativa, sabiendo que a partir de ese momento nada volvería a ser como antes. Que las amigas con las cuales había compartido tantas cosas apartaban el camino de su lado. Puso la mano en su pecho y les sonrió tiernamente.

_**- Sé que me odian y posiblemente no puedan perdonarme, pero deben saber que las estaré esperando y nunca perderé la esperanza en que algún día podamos estar todos juntos-**_

Todas las Outers le dieron la espalda, pues aunque no querían reconocerlo la despedida era demasiado dolorosa. Fue Haruka antes de irse quién dijo las últimas palabras.

_**- Vámonos, aquí ya no hay nada que proteger-**_

Al ver como sus Scouts se alejaban Serena perdió su transformación y junto con eso la calma que trató de aparentar. Se derrumbó en el suelo y lloró tan amargamente en los brazos de Seiya, que el corazón del chico no pudo evitar encogerse y llorar con ella también. Las Inners fueron poco a poco llegando al lado de Serena y contemplaron el triste escenario-

_**- Como es posible… que no me comprendan… jamás les he discutido nada… nunca cuestioné sus actos, las quiero tal como son… como no pueden hacer lo mismo por mi…**_

Serena lloraba con tal desconsuelo que casi no podría hablar y se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas al cuello de Seiya. Pocas veces la había visto tan abatida y la sensación no era nada agradable. No sabía que decir y hasta llegó a cuestionarse el hecho de regresar a la tierra junto con ella, pero sacó esos pensamientos de su mente, le había hecho una promesa a Serena y la mantendría.

_**- bombom por favor cálmate, no se que hacer para hacerte sentir mejor. Solo te puedo jurar que estaré aquí a tu lado hasta que tus ojos ya no puedan llorar más, te abrazaré cada vez que el dolor quiera salir y te juro que no vivirás esta pena sola, porque créeme que siento dentro de mi pecho la misma tristeza que tú. Estaremos juntos hasta que nuestros corazones encuentren consuelo y estaremos juntos también cuando todo se solucione y todo sea un mal recuerdo, porque de alguna forma esto se solucionará, te lo prometo amor-**_

Seiya levantó del suelo a Serena quien lo abrazó por la cintura y recostó su cabeza en su hombro, mientras éste acariciaba su cabello.

Lita volteó su cabeza cuando sintió que alguien subía la escalera. Eran Taiki y Yaten quienes al ver que todos se encontraban reunidos en el centro del templo corrieron hacia el lugar. No fueron necesarias las palabras para entender que algo había sucedido, solo bastaba ver el rostro completamente afligido de Seiya y los sollozos casi incontrolables de Serena, así que solo se limitaron a acompañar a las demás Sailors quienes se encontraban alrededor de ella.

_**- Seiya siento que dentro de mi un agujero… tan hondo…-**_

Rei se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

_**- Serena por favor no llores, tu les diste opciones y ellas fueron las que escogieron. No te sientas culpable-**_

Amy tomó una de sus manos

_**- Sabías que las cosas iban a ser difíciles, pero aún así lo afrontaste como debía ser, como una Princesa-**_

Serena detuvo su llanto y les obsequió una mirada cargada de gratitud y cariño.

_**- Chicas gracias, no se que hubiera hecho sin su apoyo, si ustedes no estuvieran aquí junto a mí…-**_

Rei besó su frente y se arrodilló ante ella, dejando sorprendida a Serena quien abrió los ojos no comprendiendo a su amiga.

_**- Pero lo estamos, porque así lo quisimos desde el primer momento. No hizo falta que nos convencieras ni que rogaras por nuestra comprensión. La mía siempre la has tenido y aquí frente a todos, juro que te protegeré de cualquiera que quiera hacerte daño no solo a ti, sino que también a Seiya-**_

Luego Lita imitó el gesto.

_**- Princesa yo juro que velaré por ti y por aquellos que amas mientras me permitas hacerlo-**_

La siguiente fue Amy.

_**- Yo juro que nunca te sentirás sola mientras me tengas a mí y a tus amigos a tu lado-**_

Mina antes de arrodillarse tomó una de las manos de Serena.

_**- Y yo te juro que mi felicidad no estará completa, mientras mi Princesa y mi amiga no lo sean y defenderé el bello resplandor de tu corazón con mi propia vida-**_

Serena pudo sentir en su corazón el peso de las palabras pronunciadas por sus amigas y una sensación de agradecimiento y amor recorrió todo su ser.

_**- Chicas…-**_

Taiki y Yaten aunque no comprendían lo que había sucedido, sintieron el impulso de dar todo por esa chica que sin saber como era capaz de provocar eso y mucho más.

_**- Y nosotros estaremos ahí cuando deban proteger ese resplandor. No solo eres la Princesa de estas guardianas, sino que la de los caballeros de Kimmoku también-**_

Serena sintió como los brazos de todos sus amigos y los de Seiya la envolvían cálidamente y esta vez sus ojos se colmaron de lágrimas de felicidad.

*****SyS*****

Hola a todoss! despues de algunos dias vuelvo a retomarr la escritura! no es por falta de inspiracion claro! es solo que el tiempo ya no me alcanzaba para nada, y como hoy ya comenzaron mis vacaciones puedo retomar mi historia! grazias a todos por tomarse un ratito para leer esta historia que es mi debut en esta pagina! y grazias tambien a los que dejan sus mensajitos de aliento y animo a los demás a escribir los suyos tambien! nos vemooa y espero les guste!

Hotaru no Hikaru: olaaaa! que bien que te haya dado felicidad que a Seiya lo hayan aceptado, la verdad a que padres no les daria alegria que le presenten un yerno asi no?, aqui te dejo un nuevo capitulo, espero te guste y nos leemos en el proximo. grazias!

aleja: Hola! grazias por darte el tiempo de leer mi historia y me alegra que te haya gustado! aqui va el nuevo capitulo, espero lo leas y sigas mi fic! grazias nos vemos

Princesa Lunar de Kou: Holaa amiga! me desapareci nuevamente un buen rato, pero espero ponerme al dia!. Lo de los anillos de Kakkyu estará en ascuas por lo menos en este capitulo, a medida que transcurra la historia, se iran develando los secretos, pero te doy una pista! estan relacionados con otro habitante de ese planeta!. Que lindo que mi historia te causa el rememorar recuerdos de tan linda historia que realmente es de un amor capaz de superar las barreras de la ficcion. Espero te guste este nuevo capitulo y nos leemos luego adios!

Hikariadi: Hola amiga! me alegro mucho leer tu mensaje y la verdad es que mi proposito era hacer una historia larga, simplemente porque cada vez que leia un fic y terminaba, me quedaba con ganas de mas! asi que me decidi a hacer uno propio, espero que el hecho que sea largo no moleste!, ojala te guste mi nuevo capitulo y nos leemos adios!


	14. Corazón con dudas ¿Corazón que ama?

**"_No es amor el amor que cambia cuando una alteración encuentra, que se adapta con el distanciamiento a distanciarse. Oh no, es un faro siempre firme, que contempla las tempestades sin nunca estremecerse." (William Shakespeare)._**

**Capitulo XIII. Corazón con dudas ¿Corazón que ama?**

Ya dentro del templo Hikawa Lita y Amy relataban todo lo sucedido a Yaten y Taiki, quienes no habían presenciado el enfrentamiento entre las Sailors. Mina ayudaba a Rei a curar las heridas provocadas por la pelea con Haruka, puesto que de todos los encuentros, éste había sido es más violento.

Mientras que Seiya había llevado a Serena a la habitación de Rei a que descansara después de lo vivido. Si bien ella no había salido herida físicamente, el desgaste interior que le había provocado la incomprensión y finalmente la deslealtad de las Outers era más que suficiente como para sentirse agotada.

_**- Ya veo- **_dijo Taiki-_** creo que ambos tenían muy claro que su situación no iba a ser bien recibida por todos, pero…**_

Lita asintió, casi leyendo la mente de Taiki.

_**- Nunca esperamos una reacción tan violenta, especialmente contra Serena. Se que por Seiya no tienen ningún tipo de consideración, pero Serena es nuestra Princesa y aún así no les importó-**_

Yaten quién se encontraba escuchando la conversación puso la mano sobre su mentón, analizando las palabras de sus amigos.

_**- ¿Qué creen que suceda ahora?-**_

Amy quien frotaba un paño frío sobre su brazo miró a los partícipes de la plática, nadie tenía respuesta a ello.

_**- No lo sabemos. El futuro está más incierto que nunca-**_

Todos coincidieron en eso. Finalmente Yaten se levantó de la silla donde se encontraba y Lita decidió preparar algo de comer, pues necesitaban reponer sus energías. Taiki se percató que solo Amy se encontraba junto a él. Pensó en irse de allí, pero una razón inexplicable lo hacía hacer lo contrario. Se dio cuenta que ella oprimía delicadamente un trozo de tela en el hombro izquierdo. Al ver que la tela tenía pequeñas manchas de sangre, sintió una punzada en el pecho. Estaba preocupado.

_**- ¿estas bien?-**_

Amy quien tenía la vista sobre su brazo levantó la cabeza ante la pregunta de Taiki. Este tenía una expresión seria pero sus ojos denotaban inquietud y en el fondo del corazón ella se alegró ante este gesto. Le sonrió amablemente.

_**- Eh… si, es solo un rasguño, los que me preocupan son Rei y Seiya-**_

Taiki quiso por un momento ayudarla, estiró su brazo levemente, pero luego se arrepintió, así que decidió seguir con la conversación, De alguna forma hablar con Amy era algo que siempre había disfrutado.

_**- Estarán bien, las heridas de Rei ya están siendo curadas y bueno Seiya…-**_

El chico miró hacia la habitación donde se encontraba Seiya y Amy sacó sus propias conclusiones.

_**- Dijo que primero se encargaría de Serena ¿verdad?-**_

Taiki afirmó con un gesto y Amy no pudo evitar posar también su mirada en la habitación en la que se encontraba Serena descansando, pero volvió la cabeza al escuchar un suspiro del chico.

_**- Pobrecita, esto ha sido muy duro para ella-**_

Amy contempló hondamente el rostro de Taiki. Él seguía siendo el chico apuesto, sereno y gentil que ella recordaba y con el que gustaba tanto estar. Vino a su mente la extraña reacción que tuvo el día de su regreso. Eso la entristeció pero tenía la esperanza que cuando las cosas se calmaran al menos un poco, pudieran conversar de ello.

_**- Taiki, sé que no es momento para decir estas cosas pero… estoy muy contenta que hayas decidido volver a la tierra… sea por los motivos que sea-**_

Él se sorprendió ante esta frase de Amy. La sonrisa que le obsequiaba la chica era no solo bella, sino que también sincera. Al parecer realmente se alegraba por su regreso y eso lo hacía sentirse ¿contento? Le sonrió de vuelta y antes que el ambiente se volviera incómodo, ella se levantó de su asiento, se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Lita y tomó unos platos para ayudarla a cocinar.

* * *

En el baño Mina vendaba el brazo y una de las piernas de Rei. Ante la presencia de Serena no se había quejado en lo absoluto, pero ya estando a solas con su amiga podía expresar lo que le dolían las heridas.

_**- Necesitaré tomar un calmante. La herida del brazo ya casi no me molesta, pero la de la rodilla…-**_

Rei hizo un gesto de dolor al tratar de flectar la pierna. Mina la observó con aprehensión.

_**- ¿Estás segura que no quieres que te revise un médico?-**_

Rei soltó un poco sus vendajes y arrugó la frente cuando pasó a rozar la magulladura.

_**- Si, estaré bien, además no quiero alarmar a nadie-**_

Mina recordó como Haruka se había dirigido tan salvajemente hacia Rei y una vez más se prometió a si misma no personarle eso nunca.

_**- Como se atrevió a hacerte esto-**_

Los puños de Mina se cerraron en señal de impotencia y Rei solo apoyó la cabeza en la pared.

_**- Sabíamos lo que iba a suceder, el que tuviéramos la ilusión que ellas recibirían con los brazos abiertos a Serena es otra cosa-**_

Mina se puso de pie y lavó sus manos, mientras se secaba en una de las toallas.

_**- Lo sé, pero una cosa es que estén enfadadas y otra muy distinta es que quieran eliminarnos-**_

Rei comenzó a recoger los algodones que habían utilizado para la curación y los reunió en una bolsa para tirarlos a la basura.

_**- Si atacaron a la misma Serena, se puede esperar cualquier cosa-**_

Mina la ayudó a recoger los del suelo para que ella no hiciera esfuerzo.

_**- ¿Cómo estará?-**_

Rei se detuvo un momento pero no entró.

_**- Solo debe estar abrumada. Todo fue muy deprisa. Eso debe haberle agobiado pero estará bien. Nos tiene a nosotras, a los chicos y sobre todo a Seiya-**_

Mina suspiró y puso una cara tan graciosa que Rei no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada y la rubia resopló ante la burla de su amiga-

_**- Serena realmente es una afortunada. Trae vuelto loco a un chico guapísimo, cariñoso, atento y además superestrella-**_

Rei nuevamente soltó una carcajada sonora y tapó su boca al darse cuenta que su grito podría haber despertado a Serena, así que caminó por el pasillo que llevaba al salón para alejarse de ese lugar.

_**- ¡jajaja Mina!, de que te quejas si tu vas por el mismo camino-**_

Mina la siguió y caminaba con los brazos cruzados y moviendo su cabeza en forma negativa.

_**- No lo creo-**_

Con su brazo en buenas condiciones Rei enganchó el suyo con el de Mina.

_**- Tú y Yaten no tuvieron la suerte de conocerse tan bien como Seiya y Serena. Así que esta es tu oportunidad de demostrarle todo lo que vales-**_

Mina la miró con los ojos brillosos de entusiasmo y sin pensarlo saltó sobre ella y la abrazó.

_**- ¡Tienes razón Rei! desde ahora la meta de mi vida será conquistar el gélido corazón de ese hombre-**_

Rei trataba de despegarse de su amiga, quien apretaba demasiado fuerte su brazo herido.

_**- ¡Hey!, cuidado con la sailor herida-**_

Mina la soltó y puso cara de inocente.

_**- Ups, lo siento fue la emoción.**_

* * *

Serena y Seiya se encontraban sentados sobre la cama de Rei. Ninguno de los dos decía nada. Solo estaban allí tomados de las manos, apoyados uno con el otro y sobretodo juntos. Serena ya estaba más calmada, en su interior ya había aceptado lo sucedido como una prueba más que debía vencer y Seiya confiaba en que así sería.

_**- Cuando vi lo que Haruka te había hecho no pude soportarlo. Me siento un poco avergonzada, nunca le había hablado así a nadie-**_

Seiya acariciaba el cabello de Serena delicadamente y de vez en cuando se quejaba en silencio de los golpes que tenía en el cuerpo.

_**- bombom no te sientas así, si yo hubiera estado en tu situación habría actuado mucho peor-**_

Serena lo miro.

_**- Lo sé y el hecho de verte pelear con ellas no hubiera sido nada de grato, si te hubieran lastimado aún mas… no se que provocaría eso en mí-**_

Seiya sonrió en forma burlesca, pero luego la sonrisa se le fue del rostro y se recostó sobre la cama con uno de sus brazos sobre los ojos.

_**- Creo que de eso no tienes que preocuparte. Mientras las chicas estén cerca de mí no permitirán que pueda defenderte. Por un lado sabía que no podía enfrentarme a ellas, pues no te dejaría sola en ese momento, pero también quería que supieran que no estás desamparada, que yo estaré ahí siempre que quieran hacerte daño, pero Mina no me dejó hacerlo. Sentí una gran impotencia en ese minuto y me enfadé-**_

Serena se recostó a su lado y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del chico.

_**- Seiya si me protegiste. Te expusiste al ataque de Haruka para que yo no lo recibiera. Con cada instante que pasa estás arriesgándote por mí. El solo hecho de estar en la tierra ya significa peligro para ti-**_

Seiya se quedó en silencio en la misma posición, ante la expectación de Serena y al final giró su rostro y le sonrió.

_**- Es solo que… me hubiera gustado defenderte, eso es todo-**_

Serena lo observó y con una de sus manos acarició el rostro del chico, tal vez para suavizar la plática que vendría.

_**- Seiya, yo no necesito un príncipe con corona y armadura que desenvaine su espada y proteja a la damisela en apuros. Si es por eso…-**_

Seiya comprendió inmediatamente la alusión y su frente se pobló de arrugas. Decidió dar por terminada la plática levantándose de la cama rápidamente y aprontándose a salir de la habitación, pero la mano de Serena lo detuvo y se dio vuelta para responderle.

_**- Serena no es necesario que llevemos la conversación hacia ese punto-**_

Serena tiró del brazo de Seiya obligándolo a sentarse nuevamente. ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo últimamente?

_**- Yo creo que si lo es. Si Darien en el pasado procuró cuidarme lo hacía en parte… bueno porque me amaba y no dejaré de agradecerle por eso. Pero yo siempre lo vi también desde otro punto de vista-**_

Seiya arqueó una de sus cejas, entre enfadado y curioso.

_**- Cual-**_

Serena cruzó sus manos sobre su regazo y medio sonrió, ante la mirada aún un tanto ofuscada del chico.

_**- Que él no tenía la confianza suficiente en mí como para imaginar que yo podía sola, que poseo la fuerza necesaria para levantarme y hacer frente a la adversidad. A diferencia de Darien, se que tú sabes como soy, me conoces como nadie. Tú crees en mí, no solo lo siento sino que lo he visto con mis propios ojos y esa es una de las cosas por las cuales te amo tanto. Sé que depositarías tu vida en mis manos, me lo has dicho y ese hecho hace que me esfuerce el doble, porque tengo bajo mi responsabilidad lo más preciado para mí. Así que no te sientas molesto o algo parecido, no tienes porqué. El hecho que no pudieras defenderme el día de hoy tuvo su lado positivo, le hizo ver a todos y especialmente a mí que si puedo hacerlo por ustedes-**_

Serena le regaló la sonrisa más hermosa de todas y Seiya se arrepintió de la actitud que había tomado con ella, pero cada vez que ese tema salía a relucir su carácter lo traicionaba. Comprendió que el sentimiento de impotencia que había sentido él ese mismo día, ella lo había experimentado cientos de veces en el pasado. Se había comportado como un idiota celoso. La abrazó ante la sorpresa de Serena y luego la besó lentamente. Cuando al fin se separaron, le sonrió para así darle a entender a Serena que todo estaba bien.

_**- Así que… si entendí bien, se invirtieron los papeles ¿y soy la damisela en apuros?-**_

Serena se rió, por primera vez después de lo ocurrido y lo golpeó suavemente para después tomar su mano.

_**- No tonto, es solo que logras sacar a relucir lo mejor de mí. Yo puedo con esto Seiya, estoy sufriendo y me duele, pero no estoy sola, tú estas conmigo y mis amigas también. Todos ustedes hacen que me vuelva más valiente. Yo puedo protegerlos-**_

Seiya la rodeó por la cintura. El tenerla allí estrechada entre sus brazos hacían valer la pena los golpes recibidos. La amaba y era lo más importante.

_**- Tienes razón. Nunca he dudado ni voy a dudar de ti. Tu corazón es el arma más poderosa que he conocido en toda mi vida, ya vez como me hirió de muerte y aquí estoy rendido por ti-**_

Serena se sonrojó y se abrazó aún más fuertemente a él. Seiya pegó su boca junto al oído de ella.

_**- bombom perdóname, hace un momento me puse celoso y no quería escucharte. Es solo que… no lo sé soy un tonto. Entendí como te debes haber sentido todo ese tiempo-**_

Serena le dio un beso en la cara y se puso de pie.

_**- Eso ya pasó pero por favor Seiya nunca dudes de mí, si tu crees en mí puedo con cualquier cosa-**_

Seiya le sonrió

_**- Nunca lo haré-**_

Serena comenzó a reunir paños, agua y los colocó sobre un mueble de la habitación.

_**- ¿Y ahora podrías dejar que te cure las heridas que te hizo Haruka?, se que no has dicho nada porque querías saber como estaba con todo esto, pero estoy bien, no me derrumbaré ni lloraré. Ya derramé lágrimas suficientes-**_

Serena comenzó a quitarle la chaqueta que llevaba puesta, pero éste se resistió. No quería que ella se inquietara.

_**- bombom, no son tan terribles, ya ni me duelen-**_

Serena logró quitarle la chaqueta y pudo ver que la espalda de la camisa tenía manchas de sangre. Se tragó la pena, la rabia y lo tocó levemente por sobre la prenda.

_**- ¿Sí? ¿No te duele?-**_

Seiya pegó un grito al sentir el roce de los dedos de Serena.

_**- ¡Ay!, bueno puede ser que me molesten un poco-**_

Serena se levantó a tomar una de las toallas y empaparla en agua para limpiar la herida. Mientras hacía esto susurraba más para sí.

_**- Hombres celosos y machistas tratando de hacerse fuertes frente a las mujeres-**_

Seiya quién solo escuchó un leve murmullo la miro con cara de interrogación.

_**- ¿Qué dijiste?-**_

Ella se sentó junto a él e hizo como que no había dicho palabra alguna

_**- Nada, ya deja curarte-**_

* * *

El timbre había sonado ya varias veces antes de que él se decidiera a abrir la puerta. Visitas era lo último que le gustaba recibir hace ya varios días. Cuando vio de quien se trataba sus pensamientos se dirigieron inmediatamente a Serena.

**- ¿Ha sucedido algo?-**preguntó un tanto preocupado.

**- ¿Podemos pasar?****- **dijo Haruka.

Darien hizo un ademán para que sus visitantes entraran a su apartamento.

**- Supongo entonces que no es una visita de mera cortesía-**

Las guerreras se observaron entre sí.

**- Acabamos de tener un enfrentamiento con las demás Sailor Scouts-**

A Darien la noticia realmente no le extrañó, ¿guardianas luchando contra su Princesa?, la idea se le hizo difícil.

**- No entiendo el objetivo de hacer tal cosa-**

**- Es solo que… cuando vimos a ese sujeto-** dijo Haruka casi escupiendo las palabras **-No podemos permitir que esta locura continúe ¡lo sabes!-**

Darien solo guardó silencio, referirse a ese tema y justamente con ellas no era lo que pretendía.

**- ¿Pudieron al menos platicar con ellas?, especialmente con Serena antes de tomar otras medidas más drásticas-**

Al parecer el Príncipe no compartía lo hecho por las guerreras allí presentes y ellas lo comprendieron al instante.

**- No tiene sentido hacerlo- **dijo Michiru **-ella ha enloquecido completamente. Está irreconocible. No es la Princesa que una vez conocimos y admiramos. Su forma de pensar ha cambiado y no solo eso-**

**- Que quieres decir con eso-** preguntó Darien casi con curiosidad.

Esta vez fue la más pequeña de las Sailor quien contestó

**- Está dispuesta a todo, lo puedes ver en sus ojos, no tiene temor de retar a quien sea.**

**- ****Y la enorme energía del Cristal del Plata y de su propio corazón están de su lado, porque se ha hecho mucho más poderosa-** agregó Haruka quién experimentó en carne propia aquel poder.

Darien se acercó a la ventana. Tenía tantas preguntas en su cabeza que era difícil ordenarlas de acuerdo a su prioridad, todas eran importantes ¿Una Sailor Moon más poderosa? ¿Podía ser eso posible? ¿Por qué Serena aún no se había acercado a él? ¿Cuáles eran sus planes? ¿Estará él contemplado en ellos?

Setsuna carraspeó para llamar su atención. Este alzó la vista.

**- Creo que debe hablar con ella lo más rápido posible, pero antes…-** dijo ella captando totalmente su curiosidad**- tenemos algo que proponerle-**

* * *

Yaten se sentó junto a Taiki, con la mirada perdida y el ceño fruncido. Su hermano que lo conocía muy bien, sabía que algo lo preocupaba.

**- ¿Estás bien?-**

Yaten, alzó la cabeza e hizo un gesto indescifrable.

**- Si… solo estoy analizando, cierta información que acabo de obtener-**

Taiki continuó con dudas-

**- eh?-**

Yaten comenzó a caminar de un lado hacia otro, ante un Taiki que lo observaba perplejo. Al fin, se sentó nuevamente junto a su hermano.

**- Tú crees que… que…**

**- ¿que que?**

Yaten giró los ojos y Taiki comprendió que debía guardar silencio.

**- Déjame continuar ¿Esta bien?. Tú crees que muchas cosas hayan cambiado desde nuestra partida, dentro de nuestro grupo de amigos me refiero-**

Taiki adoptó una postura pensativa, tratando de entender el hilo de la conversación.

**- Bueno… el solo hecho que Serena haya dejado plantado a Darien en el altar, viajara a nuestro planeta, declarare su amor a Seiya y que en este momento estemos en la tierra en medio de una batalla por la decisión de Serena es un cambio, así que creo que tendrás que ser más específico con tu pregunta-**

Yaten se revolvió en su asiento, al parecer su hermano o no comprendía o estaba haciéndolo sufrir.

**- Taiki, si bien Seiya y Serena son personas a las cuales estimo mucho, sabes que no me refiero concretamente de ellos-**

Yaten se pasó la mano por el cabello, Taiki definitivamente lo estaba haciendo sudar. Éste ya había comprendido desde hacía rato el tema de la plática, pero quería saber hasta donde llegaba la desesperación de su hermano y rió en su interior, así que prefirió seguir con su teatro.

**- Aja… pues a que te refieres Yaten-**

Taiki notó un ligero sonrojo en el rostro de su hermano, cosa casi increíble y comprendió que se venía el momento de la verdad-

**- ¿Crees que Mina haya conocido a alguien en estos meses, a un hombre?, no se…-**

Yaten respiró como si esa pregunta hubiera estado atascada en su garganta, cruzó sus manos, descansó sobre ellas su mentón y cerró los ojos. Al parecer esa posibilidad lo estaba molestando. Taiki cruzó los brazos a la altura de su pecho, queriendo fastidiar un poco más a su hermano.

**- Es posible. Mina es una muchacha muy bonita, simpática, con un sentido del humor interesante y eso la hace distinta a los demás-**

Yaten lo miró como si estuviera diciendo algo obvio-

**- si si… eso lo sé…-**

Taiki no pudo evitar sonreír abiertamente, quería mucho a su hermano pero no era malo sacar a relucir sus verdaderos sentimientos a base de un poco de pesar-

**- ¿Acaso tienes miedo que alguien se te haya adelantado?, te lo tendrías bien merecido. Mina hizo bastantes esfuerzos por agradarte y solo recibió malas caras de tu parte-**

Yaten suspiró pesadamente y cerró los ojos.

**- Gracias Taiki eso también lo sé-**

Taiki movió de un lado hacia otro su cabeza tratando de unir las respuestas casi monosílabas de su hermano.

**- Entonces cual es tu duda, no comprendo. SI quieres saber si esta saliendo con alguien se lo preguntas y ya-**

Yaten estiró sus brazos y los colocó detrás de su cabeza, ante la mirada atenta de su hermano

**- Claro, es muy fácil para ti decirlo-**

Taiki recordó lo mucho que le había costado hace un momento atrás cruzar un par de palabras con Amy y por primera vez comprendió la posición en la que se encontraba Yaten, que se reducía a una sola palabra: incertidumbre. Sonrió para sus adentros, pero esta conversación no se trataba de él sino de su hermano, además él no se encontraba en la misma situación de sus hermanos o eso creía. Despejó su mente para poder seguir prestando atención.

**- No es eso Yaten. Pero creo que no deberías hacer de una simple pregunta algo tan complejo-**

Yaten observó a su hermano como si fuera de otro mundo ¡Dios! ¿Acaso este hombre jamás consideraba algo como "complejo"?

**- ¡No es una simple pregunta Taiki!, digamos que de eso dependen varias de mis próximas acciones-**

Taiki se levantó de su asiento para ir a buscar un poco de agua. Yaten esperó a que éste volviera y cuando se sentó nuevamente a su lado continuó con la plática.

**- ¿Que dirías si invitara a Mina a salir?, ¿sería algo anormal, poco apropiado?**

Taiki que en ese momento bebía de su agua se atragantó de la impresión y Yaten golpeó su espalda para ayudarlo a respirar. Cuando al fin Taiki pudo volver a hablar, miró los ojos expectantes de su hermano, claramente esperaba una respuesta.

**- wow, eso sería… extraño, creo-**

Yaten asintió, obviamente sería eso lo que pensaría la gente, después de todo era un idea alocada.

**- Si, tienes razón-**

Taiki movió sus manos tratando de contrarrestar el efecto que sus palabras habían causado en la determinación del chico, lo que menos quería era truncar los anhelos de su hermano. Tal vez sería mejor dejar aún lado las bromas y hablar más seriamente.

**- no no no no… no extraño en el sentido malo y espeluznante, sino que… bueno siempre fue ella la que te buscó y ahora que tu tomes la iniciativa es…**

Taiki guardó silencio y Yaten hizo una mueca medio compungido.

**- extraño-**

Taiki hizo el mismo gesto que su hermano.

**- claro-**

Yaten gruñó, se revolvió los cabellos y luego con ambas manos tomó su cabeza. Taiki podía apreciar a simple vista la gran batalla que se estaba librando en el interior de su hermano y a pesar de la gran dificultad que este tenía de expresar con palabras lo que realmente le estaba ocurriendo, le alegraba descubrir esta nueva faceta que estaba saliendo a flote.

**- Es solo que… Cuando estábamos en Kimokku y veía a Seiya como sufría de amor por Serena, me provocaba unas ganas enormes de golpearlo. No podía entender como alguien era capaz de amar y querer estar tan cerca de otra persona, especialmente cuando hasta ese momento no era correspondido. Pero en el fondo, no lo sé, también me preguntaba que se sentiría tener esos sentimientos y bueno cuando Serena fue por él y confesó que lo amaba, vi el cambio en Seiya, como si hubiera renacido tan solo con verla y**…

Taiki, quien escuchaba atentamente a su hermano, volteó a verlo para saber porque se había detenido.

**- y?...-**

Yaten, tan orgulloso y severo a veces, estaba dejando ver parte de lo albergado dentro de su ser, no le gustaba pero lo necesitaba.

**- quise que alguien fuera capaz de provocar ese brillo en los ojos y esa sonrisa que Serena provocó en Seiya aquella vez. Y en ese momento la primera persona que se me vino a la mente fue Mina. Siempre fue insoportablemente ruidosa e histérica cuando estaba cerca de mí, pero…**

Taiki tomó su hombro y le mostró una leve sonrisa, agradeciendo en parte el esfuerzo de su hermano, pues suponía que no era fácil pasar de ser un témpano de hielo a un hombre que comenzaba a experimentar en toda su extensión el amor.

**- Es la única persona que notó que esa frialdad tuya es solo una fachada-**

Yaten lo miró y le sonrió, con esa misma sonrisa socarrona de siempre. Definitivamente esto de hablar de cosas relacionadas con el corazón no se le estaba dando tan mal.

**- Algo así-**

Taiki comenzó a agitar el resto de agua que quedaba en el vaso con movimientos lentos, adoptando una expresión más seria y madura.

**- Yaten, cuando regresamos a nuestro planeta fue sabiendo que jamás volveríamos a ver a nuestros amigos, para nosotros el paso por la tierra era solo transitorio siempre lo supimos, pero eso no pudo evitar que el conocerlos marcara nuestras vidas y así fue. Si nuestro destino los ha puesto nuevamente en el camino es por algo, no me llames supersticioso, pero no lo sé toma de ejemplo a Seiya, él regresó a Kimokku porque era su deber, pero estoy seguro que siempre guardó la esperanza de volver a ver a Serena, eso me demuestra que el verdadero amor se abre paso de formas misteriosas. Así que mi consejo es que si volviste a la tierra con un propósito, que puedo intuir cual es, trates de conseguirlo y si tienes temor o dudas recuerdes los sentimientos que te despertó el recordar a Mina aquella vez., no te amedrentes por el que dirán. Aprovecha esta oportunidad que se te ha dado, la mayoría de las veces estas cosas no suceden dos veces.**

Mientras Taiki hablaba, por la cabeza de Yaten se cruzaron muchas imágenes, la mayoría de ellas relacionadas con su estadía en la tierra y el cambio de actitud que le significó el conocer a personas tan distintas a él y aunque no quería reconocerlo, su hermano estaba en lo cierto, para él ya no solo eran importante sus hermanos, sino que también aquellos con los que había disfrutado y también sufrido.

**- Vaya Taiki eso fue… bastante inspirador-**

Taiki se levantó del sofá e hizo un gesto de satisfacción, a estas alturas ya no sabía si estaba dando un consejo a Yaten o si su subconsciente le estaba enviando mensajes subliminales de "tal vez deberías seguir tus propios consejos"

**- Estoy inspirado-**

Yaten siguió el ejemplo de su hermano y también se puso de pie.

**- A que te refieres-**

Taiki solo sonrió

**- A nada. Sabes me gusta el Yaten con problemas que busca consejos en los demás-**

Taiki golpeó el brazo de Yaten en broma y este no pudo evitar sonreir.

**- No te acostumbres, soy completamente autosuficiente, es solo que… bueno necesitaba la opinión de un tercero**- Yaten extendió su brazo y estiró la mano a Taiki **-gracias hermano, por escuchar y tratar de entender, ahora creo que debo hablar con cierta personita-**

Taiki estrechó la mano de su hermano y le sonrió.

**- Que te parece si primero vamos a ayudar a las chicas con la comida, creo que ha sido un día agotador para todos y necesitamos un momento para calmarnos y platicar de lo que haremos desde ahora-**

**- Tienes razón, pero antes de eso, hay otra cosa que quiero comentarte y espero que en otro momento podamos platicar-**

**- De que se trata-**

Yaten miró a su hermano un tanto preocupado.

**- Creo, aún no estoy seguro, que algo ha sucedido en Kimokku, no me preguntes porque, pero tengo la sensación de que algo no anda bien. Cuando las cosas se calmen un poco por aquí deberíamos tratar de contactar a la Princesa-**

Taiki guardó silencio, pero asintió. Era como si su corazón le dijera que Yaten estaba en lo cierto.

* * *

En la cocina, Lita y Amy preparaban algo de comer, eso las mantenía entretenidas para no pensar en cosas más serias.

**- ¡Lita esto te quedó riquísimo!-**

La chica sonrió ante la aprobación de su amiga. Al menos algo la confortaba después de lo vivido aquel día.

**- Gracias Amy. Quise hacer un buen plato de comida, la verdad es que todos necesitamos algo para recuperar fuerzas y que mejor que un buen almuerzo. Además en esa comida podremos hablar más tranquilamente-**

Amy quien se encontraba buscando cubiertos y platos para servir a sus amigos estuvo de acuerdo con su amiga. Debían conversar las cosas ahora que había algo de calma.

**- Lita… lo que ellas dijeron a Serena fue tan cruel, después de todo lo que ella ha sacrificado por nosotros, creo que no fueron juntas-**

**- No solo eso Amy, su conducta fue completamente equivocada, ellas que siempre transmitieron el mensaje de proteger y cuidar a la princesa hoy estuvieron a punto de herirla**-

La frente de Lita se pobló de arrugas y Amy notó que había algo más

**- Tienes razón, ¿pero es otra cosa que preocupa verdad?**

Lita retiró su comida del fuego y tardó en responder.

**- Es solo que me di cuenta que Haruka y las demás están dispuestas a todo con tal de hacer cumplir sus planes, no tienen límites Amy, Seiya y los chicos están en peligro, pero también Serena y eso no debería ser así, ellas deben protegerla, no lastimarla-**

**- Lo sé Lita, creo que todas tenemos el mismo sentimiento dentro de nosotros y claramente la misma preocupación. Que te parece si reúnes a todos en la mesa, debemos tomar medidas lo más rápido posible-**

* * *

**- ¿Bombom estas dormida?-**

Serena se encontraba recostada en la cama de Rei y junto a ella, rodeándola con sus brazos estaba Seiya. No quería molestarla, pero sentía que en el resto de la casa los demás se estaban movilizando y seguramente ellos eran los únicos que no estaban presentes.

**- ¿Bombom?-**

Serena se removió un poco-

**- mm... que pasa, estaba soñando**-

Seiya se apegó mas a la rubia para escucharla mejor, al parecer había despertado en él curiosidad.

**- ¿Ah si? Y supongo que el protagonista de tu sueño no era otra persona más que yo-**

Seiya pensó que eso causaría gracia y burlas en ella, pero al no escuchar ningún comentario por parte de Serena, esperó a que continuara hablando.

**- Soñé que todos estábamos en un gran salón vestidos con hermosos trajes, la música era delicada. Era de noche, pero no había necesidad de luz, pues la luna se mostraba tan majestuosa que alumbraba cada rincón de ese lugar. Pero no era eso lo que me cautivó, sino el rostro de cada uno de los presentes, estaban felices sus ojos irradiaban júbilo y sus sonrisas eran de auténtica dicha. Mi corazón se emociona de solo recordarlo, éramos todos juntos, como ants.**

Serena calló y Seiya comprendió que más que un sueño, ese era la representación de lo que deseaba la princesa, que todas las personas a las que amaba, pudieran convivir en paz, como antes.

**- Bombom estoy seguro que algún día volveremos a estar reunidos nuevamente, no se si ese momento está cerca, pero tengo fe en que sucederá.**

Serena se dio vuelta para quedar frente a frente a Seiya y besó suavemente sus labios.

**- Lo se Seiya, gracias por estar conmigo y sobre todo por querer lo mismo que yo. **

**- Lo se, te amo bomboncito bonito**

Serena se rió ante ese apodo tan amoroso y lo abrazó fuertemente y Seiya respiró satisfecho.

**- Bombom y dime que estabas celebrando en tu sueño-**

Serena lo miró, pero no le respondió y se dio vuelta nuevamente para no darle la cara.

**- Algo sin importancia-**

Seiya quedó meditando la respuesta

**- Y si es algo sin importancia, porque no puedes decírmelo-**

**- El tema no es si puedo o no decírtelo, el tema es si debo decírtelo-**

Seiya no alcanzó a insistir, puesto que en ese momento llamaron a la puerta. Era Lita.

**- ¿Serena Seiya puedo pasar o están haciendo cosas de grandes?-**

La rubia se levantó como un misil de la cama

**- ¡Lita!, ¡claro que no pasa que cosas dices!**

Lita y encontró a una Serena sorprendida y a un Seiya un tanto callado.

Siento molestarte, pero hemos preparado algo de comer y de paso aprovechamos de discutir ciertas cosas. Serena asintió.

**- Tienes razón Lita, debemos hablar, además no se ustedes pero ¡yo estoy muerta de hambre!.**

Serena fue la que salió primero de la habitación con los ojos brillosos del solo imaginar probar la comida de su amiga, mientras que Seiya y Lita solo alcanzaron a divisar unas coletas agitarse a toda velocidad.

* * *

Todos ya estaban en la mesa cuando los tres restantes tomaron sus respectivos puestos. La cabecera de la mesa fue reservada para Serena. Cada uno comenzó a servirse del plato al mismo tiempo que platicaban con la persona que tenían a su lado.

**- ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó Mina.**

La pregunta iba a dirigida a Serena y todos guardaron silencio para escuchar su respuesta, ella dejó a un lado el trozo de pan que estaba comiendo.

**Yo-** suspiró- **la verdad siempre guardé dentro de mi corazón la esperanza de que las cosas tal vez no resultaren tan complicadas, que Haruka y las demás iban a comprenderme pero como ya constaté las cosas no fueron así.** –su voz se quebró un poco, pero continuó- **eso me duele y mucho, pero no puedo obligar a nadie a estar a mi lado, tanto a ellas como a ustedes se les dio la opción de elegir-**

**- Solo que ellas escogieron en lado equivocado- **agregó Rei

Serena sonrió levemente ante el tono fastidiado de su amiga

**- Equivocado para nosotros, pero correcto para ellas-**

Lita movió la cabeza no estando de acuerdo con aquellas palabras, lo mismo que Mina.

**- Las cosas no deben ser así Serena-** dijo Lita -**ellas al igual que nosotras tenemos un propósito, que es el protegerte, como lo harán entonces si prácticamente han dejado en claro que ya no te consideran su princesa-**

Aquella última frase de Lita había sido exactamente lo que le había gritado Haruka antes de que se marchara y era una de las cosas que más le dolía. Pestañeó rápidamente para no dejar caer lágrima alguna, pues no era hora de llorar y se aclaró la garganta para no sonar tan afectada.

**- Lita yo no deseo ser una persona ni mucho menos una Reina déspota que imponga a los demás su voluntad. Serena Tsukino cometió quizás la locura más grande su vida y aún así están en este momento a mi lado. Puedo sentir que su opción nació del amor y no de un mandato, así es como deseo que se hagan las cosas.**

Serena miró a cada una de sus amigas y sonrió aliviada al ver en sus ojos un apoyo tan grande.

**- Lo que has dicho es verdad-** dijo Amy -**te queremos mucho y deseamos verte bien y feliz junto con Seiya, por eso mismo es que además estamos preocupadas. Lo que ha sucedido el día de hoy no solo es triste sino que también grave, ellas usaron sus poderes contra ti Serena y nadie nos puede asegurar que no lo vuelvan a hacer.**

**- Lo que dice Amy es cierto-** agregó Yaten **-debes tener cuidado princesa, porque al parecer ya no podrás confiar en ellas.**

**- No solo ella debe tener precaución-** dijo Taiki quien solo había escuchado atento a la conversación **-la princesa de la Luna corre peligro por no acatar su destino, las sailor scouts peligran por apoyarla y nosotros somos unos extraños que venimos de otro planeta a arruinar sus planes. **

**- Y según las mismas palabras de Haruka yo soy un mentiroso y usurpador que vino a ocupar el trono de su majestad de la tierra-**

En ese momento todos voltearon su mirada a Seiya quien solo había guardado silencio. El rostro se le descompuso al pronunciar esas palabras y solo el roce de la mano de Serena sobre la suya evitó que explotara.

**- Eso que acaba de decir Seiya nos lleva a otro tema importante- **dijo Rei miro fijamente al chico y luego a su amiga- **creo que ya es hora que Serena hable con Darien-**

**- Lo que me faltaba-** bufó Seiya-

Mina notó la incomodidad de sus amigos, la estatua en la que se convirtió el chico y la palidez que adoptó Serena.

**- Se que no es lo que quisieras, pero ella debe hacerlo y cuanto antes mejor, no sabemos lo que planean las Outers, que tal si van con Darien y distorsionan un poco las cosas-**

**- Eso volvería mucho más grande este problema-** dijo Amy.

**- Amy tiene razón-** dijo Rei

**- Lo se lo se- r**espondió al fin Serena **-es que…me pongo nerviosa con solo imaginar tenerlo frente a mi, cada vez que pienso en ese momento siento que me voy a desmayar, que voy a perder el habla, que no se me ocurrirá que decir.**

**-Vaya no sabía que el hablar con Darien aún causara esas cosas en ti-**

Mina solo se percato del efecto de sus palabras cuando vio la mirada de todos sus amigos clavados en ella, Rei y Lita echaban chispas por los ojos, Taiki miró a su hermano, Yaten y Amy tosieron y tomaron un poco de agua, Serena agachó la cabeza para no ver a Seiya, a quien el rostro se le desfiguró, Serena apretó aún más su mano, pero éste la rechazó y las sujeto a los costados de la silla como tratando de no golpear a nadie. Mina se sonrojó por su impertinencia.

**- Lo siento, no debí decir eso-**

**- Tonta Mina-** habló Rei **-es normal que Serena sienta nervios de hablar con Darien, tan solo hay que recordar las circunstancias en las que dejó de verlo-**

**- Si chicos Rei tiene razón, creo que no es fácil para Serena ni para nadie decir a alguien lo que ella debe decir**- acotó Amy

**- Porque no dejan de una vez que Serena conteste, yo también deseo saber de verdad cuanto le afecta Darien-**

**- Seiya tu no…-**

**- ¡Contesta!-**

Todos abrieron la boca al ver de quien provenían esas palabras, pero a nadie impresionaron más que a Serena, pues Seiya prácticamente había escupido en su cara aquella frase cargada de recriminación, ella lo miró fijamente pero no vio ningún atisbo de abatimiento en él, significaba que las estaba diciendo en serio ¿Qué había pasado?

De todas las personas allí presentes el único que la podía lastimar de esa manera era Seiya y lo había hecho sin dudar.

**- Seiya…-**

**- Responde- **

El silencio aún continuaba. Yaten miró a Serena, ésta le sonrió a Amy quien estaba frente a ella, aunque sus ojos solo pedían salir corriendo y llorar, mientras que Seiya optó por jugar con la comida de su plato, ignorando completamente el rostro de desolación que tenía la rubia. Esto terminó por indignar a Yaten.

**- Creo-** empezó Yaten **-que ninguna persona en esta mesa debería cuestionar el hecho que Serena se vea afectaba por hablar con Darien**.

En ese momento Seiya levantó la cabeza y sintió que las palabras de su hermano iban dirigidas especialmente a él.

**- Parece que algunos han olvidado quien es Serena y lo que ella representa-** continuo Yaten con una voz cada vez más molesta **-Es al ser con el corazón más bondadoso en todo el universo a quien están juzgando, su calidez no le es indiferente a nadie, así que creo que hacerle añicos la vida y los sueños a un hombre, que es básicamente lo que hará Serena con Darien, es una tarea bastante difícil considerando que la Princesa que tienen aquí sentada posee el corazón más puro que podrán conocer jamás.**

**- Por lo tanto-** dijo Yaten al mismo tiempo que dejaba a un lado su servilleta y se levantaba de su silla **-la próxima vez que nos reunamos para debatir sobre los remordimientos que debiera o no sentir Serena por hacerle daño a los demás teniendo en cuenta que durante toda su vida ha superpuesto la felicidad de los demás por sobre la suya, tengan la amabilidad de avisarme para no asistir, pues me parece un insulto hacia ella lo que acaba de ocurrir y no quiero ser partícipe de él.**

Ante una audiencia completamente silenciada y asombrada no solo del ahínco con el que había defendido a Serena, sino de la lección que les había dado, Yaten tomó su chaqueta y se dirigió a la puerta.

**- Serena lo siento tanto…- **dijo Mina con los ojos colmados más de culpa que de lágrimas.

Pero Serena no respondió ni tampoco fue capaz de mirar a nadie, sentía que su garganta estaba completamente seca en contraste con sus ojos que brillaban de lágrimas. Rápidamente se puso también de pie.

**- Yaten espera un momento-**

Solo en el momento en que escuchó la voz quebrada y dolida de Serena, Seiya pudo darse cuenta del enorme sufrimiento que su actitud más que sus palabras le habían provocado y el remordimiento comenzó a hacer su trabajo. Casi instintivamente agarró el brazo de Serena, necesitaba hablar con ella-

**- Serena yo…-**

Ella se estremeció al sentir el contacto con Seiya, pero no le respondió ni tampoco le dirigió mirada alguna

**- ¿Podrías llevarme a mí casa por favor?-**

Yaten se sorprendió ante esta petición, así como los demás espectadores, pero no pudo más que asentir.

Ante la mirada culpable de sus amigos, pero por sobretodo la torturada de Seiya, Serena recogió su chaqueta, su bolso y se dirigió a la puerta.

**- bombom, escúchame yo…-**

Serena tomó la manilla de la puerta sin sentir nada, estaba en el limbo. Cerró la puerta tras de si, en parte no queriendo escuchar ni ver más a Seiya, el hombre que amaba la había herido profundamente.

_- "Lo siento"…-_

Seiya vio como la puerta se cerraba y como Serena se iba sin siquiera reprocharle nada, pero él la conocía y eso era lo peor de todo, podía sentir en carne viva como el corazón de la Princesa de la Luna había sido lastimado. La mujer que amaba estaba sufriendo hondamente y él había sido el culpable.

En ese mismo momento Seiya deseó morir.

* * *

En Kimokku cada movimiento giraba en torno al ataque sufrido en el palacio y al estado de salud de la Princesa. El agresor había desaparecido al instante pero no sin antes causar estragos y uno de ellos era el daño producido a la Princesa Kakkyu.

La doncella de la Princesa, cuyo nombre era Sura no podía más que rezar, preguntándose una y otra vez quien había sido aquel misterioso extranjero que sin ser visto había logrado llegar hasta la Princesa y agredirla sin ser detectado. Sus cavilaciones terminaron cuando vio salir de la habitación de Kakkyu al doctor.

**- Como se encuentra la princesa-** preguntó

**- Ella tiene varias heridas profundas, pero lo más delicado es un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza, a ratos despierta, en otros pierde el conocimiento. **

**- ¿Puedo hablar con ella?**

El doctor asintió, pero solo le permitió estar unos minutos, pues la enferma debía descansar. Entró sin hacer mucho ruido y sentándose junto a ella tomó una de sus manos, estaban frías

**Princesa… -** dijo con lágrimas en los ojos**- ¿Que debo hacer?**

Kakkyu abrió pesadamente los ojos he hizo un gesto de dolor.

**- Hay que advertirles****, pero en mi estado no puedo hacerlo aún-**

Tiene que haber alguna forma de hacer que sus antiguas guardianas vuelvan a este planeta.

Kakkyu se alteró y derramó gruesas lágrimas. Sura apretó su mano y trató de calmarla

**-¡No! no puedo hacerles eso ellos se marcharon hace tan poco, adem****ás ya no son mis guardianes-**

**- Pero su alteza…-**

Kakkyu ya no pensaba en su seguridad, puesto que ella no era el objetivo principal. Sus pensamientos volaron hacia la plática que había mantenido con aquel sujeto y su corazón se encogió.

_Flash- back_

_- Lo que me estás diciendo es una verdadera lástima ¿sabes?, además me parece una verdadera ofensa que no te hayas preocupado de cuidar esos objetos tan valiosos para la antigua soberana de este lugar, digna de llamarse así, pero no creas que con eso me detendré, claro que no. Es solo que ahora tendré que adelantar mi pequeño viaje hacia ese planeta que llaman tierra-_

_Kakkyu ahogó un grito en la garganta y su cuerpo se paralizó del miedo. Si ese hombre viajaba a la tierra, no solo encontraría a la luz de la esperanza, sino que también el regalo que le había obsequiado a Seiya. Pero en esos momentos recordó lo que hace pocos instantes le había revelado ese hombre "la luz de esa estrella era hermosa, pero nada comparado con sus otros objetivos…". El corazón de la princesa se congeló. ¡Había sido una tonta!, porque ahora aquel ser maligno tendría la oportunidad no solo de apoderarse de la estrella de Sailor Moon, sino que también del antiguo brillo de Sephia._

_- ¡No, no vayas a la tierra! No tienes ningún derecho a hacer daño a nadie de ese lugar, ¡como te atreves!-_

_Kakkyu sintió como nuevamente era lanzada por los aires, estrellándose esta vez en el suelo. Ya no podía seguir de pie._

_- No me hables en ese tono. Creo que no haz aprendido la lección. Yo puedo hacer todo lo que quiera, porque simplemente no hay nadie capaz de detenerme-_

_Observó a la princesa casi desmayada en el suelo, pero que aún mantenía la mirada de miedo ante la idea que este ser llegara a la tierra y eso no pasó desapercibido._

_- Por otro lado… al parecer por tu actitud tienes una relación cercana con ese planeta. Ese es un mundo insignificante para mí, pero a pesar de ello, allí habita mi mayor presa…-_

_Fin Flash-back_

**- Yo no soy la que necesita protección- **dijo Kakkyu después de varios minutos**- la princesa de la Luna y todos aquellos que habitan el planeta azul están el peligro**

**- Majestad quien era ese hombre que se atrevió a dejarla en este estado.**

Kakkyu no le respondió, ya no tenía fuerzas para hablar. Solo recordó aquel relato que de niña había escuchado más de una vez y le fue imposible no asociarlo a aquello que estaba comenzando a desarrollarse, porque sin lugar a dudas era solo el principio.

"_Toda persona y todo lugar tienen sus historias y algunas son tan terribles y dolorosas que es mejor dejarlas en el olvido. Ni en tus peores pesadillas te atreverías a invocarlas. __Pero a veces el pasado es demasiado poderoso y se niega a sucumbir. Ahí es cuando aquellas personas… o cosas regresan para terminar o conseguir aquello que siempre los ha perturbado, hasta tal punto de perder la razón. Porque cuando estás en medio de la oscuridad la línea entre el bien y el mal dejan de existir"._

* * *

Sentado en su trono y con una gran sonrisa en los labios un ser oculto entre las sombras no dejaba de observar el planeta tierra, que resplandecía más que nunca.

Casi podía palpar su próxima llegada, lo había ansiado durante mucho tiempo y finalmente el universo conspiraba para que así sucediera. Pero aún no era el momento, no estaba listo. Solo faltaba un poco más.

**- Cinnia-** dijo aquella voz poderosa-

Aquella mujer apareció rápidamente inclinándose ante la enorme figura que se encontraba frente a ella

**- Si su majestad-**

**- Necesito que hagas algo por mí. En aquel planeta azul llamado tierra-** le mostró indicándole con su dedo índice -vive quizás el grupo más grande de guardianas, soberanas de distintos planetas y necesito saber que tan cierta es su leyenda.

**- Como lo ordene-**

Y así Cinnia partió velozmente hacia la tierra.

*****SyS*****

Hola a todosssssssssssssss! aqui tienen un nuevo capitulo de esta linda historia de amor... aunque de bonita no tuvo mucho esta vez!, este es un capitulo muy importante que dejara algunas consencuencias en la relacion de nuestros protagonistas, pero no solo en la de ellos !ojo!. ¿cual sera la proposicion de Sailor Plut? ¿que secreto oculta Kakkyu? ¿Darien hablara finalmente con Serena? Todo eso queda para el proximo capitulo! Muchas grazias a las muchas personas que leyeron el capitulo anterior y especialmente las que se toman el tiempo de dejar un mensaje! me alegro mucho cuando lo hacen y me ayudan a seguir. Nos vemo en el proximo! adiosss

Srita. Rossy Kou: Hola! que lindo que te hayas emocionado con la actitud de Serena. No te preocupes no te has perdido el encuentro entre Serena y Darien y no solo sera genial, sino que dificil tambien!, espero leerte en el siguiente capitulo nos vemoss!

Serena Princesita Hale: Hola! estuvo muy lindo lo que las chicas dijeron por Serena, yo me emociono bastante escribiendo mi fic, aunque suene tonto!, en el proximo capitulo ya verás lo emotivo que será el encuentro entre Serena y Darien. espero leernos en el siguiente! adioss

Kira Masen; Hola! espero estes bien! la acttud de Haruka y las demas no solo es dolorosa porque Serena es su amiga y ha estado con ellas a pesar de todo, sino que tambien es indebida y eso traerá consecuencias a futuro y si bien ellas son uno de los obstaculos en la relacion de Serena y Seiya no seran los unicos! espero leerte en el siguiente capitulo adios!

agatasha: Hola! muchas grazias por enviarme buenas vibras y si! estoy inspirada ultimanente! espero leerte en el proximo adios!

Meryl88: Muchas grazias por tu mensaje, aunque no lo creas me sirvio de mucho y tus palabras fueron muy lindas. espero que este capitulo y los que vendran esten acorde a tus expectativas. espero leerte nuevamente y grazias nuevamente adios!


	15. Ultimátum

**"_Sabemos lo que somos, pero no en lo que podemos convertirnos" (William shakespeare)._**

**Capítulo IVX. Ultimátum.**

Nadie supo cuanto tiempo transcurrió, solo estaban allí sentados en silencio sin dirigirse la palabra, con las cabezas inclinadas y las miradas perdidas.

**- ¿Alguien me puede explicar como una reunión que pretendía planear la protección de Serena se transformó en esto?-**

La pregunta de Lita no iba dirigido a nadie en especial, al igual que todos, ella buscaba una respuesta.

**- Esto ha sido un desastre-**

Amy y Lita se levantaron de la mesa, para recoger los platos del almuerzo que nadie disfrutó. Mina quien era una de las más afectadas no se atrevía a mirar a Rei, temía una buena reprimenda. Rei tenía enfocada toda su atención en Seiya, lo observaba fijamente. A Mina le dio la impresión que en cualquier minuto le saltaría encima y justo cuando se imaginó la escena, Rei la miró.

**- Mina te rogaria que la próxima vez midieras un poco más tus palabras, al parecer no todos tenemos desarrollado de la misma forma nuestro sentido común-**

"_Oh oh, problemas"_ pensó Mina.

**- Lo siento mucho Rei de verdad me siento fatal, creo que buscaré a Serena en cuanto pueda, debo pedirle disculpas-**

Seiya quien prácticamente parecía una estatua de mármol en esa silla, se encontraba ajeno a lo que sucedía en ese momento, su cabeza solo tenía espacio para escuchar una y otra vez su propia voz brutal encarando a Serena ¿con que derecho le había hecho esa pregunta? ¿Cómo se atrevía a enjuiciarla de esa manera?, que le estaba sucediendo ¿acaso estaba perdiendo la razón?, ella era su todo y ante la primera complicación salían a relucir los miedos, las inseguridades y la atacaba en público, frente a todos sus amigos.

Era un idiota tan grande que su propio hermano tuvo que salir en defensa de Serena, porque simplemente él no había sido capaz de entender la enorme carga en el corazón de su amada... ¿como se puede amar tanto a una persona y al mismo tiempo hacerle daño tan fácilmente?

¡No! Las cosas no podían seguir así tenía que hablar con el ella, pedir, no, rogar por su perdón, explicarle que todo lo que le había jurado era cierto, que no mentía cuando le decía que confiaba en ella, aunque con solo unas palabras había botado a la basura toda esa confianza.

Seiya se puso de pie rápidamente, tenía que alcanzarla, aún tenía tiempo.

**- ¿Seiya donde vas?-**

Seiya la miró y en sus ojos solo había desesperación. El corazón de la chica se encogió.

**- Tengo que verla Mina, soy un tonto no debí…yo-**

La voz de Seiya cada vez expresaba más su estado de ánimo, la culpabilidad lo estaba asfixiando pero no obstante ello nadie lo alentó para que buscara a Serena, en el fondo todos estaban consientes que el mal ya estaba hecho, especialmente Rei.

**- Seiya siéntate-**

Lita y Amy que estaban en la cocina dejaron de hacer sus labores para prestar más atención a la plática, Mina vió como Rei trataba de no exaltarse y cerró sus ojos. Seiya se pasaba la mano por el cabello una y otra vez, estaba resquebrajándose.

**- Nunca le había hablado así no lo pensé…-**

**- ¡Seiya cállate!-**

La mesa sonó como si hubiera estado a punto de partirse por la mitad. Las manos de Rei que estaban sobre la madera temblaban y en sus ojos se reflejaban flamas de ira contenida. Mina quién se encontraba junto a ella sintió como su corazón se aceleraba por la tensión y rogó con todas sus fuerzas que Serena estuviera allí.

**- Rei…-**

**- ¡Que ya no has tenido suficiente!, ¿que quieres hacer ahora plantarle un espectáculo en la calle? ¿golpearla?-**

El rostro de Seiya se espantó al escuchar eso ¿acaso esa imagen había dejado su actitud? ¿era un monstruo? Y sintió vergüenza de si mismo.

**- Yo no quise-**

Las manos de Rei no dejaban de tiritar sobre la mesa y solo movió una de ellas para limpiar las incipientes lágrimas que salían de sus ojos. Solo en ese momento Mina se dio cuenta que también estaba llorando.

**- Pero lo hiciste Seiya ¡como te atreves a tratarla así!, acaso crees que Serena es una piedra que no tiene sentimientos ¡Dios! ella seria capaz de sentir pena hasta de una piedra incluso ¡y la cuestionas por Darien!-**

Seiya agachó la cabeza como un cachorro que está siendo regañado por hacer maldades, al parecer nada de lo que saliera de su boca podría mejorar las cosas.

**- Rei lo siento tanto daría cualquier cosa por no haber tenido esa actitud, siento tanta vergüenza no soy capaz de verlas a la cara y menos a ella, pero aún así debo alcanzarla-**

Rei sonrió sarcásticamente e hizo una mueca de desagrado.

**- ¡Lo que menos necesita ella en estos momentos es ver tu cara otra vez!-**

**- Rei tiene razón-**

Todos giraron su cabeza para centrar la mirada en el dueño de esas palabras, pero sin duda el más sorprendido fue Seiya.

**- Pero Taiki…-**

Taiki quien aparentemente conservaba la calma, dio una mirada severa a Seiya y éste se sintió más solo que nunca.

**- Te excediste Seiya, no soy nadie para decirte como debes de reaccionar ante una situación en la que ustedes están involucrados, pero si de verdad quieres ayudar a Serena será mejor que la dejes sola… creo que nada de lo que digas en estos instantes remediará las cosas-**

Seiya le dedicó una mirada cargada de dolor a su hermano y Taiki de verdad lo sintió como suyo.

**- Yo , yo nunca que pensé que…-**

Rei nuevamente golpeó la mesa y Mina trató de calmarla pero solo recibió su rechazo.

**- ¿Qué? ¿Nunca pensaste que la podrías lastimar desconfiando de ella de esa forma? ¡Por Dios Seiya crece, tal vez Darien no la ama como tú, pero nunca dudó de ninguna forma del amor de Serena!-**

**-Rei-** dijo Amy al fin, con una voz profundamente afectada **- ya basta es suficiente-**

Seiya sintió como si una bola gigante de acero le golpeara la cabeza, Rei había terminado por destruir su psiquis y justamente lo que él más temía es que esas palabras se transformaran en verdad. El sentimiento de culpa creció y fue tan grande que ya no pudo permanecer en ese lugar, tenía vergüenza y dolía mucho. Tomó pesadamente su chaqueta y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

**- Rei- **dijo Amy nuevamente, pero ahora increpándola**- creo que fuiste muy hiriente-**

La sailor del fuego se sentó en su silla desecha, puso ambas manos sobre su rostro y Mina la abrazó. Eran suficientes enfrentamientos por el día de hoy.

**- Ojala que sienta un poco del dolor que ha causado el día de hoy-**

Luego de escuchar esto, cerró la puerta y se marchó.

* * *

Yaten y Serena caminaban uno al lado del otro. De vez en cuando a la mente de Serena venían imágenes de todo tipo, risas, abrazos, besos, batallas, lágrimas, dolor… pero agitaba rápidamente su cabeza como queriendo desaparecer eso que le rondaba. Yaten la miraba constantemente de reojo ¿Qué debía hacer?, él no era el rey de la sensibilidad y creía que en el momento que abriera la boca se le escaparía una tontería que haría sacar toda la pena que Serena sentía en ese momento. Mejor se quedaba callado, pero tenía que asegurarse que ella se encontrara bien, si no toda una tropa de sailor scouts furiosas las emprendería contra él, sin olvidar a Seiya.

Yaten suspiró pesadamente, su hermano era un grandísimo idiota ¿Dónde estaba todo el amor que profesaba tenerle? ¿Acaso sufrió tanto para esto? ¿Para hacerla sentir como una traidora por tener nervios al imaginarse hablar con el hombre del que fue novia por años y que dejó en el altar por él?

Yaten podía ser un iceberg, pero Seiya acababa de dar una cátedra de cómo ser un tonto y humillar a tu novia en público. Esperaba que sus palabras hayan surtido efecto y que Seiya se hubiere dado cuenta del error que había cometido.

La verdad pensando en eso más a fondo, hasta él se sorprendió de ese mini discurso que había dado ante sus amigos, estaba seguro que nunca había defendido con tanta pasión a ninguna persona, pero dentro de su ser sentía que aquella rubia que caminaba a su lado lo merecía con creces. ¿Como había pasado de odiar tanto a esta niña a tener un profundo respeto por ella? Sonrió ante esa idea y Serena se percató de eso.

_**- ¿Sucede algo Yaten?-**_

Este se volteó para encontrarse con una Serena pálida, que lo observaba con grandes ojos. Era la primera vez en todo el trayecto que le daba la cara.

_**- Ah no, no es nada, solo estaba recordando cosas-**_

Serena continuó mirándolo como queriendo escudriñar la verdad, pero al final cedió y nuevamente inclinó su cabeza.

_**- Oh ya veo-**_

Yaten pensaba que tal vez debería aprovechar la instancia para preguntarle como estaba, seguramente era lo primero que Seiya trataría de averiguar cuando llegara a su casa. No podría contestarle _"no se como se encuentra, no hablamos ninguna palabra"_, Seiya lo golpearía.

_**- Serena ya casi llegamos a tu casa, ¿necesitas algo más?, cualquier cosa, pídemela-**_

Ella detuvo su andar y levantó nuevamente su cabeza. No parecía a punto de tener un colapso o algo así, en realidad estaba como… ida y él no era experto en chicas pero eso no era normal, seguramente explotaría muy pronto.

_**- La verdad, no quiero ir a mi casa. Es solo que… bueno estoy segura que comenzará una lluvia interminable de llamadas telefónicas y visitas no gratas en este momento-**_

Serena hizo un gesto de desagrado y luego esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

_**- Es probable mmm…-**_

_**- Pero no te preocupes, estaré bien-**_

Claro, seguro que iba a estar bien, la persona por la que había dejado prácticamente una vida la había tratado de una forma no muy delicada, sus amigas no fueron de mucha ayuda y sin mencionar que parte de sus sailors le habían declarado la guerra. Esta chica no estaba bien y no la podía dejar sola, corría peligro y si le pasaba algo…

_**- La verdad creo que no pudimos disfrutar como se debía del almuerzo de Lita, ¿que te parece si vamos por algo de comer?, tengo mucha hambre-**_

Serena tocó el brazo de Yaten y éste se sobresalto. Era el primer gesto que la rubia hacía en un buen rato.

_**- ¿En serio… no te molesta?-**_

Yaten se pasó la mano por el pelo, no comprendía en que podía molestarle.

_**- Creo que no-**_

Serena arrugó la frente.

_**- Es solo que bueno, alguien te podría ver caminando conmigo e inmediatamente armarían un lío, eso te podría causar problemas-**_

Esta chica estaba a punto de morir de pena y se preocupaba de que tuviera problemas con la prensa. Seiya era un idiota, comprobado.

_**- Me es indiferente lo que digan de mí-**_

Serena no lo pensó ni un minuto, quizás llenando su estómago de comida podía compensar un poco la pena que le embargaba el corazón.

_**- Está bien, yo también tengo hambre-**_

**_

* * *

_**

Cuando Mina por fin llegó a su casa aún pasaban por su cabeza aquellas palabras que ocasionaron todo este embrollo. Definitivamente tenía un problema de incontinencia verbal. Se recostó en su cama y sin evitarlo comenzó a llorar.

Lloraba por Serena, por sus amigos, pero por sobretodo por ella.

En eso Artemis su fiel amigo, escuchó los sollozos de Mina y corrió hacia donde se encontraba ella. Subió a la cama y no dudó en quedarse a su lado.

Cuando la chica pudo percibir la calidez de su gato, pudo calmarse un poco.

**- ¿Qué te sucede Mina?-**

**- Este día ha sido un completo desastre. Desde principio a fin-**

Artemis quien no había presenciado ni la batalla ni la discusión en casa de Rei, siguió escuchando atento.

**- Entonces cuéntame-**

**- Hoy tuvimos nuestro primer enfrentamiento con las Outers, fue horrible. Dijeron cosas muy crueles y desistieron de proteger a Serena, desde hoy nos tiene solo a nosotras-**

Artemis abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa.

**- ¡Pero eso es imposible!, ellas no pueden hacer eso, le deben lealtad-**

**- Bueno, pues esa lealtad se ha ido al tarro de la basura.**

Artemis arrugó el seño. Tendría que conversar con Luna sobre las consecuencias de la decisión de Haruka y las demás

**- La pelea fue dura- **continuó Mina **-no solo físicamente sino que… levantar la mano ante personas que considerabas casi como hermanas. Yo no sirvo para eso.**

Artemis asintió-

**- Rei fue la más perjudicada, la hirieron, pero ya se encuentra bien-**

**- ¿Y Serena como se encuentra?- **preguntó el gato

Mina guardó silencio un momento y suspiró pesadamente.

**- Ella no sufrió ningún daño, al menos no de parte de ellas**

**- A que te refieres con eso Mina-**

Mina se levantó de la cama, tomó un cojín y lo colocó sobre su regazo. Luego recogió sus piernas y descansó su cabeza sobre ellas.

**- Después de que todo lo ocurrido acordamos comer algo en casa de Rei, pues además era necesario platicar y tomas algunas decisiones con respecto a la seguridad de Serena-**

**- Si ¿y?…-**

**- Cometí un error Artemis, dije algo que debería haber callado, un comentario estúpido de Darien y todo se salió de control. Seiya reaccionó muy mal fue duro, encaró a Serena frente a todos le gritó y todo hubiera continuado de no haber sido por… por Yaten-**

¿Por que a Mina le costaba tanto decir su nombre?, incluso recordarlo la hacía sentir un poco de dolor y eso no pasó desapercibido para el pequeño gato.

**- Que hizo Yaten-**

**- Bueno, prácticamente nos dio una lección a todos los presentes de cómo tratar a Serena. Fue lo más largo que lo he escuchado decir en toda mi vida. Luego de eso, Serena le pidió que la llevara a su casa, era lo más lógico. Yo no podría haber permanecido más tiempo en ese lugar si fuera ella-**

**- Pobrecita…ha tenido que afrontar tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo. Creo que Seiya está siendo muy injusto. Yo no estuve presente, pero si lo que me dices es así, él no está actuando a la medida de la situación-**

Mina cerró sus ojos y acarició la cabeza de su amigo.

**- Creo lo mismo y no somos los únicos. Cuando Serena y Yaten se fueron las cosas no mejoraron. Poco faltó para que Rei golpeara a Seiya. Éste después de escuchar el sermón tomó sus cosas y se marchó. Creo- **dijo Mina comenzando a llorar nuevamente-** que esto es mi culpa y no se que hacer para remediarlo.**

Artemis sabía que no podía hacer mucho, sólo dejar que ella se desahogara aunque eso le partiera el corazón. Ver llorar a Mina no era algo a lo que estuviera acostumbrado y cuando sucedía era definitivamente por algo importante. Solo atinó a subir a sus faldas.

**- Mina, se que puedes pensar que por culpa de tu comentario las cosas están como están. Pero creo que no es del todo así. Puede ser posible que Seiya haya tenido esos pensamientos desde mucho antes y solo salieron a la luz dada las circunstancias-**

Mina que aún sollozaba secó sus lágrimas.

**- Puede ser… sé que Seiya ama a Serena y no quiere perderla. Ese es su más grande temor y lo peor es que con esa actitud no está ganando puntos-**

Artemis no estaba de acuerdo con Mina. Él había tenido la oportunidad de charlar con Luna y ella había relatado la conversación que tuvo con Serena así que estaba enterado de primera fuente de lo que sentía La princesa por aquel joven.

**- No la perderá, eso no sucederá estoy seguro ¡imagínate!, cuando él creía que todo estaba perdido ella va y lo encuentra, tendría que ser un tonto para dudar así, ella lo está arriesgando todo-**

**- Lo sé Artemis, tengo fe en que las cosas se solucionarán, el amor que se tienen es tan grande…-**

De los ojos de la rubia comenzaron a brotar nuevamente gruesas lágrimas. Su tristeza no era solo por Serena, sino que también por ella misma-

**- ¿y si es así porque no puedes dejar de llorar?-**

Mina abrazó a su pequeño amigo, necesitaba que alguien la confortara.

**- Este no solo ha sido un día de peleas y desastres, sino que también de revelaciones ¿sabes?-**

**- No te entiendo-** dijo dudoso.

Mina secó su rostro, pero aún así sus ojos se cristalizaron.

**- Artemis creo… creo que Yaten está enamorado de Serena y cada vez que pienso en eso las lágrimas no dejan de salir-**

Artemis la observó ¿Yaten enamorado de Serena? Eso no era posible. Lo último que recordaba era que él precisamente había sido el más reacio a tener cercanía con las personas de la tierra. Muchas veces había tratado muy mal a Serena… aunque eso había cambiado luego de la batalla con Galaxia. Además nadie sabía lo que había ocurrido en Kimokku… ¿podría ser eso posible? Obviamente esos pensamientos no se los dejaría ver a Mina. Al parecer el encantamiento hacia esa estrella fugaz era más grande lo que había supuesto.

**- ¡No lo creo Mina!, Yaten sabe que Serena está con Seiya, es prácticamente intocable para él, te lo estás inventando estoy seguro de eso-**

Mina negó con la cabeza nadie le haría cambiar de parecer, ella había visto sus ojos. Ya no existía aquella frialdad hacia Serena, sino que al contrario. Eso le dolía.

**- No es así, se que no ¡si tu hubieras estado ahí cuando habló de ella!, lo hizo con tanta veneración y cuando ella le pidió que la acompañara él ni siquiera dudó ¿Qué voy a hacer Artemis?**, preguntó Mina, sollozando una vez más **-porque tenía que ser justo Serena, no se puede competir con el resplandor de la Luna, simplemente no se puede-**

Para eso Artemis no tuvo respuesta.

* * *

**- ¡Wow esto esta riquísimo, no me había dado cuenta que tuviera tanta hambre!-**

Serena llenaba su boca con comida y Yaten se preguntó si esa era la forma en la que ella controlaba su tristeza.

**- Te dije que era una buena idea-**

La tarde cada vez avanzaba más, pero en la pequeña plaza en la que se encontraban el viento cálido propio del verano la hacía acogedora. Serena terminó su comida y decidió botarse en el pasto, cerrar los ojos y respirar un poco de aire.

**- Gracias… por lo de antes y bueno por estar conmigo ahora-**

Yaten quien se encontraba sentado junto a ella solo asintió.

**- No es nada, si te dejara sola y algo te ocurriera, habría una fila de personas queriendo acabar conmigo-**

Serena rodó los ojos.

**- ¿sabes? aunque no lo creas y aunque nadie lo crea sé defenderme sola-**

Yaten captó el tono de frustración en su voz.

**- Yo lo sé y tus amigas también, pero debes entender que eres una persona demasiado importante para todos nosotros, si algo te ocurriera por insignificante que fuere, créeme que nos lamentaríamos por siempre-**

Serena abrió los ojos para observar el paso de las nubes en el cielo.

**- Al parecer de lo único que no me pueden proteger es de ellos mismos-**

**- Serena…-**

Ella giró su cabeza para hacer frente a Yaten y éste se sorprendió ante la seriedad de su mirada.

**- Crees que estoy exagerando, dime la verdad-**

**- No se si estas o no sobreactuando, pero lo que si se, es que reaccionaste de una forma completamente distinta a la que podría haber imaginado-**

Serena arqueó sus cejas y Yaten se rió.

**- ¿Cómo es eso?-**

**- Por favor no te molestes, es solo que cuando la bomba explotó creí que no ibas a resistir tanta presión, que llorarías, un par de gritos quizás, un buen golpe a Seiya…-**

Cuando Serena escuchó el nombre de Seiya no pudo evitar que se le formara un nudo en la garganta y tuvo que tragar varias veces para hablar. Tampoco continuó mirando a Yaten, algo le decía que en cualquier momento su calma se iba a hacer añicos.

**- aja, ¿con que un buen golpe a tu hermano eh?-**

Yaten vio como el mentón de Serena temblaba visiblemente, sus ojos se colmaron de lágrimas y ella tapó el rostro con sus manos. Fuertes sollozos salían desde lo más profundo de su alma. Finalmente había estallado. Se dijo a si mismo que él no era la persona idónea para estar en ese lugar, no sabía que hacer ni tampoco que decir para consolarla. A lo único que atinó fue a posar una de sus manos sobre el hombro de la chica y la presionó fuertemente, era la forma de expresar su apoyo. Serena trataba de hablar pero las lágrimas y la falta de aire se lo impedían.

**- ¡Yaten yo lo amo!, siento que mi corazón jamás podrá querer tanto a otra persona, pero cada vez que sus dudas salen a relucir… me hace tanto daño. Nunca me arrepentiría de mis acciones, porque inevitablemente me han llevado a él pero cuando estas cosas suceden… me es imposible no cuestionarme como vamos a hacer frente a las personas que no nos quieren juntos si él no es capaz de creer en mi-**

Mientras Serena seguía llorando, Yaten solo permanecía a su lado en silencio, en parte respetando el dolor de la Princesa y también tratando de idear en su cerebro un consejo para ella. Esto de comportarse como un amigo con sentimientos realmente era complicado.

**- Serena al decir "cuando estas cosas suceden", ¿no es la primera vez que Seiya se comporta así no es verdad?-**

Con la respiración mucho más normal, Serena secó las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas, pero era inútil, cada vez que Seiya venía a su mente la angustia también regresaba.

**- No… desde que volvimos ha estado mas inseguro que nunca, yo le he repetido muchas veces que no tema, que lo único que necesito es que él esté a mi lado, me prometió que sacaría esos pensamientos de su mente y aún así… Yaten que debo hacer, ¿es que acaso el amor no basta? ¿Qué más se necesita para que esto funcione?**

Yaten estaba realmente dividido. Por un lado estaba su hermano, nadie podría negar que Seiya realmente estaba enamorado de la rubia y haría cualquier cosa por hacerla feliz, pero por otro lado estaba Serena quien estaba sufriendo por culpa de su hermano. Lo suyo no era disfrazar las cosas así que a los dos les hablaría con la verdad.

**- Sabes… no soy la persona adecuada como para decirte que hacer, nunca he vivido nada igual, pero de algo si que estoy seguro, ya has sacrificado bastante y también Seiya. No creo que todo ese sacrificio haya sido en vano, el amor los ha hecho perder y soportar cosas y creo que tendrán que seguir soportándolas ¿entonces vale la pena tanto pesar?, al final la única persona que tiene la respuesta eres tú-**

Serena recordó todos los momentos de felicidad con Seiya. Sería capaz de cambiar cualquier cosa por un segundo a su lado. La respuesta al menos ella la tenía.

**- Si Yaten, si vale la pena. Soportaría mil y más cosas por estar a su lado.**

**- Entonces tienes la respuesta. No necesitas de mi ayuda siempre has tenido muy claro lo que quiere tu corazón. El que requiere de cuidados severos es mi hermanito-**

Serena jugó con una de las flores que brotaban a su alrededor.

**- Lo que pasa es que él no cree en mí es fácil, pero doloroso-**

**- Pienso que ese no es el problema. Seiya cree en ti más que en nadie, en quien no cree es en él mismo-**

Ella levantó la mirada.

**- No comprendo-**

**- Serena se que para ti Darien es un hombre normal puesto que lo conoces desde siempre, pero trata de analizarlo desde otro punto de vista. Es un hombre maduro que ha sido capaz de tener un hogar, un trabajo y además de estudiar a pesar de no tener familia u otro apoyo a quien recurrir, eso sin contar que es el soberano del planeta que estamos habitando. Su destino juntos estaba escrito desde antes de nacer y tú lo amaste profundamente en el pasado y también en esta vida. ¿Entonces quien es Seiya en esta historia?, es solo un extraño que le arrebató el amor al Rey de este planeta-**

Serena arrugó el ceño no le gustaba que dijeran que habían "arrebatado su amor", como si ella no tuviera capacidad de decisión.

**- Seiya no le arrebató nada, fui yo la que elegí estar con el hombre que amaba-**

**- ¡Exacto! Y eso es lo que se pregunta todo el mundo, incluido Seiya y estoy seguro que también Darien ¿Por qué lo elegiste a él? ¿Qué le faltó a Darien? ¿Que te ofrece Seiya?-**

¿Que le ofrecían ambos?. Este análisis le parecía bastante simple. Ellos eran como el agua y el aceite. Uno le ofrecía un futuro que le hubiera parecido irreal de no haberlo conocido y el otro… Seiya le ofrecía un amor más grande que el mismísimo resplandor de las estrellas. Era su estrella. Serena volvió a la realidad. No quería pensar en Seiya.

**- Eso es ridículo es imposible comparar a ambos, son completamente distintos-**

Yaten sonrió satisfecho.

**- Y otra vez has acertado y eso es lo que debe entender Seiya. El amor que tú sentiste por Darien jamás será igual al que sientes por Seiya, ambos son únicos. Darien fue tu primer amor lo quisiste como a nadie en ese instante de tu vida, fue hermoso pero tuvo su momento, lo intentaron pero las cosas no resultaron y no resultaron porque conociste a otra persona que le dio otro sentido al amor y es el sentimiento hacia esa persona la que hoy llena completamente tu corazón, tu amor por Seiya es único y nadie podría reemplazarlo-**

A la rubia se le iluminaron los ojos. Su amor por Seiya era irremplazable. Que lástima que el que se diera cuenta no fuere precisamente él.

**- ¿Crees que algún día lo comprenda?-**

**- Si el amor que te tiene es tan grande como él dice, lo hará. Además estamos todos nosotros para ayudarlo. Seiya debe aprender que Darien siempre estará presente en tu vida, aunque sea como un recuerdo-**

Darien poco a poco se estaba convirtiendo en una sombra que oscurecía la relación entre él y Seiya, pero Yaten tenía razón, debían aprender a convivir con su recuerdo y debía platicar con él. Serena se estaba hartando de tanta conversación dolorosa ¿Qué acaso ella no podía terminar con su novio y enamorarse de otra persona como una chica normal? Claro que no.

**- Yaten gracias a ti entiendo un poco más a Seiya, pero… yo no puedo acercarme a él como si nada hubiera pasado. No lo odio al contrario lo amo, pero no voy a dejar pasar esto-**

**- Lo sé Serena creo que tendrá que ser él quien se acerque a ti y me harías muy feliz si lo haces sufrir un poco. Para que aprenda el muy tonto-**

Serena rió por primera vez.

* * *

Michiru se encontraba en su recámara cuando de un momento a otro su espejo brilló con tal intensidad que solo podría significar una cosa, que estaba vaticinando algo del futuro. Corrió para tomarlo del mueble en el que se encontraba y miró. En él se reflejaba una lluvia de meteoritos, pero no solo eran rocas las que caían del cielo, Michiru pudo distinguir el rostro de una mujer que nunca había visto y también había un hombre, nada en él era visible, salvo sus ojos. Tenía una mirada tan fría que Michiru no pudo evitar temblar de miedo.

Cuando Haruka golpeó la puerta y no recibió respuesta decidió entrar, encontrándose a una Michiru con la mirada perdida en el espejo. Rápidamente se situó a su lado.

**- ¿Qué es?-**

**- Yo no lo sé...-**

La visión continuó mostrando a las Sailor Scouts, se encontraban en fila como aguardando un ataque, a Serena vestida de Princesa, así como también a la Reina Serenity, todo eso se desvanecía y finalmente el espejo se cargó de una gran luz cegadora, era el resplandor de una estrella. Michiru dejó sobre la cama el espejo y ambas tomaron asiento.

**- Algo viene hacia la tierra, debí haber hecho caso a mi intuición****, sabía que significaba algo-**

Haruka abrazó a Michiru.

**- No te preocupes al menos fuimos prevenidas**** a tiempo, aunque no sabemos cuando sucederá-**

**- No del todo. Lo primero que vi en el espejo fue como caían meteoritos. La Próxima semana se ha anunciado una lluvia de meteoritos que será visible en toda la ciudad, ese será el aviso-**

"_Este no es el momento para recibir ataques"_ pensó Haruka

**- ****Una nueva batalla se aproxima-**

**- ¿Crees que debamos decirles?-**dijo Michiru refiriéndose obviamente a la Princesa y las demás. La respuesta de Haruka fue rotunda.

**- Debemos velar por las demás personas en este planeta, lo sabes. Ellas tienen a su sacerdotisa, esa niña ya no es nuestra prioridad.**

* * *

**- Creo que ya se me hace tarde-**

Serena no se había dado ni cuenta que ya casi oscurecía, le aterraba volver a su casa, cuando estuviera sola la tristeza se expandiría como una plaga ¿pero que podía hacer?, se había prometido ser fuerte y no podía flaquear ahora.

**- Si tienes razón, te llevo a tu casa-**

**- Yaten, solo quiero darte las gracias nuevamente, se que no debe de ser agradable escucharme decir tantas cosas empalagosas, pero realmente necesitaba a un amigo que me escuchara y que me**** dijera todo como realmente es ¿Por qué… somos amigos verdad?-**

Yaten ayudó a ponerse de pie a Serena y miró esos ojos llenos de fe, de que las cosas estén como estén, siempre podrán mejorar.

**- ¿Amigos?**

Recordó que Serena ya le había preguntado eso una vez, pero las circunstancias eran totalmente diferentes. En aquella ocasión pasó de sentir un gran resentimiento a una admiración por Sailor Moon más que por Serena. Ahora era distinto, estaba conociendo y entendiendo a la muchacha común y corriente con los mismos dilemas que todos los demás. Si, era amigo de Serena y también de la Princesa que vivía en su persona.

**- Si Serena, creo que esta vez podríamos llamarlo así-**

**- Gracias-**

Serena lo abrazó agradecida al máximo de que pudiera contar con él y Yaten hizo lo mismo.

**- Hey! y no creas que me he olvidado del propósito de tu viaje, tenemos que planear un encuentro entre tú y Mina, ¡tiene que ser perfecto!-**

Yaten se quedó rígido y no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, el solo hecho de imaginarse en una situación a solas con Mina lo ponía sumamente nervioso y obviamente Serena lo notó.

**- ¿Qué?, no pretenderás quedarte sin hacer nada ¡tu me lo prometiste Yaten!-**

**- ¡Lo sé lo se!, es solo que primero tienes que enfocarte en ti, cuando hayas solucionado tus problemas, nos encargaremos del mío ¿te parece?-**

Serena sonrió, el pensar que en un futuro no tan lejano su amiga podría ser feliz con su ahora nuevo amigo, le hacía olvidar la amargura que consumía su corazón y Yaten no podía negarse a su ayuda, en parte porque la necesitaba y también porque eso alegraba a Serena.

**- Está bien pero no me puedes dejar fuera de esto ¿si?-**

**-Si si, ya vamos-**

Pero cuando Serena trató de separarse del abrazo de Yaten no pudo, éste la apretó fuertemente y su corazón se aceleró.

**- Eh****. Yaten que pas…-**

**- Serena-**

Hasta el último músculo del cuerpo de Serena se tensionó al escuchar el timbre de esa voz, el aire se le fue de los pulmones y estuvo a punto de caer al suelo de no ser por Yaten que la sostuvo. Por las noches había estado repasando mentalmente que palabras usar y que decir, pero se dio cuenta que ningún tiempo es suficiente para ese momento que había llegado tan inesperadamente.

Serena se armó de valor, se apartó de Yaten y giró para encontrarse con esos ojos azules que alguna vez significaron todo para ella.

**- Darien…-**

La mirada de Darien se detuvo primero en Yaten, por supuesto que lo recordaba, era una de aquellas estrellas fugaces que habían venido desde aquel planeta tan lejano buscando a su princesa, pero este no era el hombre con el que pensó encontrar a Serena.

Luego sus ojos se detuvieron solo en ella ¿siempre había sido tan hermosa?, la examinó bien, había algo distinto en ella desde la última vez que la vio. Eso lo hizo desviar sus pensamientos a lo que realmente importaba.

**- Ya que al parecer no haz tenido tiempo de buscarme, te he ahorrado el trabajo. Tenemos que hablar-**

**- Es muy tarde Chiba, la estaba llevando a su casa-**

Darien nuevamente se detuvo en Yaten y principalmente en su actitud. Se encontraba un paso delante de ella y Serena se aferraba de su brazo, le parecía una escena curiosa, como la de una princesa y su escudero. Irónico.

**- Si tu tienes prisa vete, de todos modos no he venido a platicar contigo-**

**- Serena vamos-**

Yaten tomó uno de los brazos de Serena con la firme determinación de sacarla de ese lugar. No era el momento para esto.

**- Serena he dicho que debemos hablar-**

Yaten miró a Darien, tenía unas ganas enormes de ir hacia donde se encontraba y decirle que en ese tonito no se le hablaba a él ni tampoco a Serena. Deseó también que Seiya hubiera estado en su lugar. Al darse cuenta que Serena no tenía intenciones de marcharse, su preocupación creció.

**- Serena-** le habló casi en susurros **-no estás en condiciones de entablar otra discusión, hazme caso-**

**- Que te hace pensar que esto será una discusión- **le dijo Serena en el mismo tono de voz-

**- Serena no seas ingenua, esto no será en términos amistosos-**

Ella miró a Darien, quien aguardaba firme unos metros más allá.

**- Yaten debo hacerlo tú lo sabes. Vete, estaré bien-**

**- ¿Estás loca?-** dijo Yaten en un tono de voz más alto.

**- Un poco y lo sabes-** trató de sonreír queriendo convencer al chico, pero no lo logró **- Sabes que tengo que hablar con él, sino las cosas nunca se aclararán-**

**- Pero Serena…-**

Serena apretó el brazo del chico**- Anda vete, sé que Darien no me hará daño-**

Yaten observó otra vez a Darien. Si la quería no tendría porque lastimarla. ¿Cierto?

**- Avísame cuando llegues a tu casa-**

**- Lo haré**-

Le dio un beso en la frente y poco a poco comenzó a retirarse del lugar. No podía evitar mirar hacia atrás. Las chicas lo matarían por dejar a Serena sola ¿pero qué debía hacer?, ¿quedarse ahí y hacer las veces de mediador?, o mejor aún ¿representar la voz de Seiya? Se marchó rápidamente del lugar, debía telefonear a las chicas por si cualquier cosa ocurría.

Al verse sin Yaten ella se sintió desamparada, no sabía si era por la oscuridad que se apoderaba del lugar, pero tenía temor solo de mirar los ojos de Darien.

**- ¿Hace cuanto que regresaste?-**

Serena trató de acortar la distancia.

**- Solo un par de días. Darien yo…-**

**- Creo-** dijo Darien **-que mis suposiciones fueron erradas. Pensé que me habías dejado plantado para ir tras Fighter.**

Serena se detuvo solo a unos pasos de él. ¿Suposiciones erradas? ¿Acaso Darien había malinterpretado su amistad con Yaten?, la verdad eso era lo menos importante en esos momentos. Darien estaba frente a ella esperando una explicación, se la debía por supuesto ¿pero como poder explicar una situación así, sin que uno de los dos saliera herido en el intento?

**- Darien las cosas no fueron así-**

**- ¿no?-** preguntó **-¿Quieres que te refresque un poco la memoria?, porque si más no recuerdo fue a mí a quien dejaste esperando en la iglesia. Eso en cualquier lugar del mundo se podría interpretar como "plantar"-**

Serena notó la rudeza en la voz de Darien ¿pero que más esperar?, le había hecho daño, no se merecía un ramo de rosas por su actitud.

**- Sé que mi comportamiento fue lejos lo más impulsivo y arrebatado que he hecho en mi vida y que de paso te lastimé. Nunca estuvo en mis planes hacerlo créeme eres una ****persona muy importante para mí-**

Intentó acercarse un poco más a él, pero al notar su rechazo se arrepintió.

**- E****s solo que yo no podía Darien, simplemente no pude con todo y cuando me di cuenta ya no podía respirar, era tarde -**

**- Así que fuiste a tomar un poco de aire a otro planeta-**

El tono sarcástico de Darien hizo ruborizar a Serena y también enojar. Esta conversación era posiblemente lo más complicado que le había tocado vivir y el chico no se lo estaba haciendo más fácil. Estaba muy dolida con Seiya, pero en el fondo le hubiera gustado mucho tenerlo cerca.

**- Fue la única salida que se me ocurrió ¡entiéndeme me sentía sola!, ¡todos disponían de mi vida!, cuando casarme, en qué lugar, que decir, que no decir, ¡pero nadie se detuvo a preguntarme si era eso lo que yo esperaba!**

La voz de Serena cada vez se resquebrajaba más, pero se armó de fuerza para continuar. Al ver que Darien no tenía más que agregar prosiguió.

**- Cuando llegué a la iglesia y te vi, finalmente reaccioné, me fue imposible hacer algo que mi corazón no quería, sé que traicioné la confianza de muchas personas incluida la tuya, pero no podía traicionarme a mi misma-**

Darien arqueó las cejas en señal de incredulidad.

**- Así que decidiste lanzar al viento un "perdóname", darte la vuelta y desaparecer-** se acercó a Serena y la sujetó de los brazos **-¡Acaso crees que eso bastaba para explicarme por que rayos mi novia se marchaba corriendo de la iglesia!**

Serena se sorprendió pero no se asustó y se soltó de las manos de Darien.

**- ¡Por supuesto que no! No me trates como una tonta es por eso que estoy aquí, se que es difícil para ti entenderme y mucho m****ás perdonarme…-**

**- ¿Y que es lo que tengo que entender?-** la interrumpió Darien.

**- T****ú… -**_"respira Serena_", se dijo a si misma **-tú siempre significarás mucho para mí, por años haz estado en los momentos más felices y también dificultosos, jamás dejaré de agradecerte todo lo sacrificado por mí. ¡En un momento lo fuiste absolutamente todo! Pero eso cambió cuando decidiste hacer ese viaje-**

Serena hizo una pausa, aún le costaba hablar de esa etapa de su vida.

**- Cuando no recibí noticias tuyas todo en mí me desvaneció, sin ti yo no podía concebir siquiera abrir los ojos, pensé que iba a morir si no estabas a mi lado, hasta que…-**

Ella lo miró con aquellos ojos, como si le pidiera disculpas con la mirada y él lo comprendió.

**- ¿Hasta que te deslumbraste con esa estrella verdad?**

Serena asintió. Como le costaba hablar de Seiya después de lo que había ocurrido entre ellos, le hacía sentir una mezcla de sentimientos. El estar ahí frente a Darien defendiendo su amor era un gran paso, pero cada vez que recordaba las dudas y la desconfianza de Seiya le dolía el corazón.

**- Yo conocí a Seiya el mismo día que tú partiste y siempre supe que la vida no iba a ser la misma desde ese momento-** nuevamente hizo una pausa para captar la reacción de Darien, respiraba un poco más rápido.

**- Al principio solo éramos amigos, yo nunca hubiera hecho nada para traicionarte. Él me devolvió la energía que tú te llevaste cuando te fuiste, con él volví a sonreír, me acostaba en las noches sabiendo que había tenido un lindo día por él y me despertaba en las mañanas anhelando volver a verlo…-**

Darien rió irónicamente sabiendo que eso ponía incómoda a Serena

**- Así que ****ese extranjero no solo buscaba a su princesa, sino que pretendía quedarse con la que habitaba este planeta-**

Serena tomó uno de sus brazos, como le molestaba que trataran de esa forma a Seiya, pese a todo lo quería **-¡No Darien las cosas no fueron así! Seiya me amaba, pero nunca estuvo en sus propósitos hacerlo… ni en los míos tampoco. Porque hay algo que debes saber de mi boca-** Serena decidió soltarlo y mirarlo fijamente **-yo no solo viajé a ese planeta huyendo, sino que también para recuperar algo que pensé estaba perdido y eso era el amor de Seiya. Darien estoy enamorada de Seiya y él es la razón por la que lucharé contra todos aquellos que pretenden separarnos.**

Se hizo un gran silencio solo interrumpido por los latidos de Darien. Su mirada era tan intensa y tan llena de rencor que Serena comenzó a temblar. Sus ojos se colmaron de lágrimas y comenzó a sentir una presión, cuando bajó la vista se dio cuenta que Darien tenía tomado uno de sus brazos con tal fuerza que le estaba provocando dolor físico. Con una de sus manos trató de soltarse del agarre del chico, pero no lo logró, él estaba aún asimilando las palabras de la mujer por la cual habría puesto las manos al fuego… y así le respondía, ¿qué debía hacer?, le era imposible creer que esto estaba pasando.

**- Eso no puede ser posible… ¡nos hemos amado toda una eternidad como es que un aparecido te ha robado el corazón de esa manera!-**

Serena siguió soportando el amarre de Darien hasta que no pudo ocultarlo más y liberó un sollozo, solo en ese momento él se dio cuenta que se había excedido y la soltó de inmediato.

**- Él no me ha robado nada Darien, yo decidí entregárselo-**

**- Las cosas no son así Serena, tú no puedes echar por la borda toda una vida. El mundo no funciona de esa forma, hay reglas y compromisos que cuando se asumen, se deben cumplir-**

Serena secó sus lágrimas y negó con la cabeza.

**- Yo también pensaba eso y hasta me había hecho a la idea, pero cuando conocí a Seiya pude descubrir que la vida no es un itinerario en donde tienes que hacer exactamente lo que en él se diga. Él me cambio, desde que confesé mi amor el mundo ya no fue igual para mí, él se transformó en mi mundo todo gira alrededor suyo-**

Darien observó como el semblante de Serena adquiría una luminosidad tan especial y bella cada vez que ella pronunciaba el nombre de aquél tipo. Eso lo hizo sentir unos celos enormes. Veía como el futuro se le estaba escapando tan velozmente. Con ambas manos tomó el rostro de Serena, ella ante el contacto no hizo movimiento alguno.

**- Princesa****- **le dijo cambiando el tono de voz a uno más dulce**- tú estas confundida y en parte me responsabilizo por eso. No debí dejarte sola, fue uno de los errores más grandes, así como también no dedicarte más atención de la que merecías. Pero eso no es suficiente para desechar nuestra relación, no olvides que tenemos un destino que seguir-**

Serena seguía inmutable ante el roce de las manos de Darien y eso lo molestó aún más. Ella continuó mirándolo con aquella determinación que lo estaba sacando de sus casillas.

**- Se perfectamente eso y es de ese destino que estoy rehusando. Yo… no deseo casarme contigo Darien, no deseo formar junto contigo Tokio de Cristal. Lo siento mucho-**

**

* * *

**Cuando Yaten llegó al departamento que compartía con sus hermanos, encontró a Taiki leyendo, de Seiya no había rastros.

**- Yaten llegas tarde-**

**- Hola. Si, se me hizo tarde-**

**- Ah-**

Eso era lo bueno de Taiki, no preguntaba demasiado. Yaten se sentó pesadamente junto a su hermano.

**- ¿Tienes hambre? Compré pizza-**

**- Eh, no gracias ya comí-**

Taiki asintió

**- Comiste con Serena-**

**- Si… ella no quería regresar a su casa así que se me ocurrió comprarle algo de comida-**

**- bien pensado ¿y… como está?**-

Yaten respiró pesadamente.

**- Está un poco más tranquila, tú sabes que cuando se trata de temas del corazón soy pésimo, pero dejé que se desahogara, la escuché, me reveló algunas cosas… y traté de ser de ayuda-**

Taiki quién aún sostenía el libro sobre sus manos, observó a Yaten.

**- Yaten, ¿cuando fue que te convertiste en el amigo, confidente y defensor de Serena?-**

Yaten no pudo más que sonreír ante la pregunta. Él mismo se cuestionaba lo mismo.

- **No lo sé, cuando ella viajó a nuestro planeta también la juzgue mal, no creí en sus intenciones, le dije que si hería a Seiya no se lo perdonaría. Ella en ningún momento se molestó con eso, al contrario, se alegró que mi hermanito tuviera alguien con quien contar en caso que ella lo lastimara. Hoy cuando Seiya dio su espectáculo recordé esa plática, así que defenderla fue una forma de devolverle la mano, de demostrarle que ahora sí creo en ella-**

**- Como un voto de confianza**- dijo Taiki interpretando las palabras de su hermano

**- Algo así-**

-**Crees que no debería haber interferido cierto**- preguntó Yaten

**- Pienso que fuiste de ayuda Yaten, pusiste un alto a una situación bastante desagradable a mi parecer-**

**-¿como está**** él?-** refiriéndose a su hermano

Taiki dejó a un lado su libro.

**- Después que ustedes de marcharon las cosas no mejoraron. Seiya se puso muy mal y quiso ir tras Serena, pero Rei estaba realmente enojada le dijo cosas muy dolorosas, creo que esta muy afectado-**

Yaten se puso de pie.

**- Taiki debemos hablar con Seiya, no está actuando acorde a los hechos. Serena me confesó que no es la primera vez que se pone así, algo no anda bien en él. Sé que la ama profundamente, así que mi conclusión es que el problema no es que desconfíe de Serena, sino que de si mismo.**

Taiki también estuvo de acuerdo con eso.

**- Supongo que cuando uno se enamora a tal grado el miedo a que un día todo se desplome no te deja razonar y te hace olvidar que el corazón es frágil y que con tan solo unas palabras se puede lastimar al otro-**

Yaten se rió y molestó a Taiki con el codo.

**- Hoy estás muy inspirado Taiki ¿ya te lo había mencionado?-**

**- mm…-**

**- ¿Algo o alguien especial que te haga tener esos pensamientos?-**

Taiki lo miró misteriosamente y también se puso de pie.

**- No es tiempo de hablar de mí preocupémonos primero de Seiya. Está en su pieza encerrado, no he querido molestarlo hasta que llegaras con noticias de Serena. Trata de ser comprensivo, realmente se siente mal-**

**- Esta bien. Vamos-**

Pero no fue necesario que los hermanos Kou hicieran eso, pues Seiya al escuchar la voz de Yaten abrió la puerta de su dormitorio y se encaminó hacia la sala.

Su aspecto era horrible, como si lo hubieran atropellado 50 camiones al mismo tiempo o al menos eso pensó Yaten. Al ver sus ojos se sorprendió, parecía la mirada de un hombre que acababa de cometer un asesinado y sintió pena por él.

**- Como está Yaten dime**** por favor-**

Yaten posó una de sus manos sobre el hombro de su atormentado hermano.

**- Ella está bien, la Princesa es fuerte tú lo sabes-**

Seiya asintió.

**- No contesta mis llamadas, le he enviado como 100 mensajes, no se que hacer-**

Taiki quien no había hablado con él desde hace rato hizo el gesto para que los tres tomaran asiento.

**- Seguramente no ha revisado su teléfono-** dijo Taiki **-cuando llegue a casa seguramente los encontrará-**

Seiya miró a Yaten esperando una respuesta, él había estado con ella tenía que saber hasta que punto lo había arruinado y por otro lado Yaten tenía que ser sincero, así como lo fue con Serena.

**- Ella por el momento no quiere hablar contigo-** Seiya palideció- **¡pero eso no quiere decir que no te hablará jamás!-** dijo Yaten**- es solo que…**

**- ¿Tiene que pensar si seguir conmigo cierto? Dímelo, es mejor saberlo de una vez, así me voy haciendo a la idea de que acabo de perder al amor de mi vida-**

Seiya tapó su rostro, parecía un hombre al cual le acababan de dar su sentencia de muerte, no podía ni respirar de forma normal, el aliento se le estaba escapando junto con el amor de Serena.

**- No pienses eso-** dijo Taiki tratando de consolarlo **-esto es solo una pelea más de las muchas que tendrán, la clave está en saber como solucionarla. No debes rendirte lo sabes-**

**- No veo como hacerlo Taiki soy un imbécil, merezco que me deje y mucho más-**

Yaten lo observaba en silencio, era como si hubieran abducido a su hermano y hubieran dejado esta mala copia en su reemplazo.

**-¡Seiya que diablos te pasa**!- le gritó agarrando fuertemente su brazo-** porque definitivamente este no eres tú. Donde está el hombre engreído confiado de si mismo que no le tenía miedo a nada, aquel chico al cual no le importó pelear con una tropa de sailor Scouts e incluso con sus propios hermanos con tal de estar cerca de la mujer a la que amaba. Aquel hombre que confesó su amor aún sabiendo que no era correspondido y que lo mantuvo en su corazón a pesar de la distancia ¿es que acaso te has rendido? ¿te diste cuenta que el precio por estar a su lado era demasiado alto?**

Yaten había perdido un poco los estribos. Seiya miró con furia a su hermano.

**- No seas idiota Yaten, eso es completamente ridículo. Tú nunca lo comprenderías-**

**- Entonces explícanos hermano-** dijo Taiki en tono más conciliador

**- Cuando llegué a este planeta y la conocí mi mundo se dio vueltas completamente ustedes lo saben. Yo no sabía lo que era la felicidad, la calidez de otra persona y el amor hasta que vi sus ojos, me acerque a ella por sobre todos y le confesé mi amor porque no tenía nada que perder, nosotros volveríamos a nuestro planeta después de finalizada la misión, ella seguiría con su vida y yo solo me quedaría con el recuerdo de haber compartido con la mujer más maravillosa de la vía láctea. Siempre lo vi como un regalo de la vida ****que debía devolver-**

Taiki asintió y Yaten se acordó del estado zombie de su hermano después de la partida hacia su planeta natal.

**- Entiendo todo eso, estuvimos contigo cuando sufriste por esa separación, deseabas estar con ella Seiya, es por eso que no comprendo tu actitud-**

Seiya inclinó su cabeza y negó.

**- Las cosas son diferentes ahora Yaten, muy diferentes. Serena me ama, solo en mis sueños eso podía ser posible, pero es cierto. Ahora tengo todo que perder, cada vez que no puedo responder o estar a la altura de Serena el miedo y las dudas me consumen. No se que hacer o decir para merecerla como debe ser-**

**- Y que te hace pensar que no eres el adecuado para estar con ella, dime**- dijo Taiki- **¿alguna vez ella te ha dicho que no puede estar contigo porque no eres suficiente?**

Seiya no pudo evitar sonreír ante esa pregunta. Solo en la mañana habían estado platicando de ese tema, le había prometido dejar de pensar tonterías, pero no había podido hacerlo.

**- No claro que no, ella dice que no debo preocuparme de esas cosas, pero no puedo evitarlo porque se que llegará el día en que sí importe-**

**- Te refieres al día en que ella asuma como Reina verdad-** preguntó Yaten- **pero Seiya creo que eso es lo que menos le importa a Serena, no anda por la vida contando los días para que eso pase-**

**- Lo sé-** respondió Seiya subiendo el tono de la voz- **créeme que lo sé, cuando me enamoré de ella fue de su sonrisa no de su corona, pero algún día ella tendrá que asumir en el trono-**

**- creo que estás cometiendo un grave error Seiya ¡te estas comportando como un idiota!-**

La paciencia de Yaten se estaba colmando, su hermano estaba tomando el camino equivocado que claramente lo estaba alejando de Serena.

**- Cállate tu no sabes nada-**

**- ¡No me digas que me calle! Por supuesto que sé de lo que hablo y te lo digo estás cometiendo unos de los errores en los que cayó Darien, le estás dando más importancia a Serena como Princesa que como chica normal. ¿Qué crees que la enamoró de ti?, fue la capacidad que tienes de hacerla encajar en este mundo, de no tratarla como si fuera de vidrio y ante cualquier golpe se fuera a quebrar-**

Seiya comenzó a dudar ¿realmente estaba equivocado? ¿Si la propia Serena confiaba en él porque no podía confiar en si mismo? Esa tarde su amor había sido puesto a prueba y él no la había superado. Por su propia inseguridad había increpado a Serena, debía entender que el amor que Serena sintió por Darien fue real, pero ella ya no lo amaba, lo amaba a él a Seiya Kou. Y sintió que su corazón dio un vuelco, le estaba diciendo la verdad.

**- ¿Tú crees?-**dijo Seiya con un tono de voz algo más esperanzador, eso hizo sonreír a Yaten y también a Taiki. Al parecer Seiya estaba reaccionando.

**- Estoy seguro de eso, recupera esa confianza que siempre has tenido, cree en ti en lo que puedes ofrecerle a Serena, porque justamente es eso lo que ella quiere, no desea nada más que tu amor-**

**- A veces eso me parece tan raro, que solo desee mi amor-**

- **¿Que deseas tú más que nada en el mundo?-** le preguntó Taiki

**- Yo… solo deseo poder estar a su lado para siempre, que todos los días mire sus ojos y me sorprenda al darme cuenta que puedo amarla más que el día anterior. Que me sonría de esa forma tan infantil, que coma como un monstruo, que me haga re****ír y que me bese tan dulcemente. Que hasta el fin de nuestros días, solo sea bombom y nada más-**

Seiya al fin estaba sonriendo y sus ojos brillaban de ilusión. Sus hermanos no dudaron en abrazarlo, primero Taiki y luego Yaten.

**- Entonces que te hace pensar que ella no desea lo mismo. Porque sus deseos tienen que ser distinto a los tuyos. Por**** eso te eligió a ti Seiya- **dijo Yaten recordando la conversación con Serena**- ambos están en sintonía, a diferencia de la relación que tuvo Serena con Darien ustedes desean lo mismo, así que no las compares nunca más.-**

**- Simple, pero muy hermoso-**agregó Taiki

**-Soy un verdadero idiota verdad- **preguntó Seiya arrojando la cabeza hacia atrás-

**-Te lo dije- **

**- Que debo hacer no, ya que se debo hacer- **lo dijo mientras corría hacia su dormitorio y se colocaba una chaqueta- **Voy a su casa y no me moveré de su puerta hasta que me reciba. No me importa si llueve, si hay tormenta o tenga hambre. Necesito pedirle perdón y jurarle que todo está bien-**

**- Espera un momento- **Yaten lo detuvo del brazo- **deberás hablar con ella mañana, porque ella no está en su casa-**

Seiya miró a su hermano, quien lo invitó a tomar asiento nuevamente.

**- Que sucedió Yaten-**

**- Pues…estábamos en una pequeña plaza conversando y comiendo. Cuando ya nos disponíamos a volver… apareció Darien. Quería hablar con ella-**

Seiya puso la mano sobre el puente de su nariz y cerró los ojos.

**- ¿Tú…tú dejaste sola a mi bombom de noche a la intemperie con ese tipo?-**

**- ¡Que querías que hiciera!- **respondió Yaten

**- Tú… ¡tú!- **dijo Seiya a punto de explotar.

**- ¡Seiya tranquilízate! intenté llevarla a casa, pero fue ella quien no quiso. Quería hablar las cosas de una buena vez y la verdad concuerdo con ella, si eso te hará estar más tranquilo-**

Seiya se puso de pie, caminaba de un lado hacia otro, desesperado ante la mirada atenta de sus hermanos.

**- Seiya por favor recuerda tu lección "voto de confianza hacia Serena"- **le dijo Yaten- **no porque Serena se mantenga alejada de Darien él dejará de existir. El estuvo en la vida de la Princesa durante mucho tiempo y necesitan arreglar sus asuntos pendientes. Deberás afrontar su presencia aunque solo sea el recuerdo de un viejo amor. No le hagas las cosas más difíciles a Serena, hazlo por ella. Sé que si en la vida de la mujer que amo hubiere una persona antes que yo no podría evitar los celos, pero si se pueden controlar.**

Casi a regañadientes tomó nuevamente asiento y se calmó. Definitivamente el consejo de Yaten era complicado de seguir, pero por su bombom podía hacer mucho y más.

**- Si, tienes razón, solo estoy preocupado por ella, no me perdonaré si le pasa algo-**

**- No sucederá, le dije que cuando llegara a casa me llamara-**

Seiya miró a su hermano sumamente interesado es ese punto y Yaten captó ese repentino entusiasmo.

**- ¿En serio?-**

**- Si, pero ni pienses que te daré con ella. Yo te entiendo sé como debes de sentirte y es por eso que estoy aquí aconsejándote, pero no comparto la actitud que tuviste el día de hoy. Si quieres acercarte a ella lo harás por tus propios medios, porque ella no lo hará Seiya, está muy dolida contigo-**

**- Lo sé Yaten, pero créeme que aprendí. Ningún dolor se compara al hecho de causarle sufrimiento a mi bombom. Si tengo que arrastrarme por días, meses o años lo haré, si tengo que reconquistarla también lo haré y lo voy a lograr, porque la amo y ese amor solo es comparable al que ella siente por mí-**

Seiya mostró una gran sonrisa se levantó de su asiento, tomó un gran pedazo de pizza y llenó su boca de comida. Taiki sonrió y Yaten movió su cabeza. Era un caso.

**- ****Ese es el Seiya que conozco-**

**

* * *

**Darien se alejó bruscamente de Serena. Comenzó a caminar de un lado hacia otro. Serena lo miraba anonadada, estaba realmente perdiendo la paciencia.

**- ¡Eso es imposible haz perdido la razón!** – Le dijo apuntándola con un dedo**- ¡Ya está todo escrito tú lo sabes! Como osas jugar con el destino por un simple capricho-**

Serena arrugó la frente ya estaba cansada que no creyeran en lo que decía ¡que les pasaba el día de hoy!

**- ¡Darien no es un capricho entiéndelo estoy enamorada y no juego con nadie!, sabes que no sería capaz. Ese futuro que conocimos fue solo una ilusión de lo que pudo ser y te juro que traté de que fuera así, pero tenía que intentarlo, tenía que buscar a Seiya, ver que sentía al verlo solo una vez más y mi corazón no me engañó, cuando miré sus ojos supe que debía tomar ese otro camino-**

**- ¡Es que acaso no piensas en tus sailors, en la gente de este planeta, en Rini!-**

Serena tuvo que ahogar un nuevo sollozo al escuchar decir el nombre de Rini ¿es que acaso el día de hoy solo iba a ser tristeza? Como podía usar a su hija como método de convencimiento, eso no lo permitiría.

**- ¡Por supuesto que pienso en mi hija!, es una carga que siempre llevaré dentro de mi ser, el ver como sería es un regalo que no terminaré de pagar, pero el conocerla no fue lo correcto, eso nos hizo sentirnos mucho más atados de lo que estábamos, no es normal saber lo que te depara el futuro Darien, de ser así nadie tendría capacidad de decisión-**

**- ¡Serena por favor compórtate como una adulta!, Sé la Princesa que debes ser-**

Serena se enfureció.

**- ¡Darien tengo 16 años no soy una adulta!, como quieres que actúe. Me conociste así, me amaste así, pero tarde o temprano esto iba a suceder. Somos diferentes tú quieres estudiar, conquistar el mundo, yo en este momento solo quiero que mi novio tenga tiempo para pasear conmigo una tarde por el parque ¿entiendes?, sueño con una vida normal-**

Darien trató de guardar la compostura.

**- Eso es ridículo, sabes que algún día el peso de tu destino recaerá sobre tus hombros, aunque trates de huir no lo conseguirás-**

**- Cuando ese día llegue espero haber vivido todas las cosas con las que sueño y seré una persona plena. Si ese día llegare lo asumiré pero no estaré sola, eso te lo aseguro-**

"_Pero no estaré sola"_. ¿Qué pretendía ella? ¿Acaso nombrar a Seiya rey… en su lugar?

- **¡Que linda historia!, el sujeto sin nada que se convierte en Rey!-**

**- ¡No lo juzgues así!. Si tuvimos la fortuna o la condena de nacer reyes no es culpa de Seiya. Él no sabía absolutamente nada de esto cuando me conoció, se enamoró de mí estando en las mismas condiciones. No seas tan soberbio Darien no somos de una raza especial, esto para mí ha sido más una carga que un privilegio-**

Darien nuevamente optó por suavizar la situación.

**- Princesa****-** le dijo- **por favor recapacita, piensa bien las cosas. Sé que me amas y aún podemos reconstruir nuestra relación. Te lo estoy pidiendo por todos aquellos que nos quieren y desean vernos juntos nuevamente-**

Cómo decirle a alguien que ya no lo amas ¿Cómo hacerlo sin causar daño? Ella no tenía ese derecho. Ella ya había sentido el desamor y era un sentimiento devastador.

**- Darien no hagas esto más difícil de lo que es ¿crees que no me cuesta? ¿Qué no me duele? Yo te quiero y tengo la impresión de que siempre lo haré, pero hay en mi vida una persona sin la cual ya no veo el futuro, todo ese destino del que me hablas no tiene ningún sentido para mí si no lo comparto con Seiya, quiero que él sea mi compañero en ese camino. Perdóname, se que debí decirlo antes, soy una cobarde te estoy causando dolor, pero no te puedo mentir, no sería justo-**

Ella solo le pedía perdón ¿acaso un "_lo siento"_ era suficiente? Para Darien no. Estaba sintiendo las consecuencias de las palabras de su al parecer ahora ex -novia.

**- Serena yo te amo-**

Al fin lo había dicho. La amaba y todo este esfuerzo lo estaba haciendo por ella. Pero por primera vez no recibía la misma respuesta. Fue tanto el pesar de Serena que no pudo sostener la mirada y un frío silencio terminó por demostrar a Darien que la Princesa de la Luna ya no lo amaba. Su corazón se llenó de vergüenza y de desprecio hacia el único culpable de ese sentimiento. Él le había arrebatado todo a su futura esposa, a su hija y a la familia que ellos conformarían. No le quedaba nada, solo rencor y una sed indescriptible de venganza.

**- Bien, creo que ya me he humillado bastante-**

**- Darien no…-**

Darien rió medio en serio medio en broma. Así que eso era sufrir por amor. Odiaba y amaba a la persona que tenía en frente. Ella podría amar a otro, querer estar con él, pero otra cosa era que se lo refregara en la cara cada vez que pudiera. Eso era demasiado… y de pronto como si dentro de su cabeza se hubiera encendido una luz todo se aclaró para él. Era una idea cruel, que jamás se le hubiere ocurrido de no estar tan desesperado, porque de verdad lo estaba. Era su última jugada y la más peligrosa, pues pondría en jaque a la Princesa de la Luna.

**- Me has dejado algunas cosas muy claras y de las demás puedo sacar mis propias conclusiones. Me mentiste te burlaste de mí, me avergonzaste frente a todos y llegas pidiendo disculpas diciéndome que te haz enamorado de otro, pisoteaste el amor que te tengo y lo cambiaste como si no importara nada-**

**- Lo siento…- **respondió Serena. No sabía que más decir, todos esos reproches eran verdad. A cada minuto que pasaba caían sobre sus hombros el peso de sus acciones.

**- Aún así-** continuó él **-me niego a creer que el sentido común te ha abandonado completamente-**

Serena escuchó esa frase y supo que lo que vendría no era bueno _"Ahora viene el castigo"_ pensó.

**- A que te refieres-**

**- Tú eres la Soberana de este sistema solar, la guardiana de la vía láctea y siempre te deberé guardar respeto por eso, pero en lo que se refiere a tu noviecito y sus hermanos son unos intrusos en mi planeta, se ha atrevido a volver después de todo lo que ha causado y eso yo no lo soportaré-**

Serena palideció, la voz del chico era dura, sin ningún atisbo de bondad.

**- Darien…-**

**- Así que tienes dos semanas para pensar. Si cambias de opinión y decides cumplir con tu compromiso así como debiera ser, Seiya y los demás tienen toda mi autorización para quedarse en la tierra. Si por el contrario persistes en tu idea de romper todo lazo conmigo, ellos se van ¿escuchaste? Soy el Príncipe de este planeta y no toleraré que nadie incluida tú se burlen de mí de esta forma-**

Serena no lo podía creer, Darien la estaba ¿amenazando? ¿chantajeando? ¿castigando?, no podía definir la situación en la que el hombre que decía amarla la estaba poniendo. Él la conocía muy bien y estaba moviendo en forma casi estratégica sus piezas, le estaba "_dando una segunda oportunidad" _¿pero sin Seiya? Y que pasaba si ella elegía la segunda opción ¿la expulsaría a ella también? ¿Debía abandonar a su familia y amigos por el capricho del Rey?

Serena se mantuvo en pie, aunque lo único que deseaba era estar en su cuarto y derrumbarse ¿Era inevitable tener que renunciar a alguien a quien amaba?

**- Darien como puedes hacerme esto-**

Él alzó las cejas, como si esa acusación fuere infundada.

**- ¿Esto?, esto no es nada comparado con el daño que me haz hecho-**

Cuando Darien consideró que la plática había llegado a su fin, caminó en sentido contrario a Serena y mientras lo hacía no pudo evitar sonreír, definitivamente había logrado su cometido, la Princesa estaba dudando por primera vez.

*****SyS*****

Hola a todossss! este es el capitulo más largo que he hecho, estaba muy inspirada la verdad! disculpen si los aburro! pero como que tenia muchas ganas de desarrollar este punto de la historia! y por eso lo subi tan rápido, Darien le ha puesto un ultimatun a Serena y ella debe decidir que hcer! dificl desicion por supuesto, Seiya se dio cuenta que su actitud era un error y hará hasta lo imposuible por remediarlo!, Mina esta segura que Yaten siento algo por Serena ¿Sera verdad? y pot ultimo en una semana más la tierra recibirá a una visita no grata ¿se enterarán las sailor de esto a tiempo? solo en el proximo capitulo lo sabremos! muchas grazias a las personas que leen mi historia, los invito a dejar mensajes, me ayudan mucho, también a las que dejan mensajitos y gracias tambien a las muchas alertas de suscripcion que he recibido!, espero leerlos en el prozimo capitulo

**PD: aviso de utilidad publica**, no se mucho como utilizar esta pagina, me gustaría saber si se pueden borrar reviews no es por ninguno que he recibido al contrario! estaba escribiendo un review para otro fic y termine escribiendome a mi misma! y quisiera borrarlo, se ve algo extraño excirbise a si misma xD!, asi que si alguien sabe! lo agradeceria. Gracias!

Meryl88: HOola linda! que bien que te intrigue mi historia! creo que Serena ahora comenzara a comprender que el estar con Seiya le puede costar mucho mas de lo que pensaba y pues, creo que no me atrevería a romper a estar pareja, a ponerles pruebas en el camino si! espero leerte en el nuevo capitulo ! nos vemo y cuidate

Srita Rossy Kou: Hola! nuevamente, Sere y Seiya si se reconciliaran, pero no será tan facil por supuesto! espero este capitulo te agrade. Nos leemos en el proximo capitulo adios!

Marivi 1982: Hola amiga! que bien que mi historia te enganche tantoo me hace sentir bien!, espero que este capitulo capte tu atencion y grazias por tu review, espero leeete nuevamente!

Loly Kou: Hola! grzias por ponerte al dia en mi historia y mejor aun que te hayan gustado los capi. Aunque no lo creas a veces los celos nos dominan, pero siempre existe algien que nos hace entrar en razón, como lo es Yaten para Seiya. La actitud de Yaten fue muy impresionante y obviamente dará para pensar. con respecto a las Outers, la deslealtad se paga, tarde o temprano. espero leerte en el proximo capitulo cuidatE

Serena Princesita Hale: Hola linda! tienes toda la razon fue un capitulo intenso, el dolor de Serena y la incomprension de Seiya son tan fuertes, pero ahora los papeles se cambiarán ¿Serena comenzara a dudar? puede ser. con respecto a Taiki Y aten poco a poco van a comenzar a experimentar el amor en carte propia y tambien su lado más duro. Espero leerte en el proximo capitulo adioss!


	16. Verdad, inseguridad y dolor

"_No es el amor,  
que enseguida se altera cuando descubre cambios  
o tiende a separarse de aquel que se separa". (Willian Shakespeare)._

**Capítulo XV ****Verdad, inseguridad… y dolor.**

Serena se encontraba en una habitación completamente en penumbra. Estaba sola y sentía como la piel se le erizaba sin poder distinguir si era por el frío o el miedo. Dio vueltas alrededor de ese lugar.

Cuando se paró frente a una puerta no dudó en abrirla, pues lo había hecho una infinidad de veces. Había tenido este sueño ya hace varios días y siempre era lo mismo.

Siguió caminando por un pasillo estrecho, estaba inquieta y casi por instinto decidió acelerar el paso. Miraba constantemente por sobre su hombro, no veía a nadie pero en cada momento tenía la sensación de que algo en esa oscuridad trataba de alcanzarla. Poco a poco al final del túnel divisó una tenue luz, su respiración estaba agitada pero se interrumpió de golpe al enfocar bien lo que tenía frente a ella. Al parecer era una gran vasija trasparente y dentro de ella, una pequeña mariposa que apenas aleteaba. Los ojos se Serena sin aparente explicación se llenaron de lágrimas, la mariposa estaba muriendo.

Serena abrió los ojos y puso la mano sobre el pecho. El corazón le latía con fuerza. Cuando tocó su rostro, notó la humedad que habían dejado sus lágrimas ¿Qué era lo que le causaba tanta tristeza? Serena tenía la sensación que algo no estaba bien, su corazón aún acelerado se lo decía. Debía comentar con alguien esos sueños.

Aún en un estado medio zombie se levantó de la cama. Hoy comenzaban sus clases y quería hacer su máximo esfuerzo para no llegar tarde, pero eso no significaba que tuviera ánimos de hacerlo.

Llevaba una semana sin querer hablar ni mucho menos ver a Seiya, eso la estaba literalmente consumiendo. Necesitaba verlo abrazarlo y besarlo, pero en esos momentos tenía tantas cosas en que pensar. Su cabeza estaba dividida entre Seiya y aunque no lo quisiera en Darien.

Luna su fiel amiga y confidente era la única que estaba enterada de la plática que había mantenido con Darien, quedando aún más conmocionada que la misma Serena por el desenlace de esta y también por las pocas alternativas que tenía para escoger.

Solo le quedaba una semana para darle una respuesta que claramente iba a cambiar el rumbo de las cosas, pero lo peor de todo no era eso, porque por muy increíble que pudiera parecer, Serena no tenía la respuesta. Si Darien le hubiere puesto en esa posición antes de aquél espantoso día, la decisión habría sido una sola, habría tomado sus maletas, a Seiya y habría cruzado la estratósfera. Exiliados pero juntos.

¡Pero no!, Darien justo tenía que ponerla en jaque cuando la situación con Seiya colgaba de un hilo y de uno demasiado fino. Si no eran capaces de solucionar las cosas ahora ¿Serviría de algo tanto sacrificio?, hoy más que nunca la pregunta que le había hecho Yaten pesaba más que una tonelada.

¿Como las cosas habían llegado a este punto? ¿Cuando el bondadoso Darien se había transformado en un tirano y cuando Seiya se había vuelto tan inseguro? Eso era un simple resumen de las mil cosas que habitaban su cabeza, la razón de sus desvelos y también de sus lágrimas y justo en el momento en que aquellas ya comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos vio como la puerta de su pieza se abría para dar paso a Luna.

**- Serena ya**** es hora de lev…-**

Luna no completó la frase. Miró como Serena se limpiaba rápidamente el rostro para no ser descubierta, pero ya era tarde.

**- Si Luna, lo siento me he quedado pensando-**

Luna ya no aguantaba esta situación, quería correr donde Seiya y arañarlo por ser tan idiota, quería contarle que hasta en sueños Serena pronunciaba su nombre, tenía ganas de cantarle a Darien unas cuantas verdades, decirle que estaba decepcionada de su actuar, que el amor a la fuerza no es amor, quería enfrentar a Haruka y advertirle que estaba jugando con fuego, pero no lo había hecho. Serena le había pedido discreción, que cuando llegara el momento ella hablaría con sus amigas y con los demás involucrados. Luna no estaba de acuerdo, pero la respetaba.

**- Serena por favor no llores, ****ya verás como las cosas pronto se arreglarán, se que así será-**

**- En estos momentos créeme que no veo una salida-**

Luna se sorprendió por esa frase tan derrotista. Subió a la cama y se sentó a su lado.

**- No seas tan negativa, tú no eres así. ****De todas las personas en el mundo tú eres la que tiene más esperanza-**

**- Es solo que no comprendo en que minuto la vida de una chica de 16 años se convirtió en esto, una batalla intergaláctica entre terrestres y visitantes.**

**- Desde que decidiste que amabas a una lejana estrella fugaz**-

Serena bufó y Luna no pudo evitar reír un poco

**- Ese no es el punto. ****Si Seiya hubiera sido terrícola, marciano, venuciano y se hubiera cruzado en mi camino el resultado sería el mismo, terminaría amándolo de todas formas y además no quiero hablar de él, ya es bastante difícil hacerme a la idea de que hoy lo veré en clases. De solo pensarlo me pongo como loca-**

Serena se recostó nuevamente en la cama, se sentía como si fuera a ver a Seiya después de años.

**- ****¿Y que harás?-** preguntó Luna **-¿Dejarás que al fin se pueda disculpar?. Ya han pasado varios días, tu celular no para de sonar, tu bandeja de mensajes está copada y mamá ikuko está cansada de mentirle diciendo que no estás en casa. El te ama Serena, está arrepentido tú lo sabes-**

**- ****Lo sé Luna ¿crees que es fácil para mi?-** respondió ella con voz afectada **-llevo días sin dormir, me paso toda la noche leyendo sus mensajes y tengo que ser fuerte para no llorar pero no lo logro, he estado a unos pasos de salir corriendo a buscarlo pero no lo he hecho me he resistido porque la próxima vez que le diga te amo será cuando ambos estemos libres de nuestras ataduras, él de su inseguridad y yo de mi destino-**

Luna guardó silencio. Siempre que se trataba de Seiya ella demostraba una entereza inigualable. ¿Qué tenía este chico que hacía a la Princesa tan poderosa?

**- A veces me sorprendes Serena, en este corto tiempo haz aprendido**** más de lo que esperaba-**

**- Puede ser- **dijo Serena levantándose rápidamente y corriendo chiflada- **¡pero lo único que aún no he aprendido es a estar lista a tiempo!, ¡ya se me esta haciendo tarde!**

Cuando Serena bajó las escaleras su madre la esperaba con un enorme plato de hot-cakes recién hechos.

Ella se sentó y se dio cuenta que ni su padre ni su hermano la acompañaban.

**- Mamá donde están los demás-**

**- Pues ya se marcharon y tú deberías hacer lo mismo se te hará tarde-**

**- ¡Lo sé, pero como quieres que me apresure con este riquísimo desayuno que me has preparado!, debo disfrutarlo hasta el final… además no es que esté muriendo de las ganas por llegar a la escuela-**

Serena hizo una mueca de disgusto y su madre decidió acompañarla un momento-

**- Hija tu padre y yo no hemos querido entrometernos en tu vida con****fiamos en lo que haces, pero la verdad estamos un poco preocupados. Hace una semana que no hablas con tus amigas, se que las extrañas y ni hablar de Seiya. Ya perdí la cuenta de las veces en que ha llamado e incluso ha venido a buscarte. No me gusta mentir y esta semana creo que he cubierto mi cuota con creces-**

Serena dejó de comer, toda el hambre que podría haber sentido se fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

**- Mamá yo… necesitaba este tiempo para pensar en algunas cosas. La semana pasada no fu****e una de las mejores de mi vida-**

**- Que te ha sucedido por favor confía en mí ¿alguien te ha hecho algo?- **

Serena suspiró. Al parecer se podía engañar a cualquier persona, pero menos a una madre. En el fondo se sentía un poco aliviada. Una pena que se comparte es más ligera ¿no? ¿Porque no decirle a su madre lo que tanto le afligía?, que aquel hombre por el que habría muerto en el pasado- Darien- le daba dos opciones que la verdad no la beneficiaban en lo absoluto. No poderlo compartir con alguien la estaba matando. Además estaba su problema con Seiya, no verlo ni estar junto a él era como recordar aquellos días de soledad permanente que experimentó desde el día en que él se marchó. Pero tener que encontrarse nuevamente con él le estaba causando una ansiedad difícil de controlar. Se estaba volviendo loca.

**- Mamá… si confío en ti y te prometo que después de clases te lo contare todo-** o al menos lo que podría revelar pensó-** es solo que necesito saber como están las cosas con las chicas y con Seiya-**

**- Serena, lo que sea que esté rondando por tu cabeza no lo soportes sola. Tú no estás sola, nunca lo has estado, deja que la gente que te quiere te escuche y aconseje, de vez en cuando todos necesitamos de una palabra de apoyo, después de todo no eres Dios ¿cierto?****-**

Su madre le sonrió con todo el amor que una madre lo puede hacer y Serena no pudo más que esbozar una sonrisa de vuelta. Ciertamente no era Dios, aunque ser la soberana de un planeta podría caber en esa categoría ¿o no? Se podía imaginar la cara de su madre si le revelara ese pequeño secretito _"mamá, soy Sailor Moon, Princesa del Reino Lunar y futura Soberana de Tokio de Cristal", _entraría en shock, quien no lo haría. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo pensando en eso, pero cuando volvió a la realidad su madre la observaba atentamente.

**- Gracias mamá, por estar conmigo siempre y tienes razón, creo que mantener oculta mis preocupaciones no es la mejor opción. ¿Te quiero lo sabes?-**

Ikuko acarició el rostro de su hija.

**- Por supuesto que lo sé, pero no hace mal escucharlo y ya apresúrate o romperás un nuevo record de atrasos-**

Serena miró la hora, ya casi eran las ocho de la mañana.

**- ¡Maldición llegaré tarde en mi primer día!-**

Serena salió corriendo rezando por llegar a la hora, mientras su madre solo miraba en silencio.

* * *

Rei estaba sentada sobre un verde prado completamente sola. A pesar de ello no era un panorama desalentador. El sol acababa de ocultarse, produciendo un efecto de luz muy similar a la aurora boreal. El viento mecía su cabello con cada soplido. Cerró sus ojos, esto debía ser un sueño. Cuando los abrió nuevamente brillantes estrellas fugaces surcaban el cielo. Por un momento su mente se perdió ante ese espectáculo y pensó en pedir un deseo a las estrellas cuando de un instante a otro varias de ellas descendieron a la tierra. En ese momento el planeta se estremeció violentamente. Algo no andaba bien, el viento ya no era cálido ni el cielo destellaba luz. Su corazón le decía que se acercaban problemas. Sin pensarlo dos veces se puso de pie y corrió hacia el lugar donde presuntamente habían caído esas estrellas. Al llegar al sitio frenó su andar. Simplemente no pudo avanzar más pues no solo su cuerpo sino que también su instinto le decían tener cuidado. El suelo se tornó negro, toda vida que podría haber existido pereció. Su piel se erizó, había algo o alguien en esa oscuridad no podía ver su rostro, pero podía sentir su aura, era poderosa y tan antigua como la vida misma. Quiso correr, pero tenía tanto miedo que la paralizó. Cuando estaba casi segura que aquel ser la alcanzaría, que la absorbería hacia esa oscuridad abrió los ojos.

Aún se encontraba sobre su cama, el sol se filtraba por sus cortinas. Se paró rápidamente de la cama, necesitaba aire así que corrió hacia su ventana y la abrió de par en par. Aspiró oxigeno una y otra vez hasta que su respiración se normalizó. El miedo que había sentido hace un momento era tan profundo que no podía provenir de un simple sueño.

Porque lo que había experimentado no era un sueño. La Sailor del fuego había tenido una visión. Algo iba a suceder el día de hoy.

* * *

Seiya caminaba de un lado hacia otro impaciente.

Ya se cumplía una semana sin saber ni oír absolutamente nada de Serena y eso se sentía como el mismo infierno. Lo último que había escuchado de ella era que finalmente había platicado con Darien, pero del contenido de la conversación nada y era tan doloroso no saber… No saber si ella aún tenía en mente un futuro juntos o simplemente los últimos acontecimientos la habían hecho cambiar de parecer.

Lo peor de todo era que Seiya no podía imaginarse en la segunda situación. ¿Qué tal si Darien le juraba amor eterno? ¿Si le prometía nunca desconfiar de ella? ¿Si se daban una segunda oportunidad en que lugar quedaba él? Muerto probablemente aunque sonara melodramático, pero estar sin Serena era eso, la muerte en vida. Y nuevamente a levantarse todos los días, comer todos los días y dormir todos los días solo con la mitad del corazón, porque la otra no funcionaba sin ella. Y la verdad tampoco le funcionaba bien el cerebro, porque otra vez estaba cayendo en ese pesimismo y esa inseguridad que no eran de su esencia. _"Así no vas a llegar a ningún lado Seiya"- pensó-. _

Se golpeó las mejillas y estiró sus brazos. Debía recuperar esa confianza que había logrado cautivar a Serena, espantar esos malos pensamientos. Estaba seguro que cuando Serena lo mirara nuevamente con esos ojos que le hacían perder el aliento, todo estaría bien. Se acercaría a ella, le rogaría poder charlar, le revelaría sus miedos y le pediría que los enfrentaran juntos, porque precisamente eso haces cuando estas enamorado, buscas en la otra persona la seguridad que te falta.

Mientras Seiya continuaba con su caminar sus hermanos tomaban desayuno rápidamente.

**- Seiya-** dijo Yaten**- apresúrate no deseo llegar tarde en mi primer día de clases-**

**- No comeré nada, estoy bien así-**

Taiki se levantó de su asiento, listo para partir.

**- ¿Estás nervioso?-**

**- ¿Tú crees Taiki?- **respondió Seiya

**- Yo creo que si-** dijo Yaten medio en broma**- Después de todo hoy verás a Serena-**

**- Era sarcasmo Yaten**** ¿lo captas?-**

Yaten puso su plato en el lavavajillas y se dio vuelta para responder a Seiya.

**- Oh, bien, esperemos que conserves ese ánimo ****para más tarde, porque lo que se te viene…-**

**- ¿A que te refieres?-** preguntó Taiki y de pronto Seiya detuvo su andar casi desenfrenado.

**- Bueno Taiki, tienes que tener en cuenta será la primera vez que nos reunimos todos después de aquel fatídico día que mi hermanito desearía olvidar. Estarán allí no solo Serena, si no que una par de amigas bastante enojadas-**

**- Tienes razón Yaten-** dijo Taiki cabeceando afirmativamente y palmeando la espalda de Seiya- **Debes dar gracias a Dios que Rei no estudia en nuestra misma escuela ¿eeh?-**

Seiya luego de un minuto de silencio se movió rápidamente, buscaba su bolso.

**- Gracias, muchas gracias por su apoyo**** es bastante inspirador-**

**- Es en serio Seiya- **dijo un Taiki bastante grave- **ella podría golpearte-**

**- Lo sé-**

**- Serena podría golpearte-** dijo Yaten, ante el asombro de Taiki. De pronto el rostro de Seiya se tornó pálido.

**- ¿Tú crees?-** Seiya estaba tratando de crear una imagen mental de ese momento.

**- ¿Porque no? cualquier mujer lo habría hecho. Me pregunto que actitud deberíamos tomar si eso sucede. No podríamos golpearla de vuelta eso está fuera de discusión absolutamente****-**

Taiki pensaba en una respuesta.

**- ¿Alentarla dices?**** tal vez unas palabras para infundirle valor…-**

En un segundo Seiya había comenzado con su caminata de un lado hacia otro, con el semblante cada vez más cabizbajo.

**- ****Esto no me está ayudando en lo absoluto, en serio creo que sería mejor quedarme en casa-**

Los dos hermanos se miraron culpables. Tal vez la burla había llegado un poco lejos.

**- Seiya estamos bromeando, al menos la última parte****-** dijo Taiki- **Solo queríamos quitarte esa tensión que te está envolviendo-**

**- Tienes que tranquilizarte si no estas en paz no podrás decir lo que planeas decir o dirás alguna tontería y lo echaras todo a perder-** dijo Yaten sonriendo abiertamente a su hermano.

**- Lo q****ue esta tratando de decir Yaten-** agregó Taiki dando una mirada de reproche- **es que debes relajarte. No te enfrentarás contra una desconocida, solo es Serena. La conoces, ella te conoce. No tengas miedo solo dile lo que sientes y ella lo comprenderá. Ustedes se entienden a la perfección-**

Seiya los miró a ambos. Tenían razón hablar con su bombom era tan natural como pestañear y en un arranque de cariño fraternal los abrazó.

**- Gracias a los dos, no por su sentido retorcido de humor, pero sí por estar conmigo, soy un idiota y aún así están a mi lado-**

**- No tenemos opción lo sabes- **dijo Yaten guiñándole un ojo.

**- Lo sé. Vamos se nos hace tarde y hoy es un gran día-**

* * *

La primera que llegó al salón de clases fue Amy. Tomó asiento y aguardó la llegada de sus amigas. Sabía perfectamente que siempre sería ella quien las esperaría y no al revés. La visión de ellas corriendo por las calles como dementes la hizo sonreír. Hoy no solo era importante por ser el primer día de clases, sino que también porque se reunirían las cinco después de varios días. Obviamente se preguntaba porque Serena no las había contactado durante ese tiempo, pero a pesar de ello no tenía miedo, tenía el presentimiento que Serena necesitaba con urgencia un rato a solas y cuando finalmente obtuviera las respuestas que estaba buscando se acercaría. Para Amy la amistad no consistía solo en compartir los problemas, sino que también darle a los demás el espacio suficiente para pensar y tratar de encontrarles una solución. En eso estaba cuando vio que los tres hermanos Kou ingresaban al salón ante la mirada atenta de cada una de las chicas del lugar.

Tranquilamente tomaron asiento cerca de su puesto igual que en el pasado, como si nunca se hubieran marchado. Taiki fue el primero en girar de su asiento para saludarla.

**- ****¿Como estás Amy?-**

**- Muy bien Taiki gracias-** Amy le sonrió de tal forma que Taiki sintió una sacudida en el pecho- **¿Como están ustedes chicos?-**

**- Bastante bien- **respondió Yaten cortésmente.

Amy fijó su mirada en Seiya quien solo tenía ojos para su pupitre.

**- ****¿Te encuentras bien Seiya?-**

El chico levantó el rostro ligeramente sonrojado, sentía como Amy estudiaba cada uno de sus movimientos. Se sintió como un ratón de laboratorio.

**- Estoy bien Amy gracias… es solo que me siento realmente apenado por como me comporte la última vez que nos vimos y la verdad no sabía como ibas a reaccionar al verme, eso es todo-**

Amy continuó observándolo por un momento y finalmente le sonrió. Podía percibir su nerviosismo, su vergüenza pero por sobretodo su dolor y sintió pesar.

**- ¿Sabes Seiya? Independiente de todo sigo creyendo que eres lo mejor que le ha sucedido a Serena en mucho tiempo**** de veras lo creo así, pero no te confíes eso lo pienso yo, no Serena ni las demás. No debes esperar lo mismo de otras personas. No lo digo por mortificarte, sino que al contrario lo digo para que puedas soportarlo, pero en mí no encontrarás un enemigo, eso es todo lo que puedo decirte al respecto-**

Seiya pestañeó varias veces y luego bajó la mirada, se sentía realmente agradecido por esas palabras. Eso era lo que buscaba, no consuelo ni lástima, sino que apoyo. Tomó la mano de Amy y la apretujó ligeramente. Seiya nunca olvidaría esto.

**- Muchas g****racias Amy el que aún me consideres como algo bueno para bombom es lo mejor que podrías decirme, no busco compasión sino solo la verdad. Gracias-**

**- Está bien-** y Amy nuevamente sonrió de esa forma que provocaba latidos anormales en Taiki.

Yaten estaba a punto de decir algo para molestar a Taiki cuando vio que por la puerta ingresaba un torbellino rubio y todo ánimo de burlarse de su hermano se fue al tarro de la basura. Comenzó a sudar frío. "_Estupida reacción"_ pensó.

Cuando Mina entró a su salón primeramente buscó con su mirada a Serena y no la encontró. Se acercó velozmente al asiento de su amiga y se desplomó en la silla más cercana. Trató por todos los medios de esquivar la mirada de Yaten.

**- Llegué a tiempo-**

Amy le sonrió.

**- Así es Mina. Solo falta que llegue Lita y Serena-**

Mina se armó de valor y decidió darle la cara a Yaten.

**- ¿Como estás Yaten?-**

Yaten se obligó a sonar tranquilo

**-Bien. Bien gracias ¿tú muy cansada?-**

Mina respiró rápidamente, le faltaba el aire más por los nervios que por la maratón que había corrido para llegar a tiempo.

**- ****Bastante. Y dime que se siente volver nuevamente a la rutina terrícola, me refiero a clases y todo eso-**

Yaten lo pensó un momento.

**- Supongo que esto es lo normal si vives en la tierra, es algo que debemos de cumplir- **su vista encontró un punto fijo- **digamos que es el precio a pagar por lo que podemos llegar a ganar en este planeta-**

Yaten la miró y lo primero que pasó por la cabeza de Mina es que Yaten no hablaba precisamente de fama ni dinero _"habla de Serena no de ti"_, le gritó su subconsciente masoquista y su corazón se entristeció. Le obsequió una pequeña sonrisa y se dio vuelta para saludar a Taiki. Cuando estaba a punto de saludar a Seiya se detuvo.

**- Antes que digas algo Seiya Kou-** le dijo Mina seriamente**- tengo una conversación pendiente contigo, no te gritaré ni trataré de romperte algún hueso no soy Rei, pero tampoco soy Amy no soy toda bondad. Yo no te odio, pero estas muy lejos de ser mi persona favorita y ten en cuenta que siempre estaré a lo que decida mi amiga. Te quiero pero atacaste a la persona equivocada-**

Mina respiró después de su discurso y Seiya no pudo más que asentir. Tanta sinceridad le estaba golpeando fuerte.

**- Gracias Mina, no esperaba menos de una amiga de bombom-**

**- Por supuesto-** le dijo Mina y siguió platicando con Amy-

Cuando el profesor ingresó al salón, solo faltaban Lita y Serena. Al momento que el profesor cerraba la puerta Lita dio un paso dentro de la habitación y logró llegar a tiempo. Buscó a sus amigos y tomó asiento junto con Yaten. Saludo con una sonrisa a cada uno de ellos. Seiya solo recibió un frío asentimiento con la cabeza.

El profesor comenzó a pasar lista y cuando llegó al nombre de Serena todas sus amigas se dieron miradas de perplejidad. Habían dos posibilidades. O Serena se había quedado dormida y llegaría al segundo periodo o aún no era capaz de enfrentarse a todos ellos.

* * *

Darien se encontraba saliendo de su departamento hacia la Universidad, cuando sonó el teléfono.

**- ¿Diga?-**

**- Darien es Haruka. Escucha tendrá****s algo de tiempo durante la mañana, debemos platicar-**

Darien lo pensó, en realidad él también debía conversar con las Outers.

**- Si, creo que si-**

Haruka guardó silencio.

**- Está bien. Nos vemos-**

* * *

Serena llegó a la escuela cuando los salones ya estaban cerrados _¡Rayos!_ pensó, esto definitivamente no era un buen augurio. El día estaba comenzando mal, esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que terminara bien.

Decidió hacer tiempo en el patio de la escuela y se sentó bajo la sombra de un viejo árbol. Poco a poco se comenzó a relajar, después de todo llegar tarde no había sido tan mal idea. Estaba realmente cansada y su mente estaba funcionando de una forma muy pragmática, no sentimientos, una versión bastante diferente a ella.

En medio de ese silencio además podría pensar. En realidad no estaba molesta con sus amigas por eso mismo no esperaba que ellas le pidieran disculpas, después de todo no había nada concreto para hacerlo, solo se había sentido un poco abandonada por ellas, gozaba de su apoyo incondicional y le hubiera gustado mucho haberlo tenido en ese momento. Pero Serena creía que ese punto de su vida se podría solucionar conversando.

El otro punto a discutir era Seiya. Serena podía sentir como su corazón reconocía la cercanía de su amado, aunque eso no era lo importante en ese minuto, aquí la situación era mucho más compleja, porque al parecer las muchas pláticas con Seiya no habían tenido resultado, él seguía pensando y sintiéndose de la misma forma. Entonces si conversar no había resultado ¿Qué les quedaba? Serena estaba dolida y enojada, quería y no quería verlo. Todo a la vez.

Y por último estaba Darien. El decía amarla de una forma un tanto incomprensible aunque ella le había expuesto de todas las maneras posibles que no sentía lo mismo. El había utilizado su _"as bajo la manga"_ que involucraba la infelicidad eterna o el exilio. El panorama de su vida no era bueno.

En eso estaba cuando escuchó la campanada de recreo. ¡Dios!, ¿porque el tiempo pasaba tan rápido en momentos de crisis? No pensaba moverse de ese lugar hasta que comenzaran nuevamente las clases. Sintió unos pasos hacia donde ella se encontraba y aunque extraño que pareciera Serena sabía quien era, gracias a su nueva cercanía ahora era capaz de reconocer su "aura" o algo así. "_Esto es muy loco_" pensó ella, tomaron asiento a su lado.

**- ****Tus amigas te están esperando ¿sabes?-**

**- Solo necesito un poco más de oxigeno-**

**- ¿Qué, te está fallando un pulmón?-**

Serena se rió y le pegó un pequeño codazo a Yaten.

**- Sabes a lo que me refiero, guardar aire para los momentos difíciles****-**

**-mm…-**

Ambos guardaron silencio.

**- Seiya está con ellas te está esperando, de hecho debería llamarlo en este momento y decirle que estás aquí-**

El corazón de Serena saltó, pero continúo con los ojos cerrados inspirando

**- Se que no lo harás-**

**- No lo haré, pero debería. ****El es mi hermano un tonto lo sé, pero la semana que pasó fue particularmente complicada. No atendiste sus llamadas ni sus visitas. Al principio yo realmente creí que no estabas, pero luego me di cuenta que no querías hablar con él, eso fue un poco duro-**

Serena abrió los ojos y miró a Yaten.

**- No solo ha sido duro para**** ti o para él. No sabes las ganas que tengo de correr a abrazarlo, pero no puedo, no ahora-**

**- Que te lo impide-**

Serena contó con los dedos.

**- La rabia, la tristeza y las dudas-**

Yaten la miró detenidamente. Algo había cambiado. Serena se veía mayor como si sobre sus hombros descansara mucho más que antes y tenía la impresión que esto tenía su origen en aquella conversación con Darien.

**- ¿Serena hay algo que deba saber?, nunca me llamaste aquel día en el que Darien platicó contigo. Seiya casi enloqueció cuando se enteró**** de aquello-**

Serena medio sonrió, que enloqueciera estaba bien ¿no?, por lo menos no era la única que se sentía así.

**- Lo sé y lo siento, es solo que de lo último que me preocupé esa noche fue de esa llamada. Y contestando tu pregunta si, hay algo que debes saber y**** necesito contárselo a alguien pero no aquí. ¿Te parece que pases por mi casa en la tarde?-**

Seiya lo golpearía, pero Serena le estaba pidiendo ayuda ¿Qué podía hacer?

**- Si-**

**- Gracias-**

**- Creo que es hora de volver o llegaremos tarde-** dijo él poniéndose de pie y ofreciendo su mano a Serena.

**- ****¡Dios Yaten como odio mi vida en estos momentos!-**

**- Créeme hay cosas peores- **respondió Yaten tirando de Serena para ponerla de pie**- ¿Sabes? creo que Mina me detesta por una inexplicable razón- **

Serena lo miró de reojo.

**- Algo habrás hecho. Desde ahora en adelante comenzaré a pensar que los hombres siempre tienen la culpa. De todo-**

Yaten arqueó una ceja.

**- Eso me parece un poco injusto-**

**- La vida es injusta Yaten-**

Yaten hizo una mueca y una pequeña reverencia sarcástica

**- Wow que profunda**** eres Serena Tsukino-**

**- ¿Podrías dejar de burlarte de mí? no hay ánimos por aquí-** dijo Serena apuntándose con el dedo a si misma.

**- ****¿Y tú podrías tener un poco más de confianza por aquí?-** respondió Yaten frunciendo el ceño **-Yo no he hecho absolutamente nada. Es la forma en que me mira, como si sufriera cuando me ve y eso no es bueno-**

Serena guardó silencio y mientras subían los escalones del edificio pensó un poco sobre eso. A lo mejor Mina había escuchado algo de Yaten o seguramente se estaba imaginando algo, conociendo a la fantasiosa de su amiga eso debía ser, ¿pero que?

**- ¿Quieres que lo averigüe?, bueno cuando las cosas con las chicas se solucionen claro-**

**- Si no te molesta-** le dijo Yaten con una sonrisa.

**- Claro que no-** le respondió Serena con un esbozo de sonrisa **-cualquier cosa es mejor que pensar en mi vida-**

**- Definitivamente esta no es la Serena risueña media tonta que conocí****, eres como su gemela depresiva-**

Cuando finalmente llegaron al piso donde tenían clases Serena comenzó a hiperventilar. La garganta se le cerró y las piernas le temblaban.

**- Yaten creo seriamente que me desmayaré al entrar ****en ese salón-**

Este observó su rostro un poco sonrojado por la presión y los ojos medio llorosos. Comprendió que hablaba en serio.

**- Tómate de mi brazo muy fuerte y no te sueltes-**

**- ****Mina me odiará lo sé-**

**- Pues seremos dos los repudiados-** dijo Yaten de forma seria **-ah ¿y podrías sonreír solo un poco? se que este podría ser uno de los peores días de tu vida, pero el mundo no tiene porque saberlo, no lo sé acuérdate de algo gracioso-**

**- Esta bien- **Y Serena se estrujó el cerebro tratando de buscar un recuerdo feliz. Cuando estaban a punto de abrir la puerta soltó una carcajada. Yaten la miró.

**- ¿Que te causa risa?-**

**- Solo que acordé que aquella vez que Seiya trató de enseñarme a jugar softball ¿realmente era pésima verdad?-**

- Yaten la miró gravemente **-eres la peor jugadora que he visto en toda mi vida-** y ambos por primera vez en quizás una semana, se rieron sinceramente.

Cuando por fin la risa de Serena y Yaten había cesado pudo ver que cada par de ojos en ese salón posaba su vista en ellos dos. Ok, tal vez el reírse no había sido buena idea, ¿pero desde cuando sonreír era una mala idea?. Y otra vez se desviaba del asunto principal.

Caminó directamente hacia el lugar que ocupaban todas sus amigas, Taiki y Seiya por supuesto. Se sentó en un pupitre que estaba vacío, junto a Yaten y Lita, guardó tranquilamente sus cosas y esperó que sus amigos se acercaran a ella.

Sus compañeras se miraban dudosas y los chicos prefirieron formar un grupo aparte al otro extremo del salón. Finalmente fue Lita quien se acercó primero. Las demás esperaron.

**- Serena-** dijo Lita, sentándose a su lado**- ¿como estás?-**

**- Hola, bien muchas gracias-** respondió con una tranquila sonrisa medio forzada. "_Bien"_-pensó- "_comportarte normal"._

**- Sabes, he estado muy preocupada por ti, se que este no es un lugar adecuado para charlar, pero sabes que soy frontal me gusta solucionar las cosas así y si te he ofendido deseo que me lo di****gas, para que pueda disculparme ¿lo harás?-**

Serena le sonrió a su amiga y a Lita se unió Mina y también Amy. Bien, era mejor que escucharan todas a la vez.

**- Oh Lita, lo sé es solo que…**- _"no mires a Seiya"_- pensó** -digamos que necesitaba estar un tiempo a solas y creo que me ha hecho muy bien. Y sí, seré sincera contigo y con ustedes también-** dijo mirando a las demás de forma profunda, ellas esperaron.

**- No estoy enfadada, creo que nunca lo estuve****-** sus amigas respiraron aliviadas**- Yo las quiero mucho son mis amigas, es solo que tal vez esperaba algo distinto, tal vez una palabra de apoyo o algo así. Al no ver reacción por parte de ustedes debo confesar que me sentí muy triste, pero luego comprendí que esa actitud es completamente opuesta a lo que quiero demostrar. Estos últimos meses he cambiado bastante me siento capaz de muchas cosas y una de ellas es que puedo defenderme sola, no necesito que los demás saquen la voz por mí, yo puedo sola-**

Amy la abrazó repentinamente y la rubia se estremeció, pero se sintió bien.

**- Serena tu siempre contarás con mi apoyo, es incondicional y si te lastimé quiero que me disculpes, eres mi más valiosa amiga-**

**- Amy no espero una disculpa de ustedes y tú también eres importante para mi-**

**- Lo sé pero siento que te la debo-**

Serena se dio cuenta que Mina se encontraba detrás de Amy, lucía temerosa y el hecho que mordiera su labio de forma casi trastornada era sinónimo de nerviosismo también.

Le hizo un gesto con la mano como invitándola al abrazo de grupo y Mina se lanzó a los brazos de su amiga.

**- ****¡Yo también lo siento mucho Sere!-** dijo casi al borde de las lágrimas **-sé que fui la culpable de todo, yo y mi gran boca. Si la hubiera mantenido cerrada nada de esto hubiera sucedido. ¡Discúlpame te prometo ser más discreta la próxima vez!-**

**- Mina por favor no te pongas mal- **le dijo acariciando su cabello**- no es mi intención atormentar sus conciencias o algo así, además nunca te he culpado, las cosas simplemente llegaron a un punto en que… bueno que se salieron de control. Creo que no se podría haber evitado. Lo que quiero que sepan todas es que no estoy enfadada, no deseo que me pidan perdón, pero si eso las hace sentir mejor sus disculpas son recibidas- **Serena les sonrió a ambas con ternura, eso era lo que necesitaba con locura, a sus amigas- **Solo les pido una sola cosa… **

**- Dinos Serena-** preguntó Lita

**- ****Manténganse a mi lado, estos días no han sido fáciles para mí y no lo seguirán siendo, estoy segura-**

La expresión de Serena cambió de un momento a otro, la alegría de la reconciliación había desaparecido para dar paso a la amargura que últimamente la acompañaba a cada instante.

**- Por favor Serena no te pongas así ni llores aqu****í. No se lo merece el muy….-**dijo Lita tratando de contener su ira **-además parecías tan contenta hace unos momentos solo concéntrate en eso. Debes ser fuerte**.

**- Lo sé, solo estoy cansada de ser fuerte, quiero derrumbarme en mi cama**** y no salir en quizás dos mil años-**

Todas se miraron preocupadas.

**- ¿Tan mal están las cosas?-**

Obviamente Mina preguntaba por Seiya, puesto que nadie sabía de su "otro problema".

**-No lo sé., no he hablado con él hace una semana-**

**- Eso…**** eso no es bueno creo-** dijo Amy- **¿Dime no se ha acercado a conversar contigo siquiera?-**

**- Oh si lo ha hecho, pero he sido yo la que lo ha evitado-**

**- Y eso lo estás haciendo porque…-** preguntó Mina sumamente curiosa.

Serena agachó la mirada. Tenía muchas cosas que conversar con sus amigas, la opinión de ellas siempre había sido fundamental en su vida. No pudo evitar mirar rápidamente hacia el otro extremo del salón donde se encontraban los hermanos Kou. Seiya la observaba cauto. Estaba muy pálido y hasta un poco más delgado desde la última vez que lo vio. No sonreía y sus ojos estaban apagados. Esto la sorprendió. Tampoco es que ella estuviera radiante pero se podía ver quien de los dos estaba más afligido y afectado. Cuando ya no pudo sostener más su mirada se concentro en la de sus compañeras.

**- Ustedes no saben lo que es estar sin Seiya, es insoportable, pero verlo, estar tan cerca de él sin hablarle y recordar la mirada que me dio ese día es demasiado doloroso para mí. Al final no se que es peor. Además****… digamos que hay otro asunto que acapara mi atención estos días-**

Las Sailor captaron el mensaje. Algo había sucedido.

**- Nos contarás-**dijo Lita casi en sentido afirmativo.

**- Si, pero aquí no- **Serena sacudió su cabeza como tratando de ahuyentar sus inquietudes y sonrió- **¡estoy tan feliz de poder contar con ustedes!, que lástima que Rei no esté aquí la extraño también-**

Mina casi se carcajeó y las demás contuvieron la risa. Serena las miró extrañadas.

**- ****¡Creo que es mejor que Rei no esté!, por lo menos no cerca de Seiya-**

**- Y eso sería por…-**

**- Creo que trataría de arrancarle cabello, un diente o algo así-** dijo Amy muy seria.

**- Estás bromeando-** respondió Serena sonriendo

**- ¿Acaso te parece alocado eso?-** la voz de Lita no dejaba dudas.

**- No, tienes razón-** Serena sonrió casi satisfecha**- mi temperamental amiga-**

**- ****¿Puedo vislumbrar una pequeña risa maliciosa?-** Mina levanto sus cejas y Serena puso una expresión de ofendida.

**- ¡****claro que no Mina!, soy Sailor Moon soy toda bondad y amor recuerden-**

Sus amigas guardaron un respetuoso silencio, pero al ver como Serena nuevamente sonreía y les guiñaba un ojo no pudieron más que sonreír y Serena por segunda vez en el día reía a gusto.

Cuando Seiya vio como Serena entraba al salón estaba seguro que la sangre de sus venas había dejado de circular por un momento. Si no es por Taiki quien lo pellizcó fuertemente en el brazo habría seguido en la misma posición quizás por horas.

Su bombom aparentemente estaba bien ¡hace tanto que no veía sus ojos!, la amaba eso era un hecho y verla reír sinceramente era un regalo dentro de tanta tristeza. Lo malo era que él no era el causante de esa alegría, sino que al contrario, era evidente que Serena esquivaba su mirada todo el tiempo. Eso lo hizo sentir fatal.

**- ¿Qué era lo que les causaba tanta gracia?-** dijo al fin.

Yaten lo miró de reojo, sabía que Seiya le preguntaría eso.

**- Oh, es solo algo que dijo Serena-**

**- Ella se ve… bastante bien ¿no crees?-** preguntó Taiki

**- Ella se ve hermosa, no existe ninguna como ella-**

Taiki vio la cara de embobado de su hermano y rodó sus ojos

**- Si si… a**** lo que me refiero es que no luce tan mal como pensé- **_tan mal como Seiya pensó-_

**- ¿Y que quieres?****-** le respondió Yaten un poco sorprendido**- ¿que vista de negro con grandes ojeras? o mejor aún que viera a Seiya y se pusiera a chillar como un cerdo-**

**- Bueno no como cerdo- **dijo Taiki- **pero se acercaría más a la imagen que recuerdo de ella-**

Los tres guardaron silencio por un momento y Seiya especialmente reflexionó un poco sobre eso ¿realmente él esperaba eso?, ¿que Serena estuviera tan devastada como él?, ¿que la tristeza fuera así de visible como lo era para él?, ¿era bueno o malo que bombom reaccionara así?

**- Ella ha cambiado mucho****-** dijo Seiya finalmente**- es mucho más fuerte ahora y créeme que para mí es mejor verla sonreír, por lo menos así es más llevadera la culpa-** sonrió Seiya de lado-. **Quizás… quizás ya no siga tan enfadada, puede ser que estos días la hayan ayudado a perdonarme-**

**- Oh no, ella sigue enfadada-** dijo Yaten de forma categórica, él sabía en parte lo que sentía Serena.

**- Rayos-**

**- Además…** -continuó Yaten- **creo que hay algo más. No se que estás haciendo aquí Seiya deberías ir hacia ella y tratar siquiera de saludarla**-

**- Tienes razón-** Seiya suspiró hasta que sus pulmones se colmaron de aire**- Ahí voy.**

Ya cuando Seiya no estaba cerca Taiki pudo platicar realmente con Yaten.

**- ****¿A que te refieres con que hay algo más?. Seiya está tan nervioso que no captó esa parte, pero yo sí-**

**- No lo sé Taiki-** dijo Yaten pensativo- **eso es lo que me dijo ella, me preguntó si podía charlar más tarde, le dije que sí y creo que solo en ese momento me enteraré y con respecto a tu duda, ella no está bien al contrario si tuvieras la oportunidad de platicar seriamente con ella sabrías a lo que me refiero, ella solo lo está intentando duramente, parecer normal me refiero, pero creo que algo le molesta-**

**- Entonces Seiya no estaba tan equivocado, ella sí es más fuerte, la Serena de antes no podría haber disimulado tan bien ¿Cómo crees que le vaya a Seiya?-**

**- Sinceramente hermano, no lo sé-** y realmente Yaten no tenía idea.

* * *

Darien estaba sentado en la cafetería de la Universidad y frente a el se encontraban Haruka y Michiru.

**- Bien de que deseaban hablar**

Haruka tomó la palabra.

**- No se si estás enterado que hoy aproximadamente a las ****siete de la tarde está pronosticada una lluvia de meteoritos que se podrá ver a lo largo de todo el país-**

Darien cabeceó

**- Lo leí en las noticias, pero supongo que no vienen a hacerme una invitación a o algo así-**

**- Hace un poco más de una semana-** dijo esta vez Michiru**- mí espejo reflejó una extraña visión, no puedo decirte realmente el sentido de ella puesto que solo eran imágenes intermitentes, pero lo que pude distinguir claramente es que algo sucederá esta tarde justo en el momento de esa lluvia-**

La mirada de Darien se endureció.

**- Ustedes creen que el planeta se pueda ver afectado por algo. Eso es muy raro, no he sentido ningún mal acercarse-**

Haruka asintió.

**- Eso es porque nada ha sucedido**** aún, es por eso que estamos aquí, creímos que lo mejor era que estuvieras enterado ya que tu relación con las demás Sailors está terminada, pensamos que no tendrías forma de saberlo-**

**- A propósito****- **preguntó Haruka-** ¿ella finalmente se ha acercado a dar alguna explicación?-**

Y por "ella" se refería a Serena

Darien no quería exponer demasiado el asunto, después de todo no había tenido noticias de La Princesa en todos estos días-

**- Ella ha platicado conmigo-**

**- Supongo que trataste de disuadirla de la enorme estupidez que está cometiendo-**

"Disuasión" era un lindo término para definir lo que había sucedido entre ambos.

**- La Princesa está muy conciente de las consecuencias que acarreará con su obstinación y tiene muy presente mi opinión así como también la posición en la que se encuentra-**

**- pudiste convenserla-**

**- SI quieren saber más al respecto pregúntenle a ella-**

**- Tú sabes que nuestro lazo con el Reino Lunar ha sido roto.-**

Darien meditó eso por un momento. Él creía que terminar con la lealtad a la Princesa de la Luna no era tan fácil como sonaba, especialmente tomando en consideración que los poderes de la Sailors Scouts y del Cristal de Plata se basaban precisamente en el amor, el compañerismo y la lealtad.

**- ¿Alguna vez había sucedido eso?- **preguntó Darien-** ¿Que una Sailor Scout renegara de su Princesa?-**

Haruka y Michiru guardaron silencio, la pregunta las había tomado por sorpresa.

**- La historia de las Sailors Scouts se remonta a tiempos inmemoriales, sin embargo no había sucedido antes-**

**- O sea que no saben lo que puede suceder-**

**- ¿A que te refieres con eso?- **preguntó Haruka un poco más alterada.

Darien la observó pero no respondió, hasta él no sabía a ciencia cierta el porque de su pregunta. Decidió continuar con el tema principal.

**-¿Entonces que proponen?**

**- Creemos que lo mejor sería reunirnos un poco antes de las siete y esperar a que la lluvia de meteoritos ocurra, si algo llegase a suceder podemos actuar mejor si estamos juntos-**

**- Entonces así será-**

Antes de levantarse de su asiento y marcharse Darien se dio la vuelta-

**- Supongo-** dijo- **que no le han dicho esto a Serena y las demás.**

**- Si la sacerdotisa que tienen como Scout es tan virtuosa como dicen, lo sabrán a tiempo-**

Y otra vez Darien tuvo la sensación que las Outers estaban cometiendo un grave error, error que en todo caso no le concernía.

**- ****Nos vemos en la tarde- **y se marchó.

* * *

Mientras Serena se ponía al día con sus amigas pudo percibir como alguien estaba de pie junto a ella, no tuvo que alzar la vista para saber que era Seiya, solo tuvo que escuchar como su corazón latía de forma irregular ante su proximidad. Bien, esto era un poco prematuro. Pensó en correr, claro quien no lo haría, pero eso era exactamente lo que haría la vieja Serena, huir. Pero ella era la nueva Serena, más valiente y decidida que nunca. A veces simplemente odiaba a la nueva Serena.

**- mm… disculpen chicas ¿pero podría charlar un momento con Serena?-**

**- Serena-** dijo Lita fulminando con la mirada al chico**- ¿realmente quieres hablar con él? solo dilo-**

Mina y Amy asintieron. Ok, esto era como "_todas las chicas contra el chico malvado_", era un poco gracioso, pero si soltaba una carcajada en ese momento sería un poco raro, así que se la guardó.

**- Está bien solo será un momento-**

Las chicas se quedaron mirando desde sus asientos dando una mirada de advertencia a Seiya, mientras la pareja salía fuera del salón hacia la escala más próxima. Él tomo asiento a su lado y la miró, tenía tantas ideas en la cabeza que no sabía por cual comenzar, en cambio Serena estaba en blanco.

- **Hola bombom-** se decidió por la idea más básica.

**Seiya****, te ves un poco enfermo-** ella optó por una frase más casual y realmente quería saber como estaba el chico.

Seiya dudó un poco en responder, jugó con sus manos, lo que le daba tiempo también a Serena de poder controlar su tono de voz.

**- Yo he intentado toda la semana de saber como estás, si tan solo hubiera tenido al menos una noticia tuya podría haber descansado un minuto siquiera****, pero al parecer nunca llame o estuve en el momento adecuado, he estado muriendo de la incertidumbre-**

Y realmente se le notaba. Serena estaba a punto de decir algo que no quería, pero debía hacerlo, tenía que sacar el dolor de su corazón, la nueva Serena lo haría.

**- Seiya ****yo si estaba allí, es solo que no podía ni quería verte ni mucho menos hablar contigo-**

¿Es posible que físicamente el corazón humano se destroce?, porque Seiya podría jurar que eso le sucedió a él en un segundo, mientras que Serena simplemente no sabía lo que le sucedía, era como si la rabia cobrara vida propia, era conciente que estaba y posiblemente seguiría lastimando aún más a Seiya y sin embargo allí estaba con el rostro impasible, siendo una rata-

**- bombom-** continuó Seiya con la voz notoriamente más afectada- **yo no quería molestarte, yo solo quería decirte que…-**

**- Seiya detente-** dijo Serena- **si lo que querías decirme es que me amas eso ya lo sé, si lo que querías decirme es que estás arrepentido y te sientes culpable eso también lo sé, si lo que me quieres decir es que fuiste un tonto que no deberías haberme tratado como una pecadora y que no volverás a desconfiar de mi nunca, eso… eso ya no lo sé, me temo-** dijo Serena no pudiendo contener más las lágrimas**- me temo que eso ya no es seguro para mí.**

Serena secó rápidamente sus lágrimas, pues la nueva Serena era fuerte, en cambio Seiya iba cayendo poco a poco en aquel agujero del cual es tan difícil salir, el abismo de la desesperanza.

**- Se que el amor que te tengo es lo más seguro y sincero de mi vida, te lo ofrezco y te lo ofrecería la eternidad entera solo a ti, ****no podré dárselo jamás a otra persona que no seas tú…-**

La barbilla de Seiya tembló ligeramente y el frío se caló por todos sus huesos, Serena no pudo evitar tomar su mano, Seiya la apretó ligeramente.

**- ****Me dijiste-** dijo Serena**- que confiabas en mí, en nosotros en nuestro futuro juntos, lo prometiste una y otra vez ¿Cuántas veces puedes prometer, romper esa promesa y hacerla sonar algo seguro?-**

Seiya tomó la mano de Serena y la puso sobre su corazón.

**- bombo****m lo siento tanto, dime que tengo que hacer para que me veas de la misma forma, no con esa mirada llena de cautela, de inseguridad sino con felicidad que me veas como tu amor, como hace tan poco-**

Seiya lloraba, pues ya no había razón para retener las lágrimas. El dolor se extendía como un virus dentro de su cuerpo, las palabras de Serena, sus ojos le daban señales que no podía descifrar del todo, esto no era una conversación normal y eso le hacía sentir aún más temor. Las cosas no estaban bien a tal punto que su pecho se estremeció, bombom no se estaba despidiendo, pero sí estaba contemplando la posibilidad de que no superaran esta maldita situación que él mismo había provocado.

Claramente Serena estaba tratando de ser la valiente en todo esto, pero ver a Seiya desmoronarse frente a ella era realmente como la peor de las torturas. Recordaba unos cuantos momentos de dolor absoluto y este pasaría a ser uno de ellos. Pero debía ser sincera con él ¿no? de eso se trataba el amor, de entrega y de sinceridad. No cometería los mismos errores otra vez, si había decidido comenzar una nueva relación sería totalmente distinta a la otra, aunque con eso… con eso pusiera una barrera entre los dos.

**- Dime tú que de****bo hacer para que confíes en mí-** le dijo Serena a Seiya aún sosteniendo su mano**- ¿debo entregarte más de lo que te dado?, quizás no he sido como esperabas y lo siento si no pude serlo-**

Y ahí estaba otra vez ese tono de resignación que Seiya escuchaba en la voz de Serena

**- Eres perfecta como estás**** bombom, eres el amor de mi vida, se que es así aún más cuando siento que te estoy perdiendo, siento que te alejas de mí y no puedo soportarlo, hay algo aquí-** dijo tocando su pecho- **que me lo dice, por favor no te apartes de mi lado, perderte una vez fue duro pero perderte ahora sería la muerte-**

Y sería la muerte también para Serena, tenía certeza de ello. Si las cosas con Seiya no se solucionaban, ¿debía aceptar la oferta de Darien? ¿Sería capaz de estar toda una vida sola o accedería a casarse solo para tener la compañía de alguien? Los ojos de Serena se inundaron de lágrimas, más que nunca el futuro, cualquiera de ellos pesaba sobre sus hombros. Estaba tan extenuada que no podría mantenerse en pie más tiempo. Necesitaba paz por un momento.

**- Seiya no puedo seguir hablando de esto, por favor**** estoy agotada-**

Serena decidió ponerse de pie para dar así término a la conversación, trató de detenerla no podía dejarla ir no aún, necesitaba su cercanía de una forma casi enfermiza. Cogió su mano y Serena se detuvo un momento, se dio la vuelta y se agachó para quedar a la altura de los ojos de Seiya. El estar así frente a frente a pesar de la situación se sentía bien para ambos.

**- Dime mi amor, dime como luchar por ti,**** no cometeré los mismos errores del pasado, si he de pelear contra el universo entero por ti, lo haré, solo dime que tengo la oportunidad de hacerlo, que aún puedo hacerlo-**

Serena acarició su rostro, se veía tan pe queño, tan asustado.

**- ¿Cualquier cosa a cualquier precio?-** _"Como mudarte a un lugar muy muy lejano"._

Seiya asintió, aunque no entendía bien el porque de la pregunta.

**- Lo que sea, a costa de lo que sea-**

Serena no dijo nada, debía explicarle a Seiya tantas cosas, pero no era el momento como tampoco había sido el platicar de sus problemas allí, pero ya estaba hecho.

Se levantó nuevamente, se arregló el cabello trató de sonreír e ingresó al salón. Para sus demás compañeros era solo una persona que había salido mientras el profesor no estaba, pero sus amigos sabían que acababa de tener una conversación decisiva en su vida, aunque ni ellos comprendían la real importancia de ella. Se sentó en su asiento al costado de Yaten y miró hacia el frente, ella resistiría por lo menos hasta salir de clases. Sus amigas la rodearon y gracias al cielo no hicieron preguntas, solo le sonrieron y le concedieron el momento de tranquilidad que tanto necesitaba, ya vendría el tiempo de platicar.

Otra cosa era Seiya. Se veía como si se le hubiera muerto alguien muy importante, alguien amado. No pudo sostener la mirada de nadie, solo tomó asiento junto a Taiki, quien tuvo el buen tino de no hacer comentarios y esperó que el día continuara después de todo la clase, el salón y demás no tenían ya mucho sentido.

* * *

A la salida de clases Serena añoraba como nunca comer un kilo de helado frente a su televisor alejada de todo. Había resistido como el mejor gladiador romano a un día infernal, pero hasta los luchadores se agotaban.

Cuando iba caminando con sus amigas hacia la salida vio que Rei las esperaba apoyada sobre la pared del edifico que se encontraba cruzando la calle de su escuela. Al verla no pudo evitar sonreír, pues había deseado tener a sus cuatro amigas con ella en la mañana. Corrió hacia donde se encontraba y la abrazó. Rei no esperaba esto, pensó que debía pedirle disculpas a Serena antes de platicar del asunto que la traía hacia ese lugar, pero aún así abrazó a su amiga-

**- Rei que bueno que estés aquí-**

**- Yo…- **dijo Rei- **no esperé esto. Venía predispuesta a pedirte perdón por no ser una buena amiga. Debía haber intervenido aquel día, no solo como tu amiga, sino que también como la dueña de casa, tendría que haber echado de un puntapié a Seiya. Lo siento.**

Serena sintió en la voz de Rei el resentimiento. Al parecer las chicas tenían razón, de todas la que peor lo había tomado era ella.

**- ¡Oh Rei!**** no tengo nada que perdonar, como les dije hace un rato a todas tengo que acostumbrarme a defenderme sola, tú siempre has querido eso ¿verdad?-**

**- Si pero…-**

**- Pero nada, al principio estaba enfadada no lo niego, pero necesito mucho de ustedes como para alejarlas de mí-**

Rei miró a Serena, sus ojeras marcadas, su rostro cansado y lo comprendió.

**- Lo sé y****… ¿Como están las cosas?-**

Serena suspiró

**- Las cosas están… como nunca pensé que podrían estar. Pero no puedo hablar de ello ahora****-**

Los ojos llorosos de Serena le confirmaron a Rei que eso era cierto.

**- E****stá bien no lo haremos, pero tampoco vengo a dar buenas noticias-**

Y el corazón de Serena se sacudió.

**- ¿Porque no les dices a las demás que crucen la calle?, debemos platicar un momento.**

**- Ok-** dijo Serena un tanto extrañada. **¡Hey chicas vengan aquí!-**

Las demás así lo hicieron y luego de saludar a Rei esperaron que ella hablara.

**- Esta mañana tuve un sueño muy extraño, al principio no tenía mucho sentido, pero luego me dí cuenta que no era un sueño corriente, creo que tuve una visión y creo que sucederá hoy-**

**- ¿Que?-** dijo Mina-

Las demás estaban igual de impactadas

**- Lo sé, se que es medio rarito, pero ya me ha sucedido antes, que he tenido sueños premonit****orios, ustedes saben que es así-**

Serena acarició el brazo de su amiga, confiaba en su don.

**- Así es Rei, pero dinos de que trata o al menos lo que recuerdes-**

**- Solo que estaba mirando el cielo, veía como estrellas o algo así surcaban el cielo y luego la tierra temblaba, yo corría hacia ese lugar y luego… sentí un miedo muy grande, algo se acerca estoy segura no se como explicarlo, solo lo siento-**

Serena asintió.

**- Es como si algo te siguiera…-**

Todas la miraron

**- ¿Qué dices?-**

**- Bueno-** comenzó Serena- **durante toda la semana he tenido un sueño en particular muy extraño, estoy en una habitación vacía y al caminar por un largo pasillo siento que algo desea atraparme, no se lo que es nunca he visto su rostro, en realidad no he visto nada, solo puedo percibir el terror que me produce y siempre es lo mismo-**

Las chicas meditaron sobre ello.

**- ****¿Y porque no nos habías dicho nada Serena?- **dijo Lita un tanto alterada- **debiste compartirlo con nosotras**

"_Hay__ tantas cosas que debo compartir con ustedes"_ pensó Serena

**- Lo sé chicas y lo siento-** dijo Serena disculpándose con todas- **es solo que dentro de mi lista de preocupaciones, ese sueño no ocupaba los primeros lugares-**

**- Creo-** comentó Amy- **que ahora debemos enfocarnos en la visión de Rei. Si ella cree que sucederá hoy debemos estar alertas.** **¿Hoy se podrá mirar una lluvia de meteoritos cierto?, quizás las luces que viste en tu sueño sean producto de eso-**

Rei asintió.

**- Eso mismo pensé yo, es por eso que he venido. Creo que tendremos que reunirnos un rato antes y observar de cerca, en****tonces si mi visión es correcta ocurrirá inmediatamente después que la lluvia comience-**

Todas estuvieron de acuerdo.

**- Solo espero que estés equivocada Rei-** dijo Mina- **la perspectiva de una nueva batalla no me alegra, estamos muy bien así-**

**- Si Mina**- dijo Serena- **a mí tampoco me pone feliz eso, pero no podemos permitir que la gente de este planeta peligre, así que solo nos queda hacerlo ¿Si?-**

**- Si Sere tienes razón**- dijo Mina sonriéndole.

**- Bien entonces antes de las siete nos**** veremos, ahora creo que me iré a casa no me siento muy bien-** Una Serena al borde del colapso emocional se había despedido de sus amigas cuando volvió nuevamente hacia donde estaban ellas**- ¿Oh esperen, han visto a Yaten?-**

Las chicas miraron a su alrededor y no lo vieron.

**- mm… no ¿para que lo necesitas?-** preguntó Mina con una voz más aguda de lo normal. Rei la miró, sabía que la nueva cercanía de Serena y Yaten poco a poco le estaba comenzando a afectar.

**- Solo quiero decirle algo-** respondió Serena buscándolo entre los demás alumnos.

**- El viene ahí, con Taiki y también con Seiya-** dijo Amy

Serena se volteó para encontrarse con los tres chicos saliendo de la escuela. Bajó inmediatamente la mirada para evitar el contacto visual con Seiya y lo logró.

**- Ah, mejor será que le envíe un mensaje-**

Serena tomó su celular y le envió un mensaje a Yaten, ante la curiosidad de todas sus amigas. Los tres hermanos Kou caminaban en silencio, instantes después el celular de Yaten vibró, cuando lo abrió encontró el mensaje de Serena "_Yaten te espero a las tres en mi casa, tengo que contarte aún mas cosas. Gracias"._

**- ¿Quién era?-** preguntó Taiki

Yaten dudó en responder la verdad y para sanidad mental de su hermano no lo haría.

**- Oh, es un mensaje de la compañía telefónica****-**

Pero Taiki no era tonto y menos lo era Seiya que al estar pendiente de cada movimiento de Serena vio como ella escribía un mensaje momentos antes. La idea de que Serena confiara en todo el mundo menos en él era lo que faltaba para catalogar su día como perfecto y el agujero en el corazón se dilató.

**- Creo que me iré solo a casa si no les importa, necesito pensar. Nos veremos después-**

Y ambos hermanos vieron alejarse a Seiya en sentido contrario a donde se encontraba Serena.

**- Si las cosas siguen así- **dijo Taiki al fin- **no habrá persona ni fuerza extraordinaria que pueda levantar nuevamente a Seiya, él no volverá a sonreír-**

**- Quizás- **respondió Yaten-** venir a la tierra no haya sido la mejor idea-**

**- Quizás-** concluyó al fin Taiki.

*****SyS*****

Hola a todosss y a cada uno que sigue mi historia!, pido las disculpas correspondientes por no actualizar antes, este es mi ultimo semestre en la Universidad y estoy muy ocupada y como tuve una semana libre por el bicentenario de mi pais! aproveche de terminar este capitulo! lo siento! prometo subir el proximo la semana que viene, muchas gracias a las personas que siguen mi historis! me inspiran, especialmente a los que dejan reviews y tambien los que me suscriben para alert! les mando un beso y noss leeemos!1

especialmente gracias a : Srita Rossy Kou, marivi 1982, Loly Kou, Princesita Lunar de Kou, Serena Princesita Hale, Miriamelle, tokio 2323, Athenn, Meryl 88

adios!


	17. Egoísmo

"_No, no aparta a dos almas amadoras adverso caso ni cruel porfía: nunca mengua el amor ni se desvía, y es uno y sin mudanza a todas horas" (William Shakespeare)._

**Capitulo XVI Egoísmo.**

Seiya llevaba más de una hora deambulando por toda la ciudad y la verdad no tenía intenciones de detenerse, aunque caminar con un dolor a cuestas era el doble de trabajo pero después de todo llegaría a su casa y ¿que? se recostaría y pensaría una y otra vez las cosas que había hecho mal, en las cosas que podría hacer para remediarlo y si realmente funcionarían. Estaba exhausto.

Además había algo que le molestaba, no tenía idea que era pero no lo dejaba en paz, una sensación que había comenzado desde el momento en el que habló con Serena y era algo importante, pero tenía la impresión que lo averiguaría pronto, de una forma u otra.

Quizás ella misma se lo contaría o quizás lo haría Yaten… aunque eso se veía como lo menos probable. La nueva cercanía de esos dos era tan extraña como repentina. De un día para otro Yaten se había convertido en el nuevo amigo de Serena… el lugar que antes ocupaba él.

Estaba celoso no lo podía ocultar, pero no celoso de una forma romántica o al menos no tanto, lo que más lo entristecía era simplemente que bombom ya no compartía sus inquietudes ni sus secretos con él. Por lo menos cuando no la tenía como novia la tenía como amiga y eso fue algo que siempre había valorado más que nada en el mundo. Cuando por fin Serena le había dado alas a su amor, pensó que su relación sería la combinación perfecta entre amor y compañerismo; amantes y mejores amigos… pero no fue así.

Y al parecer ahora no tenía nada, ni su amor ni su amistad. La vida era miserable y no habría nadie en el mundo que lo hiciera pensar lo contrario.

Finalmente tomó asiento, inclinó su cabeza y suspiró. Aún recordaba cada sensación que le había provocado la plática de la mañana. Su corazón latir a mil por hora cuando la vio, unas ganas irrefrenables de abrazarla y besarla cuando se sentó junto a ella. Claro eso eran las sensaciones positivas… porque lamentablemente tampoco podría olvidar las lágrimas que había derramado por la pena, la culpa y el temor a perderla, pero por sobre todo… bombom había sido sincera a tal punto que le había dolido hasta los huesos. Pocas veces había sentido un dolor físico como aquel que sintió en su corazón esa mañana.

Amaba a Serena de una forma imposible de explicar con palabras y tanto amor lo estaba lastimando, el no poder compartirlo con ella era tan doloroso… ¿Que haría con ese amor si Serena no lo perdonaba?, ¿podría desecharlo así tan fácil? Él nunca había amado a otra persona que no fuera ella ¿podría amar a alguien más, entregar ese amor?. No, definitivamente no, no porque no creyera en las segundas oportunidades, sino porque no sería justo, ese gran amor solo le pertenecía a ella a nadie más y sinceramente… tampoco creía volver a conocer a una mujer como ella, el haber conocido y haber estado con Serena era como ser deslumbrado para siempre, nada podría hacer brillar su alma como lo hacía ella al sonreír, al hablar, al mirarle… y ahí estaba otra vez ese dolor, Seiya tenía la sensación que si seguía así, sería un alma en pena por el resto de su vida.

Tan sumido en su tristeza se encontraba que no sintió cuando un hombre y una mujer ya mayores tomaron asiento junto a él. Lo observaban ya desde mucho rato, pero él no lo había notado.

**- Joven-** dijo la mujer**- ¿se encuentra usted bien, necesita algo?-**

Seiya pestañeó varias veces para salir de su ensoñación.

**- Yo…estoy bien gracias-**

La pareja lo siguió observando.

**- Usted no está bien-** dijo ella- **está muy pálido, con los ojos irritados y no lo se… creo que que está enfermo-**

Seiya observó a la mujer, podría ser su abuela, tenía unos enormes ojos azules de sincera preocupación, pensó en levantarse de ese asiento para no responder, pero algún impulso extraño se lo impidió.

**- Yo se lo que usted tiene- **dijo ahora el hombre medio sonriendo**- porque yo también lo padecí alguna vez-**

**- ¿ah?-** dijo Seiya

**- A usted le duele aquí-** dijo el hombre tocando su corazón.

Seiya lo miró y tocó su propio corazón. Si, le dolía muy fuerte el pecho.

**- Creo que usted tiene razón, pero no es algo que se pueda curar visitando a un doctor ¿sabe?**

El hombre sonrió.

**- ****¡Oh por supuesto que lo sé! y dígame ¿como es aquella mujer que lo tiene así?-**

Seiya miró al cielo para contestar.

**- Ni siquiera podría imaginárselo. Es la mujer más hermosa, buena, tierna y honesta que alguna vez conoceré. Podría ****jurar que tiene los ojos, la boca, el rostro y el corazón más bellos de todo el universo y si usted la viera en sueños la confundiría con un ángel-**

La pareja se observó y sonrió.

**- Oh Dios**- dijo la mujer-** por lo que escuché usted está completamente enamorado, de hecho no tendría que haber dicho nada, basta solo con mirar sus ojos, pero… entonces ¿que lo tiene así de triste?-**

Seiya agachó su cabeza.

**- Yo… cometí un gran error. La traté muy mal, le prometí muchas cosas que no cumplí y al final ella no lo soport****ó y creo… creo que ya no quiere estar conmigo-**

**- Pero eso… eso es muy triste, usted se ve alguien muy bueno, no creo que lo que haya hecho sea tan malo-**dijo ella

**- Creo que si lo es-** dijo Seiya arrugando su frente**- desconfié de ella sin ninguna razón, jamás ha hecho nada como para que yo esté inseguro y aún así lo hice. Le falle y no se si se pueda remediar-**

La mujer no se resistió y tomó la mano de Seiya.

**- Pobrecillo, no piense**** así créame que cuando hay amor si se puede remediar, nosotros lo sabemos por experiencia propia-**

Seiya pestañeó medio sorprendido

**- ¿Uh?-**

**- Hace muchos años-** dijo ahora el hombre- **yo conocí al amor de mi vida, uno no cree en esas cosas hasta que tiene a la mujer frente a sus ojos, algo dentro del corazón lo dice y cuando la vi supe que jamás me separaría de ella… pero me comporte mal y la perdí-**

Seiya sintió lástima por aquel hombre, también por él mismo y por aquella mujer, ¿como podía hablar de otra mujer frente a ella?

**- ¿Y como lo hizo para estar sin ella?-**era la pregunta que más rondaba en su cabeza últimamente.

**- ¿Estar sin ****ella?-** dijo el hombre extrañado- **no jovencito eso no era una opción. Yo no podía estar sin ella ¿como puedes conocer el verdadero amor y dejarlo ir sin luchar?, así que eso hice y no fue algo fácil claro que no. Recibí muchos insultos, me rechazó una y otra vez y cada vez que la esperanza se desvanecía recordaba los momentos felices que había vivido con ella. Eso lo valía todo-**

Seiya asintió.

**- ¿Y ella lo perdonó?-**

**- Oh-** dijo ella al fin- **quien puede resistirse a un hombre tan encantador e insistente como este-**

La boca de Seiya se abrió a más no poder. Tenía frente a el a una pareja que reflejaba lo mismo que deseaba vivir con Serena. Una vida juntos.

**- Ustedes son… ¿ustedes?-**dijo medio atragantado por la emoción**- ¿Y cuanto demoró en perdonarlo?-**

El hombre dudó **- Un par de años-**

Las emociones de Seiya sufrieron un semi-colapso.

**-¿ a… años?-**

¿Tendría que esperar años para estar con bombom?, ¿años sin besarla y abrazarla?, esto era demasiado y fue tal su mezcla de decepción, asombro y exasperación porque esos años transcurrieran pronto que todos esos sentimientos se reflejaron en su rostro, tanto que los dos ancianos sonrieron.

**- ¿Dime la amas tanto como dices amarla?-**

Seiya recordó todos los momentos vividos con ella, no solo estas últimas semanas, sino que desde que la conoció, la primera vez que la vio en aquel aeropuerto y sus hermosos ojos celestes, su primera caminata juntos, su primera cita, su primer viaje, la primera vez que la vio como Sailor Moon y todo lo demás, su aroma, su cabello y luego estaba lo más lindo de todo, cuando la vio venir hacia él aquel día en su planeta natal, su primer beso, su primera noche juntos y la amó. La amó con absolutamente todo el corazón, su pecho se inundó del más bello sentimiento, era amor verdadero, estaba completamente convencido que jamás amaría a otra mujer que no fuera ella y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que ella lo supiera. No importaba el dolor de la separación ni el rechazo, él lo soportaría, lo soportaría todo por ella y lucharía hasta su último latido por volver a sentir a Serena junto a él.

**- Yo…****-** dijo Seiya sonriendo después de mucho tiempo**- yo moriría por mi bombom-**

**- Entonces que son un par de años cuando puedes estar la vida entera con tu bombom-**

Pero la duda nuevamente cruzó su rostro. Él le había dicho que lucharía, pero ella no había respondido y ahí estaba su miedo ¿Ella querría eso realmente?, su corazón le gritaba que si, pero una parte de su cerebro, la parte que no quería sufrir, le hacía tener inquietud.

**- ¿vale la pena luchar?**

**- No lo sé-** dijo la mujer medio en broma**- ¿vale la pena?-**

Y Seiya vio a la pareja que tenía frente a él, como se observaban con el más devoto amor y nuevamente amó a Serena hasta con la última fibra de su ser. Él debía cumplir ese sueño, lo haría por los dos.

**- Si… yo creo que… debo ir a mi casa ahora**-

**- Oh eso sería genial-** dijo el hombre también sonriendo**- debes comer algo y descansar, no creo que esa linda señorita lo quiera ver así, tan dejado estar, después de todo debe ganarse su amor otra vez-**

Seiya tomó su bolso y se levantó del asiento. Debía hablar con sus hermanos o con quien sea que lo ayudara en esto, ya no quería estar solo, había comprendido que esta soledad no lo estaba ayudando, sino que al contrario lo estaba hundiendo cada vez más. Ahora entendía un poco más a Serena. Ella estaba igual de devastada que él, igual de triste que él, le dolía de la misma forma que a el, pero ella había sido capaz de darse cuenta que encerrándose en su mundo era mucho peor.

**- ****¡Gracias. Muchas gracias yo no se quienes son pero gracias!- **y corrió hacia su hogar, con el alma y el corazón renovados.

* * *

Serena veía en su televisor una comedia. Si la vida no le daba razones para sonreír pues ella las buscaría. Estaba cansada de pensar, de llorar y de sentirse triste. Necesitaba al menos un pequeño descanso antes que el mundo y la realidad le cayeran encima nuevamente. Yaten llegaría pronto y tendría que explicarle de su plática con Seiya y también de su situación con Darien, entonces hasta allí llegaría su interludio de felicidad. Así que estaba con su ropa más cómoda con un gran recipiente colmado de helado.

Eso era lo que necesitaba, estar tranquila además de un gran golpe de glucosa.

Una hora más tarde sintió que llamaban a su puerta. El aviso que la paz había terminado.

Caminó pesadamente, pues también las noches sin dormir le estaban afectando.

Cuando Yaten la vio se medio rió de su estado.

**- ¿As****í es como recibes a un ex -divo de la música?-**

Serena levantó una ceja.

**- ¿Qué querías? Que gritara en cuanto te viera, saltara a tus brazos para que tú me arrojes al suelo enojado a más no poder. No muchas gracias. Pasa.**

Yaten entró y caminó hacia el sofá que antes ocupaba Serena

**- Eso es un poco rudo, ¿no me digas que así me comportaba yo?-** claramente era una pregunta sarcástica.

**- ¿Quieres helado?- **le dijo ella**- puedo ir a buscar una cuchara, si compartir mis fluidos te produce alguna reacción alérgica-**

Él solo negó. Serena se sentó junto a él y continuó comiendo helado.

**- ¿Y dime**** realmente estás en condiciones de platicar con alguien sin que explotes como una bomba?-**

Serena guardó silencio. Tenía razón ella le había pedido venir y estaba descargando toda su rabia y cansancio con él. Por fin le sonrió y dejó de lado su comida.

**- Ok tienes raz****ón, la gemela depresiva quiso salir a pasear por un momento-** recordando lo que Yaten le había dicho en la mañana.

**- Está bien-** dijo él**- entonces…** -

**- Yaten, hay cosas que debo digamos que compartir antes que el lado oscuro me consuma por completo y lo digo en forma literal. **

**- Esta bien-** dijo el tomando su hombro**- solo relájate, estoy preparado para lo que sea que quieras decirme.**

Serena asintió y tomo un poco de aire

**- Antes que todo, quiero que me prometas que no harás nada estúpido después que lo que escucharás-**

**-¿Eh?-** pregunto Yaten confundido-

**- Solo promételo- **

**- Está bien, solo apresúrate me estas poniendo medio nervioso-**

Serena sonrío.

**- ****¿Es eso posible?- **y Yaten le devolvió la sonrisa **-en fin me estoy desenfocando del tema. Esto tiene que ver con aquella noche que platiqué con Darien.**

**- Lo supuse, pero continúa-**

Serena tomó un poco más de helado y siguió.

**- El se sorprendió mucho al vernos juntos, incluso creo que lo malinterpretó, pero eso no es el punto. Darien es otra persona, no se cuanto puede cambiar una persona en tan poco tiempo, pero él lo hizo-**

**- Hay cosas en la vida que pueden marcarte y hacerte ver todo desde otra perspectiva-**

Serena asintió.

**- Tienes razón, se que no debía esperar menos, pero… si tu lo hubieras conocido tanto como lo hice yo sabrías a lo que me refiero, él ya no es el mismo, yo nunca antes hab****ía tenido miedo estando junto a él, al contrario siempre me sentí segura a su lado, pero aquel día, yo temí-**

El rostro de Yaten se endureció.

**- ¿Te hizo algo?, no me mientas Princesa-**

Ella lo observó y al rato negó.

**- No si te refieres a algo físico, estaba alterado si, pero nunca fue violento conmigo-**

**- Solo mencionaste lo físico-**

Serena nuevamente asintió.

**- El… bueno el está muy enojado por como terminaron las cosas y tiene todo el derecho. Le pedí disculpas por como lo abandoné en la iglesia sin darle explicación y traté de que comprendiera por todos los modos posibles que yo ya no quiero casarme con él… pero él no lo acepto-**

Yaten contuvo el aliento.

**- El… ¿el no acepto tu decisión? ¿Y en que punto los deja eso?-**

**- He ahí el problema. Yaten él me amenazó y tengo dos semanas para darle una respuesta, bueno ahora solo tengo una semana.**

Serena levantó sus piernas del suelo y las acercó a su pecho, mientras que Yaten solo guardaba silencio.

**- Serena debes decirle a las demás todo esto, ¡no puedes tener oculto algo tan importante!, él podría aparecer en cualquier minuto, no deberías estar sola en ninguno momento del día ¿comprendes?-**

Ella miró a Yaten y le sonrió. Aquí venía lo difícil.

**- No es por mí que yo temo. ****Si yo no acepto reanudar mi compromiso con Darien dentro de una semana, él los expulsará de este planeta. Si la respuesta que le doy no es la que él desea jamás volveré a verlos otra vez-**

Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de Serena y descansó la cabeza sobre sus rodillas. Yaten estaba completamente anonadado. Darien sabía que no podría luchar contra la Princesa de la Luna, así que había decidido atacar su lado más débil. Seiya.

**- Yo… yo debería haberme quedado aquél día, no debería haberte dejado sola-**

Serena le sonrió débilmente.

**- ¿Crees que eso habría marcado alguna diferencia?, yo creo que no. ****Él lo tenía todo planeado, él pensaba que podría convencerme, pero cuando se dio cuenta que yo no cambiaría de parecer, utilizó su último recurso, él sabe que no hay nada más importante para mi que las personas que amo, él sabe de mi amor por Seiya y no admitirá vernos juntos, no en su planeta como él dijo**-

Yaten se levantó enfurecido. Estaba realmente enojado.

**- Eso… ¡eso es lo más egoísta que he escuchado en mi vida!, como se atreve a hacerte esto a ti, tú que lo haz dado todo por él, haz sacrificado la vida por el. El puede pensar que lo traicionaste, pero él ha hecho algo mucho peor, no puedo creerlo-**

Tomó asiento y Serena esperó que el descargo verbal de Yaten se calmara para continuar.

**- Yo tampoco podía creerlo, llevo una semana sin podérmelo creer. Pero es así y tengo una semana para darle una respuesta****-**

Y en ese momento Yaten lo comprendió absolutamente todo. La negativa de Serena de ver a Seiya, de saber de él. No solo estaba triste por su pelea, sino que Serena sabía… sabía que si se decidía por Seiya no podrían quedarse aquí por mucho tiempo… y si se decidía por Darien, tampoco Seiya se quedaría para verlo. De ambas formas perdería algo amado. Y odió a Darien desde el fondo de su ser.

**- Serena-** dijo Yaten al fin- **lo siento tanto. Siento todo lo que haz tenido que pasar sola. Siento no haber estado ahí para ti, pero tu no puedes aceptar su oferta, sabes que Seiya ni nadie lo permitirá, él preferiría irse por voluntad propia antes que verte con él-**

**- ****Tu no entiendes… si yo no puedo ver a Seiya moriré se que lo haré. Si Seiya no está a mi lado para hacerme compañía, si él debe marcharse por mi culpa me marchitaré y moriré yo no resistiré el dolor de la separación una vez más-**

Serena se abrazó a Yaten y este no pudo más que reconfortarla. Sabía que las palabras de Serena bordeaban la exageración, pero eran ciertas. Ya había visto su luz extinguirse por esa razón- curiosamente por la partida de Darien-. Lo peor era que Seiya padecería de lo mismo. Esto era una tragedia.

**- Serena- **le dijo al fin**- cálmate. Si no puedes estar separada de Seiya, creo que tienes tu respuesta. Se que la decisión es difícil, pero no veo otra salida, no puedo verte caer y no puedo ver desfallecer a Seiya-**

Serena entendió lo que Yaten le decía, ella misma había tenido esa idea rondándole el cerebro por días, pero no podía llevarlo a cabo, no como estaban las cosas.

**- Se a lo que te refieres Yaten, pero no puedo marcharme con Seiya en este momento, mira como está todo, nuestra relación esta inestable, no se si puedo confiar en él, lo amo sabes que si y no me importaría irme de este lugar s****i estoy a su lado, pero no así, quiero que me prometa cosas que podrá cumplir, quiero que se de cuenta de ello-**

**- Él lo haría-** dijo Yaten**- sabes que se iría contigo si se lo pidieras, sabes que si le dijeras la forma de arreglar las cosas lo haría-**

Serena se separó del abrazo del chico y secó sus lágrimas.

**- Se que es así no dudo de su amor, pero necesito al Seiya de antes, al que me ****daba la confianza suficiente para luchar contra todo por él, se que soy fuerte que he cambiado y todo eso, pero aún lo necesito, él es mi sustento y no se si podrá darse cuenta de ello a tiempo-**

Yaten se puso de pie nuevamente.

**- Ese idiota, está perdiendo minutos valiosos, ****¡debería estar aquí tratando de solucionar las cosas!, él es quien debería decirte las palabras que necesitas oír no yo-**

**- No lo culpes****, las cosas que hace no son con mala intención el es bueno-**

El enojo de Yaten hacia su hermano se terminó por tranquilizar, después de todo era su familia y lo quería con todo y defectos, así como lo hacía Serena.

**- Se que es bueno al igual que tú y es por eso que las personas que te quieren no permitirán que cometas la tontería de regresar con Darien, ya haz ****dado bastante por los demás, piensa en ti-**

**-**** ¿Crees que esto es un castigo?**- dijo mirando al chico- **por comportarme de forma tan egoísta-**

Yaten tomó su mano.

**- Eres la última persona que se me ocurriría llamar egoísta. Durante todos estos años haz hecho lo posible por proteger a la gente de este mundo, te haz sacrificado por personas que nisiquiera saben de tu existencia, incluso lo haz hecho por personas de lugares tan lejanos como nosotros**** sin pedir nunca nada a cambio, eres todo lo contrario a alguien egoísta. Esto no es un castigo, es la venganza de un hombre que no soporta que hayas encontrado la verdadera felicidad-**

Serena pensó en eso último. Se creía incapaz de querer la infelicidad de alguien querido. Si Seiya la dejara de amar a pesar del dolor que eso conllevara querría por sobre todas las cosas que fuera feliz, lo mismo hubiera sucedido con Darien, ¿entonces porque él no podía hacer lo mismo, porque no podía simplemente darle una última muestra de cariño y desearle esa felicidad que ella tanto esperó?

**- ¿****Tú piensas que Darien no me ama realmente cierto?-**

**- Yo no lo sé- **dijo Yaten**- No estoy dentro de su cabeza, lo único de lo que tengo certeza es que no podría causar un daño así a la persona que amo. Esa es mi opinión-**

Ella agradeció la honestidad de Yaten y no pudo evitar pensar en Seiya, en como le debe haber dolido la separación aquella vez, dolor que solo pudo comprender cuando él ya se había ido y como Seiya jamás la culpó por querer a alguien más, solo se hizo a un lado y la dejó ser feliz. Las cosas entre ambos podrían estar resquebrajándose, pero no podía poner en duda el corazón bondadoso y generoso del hombre que amaba.

**- Seiya no me haría algo así, nunca utilizó nuestra amistad para conseguir algo más y tampoco creo que lo haga ahora, por eso lo amo como lo hago, su corazón es como un libro abierto para mí, soy capaz de leer cada pensamiento y sentimiento, por eso sé que nada de lo que él hace es malintencionado y ****tampoco manipularía nuestro amor para obtener algo a cambio-**

**- Es ****muy delicado de tu parte que pienses algo así después de todo lo que haz tenido que aguantar estos días, me asombra tu nobleza-**

Yaten la miró con solemnidad y Serena se sonrojó levemente, se sentía incómoda cuando alguien la trataba de esa forma, como si fuera casi inmaculada.

**- Creo… ****-** dijo en el momento que él se sentaba junto a ella-** creo que debo hacerme a la idea que debo hablar con Seiya ¿verdad?, esto es algo que lo involucra directamente-**

**- Sería lo más justo, él tiene derecho a saber el camino por el cual optarás, sea cual sea-**

**- Si… esto es horrible sabes Yaten, nunca imaginé que en tan p****oco tiempo sucedieran cosas tan malas y ahora además está lo de Rei-**

Yaten de pronto la quedó mirando.

**- ¿Qué sucede con Rei?-**

**- Oh es verdad debo contarte eso. Rei tuvo una visión, que algo sucederá hoy en la tarde durante la lluvia de meteoritos-**

**- Algo como que-** dijo Yaten frunciendo el ceño.

**- No lo sabemos, pero creemos que no es bueno. Así que nos reuniremos a las siete en el parque ****más cercano para esperar. La verdad eso también me tiene muy intranquila. Este último tiempo he tenido un sueño muy extraño y la sensación de miedo y aflicción que siento en él es muy parecida a la que siento ahora. Eso me tiene bastante nerviosa-**

Yaten se preguntaba si estos nuevos hechos podrían tener alguna relación con aquella extraña sensación que tuvo una semana atrás. Habían sucedido tantas cosas que olvidó comentarlo con Taiki, quien también sintió lo mismo. Posiblemente todos estos sucesos estaban conectados de alguna forma y luego tendría que averiguarlo.

**- Les diré a Taiki y Seiya de esto, creo que debemos estar juntos, esa también podría ser una buena oportunidad para hablar con Seiya ¿no te parece?-**

**- Lo de hoy en la mañana fue tan duro que no se si tengamos fuerza para otro encuentro pero te prometo que hablaré con él, se que merece saber la verdad-** ambos se pusieron de pie, ella y le dio un abrazo al chico, se sentía un poco más aliviada y hasta feliz de haber platicado al menos con alguien de sus problemas

**-**** Gracias Yaten por todo, tu preocupación, tu honestidad y tu compañía-**

**- ¿Estoy resultando ser un muy buen amigo eh?-** dijo este riendo de forma socarrona, en el fondo le agradaba mucho descubrir esta nueva faceta y darse cuenta que a pesar de su personalidad, era capaz de ser considerado un buen amigo.

**- Quien podría haberlo pensado alguna vez**

* * *

Seiya había llegado a su apartamento con ganas de comer y de platicar con sus hermanos, pero estaba solo. Bueno esperaría a que llegaran ambos, después de muchos días se sentía con ánimos de platicar, de escuchar consejos pero sobre todo de intentar hablar con su bombom una vez más. Es curioso como la vida da pequeñas luces para guiarnos y como depende de nosotros el tomar en cuenta esas señales. Nunca pensó que personas completamente desconocidas le hicieran darse cuenta que su falta de perseverancia y de confianza en sí mismo le estaba haciendo perder lo que más amaba.

Ya satisfecho de tanto comer se recostó un momento, con tantas noches sin dormir un rato de ocio no le haría mal. Y sin darse cuenta el sueño lo venció y despertó en un prado que era iluminado por millares de estrellas. Se levantó rápidamente, era imposible que se hubiera quedado dormido a la intemperie ¿cierto?, Seiya recordaba perfectamente encontrarse sobre su cama, así que lo más probable era que estuviera soñando.

Cuando fue enfocando más la vista pudo divisar que unos pasos más adelante una mujer lo observaba. Ok eso era extraño. Conforme se acercaba podía ver más de aquella persona. Alta, delgada, muy pálida, un precioso vestido blanco, un largo cabello…

No había visto jamás a esta mujer, pero cuando ella lo miró a los ojos supo de quien se trataba.

**- ¿Usted es la madre de Serena verdad?-**

Ella le hizo un gesto para que se sentara junto a ella.

**- Soy la Reina Serenity****, se quien eres, pero lo que no se… es como me conoces-**

**- Usted tiene la misma calidez en su mirada que ella, no puedo explicarlo solo se que está ahí-**

Ella asintió levemente. Seiya no podía articular palabra, estaba perturbado por el hecho de estar siendo visitado ni más ni menos que por la Reina Serenity, había escuchado tantos relatos sobre su belleza y su gran poder… además era la madre de bombom.

**- Majestad que estoy haciendo aquí-**

**- Solo quería conocer al hombre por el que mi hija ha estado tan triste-**

Seiya quedó inmovilizado por la impresión y la franqueza de la mujer que lo miraba no de forma acusadora, pero sí con firmeza, tenía la mirada de una madre preocupada por su hija.

**- Yo…-**

**- Tú eres Seiya ¿verdad?, la información que tengo de ti es por Luna, al parecer mi hija está demasiado asustada por mi reacción que aún no me cuenta de los sentimientos que tiene por ti, pero su relación no está todo del bien ¿o me equivoco?-**

Seiya asintió.

**- Es verdad majestad, su hija me ama así como yo a ella**** y es cierto nosotros no estamos del todo bien-**

**- Lo sé y no creas que he venido a reprocharte por algo. Nunca ha sido mi estilo entrometerme en los asuntos de la Princesa, tengo la suficiente confianza en ella como para saber que las decisiones que toma son para mejor y no creo que esto sea la excepción-**

Seiya la vio y supo que ella decía la verdad, sus ojos así lo delataban igual que a Serena

**- Me siento muy feliz que usted tenga esa confianza en Serena, creo que todos deberíamos aprender de usted-**

**- Pienso lo mismo, tanto tú como ****parte de sus amigas se han equivocado, aunque deberías dejar de sentirte culpable eso no te lleva a nada, ella te necesitará más que nunca-**

Seiya frunció el ceño

**- A que se refiere con eso-**

**- Mi pequeña está pasando por una situación decisiva, pero lo que viene lo será mucho más, tiempos difíciles vienen para ella y también para ti, se necesitan más que nunca uno al otro-**

Seiya sabía que algo andaba mal, la misma sensación que sintió al hablar con bombom en la mañana.

**- ¿Majestad usted está enterada de lo que anda mal?, por favor dígamelo-**

La Reina negó.

**- Ella sabrá cuando hablar contigo, pero no es solo eso Seiya, algo se aproxima, no puedo decirte más porque estaría entrometiéndome en su mundo y eso no me está permitido, solo puedo revelarte que nada será seguro desde hoy así que quiero que hagas algo por mí-**

Seiya no supo que decir ¿La Reina Serenity en persona le estaba pidiendo un favor?

**-**** Lo que sea por favor pídamelo…-** y luego Seiya dudo, había algo que a lo que no se podría comprometer**- aunque si eso es alejarme de bombom, discúlpeme pero no lo haré-**

La voz de Seiya sonó tan firme como pudo y por el rostro de la Reina no cruzó expresión alguna

**- Aunque eso no era lo que tenía en mente es bueno saber**** que tu amor por mi pequeña puede llegar incluso a desobedecer la orden de una Reina-**

Seiya se enrojeció levemente y Serenity no pudo evitar sonreír, aunque luego recobró la compostura.

**- Lo que quiero pedirte es que no la abandones, aún si las cosas entre ustedes no se solucionan, aún si su relación no llega a buen final no la dejes sola. Se que esto es quizás lo más egoísta que alguna vez he hecho, pero quiero que compre****ndas lo mucho que amo a mi hija. Solo le puedo pedir esto a alguien que la ame tanto o más que yo-**

Seiya sintió unas ganas enormes de decirle a la Reina que pedirle eso no era necesario, pero después lo pensó bien. Si lo había convocado solo para pedir protección para su hija era porque realmente temía por su seguridad, eso lo hizo sentirse ansioso y por otro lado… dentro de muchas personas lo había elegido a él, eso no era menos importante y quiso preguntar muchas cosas.

**- ¿Majestad porque me pide esto a mí? yo en este mundo solo soy un hombre común y corriente, sin ningún poder especial, soy una estrella ajena a este planeta****-**

La Reina por primera vez le sonrió cálidamente

**- Tú eres más fuerte de lo que piensas y haces que la Princesa también lo sea. He visto el poder del Cristal de plata resplandecer cuando estás a su lado. Sé que esto podr****ía habérselo pedido a Endimion**- dijo la Reina mirando fijamente a Seiya para ver su reacción, este se limitó a asentir de forma respetuosa-** pero los sentimientos de él hacia mi hija son muy confusos, el amor que le tiene puede ser fácilmente perturbado a cada minuto, en cambio eso no sucede contigo ¿verdad? ¿Dime cuando ella te dejó ir la odiaste o deseaste que fuera infeliz?-**

Seiya negó de forma categórica.

**- No podría desearle algo así a bombom****, cuando me fui de este lugar lo hice amándola hasta lo más hondo de mi ser y ni la distancia pudo hacer que ese amor desaparecería, solo me consolaba el hecho que ella sería feliz, pero cuando supe que ella estaba sufriendo…habría hecho lo que fuera por evitarle ese dolor-**

La Reina asintió satisfecha.

**- Entonces no me he equivocado. Ahora es tiempo que te marches, debes ****abrir los ojos, tienes que estar listo para hoy en la tarde, pero antes déjame decirte algo más…y espero lo recuerdes al despertar… si tienes la oportunidad de contactarte con tu planeta, hazlo-**

Seiya la miró y estaba apunto de preguntarle que quería decir con eso pero ya estaba fuera del sueño.

Escuchó ruidos en la habitación principal y se levantó de la cama. Si pudiera hacer una lista de las cosas extrañas que le han sucedido en la vida, ese sueño ocuparía uno de los primeros lugares.

Salió de su pieza y vio a Yaten sentado en uno de los sofás, estaba con la mirada perdida. Seiya sabía que su hermano venía de juntarse con Serena y moría de ganas por preguntar de qué habían hablado, pero entendía que no tenía mucho derecho a enterarse.

**- Hola, si quieres comer algo en la cocina deje un poco de…-**

**- Seiya- **le dijo Yaten-** ¿Qué harías si Serena no volviera contigo? No hagas preguntas, solo respóndeme con la verdad-**

Él aludido guardó el aliento, finalmente tomó asiento junto a su hermano.

**- Me iría y volvería**** a nuestro planeta, si puedo comprobar que bombom es feliz sin mí, si realmente decide empezar una nueva vida por separado y si eso es lo que ella desea, yo me iría y no volvería nunca-**

**-****¿Entonces que demonios estás haciendo aquí?- **le dijo Yaten en un tono de pocos amigos-** ¿Que estás esperando para ir a su casa y hablar con ella? ¿Cómo puedes estar sentado como si todo estuviera color de rosa cuando es todo lo contrario?-**

**- Yaten tu no sabes…-**

**- No Seiya eres tú el que no sabe ¡nada!-**

Seiya lo fulminó con la mirada

**- ¡Entonces porque diablos nadie me lo dice! ¡Crees que no se que algo sucede!**** Que es lo que está pasando Yaten dímelo por favor-**

La voz de Seiya se quebró y Yaten dudó por un minuto, si le contaba estaría quebrantando la confianza que Serena había depositado en él, pero Seiya era su hermano…

**- Seiya sabes que eres mi hermano y te quiero mucho, pero compréndeme esto es algo que Serena debe y desea contarte por su cuenta, es algo que deben de platicar juntos-**

**- Que tan grave es Yaten… -**

Los dos hermanos se evaluaron con la mirada. Uno debatiéndose entre entrometerse más en un asunto que no le correspondía, mientras que el otro ideaba mil teorías de lo que estaba sucediendo.

**- Es mejor que te prepares****, hoy a las siete nos reuniremos con las Sailors, Rei tuvo una visión en la que hoy sucedería algo, así que te aconsejo que reúnas todo el valor que puedas tener y hables una vez por todas con Serena, has dilatado demasiado todo este asunto y no se si eso haya sido lo mejor…-**

**- ****Se que debemos estar preparados y no me preguntes como lo sé, también tengo derecho a guardar mis secretos-**

El tono de Seiya daba a entender el disgusto que sentía por no estar enterado de "eso" que también lo involucraba

**-Seiya…-**

**-Yaten estoy molesto, pero trato de entenderlo se que bombom confía en ti y así como están las cosas con Haruka y las demás haciéndonos casi imposible vivir en paz, ella necesita saber que puede depositar su fe en aquellos que la rodean y espero volver a ser aquella persona en la que ella siempre confió-**

**- Entonces esperaremos que llegue Taiki luego nos iremos-**

**

* * *

**

Ya eran pasada las seis de la tarde cuando Serena salió de su casa, el parque seguramente estaría repleto de gente que al igual que ella y sus amigos estarían presentes al momento de comenzar la lluvia de meteoritos, aunque ella no solo iba con ese propósito. Si su intuición no le fallaba Yaten le diría a Seiya acerca de la visión de Rei, por lo que ellos también irían hacia ese lugar y como dijo Yaten sería una ocasión ideal para ver a Seiya y revelarle finalmente su pequeño problema, obviando el pequeño hecho de que posiblemente algo malo ocurriría el día de hoy.

Ya en el parque buscó la mejor ubicación y al no ver a ninguno de sus amigos tomó asiento. El cielo poco a poco estaba tomando un color más oscuro para dar paso a la noche. Se empezaron a divisar las primeras estrellas y estando ahí Serena recordó aquella plática con Seiya entrenando para un partido de soffball, donde él le decía que cada persona en el universo poseía el resplandor de una estrella dentro de su cuerpo… en aquella época Serena se encontraba tan triste por la partida de Darien que no creía posible sonreír con nada, hasta que Seiya entró a su vida para revolucionarlo todo… Seiya le había dicho que el brillo de su estrella era extraordinario pero Serena estaba segura que su resplandor comenzó a ser así de cálido y especial desde el día en que él la miró con aquellos ojos azules cargados de diversión, libertad, comprensión y amor, desde ese momento su existencia completa dio un giro y sin darse cuenta el resplandor de su corazón se unió al de Seiya.

Podría haber millones de estrellas en ese cielo y a lo largo de todo el espacio pero la suya solo respondería al llamado de Seiya, en cualquier lugar donde se encontrara siempre lo localizaría, podrían poner entre ellos kilómetros e incluso años luz de distancia, encontrarían dificultades que a veces ellos mismos crearían, pero nada impediría que su resplandor y su corazón brillara y latiera al ritmo de Seiya.

Y así mirando hacia ese basto cielo la Princesa pudo ver que su decisión posiblemente estaba tomada.

La multitud ya estaba agolpada lista para presenciar tan lindo espectáculo. Rei y las demás buscaban a Serena entre la multitud.

**- ¿Creen que Sere ya esté aquí?-** preguntó Mina

**- Sino está en este lugar, no se donde se encuentre. En su casa no estaba a menos que se haya reunido con Seiya y …- **dijo Amy dejando la frase inconclusa

**- Por lo que vi en la mañana… no, definitivamente no está con Seiya-**respondió Lita

Rei, quien se había enterado de los últimos acontecimientos a través de sus amigas, deseaba tener un momento a solas con Serena y platicar con ella acerca de eso y también con Seiya pues a pesar de todo, sentía que no había actuado a la altura de las circunstancias, había hecho todo lo contrario a cooperar.

**- No me extrañaría que Seiya trate de hablar nuevamente con Serena, si mi memoria no me falla ese chico es el más persistente de toda la tierra-** dijo Rei medio sonriendo

**- ¿Acaso eso que vi es una sonrisa?, creí que estarías aún enojada con Seiya****-** preguntó Mina

Rei pensó antes de contestar

**- Por supuesto que lo estoy, pero no pue****do ser esa amiga egoísta que fui en el pasado cuando no entendí a Serena, si ella decide darse una segunda oportunidad yo no soy nadie para impedirlo además ella se lo merece, pero si por el contrario ella no quiere saber de él, la apoyaré de todas formas-**

**- Wow eso es tan distinto a la Rei que conocí y yo que pensé que saltarías sobre Seiya- **dijo Lita

**- Ganas no me faltan, pero no quiero ser la segunda Haruka esa actitud hace mucho daño a Serena… somos todas amigas, entre nosotras no debería haber ese comportamiento, además no lo sé, creo que tenemos que dar a entender a Serena que confiamos en ella ¿verdad?, que no cuestionaremos cada paso que da-**

**- Tienes razón Rei-** dijo Amy sonriéndole**- lo que sucedió con las Outers fue un golpe doloroso para ella, así que debemos de procurar apoyarla y ocupar ese espacio que dejaron, en la medida que sea posible-**

En eso estaban cuando divisaron a los lejos a los hermanos Kou y al no encontrar a Serena se acercaron a ellos-

**- ¿Chicos que hacen aquí? ****¿Vinieron a ver la lluvia de meteoritos?-** preguntó Mina bastante emocionada de ver a uno en particular.

**- Serena me platicó de la visión que tuvo Rei- **dijo Yaten mirando a la chica- **así que acordamos en que nosotros también vendríamos, por si llegase a ocurrir algo-**

**-¿Oh entonces sabes por casualidad donde puede encontrarse ella?-**

Yaten negó

**- Yo me fui de su casa temprano****, así que…-** en el momento en que comenzó a pronunciar esa frase, Yaten pudo darse cuenta que Mina escondía la mirada, lo mismo había sucedido otras veces curiosamente cuando él hacía alusión a Serena y él…podría ser… ¿podría ser que ella se sintiera celosa de su amistad con Serena?, eso sería algo para pensar largamente en la noche

**- Ya veo-** dijo Amy, quien de pronto se percató que los demás hermanos Kou habían desaparecido**- ¿Donde están Taiki y Seiya?-**

**- ¿Eh?, que extraño recién estaban junto a nosotros-** dijo Rei

**- Seguramente Taiki acompañó a Seiya a buscar a Serena-**pensó Amy

**- Entonces será mejor que esperemos aquí, creo que ella tiene algo que platicar con él-** acotó Yaten

**- ¿Y sabes de lo que se trata?-** le preguntó Mina de forma curiosa y también un poco enfadada.

**- Por supuesto que si Mina, Serena y yo somos amigos- **dijo Yaten, recalcando muy bien esa última frase

**- Por supuesto-** respondió Mina en el mismo tono.

Taiki y Seiya deambulaban esquivando a la multitud que se agolpaba por todos lados. Desde el momento en el que Seiya no vio a bombom junto a sus amigas tuvo esa sensación de que ella lo estaba esperando en otro lugar y su hermano decidió acompañarlo.

**- ¿En serio crees que ella te espera?-**

**- No lo sé, creo que sí, de todas formas ella no debería estar sola, se lo prometí a alguien-**

**- ¿Y se puede saber a quien?-**

Seiya lo miró de reojo

**- Si te lo digo no vayas a burlarte de mi… hoy soñé con la madre de bombom y no me refiero a la dulce señora que nos ha ****recibido con ricos pastelillos en su casa-**

Taiki guardó silencio un momento, mientras seguían abriéndose paso

**- ¿Conociste a la Reina Serenity? ¿Y dime como es?**** ¿Es tan hermosa como dicen?**

Seiya sonrió

**- Ella es muy bella, pero de una forma inalcanzable ¿me entiendes?, el punto es que me pidió que no abandonara a bombom, no sé si lo dijo en forma literal o no, así que me aseguraré de que este bien y después… espero tener la oportunidad de charlar con ella-**

**- Entonces supongo que deberás prepararte, porque allí esta ella**- dijo Taiki indicándole con el dedo.

Seiya frenó su caminar y le dio una mirada a su hermano, este le sonrió y le dio una palmadita en la espalda

**- Todo estará bien-**

**- Gracias-**

Seiya caminó lentamente, sintiendo los latidos frenéticos en su pecho y se sentó junto a ella.

Serena lo miró de reojo, pero continuó mirando hacia el cielo, en su corazón tenía la respuesta que buscaba, pero llevar eso a palabras eran tan complicado, no quería asustar a Seiya, ni hacerlo enfadar, solo quería su compañía así que aprovechó al máximo ese momento de tranquilidad.

**- ¿Qué haces bombom?-** dijo al fin Seiya rompiendo el silencio del que tanto había estado disfrutando Serena-

**- Solo estoy recordando… la primera vez que estuviste aqu****í, los momentos que vivimos en este lugar… siempre están en mi mente ¿sabes?-**

**- ****¿Porque hablas como si nosotros dos fuéramos del pasado?, como si la ya no pudiéramos tener un futuro aquí- **le preguntó Seiya tratando de contener sus emociones

Serena tomó la mano de Seiya con la esperanza que si hacía eso podría contener al chico.

**- Darien y yo platicamos… él está muy molesto…más de lo que podríamos haber imaginado-**

**- Él no está enfadado contigo, me detesta a mí-**

Ella negó.

**- No lo creo-**

Seiya trató de morderse la lengua pero no pudo resistir

**- ****¿y te afecta eso?-**

**- Me duele que quiera hacerme daño a través de las personas que quiero, me duele que quiera lastimarte-**

Seiya giró su cuerpo y Serena hizo lo mismo, quedando ambos de frente

**- ****Serena por favor dime que está pasando dame la oportunidad de… de escucharte de ser de ayuda en lo que sea-**

**- No solo tienes que escuchar sino que****…-** ella se interrumpió**- Darien desea que vuelta con él y no aceptará un no por respuesta, él quiere que nos cacemos y que todo sea como antes-**

Seiya asintió poco a poco estaba comenzando a comprender

**- No nos quiere ver juntos verdad-**

**- Es más que eso, el no nos quiere ver juntos… en este planeta-**

Del pecho de Serena brotó un gran sollozo, al fin todo lo que se encontraba contenido estaba saliendo y si bien creía que había llorado bastante los últimos días, gruesas lágrimas surcaron su rostro, lágrimas que fueron tiernamente limpiadas por Seiya

**- bombom porqué no me lo dijiste antes por que no acudiste a mí-**

**- ¿Para que? ¿Para que corrieras donde Darien y te pelearas con él? Entiéndeme no quería que las cosas se complicaran más, además yo estaba enfurecida contigo, ****¡pusiste todo mi amor en duda por un comentario estúpido!, ¡me gritaste como si fuera una desconocida, como si no supieras como soy!-** Seiya trató de tomar sus brazos, pero ella lo rechazó bruscamente.

**- ¡No déjame terminar!, ****me sentí... me sentí como una idiota por estar con alguien que no confía en mí ¡y te odié!, te odié por no estar conmigo ese día, por no estar conmigo en los días siguientes, por no abrazarme cuando quería llorar, cuando me sentía sola y solo quería tu compañía ¡me odiaba a mí misma por ser débil!, pero por sobretodo me odiaba a mí misma por desear escuchar tu voz diciéndome que todo estaría bien, que estaríamos juntos y nada malo sucedería, porque yo no sabía si las cosas volverían a estar bien otra vez y aún no lo sé-**

Seiya lentamente rodeó con sus brazos a Serena quien se desplomó en ellos, finalmente había encontrado el consuelo que necesitaba y que no había podido tener en días. Podrían decirle millones de palabras de apoyo, pero nada se comparaba a sentir la calidez de la única persona con la cual querrías compartir ese dolor.

**- Mi amor por favor cálmate, ya no llores****, ya estoy aquí, estoy contigo ¡mírame!-** le dijo tomándole la barbilla-** Soy yo Seiya y no te abandonaré, ¡grítame pégame ódiame! ¡Hazlo por favor! pero aún así no me iré de tu lado, porque te amo y… y puedo soportar cualquier cosa, pídeme cualquier cosa menos estar más separado de ti, ya no-**

Seiya se pegó aún más Serena y besó su cabello, la sentía tan cerca de él no solo de forma física, sino que al fin después de mucho tiempo nuevamente había llegado a su corazón. Serena más en calma, se separó un poco y entrelazó ambas manos con las de Seiya

**- Discúlpame**** pero necesitaba esto, poder decirte lo mucho que me molestó tu actitud quería ser sincera contigo y en especial quería compartir contigo lo de Darien, tenías derecho a saberlo, independiente de todo lo demás-**

**- Lo sé y no tengo nada que perdonar****, solo quédate así conmigo yo no necesito nada más que eso-**

Y así se quedaron durante largos minutos, mientras las primeras luces comenzaron a divisarse en el cielo.

La lluvia de meteoritos atravesaba el universo a tanta distancia de la tierra que incluso se confundían con estrellas fugaces. Serena giró su cuerpo y se recostó sobre el pecho de Seiya, este la abrazó suavemente y recostó su cabeza sobre el hombro de ella.

**- ****En estos momentos**- dijo Seiya al rato-** daría todo lo que tengo por estar mirando esto en otro lugar junto contigo-**

**- ¿Donde sería eso?-**

Él lo pensó por un momento.

**- Bajo aquel árbol en Kimokku, donde prometí amarte por toda la eternidad-**

Serena recordaba perfectamente eso, pero el corazón se le encogió de tal forma que no pudo hablar.

**- Fui un tonto y tendrías toda la razón**- dijo Seiya al fin-** en pensar que no merezco estar a tu lado y es cierto mereces a alguien que no te haga sufrir ni tampoco llorar y que cumpla sus promesas como tú misma dijiste hoy en la mañana-**

Serena se dio la vuelta para confrontarlo.

**- bombom ****podré haber roto muchas promesas, pero hay juramentos que siempre se mantendrán intactos, como el que te hice aquel día-**

**- Seiya yo…****-**

**- Jamás podré volver a ver el cielo sin recordar esa tarde bajo la sombra del árbol, ese día me convencí que no me había equivocado, que mi elección había sido la correcta, que le había entregado mi corazón a la persona indicada y esa persona siempre serás solo tú ¿dime, tu elección sigue siendo la correcta?-**

¿Cuántas veces le podían hacer esa pregunta y tener siempre la misma respuesta?, ni aún las circunstancias eran capaces de alterar eso. Lo había comprendido hace unos momentos atrás, ella ya no se pertenecía, se había entregado por voluntad propia esa había sido su elección, la primera de muchas más que vendrán al lado de Seiya.

**- Yo… siempre he tenido muchos sueños, algunos se han ido cumpliendo con el tiempo y otros se cumplirán en el futuro, pero mi anhelo más grande se hizo realidad el día en que vi tus ojos y supe que aún me amabas a pesar del tiempo y la distancia… podremos discutir, no querer vernos e incluso alejarnos, pero mi corazón siempre seguirá a tu corazón, se siente ****perdido en la oscuridad si no está el tuyo para alumbrarle el camino… mi destino siempre querrá alcanzar tu destino-**

Serena puso su mano sobre el corazón de Seiya y este se acercó a ella para por fin poder besarla, besarla como si fuera la primera vez que escuchara de sus labios un te amo.

Atrás quedaron las inseguridades, los miedos y la tristeza, simplemente los dejaron atrás como si nunca hubieran estado allí. Con cada grito de la muchedumbre se detenían solo un momento pero eso no era suficiente para interrumpirlos. Eran besos cargados de ansia, de necesidad del otro. ¡Que importaba que frente a ellos se estuviera desarrollando un precioso espectáculo, que la gente al pasar los observara y que importaba que todos sus amigos los estuvieran mirando desde el árbol más cercano!, aunque eso no lo sabían.

* * *

**- Wow-** dijo Mina al rato**- eso es… a lo que yo llamo una reconciliación-**

**- ¿Y tú que sabes de reconciliaciones Mina?- **preguntó Lita de forma pícara

**- No me digas que tú y Armand tuvieron un par de reconciliaciones eh?- **

**- ¿Armand?-** preguntó Yaten subiendo el tono de voz

**- ¡Shhh!-** dijo Rei**- ¡Por Dios llevan aproximadamente veinte minutos de reconciliación!, porque no se consiguen un lugar…- **dijo Rei sonrojándose **-¿un lugar para reconciliaciones?-**

**- ¿Un lugar como qué amiga?-** preguntó Mina toda inocente

**- ¡Chicas ya basta! Dejen de hablar de… de esas cosas****, además solo se están besando-** dijo Amy llamando a la compostura

**- Amy sabes que bromeamos ****¿o acaso tu y Richard nunca discutieron y luego hicieron las pases?-** dijo Mina sin pudor

**- ¿Richard?-** preguntó esta vez Taiki casi gritando

**- ¡Shhhh!-** dijo nuevamente Rei**- Armand y Richard fueron unos chicos que conocimos en el pasado y que se relacionaron con Mina y Amy**

**- ¿Relacionaron?-** preguntó Yaten directamente a Mina quien del asombro no alcanzó a responder

**- ¿Qué importa eso ahora?-** preguntó esta vez Lita**- ¿creen que hayan resuelto todos sus problemas?**

**- ¿Te queda alguna duda de ello?-** respondió Rei

**- Esto está muy mal chicas, no deberíamos estar aquí-** dijo Amy sintiéndose culpable-

**- Yo opino lo mismo-** dijo Taiki

**- Pues si a ustedes no les interesa aprender como se reconcilian un hombre y una mujer ¡pues vayan a darse una vuelta o tomen un libro y nos dejan espiar en paz!-** dijo Mina casi enojada por la interrupción-

**- ¡Ouch!-** dijo Yaten, lo que causó una mirada coqueta de parte de Mina y una sonrisa del chico

**- Eh chicos- **dijo Taiki**- creo que tenemos peores problemas que si sentirnos o no culpables-**

**- ¿Umm?-** dijo Rei

**- ****Darien acaba de llegar al parque… y no viene solo**- respondió el chico

Todos los presentes fijaron su mirada en Darien… y en las Outers

**- ¡Demonios!-** dijo Yaten**- tenemos que hacer algo rápido sino esto terminará muy mal**

Todas miraron a Yaten

**- ¿Qué tan mal?**- preguntó Rei

**- ¿Acaso Serena no ha hablado con ustedes?-** todas fruncieron en ceño lo que claramente significaba que no**- bueno es lo menos importante ahora, si Haruka los ve juntos será igual de malo-**

**- ¿Qué hacemos? Correr hacia ellos avisarles e irnos**- propuso Rei

**- No creo que sea la mejor idea, si nos ven a nosotros correr hacia un punto del parque, sabrán inmediatamente donde se encuentran ellos-** dijo Amy

**- y que propones**- preguntó Lita

**-¡Un mensaje de texto!-** dijo Yaten al mismo tiempo que sacaba su celular y le enviaba un mensaje a ambos al mismo tiempo**- espero que lo lean**

**

* * *

**

Mientras Serena y Seiya se encontraban en su propio paraíso eran completamente ajenos a lo que se desarrollaba a su alrededor.

**- Sey-** dijo Serena apenas despegándose de los labios del chico**- mi celular está sonando-**

**- mm…-** dijo Seiya- **el mío también, quien puede ser tan inoportuno como para llamar en el momento en el que estoy besando al amor de mi vida**

Serena se sonrió y siguió unida a Seiya

**- Cualquier persona que no sepa que me estás besando-**

**- Eso es imposible-** dijo Seiya- **el mundo entero tendría que estar enterado que estoy besando a la dueña de mi corazón-**

Serena rió por lo cursi que sonaba eso, de pronto Seiya tomó una gran bocanada de aire

**- ¡Hey gente de todo el mundo!-** gritó el chico**- favor de no llamar ni interrumpir, estoy besando a la mujer de mi vida ¿entendido?-**

Serena enrojeció y luego rió así como también la mayoría de las personas que se encontraban más cercanos a ellos, rodeó a Seiya con sus brazos y lo silenció con un beso.

El pequeño inconveniente es que ese acto de amor no solo llamó la atención de los cercanos sino que de toda el parque.

* * *

**- ¡Maldición!-** gritó Yaten- **¡porque mi hermano tiene que comportarse como un romántico justo ahora!-**

**- Lo del teléfono no funcionó así que vayamos al plan b**- dijo Rei

**- Y ese sería…-** preguntó Lita

- **Esperemos que no los hayan visto**- dijo Mina esperanzada

**- Demasiado tarde-** dijo Amy-** ya se dirigen hacia allá-**

**

* * *

**

**- ****Así que a esto de dedicas ahora-** preguntó una voz filosa**- a dar espectáculos en público.**

Serena y Seiya terminaron su beso abruptamente cuando escucharon aquella voz y ambos se pusieron alerta al instante. Ella se juró a si misma que no reaccionaría de la misma forma débil que antes, mientras que Seiya no permitiría que nadie lo detuviera, esta vez se defendería.

**- Haruka- **dijo Serena aún sentada junto a Seiya**- que agradable sorpresa-**

**- ¡Que diablos te crees que estas haciendo con este sujeto!-**

Seiya se puso de pie y ofreció su mano a Serena, ya de frente a Haruka pudieron percatarse que Uranus no estaba sola, junto a ella estaba Michiru… y también Darien

**- Este sujeto-** dijo Seiya irguiendo su cabeza**- tiene nombre**-

**- ¡Tú no eres nadie para hablarnos así!-**

**- Se lo que no soy- **le respondió Seiya desafiante**- no soy un desertor, un traidor y un desleal como tú y las demás-**

**- ¡Como te atreves!-** dijo Haruka dando un paso adelante para alcanzar a Seiya, quien también hizo lo mismo, pero fue retenido por la firme mano de Serena-

**- ¡No!-** le dijo ella**- tú no eres así, hay personas a nuestro alrededor que pueden salir lastimadas por nuestra culpa-**

**- ¡Dejalo!- **le gritó Haruka**- deja que se acerque tengo unas ganas enormes de acabar con esto de una buena vez. **

Seiya la observó a Serena a pesar de la ira que lo envolvía estuvo de acuerdo

**- Tienes razón-**

**- ****Serena- **le dijo Darien quien hasta el momento solo se había dedicado a observar cada detalle entre la pareja-** que haces en este lugar con él**

Ella enfocó su mirada en aquel hombre que la mirada con desaprobación ¿Qué le sucedía a todo el mundo? Es que acaso todos tenían el derecho de meterse en sus asuntos así como así, eso solo se lo dejaba a sus padres e incluso a Seiya. Estaba harta de esa actitud

**- Estoy con Seiya, ¡por que se llama Seiya Haruka!, mirando el espectáculo que interrumpieron de forma tan gentil****-**

**- Creo que eso era lo menos que estaban haciendo-** comentó Michiru

**- Y eso a ti que te importa-** dijo Seiya más que harto.

**- Princesa-** dijo otra vez Darien con una voz más suave**- nosotros teníamos un trato-**

Seiya tembló levemente, le estaba costando trabajo no reaccionar como un troglodita, solo la mano de Serena quien lo apretaba fuertemente le impedía hacerlo.

**- Entre tú y yo no hay ningún trato me diste tiempo para que te diera una respuesta ¡y no me llames Princesa! soy Serena-**

Darien guardó silencio y fulminó con la mirada a Seiya, quería separar sus manos

**- ****¿Tú eres el culpable de todo esto verdad? ahora solo te quedas callado observando satisfecho el resultado de tus intrigas ¿Creo que estás contento verdad?-**

**- Darien no le hables así a…-**

En ese minuto Seiya le dio un apretón

**- Por favor bombom déjame contestarle-**

Serena quiso en ese minuto tener un poder sobrenatural de leer mentes o de medir las sensaciones de los demás, trató de detectar algún sentimiento de rabia en Seiya, pero este le dio una pequeña sonrisa y quedó más aliviada-

**- Si Sey-**

**- Yo no necesité de trucos- **le dijo Seiya en cuanto soltaba la mano de Serena **-intrigas o tratos para poder estar junto a esta mujer, sufrí como no te puedes imaginar cuando ella solo tenía ojos para ti sonreía y respiraba por ti, pero la abandonaste la dejaste sola, mientras todos nosotros incluidos las que ahora están junto a ti-** indicando a Haruka y Michiru-** nos preocupábamos día y noche por su bienestar-**

**- Y te aprovechaste en ****mi ausencia, eres un cínico-** le respondió Darien

**- Yo no saqué partido de nada ****¡yo la amaba!, pero me comporté como el mejor amigo, estuve ahí cuando me necesito y cuando volviste me retiré cuando me di cuenta que estaba de sobra- **

**-Nunca estuviste demás- **le dijo Serena

Seiya le sonrió de lado y besó su mano

**- Si ella no estaba siendo feliz contigo eso es algo de lo que nunca me enteré, yo estaba resignado en mi mundo a vivir sin ella, hasta que la vi aparecer aquella noche ****¿que querías que hiciera que la devolviera a su mundo a su vida, que le dijera que no la amaba que no quería su compañía?, yo no le hubiera mentido-**

Darien miró a Serena quien solo tenía ojos para Seiya, ¿en que momento Serena había dejado de ser feliz y con él y se había conformado con esta persona sin escrúpulos?.

**- Por tú culpa el futuro por el cual hemos luchado está destruyéndose, ****serás el responsable de todo lo malo que suceda-**

Seiya se sonrió de forma irónica, no iba a caer en este juego otra vez, no más remordimiento por algo que él no había provocado, si debía ser condenado sería por querer amar y proteger a bombom.

**- ¿Quieres que me sienta culpable?, por supuesto que no lo harás, ya he tenido suficiente de eso. No volveré a sentirme responsable por los sueño****s de una tropa de egoístas, porque eso es lo que son, no les importa pasar por encima de los deseos de esta mujer a la que juraron proteger-**

**- ¿Qué sabes tú de eso?-** dijo Darien dando un paso hacia delante**- Eres un chiquillo inmaduro que quiso conquistar lo que le era imposible tener y ahora que lo lograste ¿que?-**

**- ****¿Sabes quien soy Darien?-** dijo Seiya sonriéndole y dejando atrás a Serena**- soy el hombre con el que mi bombom decidió estar y no me moveré de su lado si eso es lo que pretendes con tus amenazas, así que aprende a vivir con ello-**

Darien acortó aún más la distancia y se aferró el brazo de Seiya, este tomó y lo desarmó

**- ¡Tú no estarás mucho tiempo aquí te lo juro!-**

**- ¡Oblígame!-** le gritó Seiya

**- ¡Ya verás como lo hago idiota!-**

**- ****¡Basta!-** le dijo Serena a Darien**- no te atrevas a acercarte a él-**

**- Tú sabes muy bien que hablo en serio ¡él se irá de aquí!-** le respondió tomándola fuertemente del hombro.

**- ¡****No la toques!-** dijo Seiya agarrando el brazo de Darien y lanzándolo hacia atrás

Ella miró a su ex -novio desafiante y estúpidamente como si fuera un enemigo. Esto terminaría aquí, quizás con el acto más egoísta que podría cometer en toda su existencia y las anteriores. Todos los dioses del cosmos la iban a castigar por eso, estaría pagando el resto de sus posteriores vidas, reencarnaciones y demás. _"Mamá y amigas perdónenme"- _pensó Serena.

**- Pues si tu puedes jugar al Rey yo también puedo ser la Reina**- dijo Serena poniéndose frente a él ante la sorpresa de todos los demás presentes-** tú le pones un dedo encima a Seiya o a cualquiera de su familia y nuestra alianza se termina aquí mismo, si tu crees que puedes manejar nuestras vidas como si fuéramos marionetas te equivocas. Si él se va, yo también y la protección del Reino Lunar y todos los demás planetas de este sistema solar. Destiérralo y tu mundo se queda sin mí y mis sailors.**

Darien abrió sus ojos a más no poder, Seiya miró a su bombom pero guardó silencio, mientras que todos los demás espectadores enfocaron su mirada en Serena quien seguía con el ceño fruncido, pero nadie alcanzó a responder, pues la tierra se comenzó a mover de forma violenta, las personas comenzaron a correr de un lado a otro, Serena se aferró a Seiya y de pronto una gran luz cayó del cielo a pocos kilómetros del lugar.

Al parecer la pelea tendría que ser dejada para después. La visión de Rei estaba comenzando.

*****SyS*****

Hola a todos! disculpen si el capitulo es muy largo! pero despues de dar mi examen me relaje y escribi y escribi!, grazias a las muchas personas que siguen mi historia eso realmente me pone feliz! y los insto a dejar Reviews es la unica forma de saber lo que se puede mejorar y lo que se debe dejar como esta! muchas grazias a los que me dejan mensajitos ! en espcial a** Meriy88, marivi 1982, Serena princesita Hale, Miriamelle, Princesita Lunar de Kou , **graziass sus palabras me alegran y me alientan besos para usteds amigas!

y nos vemos el proximo!


	18. Visitas noticias y comienzos inesperados

"_No, no aparta a dos almas amadoras adverso caso ni cruel porfía: nunca mengua el amor ni se desvía, y es uno y sin mudanza a todas horas" (William Shakespeare)._

**Capitulo XVIII****. Visitas, noticias y comienzos inesperados.**

Serena se mantuvo apegada al abrazo de Seiya, quienes no habían notado la presencia de las Inners y los demás hermanos Kou. Sus expresiones iban desde la sorpresa a la cautela, si bien habían escuchado lo que Serena le había dicho a Darien, la mayoría de los presentes no entendían a lo que se refería, pero si intuían que no era un asunto sin importancia, la mirada de furia de Darien y la seriedad de La Princesa solo confirmaban sus sospechas.

Michiru y Haruka estaban a punto de retirarse al lugar de la explosión, pero Rei se puso frente a ellas.

**- ****¿Ustedes lo sabían verdad? es por eso que están aquí y no tuvieron la consideración de compartido con nosotros-**

Haruka miró por sobre su hombro.

**- ¿Compartir? Cuando vas a entender que por culpa de ****esta Princesa estamos en bandos contrarios, además ustedes también están aquí ¿no?, supongo que tu don las alertó-**

Rei pestañeó golpeada por la frialdad de la guerrera.

**- Ese no es el punto-**

**- Podrías terminar con tu palabrería**** chiquilla o mejor aún utilízala con Sailor Moon, al parecer ha perdido la cordura-** dirigiéndose a Serena**- ¡y te advierto que las Outers no seguiremos tu jueguito!-**

Serena saltó del lado de Seiya para enfrentar a Haruka, Rei se movió levemente hacia un lado, un poco extrañada por la ira en la expresión de Serena.

**- ¡Y tu cuando vas a entender que eres una Sailor****, que estas bajo mis órdenes! tú y las demás guerreras exteriores tienen sus responsabilidades porque mi madre así lo dijo y soy Serenity la continuadora de su legado, ¡estoy harta!-**le dijo subiendo el tono de la voz a uno cada vez más enérgico**- harta de tu arrogancia, ¡quien te dijo que eras superior a nosotros! ¿Eh? ¿Dime esas fueron las órdenes de mi familia? ¡Que podías gritarme cuando quisieras, que podías humillar a mis Sailors a mis amigas, a mi novio! ¡Respóndeme Sailor Uranus!-**

Michiru abrió la boca para tratar de balbucear algo pero no pudo, así como ninguno de los que estaban allí presenciando por primera vez a la Princesa imponiendo su autoridad. El corazón Haruka latió de forma estrepitosa.

**- Yo no voy a aceptar…-**

**- ¡Tú nada!, respóndeme Uranus cuales fueron las órdenes de la Reina Serenity, te lo ordeno-**

Haruka se negaba a cumplir con ese mandato, pero la recia expresión de Serena le decía que esto no era algo a lo que se podría rehusar.

**- Nuestro deber es proteger al Reino Lunar y a los demás planetas de amenazas exteriores-**

**- ¿Y dime quien soy yo?-**

**- Esto es ridículo- **grito Uranus

**- respóndele-** dijo Seiya

**- Eres la soberana del Reino Lunar-**

Serena la miró triunfante y Haruka juró para sí que nunca le perdonaría esto.

**- Esta es la última vez que permito me hables así-**

**- Oh no-** dijo Serena medio sonriendo**- Esta es la primera de muchas veces te lo aseguro-**

**- Haruka vamos tenemos otras cosas de que preocuparnos-**

Michiru tiro de su brazo y Haruka rompió el contacto con Serena. La satisfacción en el rostro de la Princesa por haberla doblegado de esa forma era algo de lo que nunca se podría olvidar, en el pasado siempre había deseado que ella tuviera la confianza suficiente para imponer sus designios, pero que empleara esa actitud con ella era muy distinto.

Finalmente ambas se marcharon, junto con Darien quien no pronunció palabra después de escuchar la dura advertencia de Serena ¿estaba hablando en serio? ¿Sería capaz de romper una alianza que traspasaba las fronteras del tiempo por… por él? Sabía que la protección de las guardianas de los planetas era fundamental para la supervivencia de la tierra, si no contaba con ellas… ni con el Cristal de Plata… Darien se dio cuenta que el amor que durante siglos se había profesado con la Princesa de la Luna se esfumó aquél mismo día en el que ella decidió marchar para ir en busca de Seiya. Entre ellos jamás volvería a existir la misma relación, ya no había amor, ni confianza, ya no quedaba nada de lo que alguna vez había sido el cuento de hadas perfecto.

Le dio un último vistazo a Serena y también a Seiya quien la abrazaba de forma protectora, de pronto el peso de la realidad había caído sobre sus hombros de forma abrumadora.

Las demás guardianas_- sus amigas-_ miraban a Serena en busca de respuestas, pues habían escuchado la última parte de su plática con Darien y la verdad no comprendían nada.

**- Serena-** dijo Rei al fin**- ¿nos puedes explicar que está sucediendo aquí, porque le dijiste eso a Darien?-**

**- No nos malinterpretes no queremos entrometernos en tus asuntos, solo queremos saber porque ****está en duda la protección a este planeta- **preguntó Amy de forma más suave.

Serena les dedicó una mirada cansada esto había sido demasiado para ella, la culpa por amenazar a Darien de forma tan autoritaria le estaba pasando la cuenta, ella no era así, jamás había actuado de esta forma tan… poco civilizada y ahora le había gritado a Haruka… Uranus siempre trataba a los demás como si estuvieran bajo sus pies, ¿pero eso la hacía merecedora del trato que le había dado?

**- Chicas hay algo que no les he dicho, pero este no es el momento, les juro que después nos reuniremos y sabrán todo lo que ha sucedido-**

**- Pero Serena…-** dijo Mina no conforme con la respuesta-

**- Ella tiene razón- **dijo Yaten de pronto**- debemos ir a investigar que fue lo que ha sucedido. A eso hemos venido ¿no?-**

**- Si es mejor que vayamos-** dijo Seiya tomando la mano de Serena**- después habrá tiempo de charlar.**

Rei frunció el ceño, el no saber lo que estaba sucediendo le enojaba, pero lo primero era averiguar que tan real había sido su visión.

**- Si vamos-**

**

* * *

**

Serena y Seiya iban caminando un poco más atrás que el resto. Ella trataba de poner toda su concentración en lo que encontraría metros más allá, en cambio Seiya no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había ocurrido. Si bien esperaba la típica reacción de Haruka y hasta podría haber esperado la actitud de Darien… no imaginaba la de bombom. Ella había amenazado con algo realmente grande y si sus palabras conciliadoras no habían podido convencer a Darien, él creía que esto si ayudaría, porque él no pensaba que Serena cumpliera con su amenaza ¿o sí?... y bueno otra cosa era lo que había ocurrido con Uranus y aunque por muy inmaduro que pareciera, le había puesto realmente feliz la entereza de su bombom. Ella podía hasta en cierto punto rehuir de la Reina que representaba, pero no por eso dejaría de serlo, era parte de su ser.

**-¿bombom?-**

**- ¿Mmm?-** dijo Serena-

Seiya la miró

**- Se que podrías creer que soy una mala persona por alegrarme por estas**** cosas, pero estoy muy orgulloso de lo que hiciste hoy-**

Serena se detuvo un momento.

**- Creo que me excedí, no debí de decirle eso a Darien y no lo malentiendas es solo que…en ese minuto no pensé en nada más que en nosotros y eso no está bien, las personas de este mundo no tienen la culpa de…-**

**- ¿De tener un soberano que no es capaz de tragarse su orgullo y velar por ellos?-** le dijo Seiya antes que ella completara la frase, le tendió la mano y ella la acepto

**- ****Bombom, te pide a ti que te comportes como lo que eres ¿y que queda para él?, si tú no hubieras existido o las chicas no hubieran nacido en este planeta ¿que habría sido de este lugar? Él como guardián de este planeta debería ser conciente que no puede depender de otros… o al menos eso creo yo-**

Serena lo observó detenidamente. Ella definitivamente había actuado de forma egoísta, pero en parte Seiya tenía razón, ¿Cómo se había defendido la tierra antes que ella apareciera o más aún antes que Endimion y Serenity se hubieren conocido en el Milenio de Plata?, ese pensamiento no le ayudaba a eliminar el remordimiento, pero si lo mitigaba.

**- ¿Eso crees tú?-** le dijo con una sonrisa**- serías un gran líder**-

Seiya se sonrojó levemente.

**- bombom no me gusta hablar de esos temas, solo quiero tomarte la mano y volver a besarte ****así como antes que nos interrumpieran groseramente. Solo quería que supieras lo mucho que te admiro. Te amo-**

**- ¡Hey! si me amas pues tienes que amar todo lo que viene conmigo ¿no?, incluso la corona que debería ir en mi cabeza. Y lo que dije es cierto, serías un gran gobernante, honesto, justo y considerado con su pueblo-**

Seiya rió contento y continuaron caminando

**- He tenido dos grandes maestras. La princesa Kakkyu siempre fue ****clemente y muy querida por su pueblo y después estás tú, que posees el corazón mas bondadoso de todo el universo y lo mejor es que es mío-**

Serena acarició la palma de su mano con su pulgar

**- Vamos, será mejor que alcancemos a los demás, quiero estar ahí si algo malo sucede****-**

**

* * *

**

Las luces de las calles parpadeaban, haciendo el trayecto cada vez más oscuro, la tierra se tambaleaba de vez en cuando, pero más lejanos.

**- Esto parece una película de terror**- comentó Mina

**- ¿Asustada?- **preguntó Yaten

**- Claro que no, solo que el escenario se me hizo familiar**- contestó Mina medio sonrojada, lo que se estaba haciendo normal entre ellos

**- Umm-**dijo Yaten burlándose abiertamente

**- Deberíamos preocuparnos de Rei**- dijo Mina cambiando de tema**- si tus sueños son siempre así… deberías hacerte ver ¿no?-**

**- Por que no guardas silencio Mina no me molestes-**

**- Si Mina déjala no debe ser agrad**…- dijo Serena defendiendo a su amiga, pero en ese mismo momento la mano de Rei la sostuvo fuertemente.

**- ¡Alto!- **grito Rei

Todos frenaron su andar y esperaron a que Rei hablara.

**- ¿Qué pasa?**- preguntó Taiki

**- ¿Que acaso no ven el suelo por el que están andando?**

En ese mismo momento todos bajaron la vista para encontrarse con enormes manchas negras repartidas por toda la calle y alrededores. Taiki se agachó para poder examinarlas mejor.

**- Ten cuidado**- le dijo Amy casi de forma inconsciente

Taiki la observó desde donde se encontraba y le sonrió

**- No te preocupes estaré bien-**

El chico tocó el suelo y tocó su textura, luego se llevó una pequeña muestra a la nariz

**- Huele a quemado viene del ****suelo-**

Rei estaba cada vez más impaciente, la visión de la noche anterior se hacía cada vez más real

**- Para quemarlo así de rápido tiene que haberse tratado de una gran concentración de calor**- pensó Amy en voz alta

**¡****Miren**!- exclamó Mina

Unos metros más adelante un enorme trozo de meteorito brillaba sobre el piso, era color gris, de roca lisa y su redondez era casi perfecta. Estaba posado en medio de la calle, unos pocos curiosos se acercaron hacia el lugar aprovechando de tomar fotos de tal fenómeno, mientras que Serena y los demás se encontraban cautelosos.

**- Esto es muy extraño- **dijo Amy

**- Si es de locos hay un enorme pedazo de roca en la calle-**comentó Mina

**- Bueno no me refería solo a eso- **le respondió Amy con una sonrisa-** si un objeto del espacio logra atravesar la atmósfera de la tierra en parte es por su gran velocidad por lo tanto al momento del impacto debiera de aterrizar de forma brusca-**

**- Si ¿y?-** continuó Mina

**- ¿Acaso ves algún rastro de aterrizaje violento por aquí? este objeto no dejó pista nisiquiera se formó un cráter, nada- **

**- Es como si hubiera estado programado para llegar a este lugar ¿verdad?- **dijo Lita de pronto

**- ¿Creen ****que haya alguien dentro de esa roca?- **

**- No sería la primera vez que recibimos visitantes de esta forma ¿recuerdan a Alan y Anne?-**

**- Oh si, como olvidar a Alan-**

Todas las chicas rodaron sus ojos

**- Mina por favor concéntrate**- dijo Serena

**- ****Está bien-** dijo ella refunfuñando

**- Será mejor acercarnos más, debemos ver si esa piedra gigante tiene algún signo o indicio que nos indique que hace aquí-**propuso Taiki

**- Con cuidado-** previno Amy

Entre más cercana se encontraba a esa roca más iba creciendo en el corazón de Serena un sentimiento de preocupación. De pronto un frío recorrió su espalda lo mismo que le producía ese sueño que tan recurrente volvía a su mente una y otra vez. Nuevamente tuvo la impresión que algo iba tras ella.

**- Chicas-** dijo Serena con un nudo en la garganta**- es mejor que nos transformemos**-

Seiya quien notó la voz afectada de Serena se volvió a mirarla

**- ¿Estas bien?-**

**- Yo…solo quiero que estemos listas-**

Rei también la miró

**- Sere que pasa-**

Serena se sentía falta de aire, hasta su ultima terminación nerviosa le decía que tuviera cuidado… observaba de un lugar a otro pero no veía nada extraño, aún así confiaba más en su sentido común que en su vista.

**- Hay ****algo o alguien aquí lo sé-** respondió Serena apretándose el pecho**- ya he sentido esto antes en mis sueños, es la misma sensación de… de aflicción, de estar alerta-**

**- ¿Qué sueños?-** preguntó Seiya sosteniéndola la mano, pero Serena se soltó-

**- Chicas confíen en mi transformémonos-** dijo oprimiendo su broche-

Sus amigas se miraron y luego asintieron. Luego de transformadas, escucharon pasos detrás de ellas, eran las Outers y Darien quienes al notar la presencia de la Princesa y los demás optaron por tomar distancia, aún no podían asimilar del todo la forma en como Serena los había tratado, pero hasta ellos eran concientes que no era el lugar para continuar con aquel tema.

**- Vamos-** indicó Sailor Moon**- tenemos que avanzar**

**- Sailor Moon- **dijo de pronto una voz. Ella se dio la vuelta sobresaltada, era Sailor Plut quien se encontraba junto a Sailor Uranus.

Plut caminó unos metros y Serena hizo lo mismo, ante la mirada suspicaz de las demás guerreras

**- ¿Qué sucede?-** preguntó Sailor Moon de forma cortante.

Sailor Plut la contempló un momento.

**- Las puertas del tiempo**** han sido bloqueadas sin causa aparente ¿dime tú haz decidido hacerlo?-**

Serena consideró la pregunta. De lo último que se había preocupado estos días era de eso

**- No, no había pensado en eso**

Plut asintió.

**- ****Si no fuiste tú posiblemente puede haber sido la Reina Serenity, yo no he tenido comunicación con ella desde hace mucho, pero creo que me habría informado de ser esa su decisión ¿Crees que ella lo hizo?-**

Serena nuevamente guardó silencio. No había tenido la oportunidad de platicar con su madre desde hace tiempo ni tampoco había tenido noticias de ella, salvo aquel día en el que decidió no casarse con Darien, le había rogado a la luna una señal y podría jurar que sintió su presencia. No sabía si estaba molesta por todo lo ocurrido, pero de ser así estaba segura que ella se lo habría hecho saber, su madre no haría nada sin comentárselo antes

**- Estoy segura que ella no lo ha hecho, en todo caso Setsuna ****¿que tiene que ver eso con lo que está pasando? no comprendo-**

Plut solo frunció el ceño

**- ****Un nuevo ser ha llegado a este planeta, su presencia es casi imperceptible para la gente común, nosotros no somos gente ordinaria pero aún así el Príncipe no lo ha detectado y el espejo de Neptune solo muestra imágenes vagas, está actuando en forma cautelosa no quiere ser visto aún y si no sabemos quien es…-**

Serena casi sonrió

**- ¿Me estás tratando de decir que tenga cuidado? ¿Por qué me estás ayudando después de todo?-**

Plut sostuvo su mirada de forma firme

**- ****La verdad estoy intrigada… las puertas del tiempo siempre se habían mantenido abiertas para mi que soy su guardiana y si la influencia de la Luna no lo provocó me pregunto que fue… y con respecto a tus dudas yo no te estoy ayudando, solo te estoy diciendo algo que ya sabías ¿verdad?-**

Y luego de eso caminó nuevamente al lado de Haruka. Serena contempló por donde la Sailor se había marchado y luego hizo lo mismo. Se había enterado de dos cosas: la primera es que las puertas del tiempo habían sido cerradas de forma misteriosa y la segunda era que no había sido la única en tener la certeza de que un nuevo enemigo les hacía compañía, lo raro era que la mayoría de las personas no lo percibiera ¿Cómo podía pasar desapercibido para ellos una energía tan potente?

**- ¿Qué quería Plut?-** preguntó Mina mientras todos escuchaban atentos la respuesta-

**- Solo quería preguntarme algo- **le respondió Serena de forma cortante

**- Ah ¿y que era eso?**

Serena solo enfocó su vista hacia el frente

**- Será mejor que vayamos a ver-**

Ella caminó primero, dejando a todos desconcertados

**- Serena Serena-** dijo Rei**- nos estas ocultando muchas cosas, a todos-**

* * *

Finalmente todos se encontraban frente a esa gran roca.

Sailor Moon estaba un poco más adelante, quería disipar sus dudas, saber si realmente dentro de ella encontraría a aquel ser que inconcientemente esperaba conocer, estaba curiosa pero debía actuar de forma prudente.

Yaten de pronto estuvo a su lado y al rato se sintió más aliviada, aunque sonara extraño Yaten se había convertido de un tiempo a esta parte en un gran soporte para Serena, sus concejos no iban precisamente acompañados de sutileza, eran duros pero sinceros y ella necesitaba eso, que la dejaran de tratar como si se fuera a romper en cualquier minuto y Yaten era especialista en eso.

**- Hey- **dijo a modo de saludo**- bonito discurso le haz dado a Darien y Haruka, debo decir que me dejaste helado-**

Serena no lo miró y Yaten continuó

**- Pero lo que haz hecho fue muy arriesgado-**

**- Lo sé-**

**- Puede ser que tus amigas no estén de acuerdo-**

**- Lo sé-**

**- Puede ser que Darien no ceda y tendrías que cumplir tu promesa-**

**- Yaten, lo sé-** le dijo Serena con la voz cansada

**- ¿Te estoy molestando?-** preguntó de pronto y ella se rió despacio

**- Eres más como la voz**** de mi conciencia exteriorizada como si tuviera vida propia o algo así-**

**- Serena-** le dijo Yaten más amable**- gracias por defender a Seiya y a nosotros también, gracias por consideraos así de importantes-** y ambos se sonrieron

**- ****¿Y dime en tu sueño también estábamos frente a un pedazo de roca todo el tiempo?-**

**- ****Amy-** dijo Serena interrumpiendo la plática con el chico**- ¿crees que esta cosa tenga alguna entrada?-**

**- Muy inteligente Sailor Moon-** susurró Yaten en forma burlesca, Sailor Moon rodó sus ojos

**- Yaten déjame en paz-** y se acercó más a Mercury.

En ese momento comenzó a temblar nuevamente y esta vez la intensidad fue tal que una gran grieta se formó bajo los pies de las Sailors, la tierra crujía furiosa. El movimiento era mucho más prolongado que los anteriores y cuando al fin se detuvo estaban tan preocupados por el estado de los que tenían a su lado, que no se percataron que frente a ellos estaba una mujer.

Su rostro era pálido, su cabello rubio caía sobre los hombros y sus ojos estaban fijos en las guardianas que la observaban con distintas expresiones. La mirada de aquella mujer era fría, la misma frialdad que Serena había sentido momentos antes, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y cuando los ojos de ella se cruzaron con los de Serena cambiaron de expresión y se detuvieron. Sailor Moon se dio cuenta que sus presentimientos estaban acertados, ella la buscaba.

**- Quien eres-** preguntó Lita de forma grave

La mujer quiso dar un paso hacia Serena, pero sutilmente Rei y Seiya estuvieron junto a ella y finalmente se retractó.

**- Saludos, veo que ustedes son las famosas guerreras que están al cuidado de la señora de ****la Luna… mi nombre es Cinnia-**

Nunca habían escuchado su nombre, pero al parecer ella sabía de su existencia-

**- A que has venido-** preguntó Seiya

Cinnia lo observó de pronto y un pequeño destello se pudo apreciar en su mirada

**- No se quien eres tú-** le dijo ella**- pero me eres remotamente familiar hay algo en ti que me recuerda a otra persona, ¿acaso eres el soberano de este planeta?-**

**- No, no lo soy-** dijo Seiya un poco molesto por la pregunta que lo relacionaba directamente con Darien

**- Pues entonces no me interesa platicar contigo-** le respondió ella sonriendo mientras Seiya se mordía los labios para no dejar escapar algún comentario que denotara su incomodidad.

**- Yo soy el ****guardián de este planeta-** dijo de pronto Darien caminando hacia ella con gesto orgulloso al tiempo que pasaba por el costado de Seiya, se ubicó frente a Cianna pero manteniendo una prudente distancia

**- Su alteza-** dijo ella con una inclinación**- es un gusto estar frente a usted y en su planeta**

Darien la examinó detalladamente

**- Al parecer tú sabes mucho de los habitantes de este planeta, sin embargo yo no recuerdo haberte conocido alguna vez, ¿de donde vienes?-**

Ella le sonrió

**- Usted no me conoce****, más yo se bastante de todos ustedes- **dijo ella mirando a todos los presentes**- y con respecto a lo otro… yo no pertenezco a ningún lugar en particular-**

**- Eso no responde mis dudas-**

Ella solo asintió

**- Todos tenemos dudas y la verdad en este momento tengo unas cuantas… ****-**

El tono de voz de Cianna dio a entender que había cosas que no esperaba. Serena salió de detrás de la espalda de Seiya y dio unos pasos hacia ella. Quería saber porque le provocaba esta sensación tan extraña. La mujer giró el rostro y nuevamente se encontró con los ojos de Serena,

**- Debí sospechar de quien se trataba, la reacción de protección de tus guerreras y de ese hombre-** indicando a Seiya **- Mis saludos su alteza Serenity soberana del Reino de la Luna, nunca esperé tener el honor de estar frente a tal leyenda, he escuchado tanto de usted…-**

Hizo una gran inclinación que ninguno de los presentes consideró como auténtica, solo lo hacía para aparentar

**- ¿Ah si? A veces las personas exageran-** le respondió Serena de forma fría

**- No lo creo su majest****ad, puedo sentir su poder, me abruma me hace sentir… ansiosa ¿dime ha tenido esa sensación últimamente?-**

Serena se sobresaltó. Esta mujer sabía lo que su presencia provocaba en ella, la sonrisa pedante en sus labios se lo confirmaba.

**- ¿Quién te ha enviado y por que razón?-**

Ella arqueó sus cejas

**- Usted hace las preguntas correctas. Efectivamente solo soy una enviada, lo demás creo que debo reservármelo… por el momento-**

Serena continuo mirándola a los ojos

**- Que es lo que buscas en este lugar o a quien-**

Cinnia agitó su cabello y se acercó a Serena quedando ambas a una mínima distancia. Puso su boca a la altura de su oído.

**- Lo que yo busco tarde o temprano lo sabrá y el resto… creo que también lo sabe, usted Princesa puede ****desconocer muchas cosas pero goza de una ventaja, no es la mente la que dirige sus actos, sino que su corazón y él le ha dado las respuestas que siempre ha necesitado, así como también lo hizo hoy… le grita que se mantenga alejada de mí**-

Serena quería retroceder, la sola proximidad con aquella la agitaba pero no podía demostrar tal debilidad necesitaba obtener toda la información posible y para ello debía de mantenerse entera.

**- No me alejaré, si lo que quieres es intimidarme créeme que no lo harás****. No se cuales sean tus planes, pero tienes razón sé que no son buenos y es por eso que deberás de renunciar a ellos, el Príncipe de este planeta no permitirá que hagas lo que quieras en su territorio-**

**- ¿Y dígame usted lo permitirá?**- le dijo ella al tiempo que veía como el rostro de Serena palidecía ante tan inesperada pregunta- **ahora que lo pienso… ¿no debería estar usted junto a su majestad de la tierra?, su historia de amor es conocida en muchos rincones del universo y sin embargo… no es él quien está mirándola con cara de preocupación como queriendo alcanzarla hasta este lugar ¿Acaso algo ha cambiado?-**

Serena se retiró un poco, no bastaba con tener un ejército de Sailors pendientes de su vida amorosa, sino que cualquiera se sentía con el derecho de entrometerse, terrícola o no terrícola. Esto la enfureció y Cinnia sonrió triunfante.

**- Eso no es de tu incumbencia****, lo que haga o deje de hacer no debe de importarle a nadie-**

**- Tú hombre ¿quién eres?- **

La mujer se dirigía a Seiya-

**- Soy Seiya-**

Ella asintió

**- Tú estás con la Princesa ¿verdad?-**

Seiya frunció el ceño

**- Si, lo estoy-**

La mujer rió abiertamente por primera vez

**- Oh, esto **_**le encantará**_**… de veras que sí, tú y los dos que están detrás de ti-** dijo apuntando con el dedo a los hermanos Kou**- no son de aquí puedo saberlo fácilmente-**

**- Somos de una nación lejana, del planeta Kimokku****-**

Ella abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y luego sonrió

**- Que bien y cuéntame ****¿has tenido noticias de tu planeta? ¿has tratado de hacer contacto con tu Princesa?, yo lo haría-**

Seiya se envaró pues no era la primera persona que le sugería eso y un sentimiento de inquietud se albergó en su interior.

**- ¿Qué sabes tú de nuestro planeta?-**

**- Sé más que tú, eso es seguro- **

Y Seiya pudo entender el trasfondo de esas palabras. Había estado tan inmerso en sus asuntos personales que quizás… quizás no había sido capaz de percibir más allá. Pero no era solo Seiya quien advirtió eso. Yaten y Taiki sintieron una sacudida en el pecho, a su memoria volvieron esa turbación y pequeño malestar que habían tenido semanas atrás, solo lo habían sentido una sola vez, por eso mismo no lo habían considerado como algo más ¿acaso estaban relacionados todos estos acontecimientos?

**- Que ha ocurrido en mi planeta-** preguntó Seiya impaciente

**- ¿Porqué debería yo decirte algo así?, después de todo eres tú el que no está en el lugar que debería estar-**

La tierra se estremeció fuertemente. Serena trató de mantenerse en pie y Cinnia tomó su brazo, la mano de la mujer estaba helada, Serena quiso retirarla pero el agarre de ella se hizo más enérgico.

**- Suéltame-**

**- Nos volveremos a ver su alteza y cuando mi misión en este planeta termine, cuando reúna todo lo que él necesita, lo conocerás**** podrás apreciar verdaderamente su poder-**

El temblor subió de intensidad, todos cayeron al suelo y para cuando el movimiento cesó, la extraña visitante se había marchado. Mina y Rei corrieron hacia Serena.

**- ¿Estás bien te hizo daño?- **preguntó Venus mientras ayudaba a ponerse de pie a Sailor Moon

**- Estoy bien, debo ir con Seiya-**

Serena corrió hacia Seiya y lo abrazó.

**- ¿Estas bien?-**

**- Si… es solo que las palabras de esa mujer me hicieron pensar y unir ciertas cosas****, no es la primera persona que me insinúa averiguar de mi planeta y creo que no se trata solo de coincidencias. Tendremos que hallar la manera de tener noticias-**

Serena lo miró y asintió.

**- Por supuesto que debes hac****erlo y yo los ayudaré lo sabes no te dejaré solo, ahora debemos irnos de este lugar ¿si?-**

Seiya la besó suavemente.

**- Tienes razón debemos irnos**** ¿sabes quién era es mujer?-**

**- No, no lo sé pero nos conoce, sabía quien era yo y pudo notar que ustedes no eran de la tierra, eso puede significar muchas cosas-**

Seiya asintió al mismo tiempo que acariciaba el rostro de Serena.

**- Si… pero creo que no es el momento ni el lugar para discutir de e****sto la experiencia ha sido agotadora para todos, además estoy arto de las miradas asesinas que nos envían Haruka y Darien, vigilan cada cosa que hacemos-**

**- Lo siento-** dijo Serena regalándole una media sonrisa, Seiya tomó su rostro y la besó suavemente-

**- Shh…bombom nada de eso, no más reproches ni lamentaciones por ese tema creo que hoy en la tarde dimos un paso muy importante o al menos yo lo hice, terminé por cerrar la puerta del pasado- y de tu pasado- para siempre, ya no quiero que el pasado se filtre en nuestras vidas, mi corazón estarán puestos en ti, en nuestro presente y nuestro futuro-**

**- Como no podría amarte, cuando dices esas cosas… se me escapa el aire y solo puedo sonre****ír como una tonta-**

Serena unió nuevamente sus labios a los de Seiya, le costaba tanto estar separada de él, después de todo el tiempo que estuvo sin su presencia, cualquier momento era bueno para estar en sus brazos.

**- Quisiera no separarme de ti**** Seiya, pero nuestros amigos nos esperan, debemos de organizarnos lo antes posible, ya tendremos tiempo de estar juntos-**

**- Creo que me faltarán días para compensar todo el dolor que te he causado-**

Serena puso su dedo índice sobre los labios de Seiya, con la clara intención de silenciarlo.

**- No m****ás reproches ni lamentaciones-**

Seiya le sonrió dulcemente. Serena se dirigió hacia donde se encontraban reunidos sus amigos, que en una clara señal de comprensión les habían concedido a ella y Seiya un instante de intimidad.

**- Chicas- **dijo Serena- **al parecer esa mujer se ha ido, creo que por el momento no corremos peligro así que no hay necesidad de continuar con nuestras transformaciones, será mejor irnos y mañana hablaremos-**

**- Es verdad. ****Que les parece si después de la escuela nos reunimos para charlar de todo lo que ha sucedido, hay muchas cosas que debemos de contarnos y explicar más en extenso ¿no creen?-** dijo Rei en una clara alusión a las varias cosas que Serena no les había revelado aún, Serena solo asintió.

**- ****Así es-** dijo Seiya **-mientras tanto mis hermanos y yo trataremos de averiguar la forma de contactarnos con nuestro planeta, aunque no se como lo haremos-**

**- ¿****Chicos que les hace pensar que aquella mujer decía la verdad? Quizás solo quería hacer enfadar a Seiya-** acotó Amy tratando más que nada de tranquilizar a sus amigos, pero por sobretodo a Taiki

**- No lo se****…-** y esta vez fue Taiki quien respondió. Pensó en aquella extraña sensación que había experimentado días atrás y que había prácticamente olvidado, le atemorizaba el no haberle tomado la suficiente importancia**- es por eso mismo que tendremos que despejar nuestras dudas-**

**- Entonces los ayudaremos en todo lo que sea posible-** le dijo la peliazúl con una pequeña sonrisa. Taiki le sonrió con la misma calidez.

**- Gracias Amy-**

Las Inners perdieron su transformación y cuando todos estaban listos para marchar la voz de Darien los detuvo.

**-Serena debemos hablar-**

Ella se detuvo y dio la vuelta

**- No, nosotros ya hemos terminado de hablar ya te di mi respuesta y yo esperaré la mía. Ahora déjame ir en paz-**

Darien arrugó el ceño y Serena retomó su paso dio nuevamente la mano a Seiya y se marchó junto con sus amigas, dejando atrás a aquel hombre con el que había alguna vez soñado estar para siempre, el mismo hombre cuyo corazón se endurecía y perdía su bondad a cada momento, no pudo evitar sentirse responsable de la transformación de Darien, de ser la causa de tanta amargura en esos ojos. Sostuvo con más fuerza la mano de Seiya y volteó una vez más, Darien a lo lejos aún observaba el lugar por donde ella había caminado, decidió finalmente darle la espalda así como también a esos pensamientos que nada bien le hacían.

* * *

Ya en su apartamento los hermanos Kou tomaron asiento en silencio, cada uno hilando y ordenando las miles de ideas y conjeturas que bombardeaban sus cabezas.

**- Bueno-** dijo Yaten al fin**- creo que la temporada de paz en la tierra queda oficialmente terminada-**

**- ¿Como sabes que esa mujer es un enemigo?-** le preguntó Taiki tratando de respaldar además la teoría de Amy.

**- ¿Te parece a ti que sus términos fueron amistosos? pues a mí no, me bastó con apreciar el cinismo de sus palabras para darme cuenta que sus intensiones no son buenas-** respondió Yaten desde la cocina en donde preparaba unos emparedados. Le ofreció uno a Taiki quien lo aceptó, al contrario de Seiya quien no tenía apetito estaba pensativo y un poco preocupado.

**- Ella dijo que ****yo le parecía familiar…- **dijo al fin- **¿ustedes recuerdan haberla visto alguna vez?-**

**- Estoy seguro que jamás la había visto ni en la tierra ni en Kimokku-** le indicó Yaten

Los tres hermanos guardaron un profundo silencio al escuchar el nombre de su planeta natal.

**- ¿Cree****n que la Princesa se encuentre en problemas?- **

**- No lo sé Seiya**- le dijo Taiki- **¿de ser cierto lo que Cianna dijo entonces porque no nos ha contactado?-**

**- De que le serviría hacer eso, nos encontramos a cientos de años luz de distancia, sin mencionar que desde que dejamos de ser sus estrellas la ayuda que podemos brindarle es mínima-**

**- ****¿Yaten recuerdas cuando te comenté lo mal que me había sentido hace un par de semanas?- **habló Taiki poniéndose de pie.

**- Si-**

**- Esa no fue la primera vez que sentí algo así-**

**- A que te refieres-** dijo Yaten frunciendo el ceño, mientras Seiya solo escuchaba muy atento la plática.

**- Hace un tiempo mientras aún nos encontrábamos en Kimokku tuve la misma sensación, una gran presión en el pecho, un dolor repentino sin causa aparente, en aquel entonces la Princesa también lo sufrió y ella me dijo que quizás habíamos sido capaces de advertir la muerte de una estrella****-**

**- ¿La muerte de una estrella?-** preguntó Seiya el que recién estaba enterándose de esa noticia.

**- Así es. Por esa misma razón la Princesa me envió a investigar ese suceso y lo que encontré fue bastante extraño. En el lugar donde se suponía residía**** aquel estrella no había nada nisiquiera rastros de su explosión, daba la impresión que había sido completamente absorbida, simplemente había un vacío en el universo**-

**- ****¿Y cual fue decisión de la Princesa en torno a eso?-** dijo Yaten dejando a un lado su comida

**- Ella dijo que por el momento lo consideráramos ****m… digamos como un hecho aislado, que estaría atenta a nuevos eventos de esa índole-**

**- ****¿Y porque no nos comentaste nada de esto Taiki? podría haber sido algo más-** preguntó Seiya un tanto sorprendido por el hecho de que la Princesa les hubiera ocultado información

**- Porque la Princesa me pidió que guardara el secreto**** Seiya, después de todo las estrellas continuamente están naciendo, cambiando y extinguiéndose, además no teníamos certeza que aquel hecho se hubiere producido por algo más, se habrían preocupado de algo que en aquel tiempo carecía de mayor relevancia-**

**- Si nos lo estas contando ahora**- le dijo Yaten cabeceando**- es porque piensas que si tiene relevancia verdad-**

**- Creo que lo que sentí y lo que creo que Yaten también sintió no fue más que un aviso, un aviso de que hay cosas que no están bien en el universo, el equilibrio dentro de él se ha vuelto a romper-**

**- Que es lo que finalmente piensas**** Taiki**- preguntó directamente Seiya

**- Creo que definitivamente algo o alguien ha provocado esta inestabilidad y que posiblemente ya haya alcanzado nuestro planeta… y a la Princesa-**

Los tres hermanos nuevamente optaron por no decir nada, el solo pensar que su pueblo y su Princesa pudieran haber estado en peligro… el no haber estado allí para prevenirlo les angustiaba fuertemente

**- ****¿Existe algún medio para comunicarnos con la Princesa?-** dijo Yaten al rato

**- Viajar a Kimokku significaría un gran gasto de energía de la que no disponemos del todo. Si bien somos más fuertes que el hombre promedio ya no poseemos el poder de antes además con todo lo que ha sucedido el día de hoy no creo que sea conveniente dejar la tierra tan abruptamente-**opinó Taiki

**- Pero debemos de saber como está la Princesa-**

**- Y lo haremos Yaten, Serena dijo que nos ayudaría**- dijo Seiya para calmar a su hermano

**- Eso ayuda puede ser muy útil, quizás su energía más la de las chicas y la que nosotros podamos brindar seamos capaces de abrir un canal de comunicación-**

**- Yo… ****-** comenzó a decir Seiya**- debería haberlo entendido… el sueño con la Reina Serenity… ella me lo dijo pero estaba tan absorto en mis problemas… debería haber actuado de inmediato-**

**- Seiya no te sientas culpable de ser así… yo también tendría que haber captado las señales que mi propio interior me daba, pero no lo hice, ahora lo que debemos de hacer es asegurarnos de que afectivamente algo malo suceda y luego de eso veremos como solucionarlo-**

Taiki dio un apretón en el hombro a Seiya y este asintió

**- Ahora será mejor descansar o no podremos levantarnos para ir a clases…****-** le dijo Yaten a sus hermanos al tiempo que se ponía de pie- **a propósito hermanito felicidades por tu reconciliación con Serena solo espero que hayas aprendido la lección-**

**- Gracias hermano… yo ya lo he comprendido he sido un tonto todo este tiempo, mi bombom me ama siempre lo ha hecho pero las dudas hacían que no lo pudiera ver, las cosas tuvieron que llegar al punto de tensar aún más la relación con Darien para que me diera cuenta de mi error y ahora… es posible que la haya llevado a tomar una decisión precipitada-**

**- No es así Seiya, no creas que Serena ****no pensó esto con mucho cuidado, ella no iba a permitir que Darien jugara a Dios con su vida y con la de nosotros-**

**- ¿Tú sabías todo verdad?-** le preguntó Taiki quien era el menos informado de lo todo lo ocurrido

**- Sabía lo de la plática con Darien pero no sabía su respuesta ella… tenía sus dudas con respecto a algunas cosas pero finalmente las disipó.**** Ahora la balanza se inclinó y es Darien quien tendrá que responder lo antes posible a Serena-**

**- Ya veo-** dijo Taiki

**-**** Eso le debe haber caído como bomba nuclear-** dijo Yaten sonriendo maliciosamente

**- ****¿Que quieres decir con eso?-** preguntó Seiya mirando a Yaten atentamente

**- Que Darien esta realmente en un dilema. Lo único que desea es vernos fuera de este lugar, pero lo que le dijo Sere****na hoy le debe haber afectado y más aún con la llegada de esa mujer. El sabe que el apoyo de Serena, su Cristal de Plata y sus sailors es fundamental para la tierra y si Cianna es solo el primero de muchos enemigos no tendrá otra opción que ceder ante las demandas de Serena-**

**- ****¿Tú crees que eso sea posible?-** preguntó Seiya esperanzado

**- Él no podrá con esto solo Seiya, no tiene a nadie en este lugar quizás en el pasado haya tenido un ejército y guardianes a su disposición pero ellos no están aquí desafortunadamente no tuvieron la posibilidad de reencarnar junto con él y lo sabe, será orgulloso pero no es tonto**- dijo Yaten al tiempo que abandonaba la habitación dejando a sus dos hermanos más distraídos que nunca.

* * *

Luna tenía sus patas sobre la cara de Serena pero aún así no se despertaba, no solo había llegado bastante tarde a su casa, sino que además se había quedado conversando hasta muy tarde con la gatita, contándole acerca de la visita de esa extraña mujer.

**- ¡Serena despierta!, se te esta haciendo muy tarde, mama Ikuko te ha hablado ya tres veces-**

**- No puedo Luna, tengo tanto sueño que mis ojos no pueden abrirse**- decía Serena bajo las cobijas. Luna bajó de la cama

**- Sé que estas cansada pero debes de levantarte-**

**- Lo sé espero que en clases pueda tomar una pequeña siesta-**

Luna abrió unos enormes ojos ante la idea de su dueña

**- ¡Serena!, si tu madre te escuchara…**

**- Ah no seas exagerada Luna de todos modos no es que entienda mucho las clases de matemáticas así que…-**

**- Y piensas que durmiendo aprenderás más-**

Serena se sentó sobre su cama meditando seriamente la pregunta de Luna

**- No pero si con eso recupero mi sueño perdido entonces lo haré-**

**- No tienes remedio-**

**- ¡Lo sé jajajaja!**

Serena se puso de pie y caminó hacia el baño para ducharse y quince minutos más tarde buscaba su uniforme desparramado en todos los rincones de su pieza pero a pesar de la prisa que llevaba se le veía muy feliz sonreía a cada momento y tarareaba una melodía. Luna quien se encontraba muy preocupada por el estado emocional de Serena, no podía estar mas que aliviada por este cambio de actitud

**- Hoy estas muy contenta Serena-**

**- Así es, estaré con mi Seiya todo el día y el resto de los días, por fin hemos podido solucionar de forma definitiva nuestros problemas, lo amo tanto Luna-**

Los ojos de Serena adquirieron esa luminosidad que siempre aparecía cuando hablaba de Seiya

**- Me alegra mucho que estés as****í, pero ahora ve a desayunar sino no llegarás tarde y no estarás con él, Artemis y yo también estaremos presentes en la reunión de la tarde así que nos veremos luego-**

Serena solo asintió y antes de marcharse se dio la vuelta.

**- ****¿Luna que crees que quiera esa mujer?, se que busca algo pero el problema es que no se que es, no sabemos nada de ella, pero sabe quienes somos nosotros, eso no es bueno-**

**- Lo sé Serena, mientras ustedes están en la escuela Artemis y yo nos encargaremos de reunir información, especialmente aquello que te reveló Setsuna, que las puertas del tiempo se bloqueen sin una causa es muy extraño nunca había sucedido antes, pero por el momento no te preocupes disfruta de tu felicidad ¿quieres?, ya haz tenido bastante por estos días-**

Serena corrió a darle un abrazo a Luna-

**- Está bien y gracias Luna siempre estuviste ahí sin tu apoyo no lo habría logrado-**

Serena corrió por las escaleras y cuando vio a su madre en la cocina preparándole el desayuno saltó sobre ella regalándole un gran abrazo y un beso, mamá Ikuko se lo devolvió y rió muy contenta.

**- Buenos días hija creo que amaneciste de muy buen ánimo supongo que las cosas con Seiya se solucionaron**** ¿verdad?-**

**- Si mami y estoy tan feliz que podría cantar aunque lo hago pésimo-**

Su madre sonrió al tiempo que le servía su desayuno

**- Me alegra mucho escuchar**** eso y como supongo que Seiya ha dejado de ser una persona no grata en esta casa ¿porque no lo invitas a cenar hoy en la noche? a tu padre y a mí nos haría feliz conocer más de él ¿Qué te parece?-**

Serena lo consideró un momento la verdad es que a ella también le agradaba mucho la idea introducir poco a poco a Seiya en su familia.

**- ****Me parece una buena idea se lo diré hoy y a la salida de clases te llamo por teléfono ¿si?-**

**- ¿Acaso no vendrás a almorzar?-**

Serena se levantó de la mesa y llevó sus cubiertos al lavaplatos

**- Quedé de almorzar hoy con las chicas ¿no te molesta verdad?-**

**- Por supuesto que no, estuvo bien que me avisaras ahora vete sino llegarás retrasada te quiero y estoy feliz de que las cosas con tus amigas y Seiya se arreglaran-**

Su madre le dio un abrazo muy cálido y Serena sonrió extasiada de felicidad.

**- Te quiero mami y gracias por tu apoyo incondicional. Nos vemos en la tarde.**

Serena salió de su casa pensando en como su día se veía cada vez más prometedor, se sentía renovada y muy ligera, a pesar de que la noche anterior no había estado exenta de problemas estaba segura que junto a Seiya y sus amigos el futuro era más esperanzador.

Antes de dar la vuelta hacia el camino que la llevaría a la escuela se detuvo de improviso, ahora que lo pensaba había visto algo inusual en el muro exterior de su casa. Retrocedió un tanto extrañada y efectivamente un papel color amarillo estaba pegado con cinta transparente, cuando se acerco a leerlo su sonrisa se extendió.

_- __"Sigue las fechas mi bombom, te tengo una sorpresa"._

Era de Seiya. El corazón de Serena se aceleró, solo a él se le podía ocurrir algo así y le siguió el juego con una sonrisa en los labios.

Los pequeños papelitos estaban pegados en árboles, postes de luz y la llevaban en sentido contrario a la escuela, _-¡bueno que más da!-_ pensó Serena con el corazón bailándole en el pecho y continuo caminando.

Más adelante había otro papel con un mensaje.

"_Con un mismo principio, con mil finales…"_

Caminó unos metros más allá y ahí estaba el siguiente

"_todos junto a ti, tú junto a mi, una vida para recorrer…"_

Serena llevaba en su mano los dos papeles que claramente contenían un poema para ella, finalmente había llegado a un pequeño parque y junto a un árbol estaba al parecer el último papel y a su lado una hermosa flor blanca.

"_mil momentos para compartir y un solo amor que vivir". Mira hacia delante mi amor._

Serena tomó la flor olfateándola e inundándose de los más bellos sentimientos y caminó hacia el centro del parque donde estaba Seiya esperándola con un precioso ramo de flores del tipo de la que ella llevaba en su mano. Serena se detuvo frente a Seiya y le sonrió con los ojos conteniendo lágrimas de felicidad.

_**- "Con un mismo principio con mil finales todos junto a ti, tú junto a mi una vida para recorrer mil momentos para compartir y un solo amor que vivir"… **_**bombom mi vida****podría haber seguido muy distintos caminos, pero siempre habría llegado a un mismo final y ese sería amarte-**

_**- **_**Seiya yo**_**…- **_dijo Serena sonriendo como una niña.

**- Déjame continuar por favor. Aquellos días en los que estuvimos separados no creí poder sentir tanto dolor, despertaba sabiendo que no ibas a estar ahí para sonreírme de la forma en la que siempre lo haces cuando me ves o para hablarme de mil temas distintos que siempre terminan haciéndome reír, no ibas a estar para abrazarme ni para besarme y tuve mucho miedo, no a la soledad sino que a imaginar un futuro en el que no estabas tú...-**

Serena tomó su mano.

**- Seiya dijimos que ya no hablaríamos de temas tristes…-**

**- Lo sé pero necesito decirte eso para que entiendas lo que sigue-**

Serena no comprendió pero dejó que continuara.

**- Yo solo quiero vivir en un mundo donde estés tú y sea el lugar que sea dedicaré toda mi vida solo a hacerte feliz olvidaremos juntos los errores, las tristezas y construiremos nuestra felicidad estemos aquí o no, ese es mi más grande sueño y pretendo que comience el día de hoy así que… ¿bombom me harías el honor de aceptar ser mi novia?-**

El aliento de Serena se escapó y puso una de sus manos sobre su boca. Debió de haberlo sospechado desde un principio pero ni aún así hubiera estado preparada para escucharlo, pocas veces había tenido la sensación de sentirse desfallecer por tanta felicidad. Con sus brazos rodeó el cuello de Seiya y comenzó a reír extasiada

**- ¡Si si si si si quiero Seiya te amo tanto no se que más decir! tengo un nudo en la garganta solo de alegría ¡y quiero reír y saltar!-**

Seiya sonrió con ella aliviado y puso en sus brazos el hermoso ramo de flores que tenía para ella, tomó su rostro y la besó ansioso, luego se aferró a su cintura atrayéndola aún más hacia él.

Cuando se separaron Seiya la abrazó y suspiró satisfecho.

**- ¡Gracias bombom por regalarme uno de los días más felices de mi vida!, no te defraudaré voy a llenar tu vida de amor, no existirá tristeza mientras estés a mi lado te amo tanto-**

Serena aspiró el dulce olor de su ramo de flores y beso suavemente a Seiya.

**- Se que así será te amo Seiya gracias por el poema las flores y todo eres muy lindo haces que llore pero de alegría-**

**- Eres tan hermosa y mereces mucho más que este gesto aunque esto no es todo, tengo algo más para ti, así que cierra los ojos-**

**- ¡Seiya ya basta harás que comience a llorar otra vez!-**

**- Ya ya solo hazme caso-**

Serena puso las manos sobre sus ojos mientras Seiya sacaba una cajita de su bolsillo.

**- Ahora puedes mirar-**

Ella descubrió sus ojos y se encontró con un bello colgante que pendía de una delicada cadena plateada, era una medialuna de plata y sobre ella se encontraba recostada de lado una mujer con unas preciosas alas que brillaban magníficamente a la luz del sol.

**- Seiya… esto es…yo no se que decir-**

**- Solo di que te gusta, con eso basta-**

**- Es mucho más que eso, creo que es lo más lindo que me han regalado nunca-**

**- Mira el reverso bombom-**

Serena tomó en la palma de su mano el dije que tenía grabada una frase _"Para mi adorado bombom de su novio Seiya"_. Ella sonrió ante lo lindo que sonaba eso_- ser la novia de Seiya-,_ este tomó el collar y lo puso alrededor del cuello de Serena y sonrió feliz.

**- Te queda perfecto, cuando lo vi… no lo sé simplemente viniste tú a mi mente con tu largo cabello y tus alas tan bonitas, era como tu bombom y la luna… solo estaba hecho para ti-**

**- Gracias Seiya tú me haz colmado de regalos y yo no tengo nada que darte me siento un poco en desventaja-**

**- ¿Qué no me haz dado nada?-** dijo Seiya arrugando el ceño**- ¿te parece a ti que el haberme perdonado o el enfrentarte a Darien por mi no es un regalo suficiente?, soy yo el que está en deuda contigo-**

Serena besó sus labios al tiempo que acariciaba su cabello.

**- No digas esas cosas solo disfrutemos de esto, ¡ahora somos novios! nunca pensé que esto sería posible y tampoco imaginé que lo empezaríamos a ser de una forma tan especial como esta, ¡te quiero tanto mi Seiya! nunca olvidaré este día-**

Serena se colgó de su cuello riendo feliz

**- ¿Oh solo me quieres?, ¡porque lo que es yo te amo novia adorada!-**

Serena le mostró su lengua

**- Si te amo tonto mejor abrázame ¿si?- **

Serena puso ojos de cachorrito y Seiya soltó una risa ante la ternura de la chica

**- Como ordenes, sabes amor yo estaría la vida entera así contigo, pero creo que ahora será mejor que corramos hacia la escuela si queremos llegar a tiempo-**

**- Si, tienes razón… creo-**

Seiya rió **- ¿Crees?, vamos mi bomboncito irresponsable-**

Serena bufó

**- ¿Irresponsable?, discúlpame Seiya pero tu y yo somos iguales-**

**- Entonces uno de los dos tendrá que tomar las riendas de esta relación**- dijo Seiya con el ceño fruncido a lo que Serena levantó una ceja

**- ¿así eh?… porque no vamos antes de que empieces a decir más tonterías-**

**

* * *

**Darien se encontraba desayunando en una cafetería aunque la comida con mucho esfuerzo pasaba por su garganta. Desde que había tenido esa fuerte discusión con Serena se le había formado un nudo que le molestaba cada vez más. Había perdido el control de la situación de un momento a otro y ahora era él quien estaba en la posición de dar una respuesta. Su jugada maestra al final de cuentas se había vuelto contra él y lo peor de todo era que posiblemente sus amenazas hubieran tenido resultado de no ser por la inesperada e inoportuna visita de aquella mujer ¡todo estaba en su contra! porque si ella solo era la enviada de un enemigo aún mas fuerte ¿Cómo le iba a hacer frente sin la ayuda de Sailor Moon?, aunque las demás Sailors no siguieran a su Princesa el resultado era casi el mismo, sin la protección del Cristal de Plata…y lo peor es que ya no podía charlar con Serena, hablar con ella era como encontrarse con un muro de concreto, su discurso no tenía ninguna debilidad ni falencia estaba completamente decidida a seguir con su locura… y de pronto se le ocurrió un nuevo plan… había tratado de persuadir a Serena, pero ella no era el problema principal no… el único obstáculo si… era él. Seiya era un hombre y estaba enamorado, pero aún era un joven y por lo tanto impulsivo y también inseguro por naturaleza, si lograba convencerlo de lo egoísta que estaba actuando y de lo mal que su presencia le hacía a la misión de Serena, si lograba que Seiya se fuera por propia voluntad… todos sus dificultades quedarían resueltos y su Princesa al fin… al fin estaría nuevamente a su lado.

* * *

Serena y Seiya llegaron justo a tiempo, todo el mundo los observó al entrar el salón tomados de la mano y sonriendo felices, conducta claramente contraria a la del día anterior.

**- ¿ acaso estas son horas de llegar?-** les preguntó Mina al tiempo que ambos chicos tomaban asiento en sus respectivos asientos

**- Bombom y yo teníamos cosas que hacer-** le dijo guiñándole un ojo a su novia

**- A propósito Sere que bonitas están esas flores te las regaló Seiya ¿verdad?**- preguntó Amy

**- Si es cierto están muy lindas- **comentó Lita

Serena tomó el ramo y lo dejó a un costado de su pupitre

**- Me las regaló Seiya-**

**- y cual fue el motivo**- dijo Yaten mirando a su hermano

**- mmm… ya lo sabrán-**

Serena y Seiya se miraron misteriosamente dejando a todos con más de una duda.

* * *

Cianna se encontraba en una amplia sala en la penumbra y frente a ella un hombre que con su sola presencia ocupaba todo el lugar.

**- ****Que has podido averiguar por mi Cianna**

**- ****Mi señor tuve un primer contacto con las guerreras de este planeta. No tuve la oportunidad de comprobar que tan fuertes son pero pronto lo haré.**

**¿Pudiste ver a los futuros Reyes?-** dijo el hombre con tono aburrido

**- ****Así es-** dijo ella**- hable personalmente con el Soberano de la tierra un hombre muy impresionante pero aún no está preparado para asumir su cargo**

**-****¿Porque lo dices?- **preguntó el un poco más interesado

**- ****Creo que su poder aún no ha explotado por completo, no pudo detectar mi presencia en su propio planeta-**

El hombre sonrió de forma burlesca

**- ****Eso es muy beneficioso si no fue capaz de sentirte mucho menos lo hará conmigo-**

**- ****Él no pero la Soberana de la Luna si-**

Los ojos del hombre cambiaron sutilmente.

**- ****Pudiste verla-**

**- ****Así es y debo decirle que todos los datos que me proporcionó de ella sí fueron acertados. Su poder es realmente sorprendente, supo en todo momento que alguien la acechaba, es muy astuta y muy intuitiva… aunque hay solo una cosa que no me cuadra-**

De pronto aquel ser se puso de pie y se acercó fieramente a la mujer

**-¿****Que quieres decir? ¡habla!**

Cianna enmudeció ante la reacción del hombre y le costó recuperar la compostura.

**- ****La sucesora de la Luna y de la tierra estaban comprometidos ¿no es cierto?, pero eso no es lo que yo aprecié… al parecer esa relación se ha roto**

**- ****¿Que has dicho?**

Cianna nuevamente titubeó antes de seguir proporcionándole información

**- ****Había un hombre junto a ella mi Señor un hombre que no es el Rey, bueno y dos más-**

**- ****Quien es él-**

**- ****Su nombre es Seiya y proviene de aquel planeta que usted visitó hace poco: Kimokku-**

Cianna finalmente había logrado impresionar a su amo. Caminó de un lado hacia otro como queriendo conectar hechos y también recuerdos de esta vida y de las anteriores.

**- ****Eso es…**

**- ****Sucede algo Señor- preguntó la mujer más confundida que nunca**

**- ****Ese nombre se me hace muy familiar y el que sea de ese lugar… creo que sería mucha coincidencia… así que Kakkyu no me dijo toda la verdad… existen habitantes de ese planeta aquí en la tierra. Cianna averigua todo lo que puedas de ese hombre, quizás Kakkyu anticipó mi llegada y… solo apresúrate con tu misión, ya quiero poder mostrarme… y finalmente mirar aquellos ojos una vez más-**

*****SyS*****

**Hola a todossss ! primero quiero disculparme por la tardanza! se que me he demorado mucho pero ya he salido de una de los examenes mas dificiles de mi vida! asi qe tengo nuuevamente un poqito de tiempo para escribir! grazias a todas las personas que me dejan reviews se los agradezco enormenmente son la inspiracion i la fuente de ideas para seguir con mi historia! un capitulo con un poco de todo espero qe les guste y quieran leer con aun mas ansias el siguiente! saludos para todoss =)**

**Miriamelle: holaaa disculpa por la tardanzA que bien que te gusten los capitulos largos i que te haya gustado la reconciliacion de Sere y Seiya, el enemigo ya muestra sus primeros movimientos! espero tus comentarios besos pa ti tb**

**Princesa Lunar de Kou: Holaa! grazias por tus palabras i que porsupuesto apoyes la reconciliacion de nuestra pareja favorita! los visitantes claro q traeran problemas i nisiqiera se imaginan cuales, espero tu comentario nos vemo i exito para ti tb**

**Marivi1982: Olaaa aqi va el capitulo besos**

**Hotaru No Hikaru: Olaaa no te vueltas a perder en la dimencion desconocida! qe bien que hayas leido todos loc capitulos parsa asi ponerte al dia i por supuesto segui tu sugerencia! espero q sea de tu agrado, espero tu comentario y si! vi el video i es precioso! nos leemos**

**Srita. Rossy Kou: ola! grazias por tu mensajitoo io ttb amo a Seiya creo q todas las mujeres alguna vez lo han amado! cierto? espero que te guste este capitulo, nos leeemos luego**

**Serena Princesita Hale: Gracias por tu palabras i q te haya gustado tanto! la reconciliacion de Sere i Seiya era lo qe muchas esperabamos i spero sigan asi o no? jajaja nos leemos pronto kisses**


	19. Malentendidos y revelaciones

"_El mismo sol no ve hasta que el cielo se aclara (William Shakespeare)"._

**Capitulo XIX**** Malentendidos y Revelaciones.**

Serena y los demás se dirigían hacia la casa de Rei pues habían quedado de reunirse para platicar de bastantes cosas de las que no todos se encontraban enterados.

Todos iban muy relajados y distendidos a excepción de Seiya. Serena claramente se dio cuenta de eso.

**- ****¿Te sucede algo Seiya?-**

**- No… no es nada-**

Serena quien iba tomada del brazo del chico lo miró de reojo, evidentemente no podía mentirle a ella.

**- No te creo así que como tu novia linda que soy exijo que me digas que sucede-**

Seiya miró la cara de Serena que mostraba un falso enojo y no pudo evitar sonreír.

**- Esta bien ****como puedo resistirme a esa ira tuya… es solo que la última vez que estuvimos en casa de Rei… ella estaba furiosa conmigo y no se si deba ir allá después de todo lo que pasó-**

Serena guardó silencio y lo comprendió hasta cierto punto, si Rei se enojara con ella sentiría el mismo temor.

**- ¿Quieres que hable con ella****?**

**- ¡No!-** dijo Seiya más nervioso que nunca**- Rei creería que te pedí intervenir por mí, eso arruinaría más las cosas-**

**- Lo siento solo deseaba ayudar-**

Serena se encogió de hombros y Seiya la abrazó delicadamente.

**- Lo sé bombom es solo que conociendo como es Rei… ****imagínate que tú intercedieras por mí se enfurecería aún más, debo de solucionarlo yo mismo, solo te pido una cosa bombom-**

**- Lo que sea-**

Seiya la miró gravemente.

**- Que cures las heridas que me hará Rei**** o si son más delicadas me lleves al hospital-**

Serena explotó en carcajadas y todos sus amigos miraron hacia atrás para averiguar porque del ataque incontrolable de risa que había poseído a la rubia.

**-¿Sere que sucede?-** preguntó Amy sonriendo también pues el buen ánimo de su amiga era contagioso

**- ****¡Es solo… que Seiya… es tan gracioso!-** dijo ella casi no pudiendo hablar, mientras Seiya la miraba lo más serio que podía.

**- ¡bombom yo**** estoy hablando en serio! que mala eres ¿así que si me sucede algo tu solo te reirás?-**

Serena tomaba su estómago para contener la risa mientras nadie entendía nada.

**- Lo siento Seiya… ¡es solo que me imagino a Rei… persiguiéndote con una escoba por todo el templo… como lo hace con Nicolás!****-**

Ante esa escena todos los presentes estallaron también en risa, incluido Seiya pues la alegría de Serena ya se había propagado.

**- Seiya tiene razón ¡que mala eres!-** dijo Mina

**- Lo siento… es solo que me dio mucha risa pero ya estoy bien puedo hablar- **respondió ella secando sus lágrimas**- no te preocupes Seiya te prometo que las cosas no serán tan graves como piensas y si eso no es así pues tenemos a la mejor enfermera con nosotros-**

Eso provocó una nueva oleada de risas entre Serena y sus amigas.

**- ¿A quién te refieres?-** preguntó Yaten

**- Pues a quien crees tú- **le dijo Serena entornando sus ojos hacia Mina quien solo optó por mostrarle la lengua como una niña

**- Búrlense todo lo que quieran he sido la mejor enfermera que podrían haber encontrado-**

**- Oh si-** dijo Lita**- aún tengo en mi cabeza el sabor de ese caldo que me preparaste, mi boca ardió por una semana-**

Mina enrojeció levemente y Serena dio un vistazo a Yaten, esta era su oportunidad para hacer conversación con ella, lo empujó levemente hacia el lugar en donde ella estaba, solo Seiya se dio cuenta de la jugada de Serena y se limitó a darle una mirada de reprimenda a su novia.

**- ¿bombom que pretendes?-**

**- Ayudar un poco a esos dos-** dijo sonriendo inocentemente

**- Sa****bes ahora que lo pienso-** dijo Seiya arrugando el ceño**- Mina actúa muy raro con Yaten ¿no te parece? No es la misma chica efusiva de antes-**

Serena la observó un momento, su amiga definitivamente no actuaba como siempre.

**- Lo he notado y también Yaten, pero no te preocupes lo averiguaré y se lo diré a tu hermano****-**

**- ¿No crees que eso es jugar sucio?- **

Serena puso un dedo sobre su boca considerando la pregunta de su novio.

**- Si Yaten hizo algo que a Mina no le parece tiene derecho a saberlo-**

Seiya la miró de reojo.

**- Yaten y tú se han vuelto muy cercanos ¿Cómo sucedió eso?-**

**- Él ha sido muy bueno conmigo cuando me sentía triste y sola él estuvo ahí así que siempre se lo agradeceré, además me gusta su compañía… es especial-**

Él guardó silencio, Serena se dio cuenta que quizás este no era un tema fácil de digerir para Seiya, ya había presenciado sus ataques de cólera…

**- ¿Te molesta que sea amiga de tu hermano Seiya?-**

Seiya decidió ser sincero con ella, después de todo la falta de esta había sido la causante de todos sus problemas en el pasado.

**- Cuando nosotros estábamos mal yo me daba cuenta que Yaten se había vuelto tu confidente, eso me hizo tener sentimientos encontrados, por un lado me daba mucho coraje que él se enterara de cosas que yo no tenía como saber, pero por otro lado me daba alivio saber ****que tenías con quien desahogar la rabia y pena causados por mi culpa-**

Serena asintió pensativa y observó que Seiya hablaba de forma muy seria pero calmada, estaba actuando de una forma muy segura.

**- Entonces… ¿está bien que sea su amiga?-**

Seiya se llevó la mano de Serena a la altura de su boca y la besó largamente.

**- Yaten siempre ha sido el más retraído**** de los tres formar lazos con otras personas además de nosotros no es una de sus virtudes, creo que lo mejor que le puede haber sucedido es encontrar una amiga como tu bombom, le enseñará a expresar una faceta de él que muy pocas personas conocemos-**

Serena y Seiya se abrazaron y continuaron su camino en un silencio agradable.

Mientras tanto Yaten se había visto literalmente empujado por Serena para caminar junto a Mina quien solo siguió en silencio.

**- Asi que…****- **dijo Yaten para comenzar una plática- **¿en tus ratos libres haces de enfermera?-**

Mina lo miró fijamente, quería ser ruda con él demostrarle que su presencia no le afectaba en lo más mínimo pero no podía, desde el primer momento en el que supo que Yaten también había regresado sabía que no iba a poder negar el gran cariño que poco a poco desarrolló por él y que solo se acrecentaba con el tiempo… después de todo como no iba a quererlo si la miraba con esos ojos verde olivo que solo se enfocaban en ella… bueno en los momentos en los que no estaba preocupado por Serena, ¿que era ese sentimiento de protección que Yaten mostraba hacia su amiga? Con ella se comportaba de forma muy diferente, tan atento, como siempre ella había soñado que él le hablara… todo eso la confundía aún más.

**-****¿Mina?- **preguntó Yaten arrepintiéndose un poco de haber seguido el jueguito de Serena, quizás Mina ya no lo veía como antes y no se atrevía a decírselo.

**- ¿Ah? eso… es solo que hace tiempo las chicas tomaron un terrible resfriado y como yo era la única que no se había contagiado… pues me ofrecí para cuidarlas… pero las cosas no resultaron del todo bien****-**

**- Entonces ahora te tienen miedo-**

**- Si pero la verdad están siendo muy injustas ¿sabes? después de todo Rini también estaba conmigo entre las dos hicimos el desastre-**

Mina sonrió ante los felices recuerdos de aquellos días, Yaten solo la contempló en silencio

**- ****¿Ustedes y Rini eran muy unidas?-**

Mina se sorprendió con la pregunta, pero se imaginó que Serena dio a conocer de todo eso a Seiya y sus hermanos en su estadía en Kimokku.

**- Al principio Rini era una niña muy poco tr****atable especialmente con Serena, peleaban mucho pero con el paso del tiempo aprendimos a entenderla y ella a querernos, era una niña muy dulce, como Serena-** dijo Mina al tiempo que escuchaba como su amiga reía junto con Seiya.

**- Debe de haber sido muy extraño todo eso**** que ustedes conocieran gente del futuro y más aún para Serena y Darien… conocer a una hija no puedo imaginarlo-**

Mina asintió.

**- Creo que en el fondo siempre supimos que Rini estaba vinculada a Serena y Darien****, si tú la hubieras conocido… tenía el mismo sentido de la justicia y de la amistad que Sere y por otro lado era muy madura y centrada como su padre. Con Darien tuvo una afinidad inmediata siempre se llevaron muy bien, se querían mucho-**

Yaten miró hacia el cielo.

**- Debe de ser muy duro para él… no lo sé conocer a tu hija y de pronto darte cuenta que no lo será, que incluso no existirá**-

Mina abrió unos grandes ojos ¿Este era el mismo Yaten que solo se preocupaba de si mismo?, definitivamente las cosas habían cambiado, pero prefirió callar, después de todo quería aprovechar al máximo la plática con él.

**- ¿Pasa algo?-** le preguntó el

**- No… nada y bueno tienes razón, fue muy difícil eso de conocer el futuro, creo que Serena siguió su relación con Darien y con los planes de la bo****da solo por Rini, ella la amaba pero yo la entiendo, no podría ser capaz de traer a un hijo al mundo con alguien que no quiero, no podría casarme con un hombre para tener a la hija que accidentalmente conocí ¿comprendes?-**

Yaten mantuvo el contacto visual con Mina un largo rato, nunca había charlado seriamente con ella ni tampoco había tenido la oportunidad de escucharla dar su opinión acerca de algo.

**-Creo que te entiendo y también a Serena, ella fue una persona muy valiente, se sacrificó por su hija y también tuvo que decidir dejarla****, pero lo que me haz platicado me hace comprender un poco más a Darien-**

**- Como así- **le dijo Mina poniendo cara extraña

**- Que Darien no solo actúa impulsado por su orgullo de macho herido, sino que también por el hecho que su hija no nacerá, eso creo que es algo importante-**

Mina movió su cabeza

**- Si lo ves desde ese punto… ¿pero sabes lo que yo creo?- **

**- No pero me gustaría saberlo-** le dijo Yaten sonriendo a lo que Mina también rió

**- Que Rini solo fue un lindo sueño, un sueño de cómo las cosas hubieran resultado de seguir todos con nuestro destino, pero la vida cambia ahora mismo podríamos estar haciendo algo que ****repercutirá en el futuro-**

Yaten solo sonrió.

**- ¿Así y como es eso?-**

Mina puso los brazos detrás de su espalda y extendió lo que más pudo la respuesta.

**- Tú y yo teniendo una conversación como gente civilizada… alguna consecuencia traerá-**

**- ¿Y será una buena o una mala?-**

**- No lo sé…**

**- Mina yo…-**

**- Yaten- **dijo ella interrumpiendo lo que el chico iba a decir**- ¿tu sabes lo que sucedió ayer entre Serena y Darien? porque la verdad yo no entiendo nada-**

Yaten suspiró pesadamente, al parecer tendría que dejar su confesión para otra oportunidad.

**- Si lo se, pero ni creas que te lo revelaré****-**

**- ¡Oh vamos!-** dijo ella golpeando su brazo**- de todas formas lo sabré en un momento más-**

**- Entonces espera-** dijo el divertido

**- Que pesado eres, solo quería estar preparada****-**

Mina se cruzó de brazos enojada y Yaten sonrió

**- S****i alguna de tus amigas te confesara algo importante ¿se lo dirías a la primera persona que quiera saberlo?-**

Mina solo guardó silencio no admitiendo su derrota

**- ¿No lo harías verdad? pues yo tampoco, no puedo traicionar de esa forma la confianza de Serena además como tu misma dijiste pronto lo sabrás así que no tendría ningún sentido que te lo dijera-**

Mina se mordió el labio

**- Tu y Serena… son muy unidos ahora, quien lo iba a imaginar-**

Yaten observó como el semblante de Mina cambiaba

**- Creo que en pasado cometí muchos errores y uno de ellos fue no llegar a conocer a Serena, pero es un error que estoy remediando poco a poco-**

**- Ya veo-** dijo Mina mirando hacia el frente y volviendo nuevamente al tono de voz que había utilizado con él al principio de su charla.

**- ¿Te pasa algo?-** le preguntó Yaten al rato, pues Mina no había vuelto a pronunciar palabra

**- Solo estoy pensando en lo que dijiste-** y era verdad

Y nuevamente ese silencio incómodo los envolvió, Yaten sentía que cada vez que daba un paso hacia delante sucedía algo y retrocedía dos más.

**- ****¿Te molesta algo Mina? porque si es así me gustaría que me lo dijeras, si no quieres que me acerque a ti solo dilo-**

Yaten arrugó el ceño y Mina apretó sus puños poseída por una oleada de furia.

**- ¿Por qué te importa?, nunca te interesó lo que pudiéramos**** pensar, ¡lo que yo pudiera creer!, además tú volviste a la tierra para acompañar a Seiya y ahora a Serena, ¡que más da lo que me pase!-**

El chico agachó la cabeza y sonrió sin ganas, al parecer Mina no valoraba su esfuerzo por hablarle, no lo notaba sintió que solo estaba perdiendo el tiempo por alguien que no quería su compañía, tal vez el momento de estar con Mina ya había pasado…

**- Tienes razón Mina después de todo que me importa a mi ¿verdad?****, solo estoy aquí por mis hermanos y Serena, te prometo que no te fastidiaré más-**

Yaten se detuvo dejando que Mina siguiera su camino, lo único que quería era darse la vuelta y regresar a su casa y en eso estaba cuando el brazo de Serena se sujetó fuertemente al suyo y no se lo permitió. Serena soltó la mano de Seiya y le indicó que siguiera caminando, Seiya arrugó el ceño y Serena hizo lo mismo, finalmente el chico hizo que la rubia le pedía.

Serena observó de reojo a Yaten quien echaba chispas por los ojos, así que prefirió acompañarlo en silencio hasta cuando él decidiera platicarle de lo sucedido.

**- No la entiendo-** dijo Yaten al fin-** definitivamente no entiendo a las mujeres-**

**- A mi me entiendes-** le dijo Serena de forma amable

**- Pues entonces mi problema es solo con ella-** le respondió**- no se que le sucede cada vez que me acerco… es como si le amargara la vida, quizás no debería haberte hecho caso, estar aquí no es mi destino después de todo-**

Serena negó con un movimiento de cabeza

**- Y te rendirás así sin pelear-**

Yaten la miró enojado

**- ****¡Si Seiya te tratara como lo hace Mina te aseguro que tendrías las mismas ganas que yo de volver a tu planeta!-**

**- Te equivocas-** le contestó desafiante**- si Seiya fuera así conmigo haría todo lo posible por averiguar que le sucede y no me rendiría hasta estar a su lado, porque lo quiero y eso hacen las personas cuando aman-**

Serena lo fulminó con la mirada y Yaten sintió que había sido XX

**- Quizás**** no quiero lo suficiente a Mina, yo no haré nada más para acercarme a ella he terminado-**

**- Pero Yaten…-**

**- No-** le contestó firmemente.

Serena apretó su falda tratando de resistir el impulso de golpear al chico mientras que Yaten solo se limitaba a caminar con las manos en sus bolsillos.

**- Eres un terco y un orgulloso-**

**- Y tú eres una rubia chillona ****y sigo aquí platicando contigo, así es la amistad supongo-**

Yaten miró a Serena con unos ojos que trataban de ocultar una profunda decepción y desconcierto, ella sintió mucha lástima por él pero en ningún momento pensó en decírselo, a nadie le gusta la compasión y menos a alguien con la personalidad de Yaten. Serena apretó levemente el brazo de Yaten, a veces un solo gesto basta y él así lo entendió, se sintió acompañado y comprendido.

**- ****Déjame hablar con ella, enterarme de lo que le pasa-**

**- Esta bien puedes hacer lo que quieras ya no me importa-**

A ahí estaba el Yaten recio que no es inmutaba por nada ni nadie.

**- No te creo-** le dijo Serena**- hace un segundo estabas como un demonio por ella y ahora ya no te importa-**

**- Así soy yo**** paciencia es algo de lo que carezco y ya se me agotó la poca que tenía, ahora será mejor que vayas con mi hermanito debe de estar enojado lo haz cambiado por otro chico-**

Serena miró a Seiya quien estaba platicando con Taiki, no se le veía enojado pero giraba su cabeza constantemente hacia donde estaba ella y luego volvía a la charla con su hermano.

**- Pues que se aguante**** yo no te dejaré solo, tú no me dejarías sola- **le dijo completamente segura de su respuesta al mismo tiempo que le sonreía

**- Serena estoy bien soy un hombre-**

**- Y**** uno bastante insoportable ¿sabias?- **

**- Pero muy apuesto todas las mujeres que pasan por nuestro lado se mueren de envidia- **le contestó Yaten arreglándose su cabello mientras Serena comprobaba si efectivamente existían chicas enviándole miradas asesinas, eso provocó la risa del chico y también la de Serena.

**- ¡Yaten eres un idiota! te encanta ser un ególatra pero a la vez te mortifica ser asediado por ellas-**

**- Pues si tú fueras una persona famosa como lo fuimos nosotros también odiarías que la gente se acercara a ti solo por un autógrafo, un beso un abrazo o una fotografía, ustedes fueron las únicas que no se comportaron así, especialmente tú-**

**- Y quién iba a pensar que te encariñarías con la más fanática de todas ****¿eh?- **le dijo picándole un ojo

**- Gracias por recordármelo Serena-** contestó Yaten irónicamente

**- De nada ****siempre estaré aquí para ayudar a removerte la conciencia y no te preocupes ya verás como me encargo de todo esto-**

El abrió sus ojos simulando estar preocupado

**- ¿Tengo que tener miedo? Serena Tsukino encargándose de algo-**

**- ****No se como puedo seguir aquí hablando contigo- **dijo Serena un poco molesta por las burlas de Yaten, éste borró la sonrisa de su rostro y su semblante se tornó serio

**- ****Serena yo… gracias… tú eres muy buena conmigo y no me lo merezco, podrías estar con Seiya o con cualquier persona y sin embargo estás aquí tolerando mi mal humor-**

La chica pudo contemplar nuevamente esa tristeza que Yaten deseaba ocultar al mundo y decidió apoyarlo, si Yaten había estado con ella en su peor momento anímico cuando su gemela malvada casi la consume ella se mantendría allí, como el amigo que él había sido.

**- No digas tonterías ****¿si? aunque pienses eso de ti, aunque la mayoría de las personas piense eso de ti al menos yo y tus hermanos sabemos lo mucho que te importa el bienestar de tus seres queridos, confía en mí yo me encargaré de que todo el mundo pueda conocer al Yaten oculto tras ese montón de sarcasmo e indiferencia o al menos que cierta persona lo sepa-**

Y ante la sonrisa de Serena, el chico no pudo hacer nada.

* * *

Cuando el grupo de amigos estaba subiendo las escaleras del templo que llevaban a la casa de Rei el corazón de Seiya comenzó a dar tumbos pero no quiso comentárselo a Serena, después de todo lo que sentía no era temor hacia Rei, sino que a la incomodidad que dicha situación le podría causar a bombom, por nada del mundo quería que ella se viera envuelta en la difícil decisión de tener que elegir un bando.

Ya frente a la puerta Serena y los demás fueron recibidos por una tranquila Rei, Serena quien se había situado estratégicamente al lado de Seiya pretendía ingresar a la casa junto con él en silencio, pero este fue roto por su propio novio

**- Rei antes que nos dispongamos a hablar de otros asuntos ¿podríamos platicar tú y yo?-**

Todos los presentes incluidos los que ya se encontraban dentro de la casa se callaron para escuchar la respuesta, Serena tiró del brazo de su novio pero él le devolvió una sonrisa para calmarla y ella solo optó por cumplir con sus deseos.

**- Creo que sería lo mejor-** respondió ella pacíficamente**- chicos ustedes entren y si gustan pueden preparar la mesa-**

Así ambos se alejaron del grupo. Serena miró a Rei con grandes ojos de alerta, su amiga solo asintió en calma, eso la tranquilizó por el momento, pero nada iba a impedir que estuviera pegada a la ventana vigilando la situación por si se salía de control.

**- Rei****-** comenzó a decir Seiya**- quiero que sepas que no podría entrar nuevamente a tu casa sin antes ofrecerte una disculpa por como me comporté la vez pasada, independientemente de lo que yo haya sentido en ese minuto era tu hogar y no tenía ningún derecho a hacer lo que hice-**

La chica guardó silencio, este era un Seiya muy diferente al cual estaba acostumbrada, el chico risueño y juguetón había sido reemplazado momentáneamente por uno maduro y seguro de sus dichos, al menos estaba comenzado bien.

**- Yo… acepto tus disculpas aunque creo que también yo debo darte una a ti-**

**- No creo que eso…****-**

**- Déjame terminar-** le dijo levantando una mano para frenar el discurso de Seiya

**- La forma en la que te grité…- **dijo ella moviendo su cabeza negativamente**- eso no estuvo bien hasta yo puedo darme cuenta de ello. Lo que sucedió fue un problema entre tú y Serena y yo me entrometí sin permiso, así que lo siento-**

**- Yo lo hice público cualquiera pudiera haber intervenido-**

**- En eso tienes razón- **interrumpió ella**- siempre que se increpe a una de mis amigas… si yo estoy allí las defenderé, especialmente si se trata de Serena yo vi como ella sufría por ti como lloró tu ausencia simplemente no podía permitir que pusieras en duda un amor del cual todas fuimos testigos-**

Seiya asintió

**- Tu reacción fue lo normal**** la de una amiga, de una persona que daría todo por la felicidad de ella, ante eso yo no tengo nada que decir-**

**- Al contrario, tienes mucho que decir me gustaría no tener que reaccionar nunca más de esa forma no tener que defender nunca más a Serena de ti-**

Rei miró hacia su casa encontrándose con el rostro de su amiga mirando atentamente por la ventana y como si Seiya pudiera percibir eso se dio la vuelta y le sonrió a su ahora novia ¿Cómo podía haber cuestionado esos ojos? Se merecía las penas del infierno y sin embargo Rei estaba siendo más condescendiente de lo que imaginó.

**- Puede que mis palabras no sirvan de mucho o que hayas perdido la fe que depositabas en mí, pero si de algo te consuela yo jamás me perdonaré el haber titubeado del amor de Serena aunque solo haya sido por un momento, me sentiré culpable por siempre-**

Él la miró profundamente y Rei le creyó, había tanto amor y sacrificio en esos ojos y también remordimiento

**- Seiya comprende yo no busco eso ****que te tortures por algo que en definitiva ya pasó, lo único que deseo es la dicha de Serena-**

**- Yo la haré feliz Rei te lo juro-**

Por primera vez ella le sonrió

**- Y no dudo que así sea confío en ti Seiya y es por eso que reaccioné de forma tan ruda contigo, he depositado toda mis esperanzas en ti que seas lo que Serena siempre esperó, no quiero que me decepciones, no quiero que la decepciones ella es muy importante para mí-**

Los ojos de Rei de pronto se tornaron vidriosos pero rápidamente eliminó todo signo de debilidad de su rostro.

**- Lo sé**** eres una de las mejores amigas de mi bombom y por consiguiente mía también y no te preocupes no la defraudaré y si así fuere yo mismo me pararía frente a ti y te rogaría que acabaras conmigo-**

**- No me tientes Seiya Kou-** dijo ella sonriendo abiertamente.

**- No te estoy mintiendo, hacer daño a la persona que amas es peor que muchos dolores que había experimentado en el pasado y si lo llegara a hacer otra vez… si fuera a lastimar a Serena deseo tener la certeza que alguien me lo hará pagar y esa persona eres tú-**

Rei guardó silencio querer enfurecerse son Seiya ahora se veía muy lejano.

**- Si Serena te escuchara se enfadaría mucho contigo, aunque fueras la peor escoria de la tierra ****ella no permitiría que alguien te lastimara-**

Seiya nuevamente dirigió su mirada hacia su bombom y luego volteó a Rei

**- Es por eso que esto quedará entre tú**** y yo-**

**- Si eso te deja tranquilo lo haré, solo espero no tener que llegar a esas circunstancias porque realmente creo en ti Seiya y en las decisiones de Serena de no ser así no estaríamos teniendo una conversación tan civilizada-**

Seiya se acercó a Rei y le dio un corto abrazo pero no por eso menos significativo.

**- Gracias Rei yo… realmente aprecio el esfuerzo que estás haciendo-**

Rei aceptó su abrazo pero luego arrugó el ceño.

**- Seiya ****hay algo más que quiero decirte…yo no pienso realmente que Darien sea mejor que tú lo dije en un momento de furia y el compararlos no fue justo-**

**- C****reo que estuvo bien que dijeras eso en el fondo Darien es muy superior a mí en muchas cosas, es por eso que me esforzaré día a día hasta ser el hombre que realmente merezca estar al lado de una mujer como Serena eso te lo aseguro-**

Rei negó.

**- Tú no eres perfecto Seiya, las personas no so****mos perfectas, pero si Serena te escogió a ti es porque tú eres el hombre que buscaba y no otro-**

**- Lo sé Rei-** le contestó sonriendo sinceramente**- créeme que ya lo he comprendido y no habrá nada ni nadie que me haga creer lo contrario, el corazón de bombom es mío ella decidió dármelo a mí y no existe persona ni pretexto que me haga cuestionármelo y soy el hombre más afortunado en todo el universo por ello-**

Sin más nada que decir ambos se encaminaron hacía la casa, Rei se sentía en paz y Seiya XXX que finalmente aquel nefasto día se había superado totalmente.

**- Será mejor que entremos****, Serena y los demás están a punto de saltar hacia acá ¿Qué creían que caería sobre ti como una desquiciada?-**

**- Pues…-**

**- No me respondas, además sabes que ganas no me faltaron te habría golpeado sin pensarlo-**

**- Y yo no me hubiera defendido en lo más mínimo-**

**

* * *

**

Ya todos juntos en casa de Rei se dispusieron a almorzar y como la presencia de todos en la cocina no era necesaria las primeras en excusarse de ayudar fueron Mina y Serena quienes se escabulleron silenciosamente hacia la habitación de Rei

**- Está bien-** dijo Serena sentada sobre la cama junto con Mina**- ahora mismo me explicarás que te sucede-**

Serena había aprovechado la perfecta oportunidad de charlar con su amiga, desde la llegada de Seiya no había tenido la ocasión de estar con ella y extrañaba su compañía.

**- no se a lo que te refieres Sere-** le contestó su amiga haciéndote la desentendida

**- Mina… eres mi más leal amiga podría confiarte cualquier cosa****, entre nosotras nunca ha habido secretos así que no empecemos ahora-**

Serena la contempló pacientemente esperando haber convencido a su amiga para que confiara en ella y Mina finalmente suspiró rendida

**- Estoy tan confundida****…-**

**- Te escucho-**

**- Es por Yaten****... obviamente. Cuando él volvió sentí que iba a fallecer de felicidad no lo había visto desde hacia tanto tiempo, estaba igual e incluso más bello de lo que lo recordaba y todo lo que había sentido por él regresó con más fuerza que antes-**

- Entonces que es lo que está mal, tú siempre intentaste acercarte a él que te considerara como algo más y cuando él regresa lo tratas como si fuera un extraño-

La barbilla de Mina tembló y trató de controlar el timbre de su voz.

**- Que él no volvió por mi Serena el nunca sintió ni sentir****á nada por mí y eso me duele, me duele mucho darme cuenta que… que quiero a alguien que no me quiere-**

**- Pero amiga tú estás ****muy equivocada Yaten ha cambiado mucho créeme y puede ser que sus sentimientos también lo hayan hecho-**

**- Te creo él está tan diferente y solo una cosa puede hacer que una persona cambie completamente de un tiempo a otro… él está enamorado o al menos ****siente algo muy fuerte por alguien y eso… yo no lo puedo soportar Sere no puedo ver al hombre con el que yo deseo estar esforzándose por otra… perdóname amiga perdóname por ser tan egoísta-**

Mina comenzó a llorar amargamente y apoyó su cabeza en el regazo de Serena, ésta solo atinó en acariciar tiernamente su cabello por el lapso que fuera necesario. Mina al fin estaba descargando la impotencia que le provocaba toda esta situación-

**- Mina-** le dijo Serena**- no estés triste por favor creo que estás malentendiendo las cosas cálmate ¿sí?-**

**- Sere yo se que ****Yaten volvió por alguien-**

Serena solo guardó silencio mientras Mina sollozaba como una niña pequeña. Esta situación era bastante absurda Mina derramaba lágrimas por una mujer que en el fondo… era ella misma.

**- Bueno… sí es así pero… pero si tu supieras como son las cosas-**

**- Serena yo se como son las cosas yo lo he notado he visto como te habla como te mira, como te sonríe…y eso es demasiado doloroso para mí-**

Serena trató de procesar lo más rápido posible lo que le había dicho Mina pero aún así lo único que se le vino a la mente fueron incoherencias y frases sin sentido

**- ¿Eh****hh?-** fue lo que finalmente dijo

Mina levantó su cabeza y limpió sus lágrimas mientras Serena había olvidado como se pestañeaba.

**- Yo ya lo entendí y estoy acostumbrándome a la idea, pero no sé como lo tomará Seiya cuando se entere que Yaten se ha enamorado de ti, después de todo es su hermano y…-**

**- ¿Perdón que?-**

Mina miró al suelo mientras el rostro de Serena era cada vez más perplejo

**- ****Que Yaten está enamorado de ti, es por eso que actúo así con él, se acerca a hablarme como si estuviera consolándome por estar enamorada de él, me habla para no sentirse culpable y trato de ponerse en su lugar, es duro tener un amor no correspondido… pero es más fuerte que yo solo deseo alejarme de él para no salir más lastimada y se que estoy siendo muy mala y…-**

Mina estaba sufriendo un ataque de verborrea y la cabeza de Serena daba vueltas una y otra vez

**- Mina guarda silencio-** le dijo Serena poniendo una mano sobre su boca y MIna asintió**- de todas las cosas increíbles, alocadas e irreales que podrías haber inventado esta supera todo límite ¡como puedes pensar que Yaten esta enamorado de mi! si esto que haz dicho no te causara tanta tristeza ¡soltaría una carcajada ahora mismo!-**

**- No te burles es en serio-**

**- ¡Por supuesto que es serio!-** le contestó Serena con el ceño fruncido**- imagina si Seiya escuchara eso…no mejor no quiero ni pensarlo, Mina tienes que sacar esa idea demente de tu cabeza porque Yaten definitivamente no me ama-**

Mina negó con la cabeza.

**- Es s****olo cuestión de tiempo pronto te lo dirá y verás como tenía razón-**

**- ¡Es que eso es ridículo Mina por favor créeme!, te confieso que él y yo nos hemos vuelto muy cercanos pero eso no quiere decir que suceda algo más ¡yo amo a Seiya por Dios!-**

**- Claro que lo sé, el problema no eres tú-** le dijo la rubia tomando su mano.

Serena se imaginó la cara de Yaten al oír esto, la querría abrazar o matar.

**- ****¡Esto es una gran gran equivocación! tienes que hablar con él escúchalo y te suplico que no digas a nadie esa loca idea de que Yaten me ama-**

**- No te preocupes jamás volvería a poner en peligro tu relación con Seiya, lo único que deseo es no tener cerca de mi a ese hombre-**

Serena hundió su cabeza en ambas manos esto se estaba tornando bastante surrealista.

**- ¡Mina por Dios recapacita!-**

**- Serena te lo pido estoy cansada no quiero volver a hablar de este asunto, agradezco mucho tu preocupación pero superaré esto****, después de todo no es la primera vez que me pasa. Gracias amiga te quiero mucho-**

Lo menos terrible que Serena quería hacer a Mina era lanzarla por una escalera a ver si así se le ajustaban las neuronas que estaban fallando en su cerebro, pero respetó la decisión de su amiga. La abrazó fuertemente besó su frente y obtuvo una leve sonrisa, por el momento se tendría que conformar con eso.

Lo que sí debía hacer cuanto antes era hablar con Yaten obligarlo a acercarse a su amiga y confesarle la verdadera razón de su regreso a la tierra y así ella saldría de este triángulo amoroso en el que extrañamente estaba envuelta.

**- ¿bombom donde estas?-** gritó Seiya desde el comedor

Mina y Serena oyeron el grito desde la habitación y se alistaron para ir a comer junto con sus amigos.

Seiya buscaba por todos lados a Serena hasta que unos delicados brazos lo rodearon por detrás

**- ****¿Acaso no puedes estar unos minutos sin mí y ya empiezas a gritar?-**

**- bombom no han sido solo unos minutos ¡me has dejado solo mucho tiempo!****, primero por mi hermano y luego por Mina, pero ya me imagino porqué así que luego me pondrás al día-**

Seiya besó su mejilla y Serena rió nerviosamente

**- Si sobre eso… no se si desees saber todo de lo que me he enterado-**

**- ¿Y eso porque?-**

Prácticamente estaban ya todos sentados en la mesa, solo faltaban ellos.

**- Después te lo diré ¿si?-**

**- Solo si me das un beso-**

Seiya se dio la vuelta y recibió un dulce y largo beso de Serena

**- Por favor podrían dejar eso para después? Hay gente con hambre aquí-** gritó Rei

La pareja se separó y se sentó a la mesa ante las burlas de todos sus amigos.

**- esta bien ya estamos aquí-** dijo Seiya sonriendo

**- ¿Que les parece si comemos de esta rica cena que nos preparó Lita y luego charlamos?-** preguntó Rei

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo. La comida transcurrió en el más grato de los ambientes, felicitaron muchas veces a Lita por su exquisita comida y postre, finalmente cuando ya todo había acabado vino el tiempo de las conversaciones y Serena era quien tenía la palabra.

**- Ahora que hemos comido amenamente gracias a nuestra amiga Lita he de dar paso al motivo principal de esta reunión-**

Todos guardaron silencio para que la Princesa continuara

**- Estas últimas semanas han sucedido bastantes cosas y como mis amigos que son obviamente tienen derecho a saber**** así que de lo primero que voy hablar será de la plática que tuve con Darien ya varios días atrás-**

Serena suspiró pues recordar esos momentos le producía una profunda amargura. Seiya tomó su mano transmitiéndole valor.

**- Está bien Sere solo ten calma**- le dijo Amy y ella se sonrió.

**- Estoy bien. Bueno ahí va… hace más de dos semanas Darien me encontró platicando con Yaten y ****exigió hablar conmigo, básicamente quería una explicación de todo lo que sucedió el día de nuestra boda o no-boda en fin… traté de decirle lo que ya todos saben que amo a Seiya y que por tanto no deseo casarme con él ni tampoco formar Tokio de Cristal a su lado-**

**- Eso debe de haber sido muy duro-** dijo Rei a lo que Serena asintió

**- El no quiso escuchar razones, tiene una gran rabia contra mí y culpa a Seiya por todo lo que ha pasado. Intenté ****hacerlo entrar en razón pero no me hizo caso ni creo que lo haga en el futuro-**

**- ¿Que te hace pensar eso Sere?**- preguntó Mina

**- Él…****-** dijo Serena jugando con sus manos**- el trató de ponerme a prueba me dio un ultimátum como él mismo lo dijo. Me dio el plazo de dos semanas para decidir si casarme con él o no. Si yo aceptaba su propuesta permitiría que Seiya, Yaten y Taiki habitaran este planeta, de lo contrario ellos se irían para no volver nunca-**

Cada uno de los presentes a excepción de Yaten y Seiya quedaron estupefactos. Serena tembló levemente pero no permitió que la embargara la tristeza.

**- Eso es muy injusto, los chicos son nuestros amigos pelearon contra galaxia para defender este planeta te protegieron a ti sobre todas las cosas… no lo puedo creer**- dijo Amy casi en un suspiro

**- Serena-** dijo Lita**- tu no puedes permitir que él te manipule de esa forma-**

**- Para mi es tan difícil como para ustedes comprender que el Darien que conocimos y que consideramos como un ser querido ya no existe, el dice que lo hace porque me ama pero no es así si me amara no me haría pasar por esto, querría verme feliz-**

**- Lo sentimos, sentimos todo esto y que lo hayas tenido que pasar sola-** dijo Rei

**- Bueno no estuve tan sola- **dijo ella**- Yaten estuvo conmigo él me defendió y me aconsejó, eso siempre se lo agradeceré-**

**- Y yo también-** le dijo Seiya

**- ¿Y que es lo que decidiste Serena?-**preguntó Rei por todos

**- Eso nos lleva a lo que sucedió ayer. ****En el momento en que Darien me vio con Seiya se puso como loco nunca lo había visto reaccionar así, le dijo cosas muy feas que estaba manipulándome, que solo me quería para aprovecharse de mí, que era un mentiroso y yo sé que Seiya no es así, si tan solo lo conociera como yo...-**

Serena no pudo evitar que se escaparan algunas lágrimas que limpió rápidamente. Sus amigas agacharon la cabeza, el dolor de su Princesa era como propio. Amy le extendió su pañuelo y ella se lo recibió con una sonrisa.

**- Yo no podía soportar que Darien le hablara así a Seiya le faltó el respeto sin razón y también a mí, es por eso que tomé una decisión respecto de la cual ****deseo saber su sincera opinión-**

**- Adelante-** dijo Rei

**- S****i Darien no permite que Seiya y sus hermanos vivan en este planeta la alianza entre la Tierra y la Luna se dará por terminada, si Darien exilia a Seiya mi protección a este planeta se acaba, así como el de mis sailors-**

Las bocas de las sailors cayeron prácticamente al suelo, Mina tapó la suya con sus manos para no dejar escapar una exclamación. Serena esperó que alguna de sus amigas dijera algo pero el silencio se hacía cada vez más prolongado. Seiya movió levemente la mano que tenía enlazada a la de Serena la presión que estaba ejerciendo sobre ella era tan grande que había adquirido otro color. Luego la chica se detuvo en Yaten, este solo hizo un gesto con su cabeza aprobando cada palabra dicha por la rubia.

**- ¿En que momento decidiste eso?**** ¿Lo pensaste al menos?-** preguntó Rei al fin

**- En ese mismo instante**** yo… tuve tiempo para ponerse en muchos escenarios y ninguno me veía sin Seiya y cuando vi a Darien comportarse de forma tan autoritaria solo se lo dije**-respondió Serena sinceramente-

**- Por Dios Serena y que te respondió él**- preguntó Amy muy afectada

**- Él no me dijo nada, trató**** de hablar conmigo pero como ustedes mismas comprobaron yo no deseo más pláticas que no llevan a nada solo necesito saber su respuesta-**

**- ¿Y que haremos si él no acepta?- **preguntó nuevamente Amy

Serena miró a Seiya, si bien no lo habían platicado del todo ambos sabían la respuesta, esta vez fue Seiya quien habló.

**- Si Darien no nos quiere en su planeta nosotros partiremos****, bombom y yo dejaremos la tierra-**

Las chicas se miraron unas con otras sumamente inquietas, tratando de descifrar cual iba a ser también su futuro. Serena pudo comprender claramente eso.

**- El problema de Darien es ****con Seiya y conmigo no son ustedes, así que podríamos negociar quizás si nosotros dos nos marchamos él permita que ustedes puedan seguir con sus vidas en este lugar-**

**- Pero Serena…- **quiso decir Mina pero la rubia no la dejó continuar

**- Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ustedes, las involucré en algo sin tener su consentimiento así que si esa es su decisión me preocuparé de interceder por mis sailors****, no las obligaré a seguirme-**

**- Serena ****creo… creo que fuiste muy imprudente ¿que pasará con las personas de este planeta? No podemos quedarnos aquí de brazos cruzados mientras ellas sufren-** la voz de Rei era firme

**- Soy muy conciente de lo egoísta que fui ****y eso me pesa, pero era la única forma de poner en jaque a Darien-**

**- Estoy de acuerdo con Serena-** dijo Yaten de pronto**- Solo analicen por un momento ¿cuantas batallas se han librado y ganado sin la intervención de las Sailor Scouts?-**

**- Ninguna**- dijo Lita

**- Exacto y el**** Príncipe lo sabe perfectamente. Serena no solo era la mujer que amaba sino que su mejor as bajo la manga pues no solo es dueña del Cristal de Plata sino que además tiene como guardianas a las guerreras más poderosas del universo. Si Serena se va queda sin nada ¿Ustedes arriesgarían la seguridad de todo un reino por un simple capricho?, yo no lo haría y podría apostar que él tampoco-**

**- Yaten tiene un punto-** dijo Taiki- **y es más difícil para él con los últimos acontecimientos. Estoy completamente seguro que Darien habría respondido en el acto de no haber aparecido aquella mujer, eso lo cambió todo y tendrá que decidir si hacerle frente al nuevo enemigo solo o doblegar su orgullo y aceptar las condiciones de Serena-**

**- Ya veo-** dijo Mina- **osea que en el fondo Darien está fastidiado**-

**- ****Y lo más lógico y sensato es que acepte la propuesta de Serena**- dijo Taiki

Serena analizó los rostros de sus amigas estaban visiblemente más tranquilos, pero aún así sentía que estaba en deuda con sus amigas por lo sucedido.

**- Yo tengo confianza en que Darien aún no ha olvidado lo que es ser el líder de un planeta y el deber que tiene para con su pueblo, pero eso no es excusa para mi comportamiento**** tan poco considerado, les doy una sincera disculpa y aceptaré de muy buena gana si su deseo es seguir otro camino-**

**- A que te refieres**- preguntó Rei arrugando el ceño

**- A que ustedes son mis guardianas y su deber siempre ha**** sido el velar por mi seguridad y jamás han dejado de cumplir con su misión pero si consideran que yo como Princesa les he fallado pueden dejarme, ya lo dije una vez no obligaré a nadie a seguir a mi lado-**

Serena fritó sus ojos antes que las lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas.

**- Serena yo no podría dejarte, juré siempre estar a tu lado-** le dijo Mina al tiempo que tomaba la mano de su Princesa y hacía presión sobre ella.

**- Lo se Mina****, pero ese juramento no incluía que yo dispusiera de su vida como si me perteneciera- **le dijo Serena sonriendo agradecida

**- ****Antes de venir a este planeta prometimos a nuestra Princesa proteger a Serena como lo haríamos por ella y eso haré, no solo por honrar mi palabra sino porque Seiya y Serena son muy preciados para mí así que no los abandonaré inclúyanme en su viaje porque yo iré con ustedes-** resolvió Yaten al instante y sin ningún atisbo de duda en su voz

**- Yo también voy-** dijo Taiki**- si dejo a Seiya y Yaten solos no habría nadie que pudiera frenar sus discusiones así que considérenme dentro-**

**- Yo... también voy Sere eres mi mejor amiga así que yo voy… aunque no se donde sea eso-** gritó Mina entre emocionada y alterada

**- ¡Alto alto!-** los detuvo Serena- **no puedo permitir eso ¿que sucederá con sus sueños? con las personas que quieren en este lugar, yo no podría alejarlas así como así-**

**- Primero nos comprometes con Darien ¡y luego nos prohíbes poder seguir junto a ti!, de que se trata todo esto ¿eh?, tú misma pediste nuestra opinión y la mía es que todo esto es una soberana tontería ¿crees que dejaríamos que Darien te echara de aquí como si fueras un animal sarnoso?, claro que no**- le enrostró Rei un poco más enfadada que antes

**- Pero Rei…-** titubeó Serena

**- Pero nada me pediste que fuera sincera así que lo estoy siendo ****si piensas que puedes tranzarme con Darien como si fuera acciones de la bolsa estás muy equivocada, tú decidiste algo así que hazte cargo- **

Un gran silencio los inundó a todos, cada uno inmerso en sus propios pensamientos y en sus palabras.

-** Creo que nos estamos precipitando- **dijo Amy tratando de calmar los ánimos y también los corazones**- no sabemos lo que Darien va a responder y como dijeron Yaten y Taiki la balanza se ha inclinado bastante hacia favor de Serena. Debemos de tener claro su decisión y luego planear nuestro futuro, aunque independientemente de eso mi decisión también está tomada, me mantendré a tu lado Serena, así como siempre lo ha sido-**

**- ¿Pero Amy porque tú?-** dijo Serena profundamente conmovida

**- Porque sin ti jamás hubiera podido saber lo que es una amiga, lo que es tener amigos que peleen y den la vida por ti, yo no entendía lo que es el compañerismo y la lealtad hasta que te conocí a ti y estoy segura que no soy la ****única que opina esto- **todas las demás asintieron-

**- ****Es por eso que no podemos dejarte sola-** prosiguió Amy sonriéndole a Serena**- tú nunca nos has dejado solas, al contrario eres la persona que ha mantenido unido a este grupo de amigos, el acompañarte será mi retribución por regalarme los años más importantes de mi vida-**

**- Pero… chicas que sucederá con sus planes, sus ideas a futuro-**

**- El futuro es tan relativo tú misma nos enseñaste eso además lo que importa es tener sueños, donde los hagas realidad no es lo importante, además sin ti no los habría tenido ni tampoco hubiéramos podido tener la oportunidad de hacerlos posibles, yo siempre estuve sola antes de conocerlos a todos ustedes, son mi familia y me gustaría estar a su lado-** al terminar de decir esas palabras Lita estiró su brazo para acariciar levemente el brazo de Serena reconfortándola

**- ****Están siendo tan comprensivas… no lo merezco-** dijo la Princesa negando con la cabeza

**- Por supuesto que lo mereces b****ombom-** le dijo Seiya besando una de sus manos**- todo lo que han dicho tus amigas es por algo, eres el corazón de este grupo tenemos tanta fe en ti que donde quiera que estemos, si tu estás bien nosotros lo estaremos también, te amamos bombom-**

**- Muy bien entonces si todo está claro ****ahora queda decidir lo más importante: ¿donde iremos?-** dijo Mina con cara de interrogación-

* * *

**-****Cinnia-** dijo una voz potente

**- Si amo**-

**- Necesito que hagas algo por mí-**

**

* * *

**La pregunta de Mina era de interés de cada uno de los presentes y esperaban una respuesta de Serena

**- Yo…****-** dijo la Princesa**- he pensado en una alternativa, es solo una idea y además necesito platicar con una persona antes, pero por el momento ese es un problema menos urgente. La reunión de hoy también es para encontrar alguna forma de comunicarnos con el planeta de la Princesa Kakkyu, las palabras de esa mujer eran serias, estoy segura-**

- ¿Que te hace pensar en ello? quizás solo lo hizo para molestarte y ver si reaccionabas-

**- no… sé que no es así esa…mujer que hace recordar a la sensación de mis sueños y ahora que lo pienso…-** Serena guardó silencio y luego de un momento puso la mano sobre su boca- **¡Oh no lo he tenido todo este tiempo frente a mi, como no me percaté antes!**

**- de que hablas bombom-** le dijo Seiya mirándolo asustado

Serena miró con ojos culpables a Seiya y sus hermanos-

**- Chicos… creo que hay algo que debo compartir con ustedes. Todo comenzó hace como un mes. Yo estaba durmiendo y de pronto me encontraba sumergida en un sueño. Recorría un largo pasillo en tinieblas yo nunca veía nada pero tenía la sensación de que alguien o algo estaba por alcanzarme todo en mí me decía que debía correr… lo mismo que sentí ayer en la tarde-**

- Por eso es que reaccionaste de esa forma- acotó Rei

**- Ustedes no lo comprenden… cada vez que siento eso… es como si fuera una presa… una gacela siendo acechada por un felino que en cualquier momento saltará sobre mí, jamás había sentido eso antes hasta que comencé a experimentar esas pesadillas y bueno hasta ayer-**

**- Y como es eso, lo que sientes**- preguntó MIna

**- ****es como cuando recorres sola un callejón oscuro muy largo, instintivamente miras sobre tu hombro para asegurar que nada malo sucede, pero en este caso tu puedes percibirlo sabes que algo no está bien pero no puedes verlo, es como si unos brazos gigantes quisieran alcanzarme y trato de alejarme…-**

Nadie pudo evitar que los vellos de su piel se erizaran ante lo que describía Serena y más aún al poder ver el rostro acongojado de ella.

**- Pero eso no es lo importante****-** continuo ella- **cuando voy caminando por ese túnel, finalmente llego a una gran puerta, la abro y dentro de la habitación me encuentro con una gran vasija… y dentro de ella una pequeña mariposa aletea casi agónica…no se como no pude entenderlo antes-**

**- A que te refieres Serena**- dijo Lita prestando más atención

**- La Princesa Kakkyu… cuando estaba en este planeta… cuando solo podíamos percibir su presencia… la mayoría de las veces se manifestaba en pequeñas mariposas color rosa-**dijo Taiki al tiempo que su mirada se encontraba con la de Yaten

**- Era un aviso, me estaba pidiendo ayuda y no lo entendí… estaba tan concentrada en mis problemas que no fue capaz de escucharla-**Serena enterró el rostro entre sus manos**, **Mina se levantó de su asiento y se situó al lado de Serena, se agachó y la rodeó en un abrazo

**- Calma Serena no lo hiciste con intención, ahora lo más importante es saber como se encuentra no debemos perder más tiempo-**

Serena miró a su amiga y asintió resignada

**- Seiya, chicos perdónenme-**

**- bombom no te mortifiques, ahora solo debemos enfocarnos en tener noticias de ella- **le dijo Seiya sosteniendo aún su mano

**- Lo antes posible-** acotó Yaten

**- tienes razón Yaten-** dijo ella**- yo los ayudaré en lo que sea. ¿Taiki piensas que existe alguna forma de contactarnos con Kimokku?-**

**- Creo que la solución sería utilizar el poder del Cristal de Plata, si tu fuiste capaz de llegar hasta el mismísimo planeta, abrir un pequeño portal es más que posible-**

**- ¿Y porque no lo hacemos ahora mismo**?- dijo Rei

**- ¿Ahora?-** preguntó Mina

**- Rei tiene razón mientras más rápido despejemos nuestras dudas mejor, además si todos estos acontecimientos están relacionados es preferible saber de que forma lo están. Ahora necesito espacio formen un círculo alrededor mío-**

Cada uno de los presentes tomó un lugar y Serena se ubicó en el centro. Tomó el broche y lo abrió dejando relucir el esplendoroso Cristal de Plata. Se concentró y cerró sus ojos.

**- Por favor Cristal de Plata he de requerir de tu gran poder una vez más, necesito que me ayudes a comunicarme con el Planeta Kimokku, saber la verdadera situación que hay en ese reino, por favor bríndame un poco de tu energía-**

El Cristal tomó una tonalidad aún más hermosa y toda la habitación brilló, la luz era tan poderosa que más de uno se llevó las manos hacia los ojos, cuando la intensidad iba bajando, poco a poco todos enfocaron su vista hacia donde se encontraba Serena. Frente a ella se desplegaba una nítida imagen, el universo mismo se mostraba ante sus ojos, las estrellas relucían en contraste con la infinita oscuridad del espacio.

**- Gracias Cristal de Plata, ahora por favor llévame hacia donde se encuentra a la Princesa del reino de las flores, tu conoces su poder te identificas con él-**

La imagen comenzó a avanzar muy rápido, todos se sentían absorbidos por las imágenes, hasta que al final se pudo divisar un pequeño planeta casi al final del viaje, sus casas estaban en penumbra y gran cantidad de gente se agolpaba a las afueras de lo que parecía ser el gran palacio del reino. Algunos parecían orar en silencio y otros solo se miraban hacia las grandes torres del castillo. Ya dentro de él, el Cristal de Plata los condujo hacia una gran puerta de madera, afuera de ella estaban dos guardias.

**- Es la habitación de la Princesa-** dijo Yaten

Lo próximo que vieron no dejó a nadie indiferente. Sobre una gran cama yacía recostada Kakkyu, su frente era constantemente humedecida por una delgada mujer quien a duras penas contenía las lágrimas.

**- Oh Dios…-** dijo Amy

Serena enfocó bien la mirada y vio como el rostro impasible y bello de Kakkyu se contraía a cada momento por el dolor y al parecer por la fiebre, tenía un gran vendaje sobre la cabeza herida que al parecer aún sangraba y estaba muy pálida, la misma palidez que en unos segundos inundó a los hermanos Kou-

**- Princesa…-** no pudo evitar susurrar Seiya

Y como si su voz fuera el sonido más agradable que escuchara en mucho tiempo, ella sonrió ante la sorpresa de su doncella-

**- Es como si te hubiera escuchado…-** dijo Yaten

**- Y lo hace-** dijo Serena tragándose las lágrimas**- Princesa Kakkyu soy Serena, estoy aquí junto a Seiya y todos los demás por favor dígame que ha sucedido, que ha pasado en su planeta-**

Con un gesto la Princesa le pidió a la muchacha que la ayudara a sentarse sobre la cama, el gran trabajo que le costaba ese pequeño movimiento no pasó desapercibido ante nadie de los espectadores.

**- Sailor Moon-** dijo finalmente la Princesa del fuego **-sabía que tarde o temprano lograría comunicarme contigo, estoy muy feliz-**

Serena sintió como se le abatía el corazón

**- Princesa perdóneme por no haber entendido su mensaje antes fui tan ciega, quizás si lo hubiera descifrado antes yo…-**

**- Sailor Moon las cosas no habrían sido diferentes a como lo son ahora, además yo no te he enviado ningún mensaje-**

Todos se miraron sorprendidos.

**- Pero Princesa yo… soñé con usted o con su presencia estoy segura de ello**- dijo Serena aún más extrañada que los demás

**- El que hayas soñado conmigo no quiere decir que fuera yo la que estaba dentro de tu cabeza-**la mirada de Kakkyu fue tan clara para Serena, que ella fue capaz de comprenderla sin palabras.

**- ¿Eso… o ese**** ser fue quien le ha hecho eso? ¿Qué es lo que ha sucedido princesa? ¿Qué busca y porque le han causado este mal?-**

La Princesa del fuego se acomodó un poco mejor en su cama y se concentró en la plática.

**- Hace un par de meses Taiki y yo sentimos como se producía la muerte de una estrella muy lejana, le pedí que investigara el sucedo pero no detectamos nada fuera de lo normal-**

**- Así nos ha comentado él**- dijo Serena

Kakkyu asintió.

**- Poco tiempo después tuve un extraño sueño. Una mujer me visitó diciendo ser aquella estrella que ****yo sentí extinguir. Me advirtió que un poderoso ser vendría tras de mí en busca de algo muy valioso que estaba en mis manos, yo no sabía de que se trataba estaba muy confundida, le pregunté por aquel hombre… ella me dijo que él era distinto a todo lo que habíamos visto antes… y así fue-**

**Princesa…-** dijo Seiya

**- Un día cualquiera escuché un gran estruendo fuera de mi habitación… se trataba de aquel ser, acabó completamente con mis guardines y se enfrentó a mí. Él es solo oscuridad nada bueno hay en su corazón-**

**- Y que es lo que busca-** preguntó Serena

**- ****Esto es muy importante así que presten atención… él busca unas sortijas que yo regalé a Seiya, pertenecían a la Reina Sephia última integrante de la real línea sucesora del trono de Kimokku-**

**- ¿Real línea sucesora? Como es eso posible-** preguntó Yaten más interesado que nunca

**- La reina Sephia**** y mi familia estaban emparentadas. Ella fue la última sucesora de una poderosa casta en Kimokku y que reinó durante tiempos inmemoriales, pero de un día para otro su linaje se terminó y hoy en día prácticamente ya no se menciona, es como si todo vestigio de esa parte del pasado hubiera sido enterrado… luego de eso fue mi familia la que asumió el deber de hacerse cargo del planeta-**

**- ¿Y porque ese ser querría esas sortijas tienen algún poder especial?-** preguntó Seiya

**- No lo sé… ****pero de saber que podían atraerlo a él jamás se las hubiera entregado a Seiya… prácticamente envié a ese hombre a la tierra y no me perdonaré eso**…- Kakkyu comenzó a toser e inmediatamente fue atendida por aquella muchacha que siempre se encontraba a su alrededor

**- Princesa por favor tranquil****ícese lo más importante es su salud y su recuperación**- le dijo Serena sonriéndole

**- Tú no lo comprendes, ese hombre no se detendrá hasta encontrar lo que busca arrasará con todo el planeta si es necesario, no tiene compasión ni piedad, el dolor ajeno es su placer…**** y temo por todos ustedes… temo por ti Sailor Moon-**

Todos pusieron sus ojos en Serena

**- ¿Por mí?-**

**- No comprendí mucho lo que me dijo… pero tú significas algo para él, no se lo que es, Princesa de la Luna ten mucho cuidado el te quiere, como te dije antes no fui yo quien estuvo en tus sueños y si mis sospechas son ciertas puede haber sido él-**

**- ¿Pero que razón tendría ese hombre para querer algo conmigo?-** preguntó Serena más nerviosa que antes

**- No lo sé, pero ya ordené a mis asesores que investiguen todo lo posible acerca de la historia antigua de este planeta, quizás sea en el pasado donde estén nuestras respuestas-**

Yaten observó a su Princesa y no pudo evitar sentirse enormemente impotente por todo lo que estaba sucediendo, el mismo sentimiento embargaba a sus hermanos.

**- Princesa perdónenos por no estar ahí cuando nos necesitaba si hay algo que podamos hacer cualquier cosa-**

**- Lo único de lo que deben preocuparse es de la seguridad de Sailor Moon, honren la promesa que me hicieron, cuiden de ella tanto o más que por mí, yo no soy el verdadero objetivo del enemigo, solo era una parte mínima de su plan y jamás hagan llegar esas sortijas a ese hombre, si las necesita con tanta urgencia es por algo-**

**- Lo haremos Princesa, protegeremos a Serena y también el secreto de Seiya**- dijo Taiki

**- Se que lo harán****… pensé que finalmente podríamos ser felices y vivir en paz, pero al parecer el destino nos tenía preparada otras cosas- **Kakkyu hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor que fue apreciada por todos los que estaban al tanto de la conversación

**- ¿Princesa esta bien?-**preguntó Serena

**- Si… no se preocupen es solo que me siento muy cansada… Princesa de la Luna una vez en el pasado deposité toda mi fe en ti y hoy más que nunca lo vuelvo a hacer, eres sin duda el ser más formidable de este universo y aunque ese ser crea que es invencible eso es porque aún no se ha enfrentado a la luz de la esperanza, cuídense unos a los otros y nunca se rindan pues la fuerza de sus corazones ya ha logrado milagros antes-**

Serena asintió y cerró nuevamente susurró unas palabras y dio por terminada la conexión. Se recostó suavemente sobre el suelo y descansó su cabeza. Estaba agotada. Seiya se levantó rápidamente de su asiento y corrió hacia Serena, la tomó en sus brazos y la acostó en el sofá más próximo.

**- Estoy bien-** decía Serena tratando de no alarmar a nadie**- solo estoy cansada-**

**- ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Agua, comida?-** le dijo su novio con voz preocupada

Serena se levantó levemente del sillón y acarició el rostro de Seiya

**- Lo que necesito es que te tranquilices, estoy bien lo que debemos hacer es analizar toda la información que la Princesa nos ha proporcionado-**

**- Serena tiene razón, ahora que sabemos que la Princesa dentro de su condición está a salvo tenemos que enfocarnos en el problema real, que ese hombre tiene sus ojos puestos en la tierra**- dijo Rei

**- No en la tierra, en Serena-**corrigió Yaten

**- Que querrá-**dijo Amy al tiempo que muchas teorías cruzaban su cabeza-

**- Obviamente los anillos que la Princesa**- le respondió Seiya

**- Pero si la Princesa le dijo que no los tenía significa que él no sabe que Seiya los tiene en su poder, por lo tanto su visita a la tierra es por otra razón y la teoría más probable es que viene tras Serena-** dijo Taiki al mismo tiempo que daba una mirada a Amy, ella asintió conforme, obviamente ambos habían pensado en eso

**- ¿Pero porque?-** preguntó Mina alarmada

**- No es la primera vez que sucede, muchos han codiciado**** el poder del Cristal de Plata, se que no es una buena respuesta pero es la única que se me ocurre**- le respondió Rei no muy convencida de su explicación

**- Al menos sabemos uno de los motivos del enemigo lo malo es que no sabemos a que nos enfrentamos**- dijo Mina

**- Lo sabremos muy pronto-** dijo Lita quien acababa de colgar el teléfono**- hay una mujer causando problemas en el centro, creo que es Cianna-**

**

* * *

**Darien ya se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad frente a Cianna. Era la segunda vez que veía a aquella mujer y también la segunda vez que no había sido capaz de detectar su presencia. Definitivamente algo no estaba bien, él era el guardián del planeta y aún así ella era prácticamente invisible.

Corrió hacia ella y trató de sorprenderla pero lo derribó como si fuera capaz de leer sus movimientos.

**-¡Oh pero que agradable sorpresa!-** dijo Cianna al tiempo que colocaba su pie sobre el pecho de Darien**- es el príncipe de la tierra en persona, disculpe mi falta de delicadeza pero la verdad me estorba-**

Darien sujetó el pie de la mujer con ambas manos y logró hacerla retroceder

**- ¡Que estas haciendo en este lugar que buscas!-**

La mujer sonrió

**- Obviamente no lo busco a usted-**

**- ¡Yo soy el Príncipe de este planeta, cualquier cosa que pretendas hacer la debes de tratar conmigo!-**

**- Usted es tan simple. Se cree importante solo por ser el guardián de un planeta tan poco civilizado como éste, he vencido a miles de soberanos orgullosos y ciegos como usted, acaso no se da cuenta que lo único importante de este planeta es la presencia de la Soberana de la Luna y sus sailors ¿Cree que estaría aquí si no fuera por ella?-**

Darien caminó unos pasos hacia atrás

**- Que es lo que realmente quieres-**

**- Solo estoy haciendo un poco de alboroto para que la Princesa aparezca ¡ah! y por supuesto al apuesto hombre que siempre la acompaña. Dígame que se siente ser reemplazado así de pronto-**

El rostro de Darien se contrajo

**- Yo no he sido reemp…-**

**- ¿no? ¿Entonces porqué está solo frente a mí sin su compañera de vida?-**

**- Él no está solo-**

Ambos se dieron vuelta y se encontraron con las cuatro sailors exteriores al parecer listas para intervenir en cualquier momento.

**- Saludos-** dijo Cianna**- ayer no tuve el honor de presentarme también son guardianas de la Princesa de la Luna ¿verdad?-**

**- Nosotras solo velamos por el bienestar de las personas en este planeta**- respondió Uranus

**Ella movió levemente su cabeza.**

**- Oh, esas son nuevas noticias… que ha sucedido en este lugar que las cosas son tan distintas a como lo esperaba-**

Las Outers solo guardaron silencio.

**- No tenemos nada que explicarte eres una intrusa y nuestra misión es acabar con toda amenaza ¡así que prepárate!-**

**- ¡Un combate! Que bien por fin podré medir mi fuerza con la de una legendaria sailor-**

Ambas mujeres se situaron frente a frente justo en el momento en el que Serena y los demás llegaban también al lugar. Cianna la miró de reojo y solo sonrió.

Uranus corrió rápidamente hacia su oponente pero cuando trató de lanzar su característico ataque… nada sucedió. Cianna aprovechó ese momento para golpearla duramente en un costado. Neptune inmediatamente corrió a su lado e hizo frente al enemigo pero al igual que lo sucedido con Uranus su ataque no dio resultado.

- **¡Que diablos sucede!-** gritó Uranus enfadada

**- No lo sé-** dijo Neptune**- algo le sucede a nuestros poderes quizás ella los repele de alguna forma-**

Cianna se acercó peligrosamente a ambas sailors que continuaban en el suelo lastimadas, Plut y Saturn intentaron detenerla pero obtuvieron los mismos resultados.

Serena y las demás quienes solo eran espectadoras no podían dar crédito a lo sucedido.

**- ¿Que está sucediendo?-** preguntó Rei

**- ****No lo se… las Outers están siendo vencidas**- dijo Mina sorprendida

**- Porque no atacan !tenemos que ir hacia allá rápido!- **gritó Sailor Moon

Serena caminó deprisa pero el brazo de Rei la detuvo

**- Hacia donde vas, ellas ya te han tratado como una basura e irás a su rescate !no se lo merecen!**- la detuvo Rei

**- Rei yo no soy como ellas no puedo permitir que las lastimen, ellas podrán odiarme y aún así las defendería-**

Los ojos de Serena expresaban solo bondad y lograron que el corazón de Rei se calmara, tomó su mano y la apretó transmitiéndole quizás un poco de ese gran sentimiento que siempre estaba presente en ella y en quienes la rodeaban.

**- Está bien-** dijo Rei a regañadientes

Las sailor scouts corrieron hacia donde estaban las demás. En ese lugar ya se encontraban Plut y Saturn auxiliando a sus amigas.

- **¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?- **preguntó una Haruka notoriamente enojada

**- Queríamos saber como se encontraban-** le dijo Serena calmadamente

**- Esta no es su batalla así que márchense**- le respondió Uranus secamente

**- Difícilmente sea su pelea Uranus dado que no pudieron siquiera responder a los ataques de aquella mujer-**

Haruka estaba a punto de responder a Serena cuando Cianna se apareció frente a todos

**- Oh el grupo de Scouts reunidas otra vez como en los viejos tiempos, debo decir que estoy un poco decepcionada, vine a este lugar creyendo que encontraría a las mas grandes luchadotas y hasta el momento ****solo he visto… la verdad no he visto nada-**

Haruka se puso de pie inmediatamente y nuevamente trató de atacar a Cianna pero al igual que la primera vez, no tuvo resultado.

**- ¡Maldición!-**gritó Uranus desesperada

Cianna sonrió triunfante.

**- Yo no tengo tiempo para esperar que tengan la suficiente energía como para hacerme frente, tengo cosas muy importantes que hacer-**

Al momento que Cianna terminó de hablar una gran nube de humo cubrió todo el lugar. Era tan densa que era imposible ver más allá de la extensión de tu brazo.

**- ¡Que sucede aquí!- **gritó Yaten al tiempo que caminaba a tientas

**- Es mejor que nos quedemos en donde estamos-** sugirió Amy**- esto se disipará en tarde o temprano-**

**- ¿Están todos bien?-** preguntó Mina

**- Creo que si-** dijo Lita

Poco a poco la luz del sol se comenzó a colar a través del humo, dándoles la posibilidad al menos de ver quien estaba a su lado

Serena miró de un lado hacia otro buscando a Seiya

**- ¿Donde está Seiya?-**preguntó Serena de pronto

Las chicas imitaron a Serena.

**- ¿Seiya?-** gritó Taiki pero nadie respondió

Serena puso la mano sobre su pecho y un frío recorrió su espalda, la misma sensación de acecho y peligro que últimamente no la abandonaba.

**- ¿Quién fue la última persona en ver o escuchar a Seiya?-**preguntó Yaten y al ver que Serena no reaccionaba se colocó a su lado y tomó su brazo levemente

**- Él estaba junto a mí y de pronto ya no-** dijo Rei

El corazón de Serena martillaba dentro de su pecho una mezcla de miedo y angustia la estaba invadiendo.

**- ¿Donde está Cianna?-** preguntó Mina

**- Seguramente ella fue la que formó esa gran nube de humo, para desaparecer sin ser vista****-** dijo Amy

**- Pero porque razón-** continúo preguntando Mina

**- Ella lo tiene-** dijo Serena al borde de las lágrimas mientras Yaten la sostenía**- ella se llevó a Seiya-**

*******SyS*******

**Hola a todos! les doi una sincera disculpa por el retraso! pero les prometo que entre este y el proximo capitulo habrá menos demora. Les doy las gracias por la paciencia y tambien por sus reviews y demases, pues son una importante fuente de inspiración para mi! la historia está tomando forma y cada vez se dilusidarán más dudas un beso! y nos vemos para el proximo capitulo. Un saludo especial para:**

**Serenity824: Gracias por darte el trabajo de leeer cada uno de mis capitulos y dejar un mensaje para cada uno de ellos. Espero que este te guste i nos leemos para el proximo!**

**NEOREINASERENA: gracias por leer mi fic y si bien hay problemas en la historia, si no los hubiera tampoco seria tan entretenida! espero leerte en el proximo capitulo **

**Usagi Moon 21: Hola! gracias por leer de una sola vez mi historia y no estes triste! si bien las actualizaciones son de varios dias, los capitulos son largos y compensan un poco la demora (espero). Amas a Seiya al igual que todas las que seguimos sus historias! te mando un abrazo y te leo en el proximo capitulo**

**agatasha: Ola amiga qe bien que te haya gutado este capitulo y se que tienes dudas! pero se disiparán con el tiempo un saludo y nos leemos**

**Princesa Lunar de Kou: HOla amiga! seiya es un amor verdad! nadie se podria resistir a el! y con respecto a Darien solo te digo que la soberbia tarde o temprano pasa la cuenta y el enemigo inevitablemente causará estragos en la tierra y posiblemente en la relacion de Sere-Seiya. Te mando un abrazo! i nos leemos en el proximo capitulo =)**

**Antitos Kou Leto: Ola nueva amiga grazias por tener la paciencia de leer mi historia y si! he echo sufrir a Seiya pero todo es por algo mejor y tambien me hubiera gustado que Sere reaccionara así en el anime pero para eso son estos fics! para crear historias como nos hubieran gustado que fuesen. espero te guste este nuevo capitulo y noss leemos en el proximo! un abrazo.**

**Srita. Rossy Kou: ola amiga! grazias por tus palabras son gratificantes! y si bien en este capitulo no veremos en accion el plan de Darien otras cosas si sucedieron, espero leeerte en el proximo capitulo un abrazo!**

**Serena Princesita Hale: Que bien que tengas muchas teorías de mi historia eso me hace pensar que te interesa! nos leemos en el proximo capitulo**

**Hotatu no Hikaru: Hola amiga! soy romantica tambien lo confieso! y que bien que te haya gustado el poema, creo que era perfecto para la ocasion! espero leerte en el proximo capitulo =) un nos leemos**

**Miriamelle: Hola ! muchas grazias por tu preocupacion grazias a dios me fue muy bien =) aora con respecto a la historia, nuevamente es un capitulo largo, y tiene revelaciones y una preocupacion más, nos leemos en el proximo capitulo**

**Meryl88: Ola amiga! que bien que mi historia sea un tipo de relajo para ti! para mi escribir es algo parecido y que bien que te haya gustado la reconciliacion, nos leemos en el proximo capitulo**

**xxxtrixixxx: ola ! si... darien está tramando algo y enel proximo capitulo lo veremos! espero tu comentario noss leemos**


	20. Lazos

**Capitulo XX** **Lazos.**

"_**La prosperidad es el más seguro lazo de amor (William Shakespeare)".**_

Las chicas voltearon sus miradas hacia una Serena que se tornó pálida de pronto, quiso dar un paso pero perdió el equilibrio y en un segundo Yaten y Rei estuvieron junto a ella para sostenerla antes que se estrellara en el suelo.

**- Serena como puedes saber que Seiya ha sido raptado, quizás… quizás con la confusión caminó hacia otro lugar- **dijo Mina tratando de calmar a su amiga.

Serena cerró su mano sobre el collar que su novio le había regalado.

**- ****¡Y donde podría haberse ido Mina! él no me dejaría sola aquí sin avisarme al menos donde está. Se lo han llevado yo lo sé-**

**- Será mejor inspeccionar mas detalladamente el lugar-** propuso Taiki. Las chicas observaron nuevamente el estado en el que se encontraba su amiga, dudando si dejarla o no allí.

**- No se preocupen- **dijo Yaten como leyendo sus pensamientos**- yo me quedaré con ella.**

Yaten pasó uno de sus brazos por la cintura de Serena y la hizo tomar asiento en el suelo un momento. La rubia no pronunciaba palabra no era capaz de hilar idea, lo único que pasaba por su cabeza era que Seiya no estaba, que algo o alguien se lo había llevado a algún lugar del cual no tenía pista y todo era por su culpa. Nuevamente sus amigos y principalmente la persona que más amaba se encontraban en peligro por su responsabilidad.

Sentada en ese lugar vio como a lo lejos algo brillaba en el suelo e inmediatamente llamó su atención. Como no tenía energías para sostenerse en pie, gateó unos metros hasta que llegó al lugar donde estaba el objeto. Era uno de los aretes de Seiya, seguramente se había desprendido cuando aquella mujer se lo llevó… Serena lo tomó entre sus manos y lo apretó hasta que comenzó a hacerle daño. ¿Por qué se lo habían llevado? ¿Por qué se lo habían arrebatado de esa forma tan violenta?, aún tenía tanto que decirle, ¿cuando había sido la última vez que le decía "te amo"?, ¿tendría la oportunidad de decírselo otra vez?, sacudió su cabeza para eliminar esas preguntas.

**- Serena-** le dijo Yaten**- debemos irnos de este lugar-**

**- Lo se-** dijo ella **- es solo que no puedo moverme Yaten no se que hacer-**

**- Sentados aquí no lograremos nada, necesito que te pongas de pie y te**** recuperes, debes de ser fuerte él haría eso por ti, te buscaría en donde fuera-**

Serena secó sus lágrimas y asintió. Su amigo tenía razón debía de salir de ese estado catatónico y ponerse en marcha, Seiya se encontraba en manos de un enemigo prácticamente desconocido y el tiempo estaba corriendo. Tenía que ser capaz de enfocar todos sus pensamientos en rescatarlo, las lágrimas y el miedo vendrían después.

Yaten se puso de pie y ayudó a Serena a hacerlo también.

**- Debemos de esperar a los demás en casa de Rei, será lo mejor-** dijo ella a lo que Yaten asintió.

En eso estaban cuando inevitablemente se cruzaron con las Outers y Darien, quienes aún no se retiraban del lugar de la pelea. Serena estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no notó su presencia hasta ese momento y tampoco fuera que le importara mucho, toda su energía estaba destinada en recuperar a Seiya. Haruka y los demás tenían su mirada fija en Serena y ella les devolvió la misma mirada fría sin expresión.

**- ¿Debes de estar muy contenta no es verdad?-** le dijo Yaten a Haruka cuando la tuvo frente a frente**- el enemigo tiene a Seiya, no has tenido que mover ningún dedo para hacerle daño-**

Haruka desvió su mirada de Serena a Yaten.

**- ****¿Y tú crees que eso ha de hacerme sentir culpable?, no me molestes-**

**- Y si te sigo molestando que harás ¿me atacarás? ¡Oh espera!****, tus ataques no son muy efectivos por estos días, por no decir inútiles-**

Haruka empujó con sus manos a Yaten y Serena se puso en medio de ambos.

**- Haruka si eres tan valiente como para g****olpear a Yaten que es mi amigo supongo que también lo serás para golpearme a mi ¿no es cierto?-**

Haruka retrocedió mientras Serena ponía una de sus manos en el pecho de Yaten, tratando de apaciguarlo.

**- Sal del camino- **dijo Haruka**- esto es entre él y yo-**

Serena miró a los ojos de Haruka, estaba cansada de todo, de esta historia que se repetía una y otra vez, así que simplemente se hizo a un lado.

**- Está bien si lo que quieres es comenzar una pelea sin sentido hazlo, ya no tengo tiempo para preocuparme por ti y tus problemas con aceptar mi relación con Seiya, así que haz lo que se te antoje, pero cuando levante mi mano sobre ti no me reclames-**

Haruka apretó los puños de sus manos impotente, mientras que Michiru lentamente se situaba junto a ella

**- Te comportas de esta forma ****valerosa porque sabes que algo está mal con nuestros poderes ¿dime acaso tú tienes que ver algo con eso?-**

La pregunta sorprendió a Serena y por un momento la hizo pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en Seiya.

**- Yo… no tengo idea de lo que sucede-**

La mirada de Serena era de completa honestidad y aunque Haruka no quiso reconocerlo le creyó. Le dio una última mirada a Yaten y se retiró en silencio, junto con las demás sailors.

Cuando ella y Yaten estaban por hacer lo mismo Darien se cruzó en su camino.

**- Serena-** dijo él.

La chica se detuvo fatigada pues tenía la sensación de que lograba salir de una situación incómoda para entrar en otra igual o peor.

**- Déjala en paz Chiba- **le respondió Yaten en un tono de pocos amigos, estando conciente del estado de ánimo de la rubia.

Darien ignoró la advertencia del chico y se acercó hacia Serena, ella notoriamente cansada lo dejó hacerlo.

**- Que no te das cuenta que la presencia de estos tres hombres solo nos han traído desgracias se interpusieron entre nosotros y claramente están vinculados con el nuevo enemigo-**

Serena observó el ceño fruncido de Darien y luego se detuvo en sus ojos, más vacíos y gélidos que nunca ¿en que momento fue que el orgullo y la soberbia se apoderaron de ese noble corazón?. Decidió desviar la mirada hacia Yaten, quien hacía una mueca burlesca.

**- ¿Es que acaso no te da pena? aprovecharte de esta situación para hacer titubear a Serena. Pensé que Haruka iba a ser la más contenta con todo esto, pero me había olvidado de ti-**

Darien solo lo miró sin ninguna expresión en el rostro.

**- Te equivocas Yaten-** dijo Serena sorprendiendo a los dos hombres**- felicidad no es la palabra que usaría para este caso-** se volteó hablándole directamente a Darien**- No puedes soportar que el enemigo esté dando mayor importancia a Seiya que a ti ¿verdad?, no solo sientes rencor o celos, también sientes envidia, envidia de Seiya. Si antes tenía dudas sobre ti hoy las he disipado completamente, no se que sucedió o en que momento, pero estás a años luz de ser el hombre del cual me enamoré-**

El firme semblante de Serena hizo estremecer a Darien. Yaten tomó el brazo de Serena y ambos se encaminaron nuevamente a casa de Rei, dejando al Príncipe de la tierra más perplejo e iracundo que nunca.

* * *

Mientras al otro extremo de la ciudad las Outers analizaban fríamente los nuevos acontecimientos, pero especialmente su situación en ella. Haruka caminaba de un lado para otro cual león enjaulado y ante la vista de sus compañeras.

**- Este nuevo enemigo es distinto-** dijo la rubia cada vez más exasperada

**- Claro que lo es, mi espejo solo me mostró el inicio de todo esto !pero del supuesto enemigo nada!, esto nunca había sucedido antes-**

**- Quizás este hombre es demasiado astuto como para ser detectado por nosotras-** opinó una seria Hotaru**- y tiene la capacidad de ocultar sus verdaderas intenciones, sus poderes y si eso es así estamos frente a algo jamás experimentado por nosotras-**

Michiru y Haruka asintieron, al mismo tiempo que Setsuna mantenía sus ojos cerrados

**- Esto es muy grave- **dijo ella al rato- **si ni el Príncipe de esta tierra ni las sailors scouts pudieron preveer de forma más precisa esto como sabremos cuales serán sus próximos movimientos, es como estar sumidas en la misma oscuridad, esto es muy serio y mas aún con…-**

**- Con que Setsuna habla por favor- **dijo Michiru

Setsuna le hizo un gesto a Haruka para que tomara asiento

**- Hace un rato le he preguntado a Serena si ella había dado la orden de cerrar las puertas del tiempo y me ha respondido que no, no pregunten porqué pero le creo, si ella no fue la causante de ese suceso son dos las explicaciones posibles; que la Reina Serenity por alguna extraña razón así lo haya decidido o… o que se me haya negado la posibilidad de ver el futuro-**

Haruka abrió de forma expresiva los ojos por la sorpresa, mientras que las demás solo agacharon la cabeza sumidas en la perplejidad.

**- Eso…-** dijo al rato Hutaru**- eso no puede ser así, el vigilar las puertas del tiempo ha sido tu deber desde que el Reino Lunar nació**-

**- Yo ya no se que pensar-** respondió Haruka tomando su cabeza pesadamente- **mi mundo está al revés todo en lo que creía ya no está más, esa niña en la que había depositado mi más absoluta fe… simplemente tiró todo por la borda, es una vergüenza para el linaje Lunar, que diría su madre si…-**

De pronto todo el lugar se iluminó del más absoluto dorado y de aquel resplandor se escuchó una voz

**- Sailor Uranus-** dijo **– creo que el decidir si la Princesa Serenity es o no una vergüenza como tu haz dicho le corresponde solo a ciertas personas y en este caso a su madre… osea yo-**

Al desaparecer la luz se pudo ver finalmente a la majestuosa Reina Serenity quien miraba con esos penetrantes ojos azules a cada una de las scouts presentes

**- Su alteza-** dijo Haruka al tiempo que hacía una reverencia junto con las demás**- no esperábamos verla-**

**- Eso puedo apreciarlo claramente, pero quizás no deberías hablar por tus amigas- d**ijo ella mirando fijamente a Setsuna

**- Majestad- **dijo Plut- **que es lo que está sucediendo con las puertas del tiempo ¿acaso ha decidido bloquearlas?-**

Ella mantuvo la mirada por largo rato, hasta que finalmente negó

**- La única persona facultada para hacer ello es mi hija, puesto que el Cristal de Plata le pertenece de forma absoluta**-

**- Entonces ella te mintió Plut- **dijo Haruka en tono hostil**- tiene que haber sido ella**-

La Reina alzó las cejas y avanzó unos pasos más hacia la aludida a quien le costó varios segundos levantar la cabeza para al fin hacer frente a la mirada pasiva pero intimidante de su alteza.

**- Esa es una denuncia muy grave Uranus y especialmente cuando la acusada no se encuentra presente para poder defenderse, en menos de cinco minutos has dicho que la Princesa es una vergüenza y una mentirosa ¿me puedes explicar el motivo de esos adjetivos?-**

Haruka dio unos pasos hacia atrás y dio un vistazo a sus amigas quienes solo observaban la escena con expectación

**- Al parecer usted no se encuentra enterada de los últimos acontecimientos. Sailor Moon ha decidido romper su compromiso con el Príncipe de la Tierra, ha abandonado el sueño que por años procuramos defender para arrojarse a los brazos de un don nadie, de un bandido que**…-

**- Disculpa- **dijo la Reina**- por bandido te refieres al joven Seiya ¿verdad?-**

Las Sailors abrieron los ojos de forma casi exagerada

**- Oh por supuesto que si, era muy pertinente conocer al hombre que mi hija dice amar y déjenme decirles que él me pareció muchas cosas que obviamente no comentaré con ustedes sino que solo con ella, pero no… un bandido definitivamente no me pareció-**

Se produjo en silencio que pareció eterno pues nadie se atrevía a decir algo que pudiera contradecir la palabra de la Reina.

**- Entonces- **dijo al fin Michiru tímidamente**- usted está al tanto de todo lo que ha ocurrido aquí-**

La Reina aguardó y luego sonrió

**- Sailor Neptune… la Princesa es mi única hija como no voy a estar enterada de su vida, ella es lo más importante para mí y se que todo lo que ha hecho es por una justa razón y esa es el amor. Mi Serena está enamorada como jamás pensé-**

**- Pero su majestad-** dijo Setsuna**- ¡como fue eso posible! un día esta enamorada de Darien y al próximo de otra persona-**

**- Mi querida Setsuna el amor y el desamor no son cosas que ocurren de un día para otro. Si tan solo hubieran prestado un poco más de atención a mi hija se hubieran dado cuenta de lo que estoy diciendo-**

Setsuna quería decir algo más pero guardó silencio.

**- ¿Eso quiere decir que avala el comportamiento de la Princesa?-**

La Reina adoptó nuevamente una postura seria

**- El que yo acepte o no el comportamiento de mi hija no es un tema que discutiré con ustedes, pero yo solo quiero que comprendan una sola cosa: los seres humanos son únicos en su especie han nacido con un regalo maravilloso que es el libre albedrío, son capaces de tomar sus propias decisiones… por ende piensan y actúan distinto ¿no sería extraño que todos pensaran igual?, es por esto mismo que discuten y se empeñan en hacer valer lo que creen lo correcto… pero aún así en los momentos difíciles y de angustia dejan a un lado todas sus diferencias para apoyarse mutuamente ¿Entonces por qué es que ustedes no están acompañando a mi hija, es que acaso y****a no les preocupa su bienestar?-**

La Reina trató de encontrar la mirada de alguna de las presentes pero todas rehuyeron de la profundo de ella.

**- Su majestad…** - dijo Setsuna**- creíamos que usted ya estaba enterada de ese asunto-**

La Reina negó con su cabeza

**- Ilumíname Plut-**

**- Pues verá…**- contestó buscando de forma adecuada las palabras**- nosotras no aprobamos ni aprobaremos el comportamiento de la Princesa, no podemos permitir que una su vida a esa estrella…-**

**- ¿Han intentado de buena forma razonar con ell..?- **

**- ¿Razonar?-** gritó Haruka exasperada interrumpiendo a la Reina**- ¡Su majestad ella no entiendes de razones! está completamente encaprichada con ese sujeto, aunque lo hiciéramos sería en vano…-**

**- ¿Así que por eso han decidido dejarla a su suerte?-**

Las sailors se exaltaron ante el tono acusatorio.

**- Nosotras no hemos hecho eso-** contestó Michiru al fin**- simplemente a ella se le dio la posibilidad de escoger y no fuimos su elección-**

La Reina miró atentamente el semblante de sus antiguas guardianas y no pudo más que sentir una profunda pena, pues por primera vez sintió el gran abismo que se había formado entre sus guerreras. Vió la resolución tanto en las palabras como las miradas de las Outers y pudo concluir que no había vuelta atrás. Decidió terminar con su propósito de charlar y plantearles las cosas tal como estaban. Se recompuso y recuperó su habitual máscara de tranquilidad.

**- Ya veo… eso explica muchas cosas****…-**

**- A que se refiere su majestad-** preguntó Setsuna sintiendo en su pecho que al fin se disiparían sus dudas

**- Sailor Plut lo que está sucediendo no es más que la consecuencia de una situación que ustedes mismas han ocasionado. Todas han nacido bajo el alero de un planeta protector, pero no solo eso sino que además tienen… o tenían un propósito común el cual es velar por la seguridad de la Princesa de la Luna, es así como el Cristal de Plata les ha otorgado poderes especiales, para cumplir de mejor forma su misión…-**

**- No puede ser-** dijo Plut tapando su boca y comprendiéndolo todo de golpe

La Reina asintió tranquilamente

**- Por propia voluntad han dado un paso al costado en su misión así que simplemente el Cristal de Plata reclama de vuelta su don… es así como Plut ha sido privada de ver el futuro-**

Un silencio sepulcral acaeció en aquella habitación.

**- Eso quiere decir que…-** dijo Michiru al borde de las lágrimas

**- Así es Neptune, tu habilidad de la clarividencia te ha sido privada, como lo es la fuerza de Uranus y el poder de destrucción de Saturn. Ese es el precio de sus actos-**

* * *

La tarde avanzaba más lento que nunca o por lo menos esa era la impresión de Serena, quien esperaba en casa de Rei junto con Yaten el tener noticias de sus amigas y en especial de Seiya. Su cerebro había ideado aproximadamente mil teorías de donde podría encontrarse, en que condiciones y la razón de su desaparición y cada una de esas ideas era peor que la otra. La cabeza le dolía, pero no más que su corazón, un corazón que estaba segura era capaz de sentir el miedo, el desconcierto y el nerviosismo que estaba percibiendo Seiya en esos momentos. Quería trasmitirle confianza, seguridad y amor, pero como hacerlo cuando no podía calmar la desesperación que la embargaba con cada minuto que pasaba.

Unió sus manos y las acercó hacia su rostro e intentó rezar. Sacó de su bolsillo el pendiente de Seiya y lo llevó hacia sus labios. Abrió los ojos cuando sintió que Yaten tomaba asiento junto a ella.

**- Serena porque no comes algo, aún estás débil-**

Ella negó rotundamente.

**- No te haz alimentado desde que usaste el Cristal de Plata y ya has estado a punto del desmayo dos veces-**

Serena cerró sus ojos.

**- Por favor Yaten no me fastidies-**

**- Deja de comportarte como una mocosa malcriada y has lo que tengas que hacer para encontrar a Seiya, me importa un bledo que no tengas hambre, aliméntate y deja de fastidiarme tú a mi-**

Yaten se levantó de golpe dejando a Serena descolocada y para cuando volvió a su lado lo hizo con un gran emparedado y un té, la rubia comenzó a comer sin ganas pero obedientemente. Para cuando lo terminó Yaten retiró el plato y volvió a tomar asiento junto a ella.

**- Lo siento es solo que… trato con todas mis fuerzas de mantenerme firme pero si algo le llegara a pasar a Seiya yo…-**

Serena respiró profundamente para no dejar salir sus lágrimas.

**- Es por eso que debemos actuar lo más pronto posible y para eso te necesitamos entera debes resistir, tú eres la guerrera ****de la esperanza todos y en especial Seiya depositaríamos nuestra vida en tus manos porque sabemos que harías lo imposible por protegernos-**

Serena tomó la mano de Yaten y la apretó con fuerza.

**- Si hubiera sostenido de esta forma a Seiya quizás estaría conmigo en estos momentos ¡porque lo dejé solo!-**

**- Porque no puedes soportar el ver sufrir a las personas que quieres y eso es lo más hermoso de ti, Seiya jamás te recriminaría por eso porque él te ama debido a ese corazón enorme que tienes-**

Serena le sonrió a Yaten y desde el fondo de su ser agradeció esas palabras de aliento. No pudo evitar recordar la plática de hace un rato con Mina, si ella lo conociera un poco más se daría cuenta de la grandiosa persona que es Yaten cuando logra confiar y mostrar su verdadero ser. Y de pronto le surgió una duda que decidió disipar en ese mismo instante.

**- Yaten tú no estás enamorado de mi o algo por el estilo ¿verdad?-**

Serena lo miró de reojo esperando una reacción más bien rabiosa, pero al contrario solo sonrió tranquilo.

**- De un tiempo a esta parte te has convertido en alguien muy importante para mí y he ido comprendiendo poco a poco el porqué las personas que te rodean te estiman y velan tanto por ti y eso también sucedió conmigo, te quiero como más como una hermana que como a una amiga-**

Serena se conmovió ante esas palabras casi insólitas provenientes de Yaten.

**- Eso ha sido muy dulce de tu parte y créeme que yo siento lo mismo por ti-**

**- Y puedo saber el motivo de la pregunta-**

Serena dudó

**- Oh no sé si quieras enterarte-**

**- Ponme a prueba-** le dijo él calmadamente

**- Digamos que Mina cree que el cambio repentino de actitud que has tenido para conmigo se debe a que estas enamorado de mí-**

Yaten pensó eso en silencio ante la mirada inquisidora de Serena.

**- Eso explica muchas ****cosas, sus miradas meditabundas sus cambios de ánimo y especialmente las palabras que me dijo antes del almuerzo-**

Serena asintió

**- Lo sé es la locura más grande que ha cruzado el cerebro de Mina y tienes que hablar con ella antes que las cosas lleguen demasiado lejos-**

**- Por supuesto que hablaré con ella pero primeramente hallemos a Seiya, por otro lado Mina puede estar chiflada pero en algo tiene razón-**

Serena lo miró con una cara suspicaz

**- ****En que-**

**- Que llegar a amarte no es nada difícil Serena, las personas comienzan a sentir cosas buenas por ti antes de siquiera pensarlo y cuando se dan cuenta ya es tarde, simplemente los encantas-**

Serena levantó una ceja incrédula

**- Eso me hace sonar como ****una hipnotizadora de personas o algo así-**

Yaten sonrió.

**- Al contrario ****no tienes que hacer ningún esfuerzo para ello-**

Serena escuchó como la puerta se abría y corrió hacia ella rogando con todas sus fuerzas que Seiya la atravesara, rogaba poder ver su sonrisa, que la rodeara con sus brazos y le susurrara que todo estaría bien, pero cuando solo vio llegar a sus amigas y Taiki el corazón se le cayó al piso.

**- Sere- **dijo Rei**- nosotros recorrimos cada lugar cercano a donde apareció Cianna. Es como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra-**

Serena se sentó lentamente sobre lo primero que encontró.

**- ****Se que ustedes esperan a una Serena fuerte, que tenga ideado todo un plan para tratar de averiguar el paradero de Seiya… pero sin él la verdad es que no se que hacer, me siento perdida-**

Todos sus amigos se miraron de forma preocupada.

**- Sere- **dijo Mina**- no puedo ni imaginar el dolor por el cual estás pasando, pero estamos todos aquí como siempre para apoyarte y ayudar en todo lo que sea necesario, encontraremos a Seiya te lo aseguro, pero debemos de ponernos en marcha lo antes posible-**

Serena secó sus lágrimas y miró a Mina con rostro mortificado.

**- Como me puedes asegurar que mi Seiya está bien-**

Mina tomó tiernamente la mano de Serena

**- Que te dice tu corazón ¿acaso no late distinto desde que Seiya está a tu lado?-**

Serena posó la mano sobre su corazón. Cerró los ojos e intentó con todas sus fuerzas contactarse de alguna forma con Seiya. Trajo a su cabeza diversos recuerdos, detalles mínimos de él que solo un alma enamorada podría identificar y ahí lo sintió, esa calidez que la envolvía desde que esa estrella ingresó a su vida para nunca más irse. Serena abrió los ojos y sonrió ligeramente. Mina la observó extrañada, así como todos sus amigos quienes estaban al pendiente de la plática

**- Seiya está con vida podría distinguir el resplandor de su estrella por sobre cualquier otra cosa-**

Mina también sonrió y volteó hacia los demás haciendo un gesto de que todo estaba bien.

**- Entonces que estamos esperando, podría jurar que él te está ****aguardando por tí no lo defraudes ahora Serena-**

Serena asintió de forma decidida y se puso de pie enérgicamente, eso significó un gran golpe de energía para todos los presentes, quienes inevitablemente sintieron que la esperanza de recuperar a Seiya resurgía

**- Bien chicos**** tenemos que pensar rápidamente y ordenar los hechos-**

Serena tomó nuevamente asiento y alrededor de ella los demás hicieron lo mismo.

**- Tiene****s razón-** dijo Taiki-** debemos de enfocarnos en lo que sabemos- **

**- Que no es mucho-** acotó Yaten

**- Todo es importante en este momento, hasta el ****más ínfimo de los detalles-** respondió Rei

**- Bueno entonces veamos. ****Un nuevo enemigo ha llegado a la tierra, una mujer que se hace llamar Cianna-** dijo Mina

**- La presencia de esta mujer no fue detectada por ninguna de nosotras ni tampoco por Darien, lo que había sido lo más lógico siendo él guardián de la tierra-**reflexionó Rei

**- Eso nos dice muchas cosas, una de las alternativas es que esta mujer tiene la capacidad de anular de alguna forma la percepción de nosotras y la de Darien, la otra alternativa es que ella no esté sola y que su presencia pase desapercibida gracias a la ayuda de alguien más-**

Todos guardaron silencio.

**- Hay algo más- **dijo Amy**- y muy importante por cierto. Hay una persona que si detectó a los enemigos y esa fuiste tu Serena**- le dijo pensativamente-** esos sueños que has tenido este último tiempo tienen que ser de alguna ayuda o por lo menos nos dan una pista y esa es que el enemigo no es capaz de engañarte-**

**- Eso quiere decir que Sailor Moon es más fuerte-** dijo Lita esperanzada

**- Yo no lo creo así-** dijo Serena calmadamente-** o al menos no lo aseguraría de forma tan categórica. Yo creo que esos sueños son más bien una señal. Aquella entidad por propia voluntad quiso mostrarse frente a mí, quería que yo me enterara de su existencia-**

Serena frunció el seño.

**- Es muy importante que recuerdes cada detalle, cada sensación que provocaron en ti esos sueños, cualquier cosa es fundamental en estos momentos-** dijo Taiki

Serena se apoyó en el respaldo del sillón y cerró los ojos.

**- Yo… solo recuerdo ****cosas muy vagas, el miedo que siento la sensación de ser constantemente acechada por alguien que no es Cianna**-

**- ¿Y como estás tan segura de eso?-**

**- Porque la persona que me observa es un hombre…-**

Taiki se puso de pie y Amy tomó la mano de Serena.

**- Entonces las sospechas de la princesa Kakkyu son ciertas aquel hombre que atacó el palacio de las flores y el que te visita en sueños son la misma persona****, lo que yo aún no entiendo es esa historia de las sortijas y más aún porque querría a Serena y Seiya-**

Todos guardaron silencio y Yaten se puso de pie junto a una ventana. Había algo que se le estaba escapando y lo incomodaba de sobremanera.

**- Taiki-** dijo**- ¿recuerdas aquella historia que nos contaban cuando pequeños? ¿Esa que los niños más grandes nos decían para asustarnos?-**

Taiki miró hacia la nada, tratando de hacer memoria y de evocar aquellos tiempos

**- "Toda persona y todo lugar tienen sus historias y…"-**

**- "hay algunas tan dolorosas y terribles que es mejor dejarlas en el olvido"-** completó la frase Yaten mirando a su hermano directamente a los ojos.

Las chicas miraban expectantes y no pudieron evitar sentir como todos sus cabellos se crispaban al oír esas palabras.

**- Chicos de que trata todo esto-** preguntó Mina no pudiendo aguantar la curiosidad

Yaten tomó asiento junto a su hermano

**- Ustedes saben que cada localidad tiene sus propios mitos, siempre se dice que son solo leyendas que los mayores cuentan a su descendencia para que así se les recuerde de alguna forma, pero después de todo de algún lado esas historias deben de surgir. Esta historia tie****ne su origen en nuestro planeta, los antiguos decían que no se debía hablar mucho de ella, puesto que invocar cosas del pasado no hacía nada de bien-** Taiki guardo silencio y Yaten prosiguió

**- En alguna época lejana un poderoso hombre ****vivía prósperamente junto a su hermosa esposa, era rico y felizmente nada le faltaba, hasta que un día realizó un viaje y todo cambió. La leyenda cuenta que en ese viaje conoció a la mujer más hermosa de todo el universo y su belleza no solo lo cautivó, sino que lo trastornó a tal punto que perdió la razón. Vivía solo por ella, no le importó ya nada más, ni su fortuna, ni su esposa-**

Yaten tomó un poco de agua, dejando a todos expectantes por el final de la historia.

**- Vamos Yaten y que sucedió con aquel hombre ¿lo dejó todo por aquella mujer, vivieron juntos por siempre?-** pregunto Mina, dirigiéndose por primera vez en mucho tiempo a aquel chico

Yaten negó con la cabeza

**- ¿Si fuera una historia con final feliz tu crees que nos la contarían para asustarnos?, claro que no termina con un "y vivieron felices por siempre". Aunque aquel hombre hubiera dado todo por conseguir el amor de aquella mujer, ella nunca le correspondió y en cuanto se dio cuenta de sus intenciones se lo hizo saber de inmediato, esto lo volvió loco**** no había persona ni ser capaz de detenerlo y todo ese amor se transformó en despecho e ira. Su fiel esposa soportó estoica cada uno de sus arrebatos y malos tratos, pero todo tiene su límite y ese llegó cuando se enteró que estaba esperando a su primer hijo, esto la hizo tomar la decisión más difícil de su vida así que una noche simplemente huyó, dejando a aquel hombre sumido en la amargura y el odio-**

Yaten miró a los presentes, quienes se sentían transportados hacia un tiempo pasado, la historia había tocado sus hilos más sensibles e inevitablemente hicieron suyo el dolor de aquellas personas.

**- ¿Y… y que sucedió con ellos? ¿Qué le ocurrió a aquel hombre a la mujer y al niño que esperaba?- **preguntó Amy intrigada y fue Taiki quien tomó la palabra

**- Se dice que aquella mujer llevó a cabo con mucho esfuerzo su embarazo, puesto que amaba profundamente a su esposo y nunca pudo superar todo lo sucedido, tuvo a su hijo pero ella lamentablemente falleció en el parto y la criatura fue criada por una familia muy cercana**** a ella y bueno en cuanto a él, pues simplemente desapareció-**

**- ¿Qué así sin más?-** preguntó Rei en su característico tono de voz

**- La gente que lo rodeaba poco a poco lo abandonó y con el tiempo se dejó de pronunciar su nombre**-

Serena escuchó atentamente toda la historia y cada detalle retumbaba en su cabeza como ecos del pasado ¿había alguna razón por la que ella debía de conocerla?

**- Todo este relato verdaderamente es apasionante y pone los pelos de punta, pero cual es el fin de haberlo ****develado en estos momentos-** dijo al fin Rei

**- ¿Tú crees que aquel hombre y el que posiblemente está detrás de la desaparición de Seiya son la misma persona verdad Yaten?-** preguntó Serena con voz resuelta

Yaten la miró a los ojos y vio un imperceptible destello en ellos, una señal que en fondo creía lo mismo que él

**- Pero eso es casi imposible-** exclamó Lita

**- Vivimos una vida muy poco común Lita y he visto cosas que la mayoría del mundo creería imposibles-** dijo Mina

**- Lo sé pero si eso fuera así, este hombre tendría que tener miles de años, no debería estar vivo-**

**- Y si aún eso fuera posible, que conexión tiene ese individuo con Seiya, con Serena…son demasiados cabos sueltos y no tenemos el suficiente tiempo como para resolver todos estos misterios-** dijo Rei casi enojada

Serena involuntariamente llevó la mano a su pecho y a su mente vino la plática con la Princesa Kakkyu

**- ¿Cual era el nombre de la esposa de ****aquel hombre?-**

**-¿Eh?- **dijo Yaten- **no lo sé era un nombre muy antiguo en la historia nunca es mencionado-**

**- uhm- **respondió Serena de forma escueta

**- Además- **agregó Mina- **que tiene que ver todo ese relato con los anillos-**

**- Oh-** dijo Taiki- **creo que tienen mucha relación. Al momento de contraer matrimonio aquella mujer le regaló al hombre una sortija que a su vez le había pertenecido a su padre, se decía que juntos esos anillos eran capaces de cumplir cualquier deseo. **

**- Como una lámpara de Aladino- **dijo Mina incrédula**- ¡vamos chicos! eso es casi de cuento de hadas-**

**- Hey yo no he inventado nada de esto, solo hemos repetido lo que se ha dicho durante muchos años es todo-**

**- Así que-** dijo Amy llamando a la calma**- si todo esto resultara ser correcto podríamos concluir que este hombre o ser ha vuelto para recuperar esos anillos y así valerse del supuesto deseo que ellos otorgan ¿pero para que?-**

**

* * *

**

Cuando Seiya abrió los ojos no reconoció el lugar, trató de ponerse de pie pero las piernas no le respondieron como él quiso, llevó una de sus manos hacia la cabeza pues sintió un extraño ardor, tenía una cortadura y de ella brotaba sangre. Decidió romper la parte inferior de su camisa y con ella hacer una especie de improvisada venda. Ligeramente mejor intentó nuevamente ponerse de pie y esta vez lo consiguió.

Al parecer se encontraba en el galpón de una bodega y el cómo había llegado hacia ese lugar le era confuso… recordaba estar junto a bombom y los demás cuando una densa nube de humo lo envolvió y ya no supo nada más. Obviamente no había llegado a ese sitio por voluntad propia así que lo lógico era que alguien lo había apresado… seguramente había sido Cianna pero la razón la desconocía completamente.

Seiya no pudo evitar pensar en Serena, debía de estar tan preocupada por él ideando la forma de rescatarlo a como dé lugar… así era su bombom, solo esperaba que no pusiera en riesgo su vida por la de él…

De pronto escuchó pasos y se detuvo, se abrió una puerta de la que surgió aquella mujer.

**- Oh veo que has despertado-** le dijo

Seiya la miró calmo.

**- Que estoy haciendo en este lugar-**

Ella arqueó las cejas

**- Veo que no perderás tu tiempo haciendo preguntas tontas, estás aquí porque mi maestro desea hablar personalmente contigo, digamos que despiertas en él una gran curiosidad-**

Seiya sintió su corazón palpitar, pues conocería finalmente al verdadero ser detrás de todo este lío

**- Pues llévame con él-**

Ella solo sonrió y ambos salieron de la habitación.

* * *

Luna y Artemis se encontraban investigando libros que habían leído ya muchas veces tratando de buscar algún antecedente que les indicara lo que podría estar sucediendo en el presente.

Serena le había comunicado a Luna algo muy extraño… se habían encontrado con el enemigo y con las Outers y éstas al momento de querer defenderse simplemente no pudieron hacerlo. Esto podría ser perfectamente explicable si se hubiera producido por encontrarse alguna de ellas heridas, pero de acuerdo a lo dicho por Serena, este no era el caso, por lo definitivamente el problema era otro.

**- Que crees que esté sucediendo Artemis-** preguntó al fin Luna ya que los libros poco ayudaban

**- Tengo una teoría al respecto-** le dijo

**- Pues te escucho-**

**- De acuerdo a los últimos acontecimientos ha ocurrido algo sin precedentes en la historia del Milenio de Plata, es decir, una separación de las guardianas que lo custodiaban. Ellas**_**- las outers-**_** han renegado de su misión original y si es así… no existiría ningún motivo por el cual el Reino Lunar les brinde de su colaboración-**

**- ¿Eso quiere decir que ya no son guerreras?-**

**- No lo creo así. Ellas son guardianas de sus planetas independientemente de lo demás, solo pienso que aquellos poderes que les habían sido entregados con la finalidad de custodiar a la Princesa pues se han marchado junto con su lealtad-**

**- Eso es terrible…¿y que es lo que harán ahora?- **pregunto Luna sinceramente afectada

**- También tengo una teoría para eso. La fuente de poder de la Princesa y del Cristal de Plata es el amor y la bondad que emanan del corazón de la ella, por algo se le llama la luz de la esperanza, es ella la que sostiene a las demás, al no existir por parte de las outers ese sentimiento el lazo de rompe. Ahora… ellas andan muy unidas con Darien ¿Qué tal si decidieron ser sus guardianas?, para eso tendrían que ofrecerle lealtad, formándose así un nuevo lazo y siendo por tanto el Príncipe de la Tierra el encargado de mantener unidas y fuertes a las outers-**

Luna meditó un momento la teoría de Artemis, que siendo en parte hipotética se acercaba bastante a la realidad

**- Darien no es lo suficientemente fuerte para eso-** concluyó finalmente Luna

**- Esa es la verdadera incógnita de mi teoría**- dijo Artemis más serio

**- A que te refieres-**

**- A que existen dos finales esperables para ella. El primero es que las Outers logren recuperar parte de sus poderes gracias a la bondad y lealtad que les retribuya Darien o**…-

**- ¿o****… o que?- **preguntó Luna temerosa

**- O que Darien simplemente no resista tal peso y simplemente las Outers y él acaben por consumirse mutuamente**

* * *

Seiya ingresó a una amplia sala de las paredes pendían largas antorchas que iluminaban el lugar y hacía mucho frío, tanto que era posible palparlo pensó Seiya. Luego de recorrer un pasillo que al muchacho se le hizo eterno llegaron a una puerta y Cianna la abrió cuidadosamente al mismo tiempo que tomaba el brazo de Seiya y lo hacía entrar a una nueva estancia que era considerablemente más pequeña. En ella había una mesa en la cual había depositada una copa de vino y junto a ella un gran sitial.

Cuando Cianna cerró la puerta esta chirrió sonoramente, este era el final de camino pensó nuevamente Seiya, al fin se encontraría con el verdadero enemigo.

Frente a él se materializó un hombre… aunque Seiya creyó que ese calificativo no era el adecuado. Ante él se encontraba un ser que destilaba frialdad, tan alto que tuvo que elevar su vista para poder analizarlo de mejor forma. Medía casi dos metros de altura, robusto y con una postura de seguridad plena. Se inclinó un poco más para ver su rostro. Tenía en cabello negro, su boca se encontraba ligeramente torcida, su nariz era recta, pero nada como sus ojos que eran duros, fieros y tan azules como los suyos…

Ese descubrimiento lo sacudió un poco y arrugó el ceño ¿Quién era este hombre?

**- Mi señor- **dijo Cianna respetuosamente- **he aquí a nuestro invitado tal como lo ordenaste ¿Qué quiere que haga con él?-**

Aquel hombre se movió lentamente sin despegar los ojos de Seiya y tomó asiento

**- Déjanos solos-**

La voz del individuo retumbó por toda la habitación y definitivamente no dejaba dudas-

**- Si mi Señor-**

Cianna se retiró silenciosamente dejando a Seiya solo en presencia de este ser. El chico se devanaba la cabeza pensando en cual sería el propósito del sujeto. Quizás quería saber más acerca de los guerreros que habitaban la tierra pero él no diría nada, antes tendría que matarlo… en ese caso no vería otra vez a sus hermanos ni mucho menos a bombom, ese pensamiento le paralizó el corazón, como deseaba verla aunque fuera por última vez…

**- Es curioso- **dijo el hombre de pronto, sacando a Seiya de sus cavilaciones-** como funciona el destino. Te presenta situaciones en las cuales no sabes que es mejor, si reír a carcajadas o llorar a mares…-**

Seiya se puso rígido sin comprender el sentido de aquellas palabras.

**- Quien eres tú- **preguntó Seiya al fin el hombre lo miró intensamente, tanto que ensó que iba a tambalearse

**- Mi nombre es Alphonse-**

**-¿Fuiste tú el hombre que atacó a la Princesa Kakkyu y la dejó en ese estado?- **escogiendo esta pregunta de las muchas que rondaban su cabeza

Alphonse jugó con su copa y sonrió

**- Daños colaterales Seiya, nada más que eso-**

El pecho de Seiya se encogió de pronto ¿Acaso ese hombre había pronunciado su nombre?... y con que familiaridad lo hacía

**- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?...-**

**- ¿Te parece que soy el tipo de persona que no averigua la vida de los individuos antes de presentarles mis aposentos? Por supuesto que no y dime como está la hermosa Princesa del Planeta de las Flores aún conmocionada con mi visita supongo déjame decirte que la hospitalidad de ese lugar ha decaído bastante no quedan ni señales de lo que fue antaño-**

La sangre de Seiya ardió al recordar la delicada condición en la que quedó la Princesa luego del enfrentamiento con el sujeto que tenía frente

**- ¡Como te atreves a hablar de esa forma tan ligera de la Princesa Kakkyu después de lo que le hiciste!-**

Alphonse lo miró de forma tranquila.

**- ¿Ella aún respira no?, eso es más de lo que p****odrías esperar de mí-**

El tono arrogante del hombre estaba poco a poco sacando de quicio a Seiya pero optó por respirar y tratar de enfocarse en la plática.

**- Dijiste-** dijo Seiya al fin**- dijiste que ya habías estado en Kimokku antes… como es que no logro recordarte-**

El hombre nuevamente sonrió

**- Mi estancia en ese planeta fue ya hace tanto tiempo que ni las personas más antiguas podrían acordarse completamente de mí-**

Seiya quiso dar un paso adelante pero sus instintos lo frenaron

**- Que eres****...-** dijo casi en un susurro

**- ****Eso es una pregunta muy amplia y con muchas respuestas, lo que si puedo decirte es lo que no soy… no soy nada que hayas visto alguna vez en tu vida-**

Seiya se negaba a sentirse intimidado por la presencia de este hombre pero el solo oír esas palabras hacían latir su corazón de forma estrepitosa

**- ****¿Has estado alguna vez enamorado Seiya?-**

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa al chico y el solo pensar el rumbo que estaba tomando la plática hizo tensionarse cada uno de sus músculos y guardó silencio

**- ****Déjame hacerte una confesión-** dijo el hombre muy serio**- Al llegar a este planeta mis súbditos y yo nos hemos asombrado. Primero que todo el planeta azul no solo se encuentra protegido por su Rey sino que también por las guerreras del sistema solar y en segundo lugar… la bien llamada luz más brillante de todo el universo está más viva que nunca… y contigo. La vida definitivamente es una rueda de la fortuna-**

**- A que te refieres con eso-**

Al sujeto le brillaron los ojos con una ardor muy parecido al de los amantes cuando mencionaban a su doncella… lo que no tenía sentido para Seiya

**- ¿Dime crees que la Princesa esté buscándote? por supuesto que si ella adora sacrificarse por los demás…-**

**- ¡No te atrevas a hacerle daño, pasaría por ti y por sobre cualquier persona que ose ponerle un dedo encima!-**

La voz de Seiya fue tan profunda que Alphonse guardó silencio como concediéndoselo por tal defensa.

**- ¿Y si esa persona que la dañara fueras tú s****erías capaz de alejarte de ella…? por su bien claro está-**

Esa pregunta descolocó completamente a Seiya

**- Eso jamás sucederá nunca la ****lastimaría ni tampoco me alejaré de ella-**

Alphonse sonrió complacido ante la perplejidad del muchacho.

**- Tengo un entretenido relato para ti… y luego de oírlo estoy seguro que querrás repensar esa respuesta**-

El hombre se puso de pie pasando a unos centímetros de distancia de Seiya y se situó ante una gran biblioteca, tomó un gran libro y lo abrió. Luego de hojearlo pensativamente lo cerró y se centró solo en la mirada de Seiya.

**- Debo decir que no siempre fui como hoy en día, solía ser un hombre al que t****ú llamarías "correcto", era un caballero con una esposa y un hogar al cual me encontraba dedicado completamente. No había nada superior en el mundo que la compañía de mi mujer y todo lo demás que nos rodeaba… pero todo cambió en un respiro**-

Alphonse hizo una pausa y Seiya lo siguió con la mirada. ¿Qué es lo que se proponía este hombre platicándole todo esto?

**-Aún puedo recordar las estrellas titilando como nunca antes y el viento soplando mi cabello aquel día cuando puse mi****s pies en ese lugar, el día en que mi alma se condenó por siempre… el día en que la conocí. Había escuchado muchas veces acerca del amor a primera vista, pero solo lo crees cuando te golpea de la forma en que lo hizo conmigo, me desarmó me dejó sin fuerzas yo sabía que desde ese momento mi vida como la conocía se había acabado y que yo solo existiría por ella… pues nunca hubo ni habrá una belleza más grande que la de la Princesa del Reino Lunar-**

* * *

Serena miraba insistentemente el reloj, los minuteros se incrustaban en su cerebro como agujas, mientras que con su mano presionaba tan fuertemente el pendiente de Seiya que solo la extendía cuando sentía la piel a punto de rasgársele por la fricción. Debía de encontrar a Seiya y la única opción que se le ocurría era utilizar el Cristal de Plata para determinar al menos en que lugar se encontraba, pero se encontraba tan débil que no se creía capaz de poder recuperarse a tiempo para ir en su búsqueda… pero a estas alturas con la vida de su amado corriendo peligros desconocidos ¿que mas daba su integridad física?, con tal de que él estuviera de vuelta acurrucándola en sus brazos todo agotamiento y sacrificio valía la pena.

**- Chicos-** les dijo a sus amigos para captar su atención**- yo ya no puedo resistir más esta situación la única manera de localizar a Seiya es utilizar el Cristal de Plata-**

**- Pero Serena estás muy débil, no ha transcurrido ni un día desde que te comunicaste con Kimikku- **dijo Rei

**- ¿Y que quieres que haga? ¿Que me quede aquí cruzada de brazos mientras Seiya está siendo posiblemente golpeado o torturado por mi culpa?- **respondió ella visiblemente molesta

**- Yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo- **dijo Yaten de pronto

**- No estoy pidiendo tu autorización Yaten-**

**- Pues no permitiré que pongas en riesgo tu vida- **le respondió

**¿Por qué se empeñan en decirme lo que debo o no debo hacer?-**

**- Pues si tú no eres capaz de preocuparte por tu bienestar aquí estamos yo y todos tus amigos para hacerlo así que grita enfurécete o golpéanos si quieres pero ten por seguro que si intentas una locura no dudaremos en saltar sobre ti-**

Serena miró la legítima inquietud pero también la resolución de todos sus compañeros y no pudo evitar sentirse culpable, pues ellos solo estaban velando por su estabilidad

**- Lo siento-** dijo mirando a Yaten principalmente**- al parecer el sentido común me tiende a abandonar a ratos-**

**- ¿A ratos?-** le respondió Yaten logrando una pequeña sonrisa en la rubia

**- Esta bien-** dijo Amy**- nosotros podemos entender tu situación Serena pero no podemos permitir que algo malo te suceda… eso terminaría con todos nosotros-**

Serena recibió el abrazo cariñoso de su amiga

**- Entonces si quizás me brindan un poco de su energía…-**

**- No se si eso sea conveniente si debemos de rescatar a Seiya debemos de estar fuertes y prep…-**

**- Toma la mía- **se escuchó la voz de Yaten

Las miradas se enfocaron solo en él

**- ¿Estás loco? si Serena solo ocupa la tuya quedarás prácticamente seco y no podrás combatir luego**- le dijo Amy

**- Resistiré-**

**- Como lo sabes-**

**- Lo sé-**

**- Ya deja de hacerte el superhéroe ¿quieres?, no es el momento de sentirse así-** le enrostró Mina, Yaten se giró para hacerle frente apretando los puños de las manos y los ojos encendidos de cólera

**- ¿Y que sabes tú lo que yo estoy sintiendo ahora mismo? No es tu hermano el que está desaparecido en manos del enemigo y si esto es lo único que puedo hacer para traerlo de vuelta lo haré, ya deja de interpretar mis pensamientos o mis acciones no tienes idea de nada de lo que está sucediendo-**

El silencio se hizo luego de las sentidas palabras de Yaten a Mina, quien solo optó por agachar la mirada un tanto avergonzada por su comentario

**- Está bien-** dijo Serena tomando la mano de Yaten, este la presionó levemente

**- Yo también quiero hacerlo-** dijo Taiki

**- No-** dijo Yaten**- Hermano déjame a mi hacerlo, si logramos localizarlo necesito que tú estés completamente sano-**

**- Pero también él es mi sangre**- dijo Taiki

**- Y lo sé pero analízalo sé racional-**

Taiki guardó silencio

**- Como odio lo racional en estos momentos-**

Yaten sonrió levemente

**- Voy a hacer como que no oí salir eso de tu boca ¿eh?-**

Taiki tomó el brazo de su hermano para luego alejarse y formar un círculo, en el centro Serena y Yaten.

Serena tomó las manos de Yaten y le rogó al Cristal de Plata que le diera alguna señal de paradero de Seiya, una cálida luz comenzó a emanar del broche de la rubia. Yaten pudo percibir como su energía vital lo abandonaba delicadamente para ir a posarse a las manos de Serena. No se sentía dolor ni tampoco como un robo, simplemente el dejarse llevar por un sentimiento de paz… era como si la propia Serena lo estuviera consolando y tranquilizando a la vez. El destelló viajó en la mente de Serena hasta situarse en un gran galpón cerca del muelle de la ciudad. Luego de ese flash la energía se disipó y tanto Serena como Yaten cayeron rendidos uno al lado del otro.

Taiki socorrió a su hermano y Rei hizo lo mismo con Serena.

**- ¿Lo lograste?-** preguntó Yaten-

**- Seiya está en un galpón junto al muelle de la ciudad-**

Amy inmediatamente sacó su computadora para así tener una mejor imagen del lugar

**- ¿Ese galpón tenía alguna cosa en particular que lo distinguiera de los demás?-** preguntó

Serena sentía su lengua pastosa pero aún así se obligó a contestar

**- Tiene pintado un número nueve con color amarillo- **

Todos asintieron y estando listos para partir en cualquier minuto.

**- Ya se exactamente cual es. Ese lugar tiene dos entradas una en el techo y otra al costado. Lo mejor será que nos dividamos. Lo más lógico es que entremos por arriba así que el enemigo estará esperando eso, por lo que sugiero que Mina, Rei Yaten y yo ingresemos por ese lugar, mientras que los demás lo harán por la puerta trasera. El primer grupo que divise a Seiya lo socorrerá ¿entendido?-**

El plan quedó claro para todos.

**- ¿Serena estás bien?-** preguntó Taiki

**- Lo estoy-**

**- quizás deberías…-**

**- No Taiki-** dijo Serena frunciendo el ceño**- tu tienes un lazo con Seiya él es tu hermano y darías lo que fuera con tal de verlo sano y salvo, pues yo también me encuentro unida a Seiya con la misma fuerza que la sangre y no va a existir palabra o energía que me mantenga en este sitio mientras ustedes y él corren peligro, no si yo puedo evitarlo ¿estamos todos de acuerdo en eso?-**

La voz de Serena se escuchó alto y claro a pesar de su notorio agotamiento y Taiki no pudo más que tomar su mano y besarla respetuosamente

**- Gracias Princesa-**

* * *

Seiya de pronto sintió su alma caer al suelo y entornó bien los ojos, como si con eso pudiera escuchar de mejor forma lo que aquel hombre le estaba relatando.

**- ¿Qué has dicho? ¿bombom… tú… qué?-**

**- Cuando ella posó sus cálidos ojos sobre los míos perdí la respiración y quise poner todo a sus pies, puse a su disposición mis riquezas, mi vida, mi corazón… pero nada de eso bastó. Me desviví tratando de comprender la razón por la cual ella no podía corresponder a mi amor ¡después de todo yo era poderoso no había nada que no pudiera tener!... nada salvo su amor. ¡Sacrifiqué todo por ella, pero solo obtuve su desprecio y su compasión! ¡Yo no quería su lástima yo la quería a ella, todo de ella!-**

El sujeto no se dio cuenta que estaba gritando hasta que la expresión de Seiya le hizo darse cuenta que había perdido la compostura

**- Cuando ella definitivamente terminó por destrozar mi corazón comprome****tiéndose con ese maldito de Endymion comprendí lo que debía de hacer… si ella no era para mi no lo sería para nadie más y fundí mi cabeza para idear el plan perfecto y cuando por fin había encontrado la solución mi queridísima esposa ¡lo arruina todo desapareciendo de mi vista!, ¡no sabes la rabia que sentí en ese momento quería asesinar a todo el mundo! ¿nunca has sentido ese impulso?-**

Seiya mordió su lengua refrenando las ganas de contestaste a ese maníaco.

**- ****Ya encontrándome solo con la mente y el corazón hechos andrajos por culpa del resplandor de la Luna no me quedaba más que esperar mi muerte…y sin embargo ella nunca llegó. Vagué por el universo y transcurrieron tantos siglos que es difícil saber cuántos, pero siempre en mí la misma resolución: que sería capaz de vender mi alma al mismísimo demonio con tal de obtener el amor de aquella mujer… hasta que hace poco algo me despertó, un pequeño destello que quemaba mi cerebro como el infierno, que me producía un dolor solo comparable al sufrido aquella vez, ¡pero era imposible!, después de todo este tiempo lo mejor y lo peor de mi vida había vuelto, así que viajé a este planeta nsignificante. Cuando averigüé que este era el Reino del soberano de la tierra no cabían dudas, la Princesa de Luna debía de estar con el…-**

Seiya sintió que las paredes del lugar se retorcían frente a él, estaba perdiendo su centro e intentó mantenerse entero

**- Si tu comprendieras lo que sentí al verla… fue como revivir mis peores pesadillas**** y al mismo tiempo darme cuenta que mi amor hacia ella no había cambiado y que al contrario solo había crecido con el tiempo. Pero cual fue mi sorpresa al enterarme de que ella ya no se encontraba unida al Rey Endymion… así que comencé a averiguar que estaba sucediendo… indagué en sus sueños buscando respuestas, la observé atentamente hasta que finalmente entendí el motivo del alejamiento y eso nos lleva a ti, lo que hace esto aún más extraordinario de lo que ya es-**

**- Que quieres decir…-** preguntó Seiya visiblemente fatigado

**- Mi esposa siempre fue débil y es por esto mismo que jamás se me ocurrió pensar que el hijo que ella esperaba alcanzara a ver la luz pero al parecer me equivoqué**** como pocas veces… y aquí estás tú parado frente a mí restregándome el pasado en la cara-**

Seiya escuchó como en su cerebro las piezas de engranaje hacían clic y llegaban a una conclusión que quería bloquear con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban

**- ¡Eso no es posible estás mintiendo tú estás enfermo!-**

**- ¿Se siente mal cuando el destino te aporrea en el rostro verdad? He aquí a mi sucesor y a mí enamorados de la Princesa de la Luna-**

Seiya palideció.

**- ¡No eso no es verdad tú estás loco no creo nada de lo que dices! Eso no puede ser cierto yo no puedo ser tu hijo!****-**

El hombre sonrió sátiramente

**- Por supuesto que no lo eres****… y sin embargo hay tanto de mí en ti, lo supe desde el primer momento en que te vi. Ese porte… esos ojos son idénticos a la apariencia que tuve alguna vez…-**

Seiya negó como frenético.

**- ¡Yo jamás podría parecerme a ti tú estás loco no estás enamorado tú estás obsesionado una persona que desea la muerte de la mujer que dice amar está demente!-**

Seiya retrocedió ante la presencia cada vez más avasalladora del hombre

**- ¿Y dime Seiya tú si puedes distinguir entre el amor y ****algo más allá? ¿No te dan ciertos impulsos irrefrenables de acabar con aquellos que se acercan a la Princesa? ¿No explotas de celos al pensar siquiera en que ella pueda pensar en otro? ¿Nunca has perdido el control?-**

Seiya tapó sus oídos desesperado, no podía ser él no era malo no había ninguna semilla de perversidad germinando en él.

**- Eso no es así, yo jamás haría daño a bombom antes preferiría morir, tú no sabes lo que es el amor-**

El hombre acortó distancia

**- No puedes evitar lo que es inevitable, mi sangre corre por tus venas la misma sangre enferma y demencial que dices que tengo yo-**

**- ¡Cállate ya no quiero escucharte más, no tienes idea de lo que bombom y yo tenemos!-**

El hombre avanzó acorralando a Seiya contra el muro más próximo.

**- Mi pobre Seiya aún no te das cuenta…****- **le dijo susurrándole al oído**- vas por la vida queriendo proteger a la Princesa de todo aquel que quiera lastimarla pero ahora te has dado cuenta que el peligro está más cerca de lo que creías… la maldad está rozándole la piel, acechándola a cada momento… el enemigo eres tú-**

*******SyS*******

**HOLA A TODs! primero que todo qiero dar una GRAN DISCULPA por el retraso sufrido en la historiaa, pero hace muy poqito que vengo llegando a mi hogar! despues de terminar exitosamente la Universidad y egresar de mi carrera :D! decidi darme unas largas vacaciones y recorrer parte de mi pais! es por eso qe no pude actualizar mi historia!.. la verdad es que a mi me daba mucha lata cuando leia una historia y no la continuaban mas.. por eso mismo es qe tienen todo el derecho de no qerer seguir leyendola! pero la verdad es qe me alegraria mucho que sigieran haciendolo! pues ya me puse al diaa i tengo bastante material para ir cerrando esta qe es mi primera historia! grazias a sus reviews, los lei todos atentamente i respondere cada uno de ellos, asi como a las personas que me han escogido como una de sus historia favoritas! les prometo a todos ustedes que mñana o mas tardar pasado mañans subo el siguiente capirulo! un beso gigante a todosss i que esten bien!**

**Princesita Lunar de Kou: ola amiga! perdon por el retraso! lei atentamente tu gran reviews aora yo me perdi en la dimension desconocida lo siento! pero ya volvi =) me gusta qe te agrade el vuelco de los personajes, son un poco mas maduros pero sin embargo conservan su esencia original, con respecto a Mina y Yaten son unos tontos! a veces por no aclarar las cosas se pierden momentos lindos pero ia se arreglaran!, las outers estan en un gran aprieto tendran qe decidir si dejar o no de lado su orgullo y con respecto a Seiya wow! con este capitulo se supieron algunas cosas i eso traera consecuencias! espero leerte myu printo! un beso amigaa chau!**

**Antitos Kou Leto: olaaa! bienvenida a mi fic! disculpa el retraso pero volvi recargada! tus palabras son muy dulces i me inspiraron de confianza y animos, espero qe este capitulo este a la altura de las espectaticas i si no es asi! se aceptan criticas por supuesto! un beso i nosleemoss**

**Srta. Rossy Kou: ola amiga! aj0aj0 Mina no está dañada solo es insegura de si misma i es por eso qe comete error tras error! (a lo mejor esta un poco dañada) i con respecto a Darien.. tiene una más grande responsabilidad a cuesta i ya veremos si es digno de ella o no! espero tu comentario para este capitulo espero te guste nos leemos!**

**Usagi Moon 31: ola amiga! grazias por tus palabras i disculpa la demora! aj0aj0 i si cualquiera qerria rescatar a Seiyua es lo maximo! i muchas grazias tus palabtas me emocionan mucho i espero que mi retraso no twe haga pensar lo contrario! espero tu comentario eh! un saludo i nos leemos**

**Miriamelle: ola amiga! disculpa la demora! esta emocionante no? muchas grazias por tu referencia la relacioN Sere- Yaten la idea de mi fic es dar a conocer la faceta que me hubiera gustado ver en Yaten i como Sere logra sacar su lado mas sensible! espero tu comentario un abrazo i noss leemos!**

**Serena Princesita Hale: olaa! grazias por tu comentario aqi esta el siguiente i disculpa la demoraa!**

**Meryl88: ola amiga! perdon el retraso! ovbio qe no podria hacerle daño a Seiyaa ! es nuestro favorito, pero es el heroe de la historia no tiene qe ser tan facil! grazias por tus palabras i con tal de qe me perdones el retraso sigo escribiendo asi! abrazos i nos leemos!**

**serenity824: olaaa! ja0aj0 qe bien qe las referencias a mina te causen risa ella sin duda es un personaje siempre! son respecto al secreto de Seiya, si se refieren a los anillos., pues el enemigo no sabe que él los tiene ni qe mucho menos se encuentran en la tierra! espero leerte para el proximo capitulo chau!**

**xxxtrixixxx: amigaa por favmor tus uñas! espero qe hayas guardado bastante para este ! espero tu comentario grazias!**

**peluches0921: olaa amiga! perdon por la tardanza no me odies! prometo actualizar mñana o pasado, espero qe esto compense al menos algo de mi retraso! besos i espero tu comentario**

**veoh55: ola amiga!" grazias por leer mi historia de una sola vez! genial grazias por tus palabrasss i qe valores el enfoque de la hisyoria espero con ansias tu comentario de este capiutulo i disculpa la demora besosss**

**shounen bat: olaa ! grazias por leeer mi historia completitaa! i perdon la demora! i grazias por tus palabras e imaginar mi historia como una perfecta continiacion esas cosas me hacen qerer escribir aun mas! espero este ala altura de lo ya leido! un besooo i espero tu comentario**

**nancytta: ola amigaa! grazias por tus palabrasss i esperoo sigas leyendo mi historia disculpa el retraso i espero feliz tu comentario besoss**


	21. Obsesión

**Capítulo XXI Obsesión.**

**"****¡Oh amor poderoso!, que a veces hace de una bestia un hombre, y otras de un hombre una bestia (William Shakespeare**).

Seiya no pudo resistir más la presión sicológica y se estrelló en el suelo, para él lo mejor que le podría suceder en ese momento era perder la conciencia y dejar de escuchar las palabras de ese hombre que lo único que conseguían era torturarlo. Él siempre había sido una persona que si bien no sabía mucho acerca de su pasado tampoco se lo había cuestionado en demasía pues con la compañía de sus hermanos siempre le había bastado… y ahora llegaba este ser maligno diciendo que los unía algo más que un sentimiento hacia la misma mujer. No podía ser posible. Y sin embargo la convicción de Alphonse era indudable.

Un sudor frío comenzó a cubrir su cuerpo... "la misma sangre"- pensó Seiya-, los separaban innumerables generaciones pero aún así parte de ese hombre vivía en él… cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. Necesitaba a Serena más que nunca, más que el aire que dificultosamente ingresaba a sus pulmones, debía probarle a ese sujeto y así mismo que no terminaría de esa forma, porque bombom lo amaba y eso era suficiente, la historia no se repetiría definitivamente el pasado no arruinaría su presente ni su futuro.

**- Estas en un error- **le dijo Seiya poniéndose de pie**- entre nosotros no hay parecido en lo absoluto y menos terminaré como tú, mi amor por Serena es sincero yo no codicio su belleza, su poder ni su compañía y humildemente he recibido el regalo de su amor, yo nunca saboteé su vida para estar junto a ella**-

El hombre observó atentamente a Seiya, claramente había algo distinto en él, rabia… pero contenida. Estaba controlado demasiado para ser cierto, era joven tendría que haber reaccionado de una manera distinta más impetuoso como él lo hacía a su edad.

**- No puedes renegar de tus genes**- le dijo al fin**- son más fuertes que tu o que yo… ciencia pura-**

De pronto guardó silencio, algo se estaba agitando en el aire. Pasó junto a Seiya y tomó asiento en su gran silla. Cerró los ojos e inspiró largamente. Era increíble como el resplandor de la Luna brillaba con tanto poder, lo podría detectar a kilómetros de distancia, a él vino la imagen que celosamente guardaba de la Princesa y apretó sus puños, la sensación de dicha furia y rencor que sentía lo inundaban.

**- Ya vienen por ti puedo sentirlo… esto será realmente un encuentro soñado ¿no lo crees así?-**

Seiya dio unos pasos hacia delante quedando cara a cara con el individuo

**- ¡No te atrevas a tocar a Serena maldito loco sicópata morirás antes de obtener lo que quieres!**

Una gran energía se desprendió de la mano de Alphonse y se impactó directamente en el cuerpo de Seiya, expulsándolo hacia la pared más cercana haciendo revotar su espalda y cabeza sobre el concreto. Al caer al suelo agitado y adolorido puso una mano detrás de su cabeza y sintió húmedo, estaba sangrando abundantemente.

**- ¡No oses en levantarme la voz jamás!, ¡con un solo dedo puedo hacer retorcer tus huesos de dolor, puedo quebrar tu cuello en menos de un pestañeo, puedo desangrarte sin siquiera moverme de este sitio!, así que no me presiones estúpido muchacho. Somos distintos si, porque a mi no me temblará la mano cuando de mate, pero te dejaré vivir lo suficiente para que puedas apreciar cuan de lejos puedo llegar por lo que quiero ¿Qué estoy loco?, lo más probable es que así sea ¿Qué soy absolutamente letal?, eso no lo pongas en duda nunca-**

Luego de escuchar esta amenaza Seiya se rindió y perdió en conocimiento.

* * *

Sailor Moon corría con las últimas energías que su cuerpo poseía. Estaba exhausta, sus músculos quemaban y tenía que hacer el doble de esfuerzo por mantener su mente despejada para así no estrellarse con el primer árbol o muro que se le atravesara. Tenía que mantenerse en pie, de no ser así la dejarían inmediatamente fuera de la misión de rescate y eso no se lo podía permitir. Ella tenía que estar ahí para ver a Seiya, si él estaba bien o mal sería la primera en enterarse. El Cristal de Plata brilló intensamente e iluminó el lugar por donde corrían velozmente.

Yaten echó un vistazo a Serena, tenía ojeras y la frente perlada de sudor y aún así era capaz de producir tal resplandor, estaba seguro que solo la fuerza de su corazón y en ansia de recuperar a Seiya eran los que la mantenían a flote. Era tan pequeña pero con una voluntad y empuje tan grandes que fácilmente superaba a cualquiera de ellos. Y con creces. Sintió una pequeña punzada de molestia. Todo esto era tan injusto… habían llegado a la tierra en busca de una nueva oportunidad ¿y que obtenían? mas dolor y angustia. Serena no se merecía esto, Seiya no se merecía esto, él ni sus amigos se merecían esto…

**- Que sucede Yaten-** le pregunto su hermano

**- Es solo que… no pensé que el volver a la tierra fuera así ¿sabes?, yo pensé que nuestra nueva vida sería llena de paz y armonía y mira donde estamos, en una misión para liberar a nuestro hermano de un enemigo que no tiene rostro, Serena está a punto del colapso y todos estamos en peligro yendo hacia ese lugar- **

Taiki miró a su hermano

**- ¿Preferirías abandonar a Seiya a su suerte?-**

**- ¡Por supuesto que no! es solo que… ¿imaginabas esto?-**

**- Nadie nunca se pone en estas situaciones Yaten, solo suceden sin aviso estemos o no preparados. Por supuesto que ninguna persona se encuentra lista para soportar como hieren o le arrebatan a sus seres queridos, lo único que podemos hacer es estar ahí cuando suceda como ahora y no flaquear-**

Yaten siguió corriendo junto a su hermano, rumiando sus palabras.

**- Solo deseo un poco de paz- **dijo al fin Yaten

**- Y estamos luchando por eso hermano-**

**

* * *

**Sailor Moon corrió por un largo pasillo adelantándose a Yaten y Sailor Júpiter. Estaba prácticamente a oscuras a excepción del Cristal de Plata que emitía una luz intermitente. Al llegar finalmente a una puerta el corazón se le apretujó entre los pulmones y puso una mano en su pecho. Esta sensación de ser vigilada volvía y comprendió que finalmente conocería la identidad del hombre que protagonizaba sus pesadillas.

Cuando fue alcanzada por los demás abrió la puerta e ingresó a una pequeña habitación. Giró en todas direcciones, deteniéndose en la pared al otro extremo de la sala y junto a ella en el piso… estaba Seiya.

Escuchó respiraciones contenidas que provenían de sus amigos quienes estaban pensando exactamente lo mismo que ella, que Seiya no se movía. Los ojos de Serena llamearon de rabia y tristeza y atravesó la habitación tan rápido como se lo permitieron sus pies.

Cayó al suelo al lado de Seiya y tomó cuidadosamente su cabeza para ponerla sobre sus rodillas y cuando lo hizo la palma de su mano quedó completamente ensangrentada. Sintió las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas y unas terribles náuseas se hicieron sentir.

Rasgó parte de su traje para hacer una improvisada venda y así contener la hemorragia, pero esta quedó empapada casi al instante. Sailor Moon no pudo soportar un sollozo y abrazó el cuerpo de Seiya.

**- Seiya despierta por favor, tienes que abrir los ojos vamos mírame te pondrás bien ya lo verás-**

Amy se agachó y comprobó los signos vitales del muchacho.

**- Tiene el pulso muy débil y al parecer ha perdido mucha sangre- **mirando el considerable charco de color rojo que había junto a él-

**- Oh Dios está muy pálido…-** dijo Mina

**- Guarda silencio Mina-** le reprendió Lita**- pondrás más nerviosa a Serena, más de lo que ya lo está-**

**- ¿Se pondrá bien verdad Amy?-** preguntó Sailor Moon acercándolo a su cuerpo y brindándole de su calor-

Amy guardó silencio y tragó con dificultad

**- Debemos de llevarlo inmediatamente a un hospital, necesita que la herida en su cabeza sea suturada y además creo que necesitará de una transfusión sanguínea, además me preocupa su pérdida de conocimiento… creo que eso es todo lo que puedo concluir-**

**-¿Tan malo es Amy?-** preguntó Sailor Mars

**- Yo… no lo sé estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo pero no soy médico lo siento…-**

Taiki tomó fugazmente la mano de Amy y sus ojos reflejaron la enorme preocupación y dolor por su hermano

**- No digas eso Amy confío plenamente en lo que haz dicho, debemos de apresurarnos la vida de Seiya corre peligro-**

Amy dio un apretón a la mano de Taiki

**- Sailor Moon por favor hazte a un lado tendremos que cargar a Seiya-** dijo Yaten

**- ¡Pero yo quiero hacerlo puedo hacerlo!-**

**- ¡Deja que Taiki lo haga no seas testaruda!, mi hermano no tiene tiempo para esto, cuando estemos en el hospital no te despegarás de él te lo juro ¡pero ahora déjanos hacer esto!-**

La voz de Yaten estaba dos timbres más elevada y denotaba la enorme desesperación y miedo de perder a Seiya. Sailor Moon secó sus lágrimas besó los fríos labios de Seiya y lo dejó en manos de sus hermanos. Cuando pensó que el desmayo la haría estrellarse contra el suelo los brazos de Sailor Mars se convirtieron en su sostén.

**- Te tengo Princesa- **le dijo su amiga

Sailor Moon sintió como las palabras se atascaban en su garganta

**- Lo sé-** le dijo Rei- **no digas nada, ahora vamos debemos salir de este lugar hay una presencia que nos observa y no es el momento para un enfrentamiento-**

Las palabras de Sailor Mars la hicieron volver ligeramente a la realidad.

**- Tienes razón yo… solo tienes razón-**

**- Adelántense ustedes-** dijo Sailor Júpiter**- quiero investigar más a fondo este lugar, quizás encuentre algo que nos explique porque diablos Seiya fue secuestrado y herido de esa forma-**

Sailor Moon dudó

**- No quiero que te quedes sola en este lugar… ¿Mina por favor?-**

Sailor Venus asintió

**- Vamos-**

Los hermanos Kou salieron rápidamente llevando entre los dos a un inconciente Seiya. Sailor Moon iba tras ellos custodiando su salida y a su lado Sailor Mercury y Mars, mientras que Venus y Jupiter se habían dividido para inspeccionar el lugar en donde habían tenido retenido a Seiya.

**- Que tal si tú vas hacia el ala izquierda y yo voy hacia el otro lado- **dijo Jupiter

**- Está bien-** respondió Venus. Cuando iba camino hacia ese lugar se detuvo un momento **- Lita… ¿no tienes la impresión que no estamos solas en este lugar?, no había querido decirlo antes para no poner más inquieta aún a Serena pero… no lo se, siento algo muy extraño-**

Lita se devolvió unos pasos echando una ojeada más profunda

**- Yo también lo percibo es como cuando sabes que alguien tiene la vista puesta sobre ti pero al voltear a ver… simplemente no hay nada ¿esto será a lo que se refería Serena, lo que le provocaban esos sueños?-**

**- No lo sé, pero si es así déjame decirte que no es nada agradable-**

Sailor Venus agudizó aún más sus sentidos y dio marcha. Caminó lentamente apenas haciendo ruido con sus zapatos y finalmente llegó hasta donde se encontraba una mesa y sobre ella un libro entreabierto. Lo tomó en sus manos y lo abrió. Estaba escrito con una pulcra letra y al parecer en un idioma poco conocido

**- Mira Júpiter-** le dijo levantando el libro**- encontré esto. No reconozco el idioma pero me parece extraño que haya un libro en este lugar casi abandonado ¿Qué te parece si se lo llevamos a Amy para que averigüe un poco más de él?-**

Lita movió la mano en señal afirmativa y siguió caminando

**- Este lugar definitivamente me está dando escalofríos-** dijo Mina**- está todo lúgubre, hace un frío de muerte y además ¡mira! un libro claramente antiguo en un lenguaje críptico esto es…-**

**- No deberías tomar las cosas que no son tuyas Sailor Venus-**

**

* * *

**Al salir de ese galpón Sailor Moon sintió que algo no andaba bien. No solo era la condición de Seiya lo que la molestaba. El dejar a sus amigas solas en ese lugar le incomodaba más de la cuenta. No era la primera vez que se dividían para indagar más acerca del enemigo de turno pero esto era distinto, tenía la impresión que se estaba perdiendo de algo trascendental en toda la historia. Su corazón le decía que no se separara de Seiya ningún segundo, pero su mente estaba trabajando a otro ritmo, atando cabos sueltos… Seiya no había sido retenido para llamar su atención, porque de ser así perfectamente podrían haberles tenido preparada una emboscada en el momento de su rescate y sin embargo al parecer no había nadie en ese lugar, por lo que esto debía de ser personal… alguien que conocía a Seiya o a ella estaba detrás de esto. Sailor Moon se devanaba el cerebro recordando a los muchos enemigos con los que había luchado tanto en su pasada vida como en la actual y ninguno de ellos encajaba con el perfil, ni uno de ellos le hacía sentir esta agitación y ansiedad tan grandes…

Sailor Moon frenó su andar de pronto. Tragó muchas veces jurando que su corazón se había trasladado a su estómago. Ahí estaba nuevamente sintiéndose como un conejo siendo asechado por un felino. Rei quien iba a su lado le tocó el brazo tratando de hacerla reaccionar

**- Serena que sucede estás muy pálida-**

Sailor Moon debía de tomar una decisión rápido

**- Él está aquí Mars… el hombre que me vigila y el que le hizo esto a Seiya. Está aquí puedo sentirlo-**

Sailor Mars se pudo en modo defensa observando hacia todos lados. Esto alertó también a los hermanos Kou

**- Dime en que dirección-**

Serena se dio cuenta que era la única que podía detectar su presencia. Definitivamente tenía una conexión con el individuo. Tenía tantas preguntas y no encontraría respuesta a ninguna de ellas si no iba a la fuente principal… así que tomó una decisión que le provocó el congelamiento de la sangre en sus venas. Se adelantó unos pasos hacia donde estaba Yaten y Taiki sosteniendo a Seiya y puso ambas manos alrededor del rostro de su novio.

**- Te juro por mi vida que cuando abras los ojos estaré a tu lado, no podría perderme ese momento amor -**

**- Serena que haces- **preguntó Yaten alarmado

**- Debo ir hacia donde estan Sailor Venus y Júpiter-**

**- ¿Pero porque? ¿Ellas están bien?-**

**- Yo iré contigo-**

La mano de Sailor Mars la detuvo por un momento.

**- ¡No! ¡Iré sola!. Deben de llevar lo antes posible a Seiya al hospital, yo me uniré a ustedes después-**

Yaten la miró y por un segundo quiso estar con ella, pero no podía abandonar a su hermano.

**- Serena que sucede, dijiste que ese hombre está aquí-**

**- Por una vez confíen en mi y preocúpense por Seiya él es nuestra prioridad ahora, háganlo por mí y por él-**

Mars la soltó y la abrazó fuertemente.

**- Cuídate por favor-**

**- No se preocupes no podría irme de este mundo sin verlo una vez más-**

Besó tiernamente los labios de su novio y antes de arrepentirse corrió en la dirección contraria.

* * *

El libro se escurrió de los dedos de Mina al escuchar esa voz mientras que Lita acortaba en cinco segundos la distancia que las separaba. Ambas se pusieron inmediatamente en alerta tratando de buscar entre la oscuridad el origen de la voz

**- ¡Quien está ahí!-** exigió saber Júpiter**- ¡déjate ver cobarde!-**

**- ¿Cobarde?-** repitió él- **que esté oculto de ustedes dos quiere decir que sea un cobarde, es solo que no son a quien esperaba ver**-

El hombre se acercó a más hacia una de las esquinas de donde pendía una antorcha y pudieron apreciar su gran porte

**- Eres tú el que está lastimando a nuestra gente ¿verdad? ¡Porque lo haces!- **exigió saber Sailor Júpiter

El hombre camino unos pasos cortos pero seguros.

**-¿Porque haces esto?, ¿porque a mí?, ¿Qué pretendes?... son típicas preguntas que he ido escuchando durante tanto tiempo… se creen tan evolucionados, superiores y sin embargo no dejan de cuestionarse lo que es obvio… para mí los humanos son meros seres a los cuales por particularidades del destino se les ha dado la posibilidad de tener una existencia, no significan nada son simples obstáculos a mis verdaderos propósitos-**

Sailor Júpiter se movió al darse cuenta que Sailor Venus inconcientemente acortaba la distancia con el interlocutor.

**- ¿Y tu verdadero propósito es Sailor Moon verdad?-** preguntó la rubia**- Es por eso que primero atacaste Kimokku… por alguna extraña razón te enteraste de que ella estaba allí pero llegaste tarde ella ya se había marchado y cuando descubriste su nuevo paradero llegaste hasta aquí…tú la quieres a ella-**

Se escucharon estruendosos aplausos

**- Bravo Sailor Venus no la más inteligente pero sí la más intuitiva de ese hermoso ramillete de guerreras… digamos que tu Princesa y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes y he decidido que es tiempo de saldarlos de una buena vez-**

**- ¡Que asuntos podría tener ella contigo!, no sabe quien eres tú jamás habíamos oído hablar de ti-**gritó Lita

**- En su corta y superflua vida terrícola quizás sea un desconocido pero ya me recordará de eso estoy seguro y cuando al fin me reconozca podremos vivir juntos como siempre debió ser-**

Lita arrugó el ceño y mientras que para Mina este puzzle se aclaraba más y más

**- Vivir juntos… tú… estás obsesionado con ella eres como un sicópata-**

La mirada del sujeto se encendió y aún con la tenue luz que cubría el lugar las Sailors pudieron percatarse del destello de ira que desprendía su mirada

**- ¡Esa mujer debe ser para mí!... simplemente no existe nadie en todo este universo que se encuentre a la altura de su belleza y su poder…! ni ese Príncipe ni ese mocoso podrían ofrecerle lo que yo estoy dispuesto a dar por ella!-**

Su grito retumbó por la habitación y las llamas de las antorchas se hicieron tan grandes que casi alcanzaron el techo.

Mina se adelantó y lo encaró directamente con furia en los ojos.

**- La acechas, la persigues y lastimas lo más importante para ella, es una forma asquerosa y repulsiva de demostrar amor ¿no crees? ¿Piensas que eso hará derretir su corazón y la tendrás a tus pies? ni siquiera imaginas como debe de estarte odiando en estos momentos ¡heriste a Seiya, lo dejó todo por él aún en contra de sus propios amigos! Si en tu retorcido cerebro creías tener una oportunidad con ella ¡te aviso que acabas de perderla!-**

De las palmas de las manos del hombre surgieron dos grandes bolas de energía que fueron lanzadas directamente hasta donde se hallaba Mina y gracias a los rápidos reflejos de Sailor Júpiter solo tuvieron como destino una muralla. Sailor Venus corrió hacia donde se encontraba Alphonse y antes de que este pudiera percatarse ató sus manos con su cadena.

**- Ingenua Sailor Scout crees que con este insignificante ataque podrás detenerme-**

**- Si con mi vida logro terminar con la tuya me daré por satisfecha-**

**- Admiro tu valor Venus y ese mismo es el que te llevará a la muerte eso te lo aseguro-**

Sailor Júpiter se abalanzó contra el enemigo pero una destellante luz la hizo frenar su ataque y provocó que todos los presentes pusieran su atención a la figura que ingresaba a la habitación

**- Esperen Scouts-** dijo la firme voz**- quiero conocer el rostro de la persona que le hizo esto a Seiya-**

Cuando la luz se intensificó aún más, tanto que cegaba la Princesa Serenity pudo al fin conocer al hombre que la atormentaba en tantas formas y no pudo más que sorprenderse ante el resultado que obtuvo

_- Esos ojos…son como los de Seiya-_

_

* * *

_

Yaten se paseaba de un lado a otro en el pasillo del hospital en donde habían ingresado a Seiya. Hacía más de una hora que estaba siendo sometido a exámenes y aún no tenían noticias, la incertidumbre estaba haciendo estragos en su mente. Sus emociones estaban llevando a cabo una verdadera batalla en su interior, por un lado sentía unas ganas incontrolables por acabar con el ser que había echo esto a su hermano y hacerle pasar por el mismo dolor, sentía impotencia por no poder hacer nada más que observar mientras Seiya combatía por mantenerse con vida y sobretodo estaba completamente preocupado por el futuro de él y todos sus amigos ¿Qué más les deparaba el destino?... y para colmo de males Lita y Mina se habían quedado solas en ese lugar y aún no sabían nada de ellas ¡ah! y por si eso fuera poco Serena tubo el inesperado impulso de correr tras ellas antes que cualquier persona se diera cuenta y se lo impidiera. Si algo les pasaba… si algo le pasaba a Lita… si algo le sucedía a Serena y peor aún si algo le sucedía a Mina. Le parecía totalmente injusto estar pensando en ella dada las circunstancias, sería mejor agregar a su lista el sentimiento de culpabilidad- pensó-pero sus emociones eran una montaña rusa y simplemente no las podía controlar.

Estaba mirando las puntas de sus zapatos cuando una mano que sostenía un café se apareció ante sus ojos.

**- Toma esto-** le dijo Rei**- está haciendo mucho frío y además es la única forma que podamos mantenernos despiertos por el resto de la noche-**

**- No creo que esto ayude a calmar mis nervios… pero gracias- **le contestó.

Yaten tomó asiento por primera vez desde que habían pisado el hospital y Rei lo acompañó.

**- Sabes-…**- comenzó diciendo Rei**- no se si sea el tema de conversación adecuado en estos momentos, pero hay algo muy distinto en ti, eres una persona completamente diferente a aquella que se marchó hace unos cuantos meses-**

Yaten bebió lentamente de su café

**-¿Y podría saber a que se debe esta observación?-** contestó al rato

**- ¿No te importa platicar de esto ahora?-** le dijo ella

**- En algo tenemos que mantenernos ocupados mientras sabemos algo de Seiya además tu comenzaste-**

**- Tienes razón. Es solo que antes eras una oda a la indiferencia y ahora mírate… se me hace casi imposible poder estar tranquila viendo como te mueves de un lugar a otro. Estás nervioso y preocupado y se te nota-**

Yaten miró un punto fijo.

**- Es mi hermano el que está dentro de esa sala y el no saber cual es su condición me está matando… no es que sea una reacción anormal es lo que sentiría cualquier hombre por un ser querido-**

Rei miró hacia el suelo e hizo el amago de sonreír

**- No digamos que siempre fuiste un hombre que se comportaba como la mayoría-**

**- ¿Tan malo es que muestre esta faceta de mi?-** preguntó un poco más interesado en el tema

**- Nada de malo no he dicho eso, solo me llama la atención eso es todo-**

Yaten asintió

**- Esa ha sido la reacción común de todos o al menos eso me han comentado-**

**- ¿Ah si?-**

**- Serena me lo dijo una vez, también mis hermanos… ah y Mina-**

Rei notó el cambio de voz al pronunciar ese último nombre, pero no dijo nada al respecto y por el momento optó por tocar otro tema.

**- Tu relación con Serena es… toda una sorpresa ¿sabes?, aún recuerdo como te sacaba de quicio y ahora es como si se comprendieran a la perfección, eres prácticamente el único a quien escucha y confía plenamente en ti-**

Yaten sopló el vapor que emanaba de su taza de café y la rodeo con ambas manos, como absorbiendo su calor

**- Serena aún me saca de quicio, tiene una facilidad para actuar y decir tonterías que es única y su voz me produce constantes dolores de cabeza pero…- **

Se detuvo dudando de seguir o no compartiendo sus intimidades con Rei, pero esto de la sinceridad cuando comenzaba era difícil de ponerle un alto así como así.

**- Verás Rei, cuando estuvimos aquí en la tierra por primera vez teníamos a cargo una importante misión de la cual dependían todos y nuestras energías estaban avocadas completamente a ella, hasta que las conocimos a ustedes. A Taiki y a mí no nos afectó tanto ese contacto, pero no así con Seiya. Él se prendó totalmente de Serena casi al verla-**

**- Eso hizo que la detestaras y de paso a nosotras-**

Yaten dudó

**- No se si detestar sea la palabra adecuada… es solo que Serena se transformó en la motivación de Seiya, ya no lo era más nuestro designio sino que ella y su compañía. Y no es solo eso. El relacionarnos con ustedes inevitablemente nos enseño un mundo que no conocíamos pues todo era nuevo y aunque no debíamos simplemente nos gustó. Eso nos causó un gran debate interno y finalmente terminamos cediendo ante lo que realmente deseábamos-**

Rei asintió.

**- Pero aún así tu relación con Serena no fue de las mejores siempre mantuviste la distancia con ella-**

**- Es solo que no comprendía el actuar de Serena. Decía amar a su novio pero aún así no dejaba de buscar a mi hermano. Nos prometía alejarse pero volvía nuevamente a estar junto a él y era tan injusto para Seiya porque cuando Darien volviera cumplirían con todo su precioso futuro mientras que Seiya forzosamente terminaría con el corazón destrozado-**

Rei trajo a su memoria todas las veces en que decidían poner un alto a la cercanía de esos dos y como encontraban la manera de verse.

**- Pero Seiya jamás se quejó al contrario él sabía perfectamente como estaban las cosas y aún así se acerco más y más a Serena, el sabía que era un amor imposible-**

**- Porque la amaba Rei y el amor se alimenta de muchos sentimientos y uno de ellos es la esperanza. Seiya siempre supo que el amor de Serena por Darien era absoluto pero aún así él albergaba ilusiones, aunque fueran falsas-**

Rei había buscado una simple charla y esta se había transformado en una visita al pasado y porque no decir, una fuente de conocimiento de la relación de sus dos amigos.

**- Debe de haber sido muy duro para él amar a alguien de esa forma tan intensa… pero no lo sé quizás Seiya no lo intentó lo suficiente, digo olvidarse de ella, ¿siquiera lo intentó?-**

Yaten frunció el ceño.

**- Creo que en la mente de Seiya nunca estuvo esa posibilidad. Olvidarse de Serena habría sido como extraer los recuerdos más hermosos de su vida, mi hermano se había hecho a la idea de amar por toda la eternidad a esa mujer, a sus ojos no existía otra que no fuera ella. Eso me hizo odiar aún más la situación-**

**- ¿Como así?-**

Yaten se quedó mirando el contenido de su vaso por un tiempo que fue difícil de calcular para ambos.

**- Uno puede cargar con su propio dolor, lo puedes ocultar para que los demás no lo vean o lo puedes liberar cuando sea necesario… pero cuando ves sufrir a alguien que amas es insoportable, darías cualquier cosa por aliviarlo, te da lástima y al mismo tiempo te enojas con esa persona porque no entiendes como sufre por algo que es imposible y al final te enfureces también con el causante de todo ese dolor, que en este caso era Serena-**

Rei nuevamente estuvo de acuerdo.

**- Entiendo tu punto Yaten. Después que ustedes se marcharon las cosas tampoco fueron muy fáciles para nosotras, tuvimos que cargar con la tristeza de su partida y además con el sentimiento de arrepentimiento de Serena. Ella nunca volvió a ser la misma y todas comprendimos la razón, aunque ella nunca tuvo el valor de confesarlo. Sabíamos que era por Seiya y eso la estaba consumiendo-**

**- Lo sé perfectamente y eso es algo por lo que mi percepción y mi actitud hacia ella cambió completamente-**

Rei movió la cabeza e hizo un gesto con la mano que Yaten tomó como un leve aturdimiento.

**- Lo siento nuevamente me perdí-**

**- Cuando Serena llegó a nuestro planeta vi como el semblante de Seiya adquiría un nuevo tono y como sus ojos se iluminaban solo con verla… fue increíble, verlo vivo después de tanto tiempo era algo impagable, pero después me dio temor ¿Qué pasaba si Serena solo venía de paso o peor aún a buscar refugio en mi hermano y cuando las cosas estuvieran mejor regresaría a la tierra dejando a Seiya más destrozado de lo que ya estaba? Obviamente él nunca protestaría por eso pues su mera cercanía lo alegraba pero quienes iban a lidiar con las consecuencias seríamos Taiki y yo… quienes recogerían los pedazos de Seiya y trataríamos de pegarlos nuevamente seríamos nosotros-**

**- Pero Serena no solo iba de paso, sino que quería algo más que eso-** dijo Rei arrugando el ceño

**- Así es-** asintió**- No me costó mucho darme cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones de Serena, el amor que sentía por Seiya era abrumador lo veías en sus gestos, sus movimientos en su mirada todo en ella la delataba, pero aún así tenía mis reservas. La Serena que yo había conocido en la tierra era fuerte si, pero no lo suficiente como para afrontar lo que seguramente se venia por delante-**

Yaten tomó lo último que quedaba de su café mientras Rei esperaba para hacer su pregunta.

**- Tú no creías que ella se iba a enfrentar a todo el mundo por Seiya ¿cierto?-**

Yaten miró a la nada.

**- No. El precio que ella tenía que pagar y que aún sigue pagando son muy grandes y simplemente no la creí capaz de soportarlo… pero cuando así se lo dije ella guardó silencio, no trató de defenderse ni de hacerme creer lo contrario, solo me dijo que el amor que sentía por Seiya era tan inmenso que el sacrificio valía la pena y que por primera vez en su vida tomaba una decisión completamente por sí misma y eso mismo la impulsaba a no echar pie atrás y yo… sencillamente le creí sin peros ni cuestionamientos tontos. Desde aquel día ella no ha hecho otra cosa que demostrarme que no me equivoqué, que confiar en ella y apoyarla fue lo correcto. Y eso hace que la respete, la defienda, la cuide y la quiera como lo hago, ella luchó y decidió corresponder al amor de una de las personas más importantes en mi vida y lo menos que puedo hacer es depositar mi fe ciega en ella-**

**- Yo nunca pensé que tuvieras esos sentimientos hacia Serena… son muy bellos Yaten, de verdad lo son, ha encontrado un gran soporte y confidente en ti, ahora lo sé-**

**- Y yo he encontrado una muy buena amiga, mi hermano no podría tener una mejor compañera de vida que ella… se que daría la vida por él si se lo permitieran-**

El semblante de Yaten cambió a uno más oscuro y Rei tomó su hombro acariciándolo suavemente

**- No temas Yaten, él se pondrá bien no sería capaz de dejar a Serena sola. Estoy segura que cada respiración que está dando es por ella-**

**- Eso no lo pongo en duda… es solo que no se que haría si algo malo le sucede. Ahora que por fin puede estar junto a Serena algo así pasa- **

El pesar de Yaten era evidente aunque tratara de ocultarlo.

**- Es una prueba más que debe resistir su amor**- dijo Rei

**- ¿Pero cuantas ya han atravesado y cuantas más por venir? Esto es demasiado incluso para una pareja tan especial como ellos-**

**- Posiblemente vengan muchas más pero aquí estamos nosotros sus amigos para darles aliento y consuelo, tenemos que hacerles sentir que no están solos, sea lo que sea lo viviremos con ellos-**

Yaten la observó a los ojos después de mucho y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

**- Somos parecidos Rei. Envueltos en una caparazón de rudeza pero sensibles en el fondo-**

Rei le devolvió esa sonrisa y golpeó su hombro suavemente.

**- Si si, pero que nadie se entere nuestra reputación está en juego-**

**

* * *

****Amy se encontraba en el puesto de recepción tratando de recoger algún dato sobre la salud de Seiya, pero solo le decían lo mismo que a los demás, que se encontraban haciéndole varias pruebas y que pronto el médico tratante hablaría con los familiares. A su lado estaba un silencioso Taiki.**

**- Lo siento señorita pero en cuanto tengamos nuevos antecedentes se lo haremos saber. A propósito hay algún familiar directo del paciente con ustedes?- **preguntó la enfermera

**- Yo soy su hermano-** dijo Taiki

**- Lo necesitamos como donante de sangre… verá el paciente llegó con una considerable anemia y queremos estar preparados por si requiere de…-**

**- Si está bien lo comprendo- **dijo Taiki saltándose la explicación de la enfermera sobre el estado de Seiya, pues se hacía una idea y trataba de no pensar en ello

**- En la sala de laboratorio le indicarán que hacer-**

Taiki comenzó a caminar hacia ese lugar y se dio cuenta que Amy no venía con él

**- ¿Amy vienes conmigo?**

La chica se sorprendió por el tono suave y a la vez indefenso de su voz. No quería estar solo, incluso para el siempre sereno de Taiki la situación era algo difícil de sobrellevar y en realidad cualquiera fuera la razón por la cual él necesitara de su compañía ella aceptaría con ganas.

Ambos tomaron asientos en el lugar señalado por la enfermera y esperaron hasta que un paramédico entró con todos los implementos necesarios para extraer sangre.

**- ¿Estás seguro que puedes hacer esto?, cargaste a Seiya hasta este lugar...-**

**- Yaten ya le proporcionó energía a Serena y está débil… además así puedo sentirme un poco más útil, la espera no es nada agradable-**

**- No hay nada que pudiéramos haber hecho Taiki no debes culparte-**

**- No lo hago pero siento que he dejado a Seiya muy solo este último tiempo, lo he visto a ratos muy triste y sin embargo no he tenido la oportunidad o el valor suficiente de acercarme a él y ayudarlo. Creo que he fallado-**

Taiki giró su cabeza evitando el contacto visual con Amy

**- ¿Fallado? Explícame porfavor-**

En ese momento la enfermera entró en la habitación, tomó un par de guantes de látex y se los puso. Luego tomó el brazo de Taiki, arrolló parte de la camisa del chico y con un tensiómetro controló su presión, al comprobar esto le indicó que ésta era estable y salió nuevamente de la sala. Al encontrarse nuevamente solos Taiki reanudó la plática.

**- Cuando Seiya y Yaten decidieron volver hasta la tierra la Princesa estaba muy preocupada. Tenía la sensación de que ocurrirían cosas extrañas así que me solicitó, más bien me pidió que los acompañara así podría cuidar de ellos y al mismo tiempo averiguar algo más acerca de lo que estaba sucediendo. Pero no he cumplido como se debe, descuidé a Seiya y mira como están las cosas-**

Amy no estaba de acuerdo con esa idea y se lo hizo saber.

**-Ni la mente más brillante se habría imaginado lo ocurrido en las últimas horas no hay nada que pudieras haber previsto. Ahora solo nos queda confiar en las manos de los doctores y en Dios-**

Taiki miró a sus ojos y Amy sintió perder su aliento haciendo pasar su nerviosismo lo más desapercibido posible.

**- Extraña combinación esa ¿eh?- **le dijo el al fin- **me parece raro utilizar esas palabras en la misma frase-**

Amy cerró los ojos y se esforzó por idear la respuesta más convincente posible considerando que se encontraba absorta y perdida en los ojos de Taiki.

**- La ciencia y la medicina definitivamente han simplificado la vida de las personas … pero cuando esos esfuerzos no son suficientes solo queda creer que existe una fuerza superior que guía nuestros pasos y que tiene determinado cuando nuestro viaje por la tierra llega a su fin y en el caso de Seiya estoy convencida que aún no es el momento-**

_¿Porqué ella cerraba sus ojos?-_se preguntó Taiki- Lo último que necesitaba en esos momentos era que lo privara de eso, quería sentirse reconfortado y la mirada tranquila pero segura de Amy producía ese efecto en él. Y como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos ambas miradas se encontraron, sosteniéndola por un momento que podría haber durado mucho más, a juicio del chico.

**- Como puedes estar tan segura-** le preguntó él saliendo de su trance.

Amy se sonrojó levemente y eso la hizo verse aún más linda.

**- Porque el destino de Seiya es Serena es ahí donde termina su viaje. Creo que nacieron para reunirse en algún momento y sus corazones seguirán latiendo mientras no cumplan con el destino que Dios les tiene deparado. Se que dada las circunstancias es difícil de imaginar que Dios les tenga deparado algo tan complicado, pero la mayoría de las veces sus enseñanzas son así y solo las entiendes al final-**

Y ahí estaba nuevamente esa sonrisa. Taiki se detuvo en cada uno de sus detalles. Como sus ojos empequeñecían al reír, como sus pequeños dientes relucían en contraste con sus labios y como el sonido de su risa hacía que su corazón cantara. ¡Dios porque alguien no lo golpeaba con un mazo en la cabeza y lo dejaba inconciente! De seguro eso se sentiría mucho mejor que padecer complejo de romeo. Debía de salir de este ensimismamiento en el que Amy lo tenía, pero inmediatamente borró de su cabeza ese pensamiento. Amy no tenía la culpa, ella solo estaba actuando como siempre, no estaba fingiendo ni tratando de impresionarlo…porque a decir verdad bastaba con ella hablara y sonriera para que su interior se sacudiera como gelatina.

Se dio una bofetada mental, no sabia cuanto tiempo había transcurrido, quizás llevaba horas observando a Amy como un tarado así que se aclaró la garganta y despejó su cabeza de la nube de romanticismo que lo había envuelto tan sorpresivamente.

**- Nunca creí que dos elementos tan opuestos pudieran compenetrarse de esa forma… la ciencia y Dios-**

**- Si lo piensas bien no es tan así… los hombres han sido dotados con la inteligencia necesaria para buscar solución a complicaciones varias y esa inteligencia tiene que provenir de algún lado. En el fondo Dios no da el problema pero también las herramientas para arreglarlo-**

Por un instante Taiki había pensando en rebatir las ideas de Amy y justo cuando creía tener los mejores argumentos ella decía algo que sonaba el triple de irrefutable que lo anterior. Amy tenía algo que no muchas personas lograban: lo dejaba sin palabras y eso le gustaba… movió su cabeza lentamente, a cada rato más resignado ante lo que se estaba revelando frente a sus ojos. en ese minuto ingresó nuevamente una enfermera y con jeringa en mano extrajo sangre de su brazo izquierdo. Al sentir el pinchazo hizo un pequeño respingo pero no le dolió. Buscó el rostro de Amy, ella estaba tranquila y cómoda con el proceso. Eso le simpatizó y no supo porqué. Finalmente la enfermera terminó y se retiró del lugar.

**- Amy Mizuno eres una mezcla perfecta-**

_-¿Qué significaba eso?-_ pensó Amy - ¿Y porque la estaba mirando de esa forma tan extraña? Trató de persuadirse a si misma que solo era una conversación entre conocidos… pero era demasiado inteligente como para no darse cuenta que entre los dos estaba pasando algo más. Se estaban abriendo mutuamente, ella expresando sus opiniones íntimas y él escuchando y aprendiendo de ella.

Y en el fondo Amy siempre había deseado esto, que Taiki la llegara a conocer realmente y a juzgar por como la seguía observando y por lo que le había dicho, había provocado todo menos desagrado. Eso la hizo sentir contenta y esperanzada, después de un tenso comienzo entre ellos… y Amy frenó en seco sus pensamientos. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Debía de poner ambos pies sobre la tierra y afrontar los hechos. Taiki solo se sentía solo y vulnerable y he ahí la razón de su actitud. Se sentía agradecido por la compañía que ella le había brindado en tan difícil situación y nada más. Así que juntó todos esos pensamientos, los encerró en una gran caja y le echó llave.

**- Supongo que… ¿gracias?-** dijo más compuesta

Taiki sonrió y Amy sintió como la caja en donde había decidido guardar sus nacientes ilusiones se tambaleaba, pero no le prestó atención. Él giró su torso a la derecha, quedando de esa forma más cerca y de frente a la chica.

**- Te debo una disculpa-** soltó

**- ¿A mi? ¿Y eso porque?-**

Amy quería echarse hacia atrás pues la intensidad de la mirada de Taiki quemaba, pero aún así no lo hizo y esperó paciente lo que tenía que decirle.

**- Porque no he sido sincero conmigo mismo y por consiguiente al llegar a la tierra no lo fui contigo. Deseo cumplir plenamente lo que prometí a la Princesa Kakkyu pero esa no fue la única motivación para regresar, también lo son las personas que conocí… y dentro de ellas estás especialmente tú-**

La caja que contenía las esperanzas de Amy se golpeó por las paredes de su pecho y rebotó como pelota de ping-pong, pero se controló pues ella era una mujer sensata que no iba a dejarse llevar de esa forma tan irracional. _– Hechos y no palabras_- pensó fríamente.

**- Tu reacción al verme no me hizo creer eso en lo absoluto**- le respondió cauta

**- Sé que no fui muy cordial, pero estaba nervioso y me comporté de muy mala forma, es por que te pido perdón no fue mi intención el hacerte sentir mal… si es que lo hice-**

_-Bien-_ pensó Amy, de eso se trataba solo de una disculpa. Había estado en lo correcto con no ilusionarse demasiado… su mente elaboró muchas formas para bloquear el sentimiento de desencanto que la comenzó a embargar… pero la ilusión estaba allí, había tomado forma después de todo y desde ahora en adelante se hallaría guardada hasta nuevo aviso.

**- No me hiciste sentir mal, solo me recordaste al antiguo Taiki y luego me figuré que habías sido enviado a la tierra contra tu voluntad-**

Taiki quiso aclarar ese punto pero Amy continuó hablando

**- En todo caso no existe nada que perdonar. Comprendo perfectamente que tu compromiso es más importante que cualquier otra cosa y te ayudaremos a cumplirlo a cabalidad.**

¿Se había perdido de algo?, hace menos de cinco minutos Amy charlaba con total naturalidad y complicidad y ahora parecía como si hablara con piloto automático. Cada palabra era correctamente calculada, hasta su postura y su mirada habían cambiado. ¿Había dicho algo inapropiado? Justo cuando se lo iba a preguntar la enfermera que le había extraído sangre les solicitó desocupar la sala y los condujo hacia el pasillo en donde habían estado anteriormente.

Ya afuera Taiki tuvo el impulso de reanudar su plática pero advirtió que por alguna rara circunstancia la magia del momento se había terminado y cuando captó la actitud defensiva de Amy solo confirmó sus sospechas.

**-Amy…gracias por tratar de hacer lo posible por mi hermano y por acompañarme ahora, significa mucho para mí-**

**- Creo que nadie debe de estar solo en estos momentos solo eso-**

_- Solo eso-_ pensó desanimado Taiki

* * *

Se había imaginado muchas veces como sería el rostro de la persona que estaba haciendo peligrar la vida de sus amigos y la suya propia. Había querido darle un aspecto desagradable, pues es mucho más fácil combatir al enemigo si te provoca rechazo, en cambio aquí estaba este hombre alto, imponente, sereno y con los mismos ojos de Seiya ¿Cómo era eso posible?. No tenía que ver nada el color de ellos, pues de ser así no se habría sorprendido tanto, sino que el detalle estaba en la intensidad de la mirada.

Sailor Moon recuperó la compostura y se contuvo erguida a pocos metros del hombre. Sus amigas quienes estaban inmovilizando al hombre estaban en peligro pues aunque quisieran no serían capaces de hacerle frente y a decir verdad temió de ser inferior ella también.

**- Aléjense de él-** dijo una vez más Sailor Moon

Sailor Venus dudó un momento y apretó aún más el amarre de sus cadenas, finalmente tenía atrapado a este hombre y no quería dejarlo escapar, pero algo en el rostro de Serena le decía que debía de hacerle caso, ésta le dio un pequeño asentimiento y obedeciendo la orden de su Princesa lo soltó moviéndose inmediatamente a su lado, así como también lo hizo Sailor Júpiter.

**- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-** preguntó Mina a la recién llegada

**- Quiero respuestas y la única forma de tenerlas es dando la cara-**

Serena se acercó fieramente hacia su enemigo y lo encaró con una determinación que hacia mucho tiempo no sentía. Lo miró a los ojos, mientras el sujeto se veía más serio que al principio, como si no le gustara del todo la situación.

**- ¡Respóndeme! ¿Eres tú el que ha invadido mis sueños y ha herido a mi Seiya?-**

Alphonse quedó sin palabras al ver entrar en la habitación al objeto de su fijación. Su figura, su cabello, su rostro eran exactamente como los recordaba… pero en cuanto se plantó frente a él de esa forma tan orgullosa y segura su memoria tambaleó. Definitivamente esta era la heredera del reino Lunar no había nadie en el universo con ese resplandor… pero algo distinto había en esta muchacha. Su mirada era dura y su voz enérgica, más cercana a una guerrera que a una Princesa. La examinó detenidamente, quizás lo estaban engañando presentándole a una mujer idéntica a Serenity, quizás lo querían confundir…

**- Princesa Serenity… -**

Él miraba absorto y Serena se comenzó a sentir incómoda, era como ser escudriñada hasta la última fibra de su cuerpo. Quiso salir corriendo y alejarse de ese hombre que le provocaba tantas sensaciones extrañas, pero apretó los puños y no cedió ante la situación.

**- Si sabes quien soy me ahorraré las formalidades ¡ahora contéstame quien eres tú!-**

La voz de Serena rugió en todas las esquinas de la sala.

**- Yo soy Alphonse… tu y yo nos conocimos hace mucho tiempo atrás-**

Serena arrugó el ceño y se dedicó a analizar nuevamente a este sujeto y si bien sus facciones le recordaban mucho a Seiya no era él y más aún podría jurar que jamás lo había visto en su vida-

**- No se quien eres nunca te había visto antes-**

El hombre retrocedió unos cuantos pasos.

**- Eso es porque estás buscando solo en las memorias de tu vida terrenal…-**

Serena avanzó moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

**- Eso no es así, recuerdo perfectamente todo lo vivido en el antiguo milenio de plata y te puedo asegurar que tú no eres parte de ello-**

Las facciones de Alphonse se endurecieron un poco más, su Princesa no podía estar hablando en serio, si él no había podido olvidarla ella tampoco podría.

**- Estas mintiendo-**

Sailor Moon alzó las cejas de forma desafiante y se puso una mano sobre la cadera.

**- Que razón tendría mentirte sobre esto ya no tengo nada que temer o perder le hiciste daño a lo que más quiero, así que aquí me tienes porque yo si doy la cara, no me escondo detrás de las sombras o de sueños, yo lucho por lo que amo y desde ahora te digo que no tendrás otra oportunidad de acercarte a Seiya eso te lo juro por mi vida-**

El cuerpo le comenzó de Alphonse comenzó a temblar levemente. Esta actitud tan confiada y cortante lo sacaba de quicio y le estaba costando mucho esfuerzo controlarse.

**- ¿Realmente eres la Princesa?, me parecías una niña con mucha más compostura en sus palabras**-

**- Deja de repetir eso y dime que haces aquí, que quieres de nosotros-**

_Nuevamente hablando en plural _-pensó él-

**-Yo no quiero nada con tus guerreras ni con ese chiquillo, quien capta mi total atención eres tú. Verás en el pasado la vida se empeñó en hacernos desdichados pero ahora…todo será diferente-**

Serena arrugó el ceño.

**- Mi vida era perfecta hasta que apareciste-**

**- Eso no es cierto en el fondo me esperabas-**

¿Realmente esto estaba sucediendo? ¿Realmente estaba frente a un sujeto con más años que la vida misma el cual aparentemente tenía algún tipo de obsesión con ella? ¿Este sujeto había dañado a Seiya simplemente por ser su novio?... ¿todo esto se debían a unos celos enfermizos? De todo lo bizarro que le había sucedido durante su existencia, esta instancia pasaba a ocupar unos de los primeros lugares.

**-¿Cómo puedo esperar a alguien que no conozco?, entiéndelo no se quien eres y no me interesa averiguarlo lo único que deseo es que desaparezcas de nuestras vidas-**

**- Pero tú quieres estar conmigo-** dijo él convencido de ello_. Si-_ pensó Serena- realmente sus conjeturas eran ciertas.

**- Estás loco-** dijo Venus con una gran y sínica sonrisa. Eso provocó un nuevo estallido de ira por parte del enemigo.

**- ¡Tú cállate maldita Sailor entrometida!-**

A grandes pasos intentó acercarse al cuerpo de Sailor Venus y con gran fuerza lanzó un ataque directamente a su corazón. Sailor Moon logró desplegar su báculo y gracias a él la energía fue desviada. El Cristal de Plata se encendió y Sailor Moon lo apuntó hacia Alphonse quién gruño al sentir el contacto de la luz con su piel.

**- ¡No te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima a mis guerreras! ya te detesto lo suficiente como para luchar contigo no me des otra razón-**

Alphonse bajó la vista hacia sus manos que estaban visiblemente maltrechas, su Princesa lo había atacado…

**- ¿Así que todo esto se trata de ese hombre? ¡No quieres estar conmigo por él!-**

**- Esto no solo se trata de Seiya, se trata de Kakkyu, de mis amigos y de mí… Tú estás muy confundido estás enamorado solo de un recuerdo, las cosas son muy diferentes ahora-**

**- Derribaré lo que sea necesario para llegar hasta ti, sabes de lo que puedo ser capaz-**

Serena no lo sabía pero se hacía una clara idea de sus métodos. La expresión de este hombre cambiaba con el paso de los minutos haciéndose cada vez más fría y temible, pero no podía evitar incitarlo que mostrara su verdadera cara. Levantó la barbilla y lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

**- ¿Y que harás me intimidarás, me obligarás a estar a tu lado?, créeme que durante mucho tiempo viví con esos sentimientos pero afortunadamente pude reaccionar y no pasaré nuevamente por esa experiencia. Intenta destruir lo todo lo que he logrado y me conocerás, porque tú no te haces ni la menor idea de quien soy-**

Él sabía perfectamente quien era la mujer que tenía enfrente y sin embargo se comportaba como una desconocida.

**- Tú a mí no me amenazas-**

**- Y tú no pretendas venir al planeta donde vivo, herir a mi hombre y esperar que me quede solo mirando el espectáculo que armas-**

El hombre intentó hacerse del brazo de la Princesa pero ella puso por delante su báculo y este brilló lanzando una poderosa luz contra el cuerpo de Alphonse, éste retrocedió sorprendido e indignado a la vez, se puso la mano sobre los ojos pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido.

**- ¡Yo soy tu verdadero hombre él es solo un usurpador!-**

¿Un usurpador? La mente de Sailor Moon procesó lo más rápido posible. Cual era el fin de utilizar precisamente esa palabra. Un usurpador era una persona que ocupaba el lugar de otra, un sitio que no le corresponde. Entonces este hombre consideraba a Seiya un usurpador de forma figurada o quizás… lo que estaba pensando era prácticamente imposible pero dada las circunstancias y el hecho de que tuviera exactamente los ojos de Seiya le hicieron imaginarse el peor panorama posible. no quería preguntar, no quería saber…

**- ¿Qué tipo de relación tienes con Seiya?-**

**- Oh así que al menos te diste cuenta de eso-** dijo el sujeto complacido- **él es sangre de mi sangre-**

El aire se le fue de los pulmones y un ¿Que? del tamaño del Titanic se alojó en su cerebro. Mina se miró con Lita claramente con la misma duda que su Princesa. _Esto era una maldición_ - pensó Serena- el pasado la perseguía y se pegaba a ella. Debía de haber algún error… pero sino recordaba a este tipo ¿podría no recordar también a Seiya?

**- Pero no puedes ser su padre, dijiste que habías vivido en el Milenio de Plata-**

Fue la pregunta más coherente que se le ocurrió y la más importante también. El hombre la observó, como esperaba con ansias la respuesta.

**- No, no lo soy, sin embargo pude sentir la conexión en cuanto lo vi somos muy parecidos ¿sabes?-**

Sailor Moon sintió como la vida volvía a su cuerpo de forma repentina. Bien esto era un avance, no era el padre de Seiya, su suegro no estaba obsesionado con ella y se imaginó la situación por un segundo, un escenario surrealista digno de una tragedia griega. Necesitaba despejar su mente después de tal momento de horror. Ya más tranquila se concentró nuevamente en quien tenía enfrente.

**- Solo en apariencia-**

**- Me has respondido exactamente lo que me dijo él que encantador-**

**- Porque es verdad él posee el corazón más hermoso y bondadoso de todo el universo, es único y es perfecto-**

Eso lo hizo enfurecer. ¡Con que devoción hablaba de Seiya! A Alphonse le costó enfocar la mirada, pues la luz del Cristal de Plata al parecer le había causado más daño del que pensaba. Los ojos le ardían y la vista comenzaba a faltarle. Comprendió que no ganaría esta batalla, la Princesa lo había pillado completamente desprevenido. Nunca se imaginó que ella llegara tan lejos y eso provocó que su rabia y su tristeza crecieran aún más. La odiaba y la amaba más que nunca y si quería cumplir con sus planes debía de replantear su estrategia. Un verdadero guerrero sabía cuando retirarse… y cuando volver a aparecer.

**- El corazón más bello lo tienes tú y haré que ese brillo sea solo para mí-**

Un denso humo negro rodeó todo el lugar impidiéndole a las Sailors el respirar con regularidad. Para cuando la habitación volvió a la normalidad Alphonse había desaparecido y solo estaban en ella Serena y sus dos amigas.

Sailor Moon estaba como clavada en el piso y ni la fuerte sacudida de Sailor Venus la hacía salir de su trance. ¿Qué diantres estaba sucediendo aquí?

**- Serena- **le dijo Mina**- ¿me podrías decir que fue todo eso? ¿Ese hombre pariente de Seiya?**

Y como pocas veces su amiga leía su pensamiento.

**- No lo sé Mina, créeme que no lo sé. Pero no quiero pensa en eso ahora. Debemos irnos hice una promesa y tengo que cumplirla- **

Seiya no sabía si estaba vivo o muerto, pero de lo que si estaba seguro es que su cabeza figuraba partida en dos, se la imaginaba abierta como una nuez y expuesta como en un libro de anatomía. En el cielo no podría encontrarse, no tendría que haber tanto dolor en el cielo… quizás estaba en el infierno pagando por todos sus pecados pero sentía entumecido el cuerpo ¿no que el infierno debía ser todo fuego y llamas?

* * *

Cuando intentó abrir los ojos los sentía pesados, mientras que con sus otros sentidos intentaba descubrir donde estaba. Escuchó una serie de pitidos y voces que al parecer se encontraban bastante cerca. También escuchó pasos. Sintió como el peso del lugar donde se encontraba cambió y como una calidez que empezaba en su mano se extendía por todo su cuerpo. Hacía solo una cosa que le hacía experimentar tal sensación y eso era el contacto con su bombom. Escuchó más atentamente y la oyó, lo estaba llamando suavemente por su nombre, el latido de su corazón se incrementó y luchó por abrir los ojos. No estaba muerto y su bombom lo había rescatado al fin, no sabía en que condiciones se encontraba pero verla es todo lo que necesitaba para aliviar su sufrimiento. Intentó abrirse paso a través de la neblina que cubría su vista hasta que fue cubierta en su totalidad por el perfecto rostro de su amada. Tragó saliva pues tenía seca la boca e intentó esbozar una sonrisa.

**- Hola amor- **le dijo ella acercando la mano libre a su rostro

**- Sabía que vendrías por mí- **le dijo él al fin

Serena sonrió mientras una gruesa lágrima surcaba su cara.

**- Siempre - **le dijo ella

Seiya quiso moverse de su posición pero al sentir un gran dolor en la espalda cambio de idea.

**- Que tan mal estoy bombom- **

Serena hizo un gesto de no querer decirle pero él apretó su mano y ella suspiró.

**- Recibiste un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y has estado inconciente por aproximadamente ocho horas. Además tienes una contusión en la espalda y fractura en tu brazo izquierdo…-**

-** No estés triste no es tan malo bombom, por lo menos no arruinaron este bello rostro-**

Pero la arrogancia que siempre provocaba risas en Serena no surtió efecto.

**- Perdóname Seiya… si hubiera llegado antes nada de esto te habría pasado-**

Seiya cerró los ojos y negó. Cuando los abrió Serena lo miraba atentamente como esperando una recriminación, una que jamás iba a llegar. Movió su rostro un poco más hacia la mano de Serena y sonrió. Ella lo acarició y le sonrió de vuelta.

**- Hey bombom, llegaste y eso es lo que importa me encontraste y no te rendiste, si estoy vivo es gracias a ti-**

Serena no supo que decir tenía el corazón estrujado y solo pudo hacer lo que primero se le vino a la mente. Se acercó más y posó suavemente sus labios sobre los de Seiya.

**- Te amo-**

Seiya quiso rodearla con sus brazos pero los sentía muy pesados, pero después de creer que no podría estar con ella nunca más, por el momento ese beso era más que suficiente.

**- Y yo a ti preciosa… pero no me gustan esas ojeras que estoy viendo ni lo pálida que estás-**

Se fijó en las abultadas bolsas que había bajo los ojos de Serena y en lo amarillo de su piel. Sus pómulos se marcaban bastante y sus manos se sentían mucho más delicadas que antes ¿había perdido peso?, eso no le agrado en lo absoluto.

**- Eso no es nada en comparación a lo que tuviste que pasar por mi culpa-**

**- Las cosas no son tan así bombom…y creo que debemos de platicar de un asunto un tanto delicado-**

Serena supo por la gravedad en la mirada de Seiya a lo que se refería, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas saber la historia completa, pero aún no. Recién venía despertando y merecía al menos unos días de tranquilidad.

-** Creo que se de que va, pero este no es el momento… además hay más gente que quiere verte, no puedo tener solo yo el privilegio de tu compañía-**

**- Vamos bomboncito acapárame-**

La sonrisa pícara de Seiya hizo reír a Serena después de lo que le había parecido una eternidad de angustia.

**- Eres un tontito Seiya… si no hubiera podido escuchar tu voz una vez más o mirar tus ojos yo…-**

Seiya la silenció.

**- Pero aquí estoy mi amor y amándote más que antes ¿Cómo es eso posible? no lo sé, pero eso es lo que haces en mí, me instas a luchar y a sobreponerme a lo que sea con tal de estar a tu lado. Cuando estaba en ese lugar viví y me enteré de cosas muy dolorosas…y solo tu amor fue mi sostén. Me rescataste de todas las formas posibles, del enemigo y también de mi mismo. Así que no más lágrimas, necesito de tu sonrisa para reponerme-**

Serena secó una pequeña lágrima que pretendía salir y rodeó como pudo el cuello de Seiya.

**- Quiero darte un beso tan enorme como el amor que siento por ti-**

**-Uhm por lo que me haz dicho no tengo lastimada la boca así que…-**

Serena dio un beso a Seiya al principio suave pero que poco a poco reveló todos los sentimientos que habían permanecidos guardados, miedo de perderlo, deseo de volverlo a ver y por supuesto de besarlo una vez más. Seiya de pronto ya no sintió ningún malestar y rodeo con sus brazos la cintura de su novia y en un arrebato de locura la levantó y la posó sobre su cuerpo. Enredó una de sus manos entre su largo cabello y Serena bajó una de sus manos hasta el pecho de su novio y puso sentir su corazón que latía más vivo que nunca. Era la sensación más hermosa que le habrían podido regalar. Ambos sintieron como la puerta de la habitación se abría pero no les importó.

**- Wow ¿pero es que nunca pierden oportunidad eh?- **dijo una voz jocosa al parecer de Mina

-** Que vergüenza con ustedes dos-** dijo una más seria. Si, era Rei

-** Los mandaría a arrestar por faltas a la moral-** dijo otra grave pero con un tono gracioso. Ese era Yaten.

Los dos enamorados separaron sus labios y se vieron a los ojos. No era necesario pronunciar palabras y no podría haber habido otro momento más perfecto que ese. Serena se levantó con la idea de ponerse de pie pero Seiya la detuvo e hizo el intento de sentarse sobre la cama, con esfuerzo lo logró y dejó un espacio libre para que Serena se sentara a su lado y ella así lo hizo. Se tomaron de las manos y juntos vieron como sus amigos los observaban felices. No había nada más que alivio y alegría en sus expresiones. Taiki y Yaten se acercaron y abrazaron a Seiya, fue un gesto emotivo, habían sufrido tanto por su hermano y verlo relativamente bien era más de lo que habían pedido

**- Hermano- **dijo Taiki a modo de saludo

**- Ya era hora hermanito nos tenías a todos preocupados-** le dijo Yaten con su típica voz medio enserio medio en broma

Seiya se dio cuenta que sus hermanos tenían los mismos signos de preocupación que Serena. No le alcanzaría la vida para agradecer que personas tan buenas estuvieran a su lado.

-** Lo sé y lo siento pero ya esta linda Princesita me sacó de mi largo sueño-**

**- Espero te recuperes pronto Seiya-** dijo Mina quien estaba junto a Serena. Le sonrió abiertamente.

**- No nos des más sustos como este Seiya- **le dijo Amy que se encontraba a los pies de la cama junto a Lita y Rei.

**- Prometo que no lo haré-**

Ver a todos sus amigos reunidos y contentos le hizo olvidar por un momento de los peligros que esperaban afuera y eso lo entristeció un poco. Ya no quería que sus seres queridos corrieran riesgos por su culpa.

-** Chicos… hay algo que debemos discutir seriamente… algo que me vincula directamente con el enemigo-**

**- ¿A que te refieres Seiya?- **peguntó Yaten

Y antes de que Seiya pudiera hablar Lita lo interrumpió.

**- Tal vez deberíamos esperar a que te den el alta. Tienes que enfocar todas tus energías a tu recuperación, debes descansar y también nosotros-**

Seiya prestó atención a lo dicho por su amiga y se distrajo. Serena miró atentamente a Lita y con una leve sonrisa le dio a entender lo agradecida que estaba por su intervención.

**- ¿Han estado todo este tiempo aquí?- **preguntó Seiya

**- Es verdad todos merecemos un respiro especialmente tú Serena, no haz comido ni dormido en mucho tiempo- **

Serena miró a Yaten como si fuera un traidor, este alzó las cejas como diciéndole que no le reclamara nada. Entonces sus sospechas eran ciertas, su bombom si había bajado de peso.

**- bombom…-**

Serena puso la mano libre sobre la boca de Seiya y no lo dejó continuar.

-** Tú habrías hecho exactamente lo mismo por mí-**

Seiya no hizo el intento por discutir y le besó cariñosamente la mano.

-** Exactamente lo mismo, pero ahora te iras a tu casa-**

**- Seiya no…-**

**- Si si lo harás soy el enfermo y tienes que cumplir todos mis caprichos y órdenes y lo que quiero es que ahora te preocupes por ti. Se que no me haz abandonado y que si fuera por ti armarías un campamento en mi habitación pero no voy a permitir que te descuides por mi culpa-**

Serena esperó que alguno de sus amigos se pusiera de su parte pero al parecer todos confabulaban con Seiya. Luego de un minuto de enojo se dio cuenta que no lo hacían por fastidiarla, lo hacían porque la querían y buscaban su bienestar. Así que simplemente acató.

**- Vendré mañana a primera hora lo prometo- **

**- Sé que lo harás estaré esperándote-**

Seiya besó sus labios y Serena cerró sus ojos encantada.

**- Te adoro-**

**- Yo más bombom-**

Cuando el beso se hizo más y más prolongado comenzaron a surgir los primeros carraspeos.

**- Por favor tengan un poco de respeto- **soltó al fin Rei

**- Son imposibles- **dijo Mina feliz al igual que todos sus amigos.

Unos diez minutos después Serena se había marchado junto a sus amigas, quedando en la habitación Seiya y sus hermanos. Se sentaron ambos a los pies de su cama y Seiya pudo apreciar más detalladamente sus signos de preocupación y cansancio.

**- Ustedes se ven igual o peor que yo-**dijo al fin

**- Yaten le dio parte de su energía a Serena para encontrarte y yo doné sangre-**

Yaten se pasó la mano por la cabeza y sus ojos brillaron.

**- Seiya… realmente pensamos que te perderíamos para siempre-**

La garganta del enfermo se cerró de súbito, el ver la aflicción en el rostro de su hermano cuando normalmente era gélido como un hielo le hizo creer que realmente su tristeza fue grande.

**- Y yo pensé que moriría sin volver a verlos-**

**- No vuelvas a hacernos esto- **dijo después Taiki quien no lucía para nada mejor

**- Créeme que no tengo ninguna intención de ello-**

Luego de un largo silencio Seiya extendió los brazos con una enorme sonrisa.

**- Porque no vienen aquí y me dan un gran abrazo-**

Yaten puso los ojos en blanco y Taiki sonrió pero finalmente los tres se aceraron, dándose el abrazo más importante de sus vidas.

-** Te queremos-**

**- El sentimiento es mutuo-**

_-2 días después-_

Serena iba caminando rápidamente con un enorme helado de chocolate y fresas en su mano izquierda mientras que con la otra sostenía un globo de helio color blanco cuyo diseño consistía en dos hipopótamos sonrientes que emulaban darse un beso rozando sus narices. Era completamente meloso, cursi y todas esas palabras que ejemplificaban como de boba te comportas cuando estas enamorada, ¡pero que le importaba eso a ella!, si justamente eso mismo es lo que sentía. El alma le cantaba y el corazón se le henchía en el pecho de tanto amor y dicha.

Estaba feliz porque hoy darían de alta a Seiya, finalmente lo peor había pasado y luego de aproximadamente 72 horas de angustia volvía a respirar en paz, lo tendría con ella otra vez y eso era suficiente para caminar por los pasillos del hospital con una sonrisa más amplia de lo normal.

Apresuró su paso pues quería que el helado conservara la forma por lo menos hasta que Seiya lo viera. Además de eso tenía la misión de recoger a su novio y llevarlo directamente hacia casa de Rei en donde le tenían preparada una pequeña bienvenida. Extrañamente esto había sido idea de su temperamental amiga, no sabía en que momento las cosas entre ella y Seiya habían cambiado pero fuera cual fuera la razón Serena lo agradecía en el alma. Lo último que necesitaban en este momento eran rencillas internas en el grupo, debían de estar más unidos que nunca especialmente cuando Seiya diera a conocer las novedades. Ella misma había platicado con Mina y Lita quienes eran las únicas que sabían la verdad y les había solicitado no revelar esto a nadie, Serena consideraba que era una decisión del propio Seiya determinar cuando era el momento de hablar con sus hermanos y amigos del pequeño problema de parentesco que presentaba con el enemigo. La sola mención de ese hombre le hizo sentir un frío que le recorrió la espina dorsal y se preguntó si habían bajado la temperatura ambiente porque juraba que la piel se le había puesto de gallina de un segundo a otro.

Trato de despejar su mente de esos malos pensamientos, Seiya la conocía tan bien que sabría al instante que algo que sucedía y esa no era la idea. Quería tener al menos una tarde de tranquilidad con sus amigos y su novio, quería consentirlo y simplemente estar con él.

Iba tan ensimismada en sus reflexiones que no vio cuando un hombre se aproximaba en su misma dirección y terminó chocando su nariz en el pecho del sujeto. Cuando Serena levantó un poco más la vista la palabra "súper perfecto" cruzó su cabeza.

Porque ya era desagradable tropezar con personas desconocidas, tropezar con personas conocidas que no eran de tu gusto era peor, pero el concepto de tropezar con tu exnovio aún enamorado de ti pero que te odia a muerte superaba todas las anteriores.

Serena se hecho hacia atrás antes que Darien intentara alcanzarla y este captó inmediatamente el gesto de recelo. Una gran arruga surcó su rostro y fijó la vista en el globo que llevaba Serena, en los animalitos que tenía y en el gran TE AMO con letras rojas que se podían leer desde varios metros de distancia.

Ella quiso hacer el amague de continuar y así lo hizo pero la fuerte mano de Darien sobre su brazo la detuvo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí? Serena suspiró pesadamente y se dio la vuelta para afrontar lo inevitable.

**- ¿Qué haces aquí?- **le preguntó él como leyéndole la mente.

Serena no supo si hacía la pregunta para confirmar algo o para torturarse más. A estas alturas podría creer cualquier cosa.

**- Hola Darien como estás yo muy bien gracias. Verás hoy dan de alta a Seiya y he venido a recogerlo-**

Se le quedó mirando un par de segundos.

**- Así que está vivo- **diciéndolo más para si mismo, lo que no cambió en nada la molestia que sintió Serena ante la sola posibilidad de que considerara otra alternativa para su novio.

**- Seiya es un hombre muy fuerte y si bien salió muy lastimado gracias a Dios está mucho mejor-**

**- No creo que Dios lo haya ayudado, sino que tú-**

Ese último "tú" sonó más a un reproche que a cualquier cosa y Serena mordió su lengua para no perder los estribos.

**- Mira Darien. No te cae bien Seiya ya lo entendí…-**

**- Lo detesto más que nada-**

-** …pero créeme que eso ya me tiene sin cuidado. Si quieres andar por el mundo odiando y despotricando contra aquellos que no nos sometemos a tu voluntad hazlo estás en todo tu derecho, pero también tengo la libertad de elegir si escucharte o no y en esta ocasión como en otras más escojo un gran no. Con tu permiso-**

Serena trató de zafarse de su agarre pero éste se hizo aún más apretado. El brazo le dolía pero mantuvo su rostro completamente indiferente.

**- Suéltame por favor-**

Darien no se inmutó ante la petición.

-** Sé que algún día te darás cuenta que ese sujeto es tu perdición y cuando eso suceda quizás no esté allí para recogerte-**

Serena sonrió de lado.

**- Desde los dos años de edad que se pararme por mí misma Darien**-

El hombre la fulminó con la mirada y acercó su cara a la de Serena.

-** Búrlate ahora pero ese tipo te hará caer al más profundo abismo-**

Serena miró hacia abajo y cuando volvió a levantar el rostro un brillo de suficiencia cruzó sus ojos. Lentamente se fue acercando más hacia Darien mientras este palidecía ante el contacto y pegó los labios a su oído.

**- Últimamente le he perdido el miedo a muchas cosas… una de ellas son las alturas Príncipe, no tengo temor de caer porque ya se lo que tocar fondo. Ahora suéltame y no me pongas las manos encima como si fuera una marioneta. Soy una Princesa así que respétame-**

Serena agarró la mano de Darien y la tiró lejos de su brazo se dio la vuelta y siguió por su camino. Agitó la mano con la que sostenía el globo despidiéndose de él. Lo había avergonzado una vez más y nisiquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Se estaba volviendo una experta en desaires, mientras que él perdía ímpetu y seguridad con cada enfrentamiento. Y lo peor era que la nueva actitud de Serena lejos de disgustarle lo atraía cada vez más. Estaba al borde de perder la cordura.

La Princesa de la Luna lo había empujado unos pasos más adelante de su propio precipicio.

*****SyS*****

Hola a todosssssssssssssss! perdon por el retraso pero la pagina no me permitía subir el capitulo! =( en este nuevo episodio se conocen un poco más las historias de otros personajes y el rumbo qe iran tomando cada una de ellas, mientras que nuestros personajes principales al fin se reencontraron y esperemos tengan un tiempo de calma. Gracias a todos por sus comentarios asi como tambien a todo aquel qe se da el tiempo de leer mi historia, eso me hace muy muy felizz! y nos leemos el proximo capitulo

Meryl88: olaaa! grazias por la pacienciaa y bueno Seiya no recibio mucho daño nadie me perdonaria si algo le pasara! con respecto a Mina, claramente tiene que darse cuenta de lo que esta pasando a su alrededo, de no ser así puede ser que pierda muy feo! espero te guste este nuevo capitulo i nos leemos al proximo

Miriamelle: ola ! no me habia olvidado para nada de mis lectoras! son la fuente de mi inspiracion, perdon por tratar mal a Seiyaa! peroo afortunadamente no fue muy grave y porsupuesto la intriga continua con muchas mas aristas! un abrazo i nos leemos

Antitos Kou Leto: olaaa amigaa! grazias por la paciencia! Nuestro Seiya adorado esta bien! y junto a Sere que es lo mejor y con respecto a Darien, está cruzando una linea muy fina entre el amor y la obsesion! y si no se cuida lo pasara aun peor, grazias por tus palabras para con mi historia son muy lndas! espero leerte un besoo i abrazos enormes para ti!

Princesa Lunar de Kou: olitas amigaa! grazias por qerer mis capitulos largoss! :D creo que Seiya no se dejará manipular por el enemigo, ya ha sufrido bastante por dudar del amor de Serena y aprendio la leccion, con respecto a darien aj0aj0 me dio mucha risa que quieras golpearlo en serio me sacaste una sonrisa! te mando un beso enorme! i espero el nuevo capitulo sea de tu agradoo nos leemos prontitooo adiosssss

Serenity824: Olaa amiga! grazias por tus buenas vibras. Seiya afortunadamente está bien y sincesamente no creo que ponga en duda su amor hacia Seren de los errores se aprende i el lo sabe muy bien. Con respecto a las Outers estan entre la espada y la pared pero la desicion es de ellas i no de Sere. espero leerte en el nuevo capirulo un abrazoo!

Megumisakura: ola lindaa i grazias por tu comentarioo nos leemos al proximo

Serena Princesita Hale: ola amiga! grazias por tu comentario creo qe tus supociciones son ciertas y Seiya no se alejará de Sere, al contrario puede ser que produzca el efecto contrario y se unan aún mas. con respecto a la Reina ella solo vela por la felicidad de su hija ¿que es lo qie imaginas para el final?, me gustaria saberlo. un besoo i noss leemos

melisun: ola amigaa! grazias por dejarme tu comentarioo :D espero segurte intrigando esa es la idea! qe este capitulo cause el mismo efectoo! un beso i noss leemos

Areli nio: olaa! grazias por regalarme tu y los demas sus buenas inteciones y palabras son satisfactorias :) y bueno como mi retraso anterior fue grosero intentee actualizar lo más pronto posible, espero leerte en el proximo capitulo un abrazooo

lili: olaa bienvenida a mi historia! y espero qe este nuevo capitulo te guste un abrazito!


	22. Aires de cambio

**Capítulo XXII ****Aires de Cambio.**

**"_Procurando lo mejor estropeamos a menudo lo que está bien (William Shakespeare)"._**

Serena iba de la mano de Seiya saliendo por fin de ese hospital que por un lapso de dos días y algo más se había transformado en su segundo hogar. Apenas tomaba su desayuno corría inmediatamente a acompañar a Seiya. Les había rogado a sus padres poder para faltar a clases pues no quería separarse de su lado y luego de unos pucheros y convincentes fundamentos había logrado saltarse la escuela. Bueno, no del todo porque después de la jornada escolar todos sus amigos se reunían en la habitación de su novio y los ponían al día acerca de las novedades tanto académicas como sociales y Amy gentilmente había ofrecido sus apuntes a fin de que no se retrasaran.

Ver a todos sus amigos alrededor de la cama de Seiya juntos y riendo le hacía olvidar por un segundo la razón de que estuvieran en ese lugar, porque el que Seiya se hubiera recuperado en tan poco tiempo no hacía la situación menos grave. Afortunadamente no habían tenido altercados con el enemigo ni tampoco se había tenido noticias de nuevas apariciones. Pero Serena estaba mucho menos que confiada. Había salido airosa en su enfrentamiento con Alphonse, lo había lastimado y herido su orgullo pero se recuperaría y tenía temor que la arremetida fuera peor.

Serena escuchó como Seiya saboreaba su helado como un niño y sonrió. Daba gracias a la vida tener la oportunidad de experimentar cosas tan sencillas como estas y después de pensar que no las viviría otra vez las apreciaba aún más. Serena no había adorado más que ahora el ver los ojos azules de Seiya, como se redondeaban cuando algo lo sorprendía o como sus largas pestañas descansaban sobre sus párpados al dormir. El sonido de su voz cuando le decía que la amaba o cuando se reía por cualquier tontería hacía saltar su corazón. Y que decir de sus besos…definitivamente el contacto de sus labios era el paraíso.

**- bombom ¿sabes? creo que te amo-**

Serena volvió la vista hacia el chico mientras aún saboreaba lo último que quedaba de su helado

**- ****¿Y te das cuenta de eso solo ahora? Me siento totalmente engañada-**

El enojo falso de Serena hizo sonreír abiertamente a Seiya

**- Es solo que haz leído mi mente. Tenía unas ganas ****terribles por tomar un helado y ¡zas! apareces en la puerta con uno ¡y no solo eso!, además de chocolate con fresas-**

**- No es muy difícil adivinar que tomar solo sopa y gelatina te tiene que haber vuelto loco, solo me puse en tu lugar-**

Seiya se limpió las manos y palmó su estómago satisfecho

**- Eres perfecta bomboncito-**

Serena fingió indignación

**- ¿Y recién ahora te percatas? Y yo que te tenía por inteligente****-**

Seiya tomó por la cintura a Serena y la levantó del suelo tomándola por sorpresa

**- ¡Seiya bájame no debes de hacer esfuerzos estas convaleciente!-**

**- Eres la novia más hermosa, tierna, atenta, considerada y te amo tanto que me vuelvo bastante idiota a ratos así que sí, tienes razón-**

Serena reía mientras Seiya daba pequeños besitos en su cuello

**- ¡Ya está bien entendí pero ahora ponme en el suelo!-**

**- No lo sé… esto es bastante entretenido-**

Seiya seguía manteniéndola en brazos mientras que Serena reía. La gente a su alrededor miraba a los enamorados con distintas expresiones

**- No es para nada divertido ser cargada en la calle como un bebé-**

**- Nos envidian amorcito-**

**- Más bien se burlan ****amorcito-**

Seiya finalmente la puso en el suelo y besó la palma de una de sus manos y luego la tomó entre la suya y siguieron su marcha. Originalmente este no era el plan. Se suponía que llevaría a Seiya en taxi pero él se opuso argumentado que no era un lisiado y que sus piernas funcionaban perfectamente y por más que trató no hubo forma de convencerlo, así que no tuvo otra opción que seguirle la corriente y caminar. Ahora se dirigían a casa de Rei "a buscar unos libros de Serena", aunque en realidad les esperaba una linda recepción, solo que Seiya no lo sabía.

Cuando estaban a punto de doblar en una esquina Seiya decidió seguir derecho e ingresar a un mercado. Compró un muffin y una gaseosa extragrande

**- Veo que quedaste con hambre-** le dijo Serena al notar su compra

**- No son para mí bomboncito así que come-**

Seiya puso la comida en la mano de Serena

**- Ya desayuné pero muchas gracias eres muy lindo-**

Serena intentó devolverle el dulce pero Seiya arrugó el ceño

**- bombom estás muy delgada hace un momento te levanté sin ningún esfuerzo, mínimo has perdido dos a tres kilos así que no voy a permitir que sigas descuidando tu salud. Te haré comer cada tres horas y si no quieres hacerlo me veré forzado a utilizar la fuerza-**

Serena rodó los ojos ante el fallido intento de Seiya por sonar amenazador

**- Eres un exagerado estoy igual que siempre además que pretendes ¿transformarme en un cerdito y que todo el mundo se ****mofe de mí?-**

Seiya lo pensó.

**- Si con eso logro espantar a todos esos buitres que rondan a tu ****alrededor… no me parece en lo absoluto una mala idea. Serías una cerdita pero solo mía-**

Serena se rió pero esta vez Seiya no lo hizo, al contrario estaba muy serio y acarició el rostro de su novio

**- No quiero que enfermes, te vi tomar solo café durante dos días y nuestros amigos me dijeron que durante mi ausencia las cosas no fueron distintas-**

**- Traidores- **dijo Serena refunfuñando

**- Se preocupan por ti al igual que yo, así que por favor come esto y déjame encargarme de ti así como tú lo hiciste por mí-**

Serena seguía sosteniendo que Seiya estaba sobreprotegiéndola pero no quería discutir con él así que tomó su regalo y lo masticó.

**- Eso es, mi bombom es obediente-**

**- mm… esto está bastante bueno-** dijo masticando su muffin

Seiya le sonrió como un ganador-

**- Te lo dije en esa tienda venden los mejores panquecitos de toda la ciudad-**

**- Ahora será mejor que me pases ese litro de gaseosa o me ahogaré-**

Ella le arrebató de las manos el líquido y comenzó a beber por medio de la pajilla

**- Y ahora que hemos inyectado la suficiente glucosa a nuestro sistema ¿me vas a decir que fue lo que te sucedió antes de llegar a buscarme esta mañana?-**

Serena tosió ruidosamente atragantándose con la gaseosa. _¡Maldición! _-pensó para sí-, por mas que intentara ocultarle a Seiya su estado de ánimo siempre terminaba por descubrirla. No había querido mencionar el incidente con Darien por dos razones. No creía necesario contarle a Seiya que nuevamente se había encontrado a Darien con los mismos resultados de siempre: los dos hablaban, el presionaba ella se resistía, era como la historia sin fin. Y por otro lado estaba un poco avergonzada de su actitud para con él porque se estaba pasando de la raya. Se había burlado, reído y hasta casi coqueteado con él solo para sacarlo de quicio, recordó cual había sido su reacción, lo pálido y nervioso que estaba y se rió un poco. Se sentía poderosa y segura de sí misma como no lo había estado nunca.

**- bombom…han pasado por tu rostro las más variadas expresiones. Hace un minuto te pusiste blanca como un fantasma, después colorada como un tomate y ahora te estas riendo de lo más traviesa, ya me tienes completamente intrigado así que estoy esperando-**

Seiya se cruzó de brazos y junto sus cejas, mientras que ella bebía de su envase. Bueno hasta aquí llegaba su momento de felicidad.

**- ****Verás… hoy en la mañana estuve con Darien ¡Bueno no estuve con él así estar con él!, no es que nos hayamos citado para vernos, solo nos encontramos de** **casualidad-**

Definitivamente debería haber elegido mejor sus palabras y solo optó por beber de su bebida y esperar la explosión de ira y celos de Seiya. Contó mentalmente los segundos pero nada sucedía. Subió la vista para encontrar los ojos de su novio que estaba tranquilo y con el mismo estado de ánimo que minutos antes.

**- Bueno eso explica el porqué de tu cara tan seria en la mañana. Pensé que tenías sueño y hasta que estabas molesta conmigo, pero después estabas de lo más feliz así que supuse que tu mal humor tenía otro motivo-**

Serena lo miraba con los ojos abiertos como plato.

**- Oh- **

**- ¿Y que estaba haciendo en el hospital?-**

Bien… eso no sonaba a Seiya. Su novio le tomó la mano afectuosamente y siguieron caminando, así que Serena supuso que todo estaba bien por lo que continuó hablando pero siempre con cautela.

**- No lo sé, me pregunté lo mismo cuando lo vi. Yo iba corriendo por el pasillo del hospital y de pronto estaba ahí frente a mí. Es muy extraño ahora que lo pienso mejor-**

Seiya asintió.

**- ¿Fue rudo contigo te lastimó?-**

Serena movió su cabeza

**- Me defendí bastante bien**** creo que es cierto eso que dicen, que la práctica hace al maestro. He tenido que soportar tantas veces lo mismo que mi cabeza ha desarrollado una especie de escudo mental anti-Darien-**

Esto hizo reír a Seiya y por consiguiente a Serena también.

**- Eso está muy bien amor. Sabes en el hospital he tenido tiempo para pensar en muchas cosas y una de ellas es que creo que me equivoqué contigo-**

Serena siguió caminando

**- ¿Eso es algo por lo que debería asustarme?-**

Seiya besó su rostro

**- No por supuesto que no. Lo que quiero decir es que mi actitud hacia ti con respecto a ese tema ha estado errada. Eres lo suficientemente fuerte y capaz de defenderte por ti misma, debo dejar de intentar estar ahí cada vez que tengas esos problemas, no significa que no te apoyaré cuando lo necesites o algo por el estilo, solo que debo dejarte ser y actuar como tú mejor consideres hacerlo-**

Siguieron caminando en silencio

**- Wow… eso es… wow-**

**- Lo sé ni yo mismo lo creo, pero es lo que pienso, eres todo menos una mujer dependiente-**

**- Y podría saber que es lo que te llevó a esta más que interesante reflexión-**

Llegaron a un semáforo y se detuvieron.

**- A que no siempre estaré ahí para poder protegerte bombom por más que lo desee. No lo sé… algún día tendrás**** tu primera entrevista laboral y obviamente no podré ir contigo o responder por ti o algún día estaré de viaje con mis hermanos y tendré que dejarte un tiempo sola… o simplemente la vida me puede abandonar antes que tú… y quiero que tengas la fuerza necesaria para mantenerte en pie si eso llegase a pasar-**

El semáforo dio luz verde pero ninguno de los dos pudo moverse

**- Por qué estamos hablando de muerte Seiya, ****tú estás bien y pretendo que eso siga así-**

**- Mi amor****, estuve a punto de morir solo que esta vez llegaste a tiempo y las cosas terminaron bien, pero me di cuenta que la muerte no avisa solo llega y cuando me quiera llevar quiero tener la seguridad de que estás preparada para seguir sola-**

Serena arrugo la frente notoriamente molesta

**- Este pensamiento ****Zen tuyo no me está gustando. Como quieres que me plantee el hecho de que en cualquier momento ya no estarás conmigo, eso es muy cruel-**

**- Solo estoy conf****esándote mis preocupaciones, eso no quiere decir que tenga alguna intención de abandonarte tontita. Créeme que haré todo lo posible por mantenerme junto a ti y de aprovechar cada minuto de los días al máximo. Espantaré a la muerte como sea, no lo sé me colgaré crucifijos o una patita de conejo, evitaré cruzarme con gatos negros y caminar bajo escaleras-**

Seiya abrazó a Serena pero ésta aún se mantenía rígida

**- Vamos hermosa es solo una conversación ****¿Qué preferirías? ¿No saber mi opinión o lo que pienso?-**

**- Me gusta saber lo que piensas- **dijo Serena en un susurro

Seiya tomó su rostro y besó sus labios

**- Te gusta saber lo que pienso pero no te gusta lo que pienso, y lo entiendo perfectamente a mí me sucedería lo mismo, pero solo te comento que mi percepción hacia algunos temas cambió y me pareció justo que tu lo supieras-**

Serena se calmó un poco y abrazó a su novio.

**- De verdad apreció mucho que compartas conmigo tus inquietudes es solo que… entiéndeme cuando te encontré tirado en el suelo de esa bodega pensé lo peor, de verdad pensé que estabas muerto-**

El rostro de Seiya se puso serio

**- Estuve dos días pensando que quizás jamás ibas a despertar**** y cuando abriste los ojos… no podía pedirle nada más a la vida pues me sentía absolutamente recompensada y ahora me dices que me ponga nuevamente en la situación de perderte-**

Seiya acarició su cabello y ella se acomodó aún más en su pecho.

**- Quizás el momento no haya sido el adecuado y lo siento, pero no me arrepiento de haber sido sincero contigo, te amo y siempre querré lo mejor para ti, pero ****nada de engaños o verdades adornadas, se que eres resistente como una roca y sea como sea encuentras la forma de salir adelante-**

Ese era su Seiya- pensó Serena- el mundo se podría estar derrumbando pero la confianza en ella se mantenía a flote

**- A veces me da miedo toda esa fe que tienes en mí-**

**- No tienes nada que temer, nunca me has defraudado y se que nunca lo harás-**

Serena se colgó de su cuello y lo besó con tanto entusiasmo que Seiya casi cayó de espaldas en el cemento.

**- ¿Sabes?-** le dijo Serena **- creo que te amo-**

* * *

**-Un poquito más hacia la derecha- **dijo Rei

Yaten estiró un poco más los brazos para seguir las instrucciones de Rei. Bajó de la silla en la que estaba parado y observó con ojo analítico el lienzo que recién había colgado en la pared en donde un gran "felicidades por tu recuperación" le daría la bienvenida a Seiya.

**- Quedó bastante bien-**

Rei volvió de la cocina con una bandeja con emparedados y se colocó al lado de Yaten

**- uhm… si y los colores son bonitos-**

Yaten extendió una de sus manos chocándola con la mano de Rei y luego ella se dirigió hacia el comedor para depositar la comida. Mina que se encontraba al otro extremo de la larga mesa ayudando a Lita a decorar el pastel la quedó mirando. Rei frunció el ceño pues desde hace un tiempo que sorprendía a Mina en esta misma actitud.

**- ¿Qué pasa tengo algo en la cara?-**

**- Para nada Rei**-

Mina se encogió de hombros y siguió con su labor. Rei espero que su amiga dijera algo más pero como no fue así se marchó hacia la cocina para seguir acarreando comida. Estaba bastante atareada y si Mina no le quería decir que le pasaba no podía obligarla.

Lita solo observó la escena en silencio.

**- Mina… si hay algo que te molesta debes decírselo-**

Ella solo palideció.

**- No se de lo que hablas Lita-**

**- Eres una pésima mentirosa y yo soy muy mala tolerando mentiras así que tenemos un problema-**

Mina se recargó en el respaldo de la silla y se desarmó como gelatina. Lita agregó más azúcar a su crema de avellanas

**- Últimamente estás muy callada**** Mina. Cuando alguien te pregunta algo tu solo dices "si o está bien" pero estoy segura que no escuchas nada de lo que te preguntan y en la escuela apenas si compartes con nosotros. ¿Hay algo que te tenga preocupada?-**

Mina movió sus pies haciendo chocar sus zapatillas

**- Extraño un poco estar con ustedes a solas hablar de cosas de chicas, no lo sé ir por allí a tomar helado o a comer. Desde que llegaron los chicos no hemos tenido tiempo para nosotras-**

Lita levantó una ceja incrédula

**- ¿Me estás diciendo que la gran Mina Aino está aburrida de estar en compañía de chicos?, perdóname pero eso no te lo creo-**

**- No estoy aburrida… solo hecho de menos algunas cosas**** ¿pero sabes? no me hagas caso hoy es un día de celebración y no lo voy a arruinar con mis lamentaciones ¿Por qué no me das algo de esa crema? se ve exquisita-**

Lita la miró de reojo

**. -Te estás aprovechando-**

**- ¡Vamos que te cuesta! te va a sobrar y además así contribuirías a endulzarme la vida-**

Mina puso cara de cachorrito y su amiga untó una cuchara con la apetitosa mezcla y se la pasó. Los ojitos de Mina brillaron de emoción.

**- ¡****Amiga esto está riquísimo! ¡Oh tenemos que hacer que todos prueben esto!-**

Lita puso la mano sobre la boca de Mina para que guardara silencio

**- ¡Shh! ****si lo prueban ahora se perderá la sorpresa así que guarda silencio y come rápido antes que alguien se de cuenta- **

Mina saboreó el regalo que le había dado su amiga

**- Gracias Lita por esto y por preocuparte por mí, me he sentido un poco sola-**

**- Tú no estás sola así que cuando te decidas a asumir lo que realmente te sucede me buscas. Yo siempre estaré disponible para cuando me necesites-**

Amy llegó corriendo donde sus amigas.

**- ¡Serena y Seiya vienen subiendo la escalera apresúrense!-**

Lita y Mina se miraron y saltaron de su asiento. Limpiaron la mesa lo más rápido que pudieron y corrieron hacia la cocina para avisar a Rei y los demás. Ellos salieron de la cocina y ayudaron a arreglar lo que faltaba.

Se reunieron todos juntos en el comedor, mientras que afuera se escuchaban las risas de Serena.

**- ¡Seiya como se te pueden ocurrir esas cosas!, en serio ****casi me muero de vergüenza-**

**- Pero bombom que tiene de malo, ese hombre se estaba burlando de mi globito de hipopótamos y yo solo le dije que estaba celoso porque no tenía una novia que le regalara algo tan lindo-**

Serena rogó porque sus amigos tuvieran todo listo.

**- Eh Seiya porque no me acompañas dentro-**

Seiya alzo las cejas

**- Pero bombom dijiste que solo venías a buscar unos libros, es mejor que espere aquí-**

Ella tiró de su mano arrastrándolo a su lado

**- Pero Seiya como vas a queda****rte afuera y sin saludar eso no se hace, Rei se enojará mucho contigo y no te recomiendo quedar mal con ella ¿te imaginas que diría?, ¡no no! nisiquiera lo puedo imaginar además que harías aquí solo afuera y si te sucede algo y yo no estoy ¡así que vamos!-**

Seiya quedó sorprendido por esa metralleta de palabras que salió de la boca de Serena en menos de treinta segundos y sintió como la mano de ella lo tironeaba, así que simplemente se dejó llevar por ella, tenía la impresión que contradecirla no era una buena idea.

**- Esta bien ya voy ****solo deja abrir la puerta. Dios que extraña estás-**

Él tomó la manilla de la puerta

**- ¿Rei? somos nosotros Serena y Seiya****…-**

**- ¡Sorpresa!-**

El rostro de Seiya fue cubierto de guirnaldas de colores y cuando se las quitó pudo ver la enorme tela blanca pintada con vivos colores que le daba la bienvenida. Estaban todos ahí sus amigos y sus hermanos. No sabía que decir, estaba tan emocionado y contento que las palabras se le atascaron en la boca. Solo podía sonreír a todos los que estaban en el lugar como tonto.

**- ¿Y que? ¿****No vas a decir nada?- **le preguntó Yaten ya aburrido del aturdimiento de su hermano

**- Que quieres que diga… esto es… yo no lo esperaba-**

Todos le sonrieron y Serena le dio un empujoncito para que se acercara más.

**- Solo tienes que decir ¡chicos esto es grandioso muchas gracias! y con eso todos quedaremos conforme-** le dijo Mina con el ánimo mucho más recuperado

Seiya movió su cabeza aún con la sonrisa pegada al rostro

**- Chicos esto es grandioso muchas gracias****… esto significa mucho para mi- **dijo el chico con la voz quebrada

Serena lo abrazó por detrás y besó su cuello

**- Feliz recuperación amor-** le dijo en un susurro

Él se dio la vuelta y la encaró

**- Tú sabias de todo esto-** ella rodó los ojos como si Seiya estuviera diciendo algo evidente y el se rió por su propias palabras **-por supuesto debería haberlo sospechado todo ese lapsus allá afuera de comportarse como una loca. Te luciste ¿eh?-**

Serena le mostró la lengua y lo abrazó.

**- Será mejor que empecemos con el banquete nos hemos esforzado bastante por él-** dijo Taiki

**- ¿Todos ustedes?-** preguntó Seiya escéptico

**- Yo colgué el lienzo-** dijo Yaten

**- Y yo puse la mesa- **dijo Taiki

**-**** Nosotras hicimos un riquísimo pastel, bueno lo hizo Lita pero yo colaboré cubriéndolo de esa crema de avellanas que me hace agua la boca-** dijo Mina

**- Y Rei y yo hicimos los emparedados-** dijo finalmente Amy

Seiya miró hacia la mesa que estaba repleta de comida

**- Y que hay de mi-** dijo Serena-** yo fui la de la idea denme algo de crédito-**

Rei bufó

**- ****Tú no hiciste nada-**

Serena aspiró aire.

**- ¡Hey! fui a recoger a Seiya no podía estar en dos lugares a la vez-**

Rei se acercó más a su amiga y le sonrió

**- Todo fue un plan para mantenerte alejada de la cocina, habrías arruinado la comida-**

**- O se lo habría comido todo-** agregó Yaten

Serena cruzó los brazos visiblemente enojada con ambos

**- ****¿Podrían terminar de molestarme ustedes dos?-**

**- Chicos dejen en paz a Sere y pasemos a la mesa ¿si?- **dijo Amy

Serena se lanzó a los brazos de su amiga

**- Tú eres la única que me defiende-** dijo la rubia sollozando

Amy le sobó gentilmente la espalda mientras que Seiya miraba completamente divertido toda la escena. Había echado mucho de menos estas situaciones que solo se podían dar entre un grupo de amigos con ese nivel de confianza

**- Amy tiene razón chicos, además tengo mucha hambre y quiero probar todas las cosas ricas que prepararon- **

Serena se descolgó del cuello de su amiga y corrió hacia la mesa, mientras que sus amigos reían y caminaban tras ella.

* * *

Darien estaba recostado sobre su cama con las persianas de las ventanas cerradas y en completo silencio. Sus ojos no podían tolerar por mucho tiempo la luz, le producía unas jaquecas tan grandes que parecía que le abrían en dos la cabeza con un martillo. Al principio pensó que solo se trataba de un dolor de cabeza que se podía curar fácilmente con un analgésico, pero luego vinieron los mareos y las náuseas. Su estómago prácticamente no podía soportar ningún alimento sólido sin que terminara expulsándolo violentamente. Eso lo hizo darse cuenta que lo que padecía era algo más, así que se le ocurrió que podría ser gripe lo raro era que no se sentía para nada resfriado pero de todas formas le dio a su cuerpo una buena dosis de antibióticos pero el tomar medicamentos fuertes sin alimento traía consecuencias desastrosas. Ahora lo sabía.

Sin muchas más alternativas finalmente comprendió que si no consultaba con un experto lo que le estaba sucediendo no resistiría mucho tiempo. Le costó una hora levantarse de la cama, vestirse e ir al hospital y cuando pensó que no podía haber algo peor la vida le enseño que estaba equivocado. Iba caminando como un zombie por ese pasillo de hospital cuando sintió que algo chocaba contra su pecho. Estaba a punto de lanzar un improperio cuando se percató de quien se trataba. Nada menos que la mujer de sus pesadillas. Serena Tsukino parada frente a él rebosando de alegría con esos ojos celestes brillando de emoción y ese resplandor que solo ella poseía, salvo que todo eso no era provocado por él. Por supuesto que no. Llevaba las manos ocupadas con un helado cuyo aroma dulce se le impregnó en la nariz y en la otra un globo en forma de corazón con un te amo tan grande que sintió como le golpeaba en la cara. La verdad no supo cual de las dos cosas le hizo sentir más nauseabundo por lo que tuvo que respirar profundamente para contenerse.

Así que habían logrado rescatar al chiquillo y al parecer en buenas condiciones. Estupendo, eso hacía de su día uno de los más patéticos de su vida. No quiso saludar ni tampoco preguntar como estaba, la respuesta era tan obvia como si la llevara escrita en la frente con letras fluorescentes.

Tenía pensado solo asentir con la cabeza y continuar con su camino pero un impulso masoquista y de autodestrucción se lo impidió, así que se quedó parado en ese lugar batallando una vez más por una causa que creía a cada instante un poco más perdida. Solo su orgullo lo hacía seguir insistiendo, su orgullo y su obcecación hacia Serena. Porque Darien estaba seguro que no había una mujer a la que deseara más que Serena…bueno salvo una sola: la nueva Serena.

Si la dulce Serena había provocado en él los más bellos sentimientos, la nueva Serena era absolutamente letal. No recordaba otro momento en el que ella hubiera estado más hermosa. Y si a eso le agregabas confianza y poder obtenías dinamita. Estaba absolutamente preparada para ser Reina tenía todo lo que alguna vez le había faltado y mucho más. Y no era justo que una persona que había aparecido al final de toda esta transformación se quedara con todo el premio.

Aunque sinceramente ya no sabía que más hacer, lo había intentado prácticamente todo pero ella no había cedido ni un centímetro en su decisión, era terca y firme como… como una Reina.

Había aprendido a controlarse y no demostraba sus debilidades, no había puntos débiles a la vista y ni amenazándola con separarla de ese idiota lo había logrado.

Se estaba volviendo más fuerte a cada minuto que pasaba, mientras que él perdía energía como si lo hubieran sumergido en una aspiradora gigante que le drenaba la vida.

Nunca había sido dramático ni mucho menos alarmista, pero acostado en esa cama sin energía siquiera para abrir los ojos… realmente sentía que se estaba muriendo.

De victimario había pasado a ser una víctima más en toda la historia y quizás_…-pensó-_ quizás ser la víctima en todo esto no resultaba tan malo como creía.

* * *

**- ****Oh no puedo moverme, creo acabo de subir cinco kilos-** dijo Serena recostándose en el hombro de Seiya

-** Eso estaría estupendo así recuperas todo es peso que perdiste, ya sabes te prefiero gordita pero sana-** dijo su novio besando su frente

Los demás estaban prácticamente en la misma situación.

**- Creo que Lita se merece otra felicitación por esta comida-** dijo Seiya

**- Vamos chicos es la cuarta vez que me dicen eso voy a empezar a sonrojarme-** dijo la aludida feliz

**- Seriamente Lita de alguna forma haré que te construyan un monumento eres la mejor cocinera en todo el mundo- **le dijo Serena y su amiga le sonrió en agradecimiento

**- Y Seiya ****¿como te haz sentido ha sido muy agobiante para ti este primer día fuera del hospital?-** preguntó Amy

**- Al contrario me sentía encerrado dentro de esas cuatro paredes sin hacer nada, necesitaba estirar las piernas, compartir con ustedes y volver a hacer mi vida con normalidad****-**

**- Por supuesto volver a la rutina será lo mejor para ti, ayudará a tu recuperación**- le dijo Taiki

**- ****¿Chicos han notado que las cosas han estado muy tranquilas por aquí?- **preguntó al rato Rei

Todos guardaron silencio y fue Yaten quien lo rompió

**- Quizás después del encuentro que tuvo el enemigo con Sailor Moon simplemente comprendió que su empresa no tenía sentido-**

**- Encuentro que hubiera evitado a toda costa si hubiera podido-** dijo Seiya serio**- sabes perfectamente mi posición con respecto a ese tema bombom, te arriesgaste demasiado al igual que ustedes chicas, no saben de lo que ese tipo es capaz-**

Serena estiró la mano para enlazarla con la de su novio

**- Creo que me hago una idea bastante clara de eso Seiya y por otro lado nosotros no buscamos ese encuentro simplemente se dio-**

**- Pero tú sabías que él estaba en ese lugar, por eso volviste-** le recriminó Rei

**- ¿Es eso cierto bombom?-**

Serena miró a su amiga dándole a entender que no había sido necesario decir eso, pero ella no se inmutó.

**- Yo necesitaba ver con mis propios ojos de quien se trataba. Deben comprenderme esa persona es capaz de meterse en mi cabeza, lo mínimo era que conociera su rostro-**

**- Pero eso no ayudó en mucho, no sabes quien es él ¿estás segura que jamás lo habías visto antes?- **

Ante la pregunta de Yaten la rubia se concentró, había estado indagando mucho en el pasado sin resultados.

**- Estos dos últimos d****ías he tratado de hacer memoria, me es un tanto difícil pero tengo recuerdos bastantes vívidos del Milenio de Plata y estoy absolutamente segura que nunca había visto a ese hombre antes. Y es tan extraño porque él hablaba como si realmente me conociera-**

**- Quizás solo te vio un par de veces pero nunca llegó a acercarse a ti, a lo mejor te espiaba-** sugirió Lita

**- Eso sería lo más lógico considerando que se encuentra totalmente chiflado por Serena y no lo digo como broma está absolutamente enfermo-** dijo Mina en tono amargo, recordando su propia experiencia con el sujeto

**- Serena tiene la tendencia de atraer a ese tipo de hombres-**

**- Muchas gracias Rei-** le respondió la rubia

**- Eh no me culpes solo es la verdad. ¿Acaso no recuerdas a Alan? ¿Al Príncipe Diamante?-**

**- Y quienes son todos esos-** preguntó Seiya curioso

**- Son hombres del lado oscuro que han perdido la cabeza por nuestra ****Serena-** dijo Mina casi orgullosa por eso y estirando un brazo alrededor de ella

**- Eso no es gracioso chicas-**

**- Lo sentimos Sere****-** le dijo Amy cariñosamente**- solo estamos diciendo que es como un patrón. Puede ser que haya algo en ti que los deslumbra. Eres tan preciada Princesa.-**

Taiki se revolvió incómodo en su silla

**- Estamos perdiendo ****el sentido de la plática- **

**- Tienes razón**** hermano, entonces tenemos a un sujeto que llega a la tierra buscando a Serena ¿porque la ama? ¿Al final todo esto se trata de amor?- **

**- Yaten-** dijo Amy**- no olvides que el amor ha sido el causante de las más famosas tragedias de la humanidad, piensa por ejemplo en Romeo y Julieta cuyo amor incomprendido solo encontró descanso en la muerte o por ejemplo Paris y Helena, el romance que desató una de las guerras más recordadas de todos los tiempos-**

**- ¿Y debemos tener compasión de él por eso? ¿Por qué es un despechado?****-** escupió MIna

**- No estoy diciendo eso, solo digo que no sería la primera vez que algo así sucede-**

Serena pensó en las palabras de Amy, pero para ella era imposible que el sentimiento que hacía moverse a ese hombre fuera el amor, no luego de ver lo que había hecho.

**-**** Ese hombre no me ama… cuando amas a alguien no le causas dolor y él tomó lo más importante para mi, ese hombre me detesta-**

**- El odio solo es amor disfrazado y es capaz de volver bestias a los hombres más civilizados. Es como un arma de doble filo-** dijo filosóficamente Taiki. Amy lo observó de reojo y cuando él le devolvió la mirada ella se giró.

**-**** Serena tiene razón cuál podría haber sido la finalidad de secuestrar a Seiya si no es para lastimarla-**

La rubia miró a Seiya quien bajó la mirada un poco nervioso, gestos parecidos tuvieron entre ellas Mina y Lita.

**- A mi me parece que hay algo que no nos han dicho-** concluyó Yaten y fue la misma Serena quién dio pie a esta parte de la historia que no todos conocían

**- No creímos pertinente contar ****lo que ahora revelaremos al menos mientras Seiya no se decidiera a contarlo por si mismo-**

Taiki y Yaten voltearon a ver a su hermano quien tenía su vista fija en el rostro de Serena.

**- Está bien lo comprendemos-** dijeron ambos

**- Ese tipo- **comenzó Seiya aún costándole pronunciar su nombre- **Alphonse asegura ser algún tipo de pariente muy lejano -**

**- ¿Qué?-** exclamaron al unísono sus hermanos**- ¿Qué tan lejano?-**

Y esta vez fue Serena quien respondió

**- Digamos que hay de por medio bastantes generaciones, considerando que dice haber existido en la época del Milenio de Plata-**

Inmediatamente las sailors que no sabían de esto rememoraron sus vidas en aquel tiempo pero obteniendo los mismos resultados que las demás: no tenían memoria acerca de ese hombre.

**- Quizás reencarnó como nosotras**- lanzó Amy

Serena dudó

**- No lo creo el mismo me dijo que había esperado todo este tiempo para verme otra vez-**

**- Debe ser un truco para perturbarte-**

La rubia guardó silencio y dio un vistazo a Seiya antes de abrir la boca.

**- No lo creo… él luce… bueno se parece un poco a Seiya-**

**- ¿Es cierto?-** preguntó Yaten

**- ****Tiene sus ojos ¡pero es solo en apariencia!-**

A la mente de Seiya vinieron todas esas palabras que Alphonse había utilizado para tratar de hacerlo dudar con respecto a su verdadera naturaleza y aunque en su gran mayoría no le habían afectado más allá que en ese momento… aún existía el recuerdo de cómo lo hicieron sentir.

**- ****Él dijo que éramos más parecidos de lo que yo pensaba y a veces pienso que tiene razón. He tenido reacciones muy poco racionales y he explotado de ira por pequeñeces… quizás el gen esté en mi-**

Mina se estiró por sobre la mesa y tomó la mano libre del chico

**- Seiya mi mamá hace el mejor estofado del mundo pero yo no puedo ni prender el horno sin incendiar la casa. Existen miles de factores que condicionan la personalidad de una persona, la biología no lo es todo-**

Yaten estaba con la cabeza gacha sacando cuentas, algo no le calzaba y sabía lo que era, pero no quería decirlo en voz alta.

**- Eso quiere decir...****aquí está sucediendo algo muy extraño-**

**- Lo sé Yaten, también lo he estado pensando-**le dijo Seiya apenado como leyendo su pensamiento, los demás solo observaban como se desarrollaba este diálogo en silencio.

**- Nosotros somos hermanos-** dijo Taiki firmemente- **estoy cien por ciento seguro de eso-**

**- Y supongo que nos dirás porque tienes tanta certeza de ello-**

**- Hace unos años tuve una pequeña curiosidad científica. Éramos tan distintos no solo físicamente si no que nuestras personalidades eran obviamente opuestas así que realicé algunos exámenes, nuestro ADN es compatible provenimos del mismo padre y madre, así que somos hermanos-**

Un solo respiro se escuchó en toda la habitación. Seiya levantó la vista hacia sus hermanos y vio el mismo sentimiento de alivio que a él le embargaba.

**- Bueno****-** dijo Yaten al fin**- si me hubiera enterado que me extrajiste sangre de forma clandestina me habría enojado bastante, pero dadas las circunstancias creo que te lo agradezco Taiki-**

**- Y yo, esa duda me estaba matando-**agregó Seiya

**- Y aún así Seiya, si nuestros orígenes fueran distintos no habría ninguna diferencia para mi, eres mi hermano más allá de la genética-**

Taiki luego de decir eso puso la mano en su pecho en señal de respeto, lo mismo hizo Yaten

**- Así es seguirías siendo nuestro hermanito favorito-**

**- ¿Entonces porque solo es Seiya el que interesa a ese tipo?-** preguntó Rei

**- Bueno eso es fácil de saber, ni yo ni Taiki estamos con Serena-**

**- Y como dijo la misma Serena, Seiya tiene rasgos que son similares a ese hombre así que seguramente eso llamó aún más su atención****- **acotó Amy

**- ****¿Y como puede ser eso posible? si ustedes tres son hermanos todos deberían ser de su interés-**

La pregunta de Mina captó la atención de todos los presentes y fue Taiki el encargado de responderla

**- Bueno eso también tiene una explicación ****científica. Las personas estamos compuestas por veintitrés pares de cromosomas, el cincuenta por ciento aportado por el padre y el resto por la madre por lo que tenemos un gen de cada uno y a veces uno de ellos se manifiesta con más fuerza, es decir, el gen dominante-**

**- Así que**** Seiya heredó rasgos de ese antepasado muy muy lejano y nosotros no- **concluyó Yaten

**- Hey no es algo por lo que lamentarse hermano****-**

**- Pero como puede ser posible deben haber como mínimo mil años de diferencia entre ellos-**

Esta vez la pregunta de Mina fue contestada por Amy

**- Hay hijos que no se parecen a sus padres sino que a sus abuelos o a sus bisabuelos así que creo que es muy probable en este caso-**

**- Wow-** exclamó Mina sorprendida**- en este mismo momento podría dar mi examen de biología y obtener una puntuación perfecta gracias a su historia familiar chicos-**

**- ¿Y que piensen que sucederá ahora?-**

La interrogante de Lita es la que se hacían todos.

**- ****No lo se-** respondió Serena**- quizás lo comprendió todo y ser marchó-**

**- O quizás solo está planeando el siguiente movimiento-**

Cuando Yaten terminó de decir esto se encontró con la mirada aguda de Serena. Algo le hacía sospechar que en el fondo su amiga pensaba exactamente lo mismo.

**- De todas formas no podemos vivir esperando un nuevo ataque de ese sujeto, porque eso no es vida-**

**- Tampoco podemos relajarnos como si nada pasara-**

**- Claro que no**- dijo Seiya luego de escuchar a sus amigos**- Lo que digo es que estar constantemente asustados tampoco es la solución. Lo que propongo es que sigamos investigando y recabando antecedentes, pero al mismo tiempo seguir con nuestras vidas este sujeto no nos puede arruinar la existencia debemos de seguir adelante-**

Serena presionó la mano de su novio en una clara señal de apoyo

**- Creo que estoy de acuerdo. Yo más**** que nadie debo de temer la presencia de ese hombre en la tierra pero también estoy cansada de estar alerta todo el tiempo solo vivamos el día a día y cuando lleguen los problemas estaremos preparados para enfrentarlos**-

**- Eso no suena lógico pero me agrada mucho**- dijo Yaten sonriéndole a su amiga

**- ¿Hablando de vidas normales están listo****s para volver a la escuela?- **

La facultad de Mina para cambiar de temas se estaba convirtiendo en un don.

**- Nunca se está listo para eso- **dijo Serena con una mueca-** pero por lo menos yo tengo que hacerlo, se lo prometí a mis padres y además de eso, tengo que aprobar todas las materias sino mi cabeza rodará a final de año-**

**- Y yo también ya estoy listo para regresar, necesito un poco de comunicación con el exterior-**

Serena tomó entre sus dos manos una de Seiya

**- Preferiría que te quedaras a lo menos un día más descansando-**

**- No quiero dejarte sola-**

**- Nosotros la cuidaríamos Seiya no estaría sola en ningún momento-** le prometió Lita

**- mm…no lo sé-**

**- Seiya por favor hazme caso sabes que lo que digo es por tu bien, si me llegase a suceder cualquier cosa tu serás el primero en saberlo ¿si?-**

Los ojos suplicantes de novia podían doblegar cualquier cosa.

**- Está bien pero solo un día más-**

* * *

Serena ya se hallaba en su casa conversando con sus padres acerca de varios temas, entre ellos el estado de salud de Seiya. Ellos habían estado muy al tanto de la situación, comunicándose por teléfono con el y si eso no era posible enviándole saludos a través de ella.

**- Me alegro mucho que Seiya ya haya salido de ese hospital**- dijo Ikuko-** Tendrán que tener mucho más cuidado a partir de ahora hay demasiados conductores irresponsables en la ciudad-**

La versión oficial era que su novio había sido arrollado por un auto que iba a exceso de velocidad. Odiaba mentir a sus padres pero de otra forma no lo comprenderían

**- Si mamá tienes razón-**

**- Espero que los dulces que le envié hayan sido de su agrado-**

Serena recordó como los pastelillos de su mamá fueron devorados por Seiya en menos de quince minutos y en como se había molestado con él por no darle un trozo siquiera, aunque después comprendió que eran las atenciones especiales para un enfermo.

**- ¡Oh si!, tenía la intención de venir a agradecerte personalmente pero le dije que mejor fuera a descansar, creo que con la reunión en casa de Rei fue suficiente agitación por un día-**

**- Deberías invitarlo a cenar un día de estos-** dijo su padre desde el sofá en donde veía televisión

**- Si papá ****ya lo había pensado, pero con todo lo que sucedió no pude decirte antes-**

**- Y es comprensible ****pero como todo terminó bien, sería bueno platicar un poco más con ese muchacho-**

Serena miró a su padre quién sonreía desde su asiento.

**- Papá no es necesario que sigas torturando a Seiya con preguntas capciosas, sabes que sus intenciones son buenas-**

**- Lo sé pero es el ciclo de la vida, el padre de Ikuko me lo hizo a mí y yo lo hago con Seiya-**

Serena miró a su madre y ambas rodaron sus ojos.

**- Mejor será que me vaya a dormir, mañana comienza nuevamente mi rutina-**

**- Eso está muy bien no debes descuidar tus deberes-** dijo Ikuko dándole un abrazo

**- Si si ¡****buenas noches los quiero mucho!-**

**- Y nosotros a ti-** dijeron al unísono

Ya en su recámara Serena se metió al baño a darse un merecido baño y luego de unos treinta minutos de confortable agua caliente salió, secó su pelo, se puso la piyama y se introdujo a la cama, donde Luna la esperaba sentada a sus pies.

**- ****Así que Seiya finalmente les contó a los demás lo que supo por boca de ese hombre-**

**- Si.**** Mina, Lita y yo ya lo sabíamos pero era justo que los demás también estuvieran enterados y era él quien debía hacerlo-**

Luna le sonrió orgullosa por la resolución de su Princesa.

**- Así es Serena-**

**- Es todo tan extraño Luna. Si Alphonse no se viera tan convencido de lo que está diciendo podría jurar que está mintiendo-**

Luna dio vueltas en círculo para recostarse.

**- Conversé de esto con Artemis y él tampoco oyó mencionar ese nombre en el pasado y no creo que haya alguien con mejor memoria del Milenio de Plata que él****-**

**- No me preguntes porque pero ese hombre dice la verdad al menos en ese punto-**

**- Sinceramente Serena ¿se parece mucho a Seiya?-**

Luna alzó la cabeza para ver a su amiga, quien se había sentado en la cama pensativa.

**- ****Es impresionante Luna era como ver a Seiya con algunos años más, tiene exactamente sus ojos y el color de su cabello solo que corto y bueno saltándose el detalle de que es un ser absolutamente maligno al contrario de Seiya… son casi iguales- **

**- ****¿En que ranking de las cosas raras que nos han sucedido colocarías esta situación?-**

**- Está dentro de mis top cinco-**

Luna sonrió y luego hizo el amago de recostarse nuevamente

**- Seguiremos reuniendo la mayor cantidad de información posible pero así como van las cosas no te aseguro muchos resultados-**

**- ¿Sabes? ya que estamos hablando de cosas poco agradables, hoy me encontré a Darien-**

Las orejas de Luna se alzaron.

**- ¿Y que te dijo?-**

**- Bueno lo mismo de siempre que vuelva a su lado, que Seiya no me conviene… pero es otra cosa la que no deja de darme vueltas en la cabeza. Me lo encontré en el hospital que es bastante raro-**

**- Quizás haya algún amigo enfermo-**

**- Ahora que lo pienso mejor… más bien el enfermo parecía él. Está un poco más delgado y tenía unas bolsas en los ojos enormes como si no hubiera dormido en días-**

Luna no quiso dar la cara a Serena, pues ella notaría al instante que estaba escondiéndole algo con respecto a ese tema

**- A lo mejor ha estudiando más de la cuenta, ya sabes como le gusta ser el mejor-**

**- Si lo sé, pero esto era distinto… creo que está mal-**

**- Una indigestión-**

Serena finalmente se estiró sobre su estómago en la cama y encontró la mirada de su gata

**- Es algo más que eso Luna sino no estaría contándote****lo. Está débil lo puedo percibir-**

Luna guardó silencio y recordó la plática con Artemis acerca de las Outers y Darien. Si lo que Serena le estaba contando era cierto, una de las muchas teorías de su amigo se estaba cumpliendo y esas no eran buenas noticias para nadie. Solo se dio cuenta que Serena demandaba su atención cuando la oyó gritar su nombre.

**- ¿Luna que opinas de lo que te conté? ¿Crees que mi rechazo le haya enfermado?-**

La gatita frunció el ceño

**- ¡Por supuesto que no! tu no tienes la culpa en todo esto-**

**- ¿Como puedes estar tan segura?-**

Serena la observó perspicazmente y Luna mordió su lengua para no revelarle nada. Era su amiga y su Princesa y nunca había secretos entre ellas, pero este era un caso especial.

**- ¿Confías en mí?- **

**- Si****, sabes que sí-**

**- Entonces créeme tu no tienes nada que ver en esto-**

Serena asintió pero sabiendo que su amiga la ocultaba algo pero no insistió, sabía que tarde o temprano se lo diría creía en ella.

**- ¿Y me dirás como lo sabes?-**

**- A su debido tiempo, primero debo corroborar algunas cosas-**

**- Ajá-** le contestó Serena escéptica

**- Será mejor que te duermas sino mañana no habrá nadie que te levante-**

_Su amiga era una experta en cambiar temas-_ pensó Serena- pero tenía razón así que volvió a introducirse dentro de la cama.

**- Supongo que tienes razón, pero no olvidaré esta conversación Luna y me tendrás que decir que sucede-**

**- Si Serena, ahora descansa-**

Entre que la chica se tapó con sus cobijas, apagó la luz y se durmió transcurrieron aproximadamente diez minutos y luego de eso Luna salió silenciosamente de la habitación pues debía hablar con Artemis. Al parecer sería una larga noche.

* * *

Serena iba saliendo de su casa y sorprendentemente con tiempo de sobra. Estaba cerrando la puerta cuando vio que Mina la esperaba a unos metros más allá.

**- ¡Hey Sere!-** Le dijo su amiga agitando la mano y con una gran sonrisa-

Que Serena llegara temprano a clases era extraño, pero que Mina lo hiciera era un hito

**- Hola Mina-** saludándola de vuelta

**- No me mires así, es solo que ayer después que te marchaste acordamos que alguien pasaría por ti antes de ir a clases. No te ofendas solo lo hicimos para tranquilidad de Seiya****, ya sabes como es-**

Serena lo había sospechado, pero quizás de todo este lío salía algo positivo.

**- Si está bien no me molesta que hayas venido. Hace mucho tiempo que no platicamos****-**

**- Si… te hecho mucho de menos Serena-**

Serena entrelazó el brazo con el de su amiga y recostó la cabeza en su hombro.

**- Sé que desde la llegada de Seiya no he tenido mucho tiempo para ustedes y lo siento. Pero tú eres mi amiga y lo sabes-**

**- Si lo sé-**

Las chicas se pusieron en marcha

**-¿Y dime como estas?-**preguntó Mina

**- Creo que todo el mundo sabe como estoy. Me interesa saber como estás tú ¿Qué te sucede Mina? Te he observado todos estos días y pareces otra persona ¿Hay algo que te tenga inquieta?-**

Podía mentirles a todos, menos a ella.

**- Si. D****e hecho si-**

**- No me digas que sigues son la idea de que Yaten está enamorado de mi, porque te puedo asegurar que no es así-**

Ahora fue Mina quien recostó su cabeza en el hombro de su amiga.

**- ****Ya no se que pensar-**

**- Mina… estás tan intransigente con respecto a ese tema. He visto como Yaten ha intentado acercarse a ti y considerando la personalidad de mi amigo, eso es bastante-**

"Su amigo", Mina aún no podía creer como Yaten se había transformado en el amigo de su amiga-

**- Siento que todo el mundo se ha adaptado de forma tan rápida a la nueva actitud de Yaten a excepción de mí-**

Mina levantó su cabeza y se encontró con la dura mirada de su amiga, extraño en ella.

**- ****¿Acaso le has dado la oportunidad de demostrarte la maravillosa persona que en el fondo es?, porque yo lo único que he observado es que lo evitas y cuando no lo haces reaccionas como si él te estuviera insultando o burlándose de ti cuando en realidad es todo lo contrario-**

Serena la estaba reprendiendo y estaba bien. Su mirada se opacó al acordarse como habían sido las últimas conversaciones con él.

**- Él no me hablaba Serena, nisiquiera me miraba… y de un momento a otro quiere platicar conmigo como si fuéramos grandes conocidos que se dejaron de ver hace tiempo, cuando en realidad no sabemos nada el uno del otro****… es solo que siento que no es normal-**

**- ¿Y no te parece que por esa misma razón deberías ser un poco más abierta al diálogo con él? Quizás él quiere conocerte ¿Tú no quieres conocerlo?-**

**- ¡Si quiero!-** dijo casi gritando lo que le provocó un leve sonrojo**- lo que quiero decir es que sería interesante saber poco más de él-**

**- ¡Entonces porque haces lo contrario porque te alejas!-**

Mina jugó con sus dedos escondiendo sus ojos que querían dejar salir un par de lágrimas.

**- Porque no quiero sufrir, porque no quiero exponer mis sentimientos para después darme cuenta que solo malinterpreté las cosas****. Quizás solo quiera ser simpático conmigo por como me trató en el pasado -**

Serena acarició su pelo y la confortó

**- ****Solo lo sabrás si dejas que se acerque y no lo ahuyentas con tu actitud… tengo mucho miedo que cuando te des cuenta sea tarde, por eso te lo digo Mina-**

**- ¿A que te refieres?-**

Ese comentario despertó una alarma en el pecho de Mina y Serena lo notó.

**- ****Que las personas y particularmente Yaten tienen poca paciencia, especialmente cuando constantemente rechazan su cercanía-**

**- Seiya nunca dejó de estar a tu lado pese a todos los obstáculos que se encontró en el camino. Eso me hace creer que cuando la motivación es grande la paciencia también lo es-**

**- Pero ****Yaten no es Seiya, no te olvides de eso-**

Mina guardó silencio. Serena tenía razón no podía comparar ambas situaciones porque no tenían similitud alguna, tanto las circunstancias como las personas eran distintas. A lo mejor estaba equivocada.

**- Quizás… quizás no debí ser tan cortante con él… pero es que no se como actuar. Cuando veo la relación que tiene contigo… ****es tan natural, fluida. Creo que nunca lo había visto platicar tanto con una persona antes-**

**- ****¿Acaso has dejado que mantenga una conversación contigo que dure más de cinco minutos?-**

**- No se como hacerlo-** dijo Mina casi en un susurro

Serena se detuvo de improviso y acercó más su oreja a Mina

**- ¿Que? Creo que no te oí-**

**- ¡Que no se como hacerlo!-**

Serena abrió los ojos al máximo mientras que su amiga escondía el rostro entre las manos.

**- ****¡Mina eres la persona mas parlanchina y extrovertida que conozco no puede creer que me des esa respuesta!-**

**- No lo puedo evitar me quedo sin palabras ¡que nunca te ha pasado antes!-**

**- Bueno si…** - dijo Serena recordando sus primeras pláticas con Seiya- **pero te aseguro que todo nerviosismo se pasa cuando te das cuenta que no hay nada que temer y que mientras más auténtica te muestres es mejor. Que la otra persona sepa que estas nerviosa ¡que importa! En algún momento también lo estuvo, además en el fondo que estés así es una buena señal porque significa que te importa o que su compañía te produce cosas-**

Mina negó tajantemente.

**- Yo no quiero que él sepa que estoy nerviosa ni mucho menos que me importa-**

**- ¡Pero porque Mina que tiene de malo!-**

**- Simplemente no quiero**** mostrarme débil frente a el, además yo no le importo en ese sentido me lo dejó muy claro la última vez que hablamos -**

Serena alzó una ceja

**- ¿En que sentido?-**

**- En el que yo deseaba-**

**- ¡Y como lo**** sabrás si no hablas con él! Como no te das cuenta que si se acercó a ti es por algo!-**

Mina se dio cuenta que estaba haciendo enojar a su amiga con las respuestas en parte inmaduras y en parte evasivas que le daba pero no podía hacer más, cada vez que hablaba de este tema se quebraba como una galletita de agua. Y ella no era así y no lo sería.

**- Es un lío muy complicado lo sé-**

**- Mina tú sabes lo que debes hacer, si quieres obtener algún resultado tendrás que hacer algo tú****, porque por lo que yo veo Yaten ya hizo el primer intento-**

**- ****Necesito tiempo para aclarar mi mente. Deseo que las cosas permanezcan así al menos un rato-** respondió al fin

**- ****Mina-** le dijo su amiga tomando sus manos**- como tu amiga puedo decirte que te tomes todo el tiempo que sea necesario para meditar y aclarar tu cabeza, yo lo único que quiero es que estés bien. Pero como amiga de Yaten te aconsejo que ese periodo no sea muy prolongado puede ser que después te arrepientas-**

* * *

Luna y Artemis se encontraban sentados sobre un tejado. Llevaban allí bastante tiempo, prácticamente todo un día y algo más para ser exactos. Estaban cansados y con mucha hambre, pero estaban en algo importante.

**- Creo que ya hemos visto bastante-** dijo Artemis dando un bostezo-

**- Si quieres vete yo me quedaré un poco más-**

Pero Artemis no se marchó

**- Quizás solo está enfermo a lo mejor comió algo que le hizo mal-**

Ella negó.

**- Cada minuto estoy más convencida de que tú tenías razón-**

**- Y entonces qué haremos-**

La gatita guardó silencio

**- Sé que tenemos que decir de esto a Serena, pero por otro lado no quiero agregar otra preocupación a su vida. Ella sabe que sucede algo raro y piensa que puede ser su culpa. No deseo eso-**

Artemis dudó

**- Pero en cierto modo está en lo cierto. Ella no es la causa directa, pero si tiene que ver con ella-**

Luna echó un nuevo vistazo hacia la ventana y se sentó

**- Ella no es la culpable sino la terquedad de Haruka y las demás, si tan solo se hubieran detenido a escuchar un segundo a Serena las cosas habrían sido distintas-**

Artemis notó que su amiga se había puesto triste y se sentó a su lado

**- O quizás se hubiera llegado al mismo resultado. La habrían oído tal vez, pero estar de acuerdo con ella lo dudo mucho. Ellas solo defienden lo que creen correcto, así como lo hace la Princesa-**

Ambos gatitos detectaron movimiento en el lugar que estaban vigilando. Se prendió una luz, dejando al descubierto a un demacrado hombre que se sentaba en uno de sus sillones y apoyaba su cabeza en el respaldo de él. Se notaba exhausto y débil. Luna no pudo llenarse de recogimiento.

**- Entonces si hablar con Serena no es la opción si debemos hacerlo con Darien. Él tiene derecho a saber lo que le está pasando-**

**- Si…-** dijo Artemis mirando en la misma dirección que su amiga**- las relaciones entre él y Serena están absolutamente terminadas, pero creo que le debemos esto por todos los años de amistad-**

**- Aunque no se en que cambie la situación. Solo lo hará sentir peor-**

Artemis se puso de pie y Luna lo miró sorprendida. Quizás no era la mejor opción pero era la única que les iba quedando y a estas alturas era necesario agotar todas las posibilidades.

**- Tal vez esto no cambie nada, pero tengo otra idea. Por el momento vayamos a nuestros hogares, las chicas deben de estar preocupadas y al anochecer me acompañarás. Aún queda algo que intentar-**

* * *

**- ¡Esta materia se me ha hecho eterna!-** reclamó Serena

**- Y eso que quedan aún dos horas más de clases-**le enrostró Amy

**- Lo único que se es que quiero salir a tomar aire. Además compraré comida ¿alguien más quiere?-**

Todos movieron la cabeza negando

**- ¿Serena puedo ir contigo?- **

Ella se dio la vuelta para mirar a su amigo

**- Si claro-**

Yaten se levantó de la silla y salió

**- Sabes no tienes que pedir permiso como si te importara mi opinión ****o algo así**-

**- Solo lo hice para que no pienses que estamos vigilándote-**

Serena bufó

**- Como si no lo hicieran ¡pero no estoy reclamando ni nada!-**

**- No lo hice solo por eso tonta, quería saber como estabas-**

Serena lo observó y no vio burla en él.

**- Que dulce Yaten, considerando que me acabas de llamar tonta-** él sonrió**- Estoy… tranquila. El que Seiya esté mejor de salud y haya vuelto sano y salvo es algo que me quitó un peso enorme de encima-**

Yaten le dio una mirada de reojo

**- Hay un pero-**

Serena afirmó sintiéndose en plena confianza como para revelar sus inquietudes.

**- ****Toda esta aparente paz no me gusta. El poco rato que estuve en presencia de ese hombre me sirvió para aprender de él. Es confiado y orgulloso, no va a dejar que las cosas terminen así-**

**- Dijiste que lo habías lastimado-**

Ella se llevó la mano derecha a su broche

**- El Cristal de Plata le provocó algunas quemaduras, pero se recuperará-**

**- Pero tu misma estuviste de acuerdo en dejar de inquietarnos por el tema en demasía-**

Llegaron al sitio donde se compraban las meriendas y mientras esperaban ser atendidos Serena respondió

-** Lo sé, pienso que es conveniente disfrutar de esta calma antes que se desate la tempestad-**

Yaten contempló a la rubia y la entendió porque él había sentido lo mismo al ver a Seiya tirado en el suelo ese día. Por muy difíciles que fueran las cosas en el futuro debían de aprovechar al máximo el pequeño interludio que estaban viviendo. Finalmente fueron atendidos y ya con sus compras se dirigieron hacia el árbol bajo el cual siempre platicaban. Ahí decidieron tomar asiento.

**- Creo que hay otro punto que has dejado de lado: la pérdida de poderes que sufrieron las Outers-**

Cuando Yaten hizo alusión a eso recién Serena se percató que no le había preguntado a Luna acerca de eso. Recordó hacerlo más tarde.

**- No sabemos si eso ha sido permanente, quizás el enemigo tiene la capacidad de anular nuestros ataques, aunque…-**

**- Que cosa-** le dijo Yaten captando su duda

**- Sailor Venus atacó a Alphonse y yo también lo hice ****logrando lastimarlo así que analizando más la situación puede que se trate de algo más-**

Yaten afirmó la espalda en el tronco del árbol

**- ¿Que piensas que puede ser?-**

Serena pensó en la única explicación que tenía en mente

**- Hace mucho tiempo mi broche de transformación sufrió un fuerte golpe y debido a eso se estropeó y durante ese tiempo no pude intervenir en las peleas-**

**- ¿Crees que algo parecido les haya sucedido?-**

**- Si puede ser-**

**- ¿A las cuatro al mismo tiempo?-**

El tono de voz de Yaten más su recelosa mirada le dejó más que claro el rechazo rotundo a su supuesto.

**- Lo sé es una pésima teoría pero es la única que se me ocurre-**

**- Ellas te culparon a ti por lo sucedido-**

Serena tuvo un pequeño dolor en su corazón, si bien había aceptado el hecho de que sus ex amigas jamás aceptarían su relación con Seiya aún recordaba todos los buenos momentos con ellas, no era fácil enterrar todos esos recuerdos de forma tan abrupta.

**- Es una locura, hace mucho tiempo que ellas dejaron de ser prioridad en mi vida-**

**- Deben de estar muy atemorizadas, por como se han comportado contigo y más aún si te responsabilizan de su desgracia-**

**- mm…-**

No tenía más opinión con respecto a ese tema.

**- Quizás sea una buena idea que piensen que tú eres la culpable. A lo mejor esto las ayuda a doblegar su orgullo-**

**- O a odiarme el triple-**

**- Puede ser, pero definitivamente alguna consecuencia producirá todo esto-**

Yaten tomó una hoja del árbol y comenzó a jugar con ella. Serena había aprendido a leer su lenguaje corporal y eso significaba que Yaten deseaba decirle algo pero que aún no decidía como hacerlo ni que palabras utilizar.

**- ****¿Hay algo más de lo que quieras platicar Yaten? creo que te conozco bastante como para captar que quieres decirme algo pero no sabes como empezar-**

**- Oh si tú que me conoces a la perfección- **le dijo él sin gracia

**- Vamos escúpelo-**

El buscó la mirada de Serena y ella se sorprendió por la seriedad en su mirada

**- Hay algo que quiero hacer y prefiero platicarlo primero contigo-**

*******SyS*******

**Hola a todosssssssssssss! aqi les traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta historiaa qe se ha transformado en mi orgullo grazias a sus lindos i afectuosos comentarios! en serio me inspiran cada dia más. Con respecto a este y el proximo capitulo, he qerido darles un pequeño respiro a los personales i dejar qe desarrollen un poco más sus vidas privadas porque ya les hacia un poco de falta!. Serena y Seiya estan en paz y felices, pero sucederá una pequeña situacion qe remecerá su circulo mas cercano. con respecto a Darien se enterara de algo trascendental i sorpreesa! habrá un giro inesperado en la vida de unos de los personajes!. Deseo qe el capitulo sea de su gusto, espero sus reviews preguntas i comentarios! i hasta luegooooooooo besos!**

**peluches 0901: olaa amiga! grazias por tu paciencia eso del parentesco es una gran sorpesa i más aun teniendo en cuenta qe los tres hermanos son su descendencia eso puede ocasionar ciertos problemas. Con respecto a la pareja Yaten y Mina, como el titulo del capitulo lo dice se avecinan cambios desicivos entre ellos. y Con respecto a uestra pareja preferida nos aplegramos qe esten bien i creo qe seguiran asi por un buen rato (creo jiji). Muchas graxzas por tus palabras i si actualizare lo mas pronto qe pueda un besoo i te nos leemos!**

**Miriamelle: ola amiga! por fin esa hermosa pareja está junta i con respecto a Darien uii! me da un poco de pesar su estado pero eso no qiere decir que dejará llevar a cabo sus planes!. Con respecto a Rei -Yaten - Mina tienes mucha razon! ya veras la razon qe tienes! jjajaja un beso amigaa i espero tu comentario como siempre!**

**Serena Princesita Hale: ola amiga! me alegra mucho qe mi capitulo te haya causado tantas emociones, afortunadamente este está un poco mas tranquilo! en este capitulo Seiya entendio que en el fondo no era solo él qien compartia algo con ese hombre i eso lo hac estar más trnaqilo pero de vez en cuando sus dudas volveran , la conversacion de Rei y Yaten traera repercusiones i con respecto a la reaccion de la Reina con respecto a Serena, lo veremos en el proximo capituo! un beso i espero tu review aiosss**

**Princesita Lunar de Kou: Ola amigaa dejame decir qe amo tus comentarioss me hacen analizar mi propia historia i a la vez me causan mucha risa!. Seiya esta bien si! i si bien tiene un poco de temor por conocer su relacion con Alphonse, su tan caracteristico egocentrismo se mantiene i encanta como siempre!. Con respecto a Darien pues... digamos ´que esta en una situacion critica i depende totalmente de las acciones de otras personas i cuando se entere de eso no le gustará para anda!. por ultimo con respecto a Yaten i Rei defintivamente tienen algo en comun. geazias por tus comentarios amiga! i esperoo paciente el proximo un beso i adios**

**Megumisakura: ola linda! grazias por tu comentasrio i espero leeerte en el peoximo capitulo chaooo**

**lili: Ola amiga espero qe mi retardo no haya sido mucho. Y si el comportamiento de Darien es una lastima pero aun está a tiempo de revertirlo solo depende deél. espero tu comentario un besoooo**

**Antitos Kou Leto : Olaaaaaaaaaaa! gracias por tus palabras. Y tienes tazon habria sido muy trsite que Seiya se hubiera dejado influenciar por ese tipo pero afortunadamente no fue así. ha sido una lastima que loshayan interrumpido pero no será la unica vez que esten juntos no?espero que este nuevi capitulo te agrade espero tu comentario un beso i adiosss**

**serenity 824: olaa amiga! tienes razon la maniobra de esas dos fue muy arriegada! con respecto a los demas creo que Darien está a un paso de convertirse en un ser como Alphonse, pero aun tiene esperanzas. espero leerte en el proximo capitulo un abrazo!**

**SEIRIEN: olaaa amigaa muchas grazias por tus palabras me llegaron mucho en serio comentarios como el tuyo hacen qe sienta muchos deseos de seguir escribiendo :) me agrada qe te guste el enfoque de mi historia i espero leeerte en este capitulo tambien como siempre! un besoo i noss leeemos**

**Rei- Prinsess-Mars: ola lindaa i grazias por amar mi historia! i aqi esta el capitulo nuevo tan rapido como pude! espero sigas leyendo mi historia como yo la tuya :) besosi nos leemos**

**Aailsa Teiff: ola amigaa grazias por darte el tiempo de leer toda mi historiaa! i qe bien aprecies el cambio qe le qise dar a la personalidad de Serena, espero tu comentario i noss leemos chauuu**

**SEREYA: olaa amiga! grazias por encontrar interesante mi historia i espero leerte en ente capitulo besos i nos leemos**


	23. ¿Borrón y cuenta nueva?

Capítulo XXIII **¿Borrón y cuenta nueva?**

"_**Nuestras dudas son traidoras y a menudo nos hacen perder las cosas buenas que pudiéramos haber conseguido" (William Shakespeare).**_

Serena escupió como un grifo abierto el jugo que acababa de beber y Yaten le pasó un pañuelo para que se secara. Aún mantenía su cara seria a la espera que su amiga dijera algo

**- Lo siento Yaten creo que mi cerebro acaba de jugarme una broma**** y me he quedado dormida o algo así-**

**- mm… n****o es una broma, es cierto-**

**- ¡ESTO- NO- ESTA-PASANDO!-**

La rubia apoyó su cabeza sobre sus piernas negando repetitivamente.

**- Serena tranquilízate no seas tan melodramática-**

Ella alzó su cabeza y vio que su amigo estaba muy controlado a diferencia de ella que parecía una desquilibrada mental.

**- ¡Acaso no te das cuenta del lío que se armará!-**

Él rodó los ojos. Inspiró y expiró continuamente mientras que Yaten la observaba con una de sus cejas alzadas y la comisura de sus labios formando casi una sonrisa.

**- Eres tan exagerada-**

**- ¡No puedes la****nzarme una cosa así sin aviso! pero claro eres hombre jamás entenderías-**

Serena tomó la caja de jugo y bebió una gran cantidad de su contenido. Estaba enojada por la displicencia de su amigo, ella no estaba exagerando sino que era él quien no le estaba dando la real importancia al asunto.

**- No creo que sea para tanto, es solo… algo que he pensado estos últimos días-**

**- Si, claro como digas- **dijo refunfuñando

Yaten tomó una de sus manos y la obligó a mirarlo de frente.

**- Serena… eres prácticamente la única amiga que tengo y tu opinión es muy importante para mí, no me tomaría la molestia de soportar tus gritos y tus reacciones ****dramáticas sino fuera así ¿Dime habría algo de malo en ello?-**

Bueno… al parecer esto no se trataba de una jugarreta de Yaten, se veía un poco aproblemado y considerando su personalidad eso ya era mucho decir además… también era su amigo y no lo podía abandonar ahora… aunque hiciera lo que quería hacer.

**- ****Sería muy extraño-**

**- Pero no malo-**

**- ¿En que momento sucedió esto que no me di cuenta?-**

**- Creo que tu preocupación por Seiya fue mayor que ese instinto que dices tener y a decir verdad tampoco es algo de publico conocimiento. De hecho eres la primera en enterarte-**

_- Oh Dios perfecto-_pensó Serena.

**- Dime Yaten ****¿lo estás haciendo para encubrir otra intención? porque eso sí sería malo y no lo permitiría-**

**- No existe ninguna intención escondida en esto-**

Serena lo miró a los ojos y lamentablemente le creyó. A estas alturas hubiera preferido descubrir que le mentía.

**-**** Te creo pero debo ser honesta contigo… pienso que es un grave error Yaten y me temo que en cierta medida afectará a todos -**

Yaten la miró y asintió agradeciendo la honestidad de su amiga.

**- No lo sé pero a decir verdad tampoco creo que le importe a alguien… Yo ya te lo había dicho antes, que había terminado… solo que dentro de mí estaba aguardando algo. Fui un tonto y ya no lo seré más-**

Serena lo miro

**- Pero Yaten una cosa así no se puede simplemente tirar al olvido ****es…-**

Él intentó disimular el sufrimiento que lo embargaba pero no lo logró.

**- ¿Y crees que no lo sé?, sabes perfectamente lo mal que me he sentido pero no puedo estar así por siempre Serena, si hemos decidido vivir en este lugar no ha sido para sufrir así que eso haré más, no me es fácil no te puedo mentir, pero lo estoy intentando con todas mis fuerzas y necesito saber que tu estarás allí para apoyarme-**

En ese momento un alto chico vestido con el uniforme del equipo de natación se acercó a ellos. Venía con el pelo rubio húmedo y a lo lejos destacaban sus verdes ojos. Al momento de entrar en contacto con el árbol que los cobijaba se agachó un poco.

**- Hola-** dijo sonriente enfocando su mirada más en Serena que en Yaten

**- Eh…** **Hola-** respondió Serena con una tímida sonrisa

Serena sintió como el cuerpo de Yaten se acercaba sutilmente a ella. _Machos posesivos- _pensó con burla.

**- ****Disculpa pero no se quien eres-**

**- Soy Thomas alumno de último año-**

Estiró su mano para estrecharla con Serena y ella devolvió el saludo

**- Soy Serena-**

**- Y**** yo soy Yaten-** dijo el chico estirando su mano también

**- Mucho gusto-** dijo el muchacho educadamente

Serena estaba tratando de imaginar como este chico había podido saber de ella

**-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo Thomas?-**

Él se pasó la mano por el cabello y eso lo hizo ver muy tierno.

**- He venido formalmente a hacerte una invitación. ****El equipo de basketball dará una gran fiesta en una casa en la playa y bueno queremos que tú-** le dijo mirándola a lo ojos**- tus amigas y amigos asistan a ella-**

_¿Como?_ fue la enorme pregunta que pensó en decir Serena pero eso la habría dejado como una retardada. Nunca lo había visto y por lo tanto nunca había hablado ni estado con él. Este era el día de lo subnormal. Se dio cuenta que llevaba bastante tiempo vagando, al percatarse de la expresión expectante de Thomas y del codo de Yaten que golpeaba sus costillas.

**- Ah… eh…****muchas gracias es muy amable de tu parte-**

**- Por nada, nos complacería mucho tu presencia**-

_O__key- _pensó Serena _-ese tú fue muy pronunciado._

**- Y la de sus amigos también-** agregó Yaten

**- Por supuesto-**dijo el chico sonriéndole

Serena cruzó las manos sobre su regazo

**- Este… veré si yo y mis amigos podemos ir-**

**- Está bien. Nos veremos por ahí. Adiós. Ah y por cierto. Sacas muy bien-**

El le dio una última mirada y luego se marchó.

**- Si… por ahí…adiós-**

Serena vio por donde se iba el chico aún atónita ¿Qué le había tratado de decir?

**- ****¿Me podrías explicar que fue todo eso?-**

**- No tengo la menor idea-** dijo ella sinceramente

Serena se percató como una risa maliciosa se formaba en el rostro de Yaten

**- ¡Oh a mi hermanito esto le encantará!-**

**- Yaten no es necesario que vayas con el cuento**-

**- ¡****Es absolutamente necesario!-**

Serena cerró los ojos imaginando la reacción de Seiya al enterarse de esto.

**- Eres un ser maligno. Y pensar que este día solo está empezando-**

Él estiró su mano para ayudar a ponerse de pie a la rubia y cuando lo hizo notó que ella no soltó su enganche. La miró y ella le dijo seriamente.

**- Eres un grandísimo testarudo y esa sería suficiente razón como para irme… pero estoy aquí. Querías mi apoyo, pues no tienes que pedirlo****. Siempre lo tendrás, pero nunca olvides esta plática y en como te lo advertí-**

* * *

Horas más tarde todos se encontraban reunidos en el Crow Center después de clases. Serena les había contado a sus amigas y a Taiki el extraño acercamiento que había tenido con Thomas en el recreo.

**- ****¡Te han invitado a una fiesta!- **gritó Mina

**- No solo a mí sino que a todos nosotros- **dijo Serena bebiendo de su malteada de forma relajada bajándole el perfil a la situación

**-¡Es completamente fabuloso!****-**

**- Y porque razón****, porque a ti y a nosotros?- **preguntó Lita

Serena se encogió de hombros pues se había hecho la misma pregunta

**- Ni idea-**

**- ¿Y en que lugar es?-** preguntó Amy

**- Es en la playa el fin de semana. M****e dio un mapa para llegar hasta allá-**

Serena puso sobre la mesa el papel en donde estaba dibujada la forma de llegar al sitio de la fiesta

**¡En la playa Oh tenemos que ir!-**dijo Mina tomando la mano de Serena fuertemente

**- Ir adonde- **preguntó Seiya quién oportunamente había llegado a integrarse a la plática

El chico tomó asiento al lado de su novia y besó fugazmente sus labios. Todos los demás guardaron un lúgubre silencio, algunos bebiendo de sus vasos y otros mirando por la ventana. Serena comenzó a juguetear con una servilleta.

**- Verás Seiya…-**

**- Esto será grandioso-** susurró Yaten

**- Guarda silencio-** le dijo Taiki golpeándolo en el estómago, acción que Seiya no entendió

**- ¿Conoces a Thomas el capitán del equipo de ****basketball?- **le preguntó Serena

**- Si, me lo he topado en los camarines del gimnasio varias veces ¿porque?-**

**- Me…-** Mina carraspeó y Serena se rectificó al instante**- nos invitó a una fiesta-**

La mandíbula de Seiya cayó a lo menos tres metros y Yaten buscó dentro de su bolsillo su celular para inmortalizar este momento, pero solo alcanzó a sacar una sola fotografía antes que Lita le arrebata el aparato de las manos. Serena tocó la mano de Seiya pero su cuerpo se encontraba rígido y de pronto de la nada dio un salto en su propio asiento.

**- ¡Lo sabía! ¡La dejo sola medio día y mira lo que sucede! ¡Y donde estaban ustedes para protegerla de ese…!-**

**- Yo estaba con ella-** dijo Yaten tranquilamente

**- ¿Y?-** pregunto Seiya como si fuera algo obvio

**- ¿Y? ¿Que querías que hiciera que me lanzara sobre él como un animal? solo se acercó para invitarla a una fiesta-**

**- ¿solo a ti bombom?- **la voz de Seiya sonaba cada vez más mortificada

**- Yaten…-** el tono de Serena era más una orden que una invitación a ser honesto.

**- Nos invitó a todos-**

Cuando se hubo calmado un poco cayó fuertemente en su asiento y abrazó posesivamente a Serena.

**- No puedo creerlo… ocho horas…y deciden abalanzarse sobre mi bombom-**

Serena trató de zafarse del abrazo pues su novio le estaba quitando el aire.

**- Seiya creo que estás exagerando un poquito… no se lanzó a mí, solo se acercó gentilmente me dio la mano y…-**

**- ¿Tocó tu mano? ¿Se atrevió a tocar tu mano?-**

Seiya tomó ambas manos de Serena y las encerró en la suya. La rubia estaba prácticamente inmovilizada. Eso desató las disimuladas risas de todos los presentes

**- Es como ver a un cavernícola de la edad de piedra-** dijo Yaten al fin

**- Tu…-** indicó con el dedo a su hermano- **guarda silencio eres un pésimo guardaespaldas-**

Serena trató de abrirse paso entre los brazos de Seiya que parecían una jaula y cuando al fin lo logró lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Ahora la enojada era ella y su novio lo entendió, pues se hecho un poco hacia atrás para esperar su turno.

**- ****¡Seiya Kou no necesito de un guardaespaldas, me se defender perfectamente sola, soy una mujer independiente como tú mismo me haz dicho y Thomas no me hizo nada malo solo platicó conmigo me hizo una invitación y nada más!-**

**- Pero bombom…-** dijo él sumisamente

**- ¡bombom nada! no soy una cosa que necesita permiso de alguien para ser tocada además tengo derecho a tener amigas y amigos por igual- **

**- Así se habla compañera**- dijo Yaten alzando su dedo pulgar mientras que Serena bebía de su malteada para refrescarse luego del acalorado momento que había tenido.

- **Y si todos están de acuerdo iremos a esa fiesta, nos hace falta una buena dosis de diversión-**

**- ¡Estoy comp****letamente de acuerdo contigo!-** gritó Mina

**- Supongo que irás hermanito-** lanzó Yaten

**- Y dejar que ese tipo se acerque a mi novia en mi ausencia ¡jamás!-**

**- Muy bien entonces a la playa será- **dijo Amy en una tierna sonrisa

**- Genial-** masculló Seiya

**- Tendremos que avisarle a Rei-** dijo Lita

**- Yo le avisaré-** dijo Yaten, provocando que todas miradas se centraran en él

_Oh Dios grande y Todopoderoso_- pensó Serena -_aquí viene-_

**- ¿Tú?-** preguntó Seiya intrigado

**- Así es-**

**- ¿Como le avisarás tú?-** insistió su hermano

**- La iré a buscar hoy a la escuela. Rei y yo saldremos hoy en la tarde-**

* * *

El tenedor con el que Lita estaba comiendo su pastel cayó estrepitosamente a la mesa, Taiki y Amy quienes no se habían mirado en días lo hicieron como buscando respuestas en el otro, mientras que Seiya se atragantó con su malteada y como si hubiera estado preparada para esa reacción Serena le acarició la espalda y le proporcionó una servilleta. Curiosamente Mina se mantuvo en su asiento sin un atisbo de desconcierto.

**- Tú… y Rei… saldrán**- dijo su hermano al fin

Seiya no podría haber imitado mejor la expresión que ella mismo puso al enterarse de esa pequeña sorpresa.

**- ****Me acompañará a comprar unos libros y luego iremos por un café no es como una cita formal pero es algo así-**

**- Claro-** dijo Taiki casi tan asombrado como su hermano

Seiya miró a Yaten de forma muy grave y éste le devolvió la misma mirada

**- ¿Estás hablando en serio?-**

**- ¡Dios porque ustedes dos son tan desconfiados cuando se les cuenta algo!- **dando un vistazo a los novios-** estoy hablando en serio y no existe ningún propósito oculto. Tenemos los mismos gustos en lo que se refiere a libros y decidimos ir a visitar una librería que se inauguró hace poco-**

**- Está bien- **respondió Seiya dejando la servilleta a un lado de su vaso- **¿Alguien más que quiera sorprenderme de improviso? ¿Quizás tú Lita contrajiste matrimonio mientras yo estaba en el hospital? ¿O quizás tú Taiki decidiste ir a vivir a Siberia?-**

Los aludidos negaron mientras que Yaten fulminaba con su mirada a Seiya

**- Será**** mejor que hablemos de esto en otro momento-**

**- ¡A mi me parece que este momento es perfecto para que me expliques que demonios estás pensando! !Acaso has perdido la razón!-**

Se sentía como perdido en la dimensión desconocida, había estado fuera menos de media semana y le dejaban caer esta bomba sin anestesia. No comprendía a su hermano, viajó a la tierra para intentar tener algún tipo de relación con una mujer pero invitaba a salir a otra que encima era amiga de la primera. El no estar al tanto de la vida de Yaten lo molestó y también le provocó una punzada de dolor y arrepentimiento por no prestar más cuidado a su alrededor. Este definitivamente era un llamado de atención. No pudo evitar clavar sus ojos en Mina. ¿Qué pensaría ella de todo esto?, suponiendo que sintiera algo por su hermano debería estar atónita, enojada y triste aunque si lo estaba disimulaba muy bien. Cuando pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo que Serena cambiaba de posición se concentró en su novia. Había cruzado los brazos a la altura del pecho y tenía el ceño fruncido. Estaba molesta con él por su actitud, pero ella más que nadie debería entender su reacción…

**- ****Seiya no seas grosero con Yaten, el sabrá lo que hace además no debes de entrometerte en asuntos ajenos**-¿Qué rayos…? Mina era su amiga. Tendría que estar odiándolo… pero Yaten también lo era… y bueno si era tan cercana a ambos quizás estuviera enterada de cosas que él desconocía, así que la expresión en el rostro de bombom era una clara advertencia de que no se entrometiera en cosas que no le correspondían.

Él notó lo incómodo que se encontraban su hermano y amigas y se dio cuenta que bombom tenía razón al haberle reprendido de esa manera, además la única forma de sonsacarle mayor información a esa almeja que tenía por pariente era siendo comprensivo.

**- Lo siento no fue mi intención hacerlos pasar un mal rato y Yaten perdóname por hablarte así... creo que no es la instancia para platicar, ya tendremos tiempo-**

Seiya le sonrió un poco avergonzado a sus amigos y especialmente a Yaten. Los demás le sonrieron de vuelta y trataron de continuar con sus conversaciones, aunque después de tal revelación se les hacía muy difícil. Serena besó una de las mejillas de Seiya aprobando el cambio en su comportamiento. Yaten estiró uno de sus brazos y golpeó su hombro. Sabía que Serena tenía que ver en esto, pero de todas formas se sentía bien que dos de las personas que más le importaban no le juzgaran, aunque no lo aprobaran del todo.

**- Gracias hermanito-**

Mina estaba ida mientras todo esto pasaba. Su cabeza revivía la conversación que había tenido pocas horas antes con Rei, razón por la cual la noticia de su salida con Yaten no le había afectado más de lo que ya lo había hecho, después de todo su decisión estaba tomada y no había nada que pudiera hacer.

_-__Flash- back-_

_Mina iba corriendo hacia el patio posterior del colegio. Le había llegado por medio del celular un mensaje de Rei en donde le decía que tenía que platicar con ella. Las relaciones entre ambas no estaban malas, pero si un tanto extrañas principalmente desde la fiesta en honor a Seiya. Quizás Rei se había molestado por no recibir respuesta por parte de ella al preguntarle que le sucedía o quizás era algo más, pero de todos modos tenía la impresión de que hoy lo sabría._

_Se sentó en las gradas a esperar. Sentía un hormigueo en el estómago y no sabía porque. De lejos divisó a su amiga y cuando llegó a la gran reja que protegía la escuela la escaló sin problemas. Rei estaba seria, más de lo normal y tomó asiento a su lado_

_**- A eso se le llama invasión a la propiedad-**_

_Rei arregló su cabello_

_**- Pues demándame-**_

_Lo que antes podría haber causado gracia en Mina esta vez no resultó y Rei pudo percatarse de ello. Era tan evidente que tenía algo reprimido que le impedía ser la de siempre y no le gustó. Le causaba mucha molestia que de un momento a otro su amiga se hubiera transformado en un ser introvertido incapaz de expresar lo que sentía o hacerse escuchar, porque definitivamente tenía que decir algo. Movió su pierna casi de forma inconciente tratando de liberar un poco su enojo._

_**- Mina… ¿hay algo que quieras decirme?-**_

_El movimiento de la pierna de Rei cesó y aguardó una respuesta_

_**- ¿Viniste solo a preguntarme eso otra vez?- **__le dijo la rubia cambiando inmediatamente su estado de ánimo a uno más reservado_

_**- Así es-**_

_Mina se levantó de su asiento y se mantuvo de pie dándole la espalda a su amiga_

_**- Pues te responderé lo mismo que ayer, no tengo nada que decir-**_

_Se dio la vuelta y se recostó sobre un arco de fútbol. Rei la observó en silencio._

_**- Porque será que no te creo-**_

_**- Quizás estas viendo problemas donde no los hay-**_

_**- O a lo mejor si los hay pero eres tú la que no quiere ver-**_

_Mina se cruzó de brazos y miró fijamente a Rei. Realmente se estaba cansando de estos constantes interrogatorios a los que últimamente estaba siendo sometida._

_**- Entonces dime porque estoy molesta-**_

_**- Te incomoda que platique con Yaten-**_

_El rostro de la rubia se endureció pero no manifestó ninguna emoción. Sabía que la conversación inevitablemente iba a derivar en ese tema y sinceramente no quería que eso sucediera. Pero Rei le había soltado esa pregunta- que mas parecía una afirmación- de forma tan precipitada que aunque apenas había podido pestañear. Debía de idear la respuesta más convincente que se le ocurriera. Rei se acercó a ella y tomó sus manos._

_**- Mina por favor dime lo que está pasando por tu cabeza soy tu amiga y no te voy a juzgar, solo quiero saber lo que te está sucediendo, si tienes algo que decirme ¡hazlo!-**_

_La aludida miró a su amiga con serenidad y trató de decir lo que creía correcto_

_**- No me molesta que hables con Yaten no tendría porqué, no somos nada nisiquiera amigos. Creo que él solo fue una ilusión que fue menguando a medida que me relacionaba más con él hasta darme cuenta que somos completamente incompatibles. Jamás voy a tener la complicidad que tiene con Serena o gustos en común como contigo, es duro darse cuenta de ello pero es mejor así-**_

_**- El que tú creas que no eres compatible con una persona no hace la relación menos especial, además eso no debiera de ser un impedimento para acercarte a él-**_

_Mina se alejó bruscamente de Rei y guardó distancia._

_**- Pues para mí si lo es. Deseo estar con una persona que disfrute de las mismas cosas que yo, que esté en igual sintonía que yo-**_

_Rei hizo una mueca con su boca_

_**- Me estás mintiendo-**_

_**- No es así**__-_

_Se acercó aún más a su amiga tanto que tomó su brazo y lo apretó fuertemente_

_**- Sabes que es así-**_

_Mina se sacudió bruscamente y arrugó el ceño_

_**- ¡Ya basta Rei no estoy mintiendo!, se que al principio alucinaba por Yaten y quería estar con él a toda costa pero las personas cambian y yo lo hice. ¡Y no deseo hablar más de este tema déjame en paz!-**_

_Mina estaba sonroj__ada. Rei finalmente la había hecho reaccionar y no había respondido de la mejor manera, pero ya estaba harta de que todo el mundo de un momento a otro se interesaba de lo que ella sentía o no sentía por Yaten. Era absurdo y creía que con este ataque de histeria no tendría que volver a tocar el asunto con nadie. _

_**- Está bien te prometo que no volveré a hablarte de esto, pero antes hay algo que quiero decirte-**_

_Mina asintió._

_**- Somos amigas y por mí parte deseo que eso se siga manteniendo así, que entre nosotras haya confianza y honestidad. El día de ayer Yaten me invitó a salir y creí justo que lo supieras de mi boca. Le dije que no era una buena idea argumentando que Seiya aún estaba delicado de salud y debíamos preocuparnos por él, pero en realidad lo hice por ti, porque podrías sentirte traicionada o engañada, pero tú me has dicho que no sientes nada por él y yo creo en ti, así que le llamaré y le diré que sí. Él es una persona muy interesante y quiero conocerlo. No te**__**ngo intenciones amorosas por él… por ahora, pero me agrada su compañía, no pretendía hacer nada a tus espaldas y antes de hacer cualquier cosa decidí primero charlar contigo-**_

_Dentro de todo el asombro que eso podría haberle causado… no se sorprendió tanto. Parecía descabellado pero ella no era tonta ni mucho menos ciega. Había visto como en tres días Yaten y Rei se habían convertido en los nuevos amigos inseparables tan rápido como había sucedido con Serena. _

_El cerebro de Mina comenzó a maquinar de forma atropellada. Yaten había vuelto a la tierra según él para acompañar a su hermano pero eso no era cierto había otra razón que no era Serena. Ella mismo se lo había dicho dos veces, eso quería decir que probablemente ella sabía de que se trataba y ahora él de pronto se veía cercano a Rei… el cambio de Yaten tenía que ser ocasionado por una mujer y si no era Serena… Oh eso le hizo saltar el corazón tan fuerte que dio un respingo. Tendría que haberlo sabido…!claro que tonta había sido!_

_Siempre se trató de Rei. Como podía siquiera haber imaginado que Yaten podría quererla, ella que lo había molestado y acosado en el pasado… en cambio su amiga era distinta era muy linda, ordenada y sabía comportarse y decir lo preciso, más parecida a Yaten de lo que jamás ella podría serlo. Eso le causó un dolor que nunca había sentido antes Era el peso de la realidad, ella que jamás tomaba las cosas demasiado en serio ahora sentía como la realidad de la situación la sacudía hasta el punto de dejarla media aturdida._

_**- Oh vaya… me siento un poco mareada-**_

_De todo lo que había estado en su cabeza eso fue lo único que pudo decir en voz alta. No estaba demostrando mucha inteligencia mi mucho menos calma pero no había nada más que pudiera ni quisiera decir. Le había dicho a Rei que Yaten no le importaba… ahora solo tendría que poner en práctica eso. Dejaría de comportarse como una niñita en todo a lo que se refiera a este tema y tomaría la situación con altura de miras. No se lamentaría por los rincones por una cosa que escapaba completamente de sus manos ni tampoco tomaría represalias contra Yaten, después de todo él no tenía la culpa de fijarse en otra persona y en cuanto a Rei…_

_**- Mina si tú me dijeras en este mismo instante que en realidad si te importa desisto de todo y olvidaremos esta conversación. Solo tienes que decírmelo Mina tú eres más importante que cualquier cosa lo sabes. Así que solo dilo**__**, por favor dímelo-**_

_Rei… la estaba mirando con nada más que preocupación en los ojos, no había engaño en ellos, su amiga estaba siendo totalmente sincera mientras que ella le había mentido en la cara para hacerse la fuerte y había terminado mucho peor ¿Como podía arruinarle la felicidad solo porque las cosas no estaban resultando como ella hubiera esperado…? no podía ser así de egoísta. Si alguna de las dos tenía la posibilidad de ser feliz no tenía ningún derecho de poner obstáculos en ello, al contrario tendría que aceptarlo y aprender a vivir con ese peso._

_Deseaba decirle que la quería y que la apoyaría aunque dejara el corazón en el camino pero no pudo, tenía temor que sus emociones la siguieran traicionando, así que prefirió callar Ella era una guerrera, se levantaría de esta caída y volvería a ser la de antes. Borraría toda ilusión que pudiera haber creado en torno a Yaten, esa etapa se terminaba ahora y aquí. _

_Así que abrazó a su amiga, derramó un par de lágrimas y lo dejó ir._

_Fin flash-back_

**-Eh Mina-** le decía Serena al mismo tiempo que pasaba una de sus manos delante de los ojos de su amiga **-¡Hey Mina!-**

La aludida volvió al presente y se encontró con el rostro de Serena prácticamente sobre el suyo

**- ¿Mina estás bien?-**

Ella pestañeó un par de veces y luego sonrió

**- Si Sere estoy bien-**

Serena la analizó con ojo clínico

**- Tú ya estabas enterada de esto ¿verdad?, por eso no te sorprendiste ni nada****-**

Mina asintió

**- Y como…- **dijo Serena sin terminar la frase

**- Rei me lo contó hace un rato. Me dijo que no quería que yo me enterara por otra persona y fue lo mejor, me sirvió para asimilarlo-**

**- Lo siento tanto Mina… -**

**- ¿Tú también ya lo sabias cierto? fuimos las únicas personas en esta mesa que no saltaron de su asiento ni derramaron malteada por todos lados-**

Serena sonrió

**- Yaten quiso contármelo antes que a nadie-**

Mina afirmó como corroborando algo

**- Él realmente confía en ti-**

Serena torció la boca y arrugó el ceño

**- Es un tonto no sabe el gran error que está cometiendo**

Mina tocó con su dedo índice la gran arruga en la frente de su amiga y trató de hacerla desaparecer

**- No creo que esto sea un error. Rei es una gran mujer y**** nuestra amiga. Se merece un poco de felicidad, así que no te pongas triste ni te enojes con él-**

Serena tomó la mano de su amiga y la apretó

**- Pero ****Mina… él… tú-**

**- No digas eso Serena eso nunca fue cierto-**

Serena la miró un poco confundida.

**-Pero Mina…-**

Mina negó y agachó la cabeza.

**- Tú me lo advertiste Serena, me dijiste que él no era igual a Seiya y yo no lo tomé en cuenta. Debí de ser más valiente y dejar de comportarme como una inmadura-**

**- Esto no es tu culpa Mina-**

**- Ni tampoco es culpa de Yaten ni mucho menos de Rei-**

**- Pero…pero-**

Mina levantó finalmente la cabeza y tapó con una de sus manos la boca de su amiga. Si quería superar este problema lo menos que necesitaba eran las dulces y reconfortantes palabras de su amiga. No quería llorar al menos no aún, lo estaba haciendo tan bien, no quería defraudarse a sí misma.

**- Pero nada Sere****… hay cosas que simplemente están destinadas a suceder tarde o temprano como tú y Seiya… y hay otras que por mucho que esperes no ocurrirán. No puedo pasarme esperando toda una vida algo que no será y lo mío con Yaten no fue ni será-**

Serena vio como los ojos de su amiga se nublaban y quiso gritarle que esto era una enorme equivocación, pero no tuvo corazón para causarle más pena, así que simplemente asintió y no dijo nada más.

* * *

Luna caminaba seriamente por la calle. Si bien le hubiera gustado que se tratara de un paseo encantador especialmente con el bello día aún se mantenía a pesar de la hora, no era así. Voluntariamente se había ofrecido para concertar una importante reunión que tal vez indicaría las directrices que se iban a seguir en el futuro próximo.

Le molestaba hacer las cosas a espaldas de Serena pero el instinto casi maternal de querer ahorrarle la mayor cantidad de malos ratos y sufrimientos era más fuerte. Aún así su amiga había intuido que existían cosas que de las que guardaba reserva y afortunadamente respetaría ese silencio, pero Luna sabía que no por mucho tiempo. El cambio en la actitud de Serena incluía el hecho de querer hacerse cargo por sí misma de los problemas que caían sobre todos. En realidad siempre había sido así pero con un gran detalle que hacía la diferencia. Antes enfrentaba a los enemigos y al mismo tiempo sufría ante la posibilidad de ocasionar más daño del que estaba combatiendo pero ahora tenía algo que defender más importante que cualquier otra cosa y por él era capaz de iluminar hasta el último rincón de la galaxia con tal de velar por su vida. Eso era lo que Seiya producía en Serena. Luz.

Subió rápidamente hasta la azotea de un edificio y siguió pensando en Serena. Era por ella que estaba haciendo esto. Él último esfuerzo antes de contarle lo que sabía y que ella tomara sus propias decisiones.

Luna esperó por algunos minutos. No estaba nerviosa pero si impaciente por como iban a terminar las cosas. De pronto sintió como la intensidad del viento cambiaba y supo finalmente que su espera había acabado.

**- Debo decir que me has sorprendido-** dijo la recién llegada

Luna esperó algún otro comentario pero este no llegó.

**- He venido para concertar una reunión con ustedes-** respondió solemnemente Luna

Uranus la miró notoriamente sorprendida

**- Si te han enviado con el cometido de…-**

**- No es necesario que yo reciba una orden para hablar con ustedes. Esto es algo que nos interesa a todos así que será mejor que dejes a un lado tu orgullo y aceptes-**

Uranus se sobresaltó al oír el tono autoritario en la voz de Luna. Pero luego de un rato e intrigada por lo que la gatita tenía que decirles, asintió.

**- Nos vemos en ****tres días más y escucharemos lo que tienes que decir, eso es lo único que puedo prometerte-**

* * *

Seiya y Serena iban camino a casa de esta última y si bien iban cogidos de la mano no había mucho que decirse entre ellos. Necesitaban a lo menos unos momentos para deliberar y estudiar de mejor forma las últimas noticias.

**- Aún estoy en shock bombom-** dijo él al rato

**- Dímelo a mí. Este día fue realmente una locura, no terminaba de enterarme de una cosa cuando ya pasaba una más increíble-**

Seiya levantó su ceja

**- ****¿Te refieres a lo de Yaten o al hecho de ser invitada misteriosamente a una fiesta por un chico que se aprovechó de mi ausencia para seducirte?-**

Serena botó parte de su oxígeno en una exhalación

**- Voy a hacer de cuenta que no dijiste lo que dijiste y más aún, que no ocupaste la palabra ****"seducción" en esa frase-**

Pero Seiya no sonrió

**- Creo que ese hombre necesita urgentemente que alguien le explique que tú tienes novio-**

Serena siguió caminando unos pasos más adelante que Seiya y luego se dio vuelta con la mirada temeraria.

**- Te prohíbo terminantemente que armes de este acontecimiento un escándalo de proporciones. Tenemos mil cosas más en la cabeza y de la última que me preocuparía es de la invitación de un chico que apenas sé como se llama. Así que calma a esa bestia retrógrada que guardas dentro y enfoquémonos en lo que realmente importa. ¿Nos entendemos?-**

Seiya abrió la boca para protestar pero luego se retractó. Se necesitaba un tono enérgico y palabras así de claras para hacerlo entender. Así que asintió. Luego Serena se acercó y rozó su nariz con la suya.

**- Sabes muy bien que odio hablarte de esta forma, pero a veces me lo haces muy difícil****. ¿Te amo entiendes? Y para tu información solo deseo ser seducida por ti- **

Esa última parte logró sacar una risa arrogante a Seiya, simplemente no lo podía evitar. Serena besó sus labios y luego lo abrazó

**- No se como haces para amar a un hombre tan insoportable como yo. Me golpearía yo mismo si pudiera. Tienes razón bombom ****en todo lo que haz dicho. Eres mi cable a tierra-**

Ella sonrió dulcemente, él finalmente dejó un beso en su frente y emprendieron la marcha.

**- Ahora volvamos al tema principal-** propuso Serena

Seiya puso la mano libre sobre su mentón

**- ****Lo que sucedió está mal bombom. Yaten está actuando de forma muy apresurada, él no es así-**

**- Y Mina ha tomado esto demasiado a la ligera, eso tampoco es normal en ella-**

Seiya tomó los hombros de su novia y la hizo girar para quedar frente a frente.

**- ¿Qué haremos para ayudarlos?-**

Serena suspiró y cerró sus ojos. Cuando los abrió su novio aún esperaba su respuesta

**- Que hacer cuando las personas no quieren ser ayudadas…-**

**- ¿Ah?-**

Ella cruzó aún más su abrigo sintiendo de pronto una brisa fría.

**- A que hoy justamente hable con Mina sobre este tema y la cosa no se veía bien. Ella fue muy ruda con Yaten cuando él trató de acercarse y eso fue lo que hizo surgir todo este nuevo panorama. Yaten tenía toda la intención de realizar las cosas correctamente de pero es difícil cuando te rechazan-**

Y vaya que él sabia como debía de haberse sentido su hermano.

**- ¿Y porque Mina no hizo algo para remediar eso?-**

**- Porque es orgullosa y además dice que tiene miedo… yo se lo advertí, tenía el presentimiento de que Yaten se había cansado de esperar una señal de su parte, pero no pensé que sucediera tan pronto-**

Seiya patio una piedra metros más allá y puso las manos dentro de sus bolsillos.

**- No tenía idea de nada de esto y me hace sentir mal. Yaten es mi hermano y debiera de estar al tanto de su situación-**

Serena acarició su rostro tiernamente

**- Estuviste enfermo Seiya y todos estábamos preocupados más por ti que por nosotros mismos. Y seguramente como las cosas están relativamente en calma, el decidió contárnoslo recién ahora-**

El sonrió ante el contacto con la piel de ella, pero no fue suficiente para curar su congoja.

**- Eso no me hace sentir mejor bombom pero lo entiendo. Debo entender que tú sabías de todo esto antes que nosotros-**

Ella hizo una mueca.

**- Lo siento… pero Yaten me lo comentó. Yo no podía ir y gritarlo al viento aunque ganas no me faltaron****. Lo que si me extrañó y hasta me dolió un poco fue el hecho que Rei no me lo haya dicho… somos amigas y pensé que confiaba en mi-**

Serena bajó la vista, ahora los dos se sentían culpables

**- No te sientas mal bombom has pasado por tantas cosas últimamente que quizás no quiso abrumarte con mas problemas, pero estoy seguro que existe una explicación****. Taiki y yo por el contrario no tenemos ninguna excusa. Hemos sido unos desconsiderados con nuestro hermano-**

**- Seiya…** **-**

Ella trató de decir algo pero Seiya solo reanudó la marcha conciente de que Serena aún caminaba a su lado.

**- Está bien bombom, la única forma que tenemos los humanos de darnos cuenta de los errores es cuando te abofetean la cara sin aviso****, como hace un momento. No me he ocupado lo suficiente de mis seres queridos y debo remediarlo pero definitivamente la forma de hacerlo no es increpándolo frente a todos-**

**- Solo te sorprendiste-**

Él negó

**- Todos estaban sorprendidos pero nadie se puso a gritar salvo yo, así que eso no es una disculpa. Tengo que dejar de hacer eso bombom no es sano-**

Serena se mantuvo en silencio concediéndole en ese punto la razón.

**- El primer paso para remediar algo es reconocer que se tiene un problema-**

Seiya se frenó y tomó ambas manos de Serena dentro de las suyas. Bajó la mirada hacia sus dedos entrelazadas.

**- No quiero ser como él Serena. Tengo mucho miedo que un día ya no me importe lo que le suceda a los demás sino que solo vele por mí, que ya no me interese otra cosa que mi propio bienestar y que finalmente olvide lo que es amar y desear la felicidad de mis seres amados-**

La voz de Seiya sonaba profundamente abatida. Aquel hombre había logrado sembrar esa semilla de dudas e inseguridad dentro de él. No podía meterse dentro de su cabeza y arrancar de raíz esos sentimientos porque el daño ya estaba hecho. Lo único que podía hacer era ayudar a cerrar esa herida que con el tiempo desaparecería, convirtiéndose solo en un mal recuerdo. Tomó entre sus manos el rostro de Seiya y le sonrió.

**- Eso no te sucederá nunca bonito ¿y sabes porque? porque eres el hombre más amable y considerado de toda la tierra que sonríe dichoso solo con saber que los suyos también lo son y si por alguna incomprensible situación del destino eso llegara a pasar no te preocupes porque estaré toda la vida junto a ti para recordártelo-**

Seiya la rodeó de la cintura y enterró el rostro entre su cabello.

**- A veces pienso que no te merezco****, que debieras estar en otro sitio y no aquí con mis debilidades e inseguridades-**

Ella se revolvió, se separó del abrazo y con su dedo índice apuntó severamente al impresionado chico.

**- Ese es el único pensamiento que permitiré o más bien te obligaré a olvidar. Te prohíbo volver a decir eso tan ridículo Seiya Kou, me faltarían las horas y los días para decirte todo lo que una persona como tú merece-**

Seiya se le quedó mirando por largos minutos y quiso tener la capacidad de guardar en un cofrecito ese momento por toda la eternidad. Su corazón estaba lleno de incertidumbres y su alma batallaba día a día para no sumirse en la obscuridad pero absolutamente nada podría opacar jamás el resplandor que emanaba de la mujer que tenía frente a sus ojos.

El sol comenzó a bajar dando paso al atardecer. Esto le recordó mucho a aquella vez en la que ambos venían de vuelta de aquella iglesia y como se le había quedado mirando de la misma forma ensimismada y perdida a la vez.

Pero las cosas habían cambiado mucho desde ese entonces. En ese minuto aún pensaba que el universo poseía cosas, lugares o personas que podían maravillarlo o dejarlo así de aturdido, pero ahora creía imposible concebir que existiera algo más bello, abrumador e infinito que el brillo que desprendía su mirada y la calidez envolvía su corazón.

**- Yo no sé de qué color es el amor, a que huele, como sabe o que forma tiene… pero si fuera algo que pudiera ver o palpar con mis manos estoy seguro que sería como tú bombom porque cada vez que te miro, te escucho y te siento junto a mí descubro un poco más como sería****. Nunca habrá o se inventará algo que pudiera parecérsete siquiera. Tú y solo tú eres el amor-**

Serena tenía en su memoria las reminiscencias de dos existencias, una bastante larga pero ya añeja y otra aún por recorrer… y aún así no recordaba haber escuchado algo más hermoso y significativo antes.

A su mente vino aquella caminata con Seiya bajo este sol de media tarde solo meses atrás y le pareció curioso vivir ese instante por segunda vez, pero si la tierra giraba sobre su propio eje Serena entendió que la vida pasaba por ese mismo proceso y tarde o temprano las cosas irremediablemente vuelven a su punto de origen.

Había tenido al amor de su vida a tres pasos y sin embargo había caminado en dirección contraria, pero Seiya tenía razón. Los seres humanos solo se daban cuenta de sus errores cuando les daban en la cara. Cuando él se marchó no solo el mundo bajo sus pies se sacudió si no que todo su ser le gritaba que debía de hacer algo para cambiar las cosas pero no lo hizo y el golpe que sufrió con su partida fue tan fulminante que casi no pudo volver a levantarse.

Pero aquí estaba nuevamente sobre el mismo suelo bajo la misma luz y a la misma distancia que en el pasado, pero en esta ocasión en la senda correcta. Dio firme los tres pasos que no había podido dar. No solo Seiya sabía como era el amor, ella también. Estaba segura que el color del amor era azul profundo como sus ojos, que era cálido pero fuerte a la vez como su piel, que olía a los retoños de los árboles en primavera y su sabor era dulce, suave como sus labios.

**- ****Este es mi camino y tú eres mi amor- **

* * *

El último día de escuela ya había llegado. Era viernes, un día importante por muchas razones, algunas desconocidas para muchos. Milagrosamente las cosas seguían en calma, aunque Serena aún dudaba. Quizás sus amigas y amigos tenían razón y el enemigo finalmente había entendido que su empresa en la tierra no tenía ningún sentido. Le costaba creer en esa teoría, pero dada las circunstancias y como no tenía ninguna prueba para demostrar lo contrario mantendría por el momento sus temores en silencio.

Seiya tenía práctica de fútbol y aunque ella no había estado de acuerdo en que se integrara tan pronto al equipo considerando el accidente que había sufrido, no hubo forma de hacerlo desistir, según él era la forma que tenía de liberar tensiones y de aclarar su mente. Serena pensaba que solo le gustaba ir tras un balón, golpear a sus adversarios y por supuesto ganar.

Así que… como no había hecho planes con ninguno de sus amigos no tenía otra opción que esperarlo. No era su mejor panorama pero verlo siempre era agradable, aunque fuera con ropa deportiva y cubierto de sudor.

**- bomboncito tendrás el privilegio de verme en acción-**

Serena se sentó pesadamente en las gradas del patio exterior. El día estaba muy bonito así que quizás tomar un poco de sol no estaba tan mal.

**- Verte saltar sobre otros hombres no es algo que llamaría privilegio-**

**- ¡bombom somos machos! y amamos demostrar nuestra fuerza y amamos aún más que nuestras novias vean lo fuerte que somos-**

Ella bebió de su bebida y contuvo una carcajada. Ese comentario era absolutamente arcaico pero se veía tan orgulloso que no quiso arruinarle su momento

**- Déjame tus cosas yo las cuidaré-**

Seiya le pasó su bolso.

**- Como no voy a quererte ¿eh?-**

Serena sonrió y estiró sus brazos desde su asiento, Seiya la tomó de la cintura y la alzó en vuelo para terminar dándole un gran beso.

**- ****¡Hey romeo deja a tu chica y practica un rato con nosotros!-**

Ella miró por sobre el hombro de Seiya y vio como sus compañeros lo esperaban en el pasto, los saludó con la mano y ellos rieron. Era tiempo de dejarlo.

**- Vamos campeón ve a jugar y anota un touchdown por mi-**

El bajó corriendo las gradas y cuando estaba a punto de encontrarse con sus compañeros se dio la vuelta, formó un corazón con sus manos y con sus labios gesticuló dos palabras que hicieron sonreír de vuelta a Serena. _"Es tuyo"_, fue lo que él dijo.

Serena se halló luego sola y miró a ambos lados. Recién habían tomado asiento un par de chicas y al parecer veían la práctica. Uhm…solo esperaba que no estuvieran tras de Seiya, aunque eso no le molestó. Jamás era irrespetuoso con las niñas que se le acercaban, las saludaba y les hablaba gentilmente, pero nunca las miraba o las trataba como lo hacía con ella y la diferencia era tan notoria que ni siquiera era necesario recalcarles que ese hombre era suyo pues él mismo se había encargado de gritarlo a los cuatro vientos. Eso se sentía tan bien. Ser el orgullo de otra persona era un sentimiento impagable.

Escuchó gritos provenientes del campo y buscó inmediatamente a Seiya. Éste tenía en sus manos el balón y corría con unos de sus brazos extendidos esquivando a los jugadores del equipo contrario. Llegó a la zona de anotación y estrelló el balón sobre ella. Sus compañeros corrieron a abrazarlo. Cuando se vio librado de ellos corrió un poco más al centro del prado y con su dedo índice apuntó hacia donde estaba Serena y le sonrió.

_- Presumido-_ pensó Serena aunque no pudo negar que ese gesto le derritió el corazón.

A su lado derecho escuchó como esas chicas cuchicheaban emocionadas.

**- Es el chico más bello de toda la escuela-** dijo una de ellas, la rubia

**- Guarda silencio que te puede oír-** dijo la otra, la pelirroja

La rubia miró hacia donde estaba sentada Serena y ésta se sintió observaba

**- ¿Será cierto que son novios?-** le preguntó a su amiga quien también echó un vistazo hacia Serena

**- Eso he oído, aunque no tengo muchos conocidos en los cursos inferiores-**

_-Que curioso-_ pensó Serena. Que existieran personas que aún no estuvieran enteradas de su romance con Seiya le parecía raro considerando que su novio era feliz platicando con cualquier persona sobre ella y más raro aún que chicas mayores admiraran a Seiya. Al parecer su popularidad era más grande de lo que imaginaba.

**- Quizás solo son amigos-** dijo la rubia, la otra dudó

**- ¿Y que tendría que estar haciendo ella aquí?-**

**- Nosotras también estamos aquí y no somos sus novias, aunque que daría yo por eso-**

La pelirroja se acercó más a su amiga

**- A lo mejor lo acecha ya sabes como en esa película en la que la chica se obsesiona del muchacho y termina asesinando a todas sus posibles novias-**

Esa interesante teoría hizo sonreír a Serena y solo se calmó cuando se dio cuenta que el par de chicas había notado que ella estaba oyendo su plática no tan privada.

**- ¡Viste ya te escuchó!-** dijo la pelirroja

**- Pues ya que sabe de lo que estamos hablando, vayamos y preguntémosle de una buena vez-** respondió la rubia

Ambas se levantaron de su asiento y Serena miró hacia el campo de juego lo más desentendida que pudo.

**- Hola, disculpa-** dijo la rubia

Serena levantó la vista rápidamente simulando estar sorprendida

**- ¿Si en que puedo ayudarte?- **respondió Serena

Las dos chicas se quedaron un momento en silencio quizás evaluando a la posible competencia

**- Eh… verás hace un momento vimos como Seiya le dedicaba su anotación a alguien y como no hay nadie más aquí…-**

Definitivamente la pelirroja era la encargada de sacar la información mientras la rubia escudriñaba hasta el último poro de su piel

**- Oh ya veo-** dijo Serena sonriéndoles a ambas

En ese momento Seiya se detuvo en la esquina del campo y buscó la mirada de su novia. Serena percibió sobre ella sus ojos y volteó su cabeza. Tenia el ceño fruncido, claramente se estaba preguntando quienes eran esas chicas y si le estaban causando problemas. Estaba a punto de poner un pie fuera del pasto cuando un disimulado movimiento de la mano de Serena lo hizo retroceder. Se quedo ahí congelado y solo cambió su rígida postura cuando vio la sonrisa de su novia.

Las chicas observaron como el rostro de Seiya había pasado de la molestia a la tranquilidad solo por el hecho de saber que ella estaba bien.

**- Creo que hicimos enojar a Seiya-**dijo la rubia un poco temerosa

**- Disculpa no era nuestra intención incomodarte- **acotó la otra

Serena elevó su mirada hacia las dos mujeres que ahora la veían distinto

**- No me han causado nada de eso y por Seiya no se preocupen, suele ser un poco sobre protector y no se percata que a veces su comportamiento se puede malinterpretar-**

Serena les sonrió dulcemente a ambas y se le quedaron mirando absortas.

**- Ya entiendo porqué**** Seiya te cuida así. No solo eres hermosa sino que trasmites algo muy difícil de describir ¿Eres su novia verdad?-**

Serena sonrió y asintió

**- Entonces lo que dicen es cierto, que cuando Seiya está cerca de su novia todo el mundo desaparece ****de su vista. Hace un rato él se te quedó mirando de una forma tan intensa que mi piel se erizó-**

La otra amiga afirmó

**- Y no solo eso, durante todo el partido no ha hecho otra cosa más que buscarte a ti-**

Serena se encogió de hombros un poco apenada

**- Supongo que eso debiera de hacerme sentir halagada… pero tampoco deseo que se desconcentre por estar mirándome todo el tiempo-**

Ambas chicas se miraron extrañadas como no creyendo en esa falsa modestia pero al ver sus ojos las dudas se disiparon completamente

**- ¡Hey no te sientas mal! cualquier chica estaría fascinada de que Seiya Kou estuviera más interesada en ella que en un partido de fútbol… pero supongo que tú no eres cualquier chica y es por eso que está contigo-**

Serena jugó con el dobladillo de su falda, a eso obviamente no tenía una respuesta

**- Perdón por lo de hace un rato, solo hablábamos sin saber-**

Serena se encontró con sus miradas y movió las manos rápidamente

**- ¡Oh descuiden me causó mucha gracia! es una de las ideas más originales que he escuchado y eso que me he enterado de muchas-**

Eso hizo sentir un terrible remordimiento a las dos chicas, seguramente no era la primera vez que tenía que soportar habladurías a sus espaldas, debía de estar enfadada y aún así no había dejado de ser dulce en ningún momento. Esta chica era especial.

**- No te sientas mal solo son niñas envidiosas que quieren estar en tu lugar… pero ahora que lo he visto me parece imposible que otra mujer llegue a estarlo alguna vez-**

**- ¡Hey amor ven aquí a felicitarme!-** le gritó Seiya llamándola desde el línea más alejada del campo. Serena se puso de pie y tomó el bolso de su novio

**- Será mejor que vaya hacia él sino es capaz de quedarse sin aire con tanto grito-**

Las chicas también se levantaron

**- Está bien. Realmente ha sido un gusto platicar contigo-**

Observaron como él seguía cada uno de los movimientos de la dulce chica. Sino fuera por la presencia de su novia no hubiera notado siquiera que ellas estaban allí también. Eso era deprimente pero tremendamente tierno y romántico de su parte. Era lamentable que un hombre así ya estuviera ocupado pero en el fondo después de conocer a su novia era difícil desearles otra cosa que no fuera prosperidad.

Serena les regaló una última sonrisa y emprendió su camino hacia donde estaba Seiya quien la aguardaba con los brazos abiertos, pero ella primeramente le dio una toalla para que se secara el sudor y el agua que se había echado encima. Seiya le hizo un puchero pero no logró hacerla cambiar de parecer, así que obedientemente hizo lo que Serena le dijo y cuando finalmente estaba un poco más limpio extendió nuevamente los brazos y esta vez ella si correspondió a su abrazo.

**- Anoté muchos touchdown amor y todos fueron para ti-**

Serena alzó un poco la cabeza para ver sus ojos que brillaban de emoción

**- ¿A sí?, pues yo solo vi que me dedicaste el primero-**

Seiya alzó las cejas como si estuviera escuchando algo ilógico

**- Y para quien más van a ser los otros bombom, si solo existes tú-**

Serena lanzó los brazos alrededor de su cuello y le obsequió una linda sonrisa. Estaba mojado y sucio pero poco le importó. Este chico podría estar con la mujer más bella de toda la escuela, de la ciudad, incluso del país pero ahí estaba con esa mirada que ella sabía, con esa mirada de la que todos se daban cuenta, como si no hubiera nadie más en el mundo que fuera lo suficientemente interesante o importante para captar su atención. Ella.

**- Solo existes tú-** ella repitió

* * *

Yaten estaba fuera de la escuela de Rei. Hacía diez minutos que esperaba su salida de clases pues hoy era viernes, el día fijado para su salida, cita o lo que fuera.

Era inevitable que su presencia no causara revuelo, había bastantes chicas agolpadas a la salida de la escuela dándole miradas furtivas y sonriendo animadas. Le molestaban un poco pero no lo suficiente como para ir hacia ellas e increparlas. Tenía cosas mucho más importantes de las cuales preocuparse.

Nunca había salido solo en compañía de una chica y eso lo ponía un tanto nervioso pero no al punto de estar frenético. Algo había en Rei que lo hacía sentir tranquilo. Con ella las cosas eran fáciles de llevar, no se sentía como lanzándose a un pozo sin fondo con sus acciones o diciendo tonterías… como con Mina.

Aún tenía en su cabeza la imagen de Mina del día en que había contado a sus demás amigos de sus planes. De la única persona que hubiera esperado una reacción como la de ellos era específicamente de ella… incluso la había deseado un poco. Al menos así le habría quedado el consuelo de que en algún momento sintió algo por él… pero la indiferencia que ella mostró fue la última prueba que necesitaba para convencerse completamente de que la decisión que había tomado era la mejor. Había vuelto para acercarse a una persona y realmente lo había intentado, pero si solo una de las partes se arriesgaba, si solo una de las partes se entregaba no era justo.

Había hecho un enorme esfuerzo por cambiar su actitud para dejar de ser tan desconfiado y egoísta con sus sentimientos, pero tampoco era masoquista. No podía pasarse toda una vida esperando ser recompensado alguna vez, porque una vez que aprendías a dar era inevitable querer algo de vuelta. Mina no pudo comprenderlo, eso lo había lastimado y decepcionado a tal punto de querer regresar a su planeta dejando atrás todo. Y justo cuando creyó que todo el sacrificio había sido en vano la vida le ponía adelante a una persona con la cual se podía identificar.

Rei no era una mujer de la cual supiera mucho. Y tampoco se podía averiguar mucho de ella así como así. No era como Serena con la cual bastaba solo mirar la expresión de su rostro para saber qué estaba pensando o sintiendo. Lo que no era malo.

En cambio Rei era impulsiva y cascarrabias pero todo lo relacionado a su interior lo mantenía sellado herméticamente y a salvo de los demás. Así como lo hacía él.

Por eso se le había hecho tan fácil abrirse con ella porque lo entendía. Ella sabía lo complicado que era llevar a palabras el caótico mundo de las emociones. Y necesitaba eso, necesitaba creer que ser así no era algo malo y que cuando había voluntad de cambio si se podía lograr, quería que alguien le tuviera fe como Serena, como Rei y que no lo hiciera sentirse ridículo como lo había hecho Mina.

Revisó nuevamente su reloj. Quince minutos tarde, definitivamente las mujeres eran terribles y justo cuando empezaba a impacientarse vio a Rei corriendo hacia él. Se arregló su cabello y esperó su llegada. Estaba muy linda y lucía agitada.

**- ¡Lo siento Yaten! el profesor no****s dejó mucha tarea y copié lo más rápido posible los ejercicios-**

Yaten le sonrió. Estaba aburrido de esperar pero no quería empezar la jornada haciendo ese comentario.

**- Está bien llegué hace muy poco tiempo así que no hay problema-**

Escuchó como las compañeras de Rei exclamaban sorprendidas al enterarse a quien esperaba Yaten. Rei se dio la vuelta y las fulminó con la mirada, ellas al instante callaron intimidadas.

**- Muy característico de ti ¿eh?-**

**- Es solo que me estresan esos cuchicheos-**

Se pusieron a caminar uno al lado del otro.

**- Que yo recuerde tú también gritabas así por nosotros, se podría decir que el pasado te condena-**

Rei dio un respingo ante el comentario

**- Solo nosotras tenemos el derecho de gritar y ustedes el deber de soportarnos-**

Yaten levantó una de sus cejas

**- ¿Y eso porque?-**

Rei cambió el paso de su bolso escolar hacia si otro brazo

**- Digamos que es un contrato social. Ustedes se acercaron voluntariamente a nosotras y por esa razón tienen que aguantarnos-**

Eso causó gracia en el muchacho

**- Eso no me parece justo pero por mí está bien-**

Doblaron en la siguiente esquina

**- ¿Crees que habríamos sido amigos si Seiya no se hubiera acercado a Serena?-**

Yaten ajustó sus lentes de sol

**- Lo dudo mucho. Como cantantes queríamos llegar a la mayor cantidad de público posible, pero tampoco era la idea relacionarse tan íntimamente con nuestras seguidoras, pero como ya sabrás fue imposible para Seiya mantenerse alejado de Serena-**

El semáforo dio el paso a los vehículos, por lo que tuvieron que detenerse

**- Hablando de eso ¿que tal van sus planes de volver a la música?, creo haberle escuchado a Serena decir que tenían ganas de relanzar su carrera-**

Yaten asintió

**- Así es pero con la aparición del nuevo enemigo no hemos tenido cabeza para pensar en otra cosa. Esperemos que esta tranquilidad se mantenga lo suficiente para que podamos concretar algo. Nuestro agente debe de estar odiándonos por nuestro retraso-**

Dio la luz verde para ellos y continuaron caminando

**- Espero que todo resulte bien. Estaría dichosa de oírlos cantar nuevamente-**Ese halago lo hizo sentir bastante bien

**- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a esa librería que te comenté el otro día?, necesito un libro**** muy difícil de hallar-**

Rei lo siguió y diez minutos después estaban fuera de una nueva librería. Estaba abarrotada de gente y debieron hacer una pequeña fila para poder entrar. Ya dentro comenzaron a recorrer las distintas secciones de libros. Se detuvieron en una que estaba más cerca de la vitrina.

Yaten tomó en sus manos un libro que reunía las mejores historietas cómicas del año. Se lo mostró a Rei ambos rieron por su contenido.

Mina se detuvo en el aparador de una tienda. Quería arreglar su cabello que se había desordenado con el viento. Estaba en el centro de la ciudad con la intención de conseguir el bikini más bonito y lo usaría el fin de semana en la fiesta de playa a la cual asistirían. Con su peinado ya listo siguió su camino, hasta que dos cuadras más adelante se detuvo en seco.

Dentro de ese local estaban Rei y Yaten riendo felices. Se quedó paralizada y aunque le ordenó a sus piernas seguir moviéndose no pudo. Lo último que deseaba era ser capturada espiándolos pero no lo pudo evitar. Ver reír a Yaten era algo que no te encontrabas todos los días. Se notaba relajado, a gusto y eso la hizo sentir contenta. Él se merecía eso y su amiga también aunque no pudo ocultar que viéndolos así, hablando y compartiendo un momento claramente ameno… era muy difícil no querer estar en su lugar. Pero ella había decidido por propia voluntad hacerse a un lado. En realidad no había tenido que llegar a ese punto siquiera pues nunca hubo nada entre ellos. Pero entontes si todo estaba como debía estar… ¿Por qué sentía esta sensación de desolación? ¿Por qué tenía el cuerpo entumecido como si le hubieran inyectado hielo? pero sobre todo ¿Por qué las lágrimas corrían por su rostro sin poderlas controlar?

El plan de ir de compras ya no era tan entretenido.

* * *

Serena estaba tirada en su sofá con un gran pote de patatas fritas y sobre la mesa un suculento pastel de chocolate, todo cortesía de su adorado novio por supuesto. Se había ido a hacer unas diligencias con Taiki y se había sentido tan culpable por dejarla sola que le compró un arsenal de comida suficiente para mantener a una persona por dos semanas. Y ella no se había negado para nada. Amaba ser consentida por Seiya y más si era con golosinas. A ella le gustaban las flores, los regalos y esas cosas románticas pero no había nada como dulces para conquistar su corazón y Seiya la conocía tan bien que sabía como sacarle llegar a él. Siempre lo sabía.

Prendió el televisor mientras que con la otra mano agarraba un puñado de patatas. No tenía que hacer tarea así que pasaría toda la tarde viendo una película. Puso una de misterio. Se trataba de una chica que buscaba a su novio. La trama le pareció demasiado familiar así que decidió cambiarla. En el otro canal estaban enseñando a preparar un pastel de carne, eso parecía interesante quizás podría sorprender un día de estos a Seiya así que lo dejó ahí.

A los quince minutos ya estaba dormida y cuando abrió los ojos el paisaje que se mostró ante ella le era muy familiar. Caminó por un pulcro pasillo de mármol y a su paso tocaba los pilares de los cuales estaba sostenida toda la estructura. Le parecía increíble que todo se sintiera tan real siendo que en el fondo solo era un sueño. Pero no era algo que le sorprendiera en gran medida, después de todo el mundo de su madre siempre había sido así: la combinación perfecta entre una fantasía y la realidad.

Abrió lentamente unas enormes puertas blancas cuya extensión alcanzaba el mismo techo y dentro de una iluminada habitación estaba la Reina observándola con aquellos ojos que tanto sabían. Serena no se decidía que hacer, una reverencia, un hola con la mano o salir corriendo a abrazarla.

**- Veo que no te causa mucha gracia estar frente a tu madre-**

Serena se sobresaltó y notó lo rígida de su posición. Así que trató de dejar el nerviosismo que esta situación le estaba provocado y dio los pasos suficientes para quedar frente a su madre

**- ****No pienses eso, es solo que no sabía cual iba a ser tu recibimiento-**

La Reina sonrió y se encorvó para depositar un tierno beso en la frente de Serena

**- Para mi hija nunca habrá una mala acogida-**

Esas palabras tranquilizaron bastante el corazón de la chica. La Reina se movió hacia un taburete a los pies de una cama y en él tomó asiento y así lo hizo también Serena. Tenía tanto temor de comenzar esta plática no sabía por donde comenzar y lo peor era no saber como saldría todo esto.

**- Madre…hay tantas cosas que quiero contarte que no se por donde empezar-**

Ella asintió

**- ¿Que te parece… si lo haces por el principio?-**

La Reina tomó su mano y sonrió levemente. No supo si el contacto o su sonrisa fueron las causantes pero el hecho es que se sintió bastante más relajada

**- Está bien. Creo que me parece redundante hablar de cómo comenzó todo puesto que tengo la sensación de que lo sabes muy bien… tú hiciste posible que tomara la decisión que tomé-**

**- Yo no hice posible nada hija, solo te di el empujoncito que te faltaba. Desde siempre haz sido una niña capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones-**

Serena asintió

**- Eso es cierto, solo que tenía mucho miedo de llevar esas decisiones a la práctica y comencé a experimentar con la más importante ****de mi vida. Si tú no hubieras estado allí para guiarme no podría haberlo hecho-**

La Reina continúo mirándola fijamente

**- ¿Aún te mantienes firme en esa decisión?-**

Esa pregunta desconcertó un poco a Serena pues no sabía la posición de su madre en toda esta historia.

**- Si madre, mi convicción está más fuerte que nunca-**

Ella solo asintió y eso hizo tambalear el espíritu de Serena

**-**** ¿Madre… estás decepcionada de mí?-**

La Reina observó como su hija agachaba la cabeza esperando un "si". Ella llevó una de sus pálidas manos hacia el cabello de Serena y lo acarició como solo una madre puede hacerlo. Serena sintió una calidez que se extendió por todo su cuerpo e inexplicablemente quiso llorar.

**- ¿Decepcionada porque elegiste sonreír y no llorar todos los días como lo habías hecho por meses? ¿Decepcionada porque iniciaste una empresa completamente sola? ¿Decepcionada porque has soportado el desprecio de los tuyos? ¿Decepcionada por amar a alguien más que a ****tú corona? No es decepción lo que siento, es orgullo-**

Serena no se dio cuenta que estaba llorando hasta que la Reina llevó las manos a su rostro y secó sus lágrimas.

**- Perdóname madre, perdóname por no haber hecho las cosas como debía, por no haber seguido con los planes que la vida tenía para mí-**

**- ¿La vida hija mía? que me puedes decir de ella… ¿era vida lo que tenías hacia meses atrás? más bien parecía todo lo contrario. Yo presencie tu ocaso pensé que te perdería pues ya no quedaban en ti rastros de lo que solías ser y mírate ahora. Nunca antes habías estado más hermosa, más fuerte ni más viva. Así que no me pidas perdón por hacer lo que debías de hacer para salvar tu vida-**

Serena respiró profundamente para así poder hablar

**- Yo sé que ****debería de haberlo consultado antes contigo, con todas mis guerreras y con Darien pero no tuve tiempo madre… vi el futuro aparecer bajo mis pies y supe que ese no era mi camino. Yo no arranqué como muchos piensan… solo corrí desesperadamente por alcanzar lo que había perdido-**

La Reina tomó nuevamente una de sus manos

**- ¿Y dime ha valido la pena ese viaje?-**

Serena sonrió

**- Cada paso, cada lágrima y cada ca****ída. Si al final de todo eso está Seiya pues lo vale con creces-**

**- ¿****Esa brillante estrella fugaz te trata bien?-**

Serena no perdió tiempo en preguntar como ella sabía del origen de Seiya, era su madre y siempre se enteraba de todo

**- ****¡Oh madre! es él hombre más bueno, tierno y amable que ha existido. Su rostro es perfecto y siempre anda presumiéndolo, eso me saca un poco de quicio pero en el fondo me gusta. Tiene una sonrisa gentil para todo el mundo pero una de adoración que es solo para mí y tiene una voz que hace saltar mi corazón. A veces discutimos y nos enojamos pero siempre prevalecen nuestras ganas de estar juntos. Es valiente y no tiene miedo de decir lo que piensa y siente, de él he aprendido mucho y no me gusta reconocerlo… pero estoy segura que daría la vida por mí-**

La Reina la miraba sorprendida y Serena se dio cuenta que la verborrea la había poseído por un momento.

**- Lo siento madre creo que me emocioné hablando de él-**

Ella sonrió.

**- Creo que lo has descrito bastante bien**** y no te disculpes por abrirte conmigo, al contrario me place que lo hagas y definitivamente solo un hombre como el que haz descrito estaría a la altura de merecerte-**

Serena asintió pero al mismo tiempo titubeó

**- Madre ¿para ti no hay problema que Seiya no sea… ****alguien especial como Darien verdad?, es solo que a él le preocupaba un poco eso y…-**

**-**** No considerar especial a un hombre que posee el brillo de una estrella fugaz es más que extraño e impropio de ti hija-**

Serena se ruborizó un poco

**- ¡No madre por favor no pienses eso!, él es tan o más especial que todos los Príncipes y guerreros que hay en el universo-**

**- A mí me basta con que él sea especial para ti-**

Serena sonrió y en un arrebato de cariño lanzó sus brazos alrededor de su madre. Ella la sostuvo amablemente.

**- ****Es lo más maravilloso que ha aparecido en mi vida madre no recuerdo haber sido tan feliz antes-**

Ella sonrió.

**- Puedo verlo, realmente puedo verlo… ¿sabes? cuando eras pequeña te gustaba mucho contar las estrellas del firmamento y de vez en cuando estirabas tu pequeña manito queriendo alcanzarlas. Yo siempre te decía que las estrellas se veían muy cercanas, pero en realidad estaban a años luz de nosotras y que no podrías conseguirlas. Ahora veo que ****hasta las cosas más imposibles se pueden lograr cuando se trata de ti. Extendiste tu mano y la entrelazaste a una de las estrellas más bellas que pueblan el cielo-**

Ambas permanecieron en ese abrazo por un momento que Serena no pudo definir, pues en ese lugar el tiempo era relativo

**- ¿Dime hija mía, porque sentías tanto temor de platicar conmigo acerca de todo esto?, he tenido que esperar bastante para que al fin vivieras a verme-**

Serena se soltó un poco para buscar los ojos de la Reina

**- No lo se… supongo que después de la reacción de Darien y de las guerreras exteriores… no podría haber soportado que tú también me odiaras. Ya me han juzgado muchas veces madre y me habría partido el corazón que tú también lo hubieras hecho-**

La Reina acarició el rostro de su hija

**- Pobre de ti mi Serena… si por mí fuera desaparecía todo el dolor que se encuentra guardado en tu alma… pero no puedo hacer eso porque los hijos deben de entender lo que es**** el sufrimiento, deben sentirlo para no causarlo. Tampoco puedo obligar a otras personas a comprender de la misma forma que yo, puesto que todo el mundo desde distintos puntos de vista defienden lo que creen correcto.**

**Así que lo único que puedo hacer es apoyarte y estar contigo cuando me necesites. Le dije a alguien muy cercano a ti una vez que yo no te juzgaría pues confiaba lo suficientemente en ti como para creer que las decisiones que tomas eran para mejor y lo mantengo-**

**- ¿Madre… crees que algún día puedan perdonarme?- **

La Reina miró fijó su vista al frente como recordando algo

**- Las sailors exteriores deberán tomar una decisión que marcará la historia como la hemos conocido**-

El mensaje de su madre era algo críptico y decidió seguir indagando

**- ¿Esto tiene que ver con el hecho de que ellas no puedan utilizar sus poderes?-**

La Reina afirmó

**- Ellas te abandonaron por propia voluntad y cuando eso ocurrió algo se rompió****. El lazo que tenían contigo se ha roto. No es algo irreparable pero solo depende de ellas volverlo a forjar-**

Serena palideció al recordar ese día y también al imaginar el futuro que les deparaba.

**- Yo no quería que esto sucediera… -**

**- No querías que sucediera pero sí estuviste dispuesta a aceptar las consecuencias desde el minuto en que tomaste tu decisión-**

_-__Un muy buen punto_ pensó Serena. Lo que su madre le estaba tratando de decir en lindas palabras era _"tendrás que lidiar con lo bueno y lo malo así que asúmelo"._

**- ¿Y que pasará con ellas?-**

Su madre volvió a mirarla

**- ¿Has hablado con el Príncipe de la Tierra?-**

Las personas se estaban volviendo expertas en cambiar de temas _-pensó Serena-_

**- ****Si te refieres a platicar de lo nuestro, lo he intentado pero él nunca lo aceptará. De hecho él…-** Serena quiso decir a su madre el hecho de que Darien haya amenazado con expulsar a Seiya de la tierra y la medida que tomaron ambos de irse del planeta, pero prefirió dejarlo para otra ocasión

**- bueno eso no es importante ahora. Después de eso solo lo he visto intermitentemente, aunque si me lo preguntas… creo que él no está bien-**

La Reina afirmó

**- Las sailors exteriores consideran que ****tú haz engañado al Príncipe de la Tierra y es por eso que le otorgaron su protección y apoyo. Es de él de quien dependen ahora-**

Bueno su madre no había cambiado de tema sino que le estaba dando una explicación, lo que Serena no sabía era que ambas situaciones estaban conectadas. Esta noticia la dejó estupefacta pero sí explicaba el extraño episodio que presenció ese día del ataque de Cianna.

**- ¿Puede ser eso posible?-**

**- Muchas cosas que han pasado no las he creído posible hasta que las he visto con mis propios ojos-**

Serena arrugó el ceño

**- Pero Darien… él no…-**

"_El no es lo suficientemente fuerte"_, pensó en decir la Princesa pero no quiso sonar soberbia. La Reina leyó su mirada

**- Se está debilitando rápidamente puedo sentirlo y sé que tú también. No está preparado para dar lo que se le está requiriendo****. Él es por naturaleza el protector de la raza humana esa es su labor y para eso destina su poder, no para sustentar a las guardianas exteriores-**

Eso la llevó a la última vez que lo había visto y ahora sabía dos cosas: que Darien estaba… sucumbiendo o algo así y que Luna lo sabía. Ninguna de los dos datos eran agradables.

**- ¿Qué le sucederá?-**

**- El futuro es tan incierto ahora, ni yo misma sé que va a pasar mañana-**

Aunque pareciera insólito en esa ocasión Serena quiso saber que les deparaba el destino. Ella misma había luchado para que eso cambiara y ahora…

**- No te sientas culpable Princesa ya te lo he dicho antes. Solo podemos controlar nuestras acciones lo que hagan los demás escapa de nuestras manos****. Todos tomamos un lado en esta historia y como esa decisión nos afecte es responsabilidad solo nuestra-**

Serena afirmó. Ella no era responsable. Le había costado demasiado trabajo convencerse de eso como para flaquear ahora. Además tenía que aprovechar al máximo esta ocasión para preguntar a su madre acerca de otro asunto que la inquietaba.

**- Madre hay algo que deseo preguntar antes que te marches. Ha llegado un nuevo enemigo a la tierra****… él dice conocerme desde antes pero yo no lo recuerdo…-**

Ella apretó su mano y por primera vez en toda la plática su terso rostro mostró signos de preocupación.

**- ****Es porque no lo conociste, al menos no directamente. Pero yo si sé a quien te refieres-**

* * *

Serena miró el rostro pensativo de su madre mientras ella buscaba en su memoria la información que necesitaba para responder a su pregunta.

**- ****En esa época muchas personas visitaban nuestro palacio por diferentes razones, negocios, diplomacia o por el simple hecho de presentar sus respetos. Hubo una vez un hombre muy rico que pretendía establecer relaciones comerciales con nuestro planeta y mientras esperaba ser recibido te vio paseando por el jardín. Desde ese momento no hizo otra cosa más que preguntar por ti. Yo nunca quise ser descortés pero tú solo era una jovencita y él un hombre con una vida ya establecida. Jamás quise mencionártelo pues no quería que vivieras en constante miedo-**

La voz de Serena vibró.

**- ¿Con eso quieres decir que él… me acosaba o algo así?-**

La Reina negó. Bien, no haber sido acechada por un maníaco en el pasado la tranquilizaba un poco

**- ****Él nunca se te acercó a ti puedo asegurarlo yo no lo hubiera permitido. Él viajaba a nuestro hogar solo para solicitar una y otra vez verte, cada vez con más prepotencia y violencia hasta que un día desafió a nuestra guardia y fue expulsado de nuestro Reino no permitiéndosele la entrada nunca más- **

Asi que… la Reina era probablemente la única persona que conocía a este sujeto. Y si lo conocía…

**- ¿Ese hombre… como era?****- **preguntó al fin

Su madre la miró y vaya… había duda en ellos. Eso era poco común en alguien tan magnífica como ella. Así que la respuesta obviamente no iba a ser satisfactoria.

**- Muy parecido a alguien que conoces bien-**

_-__Entonces… sí-_ pensó Serena- su madre de algún modo estaba al tanto de quien era Seiya.

**- Yo me enfrenté a él y lo herí-** dijo Serena al rato**- Mis guerreras dicen que quizás eso bastó para disuadirlo pero yo no lo creo así-**

**- Confía en tus instintos hija mía tú luchaste contra él y por tanto sabes que esperar. Si piensas que ese hombre no se ha rendido****, estate alerta porque el enemigo es peligroso y sobre todo mantente unida con aquellos que te quieren, cuídense unos a otros y no se abandonen-**

Eso sonaba bastante a una despedida así que supuso que su madre debía marcharse.

**- ¿Debes irte verdad?-**

**- No soy yo la que debe irse. Hay alguien que te necesita… y para esa persona tengo un consejo. Dile que escoja el número cinco-**

Serena no entendió para nada ese consejo, sonaba como el número de una lotería o algo así, pero viniendo de su madre no podría ser malo. Así que se levantó de su asiento ya lista para volver al mundo real

**- No sabes cuanta falta me hacía hablar contigo, sentía un gran peso el no poder compartir mis alegrías e inquietudes. Gracias por esto… te amo mamá-**

La Reina también se levantó y puso su mano sobre el pecho de su hija. El Cristal de Plata resplandeció por el contacto.

**- Mantén tu corazón así de valiente y el Cristal de Plata ****seguirá brillando como no lo hacía en siglos. Tú eres la luz al final de todas las cosas Princesa nunca lo olvides. Te amo más allá del destino, del tiempo y de tus decisiones-**

No sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado pero despertó sobresaltada cuando escuchó que golpeaban a su puerta. Revisó su reloj. Habían pasado más de dos horas y se sentía renovaba. Hablar con su madre era como introducirse bajo una cascada de agua pura y fresca después de una jornada de duro trabajo. Le había disipado tantas dudas, temores además de darle uno de los regalos más preciados: su apoyo incondicional. Pero lo que más rescataba de esta plática es que gracias a ella había entendido que había algo que tenía que hacer y lo haría lo más rápido posible, solo necesitaba que Luna llegara a casa y se lo comunicaría.

Se levanto aún somnolienta se dirigió a la puerta y lo que vio le hizo despertar de golpe. Era Mina con un recipiente de helado. Estaba pálida y con los ojos irritados. Serena abrió la boca pero no supo que decir.

**- Mi…Mina. ¡Hola!-**

Ella miró hacia su helado.

**- Quizás-** dijo la recién llegada al rato**- quizás si quiera hablar con alguien después de todo-**

Serena asintió, abrió sus brazos y en ellos su amiga se desplomó. Todo el mundo caía alguna vez y finalmente era el turno de Mina.

*****SyS*****

Holaaaa a todosss mis lectoress queridos! Aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta mi historia! El título de este capitulo y en general la trama no va dedicada a la pareja principal aunque siempre estan presentes, sino que se centra en una complicada situación que ya sea por el destino o las acciones de los personajes finalmente se dió. A veces nos precipitamos y lo echamos a perder todo y a veces por esperar mucho también lo arruinamos y eso es lo que sucedió. !Por otro lado Luna ha concertado una cita con las Outers! y Serena ha decidido hacer algo que no agradará a muchos especialmente a Seiya y por ultimo llegó la tan ansiada plática de Madre e hija, emocionante y muy reveladora para Serena. Les quiero agraceder a los que visitan mi historia que han logrado todo un record MIL DE GRACIAS a los que comentan y espero tener todas sus opiniones nuevamente para el proximocapitulo! los quierooo besoss y byeeeee

Megumisakura: ola linda! jiji grazias eres muy tierna y espero leas el proximo capitulo besoss

lili: ola lili! eres muy linda! eso de leer mi historia tres veces jiji =) espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado y termine con la intriga qe te dejo el anterior. Me trate de tardar los menos posible!. un besooo i nos leeemoss!

Antitos Kou Leto: olaa amigaa linda!: grazias por tus palabras como siempre una fuente de inspiración! Seiya y Serena son puro amor! y eso es lo que nos gusta jiji, con respecto a Mina pues... yo creo que la vida da muchas vueltas y precisamente en esta historia nada está dicho! y todo puede cambiar de un capitulo a otro, con respecto a Yaten... él habia advertido qe la paciencia se le habia agotado pero nadie creyó que se referia a esto, !se que quizás me odiarás por lo que hice xD ! peroo te juro que todo tiene una explicación. Las Outers hicieron una pequeña aparición y se veran completamente en el proximo capitulo al igual que Darien! Te mando un besosote! y nos leemos en el proximo capitulo y tambien en el tuyo que está muy bueno! byee amiga

Miriamelle: Ola amiga! siempre un agrado ver tu review! jiji qe bien qe te haya gustado un poco de amor entre Sere y Seiya y en este capitulo sigue! Yaten y Mina... dificil saber que sucederá entre ellos despues de lo que ha sucedido porque defintivamente esto marca un antes y un despues!. Grazias por tus palabras hacia mi historia =) y te espero en el proximo capitulo ub besooo i byeeee

Peluches0901: Ola amiga! grazias por tus palabras :) Entre Sere y Seiya está todo re bien y esperemos que se mantenga así, con respecto a tus sospechas puess eres una adivina porquee le has acertado! extraño y dificil de entender pero es una realidad y veremos como los personajes lidian con ella. Espero leerte para el proximo capitulo un beso enorme y nos leemosss!

SEREYA: ola amiga! perdon por no actualizar antes pero lo hice rapido (o al menos eso creo ) Todass amamos a Seiya! es un hecho y por el moomento no les sucederá nada malo !. Tienes toda la razon! Mina es la diosa del amor y sin embargo se le escurre el amor de los dedos! y como tu sospechabas tambien, efectivamente se ha formado un nuevo triangulo en esta historia quizás mas intenso que el Sere-Seiya-Darien veamos como resulta eso . Darien.. ¿sabes? io tambien estuve muy prendida de el y en el fondo no es mal hombre pero si comenzamos a comparar con Seiya, simplemente no hay comparación y ese es el problema! un gusto leerte amigaa y te espero en el siguiente capitulo un besoo

Princesita Lunar de Kou: mi queridisima amiga! siemmpre un agrado leer tus reviews! quiero partir diciendote que si tienes una historia guardaditaa y decides publicarlaa, qiero saber donde! porque seré tu más fiel lectora eso no lo dudes! Ahora con respecto a Sere y Seiya jajajaj me parto de la risa, eso del tteclado que se arruina creo qe es muy comun entre nosotras las fanaticas de Seiya simplemente lo adoramos! y bueno eres compatible con Seiya nada mejor!. Con respecto a Mina uiii creo que ella ha sufrido un enorme golpe y abrirá los ojos a una realidad que no haía querido ver, obviamente Yaten no lo buscó pero esto hace que la historia de un giro de 360° eso tenlo por seguro! Amigaa tu definitivamente quieres matarme de risa! te prometo qe imagine en mi cabeza la musica de rambo y tu practicando para boxear a Darien, realmente eres genial! Es conocido por mi tu desagrado hacia Darien y tienes razon en un punto (o en varios en realidad xD) y es que él quiere pretender ser la victima de una situación en la que no hay victima ni victimario sino que las cosas llegaron a un punto en el que no se pudieron sostener más, pero aún así el se aprovechará de eso !ya verás que si!. Con respecto a las Outers.. tendrán una frontal platica con Luna y en donde se verá hasta donde son capaces de llegar por sus ideales. Amiga! espero estes bien y espero como siempre tu review sino lloraré! jijiji un besote enorme byeeee

Meryl88: Ola amgiaa tiempo sin leerte! que bien que hayas regresado. graszias por tus palabras y en este capitulo como te darás cuenta que Mina se decida o no creo que ya no tiene mucho sentido (quizas si o quizas no) Yaten nos ha dejado aa todos con la boca abierta! ya veremos qe sucede. Con respecto a Darien te entiendo yo tampoco quiero qe sufra al maximo pero como se podra´ver en el proximo capitulo la solución a sus problema posiblemente lo tangas las Outers! espero leeete en el proximo un beso byeeeee


	24. Borrón no, cuenta nueva si

Capitulo XXIV **Borrón no, cuenta nueva si.**

**"_El amor nace, vive y muere en los ojos" (William Shakespeare)._**

Mina estaba sentada en el suelo de la habitación de su amiga con una cuchara en el helado. Serena comía de su enorme pastel.

**- Es s****olo que todo fue tan rápido que aún no me termino de acostumbrar verlos a los dos así… juntos-**

Serena asintió

**- Mina lo raro sería que no te incomodara… después de todo sientes algo por él-**

Ella sacó una gran bola de helado y lo metió en su boca

**- Es solo que… me impactó tanto verlo así de sonriente…-**

**- Y así mismo hubiera estado contigo si le hubieras dado una oportunidad-**

Mina se detuvo

**- Estoy aquí para que me consueles no para que me mortifiques-**

Serena le tendió la bandeja de pastel y su amiga sacó un gran trozo con un tenedor

**- Soy tu amiga y estoy contigo pero también debo ser honesta. Y creo que cometiste un error-**

**- No vas a reprenderme como a una chiquilla y a decirme "te lo dije"-**

Mina echó a su boca una porción de patatas

**- No haré eso pero es que… ¡Dios Mina porque eres tan terca! ¡Y Yaten también****! ¡Ambos son unos tercos y los estoy detestando seriamente!-**

Mina tomó una nueva cucharada de helado pero su semblante cambió y desistió de seguir comiendo. Serena agachó su cabeza para ver mejor el rostro de su amiga. Estaba a punto de quebrarse.

**- Ya es muy tarde. La última vez que hablé contigo me di cuent****a de mi error y de verdad creí… pensé que aun estaba a tiempo de remediarlo pero hoy en la tarde entendí. De verdad se veían muy lindos y felices juntos**-

Serena mordió su lengua para no decir lo que quería decir pero ya estaba harta. Tomó el brazo de su amiga y la miró con ira en los ojos.

**- ¡Mina por Dios es que acaso no lo entiendes! ¡****Si Yaten buscó de tantas formas hablar contigo fue por algo!**

Mina quedó en blanco y su barbilla comenzó a tiritar. Serena soltó su brazo temiendo haber sido demasiado ruda.

**- Se que eso debería de hacerme sentir mejor, pero no es así****. No puedo Serena… no puedo confiar en él, creo que nunca lo haré y no sabes lo que se siente. Parte de mí ve como sería estar a su lado, pero mi entrega no sería completa… la sensación de desconfianza no me abandonaría y me preguntaría todos los días si su cambio ha sido por mí o solo se ha acercado por compasión, por agradecimiento o para no sentirse solo y eso no sería justo ni para él ni para mí. Le estaría mintiendo, le haría perder su tiempo cuando perfectamente podría estar con una mujer que sí estuviera dispuesta a darlo todo por él. Una mujer segura de sí misma… como Rei-**

Mina abrió sus labios pero luego los apretó como reprimiendo un grito. En sus ojos se agolparon gruesas lágrimas. Serena hizo a un lado toda la comida y se acercó aún más a su amiga. El verla así le oprimió el corazón.

**- Mina no llores por favor-**

Su amiga se tendió sobre su regazo y lloró desconsoladamente apretando su falda. Serena tomó una de sus manos y no la soltó.

**- Neces****ito llorar y darme cuenta de lo que perdí… y que todo lo que siento desaparezca para siempre-**

* * *

Serena acariciaba suavemente la espalda de su amiga. Había llorado tanto… le recordaba a su época en la que extrañaba tanto a Seiya que su vida consistía en una rutina de levantarse para llorar y acostarse para seguir llorando al día siguiente. Con la diferencia que ella había pasado por todo sola y si bien eso la había hecho más fuerte no le deseaba eso a su amiga, así que mientras ella se lo permitiera estaría a su lado.

Previó este desenlace desde el momento en el que Yaten le había confesado sus intenciones y se había creído preparada para esto, pero nunca era fácil ver sufrir a alguien a quien querías tanto como a Mina.

Pero en el fondo también comprendía a Yaten… hasta cierto punto. Entendía que se hubiera sentido mal por la indiferencia de Mina y que quisiera seguir adelante, era lo normal… pero todo había sido tan rápido y eso era como una espina que molestaba en su cabeza.

Serena creía que Yaten debería de haberlo intentado un poco más. Había visto y conocido varios ejemplos en que la perseverancia y el nunca abandonar tu sueño con el tiempo llegaba a buen puerto, después de todo ¿que habría sido de ella si Seiya se hubiera rendido así de fácil? ¿Sino hubiera luchado por ella, sino la hubiera amado con tal intensidad que incluso había sido capaz de dejarla hacer su vida en la tierra con tal de no entorpecer su felicidad? Seiya sí sabía de rechazos y de amores no correspondidos pero lo había soportado todo y aún cuando ella fue a buscarlo a su planeta había mantenido su amor intacto. Si Yaten no había tenido la suficiente aptitud de resistir poco más de un mes… quizás lo que sentía no era ni un ápice de poderoso y Mina se había salvado de salir más lastimada de lo que ya estaba.

La respiración de Mina era acompasada y como no había sollozado en bastante rato Serena supuso que se había quedado dormida. Pobrecita… su amiga estaba sufriendo y se sentía un poco culpable también. Quizás si no le hubiera insistido tanto con el tema… pero se sentía tan comprometida con la situación. Casi demasiado. Ambos eran sus amigos- se atrevía a confesar que los más cercanos- y no era justo aliarse con uno de ellos y abandonar al otro. Así que trataba en lo posible de apoyar a ambos.

Serena escuchó que alguien tocaba el timbre en el piso de abajo. Afortunadamente su madre había llegado hacía un rato. Lo sabía porque había venido en su búsqueda a la habitación encontrándose a Mina llorando en sus faldas. Su madre se había preocupado, pero ella solo le hizo un gesto que era algo así como _"te lo explicaré después", _así que salió silenciosamente del lugar.

Escuchó pasos en la escalera pero no quiso cambiar de posición para no despertar a Mina, pensó que era su madre preocupada por el estado de Mina así que cuando vio en el umbral de su puerta a Seiya su sorpresa fue más que grande.

Lo primero que hizo fue llevar sus ojos hacia el regazo de su novia y después busco la mirada de ella. Esta puso el dedo índice sobre la boca y él asintió. Se acercó en puntillas hacia donde estaban ambas chicas. Dio un beso en la frente a Serena y se sentó junto a ella.

**- Que sucedió bombom****…-**

Seiya estaba sumamente preocupado y Serena tocó su mano para tranquilizarlo.

**- Ella vio a Rei y Yaten juntos en una librería y simplemente… se derrumbó-**

Él respiró entrecortadamente y con su mano libre acarició tiernamente el cabello de Mina. Aún tenía en sus mejillas lágrimas frescas y de vez en cuando suspiraba como si sus pulmones recibieran dificultosamente oxígeno.

**- Voy a hablar seriamente con esa bestia que tengo de hermano-**

Serena le vio y para su pesar no tenía ni una pizca de humor en el rostro

**- Seiya… te aseguro que Yaten no lo hizo a propósito de hecho no supo que ella los vio. Además él no lo está haciendo para herirla… solo está haciendo lo que cree es bueno para él-**

**- Pero la está lastimando bombom mírala… -**

Mina se revolvió inquieta y guardaron silencio para que continuara durmiendo

**- Lo sé, pero no podemos hacer nada. Seiya entiende****, esto está fuera de nuestras manos. No podemos obligar a ninguno de los dos a nada, ellos lo han querido así. Lo único que podemos hacer es apoyarlos y no dejarlos solos-**

Seiya miró a Mina y se conmovió

**- Es solo que me recuerda…-**

**- ¿A ti verdad?-**

Serena lo miró pero él continuó con la cabeza gacha

**- No es la misma situación pero… me es inevitable no compararme con ella. Sé que no la dejarás sola bombom y ****anhelas con todas tus fuerzas verla como antes pero nunca podrás entender completamente lo que ella siente, porque nunca has pasado por esto, nunca has tenido que ver a la persona que quieres con otro y tener que vivir con ello. Verla sonreír y disfrutar con otro deseando ser tú, darías lo que fuera por estar en su lugar y sin embargo no harías nada para cambiar las cosas pues ella las quiso así-**

Lo que había comenzado como una plática de Mina había derivado forzosamente en la experiencia de vida de Seiya. A Serena se le cayó el corazón al piso escuchando todo su relato. Apretó aún más fuerte su mano y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla

**- Tanto daño. Te causé tanto daño**-

Seiya limpió la lágrima del rostro de Serena y besó sus labios

**- Amor eso ya pasó, además tú misma lo dijiste estábamos dentro de algo tan inmenso que escapaba de nuestras manos, así que no te reproches por algo de lo que no tenías control. Aleja esa pena ¿si? y preocupémonos por Mina. Afortunadamente nosotros estamos bien y juntos-**

Serena asintió pero aún no podía evitar sentir tristeza y él lo notó

**- Vamos regálame una de esas sonrisas que amo-**

Ella sonrió levemente pero él arrugó el ceño

**- Estoy seguro que puedes darme una mejor que esa bombom vamos ríe para mí-**

Seiya puso una cara muy tonta y Serena soltó una risita que hizo brillar los ojos de su novio

**- Te amo y si tuve que sufrir todo lo que he sufrido y pasar por todo lo que he pasado para estar aquí hoy y contigo no dudes que lo haría mil veces más. Esa sonrisa tuya lo vale todo-**

Serena se acercó al rostro de Seiya y lo besó nuevamente. Le pedía a Dios la vida suficiente para saldar esa deuda con su novio.

**- Será mejor que la dejemos descansar-**

Seiya estuvo de acuerdo y en un rápido movimiento la tomó delicadamente en sus brazos y la depositó sobre la cama de Serena. Ya en ella la arropó y cuando ambos se aseguraron que su sueño no había sido perturbado, cerraron la puerta de la habitación y salieron.

* * *

Luna y Artemis estaban nerviosos y la verdad con justa razón pues hoy se reunirían con aquellas que hace poco más de un mes habían decidido pasar por alto cualquier tipo de compromiso que hubieran contraído en el pasado. A Luna le habría encantado saber la opinión de la Reina Serenity en todo esto ¿Qué habría hecho ella en este caso? ¿Habría actuado de la misma forma que Serena?, algo le hacía creer que si. Sin tener claros recuerdos acerca del desempeño de su madre en el Milenio de Plata tenía su mismo espíritu de justicia y finalmente había desarrollado plenamente su capacidad de liderazgo. Siempre lo había tenido, pero le costaba mucho impartirlo…pero ahora solo bastaba ver como se expresaba o las decisiones que tomaba frente a una determinada situación. En esos momentos no era una niña miedosa jugando a ser mujer, sino que todo lo contrario era una Princesa. A cada momento que pasaba se sentía más y más orgullosa de ella y le habría gustado que las guerreras exteriores también lo hubieran estado. Pero no fue así. Lo que estaba a punto de hacer no solo lo hacía por Darien sino que también por su amiga, ella merecía respeto. Se lo había ganado con creces.

La ventana del apartamento estaba abierta e ingresaron calladamente. Dentro de él se encontraban Haruka y las demás. Estaban sentadas en torno a una mesa de centro. No se sorprendieron al verlas entrar. Así era mejor se ahorraban las introducciones.

**- Te prometí que escuchar****íamos- **dijo Haruka seriamente**- así que empieza- **

* * *

Mina despertó sobresaltada. No reconoció el lugar en el que se encontraba hasta que sus ojos se adaptaron al ambiente. Era la habitación de Serena y yacía sobre su cama. No recordaba como había llegado a ella pero de todos modos agradecía eso. El sueño le había hecho más que bien, la noche anterior no había dormido prácticamente nada y si a eso le agregabas una sesión de llantos y lamentaciones el resultado era caer en cualquier lugar que fuera horizontal literalmente como una piedra.

Puso los pies en el suelo y se tambaleó un poco. ¿Cuánto había dormido? Intentó levantarse nuevamente y esta vez lo logró. Se dirigió hacia la ventana y descorrió la cortina. Casi estaba oscureciendo, debía de llegar a su casa o su familia se pondría histérica.

Serena no estaba con ella, además toda la comida había desaparecido así que supuso que se la había llevado al piso de abajo. Pasó al baño para mojarse la cara y arreglar un poco su cabello que a estas alturas parecía un nido de pájaros. Sentía un poco de vergüenza tener que encontrarse a toda la familia de su amiga y dar explicaciones de lo que le sucedía pero no podía simplemente armar un campamento y vivir por siempre en el segundo piso así que salió del baño y se alistó a bajar las escaleras, mientras más rápido mejor.

Escuchó risas provenientes del comedor y cuando entró a esa habitación encontró a toda la familia de Serena reunida en la mesa y también a Seiya. Perfecto, eso faltaba para coronar su día, que Serena haya tenido que explicarle a Seiya el porqué de su estancia en casa y se haya enterado de su crisis. Correría a contárselo a Yaten.

Se quedó ahí parada junto a una pared, estaban cenando y no quería interrumpir y cuando estaba a punto de escabullirse hacia la salida mamá Ikuko la vio.

**- ¡Mina querida!-**

Todos los presentes guardaron silencio y las pláticas cesaron. Las miradas se concentraron en ella y no supo hacia donde mirar. Buscó los ojos de su amiga

**- Serena yo… creo que debo de irme a casa se está haciendo tarde-**

Serena se levantó de la mesa.

**- ****¡No te preocupes por eso! Hace un momento llamé a tu casa y dije que habías comido algo que te había caído mal y que descansarías unas horas aquí ¡Vamos quédate con nosotros! **

Mina movió su mano

**- Muchas gracias pero no quiero molestar-**

Serena le enseñó la cara de tristeza a su madre e Ikuko también se puso de pie.

**- Hija por favor no es ninguna molestia sería para mi un placer que probaras mi comida-**

**- Además deberías de aprovechar antes que Seiya se coma todo-** dijo Sammy

Serena lo fulminó con la mirada pero Seiya solo sonrió y desordenó el pelo del chiquillo. Mina estaba sonriendo.

**- Pero es que…-**

**- No hay excusa y como jefe de esta familia ordeno que te sientes señorita-** esta vez fue el mismo padre de Serena quien habló. Mina no quiso ser descortés así que asintió y finalmente se sentó junto a Serena. Ikuko inmediatamente tomó su plato y le sirvió una gran porción de carne.

**- Entonces Seiya-** dijo Kenji**-porque no terminas de contar ese gracioso cuento-**

Seiya se limpió educadamente con la servilleta y sonrió.

**- Esta bien… ¿donde iba? ¡Ah si!, entonces ****un excursionista caminaba por la selva del amazonas cuando de pronto se le aparecen una tribu de caníbales, los cuales lo rodean. Al verse en ese aprieto pensó "ahora sí que de esta no me salvo, es mi fin" -**

**- Eso no suena como una historia graciosa Seiya-** dijo Serena

Todos miraron a Serena por la interrupción

**- bombom si me dejaras continuar…-**

**- Pero es que eso no me parece como…-**

Seiya rodó los ojos.

**- Vamos hija déjalo hablar estoy muy intrigada-** le reprochó su madre

Serena cruzó los brazos e hizo un puchero. Sus padres la reprendían y se ponían del lado de su novio. ¡Que bonito! Seiya solo sonrió complacido y Mina observaba la escena en silencio.

**- Entonces de pronto se empiezan a abrir las nubes y sale un rayo de luz hacia el excursionista y se oye una voz: "No hijo mío, lo que tienes que hacer es luchar con el jefe caníbal, quitarle su lanza y clavársela a su hijo en el pecho"-**

**- ¿Y qué hizo el excursionista?- **preguntó Sammy

Todos miraban a Seiya quien gozaba de la atención que le estaban dando.

**- El excursionista se lanzó sobre el jefe caníbal y logra quitarle la lanza y se la clava al pequeño caníbal ante el asombro de los demás-**

**- Oh eso es bastante cruel-** susurró mamá ikuko

**- Supervivencia-** respondió Kenji

Seiya se calló nuevamente

**- Okey Seiya capturaste completamente mi atención ¿como termina la historia?-**

Serena esperó mientras su novio bebía su vaso lentamente. Obviamente para crear más expectación. Estaba disfrutando tanto esto.

**- Finalmente se vuelven a abrir las nubes sale el rayo y dice la misma voz de antes:  
" Ahora sí que de esta no te salvas"-**

Se escuchó una risa general. Serena miró a Seiya quien reía feliz con su hermano y lo mismo sucedía con sus padres. Después se concentró en Mina quien a pesar de toda la amargura que la envolvía había esbozado una tenue sonrisa que de a poco se transformaba en una más grande y Serena amó este momento. Agradeció a su familia por estar reunida, agradeció el hecho de que nadie hiciera preguntas incómodas a Mina y que al contrario la trataran como una más, agradeció el ver alegrarse a su amiga y sobre todo agradeció a Seiya por crear este momento con sus seres más queridos**.**

Le miró a los ojos y con sus labios dibujó un sentido "gracias". Él puso la mano en su pecho y en silencio le contestó "te amo". No era necesario que lo gritara ni tampoco lo dijera en voz alta pues Serena lo sabía y él lo sabía. Eran estos pequeños detalles lo que hacían que el alma de Serena se sintiera completa y absolutamente conciente de que el hombre que tenía enfrente había llegado para hacer de su mundo una constante felicidad, todo lo que Seiya tocaba o veía se contagiaba de ese brillo que solo él tenía y Serena lo sabía bien. El había salvado su vida de todas las formas posibles. Su sabia madre- la Reina Serenity- tenía razón. Ella, con menos edad y mundo que muchoshabía experimentado lo que era sentir la existencia escurriéndosele de las manos. Apenas si recordaba como habían sido esos meses sin Seiya y cada vez que lo hacía le causaba en terrible sufrimiento, su mente y su corazón se mantuvieron en un profundo letargo que finalmente la hubieran consumido por completo. No podía compararlo a la muerte porque nunca la había experimentado pero ahora la entendía un poco más y cuando los seres humanos la comprendían sufrían una transformación elemental. Y debido a ese pensamiento Serena entendió un poco más a Seiya y la plática que habían tenido días atrás.

Cuando se toma conciencia de la muerte se adquiere la fuerza necesaria para querer cambiar lo que está mal y para luchar por lo que se cree está bien, uno se empeña en conquistar los sueños que aún se encuentran pendientes y en mejorar aún más los ya alcanzados. Porque después de todo y de pasar por una experiencia así de determinante -la posibilidad de no volver a estar con la persona amada- ya no se tiene nada que perder, el pasado y el futuro desaparecen y solo queda el hoy.

Y los ojos de Seiya mirándola y queriéndola como lo hacía eran la prueba de ello. Ella también lucharía por reparar aquello que debía de ser reparado, y sí que había bastantes cosas que arreglar. Pero de la mano de Seiya y mientras la calidez de su corazón la envolviera tendría la fuerza suficiente para mantenerse en pie. Iluminaría el sendero de su vida, la de Seiya y de todos. Eso es lo que haría una verdadera Princesa.

* * *

**- Así que díganme-** preguntó Haruka**- este es algún plan urdido por tu Princesa. Ya puedes confesarlo ya que accedimos a verlos-**

Haciendo mucho énfasis en la sílaba "su".

**- La Princesa no sabe que estamos reunidas con ustedes-** contestó Luna

La sailor del viento rió sin ganas hacia sus demás amigas

**- ¡Ah!… así que ahora trabajas a espaldas de ella. Lo último que sabía era que eras su más fiel compañera-**

Luna saltó desde el contorno de la ventana y caminó hacia el lugar en donde estaban las guerreras.

**- No queremos importunar a Serena. Ella ha tenido que pasar por mucho así que no echaremos por suelo estos momentos de felicidad-**

Artemis se unió a su compañera

**- Oh si por supuesto la extraña desaparición de su novio-**

Haruka lanzó esa frase con el tono más burlesco que encontró. Pero Luna no quería entrar en su juego, habían cosas mucho más importantes de las que preocuparse.

**- No hemos venido a discutir acerca de la situación sentimental de la Princesa. Eso es algo que solo compete a ella-**

Haruka bufó pero no dijo nada

**- ¿Entonces cual es el propósito de esta visita?-** preguntó Setsuna antes de que su amiga soltara una nueva respuesta polémica. Luna se atrevió a avanzar un poco más y finalmente se situó al centro del grupo

**- Si hemos decidido citarnos con ustedes es para lidiar con su situación-**

**- ¿Nuestra situación?-** preguntó Michiru

Obviamente Haruka y las demás estaban en plan defensivo e iba a ser muy difícil ahondar más en el tema que a ellos les interesaba.

**- Serena y los demás estuvieron presentes cuando el enemigo las atacó y ustedes no fueron capaces de responder-**

**- Eso es algo que no les interesa-** dijo Haruka visiblemente más alterada

**- Nos interesa porque ustedes aún son unas sailor scouts- **

**- Creímos ser lo suficientemente claras la última vez que nos vimos-** respondió Setsuna con su siempre pausada voz.

Artemis la observó y su rostro no era más que una máscara de indeferencia, esto iba a ser más arduo de lo que creían.

**- Eso fue antes de que supiéramos las consecuencias de sus actos. Esto no es algo que solo las involucre a ustedes, sino que también a…-**

**- ¿A que te refieres con eso acaso la Reina ha platicado con ustedes?- **

La pregunta formulada por la pequeña Hotaru sorprendió a los felinos. Ellos no habían tenido contacto con la Reina así que el hecho de que ella se hubiera presentado ante las guerreras era algo poco común. Siempre usaba a Luna como intermediaria pero en esta ocasión había actuado sola y eso significaba que la situación era muy importante, más de lo que podían dimensionar. Las Outers aún esperaban respuesta así que Luna se aclaró la garganta.

**- Ella no nos ha bendecido con su presencia, pero creemos que ella está al tanto de lo que les ocurre… y nosotros también-**

El ceño de Haruka se hizo más pronunciado

**- ¿Entonces han venido a eso? ¿A restregarnos en la cara nuestra debilidad?-**

Luna se adelantó quedando más cerca de la rubia

**- ¡Por supuesto que no! Haruka por Dios somos amigas y hasta hace poquísimo tiempo nos unía el mismo sentimiento que es velar por la seguridad de la Princesa. Me niego a pensar que has olvidado así como así el juramento que honraste por siglos-**

Michiru tomó la mano de su compañera y la presionó.

**- Ella tuvo la oportunidad de elegir y lo eligió a él-**

**- ¡La presionaron! Ella nunca quiso esto solo buscaba que la entendieran no que la abandonaran de la forma en que lo hicieron-**

Los ojos de Luna estaban fieros y su pelaje se erizó tenuemente, pero ni eso hizo cambiar la inflexible actitud de las oyentes.

**- Ella dejó a Darien por ese chiquillo-**

Artemis rozó con su cola la espalda de su amiga para que se tranquilizara. El gatito arrugó el ceño y se dirigió hacia la Sailor del Viento.

**- ¡Y en que podría afectarle eso a ustedes!, su lealtad es para con ella, si son guardianas es para proteger a la Princesa-**

Haruka se puso de pie para tratar de controlar su temperamento pues a pesar de todas las cosas no quería ser grosero con Artemis ni mucho menos con Luna. Conocida era la cercanía de la gatita con la Princesa y mucho más con la Reina a tal punto que le había encomendado la tarea de resguardar más de cerca a su única hija, así que se alejó un momento y fue Michiru quien tomó la palabra.

**-¿Que no lo entiendes? esto no se trata de Darien, ni de Seiya. Esto se trata de compromiso y de responsabilidad. Ella es la heredera del legado más importante de la vía láctea. Ella tenía una obligación que cumplir, ella debía de respetar su palabra ¿Dime que Princesa hace prevalecer sus intereses personales por sobre los de sus súbditos?-**

La reflexión de Michiru hizo callar por unos momentos a los dos gatitos y con el dolor de su corazón tuvieron que coincidir con ellas. Serena no había hecho las cosas como correspondía, pero no era como ellas decían. Serena no era de las personas que pensaban en su beneficio y luego se preocupaban por los demás, al contrario su vida había consistido en una lista interminable de sacrificios en pro de sus seres queridos. A Luna le dolía tanto que tuvieran ese concepto de su amiga que quiso llorar.

**- Nunca estuvo preparada para todo lo que se esperaba de ella-** dijo Haruka desde el rincón de donde estaba-** tarde o temprano nos iba a decepcionar. Solo sucedió más pronto de lo que pensábamos-**

Luna caminó hacia ella y subió al sillón más próximo. Se podía ver claramente que esta cuestión aún era una fibra sensible dentro de este grupo aunque no lo quisieran reconocer.

**- Tú no sabes como ha cambiado Serena. En estos meses ha madurado más de lo que podrías imaginar. Y no solo es madurez se ha convertido en una mujer valiente y resuelta. Está más fuerte que nunca. Ella se equivocó y está muy conciente que no hizo las cosas como debía pero ya no puede volver atrás, ha aprendido de sus errores y desea enmendarlos-**

Haruka se volvió por primera vez y la miró a los ojos. Estaba cansada.

**¿Y como lo hará? ¿Lo dejará?-**

Luna comenzó a ver que esta conversación no tenía ningún sentido, lo único que buscaban ellas era vencer en esta rencilla personal que habían iniciado con Seiya sin motivo aparente. Buscaban algo que a estas alturas era impensado.

**- Sabes que eso no sucederá, lo supiste desde mucho antes que ella le confesara sus sentimientos. No podía separarse de Seiya había algo que nacía de sus entrañas, algo más fuerte que tú o que todos nosotros. Debo de declarar que yo tampoco lo comprendía ¿Qué tenía él que no tuviera Darien? ¿Qué lo hacía tan especial?, pero ahora lo entendí. No se trata ****de cuan especial es uno u otro,**** sino de cómo ella es cuando está con él. La verdadera calidez de Serena se puede sentir cuando está con él. Una simple sonrisa de ese muchacho le da razón a su mundo. Él siempre la apoya pero tampoco es complaciente, es el primero en felicitarla cuando logra algo nuevo pero también en criticarla cuando considera que no actuó bien, él la mira y le habla como nadie más podría hacerlo y eso la hace sentir única. Seiya la hace brillar como lo que es, la luz más hermosa e intensa del universo y estoy segura que tú también lo haz notado, como de poderosa se ha vuelto y eso no es una casualidad. Ese hombre era lo que Serena necesitaba para estar lista-**

Haruka sostuvo la mirada de la gatita mientras los demás presenciaban la escena que se había vuelto casi una conversación telepática.

**- ¿A que te refieres con eso?-** preguntó Setsuna ya impaciente pues nadie pronunciaba palabra

Luna rompió el contacto visual y volvió hacia el centro de la sala

**- A que la he estado observando en silencio y cada día que pasa estoy más convencida. Serena está absolutamente preparada para asumir como lo que ella es. Una Reina-**

* * *

Mina estaba en el umbral de la puerta. Estaba profundamente conmovida por el trato dado por la familia de Serena. Habían sido tan acogedores como solo la familia de su amiga podría ser.

Se despidió educadamente de todos y fue escoltada hacia la salida por Seiya y Serena

**- ¡En serio Seiya no es necesario que me acompañes! Vivo muy cerca de aquí y además no creo que quieras dejar aún a Serena-** dijo Mina

Pero él se negó

**- No está en mi dejar que una dama camine sola por la noche además bombom está muy cansada y mañana tendremos que levantarnos temprano si aún queremos ir a esa dichosa fiesta-**

Esa última frase fue claramente pronunciada con un poco de disgusto en la voz. No le parecía nada de alegre tener que ir a esa reunión después de saber como ese chico había abordado a Serena para invitarla. Pero su bombom quería ir y en realidad ¿Cuándo le había dicho que no?, nunca. Así que ahí estaría con una sonrisa radiante a un centímetro de ella espantando a las aves de rapiña que osaran pasarse de listos. Y además… realmente necesitaban un respiro aunque después de la brillante idea del pigmeo que tenía por hermano dudaba de todo esto. Pero Mina había estado tan entusiasmada con la idea de salir que pasaría por alto el hecho de que Yaten era un idiota que merecía ser empalado a una estaca y disfrutaría con sus amigos.

**- Si Mina. Deja que Seiya te acompañe me quedaría muy tranquila si sé que él te dejó en casa. Además tiene complejo de príncipe azul así que…-**

**- ¡bombom que mala eres! Si fuera un novio despreocupado te quejarías todo el rato, pero como soy todo lo opuesto abusas-**

Seiya se cruzó de brazos indignado y mientras Serena trataba de hacerlo sonreír Mina enfocó su mirada en el cielo. A cada rato aparecían más y más estrellas en el firmamento. Antes de que los hermanos Kou volvieran había pasado muchas de sus noches observando hacia el cielo. Tenía la esperanza de encontrarse con una estrella fugaz y de que justamente ella hubiera sido Yaten.

Anhelaba poder verlo siquiera una vez más. Si hubiera podido adivinar lo que la llegada de él ocasionaría en su vida quizás lo habría pensado dos veces, pero después de todo ese era el problema con los sueños, que a veces se cumplían y cuando eso pasaba ¿Qué venía después?

Cuando volvió a la realidad Seiya ya reía a causa de las cosquillas que Serena le hacía.

**- ¡Esta bien esta bien! me rindo bomboncito, ahora deja que nos marchemos-**

Serena hizo un puchero pero luego se puso seria

**- Tienes razón. Entonces nos veremos en la mañana a las siete fuera del parque ¿si?-**

Ambos asintieron

**- ¡Ah y Mina!, no te preocupes por el bikini, puedes usar unos de los míos o incluso podemos combinarlos ¿Qué te parece?-**

Mina sonrió y caminó un poco para dar un abrazo a Serena

**- Si, me parece una buena idea-** apretó fuertemente a su amiga**- Serena yo… quiero darte las gracias. si no hubieras estado conmigo todo habría sido mucho peor, estar cerca de ti reconforta mi alma. Muchas gracias… yo te debo mucho. Realmente eres una buena amiga-**

**- Tú no me debes nada ¡y óyeme bien! yo estoy aquí en todo momento y para lo que sea. Te adoro con locura-**

**- ¡Hey y yo que!-** reclamó Seiya

Serena rodó los ojos y se separó de Mina para darle a su novio un fugaz beso

**- A ti también te adoro tonto- **

Seiya aprovechó la cercanía con Serena para interrogarla seriamente

**- ¿Oye bombom que es eso del bikini eh? en esta época ya hace mucho frío así que…-**

Serena hizo caso omiso a sus palabras y decidió entrar a su casa.

**- Mina hazme el favor de llevártelo ¿si?-**

Su amiga sonrió y tomó el brazo de Seiya y lo arrastró lejos de Serena, al principio se resistió pero cuando vio que Serena lo despedía con la mano y no escucharía sus reclamos desistió pero no hizo ningún intento por soltarse de Mina. Caminaron así en silencio por varios minutos, las luces de los autos que iban en aumento reflejaban en las ventanas de los edificios y casas, impidiéndole a Mina seguir contemplando el cielo. Quizás era mejor así pues creía que incluso ese pequeño detalle iba a ser distinto a partir de ahora. Todo a su alrededor había cambiado y algo en ella también. Ya no lo podía detener, no había vuelta atrás.

**- Él no te merece sabes-** dijo Seiya de pronto**- no es algo que te estoy diciendo solo por lo que ha ocurrido estos últimos días, sino que lo vengo pensando desde hace mucho. Sé que es mi hermano y debería defenderlo pero no es así. Él no te merece-**

Mina siguió a su lado, no quería seguir hablando de ese tema menos con un hombre y menos con el hermano de Yaten

**- No es necesario que seas condescendiente conmigo solo porque presenciaste mi momento de debilidad. No quiero que sientan lástima por mí-**

Seiya asintió. Sabía que el tema era delicado y aún así se mostraba digna. Eso le gustó y reafirmó aún más su postura con respecto al tema. Creía fielmente que su hermano se había precipitado y que no había medido hasta que punto.

**- Eres muy parecida a bombom. Ese mismo sentido del humor, esa misma chispa de travesura en la mirada, esa mezcla de niña amorosa, tierna y de mujer decidida, valiente todo al mismo tiempo. Por una mujer como tú habría esperado hasta que el infierno se congelara o hasta que los cerdos volaran. Tengo a una persona así a mi lado por lo que creo mi opinión tiene bastante valor en este caso. Si no fue capaz de esperar por ti… tú no deberías esperar por él-**

Mina se sintió un poco culpable. Había sido grosera con Seiya y él solo pretendía ser amable y sincero. No porque fuera hermano de Yaten tendrían que ser o pensar iguales y con cada instante que pasaba se daba cuenta más de esa realidad.

**- Gracias Seiya eso es… muy lindo de tu parte y en realidad me hace sentir más que bien-**

Mina apretó el brazo de Seiya. Realmente sus palabras eran reconfortantes

**- Solo te digo la verdad así que no te lamentes y sobre todo nunca lo hagas frente a él. Llora todo lo que tus ojos resistan porque yo no soy nadie para decirle a otra persona que no lo haga, pero no le dejes conocer tu dolor. Él es mi hermano y lo amo pero…-**

**- Si te entiendo o más bien creo que tú me entiendes a mí-**

Finalmente habían llegado fuera de la casa de Mina ella aún no quería entrar. Platicar con Seiya no había resultado tan incómodo después de todo**. **Ella lo soltó y ambos tomaron asiento en la vereda que se encontraba fuera del hogar de la chica.

**- Yo amo a bombom y nunca en la vida podría sacarle en cara lo que yo sufrí por ella porque nadie me obligó, nadie me forzó a amarla aún en contra de toda posibilidad y antes preferiría morir que hacerla sentir culpable… pero el dolor fue algo real Mina-**

Mina pudo percibir el dolor de Seiya al hablar sobre esas cuestiones que si bien estaban en el pasado habían dejado sus huellas de forma permanente. Aún así no creyó correcto identificarse con tal emoción pues era conciente que la historia de sus amigos era mucho más grande que la suya con Yaten, que ni siquiera alcanzaba para el primer capítulo de algo.

**- Esto ha sido duro pero estoy segura que no se compara al dolor que sentiste tú Seiya. Yo no estoy enamorada o al menos eso creo, pero tú… y Serena… lo que los une es un sentimiento tan profundo que no me imagino haber soportado estar en tu lugar, eso me habría liquidado- **

Mina recordó la mirada de sufrimiento en los ojos de Serena cuando les confesó su amor hacia Seiya y lo prisionera que se sentía en la vida que estaba llevando. Si Seiya se había sentido de una forma similar… definitivamente no había comparación posible. Y eso significaba muchas cosas.

**- Quizás tienes razón- **dijo Seiya dando la razón a Mina**- pero a lo que voy es que sé lo que es la sensación de rechazo, de que escojan a otro por encima de ti y solo quiero que te quede claro que vales mucho y eres tan preciada para tantas personas que no nos gustaría verte decaer-**

A pesar de que mirar hacia el cielo le causaba una extraña sensación de nostalgia cedió ante su inconciente. Las estrellas en el cielo aún titilaban y la luna reflejaba su pálido y hermoso brillo. Cerró los ojos y sintió su relajada respiración e inhaló profundamente. Pudo percibir el olor del viento nocturno. También lo sintió sobre su rostro, se sentía fresco y reparador**.** Finalmente escuchó a su corazón que latía rítmicamente. Ese corazón que había sido puesto a prueba, que había sido magullado y ligeramente estropeado aún latía.

Si el mundo aún seguía girando y si su corazón seguía palpitando ¿Había alguna razón para no ponerse en pie? Claro que no. El universo no se había detenido por su tristeza, el cielo aún se extendía majestuoso, las estrellas mantenían su brillo, la tierra aún estaba bajo sus pies. La vida continuaba ¿Cuántas decepciones había contemplado el mundo? ¿Cuántas lágrimas había visto caer el universo? Millones ¿Cuántas más le esperarían a ella? Posiblemente muchas, pero esto era la vida- su vida- y prefería recibir los golpes y las bofetadas que le tenía deparada a que tener toda una existencia sin haber sentido nada. Porque en el mundo había dolor y decepción, pero también había esperanza, luz y amor. Y por el más grande de los sentimientos por ese que era su regente ella se levantaría.

**- Sé lo que valgo ¿y sabes? aunque suene increíble o no me creas estoy muy feliz. Estoy feliz de saber que tengo maravillosos amigos a mi lado. Puede sonar paradójico…es que siento mi corazón más vivo que nunca no lo sé es una extraña sensación que comenzó cuando los vi a ustedes en la mesa. La forma en la que tú y Serena se ven…ustedes no podrían comprender lo que es estar junto a una pareja como la suya. No hay nada que se le pueda comparar a esa calidez que desprenden y a la devoción****que reflejan sus ojos, es como si hablaran en su propio idioma uno que solo se ha escrito para ustedes. Estoy seguro que eso no te sucede con cada hombre o mujer que se te cruce a lo largo de la vida. Es algo que cuando pasa simplemente cada fibra de tu ser lo distingue. Yo quiero que eso me suceda, quiero ver los ojos de alguien y saber, estar completamente segura que mis palabras van a ser entendidas por alguien más. Voy a luchar por que eso pase-**

Los ojos de Mina brillaron de tal forma que Seiya pudo darse cuenta que en el alma de esa mujer ya no existía la tristeza de hace solo unas horas atrás. No podía asegurar que era una recuperación final, pues los recuerdos siempre encuentran la forma de volver y remover aquellos sentimientos que pretendemos dejar en el fondo de nuestro cerebro, pero tenía determinación en la mirada, la determinación suficiente para creer en sus palabras. El primer paso tenía que venir de uno mismo y Mina lo estaba dando.

**- ¡Definitivamente esta es la Mina Aino que quería oír y déjame prometerte algo! Yo seré la primera persona que te diga cuando encuentres a ese ser especial. Y eso será pronto-**

Mina alzó las cejas incrédula

**- ¿Ah si? ¿y como te darás cuenta de ello?-**

Seiya se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar hacia su casa y antes de perderse en la obscuridad de la noche se dio la vuelta para enfrentarla.

**- ¡Tú podrás ser la diosa del amor, pero yo también tengo mis trucos así que estate alerta!-**

Mina solo sonrió y en el fondo de su corazón confió en la intuición de Seiya. La vida suele quitarte cosas, ese es un recordatorio de que realmente no son tuyas. Pero lo que sí es tuyo es la ilusión y la esperanza de que algún día cuando menos lo esperes las vuelvas a encontrar.

* * *

**- Eso no puede ser…-** susurró Michiru

**- Que es lo que les sorprende ¿Qué ella esté lista? ¿O que Seiya haya tenido vital importancia? ¿No les alegra escuchar lo que dije? fue por lo que siempre reclamaron por lo que siempre batallaron… y ahora prácticamente es una realidad-**

Haruka volvió a tomar asiento junto a Michiru, puso los brazos sobre las rodillas, cruzó las manos y en ellas sostuvo su cabeza. La noticia que le daba Luna había logrado tomarla por sorpresa y quería sentir felicidad, pero no pudo, eso por lo que había dado hasta su vida ya no existía más.

**- Eso…ya no importa. Aunque ella este preparada como dicen no tiene ninguna importancia. ¿Díganme de que sirve? ¿Para que suba al trono de la mano de ese impostor?, saben que el verdadero merecedor de ser su compañero es Darien, él estuvo con ella durante todo este tiempo y mucho más-**

Luna miró a Artemis. Ahora venía la verdadera plática y la razón por la cual se habían tomado la molestia de visitarlas aún sabiendo que los resultados iban a ser sino escasos, nulos.

**- Darien se ha transformado en una persona atormentada tanto emocional como físicamente. No es ni la sombra de lo que antaño fue-**

Todas enfocaron inmediatamente su atención a lo que acababa de decir Artemis

**- ¿atormentado? ¿Acaso él está enfermo?-** preguntó Setsuna afligida

Artemis negó

**- ¿Que fue lo que acordaron con Darien?-**

**- Eso no les incumbe-** respondió Hotaru

Setsuna la miró ferozmente reprendiéndola con la mirada por lo que la niña solo atinó a inclinar su cabeza, no podía aceptar que la más pequeña de su grupo fuera así de impertinente independientemente de las circunstancias.

**- Nosotras lo protegeríamos. Era lo mínimo que podíamos hacer luego de tantos siglos de hospitalidad en su planeta y de alianza para con la Luna -**

Artemis asintió logrando encajar finalmente las piezas de este intrincado puzzle y tuvo aún más certeza de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

**- ¿Y ustedes acaso midieron el trasfondo de sus palabras?-** preguntó

**- ¿porque hacerlo? ¿Lo hizo la Princesa?-**

Haruka tenía una facilidad inmensa para que sus preguntas y el tono de su voz sonaran cargadas de resentimiento y al mismo de tiempo de burla. Luna suspiró pesadamente

**- Su orgullo y su rencor se ha convertido en su maldición-**

Setsuna envió una mirada de advertencia a Haruka como queriendo decirle que tomara más en serio lo que la pareja estaba por revelarles.

**- Artemis porque no hablas claro- **dijo Michiru

El gato asintió cortésmente

**- Ustedes abandonaron a su Princesa y a modo de lección el Cristal de Plata las ha abandonado y si bien sus obligaciones para con el Reino Lunar han sido rescindidas no sucede lo mismo con el Príncipe de la Tierra, escenario que ustedes mismas provocaron-**

A la mente de Setsuna vinieron aquellas palabras pronunciadas por la Reina que eran muy parecidas a las que acababa de oír del felino. Lo que les estaban diciendo no eran tonterías.

**- Estamos ligadas a él ahora- **concluyó Michiru

**- Así es. Y como le propusieron protección a cambio él contribuye otorgándoles la energía necesaria para que cumplan con su cometido-**

Los ojos de todas las guerreras se abrieron de golpe. Ese era el fragmento faltante de toda esta historia, aquello que la Reina se había abstenido de darles a conocer. Ahora entendían realmente las advertencias que ella les había dejado caer. Les había dicho que la privación de sus poderes _"era el precio de sus actos_", pero nunca pudieron imaginar que eso conllevaba a una mucha más grande consecuencia. El corazón de cada una de las guerreras exteriores se paralizó por un periodo que era difícil determinar. Cada mente estaba tratando de unir la información que habían averiguado pero todas llegaban al mismo resultado: le estaban causando daño a la persona equivocada

**- Pero eso no es…-** "posible" había tratado de decir Setsuna en un balbuceo

Luna pudo notar como les había afectado este nuevo descubrimiento a tal punto de dejarlas sin habla. Incluso Haruka que siempre se mostraba recia e fría estaba sentada como una estatua de piedra en su asiento.

**- Por supuesto que no es viable- **respondió Artemis**- El Príncipe de este planeta tiene la misión de salvaguardar la existencia de todas las personas que habitan la tierra, su energía está concentrada en su totalidad a esa misión. Mantener además la de ustedes le está resultando extenuante-**

**- El no podrá…-** comenzó a decir Michiru con la mirada perdida

**- Así es guerrera-** dijo Artemis seriamente**- Ustedes están aniquilando al Príncipe de la tierra-**

* * *

Seiya abrió con mucho cuidado la puerta de su apartamento pues no tenía intención de despertar a sus hermanos, pero eso no fue necesario ya que ambos estaban apoyados sobre la encimera de la cocina comiendo cereales.

**- Pensé que estaban dormidos-** dijo dirigiéndose hacia la nevera para servirse un vaso de leche.

**- Te esperábamos para contarte las novedades-** respondió Taiki terminando con su comida**- Prácticamente están afinados los detalles para dar un concierto en dos semanas más. La publicidad comenzará a realizarse a partir del lunes y las entradas puesta en venta ese mismo día. Seguramente tendremos que dar algunas entrevistas pero nada que no podamos manejar- **

Seiya dejó el vaso sobre la encimera. Esa era una excelente noticia. Volver a los escenarios era algo que estaba deseando hacer.

**- Eso es fabuloso, me habría gustado saberlo antes y así contarle a bombom. Tenemos que reservarles entradas a las chicas-**

**- Sería mejor que no le contáramos a nadie por el momento para que sea un sorpresa y con respecto a lo otro no te preocupes que ya lo dejé resuelto. La primera fila ya está reservada**- le respondió Taiki

**- mm… me costará un poco ocultárselo a bombom siempre me descubre pero haré todo lo posible por guardar silencio- **

Seiya lavó su vaso y también el cuenco de su hermano. Solo en ese minuto se percató que Yaten estaba allí de pie sin hacer ni decir nada. Le estaba costando un trabajo enorme no enrostrarle en la cara lo mucho que desaprobaba lo que estaba haciendo. Le había prometido a Serena no intervenir más de la cuenta… pero era muy difícil y más aún después de haber visto y estado con Mina**.** Se sacó la chaqueta que llevaba puesta y la fue a dejar a su dormitorio pero no alcanzó a abrir la puerta pues Yaten iba detrás de él.

**- Te dije que hablaríamos más tarde. Ahora es más tarde-**

Seiya quien tenía la mano sobre la manilla de la puerta de su dormitorio se quedó allí dándole la espalda a su hermano.

**- Yaten la verdad es que no sé si deseo enterarme de todos los detalles-**

**- Hace unas horas no pensabas lo mismo- **

**- Cambié de parecer-** dijo girando la manilla

Y antes de que abriera totalmente la puerta escuchó venir también a Taiki

**- Quizás lo mejor sea escuchar lo que Yaten tiene que decirte-**

Seiya se quedó ahí en el umbral

**- Puede ser que no quieras oír mi argumento pero me gustaría que lo hicieras. Y tú también Taiki ambos son mis hermanos-**

_Claro-_ pensó Seiya. Ahora cuando más disgusto sentía hacia su hermano apelaba a los sentimientos. Esto perfectamente podría calificar de chantaje emocional y lo peor era que funcionaba. Se dio la vuelta.

**- Está bien vamos a la sala-**

Los tres tomaron asiento en asientos cercanos.

**- Creo que debo partir diciendo que salir con Rei no fue una decisión que se me ocurrió en el momento. Es algo que deseaba hacer desde que Seiya estuvo en aquel hospital. Ella se comportó muy amable conmigo y estuvo ahí cuando me sentía bastante inquieto por razones obvias-**

Taiki asintió pues él había pasado por una situación similar pero Seiya alzó las cejas.

**- ¿Y la invitaste solo por eso?, disculpa pero eso no es una razón suficiente por lo menos para mí-**

**- Claro que no. Ese día platicamos y me di cuenta que éramos muy parecidos. Después de eso continuamos hablando y comencé a sentirme muy a gusto con ella. Me es un fácil decirle lo que pienso o creo de algo y ella me comprende a la perfección. Así que me di cuenta que todo eso debía de significar algo-**

**- ¿Y lo que significa es que te gusta?-** preguntó Taiki

Yaten afirmó los codos sobre sus rodillas

**- Yo no se exactamente lo que es que te guste alguien solo lo había sentido una sola vez…- **haciendo alusión a Mina**- pero supongo que así es. Me gusta su compañía y como es conmigo-**

Seiya asintió. Al menos sentía algo por Rei.

**- ¿Es por eso que decidiste contárnoslo solo hoy?-**

**- Al principio tenía dudas pero finalmente comprendí que disimular esto sería demasiado difícil e injusto considerando que todos pertenecemos al mismo grupo de amigos así que decidí contarles a todos que saldría con Rei. Solo Serena lo sabía antes que ustedes-**

Taiki cruzó sus brazos a la altura del pecho mientras que Seiya reflexionaba sobre el decir o no decir lo que estaba pensando.

**- Mina también lo sabía. Rei se acercó a ella en la tarde y se lo contó-**

Yaten palideció. No podía definir que le había impactado más, que Mina lo supiera desde antes o que Rei no se lo haya contado.

**- Eso… no lo sabía no pensé que Rei se lo contara-**

Seiya arrugó el ceño

**- ¿Que querías que hiciera que se lo ocultara? ¡Por Dios Yaten son amigas desde mucho antes de que tú aparecieras a revolverlo todo!-**

El sonido de la voz de Seiya retumbó en la habitación.

**- Podrías haberte fijado en otra persona- **sugirió Taiki al rato

Ambos hermanos se miraron como coincidiendo en sus pensamientos. Esto provocó el enojo de Yaten.

**- ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Acaso creen que esto es tan fácil como despertar un día y decir "hoy me gustará Rei"? Es tan difícil para mí afrontarlo como para ustedes escucharlo. ¡Y no crean que no pensé en Mina! Por supuesto que quise decírselo a ella primero, pero con que derecho ¡nunca fuimos nada! ¡Nunca le dije lo que sentía! ¡Y nunca supe lo que ella pensaba!-**

Ninguno de los hermanos se movió de su asiento a pesar que los ánimos estaban cada vez más agitados. Yaten apretaba sus puños mientras que los otros dos esperaban a que se calmara y así proseguir con la plática

**- Yaten-** dijo Seiya más relajado que la primera vez**- hay algunas cosas para las cuales no es necesario utilizar palabras y tus sentimientos hacia Mina son un ejemplo de ello. El que tú los hayas callado no impidió al resto de las personas conocerlos-**

Taiki guardó silencio pues las palabras de su hermano también se sentía aludido por aquel comentario.

**- ¿Y si eso fuera así que? si la única persona que realmente debía de darse cuenta no lo hizo…** la voz de Yaten casi se convirtió en un susurro**- yo lo intenté, me acerqué a ella, luché contra mi propia actitud, cambie y ni siquiera lo notó o si lo hizo al parecer no le importó. Lo único que logré fue que ella pensara que estaba enamorado de Serena. Traté de ser una persona distinta y lo que conseguí fue que ella dudara de mí, de lo que yo le demostré y se alejara-**

Por primera vez desde que había comenzado todo esto Seiya sintió pena por su hermano. No podía explicar hasta que punto Yaten se había esforzado porque sinceramente no lo sabía. Taiki también era conciente de esto. Ambos se pusieron de pie y terminaron sentados los tres en el mismo sofá, uno a cada lado de su hermano. Seiya estiró el brazo hasta tocar su hombro.

**- Hermano, Taiki y yo hemos sido testigos de tu evolución y solo Dios y tú saben lo que realmente te ha costado. Pero si esto es algo por lo que realmente te has sacrificado, por lo que realmente has batallado ¿No crees que valía la pena que Mina lo conociera? ¿No crees que era necesario haber insistido aún más para decírselo? ¿No crees que todo el asunto era demasiado importante como para desistir así nada más?-**

Yaten se despejó la garganta. Le costaba un mundo poder expresar sus sentimientos pero aún más hablar de lo que diría ahora especialmente frente a Seiya.

**- Yo no soy como tú. Yo no puedo esperar eternamente a que la persona que quiero finalmente se decida a confiar en mí, yo no soy tan fuerte como tú Seiya no podría vivir atado a una ilusión, tarde o temprano eso me consumiría y terminaría…-**

**- Terminarías como yo- **dijo Seiya completando la frase de su hermano, haciendo una directa insinuación a su estado antes del reencuentro con Serena. Al parecer esos momentos habían dejado marcas no solo en su alma. No fue necesario que Yaten le respondiera pues su silencio decía mucho más que cualquier palabra así que lo dejó continuar.

**- Ni yo soy tú, ni Mina es Serena. Ella estaba tan llena de dudas con respecto a mí que le impidieron ver más allá. No creyó en mí, mientras que Serena lo hizo desde el primer momento, me aceptó como si fuera lo más natural del mundo hacerlo. Y también lo hizo Rei. Terminé por comprender que mi historia jamás iba a acabar como la tuya y me convencí que esto no era un cuento de hadas sino que la vida real. Y en la vida real el tiempo avanza demasiado rápido como para esperar por siempre algo que no va a suceder. Simplemente seguí adelante-**

El monólogo de Yaten fue atentamente escuchado por sus hermanos. Pocas veces lo habían visto emocionarse tanto. Por un momento Seiya pensó que lo vería ponerse a llorar ahí mismo pero se contuvo lo más que pudo. Y en realidad así era Yaten, mesurado y controlado. Pero él no podía ser así y en cuanto su hermano mencionó aquel periodo de su vida que había sido de todo menos vida se le formó un nudo en la garganta y su corazón se contrajo. Nunca imaginó lo hondo que había calado en sus hermanos esa época, a tal punto que Yaten sentía una especie de terror de acabar como él. Taiki también había bajado la vista, no era un tema simple ni menos divertido remover esos recuerdos, pues ambos habían sufrido en carne propia el dolor de Seiya y si el comportamiento de su hermano tenía que ver con no volver a pasar por una experiencia así de dura, podía entenderlo un poco mejor.

**- No solo Serena y Rei han sabido valorar tu cambio hermano-** dijo Taiki acercándosele más**- sino que nosotros también.** **En otro momento me habría parecido casi imposible que hubieras estado platicando de tus emociones de la forma tan sincera como lo estas haciendo ahora y realmente lo aprecio. No se si Seiya o yo podamos compartir tu postura frente al tema… pero sí podemos entender el porqué lo haces, Seiya porque lo vivió y yo porque lo viví a través de él. Te quiero demasiado y no deseo ver pasar a mi otro hermano por la misma situación una vez más. Si esto es lo que necesitas para seguir con tu vida pues hazlo, sé que no requieres de mi aprobación para hacerlo pero la tienes-**

Taiki abrió ligeramente uno de sus brazos y con el abrazó a Yaten dando golpecitos en su espalda. Seiya había llegado a su casa con la firme idea de pedir explicaciones a Yaten y no de muy buena forma, pero después de oír a sus hermanos se había quedado sin las ganas de montar una escena. Ahora entendía a Serena y lo molesta que se había puesto con él en la tarde. Que las dos partes de la historia confiaran en ti, que buscaran apoyo en ti era más que complicado. Y al igual que ella sentía cariño por ambos y por ende no podía abanderarse con uno y dejar al otro. Yaten era su hermano, su sangre y había sido la muleta que lo había sostenido en pie. Mientras que Mina era la mejor amiga de bombom, tan dulce y resistente como ella, a decir verdad la veía como a una hermana pequeña. Tanto Yaten como Taiki se concentraron en el rostro de Seiya, parecía listo para dar su veredicto final.

**- Yo soy tan feliz con bombom aquí en la tierra que a veces se me hace muy difícil recordar todo lo que tuve que soportar, todo lo que tuve que vivir para llegar hasta el día de hoy. Y lo peor es que no pasé por eso solo sino que los arrastré a ustedes conmigo. No puedo cambiar el pasado y honestamente no sé si lo haría… quizás es lo que tenía que sacrificar para alcanzar la felicidad. Pero lo que sí se es que no podría haber superado todo sin el apoyo y la compañía de ustedes, me cuidaron y me protegieron de mí mismo y me mantuvieron con vida cuando a mi no me importaba nada y creo que nunca les podré agradecer lo suficiente-**

Ambos le dieron una escueta sonrisa. Luego Seiya se enfocó solo en Yaten.

**- Sé que esperas que te diga que lo que has decidido está bien y creo que lo estará mientras sea lo que realmente quieres y si quieres estar con Rei pues hazlo, ella es una muy buena persona y amiga-**

Yaten le sonrió sumamente agradecido por el respaldo brindado, sin embargo a juzgar por el rostro de Seiya eso no era todo lo que tenía que decirle. Este voto de fe venía junto con una advertencia.

**- Pero va a llegar el día en el que verás la situación con otros ojos. Verás a Mina con otra persona porque es lo normal, la verás sonreír, la verás enamorada y todo ese sufrimiento que le has causado habrá sanado y solo será un mal recuerdo. Y eso te va a molestar, te disgustará haber sido una etapa oscura en su vida y aunque no quieras vas a mirar hacia atrás y te vas a dar cuenta que por una mujer así de linda, divertida y valiente como Mina quizás si habría valido la pena esperar. Y tengo mucho miedo de que ese dolor sea mucho más profundo del que te has querido evitar-**

* * *

**- No podemos permitir que eso suceda-** dijo Setsuna levantando más de lo normal la voz

Haruka la miró alterada.

**- ¿Y que pretendes que hagamos? ¿Que vayamos corriendo hacia donde está Serena? ¿Qué olvidemos todo lo que ha pasado así como así?-**

Setsuna le frunció el ceño, esto claramente estaba causando fricciones dentro de su círculo.

- **Debe haber otra manera de mantenernos a su lado sin que le causemos mal- **dijo Michiru tratando de conciliar los ánimos

**- Darien no se merece esto y lo saben-**

**- Déjalo decidir eso a él-**

Luna se sorprendió por la frialdad en las palabras de Haruka

**- No sabe lo que le está ocurriendo-**

**- ¿Ustedes no se lo han dicho?-**

Ambos negaron

**- Creímos conveniente tratar de razonar con ustedes, hacerlas entender la gravedad de la situación pero fuimos increíblemente ingenuos. Ahora será tiempo de decirle la verdad de su estado-**

**- A diferencia de tu Princesa nosotras cumplimos nuestras promesas-**

Luna mostró ligeramente sus colmillos.

**- ¿Y dime de que te sirve eso? Cuando el peligro realmente caiga sobre ustedes ¿Qué harán?-**

**- Confiaremos en que Darien encuentre la fuerza necesaria-**

Artemis y Luna intercambiaron miradas. No creían eso posible.

**- Sabes que eso no sucederá. Está empeorando con el paso de los días y por consiguiente las condiciones de ustedes también. Ya no son fuertes como antes el enemigo podría aparecer en este momento y no habría absolutamente nada que pudieran hacer para evitar que las destruya-**

Que Luna y Artemis las trataran como unas debiluchas que necesitaban de protección fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso y en este caso la paciencia de Haruka. Ellas eran suficientemente fuertes como para mantenerse aún sin la ayuda de la Princesa de la Luna y del Príncipe de la Tierra. Eran guerreras nacidas para combatir por lo que la energía la buscarían de cualquier forma y si se requería… a cualquier precio. Se puso de pie y se apoyó en el marco de la cocina.

**- Queremos que se marchen. Ya escuchamos suficiente. No conseguirán amedrentarnos con sus advertencias-**

Ambos gatitos se sintieron con el alma derrotada.

**- No piensen solo en ustedes, piensen también en Darien-**

**- Ser el soberano de un planeta conlleva efectuar ciertos sacrificios-**

Artemis fue el primero en emprender la marcha. Había tenido el convencimiento de que esta visita iba a ser en vano, pero se había dejado llevar por la entereza de su amiga. A estas alturas ya no sabía que le dolía más, darse cuenta que las guerreras exteriores se mantendrían alejados de la Princesa de forma permanente o que Luna finalmente se haya convencido de ese hecho de la peor forma. Él le dio una mirada para que lo acompañara y ella con la cabeza gacha le siguió. Antes de salir por la ventana dio un último vistazo a las que por años se habían encargado de la seguridad de la Princesa más que de la suya propia. Pero ya no eran ellas, aquellas valientes y leales compañeras se habían perdido en el camino, estas solo eran sombras y el brillo que caracterizaba se había opacado.

**- ¿En que minuto se olvidaron de lo que eran? ¿Es que acaso no aprendieron nada después de tanto tiempo junto a la Princesa?, ustedes dicen estar decepcionadas pero eso no se compara a la desilusión que siento yo en estos momentos. Vámonos Artemis, hace mucho tiempo que ellas nos dejaron, nada más me faltaba percatarme de eso-**

* * *

Serena estaba ya en piyama afirmada sobre el balcón. ¡Este día había sido uno de los más agotadores de su vida! y lo único que quería era dormir, pero tenía que esperar a que Luna llegara. Si no se apresuraba tendría que ir a buscar algo de comer, ¡madrugar la habría el apetito! Afortunadamente su novio no era como los demás hombres y en vez de privarla de comer para que no engordara él hacía todo lo contrario, le compraba toneladas de cosas dulces solo por la satisfacción de verla reír. Lo adoraba y eso hacía más difícil de hacer lo que tenía pensado. Le traería problemas con Seiya eso era seguro sin embargo tenía la obligación de hacerlo. Era la responsable y debía de hacerse cargo. Ella sola. No quería complicar más las cosas, no quería ver a sus amigos en peligro una vez más. El secuestro de Seiya y su paso por el hospital le había dejado una gran lección y esa era que sus amigos eran vulnerables y no podía correr riesgos. Ya no más.

Luna entró de un salto a la habitación a través de la ventana que se encontraba abierta. Allí encontró a Serena.

**- ¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas?- **le preguntó sorprendida

**- Te estaba esperando debemos de hablar pero adentro ya está haciendo frío**-

La chica cerró la ventana y se sentó sobre su cama. Luna la siguió

**- ¿De donde vienes?-**

La gatita alzó la vista pero miró hacia otro sitio al instante. Eso no pasó desapercibido para Serena.

**- Luna… ya me estás ocultando demasiadas cosas-**

Y eso tenía razón. Le había prometido contarle la verdad después de intentar hacer entrar en razón a las Outers, obviamente eso había terminado en un enorme fracaso, pero de igual forma debía cumplir.

**- Tienes razón-**

Subió a la cama junto con su amiga

**- Hace unos días me comentaste que te habías encontrado con Darien y que lo notaste muy extraño. Yo te dije que no era así, pero no fue cierto. A él le sucede algo… delicado-**

Las sospechas de Serena eran acertadas y su compañera si sabía de la condición del Príncipe. Lo que ella no sabía es que su madre se le había adelantado

**- Lo sé Luna... mi madre y yo platicamos. Ella me lo confirmó. La energía de Darien está desapareciendo… Haruka y las demás se vincularon a él sin siquiera saberlo y ahora él corre peligro-**

La gatita se sorprendió de que la Reina haya estado en conocimiento de todo esto y especialmente que se lo haya dicho a Serena. Pero en cierto modo le alegraron ambas noticias.

**- Acabo de tener una reunión con ellas para explicarles como estaban las cosas. Pensé que cuando se enteraran de la realidad de la situación quizás recapacitarían…-**

El corazón de Serena se aceleró. No podría haber imaginado que eso es lo que Luna tenía pensado y tenía toda la razón en ocultárselo… la habría persuadido de no hacerlo.

**- Pero eso no sucedió ¿cierto?-**

La vista de Serena se nubló,

**- Quizás sea una tonta por creer que las cosas se podrían solucionar-**

**- No eres tonta, eres buena y en tu corazón no existe el resentimiento por muy mal que alguien se comporte contigo-**

**- ¿Cuál fue su excusa?-** preguntó la rubia

**- Las mismas cosas de siempre… no es necesario que te las repita-**

Ella sonrió de lado.

**- Siguen pensando que soy una indigna, que Seiya es un impostor y que yo no merezco ser Princesa sino que todo lo contrario. Merezco morder el polvo-**

Serena ocultó el rostro entre un cojín mientras que Luna la hacía descubrir el rostro.

**- ¡Vamos no te pongas así! Tú sabes que no es cierto, sabes que eres la más digna de todas las Princesas y que Seiya es mucho más valiente que todos los guerreros de la vía láctea-**

Ella bajó poco a poco el cojín e impidió que las lágrimas se apoderaran de sus ojos

**- Seiya es valiente y yo también-** dijo ella con la voz afectada

Luna sonrió. Su amiga seguía siendo la niña dulce y sensible de siempre a pesar de lo mucho que había madurado en este tiempo.

**- Sí que lo son Serena, ahora tenemos cosas de las que preocuparnos-**

Serena asintió y recuperó la compostura

**- Tienes razón y es por eso que te he estado esperando. Aún antes de enterarme de tu conversación con Haruka y las demás había tomado una decisión-**

**- Te escucho-** dijo Luna-

**- Deseo ir a ver a Darien. Esto que le está pasando es en parte mi culpa y si puedo hacer algo por ayudarlo me gustaría intentarlo-**

Luna guardó silencio pues lo que pretendía su amiga no era menor considerando el estado actual en sus relaciones. En parte ella había convocado la reunión pensando en la precaria condición del Príncipe, no porque una persona se comporte de manera vengativa y desalmada contigo tú tienes que responder de la misma forma. Y claramente esa no era la forma de actuar de Serena. La Princesa era una ardua luchadora por la oportunidad que tenían todos los seres vivos de obtener la redención y siempre que algún enemigo así lo había deseado la concedía. Quizá dentro de su corazón esperaba que tarde o temprano Darien se cansara de continuar esta guerra sin sentido que él mismo había iniciado y pudieran todos respirar en paz. Su Princesa siempre atesoraba grandes esperanzas.

**- ¿Seiya y los demás saben de esto?-**

Serena bajó la vista _– He ahí el punto en discusión-_ pensó

**- Esto es algo que me gustaría hacer sola-**

_- He ahí el pero-_ pensó Luna. La intención de Serena era muy buena, pero la forma no era la adecuada. Ir sola por Darien… nada bueno podría salir de allí.

**- Discúlpame Serena pero no estoy de acuerdo contigo. Ya has tenido bastantes inconvenientes por ocultar información, además los chicos y especialmente Seiya tienen todo el derecho de estar al tanto de tus intenciones**-

Ella se puso de pie y se paseó por toda la habitación

**- Esto es algo que me compete solo a mí. Ellos no están enterados de lo que sucede con las Outers ni con Darien. Por otro lado nada malo me va a pasar yo sé defenderme-**

Luna saltó de la cama y la alcanzó

**- Esto no se trata de que tú seas o no capaz de cuidarte porque lo eres, se trata de confianza y compañerismo, la única forma de que se pueda triunfar en todo esto es buscando apoyo en tus amigos-**

Sabía perfectamente que lo que estaba haciendo no era sensato pero sí era lo mejor por lo menos para sus amigos. Había tanta confianza depositada en ella, tanta lealtad demostrada que no los podía defraudar. Tenía que aprender a solucionar sus problemas sola y recurrir a sus amigos en casos excepcionales. Era conciente de lo que su persona significaba y de lo que su figura representaba, pero nadie entendía que sin sus amigos, sin Seiya todo eso no tenía valor. Sin las personas a las cuales amaba toda su valentía se esfumaba como humo. Y no permitiría que nadie se inmolara para protegerla. Pues era su deber hacerlo por todos.

Se arrodilló, tomó en brazos a la gatita y la acarició tiernamente.

**- Ya no quiero más personas lastimadas cerca de mí. Si Seiya, Mina o cualquiera de ustedes me acompañara y algo saliera mal ¿Acaso no se arriesgarían tratando de salvaguardar mi vida?, se que lo harían y aprecio enormemente el que estén dispuestos a hacerlo, pero yo no lo quiero. Sé que juraron protegerme pero no podría perdonarme jamás que salieran lastimados o en el peor de casos muertos por hacer valer ese juramento. Soy una guerrera Luna, que ha sido dotada con poderes para sanar y preservar la vida de las personas pero también para luchar por la mía. Así que de esto me encargaré personalmente ¿así que estas o no conmigo?-**

* * *

Siempre había pensado que aquellas personas que son impulsadas por el sentimiento más grande todos lograban sus cometidos. Él era una de esas personas, había llegado a la tierra con un fin, recuperar a la mujer que el cruel destino le arrebató. Esperó dormido durante siglos hasta que finalmente la oportunidad que había estado aguardando se le presentó y sin pensarlo atravesó toda la vía láctea y lo que había obtenido por tanto sacrificio fue mucho menos de lo que había imaginado. Insultos, Desprecio, odio. Él tenía tanto amor por entregar y había recibido odio. Finalmente se había quitado la venda de los ojos, la Princesa de Luna era una hechicera que engatusándolo con su sonrisa y rostro angelical le había hecho perder la cabeza y poner a sus pies el corazón. No se lo merecía, no se merecía todo el amor que tenía para dar. Pero todo ese amor se transformaría en odio. Porque ella era una bruja que lo había engañado y ahora podía ver con mucha más claridad.

Era curioso que eso le sucediera justo ahora que tuviera la capacidad ver como era realmente La Princesa de la Luna…ahora que estaba completamente ciego.

Porque a esa mujer no solo le bastó con destrozarle el corazón, sino que además era tan egoísta, tan despiadada que le había robado la única manera que tenía de adorarla. Ni eso le había dejado.

¡Que tonto y que ciego había sido!, pero ya no lo sería mas. El odio es un sentimiento que moviliza a las personas, el odio despierta la acción de la gente. Y él estaba preparado para la acción.

**- Cianna-** dijo en tono autoritario Alphonse

**- Si mi señor-**

**- Necesito que hagas algo por mí. Tengo que recobrar lo que ellos me han quitado-**

Cianna sonrió ferozmente ante el resurgir de su señor. No lo había podido proteger cuando esas guerreras lo atacaron, él no le había permitido intervenir. Pero esta vez si lo haría, sería la encargada de realizar la venganza de su señor.

Alphonse había recobrado su fuerza y estaba listo para actuar.

La Princesa se había llevado la luz, sus azules ojos se habían apagado para siempre. Así que él se llevaría la luz de alguien más a cambio.

*****SyS*****

Holaa a todosssssss! he aqui con un nuevo capituloo! la verdad es que estaba a punto de publicar la fiesta en la playa, pero quería concluir y cerrar el capitulo anterior! a veces siento que me explayo mucho y espero que no les moleste =/ es qe la inspiracion viene a mi y cuando me doy cuenta llevo páginas y páginas! En este capitulo Mina aprende lo que es caer y tambien lo que es levantarse, mientras que Yaten se sincera y entiende que cuando optas por algo pierdes otra cosa. Luna y Artemis tienen una profunda conversacoin con las Outers, ellas se niegan a ceder ¿Que haran? ¿dejarán que Darien se sacrifique sin decirle nada? ¿Por quien se enterara Darien de lo que le sucede? ¿Por las Outers o por Serena? Porque Sere quiere verse con él, ayudarlo pero sola. ¿Sera eso lo correcto? ¿Que pensara Seiya al respecto? Por último finalmente el enemigo ha aparecido en condiciones que nunca lo esperamos! y quiere venganza ojo por ojo! literalmente! Grazias a las muuuuuuuuuchas personas que leen mi historia y especialmente a los que se dan el tiempo de dejarme sus comentarios quiero leerlos a TODOSSSS esta vez,! se agradecen un beso a todoss los qierooooooo =)


	25. Caminos sin retorno

Capítulo XXV. **Caminos sin retorno. (Especial día de playa).**

"_**El amor jamás se pierde, si no es correspondido, retornará, suavizará y purificará el corazón".**__** (William Shakespeare).**_

El sol apenas comenzaba a mostrar sus primeros rayos cuando un grupo de alumnos de diversos cursos esperaba fuera de su escuela. A pesar de lo temprano que era estaban muy animados, conversaban todos amenamente y reían. Algunos estaban tomando café puesto que el otoño ya estaba asomando con fuerza por lo que los amaneceres ya se sentían más fríos, pero eso no importaba cuando el motivo era pasar un buen ratos con los amigos.

Los primeros en llegar fueron los hermanos Kou y curiosamente resultaban ser los menos animados en realizar este pequeño viaje, cada uno por distintos motivos. Seiya apenas había podido despertar para llegar al lugar de encuentro y estaba de mal humor. Taiki consideraba este viaje como una pérdida de tiempo y le hubiera gustado aprovechar ese día para realizar sus deberes. Mientras que Yaten… ni siquiera sabía con precisión que estaba haciendo allí. Después de la plática que había tenido con Seiya en la noche no había podido conciliar el sueño. Se sentía un poco incómodo por la situación y la verdad aún no se sentía preparado para enfrentar a sus amigos y menos a Mina… Tenía la sensación que todos esperaban una explicación de su parte y lo peor es que él sentía lo mismo. El antiguo Yaten hubiera continuado con su vida sin importarle la opinión de los demás, pero él había cambiado y por lo tanto veía y sentía las cosas de otra forma. Se sentía comprometido con sus amigos y en deuda con Mina. Así que con todo eso dentro de su cabeza y teniendo todas esas inquietudes estaba ahí esperando que sus verdugos llegaran. La vida era realmente hermosa.

Las siguientes en llegar fueron Rei, Lita y Amy. Las tres se veían felices. Platicaban y reían mientras se acercaban a sus amigos.

**- ¿Qué es tan gracioso señoritas?- **preguntó Seiya saludando a las recien llegadas

Las chicas guardaron silencio en cuanto estuvieron más próximas a los hermanos Kou. Ellas saludaron, pero todos estaban esperando el saludo entre Yaten y Rei. Ésta se acercó a él, le sonrió y le dijo "Hola", Yaten hizo lo mismo.

**- Estamos haciendo una apuesta-** dijo finalmente Lita

Las demás rieron. Taiki se fijó en como los ojos de Amy se empequeñecían al sonreír y su corazón se aceleró. Este día sería muy largo pensó

**- Lita y yo apostamos una rebanada de pastel del Crow. Yo digo que Serena no llegará a tiempo y el bus la dejará y Lita dice que eso le sucederá a Mina-**

Seiya las miró tratando de comportarse seriamente pero eso le parecía muy interesante. Por lo menos le estaba sirviendo para dejar atrás su molestia.

**- ¿Y tú Amy fomentando esto?-** preguntó Seiya sonriente

**- Por supuesto que no, pero imaginarme a alguna de las dos corriendo tras del bus… es algo divertido-**

El rostro de Amy sonriendo de esa forma tierna realmente le hacía perder el aliento, esto no estaba bien- pensó Taiki volteando hacia otro lado.

**- ¿Y por quién apuestas tú?-** le preguntó Lita a Seiya. Este alzó sus palmas

**- No me involucren en esto chicas tengo demasiados intereses comprometidos-**

**- Pues yo creo que ambas acaban de perder-** dijo Taiki llamando la atención de sus amigos

Tomadas de la mano venían corriendo dos torbellinos rubios. Ambas llevaban puestos unos lindos vestidos, el de Serena era blanco y el de Mina lila. Si las mirabas aún detenidamente parecían prácticamente gemelas y solo las podías identificar por como iban arreglados sus cabellos.

Las dos se veían extraordinariamente radiantes. Cuando Seiya vio a Serena todo el disgusto que había tenido minutos atrás se esfumó completamente. Ya no le importaba en lo más mínimo haber tenido que madrugar para ir a un viaje que había tratado de evadir, si eso significaba estar todo el día junto a Serena.

Ellas llegaron hacia donde estaban sus amigos aún tomadas de la mano. Mina quiso soltarse para que su amiga pudiera saludar a su novio como correspondía pero Serena no la dejó y cuando Seiya tomó la mano de su novia ambos se cerraron en un abrazo dejando a Mina en el medio.

**- El día de hoy no podrás librarte de nosotros- **dijo Seiya en un tono juguetón

Tanto Seiya como Serena dieron un beso a ambos lados del rostro de Mina

**- ¡Creo que ya lo entendí pero siquiera van a dejarme respirar!-** masculló la chica casi ahogada por el opresión.

Serena puso cara de duda

**- No lo sé que piensas tú mi amado Seiya-**

Seiya también hizo el mismo gesto

**- Tendríamos que analizarlo mi adorado bombom-**

Ambos rieron felices hasta que un silbido proveniente del centro del parque capturó su atención. Así que todos caminaron hacia el sitio en donde estaban convocados la mayoría de los presentes. Quien había efectuado el chiflido era Thomas y al parecer era el organizador de toda la reunión. Se le veía feliz pero en cuanto dirigió su mirada hacia donde estaba Serena su rostro se tornó un tanto confundido, frunció el ceño, rascó su cabellera y luego de unos segundos la saludó con la mano y le dedicó una linda sonrisa, ella no sabiendo que hacer hizo lo mismo. La mano de Seiya que sostenía la libre de Serena crujió.

**- Seiya suéltame vas a romperme la mano-** le dijo la chica en un susurró demandante

El aflojó su agarre

**- Lo siento bombom pero ese tipo me saca de vicio ¿viste como te miró?-**

Luego de que Thomas terminara de dar unas pequeñas explicaciones se retiró hacia donde estaban sus demás compañeros pero no sin dar un último vistazo a Serena.

**- Yo más bien diría que estaba desconcertado-** dijo la rubia

**- Quizás no sabía que tenías novio-** soltó Lita

**- Puede ser-** respondió Serena no muy convencida.

**- Chicos será mejor movernos el auto bus ya va a partir- **dijo Amy al rato

* * *

La música tronaba por toda la casa y sus alrededores. Había aproximadamente unas cuarenta personas, todos amigos de los organizadores de la fiesta. Serena aún no entendía a ciencia cierta el porqué ese chico la había invitado habiendo tantos alumnos en la escuela. No quería pensar que él tenía otras intensiones y de ser así tendría que dejarle muy en claro que tenía novio. En todo caso en ningún momento alguien le había preguntado que estaba haciendo allí ni a ella ni a sus amigos, al contrario todos eran muy amables y atentos.

Algunos estaban dentro de la casa refugiándose del sol de media mañana, otros trotaban alrededor de la playa y otros esperaban por la barbacoa que se estaba cocinando. Seiya, Mina y Taiki habían decidido ir a nadar mientras que Serena estaba con Yaten sentados bajo un quitasol tomando un refresco y a ellos se unieron Lita, Rei y Amy.

**- ¿El día está precioso no creen?-** comentó Lita

Serena estiró sus brazos sobre la cabeza

**- Es genial. La temperatura está agradable y el ambiente es muy ameno. Nunca pensé que existieran personas tan simpáticas en la escuela-**

**- Y chicos tan guapos-** agregó Lita mirando hacia un grupo apostado metros más allá

Serena movió sus cejas de arriba hacia abajo

**- ¿Alguno en la mira?-**

**- Por el momento solo examino la mercancía-**

Eso provocó las risas de sus amigas

**- Eso sonó tan de gangster-** dijo Rei sonriendo

**- ¿Mujeres… que no saben hablar de otra cosa?-** preguntó Yaten bajando sus anteojos oscuros.

Las cuatro chicas lo observaron con rostros amenazantes

**- Está bien, guardaré silencio- **

Rei se puso de pie.

**- Iré por una gaseosa-**

Pero antes de que se marchara Yaten tomó su mano

**- Espera yo iré por ella tú solo platica tranquila- **dijo él sonriéndole

Rei se quedó allí congelada al igual que sus amigas quienes miraban la escena en el más absoluto de las reservas.

**- mm… está bien. Si fuera de naranja ¿por favor?-**

**- Lo sé- **gritó Yaten ya lejos de su presencia

Todas estaban ahí mirando a Rei pero nadie se atrevía a decir nada

**- ¿Porqué no me dicen lo que quieren decir?-** les dijo ellas poniendo las manos sobre sus piernas

**- Estamos muy sentidas contigo-** dijo Lita con el semblante serio

**- No podemos creer que esto-** dijo Amy apuntando hacia donde se había ido Yaten**- haya sucedido y ni siquiera nos hayamos enterado. Rei… no queremos ser impertinentes, pero somos tus amigas siempre nos hemos confiado todo…-**

Rei bajó la vista, algo muy poco común en ella. Levantó la cabeza cuando la mano de Serena alcanzó una de las suyas

**- Esta no es una reunión que hemos planeado para juzgarte y llevarte a la horca. Solo deseamos saber que ocurre, como sucedieron las cosas y como te sientes al respecto-**

Serena dio un apretoncito a las manos de Rei y eso junto con sus palabras le sirvieron para relajarse un poco.

**- Creo que esta situación es tan extraña para ustedes como para mí y me cuesta mucho poder expresarles lo que siento o como pienso pues aún estoy asimilando las cosas-**

Todas asintieron

**- Yaten y yo… simplemente conectamos. Fue algo tan extraño-**

**- ¿Tan extraño como verlo comportarse como un caballero de los años treinta?-** preguntó Serena divertida mientras Rei intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no gritarse en la cara.

**- ¡Esta bien!- **dijo Serena antes de ser regañada de forma brutal**- lo siento por favor continua-**

**- Charlamos ese día en el hospital y él fue muy sincero conmigo. Me habló de cómo se sentía en relación a Seiya, en relación a Serena. Pero yo jamás lo hice con la intención de atraerlo a mí… yo no haría eso-**

Ella jugó con su pelo lo que era una clara señal de lo nervioso que se encontraba, temía tanto que sus amigas no le creyeran…

**- Por supuesto que te creemos Rei eres nuestra amiga-**

**- Claro que si- **dijo Amy-** pero Rei…me cuesta mucho entender el hecho de que aceptaras salir con Yaten sabiendo lo que Mina sentía por él-**

Lita asintió pues en su corazón tenía esa misma inquietud. Solo Serena sabía como habían ocurrido las cosas pero dejó que su amiga las explicara.

**- Ese día en el que le hicimos la fiesta de bienvenida a Seiya yo intenté preguntarle que le sucedía pues había notado algo raro en ella. Pero ella evadió mi pregunta-**

**- Eso es cierto yo estaba allí- **soltó Lita

Tanto Amy como y Serena se enteraron de esa parte de la historia

**- Ese mismo día en la tarde Yaten me invitó a salir y yo le respondí que no era adecuado hacerlo dada las circunstancias. Seiya se encontraba convaleciente debíamos estar prevenidos por si el enemigo decidía atacar nuevamente. Pero esa no fue la verdadera razón. Yo no podía aceptar esa invitación sin platicar primero con Mina. Por lo que yo había visto ellos no tenían ningún tipo de relación, de hecho apenas se saludaban pero eso era en lo superficial, lo que realmente me importaba a mí eran los sentimientos de Mina y que sentía por Yaten. Habíamos platicado de eso al momento en que los chicos llegaron a la tierra pero nunca más tocamos el tema. Así que decidí preguntárselo directamente-**

Todas las presentes a excepción de Serena se sorprendieron

**- ¿Cuándo pasó esto?-** preguntó Amy

**- El mismo día en el que Yaten se los contó. Él me había platicado de sus intenciones de contar todo pero yo no quería que Mina se enterara por su boca, tenía que ser yo misma quien lo hiciera. Quería mirarla a los ojos cuando se lo dijera-**

Rei tragó saliva mientras sus amigas trataban procesaban la información

**- ¿Y que te dijo Mina?… no es por ser curiosa, solo trato de comprender todo esto-** dijo Amy casi avergonzada por pedir más detalles

**- Le pregunté en todos los tonos que le sucedía. Yo sabía que algo pasaba y mientras más me lo negaba más impotente me sentía. Me respondió que no tenía porqué disgustarse por mi cercanía a Yaten que ellos no eran nada y que todo había sido una ilusión. Le insistí, le rogué que me dijera la verdad y se enojó mucho, me gritó que no estaba mintiendo y que ella había cambiado. Finalmente me hizo prometer que jamás le volviera a hablar de ese tema. Y eso fue lo que me hizo tomar la decisión. Si Mina me estaba diciendo que ya no sentía nada por Yaten debía de creerle ¡es mi amiga porque me mentiría! Así que lo llamé y le dije que sí-**

Sus amigas callaron mientras digerían todo lo narrado por Rei y que llegaba a completar esa parte de la historia que había permanecido oculta por lo menos para ellas.

**- ¿Rei… no pensaste en la posibilidad de que Mina te estaba mintiendo quizás porque intuyó que entre tú y Yaten sucedía algo?-**

Lita también había interrogado a su amiga sin obtener resultados y era la única explicación que se le ocurría para explicar la reacción de Mina.

**- Yo… no lo sé. Pero si eso fuera cierto… Mina debe estar… Oh Dios-**

Rei llevó las manos a su boca. Si sus amigas estaban en lo cierto Mina habría preferido sacrificarse por ella, para que ella tuviera la oportunidad de estar con Yaten. Debía de estar devastada por todo esto.

**- Deben pensar que soy la peor persona de la tierra Mina debe odiarme, debe estar muriendo por dentro - **dijo Rei en un susurro apenas audible

Serena arrugó el ceño pues ninguna de esas dos cosas eran ciertas. Además para su amiga sería mucho peor que se enteraran de su tristeza Verse débil fue lo que quiso evitar todo el tiempo.

**- Cálmate Rei porque eso no es así. Mina no te detesta ni mucho menos está dándose de latigazos o de golpes por los rincones, lo sé porque estuve ayer con ella. La situación la tomó por sorpresa al igual que a todos y le afectó lo que tenía que afectarle… pero ella está plenamente conciente que ninguno de los dos tienen culpa en todo esto. Si las cosas no resultaron fue exclusivamente porque ni Yaten ni Mina se esforzaron lo suficiente. Se siente bastante responsable por no haber hecho de otra forma las cosas pero tampoco piensa hacer algo al respecto-**

El color volvió al rostro de Rei. Escuchar eso la tranquilizaba un poco, no la hacía sentir como una ladrona. Pero las demás aún se veían confusas.

**- ¿Ella… no quiere intentarlo otra vez?-** preguntó Lita

Serena tomó de su refresco. No le parecía bien hablar de Mina si ella no estaba presente, pero siendo la que conocía más de cerca la situación algo de autoridad en el tema tenía.

**- No… se que no lo hará. Creo que Mina pretende dar por terminado ese capítulo para siempre. Las razones no me corresponde a mi decirlas ni yo misma las sé completamente. Ella solo quiere seguir adelante-**

Amy asintió pues consideraba que si esa determinación había nacido de su amiga había que respetarla pero Lita le estaba costando un poco de trabajo aceptarlo.

**- Hay algo que no me cuadra… ¿como puede haber cambiado de opinión de un momento a otro?-**

¡Dios. Serena se sentía como testigo en un juicio! Había pasado a ser el centro de atención. _Todo sea por defender a su amiga_- pensó

**- Mina siempre tuvo un problema para asumir el radical cambio de Yaten. No podía creerle y esas dudas la hicieron actuar de la forma en que lo hizo. En algún momento creo que se dio cuenta que si no podía lidiar con eso era imposible estar con el. Cuando quieres a alguien pones las manos al fuego por esa persona sabiendo que te puedes quemar. Ella no estaba preparada para quemarse, al menos no por Yaten pero eso no quiere decir que otra persona no pueda hacerlo. Mina no juzga a Yaten ni a Rei por querer seguir adelante pues ella también lo está haciendo, solo que por caminos opuestos-**

Lita arrugó el ceño. No tenía ni idea que ese había sido el motivo por el cual Mina jamás pudo llegar más allá y escuchándolo de la boca de Serena… tenía bastante sentido. Rei se mordió el labio. Había una duda que la carcomía

**- ¿Ella aún lo quiere?- **preguntó al fin

Serena sonrió. Esa era una inquietud demasiado personal como para responderla así como así.

**- ¿Si lo quiere o no? ¿Si lo quiso alguna vez? Esas son preguntas que solo puede contestar Mina cuando transcurra el tiempo. Yo pensé que amaba a Darien con toda el alma y que jamás conocería a otra persona como él, si ahora miro hacia atrás me doy cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba. Pero si Mina quería a Yaten fue lo suficientemente conciente de que eso no bastaba, es por eso que decidió hacerse a un lado-**

Eso actitud no sonaba a Mina, sin embargo el grupo de amigas sufría metamorfosis con cada día que pasaba. Serena se había convertido en una líder decidida, madura y experta en relaciones amorosas, Rei se veía mucho más vulnerable que antes, así que Mina perfectamente podía haberse vuelto conciente y responsable de sus actos.

**- ¿Qué debo hacer?- **dijo Rei al rato

**- Rei después de todo lo que hemos hablado ¿no sabes que hacer?- **la reprendió Amy

**- ¿Y si Mina está sufriendo?-**

**- Deja decidir eso a Mina ¿Qué quieres tú?- **

Ella suspiró

**- Yo… creo que me gusta Yaten-**

Todas sonrieron pues que su amiga expresara ese tipo de sentimientos en voz alta era una avance. Definitivamente el tiempo y la vida las estaba haciendo cambiar.

**- ¿Entonces?- **preguntó Serena emocionada

**- Es solo…-**

**- ¿Dime como es él contigo?- **

La pregunta de Lita hizo que Rei se sonrojara

**- Él es atento… siempre se preocupa de cómo estoy. Cuando salimos lo pasamos muy bien, charlamos de muchas cosas. Le causan gracia mis cambios de ánimo y a mi me divierte mucho su cara de fastidio cuando algo no le agrada. Tiene un sentido del humor muy retorcido al igual que yo y me encanta que entienda mis bromas y…-**

Sus amigas la miraban abstraídas mientras ella describía su relación con el chico, se calló en cuanto se percató que había estado hablando más de la cuenta

**- Suficiente información-** dijo ella guardando la compostura

**- ¡No vamos sigue!-** gritó Serena

**- ¡No!-** rugió Rei

**- ¡Rei no me grites!-** dijo Serena perdiendo toda seriedad y siendo acariciada tiernamente por Amy

**- Si eres capaz de hablar así de Yaten yo creo que sabes qué hacer- **le dijo Lita

**- No deseo que esto cause problemas entre nosotras…-**

Serena se lanzó para abrazar a su amiga no obstante que solo hacía unos segundos le había gritado. Pero eso no importaba pues Rei era así.

**- Lo que tu decidas hacer con tu vida solo te incumbe a ti estamos aquí para opinar y apoyar no para impedir nada ¿Qué habría sido de mí sin su apoyo?-**

Amy también alcanzó su mano

**- Quizás al principio sea un poco complicado pero nos adaptaremos. Nuestra amistad va mucho más allá-**

Rei trataba de deshacerse del apretado amarre de Serena y aunque expresaba cara de disgusto lo que sentía era todo lo contrario. Sonrió feliz pero para que esa felicidad fuera plena debía de hacer algo antes.

**- Gracias chicas realmente las necesitaba. Yo… siento que la vida me está sonriendo pero ninguna felicidad sería completa si ustedes no estuvieran a mi lado. Así siempre ha sido y siempre será. Pero aún siento que tengo un asunto pendiente-**

* * *

Serena se preparaba para tomar sol junto a Lita, mientras que Taiki leía bajo una sombrilla. Cuando Seiya vio que su novia estaba quitándose el vestido para quedar solo con un lindo bikini blanco quiso salir corriendo desde la arena en donde empezaría el partido de bolleyball y taparla con lo primero que encontrara, pero el brazo firme de Yaten lo detuvo diciéndole que Taiki la cuidaría. Le costó convencerlo pero finalmente accedió.

Estaba esparciendo por su cuerpo loción bronceadora cuando al parecer una nube le tapó el sol. Al levantar la vista notó que esa repentina sombra tenía una explicación y no era nube. Era Thomas de pie junto a ella. -_¡Diablos!-_ pensó Serena

**- ¡Hey!- **dijo él a modo de saludo**- el partido de volleyball va a comenzar y bueno pensé que podríamos estar en el mismo equipo- **

Ambas amigas se miraron sorprendidas y no pudieron evitar reírse. El chico solo observaba.

**- Disculpa Thomas pero mi fuerte no son los deportes**- dijo sinceramente Serena

Él puso la misma cara de confusión que había mostrado en la mañana

**- ¿Es en serio?-**

Lita dio un vistazo al muchacho quien definitivamente se veía liado

**- Créele es cierto, Serena no puede involucrarse en nada que se juegue con un objeto redondo sin salir seriamente lesionada o lesionar al resto-**

**- Gracias Lita fuiste muy literal- **dijo ella perforándola con la mirada

Él se pasó la mano por la cabellera

**- Estoy seguro que eras tú la chica que vi practicando volleyball en el gimnasio hace un tiempo. Me impresionó mucho la forma que tenías para sacar… realmente eso me llamó mi atención-**

Tanto Serena como Lita se pusieron de pie y no demoraron mucho en resolver el acertijo. Con una rápida mirada buscaron entre la multitud a la persona que realmente estaba buscando este chico, pero lo que vieron en cambio fue a un agitado Seiya caminando hacia ellas. Se detuvo a unos pocos centímetros de Thomas. Taiki quien se había mantenido al margen de todo se puso de pie y se preparó por si las cosas se salían de control.

**- ¿Sucede algo bombom?-**

El rostro de Seiya no dejaba espacio para bromas así que Serena optó por saltar a su lado y tomar amorosamente su mano.

**- Lo que sucede aquí es una enorme confusión-**

Seiya volteó a ver a su novia quien para su sorpresa sonreía. Thomas hizo lo mismo entendiendo cada vez menos lo que estaba pasando

**- ¿Lita porque no vas por Mina?-**

Lita salió corriendo hacia la orilla de la playa y desde ese lugar gritó el nombre de Mina. La chica que se encontraba nadando, escuchó como su amiga la llamaba y nadó hacia ella. Cuando finalmente salió del agua notó el rostro un poco ansioso de su amiga y supo que pasaba algo. Luego vio más allá, hacia donde estaba Serena y reconoció a Seiya y Taiki, pero había alguien más y solo cuando estuvo cerca pudo ver de quien se trataba. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas haber tenido un espejo y un cepillo de pelo, aunque en realidad sin saberlo se veía resplandeciente. Ya con todos los involucrados presentes Serena habló.

**- Thomas creo que aquí ha ocurrido un malentendido. La persona a la que viste jugando ese día no fui yo sino que mi amiga-**

Ambos se miraron al instante. Él finalmente había comprendido de qué se trataba todo pero ahora era Mina la confundida

**- Thomas te presento a Mina, Mina te presento a Thomas-** dijo Serena al rato con una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara.

Él estiró su mano sonriendo y ella media atontada aún por la situación demoró un poco en devolver el gesto y gracias a un codazo de su amiga Lita lo hizo

**- ¿bombom me puedes explicar que está pasando?- **

Seiya estaba cada vez más confundido aunque su enojo se había esfumado desde hace mucho y eso estaba bien.

**- Es fácil. Hace un tiempo Thomas vio a Mina jugando bolleyball en la escuela y digamos que… le interesó la forma de su juego. Y como Mina y yo nos parecemos bastante pensó que esa chica había sido yo. Es por eso que el otro día se me acercó para decirme que sacaba bien. Yo no lo había entendido hasta ahora que me lo dijo todo-**

**- ¡Oh ya veo!- **dijo Seiya medio arrepentido de cómo había reaccionado

**- ¿Es por eso que te veías tan confundido en la mañana cierto?- **preguntó Serena

Él sonrió un tanto avergonzado.

**- Pensé que estaba viendo mal. Vi a dos rubias prácticamente iguales frente a mí. Pido disculpas si ocasioné algún problema es solo que yo soy estudiante de último año y no conozco a todos los alumnos de cursos inferiores, quizás si hubiera sabido sus nombres…-**

Serena negó feliz imaginando como iba a influir en la vida de todos ellos la inclusión de este nuevo personaje. Seiya la observó casi adivinando sus pensamientos.

**- No tenías como saberlo así que no hay nada que disculpar-**

Thomas posó nuevamente su mirada sobre Mina quien repentinamente había perdido el habla. Serena le dio una mirada de reproche a Seiya y este asintió.

**- Yo… Thomas quiero disculparme por mi actitud, me comporté muy mal contigo ¿me perdonas compañero?-**

El rubio estiró nuevamente su mano pero en esta ocasión para estrechar la de Seiya

**- Sin resentimientos-**

Ambos sonrieron.

Serena abrazó a Seiya feliz por su gesto y dio una mirada a Mina quien se veía aún confusa, se alejó de su novio y se acercó a su amiga. Le dio un pequeño empujoncito para acercarla más hacia Thomas

**- Y ahora que está todo solucionado porque no van a jugar ese partido de volleyball pendiente estoy segura que Mina está deseosa de jugar-**

Serena cerró uno de sus ojos y Mina se sonrojó ligeramente

**- ¡A mi me parece excelente!-** dijo Seiya quien luego se acercó a dar un beso en los labios y aprovechó de susurrarle al oído

**- ¡bombom eres una pícara no creas que no se lo que está planeando esa cabecita tuya!-**

Serena se hizo la desentendida

**- ¿Yo? No se de que hablas. Además no creo que mi ayuda sea necesario ¿ya viste como la mira?, solo un empujoncito bastará-**

A Serena le brillaron los ojos y Seiya movió su cabeza. Bombom no tenía remedio. Finalmente salió corriendo hacia la improvisada cancha

Thomas bajó la vista para ver el rostro de Mina

**- Me gustaría mucho verte jugar otra vez-**

Mina lo miró y luego de hacerse a la idea de que esto realmente estaba sucediendo le sonrió radiante.

**- Vamos a ver si te gustará luego de que te de una paliza-**

Ella caminó confiadamente hacia la cancha mientras él se le quedó mirando y riendo para sus adentros.

Cuando Seiya llegó para encontrarse con Yaten éste lo esperaba impaciente. Había visto todo el movimiento

**- ¿Qué ha pasado?-**

Seiya lo observó por largo rato y luego casi sonrió. Sabía lo que estaba pasando y estaba plenamente conciente de lo que se vendría, por eso mismo no quiso reír. Para algunos el camino se abría de forma vasto y despejado bajo sus pies, mientras que para otros se volvería prácticamente intransitable, no tendrían más opción desistir o simplemente devolverse por donde vinieron.

**- La vida hermano, solo la vida-**

* * *

Serena estaba sentada sobre la arena sola. Lita se había ido a ver el juego y Taiki, abrumado por el sol prefirió refugiarse dentro de la casa. No querían dejarla ahí sola pero ella les dijo que no se preocuparan, después de todo estaban ahí para divertirse así que cada uno tenía que hacer lo que quisiera. El sol poco a poco estaba bajando su intensidad y la brisa marina ya estaba más que fresca así que se puso nuevamente su vestido pero permaneció en el mismo lugar. Había algo en el movimiento del mar y el rompimiento de las olas que la relajaba. Lo estaba pasando muy bien y sinceramente se sentía feliz pero no podía dejar de estar preocupada e intentaba idear la mejor forma de decirle a Seiya lo que tenía pensando hacer. Seguramente se iba a enfadar eso lo tenía claro, pero de todas formas se lo diría, era mejor que se enojara por saber la verdad a que luego se molestara aún más por una mentira. De igual manera estaría frita. Muy frita.

Escuchó unos gritos que provenían de la improvisada cancha y se dio vuelta para ver. Mina, Yaten y Seiya estaban en el mismo equipo y al parecer su amiga se estaba luciendo. Estaba feliz y era entendible pues estaba haciendo algo que le apasionaba. Inmediatamente Seiya buscó su mirada pero ella se hizo la desentendida. Amaba estar son su novio pero a veces era necesario un pequeño momento de introspección. Así que analizó su entorno.

Mina parecía estar mucho mejor, considerando que solo el día anterior había llorado hasta que sus ojos se secaron, pero no todos los seres humanos son iguales, algunos necesitan de toda una vida para recuperarse y otros simplemente daban la vuelta en un suspiro. Su amiga no era ni lo uno ni lo otro. Estaba segura que no estaría para siempre sufriendo, no al menos por Yaten, pero tampoco había olvidado todo de repente ella misma se lo había dicho, solo había optado por lo que consideraba su mejor opción y la admiraba por eso. Seguramente esta situación seguiría siendo tema de conversación pero la crisis ya había pasado. Y ahora con la llegada de Thomas las cosas se pondrían más que interesantes. Eso le causó alegría.

Con respecto a Rei… no la dejaría sola, eso era claro. No abandonaría a ninguno de sus amigos. Pero el prejuicio de ser "la tercera" en una relación que en realidad nunca fue estaba allí, nadie lo decía pero todos lo habían pensado siquiera alguna vez. Incluida ella. Obviamente no se sentía para nada orgullosa de su pensamiento pero intentaba entender a su amiga y los motivos que la impulsaron a actuar.

Y por increíble que fuera también la entendía, siempre se tiende a juzgar a la persona que toma aquella decisión que rompe los esquemas y Rei había hecho eso. Había comenzado a salir con el hombre por el que una de sus amigas siempre había expresado interés, pero por el cual nunca quiso dar el siguiente paso habiendo tenido más de una oportunidad. Lo que Rei hizo fue meramente aprovechar la suya. ¿Cuestionable? Si, pero ¿válido? También. Dios era testigo que no tenía corazón, cabeza ni moral para juzgarla, en su momento también había tomado un camino que salía de toda lógica así que…

Amy y Taiki era un tema que también ocupaba parte de su cerebro. Esos dos se tendrían que llevar el premio a las personas más lentas e indecisas de la tierra. Juntos sus coeficientes intelectuales posiblemente podrían superar con creces a todos los presentes en esta fiesta pero aún así cuando se trataba del corazón eran unos tontos. Claramente se movían a un ritmo distinto y mientras no sucediera una cosa tan fuerte como la de Yaten y Minaentre ellos se mantendría alejada.

Quizás Taiki le confesaba un anónimo amor a Lita y terminaban ambos felices. Realmente no le extrañaría, como estaban las cosas podría ver aparecer al monstruo del lago ness en este mismo momento y ni siquiera se inmutaría.

Serena se imaginó ese escenario y movió su cabeza. Ni la mejor película tenía la trama que se desarrollaba entre su vida y la de sus amigos. Debería escribir un guión y vender los derechos, ¡se haría millonaria! Y podría comprarse tantas cosas ricas… O tal vez escribir una saga de novelas a lo mejor su verdadera vocación era ser escritora.

Serena sintió que alguien ponía algo sobre sus hombros. Era una chaqueta. Si participara en un concurso de adivinanzas o algo así se llevaría sin lugar a dudas el primer lugar si el aroma a reconocer fuera el de Seiya. Así que no tuvo la necesidad de voltear para darse cuenta que su novio había tomado asiento junto a ella. No dijo nada, no hizo ninguna pregunta o demanda. Con el solo hecho de tenerla cerca bastaba.

No sabía lo que se estaba fraguando en la mente de Serena, quería saberlo pero no le preguntaría pues tenía la impresión que pronto lo sabría.

**- Seiya-** dijo ella a los minutos**- ¿confías en mí?-**

Serena no lo estaba mirando y tenía la impresión que era a propósito. No lo hizo notar

**- Por supuesto que si bombom confío en ti más que en nadie. Lo sabes-**

Ella asintió mientras Seiya la observaba. Finalmente se dio la vuelta para enfrentarlo.

**- Hay algo que necesito hacer-**

**- Por supuesto eso no tiene nada de malo ¡porque estás tan seria bomboncito!-** le respondió

**- Sola. Hay algo que debo hacer sola-**

Seiya entendió que esta plática no iba a ser de su agrado y más que eso, la iba a odiar y no podría hacer nada para evitarlo

**- Oh bueno… si es algo que tienes que hacer por tu cuenta. Está bien yo… está bien-**

Serena tomó su mano**.**

**- ¿No quieres saber de lo que se trata?-**

Seiya entrelazó sus dedos a los de Serena y los observó un buen momento.

**- Por supuesto que si bombom pero si lo primero que me dices es que tienes que hacer algo sola supuse que no me dirías de que va-**

Ella suspiró.

**- Lo siento creo que no me expresé bien-**

Seiya sintió como el ambiente se tensaba

**- ¿bombom porque te cuesta tanto decírmelo?-**

Ella alzó la vista

**- Porque no te va a gustar y te lo estoy contando porque te respeto, pero independientemente de tu opinión… lo haré igual-**

Seiya quedó más que estupefacto por esta respuesta y para poder disimular su reacción miró un punto fijo. No quería alarmarse o molestarse antes de tiempo pero estaba más que convencido que esto no terminaría del todo bien.

**- Vaya… pues si las cosas están así…-**

Serena hizo una mueca

**- Creo que no estoy eligiendo bien mis palabras-**

**- bombom ya suéltalo de una vez ¿si?- **dijo él más nervioso que antes

Repentinamente sintió más frío de lo normal y ajustó a su cuerpo la chaqueta

**- Ayer platiqué con mi madre, es decir la Reina Serenity y bueno hablamos de muchas cosas entre ellas… de Darien-**

_Y he ahí todo el misterio_- pensó Seiya

**- Es comprensible que trataras con ella de ese tema-**

**- Si bueno… algo está sucediendo con él, algo malo-**

Seiya arrugó el ceño

**- Algo como que-**

**- Creemos que su energía se está desapareciendo-**

Serena miró hacia el mar rehuyendo de la mirada inquisitiva de Seiya-

**- ¿Creemos? ¿Quienes?-**

**- MI madre, creo que Luna lo sospecha y también yo lo creo así. La última vez que lo vi estaba muy distinto…decaído y muy débil-**

**- Quizás solo esté enfermo-**

Serena negó con la cabeza

**- No es eso Seiya puedo percibirlo. En cuanto lo vi supe que algo no andaba bien. Las palabras de mi madre solo vinieron a reafirmar lo que creía-**

Seiya vio en el rostro de Serena que ella estaba recordando, seguramente el día en que lo había visto. Eso no le molestó pues el sentimiento de que algo más iba a ocurrir era más fuerte que nada.

**- bombom aún no entiendo que tiene que ver todo esto con lo que debes hacer-**

Serena lo miró y asintió más para sí misma que para su novio.

**- Yo debo ir a verlo. Necesito saber que es lo que está pasando-**

**- Sabes lo que está pasando no creo que tu madre te lo ocultara-**

Ella no respondió. No creía buena idea revelar la conversación con la Reina hasta que pudiera confirmar con sus propios ojos lo que estaba sucediendo. Además era conveniente que estuvieran todos juntos cuando lo hiciera. Eso de contar las noticias uno por uno no había sido buena idea en el pasado así que esperaría la oportunidad adecuada, aunque eso significara no decirle toda la verdad a Seiya.

**- Quiero encontrar la forma de ayudarlo, si es que aún se puede-**

Seiya sonrió impulsado por una ira repentina. _¿Serena que?_

**- ¿Ayudarlo? ¿Te das cuenta de lo que me estás diciendo? Pretendes ir a visitar completamente desprotegida al hombre que nos ha hecho la vida imposible desde el minuto que pusimos un pie en este planeta, nos ha insultado, humillado, chantajeado una y otra vez. Lo único que quiere es vernos hundidos ¡y ahora tu quieres ayudarlo!-**

Serena levantó la barbilla.

**- Soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para cuidarme sola y por otro lado… yo no estoy pidiendo permiso. Te dije que debía de hacer algo y sabía perfectamente cual iba a ser tu reacción. Se que Darien nos ha hecho eso y mil cosas más pero aún así si está en mis manos hacer algo para ayudarlo, lo haré-**

Seiya se puso de pie y caminaba de un lado a otro.

**- ¿Siquiera te estas escuchando? ¿Acaso te das cuenta de lo que procuras hacer? Perfecto, me has dejado muy en claro que no necesitas permiso ni ayuda de nadie pero creo que puedo dar mi opinión al menos ¡y yo pienso que esto es una verdadera estupidez!-**

Esas palabras definitivamente bastaron para lastimar a Serena. No estaba loca por querer encargarse de algo que indirectamente la involucraba y mucho menos era una estúpida por intentar ayudar a quien inevitablemente formaba parte de su pasado.

Se puso de pie y decidió dar por terminada la conversación, no necesitaba esto, no necesitaba ser tratada así, no por él. Se sacó la chaqueta y la dejó tirada ahí mismo, el solo hecho de ver los ojos de Seiya inyectados de rabia le hacían sentir peor. Cuando iba caminando hacia la casa Seiya la sujetó del brazo. Ella no se volteó.

**- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Seguir hablándome como si hubiera confesado el peor de los crímenes? Yo no me lo merezco. Si tú puedes vivir con el corazón lleno de resentimientos que no conducen a nada ¡hazlo!. Pero yo no soy así en mi alma no existe el rencor ni aún para la persona que me desee el peor de los males-**

Serena estaba visiblemente enojada. Era plenamente conciente que Darien siempre sería un asunto delicado que derivaría en una discusión, pero esto no podía detenerla.

**- Yo solo quiero que te des cuenta que ayudar a Darien no tiene ningún sentido él ni siquiera te lo agradecerá y no quiero que hagas algo que a la larga te pueda hacer daño, no quiero que vayas sola-**

Serena dio un respingo y sintió ganas de llorar.

**- Nunca he hecho las cosas para que luego me den las gracias, pensé que sabías como era la mujer que tienes a tu lado-**

_Porque Serena estaba tan a la defensiva-_ pensó Seiya. La soltó y se dedicó a observarla. Era la misma niña de siempre pero… había algo más que la estaba perturbando.

**- bombom ¿Qué te está pasando? ¡Yo se como eres, se como es la mujer a la que amo! como puedes decir esas cosas. Si reacciono así es porque moriría si algo malo te pasara-**

Ella miró hacia el suelo y no respondió

**- Estoy cansada y prefiero entrar un momento-**

**- ¿Porque cuando tenemos un problema te vas? Solucionémoslo juntos y ahora-**

_Ella no escapaba-_ pensó Serena. Solo evitaba que la conversación se hiciera aún más tensa.

**- Déjame ir-**

Pero Seiya nuevamente la sujetó y esta vez muy en serio.

**- No, no te voy a dejar ¿Qué te pasa bombom?, Yo se que eres fuerte y muy poderosa ¡pero no te puedes hacer cargo de todos los problemas que hay a tu alrededor! porque muchos de ellos no los podrás solucionar por tu cuenta, para eso nos tienes a nosotros tus amigos, me tienes a mí, ¿porque no nos dices que está pasando para que te podamos ayudar?-**

Claro que contaba con sus amigos y con él pero ya no quería implicarlos más. Ella podía sola, estaba segura que podía sola.

**- Seiya yo puedo-**

_Esa no era su bombom-_ pensó Seiya y eso le hizo soltarla y retroceder. Quería tener la capacidad de leer los pensamientos, quería entrar en el cerebro de Serena y descubrir que pasaba en él. Pero aún si pudiera hacerlo no utilizaría ese recurso, si ella no era capaz de decirle no le interesaba enterarse de otra forma. Después de tanto tiempo y después de todo lo que habían pasado, esta situación le dolió más que cualquier cosa.

**- Tú no eres así, desde hace un rato nos estás ocultando cosas, ¡me estas ocultando cosas! Me quisiste ocultar el episodio de Darien y su amenaza, si Yaten no me hubiera dicho que tuviste un encuentro con Alphonse jamás me hubiera enterado ¡y ahora pretendes ir en busca de Darien a espalda de tus amigos! ¡Bombom por favor que está pasando para que te estés comportando de esta forma tan extraña!-**

Serena se puso pálida, tomó distancia y luego se dio la vuelta para encararlo.

**- ¿Sabes lo que me pasa? Me cortaría todos los dedos de las manos antes que alguno de ustedes saliera herido o muerto por culpa de ese hombre que vino a la tierra buscándome a mí. ¡Porque yo soy la razón del porque está aquí!, no puedo estar completamente tranquila pensando que te puede volver a hacer daño y no se si la próxima vez tendremos tanta suerte de encontrarte a tiempo y lo de Darien ¡sorpresa! pero también lo provoqué yo, ¡así que no me pidas hacerme a un lado o simplemente cerrar los ojos y dejar que todo pase porque eso no va a suceder!**

El pecho de Serena se movía de arriba hacia abajo muy rápido, lo que menos había querido era soltar esa sarta de palabras que explicaban de muy gráfica forma el cómo se había sentido los días pasados pero no lo había podido evitar. Seiya la había empujado hasta el borde. El levantó lentamente sus brazos y los llevó hacia los hombros de Serena, los mantuvo ahí por largos minutos. Su cuerpo estaba visiblemente más relajado y su expresión también.

**- No te estoy diciendo que hagas la vista gorda a todo eso lo que estoy pidiendo, rogando si quieres es que no lo hagas sola ¡porque no estas sola! ¿Crees que alguno de nosotros estaría feliz de que te sacrificaras? ¿Crees que el mundo sería un mejor lugar si te pierde a ti que eres un faro en medio de la obscuridad? Por supuesto que nos podrías proteger a todos y salvar a todos soy el primero en apostar por eso ¿pero a que precio bombom? Dime que hará el universo si desapareces, que haremos tus amigos sin la persona que nos impulsa a ser mejores… y que haré yo sin la luz de mi esperanza-**

Serena se fijó en los ojos de Seiya y su mente se enfrió. Se había estado preocupando de tal forma de los problemas de los demás que no se había fijado en el problema de ella misma.

A veces cuando amamos tanto nos ponemos ciegos y el miedo poco a poco se va instalando en nuestro corazón, en nuestra alma y en nuestro cuerpo y tratamos de eliminar todo ese miedo y toda esa angustia que pueda desestabilizar nuestro mundo agregando más y más peso a nuestra mochila hasta que se hace insostenible. Serena estaba sintiendo que todo esa carga se tambaleaba sobre su espalda, pero había algo que le impedía reconocerlo y seguía caminando con más dificultad a cada momento. Finalmente la carga se había desparramado por el suelo, Seiya solo le estaba prestando una mano para recoger todos esos paquetes que no eran más que líos que llevaba a cuestas, se había resistido hasta el final, pero al parecer y como le había dicho su novio el peso era mucho para sostenerlo sola.

Serena apoyó las rodillas en la arena.

**- En que momento me volví tan soberbia-**

Seiya se arrodilló junto a ella y tomó sus manos. Estaban frías y las frotó para calentarlas. Su bombom no era eso, el día en que su bombom comenzara a albergar ese tipo de sentimientos en su alma el mundo estará perdido, porque ella era el vivo ejemplo de que los verdaderos corazones puros si existen. Bombom era el amor de su vida, era su heroína, su modelo a seguir, solo que a veces su más grande virtud le jugaba en contra: era demasiado buena. Era tan buena que deseaba ayudar a todos y no se daba cuenta que al mismo tiempo absorbía los problemas de los demás y los hacía propios. Llevó una de sus manos a su rostro y al sentir el contacto ella alzó la mirada. Esos ojos no eran de una persona soberbia al contrario eran humildes como la más insignificantes de las súbditas, la que daría la vida por alguien más importante. Lo incomprensible de todo esto es que ella era lo más importante.

**- bombom no eres soberbia, ni orgullosa… es solo que tienes un corazón tan grande, tan cálido y tan valeroso que piensas que puedes con todo lo que te rodea, pero en realidad es sensible y todo ese dolor y miedo que nos está envolviendo últimamente lo lastima y por eso quieres ponerle fin. Pero nadie de tus amigos va a permitir que des en ofrenda ese corazón en sus nombres, yo no voy a permitir que eso pase, porque eso que tienes latiendo dentro de tu pecho es lo que me mantiene en pie, es la razón por la que abro los ojos y doy las gracias cada día y es la razón por la que estoy aquí suplicándote como un tonto que no nos dejes a un lado, que no me dejes a un lado. Lo que sea que venga, lo que sea que pase quiero estar contigo para enfrentarlo-**

Serena comenzó a llorar suavemente y luego se transformaron en grandes sollozos. Al lado de Seiya tenía la plena libertad de volver a ser esa niña frágil sin pudor, porque junto a él no había reproches ni sermones, solo había contención y apoyo. Aunque ella no lo pidiera, aunque ella lo rechazara Seiya estaba ahí para ser su sostén, para ser un eterno pilar. Se dio cuenta de la forma en la que se había portado y le dieron aún más ganas de llorar. Lo abrazó abalanzándose sobre él.

**- No eres un tonto, eres el hombre más bueno, paciente, caballero de todo el mundo y quiero estar contigo siempre, perdóname Seiya yo no soy mala lo único que quiero es que estemos a salvo, que todos ustedes estén bien-**

El rostro de Serena se arrugó ante una nueva oleada de lágrimas, pero él ya estaba allí para rodearla. Acarició suavemente su cabello mientras daba pequeños besos sobre la coronilla de su cabeza.

**- Lo se mi amor pero no llores así, como podría pensar que eres mala al contrario eres tan buena que a veces me asusta. Me da mucho miedo que esa bondad que llevas en tu interior te juegue una mala pasada o intenten aprovecharse de ella-**

**- ****No quiero asustarte-** dijo ella aún sollozando

La idea de Serena asustándolo le causó gracia pero el hecho de que a ella le preocupara más eso que todo lo demás le causo una ternura que sacudió su pecho.

**- Eres la cosa más adorable que haya existido ¿sabias eso?-**

**- No soy una cosa-** dijo en un puchero

Seiya rió mientras la abrazaba

**- Bueno. Entonces eres la niña más adorable que ha pisado la tierra-**

Serena se apretó más en él.

**- Y linda-** dijo ella

Seiya rió nuevamente.

**- Y linda, amorosa, dulce, tierna y valiente de todas-**

Eso logró sacar una sonrisa genuina en Serena. Ella se despegó del cuello de Seiya y se dio la vuelta, él la abrazó por detrás y permanecieron sentados en la arena observando como el sol se escondía en el inmenso mar. Serena cerró los ojos y se concentró en el calor que desprendía el cuerpo de Seiya. Si él no la hubiera detenido hace unos momentos la historia hubiera terminado de una forma completamente distinta. Era curioso que cuando se trataba de afrontar problemas de otros tuviera una enorme resolución pero cuando las cosas iban mal entre Seiya y ella, huía. Siempre es más fácil reparar en los demás, somos unos especialistas en detectar problemas ajenos, pero cuando se trata de uno propio vaya que es complicado asumirlo y admitirlo.

**- Creo que tengo complejo de Dios-**

Seiya quien estaba con su cabeza sobre el hombro de Serena la movió hacia la derecha para buscar su mirada.

**- ¿Ah?-**

Serena abrió sus grandes ojos y asintió.

**- Esas personas que tratan de crear mundos y realidades o de arreglar el mundo en el que viven. Me estoy creyendo superior, convenciéndome de que puedo con todo y no es así soy como los demás, tengo defectos y cosas que mejorar también. ¡Oh Dios creo que estoy enferma!-**

Ella cubrió su rostro con ambas manos y si no es por la presión que ejerció Seiya en ellas se hubieran mantenido allí por largo rato, él las atrapó en la suya e hizo que lo mirada.

**- bombom tú no estás enferma a menos que amar a tus seres queridos de forma incondicional sea una patología-**

**- Quizás lo sea-** dijo ella con cara de duda a lo que Seiya negó

**- No estás enferma y creo que a ti en el pasado te sucedía exactamente lo contrario. Eres especial, eres fuerte y eres importante pero no lo hacías notar, muchas veces te pasaron a llevar y nunca hiciste nada contra eso-**

Él volvió a apoyar su mentón sobre el cuello de Serena

**- Creo que nunca me agradó ser más valorada que mis amigas, no quería que me vieran distinto. Pero ahora siento la necesidad de proteger toda esta felicidad que estamos construyendo, de esta nueva vida por la que tanto hemos luchado ¿me entiendes?-**

Él alzó su cabeza nuevamente

**- Por supuesto que te entiendo yo siento lo mismo que tú ¿pero no te parece que si ambos luchamos por la misma causa uniendo fuerzas seríamos mucho más fuertes?-**

Serena se apretujó aun más contra el cuerpo de Seiya. Él era la razón por la cual se sentía así de decidida y poderosa, no podía alejar a la persona que era el responsable de este positivo cambio. Tendría constante temor por su seguridad pero prefería estar con él. Siempre elegiría estar con él.

Así que de espaldas a su novio asintió y él besó su cabello. _Juntos eran más fuertes_

**- Te apoyaré bombom lo haré toda la vida aunque no comparta tus razones… pero tengo algunas condiciones y espero que esta vez las aceptes porque no son transables-**

* * *

Estaban todos reunidos en la cabaña pues se realizaría la última actividad del día. Al micrófono estaba un chico del equipo de basketball.

**- ¡Okey chicos presten atención!-**

Todos reían amenamente pero en cuando escucharon la petición bajaron el sonido de sus conversaciones hasta convertirlas en murmullos que provenían especialmente del grupo de Serena.

**- Ahora vamos a jugar-** dijo él con una sonrisa

Todos aullaron y rieron

**- Aquí en mi mano tengo un pequeño saquito con cuarenta números. Cada uno de ustedes sacará uno y formaremos parejas. El fin de todo esto es jugar a la búsqueda del tesoro. Dentro de la casa y a lo largo de toda la playa hemos ido escondiendo pistas que los llevarán al final de la búsqueda. La pareja ganadora se quedará con la recompensa obviamente-**

Todos aplaudieron felices ante la expectativa de quedarse con la premio.

**- Así que necesito que formen una fila para que elijan su correspondiente número-**

Los chicos se fueron poniendo de pie. Seiya y Serena encabezaron la fila y atrás venían Taiki, Yaten. Amy, Rei, Lita y Mina. Seiya metió la mano y sacó el número 10. Serena estaba tan nerviosa que no quiso ser la siguiente

**- Eres una gallina bombom- **le dijo él burlándose

Ella le mostró su lengua

**- ¡Estas cosas de buscar pistas me confunden!-**

Así que le dio su puesto a Taiki que sacó el número 15. Luego le siguió Yaten. Serena se lanzó sobre él para ver su número.

**- ¡Déjame verlo!-** dijo ella feliz

**- No seas curiosa monstruito-** le respondió él con burla

Serena le puso cara de cachorrito a Seiya y este arrugó el ceño.

**- Yaten muéstrale el número a bombom-** le dijo a su hermano

**- ¡Si! muéstrale el número a bombom-** repitió ella

Yaten alzó una ceja no creyendo lo que estaba oyendo

**- Es una broma ¿verdad?, solo es un cuadrado que tiene un cifra escrita-**

**- Si así fuera un punto, si bombom quiere verlo entonces muéstraselo-**

Yaten abrió su boca al máximo y cuando estaba a punto de despotricar contra su hermano por ser un blandengue se retractó. Un hombre enamorado era capaz de mover el mismísimo monte Everest con tal de ver a su novia sonreír.

**- Increible-** refunfuñó Yaten enseñándole el número a Serena. Ésta sonrió feliz y luego abrazó a Seiya y desde el hombro de su novio mostró la lengua a su amigo. En ese momento se acercó al improvisado escenario y sacó su número. Cuando Yaten intentó espiar el suyo le respondió de la igual forma. Seiya solo sonreía ante la escena.

Luego le tocó el turno a Amy, Rei y Lita. Obviamente Serena hizo lo mismo con ellas pero sus amigas no se resistieron pues la conocían, finalmente le tocó su turno a Mina quien lo primero que hizo fue correr hacia su amiga y se lo enseñó. El rostro de Serena se endureció.

**- Tienes que cambiarme de número- **le dijo en silencio para que nadie escuchara

Mina arrugó el ceño

**-¿Porque?-**

**- Porque Seiya obligó a Yaten a mostrarme su número y tiene el 21. Y tú el 22-**

Mina miró de reojo Yaten

**- Sere está bien… es solo un juego puedo soportarlo-**

La mirada de su amiga era sincera pero aún así tenía la sensación de que debía hacerla cambiar de opinión. Y luego bajó su mirada a su propio número y como si le hubieran dado una palmada en la frente se recordó de algo.

**- Mina no es solo eso. Verás ayer hable con mi madre la Reina Serenity ella me…-**

**- ¿Hablaste con tu madre?-**

Serena no quería entrar en detalles

**- Eso no es lo importante ahora, la cosa es que ella me dijo que te dijera que escojas el número cinco-**

Mina alzó una ceja.

**- La Reina Serenity te dijo que yo escogiera el número cinco… eso me parece algo extraño-**

Serena tomó el brazo de su amiga

**- Creo que debemos de hacerle caso-**

**- ¿Y como hago para elegir ese número? no tengo visión de rayos X Sere-**

Serena puso sobre la mano de su amiga su propio cartoncito que asombrosamente tenía el número 5 y le arrebató el que le había tocado a ella

**- Toma el mío y no le digas a nadie-**

Mina miró hacia todos lados para ver si alguien las había oído.

**- Está bien-**

**- ¡No mires hacia todos lados es sospechoso!-** le dijo Serena regañándola

**- ¡No lo puedo evitar me siento como una delincuente!-** dijo Mina en dos tonos más agudos que su voz

Escucharon que alguien se acercaba y ambas voltearon alarmadas. Seiya abrazó a Serena por detrás

**- ¿Ustedes dos que tanto cuchichean eh?-**

Las dos se miraron

**- ¡Nada!-** dijeron al mismo tiempo

Seiya rió

**- Son unas pésimas mentirosas pero está bien. Ya se están formando las parejas, espero que nos haya tocado juntos bombom-**

Ella le hizo una mueca.

**- Creo que no estaremos juntos me tocó el número 22 así que creo que seré con Yaten-**

Seiya hizo un gesto de resignación.

**- Bueno supongo que tendré que ir por allí a buscar a mi pareja-**

El rostro de Seiya estaba un poco triste y Serena se acercó y depositó un tierno beso

**- No te desanimes ¿si? – **y lo beso

Mina no quiso interrumpir la escena así caminó hacia donde estaban sus amigos

**- ¿Qué número tienes Mina?-** preguntó Lita

Ella se puso nerviosa

**- Eh… el número 5-**

**- Creo que no seremos compañeras, me ha tocado con un chico del equipo de fútbol-**

Mina asintió aún pensando la razón del consejo de la Reina

**- ¿Te sucede algo Mina?-** le preguntó Amy

**- ¡Eh no nada! jajajaja. ¿Qué número te ha tocado a ti?- **

Amy miró su mano

**- El número 16. Así que tampoco estaremos juntas**

**- Yo tengo el número 15- **dijo una voz desde el costado**- creo que seremos pareja.**

Las tres voltearon y vieron que se trataba de Taiki. Tanto Mina como Lita se miraron al instante, mientras que Amy clavó su mirada en los ojos del chico. Estaban tan concentrados en ellos mismos que no se dieron cuenta cuando sus amigas se marcharon. Llegaron finalmente hacia donde se encontraban Yaten, Rei. Mina no se sentía cómoda ante la presencia de ellos dos pero era algo que tarde o temprano tendría que asumir y a decir verdad no le estaba costando demasiado trabajo hacerlo, pero en cuanto Mina llegó Yaten caminó hacia otro lugar.

Rei miró un poco más tímida que lo normal

**- ¿Qué número te a tocado a ti Mina?-**

Mina se giró para ver a su amiga. Se notaba que Rei tenía ponía una cierta distancia para referirse a ella. Mina lo entendía pero no lo encontraba necesario. En ningún momento la había recriminado o culpado por algo, al contrario valoraba el gesto de sinceridad que había mostrado para con ella.

**- Yo tengo el número 5 así que creo que tendré que buscar a mi pareja-**

Rei se quedó frente a Mina, quería preguntarle tantas cosas pero no sabía como empezar, los demás se alejaron prudentemente.

**- Mina… ¿nosotras estamos bien?-**

_Esa era una muy buena pregunta_- pensó Mina. Ella se sentía bien y no podía explicarse el porqué. Tan solo ayer se sentía atrapadaen su propia tristeza… pero no se estaba engañando. Quizás aún no estaba asumiendo las cosas como debían ser. Aunque tampoco era eso… realmente se sentía aliviada, como si el expulsar toda la pena le hubiera sanado el alma. Veía los ojos de Rei y seguía viendo a su amiga, sentía la misma calidez que la caracterizaba. Quizás el mundo había cambiado, quizás ella misma había cambiado pero no el cariño y el amor hacia sus amigas, ese se mantendría intacto eternamente.

**- Nosotras estamos muy bien-** dijo sonriendo

**- Hace un momento estuve hablando con las chicas… y quiero que sepas que si hay algo que quieras decirme cualquier cosa solo hazlo-**

Mina puso las manos sobre sus hombros y la miró fijamente.

**- Rei Hino mereces tanto o más que yo ser feliz. Te has dedicado toda una vida, ¡más de una vida a cuidar de otros! siempre prefiriendo la felicidad de los demás que la tuya propia. ¡Este es tu momento!, este es el minuto que la vida te está regalando, no lo desaproveches no hagas lo mismo que yo. Así que sonríe y mira hacia delante, solo prométeme que estarás tan feliz como yo ahora cuando llegue corriendo a tu puerta a decirte que he encontrado lo que buscaba-**

Rei se sometió al abrazo de Mina y gruesas lágrimas rodaron por sus ojos mientras que Mina finalmente había comprendido que esto era lo que faltaba para dejar ir todo lo que la atormentaba, estaba cerrando el círculo. Hay que dejar ir, hay que pasar la hoja, hay que vivir con sólo lo que tenemos en el presente! El pasado ya pasó. Y tenía todo por delante, pero nunca imaginó qué tan cercano estaba.

Yaten llegó del brazo de Serena y ésta la escena que se estaba desarrollando le guiñó el ojo a Mina. Era más fuerte de lo que se había imaginado.

De pronto llegó Seiya con una divertida sonrisa en los labios. Y no venía solo.

**- Eh Mina… he encontrado a tu pareja-**

A la rubia se le soltó la quijada y casi estuvo segura que a Serena también. Su pareja le sonreía feliz y ella por cortesía más que por felicidad le devolvió una improvisada sonrisa. Su pareja era Thomas.

* * *

Serena iba sosteniendo una linterna mientras que Yaten levantaba cada piedra del suelo en busca de pistas y para molestarlo apuntó la luz hacia otro lado y tropezó con una gran roca que casi le hizo caer.

**- Eres un monstruito real pero realmente insoportable-** le dijo controlando su ira

Serena le sonrió.

**- Pero me adoras Yaten Kou aunque lo ocultes detrás de esa cara tan fea-**

Él solo movió su cabeza y luego de un minuto o dos sonrió. Levantó una roca del suelo buscando pistas mientras Serena saltaba feliz por la arena.

**- ¿Que es lo que te tiene tan alegre?-**

Serena dejó de saltar y espero para que su amigo la alcanzara

**- Amo a Seiya y eso es suficiente para sonreír horas seguidas-**

Yaten la miró de reojo y con su dedo picó su mejilla

**- Cuidado se te va a quedar paralizada la cara-**

Serena tomó su mano y la tiró lejos de su cara.

**- Solo estás envidioso-**

Serena apuntó la linterna hacia unos matorrales pero no vio nada. Yaten se quedó congelado en su sitio

**- Quizás tengas razón-**

Ella se dio la vuelta

**- ¿Con respecto a que?-**

**- A la envidia. Quizás si te envidio-**

Aunque ese comentario podría haber causado cierto rechazo en Serena produjo el efecto contrario. No sintió enojo sino lástima.

**- Yaten…-**

Él sonrió de lado y ella lo abrazó. Yaten era un rudo y bruto la mayoría del tiempo pero cuando todas esas barreras caían quedaba ese hombre considerado, amable e increíblemente afectivo que él le había dejado conocer. Su amigo.

**- Estoy muy confundido Serena. Creo que quiero a dos mujeres-**

* * *

Amy y Taiki caminaban por la playa metros más adelante que Serena y Yaten. Honestamente ninguno de los dos quería participar en este juego independientemente de la recompensa. Pero la negativa a jugar se había intensificado desde el momento que se enteraron que formarían pareja. No podían negar que en el fondo de sus corazones les agradaba la idea de que el destino los hubiera juntado, pero el sentimiento de incomodidad nublaba todo lo demás especialmente por como había concluido su última charla. Amy se sentía culpable por haber reaccionado de forma tan grosera con el chico. No le había dicho nada tan grave y la verdad había exagerado y por otro lado no era alguien que se caracterizara por ser rencorosa así que esta situación la desgastaba, mientras que Taiki no sabía que había hecho para merecer la indiferencia de Amy que se extendía ya por una semana. Y contando. Eso lo hacía sentir fatal, cuando al fin creía haber dado un paso más cerca de ella, trastabillaba y daba dos pasos hacia atrás.

**- Discúlpame-** dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Frenaron su caminar, sus miradas se encontraron y luego sonrieron debido a la situación

**- Discúlpame, me comporté de forma inapropiada contigo aquel día en el hospital y verdaderamente no te lo merecías- **

Amy se sonrojó levemente

**- Y yo me disculpo por… por cualquier cosa que haya dicho o hecho que te molestara te prometo que no ha sido mi intención-**

Taiki se sintió como un bobo, estaba pidiendo perdón por algo que no sabía, pero luego de ver la sonrisa amable de Amy, como su corazón se aceleraba y como su boca formaba una sonrisa sin siquiera saberlo, en ese momento si se sintió como un verdadero bobo.

**- Yo… todo lo que dije ese día fue cierto Amy ¡bueno excepto aquella palabra o frase que te haya molestado!, aunque no se cual es… en fin esa no la dije en serio-**

Amy lo observaba mientras él trataba de hilar oraciones que tuvieran algún sentido.

**- No te preocupes Taiki. Esos momentos fueron de mucho nerviosismo y tensión, todos estábamos alterados ¿Qué te parece si olvidamos eso?, no me gusta estar enfadada contigo... ¡es decir con las personas en general, no me gusta estar así con nadie!-**

Esta vez le tocó el turno a Taiki mirar como Amy balbuceaba y la verdad se veía adorable haciéndolo.

**- Definitivamente somos muy malos platicando. Decimos cosas que no queremos decir y omitimos cosas que si deseamos expresar-**

Amy sonrió mientras el aire desordenaba su cabello.

**- Tienes razón has leído mi mente-**

**- A lo mejor sea eso. Quizás nos entendemos a otro nivel, quizás nuestras mentes estén conectadas de cierta forma y son capaces de leerse mutuamente-**

Taiki miró hacia el mar y luego bajó su cabeza sacudiéndola de un lado a otro. Su teoría era de lo más rara, pero decirla en voz alta no solo era raro sino que tonto.

**- Sería muy interesante que dos personas fueran capaces de entenderse sin la necesidad de utilizar palabras. Pienso que es probable-**

Ella buscó sus ojos, él dudaba de su improvisada teoría.

**- ¿Tú lo crees?-**

**- Si. Incluso creo que tenemos un caso así muy cerca. Serena y Seiya tienen una conexión que va más allá de la razón si lo quieres llamar así. Con un solo gesto son capaces de interpretar lo que está sintiendo el otro. Además con el tiempo uno va interiorizando por ejemplo como reaccionaría la otra persona ante una determinada situación, lo que le gusta o no le gusta incluso sus palabras más utilizadas, entonces frente a un determinado contexto sabes que va a decir o como va a reaccionar sin la necesidad que lo diga. Eso es muy atrayente de observar-**

Taiki había quedado con la boca semi abierta y se recordó que los seres humanos no podían andar así por la vida. Pero es que escuchar hablar a Amy era encantador y si a eso le agregabas una voz dulce, mente privilegiada y una esencia así de bondadosa la combinación era perfecta.

**- ¿Amy Mizuno por tus palabras puedo intuir que haz estado estudiando en secreto a Serena y mi hermano?-**

Taiki la miró de forma casi divertida y Amy abrió la boca para negar todo lo que él estaba pensando pero luego desistió pues frente a ella tenía a un hombre con su mismo espíritu.

**- ¡Tienes que reconocer que el tema es interesantísimo! además no creo que ellos se molesten, solo es para satisfacer mi lado científico ¡y por otro lado tú no te quedas atrás! extrajiste sangre de tus hermanos para analizar sus genes así que…-**

Taiki alzó sus manos

**- Touché**_-_

Amy rió. A pesar de no haber hablado con él por más de una semana se sentía tan natural hacerlo.

**- Quizás-** dijo Taiki tomando valor**- tal vez un día de estos podamos comparar nuestras investigaciones-**

Ella lo quedó mirando. Esa propuesta no solo iba en serio sino que era exactamente lo que ella hubiera deseado decir en voz alta desde el primer minuto en que pisó suelo terrestre ¡Bendita Serena por incitarla a venir, bendito Thomas por invitarlos y bendito el destino por esto!

Taiki esperó con el corazón saltándole en el pecho la respuesta, si las cosas resultaban como él soñaba agradecería toda la eternidad al que lo había obligado a participar en el dichoso paseo y a la fuerza superior que había puesto ese número en su mano.

**- Y quizás… quizás a ese día podríamos agregarle una taza de café- **respondió ella al fin

* * *

Rei y Seiya buscaban dentro de la casa alguna pista de donde estaba escondido el tesoro, no se habían dado cuenta que eran pareja sino cuando todos se fueron a jugar y ellos quedaron solos. Sin embargo no tenían ánimo de participar principalmente por dos razones. La primera era que la mayoría de los grupos les llevaban una buena ventaja y la segunda y más importante era que ninguno de los dos tenía serias intenciones de ganar, así que tomaron asiento sobre unos cojines que habían en el suelo.

**- Siento que no te tocara ser pareja de mi hermano-**

Rei negó.

**- No te preocupes. Yaten no es de los hombres que desee estar pegado a una sola persona todo el día. Sin ofender-**

Seiya rió

**- ¡Nah!, adoro a mi bomboncito y me adosaría a ella como una lapa si pudiera-**

Rei rió.

**- Podrías haber cambiado tu número con el de Yaten-**

**- Y tú podrías hacer intercambiado cartones con Mina antes que bombom lo hiciera-**

Obviamente para Seiya la clandestina transacción de su novia no había sido una sorpresa ni tampoco para Rei pues las miradas cómplices entre ambas rubias las delataron al instante.

**- No me pareció correcto separar lo que había unido el destino-**

Él la miró.

**- Lo que maquinó el destino no era que Mina y Yaten sacaran los números emparejados, sino que interviniera bombom y los intercambiara**-

_Buen punto_- pensó Rei

**- Seiya tú…-**

Seiya le sonrió sabiendo lo que le iba a preguntar. Era tan evidente que se le notaba en el rostro.

**- No estoy molesta Rei. No tengo porque. Lo que haga a mi hermano feliz estará bien para mi… aunque debo de ser sincero contigo, así como tú siempre lo has sido conmigo. Tú y Mina son tan diferentes como el agua y aceite. Tú piensas y actúas de forma similar a Yaten mientras que Mina es todo lo que él jamás será. Una se compatibiliza con él mientras que la otra lo complementa. Si me preguntas porque Yaten se fijó en dos mujeres tan distintas no sabría que responder-**

Rei escuchó atentamente las palabras de Seiya. No las estaba diciendo con doble intención sino que estaba siendo lo más honesto posible y no había cosa que ella valorara más que la honestidad.

**- Eso mismo es lo que me da miedo…-**

Seiya pensó en eso. No sentía que fuera correcto estar dando consejos a diestra y siniestra como si él tuviera la experiencia absoluta. Y lo que no se sentía para nada de bien era hablar de su hermano con Mina y ahora con Rei. ¿Como lo hacía bombom para soportar esto?

**- Solo puedo decirte una cosa. Yaten no está contigo para reemplazar algo o a alguien… realmente se siente a gusto contigo, se siente comprendido y escuchado. Para él es muy importante que las personas confíen en él y tú lo has hecho. Yo no sé si eso siempre ha sido así o es un sentimiento que ha despertado recientemente pero de cualquier forma que creas en él ha sido lo que lo ha hecho decidirse a dar un paso contigo. Así que no dudes de ti Rei, porque si empiezas a dudar de ti, Yaten comenzará a dudar de sí mismo y de todo lo que ha logrado-**

* * *

Mina aún no podía creer lo que le estaba sucediendo. Quien le iba a decir que después de vivir una de las semanas más complicadas de toda su vida iba a terminar recorriendo una playa con uno de los chicos más apuestos de la escuela. Siempre que perseguía a algún muchacho que le gustaba los resultados eran nefastos y después de sufrir una decepción tan grande pensó seriamente en abandonar todo intento por recuperar su antiguo hábito pero curiosamente el destino le tenía deparado otros planes. ¡Y vaya que plan! Si seguía recibiendo este tipo de sorpresas no iba a alcanzar a llegar a los treinta años. Moriría de un ataque al corazón en el camino. Miró de reojo a su acompañante. Si le hicieran nombrar a su hombre ideal definitivamente Thomas estaba entre sus primeras opciones. Top cinco. Cada vez que lo miraba se sentía como alcanzada por mil anguilas eléctricas que se pegaban a su piel y la sacudían violentamente. Era una sensación extraña.

**- ¿Porque me miras así pasa algo malo?-**

Mina se sobresaltó

**- ¡Algo malo jajajaja no! ¡para nada!-**

Ella siguió riendo de forma nerviosa pero él no hizo ningún comentario.

**- Tu grupo de amigos es muy especial-**

Ella asintió. Se había percatado que Thomas había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo observándolos a todos.

**- ¡Eso es cierto! somos variados. Verás Amy y Taiki son los cerebritos siempre sacan los primeros lugares en todas las materias, sin ellos Serena y yo estaríamos perdidas. Si algún día tienes problemas con un ramo recurre a ellos ¡pero no les digas que yo te dije!-**

Thomas rió divertido ante el rostro preocupado de Mina como si hubiera revelado un secreto de Estado.

**- Está bien lo tendré en cuenta-**

**- Después está Lita es una muy linda amiga, tú la podrás ver un poco seria pero en el fondo es todo lo contrario es alegre y divertida y la quiero mucho ¡Es la mejor cocinera del mundo eso puedo firmártelo!-**

El asintió le agradaba mucho que Mina tuviera la confianza de platicar de sus amigos.

**- Te creo, me encantaría probar su comida-**

Mina se imaginó a ella y Thomas comiendo un pastel de Lita y por un momento su mente voló. Aterrizó cuando los ojos del chico estaban sobre su cara de embobada.

**- Después está Rei… **- dijo ella escogiendo bien sus palabras**- ella es muy temperamental ¿sabes?, se enoja con mucha facilidad y la mayoría del tiempo nos está criticando pero hay que conocerla para entenderla. Si algún día le da por discutir contigo o algo así acuérdate de lo que te digo ahora-**

Hablar de Rei le producía un poco de incomodidad, pero si Thomas lo notó no hizo alusión a ello y Mina lo agradeció

**- Y luego está Serena-**

**- Creo que se de quien se trata-**

Él sonrió pensando en la confusión que se había armado.

**- Claro. Ella es… creo que cualquier palabra se queda pequeña para poder describirla. Es la niña más buena, inocente y amable de todas. Es nuestro ángel de la guarda y Seiya es su alma gemela no podría haber otro hombre con el que encajara mejor. Están completamente enamorados y como te habrás dado cuenta para él no hay nada más importante, solo tiene ojos para mi amiga-**

Mina sonrió y miró hacia las estrellas se sentía muy relajada platicando con él considerando que aún era un desconocido.

**- Cuando hablas de ellos… se nota que los quieres mucho-**

Mina pestañeó aún absorta en sus pensamientos.

**- Los adoro. Han tenido bastantes inconvenientes para estar juntos pero no se han rendido frente a nada y finalmente ahora están bien y felices. Creo que son mi inspiración-**

**- Son muy divertidos me he reído mucho estando con ellos-**

**- Si… el estar cerca de Serena produce ese efecto. Hace que las tristezas se alejen, nuestro grupo depende mucho de ella-**

Y de eso Thomas si se había percatado. Todos en distinta medida procuraban hacerle compañía. Casi nunca la había visto sola más de diez minutos. La cuidaban y tenía la impresión de que orbitaban a su alrededor o algo así.

**- Te has olvidado del otro hermano de Seiya, el bajito-**

El rostro de Mina se endureció tener que hablar de Yaten era como mover una espina enterrada

**- Oh… si bueno ese es Yaten. Es reservado la mayoría del tiempo, te puede dar la impresión que nada le gusta, pero no es así, solo tiene afinidad con ciertas personas. Últimamente ha estado saliendo con Rei-**

Mina se ciño más al cuerpo el abrigo.

**- Tengo la impresión de que no te agrada mucho referiste a Yaten disculpa si soy indiscreto-**

Ella negó.

**- ¡Nah! Como que estuve un poquito flechada por él pero… nunca pasó nada-**

Él solo guardó silencio pues no sabía que decir a eso.

**- Ya me has hablado de todos tus amigos, pero no me has dicho nada de ti-**

Eso hizo que Mina se diera cuenta que tenía razón. Hasta el momento solo había estado hablando de sus amigos, siempre era más fácil describir a los demás.

**- Es verdad… bueno no se que puedo decir que te parezca interesante-**

Él rió

**- Eso déjame evaluarlo a mí si no te importa-**

Su voz era tan envolvente que Mina estuvo a punto de tener otro lapsus de inconciencia pero logró detener a su volátil cerebro

**- A ver por donde empiezo… soy Mina eso ya lo sabes. Voy un curso más abajo que tú. Odio estudiar y el que haya pasado de curso todos estos años se debe más a la Perseverancia de Amy más que a mi capacidad intelectual. Tengo un record de atrasos en la escuela. Amo comer golosinas. Y me gusta mucho cantar y jugar volleyball. Creo que eso… sería todo-**

Mina hizo un repaso mental de todo lo que le había confesado y definitivamente debería de haberse guardado cierta información. Este chico debía de estarse haciendo una imagen mental de ella nada favorable.

**- ¡jajajaja esto está muy bien por el momento!-**

Si la voz de Thomas era cautivante su risa era demoledora.

**-¿En serio lo crees así?, la mayoría de las cosas que te conté son un poco mmm… vergonzosas-**

Pero él no estuvo de acuerdo

**- Todo eso que me has dicho es lo que te define, lo que te hace ser como eres, no tiene porque ser malo ni mucho menos vergonzoso-**

Ella sonrió. Que ese chico que no conocía le dijera que ella estaba bien como estaba la puso extrañamente contenta

**- Ahora te toca a ti ¿quien eres tú Thomas?- **

Mina empleó un tono muy divertido en su frase, verdaderamente la estaba pasando bien.

**- Como ya sabrás soy Thomas. Voy en último año, juego basketball aunque en realidad cualquier deporte para mí está bien ¡y especialmente si son extremos!, en la escuela me va bien y deseo estudiar algo que tenga que ver con publicidad, me considero bastante extrovertido y que más que más… ¡ah si! soy la persona que te va a invitar al cine el lunes en la tarde-**

* * *

Yaten permanecía abrazado a Serena. A estas alturas le daba exactamente lo mismo parecer débil, pues se sentía exactamente de esa forma.

**- Yaten… yo te lo dije. Te has precipitado demasiado estas últimas semanas-**

Él se soltó un poco

**- Es solo que cuando estoy con Rei todo está bien ella me hace sentir tan tranquilo, pero cuando veo a Mina no puedo evitar recordarme a mí mismo que ella fue el verdadero motivo de mi regreso-**

Serena arrugó el ceño

**- ¿Qué creías? Que las cosas se te iban a olvidar así como así, yo te lo advertí esto no es un juego ¡la felicidad de mis amigas está de por medio!-**

Yaten se alejó de ella

**- Lo se ¡por supuesto que esto no es un juego para mí! pero no puedo controlar lo que siento. A veces me gustaría nunca haber descubierto este lado de mí, solo me ha traído problemas-**

**- ¿Qué hubieras preferido? ¿Pasarte toda una vida convencido de que carecías de corazón?, no cambiaría a este Yaten por nada-**

El bufó

**- Eso lo dices porque no estás en mi cabeza-**

Él se sentó en la arena y Serena lo siguió

**- ¿Qué piensas hacer?-**

**- No lo sé ¿esconder mi cabeza en la tierra y dejar que todo se solucione?-**

Ella solo lo observó con cero diversión en el rostro.

**- Era una broma. ¿Qué crees que deba hacer? –**

**- Lo mismo que me has dicho siempre tú. Cuando uno toma una decisión debe hacerse cargo de lo bueno y también de lo malo. Yo solo deseo que sepas una sola cosa Yaten Kou y estoy hablando muy en serio. ¡Yo te quiero lo sabes! pero también amo a mis amigas y Mina no se merece tus dudas ni Rei que le ocultes cosas ¡así que anda despejando esa cabezota que tienes! y una vez que eso pase no hay vuelta atrás, elijes a una y dejas en paz a la otra ¡porque de no ser así vas a conocer a una Serena de muy muy mal genio!-**

* * *

La última parte la había pronunciado tan rápido que apenas Mina si pudo captar lo que parecía una invitación a salir. Abrió unos enormes ojos mientras que él sonreía satisfecho por la reacción que había causado en ella.

**- Perdón ¿que?-**

El solo asintió

**- Se me olvidaba decirte algo más de mí. Soy muy directo y sincero, así fui criado y dudo mucho que lo pueda cambiar. Creo que no es malo es una virtud y la mayoría del tiempo te ahorra malos entendidos-**

Mina arrugó el ceño aunque en realidad no sabía el porque. Su fantasía de hombre hecha realidad la estaba invitando a salir y aún así no se sentía correcto.

**- ¿Y que te hace pensar que yo diré que si?-**

El alzó una ceja de forma coqueta

**- Pues… lograste captar mi atención desde la primera vez que te vi jugando en aquel gimnasio y te habría invitado antes si hubiera podido averiguar en que curso ibas… aunque en realidad eso no habría sido muy buena idea porque habría terminado invitando a Serena pensando que eras tú-**

Mina cruzó los brazos

**- Aún espero un argumento sólido-**

Él también hizo el mismo gesto

**- Soy un buen chico, divertido y alegre. No soy un sicópata o algo por el estilo y lo más importante soy muy risueño y puede dar la impresión de que soy inmaduro, pero si te estoy invitando es porque estoy completamente seguro que es contigo con quien quiero salir. Hace un año que no salgo con nadie, no soy de los que conquistan a todas las muchachas solo porque juega en el equipo de la escuela, cuando me fijo en alguien me lo tomo muy en serio-**

Mina escuchó atentamente lo que Thomas le dijo. Realmente era un argumento convincente y lo que cualquier mujer querría escuchar de un chico como él. Tuvo ganas de saltarle encima y decirle que si, pero eso no habría causando muy buena impresión.

**- Tú pensaste que Serena era yo, a la persona que hiciste la invitación a la fiesta fue a ella y no a mí, puedo pensar perfectamente que al ver que Serena tenía novio decidiste intentarlo conmigo-**

El negó serio por primera vez en toda la plática

**- Las veces que te vi practicar estabas de espalda a mí o a mucha distancia desde donde te observaba, solo podía distinguir que eras delgada, de cabello muy largo y rubio y como no son muchas las chicas de la escuela con ese color de pelo al ver a Serena pues pensé inmediatamente que eras tú y finalmente me terminé de convencer el día de hoy cuando las vi a las dos juntas que me había equivocado-**

Mina estaba muy reticente a confiar… la experiencia anterior le había enseñado que cuando esperas mucho de una situación te termina decepcionando. Pero por otro lado, el momento que estaba viviendo no lo habría imaginado por nada del mundo así que… quizás…

**- No lo sé…-**

El se atrevió a tomar su mano. Estaba muy cálida en comparación a la helada palma de Mina. Cuando ambas hicieron contacto ella pensó en retirar la suya pero no quiso ser grosera y además… se sentía bien.

**- Vamos confía en mí no hay ninguna razón por la cual te mentiría. Ya te lo dije lo que me llamó la atención de ti fue la forma que tienes de jugar, eres buenísima mucho mejor que las actuales jugadoras del equipo. Solo quiero conocerte, me has dejado más que encantado ¿dame una oportunidad si?- **

_-Lo había dejado encantado_- este hombre no tenía ningún pudor en confesar como se sentía, no tenía filtro y Mina no estaba acostumbrada a lidiar con una personalidad tan avasalladora, pero a pesar de eso no alcanzaba a ser arrogante, tenía la cuota perfecta de seguridad en si mismo sin ser pedante.

El día anterior le había prometido a Seiya y más aún a sí misma que se iba a levantar, que iba a luchar por sus sueños. Si le decía que sí saldría con una persona a la que apenas conocía y del que solo sabía lo que él le había contado y quizás todo eso podrían resultar ser mentiras…quizás la lastimaría, pero si le decía que no estaría cometiendo el mismo error dos veces: estaría dejando escapar una oportunidad ¿de que le servía entonces al ser humano sufrir, lamentarse y culparse tanto si no era capaz de aprender de sus propios errores? ¿Si la vida le había cerrado un camino porque no podría tener derecho a explorar otro nuevos? Mina echó un vistazo a la Luna llena que brillaba con más intensidad que nunca. Al parecer no solo tenía que dar las gracias al destino por enseñarle este nuevo escenario. No estaba segura si esto era lo que realmente quería, tampoco sabía si esto le iba a costar algo ni mucho menos sabía como iba a terminar todo, pero sino tomaba lo que la vida le estaba ofreciendo tal vez después sería tarde y en esta ocasión ya no habría excusa. Así que miró a Thomas quien a pesar de estar sonriendo se notaba inquieto y le sonrió.

**- Yo escojo la película-**

* * *

La jornada finalmente había terminado y ni Serena ni sus amigos habían logrado quedarse con el premio aunque en realidad eso era lo menos relevante, cada uno de ellos había obtenido algo mucho más importante. Serena iba sentada en el auto bus junto a Seiya y paralelos a ellos iban Mina y Thomas quien se había rehusado a despegarse de ella. Mientras que en los asientos traseros iban Yaten, Taiki y Rei Amy y Lita.

**- Seiya-** dijo Serena refunfuñando**- tengo hambre quiero comer-**

Él la miró de reojo

**- Pero bombom con todo lo que comiste el día de hoy pensé que no tendrías ganas de comer por días-**

Ella lo miró profundamente ofendida

**- ¡Tú mismo me decías que debía de comer más y ahora me reclamas! ¿Acaso estoy gorda?-**

El ceño fruncido de su novia le decía a todas luces que se abstuviera de decir alguna tontería

**- Mi amor no he dicho eso es solo que…-**

Seiya miró a Mina y esta solo movió su cabeza.

**- ¿Alguien tiene algo para comer? bombom tiene hambre…-**

Desde la fila de atrás se escucharon los más variados comentarios. Rei rodó sus ojos, Yaten hablaba sobre dar dulces para calmar al monstruo, Amy sonreía tiernamente mientras que Mina se compadecía del pobre Seiya

**- Seiya-** dijo Thomas**- yo tengo un chocolate no es muy grande pero supongo que servirá-**

Ambos se sonrieron amablemente. Al parecer toda rencilla había quedado en el pasado. Esto alegró a ambas rubias. Seiya tomó la golosina y la dio a su novia

**- Tus deseos son ordenes princesita-**

**- ¡Gracias Seiya!-** dijo ella dándole un beso**- ¡y gracias a ti Thomas!-**

Éste último sonrió.

**- ¡Que lástima que el día se ha terminado lo hemos pasado muy bien!-** dijo Lita

Los que iban sentados adelante se dieron la vuelta

**- Si tienes razón le debemos de agradecer a Thomas por invitarnos-** dijo Serena

**-¡Gracias Thomas!- **gritaron todos a coro. Este solo rió

**- Está bien no se molesten y espero que podamos hacer estos paseos más seguidos me lo he pasado de maravilla-**

Él miró a Mina obviamente relacionando su buen día con el hecho de haber estado con ella y por supuesto que no fue un gesto disimulado.

**- Y supongo que mi amiga tiene que ver en eso ¿o no?-** preguntó Serena con sus siempre indiscretas preguntas, Mina se sonrojó levemente pero en cambio Thomas no se inmutó

**- ¡Ya lo creo que si Serena!, después de todo por fin pude conocer a la mejor jugadora de volleyball del colegio y la más linda también-**

Todos los presentes carraspearon y dieron miraditas divertidas a Mina. Solo Yaten se mantuvo serio en su asiento.

**- ¿Y que piensas hacer seguir espiándola en secreto bandido?-** preguntó Seiya divertido

Él negó

**- Nada de eso a partir de hoy es de conocimiento público mi interés hacia esta bella señorita-**

Seiya golpeó el hombro de Thomas

**- Eres todo un galán ¿eh? Mina tendrás que tener cuidado, hombres como Thomas o como yo son muy cotizados nos llueven ofertas-**

Todos rieron y Mina cruzó sus brazos ya incómoda por tanta plática

**-¿Podríamos dejar de hablar de mi vida privada?-** luego miró a Thomas**- ¡y tú ya deja de avergonzarme frente a mis amigos!-**

**- ¡Y tú Seiya ya deja de ser tan descarado!-** le dijo Serena tirando de su oreja**- tú estas fuera del mercado así que no te incluyas-**

Seiya gritaba

**- ¡bombom esta bien! ahora suelta mi orejita o me la sacarás-**

Serena lo soltó y cruzó sus brazos. Seiya la abrazó por la cintura e intentó besarla pero ella se resistió

**- Me encanta cuando te pones celosa bomboncito te ves tan linda-**

**- !No estoy celosa, no podría estar celosa de un sin vergüenza como tú!-**

Seiya reía feliz y eso hacía enojar aún más a su novia

**- ¡No se porque estás aquí conmigo tú que tienes tantas ofertas!-**

**- Porque eres la única chica capaz de aguantar mi ego y de hacerme reír como lo haces, además de ser la más hermosa de todas las mujeres-**

Serena lo meditó un momento

**- ¿La más hermosa?- **repitió

**- Seiya ya deja de decirle eso se lo va a terminar creyendo- **le dijo Rei

Serena estaba a punto de saltar de su asiento para ir a encarar a Rei pero el preciso agarre de su novio se lo impidió. Al final terminaron todos riendo por la escena y por las muchas más vividas durante el día y que fueron recordando durante el camino a casa. Definitivamente había sido un lindo día lleno de paz, paz que extrañarían a partir de ahora.

*****SyS*****

Lo sientoooooooooooo no me pude resistir a la tentacion de subir dos capitulos juntoss! es qe tenía que hacerlooo jiji, lo quise hacer como un capitulo que solo se refiriera al dia de playa!, vimos como se siente Rei con todo lo que le ha pasasdo, los sentmientos de Yaten estan un poco confusos :S, Serena tiene una pequeña discusipon con Seiya, Taiki y Amy al fin avanzan algo! y finalmente supimos a qe se refería la Reina con el número 5! besos a todosss i espero leerlos en el proximo capitulo A TODOSSSSSS! ahoraaa mis saluditos!

Peluches 0901: ola amiga! gracias por tu mensajito!. Claramente Mina no se merece sufrir pero siempre cuando una puerta se cierra una ventana se abre y creo que eso es lo que esta pasando. Y tienes razon a veces uno piensa que tiene a una pesona asegurada a su lado y solo te das cuenta que no es así cuando se va, triste pero cierto!, La decisión de Seiya está ahí y si bien Seiya no la comparte la respeta pero no sin antes poner ciertas condiciones, por último ya supimos que quiere decir el número 5!. espero que estos nuevos capitulos te agraden y espero leerte en el siguiente un beso!

Antitos Kou Leto: Ola amigasa! Creeeme que cuando escribia estos capitulos tambien caí en una depresion! alguna vez en mi vida pase por algo así y creo que de ahí viene la inspiracion, pero Mina no está sola y tiene más de un angel que vela por ella y eso lo vemos en este capitulo, No seas masoquista amiga! no qiero que llores aunque saber que mi fic te produce esoo me pone los pelos de punta!, no quero dejar a Mina sufriendo por siempre, de hecho ella es una sobreviviente y se ha recuperado bastante facil, pero no así Yaten quien solo ahora tomará el peso de sus actos. Sere y Seiya han peleado pero todo se ha solucionado =),espero que estos dos capitulos te agusten! un besoo abrazos y te leo al proximo !

Princesa Lunar de Kou: Amiga linda! no te enojes por la aparicion de Thomas xD que como ya habrás leido no va tras Sere! aj0aj0a. Que bien que te haya gustado la parte del silencio en la mesa, las preguntas indiscretas que hizo Seiya y lo de la foto!. Tienes toda la razon a veces callar es malo tanto para el alma como para los que nos rodean ¿como van a saber que sentimos si no decimos nada?y eso fue lo que sucedio entre Yaten y Mina. Pero yo creo que ella se recuperará tan rápido que asombrará a todos y más aún a Yaten y en ese momento él se cuestionará todo, Las palabras de Seiya no lo van a dejar en paz eso te lo aseguro!. Lo del número 5 está resuelto! y caya como se resolvio! Con respecto a las Outers ellas no ceden pero ahora su comportamiento no solo las daña a ella si no que tb a Darien ¿Serán capaces de llegar tan lejos?. Y la escena del healdo creo que todas alguna vez en la vida hemos llegado a casa de una amiga en esas condiciones xD. Amiga una vez mases un nhonor leer tus reviews y saber exactamente como ves mi hisyoria! estaré esperando la tuya claro esta! un besoteee grandoteee y espero que te gusten mis dos capitulos que vienen medios largos pero yo se que a ti te agradadan asi! :D adiossss

Meryl88: Ola amiga! grazias por compartir mi idea de dar trama a otros personajes y en este capitulo vereoms Taiki- Amy jajaja Lo de Yaten y Mina ya no es un problema de pareja se va a transformar en un cuadrado si las cosas siguen asi! y como tu misma has dicho el enemigo ya a comenzado con un plan que sacudira el mundo de Serena y los demás! graziaspor tus palabras siempre lindas y halagadoras y espero leeerte en el proximo capitulo un besooo

Miriamelle: Hola amiga! grazias por tus palabras y que te agrade el giro de la historia1! Yo creo que Mina tiene todas las intenciones de seguir adelante, pero no se si con Yaten, ahora tendremos que esperar a cual será su reaccion cuando sepa que a Mina la pretende otro chico! la intrigga del número 5 se resolvio y qe bien qe te agraden los momentos entre Sere y Seiya! ya que ahora se vienen nuevamente problemas. Espero leerte en el siguiente capitulo un besoo i byeee

Sereya 1- Sereya: Hola amiga! y sii como pensabas! Yaten y Rei tienen algo! increible pero cierto, eso lastimó mucho a Mina pero creo que aprendió la lección, aunque no se si Yaten esté conciente de lo que perdio o aún no se sabe si la va a perder para siemrpe ¿Quien sabe?, Mina está siguiendo su camino y justamente en el trayecto se le ha aparecido otra persona! eso viene a complicarlo todo! Amiga seguí tu consejo con lo de Serena y me ha encantado lo que me has dicho! espero que si te guste =) un besote! y espero leeerte en el proximo capitulo

Serena Princesita Hale: Ola amiga"" que bien que te haya divertido Seiya es tan lindo! las chicas y Serena uhm! al principio la trataron mal pero luego se dieron cuenta que solo una mujer como ella puede estar con Seiya. Lo de Mina es una pena...pero se ha levantado más fuerte que nunca y cuando la vea con otra persona se cuestionará es imposible que no lo haga!, me alegra mucho que la parte de la Reina y Serena te haya gustado!, espero que mis dos capitulos sea de tu agrado un beso y nos leeemos!


	26. Llegando a tí

**Capitulo XXVI ****Llegando a ti.**

"_Conservar algo que me ayude a recordarte sería admitir que te puedo olvidar" (William Shakespeare)._

Serena corrió como una loca para llegar a tiempo a la escuela. No había escuchado el despertador. Todo por culpa de esa película que se había quedado viendo en la noche. Lección de vida: no quedarse despierta hasta las tres de la mañana si el lunes tienes que ir a clases y más aún cuando tu sueño es más pesado que un elefante.

Además no había podido evitar someter por teléfono a un interrogarlo completo a Mina. Le exigió a su amiga saber con lujo de detalles qué había platicado con Thomas, como se había sentido, como era el chico y en que habían quedado. Pero su amiga estaba tan cansada que se había quedado dormida al teléfono y no le había respondido varias preguntas. Así que la investigación tendría que continuar en la sala.

Corrió y corrió como si la vida se le fuera en ello hasta que alcanzó a los demás alumnos. Algunos la saludaron amablemente mientras trataba de llegar como fuera a su salón. Eran personas que había conocido en la playa. Gracias a ese viaje todos habían pasado un grato momento, había comido por montones, había platicado con chicos y chicas muy simpáticos y además tenía un lindo bronceado. Ese era el aspecto positivo.

Dentro de lo malo podría considerar el hecho de que hubiera regañado a Yaten por… ¡por ser un idiota! como decía Seiya y lo más importante había discutido fuertemente con su novio y aunque las cosas se habían solucionado el tema estaba allí ¡y por culpa de esa bendita discusión! tenía que haber cedido a las condiciones de Seiya. Y solo tenía una condición: que no fuera a ver a Darien sola. Así que debería de contarles a sus amigos lo que pretendía hacer, justamente lo que había intentado evitar… las cosas no siempre salen como uno espera. Serena era plenamente conciente de que Seiya se moría por acompañarla, pero aunque le doliera o se sintiera desplazado no le pediría a él que lo hiciera. Lo último que buscaba era una nueva pelea entre esos dos y había cosas mucho más importantes en juego. Así que ella misma elegiría a su "guardaespaldas".¡Que fastidio! Pero la intervención de sus amigos llegaría hasta ahí, si bien había aceptado ser custodiada no permitiría que ellos participaran en nada más.

Con la respiración entrecortada subió el último piso del edificio y caminó hasta llegar a su clase. Abrió la puerta y todos sus compañeros platicaban dispersos por todos lados. Por lo menos había llegado a tiempo. Caminó directamente hacia su asiento, tiró su bolso a un lado y se desparramó en la silla. Luego se echó hacia delante y descansó la cabeza entre sus brazos. Quizás podría dormir un poquito más…

**- ¡Hola Sere!-** gritó Mina

Serena pudo jurar que la voz de su amiga estaba conectada a un amplificador de sonido porque nunca se había oído más fuerte

**- ****¡Jamás te he odiado tanto como ahora Mina!- **dijo Serena levantando su cabeza

Ella sonreía

**- ¡Wow porque tienes tan mala cara****! ¡Parece como si un carro te hubiera arrollado! ¡O como si una aplanadora hubiera pasado sobre ti! ¡O como si un hipopótamo se hubiera sentado sobre tú rostro! o como…-**

Serena puso la mano sobre la boca de su amiga

**- ****¡Mina ya lo entendí! me veo fatal-**

Su amiga comprendió que ya no bastaban más ejemplos

**- ¿Qué te sucede?-**

Serena bostezó sonoramente

**- Me he quedado viendo una película y estaba tan emocionante que no pude ir a dormir hasta que terminó, eso fue hace como cuatro horas o algo así-**

Mina sonrió.

**- ****¡Hay Sere tienes que ser más responsable!-**

Serena casi se atragantó de la risa

**- ¿Disculpa eres Mina Aino?, creo que me equivoqué de salón o desperté en otra dimensión****-**

Ella le enseño su lengua

**- Nunca es tarde para querer cambiar. Para que lo sepas llegué junto con Amy ¡lo puedes creer!, eso es una gran logro-**

Serena apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos

**- Eso es maravilloso te felicito-**

Mina arrugó el ceño mientras su amiga se quedaba dormida frente a ella.

**- ****¡!Serena despierta!-**

La aludida tapó con ambas manos sus oídos. En ese momento hicieron aparición los hermanos Kou y como una real copia Seiya hizo exactamente lo mismo que Serena al entrar.

**- ¡Hola Seiya!-** gritó Mina con la misma energía que cuando saludó a su amiga

**- ****¡Dios Mina porque chillas de esa forma pareces una sirena de emergencia!-**

Mina lo miró indignada

**- ¡Que te pasa! Solo trato de ser amable ¡yo no tengo l****a culpa que sean unos amargados! ¡Me largo con ustedes no se puede hablar en las mañanas!-**

Se puso de pie y fue a sentarse con Amy y Lita

Serena al ver que Mina se alejaba y ya no oiría sus alaridos tan de cerca bajó las manos. Seiya se acercó y depositó un beso en sus labios y al rato bostezó. Ella pasó las manos sobre sus enormes ojeras.

**- ¿Película?-** preguntó Serena

Seiya asintió.

**- ¡No lo puede evitar bombom estaba tan emocionante!-**

**- Lo sé la que vi yo también. ¡Se trataba de un asesino…**

**- en la casa del lago!-** completó Seiya

Ambos se miraron emocionados

**- ¡Viste esa parte en la que descubren el cuerpo de la mujer en el closet!- **preguntó Seiya

**- ****¡Y esa parte en la que el asesino los persigue con un hacha!-** le respondió Serena

**- ****¡Eso me dio mucho miedo!-** gritó Serena abrazándose de su novio

**- bombom era solo una película es ficción- **

**- ¿A ti no te dio solo un poquito de miedo?-**

Serena lo miró de reojo. Seiya miró hacia otro lado

**- Solo un poco bombom-** dijo en un susurro

Sus amigos al escuchar las exclamaciones que provenían del lugar en donde ellos estaban sentados se acercaron y los rodearon

**- ¿****Porqué están tan alborotados?-** preguntó Lita

**- Vimos una película anoche**- respondió Seiya

Los ojos de Mina brillaron de la emoción

**- ****¡Uy Serena! no me habías dicho que habías visto la película acompañada ¡quizás tienes sueño por otra razón!-**

El comentario de Mina hizo ruborizarse a Serena mientras que Seiya solo reía

**- Mina como se te ocurre que iba a estar con Seiya hasta tan tarde!-**

Seiya alzó una de sus cejas

**- ¡Ya quisieras bomboncito!-**

Besó su mejilla mientras que ella le tiraba en la cara su bolso.

**- ¡Eres un pesado Seiya!-**

Seiya gritó mientras se sobaba la nariz

**- ¡bombom eres muy ruda conmigo casi me sacas la nariz!- **reclamó el chico

Todos estaban riendo hasta que escucharon que del patio interior estaban gritando

**- ¡Mina!-** se escuchó

Seiya dejó de lamentarse y agudizó más el oído

**- Te hablan a ti-** dijo mirando a la chica

Mina se asomó a la ventana y vio de quien se trataba. Detrás de ella estaban todos sus amigos.

De pronto sintió el rostro más cálido de lo normal. Era Thomas gritándole en presencia de todo el mundo.

**- ****wow-** dijo Lita

La rubia lo saludo con la mano sintiendo las miradas de todos sobre ella

**- ¡Revisa tu celular!-** le gritó Thomas

Mina tomó su bolso, lo abrió y sacó su teléfono. Tenía un mensaje de Thomas "_Tengo entrenamiento hasta las cuatro ¿me esperas?, luego de eso vamos al cine. La película que tú quieras. Di que sí. Thomas". _

Sonrió instantáneamente al ver ese mensaje, se asomó nuevamente a al ventana y vio que Thomas aún esperaba su respuesta

**- ¿Y? ¿Qué dices?- **

Ella movió su cabeza riendo como tonta.

**- ¡Está bien!-** le gritó Mina

Él le mostró una linda sonrisa y luego se despidió con la mano.

Mina se dio la vuelta y enfrentó las miradas de todos sus amigos que claramente no entendían que estaba sucediendo. Serena alzó las cejas

**- ¿Se te ha olvidado contarme algo querida amiga?-**

Mina se hizo la interesante y se fue a sentar a su puesto. Todos la siguieron en busca de respuestas.

**- Puede ser-** respondió ella

Seiya abrazó a Serena

**- Mi amigo Thomas es un galán-**

**- ¿Tú amigo Thomas?-** preguntaron todos a coro

Serena se acercó hacia el rostro de su amiga y quedó a menos de un centímetro de ella.

**- A ti te pasa algo… estás más feliz de lo normal, tienes los ojos brillosos, quieres ser más responsable, te pusiste brillo labial ¿A quién quieres impresionar eh?-**

Mina se rió como si su amiga estuviera diciendo tonterías. En ese minuto Yaten alzó la vista para encontrarse con los ojos de Mina. Serena tenía razón. Mina parecía un torbellino dentro de esa sala gritando en todos lados, sonrisa radiante, ojos grandes y más bonitos que nunca… ¡Que estaba pensando!

**- ¿Acaso no es obvio lo que le sucede?-** dijo Seiya dándole unos toquecitos con el codo **- nuestra Mina tiene un nuevo amigo…-**

Mina rodó los ojos

**- Vamos Seiya Thomas es… un conocido de todos. Se portó de maravilla con nosotros y… y…-**

**- ¿Y que?-** dijo Seiya pellizcando su mejilla

Mina tomó su mano y la alejó de su rostro

**- Y nada es muy buena persona-**

**- Y guapo-** dijo Lita

**- E inteligente he sabido que la va muy bien en la escuela-** dijo Amy

**- Y juega muy bien, se comenta que lo quieren nombrar capitán del equipo-** agregó Serena

Mina arrugó el ceño

**- ¡Así que esto es todos contra Mina! pero no les daré en el gusto. ****Si quieren saber algo vayan y pregúntenle a él-**

La rubia se sentó en su puesto con los brazos cruzados

**- Eso será mucho más fácil. Thomas no tiene ningún problema**** en comentar si vida así que iré por él- **

Seiya sonrió como si con eso hubiera dado un golpe maestro y realmente así había sido. Mina se puso de pie para detenerlo pero justo en ese momento el profesor hizo el ingreso a la sala. Seiya suspiró resignado al igual que todos sus compañeros

_- Esta vez te salvaste Mina Aino_- pensó para sí misma.

* * *

Ya estaban en el último período de clases y Mina había prestado atención como nunca. Eso la ayudaba a no pensar en la maraña de cosas que tenía en la cabeza. La ayudaba a no pensar en su salida con Thomas y en la mirada que Yaten le había dado en la mañana. Era tan extraño… era la primera vez en siglos que la miraba y se sintió extraño. Un pequeño trozo de papel se estrelló en su cabeza y cayó al suelo. Cuidadosamente lo abrió.

_- ¿Qué te pasa? A mi no me engañas, __¡así que suéltalo ya. _

Mina dudó un momento y finalmente comenzó a escribir.

_- Thomas me ha invitado al cine hoy en la tarde… y le he dicho que si. __Estoy nerviosa-_

Tiró nuevamente el papel y cayó justo en el pupitre de su amiga.

Cuando Serena lo revisó y terminó de leerlo se levantó de su asiento ante la mirada atónita de todos sus compañeros

**- ¿Si señorita Tsukino desea agregar algo a la clase?-** preguntó el profesor

Serena se dio cuenta que estaba en la sala de clases, aún.

**- Ehh, lo único que puedo decirle señor ****¡es que su clase me inspira a ser una mejor persona!-**

El profesor la quedó mirando extrañado y le indicó que tomara asiento

**- ¡Que fue eso bombom!-** le preguntó Seiya tratando de contener la risa

**- ¡****No te burles, de la impresión se me olvidó que estábamos en clase!-**

Seiya trató de leer el papelito pero ella no lo dejó

**- ¡Impresión porque****! ¡vamos cuéntame!-**

**- Shhh**- le dijo su novia**- después te cuento pero de todas formas ya te enterarás**-

Seiya la miró pero estaba seguro que no le sonsacaría más información. Serena se sumió en sus pensamientos. Ahora tendría que reformular su plan. Tenía pensado pedirle a Mina que fuera su acompañante en la visita que haría a Darien pero ahora no podría hacerlo. Obviamente si se lo pedía ella diría que si, pero no le arruinaría su salida con Thomas. Después de todo lo que había sufrido no le arrebataría la oportunidad de conocer a alguien que quizás le hiciera olvidar esa tristeza que cargaba su alma.

El timbre sonó y todos se pusieron de pie al instante.

Serena corrió hacia el puesto de Mina y se inclinó para quedar a su altura

**- ¿Por qué no me lo habías contado?-**

**- No lo sé… fue todo demasiado rápido y a decir verdad no se si estoy haciendo lo correcto. Todo está muy reciente… tú sabes y no quiero…no lo sé estoy hecha un lío-**

Serena tomó las manos de su amiga.

**- Mina**** esto es una orden así que presta atención, lo que tú harás es ponerte muy linda e ir al cine con ese hombre porque no tienes nada que perder. Si te agrada su compañía pero no quieres algo más con él le explicas cuidadosamente el problema, si por contrario te das cuenta que puede llegar a despertar cosas en ti lo intentarás, porque la vida te esta dando otra oportunidad y tu no puedes responder de la misma forma. Tienes que ser agradecida y la única manera de serlo es intentándolo, porque si no resultan al menos te quedarás con la satisfacción de que hiciste todo lo posible para que resultaran-**

Serena dio un último apretón a las manos de au amiga, se puso de pie y corrió hacia los brazos de Seiya. Había tanta seguridad en sus ojos, Mina deseó ser como ella ¿Cómo la niña miedosa se había convertido en una mujer tan fuerte?, bastaba solo una palabra para que el corazón se te llenara de la misma confianza y fortaleza que ella desprendía. Su amiga tenía razón nadie le estaba exigiendo casarse con Thomas, solo era una ida al cine nada más, si se llegaba a sentir demasiado abrumada o incómoda simplemente le explicaría la situación.

Ordenó sus cosas y caminó hacia donde estaban sus amigos

**- ¿Vienes con nosotros Mina?-** preguntó Seiya mientras tomaba la mano de Serena y se ponían en marcha

**- ¿Adonde?-**

**- Iremos a almorzar al crow- **

Mina revisó su reloj. Eran un poco más de la una así que perfectamente alcanzaba a comer con sus amigos, cambiarse de ropa en casa y volver a juntarse con Thomas

**- ¡****Si vamos!-**

Se unió a todos

**- Perfecto aprovecharemos la ocasión de platicar****, bombom y yo tenemos que decirles algo-**

Mina inmediatamente echó una ojeada a Serena quien suspiró pesadamente

**- mm… esta bien-**

* * *

En el crow esperaron a que llegara Rei antes de comenzar a comer y también de platicar

**- Seiya me dijiste que tienen algo que decirnos así que empieza-**

Serena dejó ambos cubiertos sobre el plato

**- La verdad quien tiene que hacerlo soy yo. Verán el cuento es bastante largo así que trataré de hacerlo lo más corto posible-**

Todos asintieron

**- Desde el momento en que Haruka y las demás decidieron no seguir a nuestro lado y defender la seguridad de Darien se formó un vínculo entre ellos. Así que podríamos decir que la función que cumplía antes el Cristal de Plata, es decir, brindarles poderes especiales para que cumplieran de mejor forma su misión, pasó a ser responsabilidad de Darien, pero él no está en condiciones de hacerlo y esto lo ha llevado a debilitarse más y más al punto que su vida corre peligro-**

La mayoría de los presentes arrugó el ceño

**- ¿Darien está conciente de esa carga?-** preguntó Taiki

**- El sabe que las guerreras exteriores están de su lado y ****que lo protegen pero no sabe lo demás- **

-** Eso quiere decir que él no tiene idea de lo que le está pasando-** reafirmó Rei

Serena asintió

**- Eso es muy injusto…-** susurró Amy**- si tu vida está en riesgo al menos deberías saber la razón- **

**- Él se lo buscó por soberbio y por intolerante- **

Mina buscó la mirada de Yaten quien había lanzado ese comentario, al menos en eso sí estaban de acuerdo, pero Serena movió su cabeza de un lado a otro.

**- Pienso lo mismo que Amy, no me parece digno que una persona esté sufriendo sin siquiera tener derecho a saber los motivos. Si yo estuviera en esa situación me gustaría tener la opción de elegir por lo que quiero sufrir-**

Seiya bajó la vista pues aunque el argumento sonaba sólido no podía estar completamente de acuerdo con bombom, había algo que le impedía comportarse como buen samaritano con Darien. Estaba mal pero no lo podía evitar.

**- ¿Y estás segura que él está peligrando? ¿Cómo te enteraste de todo esto?- **preguntó Lita

**- Hace uno días tuve la visita de mi madre, ella me estuvo platicando de todo esto. Además Luna y Artemis tenían ciertas sospechas pero no las comentaron conmigo hasta que estuvieron cien por ciento seguros. Y lo están-**

Mina entrecerró los ojos

**- ****¡Artemis… maldito gato! Con razón salía de noche a hurtadillas sabía que me estaba ocultando algo pero nunca pensé que fuera esto. Pensé que tenía una novia o algo así-**

Eso causó la risa de Serena. Seiya alzó la vista.

**- bombom también se encontró con él-** dijo al rato- **y notó lo débil y enfermo que está**-

El círculo de amigos guardó silencio cada uno de ellos sacando sus propias conclusiones con respecto a esta nueva información y al motivo de la reunión.

**- ¿Y qué piensas hacer?-** preguntó Yaten

Serena tomó aire y dejó descansar sus manos en su regazo

**- ****Deseo ir a verlo. Enterarme de cómo está y si puedo ayudar en algo…-**

Algunos rostros eran de sorpresa, otros de reprobación y otros de aseveración.

- **Me imaginé que harías algo así- **dijo Yaten con voz ronca**- Y no estoy de acuerdo. Ese hombre nos ha tratado como si fuéramos la peor escoria del universo y si de mí dependiera no le brindaría ningún tipo de ayuda-**

**- Pero la decisión no depende de ti-** le corrigió Taiki para su sorpresa

Serena simplemente asintió en dirección de ambos hermanos.

**- A m****i tampoco me parece buena idea y no porque no quiera brindarle apoyo, sino porque creo que será una pérdida de tiempo. Darien se ha vuelto una persona demasiado arrogante. Este gesto no lo tomará como camaradería sino como compasión y si piensas bien… creo que hasta puede tener razón, después de todo a mí no me gustaría que mi exnovio apareciera en mi puerta ofreciéndome una mano, me haría sentir muy herida-**

Seiya asintió en dirección a Lita. Era exactamente lo que él pensaba.

**- Quizás el que Darien esté débil nos pueda ser útil. Puede ser que esté más flexible y si necesita de forma urgente ayuda, podremos tranzar con él****- **opinó Rei

Mina arrugó el ceño

**- Eso sería chantaje-**

**- ¿Y?-**

**- Que el chantaje es mucho peor que no ayudarlo lisa y llanamente****- **

Mina no estaba de acuerdo con la teoría de su amiga, una cosa era no querer ayudarlo pero otra muy distinta obtener una privilegio o un premio por hacerlo.

**-Si las cosas están así- **dijo Yaten**- si de todas formas vamos a ayudarlo entonces estoy con Rei-**

Ella giró su cabeza para mirar a Yaten y le sonrió. Amy cabeceó disconforme.

**- Me parece que todo**** individuo merece ser ayudado independientemente de cómo haya sido su comportamiento-**

Yaten dirigió su mirada hacia la chica de cabello corto. Su posición era totalmente contraria a la suya.

**- ¿Tú crees acaso que él haría eso por nosotros? ¿Crees que se molestaría siquiera en preguntar si estamos bien?, porque en muchas ocasiones no lo hemos estado y ya vez como se ha comportado, se ha reído y burlado en nuestra cara-**

Amy mantuvo su mirada fija en la de Yaten.

**- Que Darien se comporte como ****lo hace no justifica que nosotros nos comportemos de la misma forma. Lo único que logramos pensando así es rebajarnos a su nivel-**

Pocas veces habían presenciado a Amy defender de esa forma una idea.

**- Amy tiene un punto-** le apoyó Mina

Taiki apoyó los brazos en la mesa.

**- ****Darien es un hombre que ha olvidado cual es el verdadero valor y esencia de las cosas. Sentimientos como la confianza, la tolerancia, la humildad y la solidaridad no significan nada para él y hemos luchado contra eso desde que llegamos a la tierra ¿De que nos sirve entonces pregonar y jactarnos de ser distintos a él si cuando tenemos la oportunidad de ponerlo en práctica no lo hacemos?- **

Taiki tomó agua y luego se cruzó de brazos. Percibió que más de una persona lo miraba. Uno de esos era Yaten que respiraba bruscamente pues estaba evidentemente molesto, mientras que el otro par de ojos le pertenecía a Amy quien le dedicó una leve sonrisa. Se había sentido acompañada por él en esta cuestión y por otro lado le alegraba profundamente que Taiki pensara como ella.

Serena y Seiya quienes solo se habían dedicado a escuchar los puntos de vistas de sus amigos entrelazaron sus manos.

**- Les agradezco a todos por darme a conocer sus sinceras opiniones. Pero como dijo Taiki esta decisión depende de mi y ya estaba tomada, solo quise dárselas a conocer porque ustedes son mis guardianes y mis amigos****, porque los respeto mucho y deseo que también sientan lo mismo hacia mí- **

Todos asintieron, algunos más satisfechos que otros. El que no estaba nada de feliz era Yaten a quien le rechinaron los dientes debido a la presión que ejercía con su mandíbula. Dirigió su mirada a Seiya

**- ¿Tú estás de acuerdo con esto?-**

Seiya se mantuvo calmado

**- Yo siempre voy ****a avalar las decisiones que tome Serena-**

Yaten bufó

**-**** No te estoy preguntando si avalas o no esto, lo que te estoy preguntando es si tú también has convenido en esto. Es fácil: si o no-**

Seiya dio un apretón a la mano de Serena. No quería por ningún motivo perder los estribos pero eso no quería decir que se iba a dejar criticar con un argumento que justamente provenía de la persona menos adecuada para darlo.

**- ¿Sabes Yaten? hay miles de decisiones que tú tomas todos los días de las cuales yo no estoy de acuerdo, de hecho pienso que algunas de ellas son una soberana estupidez, pero ahí estoy contigo en todo momento no importando si está bien o mal ¿Si soy capaz de hacer eso por mi hermano crees que no lo haría por la mujer que amo?-**

El chico le sostuvo esa mirada desafiante y hasta que finalmente Yaten bajó la vista y se sumió en sus pensamientos. Ese había sido un golpe bajo.

**- ¿Y como lo haremos?- **preguntó Lita al ver que la batalla estaba perdida

Serena se removió inquieta en su asiento, pues esta parte del plan no era de su agrado, de hecho había sido la condición que le había puesto Seiya para llevarlo a cabo.

**- bombom no puede ir sola-** dijo el chico

**- eso es evidente-** respondió Taiki

Serena hizo un gesto de fastidio que supo disimular muy bien

**- Dos de ustedes irán conmigo sino les molesta claro-**

Nadie se negó.

**- Creo que tendré que descartar a aquellos que no se encuentran de acuerdo con mi idea, por un lado porque respeto su posición y por otro lado porque no quiero que se produzca un conflicto****-**

Yaten asintió pero Rei y Lita no estaban de acuerdo

**- Pero Sere yo quiero acompañarte-** dijo Rei

**- Y yo también****. Sabes que podemos dejar de lado nuestros pensamientos-**

Serena se soltó del agarre de Seiya, se estiró por sobre la mesa y sostuvo una mano de cada chica.

**- Se que quieren protegerme y no dudo en que**** lo harían a pesar de todo, pero me sentiría mucho más tranquila si estuvieran lejos de cualquier perturbación ¿confían en mi cierto?-**

Ambas hicieron un gesto de resignación y luego asintieron

**- Tampoco contaré con la ayuda de Mina. Ella tiene un compromiso en la tarde al que debe asistir-**

Mina negó

**- ¡No no no! esto es mucho más importante que mi compromiso, puedo cancelarlo o dejarlo para otro día-**

**- No voy a permitir que sacrifiques tus planes habiendo seis personas más que pueden reemplazarte, así que estás fuera fin de la discusión-**

Mina se cruzó de brazos aún ofuscada. Pero Serena había sido clara.

**- Así que las opciones son Seiya, Taiki o Amy-** dijo Rei

Seiya torció la boca

**- Seiya tampoco cuenta-** respondió Serena

Su amiga abrió los ojos

**- ¿Y eso porque?-**

**- Porque no quiero dar pie para un nuevo conflicto. Deseo hacer las cosas lo más pacíficas posible y es casi imposible que Darien no reaccione de forma violenta ante Seiya o que Seiya no le responda. Así que está fuera-**

Aunque le costó de sobremanera decir esas palabras se mantuvo firme pues era la mejor elección. A Seiya el solo hecho de imaginar a bombom en presencia de Darien estando él ausente le descomponía el estómago, pero si no cedía Serena tampoco lo haría.

**- Por lo que quedamos Amy y yo-** dijo Taiki

Serena asintió y les sonrió casi disculpándose de antemano

**- ¿Chicos les molestaría mucho ser mis acompañantes?-**

Amy le sonrió gentilmente y Taiki hizo lo mismo

**- Por supuesto que no**** Serena-**

- **Cuenta conmigo Princesa-** le respondió el chico

Mina aunque fastidiada por la negativa de Serena revisó el reloj. Ya eran pasadas las dos y media. Tenía que ir a su casa, cambiarse de ropa e ir a la escuela. Todo el estómago se le revolvió de solo pensarlo.

**- ****¡Bueno como ya todo está resuelto me marcho!-**

Se puso de pie y Serena hizo lo mismo, acercándose un poco más a ella le dio un abrazo

**- ¡Diviértete mucho! y recuerda lo que te dije, no pierd****es nada así que disfruta-**

Su amiga respiró de forma profunda

**- Está bien haré todo lo posible por hacerlo. Y Sere… gracias, gracias por ****empujarme, sin ti me quedaría estancada en el mismo sitio-**

Serena rió feliz

**- ¡Para eso estoy yo! para golpearte cada vez que te quedes atrás****-**

Mina le dio un abrazo a Serena y luego se dirigió a la mesa

**- ¡Adiós chicos nos veremos mañana!** **¡Ah Taiki, Amy!- **dijo la chica adoptando una postura seria y sosteniendo la mano sobre su corazón. Aunque no hubo palabras entendieron claramente lo que quería decir _"Protéjanla con la vida"_

**- Lo haremos-** dijeron ambos al unísono

Luego de eso fueron Lita y Rei las que se marcharon.

Seiya se acercó más a Serena curioso por algo

**- ¿bombom que es lo que tenía que hacer Mina?, me dijiste que me contarías luego****-**

Todos lo que quedaron sentados en la mesa prestaron atención a la pregunta. Serena rió de forma traviesa

**- A que no adivinan quien irá muy bien acompañada al cine hoy…-**

Seiya rió a carcajadas por la noticia mientras que Amy tapó su boca debido al asombro. Taiki se mantuvo en su sitio mientras que Yaten tuvo la sensación de que era engullido por un ave gigante y que luego lo regurgitaba para alimentar a sus crías. Encantador sentimiento.

**-¡Eso está muy pero muy bien!-** exclamó Seiya**- ese hombre realmente es un pícaro ¿eh? y con razón Mina andaba tan contenta en la mañana ya sabía yo que algo pasaba-**

Serena asintió sonriendo

**- Eso me alegra mucho se ve que ese chico está muy interesado en ella-** dijo Amy

**- Así es. A este paso pronto estar****án de novios ¡y después quien sabe bombom quizás se casen primero que nosotros!- **dijo bromeando Seiya

En ese momento escucharon un ruido extraño, eran los nudillos de Yaten que tronaron ante la presión

**- ****¿Esto a ustedes les causa alegría? ¿Que Mina haya preferido salir con ese tipo en lugar de cumplir con su misión les parece gracioso? ¡A mi francamente esto me da vergüenza! ¡Mina me da vergüenza! ¡Ese no es el comportamiento de una guerrera! ¡Es absurdo! Ese no es…-**

El discurso de Yaten fue interrumpido por un profundo golpe en la mesa, las palmas de Serena temblaron debido a la fuerza empleada.

**- ¡****Yaten basta por favor! te pido que no hablas así de Mina porque no se lo merece… Ella se habría quedado conmigo sin pensarlo si yo se lo hubiera pedido pero yo no soy egoísta, cuando la gente que amo está contenta yo no me comporto como un amargado o como un grosero sino que al contrario me alegro por su felicidad… tus palabras realmente me causan mucho daño-**

La mesa se había quedado en un completo silencio. La barbilla de Serena tiritaba y sus ojos reflejaban toda la pena que Yaten le había provocado mientras que Seiya miraba a su hermano reprochándole la forma en la que había procedido. Para ambos Mina era una fibra sensible. La habían visto sufrir por un hombre que justamente ahora despotricaba en contra de ella sin ninguna razón ¿Y pretendían que eso no les causara nada?, el mismo Seiya se habría lanzado contra Yaten. Quizás un buen puñetazo en la boca le habría quitado las ganas de seguir hablando demás. Serena se puso de pie y tomó su bolso

**- ****Amy Taiki… los veo a las cuatro en el departamento de los chicos. Si me disculpan me retiro no me siento muy bien-**

Tanto Amy como Taiki quienes aún no salían de su asombro primeramente por el repentino ataque de ira de Yaten y luego la férrea y dura defensa de Serena a favor de Mina solo atinaron a asentir en dirección a la rubia. No podían moverse ni hablar. Ella salió del crow sin mirar atrás mientras que Seiya lentamente se levantó de su asiento. Se despidió gentilmente de Amy y Taiki, pero no así de Yaten a quien ni siquiera dio un vistazo. Antes de abrir la puerta de la salida se volvió hacia él. En sus ojos había rabia y decepción.

**- Hubiera sido interesante que la misma fuerza que empleaste hace un momento para ofender la hubieras empleado en algo más práctico como por ejemplo lo que nunca te atreviste a decirle. Hazme un favor y deja de comportarte como un**** maldito idiota-**

Yaten se quedó allí sentado tratando de analizar en que momento el demonio se había apoderado de él y lo había obligado a soltar esa sarta de tonterías que habían terminado de colmar la paciencia de su mejor amiga y de su hermano. Pero no había sido ningún demonio… había sido él. Sin mediar provocación alguna había pasado a llevar a una mujer que solo se merecía lo mejor. Con cada minuto que pasaba él se alejaba más y más de ese concepto. Seiya tenía razón, era un maldito idiota.

**- Yaten…-** le dijo Taiki como queriendo consolarlo, pero él no lo deseaba.

**- Calla Taiki, no digas nada-**

* * *

Mina aprovechaba todos los ventanales de las tiendas para revisar su atuendo. Había seguido el consejo de Serena arreglándose para la ocasión. Pero tampoco quería que Thomas pensara que toda esta parafernalia era solo por él. Así que se había decidido por un conjunto color verde bonito pero sencillo a la vez.

Caminó por el patio de la escuela que a esa hora estaba prácticamente vacío y solo era ocupado por los que desarrollaban alguna actividad extra curricular, como los del equipo de atletismo, gimnasia y por supuesto el equipo de basketball, aunque ellos se encontraban dentro del gimnasio. Las que sí estaban fuera eran las siempre presentes admiradoras de los jugadores. Y Mina conocía muy bien a las de su tipo pues muchas veces había hecho lo mismo que ellas. En realidad había sido una época muy divertida de su vida, el tener un amor platónico con el cual fantasear… si hubiera sabido que las fantasías se podían volver horrorosamente reales y crueles habría actuado distinto. O quizás no.

La cosa es que ahí estaba dirigiéndose hacia las gradas del gimnasio a esperar a su cita. ¡No, no era una cita!, era solo una ida al cine. Fin. Por ningún motivo permitiría que se transformara en una cita. Se sentó sola en medio de las chicas que gritaban por sus ídolos. Miró hacia la cancha. Todos se veían muy apuestos ¡De donde habían salido estos chicos que jamás los veía en la escuela!, tendría que abrir más los ojos a partir de hoy. Los analizó uno a uno hasta que finalmente identificó al que le interesaba. ¡Vaya! Thomas realmente jugaba bien. No entendía mucho de basketball pero sí lo básico. Cinco jugadores por lado, encestar canastas. Y Thomas ya había encestado unas cuantas de tiro libre. Uhm… se veía bastante bien haciendo ese movimiento sus brazos se marcaban y el cabello se le desordenaba, adquiría un aspectos masculino y salvaje… Mina se sonrojó por ese pensamiento y esperaba que nadie lo hubiese notado. Habían algunas niñas que gritaban eufóricas por Thomas cada vez que se movía, incluso cada vez que respiraba. Increíble el chico tenía su fanaticada. No era que eso le preocupara… solo era curioso. Se escuchó el silbato que daba término a la práctica y todos se dieron amablemente la mano. Thomas echó en vistazo hacia uno de los lados del gimnasio, obviamente estaba buscando a alguien. Cuando miró hacia el otro lado una sonrisa se apoderó de su rostro y saludo con la mano. Mina miró hacia todos lados y luego hacia arriba.

Se apuntó a ella misma con el dedo preguntándole al chico si era ella a la que saludaba. Él rodó los ojos y le dijo que si así que le devolvió el saludo.

Aquellas que estaban en los asientos de abajo se dieron la vuelta para averiguar a quien había sonreído su ídolo y cuando lo supieron le regalaron a Mina un considerable número de miradas asesinas. Perfecto ahora la odiaban.

El chico salió de la cancha y en cinco saltos llegó al lugar donde se encontraba Mina. Ella levantó su mano para frenarlo

**- Por ningún motivo te acercarás a mí todo sudado y maloliente- **

Él hizo el amague de aproximársele pero Mina se escondió detrás de su bolso.

**- Yo pienso que así me veo mucho más atractivo, más macho ¿me entiendes?-**

Levantó y bajó sus cejas repetidas veces y Mina miró hacia otro lado. Era justamente lo que había estado pensando minutos atrás. Thomas no tenía porque saberlo claro está.

**- Será mejor que te duches, te cambies y estés perfectamente presentable en cinco minutos o verás esa película solo-**

Thomas rió ante la seriedad de la chica

**- Está bien no seas gruñona ¿Cuidarías de mis cosas?-**

El dejó su bolso junto a Mina antes de que esta pudiera responder y corrió hacia los vestuarios.

En cuanto él se fue los cuchicheos se hicieron cada vez más ensordecedores. ¿Por qué Thomas la saluda? ¡Quien es esa chica! ¡No puede ser que esté con ella! ¡Jamás la había visto debe ser una enana de primero!, las miradas furtivas aumentaron y estaba segura que en cualquier minuto le saltarían encima, la atarían y la secuestrarían para sonsacarle la verdad, hasta que en masa decidieron caminar hacia ella. Pero a Mina esto no le atemorizaba al contrario le causaba gracia, ella había hecho esto varias veces y sabía como la iban a tratar.

La observaron de pies a cabeza. Afortunadamente se había arreglado lo suficiente como para no parecer una indigente

**- ¿Y tú quien eres?-** preguntó una chica morena con el cabello rizado

Mina alzó la vista

**- ¿Disculpa?-**

Las demás intercambiaron miradas

**- ¿Qué acaso eres sorda?-** dijo otra con tono burlón

**- Lo siento pero es que solo tengo oídos para preguntas inteligentes- **

La morena se ruborizó y fulminó con la mirada a Mina

**- ¿Quien te crees tú para**** estar aquí?-**

_Estas chicas eran bravas-_ pensó Mina, pero no se dejaría amedrentar

**- ****Según la última vez que asistí a clases que fue hace como cuatro horas… el gimnasio pertenecía a la escuela así que…creo que puedo estar aquí o en cualquier otro sitio sin problema-**

Mina se arregló el cabello con el mejor rostro petulante que pudo mostrar, realmente no quería discutir ahí en frente de todos y por un chico.

**- Eres una insolente-**

La rubia suspiró

**- Chicas miren… no tengo motivo para enemistarme con ustedes porque no las conozco y ustedes tampoco a mí así que por favor no insistan en querer irritarme o sacarme de mis casillas porque eso no va a suceder-**

Justo cuando una de las chicas se preparaba para lanzar un nuevo ataque escucharon a Thomas subir rápidamente las escaleras. Llegó con el cabello húmedo y con una chaqueta en la mano. Le sonrió

**- Listo en menos de cinco minutos, duchado, perfumado y vestido adecuadamente para la ocasión como tú lo ordenaste-**

Mina se puso de pie al instante y solo en ese momento Thomas se dio cuenta que no estaban solos, más aún que los ánimos estaban tensos y por primera vez desde que lo conoció él frunció el ceño.

**- ¿Pasa algo malo? ¿Quiénes son ustedes?-**

El grupo de mujeres abrió la boca todas al mismo tiempo**. **Algunas se avergonzaron por el comentario mientras que otras simplemente no entendían nada.

**- Nosotras hemos estado siempre en tus prácticas… ¿no nos habías visto antes?-**

Thomas tomó el bolso que descansaba junto a Mina y lo puso sobre su hombro

**- Disculpen pero nunca las había visto antes. ¿Mina vamos? Se no hace tarde-**

La aludida se puso en marcha de forma automática sin siquiera voltear a ver a las chicas. Seguramente la esperarían cada día después de clase e intentarían golpearla. Sería la nueva chica maltratada de la escuela.

Caminaron hacia la salida en silencio. Mina nunca lo había visto enojado, la mayoría del tiempo sonreía y bromeaba con todo el mundo, era bueno saber que cuando correspondía tenía su carácter.

**- ¿Realmente no reconociste a esas chicas?-**

Él salió de su ensimismamiento

**-****Por supuesto que sí. Están prácticamente todos los días en el gimnasio mirándonos jugar-**

**- ¿Entonces porqué mentiste?-**

Esa pregunta hizo volver la sonrisa a su rostro

**- Porque escuché como te trataron y me pareció correcto darles una lección-**

Mina sonrió.

**- ¿Te hubiera encantado verme pelear con ellas verdad?-**

Se carcajeó

**- ¡Hubiera sido grandioso!, estaba esperando que en cualquier minuto te lanzaras sobre ellas y arrancaras unas cuantas cabelleras pero como echaste fuera ese discurso pacifista m****e resigne e intervine para salir luego de eso-**

Ella se contagió con la risa de Thomas. Tenía una facilidad increíble de sacarle una carcajada.

**- ¿Así que cual será la película que veremos?-**

Mina lo miró de reojo, quería poner a prueba su aguante

**- Estaba pensando en una de romance…- **

Pero él solo rió

**- ¡Así que me torturarás durante más de dos horas con una vomitiva historia de amor!, interesante Mina Aino pero si es por el hecho de estar en compañía tuya lo resistiré-**

_Estaba acumulando más y más puntos-_ pensó Mina

**- ¿Qué piensas?-** preguntó él

Ella puso los brazos detrás de la espalda

**- Estaba pensando que eres bastante guapo, buen estudiante y deportista, alegre, un caballero que me ha defendido de unas horrendas mujeres y que además acepta todas mis condiciones sin chistar. ¡Algún defecto debes tener así que confiesa!-** le dijo Mina guiñándole el ojo

Thomas miró hacia el suelo

**- Uhmm… algún defecto… difícil muy difícil- **respondió pagado de si mismo hasta que su semblante cambió a uno más serio-** supongo que para la mayoría de las personas no es un defecto pero en mi caso sí. Cuando quiero a alguien es de manera absoluta y cuando me enamoro es para toda la vida-**

Mina sintió que ese comentario provenía desde un rincón tan íntimo que no pudo evitar sonrojarse por su impertinencia. No eran simples palabras al viento, claramente tenían un significado oculto pero no tuvo el valor de preguntar. Justo en ese momento llegaron al cine y la cálida sonrisa de Thomas volvió a apoderarse de su rostro

**- ****¿Entonces una película de amor será?-**

Ciertamente eso lo había dicho para poner en aprietos al chico pero en la realidad no tenía ninguna intención de ver una historia de romance en el que la protagonista se quedaba con el príncipe azul y vivían felices por siempre. Los cuentos de hadas solo servían para que las personas se ilusionaran en vano. Era un pensamiento totalmente nocivo pero era cierto. Y a decir por el rostro de Thomas hacía unos momentos atrás tenía la leve impresión que una película de amor no era la opción.

**- Veremos la película más sangrienta que encontremos. Tengo ganas de ver algunas decapitaciones-**

* * *

Serena caminaba a unos veinte pasos más adelante que Seiya y le daba una mirada asesina a cualquiera que se le atravesaba en el camino. Seiya había intentado alcanzarla pero cada vez que intentaba tomarle del brazo ella se sacudía

**- ¡bombom espérame!- **

Pero ella no cedió

**- No, estoy muy triste. No quiero que me veas así-**

Pero esta vez Seiya corrió y la tomó por la cintura

**- bombom que te hace pensar que voy a rechazarte solo porque estés así al contrario me gustaría que hablaras conmigo de ello y te pudieras desahogar-**

Serena se recargó sobre él y se dejó abrazar. Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas pero no lloraría no le daría en el gusto a ese… ¡animal!

**- Yaten y su actitud me sacan de quicio. ¡Como se atreve a hablar así de Mina, es un tonto! y la verdad es que estoy muy contenta de que las cosas entre ellos no hayan resultado. No quiero que mi mejor amiga esté al lado de un hombre que se refiere a ella en esos términos-**Seiya acarició su espalda.

**- El comportamiento de mi hermanito merece mucho más que un par de insultos y realmente comparto tu enojo… Yaten se está hundiendo, si no saca todo eso que tiene reprimido creo que enloquecerá-**

Serena alzó la vista

**- ¿A qué te refieres con "sacar todo"?-**

**- Lo que le sucede es obvio bombom. En cuanto Yaten supo que Mina saldría con otro hombre empezó a maldecir contra el mundo. Todo eso no son más que celos-**

Serena bufó.

**- ¿Yaten celoso? Ese hombre no tiene celos, lo que le sucede es que no puede soportar que Mina no haya hecho mayor escándalo por su acercamiento a Rei. Quizás esperaba que Mina anduviera evitándolos para no verlos juntos o llorando por los rincones por el amor perdido, le han herido en el orgullo y además es un egoísta. Dice que no desea estar con Mina porque tardó mucho en actuar pero en cuanto ella conoce a otra persona se escandaliza por lo rápido que van las cosas-**

El análisis de bombom no tenía nada de descabellado y tuvo que reconocer que a veces el instinto femenino percibía hasta las cosas más ocultas o que queremos que nadie más vea.

**- ¿Estás más tranquila?-**

Seiya le sostuvo la mirada midiendo su estado de ánimo.

**- Si… estoy bien. ¿Sabes? Si todos se siguen comportando de esta forma o me siguen dando noticias inesperadas tendré canas, arrugas y problemas coronarios a los 18 años-**

Aunque eso no tenía nada de chistoso si causó gracias en Seiya. Acarició su rostro y eso la relajó.

**- ¿Sabes lo que yo creo? Te estás preocupando demasiado por los asuntos de los demás y eso te está estresando. Sé que son tus amigos y quieres lo mejor para ellos yo también quiero eso, pero no eres su madre bombom. Todos están conscientes de lo que deben hacer para alcanzar lo que desean pero si no lo hacen los que pierden son ellos ¡Déjalos que se equivoquen, que peleen, que tropiecen! Y tú solo apóyalos cuando sea necesario pero no puedes pretender estar todo el tiempo pendiente porque si ellos no ponen de su parte con o sin tu intervención las cosas no cambiarán-**

Serena amaba al Seiya divertido, juguetón e infantil que siempre buscaba hacerla enojar, pero cuando ese mismo Seiya se tomaba las cosas en serio y decía las palabras justas para reconfortarla lo amaba aún más. Se acercó a él juguetonamente. Su novio tenía razón, no lograba absolutamente nada enojándose con alguien que no entendía nada de nada, ni lo que pasaba a su alrededor ni lo que pasaba dentro de su cabeza, así que tenía que despejar su mente y recuperar su ánimo y que mejor para eso que el estar con Seiya.

**-m… tienes razón, estoy un poco estresada ¿Conoces algún método de relajación?-**

Seiya la atrajo más hacia él y le sonrió coquetamente

**- Se comenta que los masajes son muy buenos para eso… pero además conozco un remedio secreto. Acércate y te lo enseño-**

Serena hizo lo que el chico le ordenaba y en el momento en que éste capturó sus labios todo la molestia, los problemas y las preocupaciones se desvanecieron. A medida que el beso se volvía más y más demandante el cerebro de Serena iba eliminando todas aquellas cosas que no tuvieran relación con ella, Seiya y sus labios. Él comenzó a caminar en sentido contrario a la casa de Serena, ella lo notó pero no estaba en condiciones de reclamar. Seiya comenzó a besar su cuello y eso le causó debilidad en las rodillas a tal punto que pensó que se iba a caer, pero él estaba sosteniéndola tan cerca de su cuerpo que era imposible que eso pasara. La gente los miraba con rostros de sorpresa, de envidia, de reprobación y aunque odiaba dar espectáculos en público la calidez de su novio era más fuerte que todo lo demás

**- Seiya estamos en medio de la calle y además Taiki y Amy nos esperan-**

Él se despegó levemente de ella y la condujo a una calle por la que no se veía prácticamente a nadie. Estaba a punto de reclamarle nuevamente pero un apremiante beso la calló

**- Ahora estamos prácticamente solos y por lo demás no te preocupes esos dos tienen bastante de que platicar-**

Serena rodeó su cuello y sonrió

**- Estas loco Seiya-**

Él se acercó y rozó su nariz con la de la chica

**- Estoy absolutamente loco pero por ti. Por mí que se caiga el mundo a pedazos, que todo el mundo nos mire o que nuestros amigos se pasen la vida esperándonos, pero este momento aquí y ahora es solo para ti y para mí-**

* * *

Luego de una sesión de violencia desmedida Thomas y Mina salieron del cine aún con sus paquetes de cabritas en la mano.

**- Eso fue demasiado-** dijo Mina tomándose la cabeza. El exceso de sangre le había producido una sensación de malestar.

**- ****¡Estuvo genial! Estabas muy asustada Mina. Me dí cuenta que querías abrazarte a mí pero me hice el que no lo noté-**

Tomó un puñado de cabritas y se las comió tranquilamente. ¡Este chico era increíble! acababa de lanzar un comentario que a cualquiera le causaría vergüenza y él estaba aquí como si nada pasara ¡La sacaba de quicio!

**- ¿Y si notaste que quería abrazarte porque no tomaste la iniciativa? ¡Eso es lo que hacen los hombres!****-**

Él sonrió ante el enojo de Mina

**- Porque yo no soy como todos los hombres. No te voy a abordar en un lugar oscuro, si tengo deseos de darte un abrazo lo haré a la luz del sol y frente a todo mundo porque no tengo nada que esconder y por otro lado cuando desees abrazarme tendrás que pedírmelo ¿Es lo justo o no?-**

Ambos tomaron asiento sobre el césped del parque. Mina no tenía palabras para responder lo que Thomas le había dicho porque su comentario había sido hermoso y real a la vez. Quería preguntarle algo y tenía la impresión de que la respuesta sería algo grande.

**- Thomas-** empezó Mina jugando con sus cabritas**- ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-**

Él asintió

**- Puedes preguntar cualquier cosa-**

No sabía como formular su pregunta y tampoco tenía claro que tan bien le iba a parecer, pero era una duda que la estaba carcomiendo y no iba a dejar pasar la ocasión

**- ¿Qué quisiste decir hace un momento?, cuando te ****pregunté acerca de tus defectos me pareció que tras tu respuesta había algo más y me gustaría saber a que te referías-**

Como prediciendo la pregunta Thomas se recostó en el césped mientras que Mina se acercaba un poco más para observarlo mejor

**- La primera vez que hablamos te dije ****que yo no estaba jugando con lo de salir contigo y que llevaba dos años sin salir con nadie. Eso es verdad. Hace tres años conocí a una chica llamada Sara… ella era un ángel ¿sabes?, jamás pensaba mal de las personas por muy mal que hubiesen actuado y tenía un sentido del humor envidiable, pocas veces la vi molesta por algo. Estuve un año con ella y fue el período más feliz de toda mi vida-**

Mina había intuido que se trataba de una chica y aunque era evidente no pudo evitar sentirse tonta.

**- ¿Y que sucedió con ella? ¿Terminaron**** o se fue de la ciudad?-**

Él fijó su mirada en el cielo como buscando las palabras adecuadas.

**- En el primer mes de vacaciones ella y su familia decidieron irse el fin de semana a la montaña. Recuerdo que estaba muy emocionada por ese viaje, le encantaba el aroma de los árboles. Cuando iban**** de camino el conductor de un camión perdió el control del vehículo y se estrelló contra el auto. Sus padres salieron heridos pero sobrevivieron. Ella no lo logró y falleció rumbo al hospital-**

El corazón de Mina se paralizó más tiempo de lo normal y luego bajó hasta sus pies. Pocas veces había tenido una sensación tan potente que fue capaz de sacudirle hasta la última terminación nerviosa. El vello de los brazos se crispó y la garganta se le secó a tal punto que no pudo articular nada. Ni una disculpa, ni una palabra de aliento. Nada.

**- Ella ha sido la ún****ica con la cual he salido con reales intenciones desde entonces. Cuando te dije que yo amo para toda la vida es cierto, Sara estará siempre en mi corazón, la recordaré y amaré eternamente. Me había hecho a la idea de que en la escuela estaría solo pues la verdad no tenía en absoluto el plan de encontrar una chica… pero cuando te vi a ti ese día en el gimnasio mi percepción cambió y mientras más se de ti más cambia-**

Él permaneció recostado en el suelo pero se giró para dar la cara a Mina.

**- ****¿Sabes? Sara era muy mala en los deportes y me decía que le hubiera encantado pertenecer a algún equipo. También era muy tímida y reservada, tenía muy pocos amigos y la mayoría de las veces tenía que defenderla de aquellos que la molestaban. Como te darás cuenta ella es todo lo contrario a ti, que eres la mejor jugadora de volleyball que he visto y no solo eso, eres alegre, vivaz, divertida y segura de ti misma. Creo que si Sara estuviera viva y te hubiera conocido le habría gustado ser más como tú. A ella le hubiera encantado conocerte y que yo te conociera-**

El viento soplaba suavemente meciendo las hojas de los árboles pero Mina no se había percatado de eso sino hacía pocos segundos. Se había perdido completamente en el relato de Thomas, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que estaba llorando hasta que sobre sus manos que descansaban en su regazo comenzó a sentir humedad y cuando bajó la vista para ver que era se encontró con sus lágrimas. Thomas se sentó y estiró su brazo para secar las lágrimas de Mina, al principio pensó que no era correcto pero ella lloraba tan desconsoladamente que debía de confortarla

**- Me siento como una tonta**** estoy tan avergonzada… aquel día cuando hablamos lo primero que hice fue juzgarte pensando que salías con una y otra cuando es todo lo contrario ¡Y ahora te hago preguntas tan personales! Te he hecho remover recuerdos sumamente dolorosos… discúlpame he cometido error tras error-**

Mina secó sus lágrimas pero la tristeza no se limpiaba tan fácil. Thomas en ningún momento dejó de acariciar su rostro

**- Yo mismo te he dicho que podías preguntar cualquier cosa y en todo caso si no hubiera querido compartir esto contigo podría haber mentido o evadido la pregunta. Pero no lo hice porque por muy increíble que pueda parecer confío en ti, desde el momento en el que me dijiste hola pude saber como eras. Y no me he equivocado****, eres exactamente como te imaginé-**

Mina se sentía más culpable a cada minuto que pasaba. Ella había aceptado su invitación sin ninguna intención de por medio mientras que el chico le decía cada vez que podía lo increíble que ella era. No era increíble, era una deshonesta.

**- Yo no soy tan buena ni tan perfecta como piensas. ****No he sido honesta contigo…acabo de sufrir una gran decepción ¿Yaten el hermano de Seiya?, regresó hace un tiempo y todo el mundo me decía que él tenía interés en mí pero yo dejé pasar el tiempo, nunca le confesé como me sentía y finalmente él se aburrió. Ahora está saliendo con mi amiga Rei. No me molesta que ellos estén juntos al contrario me alegro por ambos, pero creo que nunca podré olvidar lo fácil que me han reemplazado eso me ha marcado. Pensé que eso era lo normal en la vida pero al escucharte hablar me he dado cuenta que no es así. Has sido tan transparente conmigo desde el principio y yo en cambio…-**

Mina tapó su rostro con ambas manos y sintió vergüenza de sí misma, pero Thomas no dejó que ella se cubriera por mucho tiempo y tomó sus manos

**- Siempre supe que tú habías perdido a alguien se te notaba en la mirada pero cuando hablamos en la playa entendí de quien se trataba. ****Tú no has sido deshonesta sino que a veces el dolor es tan grande que es imposible expresarlo con palabras, lo sé porque yo también lo he sentido. Pero un día despertarás y te darás cuenta que ya no te duele tanto como el día anterior, otro día te darás cuenta que pensar en él ya no es tan terrible hasta que al final cuando evoques su recuerdo no lo harás con rabia o sufrimiento, sino que con cariño. Porque esa persona que se fue, en su momento te hizo sentir algo hermoso y eso a la larga superará todo lo malo-**

Thomas acarició tiernamente sus manos. El calor que se desprendía de esa caricia era lo que mantenía medianamente estable a Mina

**- ¿****Tú crees que algún día sea así? ¿Qué podré sentirme bien alguna vez?-**

Él sonrió

**- Por supuesto que sí ****y yo estaré aquí cuando suceda, esperaré por ti todo el tiempo que sea necesario hasta llegar a tu corazón-**

Ese comentario hizo que Mina se sonrojara. Las comisuras de sus labios se movieron formando una tierna sonrisa

**- ****Nunca le había dicho a nadie como me sentía realmente, ni siquiera a mi mejor amiga y puede ser que eso tenga una explicación. Quizás…quizás ya estés ocupando un lugar aquí-** dijo Mina apuntando a su pecho con su mano izquierda y él la acarició.

**- A mi no me interesa estar en un rincón o en un pequeño huequito de ese corazón. Yo deseo ocuparlo de forma completa-**

Mina no se dio cuenta en que instante habían bajado sus defensas y en que minuto ambos revelaron sus sentimientos de forma tan sincera, a tal punto que esto se había transformado en una cita. En la cita más hermosa de todas.

* * *

Taiki se paseaba de un lugar a otro. Era la primera vez que Amy visitaba su casa y aunque no era por razones personales aún así se sentía ansioso. No es que ella lo viniera a visitar pero por algo se empezaba y Serena había propiciado la ocasión perfecta. Luego de haber solucionado las cosas con Amy todas sus esperanzas de lograr un real acercamiento habían regresado. Había algo tan especial en ella… toda su persona le hacia experimentar cosas completamente nuevas. En su primer viaje a la tierra había tenido la posibilidad de estar cerca de ella y no había podido ser indiferente a su cercanía. Pero ahora era completamente distinto… se sentía como conociéndola por primera vez como si en esta ocasión estuviera hurgando mucho más profundo. Quizás en el pasado su cerebro había predominado sobre su corazón pero ahora tenía serias dudas de que su cerebro estuviera funcionando correctamente, considerando que lo único que era capaz de hacer cada vez que veía a Amy era sonreír como un bobo, balbucear como un bobo y sonrojarse como un bobo. En definitiva ser un bobo.

Cuando estaba con ella no se reconocía, todo lo que él creía saber de la vida y de sí mismo se desmoronaba en su cara. Frente a ella, frente a lo que su presencia le provocaba no había inteligencia ni sabiduría suficiente porque cuando se trata de cosas en la que está involucrado el corazón no existen teorías, enciclopedias ni conocimientos que basten para descifrarlo y entenderlo.

Escuchó sonar el timbre y las manos le comenzaron a sudar ¡Qué sensación más desagradable!, corrió hacia el baño para lavárselas y aprovechar de verse al espejo, miró su propio reflejo y sintió pena de sí mismo. ¡Se veía y estaba más nervioso que una novia en su día de bodas!, odiaba estar así. Trató de recuperar el semblante de siempre y caminó hacia la puerta y en cuanto la vio todo su esfuerzo por mantener su calma se esfumó. El corazón se le disparó y la temperatura se le fue al rostro, tenía todos los síntomas de estar a punto de sufrir un infarto cardíaco pero lo disimuló como pudo.

Ella se había repetido todo el camino hacia la casa de Taiki que se comportaría a la altura de las circunstancias. Esta era una misión y no una visita de cortesía. No tenía ningún inconveniente en ver a Taiki, al contrario ahora que habían aclarado las cosas sentía unas ganas poco comunes de estar con él todo el tiempo. Por primera vez en muchos años su deseo de estar cerca del chico era mucho más fuerte que cualquier otra labor o pasión. Eso era nuevo y asustaba. No quería que todo esto le nublara la razón, se sentía muy orgullosa de su capacidad de análisis y agudeza en casi todas las materias… salvo en el campo del romance. Esa era un área absolutamente desconocida para ella. Habían existido algunos chicos interesados en ella como Richard pero el sentimiento no había sido mutuo o al menos no tan firme como el que tenía alojado en el pecho desde que había conocido a Taiki. En cuando lo vio en el umbral de la puerta la sonrisa se apoderó de su rostro y todo lo que había estado pensando cesó, sus ojos ocuparon todo el campo de visión.

**- Hola-** dijeron al mismo tiempo. Ambos sonrieron por la torpeza

**- Pasa por favor, Serena y Seiya aun no han llegado-**

Taiki se hizo a un lado para dar la pasada a su invitada. Le hizo un gesto para que tomara asiento y ella lo aceptó gustosa.

**- Es raro que aún no estén aquí-**

Él tomó asiento a su lado.

**- Creo que Serena necesitaba despejar la mente antes de ir a visitar a Darien. Lo que sucedió con Yaten fue…-**

**- C****hocante e incómodo lo sé-**

Le encantaba como Amy era capaz de decir exactamente lo que estaba queriendo decir

**- ****¿Él esta aquí?-** pregunto la chica casi en un susurro-

**- No****, él salió creo que a casa de Rei. Sabe que se equivocó y necesitaba desahogarse con alguien-**

Amy jugó con sus dedos

**- ****No quiero juzgar pero hay algo que dijo Serena que creo puede ser verdad. Tengo la impresión que Yaten tiene problemas para reconocer el hecho de que Mina haya aceptado tan de buena forma su cercanía a Rei. Quizás él esperaba otro tipo de reacción-**

Taiki asintió.

**- A veces los seres humanos tenemos la idea de que la única forma que las personas reaccionen es llevarlas al límite, pero no todos funcionamos de la misma forma y en Mina esto produjo el efecto contrario. A lo mejor verdaderamente sentía algo por mi hermano pero su salida o lo que fuera que sucedió con Rei la hizo desistir. Y enterarse de los planes de Mina lo debe de haber confundido aún más. ****Lo peor de todo esto es que Seiya se lo dijo y eso lo debe de estar matando-**

Se escuchó el sonido del ascensor pero al parecer no era la pareja

**- Que grosero he sido- **dijo el chico poniéndose de pie**- ¿Deseas beber algo?-**

Amy lo miró

**- Si gracias. Un café estaría bien ¿Necesitas ayuda?-**

Estaba poniéndose de pie pero la negativa de Taiki la hizo sentarse nuevamente

**- Eres mi invitada así que yo atenderé además hace****r café es mi especialidad-**

Ella sonrió y oyó puertas abrirse y cerrarse.

**- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?-** le dijo Taiki desde la cocina

**- Claro-**

El aroma a café impregnó toda la habitación. Taiki apareció con dos tazas de café y las colocó sobre la mesita de centro.

**-¿Por qué estuviste de acuerdo con la decisión de Serena?-**

Ella puso entre sus manos la taza de café e inspiró su fragancia

**- Guardo muchos buenos recuerdos de Darien. Hubo un tiempo en el que me sentía muy triste por el hecho de tener una mente privilegiada****, tenía la impresión de que las personas se acercaban solo por ese detalle y no eran capaces de ver nada más en mí. Darien me hizo entender que eso era parte de mí y que no podía sentirme mal. Mi inteligencia es un don así como la habilidad de Lita para cocinar, el sexto sentido de Rei, la hermosa voz de Mina y el inmenso corazón de Serena. Son todas esas pequeñas cosas las que hacen a nuestro grupo tan sólido. Él me ayudó a comprenderlo y por supuesto que también aprecio las muchas veces que peleamos y defendimos juntos a esta planeta-**

El imaginarse a Amy pasar por esa dura etapa hizo sentir una extraña sensación a Taiki. Le hubiera gustado haber estado allí para confortarla.

**- Darien tiene razón en lo que te dijo ****aquella vez, dudo mucho que Serena y las demás se hayan acercado a ti por esos motivos. A ustedes las une un sentimiento que va más allá de esas cosas terrenales… pero volviendo a la pregunta, Darien ya no es esa persona que ustedes conocieron ¿Y aún así deseas brindarle apoyo?-**

El tictac del reloj era todo lo que podía oírse. Cada vez que uno de ellos hablaba las voces llenaban todo ese espacio.

**- Puedes llamarme loca o soñadora pero aún tengo fe en que él pueda recapacitar y permita que ustedes pue****dan desarrollar una vida normal aquí con nosotros. Sé que lo que ha hecho a Serena, amenazarla a ella y a ustedes con expulsarlos del planeta ha sido horrible pero me niego a creer que un hombre tan inteligente y justo como él no pueda darse cuenta de lo equivocado que está y quizás Serena logre que eso pase-**

Sus ojos brillantes eran un reflejo tan exacto de sus sentimientos que Taiki sintió que estaba teniendo la oportunidad de dar un vistazo a su alma. Eso lo hizo sentirse enormemente privilegiado y a la vez quiso retribuir tan importante muestra de confianza y sinceridad.

**- Creo en todo lo que me has dicho pero ****deseo agregar algo más. Tu postura frente a este tema va mucho más allá de lo correcto o incorrecto. Es tu forma de ser la que no te permite actuar de otra forma me parecería casi imposible que tú albergaras otro tipo de sentimientos distintos a la humildad, compasión y amabilidad. Tienes el alma demasiado pura Amy y eso te permite comprender lo que para otros no tiene explicación ni justificación-**

Taiki deslizó con sus dedos el contorno de la taza de café… le había dicho un cumplido, le había confesado una pequeña parte de lo que pensaba de ella y le había gustado tanto que anheló internamente que no se detuviera, que siguiera llenando el lugar con sus voz y sus palabras. Él seguía jugueteando con sus dedos quizás esperando que ella dijera algo.

**- Hemos tenido a la mejor maestra. Que Serena desee ayudar a Darien no es ninguna ****tontería es simplemente el espíritu de su enseñanza y reflejo de su actuar. Nosotros podemos no estar de acuerdo con su actuar, podemos reprocharle pero no juzgarlo, nadie puede hacerlo. Yo no soy nadie para juzgar a Darien. Por supuesto que no comparto su comportamiento pero los seres humanos no somos los que decidimos quien merece perdón y quien no ¿Quien me asegura que yo no actuaría de la misma forma en su situación? ¿Como tú puedes estar completamente seguro que en su lugar harías las cosas distinto? ¿Podrías ser razonable en su lugar?-**

Hace solo unos momentos se había estado preguntando algo muy similar. El Taiki que se había ido y el que había regresado no eran los mismos y quizás… Amy así lo notaba. Por un lado se alegró de que ese cambio fuera visible también para otras personas.

**- Si me hubieras preguntado eso hace un tiempo atrás te habría respondido que la mente siempre puede imponerse, que los impulsos nacen en el cerebro y con la suficiente fuerza de voluntad se pueden controlar…pero ahora**** no estoy segura de nada. He sido testigo de tantas cosas increíbles en las que la inteligencia no tiene nada que ver, sucesos de grandeza y de fuerza tan sorprendentes que no han sido motivados por nada más que el corazón. Pensaba que una mente bien dotada era lo único necesario para estar bien en este mundo pero ya no lo creo así. El corazón es un arma tanto más poderosa que todo lo demás y es capaz de gobernarnos para bien y también para mal-**

Amy se le quedó mirando ensimismada mientras él sonreía por lo bajo extraña… y adorablemente sonrojado. No recordaba haberlo visto alguna vez tan expuesto y agradeció ser la única partícipe de este momento. Taiki alzó la vista y su mente quedó en blanco. Ese era el tipo de conexión que estaba surgiendo con Amy, era algo mucho más allá de todo entendimiento y de palabras. Él bajaba sus defensas, mostraba su interior y ella lo leía a la perfección.

**- ¿Qué es lo que gobierna en ti Taiki?-**

Se escuchó como introducían una llave en la cerradura de la puerta. Ambos alzaron la vista y vieron entrar a Serena y Seiya. Se les veía felices en su mundo personal. En cuando se percataron de la presencia de Amy y Taiki fueron jalados a la realidad y adoptaron una actitud más seria.

**- Hola chicos. ¿Están listos?-**

Tanto Taiki como Amy se pusieron de pie y recogieron sus cosas

**- ¿No interrumpimos nada verdad?-** preguntó Seiya

Amy negó categóricamente mientras que su hermano desvió la mirada hacia el otro extremo de la sala. Serena golpeó a Seiya y éste se quejó casi en silencio

**- No Sere estamos listos, luego se nos hará tarde así que vamos-**

Serena asintió y suspiró antes de darle la cara a su novio. Toda felicidad se había borrado del rostro de Seiya. Ahora se le veía preocupado y sumamente mortificado. Ella posó la palma sobre su mejilla y éste aprisionó su mano

**- bombom… por favor se cuidadosa… si algo malo te llegara a pasar yo…-**

Ella sonrió y lo besó

**- Nada malo va a pasar confía en mí, sé lo que hago-**

**- Yo confío en ti más que en nada de este mundo. En quien no confío es en él-**

Arrugó el ceño

**- Ya discutimos esto, tú me apoyarías si aceptaba tus términos así que lo hice. Ahora te toca cumplir-**

Seiya cerró los ojos analizando en que minuto se le había ocurrido aceptar esto

**- Si me dejaras acompañarte sería todo mucho más fácil****-**

**- Sería fácil para ti, pero no para mí. Es algo que tengo que hacer yo… hay cosas que tengo que decir y quizás cosas que tú no tendrías porque escuchar, solo te afligirían-**

Serena se alejó un poco pues seguir conversando de este tema era como andar en círculos y las cosas con él estaban tan bien que de verdad no las quería arruinar

**- En cuanto llegue a casa te llamaré ¿si?-**

Seiya no la quería dejar ir, no podía dejarla ir. La separación le causaba algo más que molestia, le dolía el pecho y no era algo que solo estaba en su cabeza. Tenía un dolor real que no iba a cesar hasta que ella estuviera absolutamente a salvo ¿Si bombom se enterara lo que realmente esto le causaba habría echado atrás en su plan? No quería saber la respuesta. La rodeó con sus brazos, la sostuvo fuertemente y luego depositó un beso sobre su frente.

**- Solo vuelve**** a mí, bombom-**

Sus ojos eran expresión viva de su tristeza y quiso quedarse ahí con él consolarlo y asegurarle que todo estaba bien… pero no podía ser así de egoísta. Ella estaba feliz, todo en su vida marchaba a la perfección… salvo ese punto. Así que tenía que arreglarlo y más temprano que tarde era mucho mejor.

**- Siemp****re Seiya-**

* * *

Darien acababa de tener un sueño muy extraño. Como todos los sueños que había tenido últimamente comenzaban muy bien. En esta ocasión caminaba por el centro de un lindo bosque y era de noche muy oscura. Las nubes cubrían la luna y el camino solo era visible gracias a las estrellas. El viento soplaba muy fuerte hasta el punto que lo hacía tambalearse pero considerando el estado en el que se encontraba, eso era normal. Hasta en sueños se sentía débil y cansado. Ralentizó su paso y agudizó el oído. Algo no andaba bien y se dio la vuelta lo más rápido que pudo. Se escuchaba un extraño sonido como si algo seco se quebrara, miró hacia el suelo pero no vio nada extraño así que después echó un vistazo hacia arriba. Ahí estaba la explicación… las hojas de los árboles se estaban secando a una velocidad que no era normal, entornó más los ojos y lo que vio lo impactó aún a pesar de estar envuelto en un letargo. Todos los árboles que había visto en el camino estaban muertos hasta la raíz, la tierra se partía bajo sus pies y el viento aullaba tan fuerte que más parecía un lamento. Un terrible lamento.

Abrió los ojos y aún despierto escuchaba en su cabeza el sonido del viento. Claramente se sueño había sido impresionante aunque no necesitaba de un adivino o de una revista de interpretación de sueños para entender que le había querido decir. Su cuerpo y su mente estaban liberando sus últimas fuerzas y así como esos árboles, él se estaba marchitando.

Se levantó como pudo hacia el baño ¡Dios parecía un anciano!. Se dirigió hacia la cocina para tomar un vaso de agua y escuchó el timbre. No estaba esperando visitas así que no tenía idea de quien se podía tratar… aunque cuando abrió la puerta se dio cuenta que no podría haber sido otra persona. Inconcientemente había estado aguardando esta visita y en realidad no sabía porqué. Ya no había nada entre ellos solo los escombros de un amor que ya parecía muy muy lejano pero aún así la esperaba. Porque por muy grande que pareciera la distancia entre ambos tenían un vínculo, podrían desconocerlo, rechazarlo, pretender que no existía pero no podían eliminarlo y que Serena estuviera en el umbral de su puerta era la prueba de ello.

**- Darien…- **dijo Serena tratando de no parecer impresionada por el malogrado estado en el que visiblemente se encontraba**- hola ¿Podemos pasar?-**

Solo en ese momento se dio cuenta que ella no venía sola. Claro la Princesa no podía correr el riesgo de visitarlo sin que nadie la acompañara. Menudo peligro… apenas si podía mantenerse en pie. Lo que si le sorprendió quien era su compañía. De todas las sailors la que menos pensó que vendría con Serena era Amy y curiosamente era la que más simpatía le provocaba. Siempre correcta siempre razonable, igual que él. Y junto a ellas venía el más reservado de aquellas estrellas fugaces, nunca lo había visto pronunciar palabra ni tampoco lo había observado perder los estribos como a sus demás adorados hermanitos

**- Extraña combinación la que toca ****a mi puerta- **

Y claramente que lo era. Amy y Taiki se miraron mientras que Serena se mantuvo ahí como piedra, dudando seriamente sobre lo que estaba haciendo allí. Imaginarse hablando con Darien era una cosa… pero tenerlo frente a ella era muy distinto. Le provocaba un estado de nerviosismo del cual creía nunca poder curarse, siempre seria así y tendría que asumirlo. Secó las palmas de sus manos en su uniforme y se aclaró la garganta.

**- ¿Podemos platicar?... ¿Por favor?-**

Esa petición le había salido mucho peor de lo que pensaba pero no lo podía evitar, su corazón estaba bombeando más rápido de lo normal, su garganta estaba seca y tenía que hacer milagros para no empezar a tiritar y más aún considerando la forma en la que el hombre la estaba mirando, analizando cada poro de su rostro, cada gesto. Era como si estuviera esperando a que ella se quebrara en cualquier minuto pero no lo haría, ocuparía hasta la última partícula de energía para no hacerlo.

**- Supongo que si te has tomado la molestia de venir hasta aquí debe ser por algo importante así que pasa-** dijo haciéndose a un lado**- y por supuesto tus guardaespaldas también-**

Los tres chicos entraron mientras veían a Darien caminar con mucho esfuerzo hacia la cocina… se veía tan enfermizo pocas veces lo habían visto así. Serena sentía oprimido el pecho por la presión. Él se colocó junto a la pequeña mesa de cocina mirando de frente a sus invitados

**- ¿Y cual es la razón de esta visita?-**

Serena dio unos pasos más adelante, sentía unas ganas casi irrefrenables de ayudarlo a tomar asiento pero si lo hacía de seguro se arriesgaba a recibir un buen desprecio.

**- Darien… estás muy enfermo nunca pensé que esto fuera tan evidente-**

Y no solo lo era para ella. Tanto Taiki como Amy ya habían hecho mentalmente un estudio de la condición del Príncipe y sus resultados no eran para nada alentadores. Tal y como había dicho Serena él se encontraba en un gran apuro. Darien encontró este comentario tan absurdo que soltó una carcajada, pero a Serena eso no le importaba, nada de eso le importaba

**- Para ti esto no debe ser ninguna sorpresa, dime ¿has venido a regocijarte de mi condición?-**

Le regaló una mirada con tanto resentimiento que Serena dio un paso hacia atrás. En ese momento el cuerpo de Darien se tambaleó e iba directo a estrellarse en el suelo sino es por Serena y Taiki quienes alcanzaron a tomarlo entre sus brazos. Él quería decir que lo dejaran en paz pero no podía hacerlo y aunque jamás lo reconocería, necesitaba de su ayuda para mantenerse en pie. Lo llevaron hacia el sofá más cercano y ahí lo recostaron. Serena estaba viendo cada vez más difícil el tener una plática con él pero debía de hacerlo por su bien y por el de ella también. Miró hacia sus amigos

**- Chicos… ¿Podrían esperar afuera en el balcón? creo que necesitamos platicar a solas-**

Tanto Amy como Taiki aceptaron de inmediato. No tenían ninguna intención de estar presentes en una plática que claramente era privada. Serena se alegró de la decisión que había tomado pues sus dos amigos eran los más respetuosos y prudentes de todo el grupo. En cuanto escuchó cerrarse la ventana corrediza del balcón tomó asiento en el sofá más cercano al de Darien.

**- Darien… la razón por la que te estás sintiendo tan débil tiene que ver con…-**

Las palabras se atascaban en su boca pero el hecho de que el chico tuviera los ojos cerrados lo hacía un poco más fácil.

**- Tiene que ver con el acuerdo que hiciste con las Outers… ellas al alejarse de mí y acercarse a ti crearon un gran desbalance y tú estás pagando las consecuencias. Tu energía se esfuma… lo puedo sentir y he venido a prestarte toda la ayuda posible. Es lo menos que puedo hacer considerando que ellas eran mis guerreras-**

Los brazos de Darien se mantuvieron a ambos costados de su cuerpo y las comisuras de sus labios se alzaron hasta formar una sonrisa. Había elegido justo ese momento para sonreír, pero Serena sabía que no había gracia en la revelación, parecía más la reacción de un hombre al que ya nada le sorprendía.

**- Supongo-** dijo él abriendo los ojos y mirando fijamente a Serena**- supongo que eso debería de hacerme sentir enojado o por lo menos sorprendido pero no es así ¡Después de todo que más da, ya me rompiste el corazón, me arrebataste mis sueños, me privaste de la posibilidad de conocer a mi hija y ahora que quitas la vida!… ¿Qué se siente ser el ángel de mi destrucción?-**

El rostro de Serena mostró varias señales de perder toda la calma que había estado ensayando _¿ángel de la destrucción le había dicho?..._sintió la sangre congelarse en sus venas en cuanto escuchó ese eufemismo… pocas veces se había sentido tan herida e hizo un enorme esfuerzo por seguir respirando.

**- Darien yo no preví esto, nadie lo previó nunca antes las cosas habían llegado a tal punto de producirse un quiebre entre las guerreras, quizás si hubiéramos sabido las consecuencias nosotros…-**

Una nueva risa procedente de Darien se escuchó. Para Serena esa actitud era mucho peor que un insulto.

**- ¿Previmos? ¿Si nosotros hubiéramos sabido? Ahora que pretendes ¿Responsabilizarme a mí por el hecho de que me estoy muriendo?-**

Jamás Serena había querido ocupar esa palabra-_muerte_- porque simplemente no lo creía posible pero ahora que estaba en esta habitación frente a él la situación se sentía mucho más real y su rostro adquirió la más pálido de los semblantes y no supo que decir.

**- ¡****Me estoy muriendo eso es lo que está pasando! lo he presentido desde hace mucho… ¡Y ahora vienes a mí casa a decirme algo que yo ya sé! ¿Creías que la carga de tu conciencia se haría mas liviana haciendo esto?... eres despreciable-**

Serena se tragó las lágrimas para poder hablar y se deslizó hacia la punta del sofá en donde estaba sentada

**- Darien yo te puedo jurar que no sabía del daño que esto te causaría… nunca he querido hacerte daño yo…-**

**- Y dime-** dijo él interrumpiéndola**- ¿Como llamas tú a lo que le has estado haciendo a mi vida desde que me plantaste en ese altar?, destruiste mi existencia… ¿pero eso no te bastaba verdad? ¡Tenías que borrarme de la faz de la tierra hasta los cimientos y ser la espectadora de mi caída!-**

La respiración de Darien se agitó dificultándosele la respiración mientras que Serena negaba tales acusaciones con el corazón desbocado

**- ¡Como puedes pensar eso de mi Darien!... después de más de una vida juntos… ¡como puedes pensar eso****! ¡Que deseo hacerte daño eso es tan cruel!-**

Serena acalló un sollozo mientras secaba sus lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, los gritos habían alertado a Taiki y Amy, con solo mirar las caras de ambos podían darse cuenta el sentido y alcance de la conversación que con el paso del tiempo se estaba volviendo más y más dura. Darien inspiró profundamente y tomó asiento en el sofá. Puso unos de sus brazos al costado mientras que con el otro se presionaba el pecho

**- Te digo solo lo que estoy sintiendo ¡es lo que veo todos los días cuando me miro al espejo! ¡Mírame!-** exclamó Darien mientras que Serena con los ojos enrojecidos sostenía su mirada**- ¡Esto es lo que me has hecho desde el maldito minuto en el que quisiste jugar a ser Dios y con un dedo cambiar el destino de todos! ¡Dime Oh gran soberana! ¿Que se siente? ¿Qué se siente sentarse tras su trono a mirar como la vida de los demás se destruye por su felicidad? ¿Le hace sentir satisfecha futura Neo Reina Serena?-**

Darien se tambaleó y cayó hacia un lado del sofá pero rápidamente se recompuso mientras que Serena quería salir huyendo de ese lugar, ya no podía seguir siendo más fuerte…simplemente no podía. Se puso la mano en el pecho pues podía jurar que el corazón se le estaba desarmando.

**- ¿Crees que para mi es fácil venir hasta acá sabiendo como me recibirías? ¿Sabiendo todo lo que me dirías?****, ¡Tengo mucho miedo estoy aterrada y la pena me está calando los huesos! ¡Pero estoy aquí haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo!-** Serena se secó las lágrimas que surcaban su cara y reunió el oxígeno que había perdido- **yo no estoy jugando con la vida de nadie y menos con la tuya… solo lo estoy intentando al máximo. Déjame ayudar… solo dime como hacerlo-**

Él abrió sus ojos pero en ellos no había nada, estaban vacíos

**- ****¿Tan culpable te sientes que te has dado el trabajo de venir hacia mi casa para escuchar como te insulto, te ofendo y rechazo tu ayuda…? ¿Por qué no me matas de una vez y terminas con todo ese arrepentimiento?-**

El silencio que atravesó el lugar fue intenso como las palabras pronunciadas por Darien. Serena no recordaba la última vez que había sentido tanto dolor… quizás se estaba mal acostumbrando a la alegría.

Aquella última frase pronunciada por Darien también lo había afectado fuertemente y ya vencido por el cansancio y muchas cosas más se recostó en el sofá. Serena sintiendo que las defensas del chico habían bajado considerablemente se aproximó hacia donde estaba y en cuclillas tomó asiento en el suelo, más cerca de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo.

**- No lo hagas por mí… yo no te pido que me perdones, ódiame si quieres pero por favor acepta mi ayuda… hazlo por ti, por las personas que dependen de ti, hazlo por la gente de este planeta-**

Darien abrió nuevamente los ojos, giró su cabeza y la observó por lo que parecieron largos minutos. Por un momento Serena sintió que tenía frente a ella al hombre bueno, honesto y amable del que alguna vez se había enamorado. No habían barreras ni pretensiones de grandeza ni palabras hirientes saliendo de su boca. Solo ese lindo rostro y esos azules ojos tan profundos como el alma misma.

**- Es curioso que llames a la gente de este planeta como "mi pueblo" considerando que hace solo unos meses planeábamos fundar todos nuestros sueños aquí en este lugar… ¿En qué momento ese dejó de ser tu sueño? ¿En qué momento se formó este abismo entre los dos? ¿En qué momento comenzaste a caminar sola y me dejaste atrás?-**

La mirada de Darien era tan triste que Serena realmente quiso tomar su mano y confortarlo pero no lo hizo. Había soñado muchas veces con tener una sincera conversación con él pero nunca pensó que sería tan difícil hacerlo. No pudo evitar que las lágrimas nuevamente se apoderaran de sus ojos al escuchar esas simples preguntas… a veces discutir, gritar, enojarse y odiar es la salida más cómoda y mucho menos complicada que hablar con el corazón. Ella agachó la mirada, secó sus ojos y trató de buscar las palabras adecuadas. Inevitablemente tendrían que hacer un viaje al pasado.

**- ****Cuando yo supe quien era no me gustó en absoluto saberlo. Tenía mucha rabia, lo único que yo quería era seguir siendo una chica normal, ya sabes, comer dulces, dormir hasta tarde, leer historietas-**

Eso causóuna leve sonrisa en Darien y ver ese gesto en él, provocó en Serena una punzada en el pecho.

**- ****Tenía angustia de no poder ser lo que todos esperaban, miedo de lastimar a otros y porque no decirlo, también tenía miedo de morir. Pero cuando tú entraste en mi vida, cuando pude recordar lo que eras para mí y lo que significabas fue unos de los momentos más gratos de mi existencia ¡porque al fin ya no estaría sola! tendría a un compañero con el que podría compartir todos esos sentimientos, un compañero por el cual luchar. Tú fuiste mi motivación en tantos sentidos, fuiste la fuerza cuando ya lo había perdido todo… y me enamoré de ti-**

Serena lo observó con la mirada más sincera que pudo darle, pues lo único que quería era que le creyera, le estaba revelando su alma quizás por primera vez y Darien así también lo entendió.

**- Me enamoré de ti porque a tu lado no sentía miedo, si tu estabas a mi alrededor nada malo jamás podría pasarme. Llegué a depender tanto de ti que termine perdiéndome…ya te lo he dicho antes, pero cuando tú te marchaste parte de mí se fue contigo ****para luego descubrir que nunca más iba a regresar-**

Darien cerró los ojos volviendo también a esos instantes que sin siquiera pensarlo se transformarían en los decisivos de su vida.

**- Tú te habías ido y yo me enfrentaba después de mucho tiempo al mundo sola, sola con todas mis inseguridades ¡porque tú eras la seguridad, la compañía y la confianza!, lo que siempre me habías hecho sentir. ****¡Yo contaba los días y las horas para que regresaras y devolvieras esa parte de mí que te habías llevado!...sufrí tu ausencia, te odiaba por eso y te amaba a la vez-**

**- ¿Y fue**** ahí donde apareció Seiya verdad?-**

Serena guardó silencio. Necesitaba calmar sus nervios. Hablar del pasado era tan difícil y más aún con Darien. Se dio cuenta que era la primera vez desde que todo había comenzado que Darien llamaba a Seiya por su nombre. Serena se acercó un poco más a Darien y como si sus ojos predigieran lo que estaba a punto de decir, se colmaron de gruesas lágrimas mientras su barbilla temblaba

**- Tú no podrías imaginar el estado en el que me encontraba durante tu ausencia… mi coraz****ón estaba roto esparcido por todos lados… y fue cuando apareció Seiya. El recogió cada pedacito, los tomó en sus manos, los cuidó y pacientemente los unió, hizo todo lo posible por dejarlo como estaba pero habían demasiadas grietas. Mi corazón ya no era el mismo, yo nunca volví a ser la misma, porque cada fisura era algo por lo que había sufrido y llorado pero que había dejado una enseñanza en mí. Aprendí que aún con el corazón roto somos capaces de seguir adelante. Aprendí que mientras más conocías y experimentabas el mundo éste se hacía cada vez menos peligroso e inseguro y lo más importante, aprendí que jamás podrás sanar tu corazón mientras te encuentres sumido en la soledad-**

Darien nunca había podido imaginar como de penetrante había sido la herida que había dejado en el alma de Serena pero su relato era tan vívido que podía llegar a ver en su mente momentos en los que no había estado presente, se estaba comenzando sentir cada vez peor, pero este era un dolor diferente era un dolor del alma misma.

Serena se calló mientras calmadamente secaba algunas lágrimas que habían escapado

**- Y fue ahí cuando… -**dijo Darien con la voz entrecortada-** cuando te enamoraste de él…- **

Ella se acomodó en su lugar y alzó la vista, no queriendo perder en ningún momento el contacto visual.

**- Seiya fue un fiel amigo que veló por mí en la luz y también cuando me encontraba en las sombras. Poco a poco comencé a entender que caminar junto a él hac****ía las cosas más simples y a la vez entretenidas, el sonido de su voz me calmaba, su calidez me reconfortaba y sus ojos me obsequiaban aquella paz que tanto me había faltado y que deseaba. Si yo no tenía fuerzas para seguir él me la daba y si yo no la quería me obligaba a recibirla y jamás pidió algo a cambio. Él siempre supo que yo te quería a ti… y aún así me daba ánimos, me impulsaba a seguir creyendo, a seguir esperándote… hasta que sin planearlo se transformó en la luz de mi esperanza… pero yo no supe que tan hondo había calado en mí hasta que se fue-**

Darien cerró sus ojos no teniendo nada que decir pues todo esto lo golpeaba tanto o más que a ella, pero Serena no buscaba que él la entendiera o que dijera algo más, con el solo hecho de escucharla se sentía más que satisfecha.

**- ¿Qué sentiste?-** dijo él pero Serena arrugó el ceño no entendiendo la pregunta**- ¿Qué sentiste cuando él se fue?-**

Era la pregunta más inesperada que le podrían haber hecho y no se sentía para nada preparada para revelar algo aún más doloroso que todo lo anterior. Serena sentía que le estaban agujereando el corazón en el pecho, cada recuerdo era una aguja más que se le incrustaba, pero también esto era triste para Darien. No había hecho la pregunta porque le gustara el dolor, al contrario con todo el que estaba albergado en su interior era más que suficiente pero necesitaba saber…entender que era lo que había marcado la diferencia, que hacía especial una situación sobre la otra, por que por mas que lo pensara, por más que intentara hacerlo no podía… así que necesitaba saber y escucharlo una vez más…tenía la impresión de que no habría otra oportunidad de hacerlo. Serena bajó la mirada después de mucho tiempo, le costaba hablar…

**- Cuando tú te fuiste experimenté la partida de un ser querido****, pero esto era completamente distinto…-**

La piel se le entumeció y la voz se le quebró. Odiaba ser tan débil pero no había otra forma de actuar frente al tema

**- ****¿Como poder describir algo tan grande solo con palabras?… Mi corazón estaba roto cuando te fuiste pero había logrado coser las piezas. Cuando Seiya se fue mi corazón se destruyó completamente ¿Entiendes la diferencia? Un corazón quebrado no funciona como antes pero aún sirve, podías arreglarlo. Al estar destruido todo lo que puedes hacer es esperar para enterrarlo-**

Eso fue suficiente para hacer temblar el cuerpo de Darien mientras que Serena estiró sus piernas para luego recogerlas y rodearlas con ambos brazos. Apoyó la cabeza sobre sus rodillas.

**- Yo me convertí en una carcasa, una muñeca. Seguí mi vida porque debía hacerlo no porque quería hacerlo. Me volví tan insensible al dolor que ya no sentía nada ****y así me preparé para vivir una existencia sintiéndome vacía, hasta que finalmente el brillo del Cristal de Plata decidiera abandonarme y regalarme el descanso que tanto deseaba tener…-**

Esa confesión definitivamente era la más importante de toda su vida. Nunca antes se lo había dicho a nadie pero por otro lado no había otra persona en el mundo más apropiada para hacerlo. Darien sintió que sus ojos escocían… por supuesto que había entendido la diferencia solo que lo había hecho demasiado tarde, pero entenderla no lo hacía aceptarla. ¿Cómo aceptar que el amor de tu vida pueda seguir viviendo sin ti? ¿Cómo aceptar que haya querido desaparecer por el alejamiento de un hombre que no eres tú? ¿Cómo soportar que a tu lado solo haya sentido infelicidad?...

**- ¿Me amaste alguna vez?-**

* * *

Mina caminaba ya hacia su casa. "La cita no- cita" había sido más que interesante… había sido intensa pero no en el sentido pasional sino que el nivel de compenetración había sido tal que aquello que podría haber conocido en meses lo había conocido en días ¿Era eso normal? ¿Era normal confiar y sentir tan cercano a una persona en tan poco tiempo?, después de lo que le había sucedido a ella tendría que comportarse reservada y cautelosa con Thomas y sin embargo era todo lo contrario. No estaba bien ser así… tenía miedo de que eso le pasara la cuenta.

Introdujo la llave en la cerradura de la puerta pero algo pasó… Mina sintió que alguien la observaba. Lentamente se dio la vuelta e intentó penetrar con sus ojos la obscuridad pero de pronto las estrellas fueron cubiertas y la noche se hizo más profunda que hacía un rato. El corazón se le desbocó y estaba a punto de transformarse cuando la nube o lo que fuera que había tapado el cielo se desvaneció tan rápido como había llegado.

Recogió las llaves del suelo y entró como pudo. No sabía si lo que había pasado era real pero si le había dado un susto de muerte.

* * *

Esa pregunta hizo que Serena arrugara el ceño y acumulara nuevas lágrimas en sus ojos. Impulsivamente alcanzó unas de las manos de Darien. Él no la retiró.

**- Nunca dudes de eso Darien. Te amé con toda el alma, durante el tiempo que estuve contigo jamás existió nadie más, solo tenía ojos para verte****, mi corazón latía por ti. Te amaba a ti… pero no a la persona que yo era cuando estaba contigo… me sentía dentro de una burbuja, dentro de ella no tenía nada de lo que preocuparme, todo estaba bien porque tú me proveías de lo que yo carecía. Cuando te fuiste tuve que valerme por mí misma y con mucho esfuerzo pude desarrollar y obtener lo que no tenía. Así que cuando volviste extendiste nuevamente tu manto sobre mí porque pensabas que lo necesitaba pero ya no era así, me había abierto camino yo sola y deseaba seguir haciéndolo pero tú no lo entendiste. Te convertiste de un momento a otro en mi carcelero mientras que Seiya en su infinita bondad me había regalado el más valioso de los obsequios, mis propias alas para volar. Solo me faltaba el impulso suficiente para emprender el vuelo. Cuando pude reunir ese valor lo hice, volé y tengo la sensación de que aún estoy en el aire. A veces estoy segura que me voy a estrellar o que me estoy alejando demasiado de la tierra, pero Seiya está ahí. Si me caigo él está en el suelo para recogerme, si me alejo mucho él toma mi mano y me acerca a la realidad. Él me rescató de todas las formas posibles y lo sigue haciendo día a día. Seiya es mi salvador-**

El viento hizo crujir los grandes ventanales del apartamento, pero ninguno de los dos estaba preocupado por eso. Serena cerró los ojos haciendo un recuento mental de toda la historia contada a Darien, era como volver a vivirlo. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada del chico sobre ella y aún tomados de la mano quiso capturar este momento para eternamente.

**- ¿Fue amor lo que sentiste por mi Darien?-**

La pregunta no lo sorprendió, se había estado cuestionando eso durante mucho tiempo. Apretó la mano de ella casi de forma refleja.

**- ****Siempre he estado solo, apenas si recuerdo a mis padres así que nunca antes había sentido lo que era el afecto y el amor hasta que te conocí. Aún antes de saber nuestra historia ya te amaba. Confiaba en ti más que en mí mismo, para mí eras la persona más pura de todo el universo. La vida me había privado de muchas cosas pero el estar contigo lo compensaba completamente y era muy feliz…no se cuales son las palabras precisas para definir lo que es el amor o la felicidad, pero supongo que era exactamente aquello que sentía por ti… te amé con el alma, con el corazón, con mi vida y si hubiera habido otra forma de hacerlo también lo hubiera hecho-**

Serena soltó un fuerte sollozo. Habría dado su vida con tal de escuchar esas palabras salir de su boca antes… esto era una tortura. Y también lo era percatarse de que Darien hablaba en tiempo pasado. Tímidamente alzó la vista y se encontró con los ojos del hombre. Por ellos corrían gruesas lágrimas. Eso causó un nuevo sollozo en ella pues nunca antes se había sentido tan cerca de su alma…y a pesar de eso toda la situación se sentía tan mal. Serena tenía la impresión que esto se trataba casi de una despedida, de los secretos que revela una persona antes de… no lo podía permitir. Darien vio la desesperación en los ojos de Serena, vio su reflejo en sus ojos, ese cuerpo que apenas reconocía y la realidad se interpuso entre ellos. Él soltó rápidamente el agarre de la chica quien aún mantenía su mano sobre la suya y secó sus lágrimas. Cerró los ojos para recuperar la compostura y la firmeza que por unos momentos había perdido. Serena se sobresaltó por su notable cambio de actitud y se echó hacia atrás.

**- Pero eso ya no existe. Todo eso ya desapareció. Desde el momento en el que me dejaste bien claro lo que yo era en tu vida… o lo que no era, todo eso se esfumó. El dolor que dejaste en mi fue tan enorme, tan agudo que cubrió todo ese amor que sentía por ti, lo arrasó todo ya no queda nada. Tú hablabas de tener el corazón destruido… eso es lo mismo que siento yo****. Ya no tengo nada, ni siquiera la fuerza para seguir adelante porque todo te lo has llevado-**

Serena cruzó sus brazos sobre el sofá en donde se encontraba recostado Darien y escondió su cabeza para llorar, estaban a menos de treinta centímetros pero una muralla de kilómetros se había instalado nuevamente entre ellos. El llanto de Serena era tan sonoro que sus dos amigos podían escucharlo desde fuera, la aflicción de no saber que estaba pasando y porque su Princesa lloraba así les hizo tomar la decisión de abrir la ventana quedándose los dos en el umbral sin habla debido a la escena que presenciaban.

Los ojos de Darien se mantenían cerrados con fuerza, no quería ver como Serena lloraba junto a él. Ella alzó la cabeza no pudiendo controlar sus lágrimas

**- Darien por favor mírame-** pero él se resistió**- ¡por favor mírame te lo ruego!-**

Él con toda la fuerza de voluntad que reunió abrió sus ojos y la enfrentó. Era como ver la tristeza y el dolor en sus propios ojos.

**- Jamás podré encontrar una disculpa que sea lo bastante buena para que me perdones porque no la hay… traicioné tu confianza ****y eso siempre estará aquí en mi pecho-** dijo golpeándoselo levemente**- no existe peor castigo que ese… yo no te pido que me perdones apenas si puedo hacerlo yo… pero por favor te lo ruego acepta mi ayuda… ¡La necesitas tanto puedo sentirlo!… ¡No resistirás mucho y no puedo vivir pensando en que podría haberlo evitado!-**

La barbilla de Darien tembló y volvió su cabeza hacia otro lado. Serena agachó nuevamente su cabeza y lloró. Amy secó sus ojos y caminó hacia donde estaba su amiga, necesitaba consolarla pero el brazo de Taiki no la dejó avanzar. Ella como pocas veces mostró un rostro indignado pero en el fondo entendía lo que el chico estaba haciendo. A él también le dolía pero no era un asunto en el que pudieran intervenir. Darien intentó sentarse pero al primer intento no lo logró. Serena quiso sujetarlo pero él la rechazó. Al segundo intento si lo hizo.

**- ****¿Y después de que lo hicieras que crees que pasará? ¿Acaso pretendes que cada vez que me sienta moribundo te llame por teléfono para que vengas a socorrerme? ¿A recargarme de energía como si fuera una batería vieja?... me has despojado de todo pero aún tengo mi orgullo y mi dignidad- **

Serena secó sus lágrimas y se controló un poco se levantó del lugar en donde había estado y se sentó lo más cerca posible de él.

**- Las cosas no tienen porque ser así… quizás… quizás nosotros podamos encontrar otra solución-**

Darien sonrió recuperando esa postura socarrona del principio

**- ****Tienes en tus manos el poder de una diosa y sin embargo sigues actuando como una niña… -**

Ese comentario hizo sonrojar a Serena.

**- Los problemas en la vida real no se solucionan con buenas intenciones, con disculpas o con ideas soñadoras abre los ojos de una buena vez…**** Las cosas entre nosotros no se van a arreglar porque yo esté enfermo o porque tú pretendas ayudarme, ya están estropeadas. Sobre nosotros ha caído la peor de las tormentas y arrasó con todo, nada se salvó ni nada volverá a nacer- **

Esa última frase retumbó dentro de su cabeza tan alto como si Darien la repitiera una y otra vez. Darien tenía razón…a ella le encantaba decirle a los demás que toda acción tiene sus consecuencias y sin embargo estaba allí pidiéndole al hombre al cual le había roto el corazón que aceptara su ayuda. Había dado un paso hacia delante, estaba absolutamente decidida a continuar con su nueva vida junto al hombre que adoraba, pero había algo que no la dejaba enterrar para siempre el pasado y buscó una excusa para revivirlo, cuando en realidad ya no existe más ¿Cuan de humillante para él era esto?, lo había lastimado a tal punto que el hombre que había conocido ya no estaba. No podía pretender que accediera y menos aún que la perdonara, eso no mitigaría su culpa… Seiya había tenido razón lo único que había conseguido era salir aún más lastimada pero no era culpa de Darien, debía de dejar de culparlo a él, esta vez era ella la que estaba muy equivocada. Se acordó también de Lita... su proposición era denigrante para él… Serena no podía estar de acuerdo con Darien pero sí lo entendía… prefería afrontar esto solo pero con dignidad y ella en su lugar habría hecho lo mismo. No se trataba de un asunto de soberbia por ser Rey, ni de rechazarla en venganza era simplemente hacer lo que te hiciera sentir mejor y ella con su sola presencia lo hería.

Se secó las lágrimas que quedaban y se arregló su falda. Alzó la vista y se encontró con esos gélidos ojos que la observaban tan cansado como ella misma

**- Te prometo-** dijo en una suave pero firme voz**- te prometo no volver a molestarte con este tema. He sido una inconciente al venir a verte, ya no sabrás de mí-**

Serena dio una última mirada a Darien pero éste no se inmutó, al contrario se le veía aliviado de saber que ella se retiraría

Se puso de pie y en seguida Amy y Taiki se le unieron. No miró a ninguno de los dos pues tenía enfocada toda su atención en el pelinegro. Se dirigió hacia la puerta y en el minuto en el que tomó la manilla de la puerta se escuchó una gran exhalación.

**- Vete de mi mundo Serena, vete de mi casa, vete de mi vista y vete de mi vida- **

Una última lágrima rodó por la mejilla de la rubia pero él no la vio y así estaba mejor. Ya había llorado bastante sin ningún sentido.

**- Así lo haré-**

*******SyS*******

**HOLA a todosss! primero que todo quiero agradecer a todas las personas que leyeron mis dos capitulos anteriores tuve un record de visitas impresionante! casi lloro de felicidad asi que grazias!. Ahora con respecto a este capitulo, sin ser soberbia o algo así debo confesar que creo es uno de los mejores capitulos que he escrito, cuando lo termine me puse a llorar no lo pude evitar!. En él vemos un poco más de la relación de Taiki y Amy. de la naciente relacion de Thomas y Mina y un gran secreto de él es revelado,además ¿quien sigue a Mina?, la siempre presiosa relacion de Seiya y Serena y finalmente la plática de Darien y Serena. debo decir que esa parte me hizo botar mis buenas lágrimas, no pude evitar ponerme en el lugar de Darien. Que quede claro yo amo a Seiya! pero no se.. con este capitulo he qerido dar un enfoque diferente y explorar los sentimientos de Darien. Bueno espero les guste y comenten que les parece =)**

**Princesita Lunar de Kou: Hola amigaza del alma! como siempre un gusto enormee leerte tu sabes! Y bueno Mina es una luchadora, se la levantado con la ayuda de sus amigas y claramente la llegada de Thomas revolucionará su mundo. Con respecto a Seiya... expresar en palabras esos sentimientos es complicado pero creo que lo hice y lo logre!, con rspecto a las Outers estan muy ciegas y solo velan por si mismas . Ahora con respecto al capitulo 25! que bien que te haya gustado ese abrazo! la idea era hacer sentir a Mina apoyada! Yaten esta al borde en cualquier minuto se lanza contra Thomas estoy segura! (Ups! parece que te adelante algo xd!) Amiga! me haces tanto reir lo prometo parezco loca riendome sola j0aja0 yo creo que Taiki ya se esta atreviendose ja0aj0 (con el ritmo de la cancion), ja0'0ajaj0 ese CD de rambo es lo maximo me hace sacar carcajadas, Seiya estaba a punto de cometer una locura por amor pero afortunadamente solo era un malentendido! Amy y Taiki son tan tiernos! y Thomas es un ganador! pero no hay que engañarse a veces las personas extrovertidas son asi porque esconden un gran dolor y ese detalle estará muy presente en una futura relación con Mina. Bueno amigita linda presiosa! espero leeerte en este capitulo un beso enorme! y espero estes bien =) PD: espero tu siguitente capitulo tb! =)**

**Peluches0901: Ola amiga! Outers tendran una seria conversación con Darien, es su ultima oportunidad de recapacitar, la vida de Darien está en sus manos ahora. Con respecto a Mina y Thomas ellos son tan especiales se estan ganando un lugar en mi corazón y claramente partes de esta historia las he sacado de vivencias personales!, Con respecto a Yaten en cualquier minuto explotará y la verdad no quiero estar ahi cuando suceda! =/ que miedo! espero que la platica y Sere y Darien haya estado ala altura de las espectativas! Un besoo y espero leerte en el proximo capitulo adiossss**

**Vannity Kou: Ola amiga bienvenida a mi historia! grazias por preferir mi fic! me llena de orgullo. Seiya y Sere son lindo a que si!, y con respecto a Mina - Yaten -debo decir que no está nada dicho! esta historia puede girar y terminar como nadie espera! jiji soy mala lo se pero no lo puedo evitar y no te preocupes! me parece excelente que expreses tu opinion me sirve a mi para saber que piensa la audiencia e ir sacando ideas asi que dale! espero leerte en el proximo un beso!**

**Meryl88: ola amiga! Yo creo que todas pensamos que Yaten y Mina son una pareja y por el momento las cosas se están inclinando a favor de Thomas pero nada está escrito aun! asi que atenta :P, con respecto a Seiya no creo que sea a él quien hagan daño OJO! yo tb amo a ese hombre! y no lo qiero ver sufrir un beso amiga! y te leo al proximo =)**

**Miriamelle: Ola amiga! espero que esos dias fuera de casa hayan sido por vacaciones y los hayas disfrutado al maximo! grazias por tus palabras amiga asi da gusto seguir escribiendo! Sere y Seiya son adorables! y obviamente sus momentos juntos cualquiera los querría!, Thomas ha entrado a la batalla con todo! y Yaten solo ahora se ha dado cuenta de sus acciones y Taiki y Amy son pura ternura! espero tu comentario amiga! un beso enorme para ti!**

**Usagi Moon 21: ola amiga! grazias por leer tantas veces mis capitulos eres un amor! Mira lo que le sucede a Darien es que hizo un acuerdo con las Outers en el que ellas le deberían lealtad y lo protegerían, al suceder eso se ha producido un quiebre y el cristal de plata por su propia voluntad ha decidido quitarles su poder especial que se les habia dado para la protección de la Princesa. ahora las Outers dependen de cierta forma de Darien, pero él no está capacitado para eso y por lo tanto su energía no bastará para proteger al planeta y además a las Outers He ahí el dilema! y es por eso que Serena deseaba ayudarlo =). espero esa explicacion sea suficiente. Que bien que te guste Thomas la verdad a ami me facsina ese chico! pero no solo por como se ha mostrado sino por la historia que guarda en su corazon ya veras! espero leerte en el proximo amiga! un beso y noss leeemos =)**

**SEREYA 1: ola amigaza! tus post como siempre un honor leerlos! que bonito que tu tengas la posibilidad de apoyar de esa forma a tu amiga!de verdad cuando uno pasa por un momento dificil es increíble como las palabras adecuadas y que provengan de personas adecuadas te pueden llegar al alma! Con respecto a el dialogo de Seiya y Mina debo confesar que lloré por esas palabras, creo que es tan dificil encontrar un amor así de entregado quizas es por eso que no podemos dejar de sentir afecto hacia Seiya! y por supuesto que puedes colocar cualquiera de mis palabras en tu pagina ningun problrma amiga al contrario no sabes la alegria que eso me da!. Con respecto al capitulo 25! trate de volver a la raices de Serena y me alegre mucho que te gustara en serio!, que bien que te haya gustado mi toqe de comedia! Con respecto a Yaten yo opino lo mismo! el ya eligio a Rei que hace comportándose asi! yo creo que ni él lo sabe aún y no saber es lo que lo mata! y Thomas es un amor cierto? ese personaje me está gustando cada vez más y ojo que su historia no es tan simple como el podria llegar a parecer! j0aja0j0 y por ultimo amiga me has sacaso unas cuantas risas Thomas es un Mino tienes razon y Seiya es un sinverguenza pero lo adoramos así! y eso de quedar como nemo memato! no lo habia pensado xD! y bueno espero que este nuevo capitulo sea de tu agrado y si no es asi! me lo dices tu opinon es fundamental ! un beso y nos leemos**

**Aly: Ola lindaa bienvenida a mi historia! espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado y espero leeete en el proximo capitulo chaooooo**

**MINAFAN: ola amigaa bienvenida ! Por tu nombre claramente tu personaje favorito es Mina! y grazias por leer un fic en el que el personaje principal no sea de ella me hace sentir feliz!, con respecto a lo de Rei es dificil de acpetar sabes y yo lo entiendo, pero mi idea es plasmar una amistad que vaya más allá de todo esto, porque yo creo que ese tipo de amistad existe =), que bien que Sre y Seiya te gusten! yo los adoro! y con respecto a tu peticion xD no te preocupes Yaten sufrira! xD un beso yespero leerte en el proximooo besoss**


	27. Acechando

**Capitulo XXVII Acechando.**

"_¡Fragilidad, tienes nombre de mujer!" (William Shakespeare)._

Serena caminaba por la calle. No se había dado cuenta que ya estaba anocheciendo, tenía la sensación que el tiempo en la casa de Darien se había detenido, que habían estado los dos solos en un mundo aparte. No recordaba haber tenido una conversación tan profunda y sincera con él. Y tan dolorosa a la vez. Pero había sido absolutamente necesaria tenerla, sentía que debía una explicación desde hace mucho. Y ahora estaba completamente segura que todo había terminado porque ya no había nada más que decir ni hacer. Su cerebro estaba libre de cualquier excusa, disculpa y explicación pero no de culpa y a estas alturas Serena sentía que ese sentimiento la acompañaría el resto de su vida, sería un recordatorio de que el miedo y la indecisión hacen sufrir mucho más que la verdad.

Las lágrimas habían cesado, al fin, pero sentía la cabeza y el corazón muy cansados. Amy y Taiki caminaban a su lado en silencio. No le habían comentado nada de lo que habían presenciado y se los agradecía mucho, hablar de todo lo que había dicho y escuchado le haría perder el autocontrol que con mucho esfuerzo había reunido.

**- Chicos yo… les quería agradecer por acompañarme el día de hoy-** dijo Serena mirando hacia el suelo

Taiki siguió caminando mientras Amy observaba el estado de su amiga

**- No nos tienes nada que agradecer Sere haríamos cualquier cosa por ti-**

Ella cabeceó

**- También les quiero pedir otra cosa… si no es mucho-**

**- Por supuesto-** dijo Taiki

Serena se detuvo y miró a sus amigos por primera vez desde que habían salido del apartamento del chico.

**- Me gustaría que no comentaran con nadie lo que escucharon hoy…**** no es que quiera ocultar cosas pero lo que hoy pasó fue muy personal… es algo que debería haber pasado solo entre nosotros dos-**

Ambos asintieron

**- No te preocupes Sere te entendemos completamente****, si tu nos pides que callemos eso haremos-**

Ella sonrió

**- Gracias****-** luego miró al chico**- Taiki… además te quiero pedir que no se lo digas a Seiya. Estoy segura que en cuanto llegues te abordará y querrá saberlo todo pero… no es que quiera esconderle cosas es que no creo que…-**

Él levantó la palma de su mano

**- No me des explicaciones****, como dijo Amy te entendemos. Hay cosas que son tan privadas que aún no se las podemos revelar a quienes más queremos, así que por mi no te preocupes-**

Ella tomó a ambos de las manos y sonrió

**- ¡Gracias ustedes son los mejores!-**

**- ¿Qué sucederá ahora Serena? me refiero a Darien… él está tan mal-**

El semblante de Serena recuperó su seriedad

**- Ustedes escucharon… él quiere que yo desaparezca y eso haré. Ya le he hecho tanto daño mi sola cercanía lo lastima y ya no quiero hacerlo más, él tiene razón… las cosas entre nosotros están quebradas****, yo lo empecé pero parece que tampoco quería terminarlo, tenía que oír salir todo eso de su boca para entenderlo al fin-**

Amy la abrazó

**- Ya no pienses en eso… él está dolido pero estoy segura que no quiso decir todo eso-**

Serena sintió como las lágrimas amenazaban con salir y antes que eso sucediera se despegó de su amiga y le sonrió.

**- Esta bien Amy****, siento que es la primera vez que llego tan dentro de él y si era eso lo que le faltaba decirme lo acepto. Ahora será mejor que me apresure o mamá me regañará por llegar tarde ¡Nos vemos mañana!-**

Se alejó de ellos despidiéndose con la mano y antes que alguno de los dos pudiera alcanzarla ya había empezado a correr. Sus amigos la quedaron mirando con preocupación

**- Esto no está bien-** susurró Amy. Taiki siguió la dirección de su mirada. Cuando Serena se perdió en el horizonte ella suspiró.

**- Lo sé pero creo que necesita de un tiempo a solas para asimilarlo. No le será fácil olvidar lo que ha sucedido hoy pero estoy seguro que lo hará-**

El tono de voz que había utilizado para decir eso fue lo que la convenció. Taiki confiaba en Serena tanto o más que ella.

**- Tienes razón Taiki, ella lo hará. Ahora será mejor que vuelta a casa-**

Él metió las manos dentro de sus bolsillos y titubeó. Amy supo de inmediato que quería decir algo.

**- ¿Quieres… quieres que te acompañe?-**

Habían pasado toda la tarde juntos y aun así no se cansaba de su compañía a estas alturas ya no era extraño que Taiki le hiciera ese tipo de peticiones, sino que al contrario se sentía inusualmente incómoda cuando no estaba junto a él. le sonrió y caminó hacia su casa.

**- Me gustaría mucho-**

* * *

Taiki abrió la puerta de su apartamento y al entrar se dio cuenta que el comedor, la cocina y lo demás estaban a oscuras, _seguramente sus hermanos ya estaban durmiendo-_ pensó

Dejó su chaqueta sobre un sofá y se encaminó hacia el baño. Al salir se dirigió a la nevera y sacó un poco de queso, jamón y con eso se hizo un emparedado. En eso estaba cuando escuchó la puerta del dormitorio de Seiya abrirse, aún estaba vestido y por su cara no tenía aún intenciones de dormir

**- Hola-** le dijo Taiki

Él se sentó en una silla frente a su hermano

**- Hola-** respondió**- como… como han salido las cosas-**

El chico hizo tiempo masticando su comida

**- Más tranquilas de lo que esperaba-**

Seiya asintió

**- Bombom me dijo que me llamaría en cuanto llegara pero no puedo soportarlo así que la llamaré yo-**

Sacó su celular pero éste estaba apagado. Para Seiya fue toda una sorpresa pero no así para Taiki sabía que Serena no tenía ánimos para hablar con nadie más

**- Que raro no me contesta intentaré en su casa-**

Con el ceño fruncido marcó el nuevo número

**- Quizás deberías dejarlo Seiya, ya es tarde pueden estar durmiendo-**

Pero su hermano no hizo caso. Luego de hablar con la madre de Serena se pudo enterar que ella estaba en la ducha y le había dicho que se iría a dormir enseguida y no quería que nadie la interrumpiera. La preocupación de Seiya aumentó.

**- Quizás deba ir a su casa-**

Taiki lo miró y Seiya supo de inmediato que este sabía algo y no se lo quería decir

**- ¿Qué sucede Taiki? Me estas asustando ¿tú lo sabes cierto?-**

El chico bajó la vista hacia su comida

**- Nosotros no estuvimos junto a ellos cuando platicaron, solo se que Darien no aceptó la ayuda. Nada más-**

Seiya no se creyó ni por un minuto esa explicación

**- Se lo advertí a bombom ese tipo es un idiota, seguramente se lo pasó insultándola-**

Los dientes de Seiya rechinaron mientras que Taiki no pudo sostener su mirada. No había estado presente en toda la plática pero a juzgar por los rostros de tristeza y la reacción desesperada de Serena tenía la impresión que las cosas habían llegado mucho más allá de eso.

**- Me parece… que no deberías hablar sin saber como fueron las cosas-**

Se levantó a lavar su plato mientras que su hermano lo miraba en blanco-

**- Que quieres decir con eso ¿estuviste o no presente mientras hablaban?-**

Claramente Seiya se estaba enfadando y Taiki no tenía la intención ni las ganas de iniciar una pelea. Ya había tenido suficiente por un día

**- Solo digo que t****ú no estuviste allí así que no deberías hacer conjeturas, solo cálmate y ve a dormir quizás mañana Serena te lo cuente todo-**

Taiki se dirigía a su habitación cuando la mano de Seiya lo detuvo

**- ¿Quizás? ¿Por qué bombom no querría contármelo?-**

Su hermano era el más testarudo del mundo

**- No lo sé Seiya. Solo estoy diciendo palabras al viento, estoy cansado y deseo dormir-**

Su hermano lo soltó y le sonrió amablemente

**- ****Preferiría que me dijeras que sabes la verdad pero que bombom te pidió guardar el secreto. Lo de mentir no te queda honestamente lo haces muy mal-**

Taiki no se dio la vuelta para contestar.

**- Lo siento hermano, me lo pidió y no puedo ni pretendo fallarle-**

Seiya le dio un toque en la cabeza y Taiki se volteó

**- Gracias, eso está mucho mejor y lo entiendo. Si bombom te pidió guardar un secreto está bien que lo mantengas solo para ti. Ya mañana le preguntaré por mi cuenta-**

Su hermano le sonrió y aprovechando al vuelta de su buen humor se recostó un momento sobre la pared buscando las mejores palabras.

**- Si deseas saberlo eso sería lo mejor… pero te aconsejaría que no insistieras mucho en el tema Seiya, si ella no quiere decírtelo no te enojes o la presiones**** a revelártelo solo… hazme caso. Hay cosas que necesitamos guardar solo para nosotros, no por desconfianza sino que pertenecen a una vida que si bien ya no tenemos, alguna vez tuvimos y es difícil tratar de explicar a otra persona como nos sentimos al respecto-**

Taiki le dio una palmada en el brazo y Seiya se recostó a su lado

**- ****No puedo resistir a la tentación de no preguntar… tengo una necesidad de saber todo lo que se refiera a Serena lo que piensa y como se siente, se que está mal porque ella es una persona independiente de mi pero… todo lo que tenga que ver con su pasado me importa. Yo simplemente deseo estar al tanto-**

**- ¿Sigues sintiéndote inseguro?-**

Él cerró los ojos.

**- Se que me ama y sé que lo que siente por mí es más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa que haya sentido antes-**

**- Entonces cual es el problema ¿acaso si ella no te lo dice significaría que no te quiere lo suficiente o al contrario si te lo dice es porque te quiere más?, si me lo preguntas a mí una cosa no tiene nada que ver con la otra-**

Seiya sonrió desganado.

**- Has entender eso a mi cabeza de veras te lo agradecería-**

Taiki se deslizó por la pared y tomó asiento en el suelo, realmente se sentía cansado

**- Seiya… no trates de intervenir en una obra en donde no tenías papel. Se que te habría gustado ser la única persona en la vida de Serena pero el que llegó tarde fuiste tú, te enamoraste de ella sabiendo la gran mochila que cargaba pero eso no te da derecho a hurgarla cada vez que te sientas aislado de la historia. Lo que vivió con Darien te guste o no es parte de su vida y si ella la comparte contigo es porque en el fondo sabe que deseas ser partícipe de alguna forma pero no tiene la obligación de hacerlo. No pretendas exigir algo que no te corresponde-**

Finalmente Seiya se rindió ante la plática y tomó asiento junto a su hermano

**- Me es muy desconcertante****pensar que bombom se guarde cosas solo para ella-**

_Y doloroso también-_ pensó Seiya. Taiki sabía que el tema siempre había sido motivo de discusión entre la pareja pero ya era tiempo que su hermano comprendiera que tener una relación no significaba perder la intimidad y por lo que había presenciado e intuido en la tarde Serena anhelaba mantener ciertas cosas en la esfera privada. Muy privada.

**- Es obvio que todo lo que tenga que ver con Serena te interesa pero tienes que asumir mi hermano que solo ocupas una pequeña porción de su pasado, tú apareciste en el final y antes de eso ella tenía una vida quizás no muy distinta a la que tiene ahora junto contigo pero era suya y lo sigue siendo. Lo que trato de decir es que ella está contigo pero podría no estarlo y de igual forma tendría su pasado así que el hecho de que lo comente o no… no marca una gran diferencia-**

**- ¿Qué debería hacer?-**

Taiki estaba a punto de quedarse dormido en el pasillo de su apartamento pero sacó fuerzas de donde pudo y se mantuvo lo más firme que pudo para su hermano.

**- Se que la amas y que deseas estar la vida entera con ella si fuera posible pero respeta su pasado y todo lo que en él haya tanto sus alegrías como sus penas. No trates de ser alguien en esa etapa sabiendo que no lo eres, mejor preocúpate de formar parte de su presente y de su futuro. El pasado ya pasó y por algo las cosas no son como antes, así que déjalo estar en donde debe ser que es guardado en sus recuerdos pero en los de Serena, porque realmente no forman parte de los tuyos ¿me entiendes?-**

Los recuerdos de bombom y sus vivencias no le pertenecían… la vida juntos había comenzado desde el minuto en el que ella le había aceptado, de ahí hacia atrás… el era un extraño. Esa revelación le hizo sentir un estremecimiento por todo el cuerpo. Notó que su hermano había cerrado los ojos y se inclinaba hacia su lado así que se puso de pie y estiró la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

**- Creo que nunca lo había entendido tan bien como hasta ahora-**

Taiki hizo un gesto con su boca, torciéndola hacia un lado

**- ¿Es doloroso cierto?-**

**- Me leíste el pensamiento-**

Taiki asintió aprobatoriamente.

**- Que no te importara sería lo extraño. Solo piensa en lo que hemos platicado, se que no me encontrarás la razón al principio pero con tal de que te lo cuestiones me sentiré satisfecho y estoy seguro que Serena también lo valorará-**

Los ojos de Taiki se cerraron por un momento causando la risa de Seiya. Era hora de despedirlo, seguramente había sido una tarde extenuante para él.

**- Gracias hermano, por estar con mi bombom el día de hoy, por cuidarla y aconsejarla. Y gracias por esto… necesitaba un buen golpe de realidad**-

Ambos se abrazaron y Taiki bostezó rendido

**- No me agradezcas nada. Y ****ahora me iré estoy a punto de quedarme dormido en posición vertical y eso si que sería extraño-**

Se despidió de su hermano e ingresó a su dormitorio. Seiya caminó hacia la sala de estar y abrió la ventana que daba al balcón. Definitivamente tendría mucho en lo que pensar.

* * *

Serena estaba botada en su cama esperando a que Luna apareciera. Le había pedido a su madre que si Seiya la llamara le dijera cualquier excusa. No se sentía preparada para afrontarlo.

Luna hizo su aparición unos veinte minutos después e inmediatamente se fue a posar a la cama

**- Y Serena como te fue-**

Ella no se movió de su posición

**- Me fue como todos creían que me iría-**

La gatita se movió más cerca

**- ¿Fue muy duro?-**

Ella pestañeó,

**- Duro no sería la palabra que ocuparía… demoledor se acerca más**** a como me sentí y me siento-**

La voz con la que pronunció esas palabras expresaba el mismo cansancio que sentía.

**- Oh-** fue todo a lo que atinó decir Luna. No quería hacer preguntas se imaginaba como había sido todo. Serena se irguió lentamente y acarició la cabeza de su amiga.

**- Debo irme de aquí Luna ahora lo he entendido… las amenazas, los insultos van mucho más allá de los celos, el orgullo e incluso el odio. Le duele Luna, a Darien le duele verme, hoy día pude ver ese dolor, hoy di un vistazo a su corazón y está sufriendo… sangrando por mi culpa, cada respiro de felicidad que doy yo es un aliento menos de él. Yo creí que podríamos vivir todos en un mismo sitio porque pensé que algún día todo se solucionaría pero no es así, mis intenciones de pretender que todo se arreglaría lo lastiman aún más y ya no puedo seguir haciendo eso. Ya no-**

Luna se sorprendió la calma con la que Serena hacía tamaña reflexión

**- Si es lo que resolviste tú sabes que te apoyaré pero de todas formas tienes que tener en claro que no es tu culpa Serena no puedes responsabilizarte de cómo las personas asumen y superan los momentos difíciles-**

Ella acarició nuevamente a su amiga.

**- ****Hoy Darien me dijo cosas terribles, pero también me confesó palabras hermosas, sentimientos hermosos, cosas que siempre quise oír y se que ahora es tarde pero no puedo mentirte, mi corazón se oprimió cuando las escuché. Hoy tuve la oportunidad de estar ante el antiguo Darien, a mi Darien el que yo amé y en honor a esos sentimientos es que lo dejaré en paz, porque él no podrá descansar mientras yo esté cerca suyo y yo le debo eso le debo paz, entendí que eso es lo único que puedo hacer por él, lo único que quiere de mi es eso-**

Serena le dio una leve sonrisa y Luna arrugó el ceño

**- Estás muy calmada diciéndome todas estas cosas, tengo miedo que estés reprimiendo lo que sientes para luego explotar**-

Ella negó

**- Ya tuve suficiente Luna créeme… lloré como si se me fuera a acabar el mundo, me desmoroné ahí frente a él, básicamente derramé lágrimas como una bebé y supliqué como una condenada a muerte, pero no me importa si eso era lo necesario para tener una real plática con él entonces no me importa, no me avergüenzo de lo que pasó hoy… fue una de las conversaciones más profundas de toda mi vida y no olvidaré ni compartiré nada lo que se dijo en ella-**

Serena se levantó para apagar la luz principal y prender la de su lamparita junto a la cama mientras la gatita la seguía con la mirada, entonces no se enteraría de nada… le parecía justo.

**- ¿Entonces… estás bien?-**

Ella se sentó y suspiró

**- No caeré en depresión si eso es lo que te preocupa… solo me siento extenuada ¿sabes?... sentí como me perforaban el corazón una y otra vez, estoy agotada y triste, pero por otro lado… dicen que la verdad duele, pero es mejor saberla y prefiero tener todo muy claro sino no podré seguir adelante. Seiya y todos esperan que yo siga adelante. Estaré bien, mientras esté con ustedes-**

* * *

Mina iba caminando hacia la escuela. Le había costado un esfuerzo sobre humano conciliar el sueño y por lo tanto había dormido muy poco, pero a pesar de ello se había levantado temprano para ir a clases. Realmente quería ser una persona distinta y deseaba hacerlo por ella misma. Si había decidido seguir adelante lo haría con todo lo demás y la escuela era un gran paso. Pasó por fuera del cine y no pudo evitar pensar en Thomas… había algo tan especial en su relación. Se conocían apenas hace unos días y sin embargo lo sentía muy cerca, con algunas personas simplemente eso sucedía. Le había pasado con Serena y con las demás chicas.

Él le había enseñado un pasaje de su vida, al parecer uno muy importante, algo que no le cuentas a todo el mundo, la había elegido a ella y eso la hacía sentir honrada y asustada también. Thomas dijo que la esperaría, esperaría a que ella lo viera con otros ojos y tenía mucho miedo de que eso no sucediera o peor aún, que cuando eso pasara fuera demasiado tarde. Tenía terror de ver pasar sus oportunidades y quedar sola…

Todos esos pensamientos se disiparon cuando en la entrada de la escuela vio a Thomas. El corazón se le aceleró pero quiso disimular al máximo su nerviosismo, quizás él no la vería, quizás no la estaba esperando a ella, quizás…

**- Hola preciosa-** dijo él con una voz muy dulce

Mina giró su cabeza y se encontró con los ojos del chico que al parecer si aguardaba por ella, le sonrió casi aliviada de que eso fuera así

**- Hola… ¿Qué haces tan solo aquí?-**

Él se sonrió y pasó la mano por su cabello

**- Te estaba esperando-**

Eso hizo que saltar el pecho de Mina, lo sospechaba pero le había preguntado porque quería oírlo de su boca, le hacía sentir especial

**- Oh ¿sucede algo?-** preguntó ella

Él se despegó del muro en el que se encontraba afirmado

**- Tengo algo para ti así que cierra tus ojos-**

Mina se percató que tenía los brazos tras la espalda… cerró los ojos obedientemente y aguardó. Thomas tomó una de sus manos y depositó algo que se sentía muy fresco. Abrió los ojos y lo que encontró fue una hermosa flor. Mina sonrió y se sonrojó levemente, luego agachó la cabeza.

**- Es preciosa Thomas-**

Él sonrió feliz pero al notar el desconcierto en el rostro de ella dejó de hacerlo

**- ¿No te gustó? Si es así dímelo yo puedo…-**

Mina puso la mano libre sobre su boca y lo frenó

**- No pienses eso por favor… es solo que es la primera vez que un hombre me regala una flor y no se como sentirme-**

Él respiró aliviado y volvió a sonreír

**- ¿Qué te parece sentirte feliz, contenta, dichosa, alegre y todos los demás sinónimos?-**

Los demás alumnos pasaban junto a ellos preguntándose si esta era la nueva pareja de la escuela pero ninguno de los dos les prestó mayor atención. Mina olió la flor y se impregnó de su perfume. Sonrió por lo bajo, esas palabras definían muy bien como estaba su corazón por estos días.

**- Estoy muy feliz, muchas gracias-**

Él la observó largos minutos sin decir nada más serio de lo normal, Mina le sostuvo la mirada.

**- ¿Sabes que flor es esa?-**

Ella negó

**- Es una orquídea… pensé que era la flor perfecta para ti, pero no te diré**** que simboliza porque tienes que averiguarlo tú misma-**

Mina volvió a mirar su flor y a tomar su aroma, no necesitaba hacer una investigación a fondo para saber lo que significaba que un hombre regalara una flor a una mujer y llegar a esa conclusión le hizo sentir apretado el estómago. No dijo nada.

**- ¿Entremos?- **dijo él**- ya casi es la hora-**

Ella asintió y ambos hicieron entrada a la escuela. Mina tenía clases en el tercer piso y él fue a dejarla hasta la misma puerta del salón. Todas las alumnas del grado de Mina la observaban con los ojos abiertos como huevos, bueno no precisamente a ella sino que a Thomas.

**- ¿Sabes? todas las chicas te están comiendo con la mirada-**

Él le sonrió sin siquiera echar un vistazo

**- No me miran a mí sino a ti, estás más linda que nunca y esa flor te hace ver más bella, creo que acerté**** en la elección-**

Mina no creyó para nada esa explicación pero le gustó que él no tomara importancia de su comentario, le gustó más de lo normal…-

**- Debo entrar y… gracias la guardaré conmigo-**

Él acarició suavemente uno de los pétalos de la flor como si se tratara del propio rostro de Mina y luego depositó un beso sobre su frente

**- Nos veremos luego ¿si?-**

Mina no pudo hablar así que solo asintió. Lo vio irse por el pasillo y solo ingresó al salón cuando ya no pudo divisarlo. Se dirigió hacia su asiento sin soltar en ningún momento su obsequio. Cuando llegaron sus amigos ella aún sentía la calidez del beso de Thomas. Serena fue la primera en acercarse a su asiento.

**- ¡Hola Mina!- **

**- ¿Hola Sere como estas?-**

Serena sonrió como despejando su mente

**- Bien bastante bien y tu como**…- de pronto miró hacia el pupitre y notó lo que Mina guardaba en sus manos-** ¿acaso sucedió algo y no me has contado?-**

Mina la miró y sus ojos centellearon no hubo necesidad de explicaciones más amplias, ese gesto lo dijo todo

**- Thomas me la ha regalado-**

Serena saltó de alegría

**- ¡Wow es fabuloso!-**

Sus demás amigos se dieron vuelta y rodearon el asiento de Mina.

**- ¿Qué es tan genial bombom?-** preguntó Seiya quien acababa de llegar

Mina solo levantó su regalo para que todos lo pudieran ver

**-¿Supongo que esa flor no la compraste tú eh?-** preguntó Seiya sonriente

**- Me la han regalado- **

Todos se miraron admirados

**- Y supongo que fue Thomas-** dijo Lita sonriendo

**- ****¡Ese chico es un galán definitivamente!-** dijo Seiya con los brazos cruzados

**- ¡Yo lo considero ****muy tierno de su parte!-** gritó Serena

Mina miró su flor y sonrió

**- Si****, lo es-**

Al escuchar eso sus amigos abrieron la boca pero al ver la sonrisa de Mina no quisieron molestarla. Amy tocó ligeramente la flor

**- ¿Sabes lo que significa regalar una orquídea?-**

Y Mina que pensaba buscarlo en Internet siendo que su amiga era un genio

**- No… Thomas me dijo que lo buscara-**

Amy sonrió y Taiki también, al parecer ambos lo sabían

**- Regalar una orquídea es entregar algo del corazón-**

Serena soltó un grito y los demás rieron. Mina escuchó a su corazón latir. Quizás sus amigos podían saber lo que significaba una orquídea pero solo Thomas y ella sabían lo que representaba ese regalo para ellos. Él le había enseñado un pedacito de su corazón y esa flor era la forma que él tenía de decírselo. Mina sintió ganas de llorar, pero a diferencia de todas las otras veces estas lágrimas no eran de tristeza sino que de alegría.

* * *

Las chicas estaban todas sentadas sobre el césped de la escuela. Era claramente una reunión de mujeres. Seiya y los demás estaban viendo un partido de fútbol y habían aprovechado el momento para platicar sin su presencia. Obviamente todas las preguntas se dirigieron a Mina

**- ¿Y como les fue ayer? tienes que decírnoslo todo!-** dijo Serena mientras comía un panqueque, las demás esperaron la respuesta

**- ¡El es… demasiado perfecto chicas a ustedes no les puedo mentir!, es bello, tierno, caballero, amable ¡incluso ayer me defendió de unas chicas que me acosaron en el gimnasio!-**

Las chicas asintieron

**- Se ve que él es así- **opinó Lita**- nunca se le ha visto envuelto en nada raro, es buen estudiante, deportista y muy gentil con las mujeres, de hecho casi nunca se le ha conocido una novia-**

**- Así que estuviste haciendo las tareas ¿eh Lita?**- preguntó Serena con comida aún en la boca pero sus amigas no se molestaron al contrario solo rieron

El comentario de Lita hizo a Mina recordar su plática con él y debatirse entre contarle o no a sus amigas acerca de eso… pero era algo tan personal que no le pareció correcto divulgarlo aunque fueran sus amigas

**- Si… eso me han comentado- **contestó Mina- **¡pero ese no es el punto!, el punto es que Thomas es el hombre ideal y estoy aterrorizada de tener a un chico así tan cerca de mí-**

Serena tomó su mano

**- ¡Porque dices eso Mina!-**

**- ¡Porque ustedes saben como soy!, digo cosas sin pensar, soy despistada, traviesa, chillona siento que en cualquier momento voy a decir algo que hará a Thomas pensar que ha cometido un error-**

Sus amigos negaron tajantemente

**- ****No digas esas cosas-** dijo suavemente Amy**- yo pienso que él sabe perfectamente como eres y todas eso no son más que cualidades que te hacen ser tan linda chica-**

Ella tomó su emparedado y le dio una mordida

**- No es solo eso… siento que aún no me recupero completament****e de lo que sucedió con Yaten. No quiero engañarlo o algo así-**

Serena alzó su mano para frenar ese flujo de pensamientos

**- ¡Detente un poco tengo tres preguntas! ¿Él sabe o no lo que te sucedió?-**

**- Sí se lo conté-**

Serena asintió

**- ¡Segunda pregunta! ¿Te gusta o no te gusta?-**

No había necesidad de negar ni de avergonzarse pues eran sus amigas

**- Creo que si-**

Serena asintió nuevamente

**- ¡Tercera pregunta! Si él sabe de tu situación y además de todo te gusta ****¿Cual es el engaño en todo esto? Porque yo no lo veo-**

Mina quedó pasmada ante tal revelación

**- Sere tiene un gran punto-** dijo Lita

Mina miró a unas chicas que iban pasando junto a ellas

**- Si que es un gran punto…-**

Sus amigas la miraron, como su alegría se había esfumado

**- Quizás**- dijo Lita**- quizás solo estás insegura y no quieres creer que un chico tan bueno se haya fijado en ti-**

**- Y si eso es lo que te sucede te digo de inmediato que estas en un error. ¡Eres una mujer excepcional Mina! y Thomas se dio cuenta de ello. No porque una persona no supo apreciarte significa que todos los demás harán lo mismo, si sigues en esa línea te arrepentirás-**

Ella bajó la cabeza

**- Claro que no quiero arrepentirme…no quiero pasarme toda la vida pensando en lo que perdí… es solo que necesito tiempo para adaptarme a todos estos cambios-**

Lita arrugó el ceño

**- ¿Y cual es el problema? ¿Acaso él te está presionando?-**

Mina negó de inmediato

**- ¡Claro que no!, al contrario dijo que esperaría por mí-**

Lita y las demás sonrieron complacidas

**- Entonces no te apresures, vive el día a día ¡y si es con él mucho mejor!, crea lazos y recuerdos ya verás****, ni siquiera te darás cuenta cuando estar con él será tan natural como respirar-**

Mina nuevamente se entristeció

**- ¿Y que pasa si no lo hace? ¿Qué pasa si dice esperarme pero en realidad no es así? ¿Qué pasa si al final termino enamorada de él?-**

Fue Amy esta vez quien tomó su mano

**- Mina… cuando se conoce recién a una persona sea un amigo, amiga o algo más que eso, siempre está el riesgo de que no nos estén siendo sinceros****, pero si nos mienten personas que consideramos queridas o de confianza ¿Porque no he de mentirnos el resto?, es algo que puede suceder y nadie puede asegurar que no te pase, seríamos muy malas amigas si te dijéramos lo contrario. Lo que si podemos cerciorar es que Thomas es un chico que se sintió atraído por ti desde la primera vez que te vio y que día a día hace cosas para agradarte ¿y eso ya es algo no crees?-**

**- No tengas miedo de probar ¿Acaso crees que Seiya y yo estaríamos juntos si no lo hubiéramos intentado tanto?-**

Mina rodó sus ojos

**- Tu historia no tiene comparación es dolorosamente perfecta-**

Serena echó un vistazo hacia donde estaba su novio y sonrió, Mina no podría haber escogido un mejor juego de palabras

**- Tú misma lo has dicho, pasamos por mucho dolor para llegar a esto. Cuando yo me decidí a luchar por Seiya tenía muy claro que iba a ser complicado y más que eso, sabía que iba a ser dolor tras dolor, pero la recompensa que me esperaba al final del camino lo valía todo-**

Mina agachó la cabeza

**- Disculpa no quería hacerte sentir mal-**

**- ¡No seas tonta! ¡Si mi ejemplo te sirve para no rendirte lo utilizaría mil veces más!-**

Mina abrazó a sus amigas, esto era lo que necesitaba para confiar en ella misma, necesitaba la confianza de ellas.

**- Les prometo que lo intentaré-**

Lita les ofreció a todas una probadita de su rico pastel.

**- Sere hablando de estos temas… ****¿como te ha ido con Darien?-**

Serena dejó de comer

**- Me ha ido como tenía que irme-**

Esa respuesta tan escueta hizo torcer el gesto a Mina.

**- Lo sentimos**- dijo Lita**- sabíamos que tus intenciones eran solo ayudar, me apena que Darien no lo haya entendido así-**

Se encogió de hombros

**- Está bien, así lo quiso él y no deseo molestarlo más-**

Mina casi salta de su asiento por la indignación

**- ¡Pero si tú no lo importunaste es más pretendías ayudar!-**

Serena alzó la vista hacia el cielo azul que las cubría. Sentía un poco de melancolía al referirse a este tema.

**- Mientras permanezca aquí siempre lo molestaré… este mundo es demasiado pequeño para nosotros dos-**

Tanto Lita como Mina se miraron extrañadas mientras que Amy solo comió un poco más de su alimento.

**- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-**

Ella las volvió a mirar y les sonrió como si no pasara nada.

**- ****¡No me hagan caso!-**

**- ¿Y que harás ahora?-** preguntó Lita

**- Supongo que observaré desde la distancia, no me queda de otra-**

Mina se cruzó de brazos y resopló

**- Darien es muy terco y orgulloso**-

Amy vio a Serena y se percató que ya no quería seguir hablando del tema

**- A veces el orgullo esconde otros sentimientos más profundos-**

Ahora eran dos sus amigas con miradas perdidas- pensó Mina

**- ¡Y a ustedes dos que les sucede con esas frases tan filosóficas!-**

Serena sonrió y le agradeció a Amy su intervención y distendiendo el ambiente le arrojó una servilleta arrugada en la cara a su amiga.

**- Nada Mina... la cosa es que ese tema se encuentra cerrado ¿si?, eso es todo lo que deben de saber-**

Mina le mostró la lengua y Lita solo asintió.

**- Está bien por mí Sere-**

De pronto ésta misma mostró una amplia sonrisa

**-****¡Hey Mina! creo que te buscan…-**

Todas se dieron vuelta para ver caminar hacia su grupo a Thomas y se veía como siempre: lindo. Traía en sus manos una bolsa.

**- Hola chicas ¿Podría sentarme con este ramillete de flores?-**

Todas sonrieron. Él tomó asiento junto a Mina

**- Les he traído sodas, hace mucho calor y pensé que podrían tener sed-**

Depositó los envases en el césped y cada una sacó de su sabor preferido

**- ¡Gracias!-** dijeron al mismo tiempo

**- ¿Y se podría saber de lo que platicaban tan amenamente las señoritas?-**

Serena tomó un gran sorbo de líquido

**- ¡Cosas de chicas!-**

El alzó una ceja

**- A claro y como yo soy hombre no tengo derecho a saber cierto-**

**- ¡No es cierto!-** dijo Lita

Mina rodó los ojos, no podía creer que sus amigas se alborotaran todas por su presencia

**- Les estaba contando a mis amigas adonde habíamos ido ayer-**

El rozó el brazo de Mina.

**- ¡Ah que interesante! ¿Les dijiste que vimos la película más sangrienta de todos los tiempos?, volaban cabezas, brazos, piernas de todo-**

Lita y Amy dejaron su comida de inmediato mientras que a Serena le podría quitar ese gusto.

**- Gracias Thomas eso fue muy detallado-** dijo Amy

**- Creo que dejaré mi comida hasta ahí-** dijo Lita

Él las miró con rostro de disculpa.

**- jajajaja ¡lo siento!, es solo que me emocioné hablando de mi cita con Mina-**

Todas se dieron vuelta para observar la reacción de su amiga. Ésta solo abrió la boca y finalmente sonrió, contra él no se podía competir, simplemente no se podía.

**- ¿Cita? en ningún momento dije que fuera una cita-**

Él pasó uno de sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de la chica.

**- Bueno pues la forma en la que te abrazabas a mí en el cine me hace pensar lo contrario-**

En eso llegaron los hermanos Kou y se unieron al grupo, Mina solo contenía su enojo

**- Tú no tienes vergüenza ¿verdad?-**

Thomas dio un apretoncito a su hombro.

**- Ya te lo dije preciosa no tengo ningún pudor de expresar algo cuando lo siento y especialmente si es algo bueno-**

**- Opino lo mismo que tú mi amigo-** le respondió Seiya chocando su mano con la de él

**- ¿Mi amigo?-** repitieron todos a coro

**- Esta amistad me crispa los pelos-** dijo Mina frotándose los brazos

Seiya sonrió ante ese gesto.

**- Puede ser que al principio hayamos tenido nuestros roces pero todo fue un malentendido que se arregló-**

Thomas asintió.

**- Así es los considero a todos ustedes mis amigos-**

**- ¿A todos?-** preguntó Serena con voz traviesa

**- Serena…-** dijo Mina con voz amenazante

**- ¡Esta bien! solo preguntaba- **

Mientras Serena hacía un puchero y era consolada por Seiya, Thomas se dedicaba a observar muy de cerca a Mina. En ningún momento había desarmado su abrazo y la chica tampoco le había reclamado nada. Todos se percataron de eso especialmente Yaten, para su pesar.

**- ¿Y después del cine que hicieron?-** preguntó Lita

**- Fuimos a un parque-** respondió Mina no queriendo ahondar más en ese tema

**- Ah ya veo ¿y que tal?-**

Tanto Thomas como Mina se miraron calmadamente, era como si se comunicaran solo con la vista. Él le decía que no deseaba hablar de eso y Mina le respondía que ella tampoco lo quería.

**- Estuvo bien-** dijo él sin despegar su vista de los ojos de la chica.

Mina se dio cuenta que si no hacía algo este cuestionario continuaría y no pretendía hacer sentir mal a Thomas, no se lo merecía, así que se puso de pie.

**- ¡Ya basta de interrogatorios! ven Thomas vamos a dar una vuelta antes que acabe el recreo-**

Él le sonrió y se levantó.

**- Como ven chicos ella desea acapararme****, así que creo que los veré luego-**

**- ¡Está bien y gracias por los refrescos!-** dijo Lita

**- De nada adiós-**

Después que ambos se marcharon Seiya estiró sus brazos.

**- ¡Ese hombre es genial!-**

Todos rieron salvo Yaten que torció la boca con desagrado.

**- ¿Te gusta bastante eh?-** dijo Serena con voz burlona**- quizás le deba decir a Mina que se comience a preocupar-**

Seiya aceptó las burlas de sus amigos y luego rodeó con su brazo a su novia.

**- Bombom tengo muy clara mi orientación sexual muchas gracias, solo digo que su personalidad es notable-**

**- Si…-** dijo Serena no pudiendo olvidar la pausa que había echo antes de contestar a su pregunta y la reacción de Mina. Algo había allí. Seiya se separó de ella y comenzó una plática entusiasta con Taiki. Le parecía extremadamente extraño que su novio aún no le preguntara sobre la plática que había sostenido con Darien, de hecho en varias oportunidades en las que pensó que la abordaría con miles de preguntas solo se acercó para hablar de cosas triviales. No estaba molesto ni serio sino que al contrario la trataba igual de cariñoso y amable que siempre. Ese comportamiento en Seiya sin duda era raro pero si lo estaba haciendo para darle su espacio y no agobiarla se lo agradecía de todo corazón, por el momento no había mejor regalo que ese. Se recostó en su brazo con una sonrisa en los labios mientras él continuaba platicando.

Mientras al otro lado del patio y ya encontrándose solos, Mina tomó asiento sobre un banco y Thomas junto a ella. Ambos estaban en silencio percibiendo la presencia del otro.

**- Lo siento- **dijo Mina al rato**- no pensé que te importunaran con tantas preguntas-**

Ella se sentía mal por hablar de su salida con Thomas pero él solo golpeó su frente con su dedo índice, eso la hizo alzar la vista.

**- Está bien pueden hacerme muchas preguntas pero yo decidiré si contestar o no-**

Eso le recordó a lo que había pasado la tarde anterior, él le había dicho exactamente lo mismo.

**- Con respecto a lo de ayer… no se lo he comentado a nadie de verdad-**

Él le sonrió

**- Lo sé, no te preocupes-**

**- ¿En serio lo sabes?-**

Los grandes ojos de Mina ante la sorpresa de que él confiara en ella lo sorprendieron. Como podía dudarlo aún

**- Claro, no te habrías puesto tan nerviosa además… confío en ti Mina te lo dije ayer así que no lo dudes ¿si?-**

Ella asintió y de pronto se puso muy nerviosa.

**- Sé lo que significa la orquídea-**

Él se alejó un poco. No había pensado que Mina lo averiguaría tan pronto.

**- Oh…-**

Ella se sonrojó y con mucho esfuerzo lo enfrentó.

**- Me gustó… me gustó entender que me has regalado algo que tenía significado solo para nosotros dos-**

Thomas puso una mano en su pecho, había algo en ella distinto a toda otra chica… solo comparable a Sara… Mina hacía acelerar y ralentizar su corazón con simples palabras. De pronto sentía el corazón vivo otra vez.

**- Eres adorable Mina Aino, realmente lo eres-**

* * *

Mina iba caminando hacia su casa pues debía de hacer unos trámites así que se había separado del grupo en la puerta de la escuela. En una de sus manos llevaba la flor que Thomas le había regalado. A veces una cosa tan pequeña podía alegrarte el día completo y mucho más, esa delicada orquídea era la causante de una permanente sonrisa en su rostro, bueno la orquídea y Thomas. A pesar de que su personalidad en muchos momentos era avasalladora cuando hablaba en serio podía llegar a ser encantador y le gustaba mucho eso… conocer ambas facetas de él, porque tenía la certeza que las demás personas solo llegaban a conocer la primera pero su otro lado solo se lo mostraba a ciertas personas.

Cruzó la calle y cuando iba pasando por el lado de un callejón Mina frenó. Miró a todos lados y no vio nada pero algo pasaba, la misma sensación que había tenido el día anterior. No podía probarlo pero estaba segura que alguien la estaba siguiendo. Dio unos pasos más hacia el callejón y la piel se le erizó. Con una mano cerrada y la otra sobre su broche de transformación esperó paciente.

**- ¡Quién esta ahí!-**

Parecía una loca gritándole a unas paredes pero había al extraño.

**- ¡Sé que hay alguien así que conteste ahora!-**

El ambiente se volvió más denso y el corazón de Mina bombeó más rápido. Quería ponerle las manos encima a quien la estaba acechando pero pelear contra una persona invisible no era muy lógico ni lo más conveniente. Era valiente pero no suicida. El día anterior pensó que solo eran ideas suyas pero había pasado otra vez así que eso la hacía creer que no estaba loca… pensó en contarle a Serena pero ella tenía otras cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse. Así que hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió. Sacó su celular y llamó a la primera persona que le vino a la mente

**- Thomas- **dijo con la voz entrecortada por los nervios**- ¿Puedo volver a la escuela y esperar que termines tu práctica? No quiero ir sola a casa-**

Dio un último vistazo a su alrededor y corrió por donde había venido.

* * *

Mina caminaba pero esta vez junto a Thomas. Había tenido que soportar dos horas de un largo entrenamiento tenía hambre y estaba cansada. Pero sobretodo estaba intrigada. Ahora que estaba en compañía de otra persona le parecía que su reacción había sido exagerada, quizás solo eran cosas suyas, quizás estaba loca y eran los primeros síntomas de una patología mayor, quizás pasaría sus últimas días de vida en una habitación acolchada.

**- ¿Que piensas? Tienes una cara indescifrable- **

Ella levantó la vista. No se había percatado cuando ya habían avanzado

**- No es nada… solo creo que estoy loca-**

Él rió pero a Mina no le causaba nada de gracia

**- ¿Y cuales serían las pruebas que te llevan a esa conclusión?-**

**- ¿Qué acaso eres médico? ¡Doctor Thomas!- **exclamó Mina más relajada

Él le dio un pequeño empujoncito

**- Solo quiero saber lo que te sucede, cuando me llamaste sonabas muy alterada y ahora estás callada como una momia-**

_¿Las momias son calladas?-_ pensó preguntar Mina pero luego se arrepintió

**- ¿Si te confieso algo no te reirás de mí verdad?-**

**- Mientras no sea que tienes algún fetiche extraño-**

Mina soltó una carcajada pero luego recuperó su seriedad

**- Creo que alguien o algo me está siguiendo-**

Lo último que pensó Thomas fue en reír al contrario se puso muy serio e inmediatamente se dio la vuelta para mirar a sus espaldas

**- ¿Ahora?-**

Mina negó

**- Bueno esto comenzó ayer cuando me separé de ti y fui a mi casa, tuve una sensación muy rara pero entré lo más rápido posible. Después en la noche concluí que quizás estaba cansada y me lo había imaginado todo uno en la noche ve cosas que en realidad no son, pero hace un rato me sucedió otra vez, nuevamente me sentí como inquieta pero ahora fue de día así que no creo haberme equivocado. Pienso que no estoy loca y nunca me había sucedido antes así que casi puedo asegurar que es cierto-**

Todo ese párrafo le tomó a mina menos de un minuto decirlo estaba nerviosa y Thomas apenas había podido seguir el hilo de la conversación

**- ¿Y quien piensas que puede ser? ¿Un exnovio? ¿Alguien obsesionado contigo quizás?**** ¿Alguna chica celosa?-**

Un exnovio estaba descartado pero las otras posibilidades no tanto

**- No lo sé… yo no soy muy asustadiza pero esto me pone los pelos de punta siento algo extraño rondándome-**

Thomas pasó uno de sus brazos por sobre sus hombros y la atrajo más hacia ella

**- No te preocupes hiciste bien en llamarme, te llevaré a casa y si lo deseas pasaré por ti todas las mañanas y volveremos juntos en las tardes-**

Mina se sintió realmente conmovida por el gesto de Thomas pero no quería ser una dependiente, no era una chica que condicionara su tiempo al de otra persona así que mejor se le ocurrió otra idea.

**- ****¿Me acompañarías a otro lado? a casa de Rei quizás ella pueda ayudarme-**

Él arrugó el ceño

**- Si ****por supuesto ¿pero porque ella podría ayudarte?-**

_Okey-_ pensó Mina demasiada información revelada

**- Eh… ella es sacerdotisa de un templo puede ser que vea algo que pueda servirme****-**

Sacó su celular antes que Thomas dijera algo más, esperó un momento hasta que al fin contestó

_- Hola ¿Rei?-_

_- Si ¡Hola Mina como estas!-_

_- Si bien… Rei necesito platicar contigo ¿estas en casa?-_

Ella no respondió al instante lo que le hizo pensar a Mina que esto había sido una muy mala idea.

_- Eh… no. Uhm estoy en casa de __los chicos-_

_¡__Diablos!-_ pensó Mina. Ni loca deseaba ir a entrometerse a ese lugar… pero esto era casi una urgencia, guardó silencio y Rei se impacientó

_- ¿Mina que pasa?-_

_- Uhm… ¿podría ir hacia allá un momento? quiero hablar contigo… es casi como una emergencia-_

Rei detuvo la respiración

_- ¿Estás bien?-_

_- Si… es solo que…-_

Rei habló con otras personas y contestó

_- Te espero… y eh… __solo llega pronto_

No comprendió el titubeo en la voz de Rei pero aún así se decidió a ir.

_- Bien vamos hacia allá__-_

_- ¿Vamos?-_ preguntó Rei_- ¿Con quien estas?-_

Mina miró hacia su acompañante

_- Estoy con Thomas…__ no creo que haya problema-_

Rei repitió esa información a los demás y una voz- la parecer la de Seiya- dijo que no había ningún problema

_- ¡No para nada acabo de hablar con Seiya así que __vengan enseguida-_

_- Esta bien adiós-_

* * *

Ambos llegaron hacia el departamento de los hermanos Kou, Mina se encontraba tan tensa como una cuerda de violín. Ni siquiera en sus peores pesadillas se había visto tocando la puerta de la casa de Yaten pero realmente estaba preocupada. Lo único que la hacía no perder la razón era la cercanía de Thomas quien no la había dejado sola. Mina suspiró antes de presionar el timbre

**- Tranquilízate pareciera como si te dirigieras a la cueva del lobo-**

Pero ella no cambió su estado de ánimo

**- Así es como me siento-**

Thomas tomó su mano antes que tocara el timbre

**- Si quieres puedo marcharme necesitas hablar con tus amigos y yo…-**

Pero Mina abrió unos grandes ojos y negó

**- ¡No quédate!... en ****cualquier momento llegará Yaten, Rei está aquí y yo…-**

Él sonrió y soltó su mano

**- Esta bien yo estoy contigo ****¿si? pero ahora cálmate sino tus amigos se asustarán-**

Ella asintió y respiro unos momentos hasta que se sintió preparada tocó el timbre y Seiya abrió enseguida

**- ¡Hola chicos que sorpresa! ****¿Esta todo bien?-**

Se hizo a un lado para que los invitados pasaran. En el comedor estaban Taiki y Rei. Esta corrió inmediatamente hacia donde estaba su amiga y la abrazó

**- ¿Qué sucede Mina?, me dejaste preocupadísima-**

Mina le devolvió el abrazo y luego todos tomaron asiento en los distintos sofás.

**- mmm… no se como decir esto no quiero que me tomen por una loca-**

**- No estás loca solo cuéntale lo que me dijiste a mí-** dijo Thomas

Ella miró al chico y le sonrió, el que estuviera en ese lugar y más tranquila de lo que creía estar era en gran parte por él

**- Siento que alguien me sigue-**

Rei frunció el ceño y entendió claramente hacia donde iba dirigido todo esto. Mina creía que no se trataba de una persona.

**- ¿Has visto…o sentido algo?-**

Seiya miró a Thomas para testear su reacción pero el chico solo conservó su calma, al parecer Mina ya le había explicado los dones de Rei, obviamente no todos pero sí los que podía revelar a otros.

**- ****Si algo que no era ordinario-**

Rei asintió entendiendo esas palabras

**- ¿Seiya crees que me puedas conseguir un espejo grande y unas velas?-**

**- En el baño hay un espejo- **respondió Taiki- **y creo que en el mueble de la cocina hay un par de velas-**

Rei asintió

**- Mina y yo iremos un momento hacia una de las habitaciones ¿Hay algún problema con eso chicos?-**

Seiya negó

**- Al contrario pueden utilizar la habitación en donde guardamos las cosas que ya no ocupamos-**

Ambas mujeres se pusieron de pie mientras Thomas veía a Mina con ojos cautelosos

**- Esto que harán… ¿es seguro estarás bien?-**

Ella se volvió a contemplar el rostro del chico. Estaba preocupado se le notaba y Mina sintió que se le agrandaba el corazón, levantó una des sus manos y dio unas palmaditas suaves a su mejilla

**- Estaré bien ¿si?, no haremos nada malo confía en mí-**

**- Lo hago- **dijo él al rato

Luego las chicas cerraron la puerta de la pieza y los tres hombres quedaron en el comedor. Seiya y Taiki sabían muy bien de que iba todo pero Thomas no y estaba muy inquieto

**- Rei tiene una sensibilidad especial a ciertas cosas, cosas que no podemos captar fácilmente- **le explicó Taiki**- podrías llamarlo como un sexto sentido o algo así, no es algo peligroso y ninguna de las dos correrá riesgos-**

**- ¿Y ustedes creen en todo eso?-**

Seiya fue a la cocina, sacó unas sodas y le ofreció una a su invitado

**- ****¡Claro que si! Rei es la mejor sacerdotisa es una experta en lo que hace-**

Él los miró a ambos y asintió

**- Está bien, si ustedes creen yo también-**

Mina estaba sentada en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas mientras observaba como Rei revoloteaba a su alrededor prendiendo velas y dejando algunas vasijas con agua.

**- Me siento cuando pequeña haciendo sesiones de espiritismo con mis amigas ****¿nunca lo hiciste?-**

Rei depositó en el suelo el espejo

**- Con la diferencia que mis sesiones de espiritismo no eran simples juegos-**

Mina sacudió su cabeza

**- No me habría gustado mucho hacerlas contigo****, si te soy sincera-**

Su amiga rió

**- Est****á bien, lo normal es que te sintieras asustada-**

Rei tomó asiento frente a Mina mientras escuchaban las risas de sus amigos provenientes del comedor. Mina pudo distinguir entre ellas la de Thomas y se relajó un poco. Él parecía muy nervioso cuando lo dejó.

**- El se preocupa por ti, eso es bueno-**

No se sentía muy cómoda hablando de ese tema con Rei considerando que salía con el chico que antes ocupaba completamente su mente.

**- Uhm… si-**

Rei se dio cuenta de la incomodidad de Mina y no quiso insistir, después de todo se lo merecía

**- Me alegra mucho que hayas recurrido a mí Mina-**

Su amiga la miró con el ceño fruncido

**- ¿Y porque no he de hacerlo?, eres mi amiga y la mejor en esta área-**

Ella asintió y Mina entendió que el tiempo de las pláticas había terminado

**- Quiero que cierres los ojos y tomes mis manos. Quiero que traigas a tu memoria el momento en el que sentiste esa presencia solo relájate y deja a tu mente ir-**

Mina aisló los sonidos exteriores y se concentró. Le relató a Rei como habían sucedido las cosas y en el momento exacto en el que llegaba a la parte en la que había tenido esa extraña sensación el espejo vibró. Mina abrió los ojos asustada pero Rei apretó sus manos y la instó a conservar la calma. Rei comenzó a pronunciar unas oraciones y cuando terminó ambas abrieron los ojos. Mina al principio no había captado lo que sucedía pero luego casi se desmayó de la sorpresa

**- ¡Soy yo… en el espejo! ¡Estoy en ese callejón!-**

Mina se trató de acercar pero Rei la detuvo

**- Solo observa no tengas contacto con el espejo-**

Ella retrocedió y continúo con la vista fija en el espejo. Era de lo más raro mirarse así misma. El cabello se le veía bien de atrás y sus piernas tenían linda forma… ¡vamos Mina concéntrate!. De pronto la Mina del espejo se dio la vuelta

**- ¡Ahí ese es el momento en el que sentí algo!-**

La Mina del espejo abrió la boca para decir algo y las dos echaron el cuerpo hacia atrás cuando una sombra cubrió su visión, pero algo no andaba bien con eso… la oscuridad estaba moviéndose, tratándose de salir…

**- ¡Dime que esto no está pasando!-** gritó Mina

Rei se levantó

**- ¡Quien eres!-**

Se escuchó una risa muy ronca, Mina sintió el corazón acelerado

**- ¡Qué buscas!-**

La atmósfera se había puesto más pesada aún

**- ¡Que quieres!-**

Esta vez se escuchó un profundo suspiro

**- Quiero recuperar la luz…-**

Rei y Mina se miraron no entendiendo nada

**- Que quieres dec…-**

**- Y tú sailor Venus me la devolverás…-**

Mina se atragantó con su propia respiración, el aire llegó solo a la mitad de camino. Esa voz… ella conocía esa voz y cuando lo descubrió la voz se le quebró

**- Eres Alphonse…-**

**- Así es Princesa del Planeta del amor. ¿Sabes?, mi adorada Princesa de la Luna me ha causado daños terribles, pero al menos uno es solucionable-**

Rei se puso de pie e instintivamente flanqueó a su amiga

**- ¡No te le acercarás!-**

**- Puedes intentar ocultarte, puedes huir e incluso desaparecer del mapa pero yo te encontraré -**

Su voz era sacada de una catacumba pero Mina no se amedrentó y salió desde atrás de Rei

**- ¡Tú no podrás contra nosotros nunca!-**

**- Yo solo tenía una debilidad pero termin****é por extirparla… todos ustedes se atrevieron a desafiarme…pues ahora doy inicio a la casa del ratón y tú Sailor Venus eres la primera en la lista, eres el primer ratoncito de muchos que atraparé con mis garras. Prepárate porque comienza el juego…-**

La neblina que de pronto cubría toda la habitación se disipó dejando a las dos chicas temblando y muy internamente rogando para que esa amenaza no llegara a hacerse realidad.

* * *

Los chicos se encontraban inmersos en un interesante plática acerca del último partido de la NBA. Seiya era fanático de cualquier deporte, Taiki no conocía mucho de basketball pero gracias a su hermano entendía bastante del tema y Thomas… era un experto. Habían pedido una pizza mientras las chicas estaban haciendo lo que fuera que estaban haciendo. Al principio Thomas solo podía pensar en Mina pero tanto Seiya como Taiki le habían tranquilizado, además estaban solo a unos cuantos metros así que…bien.

**- Hey Thomas deberíamos de reunirnos más seguido la he pasado genial esta tarde-**

Él sonrió

**- Si… la verdad es que yo también. Muchas gracias por recibirme en su casa, fue un poco inesperado todo-**

Seiya sacó una nueva tajada de pizza

**- No te preocupes eres bienvenido-** respondió Taiki

**-Hey y porque razón estabas con Mina ¿tendrían una nueva cita?-**

Thomas pasó la mano por su cabello

**- No… yo me encontraba en práctica y recibí su llamado, me asusté un poco por su tono de voz y le dije que viniera hacia la escuela. Me esperó y volvíamos juntos cuando decidió venir hacia acá-**

Ambos hermanos asintieron

**- Te preocupas mucho por ella-** dijo Seiya

Él bajó la vista

**- Quizás les pueda parecer una locura pero esa rubia traviesa me hace sentir algo muy especial… algo que hace mucho tiempo no sentía. Es por eso que no me gusta alejarme de ella, tengo miedo…quizás si me aparto de Mina dejaré de sentirme así-**

La voz del chico sonaba muy nostálgica tanto que Seiya se retractó de jugarle una broma y solo golpeó su rodilla

**- Yo me enamoré de bombom apenas miré sus ojos así que creo que te entiendo perfectamente. Lo que no entiendo es la otra parte. Tú eres un tipo por el cual las mujeres se vuelven locas y además eres simpático y la verdad me extraña mucho que solo ahora te hayas decidido a salir con alguien ¿Dime tuviste alguna relación traumática?-**

Taiki dio una mirada de reprobación a Seiya por su impertinencia y justo cuando Thomas iba a comenzar a decir algo se escuchó el sonido de una puerta. Era Yaten.

Seiya recuperó todo su mal humor y solo saludó a su hermano con un movimiento de su cabeza. Thomas se puso de pie y estiró el brazo para dar la bienvenida al recien llegado. Yaten lo observó atentamente unos momentos y justo cuando Seiya estaba a punto de saltar sobre su hermano por ser un grosero, devolvió el saludo

**- No sabía que teníamos visitas- **dijo Yaten

Thomas tomó asiento nuevamente

**- Si bueno no estabas en casa así que difícil que pudieras enterarte-**

Seiya bebió de su vaso y esperó una respuesta de su hermano pero no la recibió

**- ¿Yaten deseas comer algo? Pedimos una pizza y alcanza para todos-**

Taiki se puso de pie para ir a buscar un plato pero un gesto de su hermano lo detuvo

**- No te preocupes Rei y yo saldremos ¿a propósito no ha llegado aún?-**

Fue en busca de un vaso y en él vertió agua, luego tomó asiento junto a Taiki

**- Ella está en la habitación del final. Con Mina- **

Yaten dio un vistazo a Taiki. ¡Esto era tan hermoso!, su vida era una preciosura. No solo tenía que soportar a Thomas y Mina en la escuela sino que también en su casa. Dejó el vaso sobre la mesa y se cruzó de piernas. No tendría porque molestarle pero…

**- ¿Oh y que se supone que hacen?-**

**- Mina quería consultar con Rei sobre un asunto personal-** respondió Seiya pues no creía necesario que su hermano se enterara de lo demás

**- Ya veo-**

Un silencio cayó sobre los chicos, claramente el ambiente estaba tenso. Taiki jugó con su vaso mientras que Seiya engullía otro trozo de pizza. Thomas echó un vistazo a la habitación del fondo, estaba ansioso quería saber de Mina

**- ¡Hey Thomas!-** dijo Seiya al rato**- en la mañana realmente te has lucido. Esa flor estaba muy linda. Mina no se despegó de ella en ningún momento- **

El chico sonrió alegre.

**- Le pedí que lo hiciera y**** me alegro que lo haya echo. Me gustaría que las flores tuvieran una vida más prolongada así Mina la tendría más tiempo con ella-**

Seiya asintió estando de acuerdo con su línea de pensamiento

**- Ha sido un gesto muy cortés de tu parte. Las orquídeas son unas flores muy delicadas y difíciles de encontrar-** dijo Taiki

**- Como Mina- **dijo Thomas solemnemente. Se escuchó un ruido extraño…eran las manos de Yaten que estaban fuertemente cerradas y tronaban sus dedos.

**- Con su permiso voy a mi cuarto-**

Yaten se puso de pie y caminó hacia su habitación. Seiya movió su cabeza en desacuerdo

**- Disculpa los modales de mi hermano no suele ser ****una bestia todo el tiempo-**

**- No te preocupes-** dijo Thomas**- creo que puedo llegar a entender su conflicto-**

Ambos hermanos lo miraron

**- El único que no entiende es él-** dijo Seiya disgustado.

El celular de Seiya comenzó a sonar y en cuanto vio de quien se trataba una sonrisa espontánea brotó de su rostro.

**- ****¡Tendré que dejarlos solos! mi bomboncito me llama-**

Thomas y Taiki hicieron un gesto con la mano y él partió corriendo hacia el balcón para hablar de forma más privada con Serena.

**- Ellos dos son tan increíbles-** comentó Thomas**- ¿No te pasa que cuando estás a su alrededor sientes un cosquilleo en el pecho?... disculpa debes pensar que estoy delirando-**

Taiki rió y bebió de su refresco.

**- Para nada y no eres el primero que lo dice ni el único que lo percibe. Con**** Serena y Seiya las cosas son así, desde la primera vez que hablaron saltaron chispas, no se como no lo notamos antes…-**

Thomas solo guardó silencio ante este comentario, obviamente no lo había entendido y Taiki no quiso que el chico se sintiera incómodo o fuera de lugar

**- Verás… ****Serena era novia de otro hombre y llevaban bastante tiempo saliendo. Por razones académicas él tuvo que ausentarse del país y ella lo paso realmente mal… muy mal. En esa época fue que nosotros llegamos a esta ciudad y en cuanto Seiya la conoció no hubo nadie más. Tratamos de hacerlo entender muchas veces pero ya ves como de testarudo es mi hermanito, se enemistó con el mundo, retó a todos solo por estar junto a ella, Seiya puede llegar a ser realmente desagradable cuando quiere-**

**- Y supongo que fue ahí cuando Serena se enamoro de él-**

Taiki vio a través de la ventana como su hermano reía a carcajadas.

**- Para nada. ****En ese tiempo Serena lo veía como un amigo, uno realmente importante pero al fin y al cabo solo un amigo. A pesar de eso Seiya nunca la dejo, sabiendo lo que le esperaba después continuo junto a ella. Prefirió sacrificar su felicidad por la de ella-**

Thomas siguió la mirada de Taiki

**- Entonces esta historia no es tan de ensueño como pensaba-**

El rostro de Taiki adquirió un nuevo semblante, uno más serio, uno más atormentado.

**- Así es… ese chico que ves riendo allí afuera y mofándose de nosotros todo el tiempo…hubo un tiempo en el que pensamos que lo perderíamos-**

**- Taiki si no deseas platicar de esto lo entiendo, es más me siento casi como un intruso escuchando-**

Pero el chico negó

**- Esta bien… quiero que sepas todo esto para que entiendas mi punto-**

Él asintió

**- En cuanto Seiya se separó de Serena fue el fin del mundo para él. Nunca más volvió a reír, a gastar bromas ni siquiera a llorar ****que habría sido lo normal. No hablaba de lo que sentía pero era evidente que la distancia lo estaba matando. Y lo peor de todo es que él estaba muy conciente que independientemente de lo mucho que se empeñara en cambiar las cosas eso no pasaría, escapaba de sus manos. Él estaba en esa posición no por falta de esfuerzo, sino que simplemente todo esfuerzo era en vano-**

Thomas poco a poco comenzó a captar el sentido de la plática y dejó continuar

**- Seiya está muy enfadado con Yaten como te habrás dado cuenta y si analizas su historia personal tiene toda la razón en estarlo. Para Seiya es injustificable que Yaten esté como está solo por miedo a sufrir ¿Cómo eso puede ser más fuerte que tus ganas de estar con la mujer que quieres? Si él hubiera tenido esa oportunidad, si hubiera tenido una mínima posibilidad de ahorrarse todo el sufrimiento ¿crees que no la hubiera aprovechado? Yaten se rindió sin luchar mientras que Seiya hubiera dado todo por tener siquiera esa chance-**

Seiya bajó el volumen de su voz, claramente poniéndose más romántico con su novia, mientras que Taiki dividía su concentración entre la plática con Thomas, echar un vistazo para el momento en que Seiya entrara nuevamente a la sala y por último vigilar que su hermano continuara en su dormitorio y no oyera nada de lo que él estaba revelando. Thomas en cambio se había perdido en el relato de Taiki. Siempre se había imaginado que Seiya y Serena habían sido tan felices desde el principio, pero al parecer habían sufrido bastante por lograr lo que ahora tenían.

**- ¿Porque me estás diciendo todo esto… deseas que me haga a un lado o algo así?-**

Taiki alzó las cejas

**- ¿Lo harías?-**

**- No- **fue la respuesta inmediata

Una sonrisa genuina brotó de los labios de Taiki

**- Por supuesto que no, sabía tu respuesta incluso antes de comenzar a hablar. No te lo digo con esa intención, la verdad es que ni yo se porque te he contado esto quizás me recuerdas a Seiya o quizás necesitaba alguien con quien desahogarme. No es muy grato que tus dos hermanos no se hablen entre sí-**

Thomas hizo una mueca y agachó la cabeza.

**- Yo realmente lamento eso y también lamento el como se ha de estar sintiendo Yaten pero yo no me voy a alejar de Mina solo para que él se deshaga de esos sentimientos reprimidos, Dios sabe que cada uno carga su propia cruz y la mía se ha hecho un poco más liviana desde que conocí a Mina-**

Thomas se revolvió en su asiento, se estaba comenzando a sentir tan cómodo hablando con Taiki quehabía dicho más de lo que tenía intención decir.

**- No te preocupes****- **dijo Taiki sonriéndole amablemente-** no te voy a preguntar que quieres decir con eso no se de lo que va pero puedo intuirlo, tienes la mirada de una persona que ya ha sufrido bastante, más de lo que una alguien de nuestra edad debería-**

Se escuchó a Seiya hablar más fuerte, al parecer le estaba gritando a Serena lo mucho que la amaba. Taiki movió su cabeza pues su hermano no tenía remedio cuando de su bombom se trataba mientras que Thomas aún estaba suspendido en la conversación.

Al rato Seiya entró con una sonrisa a más no poder y se sentó de golpe en el sofá

**- Mi bombom les envía saludos a todos ustedes, le encantaría haber estado aquí pero tenía cosas que hacer-**

Ambos le sonrieron

**- ¿Estas muy alegre eh?-**

**- ¡Claro que si! acabo de escuchar la voz del amor de mi vida eso es suficiente para hacer bailar mi corazón-**

Se escuchó el sonido de una puerta que se abría y las dos chicas llegaron al comedor. Se les veía pálidas y un tanto nerviosas. Seiya dejó de sonreír, Taiki fruncio el ceño y Thomas se puso de pie y alcanzó a Mina.

**- ¿Qué sucede estas bien?-**

Mina dio primero una mirada de cautela a sus amigos, al parecer no estaba disimulando bien, no podía decir lo que en verdad pasaba frente a Thomas pues simplemente no lo entendería y además quería mantenerlo a salvo y lo último que había en su vida era seguridad.

**- mm… estoy un poco débil quizás necesite algo con mucha azúcar-**

Él evaluó esa respuesta y Mina trató de mantener su rostro impasible, luego de un rato tomó una de sus manos y la apretó.

**- ¿Como ha salido todo que te ha dicho Rei?-**

Mina pensó rápidamente.

**- Ella me dijo que… eso que sentí es como una representación de mis ansiedades. Verás he estado un tanto nerviosa por los resultados en la escuela y… eso me hace sentir cosas extrañas-**

Thomas asintió aún con la mano de Mina dentro de las suyas. Quedó conforme pero no totalmente convencido pero no tenía pruebas para refutar lo contrario.

**- Tienes las manos frías ¿Quieres que te prepare un café?-**

Mina por un segundo se deshizo por su roce pero había cosas más importantes que hacer y decir.

**- Si… tengo un poco de frío algo cálido no me vendría mal-**

Thomas asintió y pidió permiso a Seiya para ocupar su cocina, éste aceptó de inmediato pues eso les daría algunos minutos para platicar a solas. Cuando el chico se marchó Mina casi se desmaya

**- ¡Que rayos sucede!-** demandó Seiya. Rei puso el dedo índice sobre sus labios.

**- Lo que me persigue… lo que me vigila es Alphonse, el ha vuelto-**

Seiya perdió el color de su rostro e inmediatamente pensó en Serena. Rei tomó la mano de Mina y la confortó

**- Busqué la forma de repetir lo que Mina había vivido- **explicó Rei en un susurro**- pero las cosas fueron mucho más allá, logró conectar con nosotras y ahora sabemos de su boca que está detrás de Mina-**

Mina tenía unas gamas enormes de llorar pero no podía hacerlo frente a Thomas eso solo lo inquietaría sin razón

**- ¿Qué es lo que quiere de Mina?- **dijo Taiki**- Esto no tiene ningún sentido-**

**- No lo sé pero no me siento nada de bien… -**

Seiya la abrazó tiernamente

**- No dejaremos que nada te pase ¿si? no caminarás sola por ningún lugar, estarás con alguno de nosotros todo el tiempo-**

No pudo evitar que unas lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos

**- Tendremos que reunirnos y discutir como proceder de ahora en adelante esto es serio, ya hirió a Seiya una vez y no correremos riesgos-**

Todos asintieron y consolaron a Mina. Thomas llevó con una taza de café que olía exquisito. Tanto Seiya como los demás guardaron silencio y con mucho esfuerzo hicieron que todo pareciera relativamente normal.

**- Aquí está ese rico café-**

Mina lo recibió y tomó asiento junto a Thomas. Se escuchó el sonido de pisadas y Yaten apareció en la sala. No fue necesario ningún tipo de explicación para darle a entender que algo pasaba. Su mirada fue a dar directamente al rostro de Mina y todo disgusto que podría haber sentido desapareció para dar lugar solo a una legítima preocupación. Hizo el amague de caminar hacia ella pero se dio cuenta que Rei le estaba mirando de forma seria y que Thomas prácticamente la cubría con su propio cuerpo.

**- ¿Qué ha pasado?-**

Mina alzó la vista y sintió que habían pasado años desde que veía esos hermosos ojos. Por un solo instante deseó que Yaten la hubiera mirado así desde siempre, si eso hubiera sido así no habría dudado de él. Bajó la vista sintiéndose profundamente culpable por esos pensamientos considerando que Rei estaba presente y que Thomas solo quería hacerla sentir mejor.

**- Mina… se siente un poco decaída, quizás fue el encierro o falta de alimento-**

Yaten cambió su vista a Seiya quien asintió levemente. Era lo único que podían decir mientras Thomas estuviera presente. El chico odió que eso fuera así. El enojo de Yaten iba en aumento y eso no era indiferente para nadie así que Mina tragó su café quemándose el paladar y se puso de pie.

**- Es mejor que nos vayamos prefiero ir a recostarme un rato a casa ¿vamos?-**

Mina se enfocó solo en el rostro de Thomas sabiendo que otro par de ojos la miraba tostándole la piel. Thomas estaba entendiendo cada vez menos y quería preguntarle muchas cosas pero sentía que no era el momento ni el lugar. Todo eso lo estaba tensando y eso era muy poco común en él. Mina se arriesgó y puso una de las manos sobre su brazo y lo acarició como a un niño pequeño. El contacto con ella lo tranquilizó y finalmente asintió.

**- Creo que es lo mejor-** se dio la vuelta para despedirse educadamente**- Chicos ha sido un gusto estar en su casa muchas gracias por todo-**

Seiya estrechó su mano con la del chico al igual que solo asintió. Mina les dedicó a todos una escueta sonrisa ya que los vería a todos ellos al rato. Caminaron juntos hacia la salida.

En cuanto ellos estuvieron fuera Yaten se comenzó a pasear se un lado a otro como una fiera

**- ¡Alguien me puede explicar que rayos esta sucediendo!-**

Rei se acercó a él para calmarlo

**- ¡No podíamos decírtelo frente a Thomas, así que tranquilízate un momento!-**

Contra el carácter rudo de Yaten solo se podía hacer frente con el de Rei. Seiya sacó su celular mientras que Taiki tomaba nuevamente asiento.

**- El enemigo está tras de Mina, no sabemos la razón ni lo que pretende con eso-**

**- ¡Y soy el último en enterarme****!-**

Seiya estaba a punto de ladrarle a su hermano cuando Rei intervino

**- ¡Ya deja de preocuparte por esas idioteces!, lo sabes ahora y eso es lo que importa. ****Debemos de organizarnos y averiguar que sucede-**

Seiya colgó el teléfono y se unió a la plática

**- Acabo de hablar con bombom, ella avisará a Amy y Lita. Le he dicho que en tu casa Rei ¿No hay problema?-**

Ella negó y tomó asiento al lado de Taiki

**- Pobrecita de Mina estaba tan asus****tada solo espero que nada malo le pase de camino a casa-**

**- Está con Thomas él la protegerá-**

Yaten soltó un bufido

**- ¡Que gran guardaespaldas se ha conseguido!- **le gritó a su hermano**- a quien engañamos él es solo un humano que no tiene ni idea de lo que pasa deberías haberlo despedido desde el mismo minuto en el que se enteraron-**

Taiki se puso de pie para controlar la situación

**- Chicos este no es momento para discusiones así que concéntrense-**

**- ¡Pero es que no entiendo como han dejado ir a Mina con ese tipo después de lo que ha pasado!-**

Rei sostuvo sus brazos sobre las rodillas y escondió su rostro.

**- ¿Que es lo que te molesta tanto****, que Mina se haya ido desprotegida o en compañía de Thomas? porque no me está quedando muy claro-**

Yaten miró hacia donde estaba Rei y palideció. Ella en tanto sintió como el pecho se le sacudió al gritar esas palabras, necesitaba hacer esa pregunta y habría dado cualquier cosa por oír la respuesta.

**- Rei…eso que estás insinuando no me parece****…-**

**- ¡No te estoy insinuando nada te lo estoy preguntando directamente por lo menos uno de los dos debería hablar con la verdad!-**

Yaten se echó hacia atrás, esas pocas palabras reducían enormemente el estado de ánimo de Rei en la última semana. Pero lo que le había dicho no tenía ningún sentido…estaba completamente equivocada… el no… Se enfrascaron en una lucha de miradas ante la presencia cada vez más alterada de los dos hermanos restantes.

**- ¿Podrían dejar sus discusiones de pareja para otro instante?-** dijo Seiya pasando una de sus manos por el rostro**- debemos de salir y esperar en casa de Rei a que los demás lleguen.**

Rei se puso de pie y fue la primera en dejar la habitación claramente molesta con la actitud de Yaten y Taiki le siguió. Antes de que Yaten saliera de la casa Seiya lo agarró del brazo.

**- O te controlas hermanito o te controlo ****yo, porque esta escenita que acabas de armar ha sido de las peores de tu vida-**

Yaten se soltó violentamente y lo miró fieramente

**- Tú no me digas como comportarme no tienes derecho-**

Pero Seiya volvió a sujetarlo esta vez con más fuerza

**- Preocúpate por la mujer que tiene****s al lado, por esa que tú mismo elegiste. Rei no se merece tus desplantes-**

Yaten bajó los hombros y de pronto se le vio sumamente indefenso. El imaginarse a Mina en peligro le hizo sentirse ahogado y desarmado a la vez, la barbilla le tembló y sus ojos brillaron más de lo normal.

**- No puedo perm****itir que algo malo le pase ¿Está mal sentirme así?-**

Seiya se conmovió por su hermano, todo su interior estaba en un enorme conflicto y era tan fuerte que Yaten estaba en serios aprietos, le costaba el doble de esfuerzo controlar sus impulsos y por como Seiya veía las cosas, éstas se pondrían cada vez peor. Lo abrazó dejando a un lado la molestia que sentía hacia él y palmeó su espalda. Desde hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a su hermano tan solo y tan desamparado.

**- Te aseguro que todos nos sentimos así pero no dejamos que los impulsos nos jueguen malas pasadas-**

Yaten se alejó recuperándose de su momento de debilidad.

**- Si Serena estuviera en esta situación…-**

**- Pero tú no sientes por Mina lo que yo por Serena ¿recuerdas? Tú mismo me dijiste eso-**

Seiya estaba diciendo solo la verdad pero eso no impidió que su hermano retrocediera de la impresión. Era cierto él había dicho eso y lo recordaba tan bien como si lo hubiera vivido solo hace unos momentos y sin embargo ahora se escuchaba tan distinto ¿Qué le sucedía?...

**- yo…-**

Rei entró y los interrumpió.

**- ¡Chicos vamos que esperan!-**

Algo se había abierto en Yaten, algo que no era posible apreciar solo con los ojos y Seiya lo había visto. Lamentablemente las ganas de poder sacarlo de adentro se habían ido tan rápido como habían llegado. Caminó cabizbajo hacia la puerta y Seiya solo pudo contemplar no solo la silueta de su hermano alejarse cada vez más.

*****SyS*****

Holaaaaa mis queridisimos amigos! he vuelto despues de un pequeño receso! Primero que todo les quiero agradecer por la acogida que ha tenido mi historia, sin mis lectores dificilmente seguiria escribiendo, despues de todo esto es para ustedes asi que infinitas gracias! Bueno pasando al capitulo en cuestion, se ven un poco las consecuencias de la profunda platica de Serena y Darien ¿Seiya qeurrá saber la verdad se lo exigira a Serena?, por otro lado se desarrolla cada vez más la relacion entre Thomas i Mina (no me odien las fanaticas de Sere y Seiya ya se vendran mas moentos de ellos dos) y al mismo tiemppo se está perdiendo otra ¿sopoertara Yaten por mas tiempo, soportara Rei?, Por ultimo descubrimos quien es la persona que acecha a Mina ¿la capturaran? ¿Y si eso sucede que le pasara?, en el proximo capitulo se vienen sorpresas, sabremos de Darien y la ansiada platica con las Outers. Les agradezco por las visitas a mi fic y especialmente a los que dedidcan un poqito de su tiempo y me escriben son los mejores! Un beso a todosssssss y nos leemos en el proximo PD: Amiga Princesita Lunar de Kou Te Extraño! vuelve pronto ¿si?

Cleilis: Ola amigaaa bienvenida a mi histotia! no me habias dejado nunca un review asi qe no sabia tu opinion! y me alegra hasta el infitnito saber que la has leido desde el principio, grazias por los elogios a la trama! y Muchas mas grazias por tus palabras hacia el capitulo anterior! se perfectamente que es el mejor que he escrito sin pecar de soberbia claro! de hecho lo dije expresamente! y sinceramentte me sera dificil superarlo ,sera un batalla contra mi misma! pero hare todo el esfuerzo del mundo por hacerlo. Me conmueve que lo que yo escribo te conmueva! porqe eso qiere decir que estoi cumpliendo mi objetivo que es el llegar a los lectores!. espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado y obviamente espero leeer tu comentario! te envio un beso i nos leeemos aiods

Ttaioi: Ola amigaaaaaaaaaaa bienvenida a mi fic es un honor que una lectora como tu que no suele dejar muchos review haya tenido la consideracion de hacerlocon el mio realmente lo es!, muchas grazias por tus palabras hacia la forma en la que escribo, trato siempre de ponerme en el lugar de todos los personajes y de no abanderarme con ninguno de ellos es la unica forma de plasmar lo que cada uno siente. Te agradezo el hecho de que te agrade el triangulo Yaten- Mina- Rei y con respecto a tu sugerencia no te preocupes! ya tengo listo un lindo momento entre Taiki y Amy que publicare en el siguiente capitulo! asi que espero con ansias tu comentario. Me parece excepente que te gusten Seiya y Taiki la mezcla entre ellos sería eprfecta si existieeran en la vida real! te mando un beso desde aquí y nos leemos luego de seguro! adiosssss

Antitos Kou Leto: Ola amigaza! qe pena qe tu review no haya aparecido =( pero afortunadamente ya nos pudimos comunicar. Yaten es una bomba de tiempo y en este capitulo ya mostro parte de lo que la explosion va a causar!, con respecto a Thomas es encantador! solo hay que saber mirar bajo esa máscara de perpetua felicidad!, el es muy parecido a seiya como has dicho tu y Taiki hace referencia a eso en un momento. Y por ultimo pero no menos imporante la charla entre Sere y Darien estaba como para morirse! fue cruda perosincera a mas no poder y esa era la idea, poder tener una conversación más aterrizada, ya que lamentablemente en la historial real no fue asi!, te mando un beso enorme desde aqui! esperando leeerte en el proximo capitulo! nos vemos lindaaa

SEREYA1: Hola amiguita! j0a0j me has hecho reir del comiendo entre tus suspiros y la manera en que te imaginas a Thomas y como tu misma has dicho se parece mucho a Seiya, Taiki tb se da cuenta de ello en la historia si ya los queremos juntos verdad? que desapafrezca Yaten xD sigo leyendo y me sigo riendo jajaja masaje cardiaco para ti!Seiya nos terminara por matar del corazon! estoy segura. Ahora poniendonos mas serias, la historia de Thomas si que es tragica solo que el la esconde muy bien, solo esperemos que Mina sea capaz de hacerlo creer nuevamente en el amor verda? y Por ultimo la intensa conversacion entre Sere y Darien imagintate que fue tan terrible que sentiste pena por el! consierdando que no es uno de tus santos de devocion xD, pero en las cosas del amor como bien has dicho tu, los hubiera no existen ! Amiga no te preocupes por el largo del comentario mientras mas lo sea mejor, no sabes como me entretengo leyendo lo que opinan mis lectoras es una bendicion!, espero leerte en el proximo como siempre! te envio un besote desde aca ! adiossssssssssss

Miriamelle: Ola amiga! grazias por tus palabras hasta casi me esta dando un poco de miedo! el capitulo anterior me ha dejado la vara bastante alta, pero lo intentare con todo!, la idea de la platica de Sere y Darien era justamente que entendieramos el lado B, es decier, el lado de Darien y si bien seguimos prefrimiendo al hermoso de Sei, no esta mal analizar las cosas desde todos los angulos, Con respecto a Amy y Tauiki se viene una sorpesa en el capitulo que viene! jijij para las que gustan tb de esa pareja qe no son pocas y por ultimo ya se sabe quien persigue a Mina y eso se viene terrible tengo una idea de cmo hacerlo pero es secreto de Estado!. espero leeerte en el proximo amiga! y te mando un besooo chaoooooooo

Serena Princesita Hale: Ola! grazias por tu contundente y profundo analisis la verdad me lo he devorado!. Pienso que todas tenemos una pequeña parte en nuestro interior que desea que Yaten pague por como actuó para con Mina y lo que les está sucediendo es nada más consecuencia de sus propios actos, de no saberse conducir en la vida pero tambien saliendo un poco en su defensa nadie en la vida nos enseña ni nos prepara para enfrentar el dificil mundo de las emociones. El comportamiento de Seiya afortundamente estuvo a la altura de las circunstancias, Serena necesitaba un soportey no hay nadie en el mundo por lo menos para ella que pueda cumplir mejor esa función. Con respecto a la salida al cine creo que inevitablemente iba a derivar en algo más, tanto Thomas como Mina necesitaban poder decir en voz alta lo que en cierta forma llevan sobre sus espaldas y en cuanto a Amy y Taiki es justamente lo que deseo plasmar, es decir, que ellos den un vistazo objetivo a las situaciones que ocurren a su alreredor, pero que tambien se den cuenta que la objetividad termina en cuanto comienzan a hablar de ellos. Y por ultimo en cuanto a la platica de Serena y Darien me sucedió algo muy parecido a ti, de hecho debo confesar que por un momento quise que ellos dos volvieran a retomar esa relación que tan felices les hizo en su momento, pero lamentablemente esa era una conversación final en donde simplemente se dijeron todo lo que desearon decirse y todo lo que alguna vez desearon oír uno del otro. Realmente un guasto leer tan constructivo comentario! espero seguir leyendote te envio un beso y un abrazo!

Vannity Kou: ola! Ers fan de la pareja Mina- Yaten! lo unico ue puedodecirte es que en esta hisyotia nada está escrito y todo puede cambiar en un suspiro!, en cuanto a Seiya y sus palabras presisas en los momentos exactos nos matan a todas creeme! y por ultimo la plática de Sere y Darien te ha sacado lágrimas tanto a ti como a mí y sin ánimo de victimizarme en algún momento de mi vida también estuve en su situación asíque por ese lado entiendo su pesar al giual que tu, y tu deseo de que Darien encuentre a alguien es muy lindo! de veras que si! te envio un beso desde la disrtancia y noss leemos al prozximo capitulo

Minafan: ola amiga! Te encuentro total y absolutamente toda la razon! creoque todos nos merecemos y escompletamente posible enamorarse otra vez, solo basta la persona adecuada y que nos devuelva el sentido del amor. tu cancion me ha encantado ¿de quien es?, te espero en el prxoimo capitulo te envio un besote y nos leeemos!

Aly Kou: Ola amiga! ser la causante de tus desvelos es un honor jajaja! La escenas romanticas entre Sere y Seiya vendrán no os preocupies! te espero en el proximo capitulo un beso!

Bansheeyris: ola amiga bienvenida a mi historia! grazias por preferirme y por gustar de la nueva pareja sensacion del momento que son Mina y Thomas xD y ovbiamente tu opinion con respecto a la pareja Yyen-Rei será acogida perfectamenete puede aparecer otra persona, para transformar este cuadrado del amor en un pentagono ! te espero en el proximo capitulo un beso

Meryl88: ola amigaa! ya no llores tanto que me da pena a mi tb! =( y tienes toda la razón pero lamentablemente es la ley de la vida, en cosas del corazón siempre habra y seguirá habiendo un perjudicado y obviamente eso lo vimos en el caso de Darien y lo seguiremos viendo en el caso de Yaten-Mina-Rei. Y con respecto a lo otro tb te apoyo, lei el manga de sailor moon hace algún tiem,po y debo decir que el personaje de Daarien en el manga supera con creces al del anime. Te agradezco tu lino comentario y espero leeetrte en el sigueitne capitulo! en el que Amy y Taiki espabilaran xD

Peluche0901: ola amiga! grazias por tus aplausos alegran mi corazon! y concuerdo contigo sin ser soberbia claro! creo que ha sido el mejor capitulo que le logrado escribir y en el que mejor he plasmado los sentimientos de los personajes, lloré al igual que tu pero será mejor que guardemos nuestras ágrimas para lo que se viene porque será intenso!, te espero en el proximo capitulo te envio un besote, te me cuidas chauuuuuuu

agatacha: amiga! espero que sigas leyendo mis capitulos para que puedas llegar al último que he publicado, espero tus comentarios te envio un beso y noss lemos!


	28. Solo abre los ojos

**Capitulo 28**** Solo abre los ojos.**

"_Oír con los ojos es una de las agudezas del amor" (William Shakespeare)._

Mina no había pronunciado palabra desde que dejó el apartamento de los hermanos Kou. Tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que analizar cada una de ellas le tomaba tiempo y por lo tanto le impedía iniciar una conversación con Thomas quien se mantenía a su lado en silencio, no había hecho preguntas tan solo seguía junto a ella.

Estaba asustada aunque curiosamente no tanto como al principio. Quizás corroborar que no estaba demente y tener conocimiento de la persona que la vigilaba le había ayudado. Siempre era mejor saber qué esperar y con Alphonse bueno. Habían bastado unos pocos minutos para que entre ese tipo y ella se formara un odio intenso. Había logrado herirlo tanto físico como sicológicamente y Mina creía que ese era el móvil de todo esto. La venganza. Estaba intentando llegar a Serena a través de sus seres queridos y la había elegido por el simple hecho de que ella no se había empequeñecido ante él, sino que al contrario le había enfrentado con todo.

Lo único que esperaba era que Serena no cometiera algún acto de heroísmo para tratar de ayudarla, su amiga sufría ese complejo con bastante frecuencia y si algo malo le pasaba por su culpa no podría perdonárselo. Y Seiya tampoco.

Hablando de Seiya… realmente se había comportado como un líder nato y con su abrazo le había transmitido la misma confianza que le traspasaba Serena. Esos dos tenían la aptitud necesaria para dirigir a un ejército cuando se lo proponían.

Y aunque intentó no llegar al último punto que ocupaba su mente no lo logró. Y ese punto tenía nombre y apellido: Yaten Kou. Primero la forma en la que miró a Thomas realmente había sido una falta de respeto, incluso en algunos países te podrían arrestar por ese comportamiento… bueno quizás no tanto pero de que era un grosero lo era. Y después estaba la manera en que la miró a ella… al principio con indiferencia y luego con… con extrema preocupación. Mina no entendía esos cambios tan bruscos en su comportamiento. Como si dentro de su cabeza se estuviera librando una verdadera batalla, a veces ganaba el iceberg-Yaten y otras el nuevo-Yaten. Con ninguno de los dos podía lidiar así que a lo mejor el problema era de ella porque Rei no tenía inconvenientes, o al menos eso era lo que se veía.

Pero de toda esta tremenda reflexión Mina había concluido al menos una cosa y eso era… que sin Thomas todo habría sido mucho más difícil. ¡Sorpresa!, nuevamente aparecía este hombre y mejoraba su día.

**- Mina-** dijo Thomas pero ella no escuchó y siguió encerrada en sus pensamientos. Se sentía por un lado aliviada de haber estado con él cuando se había enterado de todo, era tan dulce y atento, siempre preocupado, siempre pendiente de ella… y por eso mismo es que estaba más inquieta de lo que le habría gustado. Thomas no formaba parte de su mundo y eso lo hacía frágil y vulnerable al enemigo, no sabía de los verdaderos peligros que rodeaba a todo su círculo de amigos y por ningún motivo lo iba a exponer a eso. Ya era lo suficientemente especial como para lastimarlo…

**- Mina-** dijo él otra vez. Ella levantó la cabeza sorprendida

**- ¿Eh que pasa?-**

Thomas estaba muy serio

**- Ya llegamos a tu casa, te he hablado varias veces pero no me has contestado nada-**

El cielo ya estaba cambiando de color y Mina no lo había notado hasta ahora. ¿Cuánto rato había pasado mirando hacia el suelo? al parecer demasiado

**- ¡Oh lo siento! No me he dado cuenta de nada, ****¡debo de haberte parecido una pesada!-**

Pero él no rió…cosa muy extraña

**- ¿En serio estás bien? has tenido el ceño fruncido por lo menos cuarenta y cinco minutos no se lo que te preocupa pero me gustaría que confiaras en mí-**

Mina mordió su labio inferior confiaba en él más de lo que debería pero…

**- Solo estoy un poco cansada hemos caminado mucho y además ¡tengo hambre eso me pone de mal humor sabes!-**

La sonrisa de Mina distendió un poco el ambiente pero no logró despejar las dudas del chico

**- Pensé…pensé que estabas molesta por algo… después de que saliste de esa habitación con Rei lucías muy extraña...-**

**- Bueno es normal que me sienta extraña estando a solas con mi amiga que además sale con el chico que me gustaba y sin considerar que estábamos en su casa-**

Thomas miró hacia el cielo

**- Si… hablando de eso****, creo que Yaten me odia lo único que quería era que me marchara de su casa-**

Mina recordó los ojos fríos de Yaten

**- Yaten suele ser indiferente casi con todo el mundo no te preocupes por él. Pero si noté un poco de hostilidad…quizás discutió con Rei o con Seiya he visto que no han hablado mucho-**

Thomas miró fijamente a Mina, realmente ella creía en esa explicación y no contemplaba otra razón para el enojo de Yaten.

**- Puede ser-** respondió Thomas

Mina percibió que Thomas no estaba comportándose como siempre lo hacía. No había hecho ninguna insinuación de su relación ni bromeado al respecto.

**- Hey-** le dijo golpeando su brazo con un toquecito**- ¡que es esa cara tan seria tú no eres así!-**

Él subió una de sus manos y con ella acunó la mejilla de Mina. Ella solo se concentró en la caricia.

**- Estoy preocupado por ti eso es todo. Cuando me llamaste por teléfono parecías tan asustada y hoy cuando te he visto ahí en casa de Seiya tenías una expresión ****que me ha helado el corazón. No quiero que nada malo te pase-**

No supo si fue el lugar, el momento, sus hermosos ojos verdes o el dulce sonido de voz pero Mina tuvo una increíble visión y también un incipiente anhelo, el de nunca separarse de él. Lo rodeó con sus brazos y él hizo lo mismo, descansó la cabeza sobre su pecho y suspiró para aliviar la opresión que sentía en el pecho. Deseaba quedarse así por un tiempo indefinido pero sino solucionaban las cosas su sola cercanía podía ocasionarle problemas y Mina ya no estaba dispuesta a correr esos riesgos. No con él.

**- El solo hecho de que estés aquí conmigo ya me hace sentir ****a salvo… gracias por cuidar de mí hoy pero voy a estar bien ¿si?, no quiero que te la pases pensando en mi seguridad todo el tiempo. Yo puedo protegerme… puedo protegernos a ambos-**

El abrazo de Mina se hizo más apretado y él inclinó su cabeza un poco más cerca de la de la chica.

**- ****¿No crees que me estás quitando las líneas del libreto? esa es una frase típica de los hombres que desean proteger a sus doncellas-**

Mina sonrió aún en su pecho.

**- Ni tú eres un machista ni yo una damisela indefensa-**

Él se despegó un poco y buscó sus ojos.

**- Eso está clarísimo Mina Aino-**

La forma en la que Thomas dijo su nombre la hizo temblar. Lentamente se desprendió de ese abrazo que ella misma había provocado y lo miró con una sonrisa traviesa.

**- Estaré bien…ambos estaremos bien-**

Él alzó una de sus cejas con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

**- ¿Ambos?-**

Para Thomas podía sonar como un simple comentario pero para Mina significaba mucho más. Había nacido en ella una extraña necesidad, por primera vez había algo que era solo de ella y daría todo por mantenerlo resguardado de aquellos que quisieran lastimarlo. Se elevó en puntillas y depositó un beso en su mejilla. Esa era una promesa.

* * *

Serena se paseaba de un lugar a otro. Ya todos estaban en casa de Rei menos Mina y justamente que ella no arribara aún era más que preocupante. No contestaba su celular. Incluso se había atrevido a llamar a Thomas pero él tampoco estaba ubicable. Seiya cada cierto tiempo se acercaba para incitarla a tomar asiento pero no entendía razón. Mientras no viera a su amiga entrar por esa bendita puerta el corazón no dejaría de martillearle en el pecho. Si algo le pasaba a Mina, si sufría un pequeño rasguño por culpa de ese demente jamás se lo perdonaría.

**-Sere…por favor tranquilízate-** le dijo Amy quien ya estaba comenzando a rezar por su amiga

Pero la rubia estaba intentando comunicarse nuevamente con Mina pero sin resultados. Se mordió el labio para no gritar como una loca.

Seiya solo trataba de cerrar los ojos para no mirar a su bombom con ese rostro, además esa constante caminata lo estaba poniendo nervioso.

**- Por favor Serena toma asiento ¡nos estas quebrando los nervios a todos!-**

Solo en ese instante se percató que sus amigos tenían peor aspecto que ella. Caminó hacia Seiya y se sentó a su lado.

**- Bombom y****a verás…-**

**- No-** dijo Serena cortando su frase**- no me digas que me tranquilice ni que todo estará bien, porque eso no sucederá mientras Mina no llegue-**

Se escuchó un susurro al parecer de Amy y Taiki. Serena se puso nuevamente de pie, estaba casi a punto de sufrir un ataque de pánico. Camino más rápido de lo normal hacia la cocina y esta vez Seiya no la siguió pero Yaten si. Se apoyó silenciosamente sobre un mueble frente a ella. Ambos se observaron por un tiempo que podría haber sido largo, quien sabe.

**- Esto de no hablar contigo es un verdadero asco-**

Yaten abrió levemente sus brazos mientras que Serena apretaba sus puños y los soltaba una y otra vez como si con eso liberara la energía y la nerviosismo acumuladas**.** Sus ojos se nublaron e hizo un puchero para terminar entre los brazos de su amigo.

**- ¡Oh Yaten que haré! ¿Que haremos si Mina está en peligro, si está en manos de Alphonse?-**

Su pecho soltó solo un sollozo y se apretó más al cuerpo de su amigo, si no hacía eso se desmoronaría ahí mismo. Yaten elevó una de sus manos al cabello de Serena y lo acarició lentamente. Si bien él se sentía igual o peor que ella, le reconfortaba servir para calmar en algo su amargura.

**- Shh… tranquila eso no va a suceder Mina no puede… no puede correr peligro eso no ****va a pasar-**

No solo decía eso para calmar a Serena sino que también para no perder el control sobre sí mismo. La espera estaba destruyendo sus nervios. La respiración de Serena se hizo lenta y la suavidad de la caricia de su amigo le hizo recobrar la cordura.

**- Te debo una disculpa- **dijo Yaten**- yo…no debí decir todo eso sobre Mina. Soy un idiota que no sabe nada, ni como expresarse, ni como actuar, ni como sentir… te hice daño y también a mi hermano. Sé lo que es Mina para ustedes, la valoran más de lo que yo pude hacerlo y eso… eso no me deja en paz-**

Los papeles se invirtieron y de pronto era Serena quien consolaba a Yaten

**- ****Debes dejar de reaccionar así. Seiya me contó lo que sucedió hace un rato con Thomas, con Mina… con Rei ¿Qué pasa Yaten?, sabes que puedes hablar conmigo de lo que sea-**

Yaten sonrió amargamente

**- ****Las cosas han tomado su propio curso y sin darnos cuenta se han ido ajustando, quizás siempre debieron estar así-**

**- ¿Y no harás nada por cambiarlas?-**

Serena desarmó su abrazo y a cambio tomó una de sus manos

**- Tu eres mi amiga- **le dijo Yaten-** así que respóndeme sinceramente ¿querrías tú que yo las cambiara?-**

Lita llegó corriendo a la cocina

**- ¡Serena ven!-**

Ambos se pusieron alerta y se encaminaron hacia el comedor. En el umbral de la puerta estaba Mina sana y salva, tanto Serena como Yaten respiraron aliviados, ya nada más importaba. Serena corrió hacia su amiga y se lanzó a sus brazos como sino la hubiera visto en siglos.

**- ¡Estaba tan asustada donde rayos te habías metido!-**

Sus amigos se pusieron de pie para estar más cerca de ellas

**- ¡Lo siento**** nunca quise que se preocuparan por mi!-**

**- ¡Por qué no contestabas el celular!-** chillo Serena

Ella se sonrojó

**- Thomas y yo… estuvimos un tiempo platicando y simplemente no lo escuché ¡lo siento Sere!-**

Las demás chicas se turnaron para dar un abrazo a su amiga mientras que Serena no quiso despegarse de su lado. Seiya sostuvo a Mina de los hombros

**-No vuelvas a darnos un susto como este y menos con lo que está sucediendo, necesitamos saber en donde estás y con quien-**

Ella arrugó el ceño

**- ¿Así que esto será de mi vida a partir de ahora? ¿Constantemente monitoreada?-**

Todos tomaron asiento alrededor de la mesa

**- Es la única opción-** sostuvo Taiki**- estuvimos a punto de perder a Seiya así que no nos arriesgaremos esta vez ¿Aún funcionan sus intercomunicadores?-**

**- Si-** dijo Amy**- también había pensado en eso. A partir de mañana no nos separaremos de ellos, los llevaremos en todo momento-**

**- Y que sucede con los chicos ellos no tienen- **dijo Serena obviamente preocupada por una nueva arremetida de Alphonse contra Seiya. Este sonrío y acarició su mejilla.

**- Supongo que los celulares servirán en caso de emergencia bombom-**

Todos se aseguraron que sus celulares tuvieran incorporados los números de cada uno de ellos.

**- Quizás debamos de agregar el número de Thomas- **sugirió Serena

Mina estaba a punto de protestar

**- Antes de que**** comiences a protestar solo digo a mi favor que al no contactar contigo tuvimos que llamarlo a él aunque tampoco sirvió de mucho pero ¿Qué sucede por ejemplo si salen nuevamente y tu estás inubicable?-**

Seiya afirmó y Mina resopló encontrándose vencida

**- Esta bien se los daré ¡pero no quiero que lo llamen si**** no es estrictamente necesario!-**

**- No te preocupes nadie desea hablar por teléfono con tu galán-** susurró Lita

**- Ahora-** dijo Serena dando por zanjado ese tema**- ¿alguien me puede explicar más detalladamente que esta pasando?-**

Rei se encargó de hacer un resumen de todo lo que había ocurrido a Serena y también a Lita y Amy.

**- ****Me pregunto ¿porque Mina?-** dijo esta última

**- Yo creo-** respondió Lita**- que es porque Mina se atrevió a desafiarlo. Se plantó frente a él sin ningún miedo y eso no le gustó para nada. Yo estaba allí así que puedo corroborar que su rostro era nada más que furia-**

**- Pero hay algo más**- agrego Rei**- él dijo que había perdido la luz y Mina se la iba a devolver ¿Qué quiere decir eso?-**

Todos guardaron silencio

**- Hay dos formas de interpretar ese mensaje**- concluyó Taiki**- una forma es la metafórica, quizás perdió el rumbo y cree que Mina lo puede ayudar a encontrarlo-**

**- Eso me parece bastante ridículo-** dijo Mina**- en primer lugar porque ese tipo está chiflado así que está desviado del camino hace mucho tiempo y por otro lado el sabe perfectamente que jamás lo ayudaría a encontrar nada que necesitara-**

Mina se cruzó de brazos.

**- Pero no te está pidiendo ayuda- **le dijo Yaten con una suave voz**- cuando vaya hacia ti no te preguntará si deseas ayudarlo, solo te cazará-**

Eso le hizo temblar

**- Lo que me hace llegar a la segunda teoría, a la literal…si él dice que perdió la luz es porque "realmente perdió la luz"-**

La segunda hipótesis de Taiki provocó un enorme silencio

**- Está ciego…-** concluyó Mina

**- Como habrá sucedido eso…-**dijo Amy cavilando en voz alta

**- Creo que yo lo sé-** dijo Serena pensativa**- cuando estuve frente a él intentó atacarme y yo me defendí, apunté el resplandor de mi báculo justo sobre su rostro…quizás la luz impactó en sus ojos-**

**- Pero eso es muy extraño… el Cristal de Plata nunca había dañado a otro ser independientemente de su maldad, su poder es p****ara sanar, para curar no para lastimar-**

**- Quizás**-…titubeó Amy**- estamos frente a un yin y un yang-**

**- ¿Eh?-** preguntaron todos

Taiki sonrió sintiéndose orgulloso de su agudeza

**- Es una excelente teoría Amy- **

Ésta se sonrojó levemente

**- Gracias Taiki las tuyas también son muy certeras-**

Ambos se miraron tiernamente

**- sisi los dos son grandiosamente inteligentes y los amamos por eso y muchas cosas más- **dijo Seiya**- ¿pero que quieres decir con eso Amy?-**

Ella se removió levemente en su asiento

**- Verás ****el yin y yang es la dualidad de todo lo existente en el universo, describe las dos fuerzas fundamentales, opuestas pero complementarias entre si y que se encuentran en todas las cosas. Esto explicaría que en la naturaleza los ritmos se definen por la aparición de opuestos, por ejemplo sonido y silencio, vida y muerte, bien y mal y en este caso luz y oscuridad-**

Todos asintieron como niños pequeños en una lección importantísima

**- El Cristal de Plata representa la luz****, lo bueno de este mundo y el amor que Serena posee dentro de su corazón, mientras que Alphonse es su Yang, representa las sombras, el odio a todo aquello que tenga vida-**

**- Okey Okey-** dijo Mina alzando su mano para hacer una pregunta**- de acuerdo a Amy Serena y Alphonse están destinados a ser polos opuestos ¿pero en el fondo se complementan?-**

Amy miró a Taiki buscando respaldo en él y obviamente lo encontró.

**- Eso podría explicar algunas cosas por ejemplo que Serena sea la única capaz de detectar su presencia o la habilidad que tiene Alphonse para invadir sus sueños-**

**- Y lo más importante-** agregó Lita sonriendo**- es la única que ha logrado herirlo-**

Eso ocasionó una ola de júbilo pero Amy no celebró como todos

**- Yo no me alegraría en extremo-**

Las risas cesaron.

**- Pero porque Amy-** exclamó Mina**- es fabuloso saber que Sere puede contra ese tipo-**

**- Porque estas cosas funcionan como un arma de doble filo, Serena puede llegar a Alphonse más fácil que cualquier otro y eso es genial pero no sabemos hasta que punto él puede penetrar las defensas del Cristal de Plata, quizás éste se debilite ante su presencia-**

Serena se desinfló en su asiento y cruzó sus brazos.

**- Así que he pasado de heroína a indefensa en menos de cinco minutos-**

Seiya rió y la abrazó dulcemente. Amy observó las caras de decepción de sus amigos y deseo haber sido más cuidadosa con sus ideas.

**- En todo caso son solo especulaciones mías nada de lo que estoy diciendo es seguro-**

Serena se abalanzó sobre la mesa y tomó las manos de su amiga.

**- Amy las posibilidades que tú te equivoques en algo como esto es de cuanto ¿un 0.5 por ciento?, eres asombrosa y lo sabes, gracias a tus ideas podemos entender un poco más acerca del enemigo**** sin ti estaríamos perdidos-**

Taiki quedó hipnotizado por la hermosa sonrisa de la chica y sin saber como palabras brotaron de su boca.

**- Tienen razón Amy**** a nadie más que a ti se le podría haber ocurrido eso, solo a tí-**

De pronto todos los presentes fueron azotados en sus rostros por unas extrañas chispas provenientes de esos dos.

Serena alzó sus cejas y dio un vistazo a Seiya. Éste dio un codazo a su hermano quien solo se sonrojó.

**- Entonces-** dijo Lita llamando a la seriedad**- será mejor mantener esta plática en la más absoluta reserva y turnarnos para acompañar a Mina a su casa y a la escuela-**

Esta patio el suelo con sus pies

**- Me siento como una niña pequeña-**

Seiya alcanzó su cabeza y le revolvió el cabello

**- Tú eres una niña pequeña así de queja que cuidemos de ti-**

Serena le sonrió. Ya estaba dicha la última palabra así que simplemente se rindió.

* * *

Mina se dirigía al baño cuando chocó con Seiya

**- Oh pensé que no había nadie-**

**- Pero ya ****ves estaba este apuesto hombre-**

Ella rodó los ojos. Seiya caminó por un pasillo que daba al patio interior del templo. La noche estaba fresca pero no al extremo de hacer frío. Se sentó sobre el suelo de madera y palmeó con su mano para que Mina le acompañara y así lo hizo.

**- ****¿Y como estas con todo esto?-**

**- Molesta pero sé que es lo mejor para mí-**

Él asintió

**- ****¿Y como estás con respecto a lo otro?-**

Con eso Seiya quería decir "como están las cosas con ese idiota que tengo de hermano" y Mina así lo entendió.

**- Llevándolo-**

**- Bastante bien diría yo ¿no crees?-**

Seiya le sonrió y Mina solo bufo

**- ****¡Ya solo escúpelo!-**

**- ¿Te gusta Thomas verdad?-**

En ese momento se escucharon pasos que se dirigían hacia ellos pero cesaron abruptamente y luego de echar un rápido vistazo y comprobar que aún estaban solos la plática siguió.

**- Te ****mueres por saber ¡admítelo!-**

Él hizo un puchero.

**- Vamos Minita ¡es lo que se pregunta el mundo entero!, además Thomas es mi amigo y estoy velando por sus intereses-**

Ella solo rió,

**- ¡Esta bien, está bien! no tienes para que inventar excusas extrañas para sonsacarme información- **

Eso hizo a Seiya indignarse por un momento pero luego adoptó una postura muy madura. La miró muy francamente.

**- No estoy ****inventando nada estimo mucho a ese hombre ¿sabes porque? porque te devolvió la sonrisa al rostro y antes de que me digas cualquier cosa, como que es muy pronto para ti o que aún no lo conoces o que todo ha sido demasiado apresurado detente a pensar si eso es verdaderamente importante-**

Mina descansó las manos sobre su regazo y pensó en eso ¿realmente importaba todo eso? ¿Era lo que definía la intensidad de su conexión?, no lo creía así.

**- Cuando estoy con él…**- dijo buscando los ojos de Seiya **-el tiempo no existe, podría haberlo conocido hace una hora, un día, una semana o un año y estoy segura que la sensación sería la misma-**

Él asintió seriamente

**- ****¿Y cual es esa sensación?-**

Ella recordó esa caminata en la playa, esa tarde en el parque y esa primera caricia, recordó la flor y el abrazo que habían compartido hacía solo unas horas. Nada de lo que había sentido era inventado, era tan real como el amigo que tenía frente a sus ojos.

**- Cuando ****lo miro… realmente lo veo, es como si deseara descubrirse para mí y eso me hace sentir especial, siento que soy importante para otra persona siento que cuando me mira él es feliz, le gusta estar conmigo disfruta de mi compañía, siento que quiere sentirme cerca todo el tiempo…y a mi me gusta todo eso, cuando estoy con él tengo esas ganas de responder a su entrega, quizás estoy equivocada pero ya no puedo evitar sentirme así-**

Seiya negó.

**- No estás equivocada Mina, esto es muy diferente y no creo que debieras**** de recordar el pasado-**

Seiya por un momento tomó atención a algo que se agitaba a su lado izquierdo pero volvió a mirar a Mina tan rápido que ella no se percató pues estaba ensimismada observando a las estrellas pero con una aptitud completamente diferente de la vez anterior.

**- Tú y Serena ****saben por lo que pasé… ¿sabes? hace una semana no podía ni mirar al cielo sin que se me apretara el pecho y creo que lo notaste aquella vez-**

Seiya solo asintió.

**- Ese día me dije a mí misma que nunca volvería a ver el cielo como antes, que algo había cambiado en mí y creo que es verdad. Yo estaba convencida que tarde o temprano el cielo traería eso que**** se había llevado antes de poder darme cuenta, pero ahora entendí que al parecer mi destino no estaba en mirar hacia arriba. Mi camino estaba aquí en la tierra solo tenía que voltear en el momento preciso así que ya no busco respuestas en las estrellas, las respuestas estuvieron aquí todo el tiempo-**

**- ****¿Y cual era la pregunta que te hacías?-**

Ella dudó un momento pues era la segunda vez que le revelaba estos pensamientos a alguien, seguían siendo importantes pero ya no traían a ella tristeza si no que más bien memorias de un pasado próximo pero lejano al mismo tiempo. La primera que vez que se lo había dicho a Thomas se había sentido un poco más ligera, quizás diciéndoselo a Seiya pasaría lo mismo, los dos eran personas de confianza y además no creía que estuviera haciendo algo malo después de todo eran suyos y tenía todo el derecho de compartirlos con quien quisiera.

**- ****¿Porque…porque Yaten no luchó? porque se rindió así de fácil, porque se conformó solo con un par de pláticas sin sentido ¿porque no se esforzó un poco más… por mí?-**

Seiya si bien se encontraba preparado para algo así no dejó de sorprenderse. El mismo había conducido deliberadamente la plática hasta este punto y a estas alturas ya no había retorno.

**- ****¿Y cual fue la respuesta que obtuviste?-**

Mina suspiró y luego mostró una pequeña sonrisa como sintiéndose orgullosa por lo entera que estaba aún considerando el tema del que estaba hablando y además se sentía así por haber resuelto las dudas que le atormentaban por ella misma. Había sido capaz de levantarse y por si eso fuera poco, sacar una lección de vida. Seiya también lo notó así, Mina había cambiado era la viva imagen de que los golpes te enseñan a saber caer.

**- ****¿Sabes cual fue?- **dijo ella al rato**- Que el amor es dolor y temor. **

Seiya le miró perplejo y ella solo asintió

**- ****Es como lo que explicaba Amy hace un rato, son sentimientos opuestos pero que se complementan y lo curioso es que tanto Thomas como Yaten son muy parecidos en ese aspecto, sienten muy parecido. Creo que Yaten tuvo miedo de sentir amor y se retiró antes de experimentarlo, en cambio Thomas tiene miedo de volver a sentirlo porque ya ha conocido su otra cara. Lo de Thomas es entendible… pero lo de Yaten no y si bien esta reflexión me ayudó a comprender su comportamiento creo que no podré aceptarlo. ¿De que sirve un corazón intacto sin rasguños ni cicatrices? ¿De que te sirve el amor si no sabes lo que es sacrificarte, si no sabes lo que es sufrir por él? ¿Crees que yo apreciaría de la misma forma lo que estoy viviendo con Thomas si no hubiera pasado por lo que pasé? ¿Crees que Thomas no atesora nuestros momentos sabiendo que en cualquier minuto se pueden transformar en dolor?... yo se que aceptar que quieres a alguien es difícil pero lo es mucho mas cuando ya has perdido a un ser amado. Por eso es que Thomas es tan valioso para mí y lo respeto mucho, el sigue luchando en cambio Yaten prefirió ahorrarse las molestias-**

Mina había expresado muy detalladamente lo que Seiya pensaba de la situación, miró nuevamente hacia su lado izquierdo y continuo hablando

**- ¿Le odias?-**

Esa pequeña pregunta provocó que Mina arrugara el ceño

**- ¿A quien a Yaten?-**

El afirmó

**- ¡Estás loco como podría! que no le hable o sea distante no quiere decir que lo deteste es solo que pienso que así es mejor, además el tiene a Rei y no deseo que las cosas se compliquen entre ellos por mi culpa… lo único que deseo es que esta vez no tenga temor ¡si yo que soy una cabeza dura aprendo de mis errores! como no hacerlo él ¿verdad?-**

Mina sonrió realmente alegre, esa era la sonrisa de una persona que ha caído muy duro pero que ha sacado fuerzas de flaqueza para ponerse de pie. Esa era la sonrisa de una vencedora y Seiya así lo entendió

**- ¡Hey Mina!- **gritó Lita**- ¡donde te has metido ya es tarde debemos irnos!-**

Ambos se levantaron del suelo y fue primero Mina quien corrió hacia el comedor. Seiya caminó lentamente y antes de doblar hacia ese lugar se detuvo y se recostó en la pared. Sintió al otro lado del pasillo una respiración agitada.

**- Sinceramente no tenía intenciones de que escucharas esta conversación porque era privada y pensé que Mina no estaba en condiciones para hablar de ello pero me ha sorprendido gratamente. Si esto era lo que necesitabas oír****, por mí está bien. Y no te molestes en darme las gracias después de todo el que debería de haber estado hablando aquí con ella del tema eras tú…Yaten-**

* * *

Darien por fin había logrado conciliar el sueño luego de una noche bastante complicada. Los recuerdos de la plática con Serena le perseguían y al caer la noche se intensificaban así que las horas se le iban tratando de sacársela de la cabeza. Finalmente cuando se encontraba agotado y rendido por ese esfuerzo la fatiga le vencía. Cuando oyó que el timbre de su casa sonaba insistentemente supo que sus cortas horas de calma habían terminado. Al levantarse para ir a abrir la puerta se dio cuenta que las cosas no estaban mucho mejor que el día anterior y posiblemente mañana estarían mucho peor. La energía se le iba y a estas alturas ya no podía asegurar cuanto más podría resistirlo. Abrió la puerta y no le extrañó en lo absoluto encontrarse con las Outers, habían venido en grupo y por la forma en la que le observaban claramente no se esperaban verlo de la forma en la que se veía. Él no podía saberlo, hace semanas que no era capaz de mirarse al espejo.

Las hizo pasar con un movimiento de mano y caminó hacia la cocina para servirse un poco de café, haber si con eso podía inyectarle algo de calorías a su cuerpo. Ellas solo le miraban en silencio desplazarse con mucho esfuerzo por el suelo de su casa, odiaba que le miraran así, con lástima, como si no tuviera suficiente con la de Serena. Estaba seguro que alguna de ellas estaba a punto de correr hacia su lado y brindarle el apoyo que ciertamente necesitaba pero que no recibiría.

Se sentó frente a ellas con un tazón de humeante café y esperó a que pronunciaran la primera palabra pues eran ellas las que le visitaban así que algo tendrían que decirle.

**- Príncipe-** dijo Setsuna siendo la primera en romper el hielo**- hemos venido a saber de su estado de salud-**

Él solo sopló su café y bebió calmadamente.

**- ¿La Princesa les ha llevado la noticia?-**

**- No…-** respondió Michiru arrastrando las palabras**- nos enteramos por otros medios-**

Dejó la taza sobre la mesa y cruzó sus piernas. Estaba mal, pero aún conservaba esa postura gallarda y elegante que le caracterizaba. Las Outers no se intimidaban tan fácilmente pero ante él no podían evitar guardar cierta reserva.

**- ¿Y bien sus informantes fueron tan exactos como pensaban****?-**

Haruka arrugó el ceño y afirmó las manos sobre sus rodillas impulsándose un poco hacia delante.

**- Tienes que decirnos la forma en la que podemos ayudarte-**

**- Eso es fácil-** respondió Darien antes incluso de que ella terminara de hablar**- rescindamos el pacto que hicimos, dejen de ocupar de mi energía y ya está-**

La sonrisa nada de gentil en el rostro del Príncipe las sacudió de su asiento. Setsuna se mordió el labio inferior pero guardando la compostura y la tranquilidad que la caracterizaba.

**- Nosotras no sabíamos lo que estábamos causando a su cuerpo jamás fue nuestra intención-**

Asintió para ella.

**- Pues ahora que lo saben termínenos con esto-**

**- Yo no estoy de acuerdo****-**

La voz que salió de Haruka fue firme y cortó en pocos segundos el ambiente. Las demás se giraron para ver a su amiga mientras que Darien solo le observó impávido. Esa declaración no podría haber salido de otra persona que no fuera ella así que no le sorprendió en lo absoluto. Las palabras de Sailor del viento eran como su elemento rápidas y si no estabas preparado te podían noquear.

**- Haruka…-** susurró Michiru sabiendo que quizás era a la única persona a la cual no respondería exaltada. Ella sabía lo perseverante y resuelta que era su compañera pero viéndola en esa postura recia y más gélida que lo normal el pensamiento de que XXX inundó su mente.

**- Tú eres un Rey y sabes perfectamente que los sacrificios están siempre contemplados. La protección de este planeta es fundamental****-**

Los ojos de Michiru se llenaron de lágrimas, mientras que Hotaru clavó su vista en el suelo con los puños cerrados, pero contrario a todo pronóstico fue Setsuna la que se puso de pie exaltada.

**- ¡Por el amor de Dios Haruka es la vida de Darien la que está en juego!-**

Darien tenía una arruga en la frente y la boca cerrada en una línea. Con un leve movimiento y con una mirada más amable le hizo un gesto a Setsuna para que tomara asiento.

**- Y dime Sailor Uranus-** cambiando de la mirada agradable a una mucho más fiera **- contéstame una pregunta ¿Cargarías sobre tu espalda con la vida de una persona?-**

Haruka adquirió una tez más pálida de lo normal y apretó su mandíbula a tal punto que sus diente rechinaron

**- Es una respuesta muy difícil de contestar**- dijo el chico leyendo su reacción

**- Solo estoy velando por la gente de este lugar-**

Él movió la cabeza sin mostrar ningún tipo de expresión

**- ¿Y dime como los protegerás si yo no estoy para hacerlo?-**

**- Tú no morirás Príncipe-** respondió Hotaru en lo que pareció más una súplica. Darien se volvió hacia ella y le sonrió tiernamente. Era demasiado pequeña como para estar presente en este tipo de conversaciones, tan pequeña como su lo era la que habría sido su hija… Se aclaró la garganta que se le había cerrado ante ese pensamiento y se enfocó nuevamente en la rubia.

**- Sé perfectamente ****que al igual que yo no comparten las decisiones que tomó Serena y nadie puede discutir que fui el más perjudicado con ellas. Perdí el amor, el futuro y la vida que me esperaban. Pero en algo creo concordar con ella… su actitud me decepciona-**

Distintas emociones se reflejaron en ese cuatro par de ojos. Rabia, dolor, vergüenza. Sin embargo sus miradas eran opacas, carentes de algo que solo hace un tiempo atrás había estado allí.

**- Tú no lo entiendes-** dijo Haruka al filo de su paciencia

**- Por supuesto que sí-** le rebatió Darien, cosa que aumentó la tensión**- Comparto su enojo, su rabia y su tristeza incluso puedo ver esos sentimientos ahora mismo. Su misión es algo que ha gobernado sus días, han vivido por ella y muerto por ella, pero hay algo que jamás deberían de haber perdido: la esencia de las guerreras que batallan junto a la Princesa y ustedes ya no la tienen. Desde que se separaron de Serena ya no puedo percibirla-**

Las cuatro quedaron mudas de la impresión. Algo muy parecido les había dicho la Reina Serenity, oír lo que Darien tenía que decirles solo hizo más real las palabras de la gran Soberana. Al ver que ellas no pronunciaban palabra Darien volvió a tomar de su café.

**- Serena estuvo aquí hace unos días-**

Eso las sacó de su estado de estupefacción.

**- Quiso brindarme parte de su energía, e****stuvo ahí sentada donde tú mismo estas ahora suplicándome para que le aceptara su ayuda. No lo acepté, pues no puedo permitir que la persona que me puso en esta situación pretenda enmendar sus errores así como así. A pesar de eso…- **depositó la taza lentamente al tiempo quecomprobaba que le estaban escuchando atentamente

**- Su visión de las cosas puede haber cambiado, sus deseos pueden ser completamente distintos a los que tenía cuando estaba conmigo, pero sigue siendo ella, la misma Serena que pone la vida de los demás antes que la suya, la que es capaz de tocar la puerta del hombre al que le rompió el corazón, mirarlo a los ojos y luchar para que le escuchen y le entiendan a pesar de que es conciente que solo encontrará rechazo. Ella no es la mujer de la que me enamoré pero hay algo que nunca la abandonará, que es la lealtad hacia los que alguna vez han estado a su lado ¿Qué hay de ustedes?-**

Esas duras palabras calaron hondo en el corazón de todas ellas. Haruka no resistiéndolo más se puso de pie y le apuntó con un dedo

**- ¿Acaso nos estás reclamando por algo que decidimos hacer en apoyo tuyo?-**

Pero Darien evitó la pregunta insistiendo en su punto

**- ¿Donde estaba tu lealtad conmigo o con Serena?-**

Ninguna fue capaz de contestar a esa pregunta. Haruka caminó de un lugar a otro fuera de sus casillas.

**- ¡Como te atreves! Si lo hicimos fue justamente por eso! Para que supieras que no estabas solo que pensábamos igual que tú, que la decisión de Serena nos afectaba igual que a ti-**

Michiru se puso de pie para controlar a su compañera y prácticamente la arrastró hacia su antiguo lugar. Darien solo guardaba un gran silencio tan seguro de sus palabras como de cualquier otra cosa. Sabía perfectamente que lo que decía era cierto aunque Haruka tardara toda una vida en reconocerlo.

**- No puedes comparar algo que no tiene comparación. ¿Serena dejó de ser Princesa por estar con ese chiquillo? ¿Perdió sus poderes por eso, su capacidad de lucha menguó? ¿No verdad? fue mi vida la que se terminó como yo la conocía fue mi destino el que se desvaneció,**** el de ustedes solo cambió pero aún sigue ahí. Ustedes solo están enfadadas porque Serena no se doblegó ante sus amenazas, ante lo que ustedes querían…yo estoy enfadado porque el amor de mi vida me dejó por otro hombre ¿Alguna similitud? Quizás solo la rabia, en lo que demás respecta hay un mar de diferencias-**

Haruka afirmó sus brazos sobre sus rodillas y colocó allí su cabeza.

**- Nos estás tratando de decir que nos traguemos nuestras propias palabras y volvamos con ella…solo porque tuviste una visión casi apocalíptica. Estas mal-**

La risa de Darien llenó el ambiente.

**- Ciertamente… estoy mal como podrás apreciar. Pero en mi corazón no pesa ningún tipo de remordimiento, los únicos que quizás pude haber tenido ya están saldados ¿Pero que hay con ustedes?-**

**- No vinimos aquí en búsqueda de lecciones de moral sino a saber como podemos ayudarte-**

El semblante de Darien se endureció y arrugó el ceño, trayendo a su mente la plática con Serena y como había terminado.

**- Lo único que necesito es que la Princesa de la Luna y todo lo que tenga que ver con ella desaparezcan de mi vida, eso las incluye a ustedes…devuélvanme la energía que han ocupado de mi y estaremos en paz-**

La rubia alzó la vista y le miró con desidia.

**- Ahora la defiendes**** como se acordó de ti ahora estás de su lado-**

Darien cerró los ojos. La sola insinuación de que estuviera de parte de Serena le ocasionó un malestar en el pecho y una muy desagradable sensación en el estómago. Controló su temperamento pues no estaba dispuesto a perder los estribos con ellas, suficiente había tenido con lo ocurrido hacía unos días.

**- No estoy de su lado y nunca podré estarlo. Soy su exnovio, el que la iba a acompañar toda la vida, al que abandonó. Pero ustedes eran sus guerreras ligaron su vida a la de la Princesa, no a la del Rey o cualquiera que esté con ella. Ustedes mezclaron un asunto de lealtad que tendría que ser objetivo con uno personal y no se como me sentiría si mis guerreros hubieran hecho eso. A lo mejor me sentiría igual de desilusionado que ella. Así que la cuestión es esta: puedo despreciar todo lo que quiera a Serena porque prácticamente es mi derecho pero ustedes…no se si alguna vez lo tuvieron-**

No se escuchó nada más después de eso, ni exclamaciones ni reproches, nada.

**- Nosotras…-** susurró Haruka

Darien alzó la mano para que se callara verdaderamente le estaba dando dolor de cabeza todo el asunto. Uranus se mordió la lengua.

**- Se perfectamente como piensas Haruka pero quizás deberías analizar en cambiar el vocablo "nosotros" a "yo", si mal no recuerdo tus amigas también tienen voz-**

Haruka se silenció y volteó a sus amigas que estaban con la mirada pegada a sus zapatos. Darien de pronto se sintió muy cansado y con un esfuerzo sobre humano se puso de pie.

**- Ahora que está todo dicho y que tienen bastante material que analizar les pediría que se retiraran. Como les dije anteriormente deseo que todo lo relacionado con Serena tome un rumbo distinto al mío y mientras más lejano sea mucho mejor-**

La sailor del viento fue la primera en salir de la habitación que de pronto se había hecho demasiado pequeña. Michiru le siguió no sin antes dar un vistazo al Príncipe. Setsuna y Hotaru caminaron juntas y se detuvieron delante de Darien-

**- Darien yo…-** dijo Hotaru pareciendo la niña frágil que en realidad era. Puso una de sus manos sobre su cabello y lo acarició suavemente

**- No tienes nada que decir aún si estás equivocada no podría juzgarte de todas las personas del mundo serías la única a la cual no podría condenar-**

Miró solemnemente a Setsuna

**- Deberías preocuparte por ella. Estas cosas no las debería de vivir una pequeña-**

Hotaru arrugó el ceño

**- Soy una sailor Scout soy fuerte- **

Darien sintió un pequeño calor dentro de su pecho, hacía tanto tiempo que no se enternecía que ya había olvidado lo que era. Al verla allí frente a él con una resolución así de grande quiso por un momento tener a su hija entre sus brazos.

**- Lo sé, eres tan fuerte como lo era Rini-**

La alusión a su vieja amiga hizo que los ojos se le nublaran. Se atrevió a alcanzar la mano de Darien y la apretó delicadamente como si con eso pudiera hacerle llegar directo al alma que ambos compartían el mismo dolor, el mismo pesar. Y Darien lo entendió.

* * *

Seiya y Serena caminaban de vuelta de casa de Rei. Este había insistido en dejarla en la puerta de su hogar, después de todo nuevamente corrían peligro. Y además se sentía terriblemente culpable por lo que había ocurrido entre él y Yaten y necesitaba desahogarse con aquella persona con la cual siempre podía contar.

**- bombom… creo que hice algo malo-**

Ella le miró extrañada. El hacer travesuras era normal en él y no lo consideraba como algo malo.

**- ¿De quien te burlaste esta vez?-**

Pero no dijo nada de eso

**- No se trata de una broma si no que realmente creo que hice algo que no estuvo bien-**

Serena le dio un tironcito a su brazo.

**- ¡Hey a mi me lo puedes decir! te prometo que no te juzgaré-**

Eso le hizo sentir mejor, así que suspiró y descargó con todo.

**- Hoy platiqué con Mina****, hace días que quería saber como estaba y bueno… estábamos en eso cuando me di cuenta que Yaten nos oía detrás de una pared… no le dije a Mina y dejé que ella siguiera hablando y que mi hermano siguiera escuchando. Quería darle una lección a Yaten y ahora él sabe cosas de Mina que eran privadas y sin contar lo mucho que le debe de haber afectado todo lo que dijo de él. Creo que me equivoqué-**

Serena arrugó el ceño. Esto no era un comportamiento propio de Seiya

**- ****¿Crees?-** dijo ella en tono recriminatorio, pero al momento se calmó no era la idea actuar así además con solo mirar su rostro podía saber que estaba arrepentido

**- ****Eso no ha estado bien Seiya pero no te diré nada porque ya te sientes lo suficientemente culpable. ¿Dime las cosas que te contó Mina fueron muy comprometedoras? por ejemplo Yaten se enteró de cómo la encontraste ese día en mi casa…porque eso no le gustará-**

Hizo memoria.

**- Que yo recuerde ella no dijo nada que la hiciera parecer frágil al contrario… pero de igual forma Yaten sabe cosas. Yo pensé que eso lo ayudaría a pensar mejor en todo lo que ha estado haciendo últimamente pero creo que resultó peor…**** si hubieras visto su rostro-**

No debía de imaginarlo mucho pues Serena había visto la cara de angustia con la que Yaten cargaba constantemente. No hacía falta enrostrarle a Seiya eso.

**- ****Pero por otro lado ahora sabe como piensa Mina… aunque hubiera sido mucho mejor que se lo dijera él-**

Él suspiró

**- Lo sé pero eso no va a suceder y menos ahora… ¿sabes? creo que Mina realmente lo ha olvidado-**

Eso no era una sorpresa para Serena, bastaba con estar cinco minutos con Mina para darse cuenta que sus sentimientos hacia Thomas crecían más y más.

**- ****Y en tiempo record- **agregó al rato

**- Si y eso es gracias**** a Thomas ella misma me lo dijo, ha usado palabras muy lindas para referirse a él, me confesó que…-**

Pero Serena puso su mano libre sobre su boca. Quería saber pero prefería que Mina se lo comentara. Al parecer Seiya no podía dejar de compartir todo con ella. Eso le causó ternura pero se concentró en la plática. A ella vino la mirada ausente que Thomas había puesto en la mañana y en como Mina había evitado que lo notaran los demás.

**- Creo****-** dijo Serena**- que si le preguntaras a Thomas por ella te diría lo mismo, creo que esos dos se encontraron en el tiempo exacto, hay algo en él… su vida no ha sido solo sonrisas y bromas eso te lo aseguro-**

**- m…**** puede ser. Mina me dio a entender eso así pero no quise ahondar en el tema y curiosamente me dijo algo parecido, que ambos habían volteado en el momento preciso para encontrarse-**

Eso era interesante pero la estaba distrayendo del tema principal.

**- ****sisi pero nos estamos desviando del tema, has hecho algo que esta muy mal Seiya cuando alguien te confía algo lo guardas para ti y no lo utilizas para dar lecciones-**

El se entristeció nuevamente.

**- bombom lo sé ¿Qué debo hacer?-**

Difícil pregunta- pensó Serena. Siguieron caminando en silencio mientras Seiya aguardaba por una respuesta.

**- Si esto hubiera pasado hace una semana habría sido mucho peor… ahora rea****lmente no se si a Mina le afecte que Yaten sepa todo esto y sinceramente no deseo arruinarle su felicidad con temas del pasado-**

**- Discúlpame bombom no era mi intención-**

No podía enojarse con él así que soltó su mano y lo rodeó con ambos brazos.

**- No es a mí a q****uien tienes que pedir disculpas tarde o temprano tendrás que contárselo a Mina. Ahora quien está mal es Yaten-**

Así unidos en ese abrazo aspiraron la brisa nocturna y aunque no revelaron que era lo que ocupaba sus mentes, los dos estaban preocupados por lo mismo.

**- La vida da vueltas demasiado rápido ¿no crees**** bombom? hace una semana era Mina quien estaba derrotada, mira como están las cosas ahora-**

**- Si y ninguno de los dos buscó hacer sentir así al otro. Mi opinión es que en las cosas del corazón tú puedes ser víctima y responsable a la vez-**

Seiya pensó en eso y vaya que estuvo de acuerdo.

**- Eso es cierto… y no hemos considerado la otra arista de esta historia: Rei-**

Eso si que era un problema… su amiga Rei. Se veía muy fuerte y resistente pero en realidad era vulnerable como cualquier chica y seguramente el comportamiento de Yaten la estaba lastimando, quizás debería hablar con ella hacía tiempo que no platicaban ¿Pero que le diría? Ningún consejo sería efectivo mientras que el principal involucrado no se dignara a aclarar las cosas.

**- ¿Sabes? estamos conversando solo en base a suposiciones, en base a lo que pensamos porque Yaten jamás nos ha dicho como se siente con todo esto y mientras eso no pase todos nuestro****s esfuerzos son en vano-**

**- Si…****-** dijo Seiya moviendo lentamente su cabeza**- creo que hablaré con mi hermanito. Me comporté como un idiota con él y yo no soy así-**

Seiya arrugó el ceño y Serena puso el dedo índice sobre su frente para retirar de su rostro esa expresión.

**- Muy cierto**** tú no sueles hacer esas cosas ¿Que es lo que te enfurece tanto de todo esto?-**

Él capturó su mano y la sostuvo tiernamente. Serena solo esperó a que él ordenara sus ideas.

**- Verás me desagrada la gente mentirosa pero me enfurece aún más los que se mienten a sí mismos****, como si todo el mundo fuera igual de ciegos y tontos que ellos-**

Serena se cruzó de brazos

**- Yo no soy tonta Yaten nunca me ha podido engañar-**

No pudo evitar acercar a su novia a su pecho y abrazarla.

**- Lo se mi amor y he ahí el punto: Yaten no engaña a nadie solo a sí mismo y eso me está fastidiando más y más-**

Serena se recargó en su pecho y suspiró.

**- ****¿Y en donde queda Rei en toda esta historia…? no deseo ver a otra de mis amigas sufriendo-**

El enmarcó el rostro de Serena con ambas manos. Era inevitable que terminaran platicando de su historia.

**- Cuando uno quiere a una persona que ya ha ****sentido algo por otra corres riesgos, el riesgo de que esos sentimientos afloren de vez en cuando de distintas formas, como cuando se te viene a la cabeza un recuerdo o cuando lo ves-**

_Esto ya no se trataba solo de Rei-_ pensó Serena. Esto también tenía que ver con su conversación de la mañana. Lo miró intensamente.

**- ****¿Y como se soporta eso?-**

Seiya sonrió y depositó un tierno beso sobre sus labios. Había estado pensando sobre esto en la mañana, era lo que había faltado decirle.

**- Amar a alguien en parte es estar convencido que ese amor logrará penetrar aún más hondo en el corazón del ser amado, si tu no crees en tus propios sentimientos es imposible que le puedas transmitir esa confianza al otro y no es un tema de soportar****, es un tema de entender que tu ser amado tuvo antes otra vida pero que forma parte del pasado y que en el presente está contigo, si te eligió a ti es por algo y tienes todo un futuro para demostrarle que no se equivocó en su elección-**

Analizó su propia historia con la de Yaten, pero ella no era como él ¿cierto?...quizás solo un poco.

**- ****A veces es complicado borrar el pasado de raíz-**

Él acarició su rostro.

**- ¿Quién habla de olvidar?, uno debe aprender a desprenderse del pasado pero no a olvidarlo****. Lo que fuimos antes es lo que nos define ahora, quizás si no nos hubiéramos equivocado en el pasado jamás habríamos aprendido a no cometer ese error en el presente-**

Lo abrazó maravillándose con el enorme corazón del hombre que amaba, tan grande que incluso le estaba diciendo que no olvidara el pasado, que no olvidara su vida con Darien…sino que aprendiera de ella. Sintió los latidos de su pecho, ese era el corazón por el que ella vivía, solo por ese.

**- ¿Es por eso que no has preguntado como me fue con Darien verdad****?...tú en el fondo has** **decidido…-**

A Serena le costaba encontrar las palabras para definir específicamente cual había sido la determinación de Seiya. Éste sonrió al ver el rostro de confusión de la chica y aún abrazados buscó su mejilla para acariciarla.

**- Me encantaría saber lo que Darien y tú se dijeron pero no voy a remover heridas del pasado solo para satisfac****er mi curiosidad o para probarme a mí mismo lo que quiera que mi estúpido cerebro quiera probar. Te amo más que eso y por sobre cualquier deseo mío siempre estarán los tuyos. Me has cambiado bombom a niveles que ni yo mismo logro comprender y si eso me ha sucedido a mí ¿porque no ha de sucederle a mi hermano también?-**

Ella apretujó su mejilla en la mano de su novio. Esta nueva revelación le hacía sentir un inmenso orgullo por él. Hacía solo un tiempo no podían ni hablar de este tema sin discutir y gritarse de por medio y ahora lo platicaban y lo analizaban tranquilamente, como siempre debió ser.

**- Eres muy optimista Seiya ****¿Realmente crees que Rei consiga que Yaten la vea solo a ella?-**

_Optimista-_ pensó Seiya. No era un adjetivo que lo caracterizara hacía unos meses atrás y definitivamente ella no lo habría llamado así si lo hubiera visto sumergido en esa tristeza tan profunda que solo se había disipado en cuanto la vio marchar hacia sus brazos… no, no era optimista por sí solo, Serena le había devuelto la fe, la fe en que cosas más increíbles si pueden suceder. Acercó su cabeza y descansó su frente en la de ella.

**- He visto milagros producirse ante mis ojos… el hecho de que esté junto a ti en esta linda noche sosteniendo tu ****rostro y sintiendo tu calidez ya es un milagro… si se ha hecho posible lo que parecía realmente imposible entonces sí, soy optimista-**

Ella en un impulso lo besó lentamente. Seiya siempre le daba más crédito del que merecía, para ella la constancia y la entrega total de su amado habían sido fundamentales en su historia. El amor incondicional era la columna vertebral de todo esto. Se separó de sus labios y le sonrió.

**- Si tú no hubieras luchado, si no hubieras creído en este amor más allá de toda lógica, más allá de la distancia, más allá del destino ****el milagro no se hubiera realizado. Creo en los milagros, pero este se logró solo gracias a ti-**

Seiya la tomó por la cintura y la levantó del suelo. Serena se aferró a su cuello y rió eufórica.

**- ****¿Y en donde quedas tu en toda la historia? ¿Acaso me olvidaste, acaso mataste nuestro amor? ¡Claro que no! lo alimentaste día a día hasta que fue tan grande que ya no entró dentro de tu pecho y tuviste que sacarlo de allí. ¡Tú eres una luchadora bombom! valiente al igual que Mina y al igual que Rei. Tú defendiste nuestro amor con coraje, con el mismo coraje con el que Mina se ha levantado y con el mismo coraje con el que Rei se aferra a la esperanza. Creo en ti y también creo en ellas-**

Se sentía tan bien estar entre sus brazos, no podía explicarlo pero sabía que era el lugar correcto, él la dejó nuevamente en el suelo y ella con uno de sus dedos rozó suavemente las comisuras de su boca.

**- Cada vez que pienso que de tus labios ha salido lo más bello que he escuchado**** alguna vez, vienes y lanzas algo mucho más hermoso que lo anterior ¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿Cómo puedo enamorarme de ti cada día más?-**

Obviamente Seiya no perdió la oportunidad de fanfarronear ante su novia. Alzó una ceja pagado de sí mismo.

**- Si tú supieras… tengo reservado unas cuantas cosas más**** solo para ti-**

Ella cruzó los brazos tratando de parecer indiferente a su comentario.

**- ****¿Y cuando piensas decírmelas?-**

Seiya la atrajo para sí y recordó lo que Mina le había dicho hacía solo un momento; el tiempo no era importante, no cuando lo pasas mirando los ojos de la persona que amas, escuchando su risa, aspirando su aroma o besando sus labios.

**- ****¿Para que apresurarnos? tú y yo tenemos la eternidad completa-**

* * *

La semana había pasado rápido, Serena y sus amigos se enfrentaban ya a sus primeras evaluaciones en la escuela. Extrañamente Mina no había vuelto a ser acosada por Alphonse aunque siempre se mantenían alerta. Uno de ellos se encargaba de que Mina llegara a salvo tanto a la escuela como a casa aunque muchas veces eso no había sido necesario pues Thomas quien estaba tanto o más preocupado que sus amigos hacía las labores de guardaespaldas. Esto molestaba a Mina, pero solo en lo superficial. Que sus amigos se preocuparan por ella le hacía sentir querida y que lo hiciera Thomas era la gloria. Ahora estaban todos reunidos en una sala después de clases. Amy se había ofrecido a hacerles un repaso para el examen del día siguiente. Serena estaba en la fila de adelante escuchando atentamente pues era su única esperanza de sacar una buena nota.

**- ¿Entonces ha quedado clara esa parte chicos?-**

Todos asintieron serios pero Serena tenía una cara que era para ponerse a llorar. Amy se acercó a su banco y le sonrió

**- Sere si no entiendes dímelo ¿si?-**

Ella dudó y vio a sus amigos que estaban sentados atrás-

**- Es que no quiero que se atrasen por mi culpa-**

Los demás se enternecieron, Serena siempre sería Serena una pésima alumna pero una gran amiga. Lita la miró.

-** Todos estamos aquí porque no entendemos Sere, así que mientras más repasemos es mejor-**

Pero ella aún no se convencía-

**- No deseo que Amy se aburra de mí-**

Amy le sonrió jamás podría sentirse aburrida de ayudar a sus amigos y menos a ella-

**- No seas tontita bombom nadie se aburriría de ti-** le dijo Seiya desde su asiento**- ¿verdad Amy?-**

**- Claro**** que no, así que solo pregunta-**

Ella sonrió y le señaló que ejercicio necesitaba repasar. En cuanto Amy se dio vuelta para escribir en la pizarra todos se hundieron en los cuadernos para anotar incluso los suspiros de su amiga. El único que no necesitaba estar allí era Taiki y sin embargo era el más atento, pero no por la misma razón que sus amigos lo hacía simplemente por la satisfacción de oír la dulce voz de Amy. Se veía adorable enseñando, la forma paciente en la que soportaba las miles de dudas de sus amigos y las palabras simples que empleaba para que la entendieran era… encantador. Esa era la cosa, se sentía encantado de verla, de oírla, de pensarla.

**- ¿Taiki?- **

Él alzó las cejas sorprendido cuando se dio cuenta que Amy le estaba hablando.

**- ¿Si?-**

Ella ladeó su cabeza

**- ¿Hay algo que no comprendas?-**

Seiya rodó los ojos mientras esperaba esa respuesta. Por supuesto que su hermano entendía absolutamente todo, era el Einstein del siglo XXI así que esa pregunta estaba completamente demás. El que estuviera presente en este repaso era exclusivamente por Amy, la única que al parecer no se daba cuenta era ella. Serena le dio un vistazo a su novio y arrugó el ceño. Eso quería decir en palabras "no vayas a decir nada incómodo que los avergüence". ¡Rayos! bombom lo había descubierto así que terminó de completar su ejercicio. Taiki observó a Amy embobado, se veía tan linda con anteojos…

**- ¿Taiki?-**

Pero él estaba sumido en sus pensamientos. Yaten quien estaba sentado a su lado respiró completamente desganado.

**- É****l lo entiende todo Amy, gracias- **

Al escuchar la voz de su hermano Taiki reaccionó, le miró extrañado

**- Te estaban hablando y como parecías un zombie respondí por ti-**

Amy le dedicó una sonrisa y nuevamente se perdió en su mundo personal

**- ¿Ah? ¿Qué decías?-**

Yaten bufó

**- ¡Dios que te pasa! Parece que te han sacado el cerebro-**

Él solo miró la cara molesta de su hermano y sonrió. No era precisamente su cerebro el afectado.

**- Te estoy ofendiendo y te ríes…realmente estas mal-**

**- Al contrario hermano-** dijo él-** estoy mejor que nunca-**

Mina levantó su mano para hacer una pregunta y Yaten miró hacia la ventana. Ni siquiera podía verla sin recordar la conversación que había escuchado a escondidas. Se sentía profundamente culpable por eso, pero además… gracias a esa información se había enterado de los -_hasta el momento_- antiguos sentimientos de Mina y también había ganado el dolor de cabeza más potente de su vida junto con la crisis de pánico más grande jamás vista. El corazón le palpitó más rápido que el de un colibrí y su rostro había pasado del púrpura a lo traslúcido en fracción de segundos pero después de todo no era para menos, lo que siempre había querido saber, lo que siempre había anhelado escuchar había llegado con semanas de retraso. Nunca había sentido tanto odio como en ese instante, odió a la vida y a su persona pero lo peor no había terminado allí pues ese solo había sido el comienzo de su calvario.

La pregunta que se había hecho Mina no lo dejaba en paz y lo perseguía como una sombra ¿Por qué no había luchado por ella? ¿Por qué no se había esforzado más? ¿Por qué en su tiempo pensó que había tomado la mejor decisión y sin embargo ahora no podía dormir pensando en ello? ¿Quería a Rei realmente o solo había elegido el camino más seguro? Su control estaba llegando a un límite y tenía ganas de desaparecer, todas esas preguntas rondaban su cabeza y no le dejaban dormir. Lo único que deseaba era descubrir que era lo que realmente quería y no lastimar a nadie en el camino, aunque ya lo estaba haciendo y eso lo torturaba, realmente lo hacía. Rei estaba muy extraña y no era para menos… no había sido capaz de explicar aún su comportamiento de aquel día en su casa. Lo estaba arruinando absolutamente todo, la relación con su hermano estaba quebrada, Rei estaba sufriendo y sus amigos ya estaban sintiendo la presión. Ya casi no tocaban ciertos temas en su presencia. En conclusión estaba hundido tan profundamente que solo un milagro lo sacaría de allí.

Oyó nuevamente la voz de Mina y cuando pensó que ya no podía sentirse peor la vio reír. Y no era una risa cualquiera era "esa risa", la que mostraba cada vez que estaba cerca de Thomas. Cada vez eran más comunes y más hermosas también. ¿Si alguna vez le hubiera sonreído así se habría dado cuenta de lo que ella sentía?... probablemente no, había tenido la verdad en sus narices y no la había visto. Y ahí era cuando surgía la duda más grande que habitaba su cabeza ¿Esos sentimientos que Mina había tenido estaban completamente en el pasado?... era una pregunta de la cual podían desprenderse millones más

Enfocó bien su vista y ahí estaba otra vez esa risa feliz, despreocupada y demoledora. Miró hacia la puerta y claro… he ahí la explicación. Thomas estaba en la puerta de la sala hablando con Amy. Sintió un pinchazo en el corazón y quiso retirarse pero no lo haría. Ya suficiente tenía con su propia lástima, no deseaba que los demás también se sintieran así hacia él. Escuchó más atentamente lo que estaba pasando.

**- ¿As****í que puedo unirme a la clase? prometo no molestar, además estas materias ya las he visto y puedo ayudarlos. Soy un excelente profesor ¿verdad Mina?-**

Ella abrió la boca para reclamar pero sus amigos la fulminaron con la mirada.

**- ¡Así que de eso se trataba!-** gritó Serena**- con razón no tenías nada que preguntar eso no es justo!-**

Ella se enfurruño en su puesto pues odiaba ser la única a la cual le costaba la escuela. Mina la miró con cara de disculpa mientras Seiya se partía de la risa.

**- ****¡Lo siento Sere! es que el otro día estaba tan desesperada que fui a la biblioteca a buscar unos libros y Thomas me vio y se ofreció a enseñarme eso es todo. Y si -** dijo ella media sonrojada- **es un excelente profesor-**

**- Su método de aprendizaje debe ser interesante- **dijo Seiya riendo**- de dar algo a cambio por cada cosa aprendida me pregunto que será….-**

Serena olvidó su enojo tan rápido como había llegado y se unió a su novio para molestar a Mina, era su venganza

**- ¡Oh yo también quiero saber****!- **

Thomas solo reía divertidísimo ante la escena. Luego se concentro en ella. Se veía tan bella cuando se molestaba y más aún cuando la molestaban con él, eso lo hacía sentir una extraña emoción en el pecho, le gustaba que sus amigos supieran de su cercanía y le gustaba que ella no lo negara.

**- ¡Ya chicos no nos desconcentremos!, Thomas toma asiento pero debes prometer que no desconcertarás a Mina-**

**- ¡Hey que les pasa!-** gritó Mina**- ¡que todos piensan hablar de mi como si yo no estuviera presente!-**

**- La venganza es un plato que se sirve frío- **susurró Lita riendo

**- ****¡Así es! eso te pasa por hacer trampa!-**

Serena recuperó su alegría.

**- Prometo no estorbar-** respondió Thomas estirando su palma para sellar el juramento. Amy asintió. Él caminó hacia el asiento junto a Mina, se sentó y depositó un tierno beso en la frente de la chica.

**- Hola preciosa-**

Si bien Mina estaba furiosa por como Thomas siempre buscaba la forma de hacerla pasar vergüenza al escuchar solo esas dos palabras el enojo desapareció. Y no solo era la expresión sino que la forma en que lo decía era lo cautivante. Había tanto en ese tono de voz, en su mirada en sus gestos que en varias ocasiones la abrumaba.

**- Estás rompiendo tu promesa-** respondió a ella de forma pícara**- así que no deberías de hacer ni decir cosas que me desconcentren-**

**- Ajá-** dijo mirándola de la misma forma, ella pestañeó jugando al mismo juego

**- Y tampoco deberías mirarme así-**

Él no hizo caso

**- ¿Por qué****? ¿Acaso no te gusta? ¿O te gusta demasiado?-**

_Si-_ quiso decir pero ella solo rió

**- Eres un tonto ¿Sabías?-**

Amy les dio una mirada seria

**- Lo sentimos-** dijo Thomas

Mina copió lo que su amiga estaba explicando en la pizarra. Se sentía muy orgullosa de entender esta materia y de verdad eso era gracias a Thomas. La había impulsado a seguir adelante y aún cuando muchas veces se había rendido él le recordaba que ella era capaz de todo si se lo proponía y poco a poco sus esfuerzos estaban rindiendo frutos. Vio en su escritorio un pedazo de papel. Era de Thomas cuando lo leyó no pudo evitar sonreír.

_- Me siento orgulloso de ti- _

Escribió y lo pasó al chico

_- ¿Sabes? yo también lo estoy…__y gracias, no habría podido sin ti-_

El lo leyó y se quedó pensando en algo que Mina no pudo descifrar. Deslizó el lápiz por la hoja y se lo devolvió

_- Eso no es así, eres capaz de hacer cualquier cosa…aunque me gusta creer que es por mí-_

Mina lo leyó y Thomas se lo arrebató antes de contestar. Garabateó otra cosa.

_- Mañana después de tu examen saldremos a celebrar-_

Ella arrugó el ceño y respondió

_- ¿Que es lo que celebraremos?-_

_- T__ú nota preciosa porque mañana nosotros triunfaremos-_

El le sonrió tan calidamente que Mina solo asintió sin reclamar. Que importaba que Thomas no le hubiera preguntado si podía salir o no, si quería salir o no, que importaba si realmente obtenía buenos resultados en el bendito examen. Ese "nosotros" era lo único que valía la pena.

* * *

Amy estaba terminando de arreglar el salón que habían ocupado para hacer ese repaso. Sus amigos se habían deshecho en agradecimientos por lo que ellos consideraron el mejor repaso de sus vidas pero obviamente ella no lo hacía por el reconocimiento es más, mientras más anónima mucho mejor. No le gustaba fanfarronearse frente a los demás por su capacidad para comprender las cosas, solo era uno de las muchas virtudes que poseía. Se sentó en el pupitre y terminó de anotar unas fórmulas cuando escuchó un pequeño ruido. Cuando levantó la vista se encontró con un exquisito y humeante café pero lo que más le agradó fue su acompañamiento. Sonrió sorprendida y nerviosa a la vez-

**- Sé que no es de los mejores cafés de la ciudad y claramente no estamos en el lugar adecuado pero por algo se debe comenzar-**

Taiki no supo realmente como esas palabras habían salido de su boca, simplemente fluyeron. Amy abrió los ojos, obviamente no se esperaba esto. Le había parecido bastante raro que Taiki se hubiera presentado a la clase especial considerando que era el único chico de la escuela que podía igualarla en inteligencia y cuando lo vio ahí pensó en no seguir ¿Qué pasaba si algo que decía no estaba correcto o no explicaba bien una materia? los demás quizás no se darían cuenta pero Taiki si, pero tan pronto como empezó a hablar se dedicó a escuchar atentamente, nunca hizo un gesto reprobatorio nunca opinó distinto, solo estuvo allí en silencio mirándola como si fuera el mayor de los espectáculos. Y ahora estaba frente a ella esperando a que dijera algo mientras que su cabeza no era capaz de idear una respuesta digna de su inteligencia.

**- Yo…eh…yo…-**

El chico sintió que quizás se había equivocado. No debería de haber sido tan impulsivo, pero es que deseaba tanto estar siquiera un momento en su compañía

**- Si tienes cosas que hacer podemos dejarlo para otro día-**

El rostro de Taiki era de funeral y en cuanto se comenzaba a retirar sintió alrededor de su muñeca el agarre de una pequeña mano. Ese simple gesto paralizó su corazón.

**- ¡Espera!-** le dijo Amy dándose cuenta de lo que su balbuceo había hecho pensar al chico**- es solo que pensé que estaba sola que todos se habían ido a estudiar. Me… me encantaría tomar este rico café contigo-**

Y el rostro que hacía un minuto era el de la misma muerte se iluminó como si hubieran encendido cien reflectores y todos apuntaran a él.

**- ¿Quieres que vayamos a otro lugar?, solo estoy anotando unas cosas y termino en…-**

**- No te preocupes, podemos platicar en cualquier sitio-**

Taiki tomó una silla y se colocó frente a ella.

**- ¿Y que anotas? Si se puede saber…-**

¡Dios se estaba comportando como un chiquillo curioso!, pero todo lo que hacía Amy extrañamente le interesaba. Ella sonrió mientras escribía pausadamente

**- Estoy anotando aquellas partes de la materia que cuestan a cada uno de los chicos, así cuando necesiten otra vez de mi ayuda reforzaré especialmente eso. Tal vez te parezca una tontería…-**

Era tan buena…no podría haber otra palabra más completa ni precisa para definirla. Simplemente eso.

**- No es una tontería al contrario me parece muy considerado de tu parte-**

Se mantuvieron en silencio un momento, ella a ratos tomaba de su café y lo saboreaba como si fuera lo más apetitoso del mundo, o era una gran mentirosa o realmente le agradaba por algo más. A Taiki le gustaba pensar en la segunda opción.

**- ¿Taiki puedo hacerte una pregunta?-** dijo Amy alzando la cabeza del cuaderno

**- Si lo que quieras-**

Ella asintió

**-¿A que has venido a mi clase**** de repaso?-**

Quizás no debería de haberle dicho que preguntara cualquier cosa… ¿Qué respondería?, estaba en un aprieto, lo descubriría, se daría cuenta que solo había ido a mirarla

**- ¿Hay algo que no entiendas y deseas preguntármelo?-**

El abrió la boca

**- ¡Eh… si osea no!… no es que no quiera preguntártelo es que lo entiendo… tampoco quiero que pienses que soy soberbio es solo que ya había estudiado y…-** respiró como si acabara de correr los cien metros planos**- ¿tiene alguna importancia el motivo porque que haya venido hoy?-**

Ella lo miró con un poco de burla.

**- mm…no es solo que eres el único que me faltaba anotar en el cuaderno-**

Taiki se sonrojó. Había balbuseado pensando en que Amy estaba cuestionando su presencia allí y solo era para completar su información-

**- Oh-** dijo él más recuperado**- ¿te puedo hacer una confesión?-**

**- Claro-**

Él sonrió como para sí mismo

**- Tengo la tendencia a comportarme como un tonto cada vez que hablo contigo. Es algo que simplemente me nace y no lo puedo evitar, e****s bastante molesto y vergonzoso-**

Amy tomó el café que el chico le había dado y jugó con la taza.

**- A mi no me tienes que demostrar que siempre estas preparado para decir lo justo o comportarte como debería ser. Es en esos momentos en los que puedo ver al Taiki de verdad así que por favor no dejes de ser así cuando estas conmigo. Es lindo pensar que te comportas así solo ante mi presencia y más aún que lo admitas-**

Ella sonrió un tanto avergonzada de lo que había dicho pero en cambio Taiki la miraba seriamente y Amy sintió el peso de esa mirada

**- No tienes que pensar ****nada porque sinceramente es así…eres especial Amy y deseo que realmente me conozcas-**

Amy sonrió abiertamente y como le sucedía en todas las ocasiones en que ella lo deleitaba con su sonrisa, se perdió por un momento que podría haber sido muy corto o muy largo.

**- ¿Taiki?-** dijo ella al rato

**- ¿Eh?-**

Le había hecho una pregunta pero él solo la observaba como ido. El corazón de Amy se agitó pues ahora sabía de la propia boca del chico que esa actitud la adoptaba solo con ella, se sintió enormemente especial pues esa mirada contemplativa provocaba en su pecho más que cualquier palabra bonita. Taiki pestañeó volviendo a la realidad

**- Te estaba preguntando por Yaten ¿sabes lo que le sucede?, últimamente está muy extraño. El había cambiado mucho desde su regreso pero estos últimos días… es como si estuviera viendo al Yaten de antes-**

Taiki puso los pies sobre la tierra. No solo le gustaba la compañía de Amy por razones obvias, sino que además sentía que era la única persona con la cual tenía la libertad y al mismo tiempo la conexión suficiente para analizar los problemas que lo rodeaban desde un punto de vista objetivo. Los pensamientos de Amy le hacían entender las cosas desde otra perspectiva y le ayudaban mucho a la hora de poder ver y comprender lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

**- El ha estado muy deprimido desde esa vez que discutió con Serena y Seiya. Tengo entendido que c****on ella pudo arreglar las cosas pero con nuestro hermano… están más distanciados que nunca y es a Yaten a quien le afecta más. Seiya tiene a Serena, es su sostén cualquier problema que tenga es mucho más tolerable porque es su incondicional, pero en cambio Yaten…-**

Amy arrugó el ceño

**- Pero Yaten tiene a Rei ¿no? por lo que tengo entendido ellos se han seguido viendo-**

Se escucharon voces en el pasillo pero se acallaron en un par de minutos. Taiki sostuvo la barbilla con una de sus manos

**- Yo no sé realmente hasta que punto esa relación o no relación se va a sostener y me da ****mucho miedo que cuando lo inevitable pase sean muchas más las personas lastimadas-**

**- ¿Tú te refieres al día en el que Yaten se de cuenta que siempre ha sentido algo profundo por Mina verdad?-**

Él solo asintió

**- No es que yo sea adivina- **dijo Amy**- las cosas se pueden ocultar solo hasta cierto punto y ese punto ya pasó para Yaten. Yo creo que las palabras que Serena le dijo ese día calaron muy fuerte dentro de él pero solo en ese momento se dio cuenta que efectivamente tenía sentimientos reales hacia Mina-**

**- ¿Como puede haber tardado tanto tiempo en reconocerlo? cuando Seiya y yo platicamos con él se veía tan decidido tan seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, no hubo ningún argumento ni de Seiya ni mío que lo hicieran dudar. Yo realmente creí que Mina era parte de su pasado-**

Taiki se veía muy preocupado y Amy quiso decir algo para aliviarlo pero solo se le ocurrió lo mejor en estos casos, que era platicar con la verdad.

**- Yo pienso que todos vivimos con algo que nos desagrada de nosotros mismos y tenemos dos alternativa****s que son el cambiar lo que está mal o aprender a convivir con ello. Creo que Yaten escogió la segunda opción, hubo algo dentro de él que no le permitió apostar por Mina, debe ser algo muy doloroso pero el miedo a arriesgarse y cambiarlo fue mucho más, así que la única forma que encontró de defenderse de sus propios sentimientos fue negándolos-**

Taiki asintió comprendiendo la analogía

**- ****¿Y todo eso lo concluyes solo con observar a una persona? Eres increíble Amy-**

Ella se sonrojó y luego sonrió

**- Por tu reacción veo que acerté-**

Recordó la plática con sus hermanos aquella en la que los tres revelaron parte de sus sentimientos que venía guardando desde hace mucho.

**- Yaten nos comentó que tiene mucho miedo de sufrir y de acabar como Seiya, de perder las fuerzas,**** de no querer seguir adelante. Según él su umbral del dolor es más pequeño que el de nuestro hermano-**

Amy pensó eso por un momento y luego meneó la cabeza.

**- ****Discúlpame Taiki pero eso yo no lo creo. Como puedes decir "yo solo tolero esto" cuando en tu vida no has tenido que soportar aún nada-**

Si ponías en una balanza eso con la vida de Seiya obviamente no había comparación…

**- Quizás para Yaten el ver a Seiya así de mal l****e afectó profundamente-**

Ella asintió entendiendo ese sentimiento a la perfección pues todo su círculo de amigo se había hecho cargo de al menos una parte de esos terribles momentos.

**- Todos nosotros vivimos de alguna forma lo que pasó y a todos nos conmovió por lo que Serena y Seiya tuvieron que pasar pero eso no es excusa suficiente. Yaten no se puede refugiar tras ese argumento, no puede ir por el mundo tomando decisiones a medias porque tiene temor de repetir la his****toria al contrario tiene que analizar cual fue el resultado de todo ese dolor, gracias a el Serena y Seiya ahora están juntos. El dolor es parte de su felicidad-**

No podía estar más de acuerdo con ella. Y estaba seguro que si le preguntaba eso a su hermano habría respondido exactamente lo mismo, de hecho, era una de los motivos por las cuales Seiya estaba tan enfadado. La falta de perseverancia de Yaten era algo que no podía tolerar. Y con justa razón.

**- Suena**** casi irónico que Yaten haya intentado huir del dolor… es ahora mismo cuando más está sufriendo- **

A la mente de Amy vino la expresión mortificada de Yaten al observar a Mina en el momento en que Thomas hizo su entrada al salón.

**- ¿Sabes?**** Estoy segura que Yaten finalmente lo ha entendido, es por eso que está como está y lo más sorpresivo para él debe haber sido que justamente fue Mina quien le abrió los ojos-**

**- ¿Por qué dices eso?-**

El interés por lo que ella tuviera que decir le causó más que alegría

**- Porque Mina hizo lo que Yaten no fue capaz de hacer. Ella sufrió por él,**** lloró, tocó suelo, se levanto y ahora la ves más radiante que nunca. Fue capaz de tomar todo ese sufrimiento y transformarlo en algo mucho más provechoso, el dolor fue parte de su proceso y sin el Mina no sonreiría como lo hace ahora. Ella con mucho esfuerzo cerró el ciclo mientras que Yaten se quedó a mitad de camino sin saber como continuar-**

Pensar en como se debía de sentir su hermano le hizo recordar el tiempo en el que había sucedido algo parecido con Seiya. El problema es que no tenía tanta fe en que Yaten tuviera la misma fortuna

**- Mi hermano realmente está hecho un lío ****y el mismo se lo ha buscado, en cierta forma merece todo esto, aunque me duela reconocerlo…-**

**- Con todo lo que te he platicado no quiere decir que esté de acuerdo con que Yaten sufra… me gustaría que las cosas se arreglaran para todos, pero a lo que voy es que el dolor es parte de la vida, lo puedes aplazar, negar u ocultar pero tarde o temprano te alcanza y quieras o no tienes que vivirlo y creo que en parte es la razón por la cual Yaten está tan confundido, está con Rei pero no sabe si eso es realmente ser feliz. Si ha huido del sufrimiento es muy difícil que lo sepa después de todo si no te has sentido profundamente triste ¿como puedes saber si estas profundamente feliz?-**

Definitivamente él no había sentido una tristeza que pudiera calificar como profunda pero si pudiera enumerar los momentos felices de su vida este era uno de los primeros.

Y ahí sentado en esa fría sala de clase en una incómoda silla con el ruido ensordecedor de una campana de escuela mezclado con el murmullo de los demás estudiantes, con el aire oliendo a café y a hojas secas que se filtraba por la ventana supo que la quería. Quería a Amy sin ninguna duda, sin ningún temor ni condición. La quería con su sonrisa inocente, con sus ojos despiertos, con sus palabras precisas, con su invaluable honestidad, la quería por su inteligencia, por su humildad, por su belleza, por su compañía, por su comprensión pero por sobretodo la quería por ese enorme corazón, por esa alma tan colmada de bondad que tenía siempre un espacio disponible para todo el mundo y que poco a poco había albergado uno para él… eso era lo que le había abierto los ojos.

Impulsado por su reciente descubrimiento estiró los brazos por sobre el pupitre y atrapó delicadamente sus manos. Las acarició con su pulgar mientras que Amy observaba absorta esta unión. Era la primera vez que Taiki se acercaba de esa forma y atesoró la sensación que eso le produjo. Un pequeño cosquilleo que comenzó en sus dedos se extendió por todo su cuerpo. Era una sensación maravillosa y en un arrebato de valor sujetó firmemente las manos del chico, no quería dejarlo ir, ya no podía hacerlo más. Ambos alzaron la vista al mismo tiempo y se sonrieron como unos niños pequeños que echaban un vistazo al mundo por primera vez.

**- Amy yo… ****no tienes idea lo que es para mí platicar contigo. A veces me siento tan solo con mis pensamientos y descubrir que existe una persona con la cual puedo compartirlos sin sentirme culpable es… no se como explicarlo. Conozco millones de palabras pero ninguna podría expresar como me hace sentir, el como tú me haces sentir…gracias, gracias por eso, por hacerme sentir como me siento-**

Los ojos de Amy se nublaron levemente. Lo quería, no podía comprobarlo, simplemente lo sabía y deseo que Taiki nunca más se sintiera solo porque ella estaría ahí para confortarlo, para escucharlo y para apoyarlo, lo acompañaría hasta el fin del mundo con tal de que la hiciera sentir esa calidez que emanaba de sus manos entrelazadas.

**- Tú no estás solo**** yo… yo estoy aquí para lo que necesites y quiero que recurras a mí, no importa de lo que se trate no importa si es complicado si es difícil o doloroso sabremos manejarlo. Estoy aquí para ti Taiki… para ti-**

Y así con una promesa implícita en cada una de sus palabras se dieron cuenta que ese instante mágico e inolvidable era el comienzo de su propia historia.

* * *

Serena salió corriendo de la escuela con una sonrisa pegada al rostro. Seiya iba caminando detrás y solo podía mirar completamente hechizado a su novia mientras giraba con los brazos abiertos. Los demás también se encontraban allí y no podían más que sonreír por su felicidad. Siempre era así, si ella estaba contenta de alguna forma todos lo estaban.

**-¡Ven aquí mi amor! así me explicas porque estás tan alegre-**

Dejó de dar vueltas y corrió hacia los brazos de Seiya. Él la recibió, la alzó levemente del suelo y depositó un beso sobre su mejilla

**- ¡Estoy tan feliz! creo que nunca me había sentido así después de un examen y todo esto es gracias a Amy-**

Se soltó de Seiya y un segundo después tenía sus manos sobre las de su amiga, los ojos brillosos

**- Amy sino fuera por tus explicaciones tu amiga en estos momentos estaría llorando desconsoladamente en un**** baño, gracias por tu paciencia se que soy media bruta y que me cuesta entender pero esta vez lo hice y yo…-**

Las lágrimas se estaban agolpando en sus ojos y Amy la abrazó

**- No llores Sere tú no eres ****boba solo necesitas más tiempo para comprender y además soy feliz enseñándote. Tus logros son los míos también-.**

Serena sonrió y mientras ambas amigas reían juntas había dos chicos que observaban perdidos como si ante ellos estuviera la escena más bonita

**- ****¿No crees que es hermosa?… Dios como la amo-** susurró Seiya

Taiki escuchó como a lo lejos la voz de su hermano

**- Sí que lo es…-**

Seiya le miró con una ceja levantada

**- ¿De quien estamos hablando?-**

**- ¿De quien crees tu hermano?-**

Su hermano abrió la boca para decir algo, seguramente sería el blanco de sus burlas, hasta que se cansara o encontrara a la siguiente víctima, pero honestamente ya no le importaba, después de la revelación que había tenido el día anterior estaba dispuesto a aceptar los pros y los contras. Pero la reacción de Seiya fue completamente inesperada, le sonrió amablemente y posó una de sus manos en su hombro

**- Ella es una gran mujer, me parece**** excelente que al fin te hayas dado cuenta-**

Taiki ladeó su cabeza

**- ****¿No vas… no vas a gastarme una broma o algo así?-**

Pero él solo negó

**- ¿Quien soy yo para burlarme de tus sentimientos? estoy aquí sonriendo como un imbécil ****mientras veo correr saltar y gritar a mi bombom, el corazón me estalla de alegría al escuchar su voz, al mirar sus ojos o al rozar su piel así que tengo una idea bastante clara de lo que estas sintiendo. No puedo más que felicitarte y decir lo orgulloso que estoy de ti, reconocer este tipo de cosas es muy difícil, pero una vez que lo haces y dejas de combatir tus propios sentimientos el pecho se te alivia y comienzas a gozar mucho más el tiempo junto a esa persona-**

Era exactamente lo que le estaba sucediendo. No es que su hermano fuera un vidente, sino que él también había pasado por esta situación, se sintió

**- Gracias Seiya por dejarme actuar a**** mi manera y no presionarme-**

Seiya palmeó la espalda de su hermano

**- Solo ve por ella hermanito y se feliz te lo mereces y ella también. Solo cuídala****-**

La voz de Seiya había cambiado a una mucho más seria. Taiki asintió

**- Sigues siendo el chico alegre, insoportable y ególatra de siempre pero al mismo tiempo estás distinto. Te preocupas de los demás ****de una forma muy diferente a como lo hacías antes, más sobre protector. He visto como reaccionabas ante el peligro que acecha a Mina, era como si desearas cubrirla con tu propio cuerpo- **

Escucharon como Serena arrastraba a Amy hacia Mina y Lita y las abrazó a todas.

**- Esas chicas a las que ves ahí… todas ellas son una parte de mi bombom, todas ellas ocupan un gran ****lugar en el corazón de mi mujer. Si ellas sonríen mi Serena lo hace y si ellas lloran mi bombom llora con ellas, así que obviamente me preocupo por su bienestar. Las quiero de la misma forma como lo hace mi bombom y mi deseo es protegerlas. Si ellas están bien, lo estará mi bombom-**

Serena se dio la vuelta buscando la mirada de su novio y en cuanto la encontró suspiró completamente feliz. Este era uno de los momentos perfectos de su vida.

**- ¿Y entonces que les parece si vamos a nuestra casa y montamos una rica once**?- dijo Seiya al tiempo que estiraba el brazo para que Serena tomara su mano-** es lo mínimo que podemos hacer después de tanto estrés-**

Serena gritó.

**- ****Me parece la mejor idea del mundo. ¡Eres el mejor novio de la tierra!-**

Se colgó de su cuello como una niña pequeña

**- Por supuesto que si mi queridísima bombom y soy solo tuyo ¿como la ve****s?-**

Los demás estuvieron de acuerdo excepto Mina quien veía su reloj con rostro acomplejado

**- Eh chicos… creo que no podré ir-**

Serena se dio la vuelta

**- ¿Qué sucede?-**

**- Le prometí a Thomas que celebraríamos juntos y la verdad no me gustaría irme sin él así que…-**

Seiya miró su reloj

**- Y cuál es el problema ¡dile que venga con nosotros! su práctica termina en veinte minutos ****¿no es cierto?-**

Ella asintió

**- ¡Pero no quiero que se retrasen por mí!-**

**- ¡Mina no pasa nada! es más porque no vamos al gimnasio y esperamos allí a Thomas, así sabrá que lo estamos esperando ¿Verdad chicos?-**

Nadie hizo un comentario que diera a entender lo contrario…salvo Yaten

**- Yo me voy-**

La voz de Yaten fue pausada y sin ningún tipo de entonación. Serena se soltó de Seiya y caminó hacia su amigo

**- ****¡Vamos Yaten que te cuesta esperar un ratito!, después volveremos todos juntos y lo pasaremos bien-**

Pero él tomó su bolso y lo subió hacia la altura de su espalda

**- Iré a casa de Rei, luego nos veremos-**

Antes de que otra persona pudiera opinar o decir algo más caminó en sentido contrario a sus amigos. Serena se le quedó mirando… su amigo estaba sufriendo y su dolor era tan palpable que podía sentirlo con solo rozar sus manos. Quería ayudarlo más que cualquier cosa pero sino comenzaba a ayudarse él mismo, veía muy poco probable que pudiera hacer algo. Quien también notó ese extraño comportamiento fue Mina. Yaten era raro por naturaleza pero definitivamente algo le sucedía…quizás había discutido con Rei, quizás le había ido mal en el examen o quizás… En el cerebro de Mina se alojó un pensamiento que había comenzado como pequeño pero que desde hacía días había tomado forma hasta convertirse en algo muy sólido. La actitud de Yaten había empezado a cambiar desde el minuto en el que ella había conocido a Thomas, más aún, desde que se había acercado a Thomas y mientras más estrecha se hacía la cercanía más repercutía en su comportamiento… ¡Nah! Solo eran impresiones suyas después de todo eso no podía ser, Yaten estaba con Rei así que sacaría esas ideas locas de su cabeza.

**- Bueno-** dijo Taiki resignado al igual que Serena-** entonces vamos-**

Desde afuera del gimnasio se oían los gritos y el rechinar de las zapatillas de basketball sobre el piso. Se sentaron casi a la salida de del lugar, en cuanto Thomas los vio les saludó con la mano y se concentró nuevamente en el juego.

**- Ese chico-** dijo Seiya animado**- realmente juega bien-**

Mina estaba embobada viéndolo moverse por toda la cancha, era fuerte, preciso con sus movimientos pero a la vez compartía con los demás su destreza. Se acercó al aro del equipo contrario y prácticamente sin ninguna dificultad encestó

**- ¡Si!- **gritó Mina levantándose de su asiento

Seiya se rió mientras que los demás carraspearon intentando disimular una sonrisa

**- ¡Que!-** les enrostró Mina**- ¡que acaso no puedo alentarlo!-**

**- Para nada-** le respondió Serena con el rostro más inocente que pudo

Luego Mina dio un vistazo a Seiya quien solo se abrazó a su novia

**- Mis labios están sellados ****amiguita-**

**- Y más te vale que los mantengas así amiguito- **

Las fans de Thomas gritaban como si la vida se les fuera en ello.

**- ¿Oye Mina quienes son esas chicas?-**

La aludida se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con las niñas que le habían hecho una escena por estar esperando al chico.

**- Es una especie de club de admiradoras de Thomas-**

Serena torció la boca

**- ¿Y eso no te molesta?-**

Recordó la manera en que esas chicas la habían acosado y más aún la forma en la que el chico la había defendido y como las había ignorado. Por cruel que eso fuera para ellas no pudo evitar sentirse segura y valiosa a la vez

**- ¡Nah! Son solo unas admiradoras nada más-**

Como si Thomas intuyera que hablaban de él volteó hacia la puerta del gimnasio y vio a sus amigos y especialmente en Mina, sus ojos brillaron y la sonrisa se disparó instantáneamente. Aquellas niñas se dieron la vuelta para comenzar con su sesión de fulminar con la mirada a Mina. Esta solo suspiró y le sonrió de vuelta al chico.

**- Hey Mina-** bromeó Seiya**- veo que estás formando tu propio grupo de seguidoras. Ahí están las primeras-**

Mina solo les dio un vistazo indiferente por nada del mundo iba a caer en su juego…aunque en el fondo gozaba con la situación. Seiya logró capturar esa sensación y golpeó ligeramente con el codo a su novia, quien se volteó a observarlo

**- ¿Estás disfrutando esto cierto? que esas chiquillas te odien por Thomas y que él ni siquiera les preste atención, que te mire solo a ti. Te gusta eso-**

Serena se detuvo a observar el rostro de su amiga. Después de lo que parecía mucho tiempo, como toda una vida, verdaderamente resplandecía sin que ninguna luz le estuviera apuntando. Su propio cuerpo era el que emanaba ese brillo, ese tipo de brillo que Serena conocía muy bien.

Era el corazón de Mina que como un faro guiaba hacia ella el de Thomas y él recibía la señal. En sus ojos de pronto se agolparon lágrimas de felicidad, la verdad que había descubierto le encogió el pecho. Seiya captó esa vibración y de forma casi inmediata la rodeó con sus brazos.

**- Que pasa bombom- **le dijo en un susurro

Su tono era de extrema preocupación pero ella solo movió la cabeza y limpió su rostro antes que los demás se dieran cuenta

**- No es nada mi amor solo ****asuntos de chicas-**

**- ¿Estás segura? bombom si algo te pasa quiero saberlo, tu sabes…-**

Ella lo silenció con un pequeño beso

**- ¿Sabes lo que yo se?****, que somos muy afortunados. Afortunados de estar juntos, de tener la posibilidad de ver como avanza el tiempo así abrazados y de ver como la vida cambia a cada minuto para nosotros y para nuestros amigos. Solo estoy feliz de tener esto, quizás no necesito mucho para emocionarme-**

Seiya la escuchó pacientemente y en todo momento le sostuvo una dulce mirada, se acercó y capturó sus labios en un lento beso

**- Te amo justamente ****por estas, te alegras por lo más simple pero que en el fondo es lo más bello de la vida, ves como tus seres queridos son felices y te salta el pecho no lo puedes disimular y doy gracias por eso. Ese corazoncito y esos ojitos tuyos son mi mayor bendición-**

Se escuchó el silbato que daba por finalizada la práctica e inmediatamente Thomas subió las escaleras hasta llegar hacia donde estaban Mina y los demás

**- ¡Hola que sorpresa a que debo este gusto!-**

Seiya y Serena alzaron la vista al mismo tiempo rompiendo su contacto visual mientras los demás saludaban a su amigo recién llegado.

**- Hey hombre-** dijo Seiya**- te tenemos una invitación-**

El solo alzó las cejas sorprendido y centrando su mirada luego en Mina

**- ****Nos reuniremos en casa-** agregó Taiki-** y nos gustaría mucho que vinieras con nosotros-**

El sonrió agradecido de que tan ameno grupo lo considerara para sus planes

**- Están seguros que está bien quizás quieran platicar de cosas privadas…-**

Seiya y los demás negaron rotundamente

**- En lo absoluto solo será una tarde de sana entretención ¡así que apresúrate y vamos además Mina se pondría muy triste si tu faltaras!-**

El volteó para encontrarse con la aludida que fulminaba a Seiya con los ojos.

**-¿Es cierto Mina? ¿Te pondrías triste si yo no estoy?-**

En cuanto él hizo el amague de acercársele ella lo frenó con la palma de la mano

**- Tú conoces el trato, bajo ninguna circunstancia te acercas a mí todo sudado así que corre sino nos iremos sin ti-**

La orden fue obviamente bien recibida y tras hacer un saludo militar bajó las escaleras. Mina solo sonrió por lo bajo. Serena nuevamente se detuvo en su amiga para encontrar ese brillo que al parecer no la abandonaba. Sin aparente explicación se lanzó a sus brazos y la apretó muy fuerte mientras que Mina reía feliz por el arrebato de cariño de su amiga

**- A que se debe todo este amor Sere-**

Pero ella calló aún sonriendo.

**- Solo déjame estrecharte Mina ¿si?-**

Y a eso no se pudo negar

* * *

Rei estaba sentada fuera de su casa con la vista en el paisaje que tenía a su alrededor. Claramente el otoño ya había llegado para instalarse y las hojas que hacía muy poco eran de un verde profundo perdían su coloración hasta tornarse más oscuras, para finalmente caer al suelo. El ciclo de la tierra era así, una de las estaciones del año estaba terminando para dar paso a la siguiente… el mundo avanzaba y lo mismo sucedía con las personas a su alrededor, acababan con etapas de su vida y se encaminaban a la siguiente fase. Lo había visto con Serena, con Seiya y ahora con Mina. Al parecer todos encontraban la manera de seguir llegando hasta el siguiente peldaño…todos menos ella.

El tomar la decisión de salir con Yaten y pensar en la posibilidad de forjar una relación había sido quizás la locura más grande de su existencia y un gran paso, nunca optaba por un camino sin antes analizar seriamente todos los aspectos y baches que se pudiera encontrar en el trayecto, pero se había dejado guiar por sus sentimientos y lo que se había iniciado casi como un experimento en el camino se había transformado en algo más y ahora tenía la impresión de que era demasiado tarde, por lo menos para ella.

Quizás si hubiera escuchado a esa parte de su cabeza que le decía que se detuviera, que le decía que esto le iba a doler ahora no estaría sentada sobre ese frío suelo viendo pasar el tiempo sin poderlo detener, sin poder volver atrás pero tampoco sin poder ir hacia delante, porque desde que estaba junto a Yaten estaba empantanada en arenas movedizas… mientras más intentaba salir más se hundía y a estas alturas apenas si podía respirar, un poco más y Yaten la arrastraría hacia la oscuridad total.

No se sorprendió cuando le vio subir las escaleras del templo dirigiéndose directamente a su encuentro, se debían una conversación aunque ninguno de los dos quisiera tenerla en ese momento, ni nunca. Las cosas pendían sobre un delgado hilo y solo bastaba un pequeño soplo, una pequeña brisa para inclinarlas irremediablemente hacia uno de los lados, pero Rei quería eso, anhelaba eso… lo único que deseaba era que algo ocurriera y que las cosas dejaran de estar así de suspendidas porque la sensación de incertidumbre, de no saber que es lo que va a ocurrir era mucho peor.

Él le sonrió levemente y ella hizo lo mismo, tomó asiento a su lado e inspiró profundamente cansado por el largo camino recorrido y también cansado por lo que se vendría. Yaten buscó su mano de Rei y la tomó entre la suya, ella aún sentía como el corazón le saltaba en el pecho cada vez que entraba en contacto con su piel y siempre era una sensación nueva, agradable, única. Estaba segura que no la había sentido con otras personas y eso hacía mucho más doloroso decir en palabras lo que rondaba su cabeza desde hacía un rato.

**- El viento está muy fuerte-** le comento

Yaten volteó su cabeza para mirarla pero estaba concentrada en lo que tenía enfrente

**- Si, faltan pocos días para que empiece el otoño-**

**- Ya casi no quedan hojas en los árboles-**

El se dedicó a observar lo que veía la chica.

**- Volverán a salir en unos cuantos meses más-**

Ella asintió

**- As****í es, es algo que no se puede evitar-**

Escucharon en silencio como el viento soplaba y hacía mecerse a los árboles de un lado hacia otro. Rei bajó la vista y se fijó en las manos de ambos que aún estaban entrelazadas. Él se revolvió en su asiento había venido a decir algo y Rei lo sabía…

**- Rei quiero pedirte disculpas por como yo…-**

Ella alzó la vista no teniendo la fortaleza suficiente para oír explicaciones, si optaba por escuchar lo que Yaten quería decirle jamás podría sacar de su interior lo que tenía ya preparado.

**- En otoño el viento comienza a soplar con más fuerza y en el invierno es mucho peor-**

Yaten arrugó el ceño, no entendía porque Rei cortaba sus palabras con ese comentario tan extraño.

**- Si…yo lo sé, pero Rei…-**

**- Con esa intensidad terminará por botar todas las hojas de los árboles-**

Él intentó seguir la línea de la plática

**- Así…es-**respondió suavemente

Justo en ese momento el viento hizo acto de presencia como queriendo estar en ese lugar, revolviéndole los cabellos así que pausadamente se los acomodó ante la mirada cada vez más ansiosa de Yaten.

**- Si… se está comenzado a formar much****o viento y va a haber mucho más esta noche, mañana, la próxima semana, el próximo mes, soplará porque debe hacerlo y hará que los árboles boten las hojas porque tiene que hacerlo, después de todo es otoño-**

El corazón de Yaten se ralentizó a tal punto que estaba seguro que eso no era normal. Tenía la leve impresión de que ya no estaban hablando del clima.

**- Si…no hay forma de parar eso-**

Cuando dejó de oírse el sonido agudo del viento ella miró hacia unos de los árboles pero luego se encontró nuevamente con los ojos de Yaten, _-esos ojos pensó el chico_- parecían más los de una persona muy adulta que había descubierto los grandes misterios de la vida y también los grandes dolores que ella podía darte. Eso le asustó.

**- ****No, a menos que seas una gran montaña-** apretó una sola vez la mano de Yaten**- pero a mi no me parece que tú lo seas… ni yo tampoco así que no lo vamos a parar-**

Yaten bajó la vista porque simplemente no podía sostener la significativa mirada de Rei, era como si ella hubiera penetrado hasta el fondo de su alma, extraído lo que en ella estaba escondido y se lo hubiera arrojado a la cara sin ningún tipo de aviso, se sintió desnudo e indefenso.

**- Yo no puedo detener lo ****que sientes por Mina ni tú tampoco porque esas son cosas que jamás vas a poder controlar, se desatarán cuando ellas quieran sin siquiera lanzar una advertencia, como sucedió el otro día y seguirá sucediendo en el futuro-**

Él alzó la cabeza y los ojos serenos de Rei fueron mucho peor pues contrastaban con su propia consternación después de todo que podía hacer ¿Negar que se sentía confundido? ¿Mentirle descaradamente a Rei? Yaten ya no sabía que era lo más terrible, haberse sentido así todo este tiempo sin haber tenido el valor necesario para asumirlo o que su estado hubiera sido tan evidente que Rei se había percatado sin necesidad de preguntarle nada. No solo estaba sorprendido sino que también profundamente avergonzado. El ceño fruncido de Rei le hizo aterrizar.

**-Yo no soy una gran roca ****Yaten, no te puedes escudar tras de mi de tus propios sentimientos y no puedes pretender frenar lo que sientes usándome a mí, no porque sea injusto y no porque sea cruel sino porque es algo que no lograrás hacer. Es tan imposible como pedirle al viento que deje de soplar, es como exigirle al otoño que no llegue, que los árboles no boten sus hojas-**

Ella dejó de apretar la mano del chico y la alejó lentamente para no parecer brusca aunque Yaten hubiera preferido eso. Suplicaba porque ella le gritara, le golpeara, le demandara una explicación… eso era mucho más soportable que ver sus ojos fatigados y saturados de todo esto. Hizo el intento de alcanzarla pero ella retrocedió, siempre con el rostro amable. Extrañamente ahora que la veía alejarse tenía una necesidad que bordeaba lo enfermizo por alcanzarla. Era un idiota y uno bien miserable. El rostro de Seiya se le vino a la mente, tal vez su hermano no estaba tan alejado de la realidad.

**- Rei por favor, si me dejaras explicar como me siento tal vez… -**

Ella negó

**- Lo que yo pienso no va a cambiar solo porque intentes ****expresar algo que ni tú entiendes así que refiero guiarme por tu actitud más que por tus palabras. Todo eso me ha ayudado a hablar contigo, me ha ayudado a estar hoy frente a ti sin desmoronarme por lo que debo de decirte-**

La palidez de Yaten alcanzó un nivel extremo ya poco le faltaba para desfallecer ahí mismo, sino hubiera estado sentado Rei habría tenido que recogerlo del suelo, pero solo su cuerpo ya que el corazón se le había esfumado del pecho tan notoriamentecomo el color del rostro. Tragó sonoramente como si con eso pasara las explicaciones, las excusas y las lágrimas.

**- Nunca busque que las cosas llegaran a este punto y lo que es mucho más importante nunca quise hacerte daño. Eres muy importante para mí Rei…tan importante****. Contigo he aprendido a querer a alguien más aparte de mí mismo, he aprendido a disfrutar de tu compañía, he aprendido a conocerme y a conocerte y me ha gustado todo eso, realmente es así-**

Como le habría gustado escuchar estas palabras en el momento en el que más dudó, en el que más necesitó sentirse segura de lo que estaba sucediendo. Yaten estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo, como le habría gustado haber dicho esas palabras cuando era preciso decirlas y no ocuparlas como salvavidas, como la última posibilidad de salvar y de desenmarañar el enorme lío que él mismo había armado.

**-**** No desconfió de lo que hemos vivido en este corto tiempo pero no puedo seguir así. Yo no quiero a un hombre a medias, no quiero a un hombre a mi lado que mientras sostiene mi mano no puede evitar ponerse celoso en cuanto ve a otra mujer con su chico-** Yaten hizo un gesto de dolor y de asco, como podía haber sido tan animal, no tenía perdón…

**-**** No me lo merezco… si voy a estar junto a una persona tengo que estar segura que solo tiene ojos para mí, si voy a entregarte mi corazón deseo tener entre mis manos el tuyo también… de no ser así espero me dejes retirar el mío y guardarlo antes de que se estropee de forma permanente… creo que debo hacerlo antes que me lo rompas en muchos pedacitos- **

La última frase apenas si había sido audible pues Rei estaba ocupando lo poco que le quedaba de control para estar entera frente a Yaten. El silencio del chico la estaba inquietando, solo estaba ahí junto a ella mirándola como si sus ojos hubieran sido testigos de la peor catástrofe y sus oídos hubieran escuchado la peor de las noticias. Ante ella tenía el rostro de una persona torturada, de una persona que había sido alcanzada por sus propios temores, quiso abrazarlo y susurrarle que todo estaría bien pero eso no era cierto, las cosas no estaban bien y no lo estarían de seguir así. Lo estaba llevando al borde del precipicio, un solo empujón y no habría forma de sacarlo de allí… y como si realmente eso estuviera pasando Yaten se aferró a su mano tan fuerte que no tuvo ninguna duda de que se sentía cayendo en el vacío. No fue capaz de retirarla, quizás ella también necesitaba algo a lo que aferrarse aunque fuera muy poco.

**- ****Podrás…** dijo él con la voz entrecortada-** esto puede ser lo más egoísta que haya pedido alguna vez pero… ¿podrás aguardar a que averigüe lo que hay en mi interior?-**

Rei se sobresaltó y Yaten aprovechó para capturar la mano que tenía libre.

**- No te estoy diciendo que esperes por mí eternamente…**** sino que… me gustaría que cuando mi cabeza concuerde con mi corazón seas la primera en saberlo, deseo ser yo el que te diga… lo que sea que tenga que decir-**

Las palabras se atascaron en la garganta de Rei, a estas alturas era bastante complicado encontrarlas y también hacerlas salir de su boca. Se había quedando sin nada que decir…lo que le estaba pidiendo Yaten era definitivamente egoísta pero en el fondo también lo quería así. Independientemente de lo que él tuviera que decirle solo podría aceptarlo si lo escuchaba de sus propios labios. Sus manos temblaron más por el nerviosismo que por el frío que estaba haciendo. Yaten hizo el agarre aún más posesivo y eso la hizo reaccionar

**- No puedo prometerte eso-** le respondió más firme de lo que se sentía- **tú mismo has dicho que es injusto, simplemente no puedo… -**

Él miró hacia otro lado para que Rei no notara la decepción y la angustia que lo embargaba, obviamente este intento de ocultarlos no había tenido resultados. Ella suspiró y Yaten se dio la vuelta.

**- Pero ****tampoco deseo mentirte… me sentiría mucho más tranquila si hablaras conmigo antes que con cualquier persona. Te lo agradecería mucho-**

Al menos eso sí podía hacerlo por ella

**- Así será-**

Se mantuvieron en silencio ya que ninguno de los dos esperaba este desenlace, ambos tenían cosas que decirse pero ninguno previó los resultados de la plática. El celular de Rei vibró y retiró una de las manos que estaban dentro de las de Yaten para alcanzarlo. Al abrirlo encontró un mensaje de Serena invitándola a casa de los hermanos Kou. Definitivamente no era una buena idea ir a esa reunión dada las circunstancias. Lo cerró y suspiró nuevamente.

**- Era Serena. Me está invitando a tu casa****, eso suena gracioso si lo analizas bien, no Seiya ni tú sino que ella me llama para invitar-**

Él solo guardó silencio

**- Quizás no deba ir-**

Cuando estaba a punto de tomar su teléfono para declinar la invitación la mano de Yaten la detuvo se lo arrebató.

**- No hagas eso****. Serena te quiere ahí y estoy seguro que los demás también-**

**- Eso será muy incómodo-**

Obviamente ella no se refería solo a su presencia sino que también a la de los otros involucrados. Aún así Yaten negó

**- No podría ser más incómodo de lo que ya lo es. No te preocupes por mí solo ve y pásalo bien-**

**- ¿Tú no irás?-**

Lo único que quería era no ir. Entre convivir con Seiya, Mina, Thomas, Rei y bañarse en una piscina infestada de tiburones y pirañas la balanza se inclinaba muy pesadamente hacia la opción dos.

**- Vivo allí así que supongo ****que no tengo opción-**

Eso no sonaba para nada entusiasta de su parte pero Rei prefirió no insistir. Cuando él se puso de pie para partir tampoco quiso seguirlo, necesitaba verlo marchar para que las cosas fueran más reales así que permaneció sentada en el suelo y se mantendría allí hasta que el frío le calara los huesos o por lo menos hasta que estuviera tan helada como su pecho. Antes de que él pisara el primer escalón se detuvo y volteó lentamente. Tan solo eso bastó para que la calma de Rei acabara. Dar un solo vistazo a esos ojos verdes apagados y sin ánimos para seguir fueron el detonante para que los suyos propios derramaran las lágrimas que no había querido ni podido exponer y antes de que pudiera decir algo él habló.

**- Me hubiera encantado poder entregarte mi corazón desde un principio y le voy a rogar a Dios que estés allí ****si es que decido hacerlo… y si eso sucede le voy a rogar aún más fuerte para que tú puedas recibirlo. Espero que en ese entonces sí pueda escucharme-**

*******SyS*******

**Hola mis queridisimas amigas! hoy estoy muy feliz y como mi estado de animo es bueno subi un capitulo antes de tiempo! Antes de entrar de lleno a la explicacion del capitulo de hoy como siempre mis respectivas millones y millones de grazias a los comentarios de mis lectoras a las que obviamente considero una parte fundamental de todo esto y por supuesto mis amigas! =) Ahora: El título dice relacion con lo ciego que somos a veces ante las verdades que se desarrollan frente a nosotros, especificamente por las Outers, Darien, Rei y Yaten simplemente en algún momento hay que abrirlos. Vivimos momentos románticos entre Sere y Seiya para concluir con un hermoso instante entre Taiki y Amy! ¿Que se verá en el proximo capitulo? pues digamos que algunos personajes buscarán el perdon y una oportunidad para cambiar las cosas. Las quieroooo besos al por mayor!**

**Miriamelle: amiga! para mi es igual de feliz encontrar un review tuyo! Ahora con respecto a Yaten esta tan perdido y creo que nunca imagino que sería la mismisima Rei quien le ayudaría a encontrar su camino y tienes razón creo que por el momento es Rei la más perjudicada. Por otro lado tuvimos un lindo momento entre Taiki y Amy esos dos son adorables! y tambien lo son nuestrs pareja favorita. Te mando un beso desde aca esperando que el capitulo sea de tu agrado. Nos leemos obviamente adiosss!**

**Princesa Lunar de Kou: Amigaaa! te extrañe lo sabes! jiji como siempre apenas voy comenzando a leer tu comentario y ya me estoy partiendo de la risa. Eso de secuestar a Taiki y Amy es notable y seria tu complice no lo dudes. ¿A que thomas no es un amor ? y concuerdo contigo exijo un hombre así para mi! y bueno si quieres te incluyo dentro de mi fic y transformanos este cuadrado amoroso en un pentagono!. Seiya no solo es un sex simbol para ti eso puedes segurarlo!. Sabes que eso de las sesiones espiritistas tampoco me agrada como que me da yuyu xD, asi que si lo haces ten cuidado! no vaya a ser que el espiritu se te pegue muajajaj :P. Con respecto a Yaten creo que le ha tocado duro y te informo extraoficialmente que serguirá sufriendo suss cuantas cosas más!. Como siempre amigita un honor leer tu mensaje, espero el siguiente y por lo pronto te envio un beso desde acá y nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo! PD: ¿para cuando el siguiente capitulo de tu historia? ya se le extraña!**

**SEREYA1: amiga! espero que estes bien. Me pone tan contenta que aceptes de buen agrado al personaje de Thomas y su relación incipiente con Mina , de veras me haces feliz y esa idea tuya de hacer un pequeño fan fic de ellos la verdad es que es genial y comenzare a crenearla muy a fondo de veras! y ovbiamente me gustaria que lo leyeras =). Seiya entendio muy bien lo que Taiki le trato de explicar y lo pone en práctica en el capitulo de hoy, me parece logico que haya asumido de esta forma la situacion, de no ser así la relacion con Sere caería en un circulo visioso, de pelear cada vez que Serena hiciera alusion a Darien. Y por ultimo con respecto a tu duda siempre está la posibilidad de que Serena se marche, ya sea de la ciudad, del pais e incluso de la tierra pero a estas alturas ya no lo haría sola. Como siempre un gustazo leer tus comentarios, me agrada al maximo que sean largos así puedo enterarme de lo que piensas y seria un verdadero HONOR que escribieras una historia y me permitieras leerla! y si puedo cooperar en lo que sea pues estoy disponible ! te envio un beso amiga esperando leeerte en el proximo capitulo chao!**

**Aly Kou: ola amiga! pues como los deseos de mis lectoras son ordenes! traje escenas de Sere y Seiya. son un amor! Con respecto a Thomas, el guarda un secreto y en parte ya se lo dio a conocer a Mina, pero la situacion es mucho más compleja de lo que se piensa!. Por otro lado Yaten abrió los ojos gracias a Rei, quien también es una danmificada en todo esto. y como tú tambien deseo que el amor llame a mi puerta :P y por ultimo con respecto a Darien no deseo matarlo y todo eso se resolverá en cuanto las Outers abran los ojos tambien. Espero leerte en el siguiente capitulo te envio un beso adiosin!**

**Minafan: ola amiga! T encuentro toda la razón, en esta historia siemrpe he tratado de analizar las situaciones desde todos los ángulos, de tal forma que ninguno de los personajes parezca culpable, porque en el fondo somos humanos y por ende propensos a equivocarnos y tienes razón tanto Thomas como Yaten tienen algo que los hace especiales y queribles. Espero leerte en el siguiente capitulo y te envio un besote desde aca! adios! **

**Bansheeyris: ola amiga! pues aqi estoy con un nuevo capitulo! Creo que eso del perro de las dos tortas no está tan alejado de la realidad, quizás! eso sea lo que le pase! y con respecto a Mina y Thomas pues... por el momento todo se ve bien encaminado! espero leerte en el proximo capitulo! un abrazo desde aca y nos leemos =)**

**Vannity Kou: Ola amiga! te aviso que tu que eres fan de la pareja Mina y Yaten pueden aún suceder sorpresas! Con respecto a lo de Rei sabes que al escribir la historia no me había recordado que en el anime le sucedió algo parecido pero creo que en esta ocasión vivió los dos lados de la moneda, la que estar con el chico y la de perderlo también, pero en el fondo ella no es mala, nunca quiso hacer sufrir a Mina sino que solo siguio a su corazón pero lamentablemente aún no estaba en sintonia con el de Yaten. es una lástima pero como siempre digo aún no hay nada escrito! grazias por tus palabras y espero que este nuevo capitulo sea de tu agrado, te envio un besooo y nossleemos al siguiente!**

**Meryl88: Ola amiga!capitulo un poco trsite, pero por lo que se puede ver, Yaten tiene todo en sus manos para revertir las cosas, Rei le ha ayudado en cierta forma a dislumbrar por donde está su camino, solo esperemos que coincida con el de Mina. A mi me pasa algo muy parecido que a ti, cuando escribo trato de pensar en como me sentiria ante la situacion y quizás es por eso que al final de las cosas termino encontrándole a todos los personajes su cuota de razón. Y por último, el mejor halago que me puedesn decir es que se meten en mi historia, y solo puedo agradecerte con más historia. espero leas este nuevo capitulo y dejes tu comentario! te envio un beso desde aca, te cuidas y chau!**

**Serena Princesita Hale: Hola amiga gracias por tus palabras, de veras me hacen sentir alegria y valoro mucho que a pesar de lo ocupada que estás, te hagas un tiempo para leer mi historia y además dejar tu impresión. A mi también me gustaría que Thomas alcance un nivel de relación con Mina tal, que finalmente termine por enterarse de su secreto pero eso solo se verá en el camino. Te dejo un beso y espero leerte en el siguiente! te cuidas chau**


	29. Confesión

**Capitulo 29.**** Confesión.**

"_Si esto es un error y me lo demuestran, nunca escribí, ni ningún hombre nunca amó…" (William Shakespeare)._

En la casa de los hermanos Kou todo era fiesta, la música sonaba alegremente mientras que los chicos bebían refrescos sentados en el suelo alrededor de una mesa y esperaban la llegada de las pizzas

**- ¡Ya tengo hambre!-** refunfuñó Serena

Seiya pasó su brazo por sobre los hombros de su novia

**- Calma bombom en cuanto lleguen las pizzas te voy a regalar el trozo más grande y sabroso-**

Mina jugaba con su bebida igual de hambrienta que Serena

**- ¿Eso de que la pizza es gratis si no llega en treinta minutos aún es válido cierto? Porque juro por Dios que voy a hacer valer esa cláusula-**

Thomas explotó en una carcajada mientras sacaba de su bolsillo un chocolate y se lo daba a Mina

**- Espero que eso calme al animal salvaje que llevas dentro-**

Ella tomó el dulce y lo abrió en un segundo mientras que Serena ponía el rostro más amoroso de la tierra para así probar un poco de ese chocolate y para su fortuna lo logró. Seiya solo movió su cabeza.

**- Tengo miedo de que estas dos salten sobre ese pobre repartidor y lo devoren-**

Amy y Lita quienes venían de la cocina con un par de cafés escucharon esta última parte y soltaron una risa

**- ¿La masacre de quien presenciaremos?-**preguntó Lita al tiempo que tomaba asiento junto a los demás.

**- De ese desdichado enviado a entregar nuestra comida-** respondió Seiya riendo seria-** lo lamento por él realmente-**

Serena lo golpeó en el brazo pero en cuanto escuchó el timbre su molestia se disipó y corrió hacia la puerta en compañía de Mina. Abrieron la puerta absolutamente eufóricas pero al encontrarse a Rei sus energías tocaron el suelo

**- Oh-** dijo Serena desinflada**- eres tú Rei**

Ella sonrió levemente a ambas rubias

**- Si hubiera sabido que ese iba a ser mi recibimiento habría pensado dos veces en venir-**

Al instante Serena captó que su amiga no se estaba comportando como siempre lo hacía, lo normal habría sido que ella gritara algún tipo de palabra desagradable y exigiera que la dejaran pasar pero solo estaba ahí en el marco de la puerta dudando si entrar o no. además estaba pálida y tenía marcas bajo sus ojos, como si se los hubiera frotado en demasía todo eso disparó la alarma en Serena y también en Mina, cerraron un poco la puerta de tal forma que nadie más escuchara.

**- ¿Estas bien?-**

Ella pestañeó rápidamente

**- ¡Por supuesto que si Serena tonta!, ahora déjame pasar-**

Pero ella no se hizo a un lado

**- Que sucede****, si no me lo dices no te dejare en paz-**

Mina solo observaba en silencio era evidente que Rei había estado llorando y si su intuición era tan buena como pensaba, la razón de sus lágrimas tenían nombre y apellido. Rei suspiró.

**- Tal vez no debería estar aquí estoy cansada y un poco triste ****¿okey? pero no es nada del otro mundo-**

Serena asintió y Mina tomó una de las manos de Rei creyendo que con eso podría ayudar un poco, en cambio los sentimientos que ese gesto se formaron en Rei fueron de los más contradictorios pero aún así no rechazó a su amiga.

**- Rei sabes perfectamente que somos tus amigas y puedes decirnos cualquier cosa, te ayudaremos en lo que sea-**

**- ¿Aunque el tema sea ayudarme con Yaten?-**

Mina no pudo evitar sobresaltarse más por el tono en la voz de Rei que sus palabras. Sonaba fastidiada y de mal humor. Rei se dio cuenta de su grosería y movió la cabeza tratando de disipar esa nube de ira que la había envuelto tan repentinamente

**- Lo siento Mina ****no tuve la intención de ofenderte…realmente soy una desconsiderada-**

Los ruidos que venían desde dentro del apartamento ocuparon un momento el ambiente. Mina sonrió dejando pasar el ácido comentario de su amiga, después de todo algo tenía que haberle ocurrido para reaccionar así

**- No te preocupes todos tenemos nuestros días amargos-**

Rei rió un poco, ese adjetivo definía muy bien su estado de ánimo

**- Solo no me bombardeen con preguntas que no puedo responder, porque sinceramente no se lo que me sucede, no se como estoy y por lo tanto no sé como pueden ayudarme. Lo único que se es que deseo estar junto a mis amigos, quizás eso pueda hacerme sentir mejor-**

Ambas rubias asintieron sin agregar nada más y como si hubieran estado de acuerdo abrazaron a su amiga. Rei descansó un momento en sus brazos, la calidez de Serena y la preocupación de Mina la envolvieron y entibiaron su corazón y sin darse cuenta sus ojos se nublaron dándole el aviso de que las lágrimas querían salir así que antes de que eso ocurriera se separó gentilmente y les sonrió

**- Ya basta de abracitos, ****entremos porque me estoy congelando aquí afuera-**

Se abrió camino entre ellas e ingresó al hogar. Las dos rubias miraron por donde ella había pasado y suspiraron pesadamente

**- Esto es una bomba de tiempo-** susurró Serena para sí misma, aunque Mina si logró captar esas palabras

**- A que te refieres con eso Sere**-

Pero su amiga solo se sacudió y tomó su brazo

**- Nada…solo entremos y hagamos de esta tarde entretenida para Rei ¿si?-**

Serena cerró la puerta y se encaminó hacia la salita con Mina atrás y tomó asiento junto a Seiya.

**- bombom-** le susurró al oído- **que le pasa a Rei tiene una cara…-**

**- No lo sé pero mejor no preguntes**-

El arrugó el ceño

**- Esto tiene que ver con Yaten estoy seguro… quizás habló con ella-**

**- Entonces la bomba va a caer más pronto de lo que pensaba-**

Él la abrazó notando lo tensa que se había puesto de pronto

**- Calma bombom lamentablemente no hay nada que puedas hacer tus intenciones pueden ser las más buenas del mundo pero no servirán de nada. Deja que los involucrados resuelvan sus problemas solos, tú solo preocúpate de estar ahí cuando vengan completamente desarmados porque más de uno vendrá**** a ti-**

El timbre sonó nuevamente pero ni Serena ni Mina tenían tanta hambre como al principio. Fue Taiki el que se dirigió a la puerta recibió las pizzas y Amy la que fue hacia la cocina en busca de platos y servicio. Allí se encontraron y aunque lo ocurrido la tarde anterior podría haber ocasionado tensión o nerviosismo entre ellos curiosamente había producido el efecto contrario. Se sentían más en confianza y más seguros del otro. Taiki pensó en Seiya y en las palabras que le había dicho hacía un rato, cuando de haces frente a tus sentimientos y los asumes todo se te aclara y empiezas a entender poco a poco lo que tienes que hacer. Antes de hacerse a la idea de que sentía algo por Amy tenía la sensación de dar tumbos en la oscuridad pero ahora había encontrado el interruptor de la luz y ese pequeño artefacto estuvo siempre en su corazón.

Al ver a Amy en la cocina irguiéndose sobre la punta de los pies para alcanzar los platos la sonrisa surcó su rostro y casi pudo oír el clic dentro de su pecho: la luz había sido activada otra vez.

**- Déjame ayudarte, solo debo poner estas cajas en la encimera y…-**

Ella rió por lo bajo

**- ¿Sabes? es muy caballeroso de tu parte pero no te preocupes-**

Agarró todos los platos de una sola vez y Taiki la vio tambalearse y estuvo muy tentado de arrojar las pizzas y saltar hacia ella pero ya le había dicho que no, aún así la observaba con semblante tenso. Eso causó otra risa de Amy. Verlo así de preocupado colmó su corazón de dicha.

**- ¡Taiki estoy bien! eres demasiado sobre protector-**

En cuanto se volvió para enfrentarlo la miraba seriamente

**- Deseo protegerte siempre todo el tiempo de cualquier cosa que te atormente ¿es mu****y molesto que te confiese eso? -**

Ella dejó los platos sobre un mueble y alzó la vista para verlo mejor pues la aventaja por bastantes centímetros. Desde que habían platicado la tarde de ayer era conciente de que se había producido algo entre los dos, la conexión que parecía haber entre ellos se había hecho aún más potente, sus sentimientos habían hecho contacto y se sentía totalmente libre de expresarlos. La barrera que los separaba desde que él había puesto sus pies en la tierra había desaparecido y entre los dos la habían derribado hasta los cimientos. Eso la hacía feliz, muy feliz.

**- ¿Si te dijera que yo me siento igual me creerías cierto?-**

Se sonrojó, no podía evitar hacerlo cuando escuchaba su voz y aún más con esas palabras salir de su boca. El corazón se le desbocó y podría haber apostado que la temperatura del ambiente había subido a cuarenta grados centígrados ¿Cuándo iba a dejar de sentirse así? Deseaba que nunca. Deseaba que la mirada de Amy siempre le brindara calidez, que su voz acelerara su corazón, que su bondad le impulsara a ser mejor persona y que su sonrisa iluminara su camino. Se juró así mismo que algún día pronunciaría esas mismas palabras en voz alta para ella.

**- Te creo Amy en ti siempre creeré-**

Ambos se sonrieron felices y no sintieron cuando Seiya irrumpió en la cocina. Este rascó su cabeza mientras miraba a la pareja que estaba perdida en su mundo personal. Si bombom y él se veían de la misma forma cuando estaban juntos…definitivamente era algo digno de observar. Si él y su novia eran capaces de transmitir la mitad del cariño que esos dos claramente se profesaban entonces podía estar en paz.

**- Hey ustedes dos, sin ánimo de interrumpir la verdad es que estamos muriendo de hambre así que…-**

Se sobresaltaron e inmediatamente tomaron lo que les correspondía a cada uno. Salieron de la cocina como poseídos por una rapidez sobrenatural. Seiya solo sonrió y se alegró por ambos. Ya todos en la mesa las cajas de pizza se abrieron y el olor hizo que los estómagos de todos reclamaran por un buen bocado

**- Oh -** dijo Serena con la boca llena de alimento**- ¡esto está exquisito!-**

Todos asintieron

**- ¡Si tenía que esperar por esto entonces está bien!-** dijo Mina o al menos eso pudieron entender sus amigos

**- Y yo que pensé que exp****erimentarías con el canibalismo, hace unos momentos estabas a punto de masticar mi brazo- **

El comentario de Thomas causó una carcajada general mientras que la chica solo alzaba una de sus cejas en su dirección.

**- Ya te gustaría ser mordido por mí-**

**- mm…-** dijo él de forma coqueta**- ¿un mordisco no les parece algo sexy?-**

**- ¡Oh si****! ¿bombom te gustaría morderme?-** preguntó Seiya coquetamente al tiempo que las dos rubias se sonrojaban. Mina lanzó su servilleta en el rostro de Thomas y Serena golpeó a Seiya en la cabeza

- **¿Podríamos hablar de otra cosa que no fueran sus retorcidos pensamientos?-** dijo Mina al rato

**- Yo tengo algo que decir-** respondió Taiki limpiándose tranquilamente con su servilleta**- en realidad no es solo una noticia mía sino que también de Seiya y Yaten-**

**- Pero Yaten aún no llega-** comentó Lita mirando luego a Rei en busca de respuestas. La chica dejó su plato de comida a un lado. Era evidente que a la persona que preguntarían por Yaten fuera ella pero en esos momentos le desagradó como nada ese hecho.

**- No creo que él se aparezca por aquí-**

**- Y eso sería por…- **preguntó su amiga pero ella solo bajó la vista no sabiendo que responder.

**- Bueno eso no importa-** intervino Serena**- quizás tuvo algo que hacer y llegará pronto. ¡Ahora cuéntenos de que se trata!-**

Ambos chicos se sonrieron misteriosamente

**- Bueno… digamos que el día viernes tendrán que reservarlo solo para nosotros-**

Seiya sacó un sobre del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y lo agitó frente a sus amigos

**- ¿Qué es eso?- **preguntó Serena al borde la curiosidad

**- Son entradas para un concierto-** dijo Seiya sonriente, pero ninguno entendía aún

**- ¿Así que iremos a un concierto el viernes pero de quien?- **

Seiya sacó del sobre una de las entradas y se la dio a Mina quien había hecho la pregunta. En cuanto la leyó detenidamente se puso de pie como un resorte y abrió la boca a más no poder.

**- ¡No!-** exclamó mirando a sus demás amigas-** ¡AHHHHHHH!-**

Serena y las demás se levantaron y siguieron a Mina quien daba vueltas por toda la sala. Cuando al fin la alcanzaron arrebataron la entrada de su mano y al leerla abrieron la boca de la misma forma

**- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHH!-** fue todo lo que gritaron, Serena se tiró hacia los brazos de Seiya haciéndolo caer de espaldas y le repartió millones de besos por todo el rostro. Él solo reía encantado.

**- ¡Porque no me lo habías dicho antes! ¡Cuando supieron la noticia!-**

Seiya la tomó de la cintura y ambos se sentaron nuevamente junto a sus amigos.

**- Hace un mes y algo, queríamos darles una sorpresa pero como habían estado sucediendo algunas cosas aplazamos el momento pero finalmente nos dimos cuenta que la fecha ya estaba llegando así que…ahí lo tienen estamos de vuelta-**

Serena solo lo miraba completamente anonadada

**- ¡Como pudiste ocultármelo! ¡Seiya eres muy malo!-**

**- Lo siento bombom pero si te lo hubiera dicho no habrías tardado ni una hora en ir corriendo y revelarlo a las chicas-**

Ella se cruzó de brazos. Thomas solo veía el alboroto que se había formado a su alrededor no entendiendo mucho de lo que pasaba

**- Disculpen-** dijo**- ¿alguien me podría decir que sucede?-**

Ellas se dieron cuenta por primera vez que no estaban solas y que desde hacía un rato ya no hablaban sino que gritaban de un lado hacia otro.

**- ¡Es cierto!- **gritó Mina hacia su lado**- ¿Tú sabes quienes son estos chicos?-**

Thomas miro hacia los hermanos Kou

**-** **Son Taiki y Seiya-**

Ella rodó los ojos

**- Además de eso bobo-**

**- mm… la verdad es que no-**

Todas las chicas ahogaron un grito de sorpresa.

**- ¡No puede ser!-** dijo Lita

Pero Thomas solo rió

**- Lo siento chicas no soy muy acérrimo a los chismes de escuela, nunca antes había escuchado de ustedes antes de la fiesta en la playa-**

Mina movió la cabeza estupefacta

**- ¡Ellos son Three Lights el grupo musical más talentoso, famoso y con los integrantes más apuestos de todo el país y volverán a tocar! ¡No te parece increíble!-**

El volteó hacia sus amigos y entornó bien los ojos, los apuntó con el dedo y rió abiertamente

**- ¡Es cierto! Ahora que lo dices… sabía que los había visto en algún lado, seguramente en alguna publicidad o en la televisión pero no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora. Soy amigo de un grupo famoso ¡que genial!-**

Seiya y Taiki sonrieron

**- Si bueno eso no quiere decir que seamos distintos a los demás chicos, solo tenemos un talento y amamos tener la posibilidad de vivir de él-**

Thomas asintió un poco más serio

**- Concuerdo contigo para mí seguirán siendo los hermanos Kou, pero me parece grandioso que vuelvan a su carrera musical, espero poder verlos tocar algún día-**

Seiya metió la mano en el sobre y entregó en sus manos la entrada a su amigo

**- Esta es para ti y por supuesto estarás en primera fila, para nosotros sería muy importante que asistas, claro si te crees capaz de resistir los alaridos de estas lindas señoritas-**

Las chicas lo fulminaron con la mirada

**- Ya me hice una idea de lo que se trata, creo que las chicas alcanzaron una nueva forma de comunicación en base a gritos y chillidos más agudos que la media, fue un poco atemorizante-**

Mina le mostró su lengua y él pasó uno de sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros, los demás se sorprendieron por ese hecho pero ya no era extraño entre ellos así que no comentaron nada.

**- Gracias Seiya, Taiki para mi es muy valioso que me consideren parte de todo esto. Se que no me conocen desde hace mucho tiempo y aún así me han acogido como uno más… eso se los agradezco enormemente-**

Seiya golpeó su hombro en señal de fraternidad.

**- Chicas-** dijo Mina solemnemente-** tenemos que organizarnos, ponernos de acuerdo con el fans club ¡estoy tan feliz es la mejor noticia que he recibido en mucho tiempo!-**

Las chicas asintieron con la misma gravedad que su amiga

**- Tengo un problema-** dijo Serena con rostro asustado**- yo no soy parte del fans club ¡que haré!, ¡tendré que hacerme socia cuanto antes!-**

Seiya la atrajo hacia él mientras tomaba un poco de refresco

**- bombom no es necesario que te hagas fan del grupo tendrás más privilegios que ninguna otra chica eso te lo prometo-**

**- Tu novio es un cantante famoso y no perteneces a su club me parece impresionante- **dijo Thomas. Seiya depositó un beso sobre la mejilla de su novia

**- Así es, de hecho debo confesar para mi pesar ****que mi adorado bombom ni siquiera sabía quien era yo cuando me vio por primera vez. Era la única que no me perseguía por toda la escuela demandando mi atención. Era bastante frustrante y mientras más me ignoraba más perdía la cabeza por ella-**

El asintió

**- Entonces ustedes no han estado juntos desde el principio verdad-**

Aunque ya conocía un poco de la historia por platicar con Taiki aún así deseaba escucharla de los protagonistas, después de todo se sentía cada vez más cercano al grupo e interiorizarse en sus vidas era lo normal. Seiya tomó la mano de Serena calmadamente.

**- bombon en ese tiempo salía con otra persona y no tenía ojos para m****í pero de igual forma me acerqué a ella y terminé siendo su amigo-**

**- El mejor de los amigos-** agregó Serena

**- Y luego la amistad se transformó en algo más. Yo siempre la había amado pero también respetaba su posición así que cuando bombom me bendijo con su amor comprenderás que no deseaba perder ningún minuto más sin ella así que comenzamos a salir inmediatamente****. Desde ese momento no nos hemos separado-**

Ella sonrió mientras daba un besó en la mejilla del chico

**- Wow realmente es una historia que competería bravamente con un cuento de hadas-**

Se hizo un silencio un tanto incómodo en la mesa y Thomas se sintió incómodo por la pregunta que había formulado

**- Todas las historias tienen su lado bueno pero también su lado malo-**

**- Y supongo que solo me han contado el lado bueno-**

Serena miró a Seiya de reojo testeando su reacción

**- La persona con la cual yo mantenía una relación no se tomó de muy buena forma el que yo me enamorada de Seiya. Pero debo decir a su favor que no manejé las cosas como debía, así que en parte fue mi culpa-**

**- Ya veo-** respondió Thomas**- debió de haberte querido bastante-**

Rápidamente el cerebro de Serena le hizo volver hacia la última plática que había mantenido con Darien… después de esa profunda conversación le parecía muy difícil poner en duda los sentimientos del chico hacia ella.

**Lo**** hizo**- contestó de forma pensativa**- y yo también le amé pero simplemente me di cuenta que sobrevivir sin él era posible de hecho lo hice por un tiempo, pero en cambio estar sin Seiya era algo que no podía soportar, ver mi futuro y que Seiya no estuviera en él era imposible, así que hice un largo viaje y fui en su búsqueda. Afortunadamente él me aceptó y regresó a mi lado-**

**- Siempre volvería a tu lado bombom de la forma en la que tú quisieras-**

Ella se recostó en su brazo mientras él besaba su frente. Thomas contempló la escena maravillado impregnándose con esa calidez que siempre podía sentir estando en su compañía. Se dio cuenta que no era el único en sentirse así, todos los demás les veían de la misma forma pero además con un toque de respeto, de dignidad como si la unión entre ellos significara algo más.

**- Te has quedado mudo-** le susurró Mina

Thomas le miró con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios

**- No te parec****e que ellos son… se que ya te lo he dicho pero no puedo dejar de notar que mi pecho se tranquiliza con su compañía-**

_No solo el suyo pensó Mina-_

**- Todas las fichas estaban en su contra y los únicos que apostaban por ese amor eran ellos mismos****, tenían absolutamente todo que perder, nada que ganar y aún así jugaron. Lo sacrificaron todo, perdieron bastante pero creo que lo obtenido fue mucho más-**

Serena tomó un trozo de pizza y se lo engulló mientras Seiya se reía de su cara manchada con queso así que tomó una servilleta de papel y se la limpió cariñosamente.

**-Si me pidieran sacrificarme como lo hizo Serena para llegar a sentir la mitad de ese amor que ella irradia no me lo tendrían que preguntar dos veces…-**

Mina al principio no creyó que esas palabras hubieran salido de su boca tomando en consideración todo lo que había tenido que pasar a causa de eso mismo pero por un instante su parte racional había sido desconectada dando como resultado esa confesión. Thomas dejó de mirar a Serena y Seiya y se concentró solo en la rubia que tenía a su lado. Aún no entendía muy bien porque la vida había puesto en su camino a una persona como Mina pero con cada momento que pasaba junto a ella, con cada sonrisa, con cada palabra y con cada mirada lo iba comprendiendo un poco mejor. Se percató que nadie estaba tomando atención ellos y capturó una de sus manos acariciándola suavemente.

**- ¿Estarías dispuesta a sufrir por amor?-**

Mina se encontró con sus ojos y de pronto tuvo una epifanía, la manifestación de una verdad tan grande que era ya difícil de ocultar. Se sintió como un carro cuesta abajo sin frenos de ningún tipo… era inevitable, se iba a estrellar.

**- ¿Estarías dispuesto tú a sufrir por amor?-**

Quizás la pregunta había sonado un tanto ruda pero Mina no había tenido esa intención, es solo que se había puesto tan nerviosa que no fue capaz de medir la intensidad ni las palabras escogidas. Quiso pedir disculpas en el acto pues hablar de estos temas definitivamente no consistían en un juego para el chico pero Thomas solo le sonrió, alzó su mano y le dio un fugaz beso.

**- Estoy dispuesto a más de lo que yo mismo creía con tal de verm****e de la misma forma que Seiya. Así que podríamos decir que estamos en sinfonía-**

Mina tomó un trozo de pizza y lo masticó lentamente como rumiando esas últimas palabras. Miró nuevamente a Serena y Seiya quienes reían aislados de todo los demás. Se negaba a creer en los cuentos de hadas solo eran ficción… pero ahí sentada junto a Thomas y sintiendo su calidez realmente quiso creer.

**- Estamos en sintonía-**

* * *

El viento definitivamente se estaba volviendo más helado con el paso de las horas y seguiría siendo así por unos cuantos meses más. Desde ese día cada vez que sintiera la más mínima brisa otoñal en su rostro recordaría los ojos llorosos de Rei viéndolo partir como si fuera una verdadera despedida. Claramente se verían otra vez era inevitable pero sin embargo algo en la atmósfera les había hecho convencerse de que se trataba de una última vez.

Después de esa separación no había tenido el valor para volver a su casa. Simplemente no podía soportar el escrutinio de sus hermanos y amigos, sabía que ellos solo tenían intenciones de velar por su felicidad pero sinceramente y por como estaban las cosas prefería que se preocuparan por la de Rei después de todo si la chica presentaba serias características de ser una persona infeliz era exclusivamente por su culpa.

Yaten acababa de descubrir que era de ese tipo de personas que solo se daban cuenta de lo hundidos que estaban cuando el lodo tapaban hasta más allá de la cabeza. Se sentía cubierto de la más gruesa capa de lodo y no podía ver ni respirar.

Estaba casi convencido de padecer un alarmante caso de depresión y si bien las tendencias suicidas aún no hacían aparición sentía unas enormes ganas de acostarse en su cama, cubrirse con una frazada y dejar que el tiempo transcurriera mientras él yacía inerte sobre sus cobijas pero ese constructivo plan tenía un inconveniente: justamente era en su propia casa donde no podía estar, así que eso reducía sus posibilidades a deambular por las calles de la ciudad hasta que sus pies dolieran como el mismo infierno…quizás así podría dejar de notar el dolor en el pecho.

Se sentó en el pavimento, cruzó sus brazos a la altura de sus piernas y apoyó la cabeza.

Cuando había tomado la decisión de viajar a la tierra y volver junto con sus hermanos tenía un propósito, el nunca había abandonado una misión antes por lo que el dejar atrás a Mina había sido su primera vez… y con que facilidad lo había hecho, como si Mina se tratara de un mero trámite. A lo mejor ese había sido su error, considerar a Mina como una misión más en su vida de la cual podía desertar o escapar si se complicaba en el trayecto, no supo ver que ella no era un objetivo que se pudiera alcanzar de una sola vez, sino que al contrario tendría que haber sido una labor de día a día. Lo peor de todo es que junto a él tenía al mejor ejemplo de la perseverancia, la fuerza de voluntad y la paciencia: su hermano Seiya. Viéndolo desde ese lado el pelinegro tenía una y mil razones para desertarlo como lo hacía…si Seiya hubiera desertado ni siquiera estarían viviendo en la tierra. A lo mejor eso habría sido lo mejor tener una vida alejados del planeta tierra conviviendo con su gente y disfrutando de la paz que con tanto esfuerzo habían obtenido, aunque a estas alturas del partido seguramente solo habrían sido él y Taiki porque Seiya no hubiera resistido mucho tiempo más sin Serena. La imagen de su hermano sufriendo por su cruel destino no le abandonaba y sin embargo ya no tenía que recurrir a esos momentos para sentir dolor, lo estaba viviendo en carne propia ¿Estaría comenzando a lucir igual que Seiya? ¿De esta forma se había sentido al ver a Serena con otro hombre? ¿Cómo pudo soportarlo de donde saco la fuerza? Él simplemente ya no la tenía.

Durante un tiempo fue Rei quien le proporcionó la energía, pero seguir abusando de ella era incluso más doloroso que sufrir en silencio. Ahora entendía tan claramente a Seiya, quien no podía pensar en estar con otra mujer, no solo era por el amor que sentía hacia Serena sino que no tenía ningún sentido y al final habría terminado contagiando a la otra persona con dudas y nostalgia. Eso es lo que había hecho con Rei la había utilizado como un escudo, como una roca- como ella misma le había enrostrado- una montaña de la cual aferrarse, sin darse cuenta de lo frágil que era. Y finalmente no solo había un corazón dañado sino que dos y la lista seguiría aumentando.

Yaten escuchó pasos y alzó la cabeza. Como ya estaba oscureciendo la visibilidad era escasa pero aún así puedo distinguir la silueta de una mujer, el corazón comenzó a golpearle en el pecho a medida que iba descubriendo más de esa persona y cuando ya la tuvo en frente estaba convencido de haber sufrido una deficiencia cardiaca a causa de la impresión. Pero todo eso fue dejado de lado cuando se dio cuenta de otro punto que era aún más importante

**- ¿Yaten que haces aquí solo?-**

Mina se percató que el chico lucía muy mal, estaba ojeroso, pálido y tomando en cuenta el frío que hacía y que solo portaba una delgada chaqueta seguramente estaba congelado. Esperó paciente por la respuesta pero solo recibió un ceño fruncido

**- ¿Qué haces tú en la calle sola a estas horas? ¿Qué acaso no te quedó claro que tenías que estar acompañada a cada momento?-**

Ella puso las manos en los costados y le miró desafiante

**- En primer lugar no estaba sola… Thomas me trajo a casa y en segundo lugar te informo ****que no estoy deambulando por cualquier sitio, da la casualidad de que estás sentado en mi calle tres casas más adelante está mi hogar-**

Una risa ruidosa pero sin ganas salió de Yaten. De todas la calles de la ciudad, de todas las casas de ese barrio y de todas las chicas del mundo se tenía que encontrar justamente con ella. Cuando el destino quería ser cruel no escatimaba en esfuerzos. Mina arrugó el ceño ¿acaso se estaba burlando de ella?

**- Que te sucede no te ves nada bien-**

**- Estoy cansado-** realmente lo estaba pero en ese sentido-** así que me detuve a descansar-**

Le hizo un rápido análisis –_que raro_ó Mina- seguramente había discutido con Rei. Eso tenía que ser la razón

**-**** ¿Y decides hacerlo en la calle, que acaso no tienes un techo donde vivir? Tus hermanos están preocupados y también los demás-**

_¿Tú no?_ quiso preguntar Yaten.

**- Lo dudo****. Por lo que sé las cosas estarían agitadas por casa. Supongo que me perdí la entretenida reunión-**

Se hizo un silencio muy incómodo. Mina no sabía a ciencia cierta porque motivo se había acercado a platicarle. Lo había visto desde lejos pero él no a ella así que perfectamente podría haber pasado a su lado desapercibida pero al verlo allí tan expuesto, tan indefenso no pudo evitar hacerlo. Se estaba cuestionando seriamente la decisión, la cercanía con él le abrumaba y traía a colación viejos sentimientos que alguna vez ocuparon todo su interior.

**- Creo que ser****á mejor partir. Nos vemos-**

Cuando dio un paso para irse un cosquilleo se instaló en su mano derecha. Soltó un jadeo y la situación solo se hizo real cuando los dedos de Yaten se aferraron aún más a su mano. Bajó la mirada y los ojos de Yaten la traspasaron directo al alma.

**- Por favor…no te vayas-**

Sus dedos estaban fríos y su mirada rogaba por algo de calidez. -_La pelea con Rei debe de haber sido terrible-_ pensó Mina. Esto era un escenario increíblemente surrealista: estaba en la calle de noche siendo acechada por un sicópata y consolando a su antiguo amor porque había peleado con una de sus mejores amigas. Se sacudió la sensación que le había provocado su cercanía y tomó asiento a su lado. Yaten nuevamente recostó la cabeza sobre sus piernas y Mina buscó algo que decir.

**- Y… como estás-**

**- Bien-**

Ella suspiró pesadamente y puso las manos sobre las piernas

**- Okey si pretendes que yo esté aquí sentada a la intemperie mientras tú estás en "modo isla" ****tenemos un problema muy grande-**

Yaten alzó la cabeza y al ver el ceño fruncido de Mina provocó una nueva risa en él. Era tan irónica esta situación y realmente no sabía que hacer.

**- Tenemos un ****problema muy grande Mina-**

La chica golpeó su zapato en el pavimento impacientándose cada vez más.

**- Como es…-**dijo Yaten al rato**-¿Como es Thomas contigo?-**

El zapato dejó de golpear y Mina estuvo tentada a decir si esa pregunta verdaderamente había sido echa, pero el rostro de Yaten no iba de broma ¿Que rayos estaba pasando?

**- ¡Espera un momento! supuse que querías platicar de algo relacionado contigo y Rei**** pero me respondes con monosílabos ¿y ahora me preguntas por Thomas?, discúlpame Yaten pero no estoy para bromas-**

La chica se puso de pie y Yaten le siguió

**- ¿Sería ****tan terrible que me lo contaras?-**

**- No es algo que te incumba-**

El sostuvo nuevamente su mano pero con más fuerza

**- ****¿Pero si fuera otra persona sí lo harías verdad? por ejemplo si fuera Seiya no habría inconveniente- **

**- Ese no es el tema-**

Mina se sacudió de su agarre y se dio la vuelta para enfrentarlo ¿Por qué sacaba a colación a su hermano? la mirada de Yaten era de absoluta seriedad, no lo estaba haciendo de fastidioso sino que algo más sucedía.

**- Entonces ilústrame porque de verdad no lo comprendo-**

¡Esto era sorprendente, estaba teniendo su primera discusión con Yaten a causa de Thomas no podía ser real!

**- ¡Quieres saberlo realmente! Pues**** te lo diré ¡Porque tendría que contarle mis intimidades a una persona con la cual no he cruzado palabras en semanas! ¡Una persona que jamás se ha preocupado por el detalle más ínfimo de mi vida!-**

La respiración de Mina era entrecortada y por un momento el sonrojo se apoderó de su rostro. Yaten solo le miró fijamente y tras un lapso de tiempo indefinido asintió lentamente

**- No confías en mí-**

**- No**- dijo ella**- no lo hago-**

Las luminarias de la calle se encendieron y se dio paso a la noche

**- Está bien-** respondió con una grave voz**- está bien que no lo hagas. Ni yo mismo confío en mí-**

_-__Esta plática no tenía ningún sentido -_pensó. Se sentó ofuscada y se cepilló el pelo tratando de parecer indiferente aunque por dentro sus emociones habían tomado un pequeño paseo en una montaña rusa. Yaten caminó unos pasos y se recostó sobre un poste de luz, las palabras de Mina le herían y su cercanía le quemaba. Finalmente ella colocó las manos a los costados de la acera y mientras jugaba con sus pies dio un suspiro ya vencida por la situación.

**- Él es…-** comenzó Mina al tiempo que Yaten alzaba la vista con sus grandes ojos verdes observándola**- muy atento y caballero, es amistoso y desinhibido. Siempre tiene una sonrisa fácil lista para aflorar aunque en el fondo es una fachada. ¿Cómo se eso? Porque me ha permitido conocer al verdadero Thomas al que nadie más ve, ese chico que ha sufrido, el que tiene una gran pena en el alma que intenta superar. Me ha dejado estar con él en todos sus momentos no me aparta de su lado al contrario busca de mi compañía porque eso le hace sentir bien, me quiere junto a él cuando sonríe y me quiere a su lado cuando la tristeza le embarga y yo soy feliz de ver sus ojos y saber que siente la misma felicidad que yo-**

El monólogo de Mina había terminado casi en un susurro pero eso no impidió a Yaten oírlo altamente. La garganta se le secó y le tembló la barbilla sutilmente. Dio dos pasos para quedar frente a Mina, se agachó quedando a la altura de donde ella estaba sentada y le hizo sobresaltar.

**-** **Si yo…-**dijo lentamente- **si yo pudiera ser valiente y sincero como Thomas ¿podría ser el causante de esa felicidad?-**

**- ¿Qué…?-** pero Mina no pudo completar la frase. Lo que Yaten decía…lo único que cruzó por su cabeza fue el rostro de su amiga Rei. Se puso de pie pasándolo a llevar e intentó correr hacia su casa pero Yaten la atrapó

**- ¡Suéltame! ¡Que te pasa acaso estás loco ya no quiero escucharte déjame ir!-**

**- Escuché tu plática con Seiya-**

Mina se paralizó… ¿_Lo había oído todo? ¡Oh Dios Oh Dios! ¿Que haría ahora?-_ debía huir de ese sitio lo más pronto que pudiera

**- ¡No me interesa**** y no tiene porque interesarte nada de lo que hayas oído!-**

Pero el enterró los dedos en sus brazos

**- ¡Como pretendes que no me importe era de mí de quien estabas hablando ese día! ¡Crees que**** es fácil olvidar lo que escuché después de todo lo que ha ocurrido! ¡Crees que para mí solo significaron palabras al viento!-**

Mina no pudo darle la cara, si le veía siquiera un solo momento perdería la cabeza

**- Pues deberían ser solo palabras para ti… tú tienes a Rei, ella te quiere y tú a ella así que olvida lo que pasó y déjame marchar-**

La referencia a Rei hizo aflojar un poco el temperamento de Yaten, soltó a Mina pero no se movió de su espalda

**- Ella y yo platicamos… ella ya lo sabe-**

_No preguntes-_ se decía a sí misma_- no preguntes no preg…_

**- Saber que-**

Le tomó el brazo y la dio vuelta lentamente

**- Que hay ****algo que no me atreví a decirte, algo por lo que volví a este planeta, algo que todo el mundo sabía menos yo, algo que me está torturando cada día más y si no te lo digo ahora jamás podré perdonármelo- **

El corazón de Mina le martilló en el pecho tan fuerte que si se quedaban en silencio era posible oírlo sin mucha dificultad. Mantuvo los ojos pegados a los zapatos no tenía valor para mirarle, sabía que él la observaba pues el rostro se le estaba rostisando.

**- Mina yo…-**

La chica apretó los puños y las lágrimas se derramaron por sus mejillas

**- Como le puedes hacer esto a Rei como puedes estar esta noche frente a mí y no pensar en ****ella, es mi amiga como puedes…como me puedes hacer esto, como te atreves a sacar a relucir todo sabiendo por lo que yo pasé, sabiendo como me sentí ¿quería desaparecer sabías? porque no podía tolerar el hecho de que me dejaras a un lado como si yo no valiera nada… cuando llegaste a la tierra y vi la forma en la que me mirabas pensé que iba a morir y me ilusioné ¿sabes? pero en cuanto tuviste la oportunidad de decirme algo, cualquier cosa lo único que hiciste fue ignorarme, insultarme y dejarme… ahora pretendes que escuche una declaración de amor… tú no tienes corazón-**

Mina secó sus lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, la misma que Yaten agarró y depositó sobre su pecho

**- ¿Qué no tengo corazón dices? ¿Y que es lo que sientes en mi pecho? ¿Acaso no es mi corazón latiendo por ti? … ****¡este no es maldito músculo sin vida! ¿Crees que no sangro por Rei? ¿Crees que no sufro por como están las cosas? ¿Crees que es fácil para mi esto? ¡No oses decir que no tengo corazón! porque justamente ese es el motivo por el cual estoy aquí frente a ti esta noche-**

La mano de Mina se sacudía sobre el pecho de Yaten mientras lloraba en silencio. El corazón del chico estaba desbocado y la sangre le latía en las venas, nunca lo había visto así, nunca lo había visto tan exaltado

**- Lo único que te pido- **dijo él con la voz ronca-** te ruego que me des la oportunidad de explicarte como fueron las cosas y porque me comporté como lo hice-**

Ella negó tratando de retirarse del agarre pero Yaten no la dejó

**- ****¿Acaso no entiendes que lo que no se hace en su tiempo no vale de nada? entre nosotros hay años luz de distancia que no van a desaparecer porque hayas decidido jugar al valiente-**

**- Siempre pueden haber segundas oportunidades-**

Ella sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos

**- Es imposible que existan segundas oportunidades en donde nunca hubo nada-**

La rudeza en las palabras de Mina sorprendió a Yaten y aprovechando su debilidad ella logró recuperar su mano

**- Tuve miedo Mina, en cuanto me di cuenta que las cosas entre nosotros serían complicadas me contuve. La experiencia con Seiya fue tan dolorosa que dejó secuelas imborrables en mí y antes de que comenzara a sentir algo más fuerte por ti me retiré-**

Esa explicación más que tranquilizar a Mina la exaltó más

**- ****¿Y tú crees que eres la única persona en la tierra que ha tenido que vivir algo así? ¿Crees que yo no viví como mía la pena de Serena? ¿Crees que fue fácil verla decaer día a día****sin Seiya? ¡Por Dios baja de la nube Yaten el mundo no gira alrededor tuyo! mientras tú te escondes tras las experiencias de otra persona allí afuera hay gente que ha vivido dolores propios y aún así tienen la capacidad de luchar-**

El arrugó el ceño pálido como la cal

**- ¿Lo dices por Thomas tengo acaso que moldearme a su imagen y semejanza para que me valores en algo?-**

**- ¡Imbécil engreído lo digo por mí!-** gritó Mina a todo pulmón y su voz retumbó en la noche**- por ti fue que sufrí como nunca antes ¡pero me levanté por mí misma! yo no busqué consuelo ni utilicé a ninguna persona como muleta para sostenerme en pie-**

La alusión a Rei desató otra oleada de molestia en Yaten

**- ****¡Crees que eso hice con Rei! ¿Usarla como sostén? ¡Tú no sabes lo que yo siento en realidad por ella!-**

**- ¡Entonces que diablos estás haciendo aquí tratando de convencerme, solo vete con ella y déjame en paz!-**

Mina hizo el milésimo intento por irse pero Yaten siempre sabía como detenerla, esta vez la sostuvo de los brazos

**- No puedo ser completamente de Rei mientras tenga estos sentimientos hacia ti que me queman las entrañas**** y no me dejan respirar ¿Prefieres que la engañe? Pues entonces dime que vaya hacia ella y le jure amor eterno, dime que la mire a los ojos y le diga que no hay nadie más-**

Pero Mina no fue capaz de hacer tal cosa. Bajó los hombros vencida por la situación y bajó la cabeza.

**- Que pretendes con todo esto…si querías que me enterara de tu verdad pues ya lo hiciste-**

La soltó despacio y tapó su rostro con una de sus manos.

**- Necesito saber si los sentimientos que tenías se encuentran realmente en el pasado. Es la única forma en la que podré estar en paz… te lo suplico Mina dime la verdad-**

Ella sonrió sátiramente

**- ¿No te bastó con lo que oíste a escondidas?-**

Yaten intentó tomar sus manos pero ella rechazó el contacto con tanta violencia que le dolió como una bofetada pero anhelaba una respuesta y esta noche la obtendría. Ambos eran concientes que ese instante era decisivo, una palabra demás o una palabra menos y el rumbo de sus vidas y de las que les rodeaban giraría totalmente. Pero la confesión de Yaten era tan inesperada como tardía…e independientemente de que fuera real y franca lo que saldría de su interior no cambiaría pues era muy tarde para abrir una herida que ya estaba cicatrizando, era muy tarde para transitar por una vía cuyo inicio se perdía en la lejanía. Caminó hacia un árbol y descansó la espalda sobre su tronco, se deslizó en el hasta que tocó el suelo.

**- Yo cerré ****esa puerta Yaten y tiré la llave lo bastante lejos como para no volverla a alcanzar nunca más… era la única alternativa que tenía, esa o sumirme en la autocompación. Tú te veías feliz y seguro de lo que tenías mientras que yo solo le pedía a Dios que me diera la oportunidad de tener algún día siquiera un pedacito de esa felicidad-**

Se sentó cerca de Mina tambaleándose. Ella le estaba dando con esa puerta en la cara, aún así no se dejó desmoronar, no todavía.

**- ****Creo que te escuchó antes de lo que pensabas-**

Ambos fueron absorbidos por un enorme silencio. El firmamento les cubría como un gran manto y era más que curioso que las veces en las que se permitía pensar en Yaten las estrellas estuvieran presentes y así como ellas regalaban su belleza y luz, sentía que el chico estaba haciendo lo mismo. Y en honor a eso se dio la libertad por primera vez de mostrarse ante él.

**- Intenté alcanzarte ****pero supongo que no todas las personas podemos tener la fortuna de tomar en nuestras manos una estrella-** dijo en una sonrisa de lado pero al ver que el chico no sonreía continuo con su confesión**- me cansé de mirar hacia arriba Yaten, no hubo ninguna respuesta para mí pero en cuanto posé mis ojos acá en la tierra… el rumbo de las cosas cambiaron y con Thomas todo ha sido distinto, a él no tuve necesidad de alcanzarlo porque ya me estaba esperando-**

La alusión a Thomas causo ese normal picoteo en el pecho de Yaten

**- Lo dices muy segura-**

**- ****Quizás te pueda parecer una sandez pero estoy convencida que Thomas tenía que aparecer en mi vida de alguna forma... es lo que necesitaba. Es lo que él necesitaba-**

_Era lo que __necesitaba_… repitió mentalmente. La garganta se le obstruyó y con cada comentario de Mina se sentía un poco más cerca del precipicio.

**- ¿****Él…él es lo que tú buscabas?-**

Pero en cambio ella contestó otra cosa

**- La felicidad es un trabajo de día a día, si la obtuvieras de una sola vez creo que nadie se esforzaría por lograrla. ****Y respondiendo a tu pregunta…Thomas es lo que necesito ahora-**

_-La felicidad… __¿que era eso después de todo?_- pensó Yaten. Se percató de sus ojos cuando pronunciaban el nombre del chico y se imaginó que un rostro así solo lo tenías cuando eras feliz. Mina era feliz…tomó un pequeño impulso y se lanzó al precipicio, si iba a caer que lo hiciera de una vez, solo esperaba que la caída fuera rápida.

**- Te quiero Mina-** en cuanto dijo esas tres palabras en voz alta un gran peso desapareció, ya no tenía nada que perder y nada que ganar**- vaya… ha resultado más fácil de lo que pensaba. Te quiero-**

Mina cerró los ojos por un instante y volvió a esos días en los que habría dado muchas cosas a cambio con tal de oír esa revelación de sus labios. Le observó suspirar como si se hubiera desecho de una gran carga, pero no se sintió ofendida. También estaba desprendiéndose de la suya.

**- Creo que también te q****uiero y en alguna medida siempre lo haré, pero las cosas entre nosotros nunca resultarían y no porque no pueda perdonarte, de hecho no hay nada que perdonar pero en estas semanas… ha sido como toda una vida entre nosotros, las he vivido en forma intensa y lo que habría tardado quizás meses en superar lo he tenido que hacer solo en días. Tuve que dejarte atrás no podía estar soñando con el hombre que había unido su vida a la de mi amiga así que me obligué a hacerlo, me costó mucho pero lo logré…y de pronto ya deje de sentirme triste al verte ya no me dolía el pecho, tu cercanía ya no me incomodaba y me di cuenta que lo peor ya había pasado-**

El rostro de Yaten se sumió en el dolor. Era más de lo que necesitaba saber. Ella ya no lo quería no lo estaba diciendo explícitamente, le estaba rechazando con palabras bonitas. Hubiera preferido todo lo contrario.

**- Tú me olvidaste mientras que yo ****no puedo dejar de pensar solo en ti-**

**- No te olvidé ****solo asumí lo que serías en adelante… mi primer amor y dicen que el primer amor nunca se olvida-**

Él sonrió desganado

**- Ese no es consuelo**** suficiente-**

**- No lo digo por eso solo estoy intentando ser lo más sincera posible en cambio tú no lo eres-**

El alzó la vista

**- En cuanto a qué-**

Mina cambió de expresión a una más amable.

**- No soy la única persona en la cual piensas… hace un momento cuando te hablé de Rei pusiste una cara que realmente me dio miedo. Tú la quieres**** se te nota-**

Por como estaban las cosas el querer a Rei era mucho peor que no hacerlo.

**- La quiero****… pero siempre serás la mujer que por mis propios errores perdí-**

Pero ella negó pensativamente.

**- ****No te eches toda la culpa. Ambos somos culpables-**

_-No es así_- pensó Yaten.

-** Tus intentos por hacerme sentir mejor me hacen sentir peor- **volvió a su anterior postura y descansó la cabeza sobre sus rodillas que estaban ya flectadas a la altura de su pecho**- Lo arruiné todo… lo arruiné contigo desde un principio y ahora con Rei. A lo mejor debería estar solo, no soy bueno para nadie-**

En esa posición se le veía tan pequeño, una persona que se veía como Yaten no debía estar sola. Pero ella no era la compañía que él debía de tener.

**- ****La soledad no es buena consejera…quizás debas pensar en hablar con Rei-**

Pensó en el rostro de Rei, en su mirada adolorida. Cerró los ojos y la vió aún más vivamente.

**- No tengo valor para hacerlo, debe pensar que la engañé pero no fue así ¿sabes? fue ella misma la que me incitó a platicar contigo, todos sabían lo que me estaba pasando, me he comportado como un estúpido, Seiya, Serena la misma Rei**** intentaban ayudarme-**

Mina guardó silencio ¿todos ellos lo sabían? en que mundo había estado viviendo

**- ****Tendrás que eliminar esas palabras de tu vocabulario "no tengo valor" "no puedo". Te la pasas repitiendo eso, el miedo no te ha ayudado antes así que… ya corta ese discursito-**

Soltó una risa que se perdió en el silencio,

**- Eres tan valiente Mina. E****stoy aquí lamentándome y sin embargo tú has sufrido mucho más que yo. Me sigues dando lecciones-**

¿Cuando habían dejado de gritar y habían dado paso a esta plática tan profunda?, era como si ambos se hubieran quedado sin fuerzas ni razones que decir.

**- No soy ****valiente solo tomé lo que la vida me dio y lo llevo como mejor puedo. Además no estoy sola tengo amigos a los cuales recurrir cuando estoy triste y además… está Thomas-**

El tono de voz de Mina nuevamente había variado en cuanto pronunció su nombre. Yaten rebotó en el abismo en el que se encontraba desde hacía un rato.

**- Él es muy importante para ti verdad-**

**- Lo es-**dijo tranquilamente

Dos sílabas pueden bastar para derrumbar a un hombre.

**- Tú y él se parecen mucho, lo****s dos son alegres y espontáneos-**

No lo había pensado hasta ese momento

**-Y tú eres muy parecido a Rei, orgullosos y sensibles como nadie…quizás lo de los polos opuestos no funciona para nosotros**** y así debían ser las cosas-**

No estaba de acuerdo. Alzó la vista para estar seguro que Mina le observaba.

**- Yo lo habría hecho funcionar Mina de la forma que fuere-**

_Pum-_ fue la respuesta del corazón de Mina

**- Te recomiendo que no sigas hablando de eso no te hace bien decirlo ni a mí escucharlo-**

**- Es lo que me queda al menos puedo soñar como habría sido-**

Le parecía increíble pensar en lo que estaba por decir y lo más extraño era que se había dicho esto a sí misma en su momento. Pero considerando el rumbo que había tomado su noche todo era posible

**- T****ienes la vida real frente a tus ojos Yaten no la desperdicies soñando despierto, no sigas echando por la borda las oportunidades. Nosotros ya lo perdimos pero tú y Rei no-**

Yaten movió la cabeza incrédulo y exasperado.

**- ****¿Como puedes hablar tan calmadamente de este tema?-**

**- Porque llevo semanas haciéndome a la idea de que solo era un bache en tu camino…además Rei es mi amiga y la amo por sobre cualquier cosa circunstancia o persona. Lo que yo siento por ella no va a cambiar así de fácil. Nuestra amistad es eterna-**

Ese al menos era un gran consuelo. No se podría perdonar en toda su existencia ser el causante además del quiebre entre tan grandes amigas.

**- ****¿Nunca sentiste rencor hacia ella?-**

**- ¡Claro que no! los sentimientos son algo que no se pueden manejar a antojo cuando se despiertan solo tienes que dejarlos ser-**

Y ahí estaba una nueva lección de la rubia, que por si fuera poco repetía lo que Rei le había dicho.

**- Rei me dijo exactamente lo mismo hoy, creí que podría controlar los m****íos pero no lo logré-**

**- Tal vez necesitabas sacarlos de tu interior****, quizás la sensación de que tenías algo pendiente por hacer era la que no te dejaba en paz-**

Quiso tomar su mano para que retirara esa frase, pero lo pensó mejor… no era culpa suya que su estúpido cerebro no quisiera aceptar que le estaban rechazando.

**- No es solo eso y lo sabes muy bien-**

**- Ese camino no lleva a ningún lado-**

**- Ya estoy en esa ruta desde hace mucho-**

Se sumieron nuevamente en el silencio. Con Yaten respondiendo de esa forma era difícil continuar platicando de la forma tan relajada de hace un rato. Para Mina era igual de importante todo lo sucedido pero de cierta manera se sentía más entera que el chico y la razón era obvia: no era ella la que estaba declarándose y no era ella la que había sido rechazada. A Mina le dolió en el alma percatarse de la negativa de Yaten de dejarla ir, pero era absurdo retener algo que en el fondo no se había tenido nunca, siempre fue conciente de eso. Habiendo conocido el otro lado de la moneda Mina no pudo más que pedirle al cielo que Yaten pusiera en orden sus sentimientos y se diera cuenta que todo era una ilusión, la misma que había experimentado ella al principio. Suspiró y le miró. Había que ponerle fin a esto. Rápidamente.

**- Seiya y Taiki nos contaron la noticia… felicidades por su vuelta al escenario**** debes estar emocionado-**

**- Si… suena bastante irónico ****cantarle al amor justo ahora-**

Le sonrió tiernamente, bastando con eso para derretir su corazón.

**- Las ****mejores canciones de amor hablan del dolor-**

Ella bajó la vista, no sabía exactamente como le estaba mirando mientras que Yaten descubrió que después de todo lo que Mina había tenido que llevar sobre su espalda a causa de sus elecciones esa sonrisa era un regalo que no se merecía. -_Este era el fin- _pensó Yaten y tuvo una visión, pudo entender fugazmente como se había sentido Seiya en el instante en el que se marchó sin Serena. La agonía de la separación y la satisfacción de hacerla feliz con eso batallaban en su interior, pero si la quería no podía haber mejor regalo que ese… quiso tener a su hermano cerca y abrazarlo muy fuerte.

Se agacho delante de ella y lentamente subió las manos sosteniendo sus mejillas que estaban frías. Mina se sobresaltó y él abrió su boca.

"_Y déjame cuidar como una rosa_

_este dolor que nace porque sí_

_este dolor pequeño es la única cosa_

_que me quedará de ti…" _

Los labios se Yaten se detuvieron solo un momento antes de besarla y contrario a todo evento Mina cerró los ojos y se unieron en un beso sin prisas, pausado y hondo**.** Se separaron al rato y Mina derramó las lágrimas que no había sido capaz de derramar en todo ese tiempo. Eran lágrimas tibias y suaves como los labios de Yaten…ese había sido el primer beso de todos y él ultimo a la vez. Yaten secó las lágrimas de la chica y acarició su rostro tratando de guardar en la memoria su expresión, la evocaría cada vez que tuviera miedo e intentara ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Esto era lo que provocaba el miedo, te hacía perder las más bellas oportunidades de la vida. Nunca lo olvidaría.

**- Necesitaba ****que fueras la primera en escuchar mi nueva canción. Es como para romper el corazón de cualquiera ¿no?-**

Pero Mina no pudo hablar. Las lágrimas se le fueron a la garganta.

**- ****Además mi primer beso…-** dijo él haciendo una nueva confesión**- mi primer beso solo podría haber sido contigo…aquí en el final-**

Ella se inclinó y se lanzó a sus brazos entendiendo tan claramente como la noche que los cubría que esta era una despedida. Se verían una y otra vez, hablarían de cosas mundanas, se reunirían junto a sus amigos y compartirían muchos años más pero esto era un adiós. Era el adiós de lo que podría haber sido pero no fue, de lo que podrían haber tenido pero no tendrían y de la sensación que provocaba en sus corazones sus labios unidos y que nunca más se repetiría. Yaten podría haber evitado este desolador final pero necesitaba como el aire mismo sentir tristeza absoluta, era la única forma de poder partir desde cero. Había levantado las defensas y estaba dejando que el dolor, la rabia y el arrepentimiento lo embargaran completamente, se apretó a ella y lentamente se dejó ir y la dejó ir.

* * *

Serena y Seiya se encontraban recostados en la cama del chico. La fiesta ya había terminado y mientras Taiki y Amy habían decidido quedarse en el comedor platicando ellos habían aprovechado la ocasión para pasar un tiempito a solas y de paso regalarles a sus amigos un pedacito de privacidad. Seiya tenía sujetada a su novia muy estrechamente y eso no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

**- Estoy tan ****orgullosa de ti Seiya que retomes la música que es algo que realmente te apasiona y te hace feliz-**

**- No tanto como tú bombom tú eres mi mayor felicidad-**

Serena sonrió y besó su mejilla

**- Me trae tantos recuerdos el pensar que volveré a escuchar tu voz, aquella vez en la que tuve que montarme en una rueda de la fortuna para poder verte cantar-**

Él sonrió.

**- Y a pesar de la distancia sabía perfectamente que me estabas oyendo. Vi el brillo del Cristal de Plata****, solo podías ser tú. Para mí fue tan importante que asistieras al concierto y que escucharas mi verdad-**

**- Es cierto, de esa forma puede comprender el motivo de su misión y también el de su reacción al enterarse de nuestro secreto-**

Seiya se separó un poco y unió su frente a la de Serena

**- En ese entonces cantábamos para encontrar a nuestra Princesa pero aquella noche… yo solo pude cantar para ti, dejé a un lado mi misión y me concentré en lo que quería mi corazón y lo que quería era expresarte cuan de importante eras para mí-**

Ella asintió

**- Lo sentí Seiya****, pude ver muchas cosas ese día pero también sentí tu calidez inundando mi pecho. Fuiste capaz de hacerlo a pesar de todo el caos que nos rodeaba. Esa noche incluso antes de que me lo dijeras directamente supe que me amabas pero yo…-**

Pudo percibir una oleada de tristeza pero besó a Serena para que la olvidara

**- Hey bomboncito ****yo solo quería que lo supieras, no podía vivir sin que estuvieras al tanto de lo que me pasaba ¿Acaso creías que yo buscaba con eso que me amaras también?…quizás muy en el fondo lo deseaba pero siempre tuve clara mi situación, así que no empecemos con las tristezas, mira como estamos ahora abrazados y más juntos que nunca-**

**- Tienes razón-** dijo Serena

Seiya se acercó lentamente y capturó su boca con la suya. El contacto fue suave y apacible, sus bocas se movían acompasadas. Tomó de la cintura a Serena de tal forma que ella rodó sobre su cuerpo pero en ningún momento alejándose de sus labios. Serena se sintió desfallecer pues los besos y caricias de su novio la transportaban a otro planeta. El se separó y bajó hacia su cuello para darle pequeños besos al mismo tiempo que acariciaba su espalda. Cuando se volvió a encontrar con sus ojos no solo vio amor en ellos, sino que entrega, devoción y pasión. Y de un tiempo hacía esa parte ella también sentía lo mismo. Los besos de Seiya y el roce con su piel le quemaban la suya, hacían que un agradable cosquilleó se extendiera por todo su cuerpo y ya no estaba muy segura de poder estar sin esas sensaciones.

**- Me encantaría que no tuvieras que ir a casa, que te quedaras conmigo hoy-**

Serena abrió los ojos y aunque no pretendía hacerlo se sorprendió

**- ¿Que?-**

El rostro de Seiya se comenzó a ruborizar.

**- Bu…bueno lo que trato de decir es que me gustaría mucho que pudiéramos estar más tiempo juntos…no lo sé quizás algún día…!no me mires así bombom! podríamos ver una película o…-**

Las comisuras de los labios de Serena se alzaron

**- ¿Seiya estás sonrojado?-**

Él intentó no tomar en cuenta el comentario

**- Lo que trato de decir es que adoraría el hecho de no separarme de ti en ningún momento****… ¿hace calor aquí verdad?-**

**- Yo estoy perfectamente-**

Serena se comenzó a reír en silencio y Seiya se separó molesto

**- ****¡Oh bombom podrías dejar de burlarte de mí parezco un tomate! ¡Como gozas poniéndome en aprietos!-**

Ella intentó abrazarlo pero se negó

**- De vez en cuando es necesario que pruebes de tu propia medicina-**

**- Si claro… lo que te estaba tratando decir era algo serio-**

Se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda y Serena acarició su espalda

**- Seiya mírame-**

**- No-**

Se rió nuevamente

**- Amor date la vuelta-** dijo con voz dulce

Él se sacudió de su caricia

**- Mi amor…-** le reclamó abrazándolo por detrás- **quiero mirarte ¿acaso no me dejaras?-**

Seiya suspiró y se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con los hermosos ojos celestes de su novia y aunque solo ese motivo era suficiente como para ponerse a sus pies intentó hacerse el indiferente

**- ¿Si?-** preguntó el con una de sus cejas alzadas

**- ****¿No tenías algo serio que decirme?-**

Se cruzó de brazos como un niño pequeño

**- No realmente-**

Serena suspiró y se sentó en la cama apenada de antemano por lo que iba a confesar

**- A mi también me gustaría-**

El chico entrecerró los ojos mientras el rostro de Serena iba pasando del rosa al púrpura

**-Disculpa no te oí bien ¿****podrías repetirlo?-**

Tomó uno de los cojines y tapó la cabeza del chico presionándolo sobre el colchón.

**- ¡bombom…no…puedo…respirar!-**

Le soltó y Seiya tomó un par de largas inspiraciones para poder recuperarse

**- ¡Cielos bombom que pretendías matarme!-**

**- Unos minutos sin oxígeno te ****vendrían bien-**

El se sentó en la cama aún agitado por la falta de aire

**- Verdaderamente tendré que replanearme la forma en la que me estas tratando, primero te burlas de mí, luego me engatusas ****con tu delicada voz para que te perdone y finalmente me asfixias de la nada-**

Serena bajó la cabeza y jugó con sus dedos nerviosamente

**-****También me gustaría poder quedarme aquí contigo aunque no se si mis padres lo acepten y la verdad tampoco tengo muchos deseos de mentirles…pero si realmente me quieres aquí contigo puedo intentarlo-**

La tonalidad rosa en las mejillas de Serena fue una de las cosas más adorables que recordaba. La tomó de la cintura y la arrastró consigo recostándola sobre su cuerpo

**- ¿Siquiera podrías llegar a imaginar la forma en la que te amo?-**

**- ¿Aunque me burle, te engatuse y te sofoque?-**

Él se rió y le besó pausadamente

**- Maltrátame, ríete ****de mi has lo que quieras conmigo solo lograrás que te ame más y más-**

Serena arrugó el ceño

**- Eso suena bastante masoquista para mi gusto-**

**- El amor tiene algo de masoquismo-**

Acarició su rostro trazando las perfectas líneas de su nariz, pómulos y boca.

**- No el de nosotros, deseo que siempre sea así lleno de risas de peleas y reconciliaciones espont****áneas. Te adoro Seiya eres el mejor, novio, consejero y amigo. Mi único y gran amor-**

El chico tocó su corazón y cerró los ojos como si de pronto se le hubiera sobresaltado.

**- Tienes talento para compositora de canciones románticas bombom cualquier hombre o mujer se moriría**** si le cantaran al oído algo así…de hecho creo que el corazón se me acaba de derretir casi completamente. Mira lo que me causas bombom primero me quitas el aliento y ahora me paralizas el corazón, un día moriré de amor por ti amada mía realmente lo haré-**

Ella se abrazó a él negando con la cabeza

**- No te permitiría hacer eso, te perseguiría hasta el limbo de ser necesario y te traería de vuelta-**

**- ¿Aunque fuera en forma de fantasma no me tendrías miedo?-**

El rostro de Serena fue de máxima concentración

**- Supongo que al principio me daría miedo…pero en el fondo serías tú, mi Seiya, además sé que me protegerías de todo mal-**

**- Así es. Caminaría contigo todos los días que te restaren de día y dormiría cada noche a los pies de tu cama y velaría tu sueño hasta que decidieras hacerme compañía-**

Ambos se quedaron mirando por un momento con los cuerpos entrelazados

- **Tenemos una facilidad bastante grande para cambiar de temas-** murmuró Seiya**- hablábamos de no separarnos ni de día ni de noche y rematamos con la muerte. Somos todo un caso como pareja-**

**- Quizás el fo****ndo de ambos temas sea el mismo: no distanciarnos nunca ni en la vida ni después de ella-**

¿Como podía tener una mirada y rostros tan dulces a pesar de la profundidad de sus palabras? escuchándola hablar así Seiya creyó realmente en que ese amor sería capaz de vencer hasta lo invencible. Serena bostezó y pestañeó varias veces. Al parecer el sueño la estaba venciendo.

**- bombom… la oferta…la oferta aún sigue en pie…si quieres-**

El silencio se hizo en la habitación que era solo alumbrada tenuemente por la luna

**- Seiya…-** dijo ella aún con los ojos cerrados, alzando una de sus manos tanteó su frente**- ¿Te ha subido la presión otra vez?-**

Los ojos del chico echaron chispas y gruñó por lo bajo

**- ¿Sabes? me rindo ¡eres imposible! tienes una facilidad innata para transformar situaciones serias y románticas en vergonzosas para mí-**

Trato de ponerse se pie pero Serena le agarró del sweater y lo jaló hacia su lado. Tomó su cuello y bajó su cabeza hasta enterrarla allí

**- Si no te callas te iras a dormir a la habitación de visitas o lo que es peor a la casa del perro-**

Quiso mirar sus ojos pero ella no le permitió moverse.

**- No tenemos habitación de visitas…**** ni perro-**

**- Entonces anda pensarlo donde hacerlo-**

Ella se dio la vuelta y tomó ambos brazos de Seiya envolviéndose en ellos. Él solo se dejó llevar por Serena carente de toda voluntad.

**- Pero bombom tú…-**_¿te quedarás?- _Pero la pregunta se le atascó en algún lugar de su boca. Tenía la impresión de que si la decía en voz alta despertaría del sueño así que solo se pegó más a ella y cerró los ojos. Se concentró en el ritmo acompasado de su respiración y durmió como nunca.

* * *

Aproximadamente a las cuatro de la mañana se escuchó un leve toque en la puerta de la habitación de Seiya, al no oír respuesta Yaten entró. Recién se había atrevido a volver a casa y dada las condiciones en las que se encontraba necesitaba hablar con alguien. Ni siquiera eso…tan solo necesitaba sentirse cerca de alguien para no perderse en la pena que le envolvía, pero al vislumbrar la escena que se tendía ante sus ojos se arrepintió. Tanto Serena como Seiya dormían en una misma cama, ella se había apoderado de toda las mantas, de las almohadas y también parte del colchón mientras que Seiya apenas si tenía espacio para estar allí. Cualquiera en esa situación no habría podido dormir sin embargo el rostro de su hermano era de completa calma, satisfacción, felicidad y si bien su cuerpo estaba doblado hacia el lado izquierdo su cabeza estaba girada en dirección al rostro de Serena, de tal forma que al abrir los ojos lo primero que viera fuera a ella. No lo había planeado… hasta su inconciente la buscaba. Observarlos así de plácidos le hizo sentirse ahogado y mareado. Retrocedió unos pasos para salir de ese lugar cuando tropezó con un par de zapatillas que habían tiradas en el suelo y casi cayó. Ese ruido fue suficiente para despertar a Seiya quien rápidamente prendió la luz de su lámpara de cabecera y entornó lo ojos.

**- Que ray…- **dijo pero no alcanzo a completar la frase. Sus instintos de alerta se dispararon y no tuvo necesidad de ver nítidamente el rostro de su hermano para saber que algo pasaba. Se levantó de la cama de un salto-** ¿Yaten estas bien?-**

Su hermano pestañeó varias veces hilando una respuesta para tratar de explicar su visita nocturna.

**- Yo no quería interrumpir no sabía que Serena estaba aquí de hecho, que hace aquí- **

Seiya bajó la vista hacia su novia que estaba completamente envuelta en colchas

**- Estábamos durmiendo pero eso…- **con la luz de la lámpara apenas si podía distinguir pequeños detalles de la cara del chico pero por lo que podía ver las cosas no estaban nada de bien**- ¿Yaten que pasa puedo acercarme a ti un momento?-**

Alargó la mano para tocarle pero Yaten dio un paso hacia atrás pasando a llevar alguna otra cosa del suelo, esta vez el ruido despertó a Serena

**- Seiya…te dije que si hacías ruido…-** abrió más los ojos y se percató que no estaban solos en la habitación. Era Yaten y su semblante era…el del dolor mismo. Al principio creyó que estaba enojado por encontrarla en la habitación de su hermano pero luego se dio cuenta que no tenía nada que ver con ellos. Esos ojos estaban vacíos le enfocaban pero no le miraban. El corazón de Serena martilló en el pecho y pensó en lo peor. Tuvo que descartar de su mente las cosas más terribles que se le ocurrieron pues si le hubiera pasado algo a alguna de sus amigas lo sabría, así que tendría que ser otra cosa. Se deshizo de todas las mantas y saltó de la cama más ágil que nunca.

**- Hey-** dijo a modo de saludo**- al parecer no esperabas verme aquí-**

Él solo negó

**- Supongo que no es tan malo-** respondió Serena ganando terreno, dando un paso más hacia él

**- Creo…que no-**

Pasó por el lado de Seiya y dio un apretón en su mano. Encontrándose solo a un paso de Yaten le vio más detalladamente y lo que vio la devastó_- Oh Dios que le ha pasado, Oh Dios tal vez ha ocurrido- _pensó ó y se sonrió.

**- ¿Te acuerdas cuando conociste a mi gemela malvada?-**

Lo que menos pensaba hacer Yaten era reír pero no pudo evitar hacerlo.

**- Me recibió una vez en tu casa, bastante aterradora-**

La sonrisa de ambos se desapareció. Serena se atrevió a alzar sus manos hacia su rostro y las depositó en sus mejillas. Estaban frías y en cuanto entraron en contacto con su piel temblaron.

**- ****¿Te acuerdas lo que me dijiste aquella vez?-**

_Como olvidarlo__-_ pensó Yaten-. Los primeros consejos reales que había dado habían sido para ella, su amiga-

**- Te dije…-** respondió él con la voz entrecortada**- te dije que no importaba lo que fuera, yo estaba preparado para cualquier cosa que quisieras contarme-**

Seiya solo podía mirar asustado e impaciente la escena que se desarrollaba ante él. No sabía de lo que estaban hablando pero sabía en que terminaría. Los ojos de Serena se clavaron en sus pupilas y le traspasaron el alma

**- No importa lo que sea Yaten puedes decírmelo-**

Los ojos de Yaten se pusieron cristalinos… no quería llorar. Por ningún motivo. Él no estaba acostumbrado a ese nivel de sentimentalismo… pero la calidez de Serena y su extrema preocupación le hicieron desprenderse de todo prejuicio. Miró luego a Seiya y en él ya no estaba la molestia ni el fastidio de los días pasados sino que encontró en ellos consuelo y amor. Le sonrió, pues lo sentía como su hermano a un nivel más allá de la sangre; estaban en comunión. Seiya vio a su hermano y entendió que ese era el rostro de la desolación, ese había sido su propio rostro y Yaten vio en sus ojos que le entendía, que no había necesidad de palabras, él sabía exactamente como se sentía. Se enfocó otra vez en su amiga

**- Quizás te parecerá lo más tonto del mundo- **dijo con una sonrisa en los labios que era todo menos graciosa**- pero siento como si me estuvieran agrietando el pecho…y ya no puedo respirar-**

Serena tiró de su cuello y lo obligó a recostar la cabeza en su hombro. Yaten se aferró a ella como un náufrago en alta mar… estaba perdido y en estos momentos solo su mejor amiga y su hermano podrían rescatarlo. Seiya caminó hacia ellos y juntó su cabeza a la de su hermano. Y así en ese instante de entendimiento perfecto pudo al fin llorar en silencio.

* * *

La situación era de lo más extraña pero todo lo que había sucedido en el día había sido así. El sol aún no despuntaba así que la pieza estaba oscura. Sobre la cama estirados y en silencio estaban Seiya, Serena y Yaten. Ella estaba en el medio y sostenía la mano de su novio y la de su amigo. Ninguno decía nada, solo observaban en silencio el techo de la habitación como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. La mano de Yaten estaba muy fría y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él más fuertemente como si con eso pudiera transmitirle algo de su calor.

**- En mi techo hay una mancha con forma de vaca- **dijo Seiya de la nada**- puedo distinguir la cabeza… hay una pata y un cuerno, quizás una cola…así que… si, una vaca en el techo de mi habitación-**

Ninguno de sus compañeros dijo nada al respecto. Y la verdad su comentario era el menos trascendental de la historia, pero esa quietud le estaba volviendo loco. Serena suspiró. No supo cuanto tiempo había transcurrido pero de pronto Yaten carraspeó limpiando su garganta.

**- Hoy fui a casa de Rei. Me incomodaba la forma en la que hab****íamos discutido y como había sido mi culpa fui con la intención de disculparme pero todo terminó de forma diferente a como me imaginaba. Ella simplemente me lanzó a la cara lo que yo no me atrevía a decir en voz alta. Fui a buscar una reconciliación y terminé con una verdad frente a mí que ni siquiera salió de mis labios sino que de los de ella-**

Tanto Seiya como Serena asintieron pues entendían que el chico se estaba desahogando y solo estaba comenzando

**- Deambulé por la ciudad pues realmente no tenía intenciones de volver a casa. Sabía que la** **reunión se estaba llevando a cabo y no quería arruinar la velada con mi estado de ánimo…además Rei estaría aquí y… no podía verla sin sentirme peor-**

Seiya se levantó levemente de la cama y se apoyó en uno de sus codos. Yaten tenía su brazo sobre la cabeza.

**- Podrías haber venido de todas formas… esta es tu casa Yaten y somos tu familia. La idea de que caminaras sin rumbo por la ciudad no es algo que me haga sentir feliz****-**

Yaten sonrió

**- No pensabas eso hace un par de horas pero lo entiendo. Me insultaría y me golpearía a mí mismo si pudiera-**

Los primeros rayos de sol estaban comenzando a salir tenuemente alumbrando en algo la habitación.

**- No seas tan duro contigo mismo-** le dijo Serena

Pero él no respondió.

**- Estaba sentado en una calle analizando que haría con mi desastros****a vida cuando vi acercarse a alguien. Era Mina…yo estaba en la calle de Mina a tres casas de la suya-**

Serena se levantó sentándose sobre la cama pero no soltando la mano de Yaten. La pareja miró expectante

**- ****Le dije… que debía decirle algo que me estaba torturando y le pregunté si podía pensar en la posibilidad de replantear nuestra situación. Discutimos muy fuerte nos dijimos muchas cosas y terminamos sentados sobre la acera fría-**

La pareja se dio un vistazo fugaz-

**- Y-** murmuró Serena**- que pasó-**

**- Le dije que la quería. Por primera vez logré que esas palabras salieran de mi cabeza, pero como ustedes muy bien sabrán el sentimiento no es mutuo o si lo fue ya no lo es más-**

Ambos bajaron la vista y alcanzaron el brazo del chico.

**- Lo sentimos**** mucho Yaten-**

**- No sabes como lo lamento yo también. Lamento haber sido tan obstinado, tan indeciso, tan cobarde-**

Seiya también lamentó haber sido tan rudo con su hermano.

**- No eres cobarde****. Tus razones también son legítimas, si actuaste como lo hiciste fue por algo-**

**- Cuando se trata de estas cosas no hay excusa que valga la pena. No digas lo contrario, no tú Seiya- **

Su hermano cerró la boca entendiendo que pese a lo que dijera no cambiaría demasiado las cosas. Yaten parecía un ser inerte en esa posición hacía horas.

**- Ella es feliz, lo ****vi en sus ojos en la forma tan especial que tiene para referirse a Thomas. Lo quiere, quizás aún no sabe cuanto pero lo quiere. Podría haber hecho cualquier cosa, lo que ella me pidiera pero lo único que no puedo hacer es influir en el corazón de las personas…ahora que lo analizo con más perspectiva quizás este es mi karma. Haberme puesto una venda en los ojos y cuando tengo el valor de sacármela el tiempo de hacerlo ya ha pasado. Es una cuestión de equilibrio y balance, yo hago sufrir entonces ahora tengo que pagar-**

Serena tomó uno de los cojines y lo golpeó en la cabeza tres veces al chico.

**- ****¡Ya deja de hablar de ti como si fueras un criminal que merece la pena de muerte! Eres un humano común y corriente que ha venido a este mundo a cometer errores. Si has metido la pata hasta el fondo pues la sacas de ese agujero y procuras no volver a pisar ahí mismo, porque los humanos somos idiotas, ciegos, testarudos, orgullosos pero también aprendemos de los errores así que ya deja todo ese cuento de la lástima y del discurso de "soy la peor escoria de la vida" y lucha por ponerte de pie. ¿Te crees muy especial por estar sufriendo una pena de amor?, intenta mirar un poco hacia el lado sin ser autoreferentes te podemos dar una cátedra de lo que es atravesar un infierno así y vivir en el intento…!así que ya basta o te golpearé con algo más duro!-**

Miro hacia los lados y sobre la mesa de noche encontró un reloj lo tomó y se lo enseñó.

**- A la próxima será esto en tu**** redonda cabeza-**

Serena aspiró fuertemente aire recuperando el que había perdido luego de tal reprimenda. Seiya la observaba con unos grandes ojos y con la boca semi abierta de la impresión. Yaten se sacó de la cara el cojín que Serena le había plantado y lo apretó en su mano para luego estallar en una carcajada. Tanto Seiya como Serena se miraron al mismo tiempo, dudando seriamente de la sanidad mental del chico, las lágrimas corrían por sus ojos mientras se tomaba el estómago.

**- ¡Lo siento!-** decía entre risas**- ¡Oh me duele la barriga!-**

Ella arrugó el ceño

**- Lo que te dije fue algo serio, no es para que te lo tomes a la broma-**

Yaten intentó controlarse un poco para poder responder

**- Lo sé y agradezco todo eso que has dicho, fue mucho mejor que recibir un golpe en la cara te lo aseguro. Solo me río porque tienes absolutamente toda la razón-**

Seiya cabeceó

**- Así que te ríes como un demente porque mi bombom tiene razón… lo siento pero me perdí una parte-**

Yaten suspiró para controlarse y se sentó sobre la cama dándoles la cara al fin a sus oyentes

**- Me he pasado este último tiempo quejándome por todo. Cuando llegué a la tierra y Mina parecía indiferente me quejaba por su actitud, cuando decidí estar con Rei ****me quejé por comencé a dudar y cuando Mina comenzó a salir con Thomas me comencé a cuestionar todo y finalmente cuando Rei se aleja de mi y Mina me rechaza pues me quejo de lo cobarde que he sido y lo perdedor que me siento. Me quejo y me quejo pero no hago nada para cambiar las cosas, pretendo que todo se dé cómo yo quiero y sin embargo me he transformado en un espectador de mi propia vida y no en el protagonista de ella. Soy realmente pat…-**

Serena le dio un nuevo golpe con el cojín

**- ****Está bien. No más lamentaciones. Le he dicho a alguien le quería y me han rechazado, tengo que asumirlo de la misma forma en que lo hizo Mina…ella es grandiosa, las cosas que me dijo tocaron directo mi alma creo que nunca me había sentido tan cerca de ella. Tengo la sensación que entre nosotros ya no existe nada pendiente y eso es bueno ¿no? que ella quede libre de culpas…-**

**- ¿Y tú**** hermano? ¿Acaso no es justo que también te liberes de los remordimientos?-**

**- ****Si pretendo seguir adelante no puedo olvidar así como así…no quiero dejar atrás todo. Este dolor que siento es real, quizás lo más real que he sentido alguna vez. Nunca antes me había importando tanto algo así que pretendo tomarlo, hacerle un sitio especial dentro de mí y transformarlo en algo mejor. Solo así podré ser feliz. Quiero ser feliz, quiero que Mina sea feliz y que Rei también lo sea-**

Seiya se emocionó y se lanzó hacia su hermano

**- Bienvenido a la madurez Yaten y bienvenido ****a la tierra realmente te extrañé. Hace semanas que no veía a mi hermano-**

**- Si bueno digamos que el gemelo malvado tomó mi lugar por un tiempo-**

Tanto Serena como Yaten se rieron

**- ¿No entiendo de que va todo eso me podrían explicar?-**

Pero ellos solo sonrieron guardándose ese pequeño secreto. Finalmente Seiya se rindió y abrazó nuevamente a su hermano

**- ****No tengo ni idea lo que ustedes platicaron en secreto, pero si te puedo jurar algo: cualquier cosa, lo que sea siempre podrás contar conmigo-**

* * *

Serena y los hermanos Kou llegaron al día siguiente a la escuela con unos rostros que evidenciaban lo poco que habían descansado. Se habían levantado más temprano de lo normal y de paso aprovecharon de interrumpir el sueño de Taiki y contarle todo lo que había sucedido. Al igual que Yaten, Taiki se llevó una gran sorpresa al encontrarse con Serena en su casa pero fiel a su personalidad no hizo comentario alguno esperando quizás la ocasión adecuada para platicar con Seiya.

Los cuatro entraron al salón tranquilos a pesar de los últimos acontecimientos. Era como si la noche se hubiera llevado más de una tristeza.

Mina y los demás ya se encontraban en la sala. Vio a Yaten y quiso salir corriendo pero este encontró su mirada antes de que pudiera reaccionar. Le sonrió gentilmente y Mina no halló más que responder a su saludo. Al menos ahora podían saludarse. Lo primero que hizo Serena fue acercarse a su amiga. La vio como siempre, alegre y sonriente.

**- ¡Buenos días Sere que tal tu noche!-**

Serena se sentó

**- Bastante agitada…como estás tú-**

Ella le miró y dejó de escribir en su libreta. Sabía que Serena lo sabía.

**- Supongo que Yaten habló contigo de no ser así no me harías esa pregunta ****con ese tono de voz tan extraño-**

Mina no parecía haber sufrido una gran impresión.

**- ****¿Estás bien con lo que pasó?-**

Serena se acercó más a su amiga y esperó. Mina suspiró

**- A ti no puedo mentirte…cuando escuche que Yaten me quería tuve un pequeño impulso de estar con él, de poner a un lado todo lo que ha pasado estas últimas semanas e intentarlo pero eso no sucederá-**

Su rostro estaba muy calmado, pero sombrío a la vez.

**- Porque Mina, se que lo quieres-**

Ella negó tanto por el comentario como a la posibilidad del hecho que planteaba su amiga.

**- Dime, ****si una de nosotras en el pasado te hubiera confesado que quería a Seiya y hubiera tenido la oportunidad de estar con él ¿Podrías haberlo impedido?-**

**- Sabes como soy yo Mina-**

Tomó su mano.

**- Y tú me conoces también Sere.**** Esto no se trata de querer o no querer se trata de lo que es correcto. Yaten y yo…no es correcto-**

**- Osea lo que estás tratando decir es que rechazaste a Yaten ¿solo por Rei?-**

Mina dio un vistazo a Yaten quien platicaba junto con Seiya y Lita. Se vio por un instante caminando hacia él tomando su mano y siendo abrazada por sus brazos. La escena era de lo más bonita, el corazón le saltó un poco pero simplemente no se sentía real, no era como esperaba que se sintiera. Definitivamente algo había cambiado en ella. Bajó la vista hacia su celular y le dieron unas ganas locas de arrojarlo por la ventana.

**- No es solo eso Sere. Dentro de mí las cosas se sienten muy**** distinto a como lo estaban hace un mes-**

El semblante de Mina cambió y Serena se percató que faltaba algo en ese salón: Thomas revoloteando cerca de su amiga y no era necesario ser demasiado intuitiva como para darse cuenta que el estado de ánimo de su amiga no solo era debido a la confesión de Yaten.

**- ¿****Que sucede con Thomas?-**

Suspiró echándose sobre el pupitre.

**- L****o he estado llamando desde ayer. Necesitaba hablar con alguien y sinceramente quería escuchar su voz, eso logra calmarme la mayoría de las veces. Sin embargo no me ha devuelto las llamadas. Debería de haber perdido el sueño por la plática con Yaten pero no he podido dormir pensando en la razón por la cual no me contesta-**

Ahora Serena entendía la tristeza de su amigo, realmente había sido una batalla perdida del principio. O al menos eso parecía.

**- Vaya Mina…eso es impresionante**** considerando todo lo que Yaten te hizo pasar, por fin cuando el viene y te suelta en la cara lo que deseabas escuchar hay algo se roba totalmente tu atención-**

Mina sonrió sin gracia.

**- No creas… eso no quiere decir que sus palabras no me hayan afectado. Estuve muy tentada de abofetearlo. Eso sí le grité como nunca, no podía creer que viniera con ese discurso a estas alturas. Lloré y el pecho me latió muy fuerte pero siento que me despedí de él, al menos como siempre quise hacerlo y ahora puedo mirar hacia atrás sabiendo que el capítulo está cerrado-**

**- Ya veo-**

Apoyada con la cabeza sobre sus brazos ocultó sus ojos y se dedicó a mirar más tranquilamente a Yaten.

**- Como está…****¿Como está él?-**

**- Bueno…considerando que era la primera vez que le decía "te quiero" a una mujer y que no fue correspondido está bastante bien-**

Mina bufó.

**- No me hagas sentir mal-**

Serena también se dedicó a mirarle recordando como le había visto solo la noche anterior.

**- Es su primera desilusión y la está llevando como mejor puede. Pero no es solo por eso que sufre, sino también por Rei. Siente que le hizo daño y creo que la extraña-**

Pensó en su amiga y en lo alejada que estaba de ella. Justamente lo que había intentado evitar se había producido de igual forma. ¿Qué pensará Rei de todo esto? ¿La odiaría por ser la culpable de su separación con Yaten?

**- Él la quiere solo que no sabe cuanto-**Mina alzó la cabeza de pronto y prestó atención a un pequeño detalle que había pasado por alto**- ¿En qué momento te esteraste de todo?-**

Serena abrió la boca y luego la frunció. Sus mejillas se comenzaron a colorar tenuemente.

**- Bueno…pasé la noche en casa de Seiya****-**

**- ¡Tú que!-** gritó Mina y todo el salón volteó a verlas. Seiya movió la cabeza a un lado, al igual que sus demás amigos tenían curiosidad acerca de su plática. Serena tapó la boca de Mina intentando dejar de ser el centro de atención.

**- ****¡Shh Mina cállate! no quiero que me hagas pasar una vergüenza-**

Pero la chica se liberó de su amiga y se rió traviesamente mientras Serena se sonrojaba más y más.

**- Y deberías estar avergonzada pilluela ¿muy escondidito te lo traías eh?****, eso de irse a pasar la noche a la casa del novio es un gran avance-**

**- No se a lo que te refieres-**

Mina tocó una de las mejillas de Serena

**- ****¿Ah si y porque estás tan roja entonces?-**

**- Mina por favor…-**

Serena agachó la cabeza y Mina adoptó una actitud más seria. Tomó el hombro de su amiga y la hizo verla a la cara.

**- Tú y yo tendremos una ****muy larga conversación acerca de lo que sucede cuando un hombre y una mujer duermen juntos-**

Estuvo a punto de decir que no, un rotundo y enorme no, pero de pronto se acordó de las emociones que había sentido estando tan cerca de Seiya, como habían despertado dentro de ella sentimientos nuevos y desconocidos. Realmente necesitaba poder confesárselas a alguien.

**- ****Creo… que quizás podría tener esa plática con alguien. Hay cosas que siento, cosas que no puedo explicar y me gustaría mucho poder tener una confidente-**

Mina la abrazó cariñosamente, su amiga era extraña mezcla entre niña y mujer.

**- Y que ****soy yo ¿eh? la mejor amiga y consejera. Además soy la diosa del amor ¿no? usaré mi toque mágico y juntas hallaremos una respuesta a tus preguntas-**

La pequeña rubia descansó sobre el hombro de su amiga. Había venido en plan de aconsejar y había terminado siendo aconsejado. Pero verdaderamente se sentía aliviada de poder contar con Mina en todo esto. El celular de Mina sonó y como si le hubieran dado un golpe de corriente se sacudió del abrazo y tomó el celular. En eso se acercaron los demás y las rodearon. Los ojos esperanzados de Mina se volvieron otra vez sombríos, al parecer no era quien esperaba.

**- Mina solo llámalo si quieres saber que pasa-**

Ella negó, le había llamado unas 50 veces, no quería parecer una obsesiva. Aunque llamar esa cantidad de veces la transformaba en casi una sicópata.

**- Le enviaré un mensaje-**

Mientras le escribía Serena le contaba en un susurro a los demás lo que estaba sucediendo. Yaten miró a Mina y arrugó el ceño. Dudó un momento antes de enviar el mensaje pero luego presionó el botón. Todos esperaron en silencio hasta que se escuchó el sonido que daba aviso de un nuevo mensaje entrante.

**- ¡Me contestó!-**lo leyó varias veces antes de alzar la vista. Estaba molesta y echaba chispas por los ojos- **dice que estará ocupado todo el día…eso me suena a una enorme y gran mentira-**

Seiya apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Serena y le dio una mirada de desconcierto. Esa actitud en Thomas era demasiado extraña, algo tendría que haber sucedido.

**- Quizás realmente esté ocupado**- sugirió Amy tratando de calmar a Mina

Pero ella tomó el celular, lo apagó y lo metió en su bolso. Se cruzó de brazos y arrugó el ceño. Sus intentos por averiguar que rayos pasaba terminaban allí.

**- Claro…**** ¡pues espero que siga ocupado en sus cosas mucho tiempo más pues el mundo se acabará antes que le vuelva a llamar!-**

* * *

_Cuatro días después_.

Finalmente el día del concierto había llegado. A esas alturas de la semana todas las antiguas fanáticas del grupo Three Lights tenían conocimiento del concierto que los reposicionaría en la palestra. Así que muy a pesar de algunos y algunas este monstruo dormido había despertado de su letargo trayendo consigo los antiguos gritos y tumultos del pasado.

En cuanto los hermanos Kou llegaron a la escuela un considerable número de chicas les esperaba en la puerta buscando que sus ídolos les autografiaran fotos que llevarían ese día al concierto.

Ellos muy pacientes se hicieron cargo de cada una de ellas hasta que afortunadamente vieron a lo lejos a Thomas encontrando la excusa perfecta para salir de ahí

Corrieron hacia él mientras les esperaba detrás de un muro. Saludo a cada uno de ellos y se encaminaron hacia las aulas

**- Eso ha sido interesante de ver, que se siente ser los más solicitados de la ciudad-**

Seiya rió al tiempo que saludaba a unas chicas

**- No seas exagerado, solo agradecemos su fidelidad y cariño aunque a mi hermanito le fastidie como el demonio hacerlo-**

Thomas miró a Yaten quien hacía una mueca de disgusto. Se le veía distinto, como más tranquilo con el rostro más relajado y odió pensar en la razón.

**- Hey-** le dijo Seiya distrayéndolo-** supongo que hoy irás ¿verdad?, después habrá una pequeña recepción privada y tienes que estar allí además Mina ira-**

Pero contrario a su normal actitud no hubo risas sino que su actitud fue más seria de lo normal

**- Si bueno… supongo que allí estaré-**

Seiya y todos los demás captaron la extraña vibración que hubo en cuanto se nombró a Mina. Ahora que Seiya lo pensaba… Mina aún no podía comunicarse con él, así que definitivamente algo había ocurrido entre ellos pero guardó silencio al igual que Taiki. Yaten fue el que más tiempo le observó, dedicándose por primera vez más de algunos minutos en ello. De pronto abrió los ojos… quizás Thomas…

**- Debo irme chicos, nos veremos por algún lugar… y en caso de que no pueda ir hoy les deseo todo el éxito del mundo-**

Se despidió de ellos mientras que los tres hermanos alzaron sus cejas sorprendidos

**- ****¿Alguien más notó el hecho de que Thomas no sonrió en toda la plática? Eso en él es absolutamente anormal-**

**- Tal vez está molesto por algo-** sugirió Taiki

**- Obviamente Einstein pero el tema es saber porqué-**

Mientras los hermanos Kou discutían sobre algún otro asunto Yaten se quedó allí de pie mirando por donde se había ido el chico.

* * *

La práctica de baloncesto se había acabado demasiado pronto para Thomas. Por como fluctuaban sus emociones necesitaba sentirse aún más agotado para apagar el interruptor que había en su mente y dejar de pensar en…abrió con excesiva fuerza su casillero para sacar su bolso, lo primero que vio dentro de él fue la luz del celular avisándole de que tenía un nuevo mensaje. Era de Mina y le preguntaba si iría al concierto. Al principio las llamadas de Mina habían sido constantes pero con el paso de los días se había cansado de intentar comunicarse. Pero Thomas no quería hablar con ella, sentía que si lo hacía se derrumbaría como un castillo de naipes. Apretó el celular en su mano y lo guardó dentro del bolso cerrando con violencia la puerta del casillero. Apoyó la cabeza en ella y cerró los ojos. Si tan solo pudiera sacarse de la cabeza esa imagen…

**- Yo solo me despedí****a de ella-**

Thomas alzó la vista y para su sorpresa y desagrado se encontró con la persona con la cual menos esperaba. Y con la que menos deseaba estar. Yaten salió desde atrás de un casillero en el que se encontraba esperándolo. Aún vestía el uniforme y a notar por su cara tampoco le causaba mayor felicidad el encuentro

**- Realmente no deseo platicar contigo. Disculpa-** Thomas abrió su locker y sacó su bolso. En cuanto pasaba por el lado del chico éste puso una mano sobre su pecho y lo frenó

**- Que coincidencia yo tampoco quiero hablar contigo pero así son las cosas-**

Thomas bajó la vista hacia el brazo que lo sujetaba y tuvo que guardarse las ganas de tirarlo con fuerza de allí

**- No deberías hacer eso, no cuando estoy así de molesto-**

Pero Yaten no se intimidó

**- ¿Porque no le contestas las llamadas a Mina?, se ha pasado todos estos días ****pretendiendo platicar contigo pero tus intentos por parecer ocupado son más que deprimentes. Ya todo el mundo se ha dado cuenta que la evitas así que dime porque lo haces-**

Pero Thomas apretó la mandíbula no sintiéndose capaz de contestar

**- Si no quieres contestar pues lo haré yo por los dos. Aquel día en el que Mina y yo platicamos fuera de su casa tú en algún momento**** apareciste, sin embargo ninguno de los dos pudo verte llegar. Así que presenciaste el momento en el que besé a Mina. Eso te molestó tanto que no eres capaz de mirarla a los ojos sin dejar de ver esa imagen ¿Me equivoco?, también tengo otras teorías pero con esa creo que acerté-**

La paciencia de Thomas llegó a su límite y tomó el brazo de Yaten lanzándolo lejos de su cuerpo.

**- ¿Y has venido hasta aquí solo para restregarme eso en la cara****? ¿Te hace feliz ver como me retuerzo de celos ante ti? Eres un arrogante. Sal de mi vista por favor-**

Yaten le miró con aquellos ojos verdes más sagaces que nunca.

**- Tu enojo no tiene sentido. Como ya te he**** dicho solo me despedía de ella fue la forma en la que dije adiós. Si no te agradó la manera de hacerlo pues te la aguantas, mejor preocúpate del fondo. De la despedida no del beso-**

Thomas rió de lado. Esto le parecía fantástico la presión que estaba soportando le haría salir un úlcera.

**- Pues lo que yo vi fue un beso ningún adiós que te vaya bonito, fue un beso entre tú y Mina****. Sal de aquí y la próxima vez no seré tan educado-**

Yaten le dio una nueva mirada profunda para luego entornar más los ojos

**- Mina me habló bastante de ti**- cosa que sorprendió a Thomas-** cosas muy buenas si quieres saber. Pero se olvidó de una muy importante: no me dijo que eras un gran imbécil-**

El silencio reinó en el camerino interrumpiéndose solo por los goteos de las duchas. Thomas dejó caer el bolso al suelo preparándose para saltar sobre Yaten la más mínima provocación más. Quedó solo a unos centímetros de su rostro.

**- Tú realmente no quieres seguir hablándome así y realmente no quieres llevarme hasta el borde porque te juro que olvidaré que eres el hermano de Seiya y te golpearé tan fuerte que**** hoy cantarás tus canciones con la nariz quebrada y el labio hinchado-**

Yaten se cruzó de brazos no demostrando en ningún momento debilidad.

**- mm... violento. Eso no te viene bien ¿eh? con tu rostro de las mil sonrisitas****. Que diría Mina de todo esto, probablemente siga pensando que tú…-**

El chico no pudo terminar de decir lo que tenía planeado pues el puño de Thomas se estampó sobre su ojo derecho y de vuelta sobre su mejilla. El golpe fue tan fuerte que obligó a Yaten a retroceder. Se puso la mano sobre la cara. Se palpó todo el lado derecho de la cara y por la punzada que sintió supo que más tarde sería peor. Sus hermanos se enfadarían como el demonio.

**- ¡Hombre esto se hinchará! Las fans van a enloquecer y querrán matar al que lo hizo-**

Thomas se tomó la mano con la que había golpeado a Yaten sintiendo como los nudillos también se le inflamaban mientras que el peliplateado con la cara magullada y todo no tenía ningún interés por bajar el grado de rigidez en la habitación.

**- Y no solo eres imbécil si no que grosero y no dejas terminar de hablar a los demás. Lo que quería decirte antes que estamparas tu puño**** dos veces en mi cara es que probablemente a Mina le importe un bledo tu lado "Rambo", pues seguiría pensando que eres tú lo que necesita… ahora si quieres puedes intentar hacerme alguna otra cosa que cause más dolor, después de todo el rechazo de Mina aún se lleva el primer lugar en mi ranking personal-**

Esas últimas palabras hicieron que Thomas dejara de temblar por la ira y se enfocara realmente en quien tenía frente a él. Yaten era un chico apuesto e independientemente del ojo y la mejilla morados que le había dejado y esa personalidad que daban ganas de patearlo en el suelo, encontraba cierta razonabilidad que todas las mujeres de la escuela murieran por él, sin embargo solo se le veía realmente cuando estaba con sus amigos, solo sonreía sinceramente cuando estaba junto a su grupo, en cambio él tenía una risa espontánea, fácil y al parecer un lado rudo sin explorar. Se preguntó cual de las dos formas era la más extraña. Volvió a la tierra y el chico aún le observaba. Solo por un ojo.

**- Así es cerebrito****. Mina me ha rechazado y como te he tratado de explicar hasta el cansancio solo quise despedirme de ella…ese beso fue el primero y el último-**

Thomas buscó apoyo y se afirmó en unas butacas. Se sentó y Yaten lo hizo a su lado. Se había pasado todos estos días pensando en que Mina y el chico tenían algo que las palabras de Yaten fueron como una inyección de adrenalina directa al corazón y éste le latía rápido. Había malinterpretado la situación a tal nivel que había descartado toda posibilidad de volver a acercarse a la rubia.

**- Yo pensé que… que…-**

**- Bueno-** respondió Yaten desganado y haciendo una mueca de dolor**- si te hubieras dedicado a observar más en lugar de convertirte en el señor "no me hables ni me busques porque ya saqué mis propias conclusiones" te habrías dado cuenta que las cosas entre yo y Mina no son ni serán-**

Thomas alzó la vista ya no existiendo rabia en ellos si no que desconcierto

**- Si esto te duele tanto porque estás aquí-**

Yaten sonrió hasta que sus dos ojos solo eran unas rendijas.

**- Porque he muerto d****e dolor y me he convertido en tu ángel de la guarda-**

Pero Thomas solo le observaba

**- O mejor aún; por todo el dolor que he causado estoy en serio riesgo de ir al infierno así que estoy tratando de redimirme**** antes del juicio final-**

Ya que sus bromas no causaban mayor impacto Yaten rodó el ojo sano pensando seriamente en que el tipo tenía un problema en el cerebro.

**- La quiero y por eso mismo es que estoy aquí ****¿O acaso crees que gozo estar frente a ti asumiendo mi derrota con un ojo en tinta? Pues intenta otra vez, hay mil lugares en los que preferiría estar-**

Thomas agitó su rubia cabellera.

**- Aún no entiendo. Si la quieres porque estás aquí hablando conmigo porque no luchas por ella-**

**- Porque aún antes de intentarlo sabría el resultado…-** Yaten cerró su ojo izquierdo pues el derecho ya lo estaba hacía rato y afirmó la cabeza en a pared**- mira soy un idiota pero parte del cerebro aún me funciona, afortunadamente la parte que desea que Mina esté bien. Ella no ha sonreído ninguna vez desde que tú te alejaste ¿coincidencia? No lo sé pero ya una vez fui el causante de que Mina perdiera esa alegría así que supongo que esta vez puedo ser el responsable de que la recupere-**

Thomas hizo exactamente lo mismo que Yaten

**- Yo no se como me s…-**

**- bla bla bla-** respondió Yaten moviendo su mano como si fuera una boca**- no sabes que pensar, no sabes lo que sientes y tienes dudas de que hacer. No tienes para que soltarme ese rollo, esa son las mismas palabras que pronuncié tiempo atrás y mira como acabé, abandonado por una mujer y rechazado por otra así que no te recomiendo seguir por esa vía-**

**- ¿Entonces?-**

Yaten exhaló aire casi sorprendido por esa pregunta

**- ¿Que? ¿Pretendes que te diga que hacer? Y yo pensando que era**** un tonto-**

Thomas pensó un poco en esa respuesta y ladeó su cabeza. Nunca había cruzado más de media palabra con el chico y ahora que lo hacía entendía lo que Mina le había comentado de él.

**- Eres muy extraño ¿sabías?-**

**- Si bueno es parte de mi encanto-**

**- Pero ese rostro indiferente y esa actitud soberbia son una máscara-**

Un par y medio de ojos verdes se reunieron, ambos serios, ambos a la defensiva.

**- Supongo que tengo derecho a elegir quien llega a conocerme como soy. Y sinceramente esta plática se está tornando bastante rara para mi gusto así que me iré-**

Antes de que se pusiera de pie Thomas estiró la mano con la intención de estrechársela y al igual que la primera vez le hizo esperar un momento antes de responderle el saludo. Sin embargo en él no hubo frialdad sino más bien el encuentro de dos personas que se entendían por primera vez.

**- mm… tal vez debería decirte gracias aunque no ****se si deba. Después de todo no lo estás haciendo por mí y tal vez debería de pedirte disculpas por tu cara pero creo que te lo buscaste-**

Yaten le sonrió y Thomas pudo reflexionar más a fondo porque las chicas querrían a un pesado como él. Viendo reír al chico con un lado de la cara inflamado le causó risa.

**- Retracto lo dicho hace un rato. No eres un imbécil, no del todo-**

**- Y tú no eres arrogante, no del todo-**

Antes de que Yaten se fuera se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta y puso uno de sus dedos sobre su ojo bueno.

**- Son verdes igual que los tuyos. Parece que M****ina tenía razón en algo. Tenemos más cosas en común de las que pensaba-**

Thomas rió y agachó la cabeza. Ahora debía de buscar la explicación más convincente del universo para acercarse a Mina.

*****SyS*****

Hola mis queridísimas amigas! He vuelto aquí con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia que con el paso del tiempo estoy amando más y más. Y la amo justamente porque hay personitas como ustedes que me impulsan a escribirla, ¡sin mis lectoras que son las más bellas del planeta no podría hacerlo así que gracias!, ¡ustedes son la razón de la historia!. Ahora pasando al capítulo en sí: bueno el título lo dice todo ¿no?, creo que una declaración de Yaten era inminente pero el como se dio fue la sorpresa. Puede ser que el desenlace no sea algo del agrado de todas (no me odien las fanáticas de la pareja Yaten/Mina todo tiene una razón de ser lo juro) ¡pero Ojo! lo único que les puedo decir que ¡ese no es el final así que no se dejen engañar!, A lo mejor ustedes pueden pensar que la recuperación tanto de Mina como de Yaten suceden vertiginosamente pero verán, yo soy una acérrima seguidora del escritor Paulo Coelho y una de sus más grandes enseñanzas es que las cosas más importantes de la vida no suceden en meses o en años, sino que en un día, dos o una semana. Solo basta una semana para que toda tu existencia de un vuelco, así que he ahí la explicación. También vemos algo de la relación de Sere y Seiya como ésta poco a poco se está transformando en algo mucho ¡más profundo y serio!, también damos un vistazo a Taiki y Amy y por último un enfrentamiento que al principio dudé en escribir, porque me costaba ver a Thomas en el papel de macho violento pero como ya ven lo hice!, les envío un besote desde la distancia, ahora paso a los reviews!

Minafan: Amiga! Espero estés bien, pues como ya has visto la pareja de Rei y Yaten por el momento no va más así que he ahí algo positivo para ti xD, con respecto a Sere y Seiya creo que no eres la única en imaginártelos, creo que busco justamente eso, poder plasmar en papel como me habría gustado que ellos fueran. Con respecto a Mina pues me parece que ella cree estar bastante clase con respecto a lo que siente ¡pero! Nada está dicho y todo puede cambiar (eso te lo digo of the record), así que estáte atenta, y por último en cuanto a lo que dices; a veces la falta de valor nos hace perder las verdaderas oportunidades, pero también hay que tener valor para reconocer cuando nos equivocamos y creo que eso es lo que le sucedió a Yaten! esperemos que a la larga le resulte ¿no?, te envio un beso desde la distancia esperando tu próximo comentario. Chauuu

Miriamelle: Ola amiga! Feliz de leer tu comentario. Ajaaj tu comentario de Taiki y Amy me dio mucha risa y tienes razón la relación de ellas sigue otro ritmo aunque creo que no estará mal acelerar las cosas así que tu palabra está tomada!, Con respecto a Yaten creo que necesitaba esa conversación con Mina para sacar fuera todo lo que tenía dese hacía tanto tiempo y si bien la recepción de Mina no era la que esperaba, creo que en el fondo sabía que sería así. Tengo la impresión de que se presentó a la batalla sabiendo que perdería y esa no es la actitud tampoco! Por último en cuanto a Seiya y Sere, bueno! Creo que en cuanto a tu pregunta la respuesta es positiva xD pero será paulatino, analizando todos los puntos de vista como siempre trato de hacerlo! Te envio un beso enorme amiga linda! Esperando un nuevo comentario tuyo

Ttaioi: Amiga! Feliz de ver un nuevo review tuyo! Y dichosa de que el momento entre Taiki y Amy te gustara, en este capitulo vimos un poquito de ellos y se vendrá más. Con respecto a este cuadrado amoroso creeme que a mí me trae de los pelos! Y especialmente cuando creo fielmente que todos merecen ser felices. Como tu has dicho, por como ves las cosas y por lo que ha sucedido hoy todo indicaría que Yaten y Mina no estarán juntos pero cmo siempre digo! Esto es una rueda de la fortuna y lo que haces un día tiene repercusiones al siguiente así que ¡ojo! Jiji, esperaré feliz tu proximo comentario especialmente del capitulo que viene ya verás porque! un besoooo y nos leemos!

Luna 10: Ola amigaa! Bienvenida a mi historia un gusto que la leas , grazias por valorar el enfoque de la relación Sere-Seiya. Con respecto a Darien yo tampoco siento desprecio hacia él solo soy de la idea de que estaría mejor con una persona más parecida a él y perfectamente podría ser setsuna!. Ahora en cuanto a Rei y Yaten pues como ya viste la relación no daba para más, en realidad nunca fue tal porque Yaten desde siempre guardó sentimientos hacia Mina y solo hasta el día de hoy fue capaz de confesarlos, lamentablemente ya no fueron recibidos como él pensaba Pues Mina encontró en Thomas lo que buscaba =/. Espero que leas mi proximo capitulo esperare tu review amiga! Te envio un besote!

Vannity Kou: Ola amiga! Grazias por tu comentario. Feliz de que el momento Amy/Taiki sea de tu agrado. En cuanto a la plática de Yaten/Rei tienes toda la razón, sensata pero dolorosa y quien iba a imaginar que sería la misma Rei quien lo impulsaría a confesarse. Y aquí entre nos! Yo también quiero la eternidad con Seiya jajaja besos amiga! Y nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo!

Meryl88: ola amiga! Capitulo romántico y triste a la vez! que bien que las palabras de Darien te hayan gustado creo que ya es tiempo que reaccione ¿no?- en cuanto a Yaten/Rei y evidentemente era esperable y en cuanto a tu otra petición pues! En este capitulo creo que ya he cumplido un poquiito no? jiji esperaré tu proximo comentario! Te envio un besote amiga y te me cuidas chauuu

M carmen: amiga ola y bienvenida a mi historia! Grazias por tus palabras! De verdad las agradezco enormemente, Yo también soy fan de la pareja Sere/Seiya y espero que la evolución de su relación sea de tu agrado!, en cuanto a Yaten y Mina por el momento creo que me odiarás xD ojala que no :P. te envío un besote desde acá esperando tu proximo comentario

SEREYA1: ola amigasa! Un gusto tener un nuevo comentario tuyo como siempre son inspiradores! Pues ese novio tuyo por obligación debe de llamarte presiosa no? todas las mujeres lo somos! :P ¡ehhhh! Una fan de la pareja Mina-Thomas ya tenía ganas de llorar xD. Amamos a Thomas! En cuanto a la plática Yaten/Rei pues esa era la idea amiga! Que entendieramos la indecisión de Yaten y como lo ha llevado al límite que se conoció en este capitulo. Y por ultimo amiga deseo decirte algo muy sincero: independientemente de que muchas de las personas que compartimos en este sitio no nos conozcamos directamente creo que siento muy cercanas a algunas de ellas y una de esas eres tú! Te doy las gracias por siempre motivarme, por siempre darme tu opinión, tus puntos de vista y por supuesto tus palabras que más de una vez me han sacado lágrimas te considero una amiga!, cuando comencé a escribir mi historia y me decidi a publicarla tenía mucho temor de cómo la recibirían pero personas como tú me impulsan a seguir! Y así mismo yo te insto a ti para que lo hagas vale? Te mando un beso desde acá esperando tu siguiente comentario te cuidas y tk!

Idkie: ola amiga bienvenida a mi historia! Grazias por seguir mi historia completita jiji! ¿en cuanto a que te dejé inquieta amiga?, espero leerte en el siguiente capitulo saludos!

Serena Princesita Hale: ¡Hola amiga! Gracias por tu siempre bien recibido comentario. Un gusto. Parto respondiéndote; la verdad soy una devoradora de libros (cuando el trabajo y los estudios me lo permiten) y efectivamente me he leído la mayoría de las obras y sonetos de Shakespeare, creo que es un autor que exalta al amor y expresa bastante bien la tragedia en su máximo esplendor así que la idea de poner una frase de él al principio de cada capítulo la tuve desde el comienzo. Ahora en cuanto a la reflexión de Mina pues tienes razón, se aprecia claramente como Yaten poco a poco va desapareciendo de sus pensamientos, siendo reemplazado por un arrollador Thomas, que con su personalidad y su facilidad para hablar de sus sentimientos ha ido ganándose el corazón de Mina, atributo que le faltó a Yaten en su momento.

En cuanto a tu teoría de porque persigue a Alphonse a Mina, no es para nada ilógico, al contrario la barajo como una de las razones por las cuales la persigue, razón que obviamente mantendré en secreto unos cuantos capítulos más.

Y por supuesto comentaré la parte que a tu opinión consideraste tu favorita, de antemano agradeciendo tus palabras, obviamente son algo muy significativo para mí. Describi así la recuperación de Mina porque creo que realmente ella en un momento se sintió en una vía sin salida y Thomas llegó para ser el farol que la sacó de esa oscuridad, la guió pacientemente y en el fondo aún espera a que ella pueda caminar sin miedo.

Con respecto a Darien y las Outers, feliz de que compartas el enfoque que quise darle. En cierta forma no es un arrepentimiento por parte de Darien, él sigue pensando que su posición es la correcta, pero nunca quiso con ello arrastrar a las Sailor exteriores, en el fondo lo que él quiere es que le dejen estar forzosamente en su vida, quiere librarse de toda atadura que le recuerde a Serena y empezar a romper con el sueño que alguna vez fue de los dos.

Ahora en cuanto a la pareja Serena/Seiya me alegra de que aceptes también el hecho de que si bien estamos en presencia de un amor adolescente, solo lo es por su edad, porque la historia de ellos es todo menos la de una pareja de niños y si bien ambos conservan su esencia que los caracteriza, los golpes, las caídas, los errores y porque no decir aciertos del pasado están forjando su carácter, encontrándonos con una Serena y un Seiya conciliadores y concientes de que si la vida no les hubiera puesto tales pruebas no serían lo que son.

En cuanto a Taiki y Amy tienes razón, casi sin pensarlo los problemas de los demás les ha hecho forjar un lazo.

Finalmente Yaten/Rei era una plática que se venía venir y como has dicho esperemos que no todo esté perdido para nuestro desorientado Yaten.

Un gusto como siempre analizar tu comentario. Te espero en el siguiente amiga, te mando un beso enorme y te cuidas

Princesa Lunar de Kou: ola amiga de la vida! jajaja amiga tu capacidad para hacerme reir es elogiable! Eso de amarrar a Yaten y azotarlo casi me lo imagino en serio! quizás unos buenos latigazos le hagan reaccionar aunque en este capitulo ya creo que lo hizo!, Con respecto a Thomas es un amor yo ya lo amo me declaro enamorada de mi propio personaje xD lo que es bastante tonto pero en fin no lo puedo evitar :P, y tienes razón para Mina él es necesario, le da estabilidad y confianza! Lo que no tuvo de Yaten en su tiempo y esperemos que Dios escuche tus plegarias y no les suceda nada malo!.

La plática de Seiya y Mina fue muy importante porque fue el plus que faltaba para que Yaten se decidiera a hablar y aunque Seiya no planeó que Yaten sufriera pues lo hizo. ¡Ajajaj amiga! Tu me quieres robar a mis personajes eh? me quieres dejar sin elenco!j j0a0aj eso te pasa por el chocolate vez!. Ahora con respecto a Darien, quise que se acercara a Hotaru pues en el fondo si tu analizas bien su comportamiento encuentras que la explicación de todo está alli!.

Ahora con respecto a Sere y Seiya pienso igual que tu! Donde estan los Seiyas en este mundo! Por lo menos en mi pais no están así que tendré que pegarme su largo viaje por el mundo buscándolo xD! Pobre de mi amiga te confundo con mis telarañas de sentimientos! xD pero esa es la ideaa que cada uno elija un bando pero a decir verdad tambien quiero que todos sean felices, lo que me hace muy dificil seguir escibiendo xD por ejemplo en este capitulo nuevo pues le rompo las ilusiones a Yaten así que…pero en fin!.

Por último y como te decía en el comentario de tu historia que por cierto está muy linda! Somos bastante parecidas y siento que eres muy buena tb! Y te qiero amiga =)! Espero leerte en el proximo capitulo y ahora me ire a comentar tu historia xD! Besotessss grandess! (y no actues como Yaten sino te amarrarán contra un árbol y te azotarán ya veras!)

: ola amigaa bienvenida a mi historia! Feliz de leerte debo de reconocer que en cuanto termine de leer tu comentario lloré =..( pero obviamente no de tristeza sino que de felicidad, personas como tú y palabras como las tuyas realmente logran alegrar el corazón de cualquiera, nunca sabes cuando solo una palabra puede ser tan útil así que muchísimas gracias lo necesitaba y me siento más feliz aún que hayas captado el fondo de toda la historia, entender que divinos o no, con poderes o no somos humanos y propensos a equivocarnos, a caernos y a tener miedo de la vida, pero apoyándonos en la gente que vale la pena se puede lograr hasta lo imposible. Realmente deseo poder leerte nuevamente si? tu opinión y tus palabras son luz para mi cabeza y las mismas bendiciones que tú has deseado para mi, las deseo para ti tambien. Te envío un besooo a la distancia y nos leemos en el proximo si?

Katekou: ola amigaa! Grazias por unirte a esta mi historia! Te recomiendo que descanses tu vista antes de leer este capitulo pues está un poco largo y lacrimógeno! Y ehh! Alegria! Otra fan de Mina/ Thomas! Bienvenida al club xD! Y como tu bien has dicho me gusta la idea de que exista un chico con similitudes a nuestro querido Seiya! hace las esperanzas surjan! Te envio un besoo! Esperando tu comentario para el proximo capitulo! Te cuidas!


	30. El sacrificio

CAPITULO 30 El sacrificio.

"_! No te quedes; vete! Vive y después di que el favor de un loco te dejó vivir" (William Shakespeare)._

El timbre de la casa de Serena sonó y como no había nadie más bajó corriendo las escaleras. Cuando se encontró con Yaten y su gran ojo abrió la boca y palideció

**- Por favor no me digas que de ahora en adelante te dedicarás a buscar peleas callejeras-**

Él pasó directamente hacia su cocina y abrió el refrigerador para buscar hielo. Sacó una bolsa más grande que su cabeza. Serena le siguió de cerca imaginando las mil formas en las que Yaten se podría haber echo eso y ninguna le agradaba.

**- ¿Me dirás que sucedió?-**

Se puso la bolsa de hielo y el contacto con el frío le hizo temblar.

**- Iba caminando y se me atravesó un árbol-**

**- Inténtalo otra vez-**

Bajó la bolsa y pensó

**- Una muralla. Una bien grande-**

**- Aja-**

Serena le arrebató el hielo de las manos, con un cuchillo rompió el plástico y envolvió algunos cubitos en un paño de cocina. Se lo puso sobre el ojo y Yaten se quejó.

**- Así que… estoy pensando en todas las personas que querrían verte lastimado y la lista es larga así que será mejor que me la reduzcas-**

Yaten caminó hacia la sala y se sentó.

**- Thomas me golpeó-**

Serena se desplomó en el sofá junto a él.

**- ¡Que que que!-**

El asintió mientras bajaba la bolsa y trataba de abrir el ojo. No lo logró.

**- Si bueno el tipo no es solo risitas tiene su lado oscuro y además pega bien el muy idiota-**

**- ¿Y como fue, se te apareció de la nada y te golpeó?-**

**- Te lo juro fue así-** dijo con cara inocente**- pestañee y lo próximo que vi fue su puño en mi ojo-**

Serena le miró con las cejas alzadas.

**- Por que será que no te creo-**

Yaten se encogió de hombros.

**- Esa historia era mejor que la real… en fin. Fui a hablar con él, tenía la leve impresión de la razón por la cual evitaba a Mina y quise aclararlo. Me estaba divirtiendo un poco llevándolo al límite, quería ver su resistencia y bueno- **dijo indicándose el ojo cerrado- **aquí está su límite-**

Serena suspiró y se acercó más hacia la cara de su amigo. Se veía mal.

**- ¿No podrías haber elegido otro día para que te dejaras golpear? hoy es tu concierto esto no se borrará así como así, tendrás que taparlo con maquillaje y ni aún así se ocultará-**

Mientras Serena inspeccionaba su herida él la miró con el ceño fruncido. A veces ella solo leía en él.

**- ¿Como…como supiste que me dejé golpear?-**

**- Porque si mal no recuerdo eras bastante bueno peleando cuerpo a cuerpo así que la probabilidad de que un humano normal te sorprenda de esta forma es de cuanto ¿cero? Lo que no entiendo muy bien es el porqué-**

Hizo una mueca pues lo había descubierto.

**- Preferí que se descargara conmigo que con Mina. Ella no tiene la culpa de nada de lo que pasó-**

Él bajó la vista y puso la bolsa nuevamente sobre su ojo. Serena pensó que Yaten seguiría explicándole pero solo guardó silencio.

**- Y que pasó-**

Sorprendentemente él se sonrojó no podía ver su cabeza sino que solo sus orejas coloradas como granada.

**- Nos vio a mí y a Mina…como muy juntos-**

**- Oh-** dijo ella captando el mensaje y riendo de forma pícara**- ya veo. De cierta forma entiendo porque te golpeó. Creo que cualquier hombre hubiera hecho lo mismo. Seiya por ejemplo…-**

**- Eso es porque mi hermanito es igual de energúmeno que ese… con razón se llevan tan bien-**

A pesar de esas palabras Serena captó un pequeño destello en su ojo- el que podía ver- se sentó en cuclillas y se pegó a su cara. Luego de un segundo le sonrió.

**- ¿Te cae bien verdad? muy muy en el fondo te cae bien-**

El chico se indignó y dio un pequeño golpecito con la bolsa de hielo en la cabeza a Serena.

**- ¡Bah! tengo un ojo cerrado e hinchado por su culpa de seguro que no me cae bien además está detrás de Mina así que…no-**

**- No te creo. Esa reacción que tuvo te gustó si no le hubieras respondido-**

El sonrió sardónico y luego se puso serio.

**- Y hubiera quedado mucho peor que yo… pero por otro lado si hubiera visto a la mujer que me gusta con otro…-**

Obviamente estaban entrando en tierra sensible así que Serena terminó con las bromas y adoptó una postura más seria. Tomó el hombro del chico y le dio un pequeño apretoncito.

**- ¿Como estás?-**

**- Lo llevo día a día. No soy feliz pero tampoco estoy tan mal…ver feliz a Mina es mi consuelo. Por eso fui a platicar con ese…chico. Me tragué mi orgullo por ella, ya no podía soportar verla triste-**

Serena acarició su mejilla maltratada con ternura mientras que Yaten no podía evitar sonrojarse levemente ante el contacto y la calidez de la mirada de la chica.

**- No podría estar más orgullosa de ti-**

**- Soy la persona de la que menos deberías estar orgullosa-**

Serena cambió de posición su mano y sin que Yaten pudiera reaccionar enterró su dedo en el ojo del chico. Este gritó de dolor y se alejó al instante.

**- ¡Que te pasa eh!-**

**- ¿Eso te dolió verdad?-**

**-¡Pues si! ¡Me han golpeado listilla!-**

Ella afirmó comprobando su extraña teoría. Tomó la bolsa de hielo en sus manos y obligó a Yaten a recostarse en el sofá. Acarició delicadamente su cabello y lo retiró de su rostro para que no se le siguiera mojando con el hielo que se derretía sobre su ojo. Mientra hacía eso Yaten suspiró de forma pasiva y relajó su expresión. Con sus dos ojos cerrados solo se concentró en la sutil caricia de Serena. Estos eran uno de los muchos momentos en los que entendía a la perfección el porqué su hermano la amaba tanto. Ella era grandiosa, era la luz al final de todas las cosas.

**- Has ido en búsqueda del chico que intenta conquistar a la mujer que tú quieres, tienes la cara magullada pero no más que tu corazón y sin embargo reuniste la fuerza suficiente como para plantarte frente a él y velar por la felicidad de otros. Lo detestas pero te aguantaste las ganas de enfrentártele. Así que no me digas que no sienta orgullo por ti, no hay nada que me haga pensar lo contrario-**

Y después de días sin poder dormir, perdido entre la caricia de Serena y un sutil tarareo, concilió el sueño.

* * *

Después que Yaten se quedara dormido arropado entre una frazada Serena llamó a Seiya para informarle que su hermano estaba en su casa. Obviamente Seiya estaba histérico pues el concierto era en pocas horas más y uno de los integrantes no aparecía por ningún lado y si bien se sintió más tranquilo al enterarse de su paradero la noticia de igual forma le extrañó, pero supuso que necesitaba platicar con ella.

Lamentablemente Serena tuvo que interrumpir su plácido sueño porque el tiempo les apremiaba, saliendo de casa rápidamente en dirección al apartamento de los hermanos Kou pues ahí se reunirían para llegar todos juntos al recinto en donde ellos cantarían. Pero la prisa no había impedido que Serena arrastrara a Yaten para comprarse un helado y de paso convencerlo para que tomara uno también. Y lo había logrado.

**-Y dime**- dijo Yaten bajando su helado-** ¿tú y mi hermano ya han intimado?-**

El helado se atascó en la garganta de Serena provocándole un ataque de tos convulsiva. Yaten golpeó su espalda varias veces antes de que la rubia pudiera controlarle.

**- Vaya tu rostro se ha paseado por todos los colores del arcoíris-**

Pero ella aún no se recuperaba de la impresión

**- ¡Se puede saber que clase de pregunta inoportuna es esa!-**

**- ¿Qué acaso no puedo saberlo?-**

Ella se ruborizó

**- ¡Por supuesto que no!-**

**- ¿Y porque razón? soy tu amigo y además soy hombre así que podrías tener conmigo una visión distinta de las cosas-**

Serena caminó más rápido y Yaten tuvo que alcanzarla

**- Solo quiero saber si mi hermano te ha tratado bien… como el otro día te quedaste a pasar la noche me figuré que la relación de ustedes había alcanzado otro nivel-**

Serena estaba segura que en algún lugar podría encontrar una grieta en el pavimento, forzarla y lograr que se abriera la tierra para poder ocultarse de las preguntas mordaces de su amigo.

**- Yaten…-** contestó conservando la cordura**- Seiya es un caballero jamás me trataría mal y por otro lado apenas voy a cumplir 17 años ¡Y en todo caso bajo ningún término hablaré de estos temas íntimos contigo!-**

Pero el arrugó el ceño no comprendiendo la negativa de la chica

**- ¿Y solo por tu edad estos temas están fuera de tu órbita? perdóname pero el índice de embarazos adolescentes crece conforme pasan los años… no creo que esas chicas hayan encontrado a sus hijos dentro de unos tiernos repollitos así que has tus propios cálculos-**

Serena nuevamente enrojeció

**- ¡Dios porque de pronto te ha dado este ataque de hermano mayor!-**

**- Me preocupo por ti eres mi amiga-**

Las intenciones del chico eran buenas, Serena tuvo que reconocerlo pero definitivamente esto le dejaría secuelas sicológicas.

**- Seiya y yo…-** dijo Serena más incómoda que nada en el mundo**- no hemos hablado de eso-**

**- Oh-** respondió Yaten**- pues deberían de hacerlo, ya sabes una sexualidad responsable es lo mejor-**

Serena pensó en ese momento que moriría. Se cubrió el rostro vencida.

**- No puedo creer que esté platicando de esto contigo-**

Yaten se rió

**- De que siglo es usted señorita que sus oídos no pueden escuchar la palabra "sexo". Es un tema como cualquier otro, se habla en la televisión, se lo ve en las películas, hasta en la escuela dan charlas al respecto-**

Serena suspiró sintiéndose más tranquila

**- La situación se hace mucho más real cuando estás en una relación-**

Yaten esperó a que ella continuara

**- Verás Darien y yo… las cosas eran distintas. En cambio con Seiya…-**

**- ¿Que acaso con Darien no se tocaban o algo así?-**

Una nueva oleadaza de vergüenza atravesó el cuerpo de Serena y sudó como nunca. ¿Como lo hacía Yaten para ser tan impertinente?

**- Seiya me hace sentir cosas que con Darien nunca experimenté-**

**- Ah vaya. Supongo que bien por ti-**

Serena golpeó a Yaten y éste rió

**- ¡Ya corta el rollo! No son cosas que se tomen a la ligera-**

**- Y quien dijo eso ¿acaso crees que te obligué a confesarme estas cosas solo para burlarme de ti?-**

Ella alzó sus cejas, sabía que en el fondo gozaba con su nerviosismo y vergüenza

**- Bueno tal vez un poco, pero en el fondo lo hice porque sé que son temas que a todos nos inquietan y que son muy difíciles de platicar por ejemplo con los padres así que siempre se recurre a los amigos. Solo quiero que sepas que cualquier cosa que necesites hablar yo estoy para ti-**

**- Que acaso eres un gurú en el tema o algo así-**

**- Bueno no…pero como te dije antes soy hombre y puedo entender mucho mejor sus sentimientos-**

Ella suspiró y lamió su helado haber si con eso pasaba ese amargo momento.

**- ¿Habría alguna posibilidad de que olvidáramos esta plática?-**

Yaten se rió y pasó uno de sus brazos por los hombros de la acomplejada chica

**- Ninguna posibilidad-**

* * *

Rei abrió los ojos y supo inmediatamente que estaba soñando. Era bien extraño que la gente pudiera caminar a través de ti sin que sintieras nada y como estaba absolutamente segura que no había muerto y convertido en un fantasma tenía que ser un sueño. Caminaba entre una gran multitud que se aglomeraba frente a un edificio. Las luces parpadeaban en distintos colores y si bien la cegaban pudo distinguir a lo lejos las figuras de sus amigos. Corrió hacia ellos con una sonrisa en los labios pues era de lo más divertido encontrarse con sus seres queridos de esta forma pero a medida que se acercaba podía vislumbrar más claramente sus semblantes. Cuando al fin estuvo frente a ellos el corazón se le detuvo. Faltaba Yaten, ese pequeño detalle disparó todas sus alarmas mentales y la angustia cubrió su pecho, situación que era de lo más extraña ¿Porque ese pequeño detalle causaba ese tipo de reacción en ella? De pronto una luz golpeó directamente sus ojos y al levantar la vista vio a lo lejos la silueta de un hombre que al parecer era Yaten. Corrió hacia él importándole bien poco lo que había sucedido hacía ya una semana. Independientemente de cómo habían terminado las cosas aún era una persona más que importante en su vida y siempre velaría por su seguridad, así como la de todos los demás. Lo abrazó descansando la cabeza en su pecho y respiró aliviada. Aún teniendo plena conciencia de que se trataba de un sueño el no verlo entre sus amigos le causó una tristeza irreal. Después de un rato Yaten le sonrió, aquella sonrisa que reservaba solo para unos pocos.

**- ¿Que está sucediendo Yaten?**

El miró hacia sus amigos y suspiró

**- No lo sé****-**

Rei se sobresaltó. Este sueño se estaba tornando cada vez más extraño

**- ****¿Esto es un sueño verdad?-** pregunto ella casi en un susurro

**- Ajá-**

Ella arrugó el ceño

**- Y que se supone que haces en mis sueños-**

Yaten sonrió de esa forma tan particular

**- Es tú sueño, tu mente está creando todo esto así que no me lo preguntes a mí, quizás es una proyección de lo que realmente tu subconsciente desea-**

Él la miró a los ojos y Rei se sonrojó. Perfecto: estaba en un sueño con el chico al cual había liberado para que encontrara su verdadero camino, fantaseando con estar junto a él. Se estaba volviendo loca.

**- Esto es deprimente-** dijo la chica hablando en voz alta

Yaten torció la boca mostrando nuevamente esa sonrisa y Rei rodó los ojos. Era increíble como su mente había memorizado hasta los más ínfimos detalles.

**- Yo creo que esto tiene una explicación. Tu mente está tratando de decir****te algo-**

Las alarmas en el cerebro de Rei se activaron otra vez

**- ¿Estoy teniendo una visión?-**

Él se encogió de hombros

**- No sé dímelo tú, no soy precisamente el experto en estas cosas, además técnicamente ****no existo soy una invención de tu subconsciente-**

**- Si si… eso ya lo oí. Lo que me preocupa más es el tema de la visión. Últimamente no he visto nada… lo que es extraño-**

Rei tomó asiento sobre un tronco y "Yaten" hizo lo mismo

**- Quizás tu estado de ánimo ha influido en ello…quizás sentías algo más que cariño por m****í y todo lo que ha sucedido te ha golpeado más duro de lo que pensabas-**

Se atrevió a tomar su mano. La de él estaba fría lo que provocó un temblor por todo el cuerpo de la chica. Estaba chiflada, cien por ciento comprobado.

**- No ****digas esas cosas creo que no es el momento y menos el lugar-**

Rei estaba cada vez más sorprendida. Sus sueños podían alcanzar niveles de realidad inimaginables. Yaten miró a su alrededor

**- Este es tu sueño, así que es el lugar perfecto-**

En eso Yaten tenía razón

**- Lo que no entiendo**- dijo Rei al rato-** es porqué justamente estoy fantaseando contigo. Sin ofender pero realmente eres la persona con la que menos deseo hablar en estos momentos-**

**- Quizás no deseas hablar conmigo**- respondió el chico-** pero sí deseas verme y muy en el fondo tienes la sensación de que deberías hacerlo, quiero decir verlo, al verdadero-**

Esa afirmación le hizo nuevamente sentir una agitación.

**-¿A que te refieres?-**

Yaten tocó con un dedo la cabeza de Rei

**- No lo sé has que tu lindo cerebrito piense. **Sonrió ante ese tono medio en serio medio en broma del chico, pero luego de un momento todo atisbo de alegría se esfumó y adoptó un semblante grave

**- Sabes que algo sucede pero no puedes explicarte que es, lo sientes en tus entrañas. Esta aparente calma a ti no te engaña y te está molestando cada vez más. ****No se lo has dicho a nadie porque no pretendes causar falsas alarmas pero esa sensación esta ahí alojada en tu cabeza y en tu corazón-**

Los ojos de Rei de pronto se cristalizaron. Todo lo que él decía era verdad

**- Algo se acerca… -**

Él asintió

**- Y sabes que será duro y tendrás que estar preparada para lo peor-**

Aunque era plenamente conciente de que se trataba de un sueño eso no evitó que sintiera un frío glaciar que le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Su subconsciente le estaba tratando de decir algo importante

- Creo… creo que estoy asustada-

El Yaten del sueño la abrazó y se sintió tan real como las veces en las que estuvo así con él

**- No temas Rei porque tú eres una guerrera y deberás hacer uso de toda tu fuerza y no me refiero precisamente a la física, sino a tu determinación, tu voluntad y tu perseverancia. Sabes que las tienes y recurrirás a ellas cuando el momento llegue-**

El chico se puso de pie y por reflejo ella hizo lo mismo

**- ¿Cuándo ocurrirá?-** no sabiendo a ciencia cierta a que se refería

Yaten se dio la vuelta y sin que ella lo pudiera haber previsto se acercó y depositó en su mejilla un tierno beso

**- Creo que lo sabes-**

Aún con el calor de sus labios sobre su rostro abrió los ojos y se sentó en la cama. Era de noche. Un viento frío se coló por su ventana, uno tan gélido que congeló su piel y también su corazón.

* * *

Seiya corrió a abrir la puerta con dos corbatas en la mano. Lo primero que vio fueron los ojos de su novia y sonrió como si de pronto le hubieran alegrado la existencia. Se agachó y beso sus labios, no viendo por tanto a su hermano. Ambos entraron.

**- bombom-** dijo Seiya mirando Serena con una sonrisa**- has llegado en el momento exacto, cual elijo la negra o la az…-**

Entrecerró los ojos como si con eso afinara más su vista_…-¿Que era esa mancha en el rostro de su hermano?- _La sonrisa desapareció y dio dos pasos hacia él olvidándose de las corbatas y con una mano sujetó su barbilla

**- ¿Que es todo ese maquillaje?-**

Serena miró a Yaten encogiéndose de hombros

**- Te dije que no iba a resultar-**

Con la manga de su mano Seiya removió los restos de pintura para dejar al descubierto una gran aureola color púrpura sobre el ojo y parte de la mejilla de su hermano. Arrugó el ceño y palideció.

**- ¿Quién te hizo esto?-**

Yaten se alejó al sentir la presión en su cara y caminó hacia la cocina, seguido de cerca por Seiya

**- Contéstame****, quien te lastimó ¿fue alguien que conozco?-**

La actitud de Seiya apuntaba claramente a que buscaría a esa persona y no precisamente para platicar amigablemente y Serena se comenzó a preocupar. Justo en ese momento Taiki salió de su habitación con unos zapatos en la mano y al ver la escena que se desarrollaba en la cocina se encaminó rápidamente. Se paró en medio de los dos hermanos con un semblante peor que el de Seiya.

**- Que está pasando-** miró hacia Yaten y al percatarse de su ojo giró inmediatamente hacia el otro hermano**- ¿no le habrás hecho eso tú verdad?-**

El pelinegro abrió los ojos tan grandes que casi salían de sus órbitas

**- ¡Por supuesto que no! lo que estoy haciendo justamente es averiguar quien fue-**

Más aliviado Taiki caminó hacia el baño trayendo consigo un botiquín de primeros auxilios

**- Serena y****a me ha curado la herida y me ha puesto hielo -**

Él asintió en dirección a ella

**- Sé que lo hizo pero de todas formas quiero examinarte-**

Yaten se sentó en una silla y dejó que Taiki le palpara el rostro quizás buscando otro tipo de lesión mientras que Seiya se paseaba como un león hambriento y furioso al mismo tiempo. Serena trató de alcanzarlo pero él se rehusó

**- Se****iya por favor trata de calmarte. Esto tiene una explicación-**

Pero él sonrió al borde de la enajenación

**- Nada justifica que alguien lastimara a mi hermano y por lo demás bombom por favor no trates de calmarme que es mucho peor. Deberías de habérmelo dicho en cuanto platicamos por teléfono-**

Asintió reconociendo su error. Al menos así habría estado preparado.

**- No pensé que las cosas se pusieran así-**

**- ¿No pensaste que me enfadaría al saber que mi hermano fue atacado?-**

_Eso sonaba bastante ridículo ahora que lo pensaba mejo__r-_ se dijo para sí Serena

**- Tienes toda la razón****. Mi pensamiento fue absurdo pero de todas formas deja que Yaten hable-**

_Esto pinta__ mal-_ pensó Serena

Taiki dejó a un lado los guantes que se había puesto y tomó un ungüento que esparció por el ojo y mejilla de su hermano.

**- Afortunadamente no veo ninguna lesión ****grande pero no soy médico así que sería mejor que te revisara uno-**

**- No iré al médico por un ojo morado-**

Aunque era más que un ojo hinchado. La mejilla estaba inflamada como una sandía. Seiya apretaba sus puños una y otra vez.

**- Seiya-** dijo Yaten pero el chico no volteó-** hermano mírame-**

Con una cara poseída por la ira hizo caso y giró hacia su hermano

**- Taiki acaba de decir que estoy bien ¿si?-**

**- Eso no fue lo que dijo Taiki-**

Serena se sentó en silencio pensando en la forma de controlar la situación. Obviamente no la había. Si alguien hubiera tocado a sus amigas estaría igual. Fuera la razón que fuera.

**- Seiya-** le llamó Yaten por segunda vez**- ven aquí**

Con un suspiro caminó y se sentó junto a él. Le miró sintiéndose aún más irritado al apreciar más de cerca su herida

**- Si te cuento quien fue y como fueron las cosas ¿Me prometes que te calmarás y no harás nada estúpido?-**

Guardó silencio

**- Eso es mucho pedir considerando lo furioso que estoy-**

En la mente de Serena se comenzaba a desarrollar lo que sucedería si Seiya no se tranquilizaba. Consideró seriamente llamar a Thomas para que no se apareciera en el concierto. Taiki se recostó sobre el mueble más cercano a sus hermanos.

**- Si no me lo prometes no te diré nada así que tú decides-**

El más conciliador de los hermanos apretó el hombro de Seiya

**- Vamos hermano debes guardar la calma si Yaten dice que tiene algo que contarnos quizás eso explique todo este lío-**

Seiya se volteó pálido como la cal pero con los ojos encendidos como lava

**- Mírale el rostro y dime si no te hierve la sangre-**

Lo hizo y la reacción que le provocó fue muy similar a la de Seiya, solo que sabía ocultarlo muy bien.

**- Quiero tanto como tú saber que pasó para tomar medidas, pero si no se lo prometes no nos dirá nada y puedes jurar por lo más sagrado que no lo hará, así que apacíguate y trata de mantener la calma-**

Serena desde el sofá más próximo agradeció con toda el alma la presencia de Taiki

**- Está bien-** dijo Seiya en lo que pareció una eternidad**- prometo escuchar lo que tienes que decir. Solo eso-**

Serena sacó el celular de su bolso más convencida que nunca de que debía de avisar a Thomas.

Yaten midió la resolución de su hermano y finalmente asintió

**- Efectivamente alguien me hizo esto. Fue en la escuela y no fue en una pelea como te la imaginas-**

**- El nombre de quien fue-** siseó Seiya

El corazón de Serena se congeló

**- Fue Thomas-**

La palidez de Seiya fue extrema mientras que Taiki arrugaba el ceño siendo sorprendido como muy pocas veces en su vida.

**- Eso no…-**

Su mente comenzó a hacer cálculos. Muchos hombres detestaban a su hermano pero ninguno se había atrevido nunca a sobrepasar los límites, porque nunca habían tenido un motivo. Pero entre estos dos existía uno lo bastante poderoso como para ocasionar mucho más.

**- ¿Lo…lo golpeaste tú también?-**

**- Te dije que esto no había sido una pelea como la estás pensando-**

Seiya tragó pesadamente

**- Te dejaste golpear-**

**- No quise responder que es distinto-**

Ahora que la rabia de Seiya había sido reemplazada por el asombro decidió proseguir.

**- Yo fui quien le buscó. Desde que le vimos hoy en la mañana supe que su actitud para con Mina estaba relacionado también conmigo así que por lo buen samaritano que soy decidí aclarar las cosas y en un momento ****se cabreó. Yo lo provoqué y él respondió. Eso fue todo-**

El aire era denso como la bruma y mientras Yaten terminaba de contar su relato la mano de Serena estaba lista sobre el número de teléfono de Thomas

**- Tú-** dijo Seiya viéndole al ojo que tenía abierto**- tú le provocaste y él reaccionó ¿Así fueron las cosas?-**

**- Te estoy diciendo la verdad-**

Seiya se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla y cruzó sus brazos a la altura del pecho

**- Estoy muy confundido-**

La mano de Serena aflojó el celular sintiendo que la tormenta poco a poco se disipaba. Pero aún así el corazón le martillaba fuerte como en alerta. Yaten llevó su mano y la posó en la rodilla de su hermano.

**- Mira Seiya realmente agradezco tu preocupación. Si te viera llegar con la cara aporreada como la mía saldría a cazar a q****uienquiera que lo hubiera hecho y me importaría un bledo que fuera alguien conocido. Pero en esta ocasión no debes hacerlo. Thomas es tu amigo y por lo demás ya me conoces soy un insoportable capaz de sacar de quicio hasta el más pacífico de los hombres y en esta ocasión lo hice-**

El asentimiento calmado de Seiya logró que el pecho de Serena dejara de agitarse por el nerviosismo. Conocía a su novio y ahora que sabía más de la situación se tranquilizaría. O al menos un poco.

**- Thomas es mi amigo-** dijo Seiya después de pensar varios minutos**- pero tú eres mi hermano. Serás un antipático pero no voy a volver a permitir que alguien ponga la mano encima a las personas que amo. Y no me va a importar en lo más mínimo que esa persona sea enemigo o amigo-**

¿Este era el mismo hombre que una semana atrás le había gritado idiota y que incluso tenía muchos más motivos para pegarle que Thomas? Era increíble como una situación extrema hacía sacar a relucir los verdaderos sentimientos de las personas. Yaten sintió como el corazón se le inflaba en el pecho de alegría. A pesar de todo lo que había ocasionado su hermano aún estaba dispuesto a darlo todo por él. Serena subió la mano a su pecho teniendo la misma sensación que él.

**- Te entiendo pienso igual que tú pero no esta vez ¿de acuerdo?, así que elimina toda esa aura asesina que te está rodeando y no lo sé piensa que me caí de una escalera o que estoy experimentando un nuevo estilo para hoy en el concierto. Lo único que deseo es que no te comportes como un vengador y que recuerdes que el culpable fui yo-**

Seiya le sonrió de lado para luego estirar una de sus manos manteniéndola con la palma hacia arriba. La risa se había ido. Yaten bajó la vista y se concentró en ella.

**-**** Recordar que eres un fastidio que me hace querer cometer homicidio es una cosa pero antes de que eso se me pasara por la cabeza yo mismo me cortaría las dos manos. La sangre de mi familia no se toca-**

Yaten sostuvo cariñosamente su nuca. Feliz habría recibido más golpes con tal de poder apreciar cuanto le querían sus hermanos. Nuevamente Mina volvía a su mente: _la soledad no es buena consejera_- le dijo ella- y era verdad. Era el cariño de quienes estaban a su lado a pesar de las circunstancias lo que le hacía mantenerse en pie. Taiki solo pudo dar gracias a quien quiera que estuviera en el cielo por lograr que sus hermanos volvieran a ser los mismos de antes. El día se estaba tornando extrañamente perfecto.

**- No se toca-** reafirmó él**- y ahora será mejor que nos apresuremos. Nuestro productor debe estar a punto del suicidio por no saber de nosotros y estoy seguro que caerá en coma cuando me vea la cara-**

Yaten estaba seguro que la felicidad de ese momento no podría ser eclipsada por nada.

* * *

Cuando casi todas las chicas llegaron al apartamento de los Kou la versión de que Seiya le había dado un codazo a Yaten mientras jugaban con un balón de fútbol americano había quedado como la oficial. Así lo habían decidido pues no tenía ningún sentido que se enteraran de la verdad, solo causaría confusión en el grupo y tensión antes del concierto.

**- Porque Rei no llega- **dijo Lita mirando su reloj**- ya es tarde y no contesta su celular. Que le pasará…-**

**Serena se puso de pie y caminó hacia la cocina.** Sacó el celular y le envió un mensaje a Rei

"_Te prometo que no te molestaremos más. Solo quiero saber si irás con nosotros al concierto ya que te estamos esperando. Te quiero."_

Dejó su celular sobre la encimera mientras veía como los chicos corrían de un lugar a otro guardando sus últimas cosas. Extrañaba a su amiga y hacía ya una semana que no tenía mayores noticias de ella. Conociendo a Rei seguramente necesitaba de algún tiempo para recomponerse de la plática con Yaten y hablar de ello sin parecer débil. Era así y no podía hacer nada para cambiar su forma de ser. Le habría gustado mucho que así como Mina y también Yaten, buscara un tipo de apoyo en ella, todos eran sus amigos y procuraba siempre de comprender y aconsejar a cada uno de ellos.

El celular vibró sobre el mueble avisando la entrada de un nuevo mensaje. Como supuso era de Rei

"_Lo siento Sere no me siento muy bien así que por esta vez pasaré. Envía saludos a todos. Mis rezos están con Seiya y sus hermanos. También te quiero y no te preocupes"_

Bueno eso lo decía todo. Suspiró y recompuso la cara, no se creía ni por un momento que Rei estuviera diciendo la verdad pero si eso quería que dijera lo haría. Llegó con el celular en la mano.

**- Malas noticias chicos, Rei está indispuesta y no irá con nosotros, así que nos deseo una linda velada-**

**- Que lástima-** dijo Amy mirando su reloj**- me habrían encantado que estuviéramos por primera vez todas juntas en un concierto de los chicos**

Mina miró hacia el suelo no creyéndose esa excusa.

**- Si bueno…- **respondió Serena**- ya es la hora y tenemos que irnos. ¡Seiya es tarde!-**

El chico salió de su habitación junto con sus hermanos. Vestían los tres un traje color negro que les hacía parecer verdaderas estrellas de cine. Serena abrió la boca y lanzó una risita nerviosa

**- Wow tú estás…-**

Él se acercó a grandes zancadas la rodeó con sus brazos y la besó

**- ¿Como estoy bombom, ****exquisito, apetecible, irresistible, todo una bomba sexy?-**

Serena se apartó levemente

**- Iba a decir bonito-**

Seiya bufó

**- ¿Solo eso? Bombom alabando a tu novio eres bastante aburrida. ¡Vamos! hoy habrán miles de chicas gritando por mí que dirán mejores cosas que esas así que te recomendaría ser más efusiva-**

Ella arrugó el ceño y puso las manos sobre las caderas

**- ¿Y donde quedo tu discurso de que "amo a bombom porque fue la única que no se deslumbró por mi fama"?-**

El rió y la tomó de la cintura posesivamente dándole un beso tan grande que la hizo sobresaltar.

**- Era broma amor mío. Eres la única a la cual voy a mirar el día de hoy, no existe otra mujer en la tierra a la cual podría cantar con el corazón, solo a ti. Cada letra cada palabra que salga hoy de mi boca ya tienen una destinataria y esa eres, has sido y seguirás siendo tú ¿me he redimido con eso?-**

Serena quedó sin poder hablar. Que tu novio te ame era ya suficiente alegría pero que tu novio el cantante famoso y deseado por millones de chicas más bellas e interesantes que ella te dijera sin tapujos que solo existes tú… te derretía el corazón.

**- Eres el hombre más guapo, ****hermoso, cautivador y tierno del universo. Ese traje te queda exacto y moriré de celos cada vez que una chica grite justo en mi oído que te ama y quiere estar contigo. Porque la que te ama soy yo y la que estoy contigo soy yo-**

Seiya la alzó entre sus brazos enseñándosela a sus amigos con el pecho henchido de felicidad.

**- ¡Esa es mi novia! ¿Lo ven? Marcando territorio desde un principio. No necesito guardaespaldas porque ella me protegerá. ¿Dios cuanto te amo sabías eso? ¿Sabes lo loquito que me traes?-**

Taiki se rió y Yaten rodó los ojos cansado de tanto amor. En esos precisos momentos giró su cabeza y se encontró con los ojos de Mina. Le sonrió levemente y ella le respondió. De pronto sintió algo muy extraño en el pecho, como si encontrarse con ojos de Mina significara algo más…

**- Esta bien par de tórtolos-** dijo Lita riendo**- ya entendimos muy bien que se aman y que tendremos que controlar a Serena para que no golpee a alguna fan, pero ya es tarde y necesitan hacer algunas pruebas antes de tocar ¿o no?-**

* * *

Los chicos ingresaron por una puerta trasera pero de igual forma los reporteros y una masa de chicas histéricas les esperaba. Yaten se puso encima del traje una chaqueta con capucha de tal forma que ocultara su rostro. No necesitaba que los tabloides comenzaran a especular acerca de que le había sucedido. Si duda eso era publicidad inmediata pero realmente no la quería.

De la van bajaron también las chicas y como si alguien les hubiera avisado, los flashes de las cámaras enloquecieron y los periodistas les bombardearon acerca de preguntas. Seiya ayudó a bajar del vehículo a Serena y sostuvo su mano para no perderla en el tumulto que se agolpaba frente a ellos. Taiki rodeó a Amy con su brazo mientras que Lita y Mina fueron escoltadas por Yaten

- **¿Que se siente volver al espectáculo después de tan largo receso?-**

**- ¿Chicos quienes son ellas sus novias?-**

**- ¿Seiya esa linda rubia es tu novia?-**

Ninguno contestó nada y con mucho esfuerzo lograron alcanzar el salón en donde les esperaban los asesores de imagen, iluminación y cuantas cosas más se necesitaban. Serena respiró en paz en el momento en que la puerta de la habitación se cerró. Lo mismo hicieron las demás

**- Bienvenidas al espectáculo señoritas-** dijo Seiya al tiempo que se sentaba en una silla para que la estilista se ocupara de él**- como ya ven ser amigos de famosos no es tan divertido como creen-**

Mina se restregó los ojos

**- ****¡No te sabría responder porque desde que me bajé de ese auto estoy ciega! Solo podía ver destellos de luces golpeando mi cara-**

Todos rieron. En cuanto una de las maquilladoras se acercó a Yaten lanzó un grito que se oyó en todo el estadio

**- ¡Demonios!**** ¿Que te ha pasado acaso chocaste con un mamut?-**

Él solo se encogió de hombros y tomó asiento

**- Solo has lo mejor que puedas. Se que es imposible de borrar completamente-**

Serena se percató de unas grandes cajas que habían depositadas sobre una mesa. Sin resistir la curiosidad las abrió. En ellas encontró libros, CDs, chocolates, ropa aún envuelta en sus bolsas. Levantó una gran caja y se la mostró a su novio

**- ****¿Que son estas cosas Seiya?-**

Él la miró por el espejo que tenía enfrente

**- Regalías. Los patrocinadores tienen distintos contactos y cada vez que tenemos una presentación nos envían esas cosas. Puedes tomar lo que quieras bombom cualquier cosa que te guste es tuya. Ustedes también chicas-**

Los ojos de la chica brillaron

**- ¿En serio****?-**

Él le sonrió maravillado

**- Por supuesto que si amada mía-**

La estilista sonrió tiernamente al escuchar como le había llamado a la chica.

**- Veo que es tu novia-** le dijo mientras peinaba su pelo

**- el amor de mi vida-** respondió el orgulloso

Ella asintió

**- Perdona la indiscreción pero tu tienes 17 años ¿verdad?-**

**- Así es-**

Tomó un poco de espuma y se la frotó en su larga cabellera

**- ****Ya veo. Eres muy joven aún ¿Como sabes que ella es el amor de tu vida? después de todo solo está empezando. Por lo que se su futuro es provechoso en el canto y no te podrías ni imaginar cuantas personas se conocen en el negocio del espectáculo, personas buenas y malas pero que de igual forma entran en tu vida y aunque no lo quieras comienzan a reemplazar a las antiguas amistades, te comenzarás a codear con gente de mundo, y te darán ganas de vivir lo mismo que ellas hasta que finalmente te desprendes de todo aquello que te acompañaba en un principio. Lo he visto muchas veces-**

Seiya vio nuevamente a Serena por el reflejo. Estaba sentada junto a sus amigas comiendo unos bombones y mirando un libro. Alzó la vista y se encontró con sus ojos, le sonrió como solo ella podía hacerlo. Ella ladeó la cabeza preguntándose porque Seiya la veía con esa expresión. Le lanzó un "te amo" al espejo y Serena se unió nuevamente a la plática con las chicas.

**- Supongo que yo también puedo ser ****así de franco ¿o no?-**

Ella sonrió sorprendiéndose por la personalidad del chico

**- Solo dispara-**

**- ¿Minutos antes me hablabas verdad? Y te oí pero en realidad lo único que ocupaba mi mente era la voz de mi novia, la escuché reír por algo que le había causado gracia en ese tono inocente y dulce a la vez… lo demás perdió importancia y desapareció. Y eso me sucede todo el tiempo. Existen millones de mujeres como tú dices, pero yo no las veo. Solo la veo a ella. Quizás piensas que eso es el típico comportamiento de un adolescente enamorado y tienes razón estoy completamente enamorado, tan enamorado que se con certeza que jamás habrá otra como ella, nunca podría volver a sentirme así con otra mujer. La fama puede ser deslumbrante y entre las luces, la atención de los medios, del público puedes perderte fácilmente. Pero al final del día cuando todo eso ya no está solo puedo estar seguro de una cosa: de ella. De mi bombom esperándome con sus brazos extendidos para que yo la abrase. Ese es mi lugar y no otro. Lo demás solo es pasajero, pero ella… es eterna-**

La estilista terminó de arreglar el silencio el cabello del chico. Finalmente tomó la silla y le dio la vuelta para apreciar su look.

**- Ya terminé. Ahora llamem****os a tu bombom para que opine-**

Él rió

**- Eh bomboncito ven un momento ****conmigo ¿si?-**

Serena se puso de pie y caminó hacia Seiya. El la tomó de la cintura y la sentó sobre sus piernas mientras ella le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos

**- ¿Y que te parece?- **preguntó la estilista**- ¿como piensas que quedó tu novio?-**

Le observó por largos minutos y al juzgar por su cara había algo que no le parecía. Seiya se dio vuelta con ella aún entre sus brazos para mirarse en el espejo, quizás la mujer le había hecho el peor peinado de la historia. La estilista rió

**- Si hay algo que no te gusta solo dímelo con toda confianza-**

Ella se puso el dedo en la boca mientras que con la otra mano tocaba el pelo de Seiya.

**- mm…sé que has trabajado con su cabello y te lo agradezco pero…****no me lo tomes a mal o sea sé que está más arreglado pero… aún es mi Seiya. Yo lo veo igual-**

Él la abrazó por un momento, le depositó un beso en la frente y la dejó ir. Ya solo se dedicó a mirar a su estilista

**- ¿Ves a lo que me refiero?**** Ve dentro de mí no lo que está a mi alrededor. Solo a mí-**

La estilista ordenó las cosas que habían sobre su mesón de trabajo con la boca apretada.

**- Lo que me ha dicho…probablemente habría odiado a cualquier otra persona que hubiera hablado así de mi trabajo y sin embargo****…-**

Seiya le observó

**-¿Ella tiene algo verdad? Algo que…-**

Se enfocó en Serena y asintió lentamente. No era falta que se lo dijera en palabras.

**- Lo se. Sientes que jamás podrás volver a apartar la vista de ella-**

* * *

Cuando los chicos estuvieron listos para debutar nuevamente en el escenario el recinto prácticamente se venía abajo debido a los gritos que provenían del exterior.

**- ¿Como no se ponen nerviosos con todo ese ruido?-** preguntó Lita queriendo echar un vistazo hacia fuera

Taiki se ajustaba el micrófono inalámbrico al oído.

**- Que no se nos note es distinto, de esto depende nuestro éxito o caída. Fue una maniobra bastante arriesgada por parte de la productora, montar un show sin mucha promoción y publicidad pero según ellos es la forma en la que pueden apreciar cuando un artista vale o no la pena-**

Serena miró a Seiya preocupada.

**- Eso es un poco injusto-**

**- Lo sé. Pero confiamos en nosotros y en nuestro público-**

**- Y al parecer no nos equivocamos esto está repleto-**

De pronto un ejército de hombres y mujeres vestidos con chaquetas negras entraron en el lugar.

**- Su entrada es en 15 minutos. Ustedes chicas deberían ir a ubicarse en sus puestos**** esto está que arde-**

Ellas asintieron y se dispusieron a abandonar la habitación. Serena dio un último vistazo a Seiya con cara de nerviosismo. Esto era demasiado importante para Seiya, quizás el trataba de bajarle el perfil pero realmente con la presentación de hoy dependían muchas otras cosas más. La abrazó antes de que se marchara.

**- ¿Que pasa bombom te sientes mal?-**

**- Solo estoy muy nerviosa. Quiero que sea el mejor de los conciertos-**

Besó su frente

**- Y lo será porque esta vez tú estarás hay para oírme-**

**- Te amo-** le dijo ella

**- Eres mi vida-** le respondió

Le acarició el rostro y suspiró. Era lo mejor.

**- No me cantes solo a mí-**

Seiya la giró quedando de frente.

**- ¿Eh?-**

Serena se alejó hacia la puerta en donde le esperaban sus amigas. Le sonrió abiertamente.

**- Solo por esta noche…creo que podré compartirte**** solo por una noche así que no solo cantes para mí sino que para todas aquellas que vinieron a escuchar un pedacito de tu voz. Solo lúcete y brilla mi amor-**

El puso la mano sobre su corazón y le sonrió como en el mejor de sus días de casanova.

**- ****Cantaré tan fuerte que no podrás respirar- **

* * *

Las chicas fueron escoltadas por unos enormes guardaespaldas hasta la primera fila de asientos. Las demás asistentes al concierto les miraban con distintas expresiones: sorpresa, envidia y curiosidad

**- ¡Me siento como una verdadera estrella!-** exclamó Mina ya en su asiento

**- ****Nos han tratado bastante bien-**

Serena se revolvió en su butaca

**- ¡Yo solo quiero que comience luego me muero por ver a Seiya-**

Lita vio a su amiga hacer un puchero y la abrazó

**- ¿Lo viste solo hace unos minutos acaso ya lo extrañas?-**

**- ¡Pues si!-**

De pronto las luces se apagaron y Mina dio un salto, sacó de su bolso una cinta y se la amarró alrededor de la cabeza. Lita y las demás la miraron

**- ¿Es la misma de la última vez?-** preguntó Amy

Ella sonrió

**- ¡Claro! ****¿Que acaso ustedes no trajeron las suyas?-**

Tanto Lita como Amy se miraron al mismo tiempo y lentamente abrieron sus bolsos y sacaron cintas idénticas a las de la rubia

**- ****¡Lo sabía! soy la única que se atreve a demostrar la devoción por Three Ligths-**

**- Solo lo hicimos para no hacer sentir mal a Serena, como ella no tiene…- **

Mina rodó los ojos. el comentario de Amy era digno de la chica pero en lo que concernía a ella no se aplicaba al caso.

**- Ella**** es la novia de uno de esos integrantes, todas estas chicas morirían por un saludo de Seiya pero nuestra amiga aquí presente vive con la mirada de Seiya sobre ella, se pasa los días abrazándolo y besándolo así que mi querida Amy, que no te de pena-**

Lita miró a Mina como si hubiera descubierto una verdad irrefutable. Se colocó la cinta

**- Tienes toda la razón. L****o siento Sere pero por esta noche Seiya es de todas nosotras verdad-**

Serena arrugó el ceño

**- Ya no estoy tan segura de eso-**

Se escuchó el ruido de una guitarra eléctrica

**- Pues ya es tarde- **gritó Mina en su oído**- ¡Oh Dios creo que moriré de un infarto!-**

**- ¡Shhh!-** replicaron de atrás, Mina se dio vuelta indignada.

**- ****¡Solo están celosas de que estemos en primera fila!-**

Lita le tapó la boca.

**- Mina guarda silencio o ****asistiremos a nuestro propio linchamiento-**

Se escuchó el ruido de una batería y el público se volvió loco

**- ****¡Está bien!-**

De pronto el escenario se iluminó y en él aparecieron los tres hermanos Kou. Yaten a la izquierda, Taiki a la derecha y Seiya en el centro. El publicó enloqueció y las chicas gritaron poseídas por la emoción del momento.

**- Buenas noches. A partir de este momento vivirán las dos horas más intensas de sus vidas**

**- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- **el grito de Mina hizo mirar a Seiya hacia abajo. Se encontró con sus amigas y con su bombom. En sus ojos no hubo más que adoración.

**- Solo les pedimos un favor-** dijo Taiki

**- Acompáñennos por este camino. Cierren los ojos-** susurró Yaten en un tono más sensual

**- Se sentirán tan cerca de nosotros que escucharán nuestras voces como un delicado susurro al oído-**

**- ¡Te amamos Seiya!-**se escuchó desde atrás

**- Si te amamos Seiya!-** gritó Serena

**- ¡Con toda el alma!-** agregó Mina

**- ¡Mina!-**gritó Serena

Seiya vió como su novia se sulfuraba y no pudo evitar sonreír

**- Lo si****ento es la emoción del momento!- **respondió Mina saltando de su asiento**- ¡Moriré estoy segura que hoy moriré!**-

**- ¡Me sonrió!-** gritó una fanática

**- ¡No me sonrió a mí!-** le contestó su amiga

Mina se dio la vuelta con la mirada distorsionada. Hasta daba miedo.

**- ¡Están locas! ¡Nos sonrió a nosotras!****-**

**- ¡Como sabes eso!****-** le enrostró la fanática cada vez más enfadada

Mina tomó el brazo de su amiga, la dio vuelta y se encargó que todo el mundo la viera.

**- ¡Porque esta es su novia y**** él no le sonreiría a nadie más que a ella!-**

Serena se hundió en su asiento

**- ¡Mina por favor! Terminaremos golpeadas-**

Ella la levantó de su asiento y la abrazó eufórica.

**- No te preocupes amiga yo te defenderé-**

**- Entonces-** dijo Seiya tomando el micrófono**- ¿Están listas?-**

**- ¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!-**

* * *

Las dos horas pasaron en un suspiro. La mayoría de las chicas estaban sonrojadas y afónicas de tanto gritar y cantar. En cuanto las luces nuevamente se encendieron Serena y las demás fueron escoltadas por un grupo de guardaespaldas hacia la habitación en donde los chicos eran felicitados por su agente y los jefes de la productora. Ellas esperaron a que terminaran de platicar. Cuando eso sucedió Serena corrió a toda velocidad hacia su novio y él la sostuvo en vilo.

**- ¡Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo!-** gritó ella al tiempo que lo besaba tantas veces que apenas si le dio tiempo para respirar. Cuando por fin la euforia de Serena pasó le sonrió de lado con esa expresión

**- El ruido del concierto me ha dejado un poco sordo ¿podrías repetirlo?-**

Ella buscó nuevamente sus labios

**- ¡Te amo y eres fabuloso! ¡Creo que me enamoré de ti otra vez!-**

**- Ah si y dime como es eso posible-**

Sonrió encantado al ver la expresión de su novia.

**- ****¡No lo sé pero te amo! no puedo decirte otra cosa más-**

El la dejó con los pies en el suelo y acunó su rostro.

**- Lo siento bombom-**

Ella arrugó el ceño conversando aún la sonrisa.

**- ¿eh? ¿Te digo que te amo y me lanzas un lo siento?-**

**- No lamento que me ames, sino que lamento no haber podido cumplir lo que me pediste. Traté de entregar mi corazón a todo nuestro público pero es imposible solo te pertenece a ti. Tiene tu nombre escrito desde hace siglos-**

Serena acercó su frente a la de él. Sentir el amor de Seiya era su razón para vivir. Mina se acercó a la pareja y se adosó al brazo del chico.

**- ****¡Dios como no vas a amar a este hombre hasta yo siento que lo amo un poco!-**

**- Mina…-** dijo Serena en un tono amenazador

**- Son bromas Sere jajajaja-**

Seiya besó la frente Serena y luego la de Mina

**- Yo también te amo un poco Mina-**

**- Seiya…-**

La reprimenda de Serena fue interrumpida por una risa general.

**- ****¡Chicos estuvieron sorprendentes mejor que el último concierto al que asistimos!-** dijo Lita mientras tiraba a Mina del brazo.

**- Si, cantaron con ****tanto entusiasmo-** dijo Amy feliz. Se encontró con la mirada de Taiki y el corazón le bailó en el pecho.

**- Todos teníamos una razón por la cual cantar así-**

Se escuchó una melodía proveniente de un celular. Era el de Mina. En cuanto vio de quien se trataba la alegría que sentía se desvaneció como humo.

**- Por tu cara sospecho que es Thomas-** susurró Lita

Seiya no pudo evitar hacer una mueca que Mina no pudo interpretar. ¿Acaso se había perdido de algo?

**- Si… está fuera del recinto dice que quiere platicar conmigo-**

**- ¿Y?-** preguntó Serena al tiempo que acariciaba el brazo de su novio…¿como calmándolo?

Mina se desplomó en un sofá y cruzó sus brazos.

**- ****¿Y acaso tengo que hacerlo porque él me lo pide? Te recuerdo que estuve días tratando de acercarme a él. Que sea bipolar no es mi problema-**

Lita se sentó junto a ella y golpeó su cabeza.

**- Mina no seas tan orgullosa. Solo ve y averigua que es lo que quiere-**

**- No lo sé…-**

Yaten le miró. Se le veía triste y era inevitable no darse cuenta que la lejanía del chico era un el causante de esa opacidad en sus ojos. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia una ventana. Esto de ser mártir era como una adicción…

**- Podrías ir a platicar ****con él mientras nosotros damos la entrevista a los medios-**

El comentario de Yaten fue de lo más extraño. Mina se sintió como en un universo paralelo. Seiya molesto con la alusión a Thomas y Yaten alentándola para que se reuniera con él. Taiki siguió a su hermano y palmeó dos veces su espalda como reconfortándolo_. ¿Qué rayos…?_

**- Si esa una buena idea porque supongo que querrán acompañarnos a la recepción en nuestro nombre y de todas formas tendrán que esperar-**

Miró a Serena quien desvió la mirada. -_Ok definitivamente pasaba algo extraño- _y dejaría de llamarse Mina Aino si no lo averiguaba.

**- Está bien****. Iré-**

* * *

Mientras Mina caminaba hacia fuera se preguntó porque el mirar los ojos de Yaten causó en ella una inquietud tan grande…

Cuando vio a Thomas el corazón le martilló en el pecho casi tan fuerte como en el concierto. _- Estúpida sensación-_ pensó. Debería de estar furiosa con él y sin embargo deseaba verlo. Se paró frente a él con las manos a los costados y una ceja alzada.

Cuando Thomas vio a Mina en esa postura supo inmediatamente que arreglar las cosas con ella no sería nada de fácil. Y en cierta forma se lo esperaba.

**- Hey-** dijo él a modo de saludo. Mina no respondió

**- Traté de llegar a tiempo al concierto pero tuve algunos inconvenientes-**

Mina no sabía si dejarlo continuar o lanzar de una vez por todas los mil improperios que tenía en la cabeza. Pero era él quien tenía que hablar.

**- Supongo que tu silencio no se debe a que hayas gritado mucho por los chicos ¿verdad?-**

Ella cambió el peso hacia el pie izquierdo. Thomas suspiró y dio un paso hacia ella

**- Está bien**** me merezco que me castigues con la ley del hielo. Vine aquí para darte una explicación así que solo necesito que me escuches, si no quieres decir nada lo entiendo-**

Estiró la mano para tocarla, era increíble como había extrañado su contacto todos estos días. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor realmente había sido un idiota. Quizás Yaten no estaba tan errado…

**- Yo…realmente lo siento, malinterpreté una situación y no supe como manejarla. Solo me descontrolé sin saber que hacer y lo único que se me ocurrió fue alejarme**** de ti. Ahora lo lamento más que nunca-**

Thomas se dio cuenta que esa historia no aclaraba en lo absoluto su comportamiento y sacó la mano que había mantenido oculta en su bolsillo para pasársela por el cabello. En cuanto se percató de lo que había hecho la escondió rápidamente. Pero ya era tarde pues Mina la había visto. Arrugó el ceño y se acercó un paso.

**- ****¿Que te pasó en esa mano? está muy inflamada-**

Él se puso más serio de lo que estaba

**- Me la golpeé en la práctica de la tarde-**

Mina sonrió aún con la frente arrugada

**- ****¿Que acaso se te olvidó como dar bote a la pelota? o quizás peleaste con algún comp…-**

La frase que decía Mina quedó inconclusa pues su cerebro comenzó a procesar más rápido que su boca. Bastó solo ver su expresión para que Thomas se diera cuenta que Mina ya lo sabía, sabía lo que había sucedido en la tarde con Yaten. Que él era el culpable rostro maltratado. Ella retrocedió un paso mientras el intentaba acercársele y levantó la palma de la mano indicarle que se alejara.

**- Debí de haberlo sospechado. Es casi impos****ible que Seiya golpeara a Yaten aún en una travesura. Es un excelente jugador de fútbol americano-**

**- Mina Déjame explicar…-**

Ella movió la cabeza no pudiendo creer lo que estaba pasando.

**- Tú…después de todo lo que Yaten ha tenido que…tú lo golpeas-**

Por primera vez desde que lo conocía Mina notó impaciencia en su voz.

**- ****¡Yo no lo sabía! no tenía idea de cómo estaban las cosas me equivoqué-**

Las palabras no podían salir de su boca. Era como si los engranajes de una enorme máquina encontraran su lugar al mismo tiempo.

**- Nos viste, eso es lo que malinterpretaste, nos viste esa noche-**

El rostro de Thomas era el de la misma tristeza

**- Yo pensé que…-**

Mina quiso llorar.

**- Y preferiste herir a Yaten**** dejarle un ojo morado que preguntarme a mí que había sucedido ¿Esa es la gran confianza que dices tenerme?-**

Tomó su brazo y Mina se revolvió. Tenía mucha fuerza y a notar por el fuerte agarre estaba al límite de su autocontrol.

**- La ira me cegó ****¡Como no lo entiendes te vi con él! ¡Te besaba y no hacías nada para impedirlo! ¿Que querías que pensara que accidentalmente habías resbalado sobre su boca? ¡Obviamente pensé en lo peor!-**

Con razón Seiya había hecho ese gesto al pronunciar su nombre y con justo motivo…sintió mucha vergüenza.

**- Eres un cínico y un mentiroso. Andas por la vida repartiendo mensajes de paz pero no dudas en agredir… ni siquiera puedo repetirlo, ni siquiera puedo verte ahora-**

La soltó al instante. Que Mina le tratara como lo más bajo se sintió peor que el más rudo de los golpe

**- No me digas eso por favor perdóname-**

No solo se trataba de no querer verlo, simplemente ver su rostro traía a su mente inmediatamente el ojo morado de Yaten.

**- No te me acerques… ellos son como mi familia-**

Thomas jadeó sonoramente. Acaso… ¿Acaso golpear a Yaten era como golpearla a ella? ¿Ese era el nivel de compenetración que existía en ese grupo?, bajó los brazos y se tomó la cabeza.

**- ****Él no quiso responderme ¿me entiendes?, se que no es excusa pero simplemente se plantó frente a mí y se dejó golpear-**

La cabeza de Mina giraba velozmente. Yaten con un ojo en tinta y Seiya al parecer sabía la historia completa. Aún así Yaten la había motivado para hablar con Thomas y lo peor de todo era que el responsable de la agresión era la persona más relajada que jamás había conocido. Era demasiado material a analizar.

**- No puedo hablar de esto ahora-**

Pensar en que Mina se alejara le hizo conocer un nuevo nivel de tristeza, más allá de la rabia, de la perdida. Era la decepción en los ojos de Mina el peor de los sentimientos posibles.

**- Mina por favor háblame dime cualquier cosa pero por lo que más quieras no me dejes así-**

De pronto se oyó un gran estruendo que hizo que ambos giraran sus cabezas hacia la izquierda. Mina sintió un pequeño cosquilleo en toda su piel y supo en ese mismo instante que el peligro la acechaba. Se puso en modo combate situándose delante de Thomas.

**- Thomas es mejor que te vayas-**

De las sombras se comenzó a divisar una silueta

**- No te voy a dejar aquí algo extraño está sucediendo-**

Finalmente la identidad del enemigo fue revelado. Era Cianna con si típica sonrisa cruel. Caminó relajadamente hacia Mina quedando solo a unos cuantos pasos. Mina suspiró preparándose para lo que se venía

**- Saludos Guerrera-**

* * *

La entrevista había terminado y por fin podían respirar en paz. Sentados todos alrededor de una pequeña mesa comentaban los pormenores del concierto.

**- Los productor****es quedaron bastante contentos- **comentó Taiki**- Están planeando ya una gira-**

**- ¡Eso es grandioso chicos!- **dijo Lita feliz de poder asistir a un nuevo espectáculo

Seiya abrazó a Serena y se inclinó para ver el rostro de su hermano

**- Hey Yaten menuda sorpresa nos has dado con esa canción ****¿Cuando fue que la terminaste?-**

El sonrió levemente. Era la canción que había dedicado a Mina aquél día en el que le declaró su amor. La interpretó con tanto sentimiento… en ella volcó todo lo que había estado experimentando las últimas semanas.

**- La tenía en mi cabeza hacía un tiempo, me dediqué esta semana a ponerle música y creo que quedó bastante bien-**

**- Si…-** comentó Lita mirándole un poco más detenidamente**- fue realmente un momento emotivo-**

Todos guardaron un silencio no incómodo sino que cómplice. Lita se dio cuenta que algo pasaba a su alrededor, algo de lo que no se había percatado antes. Serena tomó la mano de su amigo y le dio un leve apretoncito.

**- A m****i me gustó mucho -**

El asintió profundamente agradecido.

**- Gracias-**

De pronto Serena sintió un frío recorrer sus espalda. Al principio pensó que se trataba de una corriente de aire pero cuando el corazón se le contrajo en el pecho supo exactamente lo que pasaba. Seiya quien le estaba sonriendo a su hermano se percató que su bombom temblaba ligeramente.

**- bombom que…-**

Serena se puso de pie y corrió hacia su bolso en búsqueda de su broche. Lo necesitaba, el peligro carcomía su cabeza.

**- ****¡Serena que pasa!-** gritó Seiya

La respiración se le entrecortó y a esas alturas los latidos habían aumentado al máximo

**- Está aquí-** respondió tomando una bocanada de aire **– el enemigo está aquí-**

Lita miró a Amy e imitaron a Serena. El pecho de la rubia sufrió un nuevo espasmo. -_Oh no- _debía correr tan rápido como fuera posible

**- ****¡Oh cielos Mina!-**

Yaten salió de la habitación sin esperar a nadie más.

* * *

Lo primero que pensó Mina era que venían por ella. Y en cierto modo se alegró de que sus amigos no estuvieran presentes pues no quería que salieran lastimados. También el hecho de que Alphonse hubiera enviado a Cianna para capturarla la ofendió. Tenía unas ganas casi irrefrenables de volverse a enfrentar a él y demostrarle lo muy poderosa que podía llegar a ser. El punto negro en todos sus pensamientos era la presencia de Thomas. Estando allí no podría transformarse haciéndola un blanco fácil y a él también. Todos sus instintos de protectora se activaron como alarmas contra incendios. Cianna era el fuego que las había detonado.

**- Que quieres-**

Cianna sonrió

**- ****Platicar. Mi señor me había encomendado una misión en la que viajé por mucho tiempo y finalmente he vuelto. Solo deseaba algo de diversión-**

Mina sintió como el cuerpo de Thomas se agitaba debido a la adrenalina del momento

**- Pues sinceramente no tengo muchos ánimos como para montarte una fiesterita de bienvenida. No te ofendas-**

**- ¿La conoces?-** preguntó el chico pero ella no respondió. En ese instante Cianna tomó atención en él. Lo observó con esa mirada malvada y perspicaz a la vez-

**- Este-** dijo refiriéndose al chico**- no es una estrella puedo percibirlo-**

Mina se tensó

**- Es un humano-**

Mentir no serviría en lo absoluto

**- Sí-**

Cianna dio un corto paso hacia delante

**- Interesante… las personas de la tierra tienen algo que no encuent****ras en ningún otro lado ¿Sabes? Se complican la vida con cosas absurdas y sin embargo las soluciones están frente a sus ojos…-**

Mina guardó silencio y vio como la expresión de la mujer cambiaba a una más sombría

**- Y ya que estamos tocando ese tema… ****mi Señor tú amiga y tú tienen un tema pendiente. Pero creo que ya lo sabes. Ojo por ojo…-**

Mina sonrió despectivamente

**- Tú y tú señor pueden irse ****directo al infierno por lo que a mi concierne-**

**- Por supuesto que sí pero tú irás con nosotros-**

Cianna se agazapó en el suelo lista para saltar

**- ¡Alto!-**

La voz de Yaten se escucho alta y clara rompiendo el silencio de la noche. Cianna se enderezó sorprendida por la interrupción. Mina no pudo evitar sentirse más que aliviada por la llegada de Yaten. Se situó junto a ella.

**- Vaya- **dijo la mujer**- la estrella que posee el poder de la curación. Esto se está volviendo cada vez mejor-**

El chico la ignoró y miró a Mina

**- Debes salir ****de aquí. Llévate a Thomas lejos-**

**- ¡No voy a dejarte aquí solo!-**

Yaten se enfureció, Mina seguía siendo tan testadura como siempre.

**- ****¡Puedo defenderme pero él no lo sabes!-**

La alusión a Thomas le hizo darse cuenta de la realidad. Pero el chico gritó también.

**- ****¡Yo no me voy a ir!-**

Yaten le miró con tanta intensidad que Thomas no pudo evitar retroceder. Eran unos ojos fieros y poderosos, nada parecido a lo que había visto en él solo en la tarde. En él había algo más, en todos ellos había algo más…

**- ****¡Guarda silencio y vete de aquí este no es tu lugar!-**

**- Chicos-** siseó Cianna**- me están aburriendo con tanta charla-**

**- Pues acción-**

Yaten se lanzó al ataque. Si bien ya no contaba con sus poderes especiales aún era un gran luchador. Además necesitaba distraerla mientras los demás llegaban y Mina sacaba a Thomas. Ella lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró lejos de la batalla. Pero Cianna se percató que su objetivo se marchaba así que dio un golpe en el costado a Yaten y lanzó un gran poder hacia Mina pero ésta rápidamente lo evitó. Thomas se puso frente a ella

**- ¡Que haces! !****Sal de este lugar corre!**

**- ¡No voy a permitir que esa mujer te lastime!-**

Mina le miró con rabia

**- ¡Yaten tiene razón este no es tu lugar**** vete!-**

La discusión no les hizo ver que Cianna ya había lanzado un ataque que iba directamente a estrellarse sobre ellos. Cuando ambos se dieron la vuelta solo atinaron a cubrirle la cara con ambos brazos. Pero el golpe nunca llegó. Cuando los demás llegaron solo pudieron ver que Cianna estaba frente a Mina y Thomas con el rostro encolerizado. Pero había algo más… cuando la luz del poder lanzado por la mujer se desapareció dejó ver lo que había dejado.

Serena lanzó un sollozo mientras veía como Seiya corría tan rápido como sus piernas temblorosas se lo permitían.

Mina abrió los ojos descubriendo a sus pies el cuerpo deshecho y desangrado de Yaten. Su mente no fue capaz de creer lo que sus ojos le enseñaban. Sintió como la desolación se extendía por cada rincón de su cuerpo mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro sin control. En un ataque de horror cayó al suelo tomando la cabeza de Yaten y poniéndola sobre su regazo

**- ¡Yaten! ¡P****or favor Yaten!-** le dijo gritando desesperada**- ¡abre los ojos! te lo ruego…**- las lágrimas no cesaban**- ¡abre tus ojos!-**

Seiya llegó y prácticamente se lanzó sobre su hermano con la misma desesperación que Mina.

**- ****¡Hermano por favor resiste!-** su respiración se entrecortó y tomó su mano, estaba fría**- ¡Yaten mírame no me hagas esto!- **sus piernas se empaparon en sangre y los sollozos se apoderaron de su cuerpo**- ¡Yaten! ¡Yaten!-**

En algún lugar de su inconciente Yaten podía distinguir perfectamente la voz de las personas que lo llamaban. Eran Mina y Seiya. Intentó con todas sus fuerzas el hacer lo que ellos le pedían pero estaba demasiado cansado. Era como si su cuerpo se hubiera relajado después de semanas de tensión, de angustia, de pesar. Simplemente ya nada importaba. No sentía dolor ni impotencia, solo una gran paz. Y Ahora en esa tranquilidad entendía perfectamente dos cosas: la conversación con Rei realmente había sido una despedida y lo segundo era que los hermosos ojos de Mina eran lo último que vería. Y entre los recuerdos de ambas mujeres que significaron tanto en tan poco tiempo Yaten se dejó ir.

*****SyS*****

Buenas tardes mis querids lectoras! primero voy a pedir las correspondientes disculpas por demorarme meses sen actualizar! ha sido de lo más desconsiderado de mi parte pero pues la verdad no me ha sido posible actualizar antes, estoy trabajando y estudiando a la vez para obtener mi título así que como verán no me queda tiempo para nada! Tengo algunos problemas para subir el capitulo, espero que se suba como la continuacion de mi historia i no como una nueva!, pero mis queridas lectoras creo que comprendeerán. Bueno en esta nuevo capitulo y si es que han llegado al final se darán cuenta que he tomado quizás la desición más alocada e impensable de todas... y se que muchas no me lo perdonarán nunca pero como siempre digo "todo tiene una explicación", así que solo esperen ver que pasará en el proximo. Les agradezco sus mensajitos de preocupación ya que siempre acostumbraba a actualizar de forma continuada, pero esto ha sido solo una excepción que no se volverá a repetir en el futuro!, solo espero que aquells que segúian mi historia lo sigan haciendo y que perdonen mi retraso y a los nuevoos pues les doy la bienvenida les envio un beso enormeee! y nos leeremos en la proxima!

Aly Kou; Amiga! perdon por el retraso. Grazias por valorar mi declaración de Yaten hacia Mina y su conducta c0on Thomas, la idea era que Yaten no quedara como el cruel sin sentimientos sino que al contrario, como el chico orgulloso que por fin es capaz de ceder por lo que le importa. y por lo que lei tu quire4s que se quede con Mina, aunque en este momento te parezca imposible toodo puede suceder! En cuanto a la pareja principal de la historia pues me agrada el hecho de que comparts el avance entre ellos. Muchas gracias por tus palabras de admiración y espero ver nuevamente un review tuyo. te envio un beso y nos leemos

Ttaioi k. Ola amiga! disculpa el retraso! y me encanta que mni historia te haga sentir tamaños sentimientos y más aún que estes hasta las tantas de la madrugada leyéndola me honra!. Eso de que hayas llorado me afecta un poqito osea, me gusta que pueda traspasar la pantalla del computador pero no llores! que en cualquier momento la hisyoria da un giro inesperado como ahora! espero que aún desees leer mi historia a pesar del retradoo te envio un beso y espero leerrte en el siguiente capitulo besoss

Karlakou: ola amiga! perdon pot el retraso y espero que aún quieras continuar leyendo mi historia. Lamento decepcionarte por mi aparente resultado entre la historia de Mina y Yaten y más aún con lo que sucedió en este capitulo pero solo te dgo que estoy recolectando las opiniones de todas mis lectoras y todo puede suceder. te envio un beso y realmente espero leerte en el proximo

Meryl88: Amiga! mil perdones por la tardanzaaa! solo espero que no me odies y sigas leyendo mi historia me interesa tu opini0n y tu apoyo! Bueno si Yaten nunca ha sidode tus preferidos pues este capitulo no te desagradará del todo no? aunque la muerte de uno de los personajes creo que no agradará a nadie ! espero que sigs atenta a lña historia para saber que sucedderá después y por supuesto te di en el gusto con respecto a la elación de Sere y Seiya de hcho creo que fue un muy buen consejo grazias por darmelo! tb grazias por compartir mi afición a las frases de Shakespeare! te envio un beso desde acá esperando leerte en el siguiente capitulo :)

Miriamelle: ola amihga! perdon la demora no me odies si? tengo sentimientos encontrados con respecto a lo quer ye ocasiono el caspituilo anterior, por un lado me alergra poder provocar tales sentimienyos, pero tampoco quiero que mis lectoras solo lloren al lerrme! de todas formas gracias por permitirme llegar hasta a tí de esa forma me hace feliz :) y que bien que el momento de intimidad de Sere y Seiya sea de tu agrado! te envio un besaso enorme tb! esperando quer continues leyendo mi historia a pesar del retraso!

minafan: amiga! como a todas ims lectoras perdon por la demora! espero que continues leyendo mi historia! y que biuen que he encontrado auna fan de Thomas es dificil eh? Yaten tiene su arrastre por acá pero tiene srazón con l oque dices, creo que para Mina olvidar a Yaten es muy dificil y más con l oque va a pasar de aqio en adelante! grazias por sentir esas cosas por mi historia. te envio iun beso desde acá esperando leerte en el siguiente capitulo besosss

Luna10: amiga! perdon por el retraso si? espero que puedas continuar en mi historia! y espe4ro que no me odies más por separar a Yaten y Mina y más aún con lo sucedido oy pero te pido que abras tu mente y sigas viendo lo que sucede más adelante XD todo tiene una explicación. me gusto mucho las frases que me escribisite bonitas e inspiradoras! te envio0 un besoo y espero leeerte de veras en el siguiente capitulo! chaooo

SEREYA1: AMIGA DE MI CORAZONN perdon el retrasao no me odies por favor! solo tenias problrmas en actualizar no es que haya perdido el interes, al contrario llevo horas leyendo sus comentari0os y la verdad me laegra mucho laspalabras de todos y en especial las tuyas, ya sabes lo que significa tu opinión para mí. y por eso mismo espero seguir leyendo tus comentarioss! eeres imnportantisima en mi historia aunque no lo creas! Como tu misma has dicho fue un capitulo intenso en donde realmente se ssacó a relucir lo que realmente sentían los personajes y si bien la historia no concluyó con un final feliz para Yaten, en l fondo es lo que siempre sucede en este tipo de situaciones no son amenas para las dos partes, sino que una de ellas inevitablmente tiene que soportan el peso de las cosas, Pero con lo que sucede en el actual capitulo creo que se vislumbra el verdsdero alcance de los sentimientos de Yaten hacia Mina y creo que ella solo en ese minuto se dará cuenta de ellos, posiblemente dando un giro a la historia! te envio un beso desde acá la oficina donde trabajo xD esperando con ansias tu comentario siempre bien bienvenido y espe4o que no hayas olvidado mi historia a pesar del tiempo xD besos y adiosss

Karen_Lupita: ola amigaaa perdon por darte la bienvenida de forma tan retrasaada pero creo que nunca es tarde! y es una sorpresa y alegria para mi que lo leas desde el inicio por eso mismo espero que sigas leyendolo a pesar de mi descondieración te envio un besooo y nos lleeemos al proximo capitulo

Bansheeyris: ola amiga! perdon por la demora y espero que sigas leyendola como antes! grazias por tus lindas palabras y sentimientos que el capitulo anterior te provocaron, eso me da animos para continuar, espero realmente leerte en elsigiguente capitulo. te envio un beso y nos leeemos

Angel Kou: ola! grazias por darte el tiempo de leer toda mi historia que ya es bastante larga y espero que luego de mi enorme reseso hays logrado ponerte al día. espero leeerte en el proximo capitulo besosss y adioss

Mala Kou: ola amigaa! y si bien ya es bastante tarde pues te doy la biencvenida a este mundo! y solo espero que puedas continuarleyendo mi historia! te envio un beso y nos leeemos luego

Princesa Lunar de Kou: AMIGAZA DE LA VIDA te qiero pedir mil perdones por el retraso de verdad yo misma me odio por ser tan mala :( pero espe4ro que peudas perdonarme despues de leer este capitlo (aunque si eres fan de Yaten probablmente desearás pegarme un tiro xD) espero que aún tengas esa loca e interesante intención de poder tene4r un programa para enttear en mi historia y sr un personaje de ella xD de verdad siempre cuando escribo me acuerdo de tus ideas y me rio sola! deseo que pronto se publique en el sistema para vr un nuevo ocmentario tuyo! estás lejos en mi top one! te envio un beso amigaa esperando que realmente no me hayas olvidado! nos leeemos chauuu

Shounen bat: ola! si bien con demora pero bienvenida a mi historia (me sali0o un verso xD) y te entiendo mucho! estos meses en los que he estado desconectada del mundo han sido muy extensos! grazias porr escribir esas palabras ! que te encante mi historia es lo mejor que me podrías decit y más aún que hayalogrado captar tu atención con la pareja Mina- Yaten me hace feliz realmente espero volve4r a leerte en el propximo capitulo! si? jiji noss leemos chauuu

Serenity88: ola amigaaa te doy la bienvenida de forma atrasada perdon =/ espero que aún tengsd ganas de seguir leyendo mi historia y dentro de todo lo que escribiste me centré en un detalle en el que no me había percatado, de hecho solo ahora me doy cuenta. Se me había olvidado que Rei en la historia del anime había salido con Darien ante sque se supiera la verdad de su pasado y destino! justamente en mihistoria le sucede algo parecido, eso me hace pensar que su personaje es uno de los más sufridos!. muy buen comentario! grazias por dejarmelo y espero con ansias leer nuevamente uno tuyo te envio besosss

Polvo de estrellas: ola amiga! grazias pot leer mi historia y elegirla una de las primeras en este nuevo mundo para tí! y creeme que no la dejaré a medias,. tengo todas las intnesiones del m,undo de seguirla, espero que a pesar de la demora sigas interesada en ella! te enviko un besoo esperando tu nuevo comentario. besosss

china Lop32: amiga! grazias por intentar dejar un comentario antes! y que bien que esta vez hayas podido dejarlo me interesa mucho las palabras de laspersonas que la leen, ojala que aún desees continuar haciendolo! besos y nos leemos

Serena Princesita Hale: Hola querida amiga, asi como he ido repitiendo a lo largo de esta tarde, te pido mis disculpas por el retraso en la publicación de esta historia, pero creo que lo peor ya ha pasado y podré seguir actualizando como antes. Como tu misma has dicho les debo a todas ustedes una actualización y espero con ansias tus palabras para este nuevo capitulo. Te envio mis saludos y nos leemos luego


	31. Un toque de vida

**Capitulo 31. Un toque de vida.**

"_Los cobardes mueren muchas veces antes de su verdadera muerte; los valientes prueban la muerte sólo una vez" (William Shakespeare)._

Seiya vio como su hermano daba un último suspiro- _No,-_ pensó. Su hermano no podía morir, no así. La vida no podía ser tan injusta con él. Tenía que respirar. No le podía hacer esto, no lo podía dejar solo, lo necesitaba con él. Sin las personas que amaba Seiya no era nada. Imaginarse un escenario sin Yaten no era posible simplemente no… se acercó más, rogando por encontrar algún atisbo de vida en él.

Cianna vio como el amante de la Princesa de la Luna se acercaba hacia su hermano caído, encontrando la ocasión perfecta para atacar, pero Serena saliendo de su estupefacción corrió hacia donde se estaba desarrollando todo junto con sus amigos e hicieron una especie de barrera para protegerlos.

**- ¡No te atrevas!-** gritó

No importándole que Thomas estuviera o no mirando tomó su broche y se transformó. Con el báculo apuntando hacia el enemigo le desafió sin ningún tipo de temor, si quería lastimarlos tendría que pasar sobre ella. Sus amigas hicieron lo mismo. Al verse en clara desventaja Cianna retrocedió y sonrió satisfecha por lo que había logrado.

**- No acabé con la guerrera pero sí me llevé algo en el camino. Nos vemos en otra ocasión su majestad, solo nosotras dos-**

Desapareció tan rápido como había llegado. Al instante Sailor Moon se volteó hacia su amado y su amigo, que estaba en el suelo. Se agachó y lo que se encontró fue quizás lo más doloroso que había visto alguna vez en toda su existencia; los ojos de Seiya eran el vivo reflejo de la devastación. Eran el infierno, el mismísimo infierno en vida.

Y de pronto algo cambio. Vio ira, fuego, una explosión de furia que distorsionó su rostro y Serena tembló.

Sorpresivamente su novio se levantó tan rápido que Serena no pudo prever lo que pretendía hacer. Corrió hacia el lugar en donde Cianna había desaparecido con la clara intensión de enfrentarse a ella. Lita quien era la más cercana fue en su búsqueda. Lo tomó del brazo y éste reaccionó como en pocas ocasiones

**- ¡Suéltame! ¡La acabaré, acabaré con ella!-**

La voz de Seiya parecía salida de una película de terror y por poco lanzó a Lita por los aires cuando intentó detenerlo. Sailor Júpiter no creyó la enorme fuerza que emanaba del cuerpo de Seiya, tanta que apenas si era capaz de controlarlo

**- ¿Que estás haciendo acaso estás loco?**** ¡Quédate tranquilo!-**

Pero solo consiguió ser empujada con tal potencia que estuvo a punto de caer al suelo. Serena corrió hacia él para intentar calmarlo. Nunca lo había visto así de enajenado.

**- ¡Es que no lo entiendes!, mi hermano… Yaten está…-** la voz se le quebró pero logró recuperarse**-¡la mataré Lita lo juro!-**

_Seiya…-_ quiso decir Serena pero la voz no salió. ¿Ese era Seiya? ¿Ese era su novio?, no ese no se parecía en nada a su novio… ese chico, ese hombre era más bien como Alphonse.

**- ¡No. no lo harás!-** dijo Lita con desesperación en la voz**- ¡lo único que lograrás es que te maten! ¿Dime que harás si eso sucede?-**

Las lágrimas de Lita caían silenciosamente por su rostro, mientras que Seiya poco a poco cedía ante sus brazos.

Mientras eso sucedía Taiki corría hacia el lugar en donde estaba su hermano e intentó tomarle el pulso, pero Mina cubría su cabeza de tal forma que era casi imposible llegar a él

**- ¡Mina hazte a un lado!-** le gritó el chico

Pero ella estaba como en un trance, solo mecía hacía delante y atrás en forma mecánica

**- ¡Al menos tómale el pulso has algo Mina reacciona!-**

Amy se inclinó e intentó sacar a Mina de allí a la fuerza, pero por mucho que tironeó de su brazo no lo consiguió

**- ¡Mina suéltalo!-** le gritó Amy

Por otro lado Lita luchaba fieramente con Seiya, forcejeo en el cual también había entrado a participar Serena.

**- ¡Que haremos si ****te perdemos, que hará Serena sin ti! ¡Mírala!… ¡no puedo ser testigo de cómo cometes un suicidio y no hacer nada para evitarlo!-**

El agarre de Lita en el brazo de Seiya era tan cerrado que en otras circunstancias le hubiera dolido, pero nada se comparaba al dolor albergado en su corazón, solo la mención de Serena le hizo aterrizar por unos instantes en la tierra. Se dio la vuelta y encontró su rostro. Fueron finalmente sus ojos los que calmaron su furia, fue el terror en ellos lo que apaciguó ese extraño instinto asesino que por un instante lo cegó. Era como si pudiera ver en las pupilas de su novia la resignación a perderlo a él también, como si hubiera estado convencida de que nada lo detendría. Vencido cayó a sus pies. Toda la adrenalina del momento se había evaporado…ya no le quedaba nada.

**- bombom…-** dijo con lágrimas rodando por su rostro**- has algo por favor. No permitas que se vaya. No permitas que nos deje… solo has que vuelva-**

Todos los demás estaban allí también. La escena era tan dolorosa para Taiki que pensó que iba a desfallecer, le temblaba absolutamente todo el cuerpo, pues creyó que el final de la historia sería mucho peor, pero la mano de Amy lo sostuvo firme mientras ambos lloraban en silencio.

Los ojos suplicantes de Seiya la ponían en una escabrosa encrucijada. Con tal de ahorrarle ese sufrimiento lo habría dado todo ¿pero que podía hacer?…quiso por una vez en la vida que el hecho de ser una guerrera tan legendaria sirviera verdaderamente de algo.

Más como un acto reflejo se arrodilló junto a Yaten y tomó la mano de su amigo. Estaba tan gélida como la noche y concentró toda su energía en el toque, quizás si se concentraba bien…

**- Oh Dios-** dijo en un sollozo.

Mina acunó aún más fuerte la cabeza de Yaten, trasmitiéndole su calor, con el rostro como piedra, sin derramar una lágrima. Sailor Moon cerró sus ojos y una pequeña luz brotó desde su mano.

"_Por favor déjame traerlo de vuelta"._

Seiya se alzó del suelo trastabillando y se situó junto a Amy. La luz se intensificó hasta que cubrió todo el cuerpo de Yaten y ambos hermanos dieron un paso al frente.

**- ¿Qué está pasando?-**

**- ¿Qué está haciendo?-**preguntaron al unísono

Tanto Amy como Lita observaron esta escena ya muchas veces vista en el pasado, aun así no pudieron evitar esperanzarse porque funcionara una vez más, quisieron que una vez más Serena hiciera posible lo imposible. La voz que respondía a las preguntas de los chicos provino desde abajo. Envuelta también en esa cálida luz estaba Mina

**- E****lla está…-** dijo entre susurros**- ella está intentando traerlo de vuelta-**

Los ojos de Seiya fueron del rostro enrojecido de Mina, al pálido rostro de su hermano y finalmente al de su bombom. ¿Podría ella hacer eso?

**- ¿Es eso posible?-** preguntó un poco más calmado

La barbilla de Mina tembló y volvió a bajar la vista. –_no_- pensó_- no es posible, pero lo está intentando-. _Su corazón dio un vuelco.

**-Lita…-**

Amy soltó a Taiki y dio un vistazo a su amiga quien le veía con la misma cara. Como debatiéndose entre hablar o no.

**- Lo sé debemos detenerla-**

El rostro de Serena aunque imperceptiblemente se estaba tornando cada vez más pálido y su respiración se hacía un poco más dificultosa. Mina negó con la cabeza

**- No… ella aún puede hacerlo solo esperemos un momento**** más por favor…-**

**- Mina-** dijo Amy**- no podemos permitir que Serena siga con esto, lo sabes-**

Seiya no podía despegar los ojos de su bombom pero aún así estaba atento a la plática

**- Que…¿que está pasando con bombom?-**

Las plegarias que Mina lanzaba al cielo y también a su Princesa se hicieron audibles, lo que conmovió hasta profundamente a Amy.

**- Mina por Dios esto nos duele tanto**** como a ti pero…-**

Apretó aún más fuerte la cabeza de Yaten sobre su regazo. Seiya miraba de un lado hacia otro y la pizca de control que había alcanzado se esfumó

**- ¡****Porque no puede continuar ayudando a Yaten porque no me responden!-**

Lita vio como Serena empezaba a temblar y sudar en frío, ya casi no había tiempo.

**- Porque si la Princesa sigue con esto morirá-**

Y de pronto Seiya no pudo respirar, en su cerebro se oyó un chasquido y fue arrastrado a la realidad de forma tan violenta que pensó que el pecho se le abriría en dos. Caminó hacia Serena y sacudió su brazo para sacarla del trance en el que se encontraba. Había perdido a su hermano, no podía perder también al amor de su vida. Reunió fuerzas para decir quizás las palabras mas duras que alguna vez pensó en pronunciar, algo así solo se comparaba al tiempo en el que se separó de Serena. Tristemente esto también era una separación.

**- Bombom****-** dijo con el tono de voz más neutro que pudo encontrar**- ya basta-**

Serena abrió los ojos y se resistió

**- Seiya yo…puedo-**

Sus labios estaban casi blancos y su luz era cada vez más tenue

**- Sé que te pedí que ayudaras a Yaten y… nada me gustaría más que eso fuera posible pero…-** su voz se quebró al instante- **él nos dejó bombom, se fue**-

Las lágrimas inundaron su rostro.

**- Es mi amigo…-**

**- Y mi hermano y sé que jamás se perdonaría que arriesgaras tu vida por él. Te quiere demasiado-**

Trató nuevamente de alzarla pero no lo logró

**- Solo un poco más casi siento que lo estoy alcanzado-**

**- ¡Serena por favor basta él nos dejó, no podría perderte a ti también!-**

La tomó fuertemente del brazo y la hizo levantarse del lugar, ella luchó pero estaba tan débil que de poco sirvió. A lo lejos se comenzaron a escuchar las sirenas que anunciaban la llegada de una ambulancia. Todos los presentes se sorprendieron pues al parecer nadie se había preocupado siquiera de ese detalle

**- Será mejor que**** dejen su transformación-**

En ese momento el cuerpo de Serena ya no resistió y colapsó en los brazos de Seiya mientras que un ejército de paramédicos desembarcaba de la ambulancia, conectaba millones de máquinas al cuerpo de Yaten.

**- Individuo con herida d****e cráneo expuesta. Inconciente-**

**- ¿Aún está vivo?- **preguntó Amy en un susurro.

El paramédico alzó la vista y se dio cuenta que todo el grupo escuchaba la respuesta

**- Tiene pulso pero apenas es perceptible-**

Mina comenzó a sollozar de felicidad mientras que Amy y Lita se abrazaron con lágrimas en los ojos. Taiki abrazó a Seiya quien aún sostenía a Serena en sus brazos

**- No puedo creerlo- **dijo Mina tapándose el rostro con las manos sacando fuera toda la pena contenida.

**- ¡Nuestro hermano está vivo Taiki!-** gritó Seiya a su hermano con euforia- **aún está con nosotros-**

Taiki rió contagiado por la alegría de Seiya y solo atinó a abrazarlo aún más fuerte

**- Dios mío**** gracias**- susurró Amy

**- ****¿Oíste bombom?- **le dijo Seiya al oído con la voz entrecortada y riendo como un loco**- ¡él aún está con vida bombom lo hiciste! lo has devuelto a la vida-**

El paramédico se levantó y gritó a sus compañeros

**- Necesitamos llevarlo inmediatamente al hospital, ten un desfibrilador listo y cargado-**

Seiya y Taiki vieron como levantaban del suelo a su hermano y corrieron tras el hombre

Otro par de hombres tomó a Serena con la misma rapidez acostándola en una camilla y alzándola para subirla a una segunda ambulancia.

Una mujer se agachó para asegurarse si Mina estaba bien

**- ¿Pequeña estás herida?-**

Secó sus lágrimas, arrugó el ceño y dirigió la vista hacia donde estaba mirando la mujer. Su chaqueta, su pantalón y sus manos estaban cubiertas de sangre. La sangre de Yaten derramada por todos lados, la sangre de Yaten cubría sus manos.

**- No es mía-**

La mujer se agachó un poco más para ver el rostro de la rubia. Al parecer estaba en shock.

**- ¿Como dices linda?-**

Mina tragó sonoramente

**- Que esta sangre no es mía, es de Yaten. Su sangre está en mis manos-**

Los temblores se apoderaron de todo su cuerpo. La mujer la arropó con una manta, la alzó del suelo y la condujo a la ambulancia a la cual habían subido a Serena.

* * *

En cuanto abrieron las puertas del hospital tres enfermeras corrieron rápidamente a recibir a Yaten ingresándolo a pabellón mientras que Serena yacía en una camilla mucho más que pálida, Seiya dio dos grandes pasos y entró junto con ella a la habitación que le asignaron. Taiki estaba sentado con los ojos cerrados mientras Amy acariciaba cariñosamente su espalda.

Mina se encontraba de pie junto a la puerta del pabellón apartada del resto. Sentía como si todo su cuerpo fuera sacudido estrepitosamente. No sabía si por frío, por pánico o por la impresión del momento. Se miró las manos y la ropa manchadas completamente de sangre y corrió hacia el baño más cercano no pudiendo resistir las náuseas. Cuando su estómago estaba completamente vacío se sentó en el suelo del baño y se apoyó en él. Lita entró al rato con un par de toallas húmedas. Se limpió lo más que pudo y comenzó a llorar nuevamente.

**- Yo debería estar muerta**** ¡El enemigo me quiere a mí soy yo la que tendría que haber…!-**

Lita la abrazó fuertemente

**- Te salvó porque te quiere, porque deseaba que nada te pasara, cualquiera de nosotros te habría protegido con nuestra vida-**

El solo pensar en sus amigos sangrando por ella provocó una nueva oleada de arcadas. Cuando se calmó recibió otra toalla húmeda

**- ¡Nunca me lo perdonaré, jamás!-**

Finalmente lloró sobre el hombro de su amiga desconsoladamente, Lita también lo hacía pero una de las dos debía de sobreponerse

**- Él ****fue un guerrero al igual que nosotras, no habría permitido que te sucediera algo o a Thomas mientras solo observaba- **

Pero Mina se quedó en el suelo

**- Su cuerpo estaba tan frío, había ****tanta sangre…Dios como podré seguir…-**

Lita limpió su rostro y adoptó una mirada más suave.

**- Serena le dio toda la energía que poseía, ahora está exhausta y acaba de perder el conocimiento. Ella también nos necesita. Se sacrificó por él y te aseguro que no permitiría que Yaten se sintiera culpable por eso. Lo hizo porque lo quiere así son los sacrificios Mina. Yaten hizo su parte, Serena hizo su parte. Lo único que podemos hacer los demás es no permitir que esos sacrificios fueran en vano. Tenemos que estar allí por ellos, retribuir el esfuerzo como nos sea posible. Así que ponte de pie-**

Mina se secó las lágrimas y con ayuda de su amiga se levantó. Se miró las ropas y cerró los ojos.

**- Necesito algo que ponerme no resisto la sangre de Yaten sobre mí-**

Lita asintió y salió fuera del baño. Ahí se encontró con Amy, Taiki y también con Thomas. Con toda la conmoción nadie se había percatado que el chico aún estaba junto a ellos. Caminó hacia él y le miró. Se le veía tanto o peor que Mina.

**- Mina… Mina necesita ropa ¿crees que puedas conseguirme algo?-**

El se removió y se sacó la casaca deportiva que andaba trayendo

**- Se que no es mucho pero creo que servirá-**

Lita lo recibió y caminó hacia el baño

**- ¿Como… como está?-**

La chica le miró y se acercó nuevamente

**- Puedo entender que tienes muchas preguntas rondándote la cabeza y ten por seguro que tendrán respuesta, pero este no es el momento. No es el momento para ningún tipo de pregunta-**

Él asintió

**- Lo entiendo. Por favor solo ve con ella y asegúrate de que esté bien-**

Lita regresó al baño y en cuanto Mina vio la prenda quiso llorar otra vez

**- ¿Porque Thomas aún está aquí?-**

**- Está preocupado al igual que todos-**

Se sacó sus ropas y se puso el polerón

**- Lo dudo mucho-**

Lita le miró con el ceño fruncido

**- Porque dices esas cosas-**

Pero ella no respondió. Salió del baño y se dirigió directamente a la habitación de Serena. Sin siquiera voltear a verlo.

* * *

La enfermera salió de la habitación de Serena luego de constatar sus signos vitales. Le conectaron al brazo suero y otras sustancias. Seiya se sentó en una silla junto a su cama viendo como ella descansaba. Apoyó la cabeza en su cama y tomó su delicada mano.

**- Gracias bombom… jamás podré agradecer lo que hoy has hecho po****r mi hermano. Estaré toda la vida en deuda contigo…Te amaré siempre, siempre hasta el fin de mis días, nunca dejaré de amarte…-**

Mina tocó la puerta e ingresó. Caminó hacia la cama y se acercó hacia su amiga. Vio el rostro de Seiya, quien no solo sufría por Yaten sino que ahora también lo hacía por Serena. Besó la frente de su amiga y arregló su cabello. Parecía un ángel…no. Ella era un ángel, una verdadera criatura celestial bendita entre millones.

**- Princesa…daría toda mi energía por ti-** luego miró a Seiya**- daría mi energía por la de Yaten, daría mi vida por la de Yaten-**

Seiya negó

**- Él no lo querría así. Ninguno de nosotros permitiríamos que ustedes se pusieran en peligro. Lo acordamos así en el pasado y lo seguiremos manteniendo en el futuro-**

**- No me lo perdonaré-**

**- Estás culpando a quien no debes-**

El rostro de Seiya se endureció tanto que parecía otra persona.

**- Cianna morirá, así sea lo último que haga ella pagará por todo este daño y si eres inteligente te darás cuenta que es ella a quien debes culpar. No pierdas tu tiempo buscando responsables pues ya lo hay-**

Cuatro horas después los padres de Serena habían llegado junto con una marejada de periodistas al recinto. La noticia de que uno de los integrantes de Three Ligths había sido atacado se había diversificado por todos lados. Seiya habló con los encargados del lugar para mantener en estricta reserva cualquier tipo de información. No permitiría que se lucrara con la vida y la condición de su hermano.

Ikuko y Kenji corrieron hacia Seiya y le abrazaron. Se sintió tan bien ese gesto que no pudo evitar agolpar en sus ojos nuevas lágrimas.

**- Lo sentimos tanto hijo. Se que estos momentos deben ser muy dolorosos ****para ti-**

**- Cualquier cosa que podamos hacer por tu familia…-**

Se aclaró la garganta

**- Muchas gracias… su apoyo es muy importante para mí. Si desean ver a Serena está descansando en una habitación y está bien. La impresión de ver a Yaten…-** _muerto_ quiso decir pero no pudo, simplemente pensar en eso no le era posible**- solo la conmocionó**.

**- Entendemos-**

Dieron un último abrazo a Seiya y se encaminaron hacia la habitación de su hija.

Seiya se recostó un momento en la pared del pasillo del hospital. Tenía en su corazón una sed de venganza que solo se igualaba con la agonía de la pérdida. El pensar en la posibilidad de no ver a Yaten otra vez era algo que no podía asimilar, se lo imaginaba aún diciendo sus típicas bromas irónicas o enojándose por cualquier cosa. ¿Cómo podrían seguir él y Taiki?, ellos eran una unidad pero ahora… quería llorar y gritar todo ese dolor, pero sus ojos eran incapaces de derramar lágrima, era como si su cuerpo entero hubiera sido drenado, secado y helado hasta lo esencial. Por ahora lo único que ocupaba su cerebro era saber donde se habían llevado a su hermano, odiaba pensar en el hecho de que estuviera sobre una mesa de metal cubierto con una sábana blanca sobre su cabeza, era su mayor temor. Eso realmente no era lo que Yaten se merecía, ni tampoco lo que le habría gustado. Solo quería poder llevárselo a casa.

Al rato se abrieron las puertas del pabellón donde habían ingresado a Yaten y tanto Seiya como Taiki alzaron la vista preparándose para la noticia que tan bien conocían.

**- ¿Son parientes verdad?-**

Asintieron

**- Lo que debo decirles es…-**

El corazón de Seiya dejó de latir y luego golpeó como un martillo.

**- Su hermano ****recibió un fuerte impacto en el lado izquierdo del cráneo, perdió mucha sangre. Cuando los paramédicos lo atendieron apenas si tenía pulso, él…-**

Ambos arrugaron el ceño.

**- Desfibrilaron su corazón ****de camino al hospital por más de quince minutos y al último intento logramos escuchar un tenue latido-**

Los colores del rostro de Seiya terminaron por abandonarlo mientras que Taiki tuvo que buscar apoyo en la silla más próxima

**- Él…- **dijo Seiya tartamudeando-** ¿él… está…?-**

El rostro del doctor no cambió en lo absoluto pero aún así la semilla de esperanza se había incrustado en el pecho

**- Él sigue con vida-**

Seiya cayó junto a su hermano, abrazándose tan fuerte como sus fuerzas se lo permitían.

**- Su hermano es una persona muy ****fuerte y continúa luchando a pesar de todo-**

Taiki giró su cabeza pues captó de inmediato el tono en la voz del doctor

**- ****¿Que quiere decir con eso doctor?-**

El doctor suspiró y vio a los chicos, se veían tan cansados como su hermano y sintió una verdadera pena al tener que platicarles de este tema.

**- Quiero que me escuchen y comprendan lo que les voy a decir. Su hermano estuvo clínicamente muerto por más de quince minutos. Durante ese tiempo todos sus órganos dejaron de funcionar, el solo hecho de que lográramos obtener pulso después de esos minutos de por sí ****ya es un milagro pero hay que afrontar las consecuencias de aquello. El cerebro solo puede estar un máximo minutos sin oxígeno, después de eso los resultados son inciertos-**

Seiya asintió al borde del colapso

**- Por favor doctor solo dígalo-**

**- Él está inconciente, sus pulmones no funcionan por lo que tuvimos que conectarlo a un ventilador artificial, eso es sin contar el daño neurológico, tanto por el golpe como por la falta de oxigenación. Las primeras 48 horas son cruciales pero aún así no sabemos si él despierte alguna vez y si lo hace no volverá a ser el mismo-**

Ambos hermanos vieron como el doctor se retiraba. La vida les devolvía a Yaten pero el costo quizás era más terrible aún que la muerte.

* * *

Serena abrió los ojos pesadamente no reconociendo el lugar en el que estaba, todo era tan blanco y silencioso. Trató de mover su brazo para frotarse los ojos pero en cuanto lo hizo sintió un tirón. Levantó la cabeza para mirar que sucedía y se encontró con una considerable aguja incrustada en su brazo. El corazón se le agitó y se aclaró la garganta para poder hablar. Tanto su padre como su madre estaban recostados en un sillón y al escuchar los gemidos de su hija se pusieron de pie de inmediato. Ikuko acarició su cabello delicadamente

**- Buenas noches hijita-**

**- Mamá-** dijo ella al borde de las lágrimas**- has que me saquen esa aguja. Las odio-**

**-Shh-** dijo su madre tranquilándola**- debes dejarla allí es por tu bien. Estabas tan débil cuando te trajeron que fue necesario hacerlo. Solo descansa y mientras más pronto te recuperes las agujas desaparecerán-**

**- No llores Princesa-** le dijo su padre**- pronto nos iremos-**

Serena trató de calmarse y como si le hubieran lanzado un balde de agua fría recordó el porque se encontraba en ese lugar. Se levantó no importándole más el dolor en el brazo e intentó poner un pie en el suelo, su padre la detuvo

**- Necesito…**- dijo revolviéndose**- necesito ir con Seiya ¿Donde están los demás? ¿Donde está Seiya?-**

Su madre le miró con pesar. Serena supo en ese mismo instante que las cosas no estaban bien.

**- Seiya está con su hermano fuera en el pasillo. Están… esperando así que debes tranquilizarte-**

Pero poco le importaba su estabilidad si la de Seiya pendía de un hilo. No podía sacar de su cabeza la mirada de desamparo con la que le había rogado ayuda.

**- Mamá llévame con Seiya él está tan solo y está sufriendo solo quiero abrazarlo-**

Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos y sollozó mientras intentaba ponerse de pie

**- No lo harás-** dijo su padre gravemente. Serena se sobresaltó y cuando estaba a punto de reclamar él pasó un pañuelo sobre sus ojos y secó sus lágrimas delicadamente.

**- Mientras estés llorando de esta forma jovencita no le verás-**

Su padre esperó a que su hija se calmara totalmente y luego prosiguió

**- Seiya necesita alguien que le de fuerzas y apoyo para soportar estos momentos, no necesita a una chiquilla llorona de la cual también deba preocuparse. Eres tú la que debe consolarlo, no él a ti. Así que la única forma en la que saldrás de esta habitación es si estás completamente segura de que serás un aporte y no una carga para él-**

Las palabras de Kenji calaron hondo en el corazón de Serena aún cuando las pronunciaba con dulzura. Pero eran ciertas, tenía que tragarse esas lágrimas y estar ahí para la persona a la que amaba.

**- Estoy bien… yo solo quiero estar con él. No seré una molestia. Lo único que deseo es poder confortarlo-**

Sus padres se miraron conmovidos. El amor que su hija sentía hacia ese joven era más profundo y sincero del que habían imaginado

**- Tu eres más fuerte que cualquier otra persona, solo transmite un poco de eso a Seiya-**

Ella asintió y miró a su padre suavemente.

**- Está bien, entonces vístete y ve con él-**

* * *

Seiya estaba fuera la habitación a la que habían trasladado a Yaten. Debido a su estado no era posible que recibiera visitas así que eso era lo más cerca que podía estar de él. Su mente estaba dividida entre su hermano y su novia. No había comido ni descansado ningún minuto y tampoco creía posible volver a cerrar los ojos sin evocar el cuerpo maltrecho de Yaten. Esa imagen lo perseguiría eternamente.

Colocó las manos sobre las rodillas y descansó la cabeza. Tenía que haber algo que pudiera hacer, quedarse allí mientras su hermano se debatía entre la vida y la muerte le hacía sentir una impotencia que le asfixiaba, si tan solo encontrara la forma de ayudarlo…

**- Seiya-** escuchó que le llamaban. Levantó la cabeza y vio como Lita sostenía un vaso de café. Lo recibió más por cortesía que por las ganas de beberlo. A estas alturas todos sus amigos menos Serena sabían de la condición de Yaten. Para todos fue un alivio saber que seguía con vida pero esa misma alegría se disipó en el minuto en que explicaron los daños colaterales. La verdad era que nadie podía imaginarse a Yaten botado en una cama para siempre.

**- Gracias-**

Se sentó junto a él

**- Creo- **dijo Lita al rato**- que alguien debería de avisarle a Rei ¿no?, me parece que es justo que ella esté aquí independientemente de que las cosas no estén bien entre ellos-**

Seiya no sabía si Lita estaba enterada de las últimas novedades pero tampoco había que ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta que las cosas entre esos dos iban de mal en peor. Aún así concordó con su amiga, Rei tenía que estar allí, tenía la impresión de que Yaten así lo deseaba

**- Tienes razón pero por como están las cosas…-** la garganta se le cerró**- no le alejaré de este lugar, no puedo separarme de mi hermano ni de bombom.**

**- Lo sé-** respondió ella**- puedo ir yo si quieres-**

Le sonrió amablemente. Lita era una gran persona. Había estado allí para socorrer a su bombom y también apoyando a Mina, con razón la querían tanto. Le apretó la mano dulcemente

**- Muchas gracias te lo agradecería mucho y… disculpa por lo de denante, perdón por tratarte de esa forma ruda. No era yo-**

Le sonrió amablemente sabiendo que no había nada que perdonar. Se levantó y antes de darse la vuelta sintió la necesidad de decirle una palabra de aliento.

**- La energía de Serena hace milagros, lo he visto con mis propios ojos. Solo ten fe- **

* * *

La puerta del cuarto de Serena se abrió y lo primero que hizo fue buscar a su novio. Estaba sentado frente a unas sillas con la cabeza escondida entre sus brazos. Había un vaso de café sin tocar a su lado, seguramente alguien había intentado hacerlo tomar y comer algo pero sin muchos resultados y no era para menos. Solo hacía un tiempo atrás ella había estado en la misma situación así que entendía perfectamente como se debía de estar sintiendo. Caminó silenciosamente y se sentó a su lado. Llevó una de sus manos a su cabello y le acarició suavemente, él alzó la vista y una pequeña sonrisa afloró

**- Estas aquí bombom-**

Ella besó su mejilla

**- Nunca me separaría de tu lado-**

Seiya tomó ambas manos de la chica, besó cada una de ellas y luego apoyó la cabeza sobre ellas.

**- Él está vivo bombom, no sé como, pero está vivo-**

Serena se llevó las manos hacia su boca y suspiró al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos y lanzaba una plegaria a los cielos. Era un milagro. Le abrazó y transmitió con ese gesto todo aquello quera incapaz de salir de su fuero interno, pues las emociones eran demasiadas. Seiya en la misma posición que antes respiró como preparándose para hablar.

**- No tengo palabras para expresar lo que has hecho por mi hermano, sacrificaste tu vida por la de Yaten y ese nivel de entrega no podrá ser nunca igualado-** se levantó y le miró con algo más que amor. Le miró con devoción, como se admira a una deidad.

**- Pasaré el resto de mi vida intentando darte al menos algo que se asemeje a lo que hoy me has regalado, hoy llevaste luz en donde solo había oscuridad. No hay nadie en el mundo que se te pueda igualar Princesa eres la bendición más grande de todas-**

Serena se incomodó

**- Seiya no me hables así-**

**- Es la única forma de hablarte…eres…-**

Serena tomó su rostro y lo besó suave y lentamente. Cuando se separaron ella aún no lo soltaba.

**- Soy tu bombom la misma de siempre. Princesa o no, guerrera o no, daría la vida por ti y por la personas que amo sin pensármelo dos veces, así que no hay nada que agradecer, no hay nada que pagar esta soy yo, la Serena que te adora por sobre todas las cosas de este universo-**

Rozó su mejilla

**- Mi bombom-**

**- Tu bombom mi amor, solo tu bombom-**

Los ojos de Seiya se nublaron y su barbilla tembló. Se había estado haciendo el fuerte, resistiendo a la tentación de caer pero ya no lo soportaba más y estando junto a Serena sus peores temores y dolores encontraban un refugio. Recostó su torso y cabeza sobre el regazo de Serena y se sujetó a sus piernas. La apretó tan fuerte que los nudillos de sus manos se tornaron blancos. Ella solo se quedó allí acariciando pausadamente su espalda incitándolo a desahogarse.

**- Si Yaten se muere no podré seguir bombom… si su corazón se detiene será el fin-**

Seiya sollozaba sobre las faldas de su novia. Ya poco le importaba que presenciaran su derrumbe emocional

**- ¡Él no se lo merece bombom él tiene que ser feliz! tiene que volver a sonreír, esta vida no puede ser tan cruel ¡es mi hermano yo lo quiero! no puede…-**

El tono de su voz era tan lastimero que los que se encontraban allí tuvieron que abandonar el lugar. El dolor era demasiado. Taiki caminó hacia otro sitio seguido muy de cerca por Amy mientras que Mina secó sus lágrimas y bajó las escaleras acompañada desde la distancia por Thomas. Serena se mantuvo como un enorme pilar aunque por dentro sintiera el mismo descontrol que su novio

**- Que puedo hacer bombom, dime que puedo hacer…-**

Ella guardó silencio pero continuo envolviendo a Seiya mientras su espalda se contraía una y otra vez debido a los sollozos

**- En la batalla contra galaxia cuando me enteré que Darien había muerto yo me desmoroné. Poco me importaba si el mundo se destruía o no porque el mío ya no existía… pero junto a mí estuvieron tres guerreras que no me dejaron hacerlo. Me brindaron su protección, juraron estar a mi lado hasta el final, sin ellas yo no lo habría logrado-**

Solo se escuchaba la respiración cansosa de Seiya

**- Me niego a pensar que ese coraje y esa fuerza de Yaten hayan desaparecido, simplemente no puedo creerlo. Fue capaz de volver del lugar al cual había ido, fue capaz de abrirse camino a través de las sombras. Escuchó nuestra voz, sintió nuestro calor y regresó. Su corazón aún late, con dificultades, débilmente pero aún está luchando. El es un guerrero, su corazón es el de un guerrero y no se rendirá sin dar la última pelea-**

Seiya cerró los ojos.

**- Estoy tan cansado bombom-**

**- Cierra un momento tus ojos yo te cuidaré, tú solo descansa. Estaré aquí no me moveré de tu lado-**

Seiya subió sus piernas y las estiró sobre la silla. Acomodó su torso y cabeza en el regazo de Serena.

**- Eres un ángel bombom…eres mi ángel-**

* * *

Las Outers se encontraban en el apartamento que compartían aunque de convivencia ya no hubiera mucho. Desde la plática con Darien nada había vuelto a ser como antes. El ambiente estaba tenso y cada una de ellas vivía un enorme debate interno y sabían perfectamente que sostener el discurso que hacía un tiempo pregonaban estaba costando más que esfuerzos por parte de ellas. Estaba costando la vida de un ser humano. Michiru y Haruka descansaban sobre un sofá mientras que Setsuna tomaba un café arrimada a un mueble de la cocina cuando la más pequeña de las sailors salió de su dormitorio con aire serio. Metió la mano a su bolsillo y dejó algo sobre la mesa. Las demás le miraron con mayor atención y al ver de lo que se trataba el aire comenzó a vibrar. Setsuna se acercó a ella y le miró. Ambas sin pronunciar palabra alguna fueron capaces de transmitir lo que por días rondaba en sus cabezas no permitiéndoles continuar en paz.

**- ¿Que haces Hotaru?-** preguntó Michiru con el ceño fruncido.

La rubia de puso de pie y si bien el solo hecho de su cercanía le hacía perder el poco coraje que había logrado reunir, no retrocedió y se mantuvo firme. Haruka dio un vistazo como corroborando de lo que se trataba. El corazón le golpeó en el pecho y tomó el broche de transformación dejándolo caer sobre la mano de la pequeña.

**- Esa no es una decisión que tengas permitido tomar por ti misma-**

Hotaru agachó la mirada al mismo tiempo que apretaba los puños en una clara señal de impotencia. Vio su broche y como si nadara contra una gran corriente nuevamente lo dejó sobre la mesa. Alzó la vista y le hizo frente a una amenazadora Sailor del Viento.

**- Soy la guerrera más joven pero eso no quiere decir que no tenga opinión y creo que después de ver a Darien la mía está muy clara-**

Setsuna solo la observó con sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado sentía una enorme tristeza pues esto marcaría una nueva separación entre las ya disgregadas guerreras de la Luna, pero por otro lado el ver como Hotaru defendía su postura le hizo sentir un gran orgullo. Se acercó un poco más a ella dispuesta a defenderla por sobre cualquier cosa. Michiru en cambio se situó junto a Haruka apoyándola eternamente.

**- ¿Acaso piensas dejarnos Hotaru?… no puedo creerlo-** susurró Michiru realmente afectada por todo esto

Los ojos de la pequeña se inundaron de lágrimas. Por supuesto que no quería ser la causante de una nueva pelea ni mucho menos que la única familia que tenía le odiara pero su conciencia pesaba mucho más. Aspiró una enorme cantidad de oxígeno para seguir hablando.

**- Yo no estoy dejándolas… solo estoy haciendo lo que creo que es correcto. No puedo vivir sintiéndome la causante del mal estado de Darien-**

Esto fue suficiente para que la enorme fuerza y perseverancia de Haruka finalmente se derrumbara. Podía esperar esto de cualquier otra gente en el mundo pero menos de sus más leales amigas. Buscó apoyo en el sofá más cercano y se hundió en él. Finalmente la ruina total le había alcanzado.

**- Esto es el fin… el último grupo de guerreras fieles a la causa se está desvaneciendo. Después de ti te seguirá Setsuna pues no puede estar sin tu compañía y ahí se terminará todo. Lo que más he temido en toda mi vida finalmente ha ocurrido-**

La fragilidad en la voz de Haruka impactaba. Michiru derramó un par de lágrimas sintiendo como propio el dolor de su compañera. Setsuna se mantuvo firme tanto por ella misma como por Hotaru, quien en un intento por solucionar las cosas se arrodilló junto a la rubia y buscó su rostro.

**- Jamás pretendí causarte esta angustia… es solo que tú no viste lo que yo vi en los ojos de Darien. No he podido dormir**** desde aquel día. Esa soledad, esa tristeza, ese cansancio… solo necesita paz. Tenemos que dársela-**

Pero Haruka no cedió

**- Entre todas las guerreras pensé que tú eras la que más entendía mi posición. ¿Que no te das cuenta que el futuro por el que peleamos ya no estará más? ¿Que tu más grande amiga ya no existirá?-**

La alusión a Rini causó que Hotaru se sintiera desfallecer de amargura. Un efecto parecido causó en Setsuna, quien palideció al recordar los gratos momentos vividos con la pequeña Dama.

**- Es por ella que estoy haciendo esto… Había algo que Rini amaba más que a su propia vida y esos eran sus padres, especialmente a Darien. Por su padre habría hecho cualquier cosa y si ella ya no está con nosotros tengo el deber de cumplir con sus deseos. Es lo único que me ha quedado de ella y no le voy a fallar-**

El silencio se instaló de manera indefinida en el apartamento

**- ¿Y que harás ahora? ¿Correrás donde Serena a rogarle perdón por como has actuado?, puedes hacerlo estoy segura que ella te perdonará y de paso podrías convertirte en la nueva guardaespaldas de ese mocoso que tiene como novio, Rini valoraría mucho eso también-**

Las palabras de Haruka salían atropelladamente por su boca y claramente no estaban siendo filtradas por su cerebro, de ser así habría percatado lo mucho que dolían a Hotaru.

**- No tienes derecho a hablarle así**- interrumpió Setsuna imponente pero calmada a la vez- **ella es solo una niña que está haciendo lo que cree correcto-**

**- Ese es el tema-** dijo Michiru con la voz un tono más alto de lo normal**- no puede de pronto tener un ataque de conciencia, ella es solo una niña que fue traída a este mundo con la única misión de completar el círculo de guerreras leales al Reino Lunar-**

Hotaru pestañeó más que sorprendida- _¿solo era eso?-_ pensó- _¿solo era la última pieza de un engranaje?, _eso la indignó al punto de sentir arder sus ojos

**- Yo no pedí ser traída de vuelta a este mundo en el que he vivido sola desde que Rini se fue-**

Todas se dieron cuenta que ese era el punto débil en el argumento de Hotaru. Rini siempre sería la única y gran amiga de la pequeña y su recuerdo estaba vivo y permanentemente junto a ella. Aprovechando esto Haruka se le acercó y cambió su postura a una más suave

**- ¿Y acaso no te gustaría que eso fuera posible? ¿Qué Rini tuviera una oportunidad de nacer en este mundo? ¿Qué las cosas fueran como antes?-**

Por un minuto casi lo pudo ver. Ellas nuevamente juntas jugando y riendo despreocupadamente y pensando que nada podría afectar esa aparente felicidad. Pero la burbuja se desinfló y Hotaru volvió de golpe a la realidad

**- Eso no sucederá-**

**- Pero aún podemos hacer algo, aún podemos hacer entender a esa niña aún…-**

Pero Hotaru negó.

**- ¿Es que no se han dado cuenta?, esto no solo se trata de Serena y Seiya esto también se trata de Darien. Él la odia…-**

Tomó un poco de aire para continuar con sus palabras.

**- Quizás en el pasado Darien veneraba a Serena como a su sol, quizás en la antigua vida la amaba más que a cualquier cosa… pero en este mundo, en el hoy él la desprecia; la aborrece a ella, a Seiya, a sus amigas y a todo lo que está relacionado a su mundo. Es muy probable que Serena aún siga teniendo cariño hacia él, pero Darien nunca volverá a sentir lo que sentía por ella, todo ese amor se murió, fue arrancado de raíz y no volverá a brotar porque no está en la naturaleza del Príncipe desistir una vez que ha decidido algo, eso lo sé porque Rini era igual en ese aspecto. Así que no sueñes con volver a esos tiempos, aún si Serena en el remoto de los casos recapacitara no serviría de nada, porque Darien no la aceptaría de vuelta jamás-**

La cruda verdad perforó el corazón de la rubia de forma tal que cayó vencida en el sofá. Michiru hizo el intento de tocarla pero se alejó al minuto que leyó la maniobra de su compañera. No podría soportar ese gesto de compasión, al menos no de ella.

Setsuna cerró los ojos queriendo ocultar lo sorprendida que estaba de ver la madurez con la que Hotaru había comprendido lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor y la simpleza con la que había resumido lo que a ella misma le hubiera tomado varios minutos más en revelar. Ni la firme resolución de Serena había podido contra la siempre segura Haruka pero las palabras de una pequeña habían logrado quebrar ese duro cascarón. No pensó ver el día en el que la Sailor del Viento se viera así de derrotada y sin embargo allí estaba frente a ella como si el peso del mundo entero le hubiera caído sobre los hombros de una sola vez.

Hotaru movió por primera vez sus pies desde que todo esto había comenzado, parecía como si los nervios le hubieran hecho clavar todo su cuerpo sobre ese sector de la sala. Tuvo la intención de caminar hacia sus amigas pero no tuvo el valor de hacerlo, después de todo acababa de pasar a llevar todos los esquemas. Pasó por el lado de ellas y se dirigió directamente hacia la puerta de salida. Ya no podía estar más allí, no era correcto, no podía herir a las personas y luego quedarle allí como si nada. Cuando cruzó el umbral Setsuna salió de su trance y corrió para frenarla.

**- ¡Hotaru espera!-** gritó en el pasillo

Ella se dio la vuelta y Setsuna pudo ver la fragilidad de la niña finalmente aflorando. Se abrazó a ella y respiró agitada sobre su pecho

**- ¡Lo siento tanto pero entiéndeme por favor! ya no podía seguir así…-**

Setsuna acarició su cabello. Quería tanto a Hotaru y sabía perfectamente que su intención no había sido la de causar daño sino que al contrario, terminar con aquello que le molestaba

**- No tienes que pedirme disculpas por nada y solo hay dos cosas por las cuales me enojaría contigo y una de ellas es que no fueras honesta contigo misma. Eres una mujercita valiente y pura, siempre lo has sido-**

Hotaru respiró más calmadamente y le sonrió pero al rato ambas se pusieron serias.

**- No puedo permitir que te vayas Hotaru. Haruka no lo ha dicho, así que no tienes que hacerlo ¿Qué harás sola?, eres tan pequeña…-**

Los ojos de Setsuna se humedecieron al pensar en la posibilidad de Hotaru desprotegida en este peligroso mundo

**- Solo debo ir a un lugar y prefiero hacerlo sola ¿lo comprendes verdad?, estaré bien. Se que soy una niña pero también soy una guerrera, después de todo nací para luchar-**

Una sombra pasó por la mirada de Hotaru y no fue imperceptible para la mujer. Le acarició el rostro cariñosamente

**- No creas en todo lo que las personas dicen, a veces lo hacen impulsados por la rabia, el dolor o la frustración. Tú no solo eres una guerrera, eres una niña preciosa con un corazón tan grande como el planeta que la protege, que renació en este mundo por que el destino así lo quiso y no simplemente para luchar, sino para lograr cosas muy grandes-**

Ella guardó silencio.

**- ¿Tu crees que el destino quería esto? ¿Que yo me alzara ante Haruka y ustedes, distanciándome de sus ideales?-**

En un tiempo pretérito Setsuna habría tenido la respuesta exacta a las dudas de la pequeña pero ahora todo era incierto

**- Sinceramente… cada minuto estoy dudando más y más acerca…en realidad acerca de todo. Ya no puedo ver el futuro como antes y cada acontecimiento es una novedad para mí. Pero en cierta forma me alegra que dentro de esta incertidumbre haya alguien seguro de lo**** que quiere-**

**- ¿Esa soy yo?-** preguntó ella con un brillo en los ojos

Setsuna sonrió y la abrazó

**- Si, esa eres tú-**

A pesar de las circunstancias sintió el pecho inflado con un inusitado orgullo.

**- Eres muy importante para mí ¿lo sabes verdad?-**

**- Lo sé y estaré bien, confía en mí. No soy tan indefensa como crees. Ahora debo irme-**

Dejarla marchar le estaba costando más de lo que pensaba pero sabía que debía hacerlo. Le dio un último apretón y la soltó. Antes de que ella bajara la escalera Hotaru se dio la vuelta para encararla.

**-¿Que sería la segunda cosa?-**

Setsuna arrugó el ceño y Hotaru rió ante ese gesto tan poco común en ella

**- Por la que te enojarías conmigo ¿Cual sería la segunda cosa?-**

**- Que no confiaras en mí-**

* * *

Mina se sentó en la cafetería con un vaso de café sobre la mesa. No tenía pensado bebérselo pero al menos le servía para calentar sus frías manos.

Nunca en la vida podría borrar de su cabeza el momento en el que Yaten era traído de vuelta. Fue como si todo su mundo sobre el cual se había ceñido la más negra de las brumas de pronto se despejara y mostrara algo de luminosidad.

Una vez más Serena había hecho real aquello que solo se concebía en las fantasías, había mantenido el cuerpo de Yaten tibio hasta que la verdadera ayuda llegó, sin ella ese milagro jamás se hubiera producido. Ahora le debía mucho más que respeto. Pero todos esos pensamientos medianamente positivos se disiparon en el minuto en el que Seiya contó sobre la situación de su hermano. _"Puede que no despierte y si lo hace no será el mismo". _¿Qué quería decir eso? ¿Ya no hablará, ni cantará, ni caminará? ¿Doblarle la mano a la muerte acarreaba siempre estas consecuencias? ¿A qué precio Yaten volvía a la vida?

Las lágrimas ya no salían, simplemente sus ojos ya no tenían nada más que derramar, pero la angustia estaba ahí instalada en su pecho y crecía más y más conforme pasaban las horas sin tener noticias favorables ¿Por qué en su vida y en la de sus amigos siempre había alguien que tenía que sacrificarse? ¿Por qué no podían tener paz? Habían luchado tanto la última vez. Había muerto para conseguirla, pero cada vez que lograban vencer aparecía un nuevo enemigo que hacía trastabillar la estabilidad de sus vidas. Ella debía de estar en el lugar de Yaten, ella era la guerrera, la que velaba por la seguridad de los demás. Era mucho mejor sacrificarse que ver a tus seres queridos correr riesgos por ti.

Si tan solo no hubiese estado discutiendo con Thomas, si tan solo hubiera prestado atención a la batalla ¿Qué clase de Sailor Scout era distrayéndose de esa manera?… por su torpeza la vida de Yaten pendía de un hilo y no importaba lo que dijera Seiya siempre tendría una cuota de responsabilidad en los hechos. Cianna podría ser la que lanzó el golpe, pero ella era el blanco y fue ella la que no estuvo preparada para recibirlo, Yaten se dio cuenta de eso y quiso protegerla, pero nunca imaginó que eso le iba a costar caro…

Levantó la vista y vio a Thomas comprando un café y algo de comer. Aún no entendía que hacía el chico en el hospital y más aún considerando que había estado jugando al boxeador con Yaten. Mina sentía que la relación con Thomas había dado un giro completamente inesperado, tan solo bastaron unas horas para destruir todo lo que habían construido.

No podía mirarlo sin pensar en Yaten golpeado, en Yaten sangrando bajo sus pies… dejó el café a un lado mientras veía a Thomas salir hacia el exterior. Quizás había entendido que estando ahí nada podía hacer. Aún así sintió una necesidad arrolladora que no se marchara. Cianna ya le conocía, le había visto lo suficiente como para reconocerlo en cualquier otro lugar… moriría si algo le sucediera también a Thomas, independientemente de cómo estaban las cosas él solo era un inocente en la historia que nada tenía que ver con su peligroso mundo. En un impulso se levantó y atravesó la cafetería. El aire frío le golpeó en la cara de forma repentina. Metió las manos dentro de la chaqueta y caminó hacia el patio exterior del hospital. Lo encontró sentado en una banca que estaba bajo un farol. Se le veía tan serio. Mina se acercó al tiempo que se sacaba la chaqueta y la depositaba junto al asiento. Thomas alzó la vista y arrugó el ceño

**- ¿Qué haces? **le dijo él en un tono grave-** ¿no vez lo frío que está?-**

**- Por eso mismo te la estoy devolviendo, está muy helado como para que estés sin ella-**

El estiró el brazo y se la devolvió

**- Tú la necesitas más-**

Mina se cruzó de brazos con el rostro impávido-

**- Estoy bastante aburrida de que la gente piense que necesita protegerme. Estoy bien así-**

Se hizo un enorme silencio entre ellos. Thomas cerró los ojos

**- Daría lo que fuera por haber hecho las cosas distintas el día de hoy. Daría cualquier cosa por no haberte enviado ese mensaje, por haberte hecho caso cuando me pediste que me marchara. Pero por sobre todas las cosas, daría lo que fuera por haber reaccionado antes que Yaten. Para ahorrarte la tristeza, por ahorrarle el dolor a Seiya, a Taiki y a todos los demás, con tal de evitarte este sufrimiento… habría muerto de buen agrado por eso-**

Las piernas de la chica flaquearon pero al contrario de lo que sentía levantó el brazo y estampó una fuerte bofetada en el rostro de Thomas, él ni siquiera se movió, al no ver reacción de su parte la rabia de Mina alcanzó niveles estratosféricos, alzó nuevamente la mano y dio una nueva cachetada esta vez en su otra mejilla.

**- Como puedes decir cosas tan graves así a la ligera… ¿Crees que no me dolería de la misma forma si fueras tú? ¿Crees que no moriría de tristeza si fueras tú el que está en este hospital? Deja de decir tonterías Thomas te lo ruego-**

Thomas se sobó una de las mejillas

**- Preferiría estar muerto y saber que con eso logré evitar una tragedia a vivir y presenciar tu angustia. No creo poder volver a cerrar los ojos sin verte en el suelo con las manos ensangrentadas, sangre de un hombre inocente, sangre que se derramó por mi torpeza. Eso me está matando a niveles mucho más profundos de lo que crees-**

El corazón de Mina se ablandó y se sentó a su lado. Tomó una de sus mejillas y la acarició

**- ¡Oh Thomas no digas esas cosas! soy yo la que debe de sentirse culpable. Nadie más que yo merece sufrir. Mi deber era protegerlos a ambos, debía de haber estado lista, nací para eso yo soy…-**

La voz de Mina se detuvo

**- Una guerrera-** completó Thomas- **así fue como esa mujer te llamó. Una guerrera.**

Era increíble como Thomas había recordado esas cosas a pesar de las circunstancias, eso significaba que en su memoria estaba alojado todo lo demás. El semblante de Thomas se volvió más sombrío que antes

**- Supongo que Yaten tenía razón. Ese no era mi sitio, intenté intervenir el algo que estaba fuera de mi alcance, fui un estorbo y por eso ahora está muriendo-**

Quiso consolarlo, gritarle que no era su culpa pero no era tiempo de perder el control. Pensó en Seiya.

**- No te malgastes buscando culpables porque ya lo hay y juré sobre la sangre de Yaten que lo encontraría, nunca más permitiré que mis seres queridos sean lastimados por esa gente. Nunca más permitiré que un ser querido se sacrifique por mí-**

La mano de Mina cayó de la mejilla de Thomas mientras él la veía con sus penetrantes ojos verdes.

**- ¿Acaso no se te ha ocurrido pensar que cuando alguien se sacrifica es porque quiere demasiado? No existe una expresión más grande del amor que dar la vida por el otro-**

Y Mina lo sabía muy bien. Tomó la chaqueta de Thomas y la abrió colocándola sobre las piernas de ambos. Miró al cielo y dejó que sus recuerdos vagaran libremente

**- Lo sé. Se lo que es dar la vida por aquellos que amamos…- **la mente de Mina se detuvo en la batalla contra el caos, aquel día en el que decidió entregarse por las Star Ligths**- una vez… di mi vida por unas personas, en ellas deposité toda mi fe y confianza, me sacrifiqué estando completamente segura de que protegerían nuestra más grande bendición-**

**- ¿A Serena verdad?-** dijo Thomas en voz baja- **digo, a Sailor Moon-**

A estas alturas era demasiado difícil ocultar lo que Thomas había presenciado con sus propios ojos.

**- Disculpa. Se que no son momentos para responder a mis preguntas. Será mejor que me calle o mejor aún que me vaya-**

Pero Mina sujetó su mano. Necesitaba un respiro, un oasis al cual poder escapar.

**- Hablar me hace bien, así no estoy pensando todo el tiempo en lo responsable que soy…además te mereces saber, para que al menos entiendas el porqué de algunas cosas y para que de hoy en adelante estés alerta-**

El se sentó nuevamente no queriendo soltar la mano de Mina pero finalmente lo hizo

**- Solo escucharé hasta cuando desees hablarme, no quiero ser una molestia para ti-**

Mina asintió y se concentró en el tema.

**- Ella es nuestra luz de la esperanza. El corazón de Serena no tiene límites, su amor y su poder son capaces de cualquier cosa incluso…-**

**- Incluso de vencer a la muerte, porque no fueron las máquinas las que devolvieron la vida a Yaten y creo que nadie me convencerá de lo contrario-** respondió Thomas

El viento golpeó más fuertemente haciendo que Mina sintiera su piel erizada, pero no solo era debido al clima, sino que también por la plática que estaba desarrollándose.

**- Serena puede purificar el alma de aquellos que han sido atraídos por el mal, puede brindarte poder, pero traer a una persona de vuelta a la vida creo que está fuera de sus límites-**

**- Puede que sea así, pero sin la energía de Serena habría sido imposible que Yaten resistiera todo ese tiempo sin ayuda médica-**

Thomas vio como los ojos de Mina brillaban debido a la plática, debido a los recuerdos y a todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

**- Esto ha sido tan abrumador… Serena es Sailor Moon y eso quiere decir que es una especie de heroína justiciera que lucha por la paz junto a sus guerreras, osea tú y las demás chicas, Había oído de ustedes en los periódicos y televisión pero verlas con mis propios ojos, sentir el poder de Serena… es más que alucinante-**

Mina no pudo evitar sonreír un poco por la expresión de Thomas, se le veía sorprendido y confundido a la vez y se sintió culpable por reír debido al complicado escenario.

**- Uhm…-** dijo ella al rato**- ¿Que dirías si te dijera que Serena es más que una guerrera?, digamos que es más importante que eso…-**

El comentario de Mina logró captar la atención de Thomas. Al menos así podían despejar algo sus mentes.

**- ¿Algo como qué?-**

La chica miró hacia el cielo y observó la luna. Thomas la imitó.

**- ¿Su nombre no te dice nada?-**

El pensó

**- Mm… es una guerrera y su regente es la luna. Ahora su nombre es Serena… como la…-**

Miró nuevamente a la Luna y la apuntó con el dedo y el ceño fruncido

**- ¿Serena... como Selene la diosa griega de la Luna?-**

La boca de Thomas se abrió unos cuantos centímetros.

**- Bueno es posible que el Reino Lunar existiera en esa época así que… creo que la podrías llamar diosa aunque no creo que le agrade mucho. El término correcto sería Princesa. Ella es una Princesa y no apuntes de esa forma a la Luna su madre la Reina Serenity se puede molestar-**

Bajó el brazo inmediatamente.

**- ¡Oh Dios!… o mejor sería decir ¡Oh Diosa!… ¿Debería de comenzar a tratarla con mayor respeto?-**

Mina pensó en esa posibilidad pero negó.

**- ¿Ves tú que la tratemos diferente por lo que es? Al contrario lo que Serena siempre ha deseado es que la traten como una igual-**

Thomas fue esta vez el que negó

**- Quizás ustedes no se dan cuenta pero sí que la tratan distinto. Tú y las demás… nunca le dejan sola, son como un escudo humano siempre a su alrededor y Seiya adora el suelo por el que ella camina. Siempre creí que era algo peculiar pero ahora lo entiendo mucho mejor-**

**- La cuidamos porque es nuestra misión pero además es nuestra amiga la más grande de todas, basta solo un momento con ella para darse cuenta lo estupenda persona que es ¿Dime no te sentías extraño en su presencia aún antes de saber de ella?, ese es el efecto que tiene Serena sobre los demás, Princesa o no te cautiva-**

Las estrellas titilaban en el cielo y en cierta forma daban vida a esa gélida noche

**- ¿Y supongo que Seiya no es su Endymion verdad?-**

Mina se sobresaltó

**- ¿Como sabes tú eso?-**

Por primera vez en todo el día Thomas mostró su particular sonrisa

**- Por el mito griego. Ya sabes Selene y Endymion condenados a vivir su amor solo de noche. Pero según lo que ellos mismos contaron Serena tenía a otra persona en el pasado así que si mis cálculos son correctos ese otro hombre era su Endymion-**

Si bien Thomas contaba esto con total displicencia Mina no pudo dejar de sorprenderse por su comentario, él ni siquiera sabía que lo que estaba hablando era tan cierto como el suelo que pisaban

**- ¿Quieres que te cuente algo más tremendo aún?- **

**- A estas alturas puedes decirme cualquier cosa-**

Ella asintió

**- El ex novio de Serena se llamaba Darien, también conocido en nuestro mundo como Endymion Soberano del planeta Tierra-**

El oxígeno salió disparado de los pulmones de Thomas

**- ¡Eso ha sido muy tremendo!-** Mina sonrió**- definitivamente es como ser parte de un mito del mundo antiguo, o mejor dicho ser parte del desplome de la mitología. Selene la diosa deja a su amor Endymion por otro hombre. Me dijeron que su historia de amor era intrincada pero solo hasta ahora entiendo cuan de difícil debe de haber sido todo para ellos. Me imagino que fue como derribar todo lo establecido-**

**- No podrías haberlo dicho mejor-**

Mina no sabía a ciencia cierta por cuanto tiempo se estaba extendiendo la conversación pero sí sabía que su corazón estaba mucho más calmado que antes. Hablar con Thomas era lo que necesitaba, aunque no quisiera creerlo.

**- ¿Y que papel juega Seiya en todo esto?- **preguntó queriendo saber más

La alusión a Seiya le hizo pensar también en Taiki y por supuesto en Yaten

**- Seiya y sus hermanos eran unas bellas estrellas fugaces que llegaron a este mundo en una misión. Pero para Seiya la misión pasó a segundo plano en cuanto conoció a Serena. Si me hubieran preguntado en aquella época si creía en los amores a primera vista habría dicho que no y seguiría creyendo eso si no hubiera visto como Seiya se enamoró perdidamente de Serena. Pero él en el mundo de la Princesa era una grieta que se debía de sellar cuanto antes y créeme que lo intentaron, incluso nosotras participamos en ello. De lo que nadie se percató fue de lo profunda que era esa falla, hasta que finalmente el cielo se cayó a pedazos y la tierra se despedazó casi literalmente. Serena confesó su amor hacia Seiya, lo siguió hasta donde ellos habían partido y bueno el resto de la historia ya la sabes-**

Ambos guardaron un solemne silencio teniendo la certeza de que la plática amena se había terminado. Estaban en una situación complicada que no los dejaba en ningún lado. Thomas deseaba de forma desesperada obtener el perdón de Mina. Pero también necesitaba respuestas, respuestas acerca de la reacción de Mina para con Yaten. Necesitaba saber si hubiera actuado de la misma forma si el herido hubiera sido Taiki, Seiya o él. Le parecía una desfachatez preguntar eso pero no tenía otra opción. La duda y la tristeza su roían interior.

**- Son muy importantes, ellos para ustedes-**

Mina asintió

**- Tuve entre mis brazos a Yaten sin vida… creo que pocas veces me he sentido tan impotente y tan desdichada a la vez. No puedo mentirte, no es la primera vez que vivo algo así pero no se si antes me había afectado tanto-**

Eso era una buena respuesta, que aclaraba bastantes puntos. Sintió caer de a poco sus ilusiones.

**- Ustedes son…-**

**- Peleamos juntos, sufrimos, sangramos y morimos por la misma causa. Cuando se vive todo eso los lazos que se forman son irrompibles-**

Se atrevió a tomar su mano y depositar sobre ella un tierno beso. Estaba avergonzando por como había tratado a Yaten en la tarde y avergonzado por querer estar con Mina así de esa forma a pesar de todo lo que les rodeaba.

**- Lamento mucho haber golpeado a Yaten se lo mucho que significa él para ti, pero nunca imaginé que fuera… le quieres mucho…-**

Mina giró la cabeza rápidamente y vio en sus ojos la duda, la misma duda que había visto en ellos cuando se acercó a hablarle aquel día en el colegio antes de que supiera toda la verdad. Thomas la quería pero no confiaba en ella. Eso terminó por desarmarla.

**- No se trata solo de eso Thomas, me habría enojado de la misma forma si hubiera sido con Seiya o Taiki. Se trata de la confianza, de que no recurrieras primeramente a mí para solucionar las cosas, que eligieras no hablarme ni verme más. Si tan solo te hubieras acercado habrías entendido el porque las cosas siguieron ese curso-**

¿Podía confiar realmente en ella? ¿Le estaba siendo sincera? Y más importante aún ¿Estaba siendo sincera consigo misma?

**- ¿Podrás perdonarme?-**

Mina retiró sutilmente su mano de la de Thomas. Ella se distanciaría, lo había sabido durante toda la tarde, se había preparado para ello y aún así no estaba listo. No estaba listo para dejarla ir y sin embargo, era lo que ella quería. Y Thomas siempre haría lo que Mina deseara.

**- Necesito tiempo… no puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea en la vida de Yaten, en que abra los ojos y esté todo bien. En mi cabeza por el momento no hay espacio para nada más. Ni para nadie más-**

En el silencio de la noche Mina se puso de pie. El tiempo para su vida personal había terminado y ahora solo cabía preocuparse por Yaten, después de lo que él había hecho por ella era lo menos que se merecía. Se dio la vuelta para confrontar al chico. Se le veía derrotado pero aunque quisiera acompañarlo no lo haría.

**- Ahora será mejor que me vaya. Ten mucho cuidado por favor. El enemigo te conoce ya no estás seguro como antes. Si tienes algún problema recurre a alguno de nosotros. Gracias por la charla y supongo que nos veremos por ahí-**

Antes de recibir una respuesta de su parte se encaminó hacia el hospital. El escuchar salir algo de su boca hacía la situación mucho peor. Tenía la sensación que entre ellos se había instalado un gran muro, cada excusa de Thomas y cada palabra de Mina agregaban un ladrillo más. Si seguían así la brecha sería tan enorme que nada podría cerrarla.

* * *

Cuando Lita llegó a casa de Rei esta ya estaba en pie. Sabía que algo había sucedido su corazón estaba inquieto y podía leer perfectamente las señales a su alrededor así ver el rostro cansado y sombrío de Lita solo vino a confirmar sus miedos.

**- ¿Cuán malo es?-** preguntó antes de que su amiga siquiera le saludara

Lita entró a la sala y se sentó, Rei le imitó

**- Rei…-**

**- ¿Serena está bien?-**

El corazón le martilló en el pecho

**- Si… ella está recuperándose muy bien-**

**- Entonces- **dijo Rei un poco más pálida**- ¿quien fue?-**

Su amiga le observó detenidamente midiendo su estabilidad

**- Es Yaten-**

Rei cerró los ojos y respiró un par de veces antes de abrirlos nuevamente. _Por supuesto- _pensó. Tenía que ser él, no podía ser de otra forma. Su inconciente había sido tan preciso como siempre. Tenía una infinidad de preguntas que hacer pero eligió la más importante

**- ¿Esta vivo?-**

El tiempo que Lita se demoró en contestar fue más que eterno. Fue tortuoso y desesperante.

**- Si, él está en el hospital-**

Asintió como si cada uno sus músculos hubieran sido paralizados

**- Escucha Rei. Él estuvo muerto…-**

Eso hizo disparar nuevas alarmas

**- ¿Está vivo o muerto? Por favor Lita se más clara puedo soportarlo-**

Podía hacerlo. Podía soportarlo lo único que necesitaba saber era la verdad

**- Fue después del concierto. Serena sintió la presencia del enemigo y Yaten salio corriendo antes que nosotros. Mina y Thomas se encontraban afuera platicando y Cianna se les apareció. Comenzaron a discutir y Mina se distrajo justo en el momento en el que Cianna lanzó un poder y Yaten se arrojó frente a él-**

Rei cerró nuevamente sus ojos. Por supuesto que Yaten haría eso, por Mina él lo haría.

**- Cuando todo terminó lo vimos caer, estaba muerto Rei o al menos eso es lo que la gran mayoría de nosotros pensábamos. Pero Serena tomó su mano sin ningún tipo de esperanza, solo por aliviar el dolor de Seiya y justo en esos momentos las ambulancias aparecieron, detectaron pulso, subieron a Yaten a una y cuando llegamos al hospital nos dijeron que Yaten aún estaba vivo, muy malherido pero vivo. Nadie lo podía creer, estábamos preparados para recibir su cuerpo pero simplemente… está aquí-**

Las lágrimas escocieron en sus ojos, tendría que haber estado allí

**- ¿Como está Serena, como está Mina, Amy?-**

**- Amy está bien. Serena quedó totalmente agotada y la ingresaron a una habitación. Cuando salí de allí estaba en pie junto con Seiya. Y Mina está… destrozada Rei, se siente culpable por lo que sucedió, entró en shock-**

Rei se puso de pie y se paseó de un lugar a otro.

**- Mina no tiene la culpa, el enemigo apareció sin aviso podría haber sido cualquiera-**

**- Ese es el problema Rei, no estábamos preparados y debíamos de haberlo estado-**

El ceño de Rei se hacía cada vez más pronunciado

**- Tendría que haber estado ahí, como pude ser tan estúpida y no pensar…-**

**- Por favor no tú también-** le dijo Lita de forma brusca**- se podría llenar un estadio con todas las personas que se sienten responsables. Esa no es la solución, la solución está en prevenir, que esto no vuelva a suceder y procurar ayudar a los chicos en lo que más podamos-**

Lita tenía razón

**- ¿Como están Seiya y Taiki?-**

La castaña miró a su amiga quien estaba de pie frente a ella

**- Taiki está bien, ya sabes lo medido que es él, Además Amy no se ha despegado de su lado. Seiya está… creo que muy afectado. Serena ha hecho todo lo posible por apoyarlo y en cierta forma creo que lo ha logrado-**

**- ¿Crees?-** repitió Rei analizando la expresión de su amiga- **hay algo que no te agrada-**

Asintió.

**- En el campo de batalla por unos momentos Seiya enloqueció y no me refiero a entrar en pánico o histeria por su hermano, me refiero a volverse loco de ira como un animal embravecido. Me lanzó al suelo Rei y sabes muy bien que eso es bastante difícil-**

**- Y piensas que eso no es normal- **lo soltó más como una afirmación

Se sentó junto a su amiga.

**- Es normal enfadarse cuando ves algo así lo entiendo, pero… me asusté Rei, por un momento pensé que Seiya haría algo muy malo-**

Rei juntó sus manos y las sostuvo sobre sus rodillas

**- Tenemos que comentárselo a Serena cuando las cosas estén un poco más tranquilas-**

En silencio las dos escucharon como los pájaros cantaban sobre los árboles del patio como sabiendo que el alba se acercaba.

**- Estuve todo el camino a tu casa pensando en la forma de contarte todo esto y sin embargo no has hecho nada de lo que esperaba-**

Rei entrelazó sus manos y pegó la vista en ellas. Su corazón latía a un ritmo constante y su cabeza estaba despejada. Era como si Yaten la hubiera preparado para este momento y sentía que tenía el deber de mantenerse firme y cuerda por él y por sus amigos. Por algo su sueño con Yaten, al fin entendía el motivo.

**- Soñé con él-** soltó Rei abruptamente- **me dijo que algo sucedería-**

Lita asintió pues sabía el don con el que su amiga contaba desde siempre.

**- ¿Estás diciendo que Yaten se vino a despedir de ti en sueños?-**

Rei negó.

**- No era Yaten sino que mi propia mente tratando de enviarme un mensaje, sabía que algo sucedería pero no cuando y menos a quien**-

Bajó la cabeza aún con el recuerdo fresco de sus manos entrelazadas en el sueño

**- Lamento tanto todo esto Rei, de veras-**

Dobló sus piernas y las rodeó con sus brazos. Era la primera vez en meses que se atrevía a hablar de Yaten, cada vez que pensaba en ello tenía temor de no poder controlar la manera en que le afectaba, pero necesitaba hablar con alguien.

**- Él vino a mí hace un par de semanas, las cosas no estaban funcionando desde un tiempo y yo sabía el porqué incluso antes que Yaten, así que lo dejé ir, que descubriera por sí mismo lo que realmente quería. Y creo que lo descubrió. No he vuelto a hablar con él desde entonces-**

Sintió la tristeza en la voz de su amiga y se permitió posar uno de sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros

**- Él lo habría hecho por cualquiera de nosotros, yo lo habría hecho por ustedes y se que tú también-**

Pero Rei ya estaba en otro sitio. Claro que Yaten se hubiera sacrificado por cualquiera de ellos pero nada le hubiera ocasionado mayor satisfacción que salvar a Mina.

**- Cuando me dijiste quien estaba lastimado no me sorprendí ni me asusté. Creo que asumí que aquel día en el que Yaten y yo platicamos era una despedida, realmente se sintió como un adiós. Me siento calmada porque pude decirle adiós ¿Está bien sentirme así?-**

Los ojos de Lita se humedecieron y de él brotaron un par de lágrimas. Rei le quería… le quería más de lo que ella misma podía imaginar. Había soñado con él porque quería estar con él aún cuando sabía de antemano que muy probablemente sentir todo eso no la llevaría a ningún sitio. Acarició su cabello viendo ante ella una nueva Rei. Las situaciones límites sacaban a relucir todo aquello que mantenemos oculto. Quiso que Yaten estuviera despierto para que fuera partícipe de todo lo que su amiga tenía para él. Quizás ese era el tipo de afecto que Yaten necesitaba para sanar su cuerpo y también su alma.

**- ¿Sabes lo que creo? Que volveremos a estar todos juntos, que Yaten solo está dormido y que cuando despierte tú estarás allí y le dirás "hola" y él te sonreirá de esa forma tan especial, que solo hace con esas personas a las cuales estima de verdad y te darás cuenta que esa no fue una despedida, sino que un "hasta luego" y que todo el alivio que sientes ahora no es más que la forma que tiene tu corazón de decirte que aún podrás decirle aquello que no pudiste hacer aquel día-**

Rei apoyó su cabeza sobre sus rodillas y pensó en la sonrisa de Yaten. La vio tan vívida en su mente que le parecía demasiado cruel pensar que la vida no les permitiría verla una vez más.

* * *

En Kimokku la Princesa de las Flores se revolvía inquieta en su cama. Las heridas que Alphonse le había causado meses atrás ya habían sanado casi en su totalidad y solo le había quedado una pequeña cicatriz sobre su frente, como un recordatorio de lo que ese hombre era capaz de hacer con tal de lograr sus caprichos.

Si las cosas seguían estando en relativa calma era porque aún no averiguaba que los anillos de la Princesa Sephia estaban en poder de Seiya y no perdidos como le había dicho el día del ataque. Pero era solo cuestión de tiempo para que lo descubriera y en ese momento la tierra correría más peligro que nunca.

Se sentó de golpe en la cama abriendo los ojos alarmada, su corazón se encogió en su pecho al mismo tiempo que un sudor frío cubría su cuerpo. Algo no estaba bien y supo en ese momento que se trataba de sus antiguas guerreras. El lazo que las unía era demasiado fuerte que ni la distancia podía atenuarlo. Se puso de pie y caminó de un lado a otro. No podía determinar de quien se trataba pero estaba segura que era grave.

Se vistió tan rápido como pudo y abrió las pesadas puertas de sus aposentos. Los guardias al verla se sorprendieron e hicieron una apurada reverencia.

**- ¿Princesa que le sucede?-** le dijo su doncella quien al verla tan alterada la siguió de cerca

Pero la Princesa Kakkyu no podía responder. En su cabeza estaba trazando su nuevo plan de acción. Había estado meses sin involucrarse en el tema por temor a llamar la atención de Alphonse y poner en riesgo la integridad de su pueblo, pero esto era diferente. No podía simplemente hacer caso omiso de lo que todo su ser le estaba gritando, las personas que habían sacrificado todo por buscarla y protegerla del mal estaban bajo amenaza. Se dio la vuelta para hablarle a su doncella

**- Reúne al consejo para una reunión de emergencia. Necesito dejar todo en orden esta misma noche-**

La chica asintió pero no sin antes abrir unos enormes ojos de sorpresa y temor a la vez.

**- Lo haré Princesa pero por favor ¿Podría decirme que está sucediendo?- **

Kakkyu arrugó el ceño más resuelta que nunca.

**- Tengo que dar algunas instrucciones antes de partir. Esta misma noche viajaremos hacia el planeta tierra-**

* * *

Darien estaba terminando un artículo para la revista mensual del hospital. Luego de semanas en las que pensó que realmente no podría volver a levantarse de su cama tenía las fuerzas suficientes para retomar de a poco su vida. Si bien aún las fuerzas le faltaban constantemente había encontrado la forma de llevar un estilo de vida que implicara el menor gasto de energía posible, pero lo único que deseaba era volver a la normalidad.

Habían transcurrido semanas sin tener noticias de las Outers y la paciencia ya se le estaba agotando. No podía creer lo obstinada que podían llegar a ser esas guerreras aunque estaba casi seguro de que con la última plática había logrado sacudir de forma considerable su mundo.

Ellas luchaban por defender un sueño que ya no existía ni para Serena ni para él.

El cuadro de la familia feliz había sido borrado y sobre él nuevas líneas se trazaban, sin embargo eso poco le importaba.

Si Serena quería gobernar o no, si quería abdicar el trono o incluso si quería cederle su trono al primero hombre que se le cruzara por delante eran cosas de las cuales había aprendido a no pensar más.

Lo único que necesitaba era alejarse de todo lo relacionado con el Reino de la Luna y su Princesa que tanto mal había traído a su vida. Por eso mismo es que era indispensable que las Outers terminaran con ese jueguito de la lealtad hacia él, no solo porque los poderes de las guerreras se alimentaban de su fuerza vital, sino que también por una razón muy simple: él ya no creía en la lealtad.

Cuando eres traicionado por la persona a la que considerabas la más honesta y buena del universo todo lo que creías acerca de la confianza se viene abajo.

Serena no solo había destruido su vida y su futuro sino que además había alojado en él una incapacidad para creer en los demás. Porque si la persona que menos pensabas te miente y te traiciona ¿Que queda para los demás?

Todos estos meses le habían dejado un par de lecciones y una de ellas era que la lealtad, así como el amor, la confianza y el respeto son muy difíciles de ganar pero demasiado fáciles de perder y cuando todo se acaba lo único que queda era una estela de rabia, de dolor y no volvería a arriesgarse de esa forma nunca más.

El timbre cortó ese hilo de pensamientos y se levantó del sofá para abrir la puerta. Tras ella lo que encontró le hizo sorprenderse y asustarse

**- ¿Hotaru que haces aquí? ¿Estás bien?-**

*******SyS*******

**Hola mis queridisims lectores! les pido disculpas por este nuevo retraso, espero qe eso no les qite las ganas de seguir atentas a mi historia! pero ya volvi i con nuevas energias! jiji. Antes de hablar del nuevo capitulo les agradezco a las muchas personas que leen mi historia y especialmente a los que comparten sus opiniones e inqietudes conmigo, todas son escuchadas y tomadas en cuenta! asi que gracias :) . Ahora en lo que respecta al nuevo capitulo debo reconocer que me costó mucho tomar la desición de que hacer, pero me di cuenta que terminar con la vida de un personaje que se ha tornado tan importante y especial como Yaten era demasiado drástico, además muchas cosas pendientes existen en torno a él así que finalmente me decidí, así que ovbiamente nuestra heroína favorita tenía que interceder ¿que consecuencias traerás eso? Se avecinan muchos cambios, tanto en la historia como en los personajes mismos, cambios que ya comenzaron y que serán de 180° jiji hay les dejo la duda. Les envio millones de besos esperando como siempre que sea de su agrado i leyendo siempre sus palabras byeeee**

**China lop32: ola amiga! no se si ya habías escrito para mi pero bienvenida :) no llores por Yaten si? no murioo no podía sacarlo de la historia así como así, solo esperemos que se recupere verdad?. Te leeré en el proximo capitulo! un abrazo**

**Miriamelle: ola amiga! sii actualicé al fin, espero sea de tu agradoo este nuevo capitulo! y tambien espero con ansias leerte en el proximoo un beso amiga! :)**

**Sara: ola linda! siempre es una alegria tan grande para mi saber como mis palabras llegan a la gente. Y por tus palabras desprendo que te habías hecho a la idea de la partida de Yaten pero no fue así! para alegria de la gran mayoria! :) espero eso no te decepcione. Espero leerte en el proximo un besoo enorme!**

**Karlakou: amiga qe alegria leeerte! pues como podrás ver Yaten está vivo, y solo a medida del desarrollo de la historia podremos ver si logra ser el de antes o no! espero ver un nuevo review tuyo si? besosss para ti tambien y no tardaré tanto en actualiar a la proxima**

**Polvo de estrellas: olaaa amiga, tu mensajito me llegó muy profundo. Te doy las gracias por escoger mi historia como una a las cuales le dedicas parte de tu tiempo y si en algo te divierte y distrae me hace sentir mucho más que satisfecha. Ojalá que este capitulo sea de tu agrado y cualquier cosa que desees decirme al respecto lo esperaré atenta :) besoss enormess i nos leemos**

**Aly Kou: ola amiga! grazias por esperar a pesar de mi retraso, Sere y Seiya derraman no solo amor sino que apoyo y contensión y me encanta plasmar eso en mi historia, en cuanto a tu inquietud por los demás personajes pues ya esta hecho! espero sea de tu agrado y en lo que respecta a Yaten pues no, no murió no pude simplemente eliminarlo después de la gran evolución que había alcanzado verdad? espero leerte en el siguiente capitulo abrazosss :)**

**Vannity Kou: amigaa! olaaa :) Yaten no murió ehhhhhh! perdón por asustarte no fue mi intención y tienes toda la razón creo que mi historia se basa en el perdón y las segundas oportunidades así que Yaten no merecía algo así por su comportamiento sino que al contrario tiene que tener la opción de redimirse ¿no? y con respecta a Sere y Seiya tienes toda la razón por mi qe me diera diabetes con tal de tener a alguien así! espero leerte en el siguiente ehh! necesito la opinión de mis lectoras extrellas! besoss linda**

**Meryl88: amigaa! que alegría leerte a pesar de mis retrasos en la historia! grazias por tener siempre una palabrita para mi :) son muy muy valoradas! ahora en lo que se refiere a la historia !nO! no acabé con Yaten no pude hacerlo amiga, me di cuenta que es un personaje que tiene tanto que entregarr que no merecía algo así, además asi extraoficialmente xD algo importante pasará y tiene mucho que ver con él y sí! esas palabras de amor entre Sere y Seiya hacen referencia a esa parte del libro! te envio un besote! y ovbio qe deseo leerte en el siguiente capitulooo byeee**

**KarenLupita: que lindo leerte nuevamente amiga! para tu tranqilisad Yaten está bien. Te envio abrazoss y nos veremos en el siguienteee :)**

**Angel Kou: olaaa! el misterio se ha dilucidado! Yaten no ha muerto, aunque creo que te seguiré dejando en ascuas pues su estado es incierto! no me odies por eso si? es necesario para la continuación de la historia. Te envio un abrazo y nos leemos en el siguiente**

**Minafan: amigaa olaa! qe alegria leerte!. Perdón por el dolor que te causé :/ se qe Yaten y Mina son tu pareja favorita pero él no ha muertoo, no me gusta dejar las cosas inconclusas y evidentemente entre Mina y él hay cosas que faltan por decirse así que creo que él lo verá como una segunda oportunidad para ello. Espero leerte en el siguiente, abrazos variosssss! byeee**

**Serenity88: ola amigaaa no qiero qe estes depree! espero que al leer este capitulo vuelvan tus ganas de seguir con mi historiaa si? y tienes toda la razón ahora qe Mina pudo comprobar cuan grande es el amor de Yaten estará frente a una enorme desición que dejará a alguien con el corazón roto. Te envio un besoo i ovbio esperando leerte otra vez! chauu**

**Princess Rei of Mars: ola linda! tienes razon se te extrañaba por aqi! qe bien tenerte de vuelta y si, mi historia gira en cada capitulo y ahora que tengo tiempitoo leeré la tuya también ! y en cuanto a tu preguntaa no no muere! no podía tener un final así, me costó llegar a esa conclusión pero finalmente la obtuve. T envió un besote enorme! y nos leemos si? =***

**Serena Princesita Hale: Hola amiga siempre un gusto leer tus comentarios. Ahora que leía tu review ni cuenta me había percatado de que tienes razón se parece un poco a ese capítulo, al menos me hace sentir de la misma forma que aquella vez en el lo ví. Espero leerte en el siguiente capitulo. Un beso**

**Nattyxan: ola amigaa bienvenida a mi historia, agradecida de tener una nueva lectora :) ¿y sabes? me gustó mucho tu opinión porque creo que para las personas que son fanáticas de la pareja Yaten-Mina debe de ser dificil leer que hay una tercera persona que pone en peligro esa ilusión. Leyendo tu review me partí de la risa, tu y tus personalidades son chistosísimas y espero de verdad! qe tu compu aún sobreviva al hecho de que yo haya decidido juntar a Yaten con Rei xD y tu desición de no seguir leyendo creo que es lo más lógico! de todas formas todo parecía ya terminado ¿no? pero aún así continuaste y lo peor es qe te dejé en un estado de depresión máxima! lo siento amiga! peroo espero de verdad que puedas leer este capitulo y tu corazón recupere las ganas de seguir con mi historia! . Grazias por tus palabras, por dedicas horas de tu tiempo en leerla y además darte el tiempo de escribir lo que piensas! y por supuesto uqe no la dejaré inconclusa, lo menos que puedo hacer por las personas que la leen y se preocupan de seguirla es darles un final!, te leo en el siguiente amiga! alentandote a dar tu opinión un besoteee ! =***

**Bansheeyris: amigaa! lindo leerte y como podrás averiguar Yaten está con vida, espero que a pesar de las preocupaciones de la vida tengas tiempito para actualizar tu historia y continuar leyendo la mia! te envio un abrazo y animos :)**

**wendy Kou: ola amiga! creo qe es la priemra vez qe leo un review tuyo i feliz por ello! grazias por tuss mensajes varios más de uno me sacó un par de risas! y un honor que dediques tiempo de tu vida en ponerte al día en mi historia! espero leerte en el siguiente si? te envio un besooo i orgullosa de que ames mi historia! xD byeeeeeeeee**

**angiejanet: ola amigaa grazias por tu palabras de aliento! un honor que pienses eso de mi historia y feliz de leerte en el siguiente capitulo! besos i abrazos**

**m carmen: ola amigaa! grazias por hacerte un tiempito en leer mi historia, espero leerte en el siguiente capitulo besoss**

**hola: amigaa no se tu nombre peroo grazias por leer mi historia y a pesar de tener obligaciones te haces tiempito para ello, grazias! =) te envio un besito i fuerzas!**

**Maria de Kou: ola amigaa bienvenida a mi historia! i tienes razón a los ojos de millones Seiya es el hombre perfecto no hay nadie como él y para tu tranqilidad Yaten no ha muerto ehhh! así que aún tiene la oportunidad de conseguir sus sueños besos amiga y te leooo en el proximo**

**Luna10: amigaa olaa! y grazias por leer mi historia tantas veces! eres lindaa! Sere y Seiya sin perfectos aunque no por eso están exentos de problemas y con respecto a Yaten- Mina- Thomas aún queda mucho que leer respecto a ellos. te envio un besito i ovbio espero leerte como siempre! byeee**


	32. ¿A qué le temes tú?

**Capítulo 32. ¿A qué le temes tú?**

"_**De todas las maravillas que he oído, la que mayor asombro me causa es que los hombres tengan miedo". (William Shakespeare).**_

Fue lo único que Darien atinó a preguntar. La niña le miró por largos minutos evaluando su reacción. Titubeó un poco ya no sintiéndose tan segura de si misma.

**-****¿Puedo ****pasar?-** preguntó

Darien se hizo a un lado y ella entró. Se fijó en que el chico tenía su computadora sobre una mesa

**- ¿Estás ocupado?-**

Los ojos de Hotaru brillaron de una forma que el corazón de Darien por un momento se enterneció. Esa pequeña era tan parecida a Rini que dolía. Le sonrió y negó con la cabeza

**- No te preocupes siéntate y dime que sucede-**

Se sentó pero no dijo nada más haciendo que Darien se comenzara a preocupar más y más.

**-****Hotaru-** le dijo- **¿Pasó ****algo ****malo ****alguien ****te ****trató ****mal? ****¿Te ****hicieron ****daño?-**

Sus palabras eran moderadas pero su mirada severa

**- ¡No nadie me ha hecho daño!, es solo que… discutí con Haruka. Yo he decidido no seguir con sus planes y…-**

El rostro de Darien se contrajo

**- ¿Acaso te corrió de la casa?-**

**-****¡No!-** respondió al instante**-****yo ****me ****salí ****después ****de ****que ****terminé ****de ****hablar ****con ****ellas ****y ****no ****tenía ****otro ****lugar ****al ****cual ****recurrir-**

Se dio cuenta que la chica no portaba nada más que una mochila, seguramente había salido rápidamente del lugar sin tener tiempo para traer sus otras cosas. Lo más correcto sería llamar a Setsuna, después de todo era ella la encargada de la pequeña pero tampoco quería dar a entender que le molestaba su presencia, solo estaba preocupado.

**- Hotaru sabes que te ayudaré en lo que necesites pero primero requiero saber que es lo que quieres hacer. Una vez que lo sepa podré ayudarte-**

Asintió nerviosa

**- ¿Podría…podría quedarme contigo un tiempo?, solo será temporal, no quiero volver aún a casa. Te prometo que no te molestaré-**

Pocas cosas lograban sorprender a Darien y esto literalmente le había dejado con la boca abierta. No podía aceptar sin analizar todos lo que eso significaba. Hotaru era una niña que aún dependía de adultos, de este caso de Setsuna, no podía llevar a una niña a vivir a su casa sin el consentimiento de quien estaba a su cargo. Además él tenía una vida. Llevaba tanto tiempo viviendo solo que no estaba acostumbrado a que una segunda persona deambulara por su casa ¿Cómo podía hacerse cargo de una niña si apenas podía con su vida?

Pero al ver los vacilantes ojos de Hotaru ninguna de las otras razones importó mucho. Era una niña inocente a la cual la vida le había hecho madurar demasiado rápido y vivir cosas que a su edad nunca tendría que haber experimentado. Pensó en Rini, en como se preocupaba de Hotaru, de que estuviera siempre acompañada y a gusto, como muchas veces se había sacrificado para protegerle y como muchas veces había visto la misma mirada de melancolía y tristeza en los ojos de su hija. No podía dejarla así. Él sabía lo que era que te abandonaran, sabía lo que era la soledad y el verse solo en un mundo con millones de personas que muchas veces no te respondían como esperabas. Era demasiado pequeña para decepcionarse. Se puso de y Hotaru le imitó aunque prácticamente ya previa que le diría que no podía hacerlo.

**- Tú fuiste la mejor amiga de Rini, la quisiste tanto como yo y nada me haría más feliz que ayudarte-**

El semblante de Hotaru se puso sombrío

**- Pero si vas a vivir aquí conmigo haremos las cosas bien-**

Sus ojos se abrieron

**-****Ss****…****si-** tartamudeó aun nerviosa

Darien sonrió pero luego se puso de pie

**- Tú aún eres menor de edad así que no puedes marcharte de tu hogar sin la autorización de las personas que responden por ti. En este caso de Setsuna así que tendremos que ir y hablar con ella-**

Asintió

**-****Además****…****-** dijo un poco incómodo**-****yo ****siempre ****he ****vivido ****solo ****y ****no ****estoy ****acostumbrado ****a ****tener ****más ****que ****visitas. ****Por ****lo ****que ****tendré ****que ****hacer ****unos ****cambios ****para ****que ****estés ****lo ****más ****cómoda ****posible-**

Se paseaba de un lugar a otro ya planeando la forma en la que lo haría mientras era observado bajo la atenta mirada de Hotaru

**- Y por último y aunque no desees hacerlo tendrás que ir a casa por lo menos a buscar tus cosas que necesites. No lo sé, tu ropa, tus libros para la escuela-**

Hotaru se sentó casi decepcionada por eso último.

**-****¿Que ****pasa? ****¿Hay ****algo ****con ****lo ****que ****no ****estés ****conforme?-** preguntó

**-****Con ****la ****última ****parte-**susurró

Darien rió. Realmente lo hizo y la risa fue tan espontánea que incluso él se sorprendió. Y no fue una risa irónica sino que honesta y melodiosa. Se sentía tan extraño volver a reír. Se acercó y palmeó suavemente la espalda de Hotaru

**- Vamos si te causa mucho problema puedo acompañarte-**

**-****¿En ****serio ****lo ****harías?-** preguntó casi suplicando con la mirada

Tomó las llaves del auto y las hizo girar en su dedo. Hotaru sonrió feliz mientras Darien abría la puerta de la casa y le hacía un gesto para que se adelantara. Estando ya solo, suspiró y miró hacia arriba.

**- Veamos como es que resulta todo esto- **

* * *

El agotamiento por fin había vencido a Serena. Si bien tenía más que deseos de estar con Seiya en todos los momentos en los que el doctor se acercaba para reportar acerca del estado de Yaten, simplemente se había recostado con la cabeza sobre sus piernas y finalmente caído en un estado de conciencia-inconciencia. Esa etapa en la que sabes que estas a punto de ser absorbida por el sueño, pero que aún así tu mente debe de hilar unas ideas más. Ideas que la perturbaban de manera compleja.

Habían transcurrido horas desde que su amigo había sido herido y sin embargo Serena tenía la sensación de que aún daría la vuelta y vería a Yaten herido en el suelo, pálido y sin vida. Todavía podía sentir como esa sensación de vacío y de desolación recorrían su espina dorsal al constatar que el enemigo por fin había logrado hacerles daño. Que sus pesadillas se hacían realidad.

Pero lo que más tenía grabado en su mente era el momento en el que Seiya se había liberado de los brazos de Lita para correr tras la mujer que lastimó a Yaten.

Tenia plena conciencia de que Cianna se había marchado antes de que su novio decidiera tomar la justicia por sus propias pero aún así el terror que sintió fue real y fue tal que ante sus ojos cruzaron las más dantescas imágenes; un Seiya herido, un Seiya desangrándose en el pavimento, un Seiya muerto. Y ella no había estado allí para impedirlo.

Pero lo más inquietante aunque costara creerlo no era precisamente eso. La duda que poco a poco ganaba terreno en su cabeza era otra, ¿Bajo otras circunstancias lo habrían podido detener? Y más claro aún ¿Si hubiera sido ella la que hubiera recibido la herida mortal podrían haber sido capaces de detener a Seiya?

Un pequeño temblor recorrió su cuerpo y Seiya asociándolo a una reacción por frío puso uno de sus brazos alrededor de su cintura para darle calor. Ella no tenía frío en lo absoluto. Tenía miedo y no exactamente por ella.

Ya era suficientemente malo pensar en la posibilidad de morir en las manos de Alphonse y su súbdita, pero el que Seiya hiciera las veces de vengador y encontrara la muerte con ello simplemente la dejaba sin aliento.

Si le plantearan esa pregunta a ella _–__si __alguien __acabara __con __la __vida __de __Seiya-_sabía perfectamente la respuesta, iría tras la persona que lo lastimara y lo cazaría. En ese aspecto el sentimiento era mutuo pero las semejanzas llegaban solo hasta allí. Ella tenía algo que Seiya no: eso era poder; una energía que brotaba desde lo más hondo de su ser y que le servía para proteger a todos aquellos a los cuales amaba. Seiya tenía sus mismas intenciones, pero este mundo terrenal, en el presente su novio solo era un chico normal, quizás con un poco más de fuerza y bastantes experiencias en el campo de batalla, pero nada más.

Quizás era un razonamiento injusto y un tanto egoísta, pero era cierto. Eso lo dejaba en una enorme desventaja, una que al parecer no le importaba en lo más mínimo cuando la rabia y la impotencia se apoderaban de su cuerpo.

Serena no quería reconocerlo y nunca lo diría en voz alta pero en ese aspecto… Seiya se parecía un poco a Alphonse. No es que conociera al tipo de toda la vida pero aquella sola oportunidad que tuvo de tratar con él fue suficiente para saber que no era precisamente la razón lo que estaba guiando sus pasos, al contrario eran ira y rencor al más básico nivel.

Llegar a todas estas conclusiones le aterraba. Porque así como se conocía a ella misma, también sabía reconocer cada gesto, palabra, mirada y pensamiento de Seiya. Y todo en él gritaba venganza. Tan cruda y sublime como la ira de Alphonse.

Podía hablar con Seiya, podía darle una lista bastante extensa de todas las razones por las cuales no debía de ir en solitario tras Cianna y mucho menos detrás de Alphonse por lo que había ocurrido a Yaten, podía apelar al inmenso y profundo amor que sentía hacia él, podía incluso hacerle prometer que no se expondría al peligro de esa forma tan arrebatada que había visto esa tarde pero muy en el fondo la idea estaba allí, arraigada en su cerebro, carcomiendo su corazón. Y por defecto el de ella también.

Así que ¿Que podía hacer?, ¿No despegarse de él? ¿Aplicar un plan de vigilancia? ¿Convertirse en una novia sicópata y vigilarlo las 24 horas del día?, ninguna de esas alternativas era viable. Por supuesto que le quedaba la opción de platicar lo más madura y seriamente posible acerca de estas inquietudes y lisa y llanamente confiar en él.

Eso sonaba como lo más lógico y correcto. Seiya era su todo y debía de creer en él más que en nada del mundo. Pero llegados a este punto y precisamente sobre este tema en particular ¿Podía realmente hacerlo?

* * *

Cuando Seiya se percató que Serena dormía placidamente se retiró lo más suave que pudo y recostó su cabeza sobre un cojín. Se agachó un momento para constatar que el cambio no le había despertado, la cubrió con una frazada para luego capturar algunos mechones sueltos de su cabello y ponerlos en el lugar adecuado.

Podría haberse quedado horas en esa misma posición observando como su pecho subía y bajaba casi imperceptiblemente con cada respiración que daba. Podría estar allí arrodillado hasta que sus piernas perdieran toda sensibilidad por la sola satisfacción de vigilar su sueño, cuidando que nada la perturbara. Podría dejar a un lado el cansancio y el sueño con tal de estar completamente seguro de que nadie la molestaría nunca. Pero ahí estaba la falla en todo esto. La gran grieta que muy progresivamente se estaba abriendo en sus vidas.

Porque hoy había sido su hermano. Hoy Yaten había sido herido y milagrosamente traído a la vida. Hoy habían logrado penetrar en su mundo. Hoy el enemigo había sacudido su existencia al punto que pensó que iba a enloquecer.

Y mañana podría ser Serena, mañana podían alcanzarla, arrebatársela de los brazos tan rápido como un latido de su corazón. Y si eso sucedía la locura sería el peor de todos los males que se desatarían en él.

Porque lo que Seiya había experimentado esa tarde al darse cuenta de lo ocurrido a su hermano no solo había sido impotencia… sino que algo más. Había sido algo primitivo, algo instintivo que nubló su razón y tomó posesión de sus acciones. Solo habían sido unos segundos que muy fácilmente podía pasar por alto y ahorrarse toda esta agitación, pero no podía hacerlo.

Era imposible olvidar la sensación de que algo dentro de él por un instante quiso salir.

_-__La __sangre __de __ese __maldito __demente-_ pensó Seiya con amargura.

Los separaban cientos de generaciones, su sangre estaba diluida a tal punto que no estaba seguro de que hubiera algo de Alphonse en ella, pero cuando estas cosas ocurrían, cuando esas emociones se apoderaban de su cabeza recordaba muy a su pesar el rostro de Alphonse y especialmente sus ojos… esos ojos que tanto se parecían a los suyos.

Ellos nunca serían iguales, jamás estarían de acuerdo y primero se congelaría el infierno antes de estar en el mismo bando, pero ambos querían lo mismo con un deseo arrollador: a Serena.

Seiya quería a Serena junto a él, a su lado, amándose por todo el tiempo que la vida quisiera regalarles; Alphonse la quería tanto que odiaba verla con otra persona que no fuera él, la prefería muerta.

Dos sentimientos completamente distintos pero igualmente poderosos que se rozaban a tal punto de no poder convivir en el mismo espacio. Ya no más.

El ataque a Yaten había sido el detonante y Seiya estaba completamente seguro que solo era el principio. El principio de algo que si no frenaba a tiempo se saldría de control.

Serena se revolvió en su sueño y Seiya acarició su mejilla para tranquilizarla. Ella ya había hecho bastante por ahora, casi más de lo que debía.

Ahora era su turno e intentaría con todas sus fuerzas poner un alto a todo esto.

* * *

Mina estaba sentada junto a un televisor. Por lo que había visto en la pantalla eran casi las cuatro de la madrugada y aún así no podía conciliar el sueño. Ciertamente estaba cansada y tenía la impresión de tener un aspecto espantoso pero no podía cerrar sus ojos. Cada vez que lo hacía era azotada por una ráfaga de imágenes que quería enterrar en lo más profundo de su memoria. No quería volver a pasar por algo así nunca más.

Había sacrificado su vida muchas veces por este mundo y por sus seres queridos pero nunca había experimentado el dolor y el desamparo de ver partir a uno de los tuyos entre tus brazos.

Lo cierto es que Yaten estaba vivo- _y __agradecía __a__ todos __los __dioses __que __habitaran __los __cielos __por __ello-_ pero el sentimiento estaba allí. La amargura del momento no se iría con solo cerrar los párpados. La pregunta acerca de cual persona lo pasaba peor_-__la __que __moría __o __las __que __se __quedaban __para __ver __morir __a __ese __alguien-_para ella estaba resuelta.

Afirmó su cabeza en la pared.

¿Porque lo hizo?, ¿Porque se interpuso entre ella y el ataque de Cianna? La pregunta se respondió por sí sola en su cabeza- _porque __le __importas, __tú __habrías __echo __lo __mismo __por __él_- y sin embargo la respuesta no la dejaba tranquila.

Ella lo había rechazado, hace una semana y algo más él se había abierto con ella revelándole cosas que jamás pensó que haría, le lanzó un "te quiero" cargado de emoción y ella no le había correspondido.

Las palabras de Thomas vinieron a su memoria de forma abrupta -_"__¿Acaso __no __se __te __ha __ocurrido __pensar __que __cuando __alguien __se __sacrifica __es __porque __quiere __demasiado? __No __existe __una __expresión __más __grande __del __amor __que __dar __la __vida __por __el __otro__"_-

¿Acaso los sentimientos de Yaten eran de esa dimensión? Mina sintió unas enormes ganas de vomitar. No porque le produjera asco este pensamiento sino que por algo más profundo. Yaten había entregado su cuerpo, su integridad y su vida por alguien que no lo merecía. Yaten se había arriesgado aún por encima de su situación. Yaten se había sacrificado por Thomas y por ella, para que fuera feliz. Y eso la hacía la mujer más desgraciada del mundo.

Sintió como las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos. Daría parte de su alma- o su alma completa- con tal de cambiar pequeños detalles que podrían haber llevado las cosas por otro rumbo muy distinto. Desearía no haber enviado a Thomas ese mensaje para que fuera al concierto. Desearía no haber prestado atención a su celular. Desearía no haber bajado a platicar con él. Desearía haberse marchado de allí cuando podía. Desearía no haber provocado a Cianna. Desearía no haber estado discutiendo con Thomas justo en el momento en que ese ataque golpeó a Yaten de lleno.

Pero la culpa no era de Thomas, la culpa era exclusivamente de ella. Una guerrera que se distraía en el campo de batalla definitivamente tenía un problema. Uno del porte de un dinosaurio.

_-__Líder __de __las __Scouts_- pensó Mina. Esto casi le provocaba risa. Una no muy alegre. Esto no le habría sucedido a Lita, ni a Amy, tampoco a Serena ni mucho menos a Rei…

Rei nos habría protegido. Rei _le_habría protegido. Lo habría lanzado a un lado justo en el momento en que el ataque se aproximaba y lo habría repelido.

Rei la odiaría, a estas alturas Lita debía de haber contado toda la historia. Rei simplemente la aborrecería. Y en cierta forma necesitaba desesperadamente que alguien la culpara de todo esto y si alguien podía hacerlo era ella.

Rei no hubiera dejado que Yaten se sacrificara, habría muerto por él. Deseó ser ella. Y deseó cambiar de lugares con respecto a vivido en la tarde.

Nuevamente la voz de Thomas resonó en su cabeza._-__"__Para __ahorrarte __la __tristeza, __por __ahorrarle __el __dolor __a __Seiya, __a__Taiki __y __a __todos __los __demás, __con __tal __de __evitarte __este __sufrimiento__… __habría __muerto __de __buen __agrado __por __eso-_

¿Podría acaso desear que Yaten y Thomas cambiaran de lugares?, la sola formulación de la pregunta la hizo sentir sofocada, enferma y querer darse un doloroso golpe en el rostro. Jamás podría siquiera pensar en esa posibilidad.

¿Acaso anhelaba cambiar de lugar con Yaten? Sin lugar a dudas.

Cerró los ojos por un momento tratando de detener el avance de esas insistentes lágrimas, cuando escuchó a alguien tomar asiento a su lado.

Un pesado suspiro dio la bienvenida a quien Mina creía que era Seiya

**-****Deberías ****ir ****a ****casa ****o ****al ****menos ****tomar ****una ****siesta ****en ****alguno ****de ****estos ****sofás-** dijo el chico, confirmando su sospecha

Mina abrió los ojos y vio en los de Seiya lo mismo que ella sentía. Cansancio, tristeza e impotencia.

**- Tengo un pequeño problemita al cerrar los ojos. Ya sabes…-**

**- Uhm si-**

Ambos tenían el mismo inconveniente

Seiya se percató que Mina llevaba puesto la chaqueta de Thomas y solo en ese minuto cayó en cuenta que el chico había llegado con ellos al hospital, pero con todo el ajetreo no lo había visto marcharse.

**- Quería golpearlo ¿sabes?, muy fuerte-**

Mina alzó las cejas

**- ¿A quien?-**

El chico afirmó su cabeza copiando la posición de Mina mientras le indicaba con el dedo índice hacia la chaqueta.

**-****Oh ****te ****refieres ****a ****Thomas-** dijo Mina al rato-**supongo ****que ****ya ****te ****enteraste-**

**- Cuando Yaten me lo contó quise ir a buscarlo o encararlo de alguna forma. Se que Yaten dijo que hizo algo para que Thomas reaccionara así, pero de todos modos me pareció un poco indignante-**

Mina le sonrió levemente. La primera vez en horas

**- Pero no lo hiciste y eso es lo que cuenta. Creo que Sere estaría mucho más contenta si no fueras por ahí lanzando puñetazos al mundo, especialmente contra los amigos. Yo por otro lado…-**

Esta vez fue Seiya quien alzó las cejas esperando a que Mina continuara

**- Simplemente Thomas no me dejó salida. Estaba diciendo unas cosas que francamente me irritaron-**

Se escuchó el sonar de un altavoz a lo lejos

**- No deberías de haber echo eso-**

**- Créeme que no deseaba hacerlo, es solo que mi mano se movió más rápido que mi mente. Dos veces-**

Guardaron silencio por un buen rato

**- A la primera persona que Yaten acudió luego de la pelea con Thomas fue a bombom. No a sus hermanos sino que a bombom-**

Mina tragó pues hablar de Yaten le hacía sentir el pecho apretado

**- La quiere muchísimo y confía profundamente en ella-**

**-****Así****es**- dijo Seiya en forma seria**-****antes****… ****antes ****cuando ****comencé ****a ****darme ****cuenta ****de ****la ****cercanía ****que ****bombom ****tenía ****con ****Yaten ****me ****sentí ****un ****poco ****celoso. ****Celoso ****de ****que ****él ****supiera ****cosas ****de ****ella ****que ****quizás ****no ****se ****atrevía ****a ****compartir ****conmigo. ****Luego ****me ****sentí ****un ****tanto ****aliviado ****de ****que ****por ****fin ****Yaten ****pudiera ****entablar ****un ****lazo ****con ****otra ****persona ****que ****no ****fuéramos ****sus ****hermanos. ****Ahora ****me ****siento ****terriblemente ****culpable ****y ****avergonzado. ****Culpable ****de ****que ****la ****única ****persona ****con ****la ****cual ****pudiera ****estar ****así ****de ****seguro, ****con ****la ****única ****persona ****a ****la ****cual ****pudiera ****recurrir ****fuera ****a ****bombom. ****Me ****siento ****culpable ****y ****avergonzado ****por ****no ****darme ****cuenta ****de ****lo ****solo ****que ****estaba. ****O ****quizás ****por ****darme ****cuenta ****de ****ello ****y ****no ****haber ****echo ****nada ****para ****arreglarlo-**

Las lágrimas que Mina tanto había evitado derramar finalmente la vencieron. Caían lentamente por sus mejillas pero no se molestó en disimularlas ni tampoco en quitarlas. Tomó la mano de Seiya y la sostuvo mientras él la presionaba con fuerza.

**- No pienses así Seiya. Estoy completamente convencida de que Yaten sabe lo mucho que tu lo quieres, lo mucho que Taiki lo quiere. ¿Como crees que se sintió al ver como de preocupado y molesto estabas al saber quien lo había golpeado? ¿Al constatar tu reacción no crees que en cierta forma le demostraste que no estaba solo, que tú estabas con él?-**

Su barbilla tembló por un momento

**- Debería haberlo entendido, debería de haber estado con él mucho antes, no solo cuando…-**

Seiya guardó silencio pues no quería herir a Mina con sus palabras. _– __Cuando__platicó__contigo__y__las__cosas__no__resultaron__bien__para__él-_ quería decir. Afortunadamente Mina no captó. O al menos eso pensaba.

**- Entender a Yaten no es fácil. Es una persona que fácilmente puede sacarte de tus casillas en medio minuto y platicar seriamente con él es un reto, es cerrado como una almeja. Pero por eso creo que recurre siempre a Serena. Ella simplemente logra saltarse toda esa fachada de ironía, no cae en su juego solo…llega a él-**

**- Me gustaría tener esa facilidad que tiene bombom de llegar a él como dices tú-**

Mina alzó las piernas del suelo y las cruzó sobre el sofá

**- Pienso que no solo Serena ha sido un gran ejemplo para Yaten, él también ha aprendido muchas cosas de ti. Eres como su modelo a seguir-**

Eso sorprendió a Seiya

**- ¿En serio lo dices?-**

**- Claro que sí. Tú eres todo lo que Yaten no es y viceversa. Creo que él en cierta forma ha aprendido de Serena muchas cosas pero también le has ayudado bastante. Thomas me reveló que Yaten se había dejado golpear, que nunca buscó una pelea. Sabemos que el antiguo Yaten habría tumbado a Thomas en un minuto, sin embargo no lo hizo. Ahora la pregunta es porque no lo hizo. Quizás realmente no tenía ganas de pelear, quizás tuvo un poco de lástima de Thomas o quizás simplemente no quiso decepcionar a aquellos que le han ayudado a ser el hombre que es ahora. Quizás no quiso decepcionarte-**

Las palabras de Mina hicieron que su corazón latiera de forma anormal

**- El no podría decepcionarme. Este último tiempo he sido duro con él, le he gritado, le he reprendido y hasta he tenido unos impulsos de azotarlo contra las murallas pero decepcionarme… nunca. En cambio yo sí lo he decepcionado-**

Seiya sacó la mano que tenía bajo la de Mina y afirmo ambos brazos sobre sus rodillas, cargando su cuerpo hacia delante y encerrando su cabeza entre las manos.

**-****Dime ****algo ****Seiya-**dijo Mina moviendo un poco su cuerpo para tener mejor vista del chico-**cuando ****Yaten ****te ****contó ****todo ****el ****embrollo ****con ****Thomas ****¿que ****pensaste?-**

Le costó muy poco responder.

**- Pues yo… solo le creí. Me dijo que se había dejado golpear, que no había respondido y le creí-**

Mina asintió conforme

**- A mi me parece que eso no es decepcionar. A mi me parece que eso es apoyar de forma incondicional, a mi me parece que eso es confiar en tu hermano, a mi me parece que eso es más que una demostración de cariño. A mi me parece que en ese momento Yaten supo exactamente lo mucho que lo querías y que no estaba solo-**

Los ojos de Seiya se cristalizaron ante ese escenario y recordó la mirada de su hermano en el momento en el que terminaban la plática. Un instante de pleno entendimiento. En ese minuto no hubo soledad, al contrario ese fue el momento en el que había recuperado a su hermano. Seiya abrazó a Mina repentinamente y ella lo recibió. Al tiempo en el que se separaron el chico tenía una pequeña sonrisa en los labios

**- Mina Aino…cuando pienso que he visto y conocido todo de ti, vienes y me sorprendes una vez más, así es fácil entender lo que despiertas en otros-**

Mina no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco aunque no supo a ciencia cierta que significaba eso, pero al notar por el rostro un poco menos torturado de Seiya, debía de ser algo bueno. Pero a pesar del ambiente de relativa calma sobre la mirada de Mina se posó una sombra de tristeza, que Seiya notó al instante

**-****No ****se ****como ****puedes ****hablarme-**le dijo Mina con voz quebrada**-****no ****se ****como ****puedes ****soportar ****estar ****cerca ****de ****mí, ****ni siquiera ****se ****como ****puedes ****mirarme ****sin ****sentir****…****-**

El la frenó.

**- Sin sentir que ¿Confianza, cariño amistad, orgullo?-**

**-****Desprecio**- soltó ella de golpe- **desprecio ****por ****lo ****que ****le ****he ****causado ****a****Yaten**

La mirada de Mina se clavó en sus manos fuertemente afianzadas en su regazo

**- A menos que tú hayas sido la maldita que lanzó ese ataque a mi hermano, lo único que voy a sentir hacia ti es respeto y créeme, no hay nada que me digas que me haga cambiar de opinión-**

Mina pudo notar claramente el cambio en el tono de voz en Seiya, como si el nombre de Cianna o la alusión a ella fuera verdadero veneno.

**-****Lo ****que ****dijiste ****denante-** comenzó Mina**-****eso ****de ****buscar ****culpables****…****-**

Por primera vez en toda la conversación Seiya arrugó el ceño

**- Eso que dije fue una promesa. Y una muy seria-**

_Eso__sonó__tan__Yaten-_pensó la rubia. Nadie podría dudar que fueran hermanos. Tan distintos e iguales a la vez

**- Serena jamás aprobará eso y tarde o temprano ella se enterará y creo que sería mejor que lo sepa de ti-**

El rostro de Seiya denotaba el debate interno que eso le provocaba. Sabía perfectamente que tomar una decisión así implicaba necesariamente mentirle a Serena. Y para Seiya mentirle a Serena era como engañarse a sí mismo: absurdo y totalmente inútil. Tarde o temprano lo descubriría.

**- ¿Y que es lo que según tú pretendo hacer eh?-**

Mina vio en las pupilas de Seiya un fuego bastante extraño, uno que hacía cinco minutos no estaba allí.

**- Piensas ir de caza ¿no?**

* * *

A esas horas de la madrugada la pequeña capilla del hospital estaba prácticamente vacía, solo alumbrada por las velas que titilaban con cada brisa que ingresaba a la habitación. En los últimos asientos de madera se encontraban Taiki y Amy. No platicaban ni tampoco se miraban. Ambos estaban sentados allí en el más absoluto de los silencios, haciéndose compañía. Ese tipo de compañía en el que no es necesario expresar palabra alguna para dar a entender al otro de que estas a su lado, que compartes su dolor, que entiendes su pesar y que estarás ahí en el mismo sitio para cuando desee hablar de ello.

Ese era el tipo de relación existente entre Taiki y Amy, ese tipo de relación que desde hacía mucho tiempo sentían que existía pero que solo se había afianzado en el día de hoy. No por el hecho de ser formalmente una pareja- porque no lo eran- sino por el hecho de sentirse una. De ser dos personas que deambulaban por la tierra buscando su camino para darse cuenta que ya transitaban en él.

Si Taiki necesitaba una mano a la cual apretar, un hombro en el cual sostenerse o una huella a la cual seguir tenía plena seguridad de que Amy se la brindaría. Y ella sentía exactamente lo mismo. Una completa y a la vez pura comunión.

Un suspiro proveniente de Amy sacó a Taiki de su ensimismamiento. Rozó levemente su mano y notó lo fría que estaba.

**- Será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí, no había notado lo pálida que estás-**

**-****No ****más ****que ****tú-** le dijo ella en ese siempre gentil tono de voz

Taiki se desabotonó su chaqueta y la puso sobre los hombros de la chica

**- De veras no tengo frío, el calor de las velas llega directamente hacia mi cara-**

**-****Pero ****no ****a ****tus ****hombros ****o ****espalda ****así ****que ****por ****favor ****deja ****que ****cuide ****de ****ti**- respondió él- **al ****menos ****eso ****sí ****lo ****puedo ****hacer-**

Se sentía tan culpable. Al igual que cada uno de ellos. Todos por distintas razones, pero al fin y al cabo, cada uno de los que habían estado involucrados en los hechos de la tarde tenía casi la absoluta certeza de que podrían haber hecho algo para evitar el triste desenlace.

**-****¿Puedo ****hacerte ****una ****confesión?-**dijo de pronto el chico

**-****Siempre-** respondió ella

Tomó un poco de aire al mismo tiempo que Amy se preparaba para por fin escuchar lo que por horas había rondado la cabeza de Taiki.

**- Desde el día en que llegué por segunda vez a este planeta y específicamente desde que comencé a platicar más a menudo contigo he tenido algunos cuestionamientos acerca de un tema en particular-**

Ella esperó

**- Hace un tiempo hablábamos acerca de tu fe en Dios, en ese ser superior que todo lo ve y todo lo sabe. Verás yo soy una persona podríamos decir en su totalidad racional, que necesita de pruebas empíricas para creer, necesito de hechos, de antecedentes, de datos lógicos. Sin embargo cuando vi a mi hermano tirado en ese suelo, cubierto de sangre, sin vida… lo único que pude hacer fue rezar. Le recé a un Dios que no conocía, con el cual jamás había charlado en mi vida, al cual nunca he visto ni escuchado. Aún así le pedí por mi hermano, le rogué que aún no se lo llevara, que debía de decirle muchas cosas más, que me permitiera al menos despedirme de él-**

Amy asintió de forma calmada sabiendo perfectamente que en cualquier momento el podría quebrarse

**- ¿Y que piensas al respecto?- **

Se dedicó a dar un largo vistazo a la capilla, a los retratos colgados de las murallas, a las flores que adornaban el altar, para finalmente centrarse en las velas, un poco más derretidas que antes

**- Parte de mí piensa que mi hermano aún tenía pulso cuando los paramédicos llegaron al lugar, que debido al alboroto del momento no pudimos detectar que aún quedaba un rastro de vida en él. Pero la otra parte de mi no puede dejar de pensar que ese Dios de alguna forma intervino en todo esto. Que puso en ese lugar a la única persona en el mundo que podía hacer latir el corazón de Yaten otra vez; a Serena. De cualquier modo que haya sucedido siempre llego a la misma conclusión: lo que sucedió hoy fue el regalo más grande que he podido recibir alguna vez-**

Amy recostó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Taiki ligeramente sobrecogida por sus palabras. Sabía lo mucho que esto le había afectado. Le había visto con el rostro desfigurado por la angustia, abatido por la pérdida pero en ningún momento había soltado una sola palabra de desánimo, sino que al contrario se había comportado de forma estoica.

Por lo tanto este era su momento para revelar aquellos miedos que poblaron su corazón. Aquello a lo cual Amy se sentía privilegiada de acceder. Él apoyó su cabeza sobre la de Amy y cerró los ojos.

**-****Sea ****que ****haya ****intervenido ****la ****mano ****del ****hombre,****la ****de ****Dios ****o ****el ****toque ****angelical ****de ****Serena-** dijo Amy con una dulce voz**-****estoy ****segura ****de ****que ****hoy ****presenciamos ****un ****milagro, ****uno ****de ****los ****actos ****más ****increíbles ****y ****a ****la ****vez ****sublimes ****que ****jamás ****se ****hayan ****visto: ****hoy ****vimos ****como ****una ****vida ****era ****devuelta.****Y ****ya ****sea ****por ****un ****teléfono, ****una ****plegaria ****o ****nuestra ****propia ****fuerza ****canalizada ****en ****un ****solo ****fin, ****hoy ****fuimos ****escuchados ****y ****bendecidos. ****Todos ****fuimos ****bendecidos-**

Taiki se separó un poco de ella para mirar su rostro y lo vio tan claro como los ojos de su hermosa chica. La amaba. Completamente, incondicionalmente, perdidamente, irracionalmente. Y así como estaba seguro de que la amaba también lo estaba acerca de que ese amor sería para siempre. No un flechazo de adolescentes, no un encantamiento pasajero, no un amor platónico. Un amor que jamás se extinguiría sino que se agrandaría y maduraría con el paso del tiempo. La amaría hoy, mañana, en diez años más, toda la vida. Y su corazón se ensanchó, vibró y golpeteó en el pecho ante la perspectiva de este nuevo sentimiento. Él sonrió satisfecho consigo mismo por este nuevo y maravilloso descubrimiento.

La pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de Taiki fue suficiente para que Amy también mostrara una. Cualquier cosa que lo estuviera haciendo reír, no importaba de que se tratara ella lo aprobaría.

**-****¿Qué ****es?-** preguntó curiosa ella al fin

**- ¿Qué es que?-**

Ella sonrió de vuelta

**- Aquello que te hace estar así tan contento-**

**- Estoy absorto ante mi descubrimiento-**

Amy hizo el intento por arrugar el ceño pero definitivamente ese gesto no iba con ella y Taiki amó poder darse cuenta de ese detalle.

**- ¿Y eso seria…?-**

Él llevó lentamente una de sus manos hacia la mejilla de Amy. Esta no se sobresaltó sino que se quedó allí esperando una respuesta. Una que sin saber de que se trataba hacía saltar su pecho

**- Sonrío al ver lo que tengo frente a mí. Sonrío porque soy quizás el hombre más inteligente de esta ciudad y sin embargo un idiota a la vez. Sonrío porque la primera vez que pisé este planeta puse una venda sobre mis ojos para no ver más allá de lo que creía saber. Lo que no sabía era que siempre estuve ciego, nunca pude ver porque tú siempre has sido mis ojos Amy. Siempre me has guiado en donde yo no puedo ver, siempre me has dado la mano para no tropezar en la escuridad, siempre has ido un paso más adelante que yo, eres mi rastro Amy. Es por ti que volví a este planeta, era tu huella la que inconscientemente seguía, es por ti que en este día, el más triste de mi vida no me he perdido, trazaste mi camino incluso antes de darme cuenta-**

La boca de Amy estaba completamente seca, de ella no podía salir susurro, ni sollozo, ni menos palabra alguna. ¿Acaso…acaso Taiki estaba declarándole su amor?, eso no podía ser… pero de hecho estaba sucediendo y a menos que se hubiera vuelto loca o que se hubiera pegado en la cabeza en los anteriores cinco minutos esto era tan verdad como la mano de Taiki sobre su mejilla. Con su propia mano cubrió la del chico. Estaba cálida y más suave que nunca

**-****Taiki****…****-** fue lo único que logró decir

El sonrió con una ternura inusitada.

**- Es por eso Amy Mizuno que ante ti, por ti y para ti puedo decir que estoy profundamente enamorado. Enamorado de la forma que me miras, me hablas, me escuchas, me sientes. Hoy que ha sido el día en el que presenciamos el milagro más hermoso de todos, puedo confesarte que cruzar mi camino contigo fue un milagro, desde el principio de la historia, desde el día en que te vi, desde el día en que te conocí, desde el día en que te perdí, desde el día en el que te volví a encontrar, todo eso forma parte del milagro que eres tú en mi vida-**

Los ojos de Amy estaban tan abiertos como jamás pensó que podían estarlo. Pero era la única forma de registrar de mejor forma lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Porque esto estaba pasando verdad? Ella era una chica más que inteligente, que gracias al cielo no padecía de ninguna enfermedad del tipo mental así que…. ¿porque su cerebro se había estancado en el fondo de una piscina y se negaba a salir a flote?

Taiki mantenía su vista fija en el rostro de su amada. Algo no estaba bien. Parecía como si Amy estuviera en estado de shock. ¿Lo que había dicho estaba mal? El creía que no, había sido espontáneo y la sensación era de lo más increíble entonces ¿porque Amy le veía sin pestañear?

Presionó un poco su mejilla

**- ¿Amy estás bien?-**

Ella pestañeó. Solo un poco

**- Uhm…si-**

Taiki arrugó el ceño más que confundido

**- ¿Escuchaste todo lo que te estado diciendo en los últimos veinte minutos?-**

Unos segundos después Amy ladeó su cabeza viéndose bastante aturdida

**- Oh si claro que lo oí-**

Eso confundió aún más al chico. Comenzó a dudar un poco

**- ¿Y…bueno no tienes nada que decir?-**

Ella asintió

**- Creo que mi cerebro se desconectó de mi cuerpo y han formado dos entes distintos-**

Taiki no puedo evitar reír un poco

**- ¿Y eso como sería posible?-**

**-****Bueno****…****-** dijo ella con el rostro más dulce que Taiki podría imaginar**-****mi ****cerebro ****registró ****todo ****lo ****que ****has ****dicho ****pero ****se ****niega ****a ****creer ****que ****sea ****verdad, ****pero ****en ****cambio****…****-**ella puso la mano sobre su pecho**-****mi ****corazón ****cree ****absolutamente ****cada ****palabra ****de ****la ****que ****dices ****y ****más ****aún ****las ****siente ****como ****si ****fueran ****suyas, ****completamente ****suyas, ****es ****como ****si ****te ****hubieras ****introducido ****en ****mi ****corazón ****y ****hubieras ****sacado ****todo ****lo ****que ****hay ****en ****él****… ****y ****solo ****hubiera ****espacio ****para ****ti-**

Esta vez ella lo miró y le sonrió

**- Solo hay espacio para ti Taiki, siempre ha habido espacio para ti dentro de mi corazón, desde la primera mirada, el primer roce, la primera palabra, todo ha sido en torno a ti, yo girando alrededor tuyo, en el ahora, en el ayer y en lo que vendrá-**

El chico buscó dentro de su memoria por si alguna vez había escuchado algunas palabras que le hubieran provocado tanta felicidad y ternura, obviamente con resultados negativos. La única palabra que definía relativamente bien todo lo que estaba pasando era_celestial._

La abrazó con un apremio que solo puede entender aquella persona que llevara siglos sintiéndose parte de un todo y que finalmente lo había encontrado. Amy era su todo. Ella lo rodeó del cuello y rió encantada. Luego se separaron y unieron sus frentes.

**- Te amo Taiki Kou y el único milagro en todo esto es que tú puedas amarme a mí también-**

Taiki sonrió como nunca. Y si bien dentro de su ser sentía un cierto dejo de culpabilidad por estar experimentando este tipo de sentimientos considerando el estado de salud de su hermano, nuevamente tuvo la sensación de que había algo o alguien que estaba a su lado, susurrándole en su cabeza de que todo estaría bien. Incluso se parecía a la voz de Yaten, aunque solo podían ser imaginaciones suyas.

Comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia los labios de Amy para fundirse en los que sería su primer beso. Ambos se encontraron a mitad de camino y la sensación que provocó en ellos sus labios unidos solo podía compararse un viaje en montaña rusa durante media hora sin parar. Nada igual, nada mejor.

A pesar de estar besándose dentro de la capilla no se sintió incorrecto. Al parecer esta unión había sido propiciada por Dios y después de todo, los milagros sí que eran su especialidad.

* * *

Darien llegó a la puerta del apartamento de las guerreras. La verdad es que no tenía ningún ánimo de verles ni menos de discutir con ellas. Si algo había aprendido durante todo este tiempo es que enfrascarse en una plática con Haruka era como un callejón sin salida. Si no estabas de acuerdo con ella mejor era guardar silencio o someterte a una discusión que podía extenderse eternamente y a estas alturas ya no estaba dispuesto a repasar otra vez los mismos temas.

Solo había venido para acompañar a Hotaru. Se le veía tan nerviosa y desvalida que en cierta forma agradecía el estar ahí con ella por si algo malo pasaba, aunque sinceramente lo dudaba. Haruka y las demás podían ser despiadadas cuando se trataba del enemigo pero con la pequeña se comportaban como unas verdaderas madres sustitutas, al menos eso tenía que reconocerlo, por lo que podía llegar a imaginar el dolor que debe de haber sentido la rubia en el momento en el que Hotaru le planteó sus planes.

De todas ellas Haruka era la más apasionada y por lo tanto sentía al límite de las emociones. Darien rió en silencio. Había analizado en menos de cinco minutos la personalidad de la guerrera. Como sicólogo no pintaba nada de mal. Hotaru alzó la vista

**- ¿Pasa algo?-** le preguntó

Darien negó

**- Nada solo estaba pensando en algo-**

**- Debe de ser algo gracioso porque te estabas riendo-**

Sacó la mano de su bolsillo y tocó el timbre

**- Será mejor que terminemos con esto de una vez-**

Un momento después se abrió la puerta, siendo Setsuna la que estaba tras ella

**- ¡Hotaru!-** exclamó aliviada abrazándola al mismo tiempo**- estaba tan preocupada por ti-**

La niña sonrió. Se separó de ella y miró a Darien

**- Muchas gracias por cuidar de ella-**

Darien asintió

**- ¿Podemos hablar?-**

Asintió abriendo la puerta y dejándole pasar.

**- ¿Hotaru porque no vas a preparar tus cosas?-** le dijo, ella sonrió y fue a su habitación. Setsuna vio como ella se marchaba y cuando estaba segura de que ya no podría oírles habló.

**- Fui a tu casa. Tenía el presentimiento de que iría a verte pero como no encontré a nadie me preocupé-**

Darien se recostó sobre un mueble de la cocina

**- Hotaru me pidió vivir un tiempo en mi apartamento. No supe que decirle así que vine a consultarlo contigo, la verdad no sé si sea buena idea-**

Setsuna se sentó en un sofá y dejó caer su cabeza hacia adelante

**- No sabía qué era lo que planeaba pero me imaginé algo por el estilo, salió de aquí bastante decidida así que dudo mucho que pueda hacerla cambiar de parecer-**

Darien asintió y pasó la mano por su rostro

**- Sinceramente Setsuna no se si pueda hacerlo. No estoy en casa casi nunca, llego en las noches cansado y lo único que deseo es dormir. Ella necesita cuidados y no sé si pueda dárselos-**

**- No creo que debas tener temor, con la Pequeña Dama lo hiciste bastante bien-**

Guardó silencio un momento

**- Rini no vivió conmigo, quien se hacía cargo de ella era Serena y su familia. Es distinto-**

Setsuna se acercó a él

**- Cuidaste de ella más de lo que imaginas. Todos lo sabemos, Hotaru lo sabe por eso que es recurrió a ti cuando se vio en problemas-**

Miró hacia la habitación en la que se encontraba la niña. Podía hacerlo, solo tendría que acostumbrarse y actuar como lo había hecho con Rini, además ya se lo había prometido.

**- Lo haré…si tú estás de acuerdo y si estás pendiente de ella lo haré. Yo cuidaré de ella-**

Hotaru salió de la habitación con una maleta. Ambos le sonrieron

**- No pude guardar todo. Solo lo más importante-**

Setsuna acarició su cabello

**- ¿Qué te parece si tu y Darien se adelantan y yo te llevo más tarde las cosas que te faltan?-**

**- Yo puedo volver más tarde- **le propuso Darien

Negó

**- Será mejor que vayan. Yo me quedaré arreglando aquí las otras cosas-**

Lo que Setsuna quería evitar era que se encontraran con Haruka y Michiru quienes no estaban pero llegarían dentro de poco. Quería ahorrarle a Hotaru malos ratos. La niña le abrazó

**- ¿Estarás bien?-**

Sonrió y besó su frente

**- Por supuesto que sí. Tú ve tranquila y nos veremos pronto-**

Caminaron hacia la puerta. Darien antes de salir quiso asegurarse de que eso era cierto

**- ¿Realmente estarás bien?-**

Setsuna recostó la cabeza en el marco de la puerta

**- Yo no le tengo miedo a los desplantes de Haruka, la conozco demasiado, solo no deseo que Hotaru esté expuesta a eso. Así que vayan-**

Darien asintió y cerró la puerta pensando en que cosas más le depararía el destino.

* * *

Serena se levantó cuando oyó el suave sonido del agua desde una pequeña altura. Inspiró para impregnarse con el exquisito aroma que había en el aire, a bosque, a vainilla. Ese definitivamente no podía ser el olor a un hospital así que no se sorprendió al hallarse dentro de un vestido color crema. Dentro de un sueño. Y se sintió aliviada. Quería por un instante escapar de la realidad y estar un momento en este mundo etéreo en donde nada cambiaba, nada lo perturbaba, todo lucía pulcro y brillante. Quería que su vida tuviera un poquito de esa luz. Puso los pies sobre la agradable hierba y caminó para ir al encuentro de su madre. Cuando la vio no pudo evitar sonreír y correr a su encuentro. Estar dentro de sus brazos se sentía bien y reconfortarte. Como si nada pudiera tocarla

**-****Hija ****mía-** susurró la Reina en aquella voz que Serena tenia incrustada en su mente a pesar de no haber vivido con ella su actual vida. La Reina tomó su mano y la guió por el siempre bello pasillo con sus grandes columnas de mármol. Se sentaron en una banca y aún con su mano dentro de la de su madre ella le miró. Serena casi tuvo que tragarse un suspiro. Era tan hermosa, una belleza así no podía ser terrenal, no podía serlo. De hecho no lo era.

**-****Hola ****madre-** dijo al fin

**- Te he extrañado mucho me parece toda una vida desde la última vez que hablamos-**

La Reina le miró y Serena sintió su barbilla temblar

**- Yo también te he extraño madre, he necesitado tanto de ti-**

Se sentía como una tonta, como una niña pequeña que había olvidado el camino a casa y de pronto lo encontraba

**- ¿Que es lo que hace a mi hija sentir esa tristeza tan grande? Háblame-**

Se secó una lágrima antes de que cayera y se acomodó de mejor forma en el asiento

**- Mi amigo fue herido. Pensé que había muerto y realmente lo estaba, estoy segura. Pero cuando hoy desperté en el hospital él seguía con vida. Fue una de las alegrías más grandes que he podido experimentar. Creí que jamás lo vería nuevamente-**

Ella asintió

**- ¿Y como puede ser que en un momento la vida no esté y de pronto nuevamente estar?-**

Serena tenía la leve impresión de que su madre lo sabía, solo quería que ella se lo contara.

**- Yo… solo lo toqué un momento. Seiya está convencido de que yo traje de vuelta a Yaten y creo que Mina también lo cree y todos los demás… pero yo no estoy convencida de ello. Creo que los paramédicos llegaron en el momento exacto. Yo soy una guerrera no una sanadora-**

**-****¿Lo****eres?-** preguntó alzando las cejas

**- Qué cosa madre ¿Guerrera o sanadora?-**

**- No lo sé dímelo tú-**

Serena arrugó el ceño. Su críptica madre siempre dándole respuestas que se podían interpretar de mil formas. Suspiró contrariada por lo que le planteaba ella.

**-****Este ****amigo ****tuyo-** comenzó a decir ella- **¿es ****muy ****preciado ****para ****ti?-**

**- Lo es, lo quiero tanto como a mi familia-**

Ella asintió tranquilamente

**- ¿Tanto como para arriesgar tu propia integridad al intentar salvarlo?-**

_Okey_- pensó Serena eso sonaba como a una reprimenda. Definitivamente nada se le escapaba a la Reina

**- Supongo que si deseas regañarme está bien. Me lo merezco-**

La Reina sonrió ante el puchero que se asomaba en el rostro de su hija. Le acarició el cabello tan suavemente que Serena por un minuto pensó que se trataba de una pluma

**- Sé cual es tu misión, sé que velas por las personas de este universo, sé cual es el destino de aquellos que nacen bajo la protección de la Luna… pero a veces desearía que eso no conllevara el que estuvieras en peligro constantemente. Sufro cada vez que eso pasa-**

Era una de las primeras veces que oía decir a su madre algo así. Era la primera vez que su discurso era tan ambiguo con respecto a su misión en la tierra.

**- Madre…todo el mundo piensa que soy privilegiada por nacer bajo el amparo de la Luna pero a veces siento que estoy maldecida-**

Simplemente tenía que preguntarlo. El tema estaba en el aire y la pregunta en su cerebro desde que tenía memoria. La Reina guardó silencio por un momento quizás buscando la respuesta más convincente que encontrara o quizás solo buscando una.

**- Toda bendición, todo regado conlleva también una responsabilidad, una carga. Si sabes equilibrar ambos lados de la balanza se convierte en una bendición, si no lo haces te conviertes en una desdichada. Pero creo que ese no es un problema para ti. Nunca lo ha sido. Desde el momento en el que abriste esos hermosos ojos supe que sobre ti pesarían muchas cosas pero que siempre podrías hacerte cargo de ellas. Tienes la luz y la magnificencia de la Luna en ti. En tus manos tienes el poder para cambiar lo que sea, para transformar lo que sea y para crear o poner fin a lo que sea. Esa es tu bendición y esa es tu carga-**

Serena nunca antes había sido tan conciente de lo que ella era, de lo que ella significaba. Era como si pudiera imaginarse entre los dedos una balanza, una en la que el universo entero se movía hacia arriba y abajo. El semblante se le nubló considerablemente y apretó fuertemente ambas manos.

**- Cualquier cosa que te moleste solo dilo hija- **

La rubia suspiró y cerró los ojos, para cuando los abrió su madre aún la esperaba de forma paciente pero ligeramente nerviosa a la vez.

**- Hace un tiempo atrás platiqué con Darien, nuestra primera y última conversación real y sincera. Él me llamó ángel de la destrucción ¿sabes? me dijo que todo lo que había tocado en su vida se había desmoronado, que había destruido todo con lo que él soñaba… hoy cuando todo lo peor pasó y supimos que Yaten estaba con vida fui por Seiya. Si hubieras visto con los ojos que me observaba, como si fuera algo divino… ¿sabes como me llamó?-**

Ella negó con la cabeza

**- Me llamó ángel… ¿que curioso no?, los dos hombres que he amado más en mi vida utilizando la misma palabra para referirse a mí, pero con connotaciones distintas ¿Qué soy madre? ¿Soy esperanza o desolación?-**

Las lágrimas en los ojos de Serena eran evidentes y la Reina así lo vio. Con sus pálidos dedos limpió las mejillas de su hija y la confortó, la acercó un poco más a ella brindándole esa calidez las dos compartían.

**- Mi hermosa pequeña. Tan fuerte y tan frágil. Tan corriente y tan divina. Tan humilde y tan importante, todo a la vez. Las dos caras de una misma moneda ¿Que son la vida o la destrucción sino más que eso? Todos los seres humanos incluida tú tienen el poder de crear la vida y también de destruirla. Nacimiento y muerte penden tan solo de un hilo y a cada segundo se están cargando a un lado u otro. No tiene nada de extraordinario y no tiene nada que ver con tu ascendencia, está mucho más relacionado con tu parte terrenal. El libre albedrío con el que todos venimos al mundo es nuestro regalo, nuestra carga y lo usamos a diario, cada decisión que tomamos, cada paso que damos está creando o menguando algo en alguna parte. Así que no desesperes ni sientas que es tú responsabilidad que Darien crea que su vida acabó o que Seiya crea que por ti la vida de Yaten volvió a comenzar. Es lo que es, tomaste las decisiones que creías correctas, ocupaste esa libertad que tan férreamente defendiste de aquellos que querían coartarla y lo que resultó es lo que tienes ante tus ojos. La balanza se cargó a uno de los lados, así sucede todo el tiempo con todas las cosas de este mundo. Eso no cambiará, solo debemos aprender a convivir con ello, aprender a usar nuestras bendiciones para que no se conviertan en cargas-**

Las palabras de su madre habían terminado, dejando una enorme estela a su paso. Serena escuchó cada una de ellas atentamente absorbiendo su contenido; tanto el que se entendía abiertamente como el significado que podría haber bajo ellas. Todo se reducía a una sola cosa: libre albedrío. El regalo dado a los humanos para determinar sus actos. El mismo libre albedrío que había impulsado a Yaten para recibir el golpe por Mina, el mismo libre albedrío que Serena había usado para sostener su mano aún a costa de su propia vida, el mismo libre albedrío que la había motivado para dejar a Darien a pesar de todas las reglas que los rodeaban y optar por Seiya. Solo con un pequeño detalle: su libre albedrío venía con un valor agregado; un poder por el cual muchos habían peleado, herido y sacrificado cualquier cosa. Si solo supieran lo que realmente era tenerlo…

Abrazó a su madre y enterró la cabeza en su pecho. Era esto lo que necesitaba, había aparecido en el momento exacto, el sueño la había vencido en el momento exacto. Reclamó un poco cuando la Reina se separó y eso causó una risa poco común en ella. Serena amó como se escuchaba su voz.

**- A veces solo me gustaría…-**

**- Ser una chica normal-**

Levantó los hombros en un gesto de resignación

**- Son solo fantasías de una Princesa supongo-**

La Reina asintió aprobando que su hija no renegara de ese punto.

**- Siendo una chica normal ¿podrías defender a tus amigos como lo has hecho hasta ahora?-**

**-****Bueno****…****no-**dijo Serena como una niña pequeña**-****eso ****es ****un ****poco ****injusto. ****Sabes ****perfectamente ****que ****ese ****es ****mi ****punto ****débil-**

La Reina rió.

**- Por supuesto-**

**-****Por ****supuesto-** repitió Serena en un tono similar

Dio una rápida mirada a su alrededor, en ese lugar no había frío ni calor. Solo la temperatura perfecta. Todo lo que rodeaba a su madre era perfecto. La única cosa imperfecta que conocía y que estaba relacionada con su madre era ella. Su imperfecta hija mortal.

**- Creo que debes irte hija mía, hay cosas que te aguardan en la realidad- **

La chica suspiró

**- Que es real, que es la realidad de todos modos-**

Casi pudo jurar que los ojos de su madre brillaron con un poco de picardía

**- ¿Quieres que entremos en un debate filosófico acerca de lo que es y lo que no es?-**

**- ¡Oh no por favor! Ya sabes que esas cosas no se me dan jajajaja-**

La risa de su hija retumbó por todo el lugar.

**- A ti se te da absolutamente todo hija mía, solo debes esforzarte un poco más para conseguirlo-**

Serena puso cara de pesar

**- ¡No lo hagas tú también madre!, suficiente tengo con mis papás y con Amy. Tú solo deberías aconsejarme, quererme y consentirme así como lo haces-**

La Reina le sonrió y acarició su cabello calmadamente

**- Créeme que lo hago- **

A pesar de que la Reina le había dicho que debía irse, Serena aún permanecía en su asiento. No quería volver aún.

**- Tengo la impresión de que hay algo más que deseas decirme, algo te perturba-**

**- ¿Acaso lo tengo escrito en la frente o algo así? ¡Porque soy tan obvia!-**

Serenity besó su frente y bajó la vista para mirarla

**- Mi Serena adorada, el corazón más puro que haya existido antes, imposible no leer en ti-**

Eso era muy malo en estas circunstancias. Lo que menos quería era demostrar su estado ánimo. Habían cosas mucho más importantes por las cuales se debían de preocupar. Ella no era una prioridad.

**- Estoy asustada-**

Eso causó un ceño fruncido en la Reina

**- Puedo entender las razones. Hay fuerzas que se están cerniendo sobre ti que ni aún yo puedo estimar cuan poderosas son. Alphonse no se quedará tranquilo por más tiempo y creo que dentro de ti sabes que esto está solo comenzando. Pero creo que no es solo eso lo que te inquieta-**

Serena asintió

**- Es Seiya… temo por él. Él no me ha dicho nada pero así como tú puedes leer en mí con tanta facilidad, yo puedo hacerlo en él. Algo no está bien-**

**- El corazón de los hombres se mueve por fuerzas que son incomprensibles-**

Eso sí que era cierto

**- Sé que desea buscar a los responsables por lo que le sucedió a Yaten y eso me aterra, si algo le sucede… puede que esta vez mi energía llegue demasiado tarde-**

Su madre posó una de sus manos sobre las de ella que descansaban en su regazo

**- El hombre puede ser despojado de su armadura, quitada su espada o destrozado su escudo, pero dudo mucho que se pueda aniquilar al caballero en el corazón del hombre. Seiya fue un guerrero por tanto tiempo que separarse de esa parte de su naturaleza no solo es complicado sino que imposible y actuará así cada vez que algo pase. Socorrerá a la damisela en peligro y defenderá al hermano caído esté o no facultado para ello-**

_El __complejo __de __príncipe __azul-_ pensó Serena. Solo que los príncipes azules debían besar a la damisela en problemas y vivir felices para siempre. La historia real era mucho más temeraria.

**- Así que en el fondo me estás diciendo que independientemente de lo que haga o diga Seiya hará exactamente lo que no quiero que haga-**

Eso era definitivamente el consejo menos práctico que su madre le había dado alguna vez.

**- Mi dulce Serena, sigue tus instintos agudiza tu mente y escucha a tu corazón. Pocas veces se equivoca-**

Los ojos de su madre trataban de decirle algo, fue un brillo imperceptible, sutil pero que le bastó para saber lo que ella también sabía:

**- Hay algo en Seiya. No es algo peligroso, es algo… como algo primitivo que en situaciones límites solo explota. Temo que en esos momentos no sea capaz de discernir el riesgo o la gravedad de sus actos-**

Por fin pudo soltar aquello que tenía atascado en su garganta. Esos chispazos de rabia o ira que notaba en Seiya se estaban intensificando.

**- Tú crees que la sangre de Alphonse- _su__antepasado_- está gobernándolo-**

Eso hacía sonar a Seiya como un hombre malo y quiso retractarse de inmediato

**- Seiya sigue siendo el mismo chico alegre, tierno y considerado del cual me enamoré, pero cuando está de esa forma…simplemente no se si dimensiona el daño que puede sufrir, el daño que me ocasionaría el hecho de que algo le pasara-**

La Reina miró hacia el enorme universo que se extendía sobre y alrededor de ellas. Enfocó su mirada en una pequeña estrella como evocando tiempos tan antiguos y recuerdos tan remotos que solo podían estar en la memoria de unos pocos.

**- Una mujer enamorada debe saber cuando apoyar o no a su enamorado, una guerrera deber saber cuando o no actuar y una Princesa debe saber cuando o no decidir. Todo eso reunido en el corazón de mi pequeña-**

**-****¿Qué ****quieres ****decir con ****eso ****madre?-** Serena se sintió un poco ofendida**-****Creo ****que ****he ****sido ****capaz ****de ****hacer ****todo ****eso-**

Su madre fue capaz de notar una pequeña pizca de enojo en su voz y bajó la vista para encontrarse con sus ojos. Estaban serios y no había en ellos la distensión con la que hablaban solo hacía unos instantes.

**- Lo sé… pero cuando se trata de Seiya todo es diferente para ti ¿Podrás separar a la mujer de la guerrera, a la mujer de la Princesa cuando sea necesario?-**

La rubia se estaba inquietando más y más

**- Cuando se trata de Seiya yo solo soy Serena-**

**- Pero tú eres un todo. Él ama y respeta cada parte de ti ¿no?-**

¿Porque su madre planteaba esa situación como una pregunta? Eso era un hecho. Seiya la amaba totalmente

**- Estoy muy confundida madre. Primero me hablas sobre ser mujer, guerrera y Princesa y luego me dices que soy un todo. De verdad no comprendo- **

Ella le miró con algo que Serena no pudo reconocer muy bien ¿amor, comprensión, tristeza, lástima?, el rostro de su madre podía ser completamente imparcial cuando quería serlo.

**- Es imposible que no lo entiendas ahora, pero creo que lo harás en el momento exacto-**

Eso no ayudó en nada. Serena suspiró dándose cuanta que por el momento esas palabras serían un verdadero misterio el cual no sabía si querer resolver. La Reina abrazó a su hija sosegando un poco su contrariedad.

**- No temas hija mía estaré contigo cada vez que me necesites. Tan solo debes de cerrar los ojos y pensar en mí, como lo has hecho antes-**

Se puso de pie y besó su frente.

**- Pensaré en ti madre, siempre lo hago. Gracias por todo lo de hoy no podría ser más afortunada de tener una madre como tú-**

La encaminó hacia el lugar donde había aparecido por primera vez.Y en silencio susurró.

**- Ve mi Serena y construye tu camino, tropieza, cae, levántate y sigue caminando. Eso es lo que hace a una mujer, a una guerrera y a una Princesa-**

* * *

Serena despertó con los primeros rayos de sol. La visita hecha a su madre le había dejado con distintas sensaciones. Alegría, nostalgia y confusión. Pero de una cosa si estaba segura, las palabras de la Reina tarde o temprano tendrían cabida en su vida. Se desperezó, dobló la manta con la cual se había cubierto y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo de hospital tratando de encontrar a alguno de sus amigos. Al no encontrar a nadie en ese piso decidió ir por algo de comer, después de todo el sueño había abierto su apetito. Además necesitaba recuperar energías lo más pronto posible. El enemigo no podía encontrarla desprevenida. En una de las mesas de la cafetería estaban Amy, Taiki y Mina. Los saludó con la mano y se les unió.

**-****Espero ****que ****hayas ****podido ****dormir ****algo-** le dijo Taiki con una sonrisa

**- Si, de hecho debo reconocer que mi noche no estuvo del todo mal-**

Amy observó el rostro de Serena y le sonrió

**- ¿Alguna visita en particular?-**

**- Mi madre-**

Todos prestaron atención. La alusión a la Reina siempre tenía ese efecto

**- ¿Una advertencia por parte de la Reina?-**

La rubia tomó uno trozo de su emparedado y lo comió poco a poco. Prefería mantener en reserva la plática con ella.

**- Solo quería saber como estaba, digamos que no le pareció del todo bien mi paso por el hospital-**

**-****Oh-** dijo Amy**-****creo ****que ****ella ****está ****en ****su ****derecho.****Eres ****su ****hija-**

Serena de pronto se percató que Mina no había pronunciado palabra. De hecho nisiquiera de daba la cara. Una cosa bastante extraña en ella

**- ¿Mina estás bien?-**

La chica alzó la vista sorprendida y un pequeño rubor atravesó sus mejillas.

**- Si Sere es solo que estoy un poco cansada. Me duele la cabeza-**

Serena le miró por un momento más y luego asintió

**- Si… todos estamos bastante agotados. ¿Se han tenido noticias de Yaten?-**

Taiki adoptó una postura más sombría

**- Aún no despierta y continúa muy delicado de salud, no podemos visitarlo y eso me tiene muy preocupado…-**

La mirada de Serena se tornó apesadumbrada igual que la de sus amigos. Si no tenían noticias positivas de Yaten dentro de 48 horas el escenario sería más terrible del que podían pensar. Amy estiró su mano y acarició el brazo del chico. _Wow-_ pensó Serena haciendo a un lado sus temores ¿Cuanto tiempo había dormido como para perderse esto? Sonrió para sus adentros. A pesar de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo aún había espacio para cosas alegres, se les veía contentos y eso mejoró considerablemente su día.

**-****¿Alguien ****ha ****visto ****a ****Seiya?-**dijo luego de comerse toda su comida

La pareja negó y Serena se enfocó nuevamente en Mina. ¿Que rayos le sucedía a su amiga?

**- El… él fue a casa. Quería darse una ducha e ir por algunas cosas-**

**-****Oh-** respondió un tanto sorprendida de que Seiya no le avisara**-****supongo ****que ****esto ****está ****bien, ****de ****hecho ****debería ****de ****hacer ****lo ****mismo ****¿Mina ****me ****acompañarías?-**

Serena se puso de pie sin esperar a la respuesta de Mina, era la única forma de saber que le sucedía

**- Volveremos enseguida chicos, cualquier tipo de novedad nos avisan ¿si?-**

Ambos asintieron y continuaron con una plática

**-****¿Esos ****dos ****van ****por ****buen ****camino ****no ****crees**?- dijo Serena

**- Eh si. Los encontré a los dos juntos en la cafetería, ahora que lo pienso no los había visto desde la madrugada-**

Cuando ya se encontraban fuera del hospital Serena tomó el brazo de su amiga y la encaró

**- ¿Estás bien? y no me digas que es falta de sueño o algo por el estilo tú siempre has tenido sueño por las mañanas y nunca te ves así-**

**- No todas las mañanas despierto recordando que han herido a alguien por mi culpa-**

**- Mina no seas injusta contigo misma-**

**- Es solo la verdad Sere-**

Serena dejó de caminar y puso las manos a los costados.

**- ¿Sabes que Mina? cierra un poco tus ojos y respira. Te has estado lamentando durante horas, no has hecho más hablar sobre lo que hiciste mal, sobre lo que deberías haber hecho, así que basta. La que debería de haber tenido una seria plática con la Reina tendrías que haber sido tú-**

No le respondió, solo miró al suelo

**- Dime que es lo que quieres entonces, ¿Buscar que te hagan daño por Yaten, morir por Yaten crees que eso solucionaría en algo las cosas?-**

**- No…-**

Serena respiró aliviada, al menos esa respuesta era relativamente sensata.

**- Puede que Yaten esté profundamente dormido pero nos siente y lo único que podemos hacer es hacerle llegar la mayor cantidad de energía y fuerza posible. Si sigues culpándote por lo que pasó, si sigues mortificándote… haces que el gesto de Yaten no signifique nada-**

**- Es tan difícil no hacerlo Sere… -**

El tono de su voz la conmovió en el alma y le abrazó tiernamente, como solo Serena sabía hacer.

**- Por supuesto, yo estuve allí y sé que no empujaste a Yaten a hacerlo, lo hizo porque así lo quiso, lo hizo porque sintió que era lo que debía hacer, él tomó su decisión, puede que no compartamos pero ya está hecho y ahora debemos estar con él para que vuelva a nosotros-**

Serena sintió como Mina reía silenciosamente.

**- ¿De donde sacaste esas palabras tan lindas?-**

**- Bueno te lo dije. La charla con mi madre fue bastante productiva-**

Pero no era solo eso. Su amiga tenía tantas nuevas facetas que con el paso de los días la lograba sorprender cada día más. La misma tierna y juguetona Serena pero con más fuerza y más sabiduría.

**- No es solo eso… estás muy cambiada-**

No pudo evitar ruborizarse un poco. Ella aún se sentía una niña con millones de imperfecciones el solo pensar en su persona como una mujer hacía a su estómago revolotear.

**- Tú también estas distinta-**

**- ¿Si?-**

Acarició su largo cabello rubio, un tono más claro que el suyo pero que reflejaba de igual forma los rayos de sol.

**- La Mina que yo conocí jamás habría perdido la esperanza así de pronto. La Mina que yo conozco es capaz de sonreír hasta el los momentos más duros, de bromear cuando todos quieren estar serios. Es cálida y positiva. La Mina que yo conozco es apasionada, una sobreviviente que se aferra a la vida. La Mina que yo conozco definitivamente se pondría en pie así como lo ha hecho millones de veces-**

Mina alzó las cejas y cabeceó un poco.

**- Esa se parece bastante a mí-**

**- Por ****supuesto ****que ****sí .****Eres ****mi ****mejor ****amiga ****y ****no ****te ****dejaré ****caminar ****por ****la ****vida ****con ****esa ****enorme ****mochila ****de ****culpabilidad, ****porque ****está ****mal ****y ****por****que ****simplemente ****no ****puedo ****permitirlo-** arrugó el ceño de forma fingida y le miró severamente**-****De ****hecho ****te ****lo ****prohíbo ****en ****este ****mismo ****momento-**

Su amiga soltó una carcajada y sus ojos brillaron con ese brillo pícaro tan propio de ella.

**- Esa cara si que da miedo ¿eh?-**

**- Y aún no has visto la peor, he estado practicando-**

Ambas rieron pero al rato Mina se puso seria nuevamente

**- Sere… no se que haríamos sin ti, no se que haría sin ti-**

**- Pues… seguir supongo-**

Tomó su brazo y lo enganchó al suyo. Caminaron un par de calles más.

**-****Y ****ya ****que ****hemos ****resuelto ****ese ****problema**- dijo Serena sin cambiar su tono ni actitud- **¿Me ****dirás ****realmente ****que ****sucede ****con ****Seiya?-**

* * *

Amy y Taiki se dirigían hacia el apartamento de los hermanos Kou. Como el tiempo en el hospital se estaba haciendo cada vez más indefinido Taiki había tenido la idea de ir a buscar su computadora y algunas pertenencias personales. El ocio nada hacía bien para su impaciencia, así que prefería estar ocupado en algo que contando las horas en las que Yaten pasaba sin dar respuesta al tratamiento.

Y por supuesto un tiempo a solas con Amy alejados de esa cruel realidad ayudaba en mucho.

Le había dicho que podía ir solo pero la chica no quería separarse de él. Algunas veces temía que lo hiciera solo por asegurarse de que no se quebraría en cualquier esquina. Pero la parte más romántica y soñadora de su cabeza tenía una explicación más simple: solo era amor.

Eso le hizo sonreír e inmediatamente captó la atención de ella y como si fuera su reflejo sonrió también. Amaba eso que hacía, el sonreír cuando él sonreía. Dios estaba enamorado y por primera vez en mucho tiempo no sabía que hacer ni que esperar de la situación.

**-****Estás ****sonriendo ****nuevamente ****de ****esa ****forma-** le dijo Amy

**- Debo parecer un tonto con la sonrisa pegada a la cara pero no lo puedo evitar, me haces feliz-**

**- Creo que en estos tiempos difíciles tenemos que atesorar todo aquello que nos haga sonreír-**

El asintió

**- Tienes toda la razón-**

Si bien el apartamento quedaba a bastante distancia del hospital ambos habían acordado caminar. No había nada mejor que una caminata en buena compañía. Además a Amy le fascinaba observar como Taiki se comportaba con ella. Simplemente parecía un caballero sacado del siglo XVIII. Atento, considerado y preocupado del más mínimo detalle que le pudiera afectar.

**- Los ánimos estaban un poco…-**

**- Si lo sé, tensos sería la palabra-**

Cruzaron la calle

**- Pienso que Mina estaba actuando demasiado duro consigo misma. Después de todo… no creo que alguien hubiera podido impedir que Yaten hiciera lo que hiciera-**

**- En cuanto supo que Mina estaba en peligro no le importó nada más-**

La alusión a su hermano siempre le causaba un escozor en el corazón y como si Amy hubiera detectado esa sensación tomó su brazo y lo enlazó con el suyo. El solo roce le calmó

**- Espero que el gesto de Mina no le haga confundir las cosas-**

**- ¿Porque lo dices?-**

El semáforo frente a ellos dio rojo

**- ¿Si una persona salvara tu vida como sería tu trato con ella después de eso?-**

Amy se puso en la situación

**- Me sentiría enormemente agradecida y querría recompensarle como fuera lugar-**

Taiki la miró y asintió

**-****Oh**- le dijo ella-**ya****veo,****eso****no****sería****bueno-**

**- Yaten puede lidiar con un rechazo pero no con la compasión, eso sí que le mataría-**

Luz verde y siguieron caminando

**- El gesto de mi hermano fue absolutamente desinteresado pero Mina podría verse obligada a corresponderle. Una unión que nace del remordimiento; desastre asegurado-**

El semblante de Amy se nubló un poco

**- Me da un poco de pena Rei sabes, nunca he estado en una situación así trato de ponerme en su lugar y no se si podría estar tan entera como ella-**

**- La actitud de Rei realmente es admirable y creo que demuestra algo que ya sospechábamos: que realmente quiere a Yaten aún por sobre su orgullo y su propio sufrimiento. Eso es muy valorable y creo que el tiempo sabrá premiarle como se merece-**

Amy le sonrió

**- Eres tan positivo Taiki, admiro eso de ti-**

Lo que fue un cumplido provocó una mueca de seriedad en él-

**- Albergo esperanzas para los demás… pero cuando pienso en Yaten recostado sobre esa cama sin dar señales de evolución todo ese positivismo se tambalea-**

Ella se frenó y tímidamente se hizo de su mano

**- Él se recuperará Taiki, abrirá sus ojos y nos verá a cada uno de nosotros alrededor suyo y se dará cuenta lo mucho que lo queremos ¿debes creer si?-**

La gente se movía y caminaba a su alrededor pero por un instante Taiki sintió que eran solo ellos dos mirándose con aquel tipo de entendimiento que nunca pensó encontrar en los ojos de otro ser. Tomó ambas manos de Amy y las sostuvo a la altura de su corazón.

**- Cuando Seiya tomó la decisión de venir a este planeta con Serena me era complicado entender como era capaz de soportar nuevamente todo ese sufrimiento. Él me respondió que la vida sin Serena no le era posible, que prefería eso a nada. Creo que poco a poco lo estoy entendiendo. Se me hace difícil pensar como podría soportar todos estos momentos sin tu apoyo. Perdón por no darme cuenta antes de lo mucho que te necesitaba-**

Se inclinó para depositar un tierno beso sobre sus labios. Amy le sonrió. Siempre se había considerado una chica feliz pero estaba tan equivocada…

**- Me necesitas ahora y eso es lo que importa-**

**- Si… nada más importa-**

Se sonrieron y tomados de la mano llegaron al edificio y antes de subir las escaleras el conserje llamó a Taiki

**- Dejaron este sobre para ustedes-**

El chico arrugó el ceño.

**- ¿Y no sabe quien fue?-**

**- No lo siento. Cuando me percaté el sobre estaba sobre el escritorio con solo el apellido Kou escrito-**

Taiki tomó la carta y siguió su camino hacia el apartamento. Abrió la puerta. La casa estaba exactamente como la habían dejado el día anterior.

**- Solo demoraré un par de minutos puedes ponerte cómoda. Puedes beber algo o si tienes hambre puedes buscar en la alacena. Siéntete en tu casa por favor-**

Amy depositó su bolso en el sofá dirigiéndose a la cocina. Buscó un par de vasos y sacó de la nevera una botella de refresco. Mientras las servía se fijó en el sobre que Taiki había dejado sobre la encimera. La letra estaba escrita a mano y era muy elaborada

**- ¿No te interesa saber de que se trata?- **

**-****¿Qué ****cosa?-** gritó Taiki desde su dormitorio

Bebió un poco de refresco

**- ¿Del contenido del sobre no estás curioso?-**

El chico rió

**- Como podrás imaginarte el hecho de que recibamos paquetes o cartas no es nuevo. Pero si quieres abrirlo hazlo quizás sea algo interesante-**

**- ¿No te molesta?-**

Taiki asomó la cabeza y le miró con ternura

**- Por supuesto que no confío plenamente en ti-**

El corazón le bailó en el pecho y tratando de obviar esa extraña sensación se enfocó en buscar un abre cartas. Al no encontrar ninguno utilizó un cuchillo. Eran fotos, aproximadamente unas 30. Fotos de todos ellos en el hospital. De Mina platicando con Thomas en el patio exterior, de Seiya platicando con Mina, de Lita y Rei ingresando al hospital, de Serena durmiendo, de ella misma y Taiki fuera de la capilla, de Serena y Seiya juntos, de todos almorzando en la cafetería del hospital… y de Yaten conectado a muchas máquinas. Las manos de Amy temblaron y se le escurrieron algunas fotos que terminaron en el suelo.

**- Taiki…-**

Él estaba en el baño guardando su cepillo de dientes

**- Solo me falta guardar estas cosas y…-**

**- ¿Taiki…podrías venir?-**

El timbre de alarma en la voz de Amy le hizo interrumpir lo que estaba haciendo y caminó. La encontró con los pies clavados en el piso mirando hacia las fotos que tenía en las manos

**- ¿Qué pasa?-**

Pero ella no pudo hablar así que optó por pasarle las fotos. Taiki las vio una a una, recogió las restantes del suelo y cuando llegó a las de Yaten se petrificó. Las tiró sobre la mesa y tomó el sobre en donde venían. Dentro de él había una nota.

"_Saludos: no quise estar ausente de su pequeña cruzada de amor en aquel lugar. No saben cual fue mi decepción al enterarme de que la estrella aún seguía con vida, aunque por lo que pude constatar me faltó muy poco, nada que no se pueda solucionar…. Debo reconocer que su círculo de guerreros me intriga de una forma inexplicable, quizás será esa manía de estar siempre juntos o el empeño que ponen en defenderse mutuamente. Pero no se preocupen todos tendrán el mismo fin… los cazaré hasta que finalmente llegue al trofeo más preciado: a la preciosa niña de cabellos dorados._

_PD: Mi amo envía todo su amor a la Majestuosa Princesa de la Luna, le describí la forma en la que ella se veía en las fotos y lo único que desea es volver a verla una vez mas… ahora me pregunto ¿Cuál de ustedes será el que haga eso posible?..."_

Taiki cayó sobre el sofá más cercano mientras que Amy le arrebataba la nota de las manos. A medida que iba leyéndola adquiría la misma palidez que el chico, un sudor frío se apoderó de su cuerpo y se sintió frágil e indefensa.

**- Ha comenzado la cacería y nosotros somos la presa-**

* * *

Serena llegó junto con Mina a su casa, se dio una rápida ducha y mientras lo hacía trataba de darle alguna explicación a la evasiva de su amiga de hablar de Seiya. Pero entre más y más análisis el resultado seguía siendo obvio: un secreto.

En otras circunstancias no le hubiera molestado, después de todo que su mejor amiga fuera su vez amiga de su novio era motivo alegría pero en este caso estaba inquieta.

Salió del baño con una toalla envuelta en su cabello mientras que Mina hablaba por teléfono a casa de sus padres. Cuando la vio las ganas de preguntarle la verdad fueron en aumento

**- ¿Estás lista Sere? Tenemos que pasar a mi casa también-**

Corrió de un lado a otro buscando las últimas cosas que le faltaban y escribió una nota para su madre.

**- Creo que nunca había demorado tan poco tiempo en ducharme y vestirme-**

Mina tocó su ropa y puso mala cara

**- Creo que yo también necesito algo de agua y jabón con urgencia-**

**- Uhm-**

**- ¿Que significa ese uhm?-**

Serena se sentó en la cama y jugó un momento con sus manos.

**- Sé que me ocultas algo y no quiero ser ese tipo de novia que va tras los amigos de su novio para sonsacarles información pero realmente estoy preocupada por Seiya. No soy ciega y vi como reaccionó ayer y el hecho de que no recurra a mí para desahogarse me hace temer aún más por él-**

Suspiró y secó su pelo con una toalla seca. Mina tomó asiento junto a ella y guardó silencio. No sabía que decir pues tenía una idea de lo que Seiya pensaba pero tampoco quería crear alarma. En el pasado sus palabras ya habían ocasionado peleas entre ellos dos y no tenía intenciones de complicar aún más las cosas.

**-****¿Sabes?-**le dijo Serena-**todos ****los ****días ****siento ****que ****mi ****decisión ****de ****elegir ****a ****Seiya ****fue ****la ****correcta ****pero****… ****a ****veces, ****solo ****a**** veces ****extraño ****a ****mi ****amigo, ****a ****ese ****chico ****que ****me ****contaba ****absolutamente ****todo ****sin ****temor ****a ****herirme ****o ****a ****dañar ****nuestra ****relación, ****así ****como ****platica ****contigo ****o ****como ****yo ****lo ****hago ****con ****Yaten-**

Serena le obsequió una sonrisa que era todo menos de alegría. Mina tomó su mano y de un momento a otro pasó de ser consolada a consoladora.

**- No existe nadie en el mundo en el que Seiya confíe más que en ti. Ustedes tienen la relación más maravillosa que alguien podría desear, tienes el privilegio de ser la novia de tu mejor amigo, su amor es incondicional no solo por el hecho de ser almas gemelas sino porque partió siendo una inocente amistad y creo que no hay amor más puro que ese-**

Mina tomó un peine y comenzó s cepillar pausadamente el cabello de su amiga. Serena cerró sus ojos.

**- ¿Crees que él venga a mí con aquello que le perturba?-**

Sinceramente la noche anterior Mina se preguntaba lo mismo

**- Creo que en estos momentos está lidiando con ello pero finalmente vendrá a ti Sere, siempre lo ha hecho-**

El toque de Mina era reconfortante y la instaba a seguir platicando con su mejor amiga

**- Piensas que he cambiado, pero en el fondo soy la misma chica insegura y temerosa de siempre. Mi corazón está lleno de dudas y de miedos, siento que estoy en el borde-**

**- ¿Y has pensado en ser tu la primera en sincerarte con Seiya? quizás si lo haces él termine por hacer lo mismo, a lo mejor si te armas de valor él también lo haga-**

Serena suspiró

**- Ni siquiera deberíamos de tener una conversación así, yo debería confiar en él y a su vez Seiya debería ser conciente de la situación en la que estamos, ponerse en peligro no es la solución-**

Mina terminó de peinarle y dejó el peine sobre la cama mientras que Serena daba la vuelta para ver a la cara a su amiga

**- Ustedes nunca han tenido problemas para comunicarse y por lo que estoy notando les hace falta una pequeña charla-**

La chica cruzó sus brazos a la altura de su pecho.

**- Tengo miedo de comenzar una conversación que se como terminará-**

La barbilla de Serena tembló y Mina la abrazó

**- Guardarte las cosas no fue la salida en el pasado Sere, te habrías ahorrado muchos dolores de cabeza su hubieras hablado cuando se debía-**

Eso era una clara alusión a Darien. Serena se secó una lágrima solitaria que cayó por su mejilla y de pronto vio en su cabeza a Yaten y las interminables charlas que siempre tenían, lo necesitaba tanto…

**- No puedo evitar extrañar a Yaten… siempre sabe que decir en estos momentos con ese tono tan desagradable que me saca de quicio… necesito una buena dosis de cruda verdad-**

El rostro de Mina palideció y se aferró un poco más a su amiga. El calor del cuerpo de Serena atenuaba en algo el dolor que el recuerdo de Yaten le provocaba

**- No soy Yaten pero creo que puedo ayudar-**

Serena se despegó del abrazo de su amiga

**- No quise decir eso, eres mi mejor amiga… es solo que… él me dice las cosas tal cual son, sin suavizarlas y es duro escucharlo pero me hace reaccionar. Se parece mucho a cuando Seiya y yo éramos solo amigos-**

Mina la observó un momento

**- ¿Sere puedo preguntarte algo?-**

**-****Claro-** respondió ella al instante**-****cualquier ****cosa-**

**-****No ****extrañas****…****-**comenzó Mina- **¿no ****extrañas ****nuestra ****vida ****de ****antes?****Me ****refiero ****a ****antes ****de ****que ****apareciera ****Galaxia, ****de ****que ****Darien ****muriera, ****de ****que ****los ****chicos ****entraran ****a ****nuestras ****vidas-**

Serena sonrió sin ganas

**- Si te soy sincera creo que la vida no sería tan complicada-**

**-****Y ****no ****solo ****eso-** agregó Mina**-****no ****tendrías ****que ****temer ****por ****Seiya ****ni ****mucho ****menos ****soportar ****la ****angustiosa ****espera ****de ****saber si ****Yaten ****sobrevivirá ****o ****no ****a ****la ****próxima ****hora. ****Ellos ****estarían ****bien ****y ****felices ****en ****su ****mundo ****y ****nosotras ****en ****el ****nuestro-**

**-****Porque ****los ****chicos ****no ****serían ****parte ****de ****nuestras ****vidas-** susurró Serena

Ambas guardaron silencio y al cabo de unos minutos se miraron y sonrieron al mismo tiempo

**-****No ****puedo ****imaginarlo-** dijo Serena al fin

**- Yo tampoco, no veo un mundo sin conocer a esos tres personajes-**

La pregunta de Mina logró calar más hondo de lo esperado y la plática con su madre se sintió más clara. En sus manos estaba el cambiar el curso de los acontecimientos. Se miró ambas manos y pensó en Seiya. No lo dejaría solo y menos para que se arrojara a sus impulsos, no si ella podía evitarlo.

**- Realmente prefiero una vida llena de problemas y dificultades con tal que Seiya esté en ella y debo procurar que eso se mantenga así ¿Sabes Mina? no tienes ni idea lo que esta conversación me ha servido-**

Serena se puso de pie y arregló en un bolso un par de cosas que creía poder necesitar en el hospital, mientras Mina veía como el ánimo de su amiga había cambiado

**- Me alegra haber sido de ayuda Sere, aunque me gustaría saber que fue lo que dije-**

La cara de sorpresa de Mina le hizo reír

**- Solo me has hecho ver que si pretendo que el futuro que yo misma elegí se sostenga debo de hacer algo al respecto. Es preciso tomar algunas decisiones-**

* * *

Pasada la hora de almuerzo Mina y Serena hacían su entrada al hospital encontrándose con todos sus amigos en el hall. Cuando Mina vio que también estaba Rei el corazón le martilleó en el pecho

**-****Diablos-** susurró

**- ¿Que pasa?-**

Tragó con dificultad

**- Allí está Rei-**

**-****Por ****supuesto-**le respondió su amiga de forma natural**-****Lita ****fue ****por ****ella ****en ****la ****madrugada. ****Es ****necesario ****que ****estuviera ****acá.****Todos ****debemos ****de ****acompañar ****a ****Yaten ****aunque ****sea ****a ****la ****distancia-**

**-****Lo ****sé ****pero****…****-** la voz no le salió y ralentizó el paso

Serena casi rió por la actitud infantil de su amiga

**- ¿Mina que crees que Rei saltará sobre ti?-**

**- Algo por el estilo-**

Tomó su mano y tiró de ella

**- ¿Porque todo el mundo tiene ese concepto de Rei? Ella es un poco gruñona y bueno a veces da miedo pero no es un monstruo además si tiene un problema te lo dirá de inmediato así que…-**

Mina hizo un gesto con la boca

**- Eso me deja mucho más tranquila-**

Corrió lo que quedaba de camino y saltó hacia Rei

**-****¡Rei!-** dijo al tiempo que la chica recibía el abrazo dulce de su amiga-**¡te ****he ****extrañado ****mucho!-**

**-****Serena****t onta-** le respondió al mismo tiempo que acariciaba su cabello**-****estaba ****preocupada ****por ****ti ,****siempre ****haciéndome ****inquietar ****no ****tienes ****remedio-**

Arrugó el ceño al sentirse regañada

**- ¿Y yo que hice esta vez?- **

Rei rodó los ojos al tiempo que Serena tiraba del brazo de Mina y las ponía frente a frente

**- Rei te presento a una amiga, se llama Mina y está un poco temerosa porque piensa que puedes caerle mal; Mina te presento a Rei, si te pone mala cara ignórala creo que nació con el ceño fruncido-**

Serena se ganó un golpe de parte de Rei y una mirada asesina de Mina. Pero algo tenía que hacer para distender la tensión entre ellas

**- ¿Qué haces allí atrás Mina porque no me saludas?-**

Le dio un rápido abrazo para luego mirarla tristemente mientras los demás presenciaban la escena

**- Lo siento tanto Rei, siento no haber defendido a Yaten, siento no haber hecho lo que tú habrías hecho por favor…solo perdóname-**

Agachó la cabeza para ocultar sus lágrimas mientras que Rei se ponía de pie. Serena abrió la boca para opinar pero Lita tiró de su brazo y la alejó

**-****Quieres ****que ****yo ****te ****perdone-** le dijo

**- Si-**

Rei la miró por largo tiempo mientras su amiga permanecía allí de pie doblegada. Finalmente se sentó nuevamente y tomó su taza de café

**- No lo haré-**

Cinco quijadas se abrieron a más no poder. Rei podía ser a veces intransigente pero esto era demasiado. Serena miró a su amiga sorprendida. Lo que pensó que sería algo lindo había desencadenado en esto, a lo mejor Rei si odiaba a Mina. Ésta levantó la mirada

**- Pero Rei…-**

Rei dejó su café y volvió los ojos hacia Serena

**-****Si ****Mina ****quiere ****humillarse ****y ****sentirse ****culpable ****por ****mí ****está ****bien. ****Pero ****no ****voy ****a ****fomentar ****esa ****tontería-**luego giró hacia Mina**-****No ****hiciste ****nada ****malo ****y ****si ****pretendes ****que ****cada ****uno ****de ****nosotros ****te ****lo ****repitamos ****cada ****cinco ****minutos ****pues ****te ****digo ****en ****este ****momento ****que ****conmigo ****no ****funcionará-**

Los ojos de Mina se abrieron

**- Lo que sucedió fue un accidente y no se pueden predecir, por eso se llaman accidentes. ¿Dime crees que a Yaten le gustaría saber que andas por el mundo repartiendo perdones y disculpas? ¿Por algo que hizo para defenderte? ¿Por algo que hizo por ti?, yo creo que no, así que simplemente corta el rollo y trata de ver más allá de lo que su acto significó. Él está vivo, en ves de lamentarte deberías dar las gracias-**

Serena cerró la boca y tomó asiento comprendiendo que frente a esas palabras nada podía hacer. Era exactamente lo que ella pensaba, en realidad era lo que todos pensaban. La única que aún no lo entendía era Mina. Quizás era necesario que lo oyera por parte de Rei. Quizás lo tenía que escuchar de quien pensó que más la odiaría. Se quitó rápidamente una lágrima que rodó por su mejilla y Rei le facilitó un pañuelo para que se la secara.

**- ¿Estamos claros en eso?-**

Mina se secó ambos ojos y guardó el pañuelo dentro de su pantalón. Si las únicas personas que podían odiarla por esto no lo hacían ¿Qué caso tenía hacerlo ella?, Rei tenía razón. Ya no tenía ninguna excusa para seguir recriminándose. Le sonrió liberando junto con eso el enorme peso que pendía de su espalda.

**- Como el sol de verano-**

Rei sacó uno de los panes dulces que había sobre la mesa y se lo pasó.

**- Esa es mi chica-**

* * *

El almuerzo trascurrió en calma y al rato de que todos terminaran Seiya hizo su aparición. El corazón de Serena martilleó en el pecho solo con sentir su presencia. Nunca podría entender el porque producía ese efecto tan inexplicable y a la vez único dentro de su ser. Mientras que el chico vio de un lado a otro para finalmente enfocar toda su atención en ella. Le sonrió y se encaminó rápidamente para abrazarla y depositar en sus labios un largo beso. Cuando ya se separaron él acarició su rostro. Era su sol, simplemente la luz de sus ojos.

**- Mi bombom- **

Estaba de un mucho mejor semblante que la noche anterior y también de un ánimo más positivo.

**- Te he extrañado-**

Asintió y la encaminó hacia uno de los sofás de la entrada

**- Siento no haber estado allí en cuanto despertaste, pero estabas durmiendo tan plácidamente que no quise interrumpirte. Amo la forma en la que duermes no hay nada más hermoso, te contemplaría por siempre-**

¿Como no sentirse feliz y extasiada con Seiya? Era imposible.

**- Deberías de haberlo hecho, me preocupé cuando no te encontré aquí ¿De todas formas donde fuiste?-**

Quería que la pregunta sonara lo más natural posible y Serena así lo creyó. Seiya le sonrió y besó su mano.

**- Tuve que solucionar algunos problemas con la disquera. El accidente de Yaten causó revuelo y necesitaban una versión para entregar a los medios, así que me reuní con ellos y luego pasé por casa para tomar un baño y cambiarme de ropa. Además traje algunas cosas de Yaten… ya sabes para cuando despierte- **

Serena le miró tranquilamente tratando de buscar algún indicio, cualquier cosa que le indicara que algo estaba mal. No encontró ninguno. Le sonrió de vuelta y se recostó en su pecho. Esto le quitaba una enorme preocupación de encima. Su Seiya seguía siendo su Seiya.

**- Por supuesto que Yaten despertará y no querrá verse en mal estado ya sabes como ese complejo de ídolo suyo, así que has hecho bien-**

El corazón de Seiya se oía tan bien, era uno de los pocos sonidos que lograba hacerla caer en un trance hipnótico.

**-****¿Lograste ****dormir ****algo?-** le preguntó ella

**- No mucho, me es difícil conciliar el sueño en un lugar como este-**

**- Quizás deberías descansar en casa-**

Pero Seiya negó

**- No me despegaré de su lado bombom, estaré aquí todo el tiempo que me sea posible-**

**- Lo único bueno de todo esto es que yo no me despegaré del tuyo, seré como una goma de mascar en tu zapato-**

El pecho de Seiya se agitó debido a la risa. A Serena le parecía que había transcurrido una eternidad desde la última vez que lo escuchó reír así.

**- Por que no mejor como un koala a la barriga de su mami o una fresa sobre un helado de chocolate eso me parece algo más bonito bombom, como tú-**

Serena sonrió pero luego guardó un largo silencio. Seiya se separó un poco de su abrazo y buscó sus ojos.

**- Que sucede bombom-**

**-****Ayer-**dijo Serena**-****Yaten ****me ****compró ****un ****helado ****y ****lo tomanos ****mientras ****íbamos ****hacia ****tu ****casa, ****nos ****reímos ****y ****platicamos ****como ****si ****fuera ****solo ****un ****día ****normal, ****que ****curioso ****como ****las ****cosas ****cambian ****en ****un ****par ****de ****horas-**

**- Estoy seguro que él disfrutó tanto como tú de ese momento-**

La chica rió y movió la cabeza recordando como en aquellos momentos Yaten le hizo sonrojar hasta el cansancio.

**- Oh créeme que lo disfrutó, fue completamente feliz burlándose de mí todo el tiempo-**

Seiya rió por lo bajo y acarició pausadamente la espalda de su novia

**- Las cosas están en constante cambio bombom, a cada momento ocurre algo nuevo. Un solo pestañeo y el mundo como lo conocías hacía cinco minutos ya no lo es más. Es solo que algunos cambios los notamos y otros son demasiado imperceptibles o poco interesantes para nosotros. Pero al final todo está conectado-**

Esto se parecía en muchas formas a lo que su madre le había platicado la noche anterior. Asintió como sabiendo a que se refería

**- Lo que una persona decide en un punto afecta a otra a corto o largo plazo. Libre albedrío; una carga y una bendición-**

Seiya arrugó el ceño y sonrió un poco mientras que Serena asentía seriamente

**- ¿Qué acabas de decir amor?-**

Ella abrió sus hermosos ojos al tiempo que subía sus piernas y las cruzaba sobre el sofá

**- Es solo algo que me dijo mi madre. La libertad es un regalo pero también una enorme responsabilidad. Ya sabes como es la Reina siempre sabe exactamente que hacer y que decir-**

Seiya tomó una de sus manos y la presionó

**- Algún día tú serás aún más bella, inteligente y sabia que tu madre, más de lo que cualquier persona podría imaginar. Más hermosa y perspicaz que ahora y lo sabrás todo-**

Ese escenario era muy difícil de creer. La Reina Serenity era la perfección hecha mujer. Se sonrió feliz.

**- Me conformo con ser bella para ti y conocerte aún más de como lo hago ahora-**

Serena esperaba algún tipo de respuesta rápida de las que siempre tenía Seiya guardadas, sin embargo solo guardó silencio y se dedicó a acariciar su mano una y otra vez, como si con eso acallara o apaciguara voces dentro de su mente. Subió la mano libre hacia su mejilla y le miró con firmeza

**- Te amo Serena Tsukino, te amo tanto que a veces duele. Me duele siquiera concebir que algo malo te llegase a suceder. No hay nada que no haría para evitar que eso pasara. No hay nada que dejaría de hacer con tal de asegurar tu vida. Cuando se trata de ti todo vale-**

Serena se abrazó a su novio sin ser capaz de responder algo coherente a eso. Eran palabras hermosas que cualquier persona querría oír alguna vez de quien se ama, sin embargo agitaron profundamente las aguas en el corazón de la chica. Eran palabras de amor… y de advertencia.

La duda volvió a resonar en la mente de Serena siendo cada vez más complicado poder ignorarla. Por primera vez el abrazo de Seiya se sintió lejano y perturbador.

*****SyS*****

Hola a todos mis lectoress! nuevamente pido disculpas por demorarme tanto en actualizar! es que despues del trabajo llego a mi casa i se me psan las horas volando! pero como se que me portado muy mal con ustedes subire dos capitulos bien largos para que los disfruten ehhhh! =)

En el primero (cap. 32) que corresponde al que acaban de leer podemos ver las reacciones que tienen las personas ante una situación de angustia como la vivida por Yaten, Obviamente todos reaccionamos distinto, algunos con angustia, otros con rabia, miedo o a veces esos momentos sirven para unir aún más. También vemos a una Serena que poco a poco comienza a revelar algo que a lo largo de los siguientes capitulos (que ya están listos me he dedicado a escribir mucho!) tendrá su clímax. Y les digo lo que siempre he dicho, en esta historia todo puede casmbiar de un momento a otro así que OJO! JIJIJI.

En el segundo capítulo que corresponde al Cap. 33 Veremos las consecuencias de que Serena haya intervenido en lo ocurrido con Yaten ¿Que es esa extraña luz? ¿Unirá aún más a esos dos? ¿Será objeto de discordia eso?. también tenemos la visita de la Princesa y de una linda chica muy parecida a Serena! y finalmente se revela el gran dolor de Serena y como le es imposible poder compartirlo con Seiya ¿Afectará eso en su relación?

Les quiero dar las gracias a todas las persoans que han leído fielmente mi historia i muy especialmente a las que me dejan un recadito, se que ya leer hasta aqí es tedioso y como se que mueren por leer mi historia xD!, solo agradecé de forma simple a mis fieles lectoras, prometiéndoles responder la próxima vez a sus reviews! les envio un beso enormeeeeeeeeeee! Y nos leeremos luego lo juro!

Gracias por sus mensajes de buenas vibras, comentarios críticos y acertados, cariño e inspiración a:

megumisakura, Aly Kou, Hnoh, Miriamelle, minafan, Princess Rei of mars, Polvo de estrellas, Nattysan, angel Kou, Luna10, Kate kou, Bancheeyris, Maria de Kou, Sereya1, Wendy Kou, sandyKou 8733, Natty ClowyFUck

Y muy especialmente a:

Serena Princesita Hale: amiga perdón por no actualizar antes, esto del trabajo me tiene casi sin tiempo, pero siempre es un honor leer tus comentarios. Espero que la demora no te moleste te envio un beso.

Princesa Lunar de Kou: Amiga me alegré tanto al ver tu comentario. Por lo que vi estás pasando por un momento complicado y deseo de todo corazón que todo se solucione. Te envio un abrazo con mucho cariño desde acá. =)


	33. Ese pequeño ríncón secreto

**Capítulo 33. Ese pequeño rincón secreto.**

"_**Las heridas que no se ven son las más profundas". **__**(William Shakespeare).**_

Amy tomó la mano de Taiki que estaba tan fría como la suya.

**-****Tenemos****…****-** dijo Amy sin poder terminar la frase

**- Ella sabe donde vivimos, sabe en que hospital, podría estar observándonos en cualquier lugar a cualquier momento-**

Miró inmediatamente hacia las ventanas. Taiki se puso de pie y corrió hacia su dormitorio. Salió con el bolso en su mano y con la otra tomó la de Amy

**- Debemos de salir de aquí. Ir con Serena y los demás, si estamos juntos es mucho mejor-**

El rostro de Amy se volvió blanquecino

**- Pero Taiki no podemos estar juntos las 24 horas del día por el resto de nuestras vidas, tarde o temprano tendremos que separarnos y cuando eso suceda que pasará que haremos-**

La voz de la chica sonaba como sofocada y él la abrazó

**-****Encontraremos ****una ****solución, ****hey ****mírame-**le dijo él levantando su barbilla**-****hallaremos ****la ****forma ****de ****estar ****seguros ****esto ****no ****nos ****vencerá. ****No ****lo ****permitiremos, ****yo ****no ****permitiré ****que ****algo ****malo ****te ****pase-**

Luego de un rato observándose detenidamente ella asintió y cerraron la puerta para apresurarse hacia el hospital

* * *

Serena estaba con Mina sentada sobre unos sofás leyendo una revista.

**-****Ojala ****pudiera ****tomar ****atención ****así ****en ****clases-** dijo Mina con la cabeza enterrada en su lectura- **Estoy ****realmente ****aprendiendo ****mucho ****sobre ****la ****moda ****que ****se ****usará ****este ****invierno-**

La rubia de chonguitos se rió

**- Somos almas gemelas amiga, creo que acabo de encontrar mi vocación-**

**- Todas las mujeres tienen una vocación para la ropa, es como que nacemos con ese gen-**

Serena levantó la cabeza para mirar a su amiga

**- ¿El gen de ropa? ¿Existe?, definitivamente tengo que prestar más atención en biología-**

Mina explotó en risa pero luego se silenció

**- No es correcto reír en estas circunstancias, así deja de decir cosas tan graciosas-**

Serena hizo un rollo con la suya y golpeó la cabeza de su amiga

**- ¿Quieres que traiga a Rei para que te de una nueva lección acerca de tu actitud?, estoy segura que Yaten puede sentir y oír nuestra presencia. Y como tu risa se escucha en todos los rincones de la ciudad pues ya debe saber que estas aquí y debe de estar feliz por ello. Así que te recomiendo que lo hagas más seguido-**

Se sobó la cabeza aunque no le dolía en lo más mínimo y luego sonrió.

**- Esperemos que no llegue a escuchar la tuya, ya sabes lo que piensa de ella-**

Serena hizo un puchero y cruzó sus brazos

**- Lo dice solo porque en el fondo adora hacerme enojar, sonrojar y todo lo que conlleve a un ceño fruncido en mi cara-**

Mina le pasó un brazo por sobre los hombros

**- Yaten te adora de cualquier forma y, antes de que comencemos a platicar sobre lo que adora o no Yaten proseguiré con mi lectura-**

Abrió nuevamente la revista mientras que Serena tocaba su brazo con un dedo

**- Uhm…¿Mina?-**

**- No lo intentes Sere no me convencerás-**

Serena siguió insistiendo con su dedo

**- Mina debo decirte algo-**

Ella despegó por un segundo los ojos de la revista y la miró

**- Sere realmente no comenzaremos una charla acerca de Yaten ni de Thomas ¿si? no tengo ganas de hablar de ello por el momento-**

En cuanto terminó de decir eso sintió a alguien de pie frente a ellas. Por una extraña razón no quiso alzar la vista

**-****¿Hola ****Thomas ****que ****tal?-**preguntó Serena con aquella voz inocente que ponía cada vez que intentaba no ser inculpada por algo. Le miró con ojos brillantes como si acabara de realizar una travesura.

**- Solo quería avisarte que Thomas estaba aquí-**

Mina bajó la revista lentamente y se encontró con el chico que sonreía a Serena de forma cordial. Y el corazón le bailó en el pecho de una forma ridículamente agradable. Dio un vistazo a Serena quien golpeó su costado como diciendo _"__Saluda, __después __de __todo __te __lo __advertí__"__._

**-****Hola ****Mina-** dijo él, mostrando sus hermosos ojos verdes que a Mina le fascinaba observar. Estaba loca, loca de sentir todo esto a pesar de que solo ayer habían hablado seriamente sobre no seguir acercándose.

**- ¡Thomas que haces aquí!-**

_Okey-_ pensó Mina eso sonó bastante rudo. Agregó una sonrisa nerviosa. Muy bien, ahora estaba siendo ruda y falsa Thomas bajó la mirada sintiéndose un poco ofendido mientras que Serena le perforaba el cerebro con la mirada.

**- Lo siento, es solo que no esperaba verte por aquí tan pronto ¿Estas bien?-**

Serena se movió hacia el lado derecho del sofá y le indicó que se sentara. Mina estuvo a punto de abrir su boca pero temía ser grosera una vez más. ¿Por qué su amiga le hacía las cosas más difíciles?

**- No pude dormir, tuve una pesadilla recurrente todo el tiempo y los ruidos de fuera de mi casa tampoco colaboraron mucho así que…-**

**- Si, todos aquí tuvimos una noche parecida-**

**-****¿Se ****quedaron ****toda ****la ****noche?-**preguntó el mirando a ambas

**-****Si, ****pero ****nadie ****logró ****conciliar ****el ****sueño ****por ****más ****de ****una ****hora, ****creo ****que ****la ****única ****que ****dormí ****fui****yo-**respondió Serena con una leve sonrisa

**- Definitivamente era la que más necesitaba dormir Serena-**

Serena arrugó levemente su ceño y de pronto recordó que Thomas había estado allí presente cuando todo había ocurrido ¡Como podía haberlo olvidado! Y al parecer él recordaba todo. Bien- pensó Serena- esto es bastante raro, hacía mucho tiempo que no le sucedía de hecho. Se sintió un poco incómoda.

**- ¿Eh…Thomas?-**

**-****¿Si?-** dijo él de forma normal

**-****Verás****… ****uhm-**dijo Serena poniendo un dedo sobre su frente**-****esto ****es ****complicado ****no ****se ****por ****donde ****empezar-**

Thomas miró a Mina mientras que ésta tocaba el brazo de su amiga por sobre el cuerpo del chico

**- Sere él lo sabe todo sobre ti-**

Ella movió un poco la cabeza hacia un lado

**- Cuando dices "todo sobre mí" ¿Es acerca de la fecha de mi cumpleaños o que me gusta el helado o sobre…?-**

**- Sobre ti y sobre todos nosotros. Se lo conté ayer… supongo que era lo que debía hacer ¿Esta bien cierto?-**

Thomas miró a Serena quien no decía nada

**- Mira Serena quiero que sepas que no diré nada a nadie y que independientemente de lo que vi ustedes siguen siendo las mismas personas que antes. Mina me contó quien eres para el universo pero que no te gusta que te traten de forma especial así que yo haré lo mismo ¿está bien para ti?-**

Serena se le quedó mirando por largo tiempo. Este chico era… tan parecido a Seiya en tantos aspectos. Irradiaba la misma calidez y confianza que él. Le recordó mucho a los momentos en los que Seiya había descubierto quien era, como a pesar de la sorpresa del principio nunca dejó de verla con los mismos ojos.

**- Yo… te lo agradezco mucho Thomas, yo y las chicas te lo agradecemos-**

Dio un vistazo a Mina y ella le miraba con… con admiración. El corazón de Serena se enterneció. Era tiempo de desaparecer de allí. Se comenzó a deslizar suavemente fuera del sofá aprovechando que sus dos amigos seguían contemplándose. Tampoco es que notaran mucho su ausencia.

**-****¿Cómo ****estás?-** preguntó Mina otra vez. Él sonrió y sus ojos se hicieron más pequeños

**- Eso ya me lo habías preguntado-**

**-****Oh-**dijo Mina saliendo momentáneamente de su trance

**- Lo que me importa más que nada es saber como estás tú-**

Ella bajó un poco la cabeza pero se recuperó al instante

**- Si te refieres a estar mejor que ayer, lo estoy. Yo… he platicado mucho con mis amigos y he comprendido un poco mejor las cosas. Eso no quiere decir que me sienta libre de culpa pero la llevo un poco mejor-**

Él asintió apoyando sus brazos sobre las rodillas

**- Eso está bien. Me preocupaba el que siguieras pensando eso- **

Mina tomó un poco de aire

**- Lamento como te traté ayer. Golpearte en la mejilla no era la solución-**

**-****Quizás ****dos ****veces ****sí-** dijo él con una media sonrisa

**- ¡Claro que no Thomas! eso no solucionó nada… mira quiero que comprendas algo, una de las cosas que no me ha dejado tranquila y que deseo aclarar. Cuando esa mujer nos atacó, cuando yo te dije que te fueras…-**

Él bajó la vista. Eso siempre hacía que Mina quisiera tocarlo y así lo hizo

**- Si yo no hubiera estado allí las cosas serían distintas-**

**- No lo dije por eso y no quiero que pienses eso. El tema es que hay cosas muy peligrosas en este mundo, cosas que no podrías imaginar y que tú te veas expuestas a ellas me asusta. Me asusta mucho. Y ahora que sabes la verdad…no me gusta que formes parte de esa parte de mi mundo-**

Thomas quedó mirando un punto fijo que se encontraba justamente en la mano de Mina sobre la suya.

**- El deber de las guerreras es proteger a las personas que habitan este planeta, el que tú o Yaten o cualquiera nos protejan es… bueno el comportamiento típico de los hombres pero nosotras no somos mujeres ordinarias, no necesitamos ese tipo de protección por lo menos en esa área en especial, que personas como ustedes arriesguen la vida por nosotras es antinatural, no es correcto-**

Trataba de explicarse de la mejor forma posible, no quería herirle.

**-****Así****que-** dijo Thomas en un tono que no denotaba ningún tipo de emoción**-****¿Debería ****de ****ponerme ****tras ****de ****ti ****la ****próxima ****vez ****que ****algo ****como ****esa ****mujer ****aparezca?-**

Eso sonaba lógico para ella. Pero para él al parecer no.

**- Bueno… trataré de evitar que tengas que vivir eso nuevamente. Pero si llegase a suceder, me sentiría mucho mejor y ayudaría bastante a mi concentración el que no te pusieras frente a mí… si te hace sentir mal puedes si quieres estar junto a mí. Me refiero… en esa situación-**

Eso le hizo sonreír un poco.

**-****Junto ****a ****ti-** repitió Thomas tratando de adoptar una postura seria**-****en ****esa ****situación ****¿hablando ****estrictamente ****de ****esa ****situación ****no?-**

Mina bajó la cabeza y la comisura de sus labios se elevó. Retiró la mano que tenía sobre la del chico

**- A lo que me refiero es…-**

**-****Lo ****entendí-** dijo él hablando esta vez en serio**-****detrás ****de ****ti, ****junto ****a ****ti ****si ****prefiero, ****pero ****nunca ****delante ****de ****ti-**

Mina alzó la vista y su rostro se tornó serio

**- Debes prometérmelo Thomas, debes prometerme que no sucederá eso otra vez. No podría tener en mi conciencia más de lo que ya tengo. Se que es difícil pero es por el bien de todos. Debes confiar en mí, te lo digo porque lo sé-**

**- Confío en ti y te lo prometo-**

Guardaron silencio cada uno enfrascados en distintos pensamientos que convergían a una sola idea

**-****¿Cómo ****está ****Yaten?**- preguntó Thomas

**- Él sigue igual que ayer. Seiya aborda al doctor cada una hora pidiéndole nuevas noticias pero nada cambia. Es como si él no quisiera volver-**

Con uno de sus dedos acarició el dorso de la mano de Mina

**- El regresará Mina sabe lo que puede perder si no lo hace. Tiene muchas cosas aquí en la tierra que le aguardan-**

La garganta de Mina se cerró. Pero a pesar de eso tenía que hablarle. Era su oportunidad.

**- Ayer te mentí-**

Él asintió tranquilamente

**- Yaten no es como los demás en lo que respecta a mí y por eso mismo es que me afectó mucho el hecho de que hubiera sido lastimado. Él es especial para mí de una forma que me perturba, de una forma que pensé que ya no lo era-**

Era a la primera persona que le reconocía esto después de mucho tiempo. Y le parecía correcto decírselo a él. Sus amigos la conocían bien y en cierta medida no era necesario explicarles nada. Ellos simplemente lo sabían. Respiró para explicar el otro punto.

**-****Está ****bien-** dijo Thomas aunque Mina sabía que no lo estaba

**- Pero también mentí en otra cosa-**

Sonrió como si se lo esperara. Eso la molestó pero continúo.

**- No quiero que te alejes… Te necesito cerca para sentir que las cosas no se están derrumbando a mí alrededor, para sentir que aún pertenezco al mundo normal. Tu compañía me tranquiliza y tus ojos me brindan paz. Se que es quizás el comportamiento más egoísta… pero solo quédate cerca de mí-**

Los labios de Mina temblaron luego de terminar y cuando se armó de valor enfrentó a Thomas, quien le miraba con unos enormes y sorprendidos ojos verdes. Del nerviosismo pasó al enojo.

**- ¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que te dije?-**

Thomas se rió un largo minuto y cuando Mina estaba a punto de ponerse de pie para retirarse indignada él la detuvo

**- Espera un poco Mina Aino, no puedes soltar algo así y luego irte como si nada-**

Pero ella se puso de pie y colocó sus manos a los costados

**- Y tu no puedes carcajearte de esa forma después de lo que te dije ¡Te estaba confiando algo importante!-**

Le miró con el rostro sulfurado. Quería golpearlo muy muy duro. Thomas estiró su brazo y capturó una de sus manos

**-****Ven-** le dijo con esa voz condenadamente irresistible

Ella rodó los ojos y se sentó con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho intentando al máximo de no mirarle

**-****¿Al ****menos ****me ****darás ****la ****cara?-**le preguntó

**- Eso depende ¿Te reirás de mi otra vez?-**

El negó seriamente. Mina accedió

**- Solo me sorprendiste eso es todo. Yo pensé que no deseabas siquiera verme. Cuando aparecí hoy por acá me viste como si fuera la última persona a la que querrías encontrarte y ahora me dices esto. Es como si me hubieran devuelto el alma-**

Ahora Mina era la sorprendida

**- Pero… lo que yo te acabo de pedir es… si lo piensas es horrible-**

**- Cuando yo te conocí tenías el corazón destrozado ¿Y eso fue hace cuanto un mes y algo más?, se que mi encanto es único y que soy apuesto, pero no idiota-**

Ella arrugó el ceño. No le gustaba lo que Thomas insinuaba.

**- Tú nunca has sido un sustituto de Yaten-**

**- Lo sé, pero el que yo entrara a tu vida no sacó de la tuya a Yaten y eso siempre lo he sabido-**

La cabeza de Mina se fue un lado hacia otro analizando esta nueva situación en la que se encontraba.

**- Entonces… entonces ¿Por qué reaccionaste de esa forma al verme a Yaten y a mí? ¿Por qué te alejaste de mí?-**

Tomó su mano y la apretó

**- Porque pensé que había perdido ese pedacito de tu corazón que había ganado. Pero en el fondo me alegré por ti por tu felicidad, claro que me sentí como un miserable y bueno si quieres saber la verdad, me puse celoso-**

El corazón de Mina saltó

**- ¿Te sentiste miserable y celoso por mí?-**

Thomas rió por lo bajo

**- De todo lo que te he dicho ¿Es eso lo que te llama la atención?-**

No pudo evitar sonrojarse

**- Bueno no soy de las que escucha eso a menudo así que permíteme sentir un poco de alegría por eso-**

**- Me parece ilógico que no te dijeran algo así todos los días. Que alguien te recuerde a cada minuto la preciosa mujer que eres-**

La cara de la chica se estaba tornando púrpura.

**- Y ahora después de la plática de anoche en la que pensé que definitivamente me alejarías de tu vida para siempre me dices esto que… que hace saltar mi pecho-**

Ella alejó su mano de la de Thomas. Quizás había sido demasiado efusiva con sus palabras y Thomas las había malinterpretado. Se mordió el labio y suspiró.

**- Lo que te he dicho no es… una declaración de amor Thomas. Si entendiste eso yo…-**

Con un dedo golpeó suavemente su la frente de la chica.

**- Entendí perfectamente así que no me mires con esos ojos. No te sientas así. Me quedaré a tu lado como un amigo, como el mejor de todos los amigos y recurrirás a mí siempre que lo necesites. Te oiré pacientemente, te comprenderé y me alegraré por tu felicidad. Permaneceré a tu lado hasta que así lo quieras-**

Le sonrió cálidamente pero Mina aún no podía creer que todo le resultara a si de fácil.

**- ¿Estás bien con esto?-**

Pasó la mano por su cabello y la atrajo para sí depositando un tierno beso sobre su frente

**- Estar contigo de cualquier forma está bien Mina, así que no me pongas esa cara que pones cada ves que piensas que algo está mal, porque no hay nada mal ¿si?-**

Ella asintió. Esto era lo que necesitaba. Un poquito de alegría dentro de su entorno que en menos de 24 horas se había tornado oscuro y lúgubre. Thomas era un rayito de sol que calentaba en algo su pecho.

No supieron a ciencia cierta cuantos minutos habían transcurrido pero salieron de su estado de ensoñación en cuanto Taiki y Amy entraron corriendo por la puerta del hospital con unos rostros que hicieron saltar a Mina de su asiento.

**-****¿Dónde ****están ****los ****demás?-** preguntó Taiki

Mina miró de un lado a otro buscando a Serena

**- Sere estaba aquí hacía solo un momento, pero debe estar cerca. Seiya está arriba platicando con el doctor, Lita y Rei salieron de compras-**

Amy asintió más seria de lo normal

**- Necesito que reúnas a todos lo más rápido posible, dile a las chicas que vuelvan ha sucedido algo-**

Mina asintió sin preguntar y corrió para buscar a sus amigos. Thomas miró a los demás

**- ¿Qué ocurre?-**

Tanto Taiki como Amy debatieron el hecho de comentárselo o no, lamentablemente él ya se encontraba allí y sabía más de lo que debería

**- Será mejor que te quedes con nosotros, debemos de estar juntos-**

Diez minutos después Rei y Lita entraban apresuradamente al hospital. Mina estaba sentada en un rincón con Seiya y Thomas aún platicaba con Taiki y Amy

**-****Ya ****estamos ****aquí-** dijo Rei**-****Mina ****me ****ha ****dado ****un ****susto ****de ****muerte ****que ****rayos ****pasa-**

Amy se acercó

**- Creo que será mejor platicar afuera, además falta Serena-**

Rei arrugó el ceño y se concentró en su amiga

**- Amy que pasa porque tanto misterio-**

En eso Serena sale del baño y todos la siguieron hacia fuera. Ya encontrándose un poco más alejados de la gente que transitaba por los alrededores se dispusieron a platicar. Taiki sacó del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta un sobre y se lo pasó a Serena

**- Cuando fui al apartamento el conserje me pasó esto, no sabe quien lo dejó ni cuando. Pensé que solo era una carta de alguna admiradora pero es mucho más que eso-**

Serena tomó el sobre, lo abrió y analizó cada una de las fotos con el rostro más serio que nunca. Pasó las fotos a los demás para que también las vieran mientras ella se concentraba en el mensaje y en la dedicatoria especial que Alphonse había hecho escribir para ella. Se sentó sobre lo primero que encontró y pasó la nota a Mina quien había tomado asiento a su lado.

La carta pasó de mano en mano hasta que finalmente todos estaban enterados de lo que sucedía. Seiya se puso de pie y caminó de un lado a otro, la mirada penetrante y el cuerpo tenso.

**- No nos dejará tranquilos, nos está vigilando. En este mismo instante puede estar por allí observando y riéndose ¡tenemos que hacer algo para encontrarla!-**

Serena alzó la vista pero no cambió su actitud, aunque por dentro se debatía entre el miedo y la incertidumbre

**-****Seiya ****siéntate ****por ****favor-** le dijo Rei

Pero éste no lo hizo

**- Saben que lo que digo es verdad no podemos vivir pensando en que en la próxima hora o tal vez mañana seremos atacados nuevamente- **

Serena se revolvió en su asiento y Mina tomó su mano

**- Lo sé pero estás alterando a Serena- **

Solo en ese momento se dio cuenta que su novia sujetaba la mano de Mina con mucha fuerza. Suspiró y se agachó delante de ella

**- Perdóname bombom no fue mi intención solo… -**

Ella acarició su rostro tratando de calmarlo a pesar de que ella necesitaba tanto o más tranquilidad

**- Lo sé pero debemos platicar todos juntos y llegar a una solución-**

Él asintió y se puso de pie junto a Taiki. Thomas tomó unas fotos que habían caído al suelo y las analizó detenidamente. Estaban todos, incluso él y también Yaten, luego analizó la nota palabra por palabra. Serena se fijó en eso

**- Thomas si quieres decir algo dilo, quizás tu puedas decirnos algo que no vemos-**

Seiya le miró aún no pudiendo olvidar que ese chico había lastimado a su hermano

**- ¿Por qué crees que él pueda hacer eso bombom?, no es por ofender a Thomas pero creo que él entiende mucho menos que nosotros-**

**-****Pero ****él ****no ****está ****tan ****involucrado ****en ****el ****tema-** sugirió Taiki

Serena pensaba lo mismo

**-****¿Qué ****ves?-** preguntó ella

El chico tomó asiento junto a Mina y los que estaban de pie se acercaron

**- Creo que no es solo una advertencia de que nos están vigilando, creo que es una provocación-**

**-****Pienso ****lo ****mismo-**dijo Lita mirando a Serena y luego al chico

Los demás meditaron eso

**-****¿Y ****busca ****provocar ****a ****Serena?-** preguntó Amy**-****porque ****la ****nota ****en ****cierta ****forma ****es ****para ****ella**-

Rei dio un vistazo a Lita

**-****No,****no ****lo ****creo-** respondió

Serena se mantuvo en silencio. Sabía que estaba sucediendo, al igual que sus amigas y al parecer el enemigo también se había percatado.

**-****¿Entonces ****quien?-** preguntó Mina de forma inocente

Las miradas se centraron en Serena y ella miró a Seiya. Tenía tanto miedo de decirlo en voz alta que solo atinó a observarlo por largo rato

**-****Esa ****mujer ****o ****quien ****sea ****que ****esté ****tras ****ella ****trata ****de ****provocar ****a ****Seiya-**respondió Thomas a la pregunta que varios se hacían**-****o ****por ****lo ****menos ****eso ****es ****lo ****que ****yo ****veo-**

El aludido dio un paso hacia atrás y su semblante se volvió más serio que antes.

**- ¿A mi? ¿Cómo sabes tú eso? ¿Y por que yo?-**

**-****Es ****lo ****más ****lógico-** respondió Thomas- **si ****quieres ****llegar ****a ****la ****Princesa ****ataca ****a ****su ****punto ****débil-**

Eso lo molestó más de lo esperado

**- No soy punto débil de nadie y menos de bombom-**

**-****Quizás ****no-** le dijo Lita**-****pero ****a ****veces ****te ****comportas ****de ****una ****forma ****que ****pasas ****a ****ser ****el ****talón ****de ****Aquiles ****de ****Serena ****y ****eso ****no ****está ****bien-**

El chico guardó silencio y miró a Serena quien había tomado la nota de las manos de Thomas y la releía

**-****Yo****…**- comenzó Seiya- **si ****te**** refieres ****a ****lo ****que ****sucedió ****ayer ****Lita ****ya ****te ****pedí ****disculpas, ****pero ****no ****olviden ****que ****fue ****mi ****hermano ****al ****que ****hirieron, ****cualquiera ****habría ****reaccionado ****de ****esa ****forma-**

**-****Taiki ****no ****lo ****hizo-** soltó Rei**-****también ****es ****hermano ****de ****Yaten ****pero ****él ****se ****controló-**

Se dio la vuelta para ver a su hermano quien seguía impasible junto a Amy

**- ¿Me están juzgando por querer defender a mi familia? eso es muy injusto - **

Un atisbo de dolor cruzó por la mirada de Seiya

**-****No ****seas así ****Seiya ****por****favor ****entiéndenos**- le dijo Lita en tono conciliador**-****lo ****que ****tratamos ****de ****decirte ****es ****que ****lanzarte ****hacia ****Cianna ****sin ****armas, ****ni ****poderes ****ni ****la ****debida ****protección ****fue ****un ****absurdo-**

Rei se acercó al chico

**- Nuestro deber como guerreras es velar por Serena, lo sabes ¿Como pretendes que cumplamos con eso si ella a su vez tiene que preocuparse por ti? En vez de ayudarla la perjudicas-**

Seiya negó con la cabeza. Un pesado silencio se posó sobre ellos que se rompió con un suspiro de Mina

**- ¿Porque no dejamos hablar a Serena por favor? es ella la que tiene que tomar las decisiones y creo que la estamos confundiendo. Si seguimos discutiendo sin oírla esto no tiene ningún sentido-**

Miró a Rei y a Seiya y ambos asintieron no quedando conformes pues sentían que tenían mucho más que decirse.

**-****Mina ****tiene ****razón-** dijo Taiki**-****perdonamos ****Serena,****te ****escuchamos-**

Thomas miraba de un lado hacia otro, por un lado conmocionado por el enfrentamiento entre Rei y Seiya, dándose cuenta que eran las personalidades más fuertes del grupo, sin saber que era normal que ellos dos expresaran sus puntos de vista y por otro lado maravillado que el solo hecho de nombrar a Serena trajera a ellos nuevamente la cordura. La respetaban. Definitivamente era su líder… no, más que eso, era el lazo que los mantenía unidos, se notaba que Lita, Seiya y Rei no estaban de acuerdo en muchas cosas pero que lo dejaban de lado para oír a la Princesa. Y finalmente no pudo menos que admirar la actitud de Mina, era una mujer con mil facetas distintas y en cierta forma también era respetada por las demás. Tenía muchas cosas que preguntarle.

En eso, Serena dobló la nota por la mitad y descansó ambas manos sobre su regazo

**-****Creo****…****-**dijo alzando un poco más la voz**-****que ****nuestra ****prioridad ****es ****Yaten-**

Mina asintió al igual que Taiki

**- Si nos concentramos en resolver cada desacuerdo que exista entre nosotros terminaremos descuidando lo más importante y eso es la salud y la recuperación de Yaten. Al menos nosotros estamos bien y en el evento de que el enemigo decida aparecer podremos al menos combatir, en cambio él está indefenso y vulnerable-**

Dio un vistazo a Rei, quien asintió y luego a Seiya quien al rato le sonrió levemente y asintió

**- Sé que mañana tendremos que retomar nuestra vida y volver a clases, eso hace aún más apremiante la situación. En las tardes no es problema cualquiera de nosotros podrá hacerle compañía, pero en las mañanas no podremos cuidarle-**

**-****Quizás****…****-** opinó Amy**-****quizás ****Luna ****o ****Artemis ****conozcan ****alguna ****forma ****de ****brindarle ****protección, ****con ****nuestros ****poderes-**

Rei acarició su barbilla, mientras que Thomas se acercaba a Mina y le preguntaba por esos dos nuevos personajes que no conocía.

**-****Tengo ****una ****mejor ****idea-**dijo al fin la chica-**puedo ****dejar ****algunos ****talismanes ****en ****su ****pieza ****y ****sellarla ****ante ****cualquier ****energía ****negativa ****que ****quiera ****acercársele, ****como ****una ****barrera-**

**-****¿Son ****resistentes?-** preguntó Seiya

**- Si… aunque el enemigo es más fuerte que otros a los cuales hemos enfrentado. Tal vez…tal vez con un poco de energía de Serena será suficiente, será prácticamente irrompible-**

**-****¿Puede ****ser ****eso ****posible? ****¿Qué ****sus ****energías ****se ****unan?**- preguntó curioso Thomas

Serena miró a Rei y asintió conforme y feliz de poder ayudar a la protección de Yaten

**-****Antes ****ya ****lo ****hemos ****hecho-** dijo Mina**-****una ****vez ****para ****proteger ****a l****a ****ciudad ****del ****enviado ****del ****mal ****y ****en ****otra ****ocasión ****para ****viajar ****al ****futuro ****y****… ****¡ah!**** aquella ****vez ****que ****salvamos ****a ****Darien ****de ****la ****Reina ****Neherenia, ****así ****que ****si, ****es ****posible ****y ****funciona ****bien-**

**-****No ****seas ****tan ****presumida ****Mina-** le dijo Lita bromeando, Mina se ruborizó y Serena rió por primera vez en toda la plática.

**- Ahora que ya hemos hablado de la seguridad de Yaten pues falta determinar que pasa con nosotros-**

Los demás se volvieron a concentrar en la rubia.

**-****Está ****claro ****que ****debemos ****evitar ****estar ****solos-**dijo Rei-**estando ****en ****la ****escuela ****es ****fácil, ****deberán ****procurar ****permanecer ****cerca, ****no ****me ****refiero ****a ****que ****vayan ****todos ****juntos ****al ****baño ****o ****algo ****así ****pero ****mantenerse ****en ****contacto ****y ****si ****algo ****raro ****sucede ****pues ****lo ****comunicamos ****de ****inmediato**-

Serena asintió conforme

**- Me parece bien ¿Pero que pasará contigo Rei?, tú estudias en otra escuela…-**

La chica rió

**- No te preocupes por mí, aún queda bastante fuego en mí como para dar una buena batalla-**

Pero Serena no halló gracia en ese comentario

**- Escúchenme todos esto va dirigido a cada uno de ustedes-**

Pasó la mirada por cada uno de sus amigos hasta que finalmente se detuvo en Seiya

**- Yo no soy la dueña de la verdad ni mucho menos tengo poder sobre sus acciones pero quiero recordarles algo, todos a excepción de Thomas me aceptaron como su líder y por eso mismo es que me siento con el derecho de hacerles la siguiente petición-**

Arrugó el ceño

**- No quiero que ninguno de ustedes se enfrente en solitario al enemigo. Si algo pasa quiero que avisen inmediatamente a cualquiera de nosotros y si la ayuda no llega buscarán la forma de salir ilesos. Perdónenme por lo que les voy a decir pero esto es más que la solicitud de una amiga preocupada por su seguridad, es una orden. No habrá más enfrentamientos ni situaciones que lamentar si puedo evitarlo-**

* * *

Taiki alzó las cejas en una clara señal de sorpresa al igual que Lita. Rei abrió la boca para decir algo pero se decidió a guardar silencio, mientras que Mina buscó la mirada de Thomas. Por su parte Seiya observó a Serena sin apuros.

Por supuesto que bombom averiguaría sus planes, era imposible poder ocultarle algo a ella, solo que no pensó que sería tan rápido, incluso antes de poder hacer algo.

Se sentía amarrado. Atado a la lealtad para con Serena y al mismo tiempo atado a sus propios deseos. Su cerebro le decía que lo que bombom pedía era lo mejor para el grupo, que velaba por un interés superior, pero su corazón ardía ante la idea de tener que reprimir sus impulsos por eso.

Si lo que todos pensaban era cierto, si el enemigo estaba tratando de obtener algún tipo de respuesta lo mejor sería hacer lo que Serena decía pero esto se estaba volviendo cada vez más personal. Serena se puso de pie y caminó hacia Seiya y ya estando frente a él tomó sus manos

**- ¿Entiendes porque estoy pidiendo esto?-**

Bajó la vista hacia sus manos entrelazadas

**- Lo que no me agrada es que me lo digas específicamente a mí-**

Serena se mordió el labio y trató de bajar un poco la voz

**- Sabes porque lo hago. De todos lo que están aquí eres el único por el que realmente temo y no porque los demás me importen menos, sino que ya lo intentaste una vez y para mi sería terrible verte en esa misma situación una vez más-**

Bajó la cabeza y se acercó un poco más a Serena

**- ¿Es cierto lo que dijo Rei? ¿Soy un obstáculo para ti?-**

Apretó un poco su mano eligiendo muy delicadamente sus palabras

**- Seiya necesito que me mires y me escuches atentamente-**

El levantó la vista y asintió

**- Aunque fueras un obstáculo, cosa que no eres, volvería a tropezar mil veces con la misma piedra con tal que siempre fueras tú, pero en el campo de batalla…necesito que me ayudes, que me facilites las cosas, necesito que todos estemos concentrados en una misma idea, que busquemos lo mismo así que Seiya te lo pido ¿Podrías por favor apoyarme?-**

Suspiró y cerró los ojos. Tenía que haber sabido lo que bombom le pediría y quizás ella tenía razón… reaccionar así no había sido la solución antes. Tenía que pensar en ella, lo más importante de su vida. Ella estaba pidiendo de su apoyo y no podía decirle que no, por ella podía dejar a un lado cualquier cosa, por ella era capaz de todo. Llevó las manos de Serena hacia sus labios y las besó

**- Estoy contigo bombom siempre-**

Serena le miró temerosamente

**-****Prométemelo ****Seiya-** le dijo la chica

**-****bombom****…****-** le susurró el chico**-****¿Es ****que ****acaso ****no ****confías ****en ****mí?-**

La mirada de Seiya reflejaba tristeza pero Serena insistió. Necesitaba que su novio le dijera esas palabras.

**- Lo hago, de verdad lo hago pero por favor prométemelo. Una vez me dijiste que cuando me prometieras algo sería de verdad y para siempre así que por favor… hazlo-**

Seiya sabía que este momento era decisivo, si le hacía una promesa era para cumplirla y más si lo hacía frente a todos. Si pudiera pensar mal de Serena incluso podría haberse sentido engañado por ese último hecho, pero sabía que bombom no había planeado preguntar esto con audiencia incluida, bastaba solo con ver en sus ojos que dentro de su mente habían demasiadas dudas y Seiya no podía ser tan egoísta y ser uno más de los temores de su amada.

Si había movido cielo e infierno para demostrarle a Serena que él era el hombre indicado, que no existía otra persona en la galaxia que pudiera amarla como él lo hacía, debía demostrárselo. Le sonrió derrotado ante los hechos.

**- Te lo prometo-**

Con esas tres simples palabras se selló el destino de Serena y de todos.

* * *

Cuando ya todos se alistaban a hacer ingreso al hospital algo sucedió. Taiki y Seiya se miraron al mismo tiempo. Serena se percató como la mano de su novio se tensaba alrededor de la de ella.

**- ¿Qué sucede?-**

Los demás frenaron su andar

**- Una estrella fugaz acaba de cruzar la vía láctea-**

Todos dirigieron su mirada al cielo pero como aún era de día era muy difícil de ver un fenómeno así, al menos para ellos.

**-****¿Eso ****es ****malo?-** preguntó Mina

De pronto cada par de ojos se fijó en las cientos de pequeñas mariposas color rosa que volaron frente a ellos. Algunos ahogaron una exclamación de sorpresa mientras que otros admiraban absortos el espectáculo. Serena sonrió cuando una de ellas se posó sobre la palma de su mano y desapareció al hacer contacto.

**-****¿Qué ****sucede?-** preguntó Thomas dando vistazos al cielo y a los alrededores por si aparecía algo extraño de la nada.

Serena miró a Seiya y ambos sonrieron extasiados.

**- La Princesa Kakkyu está aquí-**

Mientras todos caminaban apresuradamente siguiendo a Taiki, Thomas aprendía un poco de la historia que los ligaba a la Princesa Kakkyu de forma muy resumida en palabras de Mina y Lita.

**-****Mira, ****los ****hermanos ****Kou ****vinieron ****hace ****meses ****atrás ****buscando ****a ****su ****Princesa ****perdida ****que ****huyendo ****del ****enemigo ****se ****escondió ****aquí ****en ****la ****tierra. ****Bueno ****y ****sucedieron ****muchas ****cosas ****en ****el ****medio-** le dijo Mina

**- ¿Como que?-**

**-****Mm****…****-** empezó Lita buscando una forma fácil de decir- **ellos ****descubrieron ****nuestra ****identidad, ****nosotras ****la ****suya, ****el ****enemigo ****tomó ****la ****vida ****de ****la ****Princesa ****aunque ****después ****Serena ****logró ****que ****todos ****volviéramos ****a ****la ****vida ****ah ****y ****por ****supuesto ****esos ****dos ****se ****conocieron ****y ****no ****hubo ****fuerza ****capaz ****de ****separarlos-**

Thomas procesó las palabras de Lita sacando de ellas aproximadamente unas veinte preguntas, teniendo que elegir las principales

**- ¿Cuántas veces han muerto?-**

Mina echó a correr su memoria

**- Es mejor no hablar de ello-**

Lita movió su cabeza afirmativamente.

**- ¿Cuándo Seiya y los demás aparecieron el antiguo novio de Serena donde estaba?-**

**-****Muerto-** dijo Lita lo que provocó en Thomas una mueca en el rostro- **fue ****una ****de ****las ****primeras ****víctimas ****del ****enemigo, ****claro ****nadie ****de ****nosotros ****lo ****sabíamos.****Todos ****pensábamos ****que ****él ****estaba ****bien ****en ****los ****Estados ****Unidos ****mientras ****que ****Serena ****estaba ****aquí ****muriendo ****de ****tristeza ****por ****no ****tener ****noticias ****de ****él ****hasta ****que ****finalmente ****el ****día ****de ****la ****batalla ****se ****supo ****toda ****la ****verdad. ****Serena ****quedó ****destrozada ****y ****por ****poco ****nos ****vencieron, ****pero ****Seiya ****y ****los ****demás ****nunca ****la ****abandonaron.****Y****creo ****que ****el ****resto ****de ****la ****historia ****ya ****te ****la ****sabes-**

Taiki los condujo hacia el patio delantero de lo que parecía una guardería escolar

**-****¿uhm ****la ****Princesa ****no ****podría ****haber ****escogido ****un ****lugar ****menos ****llamativo?-** preguntó Mina

**- Créeme que si se pudiera elegir lo habría hecho-**

De pronto el lugar se llenó de un color rojizo y miles de mariposas atiborraron el lugar. Mina se llevó la mano a los ojos y a medida que el brillo se iba atenuando se pudieron distinguir dos figuras enfundadas en unos largos vestidos. Una con el cabello del color del fuego y la otra con el cabello rubio trenzado a un lado.

La Princesa y la chica se acercaron hacia donde estaba el grupo de amigos. Seiya y Taiki fueron los primeros en hacer una reverencia, pues si bien habían dejado de ser guardianes aún sentían un profundo respeto. Las demás chicas inclinaron sus cabezas. Mina golpeó el costado de Thomas para que hiciera lo mismo.

La Princesa movió sus manos

**- Por favor no es necesario, no anuncié mi llegada-**

Caminó hacia donde estaba Serena, tomó sus manos e inclinó su cabeza

**- Princesa de la Luna espero que mi pequeño mensaje haya servido para alertar de mi visita-**

Serena sonrió y abrazó a Kakkyu, esta se sorprendió pero aceptó el gesto. Serena miró por sobre su hombro y vio más de cerca a la persona que le acompañaba. Era un chica hermosa con unos ojos negros enmarcados en unas largas pestañas y que contrastaban con su cabellera dorada. Soltó a la Princesa y se dirigió a ella. Cuando la chica estaba a punto de inclinarse Serena la detuvo y tomó su mano

**- De verdad no es necesario. Mi nombre es Serena y si bien no soy la que debería decir esto, de todas formas te doy la bienvenida a la tierra-**

La chica sonrió tímidamente

**- Gracias su Altez…-**

Serena levantó su mano para protestar y le sonrió. Con su dedo índice apuntó hacia ella misma

**- Serena, mi nombre es Serena y estos son mis amigos-**

Le indicó el nombre de cada uno de ellos, mientras que la Princesa se acercaba hacia Seiya y Taiki.

**- Me alegra mucho saber que ustedes están bien, pero mi corazón se entristece al comprobar mis sospechas-**

En esos momentos Serena y la chica nueva se acercaron hacia ellos tres.

**- He venido de esta forma tan apresurada porque sabía que algo malo había sucedido con ustedes, aunque no pude distinguir quien era el que corría peligro. Mis consejeros querían impedirlo pero yo no podía quedarme tranquila sabiendo que una de mis estrellas sufría. Sura es mi doncella, estuvo cuidando de mí todos estos meses de recuperación aunque más que una doncella se ha vuelto una valiosa amiga y no dudó en acompañarme en este viaje-**

Todas las miradas se centraron en ella, quien no pudo evitar sonrojarse debido a eso. Los chicos la miraron con detención pues era imposible negar la belleza de la chica.

**-****Y ****díganme-** preguntó Kakkyu**-****¿cual ****es ****el ****estado ****de****Yaten?-**

En ese momento se dieron cuenta que ya no estaban solos. Se dieron la vuelta y Rei suspiró pesadamente.

**-****Oh ****Diablos-** susurró

**-****Y ****justo ****cuando ****pensé ****esto ****estaba ****resultando ****bien-** dijo Mina

* * *

Serena apretó la mandíbula y le sonrió a las recién llegadas

**- Haruka, chicas no esperaba verlas por aquí- **

Se le quedaron viendo un buen momento antes de cambiar la mirada hacia las recién llegadas.

**- ¿Qué todo Kimokku tiene pensado venir a vivirse a la tierra?-**

El tono acusador de la chica dejaba entrever que su aversión hacia todo lo que tuviera relación con Seiya no había cambiado en lo absoluto.

Serena le miró con toda la reprobación que su mirada podía reflejar

**-****No ****seas ****grosera-**le increpó Rei**-****la ****Princesa ****Kakkyu ****y ****su ****amiga ****no ****tienen ****porque ****recibir ****de ****tu ****veneno-**

La rubia bufó

**- Si las cosas siguen así en poco tiempo más estaremos plagados de extraños-**

**-****¿Que ****están ****haciendo ****aquí?**le dijo Lita con una risa burlona**-****después ****de ****todo ****esa ****ya ****no ****es ****su ****labor, ****vayan ****a ****casa ****y ****disfruten ****de ****su ****tiempo ****libre ****de ****chicas ****normales-**

La ira se alojó en el rostro de Haruka

**- Solo velamos por la seguridad de este planeta-**

Mina soltó una carcajada y miró de un lado a otro de forma exagerada

**- Yo no veo a su majestad de la tierra por ningún lado y mientras él mismo no aparezca aquí diciendo que tiene algún problema con la Princesa y su compañía su opinión al respecto personalmente me resbala-**

**-****Mina****…****-** susurró Serena queriendo calmar los ánimos

**-****¡Bah!-** gritó ésta- **son ****ellas ****las ****que ****aparecen ****con ****ese ****aire ****de ****superioridad ****tratando ****de ****intimidarnos, ****pero les****informo ****algo**- les dijo alzando la voz- **nosotras ****ya ****no ****somos ****las ****de ****antes ****y ****ustedes ****no ****son ****ni ****por ****asomo ****lo ****que ****eran-**

Haruka apretó los puños y dio un paso hacia Mina

**- Ven aquí y te demostraré que nada ha cambiado, puedo acabarte Venus-**

Mina saltó del lado de Serena y se encaminó hacia Haruka, cuando Thomas la tomó por la cintura tan fuerte que la alzó del suelo.

**- ¡Suéltame ella empezó!-**

Thomas miró a Serena y ésta negó con la cabeza

**- Puede que ella haya empezado pero no lo terminarás de la misma forma-**

La Sailor del Viento se carcajeó

**- ¿Este es el nuevo pelmazo que te has conseguido? Es peor que el anterior-**

Y esta vez fue Seiya quien hizo el amago de alcanzar a Haruka pero el férreo agarre de Taiki se lo impidió.

Serena vio como la Princesa Kakkyu analizaba el espectáculo en silencio. Suspiró y caminó para ponerse al frente de sus amigos

**- Haruka ya basta ¿si? ¿Que es lo que realmente querías lograr? ¿Que supiéramos que detectaron la presencia de la Princesa? bueno ya lo sabemos, ¿Que no estás de acuerdo con ello? también lo sabemos, entonces ¿Hay algo nuevo que quieras decirnos antes de que nos vayamos? porque de ninguna manera me voy a quedar aquí escuchando como nos insultas-**

La mirada de Serena era firme y sus ojos celestes que la mayoría del tiempo eran cálidos de pronto fueron como dos enormes trozos de hielo.

En un rápido movimiento Haruka estiró la mano y alcanzó la barbilla de Serena, ésta se sobresaltó pero antes de que abriera la boca para protestar Rei ya estaba presionando duramente la muñeca de la chica, mientras que Mina se había liberado de los brazos de Thomas y saltado frente a Michiru, lo mismo que Amy y Lita

**-****Tócala ****una ****vez ****más ****y ****tendrás ****dolorosas ****quemaduras ****en ****el ****brazo ****por ****el ****resto ****de ****tu ****vida-** siseó Rei

Michiru se movió para alcanzarla pero Mina fue más rápida

**- De verdad no quiero hacer esto pero si te mueves tendré que actuar-**

Michiru se echó hacia atrás mientras que Setsuna cruzaba tranquilamente sus brazos.

**-****Estoy ****bien ****chicas-** dijo finalmente Serena respirando de forma entrecortada- **no ****me ****ha ****hecho ****nada-**

Rei lanzó lejos de la rubia la mano de Haruka pero no se alejó

**- Dejen de actuar como unas matonas a sueldo y váyanse de aquí, tenemos suficientes problemas como para preocuparnos además por unas guerreras renegadas que son capaces de levantar la mano a la persona que juraron proteger-**

Si bien Haruka era mucho más alta y ruda que Rei, de pronto se le vio empequeñecida e incapaz de poder refutar las palabras de la guerrera.

Dio un paso hacia atrás y con una indicación de cabeza les dijo a sus compañeras que hicieran lo mismo. Solo cuando se alejaron caminando por el mismo lugar que habían llegado las guardianas bajaron la guardia. Seiya se sacudió del agarre de su hermano y se abrió paso hacia Serena. Suavemente posó una de sus manos sobre su mejilla y estudió cada milímetro de su piel.

**- ¿Bombom estás bien te hizo algo?-**

Serena negó

**- Estoy bien-**

El rostro de Seiya se endureció por la rabia

**- Cuando vi a Haruka alcanzarte quise…-**

Puso un dedo sobre sus labios y le sonrió para tranquilizarlo

**- Me alegra mucho que no hicieras algo de lo que después te habrías arrepentido-**

**- Solo lo hice porque Taiki fue más rápido que yo y me detuvo-**

La chica besó sus labios y la tensión le abandonó

**- Entonces agradezcamos a Taiki por eso ¿si?-**

Rei se dio la vuelta y se encontró con la mirada de Mina quien le sonreía triunfante

**-****Reflejos ****bastante ****rápidos ****Mars-** le dijo aún con una sonrisa en los labios

La aludida se sacudió el cabello y le guiñó un ojo

**- No lo hiciste nada mal Venus-**

En ese momento Thomas se acercó a la rubia y la tomó del brazo

**- ¿Estas bien?-**

Aunque la pregunta era totalmente innecesaria Mina no pudo evitar sonreír al notar la preocupación en su voz. Lita y Rei rodaron sus ojos y se alejaron

**- Estaría mucho mejor si no hubieras intervenido ¿Dónde quedó nuestra plática de hace un rato Thomas?-**

El chico pasó la mano por su cabello y sonrió

**- Si lo analizas bien, en ningún momento estuve frente a ti sino que al contrario me mantuve detrás de ti-**

Pero Mina no sonrió ni por asomo

**- Me sujetaste contra mi voluntad-**

**-****Bueno****…****-** el balbuceó nervioso**-****lo ****hice ****porque ****recibí ****órdenes ****superiores-**

Mina alzó las cejas no creyéndole en lo absoluto

**- ¡Es la verdad, pregúntale a Serena!-**

Esta se dio la vuelta al escuchar su nombre

**- Es cierto Mina, temí que algo malo sucediera si llegabas a Haruka, Thomas solo me obedeció. Muchas gracias por eso- **

Serena le sonrió cálidamente y el chico asintió complacido de haber ayudado

**-****Te ****lo ****dije-** le susurró en el oído a Mina, quien caminó hacia otro lado ofuscada

Mientras Taiki y Amy se acercaron hacia la Princesa Kakkyu y Sura

**-****Siento ****mucho ****que ****su ****recibimiento ****fuera ****de ****esta ****forma-**le dijo Amy sinceramente afectada- **si ****pudiéramos ****haberlo ****evitado****…****-**

Ella tomó su mano

**- Creo que hicieron todo lo posible para evitar algo peor-**

Serena caminó hacia ella y le miró seriamente

**- Disculpe por toda esta situación Princesa… pero como ya se habrá dado cuenta el grupo de guerreras ha sufrido una división-**

**-****Básicamente ****ellas ****se ****pasaron ****al ****lado ****oscuro-** dijo Mina

Todos le miraron de reojo

**- ¿Que?, ¡es la verdad!-**

La Princesa mostró una leve sonrisa

**-****Creo ****que ****hemos ****perdido ****demasiado ****tiempo ****en ****este ****lugar. ****Es ****hora ****de ****volver ****al ****hospital-** dijo Serena. La Princesa Kakkyu asintió.

* * *

A medida que avanzaban por los largos pasillos del hospital era imposible que no llamaran la atención, especialmente con dos muchachas que vestían largas túnicas que en nada se parecían a la ropa usada normalmente por las chicas de su edad.

Cuando llegaron fuera de la habitación de Yaten notaron la gran agitación que se vivía alrededor. El corazón de todos dio un salto y Seiya fue quien se adelantó hacia donde estaba el médico

**- ¿Doctor que pasa mi hermano está bien?-**

Notó por la ventanilla de la habitación de Yaten como dos enfermeras trabajaban rápidamente sobre él. Estaba tan pálido y delgado…

**- Señor Kou, su hermano acaba de tener una deficiencia cardíaca-**

Los demás si bien estaban un poco más alejados pudieron oír esa última parte quedando tan estupefactos como el mismo Seiya.

**- Su corazón está sometido a mucha presión, yo no deseo mentirle… el corazón de su hermano es fuerte, pero en las condiciones en las que se encuentra, puede detenerse de un momento a otro-**

Serena se abrazó a su misma y buscó apoyo en Rei, mientras que Mina sintió como el piso desaparecía a sus pies, siendo conducida por Thomas hacia el asiento más cercano. Taiki caminó hacia donde estaba Seiya y apoyó una mano sobre su hombro

**-****Doctor****… ****se ****que ****esto ****puede ****sonar ****a ****un ****cliché ****pero****…****-** Taiki suspiró para recuperar la compostura- **por ****favor ****haga ****lo ****que ****sea ****humanamente ****posible ****para ****mantener ****con ****vid a ****a****nuestro ****hermano-**

El doctor se quedó viéndolos por un par de minutos y luego asintió

**- Hay otra cosa de la que deseo hablar con ustedes-**

Seiya pasó una mano por su rostro intentando concentrarse

**- Se que son personalidades públicas y que llaman la atención. El hospital se ha hecho cargo de mantener alejados a los curiosos pero aún así las cámaras de seguridad detectaron a una persona intentando ingresar a la habitación de su hermano. Afortunadamente no lo logró pero aún así… en la condición en la que se encuentra, sería mejor que encontraran alguna forma de resguardar su integridad-**

Ambos chicos se miraron de reojo.

**- Estamos encargándonos de ello doctor-**

El profesional asintió y cuando estaba a punto de retirarse Seiya lo tomó del brazo

**- Doctor, se que quizás no es el mejor momento pero realmente deseamos ver a Yaten. Le prometo que no lo molestaremos solo… solo estar cerca de él un momento bastará-**

Dio un vistazo a todas las personas que se encontraban tras el chico. Todos tenían la misma mirada de preocupación y de tristeza. Arrugó el seño y se acercó a Seiya

**- Solo quince minutos, los quiero a todos en silencio y preparados para encontrar quizás a un Yaten distinto al que era hacía dos días-**

Asintieron como niños pequeños. El doctor les dio unas indicaciones a las enfermeras y abrieron la puerta de la habitación. Estando ya todos dentro, el doctor cerró la puerta.

Cada uno tomó un lugar alrededor de la cama y contemplaron en silencio el rostro blanquecino de Yaten.

Serena haciendo caso omiso a las indicaciones al doctor avanzó hacia la cabecera de Yaten y arregló un par de mechones que colgaban sobre su frente, en ese instante sintió un cosquilleo en la yema de sus dedos pero no le hizo caso.

**-Serena****…****-** susurró Taiki mirando hacia la ventana para ver si el doctor estaba mirando.

**-****Lo ****sé ****Taiki****… ****es ****solo ****que ****él ****no ****querría ****que ****lo ****viéramos ****así-** le respondió con lágrimas en los ojos- **con ****el ****cabello ****desarreglado ****¿verdad ****que ****no?****porque ****eres ****el ****amigo ****más ****vanidoso, ****ególatra ****e ****irritante ****de ****todo ****el ****mundo ****y ****te ****amo ****por ****eso****… ****no ****podría ****permitir ****que ****los ****demás ****te ****vieran ****así, ****no ****sería ****una ****buena ****amiga-**

Seiya se limpió una lágrima que escapaba de sus ojos y tomó la mano libre de Serena para atraerla hacia si.

**-****No ****lo ****acapares ****bombom**- le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y necesitando también de su cercanía para mantener la cordura- **todos ****quieren ****decirle ****hola-**

Serena secó sus lágrimas y le sonrió a su novio.

Lita suspiró y vio hacia Amy

**-****Hola ****Yaten-** le dijo-**estamos ****todos ****aquí ****y ****cuando ****digo ****todos ****es ****todo ****el ****grupo. ****Realmente ****nos ****tienes ****preocupados ****a sí ****que ****por****favor ****despierta****¿si?-**

Retrocedió un poco y se afirmó en la pared

**-****Los ****chicos ****y ****nosotras ****estamos ****bien-**continuo Amy**-****pero ****realmente ****las ****cosas ****no ****están ****completas ****sin ****ti-**

Rei se adelantó y apretó fuertemente sus manos. Sentía como la pena se apoderaba de su corazón, de su mente y de su cuerpo y antes de que lo hiciera también de su voz, habló para Yaten, rogando que en el lugar en donde se encontrare pudiera oírle.

**- Se que adoras que todos estemos pendientes de ti pero… nos haces mucha falta, así que por favor abre tus ojos, solo con ver tus ojos estaremos en calma, solo con ese pequeño gesto harás que mi corazón y el de todos los demás se llene de felicidad-**

La barbilla de Mina tembló y dio dos pasos hacia atrás chocando con la puerta. Thomas caminó hacia ella

**-****No ****puedo ****estar ****aquí-**le susurró al chico-**siento ****que ****no ****puedo ****respirar-**

Pasó un brazo por sus hombros

**- Tienes que poder Mina y debes de hablarle… si Yaten está escuchando querría oír tu voz-**

Ella movió la cabeza y la enterró en el pecho del chico

**- Por favor… no me presiones lo estoy intentando, solo déjame estar aquí en silencio-**

Él le dio un apretón y asintió.

Taiki y Seiya se sentaron a los pies de la cama sin incomodarle y acariciaron suavemente sus pies.

**-****Hola ****hermanito-**comenzó Taiki**-****¿Sabes?****estas ****horas ****que ****has ****estado ****aquí ****han ****sido ****unas ****de ****las ****más ****silenciosas ****y ****largas ****de ****mi ****vida. ****Seiya ****ya ****no ****tiene ****con ****quien ****discutir ****ni ****yo ****tengo ****a ****quien ****reprender...-**

Serena rió al igual que la mayoría de los presentes y también lo hizo Seiya aunque sus ojos poco a poco se habían poblado de lágrimas

**- Pero no me importaría en lo más mínimo tener que ser su mediador por el resto de la vida con tal de tenerte otra vez aquí a nuestro lado. Solo regresa-**

Taiki bajó la vista y Seiya golpeó su espalda. Suspiró y miró a la cara a Yaten.

**- Hola hermano, como ya te habrás dado cuenta nos tienes aquí reunidos diciendo palabras dulces en tu nombre… ¡como te habrías reído si hubieras sabido que esto pasaría!-**

Le sonrió como si con ese gesto pensara en recibir a su vez la típica sonrisa socarrona de su hermano, pero eso no sucedió

**- No puedes permanecer más tiempo aquí, nos tienes de los nervios a todos. Tienes a todas nuestras chicas tristes y pensando en ti todo el tiempo, bombom te extraña tanto ni te lo imaginas, incluso la Princesa Kakkyu hizo un largo viaje solo para verte… pero nadie desea más que regreses que Taiki y yo… sin ti no sabemos que hacer ¿Qué haríamos sin nuestro hermano pequeño? ¿Quién se enojaría por cualquier cosa y nos echaría la culpa de eso? ¿De quién nos burlaríamos? ¿Ves como no somos nada sin ti?, así que por favor abre los ojos ¿sí? no lo hagas de inmediato ya sabemos que odias recibir órdenes, pero hazlo, te estaremos esperando, todos juntos-**

Torció la boca en lo que parecía una sonrisa. Serena se acercó y rodeó sus hombros por detrás.

**- Estoy segura de que Yaten sabe que lo amamos y yo te amo a ti-**

Seiya apoyó su cabeza junto a la de Serena.

La Princesa Kakkyu caminó hacia los hermanos Kou

**-****¿Puedo?-**preguntó ella mirando hacia el chico enfermo

Taiki y Seiya asintieron

La mujer rodeó la cama y se inclinó para ver de cerca de Yaten. Buscó bajo la sábana su mano y la tomó y al igual que Serena sintió un cosquilleo extenderse por su mano. La retiró asustada, captando la atención de los demás

**-****¿Princesa ****está ****bien?**- preguntó su doncella

Ella analizó su mano detenidamente y luego miró a los demás

**- ¿Podría por favor alguien tocar la mano de Yaten?-**

Seiya miró a Taiki y luego se paró de la cama. Posó su mano sobre la de su hermano

**- ¿Sientes algo extraño?-**

Los demás se acercaron para ver si sucedía algo extraño y para escuchar la respuesta del chico.

**-****Pensé****…** -dijo Seiya ladeando un poco su cabeza**-****pensé ****que ****se ****sentiría ****más ****frío ****pero****… ****su ****mano ****está ****cálida, ****de ****hecho ****esta ****sensación ****se ****me ****hace ****muy ****familiar-**

**-****Bueno ****es ****tu ****hermano, ****es ****evidente ****que ****lo ****sea-** le respondió Lita

A lo que Seiya negó

**- Es algo distinto, se siente parecido a…-**

Se dio la vuelta sin soltar a Yaten hacia donde estaba Serena

**- Se siente como tú bombom-**

* * *

Serena abrió unos enormes ojos mientras que Taiki saltaba de la cama y tomaba cuidadosamente la otra mano de Yaten. Arrugó el ceño

**- Es increíble-**

**-****Como****se****siente-** preguntó Rei

**- Es como cuando te quedas envuelto en el resplandor de Serena. Es tibio y de alguna forma sabes que es Serena… solo que este es Yaten-**

Thomas y Mina quienes se encontraban alejados se acercaron

**-****Como ****es ****eso ****posible-** susurró Mina

**-****Bueno, ****Serena ****dio ****gran ****parte ****de ****su ****energía ****a ****Yaten ****y ****de ****alguna ****forma ****ahora ****le ****pertenece-** explicó Taiki

**-****Eso ****sería ****lo ****más ****lógico ****de ****pensar**- dijo Amy- **pero ****lo ****que ****quiere ****decir ****Mina ****es ****que ****eso ****no ****es ****posible****… ****o ****al ****menos ****no ****había ****sucedido ****antes-**

Los demás a excepción de Mina y la misma Serena miraron a Amy igual de confundidos

**- La energía de Serena, que proviene del Cristal de Plata, es solo de ella. La podemos sentir, ver y ella la puede brindar para sanar pero no quedan rastros de ella en el cuerpo de la persona, se produce la sanación y listo-**

**-****Aún ****no ****comprendo ****porque ****no ****es ****posible-** dijo Thomas

Mina puso un dedo sobre su boca

**- Si contaras todas las personas a las cuales Serena a salvado a lo largo de estos años tendrías como miles de rastros de su energía o en otras palabras, sería como tener miles de resplandores como el del Cristal de Plata a lo largo del mundo y eso es imposible, puesto que el Cristal es único y solo reacciona para Serena-**

Los demás movieron sus cabezas comprendiendo finalmente

**- ¿bombom tú sabías esto también?-**

Esta se encogió de hombros

**- Sé lo que dijo Mina. Si fuera dejando mi estela en cada ser humano al que el Cristal de Plata ha curado…-**

**-****Como ****les ****dije, ****no ****es ****posible-** concluyó Mina triunfante

**-****Quizás****…****-**sugirió Thomas**-****esto ****ha ****sucedido ****porque ****esta ****no ****se ****trató ****de ****una ****curación ****normal**

Los demás le miraron esperando que continuara.

**- Ustedes estaban allí no me miren así. Serena no solo le brindó energía fue mucho más que eso, hizo que el corazón de Yaten volviera a latir. Eso hace toda la diferencia-**

La Princesa Kakkyu alzó la vista hacia Serena

**- ¿Es eso cierto Princesa? ¿Lograste traer a alguien devuelta a la vida?-**

Serena miró su mano derecha, recordando como había sostenido la de Yaten

**- Yo… no lo sé. Cuando toqué a Yaten lo sentí frío y me desmayé antes de saber otra cosa. Cuando desperté aquí en el hospital Seiya me lo dijo, me dijo que Yaten seguía con vida-**

La Princesa se acercó a Serena con grandes ojos de asombro y tomó ambas manos dentro de las suyas.

**- Tus manos son vida-**

El cerebro de Serena estaba aturdido, pues no podía creer que eso fuera así. Su madre le había dejado entrever que tal vez era posible, pero todo era muy confuso.

**-****¿Por que ****no ****intentas ****tocarle?-** preguntó Rei**-****quizás ****puedas ****sentir ****algo-**

Serena miró a sus amigos y luego a Seiya, quien le indicó que lo hiciera. Esto le asustaba más de lo que debería.

Taiki se hizo a un lado y dejó la mano de Yaten libre para Serena. Esta dudó por un momento pero luego la tomó y sintió el mismo cosquilleo que antes. Y de pronto una luz color blanca comenzó a brotar de la unión de ambas manos.

**-****Que ****rayos****…****-** dijo Rei

**-****Impresionante-** sonrió Lita

La luz se extendió por la habitación inundándola de calidez y claridad

**-****Esto ****es ****imposible ****de ****creer-** susurró Mina

**-****A ****mi ****me ****parece ****hermoso-** le respondió Thomas con una sonrisa

Serena cerró los ojos concentrándose en la sensación

**-****¿Cómo ****es?-**le preguntó la Princesa Kakkyu

**- Es como dijeron ustedes, cálida-**

**-****¿Y ****que ****sientes?-** le preguntó Seiya

La chica mantuvo sus ojos cerrados y una sonrisa brotó en la comisura de sus labios

**- No se como explicarlo pero es como si parte de mí estuviera dentro de Yaten-**

Nadie podía despegar la vista de lo que tenían enfrente

**-****¿Puedes ****sentir ****lo ****que ****él ****siente?-**preguntó Taiki

Serena cerró más los ojos y luego negó

**-****Algo ****así****… ****imagínense ****un ****cuarto ****a ****oscuras, ****ustedes ****con ****una ****pequeña ****antorcha ****o ****linterna ****y ****de ****pronto ****una ****luz ****a ****la ****distancia ****les ****hace ****una ****seña ****intermitente**-

**-****Como ****un ****reflejo-** dijo Amy

**-****¿Alguna ****vez ****te ****había ****sucedido ****esto?**- preguntó la Princesa Kakkyu

**-****Creo ****que ****nunca-** dijo y luego abrió los ojos sonrió- **Podría ****distinguir ****la ****energía ****de ****Yaten ****en ****cualquier ****lugar-**

**-****¿Es****la ****primera ****vez ****que ****sientes ****la ****energía ****de ****otro ****de ****esta ****forma?-**preguntó nuevamente Taiki

Serena se quedó pensando por un momento

**- Sentir el resplandor de Darien se me daba muy fácil y a su vez él tenía la facilidad de encontrarme en cualquier lugar donde me encontrara y la verdad nunca entendí muy bien como funcionaba y bueno… con Rini fue distinto. La situación era otra-**

Las chicas pudieron apreciar como el semblante de Serena se entristecía al hablar de ella. Seiya también lo notó pero guardó silencio

**-****¿Puedo ****preguntar ****porque ****con ****esa ****persona ****la ****situación ****fue ****diferente?-** insistió la Princesa Kakkyu

Serena bajó la vista y optó luego por concentrarse en el rostro de Yaten

**- Hubo un breve período de tiempo en el que convivieron dos Cristales de Plata-**

La Princesa arrugó el ceño al igual que Thomas, los que no estaban al tanto de la historia

**- Estoy hecho un lío. Acaban de decirnos que el Cristal de Plata es único y ahora resulta que hay o que hubo dos-**

Rei suspiró pues el tema no le gustaba más que a Serena. Hablar de Rini siempre ocasionaba que su amiga se sumiera en ese estado de melancolía

**- Es un asunto complicado pero en resumidas cuentas el Cristal de Plata del futuro se encontró con el del presente y con respecto a Rini… Serena hubiera podido encontrarla aún sin contar con ayuda extra pues porque eran cercanas y muy unidas-**

Thomas estaba a punto de formular una pregunta pero Mina le dio un pequeño codazo

**- ¿Porque no mejor nos concentramos en lo que está pasando ahora con esa luz que nos está cegando a todos?- **

Serena reaccionó ante esas palabras y soltó suavemente la mano de Yaten. La luz se apagó y la habitación volvió a la normalidad.

**-****Mina ****tiene ****razón-**dijo Rei-**De ****hecho ****hemos ****estado ****aquí ****más ****que ****diez ****minutos, ****en ****cualquier ****momento ****el ****médico ****entra ****y ****nos ****saca ****a ****todos ****y ****no ****alcanzaremos ****a ****proteger ****la ****habitación ****de ****Yaten, ****así ****que ****terminemos ****con ****eso ****y ****luego ****platicamos ****de ****lo ****demás-**

La Princesa Kakkyu y los demás asintieron.

Rei sacó de su bolso un par de talismanes

**- Sere necesito tu ayuda aquí-**

Serena caminó hacia donde estaba Rei pasando junto a Seiya pero sin mirarle. Se sentía extrañamente triste e irritada.

Tomó los talismanes en la mano y una luz los envolvió. Thomas vio todo eso y con el codo llamó la atención de Mina

**- ¿Acaso Serena se molestó con mis preguntas? porque realmente no tenía la intención de importunar-**

Se le veía preocupado. Mina le sonrió

**- No, es solo que hablar de Rini siempre le produce eso-**

**-****A ****todo ****esto-** dijo el chico- **¿quien ****es ****Rini?-**

Rei giró su cabeza un poco más que enojada hacia donde estaban ellos. Al parecer la plática se escuchaba demasiado fuerte

**- Uhm te prometo que te lo explicaré algún día pero por el momento no digas nada con respecto a ese tema-**

El chico asintió.

Serena terminó de brindar su ayuda a Rei y caminó hacia la cama de Yaten. Se acercó a su cabeza y depositó un tierno beso sobre su frente al mismo tiempo que susurraba en su oído

**- Te veré muy pronto. Por favor regresa ¿si?, necesito mucho a mi mejor amigo. Tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar, especialmente el hecho de que brillas como una ampolleta cuando te toco. Te adoro-**

Se separó de él y se abrió paso hacia la puerta. Seiya la tomó del brazo y buscó sus ojos. Pero Serena al parecer no tenía intenciones de entablar una conversación

**- ¿bombom estás bien?-**

La chica miró hacia otro lado y luego posó sus ojos sobre los de Seiya

**- Estoy bien, solo necesito un poco de aire-**

**- Iré contigo-**

Serena se sacudió lo más sutilmente posible de su agarre y le sonrió como pudo

**- Necesito estar sola-**

Y así sin más salió de la habitación. Seiya se quedó allí mirando como ella se marchaba

**-****Debes ****dejarla ****sola ****Seiya-** le dijo Rei mientras colgaba uno de los talismanes en un lugar que no fuera fácilmente detectado**-****hay ****algunas ****cosas ****que ****ni ****aún ****a ****ti ****puede ****platicarte-**

Y por muy cierto que eso fuera, no impidió que le doliera en los más profundo.

* * *

Serena caminó rápidamente hacia las afueras del hospital recibiendo de lleno el frío de la tarde. El viento desordenó sus cabellos y se coló por su ropa. Se abrazó a si misma y buscó refugio en una pileta a unas cuadras del recinto. Se sentó y se concentró en el agua que brotaba del centro de la pileta. Subió la manga de su blusa y metió la mano en el interior. Estaba helada y se escurría por sus dedos. Era exactamente lo que sentía en esos momentos.

Sentía que todo se le estaba yendo de las manos, que por más que intentara mantener su felicidad y la de sus amigos simplemente no podía sujetarlas, que tarde o temprano algo sucedía y tenía que ver como una vez más sus sueños se le escapaban.

Y la mención de Rini solo lo hacía peor. Ese era realmente su punto débil… la única cosa que hacía tambalear la vida que había escogido era ella… la niña que podría haber sido su hija.

Tenía perfectamente claro que conocer a Rini había sido un enorme error, que encariñarse con ella aún antes de que Darien y ella pensaran en la posibilidad de ser una familia había sido una equivocación… pero de todas formas lo había echo. Y durante el tiempo en el que los tres convivieron en la tierra pudo experimentar en carne propia la felicidad que le esperaba.

Era algo construido por el destino y planeado hacía siglos… pero era algo seguro, algo que sabía que concluiría en algo bueno. Porque si Rini había nacido y se había transformado en esa pequeña tan linda y especial, era porque las cosas sí eran seguras… lo que distaba mucho de su realidad.

Conteniendo a sus amigos, intentando que el enemigo no los matara, soportando la tristeza por Yaten, apoyando y controlando el ímpetu de Seiya, comportándose como una líder… simplemente la hacía sentirse más insegura, cansada y temerosa que nunca.

Y si las cosas seguían como estaban ni siquiera estaba segura de poder tener la posibilidad de llegar a una época en la que sí se podría convertir en madre.

Serena se rió y limpió las lágrimas que habían escapado de sus ojos.

Estaba loca… hace apenas unos segundos reclamaba por tener responsabilidades que le quedaban grandes y ahora sentía deseos de hacerse cargo de la más enorme e importante de todas: un hijo.

Ese era uno de los grandes puntos del porque conocer a Rini había estado mal, quizás si nunca la hubiera visto, no tendría ese deseo de tenerla entre sus brazos una vez más, como si fuera un pedazo de su corazón, como si fuera una parte de su cuerpo que la hacía sentir incompleta.

Buscó dentro de su bolso y en su billetera encontró guardada la foto que Darien, Rini y ella se habían tomado. ¿Se habrían visto así en 10 años más? ¿Aún estarían juntos o serían de las muchas parejas que se separaban al percatarse que su unión había sido una equivocación? ¿Habría sido feliz Rini o su vida habría sido un sufrimiento por culpa de sus padres?

Recorrió con la yema de su dedo el rostro sonriente de la pequeña y no pudo evitar percatarse de la sonrisa de Darien y de la suya propia. ¿Era feliz en esos momentos?, recordaba que estar con Darien era todo en lo que podía pensar ¿Eso era realmente la felicidad? ¿Una fase? ¿Estados a lo largo de la vida?...

El viento azotó con fuerza y revolvió sus cabellos, llevándose de paso la foto que sostenía en sus manos. Corrió detrás de ella hasta que cayó al suelo a unos metros. Estaba a punto de agacharse a recogerla cuando unas manos fueron más rápidas. Al levantarse vio que Sura la doncella de la Princesa sostenía en forma delicada la fotografía.

Serena se congeló y tardó unos minutos en que el habla volviera.

**- ¿Podrías por favor devolvérmela?-**

La chica despegó la vista de la foto y en una reverencia se la devolvió

**- Por supuesto su alteza, disculpe-**

Serena la tomó y luego le sonrió

**- Ya te lo dije, solo soy Serena o Sere si lo quieres ¡así que vamos dime Serena!-**

La chica asintió y mostró una tímida sonrisa

**- Serena-**

**- Así está muy bien-**

Sura se veía temerosa y un poco perdida, así como se sentía ella misma. El sol ya había comenzado a esconderse haciendo que el cabello de ambas chicas tomara un color anaranjado muy lindo.

**-****Tu ****cabello ****y ****el ****mío ****son ****muy ****parecidos, ****en ****realidad ****nos ****parecemos ****bastante ****solo ****nuestros ****ojos ****son ****de ****distinto ****color-**le dijo Serena

La chica tocó su trenza y luego negó en forma seria

**- Está muy equivocada, su cabello es… tan sedoso y sus ojos son como el cielo de verano, nunca había visto unos así-**

Serena se sonrojó y en un acto de confianza tomó a la chica del brazo y la condujo hacia donde estaba sentada hacía unos momentos

**- Ahora que ya me dices por mi nombre, vamos por el segundo paso. No debes agregar la palabra "su" cada vez que te refieras a mí, soy tan joven como tú incluso más así que haz de cuenta que estás frente a una chica común y corriente-**

Las manos de Sura se retorcieron sobre su regazo

**-****Es****tan ****difícil****… ****si ****supiera ****lo ****que ****es ****para ****mí ****estar ****frente ****a ****ust****…****a ****ti. ****Eres ****admirada ****por ****la ****galaxia ****aún ****más ****lejana, ****historias ****sobre ****tus ****hazañas, ****tu ****poder ****y ****tu ****belleza ****se ****cuentan ****por ****todos ****lados. ****Eres ****la ****soberana ****de ****la ****Luna ****y ****la ****luz ****más**…-

Serena puso una de sus manos sobre las de la chica

**- La luz más brillante de todo el universo ¿verdad?-**

Ella asintió, pero Serena bajó la vista

**- No me veo muy radiante el día de hoy, ni los días anteriores, ni últimamente…-**

Sura adeó su cabeza y apretó sutilmente su mano

**- ¿Hay algo… hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?-**

Serena negó y metió la mano al agua de la pileta una vez más

**-****El ****hombre ****de ****la ****foto****…****-** comenzó Sura -**¿es ****el ****Soberano ****de ****la ****tierra?-**

Se percató que aún sostenía fuertemente la foto a tal punto que estaba arrugándola. La estiró y la dejó a un costado.

**- Si, el es Darien-**

**-****Él ****es ****muy ****apuesto-**dijo la chica antes de tapar su boca. Serena se rió sinceramente por primera vez en la tarde

**- Tranquila no has dicho nada malo, de hecho es verdad. Darien es muy apuesto, las mujeres siempre se daban vuelta para mirarle, eso me enfurecía. Sus ojos son de un azul muy intenso, su sonrisa es linda y su corazón tan grande como este planeta… o al menos lo era-**

El semblante se le nubló y suspiró por enésima vez en el día

**- Ustedes… no concluyeron su relación de buena forma-**

**- Digamos que esta Soberana que vez aquí ha cometido una lista enorme de errores y uno de ellos fue no ser sincera con Darien. No le dije como me sentía y esperé el momento menos oportuno para hablar… en mi boda-**

Ella abrió unos grandes ojos y recordó las miradas de los invitados de aquel día

**- Si… así de malo fue. Corrí como una verdadera loca del día más importante de mi vida y me fugué hacia tu planeta. Cuando regresé no lo hice sola, sino con el hombre que se ha convertido en el centro de mi mundo. Y aún así no soy capaz de darle la cara y me oculto aquí de preguntas que no deseo ni quiero responder-**

El agua se volvía más y más fría y aún así Sura imitó a Serena e introdujo una de las suyas a la pileta

**-****Supongo ****que ****ocultarse****… ****no ****es ****del ****todo ****malo.****A ****veces ****hay ****que ****pensar ****mucho ****las ****cosas, ****escoger ****las ****palabras ****precisas ****y ****encontrar ****la ****tranquilidad ****necesaria ****antes ****de ****poder ****expresar ****en ****palabras ****lo ****que ****sucede ****aquí ****adentro-** le dijo tocándose el pecho

Serena sonrió y acomodó su cabello para que no se mojara.

**-****Esa ****niña-**se atrevió a preguntar Sura **-****tiene ****tu ****rostro ****y ****la ****sonrisa ****del ****Príncipe-**

**-****Muy ****observadora-** susurró Serena. La chica le miró y antes de que comenzara a pedir disculpas tapó su boca

**- Tienes razón. Ella es Rini y de seguir al lado de Darien habría sido nuestra hija-**

Tocó la foto delicadamente y miró a Serena

**- La heredera del trono de la Luna y de la tierra-**

La barbilla de Serena tembló y Sura se le acercó más.

**- La extrañas ¿verdad?, es por eso que decidiste alejarte de los demás, es demasiado duro decirlo en voz alta. Tu corazón sufre y con mucha razón-**

Serena se abrazó a la chica y sollozó finalmente en paz. Estaba llorando por todo. Por el ataque a Yaten, por el comportamiento iracundo de Seiya, por la tristeza de Mina, por su presente, por su futuro y por Rini. Sura no sabía realmente que hacer, solo atinó a abrazarla fuertemente y dejar que la Princesa pudiera sacar esa tristeza hacia fuera.

**-****Lo ****siento****…****-** dijo aún sollozando sobre su hombro- **debes ****pensar ****que ****estoy ****loca ****o ****algo ****así-**

La chica negó y acarició su cabello. Serena se separó de ella y buscó un pañuelo dentro de su bolso

**- Es que es tan difícil. No quiero que Seiya piense que me he arrepentido de estar con él o que las chicas duden de mi entereza porque realmente no estoy arrepentida solo… estoy triste de no poder decirle una vez más que la quiero, es tonto querer decirle eso a alguien que no existirá-**

Sura asintió

**- Solo necesitaba… llorar ¿sabes?, no lloraba desde hacía mucho y tenía tantas cosas acumuladas dentro, aún las tengo pero ahora me siento más aliviada-**

Se limpió la cara y respiró un par de veces

**- ¿Alguna vez has hablado con alguien acerca de cómo te sientes con respecto a Rini?-**

Dobló el pañuelo lentamente.

**- No… no podría, no se si puedas entenderme, pero siento que eso es algo mío, es lo más personal que tengo, algo que nadie conoce. Nadie podría comprender los millones de sentimientos que su recuerdo me provoca, salvo Darien… y sinceramente tampoco sé si quiero que alguien lo sepa, no es que quiera ocultarlo sino que… tengo la sensación de que todos pueden ver a través de mí aun cuando no quiero, pero ese rincón, ese pedacito de mi vida… es solo mío y lo atesoro como tal-**

Suratomó la foto y la dejó en manos de Serena

**- Tal vez algún día, cuando las heridas estén cicatrizadas tú y Darien puedan platicar de ello. Si son las únicas personas que pueden entender… seguramente tienen las mismas dudas y la misma melancolía, hablar de ello puede ser la solución-**

Guardó la foto cuidadosamente dentro de su billetera

**- Por el momento eso no sucederá, quizás en un par de años o de siglos más-**

Sura sonrió y contagió a Serena

**- Lo importante es que cuando él quiera hacerlo tú aún tengas la misma intención y mientras tanto atesora cada recuerdo de ella así como hasta ahora, estoy segura que todo ese amor que tienes acumulado llegará a buen puerto y quien lo reciba será tan bendecido como tú-**

Serena rodó los ojos

**- Me das demasiado crédito-**

**-****No ****lo ****hago-** respondió ella seriamente**-****cuando ****llegué ****aquí ****sabía ****con ****que ****me ****encontraría ****al ****conocerte ****pues ****la ****Princesa ****Kakkyu ****solo ****tenía ****palabras ****de ****halago ****para ****ti, ****pero ****eres ****más ****de ****lo ****que ****cualquiera ****podría ****haberme ****dicho. ****Solo ****mira, ****apenas ****y ****me ****conoces ****hace ****unas ****cuantas ****horas ****y ****ya ****me ****hablas ****y ****confías ****en ****mí ****como ****si ****lleváramos ****platicando ****desde ****siempre-**

Un sonrojo atravesó su rostro

**- Lo sé, soy un poco impulsiva a veces, te tengo aquí escuchando mis problemas sin saber si tenías otras cosas que hacer-**

**- ¡No!¡No quise decirlo como algo malo! al contrario estoy tan feliz de que compartieras esto conmigo, me siento privilegiada de haber estado justo en el momento indicado-**

Serena le abrazó nuevamente pero esta vez no buscaba consuelo sino demostrarle lo mucho que le agradecía sus palabras y compañía.

**- ¿Qué es lo que tiene la gente de Kimokku que los hace tan especiales?-**

Sura se sonrojó y Serena acarició su rostro

**- Eres hermosa ¿sabes? si te hubieras dado cuenta de cómo te veían los chicos cuando te conocieron… hasta Seiya quedó cautivado por ti, incluso estoy un poco celosa-**

Fingió estar ofendida, lo que causó un sonrojo mayor en Sura

**- Yo… lo siento, creo-**

Serena se rió nuevamente. Esta niña era aún más inocente que ella.

**- No lo sientas pues eres hermosa y con respecto a Seiya estaba bromeando. Sé que me ama solo a mí y pueden parecer las palabras de una chica enamorada, pero cuando me lo dice realmente le creo-**

Miró hacia el cielo al tiempo que las primeras estrellas asomaban en el cielo. Sura la imitó

**- Cuando él te mira sus ojos se transforman en unos lindos luceros como los de allí arriba. No se mucho del amor, pero me imagino que cuando la persona a la que amas está frente a ti ese brillo solo aparece-**

Serena atrapó su cabello y lo puso tras su oreja

**- Yo lo amo de la misma forma loca, irracional e infinita. El es mi sol… y por cierto creo que le debo una disculpa. Me porte un tanto ruda con él-**

**- Estaba muy preocupado, tus guerreras intentaron hacerle entender que necesitabas tu espacio, pero él dijo que no estaría bien hasta ver a su… bombom-**

Eso provocó una enorme sonrisa en el rostro de Serena.

**- Entonces será mejor ir a ver como está-**

Se puso de pie y tomó su bolso. Surahizo lo mismo

**- También debo volver, la Princesa puede necesitarme-**

Ambas se encaminaron de vuelta al hospital

**-****¿Puedo ****hacerte ****una ****pregunta?-** le dijo Serena

**- Claro la que quieras-**

**- ¿No te molesta estar al servicio de otra persona?, se que quizás en tu planeta eso es normal pero aquí en la tierra… es tan extraño-**

Suratomó de su vestido para subir las largas escaleras. Se le veía tan elegante en él.

**- Para mi es un honor cuidar de la Princesa, además como ella misma dijo más que una relación de subordinación somos amigas. Ella confía mucho en mí, soy la persona con la cual comparte sus inquietudes y sus anhelos, el que yo la trate con deferencia es solo por costumbre de mi pueblo-**

Subieron cruzaron todo el primer piso y llegaron a la cafetería. Allí estaban todos sus amigos reunidos alrededor de una mesa compartiendo. Mina fue la primera en percatarse de su presencia y le sonrió de lejos. En cuanto Seiya se dio cuenta se puso de pie pero no avanzó hacia ella, pues no sabía si bombom querría o no estar a su lado.

Estaba nervioso y temeroso de comprobar que Serena quizás rehuyera de su compañía. La mirada que le había dado en la tarde era de enojo, quizás había dicho o hecho algo que la molestó o quizás debía de hacer algo o no lo hizo. Pero Seiya sabía que no era eso y se sentía bastante tonto buscándole excusas al comportamiento de Serena cuando él lo sabía.

El nombre de Rini había hecho que el rostro de bombom se tornara atormentado y que su sonrisa se apagara de un momento a otro.

Era duro darse cuenta que había algo que causaba dolor a bombom y que no podía hacer nada para evitarlo y más aún considerando que solo lo había sabido hacía unas horas atrás.

Jamás habían platicado de ese tema, sentía que Serena protegía muy bien esa parte de su vida pero aún así… le dolía profundamente que hubiera algo de la vida de su bombom que le estaba casi prohibido conocer.

Dio un paso hacia delante y nuevamente dudó.

**-****¿Qué ****hace ****Seiya?-** preguntó en un susurro Lita

Rei miró de reojo al igual que Amy

**-****Le ****tiene ****miedo ****a ****Serena-** respondió bajito Thomas

Mina volteó para ver a Seiya y tomó su vaso de café

**- A lo que le tiene miedo es escuchar lo que Serena tiene que decirle-**

Taiki quien estaba sentado junto a Amy alzó la vista para mirar lo que todos susurraban. Se concentró en el rostro de su hermano y vio en él no solo preocupación sino que miedo.

**- No deberíamos estar hablando de eso. Son cosas privadas de ellos dos-**

Volvió a tomar un emparedado y comió. Quienes estaban mirando se dieron la vuelta y guardaron silencio mientras que Seiya se debatía entre avanzar o no. Finalmente cerró los puños de sus manos y se encaminó hacia ella. Estando frente a Serena todo su valor se esfumó.

Ella se veía más alegre e incluso la había visto reír con Sura.

Serena sonrió levemente en cuanto le vio.

**- Hola bombom-**

Surahizo una pequeña inclinación a Seiya y se alejó hacia la mesa, tomando asiento junto a la Princesa Kakkyu.

El chico tocó uno de los brazos de Serena y acarició su piel

**- Estás helada-**

Ella llevó su mano hacia su otro brazo

**-****Estábamos ****afuera ****platicando ****y ****se ****nos ****hizo ****un ****poco ****tarde. ****El ****viento ****ya ****está ****soplando ****más ****fuerte. ****Se ****acercan ****los ****tiempos ****más ****fríos**-

Bajó la mano y las guardó dentro de sus bolsillos, miró hacia el suelo y luego encontró otra vez los ojos de ella.

**- bombom, si hice algo como para molestarte lo siento mucho no fue mi intención-**

**- Sabes que no has hecho nada malo, así que no comprendo porque me dices eso-**

Seiya sonrió tímidamente

**- Tienes razón. La verdad es que no se que decir ni que hacer para que me cuentes que sucedió en la habitación de Yaten-**

Serena tragó y dio un vistazo hacia el lado derecho

**- No fue tu culpa Seiya-**

**-****¿Realmente ****es ****así?-**le preguntó con voz amargada**-****porque ****nunca ****hemos ****hablado ****de ****eso ****que ****te ****perturba ****y ****el ****que ****no ****me ****lo ****menciones ****me ****hace ****pensar ****lo ****contrario-**

**-****Pues ****piensas ****mal-** respondió al instante

Seiya alzó nuevamente la mano y acarició lentamente su brazo

**- Hazme pensar lo contrario bombom…porque francamente ya no se que creer-**

Serena se pasó una mano por el rostro.

**- Seiya por favor discúlpame por comportarme de esa forma contigo, disculpa por hacerte sentir mal, no fue mi intención-**

Tomó la mano que Serena mantenía en el rostro y la bajó sin soltarla

**- Yo no necesito disculpas bombom, necesito que hables conmigo que seas capaz de…-**

Ella puso un dedo sobre su boca

**- No sigas ¿si?-**

Bajó la mano y caminó hacia la ventana más cercana, la abrió un poco y respiró el aire que por ella ingresaba, Seiya la siguió y esperó impaciente a que comenzara, pero los minutos pasaban y Serena seguía contemplando la noche. Parecía como si ella estuviera en un lugar muy lejano, uno al que Seiya no podía acompañarla. Tragó saliva un par de veces pues la garganta se le cerraba a medida que la angustia avanzaba.

**-****De ****un ****tiempo ****a ****esta ****parte-**comenzó finalmente ella**-****he ****cambiado ****bastante. ****Mi ma****dre ****me ****lo ****dijo, ****también ****Mina ****y ****yo ****misma ****lo ****he ****notado. ****Soy ****más ****fuerte ****y ****segura ****de ****mí ****misma ****en ****todos ****los ****aspectos. ****Mi ****yo ****anterior ****jamás ****habría ****soportado ****todo ****lo ****que ****me ****ha ****ocurrido ****este ****año. ****Pude ****lidiar ****con ****tu ****partida, ****con ****el ****desprecio ****de ****Darien ****y ****de ****las ****Outers. ****Estoy ****llevando ****la ****aparición ****de ****es e****sicópata ****que ****quiere ****tenerme ****e ****incluso ****con ****el ****estado ****de ****Yaten. ****A ****pesar ****de ****todo ****eso ****que ****te ****he ****nombrado ****hay ****algo ****con ****lo ****que ****no ****puedo ****lidiar ****y ****con ****la ****sola ****mención ****de ****su ****nombre ****quedo ****deshecha ****y ****eso ****es ****Rini-**

Se dio la vuelta y lo enfrentó.

**- Cuando nuestros amigos sugirieron que tú eras mi debilidad estaban muy equivocados. Tú eres mi fuerza. Es Rini mi punto débil, es la flecha que atraviesa mi corazón-**

Los ojos de Seiya cayeron hacia el pecho de Serena, hacia el lugar en donde estaba su corazón

**- bombom yo…-**

**- Se que puedes hacerte una idea de cómo me siento pero en realidad no lo haces-**

Eso hizo que Seiya guardara silencio. La tristeza inundó su cuerpo.

**- Se que puedes llegar a entenderme pero nunca podrías hacerlo realmente porque lo que yo viví nadie más lo ha experimentado antes, salvo una persona y esa persona me odia a mí a toda la situación-**

Serena soltó la última parte con una inusual violencia. Seiya había quedado sin palabras incapaz de articular alguna frase o pregunta que formular

**- Y me odia a mí y a la situación por la misma razón que lo hago yo. Porque vivimos algo que no correspondía, porque conocimos a una persona que jamás deberíamos haber conocido, porque dimos un vistazo a nuestro futuro y a lo que podría suceder con nuestras vidas y porque amamos a Rini, a nuestra hija, más que a nuestra propia vida, amamos a alguien aún antes de saber si existiría o no y la seguimos amando-**

La barbilla de Serena tembló y dejó que las lágrimas cayeran libres por su rostro. Seiya por otro lado estaba inmóvil y procesando palabra por palabra lo que bombom había dicho. Nunca durante todo el tiempo que la conocía había oído que Serena llamara a Rini "hija"….incluso pensar en Rini como la hija de bombom simplemente era imposible para él.

Y sin embargo ella había existido y bombom tuvo la oportunidad de preparar a su corazón para brindar todo ese amor en un promisorio futuro.

Y no solo bombom sino que también Darien. Si hubiera visto todo esto desde esta perspectiva desde un principio jamás le habría reclamado a Darien por su comportamiento para con él. Odiaría de la misma forma al hombre que acabara con un sueño así.

Se acercó y limpió sus mejillas, pegando su frente a la de Serena.

**- No quiero que me entiendas, que trates de ponerte en mi lugar ni menos que me consueles por esto. Lo llevaré de la misma forma como lo he hecho hasta ahora, porque estos son mis recuerdos y mis sentimientos… esta es mi herida, no la de las chicas ni la tuya, es mía y yo misma debo de curarla-**

Esas palabras lastimaban más de lo que pudiera haber pensado. Saber que había una parte del corazón de bombom al cual no podía acceder era deprimente. Que ella misma le confesara que tenía una pena de la cual no podía hacerse cargo… le hacía sentirse impotente. Una de las razones por las cuales estaba con Serena era para hacerla sentir amada, segura y feliz ¿Cómo podía hacer eso si ella misma se lo impedía?

**- bombom, ¿Sabes que te amo verdad?-**

Ella asintió

**- Y sabes que no hay nada de ti que pudiera decepcionarme, enojarme o hacerme sentir que te amo menos-**

Ella volvió a asentir

**- ¿Y aún así es tu deseo el mantener esa partecita de tu vida fuera de la mía?-**

Su barbilla volvió a temblar

**- Lo siento Seiya…-**

Acarició su cabeza. Ya no quería seguir alterándola más. Su silencio le lastimaba pero verla sufrir por ello era igual o peor. Y así como el deseo de saber todo de ella carcomía su pecho el amor que le profesaba era mucho mayor. Y por ese amor era capaz de soportarlo todo porque después de todo que era el amor

**- Estoy enamorado de ti a tal punto que sueño con conocer cada pensamiento y sentimiento tuyo, pero a su vez te amo demasiado como para obligarte a hacer algo que no quieres, aún si no conocer tu dolor me hace sufrir-**

Serena alzó la vista para encontrarse con los ojos de Seiya.

**- Puede que no me permitas saber más allá de lo que hemos platicado hoy, pero hay algo que nunca podrás evitar y eso es que yo mantenga la esperanza de que algún día esa herida tuya sane y puedas al fin compartir todo conmigo-**

Acarició su mejilla con el pulgar

**- ¿Harías eso por mí? ¿Mantener la esperanza?-**

Depositó un suave beso en sus labios y luego le sonrió

**- Lo único que hizo posible que hoy estemos aquí ha sido el amor y la esperanza que tenemos uno en el otro. La esperanza de estar juntos, de que algún día me amaras como yo lo hacía, de volverte a ver a pesar de la distancia, de pensar en un futuro juntos a pesar de todos los problemas que nos rodean. Sin esperanza… tú y yo no seríamos tú y yo. Así que si bombom, mil veces sí a tu pregunta-**

La sonrisa de Serena brotó en su rostro y se colgó del cuello de Seiya, este la alzó en vilo y besó largamente sus labios. Pero no obstante lo cerca que estaban en ese momento, no pudo evitar preguntarse… ¿Algún día lograría llegar a ese lugar de su corazón?


	34. Todo eso que tengo para decir

"_Nuestras dudas son traidores que muchas veces nos hacen perder el bien que podríamos ganar si no temiéramos buscarlo" (William Shakespeare)._

**Capitulo 34.**

**Todo eso que tengo para decir.**

Mina se sentó sobre la misma banca que hacía solo un día había ocupado con Thomas. El tiempo definitivamente estaba cambiando. Ahora el sol calentaba cada vez menos o quizás el viento golpeaba un poco más.

Se ajustó más el sweater que llevaba y respiró profundamente. Escuchar todas las palabras que sus amigos tenían para Yaten le hizo sentir tristeza y envidia. Tristeza por su estado, por verlo allí tan indefenso le rompía el corazón. E inexplicablemente el sentimiento que también le embargaba era la envidia. Envidia de que todos pudieran decirle algo a Yaten menos ella. Simplemente las palabras no salieron, las ideas no fluyeron y se aterrorizó.

Si Thomas no la hubiera retenido habría salido corriendo como una niña pequeña. Una vez más él había estado ahí para contenerla y se lo agradecía.

Tenerlo como amigo después de todo no era tan malo y Thomas definitivamente era una persona que querrías tener como amigo.

Era atento, considerado, amable, gracioso y sobre todo alguien en quien se podía confiar. En ese mismo momento le vio aparecer por la puerta principal. Miraba de un lado a otro y cuando la vio, sonrió y caminó hacia ella. La sonrisa afloró en el rostro de Mina. Se sentó junto a ella en silencio, estiró sus piernas, metió las manos a sus bolsillos y aspiró aire.

**- Te escurres muy fácilmente Mina Aino-**

Ella sonrió

**- Tengo un don para pasar desapercibida-**

**- No demasiado, al menos no para mí-**

Ambos guardaron silencio nuevamente. El sol comenzó a bajar mientras un gran grupo de personas hacía abandono del recinto comentando lo frío que estaba el ambiente.

**- No puedes seguir haciendo lo que sucedió en la habitación de Yaten. Algún día tendrás que enfrentarlo, decir todo eso que tienes guardado, no solo por ti, sino que también por él. Necesita saber que todos están allí y eso te incluye a ti particularmente-**

La voz de Thomas era pausada y trasmitía una imperiosa calma. Eran por esas cosas que su presencia en la vida de Mina se estaba haciendo cada vez más forzosa.

**- Lo sé, pero necesito tiempo. Tiempo para reunir fuerzas y para escoger las palabras adecuadas. Si voy a decirle algo quiero que sea lo correcto, no soy muy buena con los discursos así que cuando lo haga tiene que ser realmente bueno, además no quiero que se me escuche triste. Quiero ser la Mina de antes, la que tenía una broma para todo y que siempre encontraba el lado positivo de las cosas-**

Thomas la miró atentamente. Para cuando Mina terminó de hablar el sol ya casi había desaparecido del cielo, siendo reemplazado por pequeñísimas estrellas.

**- Para ser una persona mala con las palabras a mí eso me ha parecido bastante lindo y muy adecuado-**

Mina se sonrojó y luego lo golpeó sutilmente en el brazo

**- Gracias, tonto-**

**- ¡Pero si te estoy dando un cumplido!-**

**-****Lo****sé-**dijo ella al rato poniéndose más seria- **no ****solo ****te ****doy ****gracias ****por ****el ****cumplido, ****sino ****que ****también ****por ****lo ****de ****hace ****un ****rato, ****sin ****ti ****habría ****sido ****imposible ****mantenerse ****ahí****…****creo ****que ****me ****estoy ****acostumbrando ****a ****que ****estés ****siempre ****rondando ****cerca ****de ****mí-**

Mina bajó la vista y apretó fuertemente las manos. Se escuchó un carraspeó proveniente del chico y alzó la vista. Le encontró sonriendo

**- ¿Perdón podrías repetir esa última parte?, no me ha quedado muy clara-**

Mina entrecerró los ojos mientras que lograba que Thomas se carcajeara

**-****Yo ****creo ****que ****te ****ha ****quedado ****bastante ****claro-** se cruzó de brazos furiosa**-****¡eres ****un ****tonto, ****presumido, ****insoportable ****y ****te ****detesto!-**

Soltó otra carcajada justo en el momento en el que Mina asestaba un golpe en su brazo

**-****¡Ouch ****Mina ****eso ****realmente ****dolió!-** dijo sobándose el brazo borrándosele la sonrisa de la cara.

**- ¡No seas tan delicado!-**

**- ¡Creo que me quebraste el brazo!-**

Esta vez fue Mina quien se rió con ganas

**- Si lo tuvieras roto no estarías ahí sentado diciendo que lo tienes roto. Probablemente estarías gritando y llorando o habrías perdido el conocimiento por el dolor-**

El rostro de Thomas se contrajo

**- Esto no es gracioso-**

**- Pues a mí me parece de lo más chistoso-**

Arrugó el ceño contrariado

**- Porque a ti no te lesionaron el brazo, si yo te hubiera echo esto…-**

La mano de Mina se alzó y le apuntó con el dedo

**- Si tú me hubieras hecho esto no habrías vivido para contarlo-**

**- No te lo discuto eres fuerte como una roca-**

Alzó las cejas orgullosa

**- Muchísimas gracias-**

Sonrió y finalmente Thomas terminó haciéndolo también

**- Esa es la Mina que conozco y la que admiro-**

**- Sacas a relucir lo mejor de mí-**

El negó

**- Lo hacías bastante bien incluso antes de conocerme así que no me des el crédito, solo eres tú-**

Antes de que Mina le respondiera Thomas se puso de pie

**- La próxima semana quiero que me acompañes a un lugar-**

Ella ladeó la cabeza

**- Porque me lo dices con tanta anticipación y a todo esto ¿Adonde iremos?-**

Thomas sonrió ante la idea de que Mina aceptara sin preguntar

**- Por el momento lo mantendré en secreto pero lo sabrás y te lo digo ahora para que no me salgas con una excusa tonta. Después de mi última practica de la semana iremos aunque si te molesta puedo faltar-**

Ella movió la cabeza

**- No, puedo ir a verte jugar ese día y después iremos-**

**-****Perfecto-** dijo antes de guiñarle el ojo**-****encestaré ****unos ****cuantos ****puntos ****por ****ti-**

**- Que insoportable eres-**

**-****Puede ****ser-** dijo antes de darse la vuelta**-****pero ****encestaré ****y ****me ****aplaudirás ****feliz ****y ****sonriente ****por ****ello-**

* * *

_Una semana después._

Lita y Amy se habían encontrado un rato antes y subían las escaleras tratando de ignorar las voces que aumentaban de volumen más y más. Amy solo hacía oídos sordos pero Lita apretaba su mandíbula con fuerza resistiéndose a la tentación de decirles que se metieran en sus propios asuntos y antes de que eso ocurriera ya estaban dentro de la sala. Amy suspiró y Lita se relajó. Encontraron a Taiki, Seiya y Serena platicando cerca de una de las ventanas del salón, y por supuesto no podían tener otro tema que Yaten. Ya había transcurrido una semana desde el accidente y Yaten no presentaba mejorías. La espera se hacía angustiosa y los ánimos aunque muy imperceptiblemente estaban comenzando a hacían su mayor esfuerzo por continuar de alguna forma con sus vidas pero siempre en algún instante la sola mención de Yaten hacía que los rostros se volvieran cabizbajos. La llama de la esperanza se estaba agotando y había que hacer un doble esfuerzo por tener pensamientos positivos y creer que al día siguiente Yaten estaría de vuelta con todos.

**-****Hola-** dijo Serena con una media sonrisa

**-****Hola-** dijo Lita con el rostro fastidiado-** ¿Porque la gente de este colegio no se busca otro tema de conversación que no sea Yaten?-**

**-****¿A ****ustedes ****también ****les ****pasa?-** preguntó Taiki sacando la cabeza del libro que leía y dándose cuenta que una de las recién llegadas era Amy- **Esos cuchicheos me sacan de quicio- **

**- Hola Amy- **dijo Serena

Amy le miró y le sonrió tan tiernamente que por poco Taiki bota el libro que tenía en las manos

**- Hola Taiki ¿tuviste buena noche?-**

**- Si… algo. Me alegra mucho verte-**

Ella se sonrojó y rió feliz mientras Seiya alzaba una de sus cejas. Serena y Lita se miraron curiosas, así que la rubia no se resistió y pasó uno de sus brazos por sobre los de Amy

**- ¿Amy sabes que te quiero verdad?-**

La chica se alejó un poco para mirarle

**- Claro que si Sere-**

La rubia pestañeó varias veces

**- ¿Y sabes que confío mucho en ti verdad?-**

Amy acarició su cabello

**- Por supuesto que si Sere-**

**-****Entonces-** le dijo con voz inocente**-****¿Por que ****no ****nos ****cuentas ****que ****pasa ****entre ****tú ****y ****Taiki?-**

Taiki abrió la boca para protestar mientras que Amy cubría la suya con una de sus manos.

**-****¡Vamos!-** gritó Serena- **¿Que ****acaso ****creen ****que ****somos ****tontos?, ****bueno ****somos ****menos ****inteligente ****que ****ustedes ****pero****…****-**

Serena alzó ambas cejas mientras Seiya movía su cabeza con una sonrisa en los labios. Por el momento Serena era quien mantenía a todos sonriendo

**- El problema chicos es que ustedes son demasiado obvios. Se miran como bobos y babean sobre nosotros como si no existiéramos-**

Taiki miró a Seiya con los ojos entrecerrados

**- Eres mi hermano deberías ayudarme-**

**- Y eso mismo estoy haciendo. ¡Vamos hermanito sincérate con tus amigos! Además sabes que mi bomboncito adorado no será feliz si no se entera de la verdad y yo vivo para hacerla feliz así que vamos, escupe y haz sonreír a mi Serena-**

Serena se lanzó a los brazos de Seiya y luego miró a Amy y a Taiki con rostro de gatito asustado.

Los aludidos se miraron y nuevamente se perdieron en su propio mundo. Al rato se dieron cuenta que sus amigos aún esperaban por una respuesta. Taiki recuperó su compostura

**- Amy y yo…-**

Sus amigos se acercaron más

**-****Taiki ****y ****yo****…****-** dijo Amy jugando con sus manos

**-****Ustedes****…****-** les apremió Serena casi saltando por la emoción

**-****Nos ****estamos ****conociendo-** dijo finalmente Taiki y Amy respiró tranquila.

Todos quedaron en silencio. Serena se separó un poco de Seiya y arrugó el ceño

**-****¿Eso ****es ****todo?-** preguntó con voz notoriamente desilusionada

**-****¿Todo ****de ****que?-** le respondió Amy sabiendo que su amiga no se iba a conformar con eso

**- ¿Eso es todo lo que nos dirán? "nos estamos conociendo" ¿Que acaso no se conocen ya?-**

**- Por supuesto que nos conocemos pero ahora… es diferente-**

Serena cruzó los brazos y miró a Lita

**- Si tú entiendes algo por favor explícamelo-**

**- No me metas a mí en esto Sere, solo soy una oyente-**

Amy suspiró y miró a Taiki una vez más

**- Escucha Sere hay una sola cosa que debes saber; Taiki y yo estamos bien-**

Miró a su amiga con sus enormes ojos azules

**- ¿Están bien?-**

**- Si, estamos bien-**

Miró a Seiya y este alzó las cejas. Como vio que había perdido la batalla se sentó en su asiento enfurruñada. En ese momento Mina entró como un torbellino al salón y respiró varias veces antes de saludar. Cuando vio que Serena estaba sentada con el ceño fruncido se preocupó

**- ¿Qué sucede?-**

**-****Ellos ****están ****bien-** dijo indicando hacia Amy y Taiki

Mina se dio la vuelta hacia sus amigos y les sonrió de esa forma pícara que la caracterizaba

**- ¡Oh ya lo sé!, ¡bien por ustedes pilluelos!-**

Serena abrió la boca

**- ¿Tú también entiendes a lo que se refieren?-**

Mina ladeó su cabeza y luego miró a Seiya quien movía su cabeza. Abrazó a su amiga y depositó un beso sobre su frente.

**- ¡Ay Sere tu nunca entiendes nada!-**

El profesor entró y Serena tuvo que esconder un grito de exasperación.

* * *

Después de terminado el período escolar los chicos tenían que organizarse para saber quien iría a acompañar a Yaten y protegerlo contra cualquier eventualidad. Si bien no estaban autorizados para ingresar a la habitación de todas formas estar cerca de él por el momento era suficiente. Llevaban toda la semana haciéndolo y por el momento estaba resultado provechoso.

**-****Está ****bien ****chicos ****organicémonos-** dijo Amy afirmada en la muralla exterior de la escuela

**-****No ****puedo ****ir ****hoy-** dijo Lita haciendo una mueca**-****tengo ****que ****ir ****al ****club, ****pero ****mañana ****estoy ****libre-**

**-****Yo ****tampoco ****puedo ****hoy-** dijo Taiki triste**-****tengo ****que ****entregar ****un ****trabajo ****para ****mañana. ****Siento ****mucho ****no ****poder ****ir ****a ****ver ****a ****Yaten, ****pero ****quizás ****pueda ****pasar ****la ****noche ****en ****el ****hospital-**

Miró a Seiya y este asintió

**- Si quieres puedo quedarme contigo en la biblioteca y ayudarte a terminarlo. Quizás así podemos ir al hospital más temprano-**

Amy le sonrió tiernamente y Taiki tuvo que refrenar sus deseos de rodearla con sus brazos y descansar su cabeza en su hombro.

**-****Eso ****es ****tan ****dulce-**soltó Serena con voz melosa

Seiya la rodeó con sus brazos y pegó la boca a su oído

**- Deja que la parejita respire bombom o sino jamás avanzarán-**

Hizo un mohín

**-****Está ****bien-** le respondió en un susurro

Mina abrió su bolso, sacó su celular y una manzana

**- Yo me quedaré aquí, pero iré más tarde. Thomas quiere que le acompañe no se a donde-**

Mordió su manzana y masticó con ganas. Serena alzó las cejas

**- ¿Una cita?-**

Mina tosió casi atorándose con la manzana

**-****Por ****supuesto ****que ****no-** respondió con voz rasposa

Miró a Lita quien se reía disimuladamente

**- Pues a mi me parece que sí ¡Mina tiene una cita!-**

Rodó los ojos y de pronto se sintió molesta.

**- Porque no te dedicas a abrazar y a besar a tu novio y a mí me dejas en paz. Que molesta-**

Serena abrió la boca molesta por el tono que usó Mina.

**- ¡Discúlpame por hacer una broma!-**

Suspiró y miró a su amiga seriamente.

**- Lo siento pero no estoy de humor para ese tipo de bromas ¿si? Thomas y yo somos amigos y los amigos no tienen citas y la verdad no quiero hablar más de ese tema. Estoy un poco aburrida de eso-**

Serena miró a Seiya, este se encogió de hombros y luego dio la cara a Mina. Ambas estaban serias.

**- Esta bien, pero no tienes porque hablarme así-**

Terminó de comer su manzana y la botó en el basurero

**- Iré a ver la práctica de Thomas. Nos vemos luego-**

Amy se despidió con la mano mientras que los demás la observaron irse. Serena ni siquiera le miró cuando se fue.

**-****Wow-** dijo Seiya

**-****Si-**respondió Lita sabiendo a lo que se refería- **estos ****últimos ****días ****se ****encuentra ****bastante ****vulnerable-**

**-****Ni ****siquiera ****soporta ****una ****estúpida ****broma-** soltó Serena molesta. Era una de las pocas veces en la vida en que se enemistaba con Mina

-**bombom ****deberías ****guardarte ****algunos ****comentarios ****solo ****para ****ti-**

Se separó de Seiya y cruzó sus brazos

**- ¿Qué? ¿Ahora me regañarás tú?-**

**-****No**- respondió en tono conciliador**-****solo ****digo ****que ****ese ****no ****es ****un ****tema ****gracioso ****para ****Mina. ****Ella ****es ****tu ****amiga ****deberías ****saber ****lo ****que ****le ****pasa-**

Serena se quedó un momento de pie observándole y luego dio un paso hacia atrás. Sintió ganas de llorar.

**- Eso fue hiriente-**

Lita y los demás se miraron e intentaron alejarse para darles espacio. Seiya respiró tenso y rascó su cabeza

**-****bombom ****solo ****digo ****que ****para ****ella ****no ****es ****un ****chiste. ****No ****seas ****tan ****sensible****… ****pareces ****una ****niña-**susurró al final

Serena alzó las cejas pero no dijo nada. Tomó el bolso con su otra mano y echó los hombros hacia atrás

**- ¿Sabes? iré al hospital, estaré con Yaten y me gustaría ir sola -**

Antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo se echó a caminar hacia el hospital.

**- ¡bombom espera!-**

Avanzó unos cuantos pasos

**-****¡Ni ****se ****te ****ocurra ****seguirme ****Seiya ****Kou ****no ****quiero ****verte!-**exclamó sobre su hombro sin darse la vuelta.

**-****¡Rayos!-** gritó hacia nadie en particular**-****¡Alguien ****me ****puede ****explicar ****que ****diablos ****pasó!-**

Amy miró a Taiki y éste tenía la misma expresión de desconcierto

**-****Estamos ****todos ****muy ****sensibles**- dijo Lita dirigiéndose a Seiya quien se había dado la vuelta para escucharle- **ya ****se ****le ****pasará. ****Un ****tiempo ****con ****Yaten ****le ****hará ****bien, ****ya ****sabes ****como ****lo ****quiere ****y ****lo ****extraña-**

La mirada de Seiya se volvió gris y la tristeza se reflejó en ella

**- A veces pienso que bombom…-**

Lita arrugó el ceño no teniendo idea de lo que se refería. La miró por algunos segundos, para terminar sonriendo de lado y moviendo su cabeza

**- Nada, no me hagas caso-**

* * *

Serena llevaba una hora recostada sobre un sofá del hospital con la misma expresión con la que había llegado. Estaba seria, triste y molesta.

Se arrepentía de haber tratado de esa forma a Seiya, él solo había querido aconsejarla con la mejor intención como lo había hecho desde que eran amigos. En esa época era una de las pocas personas que le decía las cosas sin temor a lastimarla. Seiya siempre tuvo la capacidad de reconocer la fortaleza interior de Serena aun cuando pensaba que la había perdido y sin embargo esas palabras de Seiya la habían herido. ¿Qué es lo que había cambiado?

Lo único que era distinto era que Seiya ahora era su novio. Ya no buscaba en él solo consejos sino que también su apoyo. Ese apoyo irracional, incondicional, inexplicable y constante que solo una amistad puede dar.

Los ojos de pronto se le humedecieron y sacó de su bolso un pañuelo.

Esa era una de las tantas razones por las cuales extrañaba tanto a Yaten. Para Serena era difícil de determinar en que minuto Yaten había pasado a ocupar el lugar de amigo que Seiya había dejado. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había perdido eso con Seiya hasta ahora y no sabía a ciencia cierta si eso era algo bueno o malo…

Vio que por el pasillo del hospital venía acercándose Rei y le sonrió sutilmente. Rei se sentó junto a ella y en ese mismo instante recostó la cabeza sobre su hombro.

**- Hola Rei-**

Esa voz no sonaba para nada a Serena y su amiga lo notó

**- ¿Estás bien?-**

**-****No-** dijo en un suspiro- **discutí ****con ****Seiya****… ****o ****más ****bien ****yo ****discutí ****con ****él-**

**-****Uhm**- respondió escueta- **¿Se ****puede ****saber ****la ****razón?-**

Se acercó más

**- Fui desagradable con Mina y Seiya solo me dijo que no había estado bien-**

Rei miró hacia la cabeza de su amiga

**- A mi eso no me parece tan terrible-**

**-****Lo ****sé-** susurró Serena**-****es ****solo ****que****…****-**

Se enderezó para hablar de frente con Rei

**- Me molestó que no me apoyara y que no me defendiera… quizás es una tontería lo sé, pero no puedo evitar sentirme así-**

Rei acarició su largo cabello rubio

**- Los novios no solo están para eso Sere, sino que también para decirte lo que está mal. Si te equivocaste Seiya solo trató de hacértelo ver-**

Suspiró

**- Tal vez yo esté pensando de forma errada-**

**- ¿Y que es lo que piensas?-**

Serena humedeció sus labios y miró a Rei

**-****Más ****que ****un ****pensamiento ****es ****algo ****que ****siento**- dijo tocándose su pecho**-****siento ****que ****gané ****un ****novio ****pero ****perdí ****a ****un ****amigo-**

Rei arrugó el ceño. Nunca había oído decir tal cosa a Serena, ni en los momentos más duros ni difíciles vividos con Seiya había sido testigo de esa confesión.

**- No es algo que lleve pensando desde hace mucho, es solo que desde que Yaten está así… lo extraño mucho Rei, no te imaginas el amigo en el que se ha convertido para mí, la clase de amigos que solíamos ser Seiya y yo. No me había dado cuenta de que esa clase de conexión con Seiya se había debilitado porque en cierta forma Yaten estaba siempre ahí y nada me faltaba pero ahora… tengo un vacío y lo necesito. No es que ustedes no sean mis amigas, lo son y las amo, pero entre nosotros existe algo que no puedo explicar y más aún con todo esto que ha pasado. Cuando nuestras manos se tocaron lo sentí tan cerca de mí, pero se que no es así y eso me duele tanto…-**

Rei abrazó a Serena suavemente bastante preocupada por las palabras de su amiga. Sabía del cariño de Serena hacia Yaten pero no sospechaba que fuera tan profundo. Algo dentro de Rei se agitó levemente.

**- ¿Has platicado de esto con Seiya?-**

Respiró profundamente

**- No… pero siento que Seiya lo sabe y lo peor de todo es que estoy lastimándolo con mi silencio ¿Pero que puedo hacer?, si se lo explico quizás lo lastimaría más-**

Rei se separó un poco de ella y la analizó detenidamente. Algo había en esta situación que la hacía pensar que este momento ya lo había vivido antes, no en las mismas circunstancias pero algo había de familiar en todo esto.

**- Serena no tienes la impresión de que…-**

Serena alzó la vista

**- Que cosa Rei- **

Esta la miró por un buen rato. Si decía lo que estaba pensando probablemente ocasionaría más problemas de los que ya había. Además era solo un presentimiento, nada que pudiera comprobar. Así que movió la cabeza y le sonrió.

**- Nada Sere. Olvídalo-**

Serena le sonrió y luego su expresión cambió a una de preocupación. Tapó su boca.

**- ¡Rei lo siento! Yo aquí contándote mis cosas y ni siquiera te he preguntado como estás. Se que tú y Yaten…-**

Rei recordó que desde hacía mucho no platicaba con Serena y menos de todo lo que había ocurrido con Yaten.

**- Yaten y yo no existe Sere. Eso fue solo algo accidental-**

**-****¿Accidental?**- exclamó**-****corrígeme ****si ****me ****equivoco, ****pero ****algo ****accidental ****es ****una ****cosa ****que ****no ****se ****puede ****prever, ****lo ****que ****tú ****y ****Yaten ****tuvieron ****fue ****algo ****que ****ambos ****quisieron-**

Rei sonrió a medias

**- Tal vez yo sí pero no él-**

Serena suspiró y arrugó el ceño recordando todas las veces en las que había regañado a Yaten por este tema. Esa era precisamente la razón por la que no estaba de acuerdo con todo lo que había pasado. Sabía que alguien iba a salir lastimado.

**- Yaten y yo platicamos bastante de eso y déjame decir en su defensa que nunca quiso lastimarte Rei, él te quiere te lo aseguro pero…-**

**- Pero también quiere a Mina y yo no puedo estar con alguien así. Nunca funcionará y doy gracias por haberme dado a cuenta a tiempo. Seguramente cuando despierte Mina y él se darán una oportunidad y en realidad eso me hace sentir feliz porque…-**

La expresión de Rei era dura, pero no tanto como para engañar a Serena, esta levantó la mano para interrumpirla

**- ¿Uhm Rei?, creo que deberías saber algo. Hace un par de semanas Yaten se le declaró a Mina y ésta lo rechazó-**

Rei interrumpió su discurso y se quedó con las palabras en la boca

**-****¿Que?-** dijo en un tono de voz más alto de lo que se debía

**- Bueno… eso. Yaten quiso ser honesto y platicó con ella pero Mina le dijo que ya lo había olvidado y que no veía un futuro con él, le dijo muchas cosas más pero en el fondo lo rechazó. Yaten quedó muy mal por eso pero últimamente le había visto más animado-**

Rei cruzó los brazos anonadada

**- ¡Pero que mentirosa es Mina! no puedo creer que haya dicho eso-**

**- Quizás no es mentira…pero tampoco es la verdad. No se, este asunto es demasiado complicado y con Mina que no quiere hablar de ello es mucho peor. Hoy incluso discutimos. Jamás habíamos peleado por algo así-**

Guardaron silencio un momento

**-****Tal****vez-** dijo Rei al rato- **solo ****está ****esperando ****a ****que ****Yaten ****se ****recupere ****para ****saber ****que ****hacer-**

**- Y mientras eso sucede Thomas está más y más cerca de ella. En realidad no se que está esperando, creo que la respuesta ya la tiene desde hace mucho-**

Rei subió sus piernas hacia el sofá, las cruzó y apoyó uno de sus codos en ellas.

**- No lo entiendes Sere y creo que ni yo misma entendía la actitud de Mina hasta ahora. Yaten la salvó porque la quiere y ella no se puede perdonar eso, que a pesar de su rechazo él haya decidido sacrificarse. No solo se siente culpable sino que con la obligación de retribuir de alguna forma ese sacrificio-**

**-****Oh-** dijo Serena al fin entendiendo y luego frunciendo el ceño- **Oh. ****Creo ****que ****ahora ****entiendo ****muchas ****cosas. ****Por ****eso ****la ****reacción ****de ****Mina ****cuando ****todo ****esto ****sucedió****… ****por ****eso ****se ****enfadó ****tanto ****conmigo ****en ****la ****mañana****… ****¿Acaso ****está ****pensando ****en ****la ****posibilidad ****de ****estar ****con ****Yaten ****por ****agradecimiento? ****Eso ****es ****una ****locura-**

**- Pero Mina siente algo por él, quizás esto tenía que suceder para que se diera cuenta-**

Serena negó rápidamente

**- ¿Y que pasa con Thomas?, yo he visto como se miran, como se apoyan uno en el otro. Mina jamás habría recuperado la cordura sin él. Eso no es solo amistad. Si Mina decide estar con Yaten por compromiso Thomás sufrirá y también lo hará ella porque nunca olvidará a Thomas y Yaten también saldrá herido, que estén contigo por esas razones es terrible y saberlo es mucho peor-**

**- Te sorprenderías lo que una persona puede soportar por amor. Si Yaten ama a Mina querrá estar con ella aún por sobre lo que siente por Thomas. Cuando amas crees que el amor todo lo puede-**

Los ojos de Rei de pronto se pusieron vidriosos y el corazón de Serena se encogió.

**-****Oh ****Rei****…****-** dijo tomándole la mano**-****¿habrías ****estado ****con ****Yaten ****a****pesar ****de ****todo?-**

**- En cierta forma lo hice, pensaba que con dedicación y cariño podría hacerlo olvidar pero ya vez, eso no sucedió-**

Su voz era relajada y a Serena le extrañaba como podía estar así. De todas formas continuo sosteniendo su mano.

**- No habrías sido feliz Rei, créeme cuando te lo digo. Se que dejarlo ir debe haber sido doloroso, pero vivir en un engaño habría sido mucho peor. Vivir una mentira a la larga termina por asfixiarte-**

Rei tragó varias veces para despejarse la garganta. Todo el autocontrol que había logrado reunir se estaba desmoronando. Serena tenía unas formas de penetrar hasta en el más fuerte de los corazones.

**- ¿Sabes lo que es sentir que te ahogas? ¿Qué el aire que tragas no sirve de nada? ¿Que con o sin oxigeno de todas formas no puedes respirar?-**

Serena limpió rápidamente una lágrima que corría por su mejilla

**- Si Rei, lo he sentido-**

**- Entonces sabes que no podré soportar esto por mucho tiempo. Puedo ser fuerte, muy fuerte, pero esto… esto es algo que jamás pensé que viviría y me está desgastando. Odio sentirme así de débil, de frágil y ya no lo soporto-**

Serena asintió y limpió una nueva lágrima que se estaba asomando

**- ¿Y que piensas hacer?-**

Sabía la respuesta, pero de todas formas era mejor oírla. Así se haría a la idea más rápido

**-****Creo****…****-** dijo su amiga buscando su mirada**-****creo ****que ****me ****iré ****por ****un ****tiempo. ****Quizás ****tome ****un ****curso ****en ****otra ****ciudad ****o ****postule ****a ****un ****intercambio ****en ****el ****extranjero-**

Serena no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño sollozo que calmó de inmediato

**- No significa que me iré mañana Sere- **

**-****Lo ****sé ****Rei-** dijo sonriéndole casi a la fuerza- **es ****solo ****que ****me ****es ****difícil ****de ****aceptar, ****aunque ****sabía ****que ****esto ****sucedería. ****Creo ****que ****lo ****presentía-**

Rei asintió

**- No es que esté huyendo… necesito respirar y aquí ya no puedo hacerlo-**

**- Te entiendo Rei de verdad lo hago. Haría lo mismo, lo hice cuando me sentí como tú, es solo que pensar en que no te veré me destroza el alma-**

Rei la abrazó y la acarició como si fuera una pequeña. Y en cierta forma siempre la vería así.

**- No me iré mañana Sere. Las cosas están tan delicadas por aquí que jamás los dejaría solos, combatiremos al enemigo juntos y estoy segura que lo venceremos. Además no puedo irme de aquí sin saber que Yaten está bien y feliz. Y en el momento en que lo compruebe, partiré-**

Serena asintió aún recostada sobre su hombro

**- Y supongo que no hay nada que pueda decir que te haga cambiar de opinión-**

Rei le sonrió

**- Eres la Princesa y yo tu guerrera, puedes ordenarme quedarme a tu lado si así lo deseas-**

Negó de forma rotunda

**- Se lo que es sentirse acorralada, atada a algo de lo que quieres poner distancia y no podría hacerte vivir eso, no a ti Rei. Tú que has estado ahí tantas veces para mí, en esta ocasión yo estaré para ti. Solo te pido una cosa-**

**- Lo que sea Sere-**

Respiró y sonrió

**- No puedes irte sin decírmelo. Me avisarás cuando el momento llegue, te despediré y no será con una sonrisa pero sí con un deseo enorme de que puedas encontrar la paz que aquí ya no tienes. Esa es mi petición y una orden-**

Intentó ponerse seria pero no le resultó. Hizo un puchero y aguantó las ganas de llorar

**- No llores Sere. No me iré por siempre, sabes que volveré no podría estar alejado de mi hogar y de mis amigas. Son parte de mí todas ustedes-**

Asintió nuevamente

**- Hablando de eso, ¿Le dirás a los demás? ¿A Yaten?-**

Negó

**- Creo que decírtelo a ti sin tener un ataque de llanto ya fue bastante duro, además se que intentarán convencerme y tal vez ablanden mi corazón, especialmente si se trata de Yaten, solo imaginármelo ya me hace dudar y no quiero eso-**

Serena sonrió pero luego volvió a ponerse seria

**- Porque me lo dijiste a mí Rei… no soy conocida por ser invulnerable a las malas noticias ni por guardar secretos-**

Rei alzó la mano y acarició su mejilla

**- Tengo un par de razones. Primero eres mi Princesa y te debo lealtad-**

**- Eso es irrelevante, por lo menos para mí-**

Sonrió y asintió

**- Es una de mis razones, las otras son mucho más profundas. Te has vuelto tan fuerte que a veces me sorprendo y me pregunto de donde sacas toda esa energía para seguir luchando y a pesar de las dificultades te mantienes en pie, quizás no eres impenetrable pero ya no eres la Serena asustadiza que conocí y lo de los secretos… quizás para las cosas banales tienes la manía de dispersarlas por todo el mundo pero cuando un amigo busca consuelo, encuentra en ti confianza. Eso es todo lo que se necesita para hacerte la persona exacta a la cual recurrir-**

De pronto se dieron cuenta de que las enfermeras caminaban de un lugar a otro. Al parecer había cambio de guardia. Serena miró su reloj. Eran más de las ocho de la tarde. Habían hablado por horas y lo hubieran seguido haciendo si no fuera por el ajetreo del hospital que las distrajo. Rei siguió el ejemplo de su amiga y dio un vistazo a su reloj

**- Wow ¿Realmente esa es la hora?-**

Serena asintió

**- Es increíble todo lo que hemos platicado-**

Rei tomó la mano de Serena y le dio un leve apretón

**- Extrañaba esto ¿sabes? hablar contigo siempre es reconfortante-**

**- Siento haber estado tan distante de todo lo que te sucedía-**

Rei negó

**- Fui yo la que me aparte y no solo de ti, sino que de todos. Supongo que desde que pasó lo de Yaten y yo… se que ustedes no dejaron de quererme pero aún así fue todo demasiado repentino y a mi me hubiera costado asimilarlo así que decidí darles el espacio suficiente para hacerlo, obviamente las cosas no resultaron como esperaba. Pero prometo no alejarte de mi lado, debo de aprovechar al máximo estos momentos-**

El rostro de Serena nuevamente se contrajo

**- No puedo creer que estos momentos quizás sean nuestros últimos momentos-**

Rei rió por primera vez en toda la tarde

**- No lo hagas sonar como que desapareceré o algo así, solo es un hasta luego. Además cualquier momento puede ser el último Sere, este momento es tan valioso como el que pasó o los que vendrán, así que no estés triste, de hecho estoy muy alegre de que hayamos platicado de esto. Gracias por escucharme y por entenderme, de todas las personas tú eres la única que podría hacerlo-**

Asintió

**- Y aunque no te entendiera, de todas formas te apoyaría-**

La voz de Serena estaba nuevamente quebrándose así que Rei le dio un par de palmaditas en la mano para subirle el ánimo

**- No nos amargaremos otra vez. Además Yaten esta solo a unos metros de nosotras y no necesita de energías tristes. Que te parece si nos asomamos por la ventanilla de su puerta y le decimos adiós. Ya es tarde y seguramente los chicos llegarán pronto y tengo las sospechas de que no deseas otra plática profunda-**

Serena se puso de pie. Si bien tenía ganas de platicar y ver a Seiya su amiga tenía razón. Estaba agotada y deseaba pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido en el día. Caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación de Yaten y le vio por la ventana. Estaba igual que el día anterior, sin cambios, en un sueño imperturbable. Puso la mano en el vidrio y por unos segundos un pequeño destello se desprendió de ella. Rei abrió un poco más los ojos pero cuando quiso enfocarlos más, el brillo ya había desaparecido.

**-****Te ****extraño ****tanto ****que ****duele-** susurró Serena para sí, aunque no lo suficientemente bajo para los oídos de Rei. La miró de reojo por unos momentos y decidió guardar silencio. Una idea estaba maquinándose en su cabeza y no deseaba darle demasiadas vueltas. Al menos no aún.

**-****Vuelve ****pronto ****¿si?-** dijo Rei con voz controlada pero cargada de emoción- **no ****podré ****irme ****tranquila ****sin ****saber ****que ****has ****regresado-**

Ambas se quedaron allí por un momento hasta que decidieron que era suficiente y se encaminaron hacia la salida.

* * *

Taiki estaba en la biblioteca escribiendo incesantemente en su portátil, todo para poder terminar luego el trabajo e ir a visitar a su hermano. La verdad es que estaba extenuado. Era muy complicado tener que rendir en la escuela, preocuparse constantemente del estado de Yaten, asegurarse de que la Princesa y su amiga estuvieran lo más cómodas posibles, dar la cara ante la productora y además dedicar un par de minutos al día a mantener una relación relativamente normal con Seiya que constantemente era foco de preocupación.

Apenas si tenía tiempo de comer y dormir. Lo único que deseaba era que la vida se tranquilizara siquiera un poco o que tal vez el día tuviera más horas. Hizo tronar sus dedos y se echó hacia atrás en su silla. Cuando la pesadilla terminara se tomaría unas vacaciones a un lugar perdido en la nada en donde no existieran teléfonos, ni cámaras ni computadores. Solo él y la nada.

Dio un vistazo a su reloj, Amy estaba retrasada. Algo no muy común en ella. Se había quedado trabajando porque al menos así tendría la satisfacción de pasar unas horas con ella. Recién y se habían decidido a dar un importante paso pero no tenían el suficiente tiempo para afianzarlo. Taiki cerró los ojos y descansó un momento sus ojos.

Aún recordaba como si hubiera sucedido hacía solo unos minutos la expresión en el rostro de Amy cuando le dijo que la amaba, como si fuera imposible que alguien sintiera eso por ella, como si fuera imposible que él sintiera eso por ella. Taiki pensaba todo lo contrario, él era el afortunado de ser correspondido, de encontrar en Amy la fuerza que reiteradamente le estaba abandonando. Sin ella lo de Yaten le habría superado. Amy era quien hacía posible que no se rindiera. Ella era la mejor mujer, compañera y amiga que existía, no había nadie como ella. Sonrió. Probablemente sonaba como todo muchacho borracho de amor, pero no le importaba, quizás el antiguo Taiki se hubiera auto infringido un doloroso castigo por pensar de esa forma, pero el nuevo Taiki, el que se había percatado que la vida era demasiado frágil como para perder tiempo en cuestiones puramente racionales, solo quería dar gracias por haber seguido ese loco impulso de cruzar toda la Vía Láctea para llegar a ella.

**-****¿Taiki?-** dijo una dulce voz moviendo su brazo casi imperceptiblemente

Abrió los ojos sorprendido y se encontró en el rostro de Amy cerca del suyo

**- ¿Estabas durmiendo?-**

Se sentó de forma erguida en la silla

**- Solo estaba descansando un poco…en realidad creo que si me quedé dormido-**

Amy sonrió

**- Lo sé cuando llegué dormías plácidamente-**

Taiki hizo una mueca

**- ¿Estaba roncando, babeando o algo así?-**

Amy se sentó en la silla junto a él

**- Un poco-**

El chico se sonrojó levemente pero al ver que Amy sonreía se relajó

**- Siento llegar tarde, pero pasé por el mercado y te traje almuerzo. Me imaginé que no habías comido nada así que…-**

Sacó de una bolsa un riquísimo plato de patatas con carne, una soda y dos pudines de chocolate

**- Espero que te guste-**

El gesto hizo que Taiki se conmoviera, Realmente lo hizo. Nadie se había preocupado por el hecho de que no comiera, salvo Seiya pero últimamente estaba tan absorto en sus propios problemas que no se percataba ni de su propio alimento, a ese paso ambos morirían de inanición cualquier día de estos. Así que el hecho de que Amy le sorprendiera con esa sencilla pero rica comida era más que suficiente para hacer que su corazón diera un brinco de felicidad. Se acerco a ella y besó sutilmente sus labios, solo un pequeño roce.

**- Gracias Amy…yo ni siquiera me había acordado que debía comer-**

Amy suspiró y desenvolvió la comida.

**- Lo sé y eso no me gusta nada, así que hagamos un trato. Tú comes y yo escribo tu informe. De todas formas se de que se trata-**

Antes de que le diera una respuesta ya había tomado el portátil entre sus manos y tecleaba a velocidad cohete. Así que solo le limitó a comer

**-****¿Cómo ****está?-** preguntó ella sin despegar la vista de la pantalla

Taiki comía lentamente, saboreándola

**- Está buenísima, si te dijera que es mi primera comida caliente en días no estaría exagerando-**

**- Eso no está bien Taiki. Deberían de contratar a alguien que les haga la comida o no sé comprar comida congelada y listo-**

Dejó el tenedor a un lado y abrió la lata de soda

**- El problema no ese… ya casi no estamos en casa y las pocas veces que convivimos allá pedimos pizza. Creo que si veo un pedazo de pizza más quedaré con un trauma-**

Amy sonrió

**- Pidan otra cosa hay miles de lugares de comida rápida-**

La mirada de Taiki por un momento se perdió

**- Yaten es el que se encarga de eso, ya sabes como es, no puede comer dos veces lo mismo así que nos atenemos a lo que él diga y debo decir que tiene buen gusto, gracias a él es que comemos-**

Volvió a tomar el tenedor y masticó pausadamente. Amy se dio el tiempo de observarlo y cuando Taiki se percató de que lo hacía volvió al trabajo

**- Me gusta que hagas eso- le dijo ella al rato- hablar de Yaten como si estuviera a nuestro alrededor, recalcándonos que sigue presente. Creo que Serena y tú son quienes mantienen nuestras esperanzas vivas-**

Terminó su comida y la envolvió en la misma bolsa en que venía

**- Y yo deposito mis esperanzas en Serena. Sé que no lo dejará ir, de alguna forma lo traerá de vuelta-**

Amy dejó a un lado las hojas que estaba transcribiendo y tomó otro par. Taiki abrió uno de los pudines y lo probó

**- ¿Como sabías que el de chocolate era mi favorito?-**

Ella alzó las cejas

**- En realidad no lo sabía pero es difícil que a alguien no le guste el chocolate-**

Taiki sonrió complacido con su raciocinio

**- ¿Y trajiste dos?-**

Lo sacó de la bolsa y Amy a su vez lo tomó con una de sus manos

**- Ese es para mí. El pudín de chocolate también es mi favorito-**

Taiki lo tomo de entre sus manos, lo abrió y dejó una cuchara de plástico en su interior

**- Otra cosa más que tenemos en común Amy Mizuno, aunque no se si deba sorprenderme-**

Ella rió y dejó a un lado por un momento el trabajo para comer de su postre

**- En que pensabas cuando te encontré-**

Suspiró

**- En miles de cosas, por ejemplo en lo que me gustaría hacer cuando todo esto acabe-**

Sacó una enorme cucharada de pudín y la degustó

**- ¿Sabes lo que me gustaría a mí?-**

**-****Por ****supuesto ****que ****quiero ****saberlo**- le respondió intrigado

Amy miró hacia su postre e hizo un gesto de nostalgia.

**- Me gustaría que todos nosotros estuviéramos alrededor de una mesa, que Lita nos deleitara con uno de sus pasteles, que Rei discutiera con Serena por una tontería que siempre causan risa, que Mina gritara acerca de cualquier cosa que le haya impresionado, que Thomas riera por todo feliz y que nos contagiara a todos con su alegría, que Seiya presumiera de algo y eso moleste a Yaten y que tú termines interviniendo para que no peleen…y que al final terminemos riendo de nosotros mismos como siempre lo hacemos. Me gustaría que volviéramos a vivir un instante así-**

Taiki reflexionó acerca de eso y se dio cuenta que él no quería un viaje, ni estar solo, ni menos alejados de aquellos a quienes tanto quería, deseaba lo mismo que Amy, deseaba volver a experimentar esa felicidad que solo la compañía de tus seres queridos te puede brindar, esa tranquilidad y seguridad que es imposible encontrar en otro lugar que no sea junto a ellos. Así que se sintió un poco egoísta haber deseado otra cosa que no fuera estar con sus amigos y con sus hermanos.

Al parecer Amy y él no eran tan parecidos como creía, Amy siempre lo superaba en todos los aspectos.

**-****Eres ****grandiosa ****Amy**- le dijo tomando su mano- **cuando ****creo ****que ****por ****fin ****he ****comenzado ****a ****conocerte, ****me ****doy ****cuenta ****que ****hay ****algo ****más ****hermoso ****que ****aún ****no ****descubro ****y ****que ****me ****muero ****por ****descubrir ****¿Y ****sabes ****cual ****es ****lo ****mejor ****de ****todo? ****que ****no ****quiero ****saberlo ****todo ****de ****inmediato, ****quiero ****pasarme ****la ****vida ****conociéndote-**

Ella se sorprendió un poco por eso, ya que no comprendía muy bien a lo que se estaba refiriendo, pero al ver como sonreía pudo darse cuenta que no se trataba de nada malo. Cualquier cosa que hiciera sonreír al menos un poco a Taiki era bienvenido.

**- No tendrás que aguardar mucho, solo soy una chica normal-**

**- Por eso es que te amo-**

La declaración aunque ya la había escuchado no terminaría nunca de sorprenderla y de producirle el efecto de sentir millones de mariposas en el estómago.

**- ¿Me quieres porque soy normal? Eso no suena muy lindo-**

Le encantaba hacer preguntas que le incomodaran. Una cosa que había aprendido de Taiki durante todo este tiempo era que podía hacerlo titubear con mucha facilidad y amaba cuando tartamudeaba debido a los nervios

**-****¡No!-** exclamó con las manos hacia delante- **No ****quise ****decir ****eso****…****eres ****perfecta ****como ****eres****…****así-**

Amy puso cara de no entender a ciencia cierta a que se refería. Taiki respiró

**- Lo que estoy tratando de decir es que tú traes calma a este mundo lleno de caos en el que estamos inmersos. Te amo porque eres lo único normal dentro de toda la anormalidad-**

La chica sonrió deleitada

**- Eso sonó mucho mejor-**

Dejó a un lado su pudín y siguió tecleando

**- ¿Lo haces a propósito verdad? Hacer que me ponga nervioso-**

**- Te ves lindo cuando tartamudeas-**

Taiki se sonrojó.

**- Y también cuando te sonrojas-**

Entrecerró los ojos

**- ¿Cómo puedes saber eso? Estás mirando la pantalla de la computadora-**

Amy sonrió mientras pasaba a otra hoja

**- Aunque no te hayas percatado antes…yo siempre te he mirado, siempre he estado al tanto de ti, en cierta forma siempre te he conocido un poco. Solo me faltaba decírtelo en voz alta-**

Tomó el portátil y lo puso sobre su regazo

**- Y ahora permíteme terminar mi informe, no es justo que trabajes para mí-**

**- No estoy trabajando para ti, sino que por ti y lo estaba haciendo con gusto-**

Taiki besó su mano

**- Lo sé, una razón más por la cual eres grandiosa-**

Amy tomó las notas escritas por Taiki, las enrolló y golpeó suavemente su cabeza con ellas

**- Tú escribes y yo dicto-**

* * *

Mina y Thomas llevaban más de media hora de viaje en autobús en el más absoluto silencio. Era el día programado para su misteriosa salida y aunque Mina no tenía ninguna intención de pasarsela bien, se había comprometido. Thomas sabía que Mina estaba molesta y no era solo por conocerla lo suficiente, sino que el ceño fruncido de su frente se lo decía todo. También sabía que no estaba enfadada con él pues de ser así no habría aceptado ir de viaje, así que algo le había sucedido antes de verle. Con el tiempo lo sabría pero de todas formas le inquietaba que la ida a ese lugar especial se viera empañada por eso.

Pasó uno de sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros. Mina se dio la vuelta y lo fulminó con la mirada

**- El asiento ya es lo suficientemente apretado como para que además me abrases. Necesito espacio- **

Se trató se sacudir del abrazo pero Thomas persistió

**- Y mis brazos son demasiado largos así que necesito estirarlos-**

Eso hizo que Mina soltara un bufido que podría haber tenido algo de risa camuflado

**- Que excusa más pobre para abrazar a una mujer-**

El chico puso una cara de vergüenza fingida

**- ¡Oh Dios me has descubierto que haré ahora estoy tan apenado!-**

Esta vez Mina sonrió verdaderamente

**- Eres tan idiota-**

**- Al menos te hice sonreír-**

Guardaron silencio aún unidos por el abrazo

**- ¿Falta mucho para llegar? Tengo calor y estoy bastante cabreada-**

Thomas saltó un silbido

**- Primero que todo no falta mucho solo un par de vueltas y en segundo lugar ¿Con esa boca besas a tus padres?-**

Rodó los ojos pero no dijo nada. Miró por la ventana y por primera vez se dio cuenta de lo alejados que estaban de la ciudad y aún no tenía idea hacia donde iban, pero de cierta forma le gustaba no saber.

**-****Se ****que ****estás ****cabreada ****y ****también ****se ****que ****no ****es ****conmigo-**le dijo Thomas con aquella voz grave que adoptaba cada vez que quería ser tomado en serio

**-****mm****-** es todo lo que respondió Mina

Ese silencio no ayudaba mucho a que Thomas pensara en una solución. Tamborileó con sus dedos sobre su rodilla y soltó una gran bocanada de aire

**- ¿Sabes? creo que será mejor volver. Debí de haber pospuesto el viaje desde que me di cuenta de que estabas molesta, fui descortés. El sitio al que vamos no es nada alegre así que mejor regresemos-**

Thomas se puso de pie y estiró su mano hacia Mina quien sostuvo su mirada. No estaba molesto sino más bien preocupado, cosa que la hizo sentir sumamente culpable por su actitud. Thomas definitivamente no tenía la culpa por lo que había pasado y sin embargo le había culpado indirectamente tratándolo con indiferencia. Cerró los ojos y respiró un par de veces. Tomó su mano y lo tiró nuevamente a su asiento

**- Thomas discúlpame ¿si?, me he comportado como una tonta toda la tarde y tú no tienes la culpa, la descortés he sido yo. Realmente quiero acompañarte donde sea que me lleves, además dijiste que faltaba poco no desaprovechemos el viaje-**

Dudó por un momento y finalmente tomó asiento a su lado otra vez

**- ¿Porque desaprovechar un viaje que ha sido tan provechoso cierto?-**

Mina sonrió y vio como Thomas miraba hacia otro lado con una sonrisa en los labios

**- Se que no he sido la mejor compañera de viaje-**

**- No te ofendas pero has sido la peor compañera de viaje que he tenido en la vida-**

Alzó las cejas

**- ¿Y pretendes que no me ofenda?-**

Thomas pasó nuevamente un brazo alrededor de sus hombros

**- Honestidad mi querida amiga, una palabra que nos gusta exigir pero no nos gusta oír-**

**-****Eso-** respondió Mina mirándole a los ojos**-****es****tan****cierto**-

**- ¿Exactamente que parte de lo que dije es cierto?-**

Estaban tan cerca que Mina pudo darse cuenta de hasta el más mínimo detalle en los ojos del chico y de pronto Thomas se puso de pie de golpe, tanto que Mina pegó un salto

**-****¿Qué ****sucede?-** preguntó

Caminó hacia la parte trasera del autobús y se dio la vuelta

**- Es nuestra parada, a menos que quieras seguir hasta la próxima ciudad-**

Mina se puso de pie rápidamente y le siguió. Cuando ya estuvieron en suelo firme Mina se detuvo a observar donde se encontraba. Lo que encontró la dejó un poco aturdida. Thomas rascó su cabeza, estaba nervioso y esa era la típica señal.

**- Te dije que quizás no era buena idea continuar el viaje-**

Avanzó un poco más y echó la cabeza hacia atrás para admirar el arco de la entrada. Thomas miró el rostro de Mina, no estaba enfadado ni sorprendido, solo miraba hacia dentro indecisa acerca de que hacer.

**- Supongo que ya se a lo que te referías. Definitivamente esto no ayuda a mi estado de ánimo. De hecho este es el último lugar en el que querría estar en la tierra. Si esto es una broma es de pésimo gusto…-**

Él se acercó a grandes zancadas y se puso enfrente

**- ¿Crees que sería capaz de bromear con algo así?, si piensas eso es porque realmente no me conoces en lo absoluto-**

Sus verdes ojos brillaban por el sol y por la intensidad de sus emociones. Mina le enfrentó y trató de tranquilizar su corazón que latía por la sorpresa y el miedo.

**- ¿Es importante que yo este aquí contigo? Porque la única forma de que yo entre…-**

Thomas puso un dedo sobre su boca

**- Hay algo que deseo compartir contigo, quizás te ayude a repensar algunas cosas. Y si, es importante que estés conmigo ¿Lo harás?-**

Mina dudó un par de minutos, luego miró nuevamente a su alrededor hasta que finalmente se resignó y ambos se encaminaron hacia el interior del cementerio.

Mientras caminaban por el enorme cementerio Mina pensaba en la cercanía de ella misma con la muerte. Primero esa loca maníaca de Cianna había querido acabar con ella llevándose de paso la vida de Yaten, vida que afortunadamente habían recobrado, aunque la muerte aún le rondaba como una constante sombra sobre sus cabezas. Después de toda esa experiencia cualquier persona con un mínimo de sentido común se mantendría alejado de todo lo que tuviera que ver con ese tema y sin embargo allí estaba ella caminando con Thomas por uno de los lugares más tristes que había conocido. Pero a pesar de lo triste que el cementerio pudiera parecer no podía dejar de admirar los antiguos mausoleos de piedra y mármol, lo elaborado de las lápidas y la belleza de las flores que los deudos dejaban a sus muertos como recordatorio de que aún a pesar de la separación seguían estando en sus pensamientos.

**-****¿Estás ****bien?-** preguntó Thomas con voz preocupada

Mina dejó de observar unas flores blancas y le miró

**- Si… solo creo que estoy enloqueciendo ¿sabes?-**

**- ¿En que sentido?-**

Caminó unos cuantos pasos más

**- Este sitio debe ser uno de los más sombríos del mundo y sin embargo no puedo dejar de asombrarme por sus construcciones, su inmensidad pero sobretodo por su silencio, por la tranquilidad que hay en él. Es inquietante-**

Thomas asintió caminando junto a ella con las manos dentro de los bolsillos

**- Se supone que en este lugar descansa el cuerpo y el alma de aquellos que han dejado el mundo terrenal. Tiene que ser un lugar de reposo y de tranquilidad-**

**- Si…creo que tienes razón- **

Mina se detuvo y también lo hizo Thomas

**- ¿Thomas que estamos haciendo aquí?-**

El chico caminó unos cuantos pasos más hasta que finalmente se detuvo delante de una lápida. La tocó por unos segundos y luego se agachó para retirar un par de flores que ya se habían marchitado. Luego tomó asiento en el extremo más alejado de la tumba. Mina no podía ver de quien se trataba pero de todas formas el pulso se le aceleró

**- ¿Mina te acuerdas aquella vez que platicamos en el parque? ¿Del porque yo entendía tan bien tu sentimiento de pérdida?-**

Por supuesto que se acordaba de cada detalle de aquel día. Ese día no solo había conocido más profundamente a Thomas sino que también se había dado cuenta de que él ocupaba parte de su vida y de su corazón. Tragó para despejar su garganta

**- Si, lo recuerdo bien-**

Sonrió y luego asintió

**- Entonces no será necesario que te explique más. Acércate, quiero que conozcas a Sara-**

* * *

Taiki entró a su apartamento y dejó su bolso sobre la mesa. Rápidamente se cambió el uniforme y abrió la nevera para sacar algo de comer. Gracias a la ayuda de Amy había logrado terminar su informe a tiempo, dándole la posibilidad de ir al hospital y saber acerca del estado de su hermano. Lo único malo es que Amy no podría acompañarle ya que estaba colaborando con un profesor en un proyecto y se quedaría hasta tarde en la escuela. Le amargaba no poder estar más tiempo con ella pero la necesidad de saber de Yaten era mucho más apremiante.

**-****¿Taiki?-** se oyó que lo llamaron del living

Caminó hacia allá y se encontró con la Princesa Kakkyu y Sura. Por un instante se sorprendió de verlas allí pero luego recordó que ellas se estaban quedando en su casa.

**-****Princesa**- respondió de forma respetuosa- **¿necesitan ****algo?, ****ya ****sabe ****que ****cualquier ****cosa ****solo ****deben ****avisarnos ****y ****lo ****traeremos-**

Ella asintió

**- Estamos muy agradecidas por su hospitalidad pero hay algo que deseo platicar contigo-**

Si bien tenía prisa por ir al hospital se sentó tranquilamente junto a Sura.

**- Hay algunas cosas de las cuales deseo enterarme-**

**- Si es algo de lo que tengo conocimiento, por supuesto-**

Sura se puso de pie pues no tenía intenciones de escuchar lo que la Princesa quería conversar con Taiki pero antes de que se pusiera en marcha la suave mano de la Princesa la detuvo.

**- No es necesario que te marches Sura, eres mi amiga y deseo que estés presente-**

Ella dudó por un momento pero finalmente se sentó

**- ¿Cómo es que Yaten resultó herido?-**

Taiki sabía que tarde o temprano ella lo preguntaría, después de todo Yaten era una de las personas más queridas para la Princesa

**-****Él ****cayó ****defendiendo ****a ****Sailor ****Venus**- respondió el chico sin poder evitar el dolor que todos esos recuerdos le causaban- **la ****súbdito ****del ****enemigo ****apareció, ****los ****detalles ****precisamente ****no ****los ****sé ****pues ****cuando ****llegamos ****Yaten ****ya ****estaba ****herido, ****bueno ****y ****lo ****demás ****creo ****que ****ya ****lo ****sabe, ****Serena ****lo ****tocó, ****llegó ****la ****ambulancia ****en ****realidad ****todo ****fue ****muy ****confuso, ****un ****momento ****Yaten ****estaba ****inmóvil ****y ****luego ****vivía-**

Asintió lentamente

**- Viajé a este planeta porque sabía que algo malo estaba sucediendo, pero nunca pensé que las cosas estuvieran así. Siento mucho no haberlo sabido antes, quizás podría haber hecho algo para ayudar-**

Tomó la mano de su Princesa y la sostuvo

**- El solo hecho de que esté aquí ya es ayuda suficiente. Yaten se alegrará tanto cuando la vea si es no la siente ya-**

La Princesa se dio cuenta que la fe con la que Taiki hablaba de la recuperación de Yaten era idéntica a la que todos tenían. Eso solo podía ser influencia de la Princesa de la Luna.

**-****Estoy ****segura ****de ****que ****así ****es. ****Ahora-** dijo para cambiar de tema**-****hay ****otra ****cosa ****que ****deseo ****saber-**

Taiki hizo un ademán con la mano para que continuara

**- La Princesa de la Luna y el Príncipe de este planeta ¿Qué tipo de relación tienen?-**

El chico torció la boca ante esa pregunta. No le gustaba meterse en asuntos de otras personas y más si se trataba de Serena y la tortuosa relación con Darien. El mismo había experimentado el sufrimiento no solo de Serena sino que también el de Seiya pues todo lo que Darien había hecho vivir a la rubia repercutía de forma directa en su hermano

**-****Ellos****…****-** dijo lentamente buscando las palabras adecuadas- **no ****tienen ****ningún ****tipo ****de ****relación. ****Desde ****que ****Serena ****decidió ****romper ****su ****compromiso ****con ****el ****Príncipe ****las ****cosas ****entre ****ellos ****han ****ido ****de ****tensas ****a ****nulas, ****aunque ****la ****última ****vez ****que ****hablaron****…****-**

Taiki recordó aquella última plática entre Darien y Serena en la que si había estado presente, de hecho Amy y él habían sido los dos únicos testigos de esa conversación, nunca habían platicado de ello, ni entre ellos ni con nadie, no solo porque Serena así se los había pedido sino que lo que había escuchado era tan íntimo que se sentía demasiado incorrecto repetirlo.

**-¿Si?-** inquirió la Princesa

Se revolvió incómodo pero supo controlar su ansiedad

**- Creo que en cierta forma ellos están en paz-**

**- Pero no tienen comunicación-**

Asintió

**- Ese es el tipo de paz que ambos necesitaban o al menos Darien-**

La Princesa le observó detenidamente por largo rato haciendo que el nerviosismo de Taiki se acrecentara. Finalmente asintió y le sonrió

**- Muchas gracias por responder a mis preguntas Taiki has sido de gran ayuda-**

La Princesa se puso de pie y Taiki hizo lo mismo

**- Perdone la pregunta pero ¿Para que necesitaba saber todo esto?-**

Miró a Sura quien se colocó justo a su lado

**- Estoy en el planeta del Príncipe y ni siquiera me he anunciado. Se que las cosas en este mundo funcionan de forma distinta, pero la política es una sola en todos lados. No quiero ser descortés así que ahora que tengo conocimiento de que la Princesa Serena no tiene vínculo alguno con él, pues tendré que ir por mí misma a hacerlo-**

Taiki abrió la boca con toda la intención de decirle a la Princesa que eso era una gran locura, pero a último minuto se controló

**- Princesa disculpe pero no creo que eso sea una buena idea-**

Alzó una ceja

**- ¿Y eso porqué?-**

"Porque Darien odia a todo aquel que tenga una mínima relación con Seiya" quiso decirle, pero una vez más utilizó su sentido común y pensó en la respuesta.

**- Él… digamos que se pone un poco temperamental con ciertos temas…o personas-**

La Princesa arrugó el ceño

**- ¿Darien se ha comportado "temperamental" con ustedes?-**

Se rascó una ceja

**- Ocasionalmente-**

La Princesa recogió su vestido para caminar más fácil y se encaminó hacia la puerta

**- Pues veremos que es lo que tiene que decir el Príncipe cuando le visite-**

* * *

El rostro de Mina adquirió una palidez casi espectral. De todas las ideas que habían pasado por su cabeza acerca de la salida con Thomas nunca pensó que terminarían aquí. Se acercó lentamente y a pesar de que lo único que deseaba era huir de ese lugar se sentó junto al chico.

**- Quizás te estés preguntando porque diablos te traje aquí-**

Hizo una mueca

**- Algo similar-**

El chico no le daba la cara pero aún así podía verle el perfil. Estaba serio y con la vista fija en la placa que señalaba el nombre de la chica, su fecha de nacimiento y de muerte. Sara, la ex-novia de Thomas.

**- Cada vez que tengo tiempo hago este viaje y vengo a dejarle un ramo de flores, de sus favoritas claro. También es mi refugio cuando algo me molesta o cuando hay algo que debo pensar solo me siento aquí y le platico acerca de mis dilemas existenciales-**

Sonrió y Mina lo hizo con él

**- Sara era una excelente oyente y daba unos muy buenos concejos, la mayoría de las veces tenía razón, de hecho nunca me equivocaba cuando le hacía caso-**

El viento sopló y agitó las hojas del árbol que había solo a unos metros.

**- Le he platicado mucho de ti, desde el momento en el que te conocí- **

El corazón de Mina se oprimió en su pecho

**- ¿A si? Más te vale que me hayas descrito bien- **

Thomas soltó una risa corta y movió su cabeza

**- Solo la verdad Mina, aunque la mayoría de las cosas que le he contado son buenas. Tú eres buena no habría razón de decir lo contrario-**

El chico estiró su mano hacia atrás buscando la de Mina, ésta la atrapó y la estrechó.

**- Me habría gustado decirle lo mucho que la amaba antes del accidente. Se que en el lugar en el que ella se encuentra me escucha y lo sabe pero no es lo mismo. Si pudiera tener la oportunidad de decirle cuanto la quise y lo mucho que me hizo falta por tanto tiempo no dudes que la aprovecharía al máximo-**

Dos pequeñas lágrimas corrieron por las mejillas de Mina justo en el momento en el que Thomas se daba la vuelta y quedaba frente a ella.

**- Pero no puedo hacerlo, Sara se fue y no volverá pero en cambio tú Mina si puedes. Yaten está vivo, quizás está inconciente o su vida está en riesgo pero aún está aquí con sus amigos, contigo. No desaproveches la oportunidad de decirle todo aquello que has tenido guardado tanto tiempo, lo bueno, lo malo, lo desagradable, todo. No deseo ver como haces ese recorrido en autobús, caminando hacia este mismo lugar frente a su tumba arrastrando palabras que podrías haberle dicho en vida como lo hago yo cada vez que deseo platicar con Sara, porque si crees que hablarle a Yaten en esa cama de hospital es difícil, hablarle a un pedazo de roca fría e inerte es mucho peor-**

Con los ojos inundados de lágrimas Mina asintió y buscó refugio en los tibios brazos de Thomas. Éste la acogió sin chistar y acarició tranquilamente su cabello, su espalda mientras Mina descargada todas las lágrimas que había retenido por tanto tiempo sin saber siquiera que las tenía. La tristeza de ver a Yaten con Rei, el momento en el que le rechazó, el dolor que le causó tenerlo entre sus brazos sin vida, la angustia de no saber que sucederá con él mañana.

Thomas esperó paciente y a la vez nervioso por la angustia de la chica. Cada vez que creía que Mina había logrado calmarse una nueva ola de tristeza se apoderaba de ella, haciéndola incapaz de decir o hacer otra cosa más que llorar y cuando ya estaba convenciéndose de que traer a Mina a ese lugar había sido la peor idea de todas, los sollozos se atenuaron y se hicieron menos frecuentes. Al rato solo se oía su respiración aún afectada pero más tranquila

**-****¿Estás ****mejor?-** preguntó temeroso

Mina asintió recostada aún en su pecho

**- ¿Estás segura?-**

Se levantó un poco y encontró sus ojos. Estaban hinchados, rojos y sus mejillas estaban mojadas.

**- Si…-**

Thomas la abrazó más fuerte

**- Mina por favor discúlpame por traerte aquí, definitivamente fue la cosa más estúpida que podría haber pensando, de hecho no estaba pensando. ¡Como pude ser tan idiota! si hubiera sospechado como te afectaría jamás te habría propuesto este viaje, perdóname te lo ruego-**

**-****No****…****no****…****-** balbuceó Mina

**- Sé que no tengo perdón pero por favor te lo pido. Nos iremos de aquí y si quieres jamás hablaremos de este día, si quieres no vuelvas a hablarme nunca pero por favor deja de llorar-**

Mina intentó separarse de Thomas

**- No…no…!no puedo respirar!-**

En ese instante Thomas se dio cuenta que la fuerza con la que había estado sosteniendo a Mina era excesiva. La alejó inmediatamente pero solo lo suficiente para apreciarle el rostro. Seguía enrojecido pero más calmado

**-****Disculpa-** repitió sumamente afectado**-****disculpa ****por ****todo. ****Si ****no ****deseas ****verme ****o ****hablarme ****alguna ****vez ****lo ****comprendo ****totalmente-**

Mina secó sus mejillas, inspiró un par de veces hasta que finalmente se armó de valor para mirarle. El rostro de Thomas era la expresión misma del sufrimiento. Estaba pálido y sus ojos brillaban de la angustia

**-****¿Puedo ****hablar ****yo?-** preguntó Mina con la voz entrecortada y más ronca de lo normal

**-****Disculpa-** respondió al instante el chico

Mina suspiró

**- Detente ¿si? no es necesario que te disculpes a cada rato-**

Thomas asintió y agachó la vista. Mina estiró un poco su mano y con uno de los dedos acarició el dorso de la mano del chico

**- Dejando de lado los sollozos, las lágrimas, los balbuceos y el hecho de que nos encontramos en un cementerio frente a la tumba de tu ex -novia, este momento, lo que me has dicho y lo que has compartido conmigo es lo más hermoso que alguien ha hecho por mí alguna vez, así que nunca te disculpes otra vez por eso-**

Abrió unos enormes ojos verdes

**- Está bien-**

Mina asintió conforme de que Thomas entendiera ese punto

**- Nunca he perdido verdaderamente a alguien, al menos no como tú así que cada vez que me enfado con mi familia o amigos tengo la certeza de que más adelante las cosas se solucionarán, sin detenerme a pensar de que quizás no habrá otra chance para arreglar los problemas-**

Thomas esperó

**- Lo mismo me sucedió con Yaten. Cuando él y sus hermanos llegaron nuevamente a este planeta tenía claro mis sentimientos y creí que tendría todo el tiempo del mundo para hacérselo saber, como sabrás no fue así, el tiempo me alcanzó y perdí. Pero esta vez…realmente no quiero tener la sensación de que me faltó algo por decir y gracias a ti es que tendré el valor para hacerlo. Tienes tanta razón en lo que me has dicho que no puedo creer que no me haya dado cuenta antes, te debo tanto que no se como pagarte-**

Thomas tomó la mano que Mina había estado usando para acariciar la suya y la besó suavemente

**- Lo único que siempre he deseado es tu felicidad y sé que jamás serás feliz si algo sucediera con Yaten antes de que pudieras hablarle, antes de que pudieran hablar. El remordimiento no te dejaría vivir y no quiero eso para ti. Yo deseo para ti una vida llena de luz-**

El corazón de Mina nuevamente se encogió

**- ¿Eso te sucede a ti? ¿Crees que te faltó algo que decirle?-**

Sonrió sin ganas y sus ojos se pusieron vdriosos.

**- Las palabras de amor nunca están de más. Si quieres a alguien ¿Porque no decírselo todo el tiempo?-**

"_Por __eso __es __que __Thomas __es __así_"- pensó Mina. Siempre diciendo lo que piensa, siempre demostrándole preocupación y cariño. Simplemente no quiere repetir otra vez la historia. Mina se soltó del agarre de Thomas y se acomodó en su lugar de tal forma que quedó frente a Thomas pero también frente a "Sara". No tenía como pagarle a Thomas así que lo único que le ocurría era devolverle la mano. Si él había sido capaz de compartir con ella este pequeño trozo de su mundo íntimo, ella podía hacer lo mismo. Si este momento fuera el último querría que Thomas supiera como se sentía realmente. Antes de comenzar a hablar pensó en Serena. le debía una buena plática y una disculpa.

**- Hay algo que debo platicar con Sara -**

Los ojos de Thomas se abrieron debido a la sorpresa y la cara de preocupación volvió.

**- No te alarmes y escucha ¿si?-**

De forma recelosa, aceptó.

**-****Hola ****Sara-** dijo con voz más sosegada que antes**-****yo ****soy ****Mina. ****Según ****lo ****que ****me ****dijo ****Thomas ****ya ****conoces ****bastante ****de ****mí ****y ****debo ****ser ****honesta ****y ****decir ****que ****en ****muchas ****cosas ****creo ****que ****no ****acertó ****o ****no ****fue ****muy ****sincero ****por****que ****como ****te ****habrás ****dado ****cuenta ****en ****realidad ****soy ****un ****verdadero ****desastre-**

Thomas agachó la cabeza y sonrió muy tenuemente.

**- Siempre he sido honesta con Thomas y también deseo serlo contigo. Creo que tuviste la bendición de tener como novio al hombre más maravilloso que alguna vez podrías haber conocido y créeme cuando te digo que son muy escasos-**

El tono con el que dijo eso causó que Thomas riera nuevamente. Mina afirmó de forma graciosa pero luego recobró la compostura. Miró a Thomas y luego volteó hacia el lado en el que estaba la placa de la lápida.

**- No se cual fue la norma o la ley que rompieron para que el destino los haya separado y tampoco me atrevo a calificar eso de justo o injusto, pero si se una cosa; si hubiera muerto amando tan solo un poco de lo que seguramente amaste a Thomas, estoy completamente convencida de que habría dejado este mundo en paz. Se que estás en paz-**

Thomas miró hacia el mismo lugar en el que Mina tenía fijo sus ojos, ella volvió la cabeza y cuando sintió el choque de sus azules ojos supo lo que era estar indefenso, desnudo ante una persona. Supo que para Mina nunca tendría secretos, que lo que sentía por ella era tan puro que cada sentimiento y emoción que tuviera hacia ella se reflejaría en sus ojos, que cada tristeza y dolor que su corazón albergara Mina lo averiguaría y trataría de menguarlo, así como lo estaba haciendo ahora.

**- Ella está en paz Thomas porque se fue amándote. La mayoría de las personas pasan toda la vida buscando el amor y ella lo logró. Tuvo lo máximo que se puede conseguir en la vida-**

Trató de sonreír pero no pudo

**- ¿En serio lo crees así?-**

Asintió al tiempo que sostenía ahora sus dos manos.

**- Te lo prometo-**

Ladeó la boca y aunque tenía los ojos a punto de desbordárseles debido a las lágrimas quiso mostrarle una sonrisa.

**- Cuando me lo dices de esa forma… es imposible no creerte- **

Las manos de Thomas estaban frías y Mina deseo poder darle algo de calor así como él lo había hecho aquella gélida tarde fuera del hospital. Se conocían desde hace tan poco y sin embargo eran infinitas las veces en las que se habían acompañado y apoyado mutuamente. Dio una palmadita a una de sus manos y desvió la mirada hacia el lado.

**-****También ****debo ****platicar ****con ****Sara ****de ****otra ****cosa** **y ****deseo ****que ****estés ****presente**-

Mina soltó las manos de Thomas pues comenzaron a sudarle. Un suave rubor se instaló en su rostro, dio un vistazo al chico antes de comenzar a hablar. Le estaba observando fijamente y el rubor aumentó pero aún así y a pesar de la vergüenza que esto conllevaría se irguió y respiró profundamente.

**-****Yo ****lo ****quiero-** dijo señalando con su dedo pulgar a Thomas**-****lo ****quiero ****tanto ****que ****a ****veces ****no ****me ****explico ****como ****puede ****ser ****eso ****posible, ****pero ****a ****pesar ****de ****eso ****no ****puedo ****estar ****con ****él, ****al ****menos ****no ****de ****la ****forma ****que ****Thomas ****merece, ****él ****lo ****sabe ****y ****a ún ****así ****insiste ****en ****permanecer ****a ****mi ****lado ****como ****mi ****amigo ****y ****doy ****gracias ****al ****cielo ****por ****su ****terquedad-**

Guardó silencio mientras lograba que su corazón recuperara su ritmo normal. No podía darle la cara a Thomas, estaba demasiado apenada. Se atrevió a dar una rápida mirada. Le encontró observando hacia el horizonte. Estaba escondiendo su sonrojo y su melancolía.

Mina descansó las manos sobre su regazo y las entrelazó con fuerza.

**-****Hay ****un ****chico ****al ****que ****siempre ****quise****… ****y ****por ****circunstancias ****extraordinarias ****él ****regresó ****a ****mi ****vida ****y ****aún****queriéndolo ****no ****hice ****nada ****para ****estar ****con ****él. ****Ahora ****Yaten-**que es como se llama**-****está ****enfermo ****y ****no ****se ****si ****vuelta ****a ****estar ****nuevamente ****con ****nosotros, ****espero ****con ****todas ****mis ****fuerzas ****que ****si. ****Y ****mientras ****no ****resuelva ****lo ****que ****realmente ****siento ****por ****él, ****mientras ****no ****vea ****otra ****vez ****sus ****ojos, ****mientras ****no ****escuche ****todo ****lo ****que ****él ****tiene ****que ****decirme ****nunca ****podré ****estar ****tranquila-**

Mina alzó una mano y la pasó por encima de una cruz que había tallada sobre la placa de la lápida.

**-****Probablemente ****me ****odies, ****yo ****también ****lo ****hago ****frecuentemente ****y ****si ****lo ****haces ****te ****prometo ****que ****lo ****entiendo, ****porque ****el ****amor ****que ****siento ****por ****Thomas ****no ****es ****ni ****la ****mitad ****de ****profundo ****de ****lo ****que ****era ****el ****tuyo. ****Tal ****vez ****pienses ****que ****la ****vida ****ha ****sido ****demasiado ****injusta ****con ****él, ****primero ****te ****arrebatan ****de ****su ****lado ****y ****luego ****ponen ****en ****su ****camino ****a ****una ****chica ****que ****no ****sabe ****lo ****que ****quiere. ****Definitivamente ****soy ****una ****calamidad****… ****pero ****él ****para ****mí ****es ****todo ****lo ****contrario. ****Si ****te ****dijera ****que ****él ****me ****salvó ****no ****te ****estaría ****mintiendo. ****Quizás ****Yaten-**la persona que está enferma**-****salvó ****mi ****cuerpo, ****pero ****Thomas ****salvó ****mi ****alma ****y ****es ****por ****eso ****que ****te ****quiero ****pedir ****que ****permitas ****que ****él ****esté ****a ****mi ****lado-**

Thomas alzó la vista estupefacto por esas últimas palabras. Se atrevió a llevar su mano sobre la mejilla de Mina y ésta no la retiró. Mina cerró los ojos y se concentró en la calidez del roce de Thomas. Cuando salió de su trance él aún la observaba. A pesar de lo sincera que estaba siendo a tal punto de lastimarlo aún la miraba con cariño y dulzura.

**- Todo lo que he dicho es cierto. Te quiero menos de lo que tú mereces pero más de lo que debería quererte y cuando digo que me salvaste es en serio. Una y otra vez. Sin ti habría muerto de tristeza y a pesar de que no quería verte, a pesar de que me resistí a apoyarme en ti no me abandonaste, dependo tanto de ti que a veces me asusta, me asusta que un día te des cuenta que no te mereces esta inestabilidad, tengo miedo que abras los ojos y me veas como soy realmente y no como crees que soy. Ese día estaré feliz por ti pero seré muy desdichada por mí-**

Se quedaron por largo tiempo en la misma posición hasta que Thomas bajó la mano que sostenía sobre la mejilla de Mina y con un dedo acarició su mano, luego tomó un mechón de su cabello y lo acarició suavemente, para terminar rozando con su pulgar su mejilla, su nariz, su boca y sus ojos.

**-****A ****mi ****me ****pareces ****bastante ****real-** dijo finalmente- **Siempre ****he ****visto ****a ****la ****verdadera ****Mina. ****Nunca ****me ****has ****engañado ****ni ****nunca ****me ****he ****engañado ****a ****mi ****mismo,**** se ****lo ****que ****sientes ****y ****se ****lo ****que ****siento, ****por ****eso ****es ****que ****prefiero ****tener ****una ****mitad ****de ****ti ****a ****no ****tener ****nada. ****Quizás ****mañana ****estemos ****juntos ****o ****quizás ****nunca ****sea ****así, ****pero ****sé ****que ****siempre ****serás ****parte ****de ****mi ****vida ****de ****la ****forma ****que ****quieras ****que ****sea, ****tomaré ****todo ****lo ****que ****quieras ****darme, ****es ****mi ****elección ****y ****no ****me ****arrepentiré. ****Escojo ****quererte, ****apoyarte ****y ****cuidarte ****hasta ****que ****decidas ****que ****mi ****compañía ****ya ****no ****es ****necesaria, ****solo ****me ****alejaré ****cuando ****esté ****completamente ****seguro ****de ****que ****eres ****feliz.****Te ****lo ****juro ****frente ****a ****Sara-**

Thomas estiró el dedo meñique de su mano derecha y Mina el de su mano izquierda, los acercaron y los entrelazaron. Mina sonrió visiblemente emocionada mientras que Thomas asentía conforme

**- Mi juramento y el tuyo están sellados-**

Aún unidos por sus meñiques se dieron cuenta que la tarde ya estaba terminando.

**-****¿Crees ****que ****Sara ****nos ****haya ****escuchado?-** preguntó Mina

Dentro del frío aire que estaba soplando una tibia corriente se pudo percibir. Primero soltó algunos pétalos de las flores que Thomas había llevado y luego desordenó sus cabellos y terminó por secar las lágrimas del rostro de Mina.

Quizás no tendrían una respuesta física pero de alguna forma ambos sintieron que Sara estaba presente y que había oído atentamente todo lo que tenían que decirle.

* * *

El timbre de la puerta sonó y Hotaru corrió para abrirla. Se quedó congelada sin saber que decir

**-****¿Sailor ****Saturn?-** preguntó la Princesa

Se escuchaba raro que la llamaran así considerando todo lo que había sucedido días anteriores

**- Princesa Kakkyu…-**

Se escuchó un ruido en la cocina

**- ¿Hotaru quien es?-**

En cuanto vio de quien se trataba su rostro se transformó y adoptó una postura más rígida. Se encaminó hacia la puerta y se situó detrás de Hotaru

**-****Yo ****me ****encargo-** le dijo. La chica se giró para verle y se retiró hacia la habitación.

Tomó el pomo de la puerta debatiéndose sobre que hacer hasta que abrió más la puerta

**- Pase-**

La Princesa entró y Darien cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Le hizo un ademán para que tomara asiento y así lo hizo. Ambos ya sentados se apreciaron tendidamente.

**-****La ****pequeña-** dijo Kakkyu pausadamente- **¿vive ****aquí?-**

**- Tuvo problemas con las guerreras con las cuales compartía su hogar así que sí, vive conmigo-**

Asintió

**- Eso es algo inesperado-**

Darien se cruzó de brazos y de pronto se vio más poderoso que antes

**- En su tiempo fue la mejor amiga de mi hija, más que inesperado considero lógico que recurra a mí-**

La Princesa alzó las cejas

**- Por supuesto, fui impertinente-**

Darien respiró para recobrar la tranquilidad

**- ¿A que debo su visita Princesa?-**

Ella entrelazó sus manos y las descansó sobre su largo vestido

**- Como es evidente me encuentro de paso por el planeta tierra y creo que lo correcto es que usted lo sepa. Vengo a presentar mis respetos y a la vez a solicitar de su cortesía-**

La sorpresa en el rostro de Darien fue imposible de disimular. Lo primero que pensó al verla fue que la Princesa venía a pedirle explicaciones acerca de su comportamiento con sus súbditos, obviamente ella había venido a una cosa completamente distinta. Si bien todo aquello que tenía relación con Kimokku le era desagradable esta actitud no podía ser menos que alabada

**-****Vaya, ****esto ****no ****me ****lo ****esperaba-** respondió con total sinceridad

**- No veo porque, es lo que corresponde en estas circunstancias-**

Pestañeó un par de veces

**- Claro, supongo que ese es el protocolo a seguir, aunque déjeme decirle que su petición me hace sentir un enorme conflicto- **

Ella alzó su mano

**- Quizás desee explicarme ese conflicto-**

Sonrió casi no creyendo lo que estaba sucediendo

**- Verá, una de sus estrellas ¿Seiya? arruinó mi vida y vive en este planeta aún sabiendo que no deseo eso, de hecho se lo he repetido un par de veces, así que por favor permítame apreciar la contradicción en todo esto-**

Por primera vez en toda la conversación la Princesa se sintió incómoda

**- No estaba al tanto de eso-**

**- No es su obligación estarlo-**

Asintió

**- No me corresponde pedir disculpas por los actos de Seiya pues ya no es mi guerrero-**

**- Nunca quise que pensara eso-**

**- Pero desea que Seiya pida disculpas-**

Darien sonrió pues debía reconocer la astucia de la mujer que tenía enfrente

**- Deseo muchas cosas, lamentablemente la mayoría de los deseos no se hacen realidad-**

**- Creí que tanto tiempo junto a la Princesa de la Luna le haría pensar más como ella-**

La mención de Serena le hizo recuperar aquel mal humor que poco a poco le estaba abandonando

**- Mi experiencia con ella es lo que me hace pensar así-**

Kakkyu poco a poco comenzaba a entender las palabras de Taiki

**- Bajo este escenario será muy difícil mantener un diálogo su Majestad-**

Darien la miró fijamente por primera vez. Era una mujer muy bella, por la ropa que vestía se le veía un poco mayor pero a juzgar por sus rasgos no podía ser mayor que él, incluso se atrevía a decir que era un poco menor. Sus palabras eran precisas, decía exactamente lo que debía decir, sin más ni menos. Se preguntaba cuanto tiempo le habrá tomado aprender todo eso, quizás desde muy pequeña había sido entrenada para ello. No pudo evitar recordar a Serena, definitivamente tenían dos formas muy distintas de ejercer su cargo, quizás a Serena le hacía falta un par de clases con Kakkyu. Quizás a Kakkyu le faltaba aprender algunas cosas de Serena.

**- Es usted una muy buena negociadora Princesa, ¿Dígame que desea realmente presentar sus respetos o conseguir un pase para sus ex guerreras?-**

La Princesa sonrió y reconoció en el Príncipe una enorme perspicacia.

**- Y debo decir que usted goza de una inteligencia asombrosa, incluso ve estrategias donde no las hay-**

**- Solo velo por los intereses de mi pueblo-**

**- Al igual que yo-**

Los ojos de Darien adoptaron un aire filoso

**- Su pueblo tiende a asentarse en mi planeta, disculpe si eso causa en mí una pequeña molestia-**

La Princesa se irguió en su asiento y arrugó el ceño

**- Hay cosas mucho peores que una sobrepoblación, intente lidiar con la devastación de un planeta-**

**- Sabe que este no es un problema de alta densidad-**

Ahora la Princesa comprendía la perfección las palabras de Taiki. La posición de Darien con respecto a Seiya no solo era dura, era inflexible.

**- Si se tratara de otras personas ¿no habría inconveniente verdad?**

**-****Por ****supuesto ****que ****no-** respondió al instante

El silencio los envolvió y ambos lo aprovecharon para recuperar la compostura.

**-****Al ****menos-**comentó la Princesa**-****me ****tranquiliza ****saber ****que ****no ****siente ****aversión ****hacia ****mi ****gente-**

**-****No ****por ****toda ****su ****gente-** recalcó con voz grave

La Princesa finalmente se dio cuenta que hablar de ese tema con Darien no tenía ningún sentido. Era difícil hacer cambiar de opinión a una persona que había estado involucrada de forma tan directa en todo el embrollo y más aún si se trataba del único gran perjudicado en todo. Le incomodaba la apatía que sentía hacia Seiya y sus hermanos pues eran parte de su gente y los amaba, pero dejando a un lado eso no pudo más que solidarizar con su situación pues en cierta forma podía llegar a comprenderlo. La vida que le esperaba era demasiado dura como para vivirla solo, en Serena había descansado la posibilidad de hacer un poco más llevadera la enorme carga de su destino. Si ella hubiera tenido a su lado a esa persona especial y la hubiera perdido de manera tan tempestiva… quizás su reacción no habría sido tan diferente a la del Príncipe, después de todo sabía lo que era sentirse sola y eso es lo que veía en los ojos de Darien. Resentimiento y soledad.

Se puso de pie dando el aviso de que se retiraría, Darien también hizo lo mismo y allí ambos de pie se observaron atentamente.

**- Seiya es una buena persona, nada de lo que ha hecho ha sido con la intención de hacerle daño. Siento mucho que todo haya resultado de esta forma para usted-**

Una tristeza que hace bastante tiempo no sentía le embargó de pronto.

**- Sinceramente yo también lo siento-**

Y antes de que la Princesa agregara otra cosa él se le adelantó.

**- Agradezco mucho su visita, habla muy bien de usted y si bien no estoy acostumbrado a estos gestos protocolares los valoro. No tengo problema en que usted esté aquí y si bien no le dí la bienvenida pues lo hago ahora-**

Ella entendió que Darien estaba dando por terminada la plática y verdaderamente tampoco tenía mucho sentido seguir manteniéndola. Era como dar vueltas en círculo. Hizo una pequeña reverencia y la Princesa la respondió.

**- Gracias, no esperaba menos de usted, estoy segura de que será un gran soberano-**

Encontró nuevamente sus ojos e inesperadamente Darien le obsequió una pequeña sonrisa.

**- Me gustaría tener esa misma seguridad-**

Antes de tomar el pomo de la puerta la Princesa se dio la vuelta.

**-****Yo****…****-** dijo dubitativa**-****Seiya ****siempre ****ha ****sido ****una ****de ****las ****personas ****más ****cercanas ****a ****mí, ****le ****quiero ****como ****a ****un ****hermano ****pero ****eso ****no ****quiere ****decir ****que ****no ****lamente ****todo ****lo ****que ****ha ****sucedido ****con ****usted-**

Darien no tuvo respuesta para eso.

**-****A ****veces-**continuó la Princesa**-****a ****veces ****me ****pregunto ****que ****tan ****bueno ****fue ****que ****él ****y ****la ****Princesa ****de ****la ****Luna ****se ****hayan ****conocido-**

Los ojos de Darien a pesar de lo que cualquiera pudiera haber pensando o incluso lo que él pretendía representar no demostraban indiferencia sino que algo más. La Princesa Kakkyu comprendió que había demasiadas preguntas que el Príncipe aún se hacía.

**-****Y ****cual ****ha ****sido ****su ****respuesta-**preguntó Darien con la voz cansada

Ella le miró por largo rato. Tal vez ellos tenían más en común de lo que hubiera pensado. Demasiadas dudas rondaban sus cabezas.

**- ¿Honestamente? Aún no lo se-**

*******SyS*******

**Hola olaaaa mis qeridisimos lectores! aprovechando que tengo algo de tiempooo subi este capituloo! Como siempre les qiero agradecer por su paciencia, palabras lindas y positivas y sobretodo que se den el tiempo de leer mi historia! obviamente se escribe para que ustedes disfruten! asi qe gracias :)**

**Ahora con respecto al capitulo en si, me qise enfocar más en las historias paralelas a la prinipal, es que me fascinan tanto que termino escribiendo hojas y hojas de los personales secundarios! y tengo que acordarme que la historia se trata especialmente de Sere y Seiya! ademas asi dejo en suspenso el estado de Yaten jijiji!. **

**Podemos ver que Mina al fin reconocio que siente algo por Yaten a pesar de que intentó dejalo atras! en una escena que francamente me sacó lágrimas. Era ovbio que quería a Yaten pero faltaba que lo dijera! pero tambien siente algo por Thomas, y él sabiendo esoo quiere estar a a su lado ¿No les parece familiar esa historia? ¿Terminará Thomas transformandose en el amigo enamorado de la chica como Seiya? ¿O logrará obtener el corazon de Mina?, es tan bueno creo que lo amo!**

**Tambien vimos un poquito de Amy-Taiki son tan lindos ¿No? creo muy fehacientemente que son la pareja mas estable, especialmente porque Seiya y Sere volvieron a discutir ¿Que les estará pasando?**

**Tambien nos enteramos de los planes de Rei... ¿Logrará Serena mantener el secreto? ¿Se retractará Rei? ¿Se le unirá alguien en el viaje? Misterios misterios!**

**Por último la conversación de la Princesa Kakkyu y Darien fue bastante clara aunque el final un poco abierto. ¿No creen?**

**Bueno, espero que disfruten de mi capitulo, les envio un beso enorme a quienes me leen y especialmente a quienes me escriben, me inspiran y me alegran =) byeee**

**Sandykou8723: Ola amiga! gracias por seguir mi historia desde sus inicios y mas aun por compartir conmigo tus impresiones eso me ayuda no sabes cuanto! Espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado, te envio un beso, esperando tu siguiente review, byeee**

**Polvo de estrellas: Ola amiga! que lindo es ver que a pesar de mis retrasos aún lees mi historia fielmente y es más yo te doy las gracias a ti por hacerlo y por supuesto permitirme compartir mi historia con todas ustedes, porque evidentemente son ustedes las que también van influyendo en ella, con sus puntos de vista y sus comentarios. Muchas gracias por tus palabras y espero siempre estar a la altura de ellas. Te envio un beso esperando leerte en la siguiente publicacion**

**OhDarling: Ola amiga! primero que todo bienvenida a mi historia, por lo que veo aún vas por los primero capitulos así que cuando ya me alcances espero con ansias saber que te pareció. te envio un abrazo y nos leeremos luego =)**

**Miriamelle: Amiga hola que felicidad ver tu review! en serio! perdon por las demoras! Que bien que te haya gustado el tema de la profundización de cada personaje, es algo que me gusta hacer, como para dar a entender la situación en la que se encuentran. Con respecto a Amy y Taiki quise reunirlos al fin en ese capitulo porque da a entender que a pesar de todo lo que está pasando aún hay cosas por las cuales luchar. En cuanto a Mina ella al fin ha admitido que quiere a ambos chicos, por lo menos el primer paso está dado, ahora falta decidicrse y todo eso se sabrá cuando Yaten despierte! y en cuando a Serena, ella tiene una pofunda pena que ni aún a Seiya se la puede confesar y que lamentablemente va a causar una pequeña brecha en su relación, lo que es un tanto entendible, Seiya no puede entender porque ella no puede confiarle eso si eran tan amigos en el pasado. Espero leerte en nuevamente siempre es un agrado encontrarme con los review de antiguas lectoras!. Te envio un beso y un abrazo amiga! byeee**

**Minafan: Amigaaa qee lindo leerte otra vez :) siemrpe siguiendo mi historia te doy las gracias por eso y por tus palabras! Creo que tus sospechas de que Seiya se parece demasiado a Alphonse se iran acrecentando con el paso de los capitulos y veremos como todos lidiarán con ello. En cuanto a Mina por fin reconocio que quiere a Yaten, lo que en cierta forma siempre supimos! ¿Que hara cuando Yaten despierte? que nervios! jiji. te envio un beso amigaa y espero leerte en el siguiente capitulo! byeee**

**Vannity Kou: amiga que alegria leerte una vez mas!1 jiji ¿Verdad que Taiki es un amor cuando se lo propone? por fin se atrevió a declararse y hacen una linda pareja que se está tomando las cosas a su propio ritmo. Con respecto a la doncella de Kakkyu tienes toda la razon en percararte de ella! eres buena observadora amiga! algo importante causará ese personaje ya en el proximo capitulo!. Ahora con Thomas el ya es parte del grupo, por el hecho de que Serena le confiara su secreto ya lo hace partícipe de todo lo que ocurra en él, y pronto veremos que intervendrá en la vida de Serena y marcará para siempre su relación con ella. En cuanto a Mina está hecha un lío, por un lado quiere que Yaten despierte para saber si lo que siente es amor y otra cosa y por otro lado tiene a este chico guapisimo y amoroso que no la dejará sola aunque ella decida querer a otro hombre! Y con respecto a Serena, tienes toda la razón, está optando por guardarse demasiadas cosas y a medida que los días avancen sin que Yaten despierte veremos cuanto realmente dependía ella de su relación con el chico y los efectos que provocará en todos. Te envio un beso amiga y nos leeremos en el siguiente obvio! besos**

**megumisakura: ola amiga! grazias por leerme y te espero en el siguiente capitulo besosss**

**Meryl88: amigaaaaaaaaaa tanto tiempo no? Espero que este capitulo tambien te guste, tiene algo de romántico y de dramatismo tambien, un poco de peleas y algo más! Muchas gracias por apreciar la escena entre Taiki y Amy, pienso que fue el momento y el lugar exacto para que ellos se confesaran, en cuanto a Sere y Seiya tienen algunas dificultades que esperemos puedan resolver y tienes razón Serena sufre en silencio y sin Yaten se acrecenta, pues hay algoque le impide compartir eso con Seiya y lamentablemente él tambien está resintiendo eso. Espero leerte en el siguiente amiga! te envio un beso y abrazos por monton!**

**Wendykou: amiga ola! gracias por tus palabras son tan lindas! jiji. ¿Que pasa con Seiya verdad? algo le sucede y a medida que los capitulos avancen nos iremos dando cuenta que es, en cuanto a Serena; el estado de Yaten está dejando ver cosas que antes no sabíamos de ella, cosas que comenzarán a notar los demás tambien!. Yaten despertará eso es sguro y no tendrá ninguna mala secuela, y solo en ese momento la confusión de Mina se resolverá, por el momento está enganchada de dos hombres los cuales darían la vida por ella ¿Así quien no se confunde? xD. Te envio un beso amiga! y espero leerte en el siguiente capitulo. Por cierto respondi tu mensaje a tu correo electrónico, cualquier otra cosa me escribes! besoss byeee**


	35. ¿Qué harías por ella?

**Capítulo 35. ¿Qué harías por ella?**

"_En nuestros locos intentos, renunciamos a lo que somos por lo que esperamos ser" (William Shakespeare)._

Esa misma noche Sura, la doncella de la Princesa Kakkyu, caminaba raudamente por las calles de la ciudad no pudiendo dejar de apreciar cualquier cosa a su alrededor. Es que era todo tan nuevo y diferente a lo acostumbrado a su planeta, pero lamentablemente a pesar de su curiosidad no tenía mucho tiempo. Ya era tarde y no era recomendable que anduviera sola en lugares que no conocía bien, especialmente con todas las cosas de las cuales se había enterado. Pero Serena le había llamado, al parecer quería platicar con ella y simplemente no se había podido negar. En poco tiempo se habían transformado en buenas amigas.

Serena era divertida, jovial le encantaba conversar y a ella le gustaba oír todo lo que la chica quería decir así que congeniaban muy bien.

Incluso Serena le había acompañado a comprar algunas ropas y otras cosas, ya que le había dicho que no podía andar caminando con esos largos vestidos. No es que no fueran bellos- le había dicho- sino que llamaban mucho la atención y por como estaban las cosas, lo mejor era que ella y la Princesa pasaran completamente desapercibidas. La Princesa Kakkyu no estaba muy de acuerdo con usar otros atuendos pero a ella le fascinaba la idea de mezclarse con las personas de la tierra.

Y encontró que la ropa deportiva era su debilidad. En cuanto se la había probado supo que eso era lo que deseaba usar. Era cómoda, abrigada y en tantos colores y texturas. Y las zapatillas eran un sueño. Serena le había hecho probar un conjunto color rosa y blanco y unas zapatillas del mismo color. Ella dijo que le quedaba hermoso así que no se dijo más. Se lo llevó. Ella solo quería ese pero Serena había insistido en comprar otros en distintos colores, de todas formas- había dicho ella- era invitada de los Three Lights; las tiendas morían por servir a esos famosos cantantes, solo había bastado una llamada de Taiki para que postraran todo a sus pies. Era un poco incómodo pero Serena lo tomaba con naturalidad, así que ella había optado por hacer lo mismo.

Sura sonrió. Serena era una joven increíble, era todo lo que había esperado y mucho más. En el futuro sería una gran Reina, con un gran corazón y unos amigos que harían cualquier cosa por ella. Y un novio que daría la vida por verla sonreír.

De pronto se detuvo. El aire había cambiado. Si bien estaba frío de un momento a otro se puso gélido. Se abrochó la chaqueta y comenzó caminar más rápido. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Miró hacia su lado izquierdo. En la otra acera no había nadie por lo que estaba sola. El pelo de su nuca se erizó hasta que supo finalmente el objeto de su nerviosismo. Una mujer con un extraño traje le sonreía de forma despiadada. Intentó retroceder pero el miedo la paralizó

**- Saludos Princesa- **

Sura no respondió

**- No esperaba tener la suerte de encontrar a su Majestad de la Luna deambulando a estas horas ¿Acaso nunca le advirtieron alejarse de la oscuridad?-**

¿De que estaba hablando esta mujer?, ¿La estaba confundiendo con Serena? ¿Qué debía hacer decirle que estaba equivocada? Intentó dar un paso atrás pero se encontró con la pared. Cianna se acercó, parecía una pantera acechante. El corazón de Sura martilló fuerte.

**- ¿Qué pasa Princesa? ¿Por qué no dices nada? Siempre hablas y hablas sin parar-**

Lamentaba haber sido tan imprudente, probablemente moriría allí pues nadie tenía como saber lo que estaba pasando. El sudor comenzó a brotar en su frente al igual que las lágrimas. Ella no era una guerrera, no estaba preparada para esto, nunca podría hacerle frente. Cianna dio otro paso, aún no teniendo claro a quien tenía enfrente.

**- Mi amo me pidió que le llevara a la Princesa de la Luna… pero no distinguió si viva o muerta. Tendré el placer de ser quien acabe con una leyenda-**

Una enorme bola de energía fue lanzada directo hacia ella, pudiendo saltar a un lado y esquivarla solo a medias. Su brazo fue herido y parte de su pierna. Gritó de dolor e intentó ponerse de pie pero no pudo. Con su mano en buen estado se tocó la pierna que sangraba profusamente. Tapó la herida con ella y se mordió la mejilla para no llorar. Cuando Cianna le sonrió y sostuvo en su mano una nueva bola de energía cerró los ojos para no ver el momento en el que le impactara. Esperó segundos eternos pero el golpe nunca llegó. Lo que sintió fue como alguien la levantaba del suelo y la depositaba sobre lo que parecía césped

**-****¿Serena?-** preguntó una voz grave

No podía abrir los ojos. Sintió como la sacudían de los hombros. Finalmente los abrió y se encontró ante una cara que le parecía ligeramente familiar. El hombre arrugó el ceño

**- Tú no eres Serena-**

Intentó ponerse de pie pero no pudo.

**-****¡Su ****majestad ****de ****la ****tierra ****que ****gusto ****verle!-**gritó Cianna quien estaba a su espalda-**este ****es ****mí ****día ****de ****suerte. ****Acabaré ****con ****dos ****Príncipes ****de ****una ****vez-**

Darien no podía dejar de mirar a la chica herida, aún así se dio la vuelta y le sonrió a Cianna

**- Eres una idiota. Esta no es la Princesa de la Luna, deberías de fijarte la próxima vez que intentes acabar con ella-**

El rostro de Cianna se contrajo y sus ojos se cerraron hasta parecer solo rendijas

Era él- pensó Sura. Sabía que lo había visto en algún lado. La foto que Serena le había mostrado…era el Príncipe Darien.

**-****¡Imposible!-** gritó la mujer- **¡entonces ****quien ****es ****esta ****impostora!-**

Darien miró hacia el suelo en donde Sura le miraba con unos enormes ojos tan negros como la noche.

**-****No ****lo ****sé**- respondió Darien secamente- **pero ****creo ****que ****no ****te ****conviene ****decirle ****a ****tu ****señor ****que ****creías ****haber ****derrotado ****a ****la ****Princesa ****de ****la ****Luna ****cuando ****en ****realidad ****apenas ****si ****pudiste ****con ****una ****simple ****humana-**

Cianna retrocedió. Su amo estaría realmente enojado. Se marcharía pero no sin antes hacerle una advertencia a Darien

**- He sido demasiado condescendiente con usted pero la próxima vez veremos que tan poderoso el Rey de este planeta-**

Desapareció tan rápido como había aparecido. Ya estando solos Darien se agachó para ayudar a la chica

**- ¿Puedes caminar?-**

Ella intentó hacerlo por tercera vez pero su pierna dolía mucho. Se le escaparon unas lágrimas y al ver toda la sangre comenzó a sentirse mareada. Darien notó como el color iba desapareciendo de su rostro así que la tomó de la cintura y pasó el brazo por detrás de sus piernas

**-****Te ****cargaré, ****será ****mejor ****que ****vayas ****a ****un ****hospital**-

Sura rodeó su cuello con los brazos

**- No… por favor no. Sólo déjeme cerca de mi casa-**

Comenzó a caminar

**- No puedo hacer eso, estás herida y a punto de desmayarte-**

Sura respiró con más dificultad

**- Dime donde vives. Te llevaré-**

La chica negó rotundamente.

**- No… usted no querría ir allí. Sólo déjeme lo más cerca posible-**

Era imposible que dejara a esta chica, había ciertas reglas de caballerosidad que aún no perdía aunque se tratara de una extraña que lucía exactamente como su ex novia-

**-****¿Quién ****eres?-** preguntó al fin

La sangre del brazo de Sura comenzó a empapar la camisa de Darien

**-****Soy ****Sura-** respondió con un hilo de voz

Cerró los ojos y Darien le dio un golpecito en la mejilla para que no se desmayara

**- Bueno Sura, yo soy Darien-**

Ella asintió como ida

**- Lo sé majestad y es por eso que insisto en que no se moleste en llevarme a casa. No querría hacerlo si supiera-**

¿Quién era esta mujer que sabía de su identidad?, apresuró el paso pues ella no resistiría más tiempo

**- ¿No eres de este planeta verdad?-**

Tragó con dificultad mientra la cabeza se le iba hacia atrás

**- No-**

La sostuvo con más fuerza batallando consigo mismo acerca de lo que debía hacer. Se paró bajo una farola, la acomodó mejor de tal forma que su cabeza quedara sumida en su cuello.

**- Escúchame Sura, no tengo idea de quien eres pero tengo algunas sospechas que por el momento olvidaremos, solo dime donde vives para que alguien te ayude con estas heridas, te lo ordeno-**

Sura alzó la cabeza y se encontró con los ojos azules más profundos que había visto en su vida. Darien asintió para indicarle que todo estaba bien aunque en realidad nada lo estaba. De todas formas cedió.

**-Está bien… se lo diré-**

* * *

Serena se encaminó rápidamente hacia su casa pues ya estaba oscureciendo y no era prudente andar sola en la noche. Ella misma había pedido a sus amigos cuidarse, después de lo que había sucedido con Yaten no debían de bajar la guardia así como así, pero Rei vivía en sentido contrario. Le había prometido llamar a un taxi pero la verdad es que prefería caminar pero nunca pensó que estaba ya tan oscuro. Además le había pedido a Sura ir a su casa y no deseaba tenerla esperando. No sería nada de educado.

Sonrió. Era extraño como le apreciaba a pesar de conocerla desde hacía muy poco. Desde aquella vez en que le había escuchado acerca de Rini un vínculo se había formado entre ellas, después de todo nadie más sabía esas cosas. Solo había confiado en ella y por el momento no se había equivocado.

Miró de un lado hacia otro estando alerta ante cualquier movimiento extraño, aunque eso se viera paranoico. De pronto escuchó un ruido detrás de ella y el pulso se le aceleró. No quería mirar hacia atrás porque le aterraba encontrarse con el enemigo así que decidió acelerar el paso.

Cuando oyó el ruido otra vez llevó la mano a su pecho y sostuvo su broche decidida a pelear. Cerró los ojos y se dio la vuelta. Lo que se encontró la sorprendió más que el mismísimo Alphonse.

**- ¡Rayos Setsuna!-**

La chica se detuvo frente a Serena con el mismo rostro impasible de siempre

**- ¡Que pretendes matarme del susto!-**

El pecho de Serena se agitaba debido a la adrenalina

**- Lo siento mi intención no fue asustarte-**

**- Entonces porque me sigues como un gato en la oscuridad-**

Setsuna abrió la boca para responder pero rápidamente optó por decir otra cosa

**- Esta también es la dirección de mi casa-**

Serena se cruzó de brazos no creyéndoselo ni por un segundo

**- Deberías inventar algo más convincente-**

Setsuna vio como el rostro de Serena la escudriñaba y no pudo menos que sonreír ante eso

**- Vengo de ver a Hotaru, ella está viviendo por el momento con Darien… además te vi caminando sola y hay cosas muy peligrosas en la noche, eres la última persona que debería exponerse de esta forma- **

**-****Creo ****que ****puedo ****cuidarme ****sola ****y ****por ****otro ****lado-**respondió Serena cambiando el peso hacia su otra pierna-**¿Hotaru ****está ****viviendo ****con ****Darien?-**

Setsuna asintió

**- Tuvo un pequeño desacuerdo con Haruka así que prefirió alejarse por un tiempo ¿Te sorprende?-**

Serena lo meditó. Recordaba que muchas veces los cuatro- Rini. Hotaru, Darien y ella- habían compartido amenamente hasta el punto de parecer una verdadera familia… ¿Si Hotaru veía en Rini una hermana porque no ver en Darien a un padre?-

**- La verdad es que no. Darien siempre fue muy protector y considerado con Rini y todo lo que se relaciona a ella-**

Setsuna la evaluó con la mirada

**- También pienso lo mismo-**

Ambas se quedaron allí paradas sin hacer nada

**-****Entonces****…****-** dijo Serena metiendo las manos dentro de sus bolsillos**-****que ****hacemos. ****¿Voy ****yo ****adelante ****y ****tú ****detrás ****como ****antes? ****¿O ****esperas ****a ****que ****me ****vaya ****y ****luego ****caminas ****tú?-**

**-****Que ****te ****parece-** dijo Setsuna dudando un poco- **¿Si ****caminamos ****una ****al ****lado ****de ****la ****otra?****me ****parece ****bastante ****ridículo ****caminar ****en ****fila ****india-**

Serena arrugó el ceño aún no entendiendo lo que estaba sucediendo. Hacía solo unos días habían estado a punto de enfrentarse y ahora le proponía esto. La sensación de que algo no estaba bien crecía dentro de ella cada vez más.

**- Si deseas caminar entonces vamos, es tarde y no quiero estar a esta hora aquí-**

La rubia decidió ponerse en marcha sin esperar si Setsuna caminaba con ella o no. Luego de un rato ésta la alcanzó y emprendieron la marcha

**- Es extraño que andes sola, tus amigos y ese chiquillo no se separan de tu lado-**

Serena obvió ese comentario despectivo pues la verdad lo menos que deseaba era pelear con otra persona ese día

**- Estaba con Rei en el hospital pero ella vive hacia el otro lado así que…-**

**-****¿En ****el ****hospital?-** preguntó Setsuna con algo más de atención en la plática.

Serena se mordió el labio. Había revelado más información de la que debía, aunque pensándolo bien… Yaten era una celebridad, el tema de su "accidente" había sido publicado en todos los periódicos y revistas de la ciudad así que ocultarlo sonaba bastante tonto

**- Nos turnamos para acompañar a Yaten, para que no esté solo-**

Setsuna guardó silencio, evidentemente sabía todo lo que estaba pasando así que fue mucho mejor para Serena que no pidiera detalles

**-****Era ****de ****esperar ****que ****eso ****sucediera-** dijo al rato

Serena alzó la vista

**- ¿Disculpa?-**

**- El enemigo apareció justo en el momento en el que ellos llegaron al planeta, vino tras de ellos así que era inminente que sucediera-**

"_No __te __sulfures__"_ se repetía Serena, debía de conservar la calma

**- El enemigo no vino tras Yaten, su objetivo era Mina. Yaten solo quiso protegerla-**

**- Una acción bastante estúpida, un ser corriente tratando de proteger a una guerrera-**

En eso no estaba tan equivocada

**- No hubo tiempo de pensar, creo que cualquiera habría hecho lo mismo con o sin poderes- **

**- Pero no es lo correcto y una guerrera lo sabe-**

Setsuna le miró de reojo

**- Lo sabemos y pretendo que no vuelva a ocurrir-**

**- Difícilmente lo logres-**

* * *

El timbre del apartamento sonó.

**-****¡Seiya ****abre ****deben ****de ****ser ****la ****comida! ****Y ****la ****próxima ****¿Podrías ****pedir ****otra ****cosa ****que ****no sea ****pizza? ****Me ****tiene ****harto-** le gritó su hermano

El chico quien se encontraba recostado en el sofá viendo una película saltó para abrir la puerta. Lo que se encontró fue impactante.

**-****¡Sura!-** exclamó asustado

Abrió la puerta de par en par poco importándole que quien la cargaba era el mismísimo Darien, que entró a grandes zancadas y depositó a la chica en el sofá que anteriormente estaba ocupando Seiya

**- ¡Taiki trae medicinas y avísale a la Princesa Kakkyu que Sura está herida!-**

Taiki asomó la cabeza desde la cocina y al ver lo que estaba pasando en la sala corrió hacia el baño a buscar todo lo necesario para atenderla.

Darien la acomodó bien y se hizo hacia atrás. Seiya tomó su muñeca y comprobó que tuviera pulso.

**-****Solo ****está ****desmayada**- dijo Darien- **pero ****tiene ****una ****herida ****en ****el ****brazo ****y ****creo ****que ****la ****pierna ****está ****más ****lastimada-**

Seiya se levantó y le hizo frente

**- ¿Me puedes explicar que rayos pasó y como es que tú estás involucrado?-**

En eso, Taiki y la Princesa Kakkyu hicieron su aparición. Ella corrió muy pálida hacia donde estaba su amiga y tomó su mano

**-****Mi ****pobre ****Sura****…****-** susurró afligida- **que ****te ****sucedió-**

Taiki sacó un par de vendajes, alcohol y pinzas para limpiar las heridas. Darien aún seguía sin entender como es que la chica era tan parecida a Serena

**-****Sigo ****esperando-** rugió Seiya

Solo en ese momento Darien le prestó nuevamente atención

**- Al parecer Cianna la confundió con Serena y la atacó. Cuando la encontré ya estaba herida. No quiso ir a un hospital sino que a su casa así que la traje-**

Los puños de Seiya se cerraron en el mismo instante en el que Darien nombró a Serena ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Cianna…? No quiso ni pensarlo. Darien parpadeó un par de veces. Algo extraño había sucedido con Seiya… pero había sido tan rápido que no pudo detectarlo a tiempo. Eso le intrigó

**-****¿Por****qué ****la ****ayudaste?-** preguntó rudamente

Darien rió

**- Llevo bastantes años protegiendo a las personas de este planeta. Deberías saberlo-**

**-****Ella ****no ****es ****de ****este ****planeta ****sino ****que ****de ****Kimmoku. ****Deberías ****saberlo-** respondió Seiya en el mismo tono

Darien miró a la Princesa Kakkyu quien acariciaba el cabello rubio de Sura

**- La Princesa Kakkyu y yo tenemos un arreglo- **

Seiya apretó la mandíbula

**- ¿Qué tipo de arreglo es ese?-**

**-****Seiya ****ya ****es ****suficiente-** dijo la Princesa poniéndose de pie**-****deja ****de ****agobiar ****al ****Príncipe, ****él ****ayudó ****a ****Sura ****y ****eso ****es ****lo ****que ****importa-**

La rabia se revolvió en el estómago de Seiya como un verdadero fuego mientras que Darien nuevamente analizaba que es lo que pasaba con el chico que no podía detectar. La Princesa se situó junto a Darien

**- No se como agradecer lo que ha hecho esta noche por mi compañera. La ha salvado de una muerte segura, mis respetos hacia usted Príncipe son enormes-**

Hizo una reverencia a la que Darien respondió con un asentimiento. Seiya cerró los ojos. No podía soportar como es que veneraban a un tipo como Darien, sobretodo después de todo lo que había hecho.

Taiki terminó de curar las heridas de Sura y la tapó con una manta. Botó las gasas sucias en una bolsa, las dejó en el basurero y lavó sus manos en la cocina

**- Ella estará bien solo está cansada. La herida del brazo solo es superficial, pero la de la pierna me preocupa. Si mañana no amanece algo cicatrizada tendremos que llevarla al hospital-**

Todos asintieron. El reloj sonó y dio las diez de la noche. Darien miró nuevamente el rostro de Sura. Así con los ojos cerrados…era la imagen de Serena. Sintió como la mirada de Seiya le penetraba el cerebro, era como si supiera lo que estaba pensando así que antes de enfrascarse en una pelea mucho peor decidió retirarse.

**-****Darien ****espera-** le dijo Taiki

Éste se dio vuelta

**- ¿Estás herido tú también?-**

Darien alzó las cejas sorprendido. Taiki apuntó hacia su hombro izquierdo. Se tomó la camisa y efectivamente una gran mancha de sangre cubría su hombro.

**- No, no es mía, el brazo de Sura sangraba mucho, así que se empapó en mi camisa-**

Taiki sonrió levemente

**- Me alegro que no te haya pasado nada-**

No supo que responder a eso. Se movió hacia la puerta a giró la perilla

**- Muchas gracias por lo que has hecho por nosotros-**

Se quedó un momento ahí y asintió antes de salir definitivamente del lugar.

* * *

El orgullo de Serena sufrió un pequeño golpe

**- Muchas gracias por el voto de confianza Setsuna realmente eso me hacía falta-**

Aceleró un poco el paso, necesitaba llegar pronto a su casa. Esto se estaba volviendo cada vez más incómodo y además tenía mucho frío.

**- No lo digo especialmente por ti, lo digo por él-**

De lo último que Serena quería hablar era de Seiya y menos aún con personas que lo odiaban

**- Cuando estés en peligro no lo podrás detener, no te hará caso porque es un chico inmaduro e impulsivo que no mide sus actos. No se dará cuenta que si interviene en vez de ayudarte te perjudicará, porque estarás más preocupada de lo que le suceda a él que del próximo movimiento del enemigo-**

Serena apretó los puños fuertemente. Era una de las cosas que más temía, Yaten ya lo había hecho por Mina con nefastas consecuencias. Nada le aseguraba que bajo las mismas circunstancias Seiya no hiciera lo mismo. Ella le había hecho prometer a todos sus amigos que no se enfrentarían nuevamente al enemigo en solitario pero en batalla ¿Como lograría que Seiya se mantuviera al margen de todo sin herirle ni hacerle sentir desplazado?

**- Darien muchas veces me defendió aún a costa de su seguridad, nunca escuche que dijeras de él las cosas que dices de Seiya-**

**- No creo que sea necesario que te recuerde las muchas diferencias que existen entre ellos, no eres tonta y sabes a lo que me refiero. Cuando llegue el momento de la verdadera batalla tendrás que elegir entre luchar con él atravesado en tu camino o dejarle claro el lugar que le corresponde en la historia-**

Serena dejó de caminar pues ya no lo soportaba más

**- ¿Y que pretendes que haga que lo amarre a la pata de una mesa y lo deje ahí mientras me voy a pelear? ¡Me ama y desea estar conmigo!-**

La calma de Setsuna realmente exasperaba a Serena.

**- Si te ama como él dice sabrá comprender, de no ser así demostrará lo que siempre hemos pensado, que nunca ha estado a la altura de lo que eres-**

**-****¿Qué ****pretendes ****Setsuna?-** exclamó Serena**-****¿Seguir ****dándome ****razones ****por ****las ****cuales ****no ****debería ****estar ****con ****Seiya? ****¡Estoy ****enamorada ****y ****no ****hay ****nada ****que ****digas ****que ****me ****haga ****sentir ****otra ****cosa!-**

El grito de Serena hizo eco en la noche y el frío caló sus huesos. Estaba helada, molesta y desesperada por llegar a su casa, recostarse en su cama y olvidar gran parte de ese día.

**- ¿Sabes que? esta plática no tiene ningún sentido, de hecho sabía que pasaría pero pensé por un segundo que podrías llegar a entenderme, obviamente me equivoqué-**

Se dio la vuelta y se encaminó a su casa

**-****¡Ódiame ****no ****me ****importa, ****pero ****sabes ****que ****digo ****la ****verdad!-**gritó Setsuna pero Serena no se volvió y continuo su camino. Setsuna se quedó allí mismo observando como la rubia huía de la verdad.

**-****Tarde ****o ****temprano ****ese ****día ****llegará-** susurró para sí misma- **lo ****se ****tan ****bien ****como ****tú-**

* * *

Dos horas más tarde el timbre de la puerta sonó, dando una prueba más de que el día nunca se terminaría. Taiki salió de la cocina. Era Serena quien vestía prácticamente en piyama. Estaba pálida como un fantasma y en sus ojos el reflejo mismo de la aflicción.

**- Hola Taiki, siento venir tan tarde pero me preocupé muchísimo ¿Como está?-**

Él le sonrió y la dejó pasar. Aún no habían querido mover a la chica del sofá al menos no hasta que despertara. Serena dejó su bolso a un lado y se agachó para tomar la mano de Sura y estrecharla.

**- Lo siento tanto… todo esto es mi culpa-**

No pudo evitar que el rostro se le contrajera de la tristeza.

Taiki acarició su hombro

**- No es tu culpa, ella solo estuvo en el lugar equivocado, en el momento equivocado-**

**- Pero yo le dije que me fuera a visitar, fui una inconciente. Pensé que el enemigo no la reconocería pero claro… con esa ropa tan común, es casi igual a mí-**

Acarició su rubio cabello tan parecido al de ella

**- Afortunadamente nada malo le pasó, al menos está viva y sus heridas al parecer no son de cuidado-**

Serena se puso de pie y se cruzó de brazos

**- ¿Es cierto lo que me dijiste? ¿Darien fue quién la salvó?-**

La puerta de la habitación de Seiya se abrió quedando sorprendido al ver a Serena allí

**- ¿Bombom que haces aquí?-**

Caminó hacia ella, la abrazó y depositó un beso en su frente.

**- Vine en cuanto Taiki me contactó-**

La miró de forma seria

**- Te he llamado cientos de veces a tu casa y el móvil no lo contestas ¿Dónde estabas?-**

_Discutiendo __con __Setsuna __por __ti_- pensó en decirle pero para que crear más tensión de la que ya había entre ellos

**- Solo me retrasé platicando con Rei y se me hizo tarde-**

Serena se separo del chico aún un poco incómoda por la discusión que habían tenido en la mañana

**-****Taiki-** dijo Serena buscando al otro hermano Kou**-****¿Es****cierto?****¿Fue****Darien?-**

**- Si. Por lo que comentó se encontró con Cianna amenazando a Sura, creyendo que eras tú y en cuanto él se dio cuenta que efectivamente no se trataba de ti se lo dijo al enemigo y se retiró-**

Serena se sentó en el borde del sofá

**- ¿Darien también me confundió?... que extraño-**

Seiya rodó los ojos

**- Que esperabas, es un idiota-**

A Serena le molestó más de lo normal que Seiya hiciera ese comentario. Se sintió irritada.

**- Lo digo porque yo no podría confundirlo aunque existieran mil como él, lo mismo le debe pasar a él conmigo. Eso significa que aún no se recupera del todo-**

Se enfrascó en sus pensamientos. Darien la había confundido así que en ese instante… quiso defenderla a ella. Después de todo lo que le había dicho, después de todo lo que le había hecho, aún se arriesgaba para ir en su ayuda, aún era capaz de hacer algo por ella. Definitivamente había algunos hábitos difíciles de dejar. Sonrió al imaginarse el rostro de Darien al percatarse que no se trataba de ella ¿Qué habrá sentido? ¿Alivio o decepción?

- **¿Que ****es ****tan ****gracioso?-** preguntó Seiya con un filo de molestia en la voz

Serena alzó la vista

**- Solo estaba tratando de imaginar a Darien defendiéndome o en este caso a Sura-**

Seiya bufó

**- ¿Te complace eso?-**

Taiki se removió incómodo mientras que la irritación de Serena se instaló directamente en su cabeza y se expandió por todo su cuerpo. No iban a tener una nueva discusión por Darien, estaba harta de eso. Así que decidió lo mejor que podía hacer; ignorar a Seiya.

**-****Taiki-** le llamó pasando por alto el comentario mordaz de su novio**-****¿Alguna ****otra ****cosa ****relevante ****que ****Darien ****haya ****dicho?-**

Pensó por un momento

**- Creo que no, eso fue todo-**

Miró a Seiya de reojo para luego concentrarse nuevamente en la conversación

**- ¿Él estaba bien, me refiero a herido o algo así?-**

Eso era más de lo que Seiya podía soportar.

**-****Maravilloso-** susurró y se encaminó a la cocina a terminar lo que Taiki estaba haciendo

Serena suspiró y tocó su frente. Se sentía un poco rara

**-****¿Te ****sientes ****bien ****Serena?-** murmuró Taiki acercándose más

Ella pasó una mano por su cuello y cerró los ojos mientras Seiya hacía algo con la vajilla, algo que podía interpretarse más como destruir que lavar.

**- La verdad es que no, creo que estoy un poco afiebrada-**

Taiki tomó su temperatura con el dorso de su mano y asintió

**- Es verdad, tienes fiebre-**

Serena se puso de pie y recogió el bolso de suelo

**- Será mejor que me vaya, ya es tarde y ahora que sé la condición de Sura puedo estar tranquila…aunque me preocupa que Cianna esté rondándonos-**

La cara de aflicción de Serena era obvia. Taiki lamentó por todo con lo que Serena estaba cargando.

**- Hallaremos la forma de frenarla y de mantenernos protegidos. Debemos de agradecer que lo de hoy no fue nada…y la próxima vez que suceda…-**

Serena asintió

**- La próxima vez tendremos que ponerle un alto a esto-**

Ambos se encaminaron a la puerta.

**- No puedes irte sola, no así. Deja que Seiya te lleve, o yo o si quieres marcamos a un taxi-**

Negó sonriendo

**-****No ****te ****preocupes. ****Mi ****padre ****está ****afuera ****esperando ****en ****el ****auto. ****Le ****tuve ****que ****decir ****que ****venía ****en ****busca ****de ****un ****libro ****sin ****el ****cual ****no ****podía ****resolver ****la ****tarea. ****Pero ****gracias ****de ****todas ****formas-** Volteó a ver hacia la cocina con aire de tristeza. Le sonrió a Taiki y le abrazó

**- Despídeme de él-**

Serena se fue y bajó raudamente hacia el primer piso. La actitud de Seiya le dolía. Un momento era dulce y al segundo después se comportaba brusco y ofensivo ¿Cómo no se daba cuenta de lo mucho que lo necesitaba?, sacó un pañuelo de su bolso antes que el estornudo se hiciera presente. Al parecer se iba a enfermar. Perfecto. Todo era simplemente perfecto.

Taiki caminó hacia la cocina y se afirmó en el marco de la puerta. Seiya estaba batallando con un sartén, limpiándolo con tal fuerza que prácticamente ya se podía ver a través de él.

**- Serena ya se fue, me dijo que te dijera adiós-**

Seiya aún con el ceño fruncido echó a correr el agua para sacar lo que quedaba de espuma

**- Eres un tonto Seiya por hacer esos comentarios y esos desplantes de niño caprichoso. Quizás al principio podrían haber tenido justificación pero ahora…no vienen al caso. ¿Además que hubieras preferido que dejara a Sura tirara en el suelo? ¿Y si hubiera sido Serena?-**

Dejó la vajilla sobre la encimera, sacó un pedazo de papel y se secó las manos tirándolo luego a la basura y pasando junto a su hermano

**- Serena está enferma- **

Eso logró captar su atención. Se detuvo.

**- Si hubieras estado un poco menos interesado en Darien y más interesado en ella te habrías dado cuenta. Creo que los problemas le están pasando la cuenta ¿Pero eso a ti que te importa verdad?-**

Taiki le dio una última mirada y caminó hacia su pieza. Seiya se quedó allí congelado y mientras su cabeza se enfriaba y la cordura volvía a él pudo ver con más claridad el error que había cometido. Prácticamente saltó hacia su pieza, tomó las llaves del apartamento y salió corriendo para ver si podía alcanzarla. Tenía que disculparse y ver como se encontraba bombom. Bajó por las escaleras pues seguro sería más rápido pero cuando llegó al primer piso ya no había nadie. Buscó al conserje.

**-¿Vio pasar a una chica rubia y linda por aquí?-**

El hombre ya adulto le miró y asintió

**- Pasó por aquí hace un momento pero ya se fue. Subió a un auto que le esperaba. Se le veía bastante triste-**

El abatimiento se tomó el corazón de Seiya. Recostó la mitad del cuerpo en el aparador de la recepción. Ahora tendría que esperar hasta mañana e ir a su casa a visitarla, pasaría toda la noche pensando en ella, sin saber como está, preocupado por su estado tanto por el físico como el emocional.

**-****Uhm-** dijo el conserje- **usted****se****ve****igual****o****peor****que****ella-**

Seiya apoyó un codo y descansó su cabeza

**- ¿Que me diría si le dijera que yo soy el responsable por la tristeza de la chica?-**

El hombre alzó las cejas e hizo un mohín

**-****¿Honestamente?-** Seiya asintió- **pues ****que ****es ****un ****tonto-**

* * *

Cianna había prolongado todo el día esta inquietante visita. De alguna forma Alphonse todo lo sabía y aunque su ceguera era evidente su poder reemplazaba con creces a su carente sentido. Se hizo presente frente a él. Ya la esperaba

**- Que regalo me traes ¿Está mi Princesa contigo?-**

Cianna se irguió

**- No amo…hubo algunos inconvenientes-**

El rostro se le endureció

**- Siempre las mismas excusas Cianna mi paciencia ya se agota…de hecho creo que ya está agotada-**

En un rápido movimiento tomó a Cianna del cuello y la apretó. Ésta no podía respirar

**- ¡Amo… por favor! ¡Pensé que era ella la tenía en mis manos!-**

El agarre se hizo más fuerte

**- ¡Me estás mintiendo!-**

**-****¡No!**- exclamó ella con lágrimas en los ojos**-****¡Le ****juro ****que ****lucía ****igual ****a ****la ****Princesa!****¡Su ****mismo ****rostro, ****su ****cabello,****todo!-**

Respiró sobre su cuello

**- ¡Y porque no la trajiste aquí!-**

Intentó tragar pero no pudo

**- ¡El Príncipe de este planeta me lo impidió y es ahí cuando me di cuenta que no se trataba de la Princesa!-**

La saltó y comenzó a caminar por un lugar que ya conocía lo bastante bien como para no caer. Era imposible que hubiera alguien igual a ella. Era única ¿Pero porque su súbdita le mentiría con algo así?, este intrigante descubrimiento le hizo sentir verdadera emoción.

**- ¿Puedes jurarme que estás diciendo la verdad?-**

Ella bajó una rodilla al piso

**- Se lo juro. Hay alguien igual a la Princesa de la Luna en este planeta-**

Sonrió complacido. Esto daba un nuevo giro a todos sus planes. Estaba aburrido de esperar sentado a que Cianna hiciera algo, llegaba meses buscando las sortijas y no había ningún resultado. Así que era hora de actuar y salir de la inactividad en la que se encontraba.

**- Mi querida Cianna… has sido una leal súbdita. Me has cuidado bien y te lo agradezco-**

El corazón de la mujer se aceleró. Las palabras sonaban bien, pero eran dichas con una macabra intención

**- Yo solo vivo para servirle-**

**-****Bien-**dijo él acercándosele**-****eso ****está ****bien ****porque ****ahora ****te ****tengo ****una ****nueva ****misión-**

La ayudó a ponerse completamente de pie

**- Lo que sea que ordene-**

La tomó del rostro y la sostuvo con fuerza

**- He esperado por largas semanas a que cumplas con lo que te ordené y no lo has hecho. También he esperado mucho para que mi problema sea solucionado… y lo que me has contado me interesa tanto que tengo que verlo por mí mismo-**

Ella se tensó

**- Que…que…quiere decir con eso amo-**

Él sonrió inocentemente

**- Que tú me prometiste los ojos de Sailor Venus y no lo cumpliste así que ahora tomaré los tuyos y veré el mundo a través de tus ojos ¿Te parece un buen trato?-**

El rostro de Cianna se desfiguró por el terror. Alphonse rió de forma audible, sin saber que eso sería lo último que Cianna recordaría.

Desde ahora en adelante haría las cosas por sí mismo, después de todo...era la única forma para que resultaran.

Alphonse estaba de vuelta y esta vez haría cualquier cosa por lo que anhelaba.

* * *

Serena creía haber pasado la peor noche de toda su vida. En serio, no exageraba. No recordaba la última vez en la que un resfriado la había echo sentirse tan mal. Bueno, si recordaba su último resfrío y como los cuidados de Mina la habían dejado casi en coma.

Se rió pero la risa derivó en un ataque de tos y en una nueva oleada de estornudos.

Luego de superar ese episodio se sentó en la cama para tomar un vaso de agua. Alguien llamó a la puerta.

**- ¿Si?-**

**- Hija soy yo-**

Serena dejó el vaso sobre su mesita de noche

**- Pasa-**

Mamá Ikuko entró con una bandeja de comida en una mano y con un termómetro en otra. Se sentó y tanteó la frente de su hija

**- ¿Cómo te sientes?-**

Se tiró sobre las almohadas

**- Mal. Me duele la cabeza y cada hueso del cuerpo-**

Mama Ikuko agitó un poco el termómetro y lo puso en la boca de Serena. Unos minutos después lo sacó y arrugó el ceño

**- Tienes fiebre. Quizás será mejor que llamemos al médico o te llevemos al hospital-**

Serena abrió los ojos

-**No ****existe ****ninguna ****posibilidad ****de ****que ****vaya ****a ****un ****hospital, ****salvo ****para ****ver ****a ****Yaten-**

Su madre sonrió ante la aversión de su hija por los hospitales

**- Entonces déjame llamar al doctor-**

Negó

**- Solo dame la medicina y estaré bien. Necesito descansar y dormir-**

Ikuko le miró preocupada y sacó dos tabletas. Serena las tomó y las tragó con un sorbo de agua.

**- Al menos come algo hija-**

Serena miró hacia la bandeja que se veía apetitosa pero por muy extraño que pareciera no tenía hambre. Era como si su estómago estuviera acalambrado. Además su paladar estaba inflamado y sus amígdalas las sentía como dos enormes pelotas de fútbol así que le era casi imposible tragar otra cosa que no fueran líquidos.

**- No tengo hambre mamá-**

Cerró otra vez los ojos

**- Al menos come esta sopa que te he preparado. Últimamente no estás alimentándote bien lo he notado y con este resfrío te debilitarás aún más. Vamos hazlo por mí, te la daré como cuando eras pequeña-**

Serena rió y abrió la boca para que su mamá la alimentara-

**- Eso así es. ¿Ves lo rica que está?-**

Realmente estaba deliciosa. Abrió la boca otra vez para recibir una nueva cucharada.

**- Esta riquísima. Gracias mami por ser tan buena-**

Limpió su boca y levantó la mano para darle otro sorbo

**- Solo estoy preocupada por ti. Estos días has ido de un lado a otro, del colegio a la casa, de la casa al hospital apenas te detienes para comer, es por eso que estás débil y el resfriado te atacó con más fuerza… además soy tu madre y se cuando mi hija no está bien-**

Serena echó la cabeza un poco hacia atrás. La medicina estaba haciendo efecto, estaba comenzado a aturdirse.

**- ¿Qué quieres decir?-**

Le dio una última cucharada de sopa y retiró la bandeja

**- A que te conozco y se cuando estás alegre, enojada, triste o enferma-**

Serena se acostó solo dejando al descubierto su rostro, los ojos le pesaban.

**- Por supuesto que estoy enferma madre y triste por muchas cosas. Por lo de Yaten principalmente-**

Asintió

**- Pero son las otras cosas las que me preocupan, lo de Yaten lo sé, pero lo otro me es desconocido-**

Suspiró. Estaba demasiado enferma y cansada como para negar o esconder lo que le sucedía. Pretender que todo estaba bien era algo realmente agotador y a medida que la medicina daba vueltas por su sistema las ganas de sacar todo afuera aumentaban.

**- De un tiempo a esta parte Seiya y yo estamos discutiendo por todo. La cosa más pequeña y ¡plaf! se desata la guerra-**

Ikuko asintió

**- Eso debe ser duro-**

**- Ni te imaginas ni siquiera podemos estar cinco minutos sin terminar peleando. Es desgastante ¿Sabes? y muy frustrante ¿Te imaginas lo que es querer besar a tu novio con tantas ganas pero en vez de eso tengas que soportar como te reclama por cosas que ni siquiera sabías que eran un problema?-**

Su madre sonrió y acarició su cabello tiernamente. Estaba pestañeando con dificultad, seguramente no se acordaría de mucho el día de mañana. De todas formas le aliviaba saber que era lo que la tenía así de extraña

**- Puedo llegar a entenderte. Es normal sentirse así. Cuando uno decide estar con alguien es para quererse no para discutir-**

Serena se sentó en la cama y apuntó a su madre

**- ¡Eso es a lo que me refiero! ¿Porque no me pasas el móvil para que hables con ese novio mío y se lo expliques? Quizás a ti te escuche-**

Dieron unos toques en la puerta. Era Kenji

**- ¿Hija como te sientes?-**

Serena le sonrió y abrió los brazos. Su padre miró a Ikuko y caminó hacia su hija dándole el abrazo que ella demandaba

**- ¡Ahora que están mis dos padres aquí estoy mucho mejor!-**

Kenji alzó una ceja mientras Ikuko sonreía

**-****Son ****las ****medicinas**- le susurró al oído**-****no ****ha ****comido ****casi ****nada ****así ****que ****la ****golpearon ****más ****fuerte. ****Pronto ****se ****quedará ****dormida-**

Asintió y besó la frente de la rubia

**- Escucha hija. Tienes visitas pero primero quise venir a ver como estabas-**

Serena ladeó su cabeza

**- ¿Quién es?-**

**- Es Seiya-**

Serena se tiró sobre las almohadas de forma brusca bastante más grogui que antes

**- Dile que pase-**

Kenji miró a su esposa y ésta asintió. Salió de la habitación y al minuto volvió con Seiya. Se le veía nervioso y agotado. ¿También estaba enfermo?, quizás lo había contagiado… aunque era bastante difícil ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que lo había besado o tomado su mano? Parecían siglos… a menos que el resfrío hubiera evolucionado y ahora se trasmitiera por telepatía…eso le produjo un poco de risa. En realidad era bastante gracioso, tal vez su vocación era ser comediante…

**- ¿bombom?-**

Serena le miró aún con risa, se acomodó mejor en la cama

**- ¡Seiya que sorpresa! ¿Dime has venido a regañarme por no contestar el móvil o tal vez hice algo que no te gustó mientras dormía?-**

Seiya se congeló en la entrada de la habitación y miró a Ios padres de Serena ocultando apenas la vergüenza. Kenji arrugó el ceño mientras que Ikuko abría la boca aunque no se le ocurrió nada coherente.

**-****Son ****las ****medicinas**- dijo al fin- **la ****aturdieron ****un ****poco-**

La miró otra vez. No había sido buena idea venir

**- Tal vez sea mejor volver mañana -**

**- ¡Pero si ya estás aquí que más da!-**

La madre de Serena se puso de pie y besó a su hija en la cabeza

**-****Trata ****de ****no ****decir ****todo ****lo ****que ****se ****te ****venga ****a ****la ****cabeza ****o ****sino ****tendrás ****bastantes ****cosas ****de ****que ****arrepentirte ****mañana. ****Te ****quiero-**le susurró al oído

Serena recuperó por un momento la cordura y asintió. Su madre caminó hacia la puerta no sin antes dar un apretón en el brazo a Seiya y sonreírle.

**- Vamos Kenji, ellos necesitan platicar-**

Se lo llevó prácticamente a la rastra. Cuando ya estaban solos Seiya cerró la puerta y se sentó en el asiento que antes ocupaba la madre de Serena. Ésta tomó un poco más de agua. Ahora se sentía adormilada y los ojos se le cerraban por lo que era un doble esfuerzo mantenerlos abiertos

**-****Que ****haces ****aquí ****Seiya-** le dijo recostándose**-****ayer ****apenas ****si ****me ****hablaste ****y ****hoy ****apareces ****con ****esa ****cara ****de ****cachorrito ****triste ****y ****abandonado-**

Seiya tomó el flequillo de la manta en la que Serena estaba envuelta y la enrolló en uno de sus dedos

**- Quizás tengo esta cara porque sí estoy triste y preocupado por tu salud-**

Ella se apoyó en un codo

**- ¿Eso fue antes o después de que me dejaras en tu apartamento hablando sola con Taiki?-**

La mirada grave de Seiya no la perturbó

**- Lo siento tenía que preguntar-**

Seiya dejó la silla y pasó a sentarse sobre la cama. Pasó la mano por su mejilla

**- No vine a discutir bombom, vine a pedirte disculpas por la forma en la que reaccioné ayer. Cuando me di cuenta… bajé a buscarte pero ya no estabas. Pensé en seguirte pero ya era muy tarde y es por eso que he venido hoy-**

Aunque no quería reconocerlo, el que la haya seguido le gustó. Le sonrió un poco pero luego volvió a su postura "aún estoy molesta contigo"

**- No deberías tocarme puedo contagiarte-**

Importándole muy poco la advertencia pasó el pulgar por los labios de Serena y bajó la cabeza. La besó lenta y profundamente hasta que Serena se separó rápidamente de él, buscó un pañuelo y alcanzó a capturar una seguidilla de estornudos. Seiya se rió y puso una cara de asqueado.

**- Eso fue muy asqueroso bombom-**

Serena lanzó su pañuelo al basurero y se recostó en la cama

**- Quizás sea alérgica a tus besos. Como ya casi nunca nos besamos estoy desarrollando anticuerpos, además si tanto te desagrada solo vete-**

Seiya volvió a tener ese aire melancólico

**- ¿Acaso no me perdonarás?-**

Serena bostezó y se acostó de lado para verle mejor

**- Eso depende-**

**-****Aja**- dijo Seiya acercándome más- **una ****condición-**

La chica se corrió hacia el lado opuesto de la cama y desenvolvió la manta

**- Ven quiero saber algo-**

Seiya se quitó los zapatos y se subió a la cama, enrollándose junto con Serena en la manta. Se le acercó y pasó su brazo alrededor de su cintura mientras que ella se apoyaba otra vez sobre su codo.

**- ¿Qué es lo que pensabas hacer antes de que les hiciera prometer no enfrentarse al enemigo si podían evitarlo?-**

El tono de Serena era serio, era como si la medicina le hubiera dado el valor para preguntarle aquello que había rondado en su cabeza por días. Benditas píldoras.

Seiya no se movió, de hecho ni siquiera parpadeó era como si hubiera estado esperando que Serena le abordada con algo así

**- ¿Para que me lo preguntas? Creo que sabes la respuesta-**

**- Quiero que me lo digas-**

Seiya suspiró intentando mantener la conversación a ese nivel

**- Quería perseguir a esa mujer y matarla-**

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Serena y la hizo despejar su cerebro.

**- ¿Qué pretendías conseguir? ¿Qué te mataran quizás?-**

El agarre en la cintura de Serena se hizo más fuerte, como si los músculos de Seiya se hubieran tensionado

**- Quería vengar a Yaten y pienso que lo hubiera logrado. Deberías tener más fe en mi bombom-**

En ningún momento habían perdido el contacto visual, como si cada uno intentara escudriñar si las palabras dichas eran o no ciertas

**- ¿Cuándo me prometiste no perseguir al enemigo lo hiciste de verdad o pensabas luego ir en su búsqueda?-**

Fue la pregunta más difícil de formular y obviamente la más complicada de contestar.

**- A veces aún lo pienso, pero te lo prometí y deseo seguir manteniendo mi palabra-**

Al menos esa respuesta hizo que su corazón dejara de latir como desenfrenado. Esto se le estaba dando muy bien.

**- ¿Envidias a Darien por haberse encontrado con Cianna y rescatado a Sura? ¿Es eso lo que te molestó?-**

Estas últimas preguntas las hizo con una voz más delicada como si comenzar a caminar en este terreno fuera peligroso. Seiya miró un momento hacia abajo y con su otra mano sostuvo la de Serena.

**- Odio que él haya pensado por un segundo que te estaba salvando a ti, que por un instante haya creído tenerte entre sus brazos. Odio que diga que te aborrece pero que no dude en defenderte cuando la oportunidad se presenta y odio que tenga las herramientas para hacerlo-**

Serena dejó la mano de Seiya y la trasladó hacia su rostro, lo atrajo hacia el suyo y lo beso hasta que no pudo respirar. Quiso separarse para seguir con la plática pero Seiya la atrajo más hacia su cuerpo y continuó besándola una y otra vez, como si tuviera una necesidad de ella tan grande como la que había tenido Serena todos esos días. La manta se había vuelto un enorme bulto de tela en sus pies y si bien todo era perfecto, sus caricias, sus besos, la suavidad de su piel, un escozor comenzó en su garganta, señal clara de que la tos se acercaba. Puso la mano en el pecho de Seiya

**-****Debo****…**- dijo con la voz rasposa- **aléjate ****un ****momento-**

Seiya se hizo hacia atrás mientras Serena se sentaba en la cama y tosía casi convulsivamente. Seiya alcanzó el vaso de agua y se lo pasó. Serena bebió en grandes cantidades hasta que la respiración se normalizó

**-****Gracias-** dijo cuando pudo hablar

Se recostó nuevamente y Seiya la rodeó con sus brazos

**- Rayos bombom parece que realmente eres alérgica a mí-**

Serena sonrió

**- Creo que realmente deberías alejarte de mí. Estoy enferma prácticamente tosiendo y estornudando sobre ti. No es algo que una chica desea que su novio presencie, es un poco deprimente-**

Seiya rió y descansó su cabeza sobre la de ella

**- No podría desaprovechar esta oportunidad. Siento que han pasado meses desde que estamos juntos. Te amo más de lo que odio a tus gérmenes-**

Serena suspiró mientras acariciaba otra vez la mejilla de Seiya

**- Yo también te amo y deseo que sigamos así pero debo terminar de platicar contigo-**

Seiya no despegó sus ojos de ella

**- La razón por la cual me alegré de que Darien hubiera salvado a Sura es precisamente la razón por la cual tú lo detestas y no otra. Él puede hacerlo, está destinado a defender a las personas y cuenta con un gigantesco poder para ello-**

La mirada de Seiya se oscureció.

**- ¿Y yo no verdad?-**

Otra vez sus brazos se tensaron e hicieron que Serena se sintiera aprisionada

**- ¿Creíste que besándome así las palabras me molestarían menos?-**

Guardó silencio. En realidad lo había hecho en parte por eso. Pero también deseaba tanto como él su cercanía

**- Solo no quiero que conviertas esto en una competencia. No quiero que pienses que porque Yaten se sacrificó por salvar a Mina o porque Darien defendió a Sura tú también tengas que hacerlo la próxima vez-**

Seiya retiró los brazos que tenía alrededor de Serena y los puso detrás de su cabeza mientras descansaba de espaldas mirando hacia el techo con mirada concentrada.

Serena se sentó en la cama y buscó su rostro

**- ¿Seiya?-**

**-****Si ****te ****oí ****bombom**- le respondió- **alto ****y ****claro-**

El frío se había instalado nuevamente entre ellos. Oficialmente la luna de miel había terminado. Serena se comenzó a sentir enferma otra vez.

**-****¿Sabes?**- le dijo Seiya aún mirando hacia el techo**-****siempre ****me ****dices ****que ****no ****me ****sienta ****inferior ****a ****Darien, ****pero ****eres ****tú ****misma ****la ****que ****te ****encargas ****de ****señalar ****cada ****vez ****que ****puedes ****las ****diferencias ****que ****existen ****entre ****nosotros, ****que ****lo ****hacen ****más ****valioso ****que ****yo-**

Esta vez al hablar si le miró

**- Él es especial pero yo no, él tiene poderes pero yo no, él es fuerte pero yo no, él puede pelear pero yo no, él está destinado a eso por yo no ¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar que eso me hace sentir inferior a Darien?-**

Serena se mordió el labio inferior. No se le había pasado por la cabeza que sus palabras podrían crear un complejo en Seiya. Acarició su mejilla

**-****Seiya ****nunca ****fue ****mi ****intención ****hacerte ****sentir ****así**- le dijo intentando arreglar la situación**-****y ****por ****otro ****lado****… ****le ****estás ****dando ****valor ****a ****cosas ****que ****no ****tienen ****mayor ****importancia. ****El ****podrá ****tener ****todo ****eso ****que ****señalaste ****pero ****carece ****de ****cosas ****que ****tú ****tienes ****por ****montón ****y ****algo ****que ****solo ****tú ****tienes, ****que ****es ****mi ****amor ****y ****mi ****confianza-**

El chico se le quedó mirando por un par de minutos hasta que se sentó también en la cama.

**- ¿Es eso cierto? ¿Entonces porque hay cosas que aún no se de ti?... Cosas que me ocultas ¿Por qué cuando me miras siento que algo pasa?... tengo la impresión de que me escondes algo y aún no se que es-**

Serena sonrió nerviosa y por microsegundo desvió la mirada hacia el lado pero fue suficiente para que Seiya confirmara todas sus sospechas. Se quedó callado sin decir nada. Era como si bombom le hubiera dado su mejor golpe sin siquiera darse cuenta. Se sintió tan triste que no hubo espacio para el enojo. Serena tomó su mano pero era como si le estuviera reanimando por no poder responder como él esperaba. Era una caricia de consolación y le disgustó.

**- Hay cosas de mi historia que aún no puedo compartirlas contigo… eso ya lo conversamos y lo entendiste o al menos eso me dijiste. Y lo demás… son boberías sin importancia y que solo te preocuparían, son innecesarias compartirlas-**

**-****Quizás-** dijo Seiya intentando por todos los medios de mantener el tono de voz normal- **quizás ****el ****que ****debería ****decidir ****si ****son ****tonterías ****o ****no ****soy ****yo ****¿No ****crees ****bombom?-**

De pronto Serena se vio atrapada como si de alguna forma Seiya supiera lo que ella no quería decirle… que a veces temía por él, por su relación, incluso le temía a él. ¿Pero como decirle a la persona que amas que a veces te provoca miedo?, le rompería el corazón. Lo asustaría y lo alejaría aún más. No sabía si por la presión o más bien por la enfermedad de pronto le comenzó a doler la cabeza de forma incesante. Cerró los ojos y se recostó en la cama. Estiró la mano para alcanzar el termómetro pero no pudo. Seiya le miró y puso la mano sobre su frente

**-****Tienes ****fiebre ****bombom**- tomó el termómetro y lo puso en su boca- **será ****mejor ****que ****me ****vaya ****tienes ****que ****descansar-**

Serena no quería dejarlo ir pero si no lo hacía probablemente terminaría por cometer una tontería. Tenía que pensar muy bien las cosas antes de decidir que hacer.

**- Si, tienes razón será mejor que duerma un poco-**

Seiya no quería irse… o más bien no quería que bombom lo dejara partir tan fácil. Eso era lo que sentía últimamente, que bombom lo dejaba ir demasiado pronto, como si la mejor forma de ahorrarse más problemas era quedándose callada y no platicar, al menos no con él.

Y así el inevitable germen de la desconfianza volvió a brotar ¿Cuántas cosas no sabía? ¿Quién las sabía? Se sentía igual de abatido que al llegar. Se puso de pie, besó su frente más tiempo de lo normal y dio una última mirada a la mujer que amaba tanto, a la mujer que con una sonrisa le devolvía la vida pero que con sus silencios se la quitaba. Una sensación de temblor y frío se instaló en su columna. No eran los síntomas de un resfrío pero si de algo más. Seiya salió silenciosamente de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de él y recargándose en ella unos momentos. ¿Acaso era posible enfermar de amor?

* * *

El fin de semana había transcurrido en una calma solo aparente, pues después del ataque a Sura los ánimos se agitaron y ya todos comprendían que la seguridad no podía ser garantizada y que el enemigo aprovecharía cualquier oportunidad para cumplir con sus planes. Por lo que ese día lunes las ganas de asistir a la escuela eran más escasas de lo común**.** Se encontraron en el patio de la escuela para almorzar todos juntos y así conmemorar el primer día de otoño. Buscaron un lugar alejado de los demás alumnos y se sentaron.

**-****Oficialmente ****el ****otoño ****ha ****comenzado-** suspiró Mina tristemente

**-****Creo ****que ****el ****otoño ****tiene ****su ****encanto-** respondió Lita mientras pelaba una naranja- **el ****ver ****como ****las ****hojas ****cambian ****de ****color ****y ****caen****…****lo ****encuentro ****bastante ****lindo-**

**-****¡Pero ****el ****frío ****no ****me ****agrada, ****yo ****soy ****una ****persona ****de ****sol!-** exclamó Mina

Amy dio a Taiki algo de su almuerzo y este sonrió

**- A mi el frío no me desagrada y creo que Lita tiene razón el otoño tiene su encanto-**

Seiya sacó de su bolso un emparedado y lo desenvolvió. Estaba muy callado

**-****¿Hey ****Seiya ****tienes ****noticias ****de ****Sere?-** preguntó Lita- **ayer ****la ****llamé ****y ****aún ****se ****le ****oía ****enferma-**

Éste mordió su pan.

**- Fui a verla un rato el sábado pero no me quedé mucho tiempo-**

En eso Thomas quien venía junto a sus compañeros de salón se despidió de ellos y se sentó con el grupo.

**-****¿Tus ****amigos ****no ****te ****dicen ****nada ****por ****estar ****con ****chicos ****de ****curso ****inferior?-** preguntó Lita

El chico sacó un trozo de fruta del almuerzo de Mina

**- Claro que si, me dicen que soy el jefe de la guardería-**

Mina se giró y los fulminó con la mirada

**- Son unos pesados- **

Thomas masticó la fruta y robó otro trozo

**- No me importa, en el fondo me envidian porque soy amigo de Three Lights y de las chicas más guapas de toda la escuela- **

Mina rodó los ojos y Lita fingió vergüenza

**- Hablando de chicas guapas, ¿Cómo está Sura?-**

Taiki abrió una lata de soda y bebió

**- Se está recuperando bastante bien. Las heridas cicatrizan normal y ya puede apoyar el pie para caminar-**

Lita sonrió

**- Eso es muy bueno-**

Thomas asintió, Mina y Lita le miraron

**- Esa chica Sura… tuvo muy mala suerte. Esa mujer casi acaba con ella por parecerse a Serena-**

**-****Corrección-**dijo Mina-**No ****quería ****matarle ****por ****parecerse ****a ****Serena.****Pensó ****que ****era ****ella-**

Todos guardaron silencio. El hecho de pensar en una nueva tragedia les amargaba.

**-****Gracias ****a ****Dios ****Darien ****la ****ayudó-**dijo Amy

Seiya rodó los ojos y tiró parte del emparedado que le quedaba

**- Ahora debemos de venerar a San Darien-**

Taiki lo fulminó con la mirada

**- Seiya no seas grosero con Amy. Y por otro lado él salvó la vida de Sura, no podemos desconocer eso-**

Seiya miró a Amy y le sonrió

**- Lo siento Amy… es solo que no soporto que se haya transformado en nuestro salvador-**

**-****Y ****dime ****Seiya-**le preguntó Lita**- ****¿Si ****hubiera ****salvado ****a ****Serena ****aún ****así ****no ****le ****reconocerías ****mérito?-**

No respondió, pero el silencio le bastó a Lita quien sonrió triunfante.

**-****Sura ****comentó ****que ****Darien ****también ****la ****confundió ****con ****Sere-** dijo Lita aún sonriendo**-****así ****que ****técnicamente ****él ****pensó ****que ****estaba ****salvando ****a ****Serena-**

Seiya se dio vuelta para no responder una pesadez

**-****Quien ****lo ****iba ****a ****pensar-**dijo Amy pensativa**-****Después ****de ****todo ****lo ****que ****le ****ha ****hecho ****a ****Serena ****aún ****es ****capaz ****de ****defenderla-**

**-****A ****eso ****se ****le ****llama ****complejo ****de ****Príncipe ****azul-**le respondió Mina moviendo su dedo índice**-****Ve ****a ****una ****damisela ****en ****apuros ****y ****prácticamente ****su ****cuerpo ****se ****mueve ****solo, ****la ****tiene ****que ****ayudar-**

Se carcajearon con la teoría de la rubia.

**-****En ****todo ****caso ****es ****fácil ****confundirse, ****Sura ****es ****idéntica ****a ****Serena-** opinó Lita

Seiya dejó de beber su zumo

**-****¡Claro ****que ****no!-**exclamó Mina**-****Serena ****tiene ****los ****ojos ****celestes ****y ****Sura ****los ****tiene ****negros ****además ****sus ****actitudes ****son ****completamente ****distintas-**

**-****En ****eso ****tienes ****razón-**respondió Thomas**-****Serena ****es ****como ****dinamita ****en ****cambio ****Sura ****es****…****-**

**-****Aburrida-** susurró Mina

Los demás la miraron con sorpresa

**-****¡Mina!-**exclamó Amy-

**- ¿Que? es la verdad. Mira siento mucho lo que le sucedió pero no hay que desconocer que a esa chica le falta una buena dosis de Mina Aino-**

**-****¡No ****Dios ****por ****favor ****no!-** gritó Thomas con espanto mientras Mina lo golpeaba con una lata de soda vacía

**- Ella solo es tímida, además no conoce a nadie y todo aquí es distinto. Es normal que se sienta cohibida y más aún con lo que le pasó. Quizás ahora ni siquiera desee salir a la calle-**

Lita asintió al igual que Taiki

**-****Serena ****y ****ella ****se ****han ****acercado ****bastante-** comentó Lita**-****Las ****he ****visto ****platicar ****mucho. ****Un ****tiempo ****con ****Serena ****le ****bastará ****para ****recobrar ****la ****confianza-**

**-****Me ****parece ****un ****gesto ****muy ****lindo ****de ****parte ****de ****Sere-**dijo Amy sonriendo

**-****Yo ****pienso-** lanzó Mina con voz pícara**-****que ****quien ****debería ****opinar ****de ****Sura ****es ****Seiya ****¿Es ****o ****no ****el ****clon ****de ****Serena?-**

Seiya mordió una galleta y las masticó detenidamente. Esos días con Sura en casa le habían servido para platicar un poco con la chica. Thomas tenía razón, la chica era el lado opuesto de bombom pero tenía la impresión de que en el fondo se parecía más a Serena de lo que se podría pensar

**- bombom es única no tiene comparación-**

Amy sonrió mientras que Mina rodaba los ojos

**- Eres tan predecible sabía que responderías eso-**

Seiya alzó ambas cejas

**- ¿Entonces que quieres que diga?, ¿Que son dos gotas de agua y que de hecho el otro día me confundí y la abrasé como lo hizo el idiota de Darien?, no soy tan estúpido-**

Thomas miró a Mina quien tenía la misma expresión de asombro en el rostro

**-****Seiya ****solo ****son ****bromas, ****porque ****estás ****tan ****irritado**- le dijo Lita molesta con su actitud

Respiró profundamente

-**Me ****enfurece ****que ****bombom ****podría ****haber ****estado ****en ****peligro****… ****pensar ****en ****que ****yo ****no ****podría ****haberle ****ayudado ****pero ****si ****Darien ****me ****irrita-**

Mina se acercó al oído de Thomas

**- Ese es el complejo de Príncipe, solo que Seiya no es uno-**

Thomas puso un dedo sobre su boca para que callara.

**-****Hablando ****de ****Serena-** preguntó Amy queriendo calmar las aguas**-****¿Como ****es ****que ****se ****enfermó?-**

Todos miraron a Seiya pues era el quien debía de saberlo. Pero en vez de tranquilizarlo, era como si se hubiera molestado aún más. Nadie entendía las razones.

**- Me dijo que ella y Rei se fueron del hospital a casa muy tarde y que no llevaba ropa gruesa, hacía frío y se comenzó a sentir mal esa misma noche-**

Amy asintió y mientras Mina y Thomas discutían sobre algo Lita observó a Seiya por unos instantes, cuando éste se dio cuenta ella rompió el contacto. Algo no encajaba.

**-****Que ****extraño-**dijo Mina incorporándose a la plática**-****Thomas ****y ****yo ****llegamos ****mucho ****antes ****de ****que ****anocheciera ****al ****hospital ****y ****ellas ****ya ****no ****estaban-**

Thomas asintió validando lo que había dicho Mina.

**- Quizás se quedaron platicando por ahí más de la cuenta-**

Lita jugaba con un trébol que había arrancado del césped debatiéndose entre hablar o no. finalmente se decidió a hacerlo

**- Creo que algo le sucedió a Serena, hablé con ella ese mismo día para preguntar por Rei y se le oía un poco desanimada-**

Lita despegó la vista del suelo y miró nuevamente a Seiya

**-****Lo ****sé-** dijo este mirando hacia un par de chicos que jugaban con una pelota**-****pero ****no ****quiso ****decírmelo, ****se ****que ****le ****pasó ****algo ****pero ****me ****lo ****negó. ****Quizás ****ustedes ****tengan ****más ****suerte ****que ****yo. ****A ****mí ****ya ****me ****lo ****oculta ****todo-**

El silencio se instaló sobre el lugar pues el desconcierto de Seiya era más que palpable

**-****Tal ****vez ****fue ****una ****tontería ****y ****no ****quiso ****agobiarte ****con ****más ****problemas-** sugirió Mina

**- Sere solo extraña a Yaten, está como ida desde que todo ocurrió- **

El comentario de Amy les hizo a todos volver a la realidad, que su amigo estaba aún en el hospital sin ninguna mejoría. Mina perdió inmediatamente el apetito y en su lugar un enorme nudo se alojó en su garganta que apenas si la dejaba respirar.

Lita tomó una cáscara de naranja y comenzó a partirla en varios pedacitos.

**-****Todos ****extrañamos ****a ****Yaten-** dijo finalmente Taiki- **y ****todos ****tenemos ****distintas ****formas ****de ****llevar ****esa ****pena. ****Serena ****es ****más ****sensible ****y ****estas ****cosas ****le ****afectan ****más ****de ****la ****cuenta, ****además ****no ****podemos ****negar ****que ****existe ****un ****vínculo ****especial ****entre ****ellos-**

**-****Vínculo ****que ****se ****acrecentó ****desde ****aquél ****día-**sostuvo Amy.

Todos entendían a que día se refería, el día en el que Yaten se había ido y regresado gracias a Serena

**- ¿Qué creen que suceda con eso? ¿Será solo temporal o brillarán cada vez que se toquen?- **

Las preguntas de Thomas hacía no eran desconocidas pues más de una vez ellos se habían preguntado lo mismo

**-****No ****lo ****sé****…****-** respondió Lita- **esto ****es ****tan ****nuevo ****para ****nosotros ****como ****para ****ti-**

Seiya miró su reloj y se puso de pie

**- Debo irme, tengo práctica de fútbol y no quiero que me hagan dar vueltas extras por llegar tarde ¿Nos veremos más tarde verdad?-**

Mina asintió

**- Por lo menos yo iré, además quiero ver a Sere-**

**-****Uh-** le susurró Lita a Amy- **más ****drama-**

Mina le tiró una servilleta arrugada en el rostro

**- Para nada, eso que sucedió el otro día fue una tontería de mi parte y no se repetirá. De hecho le debo una disculpa-**

El chico tomó su bolso y lo puso sobre su espalda

**- Está bien nos veremos. ¡Adiós!-**

Salió corriendo hacia el otro extremo de la escuela mientras sus amigos le veían alejarse

**-****Seiya ****está ****bastante ****insoportable-**comentó Lita**-****¿sabes ****lo ****que ****le ****sucede ****Taiki?-**

El chico estiró sus piernas y suspiró un poco pues sabía que algo le pasaba a su hermano

**- Lo de Yaten ha sido muy duro para todos, pero especialmente para Seiya. Ellos habían tenido muchos problemas y estaban un poco distanciados y Seiya se siente culpable de no haber solucionado las cosas antes… antes que todo pasara. Además creo que tiene algunos problemas con Serena-**

Amy pasó la mano por su espalda y le acarició cariñosamente

**-****Cuando ****Sere ****se ****recupere ****Seiya ****se ****sentirá ****mejor-** le dijo Amy tratando de que Taiki no se preocupara por su otro hermano

**-****O ****quizás ****está ****triste ****debido ****a ****Serena-** dijo Mina al tiempo que jugaba con la comida que le quedaba

**-****Que ****cosas ****dices ****Mina-** le respondió Amy

**- Ya recuperó sus ganas de enterarse de la vida de los demás-**

El rostro de Mina se enrojeció y se cruzó de brazos

**-****No ****molesten ****a ****Mina-** intervino Lita de inmediato**-****creo ****que ****tiene ****razón-**

Los demás le prestaron atención

**- No pretendo meterme en cosas que no me corresponden… pero ¿No han sentido una vibra extraña últimamente?-**

Thomas alzó las cejas mientras que los demás ponían todo tipo de caras que iban desde la sorpresa a la preocupación

**-****¿Vibra ****extraña? ****¿Con ****quien?-** preguntó Amy

Lita se comenzó a poner nerviosa. Tal vez debería de haber guardado silencio

**- Entre Serena y Seiya, su actitud… no lo sé quizás estoy imaginando cosas- **

Esperaron a que ella agregara algo más pero prefirió sonreírles y terminar así con el tema

**-****Todos ****estamos ****susceptibles, ****estos ****días ****han ****sido ****difíciles**- Concluyó Amy- **¿Que ****les ****parece ****si ****terminamos ****con ****el ****almuerzo ****y ****luego ****vamos ****hacia ****el ****hospital?-**

Lita asintió aún con la sonrisa en los labios pero con la duda en el corazón

* * *

Serena al fin se sentía mejor como para salir de la cama. Había pasado dos días con una fiebre altísima, sin ganas ni de respirar y todo por culpa de Setsuna. Bueno… su resfrío no era culpa de ella, pero la había retenido en esa fría noche platicándole de cosas que realmente no había querido oír hasta que finalmente se había artado de escucharla, pero obviamente había sido tarde. Esa misma noche los síntomas comenzaron a surgir y para la mañana siguiente le dolía todo el cuerpo y la cabeza casi se le partía por la mitad.

Se miró al espejo y lo que vio le hizo hacer un gesto de reproche. Estaba pálida, ojerosa y estaba segura que había perdido un par de kilos pues el rostro ya no estaba redondeado sino que más bien alargado pero quizás eso no era tan malo, una chica siempre soñaba con perder peso.

Se apoyó en su tocador pensando en lo que se pondría para salir y se detuvo a mirar una foto de Seiya. Se la había tomado aquel día en el que hicieron ese viaje a la playa, estaba tan guapo y el sol detrás de él provocaba que su piel se viera tostada y que sus ojos adquirieran una tonalidad preciosa. Pero lo más lindo era su sonrisa. Era perfecta, alegre clara y capaz de encandilar a cualquiera, muy distante a la de ahora.

La verdad era que Seiya ya no sonreía o al menos no como antes. La chispa que lo caracterizaba ya no era la misma y era evidente el porque. Simplemente no tenían tiempo para sonreír. Se la pasaban resolviendo problemas y el poco tiempo que les restaba lo gastaban discutiendo.

Serena estaba agotada no solo físicamente sino que su cerebro ya no toleraba más desgracias ni peleas. Necesitaba un respiro.

En el pasado cuando estas cosas sucedían había solo una cosa que lograba hacerla sentir mejor; la sonrisa de Seiya… hubiera dado lo que fuera por volver a verla una vez más. Se sentía tan sola, rodeada de sus amigos pero sola, necesitaba a su compañero, al Seiya que lograba sacarla a flote aún en las situaciones más complicadas, en cambio tenía la sensación de que estaba sucediendo todo lo contrario, que era ella quien estaba comandando el buque y que Seiya la estaba arrastrando, se estaban hundiendo y no sabía que más hacer para permanecer en pie.

A la habitación entró Luna. Era la primera vez en días que se veían pues Serena había estado aislada de todos debido a su resfrío

**- ¡Serena que alegría saber que estás levantada! Me tenías preocupada-**

La gatita saltó hacia la cama

**- Lo siento Luna pero ya estoy mejor, te he extrañado mucho, siento que no nos veíamos hacía siglos-**

**- No exageres, además por las noches entraba a tu cuarto y vigilaba tu sueño, en realidad eso era lo que más me tenía preocupada-**

Serena dejó de verse en el espejo y se giró

**- ¿Por qué lo dices?-**

**- No has dormido nada de bien, te das vueltas en la cama y murmuras cosas extrañas-**

Serena caminó y se sentó junto a ella, pasando una mano por su cabeza

**- Debe de haber sido la fiebre porque la verdad no me acuerdo de haber soñado algo-**

Luna se sentó sobre sus piernas y le miró de cerca

**- Te ves muy cansada y es precisamente por eso, no has dormido bien-**

**- Fue el resfrío Luna, cuando se está enfermo no se puede descansar del todo-**

Le dio otra ojeada

**- No es solo eso y a mí no me puedes engañar-**

Serena suspiró y se tiró sobre la cama de espaldas y se cubrió los ojos con uno de sus brazos

**- Me siento como en el Titanic y no precisamente como la protagonista que se salvó sino más bien como la gente que iba en la primera planta y se ahogó-**

Luna sabía a lo que se refería pues habían visto la película juntas. Saltó hacia el lado y recostó su pequeña cabecita sobre el hombro de Serena

**- ¿Como sigue Yaten?-**

El característico nudo en la garganta se instaló en Serena

**- Igual que siempre, a veces empeora y tienen que conectarlo al respirador y a veces parece estar mejor… de todas formas es una tortura Luna, es una tortura ver como mis amigos van perdiendo la fe, como Mina se culpa por todo, como Rei sufre, como Seiya pareciera morir un poco cada vez que a Yaten le sucede algo y sobre todo es una tortura extrañarlo como lo hago, siento que me estoy literalmente ahogando y siento que no es normal y que me estoy volviendo loca. Y ahora con lo que sucedió con Sura… un problema más-**

Hizo una última exhalación y guardó silencio. Permaneció en esa posición pues no tenía ánimo de moverse

**- Quizás tengas razón y lo que te sucede no sea normal-**

Serena se levantó y buscó la mirada de Luna

**-****¿Que ****quieres ****decir? ****¡Mejor ****no ****me ****lo ****digas!-**exclamó, ocultando luego el rostro entre las manos- **estoy****loca****lo****sé-**

Luna se alzó en dos patas e intentó que Serena se descubriera la cara

**- No me refiero a eso tonta-**

La rubia bajó las manos

**- Entonces a que te refieres-**

**- A tu añoranza de Yaten, tal vez tenga algo que ver con aquello que me contaste, tal vez transmitiste algo más que energía a su cuerpo-**

Serena arrugó el ceño

**- Que cosa sería eso Luna-**

**- ¡No lo sé Serena! tu misma me has dicho que sientes que no es normal-**

Serena volvió a recostarse de espalda sobre su cama

**- Extraño a Seiya Luna, a ese Seiya que me había reír, enfadar y olvidar todo a mi alrededor, a ese Seiya que me sacaba de mi mundo y me hacía vivir uno distinto-**

Luna se apoyó en el estómago de su amiga

**- Ahora Seiya es parte de tu mundo ¿o acaso quieres que ya no lo sea?-**

**- ¡Por supuesto que quiero Luna! Es solo que… Seiya era mi oasis, con él me abstraía de todo lo malo y lo feo que me rodeaba, ahora Seiya es parte del desastre. Me he quedado sin mi vía de escape-**

La gatita guardó silencio

**- Se que puede parecer una tontería pero… a veces necesito que alguien me diga que todo va a estar bien, que me diga "lo estas haciendo bien Serena" y eso es lo que Seiya hacía… en cambio ahora cada vez que tomo una decisión lo primero que tengo que hacer es darle una explicación a Seiya o plantearla delicadamente para que no la malinterprete o no se sienta ofendido con ella y es Yaten quien me apoya y me dice "estoy contigo Serena", sin discutir ni preguntar los porqué -**

Luna vio como los ojos de Serena se llenaban de lágrimas. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a Serena así de vulnerable, quizás ya se había acostumbrado a su cambio de actitud pero en el fondo su amiga siempre sería un ser sensible que sacaba la mayor parte de su fuerza de los demás.

Golpeó el estómago de Serena para llamar su atención y lo logró. Ésta alzó la cabeza para mirarle

**-****Escúchame-** le dijo Luna- **Todo ****estará ****bien, ****Yaten ****se ****recuperará, ****venceremos ****al ****enemigo ****y ****recobraremos ****la ****paz ****que ****tanto ****hemos ****defendido. ****Lo ****estás ****haciendo ****muy ****bien, ****comandas ****a ****tu ****grupo ****como ****la ****líder ****que ****siempre ****has ****sido ****y ****lo ****más ****importante; ****estoy ****contigo ****Serena ****ahora ****y ****siempre.****Tal ****vez ****no ****sea ****Yaten ****ni ****mucho ****menos ****Seiya ****pero****siempre****encontrarás****en****mí****las****palabras****que****necesitas****escuchar****y****el****apoyo****que****necesitas****sentir-**

Serena acunó a Luna entre sus brazos. A veces se necesitaba muy poco para volver a respirar.

* * *

El timbre del apartamento de los Kou sonó y como no había nadie más para atender la propia Princesa Kakkyu abrió.

**-****Oh-** Princesa Serena**-****dijo ****sorprendida-**

Esta sonrió y pasó

**- No tiene porque ser tan formal, nadie nos está viendo así que…-**

Eso le causó risa

**- ¿Has venido a ver a Seiya?, se supone que están todos en la escuela-**

Serena movió la bolsa que traía

**- De hecho vengo a ver a Sura. Estuve enferma el fin de semana así que no había podido venir antes y hoy falté a la escuela y aprovechando mi tiempo decidí hacer una visita sorpresa-**

La Princesa la encaminó hacia la habitación que ambas ocupaban

**-****Serena-**le dijo antes de que esta tocara- **antes ****de ****que ****veas ****a ****Sura ****deseo ****platicar ****contigo-**

Eso la sorprendió

**- Oh, por supuesto dígame-**

**- Hace unos días estuve platicando con el Príncipe Darien-**

Alzó las cejas

**-****Ya ****veo**- Serena no sabía que más responder a eso**-****espero ****que ****todo ****haya ****salido ****bien-**

Era la respuesta más boba que daba en mucho tiempo pero realmente no se le ocurría nada más. La Princesa Kakkyu al parecer notó la falta de elocuencia en las palabras de Serena.

**- Él ha cambiado mucho desde la última vez que le vi-**

**-****Si ****bueno**- dijo un poco incómoda**-****él ****no ****tomó ****bien ****nuestra ****separación, ****ni ****la ****llegada ****de ****Seiya, ****ni ****que ****seamos ****novios****…****en ****realidad ****no ****ha ****tomado ****bien ****nada ****de ****lo ****que ****he ****hecho-**

Kakkyu se le quedó mirando un largo rato mientras Serena hacía lo imposible por evitar esa mirada inquisitiva. Definitivamente la Princesa le ponía nerviosa.

**- También me encontré con la noticia de que una de tus guerreras está pasando un tiempo con él-**

Recordó la corta plática con Setsuna, así que era verdad.

**- Una de mis ex guerreras y creo que se refiere a Hotaru la pequeña-**

**-****Así ****es-** respondió ella- **pensé ****que ****no ****lo ****sabías ****¿él ****te ****lo ****contó?-**

Sonrió nerviosa, como si Darien le llamara cada vez que algo pasaba con su vida.

**- Lo supe por casualidad, él y yo no hablamos desde hace mucho pero me alegra…Hotaru siente un gran aprecio por Darien y confía mucho en él-**

Se quedaron allí las dos sin hablar

**-****Uhm-** murmuró Serena**-****espero ****que ****Darien ****haya ****sido ****gentil ****con ****usted-**

Sonrió

**- Él fue cortés-**

La rubia sintió un pequeño pinchazo en su estómago. Darien ni siquiera era capaz de hablar cinco minutos con ella sin insultarla y con la Princesa había sido "cortés". Que ex novio tenía.

**- Ahora si me disculpa iré a platicar con Sura antes de que se haga más tarde. Con su permiso-**

La Princesa asintió y se fue hacia otro lado. Serena suspiró un poco aliviada de que la plática con la Princesa se hubiera acabado. Tocó la puerta y al escuchar un suave "pase" desde adentró giró la perilla

**-****¡Serena!-** exclamó Sura con una sonrisa- **que ****alegría ****verte-**

Entró calmadamente en la habitación y se sentó sobre la cama. Sura se veía bien aunque tenía un vendaje en el brazo y la pierna la tenía recostada sobre un cojín. El remordimiento se hizo presente y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas

**- Perdóname todo esto fue mi culpa, si no te hubiera dicho que fueras a mi casa, que te compraras esa ropa…-**

Sura tomó su mano y la sostuvo

**- Hay cosas que ni aún tú puedes evitar. Además nada malo me pasó, afortunadamente estoy bien y ahora que has venido a verme estoy mucho mejor. Me hace feliz platicar contigo así que no llores por favor…me entristece cuando lo haces-**

Se secó las lágrimas y subió la bolsa que traía

**- Traje helado y galletas, para enmendar mi error-**

**- Entonces no hay nada más que hablar, estas perdonada-**

Ambas rubias sonrieron, era impresionante el parecido en ellas

**- El joven Seiya me contó que has estado enferma ¿Es eso cierto?-**

Serena abrió el recipiente de helado y le pasó una cuchara a Sura

**- Tuve un resfriado, apenas hoy pude levantarme, es por eso que no había podido venir antes, aunque cuando sucedió todo vine enseguida para saber como estabas-**

Sura sacó un poco de helado, aún maravillándose con las cosas que existían en la tierra

**- Yo no recuerdo mucho lo que pasó, solo a esa mujer apareciendo de la nada hablando cosas que no comprendía…y lo siguiente fue el rostro del Príncipe Darien frente a mí-**

Serena abrió las galletas, tomó una gran bola de helado y comió ambas

**- Aún no puedo creer que Cianna te haya confundido y que Darien te haya salvado-**

Sura dejó de comer

**- No solo ella me confundió… el Príncipe también, pensó que eras tú. Él te estaba salvando a ti-**

Eso sacudió a Serena más de lo que había previsto. Se había tratado de imaginar el rostro de Darien al darse cuenta que no era ella, pero otra cosa muy distinta era imaginarse a Darien enfrentándose al enemigo convencido de que se trataba de ella.

**-****Eso ****es****…****-** respondió Serena arrugando el ceño- **un ****poco ****perturbador ****y ****extraño ****de ****entender, ****después ****de ****todo ****lo ****que ****ha ****pasado ****se ****me ****hace ****difícil-**

Sura sacó otra vez helado

**- Hay algunas emociones que son imposibles de reprimir, solo te vio allí y quiso ayudarte y gracias a eso estoy con vida-**

Sonrió. Serena la vio y se recostó en la cama

**-****Oh ****no****…****-**dijo con la voz un poco más áspera**-****¿Te ****ha ****encantado ****verdad? ****Darien ****te ****ha ****encantado-**

El rostro de Sura se encendió y casi se ahoga con una galleta

**- ¡Por supuesto que no! solo estoy inmensamente agradecida por su gentileza. Él me ayudó aún sabiendo que no era de este planeta, me cargó hasta esta casa y se aseguró de que estuviera bien-**

Serena se rió y enterró la cuchara en el pote de helado

**- Darien es un caballero de armadura brillante que se sube a su corcel y aparece radiante cada vez que uno tiene problemas, así siempre ha sido y al parecer así siempre será-**

Sura se acercó más a Serena

**-****No ****quiero ****ser ****impertinente ****pero****…**- susurró**-****¿Como ****es ****que ****tú ****pudiste ****dejar ****de ****amar ****a ****alguien ****así?-**

Se afirmó en su codo y suspiró.

**- Supongo que cuando el brillo de la armadura deja de encandilarte y cuando te das cuenta que la corona es solo un accesorio más…-**

**- Pero tú no te enamoraste de él por se Príncipe-**

**-****Tienes ****razón-** dijo Serena no pudiendo evitar sonreír ante los recuerdos que le embargaban**-****yo ****me ****enamoré ****del ****Darien ****común ****y ****corriente ****así ****que ****no ****tengo ****respuesta ****a ****tu ****pregunta. ****Supongo ****que ****el ****amor ****y ****el ****desamor ****tienen ****eso ****en ****común, ****no ****te ****das ****cuenta, ****solo ****sucede-**

Sura tomó su pelo y lo comenzó a trenzar con hábiles movimientos.

**- De todas formas…me siento en deuda con él. Creo que cuando mejore iré a darle las gracias-**

**-****Uh ****Uh-** dijo Serena haciendo una mueca- **lo ****siento ****mucho ****amiga ****pero ****tendrás ****que ****ir ****con ****alguien ****más, ****estoy ****segura ****que ****si ****él ****me ****ve ****allí ****toda ****la ****fachada ****de ****Príncipe ****azul ****se ****irá ****por ****un ****tubo ****y ****te ****llevarás ****una ****enorme ****decepción-**

Sura sacó una liga que había bajo su almohada y se amarró la punta de la trenza

**- Exageras estoy segura de que no tan así-**

Serena rodó los ojos. Era su salvador así que era imposible que creyera algo malo de él. Se se sentó en la cama y sonrió.

**- ¡Que linda trenza! ¿Me la harías a mí también?-**

La chica se sorprendió pues no hallaba nada de extraordinario en su peinado. Era común.

**- Pero tendría que desarmar tus lindos chonguitos, son tan perfectos-**

Ella misma los desarmó rápidamente antes de Sura dijera nada más.

**- No importa, de todas formas después llegaré a mi casa y los desarmaré-**

Tomó el peine que había en la mesita de noche y se lo pasó a Sura

**- ¡Vamos así pareceremos gemelas!-**

Serena se acomodó de espaldas a Sura y ésta comenzó a peinar de forma suave y pausada.

**- Si te lastimo avísame ¿si?-**

**- No siento nada, así que no te preocupes-**

Serena cerró los ojos y se concentró en el peine entre su cabello, era una sensación relajante

**-****¿No ****te ****llama ****la ****atención ****lo ****mucho ****que ****nos ****parecemos?**- le preguntó Serena

Sura tomó un mechón del cabello de Serena y desenredó un pequeño nudo que había en él

**- Dicen que todas las personas en algún lugar del universo tienen un doble-**

Serena se dio vuelta

**- ¿Y cual es la probabilidad de que lo conozcan?-**

Sura pensó

**- No lo sé, las cuentas no son lo mío-**

Los ojos de Serena brillaron de la emoción

**- ¡Otra cosa más en que nos parecemos esto es alucinante!-**

Sura tomó su cabeza y la giró para poder seguirla peinando

**- Si no te quedas tranquila te haré daño-**

**-****Está ****bien-**respondió haciendo un mohín

Unos minutos después Sura había terminado de peinar y Serena casi se queda dormida si no es porque su amiga se rió cerca de su oído

**- Eres como una niña Princesa. Te quedas dormida cuando te peinan-**

Se sonrojó un poco al escuchar eso

**- Supongo que estoy un poco cansada-**

Comenzó a trenzarle el pelo

**- Me gustaría que nos vieran con estos peinados, solo faltaría comprarte un par de lentes de contacto azules y podríamos gastarles una broma a todos-**

Sura sonrió, los comentarios de Serena siempre le provocaban esa sensación de calidez.

**- Tus amigos te conocen demasiado bien no podrías engañarles, especialmente cuando se trata de tu novio-**

La mención a Seiya la dejó en silencio. Sura esperó a que su amiga hiciera algún comentario pero al ver que algo pasaba continuo.

**-****El ****joven ****Seiya**- dijo mientras tomaba otro mechón del cabello de Serena**-****ha ****estado ****un ****poco ****extraño ****estos ****últimos ****días. ****Se ****encierra ****en ****su ****pieza ****a ****tocar ****guitarra ****largas ****horas ****y ****cuando ****está ****junto ****a ****nosotros ****se ****le ****ve ****un ****poco ****deprimido-**

Serena bufó

**- Pues el joven Seiya no me ha llamado en todos estos días ni tampoco ha ido a verme-**

**- Entonces no sabes lo que le pasa-**

Serena pegó la mirada en la puerta

**- Me dijo que yo le hacía sentir inferior… pensé que todo lo relacionado con Darien estaba olvidado y enterrado pero cada vez que algo pasa… ese tema vuelve a resurgir-**

Sura tenía cara de no entender mucho a lo que se refería, así que se lo resumió en pocas palabras.

**- Verás él quiere ser mi nuevo caballero de armadura dorada...últimamente a todos les está dando por defender a otros así que él quiere hacer lo mismo conmigo o algo así-**

**- Y no quieres que lo sea-**

Tomó otra vez el cepillo para peinar la parte final del cabello

**-****No ****es ****eso****…****-** dijo Serena afligida**-****es ****solo ****que ****moriría ****si ****le ****pasara ****algo ****tratando ****de ****defenderme ****pero ****es****ta n ****obstinado ****y ****se ****niega ****a ****entenderlo. ****Se ****niega ****a ****aceptar ****que ****ya ****no ****es ****un ****guerrero, ****que ****es ****un ****chico ****igual ****de ****vulnerable ****que ****otros ****¿Te ****imaginas ****a ****Seiya ****recibiendo ****algún ****ataque ****de ****Cianna?****Tú ****sabes ****lo ****que ****es ****ser ****atacada ****por ****ella ****pero ****afortunadamente ****a ****ti ****te ****rescataron ****a ****tiempo ****¿Qué ****pasa ****si ****él ****no ****tiene ****la ****misma ****suerte?-**

Sura dejó de cepillar su cabello pero no dejó de acariciar el hombro de su amiga.

**- Puedo entender tu miedo-**

Serena se dio la vuelta y miró a su amiga con esos enormes ojos celestes que estaban un tanto cristalinos

**- Pero parece que él no lo hace. Lo único que ve es que yo lo hago sentirse débil cuando en realidad… lo amo demasiado como para dejarlo hacer algo así-**

Sura tomó la larga cabellera de Serena y comenzó a trenzarla con la misma habilidad que había usado en la suya.

**- Cuando la ira nos gobierna decimos cosas que en realidad no pensamos… tal vez el joven Seiya no quiso decir eso-**

Era lindo pensar eso, pero Serena no lo creía

**- Yo pienso que estaba siendo honesto-**

Terminó de trenzar y buscó otra liga

**- Tal vez él está tan asustado como tú. Te ama tanto que está aterrado de no poder estar junto a ti cuando algo malo pase. Él solo desea lo mismo que tú-**

**- ¿Y en que nos deja eso?-**

Sura dio la última vuelta a la liga y amarró la trenza

**- ¿Te lo puedo decir honestamente?-**

Serena casi rió ante esa pregunta. Era su amiga y nada le gustaba más que le hablaran con la verdad

**- Voy a hacer como que no me preguntaste eso-**

Sura le indicó hacia un tocador que había a la entrada de la pieza

**- ¿Podrías alcanzarme ese espejo por favor?-**

Serena se puso de pie, tomó el espejo y se sentó junto a Sura

**- Son unos bobos que están tan enamorados que discuten sobre quien tiene que proteger al otro, cuando en realidad lo que deberían de pensar es que aún están juntos. No hay mayor protección y seguridad que esa, la que les brinda su amor-**

Puso el espejo frente a Serena para que esta se mirara

**-****Puedes ****tener ****el ****mismo ****peinado ****que ****yo**- le dijo Sura tras el espejo- **la ****misma ****sonrisa, ****las ****mismas ****facciones ****pero ****yo ****nunca ****voy ****a ****tener ****esos ****ojos ****que ****brillan ****como ****dos ****hermosos ****luceros ****cada ****vez ****que ****hablan ****de ****la ****persona ****amada. ****Todo ****el ****amor ****que ****sientes ****por ****Seiya ****está ****en ****tu ****mirada ****y ****eso ****te ****hace ****inconfundible ****y ****te ****hace ****única ****para ****él. ****Por ****eso ****desea ****tanto ****cuidar ****de ****ti, ****desea ****seguir ****viendo ****ese ****amor ****reflejado ****en ****tus ****ojos-**

Serena se tocó lentamente el rostro, pasó las manos por su pelo trenzado y finalmente se detuvo en sus ojos. Ella deseaba lo mismo que Seiya. Deseaba seguir viendo ese amor que seguía estando allí a pesar de todo lo demás. Todas las discusiones, las peleas y las malas caras no eran nada comparado con el amor que sentía el uno por el otro. Quizás Sura no estaba tan equivocada. Ahí seguía habiendo amor y eso no tenía igual.

* * *

Seiya había acomodado una silla afuera en el balcón y con guitarra en mano llevaba sentado un par de horas tocando distintos acordes e ideando algunas melodías para una nueva canción. Ya era de noche pero aún no quería entrarse, estaba en la cúspide de su inspiración, después de todo los estados melancólicos eran el mejor nicho para los artistas.

No había visto a bombom desde la noche del sábado, ya se cumplían dos largos y agónicos días. Ella no había ido a la escuela, pero por una pequeña plática con Sura se había enterado de que había estado con ella en la tarde, pero que se había ido antes de que él llegara. La extrañaba de una forma que le hacía doler el pecho y aún así no reunía el valor para verle.

Sentía que su plática les había dejado a ambos con un amargo sabor así que los dos buscarían la forma de solucionarlo…o al menos eso creía. No sabía que estaba esperando.

Suspiró y tocó un par de acordes. No debería de haber dicho esas cosas a Serena, decirle que le hacía sentir inferior…no había sido buena idea, pero cuando se molestaba era como si las palabras cobraran vida propia. Seiya se daba cuenta que esa actitud lastimaba a Serena, lo podía ver en sus ojos, como ella se estaba acostumbrando a esa situación, como parecía vencida cada vez que algún problema salía a relucir entre ellos, como si ya pudiera prever como terminarían las cosas y esa no era buena señal. ¿Porque no podía simplemente conformarse con la explicación de bombom? ¿Por qué no podía aceptar que aún la persona que amas tenía secretos que no podía revelar?...Seiya sabía la respuesta. Había algo que Serena tenía en sus pensamientos y que le concernía, algo que tenía estricta relación con él. Lo podía percibir cada vez que estaba con ella y las ansias por descubrirlo lo carcomían.

¿Por qué Serena no se lo decía? ¿Por qué él no se lo preguntaba? Eran novios y se amaban ¿Qué los detenía entonces?

Bajó la guitarra y dio un vistazo al atardecer que se extendía ante su presencia, era digno de admirar… pero las incipientes estrellas le parecían demasiado lejanas y el crepúsculo demasiado extraordinario como para apreciarlo solo. Añoraba a Serena, deseaba casi con desesperación poder compartir esto con ella, compartirlo todo con ella.

- **Esto ****es ****sin ****duda ****algo ****por ****lo ****que ****el ****planeta ****tierra ****me ****parece ****maravilloso-**susurró la Princesa Kakkyu

Seiya alzó la vista. Ella estaba apoyada en la barandilla del balcón con la vista fija hacia el atardecer.

**-****Tienen ****el ****privilegio ****de ****ser ****iluminados ****en ****el ****día ****por ****esta ****enorme ****estrella-**continuó**-****y ****por ****la ****noche ****son ****bañados ****por ****la ****luz ****de ****la ****Luna. ****Sin ****duda ****son ****personas ****afortunadas ****las ****de ****este ****lugar-**

El sol se escondió lentamente en el horizonte como si extendiera su grandeza para que le apreciaran más tiempo

**-****También ****lo ****creo ****Princesa-**dijo Seiya un poco cabizbajo- **son ****muy ****afortunados-**

**- Viendo esto, se me hace muy fácil imaginar como puedes llegar a enamorarte de la tierra-**

Seiya se recostó un brazo sobre su guitarra

**- Supongo que si-**

Ella le sonrió

**- No se te oye muy convencido, pensé que este lugar es el que habías elegido como tu hogar, algún tipo de vínculo debes de tener con él-**

Se puso de pie y acompañó a la Princesa

**- Mi vínculo con este lugar se reduce al hecho de que es el sitio en donde vive bombom…si hubiera vivido en Plutón ese planeta hubiera elegido como hogar-**

**- Eso no es bueno... hay que tener amor por el hogar-**

Miró hacia abajo en donde las luces de loa autos se reflejaban en los millares de ventanas y vitrinas

**- A veces siento que nunca podré tener apego a este lugar… que aquí nunca podré ser feliz. Desde que bombom y yo llegamos a la tierra las cosas han ido de mal en peor. Los momentos gratos los puedo contar con los dedos de una mano-**

Extendió su mano y se le quedó mirando.

**- ¿Y sabe lo que es más increíble aún?, que aunque se tratara de un solo momento de felicidad, uno solo… seguiría escogiendo venir a la tierra. Solo por ella-**

Bajó la mano y la cerró en un férreo puño como atrapando dentro de ella esa felicidad. La Princesa solo se dedicó a mirarle con una actitud inalterable.

**- Combatir la hostilidad con hostilidad provocará que la felicidad se te escurra entre los dedos-**

La Princesa posó su mano sobre el puño de Seiya y le dio un suave apretón

**- Hablarle así a Darien no te hace mejor persona que él, no te hace su igual. Aunque el tiempo siga transcurriendo Darien seguirá siendo el Príncipe de este planeta y tú seguirás siendo una estrella fugaz-**

Ese comentario le hizo recordar la plática con Serena

**- Se que nunca seré su igual, solo estoy un poco cansado de oírlo-**

La Princesa le soltó y su semblante se volvió un poco más severo

**- ¿Porque insistes en parecerte a él? Por alguna razón la Princesa Serena terminó su relación con el Príncipe ¿Porqué querría entonces tener a su lado a alguien igual a él?-**

Seiya apoyó las manos en la baranda del balcón y agachó la cabeza

**- Yo no quiero ser igual a Darien…solo quiero ser capaz de proteger a la mujer que amo-**

Se pasó las manos por la cara y las dejó allí por un tiempo. La Princesa Kakkyu se debatía entre callar o seguir con la plática.

**- Las personas que han nacido bajo el amparo de una habilidad especial están preparadas incluso antes de nacer para hacerse cargo de ese poder. El poder es una gran responsabilidad. Si no lo utilizas bien te ciega y te transforma-**

Sonrió sin ganas

**- Se lo que es tener poder en las manos y también he visto muchas veces lo corrosivo que puede llegar a ser. Solo hay que saber dominarlo-**

La Princesa confió en las palabras de su estrella y tomó la decisión de hablar.

**- ¿La seguridad de Serena es tu prioridad?-**

Dejando una de sus manos sobre su rostro asintió

**- Protegiendo a la persona que se ama, velando por su seguridad…necesito poder entregarle eso a bombom. Cuando era guerrera y tenía las capacidades para ello no había problema, pero ahora tengo la sensación de que me falta algo…que no soy suficiente para ella-**

Asintió aún dudando

**- ¿Qué harías por poder protegerla?-**

Seiya alzó la vista notando inmediatamente la entonación distinta en la voz de la Princesa y la conocía perfectamente como para saber que no era una pregunta hecha al azar. Así que la respuesta era aún más importante pero simple de decir.

**- Haría cualquier cosa-**

La Princesa caminó los metros que se extendía el balcón. Fue, volvió y fue otra vez mientras Seiya esperaba impaciente lo que ella estaba planeando decir.

**- Mi viaje en su mayor parte se debió a la condición de Yaten. Pero también ha sido por algo más-**

Esperó a que Seiya dijera algo pero solo le indicó que continuara

**- Cuando Alphonse llegó a Kimokku y me atacó…él buscaba un par de sortijas, las que yo te regalé ¿lo recuerdas?'**

**-****Por ****supuesto ****que ****recuerdo ****cuando ****usted ****fue ****atacada, ****bombom ****la ****contactó ****a sí ****nos ****enteramos ****de ****su ****estado ****pero**…-dijo pensativo**-****ni ****siquiera ****recordaba ****que ****usted ****me ****había ****hecho ****ese ****regalo. ****No ****es ****que ****no ****lo ****haya ****valorado ****sino ****que ****han ****sucedido ****tantas ****cosas, ****apenas ****tengo ****tiempo ****para ****manejar ****el ****día ****a ****día. ****Espero ****que ****no ****le ****moleste ****mi ****confesión-**

Ella negó pero se le notaba un tanto vulnerable, no era la mujer firme de siempre

**- Al contrario…que las hayas olvidado quizás ha sido lo mejor que nos podría suceder-**

Tuvo una pequeña imagen de ellas, las tenía guardadas en el cajón de sus corbatas envueltas en un pañuelo.

**- ¿Por qué son tan importantes esas sortijas? ¿Por qué las necesita?-**

Se tomó su vestido y continuó su andar

**- He estado leyendo bastante este tiempo, enterándome de la historia de mi planeta y en que se relaciona al enemigo. Yo les comenté que esas sortijas pertenecían a la Reina Sephia. Ella pertenecía a la casta reinante en Kimokku antes de que mi familia llegara al trono. Ella fue la esposa de Alphonse-**

La sorpresa de Seiya fue evidente

**- ¿Ellos reinaron en Kimokku? Nunca lo supe-**

**- Su reinado fue tan breve y su historia tan siniestra que simplemente dejó de enseñarse. En realidad creo que él nunca se encargó del planeta, era la Reina quien estaba a cargo de esa empresa. Alphonse se dedicó la mayor parte de su vida a buscar a la mujer por la cual perdió la razón-**

El chico se sentó

**- Recuerdo que Taiki nos relató una vez esa historia. Nos dijo que aquella mujer jamás correspondió a Alphonse y que se convirtió en el obj…-**

Seiya adquirió una palidez casi fantasmal, la garganta se le secó y el pulso se le aceleró, atronándole los oídos. El descubrimiento le parecía escalofriante, como si la sangre de sus venas se hubiera congelado con solo pensar en que ese tipo acosara a bombom no solo en esta vida, sino que también en la anterior.

**- ¿Alphonse no está obsesionado con Sailor Moon por el Cristal de Plata verdad?, la ha deseado desde siempre, desde el Milenio de Plata-**

Kakkyu asintió

**- No existe ningún registro acerca de la identidad de esa mujer, solo señalan que pertenecía a una galaxia lejana y que su hermosura era casi irreal, aún así es la única explicación posible-**

**-****Pero****…****-**balbuceó Seiya- **pero ****si ****bombom ****lo ****hubiera ****recordado, ****si ****hubiera ****conocido ****a ****Alphonse ****no ****se ****habría ****sorprendido ****al ****verle.****Nos ****habría ****dicho ****algo-**

**-****También ****pensé ****en ****ello-** contestó Kakkyu- **y ****quizás ****la ****Princesa ****Serena ****nunca ****le ****conoció-**

La confusión se reflejaba en el rostro de Seiya

**- La Princesa era la única descendiente de la Reina Serenity por lo que su protección debe de haber sido bastante grande, seguramente sus guerreras no permitían que nadie se le acercara a menos que la Reina así lo autorizara. Tal vez Alphonse la vio en una de sus visitas diplomáticas, dando comienzo así a su obsesión-**

Que bombom fuera acosado por un enfermo siendo aún tan pequeña hizo que el estómago de Seiya se revolviera de repulsión

**- ¿Y que tienen que ver las sortijas con la obsesión del enemigo?-**

Volvió a pasearse de un lado a otro, como si con eso se concentrara mejor.

**- La leyenda cuenta que la Reina Sephia regaló a Alphonse como símbolo de amor un par de sortijas. Lo que muy poco sabían era que esas sortijas estaban encantadas, si lo hubiera sabido jamás te habría puesto en una posición tan delicada de poseerlas… la misma Reina las mandó a forjar y encerró dentro de ellas parte de su poder-**

**-****¿Y ****cual ****era ****su ****poder?-** preguntó

**- La Reina era una hechicera y al parecer una muy poderosa. Podía cumplir cualquier deseo que se le solicitare así que quiso compartir con el hombre que amaba parte de ese don. Las sortijas no solo le dan a su portador una fuerza fuera de lo común sino que son capaces de conceder un deseo-**

Seiya se puso de pie casi paralizado de la emoción

**- ¿Un deseo? ¿Cualquier deseo?-**

Ella asintió pero no tan contenta como él

**- Si, al menos eso cuentan los antiguos escritos, pero no es tan fácil como piensas. La Reina Sephia previendo que su secreto pudiera extenderse en el futuro conjuró las sortijas de tal forma que el deseo solo se puede pedir recitando unas palabras-**

El ánimo de Seiya decayó considerablemente

**- Y obviamente esas palabras se perdieron-**

**- Así es-**

Se sentó otra vez

**- ¿Entonces para proteger tanto las sortijas?-**

**-****Porque ****tú ****no ****sabes ****si ****Alphonse ****conoce ****o ****no ****las ****palabras. ****Si ****las ****conoce ****utilizará ****el ****deseo ****para ****sus ****maléficos ****fines** **y ****si ****aún ****no ****las ****tiene, ****probablemente ****recorrerá ****todo ****el ****universo ****hasta ****encontrarlas-**

Eso era cierto. Nadie podía asegurar que el enemigo supiera la clave para usar los anillos

**- Además se te olvida la otra característica de esas sortijas; dan a quien use una de ellas una fuerza inusitada-**

El cerebro de Seiya comenzó a conectar todo con rapidez. Ahora comprendía todo, la pregunta de la Princesa Kakkyu, el completo relato que había hecho sobre el pasado de su planeta, de Alphonse y de las famosas sortijas. Un calor extraño nació en sus manos y se extendió por todo su cuerpo. Era la sensación de que debía de tomar quizás la decisión más importante de su vida desde que había pisado la tierra por segunda vez. Una decisión que determinaría su existencia y no solo la de él, sino que de todos aquellos que le rodeaban, especialmente de bombom. Había pensado tontamente que la pregunta formulada por la Princesa Kakkyu era fácil de responder, pero ahora que conocía el contexto de ella, su determinación había tambaleado considerablemente.

**- Hace unos momentos te pregunté acerca de que estabas dispuesto a hacer para proteger a la Princesa Serena. Ahora te lo vuelvo a preguntar ¿Qué harías para poder protegerla? ¿Usarías la sortija que pertenecía al propio Alphonse? Y más importante aún ¿Estás preparado para hacerte cargo de ese poder sin perder la cordura en el camino?-**

* * *

Ya en la madrugada Seiya se daba vueltas en su cama sin poder dormir. La plática con la Princesa Kakkyu retumbaba en su cabeza incesantemente. Se sentó en la cama y se revolvió el cabello confuso. Le había dicho a la Princesa que por Serena era capaz de cualquier cosa…pero esto era mucho más de lo que había pensado.

Si bombom se enteraba de esto posiblemente…ni siquiera quería imaginar lo que podría pasar. Se enojaría, se entristecería y quizás muchas cosas más.

Lo mismo que Taiki o Yaten, lo reprenderían, lo golpearían…así que tendría que mantenerlo en secreto. Suspiró. Guardarles un secreto a sus hermanos y más aún a Serena le parecía imposible.

Él no era una persona de secretos, confiaba en sus seres queridos, además los secretos siempre terminaban por saberse y cuando eso sucedía el caos se desataba.

Pero luego recordó que bombom también tenía cosas que no le decía…quizás los secretos eran necesarios. Quizás las personas tenían que atesorar algo solo para ellas, algo íntimo que no podían compartir con nadie más. La decisión estaba cada vez más clara.

Se puso de pie y caminó hacia el mueble en donde los tenía. Buscó en el fondo del cajón y envueltos en un pañuelo estaban los dos anillos. Los tocó con vehemencia, el metal estaba frío pero inmediatamente sintió un cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo. No podía usar ambos. La Princesa le había dicho lo peligroso que era si Alphonse llegase a averiguar su paradero, tenía que ser muy cuidadoso, pero quizás uno…

Dudó. Bombom se daría cuenta si usara un anillo, era demasiado visible, además les había visto cuando la Princesa se los había entregado.

Pero esto era por ella. Todo lo que hacía era para bombom. Tenía que poder protegerla, tenía que ser otra persona, un hombre adecuado para ella.

Así, cuando algo malo sucediera sería capaz de socorrerla, así como en el pasado, así como siempre había sido. Al fin sería lo que bombom necesitaba. Ahora serían iguales.

Desde este día ella no correría peligro mientras pudiera evitarlo. Combatiría a su lado y juntos vencerían al enemigo.

Tomó una cadena que estaba dentro de un joyero y pasó por ella uno de los anillos. Lentamente la colgó de su cuello y dejó que la fuerza del anillo le envolviera por completo.

*****SyS****

Hola mis queridos lectores! aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo de mi historia a la cual amo màs y màs con el paso del tiempo porque ustedes me hacen quererla!. Bueno les cuento de que va el capitulo. El titulo del capitulo tiene relación con Serena y como los distintos hombres involucrados en su vida le demuestran de diferentes formas lo que estàn dispuestos a hacer por ella y movidos por distintos sentimientos. Seiya la ama pero nos da para pensar si la desiciòn que està tomando es para beneficio de Serena o de èl mismo. Vimos que Darien se enfrentò al enemigo para defender a una chica que pensò que era Serena. ¿Que significa eso, que aun la ama? Por ultimo Alphonse motivado por su obssecion por Serena fue capaz de matar a su aliada...¿eso es amor?. En cuanto a nuestra pareja preferida pero ultimamente no tan feliz ya no los entiendo, estan amándose y al segundo siguietne pelean! ¿Les parece que la actitud de Serena es la correcta? ¿Que tal la de Seiya? Ahora ambos se estan escondiendo cosas, el problema será cuando eso se descubran ¿El amor realmente lo puede todo?, yo creo que si! pero mejor será ver que sucede más adelante jiji. Les quiero agradecer por las muchas muchas visitas que he recibido y muy especialmenrte a aquellos que dedican un poco de su tiempo a comentar. es por ustedes que se escribe! un beso y nos leeremos en el siguiente capitulo

Polvo de estrellas: Hola amiga! espero que mi historia no solo te cause nostalgia aunque es cierto, estoy nostálgica y se reflejaa en lo que escribo!, con respecto a lo que piensa Rei tienes toda la razon! y no solo ella lo piensa, en los proximos capitulos veremos como culmina todo eso!. Con respecto a Kakkyu Darien honestamente tendrán mucho que decir en los proximos capitulos pero no como pareja, para ellos tengo otras sorpresas!. Te envio un abrazo, feliz de que ya seas una de mis fieles lectora :)

Miriamelle: amiga! un gustazo encontrarme con tu review, es especial para mi ver comentarios de algunas de ustedes capitulo a capitulo es como si juntas fueramos escribiendo la historia :). Me he centrado especialmente en lo que has escrito de Sere-Seiya. tienes toda la razón, yo creo que casi todas querríamos que nuestro novio fuera nuestro mejor amigo, no digo que no se pueda lograr, de hecho puede ser que algunas lo logren, pero en la mayoria de los casos no es posible pues porque desde el momento en que se da el siguiente paso, el de la amistad al amor, las cosas cambian y eso es lo que Serena está resintiendo ahora. Claramente encontró en Yaten lo que antes veía en Seiya, el tema es ¿Que es lo que necesita Serena para ser feliz? ¿Necesita a un amigo o necesita un novio?, porque cuando eran solo amigos las cosas estaban bien y ahora que tiene ese tipo de relación con Yaten las interrogantes están a la vista. Serena no tiene planeado armar un triángulo amoroso, está enamorada de Seiya, ella no tiene dudas...mejor será que el resto te lo deje para los siguientes capitulos! no vale si te lo cuento todo verdad? jiji te envio un enorme abrazo desde aca y nos leeemos luego si? byeee

Minafan: Hola amiga! un gustazo leerte. Ahora que lo mencionas tienes razón he armado un triángulo amoroso medio parecido a Crepúsculo pero sin nunguna intención! yo creo que en una historia la protagonista o los actores secundarios tienen que verse enfrentados a este tipo de cosas, es lo que sucede en la vida real tambien ¿no?. En cuanto a Darien ¿Sabes? creo sinceramente que él encontrará a alguien eso te lo aseguro! pero no será la Princesa Kakkyu, nonono. Lo que si te puedo decir es que la Princesa Kakkyu en este capitulo acaba de desempeñar un importante papel en la historia, que marcará a todos los personajes para bien o para mal! Me despido amigaa esperando que nunca más se te pierda la pagina para así seguir disfrutando de tus comentarios, un abrazoo byeee :)

sandykou8723: Hola amiga! feliz de leerte otra vez :) Me referiré especialmente a la actitud de Serena y tienes razón la he hecho madurar bastante. La verdad es que yo quería que la Serena de mi historia pasara por esa evolución, relatar palabra a palabra ese proceso y creo que lo estoy logrando, hasta el punto de llegarnos a preguntar si efectivamente es Serena quien está actuando más madura o es Seiya quien está concibiendo las cosas desde una mirada infantil. Lo importante es que Serena no pierde su esencia, podrán pasar muchos años y podrá vivir muchas cosas pero mientras ella siga sonriendo como lo hace siempre será la Serena de los chonguitos. Espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado! y espero poder leerte para saber que opinas, me interesa mucho que me lo envio un abrazo amiga! y cualquier cosa nos contactamos :)

Ximena: ola amigaa! bienvenida a mi historia! y que feliz me hace que quieras a Thomas, para mi es un personaje tan querido! lo tengo casi al nivel de Seiya, es que simplemente no puedo encontrar algo malo en él y se me hace tam complicado hacerlo sufrir =/, y bueno quizás incluya a un misterioso personaje femenino que empiece con la letra "X" que lo apapache ¿Te parece bien? xD un abrazo amiga y espero leeerte otra vez!

Wendykou: mi querida amigaa espero que estes bien! creo que Rei y tu creen lo mismo! y no solo eso, te cuento que Lita tal vez está yéndose por ese camino y otro personaje muy pronto también lo hará! que miedo es lo unico que puedo decirte!. Con respecto a Darien y Kakkyu no tendrán una relación amorosa no creo que hagan buena pareja, no se personalmente hablando nunca los he visto como tal pero uno nunca sabe y como es ley en mi historia todo puede pasar!, espero leeerte en el siguiente capitulo y feliz que me hayas considerado para tu foro! =) te envio un abrazo y cualquier cosa ya sabes :) byeeee

Princesa Lunar de Kou: Amiga querida! casi lloro cuando vi tu review tantos siglos sin leernos ¿no? que bien que te acordaste de los simples mortales xD jjaja apenas si comencé a leer tu review ya me estaba riendo! el no tendrá secuelas fisicas como crees que lo dejaría malito! y aún está dormido :S pero pronto aparecerá el proximo capitulo ya sabremos de él, dejemosle descansa rpor el momento. Con respecto a Serena, ella no ama a Yaten tienes razón pero eso no quiere decir que los demás piensen lo mismo, de hecho, ya están especulando y pronto se hará más y más enorme el rumor y ya sabes lo que dicen de los rumores! ¿Algo de verdad tienen o no? Ahora lo de Kakkyu y Darien; tampoco me gusta esa pareja, de hecho puedo afirmar que no lo serán pero eso no quiere decir que no sean parte importantísima de la historia, especialmente Darien!. que bien que estes de vacaciones! asi tendrás tiempo de leerme y de comentar mis capitulos ehhhhhhhhh! Ah! y me parece excelente eso del video! porfis no te olvides de enviarme el link cuando lo tengas hecho si?, un beso amigaaaa se te extrñaba por aqiii ya ves lo sentimental que soy! :) nos leeremos byeeeee

Vannity Kou: Ola amiga! feliz de leerte :). eso de que Sere está enamorada de Yaten por el momento no es así, aunque si ya una vez se enamoró de su amigo ¿Porque no podría pasar otra vez? que terrible!. Espero leerrte en mi siguiente capitulo y como ya ves estoy actualizando más rápido que antes xD te enbvio un abrazo esperando tu review byeeeee

Meryl88: mi querida amiga :) Lo que te he dicho en privado pues queda en privado y gracias por la confianza! ahora a comentar lo que me has dicho acerca de Sere y Yaten. Pienso que Serena es una persona que necesita que sus novios sean confidentes y amigos de ella, es como vital para que la relación subsista y quizás cuando eso se pierde los problemas aparecen. Ama a Seiya pero extraña demasiado lo que tiene con Yaten pues en algún tiempo lo tubo con Seiya...es un tanto peligroso esa línea de pensamiento ¿no?. En cuanto a Kakkyu y Darien ellos no serán pareja lo siento si te he desilucionado! pero no lo sé no los veo juntos pero si siendo importantes en la trama si!. Te envio un besote enorme amiga! y espero leeerte en el siguiente ovbio! saludos por mil! :)


	36. Deseo

**Capitulo 36. Deseo.**

"_De noche es cuando ve mejor el deseo" (William Shakespeare)._

Serena cerró la puerta de su casa y bajó los peldaños corriendo. Estaba atrasadísima, se había quedado dormida. No podía seguir llegando tarde a la escuela, algún día tenía que cambiar…aunque ese no parecía el día. Dio la vuelta y se encaminó rauda.

**- bombom-**

Serena se detuvo de golpe. Seiya estaba recostado sobre la muralla exterior de su casa. Vestía el uniforme de la escuela y se veía tan apuesto como siempre aunque su mirada era de cautela. No lo veía hacía tres días, hacía tres largos días. Sintió un pequeño tirón en el estómago.

**- Hey que tal-**

Seiya suspiró ante esa seca respuesta y estiró su brazo para que Serena tomara su mano. Ella se quedó allí dejando a Seiya esperando por ella.

**- ¿Te pasas tres días sin hablarme y te apareces fuera de mi casa como si nada? No lo creo Seiya-**

Bajó la mano apesadumbrado.

**- Quería que te recuperaras…creo que te perturbé la última vez que hablamos-**

Alzó una ceja, obviamente no le creía. _Oh oh_- pensó Seiya. _Está enojada,_

**- Estuve en tu casa ayer, estoy segura de que te lo dijeron así que sabías que ya me había recuperado-**

Seiya cerró los ojos y respiró. Esta vez no terminarían como todas las veces.

**- ¿Podríamos por favor abrazarnos un momento?-**

Serena se hizo la dura

**- No lo sé-**

Se acercó a ella suplicante

**- Por favor bombom, he estado muriéndome todos estos días sin ti, parecía un fantasma, daba pena. Hace solo unos momentos cuando te he visto siento que mi corazón vuelve a latir sano-**

Recordó lo que le había dicho Sura. Quizás era cierto o quizás se habían coludido para romper con su resolución. Se cruzó los brazos alrededor del pecho.

**- Podríamos hacerlo-**

Seiya sonrió y pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

**- ¿Podrías abrazarme tú también? por lo menos finge que me quieres bombom-**

Serena suspiró y también le abrazó. Permanecieron así un buen rato.

**- Lo siento mucho -** le dijo Seiya murmurándole cerca de su oído**- me he portado terrible contigo, he sido un verdadero idiota y merezco que me trates así, aunque no me gusta. Pero ahora quiero compensarte por todos estos días en los que hemos estado separados, que por cierto han sido una pesadilla. Te amo bombom más que a nada en este mundo y no resisto que estemos así-**

Serena se separó para verle. Al menos tenía cara de arrepentimiento.

**- Tendrás que hacer muchos esfuerzos Seiya Kou, tu cuota de disculpas está casi colmada-**

Él no se rió

**- Lo sé y pretendo no pedir disculpas por mucho tiempo más. ¿Solo quiéreme si?-**

Le miró con esos ojitos azules de cachorrito inocente y se acercó a su rostro.

**- ¿Me querrías un poquito bombom?-**

Serena sonrió. Era imposible que se pudiera resistir a un rostro así. Era tan injusto.

**- Bueno si es solo un poquito…-**

Seiya la encerró entre sus brazos y botó todo el aire que tenía contenido, sus pulmones volvían a funcionar. Era tan reconfortante tenerla cerca al fin.

**- No quiero que solo me quieras un poquito bombom, mentí. Quiero que me ames, me beses y me abraces como siempre-**

Quería besarle era cierto y estar junto a él, no lo podía evitar. Serena pasó los brazos por su cuello y le besó. Primero suave y luego profundamente. Era lo que deseaba, lo que por tres días había estado anhelando. Se sintió al fin completa.

**- mm…-**murmuró Seiya sobre sus labios con una pequeña sonrisa traviesa- **me estaba imaginando algo muy parecido a esto-**

Serena le dio un pequeño beso y se separó.

**- Me estás haciendo retrasar Seiya Kou-** le dijo sonriendo feliz- **así que será mejor que me sueltes ya. Llegaremos tarde-**

**- ¿Soltarte?-** le contestó el chico sosteniéndola más cerca**- no tengo pensado hacer eso. Además te dije que quiero redimirme así que hoy no iremos a la escuela. Nos fugaremos -**

Rió sorprendida no entendiendo mucho.

**- ¿Fugarnos?, ¡estás loco! tenemos que ir a la escuela y hacer mil cosas más…-**

Él la silenció con un beso, uno muy largo y lento beso.

**- Quiero que tú y yo tengamos al menos un par de horas para nosotros dos. Darnos un pequeño respiro de todo este caos y no lo sé quizás tener una relación normal por lo menos un día ¿Harías eso por mí?-**

Serena pensó un momento. La matarían. Si faltaba a clases otro día la matarían.

**- Seiya…-** dijo torciendo un poco la boca

**- Por favor amor-** le pidió serio pero persuasivamente- **solo serán unas horas y te prometo que lo pasaremos muy bien, te tengo una sorpresa que te encantará así que… ¿Por favor, por favor, por favor?-**

Cerró los ojos y junto sus manos frente a ella. Luego abrió uno para ver su expresión.

**- Por favor bombomcito…-**

Serena se cruzó de brazos intentando mantenerse seria.

**- Seiya acaso no entiendes…-**

El rostro de Seiya se entristeció. Le iba a rechazar

**- ¿Que yo haría cualquier cosa por ti?-**

Serena le sonrió y éste la tomó de la cintura y la llenó de besos. Estaba absolutamente feliz. Después de un momento oyeron que la puerta de la casa de Serena se abría y ambos se miraron asustados y emocionados también

**- Tendremos que huir ahora, si no nos descubrirán-** le dijo Seiya en el oído

**- Está bien-** le respondió riendo. Estaba loca por hacerle caso.

La tomó de la mano

**- A la cuenta de tres-**

Serena se preparó

**- ¡Tres!-** gritó el chico sorprendiéndola y tirándola para que corriera con él. Serena rió eufórica. Seiya volvía a hacer que su corazón latiera con el más puro amor.

* * *

Serena y Seiya subieron a un auto que les esperaba a unas cuadras mas allá.

**- Bien-** le dijo Serena dándose la vuelta para mirarle**- ya acepté ir contigo así que dime donde vamos-**

Él pasó un brazo por sus hombros

**- No no no. te dije que era una sorpresa-**

**- ¡Vamos dime!**- exclamó ella contrariada**- no podré resistir la tentación ¿Dime si?-**

Le sonrió dulcemente pero solo obtuvo un beso.

**- Lo siento bomboncito, lo único que te puedo decir es que te gustará un montón-**

Se sentó en su lado haciendo un puchero

**- Está bien-**

Media hora después el coche se detuvo frente a una parte alejada de la ciudad. Serena pudo divisar una linda casita con techo de madera, color ocre y una gran puerta color café. Se bajó del auto y solo cuando vio el gran cartel que había pegado a la entrada descubrió la sorpresa de Seiya. Se dio la vuelta y se lanzó a sus brazos, éste la sostuvo en vilo y la besó

**- ¿Es una broma verdad?-**

Seiya caminó aún sosteniéndola y la bajó frente a la puerta

**- Por supuesto que no. Estuve pensando ¿Que es lo que hace más feliz a mi bombom? Y enumeré las opciones. Primero estaba yo-**

Serena puso los ojos en blanco

**- Claro-**

**- Y después estaban los dulces. Así que moví mis influencias y me contacté con los dueños de este lugar y se ofrecieron muy amablemente a abrirlo especialmente para nosotros. Es una fábrica de chocolates solo para ti bombom, podremos aprender a hacer chocolates y obviamente podrás comer todo lo que quieras, conmigo. Reuní las dos cosas que más te gustan-**

Los ojos de Serena se llenaron de lágrimas. La ternura de Seiya le hacía derretir su corazón, todo lo que había ocurrido los días anteriores…se quedaba pequeño comparado con lo bueno que tenía para ofrecerle. Pestañeó y las lágrimas caían por sus pestañas hacia sus mejillas. Seiya tomó su cabeza y la descansó sobre su pecho.

**- Amor no estés triste, hice todo esto para que te alegraras-**

Se secó las lágrimas

**- Estoy tan feliz, son lágrimas de alegría…gracias Seiya, esto es tan especial para mí. Eres tan lindo y te amo mucho, mucho-**

Seiya la besó tiernamente

**- ¿Qué te parece si entramos? Nos deben estar esperando-**

Asintió y tomó su mano. Seiya tocó la puerta y una pareja de adorables ancianos les recibió con una sonrisa.

**- Oh usted debe ser el joven Seiya- **dijo la mujer amablemente**- nuestra hija nos llamó en la mañana para avisarnos que usted venía, es un honor nunca habíamos tenido una celebridad aquí-**

Seiya le dio un amable abrazo a la mujer y tendió la mano al hombre

**- Un honor señor, pregunté por los mejores chocolates de la ciudad y me recomendaron este lugar. Verá esta personita que está aquí- **dijo abrazando a Serena

**- Hola-** saludó ella tímidamente

**- Esta princesa es mi novia y ama como no tienen idea comer dulces y como no me he portado muy bien últimamente pues la traje para que me perdone-**

La mujer sonrió al hombre que la acompañaba que seguramente era su marido.

**- No existe nada mejor para alegrar la vida que un rico chocolate. Así que pasen, pónganse esos delantales que tenemos para ustedes y comencemos- **

Serena tomó el delantal blanco que la mujer le pasó y miró a Seiya un poco temerosa

**- ¿Uhm Seiya?-** le preguntó. Tres pares de ojos le miraron, lo que provocó que se sonrojara un poco**- ¿Yo cocinar? Soy pésima lo sabes, lo arruinaré todo-**

Seiya le dio un pequeño beso en la nariz

**- No me importa además ellos nos ayudarán-**

Ambos ancianos asintieron.

**- No te preocupes**- le dijo el hombre- **cuando el chocolate se hace con amor jamás puede resultar mal-**

* * *

Dos horas después Serena moldeaba sus primeros chocolates. La primera mezcla no había llegado a transformarse en tal ya que estaba tan rica que se la había comido toda. Seiya había capturado sus mejores momentos en cientos de fotos y ella también le había tomado unas muy lindas con su delantal blanco y sombrero de chef.

Lo estaban pasando tan bien…por primera vez en meses veía a Seiya reír verdaderamente y ver a Seiya sonreír para Serena lo era todo.

**- ¿Que es eso bombom?- **le preguntó rodeándola por detrás y apoyando su cabeza en su hombro

Serena terminó de moldear sus últimos chocolates

**- Somos nosotros-**

Seiya alzó una ceja

**- Es una representación bastante abstracta de nosotros-**

Serena se dio la vuelta

**- ¿Que quieres decir con eso?-**

Abrió la boca para responder pero intuyó que muy probablemente arruinaría el momento tan lindo que estaban viviendo así que optó por besarla

**- Significa que te adoro y que me lo comeré feliz ¿Está bien así?-**

Serena rodeó su cuello.

**- Esta ha sido la cita más linda que hemos tenido. Tengo unas enormes ganas de volver a discutir contigo para ver que planearás la próxima vez-**

**- Pues lo que es yo solo deseo tenerte así. Nada más-**

Serena sonrió y entrecerró los ojos. Seiya estaba distinto. Era imposible que una persona cambiara en tres días pero podría asegurar que había algo distinto en él…quizás más confiado o más seguro que la última vez que habían estado juntos. Lo conocía muy bien así que no le podía engañar

**- ¿Qué pasa?-** preguntó Seiya

Serena levantó la espátula con la que había estado revolviendo el chocolate

**- Algo te sucedió…pero no puedo detectar que es-**

Seiya sonrió. Simplemente se sentía con energía y rebosante de seguridad. Desde que había tomado la decisión de portar el anillo de Alphonse sentía que podía proteger a Serena de la forma que ella merecía, que por fin tenía algo más que ofrecer además de amor.

**- Nada. Solo estoy feliz de que hayamos arreglado nuestras diferencias-**

A pesar de la sonrisa de Seiya…no pudo evitar tener sus reservas. Adoraba verle feliz pero podía notar que sus ojos brillaban de forma distinta, un nuevo resplandor había en ellos.

**- ¿Esta todo bien?-** preguntó Serena

Sabía que no tenía sentido preguntar eso. Realmente estaba todo bien ¿entonces porque su mente estaba agitada?

**- ¿Seiya?-**

El chico le miró por un momento en el que Serena casi podía ver que dentro de él algo se debatía. Pero finalmente él sonrió y le abrazó tan fuerte que Serena pudo sentir como los latidos de su corazón golpeaban en su pecho. La calidez de Seiya la envolvió y la calma poco a poco terminó por vencer sus dudas.

**- Te amo Serena y no hay nada más que importe-**

* * *

Serena estaba en la cocina del apartamento de Seiya separando en distintos envoltorios chocolates para cada uno de sus amigos. Había comido tantos que posiblemente no querría uno en mucho tiempo. Y gracias a la ayuda de Seiya había hecho suficientes para todos. Mientras él estaba sentado viendo como trabajaba su novia.

**- Y este será para Mina- **escribió el nombre en un papel.

Un último paquete estaba sin nombre. Serena lo tomó entre sus manos como sopesándolo y su mirada se volvió gris. Cerró muy bien la pequeña bolsita con una cinta color rosa.

**- Y este es para Yaten. Tiene de esos chocolates con sabor a naranja que le gustan tanto. Siempre le pregunté cual es la idea de agregar al chocolate un toque amargo y me respondía que las cosas demasiado dulces terminan por hartarte…parece como una filosofía de vida-**

Escribió su nombre en un pedazo de hoja y lo pegó a la bolsita.

Seiya oyó en silencio. La mención a su hermano le trajo de vuelta al mundo real.

**- No lo sabía….es de mi familia y aún hay cosas que me son desconocidas-**

Serena afirmó los brazos en la encimera

**- Supongo que cuando pasas mucho tiempo con alguien hay detalles que se te hacen obvios, además lo lindo es ir conociendo a las personas así, de a poco aunque sean de tu familia-**

Seiya tomó el lápiz que Serena había ocupado y comenzó a dibujar círculos en una hoja

**- ¿Tener a mi hermano de amigo… como es?-**

Era una pregunta bastante peculiar. Serena pensó en la respuesta.

**- Es… especial. Yaten es especial-**

**- ¿Especial en que sentido?-**

Sonrió

**- Pienso que Yaten a estado en los momentos en que más lo he necesitado. Eso lo hace una persona especial-**

Vio como el semblante de Seiya palidecía un poco.

**- No quiero decir que…-**

Sonrió levemente

**- Lo capto bombom. Cuando yo te he hecho mal, él te ha hecho bien-**

Serena sentía que estaban entrando a caminar en terreno peligroso.

**- Solo lo extraño, se ha convertido en un gran amigo y apoyo para mí-**

Seiya habló sin despegar los ojos del dibujo que estaba haciendo

**- Yo también lo extraño mucho no tienes idea, sin embargo de todos nosotros eres tú quien más le echa de menos…es tu mejor amigo puedo verlo-**

La voz con que Seiya dijo eso no solo denotaba tristeza sino que algo más. Serena caminó un par de pasos y tomó la mano del chico que no estaba ocupando para dibujar.

**- Cuando nosotros tenemos un problema…ya no es lo mismo que antes. No puedo ir a ti para quejarme de ti… no puedo ir donde mi amigo Seiya para reclamarle por mi novio Seiya, no se si me entiendes. Y últimamente hemos tenido bastantes dificultades, Yaten me ha hecho mucha falta y desde que pasó lo del accidente, desde que le toqué es tan extraño…-**

Serena miró fijamente la palma de su mano, como si aún a la distancia pudiera sentir la sensación de hormigueo y de calidez que se desprendía cada vez que estaba en contacto con Yaten.

**- ¿bombom?-** preguntó Seiya esperando a que ella contestara

Pero Serena no estaba ahí con él. Se había perdido en sus pensamientos. Había algo tan raro y a la vez familiar en todo esto, la sensación de que se le estaba escapando algo simplemente acaparaba su mente y cuando estaba a punto de recordar se le esfumaba, era desesperante. No lo había notado antes porque con tantas cosas en que pensar no le había dedicado mayor tiempo a esto pero… definitivamente había un detalle que faltaba.

**- ¿bombom?- **preguntó Seiya nuevamente, apretando la mano que aún le sostenía

Serena pestañeó un par de veces y volvió a la tierra

**- ¿Qué?-** preguntó abstraída

Seiya le observó intentando dilucidar que es lo que rondaba por su cabeza, aunque a estas alturas era difícil saberlo

**- ¿Qué es lo extraño?-**

Serena intentó concentrarse.

**- Siento que Yaten tiene una parte de mí y que yo tengo una parte de él, estamos unidos a un nivel que no puedo explicar con palabras, es…imposible llegar a tener ese tipo de conexión con alguien, no es normal-**

Las palabras habían brotado de su boca antes de que pudiera medir el efecto que provocarían. Cuando la mente se le despejó completamente pudo percibir con total claridad que la mano de Seiya se había puesto fría…al igual que su mirada. Una sensación de ahogo envolvió a Serena aunque era absolutamente ilógico sentir algo así…de todas formas no pudo evitarlo.

El corazón le latió con fuerza y la mano que Seiya le sostenía se pudo igual de gélida que la de él. Un temor inexplicable le comenzó a embargar.

No le temía a Seiya sino que al aura que de pronto comenzó a expedir y sus mayores miedos se hicieron presentes una vez más. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía eso, pensó que tal vez lo había inventado todo pero estando allí junto a él…era imposible de obviar.

Recordó la plática que hacía unas semanas había mantenido con su madre "sigue tus instintos" le había dicho y en ese instante su instinto le gritaba con fuerzas que algo no estaba bien con Seiya. Que aunque él se lo negara, que aunque intentara ocultarlo tras una fachada de felicidad y de amor, había algo que no era propio en él.

Intentó disimular el miedo con una sonrisa fácil

**- Seiya mi mano se ha dormido ¿Que te parece si me la devuelves antes de que la pierda?-**

El trance en el que su novio se encontraba de pronto se rompió y Serena retiró rápidamente su mano, alejándose imperceptiblemente de él. Aunque no tan imperceptible para Seiya, que notó una vez más como Serena se comportaba de esa forma tan rara.

Se miraron por largo rato sin decirse nada. Era tan evidente que ambos escondían algo, que ambos tenían un pequeño secreto que estaba íntimamente relacionado con el otro pero por una u otra razón no se atrevían a revelar, como si el solo hecho de decirlo en voz alta pudiera terminar con la aparente felicidad de la que gozaban, sin saber que era más bien el silencio del otro lo que estaba lastimándolos más y más.

La puerta de la casa se abrió e hizo que el contacto visual se terminara de forma abrupta.

Era Sura quien cojeando traía una bolsa de compra en las manos.

Serena salió corriendo para ayudarle, aunque muy en el fondo lo hacía para escapar del momento que estaba viviendo con Seiya

**- ¡Que haces levantada!-**

Su amiga le sonrió un poco tímida

**- Ya me siento bien y en agradecimiento por todas las atenciones que han tenido conmigo he decidido preparar la cena-**

Ambas llevaron las cosas y las dejaron sobre la mesa. Seiya miró curioso el contenido de una de las bolsas

**- ¿Y que nos cocinaras?-**

Sonrió de forma misteriosa

**- Es una sorpresa- **se volteó para ver a su amiga-** ¿Porque no te quedas a comer? me honraría tanto cocinar para la Princesa de la Luna-**

Serena miró a Seiya. El momento último que habían vivido había sido tan extraño que no sabía muy bien como habían quedado las cosas. Seiya le obsequió una escueta sonrisa

**- Quédate bombom, a Sura le haría muy feliz-**

Serena le sonrió y aceptó más por su amiga que por el propio Seiya. Ni siquiera había sido necesario que Seiya recalcara que su estancia haría feliz solo a Sura. Las cosas entre ellos volvían a estar tensas.

* * *

Serena pensó que por todo lo que había vivido durante el día le costaría conciliar el sueño pero en cuanto puso la cabeza sobre la almohada los ojos le pesaron. No quería pensar en nada, solo quería sumirse en un profundo y tranquilo sueño.

Sintió que alguien subía las escaleras pero ya se escuchaba demasiado lejano. Algo se movió a los pies de su cama pero al rato se tranquilizó. Se dio la vuelta y dio un último bostezo antes de quedarse dormida, hasta que en algún momento de la noche fue absorbida por un sueño. Pero en esta ocasión no estaba sola.

Una pequeña sonrisa cruzó sus labios.

Seiya llevaba tomada su mano y la estaba conduciendo por un camino que solo estaba alumbrado por pequeñas luces color dorado que titilaban a distancia. No podía ver su rostro, solo era visible su espalda, pero aún así podía reconocerlo sin equivocarse. Caminaban sin prisa y todo se movía como en cámara lenta, incluso podía sentir los latidos de su corazón pulsando sosegadamente así como su respiración. Apretó más la mano de Seiya y permanecieron así en silencio hasta que las luces se fueron haciendo cada vez más intermitentes dejando sitios en completa oscuridad. Ese detalle la comenzó a inquietar.

**- ¿Seiya hacia donde vamos?-**

Pero él no le contestó, solo se limitó a seguir guiándola hacia lo desconocido. Serena bajó la vista hacia sus manos entrelazadas. La suya estaba cálida, pero la de Seiya se sentía fría, así como en la tarde.

De pronto Serena escuchó que alguien pronunciaba su nombre ¿Era en su cabeza o se oía en voz alta?

Intentó detenerse pero Seiya seguía moviéndose.

_- Serena…-_

Escuchó otra vez. Era una voz muy familiar, pero el eco era demasiado como para que la pudiera identificar

**- Seiya detente creo que oí algo-**

Pero no lo hizo

_- Serena…-_

Agudizó el oído

**- ¿Quien es?-**

Hubo un silencio que pudo haber sido eterno

_- No vayas con él por favor-_

Serena miró hacia atrás para verificar si la voz tenía allí su origen pero no se veía nada. Solo oscuridad. La palma de la mano comenzó a sudarle

_- No vayas_**-** repitió la voz

Una angustia inexplicable la embargó

**- Porque…-** susurró afligida

Seiya de detuvo y ella casi choca con su espalda

_- Porque ese no es Seiya_**- **

Serena vio como el hombre se daba la vuelta lentamente dando paso a una escalofriante sonrisa. Efectivamente ese no era Seiya.

Era Alphonse

Serena intentó liberarse de él pero fue más rápido y se hizo de su muñeca

**- ¡Suéltame!-**

Los ojos de Alphonse brillaron de intensidad, como si fuera incapaz de despegar la vista de su rostro, como si la viera por primera vez. La arrastró con fuerza hacia la oscuridad

**- ¡No!-** gritó Serena con lágrimas en los ojos

Intentó por todos los medios de resistirse pero él tomó ambos brazos y tiró. Su tacto quemaba.

**- ¡No! ¡Déjame!-**

Alphonse la azotó fuertemente contra una muralla haciendo que su cabeza rebotara en el duro concreto y que perdiera un poco el sentido.

Sentía a su corazón bombear sangre a toda velocidad como si de alguna forma le estuviera preparando para huir, pero no podía hacerlo.

Alphonse sujetó su cuello con férreo agarre y se acercó más y más hasta que la besó de forma bestial, sus labios eran duros y bruscos. Serena se revolvió histérica pero él era demasiado fuerte. Logró mover una pierna y darle una patada en el estómago. El hombre se alejó y Serena aprovechó la oportunidad para correr.

No miró hacia atrás solo quería alejarse. Se limpió la boca frenéticamente, todavía podía saborear sus labios, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida, la tomó de la cintura y la pegó contra su cuerpo. Volvió a mirarla de esa forma fría y aterradora.

**- ¡Déjame ir!- **gritó Serena llorando

Enterró las uñas en su antebrazo pero aún así no pudo borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. La desesperación la asfixiaba y las lágrimas no la dejaban ver.

**- ¡No! ¡No!-** gritó una vez más, cuando sintió las manos de Alphonse tocándola una vez más. Estaba aterrada y se sentía atrapada, prefería morir que seguir siendo atacada por ese sujeto… hasta que sintió un gran ardor en su mejilla. El lugar en el que estaba se tambaleó y lo último que alcanzó a ver fueron los ojos de Alphonse mirándola con furia.

**- ¡Serena despierta!-**

Abrió los ojos a esas alturas colmados de lágrimas y se sentó en la cama. Se puso la mano en el pecho y comenzó a llorar amargamente. Le habían atacado. Todo su cuerpo temblaba.

Luna quien estaba sobre ella le miró con horror.

**- Serena que ha pasado…-**

Abrazó a la gatita y siguió sollozando

**- Él…él…trató de llevarme-**

Prendió la luz para asegurarse de que no había nadie más en su dormitorio

**- De quien hablas-**

Se secó las lágrimas con el puño de su camisa de dormir

**- ¡Alphonse Luna! Pensé que era Seiya pero no… ¡Era él! estaba en mi sueño ¡Y no podía escapar, me tenía y me besó a la fuerza!-**

Se pasó una mano por la mejilla derecha y un poco de sangre se adhirió a sus dedos. Luna se acercó más. Se tocó los labios y sintió asco.

**- Estabas gritando, llorando y me asusté. No sabía como despertarte así que te arañé. Lo siento-**

Lo que menos le importaba en ese momento era un pequeño rasguño. Estaba aterrada, ni siquiera podía respirar con normalidad

**- Serena…quizás solo fue una pesadilla. El enemigo no ha aparecido en meses porque…-**

Se tapó la cara con ambas manos no pudiendo contener el ataque de pánico. No podía respirar.

**- ¡No estoy loca Luna! ¡Estuvo ahí conmigo y me quería llevar! Y…y una voz me dijo que no fuera con él…-**

**- De quien era la voz…-**

Respiró un par de veces aún con la voz frágil

**- ¡No lo sé! Creo que la conozco pero no estoy segura…-**

Se llevó las rodillas al pecho y se meció de un lado a otro. No sabía que hacer, se sentía indefensa y vulnerable.

**- Serena dime que puedo hacer-**

**- No me dejes sola…-** le susurró suplicante**- por favor no me dejes dormir, tengo miedo…-**

Luna le miró preocupadísima

**- Pero Serena como…-**

La abrazó otra vez

**- ¡Por favor Luna te lo ruego!-**

El grito era de total abatimiento. La gatita solo pudo asentir

**- Está bien, pero cálmate no te hará daño aquí-**

Se secó las últimas lágrimas sin terminar el contacto con su amiga

**- Era Seiya…y a la vez no era Seiya. Tuve tanto miedo, quería…-**

**- Serena sigo pensando que fue una pesadilla, de esas que son sumamente reales-**

La chica tuvo el impulso de frotarse las muñecas y cuando lo hizo notó que le dolían. Bajó la vista y allí se dio cuenta del motivo. Unas perfectas marcas de dedos se dibujaban alrededor de cada una de sus muñecas. Estaban enrojecidas. Un nuevo sollozo escapó de sus labios y Luna siguió la línea de su mirada. Su expresión fue de terror puro. Buscó los ojos de Serena quien se mordía el labio para no seguir llorando.

**- ¿Todavía crees que se trató solo de una pesadilla?-**

* * *

Serena llevaba sentada en su escritorio con la cabeza gacha sumida en un profundo silencio. Se había mantenido despierta durante toda la noche y aún así no tenía sueño. Aún podía sentir la sensación de encontrarse entre las manos de Alphonse así que el solo hecho de cerrar los ojos le llenaba de terror. Se sentía aterrada e imposibilitada siquiera de hablar de ello. Quería olvidar lo que había pasado, rogaba eliminarlo de su cabeza…

**- ¡Hey Sere!-** gritó Lita

Serena saltó de su asiento casi cayéndose del susto. Lita miró a Mina quien se había unido.

**- Se que Lita es fea pero no creo que sea para tanto Sere-**

Serena niveló su respiración y miró a sus amigas

**- Lo siento, estaba pensando en otra cosa-**

Comenzó a mover la pierna en un acto nervioso que jamás había hecho antes. Lita alzó la ceja.

**- Estamos un poco tensos el día de hoy ¿no?-**

Sonrió intentando controlarse

**- No dormí bien eso es todo-**

**- Y se puede saber- **dijo Mina entrecerrando los ojos**- ¿Porque faltaste ayer a clases? ¿Y porque misteriosamente Seiya también faltó?-**

La mención a Seiya le trajo de vuelta los recuerdos de la noche. La angustia avanzó

**- Fuimos…tuvimos…Seiya…tuvo la idea de saltarnos de clases y tener una cita-**

El tartamudeo de Serena no era nada común en ella. Mina se agachó para quedar a la altura de su pupitre

**- ¿Sere estás segura de que estás bien? te noto nerviosa-**

Le miró con angustia, necesitaba hablar con alguien…en ese momento sintió que un brazo le rodeaba el cuello

**- ¡Adivina quien soy!-**

Giró su cabeza y se encontró con los ojos Seiya. No pudo evitar soltar un pequeño grito y saltar lo más lejos posible de él. No podía verle…no podía estar ante esos ojos, ni ante ese rostro. Se puso la mano en la boca. Seiya se puso de pie sonriente y estiró la mano.

**- bombom solo soy yo- **

Mina también se puso de pie y miró a Lita más preocupada que antes. Serena dio una mirada de tristeza a Seiya y unas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas

**- Lo siento Seiya…-**

El estómago se le revolvió y salió corriendo directo hacia el baño.

Mina y Lita le siguieron al igual que Seiya quien no sabía que estaba sucediendo.

Serena bajó las escaleras y se encerró en el primer baño azotando la puerta de paso. Se sentó en el suelo vaciando todo lo que había en su estómago hasta ese momento. Comenzó a llorar no importándole que las demás personas le oyeran.

Las chicas y Seiya quienes estaban afuera podían oír lo enferma que estaba Serena así como también su llanto.

**- bombom por favor déjame entrar**- le suplicaba Seiya quien estaba desesperado por saber que le ocurría pero mientras más golpeaba la puerta los sollozos de Serena aumentaban

Mina se paseaba de un lugar a otro intentando dilucidar que había ocurrido

**- Algo le tiene que haber pasado… Seiya ¿Tú y ella están bien no discutieron por algo?-**

Seiya negó

**- Ayer fue perfecto, tuvimos un día maravilloso…no entiendo que pasa-**

Lita golpeó otra vez

**- Sere te lo ruego déjanos pasar…-**

Miró a Seiya. Había notado que Serena se había puesto así al verle así que de alguna forma estaba involucrado.

**- Déjanos pasar…solo a Mina y a mí si lo deseas, te prometo que Seiya no entrará-**

Guardó silencio un momento y se escuchó que se ponía de pie y destrababa la puerta. Seiya se aprontó a entrar

**- Espera Seiya, deja que veamos que pasa. La sacaremos de allí y podrás verla-**

**- Pero…-**

Mina apretó su brazo

**- Ve a la sala y espera. Nosotros nos encargaremos-**

A regañadientes aceptó y caminó con los hombros tensos hacia la sala. Se sentía excluido de la vida de bombom una vez más.

Mina y Lita entraron y encontraron a Serena sentada en el suelo, las rodillas en el pecho y rodeadas por sus brazos.

Ambas caminaron y se sentaron en el suelo junto con ella. Estaba con la cabeza hundida entre las piernas y aún lloraba

**- Sere por favor dinos que pasa, lo que sea te ayudaremos- **le dijo Lita

Mina tomó una de sus manos y la acarició

**- Confía en nosotros-** le susurró Mina- **no se lo diremos a nadie si tú no quieres-**

Movió la cabeza en una negativa. Lita arrugó el ceño

**- ¿Seiya te hizo algo, es eso?-**

Eso hizo que el llanto cesara abruptamente. Alzó la cabeza y la barbilla le tembló

**- No…él no pero…-**

Unas enormes lágrimas cayeron lentamente por sus mejillas. Lita tomó un pañuelo y se las secó pacientemente

**- Está bien. Solo dime si o no. Algo te sucedió, Seiya no te hizo nada pero no quieres verle ¿Es eso?-**

Asintió como una niña pequeña. Mina estaba cada vez más asustada

**- ¿Quién te hizo daño Sere?-**

Instintivamente escondió las muñecas bajo el uniforme pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido. Lita subió las mangas de su camisa y ahí las vio. Las marcas de grandes dedos rodeando ambas muñecas. Palideció mientras que Mina abría unos enormes ojos y contenía el aliento.

**- Por Dios Sere…-** susurró Lita

Mina tomó el rostro de Serena entre sus manos suavemente a punto de ponerse a llorar también

**- Por el amor de Dios Serena dinos que te hicieron para poder ayudarte. ¿Te asaltaron, te golpearon, te…te atacaron de otra forma?-**

Serena se lanzó a sus brazos y comenzó a llorar otra vez. Mina acarició suavemente su espalda mientras que mil teorías pasaban por su cabeza y el silencio de Serena no ayudaba en nada. Unas de las coletas de Serena se deslizó hacia atrás y pudo ver en su cuello nuevas marcas, que estaban tan enrojecidas como las de sus manos. La bilis se le revolvió en el estómago.

Eso era todo, tenía que sacar a Serena de allí y averiguar que había pasado.

**- Lita, trae a Amy y llama a Rei, tenemos que sacar a Serena de aquí ahora. No digas nada a nadie más-**

Lita se puso de pie y corrió lo más rápido posible. Puso a Serena de pie y como pudo la arrastró hacia fuera. Algo le había sucedido a su amiga y como fuera averiguaría que.

* * *

Media hora después Rei corría como el viento hacia su casa, que es hacia donde habían llevado a Serena. La llamada de Lita había sido tan alarmante que ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces antes de salir corriendo. Algo le había pasado a Serena y eso es todo lo que necesitaba saber para casi tener un colapso nervioso.

Llego a su casa en donde las chicas ya estaban desde hacia un rato.

Estaban todas sentadas en el suelo y Serena estaba en posición fetal descansando su cabeza en el regazo de Mina.

Apenas si pudo recuperar la respiración cuando ya estaba de rodillas en el suelo acariciando el cabello de Serena

**- Sere que te pasó por favor háblanos-** le dijo suavemente

Amy estaba intentando no botar más lágrimas de las que ya había derramado durante el trayecto. Mina le indicó a Rei con los ojos para que diera un vistazo a las muñecas de su amiga. Luego suavemente echó su cabello hacia un costado para que le viera el cuello. La expresión de Rei fue de horror, se puso tan pálida como lo estaban todas

**- Sere escúchame…-** le dijo con la voz quebrada**- somos tus amigas, jamás te dejaremos sola…pero si no nos dices que pasó…-** una lágrima se le escapó**- estamos pensando lo peor, estamos viendo tus magulladuras y…y pensamos lo peor así que por favor háblanos te lo ruego-**

Serena ya no lloraba si no que solo estaba ahí recostada con la mirada perdida, respiró y cerró los ojos. Esas palabras de Rei la hicieron reaccionar. Si no les decía que había ocurrido las tendría preocupadas e imaginando los peores escenarios. Cuando ya se sintió más ella misma habló.

**- Pensé que era Seiya…yo le seguí-**

Amy se acercó hacia y estrechó más el círculo

**- Me tomó la mano y me deje guiar por él-**

Mina no dejó de acariciar su cabello y eso le ayudaba a tener calma

**- Y…y de pronto una voz me dijo que no le siguiera-**

Rei asintió

Serena se irguió y ocupó un puesto junto a Mina. Las manos le temblaban

**- Por alguna razón esa voz…yo le creí y me detuve…ahí fue cuando descubrí que no se trataba de Seiya-**

Se acarició las muñecas

**- Era Alphonse…él me arrastró hacia un lugar y…-**

Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr otra vez. Lita apretó los puños y Amy cerró los ojos

**- Que te hizo Sere…-** susurró Mina

Serena inhaló aire

**- Él me besó…-** dijo entre lágrimas**- me sostuvo del cuello tan fuerte que no pude resistirme…fue horrible, su boca sobre la mía sentí asco…-**

Sintió náuseas otra vez

**- Él…**- tartamudeó Rei al borde del colapso nervioso**- ¿él…hizo algo más?-**

Esa era la pregunta que tenía a todas al borde de la angustia total. Serena jugó con los dedos de sus manos

**- Él intentó…intentó tocarme más…pero lo golpee con fuerza. Finalmente Luna me despertó a tiempo…no me hizo nada más que eso-**

Un suspiro de alivio brotó del alma de todas las presentes. Se tocó el rostro y sintió el rasguño que le había dejado Luna, una marca que si pudiera conservaría siempre. Le había salvado la vida

**- ¿Estás segura que fue solo eso? ¿Estás siendo honesta?-**

Rei la miró mientras ella asentía con calma

**- Sere… lo sentimos tanto- **dijo Amy tomando su magullada mano**- habríamos hecho cualquier cosa por defenderte-**

Serena sonrió, la primera vez que lo hacía

**- No hubieran podido hacer nada fue todo en mi cabeza, pero fue real. Todo fue real-**

Se tocó el cuello, aún le dolía

**- Esto es grave Serena lo sabes-** dijo Rei más seria que nunca- **Tenemos que hacer algo, no puede haber una próxima vez-**

Asintió ya recuperada.

**- Lo sé, es la única forma de que pueda volver a cerrar los ojos y tener paz. Tenemos que encontrarlo, no voy a permitir que vuelva a acercarse a mí nunca. No voy a permitir que me ponga las manos encima jamás-**

Los ojos de Serena aunque enrojecidos por las lágrimas llameaban con intensidad. Había rabia y desprecio en ellos. Lita asintió

**- Acabaremos con él Serena, no permitiremos que vuelva a tocarte un pelo-**

Amy tomó su otra mano

**- A partir de hoy y hasta que logremos detenerlo no dormirás sola. Velaremos tu sueño y a la más mínima sospecha estaremos ahí para despertarte-**

Mina la abrazó con cuidado

**- Te defenderemos con la vida, ese animal asqueroso no volverá a tocarte, antes lo mato con mis propias manos, eso te lo juro, lo estrangularé…-**

Rei dio un vistazo a Mina para que terminara con esas amenazas. Se escuchó sonar un celular, era el de Amy se puso de pie y miró quien era

**- Es Taiki…-**

Serena la miró con súplica

**- Por favor no le digas nada-**

Miró a todas sus amigas.

**- No le digan esto a nadie, no quiero que nadie más sepa...-**

Asintieron sin hacer preguntas. Era demasiado íntimo como para compartirlo con alguien más.

**- ¿Pero que harás con Seiya?-** preguntó Lita

Serena se arrepentía de haber sobre reaccionado al verle, pero fue la impresión de tenerlo tan cerca, si hubiera podido evitar hacer tamaña escena lo habría hecho

**- No debí haberme portado así tan frágil y desquiciada…debe estar tan asustado y desconcertado por mi actitud pero no pude evitarlo, lo ví y simplemente los recuerdos de la noche vinieron a mi mente-**

Rei negó

**- Sere fuiste atacada por un hombre que se parece a tu novio, es normal haber reaccionado de esa forma. No eres de fierro, cualquier mujer estaría igual o más asustada que tú-**

Se mordió el labio

**- Seiya no puede saberlo, si se entera...yo se lo que pasará. No habrá forma de detenerlo, le dará casa a Alphonse hasta encontrarlo, no descansara hasta que lo maten y no voy a permitir que muera por mi culpa. Por eso es que nadie más tiene que enterarse, tienen que prometérmelo-**

Todas asintieron otra vez

**- No es necesario que lo digas-** respondió Mina con la mirada furiosa**- pero lo que no podrás impedir es que nosotras le busquemos. Ya te lo dijimos ese tipo morirá Sere y morirá por nuestra mano te lo juramos como guerreras que somos-**

Serena suspiró y sonrió estando mucho más aliviada que antes.

**- Gracias…yo pensé en callarme esto pero no pude y creo que fue lo mejor. Me siento más segura ahora que ustedes están aquí conmigo y más aún sabiendo que no me dejarán sola gracias, no saben lo bien que me hacen-**

La abrazaron cálidamente

**- Cuidaremos de ti, es nuestro turno de hacerlo-** dijo Rei besando su mejilla

Un nuevo celular comenzó a sonar, esta vez el de Serena, ni siquiera tuvo que ponerse de pie pasa saber que se trataba de Seiya

**- No puedo hablar con él, no aún. Se que le debo una explicación pero no me siento todavía en condiciones de hacerlo, no puedo verlo sin imaginarme a Alphonse-**

Rei tomó el bolso de Serena, sacó el celular y lo apagó. Todas las demás hicieron lo mismo con los suyos

**- Este día lo que haremos será consentir a nuestra Princesa sin interrupciones. Estaremos contigo hasta que vuelvas a sonreír-**

Mina sonrió intentando darle un poco de alegría al grupo, en donde la angustia estaba instalada de forma indefinida.

**- Nos acostaremos todas en la cama de Rei, veremos una película y acurrucaremos a Serena-**

Amy sonrió

**- A mi me parece una idea excelente-**

Serena abrazó otra vez a sus fieles amigas y se dejó querer por ellas. El amor y los cuidados de ellas eran lo único que podía en algo hacerla olvidar el infierno en el que su vida se estaba convirtiendo.

* * *

Serena había pasado la noche con Lita y Luna. La verdad es que prácticamente no había dormido nada, a ratos cerraba los ojos y dormitaba un poco pero de inmediato imágenes de la noche pasada volvían insistentemente. Así que optó por escuchar música y jugar con su celular.

Lita tampoco había dormido mucho, solo lo suficiente como para vigilar el sueño de Serena, aunque no había sido necesario. No había dormido prácticamente nada y eso le preocupaba. A ese ritmo Serena se comenzaría a deteriorar muy rápido.

Así que solo Luna podía decir que había pasado una buena noche.

Llegaron a la escuela platicando sobre algo sin importancia. Mina y Amy corrieron a recibirles y a preguntarle a Serena como había pasado la noche. Ésta con una pequeña sonrisa había respondido. Estando con sus amigas los malos pensamientos se mitigaban lo suficiente como para tener algo de vida normal.

Miró hacia su pupitre percatándose de que Seiya aún no llegaba. Sabía que tenía que hablar con él y había esperado hacerlo antes que las clases comenzaran. Buscó a Taiki quien estaba leyendo un libro.

**- Hola Taiki-**

Este le sonrió amigablemente. Tal vez no sabía nada o tal vez era demasiado respetuoso como para entrometerse en asuntos que no le competían. Esa era una gran característica de Taiki. Al parecer las chicas habían cumplido su palabra y no habían dicho a nadie acerca de lo platicado el día anterior. Por lo menos eso le alivió.

**- Buenos días Serena-**

Se quedó allí golpeando el suelo con uno de sus zapatos.

**- ¿Seiya vendrá?-** preguntó al fin sin rodeos

Éste levantó la vista sorprendido.

**- Oh-** respondió dubitativo**- Él no se sintió bien así que por hoy faltará-**

Eso la preocupó. Seiya no acostumbraba a faltar a clases, especialmente porque ya lo habían hecho una vez en la semana. Taiki dejó el libro a un lado y miró a Serena.

**- En realidad no se que le sucede, desde ayer que no sale de su habitación y cuando le pregunté no quiso decirme nada ¿Tú sabes lo que le tiene así?-**

Serena buscó apoyo en su pupitre y se recostó sobre él. Sus sospechas eran ciertas.

**- Yo…yo hablaré con él más tarde. No te preocupes-**

* * *

Después de terminadas las clases Serena corrió hacia la casa de Seiya. Las chicas por ningún motivo habían querido dejarle sola así que Mina le había acompañado hasta dejarla fuera del edificio en donde Seiya vivía. En realidad eso la hacía sentirse mucho más tranquila aunque sabía que eventualmente eso tenía que terminar. No podía depender de otras personas, era como retroceder a días antiguos y bajo ninguna circunstancia permitiría que ese maldito tipo le hiciera perder la confianza en sí misma que con mucho esfuerzo había adquirido.

Tocó la puerta y fue la Princesa Kakkyu quien la recibió. Entró sin mucho más preámbulos que un escueto saludo. No tenía tiempo que perder.

**- ¿Seiya está?-**

Ella miró hacia la habitación del chico. La Princesa dudó.

**- Él…creo que está enfermo. No ha querido ver a nadie, ni tampoco comer. Estoy un poco preocupada-**

Serena caminó hacia su habitación y tomó el pomo de la puerta.

**- Espera Serena…-**

Pero ella no le hizo caso, abrió la puerta y la cerró tras de si. Todo estaba sumido en una completa oscuridad y apenas si se podía ver más allá de unos cuantos centímetros. Eso comenzó a inquietar a Serena pues ya no tenía seguridad en los lugares faltos de luz. Se escuchó el sonido de mantas rozarse

**- He dicho mil veces que no quiero que me molesten. Déjenme en paz-**

La voz de Seiya aunque enojada fue como un bálsamo de tranquilidad y su corazón se relajó pues sabía que en algún dentro de la oscuridad él estaba allí. Se quitó los zapatos calladamente, la sudadera que llevaba sobre su camiseta color blanco y caminó hacia él. Tomó el borde del cobertor en el que Seiya estaba sumido, lo levantó y se introdujo en la cama tapándose completamente. Bajo las cobijas se encontró con Seiya quien le miró sin ningún tipo de expresión, como si de alguna forma ya supiera que se trataba de ella. Estaba recostado de lado con ambas manos junto a su cabeza.

**- ¿Eres una alucinación?-** le preguntó de forma cortante

Serena negó,

Seiya siguió mirándola inquisitivamente

**- ¿Qué haces aquí?-**

La preguntó sonó mucho más ruda de lo que debía, quizás por que Seiya quería que sonara así. Serena imitó su posición y ahí frente a él comenzó.

**- Discúlpame por como me comporté ayer fui una tonta, sobrereaccioné…pero no fue por ti te lo prometo-**

Cerró los ojos mostrándose tan cansado como lo estaba. No solo su cuerpo estaba exhausto sino que también su mente, que no había parado de pensar en horas.

**- Intento comprenderte bombom, intento entender como funcionan las cosas, trato de adaptarme, a lo que tú me pides que acepte, pero hay veces en los que simplemente no puedo hacerlo y no puedo hacerlo porque tú no me explicas que está pasando en tu vida. Tu silencio me lastima y tus actitudes me desconciertan, ya no se que pensar ni que hacer contigo-**

Serena asintió resignada sabiendo que esta vez quien se había equivocado era ella. El dolor de Seiya era evidente, estaba reflejado en sus ojos. Una vez más lamentó haber reaccionado de la forma en que lo había hecho. Tenía que arreglar las cosas así que contaría parte de la verdad.

**- Tuve un muy mal sueño contigo, con Alphonse…más bien una pesadilla y se sintió demasiado real así que cuando te vi me asusté mucho, todavía los recuerdos de la noche estaban frescos y no pude evitar trastornarme. Perdóname no fue mi intención hacerte sentir así-**

Los ojos de Seiya estaban vidriosos, como si en cualquier minuto una lágrima se asomara por ellos.

**- Eso era todo lo que te pedía. No era necesario que me evitaras, ni que apagaras el móvil ni que dieras excusas absurdas para no hablar conmigo cada vez que llamaba a tu casa. En realidad no pedía mucho bombom, solo saber que estabas bien…para no pasarme todo un día pensando que había hecho mal para que no quisieras siquiera verme-**

La lágrima que Serena había divisado en los ojos de Seiya al fin cayó y se perdió en la almohada que él ocupaba. Serena se acercó un poco.

**- Mi amor sí quiero estar contigo, solo me asusté al verte eso es todo-**

Seiya sonrió mientras otra lágrima se escurría por sus ojos. Casi de forma mecánica se llevó una de las manos hacia el anillo que pendía de su pecho.

**- ¿Eso es todo?, lo dices como si no significara nada…cuando en realidad es demasiado… ¿Qué tengo que hacer para no asustarte? ¿Para que me mires sin sentir pavor? ¿Cambiar el rostro? dime que tengo que cambiar para que no me mires como lo hiciste ayer porque ya no lo resisto más-**

Serena posó la mano sobre la mano que Seiya tenía en su pecho y respiró profundamente. Tenía que convencerle de que nada más importaba salvo él. Y también tenía que convencerse a sí misma que aunque Alphonse se pareciera a Seiya nunca sería como el hombre al que amaba con desesperación. Era imposible compararles, Seiya siempre sería el que hiciera que su corazón latiera de amor.

**- Te veo y sigo sintiendo lo mismo que la primera vez que descubrí que estaba enamorada. Porque yo te amo por lo que llevas aquí dentro, por lo que no puedo ver pero sí sentir. No me importa como luzcas o a quien te parezcas, para mí siempre serás mi Seiya y eso nadie lo cambiará nunca… créeme por favor porque no puedo ser más sincera que esto-**

Seiya bajó una de sus manos y la posó sobre la cintura de Serena.

**- Entonces dime que me amas y has que esta angustia que siento desaparezca-**

Pero en vez de decirle algo Serena simplemente buscó a oscuras su rostro y dio finalmente con sus labios. Los palpó largo rato, como cerciorándose de que se fueran los de Seiya y de nadie más. Se acercó a ellos y le besó con tal adoración que no hubo necesidad de más palabras. Seiya suspiró como si la tristeza poco a poco se fuera desvaneciendo. Rodó en la cama y se situó sobre Serena envolviéndola con sus brazos. Serena podía sentir con cada caricia de Seiya, con cada beso, con cada roce que había sido una tonta al confundirles y al tener miedo de él. La calidez de Seiya era todo lo contrario, era seguridad dentro de todo lo malo que le había pasado. Le necesitaba cerca para sentir que era lo real. Llevó las manos hacia su espalda, apreciando por sobre su camisa sus músculos, sus anchos hombros, sus gruesos brazos.

Un rato después ambos comenzaron a buscar la salida desde debajo de las mantas, pues el calor y las ganas de verse a los ojos eran asfixiantes así que entre risas y besos tomaron las cobijas y las lanzaron hacia atrás.

**-Te amo**- murmuró Seiya sobre sus labios-** te amo bombom. Te amo-**

Deslizó la mano bajo su camiseta y recorrió toda la extensión de su espalda dejando un cosquilleo con cada toque. Serena rió hasta que la respiración se le hizo dificultosa.

Besó el cuello de Seiya y pasó sus manos por su abdomen lentamente, tiró de su camisa queriendo retirarla, pero en ese momento Seiya de congeló, tomó de los hombros a Serena y la alejó unos centímetros.

Se sentó en la cama e instintivamente se llevó las manos al pecho. Si Serena veía lo que estaba portando, si lograba identificar el anillo que pendía de su cadena… eso si la asustaría.

Vio como los ojos de Serena le miraban sorprendidos y bastante confundidos. Se sentó frente a él lentamente.

**- Lo siento-** le dijo un poco avergonzada**- no debí…-**

Seiya apretó con fuerza el anillo entre sus dedos. Lo que menos quería era que ella pensara algo equivocado. Él solo negó fervientemente. Un sonrojo cruzó por el rostro de Serena mientras se acomodaba el pabilo de su camiseta.

**- ¿Es por mí?-** susurró Serena- **¿Hice algo que te desagradó?-**

Seiya rió. Eso era una locura, una de las tonterías más grandes que había oído en la vida. Pero Serena no se rió, más bien se puso pálida.

**- ¡No!-** gritó Seiya antes dándose cuenta que reír no había sido la mejor reacción**- ¡No bombom por Dios no pienses esas cosas nunca, eres… eres grandiosa!-**

Serena acarició su brazo

**- Entonces porque…-**

El chico pensó cual era la mejor respuesta para el hecho de haber rechazado a su novia de esa forma tan abrupta. Tomó el borde de su camiseta y acarició la piel de su estómago.

**- Disculpa yo… -** respiró y buscó sus ojos que estaban abiertos esperando una respuesta**- eres perfecta bombom, siempre serás la mujer más hermosa de todas, eres la única con la que podría estar, solo soy un idiota perdóname-**

Pero eso no bastó para convencerla. Se sintió tonta y muy apenada.

**- No…-** balbuceó con la cabeza gacha**- ¿No me deseas? ¿Es eso?-**

El anillo en su cuello pesó toneladas. Era un imbécil ¿Porque no se lo había sacado para dormir? ¿Por qué lo usaba todo el tiempo?, como si no se sintiera completo cuando no lo portaba. Por un estúpido anillo había echado a perder todo el momento. Tomó la barbilla de Serena e hizo que le mirara fijamente.

**- Escúchame Serena Tsukino y óyeme bien-** tragó con dificultad y no pudo evitar ruborizarse de paso**- te deseo y te deseo tanto que duele. Deseo absolutamente todo de ti y quiero que sea mío y de nadie más-**

Serena se sonrojó pero no más que Seiya

**- Quiero que seas mía completamente y cuando pase quiero que sea perfecto, mágico, maravilloso y que nunca lo olvidemos. Te amo con locura y cada vez que me tocas y me besas, no solo pierdo el aliento, sino que dejo de existir y solo estás tú-**

La besó con devoción una vez más pero ya no era lo mismo. Serena no podría olvidar como Seiya se había alejado de su contacto tan violentamente. Sus palabras eran lindas y se oían sinceras pero muy en el fondo, no se sentían así. Cortó el beso girando su cabeza hacia otro lado y se puso de pie hacia donde estaban sus zapatos y su demás ropa.

Se agachó para ponerse ambas cosas. De pronto estar allí con Seiya ya no se sentía tan bien.

**- ¡bombom espera!-** le dijo Seiya saltando de la cama. La abrazó por detrás**- quédate conmigo esta noche. Veamos una película o cualquier cosa lo que quieras…pero no te vayas así-**

Serena se sentía demasiado humillada como para darle la cara.

**- No puedo, Mina irá a dormir a mi casa, debe estar esperando a que le llame así que…-**

Seiya apoyó su cabeza sobre la de Serena. Quería ver sus ojos una vez más

**- ¿bombom no te despedirás de mí?-**

Se quedó ahí mirando hacia la puerta apretando la mandíbula

**- ¿Estás enojada?-**

Casi se rió. Seiya era un idiota. No estaba enojada, estaba sorprendida, triste, avergonzada y confusa.

**- Debo irme Seiya-** le dio un apretón a la mano con la que Seiya había rodeado sus hombros y depositó un sutil beso**- nos veremos mañana en la escuela-**

Abrió la puerta y la cerró suavemente. Luego oyó como la puerta de la entrada se cerraba con un seco golpe.

Seiya se tiró en la cama tapándose el rostro con uno de sus brazos.

**- ¡Rayos!-** gritó con todas las fuerzas que tenía

Se desabrochó el colgante del cuello y lo lanzó con rabia al otro extremo de la habitación.

* * *

Serena estaba acostada en su cama junto con Mina. Llevaba más de una hora contándole con lujo de detalles todo lo que había pasado. Al diablo con mantener los secretos íntimos de la relación solo entre la pareja, estaba completamente perpleja y necesitaba el consejo de alguien.

**- Y salí de allí lo más rápido que pude-** dijo finalmente

Mina estaba literalmente con la boca abierta

**- Wow-** respondió finalmente moviendo su cabeza**- todo lo que me has contado es…wow-**

Serena se acurrucó en la cama en forma fetal y cerró los ojos

**- Quizás Serena la sexy lo asusto ¿No te habrás disfrazado de gatúbela para seducirlo verdad? ¿Usaste el látigo? Eso lo debe de haber intimidado… -**

El tono de risa en la voz de Mina la hizo hundirse en su miseria. Serena gimió de tristeza.

**- Pocas veces me había sentido tan humillada en mi vida-**

Mina se apoyó en su codo y quedó frente a ella

**- Sere solo bromeaba disculpa no me hagas caso- **pensó en una mejor respuesta**- Tal vez… no era el momento-**

La miró desde abajo.

**- Mi novio me rechazó Mina. Estábamos juntos en una cama y me lanzó lejos como si yo tuviera algún tipo de enfermedad contagiosa. Créeme que no estoy exagerando-**

Se tapó el rostro con ambas manos

**- Me siento tan tonta y avergonzada. No debería haber ido a verle-**

Mina acarició su cabello intentando tranquilizarle

**- Escucha. No soy una experta en estos temas así que solo puedo hablar de lo que sé. Y lo que es que Seiya te adora y cuando te mira no solo hay amor, hay pasión y deseo. Así que lo que pasó tiene que tener otra explicación-**

**- ¿Y cuál es esa?-**

Mina pensó

**- Es un hombre y solo piensan en una sola cosa. Así que definitivamente la falta de deseo no es el motivo-**

Serena suspiró, tomó un cojín y se abrazó a él

**- Con todos los problemas que hemos tenido…quizás ya no le gusto como antes. Quizás ya no gusto a los hombres-**

Mina puso los ojos en blanco y tiró al suelo el cojín en el que Serena se escondía

**- Tonterías. Si supieras como los chicos de la escuela preguntan por ti a Thomas, eres bastante popular. Seiya sería un demente si no gustara de ti cosa que no es así porque te ama. Eres completamente del gusto de los hombres eso te lo aseguro es más si yo fuera hombre me gustarías nena-**

Mina movió sus cejas. Eso más su comentario sacó a Serena una risa espontánea**. **Después se dio la vuelta quedando recostada de espalda, patio las cobijas y gritó furiosa.

**- ¡Estúpido Seiya! ¡Como podré verle a la cara! ¡Como pretende que actúe después de esto!-**

Su amiga tomó un mechón de su propio cabello y lo enrolló en uno de sus dedos

**- Si lo piensas bien, quien debería de sentirse mal es él, tú no hiciste nada malo así que actúa de forma casual, como si lo que ocurrió no hubiera significado gran cosa. La indiferencia al tema le carcomerá por dentro-**

Serena sonrió

**- Eres malvada Mina Aino, pero me agrada la idea-**

Rieron un rato pensando en las técnicas para torturar sicológicamente a Seiya, hasta que Serena se puso más seria

**- Si Yaten supiera esto…probablemente ya estaría golpeando a Seiya o riéndose de mi a carcajadas… con tal de que estuviera aquí no me importaría en lo absoluto-**

Mina se recostó y compartieron la misma almohada

**- Lo extraño tanto… extraño tanto contarle todo lo que me está pasando. Necesito que me oiga, lo necesito a mi lado ahora, si no despierta pronto creo que enloqueceré. Era el único con el que había platicado algo de esto y me hace falta-**

Suspiró evocando con todas sus fuerzas el deseo que tenía de estar a su lado

**- ¿Sere puedo hacerte una pregunta?-**

Serena giró su cabeza

**- No Mina, nunca he tenido relaciones con Seiya-**

Su amiga abrió unos enormes ojos y se sonrojó, al igual que Serena

**- ¿Como sabías que iba a preguntar eso?-**

**- Era obvio, querías preguntarlo desde hace mucho, casi lo tenías pegado a la frente-**

Se tocó la frente, eso hizo que Serena riera

**- ¿Y piensas que hoy podría haber pasado algo?-**

El sonrojo volvió al rostro de Serena.

**- No lo sé…tal vez-**

Mina también enrojeció

**- ¿Por qué te pones roja tú?-** le preguntó Serena**- soy yo la avergonzada- **

Se tocó la cara.

**- ¡Hay Sere! ¡Esto es tan grande como quieres que no me sonroje! ¡Cuando suceda quiero jugosos detalles ya sabes de esos que a mi me gustan!-**

Serena abrió la boca. A esas alturas su cara parecía un tomate

**- ¡Eres imposible Mina!-**

Hizo un gesto con la mano como restándole importancia

**- Si eres capaz de compartir tus intimidades con un Yaten pues con mayor razón deberías hacerlo con una mujer ¡Así que ya estás advertida!-**

Se abanicó la cara con una mano

**- Está bien pero por favor cambiemos de tema, esto es tan incómodo-**

Guardaron silencio un momento. Sus cabezas unidas formaban una gran mezcla de mechones rubios, Mina tomó una colcha y la puso sobre las piernas de ambas

**- Ya que estamos hablando de confesiones, hay algo que quiero contarte- **

Serena le miró de reojo.

**- Me gusta Thomas y aquél día en el que salimos se lo dije-**

La expresión de Serena no cambió en lo más mínimo. Mina alzó una ceja

**- Al menos podrías hacerte la sorprendida ¿no?-**

La rubia con coletas se puso de lado

**- ¡Disculpa por no gritar como una eufórica por algo que sabía desde hacía siglos!-**

Mina se mordió el labio

**- Acerca de eso… no había tenido la oportunidad de pedirte disculpas por como me comporté ese día contigo, me molesté sin razón por algo que en realidad era cierto-**

Serena se encogió de hombros

**- La mayoría del tiempo saco de quicio Mina, me sorprende que no te hayas molestado antes conmigo-**

Mina revolvió su cabello

**- No es cierto y en el fondo gracias a tus no muy sutiles comentarios me di cuenta que me estaba engañando a mí misma, así que gracias por sacarme de quicio ese día-**

Sonrió complacida

**- Cuando quieras lo vuelvo a hacer-**

**- No muchas gracias-**

Rieron al mismo tiempo. Serena descansó las manos sobre su estómago

**- ¿Y que harás ahora?-**

Mina pasó sus brazos detrás de su cabeza

**- Nada…o al menos nada por ahora. No puedo corresponder a Thomas, eso sería deshonesto, necesito estar completamente segura de lo que siento y para eso…para eso necesito hablar con Yaten y decirle…decirle que…-**

**- Que también lo quieres-** dijo Serena completando la frase

Sonrió sin ganas

**- Al parecer soy más evidente de lo que creía-**

**- Yaten es mi amigo, lo adoro y me encantaría que fuera feliz**- dijo Serena mirando hacia el techo- **pero no puedo negar que admiro mucho a Thomas, me hace recordar a Seiya en tantos aspectos… honestamente Mina, yo en tú lugar no sabría que hacer-**

Cerró los ojos

**- Por el momento prefiero no pensar en eso… me hace mal-**

**- Está bien**- respondió Serena al instante

Con la vista clavada en el techo siguieron estando en la misma posición

**- Lo único que espero para tu beneficio es que Thomas no se parezca a Seiya en eso de salir corriendo cuando una chica intenta tocarle-**

Mina soltó una carcajada

**- Aunque lo dudo mucho**- continuó Serena sonriendo de paso- **le he pillado varias veces mirando directamente hacia tus labios, como si quisiera saltar sobre ellos-**

Mina se cruzó de brazos

**- Será muy pervertido el idiota, la próxima vez que lo haga avísame para darle un buen golpe donde más le duela-**

Serena se rió con ganas

**- Eres una descarada. Le dices pervertido cuando tú eres la que va a los entrenamientos solo para ver a sus compañeros de equipo. A eso yo le llamo ser pervertida-**

Intentó fingir indignación pero terminó riendo pícaramente

**- ¡Bah no sabes lo que te pierdes! Deberías ir conmigo un día de estos ahí sabrás porque soy tan devota del equipo de baloncesto-**

Serena golpeó a Mina con un cojín en el rostro y rió

**- Quizás mañana lo haga-**

**- Es un trato ¿eh?-**

Estiró la mano y Serena se la estrechó

**- Gracias por estar hoy conmigo Mina realmente no podría haber estado sola-**

Junto más su cabeza a la de Serena

**- Tú nunca estarás sola y gracias por confiar en mí-**

* * *

La mañana siguiente definitivamente fue mucho mejor para Serena en al menos un hecho. Había podido dormir dos horas seguidas sin temor a ser atacada por Alphonse en sus sueños. Quizás había sido todas las emociones vividas en el día o quizás por sentir a Mina cerca suyo pero esas dos horas eran vitales para mantenerse cuerda. Ya iban tres noches sin dormir así que si no lograba regularizar su situación pronto sufriría un colapso. El recuerdo de lo que le había sucedido con Alphonse poco a poco estaba quedando atrás y eso era en gran parte al apoyo de sus amigas.

Llegó a la escuela tomada del brazo de Mina y bastante aconsejada por esta misma acerca de lo que debía hacer con Seiya. La técnica era actuar indiferente. Le costaría un mundo comportarse así con Seiya pues él jamás le sería indiferente, pero trataría.

Seiya estaba sentado en su pupitre golpeteando los dedos una y otra vez en la mesa. Ya habían llegado todos sus amigos y solo faltaban las rubias. Estaba nerviosísimo y no sabía que decir a bombom, Estaba tan arrepentido de haberle rechazado de esa forma tan burda, ese no era el comportamiento que un novio debería tener con su novia…sabía que bombom estaba enojada y con justa razón. Ahora tendría que hacer esfuerzos sobre humanos para que le perdonara.

A lo lejos oyó la risa de Serena y cuando se dio la vuelta se encontró con ella. Le miró de forma normal y le susurró algo al oído a Mina quien al instante busco la mirada de Seiya y prácticamente lo atravesó con ella. Seiya tragó saliva. _Lo sabía- _pensó lamentándose_-_ _Mina ya lo sabía- _y si pudiera haberlo asesinado con esa mirada lo hubiera hecho.

Serena se soltó del brazo de su amiga y corrió a saludar a sus amigas, luego de platicar un rato con ellas caminó tranquilamente hacia su asiento, dejó el bolso sobre la mesa y comenzó a sacar sus utensilios.

**- Buenos días bombom-** le dijo tímidamente

Serena levantó su cabeza del bolso y le observó sin ningún tipo de emoción en especial

**- Oh Seiya aún estas aquí. Buenos días-**

Le sonrió amablemente y siguió buscando sus cosas

_¿Aun estas aquí?_ Se preguntó Seiya confuso. _¿Qué tipo de saludo era ese?_

**- Uhm bombom…acerca de lo que pasó ayer, realmente lo siento-**

Serena suspiró y cerró su bolso

**- No te preocupes Seiya, no tiene importancia-**

Le tomó la mano

**- bombom se que estás enfadada por favor perdóname-**

Serena deslizó suavemente su mano y cruzó ambas sobre la mesa. Le miro

**- Seiya realmente no estoy enfadada y en serio no te preocupes no tiene importancia, después de todo no fue la gran cosa-**

Le dio una linda y al parecer honesta sonrisa. La boca de Seiya prácticamente tocó el suelo. El desconcierto lo abrumó.

**- ¿No…no fue la gran cosa?-** murmuró en un tono de voz ininteligible

Ella asintió como si estuviera hablando del clima o de algo pegado a su zapato. Seiya arrugó el ceño

**- ¿bombom estás bien?-**

Serena apoyó su cabeza sobre un codo y rió

**- Por supuesto que sí ¿Porque debería estar mal?-**

Le miró con esos penetrantes ojos celestes, como retándole a que fuera más explícito con respecto al tema. Seiya comenzó a sonrojarse.

**- Bueno…porque tú y yo ayer…-**

La rubia puso un dedo sobre su boca como pensando

**- Oh-** dijo finalmente- **tú rechazándome, es cierto-**

Le estaba tomando el pelo. Era imposible que bombom no lo recordara o que se hiciera la indiferente de esa forma. Se pasó la mano por el cabello

**- Yo no te rech…-**

Serena alzó la ceja

**- ¿En serio?-**

Vio como Seiya se ponía pálido y tuvo que reprimir una carcajada. Esto de ser la mala era bastante divertido, así por lo menos podía obviar la vergüenza y la humillación que Seiya le había hecho vivir. Tenía que pagar un poquito

**- Es decir…si te rechacé…pero no es lo que piensas**-

Movió la cabeza afirmativamente

**- ¿Y que es lo que pienso según tú?- **

La miró indeciso

**- Honestamente no tengo la menor idea, me tienes trastornado-**

Miró un poco más atrás de Seiya. Mina estaba atenta a la plática y alzó uno de sus dedos pulgares. Al parecer la actuación le estaba resultando de maravilla. Otra vez reprimió una sonrisa. Le dio un pequeño golpecito en la cabeza

**- ¿Hay algo más de lo que quieras platicarme?-**

Nuevamente le observó fijamente, era la oportunidad que le estaba dando para que fuera sincero y le contara lo que verdaderamente había sucedido, pero no podía hacerlo. Al menos no todavía quizás más adelante cuando las cosas se tranquilizaran podría revelarle todo.

Negó lentamente. Serena suspiró frustrada pero aún así le sonrió.

**- Está bien-**

* * *

Después de un almuerzo en el que Seiya prácticamente no había pronunciado palabra se organizaron para ir a visitar a Yaten.

**- Serena y yo no podemos-** anunció Mina al instante**- iremos a ver la práctica del equipo de baloncesto**

Le miró de manera cómplice. Serena abrió la boca pero luego la cerró

**- Es verdad. Lo siento, pero definitivamente en la noche le visitaré un momento-**

Seiya quien estaba sentado junto a ella tomó su mano y la apretó para llamar su atención

**- ¿Es necesario que vayas a esa práctica?, había pensando que tal vez podíamos hacer algo esta tarde-**

Serena moría de ganas de decirle que si pero ¿Qué pasaba si ocurría lo mismo que ayer? estaba segura que no podría soportar dos humillaciones en una misma semana.

**- Lo siento pero ya me comprometí con Mina-** le susurró

Lita lanzó un cereal al rostro de Mina

**- ¿Y se puede saber a que irán a ese dichoso entrenamiento?-**

Mina puso los ojos en blanco

**- ¿A que crees tú? ¿A analizar las tácticas de baloncesto? ¡Pues claro que no iremos a ver a los jugadores!-**

La mayoría se rió por la desinhibición de Mina, salvo un chico.

**- ¿Sabían ustedes…- **dijo Mina con una sonrisa pícara**- que los jugadores de baloncesto son mas audaces que los de otros equipos?-**

Lita soltó una carcajada

**- ¿Como cuales por ejemplo?-**

Ella pensó pero sabía de antemano la respuesta. Era muy mala. Buscó la mirada de Seiya

**- Como los del equipo de judo o los del equipo de fútbol americano. Verán, los jugadores de baloncesto son más…decididos, más intrépidos van con todo cuando quieren algo-**

Serena casi se atraganta con el zumo que estaba bebiendo. Miró a Mina fulminándola con la mirada.

Amy quien no entendía nada lo que pasaba, solo prestó atención a la plática de Mina como una de las tantas locuras que a ella se le ocurrían.

**- ¿De donde sacaste eso Mina? Es un comentario un poco extraño-**

La rubia sonrió inocentemente

**- Lo oí por ahí-**

Seiya se puso de pie y estiró la mano para que Serena le siguiera

**- ¿bombom podemos hablar un momento?-**

Serena suspiró y antes de caminar tras Seiya lanzo una pequeña patada a la pierna de Mina que gritó de dolor.

**- Muchas gracias Mina-** murmuró al pasar

Se alejaron del grupo la distancia suficiente como para obtener la privacidad que requerían.

Se paró frente a ella y la tomó de los hombros

**- Ya basta bombom, no es necesario que me des lecciones ni que demuestres nada y menos que te demuestres algo a ti. Te lo dije ayer, te amo y te deseo, el problema no eres tú es…-**

Se cruzó de brazos y esperó a que por fin Seiya le revelara lo que había sucedido.

**- ¿Y bien?-**

Apretó sus hombros y luego los soltó.

**- Es una tontería, si te la dijera no me lo creerías-**

Se acercó a él y tomó su rostro

**- Pues quiero saberla Seiya, quiero saber que pasó…no sabes como me sentí…-**

Seiya se acercó a sus labios y los besó profundamente, la rodeó con sus brazos y la atrajo más hacia su cuerpo. La miró sin despegar su frente de la de ella

**- Te amo mi amor, dime que tengo que hacer para que lo entiendas, para que entiendas que eres la única mujer con la que anhelo estar-**

Serena bajó la vista y tomó entre las suyas las manos de Seiya

**- Entonces díme que pasa-**

Seiya besó sus manos pero no dijo nada. Serena las retiró y se alejó unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás. Seiya intentó abrazarle

**- bombom…-**

**- no-** dijo ella muy compuesta**- no me trates de esa forma condescendiente si no me vas a decir la verdad, no soy una tonta y sé que algo me estás ocultando, desde hace días que lo sé-**

Seiya respiró botando poco a poco la respiración. Era imposible seguir sosteniendo esto sin que perjudicara su relación con Serena.

**- bombom no seas tan terca. Si yo puedo entender que tú tengas secretos ¿Porque yo no puedo tener los míos? No seas injusta-**

Eso terminó por ofuscarla

**- Mis secretos tienen relación con mi vida pasada, una en la que tú no estabas…esto se trata de ti y de mí, no compares cosas que son totalmente distintas-**

Seiya comprendió que esta era una batalla perdida desde un principio.

**- Los secretos son secretos bombom, no importa de que lugar del tiempo provengan-**

Apretó con fuerza el bolso entre sus manos, no quería verle. Prácticamente le había reconocido que le estaba ocultando algo. Le estaba mintiendo en la cara. Seiya le estaba mintiendo. Era la primera vez que algo así pasaba. Utilizó el último resquicio de cordura que le quedaba.

**- Debo irme Mina me espera. Adiós Seiya-**

Se dio la vuelta, tomó del brazo a Mina quien hablaba animadamente con Lita y la arrastró hacia el gimnasio.

Seiya se agachó y hundió la cabeza derrotado. El anillo se sintió frío sobre su pecho y paradójicamente así mismo estaba sintiéndose la relación con bombom.

Gracias a esa pequeña cosa tenía la fuerza necesaria para proteger a la persona que amaba ¿Pero que hacer cuando el mismo objeto era el que te alejaba de ella?

* * *

Alphonse reía como eufórico, Absolutamente nada podía borrarle la sonrisa del rostro. Había cumplido uno de sus más grandes sueños, había probado los labios de la Princesa de la Luna y lo que había sentido…era mucho mejor que las millones de fantasías que durante años había tenido con ella. Su boca era tal cual como la imaginó; suave y dulce y su piel era tersa al tacto.

Pero lamentablemente el momento fue demasiado corto y las ansias de tenerla eran inconmensurables. Tenía que tenerla una vez más. La deseaba como la primera vez que la vio.

Y a pesar de la distancia y el paso de los años el deseo no había mitigado en lo más mínimo, sino que al contrario…era esa determinación en su actuar, esa fuerza en su mirada, esa nueva faceta aguerrida de ella la que lo enloquecía aún más.

La había buscado durante dos días seguidos en sueños pero no la había encontrado, era como si ella se negara a toparse con él…pero no se podría mantener despierta por siempre. Era solo cuestión de tiempo para tenerla otra vez. Y los sueños eran solo el principio, una vez que lograra dominarla en ese mundo… nada le costaría hacerlo en el real.

* * *

Serena se arrepintió de haber ido al gimnasio aproximadamente a los quince minutos de encontrarse allí. No sabia si era por el calor que hacía, por las mujeres que gritaban incoherencias a los jugadores o las miradas fugaces que algunos chicos le lanzaban, la cosa es que estaba molesta.

**- Y ese que está allí creo que se llama Jay-** le dijo Mina indicándole hacia un chico moreno un poco más alto que Thomas que vestía la camiseta número seis. Serena le dio un vistazo rápido y miró hacia otro lado

**- Oh genial. Jay-** murmuró con los dientes apretados

Mina se giró para verle e hizo una mueca

**- ¿Sabes que Sere? Pareces una anciana. Con ese rostro no gustarás a nadie-**

Serena suspiró y se recostó sobre su bolso

**- Lo siento…discutí con Seiya así que ahora además de estar avergonzada y confundida estoy enfurecida con él-**

**- Y con el mundo también-** le dijo su amiga

Thomas quien estaba abajo lanzando algunos tiros las saludó animadamente

**- Thomas es muy lindo**- susurró Serena como si fuera la primera vez que lo hubiera visto**- con razón todas estas chicas están casi afónicas de tanto gritar por él-**

Les dio una tímida mirada pues sabía por la propia Mina que podían ser bastante violentas cuando algo las provocaba.

**- La verdad es que he venido varias veces así que sus aullidos me tienen sin cuidado, además Thomas las ignora aunque en realidad no se porque, son todas muy lindas-**

Vio como Thomas se quedaba casi hipnotizado viendo hacia donde estaba sentada su amiga. Serena casi suelta una carcajada

**- Y te preguntas porque las ignora. A veces eres muy lenta Mina-**

Uno de los compañeros de Thomas le lanzó la pelota y como éste estaba distraído no pudo esquivarla, golpeándolo en el estómago. Los demás se rieron con ganas. Serena buscó al responsable y se encontró con un chico un poco más bajo que Thomas pero más fornido y eso era todo lo que pudo distinguir de él ya que llevaba puesta una gorra color rojo

**- ¿Y ese quien es?-**

Mina miró hacia donde le indicó Serena

**- ¿Quien?-**

**- Ese de la gorra roja-**

El aludido se acercó a Thomas y le quitó con gran rapidez el balón que tenía entre las manos

**- Oh-** dijo Mina alzando las cejas**- ese es Lucio, es el capitán y es el mejor de todos o al menos eso me ha dicho Thomas. La mayoría de las chicas que están aquí vienen por él, es una especie de ídolo del baloncesto estudiantil-**

Siguió observándole y por lo poco que vió el tipo era bueno

**- Su nombre es poco común-**

**- Si-** respondió Mina inclinándose un poco más hacia delante**- creo que parte de su familia es italiana ¿Te imaginas a un hombre así de bello y que además te hable italiano al oído? Me gustaría poder ver quien se resistiría-**

Serena se recostó otra vez sobre su bolso

**- No lo se no le veo la cara además ¿Para que quieres que te digan cosas que no entenderías?-**

Mina bufó

**- ¿Sabes que? estás hecha toda una amargada-**

Tenía razón lo único que había hecho todo el tiempo era reclamar y mirar con desagrado lo que Mina le mostraba. Definitivamente no había sido el día correcto para acompañarle.

**- Creo que tienes razón disculpa. Será mejor que me vaya, estoy cansada-**

Se puso de pie.

**- ¡Espera!-** le dijo Mina**- ¿Quieres que vaya contigo? En realidad ver a estos chicos no me interesa, solo lo hice para que te distrajeras un poco-**

Serena sonrió. Su amiga no sabía mentir

**- No te preocupes, creo que iré al hospital un par de horas, estar cerca de Yaten siempre me tranquiliza-**

Bajó un par de gradas

**- No me gusta que andes sola, aunque sea de día-**

La verdad a ella tampoco le gustaba la idea pero no podía acostumbrarse a estar escoltada todo el tiempo, le traía recuerdos de una vieja Serena que con mucho esfuerzo había dejado atrás. Alphonse no arruinaría su vida.

**- En cuanto llegue te envío un mensaje. Salúdame a Thomas ¿si?, nos vemos-**

Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la salida ante la mirada atenta de varios de los compañeros de Thomas. Al parecer lo que Mina le había dicho no eran solo mentiras. Por lo menos tenía el tonto consuelo de que sí gustaba a otros hombres.

* * *

El auto que transportaba a Sura y Taiki se estacionó en la dirección solicitada. Ella había pedido a la Princesa salir para efectuar una diligencia y aunque había insistido en que podía llegar a su destino por sí sola no se lo habían permitido simplemente porque no querían arriesgarse a sufrir un nuevo accidente. Si estos se podían prevenir lo harían, así que Taiki muy amablemente se había ofrecido para ir a dejarle. Sura aún se sorprendía lo maravillosas personas que había conocido en la tierra. A pesar de que los hermanos Kou eran de su planeta natal no había tenido la oportunidad de familiarizarse con ellos pero en todo el tiempo que ya llevaba viviendo con ellos, los consideraba personas muy cercanas, incluso más que eso, los consideraba como parte de su familia. Taiki era un chico particularmente especial. Era muy reservado y la mayoría del tiempo se la pasaba leyendo o manejando los negocios familiares y a pesar de su ajetreada vida jamás le había visto negarse a un favor o poniendo una mala cara. Era cordial con todo el mundo y muy educado. Y estaba enamorado.

Sura había aprendido solo en dos semanas lo que en años había ignorado acerca del amor. Y una de las cosas que más le había sorprendido era que se podía saber cuando una persona estaba enamorada solo con ver sus ojos. Y cuando Taiki estaba cerca de la amiga de Serena- la linda chica de cabello corto- sus ojos simplemente se centraban solo en ella, el mundo dejaba de existir y de importar nada más. Era simplemente mágico y hermoso ver algo así.

Taiki garabateó unas cuantas cosas en una hoja de papel y se lo pasó, sacándola de sus cavilaciones.

**- Por lo que averigüé este es el número de su apartamento. También anoté el número de un taxi si no pudiese venir por ti aunque lo dudo. Por favor no viajes sola y si necesitas cualquier cosa llama a alguno de nosotros con el móvil que te facilité, los números ya están guardados ¿Está bien?-**

Sura asintió poniéndose un poco más nerviosa. Taiki se le quedó mirando de forma pensativa

**- Comprendo porque deseas hacer esto pero realmente no creo que sea necesario-**

Ella miró por la ventana del auto

**- Siento que tengo que hacerlo, no podría estar tranquila sin agradecerle-**

Taiki asintió y abrió la puerta para que ella bajara

**- Espero de todo corazón que no te lleves una decepción-**

Bajó del auto y entró al edificio, subió las escaleras presionando fuertemente el papel en el que tenía escrito el número del apartamento. Cuando llegó al piso correcto su resolución tembló. Le habían dicho tantas cosas del Príncipe y no todas eran buenas…en realidad solo eran cosas malas, pero ella no podía creerlo. No podía creer que la persona que le había salvado la vida fuera así. Así que caminó y se paró frente a su puerta.

Dudó antes de tocar el timbre pero finalmente lo hizo. Le abrió una niña de cabello negro muy menuda. No supo que decir, solo le sonrió amablemente pero al ver que la chica arrugaba el ceño pensó en lo primero que le ocurrió

**- No soy Serena-**

La pequeña retrocedió con el asombro a la vista

**- ¿Darien?-** gritó hacia dentro del hogar

En unos segundos el hombre apareció en el umbral de la puerta. El rostro de sorpresa fue imposible de ocultar. Sura agachó la cabeza

**- Príncipe-**

Hotaru abrió la boca pero nada de ella salió. Darien estiró el brazo

**- No-** le dijo

Ella alzó la vista. Vio que su mirada era severa y temió un poco. Quizás la echaría, quizás todo lo que le habían dicho era cierto

**- No hagas eso por favor-**

Sura se quedó ahí de pie sin saber que decir. Darien seguía mirándola, como si se estuviera convenciendo de que no se trataba de Serena.

**- ¿Quién es ella?-** susurró Hotaru cerca del oído de Darien

**- Ella es…-** dijo pestañeando un par de veces para despertar-** ella es Sura-**

Los dos pares de ojos se centraron en su rostro, haciendo que Sura se sonrojara

**- Luce igual a…-** pero no terminó la frase. A juzgar por el rostro de Darien, este sabía perfectamente el enorme parecido que tenía con Serena

Sura pasó sus manos por sobre su pantalón

**- Yo solo vine a agradecerle personalmente lo que hizo por mí ese día, no tengo palabras para expresar lo que significó el que me haya salvado. Le estaré eternamente en deuda. Eso es todo no deseaba importunarle-**

Hizo una pequeña reverencia y se dio la vuelta. _Bien_- pensó Sura. Las cosas no habían resultado tan mal, había dicho lo que deseaba decir, aunque hubiera esperado quizás una reacción…

**- Espera-** le dijo Darien cuando ella ya estaba casi bajando las escaleras. Se giró y se encontró frente a frente con él

**- ¿Si majestad?-**

¿Cómo podía ser tan parecida a Serena? quería saber como eso era posible y la única forma de averiguarlo era platicando con ella

**- ¿Tienes tiempo?, necesito platicar contigo-**

Eso la sobresaltó ¿De qué quería conversar con ella? ¿Estaría molesto por no decirle que provenía de Kimokku? Su mirada era seria y especulativa. De pronto todo lo que le habían dicho de Darien se hizo más tangible.

**- Por supuesto- **le respondió solemnemente-** como usted guste-**

En realidad no quería hablar con él, el Príncipe le ponía nerviosa pero no se podía rehusar. Él era alguien importante y además era su salvador.

Caminó y juntos ingresaron a la casa. Sura dio un pequeño pero profundo vistazo a todo lo que pudo captar a su alrededor. El Príncipe vivía de forma sencilla y todo estaba muy ordenado. En el ambiente había un sutil aroma a vainilla que se mezclaba con el olor a comida preparada en casa. ¿El Príncipe cocinaba? No podía imaginar a alguien como él preparando sus propios alimentos. La pequeña que le había recibido no estaba, seguramente estaba en alguna de las habitaciones interiores.

**- Toma asiento-** le dijo Darien

Ella así lo hizo y esperó a que él dijera lo que fuera que quisiera platicar pero solo la miraba como intentando ver algo que ella no podía aún descifrar.

**- ¿Cómo estás?-** preguntó finalmente

**- Oh-** dijo Sura esperando otro tipo de pregunta**- estoy bien muchas gracias. Me he recuperado rápidamente principalmente a los cuidados que todos me han dado-**

Asintió aún serio

**- ¿Habías estado antes en este planeta?-**

Negó

**- Es la primera vez que me ausento de mi hogar y la primera vez que visito su planeta-**

Darien afirmó uno de los codos en su rodilla.

**- ¿Serena…ya te ha visto verdad?-**

Esa pequeña dubitación al nombrar a la Princesa no fue sorpresa para Sura. Sabía el tipo de relación que ellos tenían

- **Ella se ha convertido en una gran amiga para mí y por supuesto, al verme también se sorprendió como lo ha hecho todo el mundo desde que llegué-**

Aún no se acostumbrada a que se le quedaran mirando como si fuera alguna clase de holograma. Nunca había recibido tanta atención antes. No le molestaba pero si le incomodaba

**- Es imposible no comparar**- murmuró Darien más para sí mismo

Sura bajo la vista

**- Solos similares en apariencia pues jamás podría igualarme a la Princesa de la Luna, ella es como un ángel-**

Darien rió

**- La sobreestimas, créeme yo lo sé-**

No se sentía con la autoridad para opinar de ese tema. Sura quería mucho a Serena y a jusgar por lo que ella misma le había dicho, había tomado algunas decisiones poco acertadas con respecto a Darien, pero tampoco podía compartir la opinión del Príncipe.

**- Eso-** dijo ella tímidamente**- es algo de lo que no me es posible opinar su majestad, disculpe-**

Alzó las cejas sorprendido. Esta mujer era inteligente. Había evadido su comentario de forma muy educada.

**- No tienes que hacer eso todo el tiempo-**

Ella alzó la vista

**- ¿Disculpe que?-**

Se revolvió en su asiento

**- Decirme todo el tiempo su majestad, no tienes que recordarme todo el tiempo lo que soy, lo tengo muy claro-**

Sura se sonrojó

**- Es la única forma para mí de tratarlo, fui criada para ser respetuosa, perdóneme-**

Darien suspiró. Se estaba comportando como un verdadero patán. El único pecado de la chica era parecerse a su ex novia la traicionera y parecerse solo en lo físico. Sura era dócil, correcta y más tímida de lo que Serena lo sería nunca, así que con mayor razón su proceder era detestable.

**- No…-** Darien no sabía como dejar de sonar desagradable**- me refiero a que aquí en la tierra, para la mayoría de las personas solo soy un hombre común y corriente y ya que estamos en este planeta solo deberías llamarme por mi nombre-**

**- Oh-** respondió ella ya recuperada de la impresión**- para mi eso es tan difícil…-**

Arrugó el ceño como si estuviera pensando en algo. Darien casi sonrió al ver esa expresión.

- **¿Eres la doncella de la Princesa Kakkyu verdad?-**

Tenía miedo de tocar ese tema. Había sido más que advertida con respecto a eso. Cualquier cosa relacionada a Seiya o a Kimokku podía desatar su enojo

**- Yo…-** apretó las manos- **si, soy su doncella-**

Dio una mirada de reojo para evaluar su reacción pero nada pasó. Tenía tantas cosas que quería preguntarle pero sentía que ninguna de ellas era adecuada. Era increíble como sabía tanto de un desconocido y era por eso mismo que su curiosidad hacía que por su cabeza pasaran millones de preguntas, afortunadamente era una persona que sabía controlar muy bien sus emociones.

**- ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?-** dijo al fin

Darien le sonrió escuetamente

**- Supongo que es justo, yo te he hecho bastantes-**

Por primera vez en toda la plática le miró. Ahí pudo apreciar cuan negros eran sus ojos, hacían un perfecto contraste con la parte blanca de ellos. Sus facciones eran finas y su actitud era demasiado seria para su edad pues esta chica no debía de ser tan mayor que Serena. Se notaba a kilómetros de distancia que sus estilos de vida y su vida en general era polos opuestos y sin embargo si la observabas en silencio aislando todo esos pensamientos no podías evitar pensar que era la hermana gemela de Serena.

**- ¿Si hubiera sabido quien era yo, de donde provengo… me hubiera salvado?-**

Se cruzó de brazos

**- Honestamente es una pregunta complicada-**

Ella asintió

**- Te diré lo mismo que le dije a tu Princesa. Yo no siento aversión hacia todas las personas del planeta Kimokku, se por todo lo que han tenido que pasar y los respeto, no soy así de irracional, pero detesto al hombre que vino siendo un extraño a mi planeta, que abusó de mi hospitalidad, se queda aquí contra mi voluntad y de paso se adueñó de todo por lo que yo había luchado durante años. No puedo ni podré sentir empatía por él…no es solo una cuestión de orgullo… es más profundo que eso-**

Sura bajó la vista. Se sentía incapaz de comprender la profundidad de la situación y también se sentía incapaz de sostener la mirada del Príncipe, era tan triste…hacía que su corazón se sintiera muy diminuto dentro de ella. Sintió un pequeño escozor en su ojo y se llevó la mano hacia él, una pequeña lágrima brotó inesperadamente. Darien descruzó sus brazos y se acercó a ella.

**- ¿Estás bien?-** preguntó suavemente

Se secó rápidamente

**- Si, disculpe no se que me sucedió-**

Darien vio que sus dedos estaban húmedos y se sobresaltó

**- ¿Estabas llorando?-** preguntó serio- **¿Te duele algo?-**

Nada que pudiera estar a la vista. Lo que le había dolido no era posible verlo con esos ojos.

**- Estoy bien, disculpe-**

Se puso de pie rápidamente. Se sentía como una verdadera tonta e infantil niña que se ponía a llorar por cosas que ni siquiera comprendía del todo. Darien también se puso de pie aún intentando averiguar que había sucedido con ella. Caminó raudamente hacia la puerta

**- ¡Sura espera!-** le dijo deteniéndola por el brazo

Tembló al sentir su contacto. Darien se alejo ¿Acaso la tenia miedo? ¿Era eso?

**- ¿Qué cosas te han dicho de mi?- **le preguntó de forma brusca

Pero ella tomó el pomo de la puerta, lo giró y salió corriendo hacia el piso inferior. Darien se quedó allí sin saber que hacer. ¿La había asustado? ¿Molestado? ¿Entristecido? Esa chica era un verdadero misterio. Recordó sus dedos humedecidos, de la nada ella comenzó a llorar…era una desconocida y sin embargo…Darien se recargó en el marco de la puerta ¿Acaso ella había llorado por él?

* * *

Serena llegó al piso en el que se encontraba Yaten y saludó a la mayoría de las enfermeras que corrían de un lugar a otro atareadas. Llevaban dos semanas y algo más prácticamente viviendo en el hospital así que los rostros eran familiares. Se sentó en "su sillón" y le divirtió que sintiera como suyo un mueble del hospital. Tomó una revista y la ojeó sin mucho entusiasmo. Le parecía extraño que ninguno de sus amigos aún no apareciera por ahí. Tal vez andaban en búsqueda de algo para comer. Buscó su celular y envió un mensaje a Mina avisándole de que había llegado bien.

Miró de un lado a otro pero nada. La verdad era que esperaba encontrar alguna señal de vida de Seiya. Después de cómo había terminado su conversación necesitaba saber como estaban las cosas entre ellos aunque a juzgar por su negativa a confesarle que estaba pasando diría que no estaban bien.

Una vez más tenía un problema con Seiya, era como un maldito círculo vicioso, no terminaba de solucionar una pelea cuando ya estaba comenzando otra. No eran grandes discusiones y siempre terminaban arreglando las cosas pero era desgastante tener que pasar por eso considerando que había situaciones más importantes a las cuales prestar atención. Cosas mucho más apremiantes.

Se puso de pie y notó que estaba completamente sola. Miró por la ventanilla de la habitación de Yaten y le vio recostado en esa cama. Estaba como siempre con los ojos cerrados como si estuviera tomando una interminable siesta. De pronto se le ocurrió una idea descabellada. Se dio la vuelta para corroborar que nadie la estaba mirando y sin pensarlo dos veces tomó la manilla de la puerta que daba a la pieza de Yaten y la abrió. Dio un paso y cerró la puerta tras de si. Se mantuvo allí recostada sobre la puerta con el corazón martillándole en el pecho pues si la descubrían probablemente la echarían, pero valía el riesgo.

Se acercó lentamente y se sentó sobre la silla que había al costado de la cama. Corroboró si Yaten respiraba. Su pecho bajaba de forma cansosa, como si el aire que entraba no fuera el suficiente.

Llevó una de sus manos al cabello de Yaten y lo peinó con los dedos

**- No debería estar aquí pero ya sabes como me gusta romper las reglas-**

Se escuchó el goteo de suero

**- En otras circunstancias te habrías reído de eso que dije. Te perdonaría si lo hicieras-**

Serena se percató que el chico tenía los labios secos así que sacó de su bolso una botella de agua y empapó una toallita de papel y humedeció suavemente la boca de Yaten

**- ¿Te habrías imaginado esto Yaten? yo creo que no. Tal vez no me habrías tratado tan mal si lo hubieras sabido-**

Mojó otra vez la toallita

**- No es que me queje… pero realmente fuiste malvado, aunque entiendo las razones por las cuales me detestabas y no sabes cuanto me alegra que me lo hayas dicho. Desde aquel día comenzó una nueva historia entre nosotros-**

Dejó la botellita en la mesita contigua y volvió a peinar su cabello

**- ¿Por qué no despiertas Yaten? ¿No puedes o no quieres hacerlo?-**

Esperó una respuesta pero obviamente no la recibió

**- Si no puedes hacerlo lo entiendo pero si no quieres… te puede sonar estúpido pero también lo entiendo. A veces quisiera cerrar los ojos y dejar que el tiempo pase, que el mundo siga corriendo y que no me necesite para ello. El tema es que me necesitan y personas como tú me han enseñado que no puedo ser tan cobarde, que debo enfrentarme a las cosas y luchar-**

Dejó su cabello y decidió tomar su mano. Inmediatamente un cosquilleo nació en su palma.

**- Así que yo te digo lo mismo; no seas cobarde, lucha contra eso que te retiene y regresa con nosotros… regresa conmigo-**

El brillo que su contacto desprendía les cubrió a ambos. Serena sintió como su corazón se entibiaba y una sensación de relajación se apoderó de ella

**- ¿Puedes sentirlo Yaten? Es tan tranquilizador, es la primera vez que me siento segura en días-**

Silencio.

**- Tengo miedo, están pasando demasiadas cosas y no puedo manejarlas… ese tipo me ha atacado… ni siquiera en mis sueños estoy a salvo. Y además está Seiya que se está comportando de una forma muy extraña. Me siento desorientada y débil. Necesito que despiertes y me guíes- **

Apretó la mano del chico y la luz se intensificó

**- ¿Me extrañas?, estoy segura de que sí pero preferirías contestar cartas de tus admiradoras antes de reconocerlo. Para que lo sepas yo también te extraño y quizás lo he repetido demasiado últimamente. Creo que no es normal extrañarte así…porque eso significa que estoy más sola de lo que pensaba-**

Una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos

**- Tengo a mi familia, a mis amigos y a Seiya y sin embargo me siento sola. Pero ahora que nos estamos tocando, que esta luz nos envuelve la soledad y la angustia se han ido…y necesito que despiertes para saber que ha pasado, que me ha pasado, que cambió en mí-**

Un pequeño destello cruzó por la mente de Serena.

**- Tengo la sensación de que no es la primera vez que siento esto-**

Serena apoyó la cabeza sobre la cama de Yaten y cerró los ojos tratando de recordar. Hizo un recuento de los hechos más importantes de su vida como guerrera porque la explicación seguramente no estaba en su vida cotidiana, así que hecho a volar sus memoria… la primera vez que vio a Luna, la primera vez que se transformó y enfrentó a un monstruo, la primera vez que habló con Tuxedo Mask, como fue conociendo una a una a las chicas, el impacto al conocer su pasado, renacer en este mundo sin saber nada de él, el regreso a la lucha, la primera vez que vio a Rini y la confusión al enterarse de que era su hija, el viajar al futuro y enterarse de cómo sería su vida, la vuelta al presente, el momento en el conoció a la Outers, la búsqueda de los talismanes, de la Copa Lunar y del enviado del bien, la batalla a muerte con el Faraón 90, la enorme oscuridad y de pronto…

Serena abrió los ojos de golpe, soltó a Yaten y se concentró específicamente en ese último recuerdo, el problema era que estaba demasiado difuso. Se puso de pie y caminó de un lugar a otro de la habitación.

Se había transformado con ayuda del Cristal de Plata y la Copa Lunar y junto con Sailor Saturn habían vencido al enemigo y luego… de alguna forma habían vuelto a la tierra, pero no había vuelto sola…

Serena acunó sus brazos de la misma forma que lo había hecho aquella vez.

Miró a Yaten y sonrió. Ya recordaba de donde provenía esa sensación.

*****SyS*****

Buenas tardes mis queridisimos lectores! obviamente soy la peor escritora de la tierra! no merezco perdon por demorar tanto en actualizar y entenderé completamente si me odian pero me gustaria que no lo hicieran =(, les cuento que estoy trabajando, haciendo mi práctica y además de vacaciones, entonces comprenderán que tiempo no tengo xD! aún así me dije a mí misma que no podía continuar así! tenía que actualizar y robarle un par de horas al día en subir capitulos y leer tranquilamente cada uno de sus mensajes y lo hice! Les quiero dar las gracias por sus palabras que son siempre inspiradoras y llenas de buena onda. Mi intención desde el principio ha sido escribir una historia con un aire distinto a las que había leído en muchas partes, desarrollar profundamente a los personajes y en el fondo aterrizarlos, es decir, que pueden tener los mismos problemas e inquietudes que las personas de carne y hueso. También mi intención siempre fue hacer una historia larga, porque simplemente pienso que así las cosas quedan mejor desarrolladas, sin presiones ni finales apresurados. Si los personajes toman una desición me gusta analizar todos los puntos de vista ¿Porque digo todo esto? Principalmente por un comentario que leí. Al parecer hay personas a las cuales no les agrada como he conducido mi historia hasta este momento. No puedo pedir disculpas por eso, básicamente porque es mi historia, es decir, yo la veo así, la visualizo así y deseo seguir llevándola a este ritmo y por este camino, de hecho, así lo seguiré haciendo, así que si lo que desean es una historia en donde los personajes son felices todo el tiempo, en donde los personajes discuten y se reconcilian en sergundos y sin argumentos y en donde los personajes no evolucionan, sino que se quedan estancados de una forma determinada, quizás esta no es la historia que buscan y es completamente entendible, pero creo que mi punto también lo es.

Ahora hablando de los capitulos en sí, coomo me he demorado tanto subiré dos capitulos laaaaargos! :D el primero creo que queda bastante claro solo con el título. Para los que querían ver una relación un poco más madura entre sere y Seiya pues ahí está xD! aunque con un poco de complicaciones que se entienden a lo largo del capitulo. Obivamente el capitulo tiene un toque de seriedad, pero siempre con la mirada un tanto ingenua y aún inocente de los personajes. Secretos y más secretos entre los personajes que obvimente están contaminando la relación y están corrompiendo no solo a la pareja principal sino que al grupo en general. Por otro lado Alphonse logró alcanzar a Serena ¿Logrará hacerlo otra vez? ¿Podrán guardar el secreto de Serena? ¿Que harán para frenar el acoso del enemigo hacia la Princesa? Pues lo veremos en los siguientes capitulos, Con respecto a Yaten no crean que deseo mantenerlo así para siemrpe, es solo que es necesario que siga así para continuar con mi idea! Les envio un abrazo y un beso a todoooos! y especialmente a las personas que se dieron el tiempo para escribirme algo! ahora les responderé

Polvo de estrellas: Amiga hola! gracias por tu comentario y espero que no me detestes por el retraso!. Yo creo que Seiya se reivindicó un poco con este capitulo ¿verdad? aunque al final terminó arruinándolo todo! Ovbiamente la desición de Seiya hará que la historia tome un giro quizás inesperado, pero yo creo que ya es tiempo de que él especialmente se de cuenta que cuando uno toma una desición aunque sea por amor, siempre producirá consecuencias tanto buenas como malas, su intención es completamente inocente y altruista pero no podemos hacer que los demás tengan la misma visión de las cosas que nosotros. Espero que disfrutes de estos capitulos y espero también leerte en los siguientes. Un beso y cuidate!

Sandykou8723: Amiga linda hola! perdon por la demora pero ya volví y con mucho que leer :). Concuerdo contigo, creo que por un lado Serena está sobreprotegiendo a Seiya y por otro lado Seiya le cuesta mucho aceptat que la mujer que ama no es una frágil flor, que tiene armas para cuidar no solo de si misma sino que también a quienes ama, eso es lo mas dificil de aceptar y tienes razón la falta de comunicación les está pasando la cuenta, creo que ellos son la expresión misma de una relación entre personas que han tenido que ser maduros en sus actuaciones pero que en el fondo siguen siendo niños tanto en sus pensamientos como en sus miedos y en el fondo eso son, niños teniendo que comportarse como adultos. Tu review es antiguo de las fiestas navideñas asi que espero que hayas pasado unas lindas fiestas y que este nuevo año sea mucho mejor que el anterior! te envio un beso enorme desde acá esperando tu comentario siempre bien recibido adiosss

Ximena: Amiga ola! tiempo sin leeerte, espero que la demora no te haya quitado las ganas de leer mi historia. Entiendo tu dilema, creo que a su estilo Darien y Seiya son perfectos. Pienso que lo que no tieene Darien Seiya lo tiene por montones, pero a veces se necesita esa tranquilidad y esa serenidad que solo Darien sabía tener... dificil decicion cuando se trata de esos dos!. espero que estos nuevos capitulos sean de tu agrado y espero leerte en los siguientes. Un abrazo!

Miriamelle: Mi querida amiga! perdon por la demoraaaaa! =( pero ya estoi aquí asi que no me abandones, no sigas mis pasos son malos! xD En cuanto a tu comentario tienes razón en cuanto Yaten abra esos ojitos muchas cosas se aclararán o quizás mucjas cosas se complicarán más, acuerdate que en el fondo Serena dió a Yaten parte de su esencia, nadie sabe aún si dentro de su inconciencia Yaten puede percibirlo... por otro lado en cuanto al dilema de Serena... cuando se trata de Seiya la linea entre la amistad y el cariño es tan fina es casi inexistente, no me imagino a Seiya sin ser amigo o novio de Serena, van de la mano, es por eso que cuando una de esas facetas se debilita, Serena lo siente de forma inmediata. Espero que los siguientes capitulos te gusten! te envio un beso desde la distancia esperando tu comentario como siempre byeee!

Vannity Kou: mi amiga como estas! espero que bienn y que sigas recordando mi historia a pesar del tiempo! Creo que tienes razón, creo que Serena exige cosas que en el fondo ella tampoco está dispuesta a hacer y queda claramente plasmado en estos capitulos, ambos están en una situación de no querer ceder, y en una relación para convivir en paz siempre se debe entregar un poquito no?. Con respecto a Sura, ella no es pariente ni nada parecido de Serena, solo es una extraña coincidencia su parecido con la Princesa, parecido que traerá muchos efectos ya lo verás!. Con respecto a Kakkyu la entrega del anillo a Seiya... creo que una Princesa toma las desiciones ya maduradas con mucho tiempo o no?, ella se ve como una persona bastante conciente y no hace nada de forma arrebatada así que por algo lo hizo, eso es todo lo que te puedo decir xD. espero que te agraden los siguientes capitulos, te envio un gran abrazo amiga! nos leeemos

NatyCrowxFuck: ola amiga, bueno creo que mi opinión quedó bantante expresada en las primeras lineas de esta publicación, siento mucho no haber seguido la historia como tu pensabas que seguiría, obviamente recojo tu crítica e intentaré aplicarla a los siigu9ientes capitulos, pero como ya dije, la historia tiene su propio curso y como siempre he dicho todo pasa por algo, por lo menos en mi historia no hay cabos sueltos, espero que te des el tiempo de ver como concluye, quizás te sorprendas. te envio un abrazo

Wendykou: mi amiga linda! perdon por la demoraaaa! se que estabas media preocupada pero no lo estés, de verdad que he tenido tantas cosas que me encantaría que el día tuviera más horas para poder escribir y además publicar con más prisa, pero como ya vez, publique dos extensos capitulos en recompensa, aunque se que no es suficiente! y NO! aun no terminará queda muchojijiji te envio un enorme beso! esperando leerte obvio amiga! byeeeee

Meryl88: Mi querida amiga, porque te considero una muy querida :) grazias por la preocupación y lo interno te lo respondo por interno. Gracias por valorar mis frases, creo que explica masomenos el curso del capitulo no? Creo que quedó bastante claro que Darien y Kakkyu no van juntos xD, ya sabes nunca ha sido de mi agrado esa pareja y en cuanto a Sere y Seiya yo creo que este capitulo te va a gustar! jjijijiji al menos el principio. te envio un gran abrazo y un beso, esperando leerte en el siguiente capitulo. eres una de las personas que me inspira así que te agradezco todo el apoyo. byeee :)

Venus Star Light: ola linda! grazias por ser mi fann me encanta! y no te preocupes que picada no quedarás te lo aseguro! jjii un beso amigaa y nos leemos

Minafan: amiga linda! no te preocupes por la demora te entiendo perfectamente yo estoi igual o peor que tu! y comparto plenamente tu comentario, la vida no es rosa y las relaciones menos. Se deben de lidiar con problemas que aunque al principio se ven pequeños pero que si no se solucionan se agrandan hasta que se hacen insostenibles. y en cuanto a tu comparación tienes razon ah... no me habia percatado de eso! te envio un besoo! y espero con ansias que me escribirassssss :) byeeee

Angel Kou: Ola amigaa gracias por darte el gran tiempo de leer toda mi historia que ya está bastante larga xD y perdon por la demora. tienes razón quizás Serena tiene miedo ahora pero si se enterara a lo mejor temería más, quien sabe! y Wow! eres una de las pocas personas que quieren que Mina se quede con Thomas y que Yaten esté con Rei, tomaré en cuenta tu opinion! te envio un besooo y no desesperes, Yaten despertará byeeee

Serenalucy: Ola amiga! que bien te pusiste al dia! y como yo no puedo ser menosss también lo hice! grazias por la paciencia y el tiempo! Yaten despertará y Mina hablará con él eso te lo firmo! hjiji te envio un abrazo grandeee esperando leeerte en el siguiente byeee

Are85: Ola amiga gracias por tus cortas pero lindas palabras, son ellas las que me impulsan a seguir en serio :) te leo en el siguiente

Serena Princesita Hale: Mi queridisima amiga espero que estes bien, que hayas pasado unas muy lindas fiestas navideñas y que este nuevo año te traiga muchas más bendiciones que el anterior. Ya hecho mi correspondiente saludo. Te doy las gracias por darte el tiempo de analizar detalladamente cada uno de mis capitulos, son bastante largos y aún así lo haces, eso merece mis más sinceros agradecimientos. Creo que tu entiendes a la perfección la esencia de mi historia, porque analizas, evaluas y te pones en el lugar de mis personajes. En el fondo eliges el camino más dificil, porque quedarse con un personaje es fácil, pero ponerse en el lugar de todos es mucho más dificil, porque finalmente terminas abanderándote con todos y no sabes que camino seguir. Estar del lado de Serena y Seiya es fácil pues son los personajes principales, es por ellos que en el fondo leemos la historia, pero cuando sus comportamientos varían y empiezan a actuar distinto tu no solo los entiendes, los criticas, sino que te dedicas a indagar el porque del problema, lo mismo sucede con Darien, su comportamiento tiene una razón y siempre logras descifrar cual és. Te agradezco nuevamente la paciencia, te envio un beso enorme y un abrazo desde la distancia, esperando con ansias tu opinión que es una de las mas importantes por supuesto. Cuidate amiga y nos seguiremos leyendo. Adios

pininamoon: ola amiga! nos los abandonaréeeee volviiii :) asi que continua leyendolaaa saludos por montón

María de Kou: ola amiga! Yaten despertaráaaa pacienciaaa y en cuanto a Sere y Seiya por lo menos tuvieron un respiero aunque no duró mucho =/, veremos que sucede más adelante. te envio saludos y noss leeremos luego

Nos vemoss en el capitulo 38 :D! besoss


	37. Celos

**Capítulo 37. **

**Celos.**

"_Ligerezas como el aire son para el celoso fuertes confirmaciones" (William Shakespeare)._

Serena salió de la habitación de Yaten e inmediatamente buscó dentro del bolso su celular sin percatarse que Taiki, Amy, Lita, Mina y Thomas la veían salir de la pieza.

**- ¿Serena que hacías allí adentro?-** preguntó Taiki con un poco de molestia en la voz

Segundos después se les unieron Seiya y Rei, ambos con dos cafés en las manos. Seiya le sonrió pero en cuanto vio los semblantes de sus amigos la sonrisa se desvaneció de sus labios

**- ¿bombom?-**

Serena estaba tan exaltada por su descubrimiento que no fue capaz de responder

**- Serena si alguien te hubiera descubierto…-** le reprendió Amy

**- Lo siento-** dijo sonando casi alegre

Mina le miró confundida

**- No pareces sentirlo mucho ¿Pasó algo con Yaten?- **

Era evidente de que estaba tratando de ocultar una sonrisa. Seiya le pasó un café a Lita y el otro a Thomas y avanzó hacia Serena

**- ¿Alguien me puede explicar que pasa? Están todos muy serios-**

Taiki se puso de pie

**- Al parecer Serena tiene problemas para entender que las visitas a Yaten están prohibidas, nadie puede entrar a su habitación, si alguien de este hospital la hubiera visto…-**

Seiya se giró para ver a Serena, esta estaba sonrosada y con un brillo completamente distinto al que había visto días atrás

**- ¿Entraste a verle?-** preguntó con sorpresa

Poco a poco Serena se comenzó a dar cuenta que todos le miraban de forma poco amable

**- Realmente lo siento no fue mi intención pasar a llevar a nadie, solo necesitaba pensar y hablar con alguien-**

Lita miró a Mina

**- Hablar con alguien que está inconciente. Un poco extraño Sere-**

Rei quien era la más alejada del grupo se acercó a grandes pasos

**- ¿Sucedió algo nuevo de lo que nos tengamos que enterar?-** le preguntó en tono moderado, de tal forma que solo los más cercanos pudieran oír. Serena sabía a lo que se refería y el solo pensar en encontrarse otra vez con Alphonse hacía que todo el cansancio y sueño que tenía se esfumaran como humo. Negó con la cabeza

**- Nada Rei, no ha pasado nada relacionado con eso-**

Evaluó su respuesta

**- Estás segura que no le has visto…- **susurró

**- No Rei-** le dijo Serena un poco más descompuesta que al principio- **no te mentiría con algo así-**

Los ojos de Seiya captaron ese acercamiento pero no entendió nada de lo que decían. Las miradas entre las chicas iban y venían, como si no hiciera falta palabras. Todas sabían a que se referían.

**-¿Qué es lo que te sucede? ¿Qué pasa?- **preguntó Seiya mirando directamente a Serena

El estómago de Serena se revolvió.

**- Es…-** miró a sus amigas en busca de ayuda**- es algo complicado pero hay cosas más importantes de que hablar ahora-**

**- No- **le dijo Seiya exasperado tomándola del brazo- **esta vez no me dejarás fuera-**

Serena se puso seria

**- ¿Vamos a hablar de dejarnos fuera Seiya? ¿Después de nuestra plática de la mañana vienes y me dices eso?-**

Los chicos comenzaron sutilmente a alejarse. Otra vez Serena y Seiya estaban discutiendo frente a ellos. El chico miró a Serena de forma triste pero aún así acarició su brazo y bajó el tono de voz

**- ¿Se lo cuentas a Yaten pero no a mí bombom? ¿Así de mal estamos?-**

Serena tomó su mano

**- ¿Podemos no hablar de estas cosas frente a todo el mundo? ¿Quizás después?**

Seiya se llevó la mano libre al pecho. No era la primera vez que Serena le veía hacer ese movimiento. ¿Le dolía algo?

**- ¿Que es lo próximo que dejarás para después? ¿A mi?-**

Serena palideció. A veces Seiya simplemente no medía el calibre de sus palabras. Si siquiera tuviera una idea de todas las cosas con las cuales estaba lidiando, todas las cosas que no le decía ¿Solo para protegerle? no lo entendía, Serena realmente no entendía su comportamiento. Le rechazaba de esa forma tan violenta e inesperada no le daba ningún tipo de explicación y después le hacía estas escenas de novio herido cuando era ella la que había tenido que soportar la humillación de ser prácticamente repudiada por él.

La alegría que había sentido por estar con Yaten y por su descubrimiento se evaporó así como también le estaba sucediendo a sus energías. Su cuerpo y su mente estaban resintiendo esos tres días sin dormir. Miró a Seiya a ver si con eso podía trasmitirle lo cansada y sentida que estaba con él.

Mina sabía más que nadie por lo que estaba pasando su amiga y la conocía demasiado bien, casi podía leer su mente. Necesitaba que alguien le ayudara a salir de esa interminable discusión.

Se acercó a ella.

**- ¿Porque no nos dices que fue lo que descubriste? Tenías una cara… como si hubieras descubierto el fuego-**

El cambio de tema que le proponía su amiga sirvió para desviar la atención de la mayoría, menos la de Seiya que continuaba observándola de forma ininteligible. Le sonrió al mismo tiempo que suspiraba.

**- Yo… descubrí algo, con respecto a mí, Yaten y ese brillo que emana de nosotros-**

Eso definitivamente llamó la atención de todos

**- ¿En serio? ¿Como lo hiciste sucedió algo más?- **preguntó Amy emocionada

Metió la mano otra vez a su bolso buscando su móvil.

**- Yo… recordé algo-** dijo escuetamente

**- ¿Algo?-** inquirió Taiki- **¿Qué cosa?-**

**- Recordé-** apretando el celular en la mano**- que no es la primera que siento algo así. Esto ya había sucedido antes o eso creo-**

Lita abrió su boca levemente mientras los demás se miraban sorprendidos

**- ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Y porque no lo sabemos?-**

Tantas preguntas estaban desviando a Serena del asunto principal: tenía que mandar un mensaje.

**- Ustedes no estaban allí, creo-**

**- ¿Crees?-** preguntó Mina sonriendo igual de inquieta que los demás**- me estás confundiendo cada vez más-**

Finalmente había encontrado el número que buscaba. Pensaba que lo había borrado pero aún estaba allí

**- Chicos…-**dijo Serena preparándose para el bombardeo que recibiría en unos segundos más**- se que probablemente no entenderán lo que debo hacer pero tengo que hacerlo-**

Comenzó a escribir un corto mensaje, en cuanto lo terminó presionó el botón de enviar y alzó la vista

**- ¿Qué hacías?-** preguntó Rei

**- Enviando un mensaje-**

Rodó los ojos

**- Eso es obvio pero a quien-**

Se mordió el labio y respiró

**- A Darien-**

Mina ladeó la cabeza y miró a Thomas quien solo se había dedicado a observar todo el tiempo.

**- Estoy hecha un lío-**

**- A Darien- **repitió Lita con voz plana

Seiya se alejó un poco del grupo mientras Serena intentaba sostener su mano.

**- Seiya…-**

Este se rehusó

**- bombom aléjate ¿si?-**

**- Si te comportas de esa forma no podré explicarte-**

Una chispa de ira cruzó por la mirada de Seiya

**- Con él si tienes tiempo de hablar, pero conmigo no. Lo capto-**

El ruido del celular interrumpió la charla pero Serena no despegó los ojos de los de Seiya

**- Adelante atiende, has como que no existo…-** le dijo su novio fulminándola con la mirada

Serena abrió su celular y leyó atentamente. Luego de unos minutos levantó la vista. Había una cantidad considerable de ojos posándose sobre su rostro

**- Está aquí, me verá en cinco minutos en el patio exterior- **

* * *

Serena salió del hospital con un séquito de personas a su espalda. Se sentía bastante ridícula. Había sido imposible que le dejaran ir sola, incluso Seiya quien no le dirigía la palabra había decidido acompañarla. Esto estaba tan mal… sabía que le había prometido a Darien no molestarlo nunca más pero era la única forma de hacerlo.

Miró a Seiya, estaba tan molesto con ella que si no tuviera tantas cosas en la cabeza se echaría a llorar de la tristeza y lo de Darien solo había empeorado las cosas ¿Cómo era posible que su ex novio aún fuera tema entre ellos? ¿Cómo no se daba cuenta que a cada paso que daba para reunirse con Darien el corazón le palpitaba más y más rápido?, tenía temor de verle y lo único que necesitaba era un abrazo o que le sostuviera la mano…no que caminara al otro extremo del grupo. Si tan solo Yaten estuviera con ella quizás no se sentiría tan desolada. Intentó traer a su mente la calidez que sentía al estar junto a Yaten, a ver si con eso podía tranquilizarse un poco. Increíblemente eso le ayudó.

En el intertanto Thomas caminaba junto a Mina en un silencio casi sepulcral

**- ¿Porque están todos tan callados?-** le susurró a Mina. Ésta se acercó un poco más

**- Estás a punto de conocer al exnovio de Serena-**

**- Lo sé- **contestó en voz baja**- pero no se porque vamos en esta procesión fúnebre y tampoco sé porque Seiya reaccionó de esa forma. Serena dejó al tipo por él ¿Qué más quiere?-**

Mina miró de reojo

**- Darien le ha hecho la vida imposible a Seiya, cada vez que lo tiene enfrente aprovecha la oportunidad de recordarle lo muy importante que es él y…-**

**- Él es el Príncipe y Seiya el plebeyo-**

Mina casi se carcajeó ante esa comparación

**- Eso mismo. Pero creo que tienes razón, Seiya está exagerando y francamente no se como Serena aguanta, cada vez sucede lo mismo. Creo que Seiya se está pasando de los límites-**

Thomas miró a Serena, se le veía triste y cansada

**- ¿No es la primera vez?-**

**- Es como un cuento de nunca acabar. Seiya se enfurece y Serena tiene que andar tras de él rogándole para que se tranquilice. Supongo que es la naturaleza de los hombres. El complejo de macho y esas cosas-**

**- No todos somos así-** dijo Thomas tranquilamente

**- Si claro- **

**- En serio. Si estas con alguien es porque estás seguro de lo que tienen ¿o no? sino es así que no estén juntos o que lo estén cuando sea seguro-**

Mina negó

**- Eso lo dices porque no has vivido una situación así-**

**- Lo estoy viviendo contigo Mina, cualquier hombre tendría el orgullo herido en mi situación pero yo no, se la razón por la cual no podemos estar juntos y la entiendo. Cualquier persona no la entendería, así que siéntete privilegiada de tener a un hombre como yo al lado-**

Mina se sonrojó

**- No es gracioso Thomas-**

**- No pretendo serlo, solo estoy siendo honesto-**

Mina se detuvo y sostuvo el brazo de Thomas para que hiciera lo mismo

**- Gracias… gracias por todo lo que tienes que soportar por mi culpa, se que debe ser difícil y que en muchas ocasiones querrías reaccionar como Seiya y sin embargo no lo haces. Eso es muy valioso para mí-**

Le sonrió y de pasó contagió a Mina

**- Por esa sonrisa yo lo soportaría todo-**

* * *

Amy y Taiki iban detrás de Serena

**- ¿Aún estás enfadado con Sere?-** preguntó Amy en un tono de voz lo más bajo posible. Taiki suspiró

**- No estoy enfadado, solo me preocupé. La salud de Yaten es delicada y debemos de seguir las órdenes del médico-**

**- De todas formas…-** le respondió Amy con cuidado- **creo que quizás fuiste un poco rudo. No te lo tomes a mal por favor…-**

Taiki tomó su mano

**- Lo sé y le pediré disculpas en cuanto esto se solucione. Escúchame Amy, no tienes que hacer eso-**

Ella se sorprendió

**- ¿Qué cosa?-**

**- Lo que hace Serena cada vez que quiere decirle algo complicado a Seiya. Yo no soy él, somos hermanos si, pero con formas muy distintas de reaccionar. Seiya es un necio y por eso es que Serena está optando por no decirle las cosas, no se da cuenta que el silencio de Serena es por su culpa-**

Amy asintió pensando en lo último que dijo el chico

**- Quizás deberías platicar con el, Seiya está perdido y necesita que alguien le oriente-**

Dudó que responder. Tenía un presentimiento. Uno malo.

**- Realmente no se que más puedo decir que ya no sepa- **

* * *

Lita y Rei iban bebiendo café mientras seguían por el rabillo del ojo todos los movimientos de Seiya.

**- Esta actitud de Seiya realmente me está colmando la paciencia. Si supiera con lo que ella está lidiando-** bufó Rei

**- Es entendible, aunque no eres la única que piensa lo mismo. Serena está agotada y lo peor es que ya no lo puede seguir disimulando más-**

Rei bebió café e hizo una mueca pues ya estaba frío

**- Nunca le ha ido bien disimulando pero me alegra que no lo haga. El guardarse las cosas fue lo peor que podría haber hecho-**

Lita botó lo que le quedaba de café en un basurero

**- Puedo llegar a entender a Seiya. Serena le está ocultando cosas, cosas importantes-**

**- Lo está haciendo por él. Si se pone así por cosas sin importancia ¿Te imaginas como reaccionaría si supiera lo que le sucedió con Alphonse?-**

**- Hablando de eso- **dijo Lita en un tono de voz más íntimo**-** **la otra noche estuve viendo en un mapa posibles lugares en los que podría estar escondido ese tipo-**

Rei asintió

**- ¿Pudiste averiguar algo?-**

Dejó que los demás se adelantaran un poco

**- ¿Recuerdas esa enorme bodega abandonada en donde luchamos con él?, resulta que no es solo una bodega-**

Miró a Rei para saber si le seguía

**- Bajo ese lugar existen una serie de túneles. Hace algunos años se usaban como alcantarillas pero luego de una reforma que se hizo en la ciudad los dejaron sin uso. Creo que es el perfecto escondite nadie los utiliza desde entonces, además eso explicaría como huyó tan rápido aquella vez-**

Si las sospechas de Lita eran ciertas, sería la primera pista concreta del paradero de Alphonse

**- Tendremos que investigar ¿Te parece si vamos después de terminado este pequeño trámite? Nos hace falta algo de acción-**

Lita sonrió de forma cómplice

**- Me parece excelente idea pero de todas formas tendremos que decirle a las demás. No creo que Mina quiera ausentarse de esto-**

Rei miró hacia sus amigos. Luego dedicó su total atención a Serena. Se le veía descompuesta.

**- Creo que será mejor que Mina y Amy se queden con Serena, no la veo muy bien. Después de su discusión con Seiya quedó un poco…-**

**- Si-** opinó Lita con la misma mirada de preocupación**- últimamente estamos viendo muy seguido esa mirada-**

Rei se mordió una uña con tal fuerza que casi se arranca un pedazo. Era tiempo de hablar con alguien.

**- Hay algo que me está dando vueltas desde hace días. Más que una sensación es un presentimiento-**

Ambas bajaron más la voz

**- Si te soy sincera a mí también-** respondió Lita

Rei tomó un último sorbo de café y se decidió a hablar

**- Serena extraña mucho a Yaten- **

**- Demasiado-** continuó Lita

Rei asintió

**- Creo que Seiya ya se está dando cuenta de eso, supongo que oíste lo que le dijo hace un rato. El berrinche de hoy no fue solo por Darien, Seiya está celoso-**

**- De su propio hermano-** completó Lita

Bajaron las escaleras del hospital

**- Pensé que me estaba volviendo loca-** dijo Lita con alivio en la voz- **es bueno saber que hay alguien más aparte de mí misma que sí está conciente de lo que está pasando a nuestro alrededor-**

**- Tengo un sentido extra no lo olvides-** sonrió Rei

**- ¿Piensas que son celos infundados?-** le preguntó Lita

Rei miró a su amiga quien caminaba al frente con la cabeza erguida

**- Serena ama a Seiya, nunca en la vida le engañaría, creo que jamás se le pasaría eso por la cabeza… pero es él y su actitud. Prácticamente empuja a Serena a buscar refugio en otra persona-**

**- Pero por otro lado-** agregó Lita-** Si te la pasas todo el día diciéndole a tu novio que extrañas a otro hombre…es difícil no sentirse inseguro, aunque ese hombre sea tu hermano-**

Lita tomó del brazo a Rei y suspiró

**- Solo espero que esto sea producto todo lo que sucedió, ya sabes, de ayudar a Yaten cuando estaba caído, de brindarle energía, quizás eso alteró algún tipo de equilibro y se solucionará en cuanto se mejore, porque si es por otra cosa se va a desatar el infierno…-**

**- Y todos seremos arrastrados a él-** remató Rei

Lita buscó la mirada de su amiga

**- ¿No te incomoda hablar de esto?-**

**- Por supuesto que si ¿Pero que quieres que haga? ¿Que deje sola a Serena justo ahora?, ya una vez lo hice, tuve la oportunidad de apoyarla, de mirarla a ojos y averiguar que no estaba bien y no lo hice, no cometeré ese error otra vez-**

Lita sintió pena por Rei. Al parecer la vida tampoco le quería dar un respiro

**- Lo siento Rei, la vida se ha vuelto un asco especialmente para ti. Tienes una fortaleza que admiro, no se si podría ser como tú-**

Rei soltó una pequeña risa

**- ¿Es la ruda de Lita Kino la que me está confesando eso?, no puedo creerlo-**

**- No te burles- **respondió-**estoy hablando en serio-**

**- Yo también. No puedo creer que de todas las personas tú me digas eso, tu fortaleza no está en lo físico, es tu interior lo que te hace resistente, podrías con esto y mucho más. Además ya no estoy sufriendo, al menos no tanto-**

El tono en la voz de Rei cambió y Lita lo notó

**- ¿Sucedió algo en particular?- **

Rei recordó la plática con Serena y su decisión de irse. Tal vez era el momento menos adecuado para preparar su partida pero por otro lado… desaparecer del mapa se estaba volviendo cada vez más tentador.

**- Sucedió algo conmigo-**

**- Y teniendo en cuenta como se están llevando las cosas en este grupo, no me lo dirás-**

El remordimiento se estaba abriendo paso así que lo frenó

**- Cuando el momento llegue lo sabrás. Ahora de lo único que debemos preocuparnos es de Serena y de encontrar a ese maldito. Se ha pasado la vida velando por nosotros es justo que le devolvamos la mano-**

Lita asintió

**- ¿Qué crees que suceda Rei? ¿Crees que lo que estamos pensando sean tonterías?-**

**- Honestamente no lo se-** dijo pensativamente**- pero de algo si estoy segura. Si lo que estamos pensando llega a suceder, todos en cierta medida seremos culpables-**

* * *

Serena y los demás aguardaron en el lugar señalado unos diez minutos hasta que por la puerta principal se vio aparecer a Darien. Bajó lentamente las escaleras vistiendo una bata blanca de hospital, esa era la razón por la cual había respondido tan rápido al mensaje de Serena. Estaba haciendo su internado justamente en ese recinto.

En cuanto llegó a la altura de Serena le dio un vistazo no solo a ella sino que a todos los demás que le miraban con distintas expresiones

**- ¿Es una broma? Porque realmente no tengo tiempo para juegos, estoy trabajando-**

No se veía nada de feliz, aunque considerando la última vez que le había visto… se parecía bastante al Darien que ella recordaba. Tenía más color y no se le veía agotado. Y sus ojos brillaban aunque no precisamente de felicidad, sino que más bien de enfado. _Las cosas no saldrían bien_- presintió Serena.

**- Darien necesito platicar contigo-**

La miró y notó que no tenía la necesidad de inclinarse tanto para hacerlo ¿Había crecido?... definitivamente ver a Serena no estaba bien. Ya bastante había tenido con estar junto a Sura en la tarde. Esto era como un castigo doble. El rostro de ambas no le producía paz sino que al contrario le llenaba de rencor… pero la curiosidad es una de las emociones más fuertes del ser humano, no podía darse la vuelta sin antes saber que era eso tan apremiante que incluso había llevado a Serena a buscarle sabiendo que le esperaba. Asintió y miró por encima de Serena.

**- Solos tú y yo, que los niños se queden aquí-**

Darien encontró la mirada de Seiya, la sostuvo por largo tiempo y lo que vio le llamó la atención. Últimamente le había visto seguidamente por lo que estaba completamente seguro de que sus ojos no eran tan intensos. Si bien aún no había recuperado completamente sus energías seguía contando con características que le hacían ser una excepción al humano corriente y tuvo que reconocer que Seiya no encajaba dentro de esa categoría ¿Había recuperado sus poderes?... no, no era eso. Algo extraño pasaba con él. Había estado esa misma semana con la Princesa Kakkyu así que tenía claro como se sentía el aura y las energías de las personas del planeta Kimokku y eso no se sentía así, de hecho… ¿De que color eran los ojos de ese sujeto?, estaba completamente seguro de que eran azules como los suyos y sin embargo estaban más oscuros ¿Qué nadie se había dado cuenta de eso?

**- Serena…-** dijo Mina saltando a su lado e interrumpiendo de paso los pensamientos de Darien.

**- No creo que sea buena idea-**

Darien rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos. Tenía un par de pacientes a los cuales atender así que lo de estar ocupado era cierto, pero ver saltar a las guerreras de Serena sobre él le impacientaba mucho más. Serena dio un vistazo a sus amigos y les sonrió. Buscó especialmente a Seiya pero en cuanto éste la vio giró la cabeza y la esquivó de forma notoria. Suspiró y dio un apretón al brazo de su amiga.

**- Estaré bien Mina, no me tardaré-**

Darien se adelantó y se alejó lo más rápido que pudo del grupo, cuando ya se encontraban a varios metros Serena le alcanzó. Puso las manos a sus costados.

**- Realmente no tienes porque ser tan desagradable-**

Sonrió.

**- ¿Y perderme la oportunidad de fastidiar a tu novio? eso no tiene precio-**

Serena dejó su postura y respiró profundamente. Ahora comenzaba lo complicado.

**- Necesito platicar contigo-**

Asintió

**- Antes de que me entretengas con tu plática dime ¿Cómo está Sura?-**

Casi se cae de la impresión. No la había visto desde la cena del otro día así que creía que ella estaba bien.

**- Ella…ella está bien. Se recuperó muy bien de las heridas. Está muy agradecida contigo. Me comentó que fuiste como un verdadero Príncipe-**

Eso era verdad aunque no lo había dicho con esas palabras. Darien miró hacia otro lado tratando de ocultar una leve sonrisa

**- Eso es bueno**- respondió escuetamente **- Ahora,** **sobre que quieres hablar-**

La rudeza de Darien le hacía dudar sobre lo que estaba intentando hacer.

**- Sobre Hotaru, me enteré que está viviendo en tu casa-**

**- ¿Como sabes eso?-** preguntó con dureza

**- Tengo mis fuentes-**

_La Princesa Kakkyu- p_ensó Darien, era lo más lógico. De todas formas no tenía pensado mantenerlo oculto pero que Serena supiera de cosas relacionadas a su vida le molestaba más de la cuenta. Se cruzó de brazos.

**- Rini era su única amiga-** dijo lentamente**- no tiene a nadie más en este mundo-**

Hotaru había recurrido a él. Una punzada de dolor se instaló en su pecho. Le habría encantado que la pequeña se refugiara en ella, pero claro… bajo las actuales circunstancias sería la última persona en el planeta a la cual se dirigiría.

**- Tienes razón, me alegra de que esté contigo-**

Darien también se alegraba

**- Pero eso no es por lo que viniste-** continuo

Serena asintió seria

**- Necesito platicar con ella o al menos acercarme a ella-**

**- Y el motivo sería…-**

No quería darle demasiada información. Darien ya no era una persona de confianza y más aún si el tema trataba de los hermanos Kou, aprovecharía cualquier debilidad en ellos para sacarle partido para su propio provecho.

**- Ella es la única clave que tengo para resolver un problema que nos afecta-**

Darien era demasiado inteligente como para quedarse con esa explicación. Ese problema debía de ser muy grande como para que Serena le hubiera contactado. Y por lo que estaba entendiendo no era el único. Eso despertó aún más su curiosidad.

**- Oí que el hermanito de tu novio está aquí internado-**

Los ojos de la rubia se abrieron de la sorpresa pero se recompuso rápidamente.

**- Está bastante mal-**

**- Lo sé-**

Por supuesto que lo sabía, entre los doctores y enfermeras no se hablaba de otra cosa que de la gran estrella de la música herida en un extraño incidente, que estaba vivo solo gracias a la rápida acción de los paramédicos. Pero Darien sospechaba que esa no era la verdad, podría asegurar que no había ocurrido ningún accidente y lo más importante, ese chiquillo no seguía vivo solo a la intervención médica.

**- Oí otra cosa. Dicen que fue un milagro que sobreviviera al accidente, pero solo Dios sabe hacer milagros… ¿Quizás estuviste jugando a ser Dios Princesa?-**

El estómago se le estremeció

**- No me digas así…-**

Darien alzó las cejas

**-¿Que acaso no lo eres?-**

Junto sus manos en señal de súplica.

**- Enfócate en la plática Darien-**

Esta Serena distaba mucho de la que se le había enfrentado con tanto ahínco y tenacidad las últimas veces. Ahora que lo analizaba mejor se le veía pálida, un tanto ojerosa e incluso un poco más delgada como si hubiera estado enferma. Había oído de las enfermeras que los amigos del cantante pasaban la mayoría de las noches en el hospital y que se organizaban haciendo turnos. Claramente lo hacían por si el enemigo decidía volver al ataque… el cansancio y las preocupaciones le estaban pasando la cuenta.

**- ¿No eres feliz verdad?-**

La pregunta la pilló desprevenida. Retrocedió un poco como si con eso pudiera ganar tiempo de pensar en una respuesta, pero eso no funcionaba con Darien. De pronto sintió que una oleada de angustia se apoderaba de su boca.

**- Yaten está en este lugar confinado en una cama, el enemigo está detrás de nosotros, la mitad de mis guerreras me odia y la otra mitad espera que yo las dirija aunque no tengo la menor idea de lo que estoy haciendo porque el hombre que me debería apoyar solo me da más problemas y la única persona con la cual puedo hablar está inconciente… así que no, no estoy nada de contenta ¿Pero ya lo sabías verdad? solo necesitabas oírlo de mi boca porque eso te hace sentir realizado-**

Respiró agitada e incluso le dolió un poco el paladar. Al parecer había gritado un poco sin darse cuenta pero la verdad se sentía bastante mejor. Darien no obstante seguía en la misma posición, como si su ataque de verborrea ni siquiera le hubiera inmutado. Lentamente el descruzó sus brazos y con su dedo índice indicó hacia su rostro.

**- Lo decía por tus ojos, están tristes-**

Serena pestañeó un par de veces e irónicamente sintió ganas de reír y lo hizo. Cuando se calmó oyó como sus amigos cuchicheaban cada vez más alto. Seguramente se preguntaban que era tan gracioso. Lo irónico era que no había nada gracioso.

**- ¿Puedo ver o no a Hotaru?-**

Volvió a cruzarse de brazos.

**- No entiendo porque me tienes que preguntar eso a mí, ella vive en mi casa pero no soy su dueño-**

**- Ella es una niña y confía en ti, si deseo acercarme a ella tú eres la mejor opción-**

Eso si logró sacudir su tranquilidad.

**- Un pensamiento bastante frío pero cierto. Me sorprendes-**

**- ¿Eso es un cumplido?-**

Miró hacia otro lado.

**- En realidad tómalo como quieras-**

Notó como la indiferencia iba perdiendo terreno en la voz de Darien

**- ¿No es esto lo que siempre deseaste?, que pensara de forma crítica, que me comportara como una líder, que tomara decisiones y asumiera responsabilidades. Pues eso estoy haciendo-**

Se volvió para mirarle. La forma en que Serena le enfrentaba… le hacía querer provocarla para saber hasta donde era capaz de llegar.

**- Supongo que si… quizás deba comenzar a preocuparme-**

**- No lo creo, me falta mucho para llegar a ser tan frío como tú-**

Fue el turno de Darien para reír.

**- ¡Ouch! debo agregar el adjetivo hiriente a la enorme lista de sorpresas-**

No dijo nada y se dedicó a recuperar el control de sus emociones.

**- ¿Porque viniste a platicar conmigo? sabes que yo no soy la vía para llegar a Hotaru, si realmente necesitas hablar con ella es Setsuna con quien deberías estar-**

Sabía que Darien le preguntaría eso, ese era el pequeño punto débil de su plan. Debió de sospechar que se daría cuenta.

**- No lo creí conveniente-**

Darien alzó una ceja de forma incrédula. Serena bufó.

**- Discutí con ella ¿esta bien?-**

**- ¿Que pasó?-** preguntó con voz divertida-** ¿Acaso te dijo la verdad y te disgustó?-**

Se mordió la lengua para no contestar. Era una clara provocación y no caería en su juego.

**- ¿Por Dios Darien podrías por favor no hacer eso?-**

Este tira y afloja le estaba aburriendo así que se metió las manos a los bolsillos con el propósito de marcharse.

**- No puedo ayudarte-**

**- Espera…- **le dijo rápidamente tomándolo del brazo**- por favor-**

Darien se congeló al sentir el contacto de Serena. Ya había olvidado como se sentía. Hubiera preferido no sentirlo en lo absoluto.

**- Se que te prometí no volver a molestarte pero…-**

**- Hace tiempo dejé de creer en tus promesas-**

Serena bajó el brazo mientras Darien volvía a hacerle frente.

**- Y en que crees ahora…-**

Ella alzó la vista cuando los ojos de Darien desde hace mucho estaban posados en su rostro.

**- En mí, porque claramente poner mis esperanzas en ti fue mi mayor error-**

**- Al menos tienes esperanzas en algo…-**

Eran esos comentarios los que le hacían creer que en la vida de Serena las cosas marchaban de mal en peor. No pudo resistir la tentación de verificar si Seiya seguía o no su plática y como era de esperar mantenía toda su atención en ellos dos. Si bien no podía escuchar lo que se estaban diciendo no aflojaba su vigilancia a distancia. Volvió a percatarse de esa extraña aura que rodeaba al chiquillo

**- ¿Que acaso él no es tu gran amor, el aire que respiras, tu esperanza de un nuevo futuro, la razón de tu existencia, bla bla bla?-**

Serena se irguió.

**- Nada a cambiado Darien-**

Que mala mentirosa era Serena.

**- No es cierto y no trates de convencerme de lo contrario, si algo aprendí durante todo estos años fue a conocerte-**

**- Nunca me conociste realmente-**

Volvía a sorprenderlo con una frase incisiva. Pero aún así esa postura seria y firme no lograba ocultar lo que decía su mirada.

**- Quizás tengas razón, se nota que has aprendido muchas cosas y has dejado atrás otras y así será a lo largo del tiempo hasta que te conviertas en la persona que todo el mundo espera, pero habrá algo en ti que siempre conoceré a pesar de nuestra separación y esos son tus ojos, leo en ellos tan fácil como antaño. ¿Y sabes lo que veo?, que algo ha cambiado-**

Suspiró pesadamente al tiempo que cerraba los ojos, como si con eso pudiera reunir la fuerza necesaria para aguantar este enfrentamiento.

**- Solo dime si puedo ver a Hotaru-**

**- Antes respóndeme una pregunta-**

Serena aguardó

**- ¿La extrañas?-**

El estómago volvió a estremecérsele y fue testigo de cómo la sangre huía de su rostro.

**- A Rini ¿La extrañas?-**

Tragó antes de responder.

**- Si-**

**- ¿Sufres por ella?-**

Pestañeó seguidamente para evitar que los ojos se le pusieran vidriosos.

**- Si-**

**- Cuanto- **volvió a inquirir Darien

Esta vez Serena arrugó el ceño harta de este castigo sicológico al cual Darien le estaba sometiendo.

**- Sufriré por ella el resto de mi vida ¿Es suficiente con eso para ti?-**

Ambos iniciaron una lucha de miradas. Darien no sentía ningún tipo de remordimiento al hacer pasar por esto a Serena, al contrario, el saber que ella también sufría atenuaba en parte su propio dolor y no obstante el sufrimiento que toda esta parte de la plática le causaba a la rubia su mirada y su actitud seguían férreas. Si el tema de Rini provocaba en ella la misma angustia y nostalgia que en él, había aprendido a disimularlo bastante bien. Al parecer sí tenían algo en común.

Serena tenía el corazón en la garganta. Literalmente se le había removido del pecho e instalado en su laringe. Ni siquiera era capaz de respirar en forma cuantiosa pues estaba segura que se le saldría por la boca. Esta lucha mental con Darien era extenuante, mantenerse fuerte frente a él era peor, pero hablar de Rini no lo podía soportar. Apenas si había podido recomponerse la última vez y no había pasado mucho tiempo, así que la pena estaba latente y las lágrimas aún le quemaban los ojos. Era ilógico compartir un sentimiento con alguien que no deseaba compartir nada contigo pero por otro lado era la única persona con la cual se sentía correcto hacerlo. Era el último resquicio de lo que habían tenido, el único lazo que jamás podrían terminar por romper.

**- ¿Tú la extrañas Darien?-**

Y como aquella vez en la que platicaron en su apartamento, el antiguo Darien mostró nuevamente su rostro. La dureza de sus facciones desapareció y sus ojos se suavizaron. Se vieron tan azules como recordaba.

**- Todo el tiempo-**

**- Crees…-** dijo bajando la voz- **¿Crees que algún día ya no podamos recordarla, que olvidaremos su rostro, su risa, sus ojos…todo de ella?-**

Darien cerró por un momento los ojos y luego los abrió para encontrársela a ella, el vivo recuerdo de Rini. Mientras Serena existiera nunca olvidaría a Rini. Mientras Serena siguiera apareciéndose en su vida nunca podría dejar a atrás su recuerdo y necesitaba eso para seguir viviendo.

**- Quizás tú podrías responderme eso a mí, después de todo tomaste la iniciativa, tú decidiste dejarla atrás, no yo-**

Su celular vibró, dándole la excusa perfecta para salir de esta tortuosa conversación. No importaba cuantas veces lo hiciera, aceptar platicar con Serena era una herida segura. Ella tomó su brazo

**- Darien…-**

Éste retrocedió y sacó su celular. Tenía llamadas del hospital y la esperaban, así que lo guardó en el bolsillo. Tenía que poner distancia.

**- Puedes ir a mi casa ahora pero cuando llegue no quiero encontrarte ahí. Si Hotaru no desea verte no quiero que la presiones. No tengo interés en saber porque la necesitas, mientras eso no le cause daño…si lo haces, si la dañas te aseguro que nos volveremos a ver y me encargaré de que no te le vuelvas a acercar otra vez-**

Serena bajó su mano viendo como el viejo Darien se perdía dentro este hombre tan distinto al que había conocido. El momento del entendimiento mutuo había terminado.

**- Hablas como si tuviera el valor de lastimarla-**

**- Lastimar se te da muy bien-**

Asimiló esas últimas palabras lo mejor que pudo y aunque no tenía necesidad de agradecerle en lo absoluto, quiso hacerlo. Ella había roto la promesa que le había hecho y ya había roto demasiadas cosas que involucraban a Darien.

**- Darien… gracias-**

Él se quedó allí un momento más pero finalmente pasó por su lado. Antes de dar la vuelta y perderla de vista giró su cabeza para mirar a Seiya y allí estaba de nuevo esa sensación. Y aunque no tenía la obligación de hacerlo se detuvo, sorprendiendo a Serena.

**- Una última cosa-**

Ella esperó

**- Tu novio-** le dijo mientras Serena le seguía con la mirada que estaba sobre Seiya**- ese que está allí observándonos con mirada asesina, hay algo muy malo en él-**

¿De que estaba hablando? Seiya no era malo, solo estaba con esa actitud porque estaba enojado. Y sin poderlo evitar ese conocido temor de que algo no estaba bien en Seiya resurgió. Hacía días que pensaba en eso porque y cada vez que lo hacía las conclusiones eran escalofriantes ¿Por qué justamente Darien le hacía ese comentario? ¿Acaso… acaso el podía percibir algo que ella no?

Se recompuso de la impresión y sonrió intentando parecer despreocupada.

**- No es así-**

Pero Darien no creyó su actuación y siguió mirándole analíticamente.

**- Está maldito-**

El pulso de Serena se aceleró. ¿Qué quería decir con eso? ¿Como se había enterado Darien de la relación de Alphonse y Seiya? Y de todas formas ¿Por qué se estaba tomando tan en serio sus palabras?, eran solo eso, palabras de una persona que odiaba a Seiya y deseaba verlo fuera de su vista. Seiya no estaba maldito, para nada. Él era una bendición era imposible que en un hombre tan bueno y leal existiera una pizca de maldad.

**- Me estás advirtiendo en vano-**

Darien rió y movió su cabeza. Nunca hubiera pensado que esas palabras hicieran flaquear a Serena, de hecho ni siquiera había tenido la intención de sembrar dudas en su corazón pero si la hubiera tenido no habría sido necesario. Finalmente había descubierto lo que había cambiado en Serena. Miró a Seiya por última vez, le sonrió y se encontró con los ojos sagaces de la rubia. Se acercó a su oído y le susurró.

**- ¿Advirtiendo?-** le dijo alto y claro**- Yo no necesito advertirte lo que tú misma has comenzado a ver. Solo te estoy recalcando lo que siempre te he dicho; más temprano que tarde él será tu perdición-**

* * *

Serena botó todo el aire que tenía contenido en sus pulmones. Ahora que Darien se había ido podía dar rienda suelta a sus emociones y lo único de lo que tenía certeza por el momento era que debía sentarse antes que las piernas le fallaran así que miró hacia todos lados y como no encontró nada en lo que recostarse caminó hacia las escaleras principales del hospital y se dejó caer en los últimos peldaños. Apoyó los brazos sobre sus piernas y se relajó. Sus amigos corrieron para reunirse con ella y la rodearon

**- ¿Estás bien?-** le preguntó Rei que se agachó delante de ella

Miró a su amiga y le sonrió

**- Hablar con Darien es como jugar a la ruleta rusa muchas, muchas veces y perder en cada intento-**

Lita torció la boca

**- Lo siento Sere-**

Hizo un gesto de resignación

**- Al menos me defendí bastante bien-**

Mina se sentó a su lado y la abrazó con cariño

**- Tenía mucho miedo de que las cosas resultaran mal-**

Serena le respondió el abrazo feliz de sentir el apoyo de sus amigos, aunque para ser honesta el único gesto de cariño que necesitaba era el de Seiya y por lo que veía no lo recibiría. Suspiró y se concentró nuevamente.

**- Yo también y aunque fue doloroso e incómodo, no resultó tan mal como esperaba-**

**- Lo sé- **dijo con efusión**- vi incluso que reían y casi creí que estaba alucinando ¿Qué era lo chistoso?-**

Su amiga nunca dejaría de curiosear aunque le alegraba que Mina se comportara como siempre. Quería con todas sus fuerzas que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad aunque fuera un poco.

**- Digamos que Darien fue la víctima de mi minuto de furia, me preguntó algo, me enfadé y me sentí tan liberada que sonreí. Eso es todo, no fue porque lo estuviéramos pasando bien-**

Eso último lo dijo mirando a Seiya.

**- Lo sabemos Sere-** le dijo Amy**- Pero de todas formas ¿Pudiste averiguar lo que necesitabas saber?-**

Sintiéndose un poco mejor decidió platicar con sus amigos acerca de ello

**- En realidad lo que averigüé no tiene nada que ver con Darien. Solo necesitaba pedirle un favor-**

Serena se puso de pie y le pidió a todos que se sentaran. Así podría explicar mejor las cosas

**- ¿Qué es lo que averiguaste?-** preguntó Rei

**- ¿Y porque tuviste que pedirle un favor a Darien?-** inquirió Lita

La rubia se paseó de un lado a otro tratando de reorganizar sus ideas

**- Para hacerles entender tengo que remontarme un poco al pasado. Específicamente a la época en la que conocimos a las Outers-**

El nombrarlas a ellas causó un efecto esperado.

**- ¿Recuerdan el porque ellas llegaron hasta aquí?-**

Las chicas asintieron. Thomas alzó la mano

**- Antes de que comiences a explicar todo ¿Podrías por favor decirme quienes son ellas?-**

La seriedad con la que Thomas se tomaba la conversación llamó la atención de Serena.

**- Ellas al igual que las chicas son guerreras, con la diferencia de que su misión consiste en vigilar y resguardar la seguridad exterior. Por eso se les llama las guerreras exteriores-**

**- ¿Y porque no están aquí contigo?-**

Serena miró a Seiya.

**- Haruka y las demás… simplemente no pudieron aceptar el término de mi relación con Darien ni mi decisión de estar con Seiya así que decidieron no continuar a mi lado. Al dejar de ser leales al Reino Lunar perdieron sus poderes y luego todo se complica. Por alguna extraña razón su vida y la de Darien se entrelazaron y pasaron a depender de su energía. El poder de Darien es grande pero no fue lo suficiente como para ayudarlas a permanecer como guerreras así que… se puede decir que ya no son guerreras-**

Thomas asintió como un niño pequeño. Rei se estiró para encontrar los ojos del chico

**- La traición al Reino de la Luna se paga caro-**

**- Ya veo-** respondió abriendo unos enormes ojos

Serena despegó su mirada de Seiya

**- No digas esas cosas Rei-** le reprendió suavemente- **No tenía idea de que eso sucedería-**

Bufó

**- Pero gracias a eso sabemos lo que sucede ¿o no?-**

Discutir con su amiga de eso no los llevaría a ningún lado así que continuo

**- Ahora prosiguiendo con el relato. Ellas llegaron a esta ciudad buscando algo-**

**- Claro-** dijo Mina- **ellas necesitaban reunir los tres talismanes y liberar así la Copa Lunar-**

**- Pero los talismanes solo eran un instrumento**- agregó Amy- **ellas necesitaban la Copa Lunar para encontrar así al enviado del bien-**

Serena asintió

**- Y quien pudiera dominar el poder de la Copa Lunar sería el enviado del bien-**

Serena no quería ahondar demasiado en ese asunto ya que no era relevante al caso

**- El día de la batalla Rini fue herida y Darien se encargó de ella y solo se nos unieron al final de ella-**

Amy asintió

**- Le brindó su energía lo recuerdo-**

**- Así que nosotras junto con las Outers nos enfrentamos al Faraon 90, la Dama 9 y al silencio-**

**- ¿Al silencio?-** preguntó Taiki

**- A la destrucción del planeta-** le respondió Serena

Se paseó delante de ellos

**- Para detener el avance de esa destrucción ustedes alzaron una barrera e intentaron evitar su expansión-**

**- Pero fuimos absorbidas por ese poder-** dijo Mina

**- Lo que también las deja fuera de lo que sucedió después-**

Las chicas prestaron más atención

**- Honestamente yo tampoco recuerdo mucho… todo es confuso. Hotaru logró vencer el poder de la Dama 9 y pudo liberarse de ella y en un acto de bondad decidió sacrificarse para salvarnos a todos-**

La sensación de que estaba por revelar algo importante le hizo sentir nervios

**- Yo no podía soportar que eso pasara, tenía que ayudarle de alguna forma y con ayuda del Cristal de Plata, así como de sus energías logré dominar la Copa Lunar y trasformarme. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es que alcancé a Sailor Saturn y juntas derrotamos al Faraón 90-**

Los ojos de Serena se plagaron de lágrimas y las chicas se inquietaron

**- Cuando regresé… estaba en un trance, casi no recuerdo nada, pero jamás podré olvidar esa sensación-**

Acunó los brazos de la misma que lo había hecho en la habitación de Yaten

**- Aún llevaba mi transformación… y en mis brazos había un bebé. El cuerpo me dolía y estaba agotada pero mi pecho estaba cálido y colmado de una emoción inexplicable-**

Se secó los ojos y miró a sus amigos

**- Ese bebé era Hotaru. No sé que sucedió, no puedo hallar una respuesta que satisfaga completamente las dudas, lo único que se es que en esa batalla Hotaru murió y de alguna manera regresó a la vida-**

La revelación de Serena dejó a todos sumidos en un profundo silencio

**- Tú piensas-** dijo Rei aclarándose la garganta**- ¿Que trajiste a Hotaru de vuelta verdad? Por eso nos dijiste que no era la primera vez que…-**

No logró terminar la frase pues la emoción era mayor

**- Estando en la habitación de Yaten, me di cuenta que no era la primera vez que tenía esa sensación… el toque de Yaten y de esa bebé… no podría olvidarlos, es como si fueran parte de mí-**

Serena respiró

**- Esto es…-** comenzó a decir Taiki

**- Asombroso- **agregó Mina

**- Alucinante-** dijo Thomas

Sus amigos la miraban como si fuera un Dios

**- Es solo una sensación. Es por eso que necesito hablar con Hotaru y esa es la razón por la cual busqué a Darien-**

Mina alzó la mano igual que Thomas

**- ¿Y como se relacionan esos dos?-**

Serena sintió cansancio en las piernas y decidió sentarse en el suelo frente a todos sus amigos

**- Hotaru está viviendo en el apartamento con Darien-**

Mas sorpresas

**- ¿Porqué?-** preguntó Amy-

**- ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?-** preguntó al mismo tiempo Rei

Arregló un mechón de su cabello

**- Hotaru ya no estaba de acuerdo con las ideas de Haruka y se fue del lugar así que buscó refugio con Darien. Y me enteré de esto por medio de Setsuna-**

Miradas penetrantes cayeron sobre su cara

**- ¿De Setsuna?-** preguntó Taiki

**- ¿Desde cuando tienes contacto con ellas?-** dijo Lita

Tantas preguntas ya estaban provocándole mareos

**- Me la encontré de casualidad una noche y no se porque extraño motivo terminamos platicando aunque claramente la camaradería duró poco. Pero logré enterarme de eso sin pensar que iba a necesitar de esa información después-**

Serena buscó nuevamente la mirada de Seiya. Este estaba tan sorprendido como los demás y aunque aún había molestia en sus ojos se notaba que había disminuido.

**- ¿No les parece extraño eso?-** soltó Mina

**- ¿Qué cosa?-** dijo Amy

**- Pues Hotaru y Darien… ella es una niña y él un hombre…-**

Amy casi se ahoga de la impresión mientras que las demás arrugaban el seño, pero a nadie le afectó más eso que a Serena

**- ¡Dios Mina deja de decir tonterías!**- exclamó Rei enojada

Mina estaba a punto de agregar algo más pero Serena la detuvo

**- Mina por favor no vuelvas a repetir una atrocidad como esa otra vez-**

La voz de Serena no dejaba espacio para las bromas

**- Rini y Hotaru eran prácticamente como hermanas y es así como Darien la ve, como a la hermana de Rini-**

Mina agachó la cabeza avergonzada por lo que había sugerido

**- Darien podrá odiar a todo el que tenga relación conmigo… pero con Hotaru es distinto. Ella no podría estar en mejores manos. Darien cuidó a Rini tanto o mejor que yo y con Hotaru hará lo mismo, estoy tranquila sabiendo que él la protege-**

Pronunciar el nombre de Rini le lastimaba pero no podía permitir que se hablara de esa forma de Darien. Era el único aspecto en el que aún valía la pena.

**- Lo siento Serena a veces soy una idiota y no mido mis palabras. Tienes razón Darien protegería a Hotaru con su vida si fuera necesario, así como lo hizo con Rini-**

Luego de ese incómodo momento Rei habló

**- Ahora comprendo porque tenías que platicar con él-**

Serena quiso que Seiya también lo comprendiera

**- Era mucho mejor hablarle en solitario que llegar a su casa y que me cerrara la puerta en la cara… además yo le había hecho una promesa y necesitaba explicarle las razones del porque la estaba rompiendo-**

La mayoría de los presentes no comprendió pero Taiki y Amy si lo hicieron y a juzgar por su reacción aún se acordaban de aquella plática

**- ¿Y que piensas hacer?- **preguntó Lita

Serena se puso de pie y se limpió la tierra que se le había adherido a la ropa

**- Pues iré a casa de Darien y platicaré con ella así que debo darme prisa. Darien me exigió que no me encontrara allí cuando él regresara-**

Los demás le imitaron y se pusieron de pie

**- Alguien necesita ir contigo-** dijo Mina poniéndose de pie

Serena sonrió y se cruzó de brazos

**- Y supongo que esa serás tú-**

Mina junto sus manos y dobló su torso

**- Por favor deja expiar mi culpa-**

* * *

Serena se despidió de sus amigos pero no quería irse sin antes saber cuan de mal estaban las cosas con Seiya. Le alcanzó cuando estaba caminando de vuelta al hospital

**- ¡Seiya!-** le dijo sosteniéndolo de la chaqueta

Este se quedó de espaldas un momento hasta que se dio la vuelta.

**- ¿Acaso pretendías marcharte sin platicar siquiera las cosas?-**

Serena esperó a que las facciones de su novio se suavizaran, pero al contrario apretó la mandíbula y habló entre dientes.

**- No se de que podríamos platicar-**

-** ¿Seiya… podrías por favor dejar de confundirme? Un día me pides perdón y al siguiente te enojas sin explicación, dices que me amas pero me rechazas cuando estamos juntos, quieres que confíe en ti…pero hay algo que me ocultas y que francamente… -**

Serena se arrepintió de seguir -_que francamente me asusta-_ quería decir.

Seiya sonrió. No podía creer que Serena no supiera porque estaba así de molesto. ¿Que acaso no se daba cuenta de lo extraño que era su comportamiento? ¿Qué había demasiado secretos entre ellos? Los ojos del chico brillaron de forma amenazante y Serena instintivamente retrocedió. No supo porque lo hizo, solo algo dentro de ella le hizo hacerlo, tal vez su instinto, esa sensación de que algo no estaba bien. Seiya lo notó, otra vez Serena lo hacía, otra vez ponía distancia.

**- ¿Por qué haces eso nuevamente?-**

Serena se sobresaltó

**- ¿Hacer que? no entiendo-**

Se le acercó

**- ¿Porque te alejas de mí?-**

Le sonrió nerviosa, todas las alarmas de su cerebro estaban encendidas.

**- No me estoy alejando…solo…-**

Y ahí estaba otra vez esa mirada que había visto, ya no lo podía resistir más

**- ¿Me temes bombom?-** la voz apenas si era un susurro**- ¿Es eso lo que pasa me tienes miedo? ¿Aún me comparas con él?-**

Serena estiró las manos para sostener el rostro de su novio

**- Déjame explicártelo, no es así-**

El negó, tomó las manos de Serena y las bajó hasta que estuvieron alejadas de él

**- No es la primera vez lo sabes. Lo vi esa tarde en mi casa, también aquella vez en mi habitación y ahora… quería creer que no era posible y sin embargo lo has vuelto a hacer. Me temes… ¿Es por eso que ya no confías en mí? ¿Es por eso que…que ya no soy el primero a quien recurres? ¿Prefieres a Yaten que a m?-**

El tono acusador con el que Seiya le estaba haciendo esas preguntas no le gustó. Como si ser amiga de Yaten estuviera mal, como si confiar en él fuera incorrecto. Intento por milésima vez arreglar las cosas con Seiya

**- Mi amor… es solo que cuando discutimos no puedo recurrir a ti para contártelo Seiya, ya te lo expliqué. Antes cuando tenía dificultades con Darien lo hacía porque eras mi amigo, ahora las cosas son distintas… -**

Como odió decir eso último. Era como si las palabras de Darien retumbaran en su cerebro, como si él se hubiera dado cuenta de algo que hasta el momento para Serena había estado escondido

**- Nada ha cambiado bombom, sigues siendo la única mujer a la que amo-**

Serena asintió

**- Sé que eso sigue como siempre, pero otras cosas si son diferentes ahora…discutimos mucho más que antes por cosas que pensé que ya no eran un problema, sin embargo vuelven a surgir una y otra vez y… y es tedioso ¿sabes?, es tedioso repetir la historia y es tedioso ver como reaccionas ante la mínima mención de...- **Serena suspiró cansada**- si llego a contarte algo…ya no se como vas a reaccionar y eso me hace temer, temer por los dos, por ti y por mí-**

Seiya había palidecido por completo. Tenía los hombros rígidos y le temblaban las manos como si estuviera tratando de contenerse. Parecía tan frágil…A Serena le hubiera gustado extender nuevamente su mano y tocarle, como si de algún modo así ella pudiera ver si el dolor que estaba viendo en los ojos de Seiya era genuino, pero se contuvo. Estaba siendo honesta con él, Seiya no se merecía menos que la verdad y de una vez por todas debía de decirle lo que pensaba de toda esta situación.

**- Todas estas últimas semanas…-** preguntó Seiya en voz baja**- cada vez que te abrazaba, cada vez que te besaba, cada vez que te tocaba… y- **la voz le tembló**- y te decía lo mucho que te amaba ¿Has sentido temor de mí? ¿Me amas y me temes a la ves?-**

Ella quiso abrir la boca para decir algo pero no supo que. Seiya estaba poco a poco impacientándose más así que no podía ser ella también esclava de sus nervios aunque el estómago se le estaba revolviendo y la cabeza le latía de forma extraña.

**- Amor por favor, lo estás entendiendo todo mal, no es así-**

No quería discutir con Seiya…habían demasiadas cosas de las cuales encargarse.

**- ¿Por qué no platicamos de esto cuando vuelva?-**

Al oír eso Seiya estalló de rabia contra Serena, contra sus deberes como guerrera y de Princesa, contra sus secretos y las cosas que no sabía de ella, contra el modo que le hablaba como si se tratara de algún loco que debía recibir tratamiento especial. Habría dado cualquier cosa por estar con bombom, pero no podía seguir estando allí frente a ella. Retrocedió sin perder el contacto visual. Serena vio como los ojos de Seiya se oscurecían nuevamente.

**- ¡Por que no mejor platicas de eso con Yaten, o con Darien o mejor con la persona que vende helados en la esquina porque al parecer todo el planeta tierra es mejor para eso que yo!-**

Otra vez gritos… desde que se había levantado de la cama solo habían sido gritos y reclamos… el único momento de verdadera paz que había tenido fue el momento en el que estuvo con Yaten…no estaba dispuesta a quedarse allí echando más peso sobre sus hombros. Apretó la mandíbula y levantó la barbilla.

**- Quizás comience a contarte mis cosas cuando me cuentes que es lo que te sucede, que te hace actuar de esta forma tan extraña e irracional-**

Serena se quedó allí sin moverse. Un dolor de cabeza se instaló en su sien.

**- Irracional… ¡Solo dime cuando dejé de ser la persona en la que más confiabas y me transformé en este ser irracional!-**

La mirada de Seiya estaba turbia… e inevitablemente las palabras de Darien resonaron en su cabeza. Otra vez. Casi sin aviso Seiya se asió de su brazo, el agarre de Seiya le dolía pero no más que su actitud.

**- Desde que empezaste a reaccionar así, cada vez que te comentaba mis cosas… mírate por favor Seiya estás violento y te descontrolas con tanta facilidad…que te pasa, que tienes Seiya háblame…-**

En cuanto oyó eso la soltó y Serena se frotó el brazo. ¿La había lastimado? ¿Realmente estaba comportándose extraño? ¿Tenía algo que ver ese anillo que portaba hacía un tiempo?

**- Estoy tan cansada Seiya, deberías aligerarme los problemas…en estos momentos debería de estar con Hotaru, averiguando que es lo que sucede entre Yaten, yo y otras cosas más… sin embargo estoy aquí solucionando algo que no tengo idea de que se trata-**

Seiya palideció

**- ¿Y que sucede entre Yaten y tu bombom eh?-**

Seiya pronunció lentamente cada palabra de esa pregunta como si decirla en voz alta le causara dolor y rabia a la vez.

**- Lo sabes, porque me preguntas eso- **le contestó Serena sonriendo

Pero Seiya no se conformaba con esa respuesta. Desde hace un tiempo ya no.

**- No. ya no lo sé-**

Bajo otras circunstancias hubiera pensado que se trataba de una simple escena de celos, de una simple pelea pero no era así. Y lo entendió todo…como había reaccionado aquella vez en su casa, como le había mirado, como había sostenido su mano de forma fría y ruda, comprendió lo que le había dicho cuando la encontró saliendo de la habitación de Yaten, su mirada de reproche, su preocupación de que ya no confiara en él…

Seiya realmente sospechaba de ella y de Yaten…contemplaba la posibilidad de que le engañara con su propio hermano. El corazón de Serena se rompió un poquito.

De todos los insultos que podían decirle, de todas las cosas que podían enrostrarle esta ocupaba los primeros números de su lista.

Estaba furiosa, herida y decepcionada hasta la médula y ya no podía estar ahí con él. Si no se marchaba no podría terminar el día sin desarmarse completamente.

**- ¿Desconfías de mi… y de Yaten?-**

Aún guardaba esperanzas de que Seiya se retractara de todo aquello que había dicho. _Retráctate- pensó, por favor retráctate…_

Pero al parecer solo era una mera ilusión. El rostro de su novio no cambió. No estaba arrepentido. Serena se recompuso tan rápido como pudo.

**- ¿Le devolví la vida a tu hermano y así me lo agradeces?-**

Increíblemente Serena se rió. Ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para llorar, miró hacia el cielo porque definitivamente las respuestas que buscaba no estaban en la tierra. Y ocupando toda la resolución que pudo reunir tomó una decisión y bloqueó todo pensamiento relacionado con Seiya porque si se quedaba en ese lugar sabiendo lo que pensaba de ella no podría avanzar más, se quedaría estancada y no podía hacerlo.

Tal vez cuando la vida retomara su curso normal podría llorar y lamentarse por todas las cosas que había tenido que soportar y escuchar ese día, pero por el momento se mantendría el pie.

Se lo debía a todas aquellas personas que significaban algo en su vida, aunque ellas ya no pensaran lo mismo sobre su persona.

Le miró y sintió pena. Pena por como de dañada estaba su relación, pena de no poder decirle te amo a la persona que tenías enfrente porque francamente no se merecía escucharlo, pena por Seiya, por como había cambiado en tan poco tiempo y pena por ella misma, por amar tanto a un hombre que era incapaz de confiar en ella. Aún así sonrió, no le daría la satisfacción de verla flaquear. Ella era una guerrera y se comportaría a la altura.

**- No tienes la menor idea como de dolida y decepcionada estoy de ti…pero a pesar de la pena que siento no todo es tan malo porque he aprendido y me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas en estos últimos diez minutos, cosas que no había querido ver en semanas. Muchas gracias por abrirme los ojos-**

Se secó una lágrima.

**- ¿Sabes?-** le dijo calmadamente**- Tienes razón. Yaten y yo si tenemos algo, algo que nosotros ya no tenemos ¿Sabes que es eso? Respeto y confianza…y si tu y yo continuamos así, me temo que ya no tendremos nada por lo que valga la pena luchar-**

* * *

Serena caminaba en silencio junto a Mina secando sus lágrimas cada vez que amenazan salir. Hubiera preferido ir sola pero ella misma había establecido que nadie andaría solo y eso la incluía. Estúpida regla. Se arrepentía de ella, se arrepentía de muchas cosas… necesitaba poner distancia y enfriar su cabeza.

Tal vez debería de tomarse unas vacaciones o hacer un viaje, uno muy largo a otra ciudad… o a otro planeta. Eso sonaba bastante tentador, quizás le pediría hospitalidad a la Princesa Kakkyu y pasaría una temporada en el Planeta de las flores o mejor aún, se iría con Rei. Un viaje con una de sus mejores amigas no se oía nada de mal ¿Pero que le diría a sus padres? ¿Qué sus responsabilidades como Princesa la estaban agobiando? ¿Qué la relación con Seiya la superaba? ¿Qué ya no sabía como dirigir su vida? ¿Que estaba atemorizada por un tipo que la acosaba?, probablemente no podía utilizar ninguna de esas excusas y menos la última así que…. tendría que pensar en otra forma de escape. Suspiró.

Era una cobarde, en vez de pensar en una forma de enfrentar sus problemas estaba ideando la forma de huir de ellos. Le hacía falta una buena reprimenda…

**- ¿Serena?-** preguntó Mina dubitativa

**- ¿Mmm?-**

Tal vez hablaría con Luna, necesitaba una mirada externa de toda la situación…

**- ¿Aún estás enfadada conmigo por lo de hace un rato?, porque te di mis sinceras disculpas. Ya sabes como soy y aunque me ha pasado varias veces no aprendo. Me dio mucha vergüenza hacer ese comentario, no debí hacerlo así que por favor discúlpame-**

Le dolía la cabeza y rogaba porque su amiga guardara silencio de una vez.

**- Mina…-** dijo con paciencia- **eso ya pasó así que no te preocupes. Con tal de que no vuelvas a decirlo está bien-**

Quizás primero pasaría a una farmacia a comprar una tableta para el dolor de cabeza

- **¿Sere?-**

**- ¿Si Mina?-** contestó masajeándose una de sus sienes

**- ¿Estas bien?-**

**- No**- le contestó enseguida- **pero no hablaré de eso. Estoy intentando bloquear mis pensamientos-**

**- Ah-** dijo Mina. Llegaron a un semáforo y Serena miró hacia los lados buscando una farmacia. No había ninguna por el momento

**- ¿Entonces con quien hablarás?-** le dijo su amiga golpeando el suelo con uno de sus zapatos**- ¿Con tu novio el que anda enfurecido todo el tiempo? ¿Con un Yaten inconciente? ¿O tal vez con tu exnovio el que te odia?, por lo que yo veo te están quedando pocas opciones-**

El semáforo dio verde y siguieron avanzando.

**- Solo quiero terminar el día sin lágrimas, obviamente no lo estoy logrando… y por otro lado no voy a hablar de esto justo contigo Mina-**

Serena miró de reojo a su amiga quien ponía una cara muy graciosa

**- ¿Y por que eso?, acaso no soy tu a…**- la cara graciosa desapareció y fue reemplazada por una de entendimiento- **ya veo. Se trata de Yaten-**

En cierto modo lo sabía. La reacción de Seiya en el hospital algo le había aclarado.

**- De Yaten, de mi, de Seiya-**

Serena estaba hablando más de la cuenta

**- Oh**- le respondió Mina sorprendida -** no sabía que había un tú y Yaten-**

Mina comenzó a jugar con un llavero de forma nerviosa. Serena suspiró y el dolor de cabeza se acrecentó. Esto era lo último que le faltaba, que su amiga comenzara a pensar las mismas descabelladas ideas que Seiya. Recordar la mirada de su novio hizo el dolor más intenso.

**- No existe un Yaten y yo Mina-**

**- Pero Seiya cree que sí-** le dijo ésta

Tragó muchas lágrimas.

**- Si y eso me duele mucho-**

Mina no supo que decir, si lo pensaba era bastante escabroso.

**- Seiya solo está celoso-**

Pasó la mano por un gran arbusto con flores.

**- Si, de su hermano-**

Se tocó nuevamente la cabeza y rió irónica.

**- Esto es ridículo-**

Mina guardó silencio un momento y se decidió a hablar. Probablemente Serena se enojaría. Otra vez.

**- Si lo analizas desde el punto de vista de Seiya… quizás no sea tan tonto. Ustedes tienen algo-**

Se frenó.

**- Si vas a empezar tú también, prefiero terminar este viaje sola-**

Caminó unos cuantos pasos para adelantarse. Necesitaba un respiro pero Mina la siguió. Al parecer no lo tendría.

**- Extrañas más a Yaten que a tu novio Serena, como quieres que se sienta-**

Se dio la vuelta enojada.

**- ¡Yaten es mi amigo porque hay tanto problema con eso!-**

Mina asintió y caminó lentamente hacia ella.

**- Y nadie te discute eso… solo es raro y era cuestión de tiempo que Seiya se diera cuenta. Eso le debe doler-**

Serena bajó la guardia y no importándole ya nada se sentó sobre la acera.

**- ¿Y crees que a mi no me duele que desconfíe de mi…?- **dijo atragantada**- ¿Como se atreve a decirme esas cosas? ¿A acusarme de algo tan horrible? ¡A mí que le dado todo! ¡Estoy tan furiosa y dolida y harta de todo el mundo!-**

Mina se sentó de golpe junto a ella y respiró pesadamente. Desde hacía bastantes días Seiya no se estaba comportando de la mejor forma, especialmente con su novia.

**- Si bueno… Seiya no ha estado muy bien últimamente, está vulnerable y bastante inestable-**

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y buscó la primera estrella de la noche. Quizás si la encontraba podía pedirle un deseo aunque tenía en cabeza tantas cosas que probablemente uno no le bastaba.

**- Extraño al Seiya de antes. A ese chico divertido que me hacía reír, que creía en mí mas que nadie en el mundo y que me lo demostraba, el que se preocupaba por mí y estaba conmigo aún con todo el mundo en contra. Esas con las cosas que me enamoraron de él… pero ahora ni siquiera puedo hablarle sin que comience a gritar y a atacarme-**

Mina asintió comprensivamente. Era la primera vez que oía a Serena decir eso.

**- En cambio con Yaten si puedes hablar ¿verdad?**

Serena la miró, por fin se estaba arriesgando a confiarle sus temores a alguien más.

**- Sabes como amo a Seiya, estoy enamorada de él, quiero una vida con él. Lo quiero todo con él-**

**- Pero no así ¿verdad?-** le respondió Mina de inmediato

No quiso responder no porque no confiara en ella, sino que no tenía la respuesta. Bajó la mirada y se frotó una vez más la cabeza.

**- Hace un momento Darien me dijo que algo había cambiado y yo no se lo quise reconocer, en realidad no lo quiero creer, pero tiene razón. Algo ha cambiado. El mundo que yo había planeado con Seiya, el futuro que habíamos comenzado a recorrer… se está desvaneciendo, ya casi no lo puedo ver Mina y es porque el Seiya que yo amo está desapareciendo y me da miedo. Estoy tan asustada-**

Mina tomó su mano

**- A que le temes Sere-**

La mano de Serena estaba fría. Eso le preocupó.

**- Le temo al futuro… al mío, al de mi familia y amigos, a un futuro sin Seiya… y a veces le temo al mismo Seiya-**

Lo último lo dijo casi sin aire. Era a la tercera persona a la cual le revelaba eso. La primera había sido su madre, el segundo fue al mismo Seiya. Extrañaba verle, sus concejos y palabras siempre le servían para ver mucho mejor las cosas.

**- ¿Sere desde cuando sientes eso?- **preguntó Mina más preocupada que hacía un rato

Apretó la mano de Mina.

**- Desde hace un tiempo. Platiqué con mi madre de esto- _con la Reina_- y ella me dijo que en algún momento tendré que someterme a una decisión complicada, que es algo inevitable. Y temo que ese momento se esté acercando-**

**- ¿Porque lo dices Sere?-**

Se puso de pie y se situó frente a su amiga que aún estaba sentada en la acera.

**- Mira como estoy Mina, tenemos tantas cosas de las que preocuparnos, tanto que resolver, tanto que decidir ¡Y lo único en lo que puedo pensar es en Seiya y como arreglar esta relación! Me hace sentir constantemente preocupada, insegura y me mantiene pensando en él todo el día ¿Cómo le voy a hacer frente a todo lo que se avecina así?, necesito estar tranquila y más con todo lo que ha pasado y Seiya me da todo lo contrario-**

**- ¿Y que harás Sere?-**

Otra pregunta que no podía responder. Se sentó otra vez y se tapó el rostro con una mano.

**- Francamente no lo se. ¿Y sabes que es lo más chistoso? Que yo busqué esto. Yo quería un futuro nuevo sin saber lo que pasaría mañana, que las cosas se fueran dando día a día y mírame ahora, estoy desesperada por saber que pasará, que alguien me de una pista de lo que debo hacer-**

Mina la abrazó.

**- Jamás estaremos conforme con lo que tenemos, es la naturaleza humana-**

Serena casi rió. Mina y sus comentarios, la mayoría del tiempo eran irrelevantes pero a veces decía cosas memorables.

**- Tienes razón… mira mi ejemplo. Deseaba que mi mejor amigo fuera el hombre de mi vida… y ahora deseo que mi novio…-**

**- Sea un poco más tu amigo-**

Hizo una mueca.

**- Si lo dices así no suena muy complicado. De hecho no lo es ¿Entonces porque es tan difícil de obtener?-**

Mina se encogió de hombros.

**- Tal vez desde el momento en el que la línea de la amistad se traspasa las cosas jamás vuelven a ser las mismas. Quizás Seiya se comportaba de esa forma comprensiva contigo porque veía los problemas con otro cristal, era un simple espectador no el protagonista de ellos y como bien sabes, opinar es muy fácil pero vivir las cosas es distinto. Ahora que es él quien está en la relación contigo y no Darien pues sabe realmente como son las cosas-**

Serena asintió.

**- O tal vez tú necesitas que tu novio sea tu amigo y cuando eso se pierde…-**

**- Las cosas cambian-**

**- Aja-**

Serena se dio unos golpecitos en la cara y se puso de pie estirando la mano para que Mina también lo hiciera. Se estaba haciendo tarde y ya había hablado más de la cuenta.

**- Discúlpame por hablarte de estas cosas. De verdad pretendía quedarme callada. No pretendo contagiar a nadie con mi miseria-**

Mina entrelazó su brazo con el de Serena y prosiguieron su marcha.

**- ¡Uhh no tienes porque sonar tan espeluznante!- **

Serena rió sin ganas pero luego se entristeció. Mina la miró curiosa.

**- Me hiciste recordar a Yaten, cuando yo estoy deprimida siempre me dice algo así para subirme el ánimo y al final termino riendo aunque no quiera… lo siento-**

Mina negó e incluso un sonrojo cubrió su rostro.

**- Esta bien… cuando hablas así de Yaten siento que esta con nosotros. Y cuando me hablas de las cosas que él te dice es como conocerlo un poco más. La única forma que tengo de saber de Yaten es a través de ti, eres la única capaz de llegar a su corazón-**

Tiró más de ella. Sabía que una de las cosas que Mina siempre había querido había sido llegar a conocer a Yaten.

**- No es así Mina, sabes que no y tendrás mucho tiempo para darte cuenta de todo el cariño que Yaten puede dar-**

**- Esta bien Sere**- dijo mucho más animada que otras veces- **Thomas me dijo algo muy valioso. Yaten está vivo…yo me la pasaba llorando y lamentándome como si él ya hubiera muerto y ese pensamiento estaba tan equivocado…ahora lo sé y no sabes las ganas que tengo de verlo abrir sus ojos y conocerlo por mí misma-**

Serena no quiso hacer ningún tipo de alusión a Thomas. La última vez les había costado una discusión, una de las pocas que habían tenido en sus años de amistad, así que todo lo relacionado al chico debía de ser tratado cuidadosamente.

**- Thomas… ¿Él te ha ayudado mucho cierto?-**

La miró de reojo y sonrió.

**- Ha sido mi salvación, ese chico es grandioso y antes de que digas otra cosa… tienes razón. Yo lo quiero y no como amigo, me encanta todo de él, cuando anda cerca el día mejora. Es perturbador-**

Aunque ya lo sabía pues era evidente, le alegró que al fin Mina lo reconociera.

**- Eso es bueno-**

**- No tanto… Thomas es un hombre demasiado bueno que se merece a una mujer que lo ame con locura… sin embargo él insiste en estar junto a mí-**

**- ¿Y que tiene eso de malo?-**

Recordó la plática en el cementerio, que los había unido mucho más.

**- Que yo solo le puedo ofrecer mi amistad y el merece mucho más y me siento como una egoísta reteniéndolo a mi lado. Thomas se merece un universo completo de felicidad. Él sabe lo que siento, por Yaten… y lo entiende, me aconseja sobre lo que debo hacer con él ¿Puedes creerlo?-**

Claro que podía creerlo. Era casi cómico que le preguntara.

**- La verdad es que si. Es como vivir mi historia con Seiya. Bueno el tiempo en el que nos conocimos-**

**- ¿Te sentías así de egoísta?- **le preguntó

Serena echó a correr su memoria.

**- En aquella época yo solo tenía un amor, a Seiya lo quería como amigo. Pero deseaba mantenerlo junto a mí igual como tú con Thomas, aún sabiendo lo que sentía por mí su compañía me era necesaria. Así que si, también me sentí así de egoísta-**

Llegaron a la calle en donde estaba el apartamento de Darien

**- ¿Y como lo manejaste?- **preguntó Mina

**¿Honestamente?**- le dijo Serena **- Creo que nunca dejé de sentirlo…pero poco a poco me di cuenta que yo no obligaba a Seiya a permanecer a mi lado, que no importara la forma en la que le explicara las cosas o las palabras que usara, él siempre iba a elegir quedarse conmigo, de manera desinteresada, sin pedir nada a cambio. Y así ese sentimiento de egoísmo se transformó en gratitud, esa gratitud en cariño y finalmente terminó en amor-**

Se detuvieron fuera del edificio.

**- ¿Estas mejor?-** preguntó Mina

Respiró. El dolor de cabeza había mitigado un poco pero tenía la impresión de que aún no debía cantar victoria. De todas formas le sonrió. El hablar le había servido, especialmente si se trataba de su mejor amiga.

**- Te quiero Mina Aino y me alegra saber que siempre podré contar contigo a pesar de todo-**

Se separó de ella y miró a la Princesa fijamente. Habían mucho más cosas en el corazón de Serena que le atormentaban y esperaba algún día poder averiguarlas.

**- Quiero que sepas algo-**

**- Bien-**

Tenía la leve impresión de que las cosas dejarían de estar en calma. Que se avecinaban tiempos más difíciles de los que se podían ver a simple vista. Y estaría allí para afrontarlos con ella.

**- Cualquier cosa que suceda, cualquier plan que el destino tenga para nosotros, cualquier cosa que decidas, estaré a tu lado apoyándote, no te dejaré, pase lo que pase siempre seré tu amiga-**

* * *

Seiya había dejado que todos entraran nuevamente al hospital mientras que él se quedaba afuera repasando una y otra vez las palabras finales de Serena. "_Si seguían así ya no tendrían nada por lo que luchar"_… pero realmente ¿Él y Serena aún tenían algo?

Habían tenido unos días mágicos en los que su corazón y el de Serena habían latido en perfecta sintonía como antes, habían traído a sus vidas aquellos recuerdos y aquellos pequeños detalles que les habían hecho enamorarse de esa forma tan intensa. La amaba y deseaba estar con ella más que nunca y sin embargo, de un momento a otro la relación se transformaba en gritos, peleas, malas caras y pláticas que no llevaban a ningún lado y mientras más platicaban, salían a relucir más y más problemas.

Pero ahora sabía que había traspasado un límite. Había acusado a Serena de tener algo con Yaten… ¡Por Dios como podía haber dicho eso! ¿Realmente lo pensaba? Ya ni siquiera sabía que pensar... Creía en ella y en su amor ciegamente…pero a veces, solo a veces…su cercanía a Yaten le hacía pensar y sentir cosas que no debía. Cuando bombom hablaba de Yaten… cuando hablaba de la conexión que ellos compartían…había dicho que no podría compartirla con nadie más, entonces ¿Había algo que Yaten y ella tenían y que él nunca podría conocer?, eso lo sacaba de quicio.

Dejó colgar su cabeza y llevó una mano al pecho como un gesto ya habitual en él.

Seiya sabía que no estaba reaccionado de la mejor forma, que tratar así a Serena no era justo, que haberle gritado así era grande, pero ella tampoco era merecedora del premio a la mejor novia. Cada vez le confiaba menos cosas, tomaba decisiones sin siquiera pedirle su opinión y cuando le preguntaba acerca de un tema ella simplemente desviaba la atención, o peor aún, le ocultaba la verdad…como si fuera un tonto que no se diera cuenta, como si no la conociera lo suficiente como para saber cuando estaba mintiendo.

Eso era lo más duro… saber que bombom no estaba siendo honesta con respecto a tantas cosas que casi ya había perdido la cuenta. ¿Cuándo fue que bombom se había alejado tanto de él? E increíblemente había algo aún peor ¿Cuándo la mujer que amaba comenzó a temerle? Y la pregunta a la cual más temía ¿Cómo es posible sostener una relación así?

Sin embargo todo esto le producía un tremendo conflicto interno. Serena sabía que Seiya le estaba ocultando algo, se lo había dicho directamente a la cara y él con la misma resolución de alguien que no tiene nada que esconder le había mentido. Se había atrevido a mentirle pero ya estaba harto de hacerlo, quería dar el primer paso, terminar con la cadena de mentiras y arreglar todo esto así que cuando ella volviera le contaría la verdad.

Le contaría que para tener la fuerza necesaria para protegerla estaba portando en secreto el anillo de Alphonse, que esa era la razón por la cual le había rechazado aquel día y ninguna otra. Al menos llegar a esa conclusión le hizo sentir un poco de calma.

Taiki se sentó junto a él y permaneció en silencio. Honestamente no tenía ánimos de ver ni estar con nadie, pero era su hermano y lo quisiera o no, se quedaría a su lado

**- Se está poniendo helado Seiya, será mejor entrar-**

**- Quiero estar un rato más aquí-**

Su hermano palmeó su hombro

**- Las respuestas no están aquí Seiya-**

Encorvó los hombros viéndose vencido

**- ¿Donde están entonces?-**

**- Lo sabes-** le respondió**- están aquí-** le dijo indicando su cabeza**- y aquí-** señalando su pecho-

Sintió como sus ojos escocían por lágrimas que luchaban por salir

**- Siento que la pierdo Taiki, siento que bombom se aleja más y más de mi-**

Taiki asintió y le miró con firmeza

**- Tienes razón. Por como yo veo las cosas la estás perdiendo-**

La honestidad de su hermano dolía. Se tapó los ojos con una mano.

**- No podría seguir sin ella… mi vida como la conozco… terminaría. Ya estuve una vez sin ella y por poco no lo resisto. No creo poder volver a vivir eso-**

Taiki lo recordaba perfectamente, esos meses en su planeta natal alejados del mundo que en tan poco tiempo les había acogido había sido duro, pero para Seiya había sido fatal. El solo visualizar la tristeza de su hermano hacía que su habitual cordura perdiera terreno. Había solo una forma de hacer reaccionar a Seiya y eso era con la verdad.

**- Eres tú Seiya y esta actitud, están provocando en Serena ese alejamiento, es como si la empujaras dentro del precipicio-**

La voz de Taiki sonaba fuerte. Alzó la vista y vio como su hermano le miraba con disgusto.

**- Y lo peor es que la estás viendo caer y no haces nada para evitarlo ¿Hasta cuando seguirás con esto?-**

Agachó nuevamente la cabeza, pues sentía tristeza, miedo y vergüenza.

**- Ya no se que lugar ocupo en el corazón de Serena. Siento que mientras más me alejo de bombom más se acerca a Yaten y me lastima-**

Taiki asintió intentando no parecer incómodo ¿Al final todo esto se trataba de un problema de celos?

**- No puedes tener esos pensamientos hacia tu hermano, es irracional-**

Seiya rió. Era la segunda vez que le llamaban así en menos de dos horas. Quizás no era coincidencia y efectivamente era un loco. Se puso de pie sorprendiendo a Taiki.

**- ¡Lo sé Taiki pero no puedo controlarlo! desde que me di cuenta de esto… no soy yo-**

La desesperación de su hermano le conmovió. Se acercó lentamente a él y posó una de sus manos sobre su hombro.

**- ¿Seiya acaso eres ciego?-**

Quiso retroceder pero Taiki no le dejó. Apretó más su hombro hasta que Seiya se encontró con sus ojos.

**- ¿Crees que esto pasó de un momento a otro? ¿Qué un día Serena despertó sintiéndose más lejana a ti? Hemos visto como su relación ha ido decayendo, como Serena ha debido ceder una y otra vez por ti y como has desaprovechado las oportunidades de mejorar las cosas-**

La mirada furibunda apareció otra vez en Seiya y Taiki se sintió decepcionado. Este no era su hermano, había algo raro en él.

**- Yo no soy el único culpable de todo esto Taiki, las relaciones son de dos. Quizás he cometido errores pero Serena también-**

Eso terminó por colmar la paciencia de Taiki. Con su dedo índice golpeó la sien de Seiya.

**- ¿Tienes una real idea de la mujer que tienes a un lado? ¿Te has puesto a pensar seriamente en ello?-**

Se echó hacia atrás. Lo último que quería era enemistarse también con Taiki, pero se lo estaba haciendo muy difícil.

**- Conozco a bombom más que nadie en el mundo-**

**- No, no lo haces-** le dijo firmemente, Seiya lo fulminó con la mirada pero ese no hizo a Taiki retroceder**- ¡y deja de comportarte de esa forma! lo estás haciendo todo mal-**

Un par de chicas se les quedaron viendo pues estaba claro que la plática había dejado de ser amena. Esperaron a que ellas se fueran y guardaron silencio. Llevaban un par de minutos así. Cuando la postura de Seiya se suavizó, Taiki decidió seguir. Se acercó a él otra vez.

**- Ella no es una humana común Seiya, ninguna de nuestras amigas lo son pero ella… ella es única-**

Le sonrió con desazón en los ojos

**- Crees que no lo se-**

**- No, no lo sabes o al menos no lo tienes lo suficientemente claro-**

La seguridad con la que su hermano le hablaba le hizo creer que quizás sí había cosas que no tenía claras. Le hizo un gesto para que caminaran hacia las escaleras. Ya sentados esperó.

**- Es una Princesa Seiya, el universo entero la venera y algún día ella será Reina, en sus manos descansará un poder infinito, tan grande que atemoriza ¿Crees que ella no ha pensado ya en todo eso?-**

Permaneció callado. Pensar en el futuro de Serena siempre le provocaba esa sensación de inquietud. Si a él le causaba eso ¿Qué pasaría por la mente de bombom?

**- Ella lo sabe-** continuo Taiki**- y aunque no le guste pensar en eso poco a poco está dándose cuenta que ese momento está cerca. Está aprendiendo a tomar decisiones, a dar ordenes y a comandar a su grupo como tiene que ser… todo eso debe ser tan abrumador, acostumbrarse a alzar la voz cuando has permanecido toda tu vida obedeciendo lo que creían era lo mejor para ti. Es difícil y muy duro-**

Recordó el nerviosismo de bombom las primeras veces en las que tuvo que decir a sus guerreras que rumbo tomar aunque de ese nerviosismo quedaba muy poco. Taiki tenía razón… Serena estaba acumulando más y más experiencia, como si tuviera plena conciencia de lo que le deparaba su futuro. Tal vez bombom había logrado modificar en gran medida su destino, pero ella seguiría siendo siempre la Soberana de este mundo.

**- Siempre he tenido claro quien es ella Taiki, desde el principio lo supe-**

La frase de Seiya no sonó convincente.

**- Pues parece que lo has olvidado porque aquí estás tú poniéndole más dificultades de las que ya tiene, gritándole y criticándole como si lo que ella sintiera o pensara estuviera mal. ¿Sabes a quien te estás pareciendo?-**

No respondió

**- A Darien-**

Eso lo golpeó terriblemente y en realidad esa era la reacción que estaba buscando. Era la única alternativa para que su hermano comprendiera como están las cosas. Además no estaba diciendo todas estas cosas al azar. Él verdaderamente sabía el porqué la relación de Darien y Serena no había llegado a buen puerto. Para bien o para mal lo sabía.

**- ¿Y sabes porque Serena decidió terminar con él? Por los mismos motivos que le estás dando tú para romper-**

Su rostro se contrajo. ¿Era verdad eso? ¿Se estaba comportando como Darien? ¿Le estaba haciendo vivir a bombom la misma historia?...

**- Si bombom se abriera conmigo…-**

Taiki se dio cuenta que había ganado la batalla. Seiya ya no estaba a la defensiva sino que al contrario, todas las barreras habían caído. Pasó un brazo por sobre los hombros de su hermano.

**- Y lo ha hecho Seiya. Está contigo, te eligió a ti por sobre todo, eres tú el que no ha respondido como se debe. Ella ha sido tan tolerante y paciente… ha soportado cosas que no debería soportar. Lo hace porque te quiere demasiado pero tarde o temprano eso tendrá que acabar Seiya. Tu comportamiento debe de terminar por que no es correcto, porque no se lo merece y porque Serena no debe tolerarlo. Ella tiene que hacerse respetar y si no lo captas… tan solo mira lo que le pasó a Darien por no entenderlo a tiempo-**

Asintió apesadumbrado. Tenía la cabeza echa un lío pero habían dos cosas que ocupaban totalmente sus pensamientos.

**- ¿Crees que bombom me deje?-**

Taiki seguía contemplándolo seriamente.

**- Tendría todo el derecho de hacerlo-** le respondió

El nudo en el estómago creció y apenas si pudo formular su segunda pregunta.

**- ¿Crees que ella podría amar a otra persona que no fuera yo?-**

Por como estaban las cosas no se atrevía a dar una respuesta. Confiaba en el amor de ellos dos pero la misma Serena le había enseñado que nada estaba escrito. Y mientras más se demoraba en dar una respuesta más crecía la angustia de su hermano.

**- No soy adivino Seiya ni mucho menos estoy dentro de la cabeza de Serena. Yo solo hablo de lo que sé y lo que veo-**

Una respuesta demasiada diplomática. Seiya no se la creyó.

**- Sé sincero-**

Alzó las cejas ofendido

**- Pues te digo lo mismo, se sincero ¿Qué es lo que realmente deseas preguntar? ¿Si Serena podría amar a otro hombre o a uno en particular?-**

Y aunque intentó ocultar aquella mirada de molestia no fue lo suficientemente astuto pues Taiki la captó. Suspiró. Nunca imaginó que la amistad de Yaten y Serena despertaría los celos de su hermano y lo peor de todo era que Yaten ni siquiera estaba enterado de todo lo que estaba pasando. Si lo supiera ya habría arreglado las cosas. O tal vez las habría empeorado. A estas alturas ya no sabía nada.

**- Ellos se quieren como amigos Seiya. Te aman demasiado como para pensar en otras cosas-**

Hizo una mueca y escondió la cabeza entre los brazos. Sentir celos era un fastidio, pero sentirse celoso e inseguro de tu propio hermano era un martirio.

**- Bombom y yo solo éramos amigos. Mira en lo que acabó nuestra amistad-**

**- Lo sé y esa es la única razón por la cual puedo llegar a entender tu temor-**

Seiya levantó la mirada al tiempo que Taiki bajaba su brazo y los cruzaba sobre el pecho. Definitivamente Serena Tsukino tenía una influencia que rallaba en lo irreal sobre los hermanos Kou.

**- Yaten y Serena son tan amigos como tú y ella en su tiempo. La misma complicidad, los mismos deseos de estar juntos, las mismas ganas de verse. Es como volver a vivir la misma historia otra vez-**

Esperó. Sabía que Taiki tenía algo más que decir aunque francamente no tenía mayores deseos de seguir oyendo. Que le recordaran una y otra vez lo que ya no tenía con bombom le carcomía el cerebro… ¿Sería posible que esa historia se volviera a repetir?, el solo pensarlo dolía.

**- Salvo por una diferencia-** agregó Taiki en la misma posición**- Darien cometió un gran error. Fue tan orgulloso y seguro de sí mismo que no fue capaz de darse cuenta como su relación con Serena se fue disipando hasta quedar en nada. Tú has cometido otros errores pero no ese. De no ser así no te harías todas esas preguntas-**

Taiki se puso de pie no sin antes palmear la espalda de su hermano. Sería mejor terminar allí la plática después de todo ya había cumplido su cometido. Seiya estaba calmado y con una perspectiva bastante clara de lo que sucedería de mantenerse las cosas como estaban. Más allá de eso él no podía intervenir. Seiya tenía la decisión en sus manos y quisiera o no quisiera tendría que actuar. El temor de perder a Serena era mucho más fuerte.

Antes de partir le dio un último vistazo y le costó un poco poder distinguir en ese hombre que tenía enfrente a su hermano. Seiya estaba cambiando y muy a su pesar entendió que ese chico ya no se parecía tanto a Seiya. Tal vez lo había notado demasiado tarde mientras que Serena llevaba meses captándolo. De ser así…

**- Espero de todo corazón que sepas aprovechar esa ventaja-**

* * *

Serena tocó el timbre mientras tamborileaba sus dedos en la pared

**- Porque estas tan nerviosa-**

**- Estoy tratando de pensar en como le hablaré**-

Y efectivamente lo estaba haciendo, preparando en su cabeza lo que diría al mismo tiempo que luchaba contra un insistente dolor en la nuca. Se oyó a alguien correr hacia la puerta

**- Pues será mejor que pienses rápido porque allí viene-**

La puerta se abrió para dar paso a Hotaru. Llevaba su uniforme escolar y en la mano un vaso de jugo que por poco deja caer de la impresión.

Se quedaron las tres allí mirándose esperando que alguna dijera algo pero no sucedió.

Mina dio un sutil codazo a Serena aunque no fuera necesario, pues ella sabía que tendría que ser la que diera el primer paso.

**- Hola Hotaru-**

La pequeña miró hacia el lado para comprobar que las rubias eran las únicas visitantes

**- ¿Qué hacen aquí?-**

**- Necesito hablar contigo ¿Crees que será posible?-**

Hotaru sujetó con las fuerza la puerta

**- No entiendo de que podrías querer hablar tú conmigo-**

Mina golpeó el suelo con su zapato. Ese tipo de actitudes la hacían inquietar.

**- Es…algo importante ¿Podrías dejarnos pasar?-**

Negó

**- Si Darien sabe que has estado aquí se enfadará mucho-**

Serena asintió. De alguna forma se tenía que ganar la confianza de ella.

**- Lo sé. Es por eso que antes de venir hacia acá platiqué primero con él y me dio permiso para visitar su apartamento. Si no me crees puedes llamarle, pero no te mentiría con algo así. Se que no deseas hacer algo que pueda causarle molestia-**

Le sonrió levemente haber si con eso la convencía. Hotaru evaluó la situación. Podía llamar a Darien pero no quería molestarlo en su trabajo y por otro lado… Serena no se arriesgaría a visitarle así como así. ¿Qué querría?... la única forma de averiguarlo sería accediendo a su petición. Abrió la puerta de par en par y se hizo a un lado para dejarlas pasar.

Mina dio un empujoncito a Serena para que avanzara y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Hotaru tomó asiento en uno de los sofás y las chicas hicieron lo mismo en el que estaba enfrente.

**- ¿Cómo te enteraste de que estaba aquí?-**

No pudo evitar notar el tono acusador en la pregunta pero aún así lo dejó pasar.

**- El otro día me encontré con Setsuna y me lo contó-**

La sorpresa se reflejó en el delicado rostro de Hotaru

**- ¿Setsuna habló contigo?-**

El disgusto con el que había lanzado la última palabra la incomodó

**- Platicamos si, por un momento. Solo fue algo casual, no nos citamos a charlar-**

**- Lo sé. Setsuna no haría eso-** contestó segura

Mina se acomodó en el sofá.

**- Hotaru hay algo de lo que deseo platicar contigo-**

Ella apretó el vaso que tenía entre las manos

**- Realmente no sé si deseo platicar contigo-**

Asintió tranquilamente

**- Es comprensible, si estuviera en tu lugar tampoco querría hacerlo pero solo te pido una oportunidad, en el momento que desees terminar de hablar nos marcharemos ¿Crees que puedas escucharme un par de minutos?-**

Lo pensó por un tiempo que a Serena le pareció eterno.

**- Está bien-** dijo al fin

Serena respiró más tranquila y se aprontó a revelarle el propósito de la visita.

**- ¿Hotaru recuerdas algo de la batalla contra el Faraón 90?-**

La pregunta le sorprendió. No pensó que era un tema que le pudiera importar a Serena y menos cuando ya había pasado tanto tiempo desde eso.

**- No es un tema del que me guste hablar. Además no recuerdo mucho, solo lo esencial-**

**- Si-** dijo Serena- **pensé lo mismo. Pero de todas formas me gustaría que intentaras recordar la última parte de la batalla-**

Arrugó el seño

**- La Dama 9 surgió, yo me quedé encerrada dentro de mi propio cuerpo, podía ver todo lo que ella hacía. Pude ver como lograste derrotarla y como Sailor Saturn venció-**

Ese era el punto al cual deseaba llegar pero tampoco quería espantarla así que dejó que ella hablara de todo aquello.

**- Bien… con respecto a ese último punto ¿Qué es lo que recuerdas?-**

La insistencia de Serena la desconcertaba

**- Te lo dije no recuerdo mucho. Yo sabía que era la única capaz de detener el silencio, de alguna forma siempre lo había sabido así que cuando todo comenzó a ocurrir esa pequeña parte de mí despertó. Me enfrenté al mal…-**

Encontró la mirada de Serena que estaba puesta sobre su rostro. Poco a poco las cosas se comenzaron a aclarar

**- Pero no lo hice sola ¿verdad?-**

**- No- **respondió tranquilamente la rubia- **yo estuve contigo. Lo hicimos juntas-**

Hotaru se echó hacia atrás

**- No lo recuerdo, si me preguntas si te vi en algún momento no lo hice… pero de cierta forma creo que lo supe. Es como si te hubiera sentido allí. Ahora que lo pienso es extraño-**

Se hundió en sus pensamientos mientras Serena sentía que se acercaba

**- ¿Extraño en qué sentido?-**

Hotaru se puso de pie poniendo un poco de distancia

**- ¿Por qué estás aquí preguntándome todo esto? Si no me dices la verdad no seguiré hablando-**

Serena cerró los ojos. Hotaru tenía razón. Lo único que estaba haciendo era dar rodeos, estaba perdiendo tiempo y la posibilidad de acercarse a la chica y a la verdad.

**- Yaten fue atacado por el enemigo, lo ayudé cuando fue herido y de alguna forma… algo sucedió entre nosotros. Cuando estamos cerca, es como si un tipo de conexión se hubiera creado-**

Aún reticente Hotaru prestó atención

**- ¿A que te refieres con eso?-**

Serena dio un vistazo a Mina y ésta asintió

**- Cuando lo toco un destello surge y de alguna forma… puedo sentir lo que él siente-**

Eso también sorprendió a la misma Mina

**- ¿Es unilateral o el siente lo mismo?-**

La mirada de Serena se volvió triste y distante

**- Él está inconciente y no sabe nada de lo que está pasando… es por eso que he venido en busca de una respuesta. Y me di cuenta que tú eres la única que tengo-**

Se sentó solo de la impresión

**- ¿Yo? ¿Por qué yo?-**

La inocencia del rostro de Hotaru la conmovió y se atrevió a tocar su mano. Y allí estaba otra vez esa sensación aunque en menor medida.

**- Por que de alguna forma ese día en el que luchamos juntas sucedió lo mismo. Cuando todo terminó, cuando vencimos al enemigo las dos regresamos a este mundo pero algo cambió… yo te tuve en mis brazos y sentí la misma calidez que siento cuando estoy cerca de Yaten. Y la estoy sintiendo ahora y necesito saber si también lo sientes tú. Es lo único que te pido, que me ayudes a entender que me está pasando-**

Un hormigueo se instaló en el brazo de Hotaru y miró hacia abajo asustada. El contacto de Serena hacía picar su piel, no de una forma desagradable sino que extraña. ¿Cómo no lo había notado? ¿Acaso nunca se habían tocado antes?

**- ¿Lo sientes?**- le dijo Serena expectante- **Puedes…-**

Hotaru se debatía entre hablar o no. Si hablaba la estaba ayudando y no se lo merecía. Después de todas las desgracias que había traído a su mundo… pero por otro lado y conociendo la actitud de Serena probablemente no la dejaría en paz hasta que escuchara lo que quería oír. Así que decidió hablar.

**- Me hace cosquillas- **dijo escuetamente

Mina se acercó más hacia las muchachas

**- ¿Es incómodo?-**

Hotaru miró a Mina que es quien había formulado la pregunta

**- Es como si un rayo de sol me apuntara directamente al brazo-**

**- ¿Te lastima?- **dijo Serena preocupada

Hotaru levantó la cabeza. Serena tenía los ojos bien abiertos

- **No. Es cálido pero no al extremo. Como tú-**

Serena posó su otra mano sobre el brazo de la niña y sonrió.

**- ¿Puedes sentir a Hotaru así como con Yaten?**- preguntó Mina

Cerró los ojos y se concentró. Podía sentir como el calor atravesaba su mano y se extendía por todo su brazo. El toque de Hotaru era mucho más suave, como el pétalo de una flor, incluso podía imaginarse el aroma; dulce e inocente… pero más allá de eso no había nada más.

**- Aparte de lo que ya dije… no siento nada más- **soltó al fin Hotaru

Mina espero a que Serena dijera algo. Cuando abrió los ojos buscó los de su amiga y negó con la cabeza. La decepción se instaló sobre ellas.

**- Yo tampoco-**

**- Esto es tan extraño…- **susurró Mina

**- Podrías-** intervino Hotaru- **¿podrías soltarme por favor?-**

Serena quitó sus manos al instante y las dejó sobre su regazo

**- No lo comprendo… es muy similar, pero no es lo mismo-**

**- Quizás el tiempo diluye el efecto. Quizás tu energía es como una droga o una vitamina, una vez que cumple su cometido el cuerpo la asimila y la hace suya-**

Serena arqueó una ceja

**- ¿Una droga?-**

Mina hizo una mueca divertida

**- Pero lo de la vitamina no es tan descabellado-**

La familiaridad con la que las rubias platicaban empezó a incomodar a Hotaru. Le hacía recordar tiempos en los que realmente había sido feliz, tiempos en los que todos formaban una gran familia, tiempos en los que su mejor amiga aún seguía a su lado. Tiempos que ya eran un pasado, un pasado demasiado doloroso como para recordar. Se puso de pie asustando a ambas.

**- Creo que eso ha sido todo. Ahora será mejor que se marchen-**

Mina borró la sonrisa de su rostro mientras que Serena alzaba la cabeza para buscar los lindos ojos violetas de Hotaru. Ojos que ahora la miraban con frialdad. Se puso de pie y Mina le siguió.

**- Tienes razón, no creo que Darien se alegre de verme aquí-**

Hotaru asintió y caminó hacia la puerta.

**- Espera-** le dijo Serena tomándola de su brazo**- solo quiero agradecerte por esto. Por recibirnos aquí y por hablar conmigo, yo…-**

Hotaru se retiró un poco más brusca de lo necesario

**- No hagas eso, no confundas las cosas. Esto no es el reencuentro con una de tus ex guerreras. Si te ayudé fue porque Darien aceptó que vinieras, si él lo hizo habrá tenido sus razones y probablemente si no hubiera aceptado le habrías perseguido hasta conseguir llegar a mí. Ya no deseo ver a Darien sufrir por ti-**

Serena no pudo más que asentir. Este día jamás se terminaría lo bastante rápido

**- Yo deseo lo mismo para él-**

La expresión de su rostro cambió y se tornó frágil. Como el de una niña triste y suplicante.

**- Entonces déjalo en paz, déjanos en paz. Si decidiste seguir con tu vida, si quieres seguir con tus planes a costa de lo que sea entonces no nos sigas involucrando en ellos. Si fuiste capaz de tomar una decisión así de grande pues llévala a cabo y asume lo que conlleve, pero a nosotros déjanos fuera-**

Hotaru obviamente no hablaba solo a nombre de Darien y ella, sino que también por sus amigas. La madurez con la que se expresaba era abrumadora y le hacía sentirse a Serena como la niña en la habitación.

**- Te prometo que ya no te molestaré, ni tampoco a Darien o a las demás chicas. Si me acerqué a ti es porque verdaderamente ya no tenía forma de averiguar lo que estaba sucediendo-**

No apartó los ojos de su vista.

**- Deja de prometer cosas y solo cumple. Es lo menos que podrías hacer por nosotros-**

Serena asintió. Era la segunda vez en el día que la acusaban de no cumplir sus promesas. Caminó hacia la puerta que ya estaba abierta por Hotaru. Se dio la vuelta y le sonrió

**- Cuando me enteré de que estabas viviendo aquí con Darien realmente me alegré, creo que no podrías estar mejor en otro lado-**

Hotaru se apoyó en la puerta sin perder el contacto visual con Serena

**- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?-**

Tenía la impresión de que la pregunta no sería nada de grata y que la respuesta sería peor. El dolor de cabeza que había comenzado a sentir en la tarde volvió con más fuerza que nunca. Lo disimulo como pudo.

**- ¿Te hace sentir aliviada verdad? Que yo esté aquí acompañándole. Te hace sentir menos culpable por haberlo abandonado-**

Mina alzó las cejas más que sorprendida por la tenacidad de Hotaru. Aún ella siendo la mejor amiga de Serena le costaba preguntar por algunos temas. Miró de reojo a Serena quien francamente no se inmutó por la pregunta, pero lo que sí hizo fue llevarse una mano hacia una de sus sienes. Al parecer la pregunta si le afectaba más de lo que hacía notar.

**- Lo vi mucho mejor que la última vez. Tal vez tu compañía le ayude a recuperar en algo lo que era-**

Los ojos de Hotaru brillaron por algún extraño sentimiento. Molestia tal vez

**- Jamás ninguna persona podrá reemplazarla, especialmente en el corazón de Darien así que no me veas como una sustituta de Rini-**

Si, era molestia.

**- Él te quiere como a una hija, siempre lo ha hecho-**

La mirada de Mina iba de un lado a otro intentando seguir el ritmo de la conversación

**- Y yo lo quiero de la misma forma ¿sabes? es como tener una familia… pero nunca será lo mismo sin ella-**

Los ojos de Serena brillaron ante la mención a Rini. Dos veces en el día era más de lo que podía soportar. El cerebro le palpitó exhausto. El brazo de Mina la sostuvo tiernamente como si comprendiera lo duro que estaba siendo.

**-¿Lo ves?-** le dijo Hotaru ya con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas**- Esa es la razón por la cual no te queremos cerca. Eres como un constante recordatorio de lo que perdimos. Es como ver a Rini en ti, pero al mismo tiempo ver a la persona que nos la quitó para siempre. Nos lastimas, tú crees que buscándonos e intentando arreglar las cosas haces bien pero no es así-**

Refrenó con todas sus fuerzas el impulso de abrazar a Hotaru. Se le veía tan desvalida, aún más que ella misma.

**- Tal vez para ti tú vida o todas las que has tenido o tendrás sean un cuento de hadas tras otro, pero para los demás, para los que estamos a tu alrededor solo hay una vida; la real y después de todos los cambios que se han producido debido a tus acciones solo intentamos continuarla como mejor podamos. Así que por favor déjanos seguir adelante, deja de aparecer, deja de recordarnos ese pasado que tanto extrañamos. Solo vete-**

Serena secó una lágrima que corrió de improviso por su rostro. Sabía que tenía que irse de allí, esa era la petición que le estaba haciendo Hotaru, pero era como si no pudiera despegarse de ese sitio sin caer totalmente vencida en el suelo. Y la cabeza seguía y seguía doliéndole. Simplemente ya no tenía energías para seguir en pie ese día. Había visto, oído y soportado todas las cosas que en el pasado la habrían tenido llorando en su habitación desconsoladamente. Las había digerido lentamente, obligándose a sí misma para que no le afectaran más de la cuenta, pero ya no podía más.

Hotaru cerró lentamente la puerta del apartamento y en el momento exacto en el que eso ocurrió Serena cayó al suelo con tal impacto que Mina aún con su rapidez no alcanzó a sostenerla

**- ¡Serena!-** gritó alarmada**- ¡Qué tienes!-**

Una nueva lágrima se escurrió pero esta vez la dejó correr libremente. Si no podía levantarse ni responder a las preguntas de su amiga menos tenía fuerzas para secarse una estúpida lágrima. Era como si todas las angustias, todas las tristezas y todas las preocupaciones le hubieran caído sobre la espalda de una sola vez. Yaten, Seiya, Rei, Darien, Rini, el enemigo… y ahora Hotaru.

Era mucho más de lo que estaba preparada para soportar. Era fuerte, si. Era una Princesa, si. Era poderosa, si. Pero solo tenía un cuerpo, una cabeza y un corazón y los tres estaban completamente colapsados. Ni siquiera el cálido brillo del Cristal de Plata podía hacer que se recuperara. Y así el dolor de cabeza llegó a tal punto que simplemente su mente se apagó y se dejó ir a la deriva. Intentó tomar el brazo de Mina pero los dedos se le doblaron como mantequilla caliente

**- Solo llévame a casa Mina- **fue lo único que logró decir

Mina utilizó toda su fuerza para ponerla en pie pero era como cargar con un peso muerto. Cuando al fin lo logró caminó con ella hacia la salida del edificio. Al menos tenía que sacarla de allí antes de que Darien volviera. Ya en el exterior se dio cuenta de que no podría hacerlo sola.

Así que ambas se sentaron en la acera de la calle y sacó su celular. La primera persona a la que se le ocurrió llamar fue a Thomas. El timbre sonó un par de veces hasta que contestó

_- Hey linda ¿Cómo estuvo tu misión de guardaespaldas?-_

Serena seguía en ese estado catatónico mientras que su rostro se volvía más y más pálido. La angustia se apoderó de Mina

_- Thomas-_ le dijo al borde de las lágrimas_- no le digas a nadie por favor, pero necesito tu ayuda-_

No sabía por que le había pedido eso, pero se figuró que si Serena estuviera en sus cabales no habría querido causar alarma. Thomas guardó silencio y se escuchó como daba unos pasos

_- Estoy solo, dime que pasa ¿Están bien?-_

Escuchar la voz tranquilizadora del chico causó en ella el efecto contrario. Tuvo unas enormes ganas de echarse a llorar. Se aclaró la garganta aunque de todas formas se le oía asustada

_- Es… es Serena. No se lo que tiene pero no responde. Está despierta pero es como si no estuviera conmigo. Necesito llevarla a casa pero no puedo sostenerla en pie-_

Un sollozo se le escapó

_-Tengo miedo y no se que hacer-_ reconoció al fin

Los breves segundos en los que Thomas no respondía se hicieron eternos.

_- En donde se encuentran-_ preguntó atropelladamente

Mina le dio la dirección

_- Voy para allá. No te muevas de allí y no le diré a nadie no te preocupes. Solo espérame-_

La rubia asintió sintiéndose un poco más aliviada

_- Gracias, gracias…-_

_- No te preocupes-_ le dijo al tiempo que bajaba las escaleras rápidamente_- Serena estará bien, solo cuídala-_

Mina asintió al teléfono y cortó. Envolvió a Serena en sus brazos y se resistió al ataque de llanto que estaba por venir

**- Tranquila Sere, pronto estaremos en casa. Pronto pasará-**

La palabra "casa" hizo reaccionar a Serena. Era lo único que tenía en mente, ya nada ocupaba su interior, era como si de un minuto a otro estuviera vacía. Una extraña sensación la cubrió, como si algo o alguien en un lugar muy lejano la estuviera llamando prometiéndole algo mucho mejor, como si su propio corazón y su propia energía resonaran en otro lado, quería ir hacia allá y salir del agujero negro en el que su vida se estaba convirtiendo.

Evocó a su hogar, el único lugar en el que podría sentirse segura. Cerró los ojos y apoyó su adolorida cabeza en el hombro de Mina.

**- Estoy tan cansada…-** susurró entrecordamente- **tan cansada-**

Mientras sentía como los brazos de Mina la mecían hacia delante y hacia atrás perdió el control del último resquicio de conciencia que le quedaba.

Y así, sin nada más que hacer, pensar o decir la Princesa de la Luna se entregó completamente rendida.

*****SyS*****

Aqui va el capitulo 37! creo que el titulo lo dice todo! por fin Seiya le reveló a Serena lo que le estaba molestando desde hacía un tiempo y en el fondo nos dimos cuenta que la situación no le era indiferente a todos, sino que al contrario ya varios sentían una vibra extraña en el ambiente! ¿Que hará Serena?, definitvamente el cansancio y los malos ratos le pasaron al cuenta a Serena, ahora no solo Yaten está enfermo sino que también la Princesa ¿Serán eventos aislados o están conectados? Eso lo sabremos en el proximo capitulooo besos y abrazos varios para todosssssssssssss! :D


	38. Vuelve

**Capítulo 38. Vuelve.**

"_Morir, dormir, no despertar más nunca, poder decir todo acabó; en un sueño sepultar para siempre los dolores del corazón" (William Shakespeare)._

Cuando Mina comprobó que habían cumplido con la petición de Serena llevándola a casa se encerró en el baño de la familia Tsukino, echó a correr la llave del lavamanos y rompió en llanto. Había resistido todo el trayecto a casa de su amiga, incluso aguantó lo suficiente como para explicar a una asustada mamá de Serena que ésta se había sentido mal y que había pedido volver a su hogar. Pero ahora que la adrenalina se había esfumado de su sistema los nervios y el temor por la salud de Serena estaban saliendo en forma de lágrimas y temblores por todo su cuerpo. Se sentó en el borde de la tina de baño y respiró varias veces.

Pocas veces había visto tan mal a su amiga, de hecho podía contar con los dedos de una mano las veces en las que Serena se había dejado arrastrar así por alguna circunstancia. Pero nunca había estado a solas con ella cuando ocurrían y el miedo que le embargó casi la paralizó.

Se mojó la cara con agua para ver si así se le deshinchaba un poco el rostro y los ojos.

Esta era una situación muy delicada. Con Yaten en el hospital, el ataque a Sura y a la misma Serena y ahora ésta enferma… el grupo estaba aún más vulnerable. Se sentó otra vez. Tenia que haberlo sospechado. Se hacía llamar la mejor amiga de Serena y no había notado lo extenuada que ella estaba. Llevaba días sin dormir ni comer bien, las peleas con Seiya más todas las dulces palabras de Darien y Hotaru terminaron por agotarla. Se sintió terriblemente culpable. Había estado tan inmersa en sus propios asuntos que no había tenido la consideración de mirar hacia el lado y percatarse de lo obvio.

Porque ahora que tenía abierto los ojos era obvio que Serena estaba mal. La mirada perdida, la falta de apetito, la palidez de su rostro y lo abstraída que se encontraba últimamente… era tan evidente. Justo en ese momento dieron unos toques a la puerta

**- ¿Mina estás bien?-**

Era Thomas

**- Solo estoy mojándome la cara-**

**- ¿Puedo pasar?-**

Sujetó la puerta

**- No. Estoy bien, solo déjame respirar un poco-**

Se sonó la nariz lo más despacio que pudo

**- ¿Estás llorando?-**

Mina no contestó

**- Si no me dejas pasar voy a tirar la puerta. Hablo en serio-**

Suspiró y abrió. Él la miró y lo primero que hizo fue acariciarle el rostro suavemente. En el momento en que sintió su roce las ganas de llorar volvieron.

**- No llores. Serena está bien, está descansando-**

Le secó una lágrima antes de que se escurriera

**- No está bien Thomas, tú no oíste todo lo que Hotaru le dijo… fue tan cruel le dolió tanto. Y si a eso le sumamos la plática con Darien y las discusiones con Seiya y**…-se silenció antes de revelar lo que Serena quería mantener en secreto**- ella está agotada. Me lo dijo, está cansada de todo esto-**

Thomas la rodeó con sus brazos mientras Mina escondía el rostro en su pecho.

**- ¿Sabes lo que yo creo?-**

**- No-** respondió ella**- no soy adivina bobo-**

El chico sonrió y besó su coronilla

**- Yo creo que eres excepcional. Que cuidaste de Serena y que aún con todo el miedo que tenías pudiste tomar la mejor decisión para ella. Gracias a ti ella está al fin descansando aquí donde debe ser-**

Asintió aún sobre su pecho

**- ¿Qué debo hacer?- **

Se alejó lo mínimo de ella y le sonrió

**- ¿Me estás preguntando a mí que hacer?, esa no es la Mina que yo admiro. Ella siempre sabe que hacer-**

Miró hacia abajo. La verdad es que no sabía que hacer y eso la hacía sentirse impotente. Thomas quien ya la conocía lo suficiente le dio un último abrazo

**- ¿Qué te parece si empezamos por salir del umbral del baño? Es un poco extraño estar aquí. Y después iremos a ver a Serena a su cuarto-**

Dejó que la guiara hacia la habitación de su amiga. Allí estaba la madre de Serena acariciando el cabello de su hija. Se le notaba en los ojos la preocupación. Su padre aún no llegaba pero sabiendo lo mucho que amaban a Serena estaba demás decir que se preocuparía tanto o más que Ikuko.

Thomas tocó para anunciar su llegada. Ikuko les sonrió levemente y les indicó que pasaran

**- ¿Cómo está?-** preguntó el chico

Se sentaron al otro extremo de la cama

**- No ha despertado. De ves en cuando murmura algunas cosas pero la verdad no las comprendo del todo-**

Mina miró a Thomas de reojo. Esperaba que Serena no revelara demasiadas cosas

**- No entiendo que le sucede. Este último tiempo ha estado un poco decaída, no es la Serena de siempre ¿Está disgustada con alguna de ustedes? ¿Aún tiene problemas con Seiya?-**

Mina tomó la mano de su amiga

**- Hemos tenido algunos problemas especialmente con lo de Yaten… los ánimos han estado un poco sensibles… y eso la tiene un poco cansada-**

Ikuko asintió pero era obvio que no se quedaría conforme con eso. Mina se acercó al rostro de Serena. Por primera vez en todo el día se le veía tranquila no obstante que estaba sumido en el mundo de los sueños. Temía por ella pues a ese lugar no le podía acompañar. No podía ser posible que Serena no dejara de sentir dolor aún en la inconciencia. Tenía que hacer algo por ella y por todos.

**- Lo siento tanto Sere pero te prometo que haré todo lo posible por ayudar. Tú solo descansa. Nos haremos cargo de aquí en adelante-**

Thomas oyó eso último y no entendió a que se refería, aún así le sonrió.

Mina besó la frente de Serena con una nueva determinación.

**- Vamos Thomas, tenemos que volver al hospital-**

Él asintió y después de depositar un tierno beso en la mejilla de Serena siguió a la otra rubia. Ikuko los encaminó hacia la salida y antes de abrirles la puerta les dio un largo abrazo a cada uno.

**- No se como agradecerles lo que han hecho por mi hija, Kenji está de viaje y no he querido preocuparle con esta situación, sino hubieran estado ustedes con ella… Definitivamente está rodeada de los mejores amigos-**

Mina respondió al abrazo aunque no podía compartir las palabras de la mujer. Eran ellos mismos los que estaban causando el desgaste en Serena. Se separó de ella y salieron de la casa. Unos metros más allá Mina sintió que la llamaban, se dio la vuelta y encontró a Luna. Tenía la mirada más que seria. Estaba molesta

**- Luna-** dijo Mina agachándose y tomando en brazos a la gatita

Thomas miró extrañado la escena y de pronto recordó que Luna y Artemis eran los gatos que hablaban.

**-¿Qué fue lo que pasó para que Serena se pusiera así?-**

El chico abrió la boca para decir algo, una cosa era saber que Luna existía pero otra muy distinta era verla y oírla. Mina acarició la cabeza del animal

**- Lo siento Luna… las cosas no están bien y Serena ya no lo soportó-**

Luna arrugó el ceño.

**- Estoy muy preocupada por ella no la he visto bien especialmente desde que sucedió lo de…**

Mina puso el dedo sobre su boca para indicarle a Luna que guardara silencio. Nuevamente Thomas captó ese comportamiento extraño en la rubia.

**- Lo sé y si a eso le agregamos todo lo que ha ocurrido con Seiya, más lo de hoy…-**

Luna saltó de sus brazos. No sabía lo que había ocurrido pero pronto se enteraría de los detalles.

**- Hay que hacer algo Mina, esto no puede seguir así. Serena jamás podrá volver a descansar otra vez a menos que solucionemos las cosas-**

Mina asintió. Era lo mismo que estaba pensando ella.

**- Lo sé-** suspiró y se puso seria**- ahora mismo me dirigía hacia el hospital a platicar con las demás. Hay cosas que deben de parar y si no está Serena para hacerlo lo haré yo-**

La curiosidad de Thomas creció no obstante eso siguió a Mina y a la gatita hacia el hospital. Tarde o temprano se enteraría de lo que escondían.

* * *

Mina, Thomas y Luna entraron rápidamente hacia el hospital, ya en el tercer piso- que era en el que estaba Yaten- encontró a sus amigos sentados platicando en voz baja. En cuanto la vieron sonrieron. La rubia puso las manos en jarras

**- ¿Cómo les fue?-** preguntó Rei

Thomas iba a comenzar a relatar lo sucedido pero una mirada fulminante de Mina lo calló

**- Ustedes chicas afuera. Tenemos que hablar en privado-**

Rei alzó las cejas y miró a Lita quien estaba igual de sorprendida. Amy quien estaba junto a Taiki le dio una sonrisa de disculpa y caminó hacia sus amigas. Thomas detuvo a Mina

**- Tienes que decirles a todos, no es justo que no sepan que ocurrió con Serena-**

Seiya alzó la vista y prestó atención.

**- ¿bombom? ¿Qué pasó con ella?-**

Todos se abalanzaron sobre Mina. Debería haberle dicho a Thomas que fuera discreto pero en cierta forma tenía razón. Debía de decir al menos el estado en el que se encontraba Serena. Caminó hacia un lugar menos concurrido

**- Cuando Serena terminó de platicar con Hotaru se sintió muy mal- **recordó la escena y se le heló la sangre**- se desvaneció y cayó al suelo. La saqué como pude del edificio, llamé a Thomas para que me ayudara a llevarla a su casa. Ahora está descansando, está bien, pero aún no despierta-**

Las chicas se miraron en silencio, lo que menos quería Serena era dormir. Era por eso que Mina quería platicar con ellas en privado. Sabían que Serena llevaba días sin descansar por culpa de Alphonse, en todas nació ese deseo de venganza y de desprecio hacia ese tipo. Tenían que acabar con él ya, antes de que pudiera hacerle algo a Serena.

Seiya se comenzó a pasear de un lugar a otro. Tenía la culpa, él tenía la culpa del estado de bombom. Le había dicho cosas horribles. Tenía que verla. Mina, leyendo su intención lo agarró fuertemente del brazo.

**- No Seiya. Ella no querría verte, no por el momento-**

Las manos le temblaban no solo de tristeza sino que de impotencia

**- ¡No puedo quedarme aquí sabiendo que ella está mal por mi culpa!-**

La siempre risueña y alegre Mina esta vez no hizo nada de lo acostumbrado, permaneció seria y firme en su decisión

**- Deberías de haber pensado eso antes de decirle todas esas cosas, pero tampoco eres el completo responsable así que cálmate**-

Se soltó

**- No me importa si no quiere verme, estaré fuera de su casa todo el tiempo que sea necesario hasta que me perdone-**

Cuando estaba a punto de darse la vuelta Mina nuevamente lo detuvo pero esta vez empleó más fuerza, lo hizo trastabillar

**- Escucha Seiya. Creo que nunca le he dicho esto a nadie porque no lo creí pertinente pero esta vez lo haré. Eres mi amigo y te quiero, pero yo soy la líder de las guerreras que protegen a Sailor Moon y soy quien está a cargo de su seguridad. No te acercarás hasta que ella misma diga que desea verte, mientras tanto te mantendrás a distancia y nos dejarás a nosotras encargarnos de lo que haga falta-**

Apretó la mandíbula.

**- Yo no soy tan flexible como Serena y cuando te digo que no intervengas es porque no lo harás y ninguno de ustedes lo hará**- le dijo mirando a Taiki y a Thomas**- esto es algo que solo nos concierne a nosotras. Si lo hacen los detendremos-**

**-¿A que te refieres Mina?-** Preguntó Taiki frunciendo el ceño. Buscó la mirada de Amy pero ésta la esquivó. Lo entendió inmediatamente

- **¿Que nos están ocultando?-**

Las cuatro adoptaron una postura férrea. La paciencia de Seiya comenzó a oscilar

**- ¿Tiene relación con bombom verdad?-**

Por supuesto que sí, la pregunta era casi tonta pero aún así quería corroborarlo

**-¡Porque no dicen nada!-** exclamó Seiya llamando la atención de algunas otras personas

Amy miró a Taiki quien al parecer estaba un poco más serio de lo normal mientras que Thomas solo miraba decidiendo si hablar o no acerca de lo que había visto y oído.

**- No podemos hacerlo-** dijo Lita rompiendo el silencio de las guerreras**- son órdenes de Serena-**

¿Bombom había ordenado a las chicas guardar un secreto? ¿De qué iba todo esto?

**- Estamos hablando de Serena y de su seguridad tienen que decírnoslo- **replicó Taiki

Amy se mordió el labio. Se debatía entre la lealtad a Serena y el amor hacia Taiki.

**- Lo sentimos-** dijo firmemente Rei- **pero esto es una promesa hecha a nuestra Princesa y ustedes saben perfectamente lo que es eso así que no deberían de presionarnos-**

**- Solo déjennos hacer nuestro trabajo y cumplir con Serena-**

Lita fue la primera en abandonar el grupo, a ella le siguieron Rei y Mina. Amy fue la última en retirarse. Caminó hacia Taiki y dio un apretón a su mano

**- Lo siento Taiki-**

* * *

Seiya se sentó de golpe en el sofá y lanzó lejos una revista que había sobre él. Estaba enloquecido de rabia y dolor. Mina le había dado órdenes como si se tratara de un niño pequeño Él era el novio de Serena, no un simple tipo además si se trataba de seguridad no había nadie más fuerte para protegerla. Tenía la fuerza para ello. Tocó su anillo y fue como si le inyectaran energía.

Los tres hombres del grupo se quedaron perplejos en el hospital. El comportamiento de las chicas era tan sospechoso. Ocultaban algo eso era seguro, el tema era averiguar de que trataba todo.

**- ¿Estás seguro de que Amy no te ha dicho nada?-** preguntó Seiya a esas alturas sentado en el suelo.

**- No…y es tan extraño. Platicamos de todo prácticamente no existen secretos entre nosotros-**

Seiya rió

**- Bienvenido al club de los secretos**- murmuró

Taiki hizo caso omiso al comentario

**- ¿Y que hay de ti Thomas? ¿Mina te ha dicho algo?-**

Se hizo el indiferente aunque en realidad no sabía que hacer. Casualmente había escuchado la escueta plática de Mina y Luna y por lo que había entendido algo le había sucedido a Serena, algo que la tenía preocupada y agotada, pero no sabía más detalles. No podía comenzar a repartir esa historia sin saber nada más, además se sentía como traicionando a Mina y más aún, siendo desleal con Serena que con tanta amabilidad le había recibido dentro de su grupo. No, aún no podía hacer eso.

**- No. Apenas si la he visto en la semana, he estado ocupado y ella también-**

**- Ahora que lo dices- **dijo Seiya mirándole**- las chicas han estado extrañas toda esta semana, yendo de un lado a otro y todo comenzó…-**

Se puso de pie. La respuesta casi estaba ahí frente a sus ojos

**- ¿Comenzó que?-** preguntó Thomas

**- Hace unos días Serena se comportó de forma tan rara…me vio y salió corriendo al baño. Mina y Lita corrieron tras ella, yo también pero no quiso verme. Llamaron a Amy y las tres sacaron a Serena de la escuela pero nadie dijo ni una palabra de eso-**

Thomas no sabía de eso. Mina no le había comentado nada. Taiki solo sabía lo que Seiya le había contado.

**- ¿Qué explicación te dio Serena?-**

**- Me dijo**- tratando de recordar las palabras exactas**- me dijo que había tenido un mal sueño conmigo y Alphonse…-**

**- ¿Un sueño?-** preguntó Taiki acercándosele**- ¿Los sueños volvieron?-**

Thomas no entendía mucho de la historia además tenía miedo de volver a decir algo más. Por su comentario Seiya había sacado conclusiones

**- Ella me dijo que solo había sido un sueño pero…-**

**- ¿Pero todo ese escándalo por un simple sueño?-** preguntó Thomas

**- Ese es el tema-** respondió Seiya observándolos a ambos**- ¿Y que tal si no fue solo un sueño? ¿Que tal si fue algo más?-**

Se llevó la mano al pecho. Taiki lo notó.

**- ¿Algo como que? no entiendo Seiya-** le dijo Thomas

Seiya estaba al borde de la desesperación. Si no encontraba a alguien que le explicara que estaba pasando enloquecería… tenía que verla, ver a bombom era lo único que le calmaba, era lo único que necesitaba para creer que todo estaba bien.

**- Tengo que ir a verla, no puedo estar aquí sin hacer nada-**

Thomas tuvo la leve impresión de que esto no terminaría bien

**- Las chicas fueron claras Seiya, tienes que dejarla descansar-**

**- ¡Pues iré con ellas para que me expliquen que está pasando! Somos sus amigos no nos pueden dejar de lado así como así-**

El anillo repiqueteó en su pecho haciendo que por su cuerpo se sintiera un hormigueo

**- Seiya…-** le dijo Taik intentando hacerle entrar en razón**- a mi me desagrada tanto como tú no ser considerado en sus planes pero debes entender. Ellas tienen que cumplir con su deber de guerreras y nosotros solo seríamos una preocupación más…además se lo prometimos a Serena, le prometimos que no lucharíamos contra el enemigo-**

El brillo en los ojos de Seiya se puso intenso, tal cual Taiki los había visto hacia un momento.

**- Eso fue antes de que…-**

Thomas ladeó la cabeza

**- Antes de que Seiya- **le increpó su hermano. Este retrocedió**- De que estás hablando no comprendo-**

**- Nada no me hagas caso-**

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, Taiki ya sabía que algo pasaba.

**- ¿Porque haces eso a cada rato? ¿Crees que no lo he notado? ¿Qué llevas allí?-**

Taiki estiró el brazo para tocar su pecho pero Seiya lo rechazó de un fuerte manotón. Thomas se acercó viendo como sus predicciones se estaban cumpliendo.

**- No es nada me duele el pecho eso es todo-**

**- No me mientas Seiya ni siquiera lo intentes, soy tu hermano-**

Seiya estaba atrapado y ahogado. Tenía que decirle alguien así que se dejo alcanzar, después de todo la verdad se sabría de todas formas. Taiki tomó con los dedos la cadena que pendía de su cuello y vio que de ella colgaba un anillo. Se acercó para observarlo bien y cuando captó que es lo que era miró a Seiya con tal molestia que su hermano retrocedió.

**- ¡Acaso has perdido la razón Seiya!-** gritó enfurecido

Thomas vio como Taiki se abalanzaba sobre Seiya, lo tomaba de la solapa de la camisa

**- ¡Te has vuelto loco! ¡Que diablos sucede contigo! ¡No te das cuenta que usar eso está mal!-**

Prácticamente todo el pasillo se volcó a ver lo que pasaba. Thomas tomó a ambos chicos del brazo y los arrastró hasta la escalera de emergencia. En cuanto la puerta de allí se cerró Taiki volvió a caer sobre su hermano

**- ¡Como es posible que estés usando eso! ¿No sabes a quien perteneció?-**

Seiya seguía sin decir una sola palabra mientras Thomas veía con ojos abiertos a más no poder a un iracundo Taiki y a la pequeña cosa dorada de la discordia.

**- Que es eso…-** susurró Thomas

**- Esto-** indicó Taiki hacia su hermano- **es un anillo que perteneció al mismísimo Alphonse. Seiya está usando algo de él-** le miró a los ojos**- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho?-**

Arrugó el ceño y tomó la cadena entre sus manos alejándose de Taiki

**- ¡Es para proteger a bombom lo hice por ella! Tenía que encontrar la forma de poder estar a su lado, yo no puedo quedarme sentado mientras pelea ¡yo no soy así soy un guerrero!, así que la Princesa Kakkyu me dijo que estos anillos daban una fuerza extraordinaria y…-**

Taiki se congeló

**-¿La Princesa te dio esta absurda idea?-**

No lo podía creer… era inaudito, la propia Princesa confabulando con esta locura. Seiya se acercó.

**- Hermano desde que lo uso me siento más fuerte y más enérgico que nunca. Siento que al fin puedo defender a Serena de cualquier cosa, ya nada me impide estar a su lado como su igual-**

Thomas vio como los ojos de Taiki se entristecían más y más. Esta era la explicación a todos los profundos cambios que había experimentado Seiya en tan poco tiempo. Con razón ya no sentía la calidez y la alegría propia de su hermano… de alguna forma estaban siendo absorbidas por ese objeto.

**- ¿Y como defenderás a Serena de ti mismo?**- le dijo casi en un susurro.

Se sentó en el suelo. Esto era demasiado grave. La influencia que ese anillo tenía en Seiya era profunda por lo que unas simples palabras ya no lo harían entrar en razón

**- Ahora comprendo todo- **le dijo desde abajo**- ahora entiendo porque te has comportado de forma tan extraña…tus cambios de humor, tu rudeza, tus celos… como pude ser tan ciego…-**

Se sentía abatido. Se jactaba de ser el más inteligente de todos y sin embargo la respuesta había estado frente a él y no la había podido ver. Seiya se agachó frente a su hermano

**- Taiki las cosas no son así, sigo siendo yo…-**

Movió la cabeza

**- Me equivoqué- **le dijo mirándole con lástima- **ya no eres tú Seiya, ni tampoco te pareces a Darien…Te estás transformando en Alphonse-**

* * *

Con eso último Taiki tomó su chaqueta y caminó hacia el exterior del edificio.

Las chicas salieron hacia el exterior. En ese momento Luna saltó del bolso en el que Mina la transportaba sorprendiendo a todas

**- ¡Luna que hacías allí oculta!-** preguntó Amy

Se paseó

**- No quería que me vieran despertaría aún más sospechas, además quería observar algo-**

Mina se apoyó en un basurero, lo único que encontró cerca. Hablar de esa forma autoritaria le había agotado. Ahora sabía porque a Serena le costaba tanto.

**- ¿Y se puede saber que?-** preguntó Rei

Las cuatro se agacharon acercándose hacia la gatita

**- Serena me había dicho que Seiya estaba comportándose un tanto extraño, yo pensé que solo se trataban de simples peleas de novios pero estaba muy equivocada. Algo pasa con él puedo percibirlo-**

Lita miró a Rei

**- ¿Algo como que?-**

La gatita se acercó más

**- Algo maligno está acercándose a él ¿Qué acaso no lo sienten?-**

Se miraron perplejas

**- Bueno-** dijo Rei- **últimamente ha estado muy irritable-**

**- Y discute mucho con Serena**- acotó Lita- **creo que sus celos han ido en aumento-**

**- Eso es verdad**- dijo Mina seria- **Serena me contó que Seiya tenía dudas con respecto a ella y a su relación con Yaten-**

Rei miró a Lita. Al parecer sus sospechas se habían confirmado antes de tiempo.

**- Eso se veía venir-** dijo Lita sosteniendo su cabeza**- Rei y yo ya lo temíamos-**

**- La verdad yo no me había percatado-** dijo Mina un tanto apenada**- si Serena no me lo dice no me habría enterado-**

**- Yo tampoco lo noté-** agregó Amy

Luna asintió

**- Sus cambios de actitud se deben a algo, no son normales, Serena tenía razón-**

Se sentó en el suelo apoyándose en sus patas traseras

**- Mina hizo bien en decirle que se mantuviera alejado por lo menos hasta que averigüemos que sucede- **

**- No nos hará caso**- dijo Rei irguiéndose- **es por eso que debemos de actuar lo más rápido posible. Lita y yo estábamos a punto de partir pero ya que las cosas están así de delicadas iremos todas juntas y no descansaremos hasta encontrar a ese tipo y acabar con él-**

**- ¿Averiguaron algo?-** preguntó Amy

**- ¿Y pensaban dejarme fuera?-**

Mina alzó una ceja. Lita rió pues sabía de antemano cual sería la reacción de la rubia

**- Bueno ya que estás en plan de líder comándanos-**

La rubia sonrió y también se irguió.

**- Luna mientras no estemos serás la encargada de vigilar el sueño de Serena y Lita te acompañará-**

Lita asintió

**- Lo que ordenes jefa-**

**- Cualquier cosa que suceda no lo sé, solo le arañas el rostro como lo hiciste la primera vez, no le importará si con eso le salvas la vida**- dijo Mina seria

**- Lita- **continuó Mina con el mismo tono de voz**- tendrás la misión de mantener a Serena protegida de cualquier invitado no bienvenido, eso incluye a Seiya-**

Le sonrió abiertamente a sus amigas y mostró su puño.

**- Nosotras iremos de caza-**

* * *

Serena se revolvió en la cama, se cubrió la cabeza con el cobertor y se lamentó profundamente por ser incapaz de seguir descansando. Si fuera por ella se habría mantenido en la inconciencia por mucho tiempo más ¿Hacía cuanto que no apoyaba su cabeza en la almohada? ¿72 horas? Cerró los ojos a la fuerza haber si con eso lograba conciliar el sueño, pero la luz era demasiado fuerte.

La cabeza no le dolía pero era como si la pesadez se hubiera trasladado a su pecho. La angustia aún estaba allí no la dejaba en paz, estaba adosada a ella como una segunda piel. Por cada imagen, por cada palabra que su cerebro repasaba el corazón se le encogía un poquito más.

Las lágrimas se fueron acumulando en la almohada. Su cuerpo ya no le obedecía, por más que le diera la orden de no llorar hacía justo lo contrario. Oficialmente había perdido el control de todo.

Se pasó la mano por sus ojos y la dejo allí. No recordaba como había llegado a casa, solo tenía vagas imágenes de Mina y de alguien más que la cargó tiernamente. Tal vez había sido Seiya…debería haber sido Seiya pero no lo creía. No después de lo que había pasado.

Lo extrañaba como al mismísimo aire, Seiya era su vida, era su presente y su futuro, pero si en el presente no eran capaces de superar los problemas, no tendrían un futuro.

Sollozó en silencio. ¿Como era posible que hubiera llegado a esa conclusión tan devastadora? ¿Porque no podían simplemente vivir su amor como antes? ¿Porque ya no podía correr hacia los brazos de Seiya, refugiarse en ellos e impregnarse de su aroma, de su calor, de su energía? ¿Donde estaba esa sensación de querer morir de felicidad solo por besar y probar los labios de la persona a la que amas? ¿Cuando volvería a ver otra vez esa mirada dulce y tranquilizadora de Seiya en la que se podía perder eternamente?

¿Podría todo eso ser posible nuevamente o se conformaría con vivir solo de retazos de una pequeña parte de su vida en la que había sentido lo que era la felicidad?

**- Puede ser eso posible…-** susurró aún llorando-** ya no lo sé…-**

Se llevó la mano libre al estómago pues la tristeza incluso le provocaba náuseas y cuando lo hizo detectó algo extraño. Inclinó la cabeza y al ver lo que llevaba puesto se sentó en la cama inmediatamente. Solo en ese momento se dio cuenta donde estaba. La habitación era enorme y tan blanca que encandilaba la vista. La cama tenía un tamaño extra grande y su madera era oscura como caoba. Sabía perfectamente donde se encontraba y en cierta forma había deseado con todas sus fuerzas despertar allí.

De pronto la pieza se inundó de ese brillo angelical y sublime que solo podía pertenecer a una persona. Los ojos nuevamente se le llenaron de lágrimas al ver a la Reina.

**- Madre-** susurró casi de forma inaudible

La Reina Serenity estaba más pálida de lo normal y en su mirada se reflejaba una auténtica preocupación

**- Mi hermosa hija, ya estás en casa-**

Incluso antes de que se sentara en el borde de la cama Serena se arrojó a sus brazos y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

**- Estoy tan triste que creo que el corazón se me partirá en dos-**

Acarició su cabello

**- Lo se, se todo… tu dolor es mío también, haría cualquier cosa que me pidieras para quitarte esta tristeza-**

Serena se levantó y con los ojos inundados de lágrimas le miró

**- Congela mi corazón o hazlo de piedra para dejar de sentir, de amar y de sufrir-**

La Reina muy pocas veces dejaba que las emociones le dominaran pero ver así a su única hija francamente le hizo querer cumplir con su deseo

**- Que te han hecho mi pequeña… como puede ser posible que causen tanto daño a ese bondadoso corazón, como es que los humanos son tan ciegos-**

Le acarició el rostro mientras Serena lograba calmarse en algo

**- Estoy perdida madre-**

La Reina tomó entre sus mano el rostro de su hija

**- Tú eres la luz de todos los que te rodean, eres la que les indica el camino, jamás te perderás-**

Serena cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió se vio reflejada en la profunda mirada de su madre.

**-¿Como es que entonces la mayoría de los que me rodean se han alejado de mi camino o hacen todo lo posible para convencerme de lo equivocada que estoy?-**

Su madre calló.

**- Solo estoy cansada madre… cansada de dar explicaciones, de pedir disculpas, de los gritos y las malas caras. Cansada de encontrarme con Darien y rogarle que algún día me perdone, cansada de extrañar a una hija que nunca tendré, cansada de que parte de mis guerreras me odie, cansada de no poder encontrar paz ni aún cuando duermo, cansada de convencer Seiya que lo amo… estoy cansada de todo y de todos. Quiero estar sola y tranquila-**

Se secó las lágrimas y arrugó su vestido con las manos. Al fin lo había dicho. Eso era lo que realmente deseaba. La Reina seguía observándole preocupada

**- La soledad nunca es la respuesta, ni la salida-**

Bufó irritada

**- Pues esa es la única salida que veo y la que quiero ¿Quieres cumplirme un deseo?, mándame a una isla desierta de forma indefinida-**

La Reina tomó su mano

**- Esta no es mi Serena-**

Ésta se levantó de la cama y se comenzó a pasear de un lugar a otro como león enjaulado.

**- ¡Por supuesto que soy Serena, una Serena que está harta!, solo quiero estar sola-**

**- Personas como tú no estarían solas aunque lo desearan, tus seres queridos… sin ti se sienten vacíos, te seguirán y esperarán por ti porque eres el hilo que los ata a todos-**

Se paró en el centro de la habitación aún molesta

**- No quiero ser un hilo, ni una luz ni el pastor que arre a todas las ovejas por el camino, solo quiero ser yo ¿Por qué es tan difícil de entender?-**

La Reina se puso de pie y caminó lentamente hacia su hija. Se puso frente a ella haciendo que Serena tuviera que alzar mucho más la mirada. Ella era tan alta y hermosa…

**- Me es imposible creer que la guerrera que lucha por proteger el amor desee eso-**

La barbilla de Serena tembló.

**- ¿Sabes lo que he descubierto en este último tiempo?, que las personas a las cuales más amas, por las que más te has preocupado, por las que sacrificaste todo son las primeras en haberte daño ¿Te parece tan extraño que ya no quiera seguir decepcionándome de mis seres queridos?-**

La Reina Serenity podía sentir tan profundamente el dolor de su hija, lo compartía y en cierta forma lo comprendía. Era solo una niña a la cual la vida no la estaba tratando bien últimamente. Suspiró y dio unos cuantos pasos hacia la ventana. Se quedó allí mirando por un buen instante detenidamente a tal punto que casi no parpadeaba. Era como si estuviera urdiendo un plan. Cuando Serena estaba a punto de ir hacia ella para ver que era lo que captaba su atención su madre se dio la vuelta. Un nuevo brillo se alojó en sus ojos.

**- Si deseas estar sola, puedo cumplírtelo-**

Serena agrandó sus lindos ojos celestes.

**- ¿Qué?-**

La Reina se separó de la ventana y caminó hacia el tocador. Tomó una de las cosas que había en él y se lo llevó a la nariz. Al parecer era un perfume

**- Te lo dije, haría cualquier cosa para aliviar tu dolor, si ese es tu deseo te lo concederé-**

Abrió la boca pero luego se arrepintió.

**- ¿Estás hablando en serio?-**

Se arrepintió al instante de haber dicho eso. Su madre se cruzó de brazos.

**- Siempre hablo en serio-**

Llegó hacia la cama y se sentó de golpe.

**- Eso es… sorpresivo-**

**- Pero antes de cumplir con tu deseo hay algo que quiero que hagas por mí-**

El rostro de Serena cambió a uno de desilusión.

**- Lo sabía-**

La Reina sonrió

**- ¿Qué cosa?-**

**- Que había algo oculto-**

Se sentó en la silla que hacía juego con el tocador.

**- No hay ningún engaño ¿Acaso no puedes cumplir con una petición de tu madre?-**

Lo último lo dijo casi de forma melosa. Eso no era normal.

**- Creo que si… aunque se que no me va a gustar-**

Alzó las cejas.

**- Como lo sabes- **

**- Un presentimiento-**

Se sentó junto a su hija y cepillo su cabello con un peine que había tomado del tocador.

**- Pienso que dentro de las muchas cosas que debes revisar y replantear es tu sexto sentido. Ya te lo había dicho anteriormente-**

Se tomó uno de las coletas. No quería ser ruda otra vez con su madre. Cuando ella terminó de cepillar se puso de pie.

**- Aún deseo lo mismo madre-**

Tomó su mano y la sostuvo un momento. Serena quiso preguntar que sucedía. Su madre siempre era muy medida y cautelosa en sus acciones y palabras pero hoy estaba particularmente cauta.

**- Ve a los jardines hija mía y luego ven a verme. Si aún deseas lo mismo que ahora lo haré. Lo prometo-**

* * *

Unas cuadras más adelante las chicas ya estaban transformadas y listas para cumplir con su cometido. El tiempo era valioso y mientras antes pudieran asegurar la tranquilidad de Serena era mucho mejor.

**- Quizás nos estamos precipitando demasiado-** dijo Amy intentando aguantar el ritmo de las demás.

Rei le vio de reojo. Podía entender el conflicto en el que su amiga se encontraba, después de todo dejar allí a Taiki sin ninguna explicación debe de haber sido muy duro pero habría sido cuestión de tiempo para que el chico le revelara la verdad a Seiya. Y a estas alturas era más fácil lidiar con un hermano Kou que con dos.

**- Amy es lo mejor, tenemos que acabar con esto rápido-**

Rei miró hacia atrás por un momento pero luego continuó concentrada en sostener su ritmo

**- Lo sé…-** dudó- **pero ni siquiera sabemos como está Serena, cual es su estado, si ya ha despertado, tampoco hay nadie que esté con ella en caso de que el enemigo quiera intentar acercase otra vez-**

Mina, quien encabezaba la comitiva, frenó y se dio la vuelta

**- Amy, se que esto es más complicado para ti que para nosotras pero…-**

Negó

**- No es por lo que tú piensas. Yo sé cumplir con mis promesas, especialmente cuando se trata de Serena, pero todo esto me parece demasiado arriesgado-**

Mina suspiró

**- Se que todas estamos preocupadas por Serena…pero ustedes no vieron como estaba, lo cansada que está, si al menos podemos quitarle un peso de encima me sentiré algo más satisfecha-**

**- Además-** agregó Rei- **está con Lita y no dejará que nada malo le pase y en el evento de que algo grave llegase a suceder nos avisará-**

**- Pero…-** siguió insistiendo Amy

Rei quien era la más cercana a ella tomó su hombro

**- Sabemos que Serena en sueños es vulnerable, pero no podemos despertarla después de todo lo que ha vivido. Lo único que podemos hacer es proporcionarle algo de descanso-**

**-** **Y mientras ese tipo esté con vida no descansará-**

Amy asintió aún apesadumbrada

**- Eres inteligente Amy y sabes que no hay otra solución-**

Le sonrió a Rei

**- Lo sé, creo que intentaba engañarme. Será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha-**

Todas asintieron y se prepararon nuevamente para partir-

**- ¡Esperen!-**

Se dieron la vuelta para encontrarse con Taiki. Rei suspiró

**- Los hermanos Kou son insufribles-**

* * *

Serena se sacó los zapatos que calzaba para sentir el césped. En cuanto lo tocó un temblor placentero recorrió todo su cuerpo y sonrió. Se arroyó el vestido para caminar mientras apreciaba el entorno. Nunca se cansaría de admirar el Reino en el que su madre vivía. Sabía que no tenía una existencia física pero era lógico, un lugar así solo podía tener cabida en sueños…quizás no era necesario ir tan lejos, quizás le pediría a su madre estadía por un tiempo. Respirar el aire del Reino la revitalizaba, incluso se sentía un poco más repuesta, como si hubiera descansado por semanas.

De pronto se detuvo y dejó de pensar en eso. Había algo muy extraño. Miró hacia todos lados, estaba sola pero al mismo tiempo sabía que no era así. El corazón le comenzó a martillar a medida que aceleraba el paso y cruzaba corriendo uno de los jardines.

Cuando llegó al jardín de rosas sintió el aroma dulce en el aire y algo más. Caminó en silencio sosteniéndose el pecho y respirando de forma entrecortada.

Su madre era una persona demasiado sabia y la conocía muy bien. Este no era un favor era…una prueba.

El rostro de Serena perdió los colores, retrocedió sigilosamente haciendo su presencia imperceptible, pero ya era tarde.

Él se dio la vuelta y la miró.

Y así los ojos de Yaten finalmente se encontraron con los suyos.

* * *

Taiki avanzó lentamente hacia el grupo de mujeres. Lo único que esperaba era que Seiya no tuviera el mismo loco impulso que lo poseyó a él. Necesitaba contarles a las chicas lo que estaba pasando con su hermano antes de que estuviera totalmente fuera de control.

**- Taiki…-** comenzó a decir Mina

Éste la frenó y a juzgar por su ceño fruncido definitivamente no había venido a desearles buen viaje.

**- No he venido a detenerlas pero hay algo que deben saber antes de hacer lo que sea que deben hacer-**

Prestaron atención

**- Pues vamos dilo- **

Asintió

**- Hay algo muy malo con Seiya-**

Rei alzó una ceja

**- No hay que ser adivino para saber eso Taiki. Es evidente que algo le sucede-**

Amy se acercó a él y pudo vislumbrar el rostro de preocupación

**- Por favor déjenlo continuar-**

Taiki le sonrió levemente y luego se centró otra vez en todo el grupo

**- Todos hemos notado que algo pasa con Seiya, especialmente en estos últimos días su comportamiento ha sido de lo más extraño, se enoja con facilidad y el trato que tiene con nosotros y con Serena no ha sido normal… bueno pues creo que ya se la razón-**

Amy abrió unos grandes ojos. Finalmente la atención de las demás sailors había sido capturada

**- Que es Taiki…-** susurró Amy

Se pasó una mano por el cabello aún nervioso por la discusión con Seiya

**- Seiya está usando un anillo que perteneció al enemigo creyendo que así será capaz de defender a Serena del enemigo, pero de alguna forma… ese anillo lo está transformando-**

**- Lo está transformando en Alphonse**- dijo Rei casi confirmando sus peores temores

**- ¿Qué anillo?-** preguntó Mina-** ¿Y de donde lo sacó?-**

Taiki rozó el hombro Amy intentando traspasar en algo el nerviosismo que lo envolvía

**- Eso es lo peor… no comprendí muy bien pero creo que La Princesa Kakkyu le dio la idea-**

El rostro de las chicas mostró las más variadas expresiones

**- ¿Acaso está loca?-** exclamó Rei- **¿A eso ha venido? ¿A ayudar a transformar a Seiya en un monstruo?-**

**- Quizás su idea era ayudarle**- respondió Mina

**- Menuda forma de ayudar-** dijo Rei un poco más controlada**- no solo ha hecho un mal enorme, sino que lo ha hecho a espaldas de Serena-**

Taiki asintió, aún no pudiendo creer que la mujer que por largo tiempo había sido su Princesa hubiera tomado tan mala decisión.

**- Seiya también le ha mentido a Serena…**- Rei cerró los ojos cansada**- ¡Como ha podido hacer algo así!... especialmente con todo lo que está pasando, es un inconciente-**

Amy le dio una mirada a su amiga pero Rei no le prestó atención

**- Lo siento Amy y lo siento por ti Taiki pero tu hermano ha terminado por colmarme la paciencia, está comportándose como un idiota que no mide sus actos-**

Asintió

**- Se que tienes razón y reconozco que el comportamiento de Seiya ha sido nefasto pero puedo llegar a entender porque ha hecho todo esto… Seiya siente que Serena lo está dejando de lado, que le oculta cosas importantes y lo que ha pasado hoy con ustedes solo terminó por confirmar sus dudas. Se siente desplazado, nos sentimos desplazados-**

Guardaron silencio e intentaron recuperar la calma

**- Lo hacemos para protegerlos- **dijo Mina sacando la voz**- deben entendernos, ustedes harían lo mismo por nosotros-**

**- De hecho lo hicieron en su momento-** agregó Amy intentando brindar tranquilidad en el ambiente**- no estuvimos de acuerdo pero lo hicieron de todas formas-**

**- Y lo comprendo a la perfección-** respondió Taiki siempre controlado**- pero las cosas no están adecuadas como para seguir manteniendo esta aura de misterio… con Yaten inconciente, con Serena en casa y ahora con la situación de Seiya, tenemos que unirnos no estar así cada uno actuando por su lado, así hemos vencido antes y es la única forma de vencer ahora-**

Amy tomó su mano y la apretó suavemente. Era la forma que tenía de darle su apoyo.

**- Creo que Taiki tiene razón chicas-** dijo Amy- **honestamente estoy harta de los secretos-**

Rei miró a Mina

**- Eres la líder Venus la decisión recae en ti-**

Mina se mordió el labio. Eran estas las ocasiones en las que admiraba a Serena y al mismo tiempo la compadecía por tener que tomar este tipo de decisiones. Intentó pensar como su amiga. Serena era una portadora de la paz y de unir a las personas, pero por otro lado se desvivía por proteger a sus seres queridos y especialmente a Seiya, por eso mismo es que había mantenido todo este asunto en el más absoluto hermetismo

**- Estamos esperando Mina-** le susurró Lita

Golpeó el suelo con su bota

**- No me presionen estoy pensando-**

**- Pues hazlo rápido-**

**- Estoy comenzando a sentirme un tanto estresada-**

Amy sonrió y Mina suspiró por última vez

**- ¡Que diablos! La Princesa no está y yo soy quien está a mando además yo odiaría que me dejaran fuera de la diversión-**

Rei sonrió y luego asintió a su amiga. Mina recuperó la compostura y se cruzó de brazos

**- Esta es la cosa Taiki. Hace unos días Serena fue atacada en sueños por Alphonse pero lamentablemente no solo fue un susto, el tipo la atacó físicamente. Eso fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso-**

**- La Princesa no está bien- **respondió Taiki afirmando lo que ya todos sabían

**- No solo corre peligro de día sino que también de noche, no puede dormir… esto la está consumiendo y lo que sucedió hoy con ella es una clara prueba-**

Amy buscó la mirada de Taiki

**- Si Seiya se hubiera enterado… ¿Te das cuenta porque Serena nos pidió que no dijéramos nada?-**

Asintió

**- Serena presiente que algo malo sucede con Seiya-** dijo Rei**- pero no sabe qué-**

**- ¿Te imaginas a Seiya con esta información?-**

Taiki pasó una de sus manos por el rostro

**- Si Seiya se enterara lo que Alphonse hizo a Serena… querrá ir tras él-**

En ese momento los ojos de Mina se abrieron de par en par, Rei siguió con su propia mirada lo que Lita miraba atentamente

**- Seiya…-** susurró Mina

Los puños de Seiya se cerraron haciendo tronar sus manos

**- ¿Qué Alphonse hizo que?-**

* * *

Yaten le sonrió con una inusual alegría. Estaba exactamente igual y a la vez… había algo distinto. Irradiaba una energía que hacía que todo a su alrededor se viera más apagado, incluso las flores que le rodeaban perdían la gracia ante su presencia.

**- Hola-** le dijo aún sonriendo

Serena seguía sin poder moverse de su sitio. Estaba petrificada por millones de emociones que la bombardeaban al mismo tiempo. Yaten caminó tranquilamente hacia ella.

**- ¿Te me quedarás mirando con esa cara tan fea?-**

Alzó las cejas esperando una respuesta pero cuando esta no llegaba la sonrisa se desapareció de sus labios y fue reemplazada por un semblante más serio. Estiró el brazo para tocarla pero Serena retrocedió.

**- Me voy-** dijo atropelladamente tomando su vestido y dándose la vuelta

Caminó raudamente por donde había llegado aún sabiendo que Yaten intentaría alcanzarla.

**- ¡Hey espera!-**

La tomó del brazo dándola vuelta.

**- ¡No me toques!-** gritó furiosa

Yaten hizo caso omiso a su exigencia

**- ¡Llevas semanas sin verme y lo primero que haces es darte la vuelta y dejarme hablando solo! ¿Acaso te golpeaste la cabeza y enloqueciste?-**

Serena arrugó el ceño y una tonalidad rosa subió hasta sus mejillas

**-¿Yo soy la que enloquecí?- **le dijo una octava más alta que su voz- **¿Yo? ¡Te arrojaste al ataque del enemigo como si fuera que! ¿Una burbuja gigante? ¡En que estabas pensando! ¡Querías morir o que!-**

Se zafó del agarre de Yaten y continuo su camino pero éste fue más rápido y se situó delante de ella.

**- ¡Quería proteger a Mina si le hubiera pasado algo no me lo habría perdonado! ¿Habrías estado feliz de verla caer o hasta morir?-**

**- ¡Ella es una guerrera, idiota! ¡Y claro que me habría dolido verla sufrir! ¿Pero crees que por ser tú me duele menos? ¡Crees que no he llorado por ti, que no te he extrañado, que no me he sentido sola!-**

La sujetó con ambas manos

**- ¡Perdóname por no tener mucho tiempo para pensar en como te sentirías, solo creí que era lo correcto!-**

Serena agachó la cabeza y se tapó la el rostro con la palma de la mano

**- Lo correcto hubiera sido que no intervinieras ni que te hirieran, que no estuvieras en esa cama de hospital sin moverte, sin hablar, sin ver a todos los que esperamos pacientemente a que vuelvas-**

Levantó la vista y finalmente dejó fuera toda la rabia que la había embargado al verle para dar paso solo a la tristeza

**- Lo correcto hubiera sido que me acompañaras en todas las malditas cosas que he tenido que escuchar y soportar el tiempo en el que has estado fuera-**

Serena hizo un puchero y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. El pecho se le movía con espasmos mientras bajó las manos y apretaba los puños para intentar no perder la calma aunque a esas alturas era poco posible. Yaten observó en silencio como Serena se desmoronaba frente él sin poder hacer nada. Cuidadosamente posó una de sus manos en su cuello, la atrajo hacia su pecho y descansó su cabeza sobre la de Serena

**- Yaten…-** dijo entre lágrimas

**- Lo sé-** le respondió él de forma inmediata besando su cabello- **ya lo sé-**

* * *

Seiya esperó a que alguno de sus amigos le respondiera, pero recibió miradas esquivas mientras un atronador silencio se posó sobre ellos. El sentimiento de que Serena le ocultaba algo no solo se acrecentó sino que se hizo aún más tangible debido a la reacción de sus guerreras. Era evidente que ellas lo sabían y era lógico que confiara en ellas, lo que era ilógico es que no se lo haya confiado en él.

La tristeza que le embargó solo era comparable con la sensación de que se estaba perdiendo algo importante, que le estaban excluyendo una vez más de la vida de Serena sin explicación aparente. Quería verla, mirarla a los ojos y preguntarle todas las cosas que no entendía y que le asfixiaban, quería que ella le sonriera y que le aseguraba que todo estaba bien, que nada entre ellos había cambiado, que las cosas mejorarían y que saldrían adelante…pero con ella inconciente...solo podía pensar en lo contrario. Que las cosas solo empeorarían.

Se acercó un poco más buscando la mirada de su hermano, quizás buscando también un sostén.

**- Seiya…-** dijo Taiki en tono conciliador-** debes calmarte-**

Sonrió sin ganas

**- ¡Estoy cansado de oír esas palabras!... No entiendo nada de lo que está pasando, ¡Que pasa con bombom, que pasa con ustedes aquí, me dicen que esté calmado y ni siquiera sé porque debo estar calmado!-**

Taiki desvió la mirada

**- ¿Y que pasa contigo Seiya?-** espetó Rei**- que pasa con tus secretos, ¿Quizás quieras compartirlos con nosotros antes de hacer tantas preguntas?-**

Apretó la mandíbula

**- Yo no soy Serena-** le siguió insistiendo**- yo no estoy cegada de amor ni tengo miedo a herir tus sentimientos, yo veo la realidad tal cual es ¿Y sabes lo que veo? Que eres un mentiroso, que nos has engañado a todos y sobretodo a Serena- **

Esta vez nadie intervino para detener a Rei, era como si en el fondo ella estuviera representando los pensamientos de cada una de ellas.

**- ¡Estoy harta de ver como Serena se desvive por hacerte feliz mientras tú solo piensas en ti y en como ganar…!**- respiró hondo intentando controlar su ímpetu**- ni siquiera sé que pretendes conseguir o a quien pretendes superar con todo esto-**

Arrugó el ceño

**- ¿A que te refieres?-** preguntó con un hilo de voz

El que Seiya se hiciera el desentendido hizo que la rabia de Rei fuera en aumento. Con un rápido movimiento lo tomó de su camisa, la tiró del cuello y la abrió, dejando a la vista la cadena de la que pendía el anillo. Más de una exhalación se escuchó detrás de Rei, mientras ella solo intentaba dilucidar la mirada que Seiya le estaba dando.

**- ¿Quieres continuar con esta charada o por fin vas a dejar de comportarte como un niño y nos vas a explicar que rayos pasa por tu cabeza?-**

Retrocedió receloso de todos los ojos que se posaban en su rostro. Sintió como las mejillas le ardían por eso y también por la rabia que poco a poco empezaba a brotar sigilosamente. Buscó un punto fijo y ese fue el rostro de su hermano. Tal vez los ojos tristes y decepcionados de Taiki eran lo más doloroso de toda la situación

**- Les dijiste…-** susurró más para sí- **como pudiste-**

Mina dio un paso adelante y se interpuso entre Seiya y Rei, ayudando indirectamente a Taiki, quien no se encontraba preparado para responder a su hermano ni mucho menos a confrontarle.

**- Ya basta ustedes dos-**

Miró a su amiga, pues si en esos momentos tenía la oportunidad de conciliar con alguno de ellos era con Rei. En el pasado de seguro lo habría hecho con Seiya.

**- Sé que en estos instantes nos llueven malas noticias pero debemos ser capaces de distinguir cual es nuestra prioridad-**

Rei era un hervidero de ira. Estaba molesta hasta el punto de dudar seriamente si Seiya seguía mereciendo estar junto a Serena, porque los últimos acontecimientos solo le demostraban lo contrario, pero aún así pudo ser capaz de controlar su temperamento, después de todo alguien tendría que hacerlo, así que relajó los hombros y asintió.

**- Serena es la prioridad-**

Mina se sintió internamente más tranquila.

**- Así es, así que será mejor que nos apresuremos-**

Antes de que Seiya comenzara a reclamar Mina le miró desafiante

**- Lo que has hecho…lo que Taiki nos contó…- **

Buscó las palabras adecuadas. No quería sonar como una madre regañando a su hijo, quería sonar como una amiga, alguien a quien Seiya necesitaba desesperadamente, pero se estaba dando cuenta que ser amiga y líder de las guerreras era una tarea demasiado difícil de acoplar, especialmente cuando tu amigo es a la vez la persona que está causando los problemas. Decidió hacer lo que su corazón sentía que era lo correcto. Rodeó con sus brazos a Seiya y le dio un fuerte abrazo. El gesto tomó completamente desprevenido al chico quien no atinó a reaccionar. Cuando Mina se desprendió de él seguía manteniendo la misma mirada dura, eso le dejó aún más desconcertado aunque no pudo negar que en medio de tanta recriminación y discusiones el pequeño arrumaco de Mina se sintió más que bien. Seiya mantuvo la mirada de su amiga y asintió.

**- No puedo buscar una palabra adecuada ahora-** dijo ella haciendo una mueca**- pero lo que has echo es muy muy malo y tendremos que tomar algunas decisiones que de seguro no te gustaran. Aún así…no soy nadie para juzgarte, solo Dios sabe que por amor tú y yo hemos hecho cosas mucho más descabelladas, pero esto…-**

Movió la cabeza pues sentía en su corazón una enorme tristeza por todo lo que estaba pasando. Recordó los ojos desolados de Serena… ciertamente no podría resistir más malas noticias, esto simplemente acabaría con ella y por como pintaban las cosas… a estas alturas prefería que siguiera durmiendo en ese sueño alejada de todas las cosas de las que faltaba por enterarse. Decidió apartarse de esa línea de pensamiento y centrarse en una de las muchas otras razones de su tristeza, ahí frente a ella tenía el rostro de Seiya que era tan similar al de su amiga que solo un ciego no vería que ambos compartían el mismo sentimiento de dolor.

**- Hay algo que quiero decirte Seiya y me gustaría que lo pensaras muy bien-**

El chico guardó silencio

**- Tú siempre fuiste y has sido todo lo que Serena pidió. ¿Por qué tendría que ser distinto ahora? ¿Por qué cambiar algo en ti cuando ya eras lo que Serena siempre necesitó?, vuelve a ser el de antes Seiya…-**

Posó la mano sobre su hombro y le obsequió una última y deslavada sonrisa.

**- Espero que cuando encuentres una respuesta seas capaz de decírsela a Serena, ella necesita entender…y merece saber al menos eso. Se lo debes-**

* * *

Habían permanecido abrazados bastante tiempo en silencio. Yaten esperó pacientemente a la que la respiración de Serena se apaciguara. Realmente no sabía como había llegado al antiguo Reino Lunar. De repente había abierto los ojos y frente a él la Reina Serenity le esperaba con una mirada de curiosidad y cautela. Al principio la confundió con Serena pero al instante se dio cuenta que no se trataba de ella, esta mujer era asombrosamente perfecta. Así que comenzó a platicarle de todo lo que se acordaba hasta el día de la pelea. La Reina no se sorprendió, era como si estuviera al tanto de todo lo que ocurría y solo le dijo que aguardara, que podía quedarse todo el tiempo que quisiera, que tarde o temprano las razones de su presencia serían reveladas.

Claramente ahora estaba entendiendo sus palabras. La Reina sabía que su hija no estaba bien y por alguna extraña razón él también lo sentía. Era como si tuviera un acceso liberado a las distintas emociones que fluctuaban en la chica. Pudo distinguir una profunda tristeza, también rabia y decepción. Y surgiendo incipientemente habían alegría y tranquilidad.

**- ¿Estás mejor?-** le preguntó

Serena alzó la cabeza y se limpió las mejillas que contenían residuos de las últimas lágrimas derramadas. No hubo necesidad de que respondiera, Yaten ya sabía la respuesta.

**- Si, lo estás-**

Se separó un poco de ella e hizo un gesto con la mano indicándolos a los dos.

**- ¿Me explicarás que nos sucede?-**

Serena suspiró. No quería hablar aún de eso pero a juzgar por el rostro de su amigo tendría que hacerlo.

**- Es complicado-**

El chico alzó una ceja

**- Hazlo parecer fácil-**

Serena tomó asiento sobre el césped acomodando de forma correcta su vestido, Yaten también bajó hacia el suelo y ya estando ambos ahí Serena alzó la palma de su mano.

**- Dame tu mano-**

Yaten se subió la manga de la camisa y colocó la palma de su mano junto a la de Serena. En ese mismo instante el cosquilleo comenzó y la luz brotó de su contacto. Yaten abrió la boca para preguntar como era eso posible pero se vio superado por la situación. Era la sensación más extraña que hubiera sentido alguna vez… era simplemente mágico. Miró a Serena quien tenía la misma expresión en su rostro, de alguna forma ella también podía leer sus emociones. Bajó la mano y el brillo poco a poco se fue apagando.

**- Te he tocado muchas veces y jamás había sucedido esto… ¿Lo sientes?-**

Serena posó ambas manos sobre su vestido al tiempo que asentía.

**- Si, me sucede lo mismo. Cuando desperté aquí comencé a sentirme mucho mejor. Yo lo atribuí a estar en casa pero tendría que haberlo sabido. Eras tú…era como si me llamaras. La misma sensación que cuando te toqué la primera vez después… después de todo lo ocurrido-**

Yaten parecía aún incrédulo con lo que estaba pasando

**- Aún no me has dicho porqué es que parecemos luces de árbol de navidad ¿Sucederá siempre que nos toquemos? ¿Y porque es que puedo saber tu estado de ánimo? ¿También puedes saber el mío?-**

Serena sonrió levemente

**- Se que tengo que concentrarme para que suceda lo de la luz así que pasaremos desapercibidos y también se que estás muy intrigado, algo aliviado pero más que eso preocupado. La preocupación es lo que más puedo sentir-**

Yaten solo se le quedó mirando anonadado, como pocas veces

**- Esto es muy malo, nunca más tendré intimidad cuando estés cerca, te has convertido en una especie de vidente personal-**

Serena bufó

**- Como si no hubiera podido leer en ti antes de esto-**

Tomó una de las rubias coletas y la tiró ligeramente

**- Touché-**

No soltó el cabello de Serena, sino que lo enredó entre sus dedos

**- Y ahora que hemos convenido en que ambos no podremos jamás tener otra vez vida privada supongo que estarás lista para contarme como sucedió-**

Dejó el cabello de Serena y esperó. Ella ordenó sus ideas, quería resumir la historia y dejar a un lado lo innecesario. Pero aunque hiciera eso el malestar de hablar de ello persistía.

**- Cuando Cianna te hirió… algo sucedió, aún no estamos seguros pero creo, creo que falleciste-**

No muchas cosas le inquietaban pero Serena tenía un talento especial para hacerlo. Puso toda su concentración en tratar de averiguar que sucedía.

**- Una forma no muy delicada de decirlo-**

Sonrió al oír ese comentario aunque no debía.

**- Seiya… estaba desesperado, estabas allí herido y me pidió que te ayudara así que tomé tu mano, pero estabas tan frío…y algo pasó. Después me desmayé y desperté en el hospital-**

Bajó la vista porque recordar esos momentos era complicado.

**- Yo pensé que habías muerto pero cuando me levanté de esa camilla me enteré de la verdad. Aún estabas vivo y en cuanto me acerqué a ti…sabía que algo raro pasaba, podía sentirlo hasta que sucedió esto-**

Levantó nuevamente su mano y Yaten la entrelazó con la suya. El chico cerró los ojos, era impresionante. Una conexión que no era posible lograr ordinariamente.

**- Puedo incluso seguir el latido de tu corazón-**

Serena también podía

**- ¿Será permanente?-** preguntó

**- No lo sé. Es una de las muchas cosas que hemos tratado de averiguar en tu ausencia-**

Eso hizo que Yaten cambiara su expresión a una más afligida

**- ¿Por qué estás aquí?-** preguntó Serena sin querer parecer molesta por ello.

Yaten terminó el contacto y apoyó ambas manos en el césped.

**- No tengo la menor idea. Cuando me desperté aparecí en este lugar-**

**- ¿Llevas mucho tiempo acá?-**

Eso le causó gracia.

**- El tiempo aquí es irrelevante, deberías saberlo-**

Serena rodó los ojos. Hacía tanto tiempo que no hacía esa expresión.

**- Ese es el efecto que produce la Reina- **

De pronto se dio cuenta de ese pequeño detalle

**- ¿Has estado con mi madre verdad?-** preguntó intrigada.

Yaten sonrió de forma socarrona.

**- No podría estar en su reino sin que ella lo supiera ¿no crees? Por cierto tu madre es…-** pensó un rato pero luego movió la cabeza**- aún no puedo encontrar la palabra exacta para definirla-**

**- ¿Sabia, justa y perfecta?-**

Asintió

**- Increíblemente hermosa también-**

Serena tomó un puñado de césped y se lo arrojó a la cara

**- Eres terrible-**

Algunas hojas se le quedaron atascados en la boca y Serena se carcajeó mientras el chico se los quitaba refunfuñando. Se sentía tan bien reír así pero en cuanto volvió a la normalidad se encontró con los ojos de Yaten observándola detenidamente. Eso la hizo reaccionar. Quería contarle tantas cosas que no sabía por donde empezar.

**- Yaten…-** susurró

El chico sacó una rama que estaba enredado en el cabello de Serena

**- Te oí**- le dijo sin más- **en el hospital** **cuando te acercaste a mí sostuviste mi mano y me hablaste, escuché todo-**

Por alguna extraña razón eso hizo sonrojar a Serena. Yaten jugó un momento con la rama que aún sostenía entre sus dedos.

**- Se que me extrañas, pero creo que has cometido un error-**

Eso la hizo sentir no solo avergonzada sino que dolida. No había dicho todo eso para que Yaten escuchara, había sido algo personal.

**- No te preocupes-** le respondió cortante mientras se disponía a ponerse de pie- **eres uno de muchos que piensa eso-**

Antes de que se marchara Yaten la retuvo sosteniéndole la mano

**- No te vayas-** Serena apretó la mandíbula**- Ven aquí-**

Soltó la mano de Yaten y se sentó otra vez frente a él demostrándole eso si su malestar, aunque no era necesario pues Yaten lo sentía.

**- No me refiero a eso no me malinterpretes. Te lo digo por algo que me dijiste. Dijiste que estás muy sola, yo creo que es un error. Una cosa es creer que estás sola y otra es estarlo realmente-**

Analizó bien esa última parte. Tal vez Yaten tenía razón. Evidentemente ella no estaba sola, se pasaba todo el día rodeada de amigos, por lo que tenía que ser algo más profundo y más específico. Se mojó los labios.

**- Sin ti no tengo con quien hablar-**

El sentimiento de abandono impregnó el corazón de Yaten y se conmovió. Pasó uno de sus brazos por los hombros de Serena y se acercó a ella.

**- Te acostumbraste a hablar conmigo pero eso no significa que no puedas hacerlo con los demás-**

Se apegó más a él, realmente no quería contestar.

**- ¿Qué sucede si yo no vuelvo?-**

Alzó la vista y le miró afligida.

**- No digas eso**-

**- ¿Y si pasa que harás? ¿Serás una ermitaña de los bosques por el resto de tu vida?-**

El imaginarse ese escenario le provocó una risa. Terminó dando un suave golpe en el pecho de Yaten.

**- Tonto-**

Esas eran las cosas que echaba de menos. Por primera vez en semanas se sentía con ganas de hablar y de sacar todo eso que llevaba dentro.

**- Eres el único con el que puedo hacer esto, platicar así sin cuidarme lo que me puedas decir, contigo puedo gritar, enfadarme y reír todo al mismo tiempo, me escuchas, me conoces y sabes cuando estoy hablando en serio y cuando solo es un arrebato de niña malcriada. No tengo necesidad de darte explicaciones solo estás cuando te necesito, sin condiciones, sin esperar nada. Y eso es lo que deseo, que las personas dejen de esperar algo de mí. Me cansé-**

Yaten apretó su hombro y depositó un beso en la coronilla de su frente.

**- Siempre esperaremos cosas de ti, si crees que algún día eso será distinto, no eres tan inteligente como creía-**

Se apartó para encontrarse con su mirada.

**- ¿Acaso no merezco un descanso?-**

**- Por supuesto que si-** le dijo tranquilamente**- pero no quiere decir que mandarás al demonio a todos-**

Serena comenzó a jugar nerviosamente con el dobladillo de su vestido provocando la curiosidad de Yaten

**- Podría hacerlo…-** soltó inocentemente**- sabes que mi madre es una persona bastante poderosa aún-**

Y ahora comprendía a cabalidad porque Serena estaba ahí. No se trataba solo de una visita en busca de un consejo, había venido al lugar en donde se sentía realmente segura y al parecer no tenía muchos planes de regresar a la realidad. Eso le preocupó.

**- ¿Lo harías?-** le preguntó seriamente- **¿Dejarías a tus amigos, a Seiya?-**

Oír el nombre de Seiya hizo que todos los recuerdos volvieran un poco a la vida, aumentando aún más sus ganas de poner distancia.

**- Mis amigos estarán bien, me he dado cuenta de que la mayoría de ellos tiene muy claro que hacer con sus vidas o como conducirse en ella, tienen planes y anhelos-**

Yaten dejó de abrazarla. Había algo extraño, podía sentir en Serena algo muy parecido a la resignación.

**- ¿Y Seiya?- **volvió a insistir

Hizo una pequeña mueca con la boca.

**- Siento que Seiya ya me ha dejado-**

Le tomó la barbilla para que le mirara.

**- Conozco a mi hermano y esa sería una de las pocas cosas que no haría-**

Serena se echó hacia atrás molesta. Él no había estado allí, si supiera que Seiya desconfiaba incluso de él quizás no afirmaría eso con tanta seguridad.

**- Él volvió a hacerlo. Volvió a desconfiar de mí, a gritarme y a demostrarme lo poco que valora todo lo que he hecho por él-**

Cerró los ojos para poder eliminar esa molestia que le embargaba cada vez que oía en su cerebro las palabras de Seiya. Yaten tampoco estaba muy contento con las noticias. Pensó que su hermano había dejado esas cosas atrás pero al parecer había fallado. Le había fallado a Serena otra vez.

**- No puedo seguir así Yaten**- le dijo Serena apoyándose en su hombro- **no puedo simplemente seguir tragándome todo esto. Por un tiempo estará bien pero finalmente me matará. No puedo querer desear huir cada vez que pase, algún día diré basta, tengo que ser capaz de decir basta, por mí propio bien. Si pretendo algún día ser lo que soy, tengo que aprender a cuidar mi corazón incluso de aquellos que dicen amarlo tanto-**

Definitivamente Serena no tenía planeado regresar. Eso le hizo sentir una leve decepción.

**- ¿Es por eso que piensas desaparecer?- **preguntó en un tono de voz más tosco.

Ella le observó temerosa.

**- ¿Lo entiendes verdad?-**

Se levantó sorprendiendo a Serena.

**- No te creía tan cobarde-**

Le siguió poniéndose de pie lo más rápido que pudo.

**- ¡No es ser cobarde, es querer tener paz!-**

Se dio la vuelta bruscamente sobresaltando a la rubia

**- Y dime que harás cuando seas Reina y te surjan problemas ¿Te tomarás unas vacaciones cada vez que las cosas no resulten como deben ser?-**

Serena guardó silencio y alzó las palmas.

**- ¿Sabes? no te recordaba tan idiota-**

**- Y yo no te recordaba tan asustadiza-**

Soltó una carcajada sarcástica,

**- Soy miedosa todo el tiempo le temo a casi todo, que me haga la fuerte es distinto. Así que no solo soy miedosa sino que también falsa. Agrega eso a la lista-**

Yaten se pasó una mano por el rostro y luego se acercó a Serena

**- Somos humanos Serena a algo tenemos que temer, sino lo fueras serías una Princesa de hielo con un corazón de hielo. Eres muchas cosas pero no eso-**

Tomó su mano y del roce nació esa cálida luz. De esa forma le estaba demostrando sus dichos.

**- ¿A que le temes tú?-** preguntó Serena encontrándose con una mirada apesadumbrada. La primera que veía en Yaten desde que se habían reencontrado.

**- A no poder abrir los ojos nunca más. A que la separación de las personas que amo sea para siempre, tengo miedo de no poder decir todas las cosas que se quedaron dentro de mí. Tengo miedo que el sueño en el que me encuentro sea eterno-**

Guardaron silencio hasta que Yaten soltó a Serena y se pasó la mano por el cabello intentando parecer indiferente.

**- ¿Es irónico verdad? Tú deseas poner distancia y yo deseo volver-**

Algo se comenzó a cranear en la mente de Serena y en sus ojos brilló como una enorme farola.

**- Quizás podamos cambiar de lugar-**

_Eso no sonaba nada de bien-_ pensó Yaten

**- A que te refieres-**

Puso su dedo índice sobre su labio inferior mientras pensaba

**- Que si te doy la energía suficiente…-**

Ahora lo comprendía y obviamente no sonaba bien. Arrugó el ceño.

**- Ahora tú estás actuando como la idiota-**

**- Deseo ayudarte-**

**- No a costa de tu vida-**

Serena intentó persuadirlo.

**- Pero….-**

**- La respuesta es no-** le respondió con una voz que no daba lugar a mayor discusión**- Fin del tema-**

Serena golpeó el suelo con su pie y se cruzó de brazos.

**- ¡Eres tan desagradable!-**

Yaten también cruzo los suyos.

**- Y tú eres una burra terca-**

Luego de estar un par de minutos en esa posición fue Serena la que se rindió. Se acercó a él y le miró con honestidad.

**- Te extraño tanto… necesito que vuelvas-**

A Yaten se le formó un nudo en la garganta. Una cosa era escuchar a Serena decir eso, pero otra cosa era sentirlo. Aún así se mantuvo firme.

**- ¿Para que? de todas formas te irás…-**

Se mordió el labio contrariada hasta que otro pensamiento se apoderó de su cabeza. ¿Cómo es que Yaten había aparecido justo hoy? No podía ser tanta coincidencia… abrió la boca anonadada y le apuntó con el dedo.

**- ¡Me estás chantajeando verdad!-**

Yaten alzó una ceja

**- ¿Que?-**

**- No te hagas el inocente- **le acusó

Estaba tan sorprendido que no supo que decir. Serena gritó algo ininteligible y salió corriendo.

**- ¡Eres lo peor!-**

El chico se largó a reír mientras la perseguía por el basto jardín

**- Estás loca ven aquí-**

No demoró mucho en alcanzarla ya que el vestido le dificultaba correr con mayor libertad. La sujetó por la cintura y pasó su brazo por detrás de sus piernas tomándola en brazos.

**- Suéltame-** exigió en un tono de voz moderado

Este rió divertidísimo

**- No-**

Se revolvió en sus brazos y comenzó a patear al viento.

**- ¡Sueltameeee!-**

La acomodó bien y emprendió el camino de vuelta mientras Serena resoplaba una y otra vez.

**- No pesas casi nada-** comentó en serio**- ahora que lo pienso estás muy delgada ¿Te estás alimentando bien?-**

**- Estuve enferma-** respondió escuetamente

Buscó sus ojos pero no estaba dándole la cara.

**- ¿Estás bien?-**

Serena bufó y se dio la vuelta para mirarle.

**- Obviamente no, estoy enojada-**

Yaten rodó los ojos

**- Me refiero a tu enfermedad ¿Estas bien?-**

Se le oía sinceramente preocupado así que Serena dejó a un lado su molestia y le respondió.

**- Solo fue un resfrío, estuve en cama un par de días y no comí bien-**

Siempre molestaba a Serena porque comía mucho pero verla así le produjo un malestar.

**- Eso no me agrada nada-**

Ella le sonrió cínicamente.

**- Bienvenido a mi mundo. ¡Ahora suéltame!-**

La paciencia no era una de sus virtudes y Serena siempre disfrutaba presionando hasta el límite. Así que la puso en el suelo no dejando de sostenerla fuertemente de los hombros.

**- Ya deja de comportarte como una desequilibrada mental- **eso hizo que Serena dejara de moverse y prestara atención**- No tengo idea a lo que te refieres, no te estoy chantajeando de hecho ni siquiera sabía que te encontraría aquí, estaba disfrutando de este apacible lugar hasta que llegaste con tus gritos y tus teorías conspirativas sacadas de una película barata. Así que basta y deja de imaginar cosas-**

La abrazó pues sintió como la tristeza se comenzaba a hacer presente.

**- Estoy de tu lado, deseo incluso más que tú que estés tranquila y que seas feliz así que deja de hacer eso, no soy tu enemigo-**

Serena rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de Yaten y lo vio todo con más claridad. Su madre… de alguna forma se había enterado de lo sucedido entre Yaten y ella, después de todo era la Reina Serenity. También sabía que de alguna forma se verían y agradeció secretamente el no hacerle caso a su presentimiento. Deseaba muchas cosas pero había una en particular que anhelaba más que todo lo demás. Sonrió tontamente.

**- Eres mi amigo-** dijo al fin como si lo hubiera descubierto por primera vez.

Yaten se rió y con sus manos apretó las mejillas de Serena.

**- También te extrañé-** Serena sonrió complacida- **Lo dije en voz alta ¿viste?-**

Serena entendió de pronto que estaría bien. Nada podía asegurárselo y cuando volviera a la vida real probablemente querría tomar sus cosas y marcharse muy muy lejos pero por el momento habría algo que al menos la mantendría en pie.

**- Aunque me equivoque, aunque no tome las mejores decisiones, aunque me harte del mundo y quiera marcharme a otra galaxia ¿Estarás conmigo verdad?-**

Yaten puso los brazos en jarras.

**- Estoy aquí siendo que es casi imposible estarlo-**

Luego se puso un poco más serio

**- ¿Estarás tú ahí para mí? Porque es casi seguro que necesitaré un hombro donde descansar mi cabeza. La vida real apesta-**

Serena se rió y tomó su mano. Por fin podía divisar otra vez el camino.

**- Acompáñame adentro creo que estoy lista-**

Tiró de él. Atravesaron dos jardines y no se detuvieron hasta que estaban frente a las puertas de la habitación de Serena.

**- ¿Qué hacemos aquí?-** preguntó

Las puertas se abrieron. En el interior la Reina Serenity le esperaba con una pequeña sonrisa triunfadora en los labios.

**- Hija mía ¿Estás lista?-**

Serena soltó a Yaten y se acercó a la mujer.

**- Si madre-**

La Reina miró a Yaten quien hizo una educada reverencia.

**- ¿Encontraste la respuesta que buscabas?-**

Serena puso las manos sobre sus caderas.

**- Creo que tardé más de lo que esperabas ¿Cierto?-**

La Reina acarició su rostro cariñosamente. La Serena que había vuelto se parecía mucho más a la hija que conocía. Su corazón se tranquilizó.

**- Lo importante es que la encontraste, siempre las encontrarás. Deberías de creerme cuando te digo que nunca te perderás. La luna te guía, solo mira hacia el cielo y espera su señal-**

Serena agachó la cabeza.

**- Gracias, gracias por soportar a esta hija que el destino te escogió-**

La Reina sonrió y besó su mejilla

**- La mejor de todas-**

Ambas sonrieron a unísono.

**- Entonces**- preguntó la Reina agitando suavemente su mano- **¿Cual es tu deseo?-**

Serena miró hacia Yaten quien no entendía mucho que pasaba.

**- ¿Cualquier cosa?-**

La Reina pareció divertirse por la incredulidad de su hija aunque en el fondo no tenía porque dudar. Jamás le prometería cosas que no pudiera cumplir. Afortunadamente el deseo de Serena si estaba dentro de sus posibilidades. Lo que Serena no sabía es que ella misma con sus acciones había permitido eso.

**- Te lo he prometido-**

Serena asintió aliviada y a la vez impaciente por decirlo y comprobar con sus propios ojos como se hacía realidad. Dio un último vistazo a Yaten y le sonrió cálidamente.

**- Deseo…-** dijo nerviosa**- deseo que Yaten se despierte y regrese al mundo real-**

La Reina asintió sin sorprenderse en lo absoluto. El que sí abrió los ojos a más no poder fue Yaten.

**- Que rayos**…- le susurró a la rubia

Ésta caminó hacia él y se puso a su lado al tiempo que la Reina Serenity se encaminaba hacia ellos. Primero besó la frente de Yaten y luego de la su hija. Una pequeña bola de luz blanca se formó entre sus manos y con un suave soplido la esparció sobre los rostros de ambos. Antes de que se desvanecieran por completo alcanzó a susurrarles al oído

**- Tengan fe-**

* * *

Los ojos de Yaten estaban pesados por haberlos mantenido cerrados por tanto tiempo. Le costó mucho más de lo que pensaba finalmente abrirlos. Cuando lo hizo ya sabía donde se encontraba, bastaba solo con mirar lo blanco de la habitación y oler ese típico aroma a medicamentos que solo se respiraba en los hospitales. Eso sin contar las dos considerables agujas clavadas en su brazo derecho que le provocaron una pequeña punzada de dolor al intentar acomodarse en la cama. Tenía aún el cuerpo entumecido producto de haber pasado ¿Cuánto tiempo sin moverse?, no sabía con certeza cuanto llevaba en ese lugar pero a juzgar por lo mucho que le costaba coordinar sus movimientos tenia que ser bastante. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza. El cabello lo tenía desordenado y en la parte de atrás un enorme retaso de gasa quirúrgica estaba adherido a él. ¿Cómo lo habían echo? ¿Se la habían puesto sobre el cabello o le habían cortado esa parte para que pegara mejor?

El imaginarse con una gran peladura en la cabeza no fue gratificante, aunque había muchas cosas más importantes en las que pensar.

¿Había sido un sueño? ¿Realmente había estado con Serena en el Reino Lunar? ¿Había conocido a la Reina Serenity? ¿Acaso ellas dos habían hecho posible que volviera?

Pues a menos que estuviera en otro sueño efectivamente había despertado y vaya que se sentía despierto. Era como si le hubieran inyectado súper vitaminas en vez de suero común. Su corazón latía con fuerza y sus pulmones estaban recibiendo enormes bocanadas de oxígeno. Tiró la sábana atrás. Tenía que estirar las piernas, salir de esa pieza y ver a sus hermanos. Se imaginaba como todo el sufrimiento por el que debían de haber pasado, él habría sufrido lo mismo. También extrañaba a sus demás amigos. Pero quería saber especialmente de Mina. ¿Había salido herida en la batalla? ¿Había logrado protegerla? También quería ver a Serena. ¿Había vuelto junto con él? ¿O se había quedado allá lejos de todo lo que le provocaba dolor?

Sacó las piernas de la cama quedando éstas colgando en el borde de ella. Justo cuando se aprontaba a dar un paso la puerta se abrió mostrando a una enfermera que se le quedó mirando como si un elefante rosa se le hubiera cruzado ante sus ojos.

Yaten se quedó allí mirando presintiendo que esa mujer estaba a punto de sufrir un desmayo

**- Uhm-** dijo dubitativo- **¿Hola?-**

La enfermera abrió la puerta raudamente y gritó reventando los tímpanos de todo aquel que estuviera cercano a ella

**- ¡Doctorrrrrr!-**

Yaten se tomó la cabeza apesadumbrado. Este sería un largo día.

* * *

Después del altercado entre las guerreras y Seiya ambos bandos se habían dividido y tomado su propio camino. Los únicos que se quedaron allí fueron Taiki y Thomas. Sabían que detener a Seiya y seguir a las chicas no tenía ningún sentido así que lo mejor que podían hacer era acompañar al enfermo. Al menos así el sentimiento de inutilidad se aminoraba un poco.

Taiki estaba con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido tratando de encontrar alguna explicación a los sucesos de las últimas horas pero simplemente no había nada en lo que pensar. El comportamiento de Seiya había sobrepasado toda lógica.

**- ¿Qué piensas?-** le dijo Thomas finalmente

No cambió de posición ni de actitud a pesar de que sabía que el chico estaba esperando una respuesta.

**- Pienso en muchas cosas, demasiadas cosas-**

Thomas asintió

**- Sé que dada las circunstancias querrías estar solo, pero honestamente yo no quiero estar solo, pienso que nadie debería estar solo…-**

Taiki abrió los ojos y observó el rostro de preocupación de su amigo. A pesar del poco tiempo que lo conocía ya estaba involucrado profundamente en los asuntos del grupo y le afectaban de la misma forma.

**- Aún puedes alejarte de todo esto Thomas-** le dijo sinceramente- **aún puedes ponerte de pie y hacer que los últimos meses no existieron. No mereces pasar por todas estas cosas ni por lo que se viene-**

Sonrió de la misma forma gentil a la que ya estaban acostumbrados

**- Por tus palabras puedo presumir que esto no mejorará-**

Negó

**- Las cosas solo empeorarán, ya verás-**

Miró hacia el frente

**- Huir sería lo más fácil y lo más lógico-**

**- Así es-** afirmó Taiki

**- Pero no huiré Taiki-**

Ahora quien sonrió fue Taiki

**- Lo sé-**

**- ¿Entonces porque todo el discurso?-**

Suspiró

**- No perdía nada con intentarlo pero como ya te habrás dado cuenta este es el grupo de personas más testarudas de todo el universo y tú no podías ser la excepción-**

Arqueó las cejas

**- Gracias por eso, supongo-**

**- No te sientas tan feliz por ello…Thomas…-** intentó seguir

**- No me da miedo salir lastimado, me da miedo ver como lastiman a quienes amo y no poder hacer nada para evitarlo-**

Taiki apoyó la cabeza en la pared

**- Bienvenido a nuestro mundo, si deseas ser parte de todo esto tendrás que aprender a soportar esa carga-**

Guardaron silencio un tiempo mientras el incesante sonido del reloj retumbaba por todo el lugar

**- ¿Habrías hecho lo mismo que Seiya?-** preguntó Thomas finalmente**- ¿habrías tomado la misma decisión?-**

Abrió los ojos y le miró

**- Es una de las tantas cosas que me he estado preguntando-**

**- Y a que conclusión has llegado-**

Taiki se cruzó de brazos

**- Estoy un tanto dividido-** Thomas asintió para que éste continuara**- Mi cabeza no puede creer lo que Seiya ha hecho, no solo ha traicionado nuestra confianza sino que la de Serena, vendió su alma al demonio para proteger a Serena del demonio-**

**- Hay un pero. Siempre hay un pero-**

Mantuvo la mirada pensativa

**- Pero mi corazón entiende tan profundamente la frustración de Seiya no solo porque es mi hermano…si Amy estuviera en el peligro en que está Serena no podría quedarme observando. Haría tratos con quien fuera para ayudar-**

Thomas sonrió sin mucha gracia

**- Para ser un hombre que admira la lógica, lo que has dicho está completamente alejado de ella-**

Hizo un gesto de resignación

**- Yo le prometí a Mina que nunca me arriesgaría por ella y he imaginado muchas veces estar en esa situación…no se si pueda cumplir con esa promesa-**

La confesión de Thomas llegaba en el momento exacto por lo menos para Taiki. Le hacía sentir menos equivocado.

**- Creo que no se trata de hacer promesas que al final vas a romper, pienso que por amor haces promesas que por amor debes de pasar a llevar-**

Taiki movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, calibrando las palabras de su amigo

**- Eso es confusamente cierto-**

**- Y un tanto ilógico también-**

Por primera vez en toda la noche Taiki sonrió.

**- Estoy cada vez más convencido que amar consiste en dejar a un lado la razón. Eso es lo que hizo Seiya...-**

En los ojos de Thomas se reflejó la tristeza que eso le hacía sentir

**- Lo odian por amar demasiado a Serena-**

Se descruzó de brazos y apoyó las manos sobre las rodillas

**- Amar a Serena… amar a estas chicas es aceptar el paquete completo sabes. Tienes que amar y respetar a la niña dulce, a la guardiana valerosa y en el caso de Seiya a la Princesa soberana. No puedes pretender querer protegerla y al mismo tiempo pasar a llevar sus decisiones y su autoridad sin esperar consecuencias. Yo se lo advertí pero no quiso escucharme y ahora…-**

Sus ojos se tornaron brillosos de un momento a otro. La preocupación no solo por Yaten sino que ahora también por Seiya le estaban abrumando más y más. Era demasiado peso sobre sus hombros y sentía que no tenía con quien compartir toda esa carga.

**- Estará bien Taiki- **le dijo Thomas palmeando su hombro-** en estos momentos debe de estar en casa de Serena, mientras esté con ella…si está con ella no hay nada de lo que preocuparse-**

**- Temo por él, temo por Yaten, por Serena y las chicas. Vivir así…es una pesadilla-**

Thomas asintió pero luego sonrió de forma leve.

**- Yo confió en Serena, confió en que Serena despertará y traerá la solución a todo lo que está pasando. Serena hará entrar en razón a Seiya, encontrará la forma de hacer que Yaten despierte y protegerá a sus guerreras y a todos nosotros, porque he visto lo que ella es capaz de hacer… no tengo ninguna duda de que ella es la solución. Creo en ella- **

Recalcó y la firmeza con la que Thomas pronunció esas palabras llamó positivamente la atención de Taiki

**- Lo que has dicho no me sorprende, sino que me alegra. Creer en la Princesa es simple, apenas si la conoces y ya depositas tu fe en ella. También a mí me pasó así que te entiendo-**

Se puso de pie y suspiró hondamente. Él no era así, esa actitud tan negativa no era parte de su personalidad. Una de sus grandes virtudes era creer en las personas y creer en que a pesar de las dificultades las cosas podían mejorar. Si Yaten y su hermano no estaban en condiciones de afrontar lo que venía pues lo haría él, no dejaría que uno se perdiera en la inconciencia y el otro en la desesperación. Y comenzaría por Seiya.

**- Iré a casa de Serena por mi hermano. Hablaré con él ahora-**

Thomas asintió.

**- No podría esperar menos de ti, eres un excelente hermano y un gran hombre-**

**- A pesar de los errores que cometa…de las muchas veces que tropiece, siempre estaré ahí para él-**

Estrechó la mano del chico fuertemente

**- Ahora más que nunca Seiya necesita oír esas palabras así que ve-**

Pero antes de que siquiera hubiera dado un paso se oyó un ruido proveniente de la habitación de Yaten. En seguida aparecieron un par de enfermeras quienes rápidamente ingresaron a la habitación y cerraron antes de que los chicos pudieran enterarse de algo.

Taiki intentó detener a una tercera enfermera para así saber que estaba ocurriendo pero no obtuvo respuesta. El solo hecho de pensar que su hermano estuviera corriendo peligro hizo que su corazón se helara dentro del pecho. Solo el abrazo de Thomas impidió que perdiera la poca cordura que le quedaba. Unos segundos después el doctor a cargo de Yaten apareció y lo primero que hizo Taiki fue detenerlo

**- Doctor por favor explíqueme que está pasando si no lo hace entraré a esa habitación a saber de mi hermano y le juro que nadie me detendrá-**

Sus ojos chispeaban debido a la impotencia de no saber que estaba pasando. Finalmente el doctor lo tomó por el brazo y lo llevó unos pasos más cerca del pasillo.

**- Déjeme ver que está ocurriendo adentro, le prometo que en cuanto tenga más antecedentes le informaré de inmediato pero por favor conserve la calma-**

Taiki pasó la mano por su cabello y asintió sin ganas. Se afirmó en la pared y los segundos se hicieron minutos y los minutos horas interminables hasta que por fin la puerta de la habitación de Yaten se abrió y el doctor fiel a su promesa se acercó hacia Taiki. Thomas se situó tras del chico manteniendo siempre una mano sobre su hombro para demostrar así su apoyo.

**- Él…- **dijo Taiki casi sin voz- **él está bien ¿verdad?-**

El doctor tomó sus anteojos y los guardó lentamente en el bolsillo de su bata blanca

**- Ha ocurrido algo-**

**- Lo sé doctor, dígame que es-**

Asintió aún con la mirada confusa

- **Estoy intentando encontrarle algún sentido a esto-**

La paciencia de Taiki estaba siendo puesta a prueba

**- ¡Dios por favor solo dígalo!-** gritó exhausto sorprendiendo al doctor y hasta al mismo Thomas. El médico volvió a asentir mostrándose aún disperso

**- Le tengo noticias de su hermano. No se que ha ocurrido ni el motivo que lo gatillo, pero su hermano ha despertado. Su hermano Yaten ha vuelto-**

* * *

Lita estaba sentada en una de las esquinas de la cama de Serena vigilando su sueño. Si bien no le alegraba perderse el enfrentamiento con el enemigo tampoco habría estado tranquila imaginando que su amiga pudiera ser atacada de improviso por ese maniático, así que dentro de todo le alegraba estar allí con ella. Dormía sin sobresaltos, pacíficamente y por la expresión relajada de su rostro podía asegurar a que estaba teniendo un lindo sueño. Ansiaba con todas sus fuerzas a que así fuera. Extrañaba a la Serena alegre y despreocupada de antes, la que tenía una sonrisa en el rostro las 24 horas del día, la Serena que irradiaba felicidad.

En ese momento Luna saltó sobre sus piernas lo que le produjo un pequeño sobresalto

**- Lo siento-** le dijo Luna recostándose sobre su regazo- **estabas tan concentrada que no quise molestarte-**

Lita suspiró

**- Estaba pensando en Serena, esa niña asustadiza con un apetito voraz y risa contagiosa ¿Sabes hace cuanto tiempo que no la veo disfrutar de su comida o contar esas fantasías que a todos sorprendían? ¿O siquiera reír? Tal vez puedan parecer detalles sin importancia pero creo que no lo son. Está perdiendo lo que la hace ser tan especial-**

Luna asintió cabizbaja

**- Solo había visto así a Serena una sola vez-**

**- No es lo mismo**- respondió Lita sabiendo a lo que Luna se refería- **es mucho peor. Cuando Darien se fue… es verdad Serena sufrió y pasó por momentos muy duros y hubo un instante en el que realmente flaqueó…pero ahora tengo la impresión de que Serena está a punto de rendirse-**

La gatita alzó la cabeza para ver a Lita

**-Aquella vez no se rindió Lita y no lo hará esta vez-**

Lita arrugó el ceño

**- Pero hay una diferencia. Aquella vez fue Seiya quien la salvó, quien la impulsó a seguir adelante, a seguir creyendo ¿Ves a Seiya ahora? ¿Acaso está aquí con Serena alentándola para que se mantenga en pie?-**

El silencio de Luna fue más que otorgador.

**- Nuestra Princesa es fuerte y no necesita de nadie para luchar, nos lo ha demostrado cientos de veces y aún así…es un ser de amor ¡Y ha perdido tanto amor últimamente…! Haruka y las demás, Darien, Rini, Yaten… ¿Cuánto más podrá resistir su corazón?-**

Lita estiró su brazo para alcanzar una de las blancas manos de Serena. La estrechó dentro de la suya

**- Tener el corazón más grande de todos y el más frágil también… supongo que no es una buena combinación-**

El ruido de una melodía comenzó a sonar y Lita se puso de pie para buscar entre sus cosas su celular. Lo tomó

**- ¿Si?-** preguntó, sabiendo que al otro lado de la línea estaba Mina. Guardó silencio mientras su amiga la ponía al tanto de la nueva situación. El rostro de Lita se contrajo y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro. Luna la observaba expectante.

**- Ella aún duerme y al parecer sin problemas ¿Ustedes como están?-**

Espero un poco más y asintió.

**- Cuando Serena despierte les avisaré de inmediato Mantenme informada. Adiós y cuídense-**

Cuando al fin colgó volvió a ocupar si sitio junto a Serena. Tomó su mano y la acarició un par de veces hasta que se decidió a hablar.

**- Algo ha ocurrido con Seiya, al parecer no estábamos muy equivocados y sí estaba pasando algo malo con él. No le entendí mucho a Mina pero al parecer ha estado usando una sortija que en el pasado perteneció a Alphonse-**

Lita soltó a Serena y apoyó sus codos sobre las rodillas. Luna suspiró

**- Eso explica muchas cosas y a la vez deja otras sin explicación-**

Lita se puso de pie y caminó de un lado a otro

**- ¿Te imaginas cual va a ser la reacción de Serena después de que ese tipo intentó propasarse con ella?-**

Se acerco a ella.

**- Los recuerdos aún están tan frescos, las heridas en su cuello y manos apenas si están cicatrizando… y ahora esto ¿Cómo lo va a olvidar si Alphonse sigue apareciendo en su vida de una u otra forma?-**

**- Es por eso que las chicas se están encargando de eso. ¿Cómo es que lograron encontrar el lugar donde se escondía?-**

Lita meneó la cabeza.

**- No es tan así ¿Te acuerdas cuando Seiya fue raptado aquella noche? Lo encontramos en una bodega a las afueras de la ciudad. El enemigo tenía su guarida allí y pensamos en la posibilidad de que aún se encuentre en el mismo lugar. Fuimos a investigar hace unos días pero algo surgió y no alcanzamos a completar la misión… es solo una corazonada pero creemos que aún sigue ahí-**

Luna asintió.

**- Espero que sea así, que lo encuentren y que lo acaben. Es lo que merece por todo el daño que le ha hecho a Serena-**

Se escucharon pasos en la escalera y ambas agudizaron el oído. La puerta se abrió y quien entró fue mamá Ikuko.

**- Pensé que podían tener hambre así que traje algo de comer, agradezco mucho que estén cuidado de mi hija de esta forma pero no hace bien que estén aquí sin alimento alguno-**

Lita miró hacia la puerta y sonrió un poco confusa

**- Muchas gracias pero… - **dio un vistazo a la gatita- **pero solo estoy yo y bueno, Luna. Nadie más ha venido por aquí-**

Mamá Ikuko miró hacia la puerta y dejó la bandeja con comida sobre una pequeña mesa

**- ¿Seiya no está aquí?-**

Lita abrió unos enormes ojos

**- ¿Seiya? ¿Aquí?-**

* * *

Serena se removió un poco antes de abrir los ojos. Al principio pensó que todo lo que había vivido había sido un sueño pero la calidez de su mano aún perduraba, definitivamente había estado con Yaten y el saber que éste aún estaba en su mismo mundo le alegró más que cualquier otra cosa. Al menos eso le daba ánimos para seguir batallando. Si las cosas habían resultado como ella las planeó en estos momentos Yaten tendría que estar despertando de ese largo y tedioso sopor en el que se encontraba hacía semanas. Había aprovechado la opción que le había dado su madre en algo mucho mejor, porque nada se podía comparar al hecho de traer de vuelta a la persona que sentía más cercana.

Tenía el presentimiento de que las cosas marcharían mucho mejor. Su corazón se había renovado y la esperanza volvía a inundarlo. Todo lo malo ocurrido en las últimas horas lentamente quedaba atrás para ser reemplazado por esa alegría que desde hacía mucho no experimentaba.

Lentamente puso los pies en el suelo y sintió hambre. Eso la alegró. Literalmente el estómago clamaba por algo de comida. Caminó torpemente al principio debido a que los músculos se habían acostumbrado a estar sin movimiento. Eso le hacía preguntarse cuanto tiempo había estado durmiendo. Sus padres debían de estar asustadísimos y sus amigas también. Pero si no la habían llevado a un hospital era porque las cosas no estaban del todo mal. Agradecía no haber desperado en una habitación blanca y conectada a miles de cables. Ver a Yaten así por interminables días había sido más que suficiente.

Escuchó voces en el primer piso y se apresuró en bajar. Tenía tantas ganas de ver los rostros de la gente a la que quería… decirles que no se preocuparan, que el momento de debilidad había pasado, que ella se encargaría de mantenerlos a todos a salvo.

Sostuvo el broche que siempre pendía de su pecho y abrió la puerta de su dormitorio. Oyó susurros… al parecer eran Luna y Lita sino que equivocaba. Por un impulso inexplicable no quiso avisarles que ya estaba bien y optó por oír que estaban platicando.

**- Debemos de avisarles a las demás seguramente intentará buscarle-** decía Lita

¿De quién estaban hablando?- pensó Serena

**- Aún estamos a tiempo de detenerle- **dijo Luna

**- ¿Qué haremos con él Luna?... ahora más que nunca necesitamos que Serena despierte… es la única capaz de hacerlo entrar en razón- **

Serena arrugó el ceño. ¿De quien hablaban? ¿Qué ocurría? Acaso hablaban de Seiya. Bajo las escaleras y tanto Luna como Lita se dieron la vuelta

**- ¡Serena!-** exclamaron ambas sorprendidas

Ella llegó hasta donde se encontraban.

**- ¿Qué está ocurriendo?- **

Antes de que pudieran responder la madre de Serena corrió desde la cocina.

**- ¡Hija has despertado!-** sollozó al tiempo que daba unos largos pasos para abrazarla. Serena aunque preocupada por lo que había oído no pudo evitar refugiarse en el cariñoso abrazo de su madre.

**- Lo siento mami no quise preocuparte-**

Ikuko movió la cabeza. no importaba la preocupación de las últimas horas, lo único valioso era que su hija volvía a estar de pie y al parecer sana

**- No importa, nada de eso importa ahora, lo único que me interesa es que estás bien-** le miró cada centímetro del rostro- **¿Por qué lo estás verdad?-**

Serena sonrió y asintió sin poder dejar de dar miradas a sus amigas. El celular de Lita sonó y caminó hacia un rincón para hablar con más privacidad. Serena se moría por saber que estaba pasando pero primero tenía que tranquilizar a su madre

**- Estoy bien…es solo que estaba muy cansada y como no he dormido bien estos días pues el sueño me venció. Pero realmente me siento mejor, incluso tengo hambre-**

Eso causó alegría en su madre

-** ¡Por fin escucho eso de ti hija!, esa es mi Serena. Te prepararé algo delicioso para comer, repondrás todas tus fuerzas-**

Le dio un último beso y prácticamente danzó hacia la cocina. En cuanto su madre desapareció Serena se acercó hacia su amiga. Lita colgó el teléfono y dio un fuerte abrazo a la rubia

**- Me alegro tanto de que ya estés de vuelta con nosotros-**

Serena sonrió. Luna saltó hacia los brazos de Serena y pasó su cabeza por el hombro de su compañera

**- Yo también las extrañé mucho chicas… lo siento tanto…-**

Lita alzó las cejas.

**- ¿Nos pides disculpas por estar cansada de todas las cosas malas que te han ocurrido últimamente?. Créeme que esas disculpas sobran-**

- **Nosotros somos los que debemos de pedir perdón…**- susurró **Luna- por no entender y por no darnos cuenta de todo lo que has tenido que soportar en silencio-**

Serena asintió

**- No es tiempo de disculpas chicas. Necesito saber todo lo que ha pasado mientras estuve fuera de combate, necesito saber de lo que platicaban antes de que despertara, donde están todos y también quien te acaba de llamar por teléfono-**

Bajó a Luna al suelo.

**- Lo primero que deberíamos hacer es ir de inmediato al hospital y en el camino te contaremos todo- **

Lita sonrió y Serena sabía el porqué. Luna miró confundida

**- ¿Ha ocurrido algo?-**

Lita dio un vistazo a Serena quien parecía tener un nuevo brillo en sus ojos.

**- Creo que Serena no ha vuelto sola, has traído a alguien más contigo ¿verdad?-**

Se encaminó hacia la cocina para avisar a su madre que tendría que salir. Luna se acercó a Lita

**- Por favor dime que lo que tienes que decir son buenas noticias-**

La chica sonrió enérgicamente después de bastante tiempo sin hacerlo

**- Mucho mejor que eso Luna… no se como lo hizo, pero Serena lo ha logrado. Yaten ha despertado-**

*******SyS*****  
**

Hola a todos mis queridisimosss lectores! se que me retrasé un poco en subir un nuevo capitulo peroo ya estoy aquí y con novedades jijijji! pues como la habrán leído Yaten ha vuelto ehhhh! por fin desperto y obviamente Serena tenía que intervenir no? era ovbio, la conexión que tienen es evidente y la relación que tienen es bastante peculiar, a veces da la impresión de que son algo más ¿no? Pero lo raro es ¿Porque Yaten apareció en el Reino Lunar? casualidad no es! eso es todo lo que puedo decirles. Con respecto a Seiya ¿Habrá escuchado toda la plática? ¿Que hará ahora?, Y felizmente Serena también despertó ¿Que pensará la Princesa de todo lo que ha ocurrido en su ausencia? ¿Será capaz de sobrellevar lo que le espera? Todo eso lo sabremos en el proximo capitulo al cual le faltan algunos detalles! Les quiero agradecer primero que todo sus lindas palabras de apoyo y cariño de verdad las siento muy cerca y se nota pues por ustedes yo me explayo y termino haciendo capítulos eternos! En segundo lugar les quiero agradecer la fidelidad, de seguir mi historia a pesar de los retrasos y contratiempos, creanme que por mí escribira 24/7 pero solo lo puedo hacer cuando tengo tiempo,pero no se preocupen, la historia va a ser terminada como corresponde, las cosas inconclusas no van conmigo así que preparense porque tengo miles de finales en mi cabeza y no se por cual decidirme solo el tiempo lo dira! jiji besos a todsssss! y nos leeremos pronto!

PD: Este capitulo está dedicado a las siguientes personas:

Meryl88.

sandykou8723

Miriamelle

wendykou

Ximena

Angel Kou

Iron

Katekou

Minafan

Mis mas sinceros saludos y agradecimientos a ustedes! y perdon por no poder comentar su review, les prometo que para el siguiente capitulo lo hare besoss!


	39. Ya no estas aquí

_Eres eterno, Amor: si esto desmiente mi vida, no he sentido tus ardores, ni supe comprender tus maravillas (William Shakespeare)._

**Capítulo 39. Ya no estás aquí.**

Mina, Rei y Amy se detuvieron ante la puerta de metal de una enorme bodega.

**- Es aquí- **dijo la rubia con las manos a los costados-** lo recuerdo claramente-**

**- ¿Amy puedes detectar alguna actividad dentro?-**

Amy comenzó a maniobrar sus instrumentos y a los pocos segundos ya tenía la respuesta, aunque no satisfactoria.

**- No puedo asegurarlo con certeza debido a que nunca hemos podido sentir su presencia, no creo que mis instrumentos sean de mucha ayuda. Lo siento chicas-**

**- Esta bien-** dijo Rei haciendo tronar sus dedos**- tendremos que hacerlo como en los viejos tiempos-**

**- Y como sería eso Mars-** preguntó Mina con una sonrisa

**- Ya sabes-** respondió Rei con un dedo sobre la boca- **lo de improvisar y esas cosas, como lo haría nuestra Princesa-**

Antes de que Mina agregara algo más Amy apuntó con su dedo índice hacia el costado derecho.

**- Chicas alguien se acerca-**

Ambas se dieron vuelta para ver de quien se trataba

**- No puedo ver bien quien es-** respondió Mina entornando los ojos

**- Oh yo veo bien quien es**- murmuró Rei golpeteando el suelo impaciente**- ¡Dios no nos dejarán en paz nunca!-**

**- ¡Es Seiya!-** exclamó Amy- **¿Qué hace aquí?-**

Mina suspiró un poco cansada de esta situación que se repetía ya constantemente

**- Déjenme hablar con él-**

**- Te doy cinco minutos Venus-**

Mina se dio la vuelta alzando una ceja

**- Sin presiones Mars, con Seiya las cosas no funcionan así y conmigo tampoco-**

Hizo un mohín pero guardó silencio. Mina se separó de sus amigas acortando así camino con Seiya. Éste se detuvo a unos metros de ella agitado debido a que había corrido bastante para alcanzarlas

**- Seiya-** le dijo Mina moderando el tono de su voz-** que haces aquí acaso quieres que a Rei le de un colapso-**

Tomó entre su mano la sortija que pendía de su cuello

**- ¿Es cierto?-** le gritó con fiereza**- ¿Es cierto lo que Alphonse hizo a bombom? ¿La atacó?-**

Los enormes ojos azules de Mina se abrieron de par en par mientras un improperio dicho por Rei se escuchaba más atrás

**- ¿Quien te dijo eso?-** preguntó la rubia, sabiendo que el único que sabía la verdad era Taiki. Por la cabeza de Amy también rondó esa explicación

**- Lo oí de Lita mientras estaba cuidando de bombom… ¿Cómo pudieron ocultarnos algo así? ¿Cómo pudieron no decírmelo?-**

Mina caminó hacia él

**- Serena nos pidió discreción Seiya, era una situación delicada y además no podrías haber hecho más de lo que nosotros hicimos-**

Esas últimas palabras prendieron fuego dentro de él

**- ¿De eso se trata?-** preguntó con voz temblorosa**- como yo no soy de ayuda no tengo derecho a saber lo que le sucede a mi novia-**

Mina cerró los ojos comprendiendo cada vez más a su mejor amiga. Seiya lo entendía todo mal.

**- No quiso preocuparte, con lo de Yaten y los problemas entre ustedes… simplemente intentó no abrumarte más de la cuenta, ni siquiera a nosotros nos lo quería decir, prácticamente la tuvimos que obligar-**

Que Serena haya tenido reticencia de confiar incluso en sus amigas era un amargo consuelo.

**- Porque no me lo dijeron Mina**- contesto Seiya más controlado**- habría hecho hasta lo imposible por ayudar, habría estado con ella, no la habría dejado sola ni un segundo-**

Mina dejó a un lado su faceta de jefa y volvió a ser la amiga de Seiya.

**- Escucha ¿Por qué no vas a casa de Sere y la acompañas un momento? Puedo llamar a Lita y decirle que ya te calmaste…-**

**- No-** respondió de inmediato- **allá no soy de ayuda, pero aquí sí. Iré con ustedes-**

Mina al principio sonrió pues creyó que Seiya no lo decía tan en serio, pero era muy difícil que Seiya estuviera bromeando con algo así que la diversión se le esfumó del rostro

**- No puedo hacerlo Seiya, si Serena descubre que te pusimos en peligro se enfadará mucho-**

**- No me importa, no puedo dejar las cosas así, Alphonse pagará por lo que le hizo a bombom-**

Mina miró hacia sus amigas y luego volvió a Seiya

**- Claro que pagará y de eso nos encargaremos nosotros y con nosotros me refiero a las guerreras de Serena-**

El rostro de Seiya se contrajo

**- Mina… yo también soy un guerrero de Serena, le juré lealtad al igual que ustedes-**

La rubia caminó y tomó entre sus manos el rostro del chico

**- Tú eres su novio y juraste permanecer a su lado siempre, pero si sigues con estas locas ideas en la cabeza romperás esa promesa. Tu deber es estar a su lado no aquí arriesgándote en vano-**

Por primera vez en toda la tarde la resolución de Seiya comenzó a decaer.

**- Pero…-** susurró mirando fijamente los ojos de su amiga

**- ¿Como le explicaríamos a Serena que su novio decidió ir tras una absurda cacería mientras ella estaba inconciente? ¿Como podríamos mirar a Serena a la cara y confesarle que resultaste herido o muerto en el intento? ¿Podrías tú darle una noticia así?, perdóname pero no me considero lo suficientemente fuerte, así que no Seiya no te dejaré hacerlo, ninguna de nosotras lo hará-**

La rabia que Seiya sentía había logrado ser aplacada finalmente por Mina, pero la mención a Serena era la principal responsable. La tormenta que se había desatado en su cabeza y dentro de su pecho poco a poco se estaba diluyendo y su rostro recuperó la suavidad y la dulzura de tiempos anteriores. El cambio era evidente y Mina así lo notó, relajó los hombros y apretó ligeramente las mejillas del chico

**- Así está mejor ¿Verdad?, estar todo el día enojado y gritando no va contigo Seiya. Vuelve con Serena y déjanos hacer nuestro trabajo-**

En el momento en el que Seiya se daba la vuelta para retirarse se oyó un rechino agudo. Todos enfocaron la mirada en la puerta que tenían al frente, la que lentamente comenzaba a abrirse.

**- ¡Venus vengan aquí!-** gritó Rei

Mina tomó del brazo a Seiya y juntos corrieron para así reunirse con las demás.

**- Estén atentos-** susurró Rei-

**- Seiya…- **comenzó Venus

**- Me quedaré aquí Mina-** respondió Seiya antes de que Mina soltara el discurso sobre protector.

De las sombras lentamente comenzó a emerger una figura imponente. Nadie pestañeó ni se movió de su puesto hasta que el rostro de Alphonse quedó al descubierto. Su mirada se paseó por las guerreras, deteniéndose largos segundos en Mina y finalmente en Seiya.

**- Que decepción-** dijo con voz retumbante**- solo son ustedes. Ansiaba encontrarme otra vez con la Princesa de Luna-**

El cuerpo de Seiya se puso rígido

**- Tendrás que conformarte con nosotros**- le dijo Mina desafiante

Con un gesto de desprecio Alphonse volvió a concentrarse en la rubia

**- La guerrera del planeta Venus…tú y yo tenemos cuentas pendientes que arreglar-**

Mina hizo sonar su cuello sonoramente

**- Pues adelante he venido solo por ti-**

Alphonse sonrió socarronamente

**- No es en ti en quien estoy interesado…- **

Seiya había mantenido la vista en el suelo intentando por todos los medios de no entrar en conflicto con el enemigo pero era imposible no sentir sobre su rostro la mirada penetrante de ese sujeto, era como si le perforara la piel a fuego, las mejillas le ardían y la mandíbula de dolía debido a la presión que estaba ejerciendo en ella. Incluso con los ojos cerrados podía ver en su cabeza el rostro del hombre que tantas desgracias había traído a sus vidas. No pudiendo resistirse mas a la tentación de hacerle frente alzó la cabeza y tal como había sospechado los oscuros ojos de Alphonse aguardaban desde hacía mucho chocar con los suyos

**- Me honra que al fin me des la cara Seiya- **

Le sonrió amablemente

**- Te noto un poco tenso ¿Hay algo que te esté molestando?-**

**- Solo cállate-**

Abrió los ojos con fingida sorpresa

**- Estás muy agresivo el día de hoy y yo no tengo intención de serlo contigo, de hecho, mientras más tiempo pasa siento que nos parecemos más y más y eso me causa simpatía. Provenimos del mismo planeta, somos muy parecidos físicamente y lo más importante ambos queremos a la misma mujer-**

Entrecerró los ojos causando la gracia de Alphonse

**- ¡Porque me miras así! Después de todo lo que te digo es la verdad…y hablando de mi Princesa ¿Donde está?-**

**- ¡Eso no te importa!-** gritó Seiya dando un paso hacia delante

**- Por supuesto que me importa y mucho**- le respondió en el mismo tono de voz controlado**- ella y yo tenemos una conexión especial que tú no podrías entender. ¿Te contó de nuestro último encuentro?-**

La agitación en Seiya comenzó a surgir. Las palmas de las manos comenzaron a escocer, como si quisieran estrujar entre ellas el cuello de Alphonse para que se callara de una buena vez. Mina apretó fuertemente su brazo, dándole así la primera advertencia.

**- ¿No te contó?**- insistió Alphonse con una sonrisa de ganador**- ¿Acaso la Princesa de la Luna está guardándote secretos?-**

Simplemente guardó silencio pues las palabras de Alphonse no podían ser rebatidas. Serena le estaba ocultando cosas tan trascendentales como lo ocurrido con el enemigo. Sabía tan poco de la situación pero preguntarle a Alphonse era reconocer la poca confianza que bombom tenía en él. En Seiya estaba pesando más el orgullo que la curiosidad.

**- Sé lo que le hiciste-** dijo en un arranque de impulsividad**- y no voy a permitir que te le vuelvas a acercar jamás-**

**- ¿Sabes que ella y yo nos besamos?-**

Los ojos de Seiya casi saltaron de su sitio y su pecho quedó sin aire debido a la impresión. No podía pensar en nada más, solo en bombom siendo abordada por un hombre despreciable. Entendió a la perfección su reacción al verle aquel día en el colegio, su expresión de miedo y de desagrado, el nerviosismo en el que había estado sumida los días siguientes y el secretismo que envolvía a su grupo de guardianas. Seiya se soltó del agarre de Mina bruscamente que a esas alturas tenía las uñas incrustadas en su brazo y caminó directamente hacia el enemigo

**- ¡Seiya ven acá!-** gritó Mina previendo un mal desenlace

Rei miró a Amy y juntas se acercaron

**- ¡Seiya espera!-** gritó Amy**- ¡no lo escuches!-**

- **¡Ven acá acaso quieres que te maten!-** exclamó Rei al mismo tiempo que intentaba sostenerle de lo que fuera.

El anillo que colgaba del pecho de Seiya quemó su piel, ardía tanto como el coraje que se acumulaba en su interior.

**- ¡Ya basta todas ustedes!-** se dio la vuelta con indignación en el rostro y la voz. La fiereza de Seiya sobresaltó a las guardianas.

**- ¡Estoy arto de sus órdenes y de sus gritos! ¡Dejen de entrometerse!, ya bastante tuve de sus mentiras-** soltó antes de hacerle frente al enemigo, en lo que sentía era un enfrentamiento definitivo.

**- Seiya si das un paso más…-** dijo Mina poniéndose frente a él

Seiya se detuvo

**- ¿Que me harás eh?-**

Mina le miró con resolución

**- Yo misma te detendré. Si das un paso más te detendré-**

Seiya primero le enseño las palmas de sus manos y luego extendió un poco los brazos en señal de rendición

**- Pues hazlo-** le respondió en el mismo tono de voz desafiante**- atácame Mina porque es la única forma que tienes de detenerme-**

Mina alzó su dedo para invocar a su rayo de amor de Venus. Lo apuntó directamente al pecho de Seiya y no pudo ocultar que su mano tembló un poco. Seiya era su amigo, le quería demasiado como para dejar que Alphonse le matara así que prefería lastimarlo ella misma a ver como el enemigo acababa con él ante sus ojos, pero no significaba que la situación no le afectara, quería salir corriendo de allí, ser responsable apestaba, la vida real comenzaba a ser deprimente. Los ojos de Seiya aguardaban por una respuesta, por una acción que Mina no podía llevar a cabo porque le era imposible separar las cosas y ver a Seiya como un enemigo.

**- Espera Venus-** dijo de pronto Rei posando una de sus manos sobre la de la rubia

**- Pero…-** dijo Mina tan sorprendida como Seiya

Rei sabía lo que estaba haciendo y estaba convencida de que era lo correcto. Quería demasiado a Mina como para que viviera siempre con la culpa de haber lastimado a un amigo. Mina era en ese sentido muy parecida a Serena, ponerla en esta situación era lo peor que podrían hacerle.

**- Está bien Mina ya has hecho todo lo posible-** respondió al fin mirando a Seiya fijamente

**- Pero yo soy la líder, debo de detenerlo-**

**- Es cierto-** le dijo Rei- **eres nuestra líder y con un corazón tan grande como el de nuestra Princesa. No puedo permitir que cargues con el peso de haber lastimado a un amigo, aún para salvarle-**

Apretó la mano de su amiga sin perder el contacto con Seiya. Ya no sentía rabia hacia él, lo único en lo que Rei pensaba era en la reacción de Serena cuando se enterara de todas las cosas que se habían revelado en las últimas horas y muy especialmente en lo que Seiya pretendía hacer ahora porque cualquier cosa que decidiera el chico, desencadenaría consecuencias devastadoras para todos.

**- Seiya no quiere ser salvado… nadie puede salvarlo de él mismo-**

Guardó silencio

**- Si fuera la propia Serena quien te pidiera no luchar ¿Ni aún a ella la escucharías verdad?-**

* * *

Taiki estaba ansioso como pocas veces. Hace más de media hora que los doctores estaban en la habitación de su hermano practicándole diversos estudios. Incluso habían venido especialistas que trabajaban en otras alas del hospital para comprobar si los rumores eran ciertos, si el chico que no tenía ningún indicio de volver a despertar sin explicación alguna había abierto los ojos El lugar parecía un desfile de interminable hombres y mujeres vestidos de blanco que solo murmuraban en silencio entre ellos, sin dar ningún tipo de explicación a los dos chicos que esperaban afuera. Finalmente la puerta de la habitación se abrió y el doctor que se había encargado de Yaten buscó a Taiki. Éste se acercó a paso rápido

**- ¿Como está mi hermano doctor?-**

El doctor se sacó los anteojos y los limpió lentamente con un pañuelo, alargando aun más la espera

**- Estoy…en realidad no tengo explicación a lo que ha pasado. Su hermano está bien y eso es lo que no entiendo, las heridas que tenía están absolutamente curadas, no tiene secuelas de ningún tipo, le hemos hecho absolutamente todos los estudios de rigor y no hemos encontrado nada malo. Es la primera vez que veo algo así… estoy fascinado y sorprendido a la vez-**

Taiki cerró los ojos y sonrió. Thomas le dio una palmada en la espalda. Ya poco le importaban las dudas y las respuestas del doctor, pues este ya había dicho lo único que importaba, que Yaten estaba despierto y en perfecto estado

**- ¿Puedo verlo doctor?-**

El hombre estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, quizás resolviendo mentalmente todas las dudas que tenía

**- Ah si por supuesto, hemos terminado de hacerle todos los exámenes… mi labor ha acabado. En cuanto usted termine con el papeleo correspondiente, podrá llevarlo a casa. Yo creo que iré a investigar un poco más… esto es increíble-**

Estrechó la mano de Taiki y murmuró algo que el chico no alcanzó a distinguir.

Taiki se quedó de pie frente a la puerta de su hermano. Thomas se acercó a él

**- ¡Que haces aquí ve a ver a Yaten!-**

**- Lo sé-** respondió Taiki dubitativo**- es solo que… he esperado tanto esto que ahora no se como reaccionar ni que decirle-**

Thomas puso los brazos en forma de jarra

**- Que te parece "hola hermano te extrañé"-**

Asintió no muy convencido

**- Taiki…-** dijo Thomas más serio- **no importa lo que digas, si fuera Yaten lo único que me importaría sería ver a mis hermanos conmigo. Así que no pienses tanto y solo entra allí-**

Sonrió. Eso era cierto. Pensó en Amy, seguramente le daría el mismo consejo. Quería llamarle y contarle esta noticia, que ella le diera la fuerza que necesitaba, la que le faltaba ahora

**- ¡Taiki solo ve!- **exclamó Thomas mientras tomaba la manilla de la puerta, la abría y le daba un empujoncito para que entrara. Cuando Taiki ya se encontraba dentro de la habitación cerró la puerta a su espalda y se quedó esperando fuera mientras ellos platicaban.

En la habitación había una enfermera que le impedía tener una visión clara de su hermano, pero a juzgar por un sonoro suspiro que provenía de él su ánimo no era de los mejores

**- ¿Es necesario que venga una enfermera cada cinco minutos a interrumpirme**?- preguntó en un tono un tanto molesto. La enfermera le miró un poco temerosa.

**- Lo siento señor debemos de controlar su estado de salud-**

Se removió en la cama

**- ¡Me siento bien! Lo he repetido un millón de veces, de hecho quiero irme de aquí-**

Taiki se recostó en una de las paredes y sonrió para sí.

**- Veo que tu humor no mejoró en todo este tiempo ¿Verdad?-**

La enfermera se dio la vuelta. Yaten se sentó en la cama y se encontró con los ojos de su hermano. La sonrisa que Taiki le obsequió, el brillo que proyectaban sus ojos, probablemente nunca había visto a su hermano de esta forma, era como si pudiera leer en él y lo que veía llenó su corazón de dicha. Yaten rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos

**- ¿Esta es tu forma de decir lo mucho que me extrañaste?-**

La enfermera terminó de ajustar el suero al brazo de Yaten y se retiró para dejarlos a solas. Taiki se acercó paso a paso a su hermano

**- Es una forma de decirlo- **le respondió

**- Taiki…-** dijo un poco más bajo**- ¿Los demás están bien? ¿Nadie sufrió daños? ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado aquí? ¿Dónde están todos? ¿Dónde está Seiya?-**

Suspiró y se sentó junto a la cama de su hermano

**- Son demasiadas preguntas así que deja empezar por las más fáciles. Has estado aquí casi un mes, nos hemos pasado los días y las noches aquí cuidándote, turnándonos para protegerte en caso de que…bueno en caso de que el enemigo volviera a atacarnos-**

Yaten asintió

**- ¿Todos están bien?-** volvió a preguntar

**- Nadie sufrió daños ese día. Serena tuvo un pequeño desmayo pero se recuperó al instante. Nos protegiste a todos hermano-**

Sonrió y luego bajó la vista

**- Mina está…-**

**- Ella está bien-** respondió al instante su hermano**- aunque cuando te hirieron… enloqueció. Se sentía tan culpable por lo sucedido que se derrumbó completamente-**

Yaten cerró los ojos. Eso no era lo que quería provocar.

**- Solo quería cuidar de ella**-

Taiki movió la cabeza hacia ambos lados

**- Sé que esa era tu intención…aunque no creo que las chicas lo entiendan así. Seguramente tendrán contigo la misma charla que Amy me dio a mí, que Serena le dio a Seiya y que Mina le dio a Thomas-**

Yaten alzó la cabeza

**- ¿Así que ese rubio insoportable aún anda rondando eh?-**

Una sincera risa salió del pecho de Taiki. Se sentía feliz y aliviado de ver y sentir a su hermano de la misma forma irónica y apática que lo recordaba.

**- De hecho está afuera, me ha estado acompañando mientras te hacían los exámenes. Él ha sido un excelente apoyo para todos nosotros-**

Claramente su hermano también había sido envuelto en el encanto del rubio. Como todos los demás.

**- ¿Y que hace afuera solo?-** gritó Yaten a propósito**- ¿Acaso es idiota?-**

Una risa se oyó desde el pasillo

**- Ya te oí Kou-** respondió Thomas abriendo la puerta de la habitación

Se miraron fijamente un par de segundos, la última vez que le había visto habían tenido al enemigo frente a sus ojos y ninguno de ellos se atrevió a dejar a Mina expuesta, los dos tenían sentimientos demasiados fuertes hacia la rubia que no les habían permitido huir. La diferencia estaba en que Thomas había estado al lado de Mina todo el mes en el que él solo le causó preocupación. ¿Qué había sucedido entre ellos todo este tiempo? Yaten desvió la mirada hacia la ventana.

**- Pensé que después de darle un vistazo a lo que verdaderamente nos enfrentamos saldrías huyendo-**

Thomas sonrió como si nada. No podía sentir menos que respeto por el hombre que había arriesgado su vida por la persona a la cual quería, que coincidentemente era la misma mujer que él amaba. Estaba feliz de que Yaten estuviera nuevamente de vuelta, en su corazón no almacenaba el más mínimo sentimiento de apatía o resentimiento hacia el chico, pues los actos de Yaten habían sido motivados por el amor y para los ojos de Thomas nada que proviniera del amor podría ser malo.

**- Soy más terco de lo que pensabas-**

**- Y más tonto también-** murmuró Yaten

Antes de que Thomas respondiera a eso Yaten habló

**- ¿Donde están todos los demás?-**

Taiki dio una mirada rápida a Thomas quien se afirmó en la pared más cercana

**- Han sucedido bastantes cosas en tu ausencia-**

Yaten bajó su mirada hacia su puño y lo apretó fuertemente. Sentía una extraña vitalidad recorriéndole el cuerpo. Eso no podía ser otra cosa que la energía de Serena acoplándose a su organismo.

**- Estoy al tanto de algunas-** respondió escuetamente

Taiki se rió incrédulo

**- ¿Y como podrías tú saber lo que pasó aquí?-**

Guardó silencio

**- Tengo mis trucos hermanito-**

Miró otra vez hacia la ventana y respiró profundamente. Solo era un presentimiento pero tenía la sensación de que la plática con Serena si había rendido frutos…que había logrado convencerla, después de todo ¿Cómo es que él estaba de vuelta?, no podía ser de otra forma. Serena había intervenido.

**- Antes de que comiences a relatarme todo esperemos a que llegue Serena**-

Thomas alzó las cejas mientras que Taiki ideaba como contarle a Yaten lo ocurrido con la Princesa

**- Verás Yaten…Serena sufrió un pequeño percance, en estos momentos está en su casa descansando. No creo que pueda venir-**

Yaten entrecerró los ojos

**- Sé exactamente lo que le pasó así como se que ella vendrá-**

Cerró los ojos y se recostó sobre sus almohadas

**- Serena no me decepcionará-**

* * *

Camino al hospital Lita había intentado mantener a Serena aislada de todo lo que estaba pasando con Seiya y las demás, hablándole de cosas completamente banales, pero sabía que no podría mantener la charada por mucho tiempo más. Afortunadamente Serena estaba tan ensimismada en comprobar que efectivamente Yaten había despertado que caminaba con paso firme hacia el hospital sin pensar o hablar de nada más. Después de veinte minutos de viaje subieron rápidamente hacia el tercer piso y allí se encontraron con Taiki y Thomas quienes sonreían felices. Ese pequeño gesto le dio a Serena la prueba que necesitaba.

Taiki fue el primero en acercarse a Serena y atraparla con un fuerte abrazo. Serena también hizo lo mismo pues sabía a la perfección el sufrimiento por el que había pasado desde que Yaten había sido herido, era prácticamente el mismo dolor que había sentido ella.

**- Él ha despertado**- le dijo Taiki casi sin poder creérselo

Serena se separó de él y le sonrió

**- ¡Lo sé y estoy tan feliz!- **gritó Serena con una enorme sonrisa

**- Y tú también lo has hecho-** le dijo Taiki

Asintió sin decir más. Taiki la observaba casi con adoración

**- Pretender que ambos hechos no están relacionados es casi imposible… como podré alguna vez agradecértelo-**

Serena arrugó el ceño y negó al tiempo que sus ojos comenzaban a ponerse más y más vidriosos

**- Si hay alguien a quien agradecer es a Yaten-**

Todos se sorprendieron por esa frase, pero Serena no entró en explicaciones. Se acercó a Thomas, lo abrazó y depositó un suave beso en su mejilla. Si bien la personalidad avasalladora de Thomas era conocida por todos, no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante este gesto.

**- ¿Tú me cargaste aquel día verdad? Y te aseguraste de que estuviera en casa, gracias por cuidar de mí-**

Puso la mano sobre la mejilla que Serena había besado.

**- No me lo agradezcas… Princesa-**

Lita se sonrió al oír esa palabra de la boca de Thomas mientras que Serena puso las manos junto a sus caderas y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

**- Solo Sere ¿si?-**

Thomas asintió sin palabras. Serena se dio la vuelta para ver a Taiki. Estaba más que deseosa por ver a Yaten en el mundo real, pero ya había entrado en la habitación de Yaten sin permiso, provocando la molestia de su hermano, así que esta vez no quería cometer el mismo error.

**- Yaten…-** soltó Serena un poco temerosa de preguntar

Taiki captó la duda en su voz y se lamentó de haberle gritado de esa forma aquella vez, más aún considerando que ella le había salvado y traído de vuelta. Definitivamente cuando la tormenta menguara, le pediría disculpas.

**- Él ya está esperando por ti-**

Sonrió con la alegría de siempre. Mientras se dirigía a la habitación de Yaten fue imposible no preguntarse donde estaba Seiya. Nadie le había dicho nada de él y al parecer tampoco estaba en el hospital… después de la última pelea que habían tenido y en donde Yaten había sido el principal protagonista…tal vez aún seguía molesto con ella y con Yaten… pero él era su hermano, debía de estar con él a pesar de todo. Ese pequeño punto hacía que la felicidad que la embargara no fuera plena.

Tocó la puerta y la abrió. Yaten estaba sentado en el borde de la cama con las piernas casi rozando el suelo. Estaba exactamente igual a como lo había visto en su sueño. Le sonrió escuetamente y la habitación se llenó de una inexplicable calidez. Se acercó a él ante la mirada atenta de sus tres amigos.

**- ¿Siempre sucederá esto cuando nos encontremos?-** preguntó Yaten mientras movía su dedo índice en forma circular

Serena sonrió abiertamente. Al fin su amigo estaba de vuelta en plenitud. Puso sus manos detrás de la espalda y se balanceó con sus pies hacia delante y atrás.

**- No lo sé- **canturreó como una niña-** pero tampoco se siente tan mal-**

Alzó una ceja pero Serena no se creyó su aparente enfado. Lo apuntó con un dedo.

**- ¡No me pongas esa cara Yaten Kou, porque sé que te agrada!-**

Yaten puso sus manos sobre sus oídos

**- No me puedo creer que lo primero que oiga sean tus chillidos, honestamente es algo que no extrañaba-**

Los ojos de Serena se estrecharon e hizo un puchero.

**- ¡Eres tan malvado, pareces un abuelo gruñón!-**

Yaten abrió la boca indignado mientras Lita rió por la escena, era divertido ver como Serena dejaba sin palabras al chico. Finalmente todos terminaron riendo de buen agrado. Pero Yaten al minuto se puso serio y bajó la vista

**- Pensé-** dijo con una suave voz**- pensé que ya habías tomado tu decisión**-

Serena dejó de sonreír y suspiró, sujetando fuertemente el dobladillo de su falda.

**- Lo había hecho, realmente estaba decidida-**

Los demás escuchaban atenta la plática, ajenos a la importancia que tenía ésta. Yaten alzó la vista.

**- Que te detuvo-**

Serena alzó la vista con una mirada que mostraba algo muy poco común en ella. Orgullo.

**- Por que hay algo que dijiste en aquél lugar en el que nos encontramos que no me gustó-**

Asintió.

**- Te escucho-** luego miró hacia sus amigos**- todos te escuchamos-**

Se mojó los labios nerviosa.

**- Yo no soy una cobarde-** la voz de Serena retumbó en toda la habitación**- y no he sobrevivido a dos vidas, contemplado mi propia muerte y la de mis seres queridos para que me sigan llamando así-**

En sus ojos de pronto se acumularon un par de lágrimas

**- No me he sacrificado infinitas veces por este mundo para que me llamen cobarde y si estoy de vuelta es para encargarme de que jamás vuelvan a decirme de esa forma-**

Yaten se puso de pie y tomó una de las manos de Serena. Inmediatamente un destello saltó del contacto

**- Serena…**-dijo seriamente**- nunca fue mi intención ofenderte-**

**- Solo deseo que…-**

Dio un apretón a su mano y Serena alzó la vista

**- Nada me hace más feliz que me des una lección y que me hagas tragar mis propias palabras-**

Serena rió y secó sus ojos

**- Eso no sonó como Yaten-**

El teléfono de Lita vibró una vez más terminando con el momento que todos presenciaban. Lita contestó y escuchó atentamente lo que le decían por la otra línea. Su ceño se frunció y su tez adoptó una palidez inusual. En cuanto Serena volteó a verle supo que algo andaba mal. Más precisamente, que algo con Seiya andaba mal. El corazón le golpeó fuerte en el pecho y sus peores temores volvieron a cobrar fuerza. Cuando Lita colgó todos le miraban expectantes.

**- Que sucede Lita-**

Aunque su voz sonaba firme no pudo evitar buscar apoyo en Yaten

Lita hizo un gesto a Taiki y Thomas para que se acercaran más, para así poder cerrar la puerta. Tomó una silla y se sentó en ella. Se sentía como en un interrogatorio pero ya no podía dilatar más la situación

**- Este es el panorama…-** jugó con sus dedos nerviosa- **luego de que caíste en ese sueño las chicas y yo tomamos una decisión. Sabíamos que durmiendo corrías peligro así que nos pusimos a investigar y llegamos a la conclusión de que el enemigo se escondía en el mismo lugar de siempre así que nos preparamos para la batalla-**

Serena asintió pues la boca se le estaba poniendo seca y no podía hablar

**- ¿Cuándo fue que tomaron esa decisión?- **preguntó manteniendo la calma

Lita pensó

**- Fue ayer, después de que Mina nos contara que había sucedido contigo-**

Serena asintió aún sin poderlo creer. Sus guerreras habían ido a la batalla sin esperar una orden, sin siquiera consultarlo con ella. Pero eso no era todo, lo podía sentir claramente.

**- Que hayan ido en busca de Alphonse sin mí no es lo peor ¿verdad?-**

Lita miró a Taiki. Serena supo tan incuestionablemente de que sabría algo importante, algo que posiblemente cambiaría el curso de las cosas, cambiaría su mundo. Lo sentía en el pecho, la sensación de que se enteraría de algo vital.

**- Sere…-** dijo Lita con compasión en los ojos- **hay algo sobre Seiya que no sabes-**

La presión fue demasiada así que solo hizo un gesto con la mano para que su amiga continuara

**- No sé muy bien como pasó pero pudimos averiguar de que Seiya está usando uno de los anillos que pertenecían a Alphonse para incrementar su fuerza o algo así-**

Serena solo sintió que era conducida por Yaten hacia la cama para que tomara asiento. El pulso primero se le aceleró al máximo y luego cayó hasta hacerse pausado, su rostro se volvió cetrino mientras sus ojos solo enfocaban la mirada de Lita, pero en realidad no le estaba observando, su cabeza estaba en otro lugar, en aquel día en el que Seiya le había rechazado tan violentamente. Al fin algunas cosas encajaban…Seiya no le había lanzado lejos por falta de amor o deseo, aquel día Serena había estado muy cerca de descubrir su secreto y fue por eso que reaccionó así. No sabía si sentirse aliviada o mortificada.

**- Como…-** preguntó con un hilo de voz**- y cuando comenzó a usarlo-**

Lita no sabía eso así que solo negó. Taiki quien estaba detrás de Lita saltó hacia delante y se agachó frente a Serena, quien tenía la cabeza gacha

**- No lo sé con exactitud pero creo que lleva un tiempo haciéndolo… eso explicaría sus cambios de humor, su actitud hosca y…-** miró hacia Yaten quien no sabía del motivo de la última discusión de Serena y Seiya- **y otras cosas más-** concluyó

¿Un tiempo? ¿Qué significaba un tiempo? ¿Un día, dos, un mes, quizás más? ¿Todas las veces en las que Seiya le besó y tocó llevaba eso? ¿Las veces en las que le dijo amarle estaba portando algo de ese tipo?, sintió náuseas, verdaderas náuseas. Recordó el ataque que había sufrido de parte de Alphonse… tal vez por eso el ver a Seiya al día siguiente le causó tanto temor, quizás inconcientemente lo sabía…

No, no era su inconsciente quien le enviaba esas señales. Desde hacía un tiempo que lo presentía, sabía que algo malo estaba pasando con Seiya, todo su ser le gritaba que las cosas no eran como antes, que su alejamiento de Seiya tenía una explicación, Seiya la había engañado, le había mentido en su cara y su corazón sabía que era así. He ahí la explicación.

Se puso una mano sobre la boca pues tenía miedo de ponerse a chillar como una niña.

**- ¿Cuándo te enteraste de esto Taiki?-** preguntó entre murmullos

Taiki no quería seguir haciéndole daño a Serena, pero para que las cosas se solucionaran tenía que contarle a la única persona capaz de hacer entrar en razón a su hermano

**- Solo me he enterado hoy…verás él me contó que la Princesa Kakkyu le había dado esos anillos antes de viajar aquí y que ella le había dicho que…-**

Serena alzó la vista estupefacta ¿La Princesa Kakkyu le había dado la idea?

Yaten se sorprendió aún más que la propia Serena e intervino.

**- ¿Estás diciendo que la Princesa metió esa idea en la cabeza de nuestro hermano?-**

El silencio de Taiki pesó más que una respuesta afirmativa. Lo único que pasaba por la cabeza de Serena eran miles de "porque".

**- ¿Porque?-** dijo en voz alta no refiriéndose a nada en particular…y a todo al mismo tiempo.

Nadie en la habitación fue capaz de decir algo. La pena que emanaba del corazón de Serena era tan grande que ninguna palabra bastaba para mitigarla. El más afectado con todo era Yaten pues podía sentir como un gran vacío se instalaba en el pecho de Serena, era un enorme agujero negro que le impedía incluso respirar de forma normal.

Lita solo atinó a agacharle junto a Taiki y tomar la mano de su Princesa, no le tenía mejores noticias.

**- Serena…-** le dijo captando su atención- **la llamada que recibí hace un rato, era de Mina. En el instante en el que las chicas estaban listas para abordar la guarida del enemigo apareció Seiya. Al parecer él escuchó una plática que yo mantenía con Luna en la que comentábamos lo que Alphonse te había hecho y…-**

Serena supo lo que Lita diría y comenzó a llorar. Los demás escuchaban atentos a Lita pero Serena ya no necesitaba más información. Lita se conmovió tanto por su amiga que también sus ojos se anegaron en lágrimas

**- Lo siento tanto Serena, pero las chicas no pudieron detener a Seiya. Quiere tomar venganza por lo que te hizo Alphonse y ha decidido hacerlo sin ayuda-**

De todos sus mayores temores era justamente ese al que Serena más pavor le tenía. Imaginar a Seiya contra ese monstruo le hacía temblar. Se puso de pie mientras lloraba profusamente

**- Tengo que ir por él-** repetía una y otra vez

Lita miró a Taiki quien estaba igual o más desesperado que Serena. Yaten se puso de pie y caminó hacia el closet de su habitación. Buscaba su ropa

**- ¿Qué haces?-** le preguntó Thomas

Sacó sus pantalones y una sudadera grande color negro

**- No me quedaré de brazos cruzados mientras mi hermano muere en ese acto suicida-**

**- Pero…**- dijo Thomas, a lo que Taiki detuvo

**- Es nuestro hermano y lo traeremos de vuelta aunque nos cueste la vida-**

Mientras los hombres discutían Lita caminó hacia Serena quien no paraba de repetir lo mismo

**- Serena- **le dijo Lita pero ella no respondió**- ¡Serena!- **

Gritó al mismo tiempo que sostenía fuertemente sus hombros. La rubia enfocó su mirada en Lita y se apoyó en ella

**- Sabía que esto pasaría…!Como pude ser tan tonta!-**

Lita la abrazó fuertemente

**- Nada de eso importa. Lo que quieras decirle a Seiya o lo que quieras hacer con esa relación… nada de eso importa si no corremos en este mismo minuto a salvarle, no es momento de pensar, es momento de actuar así que concéntrate y se la persona fuerte que siempre has sido, hoy más que nunca te necesitamos, Seiya te necesita -**

Serena se quedó unos segundos descansando sobre el hombro de Lita hasta que se sintió lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejar de llorar y lamentarse. Alzó la vista, secó sus ojos y miró a sus amigos

**- Sé que será inútil decirles que se queden aquí así que vamos. Salvaremos a Seiya así sea lo último que hagamos-**

Taiki tomó del brazo a su hermano

**- ¿Cómo te sientes?-**preguntó preocupado

Yaten sonrió

**- Tengo la energía de la Princesa de la Luna en mis venas, eso es más que suficiente-**

Taiki asintió

Cuando todos iban saliendo de la habitación un peculiar encuentro se produjo.

Frente a ellos aparecieron las figuras de Darien, Sura y la Princesa Kakkyu. Era una muy extraña reunión y en otras circunstancias Serena podría haber comentado eso, pero su cabeza estaba totalmente ocupada ideando formas de salvar a Seiya. Todos se quedaron congelados en sus lugares mirándose unos con otros, esperando más que nada la reacción de Serena.

Darien observó que Serena tenía los ojos enrojecidos y que su desesperación era evidente. Sura caminó hacia su amiga con una sonrisa, ajena a todo lo que estaba pasando.

**- ¡Serena! que alegría saber que estás bien-**

Serena abrazó a Sura pero no perdiendo jamás el contacto con la mirada de la Princesa Kakkyu. Serena pocas veces había sentido odio en su corazón, pero en ese preciso instante no había otra forma de llamarle al sentimiento que le provocaba la Princesa Kakkyu. Darien dio un vistazo a Yaten a quien le envolvía una extraña y cálida aura.

**- Tú has despertado-** dijo afirmando un hecho obvio

**- Supongo que eso no te causa mucha gracia-**

Darien guardó silencio pues estaba más interesado en desentrañar la mirada oscura de Serena. La Princesa Kakkyu se acercó a Yaten con una sonrisa en el rostro. Por fin su estrella había despertado de ese largo sueño.

**- Yaten me alegro tanto de que…-** cuando intentó tomar su brazo Yaten se hizo hacia atrás hoscamente. Ella le miró confusa buscando una explicación

Sura dejó de abrazar a Serena mientras que Lita hacía todos los esfuerzos posibles por no saltar sobre Kakkyu y darle lo que merecía. En eso ayudaron Taiki y Thomas que muy sutilmente sostuvieron sus brazos.

**- ¿Yaten que sucede?-**

Éste guardó silencio. Serena se separó de su amiga Sura y se encaminó hasta quedar frente a la Princesa Kakkyu. Su cuerpo entero tembló antes de mover el brazo y con un ágil movimiento alzar la mano propinándole así una fuerte bofetada a la Princesa Kakkyu en la mejilla izquierda. Tal fue la fuerza que Serena empleó que la Princesa Kakkyu se tambaleó hacia atrás, siendo sostenida por Darien. Sura tapó su boca para así ahogar un grito, mientras que los demás solo observaban anonadados la reacción de Serena.

La Princesa Kakkyu acarició su mejilla herida mientras que sus ojos llameaban de furia

**- ¡Como te atreves!-**

Serena bajó la mano sin perder jamás de vista a Kakkyu.

**- ¡Como te atreves tú a poner a Seiya en tamaño peligro! ¡Como pudiste hacer algo así!-**

La Princesa Kakkyu no sabía de que estaba hablando esa niña

**- No se a que te refieres-**

Serena empuñó su mano para impedir darle otro golpe

**- ¡Dime que pretendías diciéndole a Seiya que usara unos de esos anillos!-**

Kakkyu abrió unos enormes ojos, entendiendo al fin lo que estaba pasando. Buscó apoyo en sus antiguas estrellas pero solo encontró miradas de reproche y tristeza.

**- Yo solo quería ayudar. Él se sentía solo y frustrado de no poder ser lo que tú querías-**

Esas palabras golpearon duro a Serena ¿Realmente Seiya había utilizado esas palabras? ¿Le había comentado a Kakkyu como se sentía? Aún así se mantuvo en pie.

**- ¡Y estará muerto si es que no llegamos a tiempo para detenerle!- **le gritó Lita enfurecida

Kakkyu miró a Serena pero ésta pasó por su lado sin siquiera verle. La detuvo agarrando su brazo.

**- Dime en que puedo ayudar-**

Pero Serena se zafó de su amarre rápidamente. Se dio la vuelta para enfrentarle. El poder que había en la mirada de la Princesa de la Luna fue tan abrumador que Kakkyu retrocedió unos cuantos pasos.

**- Quiero que te largues de este planeta y que no vuelvas jamás-**

La Princesa del planeta de las flores apretó la mandíbula, ella no podía darle una orden así, ella no era la soberana del planeta tierra. Nunca nadie se había atrevido a hablarle así. Serena caminó a prisa con sus demás amigos tras ella. Darien quien se había mantenido al margen de todo le llamó

**- Serena…-**

En realidad no sabía que decir, solo tuvo el extraño impulso de pronunciar su nombre. Serena se volvió lentamente y le miró con tal amargura que Darien después de mucho tiempo no sintió ira sino que una sincera pena por ella

**- Ya puedes estar feliz Darien- **le dijo sonriendo mientras dos gruesas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas- **el enemigo me tiene en sus manos, la persona que amo me mintió y se dejó influenciar por la primera persona que le ofreció poder. Se ha convertido en mi perdición tal como tú me dijiste, así que puedes estar en paz, ya estoy en el infierno como deseaste-**

Se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo rauda a salvar a Seiya, mientras los otros tres personajes se quedaron allí.

Kakkyu arregló su vestido y miró a su doncella

**- No me quedaré aquí, aunque no quiera mi ayuda iré de todas formas-**

Sura asintió, bastante consternada por lo que se había enterado, saber que su Princesa había hecho algo tan inconciente le había dejado perpleja. Caminó tras de ella y al ver que Darien no le seguía se detuvo

**- ¿No irá con los demás Príncipe?-**

Darien miró hacia otro lado

**- Esa no es mi batalla, no tengo nada que hacer allí-**

Esa respuesta decepcionaba profundamente a Sura, quien aún seguía creyendo que había bondad en el corazón del Príncipe a pesar de todo lo que había escuchado y visto desde que llegó a la tierra.

**- Aún recuerdo la noche en la que usted me salvó de ser asesinada por aquella mujer… usted no se sacrificó por mí, sino que por la Princesa Serena- **

Apretó un puño pues no quería ser irrespetuoso con aquella mujer. Sura se atrevió a dar un paso más cerca de él

**- Si aún siente algo por la Princesa…si alguna vez sintió algo por la Princesa de la Luna sabrá ver las cosas como todos las ven y no como usted intenta disfrazarlas-**

* * *

Setsuna se despertó sobresaltada. No era la primera vez que le sucedía esto, ya iban dos días en los que la calma de la noche se entremezclaban con sus sueños, sueños que a estas alturas no podía dejar a un lado. Al principio pensó que se trataban de reminiscencias de un pasado mejor, pero había ciertos detalles que la hacían dudar, imágenes de sitios que no había divisado antes, situaciones que estaba segura no había experimentado, hasta que el sueño de esa noche se lo confirmó. No se trataba de recuerdos sino de visiones.

Se sentó en la cama y miró hacia la ventana que daba al exterior. Ya era de día, los rayos de sol se colaban tenuemente por sus cortinas. Sus sueños la habían tenido entretenida durante toda la noche, la habían absorbido completamente y sin embargo aún tenía la sensación de que había permanecido tan solo un instante en ellos.

Se había hecho una promesa, primero recabaría mayores antecedentes, si los sueños se repetían y si lograba identificar alguna imagen, cualquier cosa que le permitiera identificar que es lo que estaba pasando, compartiría esto con sus compañeras, antes no. Y lo había logrado así que era tiempo de hablar.

Se levantó y se dispuso a ir hacia la cocina pero quien resultó sorprendida fue ella, pues Haruka y Michiru ya esperaban por ella.

**- Tenemos que hablar-** dijo Haruka en su siempre tono autoritario

Setsuna asintió, reservándose para más adelante sus noticias

**- Hace unos días la espada de Uranus presentó un extraño comportamiento-**

Captó de inmediato la atención de la recién llegada

**- ¿Qué le ocurrió?-**

**- Emite una señal o eso es lo que pensamos, no deja de brillar. El espejo de Michiru hace exactamente lo mismo-**

Michiru asintió

**- ¿Tienes alguna pista de lo que pueda tratarse?-**

**- Es por eso mismo que te estábamos esperando. Creo que tú puedes saber que sucede-**

Era increíble la forma en la que Haruka conocía a sus amigas, eran demasiados años juntas como para no reconocer cuando una de sus compañeras tenía algo importante que decir, pero con Setsuna las cosas no funcionaban de la misma forma que con otras personas. Setsuna era metódica y más observadora que el resto de las sailors, primero tenía que analizar en solitario las cosas desde todos los puntos posibles de vista antes de llegar a una conclusión final que pudiera compartir con los demás. Así que sin agregar nada más Setsuna tomó asiento junto a Michiru y eligió con mucha precisión sus palabras.

**- He estado soñando con el Milenio de Plata o eso creí al principio-**

**- Eso no es extraño-** dijo Haruka**- a veces yo también tengo recuerdos de nuestra vida pasada-**

Setsuna asintió con su natural tranquilidad

**- Al principio no me llamó la atención hasta que me dí cuenta que no estaba soñando con el pasado, sino que con el futuro-**

La sorpresa en el rostro de las dos otras sailors fue imposible de ocultar.

**- ¡Eso es excelente!-** exclamó Haruka poniéndose de pie**- eso quiere decir que nuestras habilidades están volviendo-**

Michiru quien no era tan positiva como Haruka se quedó en su asiento meditando acerca del asunto

**- El que Setsuna haya dado un vistazo a lo que va a suceder no quiere decir que todas hayamos recuperado nuestros poderes. Yo no puedo ver nada en mi espejo ni tú puedes utilizar tu espada-**

Aquel comentario hizo que el entusiasmo apresurado de Haruka se difuminara.

**- Es por eso que había querido mantener esto en reserva, no entiendo la razón de porque puedo tener estos sueños, si nuestra situación como guerreras sigue igual-**

Haruka volvió a tomar asiento junto a Michiru

**- Que crees que pueda significar**- preguntó con los ánimos un poco menos efervescentes

**- Creo que más importante que eso-** inquirió Michiru**- es saber que viste allí que llamó tanto tu atención-**

Esa era la parte un poco más complicada de explicar y la que causaría mayor asombro.

**- Se trata de Tokio de Cristal-**

**- ¿Tokio de Cristal?-** preguntaron ambas al unísono

Cerró los ojos para tener una mejor visualización

**- Es enorme y majestuosa si pudieran verla… se veía tan elegante y brillante como el antiguo Milenio de Plata, es por eso que al principio las confundí. En el aire se respira paz, los enemigos ya no existen y las personas transitan libres y despreocupadas…pero hoy vi algo más, algo que me convenció de que esto era el futuro. En el centro de la ciudad hay un enorme palacio y en la cima de la torre de Cristal, vigilándolo todo, velando por todo está ella. La Neo Reina Serena-**

El vello de la nuca de Haruka se erizó mientras que Michiru tragó con dificultad. Setsuna no dijo nada al respecto, pues la impresión que había causado en ella la primera vez fue muy parecida, entre temor y asombro

**- Serena lleva la corona real sobre su cabeza, un largo y holgado vestido color marfil la cubre, en su mano derecha porta su báculo mientras que su mano izquierda descansa suavemente sobre su trono. Detrás de ella están sus guardianas quienes también portan unas tiaras sobre sus cabellos. De pronto Serena se pone de pie y despliega sus blancas alas, mira hacia atrás sonríe a sus amigas y golpea el bastón dos veces en el suelo…y de pronto todo se ilumina y ya no es posible ver nada, solo una enceguecedora luz blanca que lo cubre todo. Es allí cuando despierto-**

La noticia había dejado a todos sumidos en sus pensamientos, intentando interpretar el giro de los últimos acontecimientos.

**- ¿Estás segura de que se trata de Serena y no de la Reina Serenity?-**

Era una pregunta lógica, pues el parecido entre ellas era evidente

**- Todo este tiempo también me lo cuestioné pues solo podía verles a distancia, pero hoy…fue como si fuera parte de la audiencia, como si hubiera estado solo a unos cuantos metros y te puedo asegurar que se trata de la Neo Reina Serena y no de su madre-**

Setsuna se puso de pie y caminó lentamente por toda la habitación. Aún habían muchas cosas que no estaban encajando, pero algo sí que estaba muy claro, algo que había mantenido en secreto y seguiría haciéndolo; los sueños habían comenzado la misma noche en la que se encontró por última vez con Serena, era evidente por tanto que no se trataba de dos hechos aislados, que su plática con Serena de alguna forma había influido en las revelaciones de las últimas noches. Sus amigas le observaron expectantes, esperando quizás alguna respuesta, pero por ahora no diría nada más, no hasta platicar con la única que podía resolver el misterio.

**- Sé que por ahora hay demasiadas cosas sin explicación, pero sí hay algo seguro- **anunció mirando hacia el exterior**- no se que está sucediendo en la vida de Serena, pero de algo si estoy absolutamente convencida. La fundación de Tokio de Cristal está muy cerca y Serena se transformará en la nueva soberana de este mundo-**

* * *

Taiki y Yaten no habían tenido mucho tiempo para vivir un sentido reencuentro de hermanos que no se ven desde hacía mucho tiempo. Apenas si habían podido preguntarse como estaban y lo mucho que Yaten había hecho falta esas semanas. Pero a veces un gesto vale más que miles de palabras, así que Yaten se quedaba con la mirada de completa felicidad de su hermano al verle despierto…era uno de los mejores momentos de su vida y seguramente la recordaría por siempre. Ver allí a Thomas también le sorprendió pero no del todo. El chico se había acoplado bien al grupo y tenía el mismo espíritu que compartían todos, el de protegerse y acompañarse unos a otros independientemente de las circunstancias. No era su mejor amigo pero al menos sí se había ganado su respeto.

Yaten se sentía un poco nervioso de volver a ver a todos otra vez…especialmente a Mina y si bien tenían cosas mucho más importantes de las que preocuparse, como por ejemplo averiguar que había sucedido con Seiya en el tiempo en que no estuvo, dejar de pensar en la rubia le era muy difícil. ¿Cómo tomaría su regreso? Y también estaba Rei por la que sentía un cariño tan especial y a la cual también extrañaba…

**- ¿Te sientes bien?-** le preguntó Taiki mirándole de reojo

Yaten suspiró

**- Solo estoy pensando-** cambió de rumbo sus pensamientos**- ¿Que ha pasado con Seiya en este tiempo Taiki? y por favor deja de lado las palabras suaves no tenemos tiempo para endulzar las cosas-**

Giraron en una esquina

**- Seiya ha cambiado mucho… en momentos ha tenido actitudes muy parecidas a las tuyas pero más violento e irracional que tú-**

Eso le causó gracia. Imaginar a su hermano así era un poco extraño.

**- Pero no es todo-**

**- No- **confirmó Taiki a quien le costaba una tonelada contarle a su hermano lo demás.

**- Vamos hermanito puedo afrontar lo que sea-**

Taiki miró al frente hacia Serena y Yaten siguió la trayectoria de su mirada

**- Seiya no se ha comportado muy bien con Serena de hecho…-**

Yaten arrugó el ceño

**- De hecho qué Taiki, ya dilo-**

Asintió apesadumbrado

**- De hecho la ha acusado de estar enamorada de otro, de ti específicamente-**

Alzó ambas cejas. Eso era sorpresivo y lo pilló con las defensas muy bajas.

**- Serena no me dijo nada de eso-**

**- Quizás no quiso preocuparte-**

Bufó

**- Quizás quiso evitar que le rompiera la linda nariz a mi hermano por idiota-**

**- Yo realmente intenté hacerlo entender, no sabes cuantas veces platicamos de lo mismo pero es como hablar con una gran pared-**

Yaten miró a la rubia y recordó la plática que habían mantenido y entendió parte de la amargura que había captado en sus palabras.

**- Sé sincero y dime en que momento Serena y yo hemos dado a entender algo más-**

Taiki guardó silencio. Tal vez era hora de que su hermano se enterara de más detalles lo que había pasado en su ausencia

**- Serena te echó mucho de menos, te recordaba todo el tiempo, había veces en las que incluso se escabulló en secreto a tu habitación para estar contigo, las chicas se quejaban de que ya no hablaba con ellas y Seiya…Seiya se comenzó a sentir aislado y fuera de su mundo-**

**- Entiendo todo eso, pero aún no has respondido a mi pregunta y eso es extraño ¿Qué es lo que te cuesta decir?-**

Taiki frenó, dejando que los demás siguieran y por supuesto Yaten le imitó

**- Es evidente que Serena ya no se siente segura con Seiya, lo ama eso está claro pero es difícil amar a una persona que no acepta quien eres realmente… y en la otra vereda estás tú quien en un principio no la soportaba pero que te has vuelto su incondicional, que la escucha, la apoya y se pone de su lado cuando la persona que debiera estarlo está contra ella-**

Yaten guardó silencio sopesando las palabras de su hermano

**- Yo no amo a Serena y claramente ella no está enamorada de mí-**

Taiki sonrió

**- Por supuesto que la amas, así como yo también la amo ¿Quien no amaría a Serena?, no es un pecado hacerlo y ella nos ama también, pero si a todo eso le agregas la inestabilidad en la que Seiya está sumido, pensar en Serena y tú como algo más se arraigó en él con más y más fuerza hasta que no lo soportó y días atrás se lo enrostró a Serena. Eso provocó un quiebre entre Seiya y las chicas y dejó a Serena muy mal. El futuro de su relación es incierto-**

Ahora Yaten entendía el porqué Serena no deseaba volver a la realidad.

**- Cuando estaba en esa cama de hospital Serena me habló y se lo triste que está. La desconfianza de Seiya la tiene…tan mal, no se como explicártelo pero es una pena demasiado profunda. Ella no quería volver Taiki, estaba dispuesta a dejarnos con tal de frenar ese sentimiento de abandono-**

Taiki recordó la plática de su hermano y Serena en el hospital.

**- No lo sabía…en realidad hay muchas cosas de Serena que no sé-**

**- Lo que me cuentas Taiki…-** respondió Yaten un poco más fuerte**- no solo me entristece sino que me enoja tanto…!Ella se desvive por él! mira como se puso en cuanto supo que está en peligro, ni siquiera le importa su seguridad y aún así duda de ella…y de mí-**

Cerró los ojos y se los presionó fuerte con dos de sus dedos. Despertar no había sido como lo había planeado. Había deseado abrir los ojos rodeado de todas las personas a las cuales amaba, incluso a las que no estimaba tanto, pero esto…Taiki abrazó a su hermano tan fuerte, como Yaten había soñado que le recibieran y se refugió en el hombro de su hermano.

**- No sabes lo que han sido estos días sin saber si iba a poder abrazarte o hablar contigo una vez más… sin poder decirte que eres fundamental en mi vida y en la de Seiya, que los tres juntos somos invencibles pero que separados no somos nada, no sabes como te hemos extrañado, como hemos rezado para que estés aquí-**

Rió en el hombro de su hermano, intentando ocultar al máximo la emoción que le embargaba.

**- ¿Tú rezar hermanito? Eso no me lo esperaba- **

**- Si Dios intervino de alguna forma para que tú estés otra vez con nosotros pues lo seguiré haciendo-**

Yaten se separó de él.

**- Amy ya te convirtió eh-**

**- Amy me cambió-**

Yaten asintió. Al parecer había muchas cosas más que no sabía pero lamentablemente no había tiempo de platicar

**- Me encantaría enterarme de todo lo que me he perdido pero ya nos hemos retrasado. Debemos ir por Seiya ahora, antes que sea muy tarde-**

Taiki dio una última palmada en el brazo a su hermano. Sabía muy bien que las escenas sentimentales no eran lo suyo pero esto era un gran avance, definitivamente Yaten había cambiado…en el último tiempo todos habían cambiado.

**- En marcha-**

* * *

Serena recorría las calles a toda velocidad, como si la vida misma se le estuviera yendo con cada exhalación que daba. En realidad así se estaba sintiendo, cada segundo que perdía era un segundo menos de probabilidades de salvar a Seiya.

Si no alcanzaba a llegar a tiempo… apresuró el paso, iba tan rápido que hasta la propia Lita tenía dificultades en alcanzarla. Tenía que verlo, asegurarse de que estuviera a salvo, quería ver su sonrisa cuando se enterara de que su querido hermano ya estaba bien, que Yaten había abierto los ojos, que el grupo al fin estaba completo. Quería que la abrazara, que disipara sus miedos, porque todas las cosas que sus amigas le habían contado… así no era Seiya. Debía de haber una muy buena explicación para que adoptara ese extraño comportamiento.

Porque Seiya jamás le hubiera mentido de esa forma, quería saber la razón, tenía derecho a saber el motivo por el cual Seiya había roto su voto de confianza y luego de oír lo que tenía que decirle tomaría una decisión. Porque en esta ocasión Serena sí se haría cargo de su relación, pero para eso primero tenía que salvarle.

El corazón de Serena comenzó a latir más rápido y la sensación de ahogo volvió, eso significaba una sola cosa, que el enemigo estaba cerca

**- Estamos cerca Lita, debemos transformarnos-**

Lita asintió y a los pocos minutos ambas estaban listas para la batalla

**- Sailor Moon-** le dijo Lita antes de dar la vuelta en la siguiente calle- **quiero que sepas-**

Sailor Jupiter dejó de correr, haciendo que Sailor Moon también se detuviera

**- Quiero que sepas que lamento mucho todo lo que está pasando, que lamento mucho que las cosas no estén resultando como lo planeaste, realmente lo siento-**

Serena se mordió el interior de la mejilla para no comenzar a llorar, si lo hacía en ese momento probablemente no pararía de hacerlo, solo le sonrió a su amiga y asintió

**- El único consuelo que me queda-** le contestó aún con una sonrisa- **es que todo esto duele menos cuando ustedes están a mi lado-**

Lita no insistió más en el tema, solo se limitó a sonreír de vuelta y a asentir.

**- Vamos Sailor Moon, es hora-**

Seiya no respondió a Rei. No tuvo valor de hacerlo, prefirió darle la espalda así como lo estaba haciendo cada vez que le hacían una pregunta similar. Últimamente eran demasiadas cosas a las cuales no podía dar respuesta… caminó hacia Alphonse y se plantó frente al enemigo con toda la ira que su corazón podía soportar. Había esperado por este momento y cuando al fin lo estaba haciendo miró a los ojos al causante de todos sus males. Había soñado esto, ser capaz de defenderse y más aún defender a la persona más importante en su vida.

**- Veo que al fin te han dado permiso para acercarte a mí-**

Seiya miró por sobre su hombro y luego volvió a verle

**- Yo no necesito el permiso de nadie si estoy aquí es porque así lo quise-**

**- Y eso está muy bien…siento la fuerza fluir dentro de tu ser, es como la mía-**

Seiya se puso pálido

**- ¡Quiero que te dejes de comparar conmigo! ¡No soy como tú!- **gritó sacando todo el aire de todos sus pulmones**- ¡Quiero que nos dejes en paz, quiero que dejes a Serena en paz y que jamás vuelvas a acercarte a ella!-**

Alzó las cejas con un evidente gesto de burla

**- ¿Y quien eres tú para exigir algo así? En realidad… ¿Quién eres Seiya?-**

Seiya alzó la barbilla orgulloso, para ocultar así también el desagrado que le había causado el último comentario del enemigo

**- Soy la persona que más ama a Serena y que daría la vida por protegerla-**

Repentinamente una carcajada de Alphonse tronó en el aire y fue tan llamativa que las sailors allí presentes se acercaron para oír mejor

**- Eres un chiquillo tan estúpido, me das lástima-**

Seiya arrugó el ceño

**- Que estás…-**

**- ¿Qué eres Seiya?-** le interrumpió- **¿Un hombre o un niño? ¿Un soñador que pretende proteger a la mujer más poderosa de todas? ¿Un aspirante a Rey quizás? ¿Añoras ser como el Príncipe Darien es eso? ¿No te conformas con ser solo un hombre común? ¿Quieres más?-**

Bastó una sola mirada para que Alphonse pudiera detectar la duda en Seiya. Estaba jugando con su mente y lo peor de todo era que Seiya se estaba dejando manipular, estaba logrando lo que quería y no le estaba costando trabajo hacerlo, pues Seiya en el estado vulnerable en el que se encontraba no podía encontrar respuesta a ninguna de las preguntas que el enemigo le estaba formulando. Su cerebro dolía debido a la presión, quería que se callara pero no lograba sacar la voz, porque Seiya sabía que muy en el fondo lo que decía Alphonse era cierto, era como si se hubiera introducido dentro de sus pensamientos y hubiera exteriorizado las mismas interrogantes que por días lo habían atormentado.

La sonrisa de Alphonse nuevamente terminó con el silencio que reinaba en el lugar.

**- ¿Lo ves? Si no me puedes responder esas simples preguntas ¿Como pretendes hacerme frente? Es por eso que tú no eres una amenaza para mí y por eso nunca podrás defender a la Princesa de la Luna, como lo hacía por ejemplo el Príncipe Darien-**

Los músculos faciales de Seiya se tensionaron aún más

**- Estás tan empeñado en ser un hombre con similares poderes a él, en ser suficiente para la soberana de este mundo que ya ni sabes quien eres, estás perdido y así… ¿A quien puedes proteger? ¿Crees que la Princesa de la Luna depositaría su confianza en alguien que rechaza a su verdadero yo?-**

El anillo en su pecho vibró como nunca emitiendo una onda que se expandió por todo su ser emitió un brillo intermitente que llamó la atención de Alphonse.

**- Que es eso-** susurró acercándose un poco más a Seiya. Éste se hizo hacia atrás pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido y fue alcanzado por Alphonse quien lo tomó de la camisa y la abrió con fuerza, dejando al descubierto el objeto que Seiya protegía con tanto ahínco.

Alphonse sonrió de manera siniestra mientras sujetaba al chico con fuerza

**- ¿Así que me has traído un regalo verdad?-** le dijo al oído**- me has traído mi anillo-**

Seiya intentó zafarse pero Alphonse ejercía demasiada presión

**- ¡Suéltame!-**

**- Por supuesto que sí pero primero dame mi anillo-**

Se revolvió insistentemente

**- No te daré nada, esto es mió-** gritó.

Con uno de sus brazos logró tomar el de Alphonse mientras que con el otro propinaba un mordaz golpe en su rostro, sorprendiéndolo y haciéndolo retroceder. De la boca de Alphonse comenzó a brotar un hilo de sangre. Capturó con su pulgar la gota que estaba a punto de caer al suelo. En condiciones normales Seiya jamás podría haberle lastimado pero el anillo le daba una velocidad y fuerza que le permitió tomarlo desprevenido. A pesar de que sentía dolor, podía pasarlo por alto gracias al hecho de que al parecer los astros estaban alineados a su favor y uno de los anillos que estaba buscando había aparecido ante sus ojos sin hacer el más mínimo esfuerzo, solo tenía arrebatárselo a Seiya. Sonrió con la boca ya manchada de sangre.

**- ¿Tuyo dices?-** preguntó- **¿Te han dicho que tomar cosas prestadas sin permiso de su dueño está mal?-**

Seiya tomó el anillo entre su mano

**- ¿Quieres esto? Pues tendrás que venir por él-**

La expresión de Alphonse cambió en un segundo, de la alegría del descubrimiento pasó a la rabia debido al atrevimiento de Seiya. De una de sus manos surgió una llama color azul y la lanzó directamente al pecho de Seiya quien fue alzado por los aires, cayendo a unos metros de las guerreras.

**- ¡Seiya!-** gritaron las tres sailors, quienes corrieron a su encuentro. Las llamas aún ardían sobre su ropa así que Amy las extinguió rápidamente.

**- Sabe lo del anillo-** balbuceó Seiya mientras se ponía de pie

**- ¡Maldición!-** exclamó Sailor Mars**- llévenselo de aquí yo lo distraeré-**

Alphonse caminó con paso firme hacia el grupo. Mina y Amy tomaron a Seiya y entre ambas lograron levantarlo, Rei alzó su arco del cual pendía la flecha de fuego y lo apuntó directo hacia su cabeza lanzándola sin compasión pero Alphonse fue tan rápido que logró atraparla entre su mano y devolvérsela con el doble de potencia quien no pudo esquivarla a tiempo, siendo herida en su brazo derecho

**- ¡Rei!-** gritó Mina soltando a Seiya y corriendo hacia su amiga. Rei se apoyó con una de sus rodillas en el suelo y gimió.

**- Estoy bien solo…-** se presionó el brazo para que dejara de sangrar pero no pudo ocultarlo de su amiga

**- ¡Estás herida!-** dijo Mina apoyando su mano en el brazo de Rei. Un par de lágrimas se escaparon de los ojos de Sailor Mars haciendo que Mina retirara su mano

**- Lo siento- **sollozó con voz temblorosa-** tengo que sacarte de aquí ahora-**

Antes de que pudiera ayudar a Rei vio de reojo como una nueva llama era lanzada por Alphonse

**- ¡Al suelo!- **gritó Venus cubriendo con su cuerpo a Rei. El ataque de Alphonse pasó por sobre las cabezas de ambas sailors. Caminó hacia ellas aprovechando que aún se encontraban abatidas. Rei alzó la vista y vio como la sombra del enemigo las cubría por completo

**- ¡Venus cuidado!-**

Cuando Alphonse estaba a punto de lanzar un nuevo ataque Sailor Venus desplegó su cadena atrapando con ella la mano del enemigo. Este intentó librarse pero Venus sostuvo entre sus manos la cadena con todas sus fuerzas.

**- ¡Lo tengo!-** gritó con una sonrisa en el rostro- **ahora ve con los demás Rei**-

Rei sabía que estando herida no era de mucha ayuda así que se puso de pie rápidamente y corrió para encontrarse con Amy y con Seiya.

**- Mina lo tiene-** les dijo a sus amigos

**- No por mucho tiempo-** le respondió Amy mientras rasgaba parte de su uniforme para construir una improvisada venda para la herida de Rei. Envolvió su brazo e hizo un nudo para que se mantuviera apretado al menos unos minutos.

**- Lo suficiente para irnos de aquí- **

Seiya miró hacia el enemigo y la sailor que intentaba detenerlo

**- No me iré de aquí. No dejaré a Mina sola-**

Rei soltó un suspiro que podría haber sido también interpretado como una risa cansada

**- Verás Seiya, todo esto lo estamos haciendo para sacarte de aquí así que no comencemos con lo de querer ser el salvador del mundo. ¡No tenemos tiempo!-**

Se puso de pie rápidamente soltándose de Amy, a pesar de que todo el pecho quemaba debido a las heridas que Alphonse. Dio un vistazo a las guerreras quienes no entendían nada de lo que estaba pasando

**- Yo les daré tiempo-** dijo antes de salir corriendo

**- ¡Seiya!-** gritó Amy con lágrimas en los ojos

En el intertanto Mina lograba ponerse de pie mientras sostenía la cadena con la que tenía sujeto a Alphonse

**- Muy hábil Venus tienes buenos reflejos-**

Tiró más de la cadena

**- Gracias he estado haciendo ejercicios-**

Alphonse sonrió para ella

**- Sabes que no podrás detenerme. Soy invencible tú no eres rival para mí, ninguna de ustedes lo es y te lo voy a demostrar-**

Con la mano libre jaló rudamente de la cadena atrayendo hacia él a la guerrera. Mina plantó los pies en el suelo con rudeza pero aún así fue arrastrada contra su voluntad. Estaba tan cerca del rostro de Alphonse que podía contemplar con total claridad el tono azul de sus ojos. Alphonse acercó una llama azul a la mejilla de Mina

**- Vamos a ver si te quedan ganas de seguir vociferando cuando te desfigure el rostro Venus-**

El cabello que tenía sobre la mejilla comenzó a chamuscarse emitiendo un penetrante olor a quemado, provocando en Mina que su desesperación se extendiera. Aún así no dejaría que el miedo que sentía fuera visible para el enemigo así que cerró los ojos y aguardó el dolor.

**- ¡Espera!-** se oyó de pronto

Mina abrió los ojos al oír la voz de Seiya más cerca de lo que pensaba que éste se encontraba. Lo vio de pie junto a ella. Alphonse giró la cabeza para verle

**- Ustedes y su manía por interrumpirme-**

Mina gimió

**- Seiya que…-** intentó hablar pero el miedo consumía sus palabras

**- Déjala ir- **habló de forma cortante

Rió de buena gana

**-¿Viniste a negociar Seiya?-**

Miró a su amiga y sin dudarlo dio un tirón a la cadena de la cual pendía el anillo que portaba. Éste se balanceó de un lado a otro captando la total atención de Alphonse.

**- Déjala ir-** repitió Seiya- **déjanos ir y te entregaré el anillo-**

**- ¡No Seiya!-** se rehusó Mina- **¡no lo hagas!-**

**- Tú-** dijo Alphonse zarandeando a Venus**- no estás en condiciones de opinar y tú-** prosiguió mirando a Seiya- **al fin estás usando la cabeza-**

Soltó a Mina de inmediato pues no era ella quien le interesaba y la lanzó hacia los brazos de Seiya de forma brusca

**- Ya cumplí con mi parte del trato, ahora hazlo tú-**

Asintió aunque sabía que darle en anillo a Alphonse era la peor de las ideas, el enemigo había venido a la tierra buscando esas sortijas y ahora la estaba poniendo al alcance de su mano con una facilidad que Alphonse jamás hubiera pensado, pero al ver a Mina en ese aprieto fue lo único que le ocurrió hacer.

Acercó el anillo hacia Alphonse quien sonreía rebosante de felicidad. Había obtenido de forma tan fácil lo que buscaba…

**- Por fin-** susurró para sí

Estiró la mano para alcanzarlo, sin notar que un destello se aproximaba a toda velocidad a su encuentro, golpeándolo de lleno en su brazo.

**- ¡Ahhh!- **gritó Alphonse retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos. Una gran mancha color negro se extendió por el brazo del hombre, exactamente en el lugar donde la luz lo impactó. Mina y Seiya vieron de donde provenía la luz

**- Es…**-susurró Mina**- ¡es la Tiara de Sailor Moon!-**

En el horizonte aparecieron cinco nuevas figuras que caminaron firmes hacia donde estaban ocurriendo todos los hechos.

Los ojos de Mina se entrecerraron para identificar de quien se trataba. Tragó con dificultad mientras el corazón le latía desbocado

**- No puede ser…-** dijo casi cayendo al suelo de la emoción**- no puede ser-**

Los ojos de Seiya se dilataron ante la sorpresa de los recién llegados

**- Son Serena… y Yaten-**

Serena lanzó su tiara cuando se dio cuenta que Alphonse estaba a punto de hacerse del anillo y por lo que podía distinguir a la distancia, le había causado un leve daño, lo que les daba tiempo para ejecutar parte del plan. Miró a los chicos que le hacían compañía

**- Necesito que hagan lo que les diga-**

Todos asintieron

**- Saquen a Seiya y Mina en cuanto obtenga la atención de Alphonse-**

Yaten arrugó el ceño

**- Te quedarás sola con él-**

**- Yo estaré con ella. La protegeré-** afirmó Lita sin dar oportunidad de que alguien rebatiera eso

Serena guardó silencio. Honestamente tenía miedo de enfrentarlo pero era la única forma de salvar a sus amigos e impedir que Alphonse se apoderara del anillo

**- No hay otra forma. Por favor solo hazlo-**

Finalmente cedió y corrió junto con Taiki y Thomas hacia los aludidos

Alphonse no podía quitar los ojos de la Princesa de la Luna quien se acercaba a él con paso lento. Lo miraba fijamente intentando así no desviar su ojos hacia Seiya. Bastaba con saber que seguía a salvo y con vida, pero verlo, hablar con él era algo que no podía hacer por el momento. Prefería enfrentarse con el enemigo.

Mina sentía que el tiempo trascurría a paso lento mientras veía como Yaten se acercaba a ella, después de días de espera y de noches de desvelo al fin su anhelo se hacía realidad, estaba devuelta. Las lágrimas no tardaron en agolparse y cuando ya lo tuvo tan cerca que casi podía oír su respiración no fue capaz de decir nada. Solo alzó su mano y suavemente la posó sobre su mejilla.

Thomas miró lo que estaba sucediendo y prefirió desviar la mirada, era un momento demasiado íntimo como para interrumpirlo.

**- Estás…-** balbuceó Mina entre una risa nerviosa y un llanto contenido**- estás aquí-**

Yaten le sonrió escuetamente. Tenía tantas cosas que decirle pero no era el momento.

**- Hay que irse de aquí. Después…-**

Mina salió de su estado de ensoñación y asintió.

**- Tienes razón. Después- **

Cambió de expresión para mirar a Seiya quien estaba tan anonadado como Mina. Lo abrazó sin decir una sola palabra.

**- Has vuelto-** fue lo único que alcanzó a decir

Yaten se separó de él y asintió

**- Debemos ir hacia donde están los demás-**

Seiya vio por sobre el hombro de Yaten como Sailor Moon y Júpiter se posicionaban frente a Alphonse.

**- No, Sailor Moon está…-**

**- Está haciendo lo que tiene que hacer-** le respondió de forma seria- **será mejor que la dejemos actuar-**

Yaten tiró de él pero Seiya se negó

**- ¡Bombom!-** exclamó Seiya. Al parecer no solo Yaten se había recuperado sino que también Serena. Eso hacía que la noticia fuera doblemente tranquilizadora. Le sonrió a la distancia pero ella no lo hizo. Solo se mantuvo ahí como una estatua cincelada en mármol

**- ¿Bombom?**- preguntó esta vez no tan seguro de lo que estaba pasando

Sailor Moon desvió la mirada

**- Yaten ponlos a salvo-** ordenó

Taiki ayudó a caminar a Sailor Venus mientras Yaten y Thomas prácticamente arrastraban a Seiya hacia el grupo de las demás guerreras.

En cuanto se reunieron con ellas Taiki respiró en paz. Sailor Mercury también estaba a salvo. Corrió hacia ella y la abrazó tan fuerte que Amy no pudo menos que sorprenderse por este inusual gesto en el chico

**- Estás bien-** afirmó para sí**- estás bien-**

Ella asintió refugiada en su hombro. Con Taiki ahí las cosas no eran tan malas como parecían. Yaten soltó a Seiya y se concentró en la pequeña figura que permanecía sentada en el suelo. Había imaginado el encuentro con Rei pero no así. Vio la sangre que se colaba aún por sobre la venda que improvisadamente había hecho Amy y percibió un mal sabor en la boca del estómago. Se arrodillo a su lado.

Rei, quien había estado ajena a todo lo que sucedía y quien no se había percatado de que Yaten estaba allí alzó la vista y se encontró frente a frente con él. Ambos se observaron tal y como lo habían hecho aquella tarde de otoño en casa de Rei, la última vez que se habían visto en la que no habían hecho falta palabras para expresar como se sentían y por el momento lo que Rei sentía era que tenía que disculparse.

**- Perdóname-** finalmente susurró Rei**- perdóname por no estar allí cuando te hirieron-**

Yaten sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y lo estiró de tal forma que lo transformó en una segunda venda. Con mucho cuidado tomó el brazo de Rei y sacó la sangre que se escurría del vendaje

**- Perdóname por no estar aquí cuando te lastimaron de esta forma- **le respondió Yaten con la vista enfocada en lo que estaba haciendo.

**- ¿Estás lista?-** le preguntó**- te cargaré-**

Rei se sonrió de forma nerviosa

**- Tengo lastimado el brazo no las piernas-**

El tono hosco de Rei no le molestó sino que muy por el contrario le causó gracia. Se sonrió y la ayudó a ponerse de pie

**- Pues te ayudaré a caminar y en eso no podrás decirme que no-**

Pasó el brazo por su cintura antes de que pudiera responder, ante la mirada atenta de todos sus amigos, a excepción de la de Seiya quien caminaba de un lugar a otro sin perder la vista en lo que estaba pasando con Serena.

Sailor Moon recogió del suelo su tiara y volvió a colocarla en su frente, extendió su báculo haciéndolo más alto y lo sostuvo con ambas manos formando así una barrera entre ella y el enemigo.

**- Princesa de la Luna ¿extrañándome?-**

Apretó con más fuerza el cayado

**- Debo confesar-** continuó diciendo Alphonse al tiempo que recorría con la vista la silueta de Sailor Moon- **que te prefiero así, vestida con tu uniforme de guerrera que vestida como Princesa-**

Sailor Júpiter hizo una mueca de desagrado

**- Eres un cerdo-**

Dio una mirada de furia a Sailor Júpiter al tiempo que preparaba en su mano un nuevo ataque

**- ¡No!-** exclamó Sailor Moon casi previendo su movimiento**- si quieres luchar con alguien será solo conmigo. A mis guerreras las dejas fuera-**

Dudó un momento pero extinguió la llama.

**- Dile que se vaya. Hablaremos solo tú y yo-**

Lita se tensó

**- Está bien-** accedió Sailor Moon. Se giró hacia su amiga

**- No me iré-** se apresuró en decir Lita

**- Vete, estaré bien- **

**- Pero Serena…-**

Dio una mirada a sus amigos

**- Ve Júpiter-**

Lita suspiró y de mala gana corrió hacia sus amigos.

Ya solos Sailor Moon agudizó aún más sus defensas para estar preparada ante cualquier avanzada inesperada de Alphonse

**- ¿Donde está mi anillo?- **preguntó sorpresivamente el hombre

**- No lo sé-**

Alphonse sonrió

**- La Princesita se hace la desentendida-** murmuró**- ¿Acaso no sabes las cosas peligrosas que porta tu novio últimamente?-**

El rostro de Serena se contrajo

**- ¡Oh ya veo!-** aplaudió Alphonse- **no lo sabías ¿verdad?, tu novio ha estado usando mi anillo todo este tiempo y no lo sabías ¿A eso se le llama mentir o traicionar?-**

Bajó la mirada pues no podía evitar que le diera un poco de vergüenza

**- No se donde está tu anillo-**

Intentó acercarse a ella pero Serena lo apuntó con el báculo. Éste mostró las palmas de sus manos en señal de inocencia y volvió a su sitio original

**- Te creo hermosa Princesa porque a diferencia de otras personas que no pretendo mencionar-** observó a Seiya y luego volvió a vista hacia ella- **tú eres tan transparente como tus ojos color cielo y no sabes mentir. Pero el tema está en que alguien de tu grupo tomó mi anillo aprovechando todo el alboroto y lo ocultó así que dime ¿Tendré que matar uno a uno a tus amigos hasta saber quien se quedó con mi anillo?-**

Sailor Moon supo en ese instante que la batalla con Alphonse si sucedería. Alzó el báculo y lo apoyó en el cuello del enemigo. Sus ojos brillaron de furia.

**- Pelearás conmigo-**

Alphonse intentó tomar entre sus manos el arma de Sailor Moon pero un resplandor poderoso brotó de él.

**- ¿Crees que con ese tonto trozo de madera podrás contra mí?-**

Sin aviso se lanzó contra ella estrellando a Sailor Moon en el suelo. Sujetó sus manos con las suyas y la apretó contra el frío pavimento.

**- ¡Bombom!-** gritó desesperado Seiya

Sailor Mars tampoco podía seguir viendo como Serena era vencida, así que se alistó para pelear.

Alphonse rió desde su posición

**- Tus guerreras están locas por venir y que decir de Seiya-**

Sailor Moon giró su cabeza para comprobar lo que él estaba diciendo.

**- ¡No!-** gritó Serena-** ¡Quédense allí todos!-**

Nadie podía soportar como Sailor Moon se sacrificaba por ellos.

**- Porque no quieres que te ayuden-** le susurró él al oído

Sailor Moon cerró los ojos para olvidar el hecho de que ese tipo estaba sobre ella. Se concentró y del Cristal de Plata alojado en su pecho una potente luz brotó, cegando a Alphonse y expulsándolo lejos de ella. Sailor Moon se puso de pie rápidamente y buscó su báculo que había sido lanzado lejos por el enemigo.

**- Porque amo demasiado a mis amigos como para arriesgarlos en vano-**

Las palabras de Sailor Moon provocaron un gran silencio, frenando el impulso de las guerreras y Seiya de intervenir así como también el asombro de Alphonse.

**- Eres valiente, digna de una heredera del trono Lunar, eso te lo respeto… pero ese amor que sientes…**- dijo Alphonse seriamente- **será tu perdición-**

Serena tragó sus lágrimas y alzó la vista orgullosa. Era la segunda vez que alguien le comentaba eso, pero aún tenía la misma respuesta.

**- Pues si he de morir lo haré con gusto. Mi misión es proteger a las personas de este mundo y tú no lo impedirás-**

Volvió a ponerse en posición de pelea. Alphonse esta vez no sonrió, quizás porque vio en la mirada de la Princesa sinceridad y verdadera fuerza. El Cristal de Plata relucía haciendo imposible que Alphonse se acercara sin ser dañado, era un perfecto escudo. Dos flamas brotaron de sus manos y se las lanzó directo a la Princesa. La primera pudo ser esquivada pero la segunda alcanzó a rozarle el hombro, haciendo que Sailor Moon trastabillara cayendo de rodillas al suelo. Aguantó las ganas de gritar pues no le daría esa satisfacción.

Se acercó a ella triunfante jugando con una llama

**- Te lo dije, deberías haber aceptado ayuda, ahora morirás en nombre del amor-**

Seiya vio como Serena caía al suelo y ya no lo soportó más. Se soltó de la prisión que los brazos de Taiki y Thomas habían construido para él, empujándolos hacia atrás y corriendo en su ayuda, ante los gritos y miradas atónitas de sus amigos y hermanos.

Sailor Moon bajó la vista para así esperar el golpe final. Lo único que lamentaba era no haber podido proteger a sus amigos, no poder despedirse de su familia y amigos. De no poder pedir perdón por todas la veces que creyó estar haciendo lo correcto pero que en el trayecto lastimó sin intención. Se lamentó de no poder decir adiós a Seiya, de arreglar las cosas para no quedar con la sensación de que faltó algo más. Con ese hilo de pensamientos tembló un poco de miedo y le pidió a su madre que no se sintiera avergonzara de ella por perder así.

Pero el golpe nunca llegó. Sintió como un brazo cálido se posaba en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, ocultándole el rostro del escenario que se estaba desplegando ante ella.

Cuando Sailor Moon tuvo el valor de alzar la vista se encontró con un rostro que pensó jamás volver a ver de tan cerca. El calor que emanaba de su cuerpo le era tan familiar al igual que la seguridad que le proporcionaban sus brazos.

**- Porque…-** fue lo único que pudo pronunciar sin llorar.

Darien le observó detenidamente, como si frente a ellos no tuvieran al enemigo más poderoso de todos, como si nadie más les estuviera observando atónitos, como si Seiya a unos pocos metros de distancia simplemente no existiera. Solo ellos dos en un completo momento de intimidad

**- Porque yo siempre te protegeré, pase lo que pase siempre lo haré. Nunca permitiré que mueras porque eres tú eterna Sailor Moon-**

Sailor Moon rompió a llorar sobre el hombro de Darien quien se limitó a consolarla en silencio. Después de tantas palabras hirientes, después de tanto daño, se sentía incapaz de decirle algo para hacerla sentir mejor, Darien sentía que le era imposible hacer sentir bien a Serena pero lo que él no sabía, lo que él no podía intuir era que ese abrazo, el calor de su cuerpo, la calidez de su corazón y más aún ese pequeño gesto de amabilidad para con ella, era todo lo que Serena necesitaba de él, era todo lo que Serena requería para seguir adelante.

Entre lágrimas Sailor Moon pudo divisar que tras Darien estaban la Princesa Kakkyu, Sura y más a lo lejos Seiya.

Si bien sus ojos empañados le obsequiaban una visión borrosa de su entorno pudo ver todo con extremada claridad. Su mundo de pronto fue atestado de luz y vio su vida como pocas veces lo había hecho. Vio todo lo que estaba mal, todo lo que estaba equivocado, todo en lo que había errado y a su vez pudo apreciar con mayor fuerza sus aciertos, lo que había logrado en tan poco tiempo y la forma en que seguiría haciéndolo. Tenía que terminar con lo malo y perpetuar lo bueno, de no ser así sería arrastrada en el interminable sentimiento de frustración que ya comenzaba a consumir parte de su energía. Este era el día decisivo, el día en el que algunas cosas continuarían, otras comenzarían a florecer y otras inevitablemente terminarían. Volvió sus ojos nuevamente a los de Darien.

**- Siempre estás aquí, de alguna forma siempre estás-**

Volvió a sollozar sintiéndose una niña pequeña como en tiempos pasados en los que Darien la confortaba cuando las cosas iban mal. Le limpió cuidadosamente las lágrimas que se escurrían por sus mejillas y de forma tan inesperada como su intervención le sonrió dulcemente. El corazón de Sailor Moon dio un brinco y el llanto acabó.

**- Deja de llorar Sailor Moon, las lágrimas no nos salvarán del enemigo que tenemos en frente-**

**- El Príncipe tiene razón- **dijo Alphonse apareciendo al costado de ellos sorprendiéndolos completamente.

Darien tomó a Sailor Moon entre sus brazos y dio un gran salto para alejarlos a ambos del peligro, dejándola en el suelo.

**- No podrás vencer a este tipo sola, para eso tendremos que unirnos los tres-**

Sailor Moon alzó ambas cejas

**- ¿Los tres?-**

La Princesa Kakkyu hizo su aparición haciendo que el genio de Serena cambiara drásticamente. No había forma de que pudiera compartir con ella sin recordar todo el mal que había causado.

**- No combatiré junto a ella-**

Se cruzó de brazos tan obstinada como Serena podía serlo.

**- Estamos en peligro inminente y tú tienes tiempo para un arrebato de…-**

Sailor Moon cortó su discurso

**- Nada de lo que digas o hagas me hará olvidar el daño que has provocado-**

Darien se situó al medio de ambas mujeres proporcionándoles así una prudente distancia. Miró a Sailor Moon de forma grave.

**- Si quieres salvar a tus amigos pues lo harás al menos por el momento, luego podrás volver a detestarla-**

La autoridad de Darien se hizo notar pues ninguna de las dos mujeres fue capaz de rebatir su orden. Solo asintieron mirando hacia el frente.

Los tres se pudieron en hilera de cara al enemigo

**- Los tres soberanos ante mí, esta pelea se ha tornado un tanto injusta-**

Darien se transformó rápidamente en el Soberano de la tierra, haciendo brillar su Cristal Dorado, mientras que la Princesa Kakkyu hizo brotar entre sus manos un cálido brillo tan potente y tan furioso como el fuego. Sailor Moon dejó a un lado el dolor que sentía en el hombro y la molestia hacia Kakyu e hizo que el majestuoso Cristal de Plata fulgurara al máximo.

**- Has estado demasiado tiempo en mi planeta-** le restregó Darien al enemigo- **es hora de que vuelvas a donde perteneces-**

Los tres hicieron brillar sus cristales al mismo tiempo haciendo que el enemigo quedara atrapado en el brillo que ellos emitían.

**- ¡Que es esto!-** gritó Alphonse quien intentó salir de ese resplandor pero no pudo por más que lo intentó

Poco a poco el cuerpo de Alphonse comenzó a tornarse cada vez más difuso conforme el brillo de los Príncipes aumentaba su intensidad.

**- ¡No pueden derrotarme no saben quien soy!-**

La luna en la frente de Sailor Moon, herencia de una dinastía tan antigua como el universo se tornó de un dorado profundo que opacó al de los demás soberanos. Miró a los ojos a Alphonse e hizo que todo el poder que tenía brotara dentro de su ser para así acabar por fin con el mal que los azotaba. La mirada de Alphonse nunca dejó la de Serena incluso cuando su cuerpo era absorbido por la luz de los Príncipes.

Finalmente la existencia física del enemigo se desvaneció y en su lugar solo quedó la nada. Cuando Sailor Moon y los demás hicieron que su poder fuera menguando conforme se daban cuenta que la presencia del enemigo ya no estaba en ese mundo, sus amigos se fueron acercando de a poco, hasta que finalmente todos rodearon a los Príncipes.

Serena cerró un momento los ojos y cuando los abrió pudo respirar en paz. La conexión que había tenido con Alphonse ya no estaba, el peso en su pecho había desaparecido. Sonrió pues sentía que la tarea estaba cumplida.

**- ¿Se ha ido verdad?-** preguntó Sailor Moon a Darien

Este miró hacia el cielo y luego buscó sus ojos

**- Ya no está aquí-**

Mina fue la primera en saltar a los brazos de Serena

**- ¡Lo lograste Sailor Moon venciste!-**

Se apoyó en su hombro sin perder la vista de Darien.

**- No lo hice sola-** sonriéndole escuetamente al chico- **no podría haberlo hecho sola-**

Se separó un poco de su amiga pues ahora que la adrenalina había echo abandono de su cuerpo el hombro comenzaba a doler más de lo que creía. Hizo una mueca de dolor

**- ¡Estás lastimada!-** exclamó Mina- **estás empapada en sangre-**

Cada una de sus amigas se acercó para darle un abrazo así como también los chicos.

Darien se apartó un poco del grupo pues después de todo lo que habían vivido en los últimos meses se sentía fuera de lugar. Después de perder su transformación se preparó para hacer abandono del lugar.

**- ¡Darien espera!-** gritó Sailor Moon

Éste se detuvo fijándose en ese momento que Serena estaba herida

**- ¿Porque no me dijiste lo de tu hombro?-**

Sailor Moon ignoró esa pregunta

**- Me salvaste y no puedo dejar que te vayas sin agradecértelo-**

Él hizo una mueca con su boca

**- Ya lo hiciste**- quizás eso último salió un poco más brusco de lo que Darien tenía intención así que suspiró un poco para abandonar esa actitud**- lo que hicimos con Alphonse… no te confíes Sailor Moon tal vez lo expulsamos de la tierra pero solo puede ser temporal, no bajes la guardia al menos por un tiempo. Yo vigilaré si hay algún cambio-**

Ella asintió. Él se despidió con un gesto de su mano

**- ¡Darien!-** volvió a gritar Sailor Moon. Éste dio la vuelta

**- Lo que sucedió hoy…lo que me dijiste…- **

Se podía ver la vacilación en Serena. Vacilación de que lo que había ocurrido solo fuera producto de las circunstancias y no debido a un cambio en Darien. Sus ojos tan abiertos como podían, aguardaban una respuesta. Darien tuvo por un instante la visión de aquella Serena que había conocido hacía ya tantos años. Él estaba en lo cierto habían cosas que jamás cambiaban, los ojos cristalinos de Serena siempre serían los mismos.

**- Nos vemos Princesa-**

El tono y la forma en la que pronunció esa última palabra despejaban las dudas de Serena. Sonrió a Darien y aunque éste no viera la sonrisa que le estaba dedicando inexplicablemente podía sentirla. Cuando volvió a reunirse con sus amigos, Serena tenía la sensación de que había ganado algo y a la vez perdería otra cosa. El dolor que la traición de Seiya había causado volvió a ocupar parte de su corazón y así como había tenido una visión de lo que había sido su vida hasta ahora, también tenía mucho más claro lo que sucedería si algunas cosas seguían igual.

Cuando Seiya estuvo frente a ella todos guardaron silencio pues sabían que esto no sería agradable. Seiya había esperado pacientemente a que Serena hablara con Darien, después de todo su turno llegaría. Todo en Serena le decía que tendrían una plática…ella sabía lo del anillo y no tenía idea de cómo arreglar esa situación.

Serena puso una mano sobre el brazo herido quedando su guante empapado de sangre. Pero la herida no era nada comparado con el hecho de estar frente a Seiya y descubrir que sus peores temores eran ciertos. La herida en el corazón era más profunda.

**- Me mentiste**- le reclamó enseguida**- ¡Has estado mintiéndome todo este tiempo como pudiste!-**

**- Perdóname-** le dijo Seiya acercándose hacia su novia**- por favor bombom perdóname-**

Negó repetidamente. Serena sollozó un poco y cuando pudo al fin hablar con normalidad alzó la vista para volver a verle

**- Gracias Seiya- **contestó sin ganas- **gracias por hacer que casi te maten cuando tu hermano aún estaba debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte, cuando yo estaba en mi casa exhausta de tanto luchar por esta relación. Gracias por arriesgar a mis amigas de esta forma-**

Se intentó acercar a ella pero su contacto quemaba.

**- bombom yo…-**

**- Me mentiste y ni siquiera me lo puedes negar porque es cierto. Todas las veces en las que te pregunté si algo pasaba…todas esas veces me mentiste-**

No había vacilación en voz.

**- Hablemos no me dejes así, déjame explicar-**

Dio un paso hacia delante e ignoró como pudo el ardor de su hombro que se intensificaba con el paso de los minutos. Le miró a los ojos y sonrió irónicamente,

**- De que prefieres hablar ¿de la forma en la que me mentiste? o ¿en como engañaste a todo el mundo para poder cometer esta locura? O mejor aún ¿de cómo mis guerreras tuvieron que correr peligro para que no te mataran? cual pregunta prefieres contestar primero… elige tú después de todo mis palabras ya no tienen ningún sentido para ti-**

La mirada de Serena penetró su cerebro. Ella buscaba respuestas, respuestas que él no podía darle.

**- Tú no lo entiendes- **murmuró Seiya**- no sabes por lo que pasé ¡Por ese hombre mi hermano casi muere, ese hombre te lastimó! ¿Se te olvida que tu también me ocultaste eso?-**

Sus amigos estaban allí mirando todo este espectáculo, pero ya nada importaba. A estas alturas ya no importaba.

**- Lo hice justamente para evitar que esto pasara, porque muy en el fondo sabía que algo malo estaba sucediendo contigo, todo el mundo lo notaba pero yo no quise ver, no podía creer que entre todas las personas tú fueras a traicionarme, confié en ti ciegamente, nunca te cuestioné nada y así es como me retribuyes todo-**

Las lágrimas caían por el rostro sucio de Serena. Quería consolarla y decirle que todo estaría bien, pero no era así. Las cosas no estaban bien, ya no.

**- Lo hice por nosotros ¡Dime que querías que hiciera! ¡Que me quede sentado en casa viendo la televisión mientras la mujer que amo va tras el enemigo en mi lugar, haciendo lo que yo debería de estar haciendo!-**

**- ¡El enemigo era él Seiya no yo!**- gritó Serena apuntando hacia el lugar en donde Alphonse había desaparecido**- ¡Lucha junto a mí, no contra mí! recurrir a mí si es lo que deseabas hacer, pero no así no de esta manera, no utilizando armas del propio enemigo y a mis espaldas ¡No cuando me haces arriesgar a mis guardianas para detenerte!-**

**- Nadie te pidió que lo hicieras-** su rugido retumbó por todo el lugar- **nadie te pidió que las enviaras ni que vinieras por mi- **

Serena se mojó los labios pues sentía que todo su rostro estaba petrificado y seco de la impresión. Ese que tenia frente a ella no era su Seiya…en algún momento el chico gentil y amoroso se había perdido, le costaba distinguir alguna característica que la había hecho enamorarse tan perdidamente.

Seiya al no ver reacción alguna de Serena dio el paso que faltaba para alcanzarla pero aún así no se atrevió a tocarla. Se pasó la mano por los cabellos para luego apretar su corazón con una de ellas, quizás en un acto reflejo debido al tiempo que había pasado sosteniendo el anillo.

**- ¡Por Dios Serena como no lo comprendes soy un guerrero! ¡La lucha está en mi sangre!-**

**- ¡No! ¡No lo eres**!- dijo ella haciéndole palidecer**- ¡No eres un guerrero ya no! ¡Mírate Seiya no lo eres!-**

Seiya se sintió una paria, el último eslabón. Miró a sus demás compañeros que se encontraban detrás de Serena. Todos mirándole como si no lo reconocieran, todos mirándole con la misma condescendencia que rompía su alma.

**- ¡Vamos síguelo repitiendo!, grítamelo una vez más para que me quede más claro, para que todo el mundo lo oiga-**

Serena retrocedió y se tomó la cabeza. Se sentía a punto del desmayo.

**- No hagas esto te lo ruego-**

Pero el ímpetu de Seiya no disminuyó.

**- ¡Vamos dilo, di que no sirvo, di que solo estorbo, di que solo fui una gran molestia en esta lucha!-**

**- No sabes lo que dices-**

**- ¡Lo se muy bien porque así me he estado sintiendo semanas, desplazado y fuera de lugar!-**

Algo se quebró en el corazón de Serena, pudo oír un pequeño chasquido, como el del sonido de una hoja seca al ser pisada. Se sentía de la misma forma, aplastada y triturada por la verdad. Se tragó un sollozo para que su voz sonara más firme.

**- ¿Incluso por mí?-**

Él no dijo nada.

**- ¿Incluso por mí Seiya?-** repitió más fuerte, pero no salió palabra de su boca. Su silencio fue mucho peor de lo que imaginaba. Miró hacia un lado para que Seiya no le viera la mueca de dolor y el ataque de llanto que amenaza con aparecer. Un poco más compuesta le dio la cara, no pudiendo demostrar más que súplica en ella.

**- Te pido que me digas en que minuto, en que instante te he dejado alguna vez fuera de mi vida cuando tú ocupas gran parte de ella, tú eres mi vida Seiya ¿como podría hacer algo así?-**

La barbilla del chico tembló pues esto también era doloroso para él. No recordaba haber discutido alguna vez de forma tan ruda con Serena ni menos ser tan honesto. Dio un paso y alcanzó su brazo herido.

**- Lo haces, lo haces cada vez que me recuerdas lo que ya no soy, lo haces cada vez que miras como si fuera el soldado enfermo e inútil de tu pelotón, a veces te comportas como…-**

**- ¿Como que Seiya?- **dijo ella dando dos pasos hacia atrás con el ceño fruncido**- ¿Como una líder? ¿Como una Princesa?-**

**- Si-**

No vaciló en responder. Las palabras de su madre hicieron eco en su cabeza _"lo entenderás en el momento exacto",_ ¿Acaso su madre sabía que esto sucedería?

**- ¿Y dime que quieres que haga Seiya? ¿Que apague ese lado de mí como si fuera el interruptor de la luz? ¡No puedo hacerlo lo he intentando! Pero esta soy yo, esta es Serena Tsukino, la chica que es guerrera y Princesa-**

La voz de Serena se quebró por segunda vez y cerró los ojos mientras sus sollozos se atragantaban en su garganta. Mina dio un paso para alcanzarla pero se congeló en su puesto. Ardía de ganas por intervenir pero no debía, la situación estaba en un punto definitivo y todos lo sabían. Al mirar hacia el lado vio como Lita apretaba la mandíbula a más no poder mientras que Rei hacía tronar sus nudillos. Se alegró de no ser la única con impotencia en la sangre.

**- Lo único que deseo-** dijo Seiya en un tono más bajo**- es que no corras a salvarme cada vez que suceda algo, que me dejes a mí salvarte-**

Serena movió su cabeza como si lo dicho por Seiya careciera de todo sentido.

**- Lo seguiré haciendo hasta que entiendas que este comportamiento egoísta y estúpido terminará contigo, esa rabia te acabará Seiya y me acabará a mí también-**

Los ojos azules de Seiya se llenaron otra vez de ese fuego que surgía de la nada.

**- Entonces porque no dejas que este tipo egoísta y estúpido haga lo que cree que es correcto, porque mejor no dejas de decirme lo que debo o no debo hacer y simplemente me apoyas, ¡porque no simplemente tratas de comprender mi posición en vez de comportarte como mi jefa, como mi hermana mayor-**

Y como si hubieran encajado la última pieza de un rompecabezas Serena lo vio todo. Entendió las palabras de su madre y la mirada de tristeza que le había dado. No había sido tristeza en sus ojos sino que lástima. Lástima de saber que su hija tendría que pasar por esto y miedo de que las cosas resultaran como ella pensaba._ "Cuando se trata de Seiya yo solo soy Serena" – _había dicho ella inocentemente_. Pero tú eres un todo- _le respondió su madre_- Él ama y respeta cada parte de ti ¿no?_

Seiya amaba a la mujer, pero nunca congeniaría con la guerrera ni la Princesa. Seiya estaba enamorado solo de un tercio de Serena Tsukino. Había tratado de combatirlo y de aceptarlo pero su naturaleza era más fuerte.

"_El hombre puede ser despojado de su armadura, quitada su espada o destrozado su escudo, pero dudo mucho que se pueda aniquilar al caballero en el corazón del hombre"_ había dicho la Reina y tenía razón.

Seiya jamás podría asumirlo. El ser un hombre corriente le molestaba y con tal de demostrarse a sí mismo más que a los demás que seguía siendo un guerrero proseguiría con esta lucha hasta que lo mataran y Serena no podía con esa vida, no quería una vida en la que en cualquier momento el teléfono sonaría para infórmale que Seiya había sido encontrado herido o muerto.

La eternidad que tantas veces Seiya le había prometido de pronto se vio reducida a palabras que carecían de todo valor. Y fue conciente de su legado. El cristal de Plata retumbó en su pecho como si entendiera lo mismo que ella.

_Yo soy eternal-_ pensó Serena tranquilamente- _pero este amor no lo es._ Esa era la razón por la que las leyendas de aquellas guerreras pertenecientes a la casta de la Luna solo hablaban de ellas; cargar con esta bendición era algo que solo la Princesa de la Luna podía hacer.

Había soñado con compartir su vida, su alma y su corazón con alguien más y confió ciegamente en que así lo haría por siempre, había elegido a Seiya por propia voluntad, sin obligación de tipo alguno. Esta vez no podía echarle la culpa al destino ni tampoco se culparía a si misma. Estaba exhausta de sentir culpa cuando lo único que había hecho era amar hasta quedar sin aliento ni lágrimas. Estaba vacía, Seiya había extraído todo de ella.

Había perseguido a este hombre hasta el último rincón del universo arriesgando su vida, la de sus amigas y las de las personas de esta tierra. Y hoy lo había hecho nuevamente sin titubear. Pero no podía hacerlo más. No podía permitir que Seiya arrastrara a todos a quienes le amaban en este espiral de destrucción. El Cristal volvió a vibrar. Esta era la señal y este era el momento.

"_¿Podrás separar a la mujer de la guerrera, a la mujer de la Princesa cuando sea necesario?". _

Si Seiya podía amarla solo a retazos… prefería que no la amara.

Se sostuvo en su báculo. Necesitaba algo en lo que sostenerse pues sabía muy bien que en cuanto las palabras salieran de su boca no habría vuelta atrás. Esto era lo último, era la última vez que lastimaría a su corazón, porque no lo entregaría nunca más.

**- Ya está-** dijo Serena con la voz agotada firme**- ya no más-**

Seiya arrugó el ceño.

**- Que…-**

Serena se recargó más en su báculo y lo apretó con tanta fuerza que el material del que estaba hecho crujió.

**- Me rindo. No puedo más-**

Rei se adelantó un poco más para asegurarse de lo que estaba oyendo era correcto, mientras que Lita y Amy se miraban desconcertadas. Mina quien era la más próxima a Serena tuvo un pequeño vistazo de su rostro. Estaba resuelta y eso la asustó. Era el rostro de una persona que nada podría nunca afectarle pues lo había vivido todo. Taiki en tanto se concentro en su hermano, en el hermano que casi no podía reconocer. Yaten se quedó junto a Rei. En cuanto oyó las palabras de la Princesa se estremeció; era una rendición total, la misma rendición que había contemplado en el Milenio de Plata.

**- Estoy cansada-** dijo Serena-** estoy sangrando, lastimada en todos los sentidos y ya no tengo fuerzas para esto Seiya. Lo intenté tan duro…te amo tan intensamente que ya no lo soporto más, ya no puedo verte así… me está destruyendo. Así que busca lo que necesites para sentirte completo. La Princesa de la Luna te libera de tu juramento de lealtad, eres libre de hacer lo que deseas. Usa ese tan preciado regalo del libre albedrío y corre-**

_¿Qué significaba esto?...-_ se preguntó Seiya y lo que vio le hizo congelar la sangre de sus venas. Era la misma expresión que había tenido él luego de dejar a Serena en esa azotea hacía meses atrás. Esa sensación de que hagas lo que hagas nada iba a cambiar, que todo esfuerzo sería en vano… le estaba dejando. Bombom lo estaba dejando. Alcanzó su brazo con desesperación pero ella fue más rápida e interpuso el báculo para que no pudiera acercarse más.

**- Serena…-**

Pero ella retrocedió y negó rápidamente, se mareó un poco pero resistiría en pie al menos frente a él.

**- No. No quiero oírte. Busca lo que te haga falta porque obviamente mi ayuda, mi comprensión, mi apoyo, mi amor y mi entrega no son lo que buscabas-**

Mina tapó la boca son su mano entendiendo lo que los demás ya habían captado. No era solo la Princesa que dejaba libre a uno de sus camaradas; Serena estaba rompiendo con Seiya.

**- Esto es lo que soy Seiya-** le dijo poniéndose la mano libre sobre el pecho**- no hay nada más que puedas obtener de mí, ya lo tuviste absolutamente todo, te dí todo, si eso no basta entonces por favor ve y busca algo que sí pueda satisfacerte-**

_¿Satisfacerle?,_ pero si solo estaba completo con ella a su lado. Intentó tocarla otra vez pero ella no cedió. Sostuvo el báculo de Serena y la miró por sobre él.

**- Bombom las cosas que hice, las cosas que dije, las mentiras… nunca se compararían a lo que siento por ti, yo te a…-**

**- No- **dijo ella cortándole la inspiración, sabiendo que muy probablemente sería la última vez que oiría eso de sus labios, pero era mejor así, ya tenía demasiados recuerdos que olvidar

**- No lo digas. No después de todo lo que me dijiste, de cómo me mentiste, así no funciona. Esas palabras no son como un parche que puedes poner después de…de todo esto-**

Le miró llegando a la triste conclusión que entre ellos había mucho más que un delgado báculo de por medio. La había alejado de su lado a tal punto que ya le era inalcanzable. Era como la Luna; hermosa, brillante y majestuosa pero lejana e irreal. Un sueño. Y él nunca se había merecido este sueño. Por mucho que Serena le tratara de convencer de lo contrario… ella siempre sería la luz más bella y venerada de todas y el siempre sería el chico que intentó creer que en ese sueño.

Podía seguir insistiendo y repitiendo lo mucho que la amaba y lo mucho que la necesitaba para existir pero prefirió guardar silencio, ya había hecho bastante.

**- Solo vete, ya no eres prisionero de la Princesa ni estás atado a la estúpida chica que pensó que con el amor todo era posible. Así que siéntete feliz, por fin te has librado de tamaña carga-**

Nadie fue capaz siquiera de respirar luego de que Serena terminara de decir todo aquello. Parecía como el lugar en el que estaban estuviera suspendida en el tiempo, nadie se movía, nadie murmuraba, nadie susurraba. Solo observaban alternadamente los rostros de Serena y Seiya. Lo que estaba sucediendo no era posible, tenía que ser una pesadilla, de aquellas en las cuales te duele el pecho de lo real que parecían. Pero esto era la realidad, la más cruda de las realidades. Era el fin de algo que no podía tener final o por lo menos no un final así, pero era claro. Se veía en los ojos de Serena y más aún en los de Seiya.

Poco a poco Seiya caminó hacia una de las calles más cercanas sin mirar a nadie. La tristeza y la vergüenza se mezclaban formando un solo sentimiento que lo devoró por completo hasta que se perdió en él. Ya no había nada, su pecho estaba vacío, su cabeza divagaba entre lo que era fantasía y lo que era realidad- _esto era lo que se sentía morir-_ pensó Seiya. Era la segunda vez que experimentaba esta sensación. La primera había sido el día en el que se marchó dejando a Serena aquí en la tierra. Y hoy la perdía por segunda vez. Hoy su corazón era pulverizado por segunda vez, pero en esta ocasión había sido él mismo quien lo había hecho añicos.

Seiya había pasado las dos últimas semanas convenciéndose a sí mismo de que esta venganza contra Alphonse muy probablemente podría causarle la muerte, pero ahora con el peso de la realidad sobre sus hombros la muerte era el menor de los problemas. Porque la vida sin Serena era la muerte. Seiya Kou había muerto.

*****SyS*****

Hola mis queridísimas lectorassss! se que me he tardado en actualizarr pero deben reconocer que el tiempo de espera ha sido menor que en otras ocasiones! una vez mas debo dar las gracias por sus siempre bien recibidos comentarios y palabras de aliento, en serio, son mi inspiración. Como ya se habrán dado cuenta vamos en el capitulo 39! casi me parece mentira pero me dedique a analizar todo lo que llevo escrito y debo decir que mi sorpresa fue absoluta, principalmente por la paciencia que han tenido todos ustedes de leer este relato que verdaderamente se ha ido extendiendo más de lo que yo misma pensaba. Ha estas alturas probablemente ya han leído el capitulo en su totalidad y como podrán apreciar fue un capítulo vertiginoso al máximo, en unas cuantas líneas se resolvieron varias aristas que estaban pendientes desde hacia mucho y también se da pie para que nuevas historias surjan. El enemigo aparentemente ha desaparecido ¿O no?, Serena no lucho sola recibió la inesperada ayuda de Darien ¿Un acercamiento entre ellos? se reveló el secreto de Seiya, provocando el ya insipiente quiebre entre los protagonistas ¿Será definitivo? Yaten se reeencontró con ambas mujeres que quitan su sueño ¿Que hará con ellas? y las Outers saben más del futuro que la propia Serena. He de confesar a este fiel grupo de lectoras que el capítulo 39 y 40 (próximo a publicar) marcan un cambio profundo en la historia, quizás podríamos decir que a partir de ese capítulo la hisroria se dividirá en dos, un antes y un después, pero para que adelantarles lo que viene no?, prefiero que lo descubran junto conmigo. Les envio un beso a todosssss y espero leerlos en el siguiente capitulo!

Mis sinceros saludos y dedicatorias de este capítulo a las siguientes personas y amigas:

Polvo de estrellas

Meryl88

Miriamelle

Sandykou8723

Minafan

Iron

Wendy kou

Katekou

Lovingseiyakou

Oh Darling

Angel Kou

princessnerak

lili

Lizzy Kou

Cariños especiales a ustedes!1 :D


	40. Llueve

**Capítulo 40.** **Llueve.**

"_Dad palabra al dolor: el dolor que no habla gime en el corazón hasta que lo rompe (William Shakespeare)"_

La primera lluvia del invierno al fin había caído y daba claros indicios de no querer detenerse. Ya iban tres días seguidos en los que el agua tronaba en los tejados de las casas, se acumulaba en las calles y se escurría por las ventanas dejando pequeñas marcas que se asemejaban mucho a los surcos que quedaban en el rostro cuando a tus ojos les daba por lagrimear… o al menos eso había analizado Serena dentro de sus tantos momentos abstracción mental.

Tres días de triste lluvia y frío. Eran exactamente los tres días que Serena llevaba sin moverse de su casa y de su cama. A estas alturas sus padres sospechaban que algo muy malo había ocurrido con ella, posiblemente algo relacionado con Seiya y era el único motivo por el cual no le obligaban a presentarse en el colegio. Sabían lo que Seiya significaba para su hija y lo que había dejado atrás por él. Era motivo suficiente como para comprenderla y no hacer preguntas insidiosas acerca del tema. Algo malo había pasado y eso es todo lo que necesitaban saber así que estaban disponibles para cuando ella quisiera hablar o cuando pudiera hacerlo.

Serena bajaba a comer como era debido, se duchaba y se acostaba como todos los días, incluso platicaba de ves en cuando, pero en realidad no estaba allí, su cabeza desde hacía bastante tiempo se hospedaba en otro lugar. Uno muy lejano.

Sus amigas, fieles como siempre habían concurrido a su casa una a una para no abrumarla, le traían noticias de la escuela, las tareas que el profesor había pedido y apuntes necesarios para los exámenes; harían lo imposible para que Serena no perdiera el semestre. Al principio intentaron preguntar como lo estaba llevando hasta que entendieron que la rubia necesitaba vivir el duelo en paz, al menos un tiempo.

Por que eso era lo que sentía Serena, en cierta forma tenía la impresión de que Seiya había muerto y junto con él habían fallecido sus planes y sus sueños de una vida juntos, así que básicamente estaba interpretando el papel de una triste y desconsolada viuda de casi diecisiete años. Bastante triste si lo analizaba objetivamente.

Pero de todos sus conocidos, de todos sus amigos Seiya había sido el único que no había venido a visitarla y no sabía si sentirse bien o mal por eso. Probablemente si ponía en una balanza los dos sentimientos ésta se inclinaría por la segunda opción.

Su ausencia solo confirmaba el hecho de que ni Seiya tenía palabras o valor para defender una posición que era básicamente indefendible. Le había mentido. Fin de la historia. No había forma de remediarlo así que mejor se ahorraba las molestias.

¿Pero realmente quería que Seiya se molestara en dar explicaciones? ¿Quería seguir viendo como Seiya se disculpaba una y otra vez hasta el punto de rogar por su perdón?

Serena había llegado a la conclusión de que honestamente no quería ver a Seiya humillándose así, no quería sus disculpas, ni sus ojos abatidos sobre los suyos, en realidad no quería nada que saliera de su boca…

Por el rabillo del ojo vio que Luna entraba por una pequeña apertura de su puerta que al parecer no estaba del todo cerrada y se dirigía con sigilo hacia la ventana que daba a su balcón. Ahora que lo notaba…si ella había sido un zombie durante tres días pues Luna había sido un fantasma paseándose de un lugar a otro en el más absoluto de los silencios, lo que a su juicio era bastante cómico. El hecho de que las personas a su alrededor no hicieran ruido al hablar o caminar no implicaba que se sintiera mejor o peor. Simular ser invisibles no arreglaría las cosas así que los demás no se tenían que acostumbrar a su estado, era ella quien debía de acoplarse otra vez al mundo, sentirse parte de él…en cuanto reuniera la fuerza necesaria para hacerlo, en cuanto fuera capaz de pronunciar el nombre de Seiya sin romper a llorar.

Se acomodó otra vez en la cama con las manos en ambos lados de la cabeza y repitió varias veces el nombre del chico en su cabeza para ver si así lograba sacarlo hacia fuera, pero cada vez que estaba a punto de hacerlo las cinco letras que componían su nombre se agolpaban en su garganta y la dejaban sin aliento, sin poder hablar. Era como si oír de su propia voz el nombre de Seiya lo hiciera todo más real, como si oír el tono de su voz quebradizo y entrecortado le hiciera corroborar que la pena no solo estaba devorando su corazón sino que incluso sus cuerdas vocales.

A este paso no solo quedaría desalmada sino que también muda. Y atrofiada si seguía enroscada sobre el cobertor de su cama. En conclusión un verdadero montón de nada.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos deseando ir al único lugar en donde podía descansar verdaderamente. Los últimos tres días había aprendido que podía manejar a voluntad el ir y venir del Reino Lunar…una nueva habilidad de La Princesa de la Luna. Su lugar favorito era un sector del Reino rodeado de fuentes color mármol que lanzaban agua cristalina incesantemente, el ruido del agua le relajaba y despejaba su cabeza, además era un sector al que su madre nunca iba.

No tenía valor para enfrentar a su madre…explicarle que la relación por la que dejó a Darien, por la que dividió a sus guerreras, el hombre al que defendió incluso de ella le había traicionado no era algo fácil de decir, sobretodo cuando la sabia Reina trató de advertírtelo y no entendió a que se refería. Le hubiera gustado entender todo en ese momento, quizás se hubiera ahorrado tamaño sufrimiento.

Así que sin siquiera darse cuenta ya estaba en su pequeño espacio personal, su pedacito de cielo como ella le llamaba a ese jardín perfumado a rosas en donde el aire era cálido y la hierba le provocaba un placentero cosquilleo en los pies.

Se botó en el césped, abrió los brazos y dejó que el universo estrellado la absorbiera por completo…Serena deseó ser tan pequeña como esas estrellas minúsculas, ser insignificante para el universo y no tener la importancia que en realidad tenía.

Serena sentía que ser Princesa era una de las razones por la cual la relación con Seiya había fracasado, porque si Seiya no se sentía a la altura de ella no solo era su responsabilidad, también ella tenía algo de culpa. Culpa por descuidar a Seiya y no reaccionar a tiempo ante algo que se venía gestando en Seiya desde hacía mucho.

Abrió los ojos cuando sintió que ya no estaba sola. Las posibilidades eran muy reducidas así que no se alteró. El realidad nadie haría que se pusiera de pie, ni siquiera que dejara esa posición. Escuchó pasos a la distancia y sonrió sin ganas. Al menos el sentido de la audición no lo había perdido.

Percibió como el césped en el costado derecho en el que estaba recostada se hundía debido al peso de otro cuerpo, aun así mantuvo la vista firme en el firmamento, de todas formas ya sabía de quien se trataba.

**- Estaba imaginando que era una de esas pequeñas estrellas, ser una más de este cielo, que a nadie le importara si brillo o no, que a nadie le importara cuando mi luz se extinga…solo apagarme y ya-**

Yaten la observó mientras hablaba. La luz de la Luna golpeaba directamente su rostro haciéndola ver más pálida de lo que a él le gustaba. Casi parecía traslúcida, como si Serena fuera parte de este mundo etéreo más que del mundo real. Eso le asustó enormemente.

Se recostó junto a ella imitando su postura, abriendo los brazos y respirando hondamente.

**- ¿Sabías que podemos ver el brillo de las estrellas después de muertas? su resplandor permanece aún después de que se extinguen y si bien lo que nosotros vemos es solo una pequeñísima muestra de su luz no podemos evitar pasar horas contemplándolas. Creo que lo cautivante y lo hermoso de ellas es que no necesitan mostrar toda su grandeza para ser admiradas-**

Yaten giró su cabeza para ver a Serena

**- Son como tú Serena. Brillas aunque no quieras hacerlo, eres única aunque intentes ocultar tu resplandor y aún cuando tú corazón está destrozado éste continúa latiendo, permanece iluminando el firmamento como nadie más podría hacerlo-**

Las lágrimas corrieron por las mejillas de Serena libremente para terminar su camino en la hierba bajo su cabeza

**- Las estrellas son bastante engañosas, muestran una cara falsa-**

Yaten limpió la mejilla de la chica

**- Serena…-**

Ella giró un poco la cabeza para verle

**- No-** dijo antes de que éste continuara- **no puedo, no aún-**

Siguió acariciando su mejilla suavemente

**- He tratado de encontrarte en este lugar pero era como si bloquearas cualquier cosa que intentara acercarse a ti y en el mundo real también lo estás haciendo. Las chicas están como locas, no saben que hacer y yo tampoco-**

Serena respiró entrecortadamente

**- Dime que he hecho mal, en que me equivoqué, dame alguna pista-**

La posición de Yaten era complicada. Por un lado estaba su hermano, al que amaba y que estaba sufriendo un infierno en vida y por otro lado estaba la mujer con la cual tenía una relación más allá de lo explicable, podía sentir su dolor como propio.

**- Lo que Seiya te hizo… estuvo tan mal y no sabes como lo lamento, si pudiera pedirte disculpas por mi hermano, si eso fuera suficiente lo haría pero se que no es así y lo entiendo. Sé que ninguna excusa es válida y se que no deseas oírlas, los motivos de Seiya… desde un principio todo estuvo mal, pero a pesar de eso hay algo en el actuar de mi hermano que si comprendo. Él te mintió y abusó de tu confianza pero jamás dejó de amarte, jamás ha dejado de amarte ni lo hará. Para Seiya el amor lo justifica todo-**

La expresión de Serena parecía cincelada en piedra

**- ¿Lo justifica todo dices?-** preguntó sin ningún tipo de inflexión en la voz- **¿El amor justifica las mentiras y los engaños? ¿Por amor es válido mentir a las personas que te aman?-**

La indignación brotó en Serena y Yaten la notó en la última pregunta. Se giró y se apoyó en su codo, quedando muy cerca del rostro de la rubia

**- Solo trato de explicarte la visión de Seiya. Se que decir que el amor lo vale todo es la excusa más pobre que podrías escuchar pero es la única que Seiya te puede dar Es la peor y la mejor disculpa-**

Asintió aún recostada mirando hacia el cielo y no impidiendo que sus ojos siguieran derramando lágrimas.

**- Tengo miedo…miedo de no poder recuperarme nunca, que el hueco que tengo en el pecho se haga tan grande que me consuma por completo, tengo miedo de no volver a sonreír Yaten, de pasarme todas las edades de la tierra sola dándome vueltas en este dolor, tengo miedo de mirar a los ojos a alguien y no poder saber si me están siendo sinceros o no. Estoy tan lastimada que deseo dejar de sentir y eso me asusta, me asusta querer dejar de ser yo…transformarme en alguien incapaz de reconocer lo bueno de este mundo-**

Yaten buscó a tientas la mano de Serena y la entrelazó con la suya. La apretó fuertemente hasta que sus nudillos dolieron, Serena nunca reclamó ni se quejó, solo se apegó más a él.

**- ¿Sientes mi mano? ¿La calidez que desprende? ¿La presión en tus dedos por la fuerza con la que te estoy sosteniendo? ¿Te duele el pecho de angustia? ¿Y los ojos de tanto llorar?, estoy seguro que sí. No has dejado de sentir al contrario, estás sintiendo con más fuerza que nunca, porque esa es tu esencia Serena, del dolor y de la tristeza resurges más poderosa y más majestuosa que antes. Naces del amor es cierto, pero el dolor es el motor que te impulsa a querer cambiar las cosas y transformarlas en algo mejor-**

Tomó la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Serena y la giró para quedar frente a frente con ella. Serena hizo de su cuerpo un ovillo y suspiró más tranquila. Había algo en las palabras de Yaten que siempre lograban tranquilizarla. En realidad la hacían sentir especial, sabía perfectamente la reticencia del chico a mostrarse emocional, sin embargo con ella era distinto. Yaten acarició su nuca mientras Serena se concentraba en sus verdes ojos, al menos con Yaten podía sentir que aún era capaz de distinguir la verdad de la mentira.

**- Eso es lo que más admiro de ti, ese corazón tuyo que no se rinde, que lucha y que se levanta una y otra vez…aún recuerdo a esa niña asustadiza que se enfrentó a Galaxia, a la mujer más poderosa de todas, que le hizo frente sin el apoyo de sus amigas ni de su novio, nadie apostaba por ti ni siquiera yo y aún así jamás renunciaste, nos diste una lección de grandeza tan profunda…desde ese momento confié en ti como nunca lo había hecho por nadie fuera de mi familia. Aún mantengo esa confianza, porque todo este tiempo no has hecho más que seguir demostrándome lo que descubrí ese día: que sin miedo a equivocarme apostaría mi vida por ti-**

Serena rodeó a Yaten con sus brazos y se refugió en su hombro. No quería confesarle que la confianza que él tenía sobre ella también le atemorizaba, fallarle más que nada. Yaten se hizo un poco hacia atrás para poder mirarle, tenía que convencer a Serena de que estaba hablando en serio pues estaba teniendo y con justa razón una gran crisis de confianza tanto en ella como también respecto a los demás. Debía hacerla entender que al menos él seguía creyendo.

**- Así que-** dijo finalmente- **¿Tienes miedo de no poder salir de esto? No te preocupes no te dejaré caer ¿Tienes miedo de no volver a sonreír? Nadie te pide que rías después de lo que viviste, llora con ganas o grítale al mundo tu desdicha si así te duele menos ¿Tienes miedo de estar sola? Estás rodeada de personas que te acompañarán hasta el final ¿Tienes miedo de no poder distinguir si te son leales o no? Mira en mis ojos y busca en ellos, he abierto mi corazón contigo y lo conoces mejor que yo, mentirte a ti sería mentirme a mí-**

* * *

El balcón de su apartamento se había convertido en el refugio perfecto para Seiya. Allí tenía todo lo que necesitaba: aire para respirar, una vista inigualable de la ciudad y el silencio. Del silencio que Seiya estaba buscando. Últimamente su cabeza estaba atestada de ruido, de voces provenientes de tantas personas que ya le era difícil distinguir el origen. No es que se estuviera volviendo loco (o eso creía) sino que eran las voces de los recuerdos los que le perturbaban de día y de noche. No solo las voces, las imágenes también. Las veía una y otra vez. Había tres en particular que no dejaban de pasar por su cabeza como una película antigua en cámara lenta.

1. Sailor Moon y su hermano haciendo aparición en el lugar de la batalla

2. Darien protegiendo a Sailor Moon después de jurar odiarla

3. Serena terminando con él.

La primera había inundado su corazón de felicidad, la segunda había hecho que su corazón cayera al piso y la tercera terminó por pisotearlo por completo.

Y así se sentía, adherido al suelo, aplastado por un peso que su cuerpo, que sus brazos, que sus hombros no podían levantar.

Sentía que el mundo lo miraba de forma extraña o quizás era él quien no podía soportar las miradas de sus hermanos, ni de sus amigos, ni de bombom sobre él. Por eso es que se había aislado de todos.

Llevaba tres días en un estado de ensimismamiento y de retraimiento autoimpuesto que solo era quebrantado cuando sus hermanos se sentaban junto a él intentando sonsacarle al menos algún tipo de información que les permitiera saber como estaba. La respuesta siempre era la misma: que estaba bien, que no necesitaba nada y que no se preocuparan.

Lo último era casi imposible, podía oír incluso del lugar donde estaba los cuchicheos de Yaten y Taiki que en gran parte se trataban de él. Sus hermanos estaban asustados, no sabían que hacer para hacerlo hablar, para hacerlo sacar todo lo que tenía dentro, tenían temor de que volviera a esos días en Kimokku en los que estuvo alejado de Serena. Esto era mucho peor.

Era curioso porque Seiya sentía que no tenía nada dentro que sacar, al menos en Kimokku tenía pena por alejarse de bombom y añoranza por volverla a ver…

Pero ahora, el terminar con Serena le había dejado un vacío tan enorme que todo lo demás carecía de importancia, todo lo demás era accesorio, lo principal ya no estaba. Serena ya no estaba.

Había escuchado en una de las tantas pláticas de sus hermanos que Serena estaba recluida en su casa sin querer ver a nadie. Seiya se preguntaba porque. Ella no había hecho nada malo, no tenía porque esconderse, no podía privar al mundo de su presencia, la vida era mejor cuando ella estaba ahí o quizás…quizás lo hacía para no verle o encontrarse con él. En ese caso no tenía de que preocuparse, no la molestaría, no se acercaría a ella, no la vería a los ojos de ser necesario para no incomodarla…cualquier cosa para no seguir haciéndole daño. Definitivamente el mundo la necesitaba, a él no. Así que él podía desaparecer.

O tal vez…- y era la razón que menos le agradaba- bombom se aislaba por la misma razón que él; tristeza.

Prefería mil veces que le odiara a que estuviera sufriendo por él…cuando sufres por alguien quiere decir que aún lo amas y Seiya quería que bombom ya no lo amara. Se sentía indigno de merecer el amor de Serena. Porque después de todas las promesas que le había hecho, todas las palabras dichas había fallado en lo más importante; nunca mentirle, nunca poner a prueba su amor de esa forma.

Había perdido la cabeza por una estupidez y a consecuencia de eso había perdido su corazón.

Escuchó como la ventana que daba al balcón era descorrida suavemente. Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con una figura sumida en la oscuridad

**- ¿Seiya?-** oyó decir

Entornó los ojos para ver de quien se trataba. Se levantó de golpe con sus grandes ojos azules observando absortos.

**- ¿Bombom?-**

Sura salió de las sombras dándose a ver mejor y haciendo que Seiya abriera la boca para que nada saliera de ella, se diera la vuelta y volviera a ocupar su asiento.

**- Lo siento…solo quería saber si tenía hambre. No quise molestar-**

Hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de dar marcha atrás

**- Espera Sura-**

Ella se detuvo

**- ¿Desea algo?-**

**- En realidad…- **susurró Seiya- **no necesito nada. Solo… no pidas disculpas y no me trates de "usted", en serio, con Seiya está bien-**

Sura se quedó quieta un momento sin saber realmente que hacer. Seiya nunca la había considerado de sus cercanos y estos últimos días ni siquiera le había dirigido la palabra, de tal forma que su relación había pasado de ser escasa a inexistente. Se sentó cuidadosamente a su lado, intentando no perturbarle.

**- No es necesario que te quedes conmigo, como podrás haberte dado cuenta no soy buena compañía-**

**- Está bien-** respondió Sura de inmediato- **no me molesta además el aire está agradable-**

Seiya hizo una mueca que podría haberse parecido a una sonrisa

**- Eres demasiado educada Sura. Toma-** le dijo sacándose su chaqueta y colocándola sobre sus hombros- **Así no te congelarás-**

Ella solo agachó la cabeza

**- Gracias-**

Juntos observaron como las luces de los edificios cercanos se prendían y apagaban en un inacabable compás, la lluvia hacía que el panorama fuera mucho más melancólico de lo que ya era.

**- Sé que estos días no me he comportado como se debe contigo y lo siento…no tengo nada contra ti Sura… es solo que te pareces tanto a ella, no puedo mirarte a los ojos sin pensar en bombom…tenerte caminando por la casa es un constante recordatorio de los errores que he cometido y que me tienen aquí deseando querer desaparecer de este mundo-**

Sura siguió en silencio en realidad porque no sabía que decirle para hacerlo sentir mejor. Era demasiado inteligente como para darse cuenta que nada lo haría sentir mejor

**-¿Qué puedo hacer?-**

Sura enrojeció levemente.

**- Los temas de amor… no son mi fuerte. Nunca he amado, al menos no de la forma que usted**…- se calló**- que tú**- dijo al final- **que tú amas a Serena-**

Seiya sonrió por lo bajo

**- Y como se supone que yo amo a bombom-**

Esta vez la expresión de Sura fue de máxima honestidad

**- Un amor que impulsa a hacer algo con lo que nadie está de acuerdo, ni la propia Princesa Serena-**

Las bocinas de los autos se oían a lo lejos. Sura pensó que quizás había sido demasiado sincera así que oculto parte de su rostro en el cuello de la chaqueta y se envolvió más en las ropas de Seiya, cruzando sus brazos para entrar en calor. Él se quedó pensando en la forma con la que Sura pronunciaba el nombre de Serena…con cariño, con veneración, con un respeto que iba más allá de la amistad. ¿Acaso él había estado equivocado todo este tiempo? ¿Fue eso lo que le faltó? ¿Fue eso lo que poco a poco fue olvidando en el camino?

**- ¿Crees que la Princesa Kakkyu se enamoraría de alguien que no tuviera su categoría?-**

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Sura. Si bien la Princesa de las Flores era su cercana no creía que tuvieran ese tipo de relación, que contrastaba enormemente con la que había logrado tener con Serena, pues desde el minuto en el que se habían conocido la conexión había sido inmediata. De todas formas nunca había tenido noticias que de la Princesa Kakkyu estuviera siendo cortejada por algún hombre.

**- No lo creo-**

Seiya asintió aún observando los reflejos de las luces en los ventanales del edificio del frente.

**-Ya veo-**

Sura quien ya estaba al tanto desde hacía un tiempo del problema entre los enamorados creía haber encontrado al fin lo que había desencadenado toda la situación. Era tan solo unir piezas, analizar gestos y miradas, estudiar actitudes y silencios. Quizás no sabía mucho del amor, ni sacaba la voz lo suficiente pero era una gran observadora y sabía interpretar perfectamente el comportamiento de las personas. Ese era su talento.

**- No lo creo, porque en todo este tiempo no ha conocido a nadie por el cual se interese y al cual se le pueda catalogar de Príncipe-**

En un rápido movimiento que sorprendió hasta al mismo Seiya, Sura tomó sus manos y las cubrió con las propias. La mirada de Seiya fue desde el par de manos unidas hasta el rostro de la chica. En cuando se encontró con esos ojos negros que le miraban con ternura sintió pudor, pena y nerviosismo. El pudor se reflejó en su rostro que adquirió un tono rosa tenue, la pena se vislumbró en sus ojos azules que brillaron con vidriosos y el nerviosismo en sus manos que temblaron levemente dentro de las de Sura. Ella siguió sosteniendo las manos de Seiya pero solo con una de las suyas.

**- La corona joven Seiya no se lleva aquí**- dijo tocando levemente la cabeza de Seiya con el dedo índice**- sino que aquí**-

El corazón de Seiya palpitó vivo cuando la mano de Sura se posó sobre su pecho.

**- Y la fuerza para proteger a quienes amamos no reside aquí-** le dijo apretando sus manos

Las manos de Sura estaban tibias y rogó porque algo de ese calor llegara a su corazón.

**- Cuando yo conocí al Príncipe Darien…-** continuo Sura- **si no lo hubiera visto antes en una foto probablemente hubiera pensado que se trataba de cualquier mortal, pero fue su valentía, su entrega y su generosidad lo que hizo la diferencia, no trajes elegantes, espadas ni armaduras relucientes**-

Sus palabras no parecían convencer a Seiya pero aún así prosiguió.

**- Con la Princesa Serena me sucedió igual. Desde pequeña había oído historias de su poder y su fuerza, incluso tenía temor de presentarme frente a ella siendo solo una mujer corriente… pero cuando la tuve frente a mí y la conocí vi a una joven sencilla y sonriente, con una bondad abrumadora y con un corazón capaz de albergar al universo entero si así fuera necesario-**

Apretó las manos de Seiya para llamar su atención. Éste volvió a mirarla.

**- Lo mismo pasa contigo…es el brillo en tus ojos y la intensidad con la que defiendes lo que quieres lo que te hacen un hombre distinto al resto. Esas pequeñas actitudes son las que definen a las personas, lo que define a Darien, a Serena, a ti y a todos los demás. Eso es lo que las hace ser tanto o más importantes que los mismos soberanos de este universo-**

Agachó la cabeza vencido. En su mente las palabras de Sura tenían tanto sentido pero era su interior el que no cedía. Estaba librando una verdadera batalla emocional.

**- La diferencia es que ellos son Príncipes de verdad…-** respondió atragantado- **Darien tiene poder para cuidar de ella y yo no-**

Sura le sonrió tranquilamente, como si nada malo pasara. De la misma forma en que bombom lo haría. Eso casi parte su corazón.

**- Él es Príncipe por herencia, tú eres Príncipe de espíritu. Cuando se trata de proteger a quienes amamos no veo cual sea la diferencia- **

Seiya guardó silencio. Su obstinación no sería vencida de un día para otro y así lo entendió Sura. Pero al menos creía haber hecho una pequeña trizadura en la coraza de Seiya y con eso le bastaba. Finalmente Sura se quitó la chaqueta de Seiya, la dejó sobrepuesta sobre los hombros del chico y se agachó frente a él.

**- De amor se muy poco pero sí puedo darte este pequeño consejo: mientras le sigas dando importancia a la herencia más que al espíritu la brecha entre tú y Serena se irá haciendo más y más grande…ella sintió tu poder interior desde que vio en tus ojos, creyó en ti y la forma de demostrártelo fue estando contigo. Ella ve en ti algo que al parecer tú no puedes ver ¿Si no pudiste creerle a la persona que amabas a quien más le creerás?-**

* * *

Serena encontró en Yaten la paz que necesitaba. Él y ese lugar hacían una perfecta mezcla de sublime quietud. Su compañía le confortaba y sus palabras le hacían entender cosas que estaban ante sus ojos pero que la pena le impedía ver. Siempre sucedía lo mismo: Inevitablemente seguía recurriendo a él o Yaten encontraba la forma de acercársele, a veces ni siquiera decía algo, solo estaba allí en silencio escuchando todo lo que ella tuviera que decir y aún así era más que suficiente para que se sintiera mejor. Era él y su presencia lo principal. Y no era tan tonta como para darse cuenta que eso no era bueno.

Sin embargo a pesar de eso seguían contemplando el cielo sin ninguna intención de moverse de allí. Serena emitió un extraño sonido que podía interpretarse como un suspiro-gemido-quejido acompañado de una mueca. Yaten la miró.

**- Si sigo aquí evitando el mundo real… me haré vieja, fea, amargada y moriré sola-**

Él arrugó el ceño.

**- De hecho-** le dijo al rato con una de sus manos bajo su mentón**- esas mejillas regordetas están perdiendo un poco su forma, creo que la gravedad ya te esta afectando-**

Serena se sentó de golpe y se tocó el rostro alarmada.

**- ¿Gravedad? ¿Mi piel se está cayendo?-**

Yaten tomó una de las mejillas de Serena y la estiró al máximo

**- ¡Auch! ¡Me dolió bruto!-**

**- ¿Ves?- l**e respondió sin hacer caso a sus reclamos**- ahora veamos si la pérdida es total-**

Serena no alcanzó a preguntar nada más cuando Yaten ya estaba sobre ella haciéndole cosquillas.

**- ¡No no!-** se retorcía de risa-** ¡jajajaja por favor no!-**

Las carcajadas de Serena rompían el solemne silencio que reinaba en ese sitio, dándole un aura de realidad que a veces carecía. Probablemente era la primera vez que algo así se oía en ese lugar-

**- Creo que aún no has sufrido las inclemencias de los años-**

La rubia intentó escapar pero Yaten era mucho más insistente y fuerte.

**- ¿Inclemencias de los años?-** preguntó la rubia entre carcajadas**- ¡Que eres un abuelo o que!-**

**- ¡Ah!-** exclamó Yaten con una sonrisa-** ¡Ahora te burlas eh ya verás!-**

Las cosquillas se hicieron más insoportables, Serena pateaba el suelo gritando piedad.

**- ¡Por favor jajajajajaja para ya no me burlaré más lo prometo!**

Luego de unos minutos Yaten la dejó respirar en paz. Ambos se sentaron uno junto al otro y él pasó su brazo alrededor de sus hombros. Serena secó las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas mientras recuperaba el aliento.

**- Me hiciste llorar bobo-**

Yaten chocó suavemente su cabeza con la de la rubia

**- Son lágrimas de alegría por si no te has dado cuenta-**

Eso era cierto. Quizás el método de Yaten había sido un tanto extremo y bastante brusco pero la había hecho reír. Hace unos cuantos minutos le había confesado su miedo de permanecer en ese estado de tristeza por siempre y ahora lo había hecho sin siquiera percatarse de eso. Yaten otra vez lo había hecho. El chico capturó una de las lágrimas de Serena y se la mostró

**- Si tengo que verte llorar prefiero que sea de risa-**

Serena asintió en silencio y le miró

**- Estoy dependiendo mucho de ti. Eso no está bien-**

Lamentó haberle dicho a Serena cobarde. Estaba seguro que eso tenía mucho que ver con lo que le había confesado.

**- No debería haberte dicho eso aquella vez…no porque pidas ayuda te transformas en una cobarde. No somos islas, necesitamos compartir lo que sea con otra persona, para sentirnos parte de algo-**

Dudó.

**- No es solo eso… siento que te estoy absorbiendo, que te acaparo demasiado y simplemente no está bien porque tu también tienes cosas en las que pensar, cosas que resolver, tienes que buscar la felicidad, no lo sé tienes planes y deseos… debes ser feliz con quien elijas y no perder el tiempo en mundos de ilusiones consolándome y secando mis lágrimas. Simplemente no es justo-**

Yaten no dijo nada, solo se limitó a revolver el cabello de Serena y depositar un suave beso en su coronilla.

**- Elijo estar contigo, nadie me obligó a eso-**

Serena le miró a los ojos.

**- Además el amor apesta-** agregó haciendo una mueca de desagrado**- al principio todo es rosa, el sol brilla como nunca e incluso ves arco iris y unicornios saltando por todos lados, el mundo se ve de colores más intensos, sientes que eres superman y luego sin aviso todo se va a la basura, caes en picada, todo se vuelve gris, te estrellas en el suelo y terminas…-**

**- Terminas como yo-** respondió Serena con una semi sonrisa

La alegría que Yaten había logrado hacer sentir a Serena se estaba esfumando, lo podía ver en su mirada que nuevamente se estaba volviendo cristalina. Aunque estaban muy cerca acercó su cabeza a la de ella.

**- Hey ven aquí**- murmuró cerca de su oído- **soy lo suficientemente capaz de estar contigo aquí o en el mundo real y además tener una vida sentimental si eso te tranquiliza y te hace sentir mejor. Lo que realmente me interesa ahora eres tú… eres muy importante para mí, así que no te atrevas a dejarme Serena Tsukino-**

El tono con el que Yaten pronunció la última frase hizo que Serena se riera. Otra vez estaba riendo después de estar al borde de las lágrimas. Se arrimó a su hombro y permaneció allí inmóvil.

**- ¿Cuando te transformaste en esto?- **Preguntó de pronto

Yaten alzó la cabeza para verle mejor.

**- En que ¿En un maldito consejero sentimental?-**

Serena lo golpeó en el pecho con el ceño fruncido.

**- No maldigas, es feo-**

Rodó los ojos no tomándola mucho en cuenta.

**- Tengo que hacerlo de ves en cuando para no olvidar que soy un hombre. Me estás ablandando Princesa-**

Era curioso como una misma palabra podía sonar tan distinto dicha por personas diferentes y en distintas situaciones. Cuando en el pasado Darien la llamaba así se oía formal y casi irreal, después de todo era una época en la que ser Princesa sonaba mucho más increíble que ahora. Cuando sus amigas le llamaban así era con cariño y respeto. Seiya nunca la había llamado así salvo el momento en el que habían terminado… su tono había sido grave y violento, como si decirlo le quemara los labios. Ahora Yaten la llamaba Princesa y en su voz sonaba gracioso y normal a la vez. Tal vez Yaten lo entendía mejor que muchos otros, incluso mejor que ella misma.

**- Me refiero a esto-** soltó Serena luego de un tiempo más que largo- **¿Cuando te convertiste en una persona tan fundamental en mi vida? en la que más confío, a la que siento más cercana, en la que me sostengo cuando creo que voy a caer… el que recoge del suelo los pedacitos de Serena y trata de unirlos con palabras sinceras, bromas absurdas y risas fáciles-**

Él se frotó el mentón pensativo.

**- Supongo que cuando me diste la oportunidad de ser parte de tu vida-**

Serena rió más fuerte de lo esperado haciendo que Yaten quedara parcialmente sordo

**- Más bien cuando me introduje a presión en tu corazón-**

**- ¡Porque siempre tienes que chillar cuando estoy cerca!-**

Ella no le prestó atención y le enseñó su lengua. El enojo de Yaten se esfumó luego de un rato.

**- Ya estabas en mi corazón antes de eso-**

Esas pocas palabras que Yaten murmuró hicieron que Serena abriera unos grandes ojos.

**- ¿En serio?-**

Yaten tocó con su dedo la nariz de Serena, haciendo que ésta la arrugara.

**- Así es, pero no lo andes gritando a todo el mundo no es necesario tanto alboroto-**

Serena sonrió como una niña pequeña, incluso comenzó a canturrear.

**- Veo que eso te pone contenta-**

**- Si-**

Ver así a Serena, como la vieja Serena, hacía que Yaten recuperara las esperanzas de que tal vez no todo estaba perdido, que quizás Serena podría volver a ser la de antaño o algo parecido a la niña dulce y risueña que era antes de que todo se echara a perder. Quizás solo necesitaba tiempo, como la mayoría de las cosas. Le revolvió otra vez el cabello.

**- Pues ya somos dos -**

Serena tomó una enorme cantidad de aire haciendo que sus pulmones se llenaran de oxígeno. Se había pasado los últimos tres días rehuyendo de la gente que la amaba pensando que así mejorarían las cosas, pero nada cambió. Estar sola no era la solución, su madre ya se lo había dicho una vez. Había insistido en superar esto sola…pero Yaten era la prueba viviente de que no podría hacerlo sin sus amigos, sin su familia. Al parecer el amor era el único remedio para curar el desamor. Se sentía vacía y sin fuerza pero el instante con Yaten le había hecho sentir alivio y calidez dentro de la oscuridad que la asediaba. Quería volver a sentir eso una vez más. Tenía temor de ver a Seiya y enfrentarlo…pero si seguía en el mundo de su madre la línea entre la realidad y los sueños se fusionaría más y más.

Tal vez ese había sido su más grande error, pensar que la vida con Seiya se asemejaba más a un sueño, mezclar en demasía su vida de Princesa y su vida corriente… ya no saber distinguir a que mundo pertenecía Seiya realmente. No saber a que mundo pertenecía ella. Pero en cierta forma si había sobrevivido a una nueva batalla, si la traición de Seiya no había acabado con ella era porque tenía una nueva oportunidad de averiguarlo. Con esa nueva mentalidad se puso de pie y estiró la mano para que su amigo le siguiera. Yaten sorprendido tomó su mano

**- ¿Qué haces?-** preguntó

Se limpió los restos de césped de la ropa

**- Llevo tres días escondiéndome aquí, queriendo desaparecer del mundo…pero en realidad eso no pasará ¿verdad? Y tampoco va a desaparecer el dolor que tengo-**

Yaten abrió la boca pero la sonrisa de Serena lo dejó sin palabras

**- Pero ustedes tampoco se irán, aunque intente mantenerlos a distancia siempre estarán ahí para sacarme una sonrisa y para recordarme que no estoy sola…como lo acabas de hacer tú-**

Se balanceó con sus pies adelante y hacia atrás

**- Si ustedes están conmigo…tal vez la tristeza pueda ser un poco más llevadera. Además tengo que volver a mi vida, no puedo permitir que mis padres y que mis amigos sigan preocupados por mí. Debo volver a mi vida normal; a la escuela, a las reuniones por la tarde con las chicas y a estar con ustedes -**

**-¿Y Seiya?-**

Serena aún no se podía acostumbrar a la nueva sensación que el nombre de Seiya le provocaba.

**- Él también es parte de nosotros… no podrás evitarlo todo el tiempo-**

Intentó por todos los medios que eso no la desanimara

**- Lo sé-** dijo al final resuelta- **Lo sé, pero pienso que podré manejarlo, podré llevar una relación amistosa con él…en cuanto todo esto pase. Quizás al principio sea incomodo pero como tú has dicho somos como una familia y debemos aprender a convivir-**

Yaten miró hacia otro lado y finalmente soltó una pequeña carcajada que hizo que la rubia se molestara levemente

**- ¿Relación amistosa?-** preguntó Yaten entre risas- **eso le encantará a Seiya ya verás-**

Serena lo golpeó en el hombro

**- ¡No te rías!**

Caminó un poco más lejos

**- Yo solo quiero que estemos bien, que todos estemos bien…como antes y quizás si me esfuerzo podamos tener de vuelta esos tiempos, esos tiempos en los que reíamos y disfrutábamos todos juntos… ¿Crees que eso pueda ser posible?-**

Desafortunadamente Yaten no podía ser tan positivo como su amiga, pensaba que en sus vidas habían sucedido demasiadas cosas como para retornar al pasado, que los recuerdos pesarían inevitablemente y que ninguno podría olvidar fácilmente todo lo sucedido en las últimas semanas…pero ver los ojos de Serena brillar con la intensidad que había visto en épocas mejores, motivada a pesar de lo que estaba padeciendo…simplemente no pudo romper sus ilusiones. Una cosa era ser honesto, otra muy distinta ser cruel… Serena le había enseñado la diferencia. Decirle que no era posible sería una crueldad. Curiosamente quería ver a su amiga sonreír y gritar como siempre, como él la había conocido. Así que solo guardó silencio y miró hacia el cielo

**- Pienso que cuando tú deseas algo todo es posible-**

* * *

Serena despertó con más energía de la que había tenido en días. Bajó sigilosamente las escaleras y se dirigió hacia la cocina. Allí abrió la nevera sacó un enorme recipiente de helado de chocolate, tomó una cuchara y se echó una enorme porción a la boca. La saboreó un largo rato, arrugando la frente para que el frío no le siguiera congelando la cabeza. Descubrió una lata de crema batida y roció casi la mitad del envase sobre el helado. Para evitar que las manos se le quedaran entumecidas dejó la comida en el suelo y se sentó en el piso para estar más cómoda.

El sonido de la lluvia curiosamente la relajaba, quizás porque así era incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el ruido que provocaba al chocar en cosas sólidas. Hizo una mezcla parecida a un batido y al quedar tan líquida ya no pudo tomarlo con la cuchara así que optó por beberlo directamente de la fuente. Era poco femenino pero que más daba, estaba sola y era la primera vez en días que sentía ganas de comer algo. Luego de terminar se quedó ahí oyendo el agua caer. No supo cuanto tiempo pasó pero de pronto escuchó pasos. El corazón se le aceleró y agudizó el oído. Era una guerrera legendaria pero le aterraba que se tratara de un ladrón, así que estaba preparando la garganta para dar el grito más grande de su vida cuando la luz de la cocina de prendió dando a conocer al caminante nocturno.

**- Eres como un ratoncito escarbando en su madriguera. Me has despertado-**

Mamá Ikuko le sonrió tiernamente mientras Serena recuperaba el aliento

- **¡Mamá casi me da un infarto!-** exclamó Serena

Su madre caminó hacia ella deteniéndose delante de ella

**- Cuando eras pequeña siempre te escabullías a la cocina y robabas dulces. Así que cuando escuché ruidos… pensé en ti y en ese hábito que al parecer aún conservas- **

Serena sonrió. Su mamá se agachó y con un poco de esfuerzo se sentó en la misma posición que su hija. Le tomó la mano y la guardó entre las suyas. A Serena inmediatamente sintió unas enormes ganas de llorar.

**- Así que…-** comenzó su madre- **Tú y Seiya…-**

Se mojó los labios

**- Ya no hay Seiya y yo mamá. Terminamos-**

Asintió lentamente.

**- Ya veo-** respondió sin mucha sorpresa- **¿Y es definitivo?-**

La barbilla le tembló. No podía responder a eso. Su madre solo besó su mano.

**- Que pregunta tan tonta ¿verdad? Siempre es definitivo- **

Serena se secó una lágrima y le dio la cara a su madre por primera vez en tres días

**- ¿Tú y papá terminaron alguna vez?-**

Ella asintió

**- Un par de veces. En ocasiones no quise verlo, ni siquiera oír su nombre y en otras era él quien se molestaba. Siempre pensé que era el final por eso es que se como te sientes. Tal vez cuando crecemos olvidamos ese sentimiento…pero eso no significa que no pueda entender por lo que estás pasando, ni que puedas recurrir a mí en busca de apoyo o alguna palabra de consuelo. Soy tu madre, mi misión en este mundo es amarte y ayudarte en todo momento, así que no me dejes de lado porque aunque lo ruegues con toda tu alma, yo nunca me apartaré del tuyo-**

Serena tapó su cara con ambas manos y comenzó a llorar. La forma en que lo hacía era tan desgarradora que Ikuko dudó si hablarle había sido buena idea. Puso la cabeza en las faldas de su madre y ahí continuó llorando. Luna, quien había seguido sigilosamente a Serena entró en la cocina y caminó hacia donde estaban las dos mujeres. Ver así a Serena realmente le partía el alma. Había estado con ella en la mayoría de los momentos importantes, procurando sentir sus alegrías y tristezas, pero en esta ocasión sentía que la pena era tan grande que no alcanzaba a entender hasta que punto su compañera estaba lastimada. Eso la hacía sentir impotente e inútil. Lo único que podía hacer era acercarse a ella y trasmitirle algo de calor. Serena sintió el roce de la gatita pero no fue capaz de parar. Era como si el dique en el que estaban contenidas sus lágrimas se hubiera roto otra vez

**- Ya, ya-** le decía su madre dándole golpecitos suaves en la espalda**- se que ahora no tiene ningún sentido que te lo diga pero pasará. Con el tiempo todo pasa-**

Serene negó en el regazo de su madre

**- No pa…pasará…-** dijo entre balbuceos- **recordaré este dolor…por….por siempre-**

Su madre no intentó rebatírselo.

**- Por supuesto que lo recordarás, así como recordarás todos los momentos cruciales de tu vida… pero con el tiempo dolerá menos y al final solo será un traspié de los muchos más que darás en tu vida-**

Refunfuñó entre lágrimas

**- ¡No quiero más traspiés, solo quiero una vida normal!-**

Increíblemente su madre rió, haciendo que Serena se levantara de su regazo indignada

**- ¡Que es lo gracioso en esto!-**

Ikuko le acarició el rostro haciendo que su expresión se suavizara

**- Que esto es la vida normal. Estás viviendo exactamente la típica vida de una adolescente de 16 años y si tú pensaste que sería distinto, que todo marcharía como en un cuento de hadas en donde la Princesa espera eternamente a que aparezca el perfecto Príncipe azul…perdóname hija si rompo tus ilusiones pero no será así. En la vida real las personas se lastiman, se mienten, se hieren continuamente, las amigas discuten y los novios pelean. Esto es parte de la vida, la parte fea y haría cualquier cosa porque la hubieras conocido un poco más adelante, pero ya está y solo queda hacer lo único que se puede hacer-**

El llanto de Serena cesó, aún le costaba respirar de forma regular pero las lágrimas habían acabado. Esto era la vida real…Serena había vivido tanto tiempo entre dos mundos que había creado un híbrido que en realidad no era posible que existiera.

Añoraba ser una niña corriente pero añoraba que la vida con Seiya fuera como en un cuento de hadas. Las dos cosas no podían ser compatibles y lo estaba aprendiendo de la peor manera. Seiya le había prometido el cielo y más allá y tal vez realmente creía que podían alcanzarlo juntos…pero lo cierto era que solo eran dos chicos viviendo en el límite de la fantasía y la realidad. Se secó las lágrimas y atrapó a Luna entre sus brazos

**- ¿Qué se puede hacer?-** le preguntó a su madre más calmada

**- Lo que haría una mujer guerrera como tú- **le respondió firme- **ponerse de pie, atravesar este camino y no mirar atrás hasta que ya te encuentres en la otra orilla-**

La tez de Serena palideció

**- ¿Mujer guerrera?-**

Su madre asintió

**- Una mujer que siente con tanta pasión y que defiende con tanta fuerza lo que cree correcto es una luchadora, que aprende de los golpes y que solo podrán pillarla desprevenida una sola vez porque a la segunda oportunidad ya está preparada para recibirlo-**

Serena dudó

**- ¿Crees realmente que sea así?-**

Su madre besó su frente. A veces su hija simplemente no podía ver lo grande que era.

**- Por supuesto que si. Ya sabes como duele, no querrás recibir ese dolor otra vez. Se llama experiencia-**

Los grandes ojos celestes de Serena veían a su madre atentamente, cultivando el nuevo hábito de poder identificar si le estaban siendo sinceros. Afortunadamente su madre era igual o más bondadosa que ella, era incapaz de mentir.

**- Experiencia-** respondió Serena luego de un gran suspiro**- lo tengo anotado-**

Ikuko palmeó su mano y se puso de pie, arrastrando con ella a Serena y Luna quien aún estaba entre sus brazos

**- Y ahora lo que debes hacer es subir a tu pieza e intentar dormir. Mañana aunque no quieras deberás ir a la escuela, retomar tu vida, aquí en casa estás cómoda y segura, pero no se solucionarán las cosas a distancia-**

Serena rezongó

**- Mamá yo…-**

Pero ella se negó

**- No eres de las que se esconde hija, además tienes personas que te aman y que están preocupadas por ti. La soledad es mala consejera, necesitas estar con quienes te quieren dar amor y apoyo-**

Eran las mismas palabras que la Reina Serenity le había dicho alguna vez. De mundos tan opuestos pero con la misma intención; velar por su felicidad. La abrazó fuertemente haciendo que Luna reclamara debido al poco espacio que quedó para ella entre las dos.

- **Mami soy tan afortunada de tenerte como madre, no hay una mejor que tú-**

Ella sonrió feliz de que su niña al fin fuera un poco la de antes

**- Esperemos que siempre sigas pensando eso. Ahora ve a dormir y descansa-**

Antes de irse Serena se detuvo y se dio la vuelta

**- Mamá…-** preguntó Serena- **¿No quieres saber lo que hizo Seiya?-**

Ikuko se afirmó en la pared y se ajustó la bata que vestía

**- Siempre te has caracterizado por ser un poquito melodramática y exageras todo…pero esta vez es distinto, lo sé porque te conozco. Sé que lo que pasó es importante, no necesito saber que es, me lo dirás cuando puedas hablar de ello. Solo te puedo decir una cosa; cuando las personas se equivocan siempre hay una razón, puede ser buena, mala o pésima, pero siempre hay una razón. Escucha lo que Seiya tiene que decirte porque seguramente querrá buscarte y luego de eso…-**

**- Luego de eso que-**

Besó su frente y acarició sus mejillas.

**- Luego de eso estarás en condiciones de decidir si quieres que continúe formando parte de tu vida o no-**

Serena estaba a punto de preguntar a su madre como poder resolver esa duda, cuando el timbre de la puerta principal sonó dos veces haciendo que ambas mujeres se sobresaltaran.

**- ¿Esperas visitas?-** le preguntó su madre

La chica negó. Su madre se dirigió hacia el hall de entrada, mientras Serena se quedó con Luna en sus brazos aguardando en la cocina.

**- ¿Quien será a esta hora?-** susurró para sí

El corazón comenzó a latirle más y más rápido pues no podía evitar pensar que tal vez se trataba de Seiya. La inquietud de Serena fue tan evidente que hasta la propia Luna pudo sentir el pecho de Serena palpitar. Luna alzó la cabeza para verle

**- Serena… ¿Estás bien?-**

Era la primera vez que le hablaba en días, básicamente por temor a no saber que decir. Serena bajó la vista, buscando los ojos brillantes de la gatita que aguardaban cautelosos una respuesta

**- Si…es solo que no lo puedo evitar. Cada vez que suena el teléfono, que llaman a la puerta pienso que tal vez es él-**

Luna notó que su amiga no fue capaz de pronunciar su nombre.

**- Serena yo…realmente no se que hacer para ayudar. Me siento tan inútil, soy tu compañera, tu madre me dio la misión de cuidar de ti y sin embargo no lo he podido hacer. Te he fallado-**

Presionó más fuerte a Luna entre sus brazos y posó la barbilla sobre su cabeza. Luna cerró los ojos intentando no llorar. Se sentía tan frustrada, tan impotente, quería evitar todo este dolor a Serena pero realmente no sabía como hacerlo. La situación se había escapado completamente de su control o tal vez nunca tuvo tal.

**- Lo siento**- murmuró oculta en el pecho de Serena- **lo siento mucho-**

Serena miró hacia el cielo para que así sus lágrimas no cayeran sobre la pequeña cabeza de la gatita.

**- Sintiéndote así tan cerca de mí… la sensación es muy similar a cuando la Reina me contiene entre sus brazos. Mi Madre te dio la misión de estar conmigo cuando ella no pudiera hacerlo, así que tienes la misión de ser mi amiga y no de defenderme de cosas que escapan de tu voluntad… y lo has cumplido tan bien Luna. No sabría otra cosa que decirte más que gracias-**

La gatita nuevamente miró. Serena le sonreía de una forma tan dulce que nuevamente sintió ganas de llorar. Viéndola así…era la viva imagen de su madre. Las similitudes eran cada día más numerosas. La sangre lunar fluía por sus venas de forma innegable. Era una digna heredera de la Reina Serenity. Nadie podría dudarlo nunca.

**- Durante todos estos años- **continuó Serena-** has sido mi fiel compañera, has crecido conmigo y estamos tan unidas que sufres conmigo, así que quizás sea yo la que deba de pedirte disculpas por hacerte llevar una pena que no es tuya-**

Los ojos de Luna volvieron a humedecerse

**- Déjame estar feliz y triste por ti Princesa, comparte conmigo todo lo que te está pasando-**

Serena siguió sonriendo, aunque sus ojos ya no expresaban tal alegría. Fue como si la chispa de la Luna se hubiera cubierta por una densa nube.

**- Lo haré cuando tenga las fuerzas para hacerlo Luna, por el momento solo deseo poder hablar del tema sin sentirme destrozada-**

Luna frotó su mejilla en la barbilla de Serena. No era necesario agregar nada más, los brazos temblorosos de su amiga eran más expresivos que cualquier palabra

**- Cuando puedas hacerlo, estaré aquí-**

**- Lo sé-** respondió Serena al instante-** eso es algo que se con certeza-**

Su madre llegó al instante con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro

**- Hija hay alguien que quiere verte-**

Luna miró a la chica quien tenía misma mirada de interrogación que ella. Caminó hacia la sala en donde estaba el misterioso visitante. Entró en silencio y cuanto vio de quien se trataba los nervios se disiparon para dar paso a la sorpresa.

**- ¡Thomas!-**

* * *

Thomas le sonrió y se puso de pie en cuanto la vio llegar.

**- Hola-**

Serena no supo como reaccionar ante esta extraña visita. No se le ocurría ninguna razón por la cual Thomas estuviera en su casa solicitando verla. Ciertamente este tenía que ser un muy buen motivo. El problema es que no imaginaba cual.

**- ¡Que sorpresa!-** exclamó al mismo tiempo que le daba un pequeño abrazo

Mamá Ikuko se hizo presente en el lugar.

**- Los dejaré para que platiquen. Me da mucho gusto verte Thomas. Visítanos cuando quieras-**

Este asintió

**- Muchas gracias y disculpe la hora de mi visita. La próxima vez lo haré a una hora prudente-**

Ella solo palmeó su hombro suavemente. Sentía mucho afecto hacia ese chico, no podía olvidar que había ayudado a su hija aquel día en el que se había sentido mal en plena calle. La había cargado y depositado en la cama hasta que comprobó que estaba bien. Lo consideraba un verdadero amigo de Serena.

**- Me alegra que los amigos de mi hija la visiten, no importa la hora-**

Besó en la mejilla a Serena y se marchó, dejando a los dos chicos y a la gatita en la sala. Serena le hizo una seña para que tomara asiento y lo hicieron uno junto al otro, con Luna aún en los brazos de la rubia. Thomas estuvo un momento mirando sus manos. Ese ciertamente no era un comportamiento normal en él. Siempre se había caracterizado por ser espontáneo y sumamente extrovertido, pero el Thomas que se encontraba frente a Serena parecía tímido y un poco complicado.

**- No sabía si venir o no. En realidad estaba loco por saber como estabas pero no he hablado con nadie y tampoco sabía si querrías ver a alguien así que…-**

Serena puso su mano sobre los entrelazados dedos de Thomas.

**- Gracias por tu preocupación, me alegra mucho verte-**

Eso era cierto. Y eso era por una simple razón. Serena sentía que de una u otra forma, para bien o para mal, en toda esta intrincada historia quienes más perjudicados habían terminado eran justamente ellos dos. Thomas sonrió y dejó de sentirse incómodo.

**- A mí también me alegra verte-**

Luna saltó de los brazos de Serena hacia un rincón del sofá en el que ambos estaban sentados.

Serena desvió un poco la mirada hacia la lámpara que había en un rincón de la sala y luego volvió a fijar la vista en el chico.

**- ¿Acaso no te has comunicado con nadie? ¿No has hablado con Mina?-**

Ahora el turno de Thomas de desviar la mirada

**- Supongo que no eres la única que ha decidido alejarse un poco del mundo-**

¿Así de triste se veía ella cada vez que el tema de Seiya salía a relucir?, porque si era así comprendía mucho mejor porque la gente a su alrededor la trataba con tal condescendencia…era como si cualquier palabra o gesto inadecuado fuera a romper con la aparente calma en el rostro de Thomas, porque solo era aparente. Era la misma que ella intentaba mostrar cuando le preguntaban como estaba.

**- Thomas…-** dijo apenada- **lo siento mucho. Siento mucho que las cosas estén como estén-**

Éste sonrió sin muchas ganas.

**- Supongo que también lo siento, no cabe duda que estos son tiempos difíciles, para todos-**

**- Dímelo a mí-** respondió Serena con una media sonrisa

Thomas tomó la mano de Serena y la sostuvo entre la suya, que estaba cálida en contraste con la fría mano de la chica

**- No quise compararme contigo…se que no existe comparación. Lo tuyo con Seiya… se por el dolor que debes estar pasando-**

Serena asintió seria

**- ¿De verdad lo sabes?-**

Luna miró a Serena un tanto extrañada por la forma hosca en la que había contestado a Thomas, no era la apropiada. A pesar de eso Thomas continuó tranquilo.

**- Yo tenía una novia. Se llamaba Sara y si la tuviera que definir diría que era la persona más bondadosa que hubiera conocido, bueno antes de conocerte a ti-**

Eso la sorprendió. No sabía que Thomas hubiera tenido una novia. En realidad no sabía muchas cosas de él.

**- ¿Y que pasó terminaron?-**

Soltó la mano de Serena y las introdujo en los bolsillos de su chaqueta

**- Ella murió-**

Serena abrió sus enormes ojos debido al desconcierto y no supo que decir. No estaba acostumbrada a la muerte, incluso el hecho de no ver nunca más a Rini… no lo podía asumir como una muerte, porque Rini nunca había muerto y técnicamente nunca nacería así que…tragó con dificultad. Sintió pudor por haber reaccionado tan incorrectamente con Thomas

**- Yo...lo siento Thomas no tenía idea. Fui grosera-**

Le sonrió y le dio un toquecito en la espalda.

**- No te preocupes no muchas personas lo saben y no fuiste grosera, solo honesta y eso está bien-**

Serena tuvo el extraño impulso de entrelazar su brazo con el de Thomas, era tonto pero de alguna forma quería confortarlo, así como él lo había hecho aquella tarde en la que se había asegurado de protegerla y traerla a casa..

**- Yo…- **dijo Serena luego de un suspiro-** creo que puedo llegar a entenderte-**

Thomas asintió de forma pensativa.

**- Y yo te entiendo a ti. Perder a alguien a quien amas es duro, pero cuando tomas conciencia o te convences de que la pérdida puede ser para siempre… te deja en la nada, sin saber que hacer ni sentir-**

Serena notó que Luna les había dejado a solas, quizás por respeto a que Thomas estaba descubriendo una parte de su vida a la cual no muchas personas tenían acceso. Serena se sentía privilegiada y en cierta forma, en sintonía con él. Después de Yaten y Luna, Thomas era la tercera persona con la cual deseaba seguir hablando, seguir dándose cuenta que no era la única con un dolor personal y tan profundo como el suyo. Thomas se giró para quedar frente a ella y posó las manos sobre sus hombros

**- Probablemente últimamente sientas que estas perdiendo mucho. Y a muchos-**

Sonrió sin ganas mientras Thomas se desordenó el cabello en un clásico gesto suyo

**- No se porque te estoy diciendo estas cosas, tal vez porque me identifico contigo o tal vez he entendido por qué este grupo de amigos siente la necesidad de confiarte sus secretos…la cosa es que no estás sola, hay personas como yo que hemos pasado por algo parecido y duele, pero el consuelo de que no eres el único ser en la tierra sufriendo a veces sirve-**

Le obsequió una media sonrisa

**- Quizás sea un consuelo tonto lo sé, pero el pensar que estas viviendo un proceso que también le sucedió a alguien más ayuda, por lo menos dejas de sentirte un bicho raro. Así que en conclusión te entiendo y puedes recurrir a mí si lo deseas y si no, está bien, la necesidad de estar solo es parte de todo esto, pero te recomiendo que no se prolongue demasiado…solo vive la situación con todas sus etapas y si algún día quieres hacer un alto en alguna de ellas, estaré ahí para ti-**

Serena agachó la cabeza avergonzada. Se había predispuesto a escuchar las típicas palabras de consuelo y apoyo que se dan en estas circunstancias, pero cuando tenían un trasfondo como éste…realmente se sentía mal por su actitud. Ella no era así ¡porque había actuado de esa forma tan ruda! Thomas tomó su barbilla y la hizo mirar sus ojos, tenía el semblante serio y se denotaba un tanto preocupado

**- ¿Te hice sentir incómoda?-** preguntó suavemente

Serena negó y le sonrió

**- Fue algo que yo misma hice. Supongo que te juzgué antes de tiempo y eso me hace sentir muy mal. Yo no lo sabía, no sabía esa parte de tu vida, disculpa fui una obstinada, todos dicen que lo entienden, pero no lo saben y encontrar a alguien que si lo entienda es….-**

Thomas sonrió como siempre lo hacía haciendo que el corazón de Serena se derritiera por algunos segundos y olvidara lo que iba a decir.

**- Estás disculpada, si eso te hace sentir mejor-**

**- Gracias-** respondió de todo corazón

Los ojos de Thomas miraron hacia ambos lados y arrugó un poco el ceño, algo nada normal en él

**-** **Lamentablemente mi visita no es completamente de cortesía**-

El cambio en el tema de conversación inquietó a Serena.

**- Ese día en la batalla, luego de que llegáramos al lugar en donde se encontraban Alphonse y las chicas…no hubo mucho tiempo para platicar, con lo de vencer al enemigo y luego lo de Seiya…-**

Contuvo el aliento y luego respiró

**- Todos nos centramos en ese hecho y quizás dejamos de lado uno más importante-**

La atención de Serena estaba totalmente puesta en lo que estaba intentando decir Thomas

**- Verás. Ese día Seiya estaba portando el anillo del enemigo, nosotros llegamos en el momento exacto en el que lo estaba intercambiando para salvar la vida de una de las chicas, después todo se volvió un verdadero caos y nadie se percató de donde quedó ese anillo. Bueno ese anillo saltó directamente a mis pies y como no vi a nadie más cerca lo tomé y lo guardé pensando que tendría oportunidad de decírselo a ustedes. Obviamente la oportunidad nunca se dio y lo he tenido conmigo desde aquel entonces. Creo que es tiempo de que esté en las manos correctas y no se me ocurrió otra persona más que tú-**

Del bolsillo de su pantalón Thomas sacó un pequeño sobre de papel color blanco. Lo abrió e hizo un gesto a Serena para que extendiera su palma. Serena lo hizo y Thomas dejó caer en ella un anillo dorado. Estaba frío y más pesado de lo normal, pero a parte de eso, era completamente normal, sin ningún tipo de grabado o adorno. Serena alzó la vista para buscar los verdes ojos de Thomas. Le miró desconcertada

**- Sé que debía de haberlo dicho antes pero no encontré el momento adecuado. Lo siento…-**

**- No-** respondió Serena alzando las cejas**- te agradezco que hayas tenido la astucia de hacerte cargo de él cuando ninguno de nosotros reaccionó-**

Siguió observándole de forma extraña

**- Entonces porque me sigues mirando así-** preguntó Thomas ya un poco más intimidado

Serena arrugó el ceño y bajó la vista para posarla en el minúsculo objeto que sostenía en su mano

**- Estoy pensando que todo lo que ha pasado este último tiempo es debido a este anillo y cuando todo acabó nadie se acordó un instante de él-**

Intentó recordar el momento que Thomas había relatado hacía unos minutos, pero sus recuerdos eran un tanto difusos, tenía pasajes entrecortados de aquella pelea.

**- Había cosas más apremiantes ese día. Afortunadamente saltó cerca de mí y pude tomarlo-**

Y eso era muy cierto. Podría haber caído en manos del enemigo…la historia habría sido muy distinta.

**- Lo estuve analizando en casa y me pareció bastante corriente. Luego lo guardé en ese sobre hasta que la tormenta se calmara un poco-**

Serena asintió aún con la vista fija en el anillo

**- Hiciste bien Thomas. Muchas gracias-**

Asintió complacido y luego se hizo un nuevo silencio. Serena cerró la mano y apretó en anillo con fuerza

**- Me pregunto como un objeto tan pequeño puede haber causado tantas desgracias-**

Miró a Thomas

**- Ni siquiera se que hacer con él-**

Thomas se rascó la barbilla

**- Puedes fundirlo y hacerte un par de aretes o destruirlo, hacerlo polvo y tirarlo al mar. Lo que tú desees estará bien-**

Pero Serena no lo creía así. En esta batalla habían intervenido muchas más personas como para que la decisión la tomara solo ella. Este anillo había influido y cambiado la vida no solo de ella si no que de todos aquellos que de alguna u otra forma habían terminado relacionados a él. Era curioso pero nuevamente estaban todos conectados.

Se puso de pie y caminó un par de minutos aún con el anillo entre sus manos. Tenía que tomar una decisión y debía de ser la correcta y no lo haría sola.

**- No me siento facultada para tomar esta decisión por mí misma-**

Thomas asintió en calma

**- Entonces que harás-**

Suspiró al mismo tiempo que un nudo se formaba en su estómago. Sería una noche de variados reencuentros y el solo pensar en ello hacía que Serena tuviera unas locas ganas de ser absorbida por sus sueños. Pero este era un tema delicado. Por este anillo se había puesto en peligro la paz y la estabilidad de muchas personas en la tierra y el universo y no lo debía de tomar a la ligera. La niña asustadiza tendría que hacerse a un lado una vez más, muy a su pesar. La líder y la Princesa tenían que hacerse presente esta vez. Le sonrió a Thomas con la decisión ya tomada.

**- Pienso que es hora de preparar una reunión-**

* * *

Darien estaba en la cocina de su apartamento sentado junto a Hotaru quien le estaba relatando con lujo de detalles como había sido su día en la escuela. Darien le sonreía o hacía algún comentario acerca de lo que la chica contaba pero en realidad su cabeza no estaba allí. Llevaba tres días intentando percibir algún indicio del enemigo en su planeta pero era como si literalmente se hubiera esfumado. Eso era bueno, salvo por el hecho de que Darien no lo creía así. Sentía que las cosas habían sido demasiado fáciles, demasiado rápidas, como si Alphonse hubiera querido ser vencido por alguna extraña razón que aún no lograba averiguar, eso lo mantenía ocupado.

Eso y el hecho de que tampoco podía sentir la presencia de Serena. No es que ella estuviera desaparecida sino que la siempre potente energía de la Luna llevaba días siendo solo un tibio reflejo de lo que en realidad era. Eso lo intrigaba. Se había retirado demasiado pronto del lugar de la batalla e ignoraba lo que había sucedido después, estaba seguro que esa era la razón por la cual la Luna menguaba y no brillaba en su esplendor. Si a eso le agregaba los tres días de lluvia en donde el agua no había dejado de caer por un minuto le hacía pensar que hasta el mismo cielo estaba llorando por algo.

**- Y por no haber escuchado nada de lo que he estado contando opino que me debes servir un gran tazón de helado-**

Hotaru se cruzó de brazos indignada esperando alguna reacción de Darien. Éste despertó de la nada

**- ¿Eh?**- fue lo único que dijo

La niña entrecerró los ojos sacándole una sonrisa a Darien

-** Lo siento, tienes razón he sido un tonto pero lo último lo oí. Espera-**

Se puso de pie y sacó de la heladera un recipiente de helado, el que sirvió en una copa y puso frente a la chica. Ésta sonrió complacida y comenzó a servirse. Darien aún no le había platicado de lo acontecido hacía días atrás y llegó a la conclusión de que no tendría otra oportunidad de hacerlo más que ahora

**- Hotaru hay algo que deseo decirte-**

Ella dejó la cuchara

**- ¿Es malo?-**

Le sonrió para tranquilizarla

**- No, no es malo-**

Al menos eso pensaba. Ella asintió y volvió a comer

**- Al fin me dirás lo que ha estado ocupando tu cabeza desde hace tres días-**

La agudeza de Hotaru era una de las cosas que más llamaba la atención de Darien. Comenzó a relatarle toda la historia, desde su encuentro con Serena en el hospital, el momento en el que le salvó de ser agredida por Alphonse y la unión de poderes que acabó con el enemigo. No le escondió nada pues consideraba a la pequeña su más cercano y en quien más confiaba. Luego de media hora creía haber explicado casi con lujo de detalles lo ocurrido. Ella solo asintió ocasionalmente o arrugó el ceño cuando algo no le parecía correcto. Guardaron silencio un par de minutos y Darien esperó a las preguntas que con seguridad Hotaru le haría.

**- Así que el enemigo ha sido expulsado de la tierra-**

**- Eso es lo que creo, pero hay ciertas cosas que aún no me cuadran, es por eso que he estado más concentrado de lo normal, intentando detectar algo pero hasta el momento nada-**

Ella revolvió lo poco que le quedaba de helado

**- Eso es un alivio-**

Darien se cruzó de brazos pues él aún no sentía ese alivio llegar

**- Lo que me has contado de la Princesa Kakkyu sí que me ha sorprendido. No pensé que ella fuera una persona tan imprudente, al menos no se veía así ¿Qué crees que la impulsó a darle esa idea a Seiya?-**

Lo pensó. La verdad es que también se había hecho la misma pregunta.

**- Realmente no lo sé… quizás quería ayudar o quizás quiso fastidiar a Serena por celos o envidia. Quizás es un alma buena que se equivocó o solo es una Princesa caprichosa. En realidad nadie lo sabe-**

Hotaru terminó de tomar su helado y lavó cuidadosamente lo que había ocupado. Luego volvió a sentarse junto a Darien

**- Dices que Serena le exigió que se fuera de este planeta… ¿Que harás al respecto?-**

Darien se presionó los ojos con una de sus manos

**- También he estado pensando en ello. No me hizo la petición a mí así que no tendría porque intervenir, pero ella vive en este planeta y nos guste o no su importancia es bastante más grande que la de Kakkyu e incluso que la mía-**

Hotaru asintió y luego estuvo largo rato mirando hacia un punto fijo en la nada. Darien solo le dio tiempo. Para ella era difícil todo esto, tanto como para él aquel día.

**- ¿Porque lo hiciste Darien?-** soltó agolpadamente Hotaru- **¿Porque la ayudaste después de todo lo que ha pasado?-**

Era normal que Hotaru se preguntara eso. Ciertamente todo el mundo que tuviera algún tipo de relación con Serena y él tendrían la misma interrogante. Obviamente sus actos no se condescendían en absoluto con el discurso que había llevado todos estos meses…y aún así sentía que lo que había hecho no era malo. Se apoyó en la encimera y suspiró. No era de las personas acostumbradas a compartir lo que sentía pero en esta ocasión tenía la necesidad de hacerlo, para ver si de alguna forma podía entender lo que le estaba pasando.

**- Hace tres días estuve con la Serena más triste que jamás había visto, su rostro, sus ojos… todo en ella era dolor ¿Y sabes? no me gustó. A pesar de desear muchas veces que ella sintiera un poco del sufrimiento que me hizo sentir, la sensación no fue como esperaba…sentí lástima por ella y cuando la vi ahí en el campo de batalla herida…tuve la impresión de que no quería ponerse de pie, que deseaba poner fin a todo y no pude dejar que eso pasara…no podía dejar que el mundo perdiera a su heroína por un romance frustrado-**

Hotaru ladeó la cabeza procesando las palabras de Darien

**- ¿Es por eso que la ayudaste? ¿Para hacerle un favor a la humanidad?-**

Inesperadamente Darien se sonrojó. Hotaru se paró abrió el refrigerador y sirvió en dos vasos zumo de naranja

**- Darien soy una niña, pero no soy tonta. No insultes mi inteligencia-**

Una carcajada real salió de la boca de Darien haciendo que la seria conversación cesara por un momento. A veces Hotaru simplemente lo dejaba sin palabras, tomó un poco del líquido que la chica le había servido y respiró.

**- Sé que eres muy inteligente, más de lo que a veces me gustaría y gracias por el zumo está muy sabroso-**

Ella sonrió y esperó. Porque con personas como Darien solo se trataba de esperar. Esperar a que se sintieran en condiciones de hablar. Hotaru se sirvió un poco más de zumo, jugueteó con el borde del vaso mientras que con el rabillo del ojo veía como el semblante de Darien se ponía serio y su mirada se concentraba en algo que no estaba en la habitación si no que más bien en sus recuerdos.

**- Creo que cuando Serena se halle en peligro estaré ahí, aunque no quiera, aunque me rehúse a creerlo y lo niegue… hay algo dentro de mí que no desea que desaparezca de aquí-**

Hotaru solo le observó

**- ¿Amor?-**

A Darien le costaba relacionar esa palabra con Serena. Sonrió genuinamente, muy parecido al Darien de antes.

**- Ya no sé que es el amor…pensé que era estar con la persona que el destino te había escogido, pensé que el amor era así de simple, pensé que no lastimaba, que siempre era cálido como Serena, pensé que era la fuerza más grande de todas pero me equivoqué y lo perdí todo... cuando vi a Serena hace tres días…fue como verme reflejado en un espejo. Ahora ella sabe lo que yo sentí, sabe lo que es decepcionarse del amor. Ahora somos iguales otra vez y no se si eso me tranquiliza-**

Un trueno se oyó a lo lejos seguido de un aguacero colosal. Hotaru se sobresaltó con el sonido, Darien se puso de pie y rodeó sus hombros con un brazo.

**- Es solo una tormenta no tengas miedo ya pasará-**

Hotaru miró hacia el techo del apartamento, hacia donde el agua seguramente se acumulaba día tras día.

"_La bóveda del cielo llora,_

_gotea su dolor en pedacitos de cristal_

_que se rompen en el suelo."_

Darien la observó en silencio. La niña sonrió moviendo su cabeza de un lugar a otro.

**- No se de donde aprendí esas palabras-** dijo Hotaru luego de un rato**- solo me vinieron a la mente de pronto. Quizás Setsuna me leía esas cosas cuando bebé-**

Se quedó un momento oyendo detenidamente la lluvia, algo en el interior de Darien se sacudió como si por un instante hubiera sido arrastrado a una vida tan vieja como ese poema. A su antigua vida.

"_Llueve en la noche tras las paredes _

_Sobre la calle __la lluvia cae y parecen lágrimas tristes…_

_La luna llora y riega la ciudad con besos de sus lágrimas"_

Hotatu abrió la boca sorprendida no solo de que Darien conociera el poema sino que además lo recitara con tanto sentimiento.

**- Es un poema que se recitaba por gente de mi planeta en tiempos del Milenio de Plata. Cada vez que comenzaba el invierno y las nubes cubrían por completo el cielo las personas decían que en realidad la lluvia eran lágrimas que derramaba la Luna por no poder ver el azul del planeta tierra. Cuando conocí a la Princesa Serena le enseñé ese poema y le gustó tanto que se aprendió cada palabra…seguramente fue ella quien lo recitó alguna vez para ustedes y solo vino a tu mente-**

Ella asintió pensativa.

**- Es hermoso pero me produce una sensación muy extraña, no se como explicarlo-**

Los ojos de Darien de pronto se nublaron como si por ellos cruzara un eco del pasado.

**- Fue hace millones de años pero hay cosas para mí que simplemente no son afectadas por el tiempo. Permanecen allí intactas-**

Un nuevo trueno hizo retumbar el cielo

**- ¿Cómo que?-** preguntó Hotaru para así pasar por alto ese sonido que la atemorizaba.

Se alejó de la niña pero no en demasía. Sus ojos destellaron y se transformaron en el vivo reflejo de un mar en calma.

**- Ver la tierra por primera vez desde el espacio, recuerdo con claridad lo azul que se veía y lo mucho que brillaba…sin duda es el planeta más hermoso de la vía láctea. Recuerdo también la primera vez que vi a Serena. Solo me concentré en sus ojos pues eran del mismo color que el cielo de mi planeta. Me hallaba en un lugar extraño en donde no conocía a nadie pero cuando estaba con ella, su mirada me transportaba a casa. Primero me enamoré de sus ojos y luego de su corazón-**

Hotaru agachó la cabeza incapaz de decir o hacer algo más que solo escuchar

**- Lo curioso es que yo nunca dejé de sentirme así, Serena siempre fue mi hogar…aún no se en que momento ella dejó de sentir eso por mí-**

**- ¿Aún deseas saber el porqué?-**

Darien sonrió y el color azul de sus ojos se opacó una vez más.

**- Sé todo lo que necesito saber, lo demás son solo anhelos que guardo de una historia de amor ya desgastada y dejada atrás-**

La lluvia golpeó la ventana, como si quisiera hablar, como si quisiera decir aquello que él no se atrevía a decir

**- ¿Realmente está en el pasado?-**

La pregunta se perdió en el ruido de la noche. El viento soplaba fuerte agregando un nuevo ingrediente al ambiente que ya de por sí era lúgubre. Hotaru se puso de pie y descorrió la cortina para ver mejor el exterior. Nada bueno se podía divisar allí afuera.

**- La Luna está llorando como en el poema. Quizás si se acercara nuevamente a la tierra, si pudiera ver el azul reflejado en tus ojos su tristeza pasaría y sus lágrimas por fin cesarían-**

El rugido del trueno no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para silenciar esas palabras, ni para acallar los pensamientos del Príncipe de la tierra.

Se oyó un nuevo ruido en la ventana haciendo que Hotaru volviera a sobresaltarse. Pero este era un sonido un tanto distinto. Darien se puso de pie y caminó hacia la ventana que daba a la terraza. Descorrió la cortina y vio hacia abajo. Destrabó el cierre y dejó entrar al visitante. Hotaru corrió hacia la sala.

**- ¡Luna!-** exclamó Hotaru poniéndose en cuclillas

La gatita le sonrió pero solo fue un instante pues saltó hacia la silla más cercana y buscó la mirada de Darien. Éste cerró la ventana, mientras pensaba en todas las posibilidades posibles del porque de la visita de Luna. Caminó hacia ella

**- Serena está…**- no pudo terminar la frase.

Luna asintió

**- Ella se encuentra bien. Nos ha convocado a todos a una reunión en casa de Rei-**

Darien miró a Hotaru.

**- Con todos quieres decir…-**

**- A todos. A cada una de sus guerreras-** miró a Hotaru- **me refiero a las ocho. También a ti, los hermanos Kou. Incluso a la Princesa Kakkyu y su vasalla-**

Darien estaba más que sorprendido. No podía imaginar el motivo de tan inesperada reunión

**- ¿Sabes porque Serena ha decidido esto?-**

Negó un tanto seria.

**- Solo me pidió venir a informarte y a solicitar tu asistencia. Me dijo que era importante que asistieras a ella-**

La intriga lo carcomía. No tenía pensado ver a Serena tan pronto. No sabía si se encontraba preparado para ello. Para Darien encontrarse con Serena siempre significaba una pequeña preparación mental previa. Aún así asintió.

**- Dile que estaré allí-** luego miró hacia Hotaru, quien también, con un corto movimiento de su cabeza asintió- **que ambos estaremos allí-**

Luna asintió y con un ágil movimiento saltó hacia la ventana para salir al exterior. La lluvia golpeó con fuerza el rostro de Darien cuando se puso de pie para cerrar nuevamente la ventana. Estaba fría y se escurrió por sus mejillas, pero no le importó. Tenía cosas más trascendentales en las cuales pensar, cosas que seguramente serían inevitablemente tratadas en esa famosa reunión. Vio su reflejo en el cristal…una sombra de inquietud cruzó su rostro. La Luna y la tierra se volverían a juntar más pronto de lo que él había pensado.

* * *

A pesar de lo tarde que era el grupo de cuatro amigas seguía en casa de Rei reunidas. Era como si después de los últimos acontecimientos no quisieran separarse, estar juntas las hacía sentirse a salvo. Lita estaba en la cocina haciendo un poco de té, mientras que las demás oían en silencio la lluvia. Rei, quien era la más cercana a la ventana pensaba en Serena. Ya había presenciado una vez a Serena así por Seiya, aquella vez en su habitación, cuando Darien se había ido y su cercanía con Seiya incomodaba a los demás. Pero esto era distinto; menos lágrimas más dolor. Quizás el motivo era que su amiga tenía un par de años más, quizás cuando crecías las heridas del corazón se hacían más profundas, tan grandes que te quitaban en aliento e incluso las ganas de llorar. Siguió con un dedo las gotas de lluvia que se deslizaban por el cristal. Lita se sentó frente a ella con una bandeja de te y dulces recién horneados.

También la lluvia logró captar su atención

**- Si esto sigue así seremos testigos del segundo diluvio prometido- **dijo Lita mientras se sentaba a la mesa

Mina y Amy se acercaron más

**- Es cierto…-** susurró Mina- **da bastante miedo y sin la Luna que ilumine la noche es mucho más escalofriante. Podría haber algo de luz ¿no?-**

Un rayo atravesó el cielo sobresaltando de paso a las chicas

**- ¡No me refería a este tipo de luz!-** exclamó Mina mirando hacia arriba

Rei sonrió desde su sitio.

**- Definitivamente echo de menos la Luna-** concluyó la rubia

**- Quizás solo no quiere que la veamos-** habló por fin Rei- **quizás está oculta hasta que pase la tormenta, como Serena-**

Mina suspiró y tomó un poco de pastel, jugó un rato con él pues no tenía hambre

**- ¿Creen que Serena nos odie? ¿Qué esté molesta con nosotras?-**

Rei se dio vuelta y dejó de tocar la ventana

**- Necesita tiempo, la última vez que esto pasó la abrumamos y no la dejamos pensar con claridad**-

Mina dejó el tenedor

**- Solo queremos ayudarla eso es todo-**

**- Y lo haremos en cuanto ella nos pida ayuda-**

Uno de los celulares sonó y Amy se puso de pie y caminó hacia otro salón para contestar. Lita sirvió té

**- Debe de ser Taiki, se preocupa mucho por ella, siempre está pendiente-**

Mina sonrió sin ganas

**- Que curioso-**

Lita alzó las cejas

**- Que puede ser curioso en esto Mina-**

**- Que Amy sea la única que logró mantener una relación sana con los hermanos Kou-**

Lita soltó una carcajada. A veces Mina simplemente sorprendía.

**- Es curioso tienes razón-**

**- Hablando de relaciones-** continuo Lita- **¿has tenido noticias de Thomas?-**

El rostro de Mina cambió al escuchar el nombre del chico. Tomó una taza de té, bebió de ella y casi rompió la mesa cuando la dejó otra vez allí.

**- No y preferiría no hablar de ese…-** apretó los puños haciendo que se le tensaran las manos- **¡Ese idiota que no me contesta el teléfono ni se ha dignado a aparecer en tres días!-**

Amy volvió a la mesa a tiempo para escuchar los descargos de su amiga

**- No se que le sucede…tan solo desapareció. No es que me importe mucho**- dijo en tono indiferente**- solo…-**

**- ¿Solo?-** preguntó Amy

Los ojos de Mina se entristecieron

**- Solo estoy un poquito preocupada-**

Al fin algo logró captar la atención de Rei.

**- Tal vez dijiste algo que le molestó-** sugirió Amy

Mina abrió una gran boca e hizo que Lita riera con ganas

**- ¡Qué dices!-**

Amy se asustó y estiró las palmas de sus manos

**- ¡Yo solo decía lo siento!-**

Mina sacó un enorme trozo de pastel y lo metió en su boca

**- Porque no nos dices quien te llamó ¿eh?-**

Lita rió

**- Será mejor que la distraigas con otro tema-**

Rei sonrió y siguió observando la ventana

**- Era Taiki… quería saber como estábamos y si teníamos noticias de Serena. También me contó que Seiya… que Seiya aún está mal por lo que sucedió-**

Todas guardaron un momento de silencio

**- Ya veo**- respondió al fin Lita

Mina bebió te

**- Pobre-** murmuró sobre la taza de té

Rei arrugó el ceño

**- ¿Pobre? Gracias a él nuestra amiga está sufriendo como nunca. Pena por él es lo último que siento-**

Amy solo guardó su celular

**- No soy la fan número uno de Seiya-** le contestó Mina**- pero no puedo dejar de sentir pena por él y aunque me odies por eso Rei Hino lo seguiré sintiendo-**

Lita les dio una palmada a ambas en el brazo

**- Ya ya, no nos pelearemos por esto ¿si?-** les dio una mirada de advertencia a ambas**- ¿Qué más te comentó Taiki?-**

Amy alzó la vista

**- Bueno… me dijo que la Princesa Kakkyu y Sura aún continúan viviendo en su casa y que realmente no sabe como comportarse frente a eso, es extraño para él tener de huésped a la mujer que en realidad comenzó todo esto-**

Lita agitó su té. Aún no les había comentado a las chicas lo ocurrido en el hospital pero creía que era la instancia para hacerlo

**- Aquél día cuando Serena supo toda la verdad también estaba Kakkyu presente…Sere se enfadó tanto que le gritó que se fuera de este planeta para siempre. Y la golpeó-**

Mina sonrió con ganas, mientras que Amy entendió la incomodidad de Taiki

**- Bueno bueno-** susurró Rei- **nuestra Princesa está creciendo-**

**- ¡Wow!-** exclamó Mina- **hubiera pagado cualquier cosa por ver la cara de Kakkyu en ese momento-**

**- Yo la vi y créeme no estaba feliz- **

**- Tal vez solo lo dijo en un momento de rabia…Serena no es así lo saben-**

Lita movió los ojos de un lado a otro

**- No estoy tan segura de eso…Sere se veía bastante convencida y como Darien no dijo lo contrario…a mi me parece que la Princesa de las Flores puede irse despidiendo de este planeta-**

Rei dibujó una flor en la ventana y la tarjó con una cruz, causando una risita de Lita. Mina estiró sus brazos sobre la mesa y apoyó la cabeza entre ellos

**- Esa nueva actitud de Darien es algo que no entiendo. Primero la odia, luego la odia más y después aparece en el campo de batalla como un héroe. Es tan extraño-**

Amy asintió

**- Solo es una cosa más en la lista de cosas extrañas que han pasado últimamente-** opinó Lita cruzando sus brazos a la altura del pecho

**- Tal vez se dio cuenta que tanto odio no valía la pena…se amaron tanto tiempo. Todo ese amor no puede desaparecer de un momento a otro-**

La buena de Amy siempre tenía una palabra positiva que decir

**- El tema es que su majestad de la tierra está loco-** dijo Mina girando su dedo repetidamente junto a su sien-

Rei nuevamente salió de su pasividad y se incorporó a la mesa

**- Pienso que Amy no está tan equivocada. Hay algo en Darien que ha cambiado, puedo percibirlo…ese día me pareció ver un poco del Darien de antes. No se si se trata de amor pero no creo que siga odiando a Sere-**

Amy sonrió a su amiga

**- Digamos que soy más escéptica, tengo que verlo con mis propios ojos para cambiar mi opinión acerca de su majestad-** concluyó Lita

Mina alzó su pulgar para Rei

**- Tú eres la síquica Rei, si dices que sentiste algo te creo-**

Amy comenzó a jugar con sus dedos antes de seguir

**- Taiki también me contó que Yaten se ha sentido estupendo como si nunca hubiera sufrido un accidente-**

La chica buscó la mirada de su amiga Lita, en tanto ni Mina ni Rei hicieron comentario relacionado con Yaten. Mina siguió con su cabeza apoyada sobre sus manos mientras que Rei no despegó la mirada de la ventana.

Lita carraspeó un poco.

**- Con todo lo que ha ocurrido no hemos tenido tiempo de hacer una celebración por el regreso de Yaten. Quizás podríamos hacer algo el fin de semana…no se que les parece-**

**- A mi me parece una estupenda idea-** dijo Amy

Mina dio la cara a sus amigas. No se sentía preparada para tocar aún ese tema.

**- Por mí está bien-**

Rei cerró los ojos un momento. Llevaba días debatiéndose entre confesar a sus amigas el secreto que solo Serena sabía o simplemente desaparecer sin aviso. Hace un par de semanas había estado en distintas reuniones con autoridades de su escuela, debido a que sus calificaciones eran mejor que la media y su conducta siempre había sido intachable, las posibilidades de conseguir un intercambio estudiantil eran muchas, así que luego de platicar con Serena postuló sin pensarlo dos veces. Creía que demoraría un poco más en tener respuesta pero hace dos días llegando a su casa se encontró con la noticia: su solicitud había sido aceptada y en dos meses más tendría que armar su maleta y partir a Londres por seis meses. Lo que había soñado al fin se cumplía y ahora que lo tenía no sabía como abordarlo.

Así que partiría por lo más fácil, decirles a sus amigas. Dejó de contemplar la ventana y se armó de valor

**- Chicas hay algo que debo contarles-**

Lita asintió pues sabía desde hace mucho que Rei ocultaba algo, Mina y Amy fueron las más sorprendidas. Tardó un poco pues omitió parte de la información, específicamente el porque de su viaje y cuando terminó sus amigas guardaron silencio.

**- ¡Te vas a Londres!-** gritó Mina entre sorprendida y enojada- **¡Y en apenas dos meses! ¡Cuando pensabas decírnoslo antes de subir al avión!-**

**- ¿Pero como en que momento lo decidiste? ¿Quien mas lo sabe?- **preguntó Amy tan sorprendida como las demás

**- Así que era eso-** dijo Lita al fin- **lo que había estado en tu cabeza estos días-**

Amy no pudo evitar reflejar tristeza

**- Pero Rei…se que es una gran oportunidad para ti y me alegra mucho…pero es todo tan apresurado solo en dos meses más y no estarás-**

Mina quien había pasado de la impresión del momento a la tristeza vio los ojos de su amiga.

**- Porque te vas Rei justo ahora que al fin estamos todos juntos…no me lo creo-**

Rei estuvo a punto de decirlo, el nombre de Yaten estaba en la punta de su lengua, pero sabía que si hacía eso muy probablemente Mina se sentiría culpable, no tenía porque pero la conocía bien…demasiado parecida a su Princesa como siempre había pensado. Si siquiera daba un atisbo de la verdadera razón lo captaría de inmediato y ya no quería más culpas ni remordimientos, era precisamente por eso que se estaba alejando. Rei revolvió el pelo de Mina para restar importancia a la situación

**- Desde hace un tiempo he sentido la necesidad de…no se como explicarlo- **dijo poniendo un dedo sobre su boca- **de ver el mundo ¿saben?, de conocer cosas que me son desconocidas y empecé a investigar. Mi escuela tiene programas de intercambio con muchos países y en cuanto vi el de Londres me pareció perfecto… últimamente la historia está llamando mucho mi atención así que solo me arriesgué, nunca pensé que quedaría tan rápido-**

Amy asintió mientras Lita intentaba ver más allá de las palabras de Rei

**- ¿La historia?-** preguntó Mina en un tono burlesco **¿Rei la historiadora?-**

Rei la golpeó en el brazo y ésta se quejó un momento

**-¿Y Sere?-** preguntó Amy- **¿Como se lo dirás? se pondrá tan triste…-**

Rei miró hacia la ventana otra vez, recordando la plática que tuvo con su amiga

**- Serena ya lo sabe, tenía que contárselo antes de empezar todos los trámites. El realidad fue ella la que me impulsó a tomar la decisión…creo que me entendió y me apoyó desde el principio-**

Amy agachó la mirada mientras que las demás solo aguardaron. Rei se volvió para mirar a sus amigas, la noticia las pillaba de sorpresa.

**- ¡No se pongan así!-** exclamó sonriente- ¡**No me voy a ir por siempre son solo seis meses!, estaré de vuelta para las vacaciones de verano, ya verán que ni notarán mi ausencia, volveré en el momento preciso para que salgamos de vacaciones todos juntos-**

Amy sonrió un poco menos afectada

**- Eso espero…de todas formas te extrañaremos mucho-**

Mina suspiró

**- Siento que nuestro grupo se desmorona… contigo lejos ya no será lo mismo ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer para que no te vayas?-**

Rei la empujó haciendo que Mina saltara hacia el lado. Comportándose así la tristeza no la embargaba tanto, debía de mantenerse firme ya no podía arrepentirse.

**- ¡No seas exagerada! Estaré en contacto todos los días y como ya les dije son solo seis meses-**

Dejó de lado la euforia y volvió nuevamente a comportarse seria. Limpió la ventana en el lugar que había estado dibujando, para así también evitar mirar a sus amigas directamente

**- Es una gran oportunidad para mí… sé que las cosas no están muy bien entre nosotros pero Serena me ha enseñado que a veces la distancia es necesaria…te sirve para pensar y para aclarar ideas. Cuando vuelva vendré con energías renovadas y con paz en mi mente…y en mi corazón-**

El viento afuera había cambiado de dirección haciendo que las gotas de lluvia golpearan sonoramente el cristal del vidrio y provocando también que las últimas palabras de Rei se perdieran con el ruido. Quizás así era mejor.

**- Si eso hará que puedas seguir tienes todo mi apoyo. Te quiero**- le dijo Lita sosteniendo su mano por sobre la mesa. Rei la apretó pues creía no ser capaz de hablar pues sentía que en sus ojos ya se agolpaban lágrimas

**- Gracias Lita, yo…-**

Tragó dificultad pero Lita solo negó

**- Ya lo sé, no tienes que explicarme nada más-**

Mina arrugó el ceño

**- ¿Que?-** dijo por sobre el ruido de la lluvia-** ¡No he escuchado nada de lo que han dicho!-**

**- ¿Cómo? No les oigo-** preguntó Amy tapando sus oídos

Rei respiró aliviada y pestañeó varias veces para que sus lágrimas se disiparan. Sabía que Lita guardaría su secreto tan bien como Serena. Rodó los ojos recuperándose

**- ¡Les he dicho que vengan hacia acá y me den un gran abrazo!-**

Las tres amigas se acercaron y rodearon a su amiga en un cálido abrazo. Ésta las aceptó gustosas y sonrió. El primer paso de su partida ya estaba hecho.

El abrazo de las cuatro amigas fue interrumpido por el sonoro sonido de sus celulares. El primero en sonar fue el de Rei y así consecuencialmente, hasta que Mina fue la última en ponerse de pie para ir a buscarlo a su bolso. Cuando esta volvió Rei y las demás ya habían leído el contenido del mensaje. Vio los rostros de sus amigas y sabía que algo no iba bien

**- No voy a leer el mío, me basta con ver sus caras-**

Rei dejó de lado su celular

**- Serena nos ha enviado a todas un mensaje. Desea celebrar una reunión con todos aquí en mi casa-**

**- ¡Una reunión!-** exclamó Mina, pensando que sería un ameno reencuentro entre amigos.

**- No te emociones mucho Mina, esto no debe ser evento social. Seguramente algo ha ocurrido-**

Los ánimos de Mina se fueron esfumando poco a poco, hasta que adoptó el mismo rostro preocupado de sus amigas

**- Gracias Lita, acabas de quitarme la alegría del momento-**

**- Que querrá Sere- **preguntó Amy

**- Debe ser algo importante-** respondió Rei seria- **como para convocarla a estas horas-**

Lita se estiró e hizo tronar su cuello

- **Esto será muy interesante-** dijo son una sonrisa- **La reunión después de la tormenta-**

Mina y Rei no pudieron evitar darse una pequeña mirada de reojo pero no dijeron nada. Amy solo apretó su celular contra su pecho. Lita observó el clima desatado que había en el exterior y suspiró. Tenía la sensación de que la reunión tendría tintes iguales o peores a los que estaba viendo por la ventana

**- Este será un encuentro inolvidable. Y sobremojado**-

* * *

Taiki colgó su teléfono luego de hablar con Amy. Escuchar la voz de la persona a quien amaba siempre le tranquilizaba, era como un oasis en el caos que le rodeaba, el cariño que sentía por ella no hacía más que crecer con el tiempo y sin lugar a dudas era su mayor apoyo considerando que su familia no estaba pasando por un buen momento. Afortunadamente Yaten estaba recuperado pero ahora era Seiya quien acaparaba toda su atención. Su hermano parecía un muerto en vida. Las imágenes de Kimokku venían a su mente una y otra vez…era como estar viviendo un deja vú, uno muy desagradable. Oyó que la puerta de la habitación de Yaten de abría. El chico salió bostezando y se sentó bruscamente junto a él.

**- ¿Estabas durmiendo?-**

Bostezó nuevamente

**- Si, pero no-**

Miró hacia fuera, seguía lloviendo sin parar. Seiya aún permanecía sentado a la intemperie.

**- Lleva horas ahí en la misma posición-** le comentó Taiki

Yaten asintió

**-¿Ha comido, hablado o algo que se asemeje a un ser humano?-**

**- Creo que estuvo hablando con Sura un momento-**

Yaten alzó una ceja

**- ¿Con Sura? Eso es extraño-**

**- Lo se, a mi también me llamó la atención. Creo que ni siquiera sabía que ella estaba aquí-**

Yaten afirmó la cabeza en el sofá

**- Tal vez perdió la razón completamente y confundió a Sura con Serena-**

Taiki le dio una mirada de reproche

**- ¡Que!-** se quejó el chico- **no me digas que no lo pensaste-**

Taiki se cruzó de brazos y suspiró

**- Pasó por mi cabeza…así como un millón de cosas más-**

Ambos recostaron sus cabezas y cerraron los ojos

**- Soy probablemente la persona más inteligente de toda la ciudad y no tengo la menor idea de cómo ayudar a mi hermano. Es tan frustrante-**

Yaten abrió los ojos para buscar el rostro de su hermano. Se le veía tan notoriamente la tristeza que guardó las bromas para sí.

**- Si Seiya no quiere que le ayudemos no es mucho lo que podemos hacer. Solo esperar y estar ahí para cuando se decida a hablar-**

La lluvia caía con fuerza llenando los silencios que se hacían en el salón.

**- No te da la impresión-** comentó Taiki un momento más tarde- **que todo el ambiente está triste-**

**- Desde que desperté-** confesó Yaten**- desde que abrí los ojos parte de mi corazón solo ha sentido tristeza, la tristeza de Serena-**

Taiki giró su cabeza para verle

**- Quizás antes del accidente era un bruto insensible pero creo que la tristeza se había instalado en nosotros desde hace mucho tiempo… ahora que la tristeza es de Serena nos damos cuenta de la propia-**

**- ¿Como está Serena?-**

No había necesidad de que le explicara a su hermano que podía saber de ella en todo momento.

**- Mal. No sabe en que se equivocó…y yo me debato entre consolar a Seiya o golpearlo hasta dejarlo inconciente por hacerle esto a Serena-**

Taiki rodó los ojos

**- Ya se ya se**…- le respondió con voz cansada- **es solo que tú no la viste destrozada, con el rostro pálido, los ojos rojos hinchados… no la oíste llorar, no te empapó el hombro de lágrimas ni te enterró las uñas en la palma de la mano de impotencia…no oíste su voz…casi no pude reconocerla-**

En algún lugar de la noche se oyó el lamento de un animal haciendo el que el silencio que reinaba se cortara por un instante. Taiki observó con solemnidad al hermano que tenía en frente, de alguna forma era tan distinto a aquel que había estado postrado en aquella cama. Más preocupado y tal vez más cariñoso…más humano sería la mejor respuesta. Se atrevía a asegurar que el viejo Yaten habría sido incapaz de sentir de la forma en la que lo hacía esta nueva versión de su hermano

**- Yaten-** comenzó en forma pausada- **¿Si te pregunto algo recibiré una respuesta honesta?-**

Arrugó el ceño intrigado

**- Siempre recibirás una respuesta sincera de mi parte-**

**- Lo sé. Era solo para confirmarlo-**

Se inclinó hacia delante haciendo que inconcientemente Yaten hiciera lo mismo.

**- Hipotéticamente ¿Podría tu amistad con Serena estar transformándose…o en un futuro transformarse en algo más que eso?-**

Suspiró pesadamente

**- ¿En amor dices tú?-**

Taiki elevó ambos dedos índices

**- Hipotéticamente, recuérdalo-**

Se echó hacia atrás consternado

**- Taiki…-**

**- Solo responde y nunca más volveré a tocar este tema. Lo juro-**

Afirmó sus codos sobre las rodillas dejando que sus manos colgaran libres. Miró a través del gran ventanal que daba hacia el balcón como Seiya permanecía imperturbable en su asiento. Y así con la vista fija en él respondió.

**- Amo a Serena más de lo que me gustaría y sin embargo menos de lo que ella merece-**

Taiki asintió levemente, no permitiendo que su sorpresa y su inquietud se reflejaran.

**- Okey, está bien-** fue lo único a lo que atinó a responder

**- Desde que estamos conectados de esta forma especial siento lo que ella siente. Te puedo jurar que daría mi vida por proteger ese corazón…pero no estoy enamorado de ella Taiki-**

Todo el aire que Taiki tenía contenido en su pecho salió disparado de una sola vez. No sabía lo nervioso que se encontraba hasta ese momento.

**- ¡Gracias al cielo!- **se oyó decir

Logró sacar una carcajada de Yaten

**- Nunca había oído que alguien diera gracias por algo así-**

Su risa contagió a su hermano que terminó riendo también. Después de un rato ambos recuperaron la compostura

**- Pretendo cuidar del corazón de Serena, no apropiarme de él. Se que la línea es bastante poco clara a veces pero**…- jugó un instante con sus dedos- **este tiempo en la tierra he llegado a conocerme más de lo que jamás pensé lograr y en parte es gracias a Serena. Puedo estar confundido en varios aspectos de mi vida, menos en este. Ella me devolvió la vida y mi agradecimiento es quererla incondicionalmente. Esa es mi misión-**

Taiki vio como la mirada y la mente de su hermano se iba de la habitación.

_Comienzo Fash-back_

_Yaten abrió los ojos y se encontró rodeado de un paisaje que jamás había visto en su vida pero que no tuvo mucho tiempo de apreciar, pues junto a él se encontraba quizás la mujer más bella que había visto jamás. Al verla no tuvo que preguntar para saber de quien se trataba. Ojos celestes, dos coletas y una hermosa corona en su cabeza._

_Se puso de pie tan rápido como pudo e hizo una inclinación de respeto_

_- Majestad-_

_Ella hizo lo mismo_

_- Una joven estrella en mi jardín ¿Algo curioso no?-_

_Era mucho más que curioso, era extraño e inexplicable. La Reina esperó a su lado como queriendo obtener algún tipo de explicación_

_- Honestamente majestad- dijo dudoso- no tengo idea de cómo ni porque llegué aquí-_

_Le hizo un gesto para que dieran un paseo_

_- ¿Eres el amigo al que mi hija ayudó verdad?-_

_Yaten asintió no entendiendo muy bien a lo que se refería_

_- Así es como llegaste aquí-_

_Se sentía tan pequeño junto a la Reina, no solo físicamente. La Reina era alta como una modelo de pasarela que tantas veces había visto en desfiles pero era su gracia y la forma en la que hablaba y se movía lo que le hacía sentirse abrumado_

_- ¿Qué me sucedió? ¿Estoy muerto?-_

_Ella sonrió_

_- No, no lo estás-_

_Eso lo alivió bastante, tanto que botó el aire que tenía acumulado en los pulmones_

_- Eso es alentador-_

_La Reina no dijo nada. Yaten le miró de reojo_

_- O quizás no lo sea tanto… porque significa que tampoco estoy en el mundo real-_

_Caminaron un poco más, pasaron por un largo pasillo de columnas de mármol que se extendían infinitamente hacia el cielo_

_- Mi Serena sin siquiera imaginarlo, solo impulsada por un acto de fe y amor, intervino en el curso de tu vida y desde ahora en adelante nada será lo mismo para ustedes dos-_

_Eso lo terminó por preocupar ¿Qué había hecho Serena?_

_- ¿Ella está bien? ¿Qué nos sucederá?-_

_La tranquilidad de la Reina estaba a punto de causar un colapso nervioso a Yaten pero no podía hacer nada para que ella dijera todo de una vez. No era tan idiota como para impacientar a la Reina Serenity_

_- Contestando a la última pregunta, nada malo les sucederá, si no más bien algo nuevo y desconocido, pero prefiero que tú mismo lo compruebes-_

_Estaba a punto de decir algo pero la Reina habló primero_

_- Con respecto a tu primera pregunta…- guardó silencio y por un momento su semblante fue sombrío- la Princesa está atravesando por un momento complejo y vendrá a mí en busca de un consejo… y de una petición-_

_Yaten no pudo disimular su alegría pues vería a su amiga una vez más_

_- No hay nada que yo no haría por mi hija, porque no existe ninguna madre que sienta más orgullo ni amor que yo por mi Serena. Así que lo que ella pida yo se lo concederé-_

_Miró a Yaten_

_- ¿No tienes curiosidad de saber que es lo que Serena desea?-_

_Yaten pensó _

_- Creo que usted quiere que sea la misma Serena quien me lo diga-_

_La Reina sonrió_

_- Ella no sabe que estás aquí pero en cuanto llegue te verá. Lleva días rogando por platicar contigo. Ese es el porque estás aquí. De la conversación que tú mantengas con ella dependerán muchas otras cosas-_

_Yaten tragó con dificultad. Se sentía con una enorme responsabilidad a pesar de que no tenía la menor idea de lo que se trataba ¿Qué pasaba con Serena?_

_- ¿Porque yo majestad? estoy seguro de que existen otras personas mucho más aptas-_

_La Reina alzó su mano y tomó la de Yaten_

_- Por que la amas. No tengo más respuesta que esa-_

_El chico se sonrojó. Era como la segunda vez en su vida que algo así le pasaba._

_- Majestad…verá yo no soy…- abrió la boca y la cerró- Soy Yaten, no Seiya. Es mi hermano de quien usted está hablando-_

_Ella se agachó, tomó entre sus manos una pequeña flor color amarillo e hizo que sus pétalos refulgieran asemejando casi el brillo del sol. Yaten observada anonadado._

_- Estoy hablando de un amor más simple que ese, uno que permanece brillando imperecederamente. No me he equivocado, eres exactamente con quien debía platicar. Ese tipo de amor que tu sientes por ella es lo que me hace confiar en ti esta responsabilidad-_

_Asintió, reconociendo como ciertas las palabras de la Reina._

_- Serena intervino en tu destino y ahora estás ligado al suyo. Es por eso que para ti guerrero ha nacido una nueva misión. No puedo decirte como la llevarás a cabo pero si puedo decirte de que se trata: a partir de este momento tú cuidarás de ella-_

_¿Cuidar de Serena? ¿Se iba a transformar en un caballero? ¿Qué sucedía con sus guerreras? ¿Con Seiya? ¿A que tipo de cuidado se refería la Reina?_

_- ¿Aceptas lo que te pido sin siquiera preguntar nada más?-_

_No obstante que la pregunta no era fácil la respuesta si lo era, pues Yaten sentía que había estado cuidando de Serena desde ya hacía mucho y no solo eso, sentía que el sentimiento era mutuo, que cada vez que él había necesitado de apoyo Serena había estado ahí. Así que más que una misión esto era la forma en la que se había estado desarrollando su relación desde que llegaron a la tierra. Hizo una larga reverencia a la Reina preparado ya para responderle_

_- Acepto, porque no necesito saber nada para responder a su pregunta. Yo cuidaré de ella-_

_Fin flash- back_

Taiki pasó su mano por delante del rostro de su hermano. Llevaba un par de minutos en blanco.

**- ¿Yaten?-**

Éste parpadeó repetidamente hasta que su mirada volvió a centrarse en el rostro expectante de Taiki. La verdad es que le costaba un poco dejar atrás el rostro níveo de la Reina y la tranquilidad de ese lugar y volver a la realidad. En cierta forma entendía por que a Serena le gustaba tanto permanecer allí. Pero tenía una misión que desarrollar…sentía más que nunca el peso de sus palabras.

**- ¿Yaten?-**

**- ¿Eh?-** respondió enseguida

Un trueno estalló en el cielo seguido de un gran rayo que iluminó sus rostros.

**- ¿De que misión hablas?-**

La ventana se descorrió de pronto desde el lado exterior. Seiya ingresó a la sala envuelto en su chaqueta. Parecía un niño extraviado y así se sentía en realidad. Vio que sus hermanos mantenían una seria conversación a juzgar por sus semblantes, a la que pusieron fin en cuanto le vieron aparecer en el umbral.

**- ¡Seiya!-** exclamó Taiki poniéndose de pie-** ¡Me alegra verte hermano!-**

Yaten permaneció en su asiento sin perder de vista al recién llegado

**- ¿Arrancando de la tormenta hermanito?-**

Seiya sujetó mejor la prenda con la que se estaba protegiendo.

**- ¿Se puede escapar de un aguacero así?-**

Yaten rodó los ojos indiferente a ese comentario

**- Eres un idiota-**

Taiki le pegó un fuerte puntapié. Yaten gritó un improperio y se tocó la pierna un par de minutos.

**- ¡Porque me pegas si es cierto!-** miró a Seiya quien seguía con la vista fija en él**- es cierto y lo sabes-**

Seiya no respondió.

**- Pero no es necesario que se lo restriegues en la cara- **

Descruzó los brazos y se puso de pie ignorando el dolor en la pierna.

**- Si fue lo suficientemente hombre para decir que Serena y yo teníamos una especie de relación oculta y además de mentir a sus amigos, pues oír que es un idiota no afectará su autoestima- **

Seiya cerró los ojos. Estaba más cansado de lo que pensaba.

**- De todas las cosas tontas y sin sentido que he tenido que oír, lo que has hecho estos últimos días Seiya las supera con creces y lo estoy diciéndolo yo, que he sido un idiota la mayor parte de mi vida-**

Caminó hacia él y tuvo que empinarse un poco para verle de frente.

**- Como, tan solo respóndeme eso, porque no entiendo nada. Me despierto y todo es una condenada pesadilla ¿Qué pasó? ¿Me culpas por algo?-**

Se afirmó en lo primero que encontró

**- No es tu culpa Yaten-**

**- ¿Y lo es de Serena entonces?-**

**- ¡No!-** exclamó Seiya reaccionando al fin- **¡bombom no tiene nada que ver esto!-**

Yaten alzó las cejas impresionado

**- Así que estás vivo, pensé que habías perdido el alma o algo así-**

Seiya sentía la ironía de Yaten en cada palabra que decía

**- Piensas que esto es gracioso verdad, que esto que está pasando es una especie de castigo, que me lo merezco-**

Puso un dedo sobre su boca

**- Déjame pensar un momento- **se calló un segundo-** si, lo pienso así-**

Seiya apretó la mandíbula y los puños fuertemente. No se encontraba en sus casillas como para soportar la personalidad incisiva de su hermano así que ante una eventual discusión que se saliera de control prefería retirarse. Ya no podía pelear con más gente.

**- No tengo tiempo para esto-**

Se hizo a un lado para retirarse de la sala, pero Yaten se agarró de su brazo fuertemente. Esta vez no huiría.

**- ¿Cuántas veces más harás lo mismo?, dejas todo convertido en un infierno y luego te vas sin siquiera preguntarte si hay alguien que recoja las ruinas, porque claro, de seguro habrá idiotas como nosotros con una escoba y una pala listos para limpiar tu desastre-**

Seiya se detuvo.

**- Y lo mismo pasa con Serena. La amas y aún así la tratas como basura, pero no importa porque la amas ¿verdad?, no es importante que la humilles, que le mientas y que la acuses de infiel, porque ella tendrá que estar ahí por todo el amor que siente por ti. Todo lo das por sentado Seiya, a nosotros, a Serena pero te informo algo, a veces tienes que poner un poco de tú parte para que funcione. Somos tus incondicionales y lo sabes, pero no por eso tenemos que soportar tus mentiras y tus arrebatos de niño consentido. ¡Ya madura Seiya o al menos vuelve a ser el que era antes!-**

Yaten respiró con dificultad, soltó de una vez a Seiya y se sentó de golpe en el sofá con los brazos estirados a ambos lados del respaldo. Taiki enmudeció. Habría jurado que ver a Yaten en plan de padre corregidor era una de las pocas cosas que no vería en su vida y sin embargo ahí estaba sin palabras ni ideas en la cabeza.

Seiya también estaba sorprendido. Yaten nunca se había caracterizado por tener consideración hacia los demás, era reservado y solo pensaba en su bienestar. O al menos así era el hermano que había conocido hace un par de meses. Este era totalmente distinto

**- Me hablas de madurar…tú quien jamás se ha preocupado de otra persona que no fuera tú mismo ¿Eso es ser grande Yaten? ¿Vivir por ti y solo para tí?-**

Era evidente que Seiya pensara eso, que todo el mundo lo pensara en realidad, así que Yaten no se molestó en rebatirlo. No podía cambiar su imagen de la noche a la mañana.

**- Es cierto. He sido un egoísta la mayor parte de mi vida…pero la muerte te cambia y por si no te has enterado estuve muerto ¡y sorpresa! fue tu novia la que me volvió a la vida. Le debo mucho más que un par de palabras de apoyo- **

Harto de discutir y de muchas otras cosas más se sentó junto a Taiki. Se dejó caer como un saco de patatas sobre el sofá. Odiaba que Yaten tuviera razón en todo lo que estaba gritándole. Bueno, salvo en una cosa.

**- bombom ya no es mi novia-**

Yaten hizo una mueca

**- Si bueno, te has comportando como un verdadero asno Seiya no se que es lo que esperabas que sucediera-**

Al ver que las cosas ya estaban en calma Taiki botó el aire que tenía contenido. Las peleas entre sus hermanos eran comunes pero siempre habían sido por cosas insignificantes…esto catalogaba de todo, menos de insignificante. Yaten se arregló el cabello y bufó unas cuantas palabras sin sentido.

Los tres sentados juntos mirando hacia la nada con la lluvia de fondo eran un espectáculo digno de apreciar

**- Si tenías tantas dudas al menos podrías haberme preguntado de frente-** murmuró Yaten más calmado- **Soy tu hermano por Dios Santo no te mentiría con algo así-**

Seiya inclinó los hombros hacia delante haciendo que su cabeza colgara en la nada. Nunca era demasiado tarde como para corroborarlo.

**- ¿Estás enamorado de mi ex novia?-**

Alzó las cejas. Estaba cansándose un poco de esa pregunta.

**- No y eso deberías haberlo preguntando antes. Tienes un serio problema con los tiempos Seiya-**

**- No pude preguntarlo antes pues da la casualidad de que estabas en una cama inmóvil como un pescado-**

Lo miró un momento hasta que Yaten sonrió.

**- Te habría venido a golpear desde el más allá por hacerme una pregunta así-**

Sus hermanos no pudieron evitar sonreír también

**- Y porque no me golpeas ahora-** soltó Seiya de pronto

La mano de Yaten se posó sobre su cabeza.

**- Porque aunque pienses que todo el mundo está en tu contra, yo no deseo verte sufrir más-**

La cabeza de Seiya se posó suavemente en el hombro de su hermano. Se sentía tan solo y tan helado que haría lo que fuera por obtener calor de alguna forma, incluso obtenerlo de otra persona.

**- Nunca me perdonará Yaten. Perdí a bombom y no siento nada, ni siquiera el dolor, no puedo llorar ni gritar…estoy vacío-**

Yaten dejó su mano sobre la cabeza de su hermano.

**- Seiya se que no es momento para mis típicas preguntas capciosas pero porque, de entre todas las cosas del universo, tenías que hacer justamente la que no debías-**

No respondió. No tenía una respuesta sólida para eso. Solo el amor y ya no deseaba escudarse en un sentimiento tan bello por una razón tan nefasta.

**- Mentiste Seiya y no fue una pequeña y blanca mentira. Serena está herida y lastimada, si pudieras verla…-**

Alzó la vista

**- ¿La has visto tú?-**

Taiki también aguardó la respuesta, pero Yaten solo asintió sin decir nada más. La relación con Serena era un tema que guardaba en reserva. Seiya habría dado un brazo a cambio de que su hermano le dijera algo de su bombom, cualquier cosa…pero el silencio pesó sobre sus hombros.

**- Quiero verla Yaten, tan solo un momento, para saber como está, para saber si hay algo que pueda hacer para que me perdone-**

Yaten acarició lentamente el cabello de su hermano. Estaba desordenado y muchos de los mechones ya no estaban en su lugar, como si se lo hubiera revuelto muchas veces, tal vez por desesperación o tal vez solo había sido el viento…

**- Deja que pase un poco el tiempo Seiya, que las cosas se calmen un poco. Serena necesita descansar y estar tranquila. Creo que si vas hacia ella a hablar de lo que pasó, lo revivirá todo otra vez. Dale tiempo-**

**- Yaten tiene razón-** opinó Taiki dando golpecitos en la rodilla de su hermano- **Serena ha pasado por muchas cosas, no solo lo tuyo la ha afectado y ha sido muy poco tiempo para asimilarlas. Dale espacio-**

Sus ojos no demostraban ningún tipo de emoción. Estaban como perdidos

- **Me da terror ver pasar el tiempo y que bombom siga sin poder perdonarme. Mi mayor temor es que el tiempo termine por disipar el amor que ella siente por mí y que al final solo quede un mal recuerdo. Que este gran amor termine siendo lo más doloroso de su vida-**

Yaten tenía la sensación de que últimamente era el sostén emocional de muchas personas y honestamente no se sentía completamente capacitado para ello, pero ver y sentir la tristeza de quienes amaba no le dejaba otra alternativa.

**- Si Serena te faltara de alguna forma, de cualquiera. ¿Olvidarías ese amor?-**

Dejó de descansar en su hermano y tocó su pecho. Ya no podía sentir el frío anillo y sin embargo el nombre de Serena hacía que su corazón volviera a bombear y entibiar. Hace mucho tiempo que no tenía esa sensación. Amaba a Serena desde la primera vez que la vio y sin embargo había olvidado lo que eso le hacía sentir. Tal vez sí estaba pasando algo entre ellos.

**- No la olvidaría por más que quisiera**-

Era esa la respuesta que esperaba

**- Entonces no tengas miedo-**

La luz del departamento parpadeó un par de minutos hasta que se estabilizó. Seiya si bien estaba un poco más tranquilo sentía que aún quedaban cosas más difíciles que afrontar. El salir y afrontar los problemas era el primer paso, hacerlo era una realidad era completamente distinta. Apretó fuertemente sus manos hasta que tuvo el valor de mirar primero a Taiki y luego a Yaten.

**- Sé que a quien debo las mayores disculpas es a bombom…pero con todo esto también los lastimé a ustedes. Lo siento mucho...les mentí a todos, pero nunca quise hacer daño. Ya perdí a bombom, no se que haría si perdiera a mi familia. Son lo único que tengo-**

La voz terminó por quebrársele, últimamente sentía que sus emociones fluctuaban de un extremo a otro. Taiki palmeó su espalda para darle valor

**- La familia no se pierde Seiya. Nos mentiste es cierto y eso nos dolió, no entendemos las razones y posiblemente no las compartamos pero aún así estamos aquí para apoyarte y ayudarte en lo que necesites, porque la unión que tenemos es más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa. Somos hermanos y siempre lo seremos-**

Yaten asintió con seriedad..

**- Deshacerte en disculpas no es lo que buscamos, lo que queremos es que no traiciones nuestra confianza a tal punto que no podamos reconocer al hermano con el que crecimos, el que corría tras nosotros para confesarnos sus travesuras de niño porque no era capaz de mentir. De los tres tú fuiste siempre el que nos mantuvo unidos, tienes esa habilidad. No hagas que tus actos terminen por separarte de la persona que más amas y de quienes te amamos-**

Seiya asintió sin mucho entusiasmo. Oír eso de sus hermanos no borraba los últimos días de su vida, pero si ayudaban a hacerlos más llevaderos.

**- Donde estabas hace una semana…tus consejos me habrían sido bastante útiles-**

Yaten se cruzó de brazos.

**- Pues estaba en una cama de hospital tieso como un pescado-**

Los tres rieron con ganas hasta que los ojos de Taiki se humedecieron y el estómago de Seiya dolió producto de las carcajadas. Yaten solo se dedicó a mirar a sus hermanos. Era el primer momento de alegría que compartían luego del accidente y lo estaba disfrutando al máximo. Cuando los tres se calmaron oyeron como la lluvia aún seguía inclemente.

-** Gracias-** dijo finalmente Seiya- **pensé que no volvería a sonreír-**

Era curioso- _pensó Yaten_- que la gente pensara eso. Serena le había dicho lo mismo. Miró de reojo a su hermano. Parecía un niño indefenso y si bien no apoyaba en lo absoluto su forma de llevar las cosas hasta ahora, había algo que no podía dejar de desconocer: el amor que sentía por Serena era real y honesto. Cuanto podría soportar ese amor, era un tema aparte.

**- Será mejor que nos alistemos para ir a la cama. Se está haciendo tarde y mañana es lunes-**

Taiki consideró un tanto extraño que Yaten zanjara la plática tan abruptamente, pero de todas formas se puso de pie

**- Es verdad, mañana es tu vuelta definitiva al mundo real y será un día demasiado agitado-**

A Seiya le habría encantado seguir platicando con sus hermanos, se sentía a gusto después de días era cierto. Su hermano tendría un día bastante complicado y lo mínimo que podía hacer era dormir lo suficiente como para soportarlo

**- Si, será mejor que vayan a dormir. Yo me quedaré un rato más-**

Taiki y Yaten se dieron una rápida mirada.

**- Tú también deberías dormir porque irás con nosotros a la escuela-**

Seiya se recostó en el sofá con las manos tras la cabeza

**- No lo creo…aún no estoy listo. Tal vez un par de días más aquí me hagan bien-**

Yaten le tiró un cojín sobre el rostro

**- Oh no, no lo harás. El lío que armaste ya es suficientemente grande como para que lo prolongues por más tiempo así que mañana estarás a primera hora en ese salón y esperarás pacientemente a ese grupo de chicas deseosas de decirte un par de cosas-**

Seiya sintió un sudor helado corriéndole por la espalda.

**- Las escucharás sin decir una sola palabra y cuando terminen podrás pedir todas las disculpas que quieras. Estaremos contigo…dentro de lo que se pueda-**

Seiya alzó la vista cada vez más atemorizado

**- ¿Dentro de lo que se pueda? ¿Qué quiere decir eso?-**

Taiki se sentó nuevamente en un pequeño espacio del sofá y le dio una mirada dura a Yaten.

**- No le hagas caso a Yaten-**

Pero este no tomó en cuenta a su hermano.

**- Quiere decir que cuando las chicas quieran golpearte intentaremos que los golpes sean en lugares que sanen pronto-**

Se tapó el rostro con uno de sus brazos.

**- Al menos tienes una muy enorme ventaja: Rei no estará allí, pero seguramente más tarde ella…-**

**- ¡Yaten ya basta!-** gritó Taiki ya molesto con su hermano- **eso no le ayuda en nada-**

Por supuesto que no pensó Seiya.

**- Pues si realmente pretende volver a hablar alguna vez con Serena tendrá que hacerlo-**

El nombre de su bombom lo hizo descubrirse el rostro y buscar el de su hermano

**- ¿Quieres volver a hablar con ella verdad? ¿Estar cerca? Pues acercarse a sus amigas será uno de los primeros pasos y uno de los difíciles. Tienes que entender algo Seiya, esas chicas no solo son las mejores amigas de Serena, son sus guerreras y desde el segundo en el que decidiste mentirle te transformaste en un peligro para su líder. Converserlas de lo contrario será tu primera misión. De los golpes te podremos proteger, pero de las palabras no. Será doloroso y querrás rendirte, pero si el amor es tan fuerte como dices lo lograrás, si no es así, le darás la razón a todas aquellas personas que dudan de tus sentimientos hacia Serena. Es la única forma que tienes de volverte a ganar la confianza de la Princesa. Así que prepárate. Esto está recién comenzando-**

El teléfono de la casa sonó y Yaten se puso de pie para contestar. Habló un par de minutos y cuando volvió se sentó junto a sus hermanos con los brazos cruzados y el mentón casi rozando su cuello. Era la postura de alguien que estaba pensando en profundidad

**- ¿Qué ocurre?-** preguntó Taiki

Alzó la vista. Primero miró a Taiki y luego a Seiya.

**- Era Serena. Nos ha pedido asistir a una reunión en casa de Rei-**

El corazón de Seiya dio un vuelco, casi podía asegurar que había salido de su pecho y vuelto en solo segundos. Tragó con dificultad y negó rápidamente

**- Yo… no**- dijo balbuceando- **yo no puedo verla aún. Tengo que…-**

Intentó ponerse de pie pero el brazo de Yaten lo sujetó

**- Me ha pedido que vayamos todos, nosotros, la Princesa, Sura e incluso tú Seiya-**

**- Esto debe ser grande-** murmuró Taiki mientras acariciaba su barbilla- **debe haber ocurrido algo-**

**- Y la única forma de enterarnos es ir- **

Yaten golpeó la espalda de Seiya antes de ponerse de pie

**- Parece que esto comenzará antes de lo que planeabas hermanito-**

Seiya solo cerró los ojos y dejó que la misma bruma que había afuera lo cubriera por completo.

* * *

Las Outers estaban esperando a Artemis antes de que llegara. Hotaru había telefoneado a Setsuna en cuanto Luna se había marchado así que cuando el gatito llegó con la noticia ya estaban preparadas

**- No se los motivos-** repitió Artemis ante la insistencia de Haruka- **solo se que Serena nos ha llamado a todos a una reunión y que es importante estar presentes-**

Haruka, fiel a su estilo estaba molesta por ser llamada a un concilio del cual no se sentía parte en lo absoluto.

**- Y que le hace pensar a esa niña que iremos-**

Artemis caminó un poco más cerca de Setsuna

**- Si quieren saber lo que la Princesa tratará en esa reunión pues tendrán que ir-**

Haruka se alteró al oír de la boca de Artemis la palabea "princesa". Lo último que sabía era que esa niña ya no era su princesa. Michiru puso una mano sobre la de Haruka para tranquilizarla.

**- Dile a Serena que iremos-**

Eso fue todo lo que Artemis necesitaba oír para retirarse de ese lugar. La actitud de Haruka le ponía nervioso. Cuando ya se hubo ido las tres se sentaron alrededor de la chimenea en silencio.

**- Esto es por el enemigo. Quiere informar que ha sido derrotado-** soltó Haruka

**- Pues si es por eso, ya lo sabemos- **opinó Michiru concentrada en el fuego

Setsuna tomó la tenaza y revolvió las brazas

**- No creo que ese sea el motivo-**

**- Y eso porque-** preguntó Haruka hosca

Setsuna le miró

**- Porque no convocas a una reunión para informar algo que ya todos saben-**

La rubia guardó silencio. Respetaba demasiado a la sailor del tiempo como para decir algo que la ofendiera así que se calló y olvidó el mordaz comentario que tenía preparado.

**- Debo confesar que esto me intriga**- dijo Michiru con una pequeña sonrisa-

**- No me digas- **murmuró Haruka aún molesta

Michiru la conocía demasiado como para gastar tiempo en responder a Haruka cuando se ponía así

-** Por un lado nos vamos a enterar de algo que no sabemos y por otro lado…veremos a esa niña después de mucho tiempo…si ha esto le agregas esta lluvia inclemente. El escenario es casi perfecto-**

Haruka bufó

**- Sigue siendo la misma niña cobarde de siempre-**

Setsuna colgó la tenaza en el gancho reservado para ello. Aún recordaba la última vez que había visto a Serena, aquella noche en la que se encontraron inesperadamente. Creía intensamente que Serena seguía siendo una niña, pero cobarde ya no, si es que alguna vez lo había sido. Serena había aprendido a protegerse como una verdadera guerrera, eso es fieramente de aquellos que querían lastimar ese corazón de niña.

**- Creo que te llevarás una sorpresa pero depende de ti si es grata o no-**

**- A que te refieres**-

Sonrió de forma misteriosa

**- Pienso que hoy no verás a la niña a la que eras capaz de atemorizar con un rugido o con una mirada de penetrante. Hoy verás a una Princesa bastante conciente de su importancia en este universo-**

Alzó una ceja incrédula

**- Y eso te divierte**-

No asintió ni negó.

**- Será divertido ver como la niña cobarde que conociste te hace frente sin siquiera parpadear-**

*******SyS*****  
**

**Hola holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! perdon por la demoraa! se que me odian en este momento pero no lo hagann! he preparado este capitulo con mucho cariño! Se que dije en el capitulo pasado sería el último de esta primera etapa, pero escribí y escribí y al final termine este capitulo previo más largo de lo que pensabaa! y es un adelanto de lo que pasará en el capítulo 41. Les cuento que el proximo se llamará la Reunión y ya lo comenzé a escribir, será intenso. Pero basta de hablar del proximo y hablemos de este! Un capítulo que reúne los pensamientos y sentimientos de algunos de los personajes más importantes de la historia después de la pelea con el enemigo. Serena busca consuelo en en Yaten, Darien comparte sus sentimientos, Seiya intenta mantener la relacion con sus hermanos y las chicas se apoyan mutuamente ante la ausencia de su amiga! Todos reciben sorprendidos la petición de Serena de reunirse, incluso citó a las Outers! pero todos iran y se veran las caras finalmente.**

**Les envio un beso y un abrazo enorme a todas las personas que se han dedicado durante todo este tiempo a leer mi historia, por darse el tiempo de leer cada uno de los capitulos y muy esepcialmente a los que además, me dejan sus comentarios y pensamientos. Ya van más de 400, cuando empecé con ella nunca lo pensé así que no saben lo feliz que me hacen, lo digo en serio, Nos leemos en el proximo capitulo! besosss adiosss**

**Mis agradecimientos especiales a las siguientes personas. Son ellas las que me impulsan a seguir escribiendo. Este capitulo va dedicado a ellos.**

**IrOn  
**

**Miriamelle (amiga gracias :))  
**

**Minafan (Un abrazo amiga)  
**

**Meryl88 (besos para ti tb!)  
**

**evanblackmoon  
**

**angel kou  
**

**Vannity Kou (Un abrazo linda)  
**

**sandy Kou 8723 (Saludos amiga! =D)  
**

**LovingSeiya Kou  
**

**pininamoon  
**

**Oh darling  
**

**lili  
**

**princessnerak  
**

**wendyKou (gracias amiga)  
**

**fall93  
**

**Alizarinne  
**

**tu dulce esperanza  
**

**Bye!  
**


	41. La reunión

**Capítulo 41**. **La reunión.**

"_Cambiaré de opinión cuando tú cambies y mi dulce amor, no el odio, sea tu huésped (William Shakespeare)" ._

Los primeros en llegar a casa de Rei fueron los hermanos Kou. El coche que los transportaba se estacionó fuera de las largas escaleras que había que subir para entrar al templo. Yaten bostezaba una y otra vez un tanto enfurruñado con Serena por convocar a una reunión casi al anochecer. Taiki estaba en el más completo silencio, con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados. Amy no le había mencionado nada acerca de esto y no creía que se lo estuviera ocultando, así que supuso que la noticia le había sorprendido tanto o más que a él.

Pero el más sorprendido y sin duda el más intrigado era Seiya. Durante todo el viaje y más aún, desde que Yaten le informó acerca del motivo de la llamada de Serena se había mantenido en el más absoluto silencio intentando de alguna forma interpretar lo que bombom quería hacer.

La conocía bien y lo que tenía que decir era importante, no por nada había pedido la participación de todos, aunque no estaba seguro a quien abarcaba la palabra "todos", eso era una de las cosas que más le intrigaba.

Lo otro era lo que bombom tenía que decir, esperaba que no tuviera que ver con él. Quería hablar con ella eso era cierto, pero prefería no tener a toda una audiencia embravecida y queriéndolo golpear de fondo. Suspiró al mismo tiempo que limpiaba el cristal del auto que debido al frío del exterior y la calidez del interior del auto, se estaba cubriendo de vaho.

**- ¿Deberíamos entrar no?- **dijo Yaten mirando a sus hermanos

Taiki abrió los ojos y miró hacia fuera, buscando entre las gotas de lluvia pegadas a la ventana la casa de Rei

**- Esperemos un poco más, quiero comprobar algo-**

Yaten acercó su cabeza hacia la de su hermano y pegó la cara a la ventana

**- ¿Qué quieres comprobar? ¿Si está lloviendo? Pues si mis ojos no me fallan yo veo que sí, así que tu experimento fracasó. Vamos-**

Pero le ignoró

**- Esperemos un poco más-** repitió

Yaten bufó enojado

**- ¡Tengo frío y sueño y para colmo al bajar nos mojaremos!, no entiendo lo que pretende Serena pero así no se está ganando mi apoyo-**

Taiki sonrió pues sabía que lo que estaba diciendo su hermano no era cierto.

**- Solo quiero ver quien más va a estar ahí. Si estamos dentro cuando los demás lleguen no estaremos preparados, pero si aguardamos un poco más aquí…-**

**- Evitaremos la expresión de sorpresa-** terminó por decir Yaten asintiendo de buena gana- **muy bien pensado hermano-**

**- Gracias-** respondió un tanto orgulloso de sí

Yaten se centró en su otro hermano

- **Porque tan callado hermanito-** le dijo en ese tono desafiante que a Seiya le molestaba tanto

Seiya de todas formas sonrió, aunque lo menos que sentía era risa

**- No lo sé hermanito, quizás porque siento que voy directo al matadero-**

Yaten hizo un gesto con la mano. Quería restarle importancia a la situación y lograr así que Seiya se relajara un poco. A nadie convenía que Seiya se presentara en casa de Rei más tenso que una cuerda de piano.

**- No seas tan egocéntrico, Serena no convocó a una reunión para platicar acerca de cómo se siente hacia ti-**

Eso era lo más lógico, pero el cerebro de Seiya, obviamente su lado más idiota, quería que bombom hablara de su relación, con público incluido y todo, cualquier cosa con tal de poder hablar con ella.

**- Veo que eso te entristece-** murmuró Yaten- **realmente no te entiendo-**

**- Eso es común últimamente- **

Yaten suspiró tal vez lamentándose de lo que iba a decir

**- Mira, no se si esto te tranquilice pero…-** se rascó el cuello- **esto tampoco es fácil para mí. Con todo lo que ha pasado no he tenido tiempo de hablar con Mina ni menos con Rei. Siento que debo un millón de disculpas pero honestamente aún no tengo valor para hacerlo. Como podrás ver tenemos los mismos temores-**

Le sonrió infundiéndole un poco del valor que le faltaba

**- No eres el único al cual esta reunión halló en el peor momento-**

**- Pero sin embargo estás aquí, a pesar de todo-**

Asintió de forma solemne. Cuando Yaten actuaba así, parecía mucho más mayor

**- Si estamos esta noche aquí es por algo mucho más importante que tú y yo-**

Seiya no tenía que oír el nombre de Serena en voz alta para saber que se trataba de ella. La forma en la que Yaten cambiaba cada vez que Serena estaba involucrada…todo lo demás perdía relevancia, incluso su propia vida. Le hizo recordar la relación que él mantenía con bombom… ¿Cuándo había dejado de ser parte de esa relación y se había vuelto solo un espectador?

El ruido de un auto acercándose hacia el lugar en donde ellos estaban lo distrajo.

**- Allí viene alguien-** dijo Taiki, aunque sus hermanos ya se habían dado cuenta

Un auto color claro se estacionó delante de ellos.

**- ¡Tiene que ser una broma!-** exclamó Yaten extendiendo sus brazos hacia el cielo

Del auto descendió Setsuna quien abrió un paraguas y esperó a las demás

**- A esto es a lo que me refería- **dijo Taiki ajustándose el abrigo que llevaba puesto

Seiya solo guardó silencio. Al menos las dudas acerca de lo que bombom quería contar se disipaban más y más. Y con los visitantes que estaban llegando estaba seguro de que las cosas no le iban a ser fáciles.

Tomó uno de los paraguas que se recargaban en la puerta.

**- Vamos, ya es hora-**

Yaten alzó una ceja

**- Tal vez cambié de opinión y no quiero bajar-**

Seiya movió la cabeza

**- ¿Estamos aquí por algo más importante que nosotros? ¿No era ese tu discurso hace un minuto?-**

**- Cambió en el segundo en el que vi lo que nos espera dentro de esa casa-**

Seiya sujetó la manilla de la puerta

**- Si eso nos espera a nosotros, imagina lo que será para bombom. No la dejaré pasar sola por esto-**

Abrió la puerta, puso un pie fuera y abrió el paraguas. Taiki miró a Yaten y rodó los ojos.

**- El bueno de Seiya ha vuelto-**

**- Ya era hora-** murmuró Taiki

* * *

Setsuna alzó el paraguas para dar un vistazo a la empinada escalinata que tenía en frente. No le parecía tanto tiempo desde la última vez que había estado en ese lugar y sin embargo muchas cosas habían pasado desde aquél entonces. Quizás era el efecto del templo, mantener las cosas antiguas tan vigentes como pudiera…tal vez por eso los recuerdos venían a su mente de manera tan clara, de manera tan vívida.

No podía negar que los nervios poco a poco afloraban dentro de sí. Era una experta controlando sus emociones, pocas personas sabían a ciencia cierta que estaba pasando dentro de sí, había sido entrenada para ello, pero hasta los mejores podían a veces flaquear. No quería que ese momento sucediera justo ahora.

Esperó a que sus amigas estuvieran listas para descender.

Haruka bajó primero y preparó la sombrilla para que Michiru saliera al exterior sin mojarse. Le sonrió al cobijarse junto a ella.

**- Ya estamos aquí-** dijo Haruka dando un ligero vistazo a su alrededor-** ¿Dime porque estamos aquí?-**

Aún no se convencía de la conveniencia de presentarse en ese lugar después de todo lo que había sucedido entre ellas y Serena. Especialmente entre ella y esa niña. La relación de amistad y de fidelidad estaba terminada y sin planes de volverse a forjar, por eso mismo es que no entendía el fin de la reunión.

**- Porque es la única forma de enterarnos que sucede-**

Michiru estaba en lo cierto. La mayoría de las veces siempre lo estaba. Haruka era impulsiva y arrebatada, hasta el punto de ser exasperante. Michiru en cambio era calma, era el mar que baña la costa de forma constante, inmutable a pesar de la tempestad que se desate a su alrededor. Quizás por eso habían mantenido durante tanto tiempo la estrecha relación que compartían. Guardó silencio e intentó convencerse de que Michiru tenía razón. Esperaba que esa convicción durara al menos parte de la velada.

Oyeron el sonido de una puerta cerrarse tras de ellas. Setsuna giró su paraguas y fijó la vista en los hermanos Kou.

Taiki caminó hacia ellas con sus hermanos tras de él. Honestamente y a diferencia de Yaten, no le sorprendía encontrarse con ellas. Tal vez era el único que se había tomado literalmente las palabras de Serena.

Con un asentimiento Setsuna les saludó y así mismo hizo Taiki. Seiya hizo lo mismo, en cambio Yaten se paró frente a ellas con las manos a los costados. Haruka dio un vistazo a Seiya pero fue tan rápido que casi nadie lo notó, solo él.

**- Vaya vaya**- les dijo de forma seria- **tenemos espías-**

Haruka le miró hacia abajo, de la forma más despectiva posible

**- Serena nos convocó a una reunión-**

Yaten anotó mentalmente agarrar de los chonguitos a Serena y hacerla girar por los aires ¡Como podía invitar a las traidoras de sus guerreras a esta reunión, se enterarían de todo! ¿Qué le sucedía a su amiga? Pero no dijo nada frente a ellas. No podía mostrar desunión en ese momento.

**- Entonces adelante, de seguro las están esperando con ansias-**

Siguió observándole impávida

**- Ahora que estoy viendo quienes estaremos allí, tengo mis serias dudas de seguir con esto-**

**- No sabes como comparto ese sentimiento-** le respondió Yaten con una sonrisa

Taiki le dio un codazo cerca del hombro, pero su hermano estaba demasiado concentrado en su duelo visual con Haruka como para prestar atención a otra cosa.

-** Será mejor que subamos Yaten. Vamos- **

Seiya fue el primero en subir y no precisamente porque estuviera deseoso de llegar. Es solo que no quería prestarse para un nuevo duelo con las Outers. No era para lo que estaba allí, tenía cosas más importantes para las cuales guardar ánimos y palabras.

En hilera los hermanos Kou ascendieron. Yaten se adelantó a sus hermanos y caminó junto a Seiya

**- Serena está loca-** soltó enojado- **si lo que pretende es que esta velada sea inolvidablemente desagradable, lo va a conseguir-**

Seiya apretó el paraguas con fuerza

**- bombom sabe lo que hace-**

Yaten bufó exasperado

**- bombom no tiene idea del grupo de gente que ha reunido-** le respondió con el ceño fruncido- **afortunadamente estoy aquí-** susurró más bajo

Seiya se detuvo mientras su hermano avanzaba. ¿Qué había querido decir Yaten con eso?

* * *

Mina estaba como loca paseándose de un lado a otro esperando a que los invitados llegaran.

**- ¡Sere es mala!-** gritó agitando los brazos- **no nos dice nada ni siquiera una pista, solo que hará una reunión ¡Como nos puede dejar con esta incertidumbre!-**

Lita sonrió mientras limpiaba la mesa en la que habían estado comiendo. Limpiar le calmaba un poco los nervios, de lo contrario estaría casi como Mina.

**- Ya sabrás todo Mina no te apresures-**

Amy estaba con la escoba aseando un poco el lugar, en silencio. Se movía de un lado a otro y de vez en cuando echaba un vistazo a la puerta. El repentino llamado de Serena le inquietaba y estaba completamente segura que ellas no eran las únicas convocadas. Eso la ponía aún más nerviosa. Ya no quería observar como el grupo de amigos se iba distanciando más y más.

**- Yo estoy más interesada en ver a Sere. Hace días que no teníamos noticias de ella…espero que todo esté bien. Que estemos todos bien-**

Rei estaba sentada cerca de la puerta de entrada. Podía sentir como en el templo la energía de distintas personas se estaba congregando. Solo tenía que cerrar los ojos y captar de quien se trataban. Aún por sobre el sonido de la lluvia pudo percibir la potencia y la fuerza característica del planeta Uranus, la calma que siempre envolvía a Setsuna y la suave brisa marina de Neptune. Esto no le gustó para nada ¿Por qué Serena necesitaba que ellas estuvieran presentes? ¿Por qué su opinión importaba después de todo lo que habían hecho?, sabía que su Princesa no conocía la palabra rencor, que independientemente de lo que ellas le hubieran hecho Serena aún guardaba la esperanza de unir a su antiguo grupo…a Rei lo que realmente le preocupaba era que el corazón de su amiga volviera a sufrir por la terquedad de las Outers.

También pudo sentir algo más y definitivamente esto la descompuso, en todos los sentidos posibles. Se puso de pie

**- Alguien viene subiendo. Estaré en la cocina-**

Mina corrió y casi cayó sobre ella haciendo que su amiga se molestara

**- ¡Lo siento lo siento!-** exclamó Mina demasiado cerca de su oído, pero la sonrisa se le esfumó al instante- **¿Como sabes que viene alguien si no se ve nada?-**

Lanzó a Mina suavemente al costado pues le estaba aplastando el brazo

**- ¡Porque no soy sorda!-**

Mina cruzó sus piernas en forma pensativa

**- Necesitas controlar un poco tu ira Rei, verás eso es perjudicial, te saldrán arrugas en el rostro muy feas y gruesas, tu cabello se pondrá color gris y en tu frente…-**

**- Allí vienen-** dijo Lita interrumpiendo el monólogo de Mina- **son Taiki, Yaten y Seiya-**

Rei se afirmó en la alacena, mientras el corazón le martillaba en el pecho. Tenía que controlarse, había cosas más importantes que ella…más importantes que su desbocado e insensato corazón... Serena era la prioridad.

En la sala común Mina dejó a un lado todo rastro de alegría. Prefería enfrentarse a un ejército completo de tipos como Alphonse que estar entre cuatro paredes con Yaten. No estaba preparada para eso, no podía ni verle a los ojos sin sentirse culpable y confusa al mismo tiempo. La sensación de que debía de decirle algo pero no saber qué era asfixiante. Se quedó quieta en su puesto porque no podía pararse lo suficientemente rápido para huir de ahí. Odió por un momento a Rei por no avisarle…pero luego entendió que para su amiga era igual o más difícil todo esto. Quiso que Serena estuviera ahí y que Thomas dijera algo gracioso para hacerla sentir mejor. Deseó que estuviera allí…

Mientras tanto los hermanos Kou aguardaban en el umbral de la puerta.

**- ¿No tocarás?-** preguntó Yaten a quien el rostro de aparente calma se le estaba dando bastante bien.

Pero antes de que Taiki lo hiciera la puerta se abrió y con una sonrisa Amy los recibió.

**- Hola- **dijo la chica dulcemente

Taiki pasó por el lado de su hermano y a pesar de la situación no dudó en sonreírle de la misma forma.

**- ¡Amy!-** exclamó y luego hizo el amague de mirar hacia el interior del hogar**- ¿hemos llegado tarde?-**

Ella abrió más la puerta para que entraran.

**- Son los primeros. Nosotras afortunadamente ya estábamos aquí cuando Sere llamó, así no tuvimos que salir de noche**-

Yaten pasó junto a Amy y la saludó de forma atenta, pero se sentía más preocupado por las personas que estaban en la sala. Vio que Lita alzaba la vista y les sonreía a los tres y luego la vio a ella… tenía los ojos fijos en él, incluso sintió que sus mejillas ardían un poco debido al contacto, pero a pesar de eso le devolvió la mirada. Ella le sonrió tímidamente, las manos sobre la mesa se movían de forma extraña, no las podía tener fijas en un punto determinado. Podía entender a la perfección lo incómodo que esto resultaba. Después de la última plática tan descarnada que habían tenido y en donde todo parecía tan claro para ambos…las cosas habían cambiado de un momento para otro. Ahora ninguno de los dos sabía en que punto se encontraban. Yaten le sonrió de vuelta y se movió un poco a la derecha para que Seiya también se guarneciera dentro de la casa. En cuanto Mina vio al chico se puso de pie y caminó hacia él.

**- ¡Seiya!-** le dijo al tiempo que tomaba su brazo**- tú…-**

No supo que decir. Era su amigo y le quería, pero no encontró las palabras adecuadas, pero tal vez un gesto fuera más acertado, así que lo rodeó con sus brazos y posó la cabeza en su pecho. Seiya acarició con una de sus manos el liso cabello de Mina, conteniendo las miles de emociones que le embargaban

**- Hola Mina-** alcanzó a decir antes que la rubia se separara un poco y secara algunas gotas de lluvia que caían de su cabello

**- ¿Serena sabe que estás aquí verdad?-**

Él asintió cortamente

**- Yaten habló con ella…-**

El rostro de Seiya estaba distinto- _pensó Mina-._ Quizás un poco macilento y más estirado. Ya no tenía las mejillas redondas y sonrosadas de un niño, parecía un hombre que poco a poco dejaba atrás esa etapa de la vida. Tal vez demasiado rápido. Mina tomó entre sus manos las mejillas de Seiya y las sostuvo un momento

**- Esta noche no será agradable Seiya y para ti será peor-**

La advertencia de Mina estaba demás, Seiya lo tenía bastante claro, pero la preocupación de su amiga le conmovió. A pesar de todo lo ocurrido aún había personas que seguían pendientes de él. Sentía que no merecía tanto cariño. Tomó las manos de Mina y las bajó de su rostro, pero no las soltó. Las apretó un momento y le sonrió tenuemente.

**- Tenemos cosas más apremiantes de las cuales platicar-**

Lita se acercó

**- A que te refieres-** preguntó secamente

Taiki tomó la mano de Amy y juntos se acercaron hacia los demás

**- Afuera están Haruka y las demás. Serena las llamó…pienso que es cierto, pues de otra forma no se habrían enterado de la reunión-**

Lita estrelló su pie un par de segundos en el suelo

**- Le diré a Rei que se acerque-**

**- Ya oí-** dijo Rei haciendo su aparición- **es más, ya lo sabía-**

Pasó rápidamente por el lado de Yaten, no dándole la oportunidad ni siquiera de mirarle. Se situó junto a Taiki

-** ¿Lo sabías?**- inquirió Lita un poco molesta por la reserva con la que su amiga había mantenido esa información

**- Soy la guardiana de este templo. No ingresa nadie sin que yo no lo sepa o lo permita-**

Miró a Seiya con fuego en los ojos. Lita, previendo el desastre que se acercaba intentó apaciguar a su amiga enroscando su mano en el brazo de Rei.

**- No es momento Rei**- le susurro al oído

**- No voy a hacer nada Lita-** sacudiéndose del agarre de la chica- **solo voy a decir una cosa: no te quiero en mi casa y lo sabes-**

Su voz era fuerte y filosa como la mejor de las espadas

**- Tampoco te quiero en la vida de Serena, pero no voy a cometer el mismo error en el que han caído todos. Subestimar a Serena y querer controlar su vida… ya ves como termina-**

Seiya se mantuvo firme. Las palabras de Rei dolían pero tampoco se podía quejar por ello. A Rei tampoco le importaba mucho su dolor.

- **Si mi amiga te quiere aquí yo lo aceptaré**- continuó- **pero no te confundas-**

Seiya asintió solemnemente. Quería con todas sus fuerzas contestarle a Rei, pero se había jurado que esta sería una noche para bombom y solo por bombom.

**- Es algo que tengo muy presente-**

Yaten dio un vistazo a Lita quien asentía firmemente. Por lo que vio su hermanito no tendría apoyo por ese lado. Amy bajó la vista apenada por la situación, como siempre la seudo novia de Taiki era tan sensible que no podía ponerse en el lugar de uno sin entender la situación del otro. Mientras que Mina casi inconcientemente acarició el brazo de Seiya, confortándole. Honestamente Yaten se alegró de que la rubia estuviera allí…Serena habría hecho exactamente lo mismo por él. En realidad no esperaba menos de Mina, casi sintió un poco de orgullo, de que fuera la única allí con su hermano. Sonrió para sí, de alguna forma Mina siempre se las arreglaba para resaltar.

La mirada de Yaten recayó luego en Rei. La postura rígida, los ojos como dos flamas abrasantes…había tanta fuerza y pasión en ellos, era algo que indudablemente no podía desconocer. La forma en la que defendía a Serena por sobre todas las cosas no se podía comparar con nada… no era ni la mitad fuerza de la que él podría emplear y es a la que deseaba aspirar. Así que no podía criticar la actitud de Rei pues bajo otras circunstancias habría hecho exactamente lo mismo- _y más_- por supuesto, si el hombre que no hubiera arruinado las cosas fuera su propio hermano. Eso lo ponía en una situación compleja. Las admiraba a ambas y estaría loco si hubiera alzado la voz por una de ellas. Algunas cosas definitivamente era mejor reservárselas para otros momentos. La moderación era algo que había aprendido después de muchas situaciones en las que sus palabras le habían jugado una mala pasada.

Caminó hacia el centro del problema

**- Quizás sería mejor dejar esta plática para más adelante pues creo que hay algo más apremiante de lo que hablar-**

**- ¿Como que?-** preguntó Lita desde el rincón en el que estaba

Yaten miró hacia fuera

**- Como que fuera del templo hay un grupo de chicas con caras nada de amistosas aprontándose a subir hacia acá ¿Las recuerdan?-**

Los rostros de sorpresa fueron evidentes, salvo el de Rei.

**- Porque Sere nos habrá hecho esto- **murmuró Mina intentando desenmarañar la actitud de su amiga

**- Esa es la pregunta a la cual deberíamos abocarnos-**

Rei pasó por el lado de Seiya, tomó una silla y se sentó junto a Lita.

**- ¿Sere no te comentó nada?-** preguntó Amy- **su relación es tan cercana, pensé que lo había compartido contigo-**

Un pequeño silencio se hizo presente y todas las miradas se centraron un par de segundos en Seiya. No era precisamente un secreto la incomodidad que la cercanía de esos dos produjo en el chico durante el tiempo en el que Yaten estuvo inconciente.

El hecho de que hicieran esa pregunta a su hermano, cuando lo lógico hubiera sido que se lo preguntaran a él, hizo que Seiya se diera cuenta una vez más de cómo las cosas habían dado un giro radical en tan solo unos meses. Mina tiró de su brazo y ambos recostaron su espalda en la pared que daba de frente a los demás.

Yaten recordaba a la perfección todo lo que había platicado la última vez con Serena y estaba seguro de que no estaba en sus planes reunirse con sus enemigos. Así que sinceramente la actitud de Serena lo desconcertaba y si ahondaba un poco más en el tema incluso podía sentirse un tanto herido por enterarse de todo por una simple llamada telefónica. Era un arrebato tonto lo sabía pero quizás ya se había acostumbrado a tener un tipo de conexión a otro nivel con Serena.

**- Ella no mencionó nada de esto, para mí fue tan sorpresivo como para ustedes-**

**- Bueno-** respondió Rei casi sin escuchar la respuesta de Yaten- **todas nuestras dudas serán resueltas en menos de lo que piensan. Serena ha llegado-**

* * *

Serena dio vuelta en la esquina con Thomas caminando junto a ella. Le había costado una infinidad convencerlo. Le había dado más de un motivo por el cual él debía estar allí y en respuesta él le daba una razón para la cual no asistir.

Finalmente hubo una razón a la cual simplemente no pudo rebatir.

_- Después de todo lo que he pasado…ya no se en quien confiar y esta noche necesito que las personas que me han sido leales estén conmigo. Tú me has demostrado todo eso y más, así que por favor no me dejes sola-_

Así que ahí estaban ambos paseando en una noche fría y húmeda. Thomas soltó una sonrisa haciendo que Serena se diera la vuelta.

**- ¿Qué sucede?-** preguntó

Thomas la observó de reojo e hizo girar la sombrilla con la cual los dos se cubrían de la lluvia.

**- Esto es bastante romántico. Caminando los dos bajo la lluvia, compartiendo una sombrilla, no puedo evitar sentir un dejo de goce. Estoy seguro que los chicos que pasan junto a mí se mueren de los celos-**

Serena hizo una mueca con la boca para aguantar una risa

**- Yo creo que es todo lo contrario, son las chicas las que deben morirse de la envidia-**

Thomas rió moviendo la cabeza

**- Digamos que ambos somos guapos y que despertamos la envidia de todos-**

Serena rió complacida

**- Es en serio**- respondió Thomas- **Hacemos una muy bonita pareja, deberíamos estar juntos-**

Serena volvió a estar seria, su mirada se perdió en un indeterminado horizonte

**- Deberíamos-** murmuró apaciblemente

Thomas comprendió que la plática había llevado a Serena a pensar en otras cosas así que prefirió zanjarla ahí mismo y hablar de otra cosa.

**- Sere, se que no es momento para hablar de algo tan frívolo pero…-**

Ella giró su rostro al instante.

**- ¿Qué sucede?-**

Thomas miró hacia la sombrilla. En ese momento se detuvieron frente a las escalinatas del templo

**- Verás. La próxima semana se celebra el baile de invierno para los estudiantes de último año y realmente no tengo muchos ánimos de ir por varios motivos…y bueno uno de ellos es que no tengo quien me acompañe-**

Serena abrió unos enormes ojos y su quijada se desprendió todo lo que podía hacerlo.

**- ¡Nadie te ha invitado!-** exclamó casi asustada

Se rascó la mejilla con un dedo.

**- Lo normal sería que yo invitara a alguna chica, pero no, nadie me ha invitado-**

Serena se cruzó de brazos enojada

**- ¡Esto es increíble! Eres guapísimo, simpático…eres increíble. ¡Que les pasa a las chicas están ciegas o que! ¡Que queda entonces para el resto de nosotros!-**

Thomas acarició la cabeza de Serena con ternura

**- Gracias por esos halagos pero lo cierto es que no tengo pareja-**

Esto enfurecía a Serena. Thomas era su amigo y era tan buena persona, merecía tener una noche inolvidable con una chica que fuera igual o mejor que él…

**- Espera un momento-** dijo Serena entrecerrando los ojos- **¿Y que hay de Mina? ¿No le has preguntado? Estoy segura de que ella estará dichosa de ser tu pareja-**

Thomas pateó hacia la calle con su zapato una pequeña piedra.

**- No tengo intenciones de hacerlo-**

La boca de Serena volvió a abrirse

**- ¡Que! ¡Acaso estás loco Mina se molestará tanto!-**

_-Y vaya que se enojará_-pensó Serena. Conocía tanto a su amiga, los bailes era una de las cosas que más amaba y lucirse era lo segundo. Si juntabas las dos cosas lograbas formar la velada perfecta.

Thomas alzó las palmas para intentar calmar la alarma en Serena

**- ¡Déjame explicar mis razones!-**

Alzó una ceja

**- Te escucho-**

Le hubiera gustado encontrar algún lugar en donde guarnecerse o al menos donde sentarse pero tendría que hacerlo de pie, con frío y bastante incómodo de tocar el tema

**- Pienso que no es buena idea estar tan pegado a Mina, sobretodo ahora que Yaten ha despertado…-**

Serena se acercó un poco más a Thomas, dejando de lado también el mal humor

**- Sé que ella tiene que tomar grandes decisiones que me involucran, así que seguir tan cercanos… es como inclinar la balanza a mi favor ¿sabes? y no sería justo. Para ninguno de nosotros-**

Era el planteamiento más honesto y correcto que Serena hubiera escuchado en su vida. Y el más tonto también.

**- Cuando te alejas de alguien por muy buena que sean las intenciones, al final y sin siquiera quererlo terminas por acostumbrarte a la distancia-**

La comisura de su boca se alzó un poco, en lo que Serena interpretó como una diminuta sonrisa

**- Cuando me amen, quiero que sea solo a mí y cuando me extrañen quiero que sea solo a mí, sin dudas, sin remordimientos, sin mirar atrás. Si lo que Mina siente por mí es tan fuerte como yo espero que sea, la distancia no importará y solo la ayudará a tomar la mejor decisión. Pero si no tengo eso…-**

Eran pocas las ocasiones en las que Thomas dejaba al descubierto de esa forma lo que sentía. Sus ojos se mostraron frágiles y abatidos. Serena estaba segura de que así mismo se sentía su corazón. Se puso en puntillas y de improviso depositó un suave beso en la mejilla de Thomas haciendo que el chico casi saltara de la sorpresa. Mina la odiaría.

**- Pienso que eres el chico con el alma más pura que he conocido en mucho tiempo y sería un honor para mí acompañarte a ese baile-**

Thomas se palpó la mejilla que Serena había besado, se sintió cálida. Luego se tocó la otra y también la sintió así. Se sonrió y movió casi imperceptiblemente la cabeza

**- No se como lo haces… siempre encuentras la forma de hacerme sonrojar-**

Serena sonrió haciendo que sus ojos se convirtieran en unas pequeñas rendijas.

**- Solo soy una chica común que admira tu forma de ser-**

Thomas se agachó e hizo que su frente se juntara con la de Serena

**- No tienes la menor idea del efecto que tienes en las personas y eso es una de las cosas más bellas en ti. Gracias-**

Serena pestañeó un par de veces, no comprendiendo específicamente porque le estaban agradeciendo. Detrás de ella escuchó pasos y se dio la vuelta. Thomas también se irguió y alzó el paraguas para ver mejor.

**- No quería interrumpirlos-** dijo una voz grave- **se veían muy concentrados en lo suyo-**

Darien vestía un abrigo largo color café que le hacía casi camuflarse con la noche. Observó con detención a Serena y Thomas. La chica se sintió más que intimidada, se sintió analizada hasta la última célula. Se percató que la misma sensación la había tenido minutos atrás, eso quería decir que estaban siendo observados desde hace mucho. Thomas se adelantó y estiró la mano frente a Darien.

**- Hola mucho gusto. Soy Thomas-**

El gesto le tomó desprevenido y tardó un par de segundos de cambiar su atención de Serena al chico. Estaba seguro de haberlo visto en otras ocasiones, en el hospital tal vez, pero aparte de eso, no recordaba nada más. Estrechó su mano con la de Thomas de forma afable.

**- Soy Darien. El gusto es mío-**

Serena, quien estaba un poco oculta tras el cuerpo de Thomas se dejó ver por el Príncipe.

**- Hola Darien, agradezco mucho tu presencia, gracias-**

Le sonrió tímidamente pues aún no se sentía con la confianza suficiente en su presencia.

**- Yo…-** comenzó a decir Darien

**- Por fin-** dijo otra voz detrás de Darien- **pensábamos que ya te habías arrepentido-**

Serena estiró el cuello para ver quien mas venía con Haruka. Vio que el equipo estaba completo. Salvo por la más pequeña

**- ¿Hotaru vendrá?-** le preguntó a la rubia

Pero fue Darien quien saltó para responder

**- Ella está en el auto, le dije que esperara para que no sintiera frío-**

De pronto recordó que la niña ya no compartía hogar las Outers. Le agradó de buena forma la preocupación que expresaba Darien por Hotaru. Al parecer había estado en lo cierto; no había nadie más calificado para cuidar de la pequeña que Darien.

**- ¿Por qué no han entrado?-**

Haruka sonrió de forma burlesca

**- ¿Y hablar de la vida con tus amigas?, no muchas gracias-**

Thomas tomó del brazo a Serena e hizo que le observara

**- Será mejor que subamos a la casa ¿Si?-**

La carcajada de Haruka hizo que el silencio de la noche se viera interrumpido abruptamente.

**- ¿Con que este es el nuevo?-** preguntó Haruka aún con una sonrisa pagada en su rostro- **¿Un par de meses te costó para darte cuenta que Kou nunca fue lo que necesitabas? ¿Qué no era lo mejor para tí?-**

Fue como si le abofetearan el rostro. Cuando le avisó a todos de la reunión ni se le pasó por la mente el hecho de que tendría que hablar de su rompimiento con Seiya. Pensó que eso podría mantenerse en reserva, que no era tema de discusión ni opinión pero al parecer con Haruka presente siempre el nombre de Seiya saldría a la palestra.

Darien aguardó en silencio la respuesta de Serena pues desde que llegó se estaba haciendo la misma pregunta. Les había visto en una actitud bastante cercana y él, a diferencia de las demás, sabía de su término con Seiya. Lo más inquietante era sentir que todo eso le importaba, cuando en realidad era un tema que no le incumbía en lo más mínimo. Estaba molesto consigo mismo.

Serena estaba a punto de soltarle un par de cosas a Haruka cuando el brazo de Thomas le rodeó los hombros y la detuvo.

**- No tenía el honor de conocerte- **dijo Thomas de forma cordial**- pero con todo lo que he escuchado de ti…realmente te han descrito a la perfección-**

Serena tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa al ver el semblante descompuesto de la sailor del viento.

**-Y Sabes Haruka **- continuo Thomas en el mismo tono calmado y amable que siempre usaba- **hay una sola cosa en la que sí acertaste: yo soy mejor que todos los Kou juntos-**

Le guiñó un ojo y le regaló la más bonita sonrisa

**- Pero no se lo digas a nadie, es un secreto-**

Guió a Serena hacia el primero de los escalones y por sobre su hombro les habló a quienes dejaron atrás.

**- No se queden ahí congelándose ¡vamos! disfrutemos de esta amena velada-**

* * *

Cuando Serena terminó de subir el último peldaño comenzó a sentirse realmente nerviosa. El brazo de Thomas aún la rodeaba protectoramente y lo cierto es que necesitaba sentirse protegida. Ante tantas personas que lo único que esperaban era verla fallar, la compañía del muchacho había sido imprescindible; una cosa más que tendría que agradecerle.

Sintió la presencia de Yaten e inmediatamente un bálsamo de tranquilidad le recorrió…luego recordó que también estaría presente Seiya y la angustia volvió a embargarla

**- Tus antiguas amigas son…- **dijo Thomas buscando la palabra adecuada**- bastante peculiares-**

Serena le miró desde toda su altura

**- Eso que has visto no es nada. Solo espera unos minutos y verás-**

Thomas apretó su hombro cariñosamente

**- Dentro de esa casa están las personas que más te quieren en este mundo y que te defenderán de cualquiera. Estaremos ahí incluso antes de que Haruka lance una bomba sobre ti-**

No pudo evitar reír y con un gran suspiro se plantó frente a la puerta

**- Terminemos con esto-**

Tocó el timbre y oyó como unos pasos apresurados se dirigían hacia ella. la puerta se abrió y Mina la recibió con una enorme sonrisa pero con los ojos a punto de derramar lágrimas

**- ¡Oh Sere te he extrañado tanto!- **dijo al tiempo que se lanzaba sobre Serena y también sobre Thomas**- ¡No sabes lo preocupada que he estado por ti!-**

Serena la abrazó dentro de lo que podía moverse entre Thomas y su amiga. Mina alzó la cabeza y su mirada tierna cambió en un segundo al ver el rostro de Thomas

**- ¡Y tú!-** le dijo seria, gritando con voz muy aguda- ¡**Que quede claro que no te estoy abrazando a ti sino a mí amiga! ¡Eres el chico más desconsiderado de todos, te parece gracioso no contestar a mis llamados ¡Es una especie de broma de mal gusto!-**

Thomas terminó con toda la diatriba de Mina depositando un suave beso en su mejilla izquierda. Ésta se quedó de piedra y toda la furia que sentía se disipó en cuanto vio su sonrisa

**- ¿Podemos hablar de esto en otro momento?-** le preguntó casi en un susurro que solo ellos pudieron oír- **tenemos compañía y al parecer no se caracterizan por la paciencia-**

Mina alzó la vista por sobre el hombro de Thomas y vio la larga fila de personas que le miraban con las más variadas expresiones, la mayoría eso sí, se inclinaban al enojo y al hastío.

**- Oh-** fue lo único que pudo decir Mina en ese minuto**- claro-** terminó

Abrió la puerta ampliamente para que Serena hiciera su entrada. Detrás de ella caminó Thomas y todos los demás. Era un extraño grupo el que le seguía. Las chicas se encaminaron hacia su amiga y la rodearon con un abrazo en el que la rubia pudo sentir lo que Thomas le había dicho minutos atrás; que no estaba sola.

**- Estamos tan felices de ver que estás aquí-** murmuró Amy en su hombro-** te extrañamos-**

Lita se dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro

**- Sin ti no es lo mismo Sere, te necesitamos-**

Les sonrió a ambas pero en cuanto vio a Rei corrió hacia ella y se refugió entre sus brazos. Ésta le acarició los chonguitos apaciblemente. La nueva Serena era valiente pero en cuanto veías más de cerca podías apreciar las cicatrices y las de Serena estaban frescas, aún no tenían tiempo de sanar. Rei esperaba que solo unos pocos pudieran verlas tan a fondo como ella.

**- No te irás a poner a llorar frente a todos ¿o no?-** le susurró a su oído

La barbilla de Serena tembló

**- Eres una Princesa y no debes llorar-** le dijo firme**- así que guárdate las lágrimas y dale una lección a todos los que esperan que te desarmes aquí mismo-**

Serena se mordió la parte interior de la mejilla para dejar de sentir tristeza y reemplazarla por el dolor físico, era preferible eso a lagrimear. De todos modos no tenía ningún sentido hacerlo.

**- Estoy bien-** respondió con una sonrisa- **estoy bien**- le reiteró más compuesta

Se dio la vuelta y en el rincón de la sala estaban los hermanos Kou. En cuanto vio a Seiya el estómago se le trasladó a los pies, cada vez que caminaba era una patada a la mismísima panza, así que se congeló en medio de la sala para que así se le quitaran las náuseas.

Seiya no había apartado la vista de Serena desde que puso un pie en casa. Le parecía tan hermosa, tan perfecta… tan inalcanzable. La vio venir con Thomas quien la tenía tiernamente sujeta, con él se veía a salvo, la vio sonreír con Mina y sus amigas, la vio emocionarse con Rei pero en cuanto le vio a él, sus mejillas perdieron color y la mirada volvió a tener ese tinte de sombra que había visto aquél día en el campo de batalla.

Con todos los invitados ya dentro de la casa de Rei la puerta se cerró y Serena más compuesta caminó hacia los tres hermanos. Seiya se le adelantó y se interpuso en su camino

**- bombom-** dijo casi atragantándose con las letras- **bombom mírame-**

Serena reunió todas las fuerzas para alzar la vista y ver los ojos torturados de Seiya. Eran tan azules como recordaba, tan profundos como la primera vez que se detuvo en ellos.

**- Te agradezco por estar aquí hoy, se que es difícil para ambos, pero es importante que todos estemos presentes-**

**- ¿Y cuando habrá un momento solo para nosotros?-**

El tiempo que bombom se demoró en responder le pareció demasiado largo como para que se tratara de una respuesta que quisiera oír. Bajó la vista hacia las manos de Serena, que se apretaban una a la otra de forma nerviosa y tan fuerte que los nudillos de las manos a ratos se tornaban pálidos, como su rostro.

Quería tomar las manos de Serena para que así dejara de demostrar ese nerviosismo que le comenzaba a carcomer por dentro.

**- bombom yo…-** comenzó a decir otra vez

Serena se abrazó a sí misma pues se sentía a punto de caer y como si se tratara de un verdadero milagro, Yaten se situó junto a su hermano y lo sostuvo de la parte posterior del cuello de forma gentil

**- Hermano ¿Que te parece si comenzamos con la reunión? Los invitados se están impacientando-**

Vio por el rabillo del ojo que Darien miraba por la ventana al parecer ajeno a lo que estaba sucediendo, aunque en realidad no se había perdido ningún detalle de la corta plática. Por otro lado Haruka y las demás tenían cada vez peor cara y su actitud estaba inquietando a Lita pues su boca estaba más y más torcida debido a la presión. Seiya entendió muy a su pesar que Yaten estaba en lo cierto. Así que con su mano derecha acarició el rostro de Serena antes de que ella se alejara sutilmente y tan rápido como se acercó, se retiró.

Dio un paso atrás y ocupó el lugar en que antes estaba, junto a Taiki. Serena quedó ahí frente a Yaten. Le sonrió. Al menos con su amigo ahí las cosas se simplificaban bastante. Yaten dio un paso y depositó un beso en la coronilla de la rubia y la mantuvo junto a ella tanto como pudo. Serena se recostó un momento en su pecho no importándole que todo el mundo estuviera aguardando por ella. Estaba abrumada y necesitaba un minuto de calidez.

**- Lo que sea que hayas planeado, es hora de que lo hagas- **

Serena alzó la vista y buscó sus ojos

**- ¿Estarás a mi lado verdad?-**

Seiya alcanzó a oír como Serena le preguntaba, más bien le pedía a su hermano si estaría con ella. Le dolió más de lo que podía disimular

**- Ella solo está nerviosa Seiya**- le murmuró Taiki, comprendiendo la contrariedad de su hermano- **y con Yaten cerca se siente protegida. Eso es todo-**

**- Lo sé y lo entiendo-** respondió Seiya de inmediato- **solo desearía que se sintiera así por mí y no todo lo contrario-**

**- Dale tiempo-** le aconsejó su hermano

**- Si, pero cuanto Taiki-** sonaba cada vez más desesperado- **a veces siento que no voy a poder con todo esto-**

**- Lo harás, por ella lo harás- **

Serena se separó de Yaten, esperando aún una respuesta.

**- ¿Lo estarás Yaten?-**

Lo que Serena le había confesado en el hogar de la Reina Serenity no sonaba tan descabellado ahora. Quizás Serena si estaba dependiendo demasiado de él o tal vez solo era la forma en que lo hacía parecer. De todas formas asintió con seriedad pues estar junto a Serena no era algo que ella le tuviera que pedir, era algo que haría sin pensárselo dos veces.

**- Siempre-**

Se oyó un bufido al fondo.

**- Si lo que piensas es que tenemos tiempo para verte saltar de un hermano Kou a otro estás muy equivocada-**

Eso bastó para que Seiya reaccionara. Nadie ofendería a Serena si podía evitarlo.

**- ¡No le faltes el respeto a Serena!-** exclamó Seiya airado- **¡Ella es mucho más valiosa de lo que tú serás alguna vez!-**

Serena se ruborizó más por el halago de Seiya que por el comentario inoportuno de Haruka.

Ésta sonrió cínicamente.

Y esa sonrisa bastó para que Yaten perdiera el autocontrol que con mucho esfuerzo había logrado mantener desde la llegada de las Outers. Soltó a Serena y caminó con calma hacia la rubia

**- Yaten, no-** le rogó Serena pero su voz se perdió en el sonido de la lluvia.

**- Deja a Serena en paz-** gruñó como un animal enjaulado

Serena miraba impaciente a Yaten. Lo que Haruka dijera de ella realmente no le importaba, después de tantos malos tratos casi se había acostumbrado a esa reacción de su ex amiga. Lo que no quería era que la pelea subiera de tono hasta terminar todos golpeándose unos con otros. No era ese el motivo de su reunión

**- Parece que el accidente te dejó más defectuoso de lo que eras, no te das cuenta que ella…-**

**- ¡Ella!-** contestó Yaten cortando cualquier tipo de respuesta que Haruka hubiera pretendido darle- **fue la que hizo posible que tú y tus amigas estén aquí hoy, así que mas te vale que guardes tu lengua o bien te la muerdas cada vez que quieras decir algo malo de "ella". Tú decides-**

Luego miró a Serena sin simpatía en el rostro.

**- Y da comienzo luego esta reunión antes de que aquí pase una tragedia-**

* * *

Serena le pidió a Rei que le consiguiera todas los asientos posibles y los acomodaran alrededor de una mesa, de tal forma que ninguno se sintiera pasado a llevar, que todos fueran iguales. Serena realmente quería que la reunión funcionara, que el propósito de ésta fuera escuchar las opiniones de cada uno para que finalmente pudiera tomar la mejor decisión.

Se situó en la cabecera de la mesa, junto a ella se sentó Yaten y al otro costado Lita. El siguiente fue Seiya, luego Mina, Rei, Thomas, Taiki y Amy.

Como si una enorme barrera invisible los separara Darien tomó asiento en el otro extremo de la mesa, junto a él Hotaru, Setsuna, Michiru y Haruka.

Así Serena y Darien podrían mirarse de frente y al mismo tiempo la rubia estaría resguardada por sus amigos. No es que requiriera protección física, al menos no creía eso, pero era casi una necesidad el sentir cerca de sus amigos.

Miró hacia la puerta un poco inquieta

**- ¿Esperas a alguien más?-** le susurró Yaten

Serena asintió

**- Luna y Artemis tendrían que estar aquí. Les he pedido un favor, me extraña que aún no hayan llegado-**

Luego miró a los invitados

**- Tampoco veo a la Princesa Kakkyu ni a Sura-**

Taiki carraspeó para responder

**- La Princesa consideró que su presencia aquí no sería bien recibida. En cuanto a Sura, ella no quiso contrariar a la Princesa. Al menos eso fue lo que me dijeron-**

Serena lamentó que ella no estuviera. No precisamente porque tuviera unas ganas incontrolables de verla, sino que creía que era necesario que todos los involucrados estuvieran presentes y ciertamente la Princesa era una de las principales partícipes de todo esto. El caso de Sura era distinto. Desde que había ocurrido lo de Seiya y ese famoso anillo, la relación con Sura se había enfriado. Era como si tácitamente ambas hubieran puesto distancia a su incipiente relación. Serena la extrañaba y estaba segura de que Sura sentía lo mismo pero no podía acercarse a ella sin que inevitablemente la conducta de Kakkyu volviera a aparecer.

También estaba conciente de que la lealtad con Sura estaba con su Princesa, ella esperaría lo mismo de sus guerreras, pero eso no impedía que echara de menos las charlas de media tarde y la inocencia de esa chica que tanto se parecía a ella en todos los aspectos.

Volvió a concentrarse en las personas que tenía en frente

**- Es una lástima realmente me habría gustado oír lo que tenía que decir-**

Lita rió

**- Creo que a todos nos habría gustado oírle ¿no?-**

**- Pienso que es mejor que no esté aquí-** opinó Mina desde su puesto**- no después de lo que hizo-**

Haruka y sus amigos se miraron desconcertadas. Eran las únicas que no sabían de lo que estaban hablando.

**- Mina tiene razón-** dijo Rei**- solo habría causado más problemas de lo que ya causó-**

Seiya se recostó en el respaldo de la silla notoriamente incómodo y Serena no tenía intenciones de continuar prolongando esa sensación en él. No era una reunión para juzgarle en público sino que para solucionar el resultado de las acciones de Seiya.

**- Bueno es una lástima pero no voy a dejar de hablarles solo porque ella no esté-**

**- ¿Y de que nos quieres hablar Sere?-** preguntó Amy, representando la voz de todos los presentes.

Apoyó ambos brazos en la mesa pero antes de eso sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña bolsita color verde, la abrió con cuidado y dejó sobre la mesa a la vista de todos ese pequeño objeto dorado.

Se inclinaron en sus asientos para ver de que se trataba. Para algunos no fue ninguna sorpresa, para otros como ejemplo Darien y el mismo Seiya apenas si le dieron un vistazo. Otras, como las Outers no entendían que hacía esa joya en el centro de la mesa.

**- ¿Qué es eso?-** preguntó Michiru con el ceño fruncido

Haruka estiró el brazo para poder tocarlo pero su compañera se lo impidió

**- No lo toques….hay algo extraño con esa cosa-**

Miró a Serena buscando una explicación, pero en cambio Serena observó a Taiki

**- ¿Taiki?-** preguntó Serena

El chico asintió y sacó de su pantalón el anillo gemelo que Serena había debajo sobre el mueble. Eso sí que logró llamar la atención de todos

**- ¿Son dos?-** preguntó Mina

**- Ahora lo recuerdo…-** murmuró Amy al mismo tiempo que su mente procesaba la información**-la historia que nos contaron. Alphonse buscaba estos dos anillos pero no sabía que ambos estaban aquí en la tierra. Se los obsequió a Seiya antes de que volviera a la tierra ¿verdad?-**

Seiya asintió un poco descompuesto. En realidad hablar de ellos le hacía sentirse enfermo. Yaten se cruzó de brazos

**- ¿Taiki en que momento lo tomaste?-**

Sonrió de forma misteriosa

**- Serena me llamó a mi teléfono antes de salir de casa y me pidió que lo trajera. No sabía para que lo necesitaba pero me dijo que era importante, así que mientras ustedes se arreglaban me escabullí en el dormitorio de Seiya y lo tomé-**

Se dio la vuelta para ver a su otro hermano

**- Siento haber entrado a tu habitación sin permiso pero supuse que tratándose de Serena lo entenderías ¿Lo entiendes verdad?-**

No sabía que responder a eso. Solo abrió la boca y botó el aire de sus pulmones

**- Supongo que no hay problema-**

Yaten en cambio tenía una expresión completamente distinta. Se giró hacia Serena y la encaró

**- ¿Que significa esto? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste cuando llamaste a casa y hablaste conmigo?-**

Serena se acercó a su oído

**- No quería preocuparte, pero pensaba decírtelo-**

Entrecerró los ojos

**- ¿En serio o solo lo estás diciendo para calmarme?-**

Podía sentir en su pecho la fluctuación de distintas emociones. Sorpresa, perspicacia, confusión y un poco de molestia, la que no trataba de disimular de manera alguna, de hecho se le reflejaba en la cara lo poco que le había gustado el que le confiara eso a Taiki y no a él.

**- Yaten…-** murmuró Serena

**- Esta bien. Sigamos con esto-**

Por supuesto que no estaba bien pero no podía dilatar la plática por esto así que aceptó la respuesta de Yaten sabiendo que no era cierto y les habló al fin a todos.

**- Los he reunido el día de hoy aquí porque Alphonse, el enemigo con el que luchamos hace unos días estaba en busca de estos dos anillos. Eran suyos o al menos fueron suyos en alguna época y quería utilizarlos para fines malignos. El enemigo está muerto eso es cierto, pero esas dos cosas que están ahí sobre la mesa son extrañas…son malas. Conceden poder es verdad, pero a un alto precio-**

El dolor que le costaba pronunciar esas palabras se transmitió en su mirada y al buscar la de Seiya pudo notar que para él era lo mismo. Se miraron un par de segundos, los suficientes como para que aquellos que sabían lo ocurrido bajaran la mirada casi por respeto.

**- Es por eso que estamos aquí, para que opinen que hacer con ellos. No me sentí facultada para hacerlo por mí misma, quería escucharlos a todos y luego de eso tomar una decisión-**

Se oyeron algunos bajos murmullos pero ninguno suficientemente llamativo como para que interrumpieran el silencio que se había hecho en el salón

**- Básicamente- **habló Haruka- **hablaremos, daremos nuestra opinión pero de todas formas harás lo que te parezca mejor-**

Serena asintió un poco menos nerviosa ahora que había terminado

**- ¿Cuál es el sentido entonces?-**

Yaten resopló harto de los comentarios ácidos de Haruka

**- ¿Por qué no puedes solo asentir y guardar silencio?-**

Haruka rió con asombro

**- Y ahora me están pidiendo que no hable en una reunión en la que se supone que se oirán los comentarios de todos. Francamente esto es una estupidez-**

El ánimo de Serena decayó un poco y se notó en su mirada

**- Serena solo está tratando de ser justa**- habló Rei- **y aunque solo sea para dar mi opinión, me alegra de que ella lo haya determinado así-**

Thomas asintió.

**- Pienso que Serena está siendo esto porque valora lo que cada uno de nosotros tiene que decir-**

La voz de Thomas resonó como un eco en la habitación. Haruka le observó sin ningún tipo de expresión

**- ¿A propósito que haces tú aquí? Eres solo un ser humano corriente ¿Qué tienes que ver en esto?-**

Mina balbuceó una maldición mientras Thomas ocultaba su incomodidad.

**- ¿Porque todo lo transformas en un pleito? ¡Que acaso no te enseñaron a dialogar por Dios!-**

**- ¿Y a ti honestamente no te enseñaron a ser más discreta?-** le respondió Michiru sarcásticamente

Amy y Lita se observaron de manera triste pues el ambiente ya se estaba airando

Serena suspiró con el ánimo cada vez más desecho. Darien quien se había mantenido en el más absoluto silencio sintió otra vez como ese loco impulso de ayudar a Serena se apoderaba de su cuerpo, de su boca y de su cabeza. Descruzó sus brazos y decidió introducirse en este conflicto el cual solo había visto desde la distancia.

**-¿Porque no nos concentramos en la razón de esta…reunión o lo que sea? Serena ha puesto literalmente un tema sobre la mesa. Hablemos de ello, estamos invitados para opinar de eso, no de otra cosa-**

La madurez y la frialdad de Darien eran cosas con las cuales Serena nunca había podido lidiar del todo, pero hoy más que nunca agradeció que su exnovio fuera el más adulto de los presentes. Había traído calma y cordura al grupo que ya comenzaba a distraerse con temas secundarios.

Por otro lado Haruka y sus amigas no pudieron más que admirarse por esa reacción de un hombre que en el último tiempo se había caracterizado por ser un acérrimo enemigo de la Princesa de la Luna. Antes de que Haruka dijera algo más Taiki tomó la palabra.

**- Opino igual que Darien. Hay cosas de las cuales tenemos que centrar nuestra atención. Cosas que inevitablemente y aunque lo neguemos nos involucran a todos, así que por favor centrémonos en eso- **

Amy tomó su mano derecha por debajo de la mesa y entrelazó sus dedos con los de Taiki. Eran esas cosas por las cuales le amaba. Su sentido de la paz y la armonía eran por lejos las actitudes que más llamaban su atención del chico.

**- Por qué no dejamos que Serena nos explique un poco más de que se trata esto-**

La calma y tranquila voz de Setsuna logró captar la atención de todos los presentes

**- Si debemos de opinar de esto, al menos tendríamos que tener mayores antecedentes del caso, al menos las personas que no estamos enteradas de toda la historia-**

La proposición de Setsuna, más la opinión de Darien y Taiki, logró apaciguar los ánimos.

**- También quiero saber del tema- **reconoció Michiru con una mueca que podría haber sido una pequeña sonrisa. Haruka movió su mano en señal de que continuaran.

Serena volvía a tener la palabra pero no sabía que decir al respecto. Recordaba solo fragmentos de la historia así que buscó ayuda en las personas que sabría que recordarían todo.

**- Amy, explicar cosas no se me da muy bien- **sonrió dulcemente. Seiya casi pierde la respiración al verle así.

Su amiga asintió.

**- La historia proviene de una leyenda del planeta Kimokku o al menos se pensaba que era una leyenda, después de lo que pasó creo que es un hecho real. En resumidas cuentas Alphonse era soberano del planeta Kimokku de una dinastía extinta, él y su esposa. Ella era una hechicera poderosa y como regalo de bodas le obsequió uno de esos anillos que acrecentaban su poder. Un día en un viaje a un planeta lejano él se obsesionó de otra mujer… perdió el amor y la confianza de su familia. Su esposa temiendo por su vida y la de su hijo, huyó y tomó los anillos para que no los utilizara para fines malignos. Alphonse viéndose solo culpó a la persona con la cual se obsesionó y quiso vengarse-**

Serena tembló al recordar todos los amargos momentos que había tenido que pasar por culpa de Alphonse, especialmente cuando se atrevió a besarla. Se llevó la mano a la boca queriendo refregársela fuertemente. Si se concentraba podía incluso recordar su aroma, su sabor, la textura de su boca…a Serena se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Yaten tomó su mano, la que Serena se pasaba una y otra vez por la boca y la bajó lentamente

**- Te estás haciendo daño- **

Serena se sobresaltó y se giró, buscando a la persona que le había hablado. Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera había reconocido la voz de Yaten

**- Lo siento-** dijo en un tono lastimero- **lo siento mucho-**

A Yaten se le partió el corazón al oír su voz. Estaba molesto con ella por no haberle confiado el motivo de la reunión pero verla ahí así de vulnerable…no podía enojarse por algo así. Apretó su mano y luego la liberó.

**- Él ya no está aquí, ya no puede lastimarte-**

Michiru y los demás analizaron la reacción de Serena y no les bastó mucho tiempo para darse cuenta de la situación.

**- Ya veo-** dijo Michiru- **él se obsesionó con la Princesa de la Luna-**

- **Con la antigua Princesa de la Luna**- corrigió Haruka

Amy asintió y dio una pequeña mirada a Taiki quien aún sostenía su mano

**- ¿Lo hice bien?, si falto algo que decir por favor dilo-**

Taiki movió su cabeza casi impresionado de que Amy preguntara algo así ¿Acaso había algo que Amy hiciera mal?

**- Ha sido perfecto, eres perfecta-**

Seiya sonrió. Este grupo de amigas les había cambiado la vida. Jamás habría imaginado al racional Taiki siendo romántico o al indiferente Yaten consolando y protegiendo a una chica…ni al confiable y bueno Seiya traicionando a la mujer de su vida. Al parecer todos cambiaban mientras él retrocedía…

**- Ahora que sabemos el motivo de porque viajó a este planeta hay otra cosa que no comprendo-**

Las preguntas de Setsuna eran objetivas. A Serena eso le gustaba.

**- ¿Porque dices que esos objetos son malignos? ¿Qué impide que esos anillos puedan utilizarse, por ejemplo para proteger la paz de este universo?-**

Serena cambió de parecer en ese mismo instante. Instantáneamente miró a Seiya quien ya desde hace un rato le observaba inquieto. Sin tener acceso libre a sus emociones podía saber a la perfección que el chico rogaba para que lo sucedido no fuera ventilado en esa reunión. Ya bastante le costaba dar la cara a sus amigos. Darle la razón a Haruka y las demás, reconocerles ahí que él se había equivocado y darles un motivo para enjuiciarle, no solo era doloroso para él sino que también para Serena.

No tenía forma de decirle que estuviera tranquilo, tampoco podía asegurar que alguien de esa mesa revelara la verdad así que solo esperó a que pudiera leer sus ojos, a que pudiera ver más allá, que entendiera que no quería regocijarse en su dolor, porque también era el suyo.

Setsuna aguardó pacientemente pero nadie de esa mesa abrió la boca, como si nadie supiera la respuesta o tal vez como si cada uno de ellos estuvieran enterados de algo que ellas no y simplemente compartieran un absoluto mutismo.

Incluso Hotaru parecía enterada del tema pues agachó la vista y apretó los labios como si quisiera hablar pero una cosa mayor se lo impidiera. Eso le dolió. Ella y la pequeña tenían una relación más allá de la amistad, se confiaban hasta los más mínimos detalles pero al parecer en algún momento eso había cambiado.

Serena poco a poco comenzó a recibir las miradas de todos. Si alguien tenía que dar una respuesta a eso era ella, pero simplemente no podía hacerlo. Le quemaba las entrañas volver a revivir ese episodio, ese momento en el que la mentira de Seiya se había descubierto.

Y por segunda vez en esa noche la mirada profunda de Darien se clavó en su rostro. No era amor, ni calidez…era comprensión. De alguna loca forma Darien la entendía, había hallado la manera de que Darien se pusiera en su lugar. Era como si Darien le estuviera diciendo _"Así se siente la traición, la mentira, yo te entiendo porque también me han mentido"_

Ella le había mentido, ella le había traicionado a tal punto de que había cambiado totalmente a la persona que Darien era y aún así tenía fuerzas como para comprenderla.

Serena se dio cuenta que quizás se había rendido demasiado luego con Darien, que tal vez si se hubiera esforzado un poco más en obtener su perdón muchas cosas se habrían prevenido, muchos dolores jamás hubieran nacido.

La distancia que le separaba de Serena era considerable y aún así Darien pudo ver como los ojos de ella se tornaban más y más líquidos. Habían demasiadas emociones reunidos en ellos que le era difícil interpretarlas todas, de lo que sí estaba seguro era que ninguna de ellas era buena.

Honestamente estaba harto de ser el salvador de la mujer que le había destrozado el corazón pero cada vez que veía a Serena parecía un desvalido cervatillo a punto de ser herido de muerte por un cazador, era como si estuviera al límite de sus fuerzas, un solo paso en falso y caería en un pozo sin fondo. Con la misma tranquilidad que le caracterizaba sacó la voz.

**- No se pueden usar porque yo no deseo que esos anillos permanezcan en este planeta-**

Toda la atención se trasladó al otro lado de la mesa. Serena cerró los ojos aliviada.

**- El enemigo ha desaparecido eso es cierto, pero nadie nos asegura que efectivamente esté muerto. Serena lo sabe, he estado intentando detectar cualquier cosa que me permita saber la verdad, hasta el momento no he obtenido nada y podemos estar tranquilos pero aún así, que esas cosas estén acá…son como un foco de atención, es como si estuviéramos apuntando con un faro hacia la tierra y no quiero eso. No quiero que la tierra corra otra vez peligro-**

Acto seguido, volvió a cruzarse de brazos y a sumirse en sus propios pensamientos. Serena prácticamente había adivinado esa respuesta. Honestamente deseaba esa respuesta. Ella tampoco quería tener algún tipo de relación con esos objetos que tanto la habían perjudicado.

**- Pienso lo mismo que Darien. Desde un principio esos anillos pertenecieron a otra persona, ocuparlos sería incorrecto además es un poder que desconocemos, no sabemos que magia se aplicó en ellos ni como controlarla-**

Mina golpeteó un par de dedos sobre la mesa

**- ¿Y si aplicamos algún tipo de encantamiento? Como los de Rei por ejemplo podríamos neutralizar su poder y usarlo para nuestro beneficio-**

Rei negó seria

**- Mis poderes no funcionan de esa forma. Yo hago talismanes o barreras de protección. No soy una hechicera y la persona que hizo esos anillos…no solo era poderosa sino que ocupaba recursos que yo jamás usaría…cosas que creo están fuera de mi mundo-**

Michiru quien estaba casi frente a Rei asintió

**- En eso debo coincidir. En cuanto los vi supe que no se debía de tomarlos a la ligera. Si hubiera alguna manera de usarlos para un buen beneficio…pero no lo creo-**

Yaten suspiró y se reclinó en su asiento

**- Entonces hay que destruirlos ¿Alguien tiene alguna arma súper poderosa o conoce algún volcán cercano para lanzarlos?-**

Todos se le quedaron mirando perplejos

**- ¿Qué acaso nadie miró el señor de los anillos?, la situación se parece bastante-**

Seiya y Thomas soltaron una risa pero aparte de ellos solo obtuvo miradas inescrutables. Se arregló el cabello despreocupadamente

**- Dios son todos unos amargados…-**

Serena le dio un puntapié aunque de todas formas sonrió. Al menos le sirvió para dejar atrás los nervios que le quedaban.

**- Bueno-** concluyó Taiki- **entonces si no podemos usarlos y más aún, si ninguno de los Príncipes desean que esos anillos permanezcan aquí en la tierra pues la solución es obvia: tenemos que sacarlos de aquí-**

**- ¿Y como haremos eso?-** preguntó Hotaru alzando la voz por primera vez

Eso traía a colación un nuevo problema.

**- Podríamos usar el poder del Cristal de Plata**- sugirió Serena

**- No me parece buena idea-** opinó Yaten de inmediato

**- A mí tampoco-** dijo Seiya haciendo que Serena casi saltara al oír su voz- **la última vez que usaste tu poder en extremo estuviste enferma por días. No es seguro-**

Serena abrió la boca pero no sabía que decir. Taiki sonrió al ver como Serena estaba sin palabras.

**- Te queremos demasiado, no deseamos que enfermes otra vez-**

Sus amigas asintieron y Thomas guiñó un ojo. Haruka y las demás observaban en silencio la escena. Eran como un verdadero escudo humano, no había ningún punto débil en él, todos se alineaban firmemente delante de ella. Recordó cuando ella también formaba parte de aquellos que darían su vida por la rubia…

**- ¿Y si usamos el poder del Cristal de Plata más el poder de Darien?-** sugirió Lita- **como lo hicieron aquél día-**

No había necesidad de señalar tan específicamente cual era ese día. Todos sabían cual era. Darien lo medito un momento.

**- Con tal de sacar esos anillos de aquí…pero hay un problema. Ese día también nos ayudó Kakkyu, por como veo la situación no estoy seguro si cooperará, además mi energía no es suficiente, aún no estoy recuperado. Podríamos intentarlo pero no se como resultaría-**

Volvieron a sumirse en un silencio

**- ¿Y si los enviamos en una especie de nave espacial?-**

Al principio todos creyeron que Mina estaba bromeando pero cuando se dieron cuenta que hablaba en serio los gestos cambiaron.

**- ¿Se puede hacer eso?-** preguntó Serena buscando respuestas en Taiki y Amy

**- ¡Por favor!-** exclamó Haruka

**- ¿Acaso no puede preguntar?- **respondió Rei ofuscada

**- Cosas coherentes si, eso es absurdo**- dijo Michiru con una sonrisa un poco más maliciosa

Serena volvió a sentirse como una niña ingenua y boba.

**- Siempre he sido de la creencia que no existen preguntas absurdas-**

Aquella voz provenía desde el rincón de la sala y era inconfudible. Se oyeron chirridos de las sillas arrastrándose hacia atrás, todos se pusieron de pie de manera sincronizada, todos menos Serena pues para ella no era una sorpresa, de hecho le estaba aguardando. Las Outers palidecieron.

**- Respuestas absurdas en cambio, hay muchas-**

**- ¡Reina Serenity!- **exclamaron los presentes

Luna y Artemis entraron tras ella. Serena caminó hacia los felinos y se puso a su altura.

**- Lo siento Serena, tardamos más de lo que pensamos pero la hemos traído-**

Sonrió

**- Muchas gracias Luna y también tú Artemis-**

Se volvió a erguir para saludar como correspondía a su madre. Serena estaba muy nerviosa, no la veía desde hace mucho y era evidente que se había enterado de su pequeña visita de hace tres días en la que ni siquiera se había dignado a saludar. Estaba en problemas era obvio, pero la Reina no le diría nada en público. Se acercó y se puso frente a ella. La Reina le sonrió e inesperadamente hizo una pequeña inclinación.

**- Princesa, gracias por invitarme a tu reunión. Lamento el retraso y espero poder ser de ayuda-**

Serena le devolvió el gesto, haciendo más pronunciada la reverencia

**- Madre tu siempre eres de ayuda. Para mí es indispensable tu opinión-**

La Reina se acercó a su hija y acarició su barbilla. Le habló al oído

**- Me parece que tienes la situación bastante controlada. Un gran gesto de tu parte invitar incluso a tus antiguas guerreras y al Príncipe-**

Serena echó la cabeza hacia atrás para observarle

**- ¿Tú lo crees madre? A mí me parece que están molestas y que todo lo que digo está mal-**

Negó suave pero rotundamente.

**- Una verdadera líder escucha en silencio y no deja que los comentarios destructivos le afecten, no responde ni demuestra debilidad ante ellos, tal como lo has hecho tú-**

**- ¿Me estabas viendo?-** preguntó un tanto sorprendida de esa actitud de su madre. Sofocó una sonrisa

**- Yo siempre te estoy viendo…lo que nos lleva a otro punto que tiene que ver solo con nosotras pero que dejaremos para más adelante-**

Serena palideció pero aún así asintió y le ofreció a su madre el asiento que estaba ocupando. Ella desplegó su precioso vestido y tomó asiento. Yaten se puso de pie y le indicó a Serena para que tomara asiento junto a su madre. Así lo hizo y él se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla, a su espalda.

**- Príncipe Darien-** saludó la Reina. Darien asintió- **guerreras y amigas de la Princesa de la Luna-** Mina y las demás sonrieron encantadas- **antiguas guerreras-** las Outers solo mantuvieron silencio- **y por supuesto lejanas estrellas- **Seiya y Taiki sonrieron escuetamente- **por favor continúen con su plática, si tengo algo que decir lo haré saber-**

Luna subió al regazo de Serena mientras que Artemis al de Mina. Serena miró a Yaten y éste puso la mano sobre su hombro para que se relajara

**- Madre como Luna ya te habrá informado la reunión la he convocado para saber cual será el futuro de esos dos anillos que ves ahí-**

Le indicó hacia la mesa. La Reina se quedó mirándoles largo rato, ya les conocía o al menos uno de ellos.

**- Llegamos a la determinación de que no queremos que sigan en este planeta y ahora estamos planeando la forma de sacarlos de aquí-**

Se cruzó de manos, de la misma forma en la que Serena lo había hecho un rato atrás. La rubia acarició la cabeza de la gatita mientras los dedos de Yaten le daban un pequeño apretoncito en el hombro.

**- Ya veo-** respondió la Reina después de un rato- **¿Es por eso que llamaron incoherencia a lo que estabas preguntando?-**

Hotaru abrió sus enormes ojos aún más expresivos de lo que eran. Mina le dio un codazo a Seiya que estaba demás mientras Thomas y Rei eran los más contentos de que la Reina hubiera escuchado todo.

Haruka y Michiru se tensaron y se pusieron en modo defensivo de inmediato.

Incluso Darien quien se había mantenido al margen alzó ambas cejas más bien impresionado por la intervención de la soberana.

Serena sonrió intentando mantenerse calmada. Obviamente no lo estaba logrando. Tenía los dedos helados y la cara se sentía enrojecida.

**- Madre estaban dando su opinión, como todos-**

Se giró para mirar a su hija

**- Yo lo escuché muy bien. Ellas no estaban dando su opinión, estaban burlándose de la tuya-**

Los ojos de la Reina se concentraron en el grupo de ex guerreras

**- La Princesa de la Luna les hizo una cordial invitación, les ha dado la posibilidad de opinar y aún así la insultan. Al hacer eso me insultan a mí también. Todo lo que le hagan a mi hija me lo hacen a mí, lo bueno y lo malo-**

La Reina miró a Seiya. Sabía, lo sabía todo.

**- No deberían estar aquí, pues por propia voluntad han rehusado seguir protegiéndola. Están sentadas en esta mesa debido a la generosidad y a la falta absoluta de rencor en el corazón de mi pequeña. Lo mínimo que exijo para mí y mi descendencia es respeto, el mismo que ella ha tenido por ustedes desde siempre. Si ella no lo reclama no es por temor a ustedes sino para evitar una confrontación entre personas que solían ser amigas-**

La Reina tomó la mano de su hija y alzó la cabeza con orgullo.

**- Mi Serena ama la paz más que cualquier otra cosa y eso es digno de ser admirado. Pensé que al menos habían aprendido eso de ella-**

Dejó la mano de Serena en el mismo lugar en que se encontraba y volvió a cruzar las suyas sobre la mesa.

**- Me disculpo por la intromisión pero debía de decir esto antes de que continuaran-**

A juzgar por los rostros de Haruka y las demás casi era seguro de que estaban a punto de ponerse a llorar, ya sea por rabia, impotencia o tristeza simplemente no podían seguir dándole la cara a la Reina. Así que se escondieron tras el silencio y la distancia que las alejaba de la Reina y la Princesa.

Serena estaba casi a punto de salir volando de su asiento, un solo sobresalto y podría ser capaz de colgarse de la lámpara que pendía sobre su cabeza.

Parecían todos niños pequeños recién regañados por su maestra. Taiki subió sus lentes acomodándolos en su nariz.

**- Ahora que hemos aclarado ese punto, si les parece bien a todos sigamos planeando como enviar esos anillos lejos de aquí-**

**- ¡Si claro!-** exclamó Mina animada de que al fin alguien se atreviera a terminar con ese silencio sepulcral.

**- Me parece bien- **dijo Darien

La Reina recuperó su normal semblante

**- Príncipe Darien- **

Todos volvieron a tensarse. Al parecer la Reina estaba con ganas de sincerarse

**- ¿Si, Reina?-**

Serena miró a Lita afligida

**- Ya que este es su planeta y los mayores problemas se han generado aquí, me parecería justo escuchar cual es su idea. Estoy segura de que tiene una-**

Darien miró a Serena. Serena le sonrió

**- Si tienes una idea de verdad quiero oírla-**

Alguien carraspeó. Al parecer Mina no se podía resistir ante esa escena tan amigable entre ex novios. Serena se sonrojó un poco.

**- Mina…**- susurró Rei en su oído

**- Lo siento pero tenía que hacerlo. Esas miraditas cursis de Darien me están poniendo nerviosa-**

Darien puso una mano bajo su barbilla

**- Pienso que la mejor forma es que un grupo de personas los saquen de aquí-**

**- ¿Te refieres a un viaje espacial?-** preguntó Lita

**- ¿Y quien lo haría?**- siguió Rei

**- Obviamente tiene que ser una de nosotras- **respondió Mina- **hemos hecho esto antes-**

**- Pero nunca al espacio-** intervino Yaten para nada de acuerdo con esa sugerencia

Mina, quien no le gustaba ser contrariada y menos por Yaten se giró para verle mejor

**- Los hermanos Kou son ahora personas normales, nuestras amigas las Outers no tienen poder dime ¿Quién más queda?-**

**- Serena y yo podríamos brindarles algo de poder a las estrellas. Ellos ya han hecho algo parecido, son los que tienen mayor experiencia. Pienso que ellos deberían ir-**

**- ¡No!-** exclamaron Rei, Mina y Amy al mismo tiempo

**- ¿Si pueden darle poder a las estrellas porque no a nosotras?- **intervino Haruka

Yaten quien seguía tras de Serena rió

**- Olvídalo, no confío en ustedes. Podemos hacerlo-**

Taiki y Seiya asintieron.

**- No estoy de acuerdo**- volvió a decir Mina

**- Ya lo notamos**- respondió Darien

**- ¡Si se trata de confianza pues yo no confío en esos tres!-** exclamó Haruka

**- Yo tampoco-** opinó Michiru

**- Pues si no confían los unos a los otros seremos nosotras quienes iremos**- concluyó Amy

**- ¡No!-** exclamaron Yaten, Taiki y Seiya-

**- Por Dios…-**susurró Darien

Amy miró a Taiki todo lo severa que podía parecer

- **Soy una guerrera, cosas como éstas con mi misión Taiki**-

La preocupación surgió en su rostro

**- Es muy arriesgado, no sabes los peligros que hay fuera de este mundo, nosotros apenas si logramos llegar a la tierra la primera vez, me niego a que pases tú por eso-**

- **La situación era distinta, los perseguía un enemigo. Esta vez hay paz-**

**- Amy tiene razón somos perfectamente capaces de hacerlo-**

Mina y Rei se dieron una miradita cómplice y se enseñaron una enorme sonrisa

**- Nos hace falta acción ¿cierto?- **

**- Me leíste la mente Mina-**

Yaten resopló

**- ¡Esto es una locura!- **

Miró a Darien. la molestia ya se había apoderado de él

**- ¡Tú propusiste esto di algo!-**

Darien no se inmutó

**- Ya dí mi opinión, el resto queda en manos de Serena-**

Todas las miradas se centraron en ella. A este paso jamás se pondrían de acuerdo. Debió suponer que esto pasaría. Así que haría lo único que se le ocurría

**- Lo haré yo. Yo los sacaré del planeta-**

Bastaron tres segundos para que la discusión comenzara otra vez

**- No-** respondió tajantemente Taiki

**- Eso no-** dijo Rei sin dar a lugar respuesta

**- Absoluta y totalmente no-** se oyó la voz de Yaten

Serena intentó hablar

**- Pero yo…-**

Seiya quien no había tomado parte de la plática lo haría ahora sin importar que dijeran

- **bombom no, por favor no lo hagas sola-**

Serena se tensó y se volvió hacia Seiya. Era la misma preocupación que Taiki mostraba por Amy. Le dolió ver eso, no quería que Seiya se preocupara. No quería que sintiera nada relacionado con su persona.

**- Agradezco tu preocupación pero puedo hacerlo-**

Quería estirarse y tomar su mano pero estaba demasiado lejos para él. En todos los sentidos.

**- bombom no me escuches a mí si quieres, pero escucha a Yaten. Te quiere tanto o más que yo. Si yo te soy indiferente, al menos hazlo por él, te lo imploro- **

Aunque habían intentado mantener la charla lo más baja posible, no impidió que aquellos que estaban cerca pudieran oírla. Mina puso su mano sobre la de Seiya que temblaba de impotencia.

**- Sere has caso a lo que Seiya dice. Lo hace por tu bien-**

- **Mina y Seiya tienen razón- **dijo Thomas hablando desde hacía bastante tiempo**- al menos piénsalo-**

Serena se puso de pie, necesitaba respirar. Apoyó ambas palmas en la mesa

**- Esto es lo que haré. La decisión la tomarán ustedes, lo platicarán y elegirán a los responsables. Si vuelvo a esta mesa y aún no se han puesto de acuerdo iré yo-**

Caminó lentamente hacia otra habitación, dejando a todos en la mesa sin saber que decir.

* * *

Serena llegó a la cocina abrió la nevera y se sirvió un gran vaso de soda de uva. Se la bebió en menos de cinco segundos mientras se sentaba a medias en la alacena. Se sirvió otro vaso y se le antojó de pronto comer patatas fritas así que buscó entre los muchos cajones de la cocina de Rei y al fin dio con unas. Lo abrió y se volvió a sentar.

No se oía ningún ruido. Nadie hablando en voz alta o gritando…eso era extraño. Serena estaba exhausta, lo único que deseaba era que el día se terminara pronto, lo que decidieran a esas alturas ya poco le importaba, quería paz y silencio.

Masticó un par de patatas más. Crujían tan fuerte que todos los demás sonidos pasaban a segundo plano.

Mientras comía Serena intentó adivinar quien sería la persona que entraría primero a la cocina para hablar con ella.

Apostaba por tres. Su madre, Yaten o Seiya. Se echó un gran puñado de comida a la boca y apoyó la cabeza en la cara lateral de la nevera. Cerro los ojos solo unos segundos.

Tenía tantas cosas en las que pensar y su cabeza solo repetía una sola imagen. Seiya.

Estar tan cerca de él y no estar con él…incluso respirar se le hacía difícil con Seiya en la misma habitación. El aire se le volvía pesado y denso, como si en vez de oxígeno intentara aspirar algo lodoso que se le atascaba en la garganta y que le causaba desesperación.

Se ahogaría, esa era la impresión que le daba, que en cualquier momento se ahogaría.

Volvió a beber soda. Ese molesto lodo tenía que dejarla tranquila o la encontrarían botada en el suelo con el rostro morado y la lengua hacia fuera.

De pronto las patatas ya no se le antojaban tanto. Las dejó a un lado. A lo lejos oyó la voz de Yaten que decía algo como _"sería un viaje de tres semanas" _. Luego otra voz decía _"No puede ir solo una persona, tienen que ser dos". _Era la voz de Rei.

Serena masajeó sus sienes, le habría gustado tener un control remoto y apretar la tecla _"mute"._

**- Yo te puedo ayudar con eso-**

Abrió los ojos al oír la voz de Thomas. Caminó hacia ella y con las yemas de sus dedos hizo círculos alrededor de ambos lados de la cabeza de Serena

**- Supongo que no lo sabes, pero soy campeón de masajes. El número uno del país-**

Serena se rió y dejó que Thomas siguiera

**- Ah si ¿eh?, lo tendré en cuenta-**

Luego de unos minutos Thomas bajó sus manos

**- ¿Mejor?-**

**- Si-** mintió- **Muchas gracias-**

Thomas sacó un poco de patatas y comió con ganas

**- ¿De que platican allí adentro?-**

Masticó con calma mientras pensaba.

**- Aún no se ponen de acuerdo si esa es tu duda, lo que si es claro es que nadie está de acuerdo en que tú vayas. Al menos lograste en que coincidieran en un punto-**

Eso al menos la tranquilizaba. Le dijo a Thomas que sacara más patatas

**- ¿Que haces aquí?-**

Sonrió y tosió para no atragantarse con la comida

**- No tengo mucho que opinar en esa discusión. De todos ellos soy el único que realmente no puede cumplir con la misión, además las discusiones no son lo mío. Soy un hombre de paz-**

Con sus manos hizo el signo de la paz. Serena asintió sorprendida

**- Ya veo, hay otra cosa de ti que acabo de aprender. Me gusta eso-**

Bebió un poco más de soda hasta tomársela toda.

**- Por cierto Thomas-** el chico le miró- **lo que dijo Haruka…no le hagas caso, he llegado a la conclusión de que disfruta haciendo sentir inferiores a los demás-**

Se recostó en la encimara junto a Serena y jugó con una de sus coletas.

**- Hay personas que se defienden de esos ataques con argumentos, otras que prefieren ignorar ese tipo de comentarios y otros que responden de mala forma para intimidar. Yo soy del segundo tipo y Haruka es del tercero, es obvio que lo que busca es provocar pero conmigo nunca lo lograra. Es por eso que no continuo hostigándome, se dio cuenta que Thomas es un ser de paz-**

Serena escuchó la explicación atentamente. Intentó encasillarse en alguna de esas categorías

**- Creo que soy más del tipo número dos, pero que debería ser más del tipo número uno-**

Le dio un pequeño codazo

**- Tú estás bien como estás. Que nada ni nadie te haga pensar lo contrario-**

Suspiró

**- Veo a mi madre y…-**

Thomas jaló la coleta de Serena, haciendo que casi perdiera el equilibrio.

**- Tu madre es la personificación de la belleza, la vez y pierdes el aliento. Con una palabra es capaz de silenciar a un estadio completo-**

Serena se sentía empequeñecida

**- Pero tú-** siguió Thomas soltando el cabello de Serena y cruzando sus manos delante de su estómago- **Son tus ojos y tu sonrisa…el mundo entero podría rendirse ante ellos-**

Delante de ella había otro mueble y sobre él una tostadora que reflejaba su rostro. A simple vista Serena no podía distinguir nada de lo que Thomas estaba diciendo

**- Se lo que estás pensando-**

Serena le miró haciendo una mueca de insatisfacción

**- ¿En serio?-**

**- Así es señorita Tsukino. La mayoría de las veces las personas no se ven como realmente son y generalmente es un defecto pero en ti es una virtud. Eres una Princesa con la cual es posible sentarse a platicar en una cocina con una bolsa de patatas fritas. No todos tienen ese placer-**

Siguió observándole pasmada

**- ¿Eres un síquico?-**

Thomas soltó una carcajada

**- No-** dijo luego de reír un poco más- **no lo soy-**

No muy convencida Serena se acercó a su rostro

**- ¿Estás seguro? Tal vez no eres tan normal después de todo-**

El chico impulsó hacia atrás el rostro de Serena con su dedo índice

**- A lo que voy es que tú eres hija de la Reina Serenity pero no eres la Reina Serenity. Cada una tiene un estilo diferente, a ella la recordarán por ser hermosa, fuerte de carácter, madura y frontal. A ti te recordarán por ser amable, dulce, buena, risueña y preciosa por cierto. Dos formas distintas de ser y las dos igualmente válidas-**

Se apoyó en el hombro de Thomas. Hace cinco minutos hubiera rogado por estar sola. Nunca sabes lo que las personas pueden hacer por ti. Thomas había hecho más de lo que imaginaba.

**- Sabía que insistir en que vinieras era lo correcto-**

Con el envoltorio de las patatas hizo un ovillo y lo lanzó al basurero. Serena aplaudió sonriendo.

**- ¡Punto para Thomas!- **exclamó

Thomas agitó su mano saludando a la multitud

**- Gracias, gracias-**

Ambos rieron

**- A mí también me alegra de haber venido. Necesitas sonreír más y si puedo ayudar en eso mi tarea está cumplida-**

**- Concuerdo en eso-**

La Reina estaba en el umbral de la puerta, asustándolos a los dos. Serena se preguntó como su madre hacía para aparecer de la nada sin hacer ruido. Thomas se limpió las manos en una servilleta y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro a Serena

**- Me iré. No quiero interrumpir esta conversación de madre e hija-**

Se acercó a su oído

**- Eres mi Reina favorita por si te estabas haciendo esa pregunta-**

Besó su mejilla y se separó de ella

**- Majestades-** dijo haciendo una reverencia y retirándose de la cocina

Ya estando solas Serena se puso de pie mientras la Reina se acercaba elegantemente

**- Ese chico…-** preguntó todo lo curiosa que podría parecer la Reina

**- Oh es Thomas, un amigo-**

**- ¿Te está cortejando?-**

Serena casi se atraganta con una carcajada

**- ¡No!-** exclamó aún con una sonrisa en la cara- **no, él es un amigo, además tiene una historia extraña con Mina-**

Caminó de un lado a otro

**- Ya veo…-**

Se paró frente a ella

**- ¿Acaso no abrazarás a tu madre?-**

El cambio de conversación la pilló desprevenida

**- Por supuesto que si madre**- se pegó a ella incluso antes de terminar de hablar

Le acarició el cabello y se separó de su hija

**- Debo decir que me encuentro un tanto molesta contigo-**

No se veía para nada molesta, sino más bien…como la Reina

**- umm…-** murmuró Serena- **quizás si me dices la razón pueda disculparme como corresponde**-

Ésta asintió

**- Estar en mi reino y no aparecer para decir un "hola madre", creo que es motivo suficiente-**

Ouch, golpe bajo. Serena se sonrojó. La voz de su madre era más dura de lo normal. Alzó la vista

**- Madre, se que lo que hice estuvo mal y no se si me entiendas pero realmente necesitaba estar sola. Discúlpame por favor-**

La Reina ni siquiera pestañeó

**- Hija mía ¿me amas?-**

Serena arrugó el ceño

**- Por supuesto que si madre, ¡te amo mucho!-**

**- ¿Entonces porque no te acercaste a mí y me confiaste tu tristeza? ¿Acaso no soy de fiar?-**

Serena no pensó más de dos segundos en la respuesta. Agachó la cabeza.

**- No hay nada malo contigo madre, de hecho creo que a veces eres más paciente de lo que alguien será conmigo… estoy avergonzada madre porque sucedió lo que todos sabían que iba a pasar. Dejé mi futuro, a la persona que lo dio todo por mí, enemisté a mis amigas por Seiya… y mira como terminaron las cosas. Apenas si puedo verlo a los ojos sin sentir que muero en el intento-**

Dos lágrimas se escurrieron por sus ojos. La Reina puso una nívea mano sobre el corazón de su hija

**- Tu corazón sufre y tu amigo tiene razón, ya no sonríes ¿Es por Seiya todo este dolor?-**

Asintió sin poder decir nada

**- Tú lo sabías-** dijo ella con la voz un poco más suavizada- **sabías que algo no iba bien ¿Hiciste algo para evitarlo?-**

Eso no lo tenía muy claro

**- No lo sé-** respondió honestamente- **hable con él, intenté que sus temores se alejaran…pero terminó mintiéndome y traicionando mi confianza-**

La Reina alzó las cejas sorprendida

**- La estrella te mintió… eso no lo vi venir-**

Que su madre no supiera algo sí que era una situación peculiar. La Reina recogió el dobladillo de su vestido y tiernamente limpió el rostro de su hija. Se contentó cuando ya no había rastro de lágrimas.

**- Alguna vez te advertí que tarde o temprano tendrías que tomar una difícil decisión-**

Recordaba a la perfección esa plática. De hecho cada vez que pensaba en aquella tarde en la que había dicho adiós a Seiya, el rostro de su madre aparecía ente sus ojos.

**- Nunca pensé que iba a ser tan doloroso hacerlo madre-**

Los ojos de la Reina brillaron con una extraña luminosidad

**- Todas las decisiones difíciles son dolorosas también. Me parece que este último tiempo lo has experimentado con creces-**

Al menos en ese punto parecía entenderla

**- ¿Crees que me equivoqué madre?-**

**- No lo sé ¿Crees que te equivocaste?-**

Respondía a una pregunta con otra pregunta. Raro

**- Es por eso que te lo pregunto, porque no lo sé-**

Se paseó por la cocina de un lado a otro. Serena se mordió las uñas nerviosa. Realmente le importaba la opinión de su madre, más de lo que pensaba. Finalmente la Reina se detuvo y puso una de sus manos sobre la otra

**- No tengo respuesta a esa pregunta**-

Serena hizo una mueca con la boca. A veces su Madre era imposible

**- Gracias…supongo-**

El tono de voz empleado por Serena hizo sonreír a la Reina. _Cielos-_ pensó Serena- _¿Podría ser más hermosa?_

**- Jamás voy a emitir juicio acerca de tus elecciones, porque son tuyas. Si de mi dependiera no existiría nadie que te insultara, ni que te hiriera, ni que te hiciera llorar, buscaría la forma de que no te importunaran…indefinidamente. Y sabes que puedo hacerlo-**

El rostro de Serena se contrajo. Eso sonaba a una amenaza encubierta. Su madre podía ser peligrosa cuando quería. Tomaría nota.

**- Sin embargo no me he entrometido. Y no lo he hecho, porque estoy convencida de que la controlas de forma majestuosa-**

Movió el pie e hizo círculos en el piso

**- ¿No estás decepcionada?-**

Alzó una ceja

**- ¿Te parezco decepcionada?-**

Dudó

**- ¿No…?-**

Volvió a sonreír. Dos veces en menos de diez minutos. Serena creía que eso era un récord

**- Quizás no he sido lo suficientemente clara, hija-**

Serena abrió la boca. Tampoco se trataba de hacerla sentir culpable

**- Estuve ahí dentro, cuando hablaste ante todos y te oí expresarte sin problemas. Vi como te miraban y como te escuchaban. También vi como te defendían y como buscan tu seguridad ante todo. Allí dentro hay personas que te aman y que darían la vida por ti…y más que eso. Si deseas la opinión de una madre, no creo que te hayas equivocado ni que seas una decepción. Ver como mi hija se rodea de gente extraordinaria, ver como la aman… algo bueno habrás hecho ¿no? -**

Serena sonrió pero luego arrugó el ceño.

**- Dijiste como madre-** repuso lentamente**- esa era la opinión de una madre ¿Y la opinión de la Reina?-**

Otra vez estaba ese brillo especial en los ojos de su madre.

**- Estoy absolutamente convencida de que serás recordara eternamente como la Reina amable, dulce, buena, risueña y preciosa por cierto. Tan parecida y tan distinta a mí. Digna de mi descendencia- **

Era lo mismo que Thomas le había dicho… Serena entrecerró los ojos.

**- Madre el hábito que tienes de llegar en el momento exacto… es un tanto desconcertante-**

**- Entonces deberemos agregar otro adjetivo a los que ya mencionó tu amigo-**

Serena la abrazó. Ahí con ella las cosas no pintaban tan mal, tenía miedo de que cuando se fuera todo se volviera a oscurecer.

**- ¿No podrías quedarte conmigo aquí…digamos unos cuarenta años?-**

Golpeó su cabeza dos veces.

**- Estaré contigo mucho más que eso-**

Esa era una promesa que estaba segura no se rompería.

**-Madre-** preguntó Serena aún en su hombro- **con respecto a Seiya…-**

**- Pienso que ese tema da para mucho más que un par de minutos de plática y lamentablemente no tenemos suficiente tiempo-**

Serena se desinfló. Su madre la tomó por los hombros y luego de mirar un momento hacia el lado se centró en su hija

**- Pero siempre hay tiempo para un pequeño consejo-**

La sonrisa volvió a su rostro.

**- Eres el corazón de este universo…quizás sea bueno que ese corazón sea capaz de abrirse con aquél a quien entregó su corazón. Seiya no fue honesto, pero tal vez tú tampoco lo fuiste…pienso que es hora de que le digas a quien realmente corresponde como te sientes. Quizás así dejes de sentirte tan insegura, así tendrás la certeza de haber hecho todo lo posible por evitar lo que pasó-**

* * *

Thomas salió de la cocina y en silencio buscó el baño hasta que lo encontró. Tomó la manilla de la puerta y la giró. Y desafortunadamente como estaba de espalda no vio lo que se venía venir. Fue empujado violentamente dentro del baño, golpeándose duramente la mejilla en la pared opuesta.

**- ¡Ay!-** gritó- **¡que demonios!-**

Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con Mina quien estaba de pie con ambas manos sobre las caderas y con una sonrisa pagada en el rostro.

**- Te atrapé-**

Algo muy extraño sucedió pues Thomas no se rió, ni una pequeñísima señal de gracia.

**- Mina déjame salir-**

Le puso seguro a la puerta

**- No hasta que hablemos-**

Se puso serio o al menos lo intentó pero con un rostro tan afable como el de Thomas no se podía interpretar como enojo.

**- ¡Esto es agresión y secuestro Mina!-**

Mina rodó los ojos

**- ¡Baja la voz o pensarán que te estoy haciendo algo raro!-**

Abrió enormemente los ojos

**- ¡Pues lo estás haciendo, me tienes encerrado en un baño contra mi voluntad!-**

Mina se pegó a la pared

**- Si no quieres hablar conmigo pues te obligaré a oírme-**

Thomas caminó hacia la puerta y la golpeó

**- ¡Auxilio sáquenme de aquí!-**

Mina intentó decir algo pero Thomas le tapó la boca

- **¿Que te sucedió?-** preguntó alguien del otro lado**- ¿Te quedaste encerrado?-**

Mina logró zafarse y mordió la mano Thomas

**- ¡Ay!-** gritó otra vez

**- ¡El que se atreva a entrar a este baño sabrá quien soy en realidad!-**

Se oyó a más de una persona pegada al otro lado de la puerta

**- ¿Mina?-** preguntó una dulce voz. Era Amy

**- ¡Me secuestró, me estrelló contra la pared y me mordió!-**

**- ¡Ya cállate no seas dramático! Pareces una niña…-**

Thomas mostró más que indignación en el rostro

**- ¿Dra…dramático…niña?-** finalmente caminó y se sentó sobre el retrete- **Dios estás loca, realmente lo estás-**

Se oyó un nuevo golpe que provenía del exterior

**- ¿Mina está todo bien? No se que ocurre pero deja ir a Thomas-**

La rubia respiró cuando se dio cuenta que Thomas ya se había rendido

**- Todo está bien amiga solo platicaremos un rato ¿si? no te preocupes-**

Unos murmullos lograron traspasar la puerta del baño.

**- Taiki y yo no nos entrometeremos en este asunto. Te pido solo una cosa, no lo lastimes ¿si? él es bueno así que deja de hacerle daño. Prométemelo-**

Thomas se restregó el rostro con una de sus manos

**- Gracias Amy-** le dijo amablemente. Luego muró a Mina- **prométeselo-**

Mina volvió a rodar los ojos

**- Eres tan exagerado…-** se pegó a la puerta para que su voz se oyera mejor- **está bien lo prometo-**

Ambos guardaron silencio. Mina se sentó en el piso del baño y Thomas estiró las piernas e intentó no seguir enfadado, no era un sentimiento al cual estuviera acostumbrado

**- ¿No se te ocurrió pensar que alguien de todas las personas que hay fuera necesite el baño?-**

Sus ojos azules refulgían con la luz de la habitación

**- No, la verdad es que no-**

**- Por supuesto- **dijo Thomas- **era de esperarse-**

Mina se puso de pie y pateó un pedazo de papel, frustrada

**- ¿Porque estás tan distante, tan serio? Tú no eres así…-**

**- Bueno-** respondió Thomas mojando un trozo de papel y poniéndoselo en la mejilla para que así le dejara de arder- **me tienes sentado en un retrete con una mejilla un poco hinchada y con una mano con tus dientes marcados ¿No se te ocurrió pensar que tal vez pueda tenerle fobia a los lugares cerrados o que realmente necesitaba ocupar el baño?-**

Mina frunció el ceño.

**- No estoy hablando de este episodio así que no trates de engañarme, no soy tonta. Sabes de lo que hablo-**

Su rostro volvió a serenarse y le miró fijamente

**- ¿Estás enfadado conmigo o algo así? ¿Hice algo o…?-**

El corazón de Thomas se tranquilizó y todo atisbo de molestia desapareció. Se puso de pie y dio el paso que faltaba para quedar frente a ella. Buscó sus ojos pero los de Mina ya se habían ocultado tras el flequillo de su cabello.

**- ¿De eso se trata todo esto? ¿Piensas que estoy enojado?-**

La barbilla de Mina tembló un poco pero se rehusó a mirarle

**- No te pido que estés pendiente todo el día de mí, no quiero eso, nunca lo he querido pero… no puedes estar prácticamente las 24 horas comunicado con alguien y de un día a otro desaparecer sin dejar rastro porque eso es cruel y ¿sabes?- **alzó la vista mientras su mandíbula era apretada fuertemente-** creo que no lo merezco, pero lo que sí merezco es saber si algo anda mal y ni te creas que voy a llorar por esto, no te voy a dar el placer de…-**

Thomas tomó la cabeza de Mina y posó tras de ella una de sus manos. Al principio Mina se resistió pero se dejó abrazar por el chico. Escondió el rostro en su pecho y a pesar de que quería golpearlo no tuvo valor para darle nuevamente la cara

**- Ya cállate ¿si? y déjame hablar-**

Movió la cabeza en señal de afirmación. Thomas dejó descansar su cabeza sobre la de Mina y buscó todo el aire que en esa pequeña habitación podía encontrar

**- Pensé que cuando Yaten despertara al fin podrías decirle todo eso que platicamos aquella vez y está bien, después de todo tienes que hacerlo, pero conmigo dando vueltas alrededor sé que es difícil y honestamente… estar ahí cuando lo hagas…siempre te dije que cuando lo hicieras no te sentirías presionada por mí así que…-**

Mina se alejó lo suficiente como para verle bien. Estaba más que serio, estaba triste. Pero ella lo estaba más

**- También me dijiste que no importara lo que yo hiciera seguirías a mi lado como el mejor de mis amigos. Bueno necesito a mi amigo, lo he necesitado todos estos días pero al parecer él no siente lo mismo que yo-**

Era la cosa más egoísta que había dicho en mucho tiempo y se sentía avergonzada y se odió por ello, pero no sabía que más decir para que él entendiera lo importante que era en su vida.

**- Mina yo…-**

Ella se desprendió del abrazo de Thomas bruscamente

**- Está bien lo comprendo yo… me iré-**

Pero esta vez fue Thomas quien le impidió dejar el baño

**- No Mina creo que no lo entiendes y creo también que estás siendo muy injusta-**

Ella sonrió

**- No en serio lo entiendo, no me quieres cerca y esta bien en serio, no hay rencor-**

Intentó abrir la puerta y cuando le sacó el cerrojo Thomas la cerró con un seco golpe

**- Estoy enamorado de ti Mina, de una forma que ni siquiera te imaginas y te lo confesé aún sabiendo las dudas que tenías y que aún tienes, estuve contigo cuando Yaten fue herido, cuando llorabas por él y te sentías culpable de lo que había pasado, te apoyé todos los días hasta cuando al fin abrió los ojos, fui yo quien te impulsó a que en algún momento hablaras con él… aún por sobre lo que yo realmente anhelo. Soy tu amigo eso es cierto pero disculpa si de vez en cuando me duele el corazón cada vez que pienso en la posibilidad de que finalmente nunca me ames como yo lo hago-**

A Mina también le dolió un poco el escuchar eso. Podía palpar a la perfección el daño que le estaba causando, era tan evidente. Se estaba aferrando a él como una tabla de salvación ¿Pero quien salvaría a Thomas?

**- Si sentías eso…porque aceptaste estar junto a mí a pesar de….de todo-**

Recostó la espalda en la puerta del baño

**- Porque soy un idiota que prefiere eso a separarse de ti-**

Mina se sonrojó

**- Soy un completo idiota que te observa con ojos de idiota, que te piensa con un cerebro idiota, que te habla con una boca idiota y que te ama con un corazón idiota. Como ya te dije; un completo idiota-**

Mina finalmente adoptó la misma posición que él. Ambos muy juntos con la espalda recostada en la pequeña puerta del baño, ajenos a todo lo demás, desconectados de lo que no importaba

**- Si hiciéramos un concurso de idiotas…-** susurró Mina haciendo que Thomas mirara hacia abajo- creo que soy la campeona indiscutible….**soy la idiota más grande del mundo por no estar locamente enamorada de ti y me aterra y al mismo tiempo me sulfura pensar que cuando te alejes podrías encontrar a alguien que realmente valga la pena y no este lío de persona que soy yo-**

Thomas le sonrió como siempre lo hacía y tomó su mano que estaba más cercana a la suya. Mina apretó sus dedos y se recargó en su hombro

**- No se si está bien o mal y sinceramente no se si quieras oírlo pero te necesito, así que si quieres alejarte un tiempo hazlo ya no te reclamaré, pero no te alejes demasiado, porque no podría hacerlo sin ti, ya no, porque eres parte de lo que soy, de lo que he ido construyendo este último tiempo, si soy una mejor persona es por ti y no te atrevas a negarlo porque sé que es así, lo siento así-**

No se atrevió a hacerlo. Solo los más cercanos a Mina podían saber cuando ella hablaba en serio y Thomas ya sabía por experiencia que en esos casos era mejor no contradecirla.

**- Estás loca Mina Aino, se te ocurren las ideas más demenciales que puedan existir, eres intrépida, violenta, gritona, mandona y la mayoría de las veces en las que decido platicar contigo salgo lastimado físicamente, me sacas de quicio y eso no es fácil y aún así…no cambiaría ni un minuto de los que paso contigo por nada en este universo. Los atesoro todos, por eso mismo y que quede claro: no me alejaré de ti otra vez, porque si soy una mejor persona es por ti-**

Mina le miro de reojo pues estaba repitiendo sus propias palabras

**- Y no te atrevas a negarlo porque sé que es así, lo siento así-**

Sonrieron cómplicemente. El momento fue interrumpido cuando alguien tocó la puerta desde fuera

**- ¿Está ocupado el baño?-** preguntó una voz masculina**- ¿Hay alguien allí?-**

Era la voz de Yaten. Ambos se miraron sin saber que hacer

**- ¡Holaaaa!-** gritó el chico otra vez

Thomas le indicó a Mina que guardara silencio

**- Está ocupado-** dijo Thomas ocultando una inevitable sonrisa**- Lo siento-**

Yaten no respondió y se sintieron sus pasos alejándose de la puerta. Mina se sacudió pues Thomas aún seguía tapándole la boca

**- ¿Porque hiciste eso?-**

Thomas hizo un gesto con su boca

**- Porque no deseo que el ambiente esté tenso por algo más y claramente esto sería un foco de tensión**-

Mina le observó detalladamente, preguntándose si la frase de que los hombres perfectos no existen realmente se aplicaba a Thomas.

**- ¿Qué piensas de lo que dije?-** le preguntó el chico a una Mina que no había oído nada

**- ¿Eh?-**

Thomas le revolvió el pelo

- **Que abriré lentamente la puerta para ver quien está mirando, si no hay nadie saldrás enseguida, luego cuando realmente me dejes en paz y pueda ocupar el baño saldré ¿Te parece?-**

Asintió en silencio, sin percatarse de la broma del chico. Aún estaba aturdida por todo lo que había pasado. Thomas hizo exactamente lo que había dicho. Abrió la puerta, verificó alrededor y al no ver a nadie le indicó a Mina que se acercaras

**- ¡Ve!-** le susurró

Mina tomó el pomo de la puerta y antes de salir le miró

**- Nos veremos afuera ¿verdad?-**

La pregunta era bastante tonta, pero ambos entendieron el significado que había detrás. Dejarían de evitarse e intentarían recuperar lo que ya tenían porque para ambos eran demasiado valioso. Thomas asintió y Mina salio del baño.

Cuando ya estaba solo, Thomas afirmó su frente en la puerta y suspiro pesadamente sin saber que Mina hacía lo mismo del otro lado de la puerta.

* * *

Rei estaba en su habitación respondiendo una llamada para su abuelo cuando sintió que ya no se encontraba sola. Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con Yaten quien la miraba de manera cautelosa

**-¿Qué haces aquí?-** preguntó un tanto molesta

Realmente no tenía la intención de seguirla

**- No te enfades es solo…-** respiró para tranquilizarse un poco- **es una emergencia…el baño está ocupado y realmente necesito ir al baño y se me ocurrió que tal vez podía ocupar el tuyo, no quería incomodarte solo necesito el baño…solo es eso-**

Rei puso el teléfono en su mesa de noche y se sentó en la cama.

**- Necesitas el baño, me ha quedado claro- **

Yaten se dio cuenta que se estaba comportando como un descerebrado y se rió de sí mismo. Con su risa contagió también a Rei y los dos terminaron riendo.

**- De que te ríes-** preguntó Yaten dando un paso hacia delante

Rei movió la cabeza. Ella había estado igual de nerviosa antes de que Yaten llegara, sin ninguna pista de que decir o como actuar. Finalmente de una u otra forma el destino o la persona que estaba en el baño los había unido y ahora, ahí estaban solos riendo de nada y de todo a la vez.

**- De nada no me hagas caso-** le indicó con su dedo índice- **El baño está en esa dirección, tienes que golpear fuerte la puerta para que se cierre bien, no querrás que alguien entre mientras tú estás ahí-**

Yaten asintió y cruzó la habitación en silencio. Siguió los consejos de Rei y dio un golpe sonoro. En cuanto se perdió de vista Rei se recostó un momento en su cama y cerró los ojos. No se había dado cuenta de lo cansada que estaba. Obviamente era algo emocional. La tensión que se respiraba en su sala y la que sentía en su interior eran como una bomba de tiempo. Lo más curioso de todo es que estaba tan agotada que ni ganas tenía de enfurecerse. Al parecer la antigua Rei estaba siendo superada como pocas veces.

Se acurrucó bien, tan bien que estaba pensando seriamente en ausentarse de forma permanente de la dichosa velada que se desarrollaba en su casa.

Esa era otra de la cual hablaría con Serena y esta vez no sería tan amable. Ofrecer su casa como centro de reuniones sin siquiera darle algún aviso previo…no era algo que le pusiera feliz. Pero las cosas ya habían resultado así y no se pondría a regañar a Serena frente a todos. Tenía una reputación que cuidar, especialmente ahora con todos esos lobos que querían tirarse sobre ella.

Escuchó que el piso de su habitación crujía y se sentó en la cama asustada. Se restregó los ojos un poco aturdida y se encontró con Yaten en el umbral de su puerta.

**- Yo ya me iba, gracias por el baño-**

Rei puso los pies sobre el suelo

**- Está bien. Mi casa está repleta y soy la anfitriona así que…-**

Yaten había aprovechado en el baño de mojarse la cara pues tenía la vaga impresión de que al ver a Rei se le había puesto púrpura. Ahora se sentía mucho mejor, menos nervioso y ansioso. Así como se sentía en el pasado con Rei. Se recostó en la pared que le permitía ver a Rei de frente

**- Me pareció que dormías y no quise despertarte-**

Rei clavó los ojos en los del chico.

**- Me estabas observando- **

Movió la mano como si eso fuera obvio

**- Demándame-**

Rei comenzó a notar que Yaten la veía fijamente sin siquiera parpadear y eso empezó a ponerla incómoda. Golpeteó su zapato en el piso para así cambiar su mirada hacia otra parte pero no lo consiguió así que frunció el ceño ya harta de la situación

**- ¿Te me quedarás mirando así por mucho tiempo más? es molesto-**

Al fin pestañeó repetidas veces, como si lo hubieran sacado de un trance.

**- Siento que quiero decirte tantas cosas, incluso esperaba poder estar a solas contigo un momento pero ahora que estás aquí…no se que debo hacer o decir-**

Rei cerró los puños de ambas manos y apretó con fuerza el cobertor de su cama

**- Creo que extraño platicar con alguien-**

La forma en que eso sonó le hizo sentir a Rei que Yaten se sentía un tanto solo, cosa que le parecía bastante rara.

**- Tienes a tus hermanos que estoy segura se mueren por hablar contigo y eso sin contar a Sere que básicamente no podría vivir sin platicar contigo un día así que perdóname por dudar de tu explicación-**

Yaten no se rió, ni un atisbo de humor en su rostro, solo permaneció allí congelado por el tiempo.

**- Tengo la impresión de que últimamente soy el oyente más grande que ha conocido esta era. Con todos los problemas que nos rodean no tengo mucho tiempo para platicar de mí así que perdóname tú por sentirme un tanto incomprendido y más aún perdóname por no encontrar gracioso el hecho de que no creas nada de lo que te digo-**

El tono de voz de Yaten había ido en aumento hasta convertirse en un bramido. A pesar de eso Rei no se sobresaltó es más, continuo sentada dando un vistazo a cualquier cosa que no fuera el rostro cada vez más indignado del chico

**- Yo no estoy diciendo eso, solo pienso que…-**

Sorpresivamente Yaten se puso en cuclillas frente a ella haciendo que la cabeza de Rei se echara hacia atrás instintivamente de tal forma que la distancia entre ellos fuera lo más pronunciada posible. Aún así su cercanía le afectó

**- ¿Alguna vez has creído en mí?-**

Para Yaten era importante saber eso. Era tan importante oír que Rei no se había sentido traicionada o utilizada de manera alguna, que sus actos habían sido tomados de la forma en la que él los sentía; honestos y reales y no de la forma en la que los había hecho parecer.

Rei solo se repetía que resistiría ese momento sin derramar una sola lágrima. Que tarde o temprano esto iba a pasar y era mucho mejor que sucediera ahora, pero era inútil preparar a la mente para algo así, especialmente cuando era tu propio corazón el que te jugaba una mala pasada y latía de forma tan descontrolada que no te permitía pensar con claridad.

**- No tenemos tiempo para esto, Serena y los demás nos esperan Yaten-**

Continuó mirándola

**- Estoy seguro de que la fiesta puede seguir sin nosotros-**

Rei tragó saliva para controlar así un suspiro demasiado lastimero que sentía venir. Lentamente las palabras se fueron reuniendo en su cabeza y se acumularon atropelladamente en su paladar a tal ritmo que tenía miedo de que salieran de su boca de forma descontrolada.

**- Me voy-** fue lo que finalmente se permitió decir

Yaten se mostró serio

**- Ya te dije que no somos necesarios allí dentro-**

Ella negó

**- No me refiero a irme de esta habitación. Hablo de irme de aquí-**

Yaten casi sentía miedo de preguntar

**- ¿Te irás de tu casa?-**

Preguntó no muy convencido

Rei agachó la cabeza, se mordió el labio un momento y luego volvió a mirarle

**- Me voy de esta ciudad, para ser más precisa de este país y si quieres que sea más específica aún, me voy de este continente-**

Yaten se sentó en el suelo y se tomó la barbilla con una de sus manos, tapándose de paso la boca. No sabía que responder, no estaba preparado en ningún sentido para algo así.

**- ¿Por cuanto tiempo?- **susurró

Rei miró hacia la salida

**- Seis meses, que pueden extenderse por otros seis meses más si obtengo buenos resultados-**

Estaba claro que serían más de seis meses, pensó Yaten. Asintió de forma controlada, como si estuviera poniendo todo el esfuerzo posible en ello

**- ¿Cuándo viajas?-** se oyó decir en un tono que no supo reconocer

Rei volteó a verle. Estaba tranquila, como si diciéndoselo se sacase un peso de encima

**- En un par de meses-**

Volvió a asentir

**- Genial-** masculló al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie

La frialdad con la que Yaten se había tomado la noticia no pasó desapercibida para Rei, quien alzó ambas cejas en busca de alguna respuesta

**- Podrías mostrar un poco más de alegría-**

Yaten comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro como si de esa manera ideara lo siguiente que iba a decir

**- Lo siento-** respondió deteniéndose frente a ella- **es solo que me parece que no es buena idea. Tenemos demasiados problemas que resolver como para que tomes un avión y cruces medio planeta por tanto tiempo, además que dirá Serena ya sabes como es…-**

**- Serena lo sabe-** dijo al instante lo que causó una nueva impresión en el chico-** fue la primera en saberlo, se lo conté hace un par de meses y le pareció bien la idea, de hecho fue la que me impulsó a tomar esta decisión-**

¿Serena lo sabía? ¿Desde hacía meses?

**- Espera un momento-** se detuvo de pronto- **¿meses atrás? ¿Cuántos meses atrás?-**

Rei captó hacia donde iba la conversación y no le gustó. Nada de esto le gustaba en lo absoluto.

**- No lo sé, un mes y algo más ¿Qué importa? Mi decisión está tomada-**

La máscara de tranquilidad de Yaten se rompió y se echó a reír como un potencial maníaco. Esta actitud asustó a Rei

**- ¿Qué importa?-** repitió en un tono mucho más frío que el de Rei-** ¿Qué importa dices? ¿Que hayas tomado tu decisión mientras yo estaba en el hospital sin decírmelo no importa? ¿Sin saber si yo despertaría en dos meses más? ¿Qué pretendías no verme la cara cuando abriera los ojos?-**

La recriminación no era lo que Rei estaba buscando y menos en una noche como esta así que se puso de pie y se plantó frente a Yaten con la misma ferocidad que él estaba demostrando

**- ¿Te la estoy viendo ahora o no? Te estoy viendo a los ojos en este mismo instante-**

Pero eso no era suficiente, al menos para él

**- Pero si yo no hubiera despertado…te habrías ido sin decir siquiera adiós-**

Rei retrocedió un poco confundida

**- ¿Qué te sucede eh? ¡Porque armas una escena por esto! ¡Solo deséame buen viaje y listo!-**

Sus ojos verdes llamearon intensamente, pero al mismo tiempo estaban opacos, como si una nube estuviera ocultando su natural brillo

**- Esto es demasiado repentino…lo siento yo no puedo estar de acuerdo con algo así-**

El rostro de Rei se contrajo y orgullosa como solo ella podía ser alzó la barbilla tan firme como solo la sailor del fuego sabía ser

**- No te lo he dicho para tener tu opinión. Es algo que solo me concierne a mí-**

Yaten se atrevió a aplaudir casi sobre la nariz de Rei. El choque de sus palmas eran sonoras y cortantes a la vez. Rei solo se percató de lo blanco que estaba su semblante y de la forma anormal en la que apretaba su mandíbula

**- ¡Bravo!- **exclamó con una falta sonrisa**- al fin la señorita "solo importo yo" ha aflorado ¡Eres una egoísta y una desconsiderada con todos aquellos que…!-**

La mejilla de Yaten crujió cuando la mano de Rei se estampó en ella. Le dolió tanto y se oyó tan feo que pensó incluso que un par de dientes se le habían aflojado. Sus ojos estaban abiertos de tal forma que en cualquier momento podían salirse de sus órbitas. Lentamente se llevó la mano a la mejilla magullada.

Rei bajó la mano y la estiró un par de veces para relajarla. No se sentía bajo ningún sentido arrepentida de lo que había hecho. Y así como se sentía correcto haber golpeado de esa forma a Yaten, sentía correcto el decir lo que diría a continuación. Supo enseguida lo que saldría de sus labios y supo enseguida lo que oiría de respuesta.

**- Te amo-** pronunció alto y claro

Probablemente la noche ya no se podría tornar más extraña. Yaten nunca imaginó que cinco insignificantes letras unidas pudieran noquearlo más duro que un golpe en el rostro ni mucho menos quitarle el aliento y la capacidad de hilar cualquier tipo de pensamiento o producir sonido audible. Se quedó ahí cual estatua de piedra esperando a que la sangre le volviera a fluir normalmente.

Rei en cambio sabía exactamente que silencio era todo lo que recibiría de Yaten. Y en realidad no sabía si alguna vez había sido distinto. Tal vez solo se había estado engañando y las cosas habían estado claras desde un principio. Por lo menos ahora se veían bastante claras porque el rostro de Yaten disipaban todas las dudas que a Rei le quedaban por contestar, ahora podía continuar con su plan sin tener esa molesta sensación de que podría haber hecho algo más. Ahora podía dar el paso que faltaba sin ningún tipo de arrepentimiento posterior. Ahora podía avanzar. Se cruzó de brazos más relajada de lo que había estado en días.

**- Yo…-** balbuceó Yaten más que confundido, no sabía que hacer

Rei sonrió aliviada como no lo había estado en muchísimo tiempo. Ahora podía tomar ese bendito avión en paz.

**- Cuando seas capaz de dar una verdadera respuesta a eso hablaremos, de no ser así no vuelvas a buscarme ni a decirme esas tonterías sin sentido, jamás-**

* * *

Serena se sentó un momento fuera mientras los demás seguían poniéndose de acuerdo, aunque a juzgar por los gritos que salían desde el interior tardarían un rato más en hacerlo.

Las pláticas con su madre siempre le daban la sensación de que significaban mucho más. que tras las palabras se escondían cosas que solo iba comprendiendo con el paso del tiempo. Al menos la Reina se aseguraba de que su hija la pensara constantemente.

Contempló la noche con detención. Las nubes en el cielo impedían ver la totalidad de las estrellas, aún así algunas podían divisarse y la verdad no era tan malo después de todo. La noche estaba fresca eso era cierto, pero con la suficiente ropa era soportable. La lluvia le daba un aspecto un tanto melancólico pero ¿Que no lo era últimamente? Estiró la mano para atrapar un par de gotas. Estaban frías, frescas y se deshicieron en cuanto tuvieron contacto con su piel.

Era curioso como titilaban a la luz de la Luna, parecía como si pequeños diamantes cayeran a la tierra por montones.

Serena tuvo el impulso de sacar su broche del bolsillo donde lo guardaba y abrirlo, dejando al descubierto el glorioso Cristal de Plata.

En ese momento toda la luz de Luna se concentró solo en él, era como si el Cristal se estuviera recargando, como si se impregnara de toda esa luz y la encerrara dentro de su dura coraza.

Así mismo hacía ella, tomaba todo lo que viniera, todo lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor y lo absorbía como una esponja, con la diferencia de que su corazón no era tan resistente como el cristal, sentía que en cualquier momento el más mínimo golpe lo fuera a agrietar.

**- ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!-** gritó Serena a la nada hasta casi quedar sin aire. Miró hacia atrás para ver si alguien la había oído y como al parecer seguía estando sola lo volvió a hacer

**- ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!-**

Lo hizo seis veces hasta que la garganta se sintió escocer y se quedó sin aliento. Después se puso a reír con fuerza, un par de lágrimas le corrieron por las mejillas y se las limpió solo para que otras surgieran. No sabía de que reía, no había un motivo en particular. Era una mezcla de todas las cosas que habían ocurrido los últimos días.

**- ¡Creo que estoy enloqueciendo!-** le dijo a la oscuridad que tenía enfrente

**- Ahora estoy hablando sola, esto está mal…-** dijo un poco más despacio-** muy mal-**

Oyó que la puerta se descorría pero no se volteó

**- Yaten estoy bien, en serio-**

**- No soy Yaten-** le contestó Lita

Serena se dio la vuelta un tanto sorprendida

**- Oh lo siento, creo que estoy acostumbrada a que Yaten siempre esté tras de mí. Es como mi sombra-**

Lita sonrió y se sentó junto a ella

**- No soy Yaten pero creo que soy una buena compañía, mejor que Yaten incluso-**

Le guiñó el ojo y puso una pequeña manta sobre sus hombros

**- Para que no te resfríes-**

Serena tomó los bordes de la manta y se cubrió con ella

**- Muchas gracias, ya estaba helándome un poco-**

Las dos sonrieron y continuaron mirando a la distancia

**- Lo hiciste muy bien allí dentro, estoy muy orgullosa de ti-**

Serena movió sus pies los cuales colgaban del borde de donde estaba sentada

**- A veces tengo la sensación que voy caminando hacia atrás-**

Lita negó

**- Has crecido en sabiduría, en fuerza, en belleza pero por sobre todo en bondad. Pienso que tu corazón es el triple de lo que era antes-**

Eso la sorprendió

**- ¿En serio crees eso?-**

Lita se vio reflejada en los preciosos ojos celestes de su amiga, era como admirarse en una cristalina laguna

**- Por supuesto que sí. Allí dentro hay personas que te han herido mucho por distintos motivos y sin embargo tú los recibes y les miras sin ningún tipo de rencor. Tienes la misma mirada dulce y cálida que ví aquella vez en el patio de la escuela ¿Lo recuerdas?-**

Serena sonrió cuando su memoria la llevó a esos momentos en los que conoció a sus entrañables amigas, las mismas que hasta el día de hoy le acompañaban fielmente

**- Ya casi son tres años ¿cierto?, pero lo recuerdo. Todos te tenían miedo pero yo supe que la ruda Lita Kino tenía el alma pura y frágil como cualquier otra chica. Solo me atreví a conocerte-**

Se sonrojó tontamente

**- ¡Serena dices tantas cosas!-**

**- ¡Es en serio no te apenes! Eres transparente y leal. Cuando estoy contigo, cuando estoy con cualquiera de ustedes siento paz, me siento protegida y en calma. Son todos ustedes los que logran que yo pueda actuar de la forma correcta-**

Sonrió mirando hacia el suelo

**- Son ustedes los que me guían, los que me mantienen cuerda-**

Lita pasó un brazo por los hombros de su amiga

**- Nunca has sido totalmente cuerda-**

Infló sus mejillas de aire

**- ¡Hey!-**

Soltó una carcajada

**- Lo siento pero es verdad, que últimamente estés un tanto gris que quita que seas una loquita en esencia-**

Se cruzó de brazos en posición de estar pensando

**- ¿En esencia? Estoy un poco confundida ¿Estás diciendo cosas buenas o malas?-**

Otra carcajada de Lita hizo que Serena frunciera el ceño, más confusa que antes. Finalmente terminó sonriendo

**- No entendí mucho de lo que dijiste pero eso de que estoy gris, tal vez sea cierto-**

Lita asintió en silencio

**- Tienes tus razones para estar así, creo que todos las entendemos pero también pienso que esperamos que vuelvas a recuperar esa sonrisa que siempre te caracterizó. No la hemos visto últimamente-**

Serena se cruzó de piernas y guardó entre sus ropas su broche. Estaba tibio. Inexplicablemente vino a su cabeza la melodía de aquel regalo que Darien le había hecho en esa hermosa noche hace una vida atrás. Hace mucho tiempo que no pensaba en ello, eran memorias enterradas que de vez en cuando se colaban por pequeñas partes de su cerebro. Tal vez lo recordó porque aquella vez había sentido la misma calidez que ahora.

Era un sentimiento extraño, de dicha y de esperanza también. En ese momento no tenía idea de que las cosas terminarían como lo hicieron, en ese momento solo se sintió completamente feliz y afortunada de tener todo con lo que siempre había soñado.

Estaba experimentando la misma sensación aunque su situación era un tanto distinta. Quizás era la energía del Cristal de Plata o un raro presentimiento, pero a partir de ese momento las cosas irían mejor.

**- ¿Sabes que Lita? No me preguntes cómo ni porqué, pero creo que estaré bien, que las cosas volverán a la normalidad o algo así-**

La sonrisa de Serena hizo que Lita perdiera el hilo de la conversación. Pestañeó un par de veces para comprobar que no estaba sufriendo algún tipo de alucinación. Cuando volvió a concentrarse la sonrisa de Serena seguía allí. Era tan tranquilizador verla

**- Lita hay algo que quiero que hagas por mí-**

**- Por supuesto**- dijo Lita al instante- cualquier cosa-

Serena tomó su mano y la apretó ligeramente

**- Quiero que seas feliz-**

Lita alzó una ceja

**- ¿Eh?, Sere yo soy feliz-**

**- ¡Si lo sé pero…!-** puso su dedo índice sobre su boca- **como lo digo…!ya se!. Mira. Me gustaría que todas ustedes intentaran alcanzar sus más grandes sueños. Amy está estudiando cada día más para así convertirse en una gran doctora, quiero que Mina vuelva a jugar voleyball que es lo que le apasiona y que Rei haga…bueno que haga lo que sea que desee hacer…-**

**- Como irse al extranjero- **

Serena abrió la boca

**- ¿Ya lo sabes?-**

**- Nos lo dijo hace un momento-**

**- Oh-** respondió escuetamente- **bueno el tema es ese. Quiero que tú también dediques tu tiempo a eso y dejes de estar tan pendiente de mí o de problemas que escapan de tus manos Dime Lita ¿Que quieres hacer, que deseas?-**

Lita pensó un momento en silencio. Serena se sacó la cobija que le cubría la espalda y la extendió para cubrir así las piernas de ambas.

**- ¿Lo que realmente deseo?-**

**- Así es-**

Sonrió e incluso se sonrojó un poco

**- Hay muchas cosas que me gustaría hacer… hay algunos cursos de repostería que estado investigando e incluso he estado pensando en…no lo sé diseñar cosas-**

Serena sonrió sorprendida

**- ¿En serio? que tipo de cosas ¡Cuéntamelo!-**

Se sonrojó un poco más-

**- Tal vez interiores, como aprender a decorar casas con diseños propios pero**…- alzó ambas palmas-** ¡Es solo una idea que he estado pensando! Quizás es un poco tonto…-**

Serena tomó las manos de Lita y las agitó rápidamente

**- ¡Eso es genial por que no me lo habías dicho antes! ¡Y no es tonto en lo absoluto! ¡Me parece tan maravilloso que mi amiga sea una gran diseñadora en el futuro estoy segura que pasará!-**

Lita sonrió no tan emocionada como Serena

**- Es solo una idea, aún tengo que meditarlo mejor y además tengo que terminar la escuela y luego de eso debo de intentar ingresar a un buen instituto-**

**- ¿Y cual es el problema?-** preguntó Serena- **¡Tienes todo lo necesario para cumplir con eso y más! Seré la primera en apoyarte en todo-**

Siguió agitando las manos como una niña. Lita sonrió

**- Se que será así. Gracias pero…-**

La frenó

**- ¡Pero nada! a eso me refiero ¿ves? Tienes de dejar de buscar excusas, si eso es lo que realmente deseas tienes que darlo todo para conseguirlo. ¡Quiero tener una amiga que me decore el apartamento cuando tenga uno o que me diseñe ropa espectacular! ¡Así que tienes que hacerlo por ti y por todos los que queremos verte feliz!-**

Era la primera vez que se detenía a hablar de esos temas en mucho tiempo. Los había postergado para cuando hubiera vuelto la calma, pero Serena tenía razón, si seguía así, el momento preciso nunca llegaría, pasaría su hora y se tendría que conformar con ver sus anhelos desde lejos. No quería que eso pasara, aún así las dudas persistían y Serena lo notó así que no quiso seguir presionándola

**- De todas formas solo era mi opinión no quiere decir que estés obligada a hacerme caso ¡ya sabes! jajajajaja** - rió finalmente- **a veces solo digo tonterías-**

Mostró una gran sonrisa un tanto nerviosa.

**- ¿Y que hay de ti Sere?- **Preguntó para desviar un poco la atención de su persona

Serena alzó ambas cejas

**- ¿Qué pasa conmigo?-**

**- Asi es, que pasa con tus sueños que quieres hacer-**

Serena estiró las piernas pues ya la sentía un tanto acalambradas debido a la posición en la que estaba sentada. Pensó un momento hasta que en sus ojos una pequeña sombra hizo que parecieran más oscuros de lo normal

**- Digamos que han ido cambiando y han sufrido unos cuantos ajustes, algunos los he hecho yo misma…otros solo han sucedido-**

Lita asintió lentamente

**- Pero esos sueños… ¿Aún están ahí verdad? o al menos lo que queda de ellos-**

Golpeteó su dedo en la barbilla

**- No lo había pensado… quizás haya algunas cosas…-**

Lita rió

**- ¡Vamos yo te conté el mío al menos dime uno!-**

Curiosamente Serena se sonrojó y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro

- **¡Me da un poco de vergüenza!**- respiró hondo**- pero está bien. Sabes que no soy buena en muchas cosas…en realidad casi todo se me da mal. No soy inteligente como Amy, ni carismática como Mina, no soy elegante como Rei ni mucho menos se hacer las millones de cosas que tú eres capaz de hacer Lita pero…-**

Lita no pudo evitar conmoverse un poco, que Serena se tuviera en tan poco estima no le agradaba, aún así esperó por lo que tenía que decir

**- He hecho muchas cosas estos años, cosas que me han gustado de verdad y me he divertido… pero hay algo que captó mi atención más que nada ¿Te acuerdas aquella vez en la que Mina intentó que alguno de hermanos Kou se fijara en ella?-**

Lita soltó una carcajada al aire

**- ¿Mina siempre estuvo loca cierto?-**

Serena asintió

**- Bueno…esa vez Mina me obligó a espiarlos y a fotografiarla cada vez que tenía oportunidad de acercárseles y se que en ese instante mis fotos apestaron pero…-**

Lita no pudo evitar sorprenderse gratamente

**- ¿Sere te gusta la fotografía?-**

Apretó las manos

**- Bueno…-**

Lita la abrazó. Estaba feliz de que su amiga confiara en ella y más aún algo que al parecer le costaba decir en voz alta.

**- ¡Eso es más que maravilloso Sere! Aunque si lo analizo bien, no es algo tan descabellado después de todo-**

Ella se sorprendió de que su idea no fuera tomada a la ligera por su amiga

**- ¿No? ¿Estas hablando en serio?-**

Le dio un golpe en la espalda tan fuerte que Serena casi cae al suelo

**- ¡Por supuesto que no! míralo desde esta perspectiva. Tú eres capaz de ver a las personas tal cual son, que lo hagas con una cámara fotográfica en tus manos no es mucha diferencia. Estoy segura que lograrás retratarlas tal cual son- **

Serena analizó pausadamente eso, hasta que se cruzó de brazos

**- Si lo dices de esa forma, no suena tan descabellado como yo creía-**

Y ahí estaba otra vez la falta de confianza en sí misma que a Lita preocupaba

**Sere-** le dijo en forma seria- **¡Que pasa con esos ánimos! ¡Tienes que tener fuerza no solo para dársela a los demás si no que también para ti misma! ¡No hay nada que tú no puedas lograr y si te quieres convertir en fotógrafa, doctora o astronauta lo harás!, basta con que pongas tu energía en ello y ya tendrás la mitad del camino recorrido-**

Se abrazaron nuevamente y Serena dejó un poco atrás el miedo que tenía de no ser tomada en serio. Se imaginó diciéndoselo a sus demás amigas y amigos, a sus padres, terminando la escuela y dedicándose totalmente a ello. Era atemorizante pero le producía una extraña sensación en el estómago, mezcla de ansiedad y entusiasmo ante lo desconocido. Algo que hace tiempo tampoco sentía.

**- ¿La mitad del camino eh?-** se preguntó en el hombro de su amiga**- ¿Y como lo hago para recorrer el resto que me falta?-**

Lita le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda

**- Ya verás**, **cuando realmente se desea algo, la vida te va dando todas las herramientas, solo tienes que tomar las correctas y dejar de lado las que no te son útiles-**

Ambas se giraron cuando sintieron pasos tras de ellas. Era Taiki quien al parecer se lamentaba de haber interrumpido pero no podía hacer más. Era necesario.

**- Lo siento pero ya han tomado una decisión y aguardan por ti-**

Serena se puso de pie y dobló la manta con la que ambas chicas habían estado cubiertas

**- Okey**- susurró Lita estirando los brazos-** devuelta a la cruda realidad-**

Serena la detuvo

**- Antes que entremos, gracias Lita. No tienes la menor idea de lo mucho que me ha servido esta plática, no se como explicarlo pero me siento…-**

**- ¿Con ánimos de querer ver que sigue eh?-**

Asintió sorprendida

**- Así mismo me siento yo, así que supongo que nos hemos ayudado mutuamente. Ahora vamos allí dentro y terminemos con esto para poder comenzar con lo que importa ¿Verdad?-**

Serena sonrió, respiró hondamente y le sonrió también a Taiki

**- Vamos-**

* * *

Serena ingresó a la sala junto con Taiki y Litta y el chico muy amablemente le cedió su asiento. Yaten entró a la habitación con la cabeza gacha y no se sentó alrededor de la mesa, sino que recostó su espalda en la pared más cercana. Thomas y Mina habían recuperado su buen humor así que la chica estaba recibiendo un ataque de bolitas de papel que esquivaba con dificultad entre gruñidos mezclados con sonrisas.

Amy le sonrió a Taiki quien se situó a su espalda. Lita se sentó junto a Seiya. Rei caminó erguida por su casa y se sentó en el asiento que había dejado libre Yaten

**- ¿Y bien tenemos un acuerdo?-** preguntó con una voz bastante melodiosa para tratarse de Rei

Serena podía sentir como el ambiente había cambiado desde la última vez que había estado sentada allí. Más aún podía ver el brillo extraño en los ojos de Rei, entre la suficiencia y el orgullo. Estaba segura de que Thomas no podía sonreír más sin que su rostro se quedara así por siempre. Hasta Mina parecía más jovial, era obvio que habían arreglado sus problemas. Quizás Thomas la había invitado al baile, eso la dejaría libre de esa otra preocupación.

Un caso aparte era Yaten. Serena no sabía si estaba viendo bien, incluso pestañeó un par de veces para comprobar si esa nube negra que divisaba alrededor de Yaten era una ilusión o no.

_Uhg-_ pensó- Era como retroceder cinco meses y ver al Yaten malhumorado e indiferente de antes. Serena esperaba que solo fuera un lapsus. Le dolería demasiado perder a su amigo. Tal vez seguía enfadado con ella por no confiarle lo del anillo o tal vez estaba enfadado por otra cosa. El tema era que Yaten estaba molesto. Podía sentir como sus emociones oscilaban y se retorcían, incluso hacía que ella se inquietara. No hallaba la hora en que la dichosa reunión acabara para platicar con él. Seiya estaba platicando algo con Taiki, no alcanzó a captar muy bien pues en cuanto Seiya sintió su mirada en el rostro se dio la vuelta y la enfrentó. Parecía cansado.

**- No lo sé-** respondió Serena a la pregunta que Rei había hecho, terminando también con el contacto visual de Seiya- **acabo de volver y me gustaría saber que determinaron-**

Darien quien miraba su reloj de manera impaciente habló. Tenía trabajo en el hospital y ya no podía dilatar más la situación.

**- Tenemos un pequeño problema de coordinación-**

Mina rodó los ojos

**- Seguimos igual que antes Sere. Son todos unos tercos-**

**- Somos, ten la amabilidad de incluirte- **soltó Michiru

Serena afirmó las manos en la mesa y miró a su madre.

**- Bueno, si no es posible que se pongan de acuerdo en esto, pues yo lo haré-**

Y los gritos comenzaron otra vez. Serena cerró los ojos y se le ocurrió tararear en su cabeza la melodía de la cajita musical, casi parecía una obsesión pero no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Se giró levemente para mirar a Yaten. Parecía triste y conmocionado por algo, a tal punto que era el único que no estaba exclamando y vociferando a los cuatro vientos.

Como si pudiera percibirla Yaten alzó la vista y le sonrió sin ganas

**- ¿Qué te sucedió?-** le preguntó moviendo los labios pero sin sacar la voz

Yaten miró hacia la mesa. Serena siguió su mirada que terminaba en Rei. _Oh-Oh_- pensó Serena. Se había perdido de algo serio. Volvió mirarle

**- ¿Estás bien?- **

Yaten no dijo nada. Solo le dedicó una nueva sonrisa, con menos alegría que la anterior.

**- ¿Puedo hacer algo?-**

Suspiró y negó dos veces. Por supuesto que haría algo…en cuanto pudiera al fin terminar con esto.

**- ¿Serena?-** preguntó Taiki

Pero Serena no oyó, seguía mirando a Yaten.

**- Ven aquí por favor-** le dijo

Yaten dudó. Serena se entristeció notoriamente.

**- ¿Serena?-** la llamó Taiki otra vez. Esta vez si oyó y se giró rápidamente, no sabía porque todos le miraban

**- ¿Disculpa que?-**

No quería que Yaten estuviera así, no después de todo lo que él había hecho para ayudarla. Se sentía impotente. Taiki había terminado de explicarle algo y Serena nuevamente se había perdido completamente. Le miró sin comprender nada.

**- ¿Estás bien?-** le preguntó Lita

Antes de responder sintió como la mano de Yaten volvía a envolver su hombro, dándole un apretoncito como diciendo "estoy aquí". Serena subió su mano y rodeó con la suya dos de los dedos de Yaten, era su respuesta, le estaba diciendo "y yo aquí". Una tenue luz se desprendió del contacto de ambos, pero fue suficiente como para que aquellos que no sabían lo ocurrido miraran sobrecogidos.

**- ¿Que es…?-** preguntó Haruka sin terminar la pregunta

Hotaru ya había visto eso antes. Era exactamente lo que había sucedido cuando Serena la visitó aquel día en casa de Darien. A eso se refería. Se miro el brazo que había tocado Serena. Darien vio como reaccionaba la pequeña ante esa visión.

**- ¿De eso quería hablar Serena contigo?-** le susurró casi al oído

Hotaru asintió

Serena soltó los dedos de Yaten rápidamente pero él mantuvo su agarre en ella.

**- ¿Podemos seguir con esta…cosa?-** preguntó Yaten molesto por tanta atención

Taiki miró a Amy también llamándole la atención el mal humor de que pronto demostraba su hermano.

**- Lo que estaba diciendo era que tal ves podrías ir pero acompañada de alguna de tus guerreras. A estas alturas es la única solución que veo-**

Mina sonrió feliz. Las aventuras le encantaban y ni loca se perdería algo así. Tenía que ir ella.

**- ¡Estoy a favor de eso!-** exclamó feliz

Thomas le hizo una mueca, burlándose de su entusiasmo. Mina le hizo un fingido desprecio.

**- No creo que eso sea buena idea-** habló Setsuna con total calma

Los ánimos de Mina cayeron

**- Las personas que hagan esto tienen que estar familiarizadas con el exterior. Ustedes son guerreras que protegen a la Princesa de las amenazas que puedan poner en peligro este sistema solar. No conocer más allá de eso-**

Tristemente Serena asintió.

**- Pienso que las más indicadas para hacer esta tarea somos nosotras y en su defecto los hermanos Kou-**

El rostro de ofendida que mostraron Rei y Mina fue idéntico y con justa razón. Prácticamente las estaban llamando simples. De pronto la expresión de la Reina cambio y se acercó al oído de su hija

**- ¿Puedo sugerir algo?-**

Serena sonrió

**- Claro que si madre, lo que sea-**

Esto es inesperado- Pensó Serena.

**- Tal vez tenga la solución a este tremendo conflicto que han suscitado esos pequeños pero peligrosos objetos-**

Ninguno se movió.

**- Dejemos que esto lo hagan las antiguas guerreras de la Luna-**

_Eso era más inesperado aún-_ meditó Serena. Las caras de sus amigos eran otra cosa. Jamás dirían en voz alta lo que estaban pensando pero era de seguro que más de alguno puso en discusión la sanidad mental de su madre y también su sentido del humor. Las Outers se sobresaltaron al oír sus nombres.

**- Estoy de acuerdo con Plut, son las indicadas para la misión-**

Yaten sabía que debía decir algo pero en las condiciones sicológicas en las que se encontraba era capaz de descargar toda su rabia con ella, así que respiró y tamborileó sus dedos en el hombro de Serena.

**- Disculpe su alteza-** comenzó- **realmente no quiero ser um… hostil pero ellas son unas traidoras, eran leales a su hija y de pronto le dan la espalda, además incluso si quisieran llevar la misión a cabo ¿Cómo lo harían? Ya no tienen poderes por eso mismo, por ser unas traidoras-**

La Reina asintió.

**- Gracias por tu honestidad Yaten, no esperaba menos de ti-**

Lita alzó una ceja y hasta miró a Seiya para compartir su sorpresa. Era la primera vez que oían a la Reina hablar a alguien con tanta confianza, salvo con Serena.

**- Tengo bastante claro la posición de las antiguas guerreras, yo misma platiqué con ellas en alguna ocasión y es cierto, ya no prestan lealtad a mi hija, pero aún respetan al Reino Lunar y a mí ¿no es cierto?-**

Les costó un momento darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando

**- Si-** respondió Hotaru con seguridad

**- Si-** respondieron las otras tres luego de un instante

Asintió conforme

**- Tengo muchas dudas con respecto a ustedes, han cambiado más de lo que pudieran sospechar, yo lo se, las conozco más que nadie. Si las cosas continúan así las consideraré un peligro para mi hija y su futuro reinado-**

El tono de voz era firme y no dejaba espacio para dubitaciones.

**- Soy de la idea de tomar decisiones más radicales pero se cuanto aprecia mi hija la paz así que las pondré a prueba. Con mi ayuda llevarán esos anillos a un lugar tan alejado de la tierra que no serán una amenaza nunca más, si cumplen con la misión de manera exitosa sus poderes serán devueltos de forma permanente, con una condición-**

El ambiente pendía de un hilo

**- Dejarán de entrometerse en sus asuntos cada vez que tengan la oportunidad de hacerlo, mantendrán una relación cordial con ella, sin ofensas, sin gritos, sin reproches. Digamos que un pacto de paz. Ya no serán sus guerreras pero tampoco volverán a criticar sus decisiones. Ella es la Princesa de la Luna, la futura soberana de este universo y nadie cuestionará sus decisiones. Esos son mis términos-**

Más de alguno tuvo que cerrar la boca antes de que la saliva se cayera sobre la mesa. Incluso Serena no sabía que rostro poner. Su madre era una caja de sorpresas, estaba siempre a un paso delante de ella. Al menos podría haberla preparado para algo así…bueno quizás se lo dijo de alguna forma. Ya había meditado que las palabras de la Reina siempre tenían un trasfondo que comprendía con el tiempo, solo que en este caso sucedió más rápido de lo que pensaba ¿Qué tenía que responder a eso?¿Tenía que estar de acuerdo? Ella era la organizadora de la reunión y ella tomaría la decisión y honestamente ya no confiaba en Haruka y las demás…pero tampoco creía que se fueran a apoderar de los anillos, su sentido de la responsabilidad era tan estricto que las había llevado incluso a odiarla por no cumplir con su compromiso con Darien.

Pero para Serena había algo más que llamaba su atención y que estaba por sobre la desconfianza. Su madre le ofrecía paz, la paz que con tanta fuerza necesitaba. Estaba cansada de los enfrentamientos y las peleas con las Outers. Lo único que deseaba era la posibilidad de vivir en el mismo planeta sin tener que predisponerse a ser herida cada vez que se veían.

Era un regalo, un enorme regalo que su madre le estaba obsequiando y solo dependía de ellas y de su propia voluntad el aceptarlo.

Seiya en tanto se giró para hablar con Taiki

**- ¿Qué está sucediendo Taiki?-**

El siempre inteligente Taiki estaba en blanco

**- No tengo la menor idea-**

Miró para percatarse si alguien les escuchaba

**- ¿Acaso la mamá de bombom perdió la razón?-**

Vio como la Reina esperaba paciente la respuesta. Serena le hacía unos gestos a Mina diciéndole que no sabía lo que estaba pasando

**- Solo se me ocurre una sola respuesta para lo que acaba de pasar-**

**- Pues dímela-**

Se acercó más al oído de su hermano

**- Mira la expresión de Serena-**

Seiya lo hizo aunque Taiki no tenía porque ordenarle tal cosa. Siempre estaba viendo a bombom

**- No está molesta o paralizada por la situación, ni siquiera se ve asustada, se ve casi aliviada. La Reina no está haciendo esto por la Outers, ni por las chicas ni mucho menos por nosotros, lo está haciendo por Serena. Está preocupada por su bienestar y si a eso le sumas que escuchó como Haruka y las demás trataban a su hija… las quiere lejos pero no lo suficiente como para dejar de prescindir de ellas si alguna vez las necesita. Es astuta y al mismo tiempo una abnegada madre-**

En ese instante vio como Serena le daba una mirada rápida a su mamá y ahí entendió lo que Taiki decía. Agradecimiento de parte de bombom, amor por parte de la Reina. Le estaba quitando a su manera un gran peso de encima. Seiya por poco salta sobre la Reina para besarla.

Cualquier persona que amara de esa forma a bombom merecía sus respetos.

Haruka y las demás se miraron un momento. Lo que se les estaba ofreciendo era tentador. Recuperar de nuevo sus habilidades era más que gratificante y contar con el beneplácito de la Reina impensado. Tal vez podrían irse de la ciudad y alejarse de todo este embrollo que francamente las desgastaba.

Ellas no eran nada sin sus poderes, odiaban sentirse iguales a las personas de la tierra, necesitaban esa chispa y esa sensación que les vibraba en el pecho ante la perspectiva de una batalla o en este caso de una misión.

Michiru podía ver en los ojos de su compañera ese brillo especial…estaba emocionada. Desde hacía meses que no la veía así. Honestamente también quería recuperar sus poderes, pero le importaba mucho más que Haruka recuperara ese color y ese brillo del rostro, el mismo que tenía cuando disfrutaba de las cosas a las que amaba. Ser una guerrera sin duda calificaba dentro de esas cosas. Haría lo que a Haruka le hiciera feliz.

Setsuna en tanto tenía muy clara su decisión. No podía soportar como su majestad de la Luna les observaba; con recelo y también tristeza. Moriría por ella, sacrificaría cualquier cosa por ella, incluso su forma de pensar y su postura hacia las decisiones de la Princesa.

Recuperar sus poderes poco le importaba cuando había algo más grande a lo que aspirar, eso era el respeto de la Reina.

Las manos de Hotaru estaban relajadas sobre su regazo pero en realidad estaba nerviosa. Ella había dimitido de seguir apoyando a sus amigas, por eso mismo se había ido de la casa, para alejarse un poco de ese ambiente que de pronto se había tornado hostil. Ahora en cambio vivía con Darien y si era sincera le gustaba su nueva vida allí. Darien era reservado y trabajaba mucho, pero jamás le había dicho que no si quería hablar, era preocupado y atento. Con él tenía cariño y comprensión… casi como un hogar. Eso sin mencionar que en la escuela estaba teniendo algo parecido a una vida normal de adolescente. Tenía algunos amigos y ya no se sentía un bicho raro. No quería dejar a Darien ni todo lo que había logrado por recuperar unos poderes que no le interesaban en lo más mínimo.

Darien arrugaba el ceño pensativo. La Reina si que le había dado una sorpresa. No pensó que propondría algo así pero interpretando sus palabras era evidente que no estaba haciéndoles un favor a las guerreras. No quería que su hija fuera sola y no quería que su hija se quedara sola aquí en la tierra. Es por eso que había propuesto para la misión a aquellas personas que más alejadas estaban de la Princesa.

Quería a las guerreras junto a Serena y también a esas estrellas. Darien no comprendía porque la Reina jamás había intervenido en todo lo sucedido con su compromiso y posterior rompimiento. Siempre pensó que en ella encontraría al menos una aliada en todo esto pero se equivocó. En cambio consideraba a los hermanos Kou como parte del grupo y no como los responsables de que nada hubiera resultado como debía.

¿Acaso ella sabía cosas que él no? por supuesto que sabía muchas cosas, sobretodo si su única hija estaba involucrada, pero era la primera vez que la veía interfiriendo realmente en sus asuntos ¿O ya lo había hecho antes? Se fijo otra vez en esa estrella que no se despegaba de Serena. El otro hermano Kou. Ese que no era Seiya. ¿Qué pasaba entre ellos dos?

Hace unos momentos les había visto…brillar. Realmente estaban resplandeciendo y eso no podía ser casualidad. Ese chico tenía algo de Serena…algo que Seiya no tenía. ¿Ese había sido el detonante de todo este lío? ¿Esa era la razón por al cual Seiya había usado ese anillo?

Darien sonrió para sí. La Princesa de la Luna sí que sabía como transformar a los hombres en bestias.

Notó como Hotaru se removía en su asiento inquieta. Inmediatamente sus propios pensamientos fueron dejados a un lado para preocuparse de ella.

**- ¿Estas bien?-** le susurró serio

Asintió

**- ¿Estás cansada? Pronto nos iremos, creo que esto ya está solucionado-**

Alzó la vista y se encontró con los ojos de Darien muy cerca de los suyos

**- En cuanto a eso…verás…-**

Algo le pasaba. Las alarmas de Darien se prendieron.

**- ¿Algo pasa? Dime, puedes decirme lo que sea-**

Los ojos de Hotaru se pusieron vidriosos. El corazón de Darien el piso

**- No quiero ir. Estoy tan bien aquí en la tierra no quiero poderes ni nada de eso. Solo quiero ser feliz-**

Darien volvió a respirar. Ver a Hotaru así le había hecho olvidar inspirar aire. El pecho se le contrajo y sonrió genuinamente. Realmente sonrió. Posó una mano sobre la cabeza de ella y con su pulgar acarició su frente

**- Solucionaremos eso-**

No se le veía muy convencida

**- Y como lo harás…la Reina parece muy convencida y Haruka aceptará. Estoy segura-**

Volvió a sonreírle confiado

**- Soy el Príncipe de este planeta ¿sabes? veamos si eso sirve de algo-**

La Reina consideró que ya era tiempo suficiente para dar una respuesta

**- ¿Y bien que opinan?-**

Haruka miró a Michiru

**- Solo aceptaré si tu lo haces-** le murmuró bajito

Michiru sonrió

**- Te seguiré donde quiera que vayas, siempre-**

Le hicieron frente a la Reina

**- Lo haremos, dijeron al unísono-**

Setsuna puso una mano sobre su pecho y agachó la vista

**- Lo haré su Majestad y pondré mi vida en ello-**

La Reina sonrió hacia la guerrera. Mina dio un vistazo a Rei, esto no le gustaba nada.

En tanto, se aguardaba la opinión de la más pequeña de las Sailors. Darien alzó la barbilla impotente.

**- Yo…-** dijo Hotaru intentando que su voz sonara más firme- **yo no estoy interesada en la misión, agradezco su oferta y me haría muy feliz si mis amigas aceptan, pero no iré-**

Un nuevo murmullo volvió a surgir en la mesa. La Reina no ocultó su perplejidad ni tampoco las Outers.

**- Su majestad- **habló Darien fuerte y claro-** estoy de acuerdo con el plan que ha sugerido pero apoyo a Hotaru en esto. Yo estoy a cargo de ella ahora y como tal me sentiría mucho más tranquilo y a gusto si se le excluyera de esta misión-**

La Reina se puso seria. No estaba de acuerdo. _Oh-Oh-_ pensó Serena. De pronto la mirada de Darien se posó en su rostro y le observaba por algo completamente ajeno a ella, era como si… _¡Oh!-_ pensó Serena- _¡Lo entiendo- _ No supo como lo adivinó pero lo hizo. Era la segunda vez que ella y Darien se conectaban a la perfección. Le estaba pidiendo apoyo de la misma forma en la que él se lo había dado para guardar silencio acerca de Seiya. Y ella se lo daría sin pensárselo dos veces. La decisión era de ella y ya la tenía tomada ¿Pero como lo decía sin sonar que estaba en contra de su madre?- _Uh_- volvió a meditar Serena- _tendré que usar todo lo que he aprendido en este tiempo y tendrá que ser más que convincente-_. El solo pensarlo ya la hizo sentir un nudo en el estómago.

**- Madre-** dijo Serena posando su mano sobre el brazo de la Reina y llamando su atención-** agradezco infinitamente la idea que has propuesto, nos has ayudado como no tienes idea y creo que ya lo tengo-**

Dio un pequeño asentimiento hacia Darien

**- Acepto la respuesta de Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna, accedo a que ellas realicen esto…bajo los términos que tú has planteado y con la condición de que ellas los respeten. Luego de completar la misión vendrán a reportarse conmigo y cuando esté segura de que lo han hecho, te lo informaré y tú harás…bueno lo que tienes que hacer para que recuperen sus poderes-**

Su madre medio sonrío, medio asintió

**- En cuanto a Hotaru, pienso que ella debe permanecer aquí en la tierra. Sé que ella desea vivir una vida apartada de los asuntos de las guerreras, eso es lo que desea y yo no soy nadie para impedídselo, además también son los deseos de Darien. Él es el soberano de este planeta y si lo he invitado es para escuchar y acatar dentro de lo posible sus peticiones. Si esa es su petición pues accedo a ella-**

_Ya está-_ pensó Serena- _lo dije y bastante bien_. Dejó el brazo de su madre y miró a Darien. Los ojos de éste brillaban intensamente, no de forma atemorizante sino que de otra forma que hacía que su piel se crispara y sus mejillas se sonrojaran. Yaten sintió su turbación y apretó su hombro. Lita alzó una ceja y miró a Mina quien estaba frente a ella

**- ¿Lo sientes?-** le susurró lo más bajo que pudo

Mina se inclinó sobre la mesa para hablar mejor

**- Eso es a lo que me refiero. Esas miraditas raras me hielan la sangre-**

Rei también se inclinó para oír

**- ¿Qué se estarán intentando decir?-** murmuró

Amy tampoco lo pudo resistir y se unió al cotilleo

**- Le mira agradecido, él no quería que Hotaru corriera peligro y Sere de alguna forma logró leer sus inquietudes -**

Mina puso una mano junto a su boca

**- Se están haciendo muchos favorcitos ¿no?, no se de donde viene tanta fraternidad-**

Thomas le dio un codazo a Mina. Seiya quien había hecho todo lo posible por no oír lo que estaban hablando pero aún así las palabras se colaban y se introducían en su cabeza como agujas muy muy afiladas.

**- Mina ya basta-** le reprendió Thomas severamente. Luego dio una ojeada a Seiya. Mina siguió el curso de su mirada y se calló al instante de verle, sonrosada como un melocotón.

La Reina luego de pensárselo un rato asintió

**- Si tú estás de acuerdo con ello, así se hará-**

Todos los presentes soltaron un suspiro. La discusión al fin se hacía zanjado y podían librarse de un problema. Serena sonrió dichosa, se sentía tan orgullosa, tan autosuficiente. Había logrado reunir a este grupo de gente, amigos y enemigos, plantearles un problema, escucharles y tomar la decisión que ella creía correcta. Si pudiera palmearse la espalda a ella misma lo haría.

La Reina se puso de pie y todos los demás lo hicieron.

**- Es hora de retirarme, agradezco mucho el haberme escuchado y a mi hija por darme la posibilidad de verles a cada uno de ustedes. Espero verles pronto. Antiguas guerreras, Príncipe Darien, acompáñennos-**

Miró a Serena quien a su vez miró a sus amigas con sus ojos celestes abiertos y titilantes.

**- Volveré en un momento-**

Los demás se quedaron ahí especulando y hablando.

**-Por fin-** exclamó Mina desperezándose- **ya estaba atrofiándome en esta silla-**

Yaten se sentó en la silla que antes ocupaba Serena.

- **Esto ha sido bastante…-** dijo Amy

**- Revelador –** completó Taiki. Ambos se sonrieron cómplices. Mina hizo el amague de meterse el dedo índice en la boca

Lita se puso de pie y buscó un vaso de agua.

**- Aún no estoy convencida de la decisión que tomó la Reina y Serena-**

Mientras se trenzaba el cabello Rei respondió

- **Fue una buena forma de sacarse a Haruka de encima-**

**- Yo pensé exactamente lo mismo-** agregó Taiki

Yaten veía hipnotizado como Rei movía sus manos ágilmente, hasta tener una brillante y perfecta tranza junto cayendo por su hombro. Rei sabía que Yaten le estaba mirando, Yaten sabía que Mina le estaba mirando y Mina sabía que Thomas le estaba mirando. Eran un bendito cuadrado cuyas líneas se cruzaban, se enredaban y se torcían de un lado a otro.

Ahora que la tensión de la reunión había pasado, que sus más acérrimos enemigos se habían ido y que bombom estaba ausente Seiya debía hablar. Sabía que tenía que hacerlo pero no conseguía formular las palabras adecuadas. Tenía miedo, vergüenza y honestamente no sabía si sus amigos le darían valor a lo que tenía que decir, pero si no lo intentaba tendría esa sensación desagradable y tirante cada vez que se reunieran. Ya no quería sentirse así, estaba harto de sentirse así.

**- Chicos yo…-**

Cada uno de ellos dejó de mirar a quien estaba mirando y se concentró solo en él. Alzó la vista.

_- Vamos Seiya_- se dijo a sí mismo- _ten valor-_

**- Tengo que hablar con ustedes-**

* * *

La Reina y Serena estaban juntas frente a las Outers y Darien como la más frágil pero poderosa de las murallas.

- **Entonces tenemos un trato**- reiteró la Reina- **cúmplanlo y yo cumpliré-**

Dieron un último vistazo a Serena demasiado rápido como para que se sintiera incómoda. En realidad ya no se sentía atemorizada ante ellas. Hace mucho tiempo que ya les había enfrentado, se había liberado de la presión y la culpabilidad que con cada acto le hacían sentir. Alzó la cabeza como una Reina, no le gustaba jugar al papel de soberana de la vía láctea pero en algunas ocasiones, como por ejemplo ésta, simplemente era necesario.

**- En tres semanas me comunicaré con ustedes-** clamó Serena con ímpetu- **y recibiendo su informe de la misión yo personalmente hablaré a mi madre y arreglaré su reunión-**

De no conocerle hubiera apostado su vida que el fuego y no el viento era el elemento de Haruka, pues sus ojos parecían dos flamas ardientes y apunto de expandirse hasta quemar todo el templo.

**- No creo que sea necesario que seas intermediaria-**

Parecía una víbora siseando sus palabras. A Serena le dio risa pero se la aguantó. Esto de ser fuerte e importante no era tan malo

- **Los anillos los traje yo, la reunión la convoqué yo, la decisión la tomé yo y que la misión sea considerara terminada lo superviso yo ¿Está bien para ti madre?-**

La Reina asintió

**- Una vez que mí querida hija esté conforme, me reuniré con ustedes-**

Les hizo un ademán para que se retiraran. Sin más que decir Haruka y Michiru bajaron la escalera a toda velocidad. Setsuna dio un breve abrazo a Hotaru y también se marchó. Darien puso la mano en su pecho para despedirse de la Reina. Miró a Serena y en un intento de sonrisa se dio la vuelta junto con la pequeña. Serena se quedó literalmente con las palabras en la boca.

**- Ve hija, háblale-**

**- Madre yo…-**

Su madre la abrazó y depositó un beso en la mano de Serena.

**- Nosotras siempre estaremos conectadas, solo búscame y estaré para ti. Te amo y ve. Mi mundo siempre está abierto para ti-**

Se despidió y le dio la espalda.

No sabía que decir, tal vez un gracias, pero no le importó salió corriendo y al pie de la escalera gritó

**- ¡Darien!- **

El chico se congeló en el escalón en el que estaba. Se dio la vuelta.

**- Me iré al auto-** le dijo Hotaru, para así darles privacidad

Subió algunos escalones para alcanzar a Serena. Ésta esperó aun no sabiendo que decir. Cuando ya lo tuvo a menos de un metro la ansiedad creció. Darien con las manos en los bolsillos aguardó. Serena no decía nada, solo le observaba y se mojaba los labios de forma frenética

**- Gracias-** fue lo que salió de sus labios

Darien asintió. Tampoco sabía que decir, era la primera vez después de todo lo que había sucedido en que no tenía palabras de ningún tipo para ella.

**- Gracias por venir esta noche, gracias por no hablar de Seiya cuando tuviste oportunidad de hacerlo, gracias por defenderme y por apoyar mi decisión. Se que no es mucho pero no tengo nada más que pueda darte que mi agradecimiento- **

Él no quería nada, ni siquiera esperaba que le dijera algo. Tampoco tenía nada que decir

**- Gracias por invitarme y por apoyarme con lo de Hotaru-**

**- ¿Porque lo hiciste?-** preguntó Serena sin poder resistirse más- **por qué me ayudaste…-**

**- Por qué me ayudaste tú-** respondió Darien

Serena sintió las gotas de lluvia mojándole el rostro y el cabello. Se había olvidado de la sombrilla, pero no le importo

**- Porque siento que te lo debía, pero tú no me debías nada y han pasado tantas cosas…y aún así me ayudas y estoy confusa y no se que pensar…-**

La diatriba de Serena le mareaba y le hacía a él replantearse lo que estaba haciendo.

**- Quizás lo hice porque veo en tus ojos el mismo sufrimiento que había en los míos cuando me mentiste. Creo que en el momento no lo entendiste pero ahora sí. Pensé que deseaba que sufrieras eternamente pero no es así…ni a ti te deseo ese dolor-**

La humedad en su rostro la desconcentró. Se palmeó las mejillas…no era lluvia. Estaba llorando, porque lo que estaba diciendo Darien era verdad.

**- Si Darien, ahora lo entiendo. Ahora se lo que es el dolor-**

Y era obvio. Serena no hacía nada por ocultarlo. Habría que ser ciego para no verlo

**- Quería que sufrieras-** le confesó Darien sorprendiéndose incluso él mismo- **quería que pasara algo que te hiciera sentir el pecho en llamas. Veo que lo que deseé se cumplió pero no me gustó el resultado-**

Serena sollozó con fuerza. Esto era una liberación, sus lágrimas le lavaban el alma

**- Ese día te vi tirada en el suelo sangrando sin ninguna intención de protegerte como si quisieras morir. Tú no puedes morir-**

_¿Por qué no?_ Quería preguntar, pero las lágrimas se lo impidieron. Darien sintió que ya había dicho demasiado.

**- Me salvaste en la batalla con galaxia, te salvé contra Alphonse. Me mentiste, te mintieron. Nos ayudamos hoy. Me gusta el balance y pienso que ya estamos a mano-**

Los sollozos se hicieron menos audibles. Darien sacó su pañuelo y limpió la cara de Serena rápidamente, como si quisiera mantener el contacto con ella lo más lejos posible

**- No llores, nunca me ha gustado verte llorar-**

Eso hizo que las lágrimas se estancaran. Respiró un par de veces hasta que se calmó.

**- Estas mejor-** dijo Darien de forma retórica

Serena asintió. Ya era tarde y la pequeña estaba esperando en el auto.

**- Ella te quiere mucho**- dijo Serena mirando hacia escaleras abajo- **se siente a gusto en tu compañía. Me alegra tanto eso…-**

La mirada de Darien se endureció. Sabía lo que Serena estaba pensando y si se iban por ese camino la cordialidad terminaría

**- Ella no es Rini Serena y nunca lo será. No es un sustituto, nadie jamás la reemplazará-**

Le había ofendido así que se olvidó de la niña de coletas color rosa. Esa era la cruz que ambos compartían y aún era demasiado pesada.

**- Hace mucho que no decías mi nombre-** dijo ella con una sonrisa tímida

Darien bajó el pañuelo y lo guardó en su bolsillo. Tenía que alejarse pronto.

**- No había tenido necesidad de hacerlo-**

Dio un paso hacia atrás bajando hacia el siguiente escalón

**- Debo irme Hotaru me espera-**

Asintió al mismo tiempo que respiraba profundamente

**- Cuídate y gracias nuevamente-**

Él se dio vuelta con un nudo en la garganta. Serena se quedó allí de pie viéndole partir. Antes de darse la vuelta y de salir corriendo para guarecerse de la lluvia Darien se detuvo. Le estaba dando la espalda y sus hombros estaban hundidos, pesados por la tristeza. Igual que los de ella.

**- Tenía tu sonrisa-** murmuró bajito pero lo suficientemente para que Serena le oyera- **cierro los ojos y las veo a ambas sonreír…iluminaban el mundo. Iluminaban mi mundo con eso-**

Caminó rápidamente hacia el auto desecho. Serena perdió fuerza en las piernas y aterrizó bruscamente en el escalón más cercano. Lloró sin parar.

Algo era claro, ni la sonrisa de Rini volverían a iluminar así.

* * *

_Ya está_- se dijo Seiya- _lo hice._ Al menos este primer paso estaba hecho. Equivocarse era malo, pero pedir disculpas por ello era mucho peor, sobretodo cuando miradas suspicaces y confusas se te clavaban en el cerebro haciendo que la garganta se te secara y que las ideas coherentes se te escapaban.

**- Espero que acepten mis disculpas, son sinceras. No busco que me perdonen de inmediato pero…no lo sé al menos piénsenlo-**

Respiró con fuerza. Lo único que deseaba era que el ambiente ya no estuviera tan tenso por su culpa. Deseaba que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes

**- Deseo que las cosas sean como antes-** dijo en voz alta

Lita no era de las personas que estuvieran acostumbrada a sentir rencores. Su temperamento era difícil era cierto, pero sus enojos eran efímeros, duraban el momento y ya está.

**- Para eso tendrías que retroceder el tiempo Seiya, se que muchos querríamos eso pero no se puede-**

**- Lo sé Lita**- respondió con calma- **pero espero que podamos volver a ser lo que fuimos-**

Mina palmeó la espalda de Seiya. Su amigo no necesitaba más recriminaciones. Ella ya lo había perdonado y le acompañaría en esto.

**- Agradezco las disculpas y cuentas con todo mi apoyo para lo que sea que desees hacer-**

Sonrió y luego se sonrojó

**- Ya sabes lo que deseo. Lo único que deseo en este mundo es a bombom-**

Amy se aclaró la garganta. Si quería decir algo era su oportunidad.

**- Seiya sabes que te queremos y que estuvimos muy preocupados por ti y también por Serena, pero la lastimaste y de paso a nosotros. También quiero que podamos volver a ser ese grupo alegre y unido de siempre pero que me asegura que no volverás a hacer lo mismo el próximo mes o el próximo año-**

Amy era tierna y frontal a la vez. Como lograba esa mezcla perfecta no lo sabía, pero mientras más la conocía más agradecía el que estuviera con su hermano Taiki. Éste necesitaba impregnarse de esa ternura que había implícita en sus gestos y sus palabras.

**- Si pudiera evitar volver a sentir este sufrimiento, lo haría. Sé que no quiero volver a sentir lo mismo una vez más. Es la única seguridad que te puedo dar Amy-**

Rei estaba muda. Era la única forma de contenerse y no seguir comportándose como un demonio con Seiya. Podía hacerlo por supuesto pero la plática con Yaten la había dejado agotada, triste y más susceptible con respecto al dolor de Seiya. Si ella se sentía mal por lo sucedido con Yaten imaginaba como he de sentirse Seiya. Un nuevo punto por el cual maldecir a Yaten pues no quería familiarizarse con Seiya, tenía que detestarlo por hacer sufrir a su amiga y sin embargo casi estaba a punto de perdonarlo.

Seiya se dio cuenta que la única a la cual no había oído era Rei. Obtener algo de ella sería su más grande reto.

**- Rei…- **dijo tímidamente

Ésta cerró los ojos

**- Estoy tan furiosa contigo Seiya. Realmente no puedo verte sin querer estrangularte. No estoy bromeando-**

**- Se que es cierto-**

Se tomó la cabeza

**- Nunca entenderé como pudiste hacerlo esto a Serena, digas lo que digas no lo entiendo-**

Agachó la vista frotándose las manos como si estuvieran muy heladas

**- Pero no soy yo quien tiene que entenderlo, ya te lo dije mi opinión no tiene nada que ver con lo que quiera Serena y nunca me comportaría como esas tontas de Haruka y las demás intentando influir en su vida-**

Yaten quien estaba sentado junto a Taiki, se puso pálido de pronto. Algo en la boca del estómago le incomodaba, como si hubiera comido demasiado y tuviera indigestión. Pero no era eso…se puso de pie tan rápido como pudo

**- Vuelvo en un momento-**

Antes de que alguien dijera algo más salió sin decir nada.

Seiya y Rei mantuvieron su duelo de miradas sin ser interrumpidos ni siquiera por el abrupto retiro de Yaten

**- Les pido disculpas porque sé cuanto Serena las ama. Las lastimé a ustedes y por ende a ella también y si quiero enmendar el daño este es el comienzo, además ustedes son sus guerreras, les debo asegurar que no soy un peligro para bombom, que tan solo quiero amarla…-**

Mina tomó su mano para que dejara de friccionárselas. Se estaba lastimando

**- Sabemos que la amas Seiya, pero tendrás que acatar algunos límites-**

Pestañeó un poco perdido _¿límites?_ Lita apoyó los codos en la mesa

**- Eso de los celos es un problema ¿sabes? tendrás que manejarlo ¿Y eso de querer protegerla hasta del aire?, ella no es una mujer indefensa, bueno tal vez un poco pero tiene que aprender a defenderse-**

Bombom defendiéndose por sí misma. Tragó con dificultad. Amy le sonrió comprensiva

**- Imagínate si estuviéramos todo el tiempo hablando por ella, jamás habría podido enfrentarse a las Outers como lo ha hecho o convocar una reunión y tomar decisiones-**

Tendría que recordar estas cosas. Hizo un apunte mental. Rei se cruzó de brazos

**- En conclusión tienes que dejar de ser un pesado y volver a ser el de antes. Serena se enamoró del Seiya alegre no del ogro malhumorado en el que te convertiste. Es insoportable verte así si soy honesta**-

**- Siempre eres honesta-** recalcó Seiya casi divertido

**- Pues así es y ahora que ya nos entendimos ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-**

Seiya frunció el ceño

- **¿Me estás echando?-**

**- No**- contestó viéndole a los ojos- **te estoy preguntando otra cosa. Ya nos pediste disculpas, ya te dimos nuestra opinión ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No tienes alguien con quien hablar?-**

Miró hacia fuera. Seiya palideció

**- ¿Te refieres a bombom? ¿Quieres que hable con ella?-**

La vena en la frente de Rei palpitó

**- Esto es a lo que me refiero ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Eres el mismo que se enemistó incluso con sus hermanos para ver a Serena? ¿El que dejó a un lado su misión por ella?-**

_-¿Era el mismo?_-se preguntó Seiya. A veces le parecía que sí pero otras se sentía distinto.

**- El Seiya de antes no habría andado deambulando con cara de muerto y lamentándose por los rincones por lo que perdió, movería el cielo y el infierno para recuperarlo. Pareces otro y a nadie le gusta, eso incluye a Serena así que ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Vas a seguir aquí o harás algo para remediarlo?-**

_¿Qué iba a hacer?_ Estaba paralizado por la situación. Hacer eso implicaba hablar con ella y no sabía si bombom estaría dispuesta a eso. _¿Pero que estaba diciendo?_ Si todas las personas que te conocían te decían que algo en ti estaba torcido tendrías que comenzar a creer. Estaba convertido en un cobarde, en una sombra de lo que era. Se había rendido demasiado rápido. Había pasado tres días encerrado en su casa, observando a la nada, enfurruñado con todo el mundo cuando lo que debería haber hecho es dormir en la puerta de bombon hasta que le recibiera. _¿Dónde estaba su valor? ¿Dónde estaba su amor?. _

Él no se sentía diferente, se veía al espejo y no percibía ningún cambio. El cambio se había producido en su interior.

La silla sonó cuando la corrió para levantarse.

**- Tengo que hablar con ella-** sin decírselo a nadie en particular. Estaba convenciéndose a si mismo

Rei puso los ojos en blanco pero en el fondo su corazón vibró

**- ¡Al fin! ¿Que más tenía que hacer para que lo hicieras? ¿Pegarte? Aún puedo hacerlo-**

Lita rió

**- Yá déjalo Rei, el chico descubrió que tiene que hablar con Serena-**

Mina lo abrazó.

**- ¡Ve que estas esperando!-**

No podía irse sin dar un último vistazo a Rei. Le observaba con severidad pero no como cuando había entrado a su casa. Algo había cambiado

**- ¿Qué esperas? ¿Quieres mi bendición? Vete antes que me arrepienta de haberte alentado-**

Seiya sonrió como antes, como el chico que todos habían conocido. Al parecer aún habían esperanzas.

* * *

Yaten sabía que algo andaba mal. Así que corrió fuera y encontró a la Reina mirando hacia el horizonte. Y allí la vio. Parecía un bulto abandonado bajo la lluvia. Sin embargo la Reina no se movía. Eso le molestó

**- ¿Por qué no va con ella?-** preguntó con violencia

La Reina sin pestañear ni mover un músculo le respondió

**- Por que en este caso, la tristeza de mi hija no es algo que se pueda compartir ni aliviar-**

Apretó los puños

**- Esa no es suficiente razón para mí-**

Se lanzó hacia la lluvia. Le importaba un bledo la privacidad de Serena. Estaría con ella aunque no le soltara ni una palabra. Llegó en menos de un minuto. Se arrodillo ante ella y la cubrió con sus brazos. Serena se abrazó a él. Era su tabla salvavidas.

**- Ya-** le decía Yaten mientras golpeaba su espalda suavemente**- ya-**

Estaba temblando de frío y los sollozos no ayudaban mucho a la tarea de intentar tranquilizarla. Yaten se estaba asustando en serio. No le hablaba no le decía nada, solo lloraba y lloraba sin parar ¿Qué le habían hecho? Eso de sentir el corazón doler al ver sufrir a un ser querido no era algo figurativo en su caso. Era como si estuvieran martillando el corazón de Serena y él percibiera ecos en el suyo. ¿Cómo lo hacía para soportar todo esto?

**- Serena por favor dime algo-** le imploró con la voz apenas estable- **por favor que puedo hacer. Ayúdame a entender-**

Las lágrimas de Serena se le escurrían por el cuello y le empapaban la camisa mientras el miedo se le esparcía por el cuerpo más rápido que veneno

**- Dios, deja de llorar te lo imploro, háblame-**

Los ojos se le colmaron de lágrimas. Por la tristeza de Serena, por la suya propia...simplemente las lágrimas se le escaparon sin poderlas detener. A estas alturas ya no sabía porque se sentía tan desolado pero no podía evitar sentirse así. La abrazó mas fuerte y juntos entremezclaron sus penas.

Mientras las lágrimas bañaban sus rostros, la lluvia cesó, simplemente paró. Después de más de una semana de incesante lluvia, se acabó. Ambos alzaron la cabeza hacia el cielo cuando sintieron que las gotas ya no golpeteaban su cuerpo.

Las lágrimas también fueron menguando hasta confundirse con las últimas gotas de lluvia. Yaten estiró la manga de su chaqueta y limpió las mejillas de Serena.

**- Estás llorando-** balbuceó Serena con la voz inestable

Se pasó la mano libre por el rostro y se lo limpió rápidamente.

**-Esto…esto no es nada-** respondió más preocupado de seguir limpiando a Serena

Cuando estuvo absolutamente seguro de que Serena ya no lloraría más se atrevió a preguntar

**- Serena dime que pasa, creo que nunca he estado tan preocupado antes-**

Pero Serena no podía hablar de esto con nadie. No lo había podido hacer con Seiya y no podría hacerlo con Yaten. Con Rini siempre sucedía lo mismo, era una herida que solo estaba cicatrizada por fuera, en la profundidad ardía en carne viva. Se separó de Yaten y se friccionó los brazos para entrar en calor. Gentilmente Yaten se sacó su chaqueta y la deslizó por sus hombros.

**- ¿Alguien te dijo algo? ¿Alguien te lastimó? Por favor solo dime para estar tranquilo-**

Tomó las solapas de la chaqueta con ambas manos y la ajustó más a su espalda. Le quedaba grande pero no importaba.

**- De todas las personas a las que amo, de todas las personas en las que confío tú eres mi más grande confidente, has sido mi refugio y mi salvavidas no solo en estos días sino que desde ya hace un tiempo. Pero hay una parte de mi vida de la que no me gusta hablar, de la que no puedo hablar-**

Yaten lo sabía. Era extraño pero de alguna forma desde que comenzó todo el embrollo de la conexión sentía cada sensación, emoción y perturbación de Serena y había algo dentro de ella que solo podía comparar a un pozo cubierto con una gran y pesada roca que aunque quisiera no podía mover de allí. No tenía acceso. Nadie tenía acceso a ese lugar del corazón de Serena.

La verdad era que Serena lo sabía ocultar bastante bien, si no tuviera esa vía directa a sus emociones no lo habría notado. Pero lo notaba. A veces era apenas visible, otras veces- como ahora- golpeaba fuerte. Yaten no entendía como Serena podía respirar, él no podría respirar.

**- Es algo que es…mío ¿Sabes? con tantas personas a mi alrededor preocupadas por mí, pendientes de lo que voy a decir, al tanto de lo que pienso… de esa parte de mí nadie tiene opinión, nadie juzga, nadie interfiere-**

Yaten acarició su mejilla, aún preocupado.

**- Pero eso que no quieres compartir…es dolor Sere, yo lo siento. Y mira como te encontré, estabas devastada aquí bajo la lluvia llorando y temblando de frío. Comprendo que quieras mantener algo de tu vida solo para ti pero lo que no entiendo es que te rehúses a hacer ese dolor menos pesado-**

Se hundió de hombros notablemente más calmada.

**- No quiero olvidarme de él Yaten, quiero recordarlo siempre-**

El chico se revolvió el cabello mojado. Estaba exasperado a más no poder.

**- Sere… -**

**- No podrías entenderlo, y está bien no tengo la intención de que alguien más pase por esto-**

La abrazó otra vez y recargó su barbilla en la frente de Serena

**- Que puedo hacer, dime-**

Serena cerró los ojos

**- Entenderme y respetarme-**

Tal vez era lo más difícil que Serena le había pedido hacer.

**- Tengo que protegerte de lo que te pueda hacer daño, pero cuando el peligro viene de ti misma…me tienes con las manos atadas-**

Suspiró cansada

**- Solo di que me respetarás. Eso es todo lo que necesito oír-**

Besó su frente

**- Te respeto de todas las formas posibles-**

Sonrió satisfecha

**- Gracias, mi caballero de blanca armadura-**

Yaten se separó de ella y arqueó una ceja

**- ¿Eh?-**

Serena sentía la ropa pegada al cuerpo, el frío estaba calándose por su piel

**- Siempre me rescatas-**

Bufó casi molesto por el cumplido.

**- Soy todo menos un caballero-**

Ahora el turno de Serena de escuchar.

**- Que pasó sabes que puedes contármelo-**

Por supuesto que sabía

**- ¿Qué se responde cuando alguien dice que te ama?-**

_Que pregunta más extraña-_ pensó Serena. Guardó silencio un momento.

**- Depende**- respondió concisamente

**- De que- **

**- De quien me lo diga-**

Ambos se callaron un instante hasta que Yaten repentinamente se apoyó en el hombro de Serena.

**- Estoy jodido-** soltó de pronto- **y no se te ocurra decir que me disculpe-**

Un nuevo silencio. Serena no se molestó en enojarse ni Yaten en pedir disculpas.

**- Deberíamos haber hecho esa famosa misión nosotros dos, un viaje por el espacio es lo que necesitamos, alejarnos de aquí un tiempo…-**

Pinchó la mejilla de Yaten con un dedo

**- Conocí a un chico que me dijo que de los problemas no se huía y que si lo hacía era una cobarde. Se parecía bastante a ti-**

**- Tal vez era mi hermano gemelo-**

**-¿Gemelo bueno o malvado?-** haciendo alusión a ese juego que tenían entre ellos

Pensó un momento

**- Yo diría que el gemelo bueno-**

**- O sea que estoy con el malvado**-

Fue Yaten quien se encogió de hombros esta vez

**- Es lo que hay Tsukino, lo tomas o lo dejas-**

Otro silencio.

**- Lo tomo-**

Serena esperó otros cuantos minutos.

**- Que pasa Yaten**- ahora preguntando en serio.

Se alzó del hombro de la chica

**- Le debo una disculpa a Rei y una plática a Mina. El problema es que Rei no me volverá a hablar y con Mina…difícilmente logre hacerlo, hay como algo entre nosotros que nos mantiene a distancia-**

Así que el problema era con Rei. Seguramente se había enterado de su viaje, no se molestaría en preguntar si lo sabía o no.

**- Para Rei es una gran oportunidad, tiene que aprovecharla-**

Ahora estaban hablando del viaje. Se dejaba implícito que ambos lo sabían

**- Deberías detenerla-**

**- No lo haré, ni por ti ni por nadie-**

Eso sonó igual de rudo a como se oía

**- Lo sé, solo estoy siendo un enfermo egoísta-**

Más silencio

**- Hablar con Mina no es difícil, en muchas ocasiones has dicho que se parece a mí, piensa que es como platicar conmigo, como ahora-**

Sonrió. La facilidad con la que se comunicaban y cambiaban de tema era increíble

**- No es como tú Sere. Son idénticas en algunas cosas y completamente distintas en otras-**

**- No lo comprendo-** respondió Serena

Yaten inspiró

**- Tú eres como un libro abierto para mí. Eres feliz y lo sé, estás enfadada y lo sé, tienes tristeza inmediatamente me doy cuenta. Con Mina en cambio… tiene el corazón blindado, no puedo llegar a él-**

Antes de que Serena dijera algo volvió a hablar

**- Además si tuviera la oportunidad de hablarle, no se que le diría-**

**- Podrías empezar diciéndole que te gusta y que la salvaste porque la quieres-**

La respiración de Yaten fue lenta y prolongada.

**- Eso no basta-**

**- A mí me parece bastante- **

Yaten la miró

**- Si se hubiera tratado de ti habría hecho exactamente lo mismo y si hubiera sido Seiya, Taiki Rei también. Ese no es el tema-**

**- Entonces cual es- **preguntó Serena confusa

Se revolvió el cabello y escondió la cabeza entre las piernas

**- No lo sé, estoy enloqueciendo-**

Serena le arregló el cabello calmadamente

**. Quizás también deba hacer un viaje, para aclarar mi mente, estoy echo un lío-**

**- ¿Un viaje a Londres quizás?-**

Le dio un empujoncito a la rubia.

**- Que graciosa-** respondió molesto

**- Yo solo decía que…-**

**- Por favor no digas nada**- le espetó lastimeramente

Al principio Serena solo sonrió pero poco a poco una incontenible risa se apoderó de ella, rió y rió hasta que el estómago entero se le contrajo y comenzó a doler. Yaten cuestionó seriamente la sanidad mental de su amiga pero la risa era tan contagiosa y se le veía tan ligera que terminó siguiéndole. Los dos mojados, llorosos y muertos de risa. Cuando se calmaron Serena se recostó en su hombro y éste pasó uno de sus brazos a su alrededor

**- Somos un desastre-** dijo al fin Serena

**- Damos lástima- **exclamó Yaten al viento haciendo que Serena volviera a reír

Se acomodó más a su lado, estaba muerta de frío y Yaten estaba bastante cálido.

**- Seiya está allí adentro hablando con todos, les está pidiendo disculpas por lo que pasó-**

Suponía que algo así iba a suceder, pero no pensó que tan pronto.

**- Eso es nuevo-**

Yaten miró de reojo el rostro de su amiga. Estaba calmado. Era sorprendente como Serena saltaba de una emoción a otra. Al igual que él.

**- Creo que intentará hablar contigo-**

Un suspiro.

**- Lo sé-**

Espero y esperó. A veces con Serena se trataba de esperar.

**- Si Seiya hubiera sido quien me encontró aquí, probablemente habría salido corriendo antes de que me dijera "hola"-**

Volvió a esperar

**- Mi madre me preguntó si creía haberme equivocado ¿Sabes que respondí?**

Yaten negó

**- Le dije "no se"-**

Rieron nuevamente.

**- Si hubiera perdido completamente la fe en él habría dicho "si", si aún siguiera creyendo en él habría dicho "no". Pero no pude contestar nada. Tengo miedo de que se me acerque y me pida una respuesta. La única respuesta a eso es un gran y vacío "no se"-**

Yaten se apoderó de su cabeza y la mimó con extrema delicadeza

**- Mi chica "no se"**- soltó en un susurro. Serena cerró los ojos y sonrió

**- No soy tu chica**-

**- Por supuesto que si, eres mi chica favorita en todo el mundo-**

Eso le gustó.

**- ¿Y que pasará cuando encuentres a una chica, te cases y tengas mil hijos?-**

**- ¿Mil hijos estas loca?-** gritó asustado**- ¿Acaso quieres que me de un derrame o algo así?-**

No estaba hablando en serio. Conocía a Yaten como a nadie. Tenía un corazón tan grande que perfectamente podía ser repartido en mil hijos

**- No se si me alegraré cuando encuentres a esa chica, pienso que nadie te merece, eres una bendición y la chica que te corresponda tendrá que ser mucho mejor que eso-**

Eso si que le causó una risa que brotó desde lo más profundo de su pecho

**- ¿Serás como esas mujeres mayores que ahuyentan a las pretendientes de sus hijos con escobas?-**

Le miró y alzo la barbilla soberbia

**- Algo mucho peor que eso Yaten Kou-**

Alzó las cejas y asintió. A ese paso no tendría novia hasta los cuarenta.

**- Eres una pequeña rubia ruidosa y llorona muy atemorizante a veces ¿eh?, casi siento pena por esas chicas-**

Yaten dio un último beso en la cabeza de Serena y se puso de pie. Estaba congelándose y lo mismo pasaba con Serena. Estiró la mano para ayudarla a ponerla de pie.

**- ¿Que te parece si en el intertanto sigues siendo mi chica favorita en el mundo? Créeme, no tengo prisa-**

Serena tomó su mano y fue alzada por el chico. Este tiro de ella y la levantó del suelo, sosteniéndola en volandas.

**- Ahora te iré a dejar-**

Serena rió pero negó

**- No, no lo harás. Me iré sola muchas gracias-**

El animo de Yaten cambio

**- Es tarde y está oscuro-**

**- Lo sé pero quiero caminar-**

Arrugó el ceño

**- Eres mi chica favorita, pero a veces lo haces muy difícil Tsukino-**

La depositó en el suelo. Sabía que esta batalla no la ganaría, además de cierta forma entendía que Serena quisiera estar sola ¿Pero porque elegía la noche? Suspiró para controlar su enojo

**- Te llevarás la chaqueta y me llamarás al llegar-**

Serena hizo un saludo militar

**- Si papá-**

Yaten rodó los ojos

**- Si tuviera mil hijas como tú moriría antes de los treinta años-**

Serena besó su mejilla y dejó una mano en la otra

**- Si sigues con ese mal humor no llegarás ni a los veinticinco-**

**- Cuídate ¿si? y por favor llámame-**

Le observó un momento. Desearía que Yaten fuera así con todo el mundo, que cada una de las personas del planeta se dieran cuenta de lo grande que era. Era un regalo, Yaten era un regalo.

**- Una armadura blanca tal vez no, pero sí un caballero. Gracias por estar conmigo ahí dentro y también aquí fuera. Gracias por no decir nada pero por hacer mucho. Estaré bien te lo prometo-**

Le dio un apretoncito en la mano y bajó raudamente las escaleras.

Yaten se quedó allí vigilante, hasta que la silueta de Serena fue tragada por la oscuridad.

Era su caballero y había vuelto a la tierra con esa misión ¿Pero como proteger a Serena de esos fantasmas que no podía ver?

* * *

Serena había llegado a su casa, había entrado comido con sus padres, charlado un momento y ahora estaba sentada fuera disfrutando de la noche.

Tarareó una vez más la melodía que acaparaba su mente, al mismo tiempo que se dejaba envolver por memorias de su vida en la Luna. Nunca le había gustado pensar mucho en ello, pues se trataba de una historia que por siglos había compartido con alguien a quien por propia voluntad había sacado de su camino y aún así en noches como esas, especialmente cuando había mantenido una charla mas o menos civilizada con él, simplemente imágenes, sensaciones y detalles olvidados aparecían en su cabeza haciéndole imposible ignorarles. Recordaba el lugar en donde Darien le había obsequiado ese regalo, la forma que tenía, el color, como había reaccionado al verle, lo que sintió al tenerle entre sus manos, lo único que no recordaba era qué había sido de él.

**-¿Donde estará?-** se pregunto en voz alta, dejando de canturrear- **¿Lo habré perdido o solo estará extraviado?-**

Curiosamente preguntarse por ese objeto era igual a preguntarse por Seiya y su relación. ¿Estaba todo perdido o solo habían errado el camino? Quería pensar que era solo una etapa difícil así como las que había pasado con Darien, pero no se sentía igual. Tal vez porque los dolores son siempre distintos o porque esto dolía más que cualquier otra cosa vivida antes.

Y así como en casa de Rei, Serena sacó su broche del bolsillo y lo abrió, dejando a la vista el Cristal de Plata, que brilló radiante.

**- ¿Que piensas tú amigo Cristal?-** susurró como si le hablara el oído- **¿Lo volveré a encontrar alguna vez?-**

El Cristal definitivamente era bello, poderoso y centelleaba majestuoso, pero tenía un gran defecto: no podía responder a esas preguntas. Así que Serena lo guardó y se alistó para entrar a casa. Pero antes de eso tendría que hacer una sola cosa más.

Cuando vio a Seiya casi se tropieza y cae al suelo del asombro. Aún así sabía que antes de terminar la noche le vería otra vez. Era más que un presentimiento, tenía la seguridad de que él la buscaría, quizás porque seguirla e insistir en hablar con ella era algo que Seiya haría y las personas no pueden cambiar tanto de un instante a otro.

Conocer aún a Seiya le daba algo de consuelo.

Se puso lentamente de pie haciendo imposible que los nervios no se hicieran presentes. Hasta pensó seriamente en la posibilidad de simular no haberle visto y simplemente cruzar el umbral de su casa y refugiarse en el calor de su hogar. Pero lo ojos de Seiya estaban clavados en ella y aguardaban expectantes algún tipo de reacción.

No podía ser tan cobarde… ya le había visto así que salir huyendo no solo la dejaría como una gallina sino que además como una tonta.

Volvió a tomar asiento y se concentró en lo primero que se le ocurrió; sus pies.

Los admiraba como si eso fuera lo más emocionante que hubiera visto en su vida. Pero después de todo cualquier recurso servía cuando no querías darle la cara a la persona que tenías casi frente a ti. Sintió la presencia de Seiya de pie a unos pocos centímetros, pero continúo con la cabeza gacha haciéndose la distraída.

**- ¿Serena?-**

Respiró imperceptiblemente y levantó la cabeza como si jamás hubiera sabido que Seiya estaba ahí.

**- Oh, Hey-** le dijo con naturalidad

Se estaba volviendo una buena mentirosa. Seiya dudó un poco al escuchar esa respuesta tan escueta

**- Pensé…- **dijo Seiya notablemente nervioso**- pensé que estabas con alguien, te escuché hablar así que no estaba seguro de interrumpir-**

Serena miró hacia ambos lados ¿Desde cuando estaba ahí escuchándola? ¿Desde cuando Seiya era tímido?

**- Estaba pensando en voz alta- **

Seiya metió las manos a sus bolsillos

**- Hace frío aquí-**

Seiya se quedó allí sin saber que más hacer o decir. Esto era tan incómodo. Estaban hablando del clima cuando había cosas más cruciales que discutir. Serena también sentía la misma incomodidad, miró hacia un lado, después al otro hasta que finalmente y en vista de que Seiya no decía nada, puso de pie tomando el paraguas en su mano.

**- Ya he terminado de hablar conmigo misma así que…creo que entraré, es tarde y…-**

Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para retirarse pero Seiya la detuvo.

**- Espera bombom-**

Su voz se oía tan dulce…

**- ¿Crees que podríamos platicar un poco?-**

El cuerpo de Serena tembló por completo. Lo pensó por un momento. No quería hacerlo, honestamente no tenia ganas de seguir hablando con Seiya, pero esto era como intentar que no tronara después de visto el relámpago. Inevitable. Así que asintió. Seiya dio un par de pasos y se sentó a su lado.

**- Bajé corriendo las escaleras del templo para buscarte pero Yaten me dijo que ya habías partido. Te seguí y pensé que ya habías entrado a tu casa pero cuando te escuché cantar sentí alivio y angustia a la vez. Increíble que se puedan sentir esas dos cosas al mismo tiempo-**

Serena se mantuvo con la misma expresión, la de no expresar nada. Seiya esperó a que ella agregara algo más pero al no haber respuesta de ella prosiguió.

**- Intenté varias veces acercarme a ti en casa de Rei pero las cosas estaban un poco agitadas. Luego esperé a que estuvieras sola pero en realidad eso fue tonto porque tú nunca estás sola bombom, así que cuando me di cuenta ya no estabas y corrí con la ilusión de encontrarte… y aquí estás-**

Los rodeos de Seiya estaban poniendo más y más nerviosa a Serena. Comenzó a jugar con la hebilla de su chaqueta, tirándola primero despacio pero mientras los minutos pasaban el acto se había convertido en una liberación de ansiedad.

**- Seiya, se está haciendo tarde así que…-**

Hizo el amago para ponerse de pie pero la mano de Seiya nuevamente la detuvo.

**- Espera bombom, solo unos minutos. Tengo que decirte tantas cosas pero estoy tan nervioso que no se por donde empezar pero sé que debe ser ahora… porque no se si querrás volver a hablar conmigo otra vez- **

Serena no fue capaz de moverse después de eso. Eso había sonado mucho más doloroso de lo que esperaba. Era por eso por lo que quería escapar… si escapaba la tristeza y el dolor de imaginarse sin Seiya se sentían menos reales. Ahí, estando junto a él, rozando su brazo, sintiendo su calidez y oyendo la tristeza con la que pronunciaba sus palabras, deseó que el momento nunca se terminara, que siguieran ambos creyendo en el cuento de hadas que habían soñado desde el principio. Dudó.

Si tan solo se diera la vuelta… decir que todo estaba olvidado era tan fácil, que las semanas pasadas simplemente no existieron era lo único necesario para continuar con su sueño…

**- Bombom-** dijo Seiya llamando su atención- **solo siéntate. Después de que termine puedes hacer lo que quieras-**

El cuerpo de Serena se relajó y se sentó otra vez junto a Seiya

**- Gracias -** dijo él

Ella solo asintió mientras Seiya frotaba las manos por sus piernas para calmar la ansiedad. Tenía que empezar antes de que perdiera el último resquicio de valor que le quedaba.

**- Se que pedir perdón esta vez no me servirá de nada. Cuando repites demasiado algo finalmente pierde su importancia, especialmente cuando prometes cumplir y no lo haces-**

Juntó sus manos y las unió fuertemente.

**- Tampoco puedo prometerte que desde hoy en adelante cambiaré, no porque no pueda hacerlo… simplemente no me creerías, después de todo lo que he hecho, todo lo que te he dicho, no merezco que me creas-**

Serena agachó la mirada. ¿Por qué dejaba que Seiya siguiera hablando? ¿Por qué no lo detenía y le decía que todo estaba bien?

**- Aquél día bombom…no se como explicarlo pero de alguna forma lo sabía. Sabía que me dejarías. Lo vi en tus ojos al verte llegar, lo sentí al rozar tu piel… quizás tú y yo no tengamos el tipo de conexión que tienes con Yaten pero te conozco lo suficiente como para darme cuenta cuando no quieres saber de mí. Ese día lo supe-**

Suavemente y de improviso acarició una de las mejillas de Serena. Ella no estaba preparada para el gesto. Se quedó tan quieta como una estatua de mármol. Al menos tenía el color de una de ellas.

**- Daría mi alma por retroceder el tiempo y volver a ese momento en el que nos sentamos bajo ese hermoso árbol en Kimokku y te juré que nuestro amor sería para siempre-**

Una lágrima se escurrió de los ojos de Serena pero Seiya la limpió al instante. Él también tenía ansias de llorar, pero por Serena no lo haría.

**- Amarte eternamente es el único juramento que nunca podré romper-**

Serena se alejó lo más que pudo. Seiya no dijo nada. Solo se limitó a seguir mirándola.

**- Pero te fallé-** le dijo casi en un susurro-** Creí que lograr que fueras mi novia era mi mayor reto, que con tener al fin tu amor bastaba pero te descuidé y dejé que el mundo entero se interpusiera entre nosotros. Me dejé llevar y me obsesioné en buscar un poder que ni siquiera necesitaba, porque todo lo que necesitaba eras tú…-**

Juntó su frente a la de la rubia

**- Todo lo que necesito eres tú bombom, siempre has sido tú y siempre serás solo tú-**

Serena cerró los ojos. Ver esa profunda honestidad en los ojos de Seiya hacía que todo lo que había estado pensando en esos días no valiera nada. Que terminar con él había sido la peor decisión de toda su vida.

**- Cambiaría todo, cualquier cosa que me pidieras con tal de que volvieras a mí-**

Seiya se tapó la cara y aguantó como pudo sus ganas de llorar, agachó la cabeza y puso una mano sobre su pecho, como si estuviera intentando que no se rompiera.

Serena lo abrazó instintivamente, ni siquiera lo pensó, solo verlo así de afectado, así de mal hizo que su cuerpo quisiera consolarlo. Seiya se recostó en su hombro e intentó no seguir sollozando pero se aferró a la cintura de Serena y solo dejó que toda la pena y la impotencia de esos últimos tres días, de esas últimas semanas se desbordaran. Estaba tan arrepentido por tantas cosas que no sabía por donde empezar a pedir perdón. Solo quería sentir la calidez de bombom y pretender que aún tenían una historia de amor perfecta e imperecedera.

Serena solo estaba allí sosteniéndolo, permitiéndole a Seiya tener su propio duelo porque ella ya lo había tenido por semanas. Incluso antes de que rompieran Serena ya sentía que terminarían de esta forma así que no se permitió botar una sola lágrima por el solo hecho de que uno de los dos tenía que estar firme para apoyar al otro, así siempre había sido.

Seiya se separó de ella y besó sus labios, fue más suave que una caricia pero fue suficiente como para que Serena diera un paso atrás un poco pasmada por ese inesperado toque.

Quería besarlo, quería más que besarlo. Quería que Seiya la tomara y no la soltara jamás, pero no así. No después de lo que se habían dicho aquél día. Eso había calado tan profundo en ella como conocerle.

**- Seiya…-** le dijo poniendo la mano en su pecho**- no…-**

El chico se secó las lágrimas que aún mojaban su rostro.

**- Yo lo siento…-** respondió con los ojos un poco hinchados- **no debí…aunque no me arrepiento. Nunca podría arrepentirme por algo así-**

Ella se alejó un poco más haciendo que Seiya sintiera su rechazo.

**- ¿Ya no me amas bombom? ¿Es eso?-**

El corazón de Serena cayó al piso y toda la magia que sintió al rozar los labios de Seiya se había esfumado tan rápido como llegó. Se puso de pie bruscamente.

**- La confianza fue nuestro mayor problema Seiya, fue lo que provocó que nosotros ya no… -**

Se agachó para recoger sus cosas. La mano de Seiya la interrumpió.

**- No puedo soportar que hables de nosotros en pasado bombom, como si ya no existiéramos-**

Esto estaba tornándose mal. La calma se había terminado y también el autocontrol de Serena. Sentía que las palabras querían salir de su boca de forma descontrolada, que ya no podía seguir comportándose de manera tan pasiva frente a algo que en realidad no la dejaba vivir en paz. La situación con Seiya no le permitía avanzar. Se apartó de su contacto rápidamente.

**- ¿Tienes idea de lo que me costó escucharte decir que pensabas que mi relación contigo era menos fuerte que la amistad con Yaten? ¿Tienes idea de lo que fue para mí terminar contigo?, ¡Me mentiste Seiya! y no fue una simple mentira inocente, fue algo grave y que no solo me involucró a mí sino que a todos nuestros amigos…nos pusiste en peligro… y verte ahí arriesgándote por algo que jamás te pedí me desgarró por completo-**

Seiya intentó calmarla

**- bombom…-**

**- ¡No!- **exclamó Serena despertando de seguro a toda la cuadra**- ¡Déjame terminar!-**

Se sentó de golpe en el peldaño de la escalera cansada de discutir y de huir de Seiya. Después de todo nunca podría huir de él ni de los sentimientos que afloraban cada vez que lo tenía cerca. Si tenía la ilusión que alguna vez recuperaran en algún grado su relación, finalmente tenía que decírselo a Seiya y dejar de guardarse todas las inquietudes que terminaron por arruinarlo todo. Serena definitivamente se dio cuenta que la única forma de avanzar en lo que a Seiya se refería era retroceder unos cuantos pasos.

Miró la Luna y después de mucho tiempo abrió su corazón.

**- Te odié Seiya…te odié-**

Seiya tomó asiento junto a ella lentamente y la miró más allá de la sorpresa. Estaba conmocionado e inseguro de querer seguir hablando del tema. Ahora que al fin estaba junto a bombom tenía miedo de enterarse de lo que realmente estaba pasando con ella.

**- Y lo más absurdo de todo es que no te odié por los celos o las mentiras, eso no me importó. Te odié por no creer en ti, por no creer lo que vales y de lo que eres capaz…porque si no crees en ti, tampoco crees en mí ni en nada de lo que te he dicho desde el principio. Si no crees en ti nada de lo que hecho, de lo que hice por nosotros ha valido la pena. Si eso es así ¿Para que seguir con esto? Eso fue lo que pensé aquel día. Esa es la razón por la cual ya no estamos juntos-**

Seiya digirió lentamente cada una de las palabras de Serena. Las oía en su cabeza de manera desordenada, pero no perdían el sentido. No perdían el peso ni la importancia. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo en la misma posición, tenía la impresión de que el aire a su alrededor se había congelado y que el brillo de la Luna ya no le bañaba como hacía un rato.

Seiya se sentía derrotado. Sentía que había perdido la más importante de las batallas. Había perdido de manera aplastante contra sí mismo. No había sido Alphonse, ni Darien ni mucho menos Yaten el que se había interpuesto entre Serena y él. Había sido él, todo el tiempo había sido él. El brillo de la Luna volvió y se posó sobre su cabeza, haciendo que su cabello negro se viera casi azulado.

Era como si la Luna le estuviera hablando, era como si le susurrara _"al fin lo has averiguado". _

¿Debía de sentirse feliz por haberlo descubierto? Sentía muchas cosas pero no felicidad, después de todo había necesitado de varias discusiones y una ruptura con bombom para enterarse de algo que ella ya sabía muy bien. Bombom lo conocía mejor que nadie.

Serena no se sentía muy bien en estos momentos. No solo porque había explotado como en sus mejores tiempos sino porque se sentía orgullosa de ello. El cosquilleo en el estómago era difícil de disimular. Pero había algo más.

La mirada de Seiya había cambiado. Estaba triste eso era cierto y bastante silencioso, pero no parecía molesto o a apunto de gritar como lo venía haciendo últimamente. Se parecía más al Seiya de hace unos meses, a ese que escuchaba, que realmente la oía. No quería que las ilusiones se comenzaran a esparcir por su pecho, tenía terror a equivocarse…pero estando ahí frente a Seiya era imposible ordenarle a su corazón que dejara de latir esperanzado. Palpitaba vivo o más vivo de lo que había estado en días.

Estiró las piernas pues el frío las estaba atrofiando y botó una enorme bocanada de aire. La incomodidad y los nervios habían desaparecido y arrastrados muy lejos de ese lugar.

**- Lo de nosotros era fácil y sencillo Seiya, como si solo hubiéramos existido nosotros dos en todo el mundo, no necesitábamos de nadie más. Hablábamos de todo, reíamos por todo y discutíamos por tonterías solo para seguir sonriendo-**

El chico se percató que Serena no hablaba ya desde el dolor o la ira, sino que muy por el contrario, desde el alma. Sonrió inevitablemente.

**- El mundo era una fiesta bombom…- **dijo al fin Seuya encontrando su propia voz**- verte sonreír era suficiente para morir de felicidad-**

Serena esbozó una sonrisa contagiada quizás por la bella expresión que tenía Seiya en su rostro.

**- No recuerdo un solo momento de tristeza salvo hasta hace poco…-**

Ambos suspiraron hondamente.

**- Que nos pasó…-** dijeron al unísono.

Serena oyó como la palabra futuro retumbó dentro de sí. Se dio cuenta que la esperanza de la que tanto había estado platicando con Luna, de la que intentaba escapar estaba más viva que nunca. Que a pesar de todo, el amor de Seiya seguía haciéndole creer que las cosas podían algún día mejorar. Que estar enfadada con él era agotador, que intentar odiarlo era imposible y que no imaginarse una vida junto a él era una pesadilla.

Su futuro estaba difuso y se abría a distintas cosas a cada minuto, pero siempre la persona de Seiya estaría ahí presente independientemente del camino que escogiera, porque así ella lo deseaba. No quería a Seiya fuera de su mundo. Esa era la verdad.

**- Siento que perdimos algo valioso-** volvió a decir Serena, esta vez recostando su cabeza en el hombro de Seiya- **dejé de contarte mis cosas y tú comenzaste a sacar tus propias conclusiones sin saber el real motivo-**

Seiya apoyó la suya sobre la de Serena

**- Pensé que ya no confiabas en mí, que algo ya no estaba bien conmigo y creo que lo sabía bombom y tú también. Algo no estaba bien…algo no está bien. Eso me llevó a tomar la más absurda de las decisiones-**

Serena alzó la vista y esta vez se tomó su tiempo para decir lo siguiente

**- Cuando éramos amigos no dudaba un solo segundo en correr a ti por cualquier cosa pero ahora tengo miedo de lo que vayas a decir, de cómo vayas a reaccionar. Creo que es eso lo que se rompió entre nosotros. Lo que perdimos fue la incondicionalidad-**

Serena casi pudo percibir como algo se desprendía de su pecho haciéndolo más ligero. Por fin había logrado decírselo a la persona que verdaderamente debía de oírlo. Eso era todo. No había nada más que le faltara decir a Seiya.

En tanto Seiya sabía exactamente lo que debía de hacer. Estaba claro al fin. Nunca imaginó que la conversación con Serena terminaría así y en realidad nunca imaginó que llegaría el día en el que se escucharía decir las palabras que pronunciaría a continuación. Pero ya no estaba pensando en él, dejaría de pensar en él, como siempre debería haber sido.

**- Creo que…-** dijo Seiya con una leve sonrisa- **creo que al fin lo he entendido bombom y te doy gracias por ello-**

Al principio Serena pensó que Seiya estaba hablando de manera sarcástica, que sus confesiones en realidad sí le habían molestado, pero al ver su semblante supo que estaba hablando en serio.

Después de meses Seiya sentía que estaba haciendo lo correcto, que esta vez no se arrepentiría, había otras cosas de las cuales arrepentirse pero no esto. Era lo mejor.

**- Durante todo el camino hacia tu casa ideé más de veinte formas de pedirte perdón e infinitas razones para que volvieras a aceptarme como tu novio. Ahora me doy cuenta que ese no era el camino-**

Un escalofrió recorrió la columna de Serena y lo reconoció como temor a lo desconocido, temor a lo que Seiya estaba planeando decir esta vez.

Juntó su frente a la de la rubia y hizo que le mirara fijamente. No se alejó.

**-Te amo Serena Tsukino, más de lo que podré amar alguna vez y se que mi futuro está junto al tuyo. Se que viviré contigo, formaré una familia contigo y envejeceré contigo no me cabe duda alguna y más aún después de todo lo que hemos pasado…pero un amor que es capaz de lastimar como yo lo hice contigo no es algo que deba ofrecerte. No es justo, no es correcto. No es lo que mereces, por eso mismo es que…-**

Tomó entre sus manos el pequeño rostro de Serena quien ya empezaba a impacientarse

**- Que…-** balbuceó

**- No te pediré que vuelvas conmigo, por tú propio bien pienso que por el momento no debemos estar juntos-**

La expresión de Serena cambió a una completamente distinta. ¿Seiya estaba terminando con ella?, pero si ya no estaban juntos…

**- No entiendo lo que me dices Seiya-** fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir

Ni él mismo sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo. Soltó el rostro de Serena y dejó que sus manos colgaran libremente

**- No es que no quiera estar contigo, en lo único que pienso es en ti bombom. Estos tres días sin ti…he vivido mi propio infierno y solo ahora que estoy aquí en tu compañía vuelvo a sentirme algo mejor…pero tienes razón, las cosas no están bien y mientras no lo solucione…-**

Le dio una mirada que reflejaba a la perfección lo difícil que era para él decírselo. Era como si el pecho se le estuviera cubriendo con pequeñas llagas por cada palabra que salía de su boca.

Serena tomó la mano de Seiya

**- Yo puedo ayudarte, quiero ayudarte, quiero que hagamos esto juntos, no me alejes-**

Seiya besó su mano repetidas veces, la acarició un poco más, la acunó entre las cuyas intentando que el frío del ambiente no la enfriara, hasta que volvió a reunir el valor suficiente para mirarle.

**- Sin ti no podría lograrlo, nunca te apartaría de mí, de mi mundo, de mi futuro. Pero si pretendo que ese futuro sea tan hermoso como he soñado debo de reparar todo este desastre, debo de hacerme cargo de todas las cosas que he venido haciendo mal y lo más importante, tengo que volver a demostrarte a ti y a mí que soy el mismo chico sinvergüenza que te llamó bombom sin siquiera conocerte, el que te invitó a una cita solo para pasar el rato pero que terminó enamorado de tus locuras y tu calidez, el mismo que te obligó a jugar sofball porque sabía que eras capaz de eso y mucho más…el mismo chico que sabiendo que no me podías corresponder te amó desde el mismo momento en que te vio y que se ofreció a ser un reemplazo con tal de no verte llorar. Quiero que me mires a los ojos y veas en ellos al mismo chico coqueto, risueño, dulce y eternamente enamorado de la chica de los chonguitos graciosos, el chico que se atrevió a soñar con su amor y que nunca perdió la esperanza de poder conseguirlo. Quiero que me veas bombom y encuentres en mí al chico que te robó el corazón-**

Serena se quedó ahí en silencio. No estaba triste, tampoco estaba de ánimos como para ponerse a brincar pero si hurgaba bien dentro sí lo que encontraría sería algo bastante parecido a la normalidad.

Lo que Seiya le estaba proponiendo no era algo que ella hubiera esperado, ni mucho menos era algo que quería, pero era algo que necesitaban. Ella había dado el primer paso y Seiya no solo le estaba siguiendo sino que estaba tomando la situación en sus propias manos. Se sentía tan orgullosa de él. Ésta vez fue Serena la que besó la mano de Seiya y la dejó sobre su regazo.

**- La única forma de que yo acepte de buena forma todo esto Seiya Kou, es que me avises en el momento que encuentres lo que estas buscando-**

Seiya sonrió de esa forma pícara que hacía a Serena sentir las piernas muy débiles. Por suerte estaba sentada

**- ¿Aceptar bomboncito? Que no se te olvide que fue cierta personita la que me lanzó al viento-**

El rostro de Serena se tornó tan rojo como el color de la chaqueta que vestía

**- yo…yo…-**tartamudeó- **¡Yo nunca te lancé al viento Seiya como puedes…!-**

Seiya se acercó a ella y rozó su nariz con la de ella

**- Es broma bombom-**

Serena pestañeó confusa

**- Oh-** arrugó el ceño-** Estoy un poco perdida ¿Estamos bien?-**

Pasó el brazo por sobre sus hombros y con la otra mano le dio un coscorrón tan fuerte que Serena gritó

**- ¡Seiya eso me dolió que te pasa estás loco!-**

Pero no la soltó

**- Estamos muy bien bombom y contestando tu otra pregunta, no te preocupes serás la primera en enterarte-**

Serena se sentía más confundida conforme pasaban los minutos. No entendía lo que Seiya estaba diciendo ni la actitud extraña que estaba adoptando. Se veía…feliz. ¿Estaba feliz de no estar con ella? Si estaba apenado lo disimulaba muy bien…

**- mm…-**murmuró Serena soltándose de la llave que Seiya había hecho alrededor de su brazo**- con estar bien te refieres a que ya no nos ignoraremos ni no evitaremos cada vez que nos veamos ¿verdad?, que podremos estar en el mismo sitio sin que se sienta raro-**

Seiya asintió

**- Claro que si bombom ¿A que más podría referirme?-**

Serena se cruzó de brazos mientras hacía conjeturas. Hace quince minutos Seiya parecía a punto de derrumbarse en su puerta y ahora se comportaba como si nada hubiera pasado. Era evidente que algo había sucedido el problema es que Serena no sabía qué. ¿Se había quedado dormida o algo así? Seiya seguía esperando una respuesta y ella no encontraba ninguna coherente.

**- No lo sé, a estas alturas podría ser cualquier cosa. La noche se está tornando un poco extraña-**

Rió mientras se encogía de hombros

**- No puede ser más extraño que nuestras vidas bombom-**

Serena aún creía que había perdido la conciencia por el lapso suficiente como para perderse de algo fundamental.

**- ¿Seiya que cambió? Hace una hora cuando te vi venir parecías…no lo sé vencido y ahora incluso tu mirada es diferente, no lo entiendo…-**

Seiya esta vez no rió. Solo se limitó a buscar la mirada de una Serena hecha un lío.

**- Hace una hora bombom me dirigía hacia acá sin ninguna esperanza, solo con la ilusión de que no me cerraras la puerta en el rostro o que me escucharas siquiera un minuto, con eso me bastaba. Ahora estamos charlando como en los viejos tiempos y podemos sentarnos a platicar acerca de nuestra relación en la más absoluta tranquilidad y sinceridad. Esto es más de lo que imaginé bombom. Pensé que volverías a terminar conmigo para que me quedara bien claro…y lo que hiciste fue todo lo contrario. Me devolviste la fe y yo a cambio te devolveré lo que perdimos en el camino-**

Esa respuesta la dejó un poco más tranquila pero no menos confusa. Quizás lo que necesitaba era tiempo para asimilarlo mejor, dejar de analizarlo tanto y hacer lo que estaba haciendo Seiya, agradecer el hecho de que podían mirarse y hablar como antes sí que era motivo para estar feliz. En ese sentido entendía la nueva actitud de Seiya. Pero aún había algo que quería saber.

**- ¿Cómo lo sabré?-** preguntó Serena**- ¿Cómo sabré que lo has solucionado? ¿Cómo sabré que has recuperado eso que perdimos?-**

Seiya se puso de pie mientras Serena le seguía con la mirada. Frente a ella hincó una de las rodillas en el suelo y tomó la mano de Serena. El momento era tan sublime que el pecho de Serena se sacudió. Los ojos de Seiya parecían dos grandes zafiros que refulgían de emoción.

**- Porque cuando eso pase yo te buscaré bombom y me acercaré a ti con la frente en alto y conciente de que he dejado lo malo en el pasado, te miraré a los ojos y verás en mí el futuro que te he prometido y cuando esté totalmente convencido de que lo has visto, cuando esté seguro de que crees en esto tanto como yo, te pediré que vuelvas a ser mi novia y no solo eso, te pediré que compartas tu vida conmigo-**

*******SyS*****  
**

**Hola holaaa! mis queridisisisimos lectores! Ya se que siempre les digo lo mismo, que voy a demorar poco en subir capitulos pero perdon! voy a perder completamente mi credibilidad si sigo así pero amaría si los días tuvieran más horas para así poder dedicarle más a mi historia, lamentablemente no es asi, por lo que me las arreglo como puedo!, así que gracias infinitas por la paciencia, constancia y fidelidad!**

******Veamos...con respecto al capitulo de hoy, les debo de señalar que cuando ya me di cuenta estaba taaaaaan largo más de 60 hojas! así que espero no se les haga tan pesado!**  


****** La famosa reunión se realizó con una desición que sorprendió a todos! Las Outers se harán cargo ¿Se puede confiar realmente en las Outers? ¿Podrán cumplir la misión?, Definitivamente las mejores partes del capitulo se dan en el intermedio de la reunión. ¿Thomas y Serena en un baile? La declaración de amor de Rei y la perplejidad de Yaten, La desición de Thomas de alejarse un poco de Mina , La honesta platica de Serena y Lita, revelándose y compartiendo sus anhelos. La plática Madre-hija siempre tan intrigante, La pequeña pero profunda conversación de Darien y Serena, que siempre deja a nuestra protagonista en malas condiciones y por supuesto la conversación absolutamente sincera de Serena y Seiya, la revelación de bombom y la determinación de Seiya de no pedirle que volvieran a estar juntos ¿Se arrepentirá de eso en el futuro? uyyyyyyyy, si les soy honestos hasta a mí me dan ganas de ver que va a pasar!, espero que este capitulo tan largo no les agobie, pero en serio escribí y escribí y no me di cuenta!. Les agradezcoo el apoyo que cada uno de ustedes me da, son la inspiración que siempre tiene que estar presente cuando uno escribe. Espero leerlos en el siguiente capitulo un besoo a todos! Byeeee**  


******Capítulo dedicado especialmente a:  
**

******tudulceesperanza: amigaaaa! perdón por la demoraaa, gracias por seguirmee y estáte tranquila, no tengo la más mímina intención de abandonar la historia, me atraso si, pero soy de la idea de terminar las cosas y te aseguro que esta historia tendrá un final. Siempre dije que la historia sería larga, es la única forma que tengo de desarrollar a los personajes y evolucionarlos, así que si tienes paciencia y te gusta leer, espero que estés presentes en los proximos capitulos. Muchas gracias por tus deseos!, te envio un abrazo y nos leemos  
**

******lili: ola amiga! gracias por expresar como el capitulo anterior te hizo sentir, para mí los dias de lluvia también son especiales. Coincidentemente en mi ciudad llovió mucho la semana pasada, me permitió inspirarme y terminar este capitulo. No me odies si? yo estimo a todas las personas que leen mi historia y tu porsupuesto eres una de ellas! te envio un abrazo enorme y ovbiooo espero tu review byeeee :D  
**

******Grenddrene: olaaaa amigaa! gracias por ponerte al dia y elegir mi historia! Bueno al parecer no se necesitaron días para que Seiya y Serena hablaran ¿Te imaginas que me hubiera demorado más en ello?, muchas de aquí me habrían asesinado xD!, de todas formas no volvieron y fue por desición de Seiya ¿Quien lo iba a pensar?, veamos que sucede con eso!. Te envio un abrazo y espero tu proximo mensaje  
**

******angelkou: ola olaaaa amigisima! que bien que esta historia pueda hacerte pasear por tan variadas emociones, de la risa a la tristeza, cada vez que leo que mi historia causa eso, es una alegría inmensa. En el fondo se escribe para causar algo. Tienes toda la razón Yaten se está tornando un importantísimo personaje en la historia, pero pienso que se está preocupando más de los problemas ajenos que los propios, eso le traerá consecuencias si los continua dilatando. Espero que no sea tan tedioso el capitulo! te envio un besoo y nos leemos en el siguiente si? Byeeee :)  
**

******Oh Darling: ola amiga! gracias por defender al personaje principal! y pienso que has dado incapié a un punto muy importante. Ninguno de los personajes ha tenido una relación en realidad, no tienen idea lo que se es capaz de hacer para cuidar a quien amamos, lo satanizan porque no entienden!, y concuerdo contigo también en que Serena no ha sido honesta, pero creo que con esta conversación se ha liberado de todo aquello que le molestaba. Pienso que partir de cero no es malo y eso es lo que harán. te envio un abrazo y espero leerte en el proximo Byeee!  
**

******Miriamelle: amigisima espero que estes bien!, como siempre un honor leer tu review. ¿A que este Yaten es un amor? basicamente es más humano. Pienso que en el animé estaba demasiado preocupado en cumplir su misión y se olvidó de cultivar una verdadera relación con alguien más que su familia. Con Serena lo ha podido hacer, se quieren a un nivel que ni el mismo entiende pero que ya ha aceptado. Solo a ella le soporta desplantes y bromas, hay complicidad. Espero que este capitulo esté a la alltura de lo que pensabas y que te haya dado alguna que otra sorpresa. No sabes lo mucho que agradezco tu incondicionalidad amiga! te envio un abrazo enorrrme y espero leerte en el siguiente capitulo Byeeee :D  
**

******Meryl88: amigaaa! No te preocupes al parecer es la época de estar atareados con problemas, pero siempre se puede tener un tiempito en mi caso, para escribir y subir mi historia y en tu caso para leerla y eso lo agradezco mucho. Con respecto a tu temor de Sere-Yaten no te preocupes eso no pasará te lo aseguro, no es mi intención enrollar amorosamente a esos personajes, me gusta plantear la idea de una amistad honesta, natural e incondicional puede existe entre un hombre y una mujer. Que pueden abrazarse, mirarse, sentirse y quererse sin traspasar esa delgada línea. Realmente espero que puedas leer este capitulo! te envio mis cariños guapa! y nos leemos  
**

******megumisakura: amigaa gracias por lerr mi historia y espero leerte en el siguiente! abrazos varios  
**

******Fall93: Amiga gracias porrrr leer mi historia y no te preocupess ya actualicé! :D nosss leeemosss  
**

******Serena Princesita Hale: Amiga que honor volver a leer un mensaje tuyo, gracias por dedicarle tiempo a mi historia y además tomarte la molestia de escribirme. A veces la relación de Serena y Seiya me recuerda al míto de Icaro, que por desear volar más alto y conocer el paraíso, el sol derritió la cera de sus alas. Seiya anhelaba tener más poder para así cuidar de Serena, pero terminó cayendo en picada, arrastrando de paso a su amsda. Por eso es que pienso que ha tomado la mejor de las desiciones. En vez de continuar en una relación en la que los errores se volvián a cometer una y otra vez, decidió decir "alto", y solucionar por fín lo que estaba mal y como lo dice la propia Serena en la historia, a veces hay que da un paso atrás para así avanzar. Espero de todo corazón que este nuevo capítulo sea de tu agrado, así como también espero volver a leer tus siempre bien recibidas críticas. Te envío desde la distancia un gran abrazo amiga y nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo.  
**

******Guest (cleilis): Hola amiga!, solo puedo decir una sola cosa de tu comentario "Wow". Has descrito de una forma impresionante a los personajes y me atrevo a asegurar que solo una persona que ha leído a conciencia mi historia podría hacerlo. Es por eso que no me queda más que agradecer infinitamente tu dedicación y tus críticas, que son acogidas de muy buena forma. Es de mi total deseo que tengas la oportunidad de poder leer este capitulo y opinar que tal está. Te envio millones de saludos a la distancia y espero que esta vez, las alertas puedan llegarte al correo! Byee  
**

******Minafan: amigaa gracias por tu mensajito, como verás y aunque un poco tarde. vuelvo a actualizar. Espero leerte en el siguiente capitulo. Abrazos por monton!  
**

******Shanna: Amiga ya se ha subido! grazias por la preocupacioon!  
**

******Victorique1999: Amiga no recuerdo haber visto un review tuyo antes asi que bienvenida a mi historia, gracias por seguirla y dedicarle tiempo,que no es una cosa menor! ¿Te gustan las escenas de celos ehhh?! Pues aquí te van algunas, espero que sean de tu agrado y espero que como ahora tienes cuenta, puedas escribirme más para saber que tal va mi historia. Te envio un abrazo  
**

**********wendykou: amigaza como estas! espero que muy bien, no me des las gracias por la dedicatoria, yo siempre escribo por y para ustedes mis fieles seguidoras! A mi tampoco me gusta hacer sufrir a Seiya, pero me gusta que los personajes evoluciones y se den cuenta por si solos de sus errores. Creo que Seiya al fin lo ha entendido. Con respecto a Darien y Serena la respuesta es no, no tengo intención de hacerlos volver, pero sí de que se acerquen, entre ellos hay una historia que no se puede ignorar, creo que distaría totalmente de la trama misma de mi relato, ellos están conectados y siempre estarán presentes en la vida del otro. Te envio un abrazo gigante amigaa y se te quiere muchoo!**  



	42. Frustración

**Capítulo 42. Frustración. **

"_**Mis amores, amor, tómalos. Después de todo ¿Qué tienes que antes no tuvieras? (William Shakespeare)".**_

Esa noche Serena durmió como no lo hacía en días y despertó con varias preocupaciones menos aunque con una cierta ansiedad en la boca del estómago. Vería a Seiya después de su charla y no sabía que hacer ni decir.

Escondió la cabeza entre la sábana y pataleó en la cama como…como una adolescente ilusionada con encontrarse con la persona que le gustaba. Rió como boba. Era exactamente eso, el problema era que con tantas complicaciones a veces se le olvidaba la edad y la vida común que tenía. Mariposas revoloteando por su ombligo ¿Hace cuanto que no tenía esa sensación? Casi ni la recordaba. El corazón le dio un sacudón y las mejillas se le sonrosaron tiernamente.

Abrió los ojos y entrevió por la tela de su sábana como la claridad de la mañana entraba por su habitación. Era un nuevo día. Hacía un poco de frío y el sol ocultaba su más linda cara, esas eran suficientes razones para no tener deseos de ir a la escuela. Al parecer eso no cambiaría nunca pero dejando eso de lado definitivamente sentía que las cosas ya tenían mejor aspecto. Su siempre intuitivo corazón se lo decía, después de todo su madre le había dicho que confiara más en su instinto y éste le estaba dando señales que la hacían sentirse en paz.

Se dio la vuelta ignorando la alarma de su teléfono que gritaba descontrolada y a pesar del escándalo se quedó dormida profundamente.

Volvió a despertar cuando su mamá la llamó desde la cocina por enésima vez a tomar desayuno y su voz no sonaba nada amable. Se sentó de golpe en la cama del puro exabrupto y al ver la hora pegó un grito y saltó al suelo cayendo de rodillas.

**- ¡Atrasadaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-** gritó corriendo hacia el baño y duchándose en dos minutos, poniéndose el uniforme a saltitos en dos minutos más y finalmente bajando hacia la cocina para tomar algo de comida, todo eso en menos de diez minutos, lo que le dejaba cinco para llegar a la escuela. Casi se estaba volviendo una experta en actuar bajo presión.

Serenacerró la puerta de su casa ahogando los alaridos de su mamá y corrió maldiciéndose todo el camino y maldiciendo a su teléfono por no despertarla a tiempo aunque el pobre había sonado hasta que casi se le agotó la batería.

Llegó a las puertas del colegio cuando casi ya las estaban cerrando y lo mismo sucedió en su salón. Era su día de suerte. Tuvo que caminar a su asiento ante la mirada atenta de todos sus compañeros y soportar que se rieran de ella a sus espaldas pero no le importaba. Algunas cosas simplemente no cambiaban.

Se percató que ninguno de los hermano Kou estaba ahí. Que extraño…quizás no era la única en quedarse dormida el día de hoy.

Luego de una hora de clases bostezó casi involuntariamente haciendo reír a sus amigas que la oyeron desde sus asientos.

Suspiró entre confusa por sus pensamientos y aburrida por la voz plana y sin inflexiones de su profesor. Deberían de hacer clases más estimulantes ¿no? Y a falta de Yaten que siempre la había reír con algún comentario mordaz no le quedaba de otra que estar ahí sentada fingiendo poner atención aunque en el fondo era todo lo contrario. golpeteó el pie en el suelo.

Sentía que llevaba horas escuchando la historia de un país que ni siquiera sabía que existía _¿Cuándo habían repasado eso?, _tendría que poner en marcha un plan de estudio y pedir ayuda a sus dos amigos- Taiki y Amy- que para fortuna de ella eran los más inteligentes de la escuela. _"Salvando el año" _se llamaría esta nueva etapa.

Las últimas semanas eran un gran borrón de imágenes difusas, tareas incompletas y exámenes deprimentes así que prácticamente esto era una crisis que tenía que aplacar con todo.

El timbre sonó y Serena saltó de la silla aliviada. Cuando pensaba en otras cosas el tiempo pasaba volando. Ojala eso mismo le sucediera en las clases.

Ya bajando las escaleras Serena estaba prácticamente desfalleciendo del hambre y a pesar que sus amigas morían por saber todo lo que había pasado con Seiya, para la rubia era indispensable comer antes que hablar.

**- ¡Si no como ahora moriré!-** gritó Serena mientras corría hacia el casino de la escuela. Se puso primera en la fila y logró ser la primera a la que le sirvieran almuerzo. Casi salivó sobre su plato al olfatearlo. El apetito se le había abierto con creces en compensación por todos los días en los que la comida era lo último en su lista de prioridades.

Se sentó en la mesa más cercana para no tener que caminar más y no esperó a que sus amigas también tuvieran comida, solo se abalanzó sobre el plato y lo devoró como en los viejos tiempos. Cuando las chicas se sentaron Serena ya estaba casi acabando con el postre. Tomaron asiento luego de unos minutos de observarla con variadas expresiones.

**- Sabes-** le dijo Mina con una ceja alzada**- no esperar a tus amigas y comer de esa forma no es para nada de Princesas-**

Serena ni se inmutó, solo le enseñó la lengua y siguió comiendo.

**- Bueno bueno-** dijo Lita sonriendo- **tenemos cosas más importantes que discutir-**

Las tres asintieron.

**- Y como afortunadamente los hermanos Kou no nos honran con su presencia hoy…-**

Serena bajó la cuchara. Eso era cierto. Con el apuro en comer se había olvidado de la ausencia de esos tres.

**- Es verdad… ¿Les habrá sucedido algo malo?-**

Amy negó antes de ver preocupada a su amiga

**- El sello les ha pedido dar entrevistas y otras cosas. Con el accidente de Yaten la promoción del grupo quedó estancada pero ahora volverán a trabajar con ganas. Así que habrá algunos días en los que no les veremos por aquí-**

Serena asintió.

**- Vaya-** soltó Mina picándole el brazo-** estás muy bien informada Amy. Te felicito-**

Le golpeó la espalda.

**- Que raro…-** dijo Serena mordiendo su espagueti- **Seiya no me dijo nada de eso…-**

Las miradas de las tres chicas se posaron sobre su rostro. Serena tragó con dificultad. Tuvo un mal presentimiento.

**- Hablando de Seiya… como no está podremos interrogarte a gusto- **soltó Mina malévolamente

**- ¿Interrogarme a gusto?-**

Amy sonrió apenada, pues al igual que sus amigas, también quería enterarse de las últimas novedades.

**- ¡No creerás que te hemos seguido para ver como te engullías el almuerzo eh!- **le respondió Mina mientras guiñaba el ojo-** ¡Así que cuenta todo lo que pasó ayer! ¡Estamos locas por saber!-**

Serena bajó la cuchara con la que estaba comiendo

**- ¿Es necesario chicas?-**

**- ¡Por supuesto que es necesario!-** gritaron las tres al unísono

Serena hizo una mueca y se preparó para hablar. Les contó todo, tal vez obviando algunas cosas sin importancia o demasiado privadas, pero a final de cuentas después de quince minutos ya estaban enteradas bastante bien de lo ocurrido

**- ¡Diablos!- **exclamó Mina mortificada- **le debo a Rei un helado gigante y me lo va a cobrar estoy segura-**

**- ¿Eh?-** preguntó Serena

Mina tomó de su zumo y dejó la caja vacía sobre su bandeja de comida

**- Rei y yo apostamos ayer un helado. Pensé que tu y Seiya volverían y ella pensó que no. Como verás perdí. ¡Muchas gracias Sere!-**

Se veía molesta

**- Y te haces llamar mi amiga…-** susurró Serena al viento-

Amy y Lita sonrieron

**- No le eches la culpa a Sere-** intentó Lita apaciguar los ánimos**- fue Seiya quien tomó esa decisión-**

**- Lita tiene razón**- coincidió Amy- **y pienso que fue lo más prudente. Eso habla bien de él, significa que está comprendiendo que los actos tienen consecuencias y que los problemas para solucionarlos se deben de atacar desde la raíz. Pienso que Seiya está velando por ambos esta vez-**

Serena asintió. Los concejos de Amy siempre eran bien recibidos

**- ¡Si si!-** exclamó Mina con desdén- **pero eso no cambia el hecho de que la situación sea un asco. Son amigos que se aman y tendrían que estar juntos pero no quieren, están solteros pero no pueden verse con otras personas, si alguna chica se le acerca o lo invita a salir sentirás celos y tristeza pero no puedes hacer nada porque en realidad no son nada. Como dije la situación es un asco-**

Serena no había pensado en eso y no pensaría en eso. Apenas si estaba asimilando la nueva situación como para empezar a preocuparse de su relación-no-relación con Seiya.

Además antes que todo había una pequeña cosita que debía de platicar con Mina y honestamente tenía miedo de hacerlo.

**- Um…- **

Sonrió de manera extraña. De la manera que Serena lo hacía cuando estaba nerviosa.

**- Que es eso-** preguntó Lita

**- Que cosa**-

**- Esa sonrisa rara en tu cara Sere. ¿Pasa algo?-**

**- Y que quiere decir ese "um"-** preguntó Mina acercándose más a ella

**- ¿Um?-**

**- ¡No este "um", el otro "um"!-**

**- ¿Eh?-** preguntó confundida

**- ¡Uyyyyy!-** gritó Mina haciendo que más de una persona de la cafetería se diera la vuelta para mirarle**- ¡Ya deja los monosílabos y dinos!-**

Serena saltó de su asiento como un gato asustado. No sabía como decir esto así que lo diría de forma concisa.

**- Thomas me invitó al baile de invierno ¡como amigos!. Es este fin de semana y…-**

Amy y Lita dirigieron toda su atención a Mina quien ladeó su cabeza hacia el lado derecho. Serena movió la mandíbula como si estuviera tartamudeando pero nada salía de su boca. Había cosas a las cuales Serena temía, las reacciones de Mina eran un caso.

**- bu…bueno él me lo pidió tan amablemente, yo pienso que me vio triste y quiso darme una alegría ¡Pero estoy segura de que es solo eso! y…-**

- **¿Mina que le pasa a tu ojo?- **preguntó Lita tragándose la carcajada que tenía en la garganta

El ojo de Mina palpitaba como si fuera a explotar

**- Nada no te preocupes querida Lita-** respondió en un tono más grave de lo normal.

En su mano tenía un tenedor y lo enterraba una y otra vez sobre su ensalada

**- Mina estás asesinando a ese pobre tomate-** murmuró Amy moviéndose imperceptiblemente hacia el lado en donde Lita estaba sentada, por si algo del tomate le saltaba encima…o si el tenedor de Mina se le incrustaba en la mano por accidente.

**- Ese pobre tomate pasó a mejor vida, ahora es jugo de tomate-** le susurró Lita en el oído a Amy, quien asintió comprensiva.

Serena comenzó a jugar con un trocito de pasta que le había sobrado del almuerzo

**- ¿Mina estás molesta conmigo?-**

Cuando terminó de hacer papilla su ensalada le miró.

**- Por supuesto que no Sere- **respondió con la mandíbula apretada

**- Pareces enojada-** dijo no muy convencida

- **Pareces furiosa-** recalcó Lita

- **Me preocupa tu ojo Mina…parece que te subió la presión-** decía Amy mientras examinaba con ojo clínico el semblante de su amiga y le tomaba el pulso de la muñeca izquierda.

Mina alzó la mirada y sonrió despreocupadamente a todas. Dejó el tenedor en la mesa y entrelazó sus dedos.

**- Sere por supuesto que no estoy enojada contigo y chicas no se preocupen estoy bien…solo me sorprendió un poco la noticia. No sabía que Thomas pensara ir ni que tuviera planes de invitarte, pero está bien-**

Serena entrecerró los ojos. No le creía en lo más mínimo

**- Esta muy bien- **volvió a decir como para convencerse más a sí misma que al resto- **además Thomas y yo solo somos amigos, yo no tengo porque entrometerme en sus asuntos ni él está obligado a darme explicaciones. Él es libre y yo también-**

Abrazó a Serena y sonrió dejando de lado el mal humor que se había apoderado de ella.

Estaba siendo honesta, realmente le alegraba que su amiga se distrajera y viviera algo bonito dentro de todas las cosas malas que últimamente había pasado, pero no entendía porque Thomas no se lo había comentado el día anterior. Lo que le molestaba era la falta de información, al menos así habría estado preparada. La ignorancia y la falta de información no eran una buena combinación.

Era cierto que el tiempo apenas si había alcanzado para platicar de sus propios problemas pero no le habría quitado más de cinco minutos decírselo… pero era cierto también que Thomas no tenía porque darle explicaciones ni ella derecho a exigirlas…quitó de su cabeza esas ideas ridículas y se concentró en sus amigas quienes se notaban genuinamente preocupadas por ella. No les haría eso ni mucho menos haría sentir culpable a Serena por algo de lo que no tenía la culpa. Terminó de comer lo poco que dejó comestible y estiró los brazos. Necesitaba relajarse. Se liberó de sus tensiones, ocultó sus temores y sus preocupaciones en lo más profundo de su cabeza. No dejaría que le dominaran ¡Era Mina Aino y era un diosa!

**- ¡Ahora tenemos que pensar en lo que te pondrás Sere! Habrán chicas de último año y tú serás de las pocas de tercero así que tienes que verte preciosa! Tenemos que pensar en el color del vestido, el peinado ¡Y los zapatos! Y solo es una semana así que nos apuraremos. ¡Serás una princesa eso te lo prometo!-**

Ni la propia Serena se veía tan contenta como Mina. Ahora no solo era una Princesa sino que en una semana tenía que parecerse a una.

Hablando de situaciones que eran un asco…

* * *

Luego de almorzar las chicas reían mientras subían calmadamente las escaleras en dirección hacia su salón.

**- Solo espero que no lleve un vestido idéntico a otro- **comentaba Serena con cierta aprensión**- terminarían odiándome-**

**- La probabilidad es poca**- le dijo Amy- **pero siempre puede estar-**

Caminó con las manos atrás. Se le había ocurrido una idea…

**- Lo mejor sería llevar un diseño exclusivo…uno propio-**

Miró a Lita, quien alzó las cejas no comprendiéndolo del todo

**- ¿Te atreverías Lita?- **

Amy y Mina se detuvieron. Lita lo comprendió

**- ¿Quieres que diseñe tu vestido?-**

Serena sonrió pero Lita negó fehacientemente. Tal vez no había sido buena idea compartir con su amiga sus anhelos, era menos que una aficionada, solo se había atrevido con cosas pequeñas…un vestido que todos verían…

**- ¡Por favor Lita!-** exclamó tomándose de su brazo

Lita intentó zafarse con suavidad

**- Sere no puedo hacerlo, jamás he hecho un vestido de fiesta ¡Y en una semana estas loca!-**

Los ojos de Serena se pusieron vidriosos. Mina palmeó a Lita en la espalda

**- ¡Pero si coses estupendamente! y tienes un gusto exquisito ¡no le puedes decir que no ¡Mira esa carita de pena!-**

Miró a Serena, la barbilla temblando lágrimas visibles, gimoteando como un perrito abandonado.

**- ¡Mina no lo entiendes! ¿y si queda mal? ¡Y si se ríen de ella por mi culpa!-**

**- Sería mucho peor que llegara a la fiesta con un vestido igual a otro-**

Lita gimió, casi vencida. Sabía que con Serena era difícil ganar ¿Pero que sus demás amigas también estuviera de acuerdo? Era una traición.

**- ¡No tú Amy, confiaba en ti!-**

Serena sentía que ganaría. Casi saboreaba el triunfo.

**- Por favor Lita, hazlo por mí, ¡Solo iré a esa fiesta si tu me haces el vestido!-**

**- ¡Eso es chantaje Sere!-**

Rostro de inocencia en su máximo esplendor.

**- ¿Sirvió?-**

Ahora no solo era Serena la de carita de cachorro hambriento. Eran tres pares insoportables de ojos llorosos esperando su respuesta.. Lita hundió los hombros y suspiró vencida

**- Está bien…-**

Mina y Amy aplaudieron y Serena se lanzó a los brazos de Lita.

**- ¡Sere pareces un mono!-** le reprendió Lita aún molesta por haber sido atrapada de esta forma. No se los perdonaría tan fácil

**- ¡Gracias, gracias!-** exclamó feliz- **¡me has hecho tan feliz!-**

Se separó de ella utilizando casi todo su autocontrol. Esto sería todo un reto. Suspiró ya pensando en su labor.

**- Esperemos que estés tan feliz cuando termine mi trabajo-**

* * *

Después de clases las chicas habían acordado acompañar a Serena y así comprar la tela para el vestido. La opinión de tus mejores amigas en algo así era fundamental.

Pero lo malo es que llevaban horas visitando desde las más grandes y conocidas tiendas hasta las más desconocidas y Serena no se había decidido por nada. Todas le parecían muy comunes o muy extravagantes. Y si no era eso, el color no era el adecuado o la textura incómoda.

Las chicas estaban cansadas y hambrientas así que decidieron sentarse un momento en un lindo cafecito en el centro.

**- ¡Sere eres muy exigente, así no la encontraremos jamás!-** reclamó Mina

**- Está bien**- dijo Lita sonriendo- **ella tiene que llevar algo que le guste completamente y no solo tiene que ser el diseño, sino que la textura de la tela y el color son fundamentales-**

Serena se disculpó con una sonrisa. Tal vez debería haber venido sola… y de pronto se percató que había un simple negocio al frente de donde estaban.

**- ¿Y a esa pequeña tienda de allí ya fuimos?-**

Amy apuntó a un sitio escondido tras un árbol. Era justo lo que estaba pensando. Mina miró de soslayo son desgano.

**- Si, si lo hicimos-**

Serena se puso de pie emocionada.

**- ¡No no hemos hecho!-**

Vio que sus amigas estaban reticentes a ponerse de pie.

**- Puedo ir yo si quieren, solo está cruzando la calle-**

Antes de que dijeran algo ya estaba corriendo hacia la tienda.

**- Se le ve bien ¿no?, no para de hablar y de saltar- **dijo Lita**- se parece un poco a la Sere de antes-**

Mina se apoyó en la mesa con la cabeza sobre los brazos encogidos

**- Thomas es un hacedor de milagros. Invitarla a ese baile le ha cambiado el ánimo-**

Amy apoyó sus libros en la mesa

**- Mina… ¿Realmente no te molesta? Lo que le dijiste a Serena ¿era cierto verdad?-**

Miró a un lado y después al otro haciendo que sus ojos azules brillaran intensamente

**- ¿Te molesta a ti dejar de estudiar por acompañarla? ¿O la Lita diseñarle ese vestido como pidió?-**

Amy miró hacia donde se había ido

**- Por supuesto que no, estar con Sere es un gusto para mí-**

Se irguió de pronto y se recostó en la silla

**- Pues para mí también lo es y si la veo feliz mucho mejor. Por mi mejor amiga bien puedo renunciar a una noche de fiesta, en el evento de que ese traidor de Thomas me hubiera invitado a mí-**

Lita rodó los ojos

**- Mina no seas así con Thomas. De seguro tenía planes de invitarte a ti-**

Se hizo el pelo hacia atrás y tomó el vaso de soda con excesiva fuerza. El plástico se hundió un poco y crujió bajo sus dedos.

**- ¡Bah!, una cosa es que no esté enfadada con Serena, pero ¡con ese…rubiecito sonrisa fácil!...-**

Succionó hasta que ya no quedó dio dos golpes en las mejillas para ahuyentar el mal sabor de boca que no era precisamente por la piña de su soda.

**- ¿Qué les parece si comemos algo mientras Serena compra? Se me antojó comer una hamburguesa-**

Amy asintió. Pidieron la carta y en menos de cinco minutos ya estaban comiendo hamburguesas, y de paso patatas. Comieron amenamente platicando acerca de las novedades en la escuela. Lita de pronto recordó que quería hablar con sus amigas de un tema en particular

**- Chicas hay una cosa que quiero platicar con ustedes y aprovechando que no está Sere…-**

Dejaron de comer

**- ¿Qué es?- **preguntó Amy

Miró hacia la tienda para corroborar si su amiga seguía allí

**- Faltan tres semanas para el cumpleaños de Serena. Después de todo por lo que ha pasado me parece justo que lo celebremos-**

**- No solo ella lo ha pasado mal, pienso que todos nos merecemos un respiro, comida, baile y diversión-**

Mina había dado en el clavo

**- Esa es la idea, poder reunirnos y disfrutar-**

**- Además-** dijo Amy limpiándose con su servilleta- **el viaje de Rei es en dos meses, a Serena le encantará tener lindos recuerdos de su cumpleaños con Rei allí-**

Mina se entristeció un poco

**- Es cierto…Rei se marcha y no la veremos en un buen tiempo. Un motivo más para hacer de esa fiesta inolvidable ¿no?-**

**- ¿Y que tienes pensado Lita?-**

Mordisqueó su hamburguesa

**- Tenía pensado algo especial, son diecisiete años, no lo sé, una cena en un restaurante, una fiesta íntima o hasta una ida a la playa, aunque tendría que ser a alguna casa, el clima está muy malo como para acampar-**

Mina golpeó la mano en la mesa para llamar su atención pues tenía la boca llena.

**- Podríamos decirle a Thomas que consiga esa casa en la playa a la que fuimos en el verano ¿Era adorable no?-**

Lita asintió pensativa

**- Si no recuerdo mal dijo que era de un amigo, tal vez pueda conseguirla-**

**- Quizás pueda invitar al amigo…- **murmuró Mina con una sonrisa pícara

**- Pues veamos si eso es posible-** respondió Amy

**- ¿Que cosa lo de la casa o lo del amigo?-**

Amy miró su reloj ignorando la pregunta de Mina

**- Serena se está tardando mucho ¿no creen?-**

Mina también dejó de lado las bromas

**- Ya saben como es, algo la debe haber entretenido**-

Justo en ese momento salió saltando la tiendita y con algo en la mano. Cruzó la calle corriendo y se sentó de un golpe en la silla libre.

**- ¡Chicas al fin la encontré!- **publicó alzándola con júbilo

* * *

El día miércoles Serena recibió una llamada de Thomas en donde le pedía platicar después de clases, así que como era la única de las chicas que terminado el período ordinario no tenía que salir corriendo hacia sus actividades extra curriculares, caminó con calma hacia el gimnasio.

Al cruzar el edificio de la biblioteca divisó a algunos estudiantes con sus cabezas enterradas en libros. Se acercaban los exámenes de fin de primer semestre y algunos alumnos comenzaban a sentir la presión. Ella también debería de sentirla, seguramente en un par de días más cuando recibiera el reporte de sus notas sería una más de los ratones de biblioteca. Suspiró desanimada.

Caminó raudamente hacia el gimnasio. La puerta estaba semi abierta y al no oír ruido entró sin anunciarse. Las luces estaban a medio encender, algunos balones desparramados, una cubeta de agua y un trapeador en la esquina.

Caminó un poco más, un tanto tímida. No lo había pensado antes pero ese lugar tan grande, sin gente gritando ni riendo al atardecer era bastante lúgubre.

Vio a un lado, luego a otro. No había nadie… tal vez Thomas se había aburrido de esperar o ella se había confundido de lugar.

Sacó su teléfono celular, pero no hubo necesidad de hacerlo. Allí recostado sobre unos colchones color azul bajo los únicos rayos de sol que se colaban por las ventanas más altas del gimnasio estaba Thomas. Serena se acercó. Estaba durmiendo.

Se agachó y movió su brazo

**- Oye despierta**- le dijo zarandeándolo

Se removió un poco y abrió los ojos. Le sonrió

**- Se supone que el cuento no es así-** murmuró con voz somnolienta- **es el chico el que despierta a la Princesa y no al revés-**

Serena se sentó en el colchón de al lado. El sol de invierno era débil pero aún podía entibiar su piel.

**- ¿Nunca te han dicho que los cuentos de hadas no existen?-**

Y vaya que le había costado aprender eso.

Thomas bostezó y puso un brazo sobre sus ojos

**- Lo siento, estaba terminando de limpiar después de la práctica y el cansancio me venció. El último año está acabando conmigo-**

Serena entendió por qué aún había artículos de limpieza repartidos por el lugar. Y también vio unas ojeras en el rostro de Thomas que antes no estaban ahí.

**- No te disculpes, sueño y cansancio son mi segundo nombre-**

La risa de Thomas resonó por todo el lugar

**- ¿Estabas ocupada?-**

Cruzó sus piernas y afirmó los codos en ellas.

**- Nah. Soy la única que no tiene nada que hacer después de clases-**

**- Vaya-** contestó Thomas tan sorprendido como su voz adormilada podía sonar- **deberías de buscar algo. Son divertidas y te ayudan a despejar un poco la cabeza-**

Serena hizo círculos con su dedo en el colchón.

**- La verdad es que lo he estado pensando un poco. Para el segundo semestre de seguro que tomaré una-**

Thomas se sentó de golpe haciendo que Serena se sorprendiera. Estiró los brazos, se restregó los ojos y sonrió. Parecía un niño volviendo de su siesta.

**- Ahora que ya estoy despierto hay dos cosas que deseo platicar contigo-**

Serena se tensó pero Thomas le sonrió para que se tranquilizara

**- ¡No te preocupes!, no es nada grave-**

**- Oh-** respondió Serena sonriendo también- **está bien-**

Thomas se cruzó de piernas igual que Serena y se giró para estar frente a ella.

**- Mira, el asunto es el siguiente. Después del baile de invierno algunos compañeros de último año se reunirán en la casa de la playa a la que fuimos la otra vez ¿la recuerdas?-**

Claro que la recordaba. El atardecer visto con Seiya era una de las cosas más hermosas que atesoraba en su memoria

**- Si, el lugar es muy bello-**

Asintió de acuerdo

**- La mayoría de ellos son amigos y amigas mías y me han invitado. Yo quería saber si después del baile te gustaría ir conmigo-**

Serena alzó las cejas. Ni siquiera había dicho que iría a un baile.

**- No lo sé Thomas, me complica el asunto con mis padres…no les he contado, además no conozco a nadie más que tú…¿no se molestarán si voy?- **

Asintió compresivamente.

**- Sospechaba que aún no lo habías hecho ¿Qué te parece si paso por tu casa y le pido autorización a tus padres?, se que tu madre me conoce pero es mucho mejor que lo haga en persona, después de todo yo te invité así que no deseo que tengas problemas por mi culpa-**

¿Cuál era la posibilidad de que existiera un chico así? Serena sonrió

**- No es ningún problema para mí ir contigo, te debo confesar que he estado muy emocionada por esto-**

Thomas movió sus cejas arriba y abajo repetidas veces

**- ¿Por ir conmigo jovencita?-**

Sonrió pero negó

**- En realidad por el vestido ¡Tengo una idea que estoy segura quedará bellísima!-**

Suspiró desanimado

**- Y yo que pensé que era por mí…has roto mi corazón-**

Puso la mano en su pecho y fingió dolor.

**- De todas formas-** continuo- **no quise decirles a mis compañeros que iría, por que primero necesitaba saber que opinabas tú. Eres mi pareja, no podía hacerlo sin que supieras. Lo que tú desees se hará-**

A Serena se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Era estúpido sentirse así pero oír a Thomas decir esas cosas le provocaba una sensación de amargura muy grande. Thomas cambió su buen humor y adoptó su faceta de hombre genuinamente preocupado, es decir ceño fruncido. Puso su mano en la mejilla de Serena

**- Serena lo siento, no quise presionarte. Si quieres no vamos a ningún lado, no estas obligada a ir, solo un simple baile y nada más-**

Pero eso no la calmó, al contrario, los ojos más vidriosos que nunca hicieron a Thomas palidecer.

**- Rayos Sere ¿sabes que? olvida la playa y el baile también, olvídalo todo ¿A quien le importa ese estúpido baile? Puedo sobrevivir sin él ¿Quieres un café? ¿Un dulce? Perdóname por favor….-**

Hizo un puchero mientras se limpiaba los ojos con el dorso de la mano.

**- No es un estúpido baile…-** lloriqueó- **de verdad quiero ir contigo y no me siento obligada a nada-**

Thomas pestañeó un par de veces para espantar la preocupación y la abrazó con fuerza

**- Lo que desees haremos- **Le acarició la espalda en círculos sin decir nada más** - Pero no me asustes así otra vez-**

Sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y le limpió el rostro. Esto se sentía tan familiar… era la segunda vez en menos de dos días que lloraba y había un chico dispuesto a soportar el espectáculo y además encargarse de ella de esta forma.

**- Ni siquiera se porque estoy así, te escuché decir esas cosas bonitas y ¡plaf! comenzaron a caer solas-**

Thomas siguió con su labor sin decir palabra alguna

**- Tal vez solo tenía la necesidad de llorar un poco, tal vez cuando has llorado por varios días el botar una que otra lágrima se hace mecánico o a lo mejor finalmente enloquecí-**

Respiró para recuperar el aliento. Había dicho todo eso sin inspirar. Thomas terminó de limpiar su rostro y se cruzó de brazos.

**- No creo que estés loca, llorar está bien mientras no lo transformes en un hábito-**

Guardó su pañuelo en el bolsillo de su pantalón

**- Estos días han sido demasiado intensos. Lo intenso no es malo pero de vez en cuando se siente la necesidad de bajar esa intensidad-**

Eso era lo que quería, que el remolino de su cabeza dejara de girar tan rápido

**- Tómate las cosas con más calma, día a día. Poco a poco te irás sintiendo un poco más como tú. Pero para eso preocúpate mas de ti, céntrate en lo que tú quieres y necesitas para sentirte mejor-**

Asintió como niña pequeña.

**- Eso de ser egoísta…no se me da muy bien-**

Le agarró uno de sus moñitos haciendo que sonriera.

Suspiró. Lo más probable es que eso fuera cierto. Todo había sido muy rápido y no estaba tomándose su tiempo para pensar ni poner las cosas en perspectiva. Lo cierto es que aún se sentía herida, no odiaba a Seiya pero verlo le provocaba esa sensación de angustia que era inevitable. Asintió firme a Thomas. Era un buen consejo. Más que un buen consejo eran las palabras de un excelente amigo

**- Yo… lo haré, te prometo que lo haré. Lo haré a mi ritmo-**

Sonrió aliviado y como de costumbre contagió a Serena con ella. Thomas se palmeó ambas rodillas.

**- Ahora que ya nos hemos calmado y dejado en claro el primer punto, iremos al segundo-**

Serena volvió a intrigarse y esconder en un rincón sus otras preocupaciones

**- ¿Quién sabe que irás conmigo al baile?-**

Puso un dedo sobre su boca

**- Bueno…lo saben las chicas. De hecho Lita me diseñará el vestido-**

Thomas acarició su barbilla pensativo.

**- Ya veo ¿Y Seiya?-**

Negó

**- No es que no haya querido decírselo. Es solo que los chicos no han ido a la escuela estos días por cosas de la disquera así que…-**

Thomas asintió.

**- Lo siento…-** murmuró Serena

Hizo un gesto de displicencia. .

**- No lo sientas. Ir juntos no tiene nada de malo o al menos yo lo veo así. Pero quizás deberías de aclarárselo a él o si quieres se lo puedo decir yo-**

Vio una imagen mental de Thomas diciéndole a Seiya _"Hey, iré con Serena al baile de invierno, Solos. Bailaremos un rato. Solos. Luego nos iremos a la playa, pasaremos la noche ahí con un grupo de amigos que no conoces. Pero no te preocupes yo la cuidaré…"_

Tragó con dificultad. Eso terminaría con una amistad o con la vida de alguien…

**- Thomas-** dijo Serena palmeando su rodilla- **honestamente no creo que sea buena idea. Verás Seiya es un tanto temperamental…cuando se trata, ya sabes…de mí-**

Agachó la vista nuevamente avergonzada. Thomas lo meditó

**- Ese es un problema…no me gustaría discutir con Seiya por esto, ni tampoco pelearme con él, suficiente ya tengo con haberme cargado a uno de los Kou-**

_Oh_- se había olvidado de eso. El ojo en tinta de Yaten. _Oh_- volvió a pensar Serena lamentándose. Esto se ponía peor. Estaba segura de que Yaten colaboraría con mucho gusto en el asesinado de Thomas. O sería el autor. Rió nerviosa

**- A estas alturas ya no se que me da más miedo, si contarle a Seiya o a Yaten…-**

Se rascó la cabeza.

**- Tienes razón…a veces Yaten es un poquito más sobreprotector contigo que Seiya-**

Serena bufó

**- ¿Un poquito? Eso es quedarse corto-**

Los dos guardaron silencio

**- Es solo que no me siento bien…es como mentirles y las mentiras se dicen para ocultar algo que es vergonzoso y que tú seas mi cita ese día es todo menos vergonzoso, seré el hombre más orgulloso del mundo esa noche cuando entre de tu brazo-**

¡Ohh! ahí estaba otra vez este chico diciendo cosas tan dulces que le enternecían el corazón. Los ojos volvieron a llenársele de lágrimas. Thomas alzó las palmas de las manos alterado

**- ¡Que hice ahora Sere!-**

Volvió a sacar el pañuelo para detener las lágrimas de Serena antes que cayeran

**- ¡Lo siento Thomas estoy sensible y dices cosas tan lindas!-**

Se acercó a ella para volverle a limpiar con mucho cuidado

**- Perdón-** le dijo él bajando la mano

Serena se golpeó la mejilla. Tenía que dejar de comportarse así era patético. Parecía una mujer a la que jamás la habían tratado así en su vida cuando era todo lo contrario. Tenía personas maravillosas que siempre le recordaban lo buena persona que la consideraban.

**- ¿Me pides perdón por ser encantador?-**

Se encogió de hombros. No sabía que decir. Volvió a darse un golpecito. Al tercer intento Thomas tomó su mano y la detuvo

**- Por favor no hagas eso…no te lastimes-**

Su semblante era tan triste…como si le hubieran golpeado a él. Serena bajó la mano y le sonrió para disipar su tristeza.

**- Parezco una maníaca-** sin soltarle la mano Serena le miró. Tenía que concentrarse en lo importante- **Muy bien hablaré con él en cuanto lo vea –**

Las emociones de Serena parecían un péndulo que iba muy rápido. Pasaba de la risa al llanto, de la tristeza al enojo, del enojo a la risa y de la risa al llanto otra vez. A Thomas se le estaba haciendo muy difícil seguirle el rastro. Al parecer ahora estaba en calma y un tanto enojada.

**- Es…está bien, como tú quieras Sere-**

La observaba dudoso. Serena se tapó la cara con las manos

**- Piensas que estoy loca ¡lo sé!-**

Le tomó ambas manos

**- Deja mirarte Sere- **

**- ¡No!-** respondió ella negándose a bajar las manos

**- ¡Sere ya!-** logró hacerse de las dos manos de Serena. Le esperaba con ambas cejas alzadas queriendo decir "_que_ haces"

**- ¿Por qué no mejor te acompaño a tu casa y si están tus dos padres hablo con ellos?. Ya se hizo tarde y no te dejaré ir sola-**

Serena pestañeó y recién ahí se percató que de la tenue luz del sol que se colaba por la ventana ya no quedaban huellas. El cielo estaba oscuro y solo se veían reflejos de luminarias ubicadas a la distancia y que alumbraban la escuela. El gimnasio parecía mucho más grande y tétrico de antes.

**- Está bien, apoyo la idea este sitio me pone los pelos de punta-**

Se abrazó a sí misma y se frotó los brazos. Thomas rió

**- Es solo un gimnasio Sere. Espérame un momento tengo que recoger esos balones y guardar lo de la limpieza-**

Se puso de pie de un salto antes de que Serena pudiera responder y se alejó corriendo. Serena se quedó ahí sentada sola sintiendo como la oscuridad la absorbía

**- No seas miedosa Serena-** dijo en voz alta- **es solo un gimnasio y Thomas está aquí contigo-**

Oyó el crujido de algo. Rió nerviosa

**- Solo fue el viento o un árbol**- se repitió

Lo siguiente que oyó fueron pasos. El corazón se le aceleró

**- ¿Th…Thomas?-** le llamó, pero nadie respondió

Se puso de pie y tomó su bolsa. Caminó unos pasos y volvió a oír lo mismo otra vez.

**- ¿Estás ahí?-**

Caminó hacia los camarines. Seguramente estaba ordenando allí lo que faltaba. La respiración se le aceleró y se tomó el pecho para tranquilizarse

**- ¡Esto no es gracioso Thomas!-** exclamó por si pretendía hacerle una broma

De pronto los pasos se hicieron más sonoros. Serena no alcanzó a darse la vuelta cuando un brazo ya la había alcanzado. Gritó tan fuerte que los oídos le dolieron y se hizo un ovillo, tapándose ambos lados de la cabeza con los brazos.

Thomas, quien estaba efectivamente en los camerinos escuchó el grito y soltó los balones que estaba guardando para salir corriendo en búsqueda de Serena. La encontró agachada en el suelo sollozando.

Corrió tan rápido que terminó arrastrándose por el suelo del gimnasio. La abrazó fuerte

**- ¡Sere que pasó!-** gritó asustado

Pero no le dijo nada solo se adosó a él. Thomas miró hacia arriba todo lo enojado que podía parecer.

**- ¿Que le hiciste eh? ¡Dime!-**

El chico estaba con la boca abierta en la misma posición que tenía antes de que Serena gritara

**- ¡Hey viejo te juro que no le hice nada!, la encontré caminando y quería preguntarle que estaba haciendo aquí, ¡le tomé el brazo y se puso a chillar!-**

Thomas hizo que Serena se pusiera de pie sin soltarla.

**- Tranquila preciosa no llores, no te quiere hacer daño, es un amigo mío-**

Serena dejó de sollozar luego de que el corazón se le tranquilizara y que la respiración se le normalizara. Aún afirmada en el pecho de Thomas observó de soslayo al chico. Era alto como Thomas y tenía el pelo color castaño con un lindo corte. Sus ojos eran grises y parecía nervioso.

**- ¿Lo ves linda?-** le dijo Thomas acariciando su cabello- **es solo un chico tonto y malo que te dio un susto de muerte- **

Le sonrió para inspirarle confianza. Ahora que estaba con Thomas y que veía realmente al monstruo que pensó que la atacaba se sentía bastante ridícula. Se limpió los ojos que a estas alturas ya debían de estar enrojecidos y suspiró profundo.

**- ¿Discúlpame si?-** le dijo el chico desconocido- **no pretendía asustarte en serio. Solo vine por unas cosas que dejé olvidadas en mi casillero-**

Serena asintió

**- Yo…disculpa, no te vi y estaba muy oscuro…-**

Comenzó a hacer pucheros. Los dos chicos agitaron las manos repetidas veces.

**- ¡No llores otra vez!-** exclamó el chico castaño**- en serio te entiendo. Estaba oscuro y te sorprendí y lo siento. Es más si quieres te llevo a tu casa, te compro un café para que te tranquilices o no lo sé, un chocolate mañana para que no pienses que soy una especie de acosador nocturno-**

Serena paró de hacer pucheros

**- No pienso que seas un acosador-**

**- Pues me miras como si lo pensaras-**

Él estiró su mano antes de que Serena respondiera

**- Mi nombre es Jin y soy amigo de Thomas, compañeros de salón y de equipo-**

Serena estiró la mano para estrechársela

**- Soy Serena, mucho gusto-**

**- No creo que el gusto sea tan grande-**

Sonrió y una pequeña hendidura apareció en su barbilla. Adorable, como un niño pequeño. Serena sonrió tímidamente. Thomas le dio un golpe en el hombro a su amigo y el chico se quejó pero después rió

**- Eso es por asustar a la dama tonto-**

**- De todas formas- **respondió el sobándose el brazo- **¿Qué hacen aquí hasta tan tarde eh?-**

Les observó fijamente. Primero a Thomas y luego a Serena quien aún estaba sosteniéndose de Thomas.

**- ¿Me toca limpieza que no te recuerdas? Y ella vino para platicar conmigo-**

Entrecerró los ojos

**- ¿No te parece que la limpieza se te alargó demasiado tiempo? ya es de noche, yo pienso que interrumpí algo-**

Serena se sonrojó y movió la mano

**- ¡No, no nada de eso!-**

Thomas solo mostró una enorme y nada de incómoda sonrisa

**- No insultes a la señorita ¡eh!-**

Jin- así se llamaba el nuevo chico- puso un dedo sobre sus labios y guiñó un ojo

**- No se preocupen se guardar secretos, seré una tumba-**

Los dos chicos sonrieron cómplices. Serena abrió la boca y golpeó el estómago de su amigo

**- ¡Thomas dile!-** inquirió casi indignada

Rodó los ojos y pasó uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros de Serena

**- La señorita aquí presente es una gran amiga mía que vino a verme porque yo se lo pedí. Nos quedamos platicando tanto tiempo que se nos hizo tarde y me estaba esperando porque la iré a dejar a casa. Una señorita tan linda no debe andar sola por la calle-**

Jin arrugó el ceño más pronunciado de lo normal y asintió.

**- Por supuesto que si, no queremos que a la señorita le suceda algo-**

Serena tenía la sensación de que estaban bromeando a costa de ella pero no dijo nada. Con que Thomas hubiera aclarado el malentendido sobraba.

**- ¿Estuvo bien la explicación?- **

Serena asintió.

**- Espérenme un momento, iré por mis cosas allí dentro y saldré con ustedes-**

Trotó hacia los camarines. Thomas metió las manos a sus bolsillos y miró hacia el techo del gimnasio.

**- Realmente me asustaste Sere, te oí y casi se me salió el corazón por la boca. Me imaginé millones de cosas y solo cuando vi a Jin me tranquilice un poco-**

Serena se enganchó de uno de sus brazos

**- Lo siento Thomas, sentí ruidos y te llamé pero no me escuchaste, cuando me di cuenta él ya estaba cerca de mí. Me aterré, pensé que…-**

Lo que Serena había pensado no quería volverlo a pensar otra vez. Se imaginó por el lapso de cinco segundos que Alphonse no estaba muerto y que había vuelto por ella, que esta vez si la alcanzaría…

**- Hey-** le dijo Thomas tomándole las mejillas- **lo que sea que hayas pensado olvídalo, sácalo de tu mente. Estás a salvo no tienes nada que temer así que borra esa expresión de tu rostro-**

Serena sonrió. Thomas tenía razón así que cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió le sonrió sinceramente.

**- Así está mucho mejor-**

**- ¡Ya estoy listo!-** exclamó el otro chico- **ya vámonos de aquí. Hasta a mí me está poniendo nervioso este lugar-**

Ya en la puerta Thomas apagó las luces del gimnasio y buscó la llave en su bolsillo. Antes de que cerrara Serena dio un vistazo. Solo vio oscuridad. Nada más.

* * *

Al día siguiente las chicas subían las escaleras platicando animadamente, hasta que Serena dio un gritito de susto.

El rostro de Serena rebotó en el pecho del chico y para que no cayera de espaldas la sujetó por los hombros firmemente dando una demostración de sus buenos reflejos.

Serena cerró los ojos al percatarse de que había golpeado a alguien y los mantuvo cerrados cuando sospechó que caería al suelo pero mágicamente unas manos más que conocidas evitaron un desastre.

**- ¿bombom estás bien?-**

Serena abrió primero un ojo pero fue suficiente para admirar el rostro de Seiya a unos centímetros del suyo. Primero contuvo la respiración y luego echó la cabeza hacia atrás. No lo veía desde hace días y encontrárselo ahí era toda una sorpresa.

**- ¿Te asusté?-**

Aunque en realidad quería preguntar_ ¿Aún te asusto?_

Serena había intentando evitar encuentros así de inesperados precisamente por la tonta reacción que sabía iba a tener. Y la estaba teniendo justo ahora. Ahí frente a Seiya no sabía que decir, las millones de cosas que tenía en la cabeza no parecían correctas y las otras miles de cosas que quedaban en el camino se entrecruzaban formando una enorme maraña de tonterías no apropiadas para la ocasión. Así que la respuesta a la pregunta que le estaba haciendo Seiya- y también a la pregunta que no se atrevía a hacer- era que no estaba asustada de él sino de ella misma cuando estaban juntos ¿De ahora en adelante siempre se comportaría así al verle o solo era una etapa? Interrumpiendo sus pensamientos Mina se colgó de su cuello.

**- Soy la policía del tránsito y les informo que están colapsando las escaleras chicos, avancen-**

Seiya ni se molestó en contestar ni mucho menos en mirar a su alrededor. No le importaba nada más que Serena

**- ¿Estás bien bombom?-**

Serena asintió. Eso lo tranquilizó un poco pero no lo suficiente como para dejar a un lado el semblante de reserva.

**- A pasado mucho ¿Ya comiste?-**

El ceño de Seiya se frunció. No le gustaba para nada lo frágil que parecía Serena este último tiempo en lo que refería el aspecto físico. Estaba pálida y delgada como si viniera saliendo de una larga enfermedad. Ella volvió a asentir y éste se relajó lo mínimo. Mina les observó un poco ofendida por ser ignorada de esa forma. Soltó a Serena e hizo un desplante.

**- Al parecer estoy siendo ignorada a propósito**- le dijo a Lita en señal de protesta- **eso no es nada amable viniendo de mis dos grandes amigos. ¡Que triste es mi vida…! -**

Hizo un gesto melodramático poniendo la mano sobre su frente que hizo a Serena reaccionar y sonreír más por educación que por diversión. Seiya en cambio no hizo esfuerzo alguno para disimular su molestia y soltó a Serena a regañadientes

**- Ya te oímos Mina, gracias por el dramatismo no era necesario-**

La rubia le mostró la lengua sin vergüenza. Taiki golpeó a Seiya en la espalda como sacudiendo la antipatía del cuerpo de su hermano. Los hombros se le relajaron.

**- Nosotros íbamos a comer algo antes de que el recreo terminara-** dijo aún manteniéndose cerca de su hermano

**- Por cierto gracias por esperarnos-** agregó Yaten con un hilo de molestia en la voz. Mina rodó los ojos. Dos de los tres hermanos Kou molestos, casi se estaba volviendo un hábito. Se dedicó un par de segundos a observar a Yaten ¿Cómo era posible que una persona hubiera cambiado tanto en tan corto tiempo pero al mismo tiempo siguiera conservando su esencia? Su rostro y su postura eran indiferentes e incluso sus palabras podían ser hoscas pero había algo en su mirada que lo hacía todo distinto, como si sus ojos hubieran aclarado más de lo que ya eran, como si el velo que los escondía de pronto se hubiera levantado de forma permanente, dejando al descubierto una parte más de Yaten que debía de agregar a la enorme lista de cosas que no conocía del chico. Yaten abrió los ojos como si supiera que alguien le estaba mirando y dedicó una rápida mirada a Serena. Error. Se había equivocado de rubia.

La mirada no duró más de dos segundos pero fue suficiente para que Mina pudiera percatarse del destello que hizo a sus verdes ojos refulgir con algún tipo de emoción a la que ella no tenía acceso, pero que a juzgar por sus palabras era molestia.

Ahora entendía y volvió a pensar en lo curioso de la situación. Serena; la única capaz de hacer enojar profundamente a los hermanos Kou y la única capaz de revertir esa ira y transformarla en amor.

Serena quien aún estaba pensando en el interrogarlo al que Seiya la había sometido, fue sacada de golpe de su labor al escuchar la voz de Yaten. La voz molesta de Yaten. Lo encontró con los brazos cruzados unos pasos tras de Seiya. Pero por mucho que quisiera hacerlo a ella no la engañaba. Su voz decía una cosa pero su mirada era completamente distinta.

**- ¿Les acosaron mucho chicos?-** se burló Lita

Lita logró que Seiya sonriera.

**- Unos cuantos autógrafos por aquí, unos cuantos grititos por acá. Cosas soportables- **

Yaten bufó.

**- Salvo para Yaten-** dijo Taiki con picardía

El aludido se acomodó el uniforme y por último dio un vistazo a Serena.

**- Solo nos preguntábamos cual había sido la prisa-**

Preocupación. Eso era. Estaba preocupado por ella. A Serena se le estrujó el corazón y quiso abrazarle para disipar ese sentimiento pero se vería bastante raro hacer eso sin ninguna explicación y más aún con Seiya ahí. Con todos los malentendidos pasados tendría más cuidado en esta ocasión.

La culpa volvió a aparecer y ahora la preocupada era ella ¿Cuándo dejaría de ser una carga para Yaten? ¿Cuándo comenzaría a darle importancia a su vida más que a la de ella? La situación con Mina no mejoraba en lo absoluto y Serena sentía que en parte era su responsabilidad por absorber de sobremanera el tiempo de su amigo. Aunque él dijera que no, Serena sabía que el tiempo que ocupaba pendiente de su vida era tiempo que desperdiciaba en la suya.

Le sonrió a su amigo con una promesa de explicar todo más tarde implícita en el gesto. Yaten le sonrió de vuelta al ver que todo estaba en orden. Y con una simplicidad envidiada por más de uno todo se arregló entre ellos.

La campana sonó retumbando el sonido en cada rincón de la escuela, incluida las escaleras.

**- Parece que tendremos que conformarnos con esa mala comida de las máquinas-**

Amy quien se había mantenido en silencio se acercó a Taiki con contrariedad.

**- Si quieres puedo ir a la cafetería y comprar algo de fruta o leche para todos ¿Te parece?-**

Los ojos de Taiki brillaron de la emoción. Era tan bondadosa que parecía un sueño. Negó rotundamente. Su honor de caballero no le dejaría aceptar una propuesta así.

**- Jamás permitiría que hicieras ese esfuerzo por mí Amy-**

Se sonrojó.

**- Al menos déjame acompañarte a las expendedoras del primer piso ¿si?-**

Pasar el rato con Amy era algo complicado de rechazar así que asintió como un niño pequeño y sin decir nada más se alejaron del grupo en silencio. Por otro lado Seiya posó una mano en la espalda de Serena y la guió hacia el salón, quedando los demás solos en el centro de todo.

**- Bueno nos han dejado solos, eso ha sido de lo más considerado-** dijo Yaten cruzándose de brazos. Miró a Lita y luego a Mina aunque se volvió rápidamente para que no le descubrieran ¿Anhelaba él también tener la oportunidad de estar a solas con ella? Lita entendió el mensaje a la perfección y sonrió para sí

**- ¡Chicos adelántense tengo que ir al baño urgentemente!-**

Mina abrió unos enormes ojos

**- ¡Te acompaño!-**

**- ¡No es necesario vuelvo enseguida no me esperen!-**

Y salió corriendo antes de que Mina tuviera chance de seguir insistiendo.

Se quedó con la boca abierta con temor a darse la vuelta y enfrentarse al chico. Era la primera vez que estaban solos desde que había ocurrido el accidente y sentía que era el momento menos adecuado para comenzar a retomar su prácticamente inexistente relación. Sus frases rápidas e improvisadas habían abandonado su cerebro en segundos dejándola náufraga en un mar que se debatía en su pecho, siendo su corazón como un pequeño e indefenso barquito que se mecía inclemente entre las olas provocadas por la duda, la ansiedad y el temor. Deseaba que Thomas estuviera allí. Era estúpido. Pero eso deseaba.

Yaten metió las manos a sus bolsillos porque básicamente no sabía que hacer con ellas y si seguía así de nervioso lo más probable era que empezara a agitarlas al viento como un verdadero demente. Los retorcijones de hambre habían desaparecido y reemplazados por una sensación completamente diferente cuya única coincidencia era que se alojaban en la boca de su estómago impidiéndole pensar con claridad. En esos instantes la cama del hospital y la inconciencia no se veían como la más terrible de las alternativas… si lo contrastaba con estar a solas con Mina y no saber que decir ni hacer…deseaba que Serena estuviera ahí…

**- Deberíamos entrar al salón ¿no te parece?-** le dijo estirando uno de sus brazos para que pasara delante. Pero Mina alzó la vista tímida sin ningún rastro de la explosión de energía que había visto antes. Eso le hizo presentir que algo pasaría. Y estaba en lo cierto.

**- Yo nunca te lo agradecí-**

La voz suave de Mina, esa voz que solo empleaba cuando la situación lo ameritaba lo distrajo de todo lo demás. Dejo caer el brazo inerte a un costado.

**- Ha pasado bastante tiempo y sin embargo nunca te dije gracias. Le prometí a alguien que lo haría. Estoy honrando esa promesa y también demostrándome a mí misma que a pesar de lo cobarde que soy cuando se trata de mí puedo hacer esto-**

Se sujetó del dobladillo de su falda hasta que los nudillos de las manos tronaron debido a la presión. Yaten podía apreciar claramente lo difícil que era para ella esto. Tan difícil como para él escucharlo.

**- Gracias por salvarme Yaten, de haberlo sabido jamás lo habría permitido y si pudiera retroceder el tiempo habría echo lo posible por evitarlo. Fuiste imprudente, testarudo y arriesgado… pero es lo más lindo que han hecho por mí alguna vez y créeme que jamás olvidaré que hubo alguien que fue capaz de dar la vida por mí-**

Los ojos verdes de Yaten estaban abiertos y se veían más desconcertados que nunca ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Una reprimenda, agradecimiento, una declaración? Se tomó la cabeza acariciando la cicatriz que el ataque del enemigo había dejado y que el cabello cubría haciéndola imperceptible para los demás, pero no para él. Al parecer aún le quedaban secuelas del accidente o tal vez los sentimientos por Mina le provocaban esa reacción tan poco normal. Bajó la mano cuando ya se sintió más controlado. Tenía que dejar de comportarse de esa manera tan endeble que le hacía sentir rabia consigo mismo.

**- Lo hice porque no podría verte sufrir así Mina. Eres especial-**

Latido. Y otro latido anormal. Mina se aguantó el impulso de llevar la mano hacia su pecho para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien. Eso sí, se llevó la mano al rostro y se acomodó el cabello en un intento de que Yaten no centrara toda su atención en sus mejillas sonrosadas ¿Era especial? ¿Yaten aún la consideraba especial?

**- Este mundo no sería lo mismo sin ti Mina-**

Lo que en un tiempo podría haber sido tomado como una broma de mal gusto había sonado tan serio como Yaten había pretendido. Mina bajó su mano lentamente por temor a ver los ojos de Yaten escudriñando en sus reacciones. La respiración se le entrecortó. Estaba segura de que su voz sonaría quebradiza, pero no le importó. Se sentía de esa misma forma.

**- ¿El mundo…no sería lo mismo… sin mí?- **

_¿Tu mundo o el mundo en general?_ ¡Oh se moría por saber la respuesta! Yaten agachó la mirada temeroso de continuar hablando y espantarla aunque para ser una de las pocas veces no lo estaba haciendo tan mal. Sentía como la voz de Serena lo alentaba. Tal vez era solo una ilusión pero era increíble como la sentía presente, junto a él dándola mano. Le sonrió con calidez, con esa calidez que muy pocos tenían derecho a recibir. Hace solo unos minutos Mina había visto de reojo como Yaten le dedicaba un tipo de sonrisa muy parecido a su amiga. Se sintió privilegiada y por primera vez perteneciente a un pedacito de la vida de Yaten. Era casi algo mágico.

**- El mundo perdería uno de sus colores más bellos-**

Y de pronto fue Mina la que vio como los colores que le rodeaban se volvían más intensos. Hubo uno en especial que la hizo preguntarse si ella también había mantenido durante todo ese tiempo un velo sobre sus ojos, porque estaba segura de que los ojos de Yaten nunca habían lucido más verdes que ahora.

Serena alcanzó a ver por el rabillo de su ojo como Lita salía corriendo dejando a esos dos bobos solos. Sonrió para sí. Recordaría darle un enorme beso de agradecimiento a Lita y de interrogar sin piedad a su amigo en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad de tenerlo para ella sola. La mano de Seiya aún se mantenía sobre su espalda y delicadamente la guiaba por aquellos espacios que los demás alumnos dejaban.

**- Y…-** se aclaró la voz- **¿Y como estás bombom? no nos hemos visto en varios días-**

Serena le miró sonriente.

**- Estoy muy bien Seiya, gracias-**

**- Ya veo-** respondió con una sonrisa cordial- **yo apenas si he podido dormir pensando en que decirte hoy, en como reaccionar al verte…-**

Al menos no era la única con ese problema pero Seiya era más valiente en reconocerlo. Seiya le observaba cauteloso. Se mojó los labios.

**- Siento que hablar contigo ese día fue un sueño…que no fue real-** susurró bajito, pero el chico había oído claramente.

Seiya dejó de caminar y recostó su espalda en una gran ventana que daba al patio. Serena se detuvo frente a él.

**- Cuando estoy contigo bombom siempre se siente como en un sueño-**

De vez en cuando alguna que otra chica murmuraba cosas que no alcanzaba a captar pero que claramente tenían relación con ella y Seiya. Al parecer las malas noticias se esparcían más rápido que el resfriado, especialmente cuando se trataban de los hermanos Kou. Suspiró resignada.

Era evidente que el chico aguardaba una respuesta pero no sabía que decir ¿Qué le sucedía que se distraía con tanta facilidad?

**- Ahora estas conmigo aquí Seiya, en la realidad- **le contestó con voz tranquilizadora

Seiya se revolvió el cabello. Claramente bombom no había entendido el mensaje.

**- No me refiero a eso…-**

**- Y entonces a que…no te entiendo Seiya-**

El rostro de Serena lucía confuso así que quizás tendría que demostrárselo de otra forma. Le miró fijamente y luego sonrió de una forma tan espectacular que el rostro de Serena se puso rojo sin explicación y el aire dejó de entrar a sus pulmones. Ahora sí lo entendía.

**- ¿Acaso te he dicho el día de hoy lo mucho que te amo? ¿Cómo el corazón me palpita al oír tu voz, al ver tus ojos? ¿Las ganas incontrolables que tengo de tomarte de la mano y llevarte a un lugar en donde nadie nos encuentre? ¿Lo loco que me vuelve no poder tocarte?-**

Alzó la mano y acarició su mejilla sosegadamente comenzando en el pómulo y terminando al final de su quijada. Serena sintió en el estómago un tironcito, como si el tacto de Seiya la hiciera querer acercarse más a él. No dejó de verle en ningún momento. Era como una competencia, quien resistía más la agonía de la separación ganaba… o perdía según el punto de vista que quisieran verle.

**- Me estás tocando en este momento Seiya-**

Seiya le sostuvo la barbilla entre sus dedos. Serena sonrió pero esta vez no había inocencia en ella. Estaba jugando.

**- ¿Te estás burlando de mí Serena Tsukino?-**

Se mordió el labio haciendo que la vista de Seiya se enfocara totalmente en eso.

**- Tu dijiste que estábamos bien así-**

Su aspecto adoptó un aire más serio.

**- ¿Estamos bien así bombom?-**

Serena sonrió maléficamente. Podía ver en los ojos de Seiya que la situación se le estaba haciendo de lo más difícil de llevar pero ella no sería quien daría el brazo a torcer. La decisión la había tomado él y además esta vez las cosas no serían tan fáciles. Mientras no comprobara que Seiya había vuelto a ser "su Seiya" las cosas serían de esta forma.

**- ¡Yo me siento genial ¿Tu no?-**

Seiya pestañeó sorprendido pero luego rió divertido y pasó el brazo por sobre sus hombros. Bombom era increíble, era más fuerte de lo que pensaba. Lo sorprendía una y otra vez.

**- Vamos al salón bombom, antes de que cometa una locura de la que no me arrepentiré en lo más mínimo-**

Serena fue guiada una vez más por Seiya aún pensando en lo último que le había dicho. Antes de entrar Serena se detuvo

**- Um Seiya ¿tienes tiempo más tarde?, hay algo que me gustaría platicar contigo-**

Eso captó toda su atención. Cualquier cosa que significara platicar más tarde no era señal de buen augurio.

**- ¿Por qué no me lo dices ahora?-**

**- Porque ya no tenemos tiempo la clase está por comenzar**-

_¡Rayos!_ Si se sentara con bombom podrían platicar sin problemas pero se mantenían separados en el salón y ella no daba indicios de querer volver a compartir escritorio con él.

**- Hoy tengo práctica y salgo tarde, pero podría faltar e irme contigo después de clases-**

Se había olvidado de la práctica de Seiya. Tendrían que hablar en otro momento pero necesariamente antes del viernes o antes de que Seiya se enterara de lo del baile por otra persona. Eso sería muy malo.

**- No… podemos hablar en otro momento no te preocupes-**

La dejó sentada en su asiento y se agachó a la altura de su escritorio, afirmando los brazos sobre él y depositando la cabeza en ellos.

**- ¿Es algo malo? sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea-**

Negó.

**- Es algo que quiero contarte yo misma- **

**- ¿Tú misma? ¿Es algo que alguien más sabe?-**

Serena también recostó la cabeza sobre los brazos y la cabeza en la mesa, quedando ambos frente a frente

**- Bueno…si- **

Asintió comprensivo

**- ¿Entonces si más personas lo saben porque no me lo dices y ya? Obviamente no es un secreto ni algo malo-**

Le revolvió el cabello con una de sus manos hasta que Serena reclamó por despeinarla

**- ¿Cómo sabes que no es algo malo?-**

Alzó las cejas

**- ¿Es algo malo? Me dijiste que no era malo-**

Serena pensó

**- No desde mi punto de vista-**

Golpeteó la mesa un par de veces. Había caído totalmente en la plática de Serena. La curiosidad le carcomía.

**- Oh bombom ya me has intrigado completamente, ya dímelo ¿si?-**

Serena miró a su alrededor. Sus compañeros de clase platicaban sin enterarse de nada más y sus amigos nuevamente habían encontrado la manera de dejarlos solos pero de tener un ojo sobre ellos por si sucedía cualquier cosa. Seiya aguardaba expectante así que Serena se armó de valor para salir de este embrollo de una vez por todas

**- ¿Sabes del baile de invierno verdad? ¿El de último año?-**

Eso no tenía nada que ver con lo que estaba pensando. Un cambio de curso particular.

**- Claro, es este fin de semana. Sabes que soy el hombre más guapo de esta escuela y las chicas de ves en cuando se atreven a invitarme-**

Sonrió de forma socarrona y pensó que con eso vería un poquito de celos en el rostro de bombom pero ella asintió como comprendiendo algo que él no entendía en lo más mínimo.

**- Ya veo ¿e irás?-**

Soltó una carcajada.

**- Por supuesto que no bombom no me interesa ir a un baile con otra chica que no seas tú ¿Acaso tú irías a…?-**

Serena no pestañeó y se veía un poco temerosa. _Oh_. Eso no lo esperaba, de hecho era lo menos que se esperaba en el universo entero. La risa se transformó en una tenue mueca de sonrisa apagada. La sorpresa y el desconcierto eran imposibles de disimular y no tenía porque hacerlo. La noticia lo había golpeado. Se sentía noqueado en el suelo y se estaba intentando levantar lo más dignamente posible.

**- Vaya eso es um…como decirlo-**

Tragó con dificultad. Esto era incómodo y desagradable. Y muy inesperado.

**- No se que decirte-**

Serena se mojó los labios y sonrió nerviosa aunque no perdía los ojos de vista del rostro de Seiya.

**- Yo te lo quería contar. Thomas me invitó al baile y no deseaba que después tuviéramos malentendidos como los de antes ya sabes…secretos y esas cosas-**

Seiya continuó observándola como si su rostro careciera de total expresión, no se le movía ningún músculo, como si estuviera inconciente con los ojos abiertos, haciendo que la espera fuera más estresante. Serena estaba a punto de saltar de su asiento ante la leve explosión de mal genio de Seiya. Pero no veía en él nada parecido a eso, más bien no veía nada. Al parecer no tenía nada que decir. Eso le asustaba aún más.

**- ¿Me estás pidiendo permiso?-** dijo de pronto

Serena se irguió como si le hubieran jalado con un alambre y apoyó la espalda en el respaldo de la silla. Otra vez se sentía tensa.

**- Yo solo quería que lo supieras Seiya-**

Le sonrió levemente. Seiya seguía viéndola desde su sitio

**- Entonces quieres mi bendición, autorización o algo por el estilo-**

**- Me gustaría mucho que esto te pareciera bien-**

Seiya asintió lentamente hasta que se levantó y se sentó como pudo sobre el banco de Serena. Cruzó los brazos a la altura de su regazo y contó mentalmente hasta que se le fundió el cerebro. Esto era difícil de exteriorizar, sobre todo cuando tu interior era un revoltijo de ideas borrosas.

**- bombom…-** murmuró Seiya mientras se restregaba el rostro con una de sus manos en señal de consternación- **Te juro que no estoy enojado, en serio, pero dime ¿Que esperabas que te dijera al saber esto?-**

Serena ladeó la cabeza

**- ¿Eh?-**

Seiya se sostuvo el tabique de la nariz, presionándolo fuertemente.

**- Que quieres que diga o haga bombom porque francamente no te entiendo-**

No sonaba molesto pero si serio. Serena agachó la mirada.

**- En realidad no lo se... que te molestaras un poco quizás pero luego de explicártelo y contarte quien me ha invitado entendieras las cosas. Se trata de Thomas y es nuestro amigo-**

Sonaba tan poco clara como Seiya. Si no se convencía ella misma de su argumento difícilmente podría hacer lo mismo con Seiya. Éste en tanto bajó las manos y se observó absorto, por lo que a Serena le pareció un largo minuto.

**- Hay veces en las que no se que deseas de mi bombom. Haces que me sienta perdido y confuso como ahora. Cada vez que descubro como hacer lo correcto tomas una dirección completamente opuesta a la mía. Es frustrante no ser lo que esperas que sea-**

A través de los murmullos de sus demás compañeros Seiya se enteró de que el profesor estaba próximo a llegar al salón. Los ojos celestes abiertos y vibrantes de Serena le encontraron justo en el momento en el que sostenía su cabeza y se preguntaba si había hecho lo correcto al decir todo eso. Suspiró desganado y golpeándose ambas rodillas con las palmas de las manos se puso de pie. Se acercó a ella y depositó un rápido beso sobre su frente.

**- De todas formas estoy seguro de que serás la mujer más hermosa de todo el baile y Thomas será el hombre más envidiado de todos-**

* * *

Seiya llevaba aproximadamente una hora en la sala de música del apartamento trabajando en una nueva canción. Tenía su libreta favorita y por cierto confidencial afirmada sobre su pierna mientras sostenía la guitarra e intentaba dar acordes a la letra que estaba rondando su cabeza. Cada cierto tiempo se tomaba un pequeño descanso para pensar o para encontrar las palabras adecuadas y darles un sentido, hasta que la música volvía a aparecer tan clara como al principio y regresaba a su labor. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que algo no relacionado con su vida personal robaba su atención. Era tal su ensimismamiento que ni el golpeteo de la puerta le hizo levantar la cabeza de su escritura.

**- Adelante está abierto-** respondió mientras escribía al mismo tiempo

Taiki apareció vistiendo con ropa casual y con el teléfono de la casa en la mano.

**- Yaten y yo tenemos ganas de comer comida china ¿Quieres que pida algo para ti también?-**

Alzó la vista. Su hermano ya no vestía el uniforme y tenía el cabello mojado, lo que indicaba que se había dado una ducha. Eso le hizo recordar que él había corrido después de su práctica hacia la habitación en la que se encontraba y ni siquiera se había molestado en desprenderse del uniforme de entrenamiento ni mucho menos se había aseado como correspondía.

**- Si es buena idea, la verdad es que tengo hambre. Pero primero debería bañarme-**

Taiki podía distinguir fácilmente que Seiya aún tenía suciedad en la cara y una que otra mancha de césped adherido a la ropa.

**- No sería una mala idea-** le respondió arrugando la nariz en señal de desagrado.

Seiya estiro sus brazos e hizo tronar su espalda atrofiada debido a la posición en la que se encontraba. Soltó el lápiz y lo dejó caer al suelo. Taiki se afirmó en la puerta. Su hermano había desempolvado su vieja libreta. Hace un buen rato que no la veía.

**- Veo que has estado trabajando duro ¿La inspiración volvió a tí?-**

Se desprendió de la guitarra y la dejó en el sofá.

**- Es una nueva canción que se me repite una y otra vez, así que decidí darle melodía de una buena vez-**

Eso alegró y sorprendió bastante a Taiki. Verlo motivado por algo, por lo que fuera, era mejor que verlo deambular por la casa como alma en pena

**- Nuestros productores estarán felices por ello ¿Alguna pista de lo que se trata?-**

Seiya se puso de pie y caminó hacia su hermano.

**- Se trata del tiempo, como transcurre sin que lo puedas detener y como te atrapa. Mientras que a otras personas las deja avanzar, a otros los estanca sin piedad-**

Por el rostro de Taiki se dio cuenta que tal vez había hablado demasiado. Se encogió de hombros.

**- No esta terminada aún pero es algo por el estilo-**

Le sonrió para tranquilizarlo pero Taiki no pudo devolverle la sonrisa. Hace algún tiempo atrás habría soltado una carcajada por lo cursi y anti-Seiya que eso sonaba. Pero el tono y la profundidad con la que su hermano había pronunciado ese discurso era para reaccionar de cualquier forma, menos con una sonrisa. No era más que un reflejo de la etapa que Seiya estaba atravesando.

Le palmeó el hombro sin saber que decir.

**- Ve a bañarte porque realmente apestas. Yo pediré comida y cenaremos los tres juntos-**

Seiya caminó hacia su habitación, tomó un par de toallas y entró al baño. Taiki en tanto suspiró pensativo y se dirigió hacia la sala en donde Yaten se encontraba recostado en el sofá leyendo un libro de historia.

**- ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Cenará con nosotros?-**

Taiki le dio unos toquecitos a las piernas de Yaten para que las bajara del sofá y así el pudiera sentarse. En cuanto lo hizo tomó asiento.

**- Se duchará y vendrá-**

Yaten alzó las cejas sin despegar sus ojos de la lectura

**- Eso es un avance-**

Taiki marcó el número de su restaurante favorito y en cuanto hizo el pedido dejó el teléfono sobre la mesa.

**- Estaba componiendo una canción-**

Yaten alzó el libro para ver la cara de su hermano

**- Material nuevo, al parecer nuestro hermanito está mejorando-**

Pero la mueca que hizo Taiki le hizo pensar lo contrario

**- No lo se…-**

Como la plática le había atrapado desechó la lectura y se sentó correctamente

**- ¿Por que lo dices?, sabes que es un gran compositor y que las fans aman las letras creadas por Seiya. Los de la disquera se pondrán eufóricos cuando se enteren-**

Taiki se sacó sus anteojos y los limpió concienzudamente con una tela que guardaba dentro del bolsillo de su sudadera.

**- Hay una enorme diferencia entre escribir una canción que emocione a las fans al punto de hacerlas llorar a una canción que las invite a entrar en un espiral de depresión y desolación sin fin-**

Volvió a ponerse los anteojos mientras Yaten asentía.

**- E intuyo que la creación de nuestro hermanito tiene que ver más con la opción número dos-**

Taiki simplemente suspiró mientras Yaten echaba el cuerpo hacia delante y afirmaba los codos sobre sus rodillas

**- Supongo que eso no debería de sorprenderme-**

**- ¿Serena no te ha comentado nada acerca de Seiya?-**

Negó muy a su pesar

**- No hemos tenido mucho tiempo de hablar el día de hoy, de hecho creo que el mismo Seiya habló más con ella que yo-**

No lo dijo con celos en la voz, pero sí con un cierto aire de contrariedad que no pasó desapercibido para Taiki

**- Eso es bueno, que hablen e intenten hacer fluir las cosas-**

Pero Yaten no lo creía así. Sabía que Serena tenía en su cabeza otras cosas que lamentablemente no guardaban mucha relación con Seiya. Lo que no sabía era específicamente que.

**- Eso depende de lo que hayan platicado-**

Taiki entrecerró los ojos perspicazmente.

**- ¿Tú sabes algo verdad?-**

Juntó sus manos y sostuvo su barbilla pensativo.

**- Se que algo pasa pero no se que. En cuanto lo averigüe veré que hacer con ello-**

Su hermano alzó una ceja

**- ¿Veré que hacer? ¿Acaso no compartirás la información con tu hermano?-**

Yaten sonrió sonoramente

**- ¿Correrías a contarme algo que te confidenciara Amy?-**

Por un segundo Taiki no supo que responder pero se recompuso en el acto, antes de que Yaten pudiera aprovechar la oportunidad para jactarse de ello

**- Las situaciones son completamente diferentes-**

Movió la mano para mostrar que estaba de acuerdo

**- Has dado en el clavo. Mi vínculo con Serena es totalmente distinto. No es comparable a nada que pudieras imaginar-**

El timbre interrumpió la plática que a cada minuto se tornaba más interesante. Taiki se puso de pie lamentando no poder continuar con ella. Tomó su billetera del mesón de la cocina y abrió la puerta para recibir la comida y pagar al dependiente. Cerró la puerta al rato y llevó las cosas a la cocina.

Yaten se puso de pie, abrió la nevera y sacó una botella de zumo de naranja y tres vasos, disponiéndolos en la mesa, mientras Taiki sacaba tres platos y los respectivos cubiertos.

**- Esto huele estupendo me estoy muriendo de hambre-** dijo Yaten tomándose el estómago**- ¡Hey Seiya apúrate la comida llego!-** gritó en dirección al baño

En ese instante Seiya asomó la cabeza por la puerta del baño

**- ¡Me visto y voy enseguida!-**

Taiki se deshizo de las bolsas y dejó toda la comida en el centro de la mesa para que cada uno se sirviera lo que quisiera. Seiya apareció a los cinco minutos vistiendo piyama y ya los tres juntos se sentaron

**- ¿No te parece que es muy temprano para vestirse así?-** preguntó Yaten mientras abría una de las cajas de comida. Seiya sirvió zumo para todos.

**- No tengo nada que hacer luego-**

Rompió la bolsa que contenía un par de palillos chinos y comenzó a comer en silencio. Taiki bebió zumo y probó la comida mientras Yaten masticaba deleitado con la cena.

**- Por fin estoy comiendo algo decente. El almuerzo estuvo horrendo, si es que a lo que comimos se le puede llamar así-**

Taiki tragó

**- Yo no me quejo. La comida que Amy me acompañó a comprar estuvo bien-**

Yaten bufó y volvió a comer

**- Eso es porque tú te estás alimentando de amor. A este paso parecerás un fantasma esquelético pero con el corazón gordito de cariño-**

Seiya sonrió ante la indignación de Taiki y el comentario mordaz de su otro hermano.

**- Eres tan idiota**- murmuró Taiki sonrosado intentando pasar el trago amargo con zumo. Yaten le apuntó con el palillo chico

**- Seré un idiota pero muy observador y eso es lo que veo-**

Le guiñó el ojo. Seiya comió un poco más de arroz e inevitablemente pensó en Serena. Hasta el más mínimo detalle hacia que su cabeza volcara todo pensamiento hacia ella.

**- ¿No creen que bombom se ve un tanto delgada?-**

Yaten y Taiki se miraron rápidamente y volvieron a concentrarse en la comida como si nada. Era un comentario un tanto raro.

**- Tal vez es parte del crecimiento o simplemente se está cuidando más. Las mujeres con el tiempo se vuelven más preocupadas de su aspecto ya sabes como son-**

Yaten masticó lentamente.

**- Seguramente se dio cuenta que comía como un cochinito, se miró al espejo y entendió que así ningún hombre la iba a querer-**

El rostro de Seiya de pronto se contrajo y la comida que tenía en la boca se transformó en una bola desagradable que a duras penas pudo hacer pasar por su tráquea. Taiki dio un puntapié a Yaten por debajo de la mesa, el que no había sido necesario pues se dio cuenta inmediatamente del comentario fuera de lugar que había hecho. Sonrió mostrando despreocupación.

**- Seiya no me hagas caso, ya oíste a Taiki soy un idiota. A Serena no le interesan esas cosas tan superficiales de atraer chicos ella no es así. Ella es tal como la vez-**

Pero Seiya ya estaba pensando en algo más. Revolvió la comida con los palillos una y otra vez hasta que se decidió a hablar. Después de todo con alguien tendría que hacerlo y quien mejor que sus hermanos.

**- Bombom me contó que irá al baile de invierno del fin de semana con Thomas. Quería que me enterara de su boca y no por otras personas, para evitar conflictos según lo que me dijo-**

Taiki clavó la mirada en Yaten como queriendo averiguar si su lealtad a Serena le había impedido hablar de aquello, pero Yaten alzó las manos defendiéndose antes del ataque que de seguro iba a recibir por la noticia.

**- ¡No me mires así yo no tenía idea de esto!-**

Pero su tono no fue muy convincente, después de todo sabía que algo pasaba. Claramente esto respondía a sus dudas. Adoptó un semblante más serio y miró a Seiya quien estaba sentado junto a él.

**- Seiya yo no lo sabía. Apenas si he hablado con ella y no ha sido precisamente de eso-**

Seiya le sonrió con calma y comió un poco, más para mantener la boca ocupada que por necesidad.

**- No me des explicaciones. Aunque si lo hubieras sabido eres su amigo, te lo cuenta como secreto no tendrías porque revelarlo-**

Yaten arrugó el ceño ya intrigado por el tema.

**- Pero no me lo contó y eso es de lo más extraño-**

Ahora no solo estaba sorprendido, intrigado sino que también molesto. Esa pequeña rubiecita tendría unas cuantas cosas a las que contestar a la mañana siguiente.

**- ¿Y como llegó a suceder eso? ¿Le preguntaste más detalles?-** preguntó Taiki. La pregunta que Yaten también se había internamente.

Seiya se encogió de hombros

**- No lo sé, no le pregunté y tampoco es que sea muy relevante-**

Yaten casi escupe la comida de la boca en dirección al rostro de Taiki.

**- ¿Qué no es relevante? ¿Acaso te golpeaste la cabeza en la ducha?-**

Era de lo más irónico que Yaten pareciera más enojado que Seiya, pero así era. Taiki se limpió la boca con la servilleta

**- De seguro tiene que haber una razón muy lógica del porque Thomas la invitó a ella-**

Era una de las tantas cosas que había pensado en el mismo minuto en el que bombom se lo había contado.

**- Seguramente tiene que haberla-** respondió escuetamente y alimentándose un poco más

Yaten afirmó los brazos en la mesa ahora molesto con su extrañamente pasivo hermano.

**- ¿Y no se lo preguntarás? ¿No llamarás a ese….ese tipo para preguntarle que diablos hace invitando a un baile a tu ex novia?-**

La pregunta echa por Yaten se respondió por sí sola en el mismo momento en que la hizo. Seiya sonrió de lado.

**- ¿Qué pensaría la novia que terminó conmigo por tener un problema de desconfianza y celos cuando se entere que ando haciendo ese tipo de preguntas? Es mi ex novia tú lo dijiste-**

Nadie rebatió eso. Seiya fijó la vista en su plato que ya se enfriaba.

**- No tengo ese derecho-**

Yaten negó fehacientemente.

**- Por supuesto que lo tienes. Desde el minuto en el que Serena te lo contó te dio el derecho de opinar al respecto ¿Si no para que crees que te lo dijo? ¿Para que te quedaras callado sin decir nada?- **

Seiya volvió a encogerse de hombros. Era la misma pregunta que le había hecho a bombom pero explicada de distinta forma. Se sintió un poco más aliviado al darse cuenta que no era el único que veía bastante inusual la situación.

Yaten oscilaba entre varias emociones pero por el momento la que más predominaba era la tristeza que le causaba ver así de desvalido a su hermano. Fue suficiente para que Yaten reaccionara. Miró hacia el teléfono sobre la mesa de la sala.

**- ¿Sabes que? me conseguiré el teléfono de Thomas y hablaré con él. Tengo unas cuantas cosas que decirle ¿Alguien tiene su número? Me ahorrarían tiempo-**

Seiya abrió los ojos de forma expresiva dimensionando el humor con el que su hermano se hallaba. Taiki movió sus manos en señal de tranquilidad.

**- Quizás debamos calmarnos un poco y no ser tan precipitados-**

Yaten se carcajeó incrédulo.

**- ¡Vamos Taiki! Serena es mi amiga y la adoro pero de seguro tienen que haber miles de chicas en la escuela más del gusto de Thomas, ya sabes, más especiales que Serena- **

Sus dos hermanos le observaron intrigados.

**- Y tú sabes muy bien cual es el gusto de Thomas ¿verdad?-** soltó Taiki vengándose por el comentario sardónico que había lanzado sobre él hace unos minutos. La mandíbula se le apretó y se cruzó de brazos

**- No estamos hablando de eso idiota-** respondió airado

Miró a Seiya y luego a Taiki abriendo un poco más los ojos para dar énfasis al hecho de que su broma no había sido para nada acertada. Taiki abrió la boca y se sonrojó. Serena y Mina eran prácticamente iguales y a juzgar por el rostro de Seiya, él también había entendido su estúpida analogía. Se hundió en su asiento.

no era de hacer comentarios desubicados pero las ganas de darle su merecido a Yaten le habían nublado el juicio. Se sentía realmente mal.

**- Lo siento Seiya parece que tus dos hermanos son unos verdaderos idiotas-**

Seiya sonrió a duras ía que no lo hacían con la intención de hacerle sentir mal. Simplemente era lo que sucedía cuando juntabas a tres chicos acostumbrados a gastarse bromas por cualquier cosa.

**- Creo que los tres estamos de acuerdo en que no hay nadie más especial que mi bombom-**

Tenía la mirada perdida.

**- Y después de todo si yo pude ver cuan especial es ¿Por qué otros no?-**

Y ese era uno de los mayores miedos, era la sombra que eclipsaba todos sus pensamientos desde la tarde. Esa y otras cosas más. Taiki quería por todos los medios apaciguar los ánimos y bajarle el perfil a la situación.

**- Estoy seguro de que tiene que haber una explicación racional a esto. Lo más probable es que le haya pedido el favor de acompañarle, últimamente no lo he visto tan cercano a Mina y con la fecha tan cerca no tuvo a quien más invitar. Si recuerdas bien, el día de la reunión Serena llegó con Thomas, seguramente ese día platicaron y ya saben como es Serena. Procura que todo el mundo esté feliz y quiso ayudar. Es solo el favor para un amigo- **volvió a repetir

La explicación de Taiki era lógica y tranquilizadora en cierto sentido, pero no desde el ángulo en que lo veía Seiya.

**- Para mí…-** respondió Seiya pensativo- **para mí el asunto de que vaya con Thomas o con otra persona es lo de menos. Ciertamente me tranquiliza que se trate de alguien conocido pero no logra reparar el problema de fondo-**

Se recostó en el respaldo de la silla y miró hacia el blanco techo del apartamento.

**- No ha sido necesario de que me lo dijera con palabras…pero bombom hoy me ha dicho "_Puedo seguir adelante Seiya"-_**

Se hizo un silencio en la cocina que ninguno de los oyentes se atrevió a romper.

**- A veces tengo la sensación de que me he vuelto a convertir en ese chico que veía de lejos a la chica de sus sueños y que rogaba por un milagro que le permitiera ser parte de su vida-**

Cerró los ojos ya cansado de todo esto.

**- Tengo temor de convertirme en un simple espectador en la vida de bombom-**

Taiki se encontró con los ojos de su hermano. Se encogió de hombros perplejo. Yaten dejó los palillos sobre su plato y recostó uno de sus brazos en el respaldo de la silla de Seiya, de tal forma que quedó más de frente a él

**- Seiya…no quiero ser insensible a tu dolor o algo así pero pienso que tal vez estás exagerando un poco. Lo del dichoso baile es sorpresivo, un tanto inesperado y bastante irritante si lo ves desde tu punto de vista. Pero eso no quiere decir que Serena te esté dando una señal de "quiero hacer una vida sin ti". Si se acercó a ti para hablarlo, si tuvo el valor para platicarlo a pesar de la reacción que pudieras tener fue porque en efecto desea que estés al tanto de su vida. Además se trata de Thomas…-**

Hizo una mueca un tanto graciosa.

**- Es cierto, no lo conocemos desde hace mucho y mi aversión hacia él es sabida por todos…pero tampoco puedo desconocer que cuando lo hemos necesitado ha estado disponible, especialmente cuando ayudó a Serena cuidándola y llevándola a casa aquella vez que se desvaneció después de platicar con Darien. Puede que sea un rubio insoportablemente risueño, coqueto, hablador y fuera de lugar… pero a demostrado ser confiable y lo más importante aún; busca lo mismo que tu y yo y eso es cuidar de ella. Al menos yo le agradezco inmensamente que haya estado con ella cuando por distintas razones ninguno de nosotros pudo-**

Dicho todo esto tomó su vaso de zumo y lo bebió hasta la última gota mientras Seiya en tanto guardó silencio analizando las palabras de su hermano.

Quizás si estaba sobredimensionando la situación. Podía considerar a Thomas como un amigo y hasta este momento jamás le había despertado la más mínima sospecha de que tuviera algún tipo de interés romántico por bombom. Además podía constatar lo mucho que Thomas gustaba de Mina, lo habían platicado más de una vez y si bien el parecido entre las dos chicas era evidente, no creía que Thomas se guiara solamente por eso al momento de sentir atracción por alguien.

Por último estaba la confianza ciega que tenía en bombom y que debía de demostrarse precisamente en estos momentos. No la había juzgado, no le había recriminado nada, pero el solo hecho de estar dándole vueltas a este asunto hacía que su separación estuviera más que justificada. Se revolvió el cabello y se golpeó las mejillas

**- ¿Y cual sería tu concejo?-**

Que le estuviera pidiendo consejos románticos a Yaten era de lo más hilarante. Los papeles se habían invertido considerablemente.

**- Habla con Thomas relajadamente y pregúntale porque invitó a Serena a ese baile, pero por sobre todo por favor no te enfades con ella por esto, no es culpable por ser una chica ilusionada con un vestido, un peinado y un baile-**

Seiya asintió. Las palabras de su hermano eran desenfadadas pero lo conocía demasiado bien como para reconocer en ellas un tinte de advertencia. Y la advertencia era _"Cuidado con tomarla con Serena te estaré observando"._ Sonrió para sí. Yaten era mejor que un perro guardián.

Y después recordó la voz de bombom emocionada al confesarle la noticia del baile. Yaten no estaba ladrando sin saber. Conocía a Serena a un nivel que le hacía saber como se sentía sin estar enterado del asunto. Le desordenó el cabello antes de que Yaten le manoteara la mano para alejarlo de su cabeza.

**- Eso dalo por hecho hermanito-**

Se palmeó las rodillas como sacudiéndose con eso los fantasmas que se colgaban a su cuerpo. Estaba harto de llevar más peso del que debía.

**- Gracias a ambos por la comida, la paciencia y sus palabras de aliento. Pero ahora por favor cambiemos de tema. Ya bastante tengo con andar pensado todo el día en esto… no pretendo que además me arruine la cena-**

Los demás sonrieron. No podían estar mas de acuerdo con ello. Taiki tomó la comida y la introdujo en el microondas pues con la plática ya se había enfriado. Yaten comenzó a jugar con los palillos chinos

**- ¿Amy y tú van muy bien eh?-**

Taiki se sentó a esperar a que la cena estuviera lista.

**- Este tiempo nos hemos conocido un poco más y es increíble todas las cosas que tenemos en común. Nuestras personalidades son muy parecidas también así que hemos congeniado a la perfección-**

La sonrisa que mostraba al hablar de ella ciertamente fue envidiada sanamente por ambos. Seiya apoyó los codos en la mesa

**- ¿Y ya le has confesado tus sentimientos?-**

Parecían un trío de cotillas hablando de su vida sentimental pero la plática daba para eso y mucho más. Taiki suspiró y sonrió un tímidamente.

**- Ya le he dicho que me gusta mucho y que lo que siento por ella es más que especial. Pero por el momento lo estamos llevando con calma. No quiero soltar alguna cosa que la haga sentir incómoda o presionada. Amy y yo funcionamos a nuestro propio ritmo-**

Seiya asintió satisfecho con esa respuesta pero Yaten agachó la vista pensativo. Con los palillos dibujo círculos imaginarios en la mesa.

**- ¿Si Amy te dijera que te ama que le responderías?-**

El microondas dio un par de campanadas avisando que había acabado el proceso. Taiki lo abrió, tomó la comida y la dejó en la mesa. Cuando volvió a la mesa arrugó el ceño en señal de meditación.

**- Le correspondería pero como ya he dicho, al menos entre nosotros eso aún no sucederá. Es como si ambos supiéramos que el momento aún no ha llegado-**

Yaten parecía realmente interesado en ello

**- ¿Y como sabes cuando llega ese momento?-**

Los ojos se le volvieron como rendijas, como cada vez que hablaba de Amy

**- Supongo que se trata de conocer a la otra persona y de sentir como el amor va creciendo en ti. De la misma forma tendría que ir creciendo en ella-**

Seiya tomó una gran porción de arroz y la llevó a su plato

**- Si bombom dijera que me ama…-**

Yaten puso los ojos en blanco

**- Tu relación no me sirve de ejemplo. Andas repitiendo que amas a Serena a cada rato-**

**- ¿Y que tiene eso de malo eh?-**

Yaten vaciló.

**- No he dicho que sea malo…si no que no me sirve para el caso concreto…-**

Seiya dejó de masticar y Taiki alzó la vista.

Yaten suspiró y se sirvió un trozo de carne en el plato. Cuando despegó sus ojos de la comida se encontró con los de sus hermanos quienes parecían resueltos a averiguar que ocurría.

**- En la reunión tuve la oportunidad de hablar con Rei. No lo hacía desde antes del accidente y honestamente tenía ganas de encontrar la oportunidad de estar a solas con ella y justamente ocurrió-**

Se calló y jugó con la comida. Seiya se acercó más a la mesa

**- ¿Y que pasó?-** preguntó

No le era necesario pensar mucho en ello. Recordaba a la perfección lo ocurrido

**- Rei me contó que se irá de intercambio a Londres en dos meses más. Ah… y dijo que estaba enamorada de mí-**

Taiki se atoró con un fideo chino mientras Seiya alzaba las cejas anonadado.

**- ¿Rei se va a Europa?-** preguntó Taiki con la voz rasposa debido a que llevaba tosiendo un par de segundos

**- ¿Rei se te declaró?-** preguntó en tanto Seiya más interesado en esa parte- **¡No lo puedo creer!-** exclamó sonriente

Ojala Yaten pudiera sonreír de esa forma ante la primicia.

**- No se te ve contento por ninguna de las dos cosas-** concluyó Taiki ya recuperado

Yaten optó por comerse la carne antes de que volviera a enfriarse

**- Me enfadé mucho cuando me comentó lo del viaje, la traté de egoísta y de abandonar a Serena en momentos complicados-**

Ambos hicieron una mueca. Eso no se le podía decir a una mujer y menos a una como Rei. Yaten se había equivocado sin derecho a réplica

**- Lo sé fui un tonto al decir esas cosas… pero tampoco supe como reaccionar-**

**- Y supongo que tampoco supiste reaccionar con respecto a lo otro-** afirmó Seiya

La tonalidad de las mejillas de Yaten adquirió un rosa pálido que contrastaba con su siempre pálida tez

**- De todas formas ¡Que se dice cuando alguien te suelta como una bomba nuclear un "te amo" en el rostro! ¡Nadie te prepara para algo así!-**

Seiya hizo un gesto de obviedad mientras intentaba sofocar una sonrisita de satisfacción. Taiki le dio un codazo.

**- Tal vez pudiste responder "te amo también"- **dijo Seiya moviendo las cejas de forma sugerente

**- "O no te amo de la misma forma" según sea el caso ¿Qué le respondiste tú?- **preguntó Taiki

Yaten suspiró acongojado

**- Nada. Me quedé callado y mirándola como si me hubieran hecho una lobotomía-**

Otra vez la mueca de mal presagio.

**- El silencio es malo-**

**- Muy malo y si a eso le agregas que se trata de Rei…-** recalcó Seiya. Hizo un gesto de que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda.

Tragó lentamente.

**- ¿Tan malo es?-** preguntó temeroso

Seiya asintió.

**- Cuando te armas de valor para decir esas palabras es con la esperanza de recibir algún tipo de respuesta. Lo normal es que desees ser correspondido pero si no es así, lo mínimo que se merece la otra persona por la valentía de haberlo hecho es recibir una respuesta. Silencio es…es como que no te importara la declaración ¿no?-**

Fue como si le pegaran un puñetazo en el estómago que lo dejó sin aire. Sus hermanos tenían razón. Era terrible.

**- Pero…pero…-** balbuceó entrecortadamente- **pero yo no sabía que decir, no fue indiferencia, fue…!Fue confusión! No pude corresponderle pero tampoco rechazarla ¡Porque no podía hacer ninguna de las dos cosas!-**

**- ¿Y no pudiste explicar al menos eso?-** le cuestionó Seiya

Yaten cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa y enterró la cabeza entre ellos.

**- Con razón Rei no quiere volver a verme ni hablarme. Yo no querría verme-**

Seiya se llenó la boca de arroz y rumió un rato.

No imaginaba a la dura Rei haciendo ese tipo de declaraciones pero supuso que incluso las personas más fuertes de carácter tenían ese lado sensible. Además Rei era una chica…a veces se le olvidaba eso por como actuaba y especialmente como le trataba, pero era una mujer e imaginarla ahí nerviosa y sola frente a un Yaten que se había comportado como una verdadera pared de cemento no debía de haber sido nada para recordar. Hasta podía identificarse con ella.

**- Yo tampoco querría verte y querría irme a un lugar lo más alejado posible-**

Yaten se envaró y alzó la cabeza.

**- ¿Tú crees que…que ella se está yendo de aquí por mi culpa?-**

Los tres se miraron un momento y luego rieron ante esa idea.

**-** **¡Rei no haría eso!-** exclamaron al unísono

Seiya tosió y bebió un poco más de zumo.

**- Lo que sí creo es que deberás hablar con ella antes de que se vaya. Aclarar las cosas y darle alguna respuesta, para que por lo menos se vaya tranquila-**

Eso de que Rei se fuera aún no le era posible asimilarlo. Solo escucharlo hacía que el cabello de su nuca se erizara.

**- Me pregunto si bombom lo sabe-** volvió a hablar Seiya mirando hacia nada en particular

Yaten se enfurruñó en su asiento y dejó de comer

**- bombom no solo lo sabe si no que prácticamente la alentó a que se fuera de aquí-**

Seiya le miró serio.

**- Te agradecería que dejaras de llamar bombom a mi bombom-**

Yaten alzó una ceja desafiante mientras Taiki se acomodaba para presenciar un nuevo y familiar enfrentamiento entre ellos.

**- Deberías dejar de usar ese adjetivo posesivo, hace ver a bombom como si fuera un objeto-**

Se acarició la barbilla mientras Seiya hacía crujir los palillos chinos

**- Me imagino que diría bombom si supiera eso…-** susurró venenosamente

Seiya sonrió mientras su ceja latía notoriamente

**- Yaten tu… ya verás como desde mañana me pegaré a Mina y la comenzaré a llamar cariñosamente. Vamos a ver si te agrada la idea-**

Fingió indiferencia.

**- Mina no es de mi pertenencia puede hacer lo que quiera con quien desee-**

Taiki le apunto con un palillo

**- Hoy los vi a ustedes dos platicando como viejos amigos. Muy bien Yaten-**

**- Bien hecho Yatencito- **dijo Seiya sonriéndole abiertamente

Se había convertido en el centro de atención y no le agradaba en lo absoluto. Pero ya no parecía molesto, sino que más bien triste.

**- Ella me agradeció por haberla salvado…y además me dijo otras cosas-**

Se sonrojó y en ese espacio tan reducido era difícil de disimular

**- Si te pones de ese color debe haber sido algo muy interesante- **

Seiya seguía regodeándose en su miseria

**- Ya no me fastidies-**

Pero siguió con la sonrisa pegada al rostro que a Yaten tanto le molestaba. Suspiró.

**- Me dijo que nunca olvidaría que hubo alguien que dio la vida por ella-**

Taiki silbó mientras Seiya palmeaba su espalda hasta que lo hizo golpearse el torso con la mesa

**- ¡Vaya! ¡Si eso no es una declaración de amor no se que podrá ser! ¿Y supongo que esta vez si respondiste algo verdad?-**

Apretó la boca

**- ¿No te quedaste callado o si?-** preguntó Taiki

Golpeteó la mesa con los palillos un tanto nervioso

**- Le dije que…que este mundo no sería lo mismo sin ella. Que por eso la salvé-**

"Vaya" dijo Seiya solo moviendo los labios. Taiki alzó su vaso

**- Brindo por ti y por esas bellas y amorosas palabras que has pronunciado-**

**- Solo te faltó ponerte de rodillas y pedir su mano en matrimonio ¿eh?-**

Seiya se carcajeó mientras Yaten bufaba, pero luego se quedó quieto

**- ¿Creen que exageré?-**

Ambos negaron

**- Después de todo el tiempo que has perdido en rodeos innecesarios y si es realmente lo que quieres…-**

Ahí estaba el problema. No saber lo que realmente quería le atormentaba y de paso atormentaba a quienes le rodeaban.

Seiya y Taiki entendieron sin la necesidad de que entrara en detalles. A simple vista se notaba que Yaten no había encontrado solución a sus problemas. Quizás porque no les había dedicado el suficiente tiempo.

Seiya dejó a un lado las bromas y pasó uno de sus brazos protectoramente por los hombros de su hermano.

**- El amor es un tema para el que nadie está preparado, digamos que es un continuo aprendizaje. Nadie es un experto y nadie tiene la fórmula perfecta solo haces lo que el corazón te manda y ya está-**

Asintió pero aún así seguía apenado.

**- Sufrir por tus propios errores es tolerable, pero que otros sufran por que eres incapaz de tomar una decisión es insoportable-**

Taiki se ajustó los anteojos.

**- Tomar una decisión apresurada sería mucho peor. Tómate el tiempo que sea necesario y cuando finalmente te sientas listo las palabras brotarán solas. No soy un erudito en el tema pero eso es lo que me sucedió a mí-**

**- Y a mí-** sostuvo Seiya

Yaten les sonrió. Lo único que pedía era que la misma inspiración y claridad le tocara mágicamente el hombro a él alguna vez.

* * *

Ya era día viernes cuando Serena entró al salón de clases. Sus amigos ya estaban allí platicando de la tarea así que los saludó rápidamente para no interrumpirlos y se sentó en su silla, recuperando el aliento perdido debido al maratón que tuvo que correr para poder llegar a tiempo a la escuela. Yaten estaba allí con la cabeza gacha escribiendo quien sabe que.

**- ¡Hola!-** exclamó feliz

Le dio una rápida mirada

**- Hey- **

La sonrisa de Serena se congeló en el rostro. Intentó mirar por sobre su hombro para enterarse que lo mantenía tan ocupado como para ni siquiera saludarla como siempre, pero se lo impidió

**- ¿Qué haces porque no puedo ver?-**

Le dio otra rápida mirada

**- Porque es algo privado-**

Algo en el tono de su voz le hizo creer que tal vez no había amanecido muy hablador el día de hoy.

**- Pensé que habías dicho que la privacidad entre nosotros iba a ser un problema-**

Le volvió a sonreír pero ni siquiera obtuvo una mueca de simpatía. Serena poco a poco se comenzó a contagiar de su mal humor.

**- No dormiste bien ¿eh?-**

**- Porque lo dices-** le contestó aún con la cabeza baja

**- Porque prácticamente me estás rugiendo ¿Qué sucede?-**

Yaten dejó de escribir

**- ¡Nada que te importe!-**

Serena se sobresaltó por ese timbre de voz tan brusco

**- Yaten… ¿Estás enfadado por algo? ¿Es por mí?-**

Se rió groseramente

**- No todo se trata de ti ¡Dios a veces eres tan egocéntrica!-**

Los ojos de Serena se tornaron vidriosos y su barbilla tembló. Alzó el mentón y contuvo las lágrimas. Al menos se retiraría con dignidad.

**- Lo siento…solo quería saber como estaba mi mejor amigo-**

Se puso de pie y salió del salón sin rumbo.

Yaten suspiró y cerró los ojos arrepintiéndose de inmediato. La había fregado en grande. Se puso de pie y salió tras ella ante la mirada de sus amigos que no entendían nada.

Serena ya iba por la mitad del pasillo rumbo a las escaleras cuando la vio.

**- ¡Serena espera!-** gritó, llamando la atención de los demás alumnos agolpados en el pasillo. Ella no volteó

**- ¡Serena lo siento!-**

Bajó las escaleras corriendo y se dirigió hacia el patio interior. Yaten apuró el paso para alcanzarla.

**- ¡Sere perdón soy un tonto!-**

Se sentó en el primer asiento que encontró y escondió el rostro entre sus manos. Yaten dio un vistazo hacia un lado y no la encontró, luego miró hacia la derecha y la halló. Caminó lentamente hacia ella y se sentó a su lado. Serena sollozaba en silencio y sus hombros se movían casi imperceptiblemente debido a la falta de aire. Yaten se sentía verdaderamente mal por haberle hablado así.

**- Sere…-** habló bajito- **¿discúlpame si?-**

**- ¡Déjame no quiero verte!-**

Frenó la mano con la que estaba a punto de abrazarle

**- Si quieres no me veas pero por favor disculpa. No quise hablarte así ya sabes que a veces soy un bruto insensible que no mide sus palabras. No eres egocéntrica al contrario eres la niña más considerada que he conocido-**

Esperó hasta que pudo controlar sus sollozos. Aún así no le dio la cara

**- Hace mucho tiempo que no me tratabas así. Fue muy cruel-**

Volvió a llorar mientras Yaten sacaba del bolsillo de su saco un pulcro pañuelo y tímidamente se acercó al rostro de la rubia para limpiarla.

**- ¿Podrías disculparme por favor? Realmente me siento terrible. Verte llorar es una de las cosas más dolorosas de mi vida-**

Y eso sí que era cierto. Serena se atrevió a bajar una de sus manos y de un tirón se hizo del pañuelo de Yaten. Se limpió delicadamente los ojos y luego se sonó fuertemente la nariz haciendo que el chico sonriera, aunque no le diría lo graciosa que se veía haciendo eso. Algo le decía que se lo tomaría a mal.

**- ¿Al menos me dirás porque me has tratado como basura?-**

Yaten suspiró y se rascó la cabeza

**- No lo sé…supongo que me siento un poco raro contigo el día de hoy-**

Serena bajó la otra mano y su rostro quedó a la vista. Tenía los ojos y la nariz rojas debido a la fricción causada por el pañuelo

**- ¿Raro? Como es eso-**

Asintió, acercándose un poco más a ella, quien se alejó para no rozarle. Yaten hizo un gesto extraño. Como si le lastimara esa actitud. Pues bien merecido se lo tenía por idiota.

**- Pensé que no había secretos entre nosotros. Que nos contábamos absolutamente todo-**

Serena afirmó pero Yaten bajó la vista

**- ¿Y lo de ir al baile con Thomas también forma parte de ese acuerdo?-**

La rubia echó la cabeza hacia atrás entendiendo un poco más. ¿Todo ese mal humor por una estúpida noticia de un estúpido baile? Casi se rió de lo ridículo que sonaba, claro, si no se hubiera sentido tan triste

**- ¿No me cela Seiya pero en su reemplazo estás tú? ¡Eres insufrible!- **

Estuvo a punto de ponerse de pie pero Yaten la contuvo.

**- No se trata de celos, por mí se podría haber tratado de cualquier chico de esta bendita escuela y habría reaccionado igual… no me lo dijiste Sere. Cuando Seiya me lo contó me sentí tan extraño…tal vez sea la costumbre pero ya me hice a la idea de que cualquier cosa, hasta el más mínimo detalle lo compartimos y hablamos de ello. Supongo que no ser el primero en enterarme me hizo actuar como un animal-**

Serena se sentó y se cruzó de brazos. Había pasado de la tristeza a la molestia en menos de un minuto.

**- Apenas si hablamos ayer y además no tuve tiempo para decírtelo, con lo de la reunión se me olvidó comentártelo. Fuiste muy injusto al hablarme así sin saber las razones y sí, pienso que eres un animal-**

Yaten se echó hacia delante y apoyó los codos en las rodillas.

**- Perdóname, te lo digo en serio. Tengo en la cabeza tantas cosas y supongo que me descargué contigo por una tontería-**

Serena acortó la distancia entre ellos. Aún molesta quiso saber

**- Y que cosas son esas-**

Él ladeó la cabeza

**- ¿En serio quieres saber?-**

Serena se encogió de hombros aparentando indiferencia

**- Ya me has intrigado, además ya no podremos entrar a clases así que tendremos que matar el tiempo con algo-**

Era cierto. La campana ya había sonado, anunciando el inicio de clases y como ellos habían salido del salón antes de que el maestro entrara difícilmente podrían ingresar nuevamente. Yaten asintió

**- Verás…-**

Y comenzó a contarle a Serena todo lo sucedido tanto con Rei como con Mina. Ella asentía y a veces hacía una que otra observación pero en general oyó en silencio y prestando real atención al relato de su amigo. Cuando éste terminó Serena ya estaba cerca de él y mirándole como si nada hubiera pasado

**- Supongo que con todo eso es fácil perder la cabeza un poquito-**

Le sonrió como queriendo zanjar el pleito, Aún así Yaten la abrazó y la meció suavemente.

**- No son excusas para hablarte así. Eres la única persona en este universo con la que puedo tener este nivel de no privacidad. No lo voy a arruinar por un tonto capricho de no haber sido el primero en saber algo de ti, ni mucho menos te voy a echar la culpa por mis problemas personales cuando lo único que haces es apoyarme incondicionalmente. Perdóname Sere no se volverá a repetir-**

Serena se acomodó en su pecho

**- Pensé que ya no querías ser mi amigo, que las cosas habían vuelto a ser como antes-**

Yaten sonrió y besó su cabeza

**- No pienses esas cosas, yo siempre seré tu amigo. El que debería de tener ese temor soy yo. Me la paso poniendo en riesgo nuestra amistad-**

Serena alzó la vista

**- Eso no es cierto…bueno salvo por lo de hoy-**

Pero Yaten no estaba de acuerdo.

**- Este lío que he armado con Rei, Mina… es perfectamente lógico y entendible que me odies por como me he comportado y sin embargo estás aquí conmigo oyendo mis patéticos intentos fallidos por no hacer daño a la gente que quiero-**

Serena lo abrazó

**- Te odiaría si supiera que lo haces a propósito pero se más que nadie que no es así. En parte por eso te quiero tanto-**

Yaten sonrió

**- ¿Ah si?-**

**- Por tus patéticos intentos fallidos para hacer feliz a todas las partes de la historia. Te esfuerzas en ello y eso es valorable-**

La dejó un poco pero sin soltarla del todo

**- Y porque otras cosas me quieres-**

Alzó una ceja

**- Obviamente no por gritarme y hacerme llorar-**

**- ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me perdones?-**

Serena solo le sonrió pero Yaten no se podía conformar con eso. Tenía que borrar de Serena este amargo instante que le hizo pasar. Pensó un momento y como ya estaban fuera de clases se le ocurrió una idea

**- ¿Tu fiesta es mañana verdad?-**

Serena se sorprendió por la pregunta

**- Si-**

La tomó de la mano y la hizo ponerse de pie

**- Vamos a irnos de aquí-**

Serena fue arrastrada por Yaten. Literalmente

**- ¡Espera no podemos dejar la escuela así como así además todas mis cosas están dentro!-**

Aún así no se detuvo

**- ¿Tu teléfono celular lo tienes contigo?-**

Se palmó el bolsillo

**- Si, lo tengo aquí pero…-**

**- Eso es lo único que necesitarás-**

Serena reclamó pero no logró nada.

**- ¡Yaten espera! ¡Como saldremos de aquí las puertas están cerradas!-**

Llegaron a las enormes rejas que protegían la escuela.

**- Tendremos que saltarlas-**

Serena rió pero se dio cuenta que no era broma

**- ¡Acaso estás loco!-**

Sin aviso Yaten la tomó entre sus brazos y se agachó para tomar impulso

**- Sujétate bien Sere-**

Serena se afirmó a su cuello tan fuerte que casi lo asfixia. Cerró los ojos y rogó porque Yaten desistiera de esta locura o por lo menos que no quedaran ensartados como carne en las filosas barras de acero. Cerró los ojos fuertemente y sintió como el viento hacía ondear la faldita de su uniforme. Oyó como Yaten aterrizaba en el suelo con paso firme.

**- Ya puedes abrir los ojos-**

Serena miró hacia arriba y luego hacia atrás. La escuela estaba tras ella y la enorme cerca ponía distancia entre ellos. Pataleó para que Yaten la dejara bajar

**- ¡Oficialmente me has secuestrado!-**

Se bajó de los brazos de Yaten y se puso a gritar

**- ¡Que le diré a mis padres me matarán por faltar a la escuela!-**

Pero Yaten la tomó del brazo y la hizo caminar en sentido contrario a la escuela

**- No te preocupes ya se nos ocurrirá algo**

Aún no muy convencida caminó junto con él

**- De todas formas no entiendo para que toda esta molestia-**

Yaten alzó su dedo

**- Porque aquí viene mi sorpresa; me he comportado como un cretino contigo el día de hoy y en compensación por haberte hecho llorar voy a transformar esas lágrimas en alegría. Este día será todo para ti. Comeremos lo que quieras, iremos donde quieras y te compraré lo que quieras ¿Qué te parece eh?-**

Serena quiso gritar de alegría pero no lo hizo. Más aún, siguió caminando a su lado en silencio.

**- Yo no necesito que me regales nada-**

**- Sabía que dirías eso pero al menos tomemos un café y un rico pastel y platicamos de todo lo que no hemos podido hablar en días ¿Me concederás al menos eso?-**

Serena pensó un rato. Definitivamente se tendría que hacer la enferma ante su madre para que le disculpara por faltar a la escuela. Con todo lo que ha pasado en el último tiempo no sería difícil de hacer aunque la idea de mentir no le agradaba nada. Con respecto a lo demás… comer siempre era una delicia y más aún cuando no gastaría un céntimo por eso. Pediría el pastel más grande y costoso solo para fastidiar a Yaten por haberla tratado mal. Se tomó de su brazo y le hizo caminar otra vez

**- Ya vamos de una vez- **

* * *

Seiya había llegado antes que todos sus amigos a la escuela para tener tiempo de hacer una pequeña cosa antes de clases. Estaba recostado en la pared contraria a la puerta de uno de los salones de último año, aguardando. Sus hermanos le habían recomendado platicar con Thomas directamente y durante la noche había tomado la decisión de hacerlo. Así que estaba a la espera de que llegara. Las chicas de su salón y los colindantes no podían evitar darle miraditas especulativas de reojo que muy caballerosamente disimulaba no notar, pero a medida que los minutos pasaban la incomodidad crecía.

Miró su reloj de pulsera y justo en ese momento vio que Thomas subía apresuradamente las escaleras. El rubio al notar su presencia se quedó quieto pero inmediatamente le sonrió y caminó hacia él. Se dieron un abrazo amistoso y Thomas hizo un gesto peculiar; entre sonriente y preocupado a la vez.

**- ¡Que sorpresa! ¿Está todo bien Seiya? ¿Las chicas están bien?-**

Era curioso como lo primero en lo que se preocupaba era de las chicas. Al parecer había adoptado el mismo hábito protector que los demás hombres del grupo. Seiya se despegó un poco y tomó su bolso el cual estaba en el suelo.

**- Está todo bien Thomas no te preocupes-**

**- Es bueno saber eso-**

El rostro se le había relajado y vuelto a ser el mismo Thomas sonriente y despreocupado. Se quedó esperando a que Seiya hablara.

**- ¿Thomas crees posible que podamos platicar un momento a solas?-**

Thomas asintió sin hacer preguntas.

**- Cerca de mi salón está el cuarto de música. A esta hora aún está libre. Si quieres vamos allá. Nadie nos molestará-**

Caminaron uno al lado del otro en silencio. Seiya estaba un poco nervioso por como abordar la conversación mientras Thomas se hacía una idea de lo que se trataba. Llegaron a una puerta que estaba entreabierta. Thomas tomó la manilla y encendió las luces. Le hizo un gesto a Seiya para que ingresara y cuando ambos ya estaban dentro cerró.

Seiya dio un pequeño saltito y se sentó sobre una mesa mientras que Thomas buscó una silla y se sentó frente al chico.

**- ¿La escuela va bien? no has almorzado muy seguido con nosotros últimamente-**

De hecho, no recordaba la última vez que se habían reunido para algo que no fuera misiones secretas, visitas hospitalarias o planeando la salvación del mundo.

**- He tenido prácticas extras. Además es mi último año, hay actividades después de clases casi todos los días, ya sabes reuniones con los amigos, idas a la playa y si a eso le agregas que debo estudiar para sacar un buen puntaje y entrar a la universidad…la verdad es que no me queda mucho tiempo libre-**

Seiya asintió.

**- Vaya por lo que veo el último año es bastante ajetreado-**

Suspiró cansado pero con una sonrisa en el rostro

**- No tienes idea, pero de todos modos es el más lindo de todos. El que más se recuerda o al menos eso dicen todos-**

Golpeteó el pie en el piso al mismo tiempo que asentía pensativo. Ahora que estaba frente a él no se sentía tan seguro de lo que hacía.

**- Supongo que tienes razón…y dime el baile de invierno del que todos comentan… ¿también lo organizan ustedes?-**

Thomas le miró como si estuviera bromeando. Todos los carteles que estaban pegados por la escuela decían claramente y con letras totalmente legibles que el baile era en honor de los alumnos de último año. Así que eran dos las opciones; o Seiya tenía un serio problema a la vista no diagnosticado o intentaba platicar el tema del baile sin ser demasiado obvio. Por lo nervioso que se veía apostaba todo su dinero a la opción número dos.

**- ¿Seiya?-**

**- ¿Si?-** preguntó un poquito más alto de lo normal

**- Cualquier cosa que desees decirme…puedes hacerlo. Yo te responderé a lo que sea-**

Asintió y miró a Thomas de frente. Allí iba.

**- Invitaste a Serena al baile de invierno-**

Thomas había dejado de lado las sonrisas fáciles y miraba serio a Seiya. Sabía que Seiya se acercaría a platicar de esto tarde o temprano y no le molestaba darle las correspondientes explicaciones.

**- Si-**

**- Como tu pareja-**

No le gustó como sonó eso.

**- Como mi pareja de baile- **corrigió

Antes de que Seiya dijera otra cosa más, se peinó el cabello con los dedos mientras hallaba la forma de decir lo que tenía en mente.

**- Seiya escucha. Cuando supe lo de este baile bueno…no es difícil imaginar con quien quería ir-**

Agachó la vista y un atisbo de sonrisa surgió.

**- Pero antes de que pudiera hacer la invitación, Mina y yo tuvimos una pequeña charla en la que me di cuenta que ella tiene muchas cosas que resolver aún. Me figuré que decirle lo del baile… simplemente no era el momento adecuado. Y el día de la reunión vi a Serena tan nerviosa y triste que se me ocurrió alegrarle el día e invitarla a una fiesta. Ya sabes algo normal dentro de su mundo tan fuera de lo común. Honestamente no pensé que me dijera que sí pero lo hizo y si te soy franco estoy feliz de que me haya aceptado. De otra forma simplemente no habría ido. Y eso es todo Seiya no hay nada oculto en mi invitación a Serena-**

Seiya apoyó las manos en la mesa. En el fondo sabía que Thomas no tenía otras intenciones con bombom. En realidad no sabía que estaba haciendo ahí si su cabeza tenía claro eso. Quizás deseaba oírlo de su boca para así acallar las vocecillas traicioneras de su mente.

**- No sé si sentirme enfadado contigo por invitarla justamente a ella, agradecerte por hacer que luzca tan feliz o disculparme por estarte sometiendo a este interrogatorio-**

Thomas se subió a la mesa y se cruzó de piernas. De lejos pudo escuchar como la puerta de su salón se cerraba pero delante de él tenía una cosa más importante a lo que prestarle atención.

**- Ciertamente no te ves ni molesto, ni agradecido ni menos arrepentido…más bien te ves cansado y triste-**

Quizás tendría que decirle lo que realmente pensaba de la situación.

**- Seiya seré honesto contigo. Muy honesto-**

Se envaró mientras Thomas se cruzaba de brazos.

**- Serena es una chica hermosa con una personalidad única que no llama suficientemente la atención por el simple hecho de que no quiere hacerlo. Aún así lo hace, sin conocerla sabes que hay algo distinto en ella-**

Eso era cierto. Desde el primer momento en que se cruzó con ella sintió una vibra especial en ella. La hacía diferente a otras chicas.

**- Pero es cuando la conoces que entiendes lo distinta que es. Los hombres pasamos por alto estos detalles la mayoría del tiempo pero eso no pasó con Darien, ni contigo, ni con el loco de Alphonse. Yo tampoco soy inmune a ella ni que decir Yaten, incluso estoy seguro de que hasta Taiki siente la influencia de Serena en su vida. El día del baile muchos chicos la verán y podría apostar mi puesto en el equipo de baloncesto a que más de uno se me acercará a preguntarme por ella ¿Qué les diré yo Seiya? ¿Qué está disponible? ¿Qué no lo está? ¿Qué es la ex novia de mi amigo pero que de todas formas ni se les ocurra mirarla?-**

Seiya se pasó ambas manos por el rostro.

**- ¿Y en que posición queda ella? ¿En que están ustedes Seiya? ¿Están juntos, no lo están? ¿Son amigos o algo más? Por cuánto tiempo debe esperarte ¿Unos días una semana, meses o para siempre tal vez? Y mientras tanto que ¿Se queda en casa hasta que tú aclares algo que en realidad has sabido todo el tiempo?-**

Poco a poco Seiya se estaba comenzando a sentir atacado.

**- ¿Y que quieres que haga?-**

**- ¡Que despiertes Seiya eso es todo!-**

Se quedó sin palabras. Thomas se mordió la comisura del labio. Estaba seguro de haber ido demasiado lejos con la honestidad.

**- No intento hacerte sentir mal, solo que lo mires como yo lo veo. Si la vida me regalara siquiera una sola oportunidad de estar con la mujer que amo no la desperdiciaría…aprovecharía cada minuto, le diría que la amo hasta que se cansara de oírlo y estaría con ella a pesar de los problemas que pudiéramos tener. Porque preferiría solucionarlos a su lado, que intentar hallar una respuesta a ellos solo-**

Estar ahí sin moverse le estaba jugando en contra. Era como si no pudiera pensar con claridad. Seiya se irguió y caminó de un lado a otro.

**- No quiero ser desconsiderado, pero hablar porque no sabes lo que se siente-**

Por alguna razón que Seiya no supo entender el rostro de Thomas se contrajo en una mueca de dolor. ¿Tal vez había sido demasiado rudo? No…no era eso. Había algo más oculto tras su fachada. Thomas descruzó las piernas e imitó a Seiya, poniéndose de pie.

**- Eres tú el que no tiene la menor idea de lo que se siente Seiya. Tú eres el que no sabe que es el verdadero miedo de no estar con la persona que amas nunca más-**

El tono autoritario en su voz hizo que Seiya se sintiera casi reprendido por un mayor. O tal vez por alguien que sabía por experiencia propia de lo que estaba hablando. Le dio la sensación de ser un mocoso impertinente hurgando en algo que no le correspondía saber.

**- Thomas…-**

El aludido caminó hacia la puerta con la firme decisión de salir de ahí, pero se detuvo frente a ella, con la mano rodeando el pomo.

**- Perdón por fastidiarte con mis palabras y tienes razón no soy nadie para entrometerme, pero lo cierto es que me da temor que alguien a quien estimo…-**

Se contuvo, tal vez para callar una idea o tal vez por arrepentimiento. Respiró hondo y se dio vuelta para obsequiarle una seca y obligada sonrisa.

**- Espero de todo corazón que cuando estires tu mano Serena aún esté ahí para estrecharla con la tuya-**

* * *

Serena y Yaten caminaban por la calle despreocupadamente comiendo boñuelos de canela. La gente que transitaba junto con ellos era la mínima lo que hacía mucho más amena la mañana. Para una superestrella malhumorada como Yaten siempre era cómodo poder hacer una vida normal sin la necesidad de hacer un alto cada cinco minutos para sacarse fotos o en el peor de los casos, huir de una horda de periodistas con el férreo propósito de obtener una exclusiva.

**- No se como le voy a explicar a mis padres que he faltado a clases- **dijo Serena mordiendo su bocadillo- **¡Me matarán y por tu culpa!-** exclamó sollozando y comiendo al mismo tiempo

**- Ya dejar chillar y come-**

Serena hizo una mueca

**- Solo estoy comiendo porque el azúcar me ayuda a calmar los nervios-**

**- Si claro-** respondió Yaten comiendo del suyo

Pero para evitar que Serena estuviera pensando en ello todo el tiempo se le ocurrió una idea.

**- Pásame tu teléfono-**

Ella obedeció. Yaten tecleó un par de botones rápidamente y luego de apretar "enviar" se lo devolvió.

**- Le he enviado un mensaje a Lita para que le comunique a la maestra que te has sentido mal y que yo te he llevado a la enfermería-**

Serena se golpeó el pecho para hacer bajar su comida y así poder hablar

**- No creo que la maestra se lo crea, no nos vio entrar… o en el peor de los casos creerá que odiamos su clase y nos retiramos antes de que llegara. Realmente no necesito otra razón para que me odie-**

Pero Yaten negó confiado

**- Varios de los alumnos nos vieron llegar e irnos rápidamente del salón. Con solo ver la cara que tenías…lo lógico sería pensar que algo te pasaba. Además nuestras cosas están en el salón ¿recuerdas? si hubiéramos tenido la intención de dejar las clases pues nos hubiéramos llevado todo así que como yo lo veo todas las posibilidades están cubiertas-**

Se jactó de sus teorías mientras Serena aplaudía maravillada

**- ¡Vaya! No se como se te ocurrió todo eso en tan poco tiempo-**

**- Eso es por que soy una persona demasiado inteligente-**

Entrecerró los ojos

**- Y muy hábil para inventar cuentos. De ahora en adelante no me fiaré tan fácil de lo que me digas-**

Le dio un golpecito en los chonguitos

**- De todos modos siempre sabes que las cosas que te cuento son ciertas y siempre te lo digo todo…al contrario de otras personas que no comparten ciertas cosas con sus mejores amigos-**

Las últimas palabras las dijo mirándola fijamente y casi gritándoselas al oído. Serena sacó un enorme trozo de su bocadillo y lo mordió con fuerza.

**- ¡Ya te expliqué como fueron las cosas! ¡Y de todas formas ya lo sabes no se de que te quejas!**

Yaten envolvió en un papel el pedazo de boñuelo que le quedaba y lo botó a la basura

**- Supongo que quien te lo contó fue Seiya ¿verdad?-**

No dijo nada, sino que solo se limitó a meter las manos a sus bolsillos

**- La verdad es que no entiendo nada**- dijo al rato

**- ¿Con respecto a que?-**

**- ¡Con respecto a todo!- **exclamó vehemente- **¡ustedes están locos!-**

Serena se cruzó de brazos

**- Podrías al menos darle una pista-**

Yaten suspiró

**- No entiendo que pasó por la cabeza de Thomas al hacerte esa invitación, que bicho te picó a ti aceptándola y por sobre todo que es esa reacción Zen que tuvo Seiya al saberlo-**

Asintió ordenando mentalmente los puntos de Yaten.

**- Seiya…-** dijo Serena partiendo por el punto más importante al menos para ella**- actuó muy extraño ayer. Pensé que diciéndoselo sin restarle tanta importancia sería lo mejor, pero al parecer me equivoqué. Me dijo muchas cosas, que no sabía como actuar conmigo, que era frustrante no ser lo que yo esperaba… yo solo quería contarle que un amigo me había invitado a un baile. Tampoco es la gran cosa-**

Se encogió de hombros mientras Yaten escondía el cuello en su bufanda color olivo.

**- Supongo que Seiya lo entendió como una declaración de "estoy soltera y hago lo que se me da la gana"-**

Serena estampó un pie en el asfalto.

**- ¿Supones o es eso precisamente lo que pensó?-**

Tampoco podía revelar toda la plática con su hermano así que alzó las cejas e hizo un casi imperceptible movimiento con sus hombros. Serena perdió el apetito y dejó caer su boñuelo

**- A medida que pasa el tiempo…cada vez comprendo menos a Seiya y eso no está bien. Me dice que me ama pero que no puede estar conmigo, al minuto siguiente dice que yo lo frustro y cuando apenas estoy asimilando esas palabras me desea buena suerte en el baile ¿Qué es lo que quiere? ¿Qué estemos juntos o no? ¿Qué vaya al baile o no? Me envía señales tan confusas…todo esto es tan…-**

Intentó buscar la palabra

**- ¿Frustrante?-** le dijo Yaten dándole un toque con su hombro. Serena le miró con unos enormes ojos, como si de pronto entendiera algo importante

**- Oh-** fue lo que dijo**- ya veo. Frustración. Capto la idea-**

Yaten asintió

**- Así es. Esa es la forma en la que Seiya también se siente con respecto a ti-**

¿Le estaba enviando el mismo tipo de señales a Seiya? ¿A eso se había referido con todo el discurso de ayer? viéndolo desde ese ángulo todo tenía más sentido y definitivamente era algo en lo que pensar. Algo en lo que no quería pensar en ese momento. Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro como si con eso las ideas salieran disparadas de su cabeza

**- ¿Qué eres un perro?-** le dijo Yaten alejándose un poco de ella

Le ignoró a propósito

**- ¿Podríamos no hablar de esto ahora? Me estoy empezando a sentir mareada-**

Se llevó una mano al estómago mientras Yaten arrugaba el ceño preocupado. Tal vez la debilidad de Serena y su aspecto un tanto frágil tenían estrecha relación con lo raro que se habían tornado las cosas con Seiya. Se preguntó que diría Seiya si se percatara de eso. Probablemente lo mejor era cambiar tema y cerrar la boca.

**- Así que la señorita Tsukino vestirá de gala. Me muero por verte con tu vestido de dama elegante. A ver cuanto duras con él-**

Serena sonrió evidenciando claramente en su rostro que el cambio de tema le había sentado de lo más bien.

**- ¡Estoy tan emocionada! Hoy en la tarde lo veré al fin. Tendré que ir a la casa de Lita para ajustarlo si es que hay que hacerlo-**

**- Ya veo ¿Y puedo ir yo también? tengo curiosidad por ver como vestirás-**

Serena lo pensó.

**- Supongo que si ¡aunque me da un poco de vergüenza!-**

Se llevó las manos al rostro para ocultar lo sonrosada de su piel

**- En este caso quien no debería verte con él es tu pareja-**

Soltó la palabra "pareja" como si le escociera en la boca.

**- Por supuesto que no lo verá. Lo único que debo decirle es el color, para el asunto del ramillete que debe comprar para mí-**

Aplaudió con los ojos brillantes de solo imaginar las flores. Yaten se ajustó la bufanda

**- mm…ya veo-** fue todo lo que dijo

Serena le dio una miradita de reojo y caminó con las manos detrás de la espalda

**- Thomas es un gran chico. Si se me hubiera acercado cualquier otro no habría aceptado, pero a él no podía decirle que no-**

Silencio. Al parecer Yaten no podía dejar de lado esa rivalidad.

**- Supongo que si tu dices que es bueno…-**

_No tienes la menor idea de lo bueno que es Thomas-_ pensó Serena

**- Me recuerda mucho a Seiya, al que conocí cuando ustedes eran unos recién llegados a la tierra-**

Hizo un gesto de indiferencia

**- No sé en que podría parecerse ese chico a mi hermano-**

Serena le miró a los ojos. Se veían resueltos y firmes. Yaten resistió el impulso de retirarse unos cuantos centímetros

**- Tienen la misma bondad y entrega-**

_La misma capacidad de darlo todo por la persona amada, incluso si eso significaba alejarse. _Pensó.

Yaten pellizcó la mejilla de Serena haciendo que esta se estirara de forma anormal y solo la soltó cuando Serena gritó de dolor.

**- ¿Tendré que decirle a mi hermanito que se preocupe? Cualquiera diría que podrías llegar a querer más de la cuenta al rubiecito-**

Se acarició la mejilla adolorida

**- ¿Por qué estamos hablando nuevamente de amor? ¿Quieres que hablemos de tus problemas amorosos también?-**

Yaten le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

**- ¿Quieres comer patatas? De pronto se me antojó un plato enorme de patatas-**

Serena entrecerró los ojos. Era un maestro para cambiar de tema.

**- ¿A las diez de la mañana? ¿No te parece un poco tóxico?-**

La condujo hacia una tiendita de comida rápida que apenas si estaba abierta al público.

**- Para nada-**

**- Como quieras "señor solo hablo de amor cuando me conviene"-**

Entraron y pidieron una orden de patatas grandes. Mientras aguardaban Serena se entretuvo mirando las cosas que la tiendita ofrecía en el aparador. La mayoría eran cosas para niños pequeños y uno que otro artefacto de cocina. De pronto en medio de todas esas cosas sin importancia Serena vio unas hermosas orquídeas color celeste. Se apoyó con ambas manos en la vitrina para acercarse más y verlas mejor.

Miró a la dependiente de la tienda

**- Disculpe ¿Podría mostrarme esas orquídeas por favor?-**

La mujer, unos años mayor que Serena sonrió y sacó una llave de su bolsillo. Con ella abrió el enorme ventanal y las tomó entre sus manos.

**- ¿Éstas?-**

Serena asintió entusiasta. La mujer se las pasó y Serena abrió la boca encantada.

**- Son hermosas…-** susurró mientras pasaba delicadamente sus dedos por las finas líneas que trazaban el contorno de las flores.

**- Son muy lindas y combinan con tus ojos- **le dijo la chica

Serena las puso por encima de su cabello. Tenía razón. La palidez de su rostro hacía que sus ojos se vieran más profundos y entre lo rubio de sus cabellos las orquídeas encontraban su nicho. Se giró para verse mejor en el reflejo de la vitrina. Yaten estaba tras de ella contemplándola en silencio.

Se la imaginó delante de un enorme tocador blanco con un espejo adornado con incrustaciones doradas, peinándose el largo cabello y eligiendo los accesorios que se le vieran mejor con el color de su vestido ¿Así había sido Serena en su otra vida?

**- ¿Te gustan?-** le preguntó con voz suave

Serena se dio la vuelta.

**- Son muy bellas ¿no crees?-**

Los ojitos de Serena saltaron de felicidad. Yaten puso una mano sobre la cabeza de Serena y miró a la mujer que aguardaba a su lado.

**- Las llevaré-** dijo firme

Serena se apartó de su lado

**- Ya te dije que no quiero nada-**

Pero Yaten le hizo un gesto a la vendedora.

**- De todas formas las compraré. Si las quieres o no es irrelevante. Se las puedo regalar a otra persona-**

Abrió la boca espantada.

**- No harías eso ¡Yo las vi primero!-**

Zapateó en el suelo ofuscada. Pero Yaten no se inmutó. Se acercó a la caja para pagar las patatas y las orquídeas dejando a Serena en medio de la tienda reclamando acerca de lo insoportable que eran algunas personas que no la dejaban en paz. Él volvió con la comida y las orquídeas

**- Será mejor que comas antes de que se enfríen-**

Con un despreció dejó claro que no quería nada

**- ¡Yo no pedí comida!-** gritó fuerte

Yaten arrugó el ceño medio molesto, medio entretenido.

**- ¡Ya deja de gritar como cochinito malcriado!-**

Se comenzó a poner roja de rabia, la ira subiendo por sus mejillas.

**- ¡Yaten tu…!-**

De un solo movimiento Yaten sacó una gran patata de la bolsa y se la metió a la boca.

**- Ahora cállate y escúchame-**

Serena sopló repetidas veces para no quemarse. Estaban ricas, tenía que admitirlo.

**- Las patatas las he comprado porque tengo hambre y también porque quiero que comas más. No se si es producto de todo el estrés al cual has estado sometida o se te ha metido la tonta idea en la cabeza de que estás gorda, pero el hecho es que estás muy delgada. No me gusta verte así y si tengo que amarrarte y obligarte a comer pues lo haré-**

Se tragó la patata y se cruzó de brazos con porfía.

**- Lo de la orquídea…-** se pasó una mano por la barbilla- **tómalo como un regalo de tu hada madrina osea yo. Puedes hacer con ellas lo que quieras-**

Se las pasó con brusquedad y Serena que se las quedó viendo. Las había amado desde el primer momento en que las vio y se imaginó con ellas el día del baile. Tal vez Yaten vislumbró eso en su mirada. Se mordió el labio. A veces no se medía y se comportaba como una niña. Era solo el regalo de un amigo que quiso hacerla feliz.

**- ¿Me…me las puedo quedar?-**

Yaten se volvió a mirarla y cogió una patata de la bolsa. La sopló para no quemarse y se la introdujo a la boca.

**- Puedes hacer lo que quieras. Ya te lo dije-**

Serena sonrió y se lanzó a los brazos de Yaten haciendo que algunas patatas cayeran al suelo. Yaten sostenía con una mano las patatas y con la otra mano atrapó la cintura de Serena y la sostuvo suspendida algunos centímetros sobre el suelo en un verdadero acto equilibrista. Serena le rodeó el cuello con ambos brazos.

**- ¡Gracias!-** le dijo sonriendo- **eres la mejor hada madrina del mundo entero-**

Ocultó el rostro en el hombro de Yaten

**- Siento ser tan malagradecida. Las usaré te lo prometo-**

Yaten sonrió y movió el brazo para sujetar mejor de ella

**- Más te vale porque de no ser así…ya sabes que hay una fila de niñas que adoraría con el alma tener un regalo mío-**

Apretó su regalo con la mano posesivamente.

**- ¡Pero son mías ya no me las puedes quitar!-** exclamó

Yaten alejó su cabeza de la boca de Serena. A ese paso quedaría sordo muy pronto.

**- ¡Está bien está bien!-**

La vendedora sonreía tras su mostrador. Había visto toda la escena y tenía una tierna mirada en el rostro.

**- Estoy segura que tu novio te ha hecho ese regalo con mucho amor. No lo rechaces de esa forma-**

Serena pestañeó inocentemente mientras Yaten ocultaba una sonrisa malévola.

**- Ya oíste. Tu novio te los ha regalado con mucho amor-**

Serena lo golpeó con el papel que envolvía las orquídeas

**- ¡Ya quisieras tener una novia como yo!-**

Le dio un sonoro beso

**- ¡Yaten que asco! ¡Babeaste mi cara!-** gritó Serena golpeándolo en la cabeza y limpiándose con la manga del abrigo.

Se rió con ganas y se despidió con un asentimiento de la vendedora. Ya en el exterior Serena canturreó feliz de la vida mientras admiraba a la luz su regalo.

**- Me golpeas y me tratas de lo peor pero cuando se trata de cargarte no haces ningún reclamo-**

Serena aún seguía siendo llevaba por Yaten. Con razón la observaban de forma extraña. Dio un pequeño saltito para tocar el suelo pero siguió recostaba en el hombro del chico.

Hizo el amague de sacar una patata pero Yaten no la dejó. Es más, alejó la bolsa lo más posible de ella

**- No no no, las rechazaste la primera vez y las patatas tienen sentimientos ¿sabes? las heriste gravemente, creo que incluso soltaron una par de lágrimas-**

Sacó una larga patata y la masticó con lentitud y ganas ante la mirada hambrienta de Serena. La alegría del momento le había devuelto el apetito. Yaten puso la bolsa por sobre su cabeza a una altura que Serena no podía alcanzar. Saltó un par de veces pero cada vez Yaten se estiraba más.

**- ¿No te da vergüenza? Ya eres una chica de preparatoria-**

Hizo un sonido extraño con su lengua. Yaten bajó las patatas.

**- Esa respuesta fue muy madura de tu parte-**

Pero Serena sacó una risita tan infantil y a la vez tan inocente que Yaten también sonrió. En parte por eso se la había llevado de la escuela. Quería ver a esa Serena sonriente y relajada que aparecía cuando estaban solos sin los problemas que a ambos perseguían constantemente. Darle un respiro. Se acercó a ella y besó su frente tiernamente, sorprendiendo a Serena.

**- Eres solo una niña pequeña, las personas deberíamos recordar eso con más frecuencia-**

Serena se le quedó mirando y lo abrazó

**- A veces haces tan fácil quererte-**

Yaten dejó caer suavemente su cabeza sobre la de Serena.

**- ¿Nos estamos poniendo muy melosos por aquí no crees?-**

Serena se apegó más al pecho de Yaten y pegó bien su oreja a él

**- Tu pecho está vibrando-**

**- Es mi corazón latiendo por ti-**

Serena alzó la vista y soltó una carcajada. Simplemente no se pudo contener. Yaten la ponía de tan buen humor.

**-¡Ya saca mi teléfono de tu bolsillo!-**

Lo hizo y leyeron juntos el mensaje. Era de Lita

- _"Todo bien por aquí. PD: Seiya le manda a decir a Yaten que lo estrangulará hasta la muerte por secuestrar a bombom. A Serena le envía amor por montones. En serio imagínense lo loco que está. Se lo están perdiendo. Cuídense"_

Ambos rieron al leerlo. Yaten guardó de nuevo el teléfono de Serena y la abrazó para que continuaran caminando bromeando acerca de cómo seguramente Seiya se había abalanzado sobre Lita para que pusiera textualmente su mensaje.

**- ¿Serena? ¿Serena Tsukino?-**

* * *

La cafetería de la escuela estaba abarrotada de gente y sus incesantes murmullos se entremezclaban en una armoniosa sincronía. En ella estaban comiendo Mina, Amy y Lita. La rubia del grupo suspiró mientras mordía una manzana.

**- ¿No creen que sin Sere esto está demasiado tranquilo?-**

La ausencia de Serena era obvia. Amy, quien aprovechaba el descanso para comer y también para leer, despegó sus ojos de la lectura

**- Yo también le hecho de menos. A esta hora me estaría pidiendo la tarea para el periodo siguiente-**

**- ¿No les parece extraño todo esto? Esa salida improvisada del salón, Yaten tras suyo y después ese mensaje que no explicaba nada-**

Mina asintió mientras intentaba que el jugo de la manzana no se le cayera por la comisura de los labios

**- Esos dos siempre andan en cosas raras…a veces me da la sensación de que tuvieran un mundo aparte del de nosotros-**

Amy volvió a inmiscuirse en la plática

**- Que cosas dices Mina-** le respondió sonriendo

Pero Mina no decayó en su teoría. Se les acercó como si con eso evitara que sus palabras fueran oídas por más personas, aunque en el fondo nadie estaba poniéndoles especial atención.

**- No se han fijado que cuando se miran…es como si se comunicaran con la mente o algo así. Como si hablaran sin palabras. Es muy inquietante me pone los pelos de punta-**

Se frotó los brazos como si de pronto se le hubieran helado. Amy movió la cabeza pero le dio vueltas a eso que su amiga había dicho

**- Pienso que la telepatía entre ellos es muy poco probable-**

**- ¿Tele…que?-** preguntó liada

Amy dejó su libro en la mesa

**- Ciertamente cuando Serena le salvó se formó entre ellos un lazo prácticamente inquebrantable y en ciertos casos es tan fuerte que incluso llegas a creer que están atados en una especie de nudo invisible o algo así-**

Lita le apuntó con la cuchara de su postre

**- Tienes toda la razón. Lo noté ese día de la reunión. Yaten estuvo con ella en todo momento, si él se alejaba Serena inmediatamente sentía su ausencia, se inquietaba, mostraba inseguridad. Pero cuando él regresaba la confianza volvía a su mirada. Da la impresión de que se necesitan a un nivel más profundo que el emocional-**

Mina masticó pausadamente.

**- A un nivel más profundo que el emocional… me pregunto como le explicas eso al muchacho o a la muchacha que se enamore de esos dos-**

Lita no estaba muy segura de si Mina había querido decir eso no realmente. Tal vez era su mente jugándole una mala pasada otra vez.

**- Pienso que se trata de entender y de aceptar que esos dos se quieren de una forma no romántica pero sumamente poderosa e incondicional. Eso es lo que está haciendo Seiya y lo que tendrá que hacer la chica que ame a Yaten-**

Mina recostó su cabeza en la mesa y botó aire como un globo desinflado

**- La chica que ame a Yaten ¿eh?-**

Amy miró a Lita quien se encogió de hombros. Mina era una caja inagotable de emociones.

**- A propósito Mina-** la aludida miró pero sin levantar la cabeza- **Yaten y tú…se veían muy cómodos platicando ayer-**

No había sido cómodo. Al contrario se había sentido nerviosa y torpe todo el tiempo, sin saber que decir ni que responder, ni siquiera sin saber como mirarle para que no pudiera averiguar que todo eso le estaba sucediendo desde el preciso momento en el que se encontró a solas con él.

**- Si…por cierto gracias por hacerme pasar una de las experiencias más estresantes de mi vida Lita-**

Amy, quien no había estado presente para ver eso giró su cabeza de tal forma que sus ojos pudieran coincidir con los de Mina

**- No sabía que habías platicado con él-**

Asintió

**- No se si se le puede llamar a eso conversación… le agradecí por haberme salvado aunque no se como me salió el agradecimiento considerando que casi podía sentir mi estómago en la punta de la lengua-**

Ambas sonrieron pero Mina seguía desganada.

**- No se rían…cuando estoy con Yaten toda mi espontaneidad, mi encanto, mi vocabulario se va a dar una vuelta a Checoslovaquia sin retorno y quedo ahí de pie con cara de zombie con el cerebro fundido. Estoy segura de que incluso babeé un poco-**

Eso sí que sería vergonzoso.… Se lamentó en silencio y volvió a suspirar.

**- Me río y bromeo todo el día con todo el mundo pero cuando se trata de él me transformo en un robot de hojalata oxidado. Debe pensar que tengo un trastorno de personalidad o algo así. Es todo demasiado forzado…-**

Y ya que estaba en plan de abrir su corazón…

**- En cambio con Thomas... él me ve, yo lo veo y ¡pum!- **dijo golpeando la mesa sobresaltando a sus oyentes- **podríamos estar horas hablando y bromeando sin darnos cuenta de nadie a nuestro alrededor. Todo natural y sencillo-**

Sonrió tontamente

**- Thomas es la miel de mis hojuelas, la mostaza de mi hot dog…-**

Lita alzó las cejas. Las analogías de Mina eran de lo más instructivas. Afirmó los brazos en la mesa

**- Vaya Mina nunca nos habías compartido todas estas cosas, has sido bastante…-**

Amy aún estaba procesando lo de la miel…

**- Bastante gráfica-** concluyó

Alzó la cabeza y se dejó deslizar por la silla abatida

**- Bueno ya saben, llega un momento en la vida de una chica en el que dices ¡Que diablos tengo a dos chicos partiéndome la cabeza y mis amigas tienen que saberlo!-**

Dejó caer la cabeza hacia un lado.

**- No es que no lo supiéramos-** respondió Lita asintiendo**- es bastante obvio-**

Cerró los ojos. Solo eso le faltaba…

**- Así que- **dijo Amy pensando- **uno te hace sentir fuera de ti misma…-**

**- Y con el otro te sientes como tú misma- **concluyó Lita

Mina asintió. Sus amigas eran unas verdaderas genios.

**- Han resumido mi situación a la perfección-**

Amy guardó sus anteojos pues el momento de lectura ya no se extendería más.

**- Yaten el temperamental o Thomas el comprensivo y dulce-**

**- ¿No podías fijarte en chicos más distintos Mina?-**

Se deslizó más por la silla su espalda estaba casi en la parte baja de la silla.

**- Si pudiera los destrozaría a ambos con mis propias manos y con sus restos armaría el prototipo de chico perfecto-**

Lita se atragantó con su café mientras Amy dejaba caer su libro y de paso casi se caía ella. Mina las miró extrañada.

**- ¿Que?-**

Lita movió su mano batiéndola rápidamente.

**- Será mejor que dejes esos pensamientos muy dentro de tu cabeza Mina. Muy dentro, en el subterráneo de tu cerebrito lindo…son aterradores-**

Amy se limpiaba la frente con un pañuelo cuando su mirada se desvió hacia la puerta de la cafetería.

**- Ahí vienen los chicos-**

Lita miró en esa dirección

**- Seiya se ve bastante más calmado que cuando enviamos el mensaje-**

Con unos cuantos pasos llegaron hacia la mesa de las chicas. Amy les sonrió

**- Chicos les esperábamos. Su almuerzo está ahí, los tapé para que no se enfriaran, espero que sean de su agrado-**

Taiki tomó la silla junto a la de Amy.

**- Cualquier cosa que hayas escogido para mí está bien Amy. Gracias-**

Seiya se cruzó de brazos y se enterró en la silla. Taiki le dio un puntapié por debajo de la mesa. Alzó la vista.

**- Si Amy, gracias por la comida-**

Lita, quien estaba a su lado le ofreció de su café. Seiya lo bebió de buena forma.

**- Está bueno gracias, Lita-**

Miró a Mina y no pudo evitar sonreír.

**- ¿Qué te pasa? Pareces una ameba reventada-**

Abrió la boca para responderle pero la cerró al instante. La sonrisa de Seiya se amplió.

**- Una ameba luego de ser arrollada por un tren de carga pesada-**

Mina movió la mano, apenas si la levantó.

**- ¿Dónde está bombom Seiya? ¿Se te perdió camino a la cafetería?-**

La sonrisa de Seiya desapareció.

**- jaja ¿te desayunaste un payaso o algo así?-**

Lita rodó los ojos.

**- De todas formas Seiya ¿Por qué no estuviste en la mañana en el salón? habrías visto a Serena antes de que se fuera-**

Mordió su patata asada y tragó antes de responder.

**- Tuve que hacer algo antes de ir a clases… pero ahora lamento haberlo hecho-**

La plática con Thomas lo había dejado inquieto y además, había perdido la oportunidad de hablar con bombom. Taiki le dio una miradita cómplice

**- ¿Y que tal te fue?-**

Ya no quería seguir preocupando a sus hermanos y si era honesto, dentro de todo no había sido tan malo. Alzó el dedo pulgar.

**- Todo O.K-**

Las chicas se observaron intrigadas. Todos menos Mina quien seguía hundida en su mal humor

**- Están hablando de forma muy críptica-**

**- Es de mala educación hablar de cosas que otros no saben-** sentenció Amy

Seiya se comió su segunda patata asada en tiempo record.

**- ¿Chicas ustedes saben lo del baile verdad? ¿bombom y Thomas?-**

Asintieron. Mina prestó atención

**- De hecho yo estoy diseñando su vestido-** comentó Lita con un tinte de orgullo**- y hablando de eso…debo decirle a Serena que tendremos que hacer prueba-**

Lo anotó en una libreta para que no se le olvidara. Seiya se acercó más a Lita

**- ¿Y…y cuando lo supieron hace mucho?-**

Amy dejó de platicar con Taiki

**- Lo supimos el lunes. Lita está haciendo su labor en tiempo límite, aceptó solo porque se trata de Serena y ella se lo pidió con tantas ganas-**

Lita asintió, confirmando ello

**- Ella eligió el color de la tela y el diseño. Yo solo la estoy ayudando en la confección-**

Todos guardaron silencio como si el tema no se pudiera extender más allá de eso, pero Lita quería salir de la duda

**- Seiya ¿está todo bien con lo del baile verdad?-**

Francamente no tenía idea. Hizo un gesto de resignación

**- La decisión la tomó bombom y por lo que me dices está muy entusiasmada con ello-**

Mina bufó desde su rincón gris.

**- ¡Por favor es solo un baile Seiya no es el fin del mundo…deja de ser tan exagerado!-**

Seiya no creía posible pensar en lo que estaba pensando alguna vez, pero el día de hoy la presencia de Mina se le estaba haciendo de lo más molesta.

**- ¿Alguien le podría explicar a Mina que yo no tengo la culpa de que cierta persona haya invitado a otra cierta persona a un baile y no a ella?-**

Lita abrió la boca. Eso había sido un golpe bajo. El mentón de Mina se alzó soberbio ¿Qué tenía que ver eso con lo que estaban hablando? Era el gesto más vivaz que había hecho en todo ese tiempo.

**- No sabes nada de nada Seiya así que cierra la boca-**

Al parecer eran muchas cosas las que no sabía

- Es la segunda vez que me dicen eso en el día ¿Sabes quien fue la primera en decirlo?-

Tenía una vaga impresión a quien se refería pero no lo dijo. Lita intervino

- Chicos ya basta ¿si?-

Mina le dio una mirada a Seiya y giró la cabeza, altiva mientras Seiya se enfuruñaba en su silla

**- Su genio está del asco. Eso es todo lo que diré-** sentenció

Le iba a contestar con unas cuantas verdades que tenía ganas de enrostrarte a su hasta ahora amigo, cuando de lejos vio una cabellera rubia acercándose hacia su mesa. Cerró los ojos para no verlo ¿Por qué tenía que aparecer justamente cuando más confusa se sentía con respecto a él?

**- Es Thomas. Viene hacia acá- **dijo Amy confirmando sus terribles sospechas

Mina ni siquiera hizo el intento en parecer feliz. Se quedó en la misma posición. El rubio llegó con su habitual sonrisa y masticando una barra energizante

**- Hola chicos-**

Todos sonrieron, incluso Seiya quien la había visto en la mañana

**- Que sorpresa Thomas, hace mucho que no coincidíamos en el almuerzo-** dijo Lita a modo de saludo.

Un par de chicas gritó algo referente a él. Mina las miró desde su posición. Idiotas.

**- Es verdad, disculpen por ser así de ingrato pero apenas si tengo tiempo para comer. De hecho no he venido a almorzar, solo se me ocurrió venir a saludarles y además…-**

Se quedó ahí de pie y sin ningún tipo de reparo se hincó junto a la silla de Mina.

**- ¿Ya terminaste de almorzar?- **le preguntó

Las chicas se dieron rápidas miraditas. Mina giró su cabeza para verle. No contesto. A pesar de eso Thomas se puso de pie

**- Necesito hablar contigo- **la tomó de la mano, la levantó de un tirón y la arrastró consigo,

**- ¡Ha sido un gusto verlos chicos espero poder almorzar con ustedes un día de estos!-** gritó al mismo tiempo que los saludaba con la mano libre.

* * *

Ambos se detuvieron al oír esa voz. Serena vio a una chica bajita con el pelo castaño ondulado mirándole con unos enormes ojos azul pálido. Serena arrugó el ceño mientras Yaten la estrechaba un poco más cerca de su cuerpo protectoramente. No había visto nunca antes a esa chica en su vida. La extraña le sonrió.

**- Soy yo Serena. Molly-**

Serena abrió la boca, estiró el brazo apuntándola con su dedo y sonrió abiertamente. ¡Como podía no haberla reconocido¡

**- ¡Molly!-**

Serena se desprendió del protector agarre de Yaten y corrió hacia su antigua amiga. Se fundieron en un sentido abrazo al tiempo que daban pequeños saltitos de júbilo.

**- ¡Qué alegría verte!-** dijo Molly mientras Serena asentía.

**- ¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo¡-**

Se separaron para apreciarse mejor.

**- ¡Sigues tan despistada como siempre Serena!-**

Casi se sintió mal por no reconocer a Molly pero iba tan concentrada en la plática con Yaten que verla la pilló completamente desprevenida. Eso le recordaba que no estaba sola. Miró hacia atrás. Yaten las veía con semblante entre gracioso y fastidiado. Una mezcla extraña pero totalmente posible en él. Dio unos pasitos hacia atrás y lo tomó del brazo, arrastrándolo hacia donde estaba su amiga.

**- Lo siento Molly, él es Yaten-**

Molly se sonrojó al instante y bajó la vista. Luego volvió a verles.

**- Él es…-**

**- ¡No, no es!-** exclamó Serena al instante.

Pero a juzgar por la cara roja de Molly y sus ojitos brillantes era evidente que le había reconocido. Lo último que quería era que Yaten fuera desagradable con su amiga, por eso lo había negado. Pero Yaten le dio una palmada suave en la frente a Serena, casi para tranquilizarla.

**- Disculpa a Serena, pero si, soy yo-** estiró la mano para estrecharla con Molly- **soy Yaten Kou. Mucho gusto-**

Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Molly estiró su mano y la agitó un par de segundos. Luego se separó, como si Yaten le hubiera dado una descarga eléctrica o algo así. Se miró la mano perdida. Yaten miró a Serena y se acercó a su oído

**- ¿Quién es esta chica?-** le susurró dando una miradita de reojo para asegurarse de que no le escuchaban

Serena puso una mano sobre su oreja

**- Es Molly, una vieja amiga de la secundaria. Hace tiempo que no la veía-**

Volvió a mirarle. Seguía viéndose la mano.

**- Es un poco extraña-**

Serena también miró. Seguía igual a como la recordaba. La misma estatura, el mismo cabello. La misma Molly

**- Solo es un poco tímida-**

Yaten sonrió

**- No como su amiga Serena. De vez en cuando podrías mostrarte un poco retraída-**

Lo pellizcó en el costado. Yaten chilló pero se contuvo para no armar una escena.

**- Si hubiera sido tímida contigo probablemente no estaríamos aquí hoy. Alguien tenía que romper el hielo contigo-**

Se sobó el lugar donde Serena lo había lastimado

**- ¿Romper el hielo? ¿Qué soy un iceberg?-**

La comisura de los labios de la chica se elevó.

**- Una paleta helada se asemejaría más-**

Abrió la boca ofendido.

**- Jaja eres tan dulce… no se que hago contigo-**

Cuando se recordaron que no estaban solos Molly les estaba observando como maravillada. Yaten y Serena se sobresaltaron pues no sabían desde hacía cuanto tiempo prestaba atención. Serena se carcajeó para distender el ambiente.

**- ¿Y que hacen tan temprano por estos lados?-**

**- Yaten me secuestró-**

La golpeó bajo las costillas pero sin perder su sonrisa de divo de la música. Los ojos de Serena contuvieron las lágrimas. ¡A veces era un bruto!.

**- Me acompaña a hacer unos trámites ¿Y tú que haces por aquí?-**

Molly casi se atraganta con su propio aire. ¡La estrella de la música Yaten Kou realmente le estaba hablando!

**- Mi…mi madre tiene una tienda por aquí. Me pidió que la ayudara antes de ir a clases así que me dirijo hacia allá-**

Serena miró el nombre de las calles para ubicarse.

**- ¡Es cierto!-** gritó demasiado cerca del oído de Yaten. Otra vez-** ¿La tienda de joyas?-**

Molly asintió. Miró el reloj.

**- Tal vez deba apurarme de lo contrario no podré llegar a tiempo a la escuela ¿Te parece que nos veamos un día de estos? Ha pasado tanto tiempo podríamos juntarnos a platicar-**

La sonrisa de Serena se amplió

**- ¡Sería genial!-** exclamó prácticamente reventando oído de Yaten que a esas alturas tenía un leve pitido. Le miró como si no hubiera echo nada malo.

**- ¿Me podrías pasar el teléfono? No se me mi número-**

Yaten se acercó a Molly y le dictó el número de Serena. Ésta abrió la boca sorprendida.

**- Se llama tener buena memoria-** respondió golpeteándose la cabeza con su sonrisa pedante que le obsequiaba a las personas que no conocía.

Molly tecleó con dedos temblorosos. Con una sonrisa se despidió someramente y se marchó con rapidez.

**- Eso fue…-** dijo Yaten aún con el teléfono en la mano- **adiós extraña chica llamada Molly-**

Pero Serena sonreía de todas formas. Encontrarse con sus viejas amistades era lindo y traía a su memoria vivencias pasadas alegres y especiales

**- No es extraña. Solo la asustaste con tu papel de rock Star-**

**- ¡Que dices! ¡Incluso la saludé y le hablé! ¡Eso es más de lo que un desconocido obtendría de mí!-**

Serena despegó su vista de la silueta lejana de Molly para mirarle.

**- En realidad tienes razón. Fuiste… casi normal ¿Por qué?-**

Miró al cielo

**- Porque dijiste que era tu amiga y por lo que vi sientes algo especial por ella. Y si ella es importante para ti…-**

Serena se le quedó viendo. De alguna u otra forma siempre encontraba la manera de evadir el muro defensivo de Yaten o tal vez él lo desaparecía cuando se trataba de ella. Puso las manos a ambos lados de su rostro.

**- ¿Cuando vas a dejar que otras personas te vean como yo lo hago?-**

Cada vez que Serena le decía eso le hacía sentir incómodo, como si fuera una especie de atracción de circo no descubierta ¡Que todo el mundo venga a conocer a la sensación del momento Yaten con sentimientos! Era frustrante que Serena insistiera ver algo en él que cuando miraba al espejo no encontraba por ningún lado.

Caminó unos pasos solos para espantar ese repentino malestar que había sentido hacia Serena.

**- ¿Qué te parece si me acompañas al supermercado y le damos una sorpresa a mis hermanos? Estoy seguro que Seiya correrá a casa de la emoción cuando le diga que comerás con nosotros-**

Serena estuvo a punto de preguntarle porque de un instante a otro su genio había cambiado tan radicalmente pero prefirió guardar silencio. Solo asintió y caminó con el en silencio.

¿Podía una persona sentirse doblemente frustrada?

* * *

Mina salió de su estado inerte

**- ¿Donde vamos?-** dándose cuenta que atravesaba la cafetería tomada de la mano del chico- **Puedo caminar por mí misma ¿sabes?-**

Pero la ignoró. Atravesaron el patio interior y poco a poco se dejó guiar sin tanta reticencia.

**- A juzgar por la cara que tenías hace unos minutos dudo que puedas esquivar las paredes. No creas que no me di cuenta. Luces fatal-**

Se sonrojó, tal vez debería de haber escuchado las burlas de Seiya y tomarlas más en cuenta.

**- He tenido una mala noche, discúlpame por existir…-**

Thomas se detuvo de golpe, abrió el gimnasio y la hizo entrar con un poco de brusquedad, haciendo que se diera con la nariz con su ancha espalda. Se dio la vuelta para mirarle y sin aviso la abrazó fuertemente.

Mina se vio atrapada por los brazos de Thomas y con el rostro enterrado en su pecho. La sostuvo ahí sin despegarse ningún centímetro

**- Que haces-** inquirió con ella la voz sofocada por el abrazo del chico

**- Nada-** respondió conciso.

Mina miró hacia arriba. Podía ver claramente la barbilla de Thomas y si se esforzaba un poco más podía ver sus labios y su nariz.

**- Entonces me estás triturando la espalda en medio de la escuela sin razón-**

La soltó un poco en cuanto escuchó esto, pero siguió rodeándola

**- Perdón**- soltó al rato- **perdóname Mina-**

La chica puso las manos en el pecho de Thomas y exigió distancia ¿Qué le sucedía?

Él aflojó su abrazo y dejó caer los brazos a los costados. La mayoría de las veces entender las actitudes de Thomas le era fácil, pero en esos momentos no entendía nada.

**- Lo siento, creo que me perdí de algo ¿Sufriste algún golpe durante los últimos días?- **

Thomas se revolvió el cabello en un gesto que Mina reconocía a la perfección así que dio un paso atrás y esperó. Le miró resuelto.

**- En la mañana hablé con Seiya por lo del baile…los detalles no vienen al caso pero me di cuenta que le di un consejo que no he aplicado en lo absoluto. De hecho soy bastante bueno para predicar pero a la hora de practicar…-**

El gesto de Mina fue de desconcierto. Thomas suspiró y la tomó por los hombros. Sus manos estaban un poco sudorosas ¿Estaba nervioso?

**- Me figuré que si Seiya estaba tan confundido por lo de mi invitación a Serena, tú podrías tener la misma confusión. No quiero confusiones, ni dobles lecturas, ni teorías locas que estoy seguro pasaron por tu cabeza. Debería de habértelo explicado antes y es por eso que lo siento-**

Eso era raro. Le pedía perdón por no decirle lo del baile, pero no por invitar a otra chica. Se sintió molesta y dio dos pasos hacia atrás.

**- Yo no necesito explicaciones Thomas. Seiya tiene motivos para sentirse como sea que se sintió. Ellos tenían una relación. Nosotros… bueno nosotros somos algo que…- **se sonrojó en tres segundos pero sacudió la cabeza para espantar la vergüenza. Se hallaba más molesta que apenada**.**

**- ¡De todas formas tú dijiste que tuviéramos un poco de distancia y te la he dado! No hemos hablado en una semana, invitarme iba contra de nuestro acuerdo así que…-**

Thomas se le acercó otra vez. Al parecer no era bueno para leer señales. Le tomó la barbilla para que dejara de esquivar su mirada.

**- A veces digo puras tonterías-**

La molestia le invadió el pecho y las palabras se le agolparon en la boca queriendo liberarse al fin. De un estado zombie-ameba pasaría al de histérica-compulsiva en pocos segundos.

**- ¿Sabes? ¡Si eres un grandísimo idiota!-** exclamó dándole golpecitos en el pecho con las palmas de las manos extendidas, haciendo que retrocediera levemente. La Mina controlada se daba por muerta.

**- ¡Eres un tonto y extraño chico al que no entiendo! ¡Dices que me amas pero te alejas porque hay otro chico que también está en mi vida! ¡Quien en el universo hace eso!, en vez de estar a mi lado todo el tiempo para evitar que te comience a dejar atrás te vas para darle oportunidad a otro ¿Acaso estás loco?-**

Mina seguía empujándolo y Thomas dejaba que lo hiciera. Solo la observaba en silencio, como midiendo que tan fuerte era su exasperación.

**- ¡En el amor no hay justicia idiota! ¡El amor es egoísmo y posesión! Quieres que la persona que amas solo te mire a ti, que piense en ti, pero no ¿Qué haces tú?, me das un discurso de que no quieres influir en mi decisión ¿Qué eres? ¿La madre Teresa o un chico enamorado?-**

Abrió los ojos. Mina había despertado con todo-

**- ¡Dios me exasperas tanto! ¡Por que tienes que ser tan bueno!- **gritó como si al fin se sacara una enorme piedra del pecho.

Eso era lo que le hacía hervir la sangre. Tenía que preocuparse por ella no por lo que los demás sintieran. Era la cosa más egoísta que le había dicho alguna vez a alguien pero si no lo hacía se ahogaría en su miseria. Ella no se guardaba las cosas. ¡Era Mina la explosiva no Mina la temerosa de lo que los demás pensaran!

Cuando Mina aún no había recuperado totalmente la compostura Thomas la tomó de las muñecas e hizo una especie de prisión entre la pared y su cuerpo. Ahora sí podía considerar que estaba un tanto atemorizada. Pero en la vida se lo confesaría a Thomas.

**- Que quieres Mina ¿Quieres posesión?-**

La voz seria, contenida y excesivamente medida con que lo dijo la hizo temblar de una manera diferente a cuando se sentía frío o temor. Thomas se acercó a su cuello peligrosamente.

**- ¿Quieres que te muerda para que todo el mundo sepa que eres de alguien? ¿De eso se trata este ataque de… no se que rayos?-**

Mina abrió la boca. Eso era totalmente ofensivo, insultante y todos los sinónimos que se le vinieron a la cabeza. E incómodamente atrayente a la vez. Otra cosa que jamás le diría. Se rió nerviosa. Esos eran los efectos de ser tan sincera con Thomas. Recibías cruda verdad.

**- Quizás…quizás algo no tan cavernícola que eso pe…pero…-**

Thomas volvió a sujetarla de la barbilla mientras que con la mano libre sujetaba firmemente ambas manos de la chica.

**- ¿Crees que eres la única frustrada en esta historia? ¿La única que se exaspera? ¿Crees que esta semana se me ha hecho fácil? Que yo lo sepa manejar es distinto a que no lo sienta también, que yo no me vuelta loco gritándole al mundo porque la chica a la que quiero no se decide por mí no quiere decir que sea mejor o más bueno-**

Se acercó al rostro de Mina casi tanto que sus narices casi se rozaban. El labio de Mina se movió por propia voluntad.

**- Soy una persona muy paciente Mina…pero hasta un monje tibetano es capaz de perder la cabeza contigo-**

Mina se pegó lo más que pudo a la pared tanteando con las manos para ver si mágicamente encontraba alguna salida al embrollo que ella misma había provocado. Pero la cabeza incrustada en el concreto le decía que sus esperanzas eran estériles.

Tragó con dificultad.

**- Que…que quieres hacer ¿Morderme? ¿Golpearme? ¿Hacerme algún daño permanente en venganza?-**

Se veía tan serio que lo más probable es que estuviera tan enfadado como no lo había estado jamás.

Mina se imaginó con un pedazo de hombro menos, con unos dientes marcados en el cuello y casi chilló.

Era una faceta completamente nueva de él e inquietante también.

Pero en cuanto Mina soltó esas palabras la mirada de Thomas se suavizó en el acto y con ambas manos encerró el rostro de Mina tiernamente, contemplándolo.

**- ¿Como en la vida puedes pensar que te haría algo así? ¿No has entendido nada de lo que te dicho?-**

La verdad es que con su rostro tan cerca del suyo Mina apenas si podía pensar en no caerse al suelo de debilidad. Juntó su frente con la de ella y suspiró cansado.

**- ¿Que voy a hacer contigo Mina Aino? ¿Que quieres que haga?-**

Mina se mordió el labio en un gesto que no tenía nada de juguetón si no más bien frenético. Estaba en una encrucijada y por como veía las cosas solo tenía una salida. En el fondo la única que ella quería.

**- ¿Me estás preguntando por el presente inmediato o por el futuro?-**

Pregunta distractora. Un plan de escape desesperado.

Thomas sonrió tan coquetamente que Mina casi se cae por segunda vez. Su plan había fallado. Era un asco armando estrategias.

La sujetó de la cintura evitando que se deslizara por la pared.

**- ¿Un poco débil señorita Aino? ¿Necesita aire?-**

Mina intentó echar hacia atrás el cuerpo de Thomas, pero era como una árbol adherido al suelo. Segundo intento fallido en menos de un minuto.

**- Necesito espacio y tienes una obsesión por el invadir el mío. Podría demandarte por esto-**

**- Es un halago que te tiemblen las rodillas de esa forma por mí. Casi me haces olvidar lo ofuscado que estaba hace un instante-**

Uhm. Había logrado enojar a Thomas. Punto para ella. Aunque en ese momento estaban empatados. Odiaba que Thomas fuera tan presuntuoso y que sí le resultara la treta.

Pero si él podía jugar al coqueto ella también. Alzó las cejas, desafiante.

**- Lo mismo podría decir yo. Sacar de quicio a un chico tan pacífico y adorable es todo un logro. Bien por mí-**

Thomas sonrió y sus ojos destellaron de una manera tan sugerente que Mina sintió un tirón en el estómago. Oh-Oh. Vaticinaba problemas.

**- ¿Sabes que Mina? Estoy frito. Al demonio con el juego limpio, la influencia, las consecuencias y sobre todo la bondad de mi corazón-**

Se acercó a su oído. Mina aguantó la respiración. Serios problemas.

**- Te voy a devorar a besos y me importa un bledo si lo quieres o no-**

*******SyS*****  
**

hola a todosss mis queridísimos lectores!. Esta vez si que me he pasado lo reconozco! hace mucho tiempo que no me hacía el tiempo necesario para dedicarme a mi historis, principalmente por razones laborales y personales. Debo confesar que pasé por una fase de sequía mental, imaginativa o algo así. Me di el tiempo de leer toda mi historia, es decir todo lo que llevo escrito y comencé a dudar de mi misma, principalmente por temor a no poder seguir escribiendo tan bien como lo había hecho anteriormente. Eso me dejó en blanco, sin saber como continuar. Hasta que hace unos días en una tarde de ocio vi una película y fue como una revelación o algo muy parecido. Inmediatamente mis deseos de escribir volvieron y en un par de días ya había escrito más de cien páginas. No se si realmente les interesa saber esto xD pero es mi explicación a tan ingrato comportamiento de mi parte. Lo único que no deseaba era que pensaran que quería abandonar la historia o algo así pero prefiero respirar un poco y dejar que mis verdaderas ideas vuelvan a escribir sin el sentido que realmente pretendo darle a la historia así que regresé mas recargada que nunca y con dos capítulos largísimos! gracias por la paciencia y preocupación de algunos de ustedes, son valiosísimas para mí sus palabras y ánimos estos capitulos son para ustedes.

Ahora en cuanto a la historia en sí, en el primer capitulo se puede ver por fin algo de vida normal entre los personajes, todo girando principalmente a la invitación de Thomas a Serena y las repercusiones para cada uno de los involucrados ¿Por que llame a este capitulo frustración? Bueno creo que se desprende del contenido del capítulo y si no es así pues lo digo en una parte de la historia. No comprender a quien crees conocer más que tú mismo puede causar desilución pero las cosas no son tan malas como pensamos para nuestros personajes favoritos. en el capítulo siguiente comparten un lindo momento.

Pero lo que más les impactará seguramente será el final y el comienzo de ambos capítulos. Estoy convencida de que no pondrá contentos a muchos. Se que quieren ver a Mina y Yaten juntos pero como segutamente ya leyeron Mina explica bastante bien lo que le sucede cuando está con Yaten. Por el momento ellos no están preparados para estar juntos, les falta recorrer un largo camino. Por otro lado es evidente que Yaten no es un chico de acción sino de reacción y al ver a Mina con otra persona pues se dará cuenta que si desea ser feliz tendrá que comenzar a ver las cosas desde otro punto.  
Bueno para no aburrirlos más les dejo un beso enorme a cada uno de ustedes, esperando que estos capitulos sean de su agrado! son más de cien hojas espero que no se les haga tedioso  
Un saludo especial a mis amigos que siempre tienen un tiempito de escribir lo que piensan acerca de la historia. Estos largos capitulos son para ustedes:  
- Guest  
- Genddrene  
- Minafan  
- .Darling  
- Abril  
- Cleilis  
- sandykou8723  
- angel kou  
- Vannity kou  
- Miriamelle  
- princessnerak  
- angiejanet20  
- vivtorique1999

Se les estima mucho a todos! Bye!


	43. Lo que es mío, creí mio y ya no es mio

**Capítulo 43. Lo que es mío, lo que creí mío y lo que ya no es mío.**

"_**Suspiro por lo mucho que he deseado y lloro el bello tiempo que he perdido (William Shakespeare)".**_

Mina olvidó el juego coqueto que claramente había perdido y se sulfuró desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies.

**- No, no lo harás-**

Se plantó firme.

Thomas la miró y jugueteó con su cabello y luego acercó su nariz a la de Mina. Le sonrió.

**- Así de egoísta puedo llegar a ser con lo que quiero que sea mío-**

Estaba actuando como el chico inocente que de pronto era arrollado por una oleada de rebeldía. _Los extremos nunca llevaban a nada bueno_- pensó Mina.

**- Thomas. Primero que todo no soy una cosa ¿si? soy una chica con opinión y segundo esto del chico malo con la casaca de cuero y el cigarrillo en el cabello no va contigo y tercero yo creo que…-**

Le dio un pulcro beso en la boca que la hizo callar y también olvidar el punto número tres.

**- ¿Cuál es tu opinión respecto a eso?-**

Ni aunque le enterraran palillos bajo las uñas diría algo afirmativo acerca de eso.

**- Cuántos años tienes ¿cinco? Ni en la guardería me habrían dado un beso así-**

Una chispa de irritación cruzó por la mirada de Thomas. Tal vez debería aprender a cerrar la boca…

**- ¿Egoísmo y posesión? Lo capto. Ahora cállate. Voy a besarte-**

No alcanzó a darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Y tampoco le costó demasiado tiempo darse cuenta que eso era lo que había estado esperando desde que instó a Thomas a reaccionar así. Era su culpa y culpabilidad era lo menos que sentía. Porque ella también necesitaba eso.

Estaba harta de debatirse entre lo que sentía y pensaba. Dar vueltas en eso no le había dado ninguna respuesta. Ahora solo quería ser.

Se sostuvo de la cintura de Thomas fuerte mientras él fijaba un brazo tras su cabeza y el otro en su cintura. No sabía como era posible pero él hizo que se acercaran aún más. Cuando Thomas quiso profundizar el beso Mina ya lo estaba esperando con ansias. Le mordisqueó el cuello juguetonamente y Mina rió sofocada.

Con un atrevimiento que no sabía de donde había sacado tomó la corbata de Thomas y la desanudo con una destreza admirable. Le abrió los dos primeros botones de la camisa y besó su cuello.

Thomas gimoteó y sus manos se volvieron más seguras. Recorrió la espalda de Mina e introdujo una de sus manos dentro de la blusa de Mina, acariciando su piel.

El timbre del término de recreo sonó en toda la escuela pero ninguno de los acabó con el beso.

Thomas se separo un poco y miró a Mina, como si se estuviera asegurando de que ella estuviera tan entregada al momento como él. Mina besó su mandíbula y luego su oreja haciendo que en Thomas naciera una nueva oleada de deseo por ella. Le desabrochó el lazo de la blusa y tiró de él haciendo que Mina se pegara más a su cuerpo.

**- No he oído ninguna queja hasta el momento. Ven. Ahora-** murmuró sobre sus labios.

Mina no sabía donde estaban y lo curioso es que no le importaba. Sin despegarse un centímetro de ella Thomas la guió hacia una puerta lateral. La abrió e hizo que ambos entraran. Mina oyó el pestillo de la puerta cerrarse tras de si y abrió los ojos. Era una habitación en donde el equipo de baloncesto guardaba su indumentaria. Había balones en grandes sacos y pizarras con esquemas de juegos por todos lados. La luz era tenue pero aún así pudo distinguir los ojos verdes de Thomas siempre aguardando su reacción.

Se acercó a ella y rozó su estómago con los nudillos de la mano.

**- ¿Mina?-** le dijo para captar su atención. Ella le miró

**- ¿Sabes por qué estamos aquí cierto?-**

Mina se rió entre emocionada, nerviosa, ansiosa y un poco expectante. A esas alturas ya no sentía ningún tipo de tapujo. Con Thomas la mayoría del tiempo nunca los sentía.

**- Thomas, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo pongas en duda mi capacidad mental, se que no estamos aquí para trenzarnos el cabello-**

Le sonrió y luego lo besó otra vez. Él se relamió la boca.

**- No te veo muy en desacuerdo con eso-**

Se hundió de hombros como si no le quedara de otra.

**- Ya sabes lo que dicen, sigues tus instintos. Además eres más grande, fuerte y me convenciste con esa pose de hombre de las cavernas -**

Le sonrió pícara, haciéndose la indefensa. Thomas la besó hasta que le aire que los rodeaba se hizo denso.

**- El hecho de que nuestra primera vez juntos sea en un cuarto de escuela se me hace un tanto perturbador-**

Aunque el deseo era grande, Mina también pensó en ello al entrar a esa habitación.

**- ¿Eres un romántico Thomas? ¿Quieres música y corazones en el aire?-**

Le acarició el rostro y beso su nariz. Le miró serio.

**- Me gustas. Me gustas mucho-**

Mina suspiró como si eso la hiciera sentir aliviada ¿Había dudado de eso?

**- Yo creo que… una parte de mi pensó que ya no lo hacías-**

Thomas acarició su espalda con la yema de los dedos.

**- ¿Es por la invitación a Serena cierto?-**

Le sonrió casi avergonzada. Ahora, después de lo que había pasado entre ellos, creía absurdo haber puesto en duda los sentimientos de Thomas. Él la besó de forma lenta y sin apuros. Tenían todo el tiempo del mundo.

**- Serena es una chica grandiosa y su personalidad me encanta…pero eres tú la que hace que hasta la última célula de mi cuerpo vibre-**

Hizo un mohín.

**- ¿Serena te encanta?-**

La abrazó con más fuerza y le dio pequeños besos en la nariz.

**- Pero a ti te adoro ¿captas la diferencia?-**

Thomas encendió la luz de la habitación y ambos le dieron un verdadero vistazo al lugar. Encontró en una esquina un par de colchones de gimnasia y tomando su mano la guió hacia allá. Mina se sentó y se arregló un poco el cabello. Casi le daba vergüenza recordar como habían estado. Thomas se sentó a su lado y la observó desde su posición y estiró su brazo para alcanzar su mano. Mina la atrapó.

**- Tienes razón en todo lo que me dijiste. Soy un grandísimo idiota y esto de alejarnos…ha sido más que estúpido. Ahí lo tienes-**

Mina cepilló con su mano libre el cabello alborotado de Thomas. Él la sujetó de la cintura y la atrajo para sí.

**- Prefiero sufrir sabiendo que hice cuanto pude por mantenerme a tu lado que sufrir y lamentarme por lo que no hice…así que al diablo con el mundo…sale conmigo Mina ¿Qué dices?-**

Mina sonrió incrédula y abrió enormemente sus ojos. Eso era inesperado y sumamente precipitado.

**- Thomas yo…-**

Pero puso un dedo sobre sus labios para que no siguiera. Era su turno de hablar.

**- Espera. Se lo que vas a decir y…y puedo sobrevivir con eso. Tú tienes un pasado que te persigue. Yo tengo un pasado que a veces parece tan vivo como el tuyo. La diferencia es que tu pasado habla y ronda entre nosotros-**

Mina sonrió. Eso era cierto.

**- Tú has sufrido, yo he sufrido. Intentamos mantener una prudente distancia pero claramente no resultó, si nos alejamos por más tiempo probablemente la próxima vez terminemos arrancándonos la ropa como bestias-**

Enredó sus dedos en el sedoso cabello de Mina.

**- Yo te quiero y tú me quieres y si me preguntas por el presente actual…-**

Haciendo alusión a lo que Mina le había preguntado anteriormente. Ésta sonrió.

**- Eres lo que necesito en este instante. Ya me harté de tu pasado, de mi pasado y de lo que va a pasar en el futuro. Si voy a sufrir por esto más adelante pues lo acepto y me haré cargo cuando el mundo se me venga encima. Pero ahora tú eres todo lo que deseo. Así que dame una oportunidad y te demostraré cuan felices podemos ser-**

Eso era lo que menos Mina podía poner en duda. Era innegable que Thomas hacía su existencia considerablemente más amena… ¿ Pero una relación?

Nunca había tenido una y no se encontraba capacitada para eso.

**- Nunca he salido con nadie-** soltó con honestidad- **no se como comportarme, que hacer o que esperar. Lo más lejos que he llegado con un chico ha sido contigo…-**

Thomas hizo que Mina se recostara en su hombro.

**- Agradezco tu honestidad ¿Pero piensas que yo quiero estar contigo solo para darme una escapadita al cuarto de deportes de vez en cuando? Eso me ofende-**

Ocultó una sonrisa para nada inocente.

**- Bueno quizás no me ofende tanto. El punto es que eres la chispa de mi dinamita, ya sabes, juntos somos como el cuatro de julio, fuegos artificiales y todo eso-**

Hizo el gesto de cosas estallando a su alrededor. Mina se rió con ganas. Sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería. Era lo mismo que había comentado a sus amigas. Thomas, creyendo que se estaba burlando de él se lanzó sobre ella

**- Eres mala Mina, te burlas de cómo me haces sentir**-

Hizo un puchero. Mina levantó la cabeza y atrapó su boca.

**- ¿No te da vergüenza hacer esos gestos infantiles?-**

Se recostó tras de ella y la abrazó por detrás, descansando su cabeza en su hombro.

**- Ante mi chica no me da vergüenza nada-**

¿Su chica? ¿Realmente iba a decir si a la petición de Thomas? Mina movió sus dedos hacia arriba y hacia debajo de los brazos de Thomas, pensativamente. Thomas le gustaba. Más que eso, tenía sentimientos hacia él que unos simples amigos no podían sentir. Estaba enamorada.

Cuando él la miraba veía devoción, cuando le hablaba su voz era insoportablemente tranquilizadora y ¡Oh maldición! lo que había sucedido… cuando la besó y como la acarició. Fue como un huracán grado cinco. Pasión, deseo y amor. Pero…

Se dio la vuelta y quedaron frente a frente. Repensó sus palabras.

**- No te puedo prometer el sol Thomas. Las cosas serían complicadas, confusas, extrañas y posiblemente termines desconcertado y desganado al final del día. Yaten…-**

Pensó como decirlo. Movió la mano varias veces.

**- Mis asuntos con Yaten siguen sin tener un cierre, no se si tendrán un cierre, no se si quiero un cierre, después de todo es una parte muy importante de mi vida. Él me salvó y siento que le debo mucho… ¿Te sentirás cómodo cuando me acerque a él, cuando hable con él sabiendo como me siento hacia él?-**

Se quedó quieto y mirando fijamente sus ojos.

**- Tal vez debamos poner algunas condiciones-**

**- ¿Condiciones?- **repitió ella con un tono no muy ameno. Eso sonaba como a reglas. Ella no era una persona de reglas. Besó su frente.

**- Escúchame antes de fruncir el ceño. Si comenzamos a salir juntos será mejor que acordemos unas cuantas cosas. Para que ambos sepamos que esperar del otro y que esperar de la relación-**

No dejó de sentirse como dominada por el macho alfa pero aún así estuvo dispuesta a oír.

Levantó la mano para que ambos la vieran y alzó un dedo

**- Número uno. Fidelidad-**

Mina se carcajeó sin la más minima gracia.

**- ¿Me estás tomando el pelo? ¿Estarías con otra chica además de mí?-**

**- ¿Estarías tú con otro chico?-**

Mina se sentó de golpe y mostró dos dedos.

**- Número dos. Honestidad. ¿Qué es lo que insinúas? ¿Qué estando contigo podría involucrarme también con Yaten? Cuando tengamos algo que decir será de frente y sin rodeos, no así. No te mentiré y tú no me preguntarás las cosas de esa forma tan poco clara-**

Thomas suspiró y se sentó frente a ella. Tres dedos arriba.

**- Número tres. Respeto. Podemos hablar de cualquier cosa, preguntarnos cualquier cosa, confesarnos cualquier cosa pero siempre respetándonos. Nunca hiriéndonos, nunca haciéndonos daño-**

Tomó su mano y la apretó.

**- Si te ofendí discúlpame no fue mi intención. Solo quería reafirmar el punto número uno. De mi parte no deseo estar con otra persona que no seas tú. Podemos eliminar el número uno si quieres-**

Mina agachó la vista. Esto se sentía tan importante, tan real…alzó cuatro dedos.

**- Número cuatro. Confianza. Conozco tu historia y se que jamás me engañarías y escúchame bien Thomas, confío en ti y de la misma forma tendrás que confiar en mí, porque ahora, en este momento quiero esto-**

Buscó los ojos de Thomas para saber si le seguía el hilo. Él le sonrió. Estiró su palma.

**- Número cinco. Libertad. Estaremos juntos pero esto no será una prisión. Si sientes que lo nuestro se te hace insostenible, si te das cuenta que yo no soy lo que necesitas, si yo descubro que juntos ya no podemos respirar tomaremos el camino que nos haga mejor-**

Mina se puso de espaldas y Thomas la rodeó con sus brazos

**- ¡Tengo una!-** gritó feliz- **número seis. Felicidad-**

Thomas besó su mejilla y se recostó en su hombro.

**- Seremos cómplices en las travesuras, bromas y babosadas de todo tipo. Nos reiremos de los demás y también de nosotros mismos. Con una sonrisa intentaré alegrar tus días difíciles y tú me sonsacarás una risa así tengas que torturarme para lograrlo-**

Se quedaron así muy juntos. Y ahora que Mina podía pensar con más claridad pudo analizar el lugar en el que estaban. Era deprimente y muy probablemente era el último lugar en la tierra que habría escogido para comenzar a salir con alguien… sonrió emocionada ¡estaba saliendo con alguien!... ¿estaba saliendo con alguien? Como iba a explicar eso…minutos antes había estado platicando con sus amigas acerca del dilema en el que estaba y ahora… uh-uh. Ni siquiera quería pensar. Pero ahí con la calidez de Thomas envolviéndola, no podía pensar en nada más cómodo.

**- Querernos-**

Mina giró la cabeza para mirarle

**- ¿Eh?-**

Él chico solo continuo abrazándola fuerte.

**- Tenemos la fidelidad, la honestidad, el respeto, la confianza, la libertad, la felicidad. Falta algo más**-

Con sus dedos contó cuantos números llevaban. Eran seis. Era un buen número. No podría retener más información que esa.

**- No lo establezcamos como una condición sino como…digamos un elemento que esté presente en cada uno de los anteriores-**

Eso llamó su atención por muchas razones.

**- Sonaste muy intelectual diciendo eso. Por favor continúa-**

Casi se molestó pero lo dejó pasar.

**- A lo que me refiero es que si llegamos a fallar en alguna de nuestras condiciones ¿No crees que significaría que algo en el tema de querernos no está bien?-**

**- mm…-** murmuró Thomas- **te lo pongo de esta forma ¿Piensas que Serena y Seiya se aman menos por los problemas que han tenido?-**

Se recostó más cómoda en su pecho.

**- No diría eso, pero ciertamente su relación se desgastó cuando comenzaron los problemas de confianza, de honestidad… tal vez el amor no desaparece pero si se vuelve más vulnerable cuando algunos sentimientos faltan-**

Tomó en cabello de Mina entre sus manos y lo dejó caer hacia el lado opuesto al que tenía apoyada su cabeza.

**- Tienes mucha razón en eso. El amor es consecuencia de todo lo demás-**

Le dio unos golpecitos en el brazo.

**- Pasar horas y horas con esa parejita me enseñó un par de cosas-**

Thomas hizo un sonido como de desagrado.

**- Será mejor que no nos guiemos demasiado por otras parejitas con relaciones tan particulares ¿Te parece que vayamos viendo en el camino que tal nos va?-**

Sonó el timbre que daba paso al recreo. Los dos suspiraron como entendiendo que la magia de la mañana había acabado. Saldrían al frío exterior donde les esperaban demasiadas cosas inciertas. Mina estiró los brazos mientras Thomas se pegaba a su cuello.

**- No puedo creer que esté contemplando esto-**

**- ¿Contemplando? Yo pensé que teníamos un trato-**

Mina suspiró.

**- Esto no es un negocio Thomas, se trata de nuestra vida. Si algo sale mal perderemos algo más que dinero-**

Dejó de abrazarla y apoyó las manos en la colchoneta.

**- Mm…-**

Adiós cariños y arrumacos. Mina se dio la vuelta

**- ¿Qué quieres decir con "mm"?-**

Miró hacia el techo de la habitación con aire meditabundo.

**- Nada. Solo me parece curioso la inclinación que tienen las personas a hablar acerca de pérdidas con tanta propiedad del tema-**

¿Las personas? ¿La estaba incluyendo también a ella?

**- ¿Alguna vez has perdido algo Mina? Me refiero a algo realmente importante ¿Algo que no hayas vuelto a ver o recuperar nunca más?-**

Lo pensó cabizbaja.

**- Bueno… realmente no lo creo-**

Asintió y miró hacia la puerta. Mina le seguía con la mirada pero al parecer Thomas no tenía la intención de verle.

**- Para mí el perder algo tiene que ver con otras cosas…pero intentar una relación contigo y que no resulte, no lo veo como una pérdida. Me gustaría que tú lo vieras así-**

Tal vez estaba tocando el tema con excesiva liviandad especialmente con la historia de vida de Thomas. Alzó las palmas de las manos en son de paz.

**- Vale. Tal vez no me expresé correctamente. Lo que quiero decir es que esto es importante para mí. Quizás para ti no sea tan grande, ya has tenido novia pero yo…-**

Alzó una ceja contrariado.

**- Tampoco soy un profesional en la materia Mina. Yo también tengo miedos y sentimientos que no entiendo del todo. Pero si me dan a elegir entre sobrellevarlos solos o contigo pues tengo clara cual es mi respuesta-**

Pero Mina creía que sus temores podían ser mayores a la ilusión que le hacía comenzar algo con Thomas.

**- ¿Y si terminamos evitándonos o peor aún odiándonos?-**

La miró fijo.

**- Dicen que cuando uno no desea algo encuentra mil excusas para no hacerlo-**

Tenía la impresión de estar hundiéndose en el lodo de manera más profunda cada vez que habría la boca. Se removió un poco para alcanzar una de las manos del chico.

**- No es eso Thomas…pero mira a Serena y Seiya. Eran amigos inseparables, se hicieron novios y ahora no saben lo que son-**

A pesar de que el excelente humor le había abandonado aún así no rechazó la caricia de Mina.

**- Te dije que no los tomaras como ejemplo. Nosotros no somos como ellos, nuestra historia es diferente y aunque fuera similar a la de ellos no tiene porque terminar de la misma forma-**

**- Como puedes asegurarme eso…- **contestó Mina con un balbuceo pesaroso

Con rapidez levantó su mano libre y alzó la barbilla de Mina.

**- No puedo, pero tampoco voy a dejar de intentarlo por que a los demás no les resultó, eso sería conformismo y cobardía-**

El ceño de Mina se frunció ligeramente.

**- Se que te da miedo sufrir y de paso hacerme sufrir a mí pero yo no tengo miedo de arriesgarme ¿Cuándo el amor no ha sido arriesgado, loco e impulsivo?-**

Thomas con ese comentario había buscado una reacción más positiva de parte de Mina pero ella solo le continúo observando seria. Sin siquiera quererlo se fue contagiando de la seriedad de ella.

**- Si he de arriesgarme quiero que sea contigo-**

Ahí estaba su última gota de esperanza. Pero el silencio de Mina se encargó de difuminarla. El brillo en sus ojos se apagó y alejó su mano del rostro de la chica. A veces el silencio podía ser mucho más doloroso que palabras hirientes.

**- Pero quizás tú no lo quieras así ¿verdad?-**

De pronto estar frente a Mina con el corazón expuesto de esa manera tan honesta le sentó tonto y humillante. Se puso de pie creyendo firmemente que tal vez su cerebro le había jugado una muy mala pasada y todo lo ocurrido en la última media hora había sido una gran fantasía. Una muy vívida por cierto. Se arregló la ropa rápidamente.

**- Será mejor que me marche yo…-** rió ante lo ingenuo que había sido**- me iré-**

Mina veía todo suceder en cámara lenta. La chispa de los ojos de Thomas apagarse, su sonrisa desaparecer, su piel volviéndose fría sin su contacto, hasta que se percató que todo el tiempo que había estado pensando la mejor forma de decirle a Thomas su respuesta, el chico había estado hablando y ella no le había prestado atención. Él se puso de pie de manera intempestiva haciendo que Mina volviera a la realidad.

**- Que haces por que te vas- **

Siguiéndolo, Mina también se puso de pie. Thomas solo se quedó allí viéndole en silencio pagándole quizás con la misma moneda. Eso la enfureció. El comportarse de esa forma no era parte del plan.

**- Claro, vete. Así solucionaremos las cosas de aquí en adelante-**

Se cruzó de brazos desafiante mientras Thomas la veía sin creerse lo que estaba pasando.

**- Porque te haces la ofendida, soy yo el que prácticamente te he rogado para que estés conmigo. Esto fue un gran error-**

_Un error-_ había dicho ¿Así la estaba llamando? ¿Ella había sido un error? ¿Una palabra mal escrita que puedes borrar? No solo estaba lastimando su orgullo con eso, sino que algo mucho más profundo, algo que curiosamente Thomas decía amar y respetar. Él miró desde su altura.

**- Llegaré tarde a clases-**

_Que sorpresa_- pensó Mina. El chico bueno y amable podía llegar a ser tan hiriente como cualquiera cuando se lo proponía.

**- Por supuesto ve a clases y deja aquí a tu error- osea yo- en este lugar-**

Alzó la barbilla orgullosa aunque en el fondo lo único que quería era llorar.

Thomas palideció.

**- Mina no quise decir eso-**

Solo se dio cuenta que estaba llorando cuando las lágrimas le recorrieron las mejillas y bajaron por su cuello. Fue en ese instante que Thomas recuperó el sentido común que muchas veces Mina le hacía perder y dio dos grandes zancadas para abrazarla.

**- No llores cariño. Lo siento-**

Mina rápidamente se compuso. No le daría el gusto de parecer lastimada.

**- No te preocupes vete-**

Con un empujoncito lo alejó de sí. Thomas se presionó los párpados.

**- No nos hagamos esto, es ridículo-**

Se cruzó de brazos completamente a la defensiva

**- No es ridículo, es un error. Dicho por ti no por mí-**

Si seguía rebatiéndole los comentarios a Mina lo más seguro era que terminaran más disgustados. Alguien tenía que poner el equilibro a la situación y ese tenía que ser él a pesar de lo fácil que Mina le hacía perderlo.

**- Tal vez ambos debimos haber elegido con más cuidado nuestras palabras. Yo no debería haber dicho que esto fue un error y tú deberías de reconsiderar lo que entiendes por pérdida-**

Ahora que Mina lo pensaba el momento incómodo se había iniciado con aquella observación. Su postura dejó de ser tan rígida. Si Thomas podía reconocer que se había equivocado supuso que podía comportarse igual de madura que él y hacer lo mismo.

**- Puedo trabajar en ello-** respondió con firmeza

**- Bien-** dijo él

**- Bien-** agregó Mina

Ambos se observaron un momento más hasta que Mina enseñó una minúscula sonrisa que aunque imperceptible hizo que los ojos de Thomas recuperar al instante ese brillo. Esa era la razón por la cual Mina no podía separarse de este chico. Era la forma en que la miraba, como sus verdes ojos se aclaraban cuando ella aparecía en frente. Tal vez él no lo notaba pero era un espectáculo mágico y cautivante. Era la prueba máxima de cómo se era posible influir de esa manera en la existencia de otra persona.

Ella provocaba eso en Thomas, ella y nadie más. Eso era sentirse especial.

Recordó la plática con Yaten hacía unos días. Le había dicho lo especial que era y si había sacrificado su vida para protegerla probablemente era cierto. Le creía no dudaba de él… pero sus ojos jamás se habían visto como los de Thomas. Al menos no por ella.

Y ahí Mina lo comprendió. Lo que era tener una conexión más profunda que lo emocional con otro. No se trataba solo de amor. Era algo más. Era entenderse. Algo que solo se lograba conociendo al otro, dándote el tiempo de saber de él, de escuchar y de aprender. Algo que con Yaten nunca había podido lograr. Algo que con Thomas logró desde un principio.

Ese chico que tenía frente a ella la conocía y aún después de lidiar con la verdadera Mina seguía ahí luchando por un lugar en su corazón. Había que darle mérito por eso.

Puso las manos a ambos lados de su cadera.

**- Te dejaré si vuelves a hacerme llorar-**

Cuidadosamente Thomas se acercó, confundido por el extraño curso de los acontecimientos. Se besaban, reían, hablaban, discutían, se gritaban, lloraban para volver a sonreír. Las cosas con Mina nunca podían ser corrientes tenían que tener ese algo que las hacía tan atrayentes. Como ella.

**- ¿Dejarme?-** preguntó con una sonrisa incipiente- **Ni siquiera sabía que habíamos comenzado-**

Pero Mina no sonrió. Thomas puso sus manos sobre sus hombros. Tal vez su cabeza volvía a fallarle.

**- ¿Me lo estás diciendo en serio?- **preguntó anhelante

Mina bufó. Con todo lo que le había costado llegar a esa conclusión… el rostro con el que le miró hizo a Thomas poner cara de disculpa de inmediato.

**- ¡Está bien, no preguntaré más!-**

Bajó las manos y las metió a sus bolsillos balanceándose hacia delante y atrás. No sabía que decir.

**- Extraña manera de dar inicio a una relación-**

Y ahí estaba. Mina dejó botar aire de a poco para que no sospechara lo nerviosa que se encontraba. Thomas había entendido su retorcida manera de darle una respuesta. Se hundió de hombros.

**- Tú mismo dijiste. Somos diferentes a todo lo demás- **

Caminó hacia la puerta sintiéndose triunfante.

**- Ah por cierto Thomas. Me fascinan los riesgos y soy una fanática de la locura. Si puedes con eso por mí está bien-**

Se batió el pelo con aire de superioridad casi sintiendo en su espalda la sonrisa rebosante del chico. De su chico. Antes de que pudiera poner su mano sobre el pomo de la puerta Thomas la alcanzó y la giró para quedar frente a ella.

**- ¿Es tu peculiar forma de decir que me quieres?-**

Sonrió, ya sintiéndose completamente como ella misma. El corazón le martilló en el pecho con la gratificante sensación de que por el momento estaba haciendo lo correcto. Si estaba tomando una de las decisiones más riesgosas de su vida que fuera al menos con alguien que estuviera poniendo el riesgo algo igual de importante que ella. Su corazón.

**- No, es la manera de Mina Aino de decir que acepto salir contigo-**

* * *

Mina afirmó una mano en el borde de la puerta de su salón que estaba abierta de par en par, respiró con fuerzas e hizo una fugaz inspección a su uniforme. Al menos no le faltaba nada. Se arregló el cabello por enésima vez y se abanicó el rostro porque aunque el reflejo en el vidrio de la puerta no lo revelaba, sentía las mejillas sonrosadas.

Se irguió triunfante y entró al salón, se sentó calmadamente y cruzó sus manos como una buena niña.

Sella, quien al percatarse de que alguien se había detenido a la entrada del salón dio una rápida mirada y al comprobar que se trataba de Mina volvió a su suyo, que era básicamente usar una larga regla métrica como guitarra y tocarla con los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera interpretando alguna canción que solo sonaba en su cabeza.

Amy y Taiki se estaban observando melosos mientras comparaban los resultados de unos ejercicios demasiados complicados como para que ella pudiera opinar al respecto.

Se quedó ahí preguntándose donde estaba Lita.

**- ¿Mina?- **

Seiya seguía moviendo los dedos como si realmente estuviera tocando los acordes de una guitarra. Sus ojos cerrados y su cabeza yendo de un lado a otro

**- ¿Si?-** le dijo ella no saliendo de su máscara de tranquilidad

Seiya tomó un lápiz de su mesa y anotó lo que parecían notas musicales

**-** **Tu sweater está mal abrochado-**

Mina miró hacia abajo. Era verdad ¡Rayos! Se lo desabotonó para comenzar desde el principio. Era algo que a cualquiera le podía pasar ¿no?

**- Y el lazo de tu blusa está al revés-**

Se tanteó el pecho. Las costuras estaban a la vista y el moño torcido. Lo desanudó y volvió a hacerlo esta vez con más calma.

Seiya mordió la punta de su lápiz, tomó una goma de borrar y deshizo un par de notas y las reemplazó por otras.

**- Tengo algunas teorías acerca de lo que te pasó ¿te interesa oírlas?-**

Mina siguió mirando hacia el frente pero poco a poco el humor de Seiya se le estaba contagiando.

**- Un huracán allí afuera. O una pelea con alguna chica. O tal vez no tenías mucha luz para arreglarte o mucho tiempo. O tal vez las manos te temblaban mucho o quien te ayudó no era muy experto en ropa femenina-**

Volvió a escribir en su cuaderno pero esta vez con una sonrisa fanfarrona que decía claramente "_te descubrí no lo niegues"._

Había sido atrapada, así que se dejó de fingir que todo estaba normal. Sonrió y cuando comprobó que su uniforme sí estaba bien esta vez, se atrevió a mirar a Seiya

**- Un poco de todas esas cosas. Seiya el tema es que yo tengo algo que contarte-**

Seiya asintió sin perder la sonrisa, cosa que la cohibió.

**- ¿Liberaste todas tus tensiones Mina? Lo digo por lo del almuerzo-**

Se presionó los hombros en búsqueda de nudos, siguiéndole el juego y pero no encontró ninguno.

**- Nada contracturado por acá al menos-**

Se puso un poco más seria, después de todo era tiempo de hacerlo.

**- Lo que te dije en el almuerzo…olvídalo por completo Seiya. Tú no tenías la culpa-**

Le hizo la señal de la paz.

**- Disculpa aceptada-** respondió al instante- **aunque fuiste bastante insoportable Mina pero te entiendo. No soy el indicado para dar lecciones de manejo de la rabia, pero la próxima vez avísame ¿si?-**

Mina asintió pero ya pensando en otra cosa. Tenía las emociones descontroladas y quería compartir con alguien lo que había pasado.

**- Yo no se lo que paso… simplemente…paso-**

Seiya puso la regla sobre la boca de Mina y con la otra mano se tapó un oído.

**- No quiero oír detalles me lo figuro, tengo una imaginación amplia además se te nota en la mirada, algo cambió. Me alegro por ti Mina, en serio-**

Bajó la regla mientras ella observaba sorprendida.

**- Pensé que tal vez tu…- **

Ciertamente para Seiya era algo complicado pero no por eso dejaba de sentirse feliz por su amiga. Lo que si estaba pensando era la mejor manera de comentárselo a Yaten. De seguro no lo iba a tomar tan bien como él. Pero no era un peso con el que Mina debía cargar. Y estaba seguro de que Yaten lo sabía, tendría que saberlo. O se lo haría entender en el peor de los casos.

**- Hey Mina. Tú no tienes porque explicarme nada, en realidad no tienes porque explicárselo a nadie, si eso es lo que quieres y te hace feliz pues…es lo único que basta para mí y tendrá que bastar para el resto. Eres mi amiga y deseo verte contenta, haciendo bromas y riendo todo el tiempo, no así como te vi en la mañana y si Thomas logra eso… -**

Se acercó a su rostro con semblante interrogativo

**- Por que el culpable de tu alocado aspecto fue él ¿verdad?-**

Mina más tranquila al oír esas palabras se relajó considerablemente. Alzó la mano

**- Culpable-** recreando las palabras de Seiya

**- Así que si quieres compartir conmigo tu felicidad soy todo oídos pero si esto se trata de una rendición de cuentas por sentirte feliz…no lo creo-**

Mina se cruzó de brazos contrariada.

**- Me sedujo con su pose de macho alfa y su cabello rubio de comercial de shampoo-**

Seiya se carcajeó al aire. Cuando Mina estaba de buen humor era graciosísimo estar con ella.

**- Y supongo que tú no hiciste nada. Solo te dejaste impresionar-**

Cabeceó para sí.

**- Puede que lo haya empujado un poquito a actuar así. Y puede que lo haya alterado otro tanto-**

**- ¡No!-** exclamó Seiya irónicamente- **¿Tú haciendo eso? ¡No puedo creerlo!-**

Lo golpeó en el pecho y se lo sobó con dolor.

**- ¡Que puedo decir el chico no resistió un poco de presión!-**

Pero Seiya no lo creía tan así.

**- Puede que Thomas sea un chico amable y calmado la mayor parte del tiempo pero cuando quiere dejar en claro su opinión es frontal y directo. Si decidió sacarlo todo fuera…tiene que haber estado muy al límite. Al menos eso opino yo-**

Ahora que Seiya lo mencionaba…

**- ¿Hablaste con él en la mañana verdad? Por eso llegaste tarde. No trates de negármelo Thomas me lo contó-**

**- Es cierto-** dijo con voz clara- **tenía que preguntarle algunas cosas relacionadas con bombom y dejamos todo en claro…aunque me dio la impresión de que quizás se haya molestado un tanto conmigo, aunque no se porque ¿no te dijo nada?-**

Intentó recordar si habían hablado de eso. Además de los arrumacos, los coqueteos, los besos y la poca charla… no. no habían hablado de eso. Tal vez por eso se había comportando de manera tan extraña. Sería algo a preguntar más tarde.

**- Solo me comentó que te había visto, nada más-**

**- Entonces no tengo más pistas que tú-**

Amy y Taiki quienes al parecer habían dado por concluida su charla privada se dieron la vuelta para platicar con sus amigos.

**- ¿De que hablan?-**

Seiya tomó el lápiz y lo hizo repicar en la mesa mientras miraba a Mina desde su posición. Ella y Thomas, cualquiera sea lo que tenían…esto cambiaba radicalmente el panorama de las cosas. Pensó en como el universo de cierta forma buscaba un equilibrio. Él y Serena terminaban, Mina y Thomas comenzaban.

También le alcanzó para meditar que si la vida de las personas no se encontraba entrelazada y unida de manera cósmica, que él hubiera tomado la decisión de hablar justamente con Thomas en la mañana y que Yaten hubiera elegido faltar precisamente ese día a clases era una coincidencia más que fascinante.

Vislumbró el rostro de su hermano Yaten. Tal vez las personas tenían inconcientemente la necesidad de alejarse del dolor o tal vez una fuerza superior había intervenido para que Yaten no tuviera que presenciar la alegría de unos y la ruina propia.

Algo sí era seguro, en cosas del corazón un solo instante, una sola palabra, una sola mirada podían hacer la diferencia cuando se daban en el momento preciso, ante la persona indicada. Y lo que había sucedido hoy le daba la razón.

Desordenó el cabello de Mina y le sonrió.

**- ¿No vas a contarles?-**

Los ojos de Mina fueron de un lado a otro inquietos y ansiosos por hablar y más aún por ver su reacción. Dio una última miradita a Seiya quien con una indicación de cabeza le incitó a continuar. Rió antes de hablar.

**- Chicos hay algo que debo decirles-**

* * *

Yaten y Serena habían vuelto del supermercado y luego de ver un poco de televisión y holgazanear un poco más se pusieron en plan de hacer la cena. Ambos se habían puesto delantales de cocina y lavaban sus manos con acuciosidad.

**- Esto de cocinar**- dijo Serena secándose con una toalla de papel- **no me parece tan buena idea. Tengo un historial bastante largo de fracasos en la cocina-**

Su amigo estaba con la cabeza sumida en la alacena buscando una cacerola lo suficientemente grande para cocinar para cuatro personas.

**- No creo que sea para tanto, además seguiremos la receta al pie de la letra ¿Qué puede salir mal?-**

Cuando al fin la encontró la observó con detalle y decidió que era la adecuada.

**- Una vez intenté cocinarle galletas a Darien. Se me quemaron y sabían horribles, pero se las comió todas. Claro que le dio una fuerte indigestión**-

Sacó un tallo de apio de las bolsas sobre el mueble de cocina y lo masticó, mientras Yaten vaciaba agua dentro de la olla.

**- Pobre tipo. Pero de todas formas no te dejaré hacer mucho, por el bien de mis hermanos y el mío-**

Serena se cruzó de brazos

**- Entonces para que me hiciste poner este delantal-**

Abrió las otras bolsas y de ellas sacó zanahorias, champiñones, cebollas, ajos. Sacó un cuchillo pequeño con el mango color azul.

**- Ayúdame a picar la zanahoria y otras cosas. Ese es un cuchillo con filo pero sin punta, por si llegas a cortarte, pero no está demás decirte que tengas cuidado. No quiero estar comiendo y que me salga un pedazo de dedo. Sería traumatizante-**

Serena subió las mangas de su blusa y se puso en labor de cooperar. Yaten puso a hervir el agua y se dirigió a la nevera. En sus manos traía un trozo de carne. La desenvolvió y con un cuchillo más grande se dispuso a cortar. Lo hacía de forma rápida y precisa, con técnica, cosa que llamó la atención de la chica.

**- Vaya… lo haces muy bien-**

Sonrió sin despegar los ojos de la carne

**- La práctica hace al maestro. Si fuera por esos dos comerían chatarra todos los días y el tema de la buena comida es importante para mí así que de vez en cuando cocino. Además me relaja-**

Serena dio un vistazo a su propia labor. Suspiró

**- En cambio a mí me desmotiva. Estas zanahorias no están bien-**

Tomó una entre sus manos. Parecía que la habían mutilado. Yaten se rió.

**- Eso es lo de menos, además necesito que las piques más pequeñas-**

Agarró la zanahoria que Serena había cortado y con un par de cortes, la convirtió en pedacitos diminutos.

**- Así**- le dijo-** ¿Puedes hacerlo?-**

Serena se acercó para observar bien.

**- Si, supongo. A propósito ¿Qué estamos haciendo?-**

Yaten bajó el gas de la olla para que el agua aún no hirviera

**- Lasaña al estilo Yaten-**

Se limpió las manos y se agachó para abrir un mueble y sacar de él un sartén. Lo roció con un poco de aceite, lo puso al gas y cuando éste comenzó a chisporrotear echó la carne. Picó un par de ajos y se los agregó. Luego incorporó sal, pimienta y orégano. Serena se relamió en cuanto el aroma de la comida se esparció por la cocina. Cuando terminó con las zanahorias las dejó dentro de un bol y comenzó con los champiñones

**- El aroma a cocina casera siempre me recuerda a mi casa. Mamá hace el almuerzo todos los días. Desde que era pequeña tengo la visión de verla con su delantal y una sonrisa mezclando ingredientes y preparando unas delicias. Es una excelente cocinera-**

Sonrió al pensar en ello

**- En la primaria todos llevaban su comida y la mía era la mejor de todas. Lo sé porque probaba la de mis compañeros-**

Tomó un champiñón y se lo enseñó a su amigo

**- ¿Lo estoy haciendo bien?-**

Inspeccionó el champiñón y Yaten asintió.

**- Muy bien, después que termines con esos lo intentarás con los tomates cortándolos por la mitad-**

Serena asintió obediente.

**- Así que-** dijo Yaten mientras revolvía la carne- **eras la catadora oficial de los almuerzos de tus compañeritos de clases. La próxima vez que vaya a tu casa le pediré a mamá Ikuko un par de fotos tuyas en esa época. Me viene a la mente la imagen de una pelota con cara-**

Serena dejó de lado los champiñones y tomó un tomate. De un solo corte lo partió por la mitad. Apuntó a Yaten con el cuchillo amenazadoramente.

**- Ni siquiera lo intentes Yaten Kou-**

De la nevera tomó un envase de salsa de tomate y con su cuchillo lo abrió.

**- Puedo llamar a Molly para que me las proporcione. Estoy seguro de que no se resistirá a una petición mía-**

Guiñó su ojo coquetamente. Serena puso los ojos en blanco.

**- No tienes su número bobo-**

**- Pero tengo tu celular-** respondió palpándose el pecho

Vació el contenido del envase dentro del sartén y revolvió. Al instante la mezcla burbujeó.

**- ¿Eran compañeras de primaria verdad?-**

Tomó otro tomate.

**- Nos hicimos amigas en primaria. Nuestras personalidades encajaron a la perfección. Y después en secundaria nos unimos mucho más-**

Yaten asintió concentrado en buscar algo dentro de unos muebles

**- ¿Y por qué no supe de ella sino hasta ahora?-**

Se removió el flequillo de la frente pues le impedía ver con total claridad lo que estaba cortando

**- Supongo que cuando mi vida de guerrera comenzó las cosas cambiaron. Cada vez podía compartir menos secretos con ella. Además después conocí a las chicas. Primero a Amy, que justamente iba a la misma escuela que yo y nos acercamos al instante. Luego conocí a Rei, luego a Lita y finalmente a Mina y como todas íbamos a escuelas diferentes nos costaba más trabajo reunirnos así que aprovechábamos cualquier momento para estar juntas. Me fui distanciando de Molly hasta que finalmente optamos por preparatorias distintas-**

Dejó de cortar y miró hacia la ventana que daba hacia el exterior. Yaten la observó desde el mueble en el que estaba.

**- ¿La extrañas?-**

Estiró la mano para tomar el apio que estaba comiendo y sacó otro pedazo. Lo mordió con calma mientras pensaba en una respuesta.

**- Si te soy honesta no había pensado en ella en mucho tiempo pero cuando la vi hoy me sentí un poco nostálgica-**

Volvió a tomar el cuchillo y se hizo cargo del último tomate.

**- Pero ella no podría ser parte de mi mundo. Así que alejándome de ella y ocultándole la otra parte de mi vida en cierta forma la estoy protegiendo. Creo que por eso lo hice-**

Finalmente Yaten había encontrado lo que estaba buscando así que cerró el mueble y caminó hacia el horno a gas.

**- Thomas es un humano corriente pero se ha acoplado bien. Demasiado bien para mi gusto-**

Serena sonrió. Se limpió las manos en su delantal

**- Quizás en esta época se lo habría dicho, pero cuando todo esto pasó era muy pequeña, no sabía muy bien como afrontar las cosas-**

Yaten se acercó a ella y pasó un brazo por alrededor de sus hombros. Eso sonaba bastante triste. Se notaba que haberse distanciado de su amiga no había sido fácil, sobre todo cuando más la necesitaba. Catorce años no era una buena edad para revelarle a una chica que debería velar secretamente por la paz del universo. Lo pensó un par de veces, esperando que el mensaje fuera recibido por cierta persona llamada Reina Serenity que no gozaba de su simpatía últimamente.

**- Te enseñaré mi secreto culinario. El ingrediente que falta para que esta lasaña sea la mejor que hayas probado-**

De una bolsita transparente extrajo un par de hojas secas de algún tipo de hierba. Serena miró interesada

**- Esto-** le dijo Yaten mostrándoselo- **es romero. Tiene un rico aroma-**

Lo acercó hacia la nariz de Serena. Lo olfateó con cuidado.

**- Pero lo mejor es su sabor. Con pastas y carne queda perfecto-**

Molió las hojas con sus dedos y lo esparció en el sartén. Lo revolvió un poco y con una cuchara de palo sacó un poco del contenido. Lo sopló para que se enfriara.

**- Prueba-** le dijo

Serena abrió la boca y aceptó. Lo saboreó un poco y luego tragó. Le sonrió feliz

**- ¡Es delicioso!-**

Eso le alegró a él también.

**- Y ahora agregaremos todos los vegetales que cortaste y con todo esto rellenaremos nuestra lasaña-**

Con sus manos tomó parte de la verdura y Serena le imitó. Taparon el sartén y bajaron el gas.

**- Ahora lo único que falta es cocer la pasta. Pero el agua ya está hervida así que no tardaremos más de quince minutos-**

Serena abrió los brazos feliz.

**- ¡No puedo creer! ¡Cociné y nada se incendió!-**

Su ánimo había vuelto, así que Yaten se dio por satisfecho.

**- Seiya se pondrá muy alegre de verte aquí y además de que hayas preparado algo para él. Estoy seguro que su comportamiento extraño cambiará-**

Ella también esperaba lo mismo. La música del teléfono celular de Serena comenzó a tocar así que Yaten lo sacó de su bolsillo

**- Debe de ser Seiya. Típico, cuando comienzas a hablar del alguien, inmediatamente…-**

Se fijó en quien estaba llamando.

**- Oh Oh-** murmuró

Serena le miró sin entender y solo lo hizo cuando Yaten le enseñó la pantalla de su celular que indicaba el nombre de la llamada entrante.

**- Oh-Oh-** repitió ella también

Respiró hondo y tomó entre sus manos el teléfono.

**- Hola Darien-**

Yaten se recostó frente a Serena.

_- Hola ¿estás ocupada?-_ preguntó él secamente

Serena se limpió una mano que tenía un poco de jugo de tomate.

- **No… ¿Darien te molesta que te ponga en altavoz? No estoy sola-**

Así era mucho mejor que estar transmitiendo cada palabra de lo que decía.

_- Oh, ya veo_- contestó un poco sorprendido- _por mí está bien-_

Serena dejó el teléfono sobre la encimera y apretó el botón del altavoz.

**- Así que…-** dijo Serena preguntándose que había Darien llamándola

Él guardó silencio un rato.

_- Te llamo para comunicarte que Haruka y las demás me hicieron saber su interés acerca del momento en el que se llevará a cabo su misión. Digamos que están un poco…impacientes-_

La rubia apoyó los codos en el mueble en donde estaba el teléfono. Con tantas cosas en la cabeza se había olvidado de poner una fecha a la misión. Y supuso que Darien había usado la palabra "impaciencia", pero en realidad lo que mejor encajaba era "exaltación"

**- Es cierto…ese día no acordamos cuando se haría-**

Miró a Yaten quien estaba pensando con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido

**- Podría ser este fin de semana-** dijo al fin

Hubo silencio

_- ¿Quién es ese?-_ preguntó Darien

Serena se acercó más al auricular

**- Es Yaten-** luego dio un vistazo a su amigo- **este fin de semana no puedo. Es el baile y el domingo estaré ocupada-**

_- ¿Baile?-_ preguntó Darien desde la otra línea

**- ¿Qué harás el domingo?- **preguntó por su parte Yaten

Serena bufó molesta. Controladores compulsivos ¿Acaso esos hábitos no se terminaban? No les daría en el gusto.

**- En la semana me parece bien. El día miércoles para ser exacta, así tengo tiempo de hablar con mi madre. Me parece que querría estar presente también, para corroborar que se cumplan sus términos-**

O al menos eso creía. Yaten le hizo un gesto de aprobación, como diciendo que la decisión era de ella.

_- Me parece bien ¿Dónde nos reuniremos?-_

Volvió a pensar un momento mientras Yaten consultaba su reloj.

**- Pondré la pasta a cocer-** dijo

Se oyó como la respiración de Darien cambió de una forma rara ¿Acaso se estaba riendo?

**- ¿Estás cocinando? ¿Tú?-** le preguntó

Serena se sonrojó e hizo un despreció al teléfono. Lo que era absurdo porque en realidad no podía verle.

**- Yo también puedo aprender Darien, muchas gracias-**

**- ¿Quieres venir a cenar amigo Darien?-** gritó Yaten desde la alacena

Serena abrió la boca. Eso era una provocación. El silencio en la otra línea era más prolongado de lo que había sido durante la llamada.

_- Que más podría esperarse de un Kou-_ fue lo que respondió con la voz visiblemente más dura- _En cuanto tengas claro el lugar envíame un mensaje con los detalles. Adiós-_

Colgó tan rápido que Serena no alcanzó a decir nada más. Se dio la vuelta para encontrar a su amigo quien caminaba ameno con una caja de lasaña cruda en las manos. Serena puso sus brazos a los costados.

**- ¡Que hice!-** exclamó, sabiendo la razón por la cual Serena le miraba así

**- Eso realmente no era necesario. Estábamos llevando una charla de lo más normal hasta que soltaste eso-**

Prendió el gas con un largo fósforo y una a una introdujo las hojas de lasaña en la cacerola

**- Ese hombre necesita mejorar su sentido del humor. Así no encontrará jamás novia-**

**- Ya déjalo en paz-** respondió fastidiada

Yaten rió, moviendo la cabeza

**- Quien lo diría. Estás defendiendo a Darien, las cosas han cambiado un poco ¿eh?-**

Se desabotonó el delantal y lo dobló por la mitad

**- Él hizo lo mismo conmigo en la reunión. Fue…gentil. Extrañaba ver eso en él-**

Alzó una ceja de manera especulativa

**- ¿Y estas segura de que eso es todo lo que extrañas de él?-**

Hizo un ovillo con el delantal y se lo lanzó con furia

**- ¡Deja de decir tonterías!-**

Con un tenedor pinchó la pasta para ver si aún estaba cruda.

**- Serena, extrañar a alguien que estuvo tanto tiempo contigo no es un pecado, independientemente de lo que piense mi hermano es normal que sientas nostalgia, así como la sentiste por ejemplo por Molly-**

Tapó la olla y se dio la vuelta

**- Además es imposible negar que su majestad don pedante te quería mucho. Nadie se habría comido unas galletas rancias solo por gusto-**

La alusión a ese tema y al apodo con que Yaten nombró a Darien la hicieron recuperar la sonrisa.

**- Justamente habíamos estado platicando de eso ¿Qué inquietante no?-**

Volvió a alzar una ceja

**- Esa es la conexión inquebrantable entre ustedes. Con razón Seiya se vuelve loco cada vez que le tocan el tema-**

Serena se masajeó la cabeza, tendría que organizar una nueva reunión y lo peor de todo, prepararse para un nuevo enfrentamiento con Haruka. La jaqueca ya anunciaba con aparecer.

**- ¿Podríamos cambiar la conversación a algo menos estresante?-**

Con la cuchara de palo la señaló

**- ¿Qué tienes planeado para el domingo? No creas que lo olvidé-**

El teléfono celular de Serena volvió a sonar

**- Salvada por la campana-**

Lo tomó y contestó. Esta vez la voz del otro lado era mucho más agradable

_- ¿Bombom? Me llamaste ¿estás bien?-_

Serena suspiró al oír el tono de preocupación de Seiya. al menos así se olvidaba de lo extraño que había sido el día de ayer.

**- Si Seiya. Estoy bien**-

Suspiró en el auricular

_- ¿Ese gusano rastrero que tengo por hermano no te hizo nada malo cierto?-_

Afortunadamente había desactivado el altavoz, en caso contrario Yaten hubiera oído y una batalla entre hermanos malhumorados se hubiera iniciado, aunque Seiya no se oía enojado.

**- Yaten se ha portado bien. Me compró mucha comida-**

_- En donde estás bombom…te he extrañado todo el día-_

Sonrió con un deje de gozo al oír esa confesión.

**- Adivina donde estoy-** le dijo cantarina

Seiya sonrió.

_- No lo se bombom, dame una pista-_

Serena caminó por la cocina. Se paró frente al mueble en donde sabía que Seiya guardaba sus cereales favoritos. Abrió la caja y comió algunas hojuelas

_- Estoy comiendo unas hojuelas de miel muy crujientes-_

Después se detuvo frente a la nevera y la abrió. Un par de pudines de chocolate estaban tras una caja de leche. Seiya los escondía de sus hermanos, especialmente de Yaten.

**- Y acabo de encontrar tu escondite de pudines de chocolate-**

Seiya se carcajeó tras la línea telefónica haciendo que Serena riera también. Un pequeño gesto hacía que su corazón saltara de emoción.

_- Puedes tomar uno bombom, pero será nuestro secreto. Y me deberás algo a cambio-_

Cerró la nevera. La verdad es que no se le antojaba nada, salvo la cena que estaban preparando y que a cada momento olía mejor

_- bombom…-_ dijo Seiya un poco tímido, no en su habitual estilo arrollador**- **_acerca de lo que pasó ayer ¿Crees posible que puedas esperarme hasta que llegue a casa? Me gustaría platicar contigo-_

Serena vio como Yaten apagaba el gas y con un par de guantes de cocina tomaba las manillas de la cacerola para vaciar el agua restante

**- Yaten y yo les tenemos una sorpresa así que será mejor que se apresuren en llegar-**

Guardó silencio un rato. Pensó que diría algún tipo de comentario desagradable para su hermano, pero en cambio suspiró al teléfono

_- ¿Está cerca de ti? ¿Puede oírte?-_

Serena le echó un vistazo. Estaba en el lavaplatos concentradísimo en no quemarse con el vapor que desprendía la olla

**- No en lo absoluto-** dijo intentando sonar normal- **¿Por qué lo dices?-**

Un presentimiento le decía que algo había sucedido. Y no solo era su sexto sentido. La voz de Seiya había cambiado. Estaba más seria, más profunda. Se comenzó a preocupar

_- Escucha bombom algo ha ocurrido y en parte esa es la razón por la que deseo que esperes. No te asustes no es algo grave ni algo malo, pero en cierta forma afectará a Yaten-_

Miró hacia su amigo que lucía feliz en lo suyo. Pensar en la posibilidad de que esa sonrisa fuera borrada de su rostro le hizo doler el pecho. Aún así intentó recomponerse

**- Ya veo-** fue lo único que atinó a decir- **Pues estaré aquí cuando llegues-**

Seiya volvió a suspirar

_- Gracias bombom él te necesitará mucho… Nos vemos pronto-_

* * *

En cuanto Serena oyó ruidos en la puerta principal saltó de la cocina y corrió a abrirla antes de que lo hicieran los hermanos Kou.

Taiki se echó hacia atrás al ver a la pequeña rubia con ojos saltones prácticamente frente a su nariz

**- ¡Serena!-** exclamó con un rostro gracioso- **Amy también ha venido a comer con nosotros-**

Tomó de los hombros a Amy y la puso como barrera entre ellos. Amy le sonrió a su amiga.

**- ¡Que bien me alegro mucho pase**n!-

En cuanto vio a Seiya tras Amy caminó hacia él, lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró fuera de la vista de todos. Dejó entrecerrada la puerta y le observó impaciente.

Seiya, en tanto, apenas si había tenido tiempo de prepararse para ver a bombom cuando ella ya caminaba apresuradamente en su dirección y lo conducía hacia un rincón del pasillo exterior del apartamento.

Ya solos, Seiya hizo algo que por horas había tenido deseos de hacer. No sabía si era por lo sucedido el día de ayer o lo extraño que se estaba tornando el actual pero simplemente pasó sus manos por la cintura de Serena y recostó la cabeza en su hombro.

Serena tenía tantas cosas que preguntarle y había intentado con tanto esfuerzo mantener la calma por más de media hora desde la llamada telefónica de Seiya, que a esas alturas se sentía extenuada. Así que incluso antes de sentir la calidez de Seiya ya sabía que era eso lo que le hacía falta para recuperar las fuerzas y la tranquilidad.

Se dejó caer sobre el torso de Seiya y escondió la cabeza en su pecho. Era como si al fin pudiera respirar.

Y no hicieron nada más. Simplemente se dedicaron a estar juntos, alejando de su lado bailes, malos entendidos, relaciones ajenas, dudas, celos e incluso palabras que podrían decir pero que empañarían el íntimo momento que estaban compartiendo.

Serena suspiró y aspiró el aroma de Seiya. Se había duchado en la escuela después de la práctica y su cabello tenía un toque a fresco…como a menta. A menta y a Seiya.  
Sonrió y Seiya alzó la cabeza, sonriendo espontáneamente solo con ver el rostro de su bombom así.

Juntó su nariz con la de Serena y le frotó tiernamente.

**- Gracias. Necesitaba…-**

No halló la palabra adecuada para describir lo que ese pequeño momento con bombom le había significado.

Serena, imitando a Seiya frotó su nariz con la de él

**- Lo sé, no hace falta que me expliques nada-**

Seiya tomó el rostro de Serena entre sus manos y lo acunó con extremo cuidado.

**- He estado toda la semana buscando una respuesta-**

Pestañeó sin entender mucho a que se refería, pero al ver que Seiya volvía a sonreírle de esa manera de antaño, con la mirada clara y los labios ligeramente alzados en las comisuras supo que cualquier cosa que hubiera sucedido entre ellos lo habían superado.

**- Y tú acabas de dármela bombom-**

Confiaba en ella. Así de simple. Esa era la respuesta y nunca habría otra. Le besó la nariz haciendo que Serena la arrugara. Rió con ganas ¡Que bien se sentía estar a su lado!

**- ¿De que me estabas hablando Seiya?-**

Entrecerró los ojos pero solo recibió una misteriosa sonrisa. Bajó las manos pero no dejó de acariciarle los brazos pausadamente.

**- Te diré algo bombom, algo importante así que no te me distraigas y presta atención-**

Ella se cruzó de brazos intentando mostrar disgusto.

**- ¿Me estás diciendo distraída?-**

Volvió a darle un beso en la nariz pero esta vez Serena ya estaba preparada.

**- Por supuesto que si bomboncito y esa es una de las cosas que más me gustan de ti-**

Que interesante- pensó Serena. Se balanceó de un lugar a otro.

**- ¿Qué otras cosas te gustan de mí?-**

Seiya puso los brazos en jarras.

**- ¿bombom?-**

**- ¿Si?-** respondió ella en el mismo tono dulzón

**- Ya te me distrajiste ¿ves?-**

Le mostró una enorme y resplandeciente sonrisa que a Seiya dejó aturdido un par de segundos. Movió la cabeza para poder volver a pensar con claridad en lo que estaba a punto de decir.

**- Y también tienes una gran habilidad para distraerme a mí-**

Le tomó una de las manos y con el pulgar acarició sus nudillos con una extraña concentración.

**- El punto es que puedes seguir adelante con tu vida bombom y hacer lo que te haga feliz, con tal de que al final del día me mires como lo hiciste hace un momento. Eso es todo lo que necesito. Para mi esa es la respuesta a todo-**

Vaya. Eso no se lo esperaba y por supuesto le hacían surgir una serie de preguntas. ¿Eso daba por superado el incidente del baile? ¿O algo más? ¿Qué quería decir con todo? ¿Y con eso de seguir adelante con su vida?

**- Okey…-** dijo Serena dándose énfasis a cada letra- **me surgen algunas dudas-**

**- Me lo figuro. Solo pregunta bombom-**

Miró hacia el interior del apartamento. Se oían platos y copas. Así que seguramente tenían poco tiempo

**- ¿Lo del baile…?-**

**- Fue una tontería. Pero sí fue verdad cuando te dije que no estaba enfadado y que deseaba que fuera una noche fantástica-**

Asintió un poco dudosa de ese argumento

**- ¿Y eso de que yo te frustro…?-**

Torció la boca. Contra eso no tenía nada que decir. Pero Serena miró al suelo y al alzar la vista le sonrió levemente

**- Está bien no me respondas a eso. Creo que se a lo que te referías. Me pasó algo similar-**

Eso era un alivio a medias para Seiya.

**- No entender a alguien a quien conoces mucho puede causar eso-**

Se miraron.

**- Si-** respondió Seiya asintiendo- **pero estamos avanzando. Nos estamos entendiendo justo ahora-**

Eso era cierto. La puerta chirrió cuando alguien intentó abrirla. Era Yaten, quien sin temor a interrumpir se paró en el umbral con cara de pocos amigos.

**- La comida se enfriará y si no les molesta dejar lo que sea que estaban haciendo para después, entren. Además Taiki y Amy están actuando de manera muy extraña y eso me está poniendo tenso- **

Caminó otra vez hacia el interior del apartamento.

Serena suspiró y se preparó para seguir a su amigo pero la mano de Seiya la detuvo.

**- ¿Qué pasa Seiya? Nos esperan dentro-**

Lo sabía pero antes de eso…

**- bombom tengo algo que decirte-**

Se dio la vuelta. Con toda la emoción del momento romántico se le había olvidado porque había estado tan nerviosa. Seiya se revolvió el cabello.

**- Es sobre Mina-**

Inmediatamente Serena adoptó actitud defensiva. Arrugó el ceño y se tensó.

**- ¿Qué pasa con Mina? ¿Le ocurrió algo? ¿Está bien?- **

Lo sacudió un poco del brazo como si con eso apresurara su respuesta. Seiya tomó su mano y la sostuvo para así apaciguarla.

**- bombom Mina está bien, cálmate ¿si? y baja la voz que nos oirán-**

Respiró profundo. Le creería a Seiya.

**- Entonces porque me lo dices con ese tono…haces que me imagine lo peor-**

**- Lo siento no quise preocuparte-**

Asintió concisa pero ansiosa por saber que pasaba

**- Eso es lo de menos solo dime que pasa**- susurró lo más bajito que pudo

Seiya se acercó a ella.

**- No es algo malo…tal vez un poco sorprendente aunque no del todo. Prepárate porque vas a alucinar-**

El presentimiento de que algo pasaría se alojó en la espalda de Serena por segunda vez en el día, esta vez con más intensidad. Era como si tiraran de su columna y la obligaran a pararse erguida, preparada para lo que iba a venir.

**- Mina y Thomas están saliendo-**

Y ahí estaba. La sensación se había calmado, eso era lo que la tenía tan tensa. Abrió la boca y balbuceó cosas ininteligibles. Seiya había tenido toda la razón. Estaba alucinando.

**- ¡Cuando como, donde, porque! ¡No lo entiendo!-**

Seiya puso un dedo sobre su boca

**- ¡Shhh bombom!-** le reprendió

Serena se golpeó su boca con la palma de la mano mientras Seiya escogía el orden en que respondería a las preguntas de Serena

**- El cuando es fácil de responder. Desde hoy en la mañana-**

**- No lo puedo creer ¡Falto a clases un mísero día y me pierdo el notición del año!-**

Seiya sonrió divertido.

**- Eso te deja algunas lecciones como por ejemplo no faltar y dejarme solo pero ese es otro tema no me distraigas-**

**- Ya, sigue-** le incitó

**- El por qué también es fácil de responder. Hasta un bomboncito distraído como tú se ha dado cuenta que Thomas mira a Mina como si se la quisiera comer y a nuestra amiga le fascina ser el bocadillo de ese chico-**

Serena tuvo algunas objeciones con ese comentario pero prefirió guardárselas para sí.

**- Lo que me extraña de esto es la forma. Ayer estuve con Thomas y no me dio ningún indicio. Nada-**

Recordaba absolutamente toda la plática y en ningún momento habían hablado de Mina.

**- Bueno yo podría decir lo mismo. Estuve con Mina antes que todo pasara y podía apostar cualquier cosa a que comenzar una relación no estaba en sus planes-**

Se recostó en la pared, de espalda a la puerta. Realmente todo esto la tomaba por sorpresa.

**- Entonces que cambio-**

Seiya la imitó.

**- Supongo que ahí entra en juego el como y el donde-**

Se sentía como un chismoso intercambiando rumores con su mejor amiga pero después de todo bombom era justamente eso así que se puso frente a ella y en señal de reserva puso una mano junto a su boca.

**- Thomas fue a buscarla hoy al almuerzo y se veía tan serio… por otro lado Mina andaba con el genio de los mil demonios…era como la dimensión desconocida. Era obvio que algo extraño sucedía entre esos dos. La cosa es que desaparecieron y ella no volvió hasta muy tarde- **

Serena asintió completamente concentrada en el tema.

**- Y…-** inquirió. Quería saber más.

Seiya se cepilló el cabello indeciso.

**- Bueno bombom no quiero sonar entrometido pero…-**

No podía decir eso luego de contarlo prácticamente todo así que lo obligaría a decírselo de ser necesario.

**- ¡Vamos Seiya dímelo!-**

Dudó un momento hasta que asintió.

**- Solo porque eres tú bombom y confío en ti-**

Se mordió el labio y luego un ligero rubor cruzó su rostro, cosa que desconcertó a Serena. Seiya no era de los que se sonrojaban por cualquier cosa. El tema captó aún más su atención.

**- Yo creo que esos dos se encerraron en una habitación, tiraron la llave, se gritaron hasta quedar sin voz y luego de que dejaran todo muy claro se lanzaron uno sobre el otro y no precisamente para jugar a las cosquillas-**

Serena arrugó el ceño confundida pero Seiya movió sus cejas rápidamente. _Oh, ya entendía._ También se sonrojó al captar a que se refería ¡No podía creerlo!

**- Tú crees Seiya**-

Volvió a asentir con fuerza.

**- Bombom yo la vi ¿y el uniforme mal puesto? ¿El cabello de loca? No tienen otra explicación. No se que pasó en ese cuarto y realmente no quiero saber los detalles pero lo que sí se es que entraron como extraños y cuando salieron ya estaban en una relación. Así que saca tus propias conclusiones- **

Serena se volvió a recargar en la pared sorprendida. Su amiga sí que había llevado lo de Diosa del amor a otro nivel, aunque pensándolo bien si se trataba de Mina…no es que pensara mal de ella sino que la única chica capaz de ser tan impulsiva y apasionada tenía que ser ella de eso no había duda.

**- Wow. Supongo que tendré que llamarla para felicitarla y de paso enterarme de cómo pasó esto-**

Seiya negó vehemente.

**- Ya te dije los detalles no me interesan-**

Pero luego lo pensó.

**- Aunque no perderías nada con llamar también a Thomas y aconsejarle que en esa fiesta se porte mejor que un santo. Si Mina se molestaba con él cuando no eran nada, imagínate ahora que son pareja-**

Ambos rieron con ganas imaginándose la pelea magistral que se armaría hasta que oyeron que la puerta se abría lentamente. Serena estaba de espalda así que no vio de quien se trataba, aunque la ausencia absoluta de diversión en el rostro de Seiya la hizo hacerse una idea. Se dio la vuelta.

**- Yaten que haces aquí…-** dijo Seiya casi en un susurro

El recién llegado caminó serio hacia ellos.

**- ¿Qué has dicho Seiya?-**

**- Te he preguntado que haces a…-**

**- No-** respondió al instante- **no eso. Lo anterior-**

Serena miró a Seiya quien retrocedió un poquito. Taiki y Amy quienes estaban en la mesa platicando se dieron cuenta que algo estaba ocurriendo fuera. Al no recibir respuesta de ninguno de sus amigos, formuló la pregunta que temía hacer.

**- ¿Mina y Thomas están saliendo?-**

Y lo comprendió todo. La actitud extraña de Taiki y Amy como si intentaran no hacerle enfadar por nada. Y los susurros de Seiya y Serena…miró a sus hermanos y amigas.

**- ¿Qué pensaban hacerme una terapia de grupo o algo así?-**

Serena se acercó en plan conciliador

**- Estábamos platicando de eso. De cómo hablarlo…ya sabes-**

De pronto ya no se sentía triste, sino que sumamente molesto

**- ¿Tú lo sabias? ¿Estuviste conmigo todo el día y no me lo dijiste?-**

Retrocedió esquivo mientras Serena se tensaba ante el tono autoritario e hiriente que utilizaba con ella. Seiya arrugó el ceño

**- Hey contrólate y no le hables a bombom así, ella no sabía nada de esto-**

Serena alzó la barbilla para ocultar así la tristeza.

**- Tal vez si no escucharas conversaciones tras las paredes y dejaras de acusarme de esta forma podríamos platicar toda la historia-**

Taiki intervino desde su rincón.

**- ¿Porque no entramos a casa y hablamos de eso dentro? Estamos gritando en medio del pasillo-**

Yaten sentía como la adrenalina recorría su sistema, haciendo que sus oídos zumbaran por la presión. Tenía muy claro que no estaba pensando con claridad. Tenía que alejarse de todos, no quería lastimar a nadie y antes de que siguiera haciéndolo debía irse.

Se metió las manos a los bolsillos para ocultar como las manos se le transformaban instintivamente en puños, como si la única alternativa fuera golpear algo alguien.

**- ¿Por qué no van a comer ustedes? La cena está lista-**

A pesar de lo rudo que había sido con ella Serena estaba sumamente preocupada por su amigo. Dejando de lado cualquier resentimiento se acercó a él.

**- Yaten vamos a comer todos juntos, hicimos la cena con tanto cariño. No nos dejes…no me dejes aquí preocupándome por tí-**

Estaba aterrorizada por lo que Yaten pudiera estar pensando. Él, al ver la mirada torturada de su amiga le acarició la mejilla.

**- Necesito estar solo un momento-**

Besó su frente y se alejó. Serena quiso seguirlo, era lo que su corazón le decía que tenía que hacer pero el brazo de Seiya la detuvo.

**- ¡Cuando he querido estar sola jamás te has ido!-** gritó con la voz temblorosa- **¡por que te tengo que hacer caso si tu nunca lo has hecho!-**

Se quedó un momento dándole la espalda. Si veía el rostro de Serena posiblemente se quedaría ahí con ella. Pero tenía que pensar con claridad y con todos esos ojos mirándole con esas expresiones de lástima… no podría respirar. Sin mirarle le respondió

**- Yo no le temo a la soledad y ahora la necesito más que nunca-**

Serena casi podía ver la barrera que Yaten había impuesto entre ellos. La conexión especial que los unía no estaba presente, la estaba bloqueando, no podía sentir nada. Y la nada era peor que cualquier otra cosa. No saber que pasaba con él la sacaba de quicio.

Pero dejó de luchar tanto con el agarre firme de Seiya como por sus ganas de seguirle. Se sacudió de brazo de Seiya molesta por haberla detenido, molesta por el hermetismo de Yaten y molesta consigo misma por no ser capaz de contener a su amigo.

* * *

Mina y Thomas caminaban por la fría tarde tomados de la mano. La experiencia era completamente nueva y reveladora para ambos. Después del torbellino de emociones en el que habían sido envueltos en la mañana ese simple contacto se sentía mucho más íntimo. Como si estar en el exterior expuestos hiciera las cosas mucho más reales. Mucho más significativas.

**- Que piensas-** le preguntó Thomas acariciando el dorso de su mano con el pulgar

Mina escondió su mano libre en el bolsillo de su abrigo.

**- Es la primera vez que camino con un chico de la mano por la calle-**

Thomas asintió. Con solo oír el tono de voz de Mina sabía reconocer cuando soltar una risa y un comentario divertido o cuando simplemente oír en silencio, preguntando lo fundamental.

**- Y como te sientes al respecto- **preguntó en el mismo tono

Lo pensó, mientras daba un vistazo a las personas que caminaban a su alrededor. Algunas solas, algunas acompañadas, otras en grupo, cada una de ellas inmersas en su mundo personal.

**- Tenía la loca idea de que saltarían fuegos artificiales y que todo el mundo notaría cuando eso pasara, pero se siente…no lo sé normal-**

Thomas evaluó esa respuesta con detenimiento, sin dejar de acariciar la mano de Mina y sostenerla firme pero con delicadeza

**- ¿Y eso es bueno o malo?-** preguntó al fin

Se oía calmado pero con un pequeñísimo deje de preocupación. Tal vez le estaba inquietando con sus pensamientos y realmente no quería eso. Además si era honesta consigo misma, los fuegos artificiales los había sentido dentro de su pecho desde el momento en el que vio en los ojos de Thomas el deseo por ella. Le dio un apretoncito en la mano.

**- Digamos que me di cuenta que a veces las mejores cosas no se ven a simple vista-**

Eso le hizo sonreír y volver a ser el mismo Thomas de siempre. La envolvió con sus brazos cariñosamente.

**- Así que mi chica quiere fuegos artificiales… ¿Qué haremos al respecto?-**

Aún le parecía irreal cuando Thomas decía eso. Había perdido las esperanzas de ser la chica de alguien, al menos en preparatoria y ahora estaba siendo abrazada, más que eso, querida por un hombre excepcional tanto por dentro como por fuera. Apretó las manos de Thomas que estaban alrededor de su cintura.

**- No lo sé pero tendrás que esforzarte bastante para tenerme feliz-**

Le dio un beso en la mejilla.

**- Y ya se me ha ocurrido algo-** agregó

**- Lo que sea por ti-** le dijo apegándose a su mejilla

Mina asintió conforme. Aprovecharía para hacerle una petición.

**- Las chicas y yo estamos planeando celebrar el cumpleaños de Serena de manera especial. Por como lo ha pasado últimamente creo que estamos de acuerdo en que merece un respiro-**

**- Totalmente de acuerdo- **

Entrelazó una mano con la del chico

**- Así que se les ocurrió pedirte un favor. No se si será posible pero pensábamos en hacer una pequeña reunión en la casa de playa a la que fuimos una vez-**

**- Vaya-** dijo Thomas dejando el abrazo de Mina para caminar a su lado, sin soltar su mano- **eso me parece una excelente idea. Tengo que preguntarle a mi amigo pero estoy seguro que me la prestará. La verdad es que yo también necesito un descanso-**

Mina le miró. Con todo lo sucedido apenas sí habían tenido tiempo de platicar más a fondo

**- ¿Todo bien?- **

Las bocinas de los autos lo distrajeron por un momento.

**- Creo que me estoy sobre exigiendo demasiado. El segundo semestre bajaré un poco la intensidad, entrenaré un poco menos y dejaré un par de clases especiales que tomo fuera de la escuela-**

Mina sabía a la perfección que Thomas no necesitaba muchas clases avanzadas pues era suficientemente capaz de tener el puntaje adecuado para ingresar a cualquier universidad. Era el otro punto que la sorprendía

**- ¿Entrenarás menos? Pero si amas jugar baloncesto-**

Apretó su mano y la subió para besarla

**- Si, pero quiero tener más tiempo para dedicarle a otras cosas que también amo-**

No la miró pero Mina supo de inmediato a lo que se refería. Arrugó el ceño.

**- Thomas, no quiero ser un obstáculo en tu vida. En serio, yo me conformo con vernos de vez en cuando en la escuela o cuando tú estés disponible-**

Lo que menos deseaba era afectar de esa forma la vida de Thomas. Pero él sonrió despreocupadamente.

**- Pero yo no me conformo con eso Mina-**

La intensidad con la que pronunció esas palabras hizo que un temblor le recorriera la espalda y se alojara en la mano que Thomas sostenía, como una corriente eléctrica hubiera encontrado su fin en la unión entre ambos. Se giró para verle y le miró con dulzura

**- Además no estoy hablando de dejar el baloncesto, solo que compatibilizaré las actividades que realizo para dedicarme el resto del tiempo totalmente a tí-**

Mina le dio un apretoncito a su mano. No sabía que había hecho para tener a un chico tan bueno a su lado. Un chico que estaba dispuesto a dejar a un lado cosas que le apasionaban solo por su compañía. Sentirse más halagada era imposible.

**- Si te soy sincera te he extrañado en los almuerzos y también después de clases. Si al menos pudieras comer conmigo algún día de la semana y volver a casa juntos otro tanto ya estaría más que complacida-**

La acercó hacia su cuerpo y le dio un beso fugaz. Le gustaba que Mina reconociera echarle de menos, pero le gustaba aún más que tuviera la generosidad de compartirlo con su ajetreada vida.

**- Dalo por hecho preciosa ¿Qué quieres almorzar el lunes?-**

Eso la sorprendió

**- ¿Eh?-**

**- Quiero prepararte algo especial, así que dime linda que te apetece-**

Mina se percató que estaban prácticamente fuera de su casa así que el viaje había terminado. Se puso frente a él y lo rodeó con sus brazos que apenas si alcanzaban a cubrir toda la circunferencia. Tenía que hablarle. Apoyó el mentón sobre su pecho y le miró hacia arriba.

**- Tengo la sensación de que piensas que si no haces todas esas cosas me iré y eso no es así Thomas. Yo no me iré-**

Besó su pecho mientras Thomas la apretaba más fuerte junto a su cuerpo.

**- Así que no necesito que dejes de hacer lo que más te apasiona por mí o que me estés** **consintiendo todo el tiempo. Me encanta y me siento querida cuando lo haces pero si no lo hicieras tampoco sería un problema para mí, aún querría seguir a tu lado-**

Thomas acarició con ambos pulgares las mejillas de Mina, con una delicadeza tan grande que apenas si sentía su tacto.

**- Me da temor que se termine el día, que mañana despiertes y que te des cuenta que en realidad…-**

Ni siquiera podía decirlo en voz alta por miedo a que se hiciera cierto. Pero Mina llevó sus manos a ambos lados de su cara y le hizo fijar sus ojos en los suyos.

**- Óyeme bien, esta actitud temerosa no va contigo, tú no eres así. Si no hubieras tenido confianza en ti y en mí el estar juntos el día de hoy no habría sido posible así que deja de comportarte de esta forma tan anti-Thomas porque no me agrada-**

Frunció las cejas hasta que una arruga se formó en su rostro. Thomas sonrió tanto por el tono fastidiado de Mina así como su expresión molesta. Pero lo que más le hizo sentir así de feliz fueron las palabras de Mina. Se oía tan segura y tan decidida como en la mañana. Besó su frente para desaparecer esa mueca tan ajena a su rostro siempre alegre.

**- Así que te gusta el Thomas confiado y todo eso-**

Había recuperado su voz relajada de siempre. La crisis había sido superada

**- Digamos que no me molesta del todo-** respondió indiferente

La abrazó con ganas y la levantó unos pocos centímetros del suelo hasta que ambos estaban a la misma altura. Mina se sostuvo rodeándolo del cuello.

**- Te ves tan linda enfadada, pero más linda aún cuando sé que he logrado hacerte sonreír a pesar de todo-**

Besó su nariz y pegó su frente a la de ella.

**- Te vendré a ver mañana antes del baile. Te extrañaré mucho el fin de semana así que necesito estar al menos un momento contigo-**

La dejó en el suelo pero no soltó su cintura. Mina posó sus brazos sobre los de él.

**- Quiero que lo pases muy bien pero más importante que eso, quiero que hagas pasar a Sere un fin de semana inolvidable-**

Se frotó la barbilla juguetonamente

**- ¿Cómo haré eso?-**

Mina lo golpeó en el brazo.

**- Solo compórtate pero disfrútalo al máximo y hazla disfrutar también a ella, después de todo si la elegiste como pareja por sobre mí has que al menos valga la pena-**

Thomas se puso un poco más serio.

**- No te lo había dicho pero te doy las gracias por no hacer del baile un problema y de aceptarlo tan bien. No todas las chicas habrían estado de acuerdo en que su pareja vaya con otra persona a un evento así-**

Mina sonrió casi divertida

**- ¿Estás loco? cuando la invitaste apenas si hablábamos ¡y además se trata de Sere! es mi mejor amiga, confío en ella ciegamente, además no existe nadie mejor para vigilarte y mantenerte a raya esa noche. El lunes lo sabré todo así que ya estás advertido-**

Thomas hizo una mueca

**- Tal vez no fue muy buena idea después de todo…-**

Lo besó lentamente sorprendiéndolo al principio pero se recuperó a tiempo para responderle como se debía. Cuando se separaron Mina le sonrió

**- Así al menos no me olvidarás por cualquier chica con un vestido y peinado bonito-**

Besó su frente

**- De ti no me olvidaría ni aunque lo intentara-**

Asintió firme

**- Muy bien, porque solo deseo que me mires a mí… y bueno a Serena ¡pero solo por el día de mañana que quede claro!-**

Lo apuntó con el dedo. Estaba doblemente advertido. Thomas tomó su dedo y lo envolvió entre su mano. La besó y entrelazó sus dedos.

**- Dejé de ver a otras chicas incluso antes de conocerte…en el fondo sabía que tarde o temprano tú aparecerías para llenarlo todo. A cualquier lado que volteo solo estás tú, así que nunca temas por eso. Yo solo te veo a ti-**

De eso se trataba. Por eso era que quería tanto a Thomas, por eso que necesitaba tanto de él. Cuando posaba sus ojos en los suyos no había espacio para otra cosa u otra persona, estaba ella y nada más. No solo le creía sino que estaba segura de que era así. Lo había comprobado desde el primer minuto. Nunca había dudado, nunca le había mentido, se había mantenido firme a pesar de los obstáculos que ella misma había puesto en el camino. Thomas era su puerto seguro. Mina puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y Thomas la alzó

**- Ven aquí rubio insoportablemente irresistible, ya que estamos en plan de declararnos cosas empalagosas debo decir que no tengo miedo, que siempre he creído en ti y siempre lo haré-**

Selló su promesa con un beso sonoro. Thomas la sostuvo más cerca de su cuerpo y se sintió transportado a otro mundo, a un mundo en el que ambos podían lograr lo que quisieran, mientras permanecieran así de juntos. Y aunque la perspectiva de seguir así abrazados era cautivante lo cierto era que tenía que dejar a Mina entrar a su casa. Después de besarla con la más absoluta dedicación la dejó en el suelo la hizo girar como bailarina de ballet y abrazó por detrás.

**- Me encantaría estar contigo así mucho tiempo pero mañana será un día muy largo y que decir de la noche. Debo dormir y tú también hermosa-**

Abrazados caminaron hacia la entrada de la casa de Mina. Había olvidado que después de baile irían a la casa de la playa. Suspiró, no tenía problema en ello pero la desanimaba el hecho de que no tendría a Thomas por todo el fin de semana. Se apretó a él.

**- Es cierto… debes cuidar mucho de Sere ¿si? no la dejes sola, no es tan sociable como aparenta-**

Con un rápido movimiento Thomas la tuvo frente a él.

**- Cierra los ojos un momento-** le pidió

Mina los cerró. Escuchó como Thomas abría el cierre de lo que al parece era su bolso, lo dejaba en el suelo, tomaba la solapa de su abrigo, habría los dos primeros botones dejando al descubierto su uniforme. Con cualquier otro chico eso probablemente le habría incomodado pero con él era distinto.

Ya con la blusa a la vista Thomas enganchó algo a ella bajando los brazos al terminar,

**- Puedes abrirlos-**

Así lo hizo. Se tanteó el lugar que Thomas había estado hurgando. Bajó la vista para encontrar una delicada flor de lys color marfil enganchada sobre su corazón.

**- Es la misma que me pondré yo mañana con mi traje. Mantenla cerca de tu corazón de la misma forma en que yo te tengo en el mío todo el tiempo-**

Mina sonrió encantada. No solo la usaría por el fin de semana. La llevaría siempre prendida en su uniforme, como recordatorio de lo que había comenzado ese día.

**- Es muy linda me la quedaré por siempre ¿está bien?-**

La acarició. Cuidaría bien de ella. Se separó un poco del chico sin soltar su mano.

**- Esa es la idea. Ahora ve adentro, tus manos están frías. No quiero que te enfermes-**

Era tan difícil soltarla. Le dio un pequeño tironcito a sus manos atadas y volvió a atrapar sus labios.

**- Duerme bien-** murmuró sobre sus labios- **te echaré de menos como un loco-**

Mina sonrió

**- Lo sé, siempre he sabido que estás loco-**

**- Si hablamos de locura Mina…-**

La calló con otro beso antes de que reclamara.

**- ¿Alguna queja?-** preguntó pegada a él

**- Para nada. Solo estoy afirmando un punto. Estás loca y adoro esa locura en ti-**

Rió con ganas haciendo que Mina se preguntara porque no podía sentirse ofendida por su comentario sino que al contrario le gustaba como le hacía sentir.

**- El sentimiento es mutuo. Te quiero y descansa. Nos vemos pronto-**

Se separaron y Mina caminó hacia la puerta de su casa. Thomas no la perdió de vista hasta que llegó al umbral de su puerta, solo ahí se dio la vuelta.

**- ¡Hey Thomas espera!**- gritó a todo pulmón

El chico se frenó y se dio la vuelta.

**- ¡Que pasa hermosa!-** gritó de vuelta

Le encantaba que le siguiera el juego

**- ¡Si el lunes veo alguna foto tuya con otra chica que no sea Serena vas a conocer mi** **famoso saque de voleybol cuando una pelota se estrelle donde más te duela!-**

Una carcajada rompió con el silencio de la noche. Thomas se pasó la mano por el cabello mientras continuaba riendo.

**- ¿Celosa tal vez?-**

Puso las manos sobre sus caderas

**- ¡Por supuesto. Eres mío que no se te olvide!-**

Volvió a reír complacido.

**- ¡Estoy seguro de que nadie te discutirá eso con ese tono de voz! ¡Te adoro!-**

Mina sonrió no pudiendo lucir más feliz. Le lanzó un beso con la mano y Thomas estiró el brazo para atraparlo y llevarlo a su pecho. Una última mirada y se dio la vuelta definitivamente.

* * *

Thomas se ajustó el cierre de su cazadora con los colores de la escuela y sonrió al recordar los gritos divertidos de Mina hasta que una sombra se interpuso en su camino. Miró hacia arriba

**- Lo siento-** pensando que se había tropezado con alguien al ir despistado

Pero la sombra no se movió. Alzó la vista y lo que se encontró no le sorprendió. En realidad era algo que se esperaba, pero no tan pronto y mucho menos en ese lugar. Aunque tenía sentido. Después de todo era la calle de Mina. Y Yaten la buscaría tarde o temprano.

Se quedaron ahí en la tenue luz entregada por una farola evaluándose en silencio. Intentando averiguar quien daría el primer paso, quien hablaría primero, quien reaccionaría primero.

A juzgar por la mandíbula apretada de Yaten y su mirada furibunda, él sería el primero en hablar. En virtud de los acontecimientos, le otorgaría este beneficio.

Después de salir de su casa o de huir según sea el caso, tenía el rumbo absolutamente claro. Tenía que hablar con la única persona que podía darle la respuesta que necesitaba oír. Si ella se lo decía se haría real. Pero los había visto a ambos desde la distancia.

No había podido escuchar nada de lo que decían pero la forma en que se miraban, la complicidad de sus gestos, de su tacto y la manera en la que se movían uno junto al otro los delataban. Lo que había oído de la boca de sus hermanos y amigos era cierto.

Aún así no tuvo el valor de acercarse mientras estaban juntos.

No solo se había sentido como un fisgón, sino que también como un entrometido.

Cuando escuchó la voz de Mina gritar desde su entrada llamando a Thomas pensó por un segundo que había sentido su presencia alrededor. O que al menos había percibido algo raro, pero cuando atendió al timbre alegre, juguetón y posesivo de su voz le calmó. O tal vez le decepcionó, no estaba muy seguro.

La cosa es que había perdido la noción del tiempo vigilando desde la distancia, absorbiendo la visión de una Mina enamorada. Enamorada de otro hombre, así que cuando vio a Thomas caminar hacia su dirección las opciones eran bastante claras.

Dejar que se marchara sin haberse enterado jamás de su presencia o hacer lo que estaba habiendo justo en ese momento.

Era evidente que el tiempo de pensar se había terminado incluso antes de darse cuenta.

**- ¿Qué haces aquí?-** preguntó Thomas no resistiendo más la manera en la que le estaba escrutándolo. Como si hubiera hecho algo muy malo.

**- Necesitaba hablar con Mina-**

Thomas se irguió en toda su estatura, de alguna forma para controlar las emociones que lo embargaban.

**- Mina acaba de entrar a su casa pero si quieres decirle algo yo puedo comunicárselo-**

Le incomodaba ser así de rudo pero sabía como era Yaten. Con él no podía tratar de la misma forma que con otras personas. Y eso era obvio. Los dos querían a la misma chica. No podía haber neutralidad en eso.

**- No sabía que empezar a salir con alguien significaba perder el derecho de hablar con ella-**

Esto pintaba feo. Y Thomas había vivido un día excepcionalmente bueno como para terminarlo así. Pero el hecho es que debía de terminar de alguna forma.

**- Oye Yaten hay algo que debes saber. Por tus palabras deduzco que ya lo sabes y que estés aquí solo me lo confirma así que te lo diré-**

Tomó un respiro

**- Mina y yo estamos saliendo. No pretendo que lo entiendas pero sí que lo aceptes y que no le pidas explicaciones, no es justo para ella. Si necesitas saber algo por favor pregúntamelo a mí-**

Se sintió pésimo. Como si él fuera el malvado de la historia y tuviera como misión arruinar la felicidad de Mina y Thomas fuera el príncipe defensor de ella. Tenía tanta ira en su corazón que apenas si podía respirar.

**- ¿Por qué?-** murmuró entre dientes

Thomas aguardó pacientemente. A pesar de que debía de alistarse para mañana, lo que tenía enfrente no podía dejarse para después.

**- Por qué tuviste que aparecer en nuestras vidas y arruinarlo todo-**

Era una frase demasiado chocante como para dar una respuesta rápida. Veía y sentía el dolor en Yaten y hasta podía comprenderlo. La ausencia de Mina en su vida durante la semana le había dado una probada de lo que seguramente el chico que tenía delante estaba pasando. Pero demostrar lástima era aún peor. Yaten jamás se lo perdonaría.

**- Yo no sabía tu historia con Mina ni lo que sentías por ella. Nunca quise ser la tercera parte en todo esto. Cuando yo la conocí ella estaba sola al igual que yo. Fuimos apoyándonos y superándolos juntos. Y de pronto el dolor se fue y empecé a entender que a Mina le sucedía exactamente lo mismo-**

No se sentía con la confianza como para contar a Yaten a lo que se estaba refiriendo. Yaten continuó respirando con dificultad.

**- Cuando yo me le declaré a Mina sabía que no me aceptaría pero si no se lo decía…simplemente no podía estar en paz sin tener la certeza de que al menos había sido honesto conmigo mismo-**

¿Qué quería decir eso? ¿Acaso le estaba dando algún tipo de lección? ¿De mensaje oculto? Frunció el ceño ¿Podía estar más furioso que en ese momento?

**- Luego ocurrió lo de tu accidente…vi a Mina tan afectada por lo ocurrido. Era evidente de que ella aún sentía algo por ti. Eso me destrozó pero no dejé de estar a su lado, se lo había prometido. Estaría con ella cuando despertaras pasara lo que pasara-**

Patio una piedra muy lejos, con la vista fija en el suelo

**- Me había hecho a la idea de que cuando abrieras los ojos perdería a Mina para siempre. Nunca se lo dije, pero poco a poco comencé a distanciarme y a concentrarme en cualquier cosa que no fuera Mina para así estar preparado. Lo cierto es que la situación me estaba matando-**

Alzó la vista, más serio de lo que le había visto jamás. Aunque Yaten no estaba muy seguro, el chico se veía molesto con él. Que ridículo pero así era.

**- Pero nada de lo que creí sucedió. Despertarte sano y salvo con una nueva oportunidad de acercarte a Mina y al fin decirle lo que todos sabían y sin embargo no hiciste nada. Las cosas siguieron igual que siempre-**

Si. Thomas estaba molesto cuando el que debía de oírse así era Yaten.

**- Pensé que necesitabas armarte de valor, incluso le pedí a Mina un poco de distancia para que así se diera la posibilidad de que pasara algo entre ustedes, un acercamiento o algo…fue en vano-**

Una risotada de Yaten le hizo retroceder

**- ¿Me estás diciendo que quisiste ayudarme? ¿Tengo que agradecerte?-**

Guardó silencio un momento. La postura firme imperturbable. Al menos uno de ellos debía de mantenerse frío.

**- Lo hice por ella-** respondió Thomas con suavidad- **porque para mí no existe nada más importante que su felicidad. Moriría por ella como lo hiciste tú y me alejé de ella para no presionarla. Lo único que he querido desde que la conocí es verla sonreír-**

Dio un paso hacia delante quedando a cortísima distancia de Yaten. Éste no se movió, no le daría el gusto de retroceder.

**- La distancia se me hizo insoportable pero me convencí de que era lo mejor para Mina. Obviamente no lo pensé bien. Y cuando la vi hoy en la mañana lo supe. Vi la misma desesperación en sus ojos. Ella también me extrañaba tanto como yo-**

¿Tan poco conocía a Mina que no se dio cuenta de ello? Aquél día cuando platicaron tan brevemente, en ningún momento se le ocurrió preguntarle como estaba, supuso que al verla comportarte igual que siempre era signo de que estaba bien. Que poco sabía de la persona que decía amar…

**- Mina me hizo saber a su manera lo mucho que le desagradaba nuestra nueva situación-**

Prosiguió Thomas, esta vez con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro, como si lo que estuviera recordando fuera de lo más gracioso. Yaten quería hundirse en el pavimento

**- Me hizo darme cuenta que si quieres estar con alguien no te alejas, no esperas a que llegue el mejor momento ni piensas en lo que va a pasar. Simplemente la sostienes junto a ti y no la dejas ir nunca más. No la dejaré ir Yaten, ahora que Mina al fin se ha atrevido a darme una oportunidad no la desperdiciaré-**

Sorpresivamente posó las manos en ambos hombros de Yaten. Éste ni siquiera intentó sacudirse, estaba tan impresionado que solo abrió unos enormes ojos.

**- Así que si quieres odiarme hazlo, si quieres desquitarte golpéame con todas tus fuerzas, grítame lo mucho que me detestas, deséame la muerte o lo que quieras pero no harás pasar a Mina por esto, no la harás sentir culpable por amarme porque la vida te dio más de una oportunidad y no supiste aprovecharlas. Soy un aparecido en sus vidas es cierto y quizás nunca pueda entender el vínculo que existe entre ustedes pero viviré con ello. Mientras Mina esté conmigo, mientras pueda ver en sus ojos lo que vi hoy en la mañana todo estará bien-**

Le estaba incitando a descargar toda su frustración, toda su ira en él. Se estaba ofreciendo como en una especie de compensación por los daños causados. Apretó sus hombros para que comenzara de una buena vez. Thomas bajó los brazos y esperó. Y esperó. Pero nada pasó. Los ojos verdes de Yaten se hicieron más y más claros, como si la ira se fuera difuminando con el viento. Ya no se parecía en nada al chico prepotente e iracundo que había llegado a enfrentarse con él, más se asemejaba a un chico triste y desolado. Thomas volvió a posar una de sus manos en su brazo, esta vez con más delicadeza.

**- Así que te pido Yaten, te imploro que nos dejes iniciar nuestra relación sin la sensación de que estamos traicionando a alguien, porque nunca ha sido así. Mina nunca te traicionó, porque no se puede traicionar cuando jamás hubo nada, si quieres culpar a alguien cúlpame a mí, porque fui yo el que no se rindió. Ódiame a mí no a ella-**

Los ojos de Thomas se tornaron brillosos. Era imposible de ver así que Yaten cerró los suyos.

**- Por favor ódiame a mí-**

Tal vez el antiguo Yaten habría dejado el rostro de Thomas como saco de boxear a la más mínima provocación…si este chico pudiera provocar a alguien de esa forma. Todo en él irradiaba calma y amabilidad. Hasta las palabras más desagradables las decía con dificultad, como si ser duro le doliera más a él que a la persona que recibía esas palabras.

No se que extraña habilidad le había transmitido Serena o que nueva parte de él estaba descubriendo pero Yaten contempló con total libertad los ojos de Thomas y supo que había visto algo muy parecido antes.

Había almas tan excepcionalmente puras que se reflejaban a simple vista. La primera que había visto en su vida era Serena. Thomas era la segunda.

Si fuera el de antes la venganza habría sido pan comido, se le daba muy bien ser fastidioso y detestable cuando se lo proponía. Eso hasta que se le ocurrió dejar entrar a las personas a su corazón. Ahora era como un dique abierto con los sentimientos desbordados incapaz de ponerles un freno e incapaz de poner un alto también a lo que percibía de los demás.

Había cambiado. Y ya no podía volver atrás.

No tenía la menor idea de lo que Thomas había tenido que experimentar para llegar a ser ese chico tan cálido que había logrado entrar al corazón de Mina, pero saltaba a la vista que se trataba de algo tan profundo que había marcado su alma.

Era la primera vez que veía con detención a Thomas. La primera vez que notaba ese detalle en él.

No era un lector de almas pero se imaginaba que solo unas pocas cosas cambiaban a alguien de esa forma. El amor podía hacer eso, la pérdida de alguien amado también, la muerte era otra. Estaba seguro de que una de ellas era la causante.

Yaten dio un paso atrás, se arregló su cabello y le miró resuelto. Ya se sentía como él mismo o más o menos así. Ya tenía la respuesta que sin querer había estado buscando.

**- Hay algo en ti que me hace creer que te ha costado más de un dolor de cabeza llegar a ser como eres, no me interesa saber lo que es, pero fue algo feo y te dolió tanto que aún duele y haces un enorme esfuerzo por ocultarlo. Eso te lo concedo-**

Mientras más hablaba más se armaba de valor. Thomas se lo había sugerido. Quizás tomarle la palabra no era tan malo después de todo. Le sonrió condescendientemente.

**- Eres bueno, atento y amable con todos, eso puedo reconocerlo también-**

Alzó las cejas como si lo que fuera a decir era obvio.

**- Pero no somos amigos ni lo seremos en el futuro. No odio a Mina, la quiero y no he venido a hacerla pasar un mal rato. Solo quiero saber que fue lo que vio en ti, que es lo que todos han visto en ti porque yo en realidad solo puedo ver a un chico atormentado por un secreto que cree que al lado de Mina la herida sangrará menos-**

El rostro de Thomas palideció repentinamente como si Yaten hubiera hurgado dentro de su pecho y tocado el lugar exacto en donde esa antigua cicatriz escocía de vez en cuando.

**- ¿Qué has dicho?-**

La paz había vuelto a Yaten. Su voz era calmada pero firme. Había dado en el clavo.

**- No eres sordo Thomas. No te estoy ofendiendo ni tratándote de mentiroso hablo con sinceridad igual que tú y lo que yo veo es un agujero en tu corazón, no lo había visto antes. Al parecer estar tanto con Serena da sus frutos después de todo. Crees que con Mina lograrás tapar ese agujero y quizás puedas hacerlo ¿pero que pasa si no es así? ¿Mina es la que sufrirá las consecuencias?-**

Sonrió nervioso pero rápidamente Thomas perdió su natural sonrisa.

**- Que ¿Se te acabó la sonrisita fácil?-** soltó para hacer sentirle incómodo.

Las viejas costumbres eran difíciles de dejar. Yaten había llegado derrotado pero extrañamente ahora se sentía mejor.

**- Puedo soportar que Mina esté con un chico como tú, lo que no puedo soportar es que pretendas quererla más que yo porque eso no es así. Así que deja las lecciones de cómo demostrar sentimientos por Mina para otra vida. Tú y yo no somos muy distintos. La gran diferencia está en que yo asumo la enorme confusión en la que estoy y no intento pasarla por alto gritando mi amor por Mina como si con eso mis voces internas se callaran. El comportarte como si fueras superior a mí…eso es lo que me hace estar seguro de que jamás tendremos ningún tipo de relación-**

Se ajustó las correas de su mochila. Curiosamente la antipatía hacia Thomas ya no era tan grande. Le apeteció volver a casa y comer esa lasaña que olía tan bien…

**- Así que estás advertido…porque si no me di a entender bien esto es una advertencia-**

Su gesto de vencedor era inigualable. Thomas en tanto hizo una mueca de desagrado

**- ¿Que?-** preguntó Yaten sorprendido por la reacción de Thomas- **al menos yo te estoy diciendo que seré el primero en enviarte con un boleto sin regreso a África cuando le rompas el corazón a Mina y el primero que la cuidará y la recogerá del suelo donde la dejes tirada. Podré ser un poco más sensible y amable que antes pero sigo siendo dolorosamente honesto ¿Ves? No te odio, después no digas que no te lo sugerí-**

* * *

Sentados en la mesa Seiya, Serena, Amy y Taiki parecían estar sumergidos en una especie de penitencia que consistía en no hablar. Un voto de silencio autoimpuesto desde la partida de Yaten.

Si bien la comida estaba servida apenas si la habían probado y lo poco que habían degustado probablemente les había parecido inocuo. Como una masa a la que habían forzado a entrar en su boca.

El teléfono celular de Serena sonó y ya a la segunda campanada la rubia lo tenía en la mano, pensando inocentemente que se podía tratar de su amigo desaparecido

**- ¿Hola?-**

La chispa en sus ojos se opacó un poco cuando se percató de que no era quien esperaba. Se sentó de golpe en la mesa.

**- Hola Lita. No, no estoy ocupada dime-**

Escuchó sin mucho interés lo que su amiga le platicaba. Emitió algunos monosílabos

**- Si…puedo pasar antes de ir a casa. Si, si. Está bien nos vemos pronto-**

Colgó y dejó el teléfono en la mesa. Amy bebía un poco de agua

**- ¿Era Lita?-**

La respuesta era más que obvia pero en vista de los hechos de algo se debía de hablar para romper el hielo.

**- La prueba de mi vestido era hoy en la tarde. Con lo de la cena se me olvidó por completo…-**

Un nudo se le formó en la garganta. Habían estado tan contentos hacía solo unas horas… el contacto con la mano de Seiya la sobresaltó al principio pero la confortó luego.

**- bombom no estés así. Yaten es un poco impulsivo a veces pero luego de estar un rato a solas y pensar verá las cosas en perspectiva. Llegará pronto-**

Asintió en silencio. Miró los platos de sus amigos que se veían casi intactos

**- Por favor coman está rica-**

Tomó su tenedor pero no pudo probar bocado. Simplemente tenía cerrado el estómago.

Amy y Taiki se llevaron un trozo a la boca y la saborearon. Seiya miró un momento a Serena e imito a su hermano.

- Esta buena- dijo Amy mientras aún comía- **tiene un sabor distinto-**

**- A Yaten le gusta experimentar con la comida- le explicó Taiki limpiándose la comisura de los labios con una servilleta- siempre está probando con nuevos sabores-**

Seiya comió en silencio un poco más dando de vez en cuando miraditas de soslayo a bombom.

**- ¿Serena caliento tu plato nuevamente?-** le dijo Taiki con una media sonrisa

Ella negó.

**- Muchas gracias pero no tengo hambre. Además debo irme pronto-**

Dejó la servilleta sobre la mesa. Seiya arrugó el ceño

**- bombom deberías de intentar comer algo. Tu plato está intacto-**

¿Qué les sucedía a todos con su peso? Era como si de la noche a la mañana se hubiera vuelto un tema a nivel grupal. En ese momento le irritaba como nunca. Corrió el plato sonoramente para alejarlo en un gesto intencional. Que todos vieran que si no quería comer era su bendito problema. Su teléfono celular volvió a sonar y lo tomó entre sus manos. Cerró los ojos y respiró. Estiró el brazo hacia Amy

**- ¿Amy podrías por favor hablar con Darien, oír que quiere y decirle que me reuniré con él cuando quiera pero que por favor me deje en paz?-**

Amy lo tomó sin pestañear se puso de pie y se alejó de la habitación para platicar con calma.

Serena se restregó los ojos y se puso de pie para ir a buscar sus cosas que estaban en la habitación de Yaten. Entró sin prender la luz pues con la del salón principal bastaba. Tomó su bolso y su abrigo. Hurgó los bolsillos y encontró el regalo de Yaten.

Lo observó por un momento con aprehensión y decidió guardarlas dentro de su bolso para que no se perdieran.

**- Debes estar muy cabreada para rechazar de esa forma a su majestad de la tierra-**

Encontró a Seiya recostado en el umbral de la puerta con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho y con una sonrisita que no ocultaba para nada su satisfacción por ello.

**- Ya se de lo que se trata. Hablé con él hace un rato-**

Se abotonó el abrigo y buscó su bufanda sin darle la cara.

**- Y supongo que sugerirte que comieras tampoco fue buena idea de mi parte-**

Esta vez la voz de Seiya no fue tan divertida. Serena encontró la prenda que le faltaba en la oscuridad y la envolvió alrededor de su cuello.

**- Estoy bien Seiya en serio. Solo un poco cansada y aún tengo que ir a casa de Lita y ver si el vestido está bien, tengo que levantarme temprano para mañana arreglar mis cosas, organizar esa reunión con Darien y las demás y…-**

Seiya se acercó a grandes trancos y puso ambas manos en los hombros de Serena.

**- bombom cierra los ojos y respira un momento-**

Dejó que sus hombros se relajaran y obedeció.

**- Todo estará bien. El vestido se te verá hermoso de eso no tengo duda. No creo que debas de arreglarte demasiado para mañana pues eres bellísima así como estás así que duerme hasta tarde y solo despierta cuando sea necesario, lo de la reunión con Darien es un asco ya lo sé pero piensa que mientras más pronto salgas de eso mucho mejor y lo más importante de todo esto…-**

Le dio un apretoncito a sus hombros para que le observara. Serena abrió los ojos y se encontró con los de Seiya.

**- Yaten está bien, es fuerte y te tiene a ti y a todos nosotros. No lo dejaremos solo y cuando la impresión y la molestia del momento se pasen él lo entenderá. Así que por favor quita esa expresión de martirio de tu rostro, el estresarte y enfermarte no arreglará las cosas-**

La abrazó un momento y besó su frente.

**- Tú eres el pilar de Yaten, el mío y el de cada uno de este grupo. Si tus lindos ojitos se apagan créeme que lo notamos y nos afecta. Así que por favor sonríe bombom, no lo sé…piensa en mañana. Será un gran día-**

Una fugaz sonrisa en Serena le dio la razón a Seiya

**- ¿Ves? Casi estoy aliviado de que vayas a ese baile mañana. Con tal de verte reír cualquier cosa sirve bombom-**

La arrastró fuera de la habitación en donde Amy la aguardaba. No le soltó la mano en ningún momento.

**- Darien quería comunicarte que intentó convencer al grupo de Haruka de reunirnos el miércoles pero la verdad es que no estuvieron muy de acuerdo-**

Serena casi se imaginaba lo que dijeron al respecto. La mueca de Amy le hacía creer que tal vez no estaba diciendo toda la información al pie de la letra, tal vez cambiando un poco las palabras para no hacerla sentir mal. La buena de Amy.

**- Así que el máximo de tiempo que pudo conseguir es el domingo en la tarde. Dijo que te llamará ese día para ajustar detalles-**

Le pasó el teléfono y Serena lo guardó.

**- Si Amy gracias, lo que sea me da igual. Thomas y yo tendremos que volver un poco antes de lo pensado pero no creo que sea un problema-**

Amy asintió pero los chicos no entendieron.

**- ¿Cuál problema? Tu baile es mañana ¿no?-**

La pregunta de Taiki era sin duda la misma que se había hecho mentalmente Seiya. Serena sonrió nerviosa. Quizás Seiya no estaría muy contento del baile ahora.

**- El baile es mañana-** respondió Serena balanceando su bolso- **pero después hay una pequeña fiesta en la playa, nos trasladaremos ahí y volveremos el domingo. Invitaron a Thomas y él me invitó a mí-**

Bastó de todo el autocontrol del que tenía Seiya para no tomar a Serena, amarrarla y esconderla en el closet para que no saliera de la casa. Las ganas de esconderla del mundo y especialmente de todo el que fuera a ese baile eran indomables. Puso una mano en el respaldo del sofá más cercano para no caerse mientras dibujaba en su rostro una sonrisa más parecida a una mueca de dolor.

**- Oh-** balbuceó con los dientes apretados**- eso no me lo habías comentado bombom-**

**- ¿No lo hice?-** preguntó inocentemente. Sabía que no lo había hecho

Seiya negó lentamente. El teléfono celular volvió a sonar. Lo sacó rápidamente. Era Lita.

**- Lita cálmate, voy en camino-** fue lo que dijo antes de colgar

Serena miró a sus amigos.

**- Lamento que la cena no haya resultado como esperaba chicos-**

Amy saltó del lado de Taiki y abrazó a su amiga.

**- Sere tú solo descansa. Nos veremos mañana-**

Serena asintió. Taiki también se acercó

**- Llamaré a un taxi para que vayas en él a casa de Lita. Ya se hizo de noche no es seguro que andes sola-**

Serena se sonrojó levemente. Taiki siempre era tan atento con ella. Tanto Amy como Taiki se separaron, dejándola un momento a solas con Seiya. quien seguía en un estado de catatónico. Serena se acercó lentamente. Debía de irse rápido pero no antes de despedirse como debía.

**- Seiya- **le dijo suavemente- **el taxi llegará en un momento así que…-**

Volteó a mirar a Serena.

**- No te preocupes ¿si? no puedo irme ni salir mañana si no estoy segura de que estarás bien así que ¿lo estarás?-**

Encontró los ojos de Serena y los enfocó. Volvía a verse preocupada y esta vez era su culpa. Cerró los ojos e intentó suavizar su expresión. Los abrió y le sonrió escuetamente pero esta vez en serio.

**- Bombom todo está bien, solo me gustaría haber sabido toda la historia antes pero ya no importa. Ahora ve donde Lita y has todo lo que te dije. Te aseguro que es la solución- **

Serena dudó un momento. Oyó a la distancia el sonido de una bocina y segundos después el teléfono del apartamento avisaba que el taxi ya había llegado. Seiya tomó su mano y la besó en el dorso.

**- En serio bombom está todo bien. Ahora baja y abrígate bien y el domingo en la playa ten cuidado con el frío, el mar y esas cosas. Lleva ropa abrigada y si sucede cualquier cosa, la más estúpida tontería me avisas y estaré ahí tan rápido como pueda. Sólo llámame e iré por ti donde sea bombom-**

Le arregló la bufanda y subió cuello de su abrigo. Serena caminó hacia la puerta acompañada de Seiya. Antes de irse se dio la vuelta y le abrazó fuertemente. Quería que la sintiera, que tuvieran la conexión que habían tenido en la tarde. Seiya acarició su cabello y absorbió su aroma a fresco. El aroma de su bombom era inigualable.

La bocina volvió a repicar. Serena se alejó y besó la mejilla de Seiya con extrema dulzura.

**- Nos vemos Seiya. Cuídate-**

Se afirmó contra la pared y se agarró con fuerza el tabique de la nariz. Sería el fin de semana más largo de toda su vida.

* * *

Serena estaba en su dormitorio con la ropa de dormir ya puesta, mirándose al espejo y en sus manos el vestido terminado. Lo sostenía tan delicadamente para que no se fuera a desplanchar manchar o cualquier cosa que pudiera arruinar la obra de arte que Lita había confeccionado en tan poco tiempo. Sería una profesional, era su vocación le había quedado muy claro.

Era una belleza. Cuando le vio simplemente supo que era lo que había imaginado. Y mucho más.

Durante todo el camino a casa de Lita los ánimos de Serena habían decaído considerablemente. Y como si Lita lo hubiera adivinado le estaba esperando con galletas recién horneadas y leche.

Se sentó y comió un par.

**- ¡No seas tímida Sere!-** le había gritado desde el dormitorio- **he hecho bastantes, por favor sírvete con confianza-**

Se comió otra y bebió leche para no atragantarse. No era timidez. Cuando se trataba de comida ella no era tímida. Era ese malestar que no la abandonaba.

Eso, hasta que Lita apareció con el vestido. Los ojos se le dilataron y saltó de su silla para correr hacia él.

**- ¿Es mi vestido?-** le había preguntado sin creérselo.

Lita rió ya sintiéndose orgullosa.

**- No veo a nadie más aquí que esté esperando por un vestido a menos que quieras que lo venda…-**

Había gritado como loca mientras daba vueltas con su vestido en las manos. Recordaba que Lita se lo había arrebatado para que no lo arrugara. No le importaba si eso era así de todas maneras seguiría siendo bello.

**- Primero lo primero**- le había dicho Lita- **Tienes que probártelo para saber si necesito hacerle ajustes. Así que pasa a mi dormitorio-**

Asintió y corrió hacia el dormitorio de su amiga para desvestirse. Cuando volvió Lita la ayudó a ponérselo con mucho cuidado. Cuando le subió la cremallera percibió como la tela le envolvía. Se sentía suave, como una pluma. Exactamente como quería.

Se miró al espejo y contuvo la respiración.

**- Es tan…-** había dicho casi sin palabras

**- Lo sé. Es mi más grande creación. Realmente podría dedicarme a esto- **contestó de manera apreciativa.

Lita había tomado unos alfileres y se había agachado junto a Serena.

**- Te queda un poco holgado de la cintura- **le dijo al mismo tiempo que lo ajustaba-** pero de la parte de arriba está perfecto. La verdad es que tenía temor de que me hubiera equivocado, no quisiera cambiarle nada. Honestamente es la pieza del vestido que más me gusta. Tu idea quedó genial Sere-**

Serena había pasado sus manos por la tela otra vez.. La pedrería era porosa pero hacía las veces de un soporte perfecto.

**- Es justo como lo había pensado…-** había susurrado embobada- ¡**Lita eres una genio, de verdad estoy sin palabras!-**

Su amiga se había sonrojado.

**- Cuando las cosas se hacen con cariño este es el resultado. Ahora ve a sacártelo y tráelo. Lo arreglaremos de inmediato-**

Serena se encontró nuevamente en su dormitorio de vuelta al presente. Se dio una nueva mirada al espejo, con la imagen en su cabeza de Lita contenta y satisfecha consigo misma. Colgó el vestido en el perchero adherido a su puerta y se alistó para ir a la cama. Cuando ya estaba a punto de irse a dormir, oyó un sonido un tanto raro en su ventana.

Al principio pensó que se trataba de su gatita quien regresaba de su caminata nocturna.

**- ¿Luna?-** le llamó

Como no le contestó volvió a ponerse de pie y caminó hacia la ventana. La abrió un poco para dejarla entrar pero lo único que recibió fue el aire frío de la noche en la cara. Y algo más. Sonrió aliviada. Porque eso era lo que llenó su corazón. Alivio.

Llegó hasta el borde de su pequeño balcón con vista a la calle y recostó los brazos en él. Yaten la estaba contemplando desde abajo.

**- Hola Princesa-**

Cuando Yaten la llamaba así era siempre por dos razones. Quería disculparse o decirle algo serio pero no sabía como empezar, así que le decía Princesa con dulzura, como para amortiguar lo próximo que se venía. Tenía la impresión de que en esta ocasión se trataba de ambas cosas. Serena miró hacia atrás para asegurarse de que estaba sola

**- No bajes-** le dijo Yaten- **solo quería verte un momento-**

A Serena la escena le parecía muy familiar. Lo mismo había vivido una vez con Seiya. Le parecía casi cómico que la segunda persona en visitarla en el balcón fuera justamente otro Kou.

**- ¿Encontraste la soledad que estabas buscando?-**

Yaten miró hacia sus pies un momento.

**- Si…digamos que tuve suficiente soledad por un buen tiempo-**

Serena asintió seria. Al menos se veía mejor que hace unas horas.

Se afirmó con ambas manos del barandal.

**- Solo prométeme algo Yaten-**

Éste asintió sin preguntar que. De todas formas le diría que si.

**- La próxima vez que necesites tiempo a solas por favor házmelo saber con anticipación o ya sabes cuando no estemos rodeados de tanta gente. Sería menos incómodo-**

Era justo. Se lo debía por como había reaccionado.

**- Solo si tu me prometes algo a cambio-**

**- Que cosa-**

Sus verdes ojos brillaron en la noche

**- Que después de la soledad siempre me estarás esperando en este balcón-**

El pecho de Serena se contrajo por alguna extraña sensación. Felicidad y tristeza entremezcladas. Tragó para desarmar el nudo de su garganta y sonrió

**- Que esté esperando en un balcón es un poco limitado ¿no? ¿Que te parece si prometo estar eternamente ahí cada vez que necesites volver?-**

La sonrisa de Yaten se amplió.

**- Eso sería mucho mejor- **

A Serena se le ocurrió una idea.

**- ¡Espérame un momento no te muevas de ahí!-**

Desapareció antes de que Yaten le pudiera responder. La brisa estaba pegando cada vez más fuerte, aún así soportó el frío. Luego de unos minutos vio la mano de Serena asomándose por el balcón

**- ¡Ahora cierra los ojos!-**

Yaten tapó sus ojos con la mano y aguardó.

**- Ahora ábrelos-**

Se quedó mirando a Serena con solemnidad por largo rato. La imagen que tenía en frente era digna de un cuento de hadas, de un recuerdo, de un tiempo lejano e incluso más que eso…como de un mito de una época que no podías saber si realmente existió o no.

La manera en la que los ojos de Yaten se le clavaron hizo que Serena se sonrojara, afortunadamente estaban a una distancia que no le permitía ver eso. Apretó sus manos y las movió de un lado a otro impaciente.

**- Dijiste que querías acompañarme a la prueba del vestido pero con todo lo que pasó no pudimos ir. Eres la segunda persona en verlo-**

Se agarró el dobladillo para mostrarle un poco más de tela

**- Lita es una prodigio ¿no crees? podría hacer que cualquier niña corriente como yo se viera como una Reina con solo un vestido-**

Seguía sin decirle nada, solo observaba en silencio, hasta que se movió un poco hacia atrás, de esta forma podía verle de mejor forma en el rostro

**- Hay veces en las que me pregunto como una chica desaliñada, despreocupada y frágil como tú puede ser la protectora de todo el universo-**

No estaba bromeando. Serena se acercó más al borde.

**- Y hay otras veces en las que lamento no haberte mirado un segundo antes que Seiya en aquel aeropuerto. Él vio en ti lo que a mí me costó demasiado tiempo entender. No es el vestido lo que te hace lucir así, eres solo tú-**

Era mucho mejor que un cumplido. A veces Yaten sabía que decirle a una chica para hacerla sentir bien. Lo único que quería Serena era que pudiera hacerlo con otras además de ella. Dio una vuelta para que apreciara la totalidad de la prenda

**- ¿Con una mirada podrías haberte enamorado de mí Yaten Kou? Eso es bastante tratándose de ti-**

Sonrió de lado.

**- La pregunta es ¿Quién no podría enamorarse de ti?-**

Extrañamente eso la hizo sentir bien. Se recostó otra vez en el barandal, miró hacia el cielo y suspiró.

**- Eso me tranquiliza aunque no se porque. Quizás tengo miedo de ser como esa Reina que gobernó en Europa sola como por mil años-**

Sabía de quien estaba hablando. Lo habían visto en la clase de historia durante la semana aunque no estaba seguro de que Serena hubiera estado despierta para oírlo. La carcajada de Yaten se oyó en toda la calle.

**- ¿Estuviste estudiando Serena?-**

Hizo un mohín

**- El tema captó mi atención y llegué a leer un poco a casa ¿es un pecado acaso?-**

Alzó sus manos en actitud defensiva.

**- Para nada. En todo caso no creo que termines como esa Reina. Hay un par de chicos haciendo fila para ocupar el puesto de adorado Rey. Y habrán más en el futuro-**

Serena movió la mano para que dejara de hablar tantas tonterías

- **Adulador**- le enrostró haciendo énfasis en cada sílaba

Yaten indicó hacia su vestido

**- Si sigues asistiendo a bailes, fiestas y cosas que te hagan lucir tan bella créeme que el número de candidatos aumentará, estoy seguro. Solo lo lamento por los que queden en el camino-**

Se sintió halagada otra vez.

**- Además siempre tendrás a tu amigo Yaten en caso de que esos chicos no estén a la altura. Sería un excelente Rey-**

Se arregló el cabello en su típica actitud de superestrella presumida. Serena rió con histeria golpeando el barandal con una mano, mientras Yaten veía un poco molesto

**- ¡Serías el Rey más gruñón y arrogante de toda la vía láctea!-**

**- Pero tú estarías ahí para controlarme-**

La risa de Serena se calmó y secó sus ojos que lagrimearon debido a las carcajadas.

**- Tal vez en el futuro te tome la palabra-**

Se friccionó los brazos pues el vestido no le cubría esa zona y la tela era delgada como para proteger otras. Yaten asintió para sí. Había cumplido su propósito que era arreglar las cosas con Serena y verla antes de terminar el día.

**- Pues hazlo cuando quieras. Ahora ve a dormir ¿sí? Mañana tienes tu gran día de fiesta. No quiero ver las fotos y que aparezcas ojerosa y pálida por mi culpa. Te quiero radiante-**

Serena asintió. Se le antojaba comer y caer a la cama rendida. La visita de Yaten había sido el calmante perfecto.

**- Tú también ve a casa habla con tus hermanos y come algo de esa lasaña que hicimos. Por lo que los demás dijeron estaba buena-**

¿Lo que los demás dijeron? ¿No había comido? Con razón parecía un hueso con ese vestido.

**- En la semana prepararemos más comida y no me sentiré feliz hasta que te la comas toda ¿esta claro?-**

Esta vez no se molestó por la alusión a la comida. Le pareció genial hacer planes que involucraban a un Yaten ameno y contento.

**- Está bien ahora entraré. Cuídate mucho y nos veremos luego-**

Yaten asintió y se despidió con un gesto de su mano

**- Adiós Sere-**

Luego de ver a Yaten perderse en la oscuridad de la noche, Serena se deshizo del vestido, lo volvió a colgar y se enfundó en su cálido piyama. Cayó rendida en un confortable sueño.

* * *

El día sábado las chicas estaban reunidas en casa de Serena para ayudarla a alistarse para el baile. Al ingresar a la casa se asemejaron como un verdadero pelotón destinado a transformar a su amiga de por sí linda en una Princesa. Todo por verla sonreír y ser feliz.

**- ¡Que tú que con quien!-** gritó Rei mientras cepillaba el cabello de Serena propinándole un tironcito más fuerte de la cuenta.

**- ¡Auch Rei eso dolió!-** le reclamó Serena mientras sollozaba frente a su tocador

Rei soltó un poco la presión que estaba ejerciendo en la cabeza de Serena.

**- ¡Lo siento pero esto es culpa de ustedes! Me ausento una semana de sus vidas y Mina está con Thomas. Que pasará después que me vaya a Europa ¡Cuando vuelva quizás Amy esté casada con Taiki o Serena se vuelva una intelectual!-**

Amy se sonrojó mientras Serena agitó su cabeza y buscó la mirada de Rei.

**- ¡Eso fue cruel Rei!-**

La aludida tomó a Serena de la cabeza y la hizo quedarse quieta mirando de cara al espejo

**- ¡Quédate tranquila que no podré peinarte si te mueves así!-**

Volvió a sollozar pero esta vez no se movió.

Mina estaba recostada en la cama de Serena ayudando a Lita a sacar unas arrugas que la tela del vestido tenía, mientras que Amy estaba sumida en el closet de Serena preparándole el bolso que llevaría a la playa.

**- No es la gran cosa Rei. Estoy saliendo con Thomas eso es todo-**

Hizo un gesto de indiferencia mientras le indicaba a Lita otra arruga.

**- ¿No es la gran cosa?- **dijo Lita concentrada en su labor- **¿Por eso tuvimos que escucharte por dos horas revelar hasta los mínimos detalles de cómo fue**?-

Se sonrojó pero continuo con su postura relajada.

**- ¿Detalles? ¿Porque yo no se los detalles?- refunfuñó Serena desde su asiento**

**- Tú eres muy pequeña-** le respondió

Serena se dio la vuelta causando que Rei rodara los ojos exasperada. Era como una niña pequeña.

**- ¡Tengo la misma edad que tú Mina!-**

**- Es imposible con Sere ¡no se queda quieta!-**

Amy cargó el bolso ya casi completo y lo puso sobre la cama.

**- Yo pienso que Thomas es un chico muy lindo y bueno. Me alegro mucho por ti Mina les deseo lo mejor-**

Amy le obsequió una cálida sonrisa. Tenía la capacidad de tornar las situaciones complejas en algo mucho mejor. Mina se sentó en la cama y arregló su cabello despreocupadamente.

**- Chicas solo estamos saliendo, no estamos comprometidos en matrimonio o algo así, pero gracias por tus deseos Amy son bien recibidos-**

Rei buscó entre las cosas de Serena un par de gomas para amarrar su cabello con el fin de que no se enredara y cuando terminó se dio la vuelta un poco molesta.

**- ¿Por qué haces eso Mina?-** preguntó con dureza

Mina alzó las cejas

**- Que cosa-**

**- Eso- **volvió a indicar a esa actitud**- Hacer como que no te importara. No recuerdo a una chica que haya anhelado más un novio que tú. Estuviste buscándolo por años y cuando lo tienes haces como que no fuera la gran cosa-**

Mina suspiró recordando sus días en la secundaria cuando lo único que deseaba era tener a alguien que le escribiera cartas, le regalara flores o la invitara a dar una vuelta por el parque o al cine. Jugó con uno de los cojines de la cama de Serena mientras sus amigas, incluida Serena le observaban.

Ahora que era un poco mayor, entendía que conocer a alguien y permitirle entrar a tu vida era una situación mucho más compleja de lo que creía por la simple razón de que años atrás deseaba un novio para parecer ante los demás una chica interesante y admirada. Ahora entendía que esas cosas eran totalmente superficiales. Estaba con Thomas porque le quería. Ser superficial era mucho más fácil. Volvió a suspirar.

**- Prefiero no ilusionarme tanto, así si sucede algo malo al menos no habré imaginado cosas que nunca se cumplirán. Es una teoría que he estado pensando-**

Serena ladeó la cabeza no comprendiendo del todo.

**- ¡Pero Mina tener novio se trata de ilusionarse! de pensar que estará haciendo, si está pensando en ti, si te extraña o no. Planeas cosas e imaginas el día con él. Es inevitable hacerlo- exclamó Serena con una sonrisita dulce pero con convicción en la voz.**

Lita asintió hacia Mina.

**- Te habla la única chica que ha tenido novio de nosotras así que deberías hacerle caso-**

**- Además-** opinó Amy doblando un pantalón de Serena- **Thomas es un chico con el cual sí podrías pensar más allá. Te quiso desde que te conoció y nunca dudó en demostrártelo-**

Rei se recostó en una parte del tocador de Serena con el cepillo en la mano pasándolo de un lado a otro.

**- La calma es buena pero eso no quiere decir que te vas a pasar todo el tiempo esperando a que Thomas cometa un error para comprobar que tu teoría es cierta. Ese chico se muere por ti y estoy segura que está igual o más ilusionado que tú con su relación así que disfruta, deja las teorías de lado y vive la experiencia. Después de vivirla has todas las teorías que quieras-**

Mina lo meditó un rato. Si ya se había arriesgado al decirle que sí ¿Por qué no ilusionarse un tanto más?

**- um…-** murmuró con una sonrisa cada vez más amplia**- ¿Thomas me quiere verdad? Digo, lo dejé enfermo de amor desde un principio…-**

Lita miró a Rei. El monstruo había despertado.

**- Esa es la Mina que extrañábamos…bueno un poco-**

Se botó otra vez en la cama de Serena y abrazó el cojín. Ilusionarse se sentía bastante bien.

**- ¡Y es guapo, inteligente y deportista eso me encanta! Por otro lado los dos somos rubios. Nuestros hijos serían hermosos y tendrían mi sonrisa y su nariz y…-**

Lita llevó el vestido a un lugar seguro de los golpes que daba Mina a la cama

**- Eso es lo que querías lograr-** le murmuró divertida a Rei mientras pasaba a su lado- **que Mina comenzara a delirar-**

**- Eso es lo normal-** le contestó Rei con una sonrisa, dándose la vuelta para volver a concentrarse en Serena.

Ésta sonrió complacida de ver a Mina como una verdadera adolescente enamorada. Le recordó a ella misma en sus días en los que hablar de Seiya era su único tema. Una punzada de nostalgia le hizo recordar que desde hace mucho tiempo no tenía ese brillo especial en los ojos al platicar de la persona amada. Los pensamientos se le esfumaron cuando Rei la tomó de los hombros ligeramente y la hizo verse al espejo.

**- Ahora Sere dejemos que Mina planee cuantos hijos quiere tener mientras decides que peinado deseas llevar- **

Tomó el largo cabello de Serena entre sus manos.

**- Podríamos trenzarlo para que caiga por tu hombro o bien enrollarlo sobre tu cabeza en un gran moño-**

Lita caminó hacia el tocador para dar su opinión.

**- ¿No crees que tiene mucho cabello para un moño así? Además lo tiene tan lindo deberíamos dejarlo suelto-**

Serena no sabía mucho de peinados pero lo del moño no le convencía tampoco así que agradecía la intervención de Lita. Quería verse juvenil y un moño le daba un aspecto excesivamente formal.

Por otro lado con lo descuidada que era probablemente el peinado no le duraría más de dos horas. Lita caminó hacia otro lado de la habitación y se unió a Mina y Amy.

Serena se volvió a imaginar con un moño. Arrugó la nariz.

- **Todas las chicas irán con peinados así**- dijo Serena formando un moño con sus manos- **prefiero llevar algo diferente-**

Rei dio un vistazo al tocador buscando accesorios cuando vio una linda orquídea celeste adornada con piedrecitas brillantes y chasqueó sus dedos.

**- Se me ocurrió una idea que te encantará. Dejaremos que tu cabello caiga en ondas naturales muy lindas, te lo peinaremos hacia el lado y lo sujetaremos con esa orquídea-**

Serena intentó imaginar como quedaba eso pero no pudo. Rei le palmeó la espalda

**- No te preocupes déjamelo a mí-**

Mina seguía platicándole a Amy acerca de Thomas por lo que no escuchaba nada más a su alrededor.

**- Es muy linda ¿cuando la compraste?- **le preguntó Rei por la orquídea

La miró desde su asiento mientras su amiga trabajaba en su cabello

**- Me la regaló Yaten hace unos días-**

Rei alzó la vista y luego inspeccionó que Mina siguiera en su sitio ajena a ellas

**- ¿Yaten ya lo sabe? Me refiero a lo de Mina-**

Serena asintió casi imperceptiblemente

**- Tuvo su momento de sorpresa y furia. Salió corriendo con rumbo desconocido pero ayer vino a verme y me dijo que estaba bien-**

Tomó una peineta para desarmar un nudo del cabello de la rubia

**- ¿Y tú le crees?-**

**- Tengo que hacerlo. De todas formas…-**

Suspiró y sacó un cabello que le hacía picar la mejilla

**- Es mi amigo y lo adoro pero es algo en lo que no tiene opinión. Él nunca ha sido nada de Mina y nunca fue claro con ella. Me duele que tenga que pasar por esto pero sé lo mucho que Mina sufrió por toda la situación, lo mucho que Thomas soportó y lo mucho que también te lastimó a ti. Que Mina y Thomas estén juntos…al menos me da algo de esperanza. Quizás las cosas para ellos irán mejor a partir de ahora y puede ser que para los demás involucrados también-**

Rei cepilló en silencio mientras repasaba las palabras de su amiga. Con los dedos formó las ondas en el cabello de Serena, haciéndolas más pronunciadas. Con la parte de atrás del cepillo hizo que la partidura del cabello de Serena comenzara del lado derecho y enganchó la orquídea un poco más arriba de su oreja izquierda, de tal forma que sujetara la parte delantera del cabello. Se veía adorable.

**- Eres muy justa Sere, estar en tu posición no es fácil pero te das el trabajo de estar alegre por Mina y apoyar a Yaten al mismo tiempo. Te admiro por eso-**

Serena miró hacia sus manos que estaban entrelazadas en su regazo

**- ¿Crees que lo estoy haciendo bien Rei?-**

Rei esparció en sus manos espuma para el cabello y masajeó las suaves ondas de Serena.

**- Definitivamente tienes que estar feliz por Mina y Thomas. Si Yaten amara a Mina habría hecho hace mucho tiempo lo que hizo Thomas, en cambio se la pasa reclamando por los rincones, lamentándose contigo y de paso enredando mucho más las cosas para todos nosotros…-**

Serena se dio media vuelta para mirarle

**- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Rei? ¿Ha intentado acercarse a ti otra vez?-**

Con un pequeño cepillo arregló el flequillo de Serena

**- Lo intentó. Pero ya sabes como soy. Le hice ver que a menos que regrese con algo claro no tiene ningún sentido que me busque-**

Serena cerró los ojos para que Rei pudiera trabajar mejor mientras asimilaba lo que su amiga había dicho

**- ¿Una declaración de amor o algo así? ¿No te parece un poco…?-**

Rei suspiró.

**- Si, creo que no debí ser tan frontal pero ya se lo dije, así como también otras cosas que no viene al caso mencionar…-**

Le encantaría haber averiguado que otras cosas no debía haber dicho Rei pero no era el momento para charlar de ello así que lo dejó pasar recalcándose a sí misma no olvidarlo. Tendría que hacer un enorme esfuerzo en eso.

**- Debo confesarte que cuando Yaten desapareció ayer, pensé que tal vez podría haber ido a tu casa-**

Arrugó el ceño.

- **Yo no soy un premio de consolación para nadie y hay veces en las que Yaten me hace sentir así. Ya no lo soporto-**

Serena abrió los ojos.

**- Lo sé Rei no quise que sonara así. Si hubiera ido por ti me habría molestado también. Tú eres una persona maravillosa que no merece estar envuelta en todo este lío-**

Se agachó a la altura de Serena. Quedaron frente a frente

**- Estoy convencida que me marcho en el mejor momento. El enemigo desapareció, Mina y Thomas están bien, tú y Seiya por lo menos han vuelto a hablar…-**

La mirada de Serena se entristeció. No le gustaba acordarse del viaje de su amiga. La extrañaría mucho.

**- No me gustaría decir que es bueno que viajes en este momento, pero también creo que alejarte de aquí un tiempo es lo mejor-**

Unos retoques más y Rei terminó. Hizo que Serena se mirara

**- ¿Qué te parece?-**

Serena se acarició el flequillo, luego su orquídea y después tomó entre su mano los mechones ondulados que caían como cascada por sus hombros y espalda.

**- Rei… parezco otra persona-**

Sonrió satisfecha.

**- ¡Chicas vengan a ver como quedó Sere!-**

Las tres que estaban en la cama se pusieron de pie. Sonrieron ampliamente

**- ¡Sere estás tan adorable! Serás la más bella de la noche**- dijo Amy tapándose la boca de la impresión

**- ¡Justo a tiempo Rei!-** exclamó Mina estirando los brazos**- ¡Ahora viene la fase del maquillaje eso déjamelo a mí!-**

Ambas chicas chocaron sus manos relevándose de la labor. Mina puso sobre el tocador un maletín con las más variadas sombras de ojos, brillos labiales, bases de maquillaje, coloretes y muchas más cosas que Serena no había visto en su vida.

**- No se si estarán de acuerdo pero Sere tiene una piel y un rostro tan hermosos que recargarlo con maquillaje sería un error. Así que esto es lo que pensé-**

Sacó un delineador de ojos, una máscara de pestañas, rubor y un brillo labial color rosa.

**- Un poco de delineador para acentuar esos ojos celestes de Sere- **dijo al mismo tiempo que le pedía cerrar los ojos para pintarle. El pulso de Mina era sorprendente pues de un solo movimiento lo había hecho sin errores

**- Luego un poco de máscara de pestañas para que se enmarcarlos aún más- **

Lo hizo con delicadeza para no mancharle de negro el rostro.

**- Luego el mínimo de base color natural-**

Serena abrió los ojos que debido al maquillaje se veían profundos y se volvió a acomodar

**- Un poco de rubor en las mejillas para resaltar tus pómulos- **

Espolvoreó rubor haciendo que le provocara cosquillas.

**- Y por último brillo labial color rosa como tus labios. Ese lo llevarás en tu bolso por si lo necesitas-**

Se lo pasó en la mano luego de esparcirlo por sus labios.

**- ¡Y en menos de cinco minutos tenemos a la próxima Reina del baile de invierno!-**

Las chicas se acercaron para mirarle

**- Fabuloso se ve fresca pero retocada al mismo tiempo**- dijo Lita

**- Muy bien hecho Mina-** la felicitó Rei- **debo reconocerlo. Esto va contigo-**

Lita corrió por la habitación

**- Y ahora para completar el trabajo… ¡cha- chan! El vestido-**

Serena se puso de pie y flexionó las piernas. Llevaba casi dos horas sentada así que le dolían un poco. Sus amigas se encargaron de quitarle suavemente la ropa para no arruinar ni el peinado ni el maquillaje. Lita en tanto sostenía el vestido abierto de tal manera que Serena solo tenía que dar un paso hacia delante para entrar en él. Lo hizo y Amy se encargó de remover el cabello de su espalda y cerrar la cremallera.

Mina corrió por los zapatos y se los calzó cuidadosamente. Cuando Serena ya estuvo completamente lista sus amigas sonrieron anonadadas

**- Asombroso**- susurró Rei- **hasta Serena pueda verse preciosa con un poco de trabajo-**

**- No la molestes**- le dijo Lita con una sonrisa en el rostro- **estás tan bella-**

Mina contuvo sus lágrimas.

**- ¡Oh Sere pareces una Princesa, eres como un recuerdo viviente pero dos veces mejorado ¡y Lita eres una artista! ¡Si tengo que usar un vestido alguna vez sin duda tú me lo harás!-**

Lita se sonrojó pero a juzgar como sus amigas le observaban su trabajo realmente había valido la pena. Quizás su sueño no era tan inalcanzable después de todo…

**- No es perfecto pero iré mejorando con el tiempo-**

Serena caminó hacia ella. Con los tacones puestos era prácticamente de su altura así que pudo verle directamente a los ojos. Se veían celestes, grandes y seguros. Una gran combinación.

**- Lita el vestido es perfecto. Serás una gran diseñadora y tu sueño se hará realidad. Si esto no te lo prueba no se que más lo hará-**

La mirada de sorpresa de Lita fue evidente

**- ¿Por eso estabas tan empecinada en que te hiciera el vestido? ¿Querías mostrarme que podía hacerlo?-**

Se hundió de hombros

**- Lo hice ¿verdad?-**

Tomó un mechón de Serena y acomodó en su lugar. Serena seguramente había recordado la plática en casa de Rei, cuando ambas confesaron lo que querían hacer en el futuro. Todas las personas que conocían a Serena debían de llevarse la misma impresión. Una chica linda, dulce, considerada pero un tanto despistada. Solo cuando tenías la valiosa oportunidad de conocerla tan a fondo como ella, te dabas cuenta que tal vez Serena veía el mundo de una manera más simple, quizás había venido al mundo para hacer sonreír a quienes la rodeaban.

Lo que el resto de las personas consideraba importante para Serena solo era accesorio ante la felicidad de sus amigos. Lita agradeció más que nunca el que Serena fuera tan especial, porque gracias a ella había adquirido un poquito más de confianza en sí misma. Y Serena obtuvo la recompensa que buscaba, una enorme sonrisa de Lita.

**- Claro que sí Sere, más que eso-**

Amy tomó la mano de Lita presionándola levemente.

**- Este vestido…Sere tiene razón. Es el más precioso que he visto- **le susurró conmovida.

Y sí que lo era. Era blanco pero a la luz se podían ver tintes grises. Era largo pero lo suficiente como para que pudiera caminar sin sentirse incómoda. La parte de abajo tenía unos pequeños plisados para que no fuera demasiado entallado pero ciertamente la parte superior era la más vistosa. La tela asimilaba estar arrugada y doblada de una intrincada forma y sujetada al costado derecho con un adorno de pedrería en forma de hoja mientras un escote en forma de corazón adornado con el mismo detalle de pedrería en todo el contorno le otorgaba el toque femenino. La espalda en tanto estaba al descubierto pero el detalle de la hoja de pedrería estaba lo suficientemente ajustada como para brindarle seguridad.

**- Date la vuelta-** le había ordenado Mina con ojo crítico

Serena lo hizo y Mina silbó.

**- Vestido sin espalda, sin mangas, sin tirantes y con un escote de muerte. Seiya se va a morir ¡será tan divertido ver su cara!-**

Se carcajeó mientras daba saltitos de júbilo. Rei tomó el cabello de Serena y lo dejó caer a un lado de su hombro.

**- Déjalo así para cuando llegues, así verán tanto la parte de adelante como de atrás del vestido-**

Asintió ya sintiéndose nerviosa.

**- Sujétate al brazo de Thomas cuando bajes del auto o de escaleras, así te sentirás segura. No sería bonito que cayeras viéndote tan hermosa**- le dijo Lita guiñándole un ojo

**- ¡Serena!-** gritó mamá Ikuko desde el piso de abajo**- ¡ya casi es hora! ¡Ven aquí para que te fotografiemos!-**

Serena buscó con la mirada su pequeño bolso de mano color perla y su maleta con la ropa que usaría después pero Amy ya las tenía frente a ella.

**- Aquí tendrás todo lo necesario, no te separes de tu bolso de mano. Ahí están tus llaves, teléfono celular, espejo y demás cosas que podrías necesitar-**

Asintió y sonrió nerviosa.

**- Me tendrán que ayudar a bajar-**

Se tomó del brazo de Lita y Mina, mientras Amy cargó sus cosas y Rei se preocupó de que la cola del vestido no se quedara atascada en nada. Cuando salió de su habitación y bajó las escaleras, su padre, madre e incluso Sammy le aguardaban en el primer piso.

Mamá Ikuko tenía la cámara fotográfica en la mano y al hacer contacto con su mirada sus ojos se iluminaron y brillaron de emoción. Su padre en tanto estaba con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho intentando ocultar su sorpresa. Su hermano abrió la boca.

**- ¡Vaya! Hasta una chica como Serena puede verse así de linda…-**

Serena intentó correr para golpearlo pero sus amigas la sostuvieron con fuerza.

**- Compórtate Sere- **le susurró Mina con una sonrisa pegada al rostro pero dando miraditas asesinas al chiquillo molestoso

**- ¡Serena hija estás tan hermosa y tan elegante!-** exclamó su madre mientras tomaba fotos a la velocidad de la luz

Su padre la recibió en el primer escalón y luego de una mirada apreciativa que duró más de tres minutos abrió la boca

**- ¿No crees que está un poco… ligero? Te dará frío con tan poca ropa-**

Serena se miró el vestido mientras Mina saltaba junto al padre de Serena y lo tomaba del brazo

**- ¡Señor Tsukino! Si se pusiera algo sobre el vestido nadie lo apreciaría como se debe, además si quieres ser bella pues tendrás que soportar el frío-**

Kenji le dio una miradita escéptica

**- ¿Estás segura que el refrán dice así Mina?-**

Lo pensó un poco

**- ¡No lo creo pero no importa! Dígale a su hija lo bien que se ve-**

El papá de Serena recibió un empujón de Mina que lo hizo saltar frente a su hija. No le gustaba reconocer que su niña podía verse así de despampanante, la prefería con su peinado dulce y sin tanta sofisticación pero no podía negar que su pequeña se había convertido en una hermosa mujer. Suspiró resignado con un germen de depresión creciendo dentro de él. Ikuko lo sostuvo del brazo para contenerlo

**- Mi niña al parecer ya no es tan niña…te ves adorable hija-**

Besó su mejilla y sollozó un poco mientras mamá Ikuko tiraba de él para poder sacar una nueva foto a Serena. Eso, hasta que el timbre sonó. Tanto Serena como Mina saltaron de emoción pues sabían de quien se trataban. Kenji se recompuso y utilizó todo su autocontrol para parecer el padre más estricto y serio del mundo.

Abrió la puerta.

**- Buenas tardes señor Tsukino he venido por su hija-**

La voz de Thomas fue relajada y jovial. Le dio un apretón de manos y se apartó para dejarle pasar no quitándole los ojos de encima.

Inmediatamente su mirada se concentró en Serena y Mina que ahora permanecían tomadas del brazo. Su dentadura quedó a la vista cuando sonrió encantado.

**- Las dos rubias más hermosas que he visto en mi vida-**

Serena se sonrojó mientras que Mina rodó sus ojos aunque después le lanzó un beso con la mano.

Thomas se tomó la solapa del smoking y le enseñó a Mina el broche que llevaba sujeto en el pecho. Mina en tanto removió un poco su cabello y ahí prendido al cuello de su blusa estaba el regalo que su chico le había obsequiado.

Mamá Ikuko se puso frente a Thomas

**- ¡Es hora de fotografiarlos a ambos!-**

Lo primero que hizo Serena fue darle un vistazo dubitativo a Mina.

**- ¡Por favor Sere ve!-** empujándola junto a Thomas

Thomas la tomó de la mano para ayudarla a caminar y pasó una mano por su cintura. Posaron sonrientes y felices para la cámara, hasta que Thomas vio la hora.

**- Creo que debemos marchar-** le dijo al oído a su acompañante. Serena asintió.

Kenji se acercó a Thomas y lo llevó hacia un rincón de la habitación.

**- Que le estará diciendo-** susurró Lita a Rei

**- Seguramente le estará advirtiendo que si no cuida a Serena lo matará. O algo así-**

Mamá Ikuko abrazó cuidadosamente a Serena para no estropearle nada.

**- Cuídate mucho hija, no te alejes de Thomas y ante cualquier cosa llamarás, no importa la hora que sea-**

Serena asintió.

**- ¡Pásalo muy bien Serena boba!-** le gritó su hermano desde el escalón en donde estaba sentado

Mina volvió a perforarle el cráneo con una mirada.

Thomas le volvió a dar la mano al padre de Serena, esta vez de forma seria. Abrió la puerta y las chicas salieron al exterior junto con él mientras Serena se despedía de su padre

**- Le he dicho a ese jovencito que vele por ti toda la noche y el día de mañana. Acepté que fueras porque él me prometió que te cuidaría con su vida-**

Serena besó a su padre en la mejilla. Nunca dejaría de ser sobreprotector. Y no le disgustaba que lo fuera.

**- Confío plenamente en Thomas así que por favor hazlo tú también-**

Le acarició el brazo y caminó hacia fuera, cerrando la puerta. Sus padres abrazados le observaron desde la ventana

Lita golpeó ligeramente a Thomas con el codo

**- ¿Que te dijo el papá de Sere eh?-**

Thomas rió un poco nervioso

**- Son cosas de hombres, pero lo que puedo decir es que el señor Tsukino puede ser bastante intimidante si quiere-**

Serena se volvió a sonrojar.

Mina se puso frente a Thomas y arregló su corbatín. Se veía deslumbrante en su traje de etiqueta.

**- ¿Como estás? te he extrañado mucho hoy-** le dijo Thomas con una vocecita atrayente

**- Estuve prácticamente todo el día ayudando a Sere y estoy cansada, pero me quedé porque sabía que te vería al final-**

Eso le tranquilizó no era el único que se sentía así de necesitado.

**- Han hecho un trabajo estupendo. Serena se ve hermosa no se como lo haré para mantenerla a mi lado toda la noche, todos los chicos se enamorarán de ella estoy seguro-**

Alzó una ceja

**- ¿Todos los chicos?-**

Thomas besó su nariz.

**- Todos los chicos…salvo aquellos que ya estén enamorados de rubias preciosas y divertidas como la que tengo enfrente-**

Le dio un fugaz beso en los labios y se separaron

**- Ve con Sere y escóltala como se debe. He apostado con Rei a que sale elegida Reina así que más te vale hacerla lucir genial-**

Rió con ganas. Mina era imposible, por eso la quería tanto.

**- Si gana Serena ¿Nos repartimos las ganancias?-**

Lo meditó un momento

**- Treinta/Setenta. Es mi única oferta-**

Le estrechó la mano

**- Es un trato. Ahora me llevaré a Serena antes de que se congele aquí-**

Mina asintió y ambos caminaron hacia la aludida. Thomas tomó del brazo a Serena.

**- Es tiempo de marchar ¿Tienes todas tus cosas?-**

Amy salió de atrás de Lita con todo lo necesario.

**- Gracias Amy-**

**- Pasenlo bien chicos- **dijo Lita

**- Y disfruten la noche-** agregó Rei

**- ¡Y ganen!- **gritó Mina con un puño al aire

Serena se despidió de amigas y caminó junto con Thomas al auto.

**- ¿A que se refería Mina?-**

Muy caballerosamente abrió la puerta del copiloto y la ayudó a sentarse, rodeó el auto y se subió.

**- Apostó a que salías Reina del baile-**

Hizo una mueca de horror. Ni en sueños se imaginaba subiendo a un escenario para recibir una corona. El solo hecho de imaginarlo le causaba un inexplicable frío intenso.

**- Le encanta jugar con mi vida-**

**- Pero puede que acierte. Yo también voy por ti Sere. Quizás esté mal que lo diga pero te ves tentadoramente hermosa**-

Volvió a sonrojarse y agachó la vista hacia su bolso de mano. Definitivamente llamar la atención de esta forma no estaba en el número uno de su lista de cosas agradables.

Thomas hizo contacto y emprendió el rumbo.

**- Mi madre me prestó el automóvil. Me dijo que no podía invitar a una señorita y pretender que tomara taxi con vestido de fiesta y tacones. Sería de una falta de caballerosidad absoluta-**

De ahí esa actitud tan amable de Thomas. Era de familia.

**- Antes de ir a la fiesta tengo que pasar un momento a otro lado ¿no te molesta verdad?-**

Serena negó y se concentró en las luces de la ciudad que parpadeaban conforme las dejaba atrás, platicando con Thomas animadamente acerca de cómo había pasado la tarde con las chicas. Poco a poco el nerviosismo por asistir a un lugar con gente extraña, con personas ajenas a su entorno y con ropa a la que no estaba adecuada se fue quedando atrás. En eso ayudó mucho Thomas ya que su voz, su risa y su conversación relajada fueron mermando sus propias inquietudes, hasta que al fin se sintió como ella.

**- ¡Así está mucho mejor!-** dijo Thomas luego de que Serena se riera de la historia de Thomas y la compleja elección de su traje.

**- ¿Que cosa?-** preguntó Serena aún sonriendo

**- Que rías como siempre. Estabas toda rara y tímida cuando te vi. Ahora pareces más la Sere con la que quise ir al baile-**

Serena suspiró y se recargó en el asiento.

**- Supongo que me siento más cómoda con mi ropa normal y sin tanta fantasía. Vestirme así y arreglarme me emociona no lo niego pero no se si podría acostumbrarme. Es bastante complicado si lo piensas bien, al menos para mí-**

Thomas desvió su mirada de la pista por un segundo para mirar a Serena.

**- Tienes razón, no lo había visto de esa forma pero si te sirve de consuelo a mis ojos eres la linda chica de la luna ya sea con uniforme, jeans, pijama o vestido de fiesta. Lo exterior no altera lo que llevas en tu interior y eso es lo fantástico en ti. Que bien ya hemos llegado-**

Viró en la siguiente calle y desaceleró la marcha hasta estacionarse fuera de un edificio que no reconocía. Sacó su teléfono celular.

**- ¿Hola como estás? ¿Estás fuera? ¡Que bien! ¿Podrías caminar hacia la cuadra siguiente? Hay algo que quiero mostrarte-**

Serena le miró de manera suspicaz

**- ¿Qué era lo que necesitabas?-** le preguntó

Thomas sonrió misteriosamente

**- No es algo que yo necesito, más bien es algo que otra persona necesita-**

Cuando Thomas vio a alguien acercarse por la oscura calle accionó las luces altas del automóvil. Rápidamente se bajó del auto haciendo que Serena no entendiera mucho la situación. Sintió como la puerta de su lado se abría y vio a Thomas estirando su mano hacia ella.

**- Serena baja un instante por favor-**

Serena dudó un momento pero puso su mano dentro de la de Thomas y afirmó un zapato en la calle hasta que salió totalmente del vehículo. Fue escoltada del brazo de Thomas unos pasos hacia delante. Y ahí entendió de que se trataba.

Seiya estaba con un pantalón deportivo, una sudadera color gris y zapatillas deportivas. Llevaba el teléfono celular en la mano y a juzgar por como respiraba se notaba que había corrido para llegar hasta ahí. Miró a Thomas

**- ¿Que sucede? ¿Porque me…-**

Solo ahí se dio cuenta que la chica alta, delgada y despampanante que había visto salir del automóvil de Thomas era su bombom. Abrió la boca y dejó caer el teléfono al suelo oyéndose solo el ruido de la pantalla estrellándose en el pavimento.

Serena ocultó una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras Thomas apretaba su mano y se acercaba a su oído

**- Esa es más o menos la reacción que provocas al verte. Por eso es que todos apostamos por tí-**

Caminó con ella para acortar camino y como Seiya parecía petrificado pues se movieron hasta quedar a una distancia lo suficientemente corta como para que la apreciara mejor.

Thomas se agachó para recoger el teléfono de Seiya. Estaba arruinado pero en vista de cómo seguía mirando a Serena podía figurarse lo poco que le importaba.

Estiró el brazo para pasárselo y se lo recibió casi por inercia

**- Me imaginé que si Mina asistiera a un baile con otra persona me gustaría al menos ver como lucía ese día así que…-**

Solo ahí Seiya volteó un momento para ver a Thomas. Quizás era su manera de disculparse por como había reaccionado en la mañana del viernes o tal vez estaba tan enamorado como él y entendía su contrariedad pero de cualquier forma se lo agradecería infinitamente porque ni en mil años olvidaría la imagen de bombom.

No hubo ningún detalle de bombom que no analizara hasta saciarse, los absorbió, los procesó, los analizó y los volvió a absorber.

Thomas puso una mano en la espalda de Serena y la hizo avanzar un poco más

**- Considéralo el detalle de un chico enamorado. Los dejaré solos un momento. Estaré en el auto-**

Serena se quedó ahí de pie con las manos sujetas a su cartera de mano mientras Seiya aún no flexionaba la que había estirado para recibir el teléfono. Tragó varias veces hasta que recordó como hablar

**- bombom quien fue la culpable de transformarte en una súper modelo-**

Le dio otra mirada profunda. Serena se miró a sí misma. No se sentía así de estupenda.

**- Lita hizo mi vestido, Rei me peinó y Mina me maquilló pero no creo que sea la gran cosa…-**

Sus ojos se ampliaron

**- ¿bombom te viste al espejo antes de salir de casa? no se como voy a dormir esta noche…-** susurró revolviéndose el cabello de manera desesperada

Verlo así era culposamente divertido. Recordó las cosas que había dicho Mina y pensó que sacarle un poco de partido a la situación no era tan malo después de todo. Lo merecía.

Se tomó el cabello lentamente y lo dejó caer hacia el lado y se giró un poco

**- ¿Ya viste la parte de atrás? es muy bonita-**

Palideció notoriamente. No era solo bonita era malditamente expuesta.

**- bombom lo que estoy viendo es tu espalda sin nada ¿no tienes nada con lo que taparte?-**

Una sábana o un saco de patatas quizás- pensó.

Serena sintió la gélida brisa a lo largo de toda la extensión de su columna. A pesar del frío que hacía no se cubriría. Si de de verse tan linda como todos decían pues haría el esfuerzo de mantenerse hasta el final.

**- Me siento bien así…-**

La miró y lo que debe haber pasado por su cabeza debe de haber sido bastante personal porque se sonrojó de inmediato.

**- ¿Está un poco escotado no crees?-**

Serena bajó la vista hacia su pecho. Era cierto que estaba usando una prenda con la que exhibía más piel de lo acostumbrado pero tampoco podía ir a un baile cubriéndose con un pedazo de tela sin forma después de todo era una chica…tal vez no una demasiada voluptuosa o femenina pero sus amigas le habían dicho que se veía genial… ¿o no?

Se encogió un poco de hombros sintiéndose menos confiada que antes.

**- ¿Hay algo malo en mí Seiya?-**

Era increíble que le estuviera preguntando eso pero a juzgar por como su expresión cambió quizás no había escogido bien sus palabras. El rostro de Seiya se desfiguró.

**- ¿Algo malo? ¡Dios bombom no, no pienses eso! ¡Es todo lo contrario! y creo que ese es el problema…-**

Se vio aún más confundida. Seiya se acercó y se atrevió a estirar su mano y enredar algunos mechones del cabello de Serena entre sus dedos.

**- En realidad el problema es mío por amar a una chica tan insoportablemente hermosa como tú. No te quiero compartir con nadie nunca, quiero ser yo el único que pueda verte así… ese es mi instinto posesivo hablando, mejor eso a que actué como tal-**

Acomodó el cabello de Serena tras su oreja sin bajar la mano luego de hacerlo.

**- Por que si lo dejara salir probablemente no llegarías a ese baile y menos vestida como para matar a un hombre de la pura impresión y hacerlos fantasear con cosas por las cuales les rompería los dientes con mucho gusto. De solo imaginar como te miraran, lo que dirán de ti… me hierve la sangre. Pensar que pueden tocarte… pierdo la razón de solo imaginarlo-**

Serena se sonrojó. Mucho. Podía palpar el fervor en las palabras de Seiya. En como su piel se entibiaba, como el cabello de su nuca se erizaba, como la boca se le secaba y le era imposible pestañear y apartar los ojos de los de Seiya.

A pesar de todas las cosas que sus amigas y amigos le habían dicho, ahí frente Seiya lo creyó. Se sintió bella, femenina y capaz de afectar a un chico de una manera en la que no pensó que podría hacerlo. No sabía si le gustaba la sensación o no pero sin lugar a dudas era algo nuevo en que pensar.

Seiya pasó dos dedos por la mejilla de Serena pero lo dejó para no arruinar su delicado maquillaje. Pero eso no le impedía tomar su mano así que se hizo de ella.

**- Así de bien estás tú bombom y así de mal estoy yo-**

En ese instante se oyó el sonido de la puerta del automóvil abrirse. Thomas se quedó quieto junto a ella lo que significaba que era tiempo de partir. Seiya suspiró y con pesar soltó la mano de la rubia.

**- Tu príncipe azul te espera bombom. No lo hagas esperar más-**

Se lo dijo con una sonrisa en los labios pero que no alcanzó a ser lo suficientemente profunda como para llegar a los ojos. Serena miró hacia atrás y luego de unos segundos otra vez se concentró en Seiya

**- Supongo que debo irme-**

Si hubiera sonado un poco más convencida habría sido mejor. Seiya metió las manos a sus bolsillos igual de abatido por su partida.

**- Supongo que si bombom. Agrádesele a Thomas por esto, recordaré este día por mucho tiempo -**

Con ambas manos levantó su vestido para que la parte de abajo no arrastrara por el suelo. Le obsequió una última sonrisa a Seiya antes de dar un paso hacia atrás.

**- Nos vemos el lunes Seiya. Cuídate mucho. En cuanto llegue a casa te avisaré, para que no te preocupes-**

Era la segunda vez en el día que se despedía de él. Al parecer la frecuencia con que lo hacías no lo transformaba en algo más fácil. Seguía siendo angustiante hacerlo.

Seiya alzó la mano para despedirse.

**- Tú también bombom, por favor ten cuidado-**

_No te vayas. Si supieras el miedo que tengo…_

**- No te despegues de Thomas en todo el fin de semana-**

_Por favor quédate conmigo no me dejes._

**- Cualquier cosa que necesites solo llámame-**

_Te extraño demasiado bombom ya no lo resisto._

**- Nos vemos bombom-**

_Te amo. Por siempre._

Seiya retrocedió sin despegar su vista de ella. Avanzó lo suficiente para dejar de fingir que todo estaba bien y dejar que la comisura de sus labios cayera así como el enorme peso que sentía en el pecho.

Serena apartó un cabello de su rostro llevado ahí por el viento que comenzaba a formarse. Seiya parecía tranquilo y relajado mientras ponía más y más distancia entre ellos. Si no lo conociera tan bien podría ignorar el hecho de que sus palabras no guardaban ningún tipo de relación con lo que reflejaba su mirada o que esa sonrisa que le enseñaba carecía de emoción.

Si no lo conociera tan bien podría pasar por alto el que Seiya tuviera cosas dentro de su corazón que no se atrevía a revelarle.

*****SyS*****


	44. En la distancia

**Capítulo 44.** **En la distancia.**

"_Pero si entonces pienso en ti, mis pérdidas se compensan, y cede mi amargura (William Shakespeare)"_

Thomas detuvo el auto en un amplio estacionamiento destinado especialmente para aquellos estudiantes que venían movilizados y al tratarse de alumnos de último año con permiso para conducir Serena pudo notar que el lugar estaba prácticamente repleto de automóviles.

Estacionó junto a una gran camioneta color negro y apagó el motor.

**- Has estado muy callada Sere ¿todo bien? ¿Problemas con Seiya tal vez?-**

Serena se volteó al oír que le hablaba. Durante todo el trayecto había estado pensando en la extraña forma en la que dejó a Seiya. Sabía que las cosas entre ellos estaban bien y al mismo tiempo sabían que no estaban bien.

Sonaba absurdo pero no había otra manera de explicarlo.

**- Todo bien, solo un poco nerviosa. No quiero caerme y estropearlo todo-**

Le sonrió de forma tranquilizadora. No le arruinaría la noche a Thomas con su dilema amoroso. Ni tampoco quería pensar más en eso o en ninguna otra cosa. Sería una noche sin preocupaciones. Una superficial y frívola noche de baile y diversión.

Thomas le sonrió de vuelta y guardó las llaves del auto

**- No dejaré que eso pase. Mina me mataría si dejo que ocurra eso-**

Se bajó del auto y arregló su fino traje de dos piezas para luego caminar de manera gallarda hacia su compañera. Abrió la puerta y estiró el brazo para que Serena saliera.

Ésta suspiró y estiró el cuello para verse por última vez en el espejo retrovisor del vehículo. Nada fuera de lugar. Estrechó la mano de Thomas y bajó.

Acomodó su vestido y entrelazó su brazo con el de Thomas. Caminó por una estrecha calle de adoquines que combinado con los altos tacones a los que no estaba acostumbrada, hacían la mezcla perfecta para estampar la cara en el suelo. Presionó más fuerte el brazo de Thomas.

**- Realmente siento que caeré-** dijo con voz temblorosa, mezcla del frío que sentía y el miedo a pasar una vergüenza

Thomas puso su otra mano sobre la de Serena para brindarle mayor seguridad.

**- Te prometo que no dejaré que pase. Además estamos a punto de llegar a las escaleras del salón del hotel-**

Y como si Thomas tuviera poderes síquicos Serena pudo divisar una enorme alfombra color verde desplegada en toda la extensión de la escalera que comenzaba más abajo del primer escalón y que seguramente terminaba en el hall del salón.

Ya sintiéndose más en tierra firme Thomas se atrevió a soltar la mano que tenía sobre la de Serena para así poder sacar de su traje dos tarjetas de invitación color marfil. Se las enseñó a Serena.

**- Enseñando estas podremos entrar-**

Serena asintió. Se detuvieron justo en el principio de la alfombra. Algunas parejas iban subiendo delante de ellos tomados de la mano, abrazados y simplemente uno junto al otro. A la distancia se veían destellos de lo que seguramente eran cámaras fotográficas capturando los momentos en que los invitados hacían su triunfal ingreso.

El estómago de Serena se contrajo de la ansiedad. Lo único que rogaba era que su entrada fuera al menos decente. Tomó su bolso de mano con firmeza y levantó un poco su vestido para poder ver por donde pisaba.

Thomas la miró un momento, le sonrió y pasó uno de sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Cuando sintió el contacto con su piel se sobresaltó un poco.

**- Te sujetaré con fuerza así que tú solo preocúpate de parecer relajada y feliz-**

Dejó descansar algo de su peso en el cuerpo de Thomas y con una gran inspiración se cuadró de hombros y asintió

**- ¡Está bien, me siento lista vamos por ese baile!-**

Subieron los escalones uno a uno sin prisa. Alrededor había lindos arreglos florales que le daban un aspecto delicado y si a eso le agregabas el aroma fresco de las flores, lo hacía un paseo digno de admirar.

El recuerdo de unas escaleras similares se le vino a la mente y soltó una risita medio nerviosa.

**- ¿Que es tan gracioso?-** preguntó Thomas sin perder la vista al frente

Serena pudo confiar en el agarre del chico así que se tomó la libertad de mirarle el rostro. Se veía radiante con su traje color negro. Hacía que sus ojos verdes resaltaran y su cabello rubio despeinado a propósito le daba un aspecto juvenil y moderno.

**- Estaba pensando la vez que me tocó subir unas escaleras así…y lo chistoso es que no tiene nada de chistoso. No se porque me reí-**

Thomas asintió pensativo. La voz de una pareja que venía subiendo tras ellos se confundió con el bullicio que comenzaba a oírse más y más fuerte en lo alto de la escalera.

**- Tal vez la ida no fue agradable pero la vuelta te evoca algo diferente y eso es lo que te hace sonreír-**

Lo meditó en silencio un momento. Recorriendo el camino hacia las puertas de la iglesia para su matrimonio se había sentido asfixiada y condenada a una vida que sabía debía de acatar pero que en su interior no podía aceptar como suya. Era la vida de otra persona. De otra Serena. En cambio correr por esas mismas escaleras en dirección contraria con el viento golpeándole el rostro a medida que tomaba velocidad, con las voces de muchas personas preguntándose que estaba sucediendo, había sentido adrenalina pura recorriéndole las venas y no solo eso. Era la primera vez que hacía algo contra las reglas en toda su vida, la primera vez que rompía esquemas, que hacía algo que nadie jamás se esperó. Era la primera vez que tomaba una decisión sola y asumía las consecuencias de igual manera.

Volvió a sonreír y supo por qué ese amargo recuerdo no podía guardarse en su memoria como algo negativo.

**- Ser libre-** dijo antes de llegar al final de su camino

Thomas le miró confuso. Serena sonrió más ampliamente, haciéndola lucir bellísima.

**- Nunca antes había entendido lo que era ser libre hasta ese día. Por eso es que no puedo dejar de sonreír al recordarlo-**

Unos cuantos escalones más y llegaron al iluminado hall. Thomas besó su mejilla

**- Entonces cuando ya estemos dentro brindaremos por eso. Por la libertad-**

* * *

Sin despegarse uno del otro se encaminaron hacia las luces de los flashes. Se trataba principalmente de los miembros del club de periodismo y de fotografía de la escuela, encargados de documentar todos los pormenores de la fiesta.

Thomas extendió las dos invitaciones al encargado de la puerta y con un ademán educado los recibió y los condujo hacia una imponente puerta color caoba abierta de par en par.

Delante de ellos una pareja pulcramente vestida de etiqueta estaba posando delante de una gigantografía que emulaba un paisaje montañoso cubierto de nieve, con pinos y abedules tintados de blanco. Pero lo más novedoso era lo que venía después. Una máquina puesta sobre la gigantografía se encendía cada vez que una pareja se fotografiaba y dejaba caer nieve artificial sobre ellos. Serena abrió los ojos maravillada y se giró hacia su pareja

**- ¡Eso es hermoso Thomas!-**

A Thomas también le pareció una idea original de la que no se había enterado. Quizás era una sorpresa del comité organizador.

**- ¿Quieres sacarte una?-**

Serena dudó un momento. Por supuesto que quería pero no estaba segura de si era correcto o no.

**- ¿Crees que Mina se enfade?-**

Antes de responderle Thomas ya estaba arrastrándola hacia el sitio.

**- Esta noche tú eres mi pareja. Si deseas una foto pues lo haremos. Además quiero recuerdos de hoy-**

Le sonrió complaciente y cuando la pareja de chicos terminó Thomas subió al escenario y estiró su mano para que Serena le acompañara. Los alumnos encargados de la fotografía se quedaron mirando embobados a Serena, seguramente preguntándose de quien se trataba,

Serena se acomodó el vestido y dejó caer el cabello hacia un lado tal y como Rei se lo había sugerido. Thomas se colocó tras suyo y la abrazó por detrás con sutileza. Ambos sonrieron ampliamente cuando la nieve cobró vida y empezó a caer sobre sus cabezas.

Miraron hacia el frente cuando les indicaron y en menos de un minuto las fotografías estaban tomadas y en sus manos. Serena guardo ambas en su bolso.

Thomas la ayudó a bajar con delicadeza y ya en el suelo se sacudió la nieve que había quedado adherida a su traje mientras Serena se desprendía del cabello algunos falsos copos.

Serena enredó su brazo en el de Thomas y sintiéndose mucho más relajada se encaminaron hacia el lugar del baile.

No pudo evitar abrir la boca de la impresión al verle. Quien se había encargado de decorar el lugar seguramente se llevaría un premio al terminar la noche porque simplemente era un espectáculo digno de contemplar..

Esculturas de hielo adornaban el salón en cada esquina, cortinaje blanco cubría los enormes ventanales, manteles del mismo color se extendían a lo largo de las mesas y las sillas y en el centro del salón, en la pista de baile, centenares de copos de nieve de vidrio colgaban del techo. Bastaba solo con mirar hacia arriba para sentirte danzando en una noche de invierno.

Con las luces de colores provenientes del escenario en donde instrumentos musicales aguardaban a que la banda contratada tocara, los copos de vidrio destellaban otorgando una gama de los más variados colores que se reflejaban por todo el salón.

Era precioso.

**- Definitivamente el comité de organización puso todo su empeño en este baile. El sitio luce genial**- opinó Thomas mirando en la misma dirección que Serena

**- No solo es genial, es de ensueño-** susurró Serena aún impedida de cerrar la boca

Thomas tomó la mano de Serena y la conminó a bajar hacia la pista, el lugar en donde todos los estudiantes se estaban congregando.

**- Llegó la hora señorita Tsukino, nos adentraremos en la guerra. La misión consiste en ser la pareja más cool de todo el sitio, lograr que salgas Reina y hacer que mi novia me quiera un poco más por el esfuerzo-**

Le dio un tironcito a su mano y juntos bajaron hacia el lugar de batalla.

Si Serena hubiera dicho que todas las miradas se concentraron en ellos dos seguramente habría exagerado pero no podía negar que la mayoría de los estudiantes que se encontraban allí voltearon para ver quienes eran los nuevos invitados, sin despegar la vista un segundo.

**- No solo te están mirando a ti Sere. Creo que les extraña verme con una chica en el baile, así que no les prestes mucha atención-** le dijo Thomas para tranquilizarla

Serena sonrió para liberar tensiones

**- ¿Te están mirando a ti? Y yo que pensé que sería la más observaba. Así no saldré Reina-** bromeó

Thomas rió al notar que Serena no parecía tan nerviosa, así que se relajó

**- Pues entonces supongo que puedo decirte la verdad. Todos te están mirando, no saben de donde he podido conseguir a la muchacha más guapa de la noche-**

Dio una rápida mirada a las personas a su alrededor. Ni siquiera disimulaban.

**- No pienso que las chicas estén pensando en eso-**

La condujo por el salón saludando a gente conocida de manera educada a su paso.

**- Ellas seguramente están pensando ¡Quiero su vestido o me encantan sus zapatos! ¿Su pelo será natural? ¿Usa lentes de contacto? ¿Se ve más delgada que yo? Ya sabes cosas de mujeres-**

Se volteó para verlo sorprendida

**- Sabes mucho de mujeres-**

**- Ustedes son demasiado obvias que es distinto-**

Serena se fijó en un chico que ni se molestó en cerrar la boca para verle. Se sonrojó y miró hacia Thomas

**- Los chicos tampoco son muy disimulados que digamos-**

Thomas miró hacia donde Serena le indicaba y con una sola mirada le hizo saber al insistente observador que dejara de hacer eso. La abrazó de manera protectora.

**- Esos son los chicos de los que debo mantenerte alejada-**

**- ¡Thomas!-** se oyó desde el otro extremo del salón

El aludido estiró el cuello para ver de quien se trataba. Saludó con la mano y caminó con Serena hacia allá

**- Hablando de chicos de los cuales tengo que protegerte…-**

Serena vio que se trataba de Jay el amigo de Thomas

**- ¿Por qué dices eso de tu amigo?-**

Un par de saludos más. Serena sonreía cordialmente a medida que Thomas avanzaba junto con ella.

**- Precisamente porque es mi amigo se de lo que hablo-**

No le había dado ninguna respuesta clara. Thomas la miró de reojo

**- Jay es una persona muy buena y confiable pero cuando se trata de chicas…- **hizo una mueca- **solo espera y verás-**

Llegaron a él antes de que Serena pudiera sacar más información. Jay se veía guapísimo en un traje color negro y corbatín del mismo color. Contempló a la pareja que tenía en frente y sonrió con algún extraño pensamiento.

**- ¡Vaya no sabía que vendrían juntos aunque debí adivinarlo!-**

Estrechó la mano de su amigo y luego tomó la de Serena y la besó de manera coqueta

**- ¡Debo decir que he visto prácticamente a todas las chicas del baile y sin duda eres la más despampanante de todas!-**

Serena se sonrojó. Jay le dio una mirada profunda

**- Suerte que vienes con Thomas por que si no…-**

Thomas intervino cortando el contacto entre ambos y acomodando a Serena junto a él

**- ¡Hey mantén tus ojos y manos lejos de mi pareja!-** le replicó serio

Jay alzó las manos

**- ¡Calma, calma! Solo estaba diciendo una verdad-**

Entrecerró los ojos

**- Si claro, ve a molestar a otras chicas pero a Sere la dejas en paz-**

Sonrió inocentemente

**- Está bien. Pero Sere ya sabes si te aburres de este viejo cascarrabias…-**

Le guiñó un ojo y palmeó la espalda de su amigo entre risas. A los pocos segundos ya se encontraba abrazando a una chica morena que llevaba un vestido color crema y por la forma en que la chica lo miraba era evidente que estaba interesada en tenerlo cerca.

**- ¡Nos vemos luego chicos disfruten del baile!- **gritó sobre el hombro de la muchacha

Serena se despidió con la mano y miró a Thomas.

**- Ya se a lo que te refieres-**

* * *

Luego de un tiempo de pie aguardando a que todos los invitados estuvieran presentes se les indicó pasar a sus respectivas mesas para así disfrutar de su cena. Thomas y Serena estaban ubicados en una mesa cercana a la pista de baile con el equipo de baloncesto y sus respectivas parejas. La mayoría de los presentes eran bastante simpáticos e hicieron sentir a Serena a gusto. Había algunos chicos y chicas que platicaban de buena gana y otros que simplemente se dedicaron a observar. Otros más osados solo la observaban a ella y uno que otro simplemente no estaba segura si prestaban atención a su alrededor. En conclusión era una mesa bastante variada pero amena.

Junto a Serena estaba sentada una chica con cabello ondulado color miel que llevaba un vestido corto verde esmeralda. Era la más habladora del grupo y se encargaba de hacer sentir integrados a todos. Su personalidad le pareció muy parecida a la de Mina.

**- ¡En serio tendré que dejar de comer o las costuras del vestido estallarán!-**

Thomas se rió y miró desde su silla a la chica, que era su compañera de salón.

**-** **Eres una exagerada Yun, eso no es posible-**

La chica- que se llamaba Yun- se tocó la barriga para demostrar su punto.

Serena terminó de comer su plato en ese instante. Se había recordado a sí misma servirse como una chica así que se había demorado más de lo normal pero de todas formas se lo comió todo. No era su estilo desperdiciar comida. Además estaba delicioso.

**- Claro como tú tienes a tu lado a una cita preciosa….-**

Serena alzó la vista hacia Yun. La compañera de Thomas también era muy guapa, tenía un cuerpo pequeño, más que el de Serena. Parecía un duendecillo con su vestido. Obviamente no se lo diría. Thomas se dedicó a observar a su acompañante. Primero miró hacia el plato y asintió conforme de verlo vacío. Hombres y su obsesión por hacerla comer. Parece como si todos estuvieran confabulando en convertirla en una puerquita.

**- ¿Todo bien? ¿La comida fue de tu agrado?-**

Thomas constantemente se estaba preocupando de que la velada fuera agradable para ella y realmente lo estaba siendo. Hace bastante tiempo que los nervios habían pasado a otro plano. Él, fiel a su palabra no se había separado de ella ningún segundo así que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de sentirse fuera de lugar. Era un excelente compañero. Le sonrió feliz.

**- ¡Estuvo deliciosa! Pero Yun tiene razón si sigo comiendo también será un problema-**

Thomas bufó

**- Tú también con eso Sere. Iré a buscar un postre y tienes que prometer que te lo comerás todo-**

**- ¡Que sean dos!-** exclamó Jay desde su asiento-**¡y que sea de chocolate por favor!-**

Thomas se puso de pie y se adentró hacia el buffet en donde se exhibían distintos tipos de postres. Yun aprovechó ese momento para acercarse más a Serena.

**- Así que Serena como lo hiciste ¿eh?-**

Serena ladeó la cabeza. Se dio cuenta que la mayoría de las chicas en la mesa estaban mirando hacia ella de la misma forma interrogativa de Yun.

**- um ¿que cosa?-**

Yun puso los ojos en blanco

**- Ya sabes lograr que Thomas invitara a una chica al baile. Él nunca había asistido con una mujer antes, es más no recuerdo haberlo visto en un baile alguna vez-**

**- Nunca-** afirmó otra en el mismo tono

Serena se limpió delicadamente la boca con una servilleta blanca tratando de que el brillo labial no se le desapareciera del todo. De igual forma cuando la cena terminara tendría que ir al baño a retocarse un poco. Volvió a la realidad y aún la seguían mirando. Se había distraído como siempre le pasaba así que se concentró y pensó un momento, pero no se le ocurrió nada que responder.

**- En realidad solo me invitó y ya. No hice nada especial. Él me lo preguntó y acepté-**

Y eso era cierto. La situación había sido de lo más normal pero al parecer para sus hábiles compañeras de mesa no era así.

Yun asintió mientras las demás se miraban sorprendidas. Serena se comenzó a intimidar un poquito.

**- ¿Es raro que lo haya hecho?-**

Yun comprendió que tal vez estaban haciendo sentir incómoda a Serena así que sonrió y palmeó su muñeca.

**- ¡No te lo tomes a mal Serena! Estamos felices de que los dos estén aquí…solo es raro que después de tantos años Thomas se haya decidido a romper su coraza y se comporte como un chico normal. No es que no lo sea no me malinterpretes. Es amable y atento con todos pero siempre creímos un poco extraño que siendo tan guapo y gentil no tuviera a nadie con quien pasar el rato-**

Las demás asintieron

**- Hemos sido compañeros por cuatro años- **dijo otra, cuyo nombre era algo así como Nabu-** y el baloncesto ha sido toda su pasión. Las chicas siempre lo han perseguido pero siempre ha encontrado la manera de permanecer solo. Eso hasta ahora que ha aparecido contigo y se le ve más feliz, como resplandeciente y creo que es por tí-**

Tal vez a ellos les parecía raro. Seguramente no sabían la historia de Thomas y su novia fallecida. Menos entonces sabían que Thomas había encontrado a una verdadera compañera y no a ella que solo era una cita de una noche, Quizás quería mantenerla alejada de los comentarios y preguntas de estas chicas. No es que fueran molestas pero no las conocía. Tal vez Mina fuera más desenvuelta para contestarles. Ella debería de estar ahí…

**- Se que Thomas está más feliz que nunca pero lamento decirles que no es por mí-**

Yun la agarró del brazo

**- ¡Esto es una primicia! ¿Thomas conoció a alguien?-**

El aludido llegó a la mesa con los postres de chocolate en la mano. Dejó uno delante de Serena y el otro se lo pasó a su amigo. Serena lo probó y el sabor se le deshizo en la boca.

**- ¡Esta delicioso!-** balbuceó entre dientes, sacó otro poco y lo acercó a la boca de Thomas- **pruébalo-**

Thomas obedeció.

**- Está bueno quizás más tarde iré por el mío-**

Apoyó su brazo en el respaldo de la silla de Serena

**- ¿De que platicaban?-**

Sus amigos silbaron y rieron de algo que no entendía. Miró a Serena

**- ¿De que me perdí linda?-**

Serena sonrió y comió de su postre

**- ¿Estás saliendo con alguien?-** exclamó Yun

Thomas untó su dedo en la crema del postre de Serena

**- ¿Lo publicarás en el periódico de la escuela?-**

Vaya. No sabía que Yun pertenecía al periódico escolar. Otra cosa nueva de lo que se enteraba esa noche.

**- Mi deber como reportera es hacerlo-** respondió Yun orgullosa- **¡eres unos de los chicos más codiciados de la escuela además eres mi amigo y no me habías dicho nada!- **

Rió ante la reacción exagerada de su compañera

**- Cálmate solo pasó ayer no tuve tiempo de llamar a todos mis amigos y hacer de esto un cotilleo a nivel escolar-**

Los hombres de la mesa soltaron risotadas pero Yun los ignoró. Indicó hacia Serena que comía su postre de chocolate ensimismada

**- Serena lo sabe-**

Ésta alzó la vista.

**- Por que estoy saliendo con su mejor amiga**- respondió Thomas defendiéndola- **¡Y de todas formas por qué mi vida privada es tema en la mesa!-**

Jay se carcajeó hasta tomarse el estómago de dolor.

**- ¡Así que tu chica al fin te aceptó bien por ti amigo te felicito en serio!-**

Logró que Thomas cambiara la expresión de su rostro a uno más alegre.

**- Si… me costó pero al fin Mina me aceptó-**

La sonrisa que enseñó hizo que Serena se sintiera orgullosa de estar con un chico que lucía tan feliz solo al recordar a la persona que quería. Le hacía creer que Mina no podría estar en mejores manos.

**- ¿Y porque no viniste con esa tal Mina? Podríamos haberla conocido-**

Acarició la espalda de Serena con sus dedos.

**- Porque ya había invitado a esta señorita al baile y soy un caballero que no se retracta así de fácil. Además estoy feliz de haber venido con ella-**

Yun se acercó al oído de Serena

**- Que me puedes decir de Mina. Algo jugoso- **

Serena no entendió

**- ¿Algo jugoso?-**

**- Ya sabes algo que nadie sepa, para satisfacer mi curiosidad periodística-**

Serena dejó la cuchara sobre la mesa. No creía que fuera tan malo hablar de su amiga, además a Mina le encantaba tener atención de todo el mundo. En eso no se parecían mucho.

**- En ocasiones dicen que somos muy parecidas y físicamente es posible pero en lo demás no lo creo. Mina desborda confianza en sí misma, yo siempre la comparo con un torbellino por que nunca deja todo igual después de pasar por un lugar. Es divertida, graciosa y tiene unas ideas que rayan en la locura-**

Sonrió al acordarse de su amiga

**- Es capaz de sonsacarte una sonrisa aunque estés pasando por el peor de los momentos. Es fuerte y orgullosa pero con un corazón frágil al que no todos tenemos acceso y los que tenemos la oportunidad de conocer su lado más sensible terminamos queriéndola, como Thomas-**

Sin percatarse Serena había logrado captar la atención de todos en la mesa.

**- Cuando Mina está con Thomas deja salir ese lado especial y cuando él está con ella las cosas malas en su vida quedan atrás. Por eso estoy tan feliz por ellos dos…ellos juntos son como una pequeña estrella que acaba de nacer, lo iluminan todo a su alrededor…-**

Una presión en el pecho que no pudo disimular se alojó en Serena. Se llevó una mano al corazón. Como la luz de una estrella…como Seiya.

Lo extrañaba tanto, desde las cosas más cotidianas hasta las que solo podía sentir con él. Quizás eso era lo que había visto en la mirada de Seiya al separarse. Era algo tan simple como echarle de menos al punto de no poder ocultarlo pese a los esfuerzos.

Hablar de la felicidad de sus amigos y ver como ellos la alcanzaban era gratificante pero le aterraba consolarse con eso y nunca conseguir la suya. Quería volver a sentirse radiante y verse radiante. No por lucir ropas lindas, arreglarse el cabello o maquillarse un poco.

Quería volver a ese tipo de brillo que solo puede provenir de un corazón que ha encontrado la razón más poderosa de todas para latir….

Cayó en cuenta que tal vez había hablado más de lo presupuestado cuando el silencio en la mesa se hizo evidente. Se sonrojó ¡Abrir la boca siempre la traicionaba! Sonrió nerviosa a su audiencia.

**- ¡No se si eso te sirve de primicia jajajaja!-** le respondió a Yun dándole una palmadita en la espalda

Con un pequeño movimiento echó la silla hacia atrás para ponerse de pie. Necesitaba unos minutos de privacidad. Thomas bajó la mano del respaldo de la silla e inmediatamente estuvo de pie para ayudar a Serena a hacer lo mismo.

**- Gracias. Iré al baño, no me tardaré-**

**- Voy contigo**- respondió de inmediato

Pero Serena negó

**- No te preocupes se donde quedan-**

Dudó un momento. Había prometido a muchas personas estar con ella toda la noche, perderla de vista le ponía nervioso

**- Puedo esperar fuera en serio no me molesta en lo absoluto-**

Pero a ella sí le incomodaba. Estaba llevando la protección a un nuevo nivel. Dio un paso atrás

**- Tú quédate y comparte un poco más con tus amigos. Volveré enseguida-**

Antes de que dijera algo más caminó por el centro del salón y se perdió entre la multitud. Thomas suspiró y se sentó nuevamente dando miraditas hacia atrás de vez en cuando para asegurarse de que a la distancia aún podía verle.

**- Tranquilízate Thomas nadie la atacará o se la raptará de aquí-**

Si pudieran asegurarle eso quizás pudiera estar en paz…

**- Le prometí a Mina que no me alejaría de ella, si se entera me cortaría en pedacitos-**

**- De todas formas-** dijo un chico -cuyo nombre era Mike- bebiendo un poco de agua- **si ella no es tu chica…al menos podrías haberlo dicho. Es encantadora. Tiene un rostro tan… no se como definirlo. Inocente tal vez-**

Yun apoyó un codo en la mesa y recostó su cabeza sobre la mano

**- Mi intuición femenina me dice que Serena no está disponible, así que Mike no te hagas ilusiones-**

Otra chica que estaba sentada en el lado opuesto de la mesa-su nombre era Mya- apoyó los brazos en ella.

**- Su cara se me hace muy familiar-**

Jay se burló de su amiga.

**- ¡Claro que sí Mya! ¡Serena va a la escuela con nosotros!-**

Intentó golpearlo con el tenedor en la mano pero él fue más rápido

**- A lo que me refiero es que le he visto en otro lado…quizás en el periódico de la escuela, una revista o algo así pero no lo recuerdo-**

Thomas les miró como si eso fuera obvio.

**- Pues claro que su rostro se les hace conocido, Serena es la enamorada de Seiya Kou-**

La mandíbula de Yun se descolgó mientras que las otras expresiones no fueron muy distintas. Hasta los chicos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos aunque muchos no sabían a quien se referían.

**- ¡Sabía que le había visto en otro lado! aquel concierto al que fui… le dedicó una canción-**

Yun sacó de su bolso de mano una libreta, un lápiz y comenzó a hacer algunas rápidas anotaciones. Siempre estaba lista para obtener una exclusiva.

**- ¡Serena es la chica de una superestrella no puedo creerlo!**- gritó Yun con las mejillas rebosantes de satisfacción- **¿crees que será posible que me consiga una entrevista con Tree Lights?-**

Thomas se acarició la mejilla. Quizás no debería haber hablado.

**- Si se lo pides lo hará pero no estoy muy segura de que acepten. No les gusta mucho el tema de la fama-**

Mya suspiró sonoramente.

**- ¿Como lo logró? ¿Lo habrá perseguido mucho tiempo? ¿Le rechazó la primera vez? ¿Investigó en las revistas acerca de sus gustos para agradarle?-**

Thomas se rió mientras miraba hacia el cielo.

**- Ustedes chicas no tienen idea de nada-**

**- Pues ilústranos-** respondió Mya desafiante

Tomó su vaso de agua y agitó el contenido con movimientos circulares.

**- Solo para que se informen Serena no tenía ni la menor idea de quien era Seiya cuando lo conoció, jamás había oído hablar de ellos, es más ella tenía novio y por lo que sé lo amaba mucho-**

Yun escribía como si estuviera compitiendo en una carrera por obtener la noticia más rápido que cualquier otro.

**- El tema es que él la vio en un aeropuerto un par de segundos, apenas si cruzaron miradas pero eso bastó para que se enamorara perdidamente. Luego coincidieron en la misma preparatoria y por cosas de la vida se hicieron muy amigos. Creo que el mismo hecho de que Serena no tuviera interés en su fama llamó aún más su atención…pero Serena continuaba siendo novia de otra persona así que nunca pudo intentar nada, hasta que un día se atrevió a declarar su amor-**

Por extraño que pareciera todos estaban pendientes del relato

**- Y que pasó- **preguntó Jay atrapado por el relato.

Thomas se cruzó de brazos y arrugó el ceño.

**- Lo rechazó. Se sentía comprometida con su novio así que no le correspondió. De igual manera Seiya no podía separarse de su lado así que aceptó ser su amigo, sabiendo que tarde o temprano Serena formaría su vida con otra persona-**

Las chicas taparon su boca, incluso algunas sacaron pañuelos desechables de sus bolsos.

**- ¡Eso es tan desgarrador!-** exclamó Mya mortificada

Los chicos alzaron sus cejas un poco incómodos por las reacciones exageradas de sus parejas. Thomas sonrió

**- Pero todo terminó más o menos bien. Serena se dio cuenta que sin pensarlo se había enamorado de Seiya así que lo dejó todo por él e hizo un largo viaje para decírselo. Cuando al fin se encontraron Seiya seguía amándola igual que siempre y aceptó volver solo por ella a esta ciudad para finalmente vivir su amor-**

Yun puso un punto final en su libreta y suspiró luego de releer lo que había escrito.

**- ¡Eso ha sido tan romántico!-**

Mya asintió repetidas veces

**- Creo que me enamoré un poco más de Seiya Kou-**

Su pareja la miró de reojo nada de contento por el comentario. Ella le ignoró.

Jay se echó hacia atrás y pasó sus manos por detrás de su cabeza.

**- Toda esa historia ha sido muy conmovedora pero hay algo que no comprendo ¿Como es que ese chico tan enamorado permitió que Serena esté hoy contigo? Es raro-**

Yun rodó otra vez sus ojos. al parecer era uno de sus gestos favoritos.

**- No todos los hombres son tan retrógrados como tú-**

Mike y Jay se miraron como si compartieran un pensamiento

**- Hay ciertas cosas que solo los hombres entendemos- **respondió Mike por los dos**- y que tu novia esté en un baile vestida de infarto con otro que no seas tú y que además esté rodeada de otros hombres deseosos de acercarse a ella sin que puedas hacer nada al respecto… te aseguro que ni el más relajado de los hombres podría soportarlo-**

Mya bufó

**- Machistas-**

Jay apuntó a Thomas

**- Dime amigo ¿estarías descansado feliz a esta hora si Mina se luciera con otro en una fiesta?-**

Quizás si se lo hubieran preguntado hace un día habría respondido "por supuesto que si", pero las cosas habían cambiado. Todo había cambiado desde que Mina le había dicho que sí. Ahora se sentía un poco más identificado con Seiya.

**- Nunca he estado en esa situación… pero de todos modos todo esto tiene una explicación. Serena y Seiya están un poco distanciados-**

Mya golpeó la mesa de frustrada.

**- ¡Pero si has dicho que se aman que injusto!-**

Mike soltó una risita complaciente.

**- Sabía que no todo era color rosa. Es evidente que al tipo le deben de llover las chicas, se dio cuenta que teniendo novia se estaba perdiendo de todas esas posibilidades. Es obvio-**

Si las cosas fueran así de obvias y si Serena y Seiya fueran tan convencionales tal vez todo fuera menos complicado para ellos. Y que él entendiera la situación y no la viera desde el punto de vista de sus amigos en la mesa quizás lo hacía tan poco convencional como Serena y su grupo. Tal vez estaba destinado a encontrarse con ese extraordinario grupo de personas.

-** Fue Serena quien decidió poner distancia y te puedo asegurar que alivio es lo último que sintió. Los primeros días… el pobre parecía un cadáver, ni siquiera tuvo el valor de venir a la escuela para verle. No sabe que hacer para recuperarla. Para él no existen otras mujeres, solo ella. No es algo que esté inventando. Seiya Kou jamás mirará a otra mujer-**

Mike, quien era el más cercano a Thomas en la mesa se le quedó mirando un momento.

**- ¿Es tu amigo también cierto?-**

Thomas se encogió de hombros. Al menos él lo consideraba como tal.

**- Ambos son mis amigos pero digamos que conozco de cerca la historia y entiendo porque sucedió. Era lo que tenía que pasar y es una lástima-**

Se hizo un silencio en la mesa, como si todos se hubieran contagiado de la melancolía de Thomas

**-¿Qué hace a una chica terminar con un rock Star adolescente?-** preguntó Jay al fin

**- Ahora que lo mencionas**- dijo Mike mirándole- **las chicas de la clase estuvieron platicando el otro día de una pareja que había terminado. No paraban de decir que la chica era una tonta por dejarle. Quizás se trataba de Serena-**

Eso molestó un poco a Thomas no tenían ningún derecho a hablar así de ella.

**- ¡Envidiosas!-** exclamó Yun ofuscada. Serena ya se había ganado su simpatía.

Mike le dio un codazo a Thomas par llamar su atención

**- Uhm Serena…eso quiere decir que está disponible ¿verdad?-**

Mya hizo un gesto de exasperación hacia Yun

**- Hombres-** murmuró mientras bebía agua

Thomas hizo una mueca. No sabía como responder a eso. Se recordó de la plática con Seiya. A esta situación exactamente se había referido.

- **Yo no me arriesgaría si fuera tú o cualquiera de ustedes por si lo tenían en mente, a menos que quieran perder los ojos por mirarla o quebrarse la mano por atreverse a tocarla-**

Golpeó la mesa emocionado ante esa perspectiva.

**- ¡Me gustan los desafíos! además puedo ser más divertido que una estrella de la música-**

Si ese fuera solo el problema…

**- No lo digo solo por él… verás ¿Yaten? es el hermano de Seiya y el mejor amigo de Serena. Créeme que si Seiya es todo simpatía y sonrisas su hermano es todo lo contrario. Es como su guardián no deja que nada malo le pase y si detecta tus intenciones…estás frito-**

Jay se rió. Ciertamente creía que todos estaban exagerando.

**- Por qué todo eso por una chica. Es bonita lo admito y simpática pero así son la mayoría-**

Esa era una de las razones por las cuales mantendría a Jay alejado de Serena. Para él las mujeres eran eso. Chicas de un gran montón de chicas. No tenía idea…

**- Ella es única**- le respondió serio- **no lo entenderías…-**

Yun asintió de acuerdo con su amigo**. **También lo había sentido.

**- Ahora que lo dices…ella tiene algo ¿verdad? No se como explicarlo, pero cuando la oí hablar de su amiga…le prestas atención espontáneamente-**

**- Así es Serena… un minuto piensas que es una más del montón y al siguiente terminas dándote cuenta que estás frente a la chica más especial de todas-**

* * *

Serena había ido al baño así que no le había mentido a Thomas del todo. El tema es que se había mantenido en ese lugar menos del tiempo requerido y se había marchado en busca de un sitio más tranquilo. El baño había sido una excusa para retirarse de la mesa cuando la situación se volvió un poco incómoda. Había cambiado eso era cierto y ya no le costaba tanto soportar que quienes le rodeaban le miraran y oyeran cuando hablaba pero ellos eran desconocidos. Apenas si lo podía hacer con su círculo más cercano. Tenía que avanzar paso a paso así que la soledad era una buena alternativa en ese instante.

Recordó lo que Yaten le había dicho la tarde anterior antes de salir huyendo de su casa.

Serena esquivaba a la soledad tanto como era posible, no era una sensación que le gustara, tal vez por las muchas veces en las que se vio sola sin sus amigos en situaciones complejas.

Pero de vez en cuando es necesaria. Una vez más ella y Yaten coincidían en un punto.

Removió una pesada cortina de un ventanal que llegaba hasta el cielo del salón y halló lo que encontraba.

Antes de ingresar al salón había notado unas lindas terrazas a ambos costados del recinto. Destrabó el seguro de la ventana y puso un pie en el exterior. El aire limpio y frío le golpeó los pulmones pero conforme avanzaba se fue acostumbrando. Encontró una estrecha escalera de caracol y su curiosidad afloró de inmediato. Con delicadeza tomó su vestido y comenzó a subirlas a paso lento para no tropezarse. Unos minutos después llegó a un balcón que se extendía unos varios metros con vista a una piscina gigantesca rodeada de plantas frondosas. Caminó hacia el borde, se afirmó con ambos brazos sobre la barandilla de cemento labrado y respiró otra vez.

La noche estaba marchando mejor de lo que había esperado…hasta que comenzó a pensar en Seiya.

Dejó su vaso de ponche a un lado y de su bolso sacó su teléfono celular. Era una locura llamar a esa hora pero tenía que salir de la duda, tenía que comprobar que aún seguía conociendo a Seiya tanto como pensaba.

Buscó el número entre sus contactos y tras dudarlo un momento finalmente marcó. Apenas alcanzó a dar tono una sola vez. Se mojó los labios

**- Hola-.**

**- ¿Bombom estás bien? ¿Pasó algo?-**

Serena suspiró aliviada de oírle.

**- No…-**

Se oyó un ruido extraño

**- Me estoy vistiendo voy por ti ahora mismo-**

Serena se rió nerviosa

**- ¡Seiya tranquilízate en serio estoy bien!-**

Oyó otro extraño sonido, como el de una puerta abrirse.

**- ¿Podrías dejar de dar vueltas en tu habitación? Es serio no me pasa nada-**

Casi podía verle caminar de un lado a otro con grandes zancadas haciendo que la habitación se viera totalmente pequeña. Oyó un sonido sordo como si se hubiera dejado caer al suelo o algo así.

**- ¿Como sabías que estaba aplanando mi habitación?-**

Miró hacia el cielo nocturno

**- Porque te conozco-**

Eso la llevaba al motivo de su llamada

**- Seiya hay algo que quiero saber-**

Para que llamara en medio de la fiesta debía de ser algo importante.

**- Lo que sea bombom-**

Cambió de lado se celular.

**- ¿Que es lo que no me dijiste en la tarde? lo que estabas pensando pero te callaste-**

Serena le concedió a Seiya algunos minutos para pensar mientras ella se removía nerviosa en espera de la respuesta. El viento hacía que su vestido se ondulara y que su cabello se revolviera pero las ansias por saber si estaba en lo cierto o no hacía que todo lo demás careciera de importancia.

**- Que te amo Serena- **respondió Seiya luego de un rato**- y que probablemente lo siga haciendo aunque no volvamos a estar juntos. Que separarme de ti aunque sea por unas horas me duele porque se que a tu regreso seguirás lejos de mí. Que pedirte un poco de tiempo para cambiar y ser mejor ha sido mi decisión más madura pero la más tonta a la vez porque vivo con el miedo a que el día menos pensado aparezca alguien con todo lo bueno que yo te dí y con todo lo que yo no pude darte…que merezca tu corazón más que yo bombom y se que eso podría suceder en cualquier minuto porque eres bella, intrigante y con un alma que fue hecha para amar a las personas-**

El viento rozó el rostro de Serena y hizo que la solitaria lágrima que caía por su mejilla se desviara un poco del camino haciéndola volar hacia otro sitio. Estaba contenta por comprobar que aún seguía conociendo a Seiya, que sus ojos seguían siendo transparentes cuando se trataba de ella.

**- Pero no te lo habría dicho porque sabía que te pondrías así, triste. Yo quería verte feliz y sonriente bombom, haría cualquier cosa por verte reír incluso mentirme a mí mismo. Así que ahí lo tienes me descubriste-**

Serena se limpió la mejilla con una toallita de papel y apretó el teléfono entre sus manos.

**- Gracias por ser así de honesto conmigo Seiya aunque no haya sido en el momento…es muy importante para mí saber que aún tengo esa conexión contigo, que aún te conozco más que a mí misma pero nunca temas decirme algo para protegerme. Por eso es que me enamoré de ti en primer lugar, porque eras capaz de verme como algo más que una niña frágil a la que cualquier cosa la hacía derrumbarse, eras el único que se portó diferente conmigo así que la próxima vez por favor dímelo. Es la manera que tengo para saber que las cosas entre nosotros no han cambiado del todo-**

Serena volvió a cambiar de oído el teléfono y se acarició el otro que estaba enrojecido por la presión ejercida en él. Escuchó por el auricular la respiración constante de Seiya. Era un sonido relajante y tan familiar. A pesar de la distancia que los separaba, era la primera vez desde su abrupto término que se sentía tan cerca de Seiya.

**- Es tan hermoso oírte decir eso bombom-** dijo luego de un rato- **que te enamoraste de mí…es por lo que este sacrificio vale la pena-**

Se estaban entendiendo tan bien…quizás deberían platicar las cosas así desde ahora en adelante.

**- Si al menos se viera la luna podría sentirte más cerca de mi bombom pero está tan oscuro-**

A Serena se le ocurrió una idea loca.

**- Tal vez pueda arreglar eso si quieres-**

**- Que está ideando tu cabecita linda bombom-**

Serena buscó entre sus cosas un objeto del cual no se desprendía nunca. Cuando lo encontró lo abrió e inmediatamente y el sagrado Cristal de Plata quedó al descubierto. Lo sostuvo en su mano y poco a poco los rayos de luna se fueron colando a través de las densas nubes hasta que gracias a la ayuda del Cristal logró vencerlas. Era como si el brillo de la luna recayera en esa pequeña joya haciéndola resplandeciente.

**- Ahora asómate por la ventana-**

Espero a que Seiya lo hiciera. Descubrió que ya la había visto cuando se rió por el teléfono. Se lo imaginaba recargado con una de sus manos sobre el vidrio de la ventana de su habitación y sonriendo de esa forma dulce que le encantaba

**- Técnicamente eso es hacer trampa bombom, si la Luna no quiere mostrarse por algo es-**

Serena rió

**- Ser lo que soy tiene sus ventajas. Ahora estoy un poco más cerca de ti-**

**- Casi puedo sentir la pálida calidez de la Luna, es como tú-**

Serena miró la pantalla de su teléfono, llevaba poco más de veinte minutos hablando con Seiya y solo le parecían cinco. Thomas debía de estar enloqueciendo pero no quería dejar de hablar con Seiya.

**- Supongo que después de hablar conmigo irás a dormir-**

**- No lo creo. Estoy en medio de un trabajo. Un ensayo para la clase de literatura y como no podía dormir preferí adelantar deberes-**

Seiya era tan aplicado… a veces le daba un poco de pudor que le fuera tan bien en la escuela y ella peligrara en cada asignatura.

**- Entonces te interrumpí lo siento mucho-**

Aunque no lo sentía del todo.

**- Para nada…de hecho cada vez que leía un poco me acordaba de ti bombom-**

Serena sonrió complacida.

**- Hay algo que deseo que escuches…es del libro que estoy leyendo…me parece apropiado-**

**- Está bien-**

Seiya carraspeó un poco.

_- …Y vuelves a atrapar mi tristeza para esconderla en tu bolsillo, para alejarla de mi... De nuevo has sembrado el jardín de mis pesadillas con nuevos sueños, con otras esperanzas... Y yo sigo llena de amor por todo aquello que te pertenece, llena de celos por todo lo que te roza y me quita un trocito de ti... Y tú sigues aquí, entregándome la vida en cada suspiro, suplicando por mis besos sin saber que ni siquiera tienes que pedirlos... Porque son tuyos, porque yo ya no soy mía, sino tuya…-_

Serena de quedó muda sin saber que decir. La cadencia de su voz, las pausas, las inflexiones, la profundidad del mensaje, todo eso lo hacía perfecto ¿Cómo podía existir en el universo una persona a la que no conocía ni de nombre expresar tan fielmente lo que eran sus sentimientos hacia Seiya? ¿O acaso todas las personas enamoradas sentían de la misma forma intensa e incontrolable que ellos dos? Seiya en tanto aguardó varios segundos hasta que no resistió más el mutismo de Serena.

**- Quien lo dice es una mujer, pero así es como yo concibo el amor por ti bombom, como renuevas mis esperanzas con cada suspiro tuyo…-**

Serena seguía sin pronunciarse.

**- Sé que suena un poco cursi pero…-**

**- Me encanta Seiya-** lo interrumpió, Seiya respiró al fin- **yo no se que decir. Solo que me encanta ¿Qué libro es?-**

Serena oyó un ruido a su lado. Había alguien del otro lado del balcón. Ya no estaba sola. Y tenía el cristal de plata en la mano brillando como una linterna de alto voltaje.

Inmediatamente cerró la mano en un puño y se dio la vuelta para ver de quien se trataba, con el apuro pasó a botar la copa de ponche y se rompió en mil pedazos en el suelo.

Seiya oyó el estruendo desde el otro lado de la línea.

**- ¿bombom que es eso estás ahí?-**

¡Oh diablos alguien la había visto! ¡Que iba a hacer! Se puso tan nerviosa que casi deja caer el teléfono por el balcón.

**-Seiya tengo que irme. Hablamos después ¿si?-**

Le cortó antes de oír su respuesta y se quedó ahí congelada en medio del lugar intentando averiguar de quien se trataba y rogando para que fuera Thomas buscándola. ¡Como había podido ser tan descuidada! El lugar estaba repleto de gente y a ella se le ocurría jugar a la Princesa y revelar parte de secreto sin tomar precauciones ¿Le habían visto?

Tomando una profunda respiración dio un paso hacia delante

**- Espera-** le dijo una voz penetrante- **no te acerques-**

Por el tono ronco en la voz se trataba de un chico y seguramente pensaba que era un fenómeno de circo o de show paranormal. Serena casi se atraganta de los nervios. Sintió como el hombre se le acercaba.

Lo primero que notó era que se trataba del chico más grande que había visto en su vida. Y no solo en altura. Su cuerpo era enorme. Llevaba un traje color azul oscuro y su corbatín colgaba de un lado de su hombro. Su cabello brillaba a la luz de la luna y era negro y desordenado. Y sin embargo eso no era en lo que Serena estaba concentrada. No solo concentrada, sino que absolutamente anonadada.

Ese chico desconocido tenía los ojos más claros, brillantes, extraños, hermosos e increíblemente irresistibles que había visto en toda su vida, incluida la presente y la pasada. No eran verdes, tampoco azules, ni celestes. Eran más bien como agua marina pero con un toque luminoso que los hacía únicos. No sabía porque estaba tan segura de eso, solo era así y punto. Si alguien tuviera los ojos de ese color ya se habría hecho famoso o al menos conocido. Ni siquiera podía pestañear, además de todo lo demás también eran hipnotizantes.

Cuando el chico se percató que Serena le veía fijamente revolvió su cabello y dejó caer un mechón sobre sus ojos. En ese instante se rompió el hechizo. Serena pestañeó y se sonrojó de inmediato al recordar que había pasado. Le había descubierto. Tenía que actuar rápido.

**- Lo siento yo…-** intentó avanzar una vez más pero él se echó hacia atrás rechazando el intento de contacto.

**- Te dije que no te acercaras-**

Serena se congeló. Ahora estaba un poco asustada por el tono autoritario que usó pero el chico le indicó que viera hacia el suelo disipando sus temores. Esa era la razón.

**- El piso está repleto de vidrios. Si avanzas puedes cortarte-**

El misterioso chico apagó su cigarrillo en el barandal del balcón, se agachó y con un pañuelo de papel comenzó a reunir todos los vidrios que alcanzó a ver con la poca luz que había. Serena también quiso ayudar pero él frenó su mano antes de que alcanzara a tener contacto con la basura. Con un solo roce rápido e imperceptible le indicó que se detuviera.

**- Ten cuidado. Si te cortas puedes heriste y manchar tu vestido-**

**- Eso no me importa-**

El chico rió como si hubiera algo gracioso en ello.

**- Si, claro-**

Algo en el tono condescendiente que utilizó molestó a Serena. Tomó un vidrió entre sus dedos con sumo cuidado y lo depositó en el papel con lentitud, para su deleite. El chico observó con indiferencia.

**- No digas que no te lo advertí-**

En silencio comenzaron a limpiar el desastre. Actuaban rítmicamente pero ninguno de los dos se miraba ni se rozaba en lo más mínimo. Serena no sabía como abordar el tema del Cristal de Plata, del brillo extraño y todo eso. Si a eso le agregaba la forma grosera en la que el chico se comportaba no lo hacía más fácil.

**- Yo…-** dijo recogiendo su cabello con las manos para que no le estorbara- **¿Llevas tiempo aquí fuera?-**

**- Un rato-** respondió conciso

Serena asintió. Era evidente que no le gustaba platicar. O no quería platicar con ella. Pero si no le preguntaba no sabría jamás si le había visto o no. Tenía que salir de la duda así que insistió.

**- Yo vine a tomar un poco de aire y al final me quedé más tiempo de lo pensado-**

La miró a través de su negro cabello que ocultaba esos ojos que había visto.

**- Ya veo-** murmuró tan poco interesado en la conversación como sonó

_Este chico es un antipático_- pensó. Serena se irguió ya cansada de esa actitud y se cruzó de brazos

**- ¿Sabes? no eres muy comunicativo que digamos-**

Fiel a su furibundo estilo no le prestó la más mínima atención. Serena comenzó a impacientarse y golpeteó su zapato en el suelo para llamar su atención.

**- Y bastante grosero también-**

El chico dejó su labor a un lado y se levantó en toda su grandeza haciendo que Serena se viera pequeña e indefensa en comparación.

**- Mira rubia-** Serena se irguió aún más- **no se quien eres y no me interesa. Lo único que se es que estaba aquí fumando tranquilamente cuando tú decidiste romper con eso y para que no comenzaras a gritar como una niña por lo de la copa rota decidí ayudarte. No me interesan tus gracias así que ahórratelas pero si hablamos de quien es molesto aquí pues creo que sales perdiendo, así que limítate a hablar con tu novio en otro lado o simplemente quédate aquí en silencio. Ya bastante tengo con recoger tu desastre así que no me fastidies la noche-**

Y había soltado solo eso sin que se le moviera un solo músculo del rostro. Bastante impresionante si lo analizaba objetivamente. Lamentablemente no podía.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguien le trataba de esa forma tan ruda. Realmente a este chico no le agradaba en lo absoluto y no hacía ningún esfuerzo por esconderlo. Es más Serena estaba segura que quería que lo supiera. Se le quedó mirando serio, quizás aguardando a que Serena se pusiera a llorar o algo así pero no le daría en el gusto.

Así que se cuadró de hombros y en un gesto que el chico jamás se esperó Serena le enseñó la lengua acompañando el gesto con un ruidito de burla. Si el chico pudiera haberse puesto más pálido y molesto lo habría hecho.

De pronto se oyó una voz que venía del fondo de las escaleras y ambos se dieron vuelta para mirar quien venía subiendo por ella.

**- ¿Serena estas ahí?- **

Era Thomas y se oía ansioso. Esa impresión la comprobó a los pocos segundos ya que antes de que pudiera contestar estaba junto a ella abrazándola como si no la hubiera visto en días.

**- ¡Por Dios Sere no desaparezcas así! ¡Llevo media hora buscándote por todos lados!-**

Casi no la dejaba respirar. Como pudo buscó aire para poder responder.

**- Perdóname no me di cuenta de la hora-**

Le sonrió hasta que paulatinamente se alejó un poco.

**- Eso está claro-** dijo al fin notoriamente más relajado- **De todos modos ¿Qué haces aquí afuera?-**

Solo ahí Thomas se dio cuenta que no estaban solos. Se dio la vuelta y sonrió, sorprendiendo a Serena.

**- Hey Lucio no te había visto en un buen rato ¿estaban juntos?-**

Chocaron sus hombros en un claro gesto de complicidad mientras Serena los espiaba desde la espalda de Thomas. Así que el insoportable tenía nombre y al parecer se conocían. Ni en sueños podría haber estado con él de buena gana.

**- Vine a fumar un rato-**

**- Y yo a tomar un poco de aire puro-** respondieron al mismo tiempo

Le miró furibunda. Ni eso tenían en común. Él contaminaba el aire con el humo de su cigarrillo mientras ella buscaba oxígeno limpio. ¡Era un chico de escuela que se creía!

Thomas alejó un poco a Serena de su cuerpo ya superado totalmente el shock de haberla perdido por unos largos treinta minutos.

**- Entonces no estaban juntos- **dedujo no muy convencido

Lucio hizo un gesto con la boca que ofendió completamente a Serena. ¡Se sentía indignada! Thomas recorrió con su mirada el rostro de Serena, el de Lucio y ocultó una sonrisa.

**- Veo que no lo están. ¡Uf que alivio pensé que ya me habían arrebatado a mi pareja!-**

Lucio alzó las cejas en el primer gesto distinto a una mirada glaciar en su rostro.

**- ¿Esta es tu pareja?-**

El tono en el que dijo "esta" hizo que a Serena le hirviera la sangre. Y el dedo pulgar con el que la señaló fue la gota que rebasó el vaso. Caminó hacia el chico y lo empujó con la mano en el pecho.

**- ¡Hey que te pasa eh! ¡Por que me tratas de esa manera! ¡Yo no te he hecho nada!-**

No se movió ningún centímetro con el intento de empujón que Serena le propinó. La observó desde su altura imponente. Serena pudo divisar entre los mechones de su cabello como sus ojos resplandecían debido a una emoción que no sabía como interpretar ¿Furia, gracia, sorpresa? No pudo seguir pensando en el tema pues el rostro de Lucio a unos centímetros del suyo la distrajo por completo.

**- No lo pienses mucho, en realidad es fácil. Detesto a las chicas como tú-**

Thomas tomó con un brazo de la cintura a Serena y la apartó del chico que se veía furioso. No estaba entendiendo nada de lo que ocurría entre ellos pero no se quedaría a averiguarlo. Conociendo a Lucio y su temperamento y el de Serena generalmente tranquilo pero curiosamente explosivo en ese momento, era mejor retirarse cuanto antes.

**- Serena cálmate ¿si? mejor vamos a bailar un rato antes que la fiesta se acabe ¡y a brindar también! Me debes muchos bailes y brindis recuérdalo-**

Pero Serena continuaba preguntándose por que Lucio la odiaba sin ninguna razón. No lo conocía ¿Por qué se había formado una opinión tan negativa de ella? Sintió los dedos de Thomas en el hombro que intentaban tranquilizarla. Se relajó y se giró para verle.

**- Si…está bien. Vamos-**

Se dio la vuelta y bajó las escaleras raudamente sabiendo que Thomas se disculparía con su compañero y la alcanzaría después. Le daba igual. Ese chico no merecía ni siquiera un minuto más de su atención.

* * *

**- ¡jajajaja ya basta no doy más!-** gritó Serena después de la octava vuelta que Thomas la hacía dar en la pista de baile.

Luego de bajar de la terraza Thomas había cumplido su promesa y la había conducido directamente hacia la extensa pista de baile. Una vez allí no se habían movido del lugar. Habían bailado al ritmo de cada uno de los variados temas que la banda tocó. Ahora se movían al ritmo de un rock clásico. Sinceramente Serena no sabía como bailarlo pero era Thomas quien la conducía de un lado a otro. La mecía junto con él, luego la hacía saltar y dar vueltas junto a una gran masa de chicos y chicas que reían y gritaban junto con ellos. Todas las cosas malas habían quedado atrás y se estaba divirtiendo como no lo hacía en mucho tiempo. Thomas se había encargado de dejar atrás el incidente con Lucio y hacerla sonreír más y más. Y lo había logrado.

**- ¡Por supuesto que si puedes más! ¡Vamos Tsukino muévete como sabes hacerlo!-**

La tomó de la cintura y la arrastró un poco más cerca del escenario para corear y saltar como la banda lo estaba haciendo. Estos se percataron de la pareja y los apuntaron, haciendo que un grito sonoro se oyera en todo el lugar. Serena se dio la vuelta para mirar a su alrededor: Les estaban alentando a ellos, para que cantaran y saltaran.

Supo en ese momento lo que era sentirse una superestrella y rió eufórica.

Media hora después de su contacto con el estrellato Thomas la condujo entremedio de la multitud hasta el lugar en donde se estaban sirviendo las bebidas. Serena tomó entre sus manos una copa de ponche y se la bebió de una sola vez. Thomas silbó y luego rió.

**- Con calma te quiero sobria al terminar la noche-**

Pero Serena volvió a hacerse de otra copa y la levantó.

**- Dijiste que brindaríamos así que…-**

Movió la copa y miró hacia la de Thomas que prácticamente estaba intacta. Lo que hizo el chico en cambio fue tomar la copa de Serena y dejarla sobre la mesa.

**- ¿Qué te parece si dejamos nuestro brindis para cuando estemos en la casa de la playa?, estoy conduciendo sería muy irresponsable de mi parte seguir bebiendo-**

Serena hizo un mohín pero sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

**- Está bien, pero al menos sentémonos un rato, los pies me están matando-**

Se apoyó en Thomas para no cargar todo su peso en sus pies que palpitaban cada vez que daba un paso. La sentó en su silla y él cayó en la suya como peso muerto

**- La verdad es que yo también estoy rendido, me encantaría sacarme este traje y ponerme algo más cómodo-**

Se desabrochó el primer botón de la camisa y se abrió el corbatín. Serena se arregló el cabello despeinado y puso en su lugar la orquídea que estaba colgando a un lado de su cabeza

**- Y a mí me encantaría que intentaras usar toda la noche tacones y que bailaras y saltaras con ellos ¡Ser una chica es terrible!-** sollozó por sus pies hinchados

Thomas le dio la razón

**- Te prometo que en cuanto lleguemos te haré un masaje-**

Más gente de la mesa se dejó caer de a poco haciendo comentarios bastante parecidos a esos.

**- ¡Esta fiesta ha sido genial!-** exclamó Mya son la cara sonrosada

**- ¡Si, pero ya quiero deshacerme de este vestido!-** reclamó Yun abanicándose con una servilleta

**- De todas formas queda poco, solo la elección del Rey y la Reina-**

Thomas recostó su brazo en el respaldo de la silla de Serena

**- Esto será interesante**- le susurró Thomas en el oído a Serena quien se tensó un poco al oír de ese tema

Yun se acercó a sus amigos

**- Debo decir que como miembro del comité organizador postulé a Serena para Reina del baile-**

La rubia abrió la boca pero nada salió de ella. Thomas sonrió feliz

**- ¡Eso es genial, Sere ganará estoy seguro!-**

_Ojala ella se viera tan contenta como Thomas-_ pensó. Pero el rostro de Yun tampoco era muy alegre.

**- No te emociones demasiado. Solo chicos de último curso pueden ser elegidos reyes de la promoción ¡así que lo siento Sere! Intenté pelear por todos medios pero no lo logré, lo que me parece una locura porque tú eres la más hermosa de la fiesta ¡habría sido un suceso!-**

Todos asintieron. Serena intentó parecer apenada pero lo cierto es que se sentía aliviada.

**- Está bien, en serio pienso que es lo más justo. Aquí hay chicas que quizás han soñado todo el año con esto y que se han arreglado, vestido y esforzado para lucir bellas para sus parejas y para que esta noche sea inolvidable. Todas deben desear ganar aunque no lo digan ¡no puedo aparecer yo y quitarles eso!-**

Sonrió dulcemente de esa forma que hacía sonrosar a cualquiera.

**- Todas desean sentirse reinas al menos una noche-**

Por un momento su mirada se perdió en lo más profundo de sus pensamientos a esos donde absolutamente nadie tenía acceso, su pequeño rinconcito privado de vida que aún le quedaba.

Y ahí se encontraba hasta que el flash de una cámara la hizo sobresaltar. Miró fijamente hacia la persona que estaba tras el lente y cuando éste se descubrió pudo verle. Era ese chico. Lucio. El que la había tratado como una rata sin razón. Pero esta vez la observaba de una manera muy distinta al primer contacto. Al menos no saltaban rayos asesinos de sus ojos, hasta podía jurar que su mirada se había suavizado un poco, aunque no podía saberlo a ciencia cierta.

Sus ojos brillaban de una forma totalmente diferente a como los había visto la primera vez.

La noche se estaba volviendo más y más extraña.

Yun saltó de su asiento y se apegó a él con naturalidad. Se empinó para poder ver las fotos y éste la miró reticente pero no la alejó.

**- ¿Has tomado muchas?-**

Asintió mientras apretaba el botón de la cámara para otorgarle un rápido vistazo a las fotos tomadas.

**- Si, ahora iré a captar el gran momento de sus majestades reales-**

Hizo una mueca de fastidio que la hizo reír.

**- ¡No me pongas esa cara, tú te ofreciste así que te aguantas!-**

En un gesto casi humano, Lucio le revolvió el cabello a la chica y se giró en sus talones sin decir nada más. Yun reclamó pero el culpable ya se había marchado.

**- ¡Es un bruto!-**

**- Pero gracias a él has podido disfrutar de la fiesta- **le dijo su amiga al mismo tiempo que le ordenaba el cabello.

Serena miraba de un lado a otro sin comprender así que Thomas se acercó a su oído para explicarle

**- Lucio ayuda a Yun tomando las fotografías de la fiesta para el periódico y también algunas para el anuario escolar-**

**- ¿Pertenece al club de fotografía?-** preguntó en un susurro

Eso no sería una buena noticia si sus planes de pertenecer a ese club se hacían reales.

**- Nah, solo lo hace por diversión y para que Yun disfrute. No habría podido ni cenar con nosotros si no fuera por él-**

Analizó un poco la reacción de esos dos al verse. Al menos no se había visto enojado

**- ¿Están saliendo?-**

Thomas alzó las cejas

**- No lo sé-**

Se oyó por el micrófono que pronto se anunciarían a los reyes del baile así que la expectación en el salón creció. La única que se sentía relajada era Serena así que se acomodó en su asiento y disfrutó del espectáculo fijándose en cada uno de los detalles, absorbiendo cada una de las miles de cosas que sucedían al mismo tiempo.

Estaba asistiendo a una coronación. Y lo más hilarante de todo es que no era la suya.

* * *

La coronación de los reyes había sucedido más rápido de lo que pensaba. Una chica con un peinado de revista de modas y un maquillaje que rayaba en la perfección prácticamente corrió hacia el escenario gritando de alegría para recibir su reluciente corona. La corona le calzaba perfecto después de todo se asemejaba más a una Barbie que a una chica de preparatoria. Un aplauso generalizado y vítores de aprobación le siguieron.

El rey fue un poco más cauto aunque impecablemente vestido pero de todas formas una sonrisa de satisfacción lo acompaño hasta el baile final de los reyes.

A Serena le llamó la atención el respeto con que los asistentes al baile esperaron pacientes a que cada uno diera un pequeño discurso de agradecimiento y que después bailaran solos en medio de la pista de baile, con sus compañeros alrededor moviéndose al compás de la música y con las cámaras fotográficas y de video captando el momento cúlmine de la noche.

Le pareció algo bastante bonito pero muy poco útil para aplicarlo en la vida real. De todas formas lo disfrutó.

Ya pasadas las dos de la mañana el baile llegó a su fin y aquellos que iban a la fiesta en la playa se comenzaron a reunir fuera del salón para las últimas coordinaciones. Thomas esperó paciente a que Serena se comiera un último postre antes de tomarla de la mano y bajar las complicadas escaleras del hotel.

**- Bajar no es tan difícil-** le dijo con un poco más de confianza

**- Eso es porque ya te has acostumbrado a caminar con esos tacones asesinos de tobillos-**

Soltó una risa mientras que con la otra mano se tomaba el vestido

**- ¿Asesinos de tobillos? ¿Lo dices por la chica que se torció el pie bailando verdad?-**

Asintió varias veces

**- Sé que ustedes las mujeres desean verse esbeltas y todo eso pero deberían haber límites de altura. Observar como su pie se doblaba como plasticina no fue agradable-**

**- Tienes razón-**

La vuelta se le hizo mucho más corta de lo que pensaba. Quizás los nervios le habían echo creer que la escalera esa era interminable. La mente a veces jugaba muy sucio.

Ya en tierra firme dio un saltito. Definitivamente se estaba acostumbrando a esos tacones. Incluso los pies ya no le dolían tanto después de un largo descanso casi estaba como nueva.

**- ¿Qué fue eso?-** le preguntó Thomas riendo pero al mismo tiempo viendo a su alrededor en busca de sus amigos

**- La confirmación de que he dominado estos tacones-**

Movió la cabeza sabiendo que Serena tenía una mente única. Encontró a lo lejos un par de amigos así que la arrastró con él hacia el grupo. Eran Mike y otro chico que Serena no conocía pero al que reconoció como aquel que la había estado observando de manera extraña. Eso no le agradó.

**- ¿Estamos listos?- **

**- Solo falta Jay que solo Dios sabe donde está metido a esta hora-**

Ambos rieron como compartiendo una broma interna que Serena no conocía pero a juzgar por el comentario que Thomas le había dicho anteriormente entendía brevemente. A Jay le gustaban mucho las chicas lo captaba.

Serena dio un vistazo general para ayudar a buscar al extraviado y también para evitar a toda costa sentirse intimidada por ese chico que seguía observándola de una forma tan desagradable que a duras penas aguantaba plantarse frente a él y pedirle que se detuviera. Poco a poco Serena comenzó a acercarse más al costado de Thomas, hasta que éste pasó un brazo alrededor de su hombro sin dejar de platicar con Mike acerca de otra cosa, al menos así se sintió más protegida pero no a salvo de su acosador.

Serena no supo si por el frío o por la repulsiva sensación que ese chico le causaba, pequeños temblores le comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo, haciendo que Thomas finalmente interrumpiera su plática con Mike para observarle.

**- Sere si quieres podemos esperar en el auto, la noche está fresca-**

Eso hizo que se le iluminara el rostro. Asintió completamente de acuerdo. Se dieron la vuelta pero una risita desagradable les hizo detenerse. _Oh-Oh- _pensó_._ Tenía un mal presentimiento. Thomas se giró pausadamente arrastrando con él a Serena. Era ese chico. El acosador.

- **¿Disculpa amigo pasa algo?-** preguntó Thomas en tono amistoso

El chico alzó las cejas como si se viera sorprendido. Era evidente que no lo estaba

**- ¿Esta rubia de aquí es tu novia?-**

Mike, quien estaba al teléfono desvió su atención ligeramente hacia lo que estaba pasando. Sin cortar su llamada se acercó unos pasos, situándose más cerca de Serena.

**- ¿Y si lo fuera tendrías algún problema con ello?-**

Volvió a reír de esa manera burlesca. Thomas soltó a Serena y caminó unos pasos hacia él.

**- Te he visto durante la noche-** le dijo un poco más serio incluso con el ceño fruncido- **y todas las veces te he descubierto en lo mismo así que te lo pido caballerosamente: deja de mirarla como si quisieras saltar sobre ella porque eso no va a suceder ¿lo captas? ella no está interesada, le desagrada que la mires así y a mí me molesta que no tengas respeto por la cita de otra persona así que por favor terminemos esto en paz-**

Le dio un asentimiento y tomó la mano de Serena para sacarla de allí pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido para evitar que el chico agarrara parte del vestido de Serena y lo tironeara con violencia haciendo que casi cayera. Eso fue suficiente para que Thomas soltara a Serena y saltara directamente hacia el chico golpeándolo con ambas manos extendidas en el pecho, haciéndolo trastabillar.

**- ¡No vuelvas a tocarla nunca!-** exclamó con furia

Serena abrió unos enormes ojos. Ahora no solo estaba incómoda sino que también aterrorizada.

Mike sostuvo a Serena para que no corriera hacia Thomas aunque ella no sabía que se estaba moviendo, su cuerpo al parecer había cobrado vida propia e involuntariamente estaba caminando hacia Thomas. Entonces esa era la razón de las manos de Mike aprisionándola. Varios chicos y chicas comenzaron a agolparse en el lugar tentados con la ilusión de presenciar una pelea antes de marcharse a casa.

Cuando Mike vio a alguien conocido le dijo que trajera ayuda para controlar la situación.

El chico que había comenzado todo el lío caminó otra vez hacia Thomas y miró por sobre su hombro buscando la mirada de Serena, que por cierto le devolvió una cargada de desprecio.

**- No me culpes a mí-** dijo el chico aún con ánimos de reír- **culpa a tu chica que estuvo toda la noche mostrándose para mí con ese vestido-**

Serena se miró a sí misma intentando recordar si en algún minuto de la noche había hecho algo que hiciera pensar o hacer creer a ese chico que buscaba captar su atención. Era una de las pocas veces en que estaba convencida de algo. No había hecho nada.

Mike la sujetó con más fuerza quizás buscando un motivo para detenerse él también. Thomas movió la cabeza detractoramente.

**- ¿Por que no te dedicas a perseguir a tu cita y dejar en paz a la mía? ¿O eres tan idiota que nadie quiso venir a la fiesta contigo?-**

Eso sí que le quitó la sonrisa al pedante. Había sido un golpe bajo pero necesario. La mandíbula se le endureció y dejó de concentrarse en Serena para solo taladrar con la mirada a Thomas. Mike puso una mano en el antebrazo de su amigo.

**- Tommy ya déjalo es solo un tonto envidioso-**

A lo lejos se oyeron pasos apresurados de un par de tacones. A los pocos segundos Yun estaba junto a Serena tomándola del brazo y exigiéndole saber que estaba sucediendo. Thomas hizo el amague de sacudirse la ira del cuerpo y movió a ambos lados su cuello

**- Sólo desaparécete de mi vista idiota-** le dijo al chico conflictivo. Con eso daba por terminada la discusión. Pero en cambio éste sonrió tontamente.

**- Claro macho, nos veremos en la fiesta de la playa-**

Serena miró a Thomas. Si eso era así pues prefería que la fueran a dejar a casa.

**- Olvídalo acabas de ser desinvitado-** dijo Thomas altivo

**- La casa no es tuya-**

**- Pero es de mi mejor amigo y si yo digo que no vas, no vas-**

Los ánimos volvieron a calentarse. El chico acosador desconocido quiso lanzarse sobre Thomas con toda su fuerza pero éste resistió empujándolo antes de que lo golpeara con su puño. Serena estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque al corazón, eso hasta que otro personaje apareció en la escena. Claro, quien más. Ese chico exudaba problemas.

Lucio tomó a Thomas con una mano cargándola en la parte de atrás de su cuello mientras que al otro chico lo detuvo con un puño sobre su pecho.

**-Tú-** le dijo al desconocido con una voz calmada y amenazadora a la vez**- vete de aquí sino quieres tener verdaderos problemas-**

El chico se vio como un niño delante de Lucio.

**- ¡Pero Lucio él empezó!-**

No se tragó eso ni por un segundo a juzgar por la cara que puso.

**- No me mientas. Thomas es mi amigo y lo conozco, él no reacciona de esta forma por nada así que debiste de hacer algo muy malo para hacerlo enojar. Y si se lo hiciste a él pues también a mí-**

Serena casi se ahoga con una risita nerviosa. Si supiera que indirectamente le estaba defendiendo a ella…

Lucio miró a Thomas y al hacerlo cambió totalmente su expresión a una mucho más amistosa.

**- Deja a este imbécil acá, yo me encargaré de que ni se le ocurra aparecer por la playa. Ahora cálmate, súbete a tu auto y de paso llévate a tu pareja contigo-**

A Thomas le costó un poco volver a la realidad, después de ese subidón de adrenalina veía todo a cien por hora. Enfocó un poco la mirada en Lucio.

**- ¿Estás aquí amigo?-** le preguntó como queriendo saber si había vuelto a la tierra. Thomas asintió y él lo hizo para corroborar aquello

**- Está bien, ahora has lo que te digo. Deja esto atrás, ya pasó, se terminó. Ve con tu chica-**

Miro hacia Serena sin ningún tipo de expresión

**- Debe de estar muy preocupada por ti-**

En ese momento miro hacia Serena quien veía toda la escena aún absorta. Yun quien no se había despegado de ella y acariciaba el dorso de su mano para contenerla le hizo un gesto para que se acercara así que lo hizo. Serena se abrazó a él tan fuerte que solo ahí comprendió lo que había sido para ella. Besó su cabello mientras respiraba más controlado

**- Larguémonos de aquí-**

Ambos se marcharon dejando a los demás terminar de solucionar el problema.

Ya en el automóvil Thomas reposó la cabeza en el asiento y cerró los ojos mientras Serena se debatía entre que hacer. Finalmente Thomas se revolvió el cabello con fuerza

**- ¡Lo siento Sere no se que me pasó! ¡Pero ese chico y su forma de actuar contigo me enfadó tanto! nunca me comporto así soy todo paz y amor y ahora dejé salir lo peor de mi…me siento terrible por ti…-**

Serena lo golpeó en el hombro con su puño suavemente y le sonrió. Era mejor tomarse las cosas con normalidad después de todo no había sucedido nada malo. Ahora que estaban en el auto se sentía mucho más segura.

**- Gracias por defenderme Thomas pero realmente no me importaba lo que ese chico decía, lo único que me preocupó fue que te lastimaran. Me habría bastando con que estuvieras conmigo y ya. Sé que tú no piensas lo que ese chico dijo de mí así que…-**

La miró desde su posición y al rato sonrió de lado

**- Lo que me estás diciendo es que peleé por tu honor en vano-**

**- No sé si en vano pero me habría ahorrado un buen susto si solo lo dejabas pasar-**

**- Si…-** dijo Thomas un poco apagado- **lo siento Sere, no pensé en ti en ese instante-**

Pero ella no lo veía así

**- Quizás pensaste demasiado en mí y te lo agradezco…tan solo ¿podemos dejar esto atrás? no lo pasé nada de bien aún estoy un poco asustada de lo que ese chico loco pueda hacer así que mejor vamos y borremos los últimos quinces minutos de la noche-**

Buscó las llaves del carro y las introdujo en la ranura de contacto.

**- Tienes toda la razón aunque no te preocupes. No volverá a molestarte a ti ni a nadie-**

Serena dio una última mirada hacia las afueras del estacionamiento. Vio como Yun y Lucio platicaban seguramente sobre lo que había sucedido. Se concentró en él. Lo casi nada que conocía del chico le parecía totalmente desagradable pero en este pequeñísimo caso y solo por esta vez creía que era la persona indicada para dejar esto en sus manos.

* * *

El viaje a la casa de la playa había sido breve y ya en el lugar se habían desprendido de su ropa de gala y cada uno optó por la ropa que se sintiera más cómodo.

Cuando Serena tomó su maleta y la abrió agradeció al cielo por ser Amy aquella que la arregló. Dentro encontró un par de jeans- sus favoritos- y un sweater color celeste adecuado para la fría noche. Unas zapatillas color blanco que harían a sus pies sentirse mucho más cómodos y ya estaba, Volvía a ser la misma Serena de siempre, salvo por su peinado. Con delicadeza se sacó la orquídea el cabello y la guardó muy bien para no perderla. Se alisó el cabello con los dedos y como no contaba con el tiempo ni con los implementos para peinarse y hacer sus chonguitos tomó una cinta color amarillo y se hizo una coleta. El maquillaje aún sobrevivía y como nadie le había dicho que parecía un payaso con él se lo dejó. Se miró al espejo y sonrió.

Cuando salió del baño Yun aguardaba. Vestía algo similar a ella, salvo por una sudadera enorme que la cubría casi por completo y que no le permitía ver más que parte de unos jeans color verde y unas zapatillas del mismo color.

Tomó a Serena del brazo y la condujo por la casa

**- ¡Tuviste suerte de empacar algo abrigador! Yo tuve que robar esto del portamaletas de Lucio-**

Serena le miró de inmediato

**- ¿Eso no le molestará?-**

**- ¡Claro que sí! pero lo superará-**

Asintió a medias. Yun rió comprensiva.

**- Verás, él es mi amigo, de esos amigos a los cuales les soportas sus rabietas y arranques de mal humor y ellos a cambio están ahí cuando no quieres ver a nadie. Él me escucha y yo trato de hacer lo mismo por él. Soy así como la única persona que puede con su extraña personalidad-**

Serena sonrió. Al parecer Yun y ella tenían bastantes cosas en común

**- Yo también tengo un amigo así. Mi mejor amigo y también lucho con su personalidad-**

Eso hizo que a Yun le brillaran los ojos de manera extraña

**- Ya veo…Yaten Kou ¿verdad?-**

Serena dejó de caminar pero el brazo de Yun la obligó a continuar caminando

**- ¡No te sorprendas ya se parte de tu historia! culpa a mi instinto periodístico ¡pero guau! ¡La novia de Seiya Kou….es impresionante!-**

La rubia entre avergonzada y nerviosa.

**- Eso…bueno…no es del todo así pero…-**

Yun la hizo callar

**- Distanciados lo sé. Pero no quita el hecho de que siga enamorado de ti ¿verdad?-**

¿Cómo esta chica sabía eso?

**- La verdad es que…es complicado-**

**- Uhm…-**murmuro Yun con mirada traviesa- **lo complicado es muy divertido a veces. De hecho me encantan las cosas complicadas-**

El tono con que lo dijo hizo a Serena sonreír

**- A mí no me gustan tanto, soy más simple de lo que piensas-**

Yun abrió una puerta

**- Eso**- dijo al mismo tiempo que hacía pasar a Serena por ella- **no te lo creo ni aunque me lo jures por tu madre-**

Cuando cerró la puerta tras Serena se tocó la nariz con un dedo

**- Mi olfato es más agudo que el de la mayoría. Tu tienes algo Serena Tsukino, hay mucho cosas más en ti que me encantaría descubrir y espero que me des la oportunidad de hacerlo-**

Serena solo sonrió dando gracias al cielo que llegaran a su destino antes de que continuara sometiéndola a ese interrogatorio sin piedad.

Cuando cruzaron la sala principal Jay se carcajeaba recostado en el sofá de su casa mientras Thomas figuraba sentado en muchos almohadones ubicados en el suelo. Yun y Serena se sentaron una a cada lado de Thomas mientras Jay luchaba con su ataque de risa. Se secó las lágrimas que se agolparon en sus ojos con el dorso de la mano

**- ¡Así que te peleaste con un tipo! ¡Tú, el embajador de la paz! ¡Es tan chistoso!-**

Mike llegó desde el exterior con un par de bolsas. Yun estiró los pies mientras se acomodaba

**- Créelo pero es cierto, yo lo vi. Es algo que incluiré en mi reporte de la fiesta claro está-**

Thomas se quejó sonoramente

**- ¿Podrías al menos resguardar mi identidad? No quiero que piensen que soy un buscapleitos o algo así-**

Mike se sentó de golpe y dejó las bolsas en la mesa de centro.

**- Las chicas aman a los hombres rudos. Eso subirá tus bonos Tommy, bien por ti-**

Yun se lanzó a abrir las bolsas y vació su contenido. Era comida de todo tipo y bebida, algunas cervezas y demás cosas que no tuvo interés en mirar.

**- No necesito bonos ni esas tonterías. Tengo novia por si se habían olvidado de ese detalle-**

**- Y estará feliz de que te hayas peleado con otro chico- **agregó Yun con ironía

Pero Thomas buscó la mirada de Serena y ambos sonrieron de manera cómplice

**- Por supuesto que lo estará**- dijeron al unísono

Yun le lanzó un paquete de maní a Jay éste lo agarró con maestría

**- De todas formas ¿porque lo hiciste? Tú no eres de los que se trenzan a golpes por nada-**

Abrió el contenido y comió con ganas

**- Intentó sobrepasarse con Sere, no podía dejar las cosas así-**

Yun lo golpeó con fuerza

**- ¡Pues entonces retiro lo dicho! ¡Tu novia estará orgullosa de que hayas defendido a su amiga!-**

Jay asintió

**- ¿Y donde está ese chico con el que Tommy luchó? Podrían haber continuado el pleito aquí, habrían animado el ambiente-**

Mike y él chocaron sus puños mientras Yun le susurraba a Serena lo tontos que eran los hombres

**- Lucio se encargó de él-**

Los que antes reían hicieron una mueca de pesar

**- Entonces podemos despedirnos de ese pobre desdichado-**

**- Que descanse en paz**- dijo Jay con la boca llena de maní

Serena, quien se había mantenido al margen de la conversación vio lo serio que eran sus semblantes y se sonrió. Le tenían que estar tomando el pelo o algo así.

**- Eso…eso es broma ¿cierto? No le hará daño… ¿verdad?-**

Mike se acarició la barbilla

**- Dicen que una vez se las arregló para hacerle frente a cinco hombres y salió ileso-**

**- También se comenta que estuvo en la cárcel por violencia callejera-**

Serena miró a Thomas ¿Qué clase de amigos tenía? Se encogió de hombros

**- Son solo rumores-**

Pero fue Yun la que golpeó la mesa con un par de latas de refresco

**- Ya dejen de decir tantos disparates y pongan fin a esas habladurías o yo misma me encargaré de contárselas a Lucio y conocerán lo que es verlo realmente enojado-**

Todos alzaron las manos y cambiaron de tema a uno totalmente trivial. Al parecer todos conocían su temperamento. Salvo Serena.

* * *

Avanzada la noche a Serena se le antojó un emparedado. Después de pasar más de dos horas jugando a los naipes con Yun, hablando de los looks de las chicas en la fiesta y de quienes eran los más guapos se le había abierto el apetito con ganas. Así que se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió en la cocina. Allí se encontró con Jay, que preparaba hamburguesas y salchichas para sus invitados en tres grandes sartenes. Olían exquisito.

**- Si quieres puedo hacerte unas a ti también- **le dijo amablemente

Serena sonrió feliz. La cocina era una de las miles de cosas que se le daban pésimo así que aceptó con ganas. Sacó otras más del congelador y las puso en el sartén. Con hábiles movimientos les dio un par de vueltas y encendió un artefacto para aminorar el humo y evitar así que se propagaran por toda la casa

**- Las habría hecho afuera pero está muy frío-**

Tomó de la despensa un recipiente con forma ovalada de madera, lo cubrió de papel absorbente y vació la comida. Como las de Serena aún estaban crudas las dejó en el fuego.

Abrió otro cajón y extrajo pan. Del salón principal comenzaron a llamarlo así que se apresuró.

**- Tu comida estará lista en cualquier momento, solo preocúpate de que no quede cruda. El pan está ahí y puedes tomar lo que desees de la nevera. Siéntete en tu casa-**

Antes de que Serena pudiera preguntarle más estaba sola en la cocina con una espátula en la mano y unas hamburguesas en el sartén. Las observó un rato. No podía ser tan difícil saberlo. Con el utensilio de cocina imitó los movimientos de Jay. La dio vuelta sin tanta elegancia pero al fin y al cabo lo logró. Cuando la carne adoptó un aspecto que le hacía creer que estaba cocida apagó el gas aliviada de no haber incendiado la casa en el intento. Se felicitó a sí misma por su logro.

El buen ánimo se le extendió a tal punto que comenzó a cantar una canción que había oído en la fiesta y que se había quedado grabada en el inconciente. Tomó un cuchillo y abrió el pan teniendo precaución de no cortarse. Buscó dentro de la nevera, encontrando tomate y lechuga así que tomó un par de hojas de lechuga, rebanadas de tomate y las puso dentro del pan, luego extrajo la hamburguesa y más fácil de lo que jamás hubiera creído su emparedado estaba listo. Volvió a tomar el cuchillo y abrió nuevamente la nevera en busca de mayonesa.

Con la cabeza sumida en el interior de la nevera no se percató cuando alguien más entró a la cocina así que cuando cerró la puerta y alzó la vista no estaba preparada para encontrarse con Lucio.

Serena soltó un gritito y retrocedió hasta golpear su cadera en la cocina a gas. Lucio la observó sin ningún tipo de expresión, como si ella no estuviera ahí. Caminó hacia la nevera y sacó de ella una lata de soda. Serena siguió atentamente cada movimiento mientras él tomaba un vaso de cristal y abría la lata

**- Puedes bajar el cuchillo no pretendo atacarte-**

Serena miró hacia abajo. Tenía el cuchillo agarrado con fuerza y apuntando directamente hacia él. Inmediatamente lo dejó a un lado y se sonrojó por lo tonta que había sido su reacción.

**- Lo siento no sabía que…-**

Lucio bebió con ganas del vaso y cuando terminó volvió a llenarlo. Serena estaba segura que quedarse allí sin decir nada era absurdo pero aunque no quisiera hacerlo tenía que resolver un asunto con él. Tenía que averiguar que es lo que había visto en la terraza del hotel.

Se estiró un poco para alcanzar su plato y se llevó su emparedado a la boca. Estaba delicioso para ser su primera comida que no se estropeaba. Comió en silencio con la vista pegada al piso. Podía oír que Lucio aún permanecía en la cocina pero no podía distinguir en que lugar.

Y la prueba más concreta de ello fue un chasquido y luego un olor que hizo escocer su nariz. Recordó el aroma del cigarrillo en la terraza. Perfecto el chico estaba impregnándola de cigarro.

**- Estás bien-** fue lo que salió de su boca mientras abría por completo la ventana de la cocina. Serena casi saltó al oír su voz. No sonaba como una pregunta. Más bien era una afirmación. Lentamente alzó la vista mientras masticaba su comida.

**- ¿Di…disculpa?-**

Agitó la mano con la que sostenía el cigarrillo.

**- Cuando pasó lo de la pelea…te veías preocupada pero no asustada, te veías bien. La mayoría de las chicas se hubieran desmayado o lloriqueado. O ambas cosas-**

Lloriquear. Era una palabra muy común en Yaten. Siempre la asociaba con ella. Que bien que no le había dado en el gusto de acertar.

**- Eso me hace pensar que tal vez no es la primera pelea que presencias-**

Si él supiera…

**- No. no lo es- **respondió seria. Mordió su emparedado con lentitud.

Lucio le dio una rápida mirada

**- Estás resultando ser una rubia bastante extraña-** fue lo que soltó

¿Se estaba dirigiendo a ella?¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Por qué de la nada le estaba hablando como a un ser humano?

Serena dio un paso hacia delante. Tenía que salir de la duda de una vez.

**- ¿Por qué me odias tanto? Ni siquiera nos conocemos y sin embargo siento que…-**

**- No te odio-** dijo tajantemente- **recuerdo bien claro lo que dije. Detesto a las chicas como tú, eso fue lo que dije…de odiar nada-**

Serena tragó un trozo de tomate casi entero y dejó el plato a un lado para estirar su sweater y cubrirse un poco más. El frío que se colaba por la ventana era grande.

**- Detestar…odiar es casi lo mismo. De todas formas no lo comprendo…-**

Le dio una nueva calada a su cigarrillo.

**- Solo digo que si estás saliendo con otro hombre deberías decírselo a Thomas, ser más honesta y no moverte a dos bandos, menos con alguien como él. Lo conozco y no se merece que juegues a las cambiaditas a sus espaldas-**

Eso era. La había escuchado platicar con Seiya al teléfono. Por eso la mueca al preguntar si era la cita de Thomas. Lucio creía que Serena era la novia de Thomas pero que al mismo tiempo salía con alguien más. Serena casi soltó una carcajada. Todo era un malentendido.

Se sintió tan bien saber que no había hecho nada malo al menos intencionalmente para ganarse un enemigo.

Se acercó a él con más confianza.

**- Verás…yo creo que ha ocurrido una gran equivocación-**

**- No veo en donde esté la equivocación-**

El tono hosco había vuelto pero esta vez Serena se lo tragó

**- Yo no estoy saliendo con Thomas, solo somos amigos, él tiene novia que da la casualidad es mi mejor amiga y yo…bueno tengo mis propios problemas que solucionar. El tema es que yo no lo estoy engañando porque no tenemos nada. Solos somos amigos-**

Se le quedó mirando largo rato mientras él sopesaba la información. Finalmente y luego de dar otra calada a su cigarrillo asintió.

**- Creo que ya veo en donde está la equivocación-**

Se giró para mirarla de frente y ante la expectación de volver a mirar esos ojos impresionantes se tensó, pero no estaban allí, se veían azules y normales. Sintió un poquito de decepción.

**- Entonces tú no eres su novia-**

**- No, no lo soy-**

Se acarició la barbilla pensativo

**- Supongo que me he comportado como un bárbaro contigo-**

Serena sonrió.

**- Algo así pero ahora que he entendido la razón es casi comprensible. Solo defendías a tu amigo. Yo habría hecho lo mismo aunque habría sido un poco menos ruda-**

Apagó el cigarrillo y lo lanzó por la ventana en una actitud muy poco ecológica, pero no venía al caso. Se quedó mirando un momento hacia el exterior.

**- Sabía que algo contigo no estaba encajando pero no podía ver que era. Ahora lo entiendo-**

¿A qué se refería con eso? Mientras más hablaba con él más le intrigaba

**- ¿Entonces por qué estás tú aquí y no la novia de Thomas?-**

Serena intentó esconder un temblor. Si seguía tomando el frío de la noche amanecería completamente agripada.

**- Thomas me había invitado antes de que comenzara a salir con Mina y no quiso retractarse en su compromiso. Rompía sus reglas de caballero o algo por el estilo-**

Volvió a asentir.

**- Eso suena a algo que Thomas diría-**

Un silencio esta vez no incómodo se cernió sobre ellos.

**- Así que Thomas tiene una novia de nombre Mina que no eres tú pero que no vino al baile con él porque te había invitado a ti primero, como amigos. A su vez tú tienes problemas que solucionar con otro chico que no es Thomas ¿Lo capté bien?-**

Serena repasó eso en su mente para ver si estaba correcto. Con este chico era mejor no correr riesgos. Asintió luego de comprobar que estaba bien

**- Es más o menos lo que sucede-**

Serena volvió a su emparedado. Ahora que las cosas con Lucio se habían más o menos aclarado Serena tenía que tocar el otro tema que le interesaba y que probablemente les haría entrar en una nueva discusión, pero aunque fuera así tenia que saber cuanto había visto Lucio y luego de eso decidir que le diría. Jugó un trocito de lechuga, más nerviosa que al principio.

**- Lucio hay algo que necesito preguntarte. Necesito saber en que momento llegaste a la terraza del hotel y cuanto viste de…-**

**- No se a lo que te refieres-** respondió al instante

Serena se giró.

**- Sí lo sabes así que por favor no intentes negármelo-**

Lucio sacó otro cigarrillo ¿este chico tenia algún problema de adicción o algo así?

**- Yo no ví nada-**

Su calma casi la sacaba de quicio. Serena se sonrió

**- Mientras más pronto me digas que viste más fácil será explicarte lo que…-**

**- Realmente no ví nada. No traía mis lentes de contactos- **

Serena se frenó ¿Lentes de contacto? Cerró la boca de inmediato y se concentró en su rostro. Tal vez era eso lo que era distinto en él. Sus ojos se veían…normales…azules pero no del color extraordinario que había podido presenciar. Encendió el cigarrillo y le dio una calada.

**- Tengo un problema con mis ojos…alguna anomalía genética que los hace demasiado claros y por lo tanto extra sensibles a la luz así que tengo que usar lentes de contacto para así protegerlos. Entre los flashes de las cámaras y las luces de la pista de baile…me dolió la cabeza así que salí a la terraza para descansar. Me los saqué un momento y al principio siempre veo un poco borroso…te oí hablar pero no pude ver de quien se trataba hasta que la copa se quebró en el suelo-**

Las piernas de Serena flaquearon y se tambaleó un poco, cayendo al suelo de la cocina de pura felicidad ¡No la había visto! ¡Oh! el alivio eran tan grande que toda la presión contenida se había ido, dejándola con las piernas sin fuerza ni para ponerse de pie ¡Pero que importaba! ¡Su secreto seguía intacto! Lucio la observó desde su altura con una ceja alzada.

**- Sé que mi problema es triste pero no creo que sea para tanto-**

Serena se rió histérica mientras Lucio fumaba intentando averiguar que diablos pasaba con esa chica.

**- ¡Lo siento es que no sabes el peso que me has sacado de encima!-**

**- ¿De nada?-** dijo un poco dudoso

Pero Serena continuó sonriendo hasta que ya más recobrada puso las manos en el suelo para impulsarse y ponerse de pie. Lucio volvió a concentrarse en el horizonte.

**- Así que ¿Qué se supone que debería haber visto?-**

Serena hizo un gesto con la mano para restarle relevancia.

**- ¡No tiene importancia era una tontería!-**

**- Claro-** respondió sin creerse nada pero tampoco insistiendo en ello.

Serena ya más compuesta y con el ánimo totalmente renovado sonrió mordió con ganas su emparedado. Se sentía aún más sabroso que antes.

**- Por la alegría que me acabas de dar te prometo que no le diré a nadie lo de tus lentes de contacto. Así quedaremos a mano ¿te parece?-**

Se encogió de hombros. De todas formas no sabía de lo que estaba hablando.

**- Supongo que está bien-** respondió en su mismo tono grave. Siguió fumando con total calma. Serena no estaba segura de haber conocido alguna vez a una persona tan distante.

Esa era la palabra exacta para describirlo. Distante. Como si su mente estuviera divagando miles de kilómetros de distancia al sitio en donde estaban. En cierta forma le recordaba a Darien.

**- Eres mayor que tus demás compañeros ¿verdad?-**

Le dio uno rápido vistazo. Se le vio bastante sorprendido.

**- ¿Ahora esto se transformará en un interrogatorio?-**

Serena se quedó callada mientras él tomaba un pan y ponía una hamburguesa en el medio.

**- Me tomé un año sabático a los 16, así que entré un año después. En resumidas cuentas saldré de preparatoria a los 19 años-**

**- ¿Y que hiciste durante ese año?-**

**- Viajé por el mundo-**

La boca de Serena se abrió.

**- ¿En serio? ¿Tus padres te lo permitieron? ¿Y en que lugares estuviste?-**

Notó que eran demasiadas preguntas por la forma en que la miró, pero no lo podía evitar, cada vez que decía algo le surgían millones de preguntas más.

**- En muchos lugares-** respondió. Mordió su comida con ganas.

**- Vaya-** dijo Serena sorprendida- **no se si podría estar todo un año fuera de casa sola y sin rumbo-**

**- Dime-** le preguntó él aún masticando su alimento**- ¿A veces no tienes ganas de mandar todo al demonio e irte lejos de aquí?-**

Serena se quedó mirando a nada en particular por temor a que leyera sus ojos. Reconocerlo no era sinónimo de debilidad pero no por eso le hacía sentir más orgullosa. Untó su dedo en una bolita de mayonesa esparcida en su plato.

**- Si, he tenido ese impulso-** dijo al fin

**- Pues ahí lo tienes, si podrías hacerlo. Basta con tener las ganas, un buen motivo y ya-**

Sus palabras simplistas hacían que las cosas se vieran bastante menos complicadas de lo que la mente de Serena las hacía parecer. Lucio botó su segundo cigarrillo de la misma manera que el primero. Serena arrugó el ceño.

**- ¿Sabes? contaminas el ambiente de dos maneras distintas con tu cigarrillo-**

Mordió su comida ignorándole

**- ¿Eres ecologista?-**

**- no, pero me preocupo por la naturaleza-**

Le enseño el dedo pulgar

**- Pues ten éxito en tu cruzada-**

Sacó otro cigarrillo mientras comía. Serena estaba sospechando que este chico tenía un serio problema con la nicotina.

**- ¿Y tus pulmones? Necesitas tener buena salud para jugar baloncesto-**

Lo encendió y lo dejó recargado en un plato.

**- ¿Eres doctora?-**

Serena se sonrojó.

**- Pues no pero…-**

**- ¿Te preocupas por mis pulmones también?-**

Antes de que Serena soltara una excusa se giró para verle.

**- Así que… quien eres rubia-**

Eso no sonaba a una simple pregunta. Era como si implícitamente fuera cargada con algo más. Serena se tensó. Tal vez no había sido honesto con ella y sí había visto algo en la terraza.

**- A que te refieres-** preguntó acompañada de una sonrisa distractora

Obviamente con este chico nada resultaba. Continuo sopesándola.

**- Para comenzar no eres ecologista, ni doctora-**

Serena sonrió.

**- Por lo preguntona que eres diría que tal vez eres una chica con complejo de periodista. Podrías trabajar con Yun harían una dupla de las tinieblas-**

Pudo notar inmediatamente el cambio en la inflexión de su voz a uno casi imperceptiblemente más dulce. Casi. Serena comenzó a sentir nuevamente los estragos del frío en su piel. Tenía ganas de cerrar esa ventana para que el frío dejara de colarse a la cocina.

**- Yun es una gran amiga para tí ¿verdad?-**

Asintió con una extraña mirada en el rostro.

**- Ella es mi chica especial-**

Guau. Una gran revelación para alguien quien pretendía hacer creer que no tenía corazón. Inmediatamente se le vino a la mente Yaten. Tuvo la impresión de que si alguien le preguntaba eso a Yaten respondería lo mismo.

**- Una síquica con complejo de periodista-**

Serena ladeó la cabeza.

**- ¿Eh?-**

**- Eso eres-** le respondió como si nada- **adivinaste que era mayor a mis compañeros y que Yun era mi amiga-**

Serena suspiró. Hablar con este chico extenuaba

**- Solo soy una chica común- **

**- Una chica que no teme enfrentarse a un tipo que le dobla en tamaño, que se ve involucrada en una pelea y no se le mueve un músculo del rostro y que va por un baile luciendo como una princesa de cuento de hadas pero por alguna extrañísima razón le aterra la idea de verse con la corona sobre la cabeza-**

Serena se quedó muda de la impresión ¿En qué momento había deducido todas esas cosas? Lucio dio una última calada a su cigarrillo y lo lanzó por la ventana.

**- Muy común de tu parte-**

Serena se removió del rostro un mechón de cabello rebelde que se había soltado de la coleta.

**- ¿Cómo sabes que…?-**

Tragó pues se había quedado con la boca seca. Lucio se limpió la boca con una servilleta de papel, lavó su plato y lo secó mientras Serena esperaba una respuesta. Antes de que él saliera de la cocina se volteó a verle.

**- También soy síquico-**

* * *

Durante el resto de la noche Serena se entretuvo mirando a varios de los invitados jugar verdad o penitencia y a algunas chicas cantar karaoke animadamente. No volvió a encontrarse con Lucio ni tampoco pensó en él demasiado. Había corroborado que no había visto nada extraño y eso le bastaba para continuar disfrutando de la velada sin ningún tipo de preocupación.

Dos horas más tarde bostezó sintiendo los estragos de un día demasiado largo. La preparación para la fiesta y la velada misma le habían extenuado así que se acurrucó en la esquina de un sofá apoyando la cabeza solo un momento para descansar.

Al rato o en lo que pensó Serena era un rato oyó murmullos a su alrededor

**- Pobrecilla se durmió. Creo que será mejor que la llevemos al dormitorio-**

Serena se movió y abrió los ojos solo un poco. Eran Yun y Thomas casi sobre su cabeza. Tenía encima una manta color gris y un cojín en la parte de atrás de la cabeza. al parecer había estado ahí más tiempo del que pensaba, incluso la habían arropado sin que se percatara

**- ¿Llevo mucho tiempo aquí?-** murmuró apenas moviendo la boca

Thomas se arrodillló junto a ella

**- Casi una hora. Oye Yun preparó un dormitorio para que lo compartas con ella así que si quieres ve a dormir. La verdad es que yo también estoy cansado y me iré a la cama-**

Serena bostezó y se sentó como pudo en el sofá sujetando entre sus manos la manta. Se puso de pie tambaleándose un poco al hacerlo. Era buena idea ir a dormir y lo mejor para eso era una habitación y no el salón principal.

**- Gracias Yun creo que es mejor ir a la cama y gracias Thomas por invitarme, de verdad lo he pasado muy bien-**

Serena volvió a bostezar. Realmente lo había disfrutado todo pero el cansancio la estaba venciendo. Yun la tomó del brazo y Thomas las acompañó. El dormitorio de Thomas estaba frente al suyo así que se despidió de él con un gran abrazo y entró en el dormitorio. Sabía que tenía que removerse el maquillaje y lavarse los dientes así que como pudo se arrastró al baño con pasos pesados. Se miró en el espejo y casi pegó un grito. Tenía la máscara de pestañas un poco corrida y el cojín marcado en la mejilla izquierda. Muy lindo. Se lavó rápidamente, se secó con su toalla y salió del baño evitando que alguien más la viera así.

Se metió en la habitación se puso ropa de dormir y gateó hacia la cama que tenía su bolso encima. No supo en que momento Yun había desaparecido o si volvió a entrar al dormitorio, lo cierto es que en el momento en el que su cabeza tocó la almohada Serena se olvidó completamente del mundo.

Cuando Serena recién volvió a recuperar la conciencia era evidente de que era de día. Las cortinas no eran lo suficientemente gruesas como para absorber toda la luz del exterior así que el dormitorio estaba tan claro como si una lámpara estuviera encendida sobre sus ojos.

Se puso una almohada sobre la cabeza y se rodó hacia el otro lado.

Se percató de que la cama contigua estaba desordenada pero no había nadie en ella ¿Yun había dormido ahí o alguien más?

Escuchó risas provenientes de afuera y se sentó en la cama para mirar por la ventana.

Varios chicos estaban corriendo en la playa detrás de un balón de fútbol americano y a pesar del frío que debía de hacer solo vestían prendas ligeras y sin mangas.

Se acostó de golpe en la cama y cerró los ojos. Quería seguir durmiendo por mucho tiempo más pero el sonido de su celular terminó con la tranquilidad. No sabía en donde estaban sus cosas pero se oía cerca. Puso los pies en el suelo que estaba muy frío y caminó por la habitación buscando su bolso. Lo encontró cubierto sobre un montón de ropa desordenada. Lo abrió y sacó el celular.

Era un mensaje enviado por Darien. Lo que necesitaba para comenzar el día. Era para recordarle lo de la reunión y para confirmarle el lugar y la hora.

"_Será hoy a las siete de la tarde en la azotea de tu preparatoria"_

Conciso. Así era Darien. Tecleó un par de letras más y reenvió el mensaje a los que debían de estar presentes en la tarde y se sentó en la cama. Eran más de las dos de la tarde. Por eso es que todos se veían tan animados ahí afuera. Era tiempo de salir de su cómodo nido así que tomó una toalla y se dirigió al baño para una merecida ducha. Media hora más tarde salió envuelta con el cabello y el cuerpo en toallas blancas.

Entró a la habitación y Yun estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas sobre su cama comiendo una galleta de cereal.

**- ¡Buenos días dormilona! Te has perdido el desayuno, el juego de fútbol pero definitivamente el almuerzo no te lo perderás-**

Serena cerró la puerta un poco tímida y se sentó frente a Yun sacándose la toalla del cabello.

**- ¿Cuánto dormí?-**

Yun sacudió las migas de su pantalón

**- Muchas horas. Ni siquiera te diste cuenta cuando yo vine a dormir y menos cuando me levanté. Pensé que con todo el ruido que hice y con el de afuera despertarías pero no paso nada. Me asusté un poco e incluso le dije a Thomas que creía que estabas en coma pero me dijo que dormir eras así que te dejamos descansar. Vine por una bufanda y ya no estabas así que te esperé-**

Serena asintió mientras luchaba con su largo y mojado cabello.

**- Déjame a mí eso-** le respondió Yun tomando la peineta del neceser de Serena y sentándose tras de ella- **tengo una hermanita pequeña a la que siempre tengo que desenredar nudos. Soy una experta créeme-**

Comenzó a desenredar con movimientos hábiles y casi imperceptibles.

**- ¿Y como lo has pasado? Me interesa mucho saber tu impresión-**

Serena metió los pies dentro de la cama para no enfriarse

**- Todo ha sido muy lindo y me he sentido muy cómoda. A pesar de que no soy parte de su grupo la mayoría me ha hecho sentir a gusto-**

Apenas si sentía el peine en su cabello. Yun tenía unas manos muy suaves y delicadas.

**- Tienes el cabello tan largo…no te lo debes cortar desde hace mucho ¿no has pensado en hacer algo con él?-**

Serena negó sin mover mucho la cabeza para que Yun no tuviera problemas en peinarlo

**- Es algo así como una herencia de familia… no quiero romper con ello-**

**- Es muy bello…me recuerdas a esa princesa que vivía encerrada en la torre, la que liberaba su cabello para que el príncipe trepara por él ¿Muy romántico no?-**

Se encogió de hombros. Las historias de Princesas no tenían el mismo impacto que antes en su vida.

**- Doloroso diría yo-** murmuró sin pensar mucho en que estaba diciéndolo en voz alta

Yun dejó de cepillar y soltó una risa contagiosa.

**- Me caes muy bien Serena eres espontánea y divertida ¿Tienes algo con lo que sujetar tu cabello?-**

Serena se sacó de la muñeca una cinta con la que había amarrado su cabello el día anterior y se la facilitó.

**- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- **le dijo de pronto Yun

Amarró su cabello y lo soltó. Serena se ajustó la toalla al pecho y se dio la vuelta.

**- Si, claro**-

Yun volvió a morder su galleta.

**- ¿Quién es Darien?-**

Los ojos de Serena se agrandaron y se sonrojó ¿Quién era esta chica una espía? Sonrió nerviosa

**- ¿Cómo tú…?-**

Yun masticó como si hubiera preguntado simplemente por la hora

**- Hay algo que debes saber acerca de ti cuando duermes: hablas mucho. Cuando llegué aquí balbuceabas muchas cosas y pude distinguir el nombre de Darien. Lo repetías constantemente-**

Serena se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Ni siquiera recordaba haber soñado algo y menos con Darien. Eso lo recordaría.

**- Yo… él es mi ex novio-**

**- Vaya-** dijo Yun sorprendida- **cualquiera pensaría que teniendo como ex novio al súper guapísimo y dulce Seiya Kou soñarías con él pero en cambio tu cerebro piensa en otro chico. Debe de ser todo una joya-**

Serena aún estaba consternada por la noticia de que su cabeza inconcientemente pensaba en Darien ¿Por qué haría eso?

**- Él es muy especial pero nuestra relación acabó muy mal. Apenas si me soporta-**

**- ¿Aún se ven?-**

Serena torció la boca.

**- Te dije que mi vida era un tanto complicada-**

Yun tomó una gran miga y se la comió

**- Eres una chica llena de secretos Serena Tsukino con razón…-**

Se calló de improviso y Serena esperó. Yun rió y dio un saltito de la cama poniéndose de pie.

**- La comida estará lista en unos minutos. ¡Estás adorable con ese peinado! ¡Ponte algo abrigado hace mucho frío!- **

Corrió hacia la puerta pero antes de eso se envolvió la bufanda en el cuello.

**- ¡Nos vemos fuera!-**

Serena se quedó ahí sentada mirando como Yun se escabullía por la puerta como un pequeño ratoncito con un trozo de queso robado. Era una chica muy extraña. Pero de todas formas quien era ella para juzgar. Ella era la más extraña de todas.

* * *

Cuando Serena salió al exterior el olor de la barbacoa le hizo desear un enorme y jugoso trozo de carne recién asada. Thomas, que estaba en el otro extremo de la casa con el balón en la mano corrió para saludarla. La abrazó con afecto y Serena rió mientras se separaba de él como podía.

**- ¡Estás sudado suéltame!-**

Finalmente logró alejarse. Thomas se secó el rostro con el dorso de la mano.

**- Se llama hacer deporte, lo que deberías hacer en ves de dormir tanto-**

Jay apareció desde el fondo vistiendo un delantal blanco y un sombrero de cocinero color blanco.

**- Buenos días Serena debo decir que te ves adorable el día de hoy-**

Yun los sorprendió apareciendo con una cámara delante de su rostro.

**- ¡Digan hola!-**

Ambos chicos abrazaron a Serena y los tres rieron antes de que el flash de disparara. Después ella se unió, estiró el brazo alejando la cámara todo lo que la extensión de su brazo le permitía y apretó el botón capturándolos a los cuatro.

**- ¡Ahora los dos besen a la bella durmiente!-**

Tanto Thomas como Jay besaron cada uno una mejilla de Serena mientras Yun fotografiara el momento.

Durante toda la tarde se dedicó a tomar fotografías de cada detalle. De Jay cocinando, de los chicos jugueteando y de las chicas preparando ensaladas o simplemente platicando.

Cuando se sentó un momento para descansar y comer un poco no pudo resistir la tentación de ver su cámara.

**- ¿Puedo?-**

Yun asintió con la boca llena de comida. Serena la tomó entre sus manos con cuidado de no estrecharla en el piso. Era color negro, pesada y su lente era enorme. Cuando apretó el botón para ver las fotografías tomadas se dio cuenta que a Yun le encantaba retratar personas.

Rostros especialmente. Y los había con las más variadas expresiones. Alegría, diversión, enojo, sorpresa, emoción. Entre las muchas tomas encontró una fotografía suya de perfil mirando hacia el mar con ambos brazos rodeándose a sí misma su cintura. No supo si por la calidad de la resolución o simplemente por el talento de la fotógrafa lo que ésta le trasmitió oprimió su corazón. Yun miró por sobre su hombro mientras agregaba salsa picante a un trozo de su carne.

**- Tus fotos son increíbles Yun eres una artista de verdad- **murmuró aún mirándose en la cámara

La chica sonrió humildemente.

**- Gracias pero la cámara también ayuda-**

Serena la observó un poco más.

**- ¿Qué modelo es?-**

**- Es una Nikon D600. Si alguna vez te interesa la fotografía tienes que comprarte una de esas. Ahorré medio año para comprarla pero valió la pena-**

Serena asintió. Recordaría las características de la cámara porque lo cierto es que le interesaba.

**- Si te soy sincera la fotografía me agrada…pero no se que tan buena sería en ello-**

**- Todo se trata de práctica pequeña Serena. Nadie aprende sabiendo-**

Serena dudó

**- Pero tu talento es natural no depende solo de un objeto…sabes cuando apretar el flash. No se si podría hacerlo como tú-**

Yun se abanicó la boca pues al parecer había sido demasiado picante para su lengua

**- ¿Como puedes saberlo si nunca lo has hecho? ¡Dios me estoy quemando!-**

Serena meditó en lo que Yun le había dicho. Se repetía constantemente que no era muy buena para los deportes, los estudios ni cualquier cosa que se le pareciera pero en realidad nunca lo había intentado con ganas. Mina se había vuelto una gran jugadora de voleibol con mucha práctica y arduos ensayos y Amy obtenía buenos resultados académicos que eran reflejo de lo mucho que estudiaba para conseguirlos. Lo mismo sucedía con Rei y la beca que había conseguido por su esfuerzo, Lita y su pasión por la moda iba en ascenso…ninguna había obtenido todo eso sin poner de su parte. Eso le faltaba a ella. Iniciativa.

Levantó la cámara, la enfocó y disparó un par de veces, retratando a Yun. La chica se detuvo y abrió la boca indignada

**- ¡Acabas de sacarme una foto jadeando como un perro! ¡Eso es hacer trampa!-**

Le arrebató la cámara a Serena mientras ésta reía con gracia. Reviso las fotografías con ojo clínico.

**- Para ser una principiante y tener una pésima modelo no lo has hecho tan mal. Es graciosa-**

A Serena se le iluminó el rostro.

**- ¿En serio lo crees?-**

**- No te mentiría cuando de fotografía se trata. Pero la idea es esa, que lo intentes y si sale mal lo vuelvas a intentar hasta que resulte y que saques fotos en las que no parezca loca por supuesto-**

Agitó su cabello al aire. Serena volvió a intentarlo

**- ¿Así está mejor?-**

Miró la nueva toma de Serena. Asintió conforme

**- Muy bien pero no me hagas caso con lo que dije anteriormente. Hacer fotografía artística con personas no se trata de rostros lindos y fotogénicos eso déjalo para la fotografía comercial. La idea es que puedas sacar lo que está en la cabeza, en el corazón de la persona y traspasarlo a la cámara, tal cual lo hiciste tú. A veces no es bonito o a veces no es lo que queremos que realmente se vea pero lo hace mucho más auténtico, más real-**

Tomó su cámara para buscar una foto en particular, cuando la encontró se la enseñó a Serena. Era la suya, la que había estado observando hace un rato.

**- Por ejemplo en esta foto. No tengo la menor idea de lo que estabas pensando o sintiendo pero si pude darme cuenta de algo: el mar te trae recuerdos y por tu mirada perdida pienso que los estabas evocando-**

Repasó la imagen una vez más analizándose en la imagen.

**- Seiya y yo estuvimos aquí una vez tan felices como no podrías imaginar. Al recordar su sonrisa y su calidez protegiéndome de la brisa marina…creo que simplemente me falta algo-**

Aunque sabía que posiblemente no se debía hacer Serena pasó su dedo por la imagen.

**- De lo primero que me enamoré fue de su sonrisa. Hubo una época en la que realmente reír para mí no era fácil y él lo consiguió cada vez que yo creí que no volvería a hacerlo-**

Sonrió y Yun le devolvió la sonrisa que se fue apagando conforme pasaban los segundos.

**- Lo que no puedo recordar es cuando Seiya dejó de hacerlo-**

Yun se quedó en silencio.

**- ¿Y sabes cual es lo más preocupante? No se si lo olvidé o simplemente no le presté atención-**

Volvió a sonreírle, esta vez con escasa alegría.

**- Yo probablemente en su lugar estaría llorando y maldiciendo su nombre…pero él en cambio me pide una segunda oportunidad, me recita poemas de amor…y sobretodo continúa intentando hacerme sonreír a pesar de que yo ni siquiera noté que él ya no la tenía en su rostro-**

Se quedó mirando el mar con la misma mirada que Yun había capturado en la cámara.

**- Quizás he estado pensando en Darien por algo que no puedo sacarme de la cabeza ¿Habrá sido necesario todo el daño que le hice si pudiendo hacer las cosas bien con Seiya volví a fallar?-**

A Yun le pareció estar frente a una chica completamente distinta a la que había visto durante todo el fin de semana. Era como si sus ojos claros hubieran envejecido, cosa que era prácticamente imposible ¿Qué tanto podría haber experimentado una chica menor que ella?

**- ¡Vamos Sere!-** le dijo tomándola del brazo y restándole importancia a su charla- **¡son solo chicos! ¡Y tú eres una niña aún! Seguramente te equivocarás un par de veces en muchos ámbitos de la vida y no por eso dejarás de intentarlo ¡Así que no te pongas triste y despeja tu cabeza! Si te amargas nunca harás que las personas sonrían. Y quieres que Seiya sonría ¿verdad? Así que empieza a hacerlo más seguido. Pienso que nadie se resiste a sonreír cuando tú lo haces-**

Le guiñó un ojo. Su jovialidad era tan contagiosa que Serena inmediatamente se sintió mejor. Suspiró y le sonrió más animada. Quizás tenía razón y estaba exagerando con todo esto. Deprimirse no era la solución a nada. Además Serena Tsukino nunca había sido de las que se desaniman así de fácil, tal vez no solo Seiya debía de volver a ser como antes, sino que también ella.

Tomó la mano de Yun de improviso y la arrastró hacia la playa. Ambas se sacaron sus zapatos y corrieron hacia el agua para correr y jugar con las olas. Sus risas se perdían con el ruido de las olas rompiendo en la orilla mientras que el viento se encargó de transportar el sonido aún a quienes se encontraban a distancia. Con solo oírlas comenzaban a reír también.

Serena se prometió a sí misma volver a reír más y así algún día vería en el rostro de Seiya sonriendo tal y como lo había hecho en esa misma playa.

Y se encargaría de nunca olvidar ese momento.

* * *

Serena y Thomas estacionaron fuera de la escuela. Era día domingo así que la gente que transitaba por el lugar era mínima. El chico dejó las llaves puestas, flexionó su espalda cansada de conducir y miró hacia la rubia quien tamborileaba sus dedos sobre su pierna de manera casi mecánica pues su mente ya estaba puesta en lo que se avecinaba.

**- ¿Estás lista?-**

Dejó de hacer el movimiento al oírle

**- Nunca estoy lista para esto, nunca lo he estado y probablemente nunca lo estaré-**

Thomas asintió con lentitud. Se agachó un poco para mirar por el vidrio delantero. El cielo estaba casi completamente nublado, lo más seguro es que se pondría a llover en cualquier minuto.

**- ¿Cuántos años tenías cuando todo esto comenzó?-**

La pregunta sí que la sorprendió un poco.

**- catorce-**

Asintió aún con la mirada puesta en el horizonte

**- Yo a los catorce años apenas sabía como prepararme un emparedado, menos sabría como dirigir a todo un grupo, dar órdenes y las demás cosas impresionantes que te he visto hacer-**

Pese a todo pronóstico Serena sonrió, haciendo que su nerviosismo pasara a segundo plano por un instante

**- ¿Lo que me estás intentado decir es que está bien sentirme así?-**

También sonrió

**- A lo que voy es que te dijeron que debías hacer esto, pero no te dijeron como… eras pequeña y te imagino abrumada y asustada ante la presencia de este mundo desconocido. Pienso que ya sea a los catorce, los veinte o los treinta, nunca se está totalmente preparado para situaciones así. Actuar con nerviosismo es lo que toda persona haría y solo el tiempo te dará la experiencia necesaria para irlo tomando con más naturalidad-**

Se abrazó a sí misma sintiendo como la temperatura del ambiente bajaba considerablemente, haciendo que incluso dentro del vehículo se sintiera el frío.

**- ¡Vamos!-** exclamó Thomas riendo- **tienes que darte un poco de crédito. Estoy seguro que antes te costaba mucho más dirigirte a tus guerreras, expresar tu opinión y hacerla prevalecer hasta el final. Si lo puedes hacer más libremente hoy es fruto de lo que has aprendido en el camino y solo seguirá mejorando con el tiempo así como todo en ti Sere-**

Ambos miraron al techo del automóvil cuando oyeron un ruido. Luego miraron hacia fuera. Las primeras gotas de lluvia se agolpaban en el parabrisas haciendo que la visión del exterior fuera más triste que antes.

**- ¿En verdad lo crees así Thomas?-**

Buscó la mirada del chico quien ya la observaba desde hace rato. Estaba serio.

**-. No solo yo lo creo si no que todos los que estaremos contigo en esa azotea. Así que ya es tiempo de que te conviertas en una jugadora y apuestes todas las fichas por ti Sere-**

El sonido de la lluvia rebotando en la lata del auto tronaba, haciendo incluso que varios sonidos incluidas algunas palabras de Thomas fueran acalladas. Pero al menos lo esencial del mensaje había sido recibido. Volvió a sonreír

**- ¿Una jugadora eh? ¿Apostarías por lo que va a pasar ahí arriba?-**

Indicó con la mirada hacia el tejado de la escuela. Thomas golpeteó su dedo por encima de su labio.

**- Un par de caras largas, otro par de gruñidos molestos, uno que otro insulto de un bando a otro, pero sobre todo un ambiente que podrías cortar con una tijera. Lo habitual-**

Antes de que Serena mentalizara todo eso Thomas tomó la manilla de la puerta y la abrió, cerrándola con un sonido sordo y corriendo por delante del automóvil para abrir la puerta de Serena. Ella suspiró y tomó su mano estirada para los efectos de ayudarla a bajar del auto. Inmediatamente al sentir el aire frío y un par de gotas mojándole el rostro la idea de quedarse en el auto fue más que tentadora. Thomas dio unos pequeños saltitos y miró hacia arriba

**- No quiero presionarte pero me estoy mojando aquí Sere…-**

Serena renunció a su metro cuadrado de seguridad y puso ambos pies en el asfalto.

**- Solo algo normal ¿verdad?-**

Corrieron juntos a refugiarse al tejado más cercano. Se sacudieron las gotas de lluvia de la ropa y del cabello.

**- ¿normal?-**

**- A lo que apostaste… solo un día normal en la vida anormal de Serena Tsukino-**

La lluvia comenzó a caer con más fuerza haciendo que la sensación ambiente bajara aún más de lo pronosticado. Afortunadamente ambos estaban vestidos para un frío día de invierno. Lo desafortunado era que no estaban preparados para un día frío y lluvioso. Las sombrillas no habían formado parte de su valija de viaje

**- Ya sabes lo que dicen…si la vida te da limones pues has limonada-**

Serena se secó el rostro con la manga de su sudadera y caminó hacia la entrada lateral de la escuela. Era día domingo y estaba cerrada por lo que tendrían que entrar por la escalera de incendios. Pensó un momento en el refrán que Thomas le había dicho. A cada momento se convencía un poco más de lo buena pareja que hacía con su amiga. Soltó una risita.

**- Al fin Mina tendrá a alguien que le enseñe a decir los refranes como corresponde-**

Su rostro de desconcierto fue evidente. Serena movió la cabeza aún burlándose y lo tomó del brazo, arrastrándolo junto con ella.

**- ¡Vamos por esa limonada!-**

* * *

A Serena no le sorprendió encontrar solo a una persona en la azotea. La puntualidad era una de sus características que al parecer aún no desaparecían. Llevaba jeans y una chaqueta deportiva color gris. Un paraguas color negro le impedía ver su rostro y también le bloqueaba su propia visión por lo que no se percató de la presencia de ella ni de Thomas, así que aprovechó ese pequeño instante para poder observarlo sin presiones.

Darien siempre había sido un chico alto. Cuando le miraba a los ojos tenía que estirar su cuello al máximo para poder alcanzar a verlos y aún así solo pudo apreciar una parte de ellos.

Definitivamente era muy alto. Y ella muy baja. Tal vez ese había sido el problema desde un principio, el porqué no habían funcionado… ella tenía que esforzarse demasiado para poder ver realmente como era Darien y a pesar de eso él seguiría pensando lo mismo perpetuamente: que ella era muy pequeña. Siempre pequeña ante sus ojos.

Y como una prueba de esa conexión imperecedera que aún los unía él se dio la vuelta lentamente y encontró su mirada. Serena contuvo la respiración por un segundo, para luego recuperar su ritmo normal. Serena miró hacia Thomas y se sonrojó ante su boba reacción.

**- Hay personas**- dijo Thomas como leyendo su reacción- **que son capaces de sacudirte el piso con solo una mirada. No es algo que se pueda explicar, solo se siente y ya-**

Puso una mano sobre su hombro.

**- Ve con él, te aseguro que se siente exactamente igual de ansioso que tú así que deberían romper el hielo antes que los demás lleguen-**

Le dio un empujoncito y palmeó su espalda haciendo que Serena diera un pasito hacia delante. Se volteó a verle un poco insegura.

**- Si te sigue mirando es por algo ¿no crees?-**

Dio una miradita de reojo para comprobar lo que Thomas le decía y cuando lo hizo asintió para sí.

**- Supongo que debo ir…-**

Volvió a empujarla esta vez un poco más fuerte. Oyó como sofocaba una sonrisita tras ella pero esta vez no volteó, sino que se concentró en correr hacia donde estaba Darien y escapar de la lluvia. Y así en menos de un minuto Darien estaba frente a ella. Al principio se le vio un tanto dubitativo pero con un rápido movimiento movió el paraguas para que ambos estuvieran cubiertos.

Serena agitó su coleta para desprenderse de las gotas de lluvia pegadas a él, todo ante la atenta mirada del chico.

**- Tu cabello está…-**

Serena dejo de moverse como un cachorrito mojado. Se dio cuenta que tal vez había salpicado a Darien con agua, aunque a la prudente distancia que estaban era poco probable.

**- Lo siento… cuando llegué a la escuela estaba lloviendo mucho más fuerte-**

Carraspeó y con un dedo apuntó a la cabeza de Serena

**- A lo que me refiero es que lo llevas diferente-**

Serena se llevó inmediatamente las manos a la cabeza. Era cierto. En la mañana se había arreglado exactamente como el día anterior. Era extraño que lo primero que le dijera fuera eso pero lo dejó pasar. Las conversaciones con Darien siempre eran así de raras.

**- Si…me resultó más cómodo peinarlo de esta forma…no estuve en mi casa el fin de semana así que…-**

No vio en él signo de sorpresa. Luego recordó que Darien estaba ligeramente al tanto de sus planes el fin de semana. Asintió tranquilamente.

**- ¿Viniste directamente hacia acá?-**

Serena le regaló una pequeña sonrisa de disculpa. Darien cubrió un poco más con su paraguas a Serena. Era como si de pronto la atmósfera se hubiera tornado diferente y la observara con más simpatía. Todo por un cabello mojado.

**- Tú…-** la voz de Serena tembló sin razón así que se la aclaró- **tú me dijiste que teníamos que hacerlo antes de que oscureciera y no quería hacer esperar a nadie-**

Ambos miraron alrededor. Solo Thomas figuraba sentado en un par de escalones revisando la pantalla de su teléfono celular, ajeno completamente a su charla privada.

**- Pero creo que serán los demás quienes nos harán esperar-** respondió Darien con un cierto tinte de disgusto en la voz

Serena enganchó sus manos en la parte de atrás de su espalda. De pronto se percató de un detalle.

**- ¿Hotaru no vino contigo?-**

Aunque era evidente que la niña no estaba con él, no creía impertinente saber la razón, después de todo había estado presente en la reunión así que como líder correspondía enterarse de su ausencia. O al menos eso era lo que se dijo para convencerse de lo acertado o no de su pregunta. Darien negó.

**- Tenía una actividad en la escuela…una excursión a una reserva natural. Visitarían un santuario de aves, estaba emocionada con la idea y no quise que se lo perdiera…-**

**- ¡No al contrario!-** exclamó Serena con una genuina sonrisa- **me alegra mucho que Hotaru salga y comparta con gente de su edad, demasiado tiempo estuvo pensando en… ¿ella está bien? a lo que me refiero es… ¿es feliz?-**

Era una de las cosas que más le preocupaba luego de su término con Darien. Era algo así como un cabo suelto.

**- Ella…-** respondió Darien con una voz más suave- **ella se ve muy contenta. Cuando platicamos de la escuela lo hace animadamente y por lo que he entendido tiene un par de amigas con las que es cercana-**

Serena asintió repetidamente

**- ¿Entonces es feliz?-**

**- Si no lo es…al menos se esfuerza en serlo-**

La manera en que los ojos de Darien brillaban cuando hablaba de Hotaru…el orgullo que sentía por ella era imposible de ocultar. Por mucho que intentara hacer creer al mundo que no sentía a Hotaru como una especie de hija, sus gestos, incluso su voz lo delataban.

El viento hizo que la lluvia cambiara de dirección así que Darien cambió de posición la sombrilla para cubrirlos nuevamente a ambos con ella. Serena dio un paso hacia delante acortando la distancia. Así podía apreciar mucho mejor su rostro.

Serena suspiró y miró hacia el sitio en el que estaban.

**- ¿Por qué elegiste este lugar? Me sorprendí un poco al leer tu mensaje-**

Darien sonrió de esa forma tan desagradable que había adoptado el último tiempo. Cuando enseñaba esa faceta suya, era preferible no estar tan cerca para verla, pero el espacio que cubría el paraguas no era tan grande como para darse el lujo de prestar tanta atención a esos detalles así que se quedó ahí.

**- Es un lugar con historia ¿no crees? Aquí los vimos marcharse y hoy veremos a otras personas hacerlo-**

Dentro del humor retorcido de Darien era inevitable rescatar que eso era cierto. Sí que era un lugar con historia para todos. Especialmente para ellos. Así que cuando se decidió a confesarle esa pequeña parte que él desconocía lo consideró oportuno. No podría haber un lugar ni un instante más adecuados.

**- Cuando nadie sabía lo que había pasado contigo…cuando no tenía noticias de ti y el enemigo había descubierto mi identidad, realmente me sentía no lo sé…supongo que abrumada y me hallé aquí en una tarde lluviosa como ésta gritando lo mucho que te extrañaba-**

Darien le miró con detención y fue visible como el rostro inmediatamente adoptó un aire más serio y no solo eso. Sus ojos reflejaban nostalgia. Serena una vez más se empecinaba en tocar temas que para él era mejor mantener muy alejados.

**- No entiendo a que viene todo eso…-** dijo luego de pestañear un par de veces

Serena se encogió de hombros.

**- Tengo claro lo que opinas de mí y de lo que pasó entre nosotros. Pero en ese momento yo solo te necesitaba a ti y se que remover el pasado ya no tiene sentido pero tu y yo… nos hemos dicho absolutamente de todo…un poco más de honestidad ya no nos matará-**

Terminó de hablar y agachó la vista un tanto avergonzada de lo que había dicho. A veces simplemente no se medía. Darien apretó con fuerza el mango del paraguas. Esa actitud tan indolente de Serena con el tema lo sacaba de quicio y no quería eso. Metió la mano libre dentro de su bolsillo y cambió de pierna en peso de su cuerpo

**- Dicen que la historia se escribe por aquellos que vencen. Pienso que se aplica el mismo criterio cuando se habla del pasado. Es fácil hablar de él cuando dejarlo atrás ha sido tu elección y no la imposición de otro-**

No entendía porque tenía la necesidad de hablar de aquello cada vez que tenía a Darien enfrente. Tal vez aún no perdía la esperanza de que Darien entendiera la razón de su actuar y quizás con el pasar de los años o siglos pudiera entenderlo. Alzó la vista y con un tenue movimiento levantó la comisura de sus labios.

**- no pienso que sea malo hacerlo, hablar siempre es bueno-**

Darien cerró los ojos y su frente mostró esa arruga que se formaba cada vez que estaba enojado. Serena echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Tenía que aprender a no llevar a Darien a sus límites. Abrió los ojos y ya no había signo de nostalgia en ellos.

**- Por que lo haces Serena, porque insistes en hablar de ello cada vez que nos vemos. Tú ganaste, hiciste lo que deseabas, estás con la persona que quieres, lograste obtener lo que querías… porque no lo dejas estar y ya-**

Oír su nombre de los labios de Darien era una sensación que muy probablemente no podría superar a pesar del tiempo. Metió ambas manos en el canguro de su sudadera y ya ocultas las retorció con fuerza, en un intento de aminorar los retorcijones de su estómago. Darien estaba un poco equivocado… después de todo ella ya no tenía todo por lo que había luchado. Las cosas habían cambiado un poco desde la última vez. Seguramente Darien se había percatado de la extraña atmósfera en aquel día en la casa de Rei, no había dicho nada pero estaba convencida de que lo sabía.

**- Yo no estoy con Seiya al menos no como pareja, supongo que ya lo habías notado. Nosotros…-**

Serena volvió a encogerse de hombros y le fue imposible completar la frase. Decirlo en voz alta era como hacerlo real y al mismo tiempo reconocerle a Darien que él había tenido razón cuando le enrostró que algo pasaba. Aún podía recordar vívidamente las palabras que había utilizado _"Él será tu maldición"_ le había dicho. Interesante elección de palabras ahora que lo meditaba mejor…

**- Ya veo-** respondió Darien sacándola de sus cavilaciones

- **¿Como sabías que había algo mal en él?- **preguntó Serena sorprendiéndole

Serena humedeció sus labios

**- Tú me lo dijiste, fuiste el primero en hacerlo y se que tu intención no era ahorrarme dolores de cabeza pero aún así…-**

Casi fue imperceptible pero Darien se acercó un poco más al rostro de la rubia.

**- Tú también lo sabías-**

Serena frunció el ceño y Darien alzó las cejas sorprendido.

**- No me mires así, te creía un poco más astuta. Te lo dije aquella vez. Tienes el don de sentir la maldad en este mundo y combatirla pero estabas demasiado cerca como para verla. Bastó que te alejaras un poco para que te dieras cuenta como de mal estaban las cosas. El tiempo me dio la razón, como siempre lo dije-**

Pero Serena casi no oyó la última parte. Ya estaba pensando en lo cerca que Darien estaba de su rostro. Estaba tan inmerso en la plática que no se había dado cuenta los escasos centímetros que los separaban. Podía distinguir incluso una peca junto a su nariz la cual podía apostar no estaba allí. Sus ojos seguían siendo tan azules como los recordaba, del mismo color a los de Seiya pero diametralmente opuestos. Los de Seiya siempre le parecieron puros y transparentes. En cambio los de Darien eran profundos, insondables como si en ellos ocultara del mundo sus temores. Y sus dolores.

Serena recordó lo que una vez le dijo Darien, que podía cambiar de aspecto o de actitud pero sus ojos siempre serían los mismos. Serena se preguntó que es lo que realmente veía Darien en ellos ahora ¿Los veía exactamente igual o como ella, podía distinguir en ellos las marcas de lo vivido los últimos meses?

**- Demasiado cerca para ver eh…-** susurró viéndolo a los ojos

Darien ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba conteniendo la respiración pero cuando lo hizo se odió por haber tenido por medio minuto ese tipo de reacción de hombre embobado. Dio un paso hacia atrás con firmeza a tal punto que optó por quedar solo semi protegido por el paraguas. Era eso o seguir prendado por los ojos de Serena.

Casi podía imaginársela en años venideros haciendo suya la belleza ya madura de la Reina Serenity pero aún conservando esos mismos ojos celestes brillantes y que te invitaban a reposar en ellos, contemplarlos hasta que el corazón se te derritiera por completo. No podía permitirse esa sensación después de todo lo que había pasado.

**- Demasiado cerca-** respondió en el mismo tono ido e ensimismado de Serena

La tranquilidad de ese extraño momento se rompió cuando por el rabillo del ojo Serena vio que alguien entraba a la azotea. Se dio la vuelta y era a quien menos esperaba o deseaba ver. Se giró para interrogar a Darien con una expresión totalmente distinta a la anterior.

**- ¿Qué hace ella aquí?-** preguntó apuntándola con el dedo pulgar

La Princesa Kakkyu hacía su entrada de forma calmada y con una expresión ilegible. Detrás de ella estaba Sura. Al menos ver a su amiga y saber que estaba bien hacía del mal rato no tan amargo.

De todas formas ¿Qué hacían aquí? Desde hace prácticamente dos semanas se habían marchado del apartamento de los hermanos Kou sin ningún tipo de despedida, aviso o señal de su paradero. Cuando ellos habían vuelto una tarde normal simplemente sus cosas habían desaparecido. Serena pensó que la Princesa Kakkyu había comprendido fácilmente el mensaje de que no quería saber de su presencia en la tierra y aún así aparecía como si nada hubiera pasado. Eso la hacía enfurecer. Y eso era decir bastante. Miró a Darien buscando algún tipo de explicación. Darien sintió como Serena claramente lo responsabilizaba de la presencia de la Princesa en el lugar.

**- Estoy tan sorprendido como tú. Seguramente tu novio le avisó de la reunión-**

Serena puso las manos a los costados viéndose más molesta que antes. Darien sofocó una sonrisa genuina. Verla así era poco común.

**- Perdón. Ex-novio. De todas formas alguien le dijo y si no fui yo pues es obvio-**

Se atrevió a darle otro vistazo. Platicaba de algo con Sura en el más absoluto silencio. Luego miró a Thomas quien también se había percatado de su presencia, encogiéndose de hombros al encontrarse con su mirada.

**- No la quiero aquí-** dijo con voz firme

Se encontró otra vez con los ojos de Darien.

Darien suspiró y miró hacia el cielo. La lluvia había cesado así que ya no había necesidad de la sombrilla. Al menos un problema menos. Pero no para Serena, quien bufó como niña pequeña. Era como si hasta el clima quisiera que la Princesa se sintiera cómoda en la tierra. Todo lo contrario a lo que ella anhelaba.

**- No la quiero en este planeta-**

Bajó el paraguas con calma y lo cerró. Cuando terminó se reunió otra vez con ella.

**- Te oí la primera vez que lo dijiste y por si no lo recuerdas estuve ahí cuando le declaraste la guerra a la soberana de Kimokku-**

Aunque intentó no hacerlo, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa oscuro. Darien volvió a sonreír esta vez no ocultando su gesto.

**- Te sonrojas ahora pero parecías muy decidida con lo del golpe y todo eso-**

Serena pateó el suelo y su boca se apretó.

**- ¡Acaso te estás burlando de mí!-**

Se cruzó de brazos.

**- Solo digo que la diplomacia no es lo tuyo, especialmente cuando agredes y expulsas a una Princesa de un planeta en el que no gobiernas-**

_Oh-oh_. Ahora venía la charla seria y desagradable. Podía apostar un brazo a que así sería. También se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño.

**- Pensé que estabas de acuerdo-**

**- Que no haya emitido mi opinión no quiere decir que esté de acuerdo con lo que hiciste-**

¿Se estaba poniendo de lado de la Princesa? ¡Él había estado ahí! Conocía toda la historia, independientemente de que su relación esté tensa y a veces incluso brusca, consideraba a Darien una persona justa. Al parecer estaba un poco equivocada.

**- Ella es la culpable de todo este enorme problema Darien, Princesa o no, no puede tomar tales decisiones y más aún poner en peligro la seguridad de las personas que hemos protegido por años. Tú lo sabes-**

El aspecto de Darien era severo. Como si lo que fuera a salir de su boca no podía olvidársele nunca.

**- No puedes ponerme en una situación así jamás. No te puedes tomar una atribución que no te corresponde y esperar que yo me quede observando de brazos cruzados. Es como si yo eligiera cuales de tus guerreras pelearán en una batalla y cuales no. Está mal y sería pasar por alto tu autoridad. Eso es lo que hiciste tú-**

Y ahí estaba el sermón que no quería oír. Serena alzó las cejas desafiante, sabiendo que no debía hacerlo.

**- Cuando decidiste expulsar a los hermanos Kou de la tierra no te vi así de ofuscado, más bien parecías feliz-**

**- ¿Debo recordarte una vez más quien manda en este planeta?-**

El sonido de su voz retumbó. Cosa bastante rara considerando que estaban en un espacio abierto. Pero lo hizo y Serena se mordió la lengua para guardar silencio y también para tragarse la impresión que le provocó el cambio de humor del chico. Cuando se ponía la corona y el traje de Príncipe se podía volver aún más áspero de lo que ya era. Y como si se hubiera dado cuenta de su sobre reacción Darien suspiró hondamente en un intento para controlar su voluble temperamento. Cuando ya se sintió lo suficientemente relajado habló.

**- En el mundo en el que la Princesa Kakkyu vive las cosas no se arreglan como tú deseas. Todo se trata de protocolos y cortesía y creo que un golpe en la mejilla es una señal de violencia en todo el universo-**

Había recuperado su tono burlesco. Dada las circunstancias eso era mejor que tener al Darien Príncipe maléfico delante.

Serena otra vez volvió a sonrojarse. Bajó un momento la vista para mirar la mano con la que había golpeado a la Princesa.

**- No es necesario que me lo recuerdes a cada momento. No es que me sienta orgullosa de ello-**

Darien hizo un sonido extraño. Como una risa irónica. No le creía ni por un segundo.

**- ¿Tan enfadada estabas por el asunto del anillo?-**

Serena asintió y cuando volvió a alzar la vista Darien la observaba de la misma forma que hace un momento, pero no podía recordar a que se debió en su momento.

**- Que significa esa mirada-**

**- Pienso que nuevamente estás mirando la situación desde muy corta distancia-**

Era eso. Ahí lo recordó. La moraleja de que estar cerca te hace ver borroso.

**- Ella le dio la idea al chico de usar el anillo es cierto pero no lo obligó a hacerlo, fue su decisión. Culpándola a ella…me parece una visión bastante simplista del tema-**

Y ahora la estaba llamando simplista. Serena se revolvió el cabello inquieta.

**- Terminé con Seiya por esto, no creo que mi visión sea tan simplista como piensas-**

Ambos se quedaron en silencio evaluándose detalladamente. Darien descruzó sus brazos y los metió nuevamente en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

**- Ella se irá de todas formas por eso mismo expulsarla no es lógico ni correcto-**

Serena alzó las cejas pero Darien le devolvió una expresión completamente determinada.

**- No la expulsaré-**

Había perdido la batalla de manera aplastante. Se había quedado sin argumentos y en cierta medida tampoco los había tenido y aunque no quisiera reconocerlo el insufrible de su ex novio tenía razón. Su planeta, sus reglas. Esta vez tendría que acatar si no quería que sus amigos o ella misma siguiente contemplaran el planeta tierra desde el espacio.

**- ¿Quieres que me retracte?-** preguntó de manera contenida

Si Darien decía que sí probablemente sería lo más bajo que podía hacerle y conociendo de la forma en la que se estaba manejando, lo creía una posibilidad. Aún así esperó por la respuesta.

Pero el gesto de indiferencia del chico le hizo ver una luz de esperanza.

**- Puedes hacer lo que te venga en gana no me importa, a menos que se trate de tomar decisiones y más aún, expulsar gente de mi planeta. Ese si que es mi problema y cada vez que pase tendré que intervenir-**

**- O sea que nos veremos las caras cuando eso pase-**

Darien asintió sin tapujos. Serena estiró su mano hacia Darien.

**- Supongo que tenemos un acuerdo-**

**- ¿Es necesario?-** soltó Darien con aprehensión

Serena se carcajeó con gracia haciendo que Darien se sorprendiera. Hacía mucho que no la oía reír así.

**- ¡Que te sucede bobo! Me acabas de dar una clase de cómo se actúa con diplomacia y te niegas a estrechar tu mano con la Princesa de la Luna para cerrar el trato-**

Princesa de la Luna. Lo había dicho con total naturalidad.

**- Nunca te oí decir eso con tanta gracia-**

Pero Serena le ignoró. Le sonrió

**- ¡Vamos no seas tímido!-**

Darien murmuró palabras que le fueron imposibles traducir. A regañadientes estiró la mano y la estrechó más con firmeza que con algún tipo de emoción. Serena no ocultó su satisfacción.

**- Suficiente-** espetó Darien soltándose del contacto

Voces provenientes de un piso más abajo distrajeron a ambos. Serena estaba casi segura que se trataba de Mina. Cuando vio a sus amigas en la azotea sonrió feliz. Las había extrañado mucho, así que miró a Darien con el ánimo totalmente renovado.

**- ¡Justo a tiempo!. Iré con las chicas a contarles las novedades-**

Darien asintió

**- Yo iré con la Princesa. Cuando Haruka y las demás lleguen comenzaremos con las personas que se hallen-**

Serena se dio la vuelta e hizo una morisqueta a sus amigas

**- Esta bien don gruñón-**

Serena corrió hacia sus amigas y se lanzó hacia ellas aunque aún faltaban Mina y Lita.

**- ¡Chicas las extrañé!-** dijo Serena refugiándose en los brazos de ambas.

Rei acarició su cabello con cariño.

**- Que le hiciste a tu peinado pareces casi normal-**

Sonrió y miró a su alrededor

**- ¿Dónde estás las demás? ¡Tenemos tantas cosas que hablar!-**

Amy miró sobre su hombro

**- Lita y Mina venían tras nosotras, quizás pasaron a comprar algo-**

En ese instante se oyó a lo lejos la voz de Mina. Thomas se puso de pie al oírle y sonrió ante la expectativa de verla al fin. Rei se separó de Serena

**- ¡Al fin! que las retrasó tan…-**

Serena sujetó su brazo para que no avanzara hacia ellas.

**- Espera Rei, deja que Mina y Thomas se saluden, deben estar locos por verse-**

Antes de que Serena terminara de hablar Lita le quitó de las manos a Mina una bolsa de galletas y la empujó hacia Thomas. Cuando lo vio casi sin pensarlo corrió hacia él y se lanzó a sus brazos. Thomas la alzó y la besó durante unos largos minutos. Cuando se separaron Mina, sin despegarse de su frente por fin habló

**- ¡Cuéntamelo todo! ¿Se tomaron muchas fotos? ¿Bailaron? ¿Serena se divirtió? ¿Salió reina? ¿Te molestaron muchas chicas? ¿Me extrañaste? ¿Cómo estuvo el fin de semana en la playa?¡Vamos quiero saber cosas!-**

Thomas rió mientras mecía a Mina de un lado a otro. Su voz y su rostro eran lo que había estado esperando durante toda la tarde. Volvió a besarla.

**- Comencemos con la pregunta más fácil. Te extrañé mucho, demasiado, cuando venía conduciendo hacia acá me venía diciendo que lo único positivo de esta reunión era que te vería pronto-**

Mina rió sonrosada. La dejó en el suelo pero no la soltó

**- Y el baile estuvo bien. Comimos, bailamos, nos tomamos fotos. Creo que Serena lo pasó muy bien, estuve con ella siempre no la dejé sola y se le vio animada toda la noche-**

**- Muy bien- **dijo ella firme

**- Y sucedieron muchas más cosas que te contaré cuando tengamos más tiempo-**

Eso sonaba interesante

**- ¿Son entretenidas?-** preguntó

Thomas la abrazó

**- Ni te lo imaginas… ahora, el punto bajo de la noche: Serena no salió Reina ¡pero antes de que me reclames! No fue mi culpa o de ella, solo podían participar chicas de último año así que…-**

Esperó a que le creyera y cuando asintió se relajó. Mina se vio un poco decepcionada.

**- Eso me desanima un poco…realmente quería que Sere fuera reconocida como la más bella, ¡porque estoy seguro que lo era!-**

**- Y también querías el dinero de la apuesta-** le respondió Thomas con una sonrisita

Mina ni se inmutó, es más sonrió de forma cómplice

**- Me lees la mente, pero lo otro también era cierto-**

Le acarició la mejilla. La conocía lo suficiente.

**- Pues no creo que debas preocuparte. Serena se veía…como una princesa Mina no hubo una sola persona que no la mirara, hombres y mujeres daba igual fue capaz de asombrarlos a todos. Me sentía como en esa película, del brazo de la estrella de cine-**

Mina asintió prendada del tema.

**- Ya veo, ya veo o sea que a ti no te miraron mucho ¿verdad?-**

Thomas se rascó la mejilla

**- Pues si lo hicieron no me di cuenta. Además no era que me importara. Yo solo fui a pasarla bien con mis amigos y con Serena. A propósito ya todos saben que tú y yo salimos-**

Le miró de reojo y se cruzó de brazos.

**- ¿Acaso pensabas mantenerme oculta?-**

**- ¡No Mina al contrario!-** exclamó casi horrorizado- **lo hice porque quiero que todo el mundo sepa que solo te quiero a ti. Quiero que los conozcas y sepan quien es la mujer a la que no dejo de pensar en todo momento-**

La manera en que lo dijo hizo que el corazón de Mina se derritiera como miel. Hizo un puchero y se colgó del cuello de Thomas

**- Sabes exactamente que decir para ablandar mi corazón. Ya casi parece un malvavisco-**

Thomas la atrajo más hacia sí.

**- ¿Corazón de malvavisco? Eso es casi tierno Mina Aino me agrada que esté así de blandito por mí-**

Rozaron su nariz como dos esquimales. En ese instante fueron rodeados por sus amigas. Mina se separó un poco de Thomas y dejó espacio para abrazar a Serena fuertemente.

**- Sentimos interrumpir pero desde el otro lado nos están mirando medio rarito-**

Todos se voltearon a mirar. En ese preciso instante Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna se hicieron presentes en la azotea del edificio. Darien buscó la mirada de Serena y ésta asintió.

**- ¿Qué fue eso?-** preguntó Mina mirando hacia el chico también

Serena suspiró

**- ¿Alguien sabe en donde están Seiya. Yaten y Taiki?-**

Todas negaron. Serena miró otra vez hacia Darien, quien cruzaba palabra con la recién llegadas. Había hecho un acuerdo con él y tampoco era de la idea de retrasar más las cosas así que se dirigió a sus amigas

**- Lo lamento pero no podemos esperarlos. Ahora me comunicaré con la Reina Serenity y cuando lo haga comenzaremos-**

Todas asintieron. Serena se alejó un poco de sus amigos mientras éstos platicaban en murmullos.

Serena buscó entre sus cosas su broche. Lo apretó un segundo entre su mano y lo abrió. No sabía muy bien como funcionaba esto de la conexión madre-hija. No sabía si debía llamarla en voz alta, hacer una plegaria, mirar al cielo con el broche abierto o simplemente pensar en ella. Así que abrió el broche, dejó el Cristal de Plata al descubierto y cerró los ojos.

"_Um ¿madre? ¿Estás ahí? Espero que sí porque de lo contrario esto es bastante ridículo. Me dijiste que te informara el momento en que se haría la misión de las guerreras. Querías supervisarla personalmente así que… aquí estoy informándote. Realmente me haría muy bien tu compañía…así que ¿me estás oyendo?-_

Serena abrió un ojo y vigiló a su alrededor. No sucedía absolutamente nada. Ninguna luz o imagen fuera de lo normal. Suspiró pesadamente y abrió el otro ojo.

**- No tengo la menor idea de cómo llamar a la Reina- **balbuceó como una niña pequeña

Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con la mirada penetrante y certera de la Reina. Dio un paso atrás y cayó al suelo de un solo golpe.

**- ¡Auch!- **gritó desde el suelo mientras se sobaba la cadera y sollozaba-** ¡me dolió mucho!-**

La Reina Serenity se quedó ahí de pie analizando la reacción de su hija quien lentamente se puso de pie limpiándose la ropa un poco mojada por el suelo humedecido por la lluvia.

**- ¿estás bien?-** preguntó la Reina

Serena asintió

**- ¡Madre no me asustes de esa forma!-**

Ella alzó las cejas sorprendida

**- Tú requeriste mi presencia-**

**- ¡Pero donde están tus luces cegadoras, brillos de extraterrestres y esas cosas que avisan que tú te presentarás!-**

Se llevó la mano al corazón para tranquilizar sus pulsaciones. La Reina sonrió

**- Pensé que era mejor hacerlo sin tanto aviso-**

**- Pues avisa, casi me da un infarto-**

Se acercó a Serena y besó su frente

**- Lo tendré en mente-**

Cuando Serena también sonrió la Reina acarició la cabeza de su hija con delicadeza

**- Luces diferente ¿Qué te has hecho?-**

**- Solo es mi cabello, como verás sigo siendo la misma Serena despistada de siempre-**

La Reina asintió con una extraña sonrisa en el rostro

**- Y espero que se mantenga así. Así que ¿está todo dispuesto hija mía?-**

Serena asintió y le indicó a su madre que caminara al frente, después de todo ella era la más importante invitada. Pero la Reina se rehusó

**- ¿Qué te parece si mejor caminas junto a mí?-**

Serena abrió la boca pero después la cerró y asintió obedientemente. Era extraño caminar junto a una mujer que siempre parecía verse y comportarse de forma perfecta. En cambio ella, con sus pantalones anchos y su sudadera que le llegaba a las rodillas…era como la hija extraviada huérfana y abandonada de la Reina. Y aún así su madre le sonreía con la misma dulzura y calidez desde que tenía memoria. Debía de amarla con locura.

Cuando llegaron donde estaban sus guerreras éstas se inclinaron para honrar a la recién llegada. Incluso Thomas, quien prácticamente no estaba al tanto de estas formalidades sintió que debía hacerlo.

**- Guerreras-** dijo la Reina un poco más suelta de lo normal**- una vez más es un gusto saber que siguen al lado de la Princesa con el mismo amor de siempre. Lo puedo sentir-**

Dio un pequeño asentimiento y continuo su camino junto a Serena, quien miró a sus amigas y se encogió de hombros. Su madre seguía siendo tan especial como siempre.

Sus amigas y Thomas se unieron en la procesión que encontró su camino en el siguiente grupo. Darien dejó de platicar con la Princesa Kakkyu e inmediatamente se inclinó para rendir respeto.

**- Reina Serenity ya está aquí-** dijo un tanto sorprendido. Miró a Serena quien dio un paso para susurrarle al oído. Era mejor excusarse para que su majestad Darien no le gruñera.

**- Quiso presentarse de improviso. A mí también me sorprendió-**

Darien asintió comprendiendo porque Serena no le había dado aviso de su llegada. Era lo mínimo que esperaba de ella. Se giró un poco para hacer las correspondientes presentaciones.

**- Princesa Kakkyu ella es…-**

Pero la Princesa estaba ya desde hace un rato con la mirada absorta ante lo que estaba presenciando. Se trataba de un mito viviente. La idea de conocer a la mítica Reina de la Luna era algo que jamás habría pasado por su cabeza en millones de años. Lo primero que pensó era que todo lo que decían se quedaba pequeño. Era más alta de lo que imaginó y más hermosa de lo que cualquier cuento hubiera relatado. Su mirada era firme e intimidante y su rostro era pálido, resuelto y un tanto severo.

Si le hubieran preguntado si ambas mujeres que estaban ante ella tenían algún tipo de parentesco, habría dicho que no. Eran polos opuestos.

Sus rasgos eran símiles y la inmensa energía que desprendían era prácticamente igual pero hasta ahí quedaban las semejanzas. La Reina era puro poder, la Princesa de la Luna era bondad.

Más por prevención que por civilidad tomó su vestido con ambas manos y se inclinó cuidadosamente hacia ella.

**- Solo he oído elogios de la soberana de la Luna, estoy convencida que son ciertos-**

La Reina asintió mientras Serena metía las manos a sus bolsillos un tanto incómoda.

**- Difícilmente pude haber hecho la mitad de las cosas que ha oído de mí-**

Kakkyu abrió unos enormes ojos al levantar la cabeza.

**- Por otro lado yo no soy la soberana de la Luna, esa es mi Serena y las leyendas que se cuentan de mi hija tienen una particularidad; son todas ciertas-**

Kakkyu asintió un tanto contrita y dio un paso hacia atrás. La Reina así pudo ver quien se encontraba tras ella. Y eso sí que la hizo cambiar de expresión. Ladeó la cabeza notoriamente extrañada y luego miró a Serena.

**- No me habías contado esta situación tan particular hija mía-**

Serena se encontró con la mirada de Sura por primera vez desde lo ocurrido aquel día en el que derrotaron al enemigo. Alejarse de ella de forma tan abrupta le había ocasionado tristeza. En poco tiempo se habían hecho bastante cercanas pero también entendía con quien estaba la lealtad de su amiga, por eso mismo no la había presionado ni intentado acercarse a ella. Le obsequió una sonrisa y los ojos de Sura brillaron de la emoción como si hubiera estado esperando un desprecio de la Princesa de la Luna. Que gran equivocación.

La Reina Serenity dio un paso hacia delante

**- Acércate por favor-**

Sura pestañeó un par de veces hasta que entendió que se dirigían a ella. La Princesa Kakkyu dio un paso al costado y dejó que Sura saliera al frente. Vestía la ropa típica de su planeta natal y llevaba su cabello peinado en una larga trenza caía hacia su costado como una cascada rubia. La Reina llevó una mano hacia su mentón y la analizó como si la vida dependiera de ello.

**- Si no supiera con certeza que solo tengo una hija…podría jurar que tienes los mismos rasgos que la Princesa de la Luna-**

Sura se sonrojó y agachó la vista pero la Reina buscó su mirada con algo más que curiosidad. Había gentileza en ellos.

**- Salvo por los ojos…los de mi Serena son como el cielo de este planeta. Los tuyos son como el universo mismo-**

Se acercó a su oído mientras Sura se congelaba en su puesto ante tal repentina cercanía.

**- Unos ojos como los tuyos nunca deberían de dejar de mirar hacia el frente-**

Y en un gesto que incluso hizo que Darien se viera sorprendido y algo perturbado, besó su frente tal como lo había hecho minutos antes con Serena. La Reina volvió a su posición y recuperó su normal compostura. Como si nada fuera de lo común hubiera sucedido. A los demás les costó un par de segundos asimilar lo ocurrido.

**- Mi hija me ha dicho que todo esta dispuesto ¿Podríamos entonces comenzar con lo acordado?-**

Serena demoró en recuperar el habla.

**- Ma…madre Haruka y las demás aguardan por ti. Si deseas puedes ir con ellas-**

La Reina le miró

**- Iremos con ellas. Tú eres la líder así que tú dispones como se hará-**

A cada momento le recordaba que la misión era su responsabilidad. Como si no lo supiera… se encaminó hacia el grupo de tres mujeres que formaban un férreo círculo pensando en cómo iba a penetrar en él cuando Setsuna alzó la vista y les avisó que se acercaban.

Las tres se prepararon para recibir a la Reina y muy a su pesar a su hija. Con un somero asentimiento, esperaron.

**- Guerreras están aquí como prometieron y de igual forma yo me encuentro ante ustedes para cumplir mi parte del trato-**

Serena le indicó a Rei que se posicionara junto a ella y también a los demás, de tal forma que formaran un círculo. Haruka se irguió en toda su altura.

**- Reina Serenity estamos aquí como hemos prometido. Y creemos que mientras más pronto comencemos será mejor-**

Ella asintió de acuerdo.

**- El lugar en el que dejarán los anillos yo se los indicaré y solo lo sabremos mi hija, ustedes y yo-**

Asintieron al mismo tiempo.

**- Además deberán comunicarse al menos una vez con Serena para informar si la misión se completó-**

Eso hizo que su rostro cambiara a uno no tan conforme. Haruka miró con dureza a Serena quien hizo todo lo posible por no bajar la vista e intimidarse ante la ruda mujer.

**- El trato era que nos entenderíamos directamente con usted-**

**- Es cierto-** dijo la Reina con calma- **pero no podrán contactarse conmigo. Serena es la única que puede invocarme a su voluntad así que cuando le informen ella me lo comunicará y me daré por satisfecha-**

Haruka se giró un momento para platicar con Michiru y Setsuna. Luego de algunos minutos volvieron a incorporarse al círculo. Haruka asintió

**- Cuando lleguemos al lugar especificado lo sabrás, así que estate atenta-**

Una vocecilla interna le decía a Serena que le contestara de la misma manera insultante con la que Haruka siempre utilizaba para referirse a ella pero su lado bondadoso ganó. Caer en su juego era justamente lo que no debía hacer y lo que Haruka esperaba que ella hiciera. Pues no lo haría. Así que alzó la barbilla y sonrió.

**- Mi madre y yo estaremos ansiosas de recibirlo-**

Los ojos de la Reina brillaron divertidos.

**- ¿Tienes los anillos hija mía?-**

Serena se sobresaltó al oír su nombre pues Lita estaba platicando con ella. Buscó en el bolsillo de su pantalón y dentro de una bolsita transparente y amarrada de un lazo color azul los dos anillos tintinearon al saltar a la vista de todos. Se los pasó a su madre, quien los recibió y los escondió entre sus manos.

**- Ahora les pediría que se transformaran-**

Las tres se miraron un tanto inquietas.

**- Está bien, pueden hacerlo-** les dijo mientras buscaban dentro de sus bolsillos sus plumas de transformación.

En cuanto invocaron a sus viejos planetas la luz propia de cada uno de ellos las rodeó y cuando se disipó vestían sus antiguos trajes de marinero. Les fue inevitable demostrar la alegría que les provocó volver a sentir el poder de sus planetas guardianes dentro de ellas. Como si orificio que sentían en el pecho de pronto hubiera desaparecido. Se sentían completas.

La Reina caminó, quedando en el centro del círculo, frente a las transformadas guerreras.

**- Esta es una misión oficial, una muy importante así que presten atención-**

Su tono se transformó a uno más autoritario.

**- Guardarán estos anillos y los protegerán con su propia vida. No los sacarán del recipiente en el que están-**

Cuando la Reina dejó al descubierto sus manos los anillos estaban encapsulados en una pequeña cajita de cristal transparente. Serena se empinó y miró por sobre el hombro de su madre.

**- ¿De donde sacaste eso tan lindo?-** le dijo al oído

La Reina sonrió al mirar los ojitos brillantes de su hija prendados del objeto

**- Tu madre también tiene sus secretos ahora déjame dar las instrucciones-**

**- Está bien pero no me entristecería si me regalaras uno-**

Con eso volvió a su lugar. La Reina estiró la mano y depositó con delicadeza la cajita en la mano de Haruka.

**- Estoy poniendo mi confianza en ustedes. Por favor sean cuidadosas y precavidas. El universo es grande y muchas cosas que aún no conocemos rondan sin rumbo. Cuando lleguen al lugar indicado les avisaré y volverán de inmediato una vez dejado los anillos-**

Miró a Serena.

**- Hija mía ¿tienes algo más que agregar?-**

Serena caminó hacia ella pero antes de poder hacerlo oyó ruidos a su espalda. Se dio la vuelta y allí lo vio. La sensación que había querido sentir todo el fin de semana.

Seiya venía agitado producto de haber corrido tres cuadras desde el lugar donde habían encontrado aparcamiento para el auto. Serena apenas si alcanzó a sonreírle y volvió a concentrarse en lo importante. Tenía todo un grupo esperando a que dijera algo. Se aclaró la garganta.

**- Creo que lo has dicho todo muy bien madre-**

Ella sin embargo se vio un tanto seria.

**- No fue mi intención pasar a llevar tu liderazgo. Espero que no lo tomes de esa forma-**

Casi inconcientemente su mirada se desvió a Darien. Pasar a llevar la autoridad. No lo había sentido en carne propia pero estaba comprendiendo a que se había referido hace unos minutos. Quizás nunca se lo reconocería directamente pero una vez más Darien con sus palabras duras y actitud siempre severa y fría e incluso sin la mínima intención de hacerlo le había enseñado algo nuevo y valeroso.

**- Madre yo no podría haberlo dicho mejor-**

La Reina asintió conforme. En tanto Seiya, Yaten y Taiki se situaron junto a las guerreras de Serena. La más cercana era Amy.

**- Sentimos el retraso Amy, tuvimos un problema en la disquera-**

Amy asintió y tomó el brazo de Taiki. Verlo siempre era una alegría aunque llegara retrasado.

**- Llegaron justo a tiempo. La Reina Serenity les está dando las últimas indicaciones a Haruka y las demás -**

Yaten estaba utilizando toda su energía en mantener la mirada fija en la escena que tenía enfrente pero una vez más su cerebro, su corazón o tal vez ambos le traicionaban y de vez en cuando miraba de reojo a Mina. Y claro su nueva sombra personal; Thomas. Miró un poco más abajo y allí estaba. Sus manos entrelazadas fuertemente. Como si no fuera suficiente imaginarlo tenía que verlo en carne propia también. Suspiró y esta vez si se concentró del todo.

Serena le sonrió a la Reina.

**- Pues entonces dicho esto por favor comencemos. Sitúense frente a nosotras dos. Príncipe Darien usted también-**

Las tres guerreras así lo hicieron y también Darien quien caminó con gallardía y se situó junto a Serena. Antes de que la parte final diera comienzo Kakkyu alzó la mano, llamando la atención de todos.

**- Antes de que den paso al término de su reunión quiero pedir la palabra a sus majestades y en general a los presentes-**

Serena miró a sus amigas quienes estaban más sorprendidas que ellas mientras que la Reina asintió con su natural tranquilidad.

**- Estamos aquí simplemente para despedirnos-**

Serena no supo que tipo de reacción pensaba obtener la Princesa Kakkyu con tal declaración pero el hecho es que ni las guerreras, ni los hermanos Kou se vieron sorprendidos ni mucho menos afectados. Kakkyu esperó un momento pero como nadie habló, continuó.

**- Me he ausentado demasiado tiempo de mi planeta, de mis obligaciones y de mi pueblo. Además después de lo ocurrido…mi presencia en la tierra carece un poco de relevancia-**

Serena metió nuevamente las manos en su bolsillo. Sin que Serena se percatara, ahora la mirada de Kakkyu se centraba solamente en ella.

**- Princesa Serena-**

Serena sabía que tendría que ver a los ojos a la Princesa pero realmente no quería hacerlo. Honestamente no odiaba a nadie pero lo que sentía por ella se acercaba a eso. Aún así lo hizo. La mirada que le dio no era en nada amable. Kakkyu así lo pudo comprobar. Quizás la Reina y la Princesa sí podían ser parecidas cuando se lo proponían.

**- Nunca quise ocasionar tantos problemas. Mi intención solo fue ayudar. No tengo nada contra ti Princesa ni contra estas estrellas que por tanto tiempo fueron mis más fieles protectores. Darle la idea de usar el anillo a Seiya…solo lo hice por su bien. Lo que se desencadenó después… lo lamento mucho. Es por eso que en cuanto derrotamos al enemigo decidí marcharme del hogar de los hermano Kou…y solo nos hemos hecho presentes hoy para señalar lo mucho que lamentamos lo ocurrido y decir adiós como corresponde-**

En un gesto poco común en ella se inclinó ante Serena. Alzó la vista luego de un momento.

**- Príncipe Darien. Le doy las gracias por su hospitalidad y también por socorrer y ayudar a Sura cuando lo necesitó. No tengo como expresar lo mucho que eso significó para mí. Las puertas de mi reino siempre estarán abiertas para la tierra-**

Por último su mirada se dirigió hacia Seiya, Yaten y Taiki un tanto alejados del grupo

**- Y a ustedes mis queridas estrellas…solo puedo dar las gracias por hacerme sentir como en nuestro hogar. Que la luz del planeta de las flores les cuide por toda la eternidad-**

Taiki llevó la mano hacia su pecho mientras que Yaten y Seiya solo asintieron desde la distancia. Dicho esto, miró a Sura y le sonrió. Ella retorció sus manos de manera nerviosa.

**- Yo…-** el don de la palabra no era lo de Sura. Y menos las despedidas.

Miró a Serena quien ya se veía tan triste que le imposibilitaba poder decirle todo lo que tenía en la cabeza. Así que para tranquilizarse decidió centrar su atención en Darien pero fue mucho peor. Había algo en el príncipe que hacía que todo su cuerpo, hasta la más escondida fibra de su ser se hiciera polvo. Quizás por que lo veía como su héroe o tal vez por que no estaba acostumbrada a la compañía masculina…simplemente era mucho peor. Y la forma en que él le miraba no ayudaba en nada… como si hubiera algo bueno y a la vez algo malo en ella que no sabía interpretar.

**- Yo solo quiero decir gracias. Gracias al Príncipe por cuidar de mí y de preocuparse de una simple visitante de un planeta lejano. A pesar de las circunstancias nunca dudó en defenderme y eso jamás lo olvidaré. Y a la Princesa Serena…-**

Se le formó un nudo en la garganta. Sin poder resistirlo más Serena estiró sus brazos y alcanzó las manos de Sura, estrechándolas con fuerza.

**- Serena. Siempre seré solo Serena para ti-** le respondió igual de emocionada

Ella asintió mientras una lágrima corría por su mejilla

**- No solo eres más de lo que esperaba conocer de ti, sino que te transformaste en una buena amiga y soy feliz por eso. No podría haberme ido sin decirte que al fin se a lo que todo el universo se refiere. Tú eres la luz de la esperanza, para todos nosotros, así que por favor jamás dejes de brillar-**

Serena sollozó y se mordió el labio para resistir a la tentación de ponerse a llorar sin parar. Ambas se reunieron en un sentido abrazo. No sabían que extraña conexión había entre ellas pero lo cierto es que sentirían la ausencia de la otra por mucho tiempo. Cuando se separaron Serena secó las lágrimas de Sura mientras que ésta sonreía.

**- Nos volveremos a ver-** dijo Serena con una confianza inusitada- **estoy segura que nos volveremos a ver-**

Era extraño pero algo en su corazón se lo decía. Esta no era una despedida, sino que un hasta pronto. Así que eso tranquilizó un poco su aflicción.

La Reina puso la mano sobre su hombro indicándole que ya era hora y también en un gesto de conforte. Serena dio a Sura un último abrazo y se giró para mirar a su madre.

**- Esta bien madre. Estamos listos-**

Sura y la Princesa Kakkyu ocuparon su sitio, dejando en el centro a las guerreras transformadas y a sus majestades.

Cuando los tres estiraron las palmas de sus manos en dirección a Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna una luz dorada e incandescente les envolvió, mientras que de sus frentes se desprendían tres destellos correspondientes a los signos de sus planetas natales, uniéndose al brillo principal que desprendían los soberanos. Tomaron sus manos uniéndose para la partida e infundiéndose tranquilidad.

Serena frunció el ceño para así concentrarse un poco más. Poco a poco vio como el cuerpo de las guerreras se iba difuminando hasta solo quedar una tenue estela en el lugar en el que anteriormente estaban. Darien bajó los brazos viéndose un tanto cansado mientras que segundos después lo hizo la Reina y por último Serena, quien suspiró un poco agotada. Hacer un gasto de energía así siempre la dejaba un tanto débil.

**- Se han ido-** susurró Mina mientras veía hacia el cielo. Solo podían verse tres estelas pálidas alejándose y haciéndose prácticamente insignificantes en comparación al basto cielo ya casi nocturno del todo.

Serena se sentía frágil, como si el viento pudiera mecerla de un lado a otro sin tener control de su cuerpo pero no flaquearía antes de ver a Sura partir. Era extraño el sentimiento que la embargaba.

Realmente quería que la Princesa Kakkyu se alejara de la tierra después de todo había venido solo para ocasionar problemas. Aceptaba sus disculpas pero tendría que pasar un largo tiempo antes de sentirse capacitada para mirarla sin resentimiento.

Pero por otro lado daría muchas cosas para que Sura se quedara…si tan solo no fuera doncella de la Princesa podría permanecer ahí e iniciar una nueva vida con los hermanos Kou. Estaba segura que Darien no tendría problema en dejarla residir en la tierra a juzgar por como la miraba… pero conocía lo suficiente a Sura como para estar convencida de que no abandonaría a la Princesa. Tenía un férreo sentido de la responsabilidad y del compromiso. En eso sí que podían parecer idénticas.

Y pensando en ambas mujeres extranjeras llegó rápidamente el turno de las mujeres de Kimukku para marchar, así que Kakkyu tomó la mano de su doncella y una luz color rosa dio al cielo nocturno una tonalidad totalmente diferente a la de un momento. Mariposas color rosa comenzaron a revolotear por toda la azotea de un lado a otro hasta que cubrieron la visión de los espectadores, dejando batir sus alas incesantemente solo cuando los cuerpos de Kakkyu y Sura, al igual que el de las guerreras desapareció. Pero esta vez en el cielo un camino de mariposas les indicó a ambos el rumbo de ambas chicas en el cielo.

Serena suspiró buscando así evitar cerrar los ojos. La última visión que tuvo fue la de los ojos de Sura conectados con los suyos. Tuvo la sensación de que Sura también lo sentía. Se volverían a ver.

Las luces fueron absorbidas por la noche y en un instante todo volvió a la normalidad. Como si nunca hubiera sucedido nada. Los viajeros finalmente habían partido.

**- Vaya, debo reconocer que verlas irse me ha causado un poco de tristeza- dijo Mina mientras aún permanecía con su mirada en el cielo buscando alguna señal de su ida.**

Rei batió su cabello un poco más neutra.

**- ¿Hablas en serio?-**

Mina asintió.

**- Si, en serio-**

Rei bufó. Ella no diría que tristeza fuera la palabra adecuada para el caso. Más bien sentía alivio de que hubiera un problema menos para Serena.

**- El amor te ha ablandado Mina-**

Yaten observó como Thomas le susurraba algo a Mina muy cerca de su oído que la hizo reír y cambiar su semblante a uno más alegre. Curioso como un simple gesto podía hacer a algunos reír y a otros querer vomitar.

Una vez que el rastro de las guerreras se perdió totalmente la Reina Serenity se removió y miró a su hija.

**- Ahora que hemos cumplido con el cometido, he de marchar hija mía-**

Serena inspiró profundamente buscando un poco de aire. Se mojó los labios pues los sentía resecos. Rei miró a Lita desde su posición para llamar su atención.

**- Oh Oh-** balbuceó Lita. Seiya se volteó al igual que sus hermanos pero Lita no dijo nada más.

La Reina besó la frente de su hija y acarició los mechones de cabello que estaban libres.

**- Me ha dado mucho gusto verte y de comprobar que todo ha salido bien. En cuanto tengas noticias me lo informarás. Por favor ten cuidado. Te adoro Princesa y espero que no transcurra mucho tiempo sin hablar-**

Serena asintió obedientemente, esbozó una sonrisa y abrazó a su madre con cariño, para así también no darle pistas de su condición.

**- Así será madre, cuídate mucho y también te quiero. Nos veremos pronto-**

La Reina se despidió con un leve gesto de cada uno de los presentes y calmadamente así como todo lo que envolvía a la antigua soberana de la Luna, su presencia se fue haciendo transparente, dándole una pequeña sonrisa a su hija antes de dejar de formar parte del mundo terrenal.

Cada vez quedaban menos en la azotea y Darien sintió que era su turno partir. Ya no tenía mucho que hacer allí así que dio un paso al frente para emprender el rumbo.

**- También he de marchar. También me gustaría saber como va el asunto de…-**

**- Darien-** le dijo Serena con una débil sonrisa sin oír una palabra de lo que decía- **calla un momento-**

El chico frunció el ceño desconcertado

**- Que crees que…-**

Serena se llevó el dedo índice a la cabeza.

**- Creo que me voy a desmayar-**

Darien la miró sin entender al principio y solo reaccionó cuando Serena cerró los ojos y se desplomó sosteniéndola antes de que se golpeara en el suelo.

**- ¡bombom!-** gritó Seiya corriendo hacia donde estaba Serena

Darien la tomó entre sus brazos y sujetó su cabeza en el hombro para que ésta no pendiera sin sostén.

**- ¿Serena?-** preguntó un par de veces**- ¿Serena me oyes?-**

Sus amigas corrieron también preocupadas. Amy de inmediato tomó el brazo de Serena para controlar su pulso con su reloj de pulsera.

**- Solo está débil, su pulso es normal. Tiene que descansar-**

Golpeó su mejilla para despertarla. Serena a regañadientes abrió los ojos con dificultad y sonrió un tanto desorientada.

**- ¡Hey es Amy y las chicas!-** dijo con voz extraña, como si no estuviera completamente despierta ni dormida. Miró hacia arriba y vio el rostro de Darien- **¡y también está Darien! una reunión de grupo que divertido, es como antes-**

Mina puso los ojos en blanco mientras Lita reía disimuladamente

**- Esta bien, hablando disparates como siempre-**

Darien distribuyó mejor el peso para cargarla de buena forma y se levantó. Seiya se plantó frente a él con gravedad.

**- Yo puedo cargarla-**

Serena se aferró al cuello de Darien y suspiró pesadamente. También oyó la voz de Seiya a lo lejos… ¿Quién la estaba cargando? Estaba confundida.

**- Estoy agotada llévame a casa- **dijo sin dirigirse a nadie en particular.

Ambos chicos se quedaron ahí frente a frente sin decir una palabra. Seiya luchaba contra la tentación de saltar sobre Darien y arrebatarle a bombom de sus brazos mientras que Darien sabía que sostener a la ex novia que le había traicionado no era buena idea, pero simplemente no podía combatir con su instinto de protegerla de lo que sea y como fuera. Así que se aferró más a ella.

Thomas carraspeó captando la atención de todos. Tenía la solución.

**- Serena y yo llegamos en mi automóvil, sus cosas están allí y técnicamente debo dejarla en la puerta de su casa así que ¿Por qué no la llevamos a mi auto? Podemos decir que se quedó dormida por el viaje-**

Ni Darien ni Seiya se movieron. Lita intervino.

**- Vamos chicos. Serena dormirá mucho mejor en su cama. La guerra de miradas pueden dejarla para después-**

Seiya vio como la cabeza de Serena se descolgaba más y más, signo de que la inconciencia se estaba apoderando de ella así que dio un paso atrás para que Darien pasara primero. Cedería esta vez. Le siguieron así todos en una fila.

Serena podía percibir que se estaban moviendo pero sus piernas no se movían. Era raro. También había sentido frío pero justamente en ese momento se sentía cálida. Se acercó más a la fuente de calor. Parte de su cabeza sabía que era Darien. Era su calidez y su aroma pero la otra parte de su cerebro le recalcaba que era imposible que su ex novio la estuviera cargando con tanta suavidad. Tenia que ser un sueño. Uno bastante real.

**- Umm ¿Darien?-** preguntó para salir de la duda

El chico miró hacia abajo. Serena estaba con los ojos cerrados. No sabía si estaba despierta o hablando dormida.

**- Dime-** respondió secamente

Los demás prestaron atención aunque considerando que iban bajando escaleras era difícil. Serena soltó un soplido. Estaba sonriendo como podía. Definitivamente quien la cargaba era Darien.

**- Recordé algo divertido-**

Rei, quien era la más próxima a ambos también sonrió.

**- Lo que será divertido es tu expresión de mañana cuando te contemos esto-**

Serena intentó levantar la cabeza y buscar la dirección de donde provenía la voz de su amiga. Estaba segura de que era Rei quien hablaba pero oía todo muy lejano.

**- No me molestes Rei es en serio. Conocí a un chico y me recordó mucho a Darien…la forma en que miraba hacia…-**

Darien volvió a mirarla sin perder la vista en el camino pero Serena volvió a cerrar los ojos. Al parecer quedándose dormida otra vez.

**- ¿Qué dijo Sere?-** preguntó Lita desde más atrás en la fila

**- Nada, solo está balbuceando-** respondió Rei pensativa

Una vez en la calle Thomas les indicó donde había estacionado. Abrió el auto a distancia y Seiya preparó la puerta del copiloto. Darien con sumo cuidado depositó a Serena en el asiento. Seiya no se movió del lugar y acarició la mejilla de Serena como pudo en su posición

**- Tienes que descansar bombom esto te agotó-**

Pero Serena tenía que terminar de decir lo que tenía en la cabeza. No sabía porque pero tenía que hacerlo. Sin dejar de aferrarse del sweater de Darien tiró de él con toda la fuerza que pudo. Darien se agachó controlando su temperamento al máximo. Ver la escena de ellos tres en tan reducido lugar tenía que ser de lo más entretenido cuando no eras parte de la comedia negra.

**- Buscaba algo-** le susurró Serena enfocando la visión- **al igual que tú antes de saber nuestra historia-**

Seiya miró a Darien quien guardó silencio. Volteó hacia Serena y arregló su cabello despeinado.

**- bombom ¿de quien hablas?-**

**- Está delirando como no te das cuenta-**

Intentó zafarse del agarre de Serena tirando sin arruinar su prenda de vestir. Serena negó con vehemencia pero luego sonrió con los ojos cerrados nuevamente.

**- Él y tú…señores gruñones y distantes-**

Soltó a Darien y se dio vuelta, dándoles la espalda y quedándose completamente quieta. Seiya vio en el asiento trasero una frazada doblada en dos y la tomó para arropar a Serena. Besó su frente y cerró la puerta con cuidado para no despertarla. Suspiró confundido.

**- No tengo la menor idea de lo que hablaba-**

Darien le ignoró. Quedarse a platicar de Serena con el chico por el cual le habían dejado no era el mejor panorama del mundo. De hecho era el peor panorama que podría haber imaginado en la historia de la humanidad así que caminó lejos de los problemas.

**- Dile a Serena que me informe del avance de la misión-** fue lo último que dijo antes de perderse en la oscuridad de la noche

Rei se cruzó de brazos ante el auto mirando como Darien desaparecía rápidamente.

**- Y esa fue la retirada del Príncipe-**

Thomas habló desde la puerta de su auto.

**- Debe de ser muy incómodo para él-**

**- Y a Serena se le ocurre hacer el papel de bella durmiente justamente con Darien-** agregó Mina mientras registraba el bolso de Serena buscando algo. Amy intentó quitárselo.

**- ¡Mina eso es personal no lo hagas!-** la reprendió pero Mina continuo hasta encontrar lo que buscaba.

**- ¡Estaba muriendo por ver esto!-** les dijo a todos enseñando la fotografía de Thomas y Serena en el baile.

Todos se acercaron para analizarla mejor aunque la luminosidad no acompañaba mucho.

**- Se ven muy bien-** dijo Lita asombrada y un poco orgullosa también de lo bonito que lucía su creación

**- Parecen una pareja real- **opinó Amy con ojo clínico

**- Están muy pegaditos ¿no?-** murmuró Seiya bajito

- **Lo mismo digo-** respondió Mina alzando una ceja y buscando la mirada de su novio. Thomas se apoyó en su automóvil

**- ¿Celosa?-**

Mina guardó la foto en el bolso de Serena y lo dejó dentro del automóvil.

**- ¿Y viéndose así no pudieron ser reyes? Esperaba más de ti Thomas-**

Taiki buscó su reloj para mirar la hora. Ya se estaba haciendo tarde.

**- Chicos la plática está divertida pero todos tenemos escuela mañana y además Serena está durmiendo en el asiento de un auto bastante incómoda-**

Amy asintió. Taiki siempre ponía su cuota de cordura.

**- Es cierto será mejor que marchemos. Mañana tendremos tiempo de platicar-**

Thomas hizo girar las llaves de su automóvil en el dedo.

**- Si…iré a dejar a Serena. Mina vendrá conmigo y tenemos espacio para ustedes chicas-**

Rei y Lita se subieron a la parte trasera del carro mientras que Mina discutía con él acerca de porque suponía que debía irse con él. De todas maneras se subió.

Amy platicó con Taiki y quedaron de acuerdo en que ellos pasarían por su casa. Todos se despidieron y se separaron.

Serena en tanto estaba ajena a todo su alrededor. Después de mucho tiempo volvía a soñar con estrellas fugaces surcando el cielo hacia lo desconocido, mariposas que volaban en dirección a la oscuridad y pétalos de rosas agitándose con el viento y enredándose en su cabello, dejando a su paso un aroma embriagador.

La imagen era maravillosa y realmente quería seguir en ese lugar pero por alguna extraña razón el viento que rozaba su piel y su rostro a ratos era cálido, agradable y a ratos tan gélido que quemaba.

Y le atemorizaba…

*****SyS*****

Buenas tardes mis queridisimos lectoresss! Estoy casi segura de que en esta ocasión me he demorado mucho menos en publicar un nuevo capítulo así que a pesar de que es bastante tiempo, me merezco un punto positivo por eso no? :D

El capítulo que acaban de leer lo considero algo así como distención dentro de todo el drama pasado. Se centra básicamente en la experiencia de Serena en su primer baile, sus impresiones y las distintas fases que atraviesa en él. Primero la vemos nerviosa, luego compartiendo con gente nueva, después un tanto nostálgica al pensar en Seiya. Y a pasar de que era un capítulo dedicado solo a ella no pude dejar fuera a nuestro personaje favorito y juntos vivieron una pequeña escena a la luz de la Luna. Luego aparece ese extraño chico que en cierto instante capta la atención de Serena y luego, en un particular momento al final del capítulo explica el porque de tal atención por él ¿Un simple desconocido? Aún no lo se!Por último vivimos una despedida doble. Tanto las guerreras como Kkakkyu y Sura se marchan de la tierra. Unas volverán y otras no el tema es ¿Quienes no lo harán? sorpresas sorpresas! ijijijji.

Les agradezco la infinita paciencia, las buenas vibras siempre presentes y sus siempre interesantes opiniiones aunque no lo crean sirven mucho!1 Le envio abrazos y besos a la distancia esperando leerlos en el siguiente capítulo! Byeeeeee

P.D1: La lejanía puede ser tanto emocional como física. Muchos de los personajes sienten eso respecto de otros. Por eso lo llamé así.

P.D2: El extracto que Seiya le lee a Serena es de un libro que se llama "The brigdes of Madison County" O en español si lo desean "Los puentes de Madison" de Robert James Waler.

P.D3: Proximo capítulo; el cumpleaños de Serena!

P.4: Este capitulo está dedicado a las siguientes personas se les estima un monton!

Natu. Oh . Darling: Amiga ya publiqué disculpa la demoraaa espero que te gustteE este nuevo y me des tu impresión me importa mucho y no te preocupes, gustoza leo los mensajes porque eso quiere decir que realmente esperan a que publique y no sabes el honor y el orgullo que es eso para mi. te envio un abrazo y espero leerte!

Minafan: Amiga gracias por el comentario y tienes toda la razon! el amor de Mina y Yaten está en tiempos distintos, eso quiere decir que al menos hay amor !ojo! pero te aseguro que en algún momento se encontrarán! siempre hay que mantener la esperanza, de eso se trata el amor cuando es verdadero, de luchar, de esperar y de creer! :) espero leerte en el siguiente aunque se que lo haré eres una fiel seguidora y a pesar de que por el momento tus personajes favoritos no están juntos, aún la sigues leyendo y te agradezco infinitamente eso, es valorable. te envio un beso y nos leeemos.

Guest: Amiga actualice! espero que puedas leerlo a tiempooo ! y no te preocupes por el retrazo, no soy nadie para criticar! espero leerte pronto :)

Miriamelle: Amiga mia!gracias por tus palabras en serio y para tu tranquilidad No ha pasado nada malo en la fiestaaa al contrarioooo creo que nuestra parejita va bien encaminada! ¿o no? jiji te dejo con la dudaa soy mala xD Y siento que te debía lo del baile, lo esperabas en el capitulo anteior pero pensé que se haría demasiado largo describir todo y así fue, así que decidí publicarlo en un capitulo aparte, más relajado y sin tantas presiones así que aquí está! espero que te gusteee un abrazo y nos leeemos!

Victorique1999: Amiga tienes toda la razón en algo que me escribiste, me falta desarrollar la relación Amy-Taiki, se que dije que lo tomaría con calma pero es un hecho de que están estancados, pero en el cumpleaños de Serena sucederán muchas cosas y ellos también tendrán participación eheh jijij nos leemos pronto

princessnerak: Ola amiga! valoro mucho tu comentario y tienes razón creo que Serena ha visto el tma de la relación solo desde su lado pero creo que en este capitulo recien se está comenzando a dar cuenta de que si no funcionó fue por ambos,por eso mismolo le llama e incluso hace una especie de mea culpa cuando habla con Yun, poco a poco se está percatando de que también tendrá que ceder. Espero que te guste este capitulo y espero tu comentario byeeee

U . Raggie : Hola amiga! gracias por escribirme y spero que no sea la última vez que vea un comentaro tuyo. Gracias por amar a Thomas! de verdad se me ha hecho uno de los personajes más queridos y me alegro de que lo aprecies. espero leerte en el siguiente capitulo para que me des tu impresión besosss

Meryl88:Amiga no te preocupes por la demora a cualquiera le puede ocurrir ajajaj! gracias por aceptar la relación Mina-Thomas a pesar de quee no es de tu gusto principal! y espero que la descripción del baile sea de tu agrado! nos leemos en el sliguiente capitulo

tudulceesperanza: ola amiga guau! ser de los cinco fics que mas te gustan,,, es un honor que acepto humildemente y te agradezco! se que me odias por dejar a Mina y Thomas juntos pero tienes mucha razón en un punto, Yaten tiene demasiadas mujeres en su cabeza y si no va dejando de lado a algunas probablemente se quede solo! espero leerte en el siguiente capitulo nos vemosss

Wendykou: amigaaaa lindaaaa! no te preocupes por el retraso, en esta época del año es dificil darse tiempo pero aún así te lo hiciste para leer mis capitulos se agradece tu siempre fiel comentariooooo! espero que puedas leerlo dentro de las semanas, te envio un beso amigaza! y nos leemos muak!


	45. Un presentimiento

Capítulo 45. Un presentimiento.

"_**Y renuevo el plañir de amores muertos y gimo por imágenes borradas (William Shakespeare)".**_

_Una semana después._

Seiya trotó por la sala principal de su casa con su uniforme de fútbol americano en la mano y con un vaso de leche en la otra intentando no derramarla.

**- ¡Taiki has visto mi protector bucal no lo encuentro por ningún lado!**- gritó mientras bebía leche y derramaba un poco en la alfombra.

Taiki quien estaba en la cocina comiendo cereal y café alzó la vista.

**- ¿Buscaste en el baño?¿O en tu bolso?-**

Seiya tronó los dedos.

**- ¡El mueble del baño eso es! Gracias hermano me salvaste-**

Trotó otra vez, dejando las demás cosas que cargaba sobre un sofá y cantando una canción a todo pulmón mientras se oía como hurgaba en el baño en búsqueda de su protector perdido.

Taiki bebió café y escuchó de buena gana como Seiya llegaba al momento cúlmine de la canción dando un grito agudo mantenido y luego se aplaudía a sí mismo agradeciendo al mismo tiempo a una audiencia imaginaria.

Mordió un chip de chocolate del cereal mientras pensaba. Taiki no tenía idea de lo que había sucedido durante la semana pasada pero para que Seiya estuviera de ese ánimo la explicación era una sola: Serena.

Lo que sí era cierto es que les había visto platicando con más naturalidad, comiendo en los recreos e incluso gastándose bromas como antes. Y con "antes" no se refería a la época Serena-Seiya novios, sino más bien a Serena-Seiya amigos.

Era como si se hubiera metido en una máquina del tiempo y hubiera aterrizado medio año atrás. Y ese pensamiento no era solo por que Seiya estaba volviendo a ser el chico chispeante de antes. Su otro hermano también había hecho un viaje al pasado.

Suspiró mientras se levantaba de la mesa y dejaba las cosas que había ocupado para comer en el lava vajillas.

Yaten el huraño había vuelto en gloria y majestad. No es que no se pudiera hablar con él. Eso sería exagerar. Iba la escuela, asistía a los ensayos de la disquera y compartía con el grupo de amigos de la misma forma reservada y medida de siempre. El tema era más complicado que eso.

Yaten estaba triste, tan triste que ni aún su personalidad irónica era capaz de combatir esa tristeza. No decía nada, se comportaba como si nada en su vida se hubiera trastocado sin darse cuenta que esa conducta era lo más extraño de todo. Negación total.

Y así como la felicidad de Seiya tenía un nombre la tristeza de Yaten también. Suspiró y encendió la lava vajillas mientras miró su reloj de pulsera.

**- ¡Seiya apresúrate o llegaremos tarde a tu propio partido!-** exclamó

Taiki caminó hacia su habitación para alistarse pero antes de eso se detuvo en la puerta de la habitación de Yaten y tocó con dos cortos toques.

**- ¿Si?-** se oyó desde dentro

Taiki abrió y se encontró con Yaten sentado en el borde de la cama acordonando sus zapatillas

**- ¿Ya estás listo?-** le preguntó sin entrar

Yaten hizo un nudo firme y levantó la cabeza

**- Si. Solo tomo mi chaqueta y ya-**

Antes de que se levantara Taiki le hizo un gesto para que no lo hiciera

**- Seiya aún no termina de vestirse así que no te apresures. Mientras tanto ¿Quieres comer algo?-**

**- No tengo hambre ahora pero comparé algo en el partido, gracias de todas formas-**

Taiki asintió mientras se debatía entre caminar hacia Yaten y sentarse a su lado hasta que le confesara como se sentía. O bien dejarlo solo sin presiones hasta que Seiya les avisara que debían partir.

**- Oye Taiki-**

El chico se sobresaltó

**- ¿Si?-**

Yaten se le quedó mirando desde la oscuridad de su habitación

**- Si quieres decir algo solo hazlo-**

Dejó de recostar su hombro en el umbral de la puerta y caminó hasta que se encontró sentado junto a Yaten.

**- No es algo que quiero decir, sino más bien…-**

Miró a Yaten. Ya había comenzado así que era mejor terminar.

**- Se que hablar de lo que te pasa no es lo tuyo y lo respeto. Pero todos necesitamos una vía de escape…realmente me gustaría que la encontraras y cuando lo hicieras…-**

Yaten se puso de pie y caminó hacia su closet en busca de algo que en realidad no necesitaba pero que se hacía indispensable ahora que necesitaba una excusa para darle la espalda a su hermano. No podía entrar en esa etapa aún porque cuando lo hiciera probablemente no podría detenerse tan fácil. Había aprendido que el problema con los sentimientos es que una vez que los descubres era casi imposible detenerlos. Así que se había prometido llenar su cabeza de cosas que hacer, planes, entrevistas, tarea, cualquier cosa para no tener tiempo de pensar en nada más. Así es como lo estaba llevando. Era esa su vía de escape.

**- Lo haré Taiki, cuando yo pueda…lo haré-**

Seiya entró a la habitación con el cepillo de dientes en la boca, medio vestido y descalzo

**- ¿Alguien podría ayudarme a encontrar mi protector bucal?-**

Yaten no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo así mientras Taiki no hizo ningún intento por ocultar su molestia.

**- No te entiendo nada pero lo importante es que deberías estar en quince minutos en la escuela y apenas estás vestido-**

Corrió al baño a enjuagarse la boca y cuando volvió se veía bastante más ansioso

**- ¡Quince minutos! ¡Pues que hacen aquí conversando ayúdenme!-**

Taiki se puso de pie y le hizo un gesto a Yaten para que le siguiera

**- Pásame esas zapatillas yo le pongo los cordones y tú Yaten ayúdalo con lo que sea que lo esté retrasando-**

Sin ni siquiera reclamar Yaten le acompañó. Todo con tal de terminar con la plática incómoda.

Seiya se puso su camiseta deportiva mientras buscaba por enésima vez en su bolso

**- ¡Estoy seguro que lo dejé aquí! ¡Rayos el entrenador me matará!-**

Yaten caminó hacia el dormitorio de su hermano y se agachó para buscar bajo la cama.

**- ¿Y no puedes jugar sin eso?-**

**- ¡Estás loco!-** gritó Seiya con la cabeza sumida en el bolso**- me quebrarían todos los dientes y se arruinaría la sonrisa más linda de todo el mundo-**

Yaten estiró la mano para alcanzar un objeto que destacaba en la oscuridad.

**- Estás insoportablemente animado el día de hoy-**

**- Mi vida está tomando nuevamente su curso. Bombom y yo...bueno ya sabes-**

Yaten alcanzó lo que estaba buscando. El protector bucal de Seiya cubierto de polvo. Lo tomó de un extremo intentando no tocarlo por ningún motivo. Se lo lanzó y Seiya y éste lo agarró con agilidad.

**- Eso está asqueroso prefiero quebrarme los dientes a meterme eso en la boca-**

Sopló el polvo de su protector y lo guardó en el bolso en un bolsillo en el que se aseguraría no se volvería a perder mientras Yaten iba al lavaplatos y se fregaba la mano con la que había tomado el protector bucal.

**- Los he visto muy melosos a ustedes dos casi tan repulsivo como tu protector bucal-**

Pero Seiya le ignoró y metió su casco color blanco en el bolso.

**- Creo que ella y yo pronto podremos estar juntos otra vez-**

Yaten se secó las manos y se recostó en la cocina a gas de cara a Seiya

**- No te adelantes demasiado campeón-**

Seiya dejó de lado lo que estaba haciendo para mirarle.

**- ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿bombom te ha comentado cosas?-**

**- No- **

Eso era cierto pero tampoco le había preguntado. Aprovecharía el día de hoy para hacerlo

**- No me ha dicho nada pero tampoco te lo diría si lo hiciera. Ya lo sabes lo de Serena y yo es entre nosotros-**

Seiya bufó y cerró el bolso.

**- Ya lo sé "mejor amigo de bombom". Solo decía que tal vez…te comentó algo que sí podrías decirme-**

Pensó. No. No le había dicho nada relacionado con Seiya.

**- Solo digo que no te apresures. Si Serena no te ha mencionado nada quizás es una señal-**

Se quedó en silencio sentado ahí a medio vestir

**- No lo había pensado así… -**

Yaten caminó hacia él y le revolvió el cabello. No era tiempo para llenarle la cabeza de preocupaciones.

**- Seiya estás retrasado y tienes un partido que ganar-**

Taiki apareció con el par de zapatillas deportivas en la mano y se las dejó a Seiya.

**- ¿Aún estás aquí? ¡Apresúrate Seiya pareces una tortuga!-**

Era raro ver a Taiki molesto y Seiya había logrado que incluso se viera enojado.

**- ¡Está bien no me griten!-**

Hacía mucho tiempo que no se comportaba como el hermano menor pero se sentía atacado en ambos frentes. Taiki respiró contando mentalmente hasta cinco mientras Yaten tomaba el bolso de Seiya y lo cargaba compadeciéndose un poco de él, después de todo debido a sus comentarios le había hecho retrasarse un poco más.

**- Ponte las zapatillas y salgamos de una vez. Será una suerte que te dejen jugar y no estaré dos horas sentado ahí para verte en la banca. Tengo cosas que hacer-**

Se calzó las zapatillas y salto para adaptarse a ellas.

**- ¿Y que sería eso?-**

**- Iré de compras-**

Taiki y Seiya se miraron intrigados

**- ¿Tú de compras? ¿Necesitas algo del centro comercial?-**

Caminó hacia la puerta con una ligera sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

**- ¿Acaso no sabes que se celebra en una semana más? te creía un mejor ex novio Seiya pobre del bombom…-**

Seiya se quedó ahí congelado en medio de la sala pálido y con la boca abierta.

**- ¡Oh Dios Oh Dios Oh Dios!-** exclamó paseándose por toda la habitación- **¡el cumpleaños de bombom! ¡Me la he pasado esta semana tan embobado con ella… lo olvidé! ¡Ni siquiera he pensado en un regalo! ¿Qué haré? Soy el peor ex novio de la historia y es mí bombom por cierto…-**

Taiki miró su reloj. Cinco minutos para llegar o la carrera deportiva de Seiya era historia. Tendrían que utilizar alguna técnica de transportación o encontrar el taxi más rápido de la ciudad.

**- ¿Podrías tener este ataque de histeria en dos horas más? en serio estamos retrasados, luego pensamos en el regalo perfecto para Serena-**

Seiya se revolvió el cabello y arrugó el ceño pensativo. Concentración, necesitaba eso. Partido, luego bombom.

**- Si…yo está bien ¡Pero tendrás que ayudarme! ¡Y tu también Yaten!-**

Yaten le sonrió desde la puerta. Era el primer momento divertido que pasaba en una semana y aunque fuera a costa de su hermano

**- ¿Estás loco? Es tú bombom, tú regalo-**

Salió del apartamento cargando con el bolso mientras Seiya gritaba como un niño al que le han robado el dulce

**- ¡Oh vamos Yaten no puedes hacerme esto!-**

* * *

Amy miro su reloj por tercera vez mientras esperaba a que Lita terminara de hablar por teléfono con Serena.

**- Dice que se quedó dormida pero que llegará en un segundo-**

**- Eso es físicamente imposible Lita-**

La aludida sonrió pensando en que la mente de Amy a veces funcionaba distinto a la de los demás. A lo lejos vio como Mina corría de la mano de Thomas atravesando las graderías como verdaderos maratonistas. Saltaron los obstáculos con ligereza y llegaron agitados y despeinados. Necesitaron un instante para recuperar el aliento antes de poder hablar

**- Solo…-** dijo Mina con la mano en el pecho**- ¿solo ustedes están aquí?-**

Lita miró de un lado a otro.

**- Solo lo que ves Mina**-

Thomas abrazó a Mina y besó su sien

**- ¡Mucho mejor, eso significa que no estamos atrasados! Además el partido aún no comienza-**

Del otro extremo del campo Rei tenía el mismo aspecto de los recién llegados. Su pelo se agitaba con el viento y su cara de pocos amigos hacía que todos los que se pudieran atravesar salieran de su camino. Lita suspiró

**- Deberíamos decirle que no tiene sentido que corra-**

Mina se volteó y se recargó en el pecho de Thomas.

**- ¡Nah! ¡Es divertidísimo!-**

Cuando alcanzó la gradería en la que estaban todos reunidos se desplomó en el primer asiento libre que encontró mientras Lita la abanicaba con un pedazo de papel.

**- Corrí…desde…mi casa….no…paré-**

Estaba sonrosada así que se sacó la bufanda del cuello para poder respirar mejor. Thomas puso un pie en la grada inferior.

**- Iré a comprar algo para Rei, vuelvo enseguida-**

Mina le lanzó un beso. Rei levantó la cabeza

**- ¡Gracias… Thomas…eres….el….mejor!-**

Ya más repuesta se sentó derecha y se arreglo el cabello. Se percató solo en ese momento que faltaba alguien. Sus facciones cambiaron.

**- ¡No me digan que Serena aún no llega!-**

Amy sonrió sabiendo lo que se vendría.

**- No solo ella. Ni Taiki, Yaten y Seiya aparecen-**

**- ¡Perfecto!- **exclamó con todo furioso-** ¡simplemente perfecto! ¡Voy a matarla!-**

Thomas regresó con refrescos para todas las chicas.

**- ¿Dónde encontraste a este chico? es un encanto-** dijo Lita guiñándole un ojo. Mina enganchó su brazo con el de Thomas

**- Demasiados halagos si siguen así se creerá el mejor chico-**

Thomas se separó un poco

**- ¡Soy el mejor chico!-** exclamó sonriendo

Con un estruendo del público que prácticamente abarrotaba el lugar los jugadores de la escuela salieron al césped corriendo y levantando los brazos para que la multitud se entusiasmara. Mina aprovechó la oportunidad para sacar del enorme bolso que traía unas cintas para el cabello del color del uniforme del equipo de fútbol americano con distintas leyendas; ¡Vamos equipo!, ¡Adelante campeones! y cosas así. Le entregó a cada uno su respectiva cinta. Lita las miró con curiosidad

**- ¿Las hiciste tú?-**

Mina alzó el pecho orgullosa

**- ¡Claro! Me pareció lindo que apoyáramos al equipo y más aún a Seiya-**

Rei la tomó de un extremo, la dio vuelta y pasó su dedo por las letras escritas en color blanco.

**- ¿Segura que las hiciste tú? Están…bien hechas-**

Thomas tosió para ocultar una carcajada mientras Mina arremetía contra su amiga por tenerle tan poca fe. Thomas se puso detrás de ella y tapó su boca con delicadeza

**- En realidad yo las corté y escribí los mensajes… ¡pero Mina eligió el color y la idea de las leyendas fue suya también así que es un trabajo compartido!-**

Cuando la soltó Mina le dio un puntapié en la rodilla y se cruzó de brazos con aspecto de indignada.

**- ¡Traidor!-**

**- Ya me parecía-** respondió Rei asintiendo- **me pregunto como te convenció de esto…-**

Esta vez Mina sonrió de una manera triunfal

**- ¡Una chica sabe como convencer a un chico!-**

Amy se sonrojó mientras que Lita escupía parte de su refresco. Mina a veces no se medía pero Thomas no se alteró ni escandalizó al contrario sonrió y la abrazó con dulzura.

**- ¡Me amenazó con no besarme por un mes! ¿Pueden creerlo? ¡Esta chica es cruel!-**

Rei movió la cabeza intentando no sonrojarse como lo estaba haciendo Amy por segunda vez.

**- ¡Demasiada información! ¡No quiero saber!-**

**- Ni yo-** agregó Lita levantando la mano

La multitud, especialmente voces agudas de chicas volvieron a colmar el ambiente ya cargado de espíritu deportivo. Prestaron atención.

**- Parece que algo pasa**- murmuró Amy levantándose del asiento

Tres muchachos, uno de ellos vestido con el uniforme del equipo corrían a la par en dirección al césped en donde el partido estaba pronto a comenzar. Amy puso la mano a la altura de sus cejas para bloquear la luz que le impedía ver a distancia. Sonrió al reconocerles

**- ¡Son Taiki, Seiya y Yaten!-**

Mina aplaudió

**- ¡Ya era hora!-**

Seiya se despidió de sus hermanos con una gran sonrisa triunfal y le dejaron para que se concentrara con sus demás compañeros de juego. Las mujeres ahí presentes gritaban e intentaban todo lo posible para llamar la atención de los hermanos Kou. A pesar de que llevaban anteojos oscuros y ropa casual era casi imposible que pasaran desapercibidos. Solo querían mezclarse con el resto.

**- ¡Chicos aquí!-** gritó Lita destacando por su voz y su altura pues su brazo se distinguía por lejos.

Taiki miró por debajo de los anteojos y encontró a sus amigos. Sonrió un poco más aliviado al percatarse que Amy estaba ahí aguardando.

**- Allí están-**

Yaten tuvo mayor problema en verlos puesto que las personas sentadas delante le impedían una mejor visión así que solo siguió a su hermano confiando en que lo conduciría correctamente.

Cuando llegaron a sus lugares ambos no pudieron evitar mostrar una expresión de tranquilidad al estar en territorio seguro. Sus amigos sonrieron cálidamente.

**- Así que ustedes eran los causantes del alboroto- **dijo Lita dando un vistazo alrededor**- debí suponerlo por los grititos histéricos-**

Taiki sabía perfectamente hacia donde dirigirse y eso era hasta donde estaba Amy así que caminó hacia ella y se sentó sonriente y ansioso a la vez. Amy podía sentir como las miradas de las chicas estaban sobre ellas. Y algunas particularmente sobre su rostro. Ya era suficientemente difícil que te juzgaran por tener buenas calificaciones sin que pensaran que eras un cerebrito sin vida social ni de ningún otro tipo, para además tener que oír como murmuraban sin filtro que es lo que un chico famoso, guapo y brillante como Taiki veía en ella.

Algunas veces también se lo preguntaba y era lógico. Los hermanos Kou destacaban en todos los ámbitos imaginables en cambio ella…era inteligente. Eso era todo. No tenía la personalidad explosiva de Mina, ni las habilidades culinarias y deportivas de Lita, ni la versatilidad de Rei ni la ternura de Serena ¿Entonces porque Taiki la veía como si no hubieran miles de chicas alrededor rogando por un poco de su atención?

**- Amy- **le dijo Taiki pasando una mano por sobre su vista**- ¿estás bien?-**

Amy se hundió un poco más en su asiento. Taiki un poco más preocupado, tomó su mano.

**- ¿Tus manos están heladas? ¿Estás enferma?-**

Ella negó. Taiki dejó una mochila color marrón en el suelo pero antes de eso extrajo algo dentro de ella y dudó un poco antes de enseñárselo

**- Revisé el clima antes de salir y hoy estará un poco helado así que se me ocurrió traer esto para que te sintieras más a gusto-**

Era una manta celeste con puntitos de color amarillo y verde. Amy abrió unos enormes ojos impresionada mientras Taiki la desdoblaba y cubría cuidadosamente con ella sus piernas. Cuando terminó le sonrió sin poder ocultar su nerviosismo

**- Ahora puedes meter tus manos bajo la manta para que no se enfríen ¿si?-**

Obedientemente así lo hizo y antes de que pudiera recuperarse del asombro Taiki volvía a dejarla sin palabras. Volvió a sacar algo más de su bolso, esta vez era un recipiente transparente y un termo. Dejo ambas cosas junto a él.

**- Además he traído café y pasteles…-**

Se sonrojó mientras destapaba el recipiente con los dulces.

**- Ya que estamos aquí en un campo de fútbol me figuré que podríamos hacer una especie de picnic… está muy frío para sentarse en el césped pero con la manta y el café creo que estaremos bien…-**

Amy seguía sin decir una palabra, solo le miraba perpleja mientras Taiki se movía entre ansioso y algo más.

**- O tal vez no fue buena idea…-** murmuró al ver que la chica no decía nada.

Se estaba comenzando a sentir como un idiota hasta que Amy atrapó una de sus manos con ambas suyas. Hizo que le mirara.

**- Por qué…-**

Taiki se dejó entibiar por las manos de Amy

**- ¿Por qué que Amy?-**

**- Por qué yo Taiki…me lo pregunto eso es todo-**

La miró de manera severa o todo lo que Taiki podía ser severo con Amy

**- ¿Te lo preguntas siempre o ahora que has oído lo que esas chicas están murmurando?-**

La había atrapado. Taiki suspiró y se sintió un tanto abatido de que Amy aún no supiera la respuesta. Para él era tan simple, desde que se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia Amy no había otra respuesta.

Pero a veces olvidaba las lecciones que había ido aprendiendo a través de sus hermanos. Despertar un sentimiento hacia alguien no aseguraba que ese alguien lo supiera. En el amor nada se debía de dar por sentado.

Por debajo de la manta Taiki tomó una de las manos de Amy y la acarició con deliberada lentitud.

**- Mira este lugar Amy, esta abarrotado de chicas lindas por las que cualquier hombre perdería la cabeza-**

Amy dio un vistazo general. Eso no le ayudaba mucho al debate mental que se estaba provocando en su interior. Ni a su autoestima. Pero la calidez y la seguridad con la que Taiki sostenía su mano le hacía aferrarse a la idea de que al menos para Taiki, ella era especial.

**- Y si aún hubiera el doble de ellas yo continuaría buscando a una sola… con la que puedo pasar toda una tarde platicando sin perder el interés, la que me contuvo cuando mi hermano fue herido y que me hizo por primera vez tener fe en algo que no puedo ver…como el amor-**

Las mejillas de Amy se tornaron tiernamente sonrosadas mientras Taiki bajaba la voz.

**- Estas chicas creen que me conocen porque saben cual es mi color favorito y las demás cosas que publican en las revistas de farándula…pero la única que lee en mi alma eres tú. La única chica que realmente me ve eres tú Amy y tus ojos mirándome, buscándome son lo único que necesito para hallar mi lugar en este mundo-**

Esperó hasta que Amy dijera algo pero en cambio, hizo algo mucho mejor. Le lanzó los brazos al cuello mientras una dulce risita llegaba a su oído como el más bello de los sonidos, capaz de acallar todos los demás a su alrededor. Su emoción fue tal que él también se encontró sonriendo mientras daba a las espectadoras pendientes de sus movimientos una clara demostración de que también podía sonreír y lucir así de enamorado, siempre y cuando se tratara de la indicada.

**- ¿Es suficiente eso para ti Amy?-**

Negó recostada en su hombro

**- Fue perfecto, tú eres perfecto-**

**- Y no te olvides de la manta y la comida ¿eso me hace el mejor de los Kou verdad?-**

Amy asintió con el corazón bailándole en el pecho.

**- El mejor de los Kou-**

**- Y coincidentemente el mejor de los Kou está loco por la guerrera más linda de la tierra ¿no te parece genial?-**

Ella sonrió no muy convencida

**- No creo que yo se la…-**

Pero Taiki la calló enseguida, no dándole lugar a réplica.

Del otro extremo Mina silbó con fuerza para llamar la atención de todos. Amy y Taiki con sus manos entrelazadas alzaron la vista.

**- ¡Solo préstenme atención un minuto chicos! después pueden continuar lo que sea que están haciendo bajo esa manta ¡pilluelos!**-

Taiki se sulfuró hasta que salió vapor de sus oídos mientras Amy lanzó lejos la manta con rápidos golpes mientras se sentaba tan recta como podía. Lita y Rei saltaron sobre ella para molestarla. Thomas en tanto reprendió a Mina acerca de dejar que las demás personas vivieran sus romances en paz. La respuesta de Mina fue tomar una de las cintas verdes, amarrársela en la cabeza y dejar los brazos en su cuello mientras Thomas la alzaba del suelo y le susurraba que con ella nunca podía discutir ni menos ganar.

Todos parecían verse tan felices, tan complementados…salvo la persona que veía todas las escenas que se estaban desarrollando al mismo tiempo desde la distancia.

Yaten estaba en su lugar al otro extremo del grupo de amigos con la vaga sensación de que no estaba encajando. Simplemente se sentía como un extraño y no quería seguir dilatando esa desagradable impresión, por lo que se puso de pie y bajó un escalón.

En ese momento Taiki dejó de reír por algo que Rei decía y miró hacia su hermano. Su expresión cambió inmediatamente, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo raro sucedía

**- ¿Yaten pasa algo?-**

Éste se detuvo y se quedó quieto

**- Yo um…-** metió la mano a su bolsillo y enseñó su teléfono celular**- Serena me acaba de enviar un mensaje de texto, quiere que la espere en la entrada y la guíe hasta aquí, para no perderse-**

Lita miró a Rei quien se encogió de hombros sin mucho que decir. Mina en tanto hundió la cabeza en el hombro de Thomas evitando así mirarle. Lo había hecho así durante los pocos minutos en los que Yaten había estado ahí, algo así como un escudo anti-culpabilidad. Pero lidiar con la culpa de que quizás se estaba comportando así por su relación con Thomas se le hacía difícil cuando Yaten parecía tan diferente a lo común de todos los días.

Durante la semana apenas si había tenido tiempo de compartir con él, en parte porque todo su tiempo libre se lo dedicaba a Thomas y en parte porque así lo había querido.

Estaba demasiado feliz como para pensar en cosas que rompieran con su pequeño mundo rosa y perfecto. Y Yaten era una de esas cosas.

Y como si Thomas supiera exactamente que estaba pasando por su cabeza, pasó la mano por su espalda de manera lenta y suave, reconfortándola, transfiriéndole que no estaba mal sentirse así, que la entendía y que compartía su debate interno. Porque de cierta manera él también lo tenía.

Yaten le sonrió a Taiki para que no se preocupara e intentó que esa expresión le resultara lo más natural posible.

**- Volveré enseguida así que no te preocupes-**

Bajó antes de que pudiera decirle algo más. Se alejó con paso firme y a medida que ponía mayor distancia de sus amigos el peso en su pecho se hacía un poquito más liviano hasta que al tocar el verde césped la tranquilidad había vuelto a él.

Pasó por delante del equipo rival. Se veían rudos, altos y con rostros de pocos amigos. Seguramente su hermano lo tendría bastante difícil. Cuando pasó por el lugar destinado al equipo de la escuela vio a Seiya sentado junto a otros chicos mientras los demás corrían por el césped de un lado a otro seguramente haciendo precalentamiento. Así que se acercó trotando y se agachó a su lado.

**- ¿Por qué estas aquí y el resto del equipo corre?-**

Seiya se giró al oírle. No tenía muy buen aspecto. Parecía más bien abatido

**- El entrenador me castigó por llegar tarde…no podré entrar hasta la mitad del partido-**

Yaten sostuvo su hombro que se veía más ancho de lo que era producto de los protectores.

**- Lo siento Seiya… pero no te desanimes, sin ti el equipo no ganará y él lo sabe-**

Seiya le sonrió sin ánimos pero aún así tuvo tiempo para percatarse de otra cosa

**- ¿Y que haces tú aquí? ¿Y los demás?-**

Yaten miró hacia sus amigos que apenas si se notaban entre el gentío.

**- Vine a ver como estabas-**

Para su mala fortuna Seiya no era tan conformista como Taiki por lo que sin preguntar supo que pasaba. No había que ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta. Se deslizó por el asiento para que su hermano se sentara junto a él.

**- Es difícil ¿no?-**

Yaten suspiró y entrelazó ambas manos delante de sus piernas. Tal vez si necesitaba hablar un poco.

**- Me siento como un alienígena…fuera de lugar allí arriba-**

Señaló hacia donde estaban sus amigos. Seiya hizo girar su casco entre las manos varias veces, pensando en que decir o más bien si debía decirlo.

**- ¿Por qué no hablas Yaten? ¿Por qué simplemente no tomas a Mina y le dices eso que te está matando?-**

Yaten sostuvo su cabeza como si le pesara diez kilos más de lo normal.

**- ¿La has visto? ¿Lo feliz que se ve últimamente? no puedo arruinarle eso. Ella escogió ese camino, ella tomó la decisión de estar a su lado. No puedo intervenir-**

**- Pero Yaten… no puedes quedarte sentado viendo como Mina se aleja de ti y más cuando podrías estar con ella si te lo propusieras. Ustedes tienen algo, siempre ha sido así…además diste tu vida por ella y jamás lo olvidará. Eso los mantendrá ligados siempre-**

Rió sin gracia.

**- ¿Acaso quieres que la chantajee por haberme sacrificado aquél día? ¿Qué pensaría Mina de eso? No soy el chico que crees que soy Seiya…-**

Era obvio que Seiya no había sido capaz de expresar de manera correcta su punto de vista y había terminado por ofender a su hermano. Chocó su hombro con el de Yaten.

**- El simple hecho de que no utilices ese gesto en tu beneficio dice la gran persona que eres Yaten por eso mismo es tan doloroso verte sufrir-**

Miró a Seiya. Era la primera vez en una semana que bajaba la guardia y dejaba que alguien viera su dolor. Seiya se estremeció por lo que encontró en sus ojos. Tragó para aclarar su garganta contraída.

**- Sé exactamente quien eres Yaten, incluso antes de que te dieras cuenta del gran hombre que había dentro de tí…si tan solo dejaras que Mina lo viera no querría separarse de ti nunca más-**

Yaten asintió aparentemente más tranquilo, pero hubo algo que a Seiya le hizo estar seguro de que no era así. Solo estaba dando por terminada la conversación pero eso no quería decir que estuviera mejor, incluso tenía la mala impresión de que se veía más triste que antes.

**- Yaten…-** dijo tomándole del brazo

Ambos fueron sacados abruptamente de la plática cuando vieron en la entrada del recinto el cabello largo cabello rubio inconfundible de Serena agitándose con el viento mientras veía a todos lados buscando a alguien conocido.

Seiya desde donde estaba podía apreciar claramente su bello y delicado perfil, cada una de sus facciones. Se deleitó con ellas y las absorbió sin ningún apuro. Estaba un poco sonrosada debido a la prisa que traía. Seguramente había corrido bastante para llegar a tiempo. Había vuelto a lucir sus tiernos chonguitos y honestamente la prefería mil veces así…eran como su marca personal, una de las tantas cosas que la hacía única a todas las demás mujeres.

Quería abrazarla, hablarle y decirle lo hermosa que se veía así tal cual estaba. Quería que le viera con su uniforme y alardearle acerca de los muchos puntos que le dedicaría solo a ella. Quería entrar y correr en la cancha sabiendo exactamente donde estaba ubicada para así buscar sus ojos entre la multitud y sonreír pensando que ella lo sabía. Sabía que esa sonrisa era por ella.

Pero había algo que era mucho más importante que todo lo demás. Algo que se anteponía a sus deseos y sus sentimientos. Y eso eran los de su hermano. Y aunque a veces no le gustara y se cuestionara si alguna vez podría entender la relación que había entre él y Serena, sí comprendía otra cosa muy claramente: en ese preciso momento Yaten necesitaba más de Serena que él.

Así que le dio un golpecito en la espalda

**- ¿Por que no vas con Serena y aprovechan de platicar y dar una vuelta por ahí?-**

Yaten echó la cabeza hacia atrás más que sorprendido.

**- Pero el partido ya va a comenzar-**

Le hizo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia al asunto.

**- No ingreso hasta la mitad, recuerda que me castigaron. Además de pronto se me antojó comer algo dulce ¿Por qué no me traes algo del casino de la escuela? Debe estar abierto-**

Yaten avanzó unos pasitos pero se volvió para corroborar si Seiya seguía pensando lo mismo

**- ¿Estás seguro?-**

Seiya sabía que esa pregunta no se refería precisamente a si tenía hambre o no. Le estaba preguntando si estaba bien que estuviera con Serena. Yaten nunca había reparado en eso antes pero en realidad nunca le había importado menos que así fuera. Tal vez todos podían cambiar cuando alguien a quien amas estaba sufriendo y tú podías poner de tu parte para que eso parara.

Si no podía ayudar directamente pues ayudaría dejando de lado sus intereses por los de Yaten.

**- ¡Claro! tráeme una barra de chocolate o de esos pasteles con relleno de crema-**

Le volvió a sonreír y se volteó para prestar atención al ayudante del entrenador que estaba dando nuevas instrucciones. Además así era más fácil convencerse de lo que estaba haciendo.

Yaten en tanto caminó directamente hacia donde estaba una perdida Serena, quien marcaba una y otra vez a sus amigas pero nadie le contestaba. De pronto el teléfono celular de Yaten vibró en su bolsillo. Contestó al segundo tono.

**- ¡Perdón se que estoy atrasada pero ya estoy aquí pero no se donde están!-**

Se oía tan desesperada como se veía y estaba tan absorta que ni se percató de que él se acercaba.

**- No te preocupes el juego aún no comienza-**

**- ¿Cómo lo sabes estás ahí también? ¿Dónde estás?-**

Cuando se dio la vuelta para localizar a Yaten lo encontró a unos cuantos metros. Alejó el teléfono celular de su oído y se quedó ahí quieta principalmente por dos razones.

Por que lo que veía no era bueno y porque lo que podía sentir en Yaten era mucho peor. Así que hizo lo único que podía hacer. Fue instantáneo casi por inercia. Simplemente tenía que ir hacia él. Caminó sin titubeos y lo abrazó fuertemente, de la manera que se abraza a alguien para que no caiga. De la forma en que transmites al otro "yo soy tu roca, aférrate a mí" Recostó la barbilla en el hombro de Yaten y de lejos pudo ver como Seiya observaba la escena con detenimiento.

Por un segundo pensó en guardar un poco de distancia para no tener que dar explicaciones después pero fue el propio Seiya quien negó rotundamente al ver en sus ojos lo que pensaba hacer. Serena entonces se recobró de la impresión y le sonrió tranquilizadoramente. Eso le bastó a Seiya para tener la certeza de que estaban en sintonía una vez más. Una vez más se unían para cuidar de una de las personas a la cual más amaban en la vida.

Serena acarició el cabello de Yaten y se separó de él para verle de frente. Y lo que encontró no fue un chico duro, terco y temperamental sino más bien un alma torturada por la pena contenida. Una pena que producto de su mágica conexión podía percibir tan profunda como si fuera propia.

Yaten intentó formular alguna frase graciosa, un comentario ácido, algo que le hiciera sentirse igual que siempre pero lo único que logró fue inspirar hondamente para no caerse ahí mismo en pedacitos.

Serena le sonrió y pronunció tres simples palabras que le hicieron volver a sentirse parte de algo. Volvió a sentir esa cálida sensación de pertenencia.

**- Ya lo sé-** le dijo Serena con deliberada seguridad. Botó el aire de una sola vez.

Al menos en un lugar si tenía cabida.

* * *

Casi milagrosamente el día había aclarado. Después de una semana en que la lluvia no hizo más que caer sobre la ciudad el sol finalmente se hacía presente y con sus tibios rayos le brindaba al día algo de calidez. Eso permitió que Yaten y Serena pudieran descansar sobre el césped del patio interior de la escuela. Estaban absolutamente solos pues el total de la gente que circulaba regularmente por la escuela los fines de semana se encontraba sentada esperando a que el partido de fútbol americano finalmente comenzara.

Mucho mejor para ellos, especialmente para Yaten. Con la cabeza recostada sobre las piernas de Serena tenía la vista fija en el cielo. Sus anteojos de sol le permitían ver hacia el sol sin problemas.

De vez en cuando Serena arreglaba su cabello o simplemente posaba la mano sobre su cabeza de manera suave, tal vez para recordarle que aún se encontraba allí aguardando a que él pudiera finalmente reunir las palabras que tan esquivamente se rehusaban a salir de su boca. Sin prisas, sin presiones simplemente dándole su tiempo para aclarar la maraña de pensamientos que con certeza tenía en la cabeza. Solo quería estar para él de la misma manera constante e incondicional en la que Yaten había permanecido a su lado cuando más le necesitó. No se trataba de un asunto de retribución, sencillamente no podía responder de otra forma. Cuando el sol fue cubierto parcialmente por una nube Yaten se removió los anteojos de sol dejando al descubierto sus verdes ojos. Cruzó sus brazos a la altura de su estómago y respiró con calma.

**- ¿Cómo era yo antes de mi segundo viaje a la tierra?-**

La pregunta sorprendió un poco a Serena pues habían platicado, incluso reído varias veces acerca de la extraña personalidad que Yaten había tenido en el pasado.

**- Un ogro gruñón imposible de tratar cuando andaba de malas y también cuando andaba de buenas-**

Sonrió torciendo la boca hacia el lado. Al menos le sonsacó una sonrisa.

**- No me refiero a eso-**

Serena agachó la cabeza para verle. Se encontró con sus ojos.

**- ¿Entonces a qué?-**

Yaten fijó su vista esta vez en la rama más alejada del árbol que tenía enfrente, aquella que desde su posición casi tocaba el cielo.

**- Seiya hace un rato dijo…- **se calló por un segundo para voltear su cabeza de tal forma que pudiera mirar más fácilmente el rostro de Serena-** dijo que él me conocía incluso antes de que yo me diera cuenta del buen hombre que era-**

Serena asintió

**- El tema es que yo nunca me sentí mal hombre antes de eso-**

Comprendía un poco hacia donde iba el asunto. Arrugó el ceño para parecer así confiada en lo que estaba diciendo

**- Estoy segura de que Seiya no quiso decir eso, quizás lo que quiso decir fue que a medida que comenzaste a abrirte un poco más con quienes te rodeaban descubriste una faceta tuya que si bien conocías no habías explotado aún-**

Lo meditó un momento. Tenía claro que su hermano en ningún momento diría algo para hacerle sentir mal aún así creía que estaba equivocado. Serena en tanto esperó que esa respuesta elaborada en tan solo unos segundos bastara para disipar cualquier idea errada de la cabeza de Yaten.

**- ¿Por qué decidiste acercarte a mí luego de que llegué a la tierra esta última vez?-**

Serena puso un dedo sobre su boca. Las preguntas de Yaten eran raras, como si en su cabeza estuviera armando un rompecabezas que aún no le enseñaba del todo.

**- No solo intenté acercarme a ti esta segunda vez, desde que te conocí y me enteré de tu secreto, de tu vida como guerrera siempre quise que fuéramos amigos. Aún cuando nuestras ideas eran distintas quería que me consideraras tu amiga…supongo que sabía que en ti hallaría una maravillosa persona-**

Le sonrió pero Yaten permanecía serio

**- ¿Hice algo para que dieras cuenta de eso?-**

Los cuestionamientos de Yaten se hacían complicados y profundos a la vez. A Serena le estaba costando más trabajo responder.

**- No en ese sentido, más bien te fui conociendo y mientras más lo hacía reafirmaba lo que siempre pensé de ti… Yaten ¿A que viene todo esto? no comprendo-**

Yaten se sentó frente a Serena en un ágil movimiento mientras le seguía atentamente con la mirada. Se formó una línea de expresión en su rostro que aparecía y desaparecía cada vez que una idea cruzaba por su mente.

**- Seiya me dijo que si Mina supiera lo buena persona que soy probablemente querría estar conmigo y no es la primera vez se escucho eso. Tú también me lo has dicho, que si la gente me viera como tú lo haces se asombrarían-**

**- Yaten yo…-**

**- ¿Por qué debo hacer eso?-**

La pregunta la dejó sin palabras así como el tono más duro que empleó para hacer esa pregunta. Serena incluso olvidó lo que iba a decir

**- ¿Por qué debo ir por el mundo demostrando como soy si los que están a mi lado y efectivamente me quieren ya lo saben?-**

Miró a Serena con intensidad.

**- Si ella fuera la persona indicada, si realmente esa persona sintiera algo real, verdadero, honesto y fuerte por mí ¿No debería saberlo ya sin necesidad de que lo diga? ¿No debería ver en mí lo mismo que otros, como tú han visto?-**

Un grito estridente se oyó a la distancia aunque ni eso fue suficiente para que Serena y Yaten se movieran ni mucho menos despegaran su vista uno del otro.

Lo que Yaten le estaba planteando la dejaba absolutamente sin nada que decir y más aún sin nada que aportar en defensa de Mina. Porque Serena había hecho exactamente lo mismo con Darien.

El hecho de que se enamorara de Seiya había sido determinante en el quiebre de su relación pero no podía negar que todo había partido en el minuto que comenzó a necesitar de gestos, actitudes que Darien nunca tuvo con ella del todo. Aún siendo la persona que más conocía a Darien y teniendo la certeza de que la amaba más que a nadie en todo el universo no fue suficiente ¿Por qué no fue suficiente?

**- Las personas son más inseguras de lo que crees Yaten…con frecuencia necesitamos que nos recuerden porqué ante sus ojos somos especiales. Porqué no el resto, porqué tú eres a quien escoge**-

Serena ya no estaba respondiendo en base a la historia de Yaten y Mina, más bien estaba viendo la situación desde su propia experiencia. Si Darien le preguntara eso probablemente le respondería lo que acababa de decir a su amigo. Yaten seguía observándola con el mismo ardor como si el tema estuviera escociéndole las entrañas

**- ¿Y el amor no basta? ¿El amor no es suficiente respuesta a todo eso?-**

Frunció el ceño viéndose más adulto de lo que Serena le había visto alguna vez

**- Yo nunca seré como Thomas-** afirmó con severidad- **Nunca tendré su carisma ni su sentido del humor, ni tampoco alardearé frente a personas que apenas conozco lo mucho que amo a mi chica, lo mucho que me hace feliz y esas estupideces que he tenido que soportar durante toda la semana ¿Pero eso me hace querer menos a Mina? ¿El repetir más o menos veces en el día "te amo" hace que mis sentimientos sean menos importantes para Mina que los de Thomas?-**

Serena negó afligida pues el tema estaba llegándole más y más profundo. Yaten pestañeó repetidamente hasta que las lágrimas que tontamente estaba sintiendo venir a sus ojos se disiparon, haciendo que una pequeña capa brumosa cubriera su vista.

**- Si es así como se mide el amor, si es así como Mina mide el amor…pues ya no quiero amarle ni pensar en ella. Ya no-** sentenció de manera tajante, sin dar lugar a dubitaciones.

Más que una decisión era una declaración. En esa corta frase estaba toda la pena y la rabia que Serena había visto en los ojos de Yaten hace unos instantes. Le había tomado toda una semana sacar eso desde adentro pero finalmente lo había hecho. Ya no más Mina. Ya no más amor.

Serena tomó sus manos entre las suyas y las apretó con una mezcla de afecto y comprensión. Estaban heladas al igual que su mirada, la que cambió luego de pronunciar esas últimas palabras. Serena entendió un poco más a Yaten y de paso un poco más a Darien pues pudo notar claramente cuando dejó la pena atrás para dar paso a la rabia, tal como Darien había hecho con ella. Y con justa razón ahora que veía las cosas desde otro cristal.

Si Darien había analizado las cosas de la misma forma en que lo había hecho Yaten pues se merecía su odio. Dejar de lado a una persona solo por los motivos que Yaten le explicaba sonaba la decisión más cruel e injusta de todas y por tanto hacer entender a aquella persona que ese era uno de los muchos motivos se hacía prácticamente imposible… ¿Cuánto se podía lastimar a alguien así?

Serena movió sus manos para que Yaten le mirara

**- Escúchame Yaten y créeme por favor. No existe nada malo en ti, nada malo en como eres ni mucho menos en como sientes. Quizás no dijiste muchas cosas a tiempo, quizás te callaste o quizás tardaste más de la cuenta en descifrar que te ocurría con respecto a Mina pero a cambio hiciste algo que nunca podrá tener menos valor que lo demás; moriste por ella. Esa es la mayor demostración de amor que alguien puede tener por otro-**

Yaten miró hacia sus manos unidas. Cuando Serena le hablaba de esa forma, cuando ponía tanto empeño en sonar sincera…realmente quería creerle y dejar a un lado los cuestionamientos. Sabía que Serena no le mentiría y menos con algo así, incluso sin la capacidad de sentir parte de lo que ella estaba sintiendo podía percatarse de que realmente creía que nada malo había en él. A esas alturas había muy pocas cosas a las cuales podía aferrarse. Las manos de Serena y su honestidad eran una de ellas.

**- Supongo que eso sirve para cubrir unos cuantos "te amo" que no se dijeron-**

Serena suspiró aliviada de ver a Yaten luchando por no caer en la autocompasión. Se acercó a él y le abrazó como pudo en virtud de la posición en la que estaban.

**- ¡Unos miles de "te amo" por lo que a mí respecta!-**

Se quedaron así un momento hasta que Yaten le dio la espalda y se recostó sobre el estómago de Serena mientras ella ponía los brazos alrededor de sus hombros. Yaten acarició una de sus manos mientras veía otra vez la rama más alta del árbol pero ésta vez el sol la cubría haciéndola parecer de un color anaranjado.

**- Sé que piensas que estoy triste pero creo que ya no lo estoy…lo estuve durante un tiempo, aproximadamente una semana pero ya no. En cambio estoy molesto y decepcionado y a estas alturas no se que es mejor o peor-**

Serena le miró de reojo.

**- Decepcionado de Mina-**

Su silencio fue bastante manifiesto. Yaten dobló su cuello hacia atrás para ver a Serena.

**- Siento que tengas que oír esto, en serio. No me gusta ponerte en esta posición tan complicada-**

Serena negó rotundamente.

**- Tuviste que oír como te confesaba que mis sentimientos hacia Seiya habían cambiado. Es tu hermano y aún así te guardas cosas cuando te lo pido, no me imagino como es de difícil eso… lo que trato de decir es que no voy a disculpar a Mina pero tampoco a juzgarla…pero hay algo que sí haré. Estar contigo en todo momento y en cualquier decisión que tomes a partir de ahora…lo que sea Yaten cualquier cosa yo te apoyaré siempre-**

Yaten dio un apretoncito a la mano de Serena sin soltarla después.

**- ¿Cualquier cosa? ¿Estás segura de eso?-**

Le dio un golpecito en la cabeza que hizo a Yaten sonreír

**- No te pases ¿eh?-**

Se masajeó el lugar en donde Serena le había golpeado aunque no le dolía, simplemente era algo que hacer mientras pensaba.

**- Lo que dije antes es cierto. Ya no más. Esa es mi decisión es lo que quiero y necesito que tú me apoyes en esto-**

Serena lo acunó en sus brazos. La mayoría de las veces se refugiaba en Yaten para sentirse protegida y a salvo tanto de los problemas que le rodeaban así como de sus propios pensamientos. Pero en esta ocasión era ella quien quería darle a él la sensación de seguridad.

**- Quizás esto te parezca una tontería y lo más probable es que no me lo creas pero un día, el día más normal de todos en el que nunca pensarías que algo mágico pueda suceder, aparecerá una mujer que te mirará a los ojos y te dirá "**_**te conozco, incluso antes de saber quien eras ya te conocía"**_**-**

Yaten se giró para mirar a Serena. No estaba bromeando.

**- No se si esa chica será Mina, ruego que así sea pero si no es así…sabré que será la correcta y tú sabrás que es la correcta cuando todo dentro de ti vuelva a encajar una vez más…como si nunca nada se hubiera movido de su lugar-**

Yaten volvió a recostarse en Serena sintiendo la calidez tanto de su abrazo como de sus palabras.

**- Y ese día tú te acercarás a mí y me dirás **_**"el amor si basta, mi amor sí fue suficiente"**_** y yo te sostendré el rostro y te responderé **_**"Por supuesto que sí tonto, siempre ha sido suficiente, solo debías hallar a quien se diera cuenta de ello también"-**_

La fe ciega de Serena de un futuro prometedor le hacía casi imposible no anhelar eso también.

**- ¿De verdad lo crees?-**

Un brillo distinto apareció en la mirada de Yaten…a pesar de todo lo vivido y lo perdido aún se esforzaba en confiar y en soñar. Por eso para Serena el corazón de Yaten era tan valioso y por eso es que lucharía por mantenerlo a salvo. La luz de la esperanza de la que todos hablaban también necesitaba de sus propias luces para continuar resplandeciendo.

Asintió con convicción.

**- En el intertanto sigue cuidando de ese amor y de esa esperanza, no los dejes morir porque algún día deberás dárselos a alguien más-**

Nuevamente los gritos de aliento al equipo de la escuela se hicieron presentes esta vez con más potencia. Era evidente que el juego había comenzado lo que hacía recordar a Serena el porqué había viajado a la escuela un día sábado. Recogió las piernas haciendo que Yaten refunfuñara.

**- Ya deja de moverte arruinas la comodidad de mi espalda-**

Serena intentó liberar sus piernas pero el peso de Yaten le impedía cambiarlas de posición

**- Sabes que me encanta estar aquí contigo pero creo que Seiya se sentirá muy mal si no lo vemos golpear a los demás chicos y ensuciarse en el barro mientras corren tras un balón-**

El pecho de Yaten se agitó con cortos movimientos cuando una risa contagiosa salió de él. era exactamente lo mismo que pensaba del deporte que practicaba su hermano.

**- Si estás preocupada por perderte ese espectáculo relájate. A Seiya lo sancionaron por no presentarse a la hora acordada por el entrenador, entrará a la mitad del partido-**

Serena lamentó profundamente no haber estado al tanto de eso al momento de verle.

**- Eso una pena…-** murmuró al rato

Yaten se sentó junto a ella dejando de ser peso muerto sobre su estómago y estiró los brazos para poner en movimiento su cuerpo atrofiado por la inactividad.

**- Pero si deseas ir vamos, así aprovecho de comprar algo que Seiya me encargó para comer, aunque no estoy muy seguro si realmente tenía hambre-**

Aunque Yaten había dicho eso, lo cierto era que no tenía intenciones de moverse de allí por el momento. Ni tampoco Serena que bostezó perezosa mientras recostaba su cabeza en el hombro de Yaten.

**- Si hubiera sabido eso no me habría apresurado tanto en salir de casa-**

Volvió a bostezar esta vez con más fuerza y cerró los ojos un instante. Yaten le miró de soslayo. Ahora que la crisis había sido relativamente superada con ayuda de Serena prestó atención a un pequeño detalle que había pasado desapercibido en todo ese tiempo.

**- Luces cansada ¿está todo bien?-**

Serena asintió en su hombro sin abrir los ojos. Yaten pasó la yema de los dedos por una mancha oscura bajo los ojos de Serena. Eran ojeras y grandes. Levantó la cabeza de Serena para que ésta le mirara de frente.

**- ¡Hey déjame descansar un segundo!-** exclamó irritada pero Yaten continuo evaluando su condición con detenimiento

**- En serio luces cansada y ahora que recuerdo las chicas dijeron que te habías quedado dormida… así como todos los días de la semana pasada ¿estás teniendo problemas para dormir?-**

Serena apoyó las manos en el césped y bufó

**- Siempre me quedo dormida no es la gran cosa-**

A Yaten no le agradó nada esa respuesta tan ambigua. Se acercó más a ella esta vez ligeramente más serio

**- No me vengas con esas tonterías. Dime que pasa-**

**- ¡Te digo que no es nada!-**

Alzó las cejas aguardando y a juzgar por su postura no se rendiría hasta obtener lo que buscaba. Serena puso los ojos en blanco.

**- ¡Esta bien! Verás…estoy teniendo un sueño recurrente que me mantiene ocupada y en ese sueño siento que son solo minutos pero cuando despierto siempre es tarde-**

Eso sonaba bastante extraño para Yaten. Serena tenía antecedentes de sueños que se volvían más reales de lo conveniente..

**- ¿Es un sueño malo? Digo ¿Te sientes amenazada o algo por el estilo?-**

Serena negó con tranquilidad

**- Para nada de hecho es bastante agradable aunque…-**

Su mirada se dirigió hacia sus dedos que jugaban con una roca color gris que había encontrado en el suelo. Yaten se agachó para buscar su mirada.

**- ¿Aunque?-**

No estaba tratando de ocultarle algo a Yaten, más bien estaba intentando explicarle con simples palabras lo que ese sueño le hacía sentir

**- Me gusta estar ahí pero a la vez se que no debería sentirse así de bien-**

**- Serena eso no se entiende-**

Se rascó el cabello enmarañándoselo un poco pero no encontró la manera de hacerse entender. Así que lo mejor que se le ocurrió fue cerrar los ojos y recrear las imágenes en su cabeza. Inmediatamente un retorcijón se instaló en la boca del esófago y una sonrisita se escapó de sus labios

**- Es como saber que estar ahí está mal…pero me agrada sentir la sensación de que estoy haciendo algo malo…-**

Cuando abrió los ojos Yaten le observaba con una expresión que bordeaba la diversión y la confusión. Carraspeó antes de hablar.

**- Sere ¿Que tipo de sueños estás teniendo?-**

Ella puso las manos sobre su regazo

**- No comprendo-**

Yaten contuvo una risa frunciendo los labios.

**- ¿Estás soñando con algo particular…? ¿Con alguien tal vez…?-**

Solo ahí Serena comprendió hacia donde se estaba digiriendo Yaten y junto con sonrojarse se lanzó sobre él golpeándolo con su bolso y con los puños tanto en la cabeza como en el rostro y el pecho.

**- ¡Tonto sinvergüenza que te estás imaginando!-**

- **¡Ouch! ¡Eso me duele Sere! ¡En el rostro no, en el rostro no!-** gritaba mientras se encogía en el suelo y se cubría con ambas manos la cara

Serena continuo golpeándolo hasta que los brazos se le acalambraron. Se sentó alejada de él con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho y notoriamente molesta. Yaten miró por entremedio de sus dedos cuando dejó de recibir golpes

**- ¿El ataque terminó?-**

Serena dio un respingo

**- Pervertido- **gruño en su dirección

Yaten se irguió y con el sigilo de un felino se acercó paso a paso hacia Serena quien se rehusó a darle la cara.

**- Sere….-**

Ella le ignoró

**- Sere lo siento no te enfades-**

**- Siempre te burlas de mí-**

Él se acercó más hasta que rozó su brazo con el suyo.

**- No me estaba burlando…solo estaba intentando descifrar lo que decías eso es todo. Tengo derecho a preguntar-**

Serena le miró de reojo aún con gesto agrio.

**- Además ya me golpeaste y mucho. Creo que ya recibí mi castigo-**

Se llevó la mano a la mejilla ya enrojecida producto de un golpe enérgico que Serena le asestó con el bolso. Se volteó para ver que tanto era el daño. Yaten se tocó el cuello y Serena se tapó la boca.

**- ¡Oh Dios, Oh Dios!-**

Buscó entre sus cosas un pañuelo o cualquier cosa que sirviera para limpiar las gotitas de sangre que sobresalían de la camisa de Yaten. Encontró una servilleta y con eso se las arregló primero para limpiar los dedos de Yaten teñidos de rojo y después para hacer presión en el cuello de Yaten mientras éste se reía.

**- Sere en serio no es nada, solo un rasguño se sanará solo-**

Pero ella no aflojó y le obligó a bajar las manos para poder cumplir de mejor manera su labor.

**- ¡Soy una salvaje discúlpame no me fue mi intención!-**

**- Cuando golpeas a alguien como lo hiciste tú creo que es con la intención de hacerlo sangrar-**

Pensó que con eso reiría o al menos cambiaría la expresión pero lo que vio le espantó.

**- ¡Oh no! ¡No no no no!-** exclamó asustado al ver los pucheros que Serena hacía**- ¿No vas a comenzar a llorar verdad?-**

Se mordió el labio y contuvo la respiración

**- No estoy llorando-**

Yaten decidió poner fin a este asunto tomando a Serena por los hombros y haciéndola mirarle con detención

**- Agradezco tu trabajo de enfermera pero no hace falta. No me estoy desangrando, ni siquiera me duele. No estoy enojado pero si te hace sentir más tranquila te disculpo así que te imploro que no llores, me desespera cuando lo haces-**

Se llevó las manos al cuello y le enseñó a Serena que no había nada que temer

**- ¿Ves? Sin sangre-**

Asintió al comprobar que así era

**- Pero te quedará una marca-**

**- Puedo usar cuello tortuga unos días-**

El imaginarse a Yaten vestido así logró que sonriera.

**- ¿Y si tienes una sesión de fotos?-**

Yaten pensó en una solución

**- ¡Ya se! Puedo decir que peleé con una pantera o me mordió un vampiro. Cualquiera de las dos historias me hará súper popular**-

Al fin con ese comentario logró que Serena explotara en risas y por consiguiente que él también lo hiciera. Permanecieron riendo sin parar hasta que el estómago les dolió. Serena se secó los ojos que lagrimeaban producto de la risa. Yaten acarició su mejilla con ternura.

**- Si tengo que verte llorar prefiero que sea de risa-**

Serena puso las manos a ambos costados de su cintura

**- Siempre me dices eso ¿Querrá decir quizás que soy muy llorona?-**

Besó su frente.

**- Cualquier comentario que salga de mi boca no tiene ninguna relación con la realidad-**

La tomó por la cintura y la levantó del suelo hasta que sus dos pies se apoyaron en el césped. Sin perder contacto con ella adoptó una postura más seria.

**- Sé que viste a Seiya en la entrada y se que él tenía tantas ganas como tú de reunirse contigo y en cambio…-**

Serena pellizcó el brazo de Yaten.

**- Nada de sentirse culpable por boberías-**

**- No es eso-**

Jugueteó con el cierre de su abrigo

**- Solo quiero decir gracias. Gracias por estar conmigo aquí, no sabes lo mucho que significa. Tú y mis hermanos son las personas más importantes en mi vida y hoy más que nunca pude sentir que para ellos y para ti también lo soy-**

Su especial y único amigo estaba dándole las gracias. Para Serena era casi como presenciar a un bebé diciendo sus primeras palabras. Se conmovió en lo profundo del alma.

**- Seiya y yo te amamos, juntos o separados en lo que respecta a ti pensamos exactamente lo mismo-**

El tiempo era una cuestión muy extraña. Hace menos de media hora apenas si soportaba que la gente le viera más de tres segundos a los ojos por temor a que iniciaran una conversación que inevitablemente derivaría en su asunto con Mina.

Media hora después se sentía lo suficientemente bien como para al menos ver el partido completo de su hermano sin tener la urgente necesidad de salir corriendo como lo había hecho al reunirse con sus amigos.

La conversación con Serena era el desahogo que sin saber había necesitado toda esa semana en la que una roca había reemplazado a su corazón. Ahora volvía a percibir latidos en su pecho. Eso era una buena señal. La vida retomaba su curso. Pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Serena y juntos se encaminaron hacia el partido.

Se había olvidado por completo de comprar el dulce para Seiya pero a cambio le llevaría algo mucho mejor. A bombom.

* * *

Corrieron y llegaron justo a tiempo para ver a Seiya ingresar a la cancha. Serena se frenó delante de los asientos destinados a los jugadores. Yaten respiró aliviado, habían llegado en el momento preciso.

**- Deberías gritarle algo para que sepa que estás aquí-**

Serena sonrió. Era exactamente lo que haría.

**- ¡Seiya tú puedes eres el mejor!-** exclamó tan fuerte como pudo

Algunas de las animadoras se dieron la vuelta al escucharle así como algunos compañeros de Seiya que estaban descansando en el asiento de suplentes. Pero lo más importante es que Seiya dejó de correr en cuanto oyó la voz de bombom. Se dio la vuelta rápidamente… y ahí estaba su inspiración.

Le saludó con la mano efusivamente y Serena le respondió resplandeciente. A pesar de que todos los demás compañeros le esperaban se dio el tiempo para observarla y para darle un último saludo, esta vez puso la mano sobre su pecho mientras le sonreía un poco más calmado. Ella era su corazón. Se dio la vuelta y siguió su destino.

Yaten metió la mano a sus bolsillos teniendo la certeza de que había cumplido con su misión

**- Muy bien hecho acabas de hacer que el equipo gane este partido-**

Serena suspiró. Ganar o perder para ella era lo de menos. Lo único que deseaba es que Seiya no saliera lastimado en el intertanto.

**- Si quieres podemos quedarnos aquí, se ve mejor-**

Pero Yaten ya había comenzado a caminar.

**- Nah, no creo que desees ver de cerca cuando barran el suelo con Seiya-**

Indudablemente eso era una enorme verdad así que con una última mirada al juego se encaminó hacia donde Yaten la guiaba. Tomó su mano para que la ayudara a subir los escalones que estaban demasiado separados unos de otros, hasta que finalmente pudo divisar a sus amigos.

Soltó una risa cuando los vio a todos con cintas color verde en la cabeza gritando por Seiya.

Rei fue la primera que se percató de su llegada.

**- ¡Por fin! ¡Donde rayos se habían metido se han perdido la mitad del partido!-**

Yaten subió primero para sostener a Serena y evitar que cayera. Taiki y Amy se deslizaron de sus asientos para así dejar espacio a los recién llegados. Serena saludó a cada uno de sus amigos antes de sentarse junto a Yaten. Mina rebuscó entre sus cosas y estiró el brazo para darle algo.

**- Son cintas para ustedes pónganselas, así daremos más energía positiva a Seiya-**

Serena las miró y eligió una dándole la otra a Yaten quien la observó con una expresión totalmente distinta

**- Puedo alentar a Seiya perfectamente sin esta cosa-** murmuró lo suficientemente bajo para que solo Serena le oyera

Ésta sonrió mientras se ajustaba la suya.

**- Se un buen niño, además son un lindo gesto de Mina-**

**- ¿Quieres que la felicite y le haga una fiesta también?-**

Quizás no era una buena idea presionar demasiado a Yaten. Así que tomó la cinta que le pertenecía y la amarró a su brazo dejando solo los extremos verdes a la vista. Yaten tocó el brazo en el que Serena había estado trabajando y solo sonrió para sí.

El partido transcurrió entre gritos, aplausos, reclamos y cánticos en apoyo de los jugadores. Serena pasó la mayor parte del tiempo alentando a Seiya y el resto recostada en el hombro de Yaten con los ojos cerrados para no mirar cada vez que Seiya corría con el balón y los del equipo contrario le perseguían con rapidez. Solo alzaba la vista cuando Yaten le advertía que Seiya haría un punto.

**- Oye Sere-** le dijo Thomas del otro extremo- **allí está Yun-**

Indicó hacia una esquina del césped de juego. Yun estaba sentada en el suelo con ambas piernas cruzadas y la cámara frente sus ojos. debía de haber supuesto que estaría trabajando para el periódico de la escuela.

**- Es cierto… no la había visto en toda la semana-**

Yaten, Taiki y Amy se empinaron para ver de quien se trataba

**- ¿Quién es Yun?-** preguntó finalmente Yaten

**- Es una chica que conocí. Es compañera de Thomas y durante el fin de semana del baile platicamos y compartimos bastante. Si la conocerían también les agradaría, es curioso pero es tan parecida a M…-**

Serena se calló de golpe mientras sus amigos esperaban a que hablara. Miró a Yaten quien aguardaba como los demás. Tenía que salir del embrollo como mejor pudiera.

**- ¡jajajajaja! ¡A mi! ¡Es tan parecida a mí se los juro!-**

Continuó riendo. Amy sonrió de vuelta mientras los chicos se veían un poco confusos

**- Entonces debe de ser una buena chica-** respondió Amy analizándola un poco más

Serena se puso de pie y se alisó su ropa.

**- Iré a saludarla y a conversar un momento con ella-**

Pero antes de eso miró a Yaten. No quería dejarlo solo ni que volviera a sentirse incómodo. Él, para su tranquilidad se hallaba platicando con Taiki y Amy antes de que volteara a verle.

**- Está bien Sere. Cuando el partido termine nos encontramos abajo-**

Se despidió con ligereza de sus amigos y dio saltitos entre la multitud hasta llegar al suelo. Caminó con sigilo para sorprenderle aunque a juzgar por su cara de concentración era muy difícil que se percatara de su presencia y más aún cuando prácticamente toda su visión era cubierta por la lente de su cámara.

**- No demasiado silenciosa para mí, pequeña-** le dijo Yun sin despegar su vista de la cámara

Serena abrió la boca y se agachó junto a ella.

**- ¿Cómo lo hiciste?-**

Bajó la cámara y se la enseñó

**- Tengo una cámara mágica, me permite verlo todo incluso lo que está detrás de mí-**

Se le quedó mirando embobada. Yun explotó en risas mientras movía las piernas en el aire

**- ¡Tu cara es tan graciosa! ¡eres tan ingenua me encanta!-**

Serena hizo un mohín mientras se cruzaba de brazos

**- Sabía que andabas por aquí, te vi hace un momento y por cierto muy bien acompañada-**

Se le quedó mirando sin comprender. Yun movió la cabeza y prosiguió con su labor

**- ¡Ingenua y despistada! toma- **le dijo Yun abriendo su bolso y sacando una cámara pequeña pero con las mismas condiciones que la suya**- acabas de ser nombrada asistente de fotografía-**

Serena recibió la cámara

**- ¿Estás segura?-**

**- ¡Vamos no te estoy pidiendo nada serio! solo has un par de tomas y listo, si son buenas las dejas y si son malas las borras. Juzga por ti misma-**

Se sentó en la misma posición que Yun e imitó su postura para sostener de mejor forma la cámara. Enfocó el visor, ajustó la distancia e hizo el primer intento. La revisó antes de hacer la segunda. Yun se pegó a su hombro.

**- Nada mal. Pero la próxima vez intenta inclinar un poco la cámara hacia abajo. Hará que los jugadores se vean más grandes y el fondo más pequeño-**

Serna asintió y lo probó. Cuando vio el resultado sonrió.

**- Es un pequeño truco, recuérdalo-**

Le guiñó el ojo y ambas prosiguieron largo rato sin decir una palabra. Nada más esperando a lograr alguna toma interesante. Era un cómodo silencio, no forzado sino más bien cómplice.

**- Así que…- **dijo Yun haciendo tronar las articulaciones de su cuello**- ¿alentando al ex novio? Eso es una buena señal-**

Justo en ese instante Serena tomó una fotografía a Seiya celebrando con un compañero un nuevo punto. Se veía radiante, tanto que Serena estaba segura de no haber podido capturar su felicidad ni con la mejor cámara del mundo.

**- Él y yo…tuvimos una buena semana-**

**- ¡Muy bien chica! ¿Tal vez la parejita dorada retomará su idilio?-**

Serena le miró un poco escéptica

**- ¿Me estás entrevistando?-**

Se rió de manera sagaz

**- ¡Oye! Que la estrella del equipo tenga alguien especial que presencie su partido es una noticia que puede interesarle a más de un estudiante-**

Honestamente Serena no lo creía pero de todas maneras Yun era la reportera. Quizás su aversión a ser noticia a nivel escolar le nublaba la razón lo cierto es que los hermanos Kou siempre eran un tema de conversación en la escuela ese sí era un hecho. Yun le miró de reojo, sin perder la perspectiva de lo que estaba retratando

**- De todas formas y extraoficialmente hablando. No lo tomes como chisme sino más bien como la preocupación de una amiga ¿Cómo están las cosas realmente con Seiya?-**

Serena suspiró y bajó la cámara.

**- Realmente esta semana ha sido genial. Seiya ha sido…el de antes, realmente el de antes. Y eso me tiene asombrada, alegre y tan esperanzada, como si esta vez tuviera la sensación de que podremos lograrlo-**

Yun se detuvo por primera vez desde que se habían reunido. Miró a Serena

**- ¿Pero?-**

La rubia no supo si sus dudas eran tan evidentes o simplemente Yun le había dicho la verdad y tenía el don de ver cosas que no estaban a simple vista. No creía que nadie hubiera agregado ese "pero" al final.

**- Tengo miedo de hacer algo que termine con la magia-**

**- ¿Algo como regresar con él tal vez?-**

No dijo nada sino que más bien se hundió de hombros. Yun frunció el ceño.

**- Sere ¿le has comentado eso a alguien?-**

Echó una ojeada hacia donde estabas sus amigos. No los podía distinguir a la perfección pero sí estaba segura de que se encontraban riendo y pasando un buen rato. Incluso hasta Yaten estaba más animado, podía sentir como su estado de ánimo había variado a uno mucho más positivo.

**- Mi grupo de amigos…digamos que está un tanto dividido cuando se trata de Seiya…hay algunos que estarían felices de que volviera con él…de hecho esperan que lo haga. Mientras que otros preferirían que eso no pasara, que no le perdonara y que terminara con eso de una vez. No quiero que mi relación con Seiya se transforme en un tema de conflicto-**

Dejando su cámara dentro de su bolso Yun tomó la mano de Serena

**- ¿Qué quieres tú Serena? olvida al team Seiya o a los anti-Seiya por un momento, déjalos a un lado. Son cercanos si, pero no son parte de la relación por mucho que opinen de ella-**

Eso era bastante fácil de decir para una persona que no pertenecía a un grupo tan unido en donde inevitablemente las decisiones de uno afectaban las relaciones y el ambiente del todo. Y eso podía verlo claramente en lo que estaba sucediendo entre Yaten y Mina. O el mismo tema de Rei…la partida de su amiga tenía una razón más de fondo que ella sabía perfectamente y que había aceptado como la correcta en su momento pero Serena ya no podía negar que poco a poco estaban comenzando a aparecer pequeñas fisuras en su círculo de amigos y que se acentuaban cada vez que cosas así ocurrían. No podía colaborar a que eso aumentara ella era la encargada de mantenerlos juntos.

Llevaba ya demasiado tiempo en silencio cuando Yun le dio dos golpecitos al dorso de su mano y le sonrió, sacándola de sus cavilaciones. Se le veía genuinamente interesada y no como una reportera ávida de noticias sino más bien como una chica aconsejando a otra chica. Le alegró profundamente encontrar en ella una oyente.

**- Solo te digo una cosa: decidas lo que decidas no decepcionarás a nadie. Porque si tú estás feliz las personas que te quieren tendrán que estarlo…así que dale una oportunidad a Seiya, mándalo a volar o quédate tal cual estás. De cualquier manera lo tendrán que entender y tómate tu tiempo que nadie te presione y eso incluye a Seiya-**

Yun le guiñó un ojo.

**- Podrá ser un dios de secundaria pero sigue siendo un chico y los chicos se equivocan un montón. Tienes todo el derecho a pensar, pensar y repensar que quieres hacer y solo cuando le hayas dado la vuelta un millón de veces al asunto, consultado con la almohada otro millón de veces más pues estarás en condiciones de decirlo-**

Se oyó una bocina que vaticinaba el final del partido. El equipo de la escuela había ganado por varios puntos de ventaja. Yun estiró los brazos acompañado de un ruidito de satisfacción.

**- ¡Por fin! Casi no siento las piernas y el cuello me está matando-**

Serena se colgó la cámara al cuello igual que lo hacía Yun. Era bastante pesada y considerando que la suya era más pequeña que la de Yun…cargar con ese peso no debía de ser fácil.

**- ¿Hace cuanto estás aquí?-**

**- Desde temprano. Estuve revelando algunas fotografías ¡Oye deberías pasar por el taller de fotografía y ver tus tomas de la playa!-**

¿Estaba desde tan temprano trabajando? Serena no se había percatado de lo mucho que se esforzaba Yun en su labor, levantarse un sábado en la mañana para ir a la escuela no es uno de los panoramas que eligiría si tuviera la oportunidad de hacerlo. Lo que sí había notado era el profesionalismo con que se tomaba el tema de la fotografía. Bastaba darse cuenta la postura que adoptaba en cuanto ponía la lente frente a sus ojos. Pura concentración. Serena quiso lograr ser así de concentrada alguna vez. Yun no solo parecía ser una gran chica, sino que lo era así que quería agradecerle de alguna forma lo bien que se había portado con ella.

Así que se puso de pie y estiró el brazo para que Yun se levantara. Le sonrió feliz y tiró de ella con fuerza.

**- ¡Vamos te presentaré a alguien!-**

Corrieron ambas tomadas de las manos, atravesaron el césped que ya se estaba abarrotando de familiares y amigos de los jugadores. Serena buscó a quien necesitaba ver y lo encontró bebiendo agua y rodeado de sus compañeros y algunas animadoras que le hablaban sin parar aunque él solo sonreía de manera amable. Así era Seiya, al menos el que ella admiraba tanto, siempre sonriendo sin siquiera darse cuenta que precisamente eso era lo que encantaba de él.

Cuando Seiya vio a Serena sonrió de una manera completamente distinta. Quizás para el mundo no había ninguna diferencia pero para ella lo era todo. Se despidió de inmediato y trotó en dirección a ella con una sonrisa suave y los brazos abiertos para recibirla. Serena se detuvo ante él reacia a acercarse. Eso causó que su sonrisa se ampliara.

**- ¡Ven aquí bombom dame un abracito!-**

Serena retrocedió pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida y Seiya la capturó y la tomó en brazos.

**- ¡jajajaja Seiya no!-**

Seiya la subió a su hombro y la cargó como a un costal de patatas mientras Serena reía con ganas.

**- ¡jajajaja ya bájame apestas!-**

Para Seiya el estar ahí con bombom era su verdadera victoria.

**- es el aroma de los ganadores bomboncito-**

Serena arrugó la nariz

**- ¡Pues está bien ganador! ¡Ahora bájame hay alguien que quiero que conozcas!-**

Seiya se detuvo y con mucho cuidado dejó en el suelo a Serena y le miró intrigado. Serena volvió a tomar de la mano a Yun hasta que quedó junto a ella.

**- Seiya ésta es Yun. Yun este es Seiya-**

Ambos se miraron y Seiya fue el primero en sonreír y hacer el movimiento para estrechar su mano. Yun la agitó con ganas mientras no podía ocultar su rostro de emoción.

**- ¡Guau Seiya Kou es un gusto! ¡Serena me ha hablado mucho de tí!-**

Seiya dio una miradita divertida a Serena. En realidad no le molestaba en lo más mínimo que bombom platicara de él con otras personas, mientras hablara significaba que era tema en su vida. Lo raro es que no tenía idea de quien era la chica ni como Serena la había conocido.

**- Así que bombom te ha hablado de mí…me pregunto si son cosas buenas o malas-**

Yun cerró su boca como si tuviera un cierre en ella.

**- Lo siento son cosas que no puedo revelar-**

Sonrió moviendo la cabeza. Se cruzó de brazos analizando a la chica nueva que tenía frente a él. Era linda y pequeña incluso más que Serena pero su personalidad suplía con creces su tamaño. Se notaba a primera vista lo desenvuelta que era. Se percató luego de su cámara y de la colgaba de su bolso también.

**- Eres fotógrafa… no me digas que me trajiste una paparazzi bombom-**

Yun le enseñó la cámara y apretó el flash sobre su rostro.

**- Mi labor es completamente no remunerada. Trabajo para el periódico escolar-**

Asintió sorprendido.

**- Vaya… ¿como conociste a alguien del periódico bombom?-**

**- En la fiesta de último año- **respondió ahora enganchada del brazo de la chica**- Yun es compañera de Thomas y compartimos bastante ese fin de semana-**

**- Yo me encargué de cuidar de esta pequeña-** le susurró Yun a Seiya

Era extraño ver a Serena compartir con alguien no relacionado con su grupo de amigos y más que eso, conectar tan bien con ella. Y ahora que lo pensaba más detalladamente, Serena no le había platicado mucho de la fiesta solo detalles generales y que también había oído de Thomas pero por ejemplo de las personas que había conocido, nada.

**- Pues te lo agradezco Yun por lo que me contó lo pasó genial- **

Del otro extremo del campo los demás jugadores se comenzaron a reunir para ingresar a los vestidores así que Seiya debía de separarse por el momento de Serena y su acompañante.

**- Tengo que ir a ducharme y a cambiarme pero antes…-**

Miró hacia donde supuestamente estaban sus hermanos y amigos.

**- ¿Cómo está?-**

Era obvio por quien preguntaba. Serena adoptó una postura más seria mientras Yun se entretenía en sacar fotografías a los demás jugadores.

**- Él está mejor aunque no quiere saber nada de…ya sabes Mina. Está decidido a olvidarla-**

Seiya ya había sospechado algo así

**- ¿Crees que eso es la solución?-**

**- No se si la solución Seiya…pero si eso lo hará sentirse mejor consigo mismo pues…además me comprometí a respetar lo que sea que quiera-**

Seiya hizo una mueca mientras balanceaba el casco de un lado a otro

**- Creo que algo que dije lo molestó o algo así. No fue intencional pero…-**

Realmente quería saber si Yaten estaba bien. Serena acarició su antebrazo

**- No te preocupes. Yaten lo comprendió. No puedo asegurar que lo peor haya pasado pero creo que al menos sobrevivirá-**

La sonrisa pasiva de Serena lo tranquilizó a él también. Con sumo cuidado de no ensuciarla acarició su mejilla con los únicos dos dedos de su mano que no estaban embarrados.

**- Gracias bombom definitivamente haces milagros. Tú en sí eres un milagro-**

La caricia de Seiya se sintió tan suave.

**- Te echo de menos Tsukino, todos los días, a cada hora, a cada minuto me haces falta-**

A Serena le producía diversión cuando Seiya la llamaba por su apellido pues lo hacía con un tono grave y atractivo así que no lo pensó cuando soltó una risita. Seiya alzó una ceja impresionado.

**- ¿Acaso te produce gracia mi martirio?-**

Serena negó aún con la sonrisa pegada al rostro

**- Esta semana ha sido genial bombom. Nos lo hemos pasado tan bien juntos, nos hemos entendido como antes. Incluso he tenido la sensación de que ésta vez…esta vez sí podría funcionar-**

No era un tema que se pudiera discutir así nada más en un recinto abierto rodeados de desconocidos, música ensordecedora ni privacidad pero había que intentarlo. Serena no pudo ocultar su nerviosismo. No pensó que Seiya comenzaría a charlar de eso tan abruptamente.

**- Esta semana también ha sido especial para mí Seiya. Muy especial-**

Prácticamente saltaban chispas de los ojos de ambos. La atracción entre ellos no había disminuido en lo más mínimo. Es más, parecía que la distancia solo había logrado acrecentar sus ansias de volver a estar juntos. Seiya se acercó al oído de bombom de manera sugerente

**- Tu cumpleaños en es una semana bombom-**

Serena se olvidó de todo. La cercanía de Seiya era lo único que tenía en la cabeza.

**- Ya lo sé genio-** dijo con voz cortada

Seiya rió en su oído y le dio un pequeño beso. Ya se le había ocurrido el regalo perfecto y comenzaría a llevarlo a cabo.

**- Pues prepárate bomboncito tengo una sorpresa para ti-**

Serena dio un paso hacia atrás con expresión de indignación

**- ¡No es justo que me digas eso! ¡ahora estaré toda la semana pensando en que será!-**

Él no se inmutó. Era como si quisiera que Serena enloqueciera de curiosidad

**- Para que veas lo que se siente estar pensando todo el tiempo en algo-**

Se despidió de ella con la mano mientras reía con gracia al comprobar la cara de arrebato de Serena. Una pequeña lección para su rubia adorada. Yun saltó a su lado con soltura.

**- ¡A sido un gusto Seiya para la próxima déjame fotografiarte adiós!-**

Yun tomó del brazo a Serena, tirándola y haciéndola olvidar por un instante lo raro que se había comportado Seiya al final de la plática aún así no pudo evitar pensar en Seiya una vez más antes de salir del campo de juego.

**- Eso ha sido extraño-**

* * *

Serena se hallaba frente a una puerta de la que honestamente nunca hubiera reparado si Yun no la hubiera conducido hacia ese lugar. Seguramente era porque estaba alejada de los salones que regularmente ocupaba o quizás porque durante su vida escolar no se había movido más allá de la cafetería y el piso número dos.

Yun entre buscó dentro de su bolso un manojo de llaves del que colgaba una gran pelota naranja con puntitos verdes. Destrabó la puerta y la abrió para Serena. Ésta dio un paso adelante y la analizó en silencio.

Era una habitación con mucha luz, de hecho no tenía cortinas y de cada una de sus paredes pendían recortes de periódicos y fotografías tanto antiguas como recientes. No había ningún espacio en blanco a la vista. Caminó alrededor de ellas leyendo de que se trataban. Al medio del salón las mesas estaban dispuestas de tal manera que formaban un solo bloque rectangular. Sobre ella habían apuntes, lápices y muchas más fotografías. En el extremo del salón y guardado dentro de un enorme mueble de madera con puerta de vidrio había un televisor grande, un reproductor de dvd y un equipo de música.

Y al otro extremo habían dos computadores cubiertos con guardapolvos y a juzgar por el polvo se notaba que hace mucho tiempo no se usaban. Tras ellos había otra puerta que permanecía cerrada y de la que pendía un letrero que decía "cuarto oscuro".

Yun dejó sus cosas sobre el mesón rectangular y caminó hacia Serena.

**- Aquí es donde los miembros de ambos clubes nos reunimos. Como verás es un desastre pero nos entendemos. Lo que cuelga de las paredes son ediciones anteriores y fotografías que antiguos miembros han tomado. Tenemos un pequeño equipo audiovisual para recrearnos cuando nos quedamos aquí trabajando por mucho tiempo y computadores que ya casi nadie usa porque todos tenemos portátiles y ese de ahí, es el cuarto donde ocurre la magia-**

Serena se quedó mirando hacía allá

**- ¿La magia?-**

Asintió seria.

**- El cuarto en donde revelamos las fotos. Es completamente oscuro salvo por una luz roja que lo hace súper cool. Cuando revelas siempre tiene que estar cerrado nunca lo olvides-**

Se sentó sobre la mesa de un saltito y comenzó a revisar las fotografías que había tomado.

**- ¿Por qué no revisas en ese mueble mientras tanto? guardé ahí las fotografías-**

Serena se dirigió hacia un mueble de metal con cuatro cajones. Abrió el primero y en él solo había fotografías escolares de actos oficiales y de autoridades de la escuela.

**- No recuerdo en cual está pero estoy segura que las guardé ahí-**

**- No te preocupes así aprovecho de curiosear-**

Abrió el segundo cajón y en él había fotografías deportivas. Umm…que interesante. Buscó las del equipo de fútbol americano y ahí estaba Seiya. Se sonrojó solo al verlo ahí plasmado con su sonrisa perfecta y su rostro perfecto. Por su aspecto podía notar que no eran actuales. Había muchas y si bien no eran individuales Serena se deleitó con ellas. Era como hacer un viaje al pasado de su chico. Las sacó y las ojeó con detalle. En algunas salía riendo, en otras concentradísimo y en otras serio, como si estuviera pensando como eliminar al rival.

**- Oye Yun-** le dijo sin despegar la vista de las imágenes**- ¿podría quedarme con alguna de éstas?-**

Se las enseñó.

**- ¡Ahh! ¿Con que fotografías del ex eh? No pensarás hacerle vudú porque eso sería bastante entretenido pero malvado. De todas formas puedes tomar algunas, esas de ahí son copias desechadas las tenemos de respaldo-**

Serena sonrió feliz y se dispuso a elegir las mejores. Escogió cuatro y las guardó dentro de su bolso. En el tercer cajón encontró las fotos de la fiesta y de la playa, éstas últimas estaban muy lindas. En varias salía ella riendo y saltando con Yun y Thomas correteando en el mar o comiendo barbacoa y la fotografía en que Thomas y Jay la besaban estaba muy divertida. Dejó varias sobre el mueble para llevárselas también y cerró el cajón.

El último cajón era el único que lucía distinto a los demás. Estaba decorado en una esquina con una extraña imagen color blanco, algo parecido a un sol pero no era eso… más bien un círculo en el que una especie de alas le daba la vuelta.

Yun alzó la vista de su cámara y sonrió de manera misteriosa

**- Ábrelo si quieres pero no le digas a nadie que te dejé hacerlo-**

Serena dudó un instante pero su curiosidad era más grande que cualquier otra cosa así que lo hizo.

Estas fotografías eran otra cosa. Se recostó en el mueble y se empapó de ellas. No había rostros, ni personas o grandes multitudes risueñas y atestadas de energía. Solo eran paisajes y bellísimos. Habían bosques nevados, lluviosos, soleados y teñidos de con las primeras hojas de otoño. Habían puestas de sol en blanco y negro y en colores. Tomas de la ciudad de noche que hacían preguntarse a Serena como era posible que viviera en una ciudad así de linda y nunca se hubiera percatado de eso.

**- Estas fotos…-** dijo Serena aún viéndolas- **son diferentes-**

Yun estiró el cuello para ver de qué hablaba.

**- Impresionantes ¿no?-**

**- Pero no tienen mucho que ver con la escuela-**

Yun se puso de pie de un saltito.

**- Digamos que son de un fotógrafo igual de diferente ¡Hey! tengo que ir a revelar estas fotos y el cuarto es pequeño para las dos pero tampoco quiero que te vayas aún ¿Qué te parece si hablamos a través de la puerta? es inconveniente pero de verdad disfruto tu compañía-**

Serena asintió alegre por ese comentario y vio como Yun se enclaustraba en la habitación oscura. Se sentó en el suelo al otro extremo con las fotografías en la mano. Ahora entendía. En realidad lo había presentido desde que las tomó entre sus manos.

**- Estas son de Lucio ¿verdad?-**

**- Fotos peculiares para un chico peculiar-** respondió con un extraño tono de voz

Del otro lado Yun comenzó a preparar todos los implementos y mientras sacaba el rollo de la cámara se sentó en un alto asiento cerca de la puerta.

**- Lucio puede ser una persona muy intimidante cuando no la conoces, no es bueno sociabilizando y creo que se siente mejor estando solo, aún así lo quiero y confío en él más que en nadie en la vida-**

Serena soltó un resoplido

**- Honestamente no se como puedes-**

El silencio que acompañó a esa declaración fue largo y cuando Serena estaba a punto de pedir disculpas por hablar más de la cuenta oyó un ruido tras la puerta. Algo así como una silla chirriar. Notó cuando Yun se sentó en el suelo pues la suela de sus zapatos resonó en el piso de madera.

**- Te voy a contar una pequeña historia de vida-**

**- Está bien-** respondió enseguida

Esperó un instante pegando la oreja más cerca de la puerta.

**- Había una vez una chica que estaba pasando por un período de rebeldía. Sus padres acababan de divorciarse y ese cambio terminó con la familia feliz que pensaba que tenía así que encontró refugio en cosas que te darían miedo saber-**

Otro silencio.

**- Un día esta chica había bebido más de la cuenta, era tarde, se encontraba en el lugar más peligroso de la ciudad y como era común estaba sola…de haber sido más inteligente o haber estado más sobria habría adivinado que nada bueno saldría de ahí-**

Serena dejó caer las fotos a un costado y respiró un poco más agitada. La piel se le erizó al oír eso último.

**- De todas formas, cuando salió del bar no se percató que tras ella habían salido tres hombres más y no se si realmente quieres saber los detalles pero no la trataron lo que se dice "bien"-**

Yun se mordió una uña y golpeteó el suelo con su otra mano.

**- La golpearon y aunque ella se resistió obviamente no tenía oportunidad de ganar y cuando la chica apenas si podía mantenerse en pie decidieron que era tiempo de más-**

Serena se llevó la mano a la boca para sofocar un gritito de estupor. Ya no quería seguir escuchando porque ya había comprendido de qué se trataba todo el cuento. Este no era un relato al azar ni se trataba de la amiga de una amiga. Esto le había sucedido a Yun.

**- Cuando Lucio llegó yo estaba en el suelo llorando y mi boca, mi cuerpo sangraba mucho. No sé como lo hizo pero se deshizo de esos tres tipos tan fácil…nunca había visto a alguien moverse así, los dejó ahí tirados y honestamente nunca me preocupó que estuvieran vivos o muertos. Me tomó entre sus brazos, me cargó hasta su casa y cuidó de mí hasta que volví a hablar-**

Un sollozo que traspasó la puerta proveniente de Serena hizo que Yun se cuestionara el revelar algo así tan de pronto. A simple vista se veía que Serena era una niña muy buena e ingenua. Quizás esto la alejaría.

**- Ellos no alcanzaron a hacer lo que se proponían…aún así comprenderás que tenía terror y vergüenza de la gente… salvo de Lucio. Lo curioso es que él nunca se comportó dulce o condescendiente, nunca me juzgó ni me preguntó que diablos tenía en la cabeza para comportarme así, lo único que hizo fue hacerme una pregunta-**

Serena aprovechó el lapsus pasa secarse las lágrimas. Yun sonrió a pesar de los amargos recuerdos que le causaba revivir ese episodio de su vida.

**- **_**¿Tan desesperada estas por morir? **_**Eso fue lo que me dijo después de días en su casa. Yo le miré y le dije "**_**no quiero morir, quiero vivir"**_**, **_**"tú no estás viviendo, ni siquiera estás viva" **_**me respondió categórico-**

No soportando más la barrera que las separaba Serena estiró su brazo para girar la manilla de la puerta pero Yun le puso pestillo, trancándola desde adentro.

**- No, no podría haberte contado todo esto sin la puerta de por medio así que por favor déjala cerrada-**

Pero Serena moría por abrazarla aunque fuera un instante. Aún así bajó la mano y siguió en su lado de la puerta oyendo atentamente.

**- Lucio tomó un espejo y lo puso frente a mí…y ahí pude comprobar lo que él me había dicho. Esa chica del reflejo no era nada, ni viva ni muerta…trasparente. Fue ahí cuando se sentó a mi lado y dijo las palabras que lo cambiarían todo. Me dijo: "**_**Las heridas de tu rostro sanarán con el tiempo pero si las de tu alma siguen abiertas volverás a verte maltratada en ese espejo una y otra vez".**_** Y ese día hicimos una promesa-**

Se llevo las manos a una cadenita que pendía de su cuello.

**- Lucio me juró que a partir de ese día procuraría que jamás alguien volviera a lastimarme así y yo a cambio debía de comenzar a cicatrizar las heridas de mi corazón y nunca más dejar que se abrieran. Gracias a él dejé de buscar a la muerte y me preocupé más de recuperar la vida que por muy poco perdí-**

Serena se quedó pegada a la puerta haciéndose mil preguntas a la vez, haciendo que su cabeza repasara la historia y creara imágenes que muy a su pesar ya estaban instaladas en su memoria. Oyó como la puerta se destrabó y muy lentamente Yun la abrió, quedando al fin de frente a Serena. Ésta buscó la mano más cercana de Yun y la sostuvo entre las suyas con afecto, como si con eso expresara lo que con palabras le era imposible transmitir. Yun le sonrió y cubrió la mano de Serena con la suya libre.

**- ¡Hey no pongas esa cara! No pretendo que me tengas lástima o que andes asustada por el mundo, no me sucedió nada que no pudiera superar y lo cierto es que fui muy afortunada… Lucio me rescató de todas las formas que alguien puede salvar a otro y le estaré agradecida el resto de mi vida-**

Serena asintió un poco más tranquila de que Yun se viera sinceramente cómoda con ese complicado tema.

**- Quizás lo que he intentando con todo esto es explicarte que la mayoría de las veces las personas no son lo que aparentan. Un chico lindo y amable se puede transformar en un monstruo mientras que el chico apático, hosco y poco sociable puede ser tu héroe. La vida te da esos matices-**

Aunque Serena se había resistido a mostrarse emocional tiró de Yun para abrazarla. La chica se sorprendió y al principio se mostró reticente pero finalmente se dejó cobijar por la rubia.

**- ¡Lo siento tanto Yun! ¡Lamento todo lo que te pasó y lamento haber dicho todas esas cosas sin saber! soy una boba yo no sabía que…-**

Yun se separó y tapó su boca para que no continuara.

**- ¡No es tu culpa Serena así que no lo sientas! y agradezco tu preocupación pero en serio estoy bien y por lo demás no es un secreto que mantenga enterrado en mi memoria, me ha servido mucho para aconsejar a personas que han pasado lo mismo. De las cosas malas siempre hay que rescatar algo bueno-**

Cuando Serena asintió comprensivamente y cuando Yun estuvo segura de que no seguiría disculpándose o sintiéndose mal, bajó la mano.

**- Así está mucho mejor-**

Le acarició el cabello de forma casi maternal. La mayoría de las veces Yun se veía volátil y casi infantil por lo que ese gesto sorprendió a Serena.

**- Yun, gracias por confiar en mí y no te tengo lástima ni la tendré nunca, es más creo que eres una de las chicas más valientes que he conocido-**

**- Pues yo pienso lo mismo de ti-**

Serena abrió los ojos

**- Ya te lo dije antes hay algo en ti pequeña… quizás no hemos tenido las mismas experiencias pero se reconocer cuando una persona ha conocido la cara más fea de la vida y ha sabido salir adelante. Tus cicatrices no son como las mías pero las tienes y algunos podemos verlas-**

Le guiñó el ojo dejando a Serena desconcertada.

**- ¿A que te refieres?-**

**- Tengo la sensación de que lo descubrirás por ti misma-**

Antes de que pudiera preguntar más Yun se afirmó en el suelo para impulsarse y así ponerse de pie. Serena se le quedó mirando aún intentando entender sus últimas palabras.

**- Siento dejarte sola ¡pero necesito ir al baño! no he ido desde que llegué a la escuela ¡y me urge!-**

Dio unos saltitos graciosos y pasó por sobre Serena que aún estaba sentada en el suelo.

**- ¡Regreso en un instante!-** antes de salir completamente de la sala se dio la vuelta- **y cuando termines de verlas ¡guárdalas!**- Apuntó hacia las fotos que estaban junto a Serena

**- Lucio podrá ser mi amigo pero aún sería capaz de matarme si sabe que alguien vio sus fotografías-**

Estando ya sola en la habitación Serena se cruzó de piernas y brazos, frunció el ceño y se preparó para procesar con más calma la información que había recibido de parte de Yun. Había varias cosas que no podía imaginarse y curiosamente otras que podía vislumbrar claramente.

Yun como chica rebelde y enojada con el mundo contrastaba con la personalidad abierta y dócil que estaba conociendo. A la vez surgían más preguntas en su cabeza ¿Cuánto duró esa etapa de su vida? ¿Hace cuánto fue? ¿Qué cosas hizo para calificarse a ella misma como rebelde?

Lamentablemente Yun había sido bastante gráfica con su descripción del ataque del que había sido víctima por lo que casi podía recrear en su cabeza las distintas escenas casi como si las hubiera presenciado en directo. Aún así no podía llegar a comprender ni la mitad de lo aterrorizada o decepcionada que se sintió aquel día de la gente, del mundo…y lo agradecida de que Lucio saliera de ese bar justo a tiempo para salvarle. Al parecer ese chico era como un imán de pleitos…aunque nunca le había visto iniciar uno, sino más bien intentar resolverlos.

Serena oyó en ese instante la melodía de su teléfono celular, lo que le hizo recordar que tanto sus amigos como Seiya debían de estarse preguntando que había sido de ella, así que se preparó para ponerse de pie e irse. Dejaría una nota para Yun despidiéndose y disculpándose por marcharse tan abruptamente. Buscó entre los muchos papeles del salón uno que estuviera sin escribir pero antes de eso cumpliría con lo que Yun le había pedido. Se agachó para tomar las fotografías y guardarlas en el cajón correspondiente pero un mal movimiento terminó con todas las tomas repartidas en el suelo.

Serena se dispuso prontamente a reunirlas rogando para que no se hubieran estropeado. Con sumo cuidado las tomó del borde para no dejar marcas en ellas hasta que algo llamó su atención. Dejando a un lado las que ya tenía juntas se removió en el suelo y estiró el brazo para agarrar una foto distinta a las demás.

Se quedó con la mirada fija en la imagen blanco y negro de su perfecto y suave rostro. Y ya sea por la tonalidad grisácea o la cercanía del lente Serena se vio a sí misma de una manera que hubiera evitado a toda costa mostrar al exterior. Por unos cortos instantes Serena había lucido sus cicatricespara Lucio ¿En que había estado pensando para lucir así de expuesta? Y por qué estaba esa fotografía junto a las demás si no guardaban ningún tipo de relación?

Algo en su interior se agitó, era como si presintiera que estaba por descubrir algo importante y como si su parte sensitiva estuviera ultra activada Serena notó que tras la fotografía de su rostro había otra que se había adherido producto de la fricción. La levantó con rapidez quedando sin aliento al descubrir de qué se trataba.

El corazón le dio un solo salto en el pecho para luego palpitar de manera irregular. Y no era para menos.

La imagen era de ella, esta vez a color en la terraza del hotel en donde se había realizado el baile al que había asistido. Su expresión era totalmente diferente pues estaba sonriendo radiante y recordaba muy bien por qué; la conversación con Seiya había logrado cambiar su noche.

Hasta ese punto la fotografía no tenía nada de malo, salvo por un pequeñísimo detalle, estaba literalmente radiante…de su mano se desprendía una majestuosa luz blanca que se elevaba hasta el firmamento en donde era recibida por una pálida Luna. Se conectaban a la perfección como si uno no pudiera sobrevivir sin el otro. Esa luz era el Cristal de Plata y Lucio lo había capturado todo en esa toma.

La fotografía se le deslizó de los dedos y se llevó la mano a la boca mientras una sola idea cruzó por su mente.

Yun tenía absoluta razón en algo y de ahora en adelante confiaría más en sus enseñanzas. Las personas eran muy distintas a lo que aparentaban ser y Lucio era un claro ejemplo de ello.

Había resultado ser un héroe…y un mentiroso.

* * *

**- ¿Y vieron como corrí medio campo de fútbol con tres mastodontes persiguiéndome? !fue genial ni yo mismo lo creo!-**

Seiya estaba exultante mientras comía una gigantesca hamburguesa sentado sobre la alfombra de su apartamento y rodeado de todos sus amigos. Mina bebió soda ruidosamente solo para molestarlo.

**- Si Seiya estuviste fantástico igual que la tercera vez que lo comentaste-**

Thomas tomó su mano y la besó con cariño

**- No seas así, para un chico eso es una de las mejores cosas de la vida…jugar, correr y ganar ¡es casi alcanzar la gloria!-**

Ambos chicos golpearon sus palmas.

Yaten se unió al grupo dejando en la mesa bocadillos dulces. Lita comió uno y pasó otro a Amy.

Le ofreció uno a Serena que estaba sentada junto a Seiya pues sabía que esos bizcochos eran de su tienda favorita, siempre cuando iban de paseo era capaz de comerse hasta cinco sin parar lo que provocaba que la molestara por comportarse como un cerdito, pero en esta ocasión no recibió respuesta, ni siquiera le prestó atención ni menos le miró.

**- ¿Serena?- **la llamó

La rubia alzó la vista rápidamente al oír su nombre

**- ¿mm?-**

Yaten se sonrió dudoso de que Serena estuviera oyendo o siquiera viendo lo que tenía enfrente. Como no le dijo nada más supuso que no. Así que le ofreció a los demás sin sacarse de la cabeza esa peculiar reacción.

Seiya estaba tan entusiasmado charlando del partido que no se percató de esto. Yaten se sentó en el sofá junto a Lita y Amy dando miraditas fugaces a Serena de vez en cuando.

Luego de que Seiya terminara de comer se palmeó el estómago en señal de lo satisfecho que se encontraba.

**- Una rica merienda después de un esfuerzo así no tiene precio-**

Taiki quien estaba sentado junto a él le ofreció una servilleta.

**- Me alegro mucho que hayas podido jugar y más aún que hayan ganado. La final del campeonato se ve más cercana-**

Seiya sonrió ilusionado

**- ¡Si seguimos así estoy seguro que llegaremos a la final!-**

Todos los hombres presentes gritaron con entusiasmo.

Lita y Mina movieron la cabeza

**- Pon una pelota delante de ellos…se vuelven locos- **murmuraron pensando que nadie les oía

Amy quien estaba comiendo de su pastelillo alzó la vista

**- Eso tiene una explicación antropológica, desde tiempos ancestrales los hombres han disfrutado la competencia. Es su instinto el que habla solo que un poco más evolucionado-**

Taiki estiró su brazo para ofrecer a Amy un vaso de té caliente. Sabía que a ella le encantaba beber algo cálido con lo dulce. Mina estiró las piernas.

**- No se que tan evolucionado...estoy segura que los simios se veían idénticos tras las rocas de la edad de piedra-**

Una risa general acompañó al comentario e incluso logró que los chicos rieran al rato. Seiya afirmó las manos en las rodillas luego de comerse una magdalena bañada en chocolate.

**- Aunque me vea como un mono a tus ojos Mina, me encantaría que me acompañaran en el siguiente partido, en realidad que todos estuvieran ahí-**

**- Especialmente una personita-** se oyó bajito.

Seiya alzó la vista intentando descubrir quien había sido y sonrió pues era totalmente cierto. Se giró para buscar la mirada de Serena que estaba a su lado la que no había pronunciado palabra.

Seiya esperó a que ésta notara que tenía la vista fija en su rostro pero era como si no se diera cuenta de su presencia. Los demás guardaron silencio.

**- ¿bombom?- **pronunció divertido. Serena podía llegar así de despistada.

Pero cuando Serena no respondió la sonrisita graciosa se le fue borrando

**- ¿bombom?**- volvió a llamarle, pero seguía sin oírle

Rei quien estaba sentada justo frente a Serena frunció el ceño más intrigada que antes. Había notado lo ausente que se veía su amiga desde que habían vuelto del partido. Apenas si había pronunciado un par de monosílabos y las sonrisas que brindaba eran bastante fingidas para su gusto. Además cuando Yaten le hablara hace un instante… fue como si no le reconociera lo que era totalmente excepcional pues era conciente de la fuerte unión que compartían. Estaba convencida de que Serena podía oír la voz de Yaten desde muy lejos lo que le hacía creer que la mente de Serena se hallaba en un sitio al que ni Yaten había podido llegar.

Se inclinó hacia delante.

**- ¡Serenaaaaa!-** gritó a todo pulmón para sacarla de su trance

La aludida se sobresaltó y abrió sus enormes ojos sin entender que estaba sucediendo ni por qué todos tenían esas extrañas expresiones en el rostro.

**- ¡Tierra llamando a Sere!-** canturreó Mina formando con sus manos una especie de altavoz

Los demás sonrieron entretenidos pero algunos no lo hicieron como Rei, que mantuvo su mirada sobre ella.

Serena seguía observando como un cervatillo encandilado con las luces de un coche a sus amigos. Mina puso los ojos en blanco.

**- ¡Seiya te estaba hablando pero nunca lo oíste Sere!-**

Inmediatamente se volvió para mirar a Seiya quien estaba un poco apenado.

**- ¿Pasa algo?-** le preguntó al chico

_Por supuesto que pasaba algo-_ pensó Seiya. Bombon no le estaba oyendo.

**- Estaba diciendo que me encantaría que asistieras al siguiente juego-**

El rostro desorientado de Serena no ayudó a mucho. Seiya miró a los demás para comprobar que estaban tan extrañados como él de su actitud. Pasó la mano frente a sus ojos para ver que le seguía con la mirada.

**- ¿el juego bombom? ¿mi juego? ¿fútbol americano? ¿yo corriendo de verde lo recuerdas?-**

Serena abrió la boca genuinamente sorprendia ¿Aún seguían hablando de eso?¿Qué tanto de la plática se había perdido?

**- el juego… ¡claro que lo recuerdo Seiya!-**

Seiya sabía que estaba mal pensar lo que estaba pensando pero creía que bombom le estaba mintiendo. Si dejaba de lado el hecho de que parecía una pequeña a la que han descubierto haciendo una travesura no recordaba haberle oído decir alguna palabra de lo que habían estado platicando, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que recordara algo del juego en el que él había participado. Se acercó un poco a ella y rozó su mano.

**- ¿está todo bien?-**

Los oyentes ya prendados por el tema se inclinaron para oír la respuesta. Seiya miró hacia abajo viéndose visiblemente apenado especialmente porque Serena seguía sin decir nada claro.

**- Sé que el fútbol americano no es de tu gusto pero…-**

Serena alejó la mano que estaba más cerca de Seiya y la llevó hacia atrás de su cabeza. Se la sujetó e hizo una mueca de que algo le molestaba.

**- Lo siento mucho Seiya… me duele un poco la cabeza eso es todo ¿tienes algo para el dolor?-**

La analizó un instante. Seiya pensó que sí se veía agotada y mucho más distraída de lo normal. Quizás si se trataba de una jaqueca y no de algo más. Después de todo no habían tenido problemas en toda la semana y todo estaba marchando genial ¿Por qué bombom le estaría ocultando algo? no había razón para ello.

Serena en tanto se sentía la peor chica del planeta. Seiya estaba tan ilusionado con su desempeño en el juego mientras que ella no podía sacar de su cabeza la fotografía y a Lucio tomándola y enterándose de parte de su secreto ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Cómo negarle la verdad cuando tenía pruebas para demostrar lo contrario? Además tenía otra pregunta que rondaba su cabeza ¿Por qué le había mentido aquel día en el que le preguntó? ¿Por qué no simplemente le dijo _"conozco tu secreto estas frita o no le diré a nadie o no me importa lo que seas_"? no parecía ser un chico que se guardaba lo que pensaba, es más había sido bastante claro con respecto a la idea que tenía de ella y aún así había optado por mentir ¿Por qué?

**- Los analgésicos están en la cocina-** le respondió inesperadamente Yaten desde el sofá de atrás. Se giró para verle y asintió más que agradecida.

Su mejor amigo al rescate una vez más. Si no hubiera intervenido probablemente Seiya hubiera prolongado el interrogatorio hasta comenzar una plática que no habría terminado bien. Después de su intervención Yaten echó la espalda hacia atrás con los brazos cruzados y le obsequió una mirada que decía a gritos _"me debes una". _

**- Pobre bombom. Iré por unas tabletas para el dolor-** le respondió Seiya, decidido finalmente a confiar en ella.

Ésta negó poniéndose de pie antes de que Seiya lo hiciera. Ya era bastante dificultoso ocultarle información. La cuota de culpabilidad estaba siendo rebalsada con creces ese día.

**- ¡No te preocupes Seiya puedo ir yo por ellas! solo dime donde están-**

Seiya le indicó en que gaveta buscar.

**- ¡Podrías aprovechar de traer algo más de gaseosas!**- le gritó Mina desde su asiento

Cuando ya estaba fuera de la vista de sus amigos Serena cerró los ojos con pesadumbre. El dolor de cabeza se transformaría en real si continuaba así. Tomó un vaso de cristal y abrió el grifo de la cocina llenándolo de agua. Bebió hasta que sintió el estómago lleno pero aún así esa bola de fuego que le quemaba internamente no se apaciguó.

Se afirmó con ambas manos a los costados del fregadero.

**- Según Seiya las tabletas están en el otro mueble Sere-**

Se dio la vuelta rápidamente al oír la voz de Rei. Tenía entre las manos un par de platos sucios. Caminó hasta el fregadero y los dejó ahí

**- Si…lo sé gracias-** respondió Serena un poco incómoda. Pensó que se encontraba sola

**- Aunque no creo que las necesites- **

No dijo nada. Rei le dio un vistazo mientras enjabonaba los platos.

**- Porque no te duele la cabeza ¿verdad?-**

Serena se sonrojó al notar que había sido descubierta.

**- Yaten es muy bueno siguiéndote el jueguito, pero se reconocer algunas señales Sere-**

La rubia sonrió nerviosa

**- De que hablas Rei-**

**- Pues por ejemplo cuando Yaten te ofreció de tus pastelillos favoritos ni siquiera los notaste ¿Y no darte cuenta como Seiya rogaba por tu atención? otro punto para mí. Así que lo que debe de estar molestándote tiene que ser muy importante-**

Perfecto. Descubierta por la comida y Seiya. La expresión de Rei se tornó un poco más seria. Se acercó a Serena luego de enjuagar los platos y le quitó el vaso de las manos para depositarlo dentro del fregadero.

**- Que es lo que ocurre Sere. Puedes decírmelo lo sabes-**

Sabía que podía hacerlo pero no sabía si debía. Rei secó sus manos con deliberada lentitud.

**- No es nada Rei, en serio no te preocupes-**

**- ¿Eso quiere decir que tengo que preocuparme?-**

Serena se mordió el labio. Rei suspiró y se recostó en el fregadero.

**- Me voy en un mes Sere y estaré a kilómetros de distancia y estando allá… aunque quiera ayudarte me será imposible hacerlo. Así que lo último que deseo es irme de aquí con la sensación de que algo no está bien contigo y estoy teniendo esa sensación justo ahora. Así que dímelo para solucionarlo juntas o al menos ayudarte a buscar una solución-**

Tomó la mano de Serena y la sostuvo con fuerza. Así era Rei, una piedra a la que podías aferrarte cuando las cosas se ponían difíciles así que optó por sujetarse a la mano de Rei mientras pudiera hacerlo. Si no lo hacía muy probablemente lamentaría el no aprovecharla oportunidad cuando la tuvo ante sus ojos.

**- Estoy en problemas Rei y no se que hacer-**

La angustia con que soltó esa frase hizo que Rei asintiera en silencio sin juzgar nada aún. Serena enrolló en mechón de su coleta en uno de sus dedos de manera acelerada, como si no supiera por donde comenzar.

**- Verás hay un chico…-**

Rei no pudo evitar alzar las cejas y enseñar una enorme sonrisa ¿un chico? ¿Serena estaba teniendo problemas del tipo románticos? Esto sí que era nuevo

**- ¿Quieres decir alguien distinto de Seiya?-**

Serena negó en silencio.

**- No me refiero a eso Rei sino que…- **volvió a suspirar ignorando por completo la pregunta echa por su amiga- **en la fiesta a la que asistí con Thomas conocí a algunos de sus compañeros y uno de ellos se llama Lucio. Es un completo antisocial y me odia un poco pero ese no es el punto-**

A Rei ese nombre se le hacía familiar aunque no sabía muy bien por qué, hasta que a los pocos segundos recordó algo.

**- ¿Ese es el chico que te recuerda a Darien?-**

Serena alzó la vista boquiabierta. No le había comentado eso a nadie, era un pensamiento muy personal.

**- ¿Cómo sabes eso?-**

Pero Rei no respondió sino que sacudió un poco su hombro.

**- Eso no es lo que importa ahora ¿Que sucede con ese chico Sere?-**

Ese era el punto al cual le costaba tanto llegar.

**- La noche de la fiesta yo me alejé un momento de Thomas y salí a una terraza para tomar aire y también para hablar con Seiya por teléfono. Todo iba muy bien hasta que se me ocurrió la genial idea de usar el Cristal de Plata para lo que pienso ahora fue una tontería…-**

Se mojó los labios mientras sentía la mirada intensa de Rei en su rostro.

**- Creí que no habría problema pues estaba sola y no se veía absolutamente nadie a la vista-**

La respiración de Rei cambió

**- Pero no estabas sola ¿verdad?-**

Serena negó con lentitud mientras intentaba no sentirse más avergonzada de lo que ya estaba. _Esto era serio_- pensó Rei. Con razón se veía tan afligida y tan distinta a lo que normalmente era Serena. Rei se masajeó un lado de la cabeza intentando armar la historia con la escasa información que su amiga le brindaba.

**- Que es lo que exactamente crees que vio ese chico-**

No era muy complicado responder a eso. Lo recordaba a la perfección.

**- Me vio a mí accionando el Cristal de Plata, manipulándolo para que…para que Seiya pudiera ver la Luna esa noche-**

A Rei casi se le cae la mandíbula al oír eso. Su mirada se volvió dura. Quería creer que era una broma pero al parecer era cierto. Lo que lo había mucho peor.

**-¿Realmente eso era necesario Serena?-**

Se tapó la cara tan apenada como se sentía.

**- ¡Lo sé Rei fui una descuidada lo siento fui tan tonta!-**

Rei soltó su hombro y se cruzó de brazos ante ella no ocultando su enojo. Era mucho más que eso una tontería lo que Serena había hecho.

**- ¿Te imaginas si Alphonse siguiera con vida aquí en la tierra? ¡Prácticamente habrías encendido una bengala para él Sere! Lo habrías llevado directamente a ti y habrías estado sola sin nadie que te auxiliara ¡como la última vez que te atacó! ¿Ya lo olvidaste?-**

Lo cierto es que Serena no lo había pensado de ese modo. Solo se lamentaba por exhibir el show de luces a un desconocido pero no había analizado cuan imprudente había sido su actuar. Solo imaginar volver a ver a ese tipo a solas, estar expuesta y vulnerable ante él, ser la víctima tal cual como se sintió aquella vez…tal cual como se sintió Yun hizo que el cabello se le erizara y que un frío que le traspasó el pecho hiciera temblar sus manos también.

Los ojos se le pusieron líquidos

**- Yo realmente lo siento Rei…-**

Llenar la cabeza de Serena con recuerdos de ese episodio de su vida no había sido buena idea ni tampoco solucionaba nada. De pronto verla ahí de pie tan lastimera…le pareció una niña tan frágil como cuando llegó a su casa en compañía de las chicas y relató lo que ese tipo le hizo y lo que estuvo a punto de hacerle. Incluso a ella le hacía sentir indispuesta.

Así que Rei se tranquilizó utilizando de ese autocontrol que con frecuencia le faltaba y suavizó su expresión y su tono.

**- Está bien Sere lo sé no lo hiciste a propósito. Ahora veamos como arreglamos esto-**

Serena asintió mientras se restregaba los ojos para eliminar la humedad en ellos.

**- Aparte de lo que ya me contaste ese chico ¿vio algo más? ¿No te trasformaste ante él o sí?-**

**- ¿En eternal sailor moon?-**

Rei asintió

**- ¡No Rei claro que no! Solo hice…lo que ya te dije-**

Al menos eso era algo

**- Entonces tu identidad está a salvo. Eso es algo bueno-**

Asintió aún con aspecto de niña regañada. Rei se paseó de un lado a otro

**- Lo más sensato en este caso sería intentar explicarle que lo que vio no es lo que cree…que se trata de una linterna muy poderosa o un artefacto que se carga con energía lunar…no se si eso existe pero puede ser algo. De todos modos ¿hablaste con él?-**

Algo más relajada Serena volvió a hacer eso que estaba haciendo con su cabello, enroscarlo, soltarlo y volverlo a enrollar alrededor de sus dedos.

**- Si, lo hice Rei y eso es lo más extraño de todo. Cuando le pregunté me aseguró que no había visto nada, me contó una historia acerca de que no veía bien sin sus lentes de contacto o algo así-**

**- ¿Entonces cual es el problema? Si dice que no te vio pues será mejor creerle-**

Si fuera tan simple…al menos así había pensado hace una semana.

**- También había decidido creerle hasta hoy. Acompañé a Yun a la sala en donde trabaja el periódico escolar y me puse a revisar unas fotos. Encontré unas mías que Lucio tomó y…-**

Rei levantó la mano para que se frenara.

**- Aguarda, déjame entender ¿Yun es la chica que vimos en el partido?-**

Asintió

**- ¿Y ella trabaja en el periódico escolar con ese chico Lucio que fue el que te tomó unas fotografías?-**

No sabía en que podía influir todo eso en la plática pero Serena volvió a asentir.

**- Lucio ayuda a Yun de vez en cuando, le gusta la fotografía. Ese día en el baile se encargó de retratarlo todo y estando en la sala del periódico escolar…dentro del cajón en donde guarda sus fotos encontré dos mías…lo que él dijo que no vio está retratado en esa foto Rei. Él lo sabe, me mintió y lo que no entiendo es por qué-**

Serena se agachó hasta tocar suelo y escondió la cabeza entre los brazos. Por eso es que no quería decírselo a nadie, era una clara prueba de lo desastrosa que había sido su idea.

**- Soy un fracaso como líder, deberían simplemente robarme el poder, hacer un golpe de estado o esas cosas de las que hablan en clases de historia-**

Rei sonrió y dobló las piernas para alcanzar a una reducida Serena en el suelo. Extrañaría completamente a su amiga cuando estuviera lejos, incluso en los momentos más tensos o complicados lograba sonsacarle una sonrisa.

**- Estas en un aprieto pero no exageres. Al menos no se te ocurrió transformarte y mostrarle tus alitas blancas al chico raro-**

Oyó la risita de Serena sofocada por sus brazos. Serena alzó la cabeza y miró hacia el techo de la cocina. Se encontraba mucho más calmada.

**- ¿Para qué crees que sacó una foto así Rei? ¿Querrá venderla a una revista de fenómenos paranormales? ¿O enseñarla al dueño de un circo para que me exhiban en una jaula como a la mujer barbuda? **

Rei movió la cabeza. La imaginación de Serena siempre había sido grande y a pesar de eso no veía las cosas más simples.

**- Quizás solo llamaste su atención-**

**- ¡Vaya que sí! ¡Había una luz saliendo de mi mano!-**

A veces su amiga era demasiado ingenua

**- Me refiero a "llamar su atención" Sere. A que tal vez lo hizo porque vio más que luces brillantes y raros en ti-**

Le dio un codazo en el brazo que la hizo desequilibrarse un poco. Serena volvió a sonrojarse. Al parecer había comprendido hacia donde iba la teoría de Rei.

**- ¿Te refieres a que lo hizo porque le gusto? ¿Yo a Lucio? ¡Estás loca! si supieras como me trató no dirías eso-**

Casi le molestó que Rei sugiriera eso. Su amiga no había tenido que soportar como Lucio la juzgaba y la insultaba sin razón. Y para hacer más grande su molestia Rei parecía estar deleitándose ante la perspectiva de este cambio de escenario.

**- Sería interesante que a Seiya le saliera competencia en el camino. Bien merecido se lo tiene, un escarmiento le serviría de lección-**

Pero Serena no opinaba lo mismo. Negó con seguridad.

**- No existe ninguna competencia Rei y además ¡por qué de pronto esto se transformó en una plática amorosa! Enfoquémonos en el hecho que Lucio, un chico desconocido y del que no se nada, sabe algo importante de mí-**

Rei dejó de lado ese aspecto de la plática por el momento y se concentró en hallar una solución al tema, aunque como estaban las cosas solo veía una posible

**- Tendrás que hablar con él y preguntarle derechamente. Con suposiciones no resolverás nada, si quieres respuestas tendrás que ir directamente a la fuente-**

Eso era lo que temía. Sollozó quejumbrosa

**- ¡Eso es lo que no quiero hacer!-**

Su amiga se encogió de hombros.

**- Pues entonces déjalo pasar y haz como que no sucedió. De todas maneras no creo que vuelvas a verlo tan seguido y si se lo cuenta a alguien probablemente nadie le crea. Aunque la foto es un problema…pero con la tecnología de hoy perfectamente puede deberse a un truco-**

Serena suspiró y esa agitación que había sentido en la mañana al descubrir las fotografías volvió a aparecer, instalándose en su pecho, acelerando su pulso.

**- No quiero dejarlo pasar-** murmuró lo suficientemente alto para que Rei desde su sitio le oyera

**- Me estás confundiendo bastante Sere-**

No sabía por qué estaba hablando de esto pero ya que Rei la había presionado hasta sonsacarle la verdad de lo que le ocurría aprovecharía la ocasión para tener un instante se suma sinceridad con ella. De todas formas se estaba volviendo loca repasando sus pensamientos en silencio una y otra vez. Tenía que hablar con alguien.

**- ¿Has tenido alguna vez la sensación de que sientes conocer a alguien absolutamente desconocido que jamás habías visto en toda tu vida?-**

Rei pensó un instante. Un cambio interesante de conversación.

**- Me sucedió con ustedes- **respondió Rei al rato**- no las había visto antes pero muy dentro de mí sabía que compartía algo especial con las chicas y tú-**

Eso dejó aún más intranquila a Serena. Si eso solo le había sucedido con sus amigas a las que había conocido en su vida pasada eso podría querer decir que tal vez…

Rei frunció el ceño mientras entendía por qué su respuesta había provocado en Serena esa expresión. Hasta que lo comprendió

**- ¡Oh!-** exclamó sorprendida- **¿acaso crees que ese chico es de "antes"? como es posible eso…-** refiriéndose al pasado de Serena

Serena no podía negar que lo había estado pensando, quizás no con frecuencia ni con la debida importancia pero sí después de haber compartido con él ese pequeño momento ese fin de semana se preguntó por qué le daba la sensación de que en algún lugar y en algún momento se habían cruzado. Pero su parte racional le insistía en que no era posible y si aún existiera la mínima posibilidad de que tal vez se tratara de la reencarnación de alguien del reino lunar ¿Por qué no había aparecido antes? ¿Por qué justamente ahora? No tenía sentido.

**- No, estoy absolutamente segura de que nunca lo había visto, es un extraño para mí pero ese es el tema. Este chico es desconcertante Rei en serio no lo creerías, pero en cierta medida…no me desconcierta ¿sabes? el hecho de que actúe como un idiota antisocial no me sorprende ¿Por qué me sucede eso con alguien que no conozco?-**

Miró a Rei tan desconcertada como se sentía

**- ¿Por qué tendría que reconocer la personalidad de alguien que nunca había visto ni en sueños?-**

Las dos guardaron silencio. Rei inspiró con fuerza. No tenía una respuesta a eso porque dada las circunstancias todo lo que le ocurría carecía de toda lógica… y si carecía de toda lógica tal vez sí estaba involucrada la vida pasada de Serena. Era lo único que podía explicar lo que su amiga le estaba relatando, aunque había sido muy enfática en señalar que no le recordaba de su pasado ¿entonces porque?

**-Quizás te recuerda a alguien-** dijo finalmente- **a Darien por ejemplo-**

Serena volvió a sorprenderse con esa respuesta.

**- ¿Cómo lo haces?-** le preguntó alejándose un poco. Quizás estaba leyendo su cerebro

**- ¿Qué cosa?-**

**- ¡Adivinar exactamente algo que no he compartido con nadie!-**

Rei recordó que Serena no sabía ese pequeño lapsus de su vida. Sonrió de manera misteriosa.

**- Se me olvidó comentarte que el día en el que las Outers partieron tuviste un episodio sumamente particular con Darien. El tema es que te pusiste a hablar puras tonterías y mencionaste que habías conocido a un chico parecido a Darien-**

Se tapó el rostro con ambas manos. Tendría que sumar otra cosa a las muchas más vergonzosas que había estado haciendo esos últimos días.

**- ¿Alguien más oyó?-**

**- Solo yo…y Darien por supuesto-**

Genial. Todo se estaba tornando genial. Pero Rei palmeteó su mano con displicencia. No creía que el tema fuera más allá de una simple comparación que inevitablemente e inconcientemente Serena había hecho entre ambos.

**- Me parece que ese es todo el asunto Sere. Conociste a alguien similar a tu ex – ex – novio y te llamó la atención, después de todo la personalidad de Darien es única…y dos personas que actúen de esa forma…es imposible no notarlo, destacan del resto-**

Serena asintió intentando convencerse de aquello. Eso tenía que ser. Incluso lo había pensado la primera vez que se encontró con Lucio _"luce distante como Darien_- había dicho. Aunque tampoco se lo había comentado a nadie, lo que le hacía preguntarse que tantas cosas había revelado a Darien y a Rei ese día. Hizo una mueca graciosa.

**- ¿ex – ex – novio? eso no suena nada bien- **dijo Serena entre suspiros

Se apoyó en el hombro de Rei acurrucándose más cerca de su cuerpo.

**- Sé lo que tengo que hacer pero ya sabes, me cuesta tomar decisiones-**

**- Lo importante es que las tomas y para la próxima vez cuando quieras impresionar a un chico intenta hacer algo normal-**

Rei golpeó su cabeza con la de Serena

**- Como cambiar de peinado o de color de cabello, es igual de efectivo-**

El hombro de su amiga se sentía muy cómodo.

**- De todas maneras tendrás que hablar con Lucio e inventar la historia más grandiosa que puedas idear del por qué esa luz en tu mano con esa gran imaginación tuya y no importa lo que cueste, pero harás que se la crea toda-**

La voz autoritaria de Rei no debía de tomarse a la ligera. Además tenía razón.

**- No me agrada mentir- **balbuceó con pesadez

**- Pues a mi no me agradan los guisantes pero me los como igual-**

Era una analogía bastante rara pero Serena lo comprendió. Aunque no le gustara tendría que hacerlo de todas formas. Su imprudencia tendría que ser pagada con una pequeña mentira en pro del grupo y la misión que ella representaba como guerrera.

**- Eres mala Rei-**

**- Y tú eres una descuidada- **le respondió Rei automáticamente

Serena abrazó a Rei rodeándola por los hombros. Era su forma de decir "_gracias por esto"._

**- Extrañaré tú maldad-**

Rei soltó una sonrisita. Sabía a lo que se refería

**- Y yo extrañaré tu cabeza hueca-**

Luego de un tiempo unidas en un abrazo Rei palmeó la rodilla de Serena

**- Y tendrás que solucionarlo antes que me vaya-**

**- Si mamá- **respondió con pesar

Se oyeron pasos a lo largo del pasillo que conectaba con la cocina. Mina se plantó ante ellas con las manos a ambos costados de la cintura y una ceja alzada

**- ¿Qué hacen ustedes sentadas en el piso de la cocina? ¡Hace una eternidad que esperamos las gaseosas ahí dentro!-**

Las gaseosas. Serena las había olvidado por completo. Por eso es que Mina había tenido que venir hacia la cocina. No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba platicando con Rei pero debía de ser mucho. Rei acarició la cabeza de Serena.

**- La acompaño hasta que su dolor de cabeza pase-**

Mina caminó hacia sus amigas y también se arrodilló en el suelo.

**- Ustedes dos están muy misteriosas ¿y eso del dolor de cabeza Sere? no me lo trago ni con todos los pastelillos y sodas de la ciudad-**

La apuntó con el dedo índice y lo movió repetidas veces frente al rostro de Serena.

**- Lo noté pero preferí no decir nada, algo así como un apoyo por omisión-** le dijo Mina guiñándole además el ojo

**- Así que será mejor que comiences a hablar o te sacaré la verdad a cosquillas o golpes. Tú decides**-

A pesar de la temible amenaza Serena se carcajeó y decidió poner fin a su estadía en la cocina. Si continuaba ahí probablemente sus amigos comenzarían a llegar uno por uno hasta que finalmente la velada se trasladaría al suelo de la cocina, sin contar el hecho de que terminaría contándoles a todos su pequeño inconveniente. Así que se puso de pie con dificultad ya que llevaba tiempo con las piernas en una sola posición.

**- Te prometo que en cuanto lo tenga controlado te lo contaré con lujo de detalles. Hasta te reirás de ello pero por el momento deja solucionarlo por mí misma-**

Mina miró a Rei quien solo se encogió de hombros.

**- ¿Solucionarlo? esa palabra no me gusta nada Sere-**

Abrió la boca y se pinchó una mejilla con uno de sus dedos. Tenía que salir de esta.

**- ¡A Rei no le gustan los guisantes y a mí no me gusta mentir pero a veces hacemos cosas que no nos agradan!-**

Mina se irguió y le enseñó la palma de las manos en son de paz. No discutiría con ella pues tarde o temprano se enteraría de lo que ocurría. Y definitivamente sería más temprano que tarde.

**- ¡Esta bien señorita misteriosa! no tengo idea de lo que estás hablando pero confiaré en ti. Pero me contarás todo luego, sino le diré al pobre de Seiya que no le estabas oyendo porque tu cabeza está pensando en algo más-**

**- O en alguien más-** dijo Rei desde el suelo

Serena le propinó un puntapié con excesiva fuerza.

**- ¡Hayyyyy Serena tonta me dolió mucho!-** gritó mientras se tomaba la pierna lastimada y la acariciaba con urgencia.

**- ¡No me molestes Rei!-** le respondió luego de enseñarle la lengua

Mina siguió esperando una respuesta pero no la recibió, así que se rindió por el momento.

**- Okey… ¡algo, alguien o lo que sea! me lo dirás después-**

Mina estiró la mano para que Rei se pusiera de pie y estando ya las tres listas abandonaron la cocina. Sin las gaseosas.

* * *

El día lunes después de terminada las clases Serena arregló sus cosas rápidamente para así buscar a Lucio. Tenía que cumplir con lo que le había prometido a Rei. De hecho antes de que la campana sonara ya había enviado un mensaje de texto a su amiga para contarle que finalmente lo haría. Platicar con Rei le había sentado maravillosamente bien. Estaba decidida a aclarar la situación y se resguardar la seguridad de ella y sus amigos aún si con eso debía de crear una historia. Incluso la había repasado un poco durante el fin de semana. Lo que llevaba en la mano era solo un espejo con una luz para así poderse maquillar cuando ésta escaseaba, así como ese día en la terraza. El baño estaba abarrotado de chicas queriendo retocarse el peinado y maquillaje y para no seguir esperando decidió arreglarse fuera. Para eso era el artefacto con el que salía retratada en la foto, nada mágico, nada fuera de este mundo. Solo un espejo con luz a batería.

Para su orgullo era algo completamente creíble. Muy posiblemente Lucio no tenía la menor idea de los adelantos en belleza femenina así que si lo desconocía podía apelar a su ignorancia. Y si no le creía… ni siquiera quería pensar en ello. Lo único que necesitaba era esa fotografía y asegurarse de que borraría las copias, originales y todo lo que fuera un vestigio de ese instante.

Serena miró a un lado y luego al otro. Sus amigas se habían marchado hacía un rato por lo que no tendría necesidad de escabullirse a hurtadillas. Era uno de los días en los que agradecía no tener actividades extra escolares principalmente porque disponía de tiempo para cumplir con su cometido y además porque sus amigos y amigas inevitablemente tendrían que ocuparse de sus asuntos y no prestarle atención a otras cosas, por ejemplo a ella.

Se abrochó el abrigo y se lo ajustó, verificó que nada se quedara en el pupitre y se dispuso a marchar con decisión, hasta que…

**- ¡bombom!-**

Eso se sonaba tan mal como creía. Se giró con lentitud. Seiya y Yaten estaban a la mitad del pasillo con sus bolsos en la mano a punto de ir a casa cuando la vieron. Serena intentó dar un paso hacia atrás pero al parecer era tarde.

**- ¡vamos a casa!-** gritó sonriente

Para no continuar chillando de una esquina a otra Serena se decidió a caminar hacia los hermanos Kou. Les sonrió nerviosa.

**- ¿Ustedes no tenían otras cosas que hacer?-**

Seiya se echó el bolso a la espalda

**- Mi práctica se canceló. Están arreglando el césped y Yaten no tiene nada que hacer al igual que tú así que ¿Por qué no regresamos los tres? Compremos algo en el camino y comemos en casa-**

**- Tengo ganas de probar comida china-** agregó Yaten avanzando

Seiya la abrazó con cariño y la hizo caminar junto con ellos pero Serena se puso rígida y no avanzó más. Yaten se detuvo al ver que sus amigos no avanzaban. Serena sonrió

**- Lo siento chicos no puedo mm… ¡no tengo dinero!-** soltó de pronto

Seiya y Yaten se observaron divertidos. Eso jamás había sido un problema para Serena.

**- ¡bombom no seas boba te estamos invitando!-**

Yaten le revolvió el cabello juguetonamente

**- no seas tímida, te dejaré comer de lo mío si quieres-**

Extrañamente Serena no se molestó con aquel gesto sino que se arregló en silencio el cabello. Eso hizo a Yaten sospechar que algo pasaba.

**- ¡Gracias pero tengo algo que hacer lo siento mucho!- **respondió dando un paso hacia atrás

Seiya se vio ligeramente decepcionado con aquella respuesta. Realmente quería comer con Serena y su hermano. Las cosas se habían puesto un poco raras el sábado y a pesar de que el día marchaba bien sentía que algo pasaba con bombom, no tenía idea que era pero lo sentía en su pecho. La notaba distinto…como si su cabeza estuviera lejos.

**- Vaya bombom… ¿te podemos acompañar?-**

Serena se sonrojó mientras negaba con ahínco.

**- Puedo ir sola…es una tontería no se preocupen en serio ¡Nos vemos mañana chicos que disfruten la comida!-**

Serena tomó la mano de Seiya y la apretó unos segundos, besó su mejilla fugazmente e hizo lo mismo con Yaten. Seiya se quedó ahí en medio del pasillo llevándose la mano a la mejilla que Serena había besado. Era la primera vez que un beso de bombom se sentía incorrecto. El recuerdo de su extraño comportamiento del fin de semana volvió a surgir.

Aunque quería creer en ella, aunque intentaba con todas sus fuerzas mantener enterrados los fantasmas del pasado que tanto daño habían ocasionado, la sombra de la duda surgía cada vez que Serena se comportaba así… como si quisiera mantenerlo a raya.

Quizás solo eran especulaciones y después se arrepentiría de ello pero por el momento su instinto le gritaba que hiciera algo. Lo que por semanas había estado dormido en Seiya volvía a agitarse dentro de él.

Yaten se encogió de hombros pensando en lo extraños que eran su hermano y Serena y comenzó la marcha

**- ¡Vamos hermano, aún tengo ganas de comer!- **exclamó

Pero Seiya no se movió ni despegó la vista del camino que había tomado Serena. Yaten puso los ojos en blanco. Algo le decía que la calma pronto se terminaría en su vida.

**-Yaten-** le dijo Seiya con voz grave**- ¿Podrías acompañarme?-**

Serena respiró varias veces antes de abrir la pesada puerta del gimnasio. Gracias a la información obtenida de Mina sabía que Thomas tenía práctica hasta tarde y si él jugaba baloncesto pues Lucio también. Por lo que tenía que alcanzar a hablar con él antes de que la práctica comenzara.

Repasó dos veces su historia y cuando se halló preparada mentalmente para enfrentarle tiró de la manilla para entrar.

El calor que había en el gimnasio la golpeó con fuerza e inmediatamente el abrigo se sintió demasiado grueso. Lo desabotonó y mientras intentaba buscar a la persona que necesitaba ver.

Al primero que divisó fue a Thomas quien estaba sentado en el suelo abrochando los cordones de sus zapatillas. Jay, el más cercano a la entrada se percató de su presencia.

Desde la distancia pudo ver su sonrisa.

**- ¡Hey chicos tenemos visita!-** gritó para sus compañeros

Todos los presentes se dieron la vuelta haciendo que Serena golpeara los zapatos en el marco de la puerta. Se oyeron algunos silbidos y risas masculinas. Jay, con un balón en la mano caminó hacia ella mientras lo hacía botar en el piso.

**- ¡Linda Serena no te había visto desde la fiesta!-**

Serena se abanicó el rostro.

**- Hola Jay si...no tenemos muchos lugares en común aquí en la escuela-**

Miró por sobre el hombro de Jay pero de todas las personas del gimnasio el único al cual no veía era a Lucio. Jay se dio cuenta que la atención de Serena estaba puesta es otra cosa así que miró hacia atrás para ver que era lo que la distraía

**- ¿Buscas a alguien? ¿Un chico que te hace sonrojar tal vez?-**

Serena frunció el ceño y luego lo entendió. Dejó de abanicarse de inmediato

**- ¡Aquí hace mucho calor!-**

De la esquina del gimnasio Thomas trotó hacia donde estaba ella y la abrazó con afecto.

**-¡Sere que extraño verte por aquí!-**

Y vaya que lo era. Serena respondió al abrazo de Thomas y luego se separó un poco de él. De solo pensar en lo que tenía que hacer los retorcijones en el estómago se hicieron presentes con fuerza.

**- Si um… ¿Thomas? necesito pedirte un favor-**

Ambos se miraron un momento y luego se detuvieron en Jay. Era evidente que su presencia estaba demás y así él lo entendió.

**- Iré a practicar tiros libres. ¡Ha sido un gusto verte Serena!-**

Se despidió con la mano y se alejó a grandes trancos. Cuando ya se vieron solos Thomas se acercó.

**- ¿Está todo bien Sere? Lo que sea solo pídemelo-**

Ella asintió agradeciendo la disposición de Thomas quien le ofrecía ayuda sin saber siquiera de que se trataba, todo eso mientras retorcía las manos como si la fricción entre ellas la calmara.

**- Gracias Thomas y sí está todo bien…es solo que necesito hablar con alguien-**

Thomas asintió.

**- Necesito hablar con Lucio un momento-**

La expresión en el rostro de Thomas no fue para nada lo que Serena esperaba. No fue de seriedad, de desconcierto ni de espanto. Solo sonrió, tal como lo había hecho Rei cuando le comentó acerca de Lucio ¿Por qué todos se imaginaban lo mismo? Las cosas no eran así, al menos no para ella…Thomas carraspeó intentando no reír más de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo.

**- ¡Claro Sere! creo que está en los baños vistiéndose. Lo iré a buscar. Espera un momento-**

Antes de dar la vuelta para ir por él se devolvió a su lado y rascó su mejilla

**- No quiero ser entrometido pero…no irán a pelear ¿verdad? Porque no estaré esta vez para tomarte en brazos y alejarte de él. Lucio puede ser muy impulsivo cuando se molesta…solo intenta no molestarlo-**

Serena desvió la mirada un instante. Si ese chico no la provocaba las cosas funcionarían en paz **– No quiero pelear…-** murmuró al rato

Thomas volvió a rascarse la mejilla

**- Okey si tú lo dices…iré por él. De todas formas grita si necesitas m…algo-**

Se alejó moviendo la cabeza. Esto era algo que definitivamente no se había esperado ni en un millón de años. Cuando se lo comentara a Mina lo menos que haría sería gritar. Tal vez no estaría mal pedirle a Lucio que de lo posible no hiciera llorar a Serena o hacerla rabiar como aquella vez. El chico tenía tendencia a sacar lo peor de las personas cuando se lo proponía. Era un buen tipo pero tenía su genio.

Serena dejó de sentir calor en cuanto divisó a Lucio. Él y Thomas salieron juntos de los vestidores y platicaron de algo que parecía serio, eso se podía apreciar por sus expresiones. Cuando Lucio dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta y se encontró con los ojos de Serena ésta alzó la barbilla firme. Se alejó de Thomas golpeando su hombro y caminó casi con deliberada lentitud hacia ella. El tiempo que demoró en estar frente a ella lo utilizó para repasar una y otra vez su discurso. Era una de las pocas cosas que se había aprendido tan de memoria. Si tuviera un examen de "la historia que debía platicar con Lucio" aprobaría con honores estaba segura.

Lucio vestía el uniforme del equipo de baloncesto que consistía en un pantaloncillo a la altura de la rodilla y camiseta sin mangas. Pudo apreciar por qué los chicos le tenían tanto respeto…con esos brazos casi podía creer en la historia que sus propios amigos relataban de él. Era tan grande que le costaba mirarlo a los ojos sin estirar al máximo su cuello, aún así lo hacía. Su cabello estaba desordenado y húmedo. Se pasó una de las manos por él y saludó con un asentimiento.

**- Hola- **le dijo Serena encontrando al fin la voz

**- Hola-** respondió en el mismo tono neutro

Se quedaron ahí evaluándose un par de minutos. Serena se removió nerviosa. Lucio no le diría nada y era normal; ella había sido la que le había buscado.

**- Verás…necesito platicar contigo-**

**- ¿De qué se trata?-** preguntó al instante

Serena miró hacia los demás compañeros de Lucio. Estaban todos mirándoles sin siquiera disimularlo.

**- ¿Podemos hablar afuera?-**

Lucio asintió. Y siguió a Serena hacia el exterior. La rubia respiró por última vez y tomó la manilla de la puerta.

* * *

**- ¿Sabes?-** preguntó Yaten tras una pared**- esto que estas haciendo tiene un nombre-**

Seiya le ignoró. Aún así Yaten continuo hablando.

**- Se llama acoso y te arrestan por ello-**

Dejó de mirar hacia la puerta del gimnasio para concentrarse en el ruidoso de su hermano.

**- No la estoy acosando…solo estoy comprobando algo-**

Yaten golpeó la pared con su bolso

**- ¿Y no podríamos estar comprobando esto sentados en casa comiendo comida china?-**

Seiya dio un nuevo vistazo al gimnasio. Nada aún. Se afirmó en la muralla de concreto y dejó su bolso en el suelo.

**- No lo entiendes Yaten… no sabes lo mal que me siento al estar haciendo esto pero no puedo sacarme de la cabeza que bombom me oculta algo. Está rara-**

Su hermano a veces era tan ingenuo que decirle la verdad en ocasiones era peor que mentirle.

**- Por supuesto que Serena oculta cosas-**

**- Gracias, eso me ayuda bastante-**

Yaten se despegó de la pared y se puso frente a él.

**- El tema Seiya es que tienes que entender algo, todos ocultamos cosas y Serena no es la excepción. No puedes pretender saberlo absolutamente todo de ella, la terminarás asfixiando o acosando justo como ahora-**

Lo pensó un instante. Yaten pateó una piedra lejos.

**- Deberías tranquilizarte y dejar de actuar como un ex - novio sicópata Seiya-**

**- ¿Acaso no te da curiosidad lo que bombom está haciendo aquí?-**

Se llevó los brazos atrás de la cabeza

**- De todas formas me lo dirá después así que…-**

La mirada de Seiya se volvió gris.

**- Esa es la diferencia. Tú estás seguro que podrás tener acceso a eso que preocupa a bombom, lo que la hace estar tan ausente, se acercará a ti y te lo confiará. Tarde o temprano abrirá su corazón para ti. En cambio yo no lo sé, no se si alguna vez vuelva a hacerlo-**

Se dio la vuelta para volver a mirar hacia el gimnasio.

**- Llámame acosador o sicópata pero si ésta es la forma que tengo de saber de bombom, seguiré aquí-**

Tal vez había sido demasiado duro con su hermano. Solo estaba preocupado por su ex – novia a la cual amaba con devoción. Se debía de sentir horrible que ésta no hablara con él. Asintió y le sonrió

**- Puedo soportar un poco más sin comer Seiya-**

La puerta del gimnasio se abrió para dar paso a Serena.

**- ¡Ahí está!-** susurró Seiya. Yaten se puso tras de él para mirar.

**- Sabía que solo había venido a… ¡Que rayos está haciendo!- **exclamó Yaten más alto de lo que debía

Se escondieron rápidamente tras la pared para no ser descubiertos. Seiya intentaba unir piezas pero simplemente no podía. Algo no encajaba.

**- ¿Quién es ese chico?-** murmuró

**- No tengo la menor idea-** le respondió Yaten

Seiya le dio un vistazo rápido. Yaten casi se ofendió por como su hermano dudó.

**- ¡Realmente no lo sé Seiya!- **respondió con molestia

Esperaron un par de segundos más y cuando estuvieron convencidos de que no habían notado su presencia volvieron a mirar.

**- ¿Esto es lo que Serena tenía que hacer?-**

Seiya no dijo nada, aún no diría nada. Solo se dedicó a mirar la escena. Serena parecía nerviosa y ansiosa por hablar con ese chico. Él por otro lado se veía normal…salvo por el hecho de que medía casi dos metros y era enorme. Nunca lo había visto antes y menos cerca de bombom. Llevaba puesto el uniforme de baloncesto y si a eso le sumaba su altura era evidente que era miembro del equipo ¿Qué hacía bombom con él? Seiya frunció el ceño.

**- ¿Por qué bombom se cita con este chico a escondidas?-**

* * *

Serena y Lucio estaban frente a frente mirándose por largo rato. Él esperando a que Serena se decidiera a hablar y ella intentando hallar las palabras adecuadas para comenzar. De pronto a Serena su historia le parecía tonta e inocente, todo lo contrario a Lucio. Suspiró largamente y se dio un coscorrón mental.

No sabía porque estaba pensando tanto eso no era lo suyo, siempre actuaba guiada por sus emociones y esta no sería la excepción así que ¡que diablos! Haría lo de siempre.

**- La noche del baile…tú me viste- **dijo enrostró sin rodeos

Lucio asintió imperturbable

**- Así como a todo el mundo que estuvo ahí-**

Serena puso los ojos en blanco.

**- Me refiero a cuando tú y yo nos encontramos en la terraza del hotel ¡y ya sabes el resto!-**

**- ¿Cuándo tú quebraste la copa?-** le preguntó cruzándose de brazos

Abrió la boca para gritarle no sabiendo si este chico se estaba burlando o si realmente eso era todo lo que recordaba. Pero Serena aún no perdería los estribos.

**- Bueno si…lo de la copa es cierto ¡pero me refiero a lo otro!-**

Lucio entrecerró sus ojos que estaban ocultos tras esos lentes de contacto.

**- ¿Estamos hablando de eso que me preguntaste aquella noche? Me dijiste que no era nada-**

Serena se quedó en silencio. Era cierto. Cuando él le había dicho que no había visto nada ella le había respondido que se trataba de una tontería y que lo olvidara. Y aquí estaba ella recordándoselo otra vez. El plan se estaba desmoronando. Dio un paso hacia delante.

**- Mira Lucio se que esto es raro, que yo aparezca aquí preguntándote estas cosas lo entiendo, es extraño, quizás soy extraña pero necesito saber si…-**

Él descruzó sus brazos y puso sus manos en la cintura un poco más impaciente que al principio.

**- Ya te lo dije esa noche, no vi nada. Ahora tengo que volver al gimnasio debo entrenar-**

Se dio la vuelta dejando a Serena con la palabra en la boca. La rubia apretó los puños con fuerza.

**- ¡Por qué me mientes Lucio!- **legritó a su espalda

Todo el cuerpo de Serena se sacudió al soltar eso. Estaba enfurecida con ese chico apático y embustero que en nada se parecía a la imagen que Yun le había echo vislumbrar el fin de semana. Lucio se dio la vuelta y la confrontó.

**- Por qué…porque no eres honesto conmigo-** agregó Serena más controlada

Lucio caminó hacia ella con ímpetu haciendo que por consiguiente Serena retrocediera ante la inminente posibilidad de que se descargara totalmente con ella. Su límite fue la muralla más cercana, apoyó las manos en el cemento y sintió en la espalda lo frío que estaba éste. Lucio estaba tan cerca que incluso podía ver su verdadero color de ojos brillando tras sus lentillas. Puso los brazos a ambos lados de la cabeza de Serena, aprisionándola.

**- ¿Quién eres tú para gritarme y exigirme honestidad? Ni siquiera te conozco y no me conoces, no eres parte de mi vida, no se nada de ti y tú no sabes nada de mí, no te debo nada y aún así me tomo la molestia de decirte que no vi nada ¿Qué más quieres?-**

Serena se atragantó con su propio aire cuando intentaba respirar ¿Qué era lo que quería realmente? es una pregunta que también se había hecho en silencio. Por el momento lo único que quería era que Lucio le devolviera su espacio personal que se veía bastante reducido con su enorme cuerpo frente a ella bloqueándole todos sus movimientos. No lo conocía era cierto, pero gracias a Yun sentía que sabía cosas de él, cosas que no encajaban para nada con lo que demostraba cada vez que se encontraban. Lucio era un montón de contradicciones.

**- Yo las vi-** le dijo Serena mirándole fijamente**- vi las fotos que tomaste de mí-**

Después de que Serena dijo eso Lucio bajo los brazos y dio dos pasos hacia atrás. Serena frunció el ceño. Estaba harta de esto.

**- ¡Yo las vi!- **volvió a repetirle ésta vez con violencia**- ¡Así que no intentes asustarme o hacerme sentir como una loca porque no me asustas para nada y no estoy loca! ¡Eres un mentiroso y quiero mis fotografías! no tienes derecho a guardarlas para ti…-**

Cuando en las historietas Serena leía que el villano estaba tan enojado que se podía ver fuego en su mirada creía que exageraban. Viendo a Lucio después de decirle todo eso se convenció que sí era posible. Quizás ella era la mentirosa porque en ese instante tuvo mucho miedo de él.

**- ¿Estuviste husmeando en mis cosas?- **preguntó con la mandíbula apretada

Serena se sonrojó pero se mantuvo callada. Lucio apretó el puente de su nariz quizás para ocupar las manos en algo que no fuera estrangularla.

**- Responde ¿lo hiciste?-**

La pregunta era bastante innecesaria al igual que la respuesta. Lucio asintió como corroborando su punto.

**- Lo hiciste…pequeña rubia molesta y entrometida-**

¿Pequeña? ¿Molesta y entrometida? Serena sonrió indignada, acercándose a él y enterrando el dedo índice en su pecho.

**- Dame mis fotos-**

El fuego en los ojos de Lucio raramente se aplacó a diferencia del de Serena que estaba más enardecido que antes. Lucio miró hacia el dedo que Serena tenía sobre su pecho.

**- ¿Sabes lo que le ocurrió al gato por ser muy curioso?-**

Esta vez la intimidación no funcionaría. Serena no se disminuyó ante él. Alzó las cejas, desafiante.

**-¿Ahora me estás amenazando? Te dije que no me asustas-**

De todas formas bajó la mano. Una cosa era no tenerle miedo otra cosa era pecar de arrogante. Y a pesar de lo tensa que se había vuelto la conversación Lucio encontró que ese era el momento indicado para sonreír y Serena no tenía la menor idea de por qué ni qué le pareció tan gracioso. No se trataba de una gran y brillante sonrisa, sino más bien de una intrigante, oscura y misteriosa sonrisa.

**- Lo he notado-** le respondió él escuetamente

Ahora que ambos se habían tranquilizado y que el tono de la plática había disminuido a niveles de normalidad Serena bajó sus defensas y se apegó al plan principal que consistía en intentar apelar al lado sensible de Lucio, si es que lo tenía.

**- Por favor Lucio no he venido a pelear ni a disgustarte, solo quiero mis fotos, nada más que eso-**

Lucio caminó y pasó por su lado y terminó recostado en la misma pared en que anteriormente había estado arrinconada Serena. Suspiró agregando un sonido rasposo al final y descansó sus brazos sobre su estómago.

**- No te mentí-**

Se oía muy seguro de aquello. Miró hacia sus zapatillas y luego otra vez hacia los ojos de la rubia.

**- Solo para que lo sepas. No lo hice-**

Serena estaba a punto de rebatir eso pero Lucio alzó un dedo indicándole que se detuviera y aunque no estaba muy convencida, se detuvo.

**- Tomé la fotografía porque de pronto te me hiciste…- **Se calló y algo divertido tiene que haber pasado por su cabeza por que volvió a sonreír

**- Eras como un pequeño conejo blanco entrando a la cueva del lobo, fue… digno de retratar. Solo quise plasmar eso, pero no me di cuenta de lo que supuestamente tenía que ver hasta que las revelé. Así que cuando me lo preguntaste no lo sabía, no te mentí-**

¿Cómo es que de pronto las cosas se habían torcido de tal manera que ahora Serena se sentía como la victimaria? El mismo chico que le había asegurado que no tenía por qué darle explicaciones se las estaba dando y para colmo la dejaban a ella como la mala de la historia Lucio no era desconcertante porque extrañamente no le sorprendía, más bien era confuso hasta el punto de no entender qué estaba haciendo ahí de pie intentando tener una conversación con alguien que de un instante a otro lograba pasar de ser insufrible a casi agradable.

Serena bajó los hombros y pasó una mano sobre un lado de su rostro reorganizando su cabeza. Lo importante era dejar de sentirse culpable sin peder de vista el objetivo principal. Se mojó los labios y acomodó su cabello.

**- Lo siento Lucio, siento haberme entrometido en tus cosas y siento los gritos -**

Él asintió sin moverse de su sitio. Serena imitándole se cruzó de brazos.

**- Pero aún así quiero mis fotos-**

Los dos en la misma posición y con la misma expresión…la situación se estaba convirtiendo en una competencia para premiar al más obstinado. Lucio movió la cabeza como si hubiera estado pensando exactamente lo mismo.

**- De todas maneras… ¿Qué es lo que sale en esa foto?-**

La pregunta para la cual Serena se había estado preparando durante el fin de semana al fin surgió así que se empecinó en hacer de su mentira la más creíble de todas. Sonrió de manera natural y relajó el cuerpo.

**- Un espejo, un espejo con luz incorporada. Son muy comunes entre las chicas y prácticos cuando escasea la luminosidad… lo saqué en ese momento para verme y chequear que todo estuviera en orden-**

Soltó de a poco el aire para no llamar la atención o despertar sospechas. La mentira nunca se le había dado bien así que realmente había puesto todo su empeño en sonar honesta sin parecer avergonzada o culpable por ello. Lucio asintió con calma sin despegar su vista de Serena.

**- Un espejo- **repitió lo que había dicho Serena

Ella asintió reparando en que sus ojos fueran lo más expresivos posibles así que los abrió viéndose tan celestes como el cielo de verano..

**- Así es. Un espejo- **respondió segura de sí- **¿Me darás las fotografías?-**

Lucio torció la boca en una sonrisa.

**- Depende ¿me dirás por que las quieres?-**

¡Era como la historia sin fin!- pensó Serena. Volvían a ese tema una y otra vez, era exasperante.

**- ¡Por que son mías!- **exclamó la rubia dando una patada en el suelo

**- Error. La cámara es mía y quien las tomó fui yo-**

Serena se apuntó a sí misma

**- Pero es mi rostro la que sale en ellas-**

Lucio volvió a sonreír.

**- ¿Te gustaron?- **le preguntó

Serena se inclinó hacia el frente.

**- ¿Eh?-**

Se pasó la mano por la barbilla que mostraba una barba incipiente.

**- Yun me comentó que te gusta la fotografía así que ¿Te gustaron?-**

¿Yun había hablado de ella con Lucio? ¿Qué otras cosas habían comentado y que no sabía?

**- Apenas si soy una aficionada no se nada de fotografía-**

Se vio un tanto molesto al oír esa respuesta.

**- No te estoy pidiendo que las califiques para un concurso te estoy pidiendo tu opinión. Y por lo que he notado no te cuesta mucho expresarla-**

¿Sería muy precipitado decirle que sus fotografías eran tan reales que cuando las vio se le erizó hasta el último cabello de la cabeza? probablemente era mala idea decirlo. Serena llevó las manos atrás de su espalda y se balanceó de un lado a otro.

**- Es difícil opinar cuando se tiene que hacer de uno mismo pero creo que son buenas, vívidas diría yo y a pesar que en ambas aparece mi rostro… son muy distintas-**

Un brillo que antes no había aparecido cruzó por los ojos de Lucio.

**- ¿Por qué lo dices? Y quiero la verdad, me la debes-**

Serena podía simplemente ignorar ese comentario y responderle algo completamente diferente pero esa agitación en su interior tiró de ella y la impulsó a hablar desde el fondo del corazón y confesarle exactamente lo que había sentido al verlas.

**- Por que en una de ellas me veo alegre, esperanzada, feliz… como todos me ven y como yo espero que me vean. En cambio en la otra me veo… no se si será la palabra adecuada…frágil, vulnerable tal vez…es lo opuesto a lo que deseo que vean, es lo que intento ocultar de los demás y guardar solo para mí. Es un lado mío, algo mío que no me gusta compartir con nadie-**

Se le quedó viendo con detención, con el rostro impasible pero solo en apariencia. Era obvio que su cabeza estaba evaluando su respuesta, intentando dilucidar si había sido honesta y si él había sido capaz de distinguir lo que Serena le había confesado. Por su expresión de calma Serena pudo adivinar que sí.

**- Dime algo Serena ¿Cuál de las dos fotografías es la que realmente tenías temor de que viera?-**

No estaba preparada para esa pregunta ni para que Lucio la llamara por su nombre. Si no hubiera registrado ese bendito cajón probablemente sabría la respuesta pero ahora…era como si Lucio supiera más secretos de ella de los que deseaba. Se agachó y fijó la vista en sus manos.

**- Pensé que la primera pero ahora ya no lo sé-**

Se hizo un silencio pesado. Serena podía sentir la mirada penetrante de Lucio que hacía a su rostro sonrosarse debido a la intensidad. Oyó las pisadas de Lucio a su lado y alzó la vista. Para cuando lo hizo el chico se había alejado de la muralla y se encaminaba a la puerta del gimnasio.

**- Mañana en la mañana tendrás las fotografías, copias y negativos en tus manos- **le respondió sin voltearse

Serena se quedó quieta sin saber que decir y antes de que girara la manilla reaccionó.

**- ¡Lucio espera!-**

Él se detuvo. Serena buscó dentro de su mente la razón por la cual había impedido que se fuera. Quería ser agradable, quería que ese desagradable ambiente entre ellos acabara de una vez.

**- Tus otras fotografías… los paisajes, los colores, la luz las sombras… todo es impresionante-**

No supo si ese comentario le agradó después de todo las había visto sin su permiso. Ni siquiera eso, había violado su privacidad, acto por el cual perfectamente podría acusarla ante las autoridades de la escuela. Pero aún así debía decirle lo geniales que eran. Simplemente sentía que debía hacerlo.

Lucio no se volteó pero tampoco avanzó, se quedó ahí quieto para desgracia de Serena.

**- Eso es algo mío que no me gusta compartir con nadie- **respondió con una frase que Serena había dicho

La rubia se sonrió.

**- ¿Compartes algo con alguien?-**

Se oyó como él también sonreía. Sorpresivamente se dio la vuelta y con un saludo de su mano se despidió.

**- Adiós Serena-**

Giró la manilla y finalmente entró. Serena no se movió hasta que comenzó a sentir el frío aire del invierno colarse por su abrigo. Se lo volvió a abrochar y además subió el cuello para protegérselo del viento.

Con altos y bajos había logrado su cometido. Ya nada debía de preocuparla. Rei se sentiría aliviada y no habría necesidad de involucrar a sus demás amigas. Había solucionado el problema ella misma y eso debía de hacerla sentir feliz. Pero extrañamente una sensación de insatisfacción la embargó. Algo que había resultado bien simplemente no se sentía bien.

**- Adiós-**

* * *

**- Quizás sea su vecino-** dijo Yaten mientras ambos hermanos caminaban camino a casa- **quizás su mamá o su papá le pidieron hablar con él-**

Seiya se mantuvo cabizbajo

**- O tal vez alguna chica le pidió que viniera a hablar con él, a entregarle una carta de amor. Ya sabes como son las mujeres a nosotros nos ha pasado miles de veces-**

Lo golpeó en el hombro pero Seiya siguió sin reaccionar. Yaten dejó a un lado las suposiciones y optó por hablar en serio.

**- ¿Qué estas pensando Seiya? dime algo porque parezco un tonto hablando solo-**

Alzó la vista para enfrentar a su hermano. Se veía tan confundido.

**- ¿En serio tú no sabes…?-**

Yaten le hizo detenerse abruptamente sujetándolo del brazo

**- Escucha Seiya. Serena es mi mejor amiga tú eres mi hermano, la situación es incómoda y muchas veces apesta pero si apareciera un hombre nuevo en la vida de Serena sería el primero en decírtelo-**

Luego de un momento Seiya asintió. Yaten se revolvió el cabello entrando en fase de desesperación.

**- De todas maneras no se veían en plan romántico-**

Esperaba que con eso aplacara los pensamientos de su hermano. Seiya continúo caminando sin perder de vista sus zapatos

**- No pude oír mucho**- agregó Yaten- **pero me dio esa impresión-**

Seiya sí había oído algunas cosas que le tenían inquieto.

**- bombom le llamó mentiroso y luego lo acusó de haber visto algo, pero no entendí a que se refería, estábamos demasiado lejos para oír mejor-**

Yaten comenzó a pensar las nuevas posibilidades que le brindaba esa información

**- No entiendo nada, esa es la verdad. No tengo la menor idea de quien es ese tipo ni como Serena lo conoció-**

Al menos Seiya sí había escuchado algo de él

**- Lucio-** le dijo a Yaten con voz estrangulada- **su nombre es Lucio y por su uniforme es obvio que juega en el equipo de baloncesto -**

Yaten asintió

**- Eso es algo. Al menos sabemos como lo conoció-**

La única conexión posible entre ambos. Seiya también ya lo había adivinado

**- Una razón más para querer matar a Thomas**- soltó Yaten sin pensárselo mucho

Eso al menos logró que Seiya sonriera. Pero con lo que Yaten estaba a punto de comentar era muy probable que borrara ese gesto del rostro. Acababa de recordar algo que tal vez no tranquilizara para nada a su hermano.

**- Escucha Seiya no vayas a híperventilar con lo que te voy a decir pero creo saber quien es ese chico o lo que he oído de él-**

Un muy mal presentimiento afloró en Seiya. Yaten le dio una miradita de reojo

**- ¿En serio no has oído de él? ¿En los pasillos o en la cafetería? ya sabes como son de chismosos en esta escuela aunque no quieras saber te enteras de cosas-**

Seiya negó

**- ¿A que vienes a la escuela Seiya?-** le increpó

Se encogió de hombros

**- A ver a bombom, jugar fútbol americano y a estudiar-**

No era necesario preguntar en qué orden, Seiya lo había dejado bastante claro. Yaten le sonrió con ternura. Su hermano era tan transparente como el cristal.

**- Pues deberías ampliar esa lista-**

Seiya resopló

**- Solo dímelo Yaten estás dándote vueltas-**

Era cierto. No quería preocupar más a Seiya pero se sentía con el deber de hacerlo.

**- Es el chico rebelde de la escuela Seiya. El que tiene pocos amigos y no sigue las reglas. Juega baloncesto y dicen que es una verdadera muralla en la cancha, infranqueable. Yo no le he visto pero eso se dice-**

Seiya asintió

**- ¿Qué más se dice?-**

Su hermano miró hacia otro lado e hizo un gesto que Seiya solo pudo interpretar como "no se si quieras oírlo"

**- Ya sabes…-**

**- No, no lo se-**

Tiró de su labio con sus dedos.

**- Las chicas lo persiguen, es algo así como un imán de citas… ¿en serio no has oído esto en la escuela?, debe ser su aire de solitario chico con problemas. A veces no entiendo a las mujeres supongo que creen que lo cambiarán. Se dice que ha salido con todas las de su generación pero no ha tomado en serio a ninguna y aún así las chicas siguen buscándolo es…-**

Yaten se silenció abruptamente. Quizás había dicho demasiado. Los hombros de Seiya se iban hundiendo conforme recibía más información. Yaten metió las manos a sus bolsillos.

**- Son solo rumores como los miles que se divulgan por la escuela y si aún fueran ciertos…Serena es distinta a todas las demás chicas ella no caería en esos juegos-**

Seiya sonrió sin fuerzas

**- ¿No caería en el juego de transformar un alma atormentada en alguien feliz? Por supuesto que no…bombom no acostumbra a salvar vidas…-**

Seiya se agachó en plena calle y tiró de su cabello. Estaba a punto de tener una crisis de pánico de la sola incertidumbre. Yaten quien solo estaba ahí de observador estaba empezando a tomarle peso a las reacciones de su hermano. Dejaría de hablar de ese chico y de llenar la cabeza de Seiya con información para que elaborara sus teorías.

**- Tiene que ser otra cosa**- le dijo desde su altura- **Tú mismo viste la postura defensiva de Serena, algo tiene que haberle hecho-**

Eso no le hacía sentir mejor. Se tapó el rostro sin saber que pensar, sin saber qué prefería porque todas las alternativas terminaban en el mismo punto, con bombom y más específicamente los problemas con bombom siempre decantaban en la misma dirección.

**- Ella no acude a mí Yaten, aunque esté en aprietos no me entero porque ella se encarga de mantenerme al margen…a veces cuando estoy solo me pregunto…me pregunto si Darien también tuvo estos problemas con bombom porque realmente no se como lo hizo para estar con ella tantos años… no se cual es la fórmula, aunque trato de encontrarla siempre termino con las manos vacías- **

Está bien. No era el mejor lugar para mantener una conversación así pero Seiya había elegido la calle para desmoralizarse. Yaten se agachó frente a su hermano mientras las personas que transitaban a su alrededor se preguntaban que diantres hacían dos chicos en esa posición. Afortunadamente Yaten era bastante bueno ignorando lo que no le importaba y la gente murmurando y no teniendo nada más en lo que ocuparse salvo en ellos, era algo que entraba en la categoría de cosas redundantes en su vida.

**- En estos temas soy más inexperto que tú- **comenzó- **pero creo que no hay fórmulas secretas Seiya. Serena…ella no es la misma chica que estuvo con Darien, se ha vuelto más independiente, más segura de sí. No es que no te necesite sino que ha aprendido a equilibrar las cosas. Lo cierto es que te necesita tanto como se necesita a sí misma-**

Vaya. Eso era una gran frase. Seiya prestó atención.

**- Creo que cuando Serena estaba con Darien en cierta medida tenía temor de ver en lo que se iba a convertir en el futuro…una sombra del gran Príncipe, la sola idea de estar atada a una persona así le aterraba pero ahora camina por la vida convencida de que puede tener el mundo en sus manos si así lo quisiera-**

Yaten se irguió y estiró el brazo para que su hermano la sostuviera y se levantara. Ya era suficiente de este episodio de cuestionamientos.

**- Serena eligió estar contigo precisamente por eso, a tu lado pudo crecer. Deberías sentirte orgulloso de eso, orgulloso de lo que ha logrado, no al lado de Darien ni a mi lado ni de ese chico desconocido, a tu lado Seiya. Tú eres gran parte de lo que Serena es ahora- **

Serena estaba creciendo y él había sido gran partícipe de ello. No podía expresar con palabras lo orgulloso que estaba de cómo bombom había ido venciendo con el tiempo todos sus miedos, sus trancas, sus inseguridades, sus barreras hasta que entre él y ella no había quedado nada que les impidiera estar juntos.

Era imposible pensar que la antigua Serena hubiera hecho tantos sacrificios para llegar a él. Si bombom no hubiera cambiado, la historia entre ellos dos había terminado aquella tarde en la azotea de la escuela.

¿Cómo negar entonces que la valentía de bombom, su determinación, su amor habían cambiado por completo el curso de sus vidas?

Quizás el problema no era que bombom estuviera avanzando a pasos agigantados sino que él estaba estancado en aquel chico que soñaba con el amor de la mujer de sus sueños.

Ese sueño se había convertido en realidad desde hace mucho y tenía la fortuna de observar a bombom ya no desde la distancia sino que tan cerca como jamás lo imaginó.

Su tiempo juntos no había sido tan largo como se lo esperaba…el noviazgo era algo bastante complicado y si había que ser justos no merecía el premio al novio del año. Aún así su amor por bombom estaba intacto.

En el pasado solo había tenido eso ¿Por qué no simplemente volvía a confiar en que su amor por Serena podía volver las cosas mejor?

Le sonrió a Yaten y acepto con gusto su mano

**- Quizás tengo que hablar con ella ¿verdad? me la he pasado especulando e ideando suposiciones cada vez que estos problemas surgen y las comento con todo el mundo menos con ella-**

Yaten ladeó la cabeza

**- O tal vez debas plantarle un beso en la boca y terminar con esta tontería de "nos amamos pero no podemos estar juntos"-**

Seiya negó. Ya habían hablado de aquello y siempre era lo mismo.

**- Sabes como son las cosas-**

**- ¡Por supuesto que lo sé! Estoy en medio de esta locura que han fabricado ustedes dos-**

Rió por el histrionismo de su hermano.

**- Esta vez quiero hacer las cosas bien. Le hice daño a bombom y esta vez no quiero correr riesgos…aunque creo que en poco tiempo volveremos a estar juntos, tengo un buen presentimiento-**

Yaten aún seguía creyendo que la idea del beso era lo mejor que esperar o creer en buenos presentimientos pero también estaba seguro que convencer de eso a Seiya sería imposible. Estaba obsesionado con comportarse como un príncipe azul.

**- Lo único que te digo es que si ese chico Lucio tuviera la oportunidad de hacerlo créeme que no se debatiría entre hacer o no lo correcto-**

Ese comentario llegó al centro del alma de Seiya y Yaten sabía que estaba demás pero ya no le quedaba de otra. Seiya no disimuló su enfado.

**- ¿Te han dicho que los consejos que das deberías aplicarlo a tu vida privada?-**

**- Hay una diferencia enorme entre nuestras historias-**

Bufó aún molesto.

**- Si claro… es fácil opinar ¿verdad?-**

Guardaron silencio antes de que alguno dijera algo más de lo que pudiera arrepentirse. Continuaron caminando uno al lado del otro.

**- ¿Sabes?- **dijo Yaten al cabo de unos minutos**- Al diablo con Mina-**

**- ¿Disculpa?-**

Seiya alzó una ceja un poco en shock, un poco molesto y hasta un poco divertido. Yaten asintió reafirmando su declaración. Se le acababa de ocurrir una idea genial.

**- Ya me oíste. Al diablo con Mina, incluso con Serena y con todas las mujeres que nos han roto y romperán nuestro corazón en el futuro-**

**- Okey…- **murmuró Seiya no comprendiendo aún a su hermano

**- ¡Estoy harto de esto!- **continuó Yaten apuntando primero hacia él y luego hacia Seiya**- harto de hablar una y otra vez de ellas ¿Acaso crees que en este momento se están lamentando por no estar con nosotros?-**

Seiya se sonrió incómodo.

**- La verdad es que quiero creer que sí…-**

Yaten puso los ojos en blanco. No quería acabar con las puras ilusiones de su hermano pero era necesario.

**- ¡Claro que no Seiya! Mina está con su novio dulce y rosa montando unicornios y saltando arcoíris mientras que Serena está con ese chico con aspecto de metalero montando en su motocicleta y yendo a un recital de heavy metal-**

El solo pensar en esa imagen hizo que por el cuerpo de Seiya se esparcieran millones de temblores involuntarios. ¡No su bombom!. Registró su bolso con apuro y sacó su teléfono celular.

**- Tal vez deba llamar a bombom…-**

**- ¡No!-** exclamó Yaten arrebatándoselo de la mano antes de que alcanzara a marcar- **Tu teléfono celular está siendo requisado hasta nuevo aviso-**

Lo guardó en su bolso a pesar de las protestas de Seiya para que se lo devolviera. Éste, cansado de discutir, dio un vistazo a su alrededor para buscar alguna caseta de teléfono público y cuando divisó la más próxima a unos metros se encaminó hacia ella con prisa. Yaten le siguió de cerca.

**- No se que planeas Yaten**- le gritó por sobre el hombro- **pero estas loco y me estás asustando. Tengo que llamar a bombom ¡e impedir que termine en un concierto vestida de negro y saltando junto con chicos pandilleros!-**

Quizás si había exagerado con el ejemplo- pensó Yaten. Seiya abrió la puerta de la caseta y se metió en ella. Cuando comenzó a marcar el número de bombom la mano de Yaten fue a posarse sobre el botón que le daba tono al teléfono y lo presionó para cortar la llamada. Seiya se dio la vuelta cansado de los jueguitos de Yaten.

**- Antes de que me caigas a golpes te diré lo que haremos-**

Seiya se cruzó de brazos. Le daría un minuto.

**- Organizaremos una fiesta-**

El rostro le mejoró considerablemente al oír eso. Dentro de todas las cosas dementes que se le había ocurrido decir a su hermano, la idea de una velada no sonaba tan mal.

**- ¡Que bien! déjame avisarle a bombom para que…- **

Comenzó a marcar pero la rápida mano de Yaten nuevamente se lo impidió.

**- ¿Es que acaso no has entendido nada lo que te he dicho?-** exclamó Yaten exasperado- **Necesitamos unas vacaciones Seiya. Unas vacaciones de todo este drama romántico-adolescente ¡que francamente me tiene harto! organizaremos una fiesta, invitaremos a algunos amigos de la industria musical y el rumor se esparcirá tan rápido que ni siquiera tendremos que esforzarnos. Será todo un éxito-**

Eso no se oía tan mal, salvo por un hecho…

**- ¿Sin las chicas Yaten? eso no me parece bien, se molestarán- **

**- ¡Y que con eso Seiya!-** le inquirió sonriendo- **además cuando ellas se reúnen para sus "noches de chicas" nosotros jamás les hemos reparado o criticado. Es justo que también nosotros tengamos nuestros espacios-**

Eso era cierto. Ellos nunca se enteraban sino hasta que comentaban frente a ellos que se habían visto para tomar helado o simplemente charlar. Seiya dejó el auricular del teléfono público aún no muy convencido.

**- No lo sé Yaten…-**

Al menos había desistido en su idea de llamar a Serena. Poco a poco Yaten iba ganando terreno. Lo tomó del brazo y logró sacarlo de la cabina telefónica y encaminarlo nuevamente hacia casa.

**- Hazme caso-** le dijo golpeándole la espalda con la suficiente suavidad- **pensar en Serena las 24 horas del día no hará que ella se olvide más o menos rápido de lo que pasó ni mucho menos hará que te comience a contarte su vida. Así como lamentarme pensar en Mina no hará que ella mágicamente termine con Thomas. A veces hay que ser realista Seiya. Y en este momento tengo un golpe de realismo extremo-**

Más que extremo Seiya lo ubicaba en el límite de la crueldad. Sabía que en ese punto Yaten tenía razón pero tampoco creía que la solución fuera una fiesta espontánea sin motivo. De todas maneras decidió por sanidad mental seguirle la corriente.

**- Y de hacer esta "fiesta" ¿Dónde la haríamos? ¿en casa? A Taiki no le gustará la idea-**

Su hermano Taiki era reacio a que extraños tuvieran acceso al único lugar en donde realmente tenían privacidad. Y la verdad es que a él tampoco le animaba la idea de llenar el apartamento de gente desconocida. Pero Yaten al parecer tenía solución para todo.

**- Somos dos contra tres Seiya. Además podemos hacer la fiesta en la azotea. Es techada, amplia y tiene paredes que aíslan el ruido. Y si eso aún no convence podemos incluír algunos invitados interesantes. Estoy seguro que Taiki aprovechará la oportunidad para sellar nuevos negocios-**

Al menos no pensaba atiborrar la casa de gente loca y enfiestada. Por la manera en la que hablaba Yaten parecía tenerlo todo controlado. Eso estaba logrando que Seiya se convenciera más y más de la idea.

**- ¿Y que pasa con la escuela?- **preguntó aún cuestionado el plan**- Mañana es martes-**

Yaten le sonrió con arrogancia.

**- ¡Somos súper estrellas Seiya! podemos faltar aunque sea una vez a clases si queremos y si eso te complica comenzaremos temprano y terminará temprano-**

Seiya no había visto así de emocionado a Yaten en días. Tal vez la única razón de peso por la que estaba dispuesto a acceder a la locura temporal de su hermano, era por esa sonrisa. Pasó un brazo por sobre sus hombros aún caminando a casa.

**- ¿Realmente estás entusiasmado por esto eh?-**

A Yaten ya no le quedaban muchas cosas por las cuales sentirse emocionado. La escuela era un asco, su vida personal daba miedo. Quizás lo único que valía aún la pena era la música pero la falta de inspiración lo tenía con una crisis existencial que no le dejaba muchas alternativas a las cuales aferrarse. Así que si, estaba emocionado por ello.

**- Estoy harto por muchas cosas Seiya pero sobretodo estoy harto de sentime así de…de fracasado**- Seiya estuvo a punto de hablar pero Yaten negó- **No soy un fracasado no es necesario que lo digas pero me siento así, siento que nada en mi vida resulta. Se que es superficial y no es la solución pero deseo tener siquiera un momento ordinario en el que no me dedique a pensar ni a lamentarme de mí mismo. Quiero solo… no pensar-**

Seiya entendía muy bien a su hermano, más de lo que hubiera esperado y más de lo que hubiera deseado. El tema de bombom lo tenía agobiado y siempre cuando creía que ya lo tenía descifrado aparecía una nueva arista que lo enredaba todo una vez más. Por ejemplo ese chico Lucio… francamente hacerse las mismas preguntas una y otra vez no iban a darle la respuesta que quería oír. No vería a bombom hasta el día siguiente así que…

Además estaba Yaten. No es que su comportamiento hubiera sido el mejor durante la semana pero de alguna manera se merecía algo de relajo. Y por lo que había concluido claramente él se lo merecía también.

Así que casi sin percatarse había llegado a una decisión. Suspiró tal vez para alejar los mismos fantasmas que atormentaban a Yaten y olvidarse de ellos un par de horas.

**- Tú se lo dirás a Taiki**- dijo Seiya finalmente- **tú lo organizarás todo ¡y tú se lo explicarás a las chicas cuando se enteren!-**

Yaten gritó un ¡si! por la victoria obtenida. Abrazó a Seiya con fuerza

**- ¡Oh hermanito esto será muy divertido ya verás!-**

Seiya movió la cabeza, rendido.

**- Ya tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto-**

* * *

Serena salió de la escuela con el ánimo completamente distinto al cual había llegado en la mañana.

La preocupación con la que había estado conviviendo todo el fin de semana estaba disipada.

Lo que pensó prácticamente imposible había sucedido y Lucio había accedido a ayudarla. Aún no entendía muy bien cual de todas las cosas que había dicho le había convencido de cooperar, pero no importaba, lo había logrado. Y por su cuenta.

La sonrisa de satisfacción de Serena era difícil de disimular. Pocas veces se podía jactar de encargarse de algo completamente sola y cuando sucedía no era malo reconocerlo.

Quizás Lucio sí era algo humano después de todo. Detrás de todo ese cuerpo intimidante, esa mirada fría y ese rostro duro había podido ser testigo de un chispazo de lo que Yun había comentado. No es que ahora lo viera como un santo pero tenía una mejor opinión de él. Por eso mismo es que se había sincerado con él.

Al recordar aquello que le había dicho no pudo evitar sentirse un poco avergonzada…confesándole acerca de su resquemor a que los demás vieran su lado frágil. Pero lo cierto es que Serena no lo había hecho con el propósito de apelar a sus emociones, más bien lo hizo porque estaba medianamente convencida de que Lucio ya lo había adivinado. Lo que hizo Lucio fue más bien probarla. Había sido una prueba para saber si podía confiar en ella.

Extraño pero así lo había entendido y Serena pensaba que había pasado la prueba y gracias a eso sonreía con alegría.

Tenía que compartir con alguien todo esto así que sacó de su bolsillo su teléfono celular y tecleó en unas pocas palabras un mensaje a Rei más que nada para tranquilizarla. Así se concentraría totalmente en sus cosas. No quería ser un obstáculo para que su amiga viajara en paz.

Serena se encontró con algunos compañeros de salón y otros chicos que acababan de terminar con sus actividades. Los saludó con amabilidad y emprendió camino a su casa.

Eso hasta que algo llamó su atención. Algunas chicas se habían aglomerado pasos más allá de la puerta principal y luego de quedarse detenidas un rato observando algo que desde la distancia no podía distinguir sonreían nerviosas.

Serena alzó las cejas sorprendida pero no alcanzó para captar su completa atención. El teléfono celular vibró en su bolsillo. Rei le respondió que se sentía feliz por su logro.

Serena despegó la vista de la pantalla de su teléfono y notó que había un automóvil color rojo estacionado en la acera, un automóvil que le parecía muy familiar.

Ralentizó el paso y se unió al grupito de colegialas. Se puso en puntillas para descubrir finalmente que era lo que pasaba. Y ahí lo entendió.

Dos figuras bastante conocidas aguardaban dentro del automóvil y algo le decía que era muy probable que estuvieran aguardando por ella.

Con esfuerzo se hizo camino a través de la multitud y dio dos golpes a la ventanilla del piloto. Inmediatamente Darien bajó la ventanilla dejando al descubierto por completo su rostro.

**- Tenemos que hablar-**

Serena pudo ver quien era su acompañante. Hotaru estaba sentada con la cabeza gacha y las manos entrelazadas y descansando sobre su regazo. Serena no tenia idea que rayos estaba ocurriendo así que asintió sin siquiera preguntar de que se trataba. Darien se preparó para salir del auto y en cuanto lo hizo las espectadoras se disiparon atemorizadas de ser descubiertas. Él se recostó en la puerta del auto y Serena puso su bolso por delante.

**- ¿Por qué no te has comunicado conmigo?-**

A Serena casi se le cae el bolso de la pura impresión. Miró hacia los lados para ver si se trataba de alguna broma de mal gusto, una cámara indiscreta o en el mejor de los casos un sueño vívido.

**- ¿Comunicarme contigo?-** preguntó repitiendo lo que él le había dicho

Darien se cruzó de brazos viéndose impaciente

**- Aquel día le dije a ese chico que cuando tuvieras noticias de la misión me lo informaras-**

Serena se veía igual de confusa ¿A que chico se refería? Darien bufó

**- No te lo dijo ¿verdad?-**

Lo más probable es que se estuviera refiriendo a Seiya pero no recordaba en que momento esos dos podrían haber tenido un intercambio de palabras en donde hubieran acordado eso. Tendría que preguntarle a Seiya y además saber por que no le había dado el recado.

**- De todas formas Darien-** le dijo Serena cambiando el peso hacia su otra pierna- **No he tenido noticias, es por eso que no te he dicho nada-**

Dejó de recostarse en el auto y se irguió en toda su altura. Serena tuvo que dar medio paso hacia atrás para poder verle el rostro ¿Por qué todos los chicos que conocía eran tan altos?

**- ¿Y no te parece extraño que aún no hayas tenido noticias?-** le inquirió

Serena pasó su cabello detrás de la oreja ¿Era su impresión o Darien la estaba regañando?

**- El viaje es largo Darien seguramente aún no llegan-**

**- Serena ha pasado más de una semana-**

¿Más de una semana? Serena comenzó a hacer un conteo mental hacia atrás. El día de la reunión había sido un domingo y no precisamente el del día de ayer. Hoy era lunes así que habían transcurrido exactamente ocho días y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

La semana que había pasado para ella transcurrió entre la escuela, los amigos y Seiya, especialmente esto último. Su tiempo juntos había sido tan bueno y tan gratificante que nada más había pasado por su cabeza. Pero ahora que Darien se lo decía…

**- No lo había notado…he estado demasiado ocupada-**

Le dio una mirada esquiva

**- Si, claro**- le respondió escueto

Definitivamente la estaba regañando. Serena puso una mano en su cadera. Las cosas con Darien jamás serían fáciles

**- ¿Has venido solo a llamarme la atención?-**

Serena se había vuelto una experta en desafiar a Darien. Era un ritual con el cual casi se sentía identificada y al parecer uno al cual Darien también se estaba acostumbrando.

**- No he venido por mí, ni por ti si eso te hace sentir mejor-**

¿Entonces por que…? Serena desvió su mirada hacia la persona que esperaba en el automóvil. Así que esto se trataba de la pequeña Hotaru.

**- ¿Le sucede algo a Hotaru?-**

De pronto el hablar con Darien, tener que verle y enfrentarse a él pasaron a segundo plano. Los ojos de Darien, su expresión le daban a entender que tampoco estaba ahí para discutir, sino que para algo más transcendental que ambos.

Darien se removió intranquilo y dio un vistazo hacia el interior del automóvil para asegurarse que ella aún se mantenía ajena a la plática.

**- Fue ella quien me pidió que viniera a verte, ha estado algo inquieta, no está comiendo con regularidad, en la escuela se le ha visto ausente y por lo que sé conciliar el sueño le cuesta cada día más…-**

Serena se acercó a él demostrando toda la ansiedad que sentía.

**- ¿Está enferma, le hicieron algo, que tiene? ¡Por favor dime!-** exclamó con premura

Darien arrugó el ceño y hundió el mentón poniendo a prueba la paciencia de Serena. Ésta se encorvó para poder encontrarse con la mirada de Darien.

**- Ella…-** comenzó el chico**…- ella cree que algo malo pasó con las Outers-**

El rostro de Serena palideció.

**- ¿Algo malo? ¿Algo como qué?-**

**- No lo sé. Dice que tiene un presentimiento, que no lo sabe explicar pero que lo sabe. No me preguntes como o por qué, pero está muy mal- **

Él se veía igual de mal al saber que Hotaru no estaba bien.

**- Setsuna es como una madre y las demás también forman parte de su vida. Son como su familia, las cuatro tienen un vínculo especial. Es por eso que me pidió platicar contigo, no se si tienes alguna forma de saber de ellas… lo cierto es que Hotaru te lo agradecería mucho-**

Levantó la vista para al fin encontrarse con los ojos de Serena

**- Yo te lo agradecería mucho-**

Serena estaba viviendo momentos bastante intensos para un solo día. Primero con Lucio y ahora con Darien. Necesitaba tiempo para asimilarlo pero por ahora se quedaba con la mirada angustiada de Darien y con la información que estaba recibiendo de Hotaru a través de él.

**- Tú le crees ¿verdad? A lo que me refiero es ¿Le había sucedido esto antes? ¿Lo de tener estos presentimientos? Tal vez solo está preocupada y es normal que lo esté…ellas están lejos y la distancia a veces nos hace pensar cosas-**

Las facciones de Darien se endurecieron. Serena le hizo un gesto para que no se exasperara

**- No me lo tomes a mal pero por favor entiéndeme. Si voy a platicar de esto con mis amigas y posiblemente con la Reina Serenity tengo que saber si está absolutamente convencida de ello. No puedo alarmarlas así-**

Él era un hombre racional, tenía que entenderlo y cuando su cuerpo se relajó Serena comprendió que sí lo había hecho.

**- Hotaru es una niña pero sabes lo madura que es a su edad-** le dijo con voz doliente- **ha sufrido cosas que para cualquier persona serían traumáticas pero ella las ha soportado todas y cada una con valor. No se alteraría solo por extrañar a Setsuna…no tengo como probar que lo que dice es cierto pero los gritos y el llanto de ella en la noche pidiendo que ayudaran a sus amigas me bastan para creer que algo no está bien-**

A Serena sin embargo le faltaba una cosa más para convencerse completamente.

**- ¿Puedo hablar con ella?-**

Eso sorprendió un poco a Darien. Que él estuviera dándole esta información a Serena había sido en parte para que ambas evitaran platicar. Hotaru aún no podía comprender lo extraño de su relación, le chocaba que a pesar de todo lo experimentado aún tuvieran cierto tipo de lazo que los unía. Había vivido en carne propia el sufrimiento de Darien por lo que aún no estaba preparada para enfrentar a la persona responsable de ello.

Pero Darien sabía por qué Serena necesitaba hablar con la pequeña. Había estado presente aquella vez en que el contacto de ambas había desencadenado algo extraordinario. Algún tipo de misteriosa luz dorada. Nunca había entendido cual era su origen ni su verdadera utilidad pero de seguro Serena la veía justo en ese momento. Era la alternativa más viable para comprobar si lo que sucedía con Hotaru era o no verídico. Darien asintió.

**- Está en el automóvil. Se siente un poco débil así que…-**

Serena sonrió para tranquilizarlo

**- No te preocupes solo será un momento y ni siquiera tendrá que bajarse del vehículo le hablaré por la ventanilla-**

Rodeó el automóvil y se dirigió directamente hacia la niña. Se agachó y golpeó el vidrio dos veces. Hotaru alzó la vista y se quedó viéndole sin saber que hacer. Con un gesto Serena le indicó que bajara el vidrio. Dudosa, Hotaru lo hizo. Serena se agachó hasta que ambas quedaron a la misma altura.

**- Hola-** saludó Serena

Hotaru se sonrojó

**- Hola-** balbuceo con timidez

Serena recostó uno de sus brazos en el borde de la ventanilla

**- Darien me comentó que...que has estado inquieta últimamente-**

**- A mí no me pasa nada- **aseguró con firmeza**- Son ellas. Están en peligro, lo sé no estoy loca-**

Serena atrapó con sus dedos una de las muñecas de Hotaru y le miró con confianza.

**- ¡Hey nadie ha dicho que estas loca! ¡Ni Darien ni yo lo creemos!-**

Apretó un poco más fuerte a Hotaru y se concentró en hacer aparecer esa calidez que siempre estaba presente cuando estaba con Yaten. Pero como Hotaru y ella no estaban tan familiarizadas le costó un poco más. Hasta que comenzó a recibir pequeños destellos de lo que la niña estaba sintiendo. Miedo, preocupación y desesperación.

Y oscuridad. Mucha. Tal oscuridad no era posible encontrarla en el mundo. Era algo más lejano…era el universo. Ninguna estrella, ninguna calidez, ninguna señal de vida. Solo la inmensidad que te absorbía el calor y el aliento. Serena arrugó el ceño. Algo no estaba bien. Si las Outers estaban ahí tendría que poder sentirlas, algún resquicio o estela de su poder, pero no había nada. Y a la vez esa nada no era normal, esa ausencia de vida, de calor… ese sentimiento de incomodidad ya lo había experimentado antes.

De pronto soltó a Hotaru bruscamente haciendo que se sobresaltara. El labio inferior comenzó a poblársele de un frío sudor, sin embargo solo podía sentir un calor que la ahogaba. Como pudo Serena recompuso su rostro y se sostuvo bien firme del automóvil para no caerse. Hotaru le miró a los ojos por primera vez.

**- ¿Ves a lo que me refiero?-**

Serena asintió con forzada calma.

**- Averiguaré que está sucediendo Hotaru y cuando lo sepa te prometo que te lo diré-**

La niña intentó controlar sus lágrimas pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano

**- Solo quiero que vuelvan a salvo…-**

No quería hacer promesas que después quedaran inconclusas pues ya bastante daño le había ocasionado. Aún así le acarició el cabello

**- Haré todo lo posible por que así sea-**

Se irguió y encontró la vista fija de Darien sobre ella. No era necesario decir más. Darien lo entendía. Lo que Hotaru había presentido también lo había podido sentir Serena. Algo malo había ocurriendo.

* * *

Thomas corrió para poder alcanzar a Lucio y salir juntos de la escuela. La práctica había estado dura así que todos se dirigían directamente a sus casas para poder dar un merecido descanso. Pero antes de eso quería charlar un poco con su amigo. Y quizás también incomodarlo otro tanto.

**- ¡Lucio!-** gritó para que le esperara. El aludido miró hacia atrás y se detuvo. Thomas le sonrió y golpeó su espalda

**- ¡Estoy rendido! El entrenamiento me ha dejado hecho polvo-**

Lucio subió la capucha de su vestimenta

**- Si pretendemos ganar algo este año, me temo que todas las prácticas serán así de extenuantes a partir de ahora-**

Thomas hizo un gesto.

**- Eso no es muy bueno para mí… ¿Y que harás ahora?-**

Del bolsillo de su pantalón sacó una paleta dulce y le desprendió el envoltorio.

**- Por el momento comer y dormir. Lo demás se verá más tarde-**

Se metió la paleta a la boca y la saboreó. Thomas asintió

**- Yo iré a ver a Mina un rato si no lo hago se molestará-**

Sonrió a pesar de lo raro que eso se oía. Lucio hizo girar su paleta en la boca. Thomas hizo una mueca graciosa, como si hubiera recordado algo cómico.

**- Pensé que tú también tendrías planes-**

Lucio no dijo nada.

**- Ya sabes**- insistió Thomas- **con alguna rubia pequeña de coletas. Bonita y con unos ojos celestes impactantes-**

Lucio le miró de reojo

**- No se de que hablas-**

Claro que sabía. Thomas aguantó una carcajada

**- ¿No? que raro… creí que la descripción había sido bastante clara-**

Se sacó la paleta de la boca sin inmutarse.

**- Te faltó gritona, intrusa, irritante. Con eso sí estaría completa la lista-**

Finalmente Thomas soltó la carcajada que tenía atragantada. Lucio solo se dedicó a volver a saborear su caramelo.

**- Y aún no se de que hablas. Ella solo vino a arreglar un problema-**

Thomas se acarició la barbilla como si estuviera pensando algo profundo

**- A pesar de lo poco que se conocen ya tienen problemas que solucionar… que lindo ¿no?-**

Lucio golpeó a Thomas con su bolso en la espalda pero éste lo alcanzó a esquivar

**- Me estoy arrepintiendo de haberme detenido para caminar contigo pero es mi culpa, en parte sabía que ibas a mencionar lo de esta tarde-**

Pero Thomas sabía que su amigo no estaba molesto. Podía reconocer cuando Lucio se enojaba y tampoco era tan idiota como para llevarlo a ese punto. En la vida a veces había que reconocer cuando respetar los límites.

**- Lo siento amigo. Solo fue extraño verlos juntos ¿Y que se supone que debían arreglar?-**

Esta vez fue Lucio quien sonrió misterioso

**- Es tu amiga. Si quieres saber pregúntale-**

Seguía siendo tan cerrado como una almeja.

**- Serena sí que sabe guardar secretos cuando se lo propone. Si desea que alguien no se entere de algo pues se callará y no habrá nadie que se lo sonsaque. En ese aspecto se parece mucho a ti-**

**- Pues mala suerte. Creo que te quedarás con la duda**- le respondió Lucio tajante

Caminaron en silencio hacia la entrada de la escuela. De vez en cuando algunos compañeros les sobrepasaban y las saludaban a lo lejos. Cuando ya era posible distinguir el portón principal Thomas suspiró

**- Así que…-**

Lucio le echó un vistazo

**- ¿mm?-**

**- Ella y tú…-**

Lucio se detuvo al llegar a la salida

**- Ella y yo nada, Thomas-**

A pesar del rudo tono que había empleado Thomas no se sintió amenazado.

**- Solo digo que tal vez exista algo…-**

Lucio negó con certeza, como si eso no tuviera lugar a discusión.

**- Eso no es posible por razones que no te comentaré y hablando de eso, ella esta ahí hablando con un tipo-**

Thomas quien estaba de espalda a la calle se volteó, Inmediatamente dejó de lado las bromas.

**- Eso sí que no es posible…- **murmuró sorprendido

¿Qué estaría haciendo Darien aquí?

**- ¿Quién es?-** preguntó Lucio apuntando hacia el chico que estaba con Serena. Thomas se cruzó de brazos

**- Es Darien su ex novio y lo cierto es que se llevan pésimo por eso es que me sorprende tanto-**

Lucio analizó en silencio la situación.

**- Se ve algo mayor-**

Thomas abrió la boca, emitió un silbido y botó el aire

**- Si, es…mm…complicado-**

Lucio se sonrió.

**- Tú balbuceando. Sí que debe ser complicado**- Pero no preguntó más. - **Debería irme y tú deberías ir hacia allá. La cosa no se ve bien- **

Thomas no discutió eso. Casi sin reparar demasiado en despedirse de su amigo tomó su bolso, lo cruzó en su pecho y se encaminó hacia donde estaba Serena y a juzgar por su expresión Lucio había tenido bastante razón.

Rodeó el automóvil y pasando por alto a Darien alcanzó a Serena. Se hizo de su brazo.

**- ¿Sere estás bien?-**

Serena levantó la vista de Darien y se encontró con la de Thomas.

Los ojos de Serena estaban asustados. No asustados, más bien aterrados y cuando intentó alejarse de Hotaru trastabillo con un largo poste de luz, golpeándose la espalda y la cabeza en el camino. Pero no sintió el golpe, ni siquiera le importó. Lo único que se repetía en su mente una y otra vez era lo que había descubierto.

Tenía que hablar con Luna, con la Reina y con sus amigas pero el tema es que el cuerpo no le respondía. Era como si su cerebro se hubiera desconectado completamente de sus miembros. El pulso se le aceleró y primero sintió un calor insoportable subiéndole hasta el rostro que después se disipó dejándole hielo por sangre. La respiración se le hizo más que difícil, hacer que entrara aire a su pecho se le tornó insoportable hasta que abrió la boca pues para aspirar mayor cantidad. No podía respirar, ya fuera por la nariz o la boca el aire se le escapaba. Se estaba ahogando.

Thomas oyó como Serena emitió un ruido extraño y cuando se giró la rubia estaba afirmándose en el poste con el que se había golpeado para no caerse. Tanto Darien como Thomas se arrimaron a ella turbados. Darien fue el primero en darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.

**- Serena tranquilízate. Siéntate aquí- **

La guió hacia el borde de la acera, la sentó y se agachó frente a ella.

**- Ahora esconde la cabeza entre tus piernas y respira con calma. Oye mi voz. Uno, dos, tres sigue mi voz. Uno, dos, tres-**

Serena comenzó a obedecer mientras sollozaba angustiada y a concentrarse en la voz de Darien. Thomas se agachó junto a Darien asustado de verla así

**- Qué le sucede Darien…-**

Darien continuó contando pausadamente hasta que se percató que Serena estaba en condiciones de hacerlo por sí sola.

**- Está sufriendo una crisis de pánico. Es la posición que se recomienda para que el aire circule de manera normal a los pulmones-**

Thomas no se podía imaginar que situación tan escabrosa podía haberla puesto así.

**- Nunca la había visto así**- susurró

**- Ni yo. Esto es inusual, esperemos a que se calme- **dijo Darien sacando la mano que tenía sobre la cabeza de Serena pues ésta ya la había hundido lo suficiente.

Serena había encontrado la manera de guiarse por la voz de Darien y no oír nada más. Poco a poco se dio cuenta que no se asfixiaría, que la posición que Darien le había impuesto había ayudado a que sus pulmones no colapsaran. El pechó dejó de saltarle y aunque aún respiraba con dificultad el aire que tenía dentro bastó para que su cerebro se oxigenara y pudiera pensar con algo más de claridad.

Se secó las lágrimas antes de alzar la vista a ambos hombres que aguardaban expectantes a que ella explicara que estaba sucediendo. Thomas sacó un pañuelo de su bolso y lo pasó por el rostro de Serena, que estaba enrojecido debido a su crisis.

**-¿Estás mejor?-**

Serena asintió mientras su labio y todo su torso temblaba de frío y de nerviosismo. Darien se deshizo de su abrigo y lo puso sobre los hombros de Serena quien lo tomó con ambas manos para que no se le deslizara.

**- Sere por favor dinos que pasa- **le inquirió Thomas cada vez más cerca

Serena estaba conciente que no podía seguir teniéndolos en ascuas pero hilar palabras coherentes le estaba costando todo su raciocinio.

**- Tenemos que ir con las chicas las necesito. También te necesitaré a ti Darien-**

El asintió aún sin saber que sucedía. Serena se limpió una lágrima casi seca que tenía sobre la mejilla

**- Pero primero lleva a Hotaru a casa no quiero que esté presente-**

El suspenso en Thomas creció. Estaba tan desesperado por saber que bien podría haberle gritado a Serena para que hablara pero se mordió la lengua.

**- Darien hará todo eso Sere pero primero dinos que pasa nos estás matando del susto-**

Y era para que les sucediera eso. Y mucho más. Serena soltó una risa mezclada con un sollozo incontrolable y se limpió la frente pues la sentía húmeda. Palideció antes de abrir la boca.

**- Alguien de los que despedimos ese día en la azotea de la escuela…ha muerto-**

*******SyS*****  
**

**!Hola mis queridísimos lectores! Me esforzé bastante para tener un capítulo antes de las fiestas navideñas porque no las pasaré en casa así que creo que lo logré en tiempo límite! Así que considero este un regalo para todos aquellos que constantemente me están alentando a seguir y a mejorar capítulo a capítulo. El capítulo de esta ocasión es bastante largooo! y lleno de cosas sin resolver que solo tendrán respuesta en el próximo ¿Serena y Seiya pronto a retomar su relación? ¿Quién es realmente Lucio y que participación tiene en la historia? ¿Fiesta en casa de los Kou eso quiere decir problemas? Y lo más importante ¿Realmente alguien murio? Sorpresas sorpresas algunas buenas, otras malas y otras que no puedo ni siquiera decir!  
**

**Antes de despedirme de este nuevo capítulo quiero darle las gracias a todos aquellos que han hecho posible que esta historia siga adelante, son mi más grande inspiración! También aprovecharé esta oportunidad para desearles a todos una muy linda noche buena y navidad! que todos sus deseos se hagan realidad y como seguramente éste también será él ultimo capítulo del año aprovecho para desearles miles de bendiciones para el 2013, esperando volvernos a leer para ese entonces! Se les estima a cada uno de ustedes, pues todos han puedo en cierta medida un granito de arena en esta historia.  
**

**Les envio un besoo gigante! y abracitos especiales de navidad a :  
**

**Mis amigas queridas Miriamelle, Meryl88, Minafan, U . Raggie, tudulceesperanza, wendykou, guest, victorique1999, Natu . Oh . Darling  
**

**Felices fiestas!  
**


	46. Cuando algo muere

**Capítulo 46. Cuando algo muere…**

"_**Vivirás mientras alguien vea y sienta y esto pueda vivir y te dé vida… (William Shakespeare)".**_

_Tres días antes…_

Sailor Uranus, Neptune y Plut llevaban poco más de la mitad del camino recorrido de acuerdo a las indicaciones recibidas por la propia Reina Serenity. Había sido bien específica con respecto al lugar en donde debían de depositar el "encargo".Y por lo que habían comprendido ese sitio era un agujero perdido en el universo. El lugar indicado para que esos malignos objetos no vieran la luz nunca más.

Hace prácticamente un día que viajaban a solas. Se habían separado de la Princesa Kakkyu y la chica que la acompañaba sin mayores preámbulos.

La despedida no había sido emotiva ni menos muy larga. La relación que habían mantenido con la soberana del Reino de las flores se limitaba a haberla visto un par de veces. La primera cuando intervino para salvar a Serena de ser despojada de su semilla estelar por un lacayo de Sailor Galaxia y la segunda vez cuando había retornado a su planeta natal. Por lo que le desearon buen retorno y con eso habían continuado por su camino que por lo demás era largo.

La tarea de las guerreras del espacio exterior era ardua. Descansaban de vez en cuando y se turnaban para dirigir a su pequeño grupo. En ese instante era Haruka quien viajaba a la cabeza y lo hacía exigiéndoles a sus amigas un doble esfuerzo.

Un esfuerzo que no muchas personas habrían soportado. Por esa misma razón estaban de acuerdo en afirmar que el cometido de la Reina Serenity no podría haber sido cumplido por las demás guerreras. La Soberana de la luna había hecho una buena elección escogiéndolas a ellas, ese era uno de los motivos para no decepcionarla. Es más, Haruka creía que la sorprenderían. Por que si su marcha seguía constante como hasta ahora cumplirían con la tarea un día antes del acordado para reportarse con su hija. Haruka torció el rostro al pensar en ello.

Le molestaba de sobremanera tener que reportarse ante esa niña. De lo único que se había encargado era de organizar la reunión pero las riendas del asunto las había llevado desde un principio su madre.

La Reina Serenity había elegido a las encargadas del viaje, les había brindado el poder e incluso les había dado las instrucciones. Su hija solo se había dedicado a asentir.

La capacidad de liderazgo de esa niña seguía siendo inexistente e irrisorio en relación a su madre. Se notaba claramente que no había aprendido nada de ella. Nada había cambiado con respecto a ella. Bueno salvo una cosa. Haruka no pudo evitar seguir meditando acerca de eso pues le parecía bastante llamativo.

Serena había dejado a la estrella. Después de todo lo que había berreado por defender lo que ella llamaba "verdadero amor" ya no estaban juntos.

A Haruka honestamente no le sorprendía que Serena se hubiera dado cuenta que ese tipo no era su destino, tarde o temprano eso pasaría ellas lo anunciaron cientos de veces. Lo que sí le sorprendía era el poco tiempo que le había tomado. Se había enemistado con la mitad de su grupo por un par de semanas. Lo que le demostraba que su concepción de Serena no estaba errada. Seguía siendo una niña indecisa que no sabía nada acerca de la vida y sus desafíos. Y así pretendía dirigirlas…

Pensar en aquello le estaba dando dolor de cabeza agudo o quizás ya habían avanzando demasiado sin un descanso así que se detuvo y las demás lo hicieron tras ella.

**- Nos detendremos un momento-**

Michiru y Setsuna asintieron. La verdad es que les costaba un poco seguir el ritmo de su compañera así que recuperar el aliento no les haría nada de mal.

**- Hoy hemos cubierto un gran trecho**- dijo Setsuna- **Creo que podríamos acabar antes de lo pensado-**

Al parecer Haruka no era la única que había calculado eso.

**- Haruka ya lo sabía ¿verdad?- **

Michiru le miró divertida

**- Por eso es que nos ha dirigido como si estuviéramos huyendo de la muerte-**

**- Solo quiero que la Reina esté complacida-**

Rehuyó de las miradas de sus compañeras. Setsuna aún así continuo observándola con detención.

**- Lo que no quieres es tener que contactar a Serena-**

La mueca de desagrado no ayudó a desviar la atención del rostro de Haruka

**- ¿Acaso vuelves a ver el futuro otra vez Plut?-**

**- No-** le contestó en el mismo tono que había usado anteriormente Michiru**- Pero lo cierto es que no necesito poderes para interpretar tu cara-**

Haruka suspiró apretando en su mano la pequeña cajita

**- Solo quiero terminar con esto y recuperar nuestra vida-**

**- ¿Crees que…?-** comenzó Michiru un poco dudosa- **¿crees que las cosas volverán a la normalidad?-**

La verdad es que Haruka tampoco lo sabía pero no quería ver en los ojos de Michiru ese miedo a no saber que pasaría con el futuro de todos. Así que simplemente le sonrió, para infundirle confianza e infundírsela a ella misma también.

**- Para eso estamos haciendo todo esto-**

Las tres guardaron silencio, añorando en su interior lo mismo.

**- ¿La Princesa Kakkyu y esa joven habrán llegado sin contratiempos?-** preguntó Setsuna para distender el ambiente un tanto nostálgico que las envolvió por un momento.

**- ¿La chica que luce igual a la Princesa de la Luna? Bastante…curioso por decir lo menos-** agregó Michiru sabiendo que ese detalle tampoco había pasado desapercibido para sus observadoras amigas

**- Cual es la posibilidad…-** meditó Setsuna en voz alta

**- ¡Eso sería hilarante!-** exclamó Haruka- **dos de su tipo es más de lo que podría soportar-**

Setsuna continúo repasando el tema a pesar de lo que Haruka pudiera pensar.

**- La Reina Serenity se vio visiblemente interesada en la chica…-**

**- Es normal. Es como ver a su propia hija por partida doble-** contestó Haruka, restándole importancia al asunto- **Deberíamos ponernos en marcha y dejar esta plática para cuando estemos de vuelta en casa-**

Michiru y Setsuna asintieron, dando por terminada la conversación que inevitablemente siempre derivaba en Serena.

Cuando llevaban aproximadamente quince minutos de marcha Setsuna, quien iba en la retaguardia creyó ver un pequeño movimiento por el rabillo del ojo. Quizás si lo hubiera visto un par de segundos antes habría evitado todo lo que se desencadenó instantes después, pero su capacidad de reacción no fue lo suficientemente veloz como para enviar el mensaje hacia su cerebro para que diera la voz de alerta.

Un rayo de luz enceguecedor pasó por su costado, quemándole la piel.

**- ¡Cuidado Sailor Uranus!- **gritó con desesperación

Sus dos amigas se dieron vuelta cuando oyeron su voz. Michiru alcanzó hacerse a un lado y vio con terror como Haruka no corría la misma suerte. La luz impactó su brazo de lleno, haciéndola gritar de dolor

**- ¡Haruka!-** exclamó Sailor Neptune mientras hacía lo imposible por estar a su lado lo más rápido posible. Cuando al fin lo logró cargó con todo el peso de su compañera e hizo una evaluación fugaz de los daños

**- ¡Sailor Plut vigila nuestro alrededor!-**

Setsuna alzó su báculo en actitud defensiva y con un pequeño toque iluminó el perímetro. Con esa escasa luminosidad Michiru pudo ver que la pierna de Haruka estaba herida y sangraba pero al parecer no era de gravedad. Lo que sí se veía muy mal era su brazo. No solo estaba cubierto de sangre sino que además le colgaba como inerte a un lado del cuerpo. Cuando intentó tocárselo Haruka mostró una mueca de intenso dolor.

**- Creo que está roto-** susurró con los dientes apretados

**- No se que está pasando**- le dijo Michiru viendo hacia todos lados con impotencia**- ¡no pude ver nada!-**

Haruka rasgó parte de su traje de marinero y con eso armó una improvisada venda para detener la hemorragia de la pierna.

**- Alguien nos ha atacado y no creo que quede conforme solo con herirnos-**

Abrió la palma de su mano que afortunadamente estaba intacta y comprobó que la cajita de cristal estuviera a resguardo. Setsuna se dio la vuelta.

**- ¡Algo se acerca estén prevenidas!-**

Un nuevo destelló con dirección hacia las sailors pudo verse en la oscuridad del universo. Pero esta vez las guerreras estaban preparadas así que lo esquivaron con relativa facilidad.

Las tres se reunieron espalda con espalda, aguardando a que su atacante se mostrara al fin. Pero nada pasó. Eso hizo crecer aún más la incertidumbre y la rabia de las guerreras.

**- ¡Muéstrate quien quiera que seas!-**

Era como si su atacante estuviera jugando con ellas. Manteniéndose en las sombras del universo, aprovechándose de ellas y sacándoles ventaja. En su posición podía ver cada movimiento de ellas pero en cambio las guerreras estaban indefensas ante lo desconocido y claramente disminuidas. Con Haruka herida las posibilidades de ofrecer una buena resistencia disminuían con el paso de los minutos pues su prioridad estaba enfocada en cuidar de Sailor Uranus y también de algo más.

Por que el único motivo que había para ser interceptadas de esa manera tan sorpresiva y violenta a la vez, eran los objetos que transportaban. Haruka abrió su puño para confirmar que aún los tenía en su poder.

**- Tenemos que deshacernos de estos anillos antes de que caigan en manos equivocadas-**

De pronto un resplandor comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia donde ellas estaban prácticamente atrincheradas. Las tres se tensaron y se alistaron.

**- Prepárense, el enemigo mostrará su cara-**

La intensidad del resplandor comenzó a disminuir hasta que solo fue un pálido reflejo. La silueta de una persona se dejó ver así como también su rostro. Las tres guerreras fruncieron el seño mientras sus ojos se abrían, entendiendo poco a poco la situación.

**- Yo te conozco- **soltó Haruka entre dientes para soportar así el dolor de su herida

El enemigo sonrió con desbordante confianza.

**- Tú…-** susurró Michiru aún sin podérselo creer- **pero tú estás…-**

En ese preciso instante Sailor Uranus tuvo la clara visión de que no podrían vencer. Quizás podrían retenerlo un momento y con mucho esfuerzo y un toque de suerte tal vez lograr hacerle algún daño considerablemente grave pero aunque su mente le impidiera a toda costa reconocer que no podría ganar esta batalla, su corazón le decía a gritos lo contrario.

Tal resolución simplemente había aparecido ante ella como una verdad irrefutable y en un intento por no parecer lo débil y malherida que se encontraba se irguió digna, pero eso solo causó que la pierna le punzara con tal intensidad. Estaba segura que no podría volverla a apoyar en suelo firme por mucho tiempo. Así que sabía que tenía que pensar en un plan antes de que quien tenía enfrente diera el próximo golpe. Tenía solo unos cuantos segundos para tomar la mejor decisión posible o al menos la única que podría ocurrírsele en tales circunstancias.

**- Michiru-** dijo con aparente frialdad, para no demostrar lo mucho que le costaba decir aquello- **toma los anillos y vete de aquí. Setsuna y tú encontrarán donde esconderse mientras yo intento detenerle-**

Ambas guerreras voltearon para mirarle. Su tono fue decidido y su mirada inalterable. Ni siquiera había parpadeado al dar la orden. Sailor Neptune no encontró otra cosa más que hacer que sonreír

**- ¿Y dejarte toda la diversión Uranus? No lo creo- **

**- No estoy bromeando**- sentenció**- váyanse de aquí. Ahora-**

La sonrisa se esfumó del semblante de Michiru y se dejó ver tan dura como su compañera

**- No te dejaré aquí-**

**- ¡Diablos Michiru no venceremos en este estado! ¡El destino de la galaxia depende de lo que pase ahora!-**

Las lágrimas se agolparon en la mirada de Sailor Neptune. No necesitaba de su espejo mágico para vaticinar como terminaría todo. Veía el mismo futuro que su compañera.

**- No puedo dejarte…-** respondió lo más recia que pudo parecer, a pesar de que sentía el corazón a punto de quebrársele- **hicimos una promesa…siempre estaríamos juntas…pasara lo que pasara. No la romperé hoy-**

La porfía de Michiru solo podía compararse a la de la propia Haruka. Sabía que dijera lo que dijera no lograría ahuyentarla de su lado. El sentimiento simplemente era mutuo ero aún así guardaba la esperanza de que quedara en Michiru algún resquicio de sentido común. Miró hacia el frente para no tener que encontrarse con la mirada suplicante de Michiru quien prácticamente le estaba rogando por permitirle morir con ella.

Michiru en tanto intuyó que no recibiría más respuesta de su compañera así que también hizo lo mismo. Dos podían jugar a ese mismo juego.

**- Si vamos a morir que sea luchando-** agregó Michiru más resuelta que nunca- **y si voy a morir hoy, prefiero hacerlo a tu lado-**

Una esquiva sonrisa nació en la comisura de los labios de Haruka.

**- Al menos me queda de consuelo el saber que me seguirías aún a una muerte segura-**

**- A la muerte y más allá- **le contestó con un dejo de ternura

Haruka apretó la cajita de cristal en su mano y luego de ver los ojos de Michiru una vez más asintió y buscó a Setsuna.

**- En cuanto comencemos a atacarlo huirás de aquí y encontrarás refugio lo más pronto posible. Te llevarás los anillos y los cumplirás con nuestra misión-**

Sailor Plut estaba lista para argumentar que no dejaría a sus amigas solas combatiendo en clara desventaba pero Haruka tomó su mano con fuerza y prácticamente la obligó a aceptar el encargo.

** tu líder y te lo ordeno- **le dijo antes que Sailor Plut le rechazara de plano

**- No eres mi líder y no me impedirás pelear a tu lado-** respondió Setsuna al instante, rompiendo como en pocas veces su estoica calma

Haruka puso su otra mano sobre la de Setsuna y la apretó con fuerza. Era su manera de trasmitir lo doloroso que era para ella esta separación

**- Pero soy tu amiga y te pido que nos dejes, para que así puedas salvar millones de vidas más-**

Setsuna negó en silencio mientras Michiru asentía con una pálida sonrisa en los labios.

**- Tienes cosas más importantes por las cuales volver sana y salva a la tierra-**

Sailor Neptune había dado en su fibra sensible. El rostro de Setsuna se tornó pálido.

**- Piensa en Hotaru. Si no vuelves…-**

**- Todas volveremos-** respondió con premura para no tener que oír lo que su amiga pensaba decir- **todas volveremos así que no digas eso- volvió** a repetir aunque con menos confianza que la primera vez

Haruka soltó la mano de Setsuna y como pudo logró enseñar su rostro para nada modesto

**- Somos las mejores guerreras del universo así que no nos vencerán tan fácilmente sin luchar-**

**- Tenemos mucho que mostrar aún-** dijo Michiru apoyando fielmente a su compañera

Setsuna sabía que los segundos que tardaba en aceptar probablemente les costarían caro así que dejando a un lado su gigantesca tristeza, asintió ya más compuesta.

**- Nos volveremos a ver, amigas-** dijo casi como una promesa

Haruka prefirió no hacer ningún tipo de comentario a eso y tampoco Michiru encontró las palabras adecuadas para responder. Cualquier cosa por la que se pudieran comprometer quizás no bastaría.

**- En cuanto lo ataquemos, partirás-** dijo Sailor Uranos en plan de pelea

Las tres, de frente a la oscuridad se prepararon para urdir su plan. Sailor Uranus y Neptune se lanzaron sin previo aviso en contra del enemigo y lanzaron sus ataques con velocidad, no dándole oportunidad de reaccionar a tiempo.

**- ¡Ahora Plut!- **exclamó Sailor Uranus antes de que todo el lugar se viera envuelto en una monumental ráfaga de viento, fuego y electricidad.

Y luego ya no hubo absolutamente nada más que silencio y desolación.

* * *

_En el presente._

Thomas y Serena habían decidido tomar el autobús que los dejaría directamente fuera de casa de Lita. Ahí se encontraba Rei así que era más fácil reunirlas a todas en un punto más cercano y central.

Serena aún conservaba el abrigo de Darien. Ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza devolvérselo. Simplemente tenía otras cosas más importantes de las cuales ocuparse. Thomas tenía la vista fija en la mano de Serena que se movía de manera incesante sobre el asiento delantero. Tenía temor de que en cualquier momento comenzara a rasgar la tela del asiento delantero pero por el momento solo se entretenía haciendo un ruido continuo, rápido que se estaba tornando bastante molesto. Pero sabía que no lo hacía con el fin de sacarlo de quicio. Era su manera de encontrar su centro. De volver a la calma. Una especie de liberación de excesivo nerviosismo y ansiedad.

**- Tengo que avisarles también a Seiya, Yaten y Taiki-**

Thomas inmediatamente sacó su teléfono celular.

**- No te preocupes de eso. Yo me encargo-**

**- Ya lo intenté-** dijo Serena recordando si realmente había marcado a Seiya o se lo había imaginado- **pero su teléfono está apagado. También el de Yaten. No tengo idea donde están-**

Thomas tomó entre su mano los dedos que Serena movía una y otra vez y los apretó hasta que Serena alzó la vista hacia sus ojos.

**- Sere yo me encargo. Déjamelo a mi-**

No tenía otra opción que dejarlo en sus manos. Thomas intentó contactarse con ellos pero tampoco lo logró y eso sí que era extraño. Probó con Taiki y éste si estaba disponible pero no contestaba. De todas maneras le dejó un mensaje de voz dándole algunos detalles de lo que ocurría aunque no tenía ni la mitad de información que le hubiera gustado dar.

Colgó y guardó su teléfono en un lugar de fácil acceso por si Taiki oía el mensaje. Serena en tanto volvió a sumergirse en sus pensamientos. Thomas no soltó la mano de Serena pero sí aflojó la presión.

**- Serena… ¿Estás segura?-**

Cerró los ojos. Cómo preferiría no saber nada de nada…

**- Si. Estoy segura-**

**- Y como lo sabes es decir… como es posible que ocurriera algo así, no lo entiendo es tan inesperado-**

Era más de una pregunta. Serena sabía que tendría que volver a contestar estas mismas preguntas en cuanto llegara con sus amigas pero hablar le servía para asimilarlo más rápido y para explicarlo sin que una sensación de agonía se apoderara de su voz. Decidió ejemplificarlo de la misma manera que lo había hecho alguna vez Seiya. Eso nunca se le había olvidado, creía que tampoco se le olvidaría a Thomas.

**- Todas las personas del universo poseen el resplandor de una estrella-**

A Thomas le llamó la atención esa frase tan linda. A Serena se le encogió el corazón al pensar en Seiya.

- **¿Todas?-** preguntó el para saber si se le incluía en lo dicho por Serena.

Ella asintió

**- Todas y cada una de ellas es especial, solo que el de algunas es más potente, más resplandeciente que otros-**

**- Como el tuyo o el de las guerreras-**

Buscó entre el abrigo de Darien los bolsillos y metió sus manos en él para guardar calor.

**- O el de Darien, Seiya y los chicos-**

Thomas lo comprendió pero puso una cara amarga.

**- ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo puedes saber cuando el resplandor de alguien…?-**

Sabía que quería preguntar. Ella tampoco lo tenía muy claro.

**- Nunca antes lo había podido hacer. Cuando Darien fue alcanzando por el poder de sailor galaxia no me enteré sino hasta el final, pero Yaten siempre tuvo una habilidad especial para presentir cuando el resplandor de una estrella desaparecía. Supongo que cuando sucedió lo del accidente y la conexión entre nosotros las cosas cambiaron no solo para él sino también para mí-**

Y ahora tenía que cargar con el hecho de que sentía el frío de la muerte respirándole en el cuello y revolviéndole las entrañas. Thomas suspiró y comenzó a dibujar círculos imaginarios en la ventana

**- Tal vez no sea algo tuyo-**

Serena prestó más atención a lo que Thomas estaba haciendo en el vidrio que a lo que estaba hablando.

**- Quizás no pudiste tener estos presentimientos antes y no lo pudiste tener ahora porque en realidad no es algo que puedas hacer-**

Trazó algunas líneas alrededor de un círculo y junto a ese dibujo hizo una media luna.

**- Desde que se tu historia…siempre te he asociado a la luz. Un cálido resplandor capaz de calmar, curar, incluso crear vida donde no la había. Así que se me hace casi imposible creer que ese mismo poder puede al mismo tiempo ser como un radar de muerte…es ilógico-**

Bajó la mano de la ventana y se volteó para ver a Serena tal vez un poco sonrojado aunque Serena no lo supo determinar del todo.

**- Llámame idiota o entrometido por hablar de algo que no comprendo del todo pero tú y la muerte…jamás las encasillaría juntas-**

Después de aproximadamente media hora Serena al fin pudo concentrarse lo suficiente como para oír lo que Thomas le estaba diciendo. Recordó algo que sabía pero de lo que no había reparado en todo ese tiempo. Quizás Thomas no estaba tan equivocado.

**- La sailor de la destrucción y la devastación…-** murmuró para sí

Thomas se acercó pues Serena había hablado demasiado bajo como para que su voz se oyera por sobre el ruido que hacía el autobús

**- ¿Cómo?- **

Esta vez Serena cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho

**- El planeta regente de Hotaru o al menos el que tenía era Saturno. Hotaru es sailor saturn la guerrera de la destrucción-**

Ambos suspiraron abrumados por el tema que habían decidido analizar pero dadas las circunstancias no había otra cosa de la cual hablar que fuera más primordial

**- Vaya…-** dijo al fin Thomas- **eso al menos explica de donde provino la información. El presentimiento y todo eso…supongo que son parte de su potencial. Sabía que no tenía que ver contigo-**

Su amigo estaba en lo cierto. No era la primera vez que Hotaru se podía anticipar a lo que ocurriría. Había sucedido con el silencio y también con el regreso de Neherenia y la aparición de galaxia. Visiones de peligro, desolación…y muerte. Lo curioso es que Thomas había llegado a esas conclusiones sin tener la más mínima idea de eso. Solamente motivado por el afán de hacerla sentir más tranquila consigo misma y con su conciencia, porque esa había sido la razón por la cual había craneado esa teoría.

**- Thomas yo…- **

**- Espera Sere- **la interrumpió el chico- **con esto no pretendo que te sientas estupendamente bien y que obvies el hecho de que algo malo le sucedió a alguien que fue cercana a ti en el pasado- **

Serena escondió el rostro en el cuello del abrigo lo más que pudo

**- Pero me gustaría que supieras que no fue tu culpa. Que te habría sido imposible saber algo que nunca ha estado a tu alcance. Eres especial nadie lo duda y sobre ti pesan varias responsabilidades pero no lo puedes saber todo. Esto escapaba de tus manos-**

Recordó lo que Darien le había reclamado. Cerró los ojos con pesar.

**- Más de una semana Thomas- **respondió al instante- **Pasó más de una semana y no pensé siquiera una vez en ellas. Lo saqué de mi cabeza completamente**-

Darien había tenido razón en alterarse así.

**- Yo estuve ahí cuando tu madre…es decir la Reina señaló que el viaje era largo y que te informaran a la semana de la misión. Apenas si dejaste pasar un día de más…no te castigues así-**

Serena se puso de pie y caminó hacia la salida trasera del autobús. Thomas le siguió deprisa. Tocó el timbre y el autobús se detuvo.

**- Debemos bajar Thomas-** respondió Serena sin referirse a lo que el chico le estaba intentando explicar.

Puso un pie en la acera y Thomas la secundó. Honestamente ya no sabía que sería lo más difícil de manejar. El hecho de que alguien había muerto, decirle eso a un grupo de personas que no entenderían nada de lo que pasaba. O la culpa con la que comenzaba a cargar Serena.

* * *

Casi una hora después Serena bajó la vista hacia sus manos y las apretó con fuerza sobre su regazo. Lo había resumido bastante bien considerando que apenas sí podía buscar las palabras adecuadas para explicar algo tan complicado. La voz se le perdió por algunos momentos y en otros casi creyó que le sería imposible continuar pero sus amigas fueron pacientes y no la presionaron, sino que le dejaron respirar y buscar la calma necesaria para proseguir. Cuando Serena finalmente cerró la boca pudieron tomar el peso a lo que realmente su Princesa les estaba informando. Un silencio sepulcral le continuó.

**- No puede ser- **dijo Amy mientras tomaba asiento lentamente en la silla más próxima

**- Tiene que ser un error-** dijo Lita con los brazos afirmados en la mesa con rostro insondable.

Mina trató de encontrar explicación a lo que acababa de oír mirando a la persona que tenía más cerca que era Thomas. Él sólo confirmó con un asentimiento. Mina sonrió incrédula

**- Hazlo otra vez-** dijo mirando directamente a Serena que estaba sentada frente a Lita

Las demás se dirigieron a ella. Ésta abrió los brazos viéndose más alterada de lo común.

**- ¡Que!-** exclamó hacia todos los presentes- **¡que lo haga otra vez! trae a Hotaru aquí y haz lo que sea que hiciste para saber-**

Era de esperar que al menos alguien de sus amigas reaccionara así pero no pensó que sería Mina. De todas sus amigas Mina era la que se había mostrado más reticente a tener relación con las Outers. Por eso es que a Serena le sorprendió que se viera así de perturbada. Lo cierto es que era una información difícil de asimilar así que no la juzgó cuando le exigió volver a comprobarlo. Si fuera ella la que recibiera la noticia pediría que repitieran el experimento una y otra vez hasta estar convencida totalmente. Pero en este caso no había lugar a dudas. Serena estiró sus brazos por sobre la mesa para alcanzar las manos de Mina.

**- Mina, es cierto y no sabes como lamento tener esta certeza pero…-**

**- No-** volvió a decir con voz temblorosa soltándose al mismo tiempo de las manos de su amiga**- lo siento Serena pero te has equivocado ellas no pueden estar…-**

Mina ni siquiera pudo decir la palabra que empezaba con "m". Thomas intentó sostener su mano pero lanzó lejos su tentativa y se puso de pie con ímpetu. No quería que nadie le tocara. Era evidente que Mina lo estaba llevando muy mal. Rei, quien había permanecido al margen decidió intervenir.

**- Mina deja a Serena en paz ella solo te está dando la noticia, así que cálmate-**

Pero la rubia se resistió a creer. Se acercó a Rei con rapidez a pesar de que Thomas hizo todo lo posible por controlarla

**- ¡No te das cuenta Rei! ¡Ellas no pueden estar muertas! Ellas son sailors como nosotras, son fuertes, tienen el poder de Serena y además…además…-**

Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar sin control.

**- ¡Además yo las he tratado horrible! ¡Y no pueden morir sabiendo eso! ¡Que las detestábamos y que estábamos felices de que no estuvieran aquí en la tierra!-**

Thomas dio tres zancadas para estar junto a Mina y abrazarla cuando los sollozos se hicieron irresistibles. Era la culpa de no haber solucionado las cosas cuando pudo hacerlo la que le había hecho reaccionar así. Por eso mismo es que Rei y las demás no se pronunciaron luego del ataque de Mina. En el fondo ellas también sentían ese matiz de arrepentimiento.

Sin más Thomas condujo a Mina a la cocina. Quizás un vaso de agua la calmaría.

Rei se limpió una solitaria lágrima y se tragó la pena para consolar a Serena quien al otro extremo lloraba en silencio, con los ojos cerrados y la boca muy apretada para no emitir sonido alguno. Mina había logrado quebrarlas a todas un poco.

Se sentó en silencio junto a Serena, mientras Amy y Lita tomadas de las manos se daban fuerzas una a la otra.

Rei despejó el cabello húmedo de la frente de Serena y con una servilleta de papel eliminó la mayoría de las lágrimas. Tomó su mano que estaba helada y la sostuvo con fuerza más que con afecto.

**- Serena-** la llamó. No quería preguntar esto pero Mina le había echo hacerse muchos cuestionamientos**- ¿Existe la más mínima posibilidad de que lo que Mina dijo sea cierto?-**

Serena soltó una sonrisa irónica.

**- ¿Qué me haya equivocado dices?-**

Apretó la mandíbula tan fuerte que tronaron y habló entre dientes.

**- Sé que no soy perfecta Rei y que cometo muchos errores pero tienes que creer en mí. No sabes como me gustaría estarlo en esta ocasión pero no estoy equivocada-**

Esta vez alzó la vista hacia sus otras amigas

**- Alguien murió chicas y tenemos que asumirlo-**

Amy y Lita estiraron sus brazos para poder tomar las manos unidas de sus dos amigas. No desconfiaban en ella ni tampoco Mina. Solo era algo casi imposible de aceptar

**- Te creemos Sere- **susurró Amy

**- Si Sere-** reafirmó Lita

Rei asintió para Serena. De la cocina Mina apareció con un vaso de cristal en la mano, los ojos un tanto enrojecidos y Thomas franqueándola de cerca. Por su expresión se podía intuir lo avergonzada que se encontraba por la escena que había efectuado minutos atrás. Pero era evidente que estaba un poco más controlada. Con sumo cuidado se agachó junto a Serena y posó la barbilla en su regazo.

**- Lo siento Serena, me comporté como una tonta. Nunca dudaría de ti-**

Serena le sonrió comprensiva, acarició su mejilla y la invitó a unirse a la mesa. Ya las cinco sentadas, más tranquilas e informadas de lo ocurrido podrían comenzar a platicar en serio Thomas acompañó a Mina a su silla y besó su frente largamente.

**- Estaré en el cuarto contiguo intentando comunicarme con los chicos por si me necesitan. Cualquier cosa les avisaré-**

Le obsequió una pequeña sonrisa a Serena. Ésta se sentía tan agradecida con él. Se había comportado como un verdadero guerrero, de esos que sobresalían en los momentos más complicados.

**- Gracias por tu ayuda Thomas-** le agradeció Serena profundamente, no solo por ayudar a Mina sino que también por auxiliarla a ella cuando lo necesitó

Una vez que el chico desapareció Serena se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos. Estaba tan desconcertada como cuando comenzó a hablarles a sus guerreras.

**- No se como esto sucedió. No tengo mayores antecedentes más que los que obtuve de Hotaru. No se de quien o de quienes se trata ni los motivos. Por eso es que las llamé, esto es una emergencia y las necesito para averiguarlo-**

**-¿Y que quieres que hagamos?-** preguntó Lita dispuesta a ayudar en lo que sea

Serena retorció sus manos una vez más.

**- Honestamente no tengo la menor idea-**

En realidad ninguna de las cinco lo sabía pero esa era la idea. Buscar entre todas una solución.

**- ¿Utilizar la teletransportación de las sailors y viajar?- **

Ya más relajada Mina había aportado una idea viable pero que contaba con un pequeño inconveniente

**- Si supiéramos el lugar en donde estuvieron por última vez- **respondió Rei echando por tierra la primera solución

Serena había pensado en ello pero creía lo mismo que Rei. No era la mejor alternativa.

- **El universo es demasiado grande como para comenzar a buscar de la nada. Tardaríamos meses en dar con el sitio- **sentenció Serena

Volvieron a guardar silencio buscando otra solución. Lita jugó con un plato que había sobre la mesa y Rei dobló y desdobló un pañuelo.

**- ¿Pues entonces que hacemos? ¿esperar? ¿Buscar otra forma?- **

Mina había pasado de un estado frágil, paranoico a impaciente y súper proactivo.

En eso el timbre sonó y Thomas quien estaba en la otra habitación se aprontó a abrir.

Amy no disimuló su alivio.

**- ¡Deben ser Taiki y los demás!-**

Aunque Serena estaba casi segura de que no lo eran. No se había podido comunicar con ellos en toda la tarde así que el hecho de que aparecieran de la nada en el umbral de la casa de Lita sería una total coincidencia.

Luego de un instante quienes apareció en la sala fue Thomas acompañado de Darien. Los suspiros de decepción se hicieron presentes de inmediato. Thomas se ubicó tras la silla de Mina y Darien buscó a Serena, quien le sonrió un poco apenada por lo sucedido anteriormente.

**- ¿Estás mejor?-** pregunto de frentón

Serena asintió, rogando al mismo tiempo que sus amigas no se les ocurriera preguntar a que se refería con esa pregunta.

**- Si… muchas gracias Darien-** comenzándose a sacar el abrigo que vestía pero Darien la detuvo.

**- Quédatelo-**

Las demás no sabían de lo que estaban hablando ni el extraño diálogo que estaban compartiendo pero por como estaban las cosas era lo último que les preocupaba averiguar

**- ¿Hotaru está…?**

Darien dejó ver su cansancio y su preocupación

**- La dejé durmiendo en casa-**

Al menos eso era algo bueno. Que Hotaru descansara a Serena le tranquilizaba algo.

**- Estamos discutiendo como proceder-** habló Lita para todos- **cual es la mejor forma de averiguar la verdad-**

Lita le indicó a Darien donde sentarse, esto fue frente a Serena. La rubia poco a poco se iba haciendo a la idea de que solos los presentes en esa sala serían los encargados de averiguar la situación de las guerreras. La ausencia de Seiya, de Taiki y Yaten pesaba en su pecho intensamente. Aún así se esforzó por seguir.

**- Quizás lo mejor sea que utilice el Cristal de Plata para hacer un viaje estelar. Ya lo hice una vez…no resultó tan mal-**

Darien inmediatamente arrugó el ceño

**- No estoy de acuerdo-**

**- ¿Por qué?**- preguntó Lita mirándole con sorpresa- **Serena puede hacerlo-**

**- Pienso que es una buena opción. El Cristal de Plata la protegerá- **agregó Mina

Darien miró hacia las chicas y luego hacia Serena. Se inclinó un poco hacia delante para acortar distancia con Serena.

**- Estás débil-** le dijo con voz suave, intentando sonar discreto aunque considerando que todos estaban sentados alrededor de la misma mesa la intimidad era imposible.

**- No creo que estés en condiciones de hacer un gasto de energía así. Tienes que ser precavida-**

Serena se sonrojó al recordar su momento de debilidad ante su exnovio.

**- Gracias Darien…pero ya te he dicho que me siento bien. Eso ya pasó-**

Thomas carraspeó captando la atención de la mayoría

**- Lo siento Sere pero en esta ocasión debo estar de acuerdo con Darien. Es muy riesgoso-**

Rei golpeó levemente la mesa impaciente de presenciar un diálogo del que no tenía idea de que se hablaba.

**- ¿Alguien me puede explicar que pasa?-**

Dio una mirada rápida tanto a Serena como a Darien. Pensar en mantener la plática entre él y Serena era insostenible así que asintió hacia Thomas agradeciendo en parte su apoyo.

**- Serena tuvo una pequeña crisis. Es por eso que considero que no está en condiciones de hacer esfuerzos físicos-**

Mina se preguntó en que momento de la vida Darien se había transformado en el médico de cabecera de Serena pero intuyó que las cosas no estaban como para bromear así. Lo importante era la información que Darien estaba dando y que Serena se había guardado en secreto.

**- ¿Una crisis? ¿Qué tipo de crisis?-** preguntó Rei a Serena

La rubia frunció la boca. No creía justo que Darien comentara esas cosas sin su consentimiento. Es por eso que le obsequió una ruda y fría mirada.

**- Me sentí conmocionada por lo de Haruka y las demás. Darien me auxilió y también Thomas, pero en serio ya me siento mejor-**

Lita apoyó las manos en la mesa y se puso de pie.

**- Te prepararé algo de comer para que recuperes energías. Vuelvo enseguida-**

Una vez que Lita se fue Thomas se sentó en su puesto. Amy, quien no se había pronunciado en un buen rato cruzó sus manos sobre la mesa. Se había dedicado a analizar el problema desde todos los ángulos posibles y tal vez había encontrado la alternativa más idónea.

**- Quizás un viaje no sea la mejor alternativa en estos instantes-**

Serena se decepcionó al oír que una persona más se oponía a su plan. Amy alzó un dedo al ver su reacción.

**- Espera un momento Sere. No digo que no seas capaz de hacerlo es más, seria la solución más práctica pero no la más lógica-**

**- Está bien-** respondió Mina - **me convenciste Amy ¿Qué estás tratando de decir? Ya capturaste mi atención-**

Amy se removió en su asiento y frunció el seño.

**- Sería lo más lógico porque obviamente Serena ha hecho estos viajes antes y lo cierto es que lo lograría con éxito pero no sería lo más práctico porque no sabemos que fue lo que les pasó… no sabemos si fue algo o alguien que intervino-**

Una opción que Serena no había querido contemplar. La aparición de un nuevo peligro le hacía simplemente temblar.

**- Qué pasa…-** murmuró Amy más lúgubre- **¿Que pasa si lo que pasó fue producto de un ataque? Serena podría hacerle frente ¿Pero a qué costo?, no podemos dejarte desprotegida en la nada, ni tampoco dejar sin resguardo este planeta por si lo que está ahí afuera viene hacia aquí. Primero necesitamos saber que pasó-**

¿Qué algo viniera a la tierra? A Serena se le aceleró el corazón. Buscó la mirada de Darien que estaba interrogativa. Quizás su reticencia a que viajara no solo era por su salud sino que muy en el fondo también temía que algo así sucediera

**- ¿También has pensado en eso Darien? ¿Qué un nuevo mal pueda amenazar al universo y a la tierra?-**

Él suspiró y se le vio serio y concentrado.

**- Desde que Hotaru comenzó con estos presentimientos he intentado localizar a las Outers o al menos averiguar si lo que les sucedió fue algo que se pueda decir "normal" o intervino otra cosa…pero no he podido captar nada. Es como si todo vestigio de lo ocurrido se hubiera borrado-**

Rei asintió igual de seria.

**- Eso tampoco puede ser normal ¿verdad? por eso es que estás preocupado-**

Lita llegó de la cocina con un plato de emparedados y cosas dulces que puso en el medio de la mesa para que todos los presentes pudieran tomar alguno si gustaban.

**- Vaya…un nuevo enemigo-** susurró Mina

**- O uno antiguo- **murmuró Rei más para sí

La teoría de Rei provocó que un nuevo silencio cayera sobre la mesa.

**- Entonces necesitamos actuar rápido- **dijo Lita enterándose de las novedades y sobándose las manos ante la anticipación de acción-** ¿Cuál será el plan?-**

Amy fue la que recibió la mayor atención pues era ella la que tenía la palabra.

**- ¿Un viaje astral tal vez?-**

Mina fue la que primero reaccionó.

**- ¿Un viaje astral? ¿Qué es eso?-**

Rei movió el dedo índice hacia Amy

**- ¡Es una muy buena idea Amy!-**

Ambas se sonrieron de manera cómplice.

**- ¿Viaje astral?-** preguntó esta vez Serena. No tenía idea que era eso.

Amy se adelantó a las nuevas preguntas que llegarían.

**- Consiste en sacar el alma de nuestro cuerpo físico. Algunos dicen que es la capacidad natural que tiene el ser humano para proyectarse fuera de su cuerpo y ****eliminar toda barrera física**-

Eso sonaba tan científico, como solo Amy lo podía hacer parecer. Mina ladeó un poco la cabeza repasando la explicación.

**- Es algo así como… ¿un desdoblamiento?-** concluyó finalmente. Recordaba muy vagamente haber oído ese término en un programa esotérico de la televisión.

En esos términos sencillos Serena entendió mejor de que se trataba.

**- Se dice que cuando dormimos en realidad estamos haciendo un viaje astral, solo que no nos damos cuenta-**

Serena no estaba muy familiarizada con esos conceptos pero entendió lo básico.

**- ¿Así que lo que tengo que hacer es dormir y dejar que mi alma viaje al espacio?- **

Amy le sonrió. Su intención de ayudar a veces le hacía actuar apresuradamente.

**- No se trata solo de eso. Creo que existen algunas técnicas pero pienso que Rei tiene más antecedentes que yo-**

Ahora la atención se trasladó hacia la morena.

**- Nunca he hecho uno pero sí he visto cuando ayudan a una persona a hacerlo…básicamente tienes que enfocar en tu mente el lugar al cual deseas ir. Tienes que estar en un lugar tranquilo silencioso y con una persona que te induzca, oír solo su voz. Algo así como una hipnosis-**

**- Alguien que te guíe-** dijo Lita cavilando acerca de esta alternativa- **tú podrías guiar a Serena-**

**A Rei no se le vio tan entusiasmada como Lita pensó que estaría**

**- No lo sé… sería la primera vez que participaría tan directamente en uno-**

Serena casi ya estaba buscando en donde poder hacerlo. Definitivamente lo haría.

**- ¿Son peligrosos?-** preguntó Mina- **¿Serena se pondría en riesgo?-**

Rei lo meditó un momento

**- Nunca he oído que algo malo ocurriera. Si se toman las precauciones necesarias no creo que exista problema. En el fondo Serena podrá ver y sentir donde están las Outers pero su cuerpo estará aquí con nosotros-**

Una proyección astral… Serena asintió hacia Rei con firmeza. Estaba decidida a hacerlo. No estaba asustada de lo que fuera a pasarle, después de todo su cuerpo permanecería en la tierra rodeada de sus amigas quienes la despertarían al mínimo indicio de peligro. Más que nada tenía miedo de lo que pudiera encontrarse allí fuera. Pero le ordenó a su estómago soportar lo que fuera que viera en el exterior. Se armó de valor y asintió una vez más.

**- De acuerdo lo haré-**

* * *

Yaten se encontraba anudando una cortaba color negro que combinaba perfectamente con su camisa color crema y pantalones del mismo color que la corbata. Había bastado hacer un par de llamadas a las personas indicadas para que la fiesta organizada por los hermanos Kou fuera de lo que toda persona conectada al ámbito del espectáculo no parara de hablar.

La productora había estado encantada de cooperar con esta sorpresiva muestra de interés en sus relaciones públicas sobretodo tratándose de artistas tan reacios a abrir sus puertas en demasía así que gustosas se habían hecho cargo de lo relativo a invitaciones, seguridad y banquetería. Ellos solo cumplirían con asistir, compartir reír un rato y disfrutar. Justo lo que Yaten necesitaba.

Era una manera un tanto superficial de olvidar sus problemas. Como intentar tapar el sol con un dedo. Pero al menos por una noche quería hacer algo distinto a acostarse boca arriba con la vista pegada al techo intentando arreglar su mundo pero sabiendo que al día siguiente las cosas seguirían estando tal cual como las había dejado la noche anterior.

Así que se peinó, usó su mejor perfume y se dio una última miradita al espejo antes de ir en busca de sus hermanos. Cerró su dormitorio y fue al salón principal.

Seiya estaba con el teléfono de la casa en la mano marcando números de manera casi eufórica.

**- ¡Dijimos sin teléfonos Seiya!- **exclamó al verle

Seiya levantó la vista pero aún así continuo marcando. Bajó el teléfono exasperado.

**- He llamado a casa de bombom pero nadie me contesta. Y con este maldito servicio no puedo llamar a celulares-**

Estiró la mano.

**- Dame mi teléfono-** exigió con un tono que no daba a excusas- **o me marcharé de aquí y no volveré-**

Yaten tenía muy bien guardados los tres teléfonos. En un lugar en el que Seiya no repararía en buscar.

**- Me hiciste una promesa-**

Seiya apretó la mandíbula

**- Yaten no lo entiendes. Tengo un mal presentimiento ¡tengo que hablar con bombom ahora!-**

Yaten puso los ojos en blanco.

**- Tu mal presentimiento tiene nombre y se llaman celos. Estás celoso por ese chico que vimos en la tarde-**

A Seiya ni siquiera se le había ocurrido pensar a en eso. Bueno quizás un poco… pero no era eso. Era otra cosa…se sentía inquieto e incómodo. No sabía lo que le ocurría pero para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien necesitaba saber de Serena para descartar que algo relacionado con ella iba mal.

**- No es eso, no soy un celópata. Solo quiero saber de ella y después haré todo lo que quieras-**

Volvió a marcar el número de Serena, aguardó y esta vez sí le contestaron. Inmediatamente el rostro se le iluminó.

_- ¡Sra. Tsukino como esta! Soy Seiya-_ aguardó un momento mientras la madre de Serena le platicaba. Contestó educadamente al rato y sonrió un poco

_- Me alegro mucho. Disculpe que la moleste pero quisiera saber de Serena ¿está en casa?-_

Asintió al oír la respuesta

_- Ya veo…-_

Jugueteó con el cable del teléfono enrollándolo en su dedo.

_- Cuando llegue ¿podría decirle que por favor me llame a este número? Mi teléfono personal fue requisado por mi propio hermano contra mi voluntad-_

Le dio una mirada asesina a su hermano

_- Si dígale exactamente eso, si no es mucha la molestia-_

Yaten bufó.

_- Si, muchas gracias para usted también. Adiós-_

Colgó, quedándose con el auricular en la mano y dándole golpecitos con él en la pierna.

**- No está. Anda en el cine con las demás chicas-**

**- ¡Pues ya está problema resuelto! ¿Estás más tranquilo?-**

Puso el teléfono en su lugar con mirada perdida.

**- Si… algo-**

Pero no era cierto. Tenía unas ganas locas de ir hacia el centro comercial y comprobar que no se estaba incendiando o que un derrumbe no había destruido el cine en el que estaba bombom ¿Por qué sentía una opresión tan grande en el pecho?

**- Yaten-** le dijo mirándole seriamente**- ¿tú estás bien? quiero decir… no sientes nada malo con…-**

Yaten esta vez no le reprendió. Era la primera vez que Seiya se refería al vínculo que compartía con Serena y la primera vez que se decidía a utilizar a Yaten para saber por Serena. Se acercó más amablemente a su hermano.

**- Esto no funciona como un gps Seiya. Si Serena está lejos no es mucho lo que puedo hacer-**

Pero Seiya no se iba a conformar con eso-

**- Al menos inténtalo…-**

Yaten sabía que Seiya no pasaría una buena tarde o noche si no tenía noticias de Serena. Vivía por ella así que por él se esforzaría en darle una respuesta satisfactoria.

**- Está bien pero no te aseguro nada-**

**- ¡Gracias hermano!-**

La sonrisa de alivio fue impagable. Yaten suspiró no sabiendo muy bien que es lo que estaba buscando y cerró los ojos para concentrarse. Intentó visualizar a Serena y evocar como se sentía cada vez que estaban juntos. No supo si sus ganas de hacer sentir mejor a Seiya eran muy grandes pero pudo ver a la distancia una luz que casi podía asimilar a Serena.

**- Okey esto es raro-** dijo aún con los ojos cerrados

Seiya casi saltó sobre él

**- ¡Que cosa dime!-**

Abrió los ojos aún cegado por lo que había visto.

**- Serena está viva-**

Seiya siguió esperando algo más pero eso fue lo único que Yaten dijo.

**- ¿Y…que más?-**

Se encogió de hombros.

**- Lo siento Seiya. Si la tuviera cerca podría incluso saber lo que está pensando pero desde aquí… lo único que puedo saber es que su resplandor sigue brillando-**

Seiya no quiso hacer sentir mal a su hermano pero eso no ayudaba mucho. Tal vez pasaba algo o tal vez no tener a bombom cerca se estaba transformando en una molestia física. Y por muy enamorado que estuviera sabía que eso no era sano.

Quizás tenía que hacer caso a su hermano y dejar de preocuparse tanto. Bombom era su princesa y amaba ser el que estuviera ahí cuando necesitaba ayuda pero por mucho que le costara reconocer bombom era una chica que había aprendido a defenderse sola y además estaba con sus amigas que en el peor de los casos no dejarían que nada malo le pasara. Así que decidió hacer honor a su promesa y por un par de horas apoyar a su hermano en el intento por liberarse de sus tensiones. Y con suerte podría hacer lo mismo con las suyas.

Lo apuntó con el dedo no viéndose tan amenazante por esperaba.

**- Si ella llama más tarde correré a contestar el teléfono. Pasaré sobre ti enano y no me lo impedirás-**

Si con eso se quedaba tranquilo Yaten accedería de buena gana. Incluso dejaría pasar las ofensas.

**- Yo mismo dejaré instrucciones para que cualquier llamada sea informada de inmediato-**

Seiya sonrió ligeramente más tranquilo. Al menos tenía de consuelo el hecho de que las peores noticias son las que primero se saben…

**- Ahora ve y arréglate. Hoy día solo será flashes y sonrisas y no pueden verte así como estás-**

Le dio un empujoncito para que corriera a su habitación y justo cuando Seiya caminaba hacia ella se cruzó con Taiki. Yaten vio en los ojos de Taiki la misma expresión que ya había visto en los de Seiya. La historia comenzaría una vez más.

**- Amy aún no llega a su hogar. Dame mi celular o correré en este instante a su casa-**

Yaten resopló. Sus hermanos no tenían remedio.

* * *

El lugar que habían escogido para hacer el viaje era el más cómodo de la casa. El dormitorio de Lita estaba pulcramente ordenado y adornado por objetos en su mayoría confeccionados por la propia muchacha. Serena se recostó en la cama de Lita con las manos sobre su regazo mientras aguardaba a Rei y Mina quienes estaban en la cocina buscando algunas velas.

**- No es que sean necesarias, pero le da a la atmósfera un aura más espiritual-**

Mina se subió a una silla de la cocina para así alcanzar a mirar dentro de los muebles más altos.

Rei en tanto comprobó que en los de abajo.

**- ¿Alguien le avisó a los demás?-**

Y por los demás se refería a Seiya, Taiki y Yaten. Mina hundió más la cabeza en el interior del mueble.

**- Thomas me comentó que Serena estuvo llamando a Seiya pero que no tuvo resultados. Y lo mismo sucedió con Yaten. Él llamó a Taiki, es el único teléfono abierto pero tampoco recibió respuesta-**

Rei se sentó sobre sus piernas y suspiró

**- Eso es muy extraño ¿ya intentó alguien llamar a su casa?-**

**- No lo sé-**

Rei vio adherido a la pared un teléfono fijo así que se puso de pie y caminó hacia él

**- Pues lo comprobaremos en este instante-**

Afortunadamente se acordaba del número de casa de los Kou. Había llamado un par de veces a Yaten cuando su relación era un poco mejor que en la actualidad. Esperó a que la llamada diera tono. Aguardó varios minutos pero nadie atendió. Colgó cuando comprendió que no había nadie en casa.

**- ¿Nada?-** preguntó Mina desde arriba

**- Nada. Esto es tan extraño. Generalmente cuando Serena llama a Seiya no tarda más de cinco minutos en estar a su lado-**

Mina bajó de la silla con dos velas largas color blanco.

**- Quizás están en algún ensayo o reunión y luego contestarán. De todas maneras llegarán. Seiya no la dejará sola en esto-**

Pero Rei no estaba muy convencida de aquello. Tenía un extraño presentimiento.

**- Serena se sentiría mucho más tranquila con Seiya aquí. Y que decir de la compañía de Yaten-**

Mina también había estado meditando acerca de eso. Era innegable que con Yaten cerca la energía de Serena se multiplicaba por decirlo así y con Seiya era su alma la que le hacía sacar fuerzas de flaqueza. Curioso como los dos hermanos juntos lograban que Serena brillara más de lo que era posible.

**-. Antes éramos solo nosotras y Darien, podremos darle a Serena el apoyo que necesita-**

Rei casi suelta una risa.

**- ¿Se siente como en los viejos tiempos eh?-**

* * *

_Un día antes…_

Sura estaba teniendo un plácido respiro. Después de almorzar y de preocuparse que la Princesa Kakkyu no necesitara nada hasta más tarde, decidió aprovechar el momento para descansar. Los últimos días habían sido agitados. Después de volver de la tierra se habían encontrado con un sin fin de tareas pendientes. Bueno, más bien había sido la Princesa quien había tenido que lidiar con aquello, pero el trabajo era tanto que la Princesa se había visto en la necesidad de asignarle tareas menores de las cuales no se podía hacer cargo ella misma. Cosas de carácter doméstico que no significaban mayor responsabilidad. De todas formas éstas se habían acumulado y por tanto hasta los pendientes más simples se habían transformado en urgentes.

Afortunadamente había acabado con la mayoría de ellos así que por primera vez en una semana podía tomarse un par de horas para reposar y pensar.

Con todo el ajetreo no había tenido tiempo de analizar su paso por la tierra y más aún, su intempestiva salida.

No podía sacarse de la cabeza la idea de que habían prácticamente huido como unas fugitivas del planeta azul. A pesar de que la Princesa había pedido las disculpas necesarias por lo que fue considerado como un erróneo actuar, la sensación de que las protectoras de la tierra, su príncipe y especialmente la soberana de la luna guardaban resentimiento hacia ella, era innegable.

Aún podía recordar la mirada fría y dura con la que Serena despidió a la Princesa Kakkyu. En ella no había ningún indicio de que hubiera aceptado las disculpas, más bien lo único que quería era que se marcharan luego del planeta que ella habitaba.

Eso entristeció mucho a Sura, especialmente por que sentía que el rencor había la Princesa Kakkyu también iba dirigido hacia ella. Eso hasta que Serena le habló. La forma de dirigirse hacia ella fue completamente distinta. Vio en Serena lo que había visto la primera vez; calidez y bondad. Ahí supo que no la culpaba y que si bien no podía perdonar a su Princesa, nunca la había relacionado con lo ocurrido. Para Serena, Sura seguía siendo su amiga, una a la que había expresado querer volver a ver. Eso para una chica como Sura es impagable.

Recostó la cabeza en la almohada con una sonrisa en los labios. Dejando de lado aquello, su paso por la tierra había sido de lo más fructífero. Había conocido una cultura totalmente diferente. Algo más libre y desenvuelta que la de ella, por eso mismo es que le costó un poco adaptarse, pero con esfuerzo y ayuda de algunas personas como Serena lo había conseguido.

Había interactuado más de lo que lo había hecho en toda su vida. Podía declarar orgullosa que había logrado entablar unas lindas relaciones fraternales.

Esperaba de todo corazón que todos estuvieran bien y que solucionaran los problemas que les aquejaban y que continuaran tan unidos como siempre. Eso era una de las cosas más rescatables del grupo de personas que había conocido, lo unidos que estaban unos de otros.

También esperaba que Serena y Seiya volvieran a estar juntos. Había visto suficiente para darse cuenta que se amaban de una manera que la hacía anhelar con ansias tener alguien especial en su vida.

Alguien especial…

Ahora que lo meditaba con más profundidad podía concluir que el Príncipe de la tierra era alguien especial. No alguien especial para ella sino que una persona bastante peculiar. Tal vez no le alcanzó el tiempo para conocerle mejor pero durante su estancia en la tierra no pudo descifrar en su totalidad la personalidad del príncipe.

A veces cercano, a veces distante. A veces preocupado, a veces indiferente. A veces le provocaba simpatía, a veces miedo. Pero lo que siempre despertó en ella fue curiosidad.

¿Aún amaba a la Princesa de la Luna? A veces parecía que si pero en otras simplemente era todo lo contrario. Su actitud le desconcertaba La salvaba cuando se veía en peligro pero no perdía la oportunidad de enrostrarle su rompimiento cada vez que la tenía enfrente.

Obviamente estaba herido y aún así se ponía de su lado cuando Serena lo requería.

El ejemplo más obvio lo había visto cuando Serena le exigió a la Princesa Kakkyu marcharse de la tierra. Darien- como él mismo le había dicho que le llamara- había guardado silencio ante ese requerimiento. Y la verdad no entendía mucho de su relación pero sí de protocolo y si alguien pedía la expulsión de otra persona delante de quien tomaba la decisión y ese individuo no decía nada… la respuesta estaba bastante clara.

Esas eran las cosas que la confundían y estaba segura que no era la única que se lo preguntaba.

¿Por qué molestarte en odiar a una persona que te empeñas en apoyar constantemente?

Para Sura la respuesta estaba bastante clara. Tenía una capacidad de observación que traspasaba lo físico. Sus ojos le permitían ver más allá y eso había ocurrido con el príncipe de la tierra. Simplemente había visto más. Sura sonrió con un tinte de orgullo por sí misma. Tal vez poseía un talento especial, tal vez su existencia no era tan mundana después de todo…

Recordó las palabras que la Reina Serenity había dedicado especialmente para ella. Incluso traer ese momento al presente le hacía escocer la piel. Si tener la oportunidad de conocer a la legendaria guerrera de la luna era un acontecimiento excepcional tener el mínimo contacto con su madre era algo difícil de explicar. Y le había dedicado una frase solo a ella. _"Con unos ojos así siempre tenía que mirar de frente" ¡_Que única era esa mujer! Con justa razón todo el universo la veneraba…

¿Acaso la Reina Serenity había visto algo suyo que apenas estaba descubriendo recién?

En medio de toda esa vorágine de pensamientos Sura fue conciliando el sueño.

No supo cuanto tiempo transcurrió entre que tuvo su último pensamiento coherente hasta el instante en el que algo la sacó violentamente de su letargo. Se alzó con rapidez y se quedó completamente en silencio para saber que había sido ese ruido lejano.

Parecía como si alguien estuviera arreglando alguna parte del palacio. Le pareció eso pues había sido un sonido sordo, como el de un combo contra madera. A Sura no le parecía haber visto personal de mantenimiento haciendo reparaciones pero quizás habían llegado después de que ella abandonara temporalmente sus deberes.

Así que volvió a acomodarse en la cama. Cuando estaba cerrando los ojos escuchó una vez más ese sonido. Pero esta vez el estruendo fue mayor y además…

Sura sacó los pies de la cama con prisa. Quizás solo había sido su imaginación pero podría jurar que oyó un grito. Su dormitorio quedaba en el segundo piso así que el sonido había sido apagado pero aún así… quizás a alguien se le había caído algo y exclamó por la torpeza no lo sabia pero aún así quería investigar de qué se trataba lo demás.

De pronto todo el cuarto comenzó a vibrar, los cuadros que pendían de las paredes se desprendieron, las lámparas chocaron unas con otras y la cama se sacudió con fuerza. Un olor a humo que se coló por la puerta llegó a su nariz haciéndola escocer.

Todos los sentidos de Sura se activaron al máximo nivel y corrió hacia la puerta de su dormitorio con el corazón desbocado. Cuando la abrió las luces del vestíbulo parpadearon, impidiendo una óptima visibilidad, haciéndolo todo más lúgubre. Caminó con cuidado como si su instinto le dijera que debía protegerse de algo, solo que no sabía de qué.

Tocó un par de puertas que le quedaron de camino pero nadie respondió.

El olor a humo se intensificó conforme Sura avanzaba por el corredor. Tal vez el olor provenía de la cocina. Quizás alguien había intentado probar sus habilidades culinarias con resultados nefastos…

Otra nueva vibración la hizo tambalearse y golpear uno de sus hombros en la pared contraria. Una vez que logró estabilizarse apresuró el paso hacia el gran salón en donde la Princesa y sus guardianes se reunían. Cuando logró bajar el último escalón dio la vuelta y se encontró con el resto de la gente y demás personas que no había visto en el piso superior. Y Algo más.

Todos corrían despavoridos sin rumbo de un lugar a otro en plena oscuridad, alumbrados solo por columnas de fuego y humo que se veían a través de las ventanas del palacio, lo que le permitió apreciar sus expresiones de pavor. Los gritos de horror de vasallos y guardias se entremezclaban con crujidos, rechinar de puertas y vidrios que cedían ante el fuego y la presión, explotando en miles de pedazos.

Cuando Sura se interpuso en el camino de una de las criadas para preguntarle que estaba sucediendo oyó al fin el ruido que había podido escuchar desde su dormitorio. Y esta vez lo hizo en todo su esplendor. Se llevó las manos a los oídos para protegerlos de ese terrible sonido.

En ese instante Sura supo de qué se trataba. No era el personal de construcción remediando un desperfecto del palacio, pero sí estaban golpeando algo. El alma de Sura se sacudió por completo mientras un frío glacial le recorrió toda la columna vertebral.

Estaban tratando de derribar la puerta principal del palacio.

* * *

_Presente…_

Rei abrió una ventana para que el aire no se volviera excesivamente denso debido a la concurrencia en un cuarto no demasiado grande. Mina distribuyó las velas en lugares específicos ante la atenta mirada de Serena y luego salió de la habitación en compañía de Rei.

**- ¿Es posible que no prendan esas velas?-** me siento casi como en un funeral-

Lita se sentó a su lado y le acarició el cabello.

**- La ventana se mantendrá abierta aunque las cortinas cerradas. Entrará luz natural, por eso las velas-**

Hizo un mohín

**- No me agrada el ambiente lúgubre…se me eriza la piel-**

Y Lita pudo comprobar que era cierto. Serena estaba comenzando a creer que tal vez no era la más adecuada para esta tarea. Los síntomas del nerviosismo se estaban haciendo presentes. La boca se le secaba con rapidez y las yemas de los dedos y hasta el cabello le escocían, como si sus terminaciones nerviosas estuvieran híper sensibles a cualquier cosa a su alrededor.

**- ¿Puedes pasarme por favor mi bolso?-**

Su amiga obedeció y caminó hacia el salón en donde estaba el resto del grupo. Al rato volvió con las cosas de Serena. Ésta tomó el bolso, lo abrió y sacó su teléfono móvil. Llamó por última vez a Seiya pero la contestadota fue lo único que escuchó. Seiya seguía sin dar señales de vida. Suspiró resignada a no verlo antes de su misión. Lita observó en silencio mientras Serena buscaba el segundo número de su teléfono y lo ponía en su oído esperando que esta vez Yaten sí le atendiera. Tampoco obtuvo resultados.

**- ¿Algún problema Sere?-**

Serena guardó sus cosas y las dejó a los pies de la cama.

**- Vi a Yaten y a Seiya hoy en la mañana…ellos querían comer conmigo y pasar la tarde juntos pero yo…-**

Retorció las manos

**- Yo como que les mentí…un poco-**

Alzó la vista. Lita estaba doblando un edredón para que Serena se tapara con él más adelante.

**- ¿Un poco? No se miente un poco Sere. En esas cosas no hay matices-**

Era mucho mejor creer que si…

**- De todas maneras que pasó-**

Tampoco quería ahondar en detalles con Lita y menos en un momento en el que debería de estar concentrada en otra cosa pero simplemente no podía hacerlo sin antes hablar del tema.

**- Tenía algo que hacer…hablar con otra persona y les dije una cosa distinta-**

Serena estaba siendo demasiado vaga.

**- ¿Cosa que hacer? ¿otra persona?-**

Serena cerró la boca en una fina línea. Lita se le quedó mirando largo rato pero por más que aguardó la voz de Serena no volvió a salir.

**- Está bien no preguntaré por ahora… entonces ¿tú crees que ellos se enfadaron por que rechazaste su invitación?-**

Se mordió el labio inferior hasta que se le puso pálido. Tenía temor de que la razón por la cual hubieran desaparecido se debiera a eso. Ahora el problema con Lucio le parecía una soberana estupidez en comparación con lo que tenía entre manos. Tal vez si hubiera aceptado ir con Seiya y Yaten habría estado con ellos al instante de enterarse de la tragedia. Los habría tenido a su lado y no tan lejos como los sentía ahora ni se sentiría tan culpable como en ese instante.

**- Tal vez…o tal vez descubrieron que mentía. Sabes que ocultar cosas no se me da bien-**

Lita sopesó esa última frase y luego de dar un par de golpes más al edredón lo depositó una vez más en la cama. Hacía mucho tiempo que notaba lo misteriosa que Serena se comportaba en algunas ocasiones. La ambigüedad con la que respondía a algunas preguntas y no nerviosa que reaccionaba a otras no era propio de ella. Se estaba transformando en alguien con demasiados secretos.

**- Mentir…es un arte dicen algunos-**

Serena abrió sus enormes ojos celestes viéndose como un animalito un tanto indefenso.

**- Un arte que se va adquiriendo con la experiencia y la práctica-**

Sin saber muy bien el por qué la mirada firme de Lita la hizo enrojecer con fuerza.

**- No te transformes en una artista Sere-**

**- No me digas esas cosas Lita…-** murmuró acongojada con la vista pegada a sus manos

Lita en cambio siguió observándola a pesar de que Serena ya no le daba la cara. Escuchó ruidos en la sala así que supuso que no tardarían en invadir el dormitorio. Decidió poner fin a la plática no sin antes decirle unas últimas palabras

**- Tener intimidad no es un pecado Sere, si no quieres hablar de algo dí "eso es privado". Es preferible aprender a decir "no" que aprender a mentir. No lo hagas un hábito-**

Le dio unas palmaditas en la pierna justo cuando Rei y Mina regresaban de la cocina.

Serena asintió aún apenada por lo que Lita le estaba pidiendo. Ni siquiera tendría que hacerle un requerimiento así ¿realmente se estaba volviendo una experta en mentir? Eso no era nada bueno…

**- Serena estamos listos- **le anunció Rei**- ¿llamo a los demás?-**

De un sobresalto Serena se acomodó en la cama. Por un instante la plática con Lita la había llevado a otro punto que debía de solucionar pero una vez más lo guardaría dentro de su cabeza y enfocaría toda su energía en intentar hacer este extraño viaje que Rei le ayudaría a efectuar.

**- Estoy lista-**

Rei asintió y se aprontó a traer a los demás. Ya todos juntos se arremolinaron en torno a la cama y Lita agradeció haber abierto la ventana antes de que el lugar se hiciera bastante pequeño. No estaba acostumbrada a tener tanta concurrencia en su hogar así que nunca había notado antes tanto calor en su dormitorio. Serena se acomodó en los cojines y miró a Rei

**- ¿Y que tengo que hacer?-**

Prendió una vela y la depositó en la mesa de noche

**- Pues por el momento acomodarte en la cama e intentar dormir-**

A Serena no tendrían que pedirle dos veces eso pero con todos esos ojos fijos en ella conciliar el sueño se le hacía prácticamente imposible.

**- ¿Dormir? pero no tengo sueño Rei-**

**- ¡Nunca pensé que iba oír decir eso a Serena!-** exclamó Mina

Por la puerta apareció Amy con una tasa de algo humeante y se sentó junto a Serena

**- Para eso te he preparado esto-**

Serena lo olfateó y no olía tan mal

**- Es valeriana y algo de miel. Es una hierba que se usa para relajación y para combatir el insomnio-**

De todas maneras arrugó la nariz al oír que se trataba de una infusión. Amy sonrió y con una cuchara sopló algo del contenido para que Serena no se quemara al tomarlo.

**- Te gustará. La endulcé para que no te pareciera amarga. Con esto te calmarás-**

Dudó un poco antes de abrir la boca y saborear el brebaje. No estaba tan mal aunque preferiría mil veces una malteada de chocolate. Amy volvió a soplar y dio de beber a Serena hasta que la tasa estuvo medio vacía.

**- Ahora espera a que comience a hacer efecto-**

Se puso de pie y dejó a Serena acostada en la cama pero por más que lo intentó el cansancio no vino a ella. era como si todos sus instintos estuvieran alerta. Mina miró a Thomas un poco desencantada.

**- Tal vez deberíamos haberle dado una pastilla**- le susurró al rubio

Serena se sentó en la cama

**- ¿Drogarme?-**

**- Estoy segura que Darien podría robar algunas del hospital…-**

Darien se cruzó de brazos y optó por ignorar a la chica. Serena por voluntad propia tomó la tasa entre sus manos y se bebió de una sola vez lo que quedaba del contenido. Prefería tomar litros de aquello a ser dopada.

**- Necesito a Serena dormida no totalmente inconciente así que gracias Mina, pero no creo que** **sea una buena idea**- concluyó Rei

Mina se encogió de hombros mientras Thomas la abrazaba. Serena se quedó pegada en esa imagen, de los dos chicos juntos. Se veían tan relajados, tan compañeros. No solo como novios que se profesaban amor cada vez que tenían oportunidad sino que eran cómplices en todo momento. Serena extrañó de pronto a su cómplice, o a esas alturas lo que quedaba de complicidad entre ella y Seiya. Pero independientemente de todos los problemas que habían tenido en el último tiempo nunca había dejado de estar a su lado cuando dificultades como las de ese instante aparecían…salvo ahora. Y extrañaba su presencia. Extrañaba tan solo verlo ahí, no era necesario que le dijera algo o que hiciera una gran proeza, tan solo sentirlo hubiera bastado.

Por eso quizás lo echaba tanto de menos, era la primera vez que Serena no podía sentirlo a su lado…

Serena pestañeó un par de veces cuando se percató que le costaba enfocar la vista. Se restregó los ojos y decidió apoyar la cabeza en las almohadas. Bostezó profusamente y suspiró.

**- Creo que me estoy quedando dormida-**

Amy respiró, aliviada de que su idea haya surtido efecto. Rei se acercó a la cama y se sentó a su lado. Tomó la mano de Serena entre las suyas y adoptó un aire de mayor seriedad.

**- ¿Me escuchas Serena?-**

**- mm…-** balbuceó asintiendo con lentitud

Con eso a Rei le bastaba. Serena estaba entre la frontera del sueño y la conciencia.

**- Ahora necesito que sientas como tu cuerpo va relajándose. Como tus músculos pesan, como tus ojos se cierran, como tu lengua se vuelve pastosa y como tu mente se va apagando poco a poco-**

Serena le hizo caso. Percibió cada una de las cosas que Rei le fue nombrando, como si hubiera anticipado lo que le ocurriría. Era una sensación atemorizante y sin embargo no quiso dejar de experimentarlo.

**- Quiero que visualices un lugar en el que te gustaría estar. Puede ser cualquiera pero tienes que desear más que nada en el mundo ir hacia allá-**

A Serena se le ocurrían muchos lugares que visitar. Las aguas termales que había visitado una vez con su familia, la playa a la que había ido con sus amigas, las montañas tal vez…pero había uno que centelleaba en su mente más que los otros. Quería ver el mar así que recordó aquella idea a la casita en la playa que había echo con Seiya y sus amigos. Había sido uno de los viajes más maravillosos de su vida. Si pudiera ir a un lugar sería ese así que lo imaginó tal cual como lo recordaba.

**- Cuando ya sepas el lugar al cual quieres ir quiero que oigas mi voz atentamente-**

Serena asintió mientras sus amigos se acercaban cada vez más cerca

**- Quiero que te levantes-**

Serena al principio no lo comprendió así que no se movió.

**- ¡Levántate Serena!-** exclamó con violencia

El grito de Rei rompió con su tranquilidad y de un solo golpe se sentó en la cama. Miró a Rei con desconcierto.

**- ¡Por que me gritas así Rei! ¿No se supone que debía de dormir?-**

Rei se levantó de la cama y se acercó a platicar con Mina y Thomas. Vio como Lita y Amy desdoblaban el edredón y platicaban muy bajito pues no oía nada de lo que decían…y eso era raro. También vio a Darien acercarse al grupo pero aún su grave voz no pudo ser recepcionada. Podía ver como sus bocas se movían y como sus expresiones cambiaban conforme iban hablando pero nada llegaba a sus oídos. Serena se puso de pie y se acercó más a sus amigas pues creyó que el sueño había afectado su audición pero por más que se acercó continuo sin oír.

Y ahí sucedió lo más extraño de todas las cosas. Como no podía saber de lo que platicaban decidió fijarse en lo que estaban haciendo así que giró su cabeza en dirección a sus amigas. Lita y Amy cubrían sus piernas con la cobija mientras que Mina se acercaba a su mano y comprobaba su temperatura. Lo excepcional radicaba en que Serena estaba de pie junto a ellas y también figuraba acostada en la cama. Estaba en los lugares a la vez, solo que sus amigos no lo sabían.

Casi de un salto se acercó a su propio cuerpo y se abalanzó sobre el rostro que descansaba plácidamente en la almohada. Se analizó con detalle y dedicó un tiempo indeterminado en verse a sí misma. Esto era mucho mejor que un espejo, estaba frente a frente a ella misma.

Lo primero que notó Serena es que había cambiado. Quizás hacía mucho tiempo que no se miraba en un espejo pero había descubierto en un par de minutos algunas cosas que antes no había allí.

Su rostro ya no era tan redondo como lo recordaba, más bien se había afinado y sus pómulos resaltaban. Si bien su nariz seguía siendo respingada y sus labios color rosa continuaban llenos, había algo en el tono de su piel que le hacía creer que tal vez necesitaba tomar mucho sol en el próximo verano o que tal vez ingerir vitaminas no sería mala idea. Tenía una palidez que no le gustó…ahora entendía por que sus amigos insistían en que comiera más. Pero esto no se trataba de un problema de alimentación. Serena palpó con extremo cuidado bajo sus ojos en donde unas manchas color gris se habían situado inamoviblemente de ahí. Las había visto antes en el espejo pero ahora se veían más pronunciadas.

En conclusión Serena no estaba tan mal, podría decirse que hasta se había vuelto una chica muy guapa, pero un tanto macilenta. Esas ojeras y esa palidez eran el punto negativo de la exploración. Algo a considerar cuando despertara.

Cuando terminó de examinarse se concentró en ver como la vida se desarrollaba a su lado sin notar su presencia. Caminó junto a sus amigas que no parecían captar sus roces o su cercanía. De ves en cuando Rei giraba la cabeza cuando ella pasaba por su lado pero a los segundos volvía a prestar atención a las palabras de sus amigas.

Serena no entendió por que razón no apareció en el lugar que había imaginado antes de dormirse pero tampoco entendía como llegar ahí así que se encontraba en una situación un tanto complicada. No sabía que hacer.

El viento que se colaba por la ventana le pareció una suave caricia en la mejilla que la invitaba a darle la cara así que Serena obedeció y se dio vuelta para terminar de frente a la ventana. Estaba un poco más alta de lo que hubiera querido así que para llegar a ella trepó a la cama y se inclinó para apoyar el abdomen en el marco.

El día estaba tan gris como se lo imaginó pero notó que estaba un poco más oscuro de lo que creía. Quizás el tiempo avanzaba de manera más acelerada cuando no se tenía el alma en el cuerpo, eso quería decir que debía de darse prisa, aunque seguía sin saber hacia donde ir.

Pensó en el mar, tal vez visualizarlo le ayudaría a encontrar el camino pero en cambio lo que sintió fue un pequeño tironcito en el estómago. No fue algo doloroso si no más bien potente, que hizo eco en todo su cuerpo. Volvió a pensar en ese lugar para comprobar una teoría y otra vez sintió el tironcito.

Así que de esa manera funcionaba, ella pensaba en el lugar al que quería ir y su alma lo transformaba en una especie de radar. Aunque aún estaba el tema de cómo llegar ahí.

A Serena se le ocurrió una estrambótica idea. Se le ocurrió que tal vez al estar en un estado incorpóreo tendría ciertos privilegios que en la vida real y física no. En las pocas películas de miedo que había logrado ver completas los fantasmas y esas cosas espirituales siempre volaban y como en ese instante Serena era más bien un alma errante…

Sin mucho más preámbulo Serena pensó en volar, se vio a ella misma surcando el cielo con sus níveas alas así como lo había hecho una vez, casi rozando las estrellas con solo estirar sus manos. Sin temor a fallar hizo tensión en los brazos para impulsarse y apoyar los pies en el marco de la ventana. La casa de Lita era de un piso así que si su plan fallaba lo más probable es que se hiciera una herida que dolería un par de horas pero no sufriría una muerte segura.

Estiró los brazos y conteniendo la respiración dio un paso adelante. Lo próximo que sucedió fue alucinante. No había más que aire entre ella y el suelo y aún así se mantuvo en el medio de ambos. Puso el otro pie adelante y pasó exactamente lo mismo. Soltó una risa que aunque nadie podía oír fue liberadora. Con más confianza que antes flectó las rodillas y de un salto se elevó hacia el cielo. Serena dio una vuelta literalmente en el aire mientras cantaba de felicidad.

Había descubierto como volar.

* * *

La azotea del edificio había sufrido una rápida e innovadora transformación. La gente influyente realmente podía hacer cosas increíbles cuando se lo proponían.

Una enorme carpa blanca había sido instalada en toda su extensión. Una alfombra color beige cubría el piso y garzones preparaban el cóctel y las bandejas con bebidas de distintos tipos. La música ambiente sonaba de manera moderada y había guardias en cada una de las entradas y salidas que controlaban que solo invitados accedieran.

Por supuesto toda fiesta tenía su sección VIP y esta consistía en una carpa más pequeña con un servicio privado de banquetería y al cual solo accedías si eras por ejemplo, los hermanos Kou.

Cuando los tres chicos subieron hacia la azotea todas las miradas se concentraron en ellos. Vestían impecablemente de negro clásico. Listos para que las fotografías cayeran sobre ellos en hordas incontrolables y encandiladoras.

Después de soportar estoicos hasta al último de los reporteros pudieron al fin mover las mejillas y dejar de sonreír.

**- Eso fue cansador-** dijo Taiki

Seiya se detuvo para echar un vistazo a su alrededor

**- ¿Cómo hicieron para instalar todo esto en tan poco tiempo? ¿Y en nuestro propio edificio?- **

Taiki también se dedicó a observar.

**- La productora contrató a un servicio especializado en organizar fiestas y al parecer hicieron un buen trabajo-**

Yaten se percató que nuevos fotógrafos se reunían para hacerles nuevas tomas.

**- ¿Por que no vamos al VIP? Aquí hay mucha gente-**

Seiya se rió y tuvo la amabilidad de saludar a los periodistas

**- ¿No eras tú el más entusiasmado con la famosa fiesta? ¿Vivamos la vida y esas cosas?-**

Taiki también saludó

**- Menos de cinco minutos. Eso fue lo que duró su espíritu de camaradería- **

**- Me refiero a que allí podremos disfrutar más a gusto-**

Caminó con garbo hacia esa sección y no hizo falta que acreditara quien era. Ya todos lo sabían.

Los camareros se acercaron de inmediato a ofrecerles todo lo que tenían. Cada uno tomó una copa de champagne antes de que diversas personalidades se les acercaran a saludar y platicar. Poco a poco los hermanos Kou se comenzaron a separar y a sociabilizar.

El show acababa de comenzar.

* * *

A mitad del camino Serena se dio cuenta que ir hacia la playa era una pérdida de tiempo. Ya había comprobado que bastaba con solo pensar el lugar que quería visitar e inmediatamente su cuerpo o en este caso su alma era transportada por arte de magia.

La gente definitivamente tendría que poder volar. Se acabarían los atochamientos, la contaminación, el ruido y disfrutarían de una vista difícil de igualar. Ver las cosas desde arriba te daba una perspectiva diferente. Te dabas cuenta de lo pequeño que eras y lo mucho que las personas se parecían entre sí. A la distancia todos parecían una colonia de hormiguitas…

Encantada de esta nueva condición a Serena se le ocurrió una idea. Aunque más bien era como una necesidad. Si iba a embarcarse en un viaje hacia el espacio antes tenía que ver a Seiya. Durante toda la semana no había sentido tal urgencia y sin embargo en lo único que podía pensar era en verle así que cambió totalmente de rumbo y solo se concentró en su rostro. Inmediatamente sintió ese tironcito ya familiar y se encaminó hacia la casa de Seiya. El cielo ya había oscurecido, una prueba más de que el tiempo transcurría velozmente cuando eras un alma errante.

Pasó por sobre un par de edificios, una plaza y un centro comercial. Su sentido de la orientación no era el mejor pero minutos más tarde divisó un supermercado que quedaba a unas cuadras del apartamento de los Kou así que supo que no estaba tan mal. A lo lejos pudo dar finalmente con el edificio correcto, tampoco es que pudiera equivocarse. Había una gran carpa blanca desplegada en la azotea y la música resonaba en el aire. Serena se detuvo en seco. ¿Había una fiesta en el edificio de Seiya?

Se preparó para descender. Cuando puso un pie en la azotea vio de lo que se trataba. Yaten estaba a lo lejos posando para los fotógrafos junto a un hombre mayor y una chica altísima y muy bella. Taiki en tanto se encontraba al otro extremo platicando con dos chicos un poco más bajos que él. Todos iban impecablemente vestidos y el servicio de banquetería caminaba de un lugar a otro con bandejas de comida y bebida.

A Serena casi se le cayó la quijada cuando lo entendió. ¡Estaban en una fiesta! Y no solo eso. A juzgar como todos los invitados les saludaban y les buscaban para fotografiarse o charlar con ellos era evidente que ellos eran los anfitriones.

¡Habían organizado una fiesta y ni siquiera estaba invitada! Por eso es que no estaban disponibles en sus teléfonos ni en casa. ¡Los muy condenados estaban de juerga mientras ella había tenido que desprenderse de su cuerpo para ir hacia quien sabe donde!.

Serena tuvo unas ganas locas de poder tomar entre sus manos un panecillo y lanzárselo por la cabeza a Yaten ¿Por qué no le habían comentado nada cuando la vieron en la tarde? Quizás si se habían molestado ¡pero ahora la molesta era ella! buscó entre la multitud a Seiya pero no lo vio. Seguramente estaba baliando por algún lado y riendo feliz. Serena dio una patada en el suelo y sin pensárselo dos veces se elevó otra vez. No invitarla a la fiesta… ¡con lo mucho que le gustaban!

Muy probablemente no habría podido asistir por el problema que tenía que solucionar pero con la intención bastaba. ¡Esos tres se la verían con ella y también con las chicas!

Ya en el cielo dio un último vistazo a la carpa blanca y rodeó el edificio para emprender definitivamente su misión. Pero antes de partir casi pudo jurar que vio la silueta de dos personas en las sombras, al otro extremo de donde la fiesta se llevaba a cabo. No pudo distinguir de quien se trataba pero le costó mucho despegar la vista de la oscuridad. Algo había ahí que simplemente le era imposible de dejar atrás.

* * *

Seiya definitivamente no estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de fiestas y ya sentía que había bebido demasiados cócteles por lo que necesitaba un pequeño descanso. Así que buscó un lugar alejado dentro del salón VIP donde los periodistas no tuvieran acceso ni pudieran fotografiarlo y publicar al día siguiente que la estrella juvenil había dado un espectáculo.

Así que se escabulló entre la multitud hacia una pequeña puerta por donde el servicio entraba y salía constantemente. Canturreó la canción que sonaba por la radio del lugar y llegó a un pequeño sector que según su sentido de la orientación correspondía a una de las esquinas de la azotea. Se encontró con una agradable brisa que le ayudaba bastante a refrescar la mente. Caminó en la única dirección que podía hasta llegar prácticamente a la cornisa del edificio, el sitio más alejado de toda la locura que se estaba desarrollando. La música y el barullo de la gente ya casi no podían oírse, lo que hacía del lugar el escape perfecto.

Si Seiya se inclinaba un poco más hacia la orilla podría ver como el mundo seguía caminando allí abajo. Personas y carros yendo de un lugar a otro en filas casi perfectas en todas direcciones, como minúsculas hormigas trabajando incesantemente. Cada una cargando peso incluso del doble del suyo propio. En ese mismo instante Seiya sentía que la cabeza comenzaba a pesarle un poco más de lo normal. Pero la sensación de su pecho era otra cosa. Eso lo sentía desde hace mucho más tiempo. Prácticamente estaba aprendiendo a convivir con ello.

Probó echar un vistazo hacia abajo pero la cabeza le dio vueltas así que retrocedió antes de que cayera de la azotea del edificio y se estampara en la calle, trastabillando un poco de paso.

**- ¿Se te subió la fiesta a la cabeza extraño?-**

El lugar estaba lo suficientemente oscuro como para ocultar la presencia de la persona a la cual pertenecía la voz. Seiya frunció el ceño al no reconocer de quien se trataba. Se dirigió hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz y se encontró con una chica sentada al borde de la azotea, con las piernas desnudas colgando hacia la nada. A un lado estaban sus zapatos y al otro lado tenía una botella de champagne abierta. Vestía un vestido color gris corto sin espalda y su pelo estaba recogido en una coleta corta echa a ciegas. Sus joyas tintineaban y brillaban con la luz de la ciudad. Era delgada, alta y muy bella. Seguramente una modelo. La fiesta estaba repleta de ellas. La chica volvió a darle la cara

**- Si vienes de parte de Steve dile que volveré en unos momentos, que tengo que hacer una llamada importante-**

Seiya se acercó un poco más.

**- No tengo idea de quien es Steve pero te dejo para que hagas esa llamada-**

El solo hecho de mirar como ella balanceaba sus piernas al aire le estaba produciendo un mareo así que retrocedió para darse la vuelta

**- ¿También estás escapando de ahí dentro?-**

Seiya se detuvo y volteó con lentitud para que el mundo no diera más vueltas de las que daba.

**- Si, pero pensé que no había nadie aquí-**

**- Eres el anfitrión, seguro que encontrarás otro lugar donde ocultarte-**

Así que esta chica sabía con quien estaba hablando. Seiya sonrió ligeramente decepcionado por no lograr mantenerse en el anonimato.

**- Pensé que no me habías reconocido-**

La misteriosa mujer enroscó los dedos de los pies.

**- No sabía quien era hasta que vi tu cara. Lo cierto es que eres un poco ingenuo de tu parte Seiya Kou, todos conocen tu rostro-**

Y era cierto. Era el dueño de casa, todas las personas asistentes sabían al lugar al cual habían sido invitados. Era lo mínimo cuando ibas a una fiesta. La chica apoyó ambas manos a los costados.

**- Lo que no entiendo y corrígeme si me equivoco pero ¿Qué es lo que hace el más antisocial de los Three lights disfrutando como loco ahí dentro mientras que el mundialmente simpático Seiya Kou está aquí solo en la oscuridad?-**

_¿Mundialmente simpático?_ Eso lo hizo sonreír otra vez.

**- Estás exagerando-**

Ella se encogió de hombros.

**- Es lo que he leído en los periódicos-**

Palmeó su lado derecho en una clara señal para que Seiya se le uniera. Éste torció la boca.

**- Creo que sufro de vértigo-**

**- ¿Crees?-** repitió ella- **no lo sabrás si no lo intentas-**

Seiya lo meditó. Sus opciones eran volver a la fiesta y soportar un poco más, buscar otro lugar en donde refugiarse o aceptar su invitación. Y ya que estaba ahí optó por lo último. Con sumo cuidado caminó para sentarse junto a ella evitando al máximo no mirar hacia abajo. Apoyó la mano en el suelo frío y se sentó en la misma posición que ella, solo que las piernas de Seiya no colgaron en el aire sino que las recogió cruzándolas en frente.

La noche estaba bastante amena como para estar en pleno invierno y la vista era considerablemente agradable cuando no tomabas en cuenta que estabas a bastantes pies de altura del suelo.

La chica estiró el brazo para estrechar su mano con Seiya.

**- Soy Kara por cierto-**

Reparó en que no se habían presentado como se debía.

**- Seiya Kou-**

Ahora que sabía por lo menos el nombre de la chica hizo un repaso mental para determinar si la conocía de algún lado. Su nombre le parecía familiar

**- ¿Acaso fílmanos un video musical contigo?-**

Negó

**- No lo creo, el baile no es mi fuerte. Pero sí cantaron en un desfile en el que participé-**

Quizás de ahí la reconocía

**- Y además soy la novia del vocalista de The dismiss-**

Seiya abrió la boca. Era una chica relativamente famosa pues salía con uno de los cantantes más populares entre la juventud.

**- ¡Claro sabía que te había visto en algún lado! Esa banda es genial, tu novio tiene una gran voz-**

Era un rock un poco más alternativo al que estaban acostumbrados a escuchar y por esa razón le gustaba. Era diferente a lo que ellos hacían. Kara se apuntó a sí misma

**- Esa soy yo, la novia del chico con linda voz-**

Seiya sintió que tal vez había ofendido un poco a la chica con su comentario

**- No quise decir que…-**

**- ¡Nah! Estoy acostumbrada no te preocupes-**

A Seiya honestamente no le preocupaba, solo no quería quedar como descortés ante una desconocida

**- Así que la llamada importante era para él-**

Ella asintió al viento

**- Está de gira por Europa. Hace meses que no le veo pero parece que está demasiado ocupado como para hablar conmigo. Lo he llamado durante todo el día pero no me contesta-**

Tomó la botella entre sus dedos y bebió un gran sorbo

**- Así que he venido a brindar por la soledad y lo insoportablemente angustiante que es la sensación de no saber si aún le importas a quien más te importa en la vida-**

Si Seiya no hubiera estado absolutamente convencido de que jamás había hablado con esta chica antes habría apostado que habían compartido impresiones antes.

**- ¿Puedo brindar por eso yo también?- **preguntó un tanto tímido

Ella se sorprendió pero no del todo. Le pasó la botella y a pesar de que Seiya aún estaba un poco mareado lo cierto es que determinó que un par de burbujas más no le harían mal. Le dio un trago haciendo que el licor bajara por su garganta. Ella asintió como calificando positiva su ejecución.

**- Así que Seiya Kou ¿Que maldita modelo rompió tu corazón?-**

Las relaciones entre artistas de la música y mujeres del espectáculo eran comunes así que Kara supuso que el chico no era la excepción. Seiya sonrió más por lo obvio de su condición que por lo intuitiva de su nueva compañera de azotea.

**- No es modelo ni nada relacionado con este mundo. Es solo una chica-** aunque su mirada se perdió en el horizonte- **la única chica-**

Ella alzó las cejas

**- ¡Vaya! eso suena serio para un chico de tu edad-**

Seiya evaluó a la chica que tenía al lado. No se veía más mayor que él aunque el maquillaje y la ropa la hacían parecer mayor. Seiya puso la botella en su regazo para prevenir que no se derramara.

**- Nunca me he considerado un chico de mi edad. Soy algo así como un alma vieja… y ella también. Creo que en todas mis vidas pasadas he estado enamorado de la misma mujer y esta no es la excepción. Así que estoy convencido que cada vez que vuelvo a ser parte de este universo ella también vuelve pero esta vez algo cambió…esta vez nos encontramos-**

Kara se quedó viendo a Seiya sin pestañear. Estaba asombrada por lo profundo que se oía ese chico de apariencia amable y dulce.

**- Tienes alma de poeta. Posiblemente es lo más bello que he escuchado en mucho tiempo-**

Ella se estiró para tomar la botella del regazo de Seiya, la atrapó entre sus manos y la rodeó con sus dedos

**- Pero aún así brindaste por la soledad-** le dijo

Seiya colocó las manos tras su nuca.

**- Las cosas se complicaron un poco. Ya no estamos juntos aunque seguimos siendo amigos-**

**- Apuesto a que eso-** le dijo Kara bebiendo otro trago**- apesta más que todo lo demás**-

Seiya sentía como las burbujas de champagne se le subían a la cabeza y le reducían las defensas.

**- ¿sabes?-** le respondió sonando un poco balbuceante**- ¡tienes toda la razón! es lo más estúpido que me ha tocado vivir en la vida-**

Ella le ofreció la botella.

**- ¡Por las cosas apestosas y estúpidas!-**

Seiya la recibió con ganas y se bebió lo último que quedaba. Kara se cruzó de brazos

**- Eso está muy mal ¿con que brindaremos ahora?-**

Le arrebató la botella y la hizo rodar por el suelo alejándola de donde estaban.

**- Puedo ir a buscarte más-** le sugirió Seiya

Pero Kara se puso de pie y caminó descalza por el piso hacia unas tuberías de agua y de su interior sacó dos botellas más. Seiya rió y aplaudió por su astucia.

**- Veo que pensabas tener una fiesta solitaria aquí arriba-**

Ella volvió a sentarse y comenzó a descorchar la segunda botella.

**- Me descubriste, sí que tenía un plan-**

Hizo presión pero el corcho no se soltó.

**- Pensaba beberme todo esto y así reunir el valor suficiente para llamar a mi novio y terminar con mi sufrimiento de una buena vez-**

Seiya dejó de sonreír y a prestar más atención a lo que ella le platicaba.

**- Lo amo tanto…estoy tan enamorada y eso me está matando. Ya no puedo concentrarme en mi trabajo ni en mis estudios. Apenas puedo dormir pero abrir los ojos y ver la realidad es mucho peor. No puedo comer porque cuando pienso en lo que estará haciendo o con quien estará todo en mi estómago se revuelve. Me he alejado de todos los que me quieren porque no quiero escuchar lo que ya se: que este amor acabará conmigo y ya no puedo seguir así-**

A Seiya se le aceleró el corazón de improviso. Kara le miró claramente por primera vez. Tenía los ojos grises con un pequeño tinte verde. Muy lindos pero se veían tristes y angustiados.

**- No puedo seguir viviendo en este limbo. Si sigo con él la persona de la cual se enamoró ya no existirá-**

Por fin, después de mucho esfuerzo logró descorchar el champagne haciendo que el corcho saltara hacia arriba y desapareciera en la noche. La espuma fluyó como una cascada derramándose en el piso y en parte de su brazo. Lo agitó para que el viento la secara y cuando el líquido dejó de bullir llevó la botella hacia su boca, estremeciéndose cuando probó el sabor semi amargo del licor.

**- Así que por eso me escondo en la sima de este edificio sentada con un extraño, bebiendo para soportar esto. Soy una cobarde si lo piensas bien-**

¿Acaso era eso lo que sentía en el corazón todo el tiempo? ¿Eso era lo que le había estado molestando toda la tarde? ¿Acaso el amor por bombom estaba destruyéndolo?

Si tomaba las palabras de Kara y las hacía suyas…no estaba muy lejos de comenzar a caer en ese agujero sin luz también. Seiya le quitó la botella de las manos antes de que acabara con ella. Estaba helada, mojada y pegajosa pero a esas alturas ya poco le importaba eso, ni el lugar en donde estaba ni con quien se encontraba.

**- bombom no quiere volver conmigo-**

Kara se rió de pronto, sobresaltándolo.

**- ¡De que hablas!-**

Su risa era tan contagiosa que Seiya se rió también. El alcohol en la sangre también ayudó

**- la chica de la que te hablé-**

**- ¿y se llama bombom? ¡Que cosa más ridícula!-**

Se carcajeó tan fuerte que su voz resonó en todo el lugar. Pataleó repetidamente mientras se agarraba el estómago con fuerzas. Seiya le dio un codazo no midiendo su fuerza y haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera hacia un lado. Pero aún así continuo riendo.

**- No se llama así, le digo así de cariño-**

Kara se secó los ojos que le lagrimeaban producto de su ataque de risa.

**- Y que pasa con esa bombom ¡ya no te quiere o que!-**

Era curioso como el alcohol te había hablar de cosas que normalmente te harían sentir apenado o triste.

**- Me ama**- corrigió Seiya haciendo una mueca- **pero creo que no lo suficiente como para estar en plan de pareja-**

Eso ameritaba un nuevo sorbo de champagne así que se la llevó a la boca. Cuando Seiya bajó la botella suspiró como aliviado

**- ¡Vaya que bien se siente admitirlo! Lo llevo pensando por mucho tiempo pero no me atrevía a decirlo en voz alta-**

Frunció el ceño como si hubiera descubierto algo muy importante.

**- Bombom no quiere estar conmigo ¡ya está es eso!-**

La pesadez de su pecho inmediatamente se hizo menos notoria ¿Acaso era eso lo que su corazón le estaba tratando de decir? Tal vez y sol tal vez tenía que dejar caer la venda de sus ojos y hacer más caso a lo que su corazón no sabía como explicar pero que sí le enviaba señales que hasta ese instante de suprema claridad no había sabido interpretar.

**- ¿sabes? ¡He sido tan ingenuo! Llevo una eternidad intentando ser un mejor hombre para ella, me he esforzado, he pedido perdón, he soportado cosas que te harían saltar de este edificio, he aguantado las mentiras, los secretos ¡y todo para que! para darme cuenta que yo no soy el problema. Yo he querido estar con ella desde que la vi por primera vez…es ella la que no quiere estar conmigo…ahora está tan claro…-**

El rostro de asombro por la revelación que acababa de tener era digno de admirar. Kara le se quedó mirando casi atónita

**- Es la primera vez que veo a alguien tener esa expresión en la cara al descubrir que alguien no quiere estar con él-**

Seiya se rió casi sin razón.

**- ¡No es eso! Pero tenías razón el limbo es un asco. Saber que es lo que pasa al menos te da la tranquilidad de entender que no estás haciendo nada malo ¡pero estoy destrozado!-**

Kara bajó la vista al oír esa última frase viéndose triste, pero esta vez no era por su dolor, sino que en cierta medida estaba solidarizando con el dolor de su compañero de azotea.

Seiya poco a poco fue eliminando la sonrisa de su boca a medida que iba comprendiendo a la resolución que había logrado llegar. De pronto la noche ya no le pareció ni una pizca de divertida, la música se volvió molesta, la luz de la ciudad tenue y el viento tan frío que hería su piel.

Volvió a beber de la botella pero el sabor había cambiado a uno más amargo que la hiel, lastimándole la garganta de paso. Incluso las burbujas que divertidamente subían a su cabeza haciéndole sentir relajado y desinhibido ya no eran capaces de producir ese efecto. Más bien le hacían ver con mucha más nitidez todo lo que estaba a su alrededor.

Seiya movió uno de los lados de la boca pero otra cosa que tenía que dejar de hacer era fingir que todo estaba bien. Las cosas no estaban bien así que no tenía que forzar a su boca a mostrar una sonrisa. Se quedó con la vista fija en un punto parpadeante muy lejano en el cielo. Era extraño pero de pronto el corazón volvió a pesarle toneladas.

**- Estoy destrozado-**

* * *

Serena se detuvo a mitad de camino a la nada. No tenía idea por donde comenzar a buscar. Si tan solo Darien o Hotaru hubieran sido un poco más específicos en cuanto al lugar en donde "lo malo" había ocurrido hubiera sido suficiente pero en cambio estaba perdida. De pronto se le ocurrió algo que no le entusiasmaba demasiado. Lo cierto era que ya lo había pensando en casa de Lita pero lo descartó esperando que pudieran encontrar otra alternativa, pero viéndose ahí sin otra solución estaba claro. Tenía que ir hacia las últimas personas que las habían visto y esas eran la Princesa Kakkyu y Sura.

Serena torció la boca. Lo más probable era que la Princesa tuviera órdenes de no recibirla. Podría apostar a que había sido declarada "persona non grata" en Kimokku. Afortunadamente no podía verla así que sin más demoras ni vacilaciones pensó en el primer punto de ese planeta que se le vino a la mente. Cerró los ojos y fue como si hubiera sido absorbida por una aspiradora gigante que la succionó sin aviso. Al principio sintió temor y quiso despertar pero a medida que se daba cuenta que no estaba sucediendo nada malo se tranquilizó. Era como si estuviera viajando a la velocidad de la luz. Todo pasaba tan rápido a su alrededor, apenas sí podía distinguir si aún se encontraba en la tierra o ya había superado los límites del planeta.

Serena no sabía si las almas podían indisponerse pero por precaución y para evitar unas posibles náuseas cerró los ojos. Se sentía como si estuviera montada en una montaña rusa ultra eterna sin parada ni cinturón de seguridad. A los pocos minutos notó que el ritmo se comenzó a ralentizar. O bien se trataba de una buena señal o su medio de transporte se había quedado sin gasolina y la había dejado botada literalmente en medio de la nada.

Para asegurarse abrió los ojos y sonrió. El árbol en donde ella y Seiya se habían echo sus primeras promesas de amor apareció ante ella majestuoso. Si le preguntaban que era lo que más recordaba de ese planeta no dudaría en señalar ese pequeño sitio. Simplemente era parte de su historia. El árbol estaba tan firme, grande y hermoso como siempre. Serena suspiró un tanto nostálgica. Si tan solo la relación con Seiya se asemejara algo a ese árbol tal vez…

Pasó su traslúcida mano por la corteza. Serena no podía tocar objetos físicos pero se imaginó que se percibía porosa y gruesa al tacto, que sus hojas tenían ese aroma a verde tan refrescante y que el viento las mecía de un lugar a otro creando una brisa tibia que te rozaba el rostro. Al menos así lo había grabado en su memoria.

Y quizás por hallarse tan inmersa en el pasado Serena no se percató que había otras cosas que sí habían cambiado a su alrededor. No supo muy bien porque pero dejó de admirar el árbol para dar la vuelta a aquello que permanecía a su espalda.

Ahí supo que algo no andaba bien. Comenzó a recorrer un estrecho camino de piedra que llevaba al palacio y no pudo detectar ningún tipo de movimiento. No había nadie. Generalmente en el palacio y sus cercanías pululaban personas dedicadas a una infinidad de asuntos como el comercio, servicio y seguridad. Pero no había nadie.

Aceleró el paso presintiendo con más fuerza que el peligro del que Hotaru le advirtió había pasado por allí también. Sin saber como o quizás apelando a sus más vagos recuerdos llegó a la puerta del palacio. Estaba destruida y había…

Serena se llevó una mano a la boca para contener un grito que sabía no podía lanzar. Había personas tiradas bajo la puerta. No supo si estaban o no con vida pero lo más probable es que no fuera así. Las lágrimas no tardaron en llegar pero no caían, simplemente su corazón se sentía doliente y devastado de la misma manera que se siente cuando estás llorando. ¡Habían atacado el palacio de la Princesa!

Corrió por la entrada solo para ver más destrucción a su paso. El fuego había consumido árboles, estatuas, pilares, puertas y ventanas. Una gran fumarola cuyo origen estaba en el interior del palacio se extendía a metros por sobre la torre del castillo y el humo había vuelto toda la atmósfera a su alrededor densa. Intentó con todas sus fuerzas no reparar en las personas caídas, pobres inocentes que veía a su paso pero era imposible.

Tenía que llegar a las habitaciones principales. El corazón de Serena le decía a gritos que no se impresionara aún porque encontraría mucho más.

Vidrios rotos, fuego, polvo, cenizas, sangre…

Serena ya no podía soportarlo más, lo único que quería era despertar. Se agachó para pasar por debajo de una puerta que estaba cortada por la mitad. Eran las habitaciones de la Princesa y sus centinelas y sirvientes estaban todos apilados en el suelo. Yacían inertes, como si su último deseo hubiera sido proteger a la persona que habitaba en el interior de la habitación.

Serena caminó como por un campo minado, era el vivo retrato de una guerra. Una batalla se había desarrollado ahí y los habitantes de Kimukku o por lo menos los que estaban ahí habían perdido. En el medio de la habitación bajo los pies de la cama Serena se encontró con una imagen que posiblemente jamás podría sacar de su cabeza. Nunca, la perseguiría por siempre…

La Princesa Kakkyu estaba botada en el suelo sobre un gran charco de sangre y sobre ella yacía Sura. Las dos estaban tomadas de las manos.

* * *

La habitación de Lita había transformado en una sala de espera. Sillas habían sido ubicadas contra las paredes para que todos pudieran sentarse mientras Serena dormía. La única que permanecía a su lado era Rei. Sostenía su mano más que nada para asegurarse que no había cometido un error con proponer esa idea. Quería asegurarse que Serena permanecía tibia y que su corazón seguía trabajando para que cuando estuviera lista pudiera volver.

A su espalda sus amigos hablaban en susurros. Algunos como Darien o Amy simplemente permanecían en silencio mientras que Mina y Lita murmuraban acerca de otro tema.

**- …Y me dijo que había tenido que hacer una cosa con otra persona y que por eso no pudo ir con Seiya. Y sospecha que Seiya la descubrió mintiendo-**

Mina asintió sorprendida. Una actitud muy rara en su amiga aunque recordó algo más.

**- ¡Vaya! Serena últimamente está muy misteriosa. El otro día la sorprendí hablando con Rei de algo pero cuando pregunte ninguna de las dos me quiso dar una respuesta-**

Ambas miraron hacia la chica que seguía pendiente de Serena.

**- Así que eso que Serena tuvo que hacer hoy… Rei también lo sabe ¿eh?-**

Mina asintió con seguridad.

**- Llámalo intuición pero podría apostar lo que fuera a que se trata de la misma situación-**

Lita se cruzó de brazos pensativa

**- Le aconsejé a Serena que no se acostumbrara a mentir-**

**- Hiciste bien. La palabra mentira y Serena definitivamente no tienen que ir en la misma frase-**

Thomas, quien había permanecido al margen de la plática si había oído suficiente como para decir algo a favor de la rubia.

**- Dejen de hablar así de la bella durmiente. No está aquí para defenderse-**

Apuntó hacia Serena quien permanecía tumbada en la cama. Mina, fiel a su estilo lo golpeó suavemente

**- Si yo te ocultara cosas no te gustaría-**

**- Pero existe una pequeña diferencia en esto-** le respondió de inmediato- **tu y yo tenemos algo formal. Lo último que supe de Serena es que está soltera, no le debe explicaciones a nadie y además es extenuante tener que dar razones por todo ¿no creen?-**

El semblante de Mina se volvió grave

**- O sea que justificas una mentira-**

Thomas negó con vehemencia.

**- No, pero estás malinterpretando las cosas. Una mentira es decir algo que no corresponde a la realidad, algo falso. Serena no mintió porque realmente necesitaba hacer algo con otra persona solo que no dijo con quien. Es un error de concepto-**

Al instante Thomas se arrepintió de haber dicho eso. Mina entrecerró los ojos con rapidez. Si algo había aprendido en el último tiempo era a leer a Thomas. Abrió la boca con indignación

**- ¡Tú sabes de que se trata!-** exclamó un poco más fuerte de lo recomendado

**- ¡Shhh!- **le reprendió Lita- **¡o van a oírnos!-**

Mina resopló pero bajó el tono

**- Por eso la defiendes ¡Tú sabes en lo que anda Serena!-**

El gesto de Thomas fue como de alguien que meditaba acerca de eso.

**- No lo sé…bueno no todo. En realidad no se nada. Solo se con quien se vio-**

Pero antes de que Mina lo bombardeara de preguntas la hizo callar tapándole la boca

**- Si quieres saber algo pregúntale directamente a ella, son amigas y te lo contará si le preguntas y si no…bueno ella sabrá por que razón desea mantenerlo en reserva-**

Mina miró a Lita viéndose visiblemente afectada

**- ¡No lo entiendo somos amigas y para eso estamos!-**

Pero Thomas volvió a refutar su teoría

**- Un nuevo error de concepto, preciosa. Las amigas están para apoyarse y para quererse incondicionalmente, no para chismear y para intentar indagar en la vida del otro a la fuerza. Hasta en las más férreas y cercanas relaciones existen ciertas cosas que necesariamente guardas para ti mismo y tu deber como amiga no es exigir enterarte de eso sino que estar ahí para cuando esa persona decida compartirlo contigo-**

Lita no hizo nada para ocultar su sorpresa. La mayoría de las veces veía a Thomas como un chico que no meditaba mucho acerca de…de nada para ser honesta. Más bien pensaba que se trataba de alguien que se movía conforme a sus impulsos, un ser de ímpetu. Pero para llegar a una conclusión así al menos tenías que haber pensado en ello un par de veces. Y hondamente.

**- Nos has dado una lección acerca de cómo ser unas mejores amigas ¡eres una caja de sorpresas Thomas!- **

Aunque al principio Mina estaba molesta por no saber algo de Serena que Thomas sí sabía, la ira se evaporó cuando oyó lo que Thomas tenía para decir. Guardó silencio. No estaba acostumbrada a que Thomas le diera lecciones, es más la mayoría de las veces protestaba cuando intentaba enseñarle algo que desconocía, pero no esta vez. no lo veía como una lección sino más bien como un recordatorio. Algo que tendría que haber tenido presente pero que por un cierto lapsus había olvidado. Le sonrió con afecto y tomó su mano entrelazando sus dedos con los de él.

**- Así es mi chico, una caja de sorpresas-**

Dejaría para más adelante la conversación acerca de qué cosas Thomas mantenía ocultas de ella. Se contentaba con saber más de la vida de Thomas de lo que ni sus más largas amistades habían logrado averiguar. Y según por las mismas palabras de Thomas, Mina podía entender que había logrado ese nivel de confianza sin presiones, solo estando ahí. No dejaría de utilizar ese método ahora. Thomas se sonrió y se llevó la mano de Mina y sus labios y la besó con suavidad.

Justo en ese instante Rei notó algo raro. La mano de Serena de pronto se tornó fría. Y no solo era aso. Todo el cuerpo de Serena había entrado en tensión. Las finas líneas de expresión de su rostro estaban marcadas y sus músculos apretados. Ajena a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo a su espalda se dio la vuelta con rapidez

**- Algo está ocurriendo con Serena-**

Todos saltaron al mismo tiempo sobre la cama.

Serena comenzó a respirar con dificultad, como si el aire no fuera suficiente y los quejidos que salían de su boca no auguraban nada bueno

**- ¿Darien podrías revisar su pulso?-**

El chico se sentó junto a Rei y tomó la muñeca de Serena. Frunció el ceño de inmediato.

**- Está acelerado. Además está sudando frío y se encuentra agitada-**

De pronto los sollozos de Serena inundaron la habitación mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas mojando la almohada. Comenzó a mecerse de un lado hacia otro. Tanto Rei como Darien la tomaron por los hombros para que no se golpeara.

**- Está teniendo una pesadilla, eso debe ser**- dijo Mina en tono preocupado

**- Pero no está durmiendo, ella está…-** dijo Lita

Todos los demás se dieron cuenta a lo que Lita se refería. No podía ser una pesadilla. Lo que estaba poniendo así a Serena era algo real. Por que su alma estaba en el mundo real.

**- ¡Eso quiere decir que algo malo le está sucediendo tienes que despertarla Rei!-** exclamó Amy con la tensión a flor de piel

Rei comenzó a moverla suavemente por los hombros

**- Serena despierta- **susurró con suavidad. Cuando eso no funcionó lo hizo un poco más fuerte- **¡Serena despierta!-**

Darien, llevado por un sentimiento que hace mucho tiempo no sentía sacó a Rei del camino y se hizo de los brazos de Serena.

**- ¡Serena!-** exclamó con firmeza y frenesí- **¡Serena vuelve!-**

La tomó del rostro y con ambas manos alrededor de su cuello la zarandeó.

**- ¡Serena despierta!-**

* * *

Seiya le entregó a Kara las llaves de su apartamento para que la introdujera en la chapa. Podía decirse que no estaba dando un buen ejemplo para los millones de adolescentes que le seguían y lo creían un modelo a seguir. Así como estaba, tambaleándose de un lugar a otro y con una botella de champagne pegada a su mano… era tiempo de retirarse.

El tema es que el licor había causado más estragos de los que había supuesto, sobretodo porque se había bebido la última botella prácticamente solo. Lo cierto es que la había necesitado después de las cosas que habían platicado allí arriba. Seiya se sentía deshecho tanto física como mentalmente.

Antes de la fiesta lo único que deseaba era ver, llamar o tener noticias de bombom pero ahora no se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerle frente, sobretodo después de lo que había sido capaz de decir. Desde el instante en el que se oyó decirlo se había sentido real. Un dolor verdadero, no producto de su imaginación o de su mente híper activa en lo que se refería a Serena. Estaba herido y ver a bombom, pensar en ella ya no le estaba funcionando como cura para ese mal. Solo lo empeoraba.

Kara finalmente pudo dar con la tranca del seguro y abrió la puerta del apartamento asegurándose de que Seiya siguiera sosteniéndose de sus hombros. Aunque ella también había bebido bastante al parecer tenía mayor resistencia. Pero Seiya pesaba una tonelada para su frágil contextura por lo que estaba perdiendo la estabilidad así que agradeció al cielo encontrarse con un sofá y sentar lo más cuidadosamente posible a Seiya sobre los cojines.

Seiya se rió al rebotar en los esponjosos cojines. Kara respiró cansada y puso las manos a cada lado de su cintura analizando la situación.

**- Creo que tendrás que reposar un largo rato aquí-**

Ella miró la hora en su reloj de pulsera. Su agente debía estar como loco buscándola por todos lados y lo que menos se imaginaría es que estaba en la casa de los hermanos Kou cuidando al depresivo y ligeramente ebrio Seiya Kou. Así que tomó sus zapatos y se alistó para marchar.

**- Fue un gusto conocerte y pasar esta velada tan particular contigo Seiya pero ya es tarde. Supongo que nos veremos por ahí. Cuídate mucho y mañana en la mañana tómate varias aspirinas, las necesitarás-**

Le dio una palmadita en la pierna en señal de saludo pero Seiya agarró su mano suavemente.

**- Espera no te vayas aun-**

Kara le sonrió dulcemente.

**- Me tengo que marchar pero si quieres puedo ir a buscar a tus hermanos para que te hagan compañía-**

Seiya apoyó la cabeza tras el sofá y cerró los ojos.

**- Ellos no lo comprenden, pero en cambio tú lo sabes-**

Por como estaba hablando al parecer el sueño le estaba invadiendo así que Kara dio un giro improvisado en su plan y decidió quedarse a acompañarlo hasta que se quedara dormido. No podía negar que se sentía un poco culpable por permitir que terminara así. Soltó la mano de Seiya y se sentó a su lado recogiendo las piernas y subiéndolas al sofá.

**- Pensé que eras más resistente Kou. En la mañana vas a querer fallecer-**

Seiya sonrió de manera somnolienta.

**- Me siento fallecer en este preciso momento-**

Kara dio un vistazo a la cocina y optó por hacer algo productivo.

**- ¿Tienes hambre? Porque yo me estoy muriendo aquí. Así que si no te molesta me prepararé comida-**

Como pudo saltó para no tropezarse con las piernas de Seiya y con toda la confianza del mundo se dirigió hacia la despensa. Tomó unos macarrones con queso y los vació a un plato, metiéndolo al microondas y programándolo para que se cocieran lo más pronto posible.

Mientras aguardaba se permitió hurgar en las estanterías. Había recetas de cocina, mensajes pegados a la nevera, números de restaurantes, comida a domicilio y algunas fotografías.

Los hermanos Kou en una playa, cantando en un recital, recibiendo premios y también otras más personales. Ellos alrededor de una mesa junto a otras personas. Varias chicas salían en una fotografía y Seiya siempre estaba cerca de una de ellas. Una rubia bajita con un rostro angelical, grandes ojos azules y una sonrisa cálida. Con toda seguridad era la chica de Seiya.

Tomó la foto entre sus manos y caminó hacia donde estaba Seiya. Se sentó a su lado y comprobó si estaba durmiendo. Lo vio con los ojos cerrados así que supuso que al fin el sueño le había vencido. Kara suspiró.

**- Supongo que esta rubia de las coletas es la que te tiene así-**

Alzó las cejas analíticamente

**- Bastante común si me lo preguntas pero quien soy yo para opinar. Mi gusto por los chicos tampoco es como para ganar un premio-**

Sonrió al percatarse de otra cosa

**- Pero cuando uno ve a la persona amada te parece perfecta ¿verdad?-**

Seiya abrió los ojos. Kara se fijo que el chico aún no estaba dormido como había pensado

**- Al final no pudiste hacer tu llamada**- le dijo Seiya recordando de pronto esa parte de la convesación- **pero si lo deseas puedes ocupar el teléfono de la habitación contigua para tener privacidad-**

Se le oía bastante más despejado. Kara dejó la fotografía sobre la mesa y suspiró

**- Creo que no la haré-**

Seiya sonrió

**- Cobarde-** balbuceó

El horno microondas comenzó a sonar y el aroma a la comida hizo que el estómago de Kara tronara. Aún así permaneció sentada

**- Tú de todas las personas tendría que comprenderlo-**

Y claro que Seiya lo comprendía. Se requería de una fuerza de voluntad y un valor excepcionales para pararte ante la persona que querías y decirle algo que sabías que muy probablemente le lastimaría. Ahora mismo Seiya no lo tenía.

**- Nunca he sido adicto a algo y espero no serlo en el futuro-** continuó Seiya con las manos sobre el estómago y la cabeza hacia atrás- **pero amar a alguien es como una adicción. Te sientes extasiado cuando estás con esa persona, respiras amor, te alimentas de amor, vives de amor pero cuando no está… tu mundo se torna de cabeza y no importa que te haga daño, no importa que después termines con el corazón pisoteado…lo necesitas para dar sentido a tu vida. Así que si lo miras de ese punto estamos enfermos y lo único que mitiga el dolor es lo mismo que lo provoca-**

Kara se puso en la misma posición de Seiya y volteó solo un poco para verle. Sabía que estaba enferma de muchas cosas pero descubrir que también de amor era algo nuevo.

**- ¿Siempre eres así de filosófico o solo cuando bebes?-**

Seiya rió en silencio

**- No te burles esta noche he sido más sincero de lo que he sido nunca-**

El microondas volvió a sonar y esta vez Kara se puso de pie para ir en búsqueda de la comida.

**-** **Pues según tu teoría en este momento tengo algo así como síndrome de abstinencia y necesito llenar este vacío con algo y ya que te acabaste con todo el alcohol que tenía lo haré con comida-**

Entre buscó entre los cajones hasta que halló un tenedor. Cuando comió un poco no pudo evitar gemir de satisfacción.

**- ¡esto está exquisito! ¿seguro que no quieres un poco?-**

Seiya estaba entrando en la etapa de intolerancia a los olores. Negó con la cabeza y tragó dos veces antes de hablar.

**- No, gracias. He perdido el apetito-**

Caminó nuevamente hacia el sofá para sentarse con Seiya. Dejó el plato entre los dos para acomodarse el vestido

**- Esta estúpida cosa es muy linda cuando solo estás de pie-**

A Seiya el aroma al queso de los macarrones le estaba haciendo añicos su estómago así que decidió poner distancia.

**- Te traeré algo más cómodo. Vuelvo enseguida-**

Mientras ponía los pies en el suelo se lamentó al comprobar que el mundo seguía girando demasiado rápido. No volvería a beber ni una gota de alcohol en toda su vida. Eso era un juramento. Encendió la luz de su dormitorio y se percató por primera vez que era demasiado brillante. Se tapó los ojos mientras abría su armario y tomaba la primera polera y los primeros pantalones cortos que encontró. Esperaba que fueran del agrado de su nueva amiga aunque a esas alturas poco le importaba considerando que era una desconocida a la cual había abierto su corazón y comía macarrones con queso en su sofá en un diminuto vestido. Se detuvo un momento antes de salir y sonrió moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro. Nunca podría haber imaginado que su noche acabaría de esa forma.

Salió de ahí con las prendas en la mano con la férrea convicción de que debía hacer soportar a su estómago como un hombre. Lo único que necesitaba es que esa chica además lo ayudara a llegar al baño. Eso no se vería bien en lo absoluto.

Se sentó otra vez en el sofá y dejó la ropa ahí para ella.

**- Supongo que esto será más práctico aunque creo que te quedará un poco grande ¿es un problema?-**

Ella negó al mismo tiempo que terminó de comer sin dejar nada en el plato y lo dejó en la mesa.

**- ¡Hace tiempo que no comía así! ahora iré a cambiarme ¿puedo pasar al baño?-**

Seiya le indicó donde estaba. Kara se dio vuelta antes de entrar

**- Y ni se te ocurra espiarme. Sé karate puedo darte una paliza-**

Seiya asintió mientras se dirigía a buscar un vaso con agua

**- Entendido. Sin espiar-**

Dejó correr un poco el agua para que saliera fría y llenó un vaso. De pronto tenía una sed espantosa. Se la bebió como nunca antes y se secó la boca con la manga de la camisa. De todas formas el protocolo había quedado atrás hace mucho. Kara apareció con el vestido en la mano y la ropa de Seiya puesta. Se veía mucho menor así como estaba y mucho más común, como cualquier chica. Ella puso una mano en la cadera

**- ¿Qué? ¿Me veo más ridícula de lo que pensaba?-**

Seiya lavó el vaso mientras sonreía

**- Te ves bien-**

Kara alzó las cejas

**- ¿Mejor que con mi vestido?-**

Los dos caminaron hacia el sofá y se dejaron caer. Al parecer ninguno tenía intenciones de moverse de allí. Seiya se estiró y puso los pies sobre la mesa mientras que ella se recostaba de lado.

**- Eres muy linda pero no creo que necesites que te lo diga. Te lo deben decir todo el tiempo-**

Kara usó uno de sus brazos como almohada para su cabeza y la recostó ahí.

**- Más de lo que crees y menos de lo que me gustaría pero ya sabes en este medio no te contratan por tener un lindo cerebro, pero no me quejo. Gracias a lo que gano puedo ayudar a mi familia y además pagar mis estudios-**

Eso sí que sorprendió a Seiya. Pensó que Kara tenía a lo sumo su edad pero nunca pensó que fuera mayor

**- ¿Estás en la universidad?-** preguntó casi incrédulo

Ella le enseñó un dedo

**- Primer año de literatura inglesa. Las modelos también podemos sacar un diploma o eso espero-**

Estaba completamente equivocado con esta chica. No era la típica modelo adicta a las dietas y desesperada por ser fotografiada con la persona más popular de la noche. La había visto comportarse más como un ser humano común y corriente que como una chica acostumbrada a los lujos y reflectores. La noche le estaba dando más y más sorpresas.

**- Mi hermano Taiki y tú se llevarían bien. Tendrían una larga y agradable conversación. Lo que sí me sorprende es que seas mayor que yo. Te ves más joven-**

**- ¡Sabes como hacer sonreír a una mujer Seiya Kou!-** exclamó Kara con una enorme y perfecta sonrisa- **pero sí, soy mayor que tú ya lo sabía-**

**- ¿Lees de mí en las revistas? que halago-**

A medida que su estómago se afirmaba el buen ánimo de Seiya poco a poco resurgía. Kara le sonrió siguiéndole el juego

**- ¡Soy su fan número uno! Tengo mi pieza empapelada con fotografías suyas. Compro sus discos y voy a cada uno de sus conciertos. De hecho esta noche asistí a esta fiesta solo para poder acercarme a ustedes-**

Seiya le miró otra vez incrédulo.

**- ¿Una acosadora tal vez?-**

Kara le indicó con la mano a Seiya para que se acercara un poco más.

**- Te contaré un secreto**- le dijo ella bajando el tono de voz- **lo de la azotea y el champagne fue todo un plan para que te acercaras a mí y quedaras prendado de mi belleza-**

Le estaba tomando el pelo era evidente. Seiya se rió de lo ágil que era esta chica para sus respuestas.

**- No te gusta nuestra música ¿verdad?-**

Ella hizo una mueca casi de dolor.

**- Lo siento no son de mi gusto musical ¡pero sí se que cantan bien y que las chicas se vuelven locas al verles! Y con justa razón son muy guapos y más en persona-**

Tanto Seiya como Kara sintieron que la plática estaba alcanzando un nuevo nivel de intimidad. Luego de los primeros momentos de conocerse uno al otro, de platicar de banalidades, de reír y de beber como los adolescentes que eran, habían revelado cada uno cosas que ninguno había confesado a otras personas. Eso era algo íntimo era cierto pero nada comparado a lo que estaban experimentando en ese sofá.

La forma en que sus miradas podían quedarse fijas en el rostro del otro sin incomodidad ni vergüenza. La manera en que sus cuerpos se movían sin la necesidad de pedir permiso, la complicidad que habían alcanzado en tan poco tiempo. Eso solo podía ocurrir en una noche tan extraña y a la vez especial como la que estaban experimentando.

**- Por que eres perturbadoramente encantador y nada de lo que pensé que serías cuando te vi de pie junto a mí-**

Kara sabía como eran esos chicos estrellas del cine o de la música. Un grupito de pedantes a los cuales se les debía cumplir su voluntad como fuera. Adictos a ser el centro de atención en el lugar en que estuvieran y tan engreídos que charlar con ellos lo convertía en la experiencia más aterradora del mundo. No sabían hablar de otra cosa que no fueran ellos mismos. Sin embargo Seiya Kou no era así.

Para empezar lo había conocido en la azotea de su fiesta ¿Qué anfitrión se escapa de su propia fiesta para estar a solas? además no era pedante, más bien era sencillo, amable y extremadamente sincero. Había hablado tanto de él que prácticamente podía decir que lo conocía y sin embargo la manera en la que se expresó de sí mismo no lo hacía engreído sino más bien bastante inseguro de su persona. Una personalidad que contrastaba totalmente con lo que él proyectaba. Pero era evidente que el chico tenía buenos sentimientos es más, le había abierto la puerta de su casa, de su vida y su corazón en menos de lo que tardaba en arreglarse para una sesión fotográfica. Seiya le sonrió mientras acercaba un poco más su cabeza hacia la de ella.

**- Me pasa exactamente lo mismo contigo, de modelo con tendencia suicida pasaste a ser una mujer sensacional-**

Seiya no sabía que rayos estaba sucediendo pero tendría que ser ciego o idiota para no darse cuenta que estaba siendo absorbido por una extraña atmósfera ¿Acaso le había dicho a Kara que era una mujer sensacional? ¡Él no hacía esas cosas con chicas desconocidas! y sin embargo ahí estaba en el sofá de su casa viendo a Kara como si no pudiera despegar los ojos de ella. Estaba siendo temporalmente cautivado no solo por su obvia belleza. Era su sonrisa, su descarnada honestidad y su evidente soledad lo que lo tenían así de paralizado. Cuando la vio ahí en esa azotea realmente no pensó en ella como una suicida pero sí lo pensó después de oír lo que le había contado. Fue ahí cuando Seiya pensó que tal vez no era diferente de ella, que tal vez los dos estaban allí por algo ¿Por qué el había estado buscando un lugar solitario? ¿Por qué había caminado precisamente hacia la azotea del edificio? ¿Por qué no se había ido después de ver a Kara ahí? ¿Estaba buscando lo mismo que ella? ¿Qué es lo que estaba buscando realmente soledad o compañía? ¿Alguien que pudiera entender realmente como se sentía? ¿Alguien que al fin pudiera comprender su dolor? Y lo más importante aún ¿Cuál era la probabilidad de que justamente en ese lugar la encontrara?

* * *

Serena supo de inmediato que había vuelto a su cuerpo. Las manos de Darien rodeando su cuello se sentían ardiendo en comparación a lo fría que se había tornado su piel. Sin siquiera pensárselo demasiado lo abrazó con fuerza. Tenía la imperiosa necesidad de aferrarse a algo real, a algo seguro. A algo que estuviera vivo…

Darien se quedó inmóvil cuando los brazos de Serena lo rodearon. Había perdido toda capacidad de pensar y de reaccionar. Simplemente la cercanía de Serena lo había dejado indefenso.

Poco a poco Serena se fue separando de Darien. Al principio no fue capaz de verlo a los ojos. Sabía perfectamente que había atravesado un límite que Darien muchas veces le había obligado a recordar y a respetar. Pero si lo pensaba bien llevaba varios días haciéndolo. Una y otra vez, conciente o inconcientemente terminaba caminando fuera de la delgada línea que existía entre los dos y lo raro es que Darien no le había mencionado en ningún momento que se mantuviera en su lado de ella, como ahora. Estaba ahí frente a ella aguardando. Serena finalmente se armó de valor y alzó la vista. Allí estaban sus ojos. Imperturbables. Una vez más Serena volvió a comprender por que se había enamorado de él. No había nada más seguro que Darien, junto a él nada le había hecho daño y cuando algo o alguien intentó alcanzarla o herirla, él siempre había aparecido para cuidar de ella. Darien era como un escudo que repelía todo lo malo.

Hasta que ella se transformó en algo malo para él y en consecuencia él se transformó en algo malo para ella.

Serena bajó los brazos al mismo tiempo que Darien hacía lo mismo con ella. Secó las lágrimas aún frescas y las imágenes la golpearon tan duro que no tuvo tiempo de volver a llorar. Volvió a la realidad inesperadamente. De los nervios volvió a temblar profusamente.

**- Tenemos que ir a Kimokku ahora Darien ¡No hay tiempo que perder!-**

Sus amigas las cuales Serena apenas si había notado se acercaron. La Princesa se oía desesperada.

**- ¿A Kimokku?-** preguntó Rei siendo la más cercana- **¿Por qué?-**

**- ¿Estás bien?-** preguntó Mina cuestionando seriamente la cordura de Serena

Lita también se arrodillo junto a la cama

**- ¿Donde fuiste? ¿Viste algo?-**

**- ¿Las encontraste?-**

Darien fue el único que no dijo una palabra y nada más se le quedó mirando congelado en su asiento. Al no ver reacción Serena agarró con violencia las solapas de su camisa y las tiró para llamar su atención.

**- ¡Darien debemos ir, todos debemos ir!…la Princesa y Sura están…-**

Inmediatamente Darien entendió que era grave y al oír el nombre de Sura algo cambió en él. La chica de rostro idéntico a su antiguo amor había logrado despertar en él cierta ternura. Tenía la misma calidez de Serena pero carecía de esa fuerza espiritual que hacía a la Princesa de la Luna única. Creía tan poco en ella misma que la hacía verse aún más desamparada que Serena y el solo pensar que algo le había hecho daño le causaba terror. Las manos de Serena se resbalaron de su ropa con lentitud y colgaron a su lado como inertes.

La escena parecía una tragedia griega. Las guerreras no comprendían absolutamente nada. Mina se adelantó hacia ellos.

-**¿** **Sere que pasa con ellas?-** preguntó con temor

**- Al menos dinos por que tenemos que viajar tan lejos y tan rápido-**

**- ¿Es algo malo?-** dijo Amy intuyendo la verdad

Serena se tapó los oídos y saltó de la cama con rapidez.

**- ¡Ya basta! **gritó, dejándolos a todos estupefactos- **¡dejen de hacer tantas preguntas y obedezcan! tenemos que ir inmediatamente a Kimokku. Algo muy muy malo ha pasado ¡así que prepárense ahora!-**

Las guerreras se miraron entre sí sin saber que pensar. Serena respiró con dificultad mientras agarraba entre sus manos su broche y lo apretaba con fuerza. Tenía que ser la líder que era y evitar como sea que el pánico se apoderara de ella y sus guerreras. Así que sería la fuerte guerrera de la Luna aunque la tristeza la consumiera en el intertanto. Les miró con gravedad.

**- Por favor escúchenme con atención-**

Las sailors asintieron con obediencia

**- Alguien a atacado el palacio de Kimokku. Hay personas heridas y otras… -**

Amy palideció y buscó donde sentarse. Thomas tomó la mano de Mina instintivamente. Serena pestañeó para eliminar las lágrimas. Miró a Darien quien estaba tan cetrino como los demás. Le costaba tanto decir y asumir lo que vio… Serena se sentía a punto de perder el control. Apenas sí podía controlar el timbre de su voz y los espasmos que sentía en la boca del estómago la estaban torturando. Sentía que en cualquier minuto dejaría de respirar o que el corazón le reventaría de tan rápido que latía. Se aferró tan fuerte al Cristal de Plata que las uñas le dolieron. Quería llorar sin tapujos y gritar de desolación, quería lanzarse al suelo y no levantarse hasta que alguien le dijera que esto era una pesadilla pero en cambio hizo todo lo contrario. Se pellizcó la mano derecha para entrar en razón y le dolió tanto que nuevas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. Se enjugó las lágrimas con el puño del uniforme y tragó varias veces antes de intentar hablar.

**- Creo que la Princesa y Sura están muertas-**

* * *

Kara hizo algo que Seiya internamente quería sentir. Muy lentamente se acercó a él y acarició su rostro. Su mano estaba tan cálida y suave y él anhelaba tanto tener un poco de calor…

Kara apoyó ambas rodillas en el sofá y se estiró para alcanzar el rostro de Seiya con ambas manos. Primero acarició su cabello alrededor de su frente y lo separó un poco con los dedos, haciéndolo sonreír de paso, después pasó algunos dedos por sus sienes y por sus pómulos y luego con su pulgar recorrió sus labios. Seiya cerró los ojos y suspiró lentamente.

**- Podría besarte ahora y hacer que pasáramos la mejor noche de nuestra vida… y quizás, solo quizás tú corazón destrozado y mí corazón destrozado tendrían un instante de felicidad-**

Seiya abrió los ojos pero no se alteró ni se espantó sino que se quedó ahí viéndola intensamente. Kara no se le estaba insinuando ni pretendía seducirlo, era extraño pero se sentía tan relajado, como no lo estaba en días y era claro que si sintiera que ella se le estaba abalanzando no podría estar tan tranquilo.

Pero más rápido de lo que le había costado llegar a él Kara volvió a sentarse en su lado del sofá.

**- Pero ambos sabemos que no terminaría solo en un beso-**

Seiya se sonrojó, causando que Kara riera con gracia

**- ¿He hecho sonrojar a la superestrella? ¡Que tierno!-**

La atmósfera que de pronto se había tornado tan pasional volvió a la normalidad más pronto de lo que ambos pensaban.

**- No soy tierno… -**

Si tal vez lo hubiera dicho un poco más convencido Kara no se habría vuelto a reír.

**- Lo que digas Kou. Así que… ¿podrías al menos enseñarme algo de tu música? Para saber si realmente hay talento ahí-**

Seiya no tenía muchas intenciones de levantarse del sofá así que le indicó el lugar en donde estaban los discos y la radio

**- Puedes oír lo que desees, solo que no muy alto por favor-**

Ella se puso de pie y hurgó entre las estanterías repletas de música de diverso tipo. Tenía que reconocer que su gusto musical no era tan malo después de todo. Tenían varios discos que también ella había adquirido. Tomó uno entre sus manos y se lo enseñó a Seiya.

**- ¿Puedo poner este?-**

Era su primer disco. Hacía mucho tiempo que Seiya no lo oía, al menos desde su partida. Asintió un poco confundido. Kara lo introdujo en el equipo de música y ajustó el volumen. Al instante la música resonó en cada rincón de la sala. Kara volvió al sofá y se cruzó de piernas mientras escuchaba con semblante analítico.

**- Tiene ritmo, aunque es un poco empalagosa para mi gusto-**

Seiya resopló. Los recuerdos de aquellos días le inundaron.

**- ¿Qué prefieres? ¿Una oda al desamor?-**

**- No, pero quizás algo más profundo-**

¿Algo más profundo? Estaba insultando a su creatividad. Pues Seiya la complacería y le haría oír algo con profundidad

**- Pone la pista número cuatro-**

Con el control a distancia Kara avanzó hacia la pista que Seiya le indicó. Inmediatamente la canción que Seiya quería que Kara oyera sonó con suavidad. La muchacha guardó silencio mientras cada una de las palabras de la canción se fundían en su piel cubriéndola con un cálido bálsamo de paz. Era una sensación de lo más excepcional. Sin saber absolutamente nada de la historia de la canción pudo percibir que se pretendía con ella.

**- ¿Para quien estaban cantando?-** preguntó con voz poco audible

Seiya echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos para impregnarse de sus memorias

**- Al principio…al principio cantábamos para una persona que necesitábamos encontrar. Pero después….-**

Kara no entendió lo primero pero sí el final de la frase.

**- Después era por ella ¿verdad?-**

**- Sabía que haciendo eso me metería en problemas pero simplemente…-** respondió Seiya con la mirada pegada al techo- **si no la cantaba por Serena y solo para Serena… carecía de todo sentido. Cada tono, cada acorde, cada palabra…al final eran para ella. Y creo que cuando me oyó cantándola lo entendió pero no supo que hacer. Y la comprendo, no era el momento para nosotros-**

Aunque ahora que volvía a meditarlo ¿Alguna vez habían tenido un momento para ellos dos? ¿Uno real? ¿Uno verdadero?

Giró la cabeza para mirar a Kara

**- ¿Demasiado profundo para tí?-**

Kara arrolló sus piernas y las rodeó con sus brazos.

"_Siempre he estado buscando tu dulce olor,__  
__Para transmitir mi voz __  
__¿Donde estas ahora?__"_

**- Es más que una canción de amor…es una plegaria-** concluyó luego de oír gran parte de ella

Y una que la hacía sentir muy triste por cierto.

"_**Atravesando el lejano cielo nocturno**__**  
**__**Pido un deseo a una estrella fugaz.**__**  
**__**Diciendo para mi mismo que te quiero ver"…-**_

Susurró Seiya. No era necesario oír la canción de fondo para saberse a la perfección la letra. Sorpresivamente Seiya se puso de pie y estiró la mano en dirección a Kara y se inclinó ligeramente.

**- ¿Quieres bailar?-**

Ella alzó las cejas

**- ¿Que?-**

**- Que si quieres bailar-**

Ella negó al mismo tiempo que sonreía incrédula. Al parecer el efecto del alcohol aún no se le evaporaba por completo.

**- Gracias, pero te dije que el baile no es lo mío. Pídeme modelar o sonreír pero bailar…no-**

Seiya no se conformó con esa respuesta así que tomó la mano de Kara y la tiró hacia arriba hasta que logró ponerla de pie. Sonrió al comprobar su rostro enojado.

**- ¡Soy pésima Seiya!-** refunfuñó- **te lastimaré estoy segura-**

**- Soy un buen bailarín así que solo déjate guiar-**

Puso una mano sobre su espalda mientras que la otra la mantuvo unida a la de Kara. Al principio se movieron torpemente pues Kara intentaba seguir su propio ritmo. Finalmente comprendió que tan solo debía dejarse mecer por Seiya. Fue ahí cuando se relajó y cerró los ojos. La canción estaba casi acabando y repetía una y otra vez _"Contéstame ahora mismo, Contéstame suavemente"_. Se sintió tan identificada con aquella frase, eran exactamente las preguntas que quería hacer pero que no se atrevía a pronunciar.

**- ¿Como puedes llegar a amar de una manera tan devastadora que no te importa implorar por su amor?-**

Honestamente Seiya no lo veía de esa forma. De acuerdo a su concepción del amor el esforzarte, el ser persistente y no bajar los brazos frente a las adversidades y los obstáculos que en ocasiones la misma persona que amabas ponía en el camino, era el verdadero sentido del amor. El amor sin sacrificio, que no te deja cicatrices es efímero. En cambio los demás…son los que realmente valoras. Eso, hasta hace un tiempo.

El tema radicaba en que Seiya estaba comenzando a entender el amor de otra manera. Una manera que te hacía cuestionar todo lo demás. Todas aquellas cosas que Seiya tenía establecidos como pilares fundamentales, como dogmas imposibles de refutar se estaban derrumbando a su alrededor y preguntas que antes podía fácilmente responder…simplemente lo dejaban en blanco. Su concepción del amor se estaba desmoronando.

**- Creo que ese es el punto…- **admitió con sinceridad**- que ya no puedo seguir amando así-**

Kara se encontró frente a frente con los ojos de Seiya. Los suyos brillaron con algún tipo de anhelo oculto.

**- ¿Se puede amar de otra forma Seiya?-**

Haciendo ese tipo de preguntas solo le demostraban a Seiya que tratándose de amor, Kara estaba tan desorientada y abatida como él. Le sonrió para infundirle ánimo.

**- Quiero creer que existe un amor diferente-**

Pero Kara no sonrió. Había sabido interpretar la verdad incluso antes de que Seiya hiciera ese triste pero valorable intento por enseñarle que tal vez había esperanza para ambos. Seiya llevaba bastante tiempo amando de esa forma y a pesar de los contratiempos no había hecho nada por remediarlo. A los ojos de Kara, Seiya era más que un romántico empedernido, era más bien un ciego e irremediable enamorado. Con la mano que colgaba a su costado Kara la llevó hacia la mejilla de Seiya y la sostuvo, acunándola por varios minutos.

**- Para personas como tú o como yo, no existen amores diferentes. Preferimos tener un solo instante de felicidad a no tenerlo en lo absoluto. El miedo a sufrir no nos aleja…y quizás ese es el error-**

Seiya ya no quería seguir oyendo acerca de sus errores o de que en el fondo era un masoquista al que le agradaba sufrir por amor. Al menos así se oía si le contabas su historia a una persona que no tenía idea de cómo habían sido las cosas. Quería ahuyentar al menos por un instante sus demonios. Hizo girar a Kara junto con el a pesar de que la música hacía mucho tiempo había dejado de ser la adecuada para bailar así de pausado y juntos.

**- Un instante de felicidad…no se oye mal-**

Algo en el tono de Seiya se volvió más grave, más imponente.

**- Pero ambos sabemos que no acabaría solo en eso ¿verdad?-**

Repitiendo aquellas palabras que en su oportunidad le habían hecho sonrojar, en esta ocasión fue todo lo contrario. Fue Kara quien por primera vez en toda la noche se sintió expuesta ante él. Sus mejillas ardieron mientras Seiya se deleitaba con aquello.

**- ¿Acaso hice sonrojar a la súper modelo?-**

Ella intentó disimular su incomodidad separándose un poco.

**- ¿En que instante te volviste como las estrellas de la música que detesto?-**

Seiya la ignoró y la hizo girar alrededor de la sala tantas veces que Kara le pidió entre risas que dejara de hacerlo. Aún así Seiya no se detuvo. De alguna forma la risa de esa chica oyéndose en cada uno de los rincones de la casa le daba aquel toque de alegría que en ocasiones extrañaba.

**- ¡Vaya! ¡En que momento te volviste tan buena bailarina!-**

Cuando ya creyó que había sido suficiente diversión Seiya paró y sostuvo con fuerza la cintura de Kara que se tambaleaba de un lado a otro.

**- ¡Estoy mareada!-**

Ambos se dejaron caer otra vez en el sofá.

**- ¡Bienvenida al club!-**

Se quedaron ambos en silencio enfrascados en sus propios pensamientos. Habían vuelto a compartir un momento íntimo entremezclado con aparente felicidad ¿Acaso eso era a lo que se refería Seiya? ¿Un pequeño instante de felicidad para ambos? ¿Se merecían tener entre ellos al menos algo de lo que tendrían que estar recibiendo de otras personas? ¿Era justo? ¿Era correcto? A esas alturas aquellas delgadas líneas se encontraban tan bifurcadas y borrosas que Kara apenas sí podía distinguir que era lo bueno y lo malo. Qué se debía sentir como bien o mal… y a juzgar por el ceño fruncido de Seiya él debía de estar cuestionándose lo mismo. Después de varios minutos Kara volvió a ponerse de lado en el sofá para dar la cara a Seiya.

**- ¿Crees que así podríamos olvidar… con un instante de felicidad?-**

Seiya también se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a frente a la chica. Sabía a lo que se refería pero lo cierto es que era una pregunta casi absurda, ambos sabían la respuesta. Seiya negó con suavidad.

**- No lo creo, probablemente lo haría mucho peor. Probablemente mañana ni siquiera podríamos mirarnos al espejo-**

Kara asintió y volvió a descansar la cabeza de cara al horizonte.

**- Probablemente mañana tú recuperes a tu ex novia y yo vuelva a tener noticias del mío y todo mejorará para ambos-**

**- Probablemente- **respondió Seiya de manera escueta

Pero ambos sabían que eso no era cierto, que se estaban mintiendo a sí mismos, engañándose de la forma más burda que podía existir. Sabían que mañana sería un día totalmente igual al anterior y al anterior a ese. Que pese a sus esperanzas y a sus ingenuas ilusiones todo seguiría como la noche en que se conocieron, todo continuaría en penumbras, en ascuas. Que a la mañana siguiente volverían a sentirse tan solos como ahora. Que continuarían amando y sintiéndose vacíos, tontos e ignorados. Por que el amor para ellos se había tornado eso. Un insondable pozo de todo tipo de emociones, menos de amor.

Seiya apretó el puño de su mano derecha quizás en un último intento por resistirse a la imperiosa necesidad de no querer estar solo esa noche. Lo estaba golpeando con fuerza, como nunca antes. Incluso en las peores circunstancias jamás había tenido que utilizar su fuerza de voluntad como en ese minuto. Y quizás era por algo. Quizás era la señal de que algo había cambiado. De que algo realmente se había acabado para él. Lentamente dejó que la voluntad le abandonara para dar paso a otro tipo de sensación. A una mucho más fuerte.

Con dudas acerca de lo que Kara pudiera pensar estiró el brazo con la intención de tomar la mano de Kara.

Cuando ella vio por el rabillo del ojo lo que Seiya intentaba hacer supo que algo diferente estaba ocurriendo. Se habían tomado de las manos varias veces durante la noche pero no se sintió como eso. No se trataba de un simple roce…Seiya la estaba buscando, así como en la letra de su canción _"__Buscando tu amor, desesperadamente__  
__Fui llevado por la corriente"._

Seiya estaba siendo arrastrado y quería que ella se le uniera. Kara cerró los ojos y por un segundo se imaginó que Seiya estaba dedicándole esa canción a ella, que por un instante dejarían de sentirse abandonados y que juntos se harían compañía.

Por un instante Kara haría el papel de aquel esquivo amor mientras que Seiya podría ocupar el lugar de su distante amor. De pronto lo correcto y lo incorrecto dejaron de importar demasiado.

Kara tanteó el sofá hasta que halló lo que buscaba. Tocó el dorso de la mano de Seiya y con sumo cuidado unió sus dedos con los de él.

El corazón de Seiya saltó al sentir el contacto y ahí lo comprendió todo seriamente ¿Si su pecho vibraba así por que debía de ser malo?

Se llevó la mano de Kara a la boca y la besó, atrayéndola hacia él de paso.

**- Por favor quédate conmigo-** susurró entre suspiros

Ella se acercó y recostó la cabeza en su hombro.

**- No quiero estar en otro lugar Seiya-**

* * *

Sura había perdido la cuenta de cuanto tiempo llevaba en esa misma posición. Aún no podía creer que nadie la hubiera encontrado ahí tendida en el lugar donde estaba pues ella sentía que habían pasado siglos desde que había caído al suelo sin poder volverse a levantar. Hasta que se le ocurrió pensar que tal vez la explicación era más fácil y más aterradora de lo que creía. No había nadie más con vida en el palacio o peor aún en todo el reino. Quizás era la única persona con algún resquicio de vida. La única testigo de lo que había ocurrido…

Sentía que estaba tendida sobre algo húmedo pero no pudo identificar qué, así como tampoco pudo identificar que había de mal en ella que no podía levantarse. Tenía un dolor que abarcaba todo su ser, como si cada hueso de su cuerpo estuviera roto. Lo que no entendía era por que su mente no se apagaba. A esas alturas lo deseaba más que nada en el mundo.

Tal vez sus ruegos fueron escuchados porque minutos más tarde cerró los ojos y no los volvió a abrir hasta que el lugar estaba sumido en una completa oscuridad.

Sura seguía tendida en el suelo que ahora estaba frío y sumamente incómodo. Intentó mover la cabeza para mirar a su alrededor pero su cuello estaba rígido y en una posición que no podía ser natural así que no hizo un segundo intento de seguir experimentando por temor a arruinar en extremo algo que de seguro ya estaba arruinado. Con el más grande de los esfuerzos logró mover su mano derecha, la que por cierto estaba sosteniendo algo muy lívido. Le dio un apretón para identificar de qué se trataba mientras algunos vagos recuerdos volvían a su mente aunque la cabeza le dolía de tal manera que incluso pensar le ocasionaba un dolor inhumano.

De pronto un breve destello de cordura le atravesó con más dolor del que incluso ya sentía. Utilizando su otro brazo de apoyo, logró alzarse levemente del piso con unas ansias que bordearon la desesperación. La mano de la Princesa Kakkyu aún sostenía la suya aunque no con la fuerza que ella hubiera esperado.

La sacudió para saber si podía percibir la más mínima reacción en ella pero no pudo hallar nada de eso. Solo había silencio, frialdad y devastación por donde mirara.

La sensación de llorar sin parar no se hizo esperar pero incluso las lágrimas se rehusaban a salir. Quizás estaba tan deshidratada, tenía tanta sed que su cuerpo no podía darle la satisfacción de poder derramar las millones de lágrimas que tenía acumuladas en el pecho en honor de su Princesa por el simple hecho de que no las tenía.

Así que un sonido quejumbroso, parecido al que emite un animal herido brotó de su pecho ¿Qué podía hacer para ayudar a su Princesa? ¿A su amiga? ¿Cómo podría dar aviso de lo que había sucedido? ¿Cómo se enterarían de esta tragedia? ¿Realmente estaba muerta acaso era real? No podía creerlo…

Sura ya no estaba segura de nada. Ni siquiera estaba segura de que ella estuviera viva. Quizás se trataba de un mal sueño, aún cuando al perderse en la inconciencia y volver se había encontrado con el mismo funesto escenario. Pero tampoco estaba en el cielo o al menos eso se le ocurrió pensar. No creía que se sufriera tanto en ese lugar…

Sura volvió a perder la conciencia y cuando la recuperó seguía en esa interminable oscuridad. Sura no creía que pudiera sobrevivir más tiempo. Podía sentir como su pulso se ralentizaba con el paso de los minutos y cómo la humedad que sentía a la altura de su estómago se hacía más y más palpable. Lo más probable es que tuviera una herida abierta y que estuviera desangrándose producto de ésta misma. Moriría en cuestión de minutos y terminaría haciéndole compañía a su Princesa en otra vida.

Esa idea no le sentó tan mal. Después de todo una vida sin la persona con la cual había pasado la mayor parte de su existencia tampoco sonaba alentador, además el dolor era insoportable, habría dado cualquier cosa por dejar de sentir tanto sufrimiento. Habría dado cualquier cosa por dejar de existir justo cuando todo comenzó y no transformarse en el mensaje…

Por que Sura era el mensaje. No solo por lo que tenía que repetir sino por lo que su misma existencia significaba.

Al principio le había costado entenderlo pero después todo le pareció más lógico. Se le había permitido vivir un poco más simplemente por ser como era.

Pero el enemigo había hecho mal los cálculos. Así como iban las cosas muy probablemente no alcanzaría a cumplir su cometido.

Dentro de todo su dolor, tristeza y desesperanza Sura logró sonreír ligeramente. Su muerte quizás no era tan mal panorama después de todo. Al menos con eso evitaría que los planes del enemigo se truncaran. Quizás su destino sí era morir junto a su Princesa.

Pero luego pensó en otra cosa…en las palabras de la Reina Serenity. Quizás su existencia sí estaba destinada a otras cosas. A grandes cosas. Su vida no podía terminar sencillamente porque otra persona así lo estimo.

Tal vez Sura no solo era una especie de mensaje que el enemigo quiso brindar. Quizás ella era la voz de alerta. La única que podía dar cuenta de lo que había pasado y prevenirles así a aquellas personas que no tenían idea del mal que se avecinaba sobre ellos.

Así que por todos ellos tenía que sobrevivir. Tal vez su cuerpo no la acompañara en ese cometido pero al menos su espíritu había recobrado las ganas de seguir luchando.

Y asimismo como aquella vieja leyenda de su pueblo, hizo que el resplandor de su estrella brillara tanto como su malogrado estado se lo permitió. Todas las personas del universo poseen el resplandor de una estrella y Sura conocía a una que particularmente poseía el más maravilloso de todos.

Tal vez si se concentraba lo suficiente podría lograr que esa persona pudiera sentir el suyo y quizás, solo quizás, podría aferrarse a ese poderoso resplandor para mantener vivo el propio.

Sura cerró los ojos con ese deseo quemándole el corazón.

*****SyS*****

Hola Hola mis queridisimos lectores! Lo cierto es que siempre comienzo pidiéndoles disculpas por la demora pero esta vez me demoré por una razón en particular. Ya que las personas que leen esta historia están al tanto de como se ha ido desarrollando creo que podrán comprender lo difícil que se me ha hecho escribir tanto este capítulo como el que se vendrá. He escrito, borrado, vuelto a escribir, pensar y repensar en el curso que tomará la historia con esta y la próxima publicación. Porque como su título lo dice algo ha muerto, no solo personajes importantes ya no estarán próximamente, sino que van a producirse pérdidas emocionales que serán fundamentales. Ciertos personales sienten que algo ha cambiado y que algo cambiará en ellos. Cosas que eran ya no lo serán más. Cosas que creímos imposibles, sucederán... El que ha leído cuidadosamente este capítulo y los anteriores creo que está en condiciones de entender básicamente que es lo que se ha perdido. Y lo que tendrán que descubrir nuestros personajes favoritos a partir de ahora es como vivir con ello y lo más importante aún, como recuperar aquello que aún puede ser salvado y que hacer con aquello que ya se cree condenado.

Luego de explicar someramente el curso de la historia quiero dar las gracias a los muchos mensjes de aliento, felicitacion, crítica y ánimos y buenas vibras que recibo de ustedes! sin ellos obviamente la labor no sería la misma. No me canso de decir que son la inspiración de esta historia. Espero que este capitúlo los emocione tanto como me emocionó a mí escribirlo y que los prepare para el próximo, que será determinante.

Un beso y abrazo a mis querídisimos lectores y ahora procederé a responder a aquellos que se dan el tiempo y ánimo no solo de leer sino que también de comentar. Espero leerlos nuevamente en el siguiente capitulo! Byeee aa todos y bendiciones por montón

Miriamelle: Mi queridísima amiga! Sus deseos son órdenes así que me alegra mucho que hayas gustado de la plática de esos dos mejores amigos que personalmente me encantan. Disfruto mucho escribiendo los diálogos Sere-Yaten. Con respecto a Seiya creo que en este capítulo he reflejado que en realidad todo lo que Seiya ha estado diciendo durante días en realidad no se sostiene. Creo que en este capítulo Seiya ha sido más honesto de lo que ha sido durante mucho tiempo. El ha intentado entender y ver las cosas desde la perspectiva de Serena, pero lo cierto es que si sigue así probablemente comience a traicionarse a sí mismo y creo que eso ha descubierto en este capitúlo. Con respecto a Lucio. no, no tiene relación con el pasado de Serena pero eso no quiere decir que pueda tener algún vínculo con ese mundo mágico del que Serena también es parte. Y por último con recpeto a las Outers partí con ellas pero aún no se sabe si su plan por sobrevivir dio resultado! soy mala así que tendrás que aguardar al siguiente capitulo jijiji. T envio un beso gigante, esperando que este capitulo sea de tu agrado. Espero tu comentario con ansias! byeeee PD: ¿Creías que la fiesta de los Kou terminaría así? .P Bendiciones en este año para ti tb!

Natu . Oh . Darling: Hola amiga! de lleno al capítulo, al menos se sabe que alguien sí murio, solo falta saber el resto que lo dejaremos para el próximo episodio.! Con respecto a Lucio..el no es malo,aunque intenta serlo con todas sus fuerzas veremos cuando le dura su faceta de chico duro!. Con respecto a la fiesta el destino jugó para que tanto Seiya coomo Serena estén viviendo momentos determinantes en su vida sin que tengan noticias el uno del otro, y creo que Seiya sí se lamentará por no estar con Serena en tales momentos pero piensa en todas las emociones que están muriendo en Seiya..quizás la culpa sea una de ellas. Y con respecto a Yaten gracias por encontrarme razón! creo que ese ha sido uno de las conversaciones que más me ha agradado escribir porque en cierto sentido creo que todos alguna vez hemos experimentado esa sensación! de no ser valorados por lo que somos. sino por lo que decimos o hacemos! Gracias por tus buenos deseos amiga, te deseo lo mismo a tí y te doy las gracias pot tu comentario, esperando leer el proximo. Un beso byee

serena927: Hola amiga! bienvenida a mi historia y gracias por tu esfuerzo de leerla en tan poco tiempo! eres genial! gracias por valorar al personaje de Yaten. creo que en varios de los fics que había leído antes de escribir al mío lo mencionaban como una persona fría y déspota con el resto. quise darle a este personaje una nueva oportunidad y la verdad es que lo he hecho tan exquisito que no eres la primera en mencionar que hasta merece estar con Serena! asi que gracias! espero leerte en el siguiente capitulo y obviamente comentaremos que tal abrazobyeee y bendiciones para este año

U . .Raggie: Hola amiga! Soy mala lo se! en este capitulo he enseñado que la Princesa Kakkyu murió pero con respecto a las guerreras tendrremos que ver el proximo capitulo para averigar si lograron ejecutar su plan. Con respecto a Lucio, no incluiiría un personaje sin que tuviera un rol en la historia y si bien no pertenece directamente al pasado de Serena, recuerda que ella misma le confesó a Rei que cuando está con él siente algo extraño.. y creo que a mdida que la historia avance Serena no aguantará la curiosidad de averiguar que es. Con respecto a Yaten y Yun la verdad es que no lo tengo contemplado, lo que no quiere decir que involucre a esos personajes con otros de la historia! gracias por tus palabrassss y por estimarme a pesar de mis demoras! te deseo un feliz año y espero leerte en el siguiente capitulo un beso y abrazoss

skidzeez: Jajajaj Hola!gracias por tu ánimo te leo en el siguiente capitulo

victorique1999: Amiga no mueras aun! quiero leeerte en el siguiente episodio xD, con respecto a quien de las guerreras morirá debo confesarte extraoficialmente que tu petición será escuchada xD! Con respecto a Yaten ¿verdad que se ha vuelro un personaje adorable?¿ pero será más adorable que Thomas? dificil desiicón para Mina. Con respecto a Lucio no tiene un pasado oculto, pero sí tiene algo oculto que quizás ni él sepa muy a la perfección! Él y Yun son amigos, a un nivel que podrías compararlo con la relación Sere-Yaten. espero que varias de tus dudas hayan sido contestadas. Espero leerte en el siguuente capitulo. Un beso byeeee

Princessnerak: Hola! ¿Te mata el misterio de Lucio? jiji esa es la idea pero haber que te puedo revelar en el intertanto... !ya se! el ve más de lo que pensamos! Con respecto a Yaten me parece que te guste su actitud, creo que tiene que mirar hacia delante! Y con respecto a Seiya creo que en este capitulo Seiya nos da una sorpresa que creo que nadie esperaba, creo que al fin fue honesto y con una persona que jamás creímos. Espero leerte en el siguiente capitulo Te envio un abrazo byee

Minafan: Hola amiga! no te preocupes, se que lees mi historis constantesmente! Te encanto lo de Yaten verdad?, en el proximo capitulo te daré más diálogos de él aunque te advierto! no seran muy agradables! Y con respecto a Lucio... es tan misterioso que cualquier chica querría saber más de él ¿no? creo que ahsta Serena querrá enterarme más y más de él! Oh! no diré más! Te envio un beso y espero leerte en el siguientee byeeee :)

Meryl88: Hola amiga! jajaja la verdad es que me rei mucho cuando lei tu comentario! cuentame más de el fallecido xD me dio risa leerlo. Bueno. al menos en este te cuento un poco más pero queda un resto que revelaré en el siguiente. Te leeo en el siguiente capitulo un abrazo!

estrelladelasoledad: Hola amiga"bienvenida y a pesar de que mi historia es larga te agradezco por darte el tiempo de leeerla. con respecto a tus preguntas. Al ser la relación de Serena y Darien insostenible desde el principio las posibilidades de que aparezca Rini son escasas, sino nulas. Con respecto a tu otra pregunta te revelo de que en los proximos capitulos estoy preparando algo relacionado a Lita y a un chico que tuvo una pequeña participación en mi historia capitulos atras! y con respecto a la tercera pregunta..no se si habrá enojo pero sí un cambio en la actitud de Seiya. Lee este capitulo, el siguiente y lo entenderás! T envio un abrazo y esperlo leerrte en el siguiente capitulo byeee

angelkou: Holaa! lindo volver a leerte!. Con respecto a tu comentario! Sura no muere por el momento está viva y la verdad es que deseo mantener a este personaje, juega un papel primordial en la historia que se irá desarrollando con el paso de los capítulo. !Yo no seré la que separará a Mina y Thomas! me encantan pero quizás sean sus propios sentimientos los que les jueguen una mala pasada! Con respecto a la fiesta pues... creo que habrá más de una concecuencia por ella. Y con respecto a Lucio él no está relacionado al pasado de Serena en el Milenio de Plata pero sí tiene vinculación con Serena de alguna forma que se irá reveleando en el curso de la historia, pero es una relación del que ni el propio Lucio tiene conocimiento! Y con respecto a tu reflexión tienes toda la razón!clas apariencias engañan y este eprsonaje no es la excepción! Espero leerte en el proximo capitulo para que me devuelvas todos los comentarios que me debes eh! ajaj un abrazo

Carokou: Graciasss! y ya actualice!

Guest: Ya actualice!

Dani: Hola! gracias por tus palabras me siento halagada en serio! espero leeerte en el siguiente byee


	47. Aférrate y luego déjame ir

**Capítulo 47. Aférrate y luego déjame ir.**

"_Pero ódiame, amor, ya te comprendo; tu amas a quien ve, mas yo soy ciego (William Shakespeare)"._

Después de la noticia que Serena había dejado caer a sus amigas no hubo mucho que agregar a continuación.

Si todas se ponían en plan honesto… ninguna había querido demostrar su escepticismo antes de que Serena hiciera ese extraño viaje pero ahora que había regresado con nueva información que no solo era concreta sino que también terrible su actitud había cambiado y también la de Serena. Atrás había quedado la Serena perturbada y dubitativa. Todo en ella era órdenes, estrategias y resolución. Eso le daba a sus amigas una idea de lo grave que era la situación por lo que el espacio para preguntas y confirmaciones había quedado de lado. Simplemente se pondrían a disposición de Serena.

Pero a pesar de su pronta reacción Serena estaba dejando de lado un pequeño detalle muy importante.

**- No podemos ir inmediatamente Sere-** le dijo Amy intentando conciliar con el lado un tanto perturbado que Serena estaba enseñando.

A pesar de sus ganas por socorrer a aquellos que aún pudieran estar con vida, Amy había planteado algo que hizo a Serena fruncir el ceño.

Realmente no sabía en que tono explicarle a sus amigas la gravedad de las cosas. Respiró con fuerza como si estuviera utilizando todo su autocontrol para no reaccionar de la manera brusca que había ocupado minutos antes.

**- Ya es de noche y tenemos que ir a casa, al menos para tranquilizar a nuestras familias. Además ¿que pasa si no volvemos a tiempo para la escuela? Hay que pensar en un plan-**

Eso era algo en lo que Serena ni siquiera había pensado. Guardó silencio.

**- Amy tiene razón. Resolvamos eso primero y reunámonos dentro de…-** Rei miró su reloj de pulsera **-¿una hora?. Será tiempo suficiente para hacer lo que sea que debamos hacer para partir esta noche-**

Eso quería decir que cada una tendría que arreglárselas como pudiera para salir de casa. Cuando de estas situaciones se trataba era válido cualquier reunión improvisada para estudiar, piyamada para apoyar a alguna amiga con depresión, escapada de casa a hurtadillas o mentira piadosa que se les pudiera ocurrir para cumplir con el cometido. Serena volvió a sentarse en la cama. No podía luchar ante lo obvio y lo obvio era que a los ojos de sus padres y parientes, eran chicas menores de edad que no podían estar fuera de su casa toda la noche sin que la policía las estuviera buscando por presuntas desgracias.

A veces odiaba esa dualidad con la que se tenía que enfrentar en ciertas ocasiones. Guerrera y chica adolescente no eran una buena combinación en ese momento. Necesitaba esa libertad de acción que curiosamente en ninguna de sus dos facetas tenía por completo. A veces era su propia misión como salvadora quien la limitaba y otras, como en esta ocasión, su fragilidad y mundana vida terrenal le impedía ir en busca de personas inocentes heridas sin razón aparente.

Y Serena no podía pensar en una persona más inocente que Sura. Más que nada su prisa y su desesperación por acudir a Kimokku era por ella. No podía asegurarlo con certeza y no lo comentaría mientras estuviera absolutamente segura, pero había algo…un presentimiento, una luz, calidez…algo que no podía describir con palabras pero que tampoco podía pasar por alto. Cerraba los ojos y simplemente lo sentía…un susurro de auxilio, una oración de socorro. Un soplo agónico, débil y entrecortado que le partía el corazón. Alguien le estaba llamando, alguien le estaba invocando en silencio y Serena no podía ignorar ese clamor ni en el mundo físico ni en el espiritual. Quería convencerse o más bien quería creer que se trataba de Sura.

Mina se acercó a la cama y se agachó al ver lo acongojada que se encontraba Serena.

**- Iremos a nuestras casas y enseñaremos la cara un rato. Aprovecharemos de contarles todo lo sucedido a Luna y Artemis y quizás incluso puedas contactarte con Seiya ¿acaso no quieres que nos acompañe?-**

Por supuesto que Serena deseaba eso con todas sus fuerzas, sobretodo después de comprobar las escenas dantescas que de seguro tendría que volver a revivir al llegar a Kimokku, necesitaría de él y de su apoyo estaba claro. Necesitaría también de su mejor amigo Yaten todo el tiempo e incluso necesitaría de Taiki. Y por descontado, ellos tenían que enterarse de lo que había ocurrido en su antiguo planeta. Pero recordó lo que se estaba viviendo en el apartamento de los Kou. Ellos estaban lidiando con su propia vida, la vida que había comenzando cuando dejaron atrás su existencia en Kimokku. Ellos no eran guerreros, lo habían sido en el pasado pero ahora, como habitantes de la tierra solo formaban parte de los miles de terrestres, que al igual que Thomas, se debían de mantener ajenos a los peligros que se alojaban al exterior de la tierra. No se trataba de una cuestión de exclusión, era más bien proteger a quienes amaban. Y estaba segura que sus amigas pensarían lo mismo.

**- No…-** susurró Serena luego de meditarlo- **ellos deben de mantenerse aquí en la tierra a salvo… sé que querrían ayudar, que insistirían en ir con nosotros si lo supieran pero…-**

Le costaba reconocer que la presencia de los hermanos Kou no les beneficiaba, especialmente en presencia de Darien, pero Serena sabía que su determinación era la mejor, era lo correcto. En esta ocasión era conveniente hacer a un lado a Seiya, Yaten y Taiki para cuidarlos. Mina asintió pues la entendía perfectamente.

**- Está bien Sere estoy de acuerdo. En cuanto volvamos podremos informales de todo, pero por su seguridad es mejor que no participen-**

Y Mina había dicho eso sabiendo que el mensaje tendría que ser recibido por Thomas. Él era tan humano como los demás chicos y por lo tanto vulnerable. Que él se quedara en la tierra estaba implícito desde el principio pero Mina no perdía nada con recordárselo.

**- Es hora de marchar-** dijo Darien hablando impaciente**- los llevaré a su casa y en una hora nos veremos en casa de Rei-**

Se puso de pie sin esperar a que los demás lo hicieran. Salió de la habitación en dirección a la puerta. Sentía que mientras más tiempo permanecía encerrado ahí la vida de personas inocentes se perdía.

Los demás se quedaron mirándose unos con otros y lentamente se pusieron de pie para seguir a Darien. El plan había comenzado a gestarse.

* * *

Serena llegó a su casa y se encontró de lleno con su familia cenando. Al principio había tenido la idea de sacarse el uniforme, vestirse con ropa más cómoda, hablar con Luna y partir pero no pensó que su familia aún estaría dando vueltas por la casa. Al parecer la habían esperado a ella para comer así que no pudo librarse del momento familiar. Serena amaba a su familia pero en esos momentos realmente no tenía tiempo ni disposición para responder a las preguntas de sus padres y las bromas de su hermano.

Contestó como pudo sus dudas acerca de la escuela sin despertar sospechas. Inventó la trama de una película que en realidad nunca vio para así al menos dar más credibilidad a su ausencia durante toda la tarde. Si su padre no le hubiera preguntado acerca de cómo había estado la película jamás se habría acordado que había llamado a su casa horas antes señalando una ida al centro comercial, que en realidad nunca se hizo así que agradeció a su mente por reaccionar tan rápido.

Comió como pudo de la deliciosa cena de su madre y para no levantar sospechas se repitió un trozo de pie de manzana con una sonrisa en los labios, aunque en realidad apenas sí podía digerir alimento. Cuando al fin la cena terminó y su madre levantó la mesa, su padre encendió la televisión y su hermano fue prácticamente obligado a ayudar en la cocina secando platos, Serena pudo al fin respirar en paz. Subió a su recámara a toda velocidad y antes de entrar recargó la frente en la puerta con un pensamiento atravesándole la cabeza. Odiaba reconocerlo pero realmente se estaba volviendo una buena mentirosa.

Cuando abrió la puerta lo primero que vio fue su tentadora cama esperándole para pasar una buena noche, la noche que se merecía. Pero no la noche que tendría.

Suspiró resignada y luego de deshacerse de su uniforme, tomó una toalla y caminó al baño para darse una ducha rápida. Ya bajo el agua caliente Serena tuvo los primeros minutos de privacidad del día. Sabía que serían pocos pero los necesitaba como al mismo oxígeno. Tenía que recuperarse de todas las impresiones vividas en el día. Necesitaba de esa tranquilidad que solo obtenías estando contigo mismo. Los utilizó para pensar, para hablar en voz alta, para maldecir, para llorar. Y aunque increíble que pudiera parecer incluso le quedó tiempo para reír. Simplemente no podía creer que su único momento relativamente divertido del día había sido con Lucio. También uso esos valiosos minutos para dejar a un lado todas las cosas de las cuales no se podía hacer cargo en ese momento; Lucio y Seiya eran parte de esa lista así que las empujó muy lejos de su mente. Cuando cerró la llave del agua caliente lo hizo con un gusto amargo. Si hubiera tenido un poco más de tiempo habría llenado la tina y se habría sumergido en ella hasta que los dedos de los pies se le vieran tan arrugados como pasas, pero justamente tiempo era de lo que carecía.

Se envolvió en la toalla y caminó con prisa hacia su habitación.

Cuando salió del baño se encontró con Luna sentada sobre su cama. Ambas se miraron a los ojos y cuando Serena soltó un suspiro lastimero ya no hubo necesidad de preguntarle si estaba todo bien. Obviamente algo no lo estaba.

**- ¿Qué ha sucedido?-** preguntó la gatita con voz grave

Mientras Serena elegía que prendas usar para la noche, hizo un resumen de lo ocurrido y cuando ya estaba vestida por completo se dejó caer en la cama. Luna estaba sin palabras para cuando Serena terminó de hablar.

**- Y eso es más o menos lo que sabemos. Por eso es que tenemos que partir lo más pronto posible pero las chicas tuvieron la idea de visitar nuestras respectivas casas primero-**

**- Pues fue una acertada decisión- **respondió Luna aún sorprendida por las no tan buenas noticias.

Serena asintió.

**- Cuando vuelva tendré que brincar por el balcón o algo así…si es que logro hacerlo antes de que amanezca. De lo contrario será mi fin-**

Luna pudo darse cuenta de lo contrariada que estaba. Serena tomó entre sus manos un pantalón sencillo y un sweater y los lanzó hacia la cama.

**- Me incomoda tener que comportarme como una fugitiva…-**

**- No te preocupes por eso-** le respondió Luna tranquilizándola**- Deja una nota escrita en donde le avisas a tu mamá que te has ido más temprano a la escuela para terminar una tarea, te llevas tu uniforme y todo lo demás. Estaré esperando por ti toda la noche y cuando ya se acerque la hora de ir a la escuela y tu aún no apareces, pues dejaré la nota sobre la mesa para que la vea. Así cuando suba a tu habitación no se sorprenda al no encontrarte-**

Serena alzó las cejas. Al parecer Luna lo tenía todo planeado incluso antes de que le contara la historia completa.

**- ¡Vaya! No sabía que tenías el espíritu de una adolescente rebelde-**

Luna se sonrojó mientras Serena se vestía.

**- Lo cierto que me has sacado un peso de encima. Gracias Luna-**

La gatita asintió para luego volver a verse preocupada.

**- ¡La situación que me has relatado es terrible! sin precedentes a lo menos en esta era de paz-**

Serena se aseguró de que los cordones de sus zapatillas estuvieran bien ajustados, lo que menos quería era caerse en medio de la operación rescate. Era evidente que los tiempos de paz estaban casi a punto de sufrir un estancamiento.

**- ¿Y de Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna tienes noticias? ¿También ellas…?-**

Serena negó aunque en realidad no lo sabía.

**- No se nada de ellas, solo lo que Hotaru nos confidenció pero espero que llegando a Kimokku podamos enterarnos de algo más. Estoy convencida de que los dos sucesos están relacionados-**

Aunque en el fondo Serena no perdía la esperanza de que las guerreras hubieran encontrado refugio en ese mismo planeta. Era con lo que contaba. Luna saltó hacia el piso y caminó de un lado a otro. Era una situación extremadamente delicada. Con las guerreras exteriores desaparecidas el universo y en especial la tierra serían blancos fáciles de alcanzar, después de todo era el hogar tanto del Príncipe del planeta azul como de la soberana de la Luna. Cualquier alma codiciosa y con deseos de hacerse de un poder ilimitado podría intentar llevar a cabo planes malignos.

**- Darien debería haberse acercado a ti con antelación desde el momento en que Hotaru se lo comentó-**

**- O yo podría haberme dado cuenta antes que algo no andaba bien…-**

El tono con el que Serena dijo eso hizo presumir a Luna lo que ya estaba intuyendo. Saltó esta vez a las piernas, sorprendiéndola.

**- Esto no es tu culpa, lo sabes ¿verdad?, tú no puedes predecir el futuro. Cosas malas suceden todo el tiempo y no puedes estar sobre todas ellas. Acabaría contigo-**

Serena sabía que las palabras de Luna eran ciertas. Thomas se lo había dicho antes y estaba convencida de que sus amigas no la responsabilizaban por aquello pero a pesar de todo eso la idea de que podría haber hecho algo más y mitigar siquiera un poco del daño causado era un pensamiento que la perseguía. Al notar el silencio de Serena, Luna se hizo ver no solo seria, sino que honesta y dura.

**- Tú eres poderosa y posees cualidades que nadie en el mundo tiene, pero no eres Dios. Hay cosas que no dependen de ti y mientras más rápido lo asumas mucho mejor para todos y especialmente para ti-**

Quizás Luna tenía razón, quizás estaba pasando sentir culpa a un nuevo sentimiento: el querer controlar todo a su alrededor ¿Acaso estaba pecando de soberbia? ¿Acaso su buena voluntad se estaba interpretando como algo más? tal vez debería comenzar a prestar un poco mas de atención y creer cuando sus amigos le decían que ella no era la culpable. Lamentó no haberlo hecho con Thomas, quien solo había pretendido hacerla sentir mejor, así como lo estaba haciendo Luna. Serena finalmente le sonrió para tranquilizarla y acarició su pequeña y cálida cabecita. Su entrañable compañera solo buscaba su paz mental.

**- Conozco mis límites Luna y créeme, sé mucho más de aquellas cosas que no puedo hacer de aquellas que sí están a mi alcance…pero sí tengo algo claro. Thomas me ayudó a verlo-**

Serena volvió a sonreír un poco retraída.

**- Muchas veces me da pudor oírlo, no porque no lo crea sino porque es difícil reconocer que eres…especial. Pero sé algo, algo de mí-**

Alzó la vista y Luna pudo ver aquello que en ocasiones la transportaba al pasado. A un pasado glorioso y de ensueño; mágico pero real.

**- Soy luz y esperanza. Brindar esas dos cosas sí está en mis manos. Por eso es que iré hasta allá y haré que mi resplandor de paz y calidez a quien lo necesite-**

Era la primera vez que Luna le oía a Serena hablar de esa manera de sí misma, con tanto orgullo, con tanto gusto de ser lo que era. Era la primera vez que a Serena se le oía honrada de ser la Princesa de la Luna.

**- Así**-respondió Luna conmovida- **es como habla alguien que sabe lo que vale. Piensa así y no de otra forma, te dará fuerzas cuando creas que te abandonan-**

**- Solo estoy tratando de no desmoronarme Luna, es lo que cualquier persona haría-**

Un consejo que a Serena le sería muy útil próximamente. Con una última caricia Luna saltó lejos de Serena para que ésta terminara de arreglar un pequeño bolso con implementos básicos. Luna volvió a enfrascarse en sus propios pensamientos. Tenía miles de preguntas que hacer a Serena pero sabía que no tenía tiempo para eso así que prefirió elegir una de las más importantes.

**- ¿Quien podría haber hecho algo así? ¿Atacar un pueblo pacífico…? Con que motivo…-**

Serena amarró su bolso y lo dejó a un lado de la cama. Juntó sus manos y sobre ellas recostó su cabeza.

**- Cuando no sabía cuan grande era todo esto, estaba más confundida pero ahora…-**

Abrió los ojos y volvió a sentir ese miedo penetrante y paralizante que pensó no volvería a sentir nunca más.

**- Ahora estoy casi segura Luna. Esto no es una coincidencia ni un error-**

Se puso de pie y se aferró a su medallón tan fuerte que las uñas se le resintieron debido a la presión. Incluso decirlo en voz alta le hacia temblar.

**- Creo que esto es obra de una sola persona. Creo que Alphonse está vivo y ha vuelto para vengarse-**

* * *

Serena caminaba con prisa mientras repasaba mentalmente su huida de casa. Había bajado minutos antes de partir para despedirse de su familia y señalarles lo cansada que estaba por lo que se dormiría pronto. Esperaba que su mamá no entrara a la habitación, de ser así se encontraría con una gran sorpresa o dadas las circunstancias con la ausencia de una. Ella.

Ajustó su bolso en la espalda y de veras rezó para que su mamá no sospechara de la nota que había dejado a cargo de Luna si es que no alcanzaba a volver antes del amanecer. A pesar de sus actos se obligó a dejar atrás el remordimiento. En este pequeñísimo caso el fin justificaba los medios.

Aunque el despedirse de sus padres para no despertar sospechas solo había sido una de las razones. Cada vez que salía de casa para cumplir con su labor de guerrera cabía la posibilidad de que no volviera…no quería pensar en eso pero al menos tendría el consuelo de ver la sonrisa de sus padres por última vez.

Cuando dio vuelta en la esquina y perdió de vista su casa se sintió un poco mejor. Tal vez era cierto aquello que decían…ojos que no ven corazón que no siente.

Trotó a un paso llevadero para entrar en calor y además para cruzar lo más rápido posible aquellas zonas oscuras que no le otorgaban ningún tipo de tranquilidad. Para Serena la oscuridad era sinónimo de desconfianza y muy malos recuerdos. Recuerdos que temía, volverían a resurgir muy pronto. Porque si su corazonada era cierta y Alphonse volvía a escena sus días de seguridad llegarían a su fin. Tenía muy claro el tipo de obsesión que ese tipo sentía por ella, una obsesión que lo había llevado incluso a vulnerar sus pensamientos más íntimos…y algo más.

Serena miró por sobre su hombro para comprobar que seguía a salvo. Por el momento eso era así pero ¿Por cuánto tiempo más?

Afortunadamente la entrada de la casa de Rei apareció minutos después y finalmente Serena pudo ralentizar el paso. Se detuvo ante el primer escalón cuando vio a Darien sentado en él. Estaba con la cabeza un poco agachada y tenía los ojos fijos en sus manos. Cuando oyó que alguien se acercaba alzó la vista. Se quedaron así un par de segundos hasta que Serena decidió sonreírle un poco.

**- Supongo que no he llegado tarde ¿verdad?-**

Realmente quería cumplir en esta ocasión. Darien observó su reloj con lentitud.

**- Apenas han transcurrido cuarenta y cinco minutos desde que nos separamos-**

Serena asintió conforme. Era casi un record para ella. Seguramente Darien también lo había notado pero las cosas no estaban como para hacer esos tipos de comentarios.

**- ¿Llevas mucho tiempo aquí?-**

**- Llegué hace unos diez minutos. Le conté a Hotaru todo lo que sabía, ahora pienso que tal vez no haya sido buena idea-**

Darien se veía un tanto… más serio de lo normal. Serena se acercó un paso.

**- ¿Ella está bien?-**

Guardó silencio un momento mientras las líneas de expresión de su frente aparecían y desaparecían conforme los pensamientos que cruzaban su mente.

**- El no saber de sus amigas la tiene muy triste y sensible. Incluso las noticias acerca de la Princesa Kakkyu y Sura le afectaron mucho-**

Serena asintió casi imperceptiblemente

**- Quizás…quizás debas quedarte aquí para ella. Tal vez tiene temor de que tú tampoco vuelvas y es normal que se sienta así-**

Y Darien sabía que eso era así, sin embargo Hotaru no le había dicho nada. Le había deseado buena suerte con una tibia sonrisa. Era tan valiente y estaba tan orgullosa de ella… pero su apretado abrazo le había transmitido todo aquello que se reservó internamente. Darien tenía toda la intención de ayudar a quienes estaban en apuros pero lo cierto es que también tenía toda la intención de volver con Hotaru.

**- Iré- **y eso fue todo lo que Darien agregó.

Cuando Darien adoptaba su "modo pared" era prácticamente imposible dialogar con él así que Serena decidió no tentar al destino y echar a perder el cordial trato que estaban compartiendo ese día que ya terminaba.

**- ¿Te parece si subimos?-**

Prefería entrar a casa de Rei a que sus amigas llegaran y los vieran ahí solos en la oscuridad. No quería darle a Mina motivos para lanzar indirectas amorosas incómodas que la harían enrojecer. Darien asintió y uno al lado del otro comenzaron el ascenso en silencio.

Serena no sabía si era uno de sus tantos presentimientos que la habían estado bombardeando durante todo el día o simplemente estaba sufriendo algún tipo de síndrome del ex novio, pero no podía dejar de pensar que algo entre ella y Darien había sido derribado. No sabía que, no sabía como pero simplemente había algo que ya no sentía ahí. Lo que le dio el valor de hacer una pregunta que la tenía intrigada.

**- ¿Darien?-**

Él la miró de reojo-

**- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta…digamos que personal?-**

Honestamente Darien no sabía porque Serena le estaba pidiendo permiso. De todas maneras encontraría la forma de hacérsela incluso aunque no quisiera oírla.

**- Si te digo que no ¿dejarás de preguntar?-**

**- Bueno…-** susurró un poco sonrosada- **yo…-**

Darien farfulló algo ininteligible y puso los ojos en blanco. Serena entendió eso como una invitación a hablar. O al menos eso creía no estaba muy segura pero por las dudas se aprovechó de la ocasión

**- Darien tú…tú…-** se rió y tartamudeó un poco antes de continuar- **¿tú sientes algo especial por alguien…? ¿Por Sura por ejemplo…?-**

Las facciones de Darien se congelaron por algunos segundos y se quedó quieto con cada pie pegado a un escalón diferente. Serena ocultó la mirada pegando la vista al suelo.

**- Lo digo por como reaccionaste al enterarte de todo…te conozco y bueno…-**

Serena no le quiso mencionar que lo había observando el día en el que se habían despedido de la Princesa Kakkyu y Sura. Había quedado con la impresión de que Darien había querido decir algo pero que finalmente prefirió dejarlo pasar. Pero no era solo eso. Era la manera en que la miraba…como si quisiera abrazarla todo el tiempo…no de una forma romántica o empalagosa, solo rodearla con sus brazos para que nada malo le pasara. Pero por alguna extrañísima razón cada vez que Serena estaba convencida de que Darien se acercaría a Sura y finalmente vería hacerse realidad su presentimiento, nada pasaba.

Era como si el cuerpo de Darien quisiera una cosa pero su férrea mente le ordenara hacer otra, algo muy típico de Darien. Él era un ser mayoritariamente racional y nunca dejaba de serlo aún en las situaciones más críticas, pocas veces se le veía vacilante. Cuando Sura estaba frente a él era una de esas ocasiones.

**- Ella-** susurró Darien muy por debajo del ruido que se oía en el ambiente. Serena tuvo que acercarse para poder oírle mejor- **ella me recuerda mucho a ti-**

Serena se arrepintió en ese mismo instante de haber preguntado tal cosa.

**- Hace que te recuerde… de una manera no dolorosa-**

Ni siquiera supo porque le contestó con tanta honestidad. Cuando reparó en ello las palabras ya habían salido al exterior. Serena levantó la vista de sus pies con mucha suavidad, sabiendo que los ojos de Darien ya estaban fijos en su rostro.

**- Cuando la veo… es como ver un fantasma del pasado. Tiene la misma fragilidad y la misma inocencia que había antes en ti. Veo en Sura una imagen de ti que no me lastima. Una Serena que aún no era capaz de hacer el daño que me hizo-**

Y ahí estaba. La cruda verdad. La razón por la cual Darien se comportaba así con Sura. Todas las cosas de alguna manera siempre decantaban en el mismo sitio. Ella y Darien. A Serena se le vino encima una oleada de nostalgia y se sonrojó al encontrarse sus miradas un instante.

**- Yo no quería que…-** murmuró más apenada que antes

**- Si vas a comenzar con el discurso de que no pretendías hacerme daño, ahórratelo-**

Darien reanudó su marcha con Serena siguiéndole de cerca. Casi se tropezó intentando alcanzarlo.

**- Yo no quería que hablaras de algo incómodo ¡A eso me refería!-**

Bufó sin darse la vuelta. Había logrado ponerlo de mal humor.

**- ¡Solo pensé que te gustaba!-** exclamó Serena con los puños apretados. Se volvió a sonrojar al oírse a sí misma gritar de esa manera- **no sabía que una chica que luce igual a mí te haría sentir así-**

Darien se dio la vuelta con lentitud. Al encontrarse dos escalones sobre Serena su altura era mucho más que considerable. De pronto Serena se sintió ínfima ante él.

**- Ustedes no son iguales. Son diferentes…tú eres diferente-**

**- Diferente como…-** murmuró Serena mientras subía un escalón más.

¿Por qué Serena siempre le hacía esto? ¿Por qué tenían que acabar hablando de sentimientos, de él, de ella? removiendo el pasado, enredando el presente, reviviendo un futuro del que ya no existían ni las huellas. A pesar que entre ellos ya no había más que una relación tirante y complicada Serena tenía la manía de exigirle siempre más. Más de lo que él podía darle. Estar cerca de Serena lo dejaba exhausto y sin embargo jamás se había negado a responderle cualquier tontería que se le ocurriera saber. Especialmente cuando lucía así de desvalida… ¡Dios como detestaba todo esto!

**- Tú ya no necesitas a nadie para que te diga que lo estás haciendo bien, porque lo sabes. Sabes que podrías haber organizado la misión tú sola sin la ayuda de tu madre o que perfectamente podrías haber viajado a Kimokku sin mi o sin tus amigas e igualmente habrías vuelto airosa. Antes te rodeabas de tus seres queridos para apoyarte en ellos, hoy lo haces…-**

Se le vio confundido y hasta un poco divertido. Serena no supo que parte de todo lo que había dicho era graciosa.

**- No se por qué lo haces-** concluyó al fin- **Supongo que es porque no te gusta la soledad, eso posiblemente nunca cambiará. Pero ya no necesitas de la fuerza de los demás. Eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer todo sola-**

¿Eso era un cumplido o era algo malo? a esas alturas Serena estaba bastante confundida. ¿Sura era una mejor versión de su yo presente? ¿O ella misma se había transformado en una versión mejorada de su yo pasado? ¿Sura representaba lo bueno o lo malo de ella?

**- Eso es lo que te diferencia de Sura-**

Darien logró sacarla de su trance, con su voz alta y retumbante. Serena frunció el ceño e intentó sacar una rápida conclusión de la conversación.

**- Así que…yo soy dura y Sura no-**

Darien casi pudo admitir que la simplicidad con la que Serena resolvía las cosas se sumaba a la lista de cosas que hacían soportable tenerla a un metro de distancia. Le sonrió de manera sencilla, de manera sincera. A Serena le pareció que el pasado se instalaba sobre ellos una vez más.

**- Ella se ve tan indefensa e ingenua como tú en tus primeros días- **volvió a repetir como hace un rato

Serena subió un escalón más para quedar a una altura relativamente similar a la de Darien. Sabía que no tenía ninguna necesidad de hacerlo, que muy probablemente no era conveniente valía la pena cuando Darien volvía a lucir esa mirada que la hacía viajar en el tiempo.

**- Y por eso es que te ves como si pudieras sostener al universo con tus manos por si se cayera sobre ella-**

**- Supongo que los viejos hábitos son difíciles de dejar atrás-**

A Serena se le encogió el corazón al oírle hablar así ¿Cómo era posible que después de todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos Darien aún siguiera mirándole con ese candor? ¿Qué aún contemplara protegerla ante todo? No lo entendía y no se lo merecía.

Serena se llevó la mano al corazón y le sonrió con gratitud.

**- Gracias-**

**- No veo por qué-**

Pero Serena sí lo veía. No solo le estaba agradeciendo por la plática. Le estaba agradeciendo por…por ¿amarla? Incluso ella se sentía confusa.

**- Por ser tan honesto conmigo. No lo merezco- **confidenció

**- Ciertamente no lo mereces-**

Y la burbuja se reventó así de rápido. El momento especial se terminó pero no así la camaradería entre ellos. Darien le hizo un gesto para que ella avanzara así que Serena dio un paso más y ambos subieron a la par.

**- ¿Quién es Lucio?-**

Serena prácticamente escupe los pulmones debido a un imprevisto ataque de tos. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rubor tanto por la tos como por la bomba que Darien había lanzado sobre ella. ¿Acaso había oído mal?

**- ¡Disculpa que!-** intentó responder con gracia aunque no pudo ocultar el timbre de voz alterado y la risita ridícula que vino después, acompañado de un rubor tenue que no pasó desapercibido para el chico.

**- Vaya-** susurró Darien con franca sorpresa-** No esperaba esa reacción-**

**- Como sabes de…de…-** ni siquiera pudo pronunciar su nombre. Apenas si había podido comportarse medianamente en calma y con resultados nefastos. Pensar en Lucio era algo que la inquietaba, por eso mismo lo había empujado fuera de sus pensamientos. Hasta ese instante. Darien en tanto estaba un poco más que intrigado con el tartamudeo involuntario y como el cuerpo de Serena se había tensado al oír el nombre de ese chico. No había olvidado lo ocurrido el día de la reunión y ya que Serena estaba jugando a la detective privado él también podría darse ese gusto.

**- Ese día de la reunión, cuando todo acabó y te desplomaste en el suelo, tuve que cargarte hasta el vehículo del novio de Mina. Hablaste varias cosas, entre ellas de un tal Lucio-**

Serena no pudo evitar enseñar una mueca de desagrado tanto por haber sido rescatada como por enésima vez por su ex ex novio, como por la imposibilidad de mantener la boca cerrada aún estando en coma.

**- Tengo que dejar de hablar dormida…-**susurró con molestia

**- Dijiste que se parecía mucho a mí- **en realidad ese era gran parte del por qué a Darien le despertaba curiosidad el tema.

**- ¿Dije eso?- **preguntó Serena sintiéndose y viéndose aún más mortificada, si eso era posible. No respondió. Darien le dio un vistazo pues pensó que Serena le estaba ignorando pero al comprobar su semblante serio y un tanto reflexivo se dio cuenta que estaba enfrascada en algún desconocido pensamiento.

**- ¿Es ese chico con el que estabas a la salida de tu escuela?-**

¡Diablos! ¡Darien siempre se encargaba de saberlo todo! y pensando un poco más en el asunto…a excepción de Thomas y Rei, Darien era la única persona que sabía de la existencia de Lucio. Es más, le había visto aún cuando Serena casi habría apostado a que Darien apenas sí había reparado en su presencia. Al parecer había intuido todo mal mientras que el chico que la miraba con cautela se había encargado de unir todas las piezas con molesta precisión. Había sido atrapada en su propio juego.

**- No veo cual es el parecido entre él y yo-**

_Por fuera ninguna-_ pensó Serena. Salvo por la altura quizás y el color de su cabello pero en todo lo demás… Lucio parecía la versión oscura de Darien, si eso era posible. Por lo que pudo captar la similitud no le había hecho nada de gracia a su ex ex ¡Pues que se lo aguantara por chismoso!. Serena ocultó una sonrisa malévola. Casi podía apostar a que Lucio tampoco habría reaccionado digamos que "feliz" si es que ese chico era capaz de experimentar ese sentimiento.

**-No me refería al aspecto físico-** respondió al fin Serena, luego de reflexionar varias posibles respuestas. Al parecer la verdad era la única posible- **o al menos eso creo, más bien él tiene algo que…-**

Soltó una sonrisa misteriosa que hizo a Darien voltearse.

**- ¿Que pasa?-** preguntó más intrigado aún

Serena se mordió una uña con excesivo ímpetu ¿Por que de todas las personas a las cuales apreciaba era justamente Darien con quien podía hablar con honestidad?

**- Es curioso que diga esto después de lo que platicamos. Él tiene algo que me recuerda a mucho a ti-**

Los pies de Darien volvieron a congelarse. Serena dio dos pasos más para quedar esta vez delante del chico.

**- ¿Ah, si?-** preguntó casi en un susurro

Serena asintió repetidas veces. De todas maneras Darien ya lo había oído de su propia boca, solo que no sabía la verdadera explicación.

**- De hecho hablar con él es muy similar a platicar contigo- **

**- ¿Y como es eso?- **volvió a preguntar en el mismo tono

Serena se cruzó de brazos y alzó una ceja.

**- Como si no quisiera platicar conmigo en lo absoluto-**

Sorprendente. Ese pequeño comentario había hecho sonreír al Príncipe de la tierra de la manera en la que Serena recordaba. Con sencillez, simplicidad y ternura. La burbuja los había vuelto a capturar.

**- Quizás no le caes bien-** dijo Darien sin ningún tipo de insinuación destinada a hacer sentir mal a Serena. Lo entendió tan solo como un comentario. Algo que también ella había pensado.

**- ¡Oh si, ese es un hecho!- **exclamó Serena con gracia-** pero hay algo más**…-

Darien miró hacia el suelo como si no quisiera que Serena viera lo que sea que estaba pasando por su cabeza y se reflejaba en sus ojos.

**- O quizás- **dijo al rato aún con la vista baja- **alguien muy parecida a ti le rompió el corazón. Esa es razón suficiente como para mantenerte muy alejada-**

Alzó la vista mientras Serena mantenía la boca ligeramente abierta como si quisiera agregar algo a lo dicho por Darien o simplemente estuviera intentando ingresar aire a su pecho. No lo supo con certeza.

**- Al menos es razón suficiente para mí-**

A Serena muy pocas veces le gustaba rememorar los últimos días en los que había estado con Darien. Para ella, su verdadera vida había comenzado en el instante en el que había decidido ir por Seiya y no en el momento en el que había destrozado la de Darien. Le costaba reconocer que esos dos hechos estaban tan ligados entre sí que la línea que los separaba casi era inexistente. Pero ahora, viendo a Darien, contemplando su tristeza, Serena deseó con todas sus fuerzas haber hecho las cosas de manera diferente. Tal vez el resultado habría sido el mismo y su relación con Darien no habría prosperado pero si tan solo hubiera sido sincera el término no habría sido tan espantoso y terriblemente desgarrador como lo había sido para Darien. Serena se había equivocado tantas veces pero ningún error le hacía sentir tanta culpa como el daño que le había provocado a Darien. Haría lo que fuera por enmendar esa mentira. Su primera gran mentira. La que había cambiado todo.

**- Darien-** le llamó con voz estrangulada- **se que la forma en que manejé lo nuestro fue la peor de todas y que pedirte perdón nunca bastará. No lo hago para sentirme mejor…lo hago por que es lo que mereces. Cada vez que te veo…no me importa humillarme y no me importa lo que creas o no… te pediré perdón cuantas veces sea necesario hasta que comprendas que el error que cometí nunca me lo perdonaré-**

Serena miró hacia un lado mientras se secaba disimuladamente una lágrima escurridiza.

**- Por eso es que no espero tu perdón. Por que ni yo misma puedo perdonarme por el dolor que te causé-**

Era la primera vez Serena le reconocía abiertamente su sentimiento de culpa. Siempre pensó que pidiéndole perdón Serena efectuaba una especie de expiación pero ahora… Darien estaba convencido de que el remordimiento de Serena sería su regocijo pero en cambio ya no se sentía tan bien como imaginó. Aunque le costara reconocerlo y aunque no lo expresara en voz alta, ver sufrir a Serena ya no era su propósito. Parece que Serena no era la única que había cambiado en tan corto tiempo, él también notaba su propio cambio.

**- Si me hubieras contado esto hace un par de meses probablemente habría reaccionado de la misma forma en que lo he venido haciendo todo el tiempo-**

**- ¿Y ahora?-** preguntó Serena abrazándose a sí misma

Prefirió reservarse la respuesta para otro momento y hablar de otra cosa.

**- Lo que estás haciendo por Hotaru… es muy significativo para mí-**

El intempestivo giro en la conversación confundió un poco a Serena pero rápidamente se adaptó. Darien era un especialista en pasar de un tema a otro sin dar aviso.

**- ¡Oh!-** exclamó Serena recomponiéndose**- yo...eso…no es nada. Aprecio mucho a Hotaru-**

Darien comenzó a subir los últimos escalones que llevaban a la casa de Rei y Serena, quien estaba un poco más arriba le esperó para unírsele. La vio cabizbaja y con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Darien suspiró no escondiendo su hartazgo.

**- No se si esto te sirva de respuesta pero…-**

Se rascó la barbilla mientras casi podía vislumbrar las luces de la casa de Rei.

**- Supongo que siempre serás la mujer que acabó con la vida que esperaba tener, eso no lo olvidaré-**

Miró de reojo a Serena quien asentía en silencio.

**- Pero además serás la mujer que al menos intentó salvar la de las personas más importantes para Hotaru. Eso para mí tiene un valor extra-**

La boca de Serena no pudo evitar dibujar un "oh". No dijo nada. Sabía que agregar algo estaría de más. Tuvo que refrenar unas ganas casi incontenibles de saltar y sonreír. Era como si ella y Darien hubieran dado un paso más hacia una relación un poco más normal. Eso la llenaba de dicha.

En silencio se encontraron con la casa de Rei. Las luces estaban encendidas pero como no se habían encontrado con nadie más en las escaleras, seguían siendo los primeros en llegar. Se quedaron allí en la oscuridad de la noche a una prudente distancia uno del otro mientras sopesaban la plática que habían mantenido.

**- También dijiste-** dijo Darien mirando hacia el cielo ligeramente estrellado- **también dijiste que ese chico- Lucio- buscaba algo…como yo cuando me conociste-**

Definitivamente Serena tendría que trabajar en controlar su verborrea. Simplemente había escupido en la cara de Darien todo lo que había estado pensando secretamente.

**- ¿También dije eso?-** murmuró lastimeramente mientras volvía a sonrojarse- **¡pero que bocota que tengo!-**

Una pequeñísima sonrisa cruzó por el rostro de Darien, para volver a concentrarse en el tema que estaban tratando.

**- ¿Ya averiguaste que buscaba?-**

**- No-**

Asintió.

**- ¿Crees que sea importante?-** preguntó Serena un poco más cerca.

No sabía como responder a eso. No tenía idea de lo que Serena se traía con ese tipo.

**- Si piensas en ello aún estando dormida es por que también crees que hay algo ahí-**

Serena miró como dentro de la casa de Rei había movimiento. Quizás los había oído fuera así que no tendrían mucho tiempo más a solas. Y extrañamente quería aprovecharlo al máximo.

**- Siento que lo conozco…ya sabes- **hizo un gesto con el dedo pulgar**- de antes-**

Darien alzó las cejas nuevamente sorprendido.

**- Yo no lo conozco. Aunque no puedo asegurar que tú no lo hiciste. No estábamos juntos todo el tiempo-**

A pesar de que los recuerdos del pasado Milenio de Plata eran usualmente borrosos e imprecisos, Serena estaba bastante segura de que una vez que conoció al Príncipe Endimion eran muy pocas las veces en las que habían estado separados. Así que si él no había visto a Lucio o alguien parecido a Lucio, probablemente ella tampoco.

**- No creo haber sido la Princesa de la sociabilidad…siempre estaba acompañada por mis escoltas y guerreas. Nunca conocí a otro chico que no fueras tú así que…-**

Una sonrisa de Darien la sacó de abruptamente de la plática. Casi por reflejo también sonrió.

**- ¿Qué?-** preguntó un poco ofendida pero no pudiendo ocultar también una mirada divertida al notar a un Darien más o menos parecido a lo que ella recordaba**- ¿te da gusto saber que mi vida social era nefasta?-**

Él metió las manos a sus bolsillos y disminuyó un poco la alegría de su rostro pero aún conservando un trazo de gozo.

**- No-** respondió mirándole fijamente- **pero me da gusto saber que al menos en esa vida yo fui el único chico en el cual posaste tus ojos-**

* * *

El viaje hacia Kimokku no duró demasiado. La energía de Serena más la de Darien unidas eran suficientes como para acortar el tiempo que permanecerían vagando en el espacio. Eso era algo importante pues al no tener mayores antecedentes del responsable del ataque al planeta de las flores lo mejor era prevenir cualquier oportunidad que tuvieran de encontrarlo en un territorio que les era desconocido. Las guerreras de la Luna habían tomado precauciones y protegerían a Serena con su propia vida de ser necesario pero siempre era mejor disputar las batallas teniendo la certeza de con quien se luchaba, así que mientras no supieran de el o la persona responsable, lo mejor era ser cautelosos.

Serena se había prometido a sí misma que no lloraría más. Sabía que lo que encontraría en Kimokku sería muy malo pero con lágrimas no solucionaría nada. Además así no sería de ayuda y lo que anhelaba más que nada en el mundo era poder ayudar…

Incapaz de darse por vencida, Serena aún tenía la esperanza de haberse equivocado. Tal vez era demasiado optimismo o tal vez se encontraba en un estado de negación pero su naturaleza le impedía dejar de creer. Así que se aferraría a ello con fuerzas.

Como Serena era la única que había visitado Kimokku antes, tuvo que avisarle a sus compañeros de viaje en el instante en que divisaron la atmósfera del planeta. Así, fueron disminuyendo velocidad y en un par de minutos tocaron suelo.

El único lugar en el cual se le ocurrió aterrizar fue aquel jardín en el que lo había hecho la primera vez. Estaba dentro del castillo y les ahorraría el paso por el pueblo. Cuando abrió los ojos divisó muy fugazmente el pequeño lago que le rodeaba, pero la oscuridad era un poco aplastante, ni el brillo de las estrellas era capaz de combatirla.

Encontrándose ya todos en tierra pudieron liberar la tensión del viaje.

**- ¡Vaya! con que este es Kimokku-** dijo sailor venus dando un vistazo general- **la verdad es que no veo mucho pero se siente un lugar cálido-**

**- Lo es-** respondió sailor moon intentando orientarse**- hay flores en cada rincón y su aroma es embriagador. Con la luz del día puedes ver sus colores y sus formas-**

**- Yo en cambio huelo algo más…-** susurró sailor mars mientras olisqueaba el ambiente

La mirada de Serena se concentró hacia el oeste

**- Humo-** dijo sailor Mercury**- aquí hubo fuego-**

Los recuerdos de Serena surgieron de inmediato.

**- Había columnas de humo, las fogatas llegaban muy alto y…-**

La garganta se le apretó.

**- Tenemos que apresurarnos y encontrar la entrada del castillo-** dijo sailor Júpiter interrumpiéndola-

Todas las sailors asintieron y se aprontaron a seguir a sailor moon.

**- ¡Alto!-** exclamó una voz masculina desconocida

De inmediato las guerreras se aglomeraron frente a sailor moon, desplazando a ésta a la retaguardia.

Tres hombres ataviados con armadura les interceptaron y les apuntaron con sus espadas.

**- ¡Identifíquense extraños!-** exclamaron con violencia

**- Seguramente sintieron nuestra presencia al atravesar su atmosfera-** susurró sailor Mercury-

Tuxedo mask caminó dos pasos hacia ellos con las manos ligeramente alzadas.

**- No somos enemigos-** les señaló con calma

**- ¡Pues como podemos saberlo!-** le respondieron desconfiadamente

Removiendo el antifaz de su rostro, tuxedo mask volvió a dirigirse a ellos.

**- Soy el Príncipe Endymion, soberano del planeta tierra y éstas son guerreras de la Galaxia a la cual pertenece mi planeta. Están al servicio de la soberana de la Luna-**

Serena, abandonando su lugar seguro, se presentó ante ellos con sencillez.

**- Soy sailor moon guerrera de la Luna, por favor bajen sus armas. Hemos venido en paz-**

En cuanto los guardias vieron su rostro, sus expresiones cambiaron de rudeza a máxima contemplación. No sabían como explicarlo pero simplemente tenía que tratarse de ella. Las historias eran ciertas, nadie más podía desprender esa calidez. Los tres hombres inclinaron sus cabezas en señal de respeto.

**- Majestades, guerreras, no esperábamos su llegada-** dijo uno de ellos aún conmocionado

**- Disculpen nuestra reacción, pero la verdad es que…- **

Serena se les adelantó y tomó la mano del sujeto que había comenzado a disculparse

**- No lo sienta. Estamos al tanto de lo ocurrido y hemos venido a cooperar-**

La mirada de los sujetos brilló con adoración. Era como si la seguridad hubiera vuelto a sus corazones. Tuxedo mask habló.

**- Por favor condúzcanos al castillo y en el intertanto relátenos lo que sucedió-**

Minutos más tarde todos caminaban en conjunto hacia el palacio real.

**- No sabemos como comenzó. Solo nos dimos cuenta que algo andaba mal cuando vimos el fuego devorar las torres de vigilancia y luego oímos ese terrible sonido que venía del exterior- **

**- ¿Sonido?-** preguntó sailor Mercury

**- Como si golpearan la puerta principal con un enorme martillo. Los guardias que estaban ahí fueron aplastados cuando ésta hizo explosión o cuando intentaron detenerlo en realidad no lo sabemos muy bien-**

Los ojos el sujeto, que no podía tener más edad que cualquiera de los hermanos Kou, brillaron de emoción contenida.

**- Escuchamos las campanas de alarma y corrimos hacia el lugar de donde provenía el fuego. Cuando llegamos nuestros compañeros ya estaban caídos y mientras más avanzábamos…-**

Serena lo sabía. Era como si estuviera escuchando su propia experiencia. Mientras más caminaba por el vestíbulo del palacio mayor era la destrucción y la tragedia.

**- El pueblo, la demás gente ¿esta bien?- **

La pregunta de tuxedo mask devolvió al guardia a la realidad. Asintió una vez.

**- Afortunadamente la voz de alerta fue trasmitida a tiempo. El pueblo se refugió y no sufrió daños. En realidad…-**

Se calló un momento y miró a sus compañeros como dirimiendo si revelar o no su observación.

**- En realidad eso es lo extraño. Cuando la guerra contra sailor galaxia estalló todo el pueblo sufrió la devastación. Era claro que su fin era acabar con la gente de nuestro planeta pero ahora… fue como si su único objetivo fuera atacar el palacio y no dejar nada ahí. De todas maneras es una tragedia para nosotros-**

Los tres hombres se detuvieron cuando las puertas del castillo aparecieron frente a ellos.

**- Destrabaremos las puertas y luego podrán ingresar-**

Trotaron hacia un costado, dejando a los recién llegados observando para uno u otro lado. Aún había algunas columnas de humo que hacían la visibilidad y la respiración un tanto complicadas. Vidrios rotos que habían explotado con el calor cubrían parte del pavimento y en el costado derecho había un enorme agujero que había penetrado hasta el interior del castillo.

**- El ruido que oyeron quizás fue la energía del enemigo destruyendo ese lugar-** indicó sailor Júpiter

Tuxedo mask se acercó para mirar eso un poco más cerca.

**- Tendría que tratarse de un gigante con un martillo del tamaño de un avión para hacer un hueco así. Tiene que haber sido de otra cosa-**

Sailor Mercury asintió dándole la razón. Sailor Venus se cruzó de brazos.

**- ¿A ustedes también no les parece extraño que solo el palacio haya sido el objeto del ataque?-**

El olor del humo hizo que los ojos de sailor mars se irritaran así que los limpió con un pañuelo.

**- Eso solo puede significar una sola cosa-** dijo sailor Mercury acariciándose la barbilla- **quienquiera que sea, su objetivo no es el dominar este planeta ni acabar con su gente-**

**- Esto se trata más bien de un ataque personal-** concluyó sailor mars

Sailor moon tenía su vista fija en una de las torres del palacio cuando un eco retumbó en todo su interior haciendo que su estómago se sacudiera con violencia. Sailor Venus saltó a su lado.

**- ¿Que va mal Sere?-**

Pero no era algo malo o al menos no se sentía así. Era una sensación de lo más extraña. Como cuando el teléfono celular te vibraba en el bolsillo; así sabías que alguien te estaba llamando o enviando un mensaje de texto. De pronto los ojos de sailor moon se abrieron de par en par.

Los guardias regresaron justo a tiempo para que la Princesa se abalanzara sobre ellos.

**- ¡Sobrevivientes!-** gritó con agitación**- ¡hubo sobrevivientes!-**

Los tres hombres se miraron extrañados de esa actitud.

**- S…si. Fueron trasladados al ala sur del castillo. Ésta no recibió daño-**

Sailor moon no esperó a que le invitaran a pasar ni menos aguardó por sus compañeros. Simplemente salió corriendo mientras ese eco le indicaba el camino a seguir. Mientras corría, los ojos se le comenzaron a poblar de lágrimas. Pero al contrario, no estaba triste sino más bien regocijada.

Los demás le persiguieron de cerca

**- ¡Que es lo que pasa sailor moon!-** exclamó sailor Venus tras ella.

Dobló a la izquierda y luego a la derecha un par de veces más hasta que llegó a un sector en donde transitaban personas de un lugar a otro llevando insumos médicos, mantas y ayudando a trasladar personas heridas a sus correspondientes camillas.

Ante la mirada desconcertada de amigos, guardias y desconocidos que se comenzaron a aglomerar en torno a ella, sailor moon se detuvo en cada habitación que encontró hasta que a mitad de camino frenó y se llevó una mano al pecho. Puso un pie dentro de ella temiendo perder más tiempo.

**- Sailor moon que…- **

La voz de sailor mars se perdió con el ruido de pasos acelerados provenientes desde el costado. Dos nuevos guardias tomaron a sailor moon de ambas manos y la hicieron retroceder.

**- ¡Una intrusa!- **

Sailor moon ni siquiera hizo el intento por zafarse. Estaba más interesada en mirar hacia el interior de la habitación.

**- ¡Suéltenla!-** exclamó una enfurecida sailor Júpiter y lista para la batalla

Un joven moreno, alto y un poco mayor que Darien vestido de blanco apareció en el umbral de la puerta con aspecto molesto.

**- ¡Que es ese escándalo!-**

Sailor moon intentó nuevamente entrar pero los hombres volvieron a detenerla. Sailor mars se abalanzó sobre ellos con rudeza para liberar a su líder.

**- ¡Yo solo necesito ingresar por favor!-**

**- No puede hacerlo- **le respondió el extraño con firmeza-** le está prohibido el ingreso salvo que se trate de un familiar cercano-**

El corazón de sailor moon se sacudió.

**- ¡Soy una amiga por favor!-** balbuceó entre molesta y exasperada

**- Le he dicho que…-**

**- Princesa Serena…-**

Una débil voz proveniente del interior de la habitación hizo que prácticamente todo el pasillo guardara el más absoluto silencio. El hombre vestido de blanco giró su cabeza con rapidez mientras corría al encuentro de la voz.

Los guardias que sostenían a Sailor moon la soltaron con un temor exacerbado en cuanto oyeron como la había llamado esa voz.

Sin vacilar, sailor moon caminó al interior de la habitación y si bien había hecho una promesa de no llorar no se sintió culpable por hacerlo. Después de todo se trababa de lágrimas de alegría.

Las guerreras, tuxedo mask, los guardias y toda la gente ahí presente se amontonaron en el umbral de la puerta para poder captar que estaba sucediendo. Sailor moon rodeó la cama y se arrodilló junto a ella. La chica que estaba tendida sobre ésta le enseñó una pequeña sonrisa. Luego soltó un suspiro de alivio y cerró los ojos. Era como si solo los hubiera mantenido abiertos para presenciar su llegada.

**- Princesa Serena…sabía que vendrías-**

Sailor moon alzó su brazo y pasó la mano por su rubio cabello cuidándose de no tocar el grueso vendaje que rodeaba su frente. Conteniendo un sollozo y con los ojos poblados de lágrimas Serena también sonrió.

**- Ya estoy aquí, Sura-**

* * *

Sura no había vuelto a recobrar la conciencia luego de conocer la llegada de sailor moon. Era como si hubiera resistido el tiempo suficiente para esperarla y ahora sabiendo que ella estaba ahí solo se había dejado ir.

El sujeto de bata blanca- quien había resultado ser su médico tratante de nombre Takumi- le había explicado a sailor moon que Sura tenía una fuerte lesión en la cabeza además de varias costillas rotas. Su pierna derecha estaba quebrada en dos partes por lo que no podría moverse de manera normal en bastante tiempo. Le habían operado para retirar fragmentos de hueso y el post operatorio sería lento.

Sailor moon estuvo la próxima media hora sosteniendo la mano de Sura firmemente. No sabía muy bien por qué pero era como si hubiera un conducto invisible por el cual le estuviera trasmitiendo directamente energía al cuerpo de Sura.

Cuando se hallaba fuera del castillo y pudo sentir su débil impronta todo se volvió blanco y lo único que podía divisar entre tanta luminosidad era el llamado de Sura. Sailor moon recordaba que aquello solo le había sucedido con una persona.

Rini había sido la única a la cual podría haber encontrado incluso en el fin del mundo. Y ahora estaba Sura.

Su rostro estaba hinchado y sus labios un poco secos así que se puso de pie para llenar un vaso de agua y con una toalla húmeda se los mojó delicadamente. También le pasó la toalla sobre los párpados, la frente y finalmente por sus manos. Lo último que hizo antes de decidir salir de la habitación había sido trenzar su cabello tal como Sura se lo había enseñado. Con un ligero apretón en su mano Serena le hizo saber, aunque ella no lo supiera, que estaría con ella dentro de poco.

**- Volveré en un momento ¿si?-** le susurró al oído**- tú solo duerme-**

Sailor moon se puso de pie y cerró silenciosamente la cortina para dar mayor privacidad a Sura.

Cuando se dio la vuelta se percató que el médico de Sura le estaba observando ensimismadamente.

Un poco sorprendida por ese hecho, sailor moon le sonrió y se acercó a él quien se vio un poco incómodo de ser capturado en pleno acto de fisgoneo.

**- Majestad, solo quería ver si la paciente necesitaba algo pero no quise interrumpirle-**

La actitud del profesional había cambiado completamente desde que había averiguado la identidad de Serena. Ahora le hablaba como si se tratara de una especie de celebridad. Para ser honesta le resultaba bastante embarazoso.

**- Yo solo necesito saber donde están mis compañeros-**

Caminaron juntos hacia el exterior. Takumi sonrió misteriosamente.

**- Sus amigos son tan testarudos como usted, majestad-**

**- ¿Eh?-** preguntó Sailor moon algo ofendida

**- Prácticamente han exigido ayudar. Un grupo de guerreras están ayudando a recoger escombros, mientras que otro grupo está ayudando a atender a los pacientes menos graves-**

Sailor moon asintió complacida. Sus amigas eran increíbles.

**- ¿Y Darien?-** preguntó, ya no que no le veía en el vestíbulo. El médico al principio se vio confuso pero luego comprendió

**- ¡Ah se refiere al Príncipe! Él está cooperando con los demás médicos. Me señaló que practica el arte de la medicina en su planeta natal así que con gusto aceptamos su ayuda-**

Una vez que Sailor moon comprobó que todo estaba en orden en ese ámbito, debía de hablar de otras cosas importantes.

**- ¿Usted podría decirme que tan malos son los daños?-**

Él le indicó que tomaran asiento en un par de sillas que estaban ubicadas metros más allá. Ya sentados Takumi suspiró.

**- Si me pregunta por los daños referentes al palacio no estoy muy informado, para eso tendría que hablar con el encargado de la seguridad del castillo. Si me pregunta por el capital humano…-**

Eso era precisamente lo que le interesaba saber.

**- Hasta el momento he contabilizado veinte muertos una decena de heridos graves y otro tanto con lesiones leves-**

Ahí estaba toda la gente que Sailor moon había divisado anteriormente. Su mirada se entristeció.

**- Dentro de las personas fallecidas…-**

Inspiró con fuerza

**- ¿Está incluida la Princesa Kakkyu?-**

El médico no ocultó su asombro.

**- No muchas personas saben que la Princesa ha fallecido. Hemos preferido mantenerlo en reserva, al menos mientras comprobemos que el pueblo está a salvo de otro posible ataque. Será un golpe durísimo para todos-**

No preguntó como Serena se había enterado y ésta agradeció su mesura. Un par de enfermeras caminaron frente a ellos con curiosidad.

**- ¿Estaba viva ella cuando la encontraron?-**

Takumi negó.

**- Yo fui quien la trató. Intentamos reanimarla por varios minutos pero su corazón…-**

Movió la cabeza, como atormentado por una terrible visión.

**- Nunca había visto así, solo en pacientes que sufren de infartos. Su corazón prácticamente había estallado, como si lo hubieran presionado muy fuerte-**

Una ráfaga de dolor heló la sangre de sailor moon.

**- Por como estaba su cuerpo cuando lo encontramos…creo que la Princesa Kakkyu murió defendiendo algo o alguien-**

La mirada de sailor moon recayó sobre la puerta del cuarto que había abandonado minutos atrás.

**- Murió defendiendo a Sura. Su relación era muy estrecha, habrían muerto protegiéndose mutuamente y creo que eso habría sucedido si no le hubieran encontrado a tiempo-**

Abruptamente sailor moon tomó la mano de Takumi. Con lágrimas en los ojos la sostuvo.

**- Muchas gracias. Muchas gracias por cuidar de ella. Yo… no se como agradecerle-**

**- Majestad, su sola presencia aquí nos hace creer que no estamos solos y que el ataque a nuestro pueblo y la muerte de nuestra Princesa no quedarán impunes-**

Y así sería.

**- Sura…¿Sura sabe lo que le ocurrió a Kakkyu?-**

El médico negó.

**- No lo sabemos. Cuando la encontramos ya había perdido la conciencia y ahora…solo se ha despertado un solo momento; en el que usted atravesó la puerta de su habitación. Ha sido casi mágico-**

Un sonrojo cruzó levemente por el rostro de sailor moon. Takumi soltó la mano de Serena al rato de analizarla profundamente.

**- Debo confesar que estoy sorprendido, por varias cosas-**

El tono que usó llamó la atención de Serena. Había gracia e interés en su voz.

**- ¿sorprendido?-**

**- Así es. Si no supiera que es muy poco probable, habría apostado a que Sura y usted son hermanas. El parecido es increíble-**

Sailor moon retorció sus manos nerviosamente. También se había estado preguntando eso varias veces.

- **Usted cree…-** comenzó a preguntar tímidamente**- ¿usted cree que eso sea posible?-**

Una sonrisa sincera llenó los labios del médico. Viéndolo actuar así y no con toda su autoridad, se veía bastante guapo. Sus ojos negros se achicaron cuando sonrió.

**- Vivimos en un universo en donde no existen muchos imposibles pero basándome en la historia que precede a la familia del Reino Lunar no lo creo así. Además si mi intuición no me falla, Sura es algo mayor que usted. Al menos por un año o dos-**

¡Vaya! eso sí que había impresionado a Serena. Estaba enterado de la historia de su ascendencia y además había hecho cálculos de su edad. La mirada de Serena fue de total asombro.

**- Espero que no malinterprete mi comentario, majestad- **agregó Takumi al ver que sailor moon no decía nada-** pero eso es otra de las cosas que me llamó la atención de su persona. Es muy joven-**

Sailor moon reprimió una sonrisa.

**- ¿Y eso es malo?-** preguntó con fingida indignación, haciendo que el médico se sonrojara más de la cuenta

**- ¡No me lo tome a mal! Había oído las historias y rumores acerca de usted pero verlo es…-**

**- ¿Rumores?- **

La plática se estaba volviendo de lo más extraña. Takumi asintió un tanto arrepentido de haberlo mencionado.

**- Ya sabe…-** murmuró un tanto apenado- **la mujer más poderosa de todas que con un toque de su Cristal sagrado puede hacer brillar el universo entero, pero que su belleza es cien veces más cegadora que ese resplandor…esa que escogió el amor de un simple guerrero al corazón del Príncipe de la tierra-**

¿Poder infinito? ¿Belleza cegadora? ¿Acaso su vida era un chisme amoroso a nivel universal? Sailor moon casi se cae de la silla.

**- ¿Soy así como una especie de leyenda planetaria?-**

**- Mas bien la inspiración de muchos jóvenes y jovencitas enamoradas. Todas ellas quieren ser como la Princesa de la Luna; entre dos grandes amores. Y todos ellos quieren ser el joven que se quedó con la dama-**

Aunque el entusiasmo del chico era casi contagioso a Serena le pareció que más bien había oído hablar del lado bonito de la historia. No tenía idea de lo que significaba el paquete completo.

Guardó silencio un instante.

**- Supongo que puede verse así de lindo…-**

El médico le vio de reojo. Había perdido un poco de su semblante chispeante.

**- Lindo para quien no lo ha vivido ¿verdad?- **agregó menos entusiasta.

Sailor moon le sonrió de vuelta

**- Las cosas han sido difíciles de llevar. A veces creo que el planeta tierra es demasiado pequeño para nosotros tres-**

La conversación se había tornado más personal de lo que ambos habían presupuestado.

**- Los jóvenes Kou ¿están enterados de lo ocurrido?-**

El cambio de tema efectuado por Takumi le había dado a sailor moon un respiro.

**- No hemos podido comunicarnos con ellos. Cuando regresemos lo volveremos a intentar. Tienen que saberlo-**

Si a Takumi ese hecho le llamó la atención lo ocultó bastante bien. A Serena le surgió una pequeña duda.

**- ¿Usted los conoció?-**

**- No íntimamente-** respondió de manera formal- **ellos no pasaban mucho tiempo en el planeta. Siempre tenían a su cargo misiones y encargos por todos lados, pero se les consideraba amables y valerosos-**

Así mismo era como les veían en la tierra.

**- Majestad…si no es mucha la intromisión…-**

El chico se vio incluso más avergonzado a medida que el silencio era más pronunciado.

**- ¿Si?-** preguntó sailor moon

**- ¿Cual de los tres hermanos Kou es el de la historia?-**

Sailor moon intentó ocultar su sonrojo y la sonrisa que vino después de eso. No tenía problema en decirlo, solo era extraño que a un desconocido pudiera importarle.

**- Verá…-** balbuceó torpemente-** es…-**

**- espere-** dijo Takumi interrumpiéndola de pronto-** déjeme adivinar-**

La curiosidad de sailor moon fue en aumento ¿Acaso sabía más de lo que decía?

**- Es el joven Seiya ¿verdad?-**

**- ¡Como lo supo!-**

Los ojos Takumi se hicieron pequeños, como si intentara rescatar de manera exacta un recuerdo enterrado en su memoria.

**- Por que hubo una vez un chico que no tenía ganas de vivir y su familia estaba tan preocupada por él que le llevaron al médico-**

El pulso de sailor moon se disparó.

**- Nunca antes habría creído que alguien pudiera enfermar de amor…hasta que escuché la historia de la estrella fugaz y el eterno amor hacia su Serena de la Luna. Ahí supe que sí era posible-**

Una enfermera bajita y de cabello negro recogido en una coleta corrió hacia donde ellos estaban sentados. Aún con las palabras del doctor frescas en su cabeza, sailor moon intentó prestar atención a la recién llegada.

**- ¡Doctor! ¡La paciente de la habitación 301 ha vuelto a despertar!-**

Sailor moon se levantó y sonrió abiertamente ¡esa era la habitación de Sura! Takumi se puso de pie y tomó el codo de Serena, guiándola hacia la pieza.

**- Es muy importante que ella sienta a alguien cercano cuando comience a hacer preguntas-**

Eso no pintaba bien.

**- Quiere decir que…-**

**- Creo que no veo otra alternativa-** le respondió Takumi con seriedad- **usted tendrá que informarle del deceso de la Princesa Kakkyu-**

* * *

La niebla que había estado envolviendo su cerebro retrocedió con lentitud y la mente finalmente comenzó a funcionarle. Recordaba los sonidos que retumbaban a través de las paredes, el olor intenso que hizo escocer tu nariz y lagrimear sus ojos. Había corrido a través del alboroto y de la gente con rostros asustados para alcanzar a la Princesa Kakkyu.

Luego todo se volvió negro y cuando abrió los ojos se sentía helada, asustada y totalmente desamparada.

La imagen de la Princesa Kakkyu tendida en el suelo rígida y sin luz en su mirada fue lo último que logró procesar antes de encomendar su alma a una fuerza superior.

Sura gimió tan intensamente como pudo e intentó moverse pero había algo prendido a su brazo que la mantenía fija al suelo. Aunque no se sentía tan frío y duro como en el que se había quedado dormida.

Con su mano derecha palmeó algo suave y luego algo muy cálido que la sostuvo con ligereza. Abrió lentamente los ojos y después de un instante en el que tuvo que acostumbrarse nuevamente a la luz, se encontró con un rostro muy familiar.

**- Oré para que pudieras encontrarme-** murmuró con voz ronca- **Oré para que tu calidez me mantuviera tibia-**

Serena se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano que tenía libre mientras Sura se volvía a mover.

**- No te los quites-** le dijo con dulzura- **te ayudarán a mejorar-**

Sura se llevó una mano hacia el rostro y luego hacia su cabello. Había algo diferente en él.

**- Por qué…- **

**- Yo lo trencé tal como me enseñaste, espero que haya quedado bien-**

Takumi se acercó y anotó algunos indicadores médicos. Le sonrió con amabilidad.

**- La señorita aquí presente armó un gran lío para poder estar contigo. Me alegro de que finalmente puedan platicar, pero no te esfuerces demasiado aún estas delicada de salud-**

Una enfermera acomodó sus almohadas para que pudiera sentarse más recta. Las costillas le ardieron como brasas encendidas y suprimió un sollozo. Fue ahí cuando se percató que no se encontraban solas en la habitación. Serena había traído a todo un grupo de salvataje…incluido al Príncipe Darien. Las guerreras le sonrieron con sincera alegría. Incluso el príncipe le enseñó una bella sonrisa. Sura no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzada. Debía de parecer una sombra de la Princesa de la Luna.

**- No te preocupes por eso-** le susurró Serena como leyendo su mente**- ni en mis mejores momentos podría llegar a ser tan linda como tú-**

Oírla decir aquello la hizo sentir aún más apenada. Ceder ante su frivolidad cuando había cosas trascendentales de las cuales discutir…

Sura se tocó la cabeza donde un vendaje apretado rodeaba su frente. Precisamente ahí sentía un dolor penetrante.

**- Sufriste un traumatismo en el cráneo. Afortunadamente no hubo necesidad de drenar hematomas o extraer hueso-**

La explicación fue tan confusa para Sura como para Serena.

**- Quiere decir que al menos no entraste a pabellón por esa herida- **le explicó Darien desde la parte posterior de la cama.

**- ¿Al menos por esa herida? ¿Quiere decir que…?-**

Takumi descubrió lentamente la sábana con la que Sura estaba cubierta. La pierna derecha estaba envuelta en vendas blancas e inmovilizada por una férula. Hizo el amague de moverla pero no respondió.

**- Podré…¿podré volver a caminar?-**

Takumi vio la preocupación en sus ojos.

**- Tuvimos que poner algunos tornillos para volver a unir el hueso. Necesitarás fisioterapia para recuperar de a poco la movilidad de la pierna-**

Sailor moon se abalanzó para abrazarle ya no resistiendo más su alegría de que ella estuviera bien

**- ¿Lo ves? ¡Dentro de algún tiempo volverás a sentirte bien!-**

Sura hundió la cabeza en el hombro de Serena. Para ella nada volvería a ser como antes. Con cuidado de no pasar a llevar sus costillas, se separó un poco.

**- Lo último que recuerdo….-** comenzó a decir Sura**- es encontrarme en el suelo del castillo junto a la Princesa Kakkyu ¿Ella…?-**

Takumi miró a Serena y asintió.

**- Si me disculpan iré a ingresar estos datos. Si me necesitan solo avisen a una enfermera-**

Esa era la señal. Sailor moon le sonrió tímidamente y cuando se cerró la puerta tras de él miró a sus amigas. Realmente no sabía como hacer esto. Dar malas noticias no estaba dentro de sus actividades favoritas, de hecho lo odiaba. Sailor Venus se adelantó a sus pensamientos.

**- ¿Deseas que les dejemos a solas?- **

**- No, por favor no- **dijo Sura de inmediato-** la compañía de todos ustedes me reconforta-**

Serena se sentó como pudo sobre la cama sin soltar en ningún momento a su amiga. Al principio solo se dedicó a acariciar su mano mientras reordenaba sus ideas pero mientras más pensaba en la manera de comunicarle la noticia a Sura, menos segura se sentía de hacerlo.

**- Princesa- **le dijo Sura atrapando entre sus manos la de Serena**- solo dígamelo-**

Darien observó la escena con admiración. Los papeles se habían invertido totalmente. Sura era la que estaba consolando a Serena cuando debía de ser al revés. Asintiendo entrecortadamente Sailor moon se lo confirmó.

**- Ella falleció en el ataque al palacio. Lo siento muchísimo Sura, realmente-**

La chica de los ojos negros inspiró profundamente. Su interior ya lo sabía pero oírlo en voz alta era devastador. Las costillas le punzaron tan fuerte que pensó que su corazón había reventado de la tristeza. Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y lloró en el más absoluto de los silencios.

Las guerreras aguardaron con paciencia y comprensión pues podían identificarse con Sura. Si a Serena llegara a pasarle algo no tendrían consuelo suficiente para superarlo.

Darien permaneció estoico en su sitio, pero sin desconocer que la escena le hacía sentir cierta aflicción y fascinación al mismo tiempo. La simbiosis entre ambas dos chicas era asombrosa. Ahora era Serena quien vivificaba a Sura con sentidas palabras aún cuando sus ojos reflejaban profunda congoja. Ver sufrir a Sura y a Serena era preocupante por partida doble.

Cuando Sura se sintió con las fuerzas suficientes como para hablar, bajó sus manos.

**- No pude decirle cuanto la quería, no pude protegerla. No cuidé de ella. Fallé-**

Con la misma sábana blanca en la que estaba envuelta, Serena secó sus mejillas.

**- Eso no es cierto. Ella sabía lo mucho que significaba para ti, siempre lo supo. Estuviste con ella en los momentos difíciles. Ella escogió protegerte, hizo lo mismo que tú habrías hecho por su vida-**

Una nueva oleada de sollozos se apoderó de Sura.

**- Era mi familia…la única familia que tenía. Ahora estoy sola…no tengo a nadie-**

Esa declaración casi acaba con el corazón de Serena. Darien tenía tanta razón… Sura era un alma tan frágil que despertaba en ella el mismo sentimiento de protección que en el Príncipe.

**- Eso no es cierto-** le contestó Serena con ternura**- me tienes a mí, a las chicas, a Darien y a los hermanos Kou que te adoran tanto más que yo…así que no digas que estás sola. Nunca lo estarás-**

Sura realmente no sabía como sobrellevar la tristeza sin la presencia de la Princesa Kakkyu. Como habitar ese enorme castillo sin su compañía, como recorrer los jardines y decenas de habitaciones sin cargar con el peso de la ausencia de su compañera. Sería un constante recordarlo de su abrupta partida. Había estado la mayor parte de su vida al servicio de una persona con la cual no compartiría nunca más y simplemente no podía asimilarlo. Conocía a esa mujer mejor que a sí misma y de pronto sin previo aviso la arrancaban de su lado. Ahora se sentía a la deriva, sin rumbo. Sin un propósito.

**- No se como afrontar esto…no soy tan fuerte-**

Una semana en esa cama de hospital y Sura enfermaría, dos semanas y no podría levantarse otra vez. En tres semanas Sura estaría muerta y Serena tendría que volver a viajar a Kimokku esta vez para enterrar a su amiga, a menos que hiciera algo para evitarlo. Y solo se le ocurría una alternativa.

Sailor moon giró su cabeza para hallar justo a la persona con la que necesitaba tener un instante de entendimiento. Darien era el único que podía llegar a comprender esa necesidad de cuidar de ella y el único que entendería la inestabilidad de Sura. Él había tenido que lidiar con la de Serena por mucho tiempo.

Nunca antes Serena se había visto a sí misma como una persona que pudiera cuidar de otra, había sentido la urgencia de hacerlo en varias ocasiones pero ahora era distinto. Darien tenía razón. Ella había cambiado. Podía hacerlo. Podía cuidar de ella.

**- ¿Darien?-**

La mirada de Serena fue tan transparente que Darien comprendió inmediatamente lo que estaba sucediendo. Y lo que le estaba pidiendo. En realidad lo supo desde que las vio juntas. Supo que no se separarían en un buen tiempo así que Darien asintió por que negarle algo así suponía un acto demasiado cruel tanto para Serena como para Sura.

Sailor Venus se pegó al oído de Mars.

**- ¿Que está sucediendo?-** le susurró

Rei puso las manos en ambos costados de su cintura

**- Ya me suponía que nuestra Serena haría algo así-**

La interrogante entre las guerreras creció, salvo para la sailor del fuego. Una vez que sailor moon contó con el apoyo de Darien, volvió a mirar a Sura y a sostener su mano.

**- ¿Por que no vienes con nosotros? Conmigo al planeta tierra-**

¿A la tierra? ¿Sin la Princesa Kakkyu? Eso era inaudito ¿Qué haría ella ahí? Agachó la cabeza para que no viera su tribulación. La reacción de Sura no era lo que Serena esperó. Quizás la estaba presionando demasiado después de todo estaba intentando sobrellevar muchas emociones.

**- No digo que te quedes a vivir por siempre sino que estés al menos un tiempo hasta que duela menos… lo único que deseo es que no te sientas sola y si mi compañía te sirve de algo pues tómala-**

Sura asintió aún sin enseñar su rostro. Lo que había dicho anteriormente no era exagerado. La Princesa Kakkyu realmente era la única persona a la que consideraba de su familia pues la suya propia nunca había estado presente. A sus padres apenas los recordaba pues habían sido vencidos en batalla hace muchísimos años. Nunca tuvo hermanos ni primos así que su vida había sido bastante solitaria antes de conocer a la Princesa y ahora sin ella…

Una nueva lágrima rodó por su mejilla. Ahora Kimokku le parecía un lugar demasiado grande y aterrador como para estar sola ahí.

Serena aguardó pacientemente a que Sura lo asimilara mientras sus amigas aún comentaban la petición de su líder. Era algo improvisado así como la mayoría de las ideas de Serena, pero al parecer contaba con el beneplácito de la única persona que podía impedirlo. Últimamente Darien y Serena estaban coincidiendo en más cosas de las que creían.

**- Sura-** le llamó Serena. La chica alzó la cabeza**- no te sientas avergonzada por necesitar de algo a lo que aferrarse. Eres inmensamente importante para mí así que por favor ven conmigo a la tierra. Juntas superaremos esto y muy pronto podrás volver a sentirte lo suficientemente valiente como para pisar este planeta sin la ayuda de nadie-**

¿Sería eso cierto? ¿Podría volver a pensar en su planeta sin que eso le recordara lo que había perdido? Quiso con todas sus energías creer en las palabras de Serena. Y lo cierto es que creía ciegamente en ella. Esa era su amiga, la que había atravesado medio universo solo para rescatarla y ahora volvía a hacerlo sin siquiera proponérselo. Sura se atrevió a mirar a la audiencia que seguía con atención la plática.

**- ¿Está bien esto?-** les preguntó tímidamente

Las guerreras de la Luna sonrieron.

**- Cuidaremos de ti-** le dijo sailor mercury de inmediato

**- En la tierra tus heridas sanarán, chica-** agregó sailor Júpiter guiñándole el ojo

**- ¡Y no dejaremos que te sientas sola un minuto!-** exclamó Venus casi saltando de la emoción

- **Considéranos como tu nueva familia-** afirmó sailor mars

La emoción la hizo sonrojar y sentir un hormigueo por todo su cuerpo. Luego la mirada de Sura se trasladó hacia la única persona que no se había pronunciado al respecto. Simplemente había asentido a la pregunta implícita de Serena, así como siempre hacía ¿Acaso él estaba de acuerdo o solo lo había echo para no contradecir a Serena?

Darien leyó la duda en la mirada de Sura y mientras intentaba no sentirse afectado por ese rostro cándido, decidió que había que darle un poco de confianza a esa chica.

**- Confía en Serena y considera a la tierra como tu segundo hogar a partir de ahora- **

La expresión de Sura fue tan extremadamente adorable que Darien tuvo problemas en disimular que no le había impresionado.

Serena tiró de sus manos con emoción.

**- ¿Te quedan dudas al respecto?-** le dijo Sailor moon para luego guiñarle el ojo misteriosamente aunque Sura no comprendió la razón.

**- Yo solo…-**

Realmente no sabía que más decir. Las palabras de aquellas personas habían tenido la habilidad de robar las suyas.

**-Si aún no están convencida pues piénsalo de esta forma querida amiga-**

Serena se puso de pie de improviso junto a su cama y la apuntó con su delgado dedo índice queriendo parecer tajante.

**- Digas lo que digas no hay manera de que yo parta de este planeta sin ti-**

* * *

Cuando Yaten abrió los ojos estaba seguro de que no estaba en su dormitorio. Demasiado ordenado y además se encontró de frente con una pequeña biblioteca, algo que no elegiría como parte de su decoración. Se volteó con pereza y se encontró con la cabeza de Taiki recostada en la otra almohada con dirección a su closet. Recordó que después de la fiesta ambos estaban tan emocionados que se quedaron platicando en la habitación de Taiki y que el sueño los había vencido a ambos y al parecer había perdido la conciencia antes de irse a su habitación.

Bostezó un par de veces y puso las manos atrás de su cabeza. Y ya que era evidente que no irían a ninguna parte a lo menos en la mañana se dio la tarea de repasar la noche. Podía definirlo en una sola palabra: fantástica.

La fiesta había sido todo un éxito. Estaba seguro que los periódicos hablarían de ella y obtendría muy buenas críticas como anfitrión. No es que estuviera en plan soberbio pero tenía que reconocer que se había lucido. Yaten el gruñón había sido guardado en un cajón con llave y Yaten el amistoso y experto en fiestas había salido a dar una vuelta.

Y para ser honesto lo había disfrutado. Había compartido con gente nueva, reído y había logrado su cometido, que era desprenderse de sus preocupaciones a lo menos un par de horas. Hasta había platicado con un par de chicas invitadas a la fiesta bastante lindas y simpáticas. Ninguna con la que tuviera ganas de volver a citarse pero al menos lo había intentado y eso lo hacía sentirse orgulloso de sí mismo.

Miró hacia su hermano que aún seguía durmiendo. Taiki también lo había pasado bien. Por lo que habían platicado y con ayuda de sus habilidades de relacionador público había logrado agendar varios proyectos interesantes que evaluarían en conjunto. Y hablando de conjunto…

No tenía la menor idea que había sucedido con el hermano número tres. Seiya había sido literalmente un fantasma durante la noche. Había desaparecido apenas cuando la fiesta estaba comenzando y con paradero incierto. Pero sus llaves estaban sobre la mesa, había un plato sucio en el lavadero y además la puerta de su dormitorio estaba cerrada así que seguramente había subido, comido un poco y ahora estaba durmiendo.

Taiki se removió en su lado de la cama y se acostó de espalda.

**- ¿Que hora es?-** dijo con la voz rasposa

Yaten tomó su reloj de la mesa de noche.

**- Las diez de la mañana-**

Taiki se restregó el rostro con la mano y cerró los ojos otra vez

**- Creo que ir a la escuela ya no es una opción. Sabía que al final no iríamos-**

**- No seas así hermanito lo disfrutaste igual que yo-**

Pero lo que más le importaba a Taiki es que su hermano se había visto relajado y alegre durante toda la noche. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía así a Yaten así que la inasistencia a la escuela lo valía. A veces había que ceder por un bien mayor y el bienestar de sus hermanos siempre lo sería.

**- Deberíamos preparar el desayuno y ver si Seiya está vivo-**

Yaten aún no tenía intenciones de moverse

**- Debe estar en su pieza durmiendo o quizás se escapó en medio de la noche para estar con Serena. Ese tema lo tiene un poco digamos…trastornado-**

**- Hablando de eso Yaten ¿Qué fue lo que pasó entre ellos esta vez? porque Seiya estaba feliz pero cuando llegó a casa parecía todo lo contrario-**

Yaten se tapó los ojos con el brazo para no mirar directamente a la luz que se colaba por las persianas

**- Seiya vio a Serena platicando con un chico a solas y en secreto-**

**- ¿Y como se enteró de eso?- **preguntó Taiki un poco más intrigado que al principio

**- Digamos que la siguió. La seguimos para ser más exacto-**

Taiki suspiró y movió la cabeza en clara señal de desaprobación

**- Eso no está bien Yaten, cuando Serena se entere se molestará-**

Yaten se hundió de hombros

**- Seiya también tiene derecho a molestarse-**

Esa declaración sorprendió a Taiki

**- ¿Y donde está tu discurso de que apoyas a tu amiga a pesar de todo?-**

El sueño se había evaporado del sistema de Yaten así se también se incorporó y se sentó apoyando la espalda en el respaldo de la cama

**- Serena es mi mejor amiga y yo más que nadie deseo que esos dos sean finalmente felices. Es** **por eso que ayer intenté levantar el ánimo de Seiya asegurándole que Serena lo ama y que confía en él, que lo escogió por algo y que gracias a él Serena ha podido lograr todo lo que ha logrado…pero honestamente me estoy quedando sin armas. Mientras yo intento que Seiya siga creyendo en ella Serena sigue apilando secretos y cosas poco claras en la espalda de Seiya. Soy el fan número uno del team Seiya-Serena pero hasta yo puedo darme cuenta que no se puede defender lo indefendible. Y Serena me está haciendo muy complicada esa labor-**

Eso de estar en el medio de dos personas a las que quería tanto le estaba comenzando a afectar también. Yaten sabía lo que Serena había sufrido por la mentira de Seiya y la había apoyado cuando determinó no continuar la relación con su hermano pero esto se estaba tornando muy complicado, sobretodo cuando esta vez era Serena y no Seiya quien a su juicio no estaba haciendo las cosas como se debía.

**- ¿Crees que Serena aún esté interesada en volver con Seiya?-**

Hasta hace un par de semanas Yaten habría tenido respuesta para eso pero ahora… no sabía como responder principalmente porque Serena ni siquiera platicaba ya de eso con él y además porque sus actitudes daban para pensar muchas cosas difusas.

**- No lo sé Taiki pero pienso que esta vez Serena no está siendo justa. Si aún está enamorada de Seiya pero no se siente lista para retomar la relación pues que se lo diga no tiene nada de malo, es natural sentirse insegura después de lo que paso entre ellos. Pero es la agonía de no saber lo que tiene así a Seiya. Un día son los mejores amigos, al otro se pasean por la vida como novios desde siempre y al otro Serena se cita a espaldas de Seiya con otro chico…hasta yo me volvería loco de angustia con todo eso-**

Frunció el seño.

**- Seiya se equivocó todos estamos de acuerdo con eso, pero eso no significa que tenga que sufrir eternamente por su error. Eso no significa que Serena lo tenga que castigar con su silencio…todos tenemos derecho a una segunda oportunidad y Seiya ha demostrado con creces su arrepentimiento-**

Taiki realmente estaba sorprendido por la seriedad con la que Yaten se estaba tomando el asunto. Si bien su hermano era la mayoría del tiempo así de grave en todo lo relacionado con su vida se notaba a simple vista que había meditado mucho acerca del problema en el que estaba Seiya. Estaba preocupado y estaba haciendo el esfuerzo por entender a Seiya a pesar de su cercana amistad con Serena.

**- ¿Le has comentado esto a Serena?-** le preguntó Taiki- **Quizás tu consejo la pueda hacer ver la situación desde la perspectiva de Seiya. Ella te escucha-**

Yaten hizo un mohín con su nariz.

**- Digamos que mi visión de las cosas cambió hoy en la tarde-**

Eso se oyó bastante tajante viniendo de Yaten y más si se estaba refiriendo a Serena. Taiki pudo notar una extraña vibra en sus palabras.

**- ¿Tú también te molestaste con ella verdad?-**

Yaten no hizo nada por negarlo. Más que molesto estaba un poco herido de que Serena no le estuviera confiando sus cosas. Una razón más para comprender a su hermano.

**- Sentí como se debe de sentir Seiya todo el tiempo. Se que Serena no tiene ninguna obligación de decírmelo todo pero de todas maneras me sentí excluido de su vida y no me gustó. Imagina sentir eso constantemente como le pasa a Seiya-**

Taiki imaginó a Amy actuando así. El solo pensarlo le entristeció.

**- Debe ser horrible-**

Yaten se cruzó de brazos y pateó un poco las cobijas pues estaban sintiendo algo de calor.

**- Por eso es que estaba tan motivado con que la fiesta resultara y que la disfrutáramos los tres. Este último tiempo no ha sido bueno para nosotros…pareciera como si hubiéramos venido a la tierra solo a sufrir. Quise tener al menos un día en el que nos sacáramos de la mente esa impresión-**

Taiki había estado en lo cierto. Yaten había hecho todo el esfuerzo de ser sociable y amable con el resto para hacerlos sentir a ellos mejor. Para regalarles una noche libre de rostros largos y desanimados. Yaten era tan bueno como Seiya, solo había que tener paciencia y mirar un poco más en el fondo. Pero eso era lo que le hacia tan especial. Taiki palmeó su hombro y le sonrió con cariño.

**- Eres muy buen hermano Yaten y te aseguro que valoramos mucho tu intención. Lo pasé muy bien, gracias por tu esfuerzo-**

Por muy tonto que pudo parecer Yaten se sonrojó un poco al oír ese cumplido e intentó dejarlo pasar con un encogimiento de hombros.

**- Al menos tú si lo pasaste bien. No tengo idea si Seiya se divirtió o no-**

De un salto Taiki se puso de pie junto a la cama.

**- Pues vayamos a comprobarlo-**

**- Ve tú mientras yo voy a la cocina a preparar café-**

Taiki abrió su closet para tomar su bata de levantar y se la abrochó en la cintura mientras salía de la habitación. Se dirigió hacia el baño para asearse rápidamente después de todo ya habría tiempo para ducharse después. Aún estaba un poco somnoliento cuando salió y se dirigió hacia las cortinas con la intención de abrirlas. La sala estaba demasiado oscura para su gusto así que un poco de luz invernal no le haría daño. Fue ahí cuando algo se atravesó en su camino haciendo que casi cayera al suelo. Alcanzó a sujetarse de la pared y recuperar el equilibro.

**- Estuvo cerca-** susurró aún nervioso por su tropiezo

Taiki bajó la vista para saber que era lo que había botado en el suelo. Frunció el ceño y se acercó más para ver mejor. Taiki se irguió agresivamente. Algo no estaba encajando aquí. Volvió a acercarse y esta vez lo hizo más de cerca. A menos que sus anteojos estuvieran rotos o que necesitara más aumento no había error. Se levantó y retrocedió un poco confundido hacia la puerta de su dormitorio. Golpeó dos veces.

**- ¿Yaten? ¿Podrías venir?-**

Unos segundos después Yaten apareció envuelto en su pijama color azul.

**- ¿Que sucede?-** preguntó mirando a su hermano

Taiki se agachó y cuando volvió a erguirse de su mano pendía algo.

**- Por favor dime que es tuyo-**

Yaten soltó una risotada.

**- ¿Estás de broma? ¿Por qué tendría yo un zapato de mujer?-**

**- ¿Por qué tendría yo este zapato de mujer?-** respondió Taiki en un tono más cauteloso

Los dos luego de observarse un par de segundos dirigieron su mirada hacia la única parte que podía darles una explicación.

**- Oh-** soltó Yaten abriendo poco a poco la boca hasta formar una enorme "o". Apunto hacia la puerta del dormitorio de Seiya con su dedo índice-** ¡Oh no no no no no!- **exclamó dos tonos por encima de su voz

Le quitó el zapato de la mano a Taiki.

**- ¡Dime que eso es tuyo!- **volvió a repetir

Aunque ya sabía la respuesta quizás si la oía otra vez podría entender mejor que estaba pasando. Taiki se atuvo a su plan original y abrió las persianas para que la luz natural entrara. Cuando habían llegado a casa la noche anterior apenas si habían encendido una lámpara pequeña así que no se habían percatado del desastre que estaba a su alrededor.

Había ropa de Seiya esparcida por el suelo, el sofá estaba desordenado y los cojines repartidos por el piso. Y el otro zapato estaba sobre la mesa. Taiki caminó con lentitud hacia una de las esquinas del sofá y tomó entre sus manos un vestido pequeño color gris y decoraciones en color bronce. Yaten se concentró en ese último detalle.

Yaten volvió a abrir la boca.

**- ¡Es un vestido!-**

Taiki se lo enseñó

**- Lo se Yaten-**

**- ¡Es evidente que pertenece a una chica!-**

Honestamente Yaten no estaba siendo muy elocuente en sus observaciones.

**- Si-** respondió Taiki- **pero de qué chica es lo importante aquí-**

Los dos caminaron a la par y luego de mirar hacia el sofá desordenado y en donde no tenían idea de que había sucedido, decidieron ante la duda sentarse en las sillas de la cocina.

Ambos comenzaron a sacar sus propias conclusiones y por muy imposible e impensable que pudiera parecer todas las pistas llevaban a una sola alternativa. Yaten abrió la boca por tercera vez en menos de cinco minutos.

**- De Serena tal vez...-**

Pero Yaten sabía que no era así. No solo por que ese vestido atrevido no era algo que Serena se pondría sino que en su interior sabría si ella se hallara en su casa. Serena no estaba cerca. Esa ropa no era de Serena. Taiki también lo sabía, lo leyó en su mirada.

**- ¡Oh demonios que está pasando aquí!- **balbuceó Yaten enterrándose en la silla.

La mañana se estaba volviendo la más extraña de su vida. Taiki carraspeó y soltó una risita mientras hacía un gesto con la boca.

**- Creo que una chica estuvo en nuestro apartamento-**

* * *

En el minuto en el que Seiya recuperó la conciencia tuvo la total seguridad de que habría sido mucho mejor permanecer con los ojos cerrados y dormido por lo que restaba de la semana. O del mes.

La cabeza le latía como si se la hubieran estado golpeando durante horas con un bate, los ojos le pesaban toneladas y el estómago se le había trasladado a los pies, se lo estaban retorciendo muy fuerte o se había comido una antorcha porque sentía fuego en él. Probablemente si no estuviera acostado ya se habría caído. En resumidas cuentas Seiya estaba experimentando la peor resaca que una persona pudiera tener.

A pesar de ello Seiya no tenía la suficiente cantidad de alcohol en la sangre como para olvidar o pretender que lo que había ocurrido solo hace un par de horas no había sucedido. Y la prueba más tangible de aquello estaba recostada a su lado dándole la espalda y durmiendo plácidamente.

Seiya estiro su cuello para comprobar que Kara aún permanecía en el mundo de los sueños. Su respiración era pausada y tenía una expresión apacible en el rostro. Aún llevaba puesta la camisa que le había prestado la noche anterior y la sábana apenas cubría sus largas y bronceadas piernas…

Seiya se sonrojó por completo y se cubrió la mitad del cuerpo con su parte de la sábana.

La imagen de un chico vestido con ropa de presidiario tras las rejas se vino a su cabeza. Había convencido a Kara que se quedara con él ¿podía ser considerado eso como un delito? la idea de que se había aprovechado de una chica emocionalmente inestable estaba ahí, latiéndole entre las sienes.

Seiya volvió a sonrojarse como el niño que se sentía en ese instante ¿Por qué las cosas habían parecido tan simples horas antes pero sumamente complicadas ahora que las analizaba con la luz del día? y ¿Por qué al candor de la noche se había sentido seguro, fuerte pero ahora no podía evitar asemejarse a una plasta deforme desparramada en una cama que parecía demasiado pequeña para dos?

Seiya cerró los ojos para poder calmarse y dejar de cuestionarse cosas por las cuales de seguro podría cuestionarse más adelante y se concentró en aquellas que eran más inmediatas de atender. Para cuando volvió a abrir los ojos se dedicó a mirar a Kara esta vez con especial detención.

Las cosas que Seiya había comprendido y entendido no eran producto del alcohol, de la adrenalina del momento o de un instante de locura. Recordaba cada trozo de la noche, cada minuto, cada palabra, cada mirada, cada toque… así que no volvería a ponerse la venda sobre los ojos y pretender que nada había pasado. Muchas cosas habían sucedido, cosas que harían que nada volviera a ser como antes. Muchas cosas en Seiya habían cambiado en el transcurso de un par de horas.

Con sumo cuidado y para no despertar a Kara, Seiya puso los pies sobre el suelo y caminó en puntillas preocupándose de evadir todos los obstáculos que estaban esparcidos por el dormitorio. Parecía un campo minado y cualquier cosa que pisara podría hacerlo perder el equilibrio y despertar a la chica y además hacerlo caer de cabeza al suelo. Cuando alcanzó la manilla de la puerta se dio la vuelta para comprobar que con su caminata no la había despertado. Kara seguía durmiendo en la misma posición así que giró la manilla muy despacio y abrió la puerta. La luz de la sala lo golpeó tan fuerte que casi se le derritieron las córneas así que puso un brazo sobre sus ojos mientras ponía un pie fuera.

Cuando ya tenía la mayor parte de su cuerpo en el exterior y sus ojos se acostumbraron a la claridad pudo bajar el brazo y encontrarse con dos pares de ojos grandes, saltones y muy interrogativos. Cerró la puerta tras de sí tan rápido como sus lentas reacciones se lo permitieron y se quedó allí de pie.

Yaten y Taiki estaban aún sentados en las sillas de la cocina de cara hacia su dormitorio. Se miraron lo que pareció una eternidad hasta que Yaten rompió el silencio

**- ¡Que rayos te sucedió pareces un muerto!-**

Seiya se llevó las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza y cerró los ojos. Aún después de unos segundos la voz de su hermano seguía retumbando en su cabeza como una trompeta de guerra.

**- ¿Podrías por favor bajar la voz? La cabeza se me está partiendo en dos-**

Taiki inspiró un poco por la nariz. Desde la distancia podía oler el alcohol que exudaba Seiya.

**- Y no solo te vez mal. Hueles…a un bar de mala muerte-**

Seiya enseñó una pequeña sonrisa a ese comentario. También se sentía asi.

Caminó un par de pasos alejándose de la puerta de su dormitorio y con dirección a la cocina. Tenía tanta sed que podría beberse el agua de toda la ciudad. Abrió la llave del fregadero y bebió simplemente de allí. Taiki y Yaten se miraron desconcertados

**- ¿Seiya donde te metiste anoche? No te vimos en toda la fiesta-**

Bebió sin parar hasta que el fuego que sentía en el estómago se apaciguó un poco. Se dio la vuelta y con los ojos cerrados contestó.

**- La fiesta se estaba volviendo muy ruidosa para mí y busqué un lugar más alejado-**

**- ¿Y asaltaste una licorería de paso?- **preguntó Yaten con los brazos cruzados

Seiya permaneció con los ojos cerrados. Sus hermanos lo averiguarían si es que ya no lo habían adivinado ya, así que inventar excusas o hacerse el desentendido no funcionaría. Además no tenía la más mínima intención de hacerlo. Sentía que mientras más hablaba más se trizaba su cráneo así que idear una estrategia para salir impune de esta no estaba dentro de sus planes. Ni su cuerpo ni su mente se lo permitían.

**- ¿Puedo ir al baño primero? Necesito un minuto o dos-**

Con la mano sobre su pecho desnudo caminó un poco tambaleante hacia el baño. Taiki suspiró y se dirigió hacia el fregadero, abrió un cajón y extrajo dos aspirinas, abrió el grifo llenó un vaso y dejó ambas en la mesa de la cocina. Tomó asiento junto a Yaten y esperó.

Seiya salió a los cinco minutos con la cara refrescada y oliendo a menta. Al menos se había sacado el mal sabor de la boca.

Cuando iba a tomar asiento en una silla que sus hermanos apartaron para él notó que el vestido y los zapatos de Kara estaban reunidos al costado del sofá. Eso era raro así que supuso que alguno de los dos los habían tomado. Cuando Yaten se dio cuenta que Seiya tenía su mirada fija en esas prendas no soportó más la expectación.

**- Si Seiya, nos dimos cuenta de estos pequeños detalles así que ni intentes salir de esta ¿De quien son estas cosas?-**

¿Por qué Yaten tenía que gritar así? ¿Acaso no podía ser como el pasivo y amable de Taiki? Y para afirmar aún más su respeto y cariño hacia su bondadoso hermano, le pasó un par de aspirinas y le ofreció el vaso de agua para que las tragara. Seiya los aceptó gustoso.

**- Gracias Taiki de veras las necesito-**

Dejó el vaso en la mesa y una idea cruzó por su cabeza

**- ¿Quedan más aspirinas?-**

Estaba seguro que cierta chica también las necesitaría.

**- Si… hay un par más en la alacena- **indicó Taiki

Asintió conforme. Yaten dio dos golpecitos a la mesa de la cocina para llamar su atención

**- ¿Hola? ¿Tu otro hermano te hizo una pregunta aquí?-**

Seiya fulminó a Yaten con la mirada.

**- Te escuché Yaten así como las otras diez veces en que gritaste en mi oído-**

Miró hacia la ropa de Kara y se preparó para el bombardeo.

**- Son de una chica-**

Era la respuesta más vaga que encontró pero el rostro cada vez más amargo de Yaten le alivianaba la resaca.

**- ¡No me digas Seiya! ¡Pues si fueran de un chico estaría más asustado de lo que estoy ahora!-**

Taiki le dio un codazo a Yaten para que se callara. Estaba levantando la voz más de lo recomendado.

**- Seiya… solo estamos preocupados. Queremos saber que pasó anoche contigo, desapareciste y bueno despertamos y nos encontramos con…-**

Indicó hacia la ropa y las demás cosas que estaban repartidas en el suelo. La voz un poco tensa de Taiki hizo que Seiya se tomara un poco más en serio las cosas. Suspiró y agradeció al cielo que las aspirinas estuvieran haciendo efecto inmediato.

**- La ropa y los zapatos son de una chica que conocí ayer. Se llama Kara y nos encontramos cuando los dos nos escondíamos un poco del tumulto-**

Volvió a tomar el vaso y bebió un poco más

**- Bebimos champagne y platicamos de muchas cosas y cuando me di cuenta que ya había sido demasiado licor me trajo a casa-**

Tanto Yaten como Taiki se miraron extrañados

**- Seiya tu no sueles hacer esas cosas, ni siquiera bebes ¿Qué pasó?-**

Jugó un poco con el agua moviéndola de un lado a otro.

**- Supongo que lo necesitaba…aunque considerando como me siento ahora quizás debería haberme medido un poco-**

Taiki asintió comprensivo.

**- Al menos eres capaz de darte cuenta que no es buena idea excederse-**

Yaten quitó la arruga de su frente. Un misterio estaba resuelto pero aún quedaban muchas cosas que saber.

**- Y que ¿esa chica se fue desnuda a su casa o que?-**

Seiya bajó el vaso y miró a sus hermanos. Aquí comenzaba la parte difícil de explicar. Sentía como el rubor subía por su cuello como una marejada sin control.

**- Kara no se fue, está durmiendo. En mi dormitorio-**

Yaten abrió la boca pero Seiya lo refrenó.

**- ¡Y te agradecería que dejaras de gritar!-** le dijo con voz ronca- **No quiero que la despiertes aún. Tiene problemas para dormir-**

Taiki y Yaten se hundieron casi al borde de sus sillas y cerraron la boca al unísono. Yaten estaba comenzando a entrar a una etapa en la que la paciencia se reducía al mínimo y la exaltación le doblaba en fuerza.

**- ¡Seiya me explicas que demonios está sucediendo aquí!-** exclamó un poco más bajo pero sin perder la autoridad- ¡**porque te juro que me siento en la dimensión desconocida!-**

¿Cómo explicarle algo que ni siquiera él sabía muy bien como había comenzado?

**- No se como explicarlo - **contestó con honestidad

Taiki le dio un vistazo rápido a un enfurruñado Yaten.

**- ¿Exactamente que sucedió?-**

Seiya movió la cabeza de un lado a otro. Yaten extendió las manos tenso por al aire de misterio que las palabras de Seiya tenían.

**- ¡Qué! ¿La chica te emborrachó? ¿Te drogó?-**

Las preguntas insidiosas de Yaten no estaban haciendo más fácil la situación. Taiki vio como la mirada de Seiya se contraía. Yaten no le estaba dando espacio para que Seiya pudiera platicar así que decidió que era tiempo de intervenir a su favor, de no ser así Seiya se cerraría y no les permitiría conocer que estaba pasando.

**- Yaten basta déjalo hablar en paz- **sentenció firme

Yaten apretó la boca con fuerza hasta que sus labios se tornaron blancos. Taiki miro hacia Seiya y le dio una sonrisa que le invitaba a continuar con tranquilidad.

**- Dinos hermanos te escuchamos-**

Seiya asintió intentando alejar las palabras de Yaten.

**- Ella no se aprovechó de mí si ese es su temor-** dijo al rato y más relajado. Junto las manos sobre la mesa- **Yo le pedí que me trajera y yo le pedí que se quedara. No fue como lo hace ver Yaten-**

Taiki asintió aparentemente en calma.

**- ¿Y como se supone que es eso?-**

Seiya retorció sus manos con fuerza.

**- Ella no abusó de mí…- **volvió a recalcar, esta vez con la voz un poco más apagada

Se calló de pronto dejándolos a ambos en ascuas. Yaten estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque cardíaco. Estaba seguro de que lo que seguía a la confesión de Seiya era grande. Aún así prefirió ver hasta que punto su hermano era capaz de continuar. Taiki en cambio solo se dedicaba a asentir. No sabía como podía mantenerse así de tranquilo ante lo que evidentemente había sucedido.

**- ¿Y que fue lo que pasó Seiya? Nosotros no te juzgaremos somos tus hermanos puedes decirnos lo que sea-**

Y Seiya lo sabía pero no había entendido cuan difícil era hablar de algo tan privado. Miró hacia el dormitorio en donde la chica aún dormía y respiró con forzada lentitud. Ya no había tiempo para arrepentirse.

**- Kara y yo… - **dijo sonrosándose de paso**- ella y yo conectamos ¿saben? hablamos un montón de cosas muy profundas y tristes… pero pudimos reír a pesar de todo. Bromeamos, bebimos, cantamos, incluso bailamos-**

Enseñó una sonrisa escueta.

**- ¿Y?-** inquirió Yaten

Seiya asintió como sabiendo que tenía que llegar a la parte que ellos deseaban conocer.

**- Después…algo pasó. Nos miramos y ninguno fue capaz de terminar con el momento…era como si no tuviéramos a nadie más en el mundo y nos aferráramos uno con el otro. Yo tomé su mano y le pedí que no se fuera. Ella la sostuvo y no me la saltó sino hasta hoy en la mañana-**

El sonido del reloj de pared se oyó potente y solo sirvió para acentuar el enorme silencio que se posó en la cocina. Seiya irguió la espalda y la recostó en el respaldo de la silla mientras Yaten estaba intentando atar cabos. Taiki carraspeó como si tuviera algo atorado en la garganta y miró a Seiya, poniéndose rojo antes incluso de abrir la boca

**- ¿Y como es que terminaron compartiendo la cama?-**

Seiya volvió a removerse incómodo. El sonrojo volvía a ascender esta vez alojándose en su rostro cubriéndolo por completo.

**- Yo…yo la llevé hacia allá. Luego de estar un tiempo más aquí en la sala nos recostamos en la cama y nos quedamos así mirándonos largo rato hasta que en algún momento de la noche o de la madrugada ambos nos dormimos-**

Seiya miró tentativamente hacia sus hermanos para saber por que no decían nada. Agachó la vista, exhalando antes como si uno de los nudos que pendían de su garganta se hubiera desecho.

**- Las cosas no fueron más allá de eso pero…pero para mí fue mucho más de lo que creen. Algo en mí…se removió o algo así- **

Mucho rato después de que Seiya terminara de confesarse de manera tan honesta seguía sintiendo que no se había explicado de la forma más esclarecedora, de no ser así sus hermanos ya habrían dicho algo. Pero definitivamente ese silencio era inquietante. Se estaba abriendo a ellos quizás más de lo que había hecho alguna vez y por eso mismo se sentía expuesto y susceptible. Necesitaba a su familia y su comprensión, no ese silencio tan abrumador.

Yaten finalmente se acercó a la cabeza de su hermano poniendo fin a su poca paciencia y sus ojos se abrieron tanto que el rostro se le deformó producto de todas las emociones que le golpearon de una sola vez.

**- ¡Dios Santo Seiya que has hecho! ¡Una chica que no es Serena contigo en tu cama! ¡Acaso perdiste la poca cordura que te quedaba!- **

Seiya se mostró abiertamente ofendido. Solo se los había comentado porque creía que sus hermanos merecían saberlo. Especialmente Yaten, que se veía afectado directamente con el tema por su relación tan unida que mantenía con bombom.

Seiya sintió como el corazón se le removió del pecho violentamente. Era la primera vez en horas que volvía a pensar en bombom…

- **Ella no quiere estar conmigo Yaten**- fue lo que dijo Seiya finalmente. Le enseñó una sonrisa carente de brillo a Yaten- **Agradezco tus esfuerzos para hacerme sentir esperanzado pero honestamente ya me cansé de comportarme como el idiota en esta historia. Es tiempo de que afronte la realidad y la realidad es esa. Bombom no cree lo suficientemente en mí como para tener una relación conmigo-**

¿Así que de eso se trataba? ¿Todo esto era por Serena? ¿Serena no quería volver con él y esta era su manera de afrontar la realidad ?Seiya se había vuelto loco.

**- ¿Y por eso decidiste acurrucarte con la primera mujer que se te cruzó en el camino?-**

Yaten volvía a utilizar ese tono acusador que le incomodaba tanto. A pesar de aquello Seiya se dio el trabajo de seguir respondiendo.

**- Kara me entendió y eso me hizo sentir bien. Ella está pasando por algo muy similar, tiene un novio que…-**

Tanto Taiki como Yaten se miraron más sorprendidos que antes. Yaten puso las palmas sobre la mesa.

**- Un novio- **repitió Yaten con hastío**- ¡La chica tiene novio! ¿Te parece algo sano? ¡Por que a mi me parece una locura!-**

Seiya se puso de pie enseguida, harto de tener que oír a su hermano tratarlo como a un imbécil. Quizás no había sido tan buena idea permitir que opinaran en demasía. Ya bastante era ponerlos al tanto. Se paseó de un lugar a otro ante la atenta observación de sus jueces.

**-¿Acaso me crees un animal como para encamarme con la primera chica que me dice hola? ¡No soy así y lo sabes…!- **exclamó con furia**- pero ella me entregó algo Yaten….se abrió conmigo, me habló, me enseñó sus ideas, sus emociones… confió en mí. Tal vez fue una locura, tal vez no pensé con claridad pero esa chica desconocida me dio más de lo que he recibido de bombom estos últimos meses…-**

La voz de Seiya se quebró al decir esto último, reflejo de lo que sucedía en su interior. Yaten en tanto bajó la vista un poco avergonzado de su actitud tan prejuiciosa.

**- Todo esto no se trata de miraditas furtivas caricias alocadas o incluso sexo Yaten…se trata de intimidad y de complicidad**-

Yaten se dio cuenta que había cruzado una línea muy delgada. Su cercanía con Serena le estaba nublando la razón y se estaba poniendo de lado de la rubia sin siquiera considerar los sentimientos de Seiya. Estaba juzgándolo así como todo el mundo hacía siempre que Serena estaba involucrada. Cuando Serena y Seiya tenían problemas lo más fácil siempre era culpar a Seiya, después de todo tenía antecedentes que lo perjudicaban. Pero Yaten mismo había estado platicando con Taiki acerca de lo injusto que le parecía el comportamiento de Serena, sin saber que estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo…él, que debería de estar oyendo tal como lo hacía Taiki había abierto la boca antes de la cuenta.

Se puso de pie para alcanzar a Seiya con la clara intención de disculparse.

**- Seiya yo no sabía que…-**

Pero Seiya ya no estaba dispuesto a oír disculpas tardías. Tenía demasiadas cosas atoradas en la garganta como para volvérselas a tragar. Se sacudió rápidamente del agarre de Yaten y retrocedió con vehemencia.

**- Por supuesto que no lo sabes Yaten. Crees que sabes pero en realidad no tienes idea. Tú te lamentas por estar prendado de una chica y no haberle podido nunca decir lo que sentías. ¡Yo lo he dado todo Yaten! ya no me queda que hacer o decir para que Serena crea en mí…y aún así mira lo que he conseguido, mira lo que ha valido mi sufrimiento-**

Seiya se estrujó tan fuerte el pecho por sobre el corazón que dejó marcas rojas en su piel desnuda.

**- Ya no tengo nada estoy vacío, ¡si vieras mi corazón, si pudieras por un instante sentir lo que yo siento…!-**

La barbilla le tembló sin control mientras el dolor se le reflejaba en cada parte de su rostro.

**- Serena es el amor de mi vida- **sentenció sin dudas- **de mi existencia, la razón por la cual estoy en este maldito planeta… ¡Pero amarla me hace sentir tan solo!- **

Los ojos azules de Seiya vibraron de tristeza, resplandecieron de dolor y se volvieron acuosos producto de las lágrimas. La boca se le contrajo mientras sus mejillas se hundían como si hubiera estado intentando controlar sus deseos de sollozar.

**- Me siento tan solo…solo con este amor inmensamente grande que me angustia, me asfixia y me hiere…-**

Taiki no pudo seguir viendo a su hermano por temor a que Seiya pudiera ver en sus ojos la pena que sentía por él. Yaten en tanto se quedó congelado sin mover un músculo del cuerpo. Ni en todas las horas que había pasado con Seiya el último tiempo habría imaginado que su dolor fuera tan estremecedoramente grande ¿Cómo es que nadie se había dado cuenta lo mal que Seiya estaba? ¿Por qué habían sido tan egoístas con él? ¿Desde cuando Seiya se sentía así? ¿Cuánto había resistido sin decirle esto a nadie? ¿Cuándo habían dejado de preocuparse de Seiya?...

**- Pero ayer**- prosiguió Seiya limpiándose sus ojos- **ayer por unas cuantas horas no me sentí solo y no fue bombom quien lo hizo posible-**

Seiya rió sin ganas. Cómo le costaba reconocer eso…

**- ¡Y no sabes cuanto he rogado para que así fuera! Pero no sucedió…nada de lo que pensé que pasaría con bombom ha sucedido como yo lo deseaba-**

Taiki volvió a alzar la vista cuando el rostro de Seiya se volvía a componer aunque difícilmente pudiera sacarse de la cabeza su mirada destrozada.

**- Así que sí Yaten. Pasé el rato con otra chica y deseé estar con ella sin acordarme de nada más. Pero no fui yo quien dejó de luchar para que lo mío con Serena pudiera ser-**

Atravesó la cocina en dirección hacia su pieza. No tenía nada que hacer ahí.

**- ¿Y vas a dejar de luchar justo ahora?-**

Yaten no permitiría que su hermano dejara la sala así como así.

**- Las cosas con Serena están mal y tú simplemente… ¿das un paso al costado? ¡Te he defendido cuando todo el mundo quería matarte! ¡Incluso estaba molesto con Serena por como te estaba tratando y tú vas y te entretienes con otra chica! ¿Como puedo ponerme esta vez de tu lado Seiya?-**

Seiya continúo sin darle la cara.

**- ¿Qué pasará con Serena cuando se entere? ¿Te pusiste a pensar siquiera un minuto en ella mientras…?-**

No pudo seguir con la frase. Seiya sintió como el peso de la realidad poco a poco le acariciaba el rostro con más fiereza. Pero junto con eso su rabia hacia su hermano también crecía

**- Y tú estas más que dispuesto a ser el primero en decírselo ¿verdad?-**

Yaten apretó los puños, caminó hacia Seiya y se plantó frente a él. Todo resquicio de simpatía se había esfumado.

**- ¡Que te pasa idiota! Soy tu hermano y quiero lo mejor para ti ¡y claramente esto no es lo mejor!-**

Taiki veía pasmado como las cosas se estaban saliendo de control. Seiya sonrió a punto de que las lágrimas volvieran a salírsele.

**- Soy tu hermano, pero aún así te preocupa más lo que pensará Serena a como me siento yo ¿verdad?-**

La voz decepcionada de Seiya caló profundamente en Yaten.

**- Solo intento hacerte reaccionar Seiya ¡como no lo entiendes! Cuando Serena lo sepa…eso la destruirá y cuando la veas así…eso también te destruirá a ti-**

Seiya apretó la barbilla y la alzó tan orgullosamente como podía sentirse en ese instante.

**- Hace un buen rato que yo estoy así y eso no acabó con bombom-**

Yaten no podía creer que Seiya estuviera hablando así. Era como si un hermano completamente distinto hubiera salido de esa habitación.

**- ¡Por el amor de Dios Seiya! ¿Que es esto? ¿Una retorcida forma de retribuir a Serena por lo mal que lo has pasado? ¿Hay una chica en tu habitación para así darle una lección a Serena de lo que se siente sufrir?-**

La decepción que Seiya sintió se hizo increíblemente más profunda. Yaten nunca comprendería. Nunca podría llegar a entender cuan total había sido su entrega y hasta que punto se había abandonado a sí mismo en pro de esa persona.

**- Llevó más de lo que creí posible dedicándole cada minuto de mis pensamientos a Serena. Por una sola vez en mi vida no pensé en ella sino en mí y en lo que yo necesitaba ¿Me vas a juzgar por eso también?-**

**- Jamás encontrarás lo que necesitas dentro de esa habitación Seiya-** le respondió Yaten apuntando hacia el dormitorio en donde Kara permanecía- **solo engañaste a tu corazón un par de horas. Pero esas par de horas podrían costarte todo por lo que has sufrido-**

Haciendo oídos sordos a esas duras palabras, Seiya se aferró a la manilla de su puerta como si un letrero de "escape" parpadeante le estuviera mostrando el camino de salida para esa dolorosa situación. Vio como Taiki movía la boca como si no supiera que decir, cosa bastante inusual en él. Pero Seiya lo prefirió así. Si lo que pretendía era soltar unas frases del mismo calibre que las de Yaten prefería que guardara silencio. Bastante tenía con darse cuenta que no contaba con uno de sus hermanos… era doloroso si, pero saber que la única otra persona en el mundo que tenía como familia también le había dado la espalda habría sido imposible de superar. Así que entre el rechazo de Yaten y el mutismo de Taiki no tenía mucho de lo cual aferrarse… y probablemente así sería a partir de ese día.

Sentirse solo era algo con lo que tratar pero hallarse solo en frente de sus queridos hermanos le daba una nueva visión de su futuro. Una no muy alentadora. Sin atreverse a dar la cara se preparó para contestarle a Yaten y de paso poner término a su charla y posiblemente a su relación.

**- Se lo que hay para mí allí dentro- **le dijo, ya lamentando el comienzo de la mañana- **lo que nunca sospeché es lo que iba a encontrar aquí afuera. No pensé que pudiera sentirme más solo que antes-**

* * *

Cuando Seiya acompañó a Kara hacia la salida Yaten y Taiki se quedaron solos en la sala cavilando cada uno lo que había ocurrido minutos antes. Yaten estaba enfurruñado en el sofá pero Taiki estaba meditando hondamente en algunos otros puntos.

Ambos habían prestado la suficiente atención como para percatarse que la chica con la que Seiya se había involucrado no era una completa desconocida. Era una modelo bastante popular de la que se estaba oyendo nombrar cada vez más a nivel nacional. Seguramente un lío con un hermano Kou subiría bastante sus bonos y le aseguraba portadas de revistas y entrevistas televisivas por un buen tiempo. Aunque para ser justos la chica no se veía para nada entusiasmada con la idea de haber interrumpido su plática-discusión familiar ni menos con el hecho de salir a la calle en esas fachas y ser presa de alguna fotografía mal intencionada.

Por eso mismo es que fue el propio Taiki que, por petición de Kara, le prestó algunas prendas que Sura había dejado en el apartamento luego de su corta estancia en la tierra. Además Seiya había llamado a un taxi que la viniera a buscar por la entrada lateral del edificio de tal manera que su paso por el apartamento de los Kou fuera inadvertida. Cualquiera otra mujer habría publicado fotografías del interior de la casa de Three Ligths y llamado a miles de reporteros para que la esperaran a la salida para así dar la exclusiva acerca de la alocada noche con la estrella del pop, pero al parecer Kara protegía con celo su privacidad al igual que ellos. Un punto para la desconocida que había armado tremendo lío sin siquiera saberlo.

Taiki dio un vistazo a su hermano que lucía tan molesto como hace un rato. Pero eso era nada comparado con la mirada cabizbaja que Seiya tenía antes de salir por la puerta del apartamento. Eso era lo que más le preocupaba. Yaten le había herido y no sería fácil recomponer aquello.

Taiki no era de las personas que reaccionaban a la primera provocación, por eso mismo es que se había mantenido al margen de la acalorada discusión entre sus hermanos. Simplemente quería comprobar hasta donde llegaban. Pero con lo que había observado tenía suficiente motivo como para intervenir. Recostado en una de las sillas de la cocina se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño.

**- Escucha Yaten-**

El aludido alzó la vista

**- No suelo ocupar el papel de hermano mayor con mucha frecuencia por que no me gusta dar a entender que por eso merezco algún tipo de trato especial de ustedes pero esta vez lo haré-**

Se puso de pie y caminó hacia Yaten

**- Esta será la última vez que te veo criticar de esa forma el actuar de Seiya. La última Yaten-**

Al principio Yaten creyó que se trataba de alguna especie de advertencia de las que siempre les hacía Taiki cuando peleaban pero se percató al instante de que se trataba de algo diferente. Ni el tono autoritario de Taiki ni su semblante serio y grave daban a entender otra cosa. De la pura impresión guardó silencio.

**- Si Seiya quiere meter a uno, dos o tres chicas en su habitación es su maldito problema pero no vendrás a enrostrarle esas cosas de la manera indebida en que lo hiciste. No delante de mí-**

Taiki se paseó de un lado a otro pensando cada una de sus palabras e intentando también controlar su propia molestia. Pocas veces se había sentido tan ofuscado con uno de sus hermanos.

**- Nuestro hermano es una persona juiciosa, respetuosa y sensible por si no te habías percatado. El jamás se entrometería en tu vida así como tú lo acabas de hacer con la suya. Has violado su intimidad y le has faltado el respeto más veces de las que creí posible -**

Se volvió a plantar frente a él mientras Yaten adoptaba a cada instante una palidez más pronunciada.

**- Seiya es grande y quizás no tenga la menor idea de lo que está haciendo pero como familia debemos estar a su lado aunque esté enterrado con el lodo hasta el cuello. Nuestro deber es sacarlo de ahí no sumergirlo más-**

Yaten se puso de pie. Se sentía como si acabara de hacer algo muy malo y su padre lo hubiera descubierto en el acto.

**- Taiki yo no pretendía que pareciera un juicio hacia Seiya, nunca he buscado herirle-**

Estaba siendo honesto y Taiki lo sabía. Aún así cerró los ojos por un momento.

**- No quiero oírte Yaten la verdad es que estoy muy decepcionado de tí-**

El gesto de contrariedad y vergüenza golpearon fuerte en Yaten. Nunca Taiki le había hablado de esa manera.

**- Que tú tengas una conexión especial con Serena no es problema de Seiya pero que tú parezcas más interesado en lo que Serena pensará en vez de reparar en lo solo que está nuestro hermano…realmente es una actitud que no esperaba de ti Yaten-**

Del puro impacto por las palabras duras de Taiki hacia él, Yaten cayó de golpe al sillón. Taiki volvió a caminar de un lado a otro. Estaba nervioso y molesto, una muy mala mezcla. Le costaba mucho hilar sus pensamientos pues tenía miles de cosas que decirle a Yaten pero la mayoría solo empeorarían las cosas.

**- Cuando todo este teatro que se ha construido alrededor de Serena y Seiya se venga abajo será imposible no escoger un lado. Seiya es tu familia y hoy le has dado la espalda de la manera más cruel ¿Así sucederá más adelante?-**

Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro reprobando abiertamente el actuar de Yaten. A éste con solo ver que su hermano no era capaz siquiera de darle la cara le entraron unas ganas enormes de llorar.

**- Estoy absolutamente convencido de que Serena jamás habría estado de acuerdo con lo que hiciste hoy. Serena jamás querría que abandonaras a tu familia-**

Eso último terminó por hundir más hondo el puñal en el pecho de Yaten. Se sentía completamente avergonzado porque lo cierto es que Taiki tenía la razón. Si Serena hubiera estado presente no habría tardado más de cinco segundos en reprocharle su actuar ¿Qué había hecho?

**- Así que no tengo idea como diablos vas a solucionar esto pero lo harás Yaten. Así que deja de entrometerte en una relación que no es tuya. Lo que pase entre Serena y Seiya es solo su problema y honestamente me tiene sin cuidado por el momento ¿sabes por que?-**

Negó en silencio.

**- Por que lo único que me importa ahora es que Seiya no decida tomar sus cosas y largarse de esta casa para no tener que verte más la cara-**

Yaten abrió unos enormes ojos de desesperación ¿Irse? ¿Taiki había visto algo que le hiciera creer que Seiya tomaría esa decisión? ¿Acaso…acaso podría haber provocado la destrucción de su familia? De pronto los ojos de Taiki se vieron tan perturbados como los de él. También estaba sufriendo con todo esto. Con ver a Seiya así de afectado y con hablarle así de duro a Yaten…todo eso era más difícil de lo que había supuesto. Su familia era lo más importante y estaba presenciando impotente como ésta se separaba.

**- Esa es la única relación que me importa ahora y por la que lucharé. La relación con mi familia-**

Volvió detenerse frente a él. Ahí en el sofá con los hombros caídos y el rostro descompuesto Yaten parecía el niño que era. Como el niño caprichoso y tozudo que se había enfrentado frente a un maduro Seiya.

**- Tal vez deberías comenzar a luchar por tus propias relaciones y no por las ajenas-**

* * *

Después de que Seiya cerró la puerta tras de si en compañía de Kara comenzaron a bajar en silencio las escaleras. No podía ver a la cara a Yaten con toda esa rabia y tristeza que le embargaba. Tal vez creyó que por esta vez su hermano se pondría de su lado pero como se estaba haciendo común, se había vuelto a equivocar.

Yaten había hablado sin saber…nadie sabía, nadie de todas las personas que decían conocerle y estimarle se habían tomado el trabajo de pensar siquiera una vez en cómo se sentía él después de terminar con bombom. Hasta ese instante no había notado lo resentido que se encontraba debido a eso, quizás muy en su interior había tratado de refrenar esas actitudes pero ya no podía hacerlo. Seiya estaba experimentando un desborde poco manejable de emociones que muy probablemente hubiera continuado su descontrolado camino si la suave voz de Kara no le hubiera interrumpido.

Mientras tanto Kara en silencio y en compañía de Seiya hacía un breve recuento de lo que había sido la mañana hasta ese momento. Cuando horas atrás se había revuelto entre las cobijas pestañeó repetidas veces para orientarse. Al principio no había reconocido el lugar pero cuando vio sobre la mesita de noche una fotografía de Seiya fue como si la noche anterior hubiera pasado en cámara ultra rápida ante sus ojos.

Se había sentado en la cama, llevados las manos al cabello desordenado mientras daba varios vistazos hacia su alrededor, hasta que había notado que estaba sola, lo que era la mejor de las situaciones dadas las circunstancias. Si hubiera visto a Seiya recostado a su lado, pegado a ella, con la cabeza descansando en su hombro y con los dedos entrelazados como recordaba haberse quedado dormida no habría podido pensar en nada sensato que decir, todas sus mordaces respuestas no parecían suficientes para palear el extraño momento que habrían vivido ambos.

Kara recordó que se había sonrojado solo de pensar en qué cosas estarían pasando por la cabeza de Seiya, eso hasta que oyó voces que provenían de la sala contigua a la habitación en la que ella dormitaba. Se había levantado en silencio y aunque el oír conversaciones ajenas no era lo más educado y menos siendo la primera vez en esa casa, no pudo evitar pegar la oreja a la puerta.

Allí había comprendido que no se trataba de una simple plática. Estaban discutiendo y acaloradamente.

Kara había oído cuando Seiya les comunicaba a sus hermanos que no estaba solo en la habitación así que el pasar desapercibida para Kara ya había dejado de ser opción. Se había mordido el labio tan fuerte que aún le ardía un poco en el lugar en que sus dientes habían hecho presión. Luego había oído cuando uno de los hermanos de Seiya le recriminaba el no haber pensado en Serena y como Seiya respondía sentidamente que podría preocuparse un poco más por él. La voz de Seiya se había sonado tan triste…a pesar de que era amortiguada por las paredes casi se lo podía imaginar.

Así que en ese instante Kara había decidido que tenía que salir de ahí, por varias razones.

Por lo pronto no había querido seguir escuchando pláticas personales. Además los hermanos de Seiya la odiarían un poco más a cada instante que siguiera ahí. También podía ocurrir que en cualquier instante podría llegar alguien al apartamento que agrandaría aún más el embrollo y por último pero no menos importante, tenía que tomar un avión hacia el extranjero.

Todas esas cosas habían estado pasando por su cabeza cuando vio que la manilla de la puerta de la habitación giraba y la luz que se colaba de la sala principal le hacía posible dar un muy claro vistazo del semblante de Seiya. Al principio había pensando con lo que se encontraría; un Seiya sorprendido, un tanto avergonzando y hasta incómodo con su presencia pero en cambio el rostro de alivio de Seiya había sido otra cosa. Como si el verla a ella le hubiera iluminado de pronto la mañana. De seguro Kara no había estado preparada para eso.

Y aún con esa sensación de no saber muy claramente que había estado pasando por los pensamientos de Seiya para reaccionar así, se encontró tomando las escaleras de emergencia en vez del ascensor que los llevaría al primer piso.

**- Deberías haberme despertado antes- **dijo Kara terminando con el silencio.

Cuando Seiya oyó la voz de Kara dirigiéndose a él cambió totalmente su semblante.

**- ¿Ah? eh, me confesaste que te cuesta mucho dormir así que no quise molestarte-**

Asintió, aún sintiéndose un poco extrañada de que Seiya recordara lo que le había confidenciado la noche anterior, pero en segundos se reprendió mentalmente por su actitud de niña de preescolar. Ella no era así. Estaba cohibida frente al chico que le había visto como muy otras personas lo habían hecho, en todos los aspectos. Kara era de la idea de que si vas a sentirte avergonzada por hacer algo, hazlo antes y no después. Una vez hecho no había más opción que ponerse de pie y en este caso de dejar de comportarse como una quisquillosa. Así que respiró profundo y sonrió.

**- Lo decía porque quizás tú y tus hermanos necesitaban platicar en privado-**

Era absurdo tener evadir el hecho de que Kara había oído todo así que no se molestó en negarlo.

**- Siento que hayas tenido que oír todo eso. Como habrás comprobado mi hermano y yo no pensamos lo mismo respecto a varias cosas-**

Y realmente lo sentía. Sacar a la luz las debilidades de su familia ante una chica que acababa de conocer no era muy recomendable.

**- Todas las familias tienen sus falencias además… creo que en parte entiendo su desconcierto-**

Ambos se miraron por primera vez desde que habían salido del apartamento, al principio un poco inseguros hasta que finalmente se transformó en una mirada profunda. No habían platicado absolutamente nada referido a la noche anterior, ni siquiera habían mencionado su sincera conversación tanto en la azotea como en la casa. Era como si cada uno esperara a que el otro tocara el tema. Kara finalmente metió las manos a los bolsillos de su sudadera rosa.

**- Seiya lo de anoche fue…-**

Kara tenía bastantes palabras para definirlo pero ninguna que se atreviera a decir al menos por el momento. Algunas de ellas eran complejo, profundo, intenso y alocado. Seiya en tanto agradeció de todo corazón que la chica fuera un poco más valiente que él. Deseaba mucho hablar de lo ocurrido solo que no se atrevía a abordarlo. Así que cuando la oyó decir esas palabras no reprimió un suspiro de alivio.

**- Intimo- ** fue lo que concluyó Seiya con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas

Ambos volvieron a sonreír un poco avergonzados. Hablar era mucho más complicado que hacer….

**- Iba a decir algo parecido pero está bien, intimo será-**

Ella suspiró y puso ambos brazos alrededor de su rostro. Seiya la observó de reojo teniendo cuidado de que no fuera a tropezar.

**- ¿Qué haces te duele la cabeza?-**

Ella negó mientras Seiya se lamentaba por no haber insistido más en que tomara esas aspirinas.

**- Creo que estoy esperando a que el remordimiento me caiga encima y que ni siquiera pueda mirarte a los ojos-**

Si era honesto Seiya también estaba esperando a que la realidad le diera una bofetada en el rostro pero aún no sucedía, al menos para él. Tal vez aún estaba en un estado en el que no creía que la noche anterior hubiera sido real. Y supuso que cuando sucediera tampoco querría tener audiencia frente a él.

**- ¿Quieres que te deje sola? Puedo irme enseguida-**

Kara negó con rapidez. La verdad es que requería de su compañía. Tomó su mano y lo hizo volver a caminar a su lado.

**- Gracias Seiya- **le dijo sorprendiéndolo con aquello

**- ¿Por que?-**

Kara puso los ojos en blancos como si fuera obvio.

**- ¿Debo enumerar por todas las cosas que te agradezco?-**

El rostro confundido de Seiya le daba a entender que aún no caía en cuenta así que ella optó por nombrárselas.

**- Gracias por no dejarme sola ahí arriba y por pedirme que me quedara anoche-**

Si iban a transitar por ese sendero Seiya también tenía algunas cosas por las cuales agradecer pero prefirió dirigir la plática hacia otro punto que le importaba. Le miró un poco más profundo.

**- ¿Que harás ahora?-**

La gran pregunta. Suspiró con seriedad mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

**- Creo que después lo que te escuché decir…me ha quedado claro que no deseo seguir siendo la idiota en mi propia historia-**

Era lo que Seiya había dicho a sus hermanos hacía un instante. Al menos eso lo alentó a creer que no estaba tan errado como Yaten le había hecho sentir.

**- Así que harás esa llamada-**

**- Me has dado el valor que necesitaba. Ese es otro gracias para ti- **espetó palmeando su mano.

Seiya asintió pero sin borrar la expresión de preocupación de su rostro.

**- ¿Estarás bien?-**

**- Probablemente no- **contestó con firmeza. A Seiya le gustaba la sinceridad con la que ella le respondía**- Sé que sufriré y me sentiré devastada no me voy a engañar, pero quizás si no lo veo será más fácil. Él seguirá con su gira y yo me iré a Estados Unidos a modelar para una compaña de moda por varios meses. Intentaré enfocarme en eso y mis estudios y con suerte…tal vez pueda avanzar-**

¿A Estados Unidos? Seiya no sabía que Kara se iría pero era lógico que hubiera detalles de su vida que no conocía. Aún así la proximidad de su partida lo sorprendió.

**- ¿Harías algo por mí?-** le preguntó aún con seriedad. Kara asintió. Seiya movió la boca para ocultar una inminente sonrisa

**- Por favor aléjate de las azoteas especialmente cuando bebas-**

Kara le enseñó una mueca de indignación pero al final sonrió. ¡Al fin algo de buen humor en Seiya! alzó la mano con gracia e hizo el juramento scout

**- No te preocupes por eso. No creo que vuelva a beber en mucho tiempo y para tu tranquilidad evitaré los lugares con altura. Es una promesa-**

Se dieron la mano para sellar el juramento. Ahora era el tiempo de Kara para hacer las respectivas preguntas.

**- ¿Que sucederá contigo Seiya?-**

**- No puedo poner miles de kilómetros de distancia como tú- **respondió un poco desganado

Pero para Kara había otra cosa más importante que quería saber.

**- ¿Le contarás…esto?-**

Seiya bajo la vista hacia sus pies como si las respuestas estuvieran ahí. Aún tenía sobre su pecho las marcas que él mismo se había hecho discutiendo con Yaten. Seguramente esas marcas desaparecerían en un par de horas, eran superficiales. Pero lo cierto es que ahora habían otras huellas más profundas que muy probablemente no se borrarían con el paso del tiempo. Habían sucesos, experiencias, emociones y sensaciones imperecederas. Lo que había pasado con Kara cabía en esa categoría y por mucho que quisiera ignorarlas, hacerlas a un lado u disimularlas sería su propio ser quien las dejaría al descubierto paulatinamente.

**- No me ha resultado muy bien cuando he querido ocultar ciertas cosas-**

O al menos eso es lo que había concluido después de varios fracasos. Kara tenía claro que tocar el tema era extraño pero debía de hacerlo para montarse en ese avión con la certeza de que no había sido la culpable de la ruina de Seiya.

**- Cuando ella se entere…-**

Si Serena estaba tan enamorada como Seiya le había platicado sería un duro golpe a ese amor. Y aunque había adoptado la férrea decisión de no sentirse como una mala persona Kara tuvo la amarga sensación de que su pequeña intervención en la vida de Seiya causaría grandes estragos en la de otros. Pero Seiya calmó sus temores comportándose tan cortés y correcto, como lo había sido desde el momento en que lo conoció.

**- También lo sabía ayer. Lo se hoy. Y probablemente lo siga sabiendo mañana-**

En un impulso Kara tomó sus manos entre las suyas deteniéndose en mitad de la escalera.

**- ¿Estás seguro Seiya? Por que tampoco es que hubiéramos hecho algo malo, solo pasamos la noche juntos como amigos. Por mí jamás lo sabrá puedes confiar en eso y tus hermanos bien podrían guardar el secreto si es que se lo pides…podrías continuar…-**

Bien podría seguir el consejo de Kara, despedirse de su compañera de noche, alistarse y tomar un taxi con dirección a la casa de bombom en donde le sonreiría, le abrazaría fuerte y de paso se pudriría por dentro. Y terminaría envenenándose las entrañas con más falsedades. Seiya ya no quería seguir por esa línea. Sabía que Kara estaba intentando convencerlo de ahorrarse problemas pero éstos estaban mucho antes de que ella apareciera. Apretó las manos de Kara y las presionó con medida fuerza.

**- Bombom y yo estamos parados sobre un montón de secretos y mentiras. Yo no seré el que continué aumentando esa montaña de desechos. No puedo continuar así-**

Kara no quería inmiscuirse más de lo que creía conveniente. Era la menos indicada para hacerlo así que decidió solo asentir y no protestar más.

**- Solo te pido que lo pienses bien, medítalo antes de hacer cualquier cosa-**

No le aseguró nada pero de todas maneras lo haría. Sin reparar en ello sino hasta ese instante, Seiya se encontró pasando sus pulgares una y otra vez por toda la extensión de las manos de Kara. Su piel era tersa y fina al tacto.

**- Eres cálida- **susurró con la voz ronca

Un roce demasiado íntimo para tratarse solo de un toque de manos. Kara alzó la vista y Seiya le imitó.

**- ¿Harías tú algo por mí?- **preguntó ella

Seiya asintió.

**- Me llamarás a cualquier hora, cualquier día aunque sea por una tontería. Prométeme que lo harás. Y nos escribiremos y hasta podremos mirarnos por una cámara web. Instalaré una a mi laptop y tú harás lo mismo-**

Dudó antes de continuar.

**- Solo…solo no te aísles, no te encierres en ti mismo. Eres tan dulce, eres…-**

Se mojó los labios y le sonrió un poco divertida. Era increíble que le estuviera diciendo todo esto a un chico prácticamente desconocido pero las cosas estaban como estaban.

**- Eres suave, tierno, gentil y odiaría que eso desapareciera. Así que si quieres dejar tu sufrimiento atrás hazlo pero ten cuidado de olvidar de quien eres en el camino. No te olvides de ti por que así como estás…estás bien Seiya Kou-**

Eso hizo que Seiya le sonriera de lado. Seguir en contacto con Kara era algo que no había considerado pero que tampoco descartaría. No sabía que resultaría de ello pero de seguro sería digno de destacar. Tal vez sí instalaría esa cámara.

Y más temprano de lo que ambos habían esperado llegaron al piso en donde estaba la salida lateral. Seiya abrió la puerta para ella y ambos salieron al exterior. Hacia frío y el aire rozaba con excesiva fuerza sus rostros.

El júbilo del momento solo duró eso. Todo lo que estaban platicando, todo lo que se encerraba en esa habitación terminaría en un momento ¿y después de eso que? Seiya estaba advirtiendo un extraño temor a lo que pasaría después de salir de su edificio. Kara pudo leerlo en sus ojos y no le agradó que se viera así de desvalido. Seiya Kou era de esas personas a las cuales inconcientemente querías reconfortar así que lo abrazó fuerte rodeando su cuello.

**- No tengas miedo, todo estará bien-**

Eran palabras que siempre se decían pero en esta ocasión Kara realmente quiso que fueran ciertas. Seiya estrechó su pequeña cintura cuando ella se separó un poco.

**- Y si no es así siempre puedes fugarte a Estados Unidos un tiempo y convertirte en cantante callejero-**

Seiya soltó una risa. Casi podía verse con trenzas en el cabello y con una guitarra tocando canciones en una playa.

**- O modelo- **dijo él

Los ojos de Kara resplandecieron

**- ¡Haríamos una dupla genial!-**

Eso le recordó a Seiya que su huésped tenía un viaje que planear

**- ¿Cuando tienes pensado partir?-**

Hizo una mueca.

**- De hecho… mi vuelo sale hoy a las cuatro y eso me hace recordar que mi agente debe estar buscándome como loco o estampando una denuncia a la policía por presunta desgracia-**

Se estiró para ver si por algún lado aparecía el taxi que Taiki, el hermano de Seiya había llamado para ella.

**- ¡Bueno lo llamaré cuando esté tomando el avión!-**

Seiya calculó que no tenían mucho tiempo antes de que Kara se fuera así que era tiempo de despedirse

**- Así que…-**

Kara puso sus manos a ambos lados de su cintura. No le gustaban mucho las despedidas. Era pésima para los momentos sentimentales.

**- Esto no es una despedida Seiya Kou ¿o acaso eres de los chicos que abandona a las mujeres después de obtener lo que quieren?-**

Seiya se sonrojó como un niño pero después sonrió. Kara acarició su rostro y se concentró un poco,

**- Estoy segura que la próxima vez que te vea las cosas serán muy diferentes para ambos. Para bien o para mal-**

Eso intrigo a Seiya, era casi como una premonición. Quiso preguntar a que se refería pero por el rabillo del ojo vio que un taxi se detenía frente a ellos. Kara se dio la vuelta y comprobó que se trataba de su vehículo. Con sumo cuidado besó la mejilla de Seiya y se separó de un saltito con una misteriosa sonrisa

**- ¡Revisa bajo tu almohada hay una sorpresa para tí!-**

Le lanzó un beso a la distancia

**- ¡Hasta la vista Seiya Kou!-**

Se subió al taxi y a los pocos segundos el vehículo partió. Seiya se quedó ahí varios minutos más hasta que el taxi y Kara se perdieron en el horizonte.

* * *

El taxi que transportaría a los hermanos Kou a la escuela se detuvo frente a su edificio y si bien habían decidido asistir a los últimos períodos del día, ninguno de los tres se vio tan entusiasmado de salir del apartamento. Era como si pudieran aún palpar en el ambiente lo incómodo que se había vuelto compartir entre los tres tiempo a solas, aunque fuera un corto viaje a la escuela. Seiya y Yaten fueron los primeros en montarse en el vehículo mientras que Taiki se quedó atrás para activar la alarma de seguridad y además recuperar su teléfono celular requisado desde hacía horas por Yaten.

Seiya recostó su frente en la ventanilla de la puerta y cerró los ojos. Ahora que la niebla de la noche se había disipado y se encontraba fuera de la protección de su hogar se sentía justamente, desprotegido ante la aplastante realidad a la que estaba a punto de enfrentarse.

No tenía nada planeado, ningún discurso memorizado, ninguna reacción premeditada, ni siquiera sabía si podría salir del automóvil, menos si podría platicar con Serena y darle la espalda minutos después. Aunque muy probablemente no tendría que preocuparse por eso. Sería la misma Serena que se diera la vuelta una vez que le escuchara.

Sabía por que había estado con Kara y sabía por que debía hablar con bombom de ello, lo que no sabía era que hacer después de que lo hiciera. Desde el mismo minuto en el que las palabras salieran de su boca, su futuro cambiaría y su vida con bombom daría un vuelco…si ella decidía alejarse, si ella decidía no volver a verlo… jamás se había planteado la posibilidad de un mañana sin Serena, pero ahora que la situación era casi inevitable… se le helaba la sangre de solo contemplarlo como algo real. Era ese sentimiento de desamparo que le impedía sacar su cuerpo hacia fuera. Lo que sucedería después de salir de ese automóvil lo entumecía.

**- Seiya no lo hagas- **

La voz de Yaten apenas si fue audible pero aún así se las arregló para sonar serio e intentar así tocar su fibra más sensible. De todas maneras Seiya no le contestó. No tenía las energías suficientes para tener otro enfrentamiento por su hermano por lo mismo. Para él la posición de Yaten estaba bastante clara.

**- Por favor no lo hagas. Por favor no le digas nada-**

Seiya abrió los ojos y se giró para ver de plano a Yaten. Sus verdes ojos estaban abiertos, brillosos y cargados de una súplica inusitada. Solo por eso decidió seguirle el juego.

**- Qué quieres que haga Yaten ¿Que mienta?-**

Yaten estuvo a punto de gritar que sí con todas sus energías pero se mordió la lengua tan fuerte que casi sintió el sabor de la sangre abrirse camino a través de su boca. Estaba tan desesperado por evitar el huracán de que seguro se desataría que ya no sabía que decir o hacer.

**- Espera un tiempo a que las cosas se calmen. Te lo ruego no lo hagas ahora-**

Yaten apretó más su mano sobre el brazo de Seiya. Los dedos le temblaron mientras rogaba que sus palabras hubieran convencido a su esquivo hermano.

**- No le rompas el corazón-**

"_No le rompas el corazón a mi mejor amiga"_ -quiso decir. Antes de que Seiya le rebatiera Yaten lo silencio con prisa, no dándole oportunidad de hablar.

**- No pienses que lo digo solo por que me importa ella. Eres mi hermano y he visto como es para ti estar lejos de Serena, si esto será difícil para ella no puedo imaginar como lo será para ti. No puedo verte otra vez así Seiya… me duele pensar lo que sucederá después-**

Seiya pudo notar que Yaten le estaba hablando realmente desde lo más profundo de su ser. Y con pesar dejó a un lado por un instante sus desavenencias y se decidió a hablar.

**- Estoy aterrado con lo que sucederá después-** respondió Seiya tragando con excesiva prisa.

**- Probablemente me odie después de esto-**

Yaten al fin pudo ver un pequeño instante de duda en la elaborada muralla que Seiya había estado construyendo a su alrededor y la ilusión volvió a surgir en él como pequeños destellos de energía positiva. Una pequeña grieta era lo que necesitaba para hacerle ver el error que estaba a punto de cometer.

**- ¿Y eso es lo que quieres? ¿Qué te odie?-**

Seiya guardó silencio mientras volvía a concentrar su mirada en el exterior.

**- Quiero descubrir que amar a Serena tiene algún sentido-**

Para Yaten lo que Seiya estaba haciendo y diciendo no tenían ningún sentido. Con su visión de la nuca de su hermano era evidente que éste había vuelto a cerrarse. Yaten se inclinó más cerca para así poder al menos tener algún atisbo de sus expresiones, las que de hecho no eran muy variadas. La máscara en la que Seiya había estado trabajando era casi perfecta. Aún así no se rindió.

**- ¿Y esta es la forma? ¿Confesando algo que probablemente empeorará aún más las cosas?-**

No hubo respuesta. Yaten suspiró y rearmó rápidamente sus ideas. Si iba a hacer una intervención de ninguna manera sería como la que había efectuado con anterioridad.

**- Seiya que pasó, ayúdame a entender-** dijo con voz suave y en abierta actitud conciliadora **- Como es que en un par de horas todo lo que creías y pensabas de tu relación con Serena simplemente se esfumó-**

Yaten esperó y esperó pero Seiya ni siquiera pestañeó en respuesta ¡Era tan frustrante intentar dialogar con alguien que se rehusaba a contemplar otra salida! Una salida en la que dos de las personas que más amaba salieran lo menos lastimadas posibles.

**- ¿Que cambió?-** preguntó con encubierta ansiedad**- ¿por que de pronto te volviste así…así de duro?-**

Seiya casi soltó una risotada al oír eso. Yaten siempre lograba sorprenderlo con sus comentarios. Lo había llamado idiota, loco y ahora duro. Se encogió de hombros porque no tenía nada que decir a eso. Al menos nada que quisiera decirle a él.

**- Supongo que cambié- **

Yaten asintió, saboreando esa respuesta tal como la recibió. Con amargura.

**- Puedo entender que las personas puedan cambiar así de rápido pero no los sentimientos-**

**- Eres muy perspicaz cuando lo intentas-** respondió Seiya con diversión en la voz, cosa que hizo a Yaten enmudecer y al mismo tiempo querer azotar su pétreo rostro en el vidrio para ver si con eso obtenía algún tipo de reacción.

**- Esto no es gracioso Seiya, estoy hablando en serio-**

**- ¿Crees que esto es una broma para mí?-** respondió Seiya con rudeza mientras se volteaba para enfrentarle.

Yaten retrocedió instintivamente. Seiya parecía moverse entre emociones extremas. De un segundo a otro podía pasar de la calma a la agresividad.

**- Pues-** tartamudeó Yaten aún impresionado- **Pues lo haces parecer como un trámite de rutina-**

La mejilla de Seiya se movió repetidas veces, en una especie de espasmo nervioso del que Yaten jamás había reparado.

**- ¿Y que quieres que haga Yaten?-** preguntó Seiya alzando la voz muy por sobre lo normal. El automóvil quedó en silencio un par de segundos- **¿Que me baje de este auto de rodillas, que me abrase de las piernas de Serena y le ruegue por su perdón hasta que por lástima acepte oírme?-**

Yaten estuvo tentado a responder que quizás no era una mala idea pero tuvo el presentimiento de que no era tan buena idea.

**- ¿Crees que disculpándome, humillándome dejaré de sentirme como me siento, dejaré de pensar lo que pienso de todo esto?-**

**- ¡Demonios dime algo!-** exclamó Seiya golpeando la puerta con su puño- **¡Porque para ti todo parece muy simple de resolver!-**

El auto en el que estaban se balanceó debido al movimiento brusco que había hecho Seiya. El pecho se le movía de arriba hacia abajo y las manos le temblaban ligeramente. Sin embargo Yaten continuo con la mirada fija en él, sin que el desborde en los sentimientos de Seiya, en apariencia, le afectara.

**- Por que haces esto…-** murmuró con premeditada calma- **por que añades más dolor al que ya dices sentir-**

Seiya se dejó ir hacia un instante de la noche anterior. Increíblemente había aprendido más cosas de las que suponía, las iba relacionando conforme se le iban presentando las ocasiones, como ahora.

**- Tal vez debería haber sido un poco más como tú ¿no crees?-**

**- Como yo…-** susurró Yaten repitiendo

Seiya asintió serio y con la mirada en otro sitio o para ser más exactos, en otro momento.

**- Las personas como tú no se arriesgan para no sufrir. No consigues lo que quieres pero tampoco terminas lastimado en el intento-**

Ladeó la cabeza como cavilando su idea

**- Yo soy de la otra clase-**

Yaten estaba confundido a más no poder. Seiya le era casi irreconocible. Se comportaba como poseído por un espíritu bipolar que lo hacía reír, adoptar una actitud seria, entristecerse, enrabiarse y filosofar; todo en una misma frase. Simplemente no podía seguir el hilo de sus pensamientos.

**- ¿De la otra clase?-**

Seiya posó sus ojos en los de Yaten. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del chico de ojos verde oliva.

**- De la que no le importa sentir dolor… o al menos no le importaba. En cambio tú construiste un escudo alrededor de tus sentimientos. No lo comprendía, no podía entender como podías hacer algo así de…de egoísta. Ahora lo entiendo. Me habría encantado poder proteger un poco más los míos-**

Volvió a sonreír de esa manera que a Yaten se le estaba haciendo familiar y molesta a la vez. **- Me habría encantado no entregar mi corazón en una bandeja. Me habría encantado ser insensible y egoísta como tú-**

El tono glaciar que Seiya utilizó le perforó las entrañas y se las estrujó con fuerza. Las palabras que muy duramente Taiki le había enrostrado tomaron peso. Y uno muy considerable. La relación con su hermano pendía de una balanza que estaba bastante más inclinada hacia el rompimiento insuperable más que a una próxima conciliación y lo cierto es que tenía miedo de decir cualquier cosa que pudiera poner el último ladrillo de la muralla que se había erigido entre ambos.

**- Seiya yo… yo lo siento. Siento mucho lo que dije- **

**- No importa- **respondió Seiya escuetamente tan pegado a la puerta como el reducido espacio se lo permitía. Yaten frunció el ceño.

**- Por supuesto que importa. Taiki me hizo ver muchas cosas, nunca lo había visto así de enojado me reprendió como no tienes idea pero me lo merecía, todo lo que me dijo es verdad-**

Yaten se sonrojó no pudiendo ocultar lo apenado que se sentía. Seiya en tanto ahogó como pudo un suspiro de asombro. Seguramente eso había ocurrido mientras él acompañaba a Kara al primer piso. No le habría gustado oírlo. Estaba demasiado inmiscuido en peleas, explicaciones, gritos y disculpas como para verse envuelto en otra más. Estaba exhausto y apenas el día comenzaba.

Cerró los ojos y botó muy imperceptiblemente el aire acumulado de sus pulmones.

**- Es lo que sentías. Yo no puedo cambiar eso-**

**- Seiya independientemente de lo que siente o piense te herí y lo lamento mucho ¿podrás perdonarme?-**

A poca distancia vio que Taiki abría apresuradamente las puertas del edificio con expresión inescrutable; una mezcla de preocupación y alarma. Y aquella sensación de incomodidad que había tenido en la noche antes de que la fiesta comenzara volvió. Algo había sucedido. Se removió impaciente en el asiento mientras esperaba con ansias a que Taiki se subiera al automóvil.

**- No importa-** volvió a repetir oyéndose incluso menos interesado en el tema que antes. Esa actitud hacía crispar los nervios de Yaten

**- ¡Claro que importa! Te estoy diciendo que lo lamento y que me siento culpable de hacerte sentir solo, quiero que…-**

**- Ya basta Yaten-** sentenció con voz pétrea

Incluso por muy molesto que se encontrara Seiya supo de inmediato que sonó más antipático de lo que esperó.

**- No quiero hablar de esto ni de mi vida contigo, no más. No creo que vayamos a entendernos en lo que a Serena se refiere…así que simplemente ya déjalo-**

Sin previo aviso salió del automóvil al encuentro de Taiki antes de que éste llegara.

**- ¿Qué va mal Taiki?-**

El recién llegado guardó su teléfono celular en su bolsillo delantero.

**- Algo ha sucedido con las guerreras que tenían la misión de hacer desaparecer los anillos-**

Yaten, quien había permanecido en el interior del vehículo, se bajó con prisa

**- ¿Te refieres a Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna?-**

**- Han desaparecido-** continuó acariciando la barbilla- **o al menos eso es lo que Hotaru a través de Darien le confidenció a Serena-**

Las miradas se trasladaron inmediatamente al rostro de Seiya quien aún estaba intentando procesar como había actuado la cadena de información

**- ¿Hotaru? ¿Que tiene que ver esa chiquilla con todo esto?-**

**- No lo sé Yaten los mensajes eran breves y confusos además…- **dijo Taiki captando la atención de sus dos hermanos- **hay algo más. Hotaru cree que no solo están desaparecidas. Cree que están muertas-**

Tanto los ojos de Seiya como los de Yaten se dilataron

**- ¡Muertas!-** exclamó Yaten espantado- **¡eso no es posible! ¡en manos de que!-**

**- ¿Donde están las chicas? ¿Dónde está Serena?- **preguntó Seiya buscando entre sus cosas su teléfono celular. Lo encendió y ahí se encontró con las más de treinta llamadas perdidas y la bandeja de mensajes copada. El pulso de Seiya se aceleró mientras revisaba la hora de cada una de las llamadas de bombom. Antes de la fiesta, durante la fiesta, el tiempo que platicó con Kara en la azotea, el apartamento, el dormitorio…incluso ya entrada la noche Serena había insistido en platicar con él.

**- Ayer por la noche estaban en casa de Lita. Será mejor que vayamos hacia allá y de no ser así de seguro las hallaremos en la escuela-**

Yaten y Taiki se subieron al automóvil pero Seiya se quedó fuera con la vista pegada a su teléfono celular ¿Realmente bombom lo había necesitado anoche? ¿A él? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué justamente esa noche? ¿Cómo es que todas las conclusiones a las que había llegado la noche anterior se hacían humo con solo un nombre en la pantalla de su teléfono?

Taiki bajó la ventanilla.

**- ¿Seiya vienes?-**

**- Si-** respondió de manera mecánica**- si voy-**

Sabía que debía ir, lo que no tenía claro era a qué iría ni que haría una vez que estuviera ante ella.

* * *

El timbre de la casa de Lita sonó y la primera en levantarse de su asiento fue Rei. Al ver a los tres hermanos se recargó en el marco de la puerta y lanzó un suspiro de alivio.

**- Honestamente-** dijo al abrir los ojos-** me alegro mucho de que estén aquí-**

Seiya miró al suelo esquivo mientras que Yaten se pegaba a su oído.

**- Esperemos que piense lo mismo dentro de quince minutos más-**

Taiki carraspeó.

**- ¿No han ido a la escuela verdad?-**

Rei abrió más la puerta para que los tres entraran. Seiya dio un vistazo por todo el salón. Lo primero que notó es que Serena no estaba ahí, pero oía su voz que provenía de alguna de las otras dos habitaciones.

**- Estábamos pensando todas en ir al segundo período-**

**- Pues no se preocupen-** respondió Taiki sacándose sus lentes para limpiarlos- **las clases han sido suspendidas, al menos en nuestra escuela-**

**- ¡Pero por que!-** exclamó con las manos a los lados

**- Una rotura de cañerías o algo así. Toda la escuela está inundada. Cuando llegamos no nos dejaron entrar, ya estaba cerrada-**

Rei asintió mientras se sentaba lentamente en el sofá grande.

**- Eso es muy provechoso al menos para las chicas… parece que seré la única a la que amonestarán-**

Miró a los otros dos que se mantenían en silencio y mirándose constantemente.

**- ¿Cuándo ustedes llegaron? ¿Eso quiere decir que tampoco habían asistido a la escuela?-**

Taiki se preparó para contestar, cuando por el rabillo del ojo captó movimiento

**- ¡Taiki viniste!-** exclamó una suave voz en el umbral de la cocina**- ¡Que alegría!-**

Amy dejó sobre la mesa la taza de café que tenía en la mano y prácticamente atravesó de tres zancadas la sala para reunirse con Taiki. Se miraron por un par de segundos hasta que finalmente se tomaron de ambas manos y se sostuvieron la mirada largamente.

**- Creí que no vendrías- **dijo Amy con la voz capturada por la emoción de verle**- te llamé mucho anoche y te dejé incontables mensajes… ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estabas ocupado? ¿No querías hablar conmigo tal vez…?-**

A Taiki casi se le cae el corazón al suelo al oír eso y más aún al comprobar que Amy realmente pensaba aquello que había dicho. Abrió la boca para intentar decir algo convincente, culpar a Yaten tal vez por su idea de "no teléfonos celulares" o simplemente explicarle como habían sido las cosas pero no se le ocurrió nada que decir. No obstante sí algo que hacer. Lentamente hizo que Amy se acercara a él y rodeó sus hombros con sus brazos. Amy no supo como reaccionar, se quedó ahí sin mover un músculo mientras Taiki la atraía hacia su calidez. Él apoyó la cabeza sobre la de Amy y acarició su corto cabello un par de veces.

**- Siento mucho llegar tan tarde, pero ya estoy aquí-**

Amy sonrió mientras ocultaba su rostro sonrojado en el pecho de Taiki. No había podido sentirse segura sino hasta ese instante.

Mina apareció por el costado con una sudadera que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y mirando a los recién llegados y especialmente a los dos que estaban apapachándose en el medio de la sala.

**- ¿No te contesta en toda la noche y lo recibes así? ¡lo malcriarás!-** gritó con fuerza, haciendo que se separaran un poco sobresaltados y ruborizados.

Mina metió las manos a sus bolsillos mientras daba otro vistazo a los otros hermanos Kou que mantenían su comunicación no verbal sin reparar en el resto. Mina alzó una ceja.

**- ¿Les pasa algo a ustedes dos? Se ven terribles- **

Taiki se giró para encontrarse con la escena que había llamado la atención de Mina. No tuvo necesidad de analizar lo que estaba sucediendo. Ya lo sabía y en el fondo temía que los demás también lo averiguaran más pronto de lo aconsejable. Mina se cruzó de brazos aún con la vista fija en ellos suspicazmente. Era bastante extraño ese comportamiento que iba entre lo incómodo y temeroso al mismo tiempo… y había otro detalle peculiar no menos importante. Ninguno de los dos había atravesado la puerta como superhéroes y preguntado por Serena como siempre lo hacían. Más bien podría apostar a que si les ofreciera un antifaz y una capa negra para ocultarse la aceptarían gustosos. Algo había ahí y no demoraría en descubrirlo.

**- En realidad los tres tienen mala pinta. Si me pidieran adivinar diría que tuvieron una noche igual de larga que nosotros-**

El rostro de Seiya se tornó casi verde, como si fuera a enfermar en cualquier momento y ahí sin esperárselo Mina halló en el camino la mirada de Yaten. Al principio el contacto la tomó desprevenida y por poco se ahoga de la impresión. Hace ya bastante tiempo había decidido evitar toparse a solas con Yaten o simplemente quedarse ensimismada analizando sus expresiones pero en esta ocasión era casi imposible no hacerlo. Por que esa actitud no se parecía a ninguna de las facetas que había visto en Yaten. No había allí rastros del Yaten iracundo, ni irónico, ni siquiera el Yaten distante con el que habían estado conviviendo las últimas semanas. Parecía más bien… como si fuera a salirse de su cuerpo en cualquier instante. Eran más que nervios, parecía desesperado por algo. La piel de Mina escoció, como el aviso de que algo más sucedería dentro de poco.

**- Hablando de eso….-** dijo Taiki interrumpiéndola, dirigiéndose al sofá y llevando a Amy consigo-** ¿Qué ha sucedido? Los mensajes eran confusos. Lo único que he entendido es que Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna están…-**

Rei negó desde su posición, abstraída de las sensaciones que Mina estaba captando.

**- No lo sabemos aún, aunque en realidad no podemos descartarlo-**

**- ¿Pero como?- **habló Yaten por primera vez, sacudiendo levemente la cabeza antes para despejarse**- es decir ¿Cuáles son las pruebas de que algo sucedió? Las visiones de una niña no me convencen del todo-**

Mina y Rei se miraron nerviosas mientras Amy agachaba la cabeza para ocultar su tristeza. Taiki frunció el ceño intentando buscar el rostro de Amy la respuesta.

**- ¿Amy?-** le llamó

**- Será mejor que esperemos a que estemos todos reunidos ¿no?-**

Desde el pasillo que conectaba hacia las habitaciones se oyeron voces. Segundos después aparecieron Lita, Darien, Thomas y Serena.

Taiki se puso de pie mientras que Yaten y Seiya se erguían rígidos.

Serena tenía la vista sobre Lita así que no se percató de los invitados hasta que Thomas le codeó ligeramente las costillas. Alzó la vista rápidamente para encontrarse con Seiya.

Inmediatamente todo lo que estaba platicando con Lita quedó olvidado y las imágenes que apenas la dejaban concentrarse parecieron lejanas. Una paz difícil de explicar la invadió y una sonrisa de satisfacción se le escapó de los labios. Serena caminó con prisa hacia su encuentro y se detuvo frente a él.

Antes de decir cualquier cosa Serena tuvo una clara visión acerca de lo que deseaba. Y necesitaba. Algo así como una revelación que había estado cubierta por dudas y por sombras que de un momento a otro habían sido disipadas por una incandescente luz que provenía de Seiya.

Seiya es lo que deseaba. Había estado demasiado cerca de la muerte y la desesperanza como para no darse cuenta que Seiya era algo a lo que siempre podría aferrarse ¡Ahora le era tan fácil verlo!

Toda su historia desde el principio estaba construida en torno a una sola cosa; la inquebrantable voluntad de Seiya que le hacía imposible moverse de su lado.

Ya fuera como mejores amigos, añorándose a la distancia, como novios o ex novios Seiya siempre estaba ahí aferrándose a lo fuera con tal de permanecer juntos.

Él nunca se iba, por más complicadas que estuvieran las cosas entre ellos…el simplemente no la abandonaba. Su fe en ella y en ellos era lo que Serena más amaba.

¿Por qué entonces ella no querría mantener a alguien así a su lado? ¿Dónde más podría hallar a una persona que la amara tan incondicionalmente como para no dejarla a pesar de todo?

A Serena casi se le escapa una carcajada ¡Como había demorado tanto en tener la respuesta!

En ese preciso momento estar separada de Seiya le pareció la tontería más grande del universo. Él era su lugar seguro, su refugio. El mundo podría estar de cabeza y acabarse a su alrededor y la muerte podría arremeter contra las cosas y personas que más quería pero el amor de Seiya era inmutable. Nada lo alteraba, nada lo hacía replegarse, nada lo detenía. Como una fuerza demoledora que arrasa con todo a su paso, que rompe esquemas no respeta reglas ni nada establecido. Impredecible y irrefrenable. Y ella quería ser parte de ese hermoso desastre.

Así que terminaría con esa dolorosa distancia para consumirse junto con Seiya. Completamente.

No podía negar que aún quedaba una pequeña parte de ella que guardaba un cierto resquemor sobre lo que les depararía el futuro pero el miedo de continuar alejada de ese sentimiento era aún mayor.

Así que tan solo se arrojó a él y lo abrazó fuertemente. Para no dejarlo ir otra vez.

Cuando Serena lo rodeó con sus brazos. Cuando su calor entró en contacto con su fría piel, cuando ella alzó la vista para verle y sonreírle algo se rompió en Seiya. Y estaba convencido de que el chasquido había sido tan grande que muy probablemente Serena también lo había oído. O tal vez era su cerebro jugándole una muy mala pasada y todo estaba ocurriendo en su mente.

Tal vez se trataba de su corazón agrietándose no lo sabía con exactitud.

Lo cierto es que ese pequeño gesto por parte de Serena terminó por convencerlo de que no estaba equivocado.

Lo que estaba haciendo Serena era quizás el acto más egoísta que había presenciado por parte de ella.

Él y Serena…simplemente ya no tenían el mismo concepto del amor. Esa era la razón por la cual su corazón sufría.

Cuando Seiya se sentía alegre no se le ocurría otra persona con la cual compartir esa felicidad más que con Serena. Cuando sentía necesidad de divertirse un rato el solo hecho de estar a su lado era suficiente regocijo, cuando requería de un consejo la sencillez de las palabras de Serena le sabían a toda la sabiduría que quería recibir de alguien y cuando su corazón se encontraba acongojado los brazos de Serena le sabían al mejor de los consuelos.

Pero Serena solo recurría a él cuando lo demás tambaleaba, en lo que a lo demás respecta… continuaría pasando por su lado sin darse cuenta de la enorme tristeza y la honda soledad con la que él cargaba día a día y de la cual no parecía percatarse, aún cuando le veía a los ojos a diario buscando quizás en ella incrédulamente comprensión que ya no había.

Así que ahí estaba Serena viéndolo como si no lo hubiera observado en semanas y no como si apenas el día anterior le hubiera mentido sin ningún tipo de remordimiento.

Y aunque se había prometido no albergar resentimiento hacia Serena su cuerpo no era tan fácil de controlar e inmediatamente se tensó. Serena se comportaba de manera tan injusta… no confiaba en él pero se atrevía a dejarle conocer parte sus preocupaciones solo cuando ella quería, solo cuando ella lo decidía y por el simple hecho de amarla locamente Seiya debía aceptar. Debía conformarse con lo que Serena le arrojaba, con lo que ella estaba dispuesta a entregar y nada más. Y lo más triste es que Seiya podría haber continuado así eternamente.

Podría haber seguido soportando y luchando con esos sentimientos, con aquella situación si tan solo pudiera haber tenido la certeza de que alguna vez eso cambiaría. Pero ya no lo sabía y por eso estaba ahí de pie frente a ella a punto de poner un alto a eso.

Él era lo segundo, lo tercero o quizás lo último en lo que ella pensaba cuando lo más trivial y lo más trascendente ocurría en su vida y Seiya necesitaba desesperadamente ser el primero siempre, al menos cuando Serena estaba involucraba. No por vanidad, no por orgullo, sino para tener alguna razón que justificara todo el dolor por el que había estado pasando. Que amar a bombom y sufrir por ella valía la pena porque al final del día sería lo primero. Pero eso no ocurría y estaba exhausto de esperar.

Y la prueba aunque dolorosa y desgarradora estaba ahí tangible y a la vista no solo de él, sino de todos. Durante el tiempo que había transcurrido después de su rompimiento Serena no se había acercado ninguna sola vez. Es más había sido el propio Seiya impulsado por su necesidad de estar a su lado quien había dejado a un lado su orgullo y había intentado mantener el contacto a pesar de las circunstancias.

Era él quien se acercaba, insistía, peleaba y pedía un pequeño pedazo de su compañía. Ella solo lo hacía cuando las otras alternativas no estaban a la mano. Era cruel.

La manera en la que Serena amaba…era demasiado cruel. Y debía alejarse de aquello antes de que no quedara nada que pudiera rescatar de sí mismo.

**- ¡Seiya me alegra tanto que estés aquí!-** exclamó Serena mientras hacía más apretado el abrazo.

Él intentó alejarse sutilmente así que puso las manos en los hombros de Serena y guardó distancia.

**-¿Como estás?** preguntó al rato

En el minuto en el que Serena oyó la voz de Seiya supo que algo no andaba bien. Pero eso no fue tan preocupante como su actitud. Estaba distante…hasta frío podría decir. La sonrisa de Serena disminuyó considerablemente su tamaño.

**- Ahora bien…- **respondió un tanto dudosa

Seiya asintió distraído y después le sonrió tímidamente. Tal vez estaba apenado por estar de fiesta y no enterarse de las malas noticias a tiempo…eso sería bastante propio de Seiya. Así que prefirió pasar por alto aquello y decidió continuar. Tomó sus manos entre las suyas y las agitó impaciente.

**- ¡Ni siquiera te imaginas todas las cosas que han pasado!- **

**- Según lo que oí no son buenas noticias- **

Serena no sabía exactamente que tanta información les habían dado a los hermanos Kou pero supuso que por su reacción aún no se enteraban de la totalidad de la historia.

**- Tengo tantas cosas que contarte Seiya y algunas son tan difíciles de explicar…ni siquiera se por donde empezar-**

Seiya tomó aire y dejó resbalar las manos de Serena hasta que ya no hicieron contacto con las suyas. Tenía las palmas de las manos sudorosas y muy frías. La boca se le secaba constantemente y sentía todos sus músculos agarrotados por la presión. Estaba agotado en todos los aspectos.

**- bombom yo…yo también tengo que platicar contigo de cosas difíciles de explicar-**

Inmediatamente al oír aquello Yaten cerró los ojos e hizo un esfuerzo enorme por no agarrar el cuello a Seiya, azotarlo contra la pared y silenciarlo. Dolorosamente se dio cuenta que nada evitaría que Seiya hablara con Serena. Lo haría en cualquier momento de todas maneras. Miró por sobre el hombro de su hermano como Serena fruncía el ceño mostrándose confusa. Tal vez debería pedirle a sus amigos que desalojaran el salón para darles algo de privacidad pero su estupefacción era tan grande que no podía ni siquiera pensar con claridad.

**- Entiendo Seiya-** respondió Serena con forzosa calma- **pero realmente necesitamos hablar de lo mío primero-**

La decepción de Seiya fue evidente, tanto que hizo retroceder a Serena.

**- Es importante bombom- **dijo Seiya dando un vistazo a la tribuna que se había formado a su alrededor-** ¿podríamos hablar a solas?- **

El corazón de Serena se aceleró al escuchar eso último. ¿Qué era tan urgente que Seiya no podía esperar? Y más aún ¿Por qué debían platicar en privado? ¿A qué se debía tanto hermetismo?

**- Claro-** soltó con una risita nerviosa- **pero primero necesito que me escuches-**

Seiya parecía adolorido por algo que Serena no alcanzaba a captar. Nunca le había costado tanto leer a Seiya como en ese instante.

**- Serena por favor-** le rogó por última vez

El tono y expresión suplicantes del chico aterrorizaron a Serena hasta los huesos. Las imágenes de personas desparramadas en el suelo del planeta Kimokku no eran nada comparado con el miedo que la actitud y las palabras de Seiya le estaban trasmitiendo. Y en ese preciso segundo decidió que no quería saberlo. Más aún, Serena no podía saberlo. No podía lidiar con lo que sea que Seiya fuera a decirle después de todo por lo que había pasado horas anteriores. Era demasiado. Así que le sonrió tranquilizadoramente intentando desviar su atención.

**- Seiya comprendo, pero esto es algo que tiene que ver con…-**

**- Estuve con otra chica bombom-**

Silencio. La habitación se llenó de exclamaciones, gritos ahogados y lamentaciones. Voces provenientes de todos los rincones se oían sin descanso, salvo la voz de quien debía de decir algo. Las manos de Serena dejaron de agitarse a su alrededor y cayeron pesadas a su costado y aunque intentó formular alguna respuesta coherente nada se le ocurrió ¿Acaso había oído bien o estaba viviendo una especie de pesadilla muy real?

**- ¿Que…?- **logró decir Serena al encontrar su voz-** ¿Estuviste con alguien…?-**

Seiya notó que a juzgar por la reacción de todos en la sala quizás no había escogido muy adecuadamente sus palabras. Ni tampoco el lugar para decirlas. Ni el ambiente. Escuchó como a lo lejos Mina repetía una y otra vez "Oh Dios, Oh Dios", mientras que Yaten murmuraba "No lo hagas, por favor no lo hagas". Si tan solo pudieran estar él y bombom…

**- Yo conocí a alguien y…-**

**- ¿A alguien?-** repitió Serena casi sin voz. Parecía un robot repitiendo lo que Seiya decía. Las piernas se le comenzaron a mover involuntariamente y tuvo que redoblar sus esfuerzos para no caer.

Ambos se observaron sin pronunciar nada más. Tan solo se contemplaron como encerrados en sus propios pensamientos.

Yaten simplemente no pudo soportar el contemplar como su hermano y su amiga acababan con su felicidad así que saltó desde atrás de Seiya.

**- ¡Está bien el show se terminó! ¡Todos fuera!- **exclamó sin dejar de contemplar a Serena, quien parecía a punto de derrumbarse en el suelo y quebrarse como el cristal azotado en cemento. La situación estaba mal en tantos aspectos que brindarles un poco de privacidad era lo único que se le ocurría para hacer de esta experiencia traumática algo menos traumática aunque difícilmente ayudaría en algo.

De a uno comenzaron a desalojar la sala no sin antes obsequiar miradas de compasión para Serena y se incomprensión para Seiya. El último en abandonar el lugar fue precisamente Yaten.

Con lentitud se acercó primero a Seiya y apretó su hombro, luego retrocedió y alcanzó a Serena, depositando un beso en su frente. Pero ninguno de los dos reaccionó y ninguno de los dos volteó a verle. Era como si no pudieran sentir nada de nada.

* * *

El cuarto que Lita tenía destinado para huéspedes se hizo demasiado pequeño para las siete personas que estaban allí dentro. Cada uno se ubicó donde pudo, unos sobre la cama otros sobre la mesa de noche e incluso el suelo sirvió de alternativa.

A lo lejos se oían las voces apagadas de Serena y Seiya aunque era casi imposible entender de que iba la plática.

**- Alguien puede decirme-** dijo Mina rompiendo el silencio**- ¿que diablos fue eso?-** indicando en dirección hacia la sala.

Taiki y Yaten se miraron nerviosos.

**- Por que lo que dijo Seiya tiene que ser una jodida broma-**

**- ¡Mina!- **exclamó Amy en señal de reprobación

Pero la rubia ni se inmutó, es más pareció molesta con su amiga.

**- Disculpa si te escandaliza mi improperio Amy pero que a Serena le hayan lanzado una bomba nuclear directo al corazón me preocupa un poco más que mi vocabulario-**

Thomas, que se hallaba sentado en el suelo, a los pies de Mina, no podía verla directamente así que acarició su tobillo para apaciguarla.

**- Primero escucha lo que Seiya tiene que decir y luego lanzas los improperios que quieras-**

Lita quien estaba sentada junto a Mina, quien se enfurruñó en el espacio que ocupaba en la cama.

**- ¿Y bien nos dirán que pasa?-**

Ambos desviaron la mirada de Lita que sonaba un poco más apaciguada.

**- Será mejor que aguardemos a que terminen de hablar-**

Rei prácticamente gruñó desde el mueble en el que estaba recostada.

**- ¡Pues al menos digan si es cierto!-**

La impaciencia de Rei se palpó en el ambiente,

**- No podemos-** respondió Yaten con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho**- no nos concierne-**

**- ¿Perdón?-** preguntó sin ningún tipo de amabilidad- **¿que no te concierne? ¡Es de tu hermano y de tu amiga de quien hablas! ¿Como que no te concierne?-**

Con el rostro libre de toda exaltación, Yaten la enfrentó de igual a igual. Las dos personalidades más fuertes del grupo podían sacar chispas si se lo proponían.

**- Así es, no nos incumbe así como no les incumbe a ustedes tampoco. No se entrometan-**

La boca de Rei se abrió de indignación y lo fulminó con la mirada. Taiki sonrió levemente al oír esa peculiar respuesta. A veces las lecciones más duras se aprendían con rapidez. Al parecer Yaten lo había captado a la perfección.

**- Al menos podrían aclararnos si lo que dijo Seiya debe entenderse en el amplio sentido de la palabra, ya saben estar con alguien es…- **soltó Mina. Inmediatamente recibió un pellizco de Thomas en la pierna.

**- ¡Auch!-** gritó con angustia sobándose la piernas al mismo tiempo**- ¡solo lo decía para estar mejor preparados!-**

Yaten rodó los ojos.

**- Ahora comprendo un poco mejor a Seiya-** musitó fastidiado. Había que ser prácticamente un santo para no descontrolarse con esas chicas.

Rei, quien aún no le perdonaba por responderle mordazmente a su primer comentario, bufó en su dirección.

**- Tenemos todo el derecho de preguntar y preocuparnos por Serena-**

**- Y nosotros tenemos todo el derecho a no querer responder. Así funciona la democracia, asúmelo y supéralo Hino-**

Una nueva guerra de miradas asesinas se desato entre ambos. Era casi una batalla personal pendiente entre ellos que había decidido comenzar a explotar justo en ese momento.

**- Chicos por favor…-** pidió Amy mirándolos intercaladamente- **solo roguemos para que estén bien. Lo demás no importa demasiado-**

Suspiros de aceptación se oyeron minutos después. Rei cruzó sus piernas e intentó ignorar lo nerviosismo que le había provocado la discusión con Yaten.

**- Podrían ponernos al tanto de lo que ha sucedido con la misión. De acuerdo a sus mensajes las cosas no están bien-**

Y ahora el turno de las guerreras para formar un bloque de silencio referente al tema.

**- Quizás deberíamos esperar a que Serena les informe-** suscitó Mina

**- O tal vez ella considere que no les incumbe-** agregó Rei con la venganza escociéndole en los labios en un ataque directo a Yaten. Éste sonrió sin ganas. Si Rei quería jugar pues perdería olímpicamente ante el rey del sarcasmo.

**- Muy maduro de tu parte Rei, estas poniendo a la misma altura una pelea de enamorados con una situación en la que vidas humanas están en juego-**

La aludida se sonrojó profusamente por la torpeza de su comentario. A veces Yaten la dejaba sin palabras y sin argumentos con los que defenderse, haciéndola sentir casi una pequeña de preescolar. Lita cerró los ojos y suspiró cansada de ese tira y afloja.

**- Chicas Yaten tiene razón. Hay cosas que son prioritarias y que sí les incumben-**

Taiki se inclinó hacia delante para verle, interesado en aquel comentario.

**- ¿A que te refieres Lita que sucede?-**

Ella sería la encargada de decírselos. Si a Serena le parecía mal pues se las vería con ella más adelante. Ellos merecían saberlo. Se sentó más cerca del borde de la cama para que todos la escucharan mejor.

**- Chicos…verán. Algo ha ocurrido en su planeta natal-**

Yaten se levantó como impulsado por un resorte, sobresaltando a su hermano. Amy atrapó la mano de Taiki y la sostuvo con fuerza.

**- Lo han atacado de sorpresa-** le dijo

**- ¿Otra vez?-** inquirió Yaten golpeando su puño contra la puerta**- ¡no puede ser!-**

Lita asintió con pesar en la mirada.

**- Si…aunque esta vez han ido un poco más lejos-**

La situación era más grave que la vez anterior. Taiki lo pudo presentir por el aire de hermetismo entre las guerreras. Incluso Amy le sostenía la mano como si fuera a necesitar consuelo muy pronto. Se armó de valor para preguntar.

**- ¿El pueblo está bien?-**

Mina posó una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Thomas hasta entrar en contacto con él. Este la envolvió con una de las suyas.

**- Si…afortunadamente, si es que podemos llamar a eso fortuna. El daño se ha concentrado en el castillo. Varios guardias han fallecido así como personal que estaban al servicio del palacio real-**

Ninguno de los hermanos Kou había entablado mayor relación con las personas de Kimokku. Siempre habían sido solo ellos tres, a veces se sentían un poco solos pero era la vida que habían escogido. Conocer a las guerreras de la Luna fue el primer acercamiento real con personas fuera de su círculo familiar. Pero eso no significaba que no hubieran tratado con los habitantes de Kimokku. Recordaban sus rostros, eran amables y siempre dispuestos a cooperar en el bienestar para su pueblo. Saber que algunos de ellos ya no podrían presenciar el resurgir de su nación era algo que lamentaban profundamente.

Taiki agachó la cabeza y Amy acarició su largo cabello con termura. Quería confortarlo.

**- Es una tragedia-** murmuró Yaten volviéndose a sentar**- gente inocente…-**

Y vaya que lo eran.

**- ¿Se pudieron comunicar con la Princesa Kakkyu?-** preguntó Taiki minutos después

Fue ahí cuando comprendió que aún faltaba conocer la parte más importante del relato. Un sudor frío le pobló la frente mientras que las manos se le tornaron frías. Si Amy no hubiera estado cerca suyo no le habría sido posible conservar su habitual calma. Amy estaba sosteniéndole en más de un aspecto. Las chicas se miraron unas con otras, nadie se sentía suficientemente capaz de continuar. Yaten también lo notó. El vello de la piel se le erizó.

**- Que va mal con ella**- preguntó fuerte y claro

Las chicas se miraron y asintieron. Con prontitud se pusieron de pie y se reunieron en el centro de la habitación, haciendo que Yaten se sentara junto a Taiki en la cama. Thomas se quitó del suelo y prefirió abstenerse de la plática más por respeto que por falta de interés. Yaten frunció el ceño mientras Taiki se concentró solo en los ojos de Amy y en la paz que le transmitían. Lita se arrodillo frente a ellos y tomó una mano de de cada uno.

**- Ella no lo logró- **les respondió a ambos con serenidad- **Falleció. Lo siento mucho-**

* * *

**- Serena escucha…- **

La rubia retrocedió con los puños apretados hasta que casi chocó con la pared. Movió la cabeza varias veces con la vista pegada al suelo mientras repasaba mentalmente las palabras de Seiya. No las entendía. No lograba asimilarlas.

**- A que te refieres con lo que me dijiste Seiya…no lo comprendo-** susurró agitadamente

Al ver como Serena respiraba Seiya pensó que se desmayaría o que sufriría una especie de ataque así que se acercó con los brazos estirados, listo para sostenerla en el evento que ocurriera algo así.

**- Serena…- **

**- Sé como me llamo Seiya deja de repetir mi nombre-** contestó Serena con rudeza y alzando la cabeza para verle. Tragó aire con dificultad y respiró con fuerza para evitar que la voz le temblara tanto como las manos.

**- Solo dime lo que tenías que decirme-**

Al parecer la calma había vuelto a Serena pero no funcionaba de la misma manera para Seiya. Verla reaccionar así le estaba haciendo escoger con cuidado sus palabras. El problema era que no existían mejores expresiones para contar lo ocurrido.

**- Tú… -** balbuceó Serena soltando aire y sonriendo al mismo tiempo**- ¿tú estuviste con una chica ayer en la fiesta?-**

**- ¿Cómo supiste lo de la fiesta?-** preguntó un poco sorprendido de que supiera. Tal vez había ido a su apartamento…

**- ¿Importa eso ahora?-** preguntó Serena cruzándose de brazos en señal de defensa.

Pensó varios segundos la respuesta.

**- No realmente-** dijo él con firmeza

La cabeza de Serena daba vueltas a una velocidad incontrolable. Si no se sostenía de algo pronto se estrellaría en el suelo. Retrocedió un paso más hasta que dio finalmente con la pared y recostó su espalda en ella, ese pequeño logro la tranquilizó pues al menos no caería. No frente a él. Asintió como si estuviera de acuerdo con la respuesta del chico.

**- La conociste ahí o…-**

Seiya parecía dudoso de contestar.

**- Era una de las invitadas. Una modelo que estaba aburrida del ambiente como yo y…-**

La moral de Serena fue aplastada, pisoteada y lanzada desde un acantilado. Una modelo y un ídolo del pop. Si no se sintiera tan tremendamente golpeada por la noticia habría recalcado lo estereotipada que era la situación. Era lo que veía todos los días en las revistas. Aunque nunca imaginó que Seiya sería parte de esas noticias. Aún así se las arregló para asentir nuevamente.

**- ¿Y…?-** dijo arrastrando la palabra

¿Serena pretendía que le relatara toda la historia? Seiya se restregó el rostro con ambas manos y luego dejó caer los brazos.

**- Nos sentamos a platicar en la azotea del edificio, bebimos algo y…-**

En la azotea. Eso fue motivo suficiente para que las piernas de Serena cedieran y su espalda se deslizara por la pared hasta tocar suelo con brusquedad. Ella había estado observando desde la distancia, con los ojos fijos en esa azotea admirando esa oscuridad que de manera inexplicable había llamado su atención. Esa era la razón. Seiya había estado ahí…con otra chica.

La bilis le azotó el estómago y puso una mano sobre éste para controlarlo ¿En la azotea había ocurrido todo? ¿Había estado presente en el momento en el que Seiya había decidido no quererla más?

**- Oh Dios…-** balbuceó con las lágrimas atragantándose en su garganta**- Oh Dios…-**

Seiya no entendió porque ese detalle había afectado tanto a Serena pero lo cierto es que la vio derrumbarse ante sus ojos sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo si no que al contrario, haría que fuera peor. Se arrodilló ante Serena con sumisión y buscó su rostro.

**- Bombom por favor no he venido a causarte daño. He venido a hacer honesto contigo-**

_Honestidad._ A Serena de pronto la honestidad se le hizo amarga e indeseada. Por eso la gente mentía, para ahorrarle a la otra persona el dolor indescriptible que estaba experimentando.

**- ¿Acaso podrías causarme más daño?-** preguntó vacilante

El rostro de Seiya palideció y sus ojos se ensombrecieron. Los dedos de sus manos se sujetaron a sus propias piernas lo que no impidió que Serena pudiera ver como se sacudían. Quizás Seiya no tuviera palabras para responder a su pregunta pero la reacción de su cuerpo fue más que suficiente para Serena.

**- Claro. Podrías…** - dijo aún observando las manos del chico- **si entre esa chica y tú hubiera ocurrido algo más-**

* * *

Darien cerró suavemente la puerta tras de sí y se recargó en ella algunos segundos. No sabía muy bien donde ir pero el cuarto en el que Sura dormía fue lo único en lo que pensó cuando oyó lo que estaba sucediendo ahí dentro. Dio un par de golpecitos a la puerta con su puño y avanzó lentamente hacia la cama. Dio un vistazo a su alrededor y tomó una silla que se encontraba en la esquina de la habitación, la arrastró hacia el lado derecho de la cama y decidió tomar asiento.

Comprobó que Sura aún respirara y tomó su pulso, el que aún estaba más lento de lo deseado, subió un poco las colchas para que la cubrieran más cómodamente y así conservara el poco calor que su cuerpo tenía. La observó largo rato mientras intentaba aislar las voces que llegaban desde la distancia. No quería saber. Realmente no quería saber.

Vio como el tiempo pasaba sin que Sura diera señales de alguna vez abrir los ojos otra vez. No supo cuanto transcurrió, solo se quedó ahí esperando. Como siempre hacía. Se estaba volviendo parte de su rutina.

**- Este sería un buen momento para que despertaras-** dijo de pronto. Su ronca voz resonó en todas las esquinas de la habitación.

Esperó sin muchas expectativas. Suspiró mientras acercaba un poco más la silla.

**- Serena va a necesitar de todos sus amigos. Y creo que tú eres una muy importarte-**

Darien volvió a esperar un poco antes de seguir hablando.

**- No entiendo muy bien el tipo de relación que se formó entre ustedes pero ella te estima mucho. De hecho atravesó medio universo para ir por ti. Eso te hace alguien especial-**

Comenzó a jugar con un hilo que pendía de una de las colchas un tanto incómodo de estar platicando con alguien que no tenía voz.

**- Creo que dentro de toda su propia fragilidad, Serena siente una extraña necesidad de cuidar de ti…al igual que yo-**

Le dio una miradita de reojo sabiendo de antemano que ella no le estaba viendo. Mejor así. Ni siquiera era probable que le oyera. Quizás era solo un tonto hábito de nunca dejar que los demás supieran que estaba pensando pero con Sura en ese estado, hablar se le hacía mucho más fácil. Quizás era un tanto cruel utilizarla mientras estaba ahí tendida en la cama sin poder opinar pero sinceramente necesitaba poder desahogarse con otra persona.

**- Le dije a Serena que ella ya no necesitaba ser protegida, que ya no era frágil, cosa que en este momento me parece bastante tonta. Ahora veo lo mucho que se parecen-**

Darien miró hacia la puerta y apretó la mandíbula con fuerza. Casi no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo, le quemaba tener que hablar de aquello.

**- La persona a la cual Serena ama le acaba de romper el corazón. Ella no me lo dijo pero se como luce alguien cuando eso sucede-**

Sonrió con disgusto al mismo tiempo que la tensión que albergaba en el interior le hacía alzar los hombros y hacerlos parecer más anchos de lo que eran. Una mirada oscura y desafiante se reflejó en sus ojos.

**- Podría matarlo con mis propias manos-** susurró tan bajo que ni Sura lo podría haber escuchado a tan corta distancia**- podría matar a ese chico que ha estado jugando con nuestros destinos todo este tiempo-**

Se recargó en la silla con excesiva fuerza y la madera crujió al resentir su peso. Su voz había sonado tan feroz como pretendía parecer.

**- Tantos sufrimientos para que él aparezca diciendo algo así…como si las vidas de todos no hubieran sido ya alteradas de manera definitiva con su presencia en ellas-**

Resopló como si contenerse le estuviera costando más de lo presupuestado

**- Quiero matarlo. Por eso es que no pude permanecer ahí dentro-**

Darien estiro los dedos de las manos permitiendo así que la sangre volviera a circular normalmente por ellos. Se quedó viendo por varios minutos sus manos, como si en ellas estuvieran las respuestas a las miles de interrogantes que cruzaban por su cabeza.

**- Es curioso como esperas algo con tanta ansia para finalmente darte cuenta que en realidad no lo deseabas lo suficiente-**

Movió la cabeza viéndose confuso y sorprendido de los sentimientos que estaba experimentando.

**- Pensé que estar presente para escuchar lo que siempre le dije a Serena que sucedería sería una especie de regalo cósmico que la vida me debía. Honestamente hubiera preferido que el universo no me lo diera-**

Volvió a pegar la vista en Sura, esta vez con la mirada más cristalina.

**- No se siente ni la mitad de bien de lo que creía-**

Darien se restregó el rostro. Estaba bastante cansado y a esas alturas ya no sabía muy bien hacia donde estaba conduciendo la plática. Tenía miedo de que el odio que sentía hacia Seiya fuera tan grande que incluso pudiera traspasar la barrera de la inconciencia que había entre él y Sura.

**- Así que estoy convencido de que no seré el único en tener deseos asesinos en contra de ese imbécil. También los tendrás cuando abras los ojos y veas lo que ha pasado-**

Otro tipo de pensamiento surcó su mente. Su rostro cambió totalmente de expresión. Se suavizó y se vio preocupado, casi suplicante. Se sentó en el borde de la silla, lo más cerca que podía estar de la cama.

**- Por eso es que tienes que volver, ahora más que nunca-** dudó un par de segundos mientras imágenes del semblante de Serena al escuchar la confesión de Seiya le bombardeaban la mente

**- Tienes que volver por ella, tienes que volver por Serena. Tienen que cuidarse y protegerse una a la otra y si creo conocerte un poco de lo mucho que conozco a Serena sé que harás un buen trabajo-**

Darien frunció el ceño y con una de sus manos removió el cabello de Sura hasta acomodarlo fuera del área de su rostro, extendiéndolo en la almohada y dejándolo libre para apreciarlo más detalladamente.

**- Hay algo en ti que te hace demasiado similar a ella. No es solo el rostro, el cabello o ese aire de inocencia. Es algo más difícil de explicar. Algo más profundo-**

Analizando cada uno de los lados de Sura y como si se encontrara en un trance, Darien decidió dejar ir libremente sus cavilaciones.

**- ¿Quién eres realmente? Ni la propia Reina Serenity quedó indiferente al conocerte ¿Realmente provienes de Kimokku? ¿Es solo una extraña coincidencia el que aparecieras en nuestras vidas o todo estaba escrito ya?-**

Bajó la mano que anteriormente usó para arreglar el cabello de la chica y la dejó caer muy cerca de la que Sura descansaba inmóvil sobre la colcha.

**- ¿Donde encajas tú en esta enredada y dolorosa historia?-**

Darien aún sentado en la silla se inclinó más cerca de la cama, recargando parte de su peso en sus codos.

**- ¿Cuál es tu papel en ella, Sura del planeta de la flores?-**

Suspiró más desanimado que nunca.

**- Todo mi ser me grita que eres una pieza clave en la vida de quienes te rodean pero es frustrante no poder saber como y cuando entrarás en escena-**

**- Eres un verdadero acertijo**- reconoció con gracia y respeto a la vez

Darien volvió a cambiar de posición, esta vez alejándose de Sura y volviendo a recostar su espalda en el respaldo de la silla. Cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho, hundió la barbilla un poco y asintió para sí, como si estuviera repasando parte de sus más frescos recuerdos.

**- Serena también lo sabe. Sabe que hay más en ti de lo que suponemos. Lo supo desde que comprobó que estabas con vida. Lo vi en sus ojos… como si hubiera descifrado parte del acertijo. Sabe que si sobreviviste es para algo más-**

Y como con el cambio de la marea, Darien volvió a adoptar una actitud distinta a la que le había precedido. Su rostro se volvió serio, calculador y analítico, como el de un gobernante presionado por hallar una rápida solución a sus pesares.

**- Tienes que despertar y darnos la pista que falta-**

Corriendo suavemente la silla hacia atrás, Darien se puso de pie y se dispuso a salir de la habitación. Pero antes de eso y muy dubitativamente estiró el brazo y con su dedo pulgar e índice rodeó la delgada muñeca de la mano de Sura, primero suavemente y después con un poco más de fuerza, para trasmitirle quizás que no estaba sola. Que habían personas aguardando por ella en el otro lado y que debía aferrarse a ellas con ímpetu, con fe, de la misma manera que se había aferrado a la vida. Era chica era una clase muy rara de guerrera. De esas que no atacan ni defienden, pero que no se rinden con facilidad. Tal vez la clase más difícil de doblegar. Con ese último pensamiento Darien la soltó con delicadeza y le dio una mirada de convencimiento absoluto. Sura volvería y con ella la lucha ya no sería desigual.

**- Despierta y toma el lugar que te corresponde en esta historia-**

* * *

Los nudillos de las manos de Seiya se pusieron blancos al oír aquello.

Las lágrimas de Serena le nublaron parcialmente la visión. La rubia alzó la vista incapaz de seguir comprobando como el cuerpo de Seiya le delataba. Si tenía algo que confesar prefería oírlo de su boca y mirando sus ojos cuando lo hiciera.

**- ¿Ocurrió?- **

Serena se llevó una temblorosa mano hacia su boca y se mordió un dedo para evitar sollozar.

**- Seiya al menos mírame- **

Era como si Serena ya lo supiera o al menos lo intuyera. Lentamente Seiya dejó de analizarse las manos y la miró. _Dolor. Dolor. _

_**- **_**¿Ocurrió?-** volvió a preguntar

La barbilla de Seiya tembló, aún así se las arregló para que pareciera firme.

Serena sacudió la cabeza, haciendo que las lágrimas contenidas rodaran por sus mejillas. Alzó las palmas de las manos para evitar que Seiya se le acercara al verla llorar.

**- Tú…no. No-**

Cuando vio que Seiya haría el intento de alcanzarla de todas formas, apoyó la espalda en la pared para impulsarse hacia arriba pero tropezó con sus propios pies. Así que gateó lastimeramente hacia el otro extremo del salón mientras Seiya la observaba alejarse como un animal herido. Cuando la vio sentada con los brazos alrededor de sus rodillas y la cabeza hundida entre ellas, habló.

**- Entre ella y yo no sucedió nada de lo que te imaginas bombom-**

Serena se secó las lágrimas con la mano antes de mirarle desde lejos. Seiya en tanto parecía un espectro torturado.

**- Pero eso no quiere decir que entre nosotros no haya habido algo-**

Otro ramalazo de náuseas le remeció el estómago.

**- ¿Algo?-**

Seiya se arrastró hasta quedar a una distancia que le permitiera hablar con Serena sin que toda la casa se enterara de ello.

**- No se como explicarlo… supongo que solo nos entendimos quizás… algo como lo que tuve alguna vez contigo bombom-**

Serena casi pudo sentir como la mano de esa chica desconocida le apretaba las entrañas y se las retorcía con fuerza hasta hacerla gritar. Se sentía físicamente enferma de dolor. La odiaba. Odiaba absolutamente todo de aquella mujer que había logrado transformar a Seiya en ese extraño. Aborrecía y envidiaba a esa enemiga sin rostro ¿Qué había hecho para que Seiya la pusiera a su misma altura? ¿Qué había hecho ella para ser tratada igual que una…aparecida? El dolor de Serena se entremezcló con una rabia que brotaba desde lo más profundo de su ser. Serena apoyó ambas manos en el suelo y se puso de pie.

**- ¿Estás comparando una noche con una desconocida con lo que nosotros dos tenemos?-**

Seiya la imitó y también se levantó.

**- Tenemos nuestro amor bombom, pero ya no se si entre nosotros aún hay algo más- **

Esta vez las manos de Serena se agitaron de ira. Pasó por el lado de Seiya evitando rozar su hombro y posó las palmas de las manos en la mesa ubicada en el rincón de la sala, dándole la espalda.

**- ¿Y has venido a eso? ¿A informármelo? Gracias por tomarte esa molestia. Ahora puedes marcharte-**

Vio sobre la mesa un vaso de agua casi lleno, lo tomó entre sus manos y bebió un sorbo. Y luego otro, quizás con eso se le iba el mal sabor de boca. Pero no. La amargura provenía desde más adentro. Nuevas lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos que ya estaban bastante cansados como para resistirse a derramarlas. Seiya vio como la cabeza de Serena colgaba hacia delante mientras que su pie golpeteaba una y otra vez el piso y si bien no tuvo la posibilidad de verla de frente percibió como el ambiente se cargaba de una rara energía proveniente de ella. Pensó en retroceder pero si había decidido arrastrarlos a ambos hacia el dolor, al menos tenía que tener el valor de llegar hasta el final, así que caminó hacia Serena y aguardó a sus espaldas.

**- No. He venido para terminar con los secretos y las mentiras entre nosotros. He venido para acabar con esta maldita rutina en la que hemos estado cayendo este último tiempo-**

El vaso crujió en manos de Serena al apretarlo con excesivo ímpetu. Las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas mientras mordía su labio para contenerse.

**- ¿Te gusta esa chica? ¿La quieres?- **balbuceó entre temblores

Seiya lo negó pero Serena no pudo verlo. Seiya llevó su mano hacia el hombro de Serena y lentamente la giró, hasta que nuevamente sus miradas se encontraron. Los ojos enrojecidos de Serena atravesaron su alma provocándole fisuras por todo su interior.

**- Yo solo he amado a una sola mujer en mi vida y así sigue siendo bombom- **

Los ojos de Seiya se dilataron y se volvieron líquidos. Con dos de sus dedos acarició casi sin rozar la mejilla de Serena

**- Eres tú, solo tú…-**

Esto era enfermizo. Era lo más retorcido que Serena había vivido en su existencia. Las palabras de Seiya eran veneno y su toque le provocaba oleadas de espasmos sin control. Ambas cosas la conducían a sentirse asqueada. No podía verlo, oírlo o sentirlo sin sentirse enferma. Hundió la cabeza mientras sus hombros se sacudían hacia arriba y hacia abajo en medio de sollozos.

**- Mentiroso…-** gimoteó con los dientes apretados

Seiya congeló su mano en la mejilla de Serena intentando volverla a elevar.

**- bombom…-**

**- ¡No me toques! ¡No me digas así aléjate de mí!-**

Serena alejó con violencia la mano de Seiya y saltó hacia el costado mientras lloraba amargamente. Aún con el vaso de agua entre las manos se tambaleó sin saber hacia donde huir en medio de ese cuarto que cada vez se le hacía más asfixiante. Necesitaba que alguien la salvara, que alguien apareciera y la sacara de ese lugar. No quería volver a sentir ese dolor. Seiya le concedió espacio para que se tranquilizara mientras contemplaba impotente la escena. Por un impulso arraigado en él de querer confortarla se hizo de su brazo.

**- ¡No! ¡Aléjate mentiroso! ¡Traidor! ¡Te odio!-** exclamó Serena con furia, arrojándole el contenido del vaso de agua en el rostro y dando un paso hacia atrás.

El vaso resbaló de sus manos temblorosas y se estrelló en el suelo, rompiéndose en miles de pedazos que se esparcieron por toda la alfombra. Tanto el vaso como los sentimientos de Serena explotaron al unísono.

**- ¡Acaso pensaste en ese amor ayer por la noche!-** le gritó con el rostro enrojecido**- ¡Acaso viste mi rostro cuando la mirabas, cuando te entendías con ella!-**

La fría agua se escurrió por el rostro y cabello de Seiya. Aún así no hizo ningún intento por quitársela. Estaba paralizado y no solo por la reacción de Serena.

La energía de la Princesa y del Cristal de Plata se habían hecho presentes. Todo el lugar había vibrado, los vidrios rotos se habían alzado ligeramente del suelo y una luz incandescente rodeó a Serena, algo así como una especie de escudo protector. Incluso su cabello se erizó. Era como si se estuviera enfrentando para la batalla. Como si le reconociera como su enemigo.

**- No ¿verdad?-** contestó Serena a sus propias preguntas- **la tonta Serena era un mal recuerdo que debías dejar atrás y…-**

Se detuvo en seco y la energía cesó abruptamente. Se llevó la mano a la boca y observó a Seiya mientras era absorbida por la agonía del descubrimiento.

**- Oh Dios-** murmuró al tiempo que caminaba hacia la pared en la que había estado anteriormente- **Eso soy…soy lo que deseas dejar atrás**-

* * *

Tanto Taiki como Yaten palidecieron y éste último se agarró tan fuerte de la mano de Lita que enterró sus uñas en su palma haciéndola sentir en carne viva. Taiki en tanto la soltó en cuanto oyó la terrible verdad. Fue ahí cuando Amy se acercó a él y rodeó su cuello con ambos brazos.

**- Lo sentimos mucho- **murmuró conteniendo las lágrimas

La indecisión se plasmó tanto en los ojos de Mina como en los de Rei. No sabían si era correcto o si incluso Yaten querría que alguna de ellas se acercara para acompañarle. Necesitaba alguien en quien apoyarse pero tal vez no eran las indicadas para asumir esa labor. Lita estaba haciendo un buen trabajo o al menos eso intentaba, pero en ambas se había instalado un agujero en el estómago que no se calmaría mientras tuvieran certeza de que él estaba bien. Taiki se separó un poco de Amy para poder pensar con mayor claridad. Era un experiencia totalmente nueva la de perder a alguien cercano y a quien estimaba, estaba experimentando un cúmulo de sensaciones; tristeza, desconcierto, rabia y le estaba costando manejarlas.

**- Ella era prácticamente de nuestra familia…no puedo creerlo- **confesó mirando a Amy, tal vez buscando una explicación racional en la única persona que podía dársela.

Lita asintió.

**- Lo sabemos-**

Yaten estaba de piedra. Él último recuerdo que tenía de la Princesa Kakkyu era viéndola partir de una manera poco decorosa del planeta tierra. En ese instante se hallaba tan sorprendido por como ella había obrado que apenas si le había dedicado un par de palabras. Honestamente había sentido rencor hacia ella, después de todo su intervención había provocado más de un problema con consecuencias que repercutían hasta el día de hoy. Serena y Seiya no habían vuelto a ser los mismos desde que la Princesa le había sugerido a su hermano la genial idea de usar el anillo así que hubiera decidido alejarse y regresar a su planeta había sido casi un alivio… pero ahora el panorama era opuestamente diametral. Ella había muerto, no la vería nuevamente, no tendría la oportunidad de decirle que sentía mucho que las cosas hubieran terminado así. No podría solucionar las cosas porque ella estaba muerta y él albergaría por siempre la sensación de que podría haber hecho algo más.

**- Yo...-** balbuceó Yaten

Todos los demás se acercaron un poco hacia él.

**- No se que decir-** dijo finalmente pestañeando y con la mirada ausente**- no tengo palabras…estoy…- **

No alcanzó a completar la frase pues hallar la palabra precisa le era imposible.

La mano de Mina se estiró casi por inercia para alcanzarle, casi estaba rozando su cabello cuando algún otro tipo de pensamiento se cruzó por su cabeza y se detuvo abruptamente. Thomas observó desde la distancia todo pero no emitió comentario alguno.

**- Lo entendemos-** dijo Mina finalmente

Taiki necesitaba saber en que circunstancias había ocurrido la meurte de la Princesa así que aún apoyado por la energía de Amy logró recuperar parte de su raciocinio.

**- ¿Como lo supieron? digo… ¿Cómo supieron que ella…?-**

Viendo que el tema había logrado ser asumido con ligera calma, Rei se adelanto y tomó asiento en el suelo.

**- Serena lo descubrió. Hizo una especie de viaje astral para averiguar rastros de las guerreras exteriores. Se nos ocurrió que al viajar todas juntas podrían tener algún tipo de información y cuando visitó Kimokku se encontró con…bueno ya saben-**

Yaten salió del trance en cuanto oyó mencionar el nombre de Serena. Le costó un poco formular las palabras que quería decir.

**- ¿Como lo tomó?-** preguntó con dificultad

Lita torció la boca en un gesto que no augura mejores noticias.

**- Ya saben como es ella...las cosas le afectan de una forma que no llegamos a comprender del todo y cuando vio lo ocurrido entró en pánico estaba desesperada por ayudar, prácticamente la tuvimos que detener. Necesitábamos armar un plan primero y eso hicimos-**

El rostro de Yaten se contrajo un poco más al oír aquello. El día de Serena no hacía más que empeorar. Amy notó como los hombros de Yaten se hundían a medida que se informaba de los pormenores.

**- Darien ayudó bastante a controlarla-** agregó con timidez- **Sé que entendernos con él ha sido complicado este ultimo tiempo, especialmente para Serena. Pero lo cierto es que se ha comportado como el Darien de antes. Eso ayudó bastante-**

_Eso no ayudaba mucho a Seiya-_ pensó Yaten dentro de la maraña de cosas que tenía en la mente, pero tenía que rescatar las cosas importantes y eso era que Serena había encontrado apoyo en la persona que menos esperaba. Imaginó que eso tendría que haberla alegrado.

**- Además se tranquilizó cuando averiguó que Sura seguía con vida-** dijo Mina

Ambos chicos alzaron la vista. Con el golpe de la noticia apenas sí habían reparado en que Sura podría haber sido parte de la fatalidad.

**- ¡Está viva!-** exclamó Taiki casi saltando de su asiento- **me alegro mucho-**

Yaten también compartió con un suspiro de alivio la buena noticia. Sura era una chica inocente, quizás la más inocente de todas las que había conocido. Definitivamente no merecía un final como el de su Princesa. Lita sonrió un poco.

**- La verdad es que ese fue el motivo principal por el que nos embarcamos en la misión hacia su planeta natal, para ir por ella. Serena solo pensaba en rescatarla, la ve como a una hermana o algo así. La trajimos con nosotros-**

Taiki asintió. Era lógico que Serena no se separaría de ella. Tenían una conexión especial.

**- ¿Y está bien? ¿La llevaron a un hospital?-**

**- Cuando llegamos los médicos de Kimukku la estaban atendiendo. El daño es serio, tiene una contusión cerebral, costillas rotas y una pierna quebrada. Su estado está controlado pero delicado-**

Eso sonaba muy mal.

**- ¡Y entonces por que no la internamos!-** exclamó Yaten prácticamente alistándose para comenzar a hacer llamadas

Rei miró a Lita.

**- Por que ella no quiere hacerlo. Serena se lo rogó pero lo único que logró fue que aceptara quedarse aquí. Dijo que la energía de Serena bastaba para hacerla sentir mejor, que la curaba o algo así. Serena no lo pensó dos veces y la trajo consigo. No tenía pensado volver sin ella-**

Así que Sura se hallaba en esa misma casa y seguramente Darien se encontraba con ella. Era la única explicación para la misteriosa ausencia del príncipe.

**- Tendremos que ir a Kimokku-** sentenció Taiki

A Amy esa declaración no la entusiasmó demasiado pero aún así le apoyó.

**- Claro que si Taiki- **respondió Yaten sin lugar a dudas

El chico se cruzó de brazos y meditó un momento. Ahora entendía varias cosas.

**- Y supongo que lo que Serena deseaba contarle a Seiya era eso- **

Suspiró irritado

**- ¡Le dije que esperara un poco! ¡Por que es tan testarudo!-**

De pronto algo totalmente inesperado los sobresaltó.

**- Que ha sido eso-** dijo Lita poniéndose de pie inmediatamente

Los demás también se pusieron alerta.

El ruido había sido intenso y para nada sordo.

**- Algo se ha roto- **

Movidos por la preocupación todos se pegaron a la puerta para oír que sucedía. Abrieron sus ojos al entender que ocurría.

**- Son gritos-**

Y eran más que fuertes. Eran ensordecedores y desgarradores. La voz de Serena estaba distorsionada de la tristeza. Estaba llamando a Seiya mentiroso, traidor y Seiya le gritaba desesperado todo lo que sentía por ella. Era como si el infierno se estuviera desatando justo al cruzar la puerta.

**- ¡Oh Dios se están matando!- **exclamó Mina

Rei tomó el picaporte de la puerta.

**- Iré por Serena ahora-**

**- Detente Rei no lo hagas-**

Yaten sujetó su mano impidiéndole que girara la manilla y con excesiva fuerza Rei intentó lanzarlo hacia atrás. No lo logró, haciendo que su frustración creciera aún más.

**- ¡Ya suéltame que te pasa! ¿eh?-**

Los gritos fueron apaciguándose hasta que se transformaron en susurros y sollozos ahogados. Aún así Yaten no soltó la mano de Rei.

**- Lo que me pasa es que tenemos que dejar de entrometernos en esa relación como si fuera de nosotros-**

Ese "nosotros" retumbó de una manera en el corazón de Rei que casi la dejó sin respiración. De pronto sus compañeros parecían estar presenciando un enfrentamiento tanto dentro como fuera de la habitación.

**- ¿Acaso no te importa? ¿No te importa lo que pase?-**

La voz de Rei se suavizó, afectada por el hecho de que su amiga estuviera sufriendo sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. Yaten casi sintió deseos de abrazarla cuando vio sus ojos. Las emociones se estaban viviendo intensamente en todos los grupos que pululaban en la casa.

**- Claro que si- **respondió Yaten con dulzura**- pero que ataquemos a uno o defendamos al otro no hará que las cosas mejoren. Al contrario empeorarán. Créeme-**

Otro sollozo apagado de Serena encendió nuevamente los ánimos.

**- Esto está mal- **dijo Mina frunciendo el seño y mordiéndose las uñas de nerviosismo-** muy mal. Lo sospeche en cuanto vi el rostro de Seiya. Todo es verdad…lo que le dijo a Serena es cierto-**

Un silencio sepulcral casi idéntico al que cayó cuando se reveló la verdad de la Princesa Kakkyu los envolvió. Lita movió la cabeza abatida. Esto terminaría por mandar a Serena directamente a la oscuridad.

**- Que haremos…- **

**- Serena…-** susurró Amy con un puño sobre su pecho

**- No lo soporto más iré por ella aunque tenga que golpearte-**

Yaten se puso rígido. Jamás sería capaz de golpear a una mujer pero definitivamente tendría que buscar una manera de defenderse si Rei decidía cumplir con su amenaza.

**- Ya se han calmado-** murmuró Mina con la oreja pegada a la pared**- deberíamos darle un poco más de tiempo-**

**- ¡Él la engañó! ¡Que más tiempo deseas concederle!-**

Rei parecía a punto de perder el control.

**- Rei por favor…-** intervino Taiki**- cualquier cosa que suceda deja que ocurra solo entre ellos. Si lo arreglan fantástico sino deja que griten todo lo que se tienen que decir. Al menos así estarán en paz-**

**- ¡Saben que!- **gritó Rei con los ojos inyectados en sangre**- ¡al diablo con todos ustedes! Yo iré por mi amiga-**

Eso fue suficiente. Yaten endureció la mandíbula.

**- Ya basta Rei. Todos aquí tenemos trapos sucios que no nos encargamos de lavar por tener la nariz metida entre Serena y Seiya-**

Ahora las palabras de Taiki eran más claras de lo que habría pensado. Y en realidad no sabía por que no lo había notado antes pero le parecía bastante evidente en ese momento. Todos- e incluido él- adoraban hablar de Serena y Seiya por que así evitaban hablar de ellos mismos. Era el modo que tenían de esconder sus propios temores, la manera de proteger sus sentimientos y de no arriesgarse a ser lastimados. Tal como Seiya se lo había enrostrado.

**- No hables tonterías-** habló Rei interrumpiendo sus pensamientos

Odiaba cuando Rei se comportaba tan a la defensiva. La burbuja de paciencia de Yaten se reventó.

**- Tonterías ¿Crees que hablo tonterías? Pues déjame decirte algo. Todos somos unos cobardes. Pues es más fácil estar pendiente de ellos que hacernos cargo de nuestros problemas-**

**- No se de que hablas- **le respondióenseguida

Sin pensárselo dos veces la sostuvo de los hombros haciendo que le mirara de frente. Hacía meses que no permanecían tan juntos. La sensación fue abrumadora.

**- Tú me quieres ¿cierto?-**

Un círculo se formó alrededor de ambos. Rei intentó rebatirlo pero con el corazón martillándole tan fuerte ni siquiera podía pensar con claridad. Yaten se sonrojó al recordar su última plática con Rei. Aquella en la que le había encarado esperando obtener una respuesta, recibiendo una muy diferente a la que recibió.

**- Tú me quieres-** volvió a repetir con el tono de voz más bajo- **pues hazte cargo de esa confesión en vez de huir hacia el otro extremo del mundo…-**

Definitivamente el foco de atención había dejado de ser la pareja del salón y se había trasladado a la habitación de huéspedes. Al menos Yaten había logrado su cometido. Mina abrió la boca para saber cuando había sucedido eso pero ¿con que derecho podía hacer esa pregunta? Amy y Taiki se miraron de manera cómplice. La extraña relación de Rei y Yaten y el intempestivo viaje de ésta había sido parte de sus muchas pláticas.

**- ¡Vaya!-** exclamó Lita pestañeando un tanto confusa- **yo no llamaría a eso una tontería…-**

Rei cerró los ojos deseando ser absorbida por un agujero negro. Yaten se separó lentamente de Rei pero sin dejar de mirarle. Casi podía sentir el fuego de Marte chamuscándole las córneas.

**- Y que hay de ti ¿eh?-**

Lita se sobresaltó.

**- ¡Ya búscate un novio, descubre la experiencia por ti misma! y no vivas de las relaciones de los demás-**

La chica se sonrojó hasta parecer un tomate.

**-¡Y ustedes dos!-**

Taiki y Amy saltaron al percatar que se trataba de ellos.

**- Dejen de analizarnos a todos nosotros y hagan algo con lo suyo de una vez! ya bésense o algo así ¡no están en preescolar!-**

Sabiendo y temiendo ser la próxima en la lista de verdades reveladas de Yaten, Mina se movió para esconderse tras Thomas pero Yaten anticipó su movimiento.

**- ¡Y tú!-**

Mina chilló mientras Yaten casi podía saborear las palabras que se agolpaban en su boca. Lo que estaba viviendo era una catarsis de lo más interesante.

**- ¡Dios Mina! tú eres la mujer más insufrible, complicada y contradictoria del planeta ¡o mejor dicho del universo!-** gritó con una mezcla de tristeza y nostalgia

**- Cuando creí que al fin me estaba acercando a ti y a tus sentimientos, cuando al fin me atreví a ser un poco más abierto contigo y enseñarte como te veía lo qué significabas para mí ¡Vas y te haces novia de Thomas! ¡Como quieres que me sienta después de eso!-**

Sin poder resistir su mirada Mina la escondió tras su cabello que caía justamente sobre sus párpados.

**-Y tú…-** dijo finalmente Yaten indicando a la única persona con la cual no había interactuado en toda la jornada. Thomas se puso rígido mientras Yaten parecía hastiado de incluso tener que dirigirse hacia él.

**- ¿Que diablos haces aquí? ¿Cómo es que te incrustante en nuestro grupo?- **dijo de manera retórica, obviamente no esperando una respuesta.

**- Espera no me lo digas no tengo la suficiente paciencia como para oírlo-**

Yaten no podía negar que había logrado hacerlos olvidar completamente la idea de irrumpir en la conversación de su hermano pero por otro lado quizás se había excesivo un poquito con su idea de enseñarles lo equivocados que estaban. Ahora se sentía culpable de haber expuesto a Rei, de ser indiscreto con Amy, Lita y su hermano y sobretodo se sentía avergonzado por dar a conocer a Mina sus sentimientos. Caminó hacia la cama y se sentó pesadamente.

**- Y yo… soy una pésima persona. Un amigo terrible y un hermano miserable-**

Sus amigos de la sinceridad era como una gripe, se contagiaba rápidamente y terminabas tosiendo y expulsando de tí lo que te hacía mal.

-** Y si no solucionamos nuestros propios asuntos, terminaremos mintiéndonos y odiándonos. Tal como Serena y Seiya después de lo de hoy-**

* * *

La mirada de Serena se apagó como si el piloto automático con el que había estado funcionando finalmente se hubiera fundido.

Los vidrios crujieron cuando Seiya caminó sobre ellos para acercarse a Serena. Esto era peor que cualquier cosa que podría haber imaginado. Peor que las advertencias de Yaten. Era lo peor que había visto en su vida. Serena parecía la imagen de una muñeca de trapo rota y desarticulada abandonaba al fondo de un baúl. Sin luz. Sin alma. El solo verla en ese estado hizo que Seiya derramara las primeras lágrimas y se arrastrara hacia su lado.

**- bombom por favor escúchame-**

La tomó por los hombros para hacerla retornar.

**- bombom-** volvió a llamarla mientras luchaba contra sus propias emociones.

Pero Serena estaba en una especie de estado catatónico. No pestañeaba, apenas respiraba. Gruesas lágrimas caían de sus ojos y terminaban en la curva de su cuello o simplemente lograban explosionar, dejando marcas tanto en sus mejillas como en el dorso de sus blancas manos.

**- ¡bombom!-** la llamó otra vez, sacudiéndola más fuerte.

Serena cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño profundamente.

**- No, ya no puedo- **murmuró con el cabello cubriéndole parte del rostro**- no más-**

Seiya la atrajo hacia su cuerpo y la recargó en su pecho meciéndola de un lado a otro.

**- bombom…-** susurró entre sollozos- **Dios perdóname bombom, perdóname por favor regresa-**

Con la vista pegada en un cuadro de un muelle que conectaba al mar, Serena oyó desde un sitio muy lejano la voz de Seiya. Pero no significaban nada.

**- No, no más. No más de ti. No más de esto-**

La desesperación de Seiya adquirió niveles a los que no pensó llegar. Aprisionó tan violentamente a Serena que su espalda tronó.

**- ¡Te amo maldición! ¿Acaso no lo ves? ¿Acaso no puedes entenderlo? ¡Te he amado con todo lo que tengo, con todo lo que soy desde el inicio!-**

**- Entonces por que**…- preguntó Serena con la voz amortiguada en el hombro de Seiya- **por qué-**

Con cuidado de no volverla a perder, se separó levemente de ella.

**- Yo no lo sé bombom. Ya no se nada…-** contestó con honestidad- **solo se que te amo y que ese mismo amor está acabando conmigo. Te amo pero no se la razón, ni si podré seguir haciéndolo sin perderme a mí mismo-**

La sinceridad de Seiya no hacía más que aumentar la desdicha de Serena. Ya no sabía que era peor; oírlo decir lo de la chica o que amarla le hacía daño.

**- ¿Ya no puedes amarme…?-** se oyó decir a sí misma con voz estrangulada**- ¿No puedes…?-**

Su mirada ya no se vio vacía si no más bien aturdida ¿Ese era el motivo de Seiya para hacerla pasar por ese océano interminable de sufrimiento? Serena puso una mano en el pecho de Seiya para alejarlo al máximo aunque carecía de las fuerzas suficientes para hacerlo por mucho tiempo. Seiya bajó la vista hacia los dedos blancos y trémulos de Serena que se retorcían en su pecho. Los atrapó entre los suyos y aunque intentó buscar la mirada de Serena se tuvo que conformar con la visión de su coronilla. Suspiró resignado.

**- Ya no crees en mí, ya no confías en mí, ya no me hablas de lo que te sucede de lo que piensas de lo que sientes. De un tiempo a esta parte te has vuelto un enigma para mí. Uno que no me intriga sino que me desespera, me hace dejar caer los brazos y…-**

Los dedos se Serena se transformaron en un puño apretado bajo los de Seiya.

**- ¿Cuándo pensabas contarme todo esto? ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que…ya no crees en nosotros?-**

Era tan difícil hablar con bombom así…cuando se negaba a darle la cara. Era como hablar con alguien que no quería escuchar. Lo único que deseaba era que le oyera y así quizás pudiera comprenderlo.

**- ¿Hace cuanto no me miras?- **le preguntó de pronto- **y me refiero a una verdadera mirada. De esas que penetran el alma-**

La pregunta la incomodó más de lo que podría haber pensado. Ella siempre estaba observando a Seiya, todo el tiempo tenía sus ojos sobre él. Pendiente de lo que hacía o decía. Acusarla de algo así era muy injusto. Imitando la postura de Serena, éste dejó caer sus manos y escondió el rostro en las sombras.

**- Pues yo ya no puedo ver tu alma bombom. Quizás porque ya no siento esa conexión entre nuestras miradas que me hacía vibrar la sangre o tal vez porque desde hace mucho no me observas realmente-**

Seiya enredó sus dedos entre la maraña de cabellos que a duras penas se mantenían sujetos a su coleta, tiró de ellos tan fuerte que algunos de ellos quedaron adheridos en su mano al bajarla.

**- Vi en el alma de Kara y…-**

Serena se estremeció al oír ese nombre que jamás había escuchado antes pero que muy penosamente jamás podría olvidar. Frunció los labios y apeló a los últimos jirones de sentido común que le quedaban para no vociferar como una demente.

**- …y deseé que tú me la enseñaras como lo hacías antes. Ella me vio a los ojos sin dudas, sin misterios. Y necesitaba eso, necesitaba sentirme así…aunque esa persona no fueras tú. Así de patético soy, así de necesitado estoy de ti-**

Con los dedos simulando garras, Serena se llevó las manos a los oídos y se los envolvió para dejar de oírle. La amaba y había sentido algo especial por otra chica, seguía amándola pero sin saber por qué, la amaba pero ya no creía que fueran a funcionar juntos, la amaba pero necesitaba dejarla ¿Qué sentido tenía entonces seguir oyendo lo mismo solo que en palabras más bonitas, si ya había comprendido la esencia del asunto? ¿Por qué no simplemente le enterraba un trozo de vidrio en el pecho y terminaba con esa tortura?

**- Te amo-** musitó Seiya. Serena hundió la cabeza entre las piernas.

**- Te amo-** volvió a confesar Seiya mientras intentaba bajar los brazos de Serena quien se resistía a tomarle el peso a esa declaración. Finalmente logró hacerse de las muñecas de Serena y obligarla a oír.

**- ¡Te amo!-** gritó con impotencia

**- ¡Más de lo que puedo expresar, más de lo que incluso puedo llegar a entender! pero necesité de la compañía de alguien más para poder soportarlo. Me aferré a lo que ella me ofreció, me arrimé a su calidez por que simplemente ya no puedo percibir la tuya pero la que yo necesito, la que yo quiero, la que deseo hasta casi no poder respirar ¡es solo la tuya Serena!-**

Las muñecas de Serena ardían al igual que sus ojos pero poco le importaba realmente. Con suma calma levantó la cabeza e hizo justamente lo que Seiya le estaba pidiendo.

**- Estoy mirándote Seiya tal cual como querías ¿Ves mi alma? ¿La puedes distinguir siquiera?-**

Los ojos de Serena estaban tan oscuros que ya no lucían su hermoso color y un escalofrío se instaló en la nuca de Seiya al notarlo. Allí no había nada que pudiera reconocer como el alma de Serena. Demasiadas sombras, demasiada turbulencia con la que lidiar en su interior.

**- Pues no la verás-** respondió Serena mientras exigía que Seiya liberara sus muñecas con dos fuertes tirones- **me la has arrebatado**- sentenció

Una vez libre lo empujó hacia atrás para poder salir del espacio en el que Seiya la tenía prisionera. Serena se sentía reducida física y emocionalmente como para tener que luchar además con la mirada de Seiya sobre la suya. No solo era capaz de amarla, dejarla, traicionarla y juzgarla, sino que también le quedaba suficiente tiempo de compadecerla. Apoyó una rodilla en el suelo y con una de sus manos logró ponerse de pie.

Ya de pie Serena analizó hacia donde dirigirse pero estaba tan extenuada que se quedó en el medio de la sala sin saber que hacer. Seiya la observó desde su rincón tan dudoso como ella ¿La plática había acabado? ¿Debía de agregar algo más? ¿En qué punto los dejaba todo esto? ¿Serena lo odiaba o lo perdonaba? ¿Lo quería cerca o lejos? Son preguntas que moría por formular pero no tenía la certeza si Serena se las contestaría.

**- ¿En que piensas bombom? puedes decirme lo que sea-**

Ahora que tenía la posibilidad de ver a Seiya desde la distancia Serena se dio cuenta de algo importante. Ese ya no era Seiya. Se le parecía en muchos aspectos pero carecía de aquello que siempre había hecho de él un ser tan especial. Ese ya no era su chico inocente, dulce e incapaz de lastimarla. Era el chico de alguien más, pero no de ella. Por más que intentaba buscar a Seiya en el cuerpo de ese chico no lo veía. El hombre que descansaba con semblante derrotado a poca distancia era lo opuesto al Seiya que ella guardaba en su memoria. Su corazón ardiente y lleno de esperanza, que por tanto tiempo había sido el motor principal de Seiya se había evaporado de su sistema. Y de su propio corazón también.

Seiya se levantó pero no hizo el amague de acortar el trecho sino que permaneció de pie, aguardando.

**- Todo ha cambiado. Ya nunca serás el mismo para mí Seiya. Todo será diferente ahora. Ya no te siento, ya no puedo volver a amarte como antes… ya no eres...tú-**

Esas dos últimas palabras le cortaron la respiración.

**- Sigo siendo yo- **

**- No, ya no. Lo siento-**

Eso era todo. Serena había terminado con la plática así como con sus ilusiones de un mañana con ella. Ya no habría un mañana y menos una Serena con la cual compartirla. El pánico que le había invadido antes de bajar del taxi volvió con fuerza. La voz de Serena había sonado tan permanente, tan definitiva, como si no tuviera dudas al respecto. En un par de minutos había determinado el destino de un futuro juntos, un futuro que ya no se divisaba en lo absoluto.

**- Este amor acaba contigo ¿verdad? ¿Me amas y te mueres? Pues déjalo-**

Serena sintió un dolor agudo que provenía de un lugar al que físicamente no podía llegar. Su corazón se sintió aplastado, solo y miserable y se preocupó por ello. Se preguntó si podría volver a latir medianamente normal después de que Seiya saliera por la puerta.

**- Pues déjalo- **continuo-** A partir de este momento…deja de hacerlo. Ya no me ames, no quiero que lo hagas-**

Serena sintió como su corazón bajaba el ritmo de sus pulsaciones a medida que veía en los ojos de Seiya el desconsuelo al comprender el peso de sus palabras. Era como si su corazón se estuviera dando por vencido, como si verdaderamente ya no quisiera seguir funcionando. Los ojos le brillaron y la garganta se le cerró. Era como si la vida le estuviera siendo drenada muy lentamente.

**- Ódiame, déjame atrás o ignórame. Has lo que sea con tal de no seguir queriéndome así, pues si mi amor acaba contigo…no puede ser bueno. Nuestro amor ya no es bueno-**

Serena casi rogó para que Seiya la detuviera, para que la contradijera, para que le gritara que estaba cometiendo un error, y su corazón se aceleró ante la perspectiva de ver a su Seiya peleando por ambos. Pero en cambio él se quedó ahí viéndola, aceptándolo todo en silencio. El Seiya que tenía enfrente había estado derrotado incluso antes de poner un pie en ese apartamento.

**- Así que por favor deja de amarme y pone fin a tu sufrimiento por que yo no conozco otra manera de amar Seiya. Es amarme y sufrir como confesaste hacerlo o dejarme y liberarte de tus penas. Yo escojo liberarte-**

Con una pasividad que Serena sinceramente estaba comenzando a admirar, Seiya asintió una sola vez. Eso bastó para que se entregara totalmente al dolor. Había perdido a su alma, a su corazón. A Seiya.

Serena trató por todos los medios de decirse a sí misma que debía dejar de ser tan dramática, pero no se sentía dramática.

Había perdido a Seiya. Y más que perder a la persona de la que se había enamorado irremediablemente, la persona a la que se había entregado por completo, también acababa de perder a su viejo mejor amigo en todo el universo. No había motivo para volver a tener esperanza por nada.

Seiya perdió la noción del tiempo mientras permanecía ahí intentando parecer firme como las palabras de Serena. Era como si se hubiera sumergido en un letargo que le impedía razonar y se aferró con fuerzas a esa sensación. Gracias a ello le era imposible ser conciente de aquello que prefería ignorar. Por que mañana su cabeza se despejaría y entendería lo que bombom le estaba pidiendo y a lo que él estaba accediendo.

Mañana sería el primer día sin un mañana.

* * *

Las cadenas atadas a sus manos tintinearon cuando intentó moverse y descubrir en que siniestro lugar del universo se encontraba. Pero sus esfuerzos serían en vano. La oscuridad era tan aplastante que sus ojos no podían luchar contra ella. Estaba perdiendo la batalla. Llegó un punto en el que ya no tenía la certeza de que su cuerpo realmente existiera. No se sentía real. Nada se sentía real.

A su lado, su compañera yacía con el cabello sobre el rostro, inmóvil.

No la había visto moverse desde que habían sido llevadas a ese rincón húmedo, hostil y desolado de la galaxia.

Con las puntas de los pies extendidas hasta que sus articulaciones ardieron, logró alcanzar el brazo de su compañera y forzarle a que le diera señales de vida, pero mientras más lo intentaba mayor era su desconsuelo.

No le temía a la muerte, la habían preparado para ello, pero que la única persona en el mundo a la cual amaba incondicionalmente muriera primero…eso representaba la peor de sus pesadillas.

Reticente a llorar y a mostrarse débil comenzó a pensar en un plan. No en uno de escape por que sabía que no lo lograría. Más bien en uno de liberación.

Si ella estaba muerta pues gritaría tan fuerte que su voz se oiría hasta en el último rincón del universo y así él perdería la paciencia y pondría fin a su agonía. La seguiría a ella incluso después de la vida.

Morir era la mejor alternativa. Así los planes de él se truncarían absolutamente. Además prefería acabar con su existencia terrenal a ser usada en una especie de trueque. Definitivamente no había nacido para ser moneda de cambio. Su orgullo se lo impedía.

Cerró los ojos cansada. La esperanza de muchos recaía en una sola mujer. Esperaba que hubiera llegado a casa sin contratiempos, sin que le cazaran en el intento. Si al menos esa parte del plan había resultado ser exitosa pues valía la pena sacrificarse un poco más hasta que su alma decidiera hacerle compañía a la de ella.

Un viento frío se coló por el lado izquierdo y revolvió su cabello. Una puerta se había abierto y unos ojos gélidos, hermosos y letales le observaban con detalle.

Insólitamente no sintió miedo, más bien una rara anticipación. Tal vez había llegado la hora que había estado esperando.

Finalmente ese podía ser el día en el que vería el rostro de ella nuevamente y se reunirían en un lugar mejor. Así que sonrió expectante y simplemente aguardó.

*****SyS*****

Buenas buenas! mis queridisimos lectores! Me he tardado un milenio en actualizar lo se! y se que algunos de ustedes probablemente estén aburridos de esperar. A todos ellos les pido disculpas por el retraso y agradezco de corazón a los que han esperado pacientemente. Para que entiendan la razón (y espero no se lo tomen como excusa) me voy a explayar un poco acerca del origen de este capitulo y específicamente en la trama principal

Después de lo sucedido en el capítulo anterior, nuestro protagonista, Seiya, se encontró frente a una enorme encrucijada y de paso, yo también me encontré atrapada en la misma. ¿Seiya era realmente capaz de involucrarse con otra chica que no fuera Serena? Yo tenía tomada mi desición, eso hace tres semanas atrás y estaba lista para subir el capítulo nuevo.

Pero de pronto algo me detuvo. Cada tiempo libre que tenía lo dediqué a leer, releer y repasar el capítulo una y otra vez, Me tomó una semana hasta que decidií que algo no estaba bien y lo descubrí. Si Seiya daba el siguiente paso con Kara, si siquiera la besaba o desataba su pasión con ella, dejaba de ser Seiya, le habría quitado su esencia. Así que tal como él lo hizo, me arrepentí.

Ahora quedaba analizar el siguiente punto; Si Seiya sería capaz de hablar con Serena del tema. Para mí esto nunca estuvo en discusión. Independientemente de lo que ocurrió o hubiese ocurrido y de las consecuencias, Seiya hablaría con Serena. Por la misma razón anterior. Si Seiya mentía, si Seiya miraba a los ojos a Serena sin sentirse culpable, ocultándole los sentimientos con los que venía cargando hacie tiempo, tampoco habría sido Seiya.

Después faltaba decidir la reacción de Serena luego de enterarse. Al principio pensé que al no tratarse de una infidelidad propiamente tal, Serena no tendría que reaccionar del todo mal. En el fondo, actuaría tal cual Serena lo hacía siempre, con dulzura y comprensión. Pero ahí me encontré con mi segunda encrucijada. La Serena que yo he ido construyendo en mi historia no es la misma de antes. ha evolucionado, ha crecido entonces ¿Como podría comportarse como la de antes siendo que ya no lo es? La respuesta era clara: no podía.

Finalmente me quedaba decidir cual sería la razón por la cual Serena y Seiya se distanciarían. Me parecía que Kara era una razón simple y hasta superficial ¿Una chica desconocida acabaría con todo lo que había entre ellos? Esto me tomo otro par de días hasta que vi la luz! No había una razón; habían muchas razones Y no estaban presentes en este capítulo, sino que éste solo venía a ser la consecuencia de una serie de malas desiciones.

Ovbiamente con el paso de los días comenzaron a surgirme mil dudas más y que me empeciné en poder responder para ustedes. ¿Es o no engaño? ¿Quien tuvo la culpa?¿Se puede amar y sufrir? ¿Es cobardía o madurez el actuar de los progagonistas? ¿Se puede volver a comenzar cuando pasa algo así? ¿Quién ama más y quien ama menos el que decide aferrarse a un concepto de amor o el que termina algo para poder avanzar?

Tontamente descubrí que no tendría nunca respuestas para esas preguntas! Creo que todos en el mundo nos hemos pasado noches enteras filosofando en silencio obsesionados con alguna de esas preguntas. Y lo mismo tiene que suceder en mi historia. No habrá una respuesta inmediata para ninguna de ellas, las encontrarán conforme avance la historia.

Así que luego de pasarme semanas pensando en todas esas cosas me di cuenta que había escrito uno de los capítulos más largos y el más emocional también! (al menos para mí) y que si seguía analizandolos sola el sentido de compartir esta historia con ustedes perdería totalmente su esencia, así como Seiya y Serena.

Por lo que aquí está! les agradezco nuevamente la paciencia, amabilidad y estima que me trasmiten a traves de sus visitas, review y mensajes privados. Estoy eencantada de escribir y saber que esta historia es capaz de traspasar la ficción y ganarse un espacio en la vida real!

Les envió un abrazo gigantesco a todos, esperando que comenten y esperando también leerlos en el siguiente capítulo! y por supuesto dedicatoria especial a mis amigas:

Princesa Lunar de Kou

Princessnerak

sweet-kou

EstrellaDeLaSoledad

TsukiHimePrincess

are

Leuke

Serena927

Meryl88

U. Raggie

Karol

Maru

Dani

Cleillis

angel Kou

Miriamelle

Victorique1999

Chicas esto va para ustedes ! =**** les prometo contestar sus review en el proximo capitulo, simplemente ya no quiero ser más latosa! xD besos por milll Byeeee


	48. Después de tí que

**Capítulo 48. Después de ti que…**

"_Si mi amada jura que es sincera yo le creo, aunque sé que está mintiendo (William Shakespeare)"._

Darien salió de la habitación de Sura presintiendo que algo no andaba bien. Había demasiado silencio para una casa que estaba sobre poblada de personas. Pasó por fuera de la habitación de huéspedes y oyó voces que mantenían una acalorada conversación, de la que honestamente no tenía intenciones de enterarse. Se dirigió entonces hacia la sala principal. Necesitaba platicar con Serena acerca de Sura. Creía que lo mejor era llevarla a un hospital en donde personas especializadas podrían encargarse de su estado. Pero algo lo detuvo. Era la voz de Seiya. Al parecer aún no terminaban de charlar. No podía creer que después de lo que había confesado aún se mantuviera ahí. Debía reconocerlo…el chico tenía coraje. Estaba en una casa en donde todos querrían matarlo muy pronto.

_- Sigo siendo yo- _dijo él

Instintivamente Darien se pegó a la pared del vestíbulo. Oír conversaciones ajenas era de lo más degradante pero algo le impidió moverse de ahí. Preocupación o curiosidad tal vez.

_-__ No, ya no. Lo siento-_

¿Esa era la voz de Serena? se oía tan… resuelta. Demasiado fría. Demasiado controlada.

Bueno, tampoco era de extrañarse. Era exactamente como se oía una persona dolida. Desafortunadamente era un conocedor de la materia.

_- __Este amor acaba contigo ¿verdad? ¿Me amas y te mueres? Pues déjalo-_

La mandíbula de Darien se desencajó ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando allí dentro? ¿Acaso no había sido Seiya el que había iniciado la plática con la intención de abandonar a Serena?

_- Pues déjalo. A partir de este momento deja de hacerlo. Ya no me ames, no quiero que lo hagas-_

Estaban rompiendo. Serena estaba rompiendo con Seiya por una razón completamente distinta a la que pensó en un primer momento. Y eso no encajaba ¿La ruptura no tenía como fundamento otra mujer, tal como lo había insinuado Seiya? ¿Cómo es que el amor podía ser el responsable, entonces? No tenía sentido. Darien aguardó por algún tipo de respuesta, pero era como si Serena estuviera hablando sola.

_- Ódiame, déjame atrás o ignórame. Has lo que sea con tal de no seguir queriéndome así, pues si mi amor acaba contigo no puede ser bueno. Nuestro amor ya no es bueno-_

Justo en ese momento Darien pudo notar que la máscara de Serena se deslizó de su rostro dejando al descubierto la realidad. Era todo una farsa, la interpretación de un papel trabajado pero al fin y al cabo no bien logrado. No tenía necesidad de verle para saber que Serena estaba mintiendo. Era su voz contenida, la cadencia entrecortada de su respiración, sus silencios excesivamente pronunciados. Decir esas palabras la estaba destruyendo. Y si Seiya la conocía tan bien como él también lo averiguaría.

Pero nuevamente sus predicciones fueron erradas. Seiya seguía manteniéndose en silencio, como si no estuviera ahí. Tal vez estaba demasiado perplejo como para decir algo.

_- Así que por favor deja de amarme y pone fin a tu sufrimiento por que yo no conozco otra manera de amar Seiya. Es amarme y sufrir como confesaste hacerlo o dejarme y liberarte de tus penas. Yo escojo liberarte-_

¿Todas las rupturas eran así de categóricas o solo ésta parecía ser el final de algo más? Por que lo que estaba diciendo Serena no tenía relación con el término de su noviazgo. Ella quería que Seiya rompiera todo vínculo con ella, que no la amara…que hiciera algo que es prácticamente imposible. Dejar de sentir ¿Cómo es que Serena no se daba cuenta de ello?

_- ¿Ya…ya no quieres que te ame?-_

La voz de Seiya tampoco parecía la de Seiya. Siempre le había desagradado lo desenfadado, pretencioso que sonaba y la confianza que desbordaba… como si el mundo fuera demasiado pequeño y siempre fuera por más. Esa chispa de vida que había cautivado a Serena…de eso no había rastro.

_- Ya no quiero que sufras-_

_- Yo…-_

Darien se pegó aún más a la pared.

_- ¿Es lo que quieres realmente bombom?-_

_- Es lo que tú necesitas-_

_- Eso no fue lo que te pregunté. Contéstame-_

Algo crujió, como si hubieran caminado sobre vidrios ¿Se había roto algo?

_- Si. Es lo que quiero. Quiero que cuando salgas por esa puerta dejes atrás todo lo que tenga que ver con nosotros-_

Incluso Darien fue capaz de sentirse conmovido. Si Serena hubiera sido así de dura con él…probablemente tampoco habría sido capaz de contestar.

_- Puedo hacerlo. Si quieres que me vaya puedo hacerlo-_

_- Está bien-_ oyó decir a Serena muy bajito

Otra pausa se produjo y Darien ya no sabía si quedarse ahí oyendo la continuación o darse la media vuelta y encerrarse en otro lugar porque la plática parecía no terminar. Lo que estaba claro era que poder marcharse de esa casa por el momento estaba muy lejano. La única salida le estaba siendo bloqueada así que suspiró resignado ya pensando en que entretenerse. Hasta que volvió a oír movimiento y luego pasos de alguien que se alejaba.

_- Si te interesa saberlo…- _

La voz de Seiya se escuchó débil. El cerrojo de la puerta principal hizo clic. Se estaba marchando.

_- Lo que me pides no es una liberación. Lo que me pides es solo el comienzo de un nuevo sufrimiento. Adiós bombom-_

La puerta se cerró y la casa volvió a sumergirse en un profundo silencio. Darien se quedó quieto decidiendo que camino tomar. Irse o permanecer de pie ahí, entrar a la sala principal o buscar otro cuarto en donde refugiarse, llamar a los demás o dejar a Serena sola. Demasiadas cosas estaban pasando por su mente, cuando oyó algo más que lo desconcentró. Un golpe seco y un gemido agudo que en segundos se transformó en un llanto desconsolado. A Darien se le doblegó su férrea voluntad y las miles de teorías e ideas que pasaron por su cabeza se redujeron a una sola.

Retrocedió unos cuantos pasos y tocó dos veces la puerta del cuarto de huéspedes antes de caminar hacia donde estaba Serena. Y se quedó petrificado sin poder avanzar.

Había visto muchas veces a Serena triste pero esto alcanzaba otros niveles.

Era lastimero. Como si Seiya hubiera muerto y Serena llorare su muerte sin sosiego, sin consuelo alguno…

Se acercó lentamente por su espalda con la intención de no hacer ruido pero bajo su zapato algo tronó. Fue ahí cuando se percató que todo el suelo estaba cubierto de vidrios transparentes. Algunos eran grandes y otros tan ínfimos que solo con el reflejo de la luz era posible detectarlos.

Serena estaba de rodillas sobre los cristales rotos con los brazos alrededor de su estómago balanceándose hacia delante y hacia atrás.

**- Duele…-** murmuró entre lágrimas- **duele mucho…-**

Darien se alarmó y con cuidado se agachó junto a ella. Soltó una maldición cuando se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría. Las rodillas de Serena tenían varios cortes que habían dejado surcos de sangre por sus pantorrillas.

**- ¡Diablos!-** exclamó Darien

Corrió con prisa hacia la cocina tomó un mantel y lo mojó con agua. Se dejó caer a su lado teniendo precaución de no cortarse él también y comenzó a limpiar sus piernas. Serena no dejaba de temblar y de sollozar. Ni el contacto del agua fría con su piel logró sacarla de su estado.

**- Me duele-** volvió a repetir

**- Lo sé- **respondió Darien frotando un poco más lento**- solo deja que te limpie las cortaduras-**

No eran heridas serias y afortunadamente tampoco había esquirlas que extraer. Cuando terminó con la segunda pierna se percató que la blusa que Serena llevaba puesta también estaba teñida de rojo. Tal vez se había manchado producto de la posición en la que se encontraba pero luego vio algo más. Conteniendo la respiración Darien extendió el brazo para alcanzar las manos de Serena que estaban empuñadas fuertemente. Con suma delicadeza fue estirando dedo por dedo hasta que las palmas fueron visibles. Una nueva oleada de compasión le azotó.

**- Oh Serena…-**

**- Me duele por favor has que pare-**

La rubia cerró los ojos mientras su cuerpo se sacudía una y otra vez. El grupo de amigos encabezado por Rei apareció atropelladamente en la sala. Se detuvieron en seco al ver la escena. Darien alzó la vista antes de que comenzaran a gritar, presos de la histeria.

**- Algo se rompió y Serena se cortó con los restos-**

Rei se arrodilló a su lado sin perder más tiempo.

**- Sere debes moverte de aquí ¿si? -**

Negó con los labios apretados.

**- Vamos ponte de pie yo te ayudaré-** insistió tomándola del codo pero la rubia pesaba una tonelada. Ni siquiera su propia fuerza alcanzaba para cargarla.

**- No puedo con ella- **

Darien quien aún sostenía sus manos, frunció el ceño.

**- Y no podrás si no quiere hacerlo-**

**- ¿Qué quieres decir?-**

**- Mírala- **

Rei hizo lo que Darien le pedía. No pudo evitar sentir deseos de llorar.

**- No nos escucha, no nos ve, ni siquiera puede sentirnos. Tiene heridas por las cuales Serena habría gritado como una bebé, sangre en las manos y no le importa. Serena está insensibilizada…está desgarrada por dentro y por fuera-**

El círculo que se había formado a su alrededor escuchó atentamente esas palabras. Eran tan violentas como la imagen que tenían en frente. Mina, quien había comenzado a llorar desde que le había visto ahí tirada, se secó las lágrimas y se hincó junto a Rei.

**- Hola nena. Soy yo Mina-**

No hubo respuesta. Aún así Mina se armó de valor y le sonrió.

**- El suelo está bastante duro y helado ¿Por qué no vamos a otro lugar, nos acurrucamos todas y descansamos un poco? Ha sido una larga noche-**

**- Has que se detenga-**

Su voz era irreconocible. Estaba gastada y carente de vida. Mina se mordió el labio para no estallar en llanto junto con Serena.

**- Dime que quieres que detenga y lo haré-**

A duras penas Serena enfocó la vista para buscar la de Mina.

**- El dolor-**

Mina no supo que decir. Serena le estaba pidiendo lo único que no podía hacer.

**- Quizás tiene una cortadura más profunda-** le susurró inocentemente Lita a Taiki

Yaten, quien había permanecido en silencio, dio un paso hacia delante y apoyó una rodilla en el suelo.

**- Háganse a un lado-** les dijo rudamente a quienes le obstaculizaban. Tanto Mina como Darien se movieron sin hacer preguntas. No tenía tiempo para buenos modales y menos con Serena representando el papel de catatónica.

**- Serena-** la llamó sacudiéndola de los hombros

Eso no resultó.

Luego tronó los dedos repetidas veces frente a sus ojos. Su mirada estaba nublada.

**- Serena, vamos-** dijo con desesperación**- ¡vamos reacciona!-**

Finalmente la impaciencia lo venció. Con sus dos palmas juntas aplaudió ruidosamente a menos de un centímetro del rostro de Serena. Ésta alzó la vista pesadamente, no asustada sino más bien confundida. Yaten sintió escalofríos al conectar su mirada con la de su amiga. Rezó para que la verdadera Serena aún se encontrara detrás de esos vacíos ojos.

**- Vámonos de aquí**- le exigió

La rubia ni siquiera pestañeó. Yaten le sostuvo la barbilla y le obligó a mirarle de frente.

**- ¡Maldición no estoy bromeando!-**

**- No puedo- **susurró

Yaten la ignoró completamente y rodeó su cintura con ambos brazos para ponerla de pie.

**- Sí, si puedes levántate ahora-**

Los brazos de Serena colgaron lánguidamente a su costado. Darien tenía razón, era imposible cargar con ella. Era como si la tristeza de Serena pesara tantos kilos como ella. La frente de Serena rebotó en el hombro de Yaten y gimoteó al sentir los dedos de éste en su espalda.

**- Me duele por favor has que pare-**

Al principio Yaten pensó que la estaba lastimando pero luego se dio cuenta que no se refería a eso y dejó de intentar ponerla en sus pies. Nada de lo que había estado diciendo Serena tenía relación con sus cortaduras, ni siquiera las notaba como había dicho Darien. Sus heridas eran profundas sí, pero no estaban a la vista. De su bolsillo Yaten extrajo un pañuelo de seda y secó las mejillas de Serena, luego sus pestañas humedecidas y finalmente sus ojos. Cuando terminó se dedicó a analizarla un momento. Por mucho que deseara ahuyentar todo lo que le hacía daño, no podía.

**- No preciosa, no lo haré-**

Serena cerró los ojos.

**- Entonces vete-**

**- No, no me iré-**

Las cejas de Serena se movieron pareciendo algo molesta aunque Yaten no lo supo con claridad. Al menos Serena le había enseñado una emoción distinta a la nada.

**- ¿Que quieres de mí?- **preguntó sintiéndose asediada

Con las manos sosteniendo sus mejillas, Yaten habló firme

**- Primero que me mires-**

A regañadientes, Serena le obedeció. Quizás si lo hacía, podría dejarla en paz. Yaten asintió medianamente conforme.

**- Ahora quiero que dejes de autocompadecerte de esta manera…no es la forma de que deje de doler-**

La mandíbula de Serena se endureció, como si intentara por todos los medios de permanecer molesta y no a punto de llorar. Yaten suavizó la voz y acomodó su rubio cabello tras su oreja. Era una maraña desordenada y enredada. Hecho un desastre.

**- No es la forma- **le volvió a repetir con suavidad-** Si dejas que esto te consuma nunca dejará de doler-**

Fue ahí cuando Serena se percató que había una pequeñísima gota de sangre saliendo del dedo de Yaten y algo en ella se removió.

**- Estás herido-** balbuceó mientras tomaba la mano de Yaten y limpiaba con la manga de su blusa la pizca de sangre. Seguramente se había cortado al apoyar las manos en el suelo. Lo cierto es que la herida era tan insignificante que Yaten no la había notado hasta ese momento.

**- Tú también- **le respondió Yaten tomando sus manos y dándolas vuelta para que pudiera ver a que se refería. Y ese detalle la hizo despertar ¿Cuándo se había hecho eso? ¿Cómo es que no las sentía? Los ojos de Serena volvieron a ser celestes ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué es que no sentía nada más que un agujero enorme en el pecho? La respiración de Serena se hizo más dificultosa. No sentía nada salvo un interminable dolor que no tenía nada que ver con sus heridas superficiales.

**- Yaten…-** pronunció su nombre con pavor

La chica se arrimó a su cuello con terror y Yaten pasó su mano por debajo de las piernas de Serena para alzarla del suelo. Ésta temblaba como una hoja.

**- Ya está preciosa, deja que te mueva de aquí-**

Aliviado de que Serena se dejase cargar se trasladaron juntos hacia el sofá grande. Yaten en ningún momento la soltó ni Serena se despegó. Rei, Mina y Darien se pusieron de pie y les siguieron con la mirada atentamente.

**- Gracias a Dios-** murmuró Mina

**- Más bien gracias a él-** le corrigió Darien de vuelta

En el sofá Serena se recostó en el pecho de Yaten y tartamudeó varias veces antes de poder hablar.

**- Le dije que no me amara y que se fuera…y él lo hizo…- **

Se atragantó con sus propias palabras, las que salían atropelladamente de su boca. Lo estaba asimilando todo tan rápido que apenas podía respirar. Yaten solo fue capaz de comprender parte de la frase, al igual que los demás que oían.

**- Él solo asintió… ¡asintió! Como si fuera fácil…como si no doliera… ¡Y yo no puedo…! ¡No puedo dejar de sentirlo…de sentir que se fue! y yo me quedé aquí fosilizada en mármol…-**

Ahora que había encontrado su voz Serena no se podía detener.

**- Y ya no puedo ver…ya no puedo ver nada más que a Seiya yéndose por esa puerta…y ya no puedo oír nada más que a Seiya diciéndome que ya no puede amarme… y…y… ya no puedo sentir nada más que su ausencia… ¡e intento pensar en que hice mal en que me equivoqué…! ¡Qué hice para que Seiya ya no esté conmigo!... y no lo sé, no lo sé…-**

Las lágrimas se empapaban en la camisa de Yaten mientras Serena enterraba las uñas en el cuello del chico y se retorcía debido a la agonía.

**- ¡Oh Dios no lo sé!… ¡No se que hacer!-**

Mina tomó la mano de Thomas y la estrujó con fuerza buscando apoyo. Así es como se veía una persona que estaba perdiendo la cordura y el corazón al mismo tiempo. Rei se tapó la boca con una de sus manos y escondió la mirada. Solo había visto dos veces a Serena así y esto era mucho peor.

**- No puedo resistirlo Taiki- **murmuró Amy con los dientes apretados **- no puedo ver esto más-**

**- Tienes que hacerlo, por ella tienes que resistir-**

**- Tenemos que sacarla de aquí, tenemos que...-** la mente de Lita luchaba por funcionar con la imagen de Serena doblándose de dolor ante sus ojos**- Serena lo está perdiendo-**

Mina se acercó a Darien y apretó su brazo con frenesí.

**- Darien por favor has algo, lo que sea-**

Los azules ojos de Darien giraron para encontrarse con los de Mina. Estaban fríos al igual que la expresión de su rostro.

**- Si Serena no es capaz de sobrellevar esto, nada de lo que ha pasado entre nosotros tiene algún sentido. Mi dolor y el suyo no habrán valido la pena-**

¿Cómo Darien podía comportarse de esa forma tan imperturbable mientras Serena gritaba por un poco de ayuda? Pero de pronto algo en sus ojos cambió. Se tornaron feroces. Ávidos de algún tipo de sentimiento feroz.

**- Pero pídeme que persiga a Seiya Kou-**

La voz de Darien fue tan gutural que solo los que estaban cerca pudieron oír su amenaza. Mina y Thomas palidecieron.

**- Por favor pídemelo y te juro por el alma de mi hija que no habrá lugar en este planeta en el que no lo busque para acabar con él-**

Mina sintió miedo. Miedo de que esto se tornara una tragedia aún mayor. Darien apretó los puños que trepidaron de ira contenida.

**- Pídemelo y ese maldito pagará por esto-**

La respuesta de Mina se vio interrumpida por un quejido desalmado de Serena. Aquellos que habían dejado de prestarle atención se volvieron nuevamente hacia ella.

**- ¡Seiya no está!- **gritó Serena mientras Yaten la balanceaba como a un recién nacido.

**- No está y solo hay dolor!- **tosió entre lágrimas

**- ¡Por qué! ¡Por qué! ¡Por qué el dolor no se va! ¡Has que se vaya! ¡No puedo soportarlo! ¡Yo le dije que no me amara! ¡Yo tengo la culpa! ¡Yo!-**

El cuerpo de Serena se fue deslizando hasta que su cabeza chocó con el regazo de Yaten y en su boca no quedaron más que gritos sordos. Los brazos de Yaten quedaron congelados en el aire, impotente e incapaz de saber que hacer.

**- Yo lo saqué de mi vida…yo…yo…fui quien le pidió se que fuera- **

Serena había alcanzado su límite emocional y había colapsado. Finalmente lo había alcanzado. Después de esto ya no había nada más. Yaten casi suspiró aliviado cuando lo descubrió.

Con delicadeza llevó una mano al cabello de Serena y lo peinó una y otra vez, apenas rozándolo, apenas dándole a Serena pistas de que él estaba allí.

Los gritos se volvieron suaves gemidos, los sollozos se transformaron en aisladas lágrimas y los espasmos violentos terminaron siendo sacudidas que se confundían con el ritmo de su respiración.

Poco a poco un manto de calma la envolvió y Yaten estuvo a punto de llorar de felicidad, hasta que se dio cuenta que era algo más.

El cuerpo de Serena volvía a sentirse pesado y sus extremidades languidecieron sobre el sofá. Dejó que sus párpados hinchados cayeran lentamente mientras la expresión de desolación era reemplazada por otra de letargo.

Con cuidado de no moverse demasiado Yaten se estiró para alcanzar una manta que descansaba sobre el respaldo del sofá y cubrió con ella el cuerpo de Serena, dejando libre parte de sus hombros y la cabeza.

Sintiéndose tan agotado como se veía levantó la vista hacia los demás. Suspiró rendido.

**- Ya está- **

Cerró los ojos.

**- Ya está-** volvió a repetir para convencerse de que era así- **Ya terminó-**

* * *

_Tres días después... _

La película que Thomas y Mina habían rentado era acerca de una matanza en un campamento de verano. Un tema bastante recurrente en el género de terror y que no mostraba muchas sorpresas pero que era perfecta para la ocasión. Nada que analizar, nada profundo, nada lacrimógeno que les hiciera pensar demasiado.

Las palomitas de maíz casi se habían acabado así que Thomas llamó por teléfono para pedir una pizza. Mientras aguardaban por la comida y presenciaban el cuarto asesinato de la película, especularon sobre el misterioso asesino de la pantalla.

**- Estoy segura de que se trata del profesor de ciencias. Hay algo en él que no me agrada-**

Thomas, quien tenía medio abrazada a Mina se atragantó con una palomita.

**- ¿El profesor? ¡Pero si usa gafas de dos centímetros de espesor y pantalones hasta el ombligo!-**

**- ¿Y eso que?-** preguntó Mina sin mirarle directamente, sino que a la pantalla.

**-No es capaz de matar a alguien con ese aspecto-**

Mina puso los ojos en blanco pero Thomas intentó argumentar su idea.

**- Solo digo que a mí me parece candidato a ser la próxima víctima más que a asesino serial-**

La chica rió divertida.

**- De eso se trata. Es toda una actuación. El bueno es el malo y el malo es el bueno, siempre es así-**

Con ternura, Thomas besó su mejilla. Las frases de Mina eran una de las cosas que le hacían sonreír sin ninguna razón en particular.

**- Te apuesto dos rebanadas de pizza a que el asesino es el chico lindo que está interesado en la protagonista-**

Las apuestas eran algo a lo que Thomas y Mina estaban acostumbrados. Todo aquello en lo que no podían estar de acuerdo, lo decidían así. Al menos tornaba las discusiones un poco más divertidas y no tan serias.

**- Hecho-** aceptó Mina- **vas a perder y a morir de hambre de paso-**

Quince minutos más tarde Thomas celebraba con una danza de la victoria en medio de la habitación el haber ganado la apuesta.

**- ¡No es justo!-** exclamó Mina enojada pateando el piso- **¡ya la habías visto estoy segura!-**

**- Se llama ser un buen observador-**

Mina bufó al aire.

**- Se llama ser un nerd aficionado a las películas de terror-**

Mina tomó el control remoto de la mesa para bajar un poco el volumen del televisor y una vez que lo hizo agarró su teléfono celular. Luego de revisar algo en particular, suspiró desganada. Thomas dejó de bailar al verle con aspecto diferente al que tenía minutos atrás.

**- ¿Qué fue eso?- **le preguntó acercándose unos pasos

La rubia alzó la vista.

**- Es solo que…-** tecleó un par de botones y volvió a dejar el aparato donde estaba- **le envié un mensaje a Sere, más bien este viene siendo el mensaje número veinte, pero aún sigue sin contestarme-**

Entendiendo de qué se trataba el cambio brusco de ánimo, Thomas se sentó a su lado y ella recostó la cabeza en su hombro. Como siempre, le concedería el tiempo que ella estimase necesario para que aclarara sus pensamientos o hasta que se sintiese preparada para compartirlos. Con Mina todo se trataba de esperar.

**- Sé que tenemos que darle su espacio para que piense y recupere la cabeza…pero me estoy preocupando. Si no tengo noticias de ella pronto creo que la que enloquecerá soy yo-**

Un pequeño coscorrón fue a parar a la cabeza de Mina y ésta se irguió exaltada.

**- ¡Por qué me golpeas!-**

**- Serena no está loca, no digas esas cosas-**

Mina se cruzó de brazos meditando acerca de eso.

**- Ella es mi amiga y la amo…pero creo que Serena perdió algo más que a Seiya ese día. Tú la viste. Tal vez no tengamos que encerrarla en un manicomio pero sí enloqueció un poco con lo que pasó-**

Thomas suspiró teniendo que concederle la razón a Mina. Sonaba duro pero a veces la verdad lo era. Con dulzura, acarició su mejilla con el dedo pulgar.

**- Solo no se lo comentes a nadie. No ayudará que todos tengan esa idea en la cabeza cuando estén en su presencia-**

**- No te preocupes, solo te lo digo a ti. Ya sabes**- respondió agitando su mano con rapidez y moviendo su larga cabellera rubia de un lado a otro- **complicidad de novios y esas cosas-**

Ahora fue el turno de Thomas para suspirar y ponerse serio. Había algunas cosas que tenía que platicar con su novia. Mina torció la boca.

**- Oh, no me agrada esa expresión- **

Había aprendido en poco tiempo que cuando Thomas dejaba de lado su siempre presente jovialidad era porque algo importante se traía entre manos. No pasaba muy a menudo pero cuando sucedía era mejor prestar atención. Thomas presionó el control remoto, puso la película en pausa y tomó ambas manos de Mina entre las suyas. Las acarició un instante. Era su propia manera de organizar sus ideas.

**- Hay algo que tengo que decirte- **dijofinalmente

Mina sonrió un tanto nerviosa.

**- Supongo que no me dirás que estuviste con otra chica anoche…está de moda comenzar así las pláticas últimamente-**

La expresión de Thomas no fue tan graciosa como pensó Mina que sería. Solo se dedicó a alzar sus dos cejas.

**- Ayer por la noche hablamos por teléfono hasta la madrugada-**

**- Solo digo-** contestó Mina enseñándole su dedo índice en señal de reprimenda y amenaza a la vez- **que de ninguna manera te dejaría salir vivo si me sueltas algo así en el rostro-**

Con esfuerzo, Thomas logró reprimir una sonrisa. Sabía sin necesidad de ponerle a prueba que Mina hablaba en serio.

**- ¿Mala tolerancia a la frustración tal vez?- **le preguntó aún divertido por su respuesta

Mina se acercó y depositó un beso sobre sus labios.

**- Muy muy mala. Y con tendencia a la ira también. Así que ten cuidado-**

De improviso Thomas rozó su nariz con la de Mina y luego besó su frente.

**- Lo tendré en cuenta, bebé-**

Luego de un instante Thomas se separó un poco y volvió a hacerse de las manos de Mina, mimándolas, recobrando el hilo de la conversación.

**- Y ahora volvamos al tema principal-**

Mina frunció el seño, volviendo a concentrarse.

**- Cierto. Tenías que decirme algo- **

Él asintió con lentitud y alzó la vista con un brillo de precaución en los ojos.

**- Pero antes de que te lo diga, prométeme que no te molestarás conmigo-**

**- ¡Oh vamos Thomas!-** exclamó Mina ya mostrándose un tanto enojada**- ¡si me dices eso lo primero que haré será molestarme!- **

**- No es cierto-** respondió Thomas con aire de inocencia.

Aunque su tentativa de mostrarse indefenso era al menos destacable, Mina no se creyó esa mirada angelical ni por un segundo.

**- Me estás predisponiendo a molestarme contigo incluso antes de saber-**

Tal vez Mina tenía razón y había comenzado de mala manera la plática, así que lo pensó un momento. Finalmente soltó las manos de Mina con medida delicadeza.

**- Quizás no deba decirte nada…-**

**- Thomas…-** murmuró Mina con las mandíbulas tensas y una sonrisita que no auguraba cosas buenas- **me estoy cabreando contigo en este mismo momento-**

**- ¡Vaya!-** exclamó Thomas sorprendido**- sí que se te da bien lo de las groserías, debo confesar que es sexy…-**

**- ¡Thomas habla de una vez!-**

**- ¡Está bien!-** gritó él de vuelta, no sin antes protegerse la cabeza con los brazos por si Mina decidía golpearlo después de todo con ella nunca se sabía**- ¡Cielos! que temperamento el que tienes-**

Mina respiró por la nariz, como un animal iracundo a punto de embestir a su presa. Thomas le hizo una señal para que se calmara.

**- Okey. Esta es la cuestión. Ayer después del almuerzo mi madre estaba un tanto ocupada, cosas del trabajo que la tenían un poco ajetreada. Y como las clases están suspendidas hasta nuevo aviso me ofrecí para ir al mercado y comprar algunos víveres que nos hiciesen falta durante el resto de la semana-**

La rubia asintió. Era común que Thomas ayudara a su madre era casi el hijo perfecto. Lo raro era que se lo mencionara con tanto detalle. Lo dejó continuar.

**- Y una de las tiendas que tenía que visitar quedaba a un par de cuadras de la casa de Serena…así que decidí pasar un rato a visitarla-**

Mina abrió la boca para protestar ¡Al diablo la promesa! no le perdonaría por ocultarle eso, pero Thomas la silenció recargando una mano sobre la boca de su chica.

**- Por favor antes de que te molestes déjame decir algo en mi defensa-**

Esperó a que Mina se manifestara. Ella asintió al rato.

**- No fue algo planeado, solo un impulso de saber como se encontraba. El mismo que seguramente has tenido tú durante estos días. Y no te lo comenté antes por que no estuve con ella…en realidad ella no supo que estuve ahí, creo-**

Los ojos de Mina estaban atentos pero ya no expresaban molestia, sino más bien preocupación. La misma que había tenido minutos antes al revisar su teléfono y no encontrar nada ahí que le indicara de la condición de Serena. Con cuidado, Thomas bajó la mano de su boca.

**- Por que no pudiste verla ¿Está enferma?-**

Al menos Mina había cumplido su promesa de no enojarse por lo que la tensión de los hombros de Thomas se evaporó. Para tranquilizarla Thomas le dio dos golpecitos suave a su mano.

**- No la vi porque esa no era mi intención. Solo quería saber de ella, saber si estaba bien no molestarla. Así que le pedí a mamá Ikuko que no le comentara mi visita-**

**- ¿Mamá Ikuko?-** preguntó Mina medio en serio, medio en broma- **¿No te parece demasiada confianza?-**

Thomas soltó una carcajada de sincero regodeo.

**- Esa mujer es adorable y creo que me ama un poco. Pero ese no es el punto. El punto es que estuve en casa de Serena y me enteré de algunas cosas-**

El sillón se chirrió cuando Mina subió los pies, se acomodó flexionando las piernas a un lado y se retorció de expectación.

**- ¡Dime que cosas!-**

A esas alturas el corazón estaba saltándole del pecho así que gritar era su forma de liberar presión.

**- Serena está bien**- dijo Thomas, haciendo que su pulso se sosegara- **al menos físicamente. Las heridas que se hizo "al tropezar en la escalera del cine", según lo que ella misma le comentó a su madre, sanaron-**

Esas eran buenas noticias. Mina hizo contacto visual con Thomas.

**- ¿Le contó acerca de…?-**

**- ¿De Seiya?-** respondió Thomas completando la frase- **Si y debo decir que eso me sorprendió. La confianza entre Serena y su madre es grande. Está al tanto de todo lo que sucedió y está tan preocupada como nosotros-**

Ambos se miraron y en perfecta sintonía se abrazaron muy juntos. Las cosas difíciles eran mucho mejor afrontadas cuando tenías a alguien con quien compartirlas. Lo habían aprendido días atrás.

**- El primer día Serena no se levantó de la cama. No quiso comer ni ver a nadie. Mamá Ikuko decidió que le daría un tiempo para asimilar la tristeza pero que si al segundo día no veía un cambio tomaría medidas drásticas-**

Mina casi podía imaginar a que se refería eso y podía apostar que a Serena no le habría gustado averiguarlo.

**- Pero el segundo día algo pasó. Serena se levantó, se duchó, se vistió y bajó a comer con su familia. Les pidió disculpas por preocuparlos de esa forma pero que ya se encontraba bien. Por supuesto su madre no le creyó, pero salir de la habitación al menos era un avance así que lo dejó pasar-**

Ese nuevo detalle la dejó perpleja. Quizás alguien había platicado con ella…

**- Esa misma noche, mamá Ikuko fue a comprobar que Serena estuviera bien y…-**

El silencio de Thomas hacía que sus nervios estuvieran a flor de piel. Apretó con fuerza su brazo, instándolo a continuar.

**- Y la encontró tirando en una bolsa todo aquello que tuviera relación con Seiya. Fotos, regalos, cartas, incluso los álbumes discográficos…era como si estuviera borrando todo vestigio de Seiya. Una limpieza total-**

La mano de Mina se fue inconcientemente a su cuello.

**- Eso es tan…-**

Thomas movió la cabeza. Sabía exactamente lo que Mina estaba pensando.

**- Lo sé. Un poco aterrador y triste también. El tema es que Serena le pidió a su mamá que echara la bolsa al bote de la basura…que eran cosas viejas que ya no usaba y cuando mamá Ikuko vio su contenido…me confidenció que no pudo arrojarlas a la basura, le dijo a Serena que lo haría pero no pudo. Tiene la esperanza de que Serena recapacite y cuando lo haga seguramente se alegrará de saber que no ha perdido todos esos recuerdos-**

Una rápida imagen de la habitación de Serena se cruzó por la cabeza de Mina. Sabía donde estaba ubicada la cama, el armario, su tocador y sobre estos muebles comunes y corrientes pendían todas aquellas cosas que contaban una pequeña parte de la historia de Seiya y Serena, pero que juntas eran la recopilación de los inicios de su amistad, del nacimiento de su amor, de la tragedia de la separación y la alegría del reencuentro. En resumen, su vida juntos. Mina no se imaginaba la habitación de Serena sin esos objetos. En cada uno de ellos estaba impresa la esencia de Seiya, siempre presente aún cuando estuvo tan lejos y ahora… sería muy extraño entrar ahí y simplemente no sentirlo. Y si a ella le provocaba una enorme sensación de vacío…solo podía imaginar una milésima fracción de lo que habría significado para Serena ese cambio tan radical.

**- Realmente está pasando ¿verdad? realmente ellos ya no están juntos…me cuesta creerlo ¡Dios odio tanto a Seiya en este momento!- **gritó Mina haciendo que Thomas quedara parcialmente sordo, pero bajó la voz al instante**- y al mismo tiempo lo quiero y me preocupo por él por que sé que también siente un dolor inmenso…pero si hubiera visto a Serena aquel día…si hubiera visto lo que nosotros vimos…-**

Un nudo se formó en la garganta de Mina. Esos amargos recuerdos la perseguirían por mucho tiempo. Pero Thomas estuvo ahí enseguida, con su sola calidez era capaz de traerla de vuelta. Atrapó su cuello con una mano y lo frotó con sutileza.

**- También siento esa constante contradicción- **le dijo Thomas mientras dibujaba círculos con el dedo pulgar en su cuello- **pero no quiero ser como los demás. No quiero tachar a Seiya del peor hombre del mundo por esto. Él es humano y tan joven e inmaduro en estas cosas como nosotros. No podemos juzgarle simplemente porque estuvimos presentes cuando Serena se derrumbó… nosotros no presenciamos el derrumbe de Seiya así que decir que no está sufriendo o que no le importa es una acusación muy cruel. Me parece que guardarse el dolor y no tener con quien compartirlo…es cargar con tu propio infierno diariamente. Es como morir lentamente-**

Mina comprendió inmediatamente a que se refería. Sin romper el contacto se giró para verle.

**- Lo dices por Rei y Darien ¿verdad? Si fuera por ellos habrían matado a Seiya esa misma noche-**

Con sus ojos verdes un poco más brillantes de lo usual, Mina lo observó abrirlos al máximo haciéndolo parecer un servatillo encandilado por demasiada luz.

**- Me da miedo ¿sabes?**-

Ese comentario encendió sus alarmas. Sin pensárselo dos veces lo rodeó con sus brazos.

**- Oye. Rei es un poco arisca y muy dura cuando se lo propone pero no es capaz de hacerle daño a Seiya. Está cabreada como el infierno pero sabe que si lastima a Seiya, Serena sufrirá. Creo que el encontrarse atada de manos es lo que más le molesta –**

Thomas se apegó a ella disfrutando de su fragancia.

**- No me refiero a eso, pero gracias por tranquilizarme. Lo que digo es que me da miedo que el grupo se separe por esto. Nunca había pertenecido a un grupo de amigos antes…y este es muy especial para mí. No me gustaría que urdiéramos bandos a favor de uno y en contra del otro-**

La ternura y la sensibilidad de Thomas hicieron que el pecho de Mina soltara algunas chispas de electricidad. Estando con Thomas la mayoría del tiempo había descubierto que la bondad del chico era aún más grande de lo que había pensado al conocerle y por supuesto sabía a lo que se refería. Por nada del mundo quería que la hora de almuerzo en la escuela o sus reuniones fuera de ella se transformaran en una fiesta de insultos o miradas sanguinarias de un lado a otro.

**- Yo tampoco. Creo que tendríamos que asumir esto con un poco más de madurez aunque cueste al principio. Han terminado si, y ha sido traumático pero la vida tiene que continuar ¿sabes? Por mí parte no tengo deseos de seguir martirizando a Seiya una vez que lo vea. Solo quiero que intentemos llevar la vida en paz, sacar adelante a Serena y que recupere su ángel-**

Thomas amaba que al menos en ese aspecto tuvieran la misma visión. Con el amor desbordándose por su mirada, beso su nariz dos veces.

**- No nos volvamos unos cazadores de brujas ¿si? Solo estemos ahí para cuando nos necesiten, sea Serena o Seiya-**

Esa sí que era una promesa que Mina podría cumplir.

**- Y ahora hay otra cosa que quiero comentarte-**

**- Debo decir que se ha vuelto una plática muy interesante- **confesó Mina mientras Thomas la observaba con abierto orgullo.

**- Yo siempre soy interesante, amor-**

Mina volvió a poner los ojos en blanco. A veces lograba sacarla de quicio.

**- Vamos Romeo. Continúa antes que me arrepienta-**

Él asintió y cortó el abrazo con Mina, sin desprenderse de su mano.

**- Mamá Ikuko dijo algo más que llamó mucho mi atención. Al parecer no fui la única persona que estuvo preocupado por el bienestar de Serena. Alguien se me adelantó-**

**- Eso no es raro. Cualquiera de las chicas puede haber ido-**

Eso era cierto. Thomas se lo concedió.

**- No es raro que pregunten por ella, lo raro es quién estuvo por su casa preguntando por ella-**

Mina no se sentía con mucho ánimo de jugar a las adivinanzas así que prefirió que Thomas se lo revelara.

**- Has logrado intrigarme-**

Sonrió presumidamente al oír esa confesión de Mina.

**- Darien-** respondió al rato.

**- ¿Eh?-** preguntó Mina levantándose del sofá de golpe- **¿Y eso?-**

Thomas golpeó el sillón dos veces para que Mina volviera a sentarse a su lado. Una vez que lo hizo, atrapó sus piernas y las estiró sobre su regazo.

**- Quedé tan sorprendido como tú. Tampoco vio a Serena, solo pasó a preguntar como estaba, si necesitaba algo o cosas así. Lo que entendí es que intentó hacerlo pasar como una visita médica, pero tú sabes. Ahí hay algo más- **respondió Thomas golpeando su nariz con un dedo, como si olfateara el motivo oculto.

Mina inspiró una gran bocanada de aire francamente turbada.

**- El bueno se vuelve malo y el malo se vuelve bueno ¿no lo crees?-**

Las frases de Mina eran desacertadas la mayoría de las veces pero en esta ocasión tenía mucha razón. Thomas frunció el entrecejo viéndose mayor.

**- Debo decir que la perspectiva que tenía de Darien ha dado un vuelvo total. Cuando le conocí pensé que era un pedante de lo peor pero ahora…-**

Mina le observó con detención.

**- Él le ama y mucho. Y a pesar de todo lo que ha sufrido aún tiene estómago para seguir pendiente de ella. Ese hombre se ha ganado mi respeto-**

Eso era verdad. En cada momento complicado, en cada situación de peligro en donde la vida de Serena corriera riesgo, él simplemente estaba ahí para cuidarla. A veces a regañadientes y otras tantas enojado consigo mismo, pero lo cierto es que su fuerza de voluntad se hacía añicos cuando Serena estaba de por medio.

**- Aún está enamorado- **aseveró Mina-** y aunque intente negarlo y jugar al papel de rudo, en momentos difíciles ese amor siempre aflora-**

Algo en el comentario de Mina llamó la atención de Thomas.

**- De todas formas ¿Que lograría con reconocer ese amor? La mujer de la cual está prendado hasta la médula figuraba hace tres días en el suelo con un coma emocional por otro. No es que sea muy vigorizante para el ego que digamos-**

Mina suspiró y recostó la espalda en el sofá quedando más cómoda. Thomas tamborileó un par de dedos en su rodilla. Era como si ambos estuvieran repasando mentalmente la conversación. Finalmente Mina se revolvió el cabello como crispada de tanto pensar.

**- ¡Esta historia se ha vuelto tan complicada! no me extrañaría que Darien volviera para pedir una segunda oportunidad y honestamente…-**

Thomas le miró, entusiasmado en que prosiguiera.

**- Este Darien es mucho más atrayente que el que estuvo de novio con Serena-**

Un pequeño destello de celos cruzó por los ojos del chico pero que supo disimular a tiempo.

**- ¿En que sentido?-** preguntó

Mina lo pensó por algunos minutos. Siempre había pensado en Darien como una persona que tenía tatuada la palabra "apacible" en la frente. Nunca se molestaba por nada y cuando lo hacía el instante no se prolongaba lo suficiente como para decir lo contrario. Pero luego del término con Serena se había transformado en otra persona. Amenazante sería el término adecuado para definirlo y las muchas veces en las que se había enfrentado a Serena le había acusado de autoritario, orgulloso, hosco y varios adjetivos más…pero cuando utilizaba ese nuevo lado descubierto a favor de su amiga…era una perspectiva totalmente distinta. Usando toda esa fuerza para defenderla, el "tirano Darien" se transformaba en el "protector Darien". Todo dependía del contexto en que hiciera uso de esa veta.

**- Es más intenso-** concluyó al fin para terminar con su silencio- **Cuando dijo que perseguiría a Seiya si yo se lo pedía debo recocerlo…quedé helada hasta los huesos pero lo cierto es que no me desagradó del todo…sino que pensé "wow este chico sería capaz de matar con tal de ver a Serena feliz"-**

Thomas no quiso confesarle a Mina que esa idea le parecía bastante retorcida. Probablemente se habría ganado un buen par de golpes si se atrevía a insinuarlo en voz alta.

**- No entiendo qué de bueno puede haber en eso. A mi casi me da un ataque ahí mismo. Le creí totalmente-**

Y Mina también. Esa era la cuestión. Pero había otra cosa que hacía a la amenaza de Darien no solo creíble sino que valiosa también.

**- Lo juró por Rini…-** murmuró Mina- **solo ahí pude comprender cómo de doloroso era para él ver a Serena así. Rini era lo más importante para Darien en el mundo y usarla en una declaración así solo revela la trascendencia que tiene para él que Serena esté a salvo-**

Contra ese argumento Thomas no tuvo nada que agregar. Mina recogió sus piernas y las atrajo hacia su pecho.

**- Quizás el amor que tiene Seiya hacia Serena es profundo, cálido y muchas otras cosas más, pero el que le tiene Darien… Serena lo dejó en el altar, lo humilló, le rompió el corazón, destruyó su futuro y a su familia…y aún así ese amor se niega a morir. Eso te da bastante a pensar ¿no?-**

El timbre sonó sacándolos a ambos abruptamente de la plática. Thomas se puso de pie y abrió la puerta. Un chico bajito apareció con una caja rectangular de la que se desprendía un aroma delicioso. Thomas le pagó el precio de la pizza y lo despidió. Puso la pizza sobre la mesa cercana al sofá, buscó un par de platos, servicio y cortó un trozo para Mina. Cuando los dos la probaron prácticamente babearon sobre el plato. Comieron en silencio y disfrutando del alimento. Para cuando acabaron con la pizza Mina soltó una risita divertida. Thomas tenía adherido a su mentón un trozo de queso así que ella se paró para tomar una servilleta y lo limpió como si fuera un niño pequeño. Fue ahí cuando se le quedó viendo un largo rato. Thomas no tenía ninguna obligación de ir a enterarse del estado de Serena. Nadie se lo había pedido, nadie se lo había sugerido, había nacido de su iniciativa y tal vez de su necesidad de saber que aquellos que le rodeaban estaban bien. Thomas siempre buscaba la felicidad de los demás y no se conformaba con poco. Era un luchador de la felicidad y adoraba con locura esa característica tan única de él.

**- Gracias Thomas. Gracias por preocuparte así de Serena, significa mucho para mí-**

Mina era una chica alegre la mayoría del tiempo, madura cuando se necesitaba ser más racional, divertida con todos independiente de que les conociera o no y bromista hasta el punto de volverse irritante. Pero era tierna y dulce solo en dos situaciones. Cuando hablaba de Serena y cuando él lograba hacer emerger esa faceta. En ese momento lo había logrado combinando ambas escenarios.

Con cuidado de no apretujarla demasiado la tomó por la cintura e hizo que se sentara sobre su regazo. Amaba tenerla cerca.

**- Ella también es mi amiga…quizás el tiempo que la conozco no es demasiado, pero el cariño que siento por ella no es nada proporcional a ese tiempo-**

Mina apretó la cabeza de Thomas y la contuvo junto su pecho. Ojala así pudiera sentir como latía su corazón.

**- Te quiero bobo-**

Thomas sonrió dichoso con el rostro oculto en Mina. Así que se separó unos centímetros para así poder sostener las mejillas de Mina entre sus manos.

**- Eres mi pedacito de cielo-**

Aunque intentó ocultar un suspiro Mina no pudo hacerlo. Era oficialmente una chica que suspiraba empalagosamente por un chico. Y no le molestó descubrirlo, como pensó que sería. Pero hubo un pequeño detalle que la hizo dejar a un lado esa sensación. La sonrisa de Thomas no desapareció pero se hizo más cautelosa. Al parecer le faltaba algo más que decir.

**- Y ahora que hemos charlado de los temas que más apremiaban he dejado para último lugar una cosita que deseo platicar contigo-**

Así mismo como había subido a Mina a su regazo volvió a depositarla a un lado del sofá. Mina se movió sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

**- Uh, está bien-** respondió escuetamente

Jugueteó con la servilleta un rato, despeinó su cabello otro poco mientras Mina aguardaba a su costado.

**- Hay algo que me tiene un tanto…curioso-**

Thomas había escogido esa palabra de muchas otras que cruzaron por su cabeza. Tal vez era la que menos inquietaría a Mina.

**- El día en el que estuvimos encerrados en el cuarto de huéspedes y Yaten tuvo ese arrebato de sinceridad desbordante…-**

_Oh, Oh,_ pensó Mina- _esto no puede ser bueno._ Y ella que pensó que el día terminaría entre besos y sonrisas…

**- ¿Qué quiso decir con aquello que te dijo? ¿Acaso Yaten se te declaró el mismo día en el que nosotros comenzamos a salir?-**

* * *

El mesón de la cocina de la casa de los Kou estaba abarrotado de libros, cuadernos y lápices de colores que Amy y Taiki estaban usando para destacar puntos importantes.

**- Creo que ese párrafo también lo podríamos incluir-** murmuró Amy tras un libro- **citando al autor que lo escribió, claro-**

Le enseñó a qué párrafo se refería y Taiki asintió conforme.

**- Si, estoy de acuerdo. Su visión del tema es interesante y nos dará un enfoque diferente-**

Quince minutos más tarde Amy había terminado de transcribir a su libreta de anotaciones la información que había encontrado en el libro. La puerta principal se abrió y Yaten apareció en ropa deportiva, una toalla rodeando su cuello y audífonos cubriendo sus oídos. Cerró la puerta con el pie y se dirigió directamente hacia la nevera para sacar de ahí una botella de agua helada. La abrió y bebió la mitad de su contenido. Luego tomó una silla de la cocina y la arrastró hacia la mesa para unirse a los dos chicos.

**- ¿Que hacen?-**

Amy alzó la vista con una sonrisa tímida.

**- Estamos trabajando en un proyecto del taller de astronomía-**

Eso sonaba muy aburrido para Yaten. Aún así se las arregló para parecer medianamente interesado.

**- Ya veo-** respondió secándose el rostro con la toalla

Taiki apiló un par de libros y recopiló algunas hojas dispersas por la cubierta de la mesa.

**- No te molestes en explicarle Amy. No creo que le importe demasiado los trabajos de niños de preescolar-**

_Ouch_. Al parecer Taiki aún no superaba los comentarios descarnados de días anteriores.

**- Ya te pedí disculpas por eso ¿si? fue un momento de exaltación-**

El rostro de Amy enrojeció hasta casi volverse púrpura mientras intentaba por todos los medios de disimular la incomodidad que le provocaba la insinuación del tema. Yaten enroscó la toalla y le dio impulso para golpear a Taiki detrás de la nuca.

**- ¡Vamos! la gente no se debe molestar por oír la verdad-**

La ceja de Taiki palpitó un poco. Uhm. Quizás no debería haberlo golpeado…con medida tranquilidad Taiki inspiró aire en una clara señal de control de sus emociones.

**- Podrías haber escogido otro momento para aplicar tu plan de honestidad-**

**- Podría-** respondió asintiendo- **pero no habría sido ni la mitad de educativo de lo que fue. Por ejemplo…-**

Yaten tomó la silla y la ubicó de frente a Amy. La chica se giró con temor de encontrarse justamente con lo que se encontró. Yaten le observaba con una sonrisita inocente y astuta al mismo tiempo.

**- Amy. Hola-**

**- Ho…hola-** tartamudeó

Yaten apoyó un codo en la cubierta de la mesa, girando la botella de agua con su otra mano velozmente.

**- ¿Te gustaría que Taiki diera el siguiente paso?-**

El aludido abrió la boca escandalizado con la impertinencia de su hermano. Lo mataría y lo haría desaparecer. Arrojaría su cuerpo por el balcón cuando menos se lo esperara o quizás lo ahogaría con la almohada mientras estuviera durmiendo plácidamente y seria él quien lo observaría dejar de respirar con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

**- Bue…bueno…yo…- **balbuceó Amy cosas sin sentido- **yo…um…-**

Poco a poco Amy se fue hundiendo en su silla hasta parecer una niña siendo interrogada por haber hecho algo muy malo.

**- Te mataré…-** susurró Taiki con los dientes apretados-** este es tu fin, Yaten**-

En una señal de ingenuidad Yaten levantó ambas manos.

**- Solo digo que tal vez deberías preguntarle a Amy si está contenta así como están o quizás desea que las cosas se sacudan un poco-**

Con una desfachatez que francamente era digna de admirar, Yaten le guiñó el ojo a Amy.

La chica sonrió avergonzada y un tanto divertida mientras Taiki la observaba anonadado ¿Acaso Amy pensaba de igual manera?

Ya que su trabajo estaba hecho Yaten se giró y miró hacia la nevera otra vez. De pronto se le estaba antojando algo de comida pues el ejercicio le había dejado sin energías suficientes. Y fue ahí cuando notó algo sobre la mesa que le hizo dejar de pensar en alimentarse. Había una carpeta de color amarillo y estrellas azules que decía _"apuntes para Serena". _La tomó entre sus manos y la ojeó con sumo interés.

**- ¿Y esto?-** preguntó sumido en la información que había ahí

Taiki y Amy se miraron y de inmediato su actitud cambió. Hablar de Serena nunca sería fácil después de lo vivido días atrás.

**- Nos figuramos que con lo que ha pasado últimamente Serena estará distraída y sin muchos ánimos de prestar atención en clases-** dijo Amy con la mirada fija en la carpeta que permanecía en manos de Yaten.

Éste sonrió con ternura cuando un pensamiento relacionado con Serena pasó por su cabeza.

**- Ella nunca presta atención en clases, me la paso todo el día reprendiéndola por eso-**

Taiki también sonrió. Esas eran las cosas que hacían a Serena extrañamente adorable.

**- Con mayor razón Amy y yo acordamos hacer algunos resúmenes y tomar apuntes para que Serena pueda comprender mejor las materias que le son difíciles. Así, cuando lleguen los exámenes finales pueda aprobarlos-**

**- En el fondo…-** agregó Amy- **queremos que los exámenes no formen parte de sus preocupaciones-**

Yaten terminó de revisar la carpeta y la dejó donde estaba. Estaba no solo sorprendido con la actitud de su hermano y de Amy, sino que sinceramente conmovido también.

**- Chicos…-** dijo con sus ojos verdes brillándole de una extraña emoción- **no se que decirles. Es algo muy lindo y considerado de su parte. Serena se los agradecerá mucho, estoy seguro-**

Amy bajó la vista con abatimiento. En realidad no buscaba agradecimiento, de hecho sentía que el trabajo que le había tomado reunir esos apuntes no era nada en comparación con las miles de cosas que deseaba hacer por Serena.

**- No he podido verla ni hablar con ella… al menos si hago esto no me siento tan inútil, siento que le ayudo siquiera un poco- **

Y Taiki compartía ese sentimiento.

**- ¿Tú has tenido noticias de ella?-**

El semblante de Yaten se oscureció como si una nube hubiera cruzado por sobre su cabeza y hubiera evaporado la chispa de sus ojos.

**- Nada. Y me estoy volviendo loco de la preocupación, estoy a un paso de invadir su casa y obligarla a dar señales de vida-**

**- Mañana…-** murmuró Amy- **mañana es…-**

**- Lo sé-** respondió Yaten igual de afligido**- Lo tengo presente-**

Taiki no entendió a que se referían.

- **¿Qué sucederá mañana?-**

**- Mañana es el cumpleaños de Serena- **respondió Yaten queriendo lanzar la botella de agua lejos por la pura frustración que eso le hacía sentir- **es su cumpleaños y ni siquiera le podemos regalar lo que realmente quiere- **

Con razón ambos se veían tan deprimidos…

**- Ya veo-** respondió Taiki- **Creo que será un cumpleaños para el olvido-**

**- ¿Crees que Seiya lo recordará?-**

Con la vista fija en la puerta que daba a la habitación de Seiya, Yaten asintió con seguridad.

**- Por supuesto que sí. Se pasó días eligiendo el regalo perfecto, recorrió la ciudad completa buscándolo. Nunca llegué a preguntarle si finalmente lo encontró pero creo que ya no es importante de todos modos…-**

Una pausa larga cayó en la mesa.

**- ¿Como está Seiya?- **preguntó Amy

Eso ameritaba una buena bebida caliente así que Taiki se puso de pie y encendió la cafetera. Minutos más tarde sirvió un humeante y aromático café en tres tazas de color blanco. Amy saboreó el brebaje sin ocultar su satisfacción. Taiki sí que sabía como preparar un buen café. Yaten lo probó y decidió que le hacía falta un poco de leche así que se la agregó.

**- No habla mucho acerca de cómo se siente-** respondió Taiki luego de beber un sorbo de café- **en realidad… no habla mucho acerca de ningún tema. Creo que se siente inseguro de comentárnoslo. Se le ve bien pero no podríamos asegurar de que sea así-**

Algo en esa respuesta llamó la atención de Amy.

**- ¿Por qué no querría comentar con ustedes de eso? Son sus hermanos-**

Taiki dio una mirada de reojo a Yaten, quien suspiró pesadamente.

**- Es mi culpa. Me porté como un idiota con Seiya cuando me enteré de esa chica y él. Ahora apenas es capaz de pasar un par de minutos frente a mí sin desviar la mirada-**

Al parecer esa noche no solo la relación de Serena y Seiya había terminado en malos términos pero por respeto no preguntaría los detalles.

**- ¿Él sabe lo que pasó con Serena?-**

Ambos negaron con vehemencia.

**- No hablamos de aquello en su presencia y nos parece que es mejor que no lo sepa. Si él decidió alejarse de Serena…revelarle cosas de ella no sería lo correcto-**

Yaten recostó los codos en la mesa y apoyó la cabeza sobre sus brazos.

**- Puedo decir sin equivocarme- **murmuró Yaten sin mirar a ni a Taiki ni a Amy en particular**- que he sentido miedo muy pocas veces en mi vida. Cuando Sailor galaxia destruyó nuestro pueblo, cuando Seiya fue secuestrado por Alphonse, temí por ellos y por sus vidas, pero hace tres días…-**

Incluso pensarlo hacía que la cabeza le diera vueltas.

**- Pensé que Serena moriría. Y se que suena exagerado y que posiblemente algo así no habría llegado a suceder… pero lo vi real y me aterroricé. Pensé que Serena moriría en mis brazos-**

Taiki y Amy se acercaron a él.

**- Y se que en estos momentos debería de tener tristeza por la muerte de la Princesa Kakkyu o debería de estar urdiendo un plan para solucionar las cosas con Seiya…pero lo único que ocupa mi mente cada vez que me detengo a pensar es eso. El miedo que tengo por Serena. El miedo que tengo que decida simplemente dejar de luchar y que yo no esté ahí para convencerla de lo contrario-**

Taiki estaba impresionado. Yaten no era de las personas que se sentaban a platicar de sus emociones y menos de aquellas que preferías mantener guardadas solo para ti. Oírlo confesar aquello no dejaba de sorprenderle.

**- Ella me devolvió la vida, me dio parte de su ser para que yo pudiera vivir, sin pedirme nada sin… sin exigirme nunca algo a cambio. Quiero hacer lo mismo por ella pero no se como-**

Para Amy escuchar hablar a Yaten así le hacía pensar profundamente… ¿De los dos hermanos Kou quien amaba más a Serena?

**- Quédate a su lado. Aunque no quiera que nadie la consuele, tú permanece ahí para cuando sí quiera. Eso es más que suficiente-**

Pero Yaten no estaba muy convencido de ello.

**- Vi sus ojos Amy… caminando por la cuerda floja, decidiendo si seguir con nosotros o no. Serena es capaz de marcharse a un lugar que ni incluso yo puedo alcanzar-**

Ahí fue cuando desvió su mirada hacia Taiki.

**- Igual que Seiya-**

Esta vez él no sería suficiente. Se necesitaría de artillería más pesada. Yaten dio dos golpes a la mesa y se levantó para buscar algo del mueble en donde estaba el teléfono. Se le había ocurrido una buena idea.

**- ¿Tenemos el número de ese café en el que estuvimos comiendo unas semanas atrás?-**

**- Si, en la libreta color amarillo-**

Lo recordaba pues había sido la última vez que habían estado reunidos los tres como familia, riendo y bromeando.

**- ¿Para que lo necesitas?-**

Leyó la libreta con atención hasta que en las páginas del medio encontró lo que estaba buscando. Levantó la cabeza y sonrió misteriosamente.

**- Organizaré una pequeña reunión-**

* * *

Seis cajas de cartón color café estaban repartidas por el suelo de la habitación de Rei, junto con cinta de embalaje y un rotulador color negro. En ellas había depositadas diferentes cosas repartidas por categoría. Algunas contaban con libros, otras con ropa de invierno y otra con ropa de verano. Cosas que Rei enviaría con antelación a su nueva residencia en Europa.

Faltaba menos de un mes para su partida y con tantas cosas que resolver aún en el templo y su escuela era mejor encargarse de los detalles secundarios ahora que contaba con algo de tiempo extra.

Lita llegó cargando una caja con abrigos de lana, guantes, bufandas y la soltó sobre la cama haciendo que motas de polvo revolotearan a su alrededor.

**- Esta caja ya está repleta así que hay que cerrarla-**

Rei, quien estaba sentada en una esquina de la cama con las piernas cruzadas alzó la vista hacia su amiga.

**- Gracias Lita eres la mejor, has sido de mucha ayuda. La sellaré de inmediato-**

Enseguida volvió a concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo. Lita caminó hacia Rei y se sentó en el suelo frente a ella.

**- ¿Que haces?-**

Con las manos moviéndose de un lado a otro, Rei le enseñó una colección de al menos treinta CD's de música.

**- Estoy seleccionando que música llevaré pero me está costando decidirme, me gustan todos-**

Lita rió.

**- Ese es un problema. Comienza separando aquellos que más escuchas- **

Con aire de cansada Lita dio un vistazo a la habitación de Rei. En un par de horas habían avanzado bastante y solo quedaba por empaquetar ropaje de cama. Ahora que se detenía a observar con mayor atención lograba notar que la habitación se veía vacía y más amplia.

**- Quizás te adelantaste demasiado con la mudanza. Aún te quedan un par de semanas aquí y ya guardaste casi todo lo que había-**

**- Así es mejor-** respondió Rei leyendo la carátula uno de sus CD's- **mientras menos sienta esta habitación como "mi habitación" menos la extrañaré después-**

Una teoría de la cual Lita no había oído antes.

**- De todas maneras… se siente como fría y poco acogedora ¿No te costará conciliar el sueño?-**

Rei sonrió y guardó unos diez CD's dentro de una nueva caja pero más pequeña.

**- Esa es la idea ¿ves? Lo has entendido muy bien-**

Se puso de pie y tomó del suelo la cinta de embalaje, ante la mirada atenta de Lita.

**- El tiempo pasa muy rápido ¿no crees? ya estas por irte, el semestre en la escuela está a punto de terminar, incluso el invierno ha avanzado mucho-**

**- No te pongas sentimental-** le dijo Rei sacando a lo menos un metro de cinta**- volveré igual de rápido, ni te darás cuenta de mi ausencia-**

El osito de peluche que colgaba de la cama de Rei terminó en los brazos de Lita y lo presionó contra su pecho con ternura.

**- Te extrañaré mucho. Todos lo haremos-**

La voz apagada de Lita la hizo voltear.

**- ¿Intentas convencerme de que me quede?-**

**- ¿Lo estoy logrando?-**

Al principio pensó que no hablaba en serio pero con el paso de los minutos Rei comenzó a tomarle el peso a la plática.

**- Lita yo…-**

**- Detente-** respondió Lita- **no te estoy pidiendo que no viajes. Es más, deseo que disfrutes al máximo de la experiencia…pero con lo de Serena…realmente nos harás falta aquí-**

Rei se mordió el labio un poco alterada y decidió que dejaría el embalaje para después. Soltó la cinta y se dejó caer suavemente junto a Lita sobre la alfombra de su habitación.

**- Intenté aplazarlo- **dijo bajito

Lita se acercó como hubiera oído mal

**- ¿Tú qué?-**

**- Que intenté aplazar el viaje-** respondió un poco más alto**- de veras lo intenté-**

Por el rostro pasmado de Lita tendría que ser un poco más detallada en la explicación. Así que Rei suspiró y apoyó su codo sobre la rodilla.

**- Cuando pasó lo de Serena… a la mañana siguiente fui a la escuela y pedí hablar con la persona encargada de los intercambios estudiantiles. Le expliqué que tenía algunos problemas personales y que deseaba posponer el viaje. Me dijo que no era posible por la cercanía de la fecha así que…-**

Se encogió de hombros con aire de derrotada.

**- Así que estuve a punto de rechazarlo y de dejarle mi cupo a otra persona. Pero luego…luego pensé justamente en Serena y en lo mucho que me apoyó cuando le conté la noticia. Si decidiera no hacerlo…sería justamente lo contrario a lo que Serena querría-**

Por mucho que Lita buscara un argumento a eso, sabía que Rei estaba en lo cierto. Serena nunca permitiría que los sueños de otra persona se dejaran atrás por ella. El que Rei se quedara produciría el efecto contrario.

**- Así que irás- **concluyó por lo que Rei le había respondido

**- Necesito irme- **

Esa era la palabra más adecuada para definir la situación. Rei tomó entre sus dedos una de las patas del osito de peluche y frunció el seño intensamente.

**- Si me quedo aquí…probablemente termine matando a Seiya. O a Yaten. Y con ninguna de las dos alternativas Serena estaría feliz-**

Si no fuera porque su osito de peluche era uno de sus objetos favoritos del mundo habría retorcido su pequeña patita como hacer con el cuello de uno de los hermanos Kou.

**- Ese idiota la dejó destrozada en el piso, sin lágrimas, sin aliento y ella aún sufriría si le pasara algo. Realmente no lo entiendo, juro por Dios que no lo entiendo- **

La contrariedad de Rei hacía que el ambiente se cargara de una peculiar energía. Lita en cambio, se esforzaba por comprender.

**- Serena no concibe la maldad ni la venganza. No conoce esos sentimientos. Que una persona llegue a lastimarla no es motivo para que responda de la misma forma-**

**- Y es por esa misma razón que terminó con el corazón hecho añicos-**

Ambas agacharon la cabeza. Habían evitado durante horas el tocar ese tema, el trabajo las había mantenido distraídas pero aunque no lo quisieran, la problemática de Serena siempre lograba surgir.

**- ¿Has podido comunicarte con ella?-**

Rei negó con la frente poblada de finas líneas de expresión. Ese era el por qué su rabia había ido en aumento con el paso de los días.

**- Mina me llamó por teléfono hace un par de horas- **le comentó Lita con calma-** Me comentó que Thomas fue a casa de Serena-**

Los bellos ojos negros de Rei se agrandaron.

**- ¿Por qué?¿La vio? ¿Está bien?-**

**- El por qué es obvio-** respondió Lita a la primera pregunta- **Está preocupado como nosotras solo que él no soportó guardar distancia. Y si, en general ella está bien aunque no pudo comprobarlo, solo platicó con mamá Ikuko. Creo que ella sigue sin querer ver a nadie-**

Rei resopló y echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

**- Esto es absurdo. Se que prometimos darle espacio y no presionarla pero esto es demasiado ¡Nosotros solo queremos ayudar!-**

Lita podía entender la frustración de Rei. Que Serena las mantuviera alejadas era angustiante.

**- Creo que dentro de todo Serena se siente muy avergonzada-**

**- ¿Avergonzada? ¡Somos sus amigas jamás nos atreveríamos a hacerla sentir así!-**

Pero el comentario de Lita no era tan desacertado como se podría llegar a suponer.

**- Ella nunca imaginó que sería Seiya el que pondría fin a esto y menos de esta manera-**

**- Amar incondicionalmente no es razón para sentirse avergonzada-**

Lita afirmó su barbilla en el osito de peluche.

**- Solo digo que cuando abandonas todo por alguien y lo defiendes categóricamente de cualquiera, cuando le entregas tu corazón de forma tan desprendida y crees que jamás te hará daño y luego aparece frente a ti y tus cercanos demostrando exactamente lo que tú aseguraste que nunca haría… te sientes tonta por haber confiado tan ciegamente. En el fondo te avergüenzas de tu propia ingenuidad-**

Rei se dejó caer de espalda al suelo y se estiró completamente. Se concentró en el techo de su habitación y en las manchas que se habían formado con el tiempo.

**- Su ingenuidad… ¿Qué sería Serena sin ella? Y ahora ese asno se la arrebató también ¿Qué pretende? ¿Dejar a Serena sin ningún tipo que emoción?-**

Con cuidado de no quemarse con la alfombra debido a la fricción, Lita se arrastró junto a Rei, apoyó su estómago en el suelo y poniendo el osito de peluche como almohada descansó la mejilla. Antes de hablar contuvo un poco el aliento.

**- Quizás quieras matarme por lo que voy a decir pero pienso que lo que hizo Seiya… era la mejor alternativa posible**-

Sin moverse del suelo Rei giró la cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada de Lita. Ésta levantó el torso sosteniéndose con sus codos.

**- Cuando las cosas no van bien una de las dos personas tiene que tener la capacidad de decir **_**"hey, esto no está funcionando". **_**Serena ya lo había hecho una vez…supongo que Seiya solo sintió la necesidad de terminar con algo que no iba hacia ningún lado-**

Rei se sentó de un golpe sin disimular su desconcierto.

**- Debes estar bromeando-**

Al parecer y muy a pesar de Rei, Lita estaba hablando en serio.

**- La forma fue errada y definitivamente el momento también pero esos son factores que no alteran el problema de fondo y eso es que la relación entre ellos era insostenible. Seiya mintió y Serena no pudo superarlo y por otro lado Serena también…-**

Lita se detuvo, despertando el interés de Rei.

**- Serena ¿que?-**

La mirada de Rei la delató. Lita sonrió como si pudiera leer perfectamente en su mente aunque intentara evadirle.

**- Vamos Rei. Yo también conozco a Serena. Sé cuando algo la está molestando y ese domingo después del partido de Seiya lo supe. Y te puedo asegurar a que Seiya también lo notó…que no se haya atrevido a comentárselo es otra cosa. Tal vez solo se aburrió de esperar a que Sere se lo dijera y una cosa llevó a otra-**

Ahora que Lita lo mencionaba…nunca le había vuelto a preguntar a Serena qué había sucedido con ese chico… ¿Cómo se llamaba? Era algo con "L"…¡Lucio! ¿Se habrá creído la historia que Serena le contaría? Lo más seguro sería que no, Serena era pésima para mentir. Aunque… había logrado ocultar aquello de casi todos sus amigos-incluido Seiya- ¿Habrá Seiya averiguado la existencia de ese chico y habrá malinterpretado las cosas?

**-Era una tontería-** murmuró Rei meditando acerca de aquello**- una tontería sin ninguna importancia…no es excusa para la decisión tan precipitada de Seiya-**

Lita no preguntó. No le correspondía averiguarlo de una persona que no fuera Serena aunque no podía negar que la curiosidad estaba ahí. Perfectamente eso mismo podría haber sucedido con Seiya.

**- Puede haberse tratado de la idiotez más grande del mundo pero una que muy probablemente pudo haber sembrado la semilla en Seiya y ya sabes como es eso…es como una bacteria que te carcome lentamente-**

No discutiría con Lita por eso, no se disgustaría con una amiga y menos por Seiya. Solo dejaría en claro que su apoyo era total y absoluto para Serena.

**- Nada justifica lo que hizo Seiya…nada justifica el estado en el que Serena quedó después que él se fue-**

Esa imagen también torturaba a Lita constantemente.

**- Yo también vi a Serena y tampoco olvidaré ese día pero tampoco podemos desconocer algunas cosas. Mentir para no lastimar es la solución más fácil pero no la correcta y quizás el motivo que movió a Serena para hacer lo que hizo fue justamente no causar daño. Tal vez Seiya no ve las cosas de la misma manera. Para él la verdad es más importante que el dolor que ésta conlleva-**

Lo que decía Lita tenía más lógica de la que Rei quería reconocer. Guardó silencio y se cruzó de brazos. Lita en tanto apoyó las palmas de las manos en el suelo y se impulsó para sentarse pues la espalda ya se le estaba resintiendo por tenerla arqueada demasiado tiempo.

**- Lo que hizo Seiya fue estúpido y sumamente impensado pero no podemos negar que optó por la verdad…hay que reconocer que al menos tuvo coraje. Para ser honesto hay que ser valiente también y no muchos pueden con esa carga. La mayoría de las personas no lo entienden ¿verdad?-**

Rei cambió de expresión con el cambio en el tono de la conversación. Fue casi imperceptible pero pudo identificar el momento exacto en el que Lita había terminado de platicar de Serena y Seiya para dar paso a algo más personal. A algo que la involucraba a ella directamente. Lita comenzó a jugar con un hilo suelto de la alfombra. Charlar con Rei acerca de algo privado casi le provocaba más miedo que nombrar a Seiya. No porque Rei le infundiera temor sino por lo hermética que era con sus emociones. Una palabra equivocada y quizás Rei se cerrara totalmente.

**- Lo que le dijiste a Yaten. Que lo amas es…-**

"_Lo más honesto que alguien puede llegar a ser"_ quiso decir Lita pero Rei se le adelantó.

**- Olvídalo no vuelvas a mencionarlo, por favor Lita…solo olvídalo-**

El lado vulnerable de Rei salió a flote. Un rubor tenue se pudo ver un par de segundos en sus mejillas antes de que escondiera parte de su rostro.

**- ¿Por que lo hiciste?-**

Tal vez era no era la pregunta adecuada.

**- ¿Es cierto?-**

Una sonrisa efímera cruzó los labios de Rei.

**- En ese momento pensé que si, ahora no lo sé-**

Había algo que a Lita le faltaba por saber.

**- ¿Te vas por él?-**

Otro silencio no hizo más que permitirle a Lita encajar ciertas piezas que hasta hace poco habían estado dispersas.

**- Serena lo sabe ¿cierto?-**

Los ojos de Lita se entristecieron.

**- ¿Por que no me lo habías dicho? Somos amigas ¿no?-**

Rei alzó la vista. Podía entender porqué Lita la observaba casi con dolor.

**- Serena sabe solo lo del viaje lo demás… nadie lo sabía, ni siquiera ella. Ahora gracias a Yaten lo sabe prácticamente todo el mundo y yo no quería que eso pasara, pretendía irme y dejarlo atrás…como si nunca hubiera ocurrido-**

**- Pero Rei…- **dijo Lita con inquietud- **el botón de **_**"borrado"**_** no sirve para todas las cosas, especialmente para aquellas que involucran sentimientos profundos como el amor-**

A esas alturas ni siquiera sabía si se trataba de amor. Estaba bastante confundida…entender sus sentimientos era tarea ardua que no estaba dispuesta a llevar a cabo.

**- Lo dije en un momento en el que estaba furiosa con él. Supongo que quería causar alguna reacción, incomodarlo tanto como él lo había hecho conmigo. Hubiera aceptado cualquier respuesta que quisiera darme-**

**- Pero no la hubo-** se adelantó Lita

Rei lo negó sin poder desprenderse del instante vivido ya hace mucho.

**- Ni siquiera fue capaz de hablar-**

La mirada de Lita había sido justamente el motivo por el cual no había querido comentar ese episodio con nadie. La observaba como si le tuviera lástima. Como pudo Rei recompuso su rostro y también su espíritu.

**- En realidad no pensé que lo recordara siquiera. Al parecer me equivoqué-**

Lita sabía perfectamente lo mucho que Rei odiaba que sintieran compasión por ella. Podía arrancar su cabeza de un mordisco si continuaba mirándola así, por lo que sonrió de lado.

**- Estar en tu situación debe apestar como el infierno-**

Los ojos de Rei se achicaron cuando sonrió por el comentario de su amiga. Pero luego volvió a adoptar una actitud seria.

- **Yaten no sabe lo que quiere, ni a quien quiere y yo no puedo quedarme a esperar a que decida-**

De pronto Lita tomó la mano de Rei y la sostuvo con la fuerza necesaria como para que ésta prestara atención.

**- ¿Y que pasa si eres tú?-**

La pregunta la tomó desprevenida.

**- ¿Que pasa si después de todo lo que ha ocurrido, él decide que eres tú Rei? ¿Qué pasa si cuando él esté listo para responder tú te hayas a miles de kilómetros de distancia como para escucharle?-**

Rei no supo que decir por que simplemente jamás se había planteado esa posibilidad. Si se atrevía a hacerlo tan solo por unos segundos, toda su resolución se desmoronaría como un castillo de naipes.

**- Eso no va a pasar- **respondió tiempo después

Con un encogimiento de hombros Lita dejó la interrogante abierta.

**- Cosas inimaginables suelen ocurrir en nuestras vidas…lo que yo estoy planeando es perfectamente posible-**

**- ¡Ahhhh!-** gritó Rei a todo pulmón- **¡Por qué me haces esto!-**

Lita solo se limitó a taparse los oídos y a reír de la reacción de su amiga. Al menos no había malinterpretado su comentario.

**- No te enojes- **le pidió- **Pero tal vez lo que pretendes hacer con este viaje produzca el efecto contrario-**

Rei alzó una ceja.

**- ¿Y eso tendría que alegrarme?-**

"_Depende"_ habría querido decir Lita pero prefirió reservarse ese comentario. A veces había que saber cuando terminar una conversación en el momento exacto y Lita sentía que ese instante había llegado. Para bien o para mal había plantado en Rei la semilla de la duda.

**- Solo te puedo decir una sola cosa: los hermanos Kou no son buenos manejando el tema de la distancia. Son capaces de soportarla sí, pero tarde o temprano terminan cediendo ante ella. Quizás tu viaje sea el detonante que falta-**

* * *

La expresión de Mina fue de desconcierto al principio, de retraimiento luego y de irritación al final.

**- ¿Por que me preguntas eso?-**

Thomas sintió como el ánimo de Mina fluctuaba a su alrededor. Aún así no quiso retroceder.

**- Ya te lo dije, por curiosidad-**

**- A mí me parece que es por otra cosa-**

La pizza que de manera tan gustosa había comido se volvió desagradable tanto a la vista como para el olfato así que Mina tomó la caja entre sus manos, se puso de pie y la tiró a la basura. Thomas se quedó ahí sentado esperando a que ella volviera a su lado.

**- ¿Celos? Créeme no son celos. Solo deseo saberlo-** respondió él con su habitual calma

Mina se dio la vuelta y decidió mantenerse de pie a una distancia prudente

**- ¿Para qué? ¿Cuál es el fin?-**

Sabía que la pregunta estaba demás pero la insistencia de Thomas le estaba poniendo inquieta.

**- Por que ese mismo día hicimos una promesa; la de contarnos todo. Podrías haber comenzado comentándome eso-**

**- Yo…- **respondió Mina cruzándose de brazos- **no lo creí necesario-**

La sorpresa de Thomas fue mayúscula. Sus ojos se abrieron considerablemente.

**- ¿No lo consideraste necesario? ¿Mina estás escuchándote?-**

Definitivamente Mina estaba teniendo problemas a la hora de escoger sus respuestas. Tenía que mejorar en eso así que contuvo la respiración y cerró los ojos para volver a retomar el control de sí. Caminó en dirección a Thomas y se arrodilló ante él.

**- ¿Por qué haces esto? Hace apenas tres minutos estábamos felices y ahora…-**

**- Sigo estando feliz Mina- **respondió Thomas inclinándose un poco más cerca de ella**- y sigo queriéndote igual que hace tres minutos. Solo…-**

Thomas se pasó las manos por las rodillas intentando una ansiedad que hace minutos no estaba ahí.

**- Nosotros tenemos la capacidad de charlar de todo. Familia, amigos, escuela incluso de muerte o de sexo, ningún tema es demasiado tabú o delicado para hablarlo y amo eso. Sin embargo hay una sola cosa a la que jamás nos referimos y eso es Yaten-**

La mandíbula de Mina se endureció como si estuviera mordiendo algo demasiado difícil de machacar.

**- ¿Por qué tenemos que hablar de él?-**

**- ¿Por qué no podríamos hacerlo?-** respondió Thomas con el mismo tono neutro que sacaba de quicio a Mina. Ésta se levantó y retrocedió a grandes zancadas.

**- ¡Está bien! ¡Qué es lo que necesitas saber! ¡Pregunta!-**

Thomas suspiró y se pasó la mano por el cabello, cepillándoselo infinidades de veces y desordenándolo de paso.

**- Mina por favor no hagamos de esto una discusión. No estoy molesto, no lo estés tú tampoco. Era solo una sencilla pregunta-**

"Sencilla" no habría sido la palabra que Mina hubiera elegido para definir lo que Thomas le estaba preguntando.

**- No sé por que tenemos que hablar de él y de eso justo ahora-**

Mina una vez más había hecho aquello a lo que Thomas se refería. "Él", "eso" como si se trataran si intentara hacerlo sonar lo más impersonal posible.

**- Es solo una pregunta Mina y Yaten es solo un nombre-**

**- Lo sé-** respondió de inmediato como si ni siquiera hubiera oído lo que Thomas decía.

**- Entonces dilo-**

La boca de Mina se abrió. Su cerebro estaba listo para responder, el nombre se formó en su cabeza de manera simple sin dificultad pero su voz fue incapaz de ser más que un soplo de aire.

**- ¿Mina?- **

**- Ya, si lo haré-** respondió la chica comprobando si su garganta presentaba alguna complicación de afonía repentina- **solo…-**

No resistiendo más estar inmóvil en el sofá, Thomas se puso de pie.

**- ¿si?-** preguntó con suavidad

Mina puso una mano estirada hacia él para que no se le acercara

**- No me presiones, Thomas-**

**- Juro que no lo estoy haciendo-** respondió sin dar otro paso

**- Ya…-** balbuceó

Muy a su pesar Thomas se dio cuenta que con una simple pregunta había abierto un gran agujero hasta ahora no explorado entre ellos dos.

**- Vamos bebé, dilo-**

La dulzura de Thomas no hacía más que incrementar el extraño momento que estaba experimentando Mina.

**- No puedo-** fue lo que finalmente logró responder

La ternura en la postura de Thomas no desapareció pero algo en su mirada le hizo parecer aturdido.

**- Por qué no p…-**

**- ¡Me duele! ¿Está bien?-** exclamó Mina sin darle oportunidad para continuar. Thomas cerró la boca

**- Me duele verlo, hablarle o pensar en él ¿Te basta con esa respuesta o tengo que ahondar en la razón por la cual mencionar a Yaten me lastima?-**

Mina botó aire por la nariz y se sentó en la primera silla que encontró. Al principio Thomas quedó literalmente adherido al suelo sin generar reacción ante esa más que honesta respuesta. Luego levantó su dedo índice como si una idea importante estuviera cruzando por su mente y no quisiera que se le escapara. Finalmente dio los tres pasos que le faltaban para quedar a una prudente distancia de Mina. Ahora fue su turno para arrodillarse frente a ella.

**- Creo que acabo de detectar un problema aquí-**

Mina ocultó el rostro entre sus dos manos.

**- ¡Lo sé! soy la peor chica de todas pero es que tenía miedo de decírtelo… no quería que te enojaras o que malinterpretaras las cosas y…y…no es que me duela todo el tiempo solo cuando pienso demasiado en ello…no quería ocultártelo o mentirte ¡pero es que tú eres tan bueno conmigo! moriría antes de causarte daño y…y…-**

**- ¡Dios Mina, respira un momento!-** le exigió Thomas mientras la obligaba a bajar las manos y enseñarle el rostro.

Ella le obedeció y aspiró una profunda bocanada de aire y la botó sonoramente por la boca. Thomas en tanto soltó a Mina y decidió que la plática no se terminaría tan pronto como habría imaginado así que se sentó más cómodamente en el suelo.

**- Bien-** dijo él un poco más conforme **– Bien. Ahora aclararemos algunos puntos-**

Cruzó sus piernas y apoyó la palma de la mano sobre su rodilla. Mina acercó sus rodillas al pecho.

**- No eres la peor chica del mundo-** comenzó- **no estaría contigo si así fuera-**

Mina se mordió el labio.

**- Nunca, jamás tienes que temer decirme algo. En mí puedes confiar absolutamente. Yo siempre te escucharé antes de tomar cualquier decisión ¿está claro?-**

Con lentitud, Mina asintió. Thomas golpeteó un par de dedos en el suelo, como si estuviera llevando la cuenta de los puntos enfatizados hasta ahora.

**- No soy bueno contigo sin razón. Lo soy por que tú me haces comportarme así. Eres buena y mereces ser tratada de igual forma-**

No entraría a discutir eso precisamente en ese instante, pero Mina podía hallar fácilmente algunos pasajes oscuros en esa declaración.

**- Que exista algo, aunque sea la cosa más pequeña del mundo que te esté lastimando… eso sí que me causa daño y que no lo sepa no lo hace mejor-**

Perfecto. Por intentar hacer las cosas a su manera había logrado precisamente lo que había intentado evitar.

**- Lo siento…-** balbuceó- **soy tan tonta y tu eres tan linda persona y b…-**

**- ¡Basta Mina por favor!-** exclamó Thomas sonando un poco menos tranquilo. Mina se sobresaltó en su silla y al ver esto Thomas cerró los ojos, contando mentalmente hasta un número indeterminado. Cuando los abrió volvía a tener paz en su mirada.

**- No eres tonta y yo no soy lo que ibas a decir. Estoy haciendo un gran esfuerzo aquí por controlarme así que no me idealices, no soy "San Thomas". Soy un chico normal y tengo las mismas reacciones que cualquiera. Que no me moleste es porque realmente no estoy molesto, pero si continúas insultándote y dejándome a mí como el bonachón terminaré por enfadarme en serio-**

El tono de Thomas se oía bastante firme como para asegurar que no estaba enojado. Pero Mina le creyó y eso le daba la confianza necesaria para seguir. Era impresionante pero Thomas tenía la capacidad de inspirar paz con una simple mirada y no podría hacerlo si dentro de él hubiera un sentimiento contrario a eso.

**- Está bien. Te diré lo que sucede-**

Mina juntó las manos sobre su regazo y cruzó los dedos, moviéndolos de arriba abajo una y otra vez, hasta que los detuvo.

**- El dolor al que me refiero no tiene que ver con lo que siento por ti. Eso no está en duda. Lo que me hace daño es más bien la postura de…- **se preparó para pronunciar su nombre-** de Yaten ante todo lo que ha pasado-**

Una sonrisa de alivio se escapó de los labios de Thomas. Ni siquiera sabía lo nervioso que estaba sino hasta ese momento.

**- Es bueno oírte decir eso, me refiero a la primera parte-**

Pero Mina no pudo devolvérsela. Parecía más bien librando una batalla con sus propias emociones.

**- Todo lo relacionado a Yaten lo guardo en una gran carpeta con el logo de "ultra reservado" en la cubierta. No es que no confíe lo suficientemente en ti, sino que abrir ese archivo provoca traer a mi mente recuerdos que no me son gratos-**

Thomas de pronto se sintió con deseos de pedir disculpas por hacerla hablar del tema. Aún así esperó a que Mina dijera todo lo que pudiera decir al respecto.

**- Primero él se fue cuando yo aún no tenía claro lo que sentía por él. Cuando regresó su actitud era otra y eso me aturdió y el tiempo que mi mente tardó en adaptarse al nuevo Yaten fue demasiado por que para cuando ya tenía un poco más definido mis sentimientos él ya había seguido adelante…con Rei-**

Mencionar ese episodio definitivamente no estaba considerado por Mina como algo fácil de hacer. De hecho las personas con las cuales lo había platicado eran contadas con los dedos de una mano.

**- Nunca he sentido rencor hacia Rei…al principio me sorprendió pero no puedo culparla por enamorarse de él. Además es mi amiga y eso está por sobre cualquier cosa. Pero hacia Yaten… definitivamente no siento lo mismo-**

Thomas asintió, comprensivamente.

**- Crees que lo que sintió Yaten no fue amor ¿verdad? hacia ninguna de las dos-**

_Por eso es que no puede perdonarle-_ pensó Thomas. Alargó una mano para atrapar entre la suya la de Mina.

**- El amor…-** susurró Mina mientras apretaba los dedos de Thomas, aferrándose a ese contacto- **el amor no cambia con la marea, al menos no el verdadero. Primero yo, luego Rei, después nuevamente yo, luego ambas…-**

Mina se hundió de hombros.

**- Así que ese día en la escuela cuando Yaten se me acercó y hablamos me di cuenta de lo perdido que estaba y si yo continuaba esperando a que encontrara el camino…más bien el camino hacia mí… probablemente terminaría perdida también. Y decidí de una vez por todas dar vuelta la página-**

Alzó la cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada de Thomas ¿Cómo es que podía hacerla sentir el centro del universo a pesar de lo que estaban charlando?

**- Ese día estabas muy molesta-** recordó Thomas

Mina asintió.

**- No entendía por qué hablar con Yaten se me hacía tan difícil. Lo conocía desde antes, habíamos atravesado por situaciones límites y sin embargo frente a él la verdadera Mina nunca pudo ser capaz de aflorar-**

La caricia de Thomas se volvió acompasada como si con sus dedos estuviera cavilando una idea.

**- ¿Crees que la plática con Yaten te haya impulsado a decidir salir conmigo?-**

Era la pregunta a la que Mina le tenía temor pues no sabía como responder de otra manera que no fuera con la verdad.

**- Si y no-**

La caricia de Thomas se detuvo justo cuando Mina sintió la mano de su chico transformarse en piedra sobre la de ella. Si Thomas no llegaba a comprenderlo…no sabría que hacer para remediarlo.

**- Está bien-** respondió luego de un rato, retomando su rítmica caricia. Mina suspiró con algo de descanso. Eso la llenó de seguridad.

**- Así como estaban las cosas con Yaten…no podía ser lo que yo necesitaba. Yo necesitaba una persona que me quisiera tocar y besar solo a mí, que disfrutara solo de mi compañía, que me mirara solo a mí y que todo el mundo se diera cuenta de eso. Egoístamente yo quería a alguien que me amara solo a mí, no compartido no dividido, algo mío…y ahí estabas tú…exactamente lo que yo necesitaba pero quererte por esos motivos no era justo-**

Las cejas de Mina se alzaron como si estuviera resaltando en su mente un punto importante.

**- Y de pronto te alejaste, cuando te lo pedí te alejaste y te extrañé tanto que casi se me va la vida… creí que todo el dolor que había sentido por Yaten volvería a sentirlo por ti. Tú me habías ayudado a superarlo y sin aviso te ibas de mi lado, justo cuando me había dado cuenta que…-**

Una sonrisa brillante se deslizó por los labios de Mina. Por reflejo por el hecho de ver a Mina sonreír, Thomas también lo hizo.

**- Te diste cuenta de que-**

Sentado así en el suelo Thomas parecía un niño absorto en la historia más apasionante jamás oída. Mina se enterneció. Hablar del tema con Thomas no había sido ni la mitad de difícil que había creído y todo era gracias a él y su infinita capacidad de entenderle en todo momento. Era un hombre fuera de serie.

**- Que Yaten no era la razón por la que yo te necesitaba. Era yo y mi corazón el que ya no podía estar separado de ti. Que si Yaten no hubiera aparecido…te seguiría extrañando de la misma manera. Descubrí que eras la miel sobre mis hojuelas, la cosa más dulce que podría haber probado y nada volvería a endulzar mi vida de la forma en que lo hacías tú-**

La expresión de Thomas fue más que de júbilo, fue de total adoración por la persona que tenía delante. Sus ojos resplandecieron tan verdes como la hierba en primavera y su sonrisa relajada fue un bálsamo de amor que los cubrió a ambos con su manto.

**- ¡Oh Mina!-** exclamó Thomas aferrándose a su cintura y arrastrándola junto con él al suelo- **es una de las cosas más lindas que me han dicho en la vida-**

La nariz de Mina se hundió en el cuello de Thomas mientras sus brazos lo rodearon con fuerza. Definitivamente tendría que replantearse el comentarle más a menudo a su novio lo mucho que significaba para ella.

**- Te quiero-** le dijo Mina besando sus labios con ternura- **sé que no te lo digo lo suficiente pero eres…eres mi pedacito de cielo-** repitiendo lo que Thomas le había dicho hace unos instantes. Thomas la sentó de manera más cómoda en su regazo sin despegarse de ella ningún centímetro. Así es como deseaba permanecer con ella por mucho tiempo.

**- No necesito que me digas nada me acabas de decir lo más importante. Me escogiste por que me quieres. Para mí es el mejor regalo de todos-**

Mina jugueteó un rato con el cabello que sobresalía por el cuello de la camisa de Thomas, provocándole cosquillas. El sonido de la risa de Thomas alejó a los fantasmas que por momentos habían intentado apoderarse de su mente.

**- Te prometo que no volveré a insistir en el tema. Para mí…es un asunto totalmente cerrado. Solo importamos tú y yo-**

**- No me incomoda que me preguntes por Yaten- **contestó Mina despegándose de su cuello**- al menos no por las razones que se podrían pensar. A veces remover el pasado no funciona para todo el mundo… no funciona conmigo. Me encantaría decir que Yaten es un lindo recuerdo pero no lo es. Quizás con el tiempo si lo sea, no lo sé pero por ahora como tú has dicho…solo importamos tú y yo-**

El peso en el pecho de Mina se disipó como la niebla de una mañana invernal y rodeó tan fuerte los hombros de Thomas con sus brazos que lo lanzó hacia atrás, terminando ambos tendidos en el suelo riendo muy juntos.

**- Me gusta como suena eso-**

Thomas se pegó a su cuello y lo besó repetidas veces.

**- Lo sé, vivo para complacerte, al menos por hoy-**

Un brillo peculiar en los ojos de Thomas la hizo estremecer.

**- ¿Ah, si?-** preguntó regodeándose- **Dime amor ¿Cómo estás de tiempo?-**

**- Por qué ¿Qué tienes planeado?-**

Con un beso suave que se volvió arrebatadoramente urgente Mina fue arrastrada por la intensidad del amor de Thomas del cual nunca quería cansarse. La sensación de que alguien necesitara de ella de esa forma era increíble. Thomas le besó el lóbulo de la oreja mientras una risita cantarina la sumía en una bruma de exquisita dicha.

**- Una pequeña visita al cielo-**

Antes de que Mina pudiera contestar Thomas ya había atrapado su boca con un beso. Con un solo beso de Thomas Mina podía vislumbrar parte del paraíso.

* * *

_Sura estaba absolutamente convencida de que estaba en un sueño, por dos simples razones. La primera era más fácil de advertir; el columpio en el que estaba sentada era demasiado pequeño para su "yo" actual y en segundo lugar… el mundo se veía atemorizante y solitario, tal como lo veía con sus ojos de niña de cinco años. _

_Pero luego notó otra cosa. No se trataba de una construcción de su mente perturbada por los últimos acontecimientos. Se trataba de un recuerdo y uno en el que no había pensado en años. La primera vez que conoció a la Princesa Kakkyu._

_El columpio se movía hacia delante y hacia atrás, impulsado por la fuerza de su pequeño cuerpo. Le encantaba jugar en ese sitio, el patio trasero de la escuela. No transitaban muchas personas por ahí, casi nadie notaba su presencia, casi nadie podía verle…_

_A lo lejos veía a los niños acompañados de sus madres, aferradas a sus manos, intentando alcanzarlas con sus cortos pasos. Se veían felices pues volverían a casa después de estar separados por varias horas. Podía entender la emoción de sus rostros pero lo cierto es que no conocía ese sentimiento. El de sentirse parte de algo._

_Uno de los niños se separó por un instante de su madre y corrió hacia donde estaba ella. Lo cierto es que tiempo atrás eso la habría emocionado hasta hacerla enseñar sus diminutos dientes en una tímida sonrisa. Pero su tierno corazón de cinco años ya había aprendido la dura lección. Inmediatamente después de haber pensado en ello, la madre del niño atrapó su mano con firmeza y le obligó a retomar el camino a su lado, desviando la mirada del lugar en donde ella se encontraba._

_Sura continuó columpiándose hasta que el viento comenzó a hacer volar los pétalos de las flores, inundando el ambiente con más de cinco fragancias distintas. Estaba tan acostumbrada a esos aromas que era capaz de distinguirlas unas de otras con mucha facilidad. El olfato era el sentido que más se obligaba a utilizar después de todo…_

_El columpio de su lado izquierdo chirrió y se giró para ver de qué se trataba._

_Una chica con el cabello del color del fuego perfectamente peinado se estaba moviendo a un ritmo más cansoso que el suyo. Parecía un poco agitada y al mismo tiempo emocionada por algo que Sura no llegaba a comprender. Se trataba solo de un columpio. _

_El cielo se tornó de un color púrpura y anaranjado que se entremezclaba con el brillo de las estrellas. Era un espectáculo estremecedor, que lograba poner la piel de gallina pero que Sura había visto ya demasiadas veces como para sorprenderse. En cambio, la chica que estaba a su lado abrió la boca y dejó de columpiarse para contemplarlo de mejor forma. Así, quieta y con esa expresión tan contemplativa se veía mucho mayor de lo que realmente tenía que ser._

_- ¡Asombroso!- exclamó mientras aplaudía feliz- al final valió la pena ¿no crees?-_

_Sura no pudo ocultar su desconcierto ¿Se estaba dirigiendo a ella? con sus pies detuvo el balancear del columpio y adoptó la misma posición que la niña. No sabía que responder. No estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de reacción cuando había personas cerca._

_- Su…supongo- balbuceó Sura más reservada de lo normal_

_La pequeña abrió sus enormes ojos color rubí, demasiado grandes para su angelical rostro._

_- ¿Supones? ¡Esto es hermoso jamás había visto algo tan lindo!-_

_Eso era raro ¿Esta niña le estaba hablando realmente? Sura miró de un lado a otro. Quizás le estaba dirigiendo la palabra a otra persona o peor aún... se trataba de una broma…_

_- El cielo siempre luce igual a esta hora del día así que…-_

_- ¿Es en serio?- preguntó la niña con el rostro reluciente- nunca lo había visto ¡tienes tanta suerte de haberlo podido ver antes!-_

_La niña se puso de pie y estiró su diminuta manito hacia Sura._

_- Soy Kakkyu-_

_Que nombre tan raro y que voz tan cantarina…- pensó Sura. Nunca le había visto u oído antes. Al parecer no asistía a su clase ni incluso a la escuela._

_- Soy Sura- respondió con voz suave_

_Kakkyu le sonrió ampliamente. La miró a los ojos sin temor, sin reserva…_

_- ¿Siempre vienes por aquí?-_

_Sura asintió escondiendo un poco el rostro, intimidada por la manera en que se dirigía a ella. _

_- Es muy silencioso aquí…- murmuró Kakkyu encantada- me gusta mucho. Donde yo vivo…siempre hay demasiado ruido y gente por todos lados. No me deja pensar…así que me escapé-_

_La culpabilidad brilló en su mirada. Sura lo pudo ver fácilmente._

_- ¿Tus papis no se preocuparán?-_

_Kakkyu movió la cabecita haciendo que su cabello saltara sobre sus hombros._

_- No tengo papis. Vivo con mi nodriza fuera del pueblo, no asisto a la escuela así que nunca puedo ver el cielo como hoy…-_

_Con razón nunca la había visto en la escuela ni por los alrededores. Repentinamente Kakkyu se levantó y tomó la mano de Sura entre las suyas._

_- ¡No tienes que decirle a nadie que me he escapado y que he venido aquí!-_

_El contacto con Kakkyu realmente la asustó. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que alguien de su edad se le acercaba de esa manera tan despreocupada ¿Acaso no le estaba viendo con detención? _

_- Está bien, lo prometo- murmuró Sura aún atontada con su actitud_

_Kakkyu suspiró aliviada y volvió a sentarse en el columpio._

_- ¡Gracias! ¡Te prometo que yo nunca revelaré el tuyo!-_

_El corazón de Sura se aceleró. Parecía un colibrí revoloteando velozmente en su pecho._

_- Mi… ¿mi secreto?-_

_- ¡Claro!- exclamó alegremente Kakkyu- tu secreto está a salvo conmigo-_

_Sin siquiera darle tiempo para preguntar como sabía tanto de ella o si la volvería a ver, Kakkyu dio un saltito y se alejó felizmente de Sura. _

_- ¡Me encantó platicar contigo Sura! Estoy segura que nos volveremos a ver-_

_- ¿Como lo sabes? Acaso tú…-_

_El viento despeinó su cabello rubio y la distrajo por unos instantes._

_- ¡Es un presentimiento!- gritó Kakkyu agitando su mano en señal de despedida_

_Corrió subiendo su vestido mientras se alejaba para no tropezarse. Pero antes de perderse completamente se dio la vuelta. Lo único que pudo distinguir a la distancia fueron sus luminosos ojos y su cabello de fuego._

_- ¡Sura!-_

_La aludida se puso de pie expectante._

_- ¡Tus ojos son muy bellos…!-_

Sura abrió los ojos aún con el recuerdo fresco en su memoria. La luz estaba apagada y la claridad que se colaba por las cortinas le indicaba que el día en el planeta tierra ya estaba acabando. Otra vez.

Apoyó ambas manos en la cama para poder sentarse. Sentía que llevaba una infinidad de tiempo en posición horizontal y eso le estaba provocando un dolor en la espalda agudo.

Por supuesto había estado despierta los días anteriores. Le habían visitado las guerreras, llevándole flores, chocolates y su exquisita compañía. El príncipe Darien también había estado con ella controlando su estado de salud, el que por cierto había evolucionado considerablemente, aunque no podía decir mismo de la relación entre ellos. Sura incluso podía sentir que el príncipe la observaba de manera diferente; con suspicacia. Cada vez que ella volteaba un instante lo sorprendía observándola detenidamente, como si esperara a que algo sucediera. Esa sensación la hacía sentirse más retraída de lo normal frente a él…

Se llevó la mano a la cabeza en donde ya no habían vendas que la envolvieran. La contusión cerebral había sanado sin que al parecer hubiera daños permanentes. Sentía un dolor de cabeza que era controlable con analgésicos al igual que el malestar en sus costillas.

Su pierna era historia aparte. Estaba quebrada así que no podía hacer nada más que soportar la férula unas cuantas semanas y luego de eso comenzar la rehabilitación.

Taiki,Yaten y Seiya también la habían visitado y junto con traerle un bolso con ropa y demás cosas que pudiera necesitar le ofrecieron hogar por el tiempo que estimase necesario. Intentaron convencerla de visitar un hospital e internarse para que la recuperación transcurriera en un lugar donde tendría todas las atenciones médicas necesarias pero Sura se negó. No se sentiría ni la mitad de cómoda ni protegida en un hospital. La casa de Lita era cálida y siempre olía deliciosamente bien. Como a dulce y vainilla. Así que mientras Lita no se sintiera incómoda con su presencia prefería quedarse en esa casa. Pero los hermanos Kou no se conformaron con eso y la hicieron comprometerse a ir a rehabilitación a la mejor clínica quinesiológica de la ciudad.

También habían platicado de la partida de la Princesa Kakkyu. Les había sorprendido y dolido tanto como a ella. Acordaron ir juntos a la ceremonia fúnebre…no podría pisar su planeta natal sin alguien en quien sostenerse.

Sura suspiró y miró por la ventana. Habían pasado tres días y a la única persona que aún no había visto, curiosamente era con la que más deseaba platicar.

No había oído noticias de ella y cada vez que preguntaba recibía respuestas evasivas o un simplemente un silencio que no auguraba nada bueno. Definitivamente algo había pasado con ella y la preocupación crecía y crecía en su interior.

Pero por lo pronto Sura necesitaba ponerse de pie para ir al baño y ducharse así que con dificultad logró sacar los pies de la cama y apoyarlos en el suelo. Se preparó para alzarse pero no para el mareo que vino con ello. Se tambaleó un par de pasos y si no es por la silla que había justo al lado de su cama habría caído de bruces violentamente.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y Lita asomó la cabeza, corriendo segundos después para auxiliar a Sura.

**- ¿Estás bien?-** le preguntó sosteniéndola por el codo

Sura asintió mientras enderezaba la espalda gracias a la ayuda de Lita

**- Si…quería ir al baño pero la cabeza me dio vueltas-**

**- Es normal que te suceda eso. Llevas demasiado tiempo en cama. Yo te ayudaré-**

Con lentitud Lita la acompañó hacia la habitación en donde estaba el baño.

**- Gracias…no quiero ser una molestia-**

**- No lo eres en lo absoluto. Eres una paciente modelo y además justamente me dirigía hasta aquí para saber si necesitabas algo así que…-**

Sura sonrió un poco avergonzada.

**- Por lo pronto lo que necesito es un baño-**

Abrió la puerta descansando parte de su peso en la manilla de la puerta.

**- ¿Te parece que tomes un baño y luego cenamos algo? Aún no he comido y tú tampoco-**

Para Sura era la primera vez en tres días que comería fuera de la cama. Eso la emocionó.

**- Está bien-**

**- Iré a cocinar. Por favor si necesitas cualquier solo grita fuerte. Tus cosas están en el baño-**

Lita la dejó para que tuviera algo de privacidad, cosa que Sura agradeció totalmente. No se sentiría a gusto desnudándose frente a alguien que no conocía. Lita era una buena persona; amable, considerada y divertida pero formar lazos con otros era algo que a Sura le llevaba bastante tiempo. Cuando ya estaba lista para introducirse a la tina de baño Sura se percató de un detalle; su férula. No podía mojarla y no podía sacársela ¿Cómo se bañaría entonces? La respuesta la halló en una de las estanterías del baño. Lita había instalado prácticamente una farmacia en el baño con cremas, gasas y todo lo necesario para su curación. Ahí encontró una bolsa plástica con la cual envolver la férula. Lo hizo con cuidado de no dejar algún espacio libre por el cual se pudiera colar el agua y una vez que terminó pudo finalmente abrir el grifo y empaparse de agua caliente.

Quince minutos más tarde Sura salía del baño con el cabello envuelto en una toalla y vestida con una tenida deportiva color azul. Caminar con la pierna quebrada se le dificultaba mucho, quizás tendría que pedir que le facilitaran unas muletas. Por lo pronto tendría que hacerlo sosteniéndose de las paredes.

Cuando Lita la divisó corrió hacia su encuentro para ayudarla a tomar asiento en la mesa que por cierto ya estaba prácticamente lista.

**- Creo que tendremos que buscarte unas muletas-**

**- Estaba pensando en lo mismo-** respondió Sura pudiéndose sentar al fin**- gracias-**

Lita acondicionó una silla para que Sura mantuviera en alto su pierna.

**- He preparado espaguetis, espero te gusten-**

Cuando Lita destapó la olla el aroma a especias colmó el lugar. Sura cerró los ojos y los identificó en su gran mayoría.

**- Huele delicioso- **

**- Espero que también tengan gusto delicioso-**

Ambas comieron en silencio platicando de vez en cuando de la recuperación de Sura y de lo bien que se estaba sintiendo con el paso de los días. Sura dejó el tenedor sobre el plato satisfecha con la comida que Lita le había servido. Nunca había probado una pasta tan exquisita.

**- Y aún falta el postre así que prepárate-**

Un trozo de tarta de manzana para cada una y una taza de café fueron el cierre perfecto para la velada. Cuando ya ambas habían terminado de cenar y Lita se disponía a lavar la losa Sura tuvo tiempo de analizar un poco más a fondo el lugar en el que se encontraba. El apartamento de Lita era pequeño pero muy acogedor. Estaba muy bien ordenado y limpio. Además siempre había comida fresca y flores recién cortadas que le daban al ambiente un aspecto de un hogar cálido. O al menos como ella se imaginaba un hogar cálido. Aunque había algo que le llamaba la atención. Nunca veía a nadie de la familia de Lita en ese apartamento. Solo amigos o amigas. Eso la intrigaba.

**- Hay algo que te está molestando ¿verdad?-**

El alma de Sura casi salió de su cuerpo.

**- ¡No! yo…-**

Lita enjabonó un plato con una esponja de lavar.

**- Tienes esa expresión que pone a veces Serena cuando está pensando en algo que la molesta-**

**- Nada me está molestando-** respondió Sura algo incómoda de haber sido descubierta**- solo me preguntaba… ¿vives sola? No quiero ser una carga para tu familia-**

**- Ah, era eso- **

La expresión de Lita fue de entendimiento. Se volteó y se secó las manos en el delantal color verde que se había puesto para lavar la losa

**- Mis padres fallecieron en un accidente aéreo, no tengo hermanos así que vivo sola desde entonces-**

La boca de Sura se abrió ligeramente. No sabía si pedir disculpas por hacer una pregunta tan impertinente o simplemente acompañarla en su dolor.

**- Lo lamento-** finalmente dijo

**- No lo hagas-** le respondió Lita con su habitual alegría- **no fue tu culpa y además pasó hace mucho. Aunque no lo creas con el tiempo incluso la muerte llega a aceptarse y aquellos que partieron… los extrañas, pero te quedas con los mejores recuerdos. Así permanecen siempre a tu lado-**

Era una forma de ver la vida bastante positiva…Sura le sonrió de vuelta. Hablar del tema con alguien que había experimentado algo similar era casi catártico.

**- Yo tampoco tengo a mis padres así que te comprendo. No recuerdo mucho sus rostros porque era pequeña pero la risa de mi madre…creo que nunca se irá de mi mente-**

Lita terminó de enjuagar la loza y luego de ordenarla volvió hacia la mesa para sentarse junto a Sura.

**- Es duro a veces, especialmente cuando eres niño y no comprendes por que tus amigos pueden vivir con sus padres y tú no, pero luego lo vas entendiendo. Además…-**

Lita sonrió en dirección a una fotografía que se encontraba adherida en la puerta de la nevera. Sura también dirigió su mirada hacia allá. Era una imagen que se le hacía bastante familiar…la había visto también en el apartamento de los hermanos Kou. Una fotografía grupal en una locación parecida a una playa, todos sonriendo abrazándose felices. Nueve en total. Era una postal mágica.

**- Además esos chicos y chicas son mi familia ahora. Los conocí cuando pensé que estaría sola el resto de mi vida pero ya vez tú, nunca lo he estado desde entonces. Son mi compañía mi alegría y mi consuelo- **

La calidez que siempre sentía en la casa de Lita…no era la casa en sí. Era ella quien transmitía ese sentimiento que se colaba por cada rincón del lugar. Sura arregló su cabello tras su oreja.

**- Eres muy afortunada, el contar con personas como ellos. Viven en perfecta armonía, se llevan a la perfección y se cuidan como verdaderos hermanos y hermanas. Tampoco me sentiría sola con ellos a mi lado-**

A Lita casi se le olvida por un segundo que Sura había perdido a la única persona que podía considerar como su familia. Presumir sobre su grupo de amigos no se oía como la mejor de las ideas.

**- En realidad somos como cualquier grupo de personas. Con altos y bajos. Aunque últimamente con un poco más de lo último-**

Lita le sonrió aunque no con tanta alegría como hace un rato. Sura vio su oportunidad para averiguar que sucedía con su amiga.

**- Lita…me gustaría saber de Serena…no la he visto y la verdad es que me siento algo inquieta ¿ella está bien?-**

**- Sere…-**

Suspiró resignada. Ya era tiempo que Sura se enterara de lo que había sucedido.

**- Ella no está bien. No se trata de algo físico sino más bien…ya sabes. Seiya-**

Sura asintió comprendiendo de qué se trataba.

**- ¿Ella y el joven Seiya aún no arreglan su situación?-**

Al menos no tendría que contarle la historia del principio. Ese era un alivio.

**- No. Y no creo que lo hagan. Por eso es que Serena no ha venido a verte, no ha salido de su casa en tres días. Después de que llegamos de Kimokku y Seiya habló con ella Serena enloqueció y luego se apagó. Yaten la llevó a casa y fue la última vez que supimos de ella. Thomas-el novio de Mina- fue a su casa pero no la vio. Así es como nos enteramos de cómo está, pero nadie la ha visto desde entonces-**

Era una noticia desesperanzadora. Sura sintió como su corazón se recogía de tristeza como si pudiera sentirla en carne propia.

**- Su alma es la que está enferma…-** susurró para sí

- Si- le confirmó Lita al mismo tiempo que se sorprendía por la simpleza con la que Sura pudo describir el escenario- es su alma-

**- El joven Seiya… ¿se quedará aquí en la tierra?-**

**- Esa-** dijo Lita tomando una miga de la tarta de manzana entre sus dedos- **es una muy buena pregunta. Pienso que la respuesta es sí, sobretodo por que los hermanitos Kou ya tienen su vida establecida aquí. Taiki no se irá por nada del mundo sin Amy, Yaten todavía tiene que decidir si quedarse con Mina o Rei aunque el viaje de Rei a Europa sea un obstáculo para sus planes y la relación entre Mina y Thomas mucho más y por otra parte está Seiya…bueno con eso de que conoció a otra chica puede suceder cualquier cosa. Como verás este es un grupo de locos así que…-**

El bombardeo de información que Lita había dejado caer sobre Sura fue demasiado para que lo pudiera procesar tan rápido como Lita hablaba. Sura frunció el ceño clasificando las noticias por aquellas que consideraba de mayor relevancia.

**- ¿El joven Seiya y otra chica? ¿El joven Yaten está involucrado con dos guerreras? ¿La joven Rei se irá? ¿Cuándo…?-**

Lita tomó la mano de Sura y le dio dos suaves golpecitos, cuidándose de medir su fuerza.

**- ¡Oh nena!-** exclamó Lita con seriedad- **antes de que veas a los demás y especialmente a Serena tienes que enterarte de todo lo que ha pasado aquí. Así que prepárate, esto será largo-**

La espalda de Sura se acomodó en la silla alistándose tal como Lita se lo había pedido. Y Lita habló y habló, respondiendo a las preguntas de Sura, quien se sorprendía a cada momento con lo que oía. Finalmente concluyó que Lita había tenido razón. La locura se había instalado en su familia.

* * *

Seiya oyó cuando Amy se despedía de sus hermanos y la puerta se cerraba tras ella, dejando el apartamento sumergido nuevamente en silencio. A pesar de que había estado oyendo música todo el tiempo en el que la seudo novia de su hermano Taiki les visitaba, no había podido desconectarse completamente de la reunión que se estaba llevando en el salón principal de su hogar.

Había captado el momento exacto en el que Amy y sus hermanos habían comenzado a platicar de bombom. Habían bajado el volumen a un nivel tan poco audible que le fue imposible entender a que se referían. Le habría encantado salir y decirles que no era necesario pero eso habría sido prácticamente confesar que estaba pendiente de oír cualquier cosa que pudiera saber de bombom.

En la mesa tampoco se hablaba de ella, era como si de pronto pronunciar su nombre ya no fuera posible o lo que es peor, como si él ya no tuviera derecho a saber de su existencia. Lo que en cierta forma era verdad.

Bombom se lo había pedido, había sido tan clara que ni siquiera había tenido motivos para preguntárselo dos veces. Se había ido contra su voluntad para cumplir con la de bombom después de todo él le había roto el corazón y Serena ya no deseaba tenerle en su vida.

Seiya llevaba tres días decidiendo como se sentía con respecto a Serena y el fin de su relación. Aún no podía describir como se encontraba. No se hallaba mal pero tampoco bien. No había muerto pero tampoco se sentía completamente vivo. No se sentía para nada alegre pero tampoco infeliz. Sentía deseos de llorar pero las lágrimas nunca llegaban, quería gritar pero la voz tampoco se manifestaba. Intentaba pensar en bombom pero las imágenes eran difusas, evocaba su voz pero sin éxito.

Era como si todos los recuerdos de bombom que había acumulado en su corazón durante el tiempo en que había estado con ella se estuvieran evaporando minuto a minuto. Tal vez inconcientemente trataba de cumplir con su petición de dejarla o quizás, solo quizás, bombom misma tenía un poder que él desconocía hasta ahora. La facultad de desaparecer de la vida de las personas. Quizás con el tiempo ya no recordaría nada de ella. Como si nunca se hubieran conocido.

O tal vez solo había alcanzado el nivel máximo de locura y su mente se estaba fundiendo o tal vez (y lo más probable) es que todo eso le estaba sucediendo por que no había visto a bombom desde aquel día. Cuando volviera a verla posiblemente las emociones se le desbordarían y podría al fin sentirse tan mal como debería sentirse, podría llorar y gritar al pensar en sus ojos y su sonrisa, hasta que finalmente se hundiera completamente en la infelicidad que le esperaba sin bombom revoloteando su vida.

Seiya puso la almohada sobre su cabeza para así dejar de ver lo que tenía enfrente. Aunque ya era demasiado tarde. Se había aprendido el calendario de memoria desde hace meses. Había estado esperando el treinta de junio con ansias. Se había prometido convertirlo en el día más grandioso del año. Una fiesta interminable. Ahora serían nada más que veinticuatro horas excesivamente largas.

Seiya estiró su brazo, abrió el cajón de su mesita de noche y extrajo de ella una pequeña cajita color rosa. Se sentó en la cama con las piernas cruzadas dejando el objeto en el centro, mientras lo observaba con la vista fija.

Le había costado una semana elegir el regalo perfecto. En realidad había comprado siete regalos diferentes pensando que podían ser el regalo perfecto, no por indecisión, sino más bien por otra razón. Nada era lo suficientemente especial para bombom. Se merecía el universo entero y mucho más.

Así que… un regalo por cada día de la semana del cumpleaños de bombom. Se los iría entregando uno por uno aguardando expectante su carita de sorpresa cual rostro de una pequeña a la que le enseñan el mundo por primera vez. Sus ojos celestes tendrían ese brillo único y su sonrisa se ensancharía para dar paso a unos tiernos hoyuelos, obteniendo así la combinación exacta, al menos para él. El rostro más hermoso que jamás ha existido.

Ese había sido el plan original. No obstante las cosas habían dado un vuelco inesperado y en el presente Seiya se hallaba en una habitación con un closet demasiado pequeño para guardar allí tantos obsequios… y con un anillo grabado que solo podía dar a una persona.

La laptop de Seiya que se encontraba a los pies de su cama parpadeó, así que alargó el brazo y presionó un botón para dejar entrar la llamada. A esa hora solo podía tratarse de una persona.

**- ¿Qué tal te va Seiya Kou?-**

La pantalla se iluminó mostrando a una sonriente Kara saludando con efusividad y vistiendo un atuendo que hacía sospechar que había regresado del gimnasio hacía poco. Seiya también le sonrió aunque no con su mismo entusiasmo.

**- Solo me va-** respondió escuetamente

Kara hizo una mueca.

**- ¿Aún en aislamiento? ¡Necesitas salir de esa habitación! respirar un poco de aire puro y tomar algo de sol. Estás más pálido que un fantasma-**

Ignoró ese comentario.

**- ¿Y a ti como te va?-**

Ella apoyó los codos en su escritorio viéndose igual de desanimada que Seiya.

**- ¡El día ha sido largísimo! Fotos, grabación de comerciales, prueba de vestuario, maquillaje, peinado ¡pensé que enloquecería! Hace solo una hora que tengo paz, fui a correr un poco por la costa y acabo de volver para charlar un rato contigo. Honestamente ya deseo regresar a casa-**

Con tantas cosas que hacer Seiya no podía creer que le quedara tiempo para hacer ejercicio y más aún, hablar con él.

**- No te quejes tanto, no todos tenemos la suerte de estar de vacaciones en una playa-**

**- Trabajando, por si no lo recuerdas- **le corrigió

Seiya movió la pantalla de la laptop para verle mejor.

**- Aquí es invierno. El sol no calienta lo suficiente, creo que cuando regreses encontrarás que todos lucimos tan pálidos como fantasmas-**

Luego de la intervención de Seiya ambos guardaron silencio. Era normal que partieran la conversación con algo trivial. Casi se había vuelto una rutina. Kara se acercó más a la cámara acentuando su rostro preocupado.

**- ¿Como te sientes? y quiero la verdad-**

Seiya suspiró. Tampoco tenía la necesidad de ocultárselo.

**- No lo sé. A veces creo que por fin voy caer en cuenta que bombom ya no está conmigo, que por fin voy a reaccionar y luego…simplemente la sensación cesa. He estado en esa misma situación los últimos tres días. En un limbo emocional-**

A Kara le daba la sensación de que sabía que es lo que le faltaba a Seiya para poder liberar todas esas emociones.

**- ¿La has visto?-**

**- No-** respondió algo más pálido que antes

Kara creía haber dado con la respuesta.

**- Tal vez esa sea la razón. Como no la has visto no tienes idea de cómo lo está llevando. Ya sabes…eso de la acción-reacción. Si ves que Serena lo está llevando bien tal vez eso provoque en ti una sensación de alivio… o tal vez no. De todas formas solo estoy especulando-**

Aunque Seiya tenía la impresión de que Kara había dado justo en el blanco.

**- No se que puede ser peor…que esté bien o que esté mal. Si está bien me sentiré dejado para que me coman las ratas y si está mal querré enterrarme en la tierra y no querer salir-**

El dilema en el que se encontraba Seiya era demasiado profundo como para que pudiera atribuirse la solución con una simple teleconferencia. Nadie podía controlar ni calcular como asimilaría Seiya el encuentro con Serena. Solo él tenía esa respuesta.

**- Independiente de lo que yo pueda aconsejarte, creo que en fondo sabes cual es la única forma de averiguarlo-**

Seiya lo sabía muy bien. Con su mano derecha comenzó a jugar inconcientemente con la cajita color rosa.

**- Mañana es su cumpleaños-**

_Oh eso era el infierno_- pensó Kara. Tanto para él como para Serena.

**- Lo siento-** murmuró Kara sinceramente conmovida

A través de la pantalla vio como Seiya movía de un lado a otro algo con forma cuadrangular. Era fácil adivinar de qué se trataba.

**- ¿Eso era para ella?-**

Seiya se hundió de hombros reticente a mirarle a los ojos.

**- Puede ser un obsequio cliché pero…-**

**- Muéstramelo-** le pidió Kara

Él alzó la vista un tanto sorprendido por el requerimiento. Con sumo cuidado abrió la cajita y se lo enseñó a través de la cámara. Era un anillo precioso. Oro blanco y un cintillo adornado con pequeños diamantes. Kara además reparó en otro detalle.

**- No es un cliché. Es único y precioso-**

Con un dedo Seiya acarició el contorno.

**- No lo suficiente-**

Con igual cuidado, Seiya cerró la cajita y volvió a dejarla sobre la cama.

**- El grabado es muy especial ¿Tú lo inventaste?-**

Con sincero asombro Seiya alzó las cejas en dirección a la pantalla.

**- ¿Pudiste entenderlo?-**

Una sonrisa fanfarrona se deslizó por los labios de Kara.

**- Se hablar el idioma, recuerda que estudio literatura. Varios escritos que he tenido que traducir están en italiano-**

Haciendo remembranza de su básico italiano Kara trajo a su mente las palabras que había leído en el grabado y su correspondiente traducción.

**-**_**"i miei giorni e le notti appartengono al mio amato"; **_**quiere decir **_**"mis días y mis noches le pertenecen a mi amada".**_** Muy bello-**

El corazón de Seiya se aceleró cuando oyó pronunciar la frase que con tanto ahínco había decidido dar a bombom. Significaban más que simples palabras, eran una declaración de la más absoluta devoción. El más grande de los regalos.

**- Yo pedí que la grabaran en el anillo. La idea me surgió después de leer una leyenda indígena-**

**- ¿Me la contarías?-** le preguntó Kara casi con ternura

Seiya echó a volar su memoria aunque con le costó mucho recordar a la perfección el relato que tanto le había cautivado por la semejanza con su propia historia. Era como si desde tiempos inmemoriales ya hubieran escrito el relato de su amor.

"_Cuando el Sol y la Luna se encontraron por primera vez, se apasionaron perdidamente y a partir de ahí comenzaron a vivir un gran amor. _

_Sucede que el mundo aun no existía y el día que Dios decidió crearlo, les dio entonces un toque final... ¡El brillo! _

_Quedó decidido también que el Sol iluminaría el día y que la Luna iluminaría la noche, siendo así, estarían obligados a vivir separados. _

_Les invadió una gran tristeza y cuando se dieron cuenta de que nunca más se encontrarían, la Luna fue quedándose cada vez más angustiada. A pesar del brillo dado por Dios, fue tornándose solitaria_

_EL Sol a su vez, había ganado un título de nobleza "Astro Rey", pero eso tampoco le hizo feliz". _

La manera en que Seiya hacía fluir la historia hizo que Kara prácticamente estuviera contemplando un mundo fantástico en donde Seiya representaba al sol y Serena a la Luna.

"_Dios, viendo esto, les llamó y les explicó: - No debéis estar tristes, ambos ahora poseéis un brillo propio. Tú, Luna, iluminarás las noches frías y calientes, encantarás a los enamorados y serás frecuentemente protagonista de hermosas poesías. En cuanto a ti, Sol, sustentarás ese título porque serás el más importante de los astros, iluminarás la tierra durante el día, proporcionaras calor al ser humano y tu simple presencia hará a las personas más felices. _

_La Luna se entristeció mucho más con su terrible destino y lloró amargamente... y el Sol, al verla sufrir tanto, decidió que no podría dejar abatirse más, ya que tendría que darle fuerzas y ayudarle a aceptar lo que Dios había decidido. _

_Aún así, su preocupación era tan grande que resolvió hacer un pedido especial a Él: - Señor, ayuda a la Luna por favor, es más frágil que yo, no soportará la soledad... _

_Y Dios...en su inmensa bondad... creo entonces las estrellas para hacer compañía a la Luna. _

_La Luna siempre que está muy triste recurre a las estrellas, que hacen de todo para consolarla, pero casi nunca lo consiguen"._

Los ojos de Seiya se volvieron cristalinos. Kara al ver esto, estuvo a punto de pedirle que dejara de hablar que ya no era necesario, que había comprendido el fondo de la historia. La de una separación que no dependía de sus sentimientos sino de algo más…

"_Hoy, ambos viven así... separados, el Sol finge que es feliz, y la Luna no consigue disimular su tristeza. _

_El Sol arde de pasión por la Luna y ella vive en las tinieblas de su añoranza. Dicen que la orden de Dios era que la Luna debería de ser siempre llena y luminosa, pero no lo consiguió... _

_Cuando es feliz, consigue ser Llena, pero cuando es infeliz es menguante y cuando es menguante ni siquiera es posible apreciar su brillo. _

_Luna y Sol siguen su destino. El, solitario pero fuerte; ella, acompañada de estrellas, pero débil._

_Los hombres intentan, constantemente, conquistarla, como si eso fuese posible. Algunos han ido incluso hasta ella, pero han vuelto siempre solos. Nadie jamás consiguió traerla hasta la tierra, nadie, realmente, consiguió conquistarla, por más que lo intentaron. _

_Sucede que Dios decidió que ningún amor en este mundo fuese del todo imposible, ni siquiera el de la Luna y el del Sol... Fue entonces que Él creó el eclipse…_

_Hoy Sol y Luna viven esperando ese instante, esos raros momentos que les fueron concedidos y que tanto cuesta, sucedan."._

Cuando Seiya terminó de hablar ya no había claridad en su habitación. La noche había llegado dejándolo en penumbras. Bajó la vista hacia sus manos lánguidas cuando sintió que la mirada doliente de Kara traspasaba la pantalla del ordenador. Había logrado dejar sin palabras a la chica que jamás se quedaba callada por nada. Con dificultad, Seiya logró tragar saliva y volver a encontrar su voz.

**- Revisé el pronóstico del tiempo hace un par de semanas. Mañana treinta de junio se producirá el segundo eclipse lunar del año. Pensaba regalárselo en la noche…junto con todo lo demás-**

_Junto con mi corazón- _pensó él.

Kara se llevó un par de dedos a la boca mientras pensaba en que decir. Seiya nunca podría cumplir con lo que le prometió a Serena. Aunque se lo propusiera, aunque incluso lo deseara…era imposible dejar de amar a alguien cuando ese amor ya no te pertenecía, cuando ya se lo habías dado totalmente a la otra persona. Amarla le hacía sentir solo pero dejar de amarla le provocaría algo mucho peor…se consumiría de amor y explotaría, igual que el sol sin la luna.

**- No puedes cumplir lo que ella te pidió-** murmuró Kara llevando un par de dedos a la pantalla, como si pudiera así tocar el rostro macilento de Seiya-

**- No puedes simplemente dejar de amarla Seiya ella…ella es tu Luna-**

Que increíblemente cierto era aquello que Kara decía sin siquiera entender su verdadero significado. Seiya movió su mejilla en un intento fracasado de sonrisa.

**- Ya no puede amarme ella misma me lo dijo. Intenté explicarle como me sentía pero ella no quiso oírme, simplemente me pidió que no la amara. Como si esa fuera la única alternativa…-**

Kara sentía unos deseos a veces incontrolables de tomar un avión y tocar la puerta de Seiya, incluso también la de Serena.

**- No puedes creer eso que te dijo. Por favor déjame hablar con ella-**

**- No- **respondió Seiya de manera tajante

Aún así Kara insistió.

**- Le explicaré como fueron las cosas yo puedo…-**

**- Ya te lo dije. No- **

Seiya suavizó la voz. Entendía que Kara solo ansiaba ayudar.

**- No es por ti. Quizás fuiste el detonante pero no el problema principal. Si ya no estamos juntos es por que yo creí que explicándole a Serena como me sentía podríamos arreglarlo pero ella lo comprendió de otra forma**-

La impotencia de Kara se reflejó en su rostro.

**- ¡Pero Seiya…! ¡Ella habló con rabia, cualquiera diría las cosas que dijo!-**

Si seguía escuchando a Kara convencerle en vano, probablemente terminaría enfadado con ella también, y eso no podía permitírselo. Así como estaban las cosas Kara era una de las pocas personas con las cuales aún podía platicar de bombom abiertamente. Valoraba en demasía su amistad como para estropearla con una conversación que, en su opinión, no llegaría a buen puerto.

**- Kara debo irme. Agradezco mucho tu compañía y espero verte y platicar contigo mañana, pero por hoy eso es todo-**

Todos los argumentos que Kara tenía para persuadir a Seiya se enfriaron luego de oírle decir que se iba. Siempre sucedía lo mismo con él…pero no le presionaría. Tarde o temprano Seiya se daría cuenta que hay algunas promesas que el mismo corazón impide que se cumplan.

**- Esta bien Seiya. Mañana platicamos. Cuídate mucho ¿sí?-**

Incluso después de que Seiya apagara el ordenador y todo se quedara en calma, Kara no se movió de su silla. Tenía la mente demasiado activa como para irse a dormir. Estaba segura de que aún cuando conciliara el sueño vería imágenes de estrellas lunas y soles danzando y recreando la leyenda que Seiya le había relatado.

Así que volvió a encender la laptop e ingresó a un buscador para investigar un poco más acerca de esa historia.

De pronto su curiosidad y su veta literata habían despertado una vez más.

* * *

Serena llevaba más de una hora frente al espejo de su tocador con un par de tijeras en la mano indecisa acerca de que hacer con su cabello y sí debía ser ella quien lo cortara. Era sabido que las artes manuales no eran lo suyo y como cortar el cabello tenía mucho de arte…

Tenía ganas de cambiar su aspecto, pero tampoco deseaba desquitarse con su cabello y dejárselo tan mal que le impidiera poner un pie fuera de su casa por los próximos tres meses. Y no estaba tan loca como para desconocer que tarde o temprano saldría de esas cuatro paredes.

Y si tenía que salir de su habitación lo haría luciendo diferente. Quizás así no la reconocerían y no la mirarían con lástima**.**Le temía mucho a que la miraran así…

Pensó que después de que Seiya se fuera dejándola sola en el apartamento de Lita moriría. Había experimentado todos los síntomas que dicen las personas padecer cuando el momento del adiós se acercaba; el corazón latiendo cada vez más lento, un frío aplastante recorriéndole el cuerpo, incapacidad de poder moverse o de sentir emoción alguna, incluso una visión de todos los momentos vividos con Seiya había cruzado su mente. Pero luego aparecieron Darien y Yaten y la trajeron de vuelta. Junto con el dolor.

Más tarde cuando Yaten la dejó en su cama…ahí vio otra vez la posibilidad de que la vida la abandonara así que cerró los ojos y esperó.

Comprobó a la mañana siguiente que continuaba entre los vivos.

Y así pasaron tres días en los que Serena había comprendido que tenía el corazón desecho, el cerebro licuado y el cuerpo agarrotado pero contra todo pronóstico había sobrevivido. Una cosa más por la cual odiar a Seiya.

La abandonaba pero no era capaz de destruirla lo suficiente como para terminar con el dolor, sino que se había encargado de dejarla con la fuerza necesaria para despertar a diario y recordar una y otra vez que seguía él.

Un trabajo muy mal logrado si lo que pretendía era no hacerle daño o una tarea excelentemente bien desempañada si lo que pretendía era lo contrario.

Serena se reclinó en la silla mientras la tijera pendía de su mano aún sin intentar hacer un movimiento. No tenía sentido. Por mucho que intentara cambiar su cabello, su peinado o incluso alguna parte de su rostro si la miraban fijamente se percatarían que el problema seguía ahí. Arraigado en sus ojos, inamovible, sin intenciones de irse a ningún lado. Darien tenía razón…siempre había tenido razón. Sus ojos nunca cambiaban.

A partir de ahora podía vestir un disfraz y construir una máscara alrededor suyo pero si Seiya o cualquier otro veía sus ojos lo entendería. Vería ahí lo mismo que ella en el espejo. Vergüenza, dolor y rabia.

Había dejado plantado en el altar a un hombre bueno que jamás le hizo nada malo, todo para perseguir un ideal, un sueño que terminó por desgarrarle las entrañas frente a su antiguo amor.

Darien la había acunado, curado y compadecido cuando seguramente quería gritar a los cuatro vientos "te lo dije". Y con justa razón.

Había dividido a sus guerreras, las había enfrentado unas a otras haciendo que se odiaran, las había atacado verbal y físicamente y posiblemente las había arrastrado a la muerte en una misión suicida para reparar el daño que Seiya había ocasionado…todo porque no aceptaban que la Princesa se había enamorado de alguien más.

Ni siquiera sabía como mirarlas a la cara, si es que tenía la oportunidad de verlas otra vez.

Ni siquiera sabía como enfrentar a sus amigas con las cuales sabía que podía contar eternamente pero ante la perspectiva de tener que refugiarse en ellas, como un animal al cual le han arrancado la piel a tirones… simplemente le asqueaba lucir así de frágil.

Quería acabar con ese lado de ella. Ojala poner fin a su fragilidad, a su inocencia, a su credulidad fuera tan fácil como cortar cabello. Ese era justamente el aspecto de ella que más odiaba en esos instantes. Su propia ingenuidad le había jugado una mala pasada.

Cuando Darien le había comentado que ya no la veía como aquella muchacha débil y necesitaba de constante apoyo casi se sintió halagada… ¿Cómo es que frente al espejo veía exactamente lo contrario?

Pero nada de eso era peor que el dolor. Ni la vergüenza ni la rabia podían comparársele. El dolor que sentía en su interior no era algo que se pudiera describir con palabras, graduar, nivelar, dividir o sencillamente desconectar.

No era el dolor de una herida o el de la partida de un ser querido. El primero se curaba con medicina y el segundo con tiempo. Ninguna de las dos cosas servía para el dolor del que padecía Serena.

No tenía punto de partida o un sitio en donde se concentrara, no se adormecía con el sueño, no lo podía ver en el espejo o palpar con sus manos. Solo estaba ahí, impidiéndole sentir otra cosa. Era absoluto y egoísta. No permitía que nada del exterior entrara pero tampoco permitía poderlo sacar hacia fuera.

Así que ¿Qué interesaba el cabello, la vergüenza o la rabia si de todas formas el dolor le impedía darle importancia a todo lo demás?

Antes de que Serena diera el primer corte a uno de sus mechones oyó un ruido proveniente desde su espalda. Miró por el espejo en aquella dirección pero no vio nada. Segundos después lo oyó otra vez.

Serena tomó las tijeras con la punta hacia fuera y caminó hacia su ventana con sigilo. Cuando descorrió las cortinas para poder mirar hacia el exterior se encontró con el origen del sonido. Y algo más. Así que destrabó el pestillo y abrió la ventana para que su visitante nocturno pudiera pasar. Ya en el interior Yaten frunció el seño viéndose inquieto.

**- ¿Qué haces con esas tijeras?-**

Serena caminó hacia su tocador y se sentó.

**- Tenía ganas de cortarme el cabello-**

Yaten solo tenía ojos para las tijeras. Serena miró sus manos sin ningún tipo de expresión pero entendiendo por que la fijación del recién llegado.

**- No te preocupes Yaten, no pensaba cortarme con ellas-**

**- Yo no he dicho eso-** respondió a la defensiva

**- Pero lo estabas pensando-**

No entraría en esos juegos de palabras con Serena. Había cosas más importantes que juzgarla de suicida. Con deliberada calma Yaten se desabrochó el abrigo y lo dejó sobre la cama. Sintiéndose más libre caminó hacia donde estaba sentada Serena y se arrodilló frente a ella. Una de sus largas coletas colgó junto a su mano y con delicadeza la envolvió entre sus dedos.

**- Hola. Te he echado mucho de menos y francamente estoy a un paso de trastornarme sin saber de ti y como no soy mucho de seguir reglas aquí estoy. Colándome por tu ventana…acosándote a lo grande-**

Una tibia sonrisa de los labios de Serena logró romper con el hielo inicial. Eso sonaba tan típico de él.

**- Hola Yaten-**

Bien. Había conseguido hacerla sonar algo más normal. Un punto para el bueno de Yaten. Con el pulgar rozó la punta de sus cabellos.

**- ¿Por qué quieres cortar tu cabello?-**

Serena se lo miró unos segundos deliberando que decir.

**- Por que quiero cambiar-**

**- Ya veo-** respondió Yaten

Algunas hebras que parecían verdaderos hilos de oro estaban sueltos, como si Serena ya hubiera intentado hacer algo con ellos pero no se hubiera decidido aún.

**- Esas coletas tuyas son tu marca personal. No serías tú sin ellas-**

Curiosamente a Serena eso le produjo especial gracia.

**- Esa es la idea- **respondió con un timbre algo más vivo

Un suspiro para alivianar su abatimiento brotó del pecho de Yaten. Haciendo que Serena dejara las tijeras sobre el tocador se hizo de sus dos manos, apretándolas con fuerza.

**- Háblame Sere. De lo que sea. Solo háblame-**

Inmediatamente Serena sintió calidez sobre su piel que provenía del contacto con Yaten. Si tan solo pudiera hacer que penetrara un poco más. Hasta donde sentía verdadero frío.

**- Sabía que vendrías-** murmuró Serena rozando con su pulgar el dorso de una de las manos de Yaten- **tú de todas las personas…tú no me dejas como si no pudieras hacerlo ¿No te cansas de recogerme? ¿De levantarme constantemente? ¿De cargar conmigo?-**

_Protégela-_ le había dicho la Reina Serenity aquella tarde en los alrededores del castillo del Milenio de Plata- _tú serás su guardián, su protector, nunca la dejes sola. _La Reina Serenity no tenía idea hasta que punto Yaten era capaz de cumplir con su promesa.

**- Lo haría cuantas veces fuera necesario. Hasta que mis brazos perdieran toda su fuerza…y aún así te levantaría. Buscaría la manera de que siguieras de pie-**

Sonaba tan resuelto, tan cierto. Serena habría deseado poder sentir algo así de real.

Con una lentitud que llamó la atención de Yaten, Serena posó una mano sobre su mejilla.

**- Me equivoqué de hermano Kou ¿no crees?-**

A Yaten se le desfiguró el rostro pero no por las razones que se podrían haber pensado. Era la mirada de Serena, su expresión tanto corporal como facial. Era como estar en presencia de una muñeca de porcelana, de esas que muestran en los aparadores de las tiendas comerciales o las casas de antigüedades. Hermosa, fría y vacía por dentro.

Una visión escalofriante.

**- Cada decisión que hemos tomado nos ha llevado a este momento. No nos querríamos tanto, no nos necesitaríamos tanto si nuestra relación no hubiera comenzado tan mal como lo hizo. Y no sabes como me alegro de que así haya sido-**

Una palpitación. El corazón de Serena cobró vida por una fracción de segundo pero fue suficiente para que los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas. Yaten, asustado por esa reacción tan repentina la abrazó con fuerza.

**- ¡Oh Sere!-** farfulló cerca de su oído- **por favor dime que hacer para ayudarte. Haría cualquier cosa…-**

Serena se dejó envolver en sus tibios brazos y reposó la cabeza sobre su hombro.

**- Estoy muy cansada como para pensar en una respuesta-**

- **Entonces descansemos un momento. Ven conmigo-**

Llevándola consigo Yaten los condujo a ambos hacia la cama. Tiró las colchas hacia atrás e hizo que Serena se recostara, luego la tapó hasta la altura de los hombros y se quedó ahí sentado, cuidándole.

**- He venido a traerte un obsequio-**

Serena enredó una de las manos de Yaten entre las suyas y se giró para poder ver su rostro.

**- No necesito obsequios-**

**- Es por tu cumpleaños-**

La mirada de Serena cambió por primera vez desde que había llegado.

**- ¿Mi cumpleaños?-**

Sacó la cuenta mentalmente y ató algunos cabos. Su madre ajetreada durante todo el día, el aroma a dulce que había persistido en la tarde, su padre llegando más tarde de lo habitual a la casa. Perfecto. Eran las preparaciones para su feliz cumpleaños número diecisiete. La ironía de la situación era casi intolerable. Yaten le sonrió condescendientemente.

**- ¿Acaso no sabes en que fecha estamos? ¿No tienes un calendario o algo así?-**

La cabeza de Serena se hundió más en la almohada.

**- No-**

Fue ahí cuando Yaten se percató que el cambio no solo incluía a la persona de Serena sino también a su entorno. Parecía la habitación de alguien que se había mudado solo hacía un par de horas. No había nada que hablara de su vida, nada que la identificara. Fotografías, cuadros, peluches, recuerdos todo había desaparecido. La habitación se veía…_hermosa, fría y vacía._ Tal como Serena. Un nuevo temblor lo sacudió.

**- Mañana es tu cumpleaños Sere. Así que quise venir a sorprenderte-**

Aunque a esas alturas el sorprendido era él. Se levantó para ir en búsqueda de su obsequio, el que estaba tras la cortina. Cuando volvió, cargaba en sus manos un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel color marrón. Lo dejó sobre la cama y se sentó nuevamente.

Serena se apoyó en un codo y alzó levemente el torso. Removió un poco el envoltorio para hallar en su interior una planta. Yaten le ayudó para que abriera un poco más el paquete. Sus hojas eran color verde y su tallo tenía rayas de color morado.

**- Es una Datura. Es del desierto y crece en terreno arenoso así que no tendrás muchos problemas para cuidarla. Si se te olvida regarla no se secará. Eso es bueno ¿no?-**

Serena tocó las hojas de la planta con delicadeza, eran dentadas y provocaban cosquillas al tacto. Pero cuando hizo el intento de aspirar su aroma la mano de Yaten fue más rápida y la detuvo, alejándola.

**- Cuidado-** le advirtió con seriedad**- si la tocas no te pasará nada pero es letal si la ingieres o inhalas su aroma. Es venenosa por dentro, peligrosa hasta la muerte-**

Era muy linda para ser tan peligrosa…

**- ¿Por dentro?- **murmuró Serena viéndola casi hipnotizada.

Yaten asintió.

**- Así es; su toxicidad se encuentra en el centro-**

Tontamente Serena se conmovió y se sentó, rodeando a su nuevo regalo con ambas manos.

**- ¿Entonces como podré cuidarla si no permite que se le acerquen?-**

Un brillo de astucia atravesó los ojos de Yaten. Tal vez no todo estaba perdido.

**- Ahí está la magia. Te la contaré-**

Serena esperó atenta para oír la historia.

**- Una noche al año, la Datura abre sus hojas y del centro de ellas emerge un botón, el que florece por una sola noche para después marchitarse durante el día-**

¿Una noche? eso era tan…triste.

**- Mañana es la noche. La flor es preciosa… no te diré como es para que tú misma lo descubras. La podrás tocar sin problema-**

¿Mañana? ¿Cuál era la posibilidad? Serena meditó más acerca de eso.

Solo una noche… durante todo el año era peligrosa para ella misma y para los demás…pero por unas cuantas horas podían allegársele y admirar toda su belleza. Serena comenzó a comprender la similitud de esa historia con la suya y cuando agachó la cabeza Yaten entendió que había logrado llegar un poco más adentro.

**- A mí no me importa que pases tres días, un mes, seis meses o un año encerrada aquí impidiendo que todo el mundo se te acerque, envenenándote con tu propio dolor…con tal que por una sola vez permitas que nos aproximemos, que me aproxime para cuidarte, para mimarte, protegerte, para limpiarte ese dolor. Te aseguro… para aquellos que te amamos un par de horas bastan-**

Era imposible charlar con Serena si no podía verle a los ojos así que levantó su barbilla con sumo cuidado y la sostuvo un tiempo indeterminado.

**- Mañana en la tarde las chicas te estarán esperando en un café del centro. Ya organicé todo, nada más que ellas, tú, comida, pastel y todo lo que quieras. Se que no quieres ver a nadie y sientes miles de cosas o tal vez nada, que ninguno es capaz de comprenderte, que estás molesta con el mundo y que te gustaría marcharte lejos. Probablemente este sea el peor cumpleaños de la historia, pero aparecer esa noche… considéralo como un regalo de tu parte hacia las personas que jamás van a dejar de intentar llegar a ti. Las personas que te aman verdaderamente y que intentarán tocarte aún cuando eso les cause daño. Tus amigas-**

Realmente no esperaba que Serena le respondiera, más bien se había preparado para un rotundo rechazo, así que supuso que su silencio era lo máximo que podría obtener de ella. Si aparecía en el café al día siguiente sería un triunfo personal para ella y si no…al menos tendría la certeza de que Serena lo había intentado.

Yaten agarró la planta de ambos lados y buscó con la mirada el sitio ideal para ubicarla. Había un mueble con bastante espacio después de la limpieza que Serena había echo de su dormitorio así que la colocó ahí. Se veía bastante bien.

Se volteó para mirar a Serena que permanecía sentada en la misma posición, como una muñeca de porcelana en exhibición. _Hermosa, fría y vacía. _Se acercó a ella sacándose esa idea de la cabeza y se sentó a su lado.

**- ¿Hay algo más que pueda hacer por ti?-**

Serena lo pensó un minuto. Estaba decidiendo que decir cuando la respuesta se le presentó ante sus ojos. Era Yaten y su energía, como un imán que se pegaba a cada una de sus células, revitalizándolas, fortaleciéndolas.

**- No te vayas Yaten quédate conmigo-**

Él asintió con cierto alivio en la mirada y amoldó las almohadas en el respaldo de la cama. Se sentó reclinándose en ellas y abrió los brazos para que Serena se acomodara. Serena tomó la colcha para que ambos se cubrieran y se recostó en el pecho de Yaten. Él la rodeó y besó su frente y no despegó su mejilla de ella en un buen rato.

**- Gracias- **dijo Serena

**- Dime cuan terrible es-**

Después de todo lo que Yaten estaba haciendo por ella, Serena sabía que debía de responderle pero simplemente no sabía como ni qué decirle para explicar lo que le estaba sucediendo.

**- No sé como expresarlo pero es algo…-** frunció el seño- **me siento…rota. Mi cuerpo, mi alma y mi cabeza están fragmentados, no logro unirlos… soy solo partes de mi. Soy Serena y a la vez no lo soy y no se si volveré a ser esa persona otra vez -**

Era exactamente la imagen que Serena proyectaba y la que Yaten había visto en el minuto en que la recogió del suelo en casa de Lita. La abrazó con más fuerza.

**- ¿Has hablado con tu madre? Me refiero a la Reina-**

Negó rotundamente, desordenando de paso su cabello que estaba aplastado sobre el pecho de Yaten.

**- Aún no reúno el valor para hacerlo y de todas formas no puedo conciliar el sueño y cuando lo hago… me traslado a un mundo totalmente diferente al Milenio de Plata-**

Los sueños. Yaten había olvidado totalmente ese detalle. Se separó un poco de ella para poder verle.

**- ¿Los sueños que me comentaste aquella vez? Me dijiste que te ponían nerviosa pero que no te daban temor-**

Incluso recordaba la pequeña discusión que habían tenido cuando él se había burlado de esos sueños. Yaten no les había prestado mayor atención ni había preguntado por ellos pues la misma Serena les había restado importancia. Al parecer ahora pensaba diferente.

**- Siento que algo sucederá- **susurró bajito- **Muy pronto…algo está por cambiar-**

Pudo percibir la electricidad en la piel de Serena que se condujo directamente a la suya. Yaten frotó sus brazos, confortándola.

**- Lo superaremos. Todos juntos ya lo verás-**

_Todos juntos…_

**- Yaten-** comenzó Serena mojándose los labios**- ¿Cómo es ella?-**

_Oh no no no no._ La plática de chicas que Yaten habría deseado no tener.

**- Sere…- **se quejó removiéndose entre los almohadones. Serena lo sostuvo de las solapas de la camisa. No le permitiría dejarle con dudas.

**- Dímelo, por favor y no me salgas con eso de que soy…lo que soy. Te lo estoy preguntando como lo haría una chica a su mejor amigo-**

_Demonios. _Serena estaba apelando a su vínculo. Pequeña rubia manipuladora. Yaten torció la boca con hastío. Hablar de Kara le producía inmediatamente sentir un sabor amargo en la boca del estómago.

**- Es modelo Sere, ya sabes. Alta, delgada con el cabello de color castaño, ojos grises. Es algo mayor que nosotros y por lo que sé su personalidad es como una mezcla entre Mina y tú-**

Una descripción bastante completa. Tal vez no debería haber preguntado.

**- Es linda, inteligente y simpática-** respondió Serena con el ego pisoteado

Las mujeres y su manía de querer competir con las de su propio género. Si Serena se diera cuenta de una vez por todas que no tenía competencia ni a millones de años a la redonda la historia sería diferente.

**- Sabes que no es eso. Desde que llegamos a la tierra hemos visto chicas que pararían el tráfico con una sola mirada pero Seiya nunca le interesó en lo más mínimo que cayeran a sus pies como moscas. El te vio y lo demás desapareció-**

La cabeza de Serena volvió a buscar el pecho de Yaten.

**- Las personas cambian-**

**- No están juntos, Sere-**

Una idea cruzó la mente de Yaten.

**- Es por eso que quieres cambiar… ¿sientes que esa es la razón?-**

Destrozada y todo Serena se preocupaba por una chica igual a las centenares que había caminando por la calle en ese momento. A ojos de Yaten la situación era hilarante pero obviamente ella no lo veía así. Suspiró y besó la cabeza de Serena en el punto en el que comenzaba su flequillo.

**- Probablemente tú no detengas el tráfico ni tampoco creo que llegues alguna vez a una pasarela europea, tendrás que esforzarte un poco más de lo normal para llegar a la universidad y estoy casi seguro de que esa carita de ángel no variará con el tiempo-**

Si Serena no estuviera tan poco interesada en moverse de su sitio de comodidad se habría inclinado fácilmente a darle un puñetazo a Yaten en la barriga.

**- ¿Y el punto es…?-**

El tono fastidiado de Serena hizo sonreír internamente a Yaten. Deseaba recuperar a su amiga más que nada en el mundo. La fastidiaría toda la noche con tal de obtener algún tipo de reacción.

**- No lo sé. Creo que aún así no te cambiaría por nada. Aparte de tus muchas virtudes hay una que no creo haber visto en alguien más. Conoces a las personas y crees en ellas. Lo hiciste conmigo, en cierta forma eso me cambió. Tu confianza en los demás…salva a quienes te rodean-**

_Su confianza en los demás_ ¿Acaso eso era lo que estaba mal en ella? Había creído en Seiya sin dudar, sin oír a quienes hablaban en su contra y había terminado muy mal ¿Si no creyera tan ciegamente en las personas se ahorraría algo de dolor?

Quizás lo del cabello era mala idea pero esto…

Serena se acurrucó y cerró los ojos. De pronto se sentía agotada.

**- ¿Te quedarás conmigo?-**

Yaten subió la colcha y la envolvió con ella.

**- Velaré tu sueño. Lo prometo dormirás como un bebé-**

Técnicamente todavía no eran las doce aún no nacía…no era un bebé propiamente tal. Serena hundió la nariz bajo la colcha. Lo único que se veía de ella era su frente y su cabeza. Yaten la había envuelto como un recién nacido y la acunaba de igual forma.

**- Buenas noches, Yaten-**

Yaten echó la cabeza hacia atrás y pegó su vista al techo. Más tarde oyó la respiración pausada y profunda de Serena pero no se movió para no despertarla. Serena estaba tan afectada como había imaginado y sin embargo tenía el presentimiento de que las cosas podrían ponerse mucho peor. El cambio al que se refería Serena…era loco pero él también podía sentirlo. Estaban sucediendo demasiadas cosas a su alrededor y pronto todas convergirían en una sola. Era cuestión de tiempo.

Yaten miró el reloj que colgaba en la pared y comprobó la hora. Las doce con dos minutos. Oficialmente comenzaba el cumpleaños de Serena. Un año más de vida, una que mantendría sin importar el costo.

**- Buenas noches, preciosa y feliz cumpleaños-**

* * *

_¡Felices escalofriantes diecisiete!_

Serena se lo había estado repitiendo una y otra vez mientras se veía al espejo debatiéndose entre ir o no ir a la reunión que Yaten le había comentado la noche anterior.

Sabía que Yaten había permanecido a su lado incluso horas después que el sol hubiera asomado. Cuando despertó continuaba envuelta como un bebé y una rosa color amarillo reposaba en el lugar que él había ocupado. junto con una nota.

La desdobló y leyó _"La rosa es de parte de Taiki. Te quiero"._

No olvidaría jamás el gesto de Yaten.

Colocó la rosa junto a su nueva amiga la Datura venenosa, a la que muy pronto podría ver en toda su expresión. Solo algunas horas más y florecería…

Serena había almorzado con su familia, después de todo no le hacía ningún bien morirse de hambre, aunque se había medido para poder comer luego en el café. Su madre casi había saltado de felicidad cuando le comentó que saldría de casa por algunas horas, incluso su padre le había incitado a ausentarse todo el tiempo que quisiera. Pobre de sus queridos padres...estaban tan preocupados por ella que hacían esfuerzos sobre humanos por verla feliz.

Se hizo un chequeo de último minuto en el espejo para evaluar los daños. No fue tan malo. Por lo menos ni una sola vez se concentro más de tres segundos en las ojeras y la piel pálida. Y la mirada vacía detrás de esos ojos aún hinchados. Decidió que tal vez era mejor no mirar al espejo por un buen tiempo.

Antes de cruzar la puerta principal y salir hacia la calle Serena dudó. Se había repetido una y otra vez que lo hacía por sus amigas, que necesitaba volver a tener lazos con el mundo exterior, que solo se trataría de ellas, que no debía sentir vergüenza pues se trataba de gente que la amaba y que esperaba con ansias poder verle.

Con ese pensamiento cerró la puerta y recibió el viento frío que soplaba en la ciudad. Caminó un par de cuadras analizando cada rostro, cada automóvil, cada calle y tienda como si las viera por primera vez. Seguramente eso era lo que te provocaba el encierro. Comenzabas a ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva. Una nueva.

La dirección que Yaten le había enviado a través de un mensaje no estaba muy lejos así que no tardó en encontrarla.

Cuando Serena entró por la puerta principal el lugar estaba lleno de olores de comida, aromatizantes y otras cosas más. De pronto a Serena se le hizo agua la boca al percibir aroma a pollo asado.

Escuchó las risas provenientes de una mesa del fondo y se dio cuenta que se le había hecho tarde para su propia cena de cumpleaños. _Muy bien Serena_. Pellizcó sus mejillas para dar la impresión de que aún había sangre en alguna parte de su cuerpo y se preparó para el escarnio público que la tenía aterrorizada.

**- ¡Feliz cumpleaños Sere!-** exclamó Mina envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ella.

Serena intentó separarse instintivamente. La había sorprendido desprevenida.

**- O debería decir solo cumpleaños para ti, Sere-** se corrigió enseguida un tanto apenada.

**- Dale un poco de aire Mina-** le reprendió Rei desde su asiento

Mina dio un saltito y escondió las manos tras la espalda.

**- Lo siento fue la emoción del momento. Me da gusto verte Sere te hemos extrañado mucho-**

Aún un poco aturdida Serena hizo un repaso a la mesa. Todas sus amigas le sonreían radiantes, como si realmente no hubieran esperado que apareciera. Se sonrojó notoriamente por su falta de cortesía.

**- ¡Me alegro verte Sere!-** le dijo Amy

**- Te echamos de menos- **agregó Lita lanzándole un beso

**- Este es el mejor regalo del mundo-** dijo después Rei algo emocionada- **estar contigo hoy-**

Serena les obsequió una sonrisa algo fingida, pero su rostro cambió cuando se percató que en la mesa había otra persona que sinceramente no esperaba ver pero que le daba a la celebración de su cumpleaños una perspectiva totalmente diferente.

**- Sura…- **susurrósin podérselo creer

La aludida intentó ponerse de pie pero aún no manejaba muy bien las muletas que Darien le había facilitado.

**- No, no lo hagas, quédate ahí**- dijo Serena mientras se acercaba a ella y se agachaba a su altura golpeando un poco sus rodillas debido a la efusividad del gesto.

Sura tragó un poco nerviosa, francamente no sabía que decir.

Serena se veía muy diferente a como la recordaba y eso que solo habían transcurrido tres días. Lucía sumamente demacrada y delgada, como si no hubiera dormido en días ni comido lo suficiente. Aparentaba menos que su edad y sin embargo su mirada… era la de una persona que había vivido mucho más que diecisiete años. La tristeza y el dolor le estaban consumiendo la vida. El corazón de Sura se marchitó pero hizo su máximo esfuerzo por disimularlo y fingió una sonrisa tal como lo había hecho Serena minutos antes.

Así que la abrazó con mayor delicadeza que Mina.

**- No podía estar ausente este día. Me alegro verte mi queridísima amiga-**

_Sura_…Sura estaba en la tierra, ella le había invitado y ni siquiera había sido capaz de abstenerse un instante de su dolor para preguntar por su salud ¿En que clase de amiga se había convertido? ¿Acaso el dolor realmente la estaba transformando en un mostruo? ¿En una planta venenosa? Serena se apegó a Sura con agitación.

**- ¡Dios Sura! ¿Estás bien? ¡Lo siento tanto, perdóname! ¿Te duele algo? ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?-**

Ahora entendía un poco más a Yaten y las preguntas que le había hecho la noche anterior. Eran las mismas cosas que le interesaba con desesperación saber de su amiga.

**- Yo estoy bien-** respondió Sura mientras daba miradas de desconcierto a las demás espectadoras- **no siento dolor y Lita se ha encargado muy bien de mi, así como el príncipe Darien. En realidad todos han sido muy atentos conmigo. Mi corazón está regocijado-**

**- ¿Darien lo ha hecho?-** preguntó Serena anonadada – **yo…yo…le estaré muy agradecida por esto- **

Y realmente lo estaría…en cuanto tuviera agallas para verle otra vez.

**- No siento dolor, pues el mayor alivio que he podido sentir me lo has dado tú en este momento-**

Ambas juntaron sus frentes y se miraron por largo rato, leyéndose el alma, interpretándose la mirada, provocando que las chicas se impacientaran un poco.

**- ¡Nos estamos poniendo un poco celosas aquí!-** exclamó Mina con los brazos cruzados.

Sura se separó de Serena de improviso pero sin soltar su mano.

**- Lo siento yo…-**

**- Es broma Sura- **sonrió Mina guiñándole un ojo**- y ahora…-**

Mina alzó la copa de champagne y la golpeó varias veces con una cuchara.

**- Ahora que estamos todas reunidas ¡Propongo que hagamos un brindis!-**

Tanto Amy como Lita y Rei le siguieron. Sura ayudada por Serena, también se puso de pie y alzando sus copas escucharon lo que Mina tenía que decir.

**- No puedo pedir que brindemos por un feliz cumpleaños porque creo que ninguna de nosotras lo siente realmente así-**

La mano de Serena apretujó con fuerza la de Sura buscando con que soportarse.

**- Tampoco puedo asegurar que con los diecisiete años la vida mejorará de un momento a otro-**

Se rascó la cabeza mientras sus ojos se ampliaban.

**- Probablemente queden miles de cosas difíciles que afrontar en el futuro-**

Rei alzó una ceja viéndose contrariada ¿A quien se le había ocurrido dejar a Mina hacer esta tontería?

**- ¿Qué es esto un brindis o una charla motivacional mal lograda?-**

**- ¡Rei tiene razón termina el brindis!-**

Mina resopló.

**- Lo que quiero decir es que pase lo que pase y suceda lo que suceda lo afrontaremos siempre juntas-**

Miró a Serena quien parecía impertérrita, como un ángel de yeso. Hizo a un lado su preocupación y se encargó de sonreír como nunca.

**- Juntas en la felicidad y la tristeza ¡Por Serena y su cumpleaños!-**

**- ¡Por Serena!-** exclamaron juntas haciendo chocar sus copas.

Después del brindis la velada transcurrió en una aparente calma. Sus amigas, especialmente Rei y Mina fueron las encargadas de llevar la conversación. Serena apenas si había intervenido un par de veces permaneciendo la mayoría del tiempo en silencio. Hizo enormes esfuerzos por escuchar las bromas y anécdotas que estaban compartiendo y lo cierto es que sonreía cuando debía hacerlo y respondía con monosílabos cuando se veía forzada a dar una respuesta, aunque evitó todas aquellas interrogantes que tuvieran que ver con su estado. No quería machacarse la cabeza con preguntas que era difícil incluso de considerar.

De todas maneras los incómodos silencios aparecían una y otra vez. Serena era conciente que de todas sabían sobre lo mal que estaba ella. Cuando creían que no estaba mirando podía observar sus miradas furtivas, sus muecas de preocupación. Poco a poco Serena se estaba comenzando a sentir abrumada de esa sobre exposición.

Estuvo bastante más relajada cuando trajeron el platillo principal a la mesa. Serena no tuvo que ser consultada dos veces a la hora de comer. Era mucho mejor tener la boca ocupada con alimento que con palabras. Afortunadamente en ese momento la plática no tuvo nada que ver con ella y aunque incluso era su cumpleaños apenas era exigida a participar.

Serena se dedicó entonces a admirar su entorno. Al parecer las chicas habían adornado el lugar como si se tratara de una fiesta infantil. Había globos y serpentinas por doquier. Obviamente tendría que haber sido un poco más clara con Yaten y especificarle que su espíritu fiestero se había tomado unas vacaciones sin retorno. Tal vez debería haber impuesto una norma de "no decoraciones" pero como no la había la mesa y todas las demás estaban abarrotadas de velas, flores y elementos suficientes como para celebrar diez cumpleaños más.

El resultado era casi dramático y aunque Serena habría querido protestar por tanto esfuerzo empleado, no podía. Tal vez era el efecto de comer algo más contundente después de aproximadamente setenta y dos horas consumiendo solo el alimento necesario para subsistir, tal vez la falta de descanso o sencillamente el amor de sus amigas reflejado en cada uno de esos adornos, pero incluso tenía que admitir que el resultado era hermoso. La hacía sentirse menos sola.

**- Gracias-** dijo ella casi para sí misma manteniendo los ojos abajo, concentrándose en su plato.

La única certeza que tenía de que efectivamente la habían escuchado fue la breve calma que hubo en la conversación.

La plática continuó. Había torta y regalos. Las chicas se habían esforzado y habían comprado entre todas una cámara fotográfica profesional. Seguramente Lita les había comentado su deseo por integrar el club de fotografía de la escuela. Se lo agradeció de todo corazón, a ella y a las demás. Le pediría a Yun que le enseñara a usarla.

Serena hizo lo mejor para quedarse en el momento, para permanecer centrada en el aquí y ahora, en lugar de dejar a su mente vagar por otros lugares. Pero era duro y se encontró a si misma distraída lejos con frecuencia, lo que lo hizo mucho peor cuando oyó deslizarse de los labios de una de sus amigas el nombre de Seiya.

El estómago de Serena se tensó de manera dolorosa, como si un fierro caliente le hubiera atravesado. No le importó quien había sido la de la voz sino más bien odió el enredo de sensaciones que le provocó tan solo escuchar su nombre. Expectación, terror y dolor.

Se sintió traicionándose a sí misma por reaccionar así, pues se había pasado demasiado tiempo convenciéndose de que él sería la última persona que pudiera afectarla así, especialmente esta noche.

Serena echó un vistazo alrededor de la mesa, todas parecían tan paralizadas como ella.

**- Lo siento muchísimo Sere-** balbuceó Mina a punto de echarse a llorar

Serena contuvo la respiración. Estaba absolutamente asustada, asustada de lo que una simple palabra podía lograr hacerle a su frágil propósito.

Quizás solo ella lo notó pero comenzó poco a poco a hundirse en la silla ahogándose lentamente en la amarga decepción de añorar a alguien con tanta voracidad que te hacía perder el aliento y las ganas de seguir de pie.

El aire alrededor de Serena se volvió grasoso y negro sofocándola mientras estaba sentada allí. Nadie hablaba, mientras todas sus amigas aún permanecían estupefactas, mirándola y quizás intentando determinar que es lo que sucedería con ella. Si saldría adelante o se sumergiría en la miseria.

Serena frunció el ceño mientras miraba a Mina agitando su cabeza, incapaz de darle una respuesta en voz alta.

**- Realmente lo siento-** farfulló Mina totalmente avergonzada.

Aunque la voz de Mina sonó tranquila, fue demasiado fuerte para el sombrío silencio de la mesa.

Serena asintió, rogándole para que por favor la comprendiera. Para que entendiera que había perdido el habla.

En un intento desesperado Rei y Lita comenzaron una nueva conversación más bien para pretender que nada había ocurrido. Todo había ocurrido.

Pero Serena ya no podía permanecer allí. Todos los fantasmas a los cuales había temido la noche anterior habían aparecido ante ella, torturándola, despellejándola viva.

Con manos temblorosas se ajustó con rapidez su abrigo y se puso de pie. Tomó entre sus manos los regalos y retrocedió.

**- Agradezco mucho que hayan organizado esto por mí-**

Sus amigas solo le observaron.

**- La comida estaba deliciosa y la decoración es…es…muy bella. El regalo…lo cuidaré mucho- **tartamudeó Serena a punto de desarmarse

**- Tengo que irme, se me ha hecho tarde-** dijo rotundamente sin agregar nada más.

Nadie intentó detenerla o preguntarle si estaba bien. Era evidente que no era así. Quizás mas tarde cuando se sintiera más como ella, podría disculparse como se debía.

Pero ahora mismo no estaba en ella ser cortés o agradable con su grupo de amigas. Por ahora solo quería estar sola.

Lastimeramente Serena ya había terminado con su cumpleaños.

* * *

Serena atravesó rauda las calles de la ciudad rogando para que ninguna de sus amigas le siguiera. Explicar su reacción no le era posible en esos momentos. Necesitaba encontrar calma o al menos volver a ese estupor que la hacía soportar un poco mejor el dolor con el que cargaba constantemente.

Se detuvo en un paradero. Si bien su casa estaba a unos veinte minutos, le parecía demasiado tiempo fuera de su casa, su cama, su colcha. Se sentó, con los brazos alrededor de su regalo y esperó.

**- ¡Serenaaa!-**

_Oh diablos,_ la habían seguido.

Serena se puso de pie ¿Qué haría? ¿Huir? ¿Subirse al primer autobús que pasara?

**- ¡Serena!-**

Alguien se acercaba corriendo del otro extremo de la avenida. Los autos tocaban la bocina mientras la atravesaba como un conejo, saltando sin ningún cuidado con los enojados y veloces automovilistas. Serena se tapó los ojos cuando pensó que moriría atropellada. Pero luego oyó a alguien soltar una grosería y una respiración cansada.

**- ¡Uf por poco y muero ahí!-**

Serena sacó la mano que tenía sobre los ojos. Abrió la boca atónita.

**- ¿Yun?-**

**- ¡Como estás!- **exclamó con una gigantesca sonrisa**- ¡Pensé que no me oías así que corrí para alcanzarte!-**

El susto por verla morir arrollada aún no se le iba del rostro.

**- ¡Lo siento…no te vi! ¡Dios, cruzaste la avenida como…!-**

**- ¡Fue divertido!-** le respondió abanicándose**- ¿verdad?-**

Al principio pensó que Yun le hablaba a ella pero luego Serena entendió a quien iban dirigidas esas palabras. Su ánimo se estampó contra el suelo aún más profundamente, si eso era posible.

**- No vuelvas a hacer eso otra vez ¿me oíste?- **le espetó Lucio con la mirada de un asesino serial

Yun le ignoró.

**- Me ha dado mucha sed ¿Hacia donde te diriges Serena?-**

Sin poder despegar su mirada de Lucio, Serena contestó.

**- Yo iba hacia mi casa…-**

**- ¿Sola y a esta hora?, es demasiado peligroso. Lucio la acompañaremos-**

**- ¿Acaso eso fue una orden?-** pregunto con la voz filosa

Serena se sonrojó e intentó disculparse

**- No es necesario, en serio gracias-**

Yun se puso sus manos alrededor de la cintura viéndose tan desafiante como una niña de doce años frente a un gigante malhumorado.

**- ¿Quieres a tu asistente de fotografía hoy en la noche? pues lo superas-**

**- Genial-** masculló entre dientes reconociendo esa batalla como perdida- **¿en que dirección vives?-**

De pronto Serena se vio envuelta en una situación que no había planeado y menos después de lo de hace un rato.

**- Hacia allá pero…-**

**- Vamos. Tengo cosas que hacer-**

Si le hubiera dicho estorbo en la cara habría sonado menos ofensivo. Serena se mordió la lengua para no contestarle solo porque Yun la tomó del brazo y la obligó a seguirle.

**- Que increíble que nos hayamos topado justo esta noche Qué coincidencia ¿no?-**

**- mm-** murmuró Serena no entendiendo mucho a que se refería

**- Cuando te vi sentada en el paradero tuve la sensación de que eras tú. Tu cabello no tiene comparación-**

Marca personal. Tal como lo había dicho Yaten.

**- ¿Mi cabello?-**

**- Así es-** le dijo Yun**- es de un rubio precioso y largo, como el de rapunzel-**

La princesa encerrada en el castillo. Genial.

**- Pensaba en cortármelo un poco-**

**- ¡No por favor no lo hagas!-** exclamó Yun casi insultada

No sabía porque de pronto sentía ganas de platicar con Yun y como Lucio figuraba prácticamente un metro más adelante no creía que estuviera oyendo y menos si se trataba de una trivial plática de chicas.

**- Lo llevo así desde hace mucho, me siento un poco estancada en el tiempo con el así-**

Yun alargó el cuello para analizarla mejor pero se quedó viéndola tanto tiempo que Serena comenzó a sentirse un tanto inquieta. Finalmente Yun volvió a tomarse de su brazo.

**- Cambiar a veces hace bien. Renueva las energías y todo eso-**

**- ¿Lo dices en serio?-**

**- ¡Por supuesto!-** exclamó tocándose su propio cabello**- me corté el mío cuando…bueno ya sabes a lo que me refiero-**

Su historia. La chica rebelde que estuvo a punto de morir si no es por Lucio.

**- Ya…-** murmuró Serena mirando justamente la espalda del chico, que se dio vuelta cuando oyó de que platicaban

**- ¿Le contaste?-**

Yun se encogió de hombros de forma natural

**- Pues claro. Es mi amiga-**

Lucio miró a Serena. Y esa sensación que había tenido semanas antes volvió, como si nunca se hubiera marchado. La sensación de que ante él estaba desnuda, con todas sus tragedias y pesares a la vista. _Por favor deja de mirarme-_ rogó Serena.

**- Serena prometió proteger tu identidad de chico malo ¡así que no la incomodes con tu mirada sicópata!-** le gritó Yun algo enfadada

Lucio bufó y se volteó, comandando otra vez al grupo hacia la casa de Serena.

**- Y dime Sere ¿qué haces tan tarde en la calle?-**

Serena apretujó su regalo con fuerza.

**- Me reuní con mis amigas. No las veía hacia un tiempo-**

**- Por lo de la suspensión de la escuela ¿verdad?-**

Agachó la vista. Era mejor eso a la verdad.

**- Si-**

Yun asintió y continuaron caminando un par de cuadras más en silencio.

**-** **¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? Si no quieres contestarla está bien-**

El corazón de Serena se aceleró.

**- ¿Estás enferma? ¿Hay algo que va mal?-**

Quizás era por que Yun no formaba parte de su grupo de amigos y no tenía relación alguna con ellos o quizás su frustrada celebración de cumpleaños la había dejado más alterada de lo que pensaba, pero Serena sintió una necesidad irrefrenable de soltárselo todo con lujo de detalles.

**- Algo así-**

Yun no intentó consolarla ni señalarle que lo sentía mucho o que la comprendía. Solo permaneció ahí sin decir nada.

**- Lo cierto es que cuando te vi en el paradero lucías muy asustada por eso me apresuré tanto en llegar a tí y ahora…creo que de no llevarte sujeta tan fuerte te caerías en un instante. Tienes pinta de estar a punto de desmayarte-**

Lucio detuvo su caminar y se dirigió directamente hacia Serena. Cuando alguien cono él se acercaba inmediatamente deseos de retroceder se formaban en tu cabeza. Pero esta vez no parecía molesto sino más bien…preocupado.

**- Hey-** le dijo a Serena para que alzara la vista**- ¿Alguien te hizo algo antes de que apareciéramos?-**

Si tan solo lo supiera…Lucio y su complejo de salvador podrían haber llegado tres días antes. Realmente lo habría apreciado.

**- No…solo corrí antes de llegar al paradero. Eso me cansó-**

Él asintió no muy convencido de esa respuesta. Miró hacia la bolsa que cargaba Serena.

**- ¿Te ayudo con eso?-**

Serena asintió y se la pasó. Sin querer Lucio dejó a la vista el contenido de la bolsa. No hizo nada para ocultar su sorpresa

**- ¿Es tuya?-**

Serena volvió a sentir. Parecía recién operada de una lobotomía. Yun se acercó para ver de qué hablaban

**- ¡Cielos!-** gritó con demasiada júbilo- **¡Es una cámara fotográfica y de última generación! Dicen que la resolución es genial. Estoy ahorrando para comprarme una ¿Cómo la conseguiste?-**

Serena quedó sorprendida de que Yun pudiera identificar la cámara solo con verla y que además sus amigas se hubieran molestado en obsequiarle algo tan costoso

**- Me la acaban de obsequiar-**

**- ¡Vaya! Quiero tener personas que me regalen cosas así ¡igual que tú Sere!-**

Serena se sonrojó cuando notó que Lucio sonreía ante ese comentario.

**- Me la regalaron mis amigas de la escuela…por mi cumpleaños-**

La boca de Yun se abrió prácticamente el doble de su tamaño y se colgó del cuello de Serena con una efusividad que francamente la desorientaba.

**- ¡Por qué no me lo dijiste antes! ¡Dios que desconsiderada soy!-**

**- No lo sabías así que…-**

Serena no quería armar un escándalo de esto. No tenía ganas de celebrar ni de nada que se relacionara a la palabra "cumpleaños".

**- No hay excusa, tengo que hallar la solución a esto-**

Yun comenzó a pasearse de un lugar a otro Si se le ocurría armar una fiesta Serena se saldría de su piel.

**- ¡Ya se!-**

Al oír eso Serena comenzó a temblar.

**- ¿Tienes que regresar a casa muy pronto?-**

Lo pensó un momento. Quería volver a casa, meterse a la cama y que las horas transcurrieran para así pasar del treinta de junio de una buena vez, además quería ver nacer a su Datura. Pero si regresaba tan pronto sus padres se preocuparían y estaba cansada de verlos así por su causa.

**- No realmente-** respondió al fin

Entonces Yun tomó del brazo a Serena y a Lucio y los arrastró a su singular paso.

**- ¡Tengo el obsequio perfecto para ti Sere! Lucio y yo te daremos tus primeras clases de fotografía-**

**- ¿Lo haremos?-** preguntó Lucio en su habitual tono

**- ¡Claro que sí!-** exclamó con igual gracia- **y al final de la noche Serena estará lista para fotografiar el gran evento-**

Serena le miró con interés

**- ¿Gran evento?-**

Yun sonrió rebosante a pesar de que Lucio le miraba con abierto hastío.

**- Estrenarás tu cámara en la mejor de las ocasiones y capturarás uno de los instantes más lindos que se puedan ver. Tu primera foto será a un eclipse de Luna-**

* * *

A Setsuna el universo jamás le había parecido un lugar tan extenso como en esos momentos. Tenía la sensación de llevar años intentando encontrar el camino hacia casa pero cada vez que creía haberlo hallado sus esperanzas le rebotaban en la cara.

Ya no era capaz de calcular cuanto tiempo podría mantenerse a ese ritmo o si lograría resistir esa tediosa marcha.

Ahí en la inmensidad, en el punto de nacimiento de todas las cosas los minutos no parecían tener fin y Setsuna estaba llegando a la dolorosa conclusión que no conseguiría llegar a la tierra sin que vidas humanas se perdieran en el intertanto.

El cristal del planeta Plutón ya casi no tenía energía así que había dejado a su cuerpo ser llevado por la fuerza gravitatoria pues si tenía la más mínima oportunidad de encontrar su hogar aún quedaría la parte más difícil. Lograr descender con vida.

Tenía frío y había tantas estrellas, cometas y cuerpos celestes a su alrededor que la luz que proyectaban era enceguecedora y a ratos le daba la sensación de que el universo en realidad era de color blanco y no negro como desde tiempos antiguos lo habían representado.

Había logrado escapar pero no se sentía a salvo y el miedo a ser sorprendida a cualquier minuto le había impedido descansar, respirar en paz e incluso cerrar los ojos.

Pensar en el destino de Haruka y Michiru se había hecho una constante. Dejarlas atrás no había sido su elección sino la de ellas pero el cariño y el lazo que las había mantenido unidas en esta vida y en la anterior no se rompería así de fácil. Las encontraría, ningún lugar del universo era demasiado grande para hallarlas. Las salvaría y las llevaría a la tierra aunque tuviera que recorrer el mismo camino una y otra vez.

A esas alturas su vida no importaba tanto pero la vida de las personas de la tierra especialmente la de Hotaru, dependía de que tan resistente era. Para llegar a tiempo y avisarle a la Princesa que Alphonse aún estaba con vida, que tenía en su poder uno de los anillos y que vendría por ella.

A lo lejos Setsuna divisó una luz un poco más potente que las estrellas. No podía estar equivocada. Ese punto azul tan lejano tenía que ser la tierra.

Finalmente había encontrado el camino a casa.

* * *

La mayoría de las personas no cree mucho en las coincidencias sino más bien en las causalidades: Una serie de acontecimientos que parecen coincidir extraordinariamente sin que uno lo comprenda.

A Serena podían decirle que estar de cumpleaños exactamente la noche de un eclipse lunar podía tratarse de una causalidad.

Que la Princesa de la Luna esté de cumpleaños justamente el día de un eclipse lunar sonaba más a coincidencia.

Pero que sus amigas le hubieran regalado una cámara fotográfica y que, de todas las miles de personas que transitaban a esa hora por la calle se encontrara exactamente con Yun y Lucio, quienes subirían una colina para captar el eclipse lunar, el que se vería la misma noche de su cumpleaños, el de Serena Tsukino la Princesa del Reino Lunar…a ella le parecía más bien intervención del destino.

De alguna manera el destino había conjurado ese encuentro.

Y el que intentara rebatírselo pues que le explicara como había terminado sentada en la hierba maniobrando su cámara fotográfica bajo las instrucciones de Lucio.

Contrariamente a lo que Serena hubiera pensado, Lucio resultó ser un muy buen profesor. Le explicó paso a paso como encender la cámara, enfocar la lente, ajustar la luminosidad, el zoom y finalmente a disparar el flash, sin volverse odioso ni una sola vez. Era evidente que la fotografía era su gran pasión y no importaba a quien le estuviera enseñando.

La cámara era pesada y cada cierto tiempo los brazos se le cansaban así que esos momentos Serena los ocupaba para revisar sus primeras tomas, las cuales eran desastrosas. Mal enfocadas, oscuras, con demasiado zoom que las hacía verse distorsionadas… suspiró desanimada.

**- Muéstramelas-** le inquirió Lucio

Serena estiró el brazo para que él alcanzara la cámara. De pie, Lucio analizó cada fotografía con detenimiento.

**- Creo que ya sé cual es el problema-**

Se agachó para indicarle a Serena.

**- Enfocas mal la lente porque mueves demasiado la cámara-**

Serena recibió la cámara de las manos de Lucio.

**- Es pesada no puedo mantenerla firme mucho tiempo-**

**- Te acostumbrarás a su peso-** le respondió el poniéndose nuevamente de pie**- luego todas las demás cámaras te parecerán distintas y solo la tuya tendrá el peso adecuado. En el intertanto ejercita esos brazos. Son escuálidos-**

Yun, que estaba preparando el trípode a algunos metros de distancia miró hacia Serena, quien parecía contrariada.

**- Lo siento Sere, pero en este caso Lucio está en lo cierto. Te ves débil-**

Una vez instalado el trípode Yun se limpió las manos en el pantalón y caminó para reunirse con Serena y Lucio. Se sentó, se envolvió en una manta y se tumbó sobre la hierba con la vista pegada al cielo. A pesar de estar en pleno invierno no había ninguna nube que obstaculizara la clara visión del firmamento.

**- ¿No les parece mágico? Las noches de eclipse tienen ese toque de ensueño, como si hicieran aún más bello el entorno. Incluso es algo romántico…la tierra interponiéndose entre el sol y la luna. Legendario-**

Serena abrazó sus piernas y las atrajo a su pecho. Más que nunca sintió el peso del universo recargándose en sus hombros. El peso del pasado, de su historia…

**- ¿Sabían que en la cultura egipcia tenían la creencia que la Luna era atacada y devorada durante los eclipses? Cuando reaparecía ya no era la misma. Era una reencarnación de la Luna-**

Atacada y devorada. Así era exactamente como se sentía Serena. Como si las sombras y los demonios que se desataban en las noches de eclipse hubieran caído sobre ella incluso antes de que éste se produjera. Hace tres días que estaba viviendo su propio eclipse ¿Acaso- como la Luna- tenía que dejarse engullir por las tinieblas para poder renacer?

Serena intentó por todos los medios recomponer su rostro desencajado y volverse a meter en el letargo en el que entorpecidamente había vivido todos esos días pero que una vez más se rompía tan fácilmente cuando recordaba la razón de su adormecimiento.

Tenía que renacer pero no sabía como. _Por una sola noche sé una Datura…_

**- Seiya estuvo con otra chica-**

Las palabras se deslizaron de su boca, líquidas. Yun y Lucio la observaron impávidos mientras la rubia daba un vistazo a las estrellas con una nostalgia incomprensible para quienes le oían con atención.

**- Ya no puede amarme y yo no puedo amarlo después de esto-**

De pronto la mente de Serena logró encontrar aquellas palabras que tan esquivamente se habían ocultado tras el dolor. La manera en la que se sentía…al fin lo comprendía. Apoyó la barbilla en sus rodillas.

**- Creo que…en ese instante morí un poco y ahora…aguardo a que mi eclipse termine de una vez, para renacer. Solo que no se si cuando lo haga seré la misma de antes-**

Miró a Yun, a quien la capacidad de respuesta le había sido arrebatada.

**- Así que quizás tengas razón y sí sea una noche mágica. Quizás estaba escrito que ocurriera justamente en esta fecha, en la que una parte de mi vida termina y un nuevo año para mí comienza-**

Cuando Serena terminó de hablar se percató que Yun parecía preocupada, confundida, adolorida, como si ese tipo de emociones no encajaran en su pecho, como si fueran desconocidas para ella. Finalmente suspiró.

**- Carajo-**

Una sonrisa honesta- la primera en días- se deslizó por los labios de Serena.

**- Dime al menos que lo golpeaste y que no te quebraste frente a él-**

Antes de responder, Serena acomodó su cabello tras la oreja.

**- Digamos que un poco de ambas-**

**- Bien hecho-** le dijo Yun con el seño fruncido- **Primero que me coman los gusanos antes que te haya visto hundirte por él-**

Yun bufó y se cruzó de brazos tan enojada como podía permitírselo. Serena se liberó de su agarre y pudo estirar las piernas, las que estaban ya agarrotadas.

**- Una mujer siempre tiene que actuar con dignidad-** dijo Yun con seriedad**- Soltar unas lágrimas es aceptable y quebrarse un poco también después de todo eres humana, pero jamás permitas que vea lo desdichada que eres por su causa. No se trata de mentir sino de arrancar de sus garras lo poco que dejó de ti. Al menos es algo y si vas a renacer…puedes partir de eso-**

¿Podía ser que Yun estuviera dándole la primera pieza de su propia reconstrucción? ¿Acaso haber permanecido firme ante…él había sido la mejor opción? ¿Con ese acto Serena había salvado algo de su amor propio, de su renacer?

Era raro ver a Yun en esa faceta. Chasqueó un par de veces su lengua, como si estuviera teniendo un pensamiento muy serio.

**- ¿Sabes? Son estas cosas las que me hacen pensar que los hombres no lograron evolucionar de monos, sino que siguen en ese estado… de primates básicos, con cola y todo-**

Una risa casi tan melodiosa como la que Serena siempre tenía, brotó de su pecho. Por eso es que hablar con Yun del tema se sentía bien. Serena finalmente se sintió con un poco de valor para mirar hacia el lado en el que se encontraba Lucio. Había sentido su mirada sobre el rostro incluso después de que hubiera concluido de hablar. Aún con los lentes de contactos que ocultaban la verdadera intensidad de sus ojos, la energía que había en ellos era opresora.

**- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-**

Era como hubiera estado aguardando a que Serena se viera un poco más relajada para así decidirse a hablar. Asintió un tanto temerosa.

**- Cuándo él te dijo que había estado con otra chica ¿Qué quiso decir? ¿Ellos hablaron? ¿Bailaron? ¿Se besaron? ¿Hicieron el amor?-**

La mano de Yun voló directamente hacia el brazo de Lucio, golpeándolo violentamente sin reparos en como él pudiera reaccionar.

**- ¡Demonios Lucio! ¡Por favor podrías por esta vez comportarte como un chico medianamente gentil! discúlpalo Serena-** murmuró apenada

Sin despegar la mirada del rostro de Serena, Lucio habló.

**- No contestes si no quieres, lo comprenderé, pero recuerda que fui incluido en esta conversación sin que me consultaran… en fin mi punto es ¿Qué quiso decir?-**

Con aquel tono de voz carente de toda variación daba la impresión de que estaba relatando el informe meteorológico y no haciendo una pregunta tan personal. Serena no podía acostumbrarse a la forma descarnada que tenía Lucio de comportarse y a la vez…sus ojos expresaban algo totalmente diferente a sus palabras. Había un punto al cual le interesaba llegar y que Serena también quería conocer.

**- Dijo-** respondió Serena sin romper el contacto visual- **dijo que "no era lo que yo pensaba"- **

Con solo recordar el diálogo la garganta se le cerraba. Los ojos de Lucio se entrecerraron.

**- O sea entre ellos no sucedió nada ¿Le crees?-**

**- No lo sé…-** respondió Serena pero luego cerró los ojos, casi lamentándose de que su corazón aún mantuviera su fe en él. Era tan tonta**…- Si-**

Algo en esa respuesta llamó la atención de Lucio. Fue casi imperceptible pero sus ojos parecieron por un instante… suaves.

**- Entonces no se qué quiso decir, pero no creo que haya habido engaño-**

¿Qué intentaba hacer Lucio con todo esto? ¿Estaba defendiéndole? ¿Intentaba ser amable o le era imposible desprenderse de su hostilidad?

**- No se de que hablas- **confesó Yun claramente indignada- **¡Por supuesto que sí hubo engaño, traicionó su confianza! Pasó la noche con otra mujer mientras Serena bordaba sus nombres y dibujaba corazones-**

¿Bordar, dibujar corazones? ¿Tenía el rostro de una niña que hacía esas cosas?

**- El tema es…-** volviendo a prestar atención a Lucio- **los hombres solo reconocemos un tipo de engaño. El chico podría haber pasado toda la noche pegado a esa mujer, babeando sobre ella, comiéndosela con la mirada pero mientras no la haya tocado y la ropa no haya volado…no hay engaño. A mí me parece que solo necesitaba una excusa para comenzar a hablar contigo-**

Su vida amorosa se había convertido en un debate público. Serena podía decir sin lugar a dudas que había tocado fondo. Yun parecía haber sido golpeada en el estómago con un palo de golf. Tenía casi peor semblante que Serena.

**- Increíble Lucio…eso ha sido lo más cavernícola e insensible que te he escuchado decir desde que te conozco. Estoy impactada-**

Él se hundió de hombros y agachó la cabeza.

**- Es retrógrado y sí, es insultante pero a lo que voy es… la chica no fue la razón por la cual él actuó así-**

Buscó otra vez la mirada de Serena. Desnuda, se sentía desnuda cuando la escudriñaba así.

**-¿Lo entiendes verdad?-**

¿Qué era esto? ¿Qué significaba? ¿De alguna manera este era un intento algo retorcido y poco elaborado de Lucio para hacerla sentir mejor?

Fue tal su impresión que Serena fue incapaz de responder. Lucio tomó un trébol de los muchos que poblaban la hierba en donde estaban sentados y lo hizo girar una y otra vez entre sus dedos.

**- No se qué problemas haya habido entre ustedes, no los conozco y honestamente no me habría involucrado en el tema si hubiera podido evitarlo pero esta es la cuestión. No creo que la respuesta la encuentres en esa mujer. Si quieres averiguar que pasó probablemente tendrás que escarbar mucho más atrás y si no, manda el asunto al demonio pero cortarte el cabello, cambiar tu aspecto y obsesionarte con esa chica no es la solución-**

Algo en el interior de Serena volvió a ocupar su lugar. Una especie de paz que no había logrado obtener ni con Yaten, ni con sus amigas, ni con ella misma. Lo que Lucio le estaba diciendo no era algo bueno, es más la hacía la única responsable de que las cosas hubieran terminado así de mal. Y sin embargo eso le había traído calma. Al menos era un lugar por donde comenzar a entender cuando y porque motivo ya no estaban juntos. La esperanza de que las millones de preguntas que se había estado formulando durante esos días tuvieran alguna respuesta, resurgió punzantemente.

_El héroe._ Esto es a lo que Yun se había referido cuando le platicó de Lucio. Seguramente había estado escuchando cuando le comentó a Yun su idea de cambiar y lo relacionó con… Serena ocultó una sonrisa.

_Las personas no son lo que parecen_ había pensado aquella vez en el cuarto de fotografía. Nuevamente Lucio hacía añicos la imagen que prácticamente forzaba a las personas a tener de él y le reemplazaba por una que le hacía cuestionarse muchas cosas.

**- Mi punto es-** Serena se le acercó- **él ya había tomado la decisión, la chica fue solo un pretexto. El engaño no fue la razón del término-**

Yun tuvo que estirar el cuello para poder enterarse que era tan fascinante para que ninguno de los dos despegara la vista del otro. Estaban locos. Lucio era un cavernícola y Serena una insulsa por soportarlo.

**- ¿Y se supone que eso la tiene que tranquilizar?-**

Una misteriosa sonrisa de Lucio la dejó aún más perpleja.

**- No lo sé ¿te tranquiliza?-** le preguntó a Serena

Sin poderse creer lo que estaba ocurriendo, Yun alzó las manos en señal de rendición, dejó la manta en el suelo y se puso de pie.

**- Iré a hacer algunas tomas antes que el eclipse comience. Ustedes necesitan terapia con urgencia-**

Ya viéndose solos Serena se vio en la necesidad de mantener sus manos ocupadas así que tomó la manta que Yun había dejado y la dobló con cuidado.

**- Gracias-** dijo sin levantar la cabeza

**- No lo agradezcas-** respondió Lucio de inmediato- **la otra chica no es la responsable pero alguien más si lo es-**

No hubo necesidad de que señalara en su dirección.

**-Probablemente los motivos hayan estado frente a ti durante mucho tiempo y no fuiste capaz de verlos-**

_Ouch._ Lucio sí que sabía como llevar la honestidad a nuevos niveles.

**- Aunque si él tuvo que utilizar el rollo de "estuve con otra chica" para armarse de valor y decirte lo que iba mal… la torpeza fue mutua-**

Serena gimió y dejó la manta a sus pies.

**- Quizás deberíamos…-**

**- ¿Terminar la plática? Por fin, pensé que tendríamos que hablar de esto toda la noche y me perdería el eclipse-**

El alivio en el rostro de Lucio fue casi cómico. El estómago de Serena se tensó al sentir que un momento significativo se acercaba.

**- ¡Chicos ya es hora!-** gritó Yun invitándoles a unírsele

Tanto Lucio como Serena caminaron en su dirección.

**- ¿No necesitaremos protegernos los ojos?-**

Con la cámara enfocando hacia el cielo Yun comprobó si estaba en la posición correcta.

**- No. Este es un eclipse de luna llena, podremos verlo sin problemas. En el noticiario dijeron que comenzaría a las diez con quince minutos. Faltan tres minutos-**

Serena tomó entre sus manos su cámara y se la colgó al cuello, a ver si con eso aliviaba un poco el peso. Le levantó hacia el cielo e hizo varios ensayos.

Le parecía bastante extraño que ellos fueran los únicos presentes ahí, lo que tornaba la atmósfera mucho más atrayente.

Con cada minuto que transcurría, con cada segundo menos para el momento del eclipse corrientes eléctricas atravesaban cada una de las terminaciones nerviosas de Serena, haciendo que pequeños temblores la sacudieran.

No podía entender como Yun y Lucio no lo sentían, como el ambiente se llenaba de estática. Incluso había visto diminutas chispas revoloteando en el aire, brotando de la hierba, colgándose de las ramas de los árboles y elevándose al cielo en donde llegaban a confundirse con las estrellas. Era impresionante y mágico. Como había dicho Yun.

**- ¡Ahí está!- **gritó Yun indicando hacia la Luna**- ha comenzado-**

Los tres alzaron la vista al mismo tiempo, cuando la Luna paulatinamente fue ensombreciéndose. Al principio solo fue una pequeñísima parte de su contorno pero fue suficiente para notar que sí había dado inicio.

Serena enfocó la lente y capturó ese instante. Lo demás fue solo dejarse impregnar con todas las fases del eclipse.

Era como si cada rayo de luz que las sombras robaban a la Luna fueran cayendo directamente sobre Serena, iluminándola con su verdad, revelándole misterios, pasajes ocultos y escondrijos de su propio ser de las que hasta ese instante no había tenido conciencia o no sabía que existían. La Luna estaba siendo devorada y Serena alimentada con la más pura de las energías.

**- Es hermoso…-** susurró Yun demasiado abstraída con el espectáculo como para notar lo que estaba sucediendo justo a su lado.

Cuando la Luna estaba a punto de ser cubierta en toda su expresión Serena se vio a sí misma caminando por un puente hacia un nuevo lugar, sin retorno.

La puerta por la que había entrado ese abismal dolor se había cerrado tras ella, con llave. Ya no podía regresar. Ese dolor que apenas la dejaba mantenerse en pie ya no regresaría, no con toda la fuerza que la misma Serena le había permitido reunir. Vio al dolor estremecerse y retroceder ante los rayos de la Luna. Lo había dominado. Podía luchar con él.

El dolor había sido diezmado y Serena había sido devorada por las sombras por una última vez y ahora, tal como lo hacía la Luna, aguardaba a que se le permitiera reaparecer. Cerró los ojos y bajó la cámara, mientras en su piel millones de destellos aguardaban a ser absorbidos uno a uno; pedazos de su corazón limpios, nutridos y devueltos al lugar al cual pertenecían. Hechizada por lo que estaba experimentando, vio los rayos de la Luna encontrar el camino a casa, hacia ella y cuando la oscuridad al final la liberó, la transformación estaba hecha. Una nueva Luna había emergido imponente en el cielo y una nueva Serena se alzaba en la tierra.

**- Eso ha sido estupendo. Tengo las fotografías que quería**- dijo Yun al cabo de varios minutos, revisando todas las que había captado

**- Como te fue a ti Sere…-**

Serena abrió los ojos y pestañeó repetidas veces, aún cegada por las chispas que continuaban cayendo sobre ella.

**- ¡Santa madre de Dios!-** gritó Yun dejando caer su cámara al suelo

Lucio frunció el seño y ambos se acercaron a la rubia.

**- ¡Serena estás…estás resplandeciendo!-**

*******SyS*******

**Buenas buenassss queridisim s lectores! me he esforzado muchísimo y he logrado terminar este capítulo antes de lo que tenía pensado para deleite de ustedes (espero) y mio! Nuevamente me ha salido largo pero a estas alturas de la historia, con tantos arcos argumentales se me hace dificilísimo hacer los capitulos más cortos así que para el que le gustan así de extensos ehh! y para aquellos que no, pues los invito a leerlo por partes, asi no se les hace tan tedioso :)! Antes de comentar el capitulo quiero anunciar que ya hemos superado los 500 review! eso me tiene asombrada y muy honrada. Les agradezco a todos aquellos que han echo eso posible, que mi historis se masifique y que cada día más y más la consideren parte de su lectura! :)**

**Ahora entrando de lleno al capitulo, debo decir que, en mi opinión personal este es uno de los más emotivos que me ha tocado redactar, principalmente lo que dice relación a Serena. La manera en la que ella reaccionó y los días que le continuaron, !wow! los vivi como propios. **

**Primero nos encontramos con el instante mismo en el que Sere se quiebra, ese momento en el que Darien la encuentra y muestra lo mucho que le afecta verle así..ahora el que diga que Darien no siente amor hacia Serena pues que me desmuestre lo contrario! xD y eso que yo escribo una historia Sere-Seiya! jajaj**

**Despues uno de mis momentos favoritos es la platica entre Sere y Yaten. me encanta retratar esa relación, es tan pura y verdadera. La verdad es que como he construído al personaje de Yaten se ha vuelto mi hombre favorito en la historia, todo lo hace por alguna razón y esa razón siempre será la felicidad de Serena ante todo. Eso lo llevó incluso a perder a su hermano. Ahora La pregunta que se hizo Serena acerca de si se había equivocado de hermano Kou ¿Que creen? ¿Será parte de su dolor o Serena realmente se está planteando esa interrogante?**

**Después tenemos a Seiya. Hablar de Serena y esa leyenda en la que había basado su regalo me hace recordar por que le amamos tanto, a pesar de que no se ha comportado de la mejor forma. Y como se veía venir Kara se ha convertido en su confidente ¿Se convertirá también en algo más?**

**Thomas y Mina son puro amor ¿Le creen a Mina? ¿Yaten había influído en su desición de ser la novia de Thomas? Ella dijo que no, aunque algo camuflado. Dudas, dudas...**

**La pobre de Rei, francamente es un personaje bastante perjudicado en mi historia ¿Creen, como dijo Lita que al final su lucha tendrá buen puerto?**

**Sura y ese sueño tan extraño ¿Cual habrá sido el secreto que vio la Princesa Kakkyu siendo tan pequeñas?**

**Taiki y Amy son tan considerados pero algo sosos ¿El empujoncito que intentó darles Yaten rendirá frutos?**

**Setsuna ha encontrado el camino hacia la tierra ¿Que noticias comunicará?**

**Y por último y no menos importante, la celebración del cumpleaños de Serena y en lo que derivó. La imposibilidad que tiene Serena de permanecer con sus cercanos ¿la unirá a este otro grupo de amigos? porque Yun y Lucio han llegado para quedarse y vaya de que forma! Debo reconocer que Yun me gusta mucho, es auténtica y es como un aire fresco en la vida de Serena. Y luego la plática que mantuvo con Lucio, la manera en que él se comporta confunde mucho a Serena y ya no sabe que pensar de él ¿Provocará esto que Serena pase demasiado tiempo en tratar de comprenderlo? !Y Dios vaya término! El eclipse trajo consigo no solo un renacer en Serena sino que también la expuso ante Yun y Lucio ¿Como reaccionarán ante eso? ¿Como saldrá Serena dde ee embrollo?**

**Uff mil cosas que analizar! y que ver el proximo capitulo. Les envio un beso a todoss aquellos que tienen la paciencia y consideración de leer mi historia y además dejarme su opinion! me encanta leer que les parece, siempre lo digo pero lo cierto es que son la inspiración y la razón por la que escribo!**

**Ahora me despediré esperando con ansias saber que opinan de este capitulo así que besoss a todossss y nos leemos pronto! :) Ahora mensajitos especiales:**

**PupeHz: Ola nueva amiga! bienvenida a mi historia y gracias por seguirla desde hace tanto tiempo. TU review me impactó. No leiste el capitulo! solo por el nerviosismo de saber que pasará entre Sere y Seiya. Lamentablemente no te tengo buenas noticias xD pero espero con ansias saber tu reacción al enterarte de como terminó. Un beso y escribeme para saber!**

**Leuke:Ola amiga! lo leiste dos veces wow! gracias por el tiempo invertido en mi historia! Pues si te sorprendió la reacción de Darien me gustaría que me dijeras que te pareció luego de leer como temrinó todo! Gracias por elogiar mi historia. Te envio un beso y espero leeerte**

**U. Raggie : hOLA AMIGA me enctanto tu review, como ya sabrás soy aficionada de leer y escribir cosas extensas xD. Tu presentmiento con Sura no es tan errado como crees. Y para que vayas pensando en más teorías, La Reina Serenity tendrá un parte fundamental en la historia cuando aprovechando cierta ocasión, platique con Sura. Con respecto a los hermanos Kou; estoy en esa constante duda, me identifico con ambos, los entiendo a ambos y me cuesta encontrar quien tiene la razón. Con respecto a la charla Sere-Seiya concuerdo contigo. Serena ha obrado mal, el problema es que antes de la plática con Lucio no lo había contempldo como opción. Solo ahora se percató que la respuesta la tiene ella. Espero que Thomas y Darien se lleven otro trocito de tu corazón con las actitudes de este capitulo xD! Te envio un beso desde aquí y espero tu review para seguir comentando byeee!**

**Tudulceesperanza: Olaaa amiga! A ver veamos. Lo que intentó hacer Yaten más que una lección de sinceridad fue enrostrarles a todos que cada uno tiene sus propios dilemas pero que la mayoría del tiempo los ignorar,ocultan o dejan de lado para intentar solucionar la relación de Sere y Seiya cuando es claro que su intervención o abstracción del tema no hizo la diferencia. Con respecto a Rei, ella sabe lo que se merece y en este capitulo deja claro que no está dispuesta a conformarse con ese medio amor. es todoo o relación a Seiya es dificil no entenderlo, creo que cualquiera en su posición habría tomado la misma desición; una cosa es amar y otra mendigar amor. Y con respecto a Serena no creo que sea bipolar, sino que simplemente había creído durante todo ese tiempo que con su actitud protegía a Seiya cuando jamás se tomó el tiempo de preguntarle a Seiya si quería ser protegido. finalmente terminó Haciéndole más daño. EN relación a Yaten-Mina-Thomas. Odiarás este capitulo xD Por el momento Mina y Thomas son los que tienen la relación más estable de la historia, pero Yaten siempre encuentra la manera de colarse en su felicidad. Pienso que el dolor que siente Mina no está enterrado, solo está dormido. Espero que te guste este nuevo capitulo y nos podamos leer para sguir comentando la historia. Te envio un gran abrazo. Byeee**

**princessnerak: Holaa amiga! Sabia que te gustaría la reacción de Seiya! Creo que más que cansarse, Seiya perdió la fe en su amor y desea desesperadamente volver a encantarse, el problema está en que Serena, actuando así no lo está haciendo. No creo que Serena se haga la víctima; Serena está convencida de que es la víctima de la historia y en cierto punto creo que es porque su entorno siempre la ha tratado como tal. Es como lo que le dijo Seiya a Yaten "todos se centran en como se sentirá Serena pero nadie nunca se preguntó como me sentí yo". Lucio ha sido el único que le ha dicho a Serena "Hey tu también eres tan responsable como Seiya" y por esa imsma razón, por su honestidad y objetividad, Serena comenzará a valorar cada vez mas su compañía. Espero que ete capitulo tb te genere varias interrogantes y que me escribas para compartirlas! te envio un besoo yn nos leeemos!**

**are: Hola! subi rapidlo el capitulo! ijiji espero te guste y no colapses antes de decirme que te parecio! jaja saludos!**

**dani: Hola dani gracias por tu comentario wow! me alegro mucho! espero este capitulo sea de tu agrado saludos!**

**Princesa Luna de Kou: amiga mia te extraño mucho por estos lados! espero que puedas leer este capitulo y no importa que me escribas tan en extenso! con que des señales de vida me conformo! un beso enorme para ti! ;)**

**EstrellaDeLaSoledad: Hola amiga! que frase que has escrito! creo que refleja con exactitud lo que los protagonistas de la historia estan viviendo! espero que este capitulo te deje una reflexión tan buena como la anterior! Un besooo**

**TsukihimePrincess: Hola amiga! por el momento no te puedo revelar tantas cosas xD pero si te puedo decir que Seiya y Serena volverán a hablar, aunque no te puedo asegurar en que terminos. Con respecto a las Outers si, están prisioneeras de Alphonse y si las mantiene ahí, es porque planea algo con ellas! Te envio un beso desde la distancia!**

**Fall93:Hola! yo tb! he quedado wow! con algunas partes a veces las leo y digo: creo que me he pasado pero si me impactan a mi que soy quien la escribo, quieere decir que tineen que producir algo, aunque sea pequeño en los demas! te envio un abrazo y nos leemos**

**Meryl88: Amiga! Team Sere-sEIYA hasta la muerte! lo sé pero ¿sabes? me pasa lo mismo que a ti. Leo a Darien y tambien quedo sin palabras. Creo que con este capitulo tb te haré llorar xD asi que perdón de antemano y puedes golpearme a través de aquí en el siguiente cap! ajaja un beso y nos leeemos**

**Cleilis: Hola amiga!No maldigas a Seiya! el tb lo está pasando mal :(. Con respecto a Serena gracias! me gusta mucho que valores su evolución se supone que si escribes una historia la protagonista tiene que tener algún tipo de transformación de ser así, la historia no podría girar entorno a ella. Y con respecto a Darien que pilar fundamental es para Serena! Aun por sobre el dolor, tiene la capacidad de hacerlo a un lado y sostenerla. Si ese no es un gran amor ¿Que es? Con respecto a Sura ella es importante y como le decía a otra lectora anteriormente, la plática que mantendrá con la Reina Serenity nos revelará un trozo fundamental de su vida. Te doy las gracias por tu review y tu mensaje personal, me halagan y me motivan a esforzarme con cada capitulo. Cualquier duda que tengas solo pregunta :) te envio un abrazo desde la distancia y nos leemos pronto**

**Miriamelle: Mi queridísima amiga. Espero que estés muy bien y como verás, ya volví yo con un capitulo larguisimo! Una vez más agradezco tus palabras y especialmente si vienen de tí, una de mis lectoras presentes del capítulo 1 hasta ahora. Eso se valora como no tienes idea! Concuerdo contigo en lo referente a Seiya, y de hecho fue lo mismo que pensé antes de publicar el capitulo anterior; si unía a Seiya con Kara, todo lo que he construido a su alrededor no tendría sentido. Perdería su esencia. Con respecto a la reacción de Serena creo que ella reaccionó así por que francamente no se esperaba algo así. simplemente no lo vio venir, creía que todo estaba bien, lo que nos hace entender que en cierta forma lo que Seiya le enrostró no estaba tan lejos de la realidad. Ella dejó de verlo y Seiya se cansó de ser invisible. Ahora si se desmorona...claramente lo vemos plasmado en este capítulo, Serna ya no será la misma después de esto. Seiya mató algo de ella con su partida y ahora tendrá que comenzar a vivir sin esa parte o bien rellenarla con algo o alguien más. Y con relación a Sura es un encanto de personaje es tan dulce! y como le decía a otras lectoras, la plática que mantendrá con la Reina Serenity nos revelará algo más de su importancia. Y por último, las outers están prisioneras de Alphonse y si no acabó con ellas es porque planea hacer algo con sus vidas. Bueno. como siempre un gusto leeerte y espero encontrarte para el siguiente cap! Un enorme abrazo para tí amiga!**

**Conni:Hola amiga! interesante opinión! Creo que ese personaje al cual te refieres bien podría ser Lucio. Pero quizás más que sostenerse en él Serena pueda encontrar quizás algo más que eso no lo se! Espero que leas este nuevo capitulo y luego me lo comentas. Abrazoss**

**Skidzeez: Hola amiga gracias por tu halago! Espero leas este capitulo y me digas que tal te parece. Saludos!**

**stelarlove: Hola amiga! gracias por leer mi historia! Mira, yo creo que Serena más que ser egoísta tiene una visión de las cosas que su entorno también le ha ayudado a construir. Ella realmente se siente mal y realmente sufre pero no es la única que sufre. Sus amigas están con ella, la contienen pero tampoco se atreven a decirle "tambien te equivocaste" por respeto a su fragilidad, la que por cierto ella misma ha criticado constantente. Lucio, un personaje nuevo y que no sabe como de sencible es Serena le dijo las cosas tal cual él las veía y Serena no se derrumbó. Tal vez lo que le hace falta a Serena es justamente eso. Espero leeerte en el siguiente capitulo! Saludos**

**andrea: Hola amiga! te tengo malas noticias por el momento! pero esta historia da muchas vueltas así que veremos que depara el siguiente capitulo Saludoss**


	49. Con el cambio de la luna

**Capítulo 49. Con el cambio de la Luna.**

_Verle cambiar, había significado verle morir (Anne Rice)_

Al principio Serena pensó que se trataba de un comentario figurativo. Que estuviera resplandeciendo…como lo hacía una persona cuando se lucía bella, feliz o recuperada, así como ella se sentía. Pero a medida que seguía la dirección de esos dos pares de ojos se fue dando cuenta que la situación iba más allá de un comentario acerca de su recobrado espíritu.

Sus manos…parecían cubiertas por infinitas chispas de color blanco que refulgían en la oscuridad de la noche como luciérnagas, creando el contraste perfecto ¿Le estaba sucediendo eso en todo el cuerpo?

Serena se llevó las manos al cuello para ver si su piel se sentía diferente. Al tacto no detectaba ninguna diferencia sustancial. Se tocó el rostro; las mejillas, la frente, los labios…todo se percibía igual. Algo más tibia tal vez y un poco más tersa… ¡Demonios entonces sí habían diferencias! La respiración se le entrecortó y comenzó a temer que ese fuera el inicio de algo muy malo. Quizás la devastación de la Luna era eso…un cambio de piel o algo así. ¡La piel se le saldría de los huesos, literalmente! ¡O como una serpiente! ¿Se transformaría en un reptil?

Miró a Yun y Lucio quienes apenas pestañeaban, como si el espectáculo fuera mucho mejor que el que habían visto minutos antes. Y más extraño también.

**- Yo…no lo sé- **contestó Serena con honestidad y con temor evidente en el timbre de su voz

Como la cámara de Yun había caído al suelo intentó tomar entre sus manos la de Lucio, pero el brazo del chico fue más rápido y la detuvo.

**- ¡Solo quiero enseñarle lo que le está sucediendo!**- exclamó eufórica

Lucio estudió la expresión de Serena y la manera en que se miraba una y otra vez las manos, como si jamás las hubiera visto realmente hasta ahora.

**- Creo que ni ella sabe que sucede-**

Serena miró a Lucio. Era la segunda vez que la observaba en una inexplicable situación que involucraba resplandores incandescentes brotando de su cuerpo. ¡_Oh diablos! el cuento de la linterna esta vez no serviría._

A medida que la Luna volvía a la normalidad también lo hacía la piel de Serena, de todas formas escondió las manos dentro de su abrigo para desviar algo de atención y para cuando el efecto acabó totalmente había vuelto a lucir su habitual aspecto.

En menos de dos pasos Yun ya estaba frente a Serena. La tomó de los hombros agitándola

**- ¡Qué fue eso!-**

Serena lucía confundida. No podía explicar lo ocurrido. Ni nada que tuviera relación con el lado que ellos no tenían permitido averiguar.

**- La luz de la Luna…**- comenzó a decir algo dudosa de sus propias palabras**- solo…-**

Tragó, preparando su garganta para la gran explicación. No tenía escapatoria.

**- Es difícil de explicar…-**

**- ¿Que es lo complicado?-**

Serena tanteó el Cristal de Plata que permanecía guardado en su bolsillo. Lucio frunció el seño analizando cada uno de sus movimientos. Suspiró derrotada. Adiós secreto, adiós nuevos amigos, adiós tranquilidad. Hola problemas.

**- Yo soy…-** balbuceó Serena**- yo soy…-**

**- ¿Eres alérgica a los rayos lunares? ¡Por qué no nos dijiste!-**

Serena abrió la boca y la cerró de golpe. Dejó de apretar el broche más que nada porque sus manos estaban demasiadas sudorosas y no confiaba en ellas. Cualquier movimiento podría hacerlo terminar en el suelo y la vista de sus auditores.

**- ¿Alérgica…a los rayos lunares?- **

**- ¡Claro!-** exclamó Yun con los ojos realmente abiertos**- pensé que solo pasaba con los rayos del sol pero ¡vaya! Parece que los rayos ultravioletas están en todos lados-**

Serena no sabía que decir ¿Lo que decía Yun era posible? ¿Eso había sucedido con ella?

**- Yo…- **

Se llevó las manos a la cara. Sentía las mejillas cálidas, casi un poco más de lo normal.

**- Te ves un poco sonrosada creo que te has quemado. Tu piel es demasiado pálida. Seguramente eso ayudó a que penetraran los rayos-**

Serena estaba sonrosada porque no podía creer que involuntariamente estuviera involucrándose en una nueva mentira. Estaba tan sorprendida que apenas sí podía pensar con claridad.

**- Lucio ¿puedes creerlo?-** le dijo Yun mirando en su dirección- **¡Es alérgica y nosotros invitándola a ver un eclipse! Podría haberse rostizado ante nuestros ojos. Que locura ¿no?-**

La mirada de Lucio fue fulminante y a Serena se le evaporó la sangre de las venas ¿Por que ese chico no podía observarla de manera normal? Nunca había visto que hiciera eso con Yun ni con nadie. Serena definitivamente no se estaba volviendo paranoica en lo referente a ese tema, no era una invención de su mente. Lucio realmente la miraba como si quisiera descubrir algo que ni siquiera Serena sabía si estaba ahí. No se trataba de su identidad secreta, ni de su pasado pues era imposible que Lucio estuviera enterado de aquello ¿Entonces qué era? ¿Por que ante su presencia se sentía así de expuesta?

**- Si, una locura-** respondió finalmente Lucio**- como para no creerlo-**

El teléfono celular de Serena vibró varias veces así que lo sacó de su cartera. Era su mamá. Era el aviso de que tenía que volver a casa y la excusa perfecta también.

**- ¿Debes irte?-**

Serena guardó el teléfono celular

**- Si. Ya se me hizo tarde. Lo siento-**

**- No te preocupes creo que yo también me iré. Recogeré mis cosas-**

Cuando Yun se alejó Serena se quedó a solas con Lucio. Él se ajustó la gorra con la que siempre le había visto y sonrió, frunciendo la boca en una pequeña mueca.

**- A Yun le va bastante bien en la escuela, salvo en ciencias de la naturaleza. Es pésima**-

Serena no respondió.

**- Si no, sabría que la Luna no produce radiación ultravioleta. Sus rayos no queman ni dan alergia-**

Intentando no demostrar su nerviosismo Serena alzó las cejas

**- ¿Qué? ¿Eres físico ahora?-**

**- Lo que no soy es idiota-** respondió con voz fiera.

Serena retrocedió un paso.

**- Lucio…-** murmuró Serena. Era la segunda vez que Lucio le hablaba así, como si quisiera arrancarle la cabeza de un mordisco.

**- Qué ¿Qué me vas a decir? ¿Otra mentira, como la de aquella vez?-**

Serena se mordió el labio.

**- No es así…-**

**- ¿Y como es entonces?-**

Su tono autoritario hacía crispar los nervios de Serena. Inmediatamente su escudo protector se alzó delante de ella.

**- Tú no tienes derecho a exigirme nada-**

Lucio se acercó pues Yun no se encontraba a demasiada distancia.

**- Y tu no tienes derecho a mentirle a una persona que se preocupa tanto por ti como lo hace Yun-**

Los ojos de Serena se encendieron.

**- ¿Acaso no puedes entender que hay cosas que simplemente no puedo decir?-**

Otra sonrisa de Lucio consiguió martirizarla un poco más.

**- ¿Eso mismo le decías a Seiya? ¿Hay cosas que no puedo decir? Con razón el tipo se cansó de ti-** escupió con tal desprecio que Serena casi se ahoga con su propia respiración.

El rostro de Serena se resquebrajó y por poco no consigue controlar las lágrimas que exigían salir luego de que Lucio pronunciara su nombre. Esta plática ya la había tenido antes, pero con Seiya. En el tercer piso de la escuela, hace un par de meses. Lo recordaba tan claro que a Serena le sorprendió no haber pensado en ello en los últimos tres días. Seiya quería saber acerca de Rini y ella le había señalado que "había cosas que simplemente no podía decir". Seiya se había conformado con esa respuesta pero ¿Lucio estaba en lo cierto? ¿Hubo un punto en el Seiya sencillamente ya no soportó más el no estar al tanto de ese lado de su vida y de otros?

**- Eso no…- **balbuceó golpeada por la crudeza de las palabras de Lucio

**- ¿Qué? ¿Es mentira? ¿Otra más?- **

Hasta parecía un poco sorprendido de que Serena permanecería apegada a sus dichos aún cuando ya hubiera descubierto que no eran ciertos. Serena apretó los puños.

**- No me conoces**- farfulló con la mandíbula apretada y los dientes rechinantes**- No sabes nada de mi vida ni de Seiya. No tienes idea de lo complicado que es-**

Por alguna razón que Serena no supo identificar, la mirada de Lucio se suavizó. Miró por sobre su hombro para asegurar que Yun aún se mantenía ajena a su discusión.

**- Es difícil conocerte cuando lo único que se de ti ni siquiera se si es verdad. Imagínate lo que es eso para alguien a quien le importas, para alguien que te ama. Debe ser insoportable-**

¿Tan insoportable como para desear ya no amar a esa persona? Las palabras de Lucio estaban provocando a Serena una serie de emociones que no estaban ahí horas antes. Cuando había solo dolor de un momento a otro había también ira, confusión y dudas.

**- ¿Y tú que eres? ¿Un especialista en decir la verdad? Apenas se tu nombre. No se como ha sido tu vida ni lo que escondes de los demás pero tampoco me planto frente a ti y exijo saberlo, porque se lo que es tener cosas que te mueres por decir a todo el mundo pero que no puedes-**

Lucio se vio ofendido ¿Había dicho algo malo? era ella la que debía de sentirse así.

**- De todas las veces en las que hemos platicado jamás te he dicho una mentira. Tal vez deberías comenzar a practicar-**

Era insufrible. Hablar con Lucio era insufrible.

**- ¿Por que te interesa tanto saber?-**

Otra vez cuidó que Yun no estuviera al tanto de la plática.

**- Por que si vas a rondar en mi vida y la de Yun constantemente al menos tengo que saber que es por algo bueno-**

La ira de Serena se estrelló contra una pared invisible y se detuvo ¿Todo ese arrebato de indignación solo porque estaba preocupado? Menuda forma de demostrarlo…

Serena cerró los ojos e hizo retroceder su enfado. Se mentalizó en creer que toda esta escena de Lucio era un por una buena razón, solo que sabía como expresarse sin parecer un verdadero tozudo.

**- No quiero lastimarla, quiero ser su amiga…-** jugó con el dobladillo de su abrigo, incapaz de alzar la vista-**y la tuya también-**

Serena no se había propuesto sonar tan lastimera como lo hizo pero lo cierto es que algo en su tono hizo que Lucio se apaciguara visiblemente, incluso su cuerpo se relajó, adoptando una postura menos intimidante. Quizás fue ese balbuceo casi infantil, quizás su inesperada declaración de amistad o solo quizás -y tenía la sensación de que era la respuesta acertada- Lucio le creía aunque todas las pruebas estuvieran en su contra. A regañadientes Lucio intentó imaginar que esa rubia pequeña, delgada, con aspecto tímido pero con ojos de guerrera pudiera hacerle intencionalmente daño a alguien y sencillamente no pudo.

Se ajustó la visera de la gorra.

**- No me molesta que tengas secretos, Serena. Me molesta que creas que somos ciegos o idiotas como para no darnos cuenta y además que te empeñes tanto en mentir para ocultarlos-**

La aludida se estremeció al oír su nombre brotar de esa voz tan…tan atrayente. Esa era la palabra. Era como si el aura de Lucio, su persona completa estuviera cubierta de "algo" que despertaba en las personas mirar más de una vez al verle. Al menos eso le sucedía a ella.

Serena había conducido a su mente a una dirección completamente diferente. Por un momento se había olvidado que tenía frente a ella a un chico observándola como si en su rostro y específicamente en sus ojos, estuvieran los misterios del universo y esperara desentrañarlos.

**- Haces que mentir parezca fácil, como si mentir para ti fuera algo sencillo, de rutina-**

Ese comentario la incomodó más de lo que hubiera querido. Esta vez la mirada de Lucio la sacudió no solo emocionalmente, sino que logró provocarle un temblor ligero que no se preocupó en esconder. Se podía interpretar perfectamente como frío debido a la corriente helada que había comenzado a circular en la colina.

Serena pudo ver el momento exacto en el que Lucio movió su mano para entrar en contacto con ella y eso la tensó. Lucio jamás la había tocado, ni siquiera un roce, siempre se había mantenido distante y la perspectiva de que lo fuera a hacer justo en ese instante casi la hizo dar un brinco. Tal vez fue ese el motivo por el cual él cambió de parecer y volvió a introducir las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

**- Desde que te vi…veo dos clases de Serena. No se cuál es la real o si alguna lo es-**

El sentir de que cierta manera le estaba decepcionando fue una sensación de lo más desagradable, casi punzante. Deseaba que él creyera en ella y que no pensara de su persona como una mentirosa. No era la primera vez que le decían algo así… cada vez con más frecuencia sus cercanos la estaban relacionando a ese concepto; el de "mentirosa". Estaba llegando a pensar que realmente era así.

**- Soy ambas y ahora ninguna, honestamente ya no se quien soy-** dijo con seriedad y algo de melancolía.

Al parecer Lucio recibió esa respuesta con algo más que atención. Miró hacia el cielo y sonrió tenuemente.

**- Dicen que las noches de eclipse son para cambiar ¿no? tal vez también sirvan para averiguar cosas, como por ejemplo quienes somos-**

Serena se dedicó a observar a Lucio por más tiempo del que debería. Dudaba que alguna vez le entendiera; en ocasiones hosco, otras veces sarcástico, algunas serio y otras hasta comprensivo y de vez en cuando-como en esa ocasión- todas esas facetas juntas y muchas más.

Él la confundía como muy pocas personas podían hacerlo. Y por alguna inexplicable razón la intrigaba hasta la médula. Quería averiguar porque mantenía a todos a distancia y a la vez porque con Yun y con ella en ciertos momentos, era diferente.

Deseaba descubrir porqué tenía esa insistente sensación de que Lucio quería llegar a ella en búsqueda de una respuesta. Quizás Lucio era más parecido a ella de lo que suponía y simplemente deseaba averiguar quien era. Aunque no tenía la menor idea de cómo podía ayudarle en eso y definitivamente no lo haría esa noche.

Por lo pronto Serena decidió zanjar esa conversación antes de que Yun volviera o que Lucio decidiera hacerle otro comentario que derivara en pelea. Así que se llevó la mano al pecho e inspiró para infundirse seguridad.

**- Soy Serena-** le dijo a modo de saludo- **y tengo muchos secretos. Muchos-** recalcó

Lucio se cruzó de brazos.

**- No son malos lo juro, pero sería bastante mejor que no los supieran. Por su tranquilidad…por su seguridad y realmente me encantaría que no fueran un obstáculo para conocerlos…para conocerte-**

Cuando Serena terminó de hablar encontró a Lucio observándola desde su altura. Sus pestañas lucían increíblemente negras y abundantes contra su pálida piel. Y sus ojos… era como si de pronto los lentes de contacto que siempre portaba y que escondían su verdadero color no fueran lo suficientemente resistentes como para disimular esa incandescencia que había visto por primera y única vez en aquella terraza de ese salón de fiesta. Serena parpadeó fuerte, pues quizás se estaba imaginando todo y sonrió algo tímida.

**- ¿Qué?-** preguntó casi con diversión

Increíblemente pudo leer en la mirada de Lucio lo que estaba pensando. Nunca lo había podido hacer antes. Era como una grata revelación saber que tal vez no todo estaba perdido y que con el tiempo podría llegar a comprenderlo.

**- ¿A que Serena estás mirando ahora?-** preguntó, algo nerviosa por saber que le diría.

Pero no hubo tiempo para oír su respuesta pues Yun apareció desde el otro extremo corriendo a toda prisa en su dirección. Estaba feliz y ansiosa por contarles qué la tenía tan emocionada.

**- ¡Chicos acaban de ver esa estrella fugaz! ¡Era enorme!-** apuntó hacia el cielo.

Fue ahí cuando Serena sintió una extraña sensación, haciendo que otra especie de miedo encontrara el camino hacia su interior. Miró hacia el cielo, intentando buscar alguna pista que le dijera de donde venía…o a donde se dirigía.

**- La estrella…-** habló casi balbuceante- **la estrella se dirigía hacia aquí o…-**_ o estaba yéndose de la tierra. _Las únicas personas que podían salir de la tierra de esa forma eran los hermanos Kou.

Serena comenzó a oír un zumbido agudo en sus oídos y a sentir como las palpitaciones de su cuello subían y saltaban tras la bufanda que envolvía su cuello. Era lo mismo que había sentido aquella vez en la que Darien había tenido que auxiliarla fuera de la escuela. Sentía que no podía respirar.

El solo pensar que Seiya estuviera abandonando la tierra prácticamente la hizo caer al suelo. Afortunadamente Yun tenía su brazo enganchado al suyo pero eso no ayudó. Tenía que saber rápido. Sostuvo las manos de Yun y las apretó con excesiva fuerza.

**- ¡La estrella se veía lejana o cercana a la tierra!- **exclamó con desesperación

Yun miró a Lucio quien entendía mucho menos la reacción frenética de Serena. Se soltó sin dejar de perder el contacto.

**- Pasó cerca de aquí. Mira incluso le tomé unas fotografías-**

Serena le arrebató de las manos la cámara fotográfica a Yun y las revisó una a una. Las manos le temblaban, le costaba mantener la cámara fija y estaba segura que los ojos se le estaban saliendo de las órbitas pero poco a poco y a medida que veía las fotografías, la cordura se superponía a la locura que esa idea le había provocado.

**- Se ve cerca de aquí…-** murmuró mientras buscaba en el horizonte el destino de esa estrella.

Yun recibió de las manos frías de Serena su cámara fotográfica.

**- Um…-** murmuró mirando de reojo a Lucio- **es exactamente lo que dije-**

Serena tomó su bolso del suelo y se lo cruzó al pecho, así podría moverse con mayor libertad. Ahora que su cabeza estaba cien por ciento despejada sabía cual sería su siguiente movimiento y no sería precisamente ir a casa. Tenía que encontrarse con la única persona que podría saber mejor que ella lo que estaba sucediendo.

**- Chicos gracias por lo de hoy, fue un lindo gesto y un agradable cumpleaños. De veras-**

Intentando no mirar directamente a ninguno de los dos se despidió con una forzada sonrisa.

**- ¡Debo irme. Nos vemos en la escuela!-**

Serena corrió colina abajo saltando las piedras y montones de tierra para no caerse. Esa no había sido una estrella fugaz; había descendido demasiado lento como si éste hubiera sido su destino final. Además su tamaño era considerable. Así que solo podía significar una sola cosa. Alguien del espacio había tocado tierra y solo Darien podría saber de quien se trataba.

Si le hubieran preguntado hace una semana jamás habría imaginado que pasaría la noche de su cumpleaños yendo a casa de Darien.

Como si su cumpleaños pudiera empeorar aún más.

* * *

Serena recorrió las escaleras que conducían al apartamento de Darien con cierto aire de nostalgia. Hacía bastante tiempo que no transitaba por esos lados y cuando lo había hecho… bueno las cosas no habían resultado bien.

Aquella plática con Darien era difícil de olvidar. Le había confesado un sin fin de emociones que él había mantenido en secreto. Emociones que quizás si se hubiera atrevido a sacar a la luz antes, habrían variado el curso de los acontecimientos. O tal vez no. Aunque le costara reconocerlo sus sentimientos hacia Seiya no habrían cambiado dijera lo que dijera Darien. En aquella época- que por cierto le parecía bastante lejana- no había nada que pudieran hacer o decir para que su amor por Seiya declinara. Nada. Salvo que esa "nada" proviniera de ellos mismos. Eso es justamente lo que había pasado.

Serena impulsó todos los pensamientos relacionados a Seiya al último rincón de su cabeza y subió los últimos dos escalones que faltaban. Cada vez que comenzaba a pensar en Seiya caía en ese estado catatónico en el que su cuerpo se desconectaba de su cerebro haciendo imposible que uno u otro le obedecieran. Su voluntad quedaba reducida a cenizas y solo quedaba someterse a esa indescriptible oscuridad.

Y ella ya no quería permanecer en las sombras. Algo de lo sucedido en la noche se había adherido fuertemente a Serena, algo que le impedía terminantemente volver a caer en ese abismo sin luz. Incluso si su voluntad no le respondía esa nueva parte que había descubierto la noche del eclipse la mantenía en la tierra, firme y en pie.

Cuando Serena llegó a la puerta del hogar de Darien su pulgar flotó alrededor del timbre mientras intentaba decidirse. Parte de ella deseaba quedarse, parte de ella deseaba huir despavorida ante un inminente encuentro. Sabía que Darien estaba al tanto de lo ocurrido y casi estaba segura de que la había visto parecer y actuar como una demente aunque no recordaba hasta que punto lo había presenciado. Lo malo de sufrir una conmoción tan grande era que solo recordabas el dolor, lo demás pasaba a segundo plano. Pero en ese instante los detalles que había pasado por alto-como por ejemplo saber si Darien había estado ahí o no- eran sumamente necesarios.

Antes de que Serena pulsara el timbre Darien abrió la puerta de entrada. Serena dio un saltito hacia atrás, conciente de sí misma por aparecerse sin avisar primero.

**- Hey-** dijo con voz aguda- **¿como supiste que estaba aquí?-**

Darien la estudió largamente. Era claro que lo había tomado desprevenido.

- **¿Te encuentras bien?-**

Serena sabía muy bien como lucía la situación así que comprendió el sentido de la pregunta. Además su aspecto tampoco ayudaba mucho a disipar el rostro compungido de Darien. El cuerpo macilento, los ojos hinchados, la palidez pronunciada. Inmediatamente las manos le escocieron y se las rascó con las uñas.

**- Estoy bien**- se evadió y luego intentó quitarle importancia**- hace frío afuera, me helé un poco-**

El rostro de Darien se oscureció.

**- Realmente no estoy hablando de lo que se ve por fuera-**

Serena enmudeció. Era prácticamente imposible que pudiera responder a eso y menos que lo platicara con Darien.

**- Yo…-** se mojó los labios y frunció el ceño evitando la pregunta de Darien- **he venido para ver si tu también lo sentiste. La estrella fugaz y todo eso-**

Su expresión cambió radicalmente a una más neutra.

**- De hecho iba saliendo hacia allá-**

Cerró la puerta tras de si. Eso explicaba el porque había aparecido en el umbral de la puerta antes de que ella se anunciara.

**- ¿También lo viste? Es muy cerca de aquí-**

**- Lo sentí ¿Tú lo viste?-**

Serena se ajustó el bolso que ya comenzaba a pesarle demasiado.

**- No…pero digamos que lo supe de primera fuente-**

**- Vayamos en mi automóvil. Así llegaremos pronto-**

Serena asintió aún sintiéndose extraña por la situación. Bajaron en silencio las escaleras hacia el estacionamiento y ya dentro del carro, Serena pudo deshacerse un poco del peso de su bolso. Darien miró de reojo cada movimiento de su copiloto. Aún le parecía increíble este encuentro que lo había tomado con absoluta sorpresa.

**- ¿Y como lo supiste?- **preguntó nuevamente Darien

Serena posó las manos en su regazo.

**- Me encontraba con unos amigos en un escampado y lo sentí. Estoy casi convencida de que se trata de una de las sailors exteriores-**

**- Yo también lo creo así- **_rezaba por que fuera así_

Ambos fijaron sus miradas en el parabrisas atentos al camino, a la gente que se cruzaba en su camino y haciéndose sin saber la misma interrogante ¿A quien de las Sailor exteriores encontrarían en aquel lugar? Por la tranquilidad de Hotaru Serena deseó internamente que se tratara de Setsuna. A esa pequeña le faltaba la compañía de la mujer que por años consideró una madre. Si no se trataba de ella… probablemente Hotaru no podría superarlo.

**- Fui a tu casa…hace unos días. Hablé con tu madre-**

El estómago de Serena se sintió revuelto ante la idea de que Darien hubiera estado en su casa, a unos cuantos metros de ella, acercándose a su familia a pesar de la historia que compartían solo para enterarse de su estado ¿Tan mal había lucido ese día como para provocar esa reacción en Darien?

Otra cosa que le preocupaba pero en menor medida era cuanto su madre había revelado a Darien de ello. Sabía que mamá Ikuko no era de las que pregonaban cosas personales pero tal vez con Darien había hecho una excepción. Rogaba estar equivocada.

**- Oh-** balbuceó Serena mordiéndose una uña para disimular su sonrojo- **ya veo-**

Temblando ante la posibilidad de que Darien conociera detalles íntimos, enroscó los pies debajo de ella y levantó la mirada hacia las luces que cubrían la ciudad. La luna se había movido de su posición y ya no se encontraba arriba sino que en un lugar que Serena ya no pudo ver con facilidad. Serena ya estaba comenzando a sentir los efectos de una noche agitada alcanzándola y ahogó un bostezo con el dorso de la mano. Se sonrojó cuando sorprendió a Darien observándola, como si estuviera evaluando como se estaba tomando la información que había revelado.

**- Estabas durmiendo y yo no tenía mucho tiempo así que solo pasé a saber de ti-**

Darien la dejaba sin palabras ¿Dónde estaba el chico que le había jurado odio eterno? Lidiar con el Darien sociópata era difícil; lidiar con este Darien considerado era mucho peor. Al menos con el otro sabia que esperar pero con este…era impredecible y prácticamente imposible adivinar como reaccionaría o que diría.

**- Gracias…-** murmuró Serena- **supongo-**

Darien dio un giro inesperado que la hizo tambalearse de un lado a otro. Estacionó el automóvil detrás de una camioneta y lo apagó. Serena echó un vistazo hacia el exterior a través de la ventana

**- ¿Es aquí?-**

Agarró la manilla para abrir la puerta

**- Espera-**

Darien- el considerado Darien- le miraba algo impaciente y eso se notaba por la forma en la que sostenía el volante del automóvil; fuertemente con los nudillos de las manos apretados por tanta presión. Serena tuvo la remota idea de que no le dejarían bajar del vehículo con facilidad.

**- Ese día…-**

Serena sabía por el ceño fruncido y el rostro de aversión a que día se refería.

**- Lucías…-**buscó la palabra adecuada pero prácticamente se tropezó con ella- **terrible, peor que terrible. Como si te hubieran devorado el alma-**

Serena intentó disgustarse ante ese comentario pero ni siquiera fue capaz de pestañear. Con razón todos los que habían estado ahí la miraban como si ante cualquier sobresalto fuera a caer al suelo y adoptar posición fetal.

**- Ahora te ves algo mejor sin embargo…-**

La boca de Serena se cerró en una línea dura.

**- ¿Que hará él? Se irá o…-**

Serena movió la cabeza intentando vislumbrar de donde venía toda esa ira que la había invadido. Definitivamente no le gustaba la forma en la que se sentía por dentro. Todo ese arrepentimiento y remordimiento enfrentados a la sensación de que Darien tenía como única preocupación enterarse cuantas horas faltaban para que Seiya abandonara la tierra.

**- Darien yo…agradezco tu preocupación o algo así…-** murmuró cruzándose de brazos

**- Pero no es algo de lo que vaya a hablar contigo…y no es solo por lo obvio sino que no puedo hablarlo ni siquiera con mis amigos. Apenas y puedo estar aquí mirándote a los ojos, pensar más allá de este día se me hace agotador-**

Y eso era cierto. Comentarlo con Lucio y Yun ya le había parecido suficientemente complicado, hablarlo con Darien era impensado.

**- No tengo idea de lo que será de mí mañana, así que saber lo que será de S…de él, es demasiado abrumador-**

Él arqueó las cejas, nada de divertido.

**- No tiene ningún sentido que se quede. Ustedes ya no están juntos-**

Miró ferozmente hacia la oscuridad en donde tenía la certeza que Darien la veía atentamente.

**- Si bueno…gracias por eso. La verdad es que aún no lo entendía pero con tu aclaración…-**

**- Solo digo lo que veo. Él se esfumó de tu vida, tendría que hacer lo mismo con su existencia en el planeta-**

Serena se irguió como pudo en el asiento del automóvil. La exaltación bordeando su autocontrol

**- Whoa Darien ¿sabes que? esto es raro. Tu me odias ¿si? y esto no es una invención de mi cabeza rubia. Tú me lo dijiste, cada vez que tuviste la oportunidad **_**"Te odio Serena eres lo peor que me ha pasado"**_** así que no entiendo esto, no se que cambió pero espero que no sea el que me hayas visto en un momento difícil porque no tendría que hacerlo. Cuando ya no sientas rencor hacia mí espero que sea por que hemos superado nuestro pasado y por que sientas lástima por mí-**

Los ojos de Darien la observaron por largo rato. Por momentos se agrandaban de sorpresa y después la miraban con una fijación opresora. Aún así no pensó en callarse. Tenía que comenzar a tomar las riendas de su vida y este era el primer paso.

**- Me confunde tu actitud y ya estoy lo bastante hecha polvo como para agregar algo más a la enorme lista de cosas que tengo para pensar. Así que ¿podemos solo ir hacia donde sea que tengamos que ir y limitarnos a cumplir nuestra misión?-**

El silencio pesó entre ellos dos. Serena queriendo arañar las paredes del automóvil y bajar el vidrio para poder salir de ahí, presa de un ataque de claustrofobia hasta ahora no diagnosticado y Darien apretando los labios como intentando no decir algo que pudiera causar que la brecha que los separaba fuera aún más profunda.

Serena había odiado ser tan categórica con Darien, especialmente porque se había comportado medianamente decente con ella pero que se inmiscuyera tanto en su desastrosa vida emocional la sacaba de sus casillas. Con excesiva fuerza Darien tomó la manilla de su puerta y la abrió, dejando entrar aire helado y refrescante al automóvil.

**- Es a unos cuantos metros de aquí-** murmuró ya en el exterior

Serena suspiró no sin antes recargarse algunos segundos en el vidrio de la ventana y abrió los ojos a regañadientes.

**- Bien pues entonces vayamos-**

Caminaron tan alejados como los peligros de la oscuridad de la noche se lo permitían. Serena se abrazó a sí misma y Darien movía la cabeza de un lugar a otro para detectar cualquier movimiento extraño.

Después de lo que Serena le había dicho la actitud de Darien había cambiado completamente. Casi podía ver los ladrillos reacomodándose alrededor de la muralla que Darien había construido para mantenerla a distancia. Al parecer la época de camaradería entre ellos había llegado a su fin. Y no sabía si eso era bueno o malo.

A poca distancia Serena divisó una plaza poco iluminada en la que en cierta ocasión había visto a niños juguetear y tomar el sol del verano. Pero ya estaban en invierno y solo algunos valientes se atrevían a permanecer a la intemperie haciéndole frente al frío de la noche. Oculta tras una pileta Serena distinguió una figura que destacaba en la oscuridad, aunque no supo distinguir si se trataba de un perro, de un bote de basura o algo más. Casi sin pensárselo se arrimó al brazo de Darien y tiró de él suavemente.

**- ¿Darien?-**

El chico miró hacia donde Serena le estaba indicando. Darien asintió y comenzó a acercarse sigilosamente. Inmediatamente Serena comenzó a dudar de ese plan. No sabían de qué podía tratarse. Quizás era un vagabundo violento o un pandillero. Miles de posibilidades se arremolinaron en su cabeza.

**- Darien ten cuidado…- **susurró tras él

Asintió sin prestarle mucha atención pues todas sus energías estaban destinadas a determinar de qué se trataba.

**- No veo bien. Necesito acercarme más-**

Aunque la Luna pendía grande y majestuosa en el cielo, su luz no era suficiente para poder alumbrar hacia ese oscuro rincón así que Serena hizo lo único que se le ocurrió. De su bolsillo sacó su broche y con un toque lo abrió, dejando a la vista el Cristal de Plata. Detuvo a Darien de un tirón y levantó el brazo para encontrar el ángulo correcto. En segundos todo el lugar refulgía como si una lámpara se hubiera conectado a la corriente. La figura que yacía de lado sobre unos arbustos fue poco a poco haciéndose visible. Primero fueron sus piernas, luego su torso y finalmente su cabello. Era largo y de un color que se mimetizaba perfectamente con el entorno. Serena ahogó un grito y dio un paso hacia delante pero Darien fue más rápido y sin pensárselo dos veces terminó de acortar la franja de terreno que los separaba, agachándose lo suficiente para poder descubrir el rostro de quien permanecía inmóvil a sus pies. Darien levantó la cabeza de la chica y con cuidado movió su cabello para dejar a la vista su rostro. Setsuna estaba pálida y con los ojos cerrados, ajena a todo lo que le rodeaba. Se veía maltratada pero su expresión era de relajo. Como si en el fondo supiera que ya estaba a salvo.

Con ayuda de la luz que Serena le proporcionó Darien tuvo un vistazo de las heridas que Setsuna presentaba en sus brazos, rodillas y concluyó rápidamente que éstas no eran defensivas sino más bien le hacían sospechar que se las había hecho debido a una abrupta caída. Su pulso era débil y estaba tan helada que sus labios habían adquirido una tonalidad azul. Con rapidez se desprendió de su abrigo y la envolvió con él. La cargó en sus brazos y caminó con prisa hacia el automóvil mientras Serena seguía sus pasos aún impactada por la visión.

**- Tenemos que llevarla a un sitio seguro**- dijo Darien sobre su hombro- **el hospital en el que trabajo está cerca-**

Serena asintió y cuando divisó el automóvil Darien entrebuscó como pudo en sus bolsillos las llaves del carro, lanzándoselas a Serena quien las agarró en el aire con inusitada habilidad. Abrió la puerta trasera y con suma delicadeza depositó el cuerpo de Setsuna en el asiento trasero. Se montaron en el automóvil y partieron con rapidez.

Serena se volteó para comprobar que Setsuna estuviera bien no obstante no tenía idea de cual era su verdadero estado.

**- Crees que ella sepa que ocurrió con…-**

Darien movió la cabeza de un lado a otro sosteniendo el volante con fuerza.

**- Mientras no despierte no podremos saber nada, pero si ella fue la única que regresó…-**

Un nudo en la garganta de Serena le impidió tragar con normalidad. Había estado tan encerrada con su propio dolor que ni siquiera había reparado en el tema de las guardianas desaparecidas ¿Hasta que punto el tema con Seiya la había afectado?

En menos de cinco minutos Darien había entrado al estacionamiento del hospital, cargado a Setsuna nuevamente en sus brazos y caminado con paso firme hacia el enorme cartel de "urgencias" que pendía del blanco y enorme edificio que tenía a la vista. Las enfermeras le reconocieron y más rápido de lo que Serena había podido sospechar, Setsuna se halló en una camilla, conectada a varios tubos e ingresando a una puerta a la que solo tenía acceso personal del recinto. Darien apareció con una bata blanca en la mano y viéndose más serio de lo común.

**- Revisaré su estado. Me haré cargo a partir de ahora. Si quieres puedes…-**

Pero Serena negó con vehemencia.

**- No, me quedaré hasta saber como está-**

**- Está bien. Como gustes-** Darien desapareció segundos después y Serena se quedó sentada sola en ese amplio pasillo de hospital que solo le provocaba tener deseos de salir huyendo de allí.

Dobló el torso hacia sus piernas y se volvió un ovillo de ropa y suspiros. Apenas si había recordado respirar en todo el trayecto. Tenía los pulmones como en carne viva y con cada exhalación la sensación no hacía más que empeorar.

Se puso de pie y caminó hasta una máquina expendedora de bebidas y comida.

Buscó entre su bolso algunas monedas y cuando las encontró insertó las suficientes para obtener una botella de agua y unas galletas saladas. Abrió la botella y bebió hasta que se sintió satisfecha, luego abrió las galletas y masticó con lentitud. Sintiéndose algo menos enferma volvió a ocupar su puesto.

¿Si Setsuna había vuelto sola quería decir que las demás no volverían? ¿Darien tenía razón? Francamente no sabía como sentirse al respecto. Las Outers ya no eran sus amigas…ni siquiera eran sus guerreras pues por voluntad propia la habían dejado pero eso no quería decir que la pena no la embargara pues lo hacía. Envolvió con dedos temblorosos el contorno de la botella y reprimió las lágrimas que picaban en sus ojos.

¿Qué debía hacer ahora? ¿Esperar a que Setsuna despertara? ¿Avisar a sus amigas? ¿Tendría que comenzar la búsqueda de personas vivas o muertas…? ¿Tenía que contactar a su madre? ¿Qué le diría? ¿Qué la primera misión que organizaba había resultado ser todo un fracaso? Se mordió el labio para no llorar

**- Serena-**

Dio un salto cuando vio que Darien la miraba desde su altura algo inquieto ¿La había estado llamando por algo rato?

**- Lo siento me distraje ¿Cómo está ella?-**

Darien se dejó caer en la silla a su lado y miró hacia el frente con detención.

**- Está estable. Logramos controlar el cuadro de hipotermia y curamos sus heridas, las que solo son superficiales. Aún no ha despertado así que ordené hacer unos estudios para asegurarme de que no presente algún daño interno, aunque no creo que sea así. Más que nada está deshidratada y con un episodio de fatiga-**

Algo en Serena se relajó. Recargó la espalda en el respaldo de la silla.

**- Seguramente por el viaje hasta aquí…debe haber estado días intentando llegar hasta acá-**

**- También lo creo. Afortunadamente lo hizo-**

Los dos guardaron silencio un largo rato.

**- ¿Le avisarás a Hotaru?- **

La mirada de Darien se suavizó. Ese nombre producía ese efecto en él.

**- Lo haré en cuanto me asegure de que Setsuna no corre peligro alguno-**

Era lo lógico. Si le decía que estaba bien y luego no era así…la pequeña estaría desolada.

**- Serena hay algo de lo que creo debemos hablar-**

El vello del cuello de Serena se erizó. De su bolsillo Darien extrajo una cajita de cristal y la posó en el regazo de Serena. La chica la tomó entre sus manos y la abrió. La palidez en el rostro de Serena se pronunció aún más.

**- Esto es…-**

La cerró de inmediato y buscó los ojos de Darien con angustia.

**- Esto no es bueno en lo absoluto- **le respondió Darien frunciendo el seño

Las peores pesadillas de Serena cobraron vida, nublando su visión y anulando su resolución.

**- Me aventuro a concluir que alguien atacó a las guerreras con la clara intención de hacerse de los anillos…de alguna forma Setsuna logró rescatarlos pero…-**

La cajita de cristal se sintió fría y pesada entre sus dedos.

**- Eso quiere decir que quien haya sido no demorará mucho en averiguar que Setsuna los tiene y vendrá por ellos-**

La cabeza de Serena solo fue capaz de formar una sola palabra. Una sola palabra que lograba mellar todo su coraje y volverlo añicos.

**- Alphonse. Fue él, vendrá por ellos-**

_Y vendrá por ií-_ susurró una voz en su interior. Destapó la botella con ansiedad y bebió para evitar las náuseas que la embargaron. Darien la observo con cautela mientras lo hacía. Las manos le temblaban tanto que todo el contenido de la botella se agitaba de un lado a otro. Incluso sus piernas no podían mantenerse quietas haciendo que la cajita de cristal diera pequeños saltitos que la hacían tintinear.

**- Probablemente se trate de él…lo que nos da algo de ventaja-**

La mirada de Serena se desvió hacia Darien-

**- ¿Ventaja?-**

**- Ya nos hemos enfrentado a él y sí, es poderoso pero ya lo derrotamos una vez-**

**- Con ayuda de la Princesa Kakkyu y ahora ella…-**

Otro espasmo la recorrió.

**- Tenemos lo que él quiere y sabemos la manera en la que actúa. Tú eres la única que sabe cuando él está alrededor ¿Lo has sentido?-**

Serena negó en silencio. Darien asintió.

**- Eso quiere decir que aún no sabe que Setsuna escapó con los anillos. Probablemente esté buscándolos por toda la galaxia o quizás…-**

La voz de Darien se transformó en un murmullo apretado. Serena se aferró a su brazo con ansia.

**- ¿Qué Darien? dímelo-**

El chico bajó la vista como intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas.

**- O quizás él las esté reteniendo para obtener la información que le falta-**

**- Oh Dios-** balbuceó Serena- **No…-**

_Rehenes._ Eran rehenes de ese tipo abominable que no conocía límites de perversión. Las náuseas la azotaron con fuerza y se sostuvo el estómago dejando caer la botella al suelo la que rodó a sus pies. Darien se inclinó para recogerla y la tomó entre sus manos mientras arrugas poblaban su frente.

**- Solo estoy especulando… lo único que podemos hacer por ahora es esperar a que Setsuna se recupere y nos cuente lo que sucedió-**

Apretó los labios intentando asentir pero la cabeza no le respondió.

**- Serena debes tranquilizarte y no perder la cabeza, eso no ayuda. Estás poniéndote verde y si alguien te ve enfermándote precisamente en este lugar te internarán contra tu voluntad ¿eso quieres?-**

Serena se obligó a respirar varias veces sintiendo los ojos inyectados en lágrimas. Darien tenía razón, estaba perdiendo la calma y pensando lo peor. Y definitivamente las cosas podían estar mucho peor.

**- ¿Necesitas ir al baño?- **

**- No-** contestó la rubia arrebatándole la botella de agua de las manos- **estoy bien. Solo…asimilando la nueva situación-**

Él asintió mientras descansaba la cabeza en la pared.

**- Tenemos los anillos, tenemos a Setsuna, el enemigo no es desconocido y hay una cierta posibilidad de que las demás guerreras estén con vida. Eso es a lo que tenemos que abocarnos-**

Serena volvió a beber agua y a medida que el líquido corría por su garganta la tormenta en su estómago se controló a algo que podía soportar.

**- Tienes razón-**

Darien se puso de pie y metió las manos a sus bolsillos.

**- Ahora será mejor que vayas a tu casa y descanses un poco. Como te he dicho, mientras Setsuna no despierte no podemos tomar ninguna decisión apresurada-**

Serena también se puso de pie y ajustó su bolso a su espalda.

**- ¿Me avisarás cuando eso suceda?-**

**- Te mantendré informada- **le contestó

Antes de que Darien se diera la vuelta Serena carraspeó para aclararse la garganta.

**- ¿Darien? se que no debería estar pidiéndote esto por una lista de razones interminables de explicar pero… por favor-** suspiró para darse valor- **¿Podrías por favor guardar estos anillos al menos mientras sepamos que decisión tomar?-**

La boca de Darien se abrió pero Serena levantó un dedo para que le dejara continuar.

**- Sé que en cierta medida son mi responsabilidad, lo sé y no estoy desligándome de ella lo juro…es solo que no puedo lidiar con esto ahora. No puedo cuidarlos…apenas puedo cuidar de mí, si el enemigo viene en su búsqueda…soy un riesgo como custodio en este instante-**

Reconocer su debilidad ante Darien no era fácil. Que él la mirara con una pizca de lástima lo hacía mucho peor. Se sonrojó a pesar de la sangre en sus venas apenas se sentía circular.

**- ¿Cómo sabes que no usaré estos anillos tal como lo hizo Seiya en su oportunidad?-**

Curiosamente la pregunta de Darien no le sorprendió. Serena balanceó la cajita de cristal entre sus manos

**- Una vez me dijiste que algunas cosas jamás cambiaban. Según tú mis ojos serán siempre los mismos. Pues yo también creo que hay algo en ti que nunca cambiará-**

Alzó la vista para verle. Si iba a decir esto sería con la frente en alto.

**- Puede que nuestra relación esté arruinada eternamente y que eso te haya vuelto desconfiado y receloso cuando se trata de mí. Lo más probable es que me sigas tratando como la peor chica de todas y que me detestes por tiempo indeterminado…pero yo se que hay algo mucho más importante que eso. Amas a este planeta y a la gente que habita en él más que a tu vida y lo amas tanto que harías cualquier cosa para protegerlo, incluso dejar todo lo demás a un lado-**

Con deliberada calma, Serena tomó ambas manos de Darien y depositó entre ellas la cajita de Cristal.

**- Tu amor hacia este planeta es tan grande…sientes una devoción tan enorme hacia esta tierra…esa parte de ti nunca cambiará. Yo confío en ese amor-**

La expresión de Serena se volvió tirante.

**- Si Alphonse viene por mí…tendrás que proteger a esta gente e incluso usar los anillos para lograrlo. Así que tómalos por favor y cuídalos mientras haga falta-**

¿Qué era eso una especie de despedida? ¿Serena se estaba entregando a ese tipo antes de luchar? El tono que estaba usando le estaba provocando escalofríos

**- Yo…-** murmuró aún absorto de su propia reacción a esas palabras- **Nada malo te sucederá. Mientras estés aquí en la tierra estás a salvo-**

Serena casi pudo leer la mente de Darien. Y lo que leyó la hizo sentir tan culpable que apenas pudo mantener la vista sobre sus ojos. Él quería protegerla y sabía que si llegaba a producirse lo peor, Darien lo haría ¿Cómo Serena podía permitir eso? Apretó más las manos de Darien. No lo permitiría.

**- Cuídalos ¿si? eso es todo lo que te pido. Nada más-**

Luego de varios suspiros, Darien asintió así que con lentitud Serena retiró las manos de las de Darien y las guardó en sus bolsillos.

**- Gracias, muchísimas gracias**- le sonrió aliviada

Una enfermera apareció desde el otro lado del pasillo con intenciones de preguntar algo a Darien. Él se volteó y le indicó que esperara un momento.

- **Debería irme, es tarde y tú estás ocupado-**

Se alejó unos pasos de él.

**- Por favor avísame cuando Setsuna pueda relatarnos lo sucedido y Darien…gracias-**

Serena caminó hacia la puerta con la botella de agua en las manos y con la cabeza gacha. Había sido una noche con un sinfín de emociones que analizar.

**- Serena- **

Ella se volteó ligeramente sorprendida.

**- ¿si?-**

Apretando la cajita de cristal que ahora se encontraba dentro del bolsillo de su delantal, Darien le miró de esa manera que a Serena le hacía recordar por que le había amado tanto. Eran sus ojos azules que le recordaban al mar cuando estaba en paz. Esa paz que tanto deseaba alcanzar en ese instante la vio reflejada por un momento en sus ojos.

**- Feliz cumpleaños-**

Una tibia sonrisa se escurrió de los labios de Serena y se retiró del recinto hospitalario. Por supuesto que Darien lo recordaría, la única vez que no lo había recordado casi lo desolló vivo. Una sonrisa honesta se escapó de los labios de Serena mientras descendía por las escaleras blancas. Estaba segura de que Darien había pensado lo mismo o al menos se aventuró a adivinar que así había sido. De pronto una tranquilidad inusitada la embargó y caminó a su casa con la imagen de la mirada de Darien en su mente.

Sin siquiera habérselo propuesto Darien le había hecho un especial regalo de cumpleaños. Paz.

* * *

_Domingo por la mañana. Kimokku._

Velas de todos los tamaños, de todos los colores, de todos los aromas imaginables parecían iluminar cada rincón del glorioso castillo en el que habitó hasta el final de sus días el último miembro de una dinastía que era tras era gobernó el planeta Kimokku.

El pueblo había perdido a su Princesa y con ello había quedado un gran vacío no solo espiritual si no que también del tipo físico. El trono estaba vacante y al fallecer el último en una línea sucesora…honestamente Serena no era amante de la política y menos de la política internacional-galáctica pero sabía muy bien lo que eso significaba. Cambios.

Muchos cambios se comenzarían a vivir en el pueblo del planeta de las flores y quizás el menos importante sería su régimen gubernamental.

Pensar en aquello había mantenido a Serena entretenida la mayor parte del viaje camino al funeral de la Princesa Kakkyu. La otra mitad del tiempo lo había dividido entre comprometerse en dejar bien puesto el nombre de su familia ante personas que de seguro se detendrían más de un segundo a evaluarla de todas las maneras posibles y por supuesto, intentar predecir como sería su primer encuentro con Seiya después de lo sucedido.

Era evidente que lo vería y eso hacía que su estómago se cerrara por completo. No le había preguntado a Yaten si asistirían a las exequias pero era algo seguro, después de todo era su princesa.

Tampoco le había platicado a su amigo la idea de viajar juntos. Ya era bastante duro tener la certeza de que el desafortunado encuentro se produciría así que evitaría a toda costa pasar más tiempo del necesario con ellos. Era una actitud inmadura y hasta irracional pero a Serena le importaba un demonio lo que pensaran. Por el momento era todo lo que podía manejar. Al menos era algo.

Así que Yaten ni siquiera planteó la posibilidad tampoco. El solo hecho de que Serena le llamase, el oír su voz, saber que un día más había transcurrido sin que Serena se perdiera en la penumbra, para él era suficiente regalo… o eso fue lo que pensó Serena cuando oyó por el auricular un suspiro pronunciado saliendo del pecho de Yaten. Eso la hizo sonreír. Ese chico pasaba más tiempo pendiente de ella que de su propia vida.

El aroma a jazmín y vainilla la trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Hacía menos de cinco minutos que habían tocado el territorio de Kimokku y Serena se había perdido entre lo ceremonioso del lugar y sus propios pensamientos.

Su vestido blanco se removió debido a la suave brisa que se presentaba al aire libre y su cabello ondeó casi en cámara lenta.

Había flores por doquier, desde la misma entrada del camino que daba inicio a los aposentos reales. Eran de colores y formas que Serena nunca había visto en su vida. Seguramente eran nativas del planeta, haciéndole justicia a su nombre.

La gente del pueblo, quienes vestían en su mayoría velos que cubrían sus rostros permanecían cautos camino hacia el interior del castillo, el que tenía las enormes puertas de madera café abiertas para que todo aquel que deseara rendir tributos a su soberana pudiera hacerlo en completa libertad. Un gesto generoso. La Princesa Kakkyu lo habría querido así.

Algunas personas portaban flores, otros velas. Ese era el origen de tanta luz y tanta delicada hermosura reunida. Por separado solo eran una pequeña chispa en la oscuridad pero juntas…eran tan resplandecientes como el sol. Quizás era la manera que tenían de acompañar a su Princesa en la transición de esta vida a la otra. Iluminando su camino, haciéndolo menos solitario.

Serena miró hacia el cielo, hacia la enorme bóveda de estrellas que pendían sobre su cabeza. Se sentía tan pequeña y nada de especial. Era curioso; la luz de la esperanza, el corazón más puro, la semilla estelar más brillante del universo no se sentía con mucho fulgor el día de hoy. Ni de cerca.

**- ¿Serena? creo que es hora de entrar-**

La voz de Mina- de sailor Venus- la trajo de un tirón a la realidad nuevamente. Sus amigas, incluida Sura, la observaban desde una prudente distancia. Era como si sencillamente supieran que por su cabeza estaban cruzando millones de ideas que no estaba dispuesta a compartir. Que asumieran que Serena no abriría la boca por mucho que ellas se preocuparan era algo triste. La hacía sentir una endemoniada niña consentida y caprichosa que hablaba con sus mejores amigas cuando se le daba la gana. Seguramente Lucio no habría tardado más de treinta segundos en soltarle esa verdad a la cara sin siquiera sonrojarse. Ese pensamiento volvió a hacerla sonreír.

Serena se cuadró de hombros y aspiró una enorme cantidad de aire.

**- Chicas, hay algo que quiero decirles-**

Tanto Mina como las demás se miraron extrañadas. Serena no había dicho más de diez palabras desde que se habían reunido en casa de Rei y la mayoría de la plática había sido para informarles acerca de Setsuna, su arribo a la tierra, su conversación con Darien y el destino de los anillos. Así que este era un cambio inesperado que las tomó a todas por sorpresa.

**- Yo quiero…-** se mordió el labio y alzó la mirada con determinación**- yo quiero hablar con ustedes antes de entrar al funeral-**

Lita se acercó algo extrañada.

**- ¿Sucede algo malo Sere? ¿Te sientes mal?-**

**- Bueno, algo-**

Rei estuvo de inmediato a su lado.

**- ¿Necesitas descansar? Podemos ingresar en otro momento-**

Serena negó con vehemencia. Algo en esa declaración no le agradó pero prefirió dejar a un lado esa línea de pensamiento.

**- No es eso. Necesito hablar con ustedes acerca de lo que sucedió el día de mi cumpleaños-**

Una gran "o" se formó en la mayoría de los labios de sus amigas. Al principio nadie dijo nada. Finalmente fue Mina la que se autonombró como vocera.

**- Sere, no tiene importancia en serio. Deberíamos haber celebrado en otro momento y no haber insistido tanto en reunirnos ese día-**

Pero Serena seguía sin estar de acuerdo.

**- No debí reaccionar así y menos después de todo lo que hicieron por mí. Fui una maleducada y una bebé con el tema. Lo siento mucho, con todas ustedes-**

Lita la golpeó levemente en el brazo.

**- Sere tu siempre eres como una bebé no nos importa. Solo queremos que estés bien**-

Nuevamente hubo algo en aquel comentario que molestó a Serena. Le sonrió condescendientemente, a todas.

**- El tema es este; ya me siento bien o lo suficientemente bien como para darme cuenta que me he comportado de la peor manera con ustedes los últimos días. Sé que solo pretendían acercarse a mí y apoyarme, solo no me sentía preparada para eso. Así que solo quiero que sepan que lo siento mucho y que ya no tendrán que preocuparse por mí-**

Mina se cruzó de brazos sin temor a demostrar su escepticismo.

**- ¿Que tan bien te sientes?-**

Serena se miró instintivamente los nudillos de las manos ¿Era necesario dar detalles? Pero luego otro pensamiento diferente la golpeó ¡Eran sus amigas por Dios! les debía algo más que monosílabos y respuestas evasivas.

**- Puedo dormir, comer y hablar…con personas. Tampoco me la paso en coma todo el día…hago cosas. Y puedo decir su nombre y tampoco voy a hiperventilar si ustedes también lo mencionan. En serio, lo estoy llevando un poco mejor. Casi me siento normal-**

Les dio una sonrisa suave y botó el resto de aire que contenía en sus pulmones.

**- Incluso he estado practicando con el regalo que me hicieron, que por cierto me encanta-**

Abrió enormemente sus ojos para expresar que eso sí era totalmente cierto.

**- Aún no soy una experta pero tengo la ilusión de ir mejorando con el tiempo. Lo he estado meditando y creo que me integraré al club de fotografía-**

Eso era una primicia que había decidido compartir con ellas. Se lo merecían. Las chicas lucieron sorprendidas y alegres por la noticia. La rodearon en un abrazo colectivo.

**- ¡Eso es estupendo Sere!-** exclamó Mina**- ¡quiero que me tomes miles de fotografías puedo ser tu modelo de ensayo!-**

Los ojos le brillaron de emoción. Serena sonrió.

**- Necesitaré bastantes miles de fotografías de ensayo para estar a la altura de los demás integrantes así que… bienvenidas sean las modelos-**

Amy, quien estaba más que impactada por este cambio de actitud tomó su mano y la frotó con ternura.

**- Que te guste algo como para querer hacerte mejor día a día es una enorme felicidad para todas nosotras. Te apoyaremos en esto totalmente-**

**- ¡Totalmente!-** exclamó Rei viéndose inusualmente alegre con todo esto

Serena casi se sintió culpable por verlas ahí sintiéndose más dichosas que ella misma. Pero tal vez haciendo feliz a la gente que había estado pendiente de ella lograría verse otra vez como alguien que tenía muchas cosas importantes en la vida por las cuales luchar, y no como alguien que había perdido parte de su ser irremediablemente.

Habiendo cumplido con parte de su cometido que había planeado para ese día Serena se alistó para dar el siguiente paso.

**- Gracias. Gracias por su paciencia y cariño incondicional. Son las mejores amigas. Y ahora creo que será mejor que nos preparemos para entrar-**

Las chicas adoptaron una postura diferente, más seria tal vez. Serena se alisó el vestido, se acomodó el cabello y se tocó el rostro para comprobar que todo estaba bien.

**- ¿Como luzco? Se que es un funeral y no debería preocuparme por esto, pero Luna me estuvo hablando anoche. Se supone que habrán personas de todo el universo ahí dentro y como que esperan ver a la "Soberana de la Luna" hacer acto de presencia-**

Serena casi había experimentando un ataque de ansiedad cuando Luna le comentó que probablemente la anunciarían ante todo el público que repletara el salón principal del castillo. Y no solo eso. La atención que generaría…las miradas se dirigirían solo a ella, a cada ínfimo detalle de su existencia.

Primero para desmitificar la leyenda que había en torno a su figura. La soberana de la Luna era real. _Sí, gente_- pensó Serena- _de carne y hueso_.

Más normal de lo que seguramente tendrían pensado, más baja de lo que imaginaban, más joven de lo que muchos creerían. Y luciendo menos fuerte de lo que seguramente esperaban.

Lo segundo que querrían ver sería el Cristal de Plata. Lamentablemente no podría cumplir con sus expectativas en este aspecto. Luna le había encargado puntualmente que no utilizara el Cristal a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario. Habría demasiada gente, gente a la cual Serena no tendría la oportunidad de evaluar el suficiente tiempo como para saber si su codicia era más grande que su temor a que les cortaran la mano por tratar de apropiarse de la joya. Palabras de Luna, no de ella.

Y finalmente lo tercero que querrían ver sería quien acompañaría del brazo a la Soberana del imperio Lunar. Pues bien, en este punto se llevarían una enorme decepción. Al parecer el universo era una gran cacerola de chismes y comentarios que iban de un rincón a otro. Su compromiso con el Príncipe de la tierra- si, Darien- y su posterior cancelación había recorrido parte del universo, pero no todo para su sorpresa. Así que seguramente muchos estarían esperando a que la pareja se presentara junta.

Otros por supuesto estarían esperando para descubrir con quien recorrería ese largo pasillo color rojo la Princesa de la Luna ¿Sería la estrella a la cual la Princesa eligió por sobre el Príncipe? ¿Sería alguien más? ¿Un príncipe lejano tal vez? ¿Un terrícola?

Pues Serena sí tenía pensado hacerlo con alguien, que les agradara su elección era algo distinto. En ese momento se felicitó mentalmente haber tomado la decisión de hacer este viaje sin la compañía de los hermanos Kou y menos la de Darien. Alimentar al comidillo universal era más de lo que podría soportar en ese instante.

Aguardó a que sus amigas le respondieran. Sabía que no lucía en su mejor momento ni de lejos y que tenía el aspecto de estarse recuperando de un largo período en cama pero se había esforzado por parecer a la altura de lo que los demás esperaban. Quizás era un esfuerzo que no tendría que haber hecho pero lo cierto es que no lo hacía por ella.

Con dos de sus dedos Serena rozó la luna creciente que había aparecido en su frente.

No había visto a su madre en mucho tiempo y lo cierto es que la necesitaba pero de una manera totalmente diferente que hace un par de días. Si la hubiera contactado con el dolor vívido y punzante probablemente le hubiera suplicado acabar con él, así como lo había hecho tiempo atrás. Habría sido la solución más fácil y efectiva tal vez.

Pero definitivamente algo había cambiado hace un par de noches. La noche de su cumpleaños.

Ahora Serena sentía que la piel dañada, la piel envenenada y desgarrada de dolor estaba siendo reemplazada por otra capa. Una más resistente, nueva y sin agujeros ni cortaduras. El proceso se sentía muy lento y no podía desconocer que en ocasiones dolía lo suficiente como para querer volver a apagar sus sentidos, pero cada vez que eso sucedía recordaba los rayos de la Luna cayendo sobre ella. Llenándola, devolviéndose las fuerzas. Eso estaba ocurriendo con más frecuencia.

Así que aún seguía necesitando a su madre pero no para que le sacase el dolor del alma, sino más bien para compartirlo con ella. Ese día en la noche con Lucio y Yun había descubierto que decirlo en voz alta no lo había hecho desaparecer pero sí lo había hecho más llevadero. Esa noche definitivamente había estado llena de sorpresas.

Rei la tomó por los hombros y le ajustó el vestido en la parte del escote. Luego la hizo alzar la barbilla y enderezar la espalda.

**- Así esta bien. Luces preciosa. Nosotras estaremos detrás de ti-**

**- No hay nadie que se compare contigo Sere-** le dijo Lita guiñándole un ojo

Algo en la voz de sus amigas le hizo creer que estaban siendo honestas. Eran demasiado buenas como para darse cuenta que no era así.

Antes de que Serena se decidiera a caminar, tenía una petición especial que hacer.

**- Chicas espero que no se molesten pero me gustaría que Sura caminara a mi lado ¿esta bien?-**

La aludida saltó de la esquina alejada en la que había estado y sus ojos se vieron tan enormes que miles de estrellas se reflejaron en ellos.

Había decidido viajar junto a las guerreras y su amiga Serena principalmente por que a su lado podría soportar recorrer ese pasillo hasta el final, sin salir corriendo despavorida en dirección contraria al féretro en el que con seguridad descansaba la Princesa Kakkyu.

Llevaba los atuendos propios de su país y un velo color beige cubría su rostro. Le había servido bastante para ocultar su rostro cada vez más macilento. No creía que pudiera estar más tiempo ahí, ni siquiera sabía si podría cruzar las puertas del castillo sin llorar. Aún no había llorado pero las lágrimas eran una constante amenaza y tenía miedo de que decidieran hacer acto de presencia justamente cuando viera el rostro de su fallecida amiga. Pero tenía que verlo. Aunque fuera por última vez tendría que hacerlo. Se lo debía y si se iba de su planeta sin cumplir con esa tarea, jamás se lo perdonaría.

**- Serena…-** dijo casi sin voz- **no creo que sea buena idea-**

Pero la rubia no pensaba lo mismo.

**- ¿Por qué no?-**

Sus ojos negros, ocultos tras el velo, bajaron hacia sus pies.

**- Tú eres una Princesa. La gente no espera verte conmigo desfilar por ese pasillo-**

Esa excusa le pareció la cosa más ridícula del mundo. Casi sintió un poco de molestia hacia su amiga

**- Esas son tonterías. Ser Princesa tiene sus privilegios, como por ejemplo elegir con quien hago esa tonta caminata-**

Las manos de Sura se retorcieron nerviosamente.

**- Por favor Serena, compréndeme-**

La rubia entrecerró los ojos para poder mirar a través de ese velo que no le permitía saber que otra cosa le estaba escondiendo Sura tan pobremente. Tal vez podía ocultar su mirada pero su expresión corporal decía mucho. Estaba totalmente asustada.

**- ¿Qué va mal Sura?-**

Sura apretó otra vez sus manos y se mojó los labios. No podía hablar de aquello, no aún…y menos en aquel lugar.

**- La gente de aquí…-** susurró con cuidado para evitar que alguien más les oyera**- la gente de aquí no me tiene en buena estima, así que por favor déjame declinar tu oferta-**

Las demás guerreras se miraron impresionadas. Serena casi soltó una risa burlesca pero la reprimió.

**- ¿Sura? Eres la chica más dulce que he conocido no puedo creer que…-**

**- Serena-** dijo ella intentando terminar con ello- **solo entremos y ya-**

Era la primera vez que oía a Sura hablar tan secamente. Pero no la cuestionó ni la recriminó. Era un momento muy complicado para ella así que lo dejó pasar…por el momento. Le sonrió cálidamente y asintió.

**- Está bien lo comprendo, pero no caminarás tras las guerreras. Todas ellas son igual de importantes para mí, ninguna caminará delante de la otra. Habrán cinco personas caminando detrás de mí en una perfecta línea horizontal y como verás estás considerada. En eso no me puedes decir que no-**

El alivio se vio reflejado en ella, relajó los hombros y asintió con una leve sonrisa.

**- Está bien-**

Serena suspiró y miró a sus amigas.

**- Está bien. Comencemos con esto-**

* * *

Habían hecho sonar trompetas para anunciar su llegada. Trompetas…

Y no solo eso. Un hombre había gritado su nombre haciendo que cada individuo de ese salón volteara la vista hacia la entrada, que por cierto era gigantesca. Tenían que haber al menos tres mil personas ahí o sea, tres mil pares de ojos se dedicaron a escudriñar su rostro sin siquiera pestañear.

A esas alturas Serena ya no se sentía tanto como una Princesa en un lindo vestido y zapatos de cristal, más bien tenia la impresión de haberse convertido en la atracción principal de un circo. Un fenómeno.

Dio un paso dubitativo y tuvo la precaución de tomar su vestido con ambas manos para alzarlo un poco del suelo, para evitar así una estrepitosa caída. Eso no estaba en sus planes. _Vamos Serena, tú puedes, enorgullece a tu familia, se lo debes._

Alzó la barbilla lo suficiente para lucir orgullosa de sí sin parecer altiva y dio otro paso. Y luego otro, hasta que finalmente se vio caminando a un paso seguro y intencionalmente pausado tal como Luna le había aconsejado.

Serena se dio el tiempo de mirar hacia cada lado del largo pasillo. Las velas daban la impresión de que una enorme llamarada ardía en algún lugar estratégico que permitía iluminarlo todo y las flores expedían un aromado casi embriagador.

Las personas la observaban con expresiones que a Serena le hacían preguntarse que era lo que tanto les impresionaba. _Si, soy yo gente- _pensó Serena- _Nada más y nada menos que esto. _Pero eran dulces y respetuosos y ella les respondió con amabilidad y sencillez.

Reconoció entre el público gente vistiendo los atuendos típicos de Kimokku, más ese velo. Había otros-principalmente hombres- luciendo vestiduras con capas, escudos bordados y espadas colgando del costado. Algo así como caballeros o soldados, seguramente embajadores de sus planetas.

Y había otros que definitivamente tenían que ser soberanos de otros planetas a los que Serena había reconocido no precisamente por sus coronas. Eran hombres y mujeres que la veían de una forma totalmente diferente a los demás.

La evaluaban de una manera que le hizo escocer su nueva piel, como si intentaran averiguar cosas para las cuales no se había preparado _¿Tiene la edad suficiente para gobernar? ¿Es más fuerte que yo? ¿Podría derrotarle en batalla? ¿Mi Reino es más importante que el suyo? ¿Si formo una alianza con ella seré más poderoso? ¿Deseo ser su amigo o enemigo? _

Política, poder, conveniencia, envidia, cinismo. Luna se había quedado completamente corta con sus advertencias. Eran mucho peores de lo que imaginó.

Y en ningún momento dejaron de sonreír en su dirección ni en inclinar sus cabezas conforme ella avanzaba. Como si lo hubieran hecho miles de veces antes. Como una danza sincronizada que habían aprendido desde hace mucho y que sabían de memoria. Pues ella no la sabía y no tenía interés alguno en aprenderla.

Así que Serena fijó su atención en la gente común y corriente. Esa que le sonreía-realmente le sonreía- y la saludaba con afecto, aunque no le conocieran y no supieran nada de ella. Fueron ellos los que le dieron la confianza suficiente para seguir hasta el final.

El ataúd de la Princesa Kakkyu brillaba con el reflejo de las velas encendidas a su alrededor. Era casi cegador. Serena se dejó guiar por la atracción casi magnética que le producía conocer el contenido de ese ataúd. Era estúpido y casi enfermizo pero quizás si le veía ahí; pálida, con los ojos cerrados, finalmente entendería que era real. Que ella había muerto y que esta era la despedida definitiva.

Cuando se encontraba a unos pocos metros oyó un sollozo proveniente de su espalda que la hizo detenerse abruptamente. Se giró para ver que iba mal con sus amigas.

Las inspeccionó una a una con especial esmero. Sabía perfectamente que el protocolo era algo importante a seguir y que no debía detenerse ahí en medio, por su seguridad y para no alterar al público pero poco le interesó eso cuando detectó que era Sura quien lloraba tras ese velo. Dio dos pasos en su dirección y tomó su brazo con calidez, entrelazándolo con el suyo.

**- Ven, por favor Sura-**

Ella negó, intentando sofocando sin resultado otro sollozo.

**- Yo…-**

Serena la impulsó a caminar con ella. Logró que parte del peso de Sura lo recargara en su hombro. Si bien no tenía mucha fuerza bien le alcanzaría para ayudar a su amiga. No había estado con ella en sus primeros días en la tierra y eso era algo que aún no se perdonaba. Tenía que apoyarla al menos en ese instante.

**- Déjame estar contigo cuando llegue el momento del adiós-** le susurró Serena

Sura se secó los ojos con un pañuelo que con anterioridad había mantenido en su bolsillo.

**- La gente…-**

**- Estoy viendo a la gente y me importan lo mismo que hace cinco minutos- **respondió Serena con un tinte de disgusto

Serena agarró con más fuerza su brazo y continuo con su paso seguro aunque su rostro se suavizó notoriamente.

**- Yo también necesito de alguien cuando llegue ahí delante-** le dijo algo afectada.

Eso fue suficiente para que Sura accediera a caminar junto a Serena el resto de trecho que faltaba, que no era mucho.

Cuando finalmente lo hicieron realmente no se preparó para lo que encontraría.

Era como si la Princesa Kakkyu estuviese durmiendo un plácido sueño. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, sus brazos cruzados en su regazo y la expresión de su rostro era de la más absoluta calma. Incluso no lucía tan pálida como había esperado. Seguramente la habían preparado precisamente con esa intención. Era casi irreal pensar que estaba muerta; solo dormía. Ese era el efecto que buscaban, para que no impactara tanto.

Serena se sintió rodeada de pronto por sus amigas, que formaron un escudo protector detrás de su cuerpo. Agradeció ese gesto de intimidad no por ella, sino que por Sura. Merecía decir adiós a su amiga en un ambiente ligeramente menos expuesto que en el que estaban.

Se concentró en el rostro de la Princesa Kakkyu y aunque se sintió acongojada y presa de una extraña tristeza las lágrimas no vinieron. Sura en cambio lloraba amargamente y se tomó la cabeza como si fuera a explotarle en cualquier momento.

Serena cambió la posición de su brazo y lo pasó por la cintura de Sura por temor a que fuera a desplomarse en el suelo.

Era curioso pero después de lo que había pasado con Seiya, Serena jamás habría pensado que podría sostener a una persona otra vez como lo estaba haciendo con Sura. No solo estaba comportándose como su apoyo físico sino que sentía que estaba haciendo lo mismo con su moral. Estaba manteniendo a ambas en pie.

Hace un par de días Serena no podía ni con su propio dolor y sin embargo ahí estaba, brindándole su hasta ahora inexistente fortaleza a una persona que lo necesitaba aún más.

Las palabras de Darien golpearon en su mente, sacudiéndola de improviso.

_Sura es frágil, como lo eras tú antes, tú ya no necesitas de los demás puedes sola. _En ocasiones creía que era todo lo contrario, pero no esta vez.

Sobó la espalda de Sura con paciencia para que así salieran todos esos sollozos que Sura había guardado durante días. Las personas tenían distintas maneras de expresar su dolor. Algunas lo aceptaban como parte de la vida, otras vivían el duelo por completo; con la tristeza, las lágrimas, la negación y luego la aceptación y otras sencillamente se volvían comatosas.

Ya sabía en que categoría incluir a Sura y a ella misma.

Sura apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Serena y en lo que parecieron largos minutos los sollozos se fueron haciendo cada vez menos profundos. En ningún momento Serena dejó de contener a Sura, se mantuvo firme en todos los aspectos para ella. Era increíble. Incluso ella se sorprendió de su propia actitud. Había pensado que estar cerca de un ambiente cargado de angustia no le haría bien pero lo cierto es que todo eso había pasado a segundo plano en el instante en el que Sura se derrumbó.

_Haría cualquier cosa por ti- _le había dicho Yaten en su habitación en vísperas de su cumpleaños. Y Serena haría cualquier cosa por aquella chica que lucía idénticamente a ella en muchas formas pero sustancialmente distinta en las cosas trascendentales.

La cabeza de Sura se alzó del hombro de Serena y lanzando un largo suspiro levantó su velo y se descubrió el rostro. Hubieron algunos comentarios que se transformaron pronto en murmullos persistentes y uno que otro grito de asombro ahogado.

No tardaron en llegar las miradas de asombro e incredulidad de aquellos que estaban cerca de ellas, seguramente notando el enorme parecido entre Serena y Sura, sacando sus propias conjeturas, algunas erradas y otras no tanto y despertando el interés de aquellos que hasta ese momento solo le habían visto como una soberana más de las muchas que habían desfilado por ese corredor.

Hubo otros que definitivamente reconocieron a Sura como la doncella y amiga de la Princesa Kakkyu y en ellos se notó claramente una postura diferente. Sura había estado en lo cierto y por alguna razón que Serena no lograba explicar no se veían muy felices de encontrarle ahí. _Confusión, cautela, incluso temor._

Era la cosa más rara del mundo. Sura podía despertar muchas cosas pero no esas emociones. Aunque una idea hasta ahora vaga cruzó la mente de Serena.

No conocía mucho de Sura. Lo referente a su vida en el planeta de las flores, de su pasado, de su familia, de su infancia le eran detalles absolutamente desconocidos. No es que sospechara de Sura y la creyera una mala persona. La conexión que había logrado con ella habría sido imposible si le despertara algún tipo de sentimiento distinto a la ternura, confianza y calidez…pero- y aunque le costara reconocerlo- Sura nunca había hablado de su vida privada más allá de un par de comentarios insignificantes.

Era reservada al extremo y generalmente cuando se es así, es porque hay algo que deseas mantener fuera del alcance de todo el mundo.

Serena no supo determinar que le incomodó más; no haber tenido la amabilidad de preguntar a Sura detalles de su vida que la ayudaran a entender un poco más su historia o que Sura no hubiera tomado la iniciativa de contárselo.

De todas maneras esa idea se disipó cuando notó que Sura se preparaba para decir algo.

Los labios de Sura se abrieron y temblaron un poco.

**- Princesa Kakkyu…-** susurró tan bajito que Serena casi tuvo problemas para oírle**- mi amiga…he venido a decirte adiós-**

Sonó tan débil que Serena no pudo evitar acariciar con el dorso de la mano su espalda para instarla a que continuara.

**- Creo que nunca tendré las suficientes palabras para agradecer todo lo que has hecho por mí, desde el primer día que te conocí…-**

Se secó una lágrima solitaria que caía por su mejilla.

**- Fuiste mi primera y única amiga en este sitio, que se sintió muy frío y triste antes de que entraras a mi vida…-**

Serena oyó sin hacer ningún tipo de comentario ni gesto acusatorio.

**- Perdóname por no poder defenderte. Perdóname por no cumplir con la misión que me impuse desde que me acogiste a tu lado-**

Sura estiró la mano para alcanzarle pero se detuvo en seco, dejando su brazo suspendido en el aire.

**- Tengo tantas cosas que decir pero se que no tengo tiempo…aunque tengo la esperanza de que a partir de este instante te mantengas a mi lado…hasta que algún día nos volvamos a ver…-**

Retrocedió un paso y se abrazó fuertemente las costillas.

**- Porque nos volveremos a ver Princesa. En aquel columpio en el que nos conocimos cuando pequeñas…y tú me sonreirás cálidamente…y yo así sabré que me has perdonado al fin…siempre te recordaré como la primera persona que realmente me vio…-**

Sura hundió la cabeza en el hombro de Serena con fuerza y reprimió un sollozo. Esa era la señal de retirada, los respetos habían sido presentados y era hora de salir de ahí. Por el bien de ambas. Serena miró a sus guerreras y les asintió son firmeza luego removió el velo del rostro de Sura y volvió a ponerlo en su lugar.

Caminó en dirección al exterior con un paso más acelerado que al principio pero sin perder la gracia que había luchado por mantener. Aún así su rostro fue menos cálido y cercano que al principio. No tenía ningún interés en que Sura fuera sometida al mismo escrutinio público que ella. Además…

Algo le hacía intuir que esa gente, la misma que solo hace un par de minutos le había saludado y recibido tan amenamente a ella, se regocijarían de ver a Sura en ese estado. Eso había cambiado totalmente la visión que tenía de aquellas personas.

Había cosas que a los ojos de Serena no estaban encajando, cosas que había pasado por alto pero que ahora hacían ruido más que nunca en su cerebro. La visita a Kimokku estaba siendo hasta el momento de lo más instructiva. Había aprendido en el recorrido del adiós a la Princesa Kakkyu más de lo que pudiera haber creído.

El misterio de Sura no hacía más que crecer y crecer con el tiempo.

* * *

Finalmente Serena había logrado escapar a toda la atención que había generado su participación en este acto. No había contado el número de personas a las cuales había tenido que saludar pero eran muchas. Se había visto obligada a mantener conversaciones en las que prácticamente no tenía el más mínimo interés ni conocimiento.

Extrañó a su madre, seguramente ella habría sabido como manejar esas situaciones perfectamente, de manera rápida y concisa, mientras que ella no había tenido la suficiente valentía para retirarse y había tenido que oír una y otra vez los mismos temas.

Afortunadamente encontró la manera de huir desapercibidamente del barullo para refugiarse en la parte más alejada del castillo y ahora caminaba calmadamente por los jardines del palacio aguardando a que Sura reuniera todas sus pertenencias, para así poder regresar a casa.

Estaba cansada de todo el ajetreo, le dolía la cabeza y lo único que deseaba a esas alturas era una ducha caliente, su cama y una buena taza de leche con cereales.

Sabía que las chicas estaban cerca, no podía verlas pero podía confiar en que no le dejarían ahí desprotegida con tantos desconocidos rondándole. Incluso ellas habían logrado distraer a varias personas para que pudiera respirar algo de aire puro.

Serena decidió recostarse en uno de los pilares que sostenían parte de las muchas fachadas del castillo y se abrazó a sí misma. No sabría como acostumbrarse a toda esa opulencia, a todo ese protocolo tan estricto, a todas las reglas de etiqueta que francamente la parecían sacadas de un libro del siglo XV. Ese no era su ambiente y ni de cerca podría llegar a sentirse a gusto ahí.

**- Ven aquí pequeñín-** oyó a lo lejos un murmullo suave

Eso la hizo alzar la cabeza pensando en que alguien le estaba llamando. Pero no era así.

**- Ven, no temas-** volvió a oír esta vez más lejos

Caminó hacia el origen de la voz. Dobló hacia una de las esquinas del jardín esperando encontrarse con el autor de esos susurros cuando chocó de frente con algo muy duro que la hizo hundir su nariz.

**- ¡Ayyy eso dolió!-** gritó Serena llevándose las manos al rostro

Luego vio que unas manos se posaban en sus hombros y la sujetaban para que no se fuera de espalda debido a la fuerza del choque.

**- ¡Lo siento! ¿Estás bien?-**

Serena levantó la vista cuando se percató que la voz débil que había oído en realidad no lo era tanto. Más bien se parecía más a la de un chico algo preocupado pero que mantenía su tono varonil. El corazón le palpitó con fuerzas al verle. Era lindo, con el cabello color miel hondeado que caía por sus hombros delicadamente y sus ojos eran del color de una de las flores que había visto frecuentemente en ese planeta; entre lila y violeta. Su rostro no era fino sino que sus facciones eran bastante masculinas y su sonrisa era amena. Serena le habría respondido de buena gana sonriéndole de vuelta, de no haber sido por la corona dorada que pendía de su cabeza.

La mirada de Serena se endureció e inmediatamente sus hombros se tensaron. Algo en su piel se sintió punzar.

El chico que aún aguardaba por una respuesta quitó las manos lentamente y las levantó en señal de avenencia.

**- Lo…lo siento Princesa Serena. No fue mi intención lastimarla…ni tocarla sin permiso-**

Así que la había reconocido. Este chico le había visto con anterioridad, seguramente en la ceremonia realizada en el salón principal del castillo.

**- No importa-** se allanó a responder Serena con voz controlada, para no demostrar inseguridad- **yo no me fijé por donde iba-**

El chico, algo inquieto, miró por sobre el hombro de Serena mientras daba un paso hacia atrás.

**- Fue mi culpa estaba distraído. De veras lo siento…y me sentiría mucho más tranquilo si no lanza a sus guerreras sobre mí-**

Serena giró su cabeza para mirar en donde estaban sus amigas. No podía verlas pero seguramente no tardarían en alcanzarla y si la veían con esa expresión de perplejidad probablemente averiguarían que las cosas no estaban bien así que se obligó a mantener la calma, respiró y le sonrió amablemente de vuelta.

**- No se preocupe no haré algo así. En realidad…- **dijo Serena dudando si seguir o no hablando con este desconocido- **en realidad oí algo y me encaminé para saber de que se trataba-**

El rostro del chico se iluminó.

**- No he visto a nadie más por este lugar así que seguramente tuve que ser yo. Estaba llamando a un gatito que estaba escondido tras unos arbustos pero en cuanto me acerqué se alejó-**

**- ¿Un gatito?-** preguntó Serena algo interesada

¿Qué hacía un chico como este llamando a un gatito? Seguramente el chico leyó la pregunta que Serena se estaba haciendo mentalmente y abrió la boca luego de sonrojarse ligeramente.

**- Yo…yo lo quería tomar y dárselo a mi hermanita pequeña. Se siente sola cuando salgo de viaje así que pensé en obsequiárselo. Le hará compañía mientras yo no estoy**-

Las cejas de Serena se alzaron con sincera sorpresa. Tal vez estaba juzgando mal a este chico.

**- Que lindo gesto-** respondió Serena enseñándole otra sonrisa cauta

El chico pestañeó por varios segundos como si estuviera intentando recobrar la conciencia. Luego se llevó una de los brazos al abdomen y se inclinó para presentar sus respetos.

**- Perdone mis modales Princesa, la he lastimado y ni siquiera sabe quien soy. Mi nombre es Albert, Príncipe de la estrella Apus-**

La gente definitivamente tenía que dejar de hacer eso ante ella, era extrañísimo, pero se reservó sus impresiones y le imitó.

**- Yo soy la Princesa Serena de la Luna-**

Tomó ambos lados de su vestido e hizo una pequeña reverencia.

**- Es un honor estar ante usted. Su nombre y su leyenda resuenan en todo el universo-**

Serena se enderezó.

**- Gracias…creo-**

El chico príncipe sonrió y cuando lo hacia se veía más bello aún.

- **¿Desea dar un paseo conmigo?-**

Serena quedó un poco golpeada ante la propuesta. Esa corona en su cabeza centelleaba cada vez que él se movía, haciéndola recordar su origen. Aún así asintió. Al menos no le había preguntado su opinión sobre la política interestelar. Todavía.

Caminaron juntos un par de minutos en silencio admirando el paisaje contemplativamente. Albert había tenido razón. No se veía nadie en muchos metros a la redonda. Seguramente estaban todos compartiendo una de esas entretenidas charlas al otro lado del castillo.

**- ¿Conociste a la Princesa Kakkyu?-**

Al parecer Albert se sorprendió por algo que Serena dijo pero se recuperó rápidamente.

**- Mis padres fueron muy cercanos a ella pero no pudieron estar presentes hoy por otros compromisos así que vine en su representación, aunque aún no te tenido la oportunidad de presentarle mis respetos-**

Serena asintió con lentitud.

**- Ya veo-**

Serena cruzó sus manos delante de su regazo

**- ¿Asistes a muchos eventos así? Me refiero a reuniones con líderes de tantos lugares-**

**- Últimamente si. Es bueno conocer los asuntos del reino-**

_Uh- uh._ El rostro de Serena se contrajo, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por él.

**- ¿Le molestan? Me refiero a los asuntos políticos-**

Serena pensó que tal vez sería mejor no revelar tanta información a este desconocido.

**- No son lo mío-** luego repensó eso último- **definitivamente no son lo mío-**

Albert asintió mientras colocaba sus manos tras la espalda.

- **¿Qué hará entonces cuando tome las riendas de su reino?-**

_Buena pregunta chico listo e interesado en asuntos que no eran de su incumbencia._

**- No lo sé. Supongo que nombraré a un asesor-**

**- O puede dejar que su esposo se encargue de los asuntos que le generan incomodidad-**

La mirada de Serena casi fue de espanto.

**- O puedo nombrar un asesor-** volvió a repetir, esta vez con más énfasis

Albert sonrió divertidamente por algo que Serena no comprendió.

**- Entonces un asesor será-**

Albert asintió y luego entrecerró los ojos.

**- Su antiguo prometido se acaba de presentar hace algunos minutos en el salón principal. Pensé que querría saberlo-**

Un frío recorrió la espina dorsal de Serena. Algo en ese comentario no tenía sentido pero Serena no le prestó la suficiente atención pues se distrajo con la noticia de que Darien había llegado a Kimokku, y del hecho de que era más bien conocido como oírlo su "antiguo prometido" y no el Príncipe de la tierra.

**- ¿Las relaciones con él no son buenas?-**

**- Las relaciones con él son…**- Serena intentó buscar la palabra adecuada ¿tirantes? ¿Difíciles? ¿Insufribles**?- algo complejas aunque últimamente han mejorado bastante-**

**- Ya veo-** respondió el pensando en algo más- **después del término del compromiso usted permaneció viviendo en la tierra ¿verdad?-**

Vaya este chico se sabía la historia completa. Menudo chismoso.

**- Mi vida está en ese planeta, mi familia, mis amigos mi…- **Serena se detuvo atropelladamente- **todo. No puedo irme de ahí, soy cien por ciento terrícola-**

**- Salvo por su sangre real y su descendencia Lunar-**

_Ese pequeño detalle…_

**- Salvo por eso, claro-**

Se detuvieron cuando llegaron a dos grandes estatuas de mármol en medio del jardín. La primera era de un hombre más que bello, eso se notaba por sus facciones perfectas esculpidas hacía ya tanto tiempo. A Serena le recordó aquellas ilustraciones que se veía en los libros de historia antigua, la de los dioses griegos con sus elegantes capas y cabellos largos. Además le recordó a algo más que no supo definir en ese instante pues el rostro de la mujer desvió su atención totalmente. Era como un ángel o como debía de ser un ángel. Sus párpados estaban semi cerrados, como si estuviera viendo algo muy lejano y su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una capa que cubría los lugares necesarios para no hacerla ver vulgar si nomás bien exquisitamente hermosa. Su cabello era largo y se arremolinaba junto a su vestido.

Las dos estatuas estaban unidas en un fiero abrazo que casi no permitía distinguir donde comenzaba uno y donde terminaba otro y para completar esa postal de ensueño una fuente en donde flotaban flores acuáticas lavaban sus pies.

Serena se sentó en el borde y metió una de sus manos al agua. Había en ella un persistente aroma a jazmín. Lo había olfateado en varios lugares ese día.

**- ¿Muy hermosas no cree?-**

Serena lo descubrió mirando hacia las enormes representaciones en piedra con una mirada inescrutable.

- **Si, lo son-** respondió la rubia siguiendo su mirada e intentando descifrar ese extraño tono que había adoptado.

Justo en ese instante el príncipe Albert se encontró con su mirada. La estaba estudiando con la misma clase de atención que segundos antes había aplicado en las figuras. De pronto Serena sintió deseos de rascarse los brazos.

- **Me pregunto en quien estarán inspiradas…**- murmuró sin mucha curiosidad en su voz. Más bien parecía saberlo y buscaba que Serena picara el anzuelo y preguntara. En cambio ella decidió hacer otra clase de pregunta.

**- ¿Conoces su historia?-**

Él se sentó a su lado luego de un instante. Serena no quiso ser irrespetuosa con él pero de haber podido hacerlo, se habría alejado un par de centímetros.

**- La verdad es que no, pero esperaba que pudiéramos descubrirla-**

Serena tomó entre sus manos unas de las flores antes de que esa sugerencia la congelara por completo. Con medida calma se irguió y le observó mientras analizaba que tal cerca ese chico estaba de su espacio personal.

**- ¿Descubrirla? ¿Como?-**

El príncipe Albert también introdujo una mano en la fuente y se dedicó a formar ondas en el agua. Algo en el ambiente que rodeaba al príncipe había cambiado. Se había vuelto más espeso, más difícil de asimilar.

**- No lo sé Princesa Serena ¿tal vez tú me dirás como?-**

Algo en esa pregunta la hizo tensarse, algo en toda esa conversación la hizo tensarse tal como lo hizo la primera vez que le vio. Esta era la desventaja de platicar con personas que parecían saber más de ti que tu nombre o estado civil actual. La mandíbula de Serena se endureció y sus ojos celestes se oscurecieron o tal vez era el agua de la fuente reflejándose en ellos pero lo cierto es que bajo ninguna circunstancia Serena continuaría platicando con un chico al que apenas había visto quince minutos. Y que tenía una corona y una mirada inquisitiva. Definitivamente tendría que comenzar a confiar más en sus instintos y en los consejos de su amiga Luna.

Se puso de pie de inmediato en actitud reservada.

**- He pasado demasiado tiempo alejada de mis amigas, debo irme. Ha sido un placer, majestad-**

Albert le imitó y también se puso de pie.

**- Puedo escoltarla hasta que se reúna con sus amigas- **

Serena negó humildemente mientras él seguía lanzando en su dirección miradas que bordeaban la desfachatez.

**- Gracias pero no es necesario que se moleste, se el camino de regreso. Hasta pronto-**

_O hasta nunca._ Prefería perderse en el palacio a seguir cerca de ese sujeto. Quería que se alejara lo más pronto posible de ella y que dejara de observarla así. Estaba comenzando a sentir esa vibra otra vez, la de la piel escociéndole. Mala vibra.

Caminó un par de pasos apresurados sabiendo que el príncipe la seguía a una prudente distancia. De pronto se le vino a la mente uno de esos programas de África salvaje. Ahora podía comprender un poco mejor a las gacelas cuando estaban siendo acechadas por un león._ Ella gacela-Él león._ Tenía la mala sensación de que saltaría en cualquier momento sobre ella. Ser víctima definitivamente no iba con Serena.

Así que cuando tuvo la oportunidad aceleró el paso y dio la vuelta en la primera esquina que encontró, escondiéndose tras un pilar. Agradeció estar tan delgada como para que su cuerpo completo fuera ocultado por esa gigantesca columna de piedra. Cuando la sombra del chico pasó a escasos metros de Serena contuvo la respiración hasta que notó que no venía en su dirección sino que le había esquivado. Encontraría antes a sus amigas y él no la molestaría más.

Se recargó con las piernas temblándole debido al nerviosismo que había estado conteniendo y suspiró aliviada. Al menos Serena podía decir que había salido de ese embrollo por sí misma y sin demasiadas consecuencias. Bien por ella.

Con el susto la mente de Serena había comenzado a funcionar tan rápido que veía las cosas con más claridad que de costumbre. Era como si la adrenalina que corría por sus venas hubiera hecho conectar a sus neuronas provocándole una bomba de estimulación cerebral. Luego de meditar unos segundos estas eran las cosas que había concluido.

El Príncipe Albert era un mentiroso. Había dicho que no había estado presente en el desfile de Serena y sus guerreras por el salón principal pero le había reconocido antes de que Serena se presentara y también había visto a Darien. Difícilmente podías ver a alguien si no te encontrabas en el lugar.

Probablemente la había estado siguiendo y planeó ese encuentro para pasar tiempo con ella, incluso la había conducido hacia ese lugar alejado en donde era menos probable toparse con más personas y aunque las razones no las sabía intuía que no eran buenas.

Jamás volvería a confiar en un sujeto con una corona en la cabeza, con el doble de su peso y una espada en la cintura. Eran una combinación letal.

Y Serena dejó la más importante de sus conclusiones para el final y curiosamente era la que más desconcierto le generaba. Comprendió por qué el príncipe Albert había insistido tanto en que observara aquella estatua que habían visitado en el jardín. Era fácil interpretar que él lo había descubierto al instante, quizás tiempo antes de encontrarse con ella y lo había preparado todo. Un ramalazo de incertidumbre se instaló en el interior de Serena mientras abría los ojos para intentar ver más allá. Luego los entrecerró hacia el horizonte tal como lo había visto en el semblante de la mujer cincelada en mármol hasta que pudo tener una perspectiva de su propio perfil en una de las ventanas alineadas al final del corredor.

Esa figura de belleza celestial era idéntica a ella.

* * *

Seiya se había plantado frente a ese árbol por más de una hora viéndolo variar con cada tonalidad del cielo. Lo había visto ser verde, luego anaranjado y ahora presentaba una tonalidad entre violácea y azul. Era grande, frondoso y reflejaba los cambios del cielo en sus hojas haciendo que Seiya dudara respecto a cual era su verdadero color.

Las ramas del lado derecho y parte de su tronco habían sido alcanzadas por el fuego. Seguramente el ataque al palacio o alguno de los que se habían iniciado con fuego le había alcanzado pero no lo suficiente como para matarlo. Ahora tenía un aspecto que lo hacía ver mitad vivo mitad muerto. Curiosamente él se sentía igual a ese árbol.

La mente de Seiya había estado luchando con la misma pregunta desde el momento en el que puso un pie en Kimokku ¿Qué haría al ver a bombom? ni siquiera el presentar sus respetos a la Princesa Kakkyu o constatar los daños que había sufrido su pueblo natal había hecho tanto eco en él como esa pregunta. Y todo lo que obtenía cada vez que ideaba una respuesta era espacios en blanco.

Seiya pasó una mano por su cabello en un intento de despertar a su cerebro. Era un idiota y honestamente no sabía a quien estaba tratando de engañar. Engañar a los demás ya era malo, engañarse a sí mismo era patético.

Sabía por qué estaba precisamente en ese sitio y no en otro. De todos los lugares del reino había uno solo en el que quería estar. Uno solo en el que tenía la certeza de poder ver a bombom. Sin público, sin presiones, sin nadie alrededor que presenciara la ruina de ambos. Por un instante deseaba que fuera tan solo ellos dos, así como una vez lo habían sido bajo la sombra de ese árbol. Cuando amaba al mundo por que ella estaba en él.

Tan solo…tan solo deseaba saber qué esperar del día de mañana y que la propia bombom le respondiera. Quería persuadirla, presionarla, incluso obligarla a que se lo dijera. Que bombom fuera capaz al menos de aclararle a que punto debía mantenerse fuera de su vida, pasa así poder cumplir con lo que ella le había exigido. Probablemente eso terminaría por destruirlo y hacerlo sentir ese dolor del cual había logrado escapar durante tantos días…pero al menos era algo. Algo a lo que aferrarse, incluso eso era mejor que lo que tenía en ese momento que en resumidas cuentas, era nada.

Se ajustó su chaqueta al cuerpo y respiró pesadamente. Bombom había celebrado su cumpleaños con sus amigas y él se había enterado recién hace un par de horas ¿Cómo se sentía con esa noticia? Como un maldito por no haberla saludado y como un renegado por no haber formado parte de su día especial. A partir de ahora ¿todo sería así? se perdería cada acontecimiento importante en la vida de bombom ¿Ya no tenía derecho a formar parte de su vida?

Deseaba tanto verla y poder saber…

Una brisa o más bien una corriente le hizo voltear justo en el momento en que bombom venía avanzando en su dirección. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron Seiya supo el momento exacto en que su corazón dejó de palpitar y se convirtió en un imperceptible murmullo dentro de su pecho.

Bombom ni siquiera se movió, ni siquiera se vio sorprendida o alterada de encontrarle. En ningún momento sus ojos se abrieron ni su pecho se sacudió. Solo estuvo ahí de pie viéndole sin ningún tipo de expresión.

Y lo supo. Supo el tipo de dolor que bombom sentía y por primera vez en su vida Seiya quiso morir. Estar en su cama y dejar que la vida se le fuera en un suspiro.

El peor dolor no era el que se podía ver. Ese que se podía apreciar por el llanto en las esquinas de los ojos, los gritos brotando del pecho, la voz angustiada, ese que te provocaba deseos de golpear lo que tuvieras en enfrente y arrancar tu ropa de impotencia. No. El peor dolor se producía cuando tu alma lloraba y no importaba lo que hicieses o dejases de hacer; no había forma de poder consolarla.

Eso vio en bombom, en sus ojos, en su rostro. Una parte de su alma se había marchitado y en su lugar había quedado una enorme cicatriz tan visible que le impedía respirar. Él se la había causado, la había marcado para siempre…

**- Hola bombom-** le dijo con voz notoriamente atormentada

Contuvo la respiración casi aguardando por su ira. La ira era casi buena en ese instante, mejor que ese angustiante silencio. Finalmente Serena le obsequió una apagada sonrisa, hiriendo su corazón. Hubiera preferido por mucho la furia antes que ese dolor reflejado en ella.

**- Que sorpresa verte en este lugar- **le dijo Seiya frotando al mismo tiempo su cuello para alejar un poco la tensión ¿Podía haber sonado más imbécil? Suspiró y dio un paso hacia delante.

**- No es cierto perdón por divagar. Sabía que te encontraría aquí, te estaba esperando-**

Serena comenzó a balancear uno de sus pies como ni no supiera que decisión tomar; darse la vuelta o continuar. _Por favor quédate, por favor bombom. _Seiya no pestañeó hasta que Serena tomó con una de sus manos su vestido y dio un paso hacia delante. Pasó por su lado sin mirar hacia su dirección y se detuvo frente al árbol, muy cerca de su posición. Ahora que podía verla a corta distancia entendía por que se había enamorado de ella…era una diosa, una verdadera deidad envuelta en un resplandor de hermosura que no podía ser terrenal.

Pero esa no era su bombom, le faltaba algo. Tal vez eran sus ojos, no lucían celestes sino más como un gran trozo de hielo. Un escalofrío del más profundo terror le embargo ¿Cuánto era el daño que le había hecho a bombom?

**- ¿Como has estado?-** se atrevió a preguntar a su espalda

Serena suspiró y a pesar de que no tuvo un primer plano de su rostro, sabía que se encontraba cansada.

**- He tenido días mejores, pero no me quejo- **

Oírla lo hizo temblar otra vez. Se oía tan… normal, el timbre característico de bombom que le hacía sonreír sin que lo pudiera controlar ¿Dejaría alguna vez la voz de bombom cortarle la respiración? ¿La olvidaría con el tiempo?

**- Si, igual para mí-** respondió Seiya con las manos dentro de sus bolsillos y pateando una especie de piedrecilla hacia otro lugar. Cuando alzó la vista Serena había avanzado aún más hacia el árbol y ahora pasaba una de sus manos por los pliegues de su tronco en una especie de caricia o control de daños aunque no sabía muy bien pues no tenía un primer plano de su rostro.

**- Ya…-** murmuró Serena sin ningún tipo de inflexión en su voz.

El estómago de Seiya se apretó en varios nudos. Se giró para poder tener al menos una vista de su perfil.

**- Luces como…-**

Tragó para poder deshacer otro nudo que tenía en la garganta.

**- Como que-** preguntó Serena en un tono plano que le provocó un malestar que se extendió por todo su estómago.

Seiya bajó un poco la vista y cuando la volvió a subir tenía una pequeña sonrisa pegada a los labios.

**- Como una Princesa de un cuento de hadas-**

Serena congeló su mano sobre el árbol y se volteó para mirarle. El dolor que vio reflejado en sus ojos fue adormecedor y todo rastro de sonrisa desapareció de los labios de Seiya ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Hasta donde estaba intentando llegar con esa conversación? Serena no le quería ahí y estaba claro que cada cosa que salía de su boca no hacía nada más que poner en Serena esa expresión de tortura en su rostro que le hacía sentir enfermo.

**- No pretendía molestarte así que será mejor que…-**

Antes de pronunciar las palabras de despedida Seiya se percató que el vestido de Serena estaba mojado en uno de sus lados.

**- Estás mojada-**

A medida que hacía una inspección por su cuerpo notó algo más. Bombom tenía un corte bajo su cuello el cual no era grande pero tenía algo de sangre fresca. Se lo había hecho hace poco.

**- ¿Cómo te has hecho eso?-** preguntó Seiya frunciendo el ceño

Y antes de que pudiera pensar con claridad ya estaba estirando la mano hacia la herida. Tenía que sentirla. Simplemente la necesidad de tocarla le superó y había cedido. Pero nada lo preparó para la reacción de Serena quien saltó hacia atrás casi con horror y estiró uno de sus brazos para que mantuviera la distancia. Parecía un conejo al cual habían herido tan hondamente que ya no quería seguir siendo lastimado…eso sencillamente terminó por acabar con su calma. Respirar se volvió una faena completamente dolorosa para Seiya después de eso.

**- No hagas eso bombom, no te haré daño. Nunca. Jamás lo haría-**

Hubo un imperceptible destello en los ojos de Serena como si de alguna manera le creyera pero luego ese mismo gesto se convirtió en la sonrisa más triste que Seiya haya podido contemplar.

**- Si, bueno es un poco tarde para eso-**

La cabeza de Serena se giró hacia el árbol antes de que Seiya pudiera agregar algo más. Se fijó que tenía la vista pegada a las ramas que habían sido calcinadas por el fuego.

**- Es una pena que el incendio le haya alcanzado ¿verdad?-**

Había algunas hojas secas y descascaradas pegadas al tronco del árbol. Serena tomó algunas y las amasó con su mano. En pocos segundos se habían convertido en un polvo gris. Al no recibir respuesta de la rubia Seiya prosiguió hablando.

**- Afortunadamente el daño solo alcanzó lo superficial. Estoy seguro que la raíz está intacta. Es como un milagro- **

Serena dejó caer el polvo gris de sus manos hasta el suelo.

**- ¿Un milagro?-** se preguntó más a sí misma. Volteó a ver a Seiya y alzó las cejas con claro asombro- **Si fuera por mí, lo habría quemado hasta que no quedara ningún brote-**

La boca de Seiya se abrió de impacto. No podía haber dicho eso en serio… y quiso creer que Serena estaba hablando a través del dolor pero se había oído tan resuelta, tan convencida de su declaración que le fue difícil creer que estuviera fingiendo. Los hombros de Seiya cayeron mientras intentaba buscar en los ojos de Serena el mismo sentimiento de desamparo que lo embargó a él

**- bombom…-** susurró

Serena se sacudió el polvo de las manos frotándolas un par de veces, rompiendo el contacto visual con Seiya.

**- Pero supongo que algunas cosas son más fáciles de convertir en cenizas que otras-**

Eso era. La parte que Seiya no había entendido hasta ese instante. El árbol era un recuerdo, un recuerdo que Serena quería ver arder y convertirse en nada más que polvo ¿También pretendía hacer eso con todos los demás? ¿Estaba convencida de que eso había hecho él con los suyos?

**- ¿Eso crees bombom?-** preguntó Seiya sumamente ofendido**- ¿Crees que fue así de sencillo? ¿Que después de decirte adiós ese día soplé al viento todo el amor que siento por ti?-**

**- No lo sé Seiya. Varias cosas en las que creía ya no lo son más-**

Las palabras dolían como el mismo infierno. No cometiendo el error de volver a tocarla se acercó lo máximo que su autocontrol le permitía hacerlo sin atravesar la barrera que Serena había impuesto entre ellos.

**- Hay algo en lo que siempre podrás creer- **_En mi amor_**- **quiso decir

Una fugaz y gloriosa sonrisa cruzó por los labios de Serena que luego se transformó en algo más.

**- Lo sé. En mí- **sentenció con fuerza

Tomó su vestido para retirarse del lugar ante la mirada absolutamente desarmada de Seiya. Lo había dejado sin nada que decir. Después de pasar por su costado Seiya habló.

**- Me duele como no tienes idea verte así bombom-**

Algo en la perfecta quietud de Serena se rasgó y se dio la vuelta airadamente. Sus ojos volvían a tener algo de vida una vez más.

**- Cómo te duele verme-** preguntó sin ocultar su enfado**- ¿Viva? ¿En pie? ¿Respirando? Qué esperabas ¿verme convertida en un despojo humano después de que te fuiste?-**

Las palabras una vez más habían decidido abandonar la mente de Seiya.

**-Perdóname si intento seguir adelante con mi vida así como lo hiciste tú-**

Seiya se acercó una vez más. Era como si no pudiera permanecer lejos por mucho tiempo.

**- Tú me pediste que me fuera, recuérdalo-**

Algo cruzó por la mente de Serena. Algo que no dijo y prefirió callar. Seiya movió la cabeza con resignación. La historia se repetía una vez más. Serena guardándose cosas y él siendo incapaz de pedirle sinceridad.

**- Y creo que te lo voy a pedir otra vez- **respondió Serena, sacándolo de sus pensamientos-** O mejor yo me voy primero. Disfruta la vista- **agregó mientras hacía su tercer intento de retirada

Con fuerza tiró de la muñeca de Serena. Estaba tan delgada que sus dedos cruzaban con facilidad todo su diámetro. Seiya cerró los ojos y alejó como pudo la ira que le había embargado.

**- ¿Por qué haces esto?-** le preguntó en tono suave**- ¿Por qué intentas alejarme cuando lo único que deseo es poder llegar a ti?-**

Serena bajó la cabeza y escondió la mirada tras su flequillo.

**- Y que harás después de eso ¿Me tomarás de la mano como ahora y me dirás que todo está bien? ¿Recuperaré así la calma? ¿Tendré de vuelta mis lágrimas, las noches sin dormir, las horas interminables intentando no pensar en ti, en lo que siento por ti?-**

Seiya dejó que la mano que sostenía a Serena cayera lentamente. Sintió caer su estómago hacia las rodillas y luego hacia sus pies y de sus pies bueno…apenas los podía soportar. Serena alzó la vista justo cuando su rostro se contraía por la emoción del dolor.

**- ¿Pondrás fin a esta angustia de saber que ya nada será igual? ¿Qué todo cambió para mí desde ese día?-**

Se llevó una mano al corazón. Seiya quería llegar tanto ahí, de todas las maneras que pudiera hacerlo.

**- ¿Alejarás el dolor que tengo aquí dentro?-**

Los brazos de Serena cayeron pesadamente a sus costados. Asintió hacia Seiya al no ver una respuesta de su parte dándole una lúgubre sonrisa de paso.

**- Ya lo creía así -**

Los ojos de Seiya iluminados por interminables estrellas brillaron como dos más. Ese era. La piedra tope de su estabilidad. Todo lo que había esperado saber y que ahora pagaría por borrar de su memoria. Ahora sabía por qué ni sus hermanos ni sus amigos habían querido hablar de bombom en su presencia, por qué se guardaba un ambiente de ocultismo con todo lo que tenía relación con ella. La había roto.

Había roto a bombom más allá de toda reparación. Estaba quebrada y ahora lo veía con claridad. Veía cada trizadura, cada grieta que le había hecho aquél día. Esa chica con mirada perdida y rostro duro era lo que había quedado de bombom, lo que había logrado rescatar. Era una sombra…y era su culpa ¿Qué había hecho?

**- No hay milagro que funcione cuando las emociones ya están aquí- **dijo Serena palpando su pecho-

**- No se van con el viento como las cenizas aunque tú reces que lo hagan ni tampoco vuelven a germinar con agua y tierra por mucho que lo intentes. Cuando se queman…ya nada crece ahí-**

_Ya no crece nada ahí…esta rota. Bombom está rota por mí y ya no es capaz de sentir nada más que eso. Ya nada crece ahí por que yo la maté. _Esas fueron las palabras que retumbaron en Seiya una y otra vez.

En el cuarto intento de Serena de abandonar la plática con Seiya éste alcanzó a rozar parte del dorso de su mano. Tan suave y gélida que su piel se erizó.

**- Estás fría- **murmuró aún sin poderle mirar a los ojos

**- No tienes idea de cuanto- **alcanzó a oírle de vuelta

**- Me acordé-** respondió Seiya atropelladamente. Serena se detuvo sin voltear a verle.

Seiya continuó hablando sin saber mucho que decir. Aún no podía pensar con claridad.

**- Solo para que lo sepas. Estuve pendiente de cada minuto del día de tu cumpleaños intentando decidir si saludarte o no-**

La cabeza de Serena colgó hacia abajo en clara actitud de derrota. Se volteó otra vez cada vez más pálida.

**- ¿Que es lo que realmente quieres Seiya? Por que las chicas deben estar preocupadas por mí y sí que es hora de marcharme-**

_Serena había dicho su nombre._ Durante toda la plática no había pronunciado su nombre una sola vez ¿Qué es lo que quería Seiya? Ni él lo sabía muy bien. Ni él sabía por que impedía a Serena marcharse. A pesar del enfado, la vergüenza y el dolor no permitía que se fuera. Aún sabiendo que la plática estaba causando estragos en Serena la retenía hasta el final ¿Cuan egoísta podía llegar a ser con tal de mantener a Serena en su vida?

**- Lo que quiero…-**dijo algo tembloroso- **lo que quiero es que no suceda esto cada vez que nos veamos. Tú no eres un tumor que deba extirpar de mi vida…eres parte de ella de una manera que no funcionaría si no estás. Me gustaría creer que es lo mismo para ti…al menos dame esa tranquilidad. Que no seremos extraños gritándonos o evadiéndonos en cada oportunidad que tengamos. Puede que hayamos decidido no amarnos pero eso no significa que nos comportemos como un par de desconocidos. Nos conocemos demasiado para eso bombom-**

¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo? ¿Cuál era el sentido de terminar con ella si a la primera oportunidad volvía a pedir formar parte de su vida? Seiya se sentía fundido y traicionado por su propio corazón que no parecía tener límites cuando se trataba de Serena. Siempre necesitaría de algo, lo que sea de ella. Incluso si no volvían a amarse otra vez, eso no importaba demasiado cuando la perspectiva de no volver a cruzar una mirada, una palabra con Serena amenazaba en el horizonte. Era un maldito idiota enamorado y posiblemente con ese discurso conciliador había comenzado por cavar su propia tumba. Por que eso se alejaba bastante de una ruptura limpia y la transformaba más o menos en la ruptura más sucia y escabrosa de todas. Ya dolía e iba a doler mucho más…

La frente de Serena se frunció quizás entendiendo mucho menos que el propio Seiya. Era tan visible su confusión y su angustia que Seiya pensó en retractarse de sus dichos y sencillamente dejar las cosas como estaban.

**- Esto no es fácil para mi Seiya…estar contigo ahora no es fácil…de ninguna manera. No se si…-**

_No se si quiera tenerte cerca- _Seiya fue capaz de leer sin dificultad las palabras que Serena no había agregado. Se tragó la tristeza al entender que bombom no sentía la misma necesidad abrasadora de mantenerlo en su vida. Al parecer Serena sí podía ser capaz de gobernar a su corazón. Seiya asintió aún desmoralizado.

– **Entonces solo…no me temas, siento que lo haces. No es necesario que me hables ni que me mires…pero cuando lo hagas, te ruego que no sea con esos ojos de terror-**

Serena alzó la barbilla y asintió.

**- Con eso basta bombom-** respondió desganado

Ella volvió a tomar su vestido para poder retirarse y esta vez sí que Seiya no la detendría. Algo en su interior le decía que Serena hablaba en serio respecto a no poder sentirlo cerca…su postura, su expresión corporal, su rostro…todo gritaba en ella lo incómoda que estaba cuando sus miradas conectaban. Era como si continuara dañándola aún sin querer hacerlo. Era peor de lo que había creído.

**- Bombom puedes irte, no te detendré más, en serio-**

Le sonrió para infundirle confianza y Serena volvió a asentir pero no se movió. Más bien jugueteó con su zapato mientras el corazón de Seiya golpeteaba con cada toque de su pie en el suelo, expectante.

**- Seiya…- **lo llamó Serenalevantando la vista y viéndoseotra vez en calma

**- ¿Si?- **preguntó Seiya casi sin voz

Serena se mojó los labios.

**- Ya no me llames así…"bombom". Ya no lo digas-**

La expresión de Seiya fue insondable. Solo atinó a guardar silencio y a dejar que Serena explicara a que se refería.

**- Solo dí mi nombre- **continuó ésta con trabajada lentitud**- llámame como todos los demás. Dime Serena, así me llamo. Serena-**

_Como todos los demás. _Ese era su lugar a partir de ahora. Esa era la respuesta a su pregunta, lo que le depararía el mañana y la posición que tendría en la vida de Serena. Era uno más. Nadie especial, nadie que tuviera el privilegio de compartir algo único con ella. Su corazón dolió, albergando cada lastimera emoción que no había sentido en días. Serena realmente quería hacerlo. Realmente quería quemar todo vestigio de su relación. Quería convertirlo todo en cenizas…

**- Oh-** musitó con voz torturada, sin saber que más decir**- Yo…está bien- **

Seiya se aclaró la garganta que a esas alturas estaba toda contraída por la pena.

**-Serena- **le dijo con una leve sonrisa

Ésta volvió a asentir conforme.

**- Debo irme. Me esperan para partir de aquí-**

Aun atónito por lo que acababa de ocurrir Seiya asintió algo ensombrecido.

**- Por cierto…-** murmuró Serena frunciendo el seño

_Oh Dios ¿Que me va a pedir ahora? ¿Qué la llame Srta. Tsukino? _Seiya tragó con temor

**- ¿Has visitado el jardín del palacio?-**

Volver a un tema tan trivial fue el soplo de aire que Seiya necesitaba. Era como si la vida hubiera vuelto un par de segundos a su cuerpo.

**- El palacio tiene varios jardines, bom…Serena-** se corrigió al final

Ella movió su vestido de un lado a otro impaciente por algo más.

**- ¿El que tiene una gran fuente y flores flotando en ella? ¿El de las dos grandes estatuas?-**

Claro que sabia cual era. Había pasado noches enteras escribiendo o mirando las estrellas sentado al borde de la fuente…pensando en ella, amándola a la distancia, imaginando sus ojos y su sonrisa… en ocasiones hasta podía ver su bello rostro en la estatua de la mujer de mármol.

**- Ah. He estado ahí un par de ocasiones. Es lindo- **respondió sin ánimo **- ¿Por qué? ¿Sucede algo con él?-**

Ella negó mirando hacia el costado mientras daba un paso hacia atrás.

- **Nada importante. Debo irme-**

Al principio mostró evidentes dudas pero finalmente Serena resolvió darle una sonrisa de dos segundos

**- Supongo que nos veremos…en la escuela. Así que…-**

Saludó con la mano y se dio la vuelta sin más preámbulo. Sin más que un simple adiós mudo.

Seiya cayó desplomado en el suelo y se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos. De su bolsillo una cajita se deslizó dando varios golpes en la tierra hasta encontrar la estabilidad. Seiya la vio ahí y tomándola entre sus dedos la abrió. Había sido un idiota ¿Por qué había traído eso? ¿Acaso pensaba dárselo? ¿Había pasado más de cinco días sin hablar con ella y aparecería con un anillo esperando que las cosas se solucionaran? ¿Por quién había tomado a bombom? ¿Cómo podía haber creído que podía permanecer lejos de Serena? ¿Y como había podido creer que Serena le quisiera cerca después de lo sucedido?

La abrió tomando el anillo entre sus manos y leyó la leyenda una y otra vez _"Mis días y mis noches le pertenecen a mi amada"._

Ya no tenía amada, ya no tendría días ni mucho menos noches así que ¿Cual era el sentido de ese anillo?

Así que antes de pensárselo dos veces cavó un hueco con ambas manos bajo ese árbol medio vivo medio muerto muy cerca de su tronco, en el lugar en que la vida de éste comenzaba y terminaba, justo en el medio.

Bombom estaba quemando recuerdos…y por la forma en que la había dañado tal vez era lo mejor ¿Qué podía hacer él entonces? Enterrarlos ¿Por qué? Por que era un idiota soñador.

El fuego era tan definitivo…su destrucción eran tan avasalladora que le asustaba. En cambio la tierra… puedes enterrar algo ahí con la esperanza de volverlo a desenterrar alguna vez. Tal vez cuando lo hiciera ya no se vería tan nuevo, brillante o limpio, pero quedaría algo de él. Su esencia.

Así haría con sus sentimientos exactamente lo mismo pues jamás podría ser tan radical como bombom, convertirla en cenizas y acabar con su recuerdo…le parecía imposible.

Lo había descubierto en el minuto en que oyó su voz. No podía arrancarla de raíz porque nunca había querido eso, el sentido de su plática nunca había sido ese…nunca pensó que las cosas terminarían de la manera en que lo hicieron…nunca creyó que quebraría a bombom así, empujándola a un abismo en donde la única oportunidad de sobrevivir terminaría siendo borrar todo vestigio de lo que alguna vez fue su historia.

Así que cavó, cavó tan profundo como lo hizo en su corazón y una vez que los dedos ya no pudieron seguir abriéndose paso en la tierra metió la cajita con el anillo dentro. Le echó tierra encima mientras pensaba en su propia situación.

Tal vez el hueco en el que enterraría sus recuerdos era tan hondo como el que cavó con sus manos, pero las raíces eran demasiado fuertes, probablemente encontrarían el camino hacia la luz y con el tiempo nuevos brotes volverían a surgir. Seiya contaba con eso. Esa luz de esperanza lo mantendría en pie. Mientras Serena arrasaba con todo, él los mantendría fuera de su alcance.

Quizás en tierra quemada ya nada volvía a crecer pero mientras tuviera sus recuerdos y su historia en la seguridad de su corazón un milagro se podía producir e incluso en el corazón cubierto de cenizas de bombom algo nuevo y vivo podía germinar.

Puso la mano en el montón de tierra y la aplanó para que no diera la impresión que había algo ocultó ahí cuando una duda crucial asaltó a Seiya sacudiendo todos sus cimientos ¿Se podía hacer lo mismo con los recuerdos, con los sentimientos? ¿Podías simplemente enterrar algo que estaba tan vivo y esperar que se mantuviera entre las sombras hasta que decidieras sacarlos? ¿Se mantendrían intactos como en anillo en su cajita o el paso del tiempo los roería hasta convertirlos en polvo? ¿Era posible que su solución y la de Serena no fueran tan distintas después de todo? ¿Acaso ambas no terminaban en lo mismo… en polvo?

Quizás Serena había escogido el mejor camino…mientras que él vería degradarse sus memorias y sus sentimientos día a día hasta que no tuviera nada más que cenizas que arrojar al viento.

Quizás Serena ya había atravesado por el umbral del dolor y sabía de lo que hablaba, mientras que él solo era un ignorante de su propio sufrimiento.

Después de todo cabía la posibilidad de que Seiya no supiera nada de nada.

* * *

**- ¡Mina ya deja de moverte tanto!- **exclamóLita a esas alturas con los nervios de punta por culpa Mina. La rubia sonrió feliz y volvió a ponerse frente a Lita como si nada hubiera pasado. Se arregló el cabello y desplegó su sonrisa de ensueño.

**- Solo estoy tratando de encontrar mi mejor ángulo-**

**- ¡Todos son tus mejores ángulos!-** gritaron Amy y Lita exasperadas

Serena suspiró algo resignada y se separó de la cámara lo suficiente para poder ver a sus amigas de frente.

**- Chicas no se muevan tanto, se ven hermosas como están y Mina deja que en las fotos se vea algo más que persona. Así que solo sonrían ¿si?-**

La voz dulce de Serena logró lo imposible; hacerlas encontrar calma y sonreír con calidez. Serena capturó el momento exacto en el que los ojos de sus amigas brillaron de júbilo y sus sonrisas se extendieron por sus rostros. Había salido bellísima, lo presentía.

El día lunes se hizo sentir con fuerza, después de todo era el primero después de que la escuela hubiera cerrado por averías en las tuberías que habían sido reparadas en su totalidad. Los alumnos pululaban en todos los rincones de la cafetería ansiosos y gustosos de poder reunirse después de un tiempo sin compartir diariamente. Incluso varios reconocían sentirse felices de comenzar una nueva semana estudiantil. Esa misma alegría se notaba incluso en el grupo de Serena. A pesar de lo tedioso que había sido el día anterior con el viaje a Kimokku y la incertidumbre que despertaba en cada una de ellas la situación de las guerreras exteriores, la perspectiva de estar todas juntas era mucho mejor que pasar todo el día pensando en esas cosas en la soledad de sus hogares. La única manera de vencer esas adversidades era hacerles frente de la misma manera en que lo habían hecho en el pasado; juntas.

Mina saltó desde el otro extremo de la mesa de la cafetería en la que estaban compartiendo el almuerzo para poder verse retratada en la cámara de Serena. Se pegó a ella mientras Serena nuevamente con aire de resignación, le enseñaba la última fotografía.

**- Creo que ya la tengo-** murmuró Serena analizando críticamente su toma

Amy, quien había dejado su almuerzo de lado para cooperar con Serena comenzó a comer y a terminar de leer un libro.

**- Me parece una idea genial que quieras regalarle a Rei un álbum de fotografías antes de su viaje-**

Serena sonrió mientras hacía un acercamiento al rostro de Mina para que pudiera verse. Otra vez. La idea había surgido el fin de semana mientras practicaba con su cámara tomando fotos de su familia y de Luna. Aún no había decidido que obsequiarle a Rei y como la notó tan entusiasmada cuando comentó que ingresaría al club de fotografía…se imaginó que regalarle algo hecho por ella misma la alegraría mucho más. Además así podía llevarse a Europa un pedacito de su vida y se aseguraba de que no se sintiera sola.

**- Espero que pueda hallar unas tomas realmente buenas, aunque con todas las que he hecho de ustedes, pienso que ya la tengo. Especialmente de Mina, es la que más resalta-**

Lita rodó los ojos.

**- Las hallarás te lo aseguro. Creo que te estás poniendo mejor día a día**- le comentó la misma mientras picaba el pollo de su plato en pequeños trozos.

Mina entrecerró los ojos detectando algo que no le agradaba.

**- Tienes que eliminar aquellas en las que salga con la cara gorda-** le dijo con tono amenazante

Ante esa petición Serena alejó la cámara de las manos de Mina por si se le ocurría mover algún botón o estrellarla en el suelo. No borraría ninguna, eran las fotografías espontáneas la que más le agradaban.

**- Pero si en todas sales muy linda-** se defendió

**- ¡En esa no!-** señalando una en la que había estado distraída en la fila del almuerzo**-¡Tienes que borrarla Sere!-**

**- No, no lo haré-** contestó con una risita contagiosa y saltando de la silla antes de que Mina la atrapara.

Comenzaron a correr y a gritar alrededor de la mesa para la diversión de varias personas sentadas en puestos aledaños que les veían reír y juguetear enérgicamente.

Serena se descubrió riendo por primera vez en días. Y no se trataba solo de una simple sonrisa apagada o efímera, sino una verdadera y real risa saliendo de su pecho. Incluso ella se sorprendió al oír el timbre de su voz. La sensación fue intoxicante.

**- ¡Ven aquí pequeña rubia escurridiza te atraparé!-** gritó Mina medio enfadada medio divertida

Serena vio que por la puerta de la cafetería venían ingresando Yaten y Taiki así que corrió hacia ellos con una sonrisa que los dejó a ambos perplejos.

**- ¡Yaten sálvame! ¡Mina es mala conmigo!-** gritó Serena mientras su amigo reía de solo ver a las dos rubias corriendo como niñas de preescolar.

Serena se escondió tras de Yaten y de un salto se colgó a su espalda. Yaten la sujetó de las piernas con fuerza para que no resbalara, como si hubieran ensayado el movimiento varias veces. Perfectamente coordinados.

**- Whoa bebé chimpancé ¿Qué sucede?-**

Serena pasó los brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras Mina la miraba con furia y estiró los brazos para atraparla.

**- ¡No creas que Yaten te salvará! ¡Dame esa cámara!-**

La risa melodiosa de Serena casi corta la respiración de Yaten y tampoco pasó desapercibida para Taiki. Ambos se miraron sin palabras.

**- ¡Sonríe a la cámara Mina!- **Serena disparó el flash directo a su rostro. La cara iracunda, roja y medio deformada de Mina apareció en su pantalla digital segundos después provocando otra carcajada de Serena.

**- ¡jajajajaja! ¡Oh, esta foto tiene que estar en el álbum!-**

La boca de Mina se abrió de indignación y alzó un dedo en dirección a Serena. Se cruzó de brazos y expulsó aire por la nariz apretando los puños.

**- Acabas de condicionar nuestra amistad, Serena Tsukino-**

Luego de aquello se dio la vuelta con paso firme no sin antes darle una última mirada de advertencia a Serena, quien solo se limitó a enseñarle la lengua. Yaten giró la cabeza para verle mejor. A esas alturas estaba intrigadísimo.

**- ¿Qué ha sido todo esto?-**

Serena se rió de manera traviesa e hizo un movimiento para poner la cámara frente a la cabeza de Yaten.

**- ¿Chicos quieren ver las fotos que he tomado?-**

Le pasó la cámara a Taiki quien maniobró un poco antes de encontrar el botón correcto. Los tres se dedicaron a ver las fotos mientras avanzaban hacia la mesa en donde estaban las demás almorzando.

**- Este es el regalo de las chicas ¿eh?-** le comentó Yaten apreciativamente- **bastante linda y tienes fotos interesantes ahí. No te recordaba buena en fotografía-**

Serena, quien aún permanecía adherida a su espalda asintió medio quejumbrosa. Seguramente recordó aquel tiempo en el que Mina le había obligado a perseguir a los hermanos Kou por toda la escuela para fotografiarla en escenas sospechosas con ellos. El resultado había sido catastrófico. Afortunadamente había mejorado bastante.

**- Es cierto, como que apestaba en ese campo pero de verdad he estado practicando mucho. No soy la mejor pero tampoco la peor-**

Taiki balanceó la cámara de una mano a otra.

**- Es pesada- **advirtió

**- ¡Verdad que si!-** exclamó Serena demasiado cerca del oído de Yaten**- pero ya me estoy acostumbrando a ella-**

**- Me alegra mucho oír eso ¡Oh!-** exclamó Yaten apuntando hacia una de las fotografías- **en esa foto Amy sale muy linda ¿Por qué no le pides una copia a Serena? ¿Eh Taiki?-**

El chico se sonrojó un poco mientras Yaten lo codeaba insistentemente pero miró a Serena por sobre sus anteojos algo tímido e inseguro.

**- ¿Tú…podrías?-**

Serena estiró los brazos extasiada y lanzó un gritito perdiendo el equilibrio y haciendo que Yaten también lo perdiera. Este alcanzó a sostenerla para que no cayera pero estaba tan feliz de ver ese cambio en ella que ni de broma pensó en reclamarle.

**- ¡Claro! ¡Será nuestro secreto no te preocupes!-**

Cuando llegaron a la mesa Yaten dejó caer a Serena suavemente en su silla y él tomó la que estaba a su lado. Inmediatamente Serena se acercó a él y besó su mejilla castamente. Yaten se sonrió algo sobrecogido por el gesto.

**- ¿Y eso?-**

Serena arrugó con una de sus manos el lazo con el que se colgaba la cámara al cuello.

**- Por muchas cosas pero básicamente…por rescatarme de mí misma. Sé que los príncipes azules y los caballeros en armadura están sobrevalorados pero de cierta manera así es como yo te veo. Sin corona, ni espada, ni caballo blanco…solo Yaten. Eres mi guardián de carne y hueso. Mi real protector. Así que gracias, gracias por estar conmigo cuando no quería que lo estuvieras y ahora cuando sí lo deseo. Te quiero mucho y por ti y todas estas personas que me aman, hoy sonrío-**

Volvió a besar su mejilla para hacerlo reaccionar. Yaten se quedó por un instante en silencio sin saber muy bien que responder a eso. El nuevo beso de Serena cosquilleó en su mejilla por largo rato. Serena tenía la habilidad de dejarlo sin palabras cuando se lo proponía.

**- Y gracias por el regalo, me encantó. Y te prometo que la cuidaré mucho para poder ver su flor el próximo año-**

Algo más compuesto Yaten tiró de una de las coletas de Serena con delicadeza.

**- Yo también te quiero- **le dijo aún la voz algo afectada**- Eres mi chica favorita, siempre seré tu guardián-** le susurró en el oído

Taiki se dirigió a la fila de compra de la cafetería, interrumpiendo a Yaten brevemente para preguntarle que le apetecía almorzar y no sin antes saludar cariñosamente a Amy.

Serena dejó el lazo de la cámara a un costado y de su bolso comenzó a sacar unos papeles y un lápiz. Yaten puso un brazo en el respaldo de su silla algo más recuperado y leyó de qué se trataban los documentos.

**- Club de fotografía ¿eh? vas en serio con aquello-**

**- Ajá-** contestó Serena mientras rellenaba los datos del formulario de ingreso al club, el que entregaría luego al coordinador que para su buena suerte era amigo y compañero de Yun.

Yaten robó unas cuantas patatas fritas del plato de Serena y comió con ganas.

**- ¿Te molesta? Tengo hambre y Taiki se está tardando mucho con el almuerzo- **

Sin levantar la cabeza Serena sonrió.

**- Para que molestarme si ya están en tu estómago-**

**- Cierto-** contestó Yaten robándose otra

Mientras oía como los demás integrantes de la mesa platicaban del próximo examen de matemáticas y como Mina lloriqueaba por eso, Yaten jugueteó con una cuchara entre sus dedos dando de vez en cuando miradas de reojo a Serena. Quería platicar pero no sabía si hacerlo.

**- Así que…**- comenzó a decir tentativamente-** tú y Seiya en Kimokku ¿eh?-**

Por un segundo que pareció demasiado largo, el lápiz de Serena se detuvo y Yaten observó atentamente su reacción. Por un instante la vio volverse algo gris pero segundos después retomó la escritura y con ello la expresión de relajo.

**- A tu hermano**…- murmuró Serena contra el papel**- no lo comprendo en lo absoluto. Si sigo tratando de descifrarlo probablemente termine más loca de lo que…bueno ya sabes. Así que…solo lo dejaré como está**-

Yaten constató que nadie estuviera oyendo su pequeña y privada charla.

**- Bienvenida al club ¿Y se puede saber que te dijo?-**

Serena no tenía muchas ganas de hablar del tema. Se encontraba demasiado enfocada con otras cosas que realmente le hacían sentir algo de normalidad como para hundirse otra vez en la bruma mental que le provocaba Seiya. No seguiría ese camino. Estaba clausurado hasta nuevo aviso.

**- Pregúntale a él. Estoy segura que te lo dirá con más lujos de detalle que yo-**

El rostro de Yaten se contrajo, como si hubiera probado algo muy ácido.

**- No creo que lo haga…no hablamos mucho últimamente. Como que en realidad casi no hablamos. Tengo la leve impresión de que me odia-**

Las cejas de Serena se alzaron. Dio vuelta la hoja para seguir escribiendo al reverso. Debía de completarlo antes del almuerzo.

**- ¿Y eso? ¿Discutieron?-**

No quería comentar eso con Serena. Confesarle que el motivo de la pelea había sido justamente ella…seguramente todo su buen ánimo desaparecería totalmente.

**- Si, cosas de hombres… ya sabes-** respondió Yaten con indiferencia- **Yo tengo una boca muy grande y a veces no me mido. Intenté disculparme pero creo que no resultó-**

**- Uhg-** murmuró Serena llevándose el lápiz a la boca, mordisqueándolo un poco. Había una pregunta que requería una concentración algo mayor y claramente Yaten no estaba ayudando a eso. Dejó el lápiz sobre la mesa y frunció el ceño hacia su amigo.

**- No está bien que pelees con tus hermanos y si tú tuviste la culpa pues te recomiendo que te tragues el orgullo y te acerques a él hasta que arreglen las cosas-**

Tomó su mano y la apretó acompañando el gesto con una sonrisa amable.

**- ¿Lo harás?-**

Yaten sintió sobre su piel la calidez de Serena y no pudo más que sorprenderse. Había algo extraño en ella…

Cuando la visitó en casa antes de su cumpleaños tenía miedo de que Serena no pasara la noche. Lucía tan destrozada que no pensó que pudiera regresar a ser la niña feliz que tanto quería. Y ahora la tenía frente a él riendo, dándole consejos y haciendo planes para el futuro…comportándose como lo haría Serena pero no sintiéndose como ella. Esta chica…era Serena y a la vez no lo era.

Concentrándose en sus manos unidas Yaten intentó unir cabos sueltos.

**- ¿Sucedió algo la noche de tu cumpleaños?-**

Serena torció la boca de inmediato. No le gustaba mucho traer a colación ese día.

**- Uhm…me comporté un poco loca con las chicas. No estaba muy preparada para enfrentar el tema con ellas y salí corriendo…-**

Agachó la cabeza viéndose y sintiéndose avergonzada por su comportamiento.

**- No lo sabía…**- murmuró Yaten preocupado- **Lo siento Sere. No debí presionarte tanto-**

Ella se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

**- Si…no es algo como para sentirse orgullosa por eso no te lo había dicho. Pero les pedí disculpas y ellas las aceptaron-**

Taiki llegó minutos después a la mesa que compartían cargando dos bandejas de comida, dejó una frente a Yaten y la otra en su asiento.

**- Gracias hermano-** dijo Yaten entusiasmado y atacando de inmediato su comida- **y dime Sere ¿te fuiste a casa después de eso?-**

Serena jugueteó con una de sus coletas algo distraída.

**- Uhmm…no. Estuve con unos amigos viendo el eclipse, incluso lo fotografié…en realidad fue genial, no pensé que terminaría haciendo eso la noche de mi cumpleaños-**

Yaten asintió mientras le agregaba sal a su ensalada y a sus patatas fritas.

**- Unos amigos ¿qué amigos?-** preguntó de pronto más intrigado

La mirada de Serena lo enfocó con cuidado. Ni sus padres le habían hecho tantas preguntas. Yaten era un maníaco del control.

**- No creo que los conozcas… aunque en realidad creo que a Yun sí te la presenté en una ocasión. El otro es Lucio-**

Yaten tosió al atragantarse con un trozo de brócoli de su ensalada, captando la atención de los demás integrantes de la mesa. Tomó un sorbo de soda con rapidez para recomponerse ¿Había pasado su cumpleaños con Lucio? ¿El chico con el que la habían visto platicando aquel día fuera del gimnasio? ¿Qué rayos?

**- ¿Lucio? no creo conocerle-** respondió con un filo de apatía

Serena golpeteó en lápiz en su labio inferior.

**- Juega con Thomas en el equipo de baloncesto y lo conocí en el baile de último año. Él y Yun son amigos y ambos pertenecen al club de fotografía-**

¿Él también formaba parte del club? Yaten asintió con lentitud, dejaría el tema de ese chico para otra oportunidad. A esas alturas los demás también seguían la plática con interés.

**- Ya veo… ¿y sucedió algo más ese día?-**

Serena pensó un instante y su mirada se aclaró como si acabara de recordar algo importante.

**- Es cierto…-** murmuró con suavidad- **¡Algo muy raro pasó la noche del eclipse! Fue en el lapso en que la Luna fue cubierta por las sombras y aparecía en el cielo otra vez-**

Lita dejó de comer su almuerzo y Mina quien ya había acabado, apoyó los codos en la mesa. Incluso Amy interrumpió su lectura para oírle.

**-¿Viste algo?-** le preguntó Lita

Serena se miró las manos con detención, intentando recordar lo que vio y sintió esa noche. Era difícil de explicar con palabras algo que se había sentido tan vivamente.

**- No…más bien algo me sucedió a mí-**

**- ¿A tí?-** preguntó Yaten acercándose más a su cuerpo de forma protectora- **¿Cómo es eso?**

Serena asintió repetidas veces.

**- Mi piel se comenzó a sentir muy cálida y para cuando me di cuenta todo mi cuerpo comenzó a brillar de forma muy extraña. Incluso vi flotar chispas blancas a mí alrededor y todas se concentraban…bueno en mí. Y cuando la Luna apareció en el cielo otra vez el efecto había terminado y yo me sentí…bastante bien. Con más energía-**

Yaten se le quedó mirando como si estuviera buscando algo en su rostro. Tal vez de eso se trataba… "aquello" que se sentía diferente en Serena. La rubia en tanto se hundió de hombros.

**- ¿Y que crees que haya sido?- **preguntó Taiki desde su asiento, capturado por el relato

**- No tengo la menor idea-** respondió con sinceridad- **pero Yun y Lucio se llevaron un susto de muerte. Bueno… Yun más que nada-**

Las miradas de las chicas se encontraron de inmediato reflejando aprehensión en ellas.

- **¿Estabas con ellos y te vieron? Eso ha sido peligroso que les dijiste Sere…-**

_Oh-Oh_. Quizás debería haber omitido esa parte…

Serena se removió algo nerviosa. Había estado a punto de revelarles su secreto ¿Cómo había podido pasar por alto ese detalle? Definitivamente su mente no estaba funcionando al cien por ciento.

**- Yun se me adelantó antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa y soltó una explicación que tenía que ver con alergia a los rayos lunares y que eso me había provocado una reacción extraña ¿Creen que eso sea así?-**

**- No-** respondieron Amy y Taiki al unísono. Se miraron al instante y se sonrieron tiernamente

Taiki hizo un gesto con su mano para permitir que Amy prosiguiera. La chica entrelazó los dedos de sus manos y los apoyó en la mesa.

**- La Luna no proyecta radiación así que no puede provocarte quemaduras o alergias por lo que sus rayos no son nocivos-**

Los chicos asintieron maravillados de que Amy supiera prácticamente de todo. Los únicos que no vieron sorprendidos fueron Taiki y Serena. Ésta ya había oído eso antes. Recordó a Lucio y su voz enfadada increpándole por tomarlo por idiota. El muy idiota…

**- Bueno-** concluyó Lita bebiendo de su jugo de uva**- Sere no tenía idea que eso iba a pasar, los accidentes ocurren y si ellos sacaron sus propias conclusiones…mejor no intentar disuadirlos de lo contrario-**

Mina se estiró por la mesa y alzó una ceja con una sonrisa pícara. Claramente había algo más que había captado su total interés. Serena retrocedió instintivamente. Mina podía ser muy intimidante cuando se lo proponía.

**- A mí lo que me interesa saber es como conociste al chico rudo de último año y lo que es más interesante aún, como terminaste celebrando tu cumpleaños con él-**

Serena se recargó en su silla para alejarse de la mirada inquisitiva de su amiga.

**- ¿Chico rudo? ¿Así le dicen?-** preguntó Serena imaginándose el rostro de Lucio en su cabeza. El apodo le venía bastante bien…

Mina asintió con vehemencia.

**- ¿Te parece que le queda mal el nombre?-**

Tanto Serena como Mina se sonrieron de forma cómplices. Los demás no entendían que era lo gracioso que estaban compartiendo.

**- ¿De quien hablamos? ¿Quién es Lucio?-** preguntó Lita a ambas rubias

Mina tomó una patata frita del plato de Serena y la mordisqueó con deliberada calma. Le encantaba ser el centro de atención y saber cosas que los demás no.

**- Lucio es…-** dijo mientras masticaba pausadamente**- el típico personaje que lees en las novelas románticas para adolescentes. Ese que odias pero terminas retorciéndote de amor por él-**

Lita y Amy se miraron algo divertidas mientras Serena mostraba una expresión totalmente diferente. Las únicas cosas que leía fuera de la escuela eran tiras cómicas así que no comprendía nada de nada.

**- No tengo idea de lo que hablas Mina**- soltó con honestidad

La aludida resopló y se sentó de golpe

**- Lo supuse viniendo de ti Sere…entonces como te lo explico-** pensó mirando hacia el cielo. Lita se cruzó de brazos. Solo Mina podía sacar galanes de la ficción y traerlos a la vida real.

**- Supongo que podrías decir lo que sabes del chico en lugar de compararlo con algún raro personaje de tus novelas…da un poco de miedo incluso-**

Lita movió la mano para que se apurara y no se detuviera en contestarle ese comentario. La hora de almuerzo estaba ya en la mitad y no serviría que Mina diera vueltas en el tema. Analizó a los demás oyentes y todos parecían estar de acuerdo con Lita.

**- ¡Que impacientes! Está bien- **volvió a recargar los codos en la mesa**- Lucio es un chico solitario y esquivo con casi todo el mundo. Ese que se pasea por la escuela con su aire de indiferencia y que hace que las chicas suspiren por él, aunque ni siquiera voltee a mirarlas dos veces. Por lo que se no sale con nadie y tiene muy pocos amigos-**

Miró a Serena para ver su reacción. Ésta seguía escuchando atenta.

**- Su vida gira en torno al baloncesto y la fotografía. Nadie sabe mucho de él y es básicamente por que el chico podría pasar por mudo si se lo propusiera, salvo por el hecho de que no lo es. Habla y muy sexy por cierto, cosa que es interesante si no fuera por el hecho de que cada parte de su existencia lo es-**

Soltó un suspiro realmente agudo, haciendo que Amy y Lita contuvieran una carcajada. La única que parecía tomar en serio las palabras de Mina era Serena.

**- Es un inalcanzable; no le importa nada ni nadie, excepto si tienes entre tus manos un balón o una cámara fotográfica. Tal vez y solo tal vez note así tu presencia-**

Cuando Mina se calló sonrió satisfecha. Sus oyentes la miraban con las más diversas expresiones en el rostro. Había logrado causar impacto.

**- Increíble-** balbuceó Lita con asombro- **eres como un directorio de alumnos de la escuela secundaria ¿Te sabes su dirección y número de teléfono también?-**

**- jaja que graciosa-** respondió Mina restándole importancia a esa broma- **¿En serio nunca nadie de ustedes había oído de él?-**

Taiki y Yaten se dieron una miradita rápida. Quizás no habían oído de él pero sí le habían visto o platicado de su existencia. Solo que las chicas no lo sabían y por su seguridad era mejor que las cosas se mantuvieran así.

**- Lo siento-** le respondió Lita con aire de fingida congoja- **no tengo la oportunidad de codearme con los alumnos de último año-**

Mina batió el pelo en su dirección y volvió a levantarse para acercar más su rostro al de Serena.

**- ¿Y?-**

Serena le sonrió algo tímida.

**- ¿Y que?-** preguntó de vuelta

Mina apuntó hacia el regalo que muy convenientemente le habían obsequiado a Serena.

**- Veo que tienes una cámara fotográfica así que intuyo que captaste su atención-**

El rostro de Serena adoptó un aire de concentración. En realidad la cámara no había tenido mucho que ver aunque…

**- Yo no he captado su atención-** se resolvió a decir algo contrariada- **ni siquiera sabia que me gustaba la fotografía cuando me conoció. Estas equivocada-**

Las comisuras de la boca de Mina se curvaron en una misteriosa sonrisa.

**- ¡Vaya vaya! entonces es algo más ¿Qué hiciste para captar su atención?-**

Las mejillas de Serena se tiñeron de un rosa pálido. Yaten la observó en silencio.

**- ¡No he hecho nada!**-gritó lanzando los brazos al aire-** ¡No me molestes Mina!-**

Disimuló como pudo su rubor pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida para la astuta Mina.

**- Aquí hay algo más que no nos has dicho- **entrecerró los ojos otra vez hasta que un pensamiento pasó por su cabeza y sus ojos se abrieron viéndose gigantescos**- ¡No me digas que tú…!-**

Serena bajó la vista y miró por entre sus pestañas con incomodidad ¿Cómo podía explicar la rara relación que se había producido entre ella y Lucio si ni siquiera ella podía entenderla? Se mordió su labio inferior con fuerza. Había demasiadas cosas que había dejado de compartir con sus amigos y tal vez debía comenzar por cambiar ese aspecto de su vida también. Suspiró y alzó la vista hacia todos.

**-Él es tan inquietante…no es mucho de charlar o de hacerse amigos al abrir la boca, pero cuando lo hace…no se si quiero golpearlo, reír, llorar o todo a la vez-**

Retorció las manos en su regazo. Lita jugó con lo que le quedaba del almuerzo distraídamente.

**- ¿Tan así? Pensé que Mina estaba exagerando-**

**- ¡Hey!-** reclamó Mina. Lita se hundió de hombros

**- Siempre lo haces. Y dime Sere ¿es siempre así de intenso?-**

Serena no lo había meditado pero supuso que esa era la palabra para definir su comportamiento. Ya que estaba platicando de algo que hace muchísimo rato la tenía intrigada se sentía con la suficiente confianza como para continuar.

**- No es solo las cosas que dice…es como me mira. Puede parecer una tontería pero cuando lo hace… siento que sabe de mí, que ve a través de mí, que no puedo esconderle nada. Eso me asusta y al mismo tiempo…-**

Pensó muy bien lo que diría a continuación. Frunció el seño. Nunca había meditado acerca de este tema. Se sentía correcto hacerlo justamente con las personas que más se preocupaban por ella.

**- Al mismo tiempo quiero que siga haciéndolo para poder descubrir la razón. Me intriga de una manera imposible de describir. Él es…-**

El timbre sonó avisando el fin del almuerzo y sacándolos a todos de la burbuja que se había formado a su alrededor. Serena se puso de pie de un salto y tomó la cámara fotográfica colgándosela en el cuello.

**- ¡Iré a ver a Yun y le dejaré la cámara para que revise las fotografías!-**

Agarró el bolso, los papales y les lanzó un beso a todos.

**- ¡Los veré en clases chicos!-**

Antes de salir corriendo y perderse entre los demás alumnos que salían de la cafetería hacia sus respectivos salones se devolvió para sonreírles con un aura de luz tan fuerte que los atontó por un instante. Algo había diferente con Serena y quizás eso era. Se veía… resplandeciente. Como nueva.

**- ¡Este almuerzo fue muy divertido!-**

Corrió balanceándose de un a otro lado esquivando a los demás estudiantes y desapareciendo entre la multitud. Los demás se quedaron ahí recogiendo las sobras del almuerzo mientras cada uno analizaba desde distintas perspectivas lo que había ocurrido.

**- Serena se ve…- **dijo Taiki acariciándose la barbilla- **pensé que lo que vería hoy sería mucho peor, incluso tenía mis aprehensiones de que se presentara hoy a la escuela pero me sorprendí gratamente-**

**- Créeme que es un sentimiento que todos compartimos**- confidenció Lita- **pero ya sospechábamos que algo había pasado con Sere. El día del funeral de la Princesa Kakkyu Serena se veía distinta-**

Yaten hizo un ovillo su servilleta.

**- Diferente como-**

Amy, quien ya había guardado el libro en su bolso y asumió una postura crítica.

**- Si Sere no nos hubiera contado lo del eclipse habría estado perdida pero ahora creo… creo que definitivamente algo le ocurrió esa noche-**

Mina se acercó a su amiga para no tener que hablar tan fuerte.

**- ¿Algo como fuera de lo común dices?-**

Asintió.

**- Una vez tuve que hacer un trabajo para la clase de historia acerca de las creencias religiosas de diferentes culturas de la edad antigua con respecto a fenómenos de la naturaleza, como los eclipses o de sus elementos, como el agua, la tierra. Recuerdo algo acerca de los eclipses que me llamó la atención-**

Aunque ya todos los alumnos se habían retirado para asistir a clases, nadie de la mesa pareció interesado en seguirles. Volvieron a tomar asiento para seguir oyendo.

**- Supongo que tienen una infinidad de leyendas con respecto a la Luna- **dijo Yaten entendiendo hacia donde iba la conversación

**- No te imaginas cuantos. Por ejemplo en la cultura prehispánica se creía que los demonios de la oscuridad atacaban a la Luna, amenazando a la tierra y provocando por ejemplo que las mujeres embarazadas dieran a luz bebés deformes-**

Mina se estremeció.

**- Para pueblos de la antigua China, los eclipses se producían cuando un dragón celestial se comía la Luna y la gente salía a la calles a exigirle al dragón que la dejara en paz-**

**- Esa me parece algo más improbable-** murmuró Lita

Amy prosiguió, haciendo memoria.

**- En tradiciones de la India, el eclipse está vinculado a la persecución de la Luna. La mitología hindú concibe a la Luna como una copa que contiene el elixir de la inmortalidad que bebían los dioses; todos la querían así que ella se escondía en las sombras para despistarlos-**

Sus amigos habían caído presas de un profundo silencio.

**- Pero aquí viene lo interesante. En la cultura egipcia tenían la creencia que la Luna era atacada y devorada durante los eclipses y cuando reaparecía en el cielo ya no era la misma. Era una reencarnación de la Luna. Una Luna renacida de las sombras-**

Amy apretó el bolso en su regazo y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro como calibrando sus pensamientos.

**- Ahora…no estoy diciendo que crea realmente en estas cosas; son mitos así que es prácticamente imposible que se puedan comprobar. Pero quizás sí es posible que Serena haya tenido una especie de transformación si es que lo podemos llamar así. Quizás los rayos de la Luna hicieron algo más que hacer resplandecer su piel…quizás capturó a sus demonios personales y la recargó de una energía completamente nueva. Quizás Serena se esté comportando de manera distinta…porque efectivamente se siente distinta. Otra Serena, como la luna del eclipse-**

Cuando Amy se calló encontró que sus amigos la observaban boquiabiertos. Carraspeó un poco para traerlos a la realidad. Era como si hubiera logrado transportarlos a los diversos mundos que había relatado a lo largo de su conversación.

**- Wow…-** musitó Mina dejando caer su cabello hacia un lado de su hombro- **si no estuviera tan acostumbrada a nuestra vida me sorprendería, pero he visto cosas mucho más imposibles que aquello que relatas Amy ¿Qué Serena y la Luna hayan cambiado en el eclipse? Suena lógico para mí-**

Taiki había estado atento a cada palabra de Amy, en realidad siempre lo hacía pero ahora entendía muchas cosas que no había podido unir hasta ese momento.

**- Seiya comento…-** comenzó a decir Taiki, conciente de que estaba hablando en voz alta- **Seiya comentó que había platicado con Serena en Kimokku. Dijo que había quedado totalmente impresionado con ella-**

Yaten entornó los ojos. No sabía que Seiya había estado platicando con su hermano. Al parecer su falta de comunicación había alcanzado extremos.

**- ¿Impresionado en qué sentido?-**

Aunque Seiya no se había explayado lo suficiente, Taiki había podido rescatar la esencia.

**- Dijo que la actitud de Serena le había estremecido, casi asustado y no supo diferenciar si era el dolor u otra cosa que hacían a Serena parecer tan…dura. Intentó saber hasta que punto su relación había terminado. Creo que Serena dejó entrever que prefería mantenerse a distancia al menos por el momento. Eso lo desconcertó-**

Un resoplido de Lita interrumpió a Taiki. La chica levantó las palmas de las manos, no había querido parecer ruda pero había salido espontáneamente.

**- Perdónenme chicos se que aman a Seiya porque es su hermano y todo eso pero se ha comportado como un cretino de marca mayor. Aparece en mi casa comenzando la plática con una de las diez frases con las que jamás deberías iniciar una conversación y luego ¿que? ¿Qué era lo que realmente esperaba ver? ¿A Serena muriéndose de amor? quizás no se note pero Serena tiene orgullo y ya es hora de que lo demuestre-**

Tanto Yaten como Taiki se hundieron de hombros. Solo estaban compartiendo con el grupo las impresiones de Seiya. no significaba que ellos las compartieran del todo.

**- Es verdad chicos-** dijo Mina algo más seria que hace un instante- **No creo que Sere sea de la idea de que Seiya la viera como todos la vimos ese día…simplemente está intentando sobrellevarlo y se está aferrando a otras cosas para hacerlo-**

Amy asintió.

**- Al parecer la fotografía le está sirviendo mucho, le hace pensar en otras cosas y si a eso le agregamos la posibilidad de que recibió ayuda de algo más…tenemos el resultado que hemos visto hoy-**

Mina golpeó la mesa con su puño haciendo que varios se sobresaltaran.

**- Estoy feliz por ella. Perdí a mi amiga por una semana, pensé que no volvería a verla sonreír… ¡Dios! ni siquiera pensé que volvería a verla a hablar. Se que Seiya la ama y que no quiso lastimarla…pero lo hizo y si es necesario que no estén juntos para que Serena vuelva a verse así de bien pues que no lo estén. Así que estoy feliz, feliz de que esté superando el tema y que esté comenzando a experimentar cosas nuevas, cosas que la desconciertan y que irá descubriendo poco a poco-**

Había logrado no soltar lágrimas con su declaración pero aún así terminó hablando con voz rasposa de la emoción. Suspiró para recuperarse y sonreír con alegría pues los tiempos para llorar debían de dejarse en el pasado. Lita también sonrió y cuando volteó para ver a Amy vio que también había sido embargada por la misma conmoción. Los únicos que permanecieron en silencio fueron los chicos.

**- También lo notaste ¿eh?- **murmuró Lita con cierto aire de picardía

Amy ocultó una sonrisa tras su mano.

**- Creo que la única que no lo sabe aún es Serena-**

Mina rodó los ojos pero terminó riendo también.

**- Si…siempre ha sido lenta en ese ámbito. Pero en cierta forma es tierno verla así-**

**- Ese es parte de su encanto-** concluyó Lita

Taiki y Yaten observaban de un lugar a otro francamente en blanco. La conversación había cambiado con tanta rapidez que se habían perdido incluso antes de que comenzara.

**- ¿Chicas de que están hablando?-** preguntó Taiki alzando una ceja

**- Ni idea-** balbuceó Yaten

Las chicas sofocaron risitas

**- ¡Hombres!-** exclamó Lita mientras ponía sus brazos tras su cabeza

Mina se sentó en la mesa y les apuntó con su dedo índice concienzudamente.

**- Chicos les recomiendo que reserven su butaca y compren bastantes palomitas de maíz porque el espectáculo está solo por comenzar. Podría apostar mi cabellera rubia a que oiremos y veremos cada vez más seguido a Lucio por aquí-**

La frente de ambos hermanos se pobló de arrugas que antes no estaban ahí.

**- Ese chico está interesado en Serena y nuestra Princesa todavía no lo capta, pero ella también lo está-**

* * *

Después de clases Serena recorrió los salones del cuarto piso sin prisa. La escuela había terminado, al menos para aquellos que no tenían clases extracurriculares.

Ella tampoco las tenía, por el momento, pero Yun tenía su cámara así que iría al club de fotografía a recogerla y de paso entregaría el formulario de aceptación.

Eso le provocaba un nudo en el estómago. Nunca había pertenecido a un club antes ¿Y si no la querían ahí? ¿Y si por alguna razón ella no servía?

Se mordió una uña y acalló sus temores internos. Al menos el día no había ido tan mal pero eso solo tenía una razón; no había visto a Seiya por lo que no había tenido que hacerle frente. El día de mañana sería diferente.

Serena se permitió solo dos minutos para pensar en Seiya y luego borraría de su mente cualquier indicio de que la angustia se estuviera abriendo camino. Dos minutos y nada más. Así que hecho a volar su mente hacia el instante exacto en que ella y Seiya se habían visto en Kimokku.

La plática con Seiya había sido una montaña rusa de principio a fin. Cuando lo vio su primer impulso fue retroceder e ignorar su presencia después de todo estaba en pleno derecho, pero no lo hizo. Por alguna extraña razón se habían encontrado en ese lugar y el día de su cumpleaños Serena había aprendido que las coincidencias en su vida no existían y que absolutamente todo tenía un propósito. Muy pronto averiguó cual era. Seiya la había estado esperando, él mismo lo confesó directamente, no sin antes observarla así como ella temía que lo hiciera; calibrando de qué tamaño era el orificio que había dejado en su pecho, intentando dilucidar cuan profunda era la herida, cuan grotesca era la cicatriz. Por el rostro macilento de Seiya y sus ojos atormentados, Serena pudo adivinar que lo que se encontró había sido peor de lo que pensaba ¡Pues que lo aguantara! sus amigas y hermanos habían tenido que cargar con lo realmente feo y ella tenía que hacer frente al mismo rostro todos los días cuando se miraba en el espejo ¿Así que sentir lástima por él? De ninguna manera.

Después Seiya se había comportando como un verdadero tonto. _Luces como una Princesa. _Como si tener que jugar al papel de soberana con desconocidos que la atemorizaban no hubiera sido lo suficientemente agotador Seiya soltaba el comentario que menos deseaba oír y menos viniendo de él. Eso la molestó.

Pero cuando Seiya la tocó… fue como si esa molestia se multiplicara por diez. Seiya lo había malinterpretado pues no había sido temor, había sido rabia. Pura rabia hacia él. Serena nunca había sido de mentalidad vengativa pero por un par de segundos quiso que Seiya experimentara lo mismo que ella había estado viviendo esos días, traspasarle a través de la piel el dolor. Y en parte así lo hizo, quizás no por como había imaginado pero antes de que se diera cuenta ya había soltado en la cara de Seiya ganas de acabar con todo lo que le recordaba a él.

Por supuesto no reaccionó como ella esperaba. Seiya se había transformado en una incógnita; cuando creía que él había dado vuelta la página incluso antes de revelárselo suelta una frase que le retuerce las entrañas _"Me duele verte así"._ Idiota.

Fue ahí cuando no pudo soportarlo más y explotó. De alguna manera tuvo el valor de soltarle todas aquellas cosas que no había podido decir cuando Seiya llegó con la noticia. No supo con claridad que buscaba con decirle todo aquello pero al menos sí pudo sacar una conclusión; no había nada que Seiya pudiera hacer al respecto. Su silencio había sido más que clarificador. Él no alejaría el dolor, la única forma de combatirlo sería confiando en ella, tal como se lo había enrostrado. Cuando lo dijo en voz alta se había sentido bastante mejor. Había sido un momento liberador. Se tenía a ella misma para seguir adelante y la ira se había evaporado de su sistema tan rápido como había llegado.

Hasta que Seiya había mencionado lo de su cumpleaños ¿Cuál era el fin de ese comentario? ¿Seiya estaba tan perdido como se había visto? Porque el chico que se plantó frente a ella para dar por terminada su relación no se parecía en nada al que había visto en Kimokku. De pronto intentaba dar a entender que aún pensaba en ella, que aún deseaba mantener un vínculo con ella. No había tenido respuesta para su petición.

El desgaste emocional de asimilar la idea de que Seiya ya no estaría con ella había sido tan grande…y ahora él quería ¿Qué? ¿Dar marcha atrás? ¿Plantear un cambio de reglas?

¿Alejarse pero no lo suficiente como para que Serena pudiera seguir adelante? ¿Eso era lo que él quería? ¿Atraparla para siempre en la incertidumbre…?

Serena dio un pisotón fuerte en el piso y movió la cabeza repetidas veces agitando sus chonguitos con violencia. No tenía reloj pero estaba segura de que habían transcurrido más de dos minutos. No le concedería más tiempo a ese tipo de pensamientos.

Así que caminó firme hacia el club de fotografía obligándose a sentirse libre de tensiones. Y en parte lo logró. Incluso ella misma se sorprendía de su cambio de actitud. Estaba segura de que sus amigos tampoco lo comprendían del todo… ¿Pero como explicar que de un momento a otro todo su cuerpo, su mente y su alma se habían recubierto de una energía que no le impedía percibir más que luz? ¿Cómo expresar con palabras aquella fuerza que le descomprimía los pulmones cada vez que el dolor le impedía respirar? ¿Cómo explicar que su sangre se sentía más tibia y que cada vez que la tristeza le hacía temblar un calor corría por sus venas trayéndole calma? ¿Cómo ellos podrían entender que con el paso de las horas infinitas burbujas invisibles a la vista se acumulaban en su piel, haciéndola sentir florecer de nuevo?

¿Cómo explicar que después de tantos días en los que pensó que moriría no podía sentir más que vida fluyendo en su interior?

Era una sensación imposible de entender para aquellos que no la experimentaban. Le asustaba porque el origen era incierto pero al mismo tiempo se aferraba a ella con ahínco. Algo que se sentía tan bueno no podía ser tan malo.

Cuando Serena llegó a la sala en donde funcionaba el club notó que la puerta estaba abierta así que solo empujó un poco para entrar. Habían varios chicos en el suelo dibujando unas pancartas, otros estaban sentados sobre las mesas con sus laptops en el regazo y otros estaban ocupando los ordenadores con pantallas más grandes. Uno de ellos era Yun. Algunos alzaron la cabeza para ver de quien se trataba y otros simplemente continuaron en sus quehaceres.

Caminó hacia Yun y se sentó en la silla contigua. La chica estaba tan concentrada trabajando en una fotografía que apenas notó su presencia.

**- En seguida, Sere. Estoy retocando esta fotografía-**

O al menos eso había creído Serena. Ésta sonrió y se dedicó a observar cada movimiento que hizo Yun. Tendría que aprender a usar ese programa y eso le tomaría tiempo. Tal vez Amy podría ayudarla, era un genio cuando a computadoras se trataba.

Yun soltó un suspiro y estiró sus brazos, haciendo tronar su espalda y luego de guardar los cambios sonrió satisfecha.

**- Listo ¿Qué te parece?-**

Serena se acercó más a la pantalla. Era una foto del eclipse aunque se veía mucho más nítida de lo que recordaba. La Luna estaba totalmente cubierta y a su alrededor se apreciaba un halo perfecto color plata. Era increíble.

**- Se ve fabulosa…-** susurró ensimismada en la imagen

Los ojos de Yun brillaron

**- Gracias, pero yo solo le hice algunos arreglos. Esta foto es tuya-**

La boca de Serena se abrió.

**- ¿Mía? ¿Quieres decir de las que yo tomé?-**

**- Así es. Lucio me comentó que las tuyas eran las mejores y tuvo razón. Me indicó que había que hacer para mejorarlas y el resultado es este. Felicidades Sere-**

Le palmeó la espalda orgullosa mientras Serena aún no lo podía creer. Y no podía creer que Lucio haya sido sincero con respecto a eso. Había pensado que lo decía para alentarla…pero ¡vaya!. Al parecer el chico rudo realmente no mentía a menudo.

**- ¿Puedo…puedo imprimirla o algo así?-**

Yun entrebuscó entre su bolso una memoria portátil y la insertó en el computador.

**- ¡Claro! Aunque a cambio tienes que permitir que la exhibamos en la exposición mensual que se publica en el sitio de Internet. Con tu nombre, por supuesto-**

Si Serena hubiera estado más emocionada probablemente hubiera gritado. Así que sonrió y se lanzó a los brazos de Yun haciendo que ésta casi cayera de espaldas. Algunos chicos rieron y otros se distrajeron intentando dilucidar porque tanta alegría.

**- ¡Gracias Yun! ¡No sabes lo que significa para mí!-**

Y significaba mucho. Serena no tenía muchas cosas por las que sentirse orgullosa. Tampoco estaba acostumbrada a obtener logros por sí misma…pero esto, esto lo cambiaba todo. Era su foto. Nadie la había tomado por ella. Nadie habría apretado el flash, había sido ella quien había decidido cuando y como presionarlo. Era un triunfo personal, uno que llegaba en el mejor de los momentos.

**- ¡Por supuesto que se lo que significa!-** le respondió Yun aún siendo abrazada por Serena- **¿Te sientes capaz de luchar contra el mundo entero? ¿Eh?-**

La rubia asintió.

-** Al menos se que puedo lograr cosas buenas si me lo propongo-**

Yun se puso de pie y silbó para llamar la atención de los presentes.

**- ¡Chicos! siento interrumpir su trabajo pero quiero que conozcan a alguien-**

Tomó el codo de Serena para ponerla de pie.

**- Esta es Serena Tsukino y si todo sale bien ingresará al club de fotografía así que muy pronto será nuestra compañera. Recíbanla bien y cuiden de esta pequeña si yo no estoy cerca ¡Si no es así yo personalmente los golpearé duro!-**

Se escucharon algunas carcajadas y abucheos. Serena se limitó a sonreír y saludar a aquellos que también lo hicieron. Yun alzó una ceja desafiante.

**- Se me olvidó mencionar que Lucio también los golpeará así que…-**

Los rostros de los que se burlaron sufrieron un cambio drástico. Se limitaron a asentir renuentes a omitir comentario.

**- ¡Eso es todo chicos gracias por su atención!-**

Se oyeron algunos aplausos en honor a Serena y las labores continuaron en calma. Serena aún estaba impactada por lo de la fotografía y lo de la presentación inesperada. Volvieron a sentarse y Yun se estiró por sobre la mesa para alcanzar algo que estaba a distancia.

**- ¡Aquí está tu cámara Sere! Sana y salva-**

Serena la recibió entre sus manos y la acunó en su regazo. Uno de los chicos conectó unos parlantes a su laptop y música llenó el ambiente. Voces comenzaron a corear la melodía mientras que otros incluso se movieron despreocupadamente a su ritmo. Serena estaba maravillada del ambiente tan distendido. Era como sino estuvieran en la escuela en absoluto.

**- ¿Siempre es así?-** pregunto observando con cuidado

Yun subió los pies a la mesa y los sacudió al compás de la música.

**- Salvo para la entrega mensual del periódico, cuando necesitamos cubrir algún festival o encuentro deportivo. ¡Ah! y también cuando se deben tomar las fotos anuales. Ahí la paz se acaba y esto se vuelve un hervidero de gritos, malas caras e insultos de muerte. Pero te acostumbrarás a esto, es un ambiente libre puedes hacer casi lo que desees. Es genial-**

Serena también se relajó en su asiento y suspiró sintiéndose envuelta por la melodía que sonaba suave.

**- Es raro verte sin Lucio ¿Dónde está?-**

Yun abrió su bolso y extrajo un recipiente con cereales. Lo puso en la mesa para que ambas comieran.

**- Tiene un partido importante el día miércoles así que el equipo está entrenando en el gimnasio-**

Serena se llevó un par de hojuelas a la boca.

**- Ya veo-**

**- Y solo para que lo sepas no me la paso todo el día con él. Somos personas independientes y separadas una de la otra-**

No lo había dicho con un tono desagradable pero aún así Serena se sintió algo apenada.

**- Lo sé yo solo…-**

**- Relájate Sere-** le respondió Yun con una sonrisa- **tú me preguntaste algo y yo te respondí. Ningún problema con eso-**

Yun se llenó la boca con cereal y masticó silenciosamente. Serena en tanto limpió con esmero la lente de su cámara antes de cubrirla con el protector.

**- Tengo que asistir al partido de baloncesto para sacar fotos del equipo ¿tienes algo que hacer el miércoles en la tarde? Podrías ayudarme-**

Los ojos de Serena chispearon de emoción.

**- ¿En serio podría ir contigo?-**

**- ¡Claro! Son las fotografías que faltan para la edición del mes de junio así que voy a necesitar un asistente y mejor que seas tú, me encanta tu compañía-**

Le guiñó un ojo y volvió a atiborrarse de cereales.

De pronto Yun bajó los pies al suelo y se dio un golpecito en la frente.

**- ¡Pero que mala amiga soy! Hablando todo el tiempo de trabajo y ni siquiera he preguntado como estás-**

Se giró para tener un mejor ángulo de Serena.

**- ¿Todo bien con el innombrable?-**

Serena se sonrió algo apesadumbrada y negó.

**- Ni siquiera lo he visto. Ha estado ausente todo el día. En parte me tranquiliza y en parte…me pone nerviosa-**

**- Ya veo…eso está mal-**

La rubia se mordió el labio debatiéndose entre seguir hablando o no.

**- Aunque…**-dijo al fin**- lo vi el fin de semana. Hablamos un poco. Fue extraño-**

Yun se puso de pie y tomó la mano de Serena.

**- ¡Acompáñame! Esto amerita un buen chocolate caliente-**

Juntas se dirigieron hacia la cafetería de la escuela. Serena le hizo un resumen de la conversación evitando mencionar el contexto en que se había producido. Hablar con Yun era una de las únicas cosas que le parecían más fáciles de hacer. La manera en la que ella escuchaba y los comentarios que agregaba cada vez que decía algo…simplemente la alentaban a continuar hasta que se veía gesticulando y diciendo exactamente lo que quería decir. Sin temor a que la juzgara.

**- …y me fui antes de que intentara detenerme por décima vez. No lo entiendo en absoluto, un día quiere algo y al siguiente cambia completamente- **dijo Serena al mismo tiempo que la máquina expendedora vertía chocolate humeante en un vaso plástico.

Yun se recargó en la máquina siguiente, revolviendo con lentitud y soplando el vapor para poder beber.

**- ¿Has oído la expresión "ser como el perro del hortelano"?-**

La máquina entregó el chocolate caliente a Serena y ésta lo tomó con cuidado para no derramarlo.

**- Um… no que yo sepa -**

Las dos bebieron, saboreando el dulce sabor del chocolate.

**- Verás. Los hortelanos son las personas que tienen huertos y como los perros son vegetarianos se les considera buenos cuidadores de hortalizas-**

Serena asintió aunque no tenía idea de que iba todo eso. Yun enroscó un mechón de cabello en su dedo.

**- Así que el perro del hortelano no come porque no le gustan las verduras pero tampoco dejará que se acerquen aquellos animales que sí son herbívoros. No deja comer a los demás tampoco-**

Le indicó que se sentaran en las escaleras que daban al segundo piso. Serena se sentó a su lado.

**- Para hacértelo más simple aquí Seiya es el perro del hortelano. Termina contigo pero se niega a salir definitivamente de tu vida. Es decir se aleja pero no lo suficiente como para que se sienta real. No come pero tampoco deja comer, no vive pero tampoco deja vivir, no se va pero tampoco permite que tú lo hagas ¿se entiende?-**

Serena rodeó el vaso con ambas manos, dejando que el vapor calentara su rostro. Suspiró mientras pensaba otra vez en la plática que había tenido con Seiya. Ella también se había preguntado que era lo que pretendía y la respuesta la había tomado desprevenida. Ahora que Yun se lo planteaba con palabras tan simples entendía exactamente cual era la sensación que le había dejado la conversación con Seiya. La sensación de que Seiya no estaba siendo justo volvió a surgir con fuerza.

**- Realmente no se que hacer-** respondió Serena encorvando un poco la espalda**- me pidió que no cortáramos toda conexión…yo no se como avanzar si no lo hago y se que suena horrible si no analizas…pero si no lo arranco de mi vida…es como si un fantasma me rondara permanentemente. No tendré descanso, no tendré paz si él continua por ahí**-

Yun dejó el vaso en el escalón más cercano y estiró las piernas hasta que sus articulaciones crujieron.

**- Te comprendo, realmente lo hago-**

**- Gracias-** murmuró Serena sobre su vaso

Yun observó a Serena algo seria.

**- ¿Puedo ser honesta contigo sin temor a que sueltes algunas lágrimas? Realmente no soy muy buena manejando lágrimas, me crispan los nervios-**

El rostro de Serena se ensombreció.

**- ¿Por que dices eso?-**

Las cejas de Yun subieron y sus ojos terminaron mirando hacia el techo.

**- No me malinterpretes pero creo que he aprendido algo de ti. Te gusta la sinceridad y creo que te esfuerzas por actuar conforme a ella, pero en el fondo no estás muy relacionada con el concepto-**

La boca de Serena se abrió lentamente.

**- ¡Y antes de que te enfurezcas o te sientas dolida déjame explicar mi punto!-**

Aunque Serena tenía la frente ligeramente fruncida, asintió sin decir hacer comentario alguno. Así que Yun prosiguió.

**- Lo noté hace un momento ¿Cuándo me preguntaste lo de Lucio? Te veías tan sorprendida cuando te respondí. No acostumbras mucho a oír respuestas así de sinceras ¿o me equivoco?-**

La boca de Serena se frunció en una amarga sonrisa y para ocultarla bebió más chocolate.

**- La gente tiende a pensar que no sería capaz de soportarlo, que lloraría, me deprimiría o cosas así…y de cierta forma los comprendo. La vieja Serena habría reaccionado así-**

**- ¿Y la de ahora?-**

**- La de ahora…-** murmuró Serena golpeando con un dedo el vaso de plástico- **la de ahora puede soportarlo. Puede soportar muchas cosas que antes la habrían derrumbado-**

**- Pues bien-** le respondió Yun dándole una palmadita en la rodilla- **entonces no recibirás más que la verdad de mí, siempre-**

Una punzada de culpabilidad azotó a Serena.

**- Como yo veo las cosas tienes algunas opciones y puedes elegir la que te haga mejor a ti. La que te haga feliz a ti, así que por un instante olvídate del resto, de tus amigos, amigas y de Seiya, ellos no importan en este ejercicio. Piensa exclusivamente en ti ¿está bien?-**

Yun se mojó los labios y levantó tres dedos.

**- Opción uno. Olvidas todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora. Decides que a partir de este momento nada del pasado importa y correrás hasta donde sea que se encuentre Seiya y se lo dirás. Le dirás que todo está perdonado y que lo único que te importa es que estén juntos otra vez. Borrón y cuenta nueva, todo superado, ningún reproche, ninguna lamentación porque deseas estar con él y el amor que se tienen es capaz de sepultar los acontecimientos dolorosos. Vuelves con él, le prometes lo que sea que él quiera oír y jamás nunca vuelves a mencionar estos últimos días-**

Serena se rodeó las piernas con ambos brazos haciéndose más pequeña de lo normal. No dijo nada, no se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte como para tomar una decisión así. Yun la miró de reojo pero no la presionó.

**- Opción dos. Venganza. Puede sonar duro, infantil y millones de cosas más pero Seiya te lastimo, te rompió el corazón y tú estas en todo el derecho de sentirte enrabiada, molesta y con ganas de hacerle sentir el mismo dolor que él te causó. Así que devuélvele la mano, has exactamente lo mismo que él te hizo. Dale a probar un sorbo de trago amargo. Que se envenene como tú-**

Los ojos de Serena se cerraron y movió la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente.

**- No podría hacer eso…yo no…-**

Una mano de Yun se apoyó en su hombro.

**- Sabía que dirías eso pero había que intentarlo-**

La sonrisa de Serena se curvó.

**- ¿Existe una opción tres?-**

**- ¡Claro!-** exclamó con alegría- **la opción tres es la que más me agrada pero es la más difícil de seguir también-**

Chasqueó los dedos y tocó la nariz de Serena con un dedo.

**- Seguir adelante-**

Serena enroscó la nariz cuando Yun se la tocó. Ésta sonrió al ver su expresión.

**- Si no puedes perdonarlo por lo que te hizo ni deseas que sufra por ello ¿Qué te queda? ¿Suicidio? No te veo cometiéndolo, es demasiado sencillo y tú eres muchas cosas, menos sencilla ¿Encerrarte en tu habitación por siempre? Lo hiciste por un tiempo hasta que te diste cuenta por ti misma que ese no era el camino. Así que ¿Qué nos queda pequeña Serena?-**

Alzó las cejas y esperó a que Serena respondiera. La rubia frunció el ceño.

**- ¿Seguir adelante?- **preguntó algo dubitativa.

**- ¡Respuesta correcta!-** gritó Yun mostrando todos sus pequeños dientes- **sacas de tu vida cualquier cosa que te detenga, no importa lo que sea pues si tomas este camino la única alternativa es moverte, moverte, moverte. Echas a un lado lo que te estanque e incluyes todas las cosas que te motivan a avanzar, todo sirve con tal que no dejes de avanzar, si lo haces te mueres-**

Agarró la mano de Serena, aquella que no estaba sosteniendo el chocolate caliente.

**- Nunca mirar hacia atrás y tener la vista fija hacia delante. Por eso es que este camino es el más complicado. Las personas tenemos esa mala costumbre de mirar sobre el hombro y echar un vistazo al pasado…seguramente lo estás haciendo con mucha frecuencia y te duele ver lo que has perdido y te encantaría rememorar los tiempos en lo que te sentiste realmente feliz-**

Los ojos de Serena se volvieron acuosos. Yun le sonrió aunque no tan animada como antes.

**- Pues te tengo una mala noticia; el pasado nunca vuelve y vivir de recuerdos te transforma en uno a ti también. Pero aquí viene la buena noticia; quizás el pasado esté perdido pero no el presente ni el futuro. Tal vez no lo compartas con la persona que tú pensabas que sería y eso te entristece pero las personas se van constantemente de nuestra vida, a veces de forma temporal y a veces de forma definitiva. Si pretendes seguir el camino de cada una de ellas lo más probable es que jamás logres alcanzar el tuyo-**

Con cuidado arrastró la cabeza de Serena hacia su hombro.

**- Seguir el camino de Seiya…lamentablemente por el momento no es la opción pero construir uno propio e ir descubriendo las infinitas posibilidades que habrán en él…a mí me suena a seguir adelante-**

Serena levantó la cabeza y se secó las lágrimas que se mantuvieron reacias a salir.

- **¿Crees que pueda lograrlo?-**

Yun la miró con firmeza

**- Yo creo que ya has empezado y bastante bien ¿La fotografía? ¿Integrarte al club? ¿Conocerme a mí y a Lucio? ¿Pensaste que tendrías tantas cosas buenas después de lo mal que la has pasado?-**

Negó con movimientos lentos.

**- Escucha Serena-** le dijo Yun apuntándola con la cuchara- **tú eres una persona extremadamente fuerte, lo supe en cuanto te vi. Eres una sobreviviente, al igual que yo-**

Esa declaración la sorprendió.

**- Quizás no hemos tenido las mismas experiencias de vida pero hemos aprendido bastante de ellas. Sobreponernos ya es parte de nuestros genes. Esto de Seiya te va a doler por un tiempo que no puedo calcular pero no te va a vencer. Eso te lo juro. Lo veo en tus ojos, ya no se ven fríos y apagados como los de esa noche, se ven encendidos y deseosos de más. Eso me agrada-**

Las comisuras de los labios de Serena se levantaron. En menos de una hora Yun la estaba haciéndose sentirse orgullosa de sí misma.

**- ¿Te agrada?-**

Yun entrecerró los ojos.

**- No se cómo ni por qué pero algo cambió en ti. Ya no solo crees que eres fuerte, lo sientes en cada fibra de tu piel, lo sabes y me encanta que lo hayas descubierto-**

Yun abrazó a Serena y la presionó con cariño

**- ¡Oh pequeña Serena nos esperan tantas cosas buenas puedo verlo! ¡Tengo un buen presentimiento al respecto!-**

Serena soltó una risita. Esta chica podía hacerla cambiar de emociones más rápido de lo que sospechaba.

**- ¿Un buen presentimiento? Por favor compártelo conmigo-**

Los ojos de Yun brillaron por una misteriosa emoción que no comentó con la rubia. Solo se limitó a reír y a continuar abrazando a Serena.

**- Espera y verás. Esta relación entre nosotras está solo comenzando. Lo que nos espera…no es nada más que felicidad-**

El teléfono celular en el bolsillo de Serena vibró varias veces hasta que lo tomó en su mano. Leyó dos veces en mensaje antes de volver a guardar su teléfono en el bolsillo de su bolso.

"_Setsuna ha despertado pero no quiero someterla a un interrogarlo tan pronto. Reunámonos el día miércoles cuando sea dada de alta. Ella preguntó por ti. Los anillos están a salvo. Darien"_

Suspiró y miró a Yun.

**- ¿Qué tan acertado son tus presentimientos?-**

La sonrisa de Yun se amplió.

**- ¿Acaso ya recibiste una buena noticia? ¡Lo sabía solo tendrás felicidad a partir de ahora!-**

Serena no supo si soltar una carcajada o hacerle ver a Yun que la adivinación no era su fuerte. De todas maneras sonrió con resignación.

Buen presentimiento. Claro que sí.

* * *

Sura llevaba más de media hora aguardando a Serena en su habitación pero ésta aún no aparecía. Se sentía como una fugitiva pues había abandonado la casa de Lita sin que se enterara con la finalidad de hacer una pequeña visita sorpresa a su amiga pero si tardaba más su plan fracasaría y lo único que lograría sería una reprimenda de Lita por salir sola.

Sabía que las chicas se preocupaban por su seguridad pero estar encerrada todo el día la estaba cansando así que antes de arrepentirse había caminado en dirección a la casa de Serena. Simplemente necesitaba algo en lo que pensar que no fuera su planeta natal y el terrible viaje de regreso para despedir a su amiga. Por las noches apenas podía conciliar el sueño pues las imágenes de aquella fatídica noche se repetían una y otra vez. _"Tú eres el mensaje…"_

Sura aún no comprendía que había querido decir ese sujeto con aquella declaración pero con el paso de los días estaba temiendo que alguien más aparte de la Princesa Kakkyu se había topado con una parte de su pasado. Y ese sujeto no era otro que Alphonse.

El mencionar su nombre le provocaba frío, uno tan grande que la dejaba incapacitada de actuar.

Los días no eran mucho mejores. La hospitalidad con la que Serena y los demás le habían recibido incluso antes de volver del funeral de la Princesa Kakkyu la hacía sentir cada vez peor. Les debía tanto y muy en su interior Sura sabia que no estaba respondiendo a esa entrega de forma equitativa.

Quería cambiar esa situación claro, pero no se atrevía a dar el primer paso porque sabía lo que eso implicaba. Rechazo. Y a esas alturas ya no podía soportar ser tratada otra vez de esa manera. No cuando la única persona que había marcado la diferencia ya no estaba a su lado.

Pero a pesar de que el pasado se negaba a dejarle ir Sura se aferraba a una pequeña ilusión que había aparecido en su camino. Tal vez el pasado no se repetiría por que ahora contaba con alguien más. Contaba con la luz de la esperanza.

Con Serena a su lado el miedo a no ser comprendida era cada vez menor. Había compartido el tiempo suficiente con Serena como para entender que personas como ella no le juzgarían y no le dejarían. Su corazón era cálido y cuando se acercaba a ella podía sentir la confianza como para hablar. Hablar por primera vez de su persona.

La amistad con Serena se estaba volviendo más y más estrecha pero solo porque Serena había depositado en ella hasta sus más recónditos secretos. Sura estaba en una desventaja abismante. Y sentía que eso debía cambiar.

Así que antes de que Lita apareciera en casa había tomado la decisión de salir. Necesitaba hablar con Serena de una vez por todas y revelarle algunas cosas que quizás eran más cruciales de lo que creía, especialmente con los últimos acontecimientos aún en marcha.

Al principio se había sentido extraña intentando equilibrarse con la férula y la muleta pero algunos malos intentos y otros no tanto, la habían echo casi una experta en el arte de maniobrar con una pierna lastimada.

Casi media hora después finalmente había logrado hallar la casa de Serena, solo para encontrar en la puerta a una mujer que la miraba como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse.

La madre de Serena era todo lo que esperaba de ella. Si la Reina Serenity era contenida, calmada y muy introvertida, la madre terrenal de Serena era alegría desbordante, sonrisas contagiosas y una sencillez que impactaban. Era evidente de donde Serena había heredado cada una de sus facetas. Y aunque sus dos madres eran diametralmente opuestas compartían una gran característica; se les iluminaba la mirada cuando hablaban de su hija. A Sura se le encogió el corazón al notar eso.

Mamá Ikuko se pasó los primeros diez minutos observándola sin reparos y Sura sabía por qué; una chica desconocida que lucía igual a tu hija era raro, que apareciera de pronto en la puerta era mucho más extraño aún. Cuando le señaló que Serena y ella eran amigas fue cuando la vio dudar y su expresión cambió a una menos comunicativa. Conocía a todos los amigos de Serena y no recordaba haber visto a una chica que tenía prácticamente la misma cara que su hija. Pero fue cuando nombró a los hermanos Kou que sus dudas se disiparon. _"!Tu eres la prima de esos adorables muchachos! La que llegó del extranjero hace un par de meses ¿verdad? mi hija me ha hablado mucho de ti pero no mencionó tu nombre ni que lucías tan parecida a ella"._

En ese instante Sura sonrió algo nerviosa. Así que eso había dicho Serena para explicar su presencia en la tierra…

De ahí todo fue pláticas con respecto a Serena y la preocupación que ambas compartían por su estado. Y no obstante que estaban de acuerdo en que con el paso de los días se le había visto más recuperara, las dos tenían sus aprehensiones.

Media hora más tarde la madre de Serena se había disculpado alegando que debía de hacer compras para la cena, por lo que Sura quedó sola en casa. Con mediana dificultad subió hacia la alcoba de Serena y aguardó.

Tuvo tiempo de analizar el cuarto de su amiga, que se veía algo diferente a como lo recordaba. Quizás sin tanto detalle, más bien parecía una habitación recién morada. Algo fría también, probablemente reflejo del momento que estaba viviendo Serena.

Notó que en una de las repisas donde Serena acumulaba libros había una planta que llamó su atención. Caminó hacia ella para poder observarla con mayor detención. Sus hojas eran de color violeta y daba la impresión de que eran suaves al tacto. Para poder saberlo estiró una mano.

**- Ten cuidado-**

Sura se congeló y se volteó para averiguar de quien era esa voz. A sus pies se encontró con Luna, que la observaba detenidamente.

**- Es una planta venenosa-** le indicó la gatita- **si la tocas probablemente te traspase veneno-**

Retiró la mano inmediatamente.

**- ¿Por qué Serena tiene una planta así en su cuarto?-**

Luna caminó a su alrededor lentamente sin perder el contacto visual con la rubia.

**- Yaten se la obsequió por su cumpleaños-**

El rostro de Sura se volvió serio.

**- ¿Por qué el joven Yaten regala algo así a Serena? Es peligroso-**

**- Así como los hermanos Kou-**

Algo en el tono de Luna hizo pensar a Sura que tal vez esa declaración no solo iba dirigida hacia Yaten y los demás. Con precaución Sura retrocedió y se dejó caer con delicadeza en la cama.

**- Yo no soy peligrosa Luna…nunca le haría daño a Serena. He venido verle. Necesito platicar de algo con ella -**

Los ojos de Luna se ablandaron y de un salto llegó a Sura.

**- Lo sé… se la relación que existe entre ambas. Solo me sorprendió verte aquí, esperaba encontrar a Serena y en cambio…-**

**- En cambio me hallaste a mí-**

Asintió y luego le miró casi con culpa.

**- Siento mucho lo que le sucedió a tu Princesa. Sé que eran amigas. Lamento tu pérdida y espero que puedas hallar paz aquí en la tierra-**

Las fosas nasales de Sura se expandieron al intentar no llorar. Se aclaró la garganta y sonrió a duras penas.

**- Gracias Luna. Agradezco tus buenas intenciones-**

Luna se encargó de estudiar un poco más a la recién llegada. A esas alturas Sura estaba acostumbrada a que eso sucediera. Después de unos minutos sabía que dejarían de hacerlo.

**- Al principio pensé que era Serena pero en cuanto te observé de cerca lo supe-**

Las manos de Sura descansaron en su regazo.

**- ¿Qué tan diferentes somos Serena y yo?-**

La pregunta tomó desprevenida a Luna. Agachó un poco la cabeza para poder leer la expresión en el rostro de la chica.

**- Todos dicen que el parecido es extraordinario, pero en cuanto pasan un instante con nosotras ya no se sorprenden demasiado, logran distinguirnos de inmediato así que me preguntaba… ¿Qué tan distinta somos en realidad?- **

Era algo que constantemente rondaba su cabeza. A veces sentía que era una mala copia de Serena y que las personas se decepcionaban al notar que no poseían la misma personalidad. Sabía que era tonto pero no podía evitarlo. Luna sostuvo su peso en sus patas delanteras y movió sus bigotes de un lado a otro, como calibrando la respuesta antes de decirla en voz alta. Era la primera vez que tenía una plática con Sura y lo cierto es que se estaba volviendo de lo más interesante.

**- Serena es…-** comenzó a decir Luna pero no logró encontrar la palabra exacta. Sonrió, ante la curiosidad de Sura

**- Ella vive las emociones intensamente. Cuando está feliz lo sabes y cuando está triste también. No conoce de parcialidades cuando se trata de sentimientos; es apasionada y transparente al extremo. Eso hace fácil leerla, saber lo que piensa y lo que siente no es complicado porque cada partícula de su ser te lo dice. Está en su piel, en sus ojos, en su actitud-**

Sura asintió, sabiendo que ya se oiría lo que deseaba escuchar.

**- Te he observado y pienso que tú solo enseñas lo necesario para que la gente sepa quien eres pero no lo suficiente para que realmente te conozcan. En donde Serena es peligrosamente abierta tú eres cuidadosamente reservada-**

Algo en la mirada de Sura se oscureció ¿Cómo había podido ser tan certeza en la descripción? ¿Desde cuando la observaba? ¿Así la percibía la gente, sus nuevos amigos? ¿Cómo una persona difícil de conocer? Los ojos de Luna la encontraron.

**- Serena es la chica cercana que no vislumbra el mal en las personas, las deja entrar de inmediato mientras que tú lo harás solo cuando compruebes que esa cercanía no te causará daño. Serena siente y tú primero observas, eso las hace muy diferentes y sin embargo…-**

**- Qué cosa Luna…-** musitó Sura prácticamente en un susurro

Los ojos de Luna se volvieron pequeños e incisivos, como si estuviera tratando de ver algo que a simple vista se le hacía imposible detectar. O de creer.

- **Me recuerdas mucho a la Reina Serenity, cosa que es totalmente extraña-**

La expresión de Sura fue de desconcierto total.

**- ¿yo?-** preguntó, elevando la voz de paso**- ¿a la Reina?-**

Movió la cabeza incrédula. Luna junto sus cejas, en un gesto de profundidad.

**- Creo que en el fondo siempre esperé a que Serena fuera un poco más como su madre. Y ahora que he dado un vistazo a tu personalidad… me imaginaba algo así para ella-**

Un destello de molestia cruzó por la mirada de Sura, haciendo que Luna sonriera levemente. Al parecer esa chica sí sentía afecto verdadero por Serena.

**- No me malinterpretes-** agregó Luna tiempo después- **yo amo a Serena y te aseguro que la Reina no podría estar más orgullosa de tener una hija así de magnífica…pero la gente como Serena sufre más que la mayoría-**

Lanzó un suspiro y encorvó un poco su pequeña espalda.

**- Serena carga con el alma más pura del universo y con la más expuesto también. Ella camina con su corazón por delante, cualquiera puede ser alcanzado por su amor y cualquiera puede llegar a ella, con buenas y malas intenciones-**

Finalmente Luna flectó las patas delanteras y dejó reposar la cabeza sobre ellas.

**- No sabe como proteger su corazón por que nunca había tenido razones para hacerlo realmente-**

Sura comenzó a comprender el punto de Luna.

**- Salvo hasta ahora. Por Seiya-** recalcó

Luna asintió apesadumbrada.

**- Aprendió de la peor manera como hacerlo y me da miedo que esto la haya cambiado radicalmente. Que en lugar de aprender a proteger su corazón haya decidido cerrarlo completamente-**

**- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso, Luna?-**

Su cola hondeó de un lado a otro en un movimiento casi hipnotizante.

**- Simplemente no quiero creer que sus ganas de seguir adelante sean más bien intentos desesperados por evitar enfrentarse a su dolor-**

Sura acomodó su pierna y subió la otra a la cama.

**- Pienso que ese es precisamente el motivo por el cual Serena desea hacer cosas y mantenerse ocupada. Es normal rehuir del dolor y más cuando lo has experimentado tan hondamente. Obviamente no lo ha superado, solo está intentando lidiar con lo que le queda-**

Otro suspiro de Luna llenó el ambiente.

**- Solo digo que si Serena hubiera sido un poco más parecida a ti tal vez…-**

La mano de Sura se dirigió directamente a la cabeza de Luna. La acarició con ternura.

**- Serena es perfecta tal como es-**

**- En eso tienes mucha razón, Sura-**

La voz se oyó delicada y potente a la vez. Sura se puso de pie tan bruscamente que casi perdió el equilibrio. Ante ella, la Reina Serenity se erguía majestuosa. Había aparecido de la nada y su presencia inundaba la habitación. Era impresionante. Luna dio un salto hacia los pies de la Reina y le obsequió una reverencia.

**- Gracias por acudir tan pronto a mi llamado, su majestad-**

Con un ademán elegante la Reina le indicó a Sura que volviera a sentarse y no obstante su ritmo cardiaco ya se había normalizado, aún no podía recuperarse totalmente del impacto de ver a la Reina Serenity tan de improviso. Aunque era obvio que la única sorprendida era ella. Al parecer Luna la esperaba.

**- Siempre lo haré, mi querida Luna ¿Es mi Serena la razón por la cual me has llamado tan urgentemente?-**

La gatita dio dos saltos y terminó sobre el escritorio de Serena. Era la única manera de poder ver de mejor forma a la Reina, debido a su estatura.

**- En parte si. Hay algunas cosas que creo necesita saber-**

**- ¿Esas cosas son el motivo por el cual mi hija ha estado evitando reunirse conmigo durante este último tiempo?-**

El tono tranquilo pero rígido de la Reina hizo que la herida de la pierna de Sura hormigueara. Sentía que estaba fuera de lugar ahí.

**- Si me disculpa su majestad, será mejor retirarme para que puedan platicar tranquilamente-**

Pero la Reina negó dos veces.

**- Eres amiga de la Princesa ¿verdad? si ella no está aquí para relatarme que sucede, tal vez ustedes dos puedan darme alguna idea-**

La actitud de la Reina Serenity era algo más renuente que aquella primera vez en que la conoció. Quizás el no tener noticias de Serena y ser contactada de prisa por su causa le estaba haciendo comportarse más severa de lo normal. Sura simplemente asintió y se acomodó. Luna carraspeó para llamar su atención.

**- Estoy segura que Serena no ha querido causarle problemas con su comportamiento-**

La Reina caminó alrededor de la habitación y su expresión se suavizó.

**- Mi Serena no me causa problemas, Luna. Más bien estoy sumamente preocupada. Su corazón sangra y el mío lo resiente como si fuera un persistente eco. Me gustaría saber la razón-**

La mirada de Luna y Sura se encontraron y luego sincronizadamente se volvieron a mirar a la Reina.

**- Ella no ha estado bien, majestad. Su relación con Seiya ha llegado a su final. A un final que ella no esperaba-**

Una expresión de entendimiento cubrió el rostro de la Reina.

**- Ellos ya habían decidido separarse ¿Qué hace a esta situación inesperada, como dices?-**

Las mejillas de Luna se sonrosaron un poco pero inmediatamente recuperó su postura solemne.

**- Seiya decidió que no podía seguir amando a la Princesa. También está involucrada una mujer aunque él aseguró que ella no era la razón del distanciamiento. Él solo llegó a la conclusión que amar a Serena le hacía daño y prefirió dar un paso al costado-**

Si alguna vez Sura había imaginado que la Reina Serenity podía verse aterradora, sus expectativas habían quedado pequeñas en comparación a lo que presenció en ese instante. Su mandíbula se endureció y una arruga que jamás había visto antes apareció entre sus cejas. Incluso fue capaz de oír un bajo siseo brotando de su pecho, como el de una leona que reaccionaba ante la posibilidad de que sus cachorros corrieran peligro. Jamás habría predicho que la Reina pudiera verse así de…de humana. Sura retrocedió instintivamente. Luna en tanto aguardó a que la Reina volviera a retomar su habitual calma. Minutos más tarde respiró y continuó su caminar.

**-¿Qué tan lastimada se encuentra Serena?-**

Por mucho que Luna no quisiera preocupar a la Reina, ocultarle información no era la opción.

**- Profundamente, majestad. Los primeros días fueron los peores, parte de mí incluso llegó a pensar que no lo lograría, que no saldría de la cama nunca más. Ahora está más repuesta aunque aún estoy preocupada por ella. Tengo miedo de que esté fingiendo solo para contentarnos-**

La voz de Luna reflejó todo su pesar. La Reina asintió con lentitud.

**- Ya veo…y dime querida amiga, Seiya…la estrella fugaz ¿Qué crees que buscó con todo esto? ¿Pretendía hacer daño a mi pequeña?-**

La boca de Luna se abrió levemente. A pesar de lo mucho que detestaba a la persona de Seiya, no podía concebir que hubiera planeado todo eso por la mera satisfacción de ver sufrir a Serena. No le percibía así de cruel.

**- Yo…honestamente no lo creo, majestad. Aunque no puedo asegurárselo fehacientemente-**

La cabeza de la Reina se giró para poder encontrarse con la mirada de Sura.

**- Y tu pequeña ¿Qué has podido ver? ¿Cuál crees que fue su propósito? ¿Tenía la finalidad de lastimar a mi Serena?-**

Las manos de Sura se apretujaron una con la otra por una razón totalmente diferente que no se atrevió a meditar a cabalidad pues había otras cosas aún más importantes. Sabía que de su respuesta dependían varias cosas. Posiblemente la vida de Seiya era una de ellas. Se mojó los labios antes de hablar.

**- Por mucho que esto haya lastimado a Serena no creo que ese haya sido su propósito, majestad-**

Con un gesto de su mano la Reina la incitó a continuar. El ceño de Sura se frunció. Le estaba costando más de lo normal concentrarse o más bien de plasmar sus pensamientos en voz alta.

**- Si me está pidiendo mi opinión…-**

**- Así es-**

**- Pienso que el joven Seiya quiso ser honesto para solucionar las cosas, no para terminarlas. Pienso que fue la Princesa Serena la que no pudo con el peso de esa sinceridad. Con esto no quiero disculpar a Seiya pero eso es lo que yo veo…-**

Esa declaración dejó atónita a Luna. Ni siquiera tenía claro como Sura había llegado a esa conclusión o si la había compartido con alguien más. Estaba casi segura de que Serena no tenía idea. La Reina se vio complacida, incluso más que eso. Se le vio satisfecha, como si hubiera retado a Sura y ésta hubiera reaccionado de la manera que ella esperaba.

**- Gracias, pequeña. Ahora tengo tu visión de las cosas- **respondió casi con veneración. Luna encontró ese comportamiento de lo más extraño.

La Reina Serenity se cruzó de brazos y continuó su andar.

**- ¿Yaten ha estado alrededor de Serena?-**

Luna volvió a sacar la voz.

**- Fue el único que pudo acercarse a Serena o más bien el único al que ella permitió acercarse. A pesar de que Seiya es su hermano no se ha despegado del lado de la Princesa-**

Una cálida sonrisa brotó de los labios de la Reina.

**- Su lazo es aún más fuerte que el amor o el dolor-**

**- ¿Él es su guardián?- **preguntó Sura sin pensárselo antes de hablar. Después de oírse decir aquello se llevó ambas manos a la boca. La Reina se volteó hacia su dirección mientras Luna sentía que se estaba perdiendo una o varias cosas que estaban ocurriendo justamente en su presencia.

**- ¿Lo es?-** preguntó Luna no pudiendo resistir la tentación de saber a que se refería

**- No espero menos de él -** respondió la Reina crípticamente- **Luna ¿Qué otra cosa debías informarme?-**

El cambio de tema dejó a Luna por algunos instantes confusa pero pronto se adaptó.

**- Algo ha sucedido con la misión que planeamos hace un par de semanas. Al parecer las guerreras fueron emboscadas y solo una logró regresar a la tierra. El paradero de las demás es incierto-**

Esta nueva noticia terminó por hacer ver a la Reina aún más inquieta.

**- La guerrera que logró volver ¿Quién es? ¿Han logrado hablar con ella?-**

**- Se trata de Sailor Plut y no. Llegó en muy malas condiciones así que necesitó de ayuda médica. El Príncipe Darien está tratándola y en cuanto despierte Serena será informada de inmediato-**

Las manos de la Reina revolotearon entre su regazo y su vestido, como si no supiera que hacer con ellas. Un gesto bastante raro en ella.

**- Asumo que los anillos se han extraviado o caídos en manos ajenas-**

**- Afortunadamente eso no sucedió-**

Un suspiro de alivio se oyó de parte de la soberana. El mismo que había tenido Luna al enterarse de la historia.

**- De alguna manera las guerreras se las arreglaron para ponerlos a salvo. Supongo que presintieron el peligro que corrían e intentaron protegerlos, enviándolos con Sailor plut quien los traía consigo al momento de transportarse a la tierra-**

La Reina asintió con seriedad.

**- ¿Serena los tiene?-**

**- No majestad…-** respondió Luna algo dudosa- **Los tiene el Príncipe Darien, con su consentimiento claro. Serena creyó que era conveniente que él los cuidara, dada las circunstancias y la condición en la que se hallaba la Princesa-**

El entrecejo de la Reina se vio severo y pronunciado.

**- Una decisión acertada aunque eso no resta importancia al hecho de que debía de haber sido informada de esta tragedia de inmediato. Serena no debió de excluirme de estos acontecimientos-**

Luna bajó la vista, sintiéndose mal por Serena pues la Reina ya no se veía preocupada sino más bien bastante molesta con su hija. Cuando se encontraran no sería agradable. La Reina alzó la barbilla con firmeza.

**- Luna necesito que me hagas un favor-**

**- El que sea majestad-**

**- Necesito que vayas por mi hija y la traigas ante mi presencia en este instante. Demasiado tiempo he permanecido ignorante a sus asuntos. Es necesario que hablemos seriamente-**

El tono fue tan tajante que Luna no se atrevió a cuestionar esa orden. Simplemente asintió y salió de la habitación con rapidez esperando encontrar a Serena en la escuela o de camino a ella y así tener el tiempo suficiente para explicarle la situación y lo que le aguardaba en casa. Odiaba ser la comunicadora de malas noticias pero era indispensable que la Reina estuviera al tanto de lo ocurrido en la tierra. Probablemente Serena la tildara de traidora pero aunque lo hiciera tarde o temprano reconocería que necesitaba del apoyo de su madre más que nunca.

En tanto Sura se quedó inmóvil sobre la cama debatiendo que hacer. Lo más seguro era escabullirse antes de que la tormenta se desatara. Su plática con Serena podría postergarse hasta que las cosas se tranquilizaran un poco. Con cuidado se puso se pie y apoyó primero la pierna lastimada para así no tambalearse demasiado.

**- Su majestad, no me parece apropiado que esté presente cuando hable con su hija así que si me disculpa me retiraré-**

Si Sura hubiera estado prestando la suficiente atención se habría percatado que el semblante de la Reina había cambiado radicalmente. Cuando estuvo segura de que no caería alzó la vista del suelo y se halló con el rostro de la Reina que de pronto se vio más vulnerable de lo que jamás pensó que vería. Era el mismo dolor que había visto en los ojos de Serena días atrás.

**- ¿Crees que soy una mala madre, Sura?-**

Era como si pudiera ver en esa majestuosa mujer la fragilidad que sabía ocultar muy bien de quienes la rodeaban y con la que Serena luchaba constantemente.

**- Por supuesto que no su majestad. Muy pocas madres se pueden jactar de ser tan incondicionales y generosas como usted. Ama a su hija por sobre cualquier cosa y lo demuestra con cada acción-**

Los ojos de la Reina centellearon.

**- ¿Entonces por qué no acudió a mí cuando se vio atormentada? ¿Acaso pensó que no la comprendería? ¿Qué no me identificaría con su dolor? ¿Qué la juzgaría quizás?-**

Sura negó categóricamente.

**- Claro que no majestad. Serena solo está avergonzada. Cree que los sufrimientos por los que hizo pasar a sus seres queridos por alcanzar el amor de Seiya fueron innecesarios porque finalmente no están juntos. Cree que causó daño por nada-**

La mirada de la Reina se encontró nuevamente con la de Sura.

**- ¿Ella te ha dicho eso?-**

**- No yo…yo…- **tartamudeó Sura con excesivo nerviosismo- **yo solo…-**

Cerró la boca y escondió su expresión de la inquisitiva mirada de la Reina. Sin levantar la cabeza sintió que la soberana se desplazó hacia su frente. Había hablado demasiado, había dejado traslucir demasiadas cosas, demasiados detalles que no tendría por que saber…

**- En nuestra primera conversación-** comenzó decir la Reina- **recuerdo que te dije que no debías de esconder la mirada, que ésta debía de estar siempre al frente pues tus ojos negros reflejaban la inmensidad del universo. Me equivoqué. El universo es demasiado pequeño cuando se trata de lo que eres capaz de ver-**

Los hombros de Sura se mecieron ligeramente y casi sintiéndose obligada a hacerlo, irguió la espalda y le hizo frente a la Reina.

**- Ahora me pregunto por que no me di cuenta de ese detalle antes…-** murmuró la Reina pensando en voz alta

Sura tragó audiblemente.

**- ¿Qué es el negro sino la ausencia de color?-** preguntó la Reina retóricamente

Con suavidad llevó una de sus manos a la barbilla de Sura y la sostuvo con delicadeza. Sura se vio de pronto atrapada por la aplastante verdad.

**- Así que te pregunto querida Sura pues esta tarde he terminado por convencerme de algo que me ha perturbado desde entonces ¿Ha sido siempre negro el color de tus ojos?-**

*******SyS*******

**Hola holaaaaaa queridísimos lectores! Aquí aparezco nuevamente con un largo y retrasado capítulo para ustedes! Lo se lo se. algunas veces me tardo demasiado en actualizar, pero juro que todos los días pienso en que llegaré a casa y podré finalmente subir el capitulo pero siempre me falta tiempo, no es excusa pero ganas no me faltan de escribir y escribir y es así como termino con capítulos largísimos.**

**Para no darles más la lata! comenzaré a comentar brevemente el capitulo que está basado básicamente en Serena. En los capítulos anteriores había abordado más el quiebre desde el punto de vista de Seiya así que hacía falta también oír la voz de Serena y su posterior transición del dolor a algo más. Además me pareció interesante que todo eso se haya producido en distintos escenarios y circunstancias. Primero con Yun y Lucio, luego con Darien, después en el funeral de la Princesa Kakktu, con Seiya, en la escuela en un ambiente algo más distendido y finalmente con Yun en un momento más íntimo. En fin de una u otra forma Serena termina haciendo partícipes a todos de su cambio. ¿Qué les parece su nuevo comportamiento? ¿Realmente algo mágico habrá sucedido con ella? ¿Lucio tendrá que ver con ello tal vez? ¿Las conclusciones de sus amigas serán erradas o realmente está sucediendo algo más entre esos dos?**

**Por supuesto no podía faltar un pequeño momento entre Seiya y Serena ¿Son síntomas de arrepentimiento lo que detectamos en Seiya tal vez? ¿La actitud de Serena fue la correcta? ¿Hay esperanza para ellos dos?**

**Y finalmente mi parte favorita del capitulo ¿Qué pasa con Sura? ¿Qué es lo que deseaba platicar con Serena? ¿Y a que se refiere a la Reina Serenity con aquella pregunta? misterios misterios...**

**Les agradezco infinitamente la fidelidad que han tenido todos ustedes por mi historia, que ha hecho que supere los 500 review, son lo máximo!**

**Para el próximo capítulo que no será en mucho tiempo, les adelantaré algunas cosas: Las Outers no están muertas pero tampoco están a salvo, la luna de miel entre Mina y Thomas podría llegar a su fin y probablemente Lita conozca a un apuesto chico que agite su mundo y sorpresa! ya ha tenido contacto con el! jijij besos a todosss y nos leeemos en el procimo capitulo!**

**Pupehz: eres la lectora más fuerte que tengo eso es innegable! ya van dos capitulos que no te atreves aleer y aún así me escribes! eso demuestra cuan resistente puede llegar a ser tu voluntad cuando te lo propones! me imagino que en tu vida cotidiana has de ser muy firme, eso me agrada! te envio un agrazo esperando que esta vez sí te decidas a leer! nos leemos!**

**minafan: Hola amiga! te entiendo completamente para mí también es complicado compatibilizar las responsabilidades con otras cosas como la escritura, pero me las arreglo como puedo y me alebro de que tu también puedas hacerlo. Hay algo en particular que rescato de tu comentario y tiene que ver con tu parte favoritade la historia, es decir, con Mina-Yaten- Thomas. Pienso que no solo Mina puede estar viendo a Thomas como su puerto seguro si no que tal vez Thomas inconcientemente está cayendo en ese juego también. No puedo revelarte demasiado pero algo de eso veremos en elsiguiente capítulo así que cuando lo publique me das tu opinión pero en el intertanto espero recibir la de este capitulo. Te envio un beso y nos leemoss**

**Princesa Lunar de Kou: Amiga mia! me alegre tanto de ver tu comentario te prometo que me hizo feliz y más aún con tu pequeño regalo, me emocione mucho! lo vi dos veces y aún así las imagenes me trajeron recuerdos muy lindos acerca de mi infancia y sueños al ver esta grandiosa serie. Te agradezco infinitamente el gesto y se que no tienes demasiado tiempo como para comentar siempre pero tengo muy claro que estás pendiente de mi historia y más aún si te tomas tantas molestias en demostrar lo mucho que te gusta. Te envio un gran abrazo desde la distancia! esperando seguir inspirandote como hasta ahora! besos amiga :)**

**Natu. Oh. Darling: Ola amiga! gracias por tan extenso comentario me enctantan! soy una persona bastante buena para leer así que no me molesta para nada que te explayes. Algunas cosas con respecto a lo que me escribiste; No creo que Serena odie a Seiya pienso que más bien se odia a sí misma por no poder odiarlo ¿Se entiende? Lo lógico para alguien en su situación es despotricar contta la persona que te hace daño pero Serena está tan sorprendida con su comportamiento que ni siquiera sabe muy bien como reaccionar al respecto. Así que en el fondo se recrimina a sí misma por no poder tener definido como sentirse respecto a Seiya. En cuanto a Mina no pienso que le esté mintiendo a Thomas, creo que Mina desea tan fuertemente creer en sus palabras que prácticamente está convencida de todo lo que Thomas le dijo pero basta con que la muralla que ha construído sea agitada un poco para que la construcción se venga abajo y algo así sucederá en el siguiente capitulo. Con respecto a Seiya y una posible partida si bien varios personajes pudieran estar interesados en que eso pasara declaro altiro que NO SERA ASÍ! Seiya se mantendrá en la tierra a pesar de su rompimiento con Serena. Espero que algunas cosas te hayan quedado claras y aguardaré expectante tu siguiente comentario. Un abrazo!**

**Miriamelle: Qeridisima amiga! espero que estés muy bien. Me alegra que hayas estado de acuerdo conmigo en como reaccionó Serena a la ruptura. Serena simplemente no pudo evitar caer en aquello que siempre intentó evitar, planear el futuro. Ella vio una vida con Seiya y al derrumbarse ese ideal cayó todo aquello por lo que había luchado. es nromal sentirse así de cuanto a Seiya pienso que hasta el capítulo 48 aún no había entendido el calibre de sus palabras. El peso de la ruptura solo lo sintió hasta el mimuto en que Serena se encontró con él en Kimokku. Ahora comienzan los arrepentimientos. Enccuanto a la relación de Sere y Yaten no tengo intenciones de llevarla al plan romántico, como bien dijo la propia reina serenity su relación va más allá del amor, es una especie de compenetración que solo puedes tener con una persona que te conoce lo suficiente como para amar aún esas partes tuyas que causan dolor a otro. Es un nivel de compromiso dificil de hallar y por eso mismo ninguno de los dos personajes se arriesgaría a poner en peligro esa relación transformándola en amor, ya se aman de una forma diferente y con eso basta. Tus teorías en cuanto a Sura estan erradas salvo por algo! ella sí esconde algo y la Reina Serenity ya sabe que! Y por último la relación Lucio-Serena estoy comenzando a dudar seriamente que se trate de una simple atracción ¿La manera en que Serena describe sus sensaciones al estar con Lucio? no es normal para nada... pero no te diré nada más para que sigas leyendo mi historia jijijijji! te envio un beso enorme amiga!y obviamente nos leeremos en el siguiente capitulo! lo esperareeeee byeeee**

**are: Hola amiga! gracias por tu sinceridad y compartir un pedacito de tu historia conmigo. Creo que los cambios si hacen bien, Me parece que cuando algo así sucede muchas personas creen que no podrán seguir adelante y creo que en cierta forma es así solo que algunos deciden quedarse estancados para siempre y otros como tu y yo deciden hacer algo con lo poco que queda. Eso denota fortaleza y madurez. Cuando cambias no lo haces para publicar a los demás que lo has superado sino más bien le demuestras a los que te rodean que te duele la situación pero que harás todo el esfuerzo posible por seguir adelante, aún si con eso parte de tí debe transformarse. Es un sacrificio que al final vale la pena. Te envio un abrazo grande desde la distancia y espero leerte en el siguiente capitulo adiosss**

**Cleilis: Amiga mía una vez más tus palabras son más que un halago, son un estímulo para seguir mejorando capítulo a capítulo y si puedo colaborar aunque sea con un granito de arena en tu vida, pues ya me siento satisfecha. Tu declaración acerca de Sere y Yaten me dejo wow! creo que eres la única lectora que querría que algo así sucediera pero eso me hace creer también que has logrado analizar profundamente a los personajes. Pienso que Yaten está tan inmerso en los problemas y en la vida de Serena que le es dificil vislumbrar cuando comienza la de Serena y termina la suya así que no se si sería normal que Yaten hubiera respondido "si" a la pregunta de Serena pero analizando la historia desde sus principios, sería lo más lógico. Aunque si eso llegase a suceder creo que de ninguna de las dos partes ocurriría por razones de venganza o despecho, se aman demasiado como para viciar su relación con esos detalles. Te envio un abrazo apretado desde la distancia esperando ansiosa tu comentario! Adios amigisima!**

**Princess Nerak: Hola amiga! gracias por valorar la participación de Lucio en la historia. Se que es un personaje nuevo y que aún es dificil de enterder pero creo que es como un aire fresco en la vida de Serena y le hace ver las cosas desde una perspectiva que nadie se atreve a plantear. Ahora el decidir que hacer con esas revelaciones está en manos de Serena. Te envio un abrazo y espero leerte en el siguiente capitulo byee**

**skidzeez: olaaa! amiga gracias por peferir mi historia y si, soy un poco malvada pero finalmente siempre termino cediendo ante mis lectores y les doy un pedacito más de esta historia. Espero que te guste este nuevo capitulo y nos leemos en el siguiente**

**Leuke: Hola! ya actualice y no estes mal! :D**

**conni: Hola amiga! muy interesante tu punto ¿Será esa persona que tú mencionas Lucio tal vez? ¿Será el detonante que Seiya necesita para dejar de reaccionar como si no le importara? Por lo menos Mina y las demás lo creen así! Espero leeerte en el siguiente episodio byeee**

**pininamoon: Hola amiga! perdon por la demora pero ya actualicé. Gracias por valorar los capitulos largos así que aquí va uno igual de largo que el anterior. Te envio un abrazo y nos leemos**

**U. Raggie: cumpleaños el 29 de junio igual que mi hermano! una linda coincidencia (A mí me importó la fecha de tu cumple xD) En cuanto a tu analisis, ahí va el mio de algo que llamó mi atención. Siento exactamente lo mismo que tu con respecto a Darien. Creo que en mi historia y sin temor a equivocarme, solo hay un personaje que ha comprendido ha asimilado y experimentado el concepto del amor verdadero, y ese es Darien. Ni siquiera Seiya con su perseverancia al amar a Serena aún cuando estaba comprometida puede comparársele a Darien. Eso no quiere decir que el amor de Seiya sea menos importante pero pienso que con los últimos acontecimientos ha quedado demostrado que su amor aún está iniciando el camino, mientras que el de Darien está en la brecha final, ha recorrido el tramo completo, ha pasado por la felicidad, la desdicha, el odio, el resentimiento, la venganza y la redención y áún así todo vuelve a un solo sentimiento que es el amor. Algo notable y dificil de alcanzar. Darien merece ser feliz aunque sé que no será con Serena pero sí que lo será. Te envio un agrazo desde la distancia y espero tu comentario largo que me encanta!**

**Tusukihimeprincess: ola amiga! veamos.. No se si Serena se habrá equivocado de hermano Kou y no se si a Yaten le hubiera gustado saber que era así, pero está claro que ambos se han planteado esa interrogante más de una vez y segruirán haciéndolo. En cuanto a Lucio pienso que más que protector de Serena estamos en presencia de un chico que está siendo atraído con más y más fuerza por la personalidad única de Serena y lo cierto es que tras sus palabras se deja ver que es así, ahora lo importante es determinar si Serena se encuentra o no en esa posición. Te envio unsaludo y espero leernos en el siguiente cap. Byee**

**Dani: Hola amiga! gracias por tus elogios y por valorar la relación entre Sere-Yaten, pienso que a pesar de que el fic es principalmente basado en la historia de amor de Seiya y Serena, debo confesar que la relación que más me cautiva es la de Yaten y Serena. Te envio saludos y espero leeerte en el proximo**

**Serena927:Hola amiga! Gracias por leer mi historia. En cuanto a Serena creo que todas en cierto punto tenemos un pedacito de "Serena" dentro de nosotros. La chica dulce que ama sin medida está ahí y cuando vemos que sufre inconcientemente tendemos a estar de su lado aunque sepamos que parte de la culpa es de ella. Esperemos que la compañia de Yaten y las palabras de Lucio la hagan ver el panorama completo, es decir, las cosas más allá de su propio dolor. Espero leeerte en el siguiente capitulo. Saludos!**

**Yuuki-Miaca- chan: Ola amiga! ya aactualice espero puedas leerlo :)**

**Angel Kou: Hola amiga! se te extraño pero entiendo cuando no pueden comentar en todos los capitulos! gracias por darte el tiempo de hacerlo y yan extensamente me encanta! Darien es un personaje muy confuso y que actúa de formas que hacen creer que tal vez desee una reconciliación con Serena pero al mismo tiempo hay ocasiones en las que se esfuerza por lograr que Serena mantenga la distancia. No creo que sea falta de amor, sino más bien todolo lo contrario; ama demasiado como para dejar que alguien lo vea, aunque con sus actitudes se delata. Con respecto al personaje de Sura, ella no solo es el mensaje sino que su propia historia tiene que ver con eso. La Reina ya lo sabe y es cuestión de tiempo que Serena y los demás también ¿Que Será? Con respecto a Yaten pienso que más que importante para Serena es fundamental. Sin él Serena no podría seguir adelante de tal manera que su discurso de "encargense de su vida" pueda verse bastante alterado cuando se trata de Serena. Por lo que podríamos decir que Yaten predica pero no practica. Con respecto a Lucio-Sere-Yun ese será un trio bastante interesante! que traerá a Serena un poco de aire fresco su vida, quizás demasiado... te envio un abrazo grande! y espero leerte pronto! byeee**

**rogue85: gracias por las fuerzas!**

**PD: en esta ocasión no utilicé una frase de William Shakespeare para representar el sentido del capítulo. Encontré esta del libro "Lestat" de Anne Rice y simplemente no hubo otra. Era exactamente lo que deseaba expresar. Los que han leído la historia sabrán a que personaje se refiere y de quien ha nacido la idea. Besos**


	50. Cuando me miras así

**Capítulo 50.**

Cuando me miras así.

"_**Aunque algo falta al arte de mis ojos; capturan lo que ven, mas tu alma ignoran (William Shakespeare)".**_

El departamento que compartían en la ciudad Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna se sintió frío y con un persistente aroma a humedad en el aire. Se notaba a simple vista que había estado deshabitado por varios días pues los muebles presentaban polvo y las plantas que decoraban los rincones estaban secas. Le hacía falta abrir algunas ventanas para dejar entrar aire fresco y también un poco de luminosidad no le habría hecho nada de mal. Pero Serena se reservó todos esos pensamientos y se concentró únicamente en la razón por la cual se encontraba allí. Su mirada recayó algunos momentos en dos de sus amigas, aquellas que habían decidido acompañarle en esta visita. Si bien Amy y Rei tenían cosas importantes de las cuales ocuparse no habían dudado cuando les preguntó si podían hacerle el favor de ser partícipes en esta pequeña reunión. Tanto Lita como Mina también habían querido estar presentes pero sus actividades en la escuela eran demasiado ajustadas como para darles la libertad de faltar una tarde entera a ellas. Serena no protestó por aquello. Con Rei y Amy de su lado se sentía más que apoyada y segura.

Darien se encontraba también en la habitación. Su comportamiento había sido renuente desde el primer momento en que le vio. La perfecta fachada de indiferencia pendía sobre su rostro más reluciente que nunca. Pero Serena ya sabía que se trataba precisamente de eso, de una fachada.

Con el paso del tiempo Darien había dejado caer esa máscara con más frecuencia y en más ocasiones de las que Serena podía enumerar había logrado tener un vistazo de sus verdaderas intenciones tal como había sucedido la tarde del domingo de su cumpleaños.

Ahora sabía identificar cuando Darien la odiaba por completo y cuando fingía hacerlo. El que estaba ahí de pie el día de hoy estaba empecinado en hacer creer al mundo que no había peor cosa que compartir oxígeno con la ex novia mentirosa y traicionera. Serena dejó que Darien lo hiciera.

Había sido dura con él así que en cierta medida se merecía ese sobre esfuerzo del chico por querer reacomodar las cosas y volver a ese estado en el que mantenían una relación de cooperación mutua solo cuando era estrictamente necesario. Se ayudaban y luego volvían a la rutina de siempre. Y este era un caso en el que debían de cooperar.

De una de las habitaciones apareció Hotaru abrazada de la cintura de una casi recuperada Setsuna. El color había vuelto a su rostro y las heridas que había visto en sus brazos y piernas estaban cubiertas por ropa abrigada y resistente a las bajas temperaturas que azotaban a la ciudad durante los últimos días.

Cuando Setsuna miró quienes se encontraban en la sala principal sonrió escuetamente e hizo una corta inclinación de cabeza para todos.

Serena dejó salir el aire que había estado conteniendo poco a poco. No sabía por que pero había estado preparándose para algo muchísimo peor. Era tonto pues sabía que la salud de Setsuna era buena al igual que su condición pero las experiencias pasadas le habían enseñado eso y muy posiblemente era un hábito difícil de dejar atrás. Le sonrió abiertamente al igual que Amy. Rei en cambio se mantuvo calmada en su asiento al igual que Darien.

Aguardaron a que Setsuna y Hotaru llegaran al asiento que había frente al sofá que compartían las tres guerreras y cuando lo hicieron Darien también se acercó, cerrando el círculo.

Hotaru se dio vuelta ligeramente para verle y sonreírle cálidamente. Los ojos de la pequeña habían vuelto a la vida al saber que Setsuna estaba bien y a salvo. De ahí en adelante no pudo separarlas. Seguramente ambas sentían esa necesidad de estar constantemente mirándose o sonriéndose. Por la mente de las dos se había instalado la idea de que probablemente no volverían a estrecharse otra vez así que Darien tenía la impresión de que estaban recuperando el tiempo perdido y aquel que pensaron que perderían. No le molestaba en lo absoluto. Sabía perfectamente el lugar que Setsuna ocupaba en el corazón de la pequeña y el sitio que él también tenía en ese tierno pero fuerte corazón.

Con tranquilidad Darien se sentó junto a Hotaru y esperó a que la reunión comenzara.

Serena se adelantó un poco en el sofá.

**- No sabes como me alegro de verte bien y recuperada Setsuna-**

La aludida asintió aún sosteniendo la mano de la pequeña.

**- Darien me comentó que estabas con él cuando me hallaron y que además estuviste pendiente de mí en el hospital. Agradezco mucho tu preocupación, no tenías por que hacerlo, no debías hacerlo no después que…-**

**- Eso…-** dijo Serena algo avergonzada de mantener una plática así de cordial con Setsuna- **no lo agradezcas. En serio. Está bien. Todo está bien-**

Setsuna no supo que responder ¿A qué se refería Serena con aquello? Prefirió dejar esas preguntas para otro momento pues había otras cosas que discutir.

**- Antes de que comencemos a platicar de aquello por lo que nos hemos reunido hay una persona que tiene decirte algo-**

Las cejas de Serena se levantaron.

**- ¿A mí? ¿Quién?-**

La mano de Setsuna dio un apretón a los dedos de Hotaru y la niña se mojó los labios en una señal que denotaba nerviosismo o vergüenza. O Ambas.

**- ¿Hotaru?-** le preguntó Setsuna

**- Si-** respondió ella

La mirada violácea de la pequeña se centró en Serena. No podía contar cuanto tiempo había transcurrido desde que había tenido un primer plano de la rubia pero por los cambios que notó debía de ser bastante. El rostro de querubín que tanto a Serena como a Rini había caracterizado casi ya no estaba ahí. Quizás era producto de que la rubia estaba creciendo y pareciéndose cada vez más a su madre o tal vez algo de la vieja Serena se había perdido y no podía hallarlo en esta chica que tenía enfrente. Se veía menos feliz que como le recordaba y eso la hacía sentir inexplicablemente menos feliz a ella también.

**- Yo…-** balbuceó Hotaru- **yo quiero darte las gracias por lo que hiciste por Setsuna y las demás. Sé que no dudaste en cuanto Darien acudió a ti en busca de ayuda y también se que podrías no haberlo hecho, podrías incluso haber ignorado mi presentimiento y haber permanecido alejada del peligro…pero no lo hiciste y gracias a eso Setsuna está aquí conmigo. No se como darte las gracias adecuadamente pero…-**

La mano de Serena voló inmediatamente hacia su mano y al entrar en contacto chispas revolotearon a su alrededor. Era como tocar a Yaten pero a la vez no lo era. El toque de Yaten le parecía familiar y cercano. El de Hotaru era cálido pero desconocido. Le sonrió más emocionada de lo que pensó.

**- No tienes que agradecérmelo y ten por seguro que volvería a hacerlo. En cuanto Darien me comentó lo preocupada que estabas sabía que debía de ayudar-**

**- Pero…-** murmuró Hotaru con la voz estrangulada**- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste aún después de todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotras, después de todo lo que te dije la última vez?-**

Darien miró a Serena quien solo se limitó a sonreírle tranquilizadoramente.

**- Porque fuiste una parte muy importante de mi vida y porque aún recuerdo eso con cariño-**

**- Pero por qué….-** volvió a murmurar Hotaru esta vez más cercana a las lágrimas- **por qué si yo fui tan cruel…-**

**- No lo fuiste-** respondió Serena con suavidad- **solo estabas enojada y muy triste y yo no puedo juzgarte por reaccionar así cuando la razón es tu amor hacia Rini. Nunca podría hacerlo-**

Los ojos de Hotaru se abrieron haciéndola parecer indefensa mientras que los de Darien se ocultaron tras un manto de melancolía ¿Era esto a lo que Serena siempre se refería? ¿Qué no importaba si él le perdonaba pues ella nunca lo haría? ¿Se sentiría culpable eternamente para así enmendar el daño causado? ¿Era eso lo que realmente buscó con toda esta guerra que desató contra su persona?

**- ¿Me odias?-** preguntó Hotaru suavecito

Serena negó.

**- Claro que no, nunca lo he hecho ¿me odias tú a mi?-**

Las manos de Hotaru se juntaron en un pálido montón de dedos largos, pálidos y temblorosos. Por su propia voluntad había decidido agradecer a Serena pero había pensando en hacerlo brevemente sin mucha parafernalia. Pero antes de darse cuenta ya estaba comenzando a hacer preguntas que solo se había hecho en lo más interno de su ser y a dar respuestas que francamente ni siquiera sabía que estaban ahí.

**- Pensé que sí pero ahora…-**

El corazón de Serena se estremeció ante esa noticia.

**- Pero ahora no se si alguna vez lo hice ¿sabes?-**

**- Lo sé, creo que te entiendo-**

La emoción que Serena estaba experimentando era fantástica. Nunca pensó que podía llegar a oír de la boca de la pequeña esas palabras pero eran reales así como también el hecho de que tal vez no todo estaba perdido con ella. Así que se arriesgó de una sola vez.

**- Escucha Hotaru crees que… ¿Crees que algún día de estos podríamos salir a tomar un helado o un café? Solo para platicar y si es que a Darien y Setsuna no les molesta-**

La pequeña dio un vistazo hacia arriba para encontrarse con la mirada de Setsuna quien le sonrió positivamente y con un gesto algo más reservado, también lo hizo Darien. No deseaba que las dos personas que más amaba en el mundo se sintieran incómodos con su diálogo con Serena pero al parecer ninguno de ellos lo tomó así.

**- Está bien...-** respondió aún un poco confundida por el giro de los acontecimientos.

Tanto Amy como Rei pudieron experimentar como la alegría de Serena salía disparada en todas direcciones. Ellas podían entender cuan importante era este gesto para Serena. Darien y Hotaru eran las únicas dos personas que se encontraban tan atados a Rini como su Princesa. Con Darien la relación nunca sería la misma y con Hotaru parecía mucho más extinta, hasta ese momento. Con Hotaru volviendo a entrar a la vida de Serena y haciendo el recuerdo de Rini menos doloroso…no podían imaginar cuan alivio traía a eso al corazón de la rubia. Era extraordinario.

**- Entonces tenemos una cita-** dijo Serena guiñándole un ojo satisfecha, aunque un instante después su semblante adoptó una nueva expresión. Se alejó de las manos de Hotaru y dejó caer las suyas a su propio regazo.

**- Ahora creo que es tiempo de escuchar lo que Setsuna tiene que decirnos-**

Miró hacia la aludida.

**-¿Por favor Setsuna podrías comenzar a relatar lo sucedido?-**

Setsuna respiró una gran bocanada de aire y antes de decidirse a hablar se percató que todos los oyentes estuvieran atentos pues no sentía ganas de repetir más de una vez la historia.

**- Los recuerdos se me hacen bastante borrosos así que no se si ocurrieron cronológicamente así-**

**- Eso no importa demasiado. Solo cuéntanos lo principal-** dijo Amy, interviniendo por primera vez

Setsuna asintió y cerró los ojos.

**- Recuerdo que llevábamos aproximadamente tres días de viaje y faltaba muy poco para llegar a destino. Nos detuvimos un momento para descansar pues teníamos tiempo de sobra. Ahí fue cuando Michiru detectó algo extraño-**

Los ojos aguamarina de Michiru se clavaron en su mente.

**- Haruka decidió hacerle frente a la amenaza hasta ese instante invisible. Salió lastimada de en el brazo, recuerdo que sangraba mucho-**

El paladar de Serena se secó.

**- ¿Crees que les seguían o que fue solo una coincidencia?-** preguntó Rei

Setsuna lo meditó un instante

**- Durante el viaje no sentimos ningún tipo de presencia aunque no puedo saber si eso fue así. Pero la posibilidad de que te encuentres con una determinada persona en el universo es remota así que me atrevería a decir que todo estaba planeado-**

El sentimiento de ser acechada, de ser vigilada por ojos que no podías ver hizo a Serena sudar frío.

**- Por favor Setsuna continúa-** dijo con voz apagada

La aludida asintió.

**- Dos ataques más vinieron y su procedencia era cada vez más cercana aunque aún no podíamos ver el rostro del enemigo-**

**- ¿Y pudiste verle?**- inquirió Rei con ansiedad- **¿El rostro del enemigo?-**

Los ojos de Setsuna se posaron inmediatamente sobre Serena. Esa era la señal que la rubia necesitó para que los huesos se le helaran y la piel comenzara a escocerle.

**- Era él. El tipo que intentó hacerle daño a Serena y el que vino a la tierra en busca de esos anillos. Alphonse-**

Los hombros de Serena bajaron al oír su nombre. No había otra cosa que le produjera más terror que la mención a ese tipo y Setsuna se sintió honestamente mal por ella. Era evidente que la noticia caló hondo en su interior.

**- Después de reconocerle Haruka decidió que urdiría una distracción para que Michiru y yo pudiéramos huir y alejarnos lo más que pudiéramos de Alphonse, para así también salvaguardar los anillos-**

**- ¿Qué pasó con Michiru?-** preguntó Darien, quien no había oído la historia sino hasta ese momento

El rostro de Setsuna se oscureció.

**- Ella no quiso dejarle. Estaba herida, en desventaja y además no habría habido manera de convencerla de lo contrario, se quedaría sin importar nada más. Así que Haruka me ordenó partir con los anillos…-**

La boca de Setsuna se apretó haciéndola parecer plana y sus ojos brillaron de emoción contenida.

**- Yo no quería hacerlo, realmente no quería ¡Son mis amigas! ¿Como podría abandonarlas así?-**

Serena asintió comprensivamente mientras Setsuna acariciaba el dorso de su propia mano.

**- Pero ella me hizo entender que si no lo hacía todos correríamos peligro y que si algo me sucedía…-**

Miró a Hotaru con aprehensión

**- No podía dejar sola a Hotaru. Ellas me hicieron verlo así que antes de arrepentirme las dejé ahí combatiendo al enemigo. Lo último que vi fue un destello color dorado y luego de eso nada más que horas interminables de vagar por lugares inhóspitos y desolados sin esperanza alguna, hasta que divisé a lo lejos un punto azul minúsculo que resaltaba entre tanta oscuridad y sin pensarlo me dirigí a él y cuando abrí los ojos ya me hallaba en casa-**

Cuando Setsuna dejó de hablar las cabezas de todos cayeron ligeramente hacia delante. El relato era escalofriante y dejaba bastantes interrogantes abiertas sin respuesta aparente.

**- ¿Qué crees que sucedió con las guerreras?-** preguntó Rei cuando el tiempo de asimilar la noticia había sido el prudente- tú las conoces mejor que nosotros-

Serena recostó parte de su espalda en el hombro de Amy para oír la respuesta de Setsuna, que hizo una mueca de dolor, como si hablar de aquello realmente le lastimara.

**- Creo que ellas lucharon con todas sus fuerzas. Haruka y Michiru jamás se rendirían sin pelear y quiero creer que es así pero…-**

Todos sabían a que se refería. Que probablemente hallan sucumbido peleando por su vida.

-** ¿Hotaru te ha comentado como es que nos enteramos de lo ocurrido?-** preguntó Amy

Era lo primero que habían platicado en el hospital. Hotaru estaba tan ansiosa por relatarle como había sentido el peligro que ellas corrían que prácticamente lo soltó antes de saludar.

**- Si, me lo ha dicho y debo decir que confío plenamente en sus facultades pero eso no quita el hecho de que deseo creer que su presentimiento no tuvo que ver con ellas, sino con la muerte de alguien más-**

**- ¿De alguien más?-** preguntó Rei con el entrecejo arrugado

Los ojos de Setsuna revolotearon de Serena a sus guerreras.

**- Tengo entendido que el planeta de las flores ha sido atacado y que la Princesa Kakkyu ha fallecido. Me atrevo a aventurar que Alphonse es el responsable de eso también-**

**- Lo es-** afirmó Serena sintiendo el frío por sus venas una vez más**- Sura sobrevivió a la tragedia y lo ha confirmado-**

El asombro en Setsuna fue grande.

**- Ya veo…así que esa chica le ha visto ¿ya han hablado con ella? quizás pueda darnos más pistas-**

**- No hemos tenido la oportunidad aún-** respondió Darien desde su asiento- **pero podemos hacerlo en cualquier momento. Ella está viviendo aquí en la tierra-**

Setsuna observó por algunos instantes a Darien buscando algo que Serena no supo identificar.

**- Ya veo, me alegro de que esté bien-**

**- Así que- **agregó Rei cruzándose de brazos- **¿Crees que lo que sintió Hotaru era la muerte de la Princesa Kakkyu y que de alguna forma las guerreras exteriores aún están con vida?-**

Serena miró hacia Hotaru, quien permanecía pegada al brazo de Setsuna, implacable.

**- No lo sé…-** respondió Setsuna más afligida que antes- **pero es lo único que me mantiene cuerda-**

El aire se cargó de un pesado silencio.

**- ¿Crees que pueda ser así Hotaru?**- preguntó Serena hablándole con delicadeza**- ¿Crees que lo que presentiste fuese el deceso de la Princesa Kakkyu?-**

La niña se retorció en su asiento antes de contestar. No le gustaba mucho hablar acerca de ese don que tenía para predecir las malas noticias.

**- No lo sé…yo solo sentí que alguien de los que habían partido ese día había…bueno desaparecido. No supe quien era, pero pensar que podía ser Setsuna…no pude soportarlo y me asusté, quizás si me hubiera concentrado más en identificar a la persona…-**

Serena atrapó parte de su mano derecha y la palmeó.

**- Nos avisaste de que algo andaba mal, eso ya es mucho ¿no crees?-**

**- Entonces en este nuevo escenario si las guerreras exteriores aún están con vida**- dijo Amy a Setsuna**- ¿Dónde están?-**

La mirada de Serena se dirigió inmediatamente a Darien. Habían estado platicando de eso la noche del lunes y recordó como la hipótesis de un eventual cautiverio la había hecho sentir.

**- He pensado que tal vez puedan estar prisioneras-** respondió Darien con voz firme

**- ¿Prisioneras? ¿Por que? ¿Y para qué?- **preguntó Rei con muchas más preguntas en su cabeza pues era la primera vez que oía esa teoría. Serena no le había comentado con lujo de detalles su plática con el chico.

**- Pueden ser varias razones pero creo que la más lógica es que Alphonse desee algo a cambio por ellas**-

Serena lo comprendió.

**- Los anillos- **dijo con convicción- **es lo que él siempre ha deseado. Tal vez planee intercambiarlas por ellos-**

**- Es lo que yo también creo**- agregó Darien asintiendo

El ánimo de todos decayó considerablemente.

**- No podemos darle los anillos-** dijo Rei mirando a Setsuna- **se que son tus amigas y las quieres pero hacer eso sería darle a ese tipo un poder ilimitado-**

Setsuna asintió aunque en sus ojos se podía detectar el dolor que eso significaba.

- **Lo sé y lo comprendo pero…**-

Fue ahí cuando Setsuna se deslizó de su asiento para acercársele a Serena quedando inclinada hacia ella, parte de su cuerpo en el suelo y la otra parte en el sofá. Serena retrocedió algunos centímetros ante la sorpresa y miró de reojo a Rei quien tampoco comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo.

**- Sé que no tengo ningún derecho a estar frente a ti hoy suplicando por mis seres queridos pero aún así lo hago-**

La boca de Serena se abrió hasta que la mandíbula de dolió. Amy en tanto dio un codazo a Rei para que prestara atención a la escena. No había sido necesario pues Rei estaba tan boquiabierta como la rubia.

**- Te suplico que me ayudes a encontrarlas. No lo merecemos y si quieres puedes negarte con justa razón pero por favor…-**

Serena se puso de pie bruscamente pasando a llevar el hombro de Rei.

**- Por favor no hagas esto no es necesario ponte de pie ¿si? te ayudaré sin que tengas que…que suplicar por eso. Lo iba a hacer aún antes que lo pidieras así que no lo hagas-**

Le tendió la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie y Setsuna la aceptó.

**- Por q…-**

Serena resopló.

**- Por lo mismo que le dije a Hotaru así que no me bombardees con "por ques". Si ellas están vivas las encontraremos y si nuestras teorías son acertadas hallaremos la manera de rescatarlas de las garras de Alphonse-**

Setsuna apretó la mano de Serena y asintió. Le creía totalmente y eso hacía que la situación fuera aún más incómoda para ella.

**- Estás muy confiada-**

Una sonrisa de Serena se escabulló por sus labios.

**- Alguien me dijo que teníamos ventaja y que había que aprovecharla así que no desesperaré-**

Darien estrechó la mirada en su dirección. Setsuna en tanto observó largamente a Serena. Lucía exactamente igual a última vez que la vio y sin embargo no podía evitar notar algo diferente. Era algo más allá de lo físico, era su esencia la que se percibía distinta. Más persistente tal vez ¿Sería posible que esa niña se hubiera vuelto más fuerte de lo que ya era?

Serena comenzó a impacientarse pues Setsuna no le soltaba y además no dejaba de mirarle con esos ojos penetrantes fijos en los suyos. Quería agachar la cabeza o girarla hacia el costado pero no quería que supiera lo que le afectaba que le analizara así. Finalmente no lo resistió.

**- ¿Qué?-** preguntó algo violenta

Setsuna la soltó y se alejó solo lo suficiente como para que Serena recuperara su espacio personal.

**- Has cambiado-** dijo concluyentemente

Serena no cambió su expresión.

**- Por supuesto, todos lo hacemos-**

**- Pensé que…-**

Y ahí estaba otra vez esa sensación de incomodidad que punzaba en el interior de Setsuna. Siempre habían criticado a Serena por no tomarse con la correspondiente responsabilidad sus obligaciones como líder de las guerreras. Le habían abandonado cuando ésta decidió tomar su propio camino al lado de alguien diferente al que estaba planeado y le habían hecho la vida imposible cada vez que tuvieron la oportunidad de hacerlo. Detestaban su debilidad y su falta de criterio alegando que jamás cambiaría y que nunca podría llegar a ser una gobernante íntegra a la altura de sus antecesoras. Y ahora que la tenía enfrente pudiendo verle quizás realmente desde hace mucho, Setsuna comenzó a reconocer y a medir hasta que punto habían estado erradas con su planteamiento.

**- Creo que tal vez nos hemos equivocado en algunas cosas-**

Rei bufó.

**- ¿En algunas cosas? Te quedas corta-**

Serena sonrió ante la reacción explosiva de su amiga.

**- Todos nos equivocamos-** respondió con deferencia

Setsuna entrecerró los ojos hasta hacerlos casi imposibles de ver.

**- ¿Que pasa ahora?-** le preguntó Serena volviéndose a sentir exasperada por esa actitud

**- Solo estoy intentando calcular hasta que punto llega esa equivocación-**

Serena le palmeó el hombro haciendo que la chica se sobresaltara.

**- Que bien avísame cuando lo averigües, me gustaría saberlo-**

Ambas se sonrieron cordialmente. Esta era una situación de lo más extraña para Serena. En un par de horas había recuperado la relación con dos personas que pensó nunca volver a entablar una conversación medianamente civilizada. Quizás Yun sí tenía un cierto don para presentir cosas buenas. Esto era algo más que bueno.

**- Gracias, Serena. No se como recompensarte por esto-**

La mirada de Serena se volvió perspicaz. Era evidente que una idea había surgido en su cabeza y no perdería la oportunidad de compartirla con los demás. No la había tenido maquinada sino que más bien había sido el resultado del giro extraño de los acontecimientos. Tenía que intentarlo.

**- ¿Realmente deseas recompensarme?-**

Sus ojos bailaron de Setsuna a Hotaru

**- ¿Ambas?-**

Tanto Hotaru como Setsuna asintieron sin pensárselo más de dos segundos. Amy y Rei parecieron intrigadas, al igual que Darien, que volvió a concentrarse en la plática.

**- Si-** respondieron al unísono

**- Entonces hay algo que pueden hacer para agradecerme-**

Apretó los puños con fuerza antes de fruncir el ceño.

**- Cuando Alphonse venga a la tierra, cuando él intente adueñarse de los anillos y llegar a mí… peleen junto a nosotros. Ayúdenme a proteger la paz de este universo-**

Rei fue la primera en fulminar con la mirada a Serena, sabía por descontado que ninguna de las dos accedería a esa petición. Al ver las dudas en sus ojos Serena, suavizó su expresión.

**- No les pido que peleen por mí, sino que junto a mí. Setsuna dijo que había cosas en las que se había equivocado y quizás esta sea una de ellas. Creer que no éramos capaces de dejar las rencillas personales a un lado para preservar la estabilidad del planeta y más allá tal vez fue un error. Entonces demuéstrenme que lo que dijeron es cierto. Si quieren hacer algo para agradecerme pues eso es lo que pido. Protejan a este planeta cuando lo necesite y ayuden a cuidar a su gente**-

Visiblemente sorprendido, Darien contempló con un semblante totalmente ensimismado a Serena ¿Qué era lo que tenía esta chica rubia que nunca nadie a su alrededor podía decirle que no? pues era claro que ni Setsuna ni Hotaru se le negarían.

**- Nosotras ya no tenemos poderes…-** murmuró Setsuna aún desconcertada

**- Eso puedo solucionarlo. Hablaré con mi madre cuando lo amerite. Lo único que necesito es saber si aceptan o no-**

Honestamente Setsuna no estaba muy convencida de que Serena pudiera interceder a su favor ante la Reina Serenity. Era sabido que la personalidad de la Reina no era dócil como la de su hija y el hecho de que hubieran desconocido a Serena como su soberana era algo que probablemente la Reina jamás olvidaría. Además habían fallado en la misión por lo que la promesa de la Reina de reestablecerle sus poderes quedaba sin efecto ¿Qué hacer entonces? ¿Aceptar esta pequeña alianza que Serena les proponía? ¿Qué significaba esa nueva situación?

**- Yo lo haré- **respondió de improviso Hotaru, sorprendiendo a más de un oyente**- protegeré a la gente de este planeta. Es mi forma de agradecértelo, Serena-**

La rubia sonrió más con una mezcla de ternura y también de complacencia.

Setsuna de pronto pensó en sus amigas extraviadas en el inmenso espacio, perdidas en la oscuridad sin que nadie les auxiliara. Tenía que hacer algo por ellas y estaba convencida de que sin la ayuda de Serena no lo lograría así que la decisión se tomó por sí sola. Setsuna estiró la mano para estrechar la de Serena. Ésta reaccionó de inmediato cerrando el trato.

**- Cuando el momento lo amerite, volveremos a combatir lado a lado, Serena Tsukino-**

El pecho de Serena se hinchó de un inusitado orgullo y sonrió triunfal. Dio un vistazo a Darien quien permanecía en silencio observando la escena pero notó que en sus ojos habían una emoción que sobresalía de las otras. Era reconocimiento.

Darien creía que lo que había logrado era importante y valoraba su jugada sin necesidad de ocultárselo. Sola y sin nada más que sus propios méritos había sumado dos aliadas a la causa que tenían en común. Era una victoria y le pertenecía exclusivamente a ella. Serena alzó la barbilla viéndose tan orgullosa como se sentía y volvió a sonreír con júbilo.

**- Eso es todo lo que pido-**

* * *

Sura desvió la mirada tan rápido que se mareó levemente. La Reina continuaba ahí aguardando una respuesta pero ella francamente no sabía como comenzar a explicar algo que ni ella misma había entendía del todo.

**- Yo…yo…-** balbuceó nerviosa-** Reina Serenity yo…-**

Las lágrimas se comenzaron a agolpar en sus ojos mientras intentaba por todos los medios de respirar. La Reina Serenity dio un paso hacia atrás y esperó.

**- ¿Hay algo que quizás quieras compartir conmigo, querida Sura?-**

Incapaz de vociferar más allá que suspiros lastimeros asintió casi imperceptiblemente. Era tiempo de comenzar a develar parte de su pasado.

Sura se sentó sobre el borde de la cama y escondió otra vez la vista de los implacables ojos de la Reina. Cuando ella le miraba así…era como si supiera que sea lo que sea que fuera a salir de su boca no le condenaría pues cuando la madre de Serena dejaba a un lado justamente su calidad de Reina, solo quedaba la misma esencia dulce y bondadosa de su tan querida amiga. Eso la insufló de confianza.

**- ¿Podría por favor sentarse conmigo?-** preguntó Sura levantando la vista finalmente**- hay algo que sí deseo compartir con usted y quizás halle respuesta a su pregunta después que lo sepa-**

La Reina asintió y miró a su alrededor para evaluar cual era la mejor alternativa hasta que terminó acompañando a Sura en la cama de su hija.

Las manos de Sura trabajaron afanosamente en estirar un pliegue que había en el edredón de Serena, aplanaron y moldearon la tela hasta que prácticamente no hubo rastro de arruga alguna.

**- Perdí a mis padres cuando tenía cinco años de edad, no los recuerdo realmente así que me ha sido más fácil acostumbrarme a vivir solo con su recuerdo. Claro, eso es ahora. Cuando era pequeña la situación fue otra-**

**- Puedo imaginarlo- **respondió la Reina.

Sura se acomodó el cabello tras su oreja pues como tenía la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia abajo constantemente le cubría parte del rostro.

**- Los niños pueden ser bastante crueles cuando se lo proponen… aunque ahora que soy más grande y veo las cosas desde otra perspectiva, no les culpo. Ellos tenían una familia a la cual regresar a casa al final del día y yo…bueno era la chica diferente a ellos-**

Una tibia sonrisa cubrió sus labios.

**- ¿Fueron crueles contigo por esa razón?-**

Los dedos de Sura se paralizaron alrededor de una hebra larga color marrón que colgaba de uno de los cojines de la cama.

**- Cuando me refiero a que yo era diferente a ellos…no lo digo solo por mi situación familiar. Yo **_**realmente **_**era distinta a los demás-**

La Reina asintió un poco más seria que antes.

**- ¿En que sentido, querida?-**

La garganta de Sura se agitó hacia arriba y hacia abajo varias veces. Eso, hasta que la Reina pasó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y tal como habría hecho con su propia hija, le brindó protección.

**- Puedes estar en calma Sura. Yo escucharé atentamente y en respeto lo que tienes que decir-**

Dejó caer la cabeza sobre el hombro de la Reina y asintió con pesadez.

**- Sucedió un poco después de iniciado el primer grado. Recuerdo que el clima era inestable y que no pudimos salir a jugar al exterior así que nos entretuvimos dentro del salón. Algunos compañeros más inquietos comenzaron a aburrirse de corretear por la misma habitación todo el tiempo así que en un descuido del encargado, decidieron escapar por la ventana-**

Ahora que traía a su mente esas imágenes olvidadas era difícil refrenar el impulso de llegar hasta el final.

**- A mí siempre me ha puesto nerviosa el viento demasiado fuerte, los truenos, relámpagos y todas esas cosas así que en ningún momento pensé en seguirles…pero algo en mí quería que convenciera a los demás chicos que tampoco lo intentaran y lo intenté-**

Levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada de la Reina.

**- No se como sucedió o si siempre había estado ahí y nunca lo había notado pero simplemente surgió. Les dije a mis compañeros que si salían por esa ventana algo muy malo sucedería, les describí gráficamente como el árbol que estaba en la esquina derecha del balancín sería destrozado por un rayo y que parte del tronco en llamas caería sobre los que jugasen ahí. Por supuesto me llamaron mentirosa y loca-**

Sus ojos negros parecían absorber cualquier rastro de dulzura. No había nada parecido en su historia.

**- Después de que pasó exactamente lo que yo dije solo me llamaron loca-**

Algo en el tono de voz de Sura dejó al descubierto una profunda melancolía.

**- ¿Alguien te preguntó acerca de lo ocurrido?-**

Sura suspiró y negó

**- Cuando cosas así suceden, especialmente a una pequeña que no tiene familia…inmediatamente se comienza a especular antes de preguntar. Los niños a los cuales intenté salvar se lo comentaron a sus padres y poco a poco me fui convirtiendo en una niña que no solo estaba loca sino que también era peligrosa. Me comenzaron a temer y así dejaron de acercarse a mí. La gente murmuraba a mis espaldas e idearon las más fantásticas teorías acerca de mí-**

El abrazo de la Reina Serenity se hizo algo más apretado. No había manera de que pudiera contener el impulso de proteger a esa niña que lucía igual a su hija. Imaginar a su Serena atravesar por algo similar le provocó una inusual angustia.

**- Debió de ser muy duro para ti…estar sola todo el tiempo y oyendo esas historias de ti-**

Sura no respondió sino que más bien frunció el ceño pareciendo concentrada. Ahora se veía recelosa.

**- Es por eso que no tengo apego alguno a mi planeta natal, solo permanecía ahí por la Princesa Kakkyu y es por eso también que me cuesta tanto relacionarme con otras personas…cuando intenté hacerlo comenzaron a suceder cosas malas así que con el tiempo dejé de intentarlo-**

**- ¿Cuándo fue que conociste a la Princesa Kakkyu?-**

Esa era otra parte de la historia a la que Sura quería llegar. Suspiró y volvió a traer instantes del pasado al presente.

**- Luego de lo que aconteció dejé de pensar en ello y me hice a la idea de que había sido solo una extraña coincidencia, eventualmente lo olvidé y no volvió a ocurrir sino hasta un año después cuando estando en los columpios de la escuela se me acercó una niña hermosa con cabello del color del fuego y ojos como rubíes que me sonrió como no lo hacía alguien en mucho tiempo-**

Inconcientemente Sura sonrió al evocar la imagen.

**- Al principio pensé que me había confundido con otra persona pero se sentó a mi lado y me platicó de tantas cosas que me sentí mareada y un poco atemorizada de ella. Me había vuelto bastante tímida así que su personalidad extrovertida me abrumó-**

Hablar de ella sabiendo que ya no estaba era extraño.

**- Ella me dijo que se llamaba Kakkyu pero no supe de quien se trataba sino tiempo después. Cuando ella se decidió marcharse ese sentimiento que había tenido un año atrás me volvió a embargar con tanta fuerza que no pude contenerme-**

Esta era la parte del recuerdo que a Sura siempre se le escapaba. Veía constantemente en sueños el momento en el que conoció a la Princesa Kakkyu pero era como si su mente en un afán de protegerle se saltara ese par de minutos que lo cambiaron todo. Pero ahora en compañía de la Reina y con la resolución de desvelar su pasado, lo veía más vívido que nunca.

**- Le dije que si tomaba el camino corto a su casa unos hombres malos que querían hacerle daño la interceptarían y se la llevarían lejos del planeta. Incluso fui capaz de describirle como vestían y la forma de las insignias que llevaban. Por la forma en que la Princesa Kakkyu me miró me preparé para recibir una sarta de insultos tal como lo habían hecho mis compañeros un año atrás pero en cambio su rostro se volvió adusto y me asintió todo lo grave que una niña de siete años puede verse-**

La Reina se encontraba francamente fascinada con todo el relato. Pocas veces se encontraba así de capturada.

**- ¿Y qué sucedió? ¿Acertaste esa vez?-**

Las mejillas de Sura se tiñeron de un rosa pálido.

**- La Princesa Kakkyu llegó al palacio y contó que había estado platicando con una chica que le había dicho que había gente que quería hacerle daño. Inmediatamente la guardia real se desplegó y siguiendo las indicaciones de la Princesa deambularon por el camino que yo había indicado inspeccionando cualquier movimiento extraño. Fue ahí cuando encontraron un grupo de hombres provenientes de otro planeta que habían sido contratados para secuestrarle y luego pedir una cuantiosa suma de dinero en rescate. En minutos habían desarticulado el plan contra la Princesa Kakkyu gracias a una niña de seis que había visto lo que sucedería-**

La Reina dejó caer el brazo que mantenía alrededor de Sura y descansó sus manos en su regazo.

**- Y supongo que ahí nació la amistad entre tú y la Princesa-**

Asintió.

**- La casa Real estaba tan sorprendida como agradecida por lo sucedido que se ofrecieron a brindarme una educación de calidad en el mejor de los internados y correr con todos mis gastos hasta que fuer adulta. Nunca atribuyeron lo ocurrido a algo más allá de lo normal. Sospecharon que yo había sido testigo del plan al encontrarme en el lugar y momento correctos y que había sido lo suficientemente inteligente como para advertir el peligro. Pero la Princesa Kakkyu sabía que no era así-**

Otra sonrisa cálida resbaló de los labios de Sura.

**- Ella no quiso que yo fuera enviada lejos. Se sentía tan en deuda conmigo que insistió e insistió hasta que logró lo que ella deseaba. Quería que yo me convirtiera en una especie de compañera, que jugáramos, riéramos y compartiéramos secretos, que recibiera educación en el palacio junto con ella y que me transformara en un miembro más de su corte real. En fin, que estuviera a su lado como una amiga, como una hermana-**

**- Y así te convertiste en su doncella-**

Rememorar tantos momentos felices la hizo añorar a su amiga tan hondamente que dolió.

**- Nunca nos separamos desde entonces. Ella siempre creyó que me debía algo, pero yo sentía exactamente lo mismo. Ella me rescató y se convirtió en la familia que hasta ese instante no había tenido. Me dio su cariño y su confianza y nunca me trató como un fenómeno. Fui su igual y eso se mantuvo hasta el final de sus días-**

Con sutileza, la Reina Serenity cubrió una de las manos de Sura con una de las delicadas y pálidas suyas.

**- Siento mucho tu pérdida, ahora comprendo muchas más cosas…aunque hay otras que siguen perturbándome-**

Eso era obvio. Sura sabía que una vez que voluntariamente abriera la puerta era difícil que pudiera cerrara.

**- ¿Has vuelto a experimentar esa sensación otra vez? ¿De que puedes saber que pasará?-**

El semblante de Sura volvió a verse sombrío.

**- No. Solo me ha sucedido dos veces en mi vida-**

**- Ya veo-** respondió la Reina creyendo en la chica de inmediato.

Sura la miró, calibrando si había quedado complacida con esa respuesta. Determinó que era así. Dudó antes de hablar.

**- Cuando era pequeña lo único que deseaba era ser normal y olvidar que cosas así me habían ocurrido. Desde los seis años ruego para que nunca vuelva a sentir algo así. Pero ahora… no sabe las horas que he pasado pensando una y otra vez en aquello ¿Debería haber cultivado ese don y no ignorarlo? ¿Que hubiera sucedido si hubiera podido alertar a la Princesa Kakkyu del ataque al castillo? ¿Habría podido salvarla? ¿Estaría aún conmigo? ¿Habría evitado su muerte…?-**

**- Hay cosas que nadie puede evitar-** le respondió la Reina Serenity- **la muerte es una de ellas-**

**- Pero Serena puede hacerlo-** dijo Sura contrariada- **Serena es tan fuerte como para lograr ese imposible. Lo hizo por el joven Yaten, le devolvió la vida. Tal vez si yo no hubiera renegado de esa habilidad, si no hubiera intentado enterrarla en mi memoria y hacerla desaparecer las cosas serían diferentes-**

Esa era su mayor culpa. La culpa que hasta ese momento nadie podía adivinar.

**- Quizás ese don aún está dentro de ti, con él podrás ayudar a otras personas y con el tiempo el remordimiento se desvanecerá-**

Lamentablemente Sura no era tan positiva al respecto.

**- No lo está, majestad. Me empeñé tanto en ser normal que lo logré. Soy totalmente corriente ahora-**

La Reina sujetó la barbilla de Sura.

**-¿Confías en mí, Sura?-**

**- Claro-** respondió al instante

-** Pues créeme cuando te digo que tú no eres una chica común y corriente-**

Ahora era tiempo de Sura para hacer algunas preguntas.

**- ¿Por que me hizo ese comentario? ese de mis ojos. No es la primera vez que usted lo menciona y definitivamente no es la primera vez que me lo hacen-**

**- ¿Qué quieres decir?-**

Nuevamente la Reina había contra atacado con una pregunta que la hacía desenmarañar más la historia de su infancia.

**- Cuando éramos pequeñas la Princesa Kakkyu me dijo algo… fue justamente el día en el que supe que algo malo le ocurriría y se lo advertí. Después de prometerme que guardaría mi secreto, ella se volteó sonriente y me dijo **_**"tus ojos son de un color muy bello"**_**. Aún recuerdo esa imagen, está en mí grabada a fuego, al igual que sus palabras-**

Los ojos de la Reina brillaron otra vez.

**- ¿Sabes a lo que se refería?-**

La cabellera rubia de Sura se agitó cuando ésta negó.

**- Una vez se lo pregunté. Me dijo que por un instante creyó ver que mis ojos cambiaron de color pero que estaba demasiado a distancia como para estar segura, puede haber sido el reflejo de la luz o mil cosas más. Nunca lo tomé demasiado en serio. Habían transcurrido muchos años cuando volví a recordarlo-**

**- ¿Y como lucían? ¿Te lo dijo?-**

El interés que esa parte de la historia despertaba en la Reina Serenity desconcertó a Sura. Intentó repasar palabra por palabra la plática con la Princesa Kakkyu.

**- Más claros o de otro color no lo recuerdo exactamente… éramos pequeñas y fue hace tanto tiempo y sus memorias pueden haberse distorsionado-**

**- ¿Y por qué después de tanto tiempo ese recuerdo de niña llama tanto tu atención?-**

La mirada de Sura halló rápidamente la de la Reina. Se mantuvieron así por algunos largos segundos. La cabeza de Sura estaba funcionando rápidamente uniendo cabos, abriendo ventanas ocultas, descorriendo velos de la memoria. Intencionalmente o no la Reina Serenity había conducido a Sura a revelar una duda que se había mantenido en las sombras de su subconciencia por largo rato.

**- Por que ahora que lo pienso… no sé cual fue el secreto que la Princesa Kakkyu juró proteger; lo que yo le conté o lo que ella vio en mí-**

La sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro de la Reina Serenity fue difícil de disimular y Sura no supo como interpretar ese gesto, pero imaginó que había solo dos posibles respuestas. Se sentía orgullosa de sí misma por haberla conducido al punto exacto al que pretendía llegar u orgullosa de Sura por haber sido capaz de llegar a esas conclusiones por sí sola.

**- Eres muy buena observadora ¿verdad Sura?-**

El comentario la sacó de sus pensamientos. Volvió a concentrarse en la realidad.

**- Oh, se podría decir que sí majestad. Cuando se pasa tanto tiempo sola se aprende a conocer a las personas de otro modo. Como los que me rodeaban no se acercaban a mí, pues me las arreglé para saber de ellos a través de la única forma que tenía; la vista-**

La atención de la Reina volvió a ser cautivada.

**- ¿Así es como sabes cosas? como por ejemplo que siente Serena. Cosas que nadie sabe, que nadie ve. Es impresionante-**

Las mejillas de Sura volvieron a tornarse de color rosa pero esta vez por un sentimiento diferente.

**- No se trata de un don especial, majestad. Solo desarrollé ese sentido más de lo común. Gestos, actitudes, movimientos, miradas, nada pasa desapercibido para mí. Así es como se lo que una persona está sintiendo antes de que lo diga o no-**

Una chica humilde y fuerte. Así es como la Reina veía a Sura. Así es como la había visto desde la primera vez.

**- A mí me parece algo mucho más allá de lo común-**

Sura quiso decir gracias pero no supo muy bien por que motivo.

**- Aún no me dice como lo supo- **murmuró Sura**- eso que le conté-**

La Reina alzó una ceja viéndose divertida y haciendo que Sura soltara una risa. Esta plática estaba tornándose de lo más liberadora.

**- Es un viejo truco; se llama experiencia. Cuando una persona esconde la mirada generalmente es porque oculta algo-**

La sonrisa de Sura cayó y en un gesto ya habitual en ella volvió a bajar la vista.

**- No quise ser desagradecida con la confianza que han depositado en mí…especialmente Serena. Solo tuve miedo de que conocieran esa parte de mi y su actitud cambiara. No me hizo muy popular en el pasado-**

La Reina podía llegar a entender sus motivos así que no

**- Si conozco tan bien a mi hija como creo hacerlo pienso que más bien se habría molestado con la gente que te hizo sentir aislada antes que contigo-**

**- ¡Oh eso ya lo hizo!-** respondió Sura abriendo sus ojos expresivamente**- notó que la gente no sentía demasiada estima hacia mí y le pareció una tontería. Creo que hasta los insultó en silencio-**

La boca de Sura se abrió más de lo esperado al oír una suave melodía brotando del pecho de la Reina. Era su sonrisa. La Reina estaba riendo y era uno de los sonidos más bellos que alguna vez había escuchado.

**- Esa es mi hija. Siempre defendiendo lo que cree justo. Lo extraordinario de eso es que la mayoría de las veces está en lo cierto-**

Sura se removió nerviosa. Ahora que ya había dicho todo lo que tenía que decir le costaba seguir abordando el tema con alguien que parecía saber tanto o más que ella.

**- Usted es tan buena, majestad y no me refiero solo por la manera en que ama a su hija. Ha sido muy diferente a como lo imaginé conmigo ¿Es porque me parezco a su ella?-**

El corazón de la Reina Serenity volvió a enternecerse por segunda vez en la tarde. Esta chica definitivamente tenía un problema enorme de confianza.

**- ¿Piensas que la gente te trata aquí en la tierra con cariño solo por ese motivo?-**

**- No…bueno, no lo sé. No es que tenga mucho para entregar-** respondió bajito

Por alguna razón que Sura no comprendió en ese momento, la Reina entrecerró los ojos como si estuviera viendo más allá de lo que los ojos de Sura le permitían ver. Aún así poder estar presente en ese instante fue una experiencia majestuosa.

**- Te diré algo y quiero que cuando suceda no agaches la mirada como habitualmente lo haces, sino que alces la barbilla, mires en mi dirección y asientas una sola vez ¿Puedes prometerme eso?-**

Era la promesa más extraña a la que Sura se sujetaría, especialmente porque no sabía de lo que la Reina estaba hablando. Aún así sintió deseos de no defraudarla.

**- Lo prometo, majestad-**

La Reina asintió y se preparó para revelar una pequeña arista de lo que sus ojos podían ver.

**- Todos en el universo nacemos para cumplir con una misión, con nuestro destino. A veces esa misión se retrasa, a veces la perdemos de vista y otras tantas nos negamos a cumplirla para alcanzar otras que surgen en el camino. Pero la primera, aquella con la que venimos a este mundo inminentemente sale a nuestro paso-**

Sura guardó silencio.

**- Más tarde que temprano te darás cuenta del rol que ocupas en esta historia y antes de que incluso te des cuenta tu misión te habrá alcanzado y notarás que lo que tienes que entregar va mucho más allá de lo que tú misma imaginas-**

* * *

Después de que la visita a Setsuna se diera por terminada Serena, Amy y Rei se aprontaron a regresar a sus casas. No se habían percatado de lo tarde que se había hecho hasta que salieron hacia el exterior y las envolvió la oscuridad de la noche.

Amy y Rei tomaron caminos juntas así que Serena se vio demasiado pronto haciendo el camino de vuelta sin compañía. Para alejar los miedos se preocupó de revisar constantemente por sobre su hombro para así comprobar que nadie le seguía y cada vez que la calle se volvía poco iluminada, se cambiaba hacia la siguiente que tuviera más luz.

En mitad del recorrido divisó a una gatita caminando por una muralla que se parecía mucho a Luna. No era raro ver gatos en la calle y tampoco lo sería ver a la suya deambulando por ahí, pero de todas maneras se aprontó a encontrarse con ella y averiguarlo. Media luna dorada sobre la frente. Si, era su gatita.

**- ¡Luna que haces por aquí tan tarde!-**

La gatita entrecerró los ojos.

**- Que haces tú por la calle tan tarde y sola, la escuela terminó hace horas-**

Uh-Uh. Complejo de madre sobre protectora a la vista.

**- Tuve cosas que hacer, lo siento. Y además no estaba sola, las chicas estaban conmigo y nos acabamos de separar hace poco-**

**- De todas maneras no te arriesgues y toma el autobús-**

La rubia resopló exasperada.

**- Como si el autobús fuera más seguro…pero en fin no quiero discutir ¿Dabas un paseo nocturno?-**

Comenzaron a caminar una junto a la otra.

**- La verdad es que no. Iba en dirección a la escuela a buscarte-**

**- ¿A mí?- **preguntó Serena algo preocupada**- ¿Por qué? ¿Sucedió algo en casa?-**

Luna notó que Serena se veía algo ojerosa. Lo cierto es que no le agradaba la idea de aumentar sus inquietudes.

**- Todo está bien en casa, pero tu madre te necesita-**

Serena suspiró sonoramente.

**- ¡Rayos! Se me olvidó avisarle a mamá que llegaría un poco más tarde ¿está muy enojada?-**

De su bolso extrajo su teléfono celular. Quizás si le llamaba suavizaría un poco las cosas…

**- Uhm no me refiero a mamá Ikuko- **

Serena levantó la mirada de la pantalla del teléfono_. Oh- Oh…_

**- La Reina Serenity está en casa y te está esperando-**

La quijada de Serena crujió como si le hubieran asestando un golpe de puño y con lentitud guardó su teléfono otra vez.

**- De la escala del uno al diez, siendo el diez el estallido de dos bombas nucleares juntas ¿Qué tan molesta se veía mi madre conmigo?-**

Luna movió sus bigotes de un lado a otro. Serena palideció.

**- Digamos que si te apresuras y no la haces esperar más podrías bordear el ocho y medio-**

**- Oh maldición de todas las maldiciones…-** se lamentó Serena llevándose una mano al rostro- **¿Por qué no solo le llevas mi broche de transformación para que me desherede sin la necesidad de la humillación?-**

Cerró los ojos y se presionó el puente de la nariz. Luna continuo caminando.

**- Por favor no exageres-**

**- En serio, solo llévatelo mientras le comunico a las chicas que acabo de ser despedida de un cargo en el que nadie ha sido despedido jamás-**

Flectó las rodillas y escondió la cabeza entre las piernas. Luna frenó su andar y retrocedió quedando a una distancia mínima de Serena. Encontrándose a la misma altura pudo hablarle sin tanta dificultad.

**- Sabías que tarde o temprano este momento llegaría. Solo lo estabas retrasando-**

**- Me estaba preparando sicológicamente para informarle a mi madre que soy un desastre como estratega y que mi vida personal es aún peor-** respondió Serena con voz apagada y salida de una catacumba.

Alzó la cabeza para ver a su amiga. Había algo que no le estaba diciendo…

**- ¿Cómo se enteró mi madre?-**

Luna abrió la boca.

**- ¿Qué?-** preguntó desentendida

La rubia entrecerró los ojos.

**- Ya me oíste. Como es que justamente aparece de la nada exigiendo hablar conmigo. Es algo raro ¿no?-**

Las orejas de Luna se movieron hacia delante y hacia atrás, como en un tic nervioso. Serena se acercó un poco más a su pequeña cabeza y aguardó.

**- Bu…bueno ¡Ella es tu madre!-** exclamó Luna entre risas y tirantez- **no es raro que desee verte y hablar contigo…además está preocupada por ti, todos lo estamos y…-**

**- Aja-** respondió Serena secamente

**- Y…y… -** tartamudeó Luna tornándose cada vez más roja- **y puede que exista la pequeñísima posibilidad de que le haya comentado que algunas cosas…-**

**-¡Algunas cosas!-** gritó Serena anonadada levantándose de golpe- **¡Dios Luna me has traicionado! ¡Eso es terrible podrían condenarte en prisión por eso!-**

**- Soy un gato no pueden condenarme-** murmuró entre dientes

**- ¡Si eso es justamente lo que quiero escuchar!-** exclamó con las manos al aire**- Muchas gracias por cierto, no podría estar más enterrada en el fango-**

Tomó sus bolsos y caminó con furia hacia su casa con Luna siguiéndole los pasos.

**- ¡Espera Serena no te enfades!-**

**- ¡Claro que no puedo esperar!-** gritó sin darse la vuelta- **tengo que apresurarme para que mi madre me despelleje viva ¿recuerdas? Y si tengo suerte tal vez mamá Ikuko también lo haga por no avisarle donde estaba. ¡Sería genial, mataría dos pájaros de un tiro!- **escupió con ira. Luna suspiró y corrió para seguirle el paso.

**- Lo siento Sere. Mi intención no era que la Reina se molestara y menos que tú lo hicieras-**

Se metió entre las piernas de Serena y ésta tuvo que detenerse para no caer al suelo. Luna se puso frente a ella.

**- Solo digo que la carga que estás llevando es demasiado pesada como para hacerlo sola. Necesitas hablar con la Reina de esto. Ella estaría más que dispuesta a oírte y ayudarte. Sabes que jamás te despellejaría viva, te ama demasiado-**

Serena se plantó en el suelo con firmeza y cerró los ojos para poder controlarse.

**- Esa es justamente la razón por la cual no quiero hablar con ella aún. Me ama y deseo que siga haciéndolo. Después que sepa como he manejado las cosas…probablemente cambie de parecer-**

**- Podría apostar una de mis patas a que eso no sucederá-**

Serena bufó aún molesta.

**- Que bien pues espero que vayas despidiéndote de una de ellas porque mañana cuando despiertes solo tendrás tres. La usaré como llavero de la buena suerte-**

Luna reprimió una sonrisa.

**- Eso es con para las patas de conejo-**

La rubia alzó una ceja.

**-¿Vas a seguir fastidiándola?-**

Los labios de Luna se apretaron en una fina línea casi invisible.

**- Nop- **

El teléfono celular de Serena vibró en su bolso y lo extrajo con excesiva brusquedad. Cuando apretó el botón de contestar éste crujió bajo sus dedos.

**- Hola Lita ¿Qué sucede?-**

_- Uh-Uh ¿mal momento?- _preguntó Lita al oír el tono cortante de su amiga.

Serena golpeteó el pie en el suelo.

**- Acabo de ser apuñalada por la espalda-**

_- Espero que eso sea una metáfora-_

Una risa sin emoción nació de Serena.

**- Si, pero se siente como si fuera real-**

_- Que pasó…-_

Serena dio una mirada cargada de ira a Luna

**- Luna comentó "accidentalmente" a la Reina que tal vez estaba tapada de problemas y vino a comprobar que tan mala era la situación-**

Lita guardó silencio a través de la línea.

_- No te molestes con ella demasiado-_respondió al fin- _Lo hizo porque está preocupada por ti-_

**- Si claro y gracias a eso probablemente mañana en la mañana tengas otra líder y otra Princesa a la que seguir-**

Varias carcajadas de Lita la sobresaltaron. Serena separó el teléfono de su oreja y miró el auricular como si así pudiera dar un vistazo al rostro de su amiga. Volvió a pegárselo al oído.

**- Pensaba en proponerte a ti pero si sigues riéndote me retractaré-**

_- Oh no-_ respondió Lita de inmediato- _muchas gracias pero no tengo alma de Princesa. Además no hay otra soberana a la que desee seguir-_

Serena sonrió algo más calmada.

_- Escucha Sere te llamaba para preguntar si has visto a Sura-_

**- ¿A Sura?-** repitió- **No, vengo de casa de Setsuna ¿No está en tu casa?-**

Se oyó un suspiro de Lita.

_- Cuando llegué a casa no estaba y he esperado bastante tiempo antes de preocuparme. Obviamente ya lo estoy-_

La mente de Serena comenzó a trabajar laboriosamente.

**- ¿Te has comunicado con Mina? o quizás fue a visitar a los chicos. Llamaré a Yaten de inmediato-**

Comenzó a buscar el número de Yaten sin colgar a Lita.

**- Espera Serena sé donde está Sura- **le dijo Luna

Serena dejó de marcar.

_- ¿Es Luna?-_ preguntó Lita quien había oído su voz por la línea

**- Dice que sabe donde está Sura**- le comunicó

Luna agitó su cola.

**- Sura está en tu casa. Llegó hace un par de horas para platicar contigo-**

Al parecer era "el día de hablar con Serena". Todos querían un pedazo de su tiempo. Ella lo único que deseaba era dormir.

**- Luna dice que Sura fue a mi casa buscándome… lo que es raro-** le informó a Lita. Ésta respiró de vuelta.

_- Eso es un alivio- _

Serena puso la mano sobre el teléfono para que no se oyera su voz tan alto.

- **¿Crees que aún esté en casa?-** preguntó a la gatita

**- Cuando yo salí aún estaba ahí-**

Asintió y bajó la mano.

**- Sura aún está en mi casa así que no te preocupes, está bien**- le respondió a Lita**- Cuando ella se marche llamaré a un taxi, no puede caminar en medio de la noche cojeando y con este frío-**

_- Esa es una buena idea-_respondió Lita-. _Y dime ¿Tú estás bien? dejando a un lado la puñalada y todo eso-_

Los pies de Serena la guiaron un poco más lejos de Luna. Estaba tan enfadada con Luna que ni siquiera quería contarle lo ocurrido en casa de Setsuna. Lo haría cuando estuviera más calmada.

- **Hablé con Setsuna. En resumidas cuentas existen bastantes probabilidades de que las guerreras exteriores estén vivas así que me comprometí a ayudar a buscar Haruka y Michiru a cambio de que Hotaru y Setsuna nos ayuden cuando las cosas se compliquen por aquí-**

Lita silbó por lo alto.

_- Menudo trato has conseguido y supongo que hay muchos más detalles que no me contarás por teléfono-_

**- Exacto. Tengo que apresurarme para llegar a casa y someterme a la justicia divina-**

Otra carcajada de Lita algo más suave le contagió.

_- Todo estará bien. Mañana nos cuentas que tal te va-_

**- Si es que sobrevivo**- murmuró más cerca del teléfono

_- Lo harás. Nos vemos Sere-_

**- Sí. Adiós Lita-**

Cuando Serena colgó se encontró con la mirada de Luna sobre su rostro y casi soltó una risa fácil. Esa gatita traidora y manipuladora estaba haciendo todos los esfuerzos por verse arrepentida, indefensa y tan inocente como una paloma.

**- He visto esa mirada antes en una película animada. No funcionará conmigo señorita-**

**- No me odies Sere ¿si?- **

Luna agitó sus largas pestañas repetidas veces hasta que Serena bajó los hombros y comenzó a caminar pero esta vez en calma, aguardando a que Luna se le uniera.

**- ¡Es solo que mi día iba perfecto! Saqué unas fotos geniales para el álbum de Rei, eligieron mi fotografía del eclipse para publicarla, estuve con las chicas, evité momentos desagradables con Seiya ¡incluso mi charla con Setsuna y Hotaru fue grandiosa! y justo cuando pienso que pasaré una primera noche en paz…-**

Sus mejillas se desinflaron como por falta de aire. Luna le dio una miradita de reojo.

**- Realmente lo siento Sere…-**

La voz de Luna se apagó. Serena suspiró con resignación y se echó el bolso al hombro.

**- Solo vamos a casa y termínenos con esto-**

El resto del camino lo hicieron en silencio. Luna no había pensado que Serena se molestaría tanto y menos que lo viera como una traición. Y aunque no se arrepentía de su actuar quizás debería haberlo consultado primero con ella incluso si su respuesta hubiera sido negativa. Volvió a mirarla de reojo.

**- Eligieron unas de tus fotografías ¿eh?- **intentando iniciar una plática con ella-** debes sentirte muy orgullosa-**

**- Lo estoy, o lo estaba- **respondió, aunque lo pensó dos veces**- aún lo estoy-** dijo al fin con una simple sonrisa

**- ¿Y cuando la publicarán? me gustaría verla-**

**- No lo sé, dentro de la semana o la próxima quizás-**

**- Qué emocionante ¿verdad?-**

Serena volvió a sonreír.

**- Mucho. La fotografía es algo fascinante que me cautiva. A medida que voy experimentando con los colores, los ambientes, los contrastes, los ángulos y miles de cosas más de doy cuenta que es un verdadero arte y que en realidad en cada cosa que vemos a diario hay una potencial fotografía magnífica que tengo la posibilidad de hacer. Es como si mis ojos ya no vieran igual que antes. Cuando miro inmediatamente mi cabeza piensa** _"¿como se vería eso tras la lente?"-_

Luna se quedó en silencio meditando acerca de eso. La mayoría de las veces Serena se refería a las cosas con bondad, ternura o alegría. Y en contraste eran pocas las veces en las que Serena hablaba de algo con pasión. Y sin duda la fotografía le apasionaba. Era algo nuevo en ella.

**- La fotografía te apasiona-** le dijo repitiendo lo que había estado pensando**- se nota por como hablas de ella-**

**- Es raro que diga esto-** respondió Serena mirando hacia el suelo- **pero nunca me había imaginado haciendo algo en lo que me sintiera tan a gusto…tan completa. Y cuando sostengo la cámara y el flash se dispara algo en mí también lo hace… y ahí lo siento. La sensación de que podría hacerlo siempre sin que me aburriera o me cansara-**

La mirada de Luna buscó infatigablemente los ojos de Serena. Su amiga le estaba confidenciando algo muy importante

**- ¿Te gustaría dedicarte a esto profesionalmente?-**

Las mejillas de Serena se abultaron producto de la sonrisa que en ella se despertó. Sus ojos también brillaron diferentes, como ilusionados, con júbilo pero a la vez intensos. Luna no supo como explicarlo con exactitud pues eran varias emociones que se agolparon ahí.

**- Las chicas siempre han tenido muy claro que hacer con su futuro y como yo tenía predestinado el mío desde hace tanto tiempo nunca lo pensé con seriedad. Ahora que las cosas en mi vida han cambiado…que yo he cambiado, también lo han hecho mis anhelos y expectativas-**

Miró hacia el cielo, buscando algo que Luna no supo descifrar. Serena estaba bastante misteriosa esa noche.

**- Siempre pensé que cuando descubriera mi vocación, eso a lo que me dedicaría el resto de mi vida lo sabría a través de una señal mágica; una luz misteriosa, una ráfaga de viento inesperada, un destello fugaz tal vez. Ya sabes, cosas a las que estamos acostumbradas-**

Tanto Serena como Luna sonrieron.

**- Nunca pensé que sería tan natural. Que simplemente tomaría la cámara entre mis manos y una voz interna me diría **_**"esto es Serena, lo que has estado esperando"**_**. Ahora comprendo por que Amy no puede despegarse de los libros de medicina o por que Lita está loca por su jardín y su cocina. Es lo que realmente quiero hacer, con lo que realmente me siento feliz. Veo el futuro…y me veo haciéndolo-**

Cuando Serena se percató, hace ya bastante rato caminaba sola. Se giró para hallar a Luna quien estaba detenida a unos cinco pasos, mirándola como si no la hubiera visto en días. O más que eso, como si no la hubiera visto antes de esa manera. Serena se sintió un poco intimidada al descubrir a Luna mirándola así, con una especie distinta de respeto.

**- Suena bastante loco ¿no crees? yo hablando de estas cosas-** agregó Serena mientras intentaba no parecer cohibida

Luna se movió más cerca de ella.

**- No es loco Serena…es maravilloso. Quiero que sepas que si deseas hacer de la fotografía tu vida te apoyaré totalmente-**

Pese a que aún estaba molesta con su amiga no pudo evitar agacharse a acariciar su pequeñísima cabeza. Tomaría de buena manera el concejo de Lita y no se enojaría en extremo con Luna. Solo lo suficiente.

**- ¿Sabes? aún estoy enojada contigo pero debo confesar que tu técnica de distracción funcionó bastante bien-**

Tiró de una de las orejas de Luna como reprendiéndola por su actitud.

**- Gracias- **agregó al instante- **por tu apoyo y también por hacerme hablar de algo normal. Es bueno recordar a veces que tengo vida después de las reuniones secretas y conversaciones con madres de más de dos siglos fastidiadas-**

Se levantó y comenzó a caminar otra vez.

**- Vamos a casa Luna. Aún tengo que hablar con mis dos madres; informarle a una acerca del estado de las guerreras exteriores, contarle a la otra como estuvo mi día en la escuela, a ambas sobre Seiya y averiguar además que es lo que Sura desea platicar conmigo-**

Antes de que terminara de decirlo ya parecía desanimada totalmente.

**- ¿Eso suena tan deprimente como se oyó?-**

Luna movió la cabeza y le indicó el camino.

**- Vamos chica fotógrafa. Tal vez puedas hacer algunas tomas antes de dormir-**

La rubia bufó.

**- Una de la Reina ahorcándome. Sería magistral ¿eh?-**

* * *

La cena de los hermanos Kou estaba demasiado silenciosa. Así había sido durante la última semana pero extrañamente ese día la quietud se sentía con más fuerza. O quizás la situación destacaba aún más por que solo Seiya y Yaten eran lo que estaban sentados en la mesa comiendo.

De vez en cuando Yaten alzaba la vista para comprobar que Seiya aún permanecía ahí. Estaba tan callado que apenas si notaba su presencia. Se dedicaba a mirar su plato como si fuera la cosa más maravillosa del mundo. Era evidente que estaba intentando evitar todo contacto visual con él y esa situación estaba francamente colmando la paciencia de Yaten. Y como él era conocido posiblemente como la persona con menos paciencia en el mundo haría que esa tonta rencilla con su hermano llegara a su fin.

**- ¿Podrías pasarme la sal por favor?-** le preguntó Yaten con indiferencia

Seiya alzó la vista medio sorprendido.

**- La sal está junto a tu mano, puedes tomarla si quieres-**

**- Solo estaba comprobando algo-**

Tomó la sal y esparció parte de su contenido sobre su ensalada-

**- ¿Y eso que sería?- **preguntó Seiya picando la carnada

**- Si todavía tenías lengua-** respondió Yaten mordiendo su lechuga

El tenedor de Seiya se enterró en un trozo de pavo asado.

**- No me siento muy inclinado a iniciar una plática contigo, hermanito-**

**- ¿Y eso por qué?-**

La mirada de Seiya se endureció.

**- Oh, creo que lo sabes-**

Los brazos de Yaten se apoyaron en la mesa.

**- Ilumíname, hermanito-**

Imitando el gesto de Yaten, Seiya terminó con la misma postura.

**- Por donde empezar, veamos-** dijo golpeteando su labios con dos de sus dedos- **me insultaste, me llamaste demente, idiota, me juzgaste sin siquiera oír mis razones primero, me lastimaste y heriste mis sentimientos ¿Qué más me falta? Ah si- **dijo deteniéndose de improviso-** me impides disfrutar de mi cena- **

Con rapidez volvió a tomar su tenedor y a revolver el contenido del plato sin tanto interés como al principio.

Yaten se le quedó observando largamente a pesar de que sabía que su mirada incisiva ponía nervioso a su hermano. Pero eso es justamente lo que quería. Llevarlo hasta el borde, hacer que Seiya sacara hacia fuera todo lo que tenía guardado contra él y así poder empezar de cero.

**- ¿Que pasa ahora?-** preguntó Seiya sin levantar la vista- **¿Te me quedarás mirando así otro rato más o tendré que ir a mi habitación a comer?-**

Yaten se inclinó ligeramente hacia delante.

**- Seiya-** le llamó firme

El aludido miró de mala gana.

**- Lo siento. Siento mucho haber hecho todas esas cosas. Realmente lo lamento-**

Con su otra mano Seiya tomó su vaso de agua y bebió un par de sorbos.

**- Está bien. No importa-**

Oírlo decir eso era como revivir aquella plática que habían mantenido hace una semana atrás antes de que Seiya soltara toda la verdad a Serena.

**- Eso ya me lo dijiste la primera vez y mira como están las cosas ahora-**

**- Las cosas están bien- **respondió mirando hacia otro lado

**- ¡Y un infierno que están bien!- **exclamó un exacerbado Yaten. Seiya no se inmutó**- apenas me miras y que decir de la comunicación verbal. El único contacto que tenemos es por las mañanas cuando viajamos juntos a la escuela y en la cena cuando nos sentamos alrededor de esta mesa y fingimos que somos una familia feliz. Estoy arto de esta situación, eres mi hermano pero parecemos menos que extraños en esta casa-**

Con deliberada calma, Seiya colocó ambos cubiertos sobre su plato.

**- ¿Quieres que me marche de esta casa para que puedas volver a tener a tu familia feliz?-**

La boca de Yaten se abrió de indignación.

**- ¡Dios Santo Seiya claro que no! ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Acaso no entiendes que quiero arreglar las cosas? ¿Qué tú y Taiki son todo lo que tengo en este mundo? Claro que deseo tener a mi familia feliz nuevamente pero tú eres parte fundamental de ella y sin ti eso sería imposible de lograr-**

Seiya se puso de pie pero Yaten no le dejaría huir tan fácil. Su relación se arreglaba en ese instante o simplemente no se arreglaría jamás. Se puso de pie también.

**- Oh no, no te irás Seiya ¡No habrá forma de que te deje ir esta vez!-**

Ambos parados frente a frente se evaluaron con fiereza.

**- ¡Que diantres es lo que quieres oír Yaten! ¡Dime!-**

Seguramente los gritos se oían a metros de distancia pero a ninguno le importó.

**- ¡Quiero que me digas todo lo que sientes y me refiero a todo! ¡Estoy aburrido de verte deambular por esta casa como un maldito zombie! ¿Quieres que te traten con honestidad? ¡Pues aprende a darla tú también!-**

Seiya rió falsamente y sus puños se incrustaron en la madera de la mesa sacudiéndola impetuosamente. Los platos saltaron y la comida se esparció por toda la mesa formándose un verdadero desastre.

**- ¿Quieres oír todo? ¿En serio Yaten? ¡Pues te lo diré todo! ¡Estoy tan fastidiado de esta mierda que creo que enloqueceré!-** tomó una cuchara y apuntó hacia Yaten con los ojos inyectados en sangre.

**-¡Estoy arto de aborrecerte, de culparte por mi infelicidad y de fingir que las cosas que me dijiste no tenían sentido porque la tenían! aquél día no lo vi pero bastó solo un instante ¡uno solo con bombom! para darme cuenta que mi resolución no me valió de nada pues cuando ella me miró con esos ojos vacíos y tan fríos supe lo que había hecho ¡y me arrepentí como el imbécil que soy!-**

Soltó la cuchara con tanta fuerza que el vaso de agua se volcó sobre la mesa mojando el mantel y derramándose hasta el piso.

**- Estoy cansado de fingir que bombom no existe ¡que la conversación de ese maldito día no existe! y estoy cansado de fingir que no la deseo, que no la siento y que no la veo interactuar con todos deseando ser yo…-**

Seiya miró a Yaten con tanta intensidad. Con solo esa mirada bastó para entender que lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza no era bueno. Tuvo que apretar una jarra de vidrio entre sus manos para resistir el impulso de alcanzar a su hermano.

**- Te envidio tanto que a veces quisiera romperte los huesos-**

El jarrón explotó en miles de pedazos, interpretando exactamente las palabras que Seiya había pronunciado. Yaten abrió los ojos con desconcierto pero no dijo nada. Las manos de Seiya temblaban como si tuvieran vida propia.

**- Te envidio porque estas tan cerca de su corazón que me duele y porque cuando ella te mira veo el más puro de los amores…y siento celos, rabia, remordimiento, tristeza y culpa porque eres mi hermano y no debería tener esos pensamientos hacia ti-**

Seiya retrocedió a trompicones y se tambaleó terminando con la espalda recostada en la pared de la principal. Se deslizó con violencia hasta tocar el suelo.

**- Estoy tan, pero tan jodidamente enamorado que ya no quiero estarlo, ya no lo deseo porque me da miedo, ya no puedo razonar con claridad y eso me atemoriza y…-**

Se llevó la mano al pecho y se apretujó la ropa que pendía sobre su corazón. Yaten rodeó la mesa con lentitud sin perderlo de vista.

**- Y estoy tan adolorido que creo que en cualquier minuto mi corazón dejará de latir y moriré pero ese no es el peor de los escenarios. Lo peor pasa cuando me doy cuenta que la muerte no vendrá y comprendo que tendré que seguir viviendo para recrear esta pesadilla una y otra vez-**

Seiya secó sus lágrimas sin disimulo y vio que Yaten estaba de pie frente a él. Miró hacia arriba para encontrarse con sus ojos. Había pasado una semana sin saber con certeza como se sentía. Finalmente Seiya lo había descubierto.

**- Ahí está la verdad Yaten, todo lo que siento sin esconder nada ¿Qué piensas de mí ahora? ¿Sigo siendo tu hermano? ¿Sigo siendo tu familia? ¿Aún piensas que me debes una disculpa después de esto?-**

Con más tranquilidad que la que Seiya hubiera pensado, Yaten llevó una de sus manos a su cabeza y se desordenó el cabello hasta que al parecer logró decidir como proseguir. Se agachó de rodillas ante él y de su bolsillo sacó un pañuelo color gris. Revisó que se encontrara limpio y con el agua que estaba goteando de la mesa al suelo lo mojó un poco para luego tomar entre las suyas una de las manos de Seiya.

**- ¿Qué haces?-** respondió Seiya sobresaltado y tirando de su mano hacia su regazo.

Yaten insistió y volvió a repetir el movimiento y esta vez Seiya no lo detuvo. Con cuidado limpió las cortaduras de la mano de Seiya, las que seguramente se había hecho al romper el jarrón y revisó que no hubiera ningún vidrio incrustado en la carne. Después de corroborar eso se encargó de sacar la poca sangre que había sobre la piel. Hizo la misma operación varias veces hasta que la mano terminó en mejor estado.

**- Estoy curando tu mano y comprobando que solo sean heridas superficiales. Difícilmente puedas romper mis huesos si los tuyos ya lo están-**

Los ojos de Seiya ya rojos por las lágrimas derramados se entornaron en dirección a Yaten.

**- ¿Acaso no oíste nada de lo que dije?-**

Sin perder el ritmo o la expresión cauta Yaten envolvió el pañuelo en la mano de Seiya y se limpió las suyas en sus pantalones un poco húmedas por el agua utilizada en la improvisada curación y también debido al nerviosismo que estaba intentando canalizar Cambió de posición y se cruzó de piernas. Seiya se limpió nuevamente la cara con la manga de su camisa.

**- Sabía que estabas enojado conmigo por la pelea del otro día y también suponía lo de los celos solo no sabía que…que fueran tan profundos- **dijo Yaten al fin. Suspiró y afirmó los brazos en las rodillas.

**-Lamento sinceramente haber provocado esos sentimientos en ti pero te puedo jurar Seiya y necesito que me mires para esto-**

Seiya así lo hizo. Yaten tomó el rostro de su hermano entre ambas manos para que no se le ocurriera perderse de ninguna de sus palabras-

**- Te puedo jurar sobre lo que quieras, sobre lo más sagrado que jamás ni una sola vez hasta este minuto he visto a Serena con otros ojos más que de amistad. La amo si y no lo puedo negar ni desconocer aún por ti, pero ese amor va más allá de lo romántico o carnal. Es totalmente diferente a lo que tú sientes por ella. Te lo juro Seiya te lo juro- **repitió

Bajó las manos hasta que nuevamente estuvieron lejos de Seiya. Ahora que su explosión emocional había menguado Seiya comprendía el calibre de sus propias palabras. Se golpeó la parte de atrás de la cabeza varias veces contra la pared manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

**- Lo siento Yaten yo…- **

**- No-** le cortó su el aludido- **Yo te pedí que me lo dijeras, yo quería que lo hicieras. Ahora al menos sé lo que sientes y como estás realmente-**

Seiya se acarició la mano herida. Estaba comenzando a escocerle ligeramente. Yaten recostó la cabeza en una de sus manos y le miró directamente. Ahora que ya se habían dicho prácticamente de todo no había necesidad de esconderse tras de nada.

**- ¿Qué tan seguro estás de no querer seguir amando a Serena?-**

Los ojos de Seiya se mantuvieron cerrados aunque una arruga pronunciada surcó su frente al igual que una mueca de dolor. Volvió a dar pequeños golpecitos en la pared con su nuca.

**- No puedo seguir así Yaten…se está convirtiendo en algo enfermizo-**

Yaten dio un pequeño vistazo a su alrededor. A la mesa echa un desastre, a los infinitos vidrios repartidos entre la cubierta del mantel y del suelo, el agua derramada y la mano lesionada de Seiya. Todo ese lío era un reflejo de las emociones de Seiya. Estaba todo mal en su interior, al igual que como se encontraba la cocina.

**- Estoy de acuerdo. Tú no estás bien Seiya. Amar a Serena nunca te había echo comportarte así antes. Esto es diferente-**

Despegando la cabeza de la pared Seiya abrió los ojos.

**- Kara piensa que tal vez debería alejarme un tiempo-**

La insinuación a esa chica provocó que Yaten hiciera una mueca. Seiya bajó la vista y jugueteó con el dobladillo de su pantalón.

**- Sigo platicando con ella a diario. Se ha convertido en una buena amiga, me escucha y me da su sincera opinión siempre. Me agrada-**

Yaten tuvo que refrenar su impulso de bufar. Estaba logrando tener una verdadera plática con Seiya y no quería arruinarla por una tontería.

**- No odio a esa chica ni me opongo a que tengas una amistad con ella. Lo que odio es que confíes más en ella que en nosotros, que en mí-**

La mejilla izquierda de Seiya se movió, como si hubiera intentando sonreír sin éxito.

**- ¿Habrías podido manejar todo lo que te dije hoy? ¿Aún siendo amigo de Serena?-**

**- Eres mi hermano Seiya. Habría encontrado la forma-** respondió sin dudar

Algo en esa respuesta hizo que Seiya volviera a levantar la vista. Sus ojos volvían a verse tristes y enrojecidos.

**- La Serena que vi en Kimokku…simplemente no supe lidiar con ella. Toda la resolución que tenía se resquebrajó y en segundos me vi a mi mismo intentando revertir en algo las cosas. Soy tan estúpido…seguramente Serena no sabe que pensar de mi y con justa razón-**

Yaten no quiso comentarle a Seiya que había oído en parte la plática que había mantenido con Serena. Prefería que él mismo se atreviera a revelarle los detalles.

**- ¿Que viste en ella que te dejó así de mal?-**

Definitivamente algo tenía que haber sucedido para que la actitud de su hermano hubiera variado drásticamente en solo un par de días. La boca de Seiya se movió antes de hablar como si buscara las palabras.

**- Pude distinguir claramente a dos Serenas…aquella con la que rompí y la que quedó después de aquello y ninguna de ellas era mi bombom. Era alguien más pero no ella. Eso me destrozó…y quise verla volver. Por eso intenté un acercamiento…quizás con eso volvería a ver a mi bombom y yo dejaría de sentirme el responsable de su cambio-**

Al menos Seiya si había acertado en algo; Serena estaba cambiando. Pero no por las razones que él imaginaba.

**- Serena está sufriendo cambios es cierto pero no creo que todos tengan que ver contigo. No te sientas responsable por eso-**

Pero Seiya no podía simplemente eliminar esa sensación. Estaba incrustada en él. Miró sus manos extendidas sobre sus piernas.

**-** **Siento que hice desaparecer a bombom-**

Lamentablemente Yaten no podía hallar una respuesta correcta a eso. Seiya golpeteó el suelo.

**- ¿Crees que me equivoqué Yaten?-**

Las palabras _"te lo dije"_ surcaron la mente de Yaten pero por enésima vez se abstuvo de decir algo que pusiera a Seiya otra vez a la defensiva. Con afecto palmeó la rodilla de su hermano.

**- No creo que eso importe mucho ahora Seiya. Lo importante es que tú encuentres la estabilidad que necesitas, la que siempre has tenido. Y cuando la encuentres podrás hacerte todos esos cuestionamientos- **

Extrañamente a lo que Yaten pensó, Seiya estuvo de acuerdo. Ambos se quedaron en silencio un momento disfrutando de la paz que habían logrado conquistar luego de la tormenta. Yaten observó que en varias oportunidades Seiya había tenido la intención de iniciar otra vez la plática pero cada vez que se decidía a hacerlo se arrepentía a último minuto.

**- Yaten…-** murmuró Seiya pareciendo algo contrariado-

**- ¿Si?-**

Se mojó los labios.

**- Háblame de ella Yaten. De lo que sea. Solo cuéntame algo de bombom**-

¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Qué Serena había vivido en el infierno durante tres días pero qué de un instante a otro había regresado transformada en alguien diferente? ¿Qué ahora que había visto la situación de los dos lados ella parecía mucho mejor que él? ¿Qué sus amigas sospechaban que la razón de la recuperación de Serena era la presencia en su vida de otro hombre?

**- Ella…-** comenzó a responder indeciso- **ella ha decidido integrar el club de fotografía**-

Inmediatamente Yaten se mordió la lengua con fuerza ¿Qué si Seiya sabía que ese chico pertenecía al club? No le costaría mucho atar cabos y el descontrol se apoderaría nuevamente de él. Aguardó con temor la reacción de Seiya quien pareció sorprendido.

**- ¿Es eso cierto?-** preguntó sin una pizca de sospecha en la voz. Yaten asintió más tranquilo

**- Las chicas le han regalado para su cumpleaños una cámara fotográfica profesional de última generación. Al parecer Serena le había comentado a una de ellas su interés y gusto por la fotografía así que ahora se la pasa fotografiando a todo el mundo. Si hubieras visto el alboroto en el almuerzo…-**

Recordó los gritos de Mina y las risas melodiosas de Serena cuando corretearon por la cafetería. También recordó que Seiya no había estado ahí para verlo así que prefirió no seguir mencionándolo. Seiya en tanto sonrió tenuemente por algún misterioso pensamiento.

**- Bombom y una cámara…puedo imaginarlo-**

**- Contrario a lo que todo el mundo hubiera pensado-** respondió Yaten también conteniendo una sonrisa- **Serena es bastante buena. Incluso una de sus fotografías fue seleccionada como la mejor del mes o algo así y la publicarán en un sitio de Internet ligado al club de fotografía. Y actualmente está trabajando en un álbum de fotos que la planea obsequiar a Rei para cuando ésta se marche a Europa-**

Tanto Yaten como Seiya adoptaron semblantes melancólicos aunque por razones distintas. Yaten se detuvo a pensar en lo poco que quedaba para la fecha en la que Rei partiría de viaje mientras que Seiya no pudo evitar reparar en lo desconocido que era para él la fascinación de Serena por la fotografía.

**- A lo que me refería es que realmente puedo imaginar a bombom y una cámara en la mano. A pesar de que no sabía de su interés por ello creo que bombom es capaz de darle vida a cualquier cosa que toque ¿Me darías el nombre de ese sitio de Internet para visitarlo?-**

Yaten le sonrió aunque no con alegría. Había algo en Seiya que había vuelto a tornarse gris.

**- Claro, en cuanto lo tenga te lo daré. Escucha Seiya, me dijiste que si después de oírte decir todo eso te debía una disculpa podía dártela así que quiero hacerlo-**

Seiya negó. Yaten ya estaba haciendo más que suficiente por él aún cuando le había confesado cosas terribles.

**- No Yaten…-**

Yaten apoyó ambas manos en el suelo y echó la espalda hacia atrás.

**- Siento mucho lo que la relación con Serena te hizo….lo que mí relación con Serena te hizo. Siento mucho no haber visto antes tu dolor y tu soledad. Siempre pensé que la parte frágil de la relación era Serena por eso tendía a anteponerla sobre ti…se que es una pobre excusa pero es la única que tengo. No fue por falta de amor, interés o una especie de preferencia por sobre ti. No pensé que el amor te había vuelto así de indefenso…no lo entendía pero ahora sí y por eso espero que aceptes mis disculpas-**

Uno de los brazos de Yaten se flectó y lo estiró en dirección a Seiya, quien le imitó para reunirse con la mano de su hermano. Sacudieron sus manos con movimientos suaves al principio, hasta que ambos sonrieron y tiraron uno del otro para fundirse en un sentido abrazo. La cabeza de Seiya se hundió en el hombro de Yaten. Éste posó la otra mano detrás de la nuca de su hermano.

**- Me mata pensar que te sientes solo con toda esa amargura así que por favor no lo estés. Recurre a nosotros por lo que sea, aunque se trate de una estupidez, si es importante para ti sabremos entenderlo-**

Seiya alzó la cabeza y asintió.

**- No te quedes con lo que te molesta demasiado tiempo. Las emociones son como cualquier otra cosa, para mantenerse frescas de vez en cuando hay que sacarlas a tomar aire puro. Si las dejas mucho tiempo guardadas probablemente terminen echándose a perder-**

Seiya se separó de Yaten pero mantuvieron la cercanía que habían alcanzado.

**- ¿Cuándo te volviste así de sabio?-**

**- Es imposible no intentar serlo cuando las personas que te importan lo enredan todo. No más ira reprimida a partir de ahora ¿si?-**

Con un hondo suspiro Seiya asintió.

**- Al final la honestidad lo es todo ¿no crees?-**

_La honestidad lo es todo…_Yaten se quedó pensando en esa última frase. Había algo que no había dicho a Seiya y que probablemente sea importante comentárselo, no obstante le ocasionaría más molestias que consuelo. Era solo un rumor…ni siquiera eso, era una suposición vaga pero que no había dejado de dar vueltas en su cabeza desde que la había oído.

**- Es cierto, hermano. Y hablando de eso…hay algo que te quiero comentar pero quiero que me prometas que no sacarás conclusiones apresuradas-**

Seiya irguió ligeramente la espalda.

**- Está bien-**

Yaten se rascó la parte trasera de la cabeza y miró con rapidez en dirección a Seiya, que aguardaba expectante.

**- Hoy escuché algo que me llamó levemente la atención y a pesar de que fue solo un comentario creo que…y como estamos con esto de la honestidad…-**

**- ¿Yaten?-**

Estaba enredando aún más las cosas. Suspiró con un mal sabor en la boca.

**- Las chicas creen que tal vez haya alguien interesado en Serena. Un chico-**

El rostro de Seiya fue inescrutable.

**- ¿Un chico?-**

**- Eh…si. Un chico**- repitió Yaten tanteando la reacción de Seiya- **Aunque ellas no le han visto nunca en una actitud que denote interés. Más bien se dejó entrever por algo que comentó Serena…-**

**- Serena…-** murmuró Seiya medio atontado**- ¿Serena ha hablado de este chico contigo y las chicas?-**

**- ¡No! digo si, yo…-** Yaten apretó los labios y los soltó no resistiendo la presión- **en realidad no tengo idea como partió la plática solo se que Taiki y yo nos vimos en vuelta de pronto en ella. Creo que Serena mencionó algo así como que Lucio le había ayudado a tomar unas fotografías del eclipse el día de su cumpleaños y Mina intervino preguntando como es que conocía al chico más sexy de la escuela, Serena rebatió insistiendo en que no le conocía de esa manera pero que había algo en él que llamaba su atención y Lita le preguntó a que se refería y Serena confidenció que él la miraba de una manera que la hacía sentirse totalmente expuesta pero que la sensación no le desagradaba del todo porque había algo en ese chico que la hacía querer acercarse más y más y…-**

**- ¡Whoa Yaten respira y dame tiempo de entender!-** exclamó Seiya con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal. Yaten así lo hizo.

**- Lo siento-** balbuceó contrito

La columna vertebral de Yaten estaba resintiéndose por tenerla demasiado tiempo encorvada así que se cambió de lugar y decidió sentarse junto a Seiya. Ambos de cara a la puerta principal con la espalda apoyada en la pared permanecieron en silencio bastante rato. De vez en cuando se oía que la respiración de Seiya variaba para luego volver a su ritmo normal haciendo que Yaten se preparara sin sentido para lo que Seiya tenía que decir.

**- Lucio es…-** dijo finalmente Seiya con voz entrecortada

**- Si, es el chico con el que vimos a Serena ese día fuera del gimnasio-**

Si Taiki lo recordaba era imposible que Seiya no.

**- ¿Y cuando dices que le enseñó a tomar fotografías…?**

Seiya estaba atando cabos muy rápido…

**- Él está en el club de fotografía-**

Casi podía oír como los engranajes de la cabeza de Seiya rodaban sin control. Yaten se preparó para otro momento de tensión máxima.

**- ¿La foto que publicarán de Serena…?-**

**- Es del eclipse lunar que hubo la noche de su cumpleaños. Al parecer estaba con él y otra persona más-**

Seiya se giró para poder ver de frente a su hermano.

**- ¿Que tan sexy es?-**

**- ¡Oh por Dios Seiya! ¿Esa es tu pregunta? ¡Olvídalo!-**

Hizo el amague de levantarse pero Seiya lo arrastró hasta su lugar.

**- ¡Necesito saber que es lo que bombom no puede dejar de ver en ese chico!-**

Con ayuda de su poco desarrollado auto control Yaten cerró los ojos y contó hasta diez.

**- No le conozco, salvo la vez en que les espiamos tras el gimnasio no le había visto antes, además Serena nunca me ha hablado de él-**

La decepción afloró en su hermano él con fuerza. Yaten se pasó una mano por el rostro. Había sido una mala idea decirle demasiado y era aún más mala idea dejarlo simplemente ahí.

**- Mira Seiya la cosa es así. Serena se hizo amiga de esta chica Yun que también lo es de Lucio. Los tres están en el club de fotografía. Ese es el único vínculo que comparten-**

Aún no muy convencido, Seiya se hundió de hombros y Yaten tiró de él en un medio abrazo.

**- ¡Vamos Seiya! te dije que no sacaras conclusiones apresuradas. A Mina le encanta andar inventando historias donde no las hay y te aseguro que no es la excepción. Además nosotros no podemos ser los únicos chicos con los que Serena se relacione, eventualmente irá conociendo a más y más gente pero eso no quiere decir que vaya a tener asuntos con todos. No es más que la vida-**

Seiya resopló sin diversión.

**- Pues la vida apesta por si no te habías dado cuenta-**

El teléfono celular de Yaten comenzó a vibrar y éste lo sacó de su pantalón para contestar. Antes de incluso acercárselo a la oreja un gruñido proveniente de la otra línea lo aturdió.

_- ¡Yaten que diablos está sucediendo en casa! ¡El conserje me llamó por que se oían ruidos de cosas quebrándose y gritos!-_

Puso una mano sobre el auricular y miró a Seiya.

**- Es Taiki-**

_- ¿Esta Seiya ahí contigo?-_

_- Si, él…-_

Hubo una pausa.

_- ¡Que le hiciste a nuestro hermano! ¡Juro por Dios que si fuiste grosero con él te haré rogar perdón Yaten!-_

Éste rodó los ojos ya acostumbrado a esos sermones.

**- Más bien es él quien quería quebrarme algo-**

_- ¿Qué?- _preguntó Taiki con voz aguda- _pásame inmediatamente con Seiya-_

Yaten obedeció y le entregó el teléfono.

**- ¿Aló?-**

_- ¡Nadie en mi familia golpeará ni quebrará a nadie! ¿Entendido Seiya Kou?-_

El aludido alejó lo máximo posible el teléfono pues Taiki no estaba midiendo su tono de voz.

**- Claro como el agua, no te preocupes-** murmuró**- ¿Dónde estás?-**

Se oía por el auricular que Taiki respiraba agitado, como si corriera o algo así.

_- ¡Me desaparezco un par de horas y se desata el infierno entre ustedes! ¿Tendré que contratarles un niñera acaso?-_

**- Estás exagerando, papá**- gritó Yaten desde la distancia

_- Yaten Kou voy a…-_

El cerrojo de la puerta se destrabó y Taiki apareció en el umbral respirando con dificultad con el teléfono celular en la mano y el rostro enrojecido. Miró la escena que tenía enfrente y cerró la puerta de un golpe. Seiya bajó el teléfono pues ya no había necesidad de usarlo para comunicarse.

**- Oh, hola hermano-** le dijo Seiya de manera casual

Yaten alzó una ceja.

**- ¿Por qué te ves tan mal? Pareces cansado. Deberías cenar algo aunque…-**

Dio un vistazo a la mesa y Taiki siguió su mirada. Parecía como si hubieran saltado sobre ella. Los cubiertos estaban todos repartidos en el suelo, los platos volcados y los vasos sin contenido. El mantel estaba goteando y había vidrios en el suelo que brillaban con la luz de la lámpara. Después de analizar ese sitio en particular se dedicó a estudiar a sus dos hermanos que permanecían en un rincón de la sala en el suelo uno junto al otro viéndose tan fraternales como no lucían hacía tiempo. Una de las manos de Seiya estaba envuelta en un pañuelo.

**- ¿Qué le ha sucedido a la mesa? ¿Por qué están sentados en el suelo? ¿Y que le ha pasado a tu mano, Seiya?-**

Yaten tomó impulso para ponerse de pie y estiró el brazo para ayudar a Seiya a hacer lo mismo todo esto ante los ojos fijos de Taiki.

**- ¿Qué te parece si ordenamos una pizza y te lo contamos todo?-**

La expresión de Seiya se iluminó.

**- ¡Oh! ¿Puede ser sin anchoas por favor?-**

**- Está bien, pero solo si le agregamos salami-**

Seiya lo meditó.

**- Está bien-**

La boca de Taiki se abrió algunos centímetros y de seguro emitió un ruidito extraño porque sus dos hermanos voltearon a verle.

**- ¿Qué?-** preguntaron al unísono

Taiki jadeó aturdido. Quizás se había quedado dormido y estaba viviendo en un mundo paralelo y la idea no le desagradó. Así que de todas maneras terminó sonriendo ante la expectativa. Si éste era un mundo alterno en el que sus hermanos volvían a hablar y a sonreír como siempre, pues prefería nunca despertar otra vez.

**- Nada. Un día de estos van a acabar conmigo, eso es todo-**

* * *

Cuando Serena abrió la puerta de su casa inmediatamente el nudo en su estómago se dilató hasta hacerle imposible hablar. Cerró tras de sí la puerta con suavidad pero de todas formas nada escapaba de mamá Ikuko.

**- ¿Serena eres tú?-** le gritó desde la cocina

Se aclaró la garganta.

**- ¡Si mamá! siento el retraso pero surgió algo en la escuela-**

Oyó el típico sonido que se producía cuando su madre batía algo. Tal vez había pudín de postre…

**- Podrías haberme avisado pero ya estás aquí. Prepárate, cenaremos en cinco minutos-**

**- O.k-**

La plática con su otra madre tendría que esperar pero no así su encuentro. Con resignación comenzó a subir los escalones uno a uno.

**- ¿Sere?-**

La rubia se dio vuelta a mitad de camino. Mamá Ikuko la observó algunos momentos antes de hablar y aunque parecía una simple revisión casual Serena tuvo la impresión de que estaba inspeccionando a fondo sus reacciones.

**- Solo quería decirte que tu amiga Sura estuvo aquí en la tarde y que esperó bastante tiempo para platicar contigo pero se fue hace unos quince minutos**-

Eso no estaba bien

**- ¿Se fue sola?-**

Casi estaba a punto de salir de la casa para alcanzarle pero su madre dijo algo que la tranquilizó.

**- Llamó a un taxi. Nunca me dijiste que esa chica era tan parecida a ti ¡casi me da un infarto!-**

**- Oh…si. Eso -** balbuceó Serena no evidenciando su nerviosismo**- raro ¿no?-**

La sonrisa de mamá Ikuko se extendió por su bello rostro. A veces Serena se preguntaba porque no había heredado algo de su madre terrenal…era preciosa de una manera no sobrenatural.

**- Es una chica encantadora. Invítala a cenar un día de estos, se nota que le hace falta el calor de una buena comida y un acogedor hogar-**

¿Se nota? ¿Como es que Serena nunca había notado eso?

- **¿Tú crees? ¿Cómo lo sabes?-**

**- ¡Oh pequeña! hay cosas que solo se aprenden con la edad. Ahora ve a alistarte**-

Serena se dio la vuelta para volver a reanudar su trayecto.

**- ¿Hija?-**

Apenas si había avanzado dos escalones cuando oyó que volvían a llamarle.

**- ¿Si?-**

Su madre retorció con las manos el delantal varias veces antes de reanudar el diálogo.

**- Quería saber como te había ido en la escuela…ya sabes las clases y todo eso-**

Su pobre y buena madre. Era obvio que las clases eran lo último que le importaba. No había sido la mejor hija durante la última semana y tal vez no lo había sido durante bastante tiempo más. Y ya que al parecer ese era el día de pedir perdón a las madres…

**- Mamá-** dijo Serena mientras se sentaba en uno de los escalones- **nunca te pedí disculpas por lo que pasó el día en que Yaten me trajo a casa…y los siguientes días de los que tampoco me enorgullezco. Sé que los asusté…a ti, a papá, incluso a Sammy. No fue mi intención hacerlo, solo…no fui capaz de afrontarlo de otra forma-**

Su madre acortó la distancia y con un movimiento de su mano le indicó que le dejara un espacio a su lado. Ya sentada tomó de la mano a Serena y la acarició con cadencia.

**- No tienes que disculparte por ser una persona y sentir, ni tampoco puedes evitar que nos preocupemos por ti. Aunque los hijos crecen, a los ojos de los padres siempre serán pequeños a los cuales queremos proteger del mundo-**

Mamá Ikuko observó a Serena de aquella manera que le hacía querer sentarse sobre su regazo y llorar hasta que ya no le quedaran lágrimas. Con el cuidado que solo una madre podía tener besó su frente y se quedó un instante viendo directamente a los ojos de su hija.

**- Y tú estas creciendo tan rápido…aún puedo ver en ti a la niña traviesa que robaba mis dulces de la cocina y corría por toda la casa ensuciándolo y desordenándolo todo a su paso-**

Junto su frente con la de Serena.

**- Pero también veo la persona en la que te estás convirtiendo. Una Serena sensible, hermosa, interesante y más madura. Una Serena que ve el mundo con ojos de niña pero que siente como una mujer. Una combinación única-**

La cabeza de Serena se fue deslizando hasta quedar adosada al hombro de su madre.

**- El corazón… ¿Duele menos cuando creces por completo?-**

**- Solo aprendes a vivir con aquello que te duele-** le respondió ella con cierto aire de pesar.

Serena alzó la cabeza contrariada.

**- ¿Y eso es bueno? ¿Acostumbrarse a vivir con lo que duele? ¿Eso es lo que se debe aprender?-**

Su madre negó.

**- Por supuesto que no, solo te estoy diciendo lo que sucede con la mayoría de las personas. Pero ya te lo dije, tú eres única y Dios no lo quiera espero que eso no cambie. Me gustaría que conservaras eso que caracteriza a los jóvenes-**

**- ¿Y eso que sería?-**

Tocó la nariz de Serena con un dedo.

**- Experimentar cada emoción como si nunca más la volvieran a sentir. Quiero que cuando seas feliz tu corazón explote de alegría y que cuando estés triste te duela el pecho hasta no poder respirar, que cuando estés molesta grites y berrees y que cuando ames ese amor te consuma por completo. Esa es la intensidad que reside en ti y que veo en tus ojos a diario. Es lo que deseo que jamás pierdas aunque crezcas-**

Serena analizó y desglosó cada frase como si fuera a ser interrogada por su contenido. Aún así no pudo comprender a fondo su contenido.

**- Estoy perdida… ¿Es bueno sentirme como me estoy sintiendo?-**

**- Prefiero que luches contra lo que te está pasando a que te acostumbres a vivir con ello- **

¿Acaso había una nota de decepción en esa frase? Serena agachó la mirada. De cierta manera también se sentía decepcionada de sí misma.

**- ¿Eso pensaste que había sucedido conmigo? ¿Qué me había transformado en una especie de… conformista emocional?-**

Mamá Ikuko arrugó la nariz.

**- No va en ti dejarte llevar por las circunstancias. Desde pequeña has nadado contra la corriente. Solo tardaste un poco más en comenzar a bracear-**

¿A eso se refería con considerarla un ser único? ¿Hasta que punto su madre intuía la verdad de sus orígenes? Con más frecuencia de la que Serena deseaba surgía en ella la sensación de que mamá Ikuko sabía más de lo que demostraba. Serena se hundió de hombros.

**- Aún me ahogo constantemente y a veces se me cansan los brazos por el esfuerzo…-**

Con un ruidito que hizo a Serena alzar la vista, mamá Ikuko se vio insatisfecha con esa respuesta.

**- Por lo que yo he notado hay bastante gente lanzándote salvavidas para que no te hundas, incluso hay otros dispuestos a lanzarse al mar por ti con tal de que llegues a la orilla-**

¿Ahora estaba hablando de sus amigos? ¿De las chicas, de Yaten? ¿Incluso de Darien? Serena frunció el ceño. Su madre terrenal podía ser tan confusa como la Reina.

**- ¿Aún estamos hablando de mí y mi situación sentimental?-**

Con un aire de misterio, mamá Ikuko sonrió y se puso de pie.

**- Si, mi pequeña. Y a pesar de los ahogos, el cansancio y el miedo de nunca llegar a puerto, lo estás haciendo muy bien. Estoy orgullosa-**

Al menos una de sus madres lo estaba esa noche… Serena también se puso de pie y abrazó con fuerza el torso de mamá Ikuko.

**- Gracias mamá, necesitaba oír eso-**

Tirando de ella, mamá Ikuko la hizo bajar las escaleras en su compañía.

**- Ahora vamos a comer, puedes cambiarte después. Tengo deseos de compartir una rica cena con mi familia-**

Antes de responder Serena dio un vistazo hacia su habitación. Sabía que lo que le esperaba ahí arriba sería difícil y que probablemente no debía de dilatarlo más pero por primera vez en una semana deseó estar rodeada de personas que le amaran sin importar si le habían visto o no sufrir por Seiya.

**- ¿Sabes? yo también**-

..*..

Luego de que Serena hubiera compartido una agradable cena con su familia se dirigió a la cocina para ayudar a lavar los platos. Una vez terminada la labor secó sus manos, se despidió de su familia y se encaminó a su dormitorio sabiendo que allí le aguardaba una situación totalmente diferente.

Estaba nerviosa, atemorizada y con una cierta inclinación a salir huyendo por la puerta con paradero desconocido. Ante ese pensamiento se pellizcó el brazo con fuerza y reprimió un grito de dolor. Se lo tenía bien merecido. La gente que le conocía y sentía cariño hacia ella se había pasado todo el día elogiando lo fuerte y luchadora que era ¡No podía decepcionarlos solo porque la Reina tuviera unas cuantas cosas que decirle! No era la primera vez que una madre le regañaba, solo oiría y ya.

Así que dio un último respiro antes de abrir la puerta. La Reina estaba sentada sobre la cama con Luna a su lado. Al parecer estaban teniendo una plática importante pues cuando su madre alzó la vista para verle aún se veía pensativa, como si algo que le hubiera comentado Luna le hubiera dejado en ese estado.

**- ¿Interrumpo?-** preguntó Serena con la voz vacilante. Si decían que sí era la oportunidad que tendría de zafarse de tamaño problema pero ninguna de las dos le respondió así que dio el paso que le faltaba para estar completamente dentro. Después de cerrar la puerta tras de si se quedó de pie aguardando a que alguna de ellas dijera algo.

Luna saltó de la cama al suelo ágilmente.

**- Tardaste bastante-**

Serena soltó su bolso y dejó la cámara fotográfica en una silla. Aún estaba enfurecida con esa gatita traidora.

**- Tenía que comer primero con mi familia-**

Se aclaró la garganta y caminó hacia la Reina. Aquí comenzaba la verdadera inquisición…

**- Hola madre. Perdona el retraso pero ya estoy aquí-**

La Reina se levantó en todo su esplendor y a medida que su penetrante mirada analizaba cada poro de su piel Serena sentía que empequeñecía hasta hacerse más insignificante que las motas de polvo que estaban dispersas en el aire.

**- Hija, llevo mucho tiempo esperando por verte ¿Acaso no querías encontrarte conmigo?-**

Directo al problema. Así era la Reina. Serena hizo una mueca ya sintiendo la presión sanguínea golpeteándole los oídos.

**- Mis obligaciones en la escuela me retrasaron más de la cuenta y cuando llegué a casa debí de cenar así que…-**

**- No me refiero solo a este día. La última vez que nos vimos fue cuando las guerreras exteriores partieron al espacio ¿No te parece demasiado tiempo separada de tu madre?-**

Una punzada de culpabilidad le perforó el costado izquierdo. Serena bajó la vista para buscar los ojos de Luna.

**- Luna ¿podrías dejarnos un momento a solas?- **le pidió, intentando no gruñir de paso

La gatita asintió sin hacer preguntas. Con una inclinación se despidió de la Reina y salió al exterior por la ventana que conecta al balcón. Ya a solas Serena dio unos cuantos pasos hasta sentarse en la cama. La Reina en tanto continuó de pie frente a ella. Era como en los interrogatorios policiales que siempre veía en las películas y si era honesta consigo misma… se sentía igual de acorralada que los acusados de un delito. Y después de horas y horas frente al televisor había aprendido que los buenos policías siempre encontraban la manera de hacerte confesar. Lo mejor era admitir la falta desde el principio para así poder optar a algo de clemencia.

**- No deseo mentirte así que si, tienes razón. Te he estado evitando madre y lo siento muchísimo-**

Serena miró tentativamente hacia el rostro de la Reina, que pareció contraerse un poco aunque su perfecta fachada de quietud no varió demasiado.

**- Eso me duele-** respondió apenas separando los labios- **más de lo que sospechas-**

La boca de Serena permaneció sellada. La Reina Serenity junto sus manos sobre su regazo.

**- ¿Acaso ya no soy digna de tu confianza?-**

**- ¡Qué!-** exclamó Serena atónita- **¡No! ¡Claro que no, madre!- **

**- ¿Acaso…?-** dijo algo más sombría**- ¿ya no me tienes en estima?-**

¡Oh! esto era peor castigo que un golpe o un insulto ¿Por que simplemente no la abofeteaba y ya?

**- No digas esas cosas-** murmuró Serena atribulada en su cama- **sabes lo mucho que te quiero-**

**- ¿Entonces por qué he tenido que enterarme por terceras personas de lo que ha estado sucediendo en tu vida?-**

_¿Terceras personas?_ ¿Acaso Sura también había sido parte del interrogatorio previo a su llegada? La Reina era implacable cuando se trataba de obtener lo que quería.

Serena inclinó la cabeza hacia delante y escondió la mirada tras su flequillo. Quizás le habían comentado los pormenores, pero nadie sabía lo que había sucedido con ella, no realmente.

**- ¿Qué tanto sabes, madre?-**

Oyó que la Reina se desplazaba hacia otro lado.

**- Estoy al tanto de tu situación con Seiya y también lo ocurrido con las guerreras exteriores y debo decir que…-**

**- ¿Te contaron también que cuando vi entrar a Seiya por la puerta del apartamento de Lita había decidido decirle que lo amaba, que ya no podía estar separada de él y que prefería tener el desastre de relación que compartíamos a tener nada?-**

La voz de la Reina se acalló mientras Serena levantaba la cabeza viéndose más pálida que al principio. Tragó varias veces.

**- ¿Qué cuando Seiya decidió dejarme atrás yo estaba ahí, viéndolo todo a la distancia sin saber que en ese preciso momento mi historia con él terminaría para siempre?-**

La Reina caminó hacia ella.

**- ¿Te dijeron que cuando Seiya me miró a los ojos y me confesó que ya no podía amarme quedé vacía por dentro?-**

Era como si estuviera reviviendo los momentos uno a uno.

**- ¿Y qué cuando Seiya se fue me quedé tendida en el suelo incapaz de moverme o hablar? ¿Qué los que me vieron sintieron tanta lástima por mí que apenas podían verme a la cara después? ¿Y qué me pasé los tres días siguientes tirada en esta cama sin querer ver a nadie?-**

La barbilla de Serena tembló por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por contener las lágrimas.

**- ¿Te contaron que desee morir? ¿Qué el mundo me daba igual? ¿Qué no me importaba absolutamente nada ni nadie? ¿Ni mis amigos, ni mis enemigos ni la misión que me encomendaste, ni mis padres, ni tú?-**

Luego de varios minutos de silencio la Reina negó solo una vez. Serena asintió y se mojó los labios respirando con dificultad.

**- Siento tanta vergüenza de que hayan presenciado ese lado de mí que apenas si puedo hablar de lo sucedido. Imagínate lo que pasaría si se enteraran de lo que acabo de decirte…llegarían a saber lo estúpida que fui al no darme cuenta que Seiya no quería volver conmigo sino todo lo contrario, lo ingenua que fui al creer que el amor de Seiya sería para siempre, lo cobarde, lo débil y lo egoísta que puedo llegar a ser cuando estoy lastimada a tal punto que no importe nadie más que yo misma-**

Con peso de sus palabras Serena logró conectar sus ojos con los de su madre.

**- Esta es la cara que no quería que tú vieras también, lo que realmente no quería que supieras. Por eso te mantuve alejada, para que no fueras parte de…de esto- **indicó abriendo sus brazos

La postura de la Reina Serenity era muy similar a la de las estatuas de piedra que había visto en el planeta Kimokku. Era imposible adivinar que estaba pensando o sintiendo. Todo en ella era un enigma.

**- ¿Piensas que soy ciega como para creer que solo tienes un lado brillante y amable?-**

Serena se sobresaltó ¿Su madre esperaba una respuesta o era una pregunta retórica? La barbilla de la mujer se alzó, viéndose desafiante. Serena retrocedió a pesar que se encontraban separadas por un par metros.

**- ¿Crees que no puedo entender lo oscuro que puede llegar a ser el corazón humano cuando lo arrancan del pecho sin piedad?-**

A Serena le fue imposible articular palabra mientras que la Reina por primera vez en su vida lograba verse molesta con ella. Sus ojos siempre pasivos llameaban con un tipo diferente de energía. El estómago de Serena tocó suelo.

**- No me trates como si no hubiera sentido jamás dolor, odio o vergüenza porque sí les he sentido, cada una de esas emociones. Yo también he deseado dejar de respirar por la agonía, también he sentido ganas de acabar con quien me ha hecho daño y también me he avergonzado de esos pensamientos… pero lo que jamás he hecho ha sido subestimar a quienes me rodean creyendo que no serán capaces de entender. Eso es soberbia hija mía, y tú jamás habías caído en ese error antes. Eso me entristece-** sentenció con firmeza.

Las mejillas de Serena ardieron al instante de pudor ¿Acaso el dolor la había hecho arrogante? ¿Ese era un pensamiento personal o todos lo veían así?

**- Madre yo no…-**

Pero en realidad no supo como proseguir. Esto era mucho más vergonzoso que develar sus tres días de coma emocional. Y como si la Reina hubiera notado su mortificación suavizó su expresión y caminó en su dirección, quedando solo a un paso de Serena.

**- ¿Crees que tus amigos te juzgarían por amar tan desprendidamente sin ser capaz de decir basta?- **

Antes de que pudiera negar a esa pregunta la Reina recogió su vestido y se hincó ante ella. A Serena casi se le sale un gritito de desesperación. Odiaba que la gente hiciera eso con ella. Se removió incómoda.

**- ¿Crees que es anormal demostrar fragilidad cuando te hieren? ¿O que alguien podría culparte de no querer vivir cuando te arrancan la vida que tenías planeada de un tirón?-**

La altura de la Reina era tan impresionante que aún de rodillas Serena tenía que estirar ligeramente el cuello para verle a los ojos.

**- Lo que a ti te avergüenza es exactamente lo que tus cercanos aman y respetan de ti-**

Con sus manos sujetó el rostro de Serena y lo acunó con mínima presión.

**- ¿Sabes por que tus enemigos no han logrado vencerte? ¿Por qué nunca te vencerán?-**

Serena negó. La Reina finalmente le sonrió.

**- Por que a pesar de todo el poder que tienes entre tus manos, tu corazón humano sigue intacto. Lo que te hace extraordinaria y única es tu capacidad de ser la persona más poderosa de este universo sin abandonar tu humanidad. Esa es precisamente tú arma, lo que te hace invencible-**

Dejo uno de las mejillas de Serena para sostenerla ahora de la barbilla.

**- Cuando digo que conozco a mi hija es porque realmente te conozco mejor que tú misma. Eres como la Luna, Princesa Serena. La mayoría del tiempo brilla majestuosa en el cielo, pero en ocasiones solo podemos contemplar parte de su hermosura y otras tantas está sumida en la oscuridad, consumida por las tinieblas… y yo amo cada una de sus fases, así como te amo a ti. Amo tu buen corazón, tu humano corazón con sus virtudes y defectos-**

Serena se lanzó con rudeza hacia el pecho de su madre mientras que ésta la recibía gustosa. Acarició su cabello tantas veces que para cuando Serena recuperó la calma y fue capaz de mirarle de frente la Reina volvía a sujetar su barbilla.

**- Nunca olvides estas palabras ni la importancia que tienen. Y nunca vuelvas a subestimar el amor infinito que siento por ti. Te amo en la grandeza y en la ruina por igual-**

Sería bastante difícil olvidarlo en vista de que la Reina Serenity le estaba mirando como si sus ojos fueran dos grandes diamantes afilados que cortaban en su piel para que jamás dejara de lado sus palabras.

**- ¡Oh madre! juro que no lo olvidaré pero por favor tú no lo olvides tampoco. No olvides amarme cuando vuelva a equivocarme, porque lo haré, o cuando te diga lo que tengo que decirte acerca de las guerreras exteriores…-**

**- Antes de hablar de aquello quiero saber como te encuentras tú con respecto a…tu sabes quien. Me has contado como te sentiste después de hablar con esa estrella fugaz pero no me has dicho como estás ahora-**

Con un largo suspiro la Reina Serenity se levantó y se sentó junto a su hija. Un poco más tranquila que al principio, Serena asintió y admitió un poco divertida que su madre era más sutil de lo que demostraba. No había nombrado a Seiya en ninguna oportunidad, seguramente para no perturbarla. Era dulce a su manera.

**- Puedes decir su nombre madre. No enloqueceré, ya pasé la etapa del llanto, el aislamiento y la negación-**

Sabiendo que había sido descubierta, la Reina sonrió.

**- Así que Seiya...- **respondió pronunciando su nombre con lentitud- **¿es definitivo? ¿El quiebre?-**

_El quiebre_. Era curioso pero ahora entendía la magnitud de la palabra. Así era como exactamente se había sentido. Fracturada.

**- Creo que hubiera podido vencer cualquier cosa por él…salvo a Seiya mismo. Nunca pensé que el amor nos terminaría por separar, pero lo hizo-**

Serena inspiró con fuerza.

**- Esta roto madre, así como mi corazón cuando él me dejó-**

**- Y sin embargo…-** agregó la Reina Serenity acercando su cabeza a la de Serena- **aquí estás, hablando de ello, haciéndole frente. No creo que un corazón roto pudiera lograr tales cosas-**

De alguna manera Serena también lo sabía. Sabía que las cosas que estaba experimentando no podría disfrutarlas tanto con un corazón roto.

**- Algo cambió en mí. Hay algo que es diferente ahora. No se lo que es ni qué lo produjo, no se si es permanente o si está bien o está mal sentirse así de…de entera. Pero sí se algo. Sin **_**"eso"**_** no habría podido soportar el vacío que Seiya dejó en mi vida, me habría ahogado con mi propio dolor**-

_O envenenado,_ según las palabras de Yaten.

**- Es duro oírte decir eso y lo es más, considerando que no estuve aquí para apaciguar esa tristeza-**

**- Si…-**murmuró Serena con un dejo de remordimiento**- ¿Mencioné que lamento eso?-**

Los ojos entrecerrados de la Reina le hicieron entender que la respuesta era afirmativa pero no por eso le complacía.

**- Pero al mismo tiempo es reconfortante saber que por tus propios medios hallaste consuelo-**

Eso no era del todo cierto…

**- No lo hice todo sola. Agradezcamos también a Yaten que en ningún momento se rindió conmigo, a mis amigas por regalarme el objeto con el que me he pasado la mayoría del tiempo hasta ahora y también a…-**

Pero Serena paró y no supo muy bien porqué. Estaba segura a quien más agradecer pero no tenía claro si debía compartir eso con su madre. La Reina en tanto, notó la vacilación en su hija pero no se lo hizo saber. No por el momento.

**- Entonces-** respondió la Reina con un movimiento de su mano para dar por superado el tema-** les agradeceremos a su tiempo. Y ahora que tengo la certeza que estás bien tendremos que pasar a tocar el siguiente tema-**

_Uh-Uh._ Serena arrugó la nariz. Esperaba que su madre recordara la promesa de seguir amándola después de que terminara de hablar.

**- Si…eso. Supongo que Luna te contó lo ocurrido con las guerreras exteriores y su desaparición. Afortunadamente Setsuna está de vuelta sana y salva y junto con ella podremos tener más pistas de su paradero. Además los anillos están bien cuidados. Sé que la misión fue un fracaso de todas formas y que mi liderazgo está en duda…pero al menos estoy tratando de ver las cosas un poco más positivamente-**

Así como se lo había sugerido Darien le faltó agregar. Pero su madre no tenía porque saber absolutamente todo acerca de la peculiar relación que compartía con el soberano de la tierra, La Reina Serenity

**- También me enteré de eso y me molesta que no me lo hayas comentado, debiste decirme esto antes, habríamos actuado con mayor celeridad. Vidas humanas están en juego Serena, no es algo menor-**

Eso definitivamente no la hacía sentir mejor, más bien sentía deseos de azotarse contra la pared. No entendía como su madre podía controlar el impulso de tirar de sus cabellos y golpearla varias veces con una rama de bambú. Eso haría ella.

**- Lo sé y jamás lo he considerado algo sin importancia madre… no sabes lo culpable que me siento. Me comprometí con Plut en cooperar cuanto me sea posible para hallarlas. Las encontraremos-**

La Reina asintió visiblemente más relajada. Algo en la respuesta de Serena le había tranquilizado.

**- ¿Cuál es la probabilidad de que se hallen vivas?-** preguntó sin mucha delicadeza.

**- Antes de la plática de hoy creí que ninguna pero ahora…estoy casi segura de que lo están. Setsuna también lo cree así-**

**- Creo en tus instintos, Princesa- **

¿Cómo es que aún podía decir eso? El amor de la Reina Serenity era incondicional. Serena no lo olvidaría.

Las dos guardaron un largo silencio hasta que la Reina palmeó la mano de Serena.

**- Ha sido un gesto admirable de tu parte ayudar a aquellas que no se comportaron de buena forma contigo en el pasado-**

Y ya que su madre tocaba el tema, tendría que hablarle del pequeño acuerdo que había adoptado con las guerreras y que también la involucraba a ella. Esperaba que no le pareciera impropio. A estas alturas todo podía pasar.

**- No lo creas madre, no lo hice solo por la bondad que me caracteriza. Como que formé una alianza con ellas-**

Con abierta sorpresa la Reina Serenity alzó las cejas.

**- ¿Si? ¿Por qué no me hablas de ella?-**

Las manos de Serena fueron a parar a su estómago. Ahí reposaron en calma mientras pensaba en la mejor respuesta.

**- Me comprometí a ayudarlas a cambio de que ellas ayuden a proteger este planeta cuando el enemigo decida atacarnos…con sus poderes reestablecidos, claro-**

**- Das por hecho que el ataque ocurrirá-** afirmó la Reina Serenity, no tomando importancia al hecho de que tendría que devolverle sus poderes a las guerreras. Al parecer esa era un detalle menor.

Serena soltó aire entremezclado con una sonrisa amarga.

**- Sucederá madre, es solo cuestión de tiempo. Lo supe en cuanto me enteré del origen de la desaparición de las guerreras. En cuanto sepa donde están los anillos, Alphonse vendrá-**

Un frío indescriptible le envolvió. Incluso La Reina Serenity cambió su postura al oír ese nombre y refrenó sus ganas de ocultar a su pequeña bajo su alero para que nadie pudiera siquiera osar tocarle. Pero en ves de eso asintió medianamente conforme.

**- Entonces estás siendo precavida, eso no está mal-**

¿Era un cumplido?

**- ¿No crees que debería de haberles ofrecido mi ayuda sin nada a cambio?- **

Los ojos de la Reina Serenity volvieron a buscar la mirada de Serena. Parecía seria.

**- ¿Qué estarías dispuesta a hacer por esta tierra y por aquellos que la habitan?-**

Para responder a eso Serena no tenía que pensárselo demasiado.

**- Todo-** dijo al mismo tiempo que asentía y se corregía- **haría cualquier cosa. Lo que fuera necesario-**

Algo parecido a admiracióncruzó por la mirada de la Reina. Pero fue imposible descubrir si ciertamente era eso.

**- Sabes que no es tu obligación**- dijo segundos después**- Este planeta tiene a su gobernante y por otro lado las guerreras exteriores renegaron de tu autoridad. Si quisieras podrías hacerte a un lado de este conflicto-**

Esa declaración dejó estupefacta a Serena. Frunció el ceño hacia su madre como pocas veces lo había hecho.

**- Yo amo a este planeta como no tienes idea y a la gente que lo habita aún más. No soy su guardiana pero lo protegeré como si lo fuera. Eso es algo con lo que yo no transaré y además…- **

Un pensamiento nuevo se alojó en su cabeza o quizás no era nuevo, más bien se lo estaba revelando a alguien más. Siempre había estado ahí.

**- Jamás dejaría a Darien combatiendo solo, no le abandonaría. Nunca-** sentenció sorprendida por sus propias palabras

La comisura de los labios de la Reina se levantó ligeramente. Serena se cruzó de brazos con las mejillas algo sonrosadas e intentó explicarse.

**- Me ha ayudado más de lo que debería durante estos días y aunque a veces yo no quiera reconocerlo y a veces él mismo se rehúse a reconocerlo…ha estado presente siempre. Aunque me odie, aunque no me soporte en realidad nunca se ha apartado de mi lado aún cuando yo lo hice. Esta vez no lo haré, no le decepcionaré-**

De cierta manera la Reina ya esperaba una respuesta así aunque hubo una parte de esa declaración que no esperaba. Con la pasividad que la caracterizaba se puso de pie y caminó hacia la ventana, descorrió la cortina y admiró el cielo con detención.

**- El amor es ciertamente el sentimiento más desconcertante de todos. Hace lo que le da la gana, ve lo que quiere ver, oye lo que quiere oír y decide por voluntad propia. Una vez que le das cabida ya no tienes control sobre él. Es una batalla perdida intentar ir en su contra-**

¿Su madre había malinterpretado su comentario quizás? ¿O se estaba refiriendo a alguien más? permaneciendo en su asiento, Serena ladeó la cabeza confusa.

**- ¿Te estás refiriendo a Darien?-**

Sin despegar la vista del exterior, la Reina puso la mano sobre el vidrio.

**- Tarde o temprano el amor termina traicionándote…para bien o para mal-**

Se volteó para buscar a una desconcertada Serena.

**- ¿Qué s…?-**

**- ¿Has platicado con Sura, hija mía?-**

Extraño cambio de tema. Serena se despejó la cabeza e intentó concentrarse.

**- Eh…no últimamente, aunque sé que estuvo aquí en casa esperándome y hablando contigo si mis suposiciones no son erróneas ¿Sabes que deseaba decirme?-**

La Reina dejó la cortina en su lugar.

**- Deberías hablar con ella. Te haría bien oír lo que tiene que decir…o mostrarte-**

Los niveles de suspicacia de Serena se hallaban bastante elevados así que captó de inmediato que ese consejo tenía implícito algo más.

**- ¿Sabré qué es lo que oculta Sura? Sé que no es malo pero…-**

Hace ya bastante tiempo que tenía la impresión de que había algo que no conocía de Sura, había un aura de misterio alrededor de ella imposible de pasar por alto. Su pasado, su vida en Kimokku y su hermetismo debían de tener una razón.

**- Tengo el presentimiento que ambas se sorprenderán con el resultado-**

Serena se puso de pie.

**- Madre… ¿Es Sura familia mía? ¿Nuestra? ¿Pertenece al pasado? ¿Por eso el parecido y conexión que existe entre las dos?-**

Cabía la posibilidad de que la Reina se ofendiera con aquellas preguntas pero era una duda que necesitaba disipar antes de proseguir con los demás.

**- Si es así realmente me gustaría saberlo por ti. Así que si Sura es una prima lejana, media hermana o mi gemela idéntica separada al nacer, este es el momento de confesarlo-**

Serena esperó a que la Reina Serenity lo hiciera, pero ella simplemente acortó distancia y arregló su vestido hasta dejarlo liso y sin ningún tipo de desperfecto.

**-** **Ella no pertenece a nuestra familia-** respondió escuetamente. Serena aguardó a que dijera algo más pero eso fue todo. Al parecer se tendría que conformar con aquello.

**- Bueno eso es…tranquilizador, aunque me habría encantado que Sura fuera mi hermana si te soy sincera-**

Del otro lado de la puerta se oyeron ruidos como de pisadas, que se perdieron al rato. Eso significaba que su familia había subido para dormir y que hablar con la Reina en voz alta era riesgoso.

**- Se que estamos en medio de una interesante charla, pero ya no estamos totalmente solas así que…-**

La Reina Serenity asintió y abrió los brazos para que Serena entrara en ellos. La rubia así lo hizo.

**- Gracias por venir. Tenía bastante miedo de que lo hicieras pero ahora…realmente no quiero que te vayas -**

**- Tal vez la solución sería que tú me visitaras más seguido. Así no me llevaría tantas sorpresas juntas-**

Era seguro que su madre no olvidaría todo demasiado rápido.

**- Prometo que lo haré. Ya aprendí mi lección-**

Con un delicado beso sobre la frente de su hija, la Reina se separó unos centímetros de ella.

**- Si me visitas entonces podrías contarme a quien más tengo que agradecer por tu mejorado estado-**

Así que lo había notado. Serena solo sonrió imitando su gesto de enigma.

**- ¿Hay algo que se te escape?-**

**- Muy pocas cosas y cuando es así la mayoría de las veces termino maravillada…-**

Una vez más Serena detectó que tras esa respuesta había algo más. Suspiró sabiendo que no obtendría la respuesta al menos esa noche.

**- Y yo que pensé que era la única que guardaba secretos-**

**- Oh, no es así-**

Serena no comprendía como había podido dudar de hablar con su madre. El alivio que tenía era incomparable.

**- Te quiero mamá y disculpa todas las molestias que te hice pasar-**

Antes de desaparecer por completo, la Reina Serenity le observó con detención.

**- Te quiero también hija mía, absolutamente, pero nunca vuelvas a ocultarme algo que nos involucre a ti, a mí o a nuestro Reino. Tu liderazgo no estará en duda pero no valdrá nada si no tienes credibilidad. No lo olvides-**

En cuanto la habitación quedó en silencio Serena se arrojó a la cama con la vista fija en el techo. Se suponía que ya solucionado el problema con su madre debía de sentirse más tranquila pero no era así. La advertencia de la Reina le rondaría la cabeza durante un tiempo.

* * *

_Miércoles._

El gimnasio parecía una verdadera caldera chisporroteante de gritos, risas, aullidos y vítores a favor cada uno de los equipos que disputarían el partido esa tarde. A Serena no le cabía en la cabeza como podía hacer tanto calor allí dentro con el clima gélido que había en el exterior. Con toda la ropa con la que había salido de casa ese día aún así las inclemencias del tiempo le habían golpeado pero ahora lo único que deseaba era una soda con muchos hielos y aire acondicionado para refrescarse.

Prácticamente toda la escuela estaba ahí el día de hoy. Las tardes eran libres cuando jugaba el equipo de baloncesto con la intención de que los alumnos alentaran a su equipo. Y los alumnos eran fieles cuando los deportes se trataba.

Serena se abanicó el rostro con la mano y se levantó para mirar hacia la puerta. Había invitado a las chicas para que le hicieran compañía. Mina ya tenía planeado asistir pero que las demás aceptaran había sido una grata sorpresa, especialmente Rei, quien se ausentaría de la escuela para estar ahí.

Así que ahora aguardaba por ellas expectante y feliz ante la perspectiva de pasar una tarde con sus compañeras.

**- ¡Sere!-** gritaron desde abajo

Algunos rostros voltearon hacia Serena. Cuando ésta miró para saber quien había pronunciado su nombre vio que junto a la banca destinada al equipo de la escuela estaba Yun. Su enorme sonrisa hizo reaccionar a Serena de la misma manera.

**- ¡Ven aquí!-** exclamó gesticulando también con los brazos**- ¡De allí arriba no fotografiarás bien!-**

Dando un último vistazo hacia la puerta Serena tomó sus cosas y bajó uno a uno los escalones de las gradas. Al principio se sintió un poco intimidada por entrar al terreno de juego pero antes de que eso mismo se transformara en miedo se encaminó hacia su amiga.

Yun estaba con las piernas cruzadas limpiando su cámara. Su cuerpo era tan pequeño que cabía perfectamente en el asiento, dejando espacio además para Serena y a otros que quisieran unírsele.

**- ¡Aquí estás linda! Me alegra que hayas decidido acompañarme-** le dijo Yun sonriendo pero sin dejar de trabajar con sus manos.

Serena sopló aire para echárselo en el rostro.

**- Si hubiera sabido que haría tanto calor habría traído menos ropa o al menos un refresco-**

**- Lo siento-** le respondió Yun distraída- **se me olvidó mencionar que esto se transforma en un infierno una vez que se llena de gente-** agregó aún mirando hacia abajo.

Serena dudaba si estaba hablando realmente con ella. Más bien parecía un diálogo con su cámara.

**- ¿Y qué es lo que quieres que haga?-** le preguntó la rubia

Yun volvió a sonreír y una vez que la limpieza concluyó se colgó la cámara fotográfica en el cuello y estiró los brazos.

**- No tengo una tarea específica para ti Sere. Si hay algo que te llame la atención ¡aprietas el disparador y listo! Has cuantas tomas quieras. Luego las revisaremos juntas y clasificaremos las mejores-**

Eso sonaba bastante fácil y divertido, al menos para Serena. Ésta asintió conforme y se aprontó a preparar su propia cámara. Ajustó el foco, luego la luz, la distancia y la nitidez e hizo una fotografía de prueba. Salió bien aunque no como ella esperaba.

**- Las luces del gimnasio son demasiado claras, hacen que las tomas salgan pálidas**- murmuró complicada

Yun estiró el cuello hacia ella.

**- Intenta tomarlas sin flash. Quizás así salgan bien. Recuerda que como aquí hay luminosidad suficiente no creo que sea necesario lo demás-**

Serena tomó el consejo de Yun y disparó otra vez. Y lo consiguió con excelentes resultados.

**- Invité a mis amigas para que vieran el juego- **le comunicó a Yun

**- ¡Qué divertido! Al fin las conoceré y al fin conoceré a la novia de Thomas ¡estoy intrigadísima por verle!-**

Serena ocultó una risita de gracia. Aún no podía creer que Yun no hubiera utilizado sus dotes de periodista para hacer un trabajo de investigación y fotografía a escondidas de Mina. Casi se la imaginaba con un abrigo color café, un sombrero a juego y lentes oscuros. Curiosamente también podía ver a Mina en ese papel. Eran bastante parecidas esas dos. Aun así Yun no lo había hecho y solo se le ocurría una razón. Respetaba demasiado la privacidad de Thomas como para violentarla así. Valoraba su amistad y la consideraba más importante que una primicia periodística. Eso hablaba muy bien de Yun.

**- ¡Aquí están las fotógrafas estrellas!-** exclamó una familiar voz proveniente de los camerinos. Era Thomas, que trotó hacia ellas con su habitual galanura. Más de alguna chica de las tribunas lanzó un grito o un suspiro en su dirección. Su rubio cabello estaba húmedo y vestía el uniforme del equipo de baloncesto y sobre él una sudadera abierta con los mismos colores.

Besó a Yun en la mejilla y al contacto ésta berreó.

**- ¡Puaj estás mojado! ¡Espero que solo sea agua!-**

Ignorando completamente su protesta Thomas se inclinó hacia Serena y rodeándola con un brazo besó su coronilla con algo más de cuidado.

**- Princesa me alegra verte aquí. Realmente me hace sentir feliz-**

La emoción con la que Thomas había dicho aquello solo pudo ser interpretado de una manera por Serena. Él había estado igual o más preocupado que sus amigas por su estado. Pero Thomas había ido más allá pues junto con Yaten habían sido los únicos en ir a visitarle y aún sabiendo que probablemente no obtendrían resultados. Sería difícil de compensar aquel sacrificio. En realidad el de todos.

**- Thomas yo…bueno...-** balbuceó Serena algo perdida- **Por lo de mi casa…-**

**- No-** le dijo Thomas acariciando su mejilla- **lo haría las veces que fuera necesario. Siempre. Así que no es necesario que me digas nada-**

Serena asintió con una ligera sonrisa de agradecimiento y decidió no alargar el tema, por temor a que Yun hiciera preguntas que no pudiera responder con honestidad.

**- Creo que te equivocaste de rubia-** le comentó Yun con picardía- **si tu novia te viera ahora…-**

Thomas se carcajeó aunque Serena alejó la cabeza para que la mano del chico dejara de estar tan cerca de su mejilla.

**- Mina tiene mi corazón-** le respondió Thomas a su amiga con los ojos brillantes de emoción- **pero no puedo negar que esta pequeña tiene un pedacito de él también-**

**- ¿Y tu novia lo sabe?-** preguntó Yun mientras movía las cejas sugestivamente

**- Sabe que esta Princesita es muy importante para mí-**

Con la misma dulzura que al principio, Thomas volvió a besar la frente de Serena quien aún no salía del asombro por las respuestas que el chico había dado a Yun.

Thomas se alzó en toda su altura y dio un vistazo general al gimnasio.

**- Y hablando de rubias ¿Saben donde está Mina? salí un poco antes para verle pero no la encuentro por ningún lado. Donde se habrá metido…-**

Serena también se estaba haciendo la misma pregunta.

**- Estoy segura que llegará antes que inicie el partido-** le contestó con seguridad

**- Será mejor que sea así-** dijo una voz diferente- **Thomas no iniciará el juego sin su beso de la buena suerte-**

Jay apareció a su costado con una toalla envuelta en el cuello y con un balón dando vueltas en su dedo índice. Serena abrió la boca asombrada por la habilidad que estaba demostrando. Ni en un millón de años ella podría hacer eso y sin embargo Jay lo hacía ver como lo más natural del mundo. Serena levantó la cámara e hizo unas tomas del chico. Jay la observó ligeramente sorprendido.

**- ¡Vaya rubia no te hacía de las que acosaban deportistas! Pero por ser tú puedo autografiarte una foto-**

Yun rodó los ojos hasta ponerlos blancos.

**- ¡Sere no es una de esas tontas fanáticas tuyas Jay! Es integrante del club de fotografía como yo. Está trabajando-**

Serena le sonrió algo apenada mientras que Jay enseguida apareció frente a su rostro a una distancia mínima.

**- ¿Necesitas un modelo? Podemos fijar una sesión privada…-**

Serena retrocedió justo cuando la mano de Thomas voló hacia la nuca de su amigo, golpeándolo con rapidez.

**- ¡Manos atrás tú Don Juan!-** exclamó con voz afilada- **¡Con Sere no te entrometas!-**

Jay se sobó el cuello en silencio.

**- ¡No te conformas con una rubia, las quieres todas!-** le reclamó mascullando con dientes apretados-

Por detrás de Thomas, Jay hizo un gesto con dos dedos. Serena estuvo casi segura que Jay gesticuló algo en su dirección que era como _"llámame" _aunque no lo tuvo del todo claro ¡Vaya galán!

**- ¡Oh! ¡Ahí viene tu chica!- **gritó Jay apuntando hacia las gradas

Mina entró al gimnasio corriendo como una loca y evitando cualquier obstáculo que le impidiera llegar a Thomas y darle su beso de la buena suerte. Era algo así como su cábala, la que habían establecido desde que habían comenzado a salir y hasta ese momento había funcionado de las mil maravillas. El equipo no había perdido ningún partido del campeonato así que básicamente hasta los compañeros de Thomas estaban comenzando a creer en ese beso milagroso.

Thomas se dio la vuelta ya sonriendo de antemano.

**- Es mi chica…-** murmuró como no pudiéndoselo creer. Segundos después reaccionó**- ¡es mi chica!- **gritó finalmente a todo aquel que deseaba oírlo

Algunos rieron y otros simplemente se dedicaron a observar. Mina saltó hacia el terreno de juego y aterrizó en los brazos de Thomas.

**- ¡Perdón, perdón, perdón!-** exclamó en el cuello de Thomas, aún jadeando por la carrera maratónica-

-** El juego aún no comienza pero gracias por esforzarte y llegar a tiempo, amor-** le susurró al oído.

Thomas la levantó del suelo y la arrastró junto con él hacia donde estaban los demás presentes. Era imposible no ver su sonrisa de orgullo. Mina le guiñó un ojo a Serena y luego de besar la mejilla de Thomas se soltó.

**- Mina, hay alguien que estoy seguro está deseosa de conocerte-**

La aludida alzó las cejas y Yun apareció a su costado. Thomas la acercó para hacer las presentaciones correspondientes

**- Esta es Yun, mi compañera y amiga. Yun, esta en mi hermosa Mina- **le dijo con voz encantadora

Yun y Mina se pararon una frente a la otra y se evaluaron en silencio examinando cada detalle con suma seriedad.

**- Así que tú eres la novia misteriosa de Thomas-** le preguntó Yun cruzándose de brazos

**- Y tú eres la nueva amiga de **_**mí amiga**_** Serena-** respondió de vuelta, con las manos a ambos lados de las caderas

Serena miró con atención el espectáculo que se estaba formando entre ellas. Thomas se situó a su lado algo más cauto. Mina alzó una ceja mientras la miraba.

**- Eres pequeña-** señaló con un dedo hacia su figura

Yun resopló como si hubiera dicho algo obvio.

**- Y tú muy rubia ¿es natural?-**

La quijada de Thomas cayó algunos centímetros. Serena se sonrió tras su cámara mientras Mina observaba a Yun con sorna.

**- Mi amiga Serena me contó que eras directa-**

Yun entrecerró los ojos.

**- Veo que eres bastante posesiva ¿Lo eres también con Thomas?-**

- **¿Debería serlo?-**

Mina dio un paso quedando a menos de dos centímetros de Yun. Los ojos de Thomas estaban a punto de salirse de sus órbitas mientras que Jay reía divertido. Serena en tanto se dedicó a sacar fotografías.

**- No lo sé-** le respondió Yun alzando la barbilla para verse un poco más alta**- ¿Deberías?-**

La boca de Mina se levantó enseñando una sonrisa fiera.

**- ¿Lo dices por Sere?-**

La aludida saltó al oír su nombre. Los dientes de Thomas castañearon sonoramente.

**- Tal vez-** dijo Yun con la voz más grave de lo que Serena recordaba

Con uno de sus pulgares Mina indico hacia Thomas

**- Esa chica de ahí es mi mejor amiga y la amo con locura. Si él no la quisiera tanto como yo la quiero y no se preocupara tanto por ella como yo sé que lo hace ¿Crees que habría depositado mi confianza y mi amor en él sin asegurarme de ello primero?-**

La mueca apretada de Thomas se transformó en una sonrisa suave y de adoración. Su rostro se suavizó y con un rápido movimiento alcanzó la mano de Mina y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, enviándole con un apretoncito toda su emoción. Serena bajó la cámara después de estar segura de haber hecho las tomas necesarias y también tuvo tiempo de darle a Mina una sonrisa a su también mejor amiga.

Yun asintió varias veces.

**- Me agradas, Mina. Honesta y frontal, como me gusta-**

Mina movió los labios para no sonreír tan abiertamente.

**- ¿Sabes? tu también me agradas bastante-**

Y así sin más esas dos habían dado el primer pie para dar por iniciada su amistad. Serena disparó para capturar ese momento mientras Jay se acercaba al oído de Thomas con gesto confuso.

**- No entiendo que acaba de suceder-** le susurró

**- Creo que acaban de hacerse amigas- **

Jay pasó sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza

**- Las mujeres son muy raras-**

**- Solo hay que amarlas amigo, no entenderlas-** le respondió Thomas besando la mano de su novia

El sonido de bombos, bocinas y música saliendo de los altavoces comenzó a llenar cada rincón del gimnasio cargándolo de energía burbujeante. En el ambiente ya se podía saborear el nerviosismo y la expectación de ver salir a los jugadores y que se diera así inicio al encuentro. Thomas atrajo a Mina hacia él, sorprendiéndola un poco.

**- Quiero mi beso- **exigió con travesura en la mirada- **ahora-**

Mina se retorció un rato, batió sus pestañas y frunció la boca como si en realidad no estuviera interesada, haciendo pasar a Thomas más que un momento de ansiedad. Finalmente sonrió triunfal.

**- ¡Oh está bien!-**

Tomó ambos lados del rostro de su novio y lo besó tan lentamente que se Serena pudo contar exactamente cuantos segundos había durado. Y podía decir que había descubierto que sus amigos eran perfectamente capaces de aguantar la respiración mayor tiempo que el promedio. Un aura de amargura le embargó luego.

Mina se separó de improviso dejando a Thomas refunfuñando por más.

**- Te daré uno igual por cada punto que marques hoy-**

Besó su nariz y dio un saltito para que Thomas fuera a practicar. El chico le guiñó un ojo tan coqueto como siempre.

**- Hoy batiré mi record, amor-**

**- ¡Ve y dales una lección!- **le animó a todo pulmón

Se alejó trotando y se reunió con parte del equipo que estaba bajo uno de los aros practicando. Mina no despegó la vista de él en ningún momento.

Serena en tanto seguía sin poder sacarse esa persistente sensación que había nacido al ver a Mina y Thomas juntos y que había hecho que su estado de ánimo variada considerablemente. Yun pudo ver ese cambio sin necesidad de preguntar motivos.

**- Sere…-**

La rubia negó y dio un paso hacia atrás.

**- Está bien. Iré a hacer algunas fotografías de los demás. Regreso en cuanto el partido comience-**

El gimnasio y la opresión del pecho le estaban sofocando pero no quería causar alarma entre sus amigos así que prefirió tener uno o dos minutos a solas. Buscó entre la multitud a Amy y las demás pero aún no les veía.

No se había percatado pero los jugadores de ambos equipos ya estaban con sus uniformes y listos para comenzar cuando el réferi lo ordenara. Levantó la cámara para sacar algunas fotos de Thomas y de Jay jugueteando con un balón, parecían unos niños y a juzgar por la expresión de sus rostros podía entender cuanto disfrutaban haciendo lo que hacían. Serena podría haberse acercado más pero Jay la ponía bastante nerviosa y no quería provocar que Thomas se enojara con su amigo por su culpa. Antes de retirarse del lugar su ojo captó otra cosa y se detuvo.

Lucio estaba haciendo botar un balón contra el suelo con gesto pensativo. Sus ojos estaban clavados en la pelota y como su cabeza estaba cubierta con su típica gorra color rojo le era imposible leer su expresión. Era como si estuviera contando los botes del balón o intentando alejar el ruido externo concentrándose solo en uno. No lo sabía pero eran las teorías que Serena se figuró. Y antes de entender incluso porqué lo estaba haciendo, se halló dirigiéndose exactamente al sitio en donde él se encontraba. Levantó la cámara y disparó. La cabeza de Lucio se levantó al oír el sonido. Con lentitud Serena bajó la cámara y dejó su rostro al descubierto y esos intrigantes ojos se le clavaron en la mente, haciéndole imposible desviar la mirada hacia otro lado.

**- Hola-** logró decir con mediana normalidad

Lucio se detuvo en las manos de Serena, que sostenían su cámara.

**- Así que Yun te convenció de venir y compartir el trabajo-**

Serena no había pensado que la invitación de Yun tenía ese motivo pero conociéndola, la suposición de Lucio era razonable. Le sonrió con timidez.

**- ¿Y donde está ella?-** le preguntó al mismo tiempo que daba un vistazo hacia la banca. Serena hizo lo mismo y la encontró primero. Yun estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas y la cámara fotográfica sobre su regazo platicando animadamente con Mina, quien reía sobre algo que seguramente Yun había dicho. La compatibilidad entre ellas dos había sido evidente para Serena incluso antes de que se conocieran. Sus personalidades eran símiles.

**- Ella está…conociendo mejor a mi mejor amiga-**

Con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza, Lucio indicó hacia Mina.

**- Así que ella es la novia de Thomas-**

Serena se sorprendió.

**- ¿Aún no la conocías?-**

**- Thomas es reservado con su vida privada-**

Eso se alejaba bastante de la imagen que Serena tenía de Thomas, pero lo dejó pasar.

**- ¿Entonces como le reconociste?-**

Lucio tomó el balón entre sus dos manos y lo balanceó de un lado a otro.

**- Escuché que era rubia y no hay muchas por aquí, además…-**

Miró hacia el chico y Serena hizo lo mismo.

**- Thomas no puede dejar de mirar en esa dirección. Siempre luce así cuando habla de ella. Era cosa de atar cabos-**

La mirada de Serena volvió a perderse.

**- Como…-** murmuró- **como crees que luce Thomas-**

El chico dio un paso hacia Serena.

**- Solo hay devoción en sus ojos-**

La presión en el pecho de Serena volvió a asfixiarle.

**- Ellos…si-** logró decir casi sin aliento- **También lo veo-** reconoció con pesar

Por eso es que mirar a Thomas y Mina se le había hecho tan complicado. Eran esas insoportables interrogantes que salieron a flote las que no le dejaban recuperar la tranquilidad ¿La gente también había visto en Seiya y ella sentimientos con tanta claridad? ¿Seiya le había visto con adoración? ¿Ella le había correspondido? Y lo más importante; cuándo aquello había dejado de existir ¿La gente a su alrededor lo había notado? ¿Es tan sencillo ver el amor como la falta de éste? ¿Habían sido precisamente los protagonistas de la relación los últimos en enterarse?

**- ¿Y eso está mal?-** preguntó Lucio de pronto- **¿ver devoción en ellos está mal?-**

Los ojos de Lucio se abrieron paso a través del cerebro de Serena, poniéndola en aprietos para dilucidar si ella contestaría con la verdad o simplemente se escondería tras una mentira. Pero Serena ya no quería que Lucio sospechara eso, ya no quería mentir…ya no deseaba mentirle.

**- No-** le respondió dándole la cara, desafiándole- **solo me preguntaba cómo es que no te das cuenta cuando algo así desaparece-**

Un pequeño chispazo de asombro y quizás comprensión también se logró apreciar en Lucio pero rápidamente se recompuso. Serena suspiró desanimada. Quería que ese chico demostrara lo mismo que le exigía a ella constantemente. Él extendió el brazo para que Serena alcanzara al balón. Ésta lo hizo algo intimidada.

**- ¿Sabes jugar?-** le preguntó de pronto

Serena vio la pelota como si hubiera caído recién del cielo. Estiró los brazos para entregársela.

**- ¡jajaja! la verdad es que yo y los deportes…no vamos de la mano-** confesó con vergüenza

Por ningún motivo haría a Lucio y a toda la escuela partícipe de su torpeza física. Lucio entrecerró los ojos y cruzó los brazos, rechazando recibir el balón de vuelta.

**- Pero tuviste que intentar con alguno siquiera una vez-**

¿Por qué este chico sabía hacer las preguntas exactas para hacerla abrir su corazón y enseñarle a su verdadero yo? De pronto el balón de volvió la cosa más interesante del mundo pues Serena no despegó los ojos de él. Todo con tal de que Lucio no volviera a mirarla como si fuera una especie de artefacto nuevo que aún no sabía como manejar.

**- Una vez- **le contestó con voz neutra**- Softball-**

Un par de gritos provenientes de las gradas los sacaron a ambos un instante de la plática tan personal que estaban compartiendo a pesar de estar a la vista de decenas de ojos.

**- ¿Y?- **

A pesar de que el tema lograba presionar una fibra sensible en Serena, los lindos recuerdos fueron más fuertes e hicieron que soltara una sonrisa fácil pero sincera.

**- No lo hice tan mal. Resulta que Seiya es buen profesor-**

Algo en la expresión de Lucio volvió a cambiar. Se le vio más rígido tal vez aunque con esa tonta gorra que Serena estaba comenzando a odiar, era imposible detectar sus expresiones.

**- Vamos, inténtalo-** le animó acercándose otro poco situándose a su lado, frente a un aro lateral.

**- Flecta el codo e impulsa la pelota con la muñeca. Así-** le dijo, enseñándole cual debía ser la posición que debía de adoptar.

Serena suspiró ya sintiéndose miserable por la humillación que sufriría. Imitó a Lucio, quien repitió varias veces el movimiento hasta que la rubia lo captó. Una vez que la lección estaba aprendida Serena hizo el intento y lanzó. La pelota fue a dar a los pies de unos chicos a los que Serena no conocía. Éstos la hicieron rodar sin siquiera preocuparse de quien había lanzado para que Lucio la recibiera nuevamente.

- **Te lo dije, soy pésima-** balbuceó con voz ronca

Lucio removió su gorra y la cambió de posición haciendo que la visera quedara hacia atrás. Y ahí sin siquiera habérselo propuesto Serena ya tenía la visión que había estado esperando. Le observó de reojo pues le era imposible no buscar tras esas lentillas los ojos que había visto aquella vez. Ninguna tonalidad podía comparársele. Pero para su decepción una vez más estaban ocultos. Lucio movió muy suavemente entre sus manos el balón. Sus manos eran tan grandes en comparación a las suyas… Serena apenas si podía sostener el balón con ellas mientras que Lucio lo hacía ver tremendamente sencillo. Era como si sus dedos estuvieran perfectamente moldeados para el contorno del balón. Se acercó una vez más haciendo que su cabeza quedara cerca de la suya como pocas veces se permitía.

**- Imagina que este gimnasio está vacío y que no hay ruido ni miradas sobre ti-**

Serena intentó hacerlo aunque era difícil.

**- Estás solo tú, el balón y la canasta. Toma el peso de la pelota, su forma y su textura-**

Serena la balanceó, obedeciéndole.

**- Ahora mira el aro y no lo pierdas de vista. Centra tu mirada solo en él, que todo lo demás se desvanezca, nada más importa. Esa canasta es lo más importante y la tienes enfrente. No necesitas mirar hacia otro lado, no necesitas buscar en otro lugar porque todo lo que quieres, todo lo que deseas está justo ahí-**

En algún momento los latidos del corazón de Serena se perdieron entre las palabras de Lucio y el sonido que hacía el balón al estrellarse en el piso cada vez que la mano de Lucio lo impulsaba hacia abajo. Esa era la lección de baloncesto más extraña que podía haber recibido alguna vez.

Era increíble pero Serena no podía despegar los ojos del aro de baloncesto. Lucio agarró el balón y se lo pasó en las manos sin rozar nunca sus dedos.

**- Cuando no puedes despegar la vista…así es como sabes que algo aún está ahí-**

Con una valentía sacada solo de las palabras de Lucio, Serena hizo exactamente lo que le había enseñado y lo intentó por segunda vez. El balón no entró en la canasta pero sí logró al menos lanzar cerca del aro. Para ser su primera vez, lo consideraba como un éxito. Lucio sonrió abiertamente complacido. El balón se perdió en el otro extremo del gimnasio pero ninguno de los dos lo necesitaría más.

**- Resulta que también soy buen profesor-** dijo con voz para nada modesta

Serena sonrió mientras Lucio volvía su gorra a la posición original y de paso se frotaba los ojos en círculos con dos de sus dedos. Serena se dio cuenta que había reparado en la excesiva luminosidad del gimnasio cuando intentó hacer las primeras fotografías, no había relacionado eso con la condición de Lucio.

**- ¿Te duele?¿La luz es demasiado fuerte para tus ojos?-**

El tono preocupado hizo sonreír otra vez a Lucio. Dos sonrisas en menos de cinco minutos. Debía de ser algo bueno.

-** Solo cuando me da directo a los ojos, pero puedo manejarlo. Para eso son las lentillas-**

**- ¿No te da miedo que te golpeen y una de las lentillas se desprenda?- **volvió a preguntar Serena echando una mirada rápida a los contrincantes. Ninguno alcanzaba la altura de Lucio pero había visto saltos acrobáticos asombrosos de jugadores más bajos. Siguiendo la dirección de la mirada de Serena, Lucio también se detuvo a analizar a los integrantes del otro equipo. Su expresión confiada no varió.

**- Soy cuidadoso y además nadie es tan alto como yo. Apenas si me rozan el hombro-**

El equipo rival se reunió en un círculo en medio del gimnasio. Los hombros de Lucio se cuadraron y miró hacia su propio equipo. Serena entendió que el cualquier momento comenzaría el juego.

**- ¿Ajustaste la cámara?-** le preguntó Lucio con voz algo más distraída

**- Uhm…si. Yun me dijo como hacerlo-**

Una bocina ensordecedora tronó en todo el gimnasio y los gritos cayeron de las graderías. Se desplegaron banderas y cánticos referentes a cada equipo tomaron fuerza. Serena tomó una fotografía panorámica de la fiesta que ya se sentía en el aire.

**-** **Esa es la señal-** murmuró Lucio moviendo su cuello de un lado a otro

A Serena le dio la impresión que se estaba preparando para una batalla. Aunque no consideraba el baloncesto como un deporte violento la postura de Lucio le hacía pensar que tal vez el juego no sería fácil.

**- Buen juego, Lucio-** le dijo con una sonrisa cauta que no escondía su preocupación. Se mordió el labio dubitativa

**- Cuídate- **le pidió finalmente

Serena retrocedió para salir del campo de juego con la intención de unirse a Yun o a sus amigas si es que habían logrado llegar antes de que comenzara el partido. Se dio la vuelta para encontrar a alguien conocido.

- **Hey, Serena-**

Se volteó rápidamente al oír su nombre en la voz de Lucio. El chico se desprendió de su gorra e inesperadamente la lanzó a manos de Serena, quien con esfuerzo la atrapó sin que cayera al suelo.

**-Toma-** le dijo cuando vio que la rubia ya la tenía a salvo**- Me cuidaré si a cambio tú me cuidas eso-**

¿Acaso eso era un gesto de consideración? ¿De alguna manera Lucio había captado su aprehensión y estaba siendo gentil por ese motivo? Serena miró desde la gorra al rostro de Lucio, con sus grandes ojos celestes abiertos de confusión.

**- Al finalizar el partido lo tendré de vuelta-**

Serena tocó la gorra, que era suave entre sus dedos. Notó que era de un color rojo parecido al de una frutilla y que una de las esquinas tenía dibujada con lápiz un par de alas blancas. Pasó los dedos sobre ellas y sonrió sin una razón en particular. Tomó la gorra de la visera y la colocó en su cabeza e inmediatamente la luz del gimnasio se hizo más tenue, dándole un descanso que no pensó que necesitaba. Descubrió con amplia sorpresa que no odiaba tanto esa gorra como creía.

**- Me gusta- **confesó

Lucio rió divertido. A Serena casi se le paraliza el corazón al oírle.

**- No te pases de lista, Tsukino-**

**- ¡Pero casi encesté!-** exclamó ella dando de paso un zapatazo en el piso

El chico alzó las cejas mientras sus ojos chispeaban una energía tan electrizante que provocó ramalazos de frío y calor en la piel de Serena.

**- Nunca me dijiste que deseabas un premio por eso-**

El sonrojo en el rostro de Serena quedó cubierto gracias a la visera de la gorra. Definitivamente le gustaba cada vez más ese accesorio. Antes de que Lucio se despidiera con un gesto de su mano, se percató que Serena le estuviera mirando y oyendo atentamente.

**-Lo tendré en mente la próxima vez-**

Aún después de que Lucio se mezclara entre sus compañeros de equipo Serena se dio el lujo de observarlo tras su nueva adquisición. Era ilógico y no tenía ningún sentido pero algo en Serena quería que esa próxima vez llegara muy pronto.

* * *

Los gritos a favor de la escuela volvieron a cortar la tranquilidad del gimnasio una vez más mientras que la barra del equipo visitante se sumía en un sepulcral silencio. Estaba resultando ser una victoria demasiado fácil, lo que hacía que los espectadores en su gran mayoría alumnos de la escuela local estuvieran disfrutando un verdadero espectáculo.

Rei se levantó para buscar por enésima vez a Serena entre el público.

**- No la veo por ningún lado- **

Se sentó de golpe sintiéndose frustrada.

**- Nos invita pero no pasa ni un segundo con nosotras-**

**- ¡Thomas ha encestado! ¡Es tan lindo!-**exclamó Mina dando saltitos e ignorando a su amiga. Rei puso los ojos en blanco.

Amy, quien había estado escribiendo algo en una libreta alzó la vista del papel.

**- Ella tiene cosas que hacer con su club, Rei. Recuerda que ahora tiene obligaciones. No podemos pretender que esté pegada a nosotras todo el día. Cuando se desocupe, vendrá-**

La voz de la sensatez había hablado así que Rei no podía hacer mucho respecto a eso. Lita se acercó a Mina quien no se había sentado durante todo el juego.

**- ¿Por qué no dejamos que Mina nos muestre a los jugadores? Así nos distraeremos-**

Una sonrisa pícara surgió de los labios de Rei y al instante fue arrastrada por Lita. Amy aunque renuente, también se les unió. Mina enfocó bien los ojos.

**- No conozco a todos pero ese de ahí-** indicó hacia un chico alto con el pelo rapado y un cintillo color blanco rodeándole la frente que estaba al medio del gimnasio**- a ese le dicen Ty, no tengo idea por que pero creo que se le parece a un jugador de la NBA o algo así-**

Rei y Lita le evaluaron

**- No está mal, aunque se ve muy rudo para mí-** sentenció Rei

**- Creo que es el corte de cabello-** agregó Lita arrugando la nariz

Mina puso un dedo en la boca.

**- Ese de ahí es mi novio-** indicó hacia Thomas**- ¡así que nada de mirarlo demasiado!-**

Las tres chicas resoplaron coordinadas.

**- Créeme, tu novio está lejos de ser mi prototipo**-

El comentario de Rei hizo que Mina girara la cabeza casi de manera sobrehumana.

**- Mi novio es perfecto- **contraatacó Mina

**- Pero tanta perfección asusta ¿no crees?-**

La mandíbula de Mina se apretó.

**- Eres mala y no te estoy queriendo mucho en este momento-**

Era evidente que Rei estaba intentando hacerla enfadar así que intentó no tomarse en serio esa acusación.

**- ¿Por que no nos sigues enseñando al resto?-** insistió Lita para que esas dos dejaran de asesinarse con la mirada**- ¿Qué tal el de pelo castaño? Es lindo-**

Mina volvió a concentrarse en el juego. Torció la boca un poco al darse cuenta de quien hablaba Lita.

**- Ese es Jay. Lo que tiene de lindo también lo tiene de casanova-**

Pero Lita no le estaba prestando atención. Más bien estaba analizando cada parte de ese chico.

**- Es guapísimo…-** murmuró

Rei pasó una mano frente a sus ojos.

**- Ya está, la hemos perdido-**

Amy rió. Mina en tanto fruncía el ceño.

**- ¿Que no me oíste cuando decía que ese chico no tiene decencia? Ha salido prácticamente con toda la escuela-**

**- No conmigo-** respondió Lita. Rei lanzó una carcajada pero Mina no encontró eso gracioso.

**- Gracias al cielo, no me gustaría saber que una de mis amigas fue alcanzada por ese encantador pero inestable muchacho. En serio, mantente alejada si te valoras en algo-**

**- Si, está bien mamá-** contestó Lita algo más seria

**- ¿Y ese?-** preguntó Amy de pronto, apuntando hacia un chico bajo el aro- **¿el chico alto con cabello negro? ¿El que acaba de encestar?-**

Mina siguió el dedo de Amy. Sus ojos se abrieron de reconocimiento y una sonrisita socarrona surgió momentos después.

**- Ese mis queridísimas amigas, es Lucio-**

Tanto Lita como Amy se acercaron lo máximo posible para poder verle detalladamente. Se quedaron en silencio varios minutos y se sonrojaron otro tanto.

**- ¡Vaya!-** exclamaron ambas cuando regresaron a sus posiciones originales. Mina asintió entendiendo a que se referían.

**- Sip. Creo que por fin captaron a lo que me refería ese día-**

Lita abrió la boca. Ahora comprendía por que Mina había hablado tan positivamente de él.

**- Ese chico es muy guapo y…-** no encontró las palabras para definirlo pero en cambio Rei prácticamente saltó de su lugar para intervenir

**- ¡Ese chico es más que guapo! ¡Es como un sueño hecho realidad!-** gritó tan fuerte como solo ella podía hacerlo- **¿Como lo conoces? ¿Thomas lo conoce? ¿Cómo es que nunca lo habías mencionado antes? ¿Nos lo presentarás?-**

El interés de Rei en ese chico hizo que Mina se sorprendiera notoriamente y que se diera cuenta de algo más también. Si Serena tenía interés en Lucio y éste le correspondía…sería como la segunda o tercera vez que la pequeña rubia obtenía al chico que también gustaba a Rei. Era extraño que siendo tan diferentes en prácticamente todo justamente Serena y Rei coincidieran en lo que a hombres se refería. Y también un poco triste que en cada oportunidad ellos siempre prefirieran a Serena. Era como una especie de maldición. Sintió pena por Rei de antemano. Parecía que competir contra Serena era algo imposible de llevar a cabo.

**- Uhm…-** murmuró Mina mientras rascaba su cabeza viéndose incómoda- **lo siento Rei, pero creo que ese chico ya está tomado-**

La decepción de Rei fue total.

**- ¿En serio? ¿Por quién? ¡Es una suertuda y la odio! Aunque ya me lo suponía un chico así no puede estar solo mucho tiempo…-**

Se sentó viéndose desilusionada. Lita entrecerró los ojos hacia Mina quien solo pudo encogerse de hombros.

**- Técnicamente él no está tomado ¿sabes? es solo una especulación tuya**- le murmuró Lita al oído. La rubia miró hacia el juego con seriedad.

**- Hay cosas en las que yo no me equivoco. Ya lo verás. Es mejor que Rei lo crea así-** le contestó en el mismo tono

Del lado derecho de las gradas otro huracán rubio se dirigía directamente hacia ellas. Las había visto hacía unos cinco minutos pero se había entretenido comparando fotografías con Yun pero ahora en su compañía corría dando saltos para encontrarse con ellas.

**- ¡Holaaaaa!-** gritó viéndose feliz

Las cuatro chicas se abalanzaron sobre ella, dejándole poco espacio para seguir sonriendo, para incluso seguir respirando.

- **¡Sere al fin has venido!-** exclamó Lita tomándola del brazo para situarla cerca de ella pero la rubia se resistió.

**- ¡Espera! quiero que conozcan a alguien, Mina ya lo hizo pero ustedes** **no**-

Puso a Yun junto a ella aún sonriendo.

- **Ella es Yun mi amiga y compañera del club. Yun, éstas son mis amigas-** declaró con orgullo

Yun saludó con la mano a todas tímida como pocas veces en su vida.

- **Es un gusto, Sere me ha hablado mucho de ustedes-**

Las chicas saludaron educadamente. Mina en tanto tomó del brazo a la recién llegada y se adosó a ella.

**- Supongo que has hecho buenas tomas de mi novio ¿verdad?-**

**- Claro, porque yo solo vivo para eso-** masculló con ironía

Rieron al rato sonoramente. La familiaridad con la Yun y Mina se trataban no hizo más que sorprender a las demás, salvo a Serena. Rei se acercó a su oído con sigilo.

**- ¿Desde cuando se conocen?-**

Serena calculó el tiempo.

**- Hace un poco menos de una hora, creo-**

Los ojos de Rei se abrieron y luego volvieron a su tamaño original.

**- ¿Qué tal es Yun? Nunca nos has hablado mucho de ella-**

Eso era cierto. Serena mantenía un poco a la distancia lo relacionado al club de fotografía no porque no quisiera que ellas se enteraran, sino más bien por la satisfacción de guardar algo solo para ella.

**- Yun es…-** dijo Serena dándole un vistazo y luego riendo feliz- **es dinamita pura, es imposible dejar de sonreír a su lado. Espera y lo verás-**

Inmediatamente Yun comenzó a contar y a gesticular dramáticamente cómo un rebote perdido casi le vuela la nariz por encontrarse demasiado cerca del terreno de juego. Lita y Amy se carcajearon y Mina agregó algo así como que "_no creía que pudiera haber una persona más exagerada que ella misma"._

Rei y Serena se incorporaron al pequeño grupo que se había formado. Cinco minutos después estaban pidiéndole a unos chicos de unas gradas más abajo que les fotografiaran juntas tanto con la cámara de Serena como la de Yun. El partido definitivamente había pasado a segundo plano.

Yun comenzó a revisar las fotografías del grupo. No estaba muy acostumbrada a compartir solo con mujeres, lo cierto es que siempre se había rodeado de compañía masculina.

**- Esta fotografía está muy linda. Ustedes son un grupito bastante ameno y fotogénico por lo demás-**

Mina se acercó para ver de qué hablaba. Era cierto, la toma era bella.

**- Tú no lo haces nada de mal tampoco, eres tan buena como me habían comentado-** agregó mirando más de cerca- **aunque Serena se debía de haber quitado esta gorra, parece un chico con ella-**

**- Si…no creo que lo haga en el corto plazo…- **murmuró con voz tan baja que Mina al principio no entendió ninguna palabra. Los ojos de Mina volaron hacia Serena y ese nuevo accesorio que traía incorporado.

**- ¿Y me vas a contar cómo lo obtuvo?-**

El brazo de Yun se enganchó más cerca de Mina.

**- No se cómo lo obtuvo pero sí sé de quien es-**

Miró a Mina de frente, asegurándose que la plática aún seguía siendo privada.

**- Y eso es algo grande, créeme- **

**- Así que también lo has notado-** afirmó Mina segura de la respuesta que le darían

Yun hizo un mohín que la hacía parecer más pequeña de lo que era.

**- Pero ellos aún no tienen ni idea, te lo aseguro. Me paso varias horas del día compartiendo con ambos y las chispas vuelan pero son inmunes al efecto, por ahora-**

Suspiró agitándose ligeramente al hacerlo.

**-Debo decir que me siento un tanto celosa-**

La expresión de Mina cambió. Quizás había cometido un error al hablar del tema.

**- No sabía que tú sentías cosas por él…-**

**- Nah, no es por lo que piensas-** le aseveró- **somos amigos y los mejores que hay. Digamos que mi relación con él es bastante similar a la de Sere con Yaten, según lo que ella misma me ha platicado, pero creo que dentro de poco tendré que competir por la atención de Lucio y eso me causa sentimientos encontrados. Supongo que ha pasado demasiado tiempo siendo solo nosotros dos-**

Yun dio un vistazo hacia Serena y su mirada no fue de celos o algo por el estilo, más bien parecía agradecida o en paz con su presencia. Mina creyó en las palabras de la chica; era honesta y transparente.

**- Oye-** dijo Mina para captar su atención- **no creo que eso sea así. Si ustedes son amigos verdaderos las cosas no cambiarán. Serena terminó con Seiya pero Yaten sigue a su lado como siempre. Si Lucio y tú se quieren tanto como sospecho las cosas no cambiaran por ella ni por nadie-**

Yun movió la cabeza para despejarse y sonrió aunque no tan animada como Mina esperaba.

**- No es por eso, ya te lo dije… ¿sabes? no me hagas demasiado caso, creo que solo estoy preocupada por algo más-**

La rubia se interesó aún más en la pláticapues todo lo relacionado con Serena era importante para ella así quele hizo una indicación para que continuara.

**- Lucio es…-** comenzó a decir Yun pero se detuvo. Le costaba explicar en palabras lo que pasaba por su cabeza

**- Verás…él es… -** cerró los ojos un instante y los abrió con resolución- **no debería estar diciendo esto de mi mejor amigo pero no creo que sea lo que Sere necesita en estos momentos-**

Por la expresión perpleja de Mina se vio que no comprendió lo que Yun quiso decir así que la chica suspiró otra vez y se giró para sacar una fotografía de una sonriente Serena charlando con las demás. Al verla reflejada en la pantalla de la cámara sonrió espontáneamente.

**- Sé por lo que acaba de pasar Serena, la vi el día de su cumpleaños…parecía que acababa de ser despojada de su alma. Pienso que ahora mismo necesita contención y sanar esa herida que aún está fresca, justo como lo está haciendo ahora-**

Mina asintió comprensivamente hacia Yun y luego hacia la fotografía. Sabía a lo que se refería.

**- Y con Lucio cerca probablemente lo haga, yo lo hice- **continuó Yun**- él es bueno cuando se trata de ayudar a las personas a salir adelante pero…-**

**- Pero qué Yun-** preguntó Mina en el mismo tono de preocupación

Las manos de Yun volaron hacia su cámara y con un rápido movimiento fotografió a su mejor amigo que jugaba ajeno a la plática que se estaba llevando en su nombre metros más arriba.

**- Lucio es especial, no hay otro como él. Es tremendamente intenso, de él emana una fuerza sobrecogedora… una especie de magnetismo que atrae a cualquiera que esté cerca. En eso es bastante parecido a Serena, sentí lo mismo cuando la conocí. Algo en mí me dijo **_**"conoce a esta chica, acércate a ella, aférrate a su calor"-**_

Mina sabía de lo que Yun hablaba.

**- Pero ahí se acaban todas las similitudes entre ambos. Serena es cálida si, pero Lucio es más que eso, es como una fuerza de la naturaleza imposible de manejar, moldear o contener una vez que la has sentido-**

La propia Yun soltó una risa simple al oír sus propias palabras. Si para ella eran confusas seguramente para Mina lo eran aún más.

**- Sé que es algo difícil de entender pero míralo así; Lucio es como el fuego. Es tan hermoso, brillante y cálido que no puedes evitar acercarte a él, porque cualquiera querría sentir algo así cerca suyo, se suele asociar al fuego con vida es un instinto arrimarte a él. Las personas no se dan cuenta cuando las primeras llagas aparecen-**

Ambos pares de ojos volaron instintivamente hacia Serena.

**- O quizás si ven las llagas e incluso las sienten escocer pero están tan hipnotizadas, tan cautivadas con su energía que no les importa quemarse un poco con tal de seguir sintiéndose así-**

Ahora los ojos de Yun se clavaron en Mina con sujeción.

**- Para cuando finalmente reaccionan y miran los resultados están abrazadas por el fuego, consumidas completamente hasta lo más profundo. La energía de Lucio las ha alcanzado hasta tal punto que su viejo yo desaparece-**

Un pequeño temblor atravesó la columna de Mina haciéndola sonreír nerviosamente. Yun en tanto se encogió de hombros con fingida indiferencia, intentando quitar importancia a su confesión aunque ya era tarde. Mina había entendido exactamente a la perfección.

**- Lo he visto pasar-** dijo finalmente Yun- **Por eso es que Lucio se mantiene solitario o sin muchas personas a su alrededor. En el fondo él sabe lo que provoca en el resto y sabe que muy pocos son capaces de manejarlo-**

**- Y tú crees que Serena no será capaz de hacerlo**- concluyó Mina orgullosa

Una risa ronca brotó del pecho de Yun.

**- ¡Oh! ¡Al contrario! ¡Creo que ella es capaz de mucho más!-**

La confusión de Mina había regresado.

**- Entonces creo que no he entendido nada-**

Yun frunció el ceño con suspicacia.

**- Solo me estaba imaginando que sucedería si dos personas así se juntaran… Lucio con esa energía demoledora brotando de sí y Serena descubriendo que tiene exactamente el mismo fuego interior que Lucio durmiendo dentro de ella, esperando a que alguien lo despierte-**

Con ese nuevo comentario Mina finalmente estaba comprendiendo todo.

**- Crees que Lucio será el detonante de Serena-** aseguró

Enganchada nuevamente del brazo de Mina, Yun suspiró con abatimiento.

**- Ya lo verás Mina, no dejarán nada en pie a su paso. Lo destruirán todo, lo reducirán todo a cenizas. Seremos calcinados en vida-**

Sonrió con malicia al rato haciendo que Mina también lo hiciera.

**- Será maravilloso de presenciar no lo niego, pero será un desastre al fin y al cabo-**

Juntas apreciaron los últimos minutos del juego de baloncesto. El equipo de la escuela iba en la delantera por más de veinte puntos aunque ninguna de las dos podría contar detalladamente como es que lo habían logrado.

**- Cuando Serena conoció a su primer novio...éramos tan jóvenes aún y no podíamos creer que justamente la más despistada e inocente de las cinco lo hubiera logrado primero. Éramos felices por ella pero también la envidiábamos. Había encontrado al hombre perfecto y deseábamos por su bien y el nuestro que eso se mantuviera por siempre-**

El relato de Mina bajó de intensidad a medida que también lo hacía el ruido del gimnasio y lo que seguía de la historia.

**- Estábamos tan encima de la relación y aprendiendo de la experiencia a través de ella que no nos dimos cuenta que Serena se iba apagando día a día. Hasta que se volvió gris y su calidez menguó-**

Recuerdos de Serena confesando entre lágrimas lo desdichada que era viviendo una vida que no había planeado junto a Darien vinieron a la mente de Mina en pequeños retazos.

**- Con Seiya en su vida creí que las cosas serían diferentes. Habíamos crecido y aprendido de los errores así que intentamos no entrometernos más de la cuenta y dejar que Serena asumiera las riendas de la relación por cuenta propia, después de todo él era su príncipe azul y nada más importaba. Opinábamos eso es cierto y a veces hasta intervenimos para que arreglaran sus diferencias pero no volvimos a atravesar esa línea-**

Una arruga de amargura surcó la frente de Mina.

**- Esta vez tampoco nos percatamos que Serena había dejado de sonreír, que había dejado…de brillar. Ahora lo entiendo, pero creo que Serena se había apagado incluso antes de que Seiya lo terminara definitivamente. La historia se volvió a repetir solo variaron los factores; el resultado fue el mismo-**

Mina comprendió que se estaba explayando demasiado.

**- Creo que lo que quiero decir es…el amor de la vida, el príncipe azul, el hombre perfecto, los amigos sobre ella, hablando de la relación, defendiéndola, criticándola o manteniéndose a distancia… Serena no necesita nada de eso. Ya no más. Tal vez lo que necesita Serena es algo que destruya por completo todos esos pilares, todos esos arquetipos que ha construido y que hemos ayudado a construir a su alrededor estos años. Y que solo le han traído dolor-**

Emulando el gesto que anteriormente había tenido Yun, Mina se encogió de hombros sin saber que más decir o hacer.

**- ¿Quien sabe? Quizás lo que necesita Serena es justamente consumirse hasta que ya no quede nada más de ella que cenizas para así volver a surgir de ellas, como le plazca-**

Un destello de entendimiento brilló en los ojos de Yun y asintió al mismo tiempo que sonreía.

**- Así que le estás dando la bienvenida al desastre y a tu propia calcinación. Eres valiente-**

Mina no dijo nada por un buen rato. Se dedicó a ver el último minuto del partido hasta que las bocinas lo daban por terminado y las gradas del gimnasio retumbaban por los gritos, aplausos y saltos de alegría. Los jugadores tanto del equipo de la escuela como los rivales se retiraron hacia las duchas en calma.

Solo hubieron dos jugadores que aguardaron un poco más antes de perderse en el túnel que conducía a los camarines. Uno de ellos buscó su mirada y no se contentó hasta que obtuvo una sonrisa de vuelta. El otro en tanto siguió la dirección de la mirada de Thomas y cuando vio lo que necesitaba ver, caminó siguiendo a los demás. Mina comprobó que Serena había estado observando a Lucio y que una sonrisa suave había surgido de sus labios segundos después de que sus miradas se encontraran.

**- Tal vez lo que necesita Serena es, precisamente fuego-**

* * *

El gimnasio fue quedando vacío a medida que la gente se retiraba a diferentes destinos. Serena y las demás esperaban pacientes a que la fila en la que estaban estancadas avanzara y pudieran finalmente salir al exterior.

**- ¡Me estoy muriendo aquí, gente!-** gritó Rei hacia los que liberaban la fila

El calor era desesperante, especialmente cuando estabas rodeada de personas más altas que tú. Lita en cambio se ajustó su abrigo.

**- Será mejor que nos preparemos para el cambio de temperatura-**

A regañadientes Serena envolvió su cuello en una bufanda color azul.

**- ¿Qué harán después, chicas?-**

Amy alzó la vista de su teléfono celular viéndose algo nerviosa. Era obvio que algo sucedía y no sabía como abordarlo.

**- Yo estaré un rato más en la escuela…Taiki está en el campo de fútbol americano-**

**- Oh-** respondió Serena de manera casual**- ¿Hay juego o algo así?-**

No sabía que tanto el baloncesto como el fútbol americano se jugaban el mismo día y prácticamente a la misma hora. Eso significaba que…

**- Seiya tiene juego hoy así que él y Yaten están viéndole…-** agregó Amy aclarando su duda.

Serena fue apretujada contra la espalda de otra chica que iba delante de ella y hubiera caído al suelo si el rápido brazo de Lita no le hubiera sujetado.

**- ¡jajaja gracias, Lita me has salvado!-** exclamó todavía aturdida

Pero Lita no le soltó inmediatamente

**- ¿Estás bien?-**

**- ¡Oh, si! me golpee un poco en la mano pero no es nada-**

Lita se acercó a su oído

**- Me refiero a lo otro-**

_A lo otro_…honestamente Serena no sabía a qué se estaba refiriendo. Yun, quien estaba tras ella Serena se empinó y pasó los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

**- ¿Qué me dices? ¿Te atreves a hacer algunas tomas en el campo de futbol? Hacerlo con luz natural es completamente diferente-**

Serena miró hacia arriba con aire pensativo mientras era arrastrada por la marea de gente.

**- Supongo, aunque…-**

**- Avanzar y seguir adelante. Recuérdalo linda-** Yun besó su mejilla y se despegó de su cuello

Yun tenía razón. No podía estar privándose algo solo porque Seiya estaría ahí. Después de todo eran compañeros de clase y lo vería diariamente por los próximos dos años. Además no había fotografiado exteriores aún y realmente estaba entusiasmada de hacerlo. Tenía que poner de lado sus problemas personales y privilegiar sus obligaciones en la escuela. Ya era tiempo de que comenzara a ver más allá de su nariz.

**- Chicas ¿Quién más se apunta para el juego de fútbol americano?-**

La pregunta sorprendió a varias. Lita miró a Mina.

**- Bueno…yo tengo que esperar a Thomas. Supongo que puedo hacerlo en el campo-**

**- Yo no puedo. Tengo cosas que arreglar en la escuela-** respondió Rei algo más seria

- **Y ya que ustedes van, supongo que también voy-** dijo Lita aún desconcertada

Yun le guiñó un ojo a Serena en el momento exacto en el que ésta al fin alcanzaba la salida y saboreaba algo del frío que pululaba ahí fuera.

Campo de fútbol americano…ahí vamos.

**..*..**

**- Esos tipos son enormes-** recalcó Yaten hacia un chico que fácilmente medía más de veinte centímetros por sobre su altura. Seiya volteó e hizo algunos movimientos de cintura. Se sentía listo para comenzar la batalla.

**- Pero no son tan rápidos como yo. Puedo con unos cuantos-**

Lo pedante no se le quitaría ni en un millón de años. Yaten entrebuscó en el bolso los protectores para las piernas.

**- Te faltan éstos-**

Seiya se bajó la calceta para enseñarle que ya llevaba unos. Pero Yaten no se quedó conforme.

**- Esos son más pequeños y tengo el presentimiento de que necesitarás unos que te cubran más-**

No era un presentimiento pero había visto como algunos jugadores del equipo contrario miraban con no muy buena vibra a Seiya y era algo normal. Era de los mejores jugadores y seguramente estaba en sus planes neutralizarlo desde el minuto uno. Seiya palmeó el hombro de Yaten con desdén.

**- Relájate hermanito. Este deporte es de roces y contacto duro sino ¿Cuál sería la diversión?-**

Obviamente ser golpeado hasta sentir náuseas no era la idea de diversión de Yaten pero sí la de Seiya. Taiki apareció desde el otro extremo del campo envuelto en un abrigo negro y bufanda a juego. El frío definitivamente no era lo suyo así que por eso portaba en su mano un café humeante.

**- Tus oponentes se ven difíciles de taclear-**

Seiya sonrió aún más exaltado mientras Yaten no podía entender como eso le emocionaba hasta hacerlo parecer un niño que acababa de recibir un regalo.

**- ¿Me trajiste mi dulce, hermano?-**

Taiki extrajo de su bolsillo dos barras de chocolate y crema de maní. Seiya abrió una y lo mordisqueó con ganas.

**- Seiscientas calorías por barra. Una bomba de glucosa y carbohidratos-**

Le ofreció a Yaten un poco y éste sacó un pedazo, masticándolo con algo más de mesura. Taiki rodeó con ambas manos su vaso de café.

**- Por cierto, hablé con Amy hace un par de minutos. El juego de baloncesto ha terminado y vienen hacia acá. Me refiero a las chicas-**

Esperó a alguna reacción por parte de Seiya pero éste continuo masticando hasta que en su mano solo quedó el papel del envoltorio. Lo transformó en una bola y la lanzó al basurero.

**- Y por la mirada fija en mi rostro tengo que entender que Serena también vendrá- **

Abrió la segunda barra de chocolate y la mordió con rudeza. Yaten también se unió a la plática.

**- ¿Estás bien con eso?-**

La mandíbula de Seiya trabajó y trabajó hasta que tragó todo el caramelo que podía consumir sin tener problemas después en el campo de juego.

**- Es alumna de esta escuela ¿no? es libre de venir y ver el juego si desea-**

**- No tienes porque ser un tonto con el tema. Salúdala y listo. De todas maneras se tendrán que ver todo el año. Es mejor que quedes como un caballero que como un despechado-**

Seiya tomó sus hombreras y se las puso con el humor algo más sombrío que antes.

**- Y como quieres que me comporte- **escupió entre dientesapretados**- cuando estábamos juntos tenía que rogar para que viniera a verme al campo pero en cambio asiste a los juegos de baloncesto así sin más ¡Y ahora aparecerá en el mío! Justo lo que necesito para concentrarme…-**

Una de las hombreras de Seiya no encajaba y tiró de ella para poder sacársela y volver a empezar pero lo hizo con demasiada fuerza haciendo que crujiera y se trizara un poco. La tiró al suelo ensuciándola de lodo. Yaten se agachó y con un pañuelo de papel la limpió cuidadosamente.

**- Está bien le has dado una lección a la hombrera malvada, así que ahora tranquilízate y ponla donde corresponde-**

Seiya flectó las rodillas y apoyó un par de dedos en el césped para mantener el equilibrio. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en su propia respiración.

**- Lo siento-** balbuceó aún con la voz áspera- **supongo que estoy focalizando mi frustración equivocadamente. Bomb…digo, Serena**- recalcó con rudeza**- puede asistir a todos los juegos que quiera, incluso si es para ver jugar a ese tipo…-**

Volvió a levantarse y a recibir la hombrera de manos de Yaten. La apretó entre sus manos temblorosas. Yaten suspiró y dio un paso al frente.

**- Y ahora la hombrera ha sido asfixiada hasta la muerte-**

Yaten se la arrebató antes que la destruyera por completo. Ya no había tiempo para conseguir otra.

**- Préstame eso y no te muevas, yo te la pondré-**

A pesar de que Seiya era más alto que él se las arregló para ayudarle a vestirse. Taiki bebió de su café.

**- Cuando te comenté ese rumor me prometiste que no enloquecerías-** le murmuró- **¿Debería comenzar a desconfiar de ti, hermanito?-**

Taiki quien se había abstenido de opinar, sopló el vapor que emergía del vaso.

**- No deberías de haberle dicho lo que las chicas platicaban. Es todo basado en Mina y sus comentarios. Los hace todo el tiempo y la mayoría de las veces resultan falsos-**

Si Taiki hubiera estado presente ese día no habría permitido que Yaten abriera siquiera la boca. Pero ya era tarde y por mucho que Seiya lo negara, la semilla de la duda ya estaba plantada en su interior.

**- Seiya es lo suficientemente maduro como para tomar ese comentario por lo que es ¿verdad?-**

Perfecto. Yaten había elegido justamente ese momento para darle algo de crédito. Seiya apretó los ojos y comenzó a contar sus palpitaciones. _Uno, dos, tres…_

**- Listo-** le dijo Yaten dándole una palmadita en el pecho-** Ahora solo te falta el casco y el protector bucal. No querrás quedar sin un diente ¿verdad?-**

A lo lejos vio que cinco chicas cruzaban el campo en dirección a las gradas del costado derecho, hablando y riendo despreocupadamente y a juzgar por como el pecho de Seiya se infló repentinamente también les había visto y confundido con el grupo de Serena.

Si se comportaba así solo al pensar que podía ser ella ¿Cómo podría manejar verle cuando se apareciera en frente?

**- Genial. Mi ex novia estará aquí y con una cámara fotográfica para captar mi miseria. Que bien- **aseveró con una mueca sarcástica

Se puso el casco y se obligó a que la amargura que nació al imaginar a Serena se transformara en potencia y pasión a la hora de que el juego comenzara. En ese preciso momento quería que el silbato sonara para así correr y lanzar algunos golpes y volcar todas sus emociones para lograr así un triunfo.

Yaten sintió a través de la piel el calor que comenzó a irradiar el cuerpo de Seiya. Definitivamente tenía un mal presentimiento al respecto.

**- Espera Seiya-** le detuvo con el brazo

Seiya le miró a través de la abertura del casco destinada para ello.

**- Sé lo que intentas hacer y te digo en este instante que ni Serena ni nadie son motivos suficientes como para que te lances a ese campo y busques la muerte-**

Una sonrisa se extendió por los labios de Seiya haciéndolo ver fiero y de cuidado.

**- ¿Y quien dijo que estoy buscando la muerte? Solo quiero taclear a unos cuantos, correr hasta que las piernas me ardan y golpear a cualquiera que se me interponga en el camino. Cosas sencillas-**

Les dio un rápido abrazo a sus dos hermanos y corrió para encontrarse con sus compañeros de equipo. Yaten metió las manos a sus bolsillos y movió la cabeza. Ahora su presentimiento se había transformado en un hecho.

- **Será mejor que llames a los abogados Taiki-** murmuró aún pendiente de Seiya**- necesitará una buena defensa cuando lo encarcelen por lesiones con resultado de muerte-**

Taiki volvió a beber de su café como si estuviera realmente considerando tomar el consejo de Yaten.

**- Lo haré si tú llamas al cirujano plástico también. Para que le reconstruyan lacara cuando éste juego termine y todos sus oponentes se la rompan-**

**..*..**

Serena hizo un recorrido por el campo de juego y vio inmediatamente a Seiya. Podría reconocerlo aún entre millones de personas. Eran los vestigios de no haber tenido ojos para otro que no fuera él por tanto tiempo. _Estúpida sensación de pérdida…_

Las chicas habían sentido demasiado frío así que habían corrido hacia sus casilleros para buscar algo de ropa. Había sido positivo estar tan vestida en el gimnasio después de todo eso le daba tiempo para hacer algo antes que llegasen.

Desvió la mirada del césped y caminó en el extremo opuesto hacia su otro objetivo. Se deslizó sigilosamente hacia atrás de las gradas y trepó como pudo para no ser vista. Se aseguró de no equivocarse de ubicación y de un pequeño saltito alcanzó el asiento de Yaten. Se puso de rodillas tras él y rodeó con ambos brazos su cuello.

**- ¡Bu!-** exclamó en su oído

Yaten sonrió y cubrió las manos de Serena con las suyas de inmediato.

**- Tus manos estás cálidas-** murmuró sin darse la vuelta. Sabía que era Serena. Había sentido su presencia aún antes de que pisara el campo de fútbol.

**- Y las tuyas heladas ¿Quieres que vaya por algo caliente por ti?-**

**- No es necesario ¿Por qué estas sola?-**

Serena recostó la barbilla en el hombro de Yaten.

**- Las chicas tenían mucho frío y fueron por ropa abrigada. Fui la única precavida-**

**- Eso es nuevo-** bromeó el chico aunque no con el típico ánimo que ella esperaba. Algo le sucedía a su mejor amigo.

**- ¿Qué pasa Yaten? ¿Me lo dirás?-**

Por supuesto que se lo diría, así como siempre hacía cuando se trataba de ella. Yaten acarició una de las manos de Serena ensimismado en sus pensamientos. Serena solo aguardó sin presionarle. Era una rutina ya adquirida entre ellos. Los dos hablaban cuando sintieran que era el momento de hacerlo. No antes ni después.

**- Hablé con Seiya- **dijo al fin**- Solucionamos nuestros problemas y volvemos a ser tan hermanos y amigos como siempre-**

Eso eran buenas noticias. Serena sonrió a sus espaldas. Al menos Yaten había hecho caso a su consejo.

**- Me alegra oír eso. Los hermanos nunca deberían estar enemistados-**

**- Si…-** contestó Yaten aún con esa actitud sosegada.

Serena apretó más el agarre a su alrededor.

**- ¿Pero?-**

**- A pesar de que estamos en paz hay algo que me dejó intranquilo-**

La cabeza de Serena descansó sobre la de Yaten.

**- Seiya reconoció abiertamente que siente celos de mí-**

Las manos de Serena se aflojaron un poco a medida que el silencio entre ambos crecía.

**- ¿De ti?-**

Tenía la impresión de que Yaten no le estaba diciendo exactamente la verdad.

**- Mas bien… de mi relación contigo- **confesó con congoja**- Y lo que me perturba es que se sintió así todo este tiempo, queriendo matarme cada vez que me acercaba a ti. Creo que las palabras literales fueron **_**"romperme todos los huesos"-**_

Serena dejó caer los brazos y agachó la cabeza. Ahora entendía qué estaba pasando. Yaten se dio la vuelta al sentir como ella se alejaba todo lo posible.

**- Por favor no hagas eso-**

Serena tragó y levantó la cabeza no queriendo hacerlo en realidad.

**- Y no me mires así tampoco-**

**- Como-**

Puso una mano sobre la mejilla de la rubia.

**- Como si fueras a romperte justo frente a mí. Cuando me miras así… creo que es una de las pocas cosas que me hace temblar de solo imaginarlo-**

Palmeó el asiento que estaba junto a él.

**- Siéntate aquí a mi lado. Hablemos, hay cosas que quiero decirte-**

Serena se arrastró hasta quedar sentada junto a Yaten. Ambos suspiraron con la mirada pegada al campo. _Esto no tenía buena pinta…_

**- Había intuido que Seiya podía sentirse así pero oírlo es algo totalmente fuera de serie-**

Yaten juntó sus manos y sopló dentro de ellas para entibiarlas. Cualquier movimiento era mejor con tal de pretender que no veía como Serena le observaba.

**- Le hice mucho daño y solo ahora me doy cuenta. Eras su novia y yo prácticamente estuve usurpando su lugar hasta el último día-**

¿Qué es lo que estaba haciendo Yaten? ¿Intentando que comenzara a llorar desconsoladamente? El chico se encorvó y apoyó los codos en ambas rodillas. Movió la cabeza como si lo que estuviera rondándole fuera malo.

**- Puede que Seiya tenga tu corazón pero yo soy la única persona que sabe como llegar a él realmente. Y él lo supo todo este tiempo-**

Miró hacia Serena que contenía la respiración y apenas parpadeaba.

**- Él tendría que haber sido la persona con la que te rieras, con la te que escaparas de la escuela y con la que comieras patatas fritas y helado por montón en un sofá despreocupadamente. El tendría que haber sido tu confidente, tu apoyo, tu consuelo, el que te recogiera y te sacara de la oscuridad…no yo-**

Parecía tan culpable que a Serena le bajaron unas ganas irrefrenables de pedir perdón. Esta podía ser la conversación más importante que hubieran mantenido alguna vez y lo cierto es que Serena no se hallaba preparada ni de cerca para todo lo que Yaten estaba revelándole.

**- Honestamente Sere… no sé cuando fue que me transformé en tu novio, ni en qué minuto me acostumbré a ello y comencé a disfrutarlo. Creo que eso es lo que más me reprocho a mí mismo. Gocé siendo la persona más importante para ti-**

¿Por qué Yaten insistía de hablar en tiempo pasado? El miedo en Serena creció y se escabulló hasta en los más recónditos rincones de su alma.

**- Supongo que la plática con Seiya me hizo entender que no solo él se equivocó sino que también yo y se que su relación ya acabó y que todos esos problemas ya no importan demasiado pero quería que lo supieras de todas maneras. Ustedes no son los únicos que cargan con culpas-**

Una vez que acabó se ajustó la gorra de lana que llevaba puesta sin poder ver a Serena aún.

**- Quieres alejarte-** logró decir Serena sin que las lágrimas se le escaparan- **por eso es que me estás diciendo esto…y creo que lo entiendo-**

¿Cómo es que en menos de dos semanas perdería a los dos hombres más importantes de su vida? El corazón de Serena se preparó para lo peor y desplegó el blindaje. Pero una sonrisa perezosa de Yaten la hizo volver a la realidad.

**- ¿Podrías tú alejarte de mí?-**

La mano de Yaten voló hacia la de ella y con una ternura inusitada la arrastró hacia su propio pecho y la mantuvo ahí por tiempo indeterminado.

**- Por que yo no puedo hacerlo. Separarme de ti sería como arrancarme una parte de mi mismo Sere-**

Un suspiro de alivio se escapó de los labios de Serena al mismo tiempo que refrenaba las lágrimas que con porfía insistían en escaparse de sus ojos. Yaten besó la mano de Serena y dejó que cayera, solo para volverla a capturar otra vez en su regazo.

**- Y no creas que me gusta esta confusa sensación de depender tanto de otra persona para sentirme pleno, es raro de explicar a quienes no nos conocen pero no puedo evitarlo. Así como sé que nuestra cercanía lastimó a Seiya también soy conciente que nuestra distancia terminaría por matarnos a ambos-**

Seiya se había ido y Serena aún respiraba, pero si Yaten se fuera ¿podría hacerlo? Cuando la relación con Seiya había comenzado a flaquear para bien o para mal había encontrado en Yaten el refugio que Seiya no pudo brindarle ¿Podía reemplazar a Yaten con alguien más? un tirón fuerte en el estómago le hizo creer que ya tenía la respuesta. Balanceó las piernas que colgaban en el aire y las observó moverse hacia delante y hacia atrás.

**- Cuando Seiya me dejó tu voz fue lo único que me trajo de vuelta y cuando regresé tú fuiste la razón más grande que tuve para no volver a ese lugar-**

La mirada de Yaten hizo que sus mejillas ardieran.

**- Nada de lo que me ha sucedido podría haberlo atravesado sin ti y sé que es injusto y terriblemente desconsiderado de mi parte decirlo pero estoy casi cien por ciento segura que sin ti no puedo sobrevivir. Independiente de quien esté a mi lado, si tu no estás…-**

Con arrebato Serena tomó las dos manos de Yaten casi haciéndolo caer de la tribuna. Lo hizo mirarle de frente.

**- Tampoco puedo alejarme lo siento mucho. Siento mucho todos los problemas que te he causado, siento mucho que yo sea el motivo de tu distanciamiento de Seiya, siento mucho que tengas que dividirte constantemente entre tu hermano y yo pero tampoco puedo evitarlo y si quieres que le explique a cada persona en el mundo el porque no te puedes separar de esta tonta rubia lo haré y si quieres que le ruegue a Seiya que acepte nuestra amistad también lo haré, porque nada es suficiente con tal de conservarte a mi lado-**

Los verdes ojos de Yaten difícilmente podrían haberse abierto más o tener un color más hermoso como el que adquirieron al oír lo que Serena le había dicho.

**- Mi mamá me dijo que el corazón humano puede volverse muy oscuro cuando lo lastiman y creo que ahora lo comprendo un poco más. Puedo ser más egoísta de lo que jamás creí porque no quiero perderte, no puedo Yaten, me niego a que te separes de mí y si lo haces te perseguiré y si me rechazas insistiré y si aún así te alejas lo intentaré una y otra vez hasta que sea digna de ti-**

Serena tragó dos veces antes de soltar las manos de Yaten y darle el espacio que seguramente requería. Ahí arrodillada junto a él repasó lo que acababa de decir ¿Podía acaso haber sonado más necesitada? Si lo que deseaba era que Yaten se mantuviera a su lado pues estaba pavimentando el camino en sentido contrario ¿Pero entonces que debía hacer? ¿Mentir? ¿Perder al único amigo con el que se sentía completa por no atreverse a ser honesta? Si Yaten se escabullía pues al menos lo haría sabiendo la verdad y no por otra cosa. Su amigo se pasó una mano por la mejilla y miró con dulzura hacia Serena.

**- ¿Que haré contigo Serena Tsukino…? Ven aquí-**

Yaten se movió hacia atrás hasta que su espalda quedó pegada al respaldo y abrió los brazos para recibir a Serena. Ésta se puso de pie y se sentó entre las piernas de Yaten, apoyando la espalda en su pecho. Yaten la rodeó con sus brazos y suspiró con una risita en los labios. Serena vio que varias personas les daban miraditas extrañas.

**- Uhm…considerando que Seiya tiene ciertas tendencias celópatas no deberíamos abrazarnos así-**

**- Pues si quiere ser él quien te abrase así, pues que no la fastidie todo el tiempo. Además él rompió contigo ¿no? ¿Donde quedaría el discurso de que **_**"Serena me hace daño"**_** si aparece aquí vestido para matar y romperme la cara? Su estúpido teatro se derrumbaría y quedaría demostrado mí punto de vista-**

Así como estaban las cosas Yaten casi estaba dispuesto a que eso sucediera con tal de que su hermano abriera los ojos y se diera cuenta del error que había cometido.

**- No sé de qué punto hablas…pero justo en este momento este abrazo es lo que me faltaba para comprobar mí punto de vista. Gracias-**

La energía de Yaten fluyó a través de Serena fusionándose con la suya. Yaten no podría llegar a entender nunca cuan indispensable se estaba haciendo en su diario vivir pero al menos Serena ya sabía que no era la única que se sentía así. Eran ambos. Yaten besó la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Serena.

**- Creo que mientras estemos juntos mis posibilidades de encontrar novia y casarme algún día están acabadas. Moriré solo acumulando gatos en mi apartamento y cuando tú encuentres mi cuerpo devorado por los mismos gatos con los que viví tendrás que enterrar mis huesos y llorar sobre mi lápida amargamente por todos los años que pasé dedicándome a cuidar de ti-**

La mirada de Serena voló para encontrarse con la de Yaten. Sabía que estaba diciéndolo en un tono de burla pero tras esas palabras también había una pizca de verdad.

**- ¡No hables de muerte me asusta!**- dijo Serena golpeándolo ligeramente en el brazo**- y una de las cosas que más deseo en la vida es que encuentres a alguien a quien amar y hacer feliz y cuando lo hagas yo sabré mantener mi lugar. Solo tienes que decírmelo, con la misma confianza con la que hemos platicado hoy-**

Si la confianza fuera el problema… Yaten escondió la nariz dentro de su bufanda.

**- No se como conocer a una chica contigo siendo la mejor chica en todo el universo. Eres como un parámetro imposible de igualar-**

La cabeza de Serena volvió a estar recostada sobre el pecho de Yaten.

**- No digas esas cosas no soy ni la mitad de buena que crees, de ser así Seiya podría amarme, recuérdalo-**

Serena acercó sus rodillas hacia su pecho pues estaba haciendo mucho frío y las piernas estaban comenzando a escocerle.

**- Por otro lado tampoco es que haya un chico con el que me sienta más a gusto que contigo y probablemente no lo haya nunca… así que no estoy mejor que tú en eso de morir sola-**

De pronto Serena recordó un pequeño episodio de su vida en el que no había pensado sino hasta ese instante. Jugueteó con algunos dedos de Yaten antes de hablar.

**- Cuando viajamos a Kimokku conocí a un Príncipe de una estrella lejana. Quería saber si mi futuro marido manejaría los asuntos diplomáticos. Me dieron ganas de explicarle unas cuantas cosas acerca del feminismo y el poder de la mujer en el mundo actual-**

La carcajada de Yaten no solo sorprendió a Serena sino que también a los que frecuentemente husmeaban para mirarles a hurtadillas.

**- Quizás lo que quería ese Príncipe era ser ese marido que manejara los asuntos diplomáticos- **

Ambos miraron hacia el cielo al mismo tiempo. Las primeras estrellas ya comenzaban a salir.

**- ¿Eso es lo que todo el mundo espera de mí?- **preguntó Serena sin mucha inflexión en la voz**- ¿Qué me case y me convierta en una especie de adorno decorativo de mi esposo? Yo puedo hacerme cargo sola, puedo aprender-**

**- Y volvemos otra vez a lo de morir solos, Sere-**

Un mohín de la chica le provocó otra sonrisa suave. Le pellizcó la nariz hasta que cambió de expresión.

**- Mamá Ikuko y tu padre también esperan lo mismo ¿sabes? que más adelante encuentres a la persona con la que formarás tu propia vida. Lo ideal sería que ese hombre fuera el mismo tanto para este mundo como para lo otro. No queremos que la soberana de la Luna sea acusada de bigamia-**

Yaten esperaba que con eso Serena volviera a impregnarse de buen humor pero en cambio se volteó hasta quedar frente a frente, se le quedó mirando con seriedad y algo más. Sus ojos brillaron agudamente pareciendo verdaderas llamas celestes en la semi oscuridad.

**- Cásate conmigo, Yaten-**

Pasaron algunos segundos y luego minutos en los que Yaten solo se quedó ahí mirando el rostro de Serena. Finalmente le sonrió y besó su frente.

**- No-** le respondió con igual sutileza

Un resoplido se escapó de los labios de Serena y se dio la vuelta con brusquedad. Yaten rió y la apretó para que dejara de moverse de un lado a otro.

**- Es la primera vez que pido matrimonio y me rechazan, que lindo- **murmuró

**- Debería ser yo el ofendido. Esa no fue una propuesta real y lo sabes-**

Serena no respondió hasta que halló algo coherente que decir.

**- No puedo amar a Darien y Seiya no puede amarme a mí. A ti te quiero y tú me quieres. Es lo lógico-**

Esta vez fue la cabeza de Yaten la que se ladeó para obtener el perfil de Serena.

**- Lo lógico no opera en este tipo de cosas ¿Desde cuando te volviste tan pragmática? ¿Y desde cuando tú, señorita emociones, se rige por la lógica y la razón?-**

La nariz de Serena dio un respingo.

**- Es mi nueva faceta post-fractura emocional-**

**- Si, claro- **respondió Yaten volviendo a su posición original

Serena golpeteó con las yemas de sus dedos el dorso de una de las manos de Yaten.

**- Serías Rey. No te estoy ofreciendo algo menor. Sé que contigo a mi lado podría lograrlo y se también que tú respetarías tanto mi opinión como mis acciones-**

Una misteriosa risa se oyó al rato y Yaten se tuvo que tapar la boca con una de sus manos para dejar de hacerlo. Parcialmente liberada de su abrazo, Serena se giró para ver que sucedía. Alzó una ceja y Yaten se aclaró la garganta.

**- Es una buena oferta pero pensaste en lo otro ¿En lo de la descendencia? ¿Ampliar la familia? ¿Pequeños Serena y Yaten correteando por ahí?-**

Las mejillas de Serena se tiñeron de un rojo escarlata a medida que un su boca se formaba una gran "o". Su mano voló al pecho de Yaten azotándolo repetidas veces.

**- ¡Uhg, Dios! ¡Yaten! ¡Lo arruinas todo!-** gritó a todo pulmón. Se dio la vuelta y se sentó rígida con los brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho.

**- Sip, no lo habías pensado- **murmuró el llevando sus brazos tras la cabeza

**- ¡Obviamente no!-**

Las luces del campo de fútbol se encendieron cegándolos por un instante a los asistentes al juego. Los jugadores de ambos equipos se reunieron en las respectivas áreas de juego. Se veían todos prácticamente iguales aunque sí se podía ver que los del equipo contrario eran un poco más grandes y fornidos. El número de la camiseta de Seiya la golpeó de lleno y aunque él no miró en su dirección podía entrever por su postura corporal lo tenso que estaba.

**- Quizás llevarte al altar es lo único que puede funcionar, podría ser el detonante para que esta locura de Seiya y su **_**"no puedo amar a Serena"**_** por fin acabe. Me mataría, pero moriría por una buena causa-**

La voz de Yaten la sobresaltó y la hizo volver a la realidad. Sintió la presencia de Yaten pegada a su espalda. Él también estaba mirando hacia el césped. A Seiya.

**- No es una locura como él se siente respecto a mí –** respondió Serena como si estuviera en botón automático- **y no me llevarías al altar. Yo te lo propuse a ti-**

**- Es lo mismo cerebrito-** le aseveró Yaten golpeando su frente con un dedo, para que despertara**- los dos terminaríamos con un anillo atado al dedo hasta que la muerte nos separe-**

La sonrisa regresó a Serena así como su expresión de calma y por consiguiente también la de Yaten. Cada vez que la rubia permanecía más tiempo del esperado con la vista perdida o ausente el temor de que se volviera a extraviar en el mar de sus pensamientos le abrumaba. Con naturalidad Serena volvió a recostarse en el pecho de Yaten uniéndose ambos en un férreo abrazo.

**- Y más allá de eso- **sentenció

La cabeza de Yaten terminó en el hombro de Serena.

**- Y más allá-**

La pelota fue pateada por uno de los defensas del equipo de la escuela y voló por los aires cayendo en manos de un jugador del equipo contrario, el que fue cubierto en segundo por varios cuerpos. Ambos echaron sus cabezas hacia atrás de la impresión percatándose antes que ninguno de los involucrados hubiera sido Seiya. Afortunadamente el objeto de su preocupación estaba al otro extremo del tumulto. Ya más tranquilos, Yaten volvió a recargar su cabeza en el hombro de ella y tal como le había sucedido a Serena rato atrás otra idea se le vino a la mente.

**- ¿Recuerdas lo que me preguntaste ese día?-**

Serena rió por lo vaga que era la pregunta.

**- Que día Yaten, te pregunto miles de cosas todos los días-**

**- ¿Ese día en tu habitación?-**

_Oh, se refería a ese día. _Serena dejó que Yaten continuara hablando.

**- ¿Cuándo me preguntaste si te habías equivocado de hermano Kou?-**

Serena emitió un sonido extraño. Algo así como un quejido-gruñido. No recordaba mucho de esos tres días pero ciertamente tenía una clara imagen de ese instante.

**- Estaba un poco trastornada en ese momento. Siento eso-**

En perspectiva si lo analizaba era bastante vergonzoso pero Yaten no agregó nada que lo hiciera más incómodo. Eso era raro considerando que no desaprovechaba ninguna oportunidad para molestarla.

**- Contestando a tú pregunta de aquella noche…no creo que te hayas equivocado de hermano Kou. Creo que escogiste precisamente al indicado como mejor amigo. Ni un millón de rompimientos ni propuestas de matrimonios fallidas lograrán que yo te quiera menos-**

_Oh maldición…_Serena tenía un serio presentimiento de que la profecía de Yaten y los gatos no solo sería una verdad cumplida sino que además sería un futuro compartido. Moriría sola mientras ese maravilloso hombre que tenía como amigo siguiera demostrándole día a día que sobrepasaba con creces a la media.

Serena pegó su mejilla a la de Yaten.

**- Podría casarme con mi mejor amigo. Definitivamente-**

**- Encontrarás al alguien y yo estaré ahí para ver como lo logras. Seré el padrino, no aceptaré menos-**

Serena rió con gracia.

**- Tú también lo harás, tengo fe en ti-**

La nariz de Yaten helada debido al viento y el frío que congeló la mejilla de Serena cuando éste la besó.

**- Y si nada de eso sucede…me casaré contigo, Serena Tsukino-**

**..*..**

Lita se puso de puntillas para poder ver donde estaba Serena. Como prácticamente estaba oscuro era difícil adivinar en donde se había sentado.

**- No puedo verla…-**

Amy sacó el teléfono celular de su bolso para llamarle pero hubo respuesta.

**- tampoco contesta ¿se habrá ido? Tal vez ver el juego fue demasiado para ella-**

**- No lo creo…se veía bastante entusiasmada con la idea de fotografiarlo-**

Ambas chicas se cruzaron de brazos algo preocupadas.

**- ¡Amy, Lita!-** gritó Mina quien venía de la mano de Thomas hacia ellas**- ¿Por qué aún no han buscado asientos?-**

Ya reunidos los cuatro, le explicaron la razón.

**- ¿Y ya intentaron con Yaten? seguramente está con él-**

Thomas tenía un buen punto.

**- Esperemos a que Taiki vuelva y le preguntaremos donde está Yaten-**

A unos cuantos metros se oyó la risa característica de Yun. Todas las cabezas voltearon a verle. Thomas movió la cabeza sorprendido.

**- No sé como alguien tan pequeño puede tener unos pulmones tan grandes-**

Mina puso sus manos alrededor de la boca.

**- ¡Oye tú! ¡No podrías hablar más bajo!-** gritó igual o más fuerte que ésta

Al principio Yun había abierto la boca para responder una palabrota a quien le estaba molestando del otro extremo pero al ver a Thomas y las demás, se rió.

**- ¿Has visto a Serena?-** gritó de vuelta- **¡teníamos que reunirnos para tomar unas fotografías pero la perdí de vista!-**

- **Por que no nos acercamos para dejar de gritar-** susurró Amy algo apenada de estar llamando demasiado la atención de los que le rodeaban

Thomas y ella avanzaron pero cuando Mina le iba a seguir, Lita la detuvo.

**- ¡Espera Mina!-**

La rubia dejó de avanzar.

**- ¿Qué pasa?-**

**- ¿Te fijaste con quien está Yun?-**

Mina entrecerró los ojos. Como no notar a esos dos especímenes de chicos que le seguían.

**- Oh. Eso es…bueno, supongo-**

Dio un paso hacia Thomas pero Lita volvió a detenerla ¿Qué le sucedía a su amiga?

**- ¡Es Jay, el compañero de Thomas!-** le murmuró al oído

Mina miró hacia él. Pues sí era él y también Lucio, gran novedad.

**- ¿Y que con eso? Son compañeros de Yun deben estar juntos la mayoría del tiempo-**

¿Por qué Lita parecía tan cohibida? Esa no era una actitud normal en ella. hasta que recordó algo.

**- No me digas que…-** cerró los ojos y suspiró- **Lita, no puede llamarte la atención ese chico, no lo conoces y créeme si lo hicieras ni siquiera le dedicarías más de un minuto-**

**- Ya hablé con él una vez-**

**- ¿Tú qué…?-**

Los recuerdos de Lita eran confusos pero casi estaba absolutamente segura que se trataba de Jay.

**- No había pensado en ello pero viendo el partido de baloncesto…recordé su rostro y le reconocí. Una vez apareció fuera de nuestro piso queriendo hablar con Serena. Traía algo para ella y como él no tenía idea en qué curso estaba o en que salón teníamos clases estaba ahí solo sin saber que hacer. Yo tenía a cargo un material de historia que debía entregar y me topé con él. Charlamos un rato y me comenzó a platicar de una chica con coletas que estaba en tercero y con la que deseaba verse. Resultó que esa chica era Serena. Cuando le avisé a Serena que un tal Jay la necesitaba fuera del salón ella salió a encontrarse con él- **

La historia de Lita había dejado sorprendida a Mina. Lita en tanto se encogió de hombros dando una miradita rápida hacia Jay.

**- Nunca le pregunté a Serena de qué se trató ni tampoco reparé otra vez en ese chico…hasta ahora ¿es raro, no?-**

Mina se cruzó de brazos contrariada.

**- Si…bastante, pero conociendo los antecedentes de Jay no me parece tan extraño después de todo-**

Los ojos de Lita volaron otra vez hacia Jay.

**- No creo que me reconozca…-**

**- Mejor si no lo hace-**

Aunque el gesto de Lita fue de decepción más que de alivio. Mina tomó de los hombros a su amiga y la zarandeó.

**- Lita escúchame, nada me haría más feliz en el mundo que encontraras a un chico y vivieras tu propia historia de amor pero por favor, no lo elijas a él como candidato-**

Apretó los labios mientras Lita agachaba la vista.

**- Te lastimará y no creo poder manejar dos amigas emocionalmente arruinadas al mismo tiempo. Solo lo digo por tu bien, mantente alejada de Jay-**

Lita cerró los ojos y Mina apretó sus hombros.

**- ¿Por mí? hazlo por mí-**

A regañadientes Lita asintió.

**- Y que quieres que haga ¿Qué le ignore? Por lo que veo estaremos todos juntos viendo el juego, no puedo permanecer muda todo el tiempo-**

Eso también era cierto. Lita no era como Amy que se podía retraer casi por naturaleza. La chica de cabello castaño era bastante sociable, si de un momento a otro se comportara diferente definitivamente sospecharían que algo malo estaba sucediendo y no demorarían mucho en averiguar que ella estaba involucrada. Mina se cruzó de brazos pensativa.

**- Tienes razón…no puedes hacer algo tan maleducado…solo actúa normal pero al mismo tiempo con las defensas altas por si Jay intenta emplear sus encantos en ti-**

Lita rió y abrazó a Mina. A veces su vocabulario y sus ideas la sorprendían para bien y para mal.

**- Gracias, por cuidarme así. Haré lo que me pides-**

**- Me dejas más tranquila, en serio-**

Taiki se asomó por el costado de Lita cargando en ambas manos portavasos con cuatro vasos de plásticos humeantes en cada uno.

**- Aquí están, me demoré bastante en la fila de la cafetería. Traje algo caliente para todos-**

Mina y Lita se separaron.

**- ¡Que bien Taiki! ¡eres tan amable, gracias! Ahora unámonos a los demás-**

**- ¿Los demás?-** preguntó

Mina y Lita lo tomaron de ambos brazos y lo encaminaron hacia donde estaba el otro grupo.

**- Ya llegó Taiki, estoy segura que él sabe donde está Sere-** explicó Mina a todos. Taiki le pasó uno de los portavasos a Thomas.

**- Te felicito por la victoria por cierto-**

**- Gracias, hermano-** le respondió Thomas chocando sus puños.

**- Por cierto Taiki-** habló éste- **estos son mis compañeros de clase. Ésta es Yun-** indicando hacia una chiquita de pelo hasta el hombro y sonrisa fácil

**- ¡Holaaa!-**

Taiki le sonrió con amabilidad.

**- Tú eres la amiga de Serena ¿verdad? mucho gusto-**

Los ojos de la chica brillaron de emoción. Thomas puso los ojos en blanco, ya se la podía imaginar presionando al bueno de Taiki para que le diera una exclusiva en el periódico escolar. Solo necesitaba un poco de confianza y lo intentaría.

**- Y éstos de aquí además son mis compañeros de equipo; Jay y Lucio-**

Estrechó la mano de ambos chicos, dando cierta mirada de suspicacia a éste último. Tenerlo así de cerca era muy distinto a espiarlo en la distancia. Era enorme y se veía más serio que el otro chico que sonreía alegre.

**- Me comentaron que tuvieron un juego increíble, los felicito-**

**- Podrías asistir al próximo-** le dijo Thomas palmeando la espalda de Taiki

**- Teníamos que estar con Seiya antes de su juego...y a propósito, nos lo estamos perdiendo, así que será mejor apresurarnos-**

Mina tomó la mano de Thomas.

**- No sabemos donde está Sere y creemos que puede estar con Yaten-**

Taiki caminó y todo el grupo le siguió.

**- Es lo más probable. Sé donde está él así que cuando lleguemos lo sabremos-**

Cruzaron la parte trasera de la escuela y al llegar a las gradas Taiki se detuvo para verificar si Yaten se encontraba en el mismo lugar.

**- Me parece que cuando me fui estaba en esa esquina así que vamos-**

Comenzaron a subir en fila cuidando de no molestar a los asistentes. A lo lejos divisaron a dos chicos que estaban sentados uno delante del otro. Yaten tenía la espalda recostada en el asiento y los brazos relajados a los lados mientras que Serena sentada justo en el medio de sus piernas sostenía la cámara fotográfica en el aire intentando captarlos a ambos.

**- Ahí están- **respiró aliviada Lita. Al menos Serena había permanecido en la escuela y se veía bastante alegre a pesar de las circunstancias.

**- Sabía que estaban juntos-** respondió Taiki maniobrando con su posavasos.

Yaten se acercó hacia Serena para ver la nueva fotografía indicando algo que hizo reír a Serena a carcajadas. Jay alzó una ceja pues algo había llamado su atención.

**- ¿No es Seiya el novio de Serena?-**

Thomas quien iba justo tras él le dio una miradita a su nuca.

**- Era, y será mejor que no menciones el tema cuando lleguemos-**

Lucio quien iba justo a su lado no se había percatado así que también se dedicó a observar de lo que hablaba Jay. En cambio éste no comentó nada.

**- Entonces…-** volvió a insistir Jay- **Serena terminó con Seiya ¿y ahora está con el otro hermano?-**

**- Sere y Yaten no son novios o algo que se asemeje, solo son unidos-** corrigió Thomas algo más serio- **y no están juntos de esa manera. Aunque sí se quieren mucho, es obvio-**

Justo en ese instante Yaten rodeó los hombros de Serena con un brazo y ésta sacó una nueva fotografía.

**- Yo creo que a Serena le gustan mucho las estrellas de rock, más de lo que reconoce-**

Los dientes de Mina rechinaron al instante. Había oído todos los comentarios de Jay y con cada palabra que decía la mandíbula se le apretaba un poco más.

**- O le dices que se calle o lo mataré, lo juro Thomas- **amenazó soltando la mano de su novio y dando un paso hacia delante pasando a llevar de paso a la razón de su naciente mal humor.

Thomas suspiró y tomó a Jay del brazo para que se detuviera, frenando el ascenso de Lucio y de Lita.

**- Escucha Jay, eres mi amigo y conozco tu extraño sentido del humor pero mis amigos y mi novia no-**

Lucio alzó las cejas todo lo sorprendido que podía parecer de la actitud de Thomas. Era raro verle así de preocupado.

**- Solo comento lo que veo-** se defendió el chico

**-Pues no lo hagas sino sabes de lo que hablas. No tienes idea de cómo va la historia**-

El rostro de Jay se volvió algo más serio.

**- Tal vez si me relataras algo…-**

Percatándose de que Mina ya no estaba cerca para oír Thomas se revolvió el cabello nervioso.

**- Mira… éstas son cosas serias y te rogaría que no las comentaras con nadie-**

**- Está bien, viejo-**

Lita se mordió el labio. Esperaba que Thomas no revelara demasiado.

**- Hace un tiempo atrás Yaten sufrió un accidente muy grave y Serena le salvó la vida. Antes de aquello eran unidos pero después su lazo se hizo aún más fuerte, inseparables más bien-**

Tanto Jay como Lucio miraron otra vez hacia ellos, que parecían estar analizando algo del juego.

**- Yo no lo sabía-** balbuceó Jay apenado

**- Claro que no, no tenías por qué. Lo cierto es que desde entonces ellos están en sintonía, creo que a una diferente de todos nosotros-**

A Lita le asombró notablemente que Thomas pudiera comprender tan bien lo que sucedía a su alrededor, incluso mejor que la mayoría de los más cercanos a Serena.

**- Yaten comprende a Serena como nadie y ella lidia con su difícil personalidad con una facilidad admirable. Si pudiera le haría un altar por eso-**

Una sonrisa torcida nació de los labios de Jay. A Lita casi le da un infarto al percatarse de lo bien que se veía haciendo ese gesto.

**- No te cae muy bien él ¿no?-**

Thomas torció la boca intentando ocultar su desagrado sin éxito.

**- Yaten tuvo un asunto con Mina y yo soy el novio de ella así que supongo que entre nosotros nunca habrá una amistad profunda-**

**- Así que a la estrella de la música se le dan las rubias-**

El tono de Jay realmente era algo molesto aún para el tolerante de Thomas que pareció más serio que antes. Lucio notando ese cambio de actitud decidió intervenir.

**- Yá déjalo Jay, no incomodes a Thomas ni a los demás con tus intervenciones. Mantén la boca cerrada todo lo que puedas y ya está-** le advirtió Lucio

Lita notó que la voz autoritaria de Lucio melló un poco más en Jay. Era evidente que él tenía una opinión ésta era escuchada.

**- Entonces cuando llegue allí arriba tengo que ignorar que estamos todos presentes en el juego de fútbol americano del ex novio de Serena, que a su vez está arrimada cariñosamente al hermano de éste, de nombre Yaten y a su vez este chico tuvo un idilio con la que es ahora tu novia ¿Es así?-**

Lita movió la cabeza para repasar la trama que Jay había simplificado de manera notable.

**- Es algo así-** concluyó para todos

**- Menudo grupo en el que has caído, Thomas-**

_Y vaya que era cierto…_pero no lo reconocería frente a él. Muy a su pesar Thomas se dio cuenta que eso era todo lo que podría intervenir para que Jay no fuera tachado prematuramente como persona non grata por los demás. Era su amigo pero también estaba conciente que era conocido por sacar de quicio a las personas aún más pacíficas. Así que suspiró y asintió.

**- Solo no hagas comentarios como los que ya hiciste, en serio Jay. Ese tema es muy sensible para este grupo y las cosas no están digamos que estables como para que sueltes frases así. Si Yaten llegara a oírte de por sí ya se molestaría y si de paso haces sentir mal a Serena terminados o no hasta el mismísimo Seiya saltaría del campo de fútbol para acabar contigo, junto con todos los demás-**

Concluida su labor Thomas se encaminó hacia los últimos escalones que faltaban para así alcanzar a Mina y apaciguar en algo su enfado.

Ya solos Jay codeó a Lucio en las costillas para llamar su atención

**- ¿No te gustaría medir fuerzas con un jugador de fútbol americano?-**

Lucio sonrió y miró hacia arriba para no perder la orientación. Era un caso perdido razonar con él.

**- Estás loco y probablemente termines lastimado hoy-**

Se encogió de hombros como si eso fuera más que una posibilidad.

**- Pero las chicas me amarían con un ojo en tinta-**

Sorpresivamente miró hacia atrás y le guiñó un ojo a Lita quien solo atinó a quedarse de pie observándole sin poder moverse.

"_Mantente alejada de él_" fue la frase que retumbó en su cabeza. Si, claro.

**..*..**

Serena estiró los brazos al ver la llegada de todos sus amigos.

**- ¡Chicos al fin llegan!- **exclamó sonriente**- se han perdido el comienzo del partido-**

Yaten se sobresaltó cuando Yun se dejó caer a su lado con tedio.

**- ¡Aquí estás!- **se digirió hacia Serena-** Se suponía que veníamos a trabajar ¿eh?-**

**- jiji lo siento-** respondió Serena no viéndose arrepentida- **pero estoy tan cómoda aquí-** indicando hacia Yaten

Yaten buscó a Taiki y le indicó con un par de dedos que la grada superior estaba desocupada. Amy se sentó a su lado y tomó dos vasos aún calientes en sus manos.

**- Toma Yaten, es chocolate para ti y Sere-**

El chico se estiró para recibirlo.

**- Gracias Amy-**

Seguramente Taiki había recordado que Serena no era aficionada al café y los había pedido especialmente. Yaten dejó uno de los vasos en las manos de su amiga. Por el rabillo del ojo vio que Thomas y Mina también estaban ahí y platicaban en voz baja. La rubia no se veía contenta y aunque Thomas intentaba acercarse a ella, no lo estaba logrando. Yaten bebió de su chocolate para disimular que había estado espiando sin permiso.

**- Serena cree que soy una especie de almohada humana o algo así-** agregó en plan irónico luego.

Yun alzó las cejas hacia Serena quien solo puso los ojos en blanco no prestándole atención y se dedicó a olfatear el aroma dulzón al chocolate, que hizo que su estómago reclaraza por comida.

**- Técnicamente estoy trabajando, he tomado bastantes fotografías- **se defendió

Yun tomó entre sus manos la cámara de Serena y repasó las fotografías una a una.

**- ¡Pero estas son solo tuyas y de Yaten!- **

La visión del partido para Serna fue parcialmente interrumpida cuando tres sombras se plantaron frente a ella. Eran Lita, Jay y Lucio. La espalda de Serena de pronto se sintió rígida al notar que la mirada de esos imperturbables ojos estaba sobre ella, sin vacilar un solo instante. Como pudo intentó parecer casual.

**- ¡Oh, hola! no les había visto. Hay asientos ahí- **les dijo señalando a la grada inferior.

Yaten también había cambiado su expresión corporal y Serena intuyó que los desconocidos hacían que su hosca personalidad saliera a flote. Serena miró hacia él.

**- Yaten, ellos son Jay y Lucio. Son compañeros de equipo de Thomas-**

Ambos chicos saludaron escuetamente. Yaten asintió de la misma manera.

**- Lucio además es integrante del club de fotografía**- añadió

Yaten bebió más chocolate no perdiéndole de vista.

**- Creo que me lo habías comentado-**

Serena entrecerró los ojos ¿de donde venía esa vibra de hostilidad? La mayoría de las veces Yaten era reacio a las caras nuevas pero esto era diferente. Ni siquiera conocía al chico y ya había decidido que no le permitiría un acercamiento ni aún mínimo. Yaten bajó el vaso con lentitud.

**- ¿Por que miras así?-**

_Era muy raro… _pero prácticamente no habían cosasque no fueran raras en Yaten así que lo dejó pasar.

**- Por nada, olvídalo-**

Jay y Lita tomaron asiento pero Lucio permaneció de pie frente a ellos.

**- ¿Tienes mi gorra?- **preguntó

La boca de Serena se abrió ¡Se había olvidado totalmente de eso! Seguramente Lucio la necesitaba y por eso es que había venido a buscarle ¡Qué desconsiderada! Tomó su bolso y la encontró ahí intacta. Se la entregó de inmediato.

**- Lo siento, iba a esperar para entregártela después de tu juego pero surgió otro plan-**

Ahora fue Yaten quien entrecerró los ojos hacia Serena pero si ésta lo notó pues fue bastante hábil en disimularlo. Lucio se colocó su gorra y la magia que expedían sus ojos se desvaneció una vez más.

**- Tenemos que tomar algunas de este juego- **habló Yun hacia Lucio**- ¿Te unes?-**

**- Vine solo a eso- **respondió él concisamente

El frente de Serena se pobló de arrugas. Así que no había venido por su gorro sino que para fotografiar el juego ¿Entonces por que había subido a la galería? El brazo de Yaten en su espalda la sacó de sus pensamientos.

**- Si quieres ir, ve. Nos encontramos cuando el partido acabe-**

Serena asintió y estiró las piernas ya agarrotadas antes de ponerse de pie. Yaten le pasó el bolso para que se lo colgara y se sacó su gorro de lana y lo puso en la cabeza de Serena.

**- Allí abajo de seguro hace más frío-**

Una sonrisa se escapó de la boca de Serena. Últimamente estaba recibiendo muchos sombreros prestados…

Le dio un último abrazo, besó su mejilla y arregló su cabello despeinado debido a la falta de su gorro.

**- Gracias Yaten, hoy fue una linda tarde. Te quiero-**

El chico apretó la mano de Serena con fuerza.

**- No olvides nada de lo que platicamos hoy-**

**- No lo haré- **prometió

Ya lista para bajar Serena miró a Yun y a Lucio quienes ya estaban platicando acerca de que lado fotografiarían mejor.

**- Vamos-**

Los tres se dispusieron a descender. Y antes de dejar atrás a sus amigos la mente de Serena se detuvo en dos imágenes. Lita y Jay reían acerca de algo que había sucedido en el campo de fútbol mientras que Thomas y Mina estaban discutiendo metros más allá.

En tanto Taiki golpeteó el hombro de su hermano para que éste se diera la vuelta.

**- ¿Has visto algo del juego?-**

**- Está suspendido porque un jugador del equipo contrario fue tacleado muy duro, creo que su pierna está rota-**

La palidez en el rostro de Taiki fue evidente y Yaten sonrió al verle actuar así Era como si hubiera podido leer la mente de su hermano antes de que dijera cualquier cosa.

**- Y no, no fue Seiya quien lo hirió-** le tranquilizó- **así que** **guarda la palidez para después. El juego aún no termina-**

**..*..**

**- Nunca había prestado atención pero ahora que lo veo este deporte es complicado-** confesó algo apenada. A ella se le daban bien las actividades físicas pero el fútbol americano escapaba de sus manos.

Jay con paciencia volvió a repasar la explicación.

**- Nuestro equipo es el ofensivo, osea que la misión que tienen es atacar y mover el balón cuantas yardas sea posible hacia la línea de anotación-**

**- Y el otro equipo es el defensivo y tiene que detener al nuestro-**

**- ¡Exacto!-** exclamó Jay luciendo como un niño pequeño. Lita no pudo evitar sonreír con él. A pesar de que Mina le había hecho prometer mantenerse alejada de pronto se vio sentada a su lado y platicando amenamente. Descubrió que era un sabelotodo en la mayoría de los deportes y que también se le daba fácil explicar con términos sencillos. Se veía aún más lindo hablando y gesticulando.

Mina había tenido razón; este chico era peligrosamente encantador y para asegurarse de que no terminaría prácticamente babeando sobre él al terminar la noche había limitado el contacto al mínimo, pero de vez en cuando se descubría contra su propia voluntad examinando su rostro y retirando la mirada antes de que él se diera cuenta. En conclusión Jay era dolorosamente bello. Si Mina la capturara así…

**- Y el jugador que se lesionó- **dijo Lita de pronto, concentrándose en el juego**- ¿Qué puesto ocupaba?-**

Los ojos se le iluminaron cuando Lita pareció interesarse aún en el tema que discutían.

**- A esos jugadores se les llama **_**safeties**_** o la última línea de defensa y ellos tienen que evitar que los atacantes hagan ****el touchdown cosa que creo no podrán hacer. La defensa de los rivales es fuerte pero nuestro mariscal de campo es fenomenal. No lo había notado antes pero me impresionó-**

La cara de Lita volvió a parecer perdida.

**- ¿Mariscal de campo? ¿Es como el capitán o algo así?-**

**- mm…**- murmuró Jay**- algo así. El **_**Quarterback**_** o mariscal de campo es el jugador que recibe las instrucciones del entrenador y le explica a sus compañeros la jugada que se hará. Digamos que es el cerebro, él aporta la táctica y los demás la llevan a cabo-**

Lita intentó identificar cual era ese jugador. De pronto se le ocurrió que tal vez ese era el puesto de Seiya.

**- ¿Es Seiya el **_**Quarterback**_**?-**

**- No-** respondió de inmediato- **Seiya es el receptor. Si te fijas Seiya siempre está junto a ese jugador-**

Jay estiró el brazo para mostrarle.

**- El **_**Quarterback **_**y el receptor siempre trabajan juntos. Seiya tiene como labor atrapar los pases del mariscal de campo para conseguir hacer touchdown o avanzar yardas. Seguramente Seiya juega en ese puesto porque es muy alto y rápido. Generalmente el receptor tiene esas características-**

Ambos pares de ojos se concentraron en Seiya, quien justamente corría más de medio campo con el balón en la mano derribando a todo defensa que se le cruzara hasta llegar a la línea de anotación y marcar majestuosamente. El público se rindió ante él. Hasta Lita tuvo que reconocerlo y aplaudir.

**- Así que Seiya y Serena…-** comenzó a decir Jay con voz tranquila- **el fin de la historia del príncipe adolescente del rock y la chica común y corriente de la que se enamoró-**

¿Cuán errado podía estar Jay con esa apreciación? De todas maneras Lita no haría nada por sacarlo de su impresión.

**- ¿Qué tan afectada está ella con el rompimiento?-**

Lita le miró de reojo con algo de recelo.

**- ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?-**

**- Si la invito a salir…- **dijo sin rodeos

El corazón de Lita se aceleró pero su rostro permaneció impávido.

**- ¿aceptaría?-**

¿Acaso era posible que todos los hombres de la tierra sintieran una debilidad innata hacia Serena? definitivamente ya no podía tratarse de una coincidencia. Lita se cruzó de brazos intentando disimular su contrariedad.

**- No lo creo-** respondió con voz tirante

**- ¿No lo crees o definitivamente no?-**

Sus ojos, los que no había notado eran grises con algunas motas color café, parecieron más interesados de lo que Lita hubiera creído o querido.

**- Definitivamente no- **

Él asintió y al minuto sonrió desalentado.

**- ¡Vaya es una lástima! Serena es de todo mi gusto-**

**- ¿De tu gusto?-** preguntó Lita escapándosele las palabras antes de que pudiera pensarlas

Jay no pareció perturbado por su desliz.

**- Me gustan las chicas que parecen frágiles, me despiertan ganas de querer abrazarlas todo el tiempo-**

El corazón de Lita zapateó y luego cayó a sus pies. Con un esfuerzo inusitado logró sonreír y verse despistada.

**- ¿Eso quiere decir que nunca has salido con alguien que no se vea así?-**

**- ¿Para que salir con alguien que no te necesita?-**

El rubor subió por las mejillas de Lita hasta que casi no pudo respirar debido a la presión. Pero no se trataba de vergüenza o humillación. Este chico era un idiota superficial de lo peor y la había hecho enfurecer. No solo estaba subvalorando a Serena etiquetándola sin siquiera conocerla sino que de paso estaba ofendiéndola a ella ¿Las chicas con apariencia fuerte debían de estar solas, según su teoría?

El entrecejo de Lita se frunció hondamente.

**- ¿Cómo sabes que Serena es frágil? ¿Y como sabes que las chicas que no se ven así en realidad no necesitan a alguien a su lado? ¿Cómo evalúas a la gente? ¿Un par de minutos y ya sabes como son en realidad?-**

Jay abrió la boca recién percatándose de que tal vez había cometido un error.

**- Yo…solo comento lo que veo-**

**- Si, eso ya lo dijiste antes. No es una buena excusa- **

Intentó sonreír y con eso lograr que Lita se le uniera pero no funcionó como esperaba. La ira de Lita creó aún más ¿Mina había tenido razón? ¿Era con una sonrisa que hacía que las chicas se desmayaran a su paso?

**- Hey, no te molestes-** intentó persuadirla- **era solo una apreciación puedo equivocarme. Soy imperfecto en ocasiones-**

¿Cómo era posible que con cada palabra pudiera arruinarlo aún más? Jay era un pedante a nivel profesional.

**- ¿Sabes?-** le dijo Lita alejándose un brazo de distancia- **deberías haber hecho caso a tus amigos cuando te sugirieron cerrar la boca-**

Con esa última frase Lita logró que su siempre jovial rostro cambiara a uno más serio.

**- ¿Dije algo que te ofendió? Por que estoy casi seguro que no-**

**- ¡Absolutamente todo lo que dices es ofensivo!-** exclamó la chica exasperada

Lita se puso de pie y tomó su bolso para marcharse de ahí. Iría con Serena o con Mina o se uniría a Yaten, Taiki y Amy. Jay se quedó pensando en lo que Lita le había dicho.

**- Las chicas no suelen decirme eso a menudo-**

La nariz de Lita expulsó aire caliente.

**- ¿Y qué es lo que te dicen?-**

Una sonrisa deslumbrante escapó de sus labios. Dientes perfectos. Lo que faltaba

**- Que soy genial-**

Lita cerró los ojos cuando le oyó decir aquello. Debía marcharse antes de que lo matara. Mina había tenido tanta razón…

**- Pues noticia de último minuto; las chicas te mienten y probablemente te han mentido toda la vida porque así como tú discriminas con un dedo quien merece tu compañía y quien no, ellas hacen lo mismo contigo-**

Lita colgó el bolso en su hombro con rudeza.

**- Eres una cara linda pero nada más que eso. Adiós-**

**..*..**

Thomas intentó abrazar a Mina por enésima vez.

**- ¡Vamos Mina! sabes que no es mi culpa que Jay sea así-**

La rubia se puso rígida haciendo que el empeño de Thomas por abrazarla se hiciera más complicado.

**- ¡Ese chico no me gusta! No me gusta como trata a las mujeres y no me gusta que esté rondando a mis amigas por esa misma razón-**

**- ¡Pero si yo no lo invité!-** exclamó Thomas acongojado- **fue Yun quien los trajo y por otro lado no está rondando a las chicas. A Serena tal vez pero…-**

Los ojos de Mina se ampliaron aterrorizados.

**- ¿A Sere? ¿Intentas decirme que ese odioso neandertal pretende conquistar a mí Serena?-**

¿Cómo es que una chica que medía veinte centímetros menos que él pudiera atemorizarlo tanto cuando se ponía así? Thomas tragó con dificultad.

**- ¡No, no es así! él solo se comporta coqueto con Serena así como con todas las mujeres-**

Los brazos de Mina volaron a su cintura mientras zapateaba insistentemente con su pie en el suelo.

**- Thomas…-** murmuró con voz gutural salida de una película de terror- **Si ese chico le pone un dedo encima a Serena…-**

**- Le corto el dedo-** respondió de inmediato Thomas esperando que con esa respuesta la ira de Mina retrocediera**- o mejor aún, la mano. Le corto la mano- **se corrigió a sí mismo con un filo de desesperación en la voz

El cuerpo de Mina se fue relajando y por consiguiente el de Thomas también. Casi podía percibir que la tormenta estaba a punto de decantar.

**- Bien**- dijo finalmente Mina con voz apaciguada- **Ese chico no me gusta-**

- **Ya lo noté, amor**- se atrevió a decir Thomas

**- Cualquier otro menos ese-** repitió ella

Thomas ocultó una sonrisa.

**- Mensaje recibido ¿ahora por favor podrías abrazarme?-**

Mina caminó hacia Thomas y rodeó su cuello. Thomas suspiró como si le hubieran devuelto uno de sus pulmones.

**- ¡Dios Mina! eres más difícil de derrotar que un equipo completo de baloncesto-** confesó con aire cansado

**- No me derrotaste-** le corrigió con malicia- **me hiciste una promesa que espero cumplas-**

Thomas besó la boca de Mina fugazmente.

**- Solo para aclaraciones futuras ¿Tengo que herir a todos los chicos que se acerquen a Serena o este rechazo es solo con Jay?-**

**- Solo con Jay-** le aseguró**- los demás están admitidos y algunos podrían ser recibidos hasta con mucho gusto si se empeñan en ello-**

Ya de la mano y reconciliados se encaminaron hacia la cafetería.

**- ¿Algunos?- **preguntó Thomas conociendo a la perfección la mente de su novia- **¿Qué está maquinando ese cerebrito tuyo?-**

Los ojos de Mina brillaron de exaltación.

**- Lucio es lindo-**

**- Ah, ya veo. Debí verlo antes de hecho**- respondió Thomas entendiéndolo todo**- así que estás en plan de celestina. Buena suerte con eso, la necesitarás con él-**

Mina se acercó a su oído.

**- Soy la diosa del amor no lo olvides-**

**- Pues ni los dioses podrían luchar contra la voluntad de Lucio, créeme-**

Thomas parecía bien seguro de su amigo pero no conocía cierta información que Mina si manejaba.

**- Sé algunas cosas-** murmuró con voz cantarina

La sonrisa de Thomas se amplió.

**- Y conociéndote como lo hago, me la dirás-**

A veces Thomas dudaba qué amaba más Mina; a él o los chismes.

**- Serena nos comentó el otro día que Lucio la mira de una forma bastante especial-**

Thomas frenó su andar.

**- ¿especial? Define especial-**

Mina miró hacia el cielo mientras Thomas aguardaba algo más interesado en el tema que antes.

**- ¿En palabras de Serena?-**

Thomas asintió y Mina se aclaró la garganta para imitar la voz de su amiga.

_- "_**_Siento que sabe de mí, que ve a través de mí, que no puedo esconderle nada. Eso me asusta y al mismo tiempo quiero que siga haciéndolo para poder descubrir la razón. Me intriga como nunca antes"-_**

La cara de Thomas fue tan graciosa que Mina rió hasta que lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos.

**- Lo estás inventando-** logró decir al fin

**- ¡Thomas!-** gritó ésta ofendida- **¡soy chismosa pero no mentirosa! Es cierto, si quieres pregúntale a Sere estoy segura que también te lo comentará. Y de paso podrías hablar también con él para saber que significan esas miraditas-**

El asombro de Thomas aún no terminaba. Volvió tomar la mano de su novia y continuaron avanzando.

**- Me parece muy extraño…Lucio…es…es... ¡Lucio!-** gritó no pudiendo explicarlo de otra manera- **él no mira, ni se acerca a otras personas que sus amigos, que son muy pocos-**

**- Lo que hace la situación aún más especial según mi punto de vista-**

Ambos caminaron varios minutos en silencio hasta que Thomas se llevó la mano de Mina a los labios y la besó.

**- Tú eres especial también-**

**- ¿Por qué lo dices?-**

Llegando a la cafetería hicieron la fila para comprar algo de comer.

- **Cualquier chica hubiera preferido al tipo sonriente, fácil de llevar y no al introvertido e ilegible chico que es Lucio-**

Algo en esas palabras calaron hondo en Mina. Thomas estaba muy equivocado pues ella había elegido exactamente a quien él señalaba. Mina abrazó a Thomas y besó su cuello y luego su mejilla.

**- No soy tan especial como crees. Escogí al sonriente…al menos para mí-**

La mirada de Thomas trasmitió aún más cosas que aquellas que se podían decir voz alta. Y Mina las leyó todas. Eran las ventajas de haber elegido a quien no tenía secretos en su corazón al menos para quien amaba.

El teléfono celular de Thomas vibró en su pecho y con rapidez lo sacó. Leyó la pantalla con atención.

**- Es mi mamá. Quédate en la fila. Tengo dinero en el bolso, yo invito-**

Dejó en manos de Mina uno de sus bolsos y besó su frente alejándose hacia el exterior. Mina comenzó a elegir qué es lo que deseaba comer y qué compraría también para Thomas.

Sumó cuánto sería en total y abrió el bolso de Thomas en búsqueda de dinero. Lo extrajo pero se percató que aún no era suficiente. En un bolsillo color gris notó que había algo guardado con la forma de una billetera. Thomas no le había indicado que podía sacar dinero de allí pero no creía que fuera algo malo hacerlo así que abrió y tomó la billetera.

Era de cuero color negro y en realidad parecía ser la típica billetera de chico. Corrió el cierre y allí tomó un par de billetes más. Antes de cerrarla y volver a guardarla en su lugar decidió investigar un poco más.

Vigiló la entrada para comprobar que Thomas aún hablaba por teléfono y prosiguió con su plan. Había fotografías guardadas en su interior de su madre, su hermana y padre. Algunas de él cuando asistía a la primaria y la secundaria. Un recorte de diario de su antiguo equipo de baloncesto. Mina sonrió encantada de poder conocer algo del pasado de su novio. Cuando algo más la hizo prestar más cuidado.

Era la fotografía de una chica preciosa con el cabello color canela y ojos verdes profundos que sonreía a la lente como si quien hubiera estado sosteniendo la cámara fuera la cosa más maravillosa del mundo. Las manos de Mina temblaron cuando volteó la fotografía y leyó la dedicatoria. _"Primer día"_

Mina dejó a un lado las otras fotografías y revisó con ahínco las demás. Había al menos diez tomas más con iguales dedicatorias. _"Primera semana". "Segunda semana"._ _"Primer mes". "Tercer mes". "Seis meses". "Un año"._ Y en cada una de ellas aparecía exactamente la misma chica sonriente.

El pulso de Mina le hizo trastabillar. Era ella. La antigua novia de Thomas. Sara. Guardada en su billetera por montón ¿Se había olvidado que las portaba? ¿O las mantenía ahí a propósito? ¿Veía las fotografías a diario? ¿En clases, en su casa, después de estar con ella?

El hambre de saber más creció en Mina con voracidad y en minutos se vio revisando todos los rincones de la billetera. Había boletos de conciertos antiguos, direcciones, jugadas de baloncesto y un contrato.

Mina se detuvo y leyó. Un contrato de amor perpetuo firmado por Sara y Thomas. Juraban jamás romperlo, jamás invalidarlo. Jamás olvidarse, amarse por siempre…

Las fotografías se resbalaron de sus manos y se deslizaron por el suelo.

**- ¡Maldición!-** exclamó Mina al tiempo que caía de rodillas para reunirlas rápidamente.

Las agarró y las apiló como pudo aunque no recordaba su orden original.

Una de las fotografías voló un poco más lejos de su alcance así que se estiró a vista de todos los que hacían fila. Una mano fue más rápida que ella y la recogió del suelo. Mina suspiró aliviada.

**- Grac….-**

A medida que fue levantando la vista el corazón comenzó a martillarle con más violencia hasta que pudo notar que había reconocido la pulsera de la muñeca de Thomas aún antes de entender que había sido él quien había recogido la fotografía. Mina se puso de pie rápidamente con el miedo y la vergüenza consumiéndole la respiración.

**- Thomas, yo…-**

Las manos del chico se hicieron rápidamente de la fotografía mientras su vista, pegada a la toma era imposible de leer.

**- No sabía que ya estábamos en la etapa de revisar nuestras cosas a escondidas del otro**-

Las mejillas le ardieron y dio un paso hacia él.

**- Necesitaba dinero y el del bolso no alcanzaba y…-**

**- ¿Y decidiste que de paso registrarías mis cosas personales?-**

El rostro de Thomas estaba tan pálido que no parecía el mismo chico con el que había estado abrazada hacía menos de cinco minutos. Había cambiado o más bien ella lo había hecho cambiar en cuestión de segundos.

**- Thomas lo siento no quise hacerlo-**

¿Era eso cierto? ¿En realidad no había querido llegar tan lejos?

Los ojos de Thomas escudriñaron su rostro.

**- No Mina. No me mires así, como si no hubieras querido nada de esto porque no te creo-**

Irrespetuosa, estúpida y mentirosa. Se calló y bajó la vista. Ni siquiera podía verle a la cara.

**- Lo siento-** volvió a repetir aunque sabía que no solucionaría las cosas

Thomas parecía no entender que estaba pasando. Lo veía todo como si fuera parte de un mundo surrealista en el que había entrado luego de hablar con su madre. Mina acababa de violar su intimidad de la forma más cruel.

**- ¿Podrías devolverme mis cosas?- **

La voz le falló pero no retrocedió. Mina estiró las manos para devolverle el bolso y todo lo demás. Cuando éste las recibió capturó alguno de sus dedos.

**- Amor lo siento mucho, mírame-**

Pero Thomas no fue capaz de levantar la vista.

**- Dime que hacer para remediarlo-** balbuceó con los ojos anegados en lágrimas

El chico tomó sus cosas cuidando de cortar inmediatamente el contacto con ella.

**- ¿Podrías por favor decirle a los demás que surgió algo en casa y debo irme?-**

No. Thomas se iría y no solucionarían las cosas.

**- ¿Podemos por favor platicar? No te vayas así-**

Thomas colgó ambos bolsos en su hombro luego de guardar muy bien su billetera.

- **Asegúrate de no volver a casa sola-**

Se fue sin decir nada más dejando a Mina plantada en medio de la cafetería. las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas mientras corría para alcanzarle.

**- ¡Thomas espera! ¡Perdóname!-**

Tiró de su brazo y Thomas se sacudió el agarre con fuerza.

**- ¡No Mina esta vez no!- **gritó con los ojos inyectados en sangre-** Cada vez que te equivocas estoy disponible para hablarlo, para arreglarlo, para pasarlo por alto ¡Dios! ¡Incluso para echarme la culpa de ser necesario! porque te amo y he puesto mi vida en sacar adelante esta relación… pero esta vez no. No puedo ni quiero hacerlo. Respeto tu intimidad y jamás me he involucrado en tu vida privada sin antes preguntar antes ¿Y esto es lo que recibo? ¿Esto es lo que merezco por respetarte tanto?-**

La voz de Mina desapareció. Le fue imposible encontrarla para responder-

**- Me has traicionado, has violado uno de los momentos más horrendos de mi vida y con eso me has roto el corazón, así que déjame-**

Los sollozos de Mina no se hicieron esperar pero aún así Thomas no parpadeó.

**- Por favor no me llames ni trates de ubicarme. En serio no deseo verte en este momento-**

**..*..**

Yun hizo una toma de prueba cuando se percató que algo no estaba bien.

**- Oh no… ¡Maldición!-**

Lucio estuvo a su lado de manera inmediata.

**- ¿Qué pasa?-**

El puchero de Yun le hizo entender que la situación no era tan grave como lo había hecho parecer.

**- La batería de mi cámara está a punto de morir-**

**- ¿Acaso no la cargaste?-**

Esa era una de las reglas principales antes de comenzar una sesión.

**- ¡Claro que si! pero debo de haberla usado demasiado en el juego de baloncesto-**

Sacándose la cámara que pendía de su cuello Lucio le extendió la suya.

**- Toma, usa la mía-**

**- ¡No! tu también tienes que hacer las tuyas…-** suspiró y se ajustó el abrigo**- iré corriendo al salón de fotografía y tomaré una prestada. Volveré en cinco minutos-**

Lucio no se veía muy convencido.

**- ¿Quieres que vaya contigo?-**

Los ojos de Yun revolotearon de manera graciosa.

**- Lucio ¿qué puede pasarme dentro de la escuela? ¿tropezarme? ¿Equivocarme de salón y perderme? Relájate estaré de vuelta en un suspiro-**

Le lanzó un beso y de paso le guiñó un ojo a Serena quien estaba sentada sobre el césped a un metro de la línea que delimitaba el campo de fútbol. Había observado la escena con especial interés y diversión. Algo en ella se le había hecho similar. Lucio quien de pronto se vio solo caminó hacia Serena y se dejó caer junto a ella pero guardando cierta distancia. Vio como Serena sonreía sutilmente.

**- ¿Qué es lo que te divierte tanto?-**

La rubia movió la cabeza.

**- Me recordaste algo agradable-**

**- ¿Y eso sería…?-**

Con delicadeza pasó sus dedos por el césped.

**- Yaten puede ser así de sobreprotector conmigo cuando se lo propone. A veces me saca de quicio y le respondo cosas parecidas a las que te dijo Yun-**

**- ¿Y lo que te divierte es mi actitud o la de Yun?-**

Lo pensó unos momentos.

**- Ninguna de las dos, creo-** contestó con franqueza- **solo es lindo ver una amistad así. No son muy comunes-**

Cepilló el césped una y otra vez sintiendo en cada centímetro de su rostro la mirada de Lucio.

**- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-**

En parte Serena sabía que él quería decirle algo y no sabía si sería agradable de oír pero la curiosidad por saber qué la superó.

**- Claro-**

**- Le salvaste la vida a tu amigo, a Yaten**-

Serena no levantó la vista.

**- Eso no es una pregunta, pero sí. Es verdad-**

Lucio mantuvo la vista fija.

**- Cómo sucedió-**

A pesar del tiempo transcurrido a Serena aún le costaba platicar del tema. Pensar que por algunos minutos Yaten había dejado de pertenecer a este mundo la paralizaba de pavor.

**- Después de un concierto alguien le atacó y lo dejó desangrándose en la calle. Cuando llegamos todos creyeron que estaba muerto… pero yo no pude aceptarlo y corrí hacia él-**

Ese era el momento de cambiar un poco la historia. Lucio no podía conocer como realmente había ocurrido la hazaña.

**- Detecté pulso e hice todo lo posible por detener la hemorragia mientras los demás-Thomas creo- llamaba a una ambulancia. Cuando ésta llegó Yaten apenas si respiraba pero logró ingresar al hospital y recibir atención médica-**

Eso era todo lo que podía comentarle sin revelar pasajes secretos y que no entendería. A pesar de que sabía que era lo correcto, el mentir nuevamente a Lucio le provocó un rechazo complejo de disimular.

Al prologarse demasiado el silencio, Serena alzó la vista. Lucio seguía observándole.

**-¿Porque fuiste la única que creyó que aún no estaba muerto?-**

Era una pregunta aparentemente fácil de contestar pero tenía un trasfondo significativo.

**- No fue solo por que me negaba a perder a un amigo de esa manera…fue por Seiya. Es su hermano y cuando le vio caído…vi que eso lo estaba matando también y no pude soportarlo. Si no salvaba a Yaten no solo le perdería a él sino que también a Seiya-**

Su atención se desvió de Lucio al campo de fútbol. Seiya corría al otro extremo del césped tras un jugador con los hombres casi el doble de anchos que él.

**- Supongo que Seiya quedó muy agradecido por lo que hiciste por su hermano-**

**- Sí…él si-** respondió Serena sonriendo**- mucho. No podía creerlo-**

Pero algo le hizo creer a Lucio que Serena no estaba siendo completamente honesta.

**- Te vi sonreír sinceramente hace menos de diez minutos cuando estabas con Yaten. La que me acabas de dar…ni siquiera es una pálida sombra-**

Sus ojos nuevamente revolotearon de manera instantánea hacia Seiya. Era eso o soportar la persistente expresión de Lucio.

**- Después del accidente algo ocurrió entre Yaten y yo. Algo más poderoso que la amistad o incluso que el amor nos mantiene unidos ahora. Como si nuestros sentimientos se hubieran magnificado desde ese día-**

**- Cambiaron- **

Serena miró a Lucio fijamente por primera vez en la tarde.

**- me refiero a ustedes. Cambiaron después del accidente- **agregó más ampliamente

**- Si-** dijo ésta con dificultad- **cambiamos-**

**- Pero Seiya no lo comprendió-**

Hablar de Seiya de por sí ya era complicado pero si a eso le agregaba mencionar los constantes problemas que habían suscitado entre ellos la cercanía que había nacido entre ella y Yaten lo hacía aún peor. Eso sin contar que ahora los estaba ventilando con Lucio. La situación ya no podía ser más extraña.

**- Seiya luchó por hacerlo, soy testigo de que lo intentó pero supongo que es difícil de comprender que de un momento a otro tu hermano ya no sea el mejor amigo de tu novia sino que prácticamente la otra mitad de su ser-**

Y ahí estaba. Las palabras que faltaban para que Lucio agregara una cosa más a la interminable lista de defectos que arrastraba Serena. Pero en cambio él solo se quedó ahí, sentado junto a ella oculto tras la visera de su gorra. Si Serena no hubiera estado medianamente familiarizada con esa actitud habría pensado que la plática le era totalmente indiferente pero en cambio más bien parecía estar inmerso en ella.

**- Ayudar a devolverle la vida a alguien…no me imagino algo que pueda cambiar más a un ser humano que eso-**

¿Qué había querido decir con eso? ¿Él estaba intentando ponerse en su lugar o lo decía por experiencia propia?

**- Creo que ahora entiendo varias cosas-**

Los pensamientos de Serena fueron volteados y dejados en cero cuando Lucio hizo algo que la dejó en blanco. Con una mano en el suelo que usó de apoyo acortó la distancia entre ambos haciendo que quedaran a solo pasos de rozar sus narices.

**- El día de tu cumpleaños no fui justo contigo-**

¿Eso era una especie de disculpa? No parecía serlo pero con Lucio nunca se sabía que esperar. Serena intentó obviar por todos los medios que los ojos de él estaban más cerca de lo que recordaba.

**- ¿Qué?- **preguntó a punto del balbuceo infantil- **¿Ya no piensas que sea una mentirosa que desea hacerles daño con mis oscuros secretos?-**

**- Sí, aún creo que mientes más de lo que se deberías y que ocultas cosas a tus seres queridos-**

Eso apagó la chispa de confianza que había aparecido en Serena.

**- Oh, ya veo- **fue lo que alcanzó a decir

Seguramente su cara fue completamente un espectáculo porque incluso Lucio sonrió.

**- Ya no creo que haya una Serena real y otra no-**

Al ver que Serena no decía nada, alzó una ceja enviando un escalofrío severo a su espalda.

**- Ambas son verdaderas solo que una de ellas existe únicamente para ciertas personas-**

Misteriosamente fue él quien rompió el contacto visual primero.

**- Hay que ser paciente y dejar que se muestre-**

Algo en Serena se agitó y simplemente ya no lo pudo resistir más.

**- ¿Por que me miras así?-** susurró sin aliento

La mirada de Lucio por primera vez no le buscó. Aún así Serena insistió en obtener algún tipo de respuesta que dilucidara las miles de dudas que rondaban su cabeza.

**- Cada vez que lo haces siento que buscas algo. No sé lo que es, no se si es algo que tiene que ver conmigo o contigo y sinceramente no se si lo halles en mí-**

Los dedos de Lucio revolotearon primero por su cabello que colgaba fuera de su gorra y luego por su cámara, la que por cierto no había usado en todo ese tiempo.

Serena no lo había visto así…bueno nunca. Siempre era controlado y dueño tanto de sus palabras como de cada una de sus acciones. Pero justo en ese instante parecía perdido o más bien inseguro de algo. De pronto su expresión cambio y cuando alzó la vista parecía el mismo chico seguro que antes.

**- ¿No te da curiosidad saber que otras cosas he comprendido?-**

Serena estaba tan próxima a sus ojos que vio su verdadero color. Por algunos minutos quedó sin habla.

**- Si, pero…-**

**- También entendí porqué hay todo un ejército de personas dispuestas a ir a la guerra cuando tu nombre se menciona-**

Iba a tocarla. Lo haría y Serena no supo si retirarse o dejar que ocurriera pero mientras estaba decidiéndolo Lucio lo hizo por ambos y bajó la mano hacia el césped.

- **Es por ti, tienes algo que…-**

A lo lejos o lo que pareció ser lejos, Serena oyó un silbato sonar varias veces…

**- ¿Me creerías si te dijera que ya lo he visto antes, en…?-**

Gritos ásperos se oyeron desde el campo de fútbol. Serena desvió la vista desde Lucio hacia el lugar de origen de esos sonidos cuando vio que algo sucedía. Varios jugadores corrían y se concentraban en un solo punto; uno muy cerca de donde ellos estaban, pero la visibilidad era tan escasa y el lugar en donde ella estaba tan precariamente iluminado que no pudo notar nada raro.

**- Qué está pasando…-** dijo Serena poniéndose de pie. Tenía una muy mala corazonada. Y ese instante lo comprobó.

**- Oh, no. Oh no, no-**

Dijo casi atragantándose con su propia lengua. Lucio también se puso de pie y siguió la mirada de Serena.

- **Qué-**

Era Seiya. Y tenía su frente pegada a la de otro jugador de camiseta de otro color. Era casi veinte centímetros más alto que él. Estaban discutiendo y varios intentaban agarrarlo del brazo pero simplemente no reaccionaba.

**- Yo he visto esa mirada antes-** instintivamente Serena miró hacia las gradas. Yaten y Taiki tenían que bajar antes de que no pudieran frenarle- **Hay que detenerlo antes que…-**

El primer golpe no salió de la mano de Seiya pero sí el segundo y el tercero. Lo arrojaron con tanta fuerza al suelo que se arrastró por el césped algunos metros.

**- ¡Seiya!-** gritó Serena estirando los brazos hacia él. Los brazos de Lucio la detuvieron rápidamente.

**- ¿Nunca te han dicho que no hay que intervenir cuando dos chicos se pelean?-**

Pero Serena ya no estaba oyéndole, ni mirándole, ni prestándole la más mínima atención cuando era Seiya quien sangraba de la boca y volvía a ponerse de pie para contraatacar. Todo se desvió hacia él. Nada importaba.

**- ¡Déjame!-** exclamó con las lágrimas brotándole al instante

Taiki y Yaten entraron al césped y sosteniendo a su hermano de ambos brazos lo hicieron retroceder. No es que los demás jugadores no hubieran podido hacer lo mismo. Seiya simplemente no permitía que nadie más se le acercara sin que intentara atacarles con furia. Pero a sus hermanos no les haría eso.

**- ¡Yaten detenlo por favor!- **gritó Serena con desesperación

En una maniobra improvisada Yaten pasó un brazo alrededor de su cuello y apretó contrayendo los músculos hasta que la cara de Seiya se comenzó a poner púrpura por falta de aire. Así, casi sin oxígeno que lo mantuviera conciente Seiya trastabilló y finalmente obedeció. Sus brazos cayeron inertes a sus costados y su boca escupió algo de sangre mezclada con saliva. El contrincante en tanto fue sacado fuera de vista. Yaten se puso frente a él para evitar que Seiya siguiera con la mirada a su rival.

- **Seiya, ya basta ¡Reacciona soy tu hermano hazme caso!-**

Su rostro estaba deshecho. La ceja cortada sangraba ensuciando su cabello y su labio estaba partido a la altura de la comisura. Taiki en tanto tiró del cuello de Seiya suavemente, como si se tratara de un animal asustado que debía ser calmado.

**- Ya déjalo. Ya pasó-** le murmuraba al oído

Pero los ojos de Seiya solo estaban enfocados en un solo punto. Uno que hacía que las palabras de sus hermanos no valieran nada.

**- Sácala de aquí- **habló entre jadeos

Ambos se miraron sin saber a qué se refería, hasta que se les ocurrió mirar hacia donde Seiya lo hacía. Serena estaba revolviéndose entre las manos férreas de Lucio que la aprisionaban histérica por correr hacia donde ellos estaban.

**- Pero…-**

- **¡No quiero que me vea así!- **fue lo que Seiya dijo antes de pegar la vista al suelo**-** **¡llévatela lejos!-**

Yaten asintió hacia Taiki quien caminó junto a un herido Seiya hacia el otro extremo, en dirección a la enfermería. Yaten caminó hacia Serena pero no fue a ella a quien tenía pensado dirigirse. Amy se les unió corriendo desde las gradas.

**- Saquen a Serena de aquí-**

Sin siquiera necesitar más explicaciones Lucio soltó a Serena y dejó que Amy la rodeara con un brazo e intentara moverla.

**- ¡Qué! ¡Porqué que está pasando!-**

Pero Yaten continuo enfocado en Amy sin prestarle demasiada atención.

**- Amy ¿me harías el favor de acompañar a Serena a su casa?-**

**- Claro- **respondió Amy de inmediato

Yaten tomó el bolso de Serena pero ésta no se lo recibió. En cambio frunció el ceño perpleja.

**- ¿Por qué no hablas conmigo y por qué deseas que me vaya?-**

Muy a su pesar Yaten no tenía ánimos ni fuerzas para discutir con Serena. Rebuscó en su billetera para evitarle.

**- ¿Tienes dinero para un taxi? Puedo darte lo que necesitas e incluso puedo llamarlo si deseas-**

Estiró los billetes en su dirección pero Serena los rechazó con un manotón.

**- ¡No necesito tu dinero ni un taxi ni nada! ¡Necesito que me digas que está pasando!-**

Yaten la tomó del brazo y la encaminó hacia la salida con más brusquedad de la habitual.

**- Serena estoy cansado, alterado y con frío, no estoy de humor para tus niñerías así que toma el dinero y vete a tu casa. Yo te llamaré luego-**

**- ¡Suéltame!-** gritó con una mueca de dolor. Aún cuando Yaten lo hizo, sintió la presión de sus dedos sobre su antebrazo.

Lo enfrentó ante la mirada de Amy y Lucio. Pero Yaten le esquivó como pudo. El corazón de Serena se le desbocó embravecido.

**- Por qué no quieres que esté aquí-**

Y ahí estaba. Lástima en sus ojos cuando finalmente buscó su mirada. La había visto aquel día en que se había inmiscuido en su habitación intentando hacerla reaccionar y ahí estaba nuevamente. Aquello a lo que tanto temía.

**- Seiya no quiere verte- **le respondió casi en un susurro**- Quiere que te vayas, por eso necesito que lo hagas- **

Tanto el rostro como la expresión de Serena se cristalizaron. Podía sentir los ojos de Lucio y Amy en su nuca. Como si tener que oír algo así no fuera lo suficientemente doloroso, que hubieran testigos lo hacía aún peor.

**- ¿Fue algo que hice?- **logró decir casi sin voz

Un sufriente Yaten suspiró acongojado por ambos.

**- No lo sé… por favor solo vete a casa. Yo le diré que mandas saludos y te informaré de su estado- **

¿El Seiya que le estaba pidiendo que se retirara era el mismo que días atrás había estado platicándole de no romper completamente la conexión? La cabeza de Serena estaba tan confusa que incluso darle una respuesta convincente a Yaten le resultaba prácticamente imposible.

**- Oh yo… si. Lo haré-**

Sin mirar a nadie, especialmente a quienes le rodeaban, Serena ajustó su bolso en su hombro.

**- Sere…lo siento-** le pidió Yaten a su espalda- **Solo comprende-**

Aunque Serena sabía que debía hacerlo, una parte de ella se rehusaba a entenderlo.

**- Lo entiendo-** respondió para contentarle- **Dile que… pasé a saludar-**

El temor de dejar a Serena sola después de esto se acrecentó en Yaten. Se hallaba tan dividido que no sabía como manejar la situación.

**- ¿Amy? ¿Podrías ir con Serena?-**

**- No-** intervino Serena con voz monótona- **puedo ir a casa sola. Necesito ir a casa sola-**

Ver a Serena partir así estaba causando en Yaten una verdadera molestia física. Era como si el cordón que los unía estuviera estirado a más no poder; mientras más Serena se alejaba más sentía en su estómago una tirantez. Pero su mente trajo de inmediato la imagen de Seiya en el campo de fútbol y obligó a esa sensación a calmarse más no así a desaparecer. Había alguien que necesitaba más de su compañía y no podía pasar por alto aquello. En ese preciso momento Seiya se veía en peor estado que Serena por muy increíble que eso pudiera parecer.

**- No me gusta-** confesó finalmente- **no me gusta dejarte sola-**

Serena lo sabía pero jamás haría a Yaten decidir entre ella y su hermano. No solo por que eso le parecía egoísta sino porque la respuesta podría asustarla.

**- Lo sé pero no te preocupes, estaré bien-**

O al menos eso esperaba.

**- Dile que lo lamento-**

Yaten asintió y se despidió a duras penas de ella.

**- Él lo sabe-** dijo casi para sí- **cualquiera sea la razón, él lo sabe-**

**..*..**

**-¡Auch!-** gritó Seiya por tercera vez mientras la enfermera suturaba su ceja con prolijidad.

**- Deberías haberlo pensado antes de agarrarte a golpes**- le respondió sin inmutarse- **ahora no te muevas. Esto molestará-**

Con un algodón empapado de alcohol limpió la mejilla que tenía unos rasguños

**- ¿Al menos el otro quedó tan mal como tú?-**

Con una mueca Seiya intentó superar el ardor terrible que le recorrió todos los nervios del rostro.

**- No lo creo- **murmuró con los dientes apretados para no volver a gritar**- me llevé la peor parte-**

La enfermera asintió mientras buscaba entre sus cajones un pedazo de gasa quirúrgica esterilizada.

**- Es una lástima oír eso-**

La empapó en crema aséptica y la pegó a la ceja de Seiya.

**- Tienes un lindo rostro ¿valió la pena siquiera magullarlo así?-**

La puerta de los insumos médicos era de vidrio y a través de ella Seiya pudo tener un primer plano de su cara. Parecía que un panal de abejas se hubiera trasladado a su cara.

**- Pensé que sí pero ahora…-**

**- Ahora te sientes como un verdadero idiota-**

Seiya intentó sonreír pero la boca le dolía demasiado.

**- Gracias, eso define tal cual como me siento**-

La cortina blanca de la enfermería que separaba la camilla de la otra mitad de la sala fue descorrida por un serio Taiki. Seiya intentó voltear la cabeza pero la enfermera se lo impidió.

**- Estaré lista en un minuto. Podrás llevártelo luego-**

Taiki asintió.

**- Muchas gracias-**

Lo último que quedaba por curar de Seiya eran los nudillos de sus manos. La enfermera los inspeccionó a la luz.

**- No puedo hacer mucho por ellos. Te aconsejo que pongas hielo en esa mano y tomes varios analgésicos-**

Pero Seiya estaba preocupado por otra especie diferente de dolor.

**- ¿Qué tan enojado estás conmigo, Taiki?-**

Una silla chirrió cuando Taiki la tomó para sentarse en ella. Controlarse con Seiya estaba resultando un verdadero trabajo pesado.

**- Seiya ¿Qué pretendías con esto? ¿Qué te sancionaran por toda la temporada? Por que eso es lo único que lograste el día de hoy-**

Genial. Su única distracción ahora peligraba por no poder controlarse un par de minutos.

**- En mi defensa, yo no di el primer golpe-**

**- No me vengas con esa excusa de niño de segundo grado, diste los otros. Es lo mismo-**

La enfermera comenzó a retirar los implementos que había usado en la curación todo en el más absoluto silencio.

**- ¿Dónde está Yaten?-** preguntó al rato

Taiki suspiró mientras subía sus anteojos por el puente de su nariz.

**- Se quedó platicando con el entrenador para saber que sucederá contigo-**

Ruidos de pasos se oyeron en el pasillo.

**-Amy está afuera. Ha estado esperando para saber como te encuentras. Quizás Serena también esté ahí-**

**- No quiero verla-**

La enfermera movió la cabeza.

**- Una mujer. Debí imaginar el motivo-**

Seiya alzó una ceja. La que no estaba cortada.

**- ¡Hey! algo de privacidad ¿no?-**

Ella botó los guantes de látex que traía puestos al basurero junto con todo lo demás.

**- No he dicho nada- **murmuró

Taiki suspiró.

**- ¿Y que harás si está afuera? ¿Ignorarla?-**

Por supuesto que se refería a Serena.

**- Pues sal dile que estoy vivo. Es todo lo que necesita saber**-

Esperaba que la conversación no estuviera siendo escuchada desde el otro lado de la pared.

**- No seas maleducado. No va bien en ti-**

La boca de Seiya se apretó con fuerza.

**- Lo siento- **se disculpó**- pero realmente no puedo verla-**

La mano estaba comenzando a latirle y se notaba que la hinchazón se estaba abriendo paso con rapidez.

**- ¿Por qué tenía que aparecer justo hoy? Lo estaba manejando tan bien y de pronto todo se volvió negro. La vi y mi concentración se fue por el desagüe. Si hubiera estado mirando al campo en vez de a su rostro pegado al de ese tipo habría visto a ese jugador correr hacia mí. Pero no lo vi porque así soy yo. Seiya el idiota… el que deja incluso de respirar cuando ve a Serena-**

Se apuntó a sí mismo con ambos pulgares para enfatizar su punto.

**- ¿Y por eso golpeaste al jugador? ¿Porque te tacleó mientras estabas distraído?-**

**- Lo golpeé por que era eso o correr hacia ese chico que estaba con Serena y matarlo-**

Los tendones de Seiya sobresalieron de sus brazos haciéndose más visibles de lo común.

**- Seiya…-** comenzó Taiki cansado- **¿En serio deseas continuar con esto? Por que a mi esto me está pareciendo más extenuante que antes. Si tan solo…-**

**- No puedo dejar que Serena vea esto, como me afecta cada momento de su vida en que no es parte de la mía. Es humillante**-agregó al fin

Eso era nuevo. Taiki sabía que con Seiya había que ser cuidadoso cuando se platicaba de algunas cosas.

**- Nunca antes te importó eso-**

Se sobó los nudillos haciendo muecas de dolor cada vez que ejercía demasiada presión en ellos.

**- Por que nunca antes había estado tan perturbado como ahora. Apenas si me reconozco que te hace pensar que Serena lo hará-**

**- Siempre lo ha hecho-**

Lamentablemente las cosas eran más complicadas que como Taiki las veía.

**- Eso es parte del pasado, cuando estaba con ella y era normal que me sintiera así pero ahora… soy yo el que decidió alejarse, el que le puso la lápida a la relación. Tengo que superarlo de una buena vez-**

Solo por algunos segundos Taiki comprendió porque Yaten perdía la paciencia constantemente con su hermano menor. Seiya haciéndose el duro era insufrible.

- **Seiya esto no es superarlo…es cambiar un dolor por otro dolor-**

Su hermano simplemente guardó silencio y generalmente cuando alguien lo hacía era porque no sabía que decir o porque lo que oía era cierto.

**-¿Así será a partir de ahora?- **insistió Taiki**- ¿Será como Yaten dijo? ¿Cada vez que te des cuenta que tu resolución no es tan firme como creías te enfrascarás en una pelea?-**

Lo único que obtuvo fue un encogimiento de hombros. Taiki vio en su cabeza lo que se vendría para Seiya si no le orientaban al respecto.

**- Pues si ese es el camino que has decidido tomar no le veo un futuro prometedor-**

La enfermera volvió y le dio una mirada a Taiki que claramente quería decir que necesitaba el lugar para atender a otras personas así que Taiki tendría que terminar pronto la plática no obstante sentía que tenía miles de cosas por decirle.

**- Escucha Seiya-** le dijo algo más bajito- **No hay golpe demasiado fuerte ni cuerpo que aguante esta especie de compensación que tratas de lograr. Es insano-**

**- Y crees que no lo sé-** murmuró apesadumbrado

Vio el rostro agotado de Taiki y el remordimiento avanzó en su interior. Seguramente Yaten estaba igual de preocupado intentando solucionar sus desastres que no eran pocos. Seiya se estaba transformando en un huracán nivel cinco arrasando todo a su paso y sus hermanos eran quienes recolectaban los escombros y socorrían a los damnificados. Tenía que hacer algo para que sus hermanos dejaran de cargar con ese peso extra.

**- Mira Taiki…-** dijo poniéndose de pie y tomando sus cosas hoy- **me descontrolé lo reconozco y lo siento pero ha sido una excepción. Evitaré las confrontaciones y eventualmente lo superaré. No se volverá a repetir. Lo prometo-**

Si Taiki pudiera creer en esa promesa tanto como en Seiya mismo…

**- Si las personas pudieran deseneramorarse "eventualmente" ¿no crees que ya habrían encontrado la cura para el corazón roto?-**

El hombro de Seiya dolía, seguramente tendría que ponerse hielo ahí también.

**- Eso no es alentador-**

Con ayuda de Taiki, Seiya logró ponerse su abrigo.

**- Pienso que tu decisión fue razonable, madura y muy difícil de tomar. Eres valiente como muy pocos y por eso es que te apoyé antes, ahora y voy a estar contigo en todo el proceso no importa cuan duro sea- **

Con las manos en sus hombros Taiki volteó a Seiya.

**- ¿Pero…?- **

**- Pero no olvides que los sentimientos no son racionales y que lo superarás y dejarás de amar no cuando te lo propongas sino cuando sea tiempo de hacerlo-**

**..*..**

Serena llevaba más de media hora sentada sobre su cama aún con la ropa húmeda que había traído encima durante todo el día. Había caminado a su casa con prisa sabiendo que nadie la perseguía ni que nada emocionante le esperaba en casa tampoco. Era simplemente el deseo de poder llegar pronto a un lugar en el que se sentía a salvo aunque no estaba muy segura que era lo que le provocaba esa sensación de incertidumbre creciente. Tal vez la plática con Lucio o lo que sucedió después con Seiya la había dejado susceptible pero por muy tonto que pudiera parecer tenía una extraña sensación de que eso no era el motivo por el que se sentía así de insegura.

Con las rodillas pegadas al pecho Serena se balanceó hacia delante y hacia atrás todo lo que la cama se lo permitía. Tal vez su sexto sentido había alcanzado niveles desconocidos de percepción o quizás Seiya y su abierto rechazo hacia su persona habían terminado por trastornarla.

Intentando no pensar más en Seiya Serena se concentró en los demás ruidos de su casa. Oyó que la puerta principal se habría y al instante se oyeron pasos apresurados por la escalera con dirección hacia su habitación.

Dos toques rápidos. Serena al instante bajó los pies de la cama.

**- ¿Hija estas despierta?-**

Serena se aclaró la garganta.

**- Si mamá, pasa-**

La puerta se abrió.

**- Tienes visita ¿Le digo que pase o le recibirás abajo?-**

Serena no tenía idea de quien se trataba pero si su madre ofrecía verle ahí en su habitación debía ser alguien de confianza.

**- Uhm…dile que suba ¿Quién es?-**

Antes de salir su madre se detuvo en la puerta.

**- Es Sura-**

Serena se sorprendió y se reprendió mentalmente el no haber llamado a Sura cuando supo que había estado en casa días atrás. Con tantas cosas en la cabeza había olvidado preguntar que era lo que Sura deseaba platicarle. Serena saltó de la cama.

**- Si es ella estonces bajaré. Con su pierna lastimada le cuesta mucho moverse. Me pondré algo más cómodo y bajaré-**

Su madre asintió y cerró la puerta mientras Serena buscaba entre su closet algún pantalón más holgado. Se puso uno color blanco y una polera grande color verde. Sintiéndose algo mejor en ese aspecto pasó al baño a refrescarse el rostro y mirándose una última vez en el espejo bajó.

Sura estaba en el sofá pareciendo una versión mejorada de ella misma. Cuando Serena tuvo un primer plano de su rostro casi gimió por haber escogido ponerse una ropa tan fea. Sura sonrió cálidamente no reparando en ello.

**- Serena me alegra mucho verte-**

Serena no dejó que ella se pusiera de pie sino que la abrazó inclinándose hacia ella.

**- Sura también me alegro de verte y perdón por no llamarte. Supe que habías estado en casa pero pasaron tantas cosas ese día…-**

**- Por favor no te disculpes. Estoy al tanto de la mayoría de ellas-**

Serena tomó asiento a su lado.

**- Antes que comencemos a platicar ¿deseas comer algo?-**

Sura negó pero Serena estaba al tanto de lo tímida que era su amiga. Jamás se atrevería a confesar hambre aunque hubiera pasado días sin comer.

**- Traeré algunos pasteles y té. La verdad es que no he comido nada y aún no cenamos así que ¿me esperarías un momento?-**

**- Claro-**

Serena salió corriendo hacia la cocina y cinco minutos más tarde volvió cargando una bandeja con té caliente, biscochos y hasta galletas saladas por si a Sura no la motivaban tanto los dulces como a ella. Se encargó de servir te y de dejarlo a disposición de Sura por si finalmente decidía a aceptarle.

Cuando sintió comida en su estómago el ánimo de Serena se recuperó notablemente.

**- Aquel día cuando viniste a verme llegué cuando ya te habías marchado ¿Te sucede algo? ¿Tienes algún problema?-**

Las manos de Sura se agarraron al sofá.

**- Antes de platicar de mí tengo que preguntar como estás tú ¿Cómo han sido los días después del viaje a Kimokku?-**

Sura estaba al tanto del encuentro entre ella y Seiya así que por lo menos se ahorraría tiempo en la respuesta. Revolviendo el té para disolver el azúcar se aprestó a responder.

**- Han sido muy extraños si te soy honesta. Digamos que he tenido momentos muy buenos y momentos muy muy malos-**

Tomó la taza entre sus manos y sopló.

**- Mis rencillas con Setsuna y Hotaru han quedado atrás o al menos eso creo-**

**- Eso es excelente. Te debe hacer muy feliz-**

Bebió de su té y saboreó la canela que le agregó.

**- Mucho. Pensé que nunca podríamos entendernos pero ya ves…-**

Sura estiró la mano tentativamente para tomar una galleta.

**- ¿Y la escuela?-**

Serena bajó la taza y con un tenedor pinchó uno de los biscochos.

**- Intento mantenerme enfocada en otras cosas pero hay días como los de hoy en los que no me resulta del todo-**

Masticó y se volvió a reprender por centrar la conversación solo en ella.

**- ¿sabes? olvídalo. Mejor será que me digas que sucede contigo Sura-**

La aludida alzó la vista. Serena apuntó a sus manos ansiosas sobre su regazo.

**- Por como juegas con esa galleta sin ganas de comértela puedo adivinar que quieres decirme algo. Así que lo que sea, solo confía en mí y por favor hazlo-**

Pero Sura aún no se hallaba preparada para comenzar.

**- ¿Has hablado con tu madre?-** bajó la voz y se acercó más a su oído**- ¿me refiero a la Reina Serenity?-**

La pregunta llamó la atención de Serena al principio puesto que se suponía que Sura había estado presente cuando la Reina apareció ese día en casa.

**- Uhm si… charlamos ese día en el que tú también me esperabas ¿Te topaste con ella?-**

Sura movió la cabeza y masticó con lentitud. Serena estaba comenzando a comprender en algo la situación.

**- Espero que mi madre no haya sido demasiado dura contigo. Suele ser así las primeras veces-**

**- ¡O no!-** exclamó Sura al instante- **al contrario ella fue muy amable y comprensiva-**

**- ¿Comprensiva?-** preguntó Serena mientras probaba el segundo biscocho- **¿Platicaste con ella de algo en particular?-**

La mandíbula de Sura se endureció mientras sus ojos negros parecieron aún más profundos. Serena dejó de preocuparse por la comida y se concentró en la chica que tenía en frente. Se limpió la boca con la servilleta. Se giró para quedar de frente a Sura e intentó encontrarse con su mirada.

**- ¿Tal vez deseas hablar de eso conmigo también?- **

Para acercarse a Sura- _para realmente acercarse a ella_- había que ser sigilosa como un felino y eso es lo que Serena estaba intentando hacer; dándole la confianza para que se sintiera segura. Sura dejó la galleta sobre la bandeja y armándose de valor alzó la vista.

**- Sere hay tantas cosas que deseo contarte y juro que deseé hacerlo desde que nos conocimos pero tenía tanto miedo de que pensaras de forma diferente respecto a mí por mi pasado o que yo no pudiera ser la persona que necesitaras a tu lado que…-**

**- ¡Hey Sura detente!-**

La chica temblaba como si sus huesos estuvieran helados así que Serena hizo lo único que se le ocurrió para detener su sacudida. La abrazó tan fuerte que a Sura le fue imposible seguir moviéndose de esa forma. Serena acarició su cabello hasta que la respiración de Sura se hizo normal.

**- Tienes que tranquilizarte y dejar de balbucear tonterías. Nunca esperé nada más que tu amistad y eso es todo lo que he recibido siempre-**

Se separaron y sus cabellos se entremezclaron en un amasijo de cabello rubio.

**- ¿Así que por que no empiezas a relatarme eso que deseas contarme desde hace mucho para que yo pueda entenderlo?-**

La expectación por conocer algo del pasado y de la vida de Sura antes de la tierra despertó todos los sentidos de Serena y se preparó para oír todo lo que tuviera que decirle. Sura en tanto se removió y asintió como si con eso se estuviera convenciendo de abrirse con ella.

**- Hay algunas cosas de mí que no conoces, cosas de mi pasado. No son malas más bien son…extrañas**-

**- ¿Y llamas a mi vida normal?- **respondió Serena con una media sonrisa- **si no has corrido despavorida hacia otro lado después de conocer el mío lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti es oírte así que solo inténtalo. Verás que actualmente hay pocas cosas que me ahuyentan-**

Sura esperaba que después de decirle su secreto eso fuera cierto.

**- Está bien. Todo esto comenzó cuando era muy pequeña así que debo remontarme hacia atrás. Cuando tenía cinco años**…-

Sura relató capítulo por capítulo tanto su historia familiar como lo que sucedió después, todo ante la atenta mirada de Serena. Reveló su etapa en la escuela aislada de sus demás compañeros por ser lo que ellos consideraban diferente. Su primer episodio que la hizo ser aún más solitaria y discriminada por los demás, su encuentro con la Princesa Kakkyu, el nacimiento de su amistad y el episodio que ésta consideraba como el momento en el que había salvado su vida y la correspondiente retribución que la Princesa tuvo por ello. Finalizó con un pequeño resumen de lo que había sido su vida después de toparse en el camino de la Princesa hasta el momento en el que habían viajado a la tierra y le había conocido a ella.

Serena había tenido expresiones para cada momento de la historia. Se había entristecido hasta las lágrimas cuando Sura contó acerca de la pérdida de su familia y su posterior soledad. Molestia que hizo a sus dientes rechinar por el trato vejatorio que le habían dado desde muy temprana edad y por sobre todo asombro y admiración cuando Sura fue capaz de llegar a la parte en la que había _"visto"_ dos veces sucesos que finalmente terminaron por ocurrir de manera exacta a como Sura los vio. Definitivamente no podría verla de la misma forma a partir de ahora.

Tras una hora en la que Sura apenas si se había detenido un par de veces a respirar su voz se fue apagando hasta que solo reinó el silencio en la sala.

Serena frunció el entrecejo mientras reordenaba en su cabeza de acuerdo a su importancia las cosas que deseaba decir a su amiga. Y sus ideas eran varias.

**- Debo decir-** dijo tras varios minutos de reflexión- **que me alegra mucho que hayas decidido abandonar ese lugar y venir con nosotros a la tierra. Por lo que me dices ese nunca fue realmente un hogar así que deseo que encuentres uno aquí conmigo y los demás que te quieren mucho-**

La rubia de coletas se cruzó de brazos viéndose seria. Sura bebió té para combatir la sequedad de su paladar meditando acerca de esas palabras. Serena no sabía hasta que punto la tierra se estaba transformando en el hogar que nunca tuvo pero que siempre soñó en encontrar. Toda la calidez de la que había carecido cuando niña la estaba recibiendo a diario y por montones desde que había conocido a Serena y su grupo.

**- Desde que puse un pie en Kimokku supe que algo raro sucedía entre esa gente y tú. En cuanto te vieron su actitud fue tan…tan apática-** concluyó Serena encontrando la palabra exacta

**- Como si verte les incomodara o asustara no lo supe definir bien. Por eso me empeñé en que entraras junto conmigo al palacio quería saber el porque, pero entendí que quizás fuera difícil para ti abrirte justamente en ese momento y lo dejé pasar-**

El rostro de Sura se oscureció.

**- Después de lo que ocurrió los rumores se esparcieron… me nombraron algo así como la bruja de Kimokku. Supongo que ahora todo el pueblo lo sabe-**

Serena resopló con fuerza. Imaginarse a una Sura pequeña y más tímida de lo que ya era soportando constantemente murmullos y desprecios en su contra la enfurecía como pocas cosas.

**- Pues la gente de tu planeta es tonta e ignorante, sin ofender…o en realidad si- **agregó**, **a lo que Sura sonrió.

**- Ni siquiera se dieron el tiempo de conocerte, solo juzgaron y ya ¡Eso me molesta tanto! No puedo creer que ellos no vieran en años lo que a mí me costó días en notar-**

Y es por esa misma razón que Sura estaba ahí frente a Serena contándole uno de los episodios más dolorosos de su vida.

**- En cuanto me di cuenta que tú no eras como ellos, que tú eras diferente, quizás la persona más diferente que alguna vez hubiera conocido entendí que debías saberlo. Pero ya te quería tanto, apreciaba tanto tu amistad que me aterraba perderte por algo que había sucedido hacía tantos años, así que me callé hasta ho…-**

Serena tomó las manos de Sura y las acunó entre las suyas.

**- Y me pone muy feliz que hayas decidido decírmelo y que confiaras en mí, es cierto que te tomó algo de tiempo reunir valor pero también entiendo que no tenías muy buenas experiencias haciéndolo-**

Eso explicaba tantas cosas…la personalidad sumamente introvertida de Sura y la reserva con la que actuaba todo el tiempo. Rodearse de personas y contemplar la posibilidad de depositar confianza en ellas estaba lejos de ser algo fácil considerando sus vivencias pasadas. Pobrecita… nunca hubiera permitido que Sura sintiera la soledad de haberla conocido desde el principio. Ahora se encargaría de hacerla olvidar ese agrio sentimiento.

**- Quiero que sepas que no te defraudaré y que siempre podrás contar conmigo para lo que sea. Nada de ti podrá hacer que te quiera menos ¿Para eso fueron creados los amigos no? para entender las cosas que nadie más entendería. Y ahora me gustaría que me aclararas algo ¿Por qué decidiste hacerlo justo ahora? ¿Por qué no antes? ¿Qué te motivo a develar tu secreto?-**

Los ojos de Sura centellearon.

**- Además de la confianza y la enorme cercanía que se forjó entre nosotras hubo algo más. La Reina Serenity se dio cuenta que…-**

Esa parte de la historia aún no se la había comentado a su amiga. Quería dejarla para el final.

**- No me preguntes cómo pero la Reina Serenity me preguntó algo que me hizo pensar en esa parte de mi pasado que hasta ahora permanecía dormida-**

_¿Su madre?_ Eso sonaba extraño.

**- Que cosa te preguntó-**

**- Me preguntó…**- respondió pensando en ello- **me preguntó si el negro era mi verdadero color de mis ojos-**

¿Por qué es que la Reina hacía esa pregunta tan extraña? ¿Cómo es que la Reina Serenity sabía que cosas de Sura que nadie más sabía? ¿Qué otra información manejaba su madre? Serena sonrió algo desconcertada.

**- Sé que mi madre a veces tiende a ser un tanto críptica ¿Pero por que hacerte esa pregunta? No me parece lógico-**

Las manos de Sura volvieron a enfriarse bajo las de Serena. Era tan fácil darse cuenta cuando estaba nerviosa o afectada por algo. A veces Serena dudaba si podía existir una persona más transparente que Sura.

**- Porque en las dos ocasiones en las que pude presentir que algo sucedería al parecer mi color de ojos cambió**-

Un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas luego de contestar mientras la boca de Serena se abría un poco. Al parecer Sura se había dejado para el final la parte más increíble de la historia.

**- ¿Al parecer? ¿No lo sabes en realidad?-**

**- No. La única que lo vio una vez fue la Princesa Kakkyu pero cuando le pregunté ni ella misma lo recordaba bien. Éramos pequeñas así que honestamente no se si realmente es verdad-**

Esto estaba siendo cada vez más interesante. Un sentimiento de que algo se le estaba escapando creció en el estómago de Serena con fuerza, como si la respuesta estuviera frente a sus ojos pero no pudiera vislumbrarla con claridad.

**- Pero mi madre te lo preguntó ¿Cuál es la posibilidad de que la Reina se equivoque en estas cosas?-**

La ansiedad no permitió que Serena siguiera sentada por más tiempo así que se puso de pie y caminó de un extremo de la sala a otra intentando unir cabos, aclarar pasajes oscuros y llenar vacíos de esta intrincada trama a la que ahora se agregaba un personaje más. Pero muy en el fondo Serena no estaba tan perpleja como debió de estar ya que en las profundidades de su mente y su corazón siempre había estado latente ese sentimiento de que Sura era más de lo que todos creían…

Su mirada salió disparada hacia ella y de dos pasos terminó sentada sobre la mesa frente a ella con sus ojos claros fijos en los negros de ella.

**- Esto puede parecerte una locura pero cada vez me convenzo más que el destino tenía planeado el que nos conociéramos tarde o temprano-**

El semblante de Sura se volvió más cauto pero Serena parecía estar en su propio mundo de ideas.

**- El que seamos prácticamente iguales, el que nos entendamos tan bien, el que tú puedas llamarme a cientos de miles de kilómetros de distancia y que yo pueda sentir ese llamado y ahora esto…-**

Entrecerró los ojos hacia ella.

**- Hay algo en ti mi querida Sura, algo trascendental para la vida de todos nosotros. Mi madre lo sabe, Darien lo sabe, incluso yo lo he presentido todo este tiempo. No hay forma de que todo esto sea coincidencia. Eres una pieza clave del puzzle-**

El peso de esa declaración hizo que los hombros de Sura se hundieron pesadamente. No podía ser así, ella era la más común de las personas, no podía haber tantos esperando algo de ella que posiblemente fuera solo una ilusión.

**- Cualquier cosa extraordinaria que haya habido en mí quedó en el pasado. Créeme, no sabes cuanto habría deseado tener algún poder especial para evitar la tragedia que terminó por llevarse la vida de la Princesa Kakkyu-**

Pero Serena se negaba a desistir. Si Sura tomaba el camino de la culpabilidad no podría hacerla comprender la importancia de su secreto.

**- Dijiste que no habías vuelto a pensar en esto sino después de platicar con mi madre y eso fue después de la tragedia ¿verdad?-**

Sura asintió. Los ojos de Serena relampaguearon de emoción.

**- Pues lo ocurrido no estaba en tus manos Sura. Tú misma has dicho que habías tenido esa parte de tu memoria dormida…se que te sientes culpable por ello pero que tal si hay una forma de contrarrestar ese sentimiento ¿Qué tal si tu habilidad al igual que tu memoria también está dormida?-**

La excitación en Serena fue en aumento, no así en Sura.

**- Serena yo…-**

**- No, Sura solo óyeme un instante y luego no volveré a tocar el tema si así lo quieres ¿Sabes lo que es la memoria muscular?-**

El cambio de tema la sorprendió. Sura negó confundida mientras Serena traía a su cabeza la conversación que horas antes había mantenido con Yaten mientras observaban el partido de fútbol americano. La plática había surgido por una pregunta que Serena le había hechoa Yaten_ ¿Cómo los jugadores recordaban que los pases con las manos eran siempre hacia atrás y los pases con los pies eran siempre hacia delante? ¿Acaso no se confundían?_

Nunca imaginó que una simple charla con su mejor amigo podía ser tan útil en ese instante.

**- La memoria muscular es una capacidad que tiene el cuerpo en ayuda con la mente de aprender movimientos, hábitos musculares-**

Estaba intentando no usar palabras difíciles, de explicarlo tal como Yaten lo había hecho.

**- Todos tenemos memoria muscular y la usamos sin estar conscientes de ello. El cuerpo recuerda cómo levantarse, cómo lavarse los dientes; osea nos acostumbramos a ciertos movimientos. Lo mismo sucede con los deportistas, ellos no piensan paso a paso en patear el balón o hacer un mortal, simplemente saben que desean hacer ese movimiento y lo hacen. El cuerpo hace el resto-**

Serena puso un dedo sobre su boca para llevar su explicación al caso concreto.

**- Ahora. Yaten me explicó que para desarrollar la memoria muscular es necesario repetir ese movimiento una y otra vez… por eso es que los deportistas practican tanto las jugadas. La clave está en la repetición y aunque suene tedioso al principio finalmente tiene su recompensa-**

Movió las cejas sugerentemente.

**- Una vez que tu memoria aprende el movimiento ****años y años después de haber dejado de hacerlo lo podrás repetir sin pensarlo porque ya es parte de tu cuerpo. Uno utiliza la memoria muscular desde que haces el primer movimiento y se arraiga desde la primera vez-**

Una sonrisa esplendorosa surgió de los labios de Serena al concluir victoriosamente su lección de biología.

**- ¿Comprendes lo que trato de decir, Sura?-**

Muy a su pesar, sí.

**- ¿Crees que como pude hacer "eso" dos veces cuando niña mi cerebro lo recordará si trato de repetirlo años después?-**

**- Exacto**-

Serena se veía tan emocionada que echar por tierra sus teorías entristecía a Sura pero era mejor que dejarla creer solo en vanas ilusiones.

**- Sé que lo que me has explicado es cierto y posible de lograr, siempre y cuando tu cerebro quiera y esté conciente de lo que quiere hacer. Las dos veces en las que yo vi lo que vi…ni siquiera lo supe hasta que sucedió. Fue un reflejo involuntario nada más-**

Aunque la contra argumentación de Sura era sólida Serena se negaba a desprenderse de esta nueva y valiosa información que Sura le había proporcionado. Más que nunca sentía que su amiga era la llave que resolvería varios de los acertijos que les tenían de manos atadas.

**- El cerebro retiene cosas que ni siquiera sospechamos. Si no lo intentas nunca lo sabrás-**

Pero por más que Serena le diera razones Sura continuaba reticente a contemplar la posibilidad que le había planteado la rubia de coletas, hasta que ésta se dio cuenta de algo más. Tal vez no se trataba de que no creyera en su propia habilidad, tal vez no quería creer en ella…

Serena soltó las manos de Sura pero no se alejó. Quería que le dijera el verdadero motivo que le impedía creer.

**- ¿A que le tienes miedo, Sura?-**

Ambas rubias agacharon la cabeza hacia sus respectivas manos como si hubieran echo ese mismo movimiento miles de veces.

**- Yo soy una miedosa de categoría mundial-** reveló Serena casi divertida- **Desde pequeña le he temido a la oscuridad y al dentista. Y cuando crecí mis miedos evolucionaron a tener terror de ser la única en no ser invitada a la fiesta de cumpleaños más divertida o ser la última en encontrar el amor-**

El silencio de Serena hizo que Sura levantara la cabeza para ver que sucedía con ella. La encontró observando hacia una fotografía familiar que pendía de la pared.

**- Si miro un poco hacia atrás… hubiera preferido quedarme con esos miedos inocentes y hasta absurdos. Ahora lo que me quita el sueño es no poder cuidar de mis seres queridos cuando el peligro caiga sobre nosotros. Mi mayor temor es no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerlos a todos-**

Con rapidez apartó la vista de ahí y se concentró en la finalidad de todo ese discurso y no esa pequeñísima parte.

**- Lo que trato de decir es que todos tenemos miedo a algo y el que me diga que no es así pues está mintiendo. Tener miedo es normal, es lo que nos hace humanos y reconocerlo es el primer paso para volvernos un poco más valientes-**

_Un poco más valiente…_ Si Sura daba una rápida ojeada a su pasado definitivamente podía considerarse más valiente ¿Pero como lo que te hacía sentir de esa manera al mismo tiempo podía hacerte sentir igualmente débil?

**- Creo que cuando más sola me sentía menos miedo tenía-** dijo en con habitual calma

**- Solo dependía de mí, si algo me ocurría me afectaría solo a mí…pero ahora ya no estoy sola, ahora sé lo que se siente la calidez de un abrazo, la dulzura de una sonrisa o la satisfacción de una simple plática con alguien que sabes que aprecia tu compañía. Es paradójico pero no tenía idea lo que era la soledad hasta que los conocí a ustedes-**

Los ojos siempre negros de Sura parecieron reflejar todas las luces del lugar.

**- Tengo miedo de saber cual será el momento exacto en el que sus vidas corran peligro y no poder hacer nada para evitarlo-**

Finalmente dos pequeñas y delicadas lágrimas cayeron por las sonrosadas mejillas de Sura. Fue ahí cuando Serena tuvo una extraña y singular revelación. Una que la hizo estremecer.

Cuando optó por escoger una vida diferente a la que estaba predestinada para ella no había sido exento de sacrificios. No solo había perdido el respeto de Darien sino que su hija Rini no formaría jamás parte de su futuro. Pero la vida siempre trata de encontrar un equilibrio y le ofreció un balance que le permitiera continuar con esa decisión. Sura era ese equilibrio, la persona a la cual Serena protegería y a la que le daría todo el cariño, cuidado y atención que hubiera brindado a Rini. Sura era su segunda oportunidad, la forma en la que el universo la ayudaría a sanar esa vieja herida. Darse cuenta de ello la hizo colmar su corazón de una renovada energía. Serena estiró su palma abierta en dirección a su amiga.

**- dame la mano-**

Sura lo hizo de inmediato. Con sus manos unidas Serena posó la otra sobre éstas y apretó sutilmente.

**- ¿Y que tal si pudieras evitarlo?-**

La rubia de ojos oscuros no respondió.

**- Que tal si pudieras dar un cortísimo vistazo, una sola mirada al futuro y con eso salvar la vida de personas inocentes, de personas que te han hecho borrar la soledad de tu pasado, de personas que sí creen en ti y en lo que realmente vales ¿no lo intentarías?-**

Los labios de Sura se entreabrieron.

**- ¿No te gustaría saber si ese don aún está en ti y desarrollarlo para luchar por el bien?-**

La mano de Serena voló hacia el mentón de Sura y sonriéndole la confrontó.

**- ¿No te gustaría proteger a quienes amas?-**

Quizás fue el instante de plena confianza que estaban compartiendo ahí en esa acogedora sala, tal vez fueron las palabras de Serena que lograron romper con todas sus aprehensiones y liberar sus pensamientos o simplemente fueron los ojos celestes de Serena más cristalinos que nunca los que la hicieron ingresar en un trance profundo en el que la mente de Sura dio un salto largo e inesperado hacia un instante en el tiempo que estaba segura aún no ocurría. Una chica de cabellera rubia rodeada de pulcro blanco tomaba la mano de un hombre y entrelazaba sus dedos con él.

La imagen se hizo borrosa, como si el agua en la que hubiera visto reflejada la escena hubiera sido agitada de pronto. Habían sido menos que dos parpadeos, menos de cinco segundos que lo cambiarían absolutamente todo en el universo…

A su izquierda se oyó un golpe fuerte que hizo a Sura saltar en el sofá como un gatito tomado por sorpresa. Cuando pestañeó para recuperar la visión encontró a Serena sentada en el suelo con la boca abierta apuntando hacia ella. Luego Serena puso ambas manos sobre sus labios para intentar no gritar demasiado fuerte. Sus ojos prácticamente salían de sus órbitas.

**- ¡Qué fue eso!- **exclamó con la voz sofocada por sus manos**- ¡Que fue…-**

Pero Sura estaba haciéndose la misma pregunta. _Que había sido eso…_

Serena gateó hacia Sura y aún de rodillas se posó lo más próxima posible a ella.

**- Oh. Dios. Mío-** musitó sílaba por sílaba**- Oh. Dios. Mío**- repitió en el mismo tono que demostraba su turbación.

Ahí fue cuando Sura comprendió que Serena no podía estar refiriéndose a lo mismo.

**- ¿De que estás hablando?-** preguntó Sura frunciendo el ceño.

Serena abrió la boca para gritar a que se refería pero se frenó a tiempo. Le estaba costando trabajo controlar sus emociones y más aún sus reacciones.

**- De qué estás hablando tú, Sura-**

_Algo increíble_. Eso es lo que Sura quería decir. La joven aún estaba tratando de asimilar lo que había sucedido y no podía encontrar otro sinónimo más que ese. Sonrió como pocas veces lo había hecho en su vida.

**- Te vi-** murmuró atónita- **Y fue absolutamente increíble. Maravilloso-**

Serena permaneciendo de rodillas ante ella se inclinó hacia su cuerpo y terminó afirmando los brazos en las rodillas de Sura. La chica respiraba como si acabara de terminar de correr la maratón.

**- Tú momento está próximo a iniciarse, Princesa-**

Serena asintió sin saber a lo que Sura se refería. Su amiga sonrió con adoración.

**- Tu reinado comenzará muy pronto, lo he visto y no estarás sola en ello. Habrá alguien junto a ti. Un hombre-**

La espalda de Serena rebotó en la mesa de centro.

**- ¿Un hombre?-**

Sura afirmó totalmente segura de sus palabras.

**- Un hombre en cuya mano derecha, entre su dedo pulgar e índice posee una marca color negro-**

¿Una marca? ¿Acaso Sura se refería a un tatuaje?

**- ¿Tú…tú…?-** tartamudeó Serena aclarando su mente dispersa en miles de ideas**- ¿tú me viste? ¿A mi yo futuro?-**

El asombro de Sura era igual o mayor que el de Serena.

**- Fue más rápido que el latido de un corazón pero estoy segura. Eras tú y alguien más-**

_Alguien más…_

**- Pero cómo… ¡acabas de decirme que no lo habías podido hacer en años!-**

Honestamente Sura tampoco lo comprendía.

- **No lo sé… pero ha sido maravilloso-**

Ambas sonrieron y se abrazaron extasiadas.

**- ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Eres…eres extraordinaria! ¡Oh Sura sabía que estaba dentro de ti!-**

Aún aturdida por el descubrimiento Sura se aferró a Serena con fuerza hasta que de pronto…

**- Espera-**

Sura se separó.

**- ¿Qué fue lo que tú viste?-**

El corazón de Serena revoloteaba inquieto en su pecho. Había tantas cosas que pensar, tantas cosas que entender que probablemente no podría dormir en toda la noche.

**- Mi madre tenía razón Sura y posiblemente la Princesa Kakkyu también-**

La boca de Sura se secó.

**- Tus ojos Sura…-**

Serena movió la cabeza incrédula de sus propias palabras, incrédula incluso de lo que había presenciado.

**- Por un par de segundos fueron la cosa más maravillosa que he visto en mi vida-**

Las manos de Sura tomaron los brazos de Serena y la sostuvieron para que hablara.

**- Como lucen, dímelo por favor-**

Serena tragó con dificultad pero la sensación de que el corazón se le saldría por la boca no fue mitigada. Al contrario, mientras más pensaba y hablaba más sentía que sufriría un colapso fulminante.

- **Lucen como…-**

El misterio se estaba haciendo cada vez más insostenible e increíble de sobrellevar y desentrañar, si eso era posible. Y todo eso estaba convergiendo en una persona. Una que hacía sentir a Serena especialmente susceptible.

**- Sura- **habló como poseída de una rara sensación temblor-** esta no es la primera vez que yo veo algo así-**

**- Pero como…-** balbuceó Sura aún más desconcertada que Serena.

No era un error y no eran imaginaciones suyas. Lo que había visto en su sala hacía menos de cinco minutos era exactamente igual a lo que había visto hacía más de un mes pero que durante todo ese tiempo había sido imposible olvidar ¿Cuál era la probabilidad de que esto fuera solo una coincidencia?

- **Yo he visto esos ojos antes-**

_Son los ojos de Lucio_.

*******SyS*******

**Buenas buenas mis queridisimos lectores! espero que estén muy bien y que durante mi ausencia no me hayan olvidado pues yo ovbiamente no lo he hecho! es por esto que preparé este capitulo muy especial para ustedes! Primero que todo porque es el capítulo 50 !wow! ¿Es como la mitad de algo o no? cuando comencé a escribir esta historia jamás pensé que llegaría tan lejos pero justamente fueron ustedes los que capitulo a capitulo han hecho de esta historia una de las cosas más motivadoras de mi vida a la hora de cerrar mis ojos y desconectarme de este mundo que avanza tan de prisa a veces! **

**Otra de las cosas por la cual este capitulo es especial es por su larga duración. Es el capitulo más largo que he escrito hasta ahora. A aquellos que les agrada la lectura extensa yupi! y aquellos que no de antemano les pido disculpas. Pensé en dividir el capitulo en dos pero la mayoría de las escenas estaban conectadas unas con otras, incluso unas ocurrían el mismo día por lo que separarlo hubiera significado perder la continuidad. Por eso es que decidi hacer solo uno y atreverme.**

**Y también puedo decir que es uno de mis capitulos favoritos por su contenido tan variado! ocurren tantas cosas en el lapso de dos días! Sere y su desición de ayudar a las Outers¿Como lo hará? ¿Tendrá ayuda de alguien más? La conversación de Serena con sus dos madres ¿Con cual de las dos se quedan? ¿Les parece correcta la actitud de la Reina con Serena? ¿Justa o demasiado benevolente? Luego tenemos la plática entre Yaten y Seiya y su reconciliación. (Nótese que cuando escribí este capítulo lloré en dos partes y esa fue una de ellas). La vulnerabilidad de Seiya me hace quererlo aún más ¿Como es que Sere no puede hacerlo? Despues tenemos el día en el que todo gira en torno al partido de fútbol y baloncesto. La conversación de Yun y Mina es como para que la piel se ponga de gallina ¿no? ¿Creen que suceda lo que Yun sospecha? Despúes vemos la plática entre Sere y Yaten hasta con propuesta de matrimonio y todo ! (esta es la segunda parte en la que lloré) escribir sobre esta relación es una de las cosas más satisfactorias de la historia. Me encanta y creo que se refleja por como la detallo. Después tenemos pequeñas intervenciones de Lita ¿y un posible amor? ¿ese chico tan desagradable? Luego la pelea entre Mina y Thomas que por cierto me dolio en el alma! ¿Estuvo mal Mina en registrar de esa forma las cosas de Thomas o por el contrario es Thomas quien debía de haber sacado esos objetos al tener una nueva relación? Después tenemos la plática entre Serna y Lucio. Como dato les digo que su conversación en el gimnasio y luego en el campo de fútbol tienen sutiles diferencias ¿Las notaron? ¿Que les parece eso que está sucediendo ahí? ¿Que es, como lo definirían? ¿Qué es lo que Lucio Quería decir a Sere antes de que fueran interrumpidos por la pelea de Seiya? ¿Cuanto más sostendrá Seiya su posición? Y por último otra de mis partes favoritas la plática entre Sura y Sere ¿Qué les parece? Que esta pasando aqui! ¿Lucio y Sura relacionados? ¿Como abordará Serena esto?**

**Uff! miles de cosas que analizar para el siguuiente! y me encantaría leer sus teorías y críticas constructivas! Les quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me siguen leyendo, escribiendo, alentando y motivando diariamente a escribir! siempre lo digo pero son mi mayor inspiración! :)**

**Ahora un besoooo para mis lectores! y ahora mensajitos para los que comentaron el anterior. Abrazos y nos leemos!**

**rogue85: Hola querida lectora! me emociona haber sido tu primer facfic y que hasta ahora aún lo sigas. gracias por continuar leyéndome y espero que comentes este capítulo también. Un abrazo**

**Yuuki-miaka-chan: Amiga gracias por el review y respondiendo algunas de tus dudas: La estatua del planeta si simboliza algo pero no se si específicamente a Serena. Sabemos que Sura es más de lo que ella pensaba pero ahora también tenemos otro dato; comparte una característica única con Lucio. Y antes de que me odies la pelea de Thomas y Mina no es definitiva pero sí significativa! ojo! Te envio un abrazo y espero más preguntas de tu parte :) byee**

**Miriamelle: Mi queridísima amiga! siempre leyéndome fielmente, eres mi fan número uno y lo agradezco! Ahora respecto a tus teorias de Sura debo decir que ninguna es completamente errónea ni correcta! y creo que en este capitulo se revelan varios secretos que giraban en torno a ella eh! Respecto a la relación Sere y Lucio ¿no crees que los acontecimientos recientes harán que Serena se acerque aún más a él mientras que Seiya abiertamente desea mantenerla alejada? y por último y como complazco a mis lectores favoritos agregué un momento Sere-Yaten bastante potente a mi gusto! Fue una conversación totalmente honesta y te hago una pregunta ¿Crees que la propuesta de Serena Yaten tenga relación con la visión de Sura? Te dejo la interrogante jijiji! te envío un beso amiga! esperando que leas este capitulo y me des tu opinión como siempre. Byeeee**

**Skidseez: Hola amiga! veo que te llamó la atención la faceta de la Reina. espero que en este capítulo también tengas uana opinión para ello. Abrazo.**

**Leuke: Hola amiga! otra vez lo hice y dejé la tensión para el final lo siento! :P Pues tenías razón! los ojos de Sura no son normales ¿Pero esperabas que a su vez tuvieran relación con Lucio? Ahora con respecto a lo otro no creo que la capacidad de Sura de entender a Sere tenga relación con algo sobrenatural. Las experiencias de vida de Sura la hicieron una persona tremendamente receptiva y observadora. Ella nunca da su opinión sin tener un plano general y completo de las situaciones. Pero la plática con la Reina aclara un poco más ese punto. Te envio un abrazo a la distancia y espero leerte en el siguiente capitulo! bye!**

**EstrellaDeLaSoledad: Hola amiga! a mi me encanta también generar dudas eso hace que pienden en mi historia e ideen diferentes teorías al respecto. Ahora respecto a la actitud de Serena pienso que en este capitulo tuvo algo así como una probada de su medicina. Así como ella en su momento no quería a Seiya cerca pues en esta ocasión él tampoco lo quiso así. tal vez así Serena se dará cuenta que no es bueno hacer lo que no te gusta que te hagan. Te envio un abrazo esperando leerte en el siguiente capitulo! Byeeee**

**Conni: Hola amiga! una de las pocas lectoras que gusta de ver escenas románticas entre Sere y Lucio. Debo decir que Lucio no es el típico chico y ni por asomo se le parece a Seiya. Posiblemente no lo veamos susurrando palabras de amor a Serena, con flores o declaraciones de amor eterno, demuestra sus emociones a su manera y creo que en este capitulo se puede ver algo así, solo que primero hay que entender el personaje para saber cuando está hablando realmente de emociones y cuando no. Te envio un abrazo y espero leerte en el siguiente capitulo. Adiosin!**

**U . Raggie: Hola amiga! Mi hermano es genial y pienso que tú también lo eres. Mi cumpleaños es el 16 de julio falta poquito así que yeiii! Ahora respecto a tu review lo analizo de acuerdo a la información que manejo (ovbio xD) Con relación a Lucio y Sere tienes razón! nunca se ha dicho que entre ellos la atracción sea romántica pero hay una atracción, llámalo fuerza, química o fuego así como lo definió Yun, pero definitivamente hay algo. Con relación a las Outers no puedo revelar nada aún, solo que Sere ahora tandrá la ayuda de Sura para buscarlas. Con relación al funeral y al misterioso Principe uhh uhhh ¿será la última vez que sepamos de él? (creo que no xD) Ahora en relación a Sere y Seiya pienso que Seiya se está enredando con su misma cola; la quiere cerca, luego lejos, se muestra celoso pero tampoco desiste en su decisión finalmente hace que su desición carezca no solo de sentido sino de solidez y así como Serena está evolucionando diariamente ¿desea y necesita tener a alguien así a su lado? Pienso que Serena se cuestionará eso en los próximos capitulos. Por último con respecto a Sura-la Reina-Sere; el secreto de Sura y que la Reina misteriosamente ya sabía no es oscuro sino más bien gloriosamente brillante, tanto como el de Lucio. Lo interesante será ver como Serena aborda esta nueva información y como su interés hacia Lucio alcanzará otros límites. Te envio un abrazo apretadísimo amiga! esperando que este capitulo sea de tu agrado, ovbiamente agradré con ansias tu reviwe para que comentemos detalladamente su contenido. Un beso Byeee. PD: Agregué un momento Thomas- MIna de dulce y agras!, espero que la parte linda te haya gustado! :)**

**are: Hola amiga! wow realmente gracias por considerar mi historia un pequeño escape de la vida ajetreada. La verdad es que para mí escribir también lo es y disfruto mucho leyendo sus comentarios. Espero que puedas hacerte un tiempito para leerla y cuando termines me dices que tal está. Te envio un abrazo a la distancia y nos leemos pronto!**

**Angel Kou: Hola amiga! gracias por leer mi capitulo y comentar a pesar de que no llamó tanto tu atención como los anteriores. Sé que las historias tienen puntos altos e intermedios. Espero que este esté en alguna de esas categorías. Centraré mi comentario especialmente en lo que llamó más tu atención que fue la plática de Sura y Luna. El personaje de Sura nació principalmente gracias a una mezcla entre la antigua Serena y la personalidad que para muchos Serena debió tener desde siempre. La delicadeza, modestia y elegancia de Sura son dignas de una Princesa mientras que su incapacidad para confiar en sí misma son reminiscencias de la Serena que veíamos en los primeros capítulos de mi historia. Por supuesto que también agregué algo de características de las personas que me rodean e incluso de las mías. Le comenté una vez a una de mis lectoras que soy bastante buena observando a las personas, algo así como estudiarlas antes de interactuar con ellas. Eso es algo que define a Sura y como personaje propio quise agregarle algo que la identificara de los demás ya conocidos. Creo que eso es básicamente Sura. Te agradezco por valorar los díalogos y conversaciones entre los personajes, siempre intento que dejen algo más que simples palabras. Te envio un abrazo grande a la distancia esperando tu opinión acerca de este nuevo capítulo. Nos leemos! byeee :)**

**Cleilis: Hola amiga! gracias por tu comentario siempre prresente! Me gusta mucho que prestes constantemente tanta atención a mi historia, como tú bien has dicho son los detalles a veces mínimos los que dan pie a toda una trama que sostiene más de un capítulo. Y justamente has acertado en que el color de los ojos de Lucio es más que un detalle menor; es clave junto con Sura! Con relación a Yaten y Sere. Se que sería atractivo y controversial involucrarlos sentimentalmente y como tú bien has dicho; hasta justificable y necesario pero creo que si eso sucediera la esencia de su conexión se perdería. Asi como explico en este capitulo su vínculo es más fuerte que el amor y a veces (99% de los casos) una amistad termina siendo más profunda que ese sentimiento. Eso no quiere decir que Yaten y Sere no se encuentren físicamente atractivos, de no ser así ninguno plantearía la posibilidad que en un futuro pudieran unir su vida mediante el matrimonio, pero los dos tienen claro que su relación es más bien idílica, funcionan tan bien juntos que posiblemente en la realidad no lo sería tanto. Te envio miles de abrazos esperando tu review para así comentar una vez más nuestras ideas. Nos leeemossss! Bye**

**pirinamoon: Hola amiga! gracias por tus palabras realmente es un placer leer lo que mi historia te trasmite. Gracias por valorar también el desarrollo que la protagonista de la historia ha tenido a lo largo de estos 50 capitulos, se que ya son bastantes y honestamente tampoco tengo pensado limitar mi historia a una cierta cantidad de episodios. Soy de la idea que la evolucicón de los personjaes tiene que ser lo más parecido a la vida real. Uno no se despierta un día con la convicción de que desea cambiar su actitud; todo se trata de causas, de experiencias de vida y situaciones que poco a poco te llevan a esa resolución. Y es así como le ha sucedido a Serena. Te envio un abrazo y espero leerte en el siguiente capitulo Byeeee!**

**PupeHz: Amiga! una pena lo de tu compu! lo siento en el alma sé lo que se siente. En mi segundo año de universidad perdí la mayoría de mi información por un virus así que espero que no te haya sucedidoi lo mismo! Espero que en las vacaciones te pongas al día y me comentes! Un abrazo y nos leemos pronto!**

**dani: Hola amiga! primero que todo gracias! gracias por valorar tanto como yo la relación Sere-Yaten, siempre lo digo pero disfruto mucho escribiendo esa parte de la historia. Con respecto a la relación Sere-Seiya no pierdas la fe! el amor entre ellos es más que un simple romance de adolescentes. Gracias por escribirme y espero leernos en el siguiente capitulo. Un abrazo. PD: No tengo facebook, lo cerré hace un par de meses y no lo he vuelto a abrir pero si lo hago te lo comunicaré :)**

**PaulaLunatica: Hola nueva amiga! gracias por preferir este foro y además leer mi historia así de rápido. Me emociona mucho cuando me dicen que se identifican con más de un personaje; cuando los describo siempre es pensando en llegar al lector y gracias a Dios lo he logrado!v Te envio un abrazo y espero que sigas interesándote en mi historia ahora que ya te has familirizado con ella. Nos leemos Bye!**

**BYE! **


	51. Memorable

**Capítulo 51.**

**Memorable.**

"_Tan necio es el amor, que tus caprichos acepta dócilmente aunque lo hieras (William Shakespeare)" _

Serena golpeteó el pie en el piso una y otra vez de manera mecánica. Escuchaba vagamente la voz de la profesora de lenguaje explicando algo acerca de los temas literarios y _"el viaje"_ representando la existencia humana misma. Cada vez que oía el repicar de sus tacones en el piso algo más cerca de su asiento, Serena pegaba inmediatamente la vista al libro de texto abierto en su escritorio evitando así cualquier contacto visual que implicara alguna pregunta de la lección que obviamente no estaba tomando en cuenta. Era una buena forma de ahorrarse la vergüenza y el mal rato pues honestamente Serena no tenía la menor idea qué estaba queriendo explicar a su poco interesado alumnado.

El único viaje y tema en el que Serena podía concentrarse era el que haría a la cafetería para recoger su almuerzo y de paso platicar con sus amigos de la noche anterior.

Como había previsto Serena no había podido dormir más de una hora planificando cómo abordar la nueva información que poseía, más aún considerando que ni ella misma entendía cómo es que los nombres y las vidas de Sura, Lucio y ella habían terminado en la misma oración.

Una vez que Serena fue capaz de razonar con algo más de calma tuvo la suficiente claridad como para no comentarle a Sura donde específicamente había visto ese extraño suceso antes. Por supuesto que Sura no le había hecho muy fácil la petición de reservarse ese antecedente, pero cuando le prometió contarle todo lo que sabía una vez que corroborara toda la información, ésta accedió sin protestar más.

Y por el momento era lo mejor.

Era cierto que la posibilidad de que Lucio y Sura compartieran esa única característica era remota-_casi imposible_- pero también había otros puntos que analizar antes de adentrarse en una conclusión apresurada.

El cambio de color en los ojos de Sura era la consecuencia de un sorprendente don desconocido hasta ahora. En cambio lo de Lucio, de acuerdo a lo que él mismo le había revelado, se debía a una condición médica, algo así como una anomalía genética muy rara. Por supuesto cabía la posibilidad de que Lucio le hubiera mentido acerca de eso y que desde el principio había tenido la intención de acercársele por ese motivo.

Otra cosa importante era que los ojos de Lucio se veían constantemente de esa tonalidad especial, solo que los protegía con esas lentillas la mayoría del tiempo producto de su fotosensibilidad. Por otro lado con los ojos de Sura sucedía exactamente lo contrario; eran negros todo el tiempo pero solo por cinco segundos lucieron diferentes. O igual a los de Lucio dicho sea el caso.

También estaba el factor sobrenatural. Por lo que sabía-_que era muy poco_- Lucio era una persona normal nacida en la tierra y ajena a todos los asuntos mágicos mientras que Sura si bien podía considerarse un individuo corriente en el fondo siempre tuvo la certeza de que no lo era y si a eso Serena sumaba el hecho de su procedencia interplanetaria…marcaba una gran diferencia entre ambos.

Por último pero no menos importante estaba el factor sugestión. Desde que Serena había visto los ojos de Lucio por primera vez su fijación por ellos no había hecho más que crecer y crecer hasta volverse un punto alto en sus pensamientos diarios. Quizás estaba tan obsesionada por volverlos a contemplar que había visto en Sura la alternativa perfecta. Quizás su mente le había jugado una mala pasada y había visto lo que deseaba ver, no lo que realmente era.

Lo que estaba claro era que solamente existían dos posibilidades reales: que todo se tratara de una enorme, loca y extrañísima coincidencia o que tanto Sura como Lucio tuvieran algún tipo de relación no convencional que ambos desconociesen hasta ese momento. O que al menos uno de ellos desconocía.

La mano de Yaten se deslizó desde su escritorio a la rodilla de Serena haciéndola golpear la otra pierna en el borde de la mesa.

**- Qué se supone que haces-** le susurró Serena bajito pero destacando su molestia por sobresaltarla así.

Yaten quitó la mano al rato.

**- El ruidito de tu pie estrellándose en el suelo me tiene los nervios crispados. Apenas si he podido tomar apuntes y créeme, los necesitarás para el examen-**

Serena tomó control de sus movimientos y dejó de moverse.

**- Lo siento- **le murmuró apenada

Yaten bajó el lápiz y tomando la precaución de que no serían descubiertos se acercó al oído de la rubia.

**- ¿Pasa algo malo? ¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan nerviosa?-**

**- Necesito que termine pronto esta clase tan tediosa-**

Yaten tosió para sofocar una risa.

**- ¿Tanta hambre tienes?-**

Por debajo de la mesa Serena le dio un puntapié a la pantorrilla de Yaten.

**- No es eso idiota. Necesito platicarles de algo a la hora del almuerzo-**

El reloj de la pared indicaba que faltaban quince minutos para el término de la clase.

**- ¿Puedo saber de que se trata? No estaré a la hora de almuerzo, ni mis hermanos tampoco así que…-**

Serena gimió por lo bajo.

**- ¿Es en serio? ¿No podías haber elegido otro día para faltar?-**

Del asiento de atrás se oyó un sonido de alguien carraspeando más fuerte de lo normal. Serena miró de reojo y vio que se trataba de Lita. Seguramente ella y Yaten estaban hablando muy fuerte. El chico flectó los codos sobre la mesa para pegarse más a Serena.

**- Lo siento por no coordinar mi agenda con tus necesidades pero tenemos permiso para ausentarnos dos días durante la tarde. Cosas de la productora no puedo hacer nada al respecto-**

Serena suspiró y tuvo que reconocer el enfado de Yaten era justificado. Estaba siendo bastante injusta con él.

**- Tienes razón, lo siento yo solo…-**

No alcanzó a terminar la frase pues Yaten ya estaba encima de ella con rostro aprehensivo.

**- ¿De que se trata? ¿Y por qué debemos estar todos? ¿Acaso es por el viaje de Rei? ¿Deseas organizar una despedida?-**

**- No, no es eso…-**

_Aunque Yaten le había recordado hacer algo al respecto…_

**- ¿Necesitas ayuda con otra cosa? ¿Mataste a alguien? ¿Seremos tu coartada? ¿Debemos ocultar el cuerpo?-**

Los labios de Serena se apretaron para no soltar una risa.

**- Sí a la primera pregunta, no a las demás- **respondió divertida

Los ojos de Yaten brillaron de preocupación.

**- ¿Es grave? Puedo retrasar la reunión un par de horas…-**

Lo que menos quería Serena era precisamente crear una situación de alarma cuando prácticamente todo se trataba de especulaciones así que negó y le sonrió tranquilizadoramente. Además no era algo que fuera malo sino más bien sorprendente e inusual.

**- No Yaten, en serio no es necesario solo quería comentarlo con todos ustedes eso es todo, pero supongo que hablaré con las chicas primero y luego contigo y los demás-**

No muy convencido aún Yaten volvió a su asiento.

**- ¿Puedo confiar en que realmente no estás en un aprieto?-**

**- Totalmente-** aseveró la rubia- **puede esperar-**

El timbre retumbó en todos los salones con fuerza dando por terminada la lección del día. Serena suspiró aliviada de que al fin el ambiente silencioso y quieto del salón acabara. Las voces y risas de sus compañeros pronto subieron de tono hasta que colmaron el ambiente, haciéndolo parecer recargado de una nueva energía.

Las manos de Serena volaron hacia su bolso que pendía de su silla y extrajo con rapidez su teléfono celular. Antes de entrar a clases había enviado un mensaje a Rei para saber si podía unírseles al almuerzo pero con decepción leyó la negativa respuesta de su amiga _"Lo siento Sere, estoy finiquitando mis últimos trámites antes del viaje ¿sucede algo? Mantenme al tanto. Besos"._

Al parecer la reunión improvisada de Serena poco a poco se quedaba sin adeptos.

Yaten se levantó y cruzó su bolso a través de su torso. Silbó hacia la derecha para llamar la atención de Taiki que compartía pupitre con Amy al otro extremo del salón.

- **¿Hermano estás listo?-**

Taiki levantó la vista del pizarrón y asintió.

Luego se dio la vuelta para consultar con Seiya. El chico tenía los audífonos puestos y la música se oía desde distancia, seguramente había comenzado a oírla desde antes de que la clase terminara y a juzgar por su aspecto somnoliento también había aprovechado las horas de estudio para dormir.

**- Seiya-** le llamó pero no recibió respuesta

Yaten puso los ojos en blanco y se estiró para hacerse de uno de los audífonos. Con cuidado lo extrajo del oído de su hermano.

**- ¿Seiya estás listo?-** gritó un poco más fuerte

El chico pareció sorprendido al principio pero luego asintió y comenzó a arreglar su bolso. Antes de ponerse de pie y unirse a Yaten, bajo su zapato encontró un lápiz color rosa con un conejito en el centro. Con algo de malestar físico se inclinó para recogerlo y apreciarlo de más cerca. Solo había una sola persona a la cual podía pertenecer ese lápiz. Con un suspiro más que lastimero Seiya tocó dos veces la espalda de Serena.

La rubia se dio vuelta al instante pero cuando vio quien había sido el del toque su expresión se ensombreció.

Serena no había visto a Seiya después de lo ocurrido en su partido de fútbol americano y no fue grato lo que encontró. El rostro de Seiya estaba todo amoratado del lado derecho a la altura del pómulo y su labio tenía dos partiduras que seguramente debían de doler mucho al hablar. La mano con la cual había tocado su espalda también estaba inflamada y por su aspecto algo sonrosada, seguramente debía de arder mucho.

**- Se te cayó esto- **musitó Seiya escuetamente

Estiró el lápiz en su dirección. Serena tuvo algunos problemas en quitar la vista de la mano de Seiya pero al cabo de un momento lo hizo.

**- Uhm… gracias-** murmuró aún tomada por sorpresa. Después de lo del día anterior y el mensaje claro que Yaten le había dado _"Seiya no quiere verte", _Serenase había figurado que Seiya se mantendría lo más alejado posible de su persona. Al parecer no sería así.

A pesar de que el lápiz ya llevaba bastantes segundos en la mano de su dueña ninguno de los dos era capaz de poner fin al breve contacto.

**- Yo…-** balbucearon al unísono

Los dos se detuvieron al oír la voz del otro.

**- Yo quería…- **dijeron otra vez al mismo tiempo

Finalmente Serena sonrió ya vencida por la situación, exhalando el aire que el nerviosismo le había obligado a contener mientras que Seiya también le imitó aunque algo más reservado.

**- Por favor habla tú primero-** le indicó amablemente

Serena se arregló algunos mechones de su cabello acomodándolo tras su oreja.

**- Solo quería saber como te sentías. Esos golpes se ven algo dolorosos-**

La mano de Seiya inmediatamente voló hacia su pómulo.

**- En realidad se ven peor de lo que son aunque por precaución tomé algunas píldoras para la hinchazón. Casi ni los siento-**

A Serena le parecía raro que eso fuera del todo cierto. O esas píldoras eran mágicas o Seiya estaba intentando restarles importancia.

**- Eso me alegra-** respondió con una sonrisa para ocultar sus pensamientos**- en serio-**

Serena bajó la vista un instante pero luego volvió a ver a Seiya.

**- Yo…ayer…-** dijo con dudas sobre como seguir- **ayer no quise incomodarte. Y si sentiste tu espacio personal invadido lo siento mucho. No volverá a suceder…-**

El entrecejo de Serena se frunció y alisó conforme las palabras salieron de su boca. Seiya apreció cada expresión de la rubia hasta que se detuvo. Nuevamente era él quien tenía la palabra.

**- Creo que yo tampoco quise hacerte pasar un mal rato-** confesó algo apenado- **con eso de enviar a Yaten a que te sacara del lugar…-**

Curiosamente era la primera conversación normal que tenía con Serena después del rompimiento y era para disculparse. Eso no había cambiado mucho a pesar del rompimiento.

**- En el fondo no quería que me vieras así. Ya sabes…ese lado mío un poco impulsivo. Lidiaste suficiente con él como para verlo una vez más en acción. No lo sentí justo ni para ti ni para mí-**

A pesar de que Serena no había pretendido obtener de parte de Seiya una explicación ni menos una disculpa, le aliviaba saber los motivos por los cuales éste había reaccionado de esa manera el día anterior.

**- Son muchos** _"no quise"_ **entre nosotros ¿eh?-**

La carga de melancolía en esa frase se traspasó a Seiya como una corriente eléctrica a través del lápiz que ambos sujetaban inconcientemente.

**- Si…ya casi perdí la cuenta-** respondió en el mismo tono

Ambos se atrevieron a dar un vistazo rápido a sus rostros ¿Acaso podían verse más tristes de lo que ya se sentían?

- **¿Qué era lo que tú deseabas decirme?- **preguntó Serena rompiendo el momento

A Seiya le costó dejar de contemplar el rostro de Serena y retomar el hilo de la conversación.

**- Era algo bastante similar a lo que tú dijiste y a lo que yo dije después-**

Era una respuesta algo confusa pero Serena se las arregló para entender su sentido.

**- Ya veo- **

**- Yaten me comentó que te estás dedicando seriamente a la fotografía y que incluso una de tus fotos fue publicada en un sitio de la escuela-**

El sonrojo en las mejillas de Serena fue genuino. Contarle a los demás acerca de ese pequeño logro había sido sencillo y hasta satisfactorio pero compartirlo con Seiya…la hacía sentir sumamente tímida e insegura. Quizás era porque nunca había hablado con él sobre el tema mientras estuvieron juntos o quizás era porque la opinión de Seiya le importaba más de lo que pretendía mostrar.

**- Si…es cierto. Cada día me llama la atención un poco más-**

**- Me encantaría verla…- **susurró Seiya sin sospechar que las palabras se habían escapado de su boca sin posibilidad de volverlas a insertar ahí.

Cuando se percató que su voz no había sido solamente interna sino que Serena había captado el mensaje alto y claro fue el turno de él para ruborizarse tenuemente. Serena tiró del lápiz que aún ambos sujetaban y arrancando una hoja de su libreta garabateó algunas palabras.

Seiya sin embargo aún se estaba reprendiendo mentalmente por sonar tan embobado. Serena dobló en cuatro la hoja y se la entregó a Seiya.

**- Toma-**

Con agilidad Seiya desdobló el papel ante la mirada atenta y brillante de Serena.

**- Es el sitio en donde está publicada la foto…-** habló atropelladamente al tiempo que retorcía las manos**- ¡bueno hay muchas más que puedes mirar no es la única!...pero si quieres verla ahí está-**

Seiya no tuvo reparos en ocultar una tibia sonrisa básicamente por dos razones. Primero porque era evidente que el tema tenía realmente ilusionada a Serena, pocas cosas la hacían lucir así de encantada y aunque su cerebro se negara a reconocerlo, eso traía una pequeña cuota de alegría a su propio corazón también. La segunda razón era más personal. Había pedido en secreto el nombre del sitio a Yaten para poder ver el trabajo de su ex bombom pero nunca pensó que la invitación iba a venir directamente de Serena. Era tonto pero que ella misma se lo hubiera facilitado…no lo hacía sentir un intruso en su vida privada.

**- Gracias, cuando llegue a casa le echaré un vistazo y bueno si quieres…la comentamos un día de estos-**

Otro desliz de su rápida boca. Seiya definitivamente tendría que revisar la manera en la que exteriorizaba sus pensamientos. Instalar un filtro o algo así. Serena pareció otra vez iluminada por una impresionante energía.

**- En realidad me interesa la opinión de todos mis cercanos, así que te lo agradecería mucho-**

Con cuidado de no arrugar demasiado el papel Seiya lo dobló de la misma forma en la que Serena se lo había entregado y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su camisa. En la puerta del salón Taiki y Yaten aguardaban a que terminara de platicar con Serena. Sabía que no le interrumpirían aunque se retrasaran más de lo imaginable pero Seiya sentía que era tiempo de decir adiós antes de que realmente no pudiera decir adiós.

**- Los chicos y yo tenemos un compromiso en la disquera así que…-**

**- Si, claro lo sé-** recordó Serena de pronto**- Espero que les vaya bien-**

Seiya dio dos golpecitos a la mesa y arrastró la silla para ponerse de pie. Se colgó la mochila en un solo hombro y titubeó junto al pupitre de Serena.

**- Gracias por tu preocupación y por el dato del sitio de Internet, yo…uhm supongo que nos vemos, Serena-**

Antes de que Seiya se fuera definitivamente, Serena tuvo un inusitado impulso. Uno que no había tenido desde hacía mucho, incluso desde antes de que ella y Seiya comenzaran a salir como algo más que amigos. Era casi como despertar algo en su interior que había estado dormido pero que sabía que no había olvidado como hacerlo. _Memoria muscular…_

**- ¿Seiya?-**

El chico volteó. La boca de Serena se estiró un poco, reflejo de que estaba a punto de decir algo que no era fácil.

**- Hay algo que me gustaría comentar con todos ustedes. Yaten está al tanto pero tampoco sabe de qué se trata…-**

La sorpresa en Seiya fue evidente mientras que la culpa golpeó en Serena fuertemente, quitándole por un instante el aire ¿Tal era su admiración ante su intento de mantener las relaciones en buenos términos? ¿O más bien su sorpresa se debía al hecho de que estaba compartiendo con él algo más que palabras educadas? ¿Cuándo había dejado se confiar en Seiya que éste parecía tan impactado por estarlo haciendo una vez más? ¿Lucio, en su estilo duro y descarnado, había tenido razón? ¿Cuándo ocultar cosas y mentir se le había hecho a Serena tan fácil de llevar?

**- En realidad no es algo que me involucre directamente, más bien tiene relación con otras personas pero creo que es algo que interesará a todos por igual-**

Seiya asintió aún viéndose confundido.

**- Ya veo…-** respondió vacilante

Con una sonrisa Serena le bajó el perfil a la petición.

**- No es algo que tenga que ser hablado con prisa así que cuando todos estemos disponibles se los comentaré-**

Seiya se hundió de hombros no porque fuera indiferente al tema sino más bien porque nada podía hacer al respecto. Serena ya había adoptado la costumbre de hablar cuando ella quería y no cuando los demás necesitaban que lo hiciera. No pudo hacerla entrar en razón cuando estaban juntos y probablemente no lo lograría después de eso. Serena comprendió el gesto y no le agradó la sensación de que Seiya hablaba con una desconocida. A veces ella también se sentía de ese modo.

**- Está bien, estonces en otro momento será- **agregó el chico con igual actitud

**- Cuídate Seiya-**

Él sonrió pareciéndose en algo más al auténtico Seiya. A ese que no podía permanecer más de cinco minutos sin enseñar su encantadora sonrisa.

**- Si Serena, adiós-**

Se dirigió con calma hacia la puerta y a medida que se acercaba a sus hermanos y se alejaba de la rubia la sonrisa disminuía de tamaño hasta convertirse en una tibia sombra de lo que antes había ocupado su lugar. Sus hermanos le recibieron con una palmada en la espalda y se encaminaron hacia la salida cada uno a un costado.

**- Eso fue interesante de ver-** comentó Taiki refiriéndose a la escena que acababa de ocurrir

Seiya asintió.

**- Y se sintió muy raro también. Solo quería devolverle su lápiz y antes de darme cuenta ya estaba platicándole acerca de mis heridas y su inclinación a la fotografía-**

Yaten entrebuscó entre sus cosas sus anteojos de sol color negro y se los puso.

**- Temas bastante extensos para unas cuantas palabras que cruzaron-**

El silencio de Seiya hizo que Yaten bajara levemente sus anteojos para evaluarle.

**- ¿Estás bien?-**

Seiya no parecía bien pero tampoco tan mal como había lucido días anteriores.

**- Si… estar de cerca de Serena, incluso hablar con ella…siento que ella drena toda mi energía-**

Mientras bajaban las escaleras Seiya abrió su billetera.

**- ¿Podemos comprar algo de comer?-**

**- Comer es bueno-** respondió Taiki más preocupado de que Seiya recuperara esa energía que señaló haber perdido que de comprar algo para sí.

Se detuvieron frente a una máquina para tomar algunas golosinas.

**- Serena me comentó que desea platicarnos de algo-**

**- Ahora todas las conversaciones incluyen a Serena una vez más-** murmuró Yaten con algo de diversión en la voz- **volvemos a las viejas andanzas hermanito-**

Seiya presionó algunas teclas, ignorándole por completo.

**- ¿Sabes de que se trata?- **preguntó Taiki sin estar demasiado al pendiente del tema

**- Nop-** respondió Yaten recostándose en la máquina- **no quiso decirme-**

Cuando Seiya obtuvo al fin su bolsa de galletas y otras más por si esas no eran suficientes, volvieron a retomar su camino.

**- Eso es extraño- **

Masticó las galletas y la glucosa inundó su sistema haciéndolo sentir mejor.

**- ¿Qué, de todas las cosas extrañas que están ocurriendo?-**

Se limpió el azúcar de los labios lamiéndolos con rapidez.

**- Que no te lo haya dicho a ti primero y que me haya dicho a mí que hay algo que debe decirnos. Generalmente soy el último en enterarme de esas cosas-**

No obstante el tono de Seiya era relajado Yaten no podía sacar de su cabeza la conversación que había mantenido con Seiya días anteriores respecto a como se sintió o sentía ante su relación con Serena. Así que para evitar futuras rencillas por el mismo tema prefería tomarse ese comentario con algo más de seriedad.

**- Sobrevaloras mi amistad con ella-**

Seiya alzó las cejas y no habló por un buen rato pues su boca estaba demasiado ocupada en digerir las galletas. Cuando acabó se golpeó el pecho para tragarlas. Estaban un poco secas para su gusto.

**- Al contrario. Uno de mis errores fue el subestimar el vínculo que les une a ti y Serena-**

Taiki se adelantó para evitar una arremetida de Yaten. La tregua llevaba poco más de tres días y pretendía que se prolongara el máximo de tiempo.

**- ¿Por qué Serena?-**

Seiya comió hasta las migas que quedaron al final del paquete.

**- Me he hecho esa pregunta un par de millones de veces…-** respondió Seiya mirando hacia el interior de la bolsa para comprobar de que ya no quedaba nada ahí que pudiera comer.

Taiki movió la mano. Evidentemente no se estaba refiriendo a eso.

**- Lo que intento decir es ¿Por qué le llamas Serena? Desde que tengo memoria le has dicho bombom ¿Por qué el cambio?-**

La bolsa se galletas fue echa una bola apretada por las manos de Seiya y lanzada directamente al basurero más cercano. Había oído la pregunta de Taiki muy bien, solo que no sabía cómo contestar a ello. Así que pensó que lo mejor era hacerlo con la verdad.

**- Por que ella me lo pidió-**

Yaten abrió la boca exageradamente. Había supuesto que el cambio se debía a una decisión de Seiya pero al parecer su rubia amiguita había olvidado mencionar esa peculiar petición.

**- ¿Qué ella que?- **preguntó exaltado

Los ojos azules de Seiya se abrieron como una manera de demostrar que estaba siendo sincero.

**- Ella me dijo y cito** _"No me llames más bombom. Mi nombre es Serena así que debes decirme así a partir de ahora, así como todos los demás"._ **Así que no más bombom para Serena-**

Los tres salieron a las afueras de la escuela en medio de un viento de mediana intensidad que solo podía significar que llovería en cualquier instante.

**- Vaya-** dijo Taiki- **eso es algo bastante radical por parte de ella si me permites la opinión-**

**- Lo sé-** contestó Seiya sin parecer molesto por el comentario- **pero fue su decisión. Yo cumplo con acatarla-**

Yaten se detuvo de improviso y levantando los brazos hacia el cielo echó la cabeza hacia atrás e hizo una plegaria. Seiya y Taiki se miraron desconcertados.

**- ¿Qué estas haciendo?-** le pregunto un curioso Seiya- **¿Intentando redimir tus pecados?**

Taiki comprobó que nadie más estuviera mirando ese extraño comportamiento de su hermano. Luego de algunos segundos Yaten bajó los brazos y movió la cabeza.

**-** **Nada. Es solo que a veces miro al cielo y pienso **_**"Dios, si estás ahí quiero preguntarte una cosa ¿Qué hiciste con mi hermano Seiya?"**_**-**

El aludido pestañeó, perdido.

**- Estoy justamente aquí, tonto-**

Pero Yaten seguía moviendo la cabeza con esa idea persistente molestándole.

**- Me refiero a mi verdadero hermano y no a este clon a medio terminar en el que te has convertido-**

**- ¡Hey!-** exclamó Seiya ofendido- **¡un poco más de respeto!-**

Taiki le dio una mirada a Yaten que éste conocía perfectamente. _"No hagas enojar a Seiya"_ pero el chico lo pasó por alto.

**- ¡Vamos Taiki sabes a lo que me refiero!-** exclamó intentando explicar su punto**- ¿Desde cuando Seiya simplemente **_**"acata"**_** lo que le dicen?-**

Taiki no tuvo nada que decir así que Yaten se dio la vuelta para enfrentar al foco del problema.

**- Serena te hace esta petición absurda y tú simplemente dices "**_**esta bien**_**" ¿te parece esa la actitud del Seiya de siempre?-**

La boca de Seiya se abrió para responder pero tan pronto repensó su excusa tanto su discurso como su ánimo se desinflaron.

**- Las personas cambian-**

**- Eso es algo en lo que me gustaría que te detuvieras-** recalcó Yaten señalándole con un dedo ese detalle.

**- Serena cambio, eso es indiscutible. Se volvió una persona hermética y difícil de leer. Reconozco que no es fácil lidiar con alguien así, pero lo que yo recuerdo de ti es que jamás habrías aceptado algo que creyeras injusto y a mí me parece que lo de **_**"no me llames bombom"**_** es justamente un ejemplo de ello. Tal vez tú también cambiaste y lo que necesitas es volver un poco a ser el Seiya que no permitiría que nada ni nadie le ordenara hacer algo que obviamente no quiere hacer-**

Con algo más de fuerza Yaten palmeó la espalda de su hermano. Éste, al estar ensimismado comprendiendo a lo que su hermano se refería tomó el gesto algo desprevenido.

**- Tal vez sea momento de que el viejo Seiya presumido, testarudo, seguro de sí mismo y con la autoestima lo suficientemente alta como para pararse frente a cualquiera para decirle **_**"así soy yo, si no te gusta te aguantas, pues tarde o temprano te gustará"**_** haga su aparición. Creo que hablo por todos cuando digo que lo extrañamos bastante-**

Incluso Taiki se vio a sí mismo asintiendo un par de veces. Seiya buscó en él alguna señal de que lo dicho por Yaten no eran más que palabrerías pero al parecer él pensaba lo mismo.

**- Como que lo extrañamos un poco-** confesó en voz alta

Yaten le guiñó un ojo.

**- Solo piénsalo un poco Seiya. Quizás es eso lo que te falta para comenzar a salir verdaderamente adelante-**

A pocos metros del camino principal que conducía a la escuela el taxi que los llevaría a la productora se estacionó así que los tres caminaron algo más aprisa. Sin embargo Seiya no pudo sacarse esas palabras de la cabeza aún después de haber avanzado bastantes kilómetros en el vehículo ¿Acaso era tiempo de regresar?

* * *

Ya fuera del salón y con la ansiedad aún floreciente por la extraña conversación mantenida con Seiya, Serena aguardó a que sus amigas salieran para poder al fin comentarles lo ocurrido con Sura y además comer algo para saciar el apetito voraz que sentía. La primera en salir fue Lita e inmediatamente al ver su expresión tuvo sus aprehensiones de proponerle una reunión.

Lita parecía tener ganas de arrancar la cabeza de alguien de un mordisco y Serena esperaba no ser ella la víctima.

**- Ho…hola Lita no hemos podido hablar en toda la mañana-**

La chica arrastró sus pies hacia la ventana más cercana a Serena.

**- Hola Sere-**

La rubia no pudo evitar dar un saltito al oír el timbre grave de su amiga.

**- ¿Estas bien?-**

Era claro que la respuesta sería negativa pero aún así pregunto. Lita torció la boca viéndose más disgustada que antes.

**- Anoche no dormí nada y para colmo que me levantado demasiado tarde como para desayunar. Tengo hambre, estoy cansada y además…-**

Las mejillas le ardieron sin explicación aparente. Serena retrocedió temiendo por su integridad física.

**- ¿sabes? ¡Olvídalo!-** exclamó a todo pulmón**- tengo que ir a cubrir unas hortalizas de la lluvia así que no me esperen para almorzar-**

Serena tartamudeó pero le fue imposible encontrar la voz.

**- Pero…pero…-**

**- Que-** preguntó Lita sin ninguna intención de demorarse más**- ¿pasa algo?-**

Serena levantó las manos para protegerse. Casi podía palpar el trueno de Júpiter en el aire.

**- ¡No! ¡Nada de nada! ¡Ve y has lo que tengas que hacer!-**

Rió histérica mientras Lita se daba la vuelta y se marchaba dando zancadas como para espantar a cualquiera. Cuando se le perdió de vista Serena se recostó en la pared y exhaló casi aliviada de que Lita se hubiera marchado.

No tenía idea que había sucedido con ella pero seguramente tenía relación con su extraña desaparición el día del partido de fútbol americano.

La segunda en salir del salón fue Mina y el escenario no fue mejor ¿Qué estaba sucediendo con sus amigas esa mañana?

Mina parecía una versión suya de hace un par de semanas. Tenía los ojos tan enrojecidos que eran como una mancha rosa que resaltaba en su pálido rostro. Y su nariz no ofrecía una imagen mejor. O estaba muy enferma o había estado llorando varias horas. Pero no era solo eso…era su aura de tristeza como si su cuerpo estuviera moviéndose por inercia, no por que realmente quisiera hacerlo. Serena caminó hacia ella.

**- ¿Mina estás bien?-**

Los ojos de ésta se colmaron de lágrimas apenas oyeron la voz de Serena. Se recostó en su hombro cargando todo su peso en su amiga. Serena la acogió con ternura y dejó que sollozara todo lo que quisiera.

Pero solo se oían gemidos suaves, no lágrimas ni balbuceos sin sentido. Serena comprendía perfectamente la etapa en la que estaba Mina.

**- Ya, ya, tranquila-** le susurró mientras sobaba su espalda y la encaminaba hacia un rincón para que tomaran asiento en el suelo. Una vez ahí continuó acunándola por tanto tiempo que cuando se separaron Mina apenas si respiraba audiblemente.

**- Ni siquiera tengo fuerzas para llorar -**

Serena solo asintió.

**- Los ojos me arden tanto que creo que en algún momento comenzaré a llorar sangre o algo así-**

Ninguna de las dos rió. En algún momento Serena también pensó que eso le ocurriría cuando las lágrimas se le agotaron.

**- Y el pecho me pesa de una forma tan insoportable…si lo que tengo no es tristeza, estoy casi segura de que estoy a punto de sufrir un infarto porque ya no puedo respirar-**

Al menos Serena ahora sabía que la dolencia de Mina no tenía nada que ver con algo netamente físico. En males de corazón ella podía dar cátedra. El solo recordar esa sensación la hizo palidecer junto con Mina.

**- Tú y Thomas…-**

Mina meneó la cabeza apretando los labios los que por cierto estaban en carne viva, como si los hubiera estado mordisqueando por demasiado tiempo.

**- No quiero hablar de ello-**

**- Está bien-** respondió Serena de inmediato

Lo cierto es que ella no tenía ningún derecho a exigir a nadie expresar sus emociones. Había sido un pésimo ejemplo como para imponer su autoridad moral justo ahí con Mina.

Tomó la mano de Mina y la atrajo a su regazo.

**- Yo solo estaré aquí a tu lado todo el tiempo que me necesites. Cuando sea una molestia solo dilo y me iré-**

El hambre y la plática grupal habían pasado a segundo plano desde el instante en el que Mina había evidenciado su crisis emocional.

La gente caminaba de un lado a otro completamente ajenos a las dos rubias que se habían adueñado del rincón del tercer piso. Serena miró de reojo a Mina, la que parecía estar descansando los ojos, manteniéndolos cerrados. Fue ahí cuando vio también las ojeras grises bajo ellos. Pobrecita… Serena solo pudo pensar en un motivo por el que Mina había decidido asistir hoy a la escuela y ese seguramente era Thomas. Tal vez había visto la posibilidad de platicar las cosas con él antes de terminar el día, si es que ese era la razón de su estado deplorable. Eso era bastante inusual en Mina.

Serena adoraba a Mina con locura pero tenía que reconocer que su orgullo e incapacidad para reconocer cuando obraba mal eran difíciles de entender así que esto definitivamente era un paso enorme.

**- Metí la pata, Sere-** murmuró Mina recargándose en su hombro, rendida

Serena se quedó solo aguardando.

**- Metí la pata hasta el fondo-**

Con lentitud se dio de cabezazos en la pared.

**- La he jodido mal. Thomas me odia, yo me odio y probablemente sea lo correcto hacerlo-**

De su bolsillo Mina extrajo un pañuelo y se sorbió la nariz.

**- No sé que hacer**- concluyó con honestidad

Serena no sabía si eso era una invitación a intervenir pero lo tomó como un sí, después de todo Mina había comenzado a hablar por sí sola.

**- ¿Has intentando hablar con él?-**

**- Le he llamado un millón de veces pero me ignora-**

Su voz se quebró.

**- Ya copé su buzón de mensajes rogándole para que atendiera. Incluso pensé en ir a su casa anoche, estaba a punto de salir con piyamas y todo pero recibí un mensaje de texto que decía **_**"Por favor déjame en paz, necesito pensar"**_**-**

Finalmente su barbilla tembló y algo parecido a un sollozo brotó de su pecho.

**- **_**"Necesito pensar"**_** ¿sabes lo que significa eso Sere?-**

Serena bajó la vista. Particularmente aún no le había tocado enfrentarse a esa frase en específico pero podía intuir a que se refería Mina.

**- Thomas te ama Mina, cualquier problema que tengan…-**

**- Va a dejarme-** sentencio Mina no prestando atención a Serena**- lo presiento. Y no se que haré si lo hace-**

A Serena no se le ocurría qué podía ser tan grave para que no se pudiera solucionar hablando. Acarició la mano de su amiga para apaciguar sus ideas tan extremistas.

**- Mina…-** comenzó hablando**- cuando se discute con la persona que se ama a veces se dicen cosas que uno no siente, las emociones se magnifican y todo parece el final pero…-**

**- Hice algo realmente malo, Sere-**

Serena aún no tenía valor de preguntar cual era el problema.

**- No me imagino qué puede ser tan malo para que Thomas no quiera oír tu explicación. Él es como la persona más comprensiva que conozco-**

La garganta de Mina se cerró casi por completo.

**- Pasé a llevar la memoria de Sara su…-**

**- Sé quien es-** respondió Serena comprendiendo porqué Mina creía que el problema no tenía solución. Muy a su pesar Serena casi estuvo de acuerdo. Era el único motivo por el que Thomas se comportaría así de intransigente.

**- Sé que él es mi primer novio y que las chicas tendemos a sobreactuar las discusiones, si a eso le agregas que se trata de mí…-**

Mina rió amargamente

**- Pero yo sabía de antemano cuan delicado es ese tema para Thomas, me lo dijo prácticamente la primera vez que hablamos. No tenía derecho a herirlo así…y está profundamente herido-**

Volvió a sonar su nariz esta vez con menos intensidad.

**- La razón por la que no quiere verme no es el odio o el orgullo ni siquiera la rabia. Lo lastimé. Lastimé a la persona que quiero y verme, hablarme, no es más que un recordatorio de ese dolor-**

Algo en la explicación de Mina tocó muy hondamente el corazón de Serena.

**- ¿Y sabes? lo comprendo. Comprendo su negativa a tenerme cerca, después de todo ¿Cómo alguien que dice quererte te lastima así? no tiene sentido-**

Serena se había quedado sin palabras. Simplemente no halló nada remotamente acertado que decir o aconsejar a Mina pues estaba totalmente de acuerdo con esa reflexión, solo que no había imaginado cuan cierto era todo eso ¿Esa había sido la razón por la cual Seiya había actuado así con ella el día anterior?

**- Se supone que amas para sentirte bien y para hacer sentir bien al otro, pero cuando eso no sucede…-**

Las palabras de Seiya vinieron a la cabeza de Serena e inmediatamente dejó de oír a Mina_. "Amarte me duele, ya no puedo hacerlo"_ había dicho Seiya aquel día en que todo había terminado. Quizás no con las mismas palabras pero el trasfondo era exactamente el mismo.

Con el dolor de la ruptura no lo había comprendido o tal vez no lo había querido comprender pero ahora que Mina le hacía pensar en ello…después de todas las cosas que habían estado sucediendo entre ella y Seiya ¿era el rompimiento la mejor solución para ambos? Si Seiya no se hubiera presentado esa tarde en el apartamento de Lita ¿habrían seguido juntos o tarde o temprano el desenlace habría sido el mismo? ¿Qué tal si Seiya había logrado anticiparse a los hechos y proporcionarles a ambos la salida menos dolorosa posible?

**- Lo mejor es terminar-** murmuró Serena con los ojos abiertos y la expresión de un niño que acababa de ver el mar por primera vez. Pero un gemido la hizo acabar prematuramente con su epifanía.

Mina estaba arrugando el rostro y a punto de tener algo así como una nueva crisis. Serena estuvo lista para contenerla.

**- ¡No, no me refiero a ustedes Mina!-** exclamó mientras buscaba entre sus cosas una libreta o libro para abanicarle el rostro**-¡Ustedes lo solucionarán estoy segura! ¡Son un caso totalmente diferente! Ahora cálmate ¿si?-**

Hizo que Mina respirara del aire que le estaba proporcionando y poco a poco la chica dejó de hacer pucheros y gimotear.

**- ¿Tú crees?-** preguntó aún entrecortadamente

Serena no quería mentir a su amiga. No era la dueña de la verdad ni tampoco pretendía llenar su cabeza con ilusiones que después terminarían por dejarla en peor estado. No se sentía capacitada para dar consejos amorosos teniendo en consideración que no había podido aplicar ninguno a su propia vida.

**- Si te soy sincera…en este momento no soy la persona indicada para que me pidas opinión en este tipo de cosas y en realidad no se si alguna vez lo he sido. Los dos novios que te tenido me tienen catalogada como su persona menos favorita en el mundo así que…-**

Pero Mina no estuvo de acuerdo.

**- Te pido tu opinión como mi amiga no como un genio en materia de romances. Nadie lo es así que dime que es lo que tú vez-**

Serena sonrió. No había que tener habilidades excepcionales para poder ver sentimientos tan evidentes.

**- No creo que haya dos personas que puedan verse tan felices como ustedes dos juntos-**

Mina le aguardó en silencio.

**- Si bien no conozco a Thomas desde hace mucho sí sé que cuando te mira…es como si todos los misterios del universo le fueran revelados y solo él pudiera conocerlos. Se siente privilegiado y honrado de estar a tu lado, como si de alguna manera tú fueras una bendición-**

A pesar de lo triste que se sentía, Mina no pudo más que sonreír y preguntarse cuando es que Serena había reparado en todo eso.

**- Y lo mismo sucede contigo-** le dijo ésta vez mirándole directamente**- Él te cambia, te transforma en alguien mejor, si eso es posible. Cuando estás con él no solo te ves radiante; tú resplandeces y es asombroso y sobrecogedor poder apreciarlo-**

El rostro de Serena estaba calmado y algo serio también, como si sus palabras no solo fueran aplicables al caso de Mina. Tal vez la plática con su amiga estaba jugando un rol algo catártico que no había esperado obtener.

**- Esa es la mejor señal para saber cuando dos personas deben estar juntas…cuando se potencian una a la otra y el resplandor de su estrella se aprecia sin necesidad de mucho esfuerzo…ahí lo sabes. Sabes que por separados son especiales pero juntos…juntos con únicos-**

Ambas aún tomadas de la mano dejaron que el tiempo pasara entre ellas no como algo incómodo sino más bien como algo necesario después de la carga emocional de la conversación. Mina a veces no sabía hasta que punto Serena se había retraído para surgir como alguien que en ciertas ocasiones le costaba relacionar con su despreocupada y volátil amiga. La Serena que había vuelto en sí después del rompimiento con Seiya eran una extraña combinación entre su antiguo y nuevo yo.

**- Sé que no hemos tenido tiempo de hablar demasiado- **comenzó a decir Mina por nada en particular**- pero lamento mucho que lo tuyo y Seiya haya terminado así. Y lamento mucho que tu corazón se haya apagado y que ninguno de nosotros se haya dado cuenta a tiempo. Otra vez- **

Había algo peor que tus amigos sintieran lástima por ti y eso era que se sintieran responsables de tu felicidad. Hacía sentir a Serena tremendamente dependiente de otros y eso es justamente algo que había intentando evitar desde el principio.

**- La única persona que tendría que haberlo notado soy yo…y Seiya. Y creo que él lo hizo, a su manera claro. Con el paso de los días lo he comprendido…él estaba más atento y lo vio venir. Yo por el contrario solo me encontré con esto cuando me dio en la cara y ya no podía hacer nada para mitigar el golpe-**

La mirada de Serena se ablandó cuando soltó a Mina y se preparó para ponerse de pie.

**- Solo no dejes que te de en la cara como a mí, amortigua el golpe o evítalo, así ambos saldrán ilesos-**

Arrastró a Mina para que se levantara y ésta lo hizo no sin antes protestar un poco.

**- Ahora vayamos por Amy y comamos algo para que tengas toda la fortaleza del mundo al hablar con Thomas-**

Tenía que alcanzar a comer algo para sobrevivir pero la cara de Mina le dio a entender que comer era lo último que deseaba hacer ¿Acaso nadie tenía ganas de comer ese día?

**- Solo imaginarme frente a Thomas hace que el estómago se me revuelva así que no a tu proposición. Además Amy no está en el salón, salió corriendo a la biblioteca para alcanzar a terminar un trabajo de informática. El plazo le vence hoy así que no creo que pretenda perder tiempo en bajar a la cafetería-**

Ahora fue Serena la que gimió. Definitivamente había escogido el peor día para comenzar a compartir secretos con ellas. Era como si el destino no quisiera que lo hiciera.

**- Al menos acompáñame a comprar un emparedado-**

**- ¿Con esta cara? ¡Parezco un zombie!- **

Era cierto pero aún así Serena hizo un puchero lastimero que terminó por enganchar el brazo de Mina al suyo.

**- ¡Esta bien pero no nos detendremos en ningún otro lugar!-**

**- ¡Si!-**

La alegría de Serena la hizo contagiarse un poco de su buen humor. Ese era el efecto que producía Serena o al menos el que siempre la había caracterizado pero que hacía algún tiempo había menguado considerablemente. Y que poco a poco volvía a surgir cada vez con más fuerza.

**- Gracias Sere…por escucharme primero y hablarme después. Extrañaba esto entre nosotras. Ya sabes… cuando no había tantos chicos a nuestro alrededor y la vida era más sencilla-**

Muchas cosas habían cambiado desde aquella época y Serena tenía que reconocer que relacionarse con mujeres se le había hecho bastante más complicado que compartir con chicos. Su cercanía con Yaten le había hecho perder la costumbre y si bien tener de mejor amigo a ese chico en particular tenía sus ventajas también había otras cosas que sí extrañaba. Cosas que solo una mujer podía entender.

**- Si, creo que sé a lo que te refieres. Prometo no ausentarme demasiado tiempo esta vez-**

**- ¡Promete que no habrá una próxima vez y el tema queda saldado!-**

Serena estaba intentando seguir una nueva política; no prometer nada. Cuando prometes algo y no lo cumples la gente se decepciona pero si no lo haces te ahorras el mal rato y además el estigma de ser una mentirosa. Y procuraría seguir con su plan a toda costa.

**- ¿Qué te parece si nos apresuramos? ¡El recreo terminará pronto!-**

Tiró de Mina esperando así olvidara el tema y si bien ésta no dijo nada tuvo la sensación de que simplemente lo dejó pasar. Tenía otras cosas mucho más importantes en las que pensar. Por ejemplo cómo acercarse con su novio- _si es que todavía lo era_- e intentar hablar con él.

Si, definitivamente comer y exigir promesas a Serena era lo último que le preocupaba.

* * *

La práctica de baloncesto había sido especialmente brutal para Thomas. Apenas sí había sido capaz de dar las diez vueltas al gimnasio en el tiempo requerido y el juego contra sus compañeros de equipo…había sido una masacre deportivamente hablando. Y si bien sobre sus hombros no cargaba la totalidad de la responsabilidad sentía que gran parte del fracaso de esa tarde había sido su culpa. Al menos había sido solo práctica pero el encargado del equipo había reparado en su bajísimo rendimiento y tempranamente le había invitado a ceder su puesto a otro compañero. A uno que pudiera hacer al menos un pase decente.

Así que se había pasado la otra mitad del entrenamiento viendo hacia el piso sin ganas de sociabilizar con nadie y aguardando con unas ansias desesperantes a que el entrenador al fin diera por terminado el día. Cuando eso finalmente ocurrió Thomas fue el primero en ponerse de pie y caminar hacia su casillero para recoger sus cosas y largarse de la escuela. Estaba hastiado hasta de oír el bote de la pelota de baloncesto y el chirriar de las zapatillas en el suelo. Sonidos que generalmente le hacían vibrar simplemente no hacían más que agudizar su cuadro ansioso-depresivo.

Pasó una toalla sobre su cabeza y caminó encorvado.

**- ¡Thomas!-**

Un compañero de equipo de un curso inferior trotó en su dirección, haciendo que Thomas detuviera su caminata.

**- Te busca tu novia, está afuera preguntando por ti-**

El rostro de Thomas adquirió una tonalidad parecida al verde. Incluso el chico del mensaje se alejó cuando pensó que Thomas vomitaría sobre él.

**- ¿Le dijiste que estaba aquí?- **preguntó dos octavas sobre su habitual tono de voz

El chico negó viéndose seguramente tan desconcertado como parecía. Lo normal era que Thomas saliera corriendo en cuanto alguien le avisaba que Mina había venido por él. Lo único que hacía era parlotear de ella incesantemente y ahora parecía querer escaparse por la ventana más cercana con tal de no verla.

**- Uhm…le dije que revisaría si aún no te habías ido-**

Un suspiro de profundo alivio se escapó de sus labios.

**- ¿Le puedes decir que me retiré antes?-**

Pobre chico. Se había quedado en blanco y no sabía como proceder. Era la petición más rara del mundo viniendo de Thomas.

**- Está bien…-** titubeó aún sintiendo que el había sido trasladado de pronto a un universo paralelo. Thomas vio las intenciones en los ojos de su compañero pero por muy extraño que pudiera parecer, no tenía ganas de hablar.

**- Por favor no preguntes…es complicado-**

Él finalmente sonrió y asintió sin querer enterarse de los detalles.

**- No hay problema, se lo diré-**

**- Gracias- **murmuró Thomas antes de que éste partiera.

Thomas aguardó en la entrada de los vestidores por si Mina no se tragaba esa excusa. Lo normal hubiera sido que no lo hiciera, él nunca se perdía un entrenamiento así que seguramente su compañero había tenido algunos inconvenientes al momento de explicarle su repentina ausencia.

Algunos minutos después vio a su amigo caminar nuevamente en su dirección. Se veía algo turbado, como si no pudiera sacar algo de su cabeza.

**- Oye Thomas-** le dijo deteniéndose frente a el

**- ¿Si?-**

Se rascó la cabeza y alzó las cejas.

**- No es por entrometerme, en serio, pero tu chica…lucía realmente mal-**

Dio un vistazo a Thomas. El tono verdoso había regresado a sus mejillas en todo su esplendor.

**- Casi tan mal como tú- **

Era evidente que Thomas no le comentaría nada del asunto. No lo había hecho antes y no haría en ese minuto así que se encogió de hombros y retomó su camino.

**- No lo sé tal vez deberías llamarla o algo-**

- **Gracias-** le respondió Thomas nuevamente

Thomas terminó cayendo de un solo golpe en la entrada de los vestidores ¿Cómo iba a salir del gimnasio si Mina aún podía andar dando vueltas en la escuela luciendo como un cadáver?

Lucio apareció a su lado en cosa de minutos.

**- Hey-** le dijo a modo de saludo

Thomas irguió la cabeza para verle. Lucio era tan alto que desde su posición en el suelo el esfuerzo que debía hacer era doble. En su mano derecha el chico estaba haciendo dar vueltas un balón sin mayor trabajo.

**- ¿Quieres practicar un poco más?-**

No era mucho lo que podía hacer considerando que su salida estaba parcialmente imposibilitada así que se preparó para ponerse de pie. Además necesitaba botar algo de frustración contenida.

**- Si, está bien- **accedió al final

Durante más de media hora Lucio y Thomas no hicieron más que correr de un lado a otro del gimnasio, encestar dobles, triples, canastas, bloquearse las jugadas mutuamente, empujarse cuando era necesario y agotarse hasta el límite de la resistencia física.

Cuando Thomas sintió que sus piernas habían sido reemplazadas por cubitos de gelatina fue su señal interna para detenerse y caer de rodillas en medio del gimnasio sin fuerzas ni siquiera para arrastrarse hacia un lugar menos vistoso. Decidió que era mejor quedarse ahí así que se recostó de espaldas y estiró completamente sus brazos y piernas. Cerró los ojos un momento e inspiró largamente. Oyó que Lucio caminaba en otra dirección y minutos después regresaba por el mismo camino para terminar cayendo a su lado. Reaccionó cuando algo frío y húmedo se pegó a su mejilla así que abrió los ojos rápidamente.

**- Toma-**

Lucio le estaba ofreciendo una botella de agua. Thomas la abrió y bebió más de la mitad del contenido sin parar sino para respirar al final.

**- Gracias-**

Thomas retomó su posición pero esta vez pego los ojos en el techo. El pecho se le movía hacia arriba y hacia abajo por la agitación del entrenamiento mientras que su corazón bombeaba sangre apresuradamente. De pronto Thomas tuvo la sensación de que si no ayudaba a su corazón a sentirme menos colapsado moriría ahí mismo.

**- Ayer Mina y yo discutimos- **habló entre jadeos**- Nunca lo habíamos hecho y creo que ha sido lo peor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo. Me siento físicamente enfermo-**

Lucio se cruzó de piernas y apoyó ambas manos en el suelo.

**- ¿Fue por Jay?-**

Movió la cabeza _¿Por qué tendría que ser por Jay?_ Y luego Thomas recordó la charla de ayer. Seguramente Lucio había visto lo molesta que Mina había estado con los comentarios de su otro amigo.

**- No, no tuvo nada que ver con eso-**

Y se hizo otra vez el silencio. Thomas estaba conciente que a menos que él se atreviera a continuar la plática Lucio no haría nada para que prosiguiera. Lucio era la persona menos curiosa que había conocido en toda su vida y francamente no sabía si el motivo era la indiferencia a los problemas ajenos o una educación férrea que no le permitía inmiscuirse en asuntos privados sin invitación.

**- Creo que sobredimensioné una situación y le di una gravedad que no tenía…aunque por momentos pienso que hice lo correcto. En realidad estoy muy confundido-**

Al menos eso explicaba el porque de su negativa a encontrarse con Mina. Lucio hizo girar la botella entre sus dedos.

**- Dime lo que piensas y yo te diré exactamente lo que pienso-**

Al menos esa era una ventaja. Con Lucio siempre obtenías la verdad, por mucho que doliera. Thomas llevó uno de sus brazos sobre sus ojos y los cubrió de la luz que pegaba directamente sobre uno de ellos.

**- Encontré a Mina registrando mi billetera. Recuerdos de Sara y esas cosas…-**

Lucio asintió sin sorprenderse demasiado. Junto con Yun y Jay eran las únicas personas que conocían esa parte de la vida de Thomas. Los primeros por haber sido compañeros de secundaria tanto de Thomas como de Sara mientras que Lucio se había enterado de la misma boca de Thomas.

**- Ya veo-**

Espero algunos segundos para interrogar a Thomas.

**- ¿Lo hizo a propósito? Quiero decir ¿su intención era registrar tus cosas y hallar algún secreto que pudiera enrostrarte?-**

Thomas lo pensó un minuto. Al menos no había tenido esa impresión. Creía en la versión de Mina. Al menos esa parte.

**- Necesitaba dinero para comida, encontró mi billetera y una cosa llevó a la otra-**

Con un rápido movimiento Thomas se sentó en la misma posición de Lucio.

**- ¿Sabes que es lo curioso?-**

**- No**-

Obviamente no lo sabía. Thomas movió la cabeza cavilando en silencio.

**- Ni siquiera me acordaba que esas fotografías aún estuvieran ahí. Las veía todo el tiempo pero en cuanto conocí a Mina mi rutina cambió y me empecé a concentrar en verla solo a ella. Pensé que las había quitado pero cuando las vi en sus manos, esparcidas en el suelo…lo vi todo rojo y solo pensé en ella pasando a llevar su memoria-**

**- ¿Crees que esa haya sido su real motivación?-**

Las preguntas de Lucio eran directas, tal como su personalidad. Thomas no sentía que Lucio estuviera interrogándolo sino más bien exteriorizaba las mismas interrogantes que él mismo se había estado cuestionando por todo el día, como si supiera exactamente qué le molestaba, qué estaba en su cabeza.

**- No-** respondió Thomas con resolución**- Mina es naturalmente chismosa y curiosa, pero jamás haría algo con malas intenciones. No es así-**

Conforme con esa respuesta Lucio pasó a la siguiente.

**- ¿Ella está al tanto de tu pasado con Sara?-**

**- Si, se lo conté hacía mucho tiempo-**

Aún recordaba esa primera cita. La ida al cine y la plática en ese parque cuando el sol aún entibiaba la piel. Casi le parecía un sueño que hubiera pasado tanto tiempo y aún mantuviera en su memoria las imágenes frescas del verano en el que le conoció.

**-Pensé que era lo mejor y aún creo que es así. Ella me platicó de Yaten y yo hice lo mismo con Sara-**

**- O sea que no es un secreto que deseabas mantener protegido de ella- **afirmó Lucio luego de oírle

**- No, nunca lo ha sido-** respondió Thomas con el entrecejo fruncido

Finalmente Lucio estiró las piernas e imitó la postura que anteriormente había tenido Thomas, solo que pasó las manos detrás de su cabeza dándole un aspecto más relajado.

**- ¿Qué es lo que te enoja más?-** le preguntó a Thomas, igual de calmado a como se veía**- ¿Qué Mina haya registrado tus cosas o que ella halla encontrado esas fotografías en tu billetera?-**

Al pasar varios minutos sin que Thomas le diera una respuesta, Lucio giró levemente la cabeza para verle. Thomas seguía con la mirada fija en el piso.

**- Si te soy sincero, no lo sé-**

Y por como su voz había vacilado al responder, Lucio creyó en esa respuesta y con cuidado se quitó algunos mechones de cabello del rostro que le impedían ver en totalidad a Thomas.

**- Si lo que te molesta es lo primero tendrías tus motivos para estar enfadado, después de todo revisar cosas ajenas independiente de quien sea esa persona; madre, padre o novio es sinónimo de desconfianza. Te enfada porque en ese caso Mina no estaría confiando plenamente en ti. Pero si lo que te molesta es lo segundo…-**

Hizo una pausa para acentuar la diferencia.

**- Claramente estarías culpándola a ella por algo que en el fondo te hace sentir culpable a ti; guardar recuerdos de tu ex novia fallecida a sus espaldas… y en ese caso Mina sí tendría motivos para desconfiar y su actuar estaría algo justificado-**

Thomas estaba abiertamente sorprendido por la facilidad con la que Lucio transformaba un dilema emocional complejo a dos simples opciones.

**- Podrías comenzar por plantearte esas interrogantes- **agregó Lucio a modo de conclusión

Contrario a lo que Lucio hubiera esperado Thomas enseñó un pequeñísimo atisbo de sonrisa. Era la primera que le había visto en todo el día y para un chico que se pasaba prácticamente las veinticuatro horas del día enseñando su dentadura perfecta, eso era preocupante. Aún así se alegró de que estuviera progresando.

**- Le entregué mi corazón a Mina aún antes de que ella siquiera pensara en recibirlo-**

A su cabeza vinieron miles de imágenes, miles de recuerdos de los primeros días en los que se conformaba tan solo con una sonrisa, con una mirada. Eso bastaba para que la semana fuera mucho más luminosa y mejor que las anteriores, hasta que con el tiempo su corazón fue demandando más y nada fue suficiente para contentarlo, nada excepto el amor de Mina. Y cuando lo recibió supo que su corazón simplemente había estado apenas sobreviviendo sin él.

**- Con ella a mi lado cobran vida todas las frases, poemas y canciones que el hombre ha escrito alguna vez acerca del amor. Y cuando estoy sin ella… ninguna frase de desamor es suficientemente real para describir la desolación que se siente-**

Incluso el siempre compuesto Lucio sonrió ante esa descripción tan gráfica de sus sentimientos hacia Mina. La sonrisa de su amigo también contagió a Thomas…seguramente Lucio debía de estar pensando que era un empalagoso de lo peor pero no podía disculparse por algo que hasta el momento Lucio no podía comprender en toda su magnitud.

**- A lo que voy es... Mina no tiene motivos para desconfiar; la amo, estoy completamente enamorado y no hay persona viva o muerta que me haga dudar de eso…-**

La espalda de Lucio crujió cuando se estiró antes de volver a sentarse. Los músculos habían comenzado a enfriársele así que tenía que cambiar de posición.

**- Por lo que veo tienes claro el origen del enfado. Habla con ella y platícale acerca de límites cuando se está en pareja. Estoy seguro que lo entenderá-**

Si tan solo ese fuera el problema…a Thomas le daba más temor lo que había sucedido después de encontrar a Mina con su billetera en las manos.

**- Le dije cosas terribles. Yo nunca pierdo el control, Mina me saca de quicio todo el tiempo pero jamás como para tratarla como lo hice ayer. Realmente estaba enojado y descargue toda esa ira directamente sobre ella-**

Los ojos de Lucio volaron de inmediato hacia Thomas. Ni aún al relatar la razón de la discusión se había visto tan triste ¿Acaso lo que había ocurrido después de la pelea era el real motivo de su comportamiento?

**- Thomas, creo que eres el chico más respetuoso en lo que a mujeres se trata y en realidad eres el chico más correcto en cada ámbito de la vida en la que te he conocido y por eso te respeto también-**

Eso no lo hacía sentir mejor.

**- No lo fui tanto el día de ayer…-**

La mirada de Lucio fue de obviedad, como si casi fuera una nimiedad.

**-Hasta Gandhi organizó una revolución cuando vio las injusticias de su país ¿Y los santos cristianos? no lo fueron tanto al principio. Mi punto es que todo ser humano tiene sus instantes de enojo y rabia cuando tocan su fibra sensible. Si no te hubieras molestado casi me atrevería a decir que no eres de nuestra especie-**

Destapó la botella con gracia y bebió lo que quedaba de ella.

**- Hasta el "señor perfecto" tiene que tener su talón de Aquiles-** murmuró con una sonrisa irónica. Thomas no ocultó lo divertido que le parecía ese comentario. Lo había oído antes entre sus compañeras de salón. Lo veían como un chico modelo o algo por el estilo. Lo raro era que nunca ninguna chica se atrevió a acercársele e insinuar lo que penaban de el. Todos los rumores habían surgido una vez que fijó sus ojos en Mina.

Las mujeres eran muy extrañas, tanto que Thomas se atrevía a asegurar que eran lo único capaz de desconcertarlo hasta la locura.

Increíblemente la charla con Lucio sí le había servido, tanto para calmarse como para despejar un poco la mente de ideas erradas. Lucio era un tipo estupendo; decía muy poco pero lo justo como para remover exactamente aquello que estaba mal. Thomas estiró la mano en su dirección con intención de estrechársela.

**- Gracias Lucio. No quería aburrirte con mis dramas demasiado adolescentes para tu gusto pero necesitaba esto más de lo que suponía-**

Él se la estrechó con vitalidad.

**- Si…en realidad son un poco tediosas pero ya te lo dije; te respeto y te considero un buen chico-**

Lucio se levantó primero y arrastró consigo a Thomas.

**- Creo que ahora iré a casa e intentaré recuperar las horas de sueño que perdí ayer-**

Lucio recogió la botella y también el balón que habían estado utilizando.

**- Antes de dormir al menos llámala o envíale un mensaje para tranquilizarla. Es posible que lo esté pasando peor que tú-**

Las palabras de su compañero, el que habló con Mina, retumbaron en la cabeza de Thomas _"tu chica lucía muy mal". _

**- Lo haré y hablaré con ella mañana cuando sepa exactamente que decirle-**

**- Eso es lo mejor- **concordó Lucio

Ambos caminaron hacia los vestidores en donde tenían guardadas sus ropas.

**- ¿Tomamos el autobús juntos?-**

Lucio vio que no había nadie más que ellos en el gimnasio y lo habían desordenado un poco. Así que se quedaría un rato más a limpiar.

**- Ordenaré y luego me iré. Tú vete y descansa, lo necesitas más que yo-**

Thomas no desaprovecharía esa oportunidad. Lo cierto es que estaba extenuado en todos los aspectos. Solo quería ir a casa.

**- Está bien, lo haré. Nos vemos y gracias nuevamente amigo-**

Lucio le hizo un gesto con la mano.

**- Cuando gustes. Nos vemos-**

El rubio retiró sus pertenencias de su locker y luego de arroparse lo suficiente para salir al exterior se encaminó a la salida.

Una vez solo Lucio tomó un trapeador y se dirigió al centro del gimnasio para comenzar con una rápida limpieza. Mientras se dedicaba a esa labor repasó su conversación con Thomas.

No había conocido al Thomas enamorado de Sara pero supuso que si aún reaccionaba de esa forma tan temperamental ante su recuerdo, debía de haberla amado mucho. Atesoraba sus vivencias y el tiempo compartido con ella con algo más de celo de lo que había pensado.

No conocía a la novia de Thomas lo suficiente como para juzgarle pero seguramente esa chica no lo tendría fácil a partir de ahora. Tenía la sensación de que Sara sería un tema recurrente y solo dependería de ella el abordarlo con la suficiente altura de miras.

Si decidía pelear contra un fantasma…no le auguraba un buen final, lo mismo si decidía competir contra la memoria de Sara.

Pero si aprendía a convivir con su presencia Mina tendría el corazón de Thomas en sus manos, inclusive la pequeñísima parte que aún almacenaba cariño para Serena y podría hacer con él lo que le diera en gana.

Solo esperaba que eso no significara un mal para su amigo. Había hablado en serio cuando había dicho que lo consideraba el chico más correcto que alguna vez hubiera conocido. Había investigado bastante acerca de almas y temas relacionados al misticismo por iniciativa propia y tradición familiar.

Thomas encajaba muy bien en la definición de un alma pura y por lo general esas personas tendían a salir lastimadas con mayor facilidad.

Lucio deslizó el trapero por el piso por última vez y concluyó así con la limpieza. Y concluyó así con su reflexión. Había sido honesto con Thomas al confesar que los problemas amorosos juveniles no eran ni su fuerte ni de su interés.

Para Lucio había cosas mucho más importantes que debía de resolver. Cosas que tenían su cabeza lo suficientemente ocupada como para agregar además a su lista romances adolescentes.

No tenía tiempo para el amor. No había espacio para él en su vida, al menos no por el momento.

* * *

Lita hizo el tercer intento por estirar el plástico pero simplemente se negaba a quedarse en su sitio. Bajó los brazos que ya le quemaban por el esfuerzo y descansó un minuto.

Si no lograba proteger las hortalizas y las flores antes de que la lluvia cayera con más fuerza se perdería el trabajo de medio año y Lita no había pasado un semestre completo escarbando en la tierra por nada.

Así que armándose de energía subió otra vez a la pequeña escalera y tomó el plástico de las puntas. Peleó con él infructuosamente

**- ¡Maldición!-** gritó ofuscada

Estiró y estiró pero por más que trató el plástico volvía a su posición original.

**- ¡Vamos! ¡Porqué no te quedas en tu lugar!-**

Esta labor tendría que haber sido hecha por más personas pero no había nadie más del club a quien pudiera recurrir. Estaba sola, cansada y enojada.

Enojada con la lluvia, con sus compañeros de club y con ese maldito plástico. En resumen, enojada con el mundo en general. Y lo peor era que sabía muy bien el origen de su enfado, lo que no comprendía era el porqué no había podido dejarle atrás.

Tal vez si lo hubiera golpeado en la cara como se merecía no tendría esa ira contenida queriendo escapársele por los poros a la más mínima provocación. Y ni siquiera se necesitaba eso.

Sabía muy bien que había asustado a Serena con su actitud agresiva y ni siquiera le dio una explicación del motivo. Simplemente había dado la media vuelta y había huido. La Lita del pasado había hecho su aparición como en sus mejores tiempos.

Ahora probablemente todos supieran que tenía un problema que en realidad no era tal, y todo por culpa de un chico estúpido que había hecho un comentario para él sin importancia pero que le había afectado más de lo que quería reconocer.

"_Me gustan las chicas que parecen débiles, esas que parecen necesitar que las abracen"._ Había sido como una bofetada en el rostro.

¿Todos los hombres pensaban de la misma manera? ¿La damisela en apuros era finalmente la que obtenía el premio? ¿Y que pasaba con las otras chicas? ¿Las que podían ser tan autosuficientes como cualquier persona? ¿Qué pasaba con ella…? ¿Cada hombre que conociera tendría la misma imagen? ¿Sería una historia que se repetiría una y otra vez?

**- ¡Estúpido!- **gritó Lita equilibrándose en la escalerilla**- ¡Te odio, te odio, te odio! ¡Deja de hacerme la vida tan complicada!-**

En un descuido que no era común en Lita dejó de prestar atención a sus pies y a las gotas de lluvia que se habían acumulado en el peldaño superior. Una fatal combinación. Así que no tuvo oportunidad de reaccionar a tiempo y solo se vio a sí misma cayendo de espaldas rogando que la caída no fuera demasiado aparatosa. Y no lo fue tanto.

**- Whoa ¿estás bien?-**

_Esa voz… ¿por qué se le hacía familiar?_

Lita gimió e inmediatamente se llevó las manos a la rodilla. Tenía una pequeña herida que ardió más de lo que debería.

**- ¡Ay!-** gritó conteniendo las lágrimas.

Jay la levantó del suelo y la cargó sin problemas.

**- Te llevaré a la enfermería**-

Lita no podía creer que esto estuviera sucediéndole. Era algo así como una de sus peores pesadillas cumplidas. Intentó aclararse la voz para no sonar ni molesta ni afectada por su caída.

**- No…no es necesario-**

**- Pero gritaste porque te duele-**

_¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí? _

**- ¿Podrías por favor bajarme?- **murmuró cerca de su hombro

Se sentía terriblemente incómoda en sus brazos. Ni siquiera podía mirarle directamente a los ojos.

**- No me molesta cargarte. De hecho pensé que pesabas mucho más pero eres liviana-**

¿Eso era algo así como un cumplido? ¿Te ves gorda pero no lo eres tanto? Lita simplemente quería matar a ese tipo

**- Pero a mí si, así que por favor bájame-**

Jay suspiró y miró hacia uno y otro lado hasta que encontró un cajón de madera que acercó con el pie y la sentó con cuidado. Una vez ahí Lita pudo verse con más atención la herida. Afortunadamente no era grande pero aún así necesitaba limpiarla. Jay en tanto permaneció de pie aguardando algo que Lita no tenía idea.

**- Uhm…gracias por esto pero yo puedo hacerme cargo-**

**- ¿En serio? ¿Me despachas así después de que te salvé de una caída peor?-**

La arrogancia en su voz estaba haciendo estragos con el autocontrol de Lita.

**- Ya te lo agradecí pero al parecer tu ego te ha dejado sordo…-** murmuró con los dientes apretados. Inspiró más aire que de costumbre**- ¿De todos modos que haces aquí?-**

Él recostó su peso en el poste en que Lita había estado trabajando incesantemente.

- **Siempre visito el jardín de la escuela. Me inspira-**

Lita alzó una ceja. Este chico era terrible.

**- Estoy aquí al menos tres tardes en la semana y jamás te había visto antes. Intenta con una mentira mejor la próxima vez- **

Su sonrisa se amplió como si ser descubierto le divirtiera.

**- Está bien… ahí va la verdad. Hay una chica de este club con la que salí un par de veces…-**

Había una chica involucrada. Tendría que haberlo imaginado.

**- …Y no se tomó muy bien que no la llamara más así que me alejé un tiempo de todo lo que ella frecuentaba. Como que enloqueció o algo así-**

Lita casi podía adivinar de quien se trataba. Jay había sido muy gráfico a la hora de describir que tipo de chica eran de su gusto.

**- Ya…- **contestó mas preocupada de buscar con que limpiar su cortadura

Jay hizo una mueca poco favorecedora.

**- No me crees ¿cierto?-**

¿Importaba acaso? Lita sopló su herida para sacar cualquier basura que pudiera haberse colado.

**- No eres un sujeto que inspire confianza, ni empatía si te soy sincera…-**

Por el silencio de Jay, Lita intuyó que había asestado un golpe bajo. Se lo tenía merecido.

**- Quizás tuve algo de responsabilidad en que la chica terminara actuando así-**

**- Aja-** musitó ella sin darle demasiada importancia- _**"algo de responsabilidad",**_** claro**-

Esperaba que eso no hubiera sonado tan ponzoñoso como retumbo en su cabeza.

**- Lo de visitar jardín y el huerto de ves en cuando es cierto-** replicó Jay desviando la plática**- De hecho soy vegetariano así que con mayor razón aprecio todo lo que provenga de la tierra-**

Eso hizo a Lita levantar la vista con franca sorpresa. Su táctica de distracción había tenido efecto.

**- ¿Eres vegetariano? ¿No estás bromeando?-**

Jay asintió viéndose extrañamente serio.

**- Para nada. Lo soy desde que vi un documental de una granja de cerdos…me impactó tanto que desde ese día opté por eliminar la dieta animal de mi vida. Ya casi van cuatro años-**

Esto sí que era una sorpresa ¿Jay tenía conciencia?

**- Pareces bastante sorprendida**- comentó

**- No te ves del tipo vegetariano, eso es todo- **contestó Lita con rapidez

**- No sabía que los vegetarianos tenían cierto tipo-**

Claro, él podía estereotipar a las mujeres diferenciando entre aquellas que se veían vulnerables y otras que no pero ella no podía hacer un pequeño comentario a un estilo de vida alternativo. Increíble.

**- Ya que estás aquí y por lo que veo no piensas marcharte pronto…-** dijo finalmente Lita**- ¿podrías alcanzarme el bolso? creo que tengo una bandita en alguna parte-**

Jay se despegó del poste y caminó en sentido contrario hasta las pertenencias de Lita. Tomó el bolso en su mano y lo dejó a un costado.

**- Gracias-**

Lita lo abrió y revisó varios compartimentos. Jay en tanto acortó distancia y se sentó frente a ella sobre un felpudo color gris.

**- Así que…¿Qué estabas haciendo antes de que te estrellaras en el piso?-**

**- Intentando proteger el huerto de la lluvia que se avecina-**

Él asintió.

**- ¿Y lo estás haciendo todo tú sola?-**

Este chico no era nada de elocuente…

**- ¿Ves a alguien más aquí?-**

Jay apretó los labios dándose cuenta de la obviedad de su pregunta.

**- No, a lo que me refiero es… ¿Por qué? No eres la única miembro del club-**

Lita detuvo la búsqueda para recordar en donde específicamente había visto esa bandita…

**- Porque los demás tenían otras cosas más importantes que hacer. Yo estaba libre así que me ofrecí-**

No parecía satisfecho con esa respuesta.

**- Pero es mucho trabajo solo para ti ¿no crees en el trabajo en equipo?-**

Eso causó una risa sincera de parte de Lita. Si supiera cuanto creía en el trabajo en equipo…

**- Claro que sí, pero también tienes que estar preparado para sacrificarte por tu equipo cuando es necesario-**

¡Por fin! Lita recordó que la había visto dentro del estuche en donde guardaba su espejo. Lo abrió y ahí la encontró. Jay en tanto había quedado pensando en las respuestas de Lita. Una en particular.

**- Tienes razón, a veces hay que velar por el interés colectivo-** concluyó

Con agilidad él se puso otra vez de pie y estiró los brazos.

- **Está bien ¿en que puedo ayudarte?-**

Lita se quedó ahí mirándole como descerebrada.

**- ¿No tienes otro lugar en el que estar? ¿en la cafetería comiendo? ¿Practicando en el gimnasio?-**

_¿Seduciendo a una desconocida tal vez…?_ Pensó para sí misma.

**- El menú de la cafetería no me apetece así que comí algo que traje de casa y mi práctica comienza en una hora así que estoy libre-**

Lita despegó la bandita con prolijidad y la pegó sobre su herida. Quedó cubierta totalmente. Jay en tanto aguardó por una respuesta.

**- ¿Realmente soy tan mala compañía?-**

**- No he dicho eso-** dijo Lita dándole un último vistazo a su pierna

Jay se cruzó de brazos

**- ¿Soy demasiado estúpido para cooperar contigo?-**

_Tal vez…_

**- Tampoco he dicho eso-**

**- ¿Entonces cual es el problema?- **preguntó un poco más insistente que al principio

_No te soporto ese es el problema…_ Lita se mordió la lengua y se puso de pie. Controlarse estaba llevándole un gran trabajo.

**- Agradezco tu ayuda y también agradezco que me hayas auxiliado pero ya me siento bien. Puedo terminar de hacerlo yo sola- **recalcó

Pensando que con eso Jay entendería el mensaje, Lita se alistó para volver a subir a esa condenada escalerilla. Pero contrario a lo que imaginó Jay le arrebató las herramientas.

**- ¿Sabes? el día de ayer…-**

El cuerpo de Lita se congeló. Lo que menos quería era volver a tocar ese tema. Suficiente tenía ya con su presencia ahí pero él parecía realmente confundido.

**- ¿Dije algo mal?-**

_Este chico era verdaderamente lento…_ Lita se cruzó de brazos ante él.

**- ¿Por qué lo crees?-**

Jugó distraídamente con unos clavos que Lita había dejado sobre un mesón, con los que suponía sujetaría el plástico en su lugar.

**- Aún tengo la sensación de que te ofendí y la forma en la que te despediste ayer fue totalmente diferente a como habíamos estado charlando y ahora…casi estoy seguro que prefieres perder el huerto a aceptar mi ayuda-**

Bastante receptivo para ser tan vacío. Lita se dio cuenta que si no le dejaba satisfecho con su respuesta probablemente no le dejaría en paz.

**- Ya te lo dije ayer. Me parece ofensiva la manera en la que escoges a tus pretensiones amorosas-**

Los ojos de Jay brillaron con intensidad, como si tuviera un desafío ante él que quisiera aceptar gustoso. Moviendo a Lita desde la escalerilla a otra posición se apoderó de la labor que la había tenido tan estresada antes de su llegada.

**- ¿Qué te parece si me acercas ese martillo, los clavos y platicamos al respecto?-**

Lita comprendió que tenía dos opciones; o expulsaba toda su molestia de una sola vez, dejándole claro que necesitaba espacio o bien permitía que le ayudara y que luego se fuera por donde vino. Finalmente cedió ante la segunda opción, estirando el brazo para entregarle el martillo y un par de clavos. Jay se desprendió de su abrigo y subió los peldaños y como era más alto y sus brazos mucho más fuertes pudo sujetar sin problemas el plástico que con ahínco se le había resistido a Lita anteriormente.

**- Veamos…-** murmuró él mientras daba los primeros martillazos en la madera- **¿conoces la cultura gótica?-**

La pregunta desconcertó a Lita por completo. Pensó qué era lo que sabía acerca de ello.

**- Solo lo básico-** reconoció mientras se sentaba- **Mucho maquillaje, ropas generalmente oscuras y peinados elaborados. Eso es todo lo que sé-**

No era mucho pero al parecer Jay estuvo conforme. Tomo otro clavo y fijó la segunda esquina del plástico.

**- ¿Saldrías con un chico gótico?-**

Lita frunció el ceño. Nunca se lo había planteado pero creía conocer la respuesta.

**- No lo creo-**

**- Pásame otros clavos-** pidió desde su altura

Lita tomó otros tantos y se los facilitó.

**-¿Y con un punk?-** preguntó después de martillar otro tanto- **Ya sabes; cabello pintado de varios colores y peinado en puntas, actitud rebelde y todo lo demás-**

**- Nop-** contestó Lita sin meditarlo demasiado

Jay bajó unos peldaños para mover la escalerilla hacia el lado derecho e hizo exactamente lo mismo que había hecho antes.

**- ¿Y porque no saldrías con ellos?-** preguntó de espaldas a Lita**- ¿Son malas personas por tener esos estilos?-**

Ella frunció el ceño.

**- Claro que no-**

Martilleó un par de veces más hasta que solo quedaba por fijar el extremo derecho.

**- ¿Acaso valen menos por pintarse el rostro y el cabello?-**

**- Por supuesto que no-** murmuró

Jay tocó suelo y corrió con uno de sus pies la escalerilla. Se volteó para confrontar a Lita.

**- Pues yo tampoco creo que las chicas que no son de mi tipo sean malas personas o no merezcan tener a alguien que las pretenda…si te dí esa impresión lo siento pero creo que tú lo malinterpretaste. Yo simplemente prefiero salir con aquellas que sí sean de mi tipo-**

Subió otra vez los peldaños y fijó los últimos clavos.

**- Es todo una cuestión de gustos; a ti no te gustan ni los góticos ni los punk y a mí me gustan las chicas que parecen necesitar de alguien a su lado-**

Bajó con lentitud y acomodó las mangas de su camisa. Entregó el martillo a Lita y volvió a recostarse en el poste en el que había estado al principio.

**- Ahora ¿me vas a juzgar por eso?-**

Bajo esa perspectiva Lita se dio cuenta que su actitud había sido bastante infantil. Jay siempre había hablado en términos generales, nunca refiriéndose a ella y además…jamás lo había hecho en términos peyorativos. Solo había sido él y su manera poco convencional de decir las cosas. Lita suspiró y pegó la vista al martillo que descansaba sobre sus piernas.

**- Supongo que no-** dijo al fin

**- Gracias-** respondió Jay con una sonrisa**- ¿entonces estamos bien?-**

Seguía pensando que Jay era un narcisista de lo peor…pero al menos ya no creía que hubiera hecho una especie de discriminación arbitraria hacia su persona. Sus ejemplos habían sido extremos pero Lita había entendido cual era su punto; no podías ser del gusto de todo el mundo.

**- Si, estamos en paz- **contestó con una tenue sonrisa

**- ¡Uff que alivio!- **exclamó Jay botando aire con fuerza**- ¡esta es la primera vez que una chica se molesta conmigo sin ninguna razón! ya estaba preocupado-**

Cuando las primeras gotas comenzaron a caer ambos miraron al cielo coordinadamente.

**- ¡Justo a tiempo!- **

Muy a su pesar Lita tenía que reconocer que sin la ayuda de Jay no habría logrado tener a tiempo el resguardo para el jardín antes de que comenzara a llover.

**- Si…justo a tiempo-**

Jay subió la capucha de su abrigo.

**- Será mejor que te vayas a resguardar. Yo haré lo mismo-**

Lita también le imitó y reunió sus cosas para así no empaparse en su camino de vuelta a la escuela.

**- Te agradezco la ayuda, si te soy honesta no creo haber podido hacer esto sola-**

Él guiñó un ojo.

**- Trabajo en equipo, recuérdalo-**

Le saludó y corrió en dirección al gimnasio. Lita se quedó viéndole hasta que su silueta se perdió de vista.

El trabajo había sido terminado gracias a Jay y eso no la hacía sentir mejor. Su humor también se había tornado menos explosivo y reconocer que un simple chico influyera en su estado de ánimo tampoco la hacía sentir más alivio. Además descubrir que Jay podía platicar de cosas cuerdas y tener pensamientos criteriosos solo hacía que su malestar se agrandara un poco más.

Ahora sabía que el chico desvergonzado de la escuela podía ser servicial, pensar y hablar como todo un hombre normal. Y más. Lita gimió mientras corría a través de la lluvia.

Habría sido mucho mejor quedarse con la imagen del bruto sin remedio.

* * *

Al día siguiente Mina recibió el mensaje que tanto había esperado y temido recibir. Fue exactamente media hora antes de que el timbre sonara para dar paso al almuerzo.

El examen que tenía en su pupitre estaba a medio terminar y mientras sus amigos batallaban contra el tiempo ella lo veía pasar lentamente a su alrededor. Incluso podía ver las motas de polvo volando en el ambiente obstaculizando su volátil concentración.

Estaba tan acabada… de seguro terminaría reprobando matemáticas al final del semestre, a menos que en las últimas pruebas sacara sobresalientes. Era más probable que la lluvia brotara del suelo antes de que su cerebro aprendiera álgebra.

Miró de soslayo hacia el pupitre que estaba inmediatamente a su costado. Incluso Serena tenía la nariz enterrada en la hoja de cálculo y al ver eso no pudo evitar envidiarla un poco. Al parecer el plan que Amy y Taiki habían implementado para ella estaba dando resultados. Mina suspiró desganada. Si Thomas decidía romper con ella no solo perdería a su novio sino que también a su profesor particular. Gimió en silencio para no interrumpir a sus demás compañeros.

Sentía la sangre latiendo en su piel y su pulso disperso hasta en las partes más recónditas de su cuerpo. Concentrarse era inútil así que percatándose de que la hoja tuviera su nombre guardó sus utensilios, tomó su bolso, abrigo y se puso de pie. Caminó hacia el escritorio del profesor y entregó el examen. El maestro le dio una rápida ojeada y al notar varias respuestas en blanco alzó la vista. Era como si estuviera trasmitiéndole telepáticamente _"vas a reprobar, Aino". _Mina se dio la vuelta intentando que aquello no le afectara demasiado y cruzó medio salón para salir.

Al abrir la puerta volvió a sacar su teléfono celular para releer el mensaje que Thomas le había enviado a primeras horas de la mañana.

"_Mina espero que estés bien… creo que necesitamos hablar. Iré por ti después de terminada las clases de la mañana. Nos vemos"._

Al menos Thomas había tenido la consideración de enviar el mensaje en la mañana. Así no se había pasado toda la noche pensando en como sería verle después de lo que parecía una eternidad.

Era tan típico de Thomas…ser amable hasta el último momento. Mina estaba segura que incluso para terminar la relación el chico trataría el tema con el mayor de los cuidados.

**- ¿Mina?-**

La voz grave la sobresaltó y la hizo soltar el teléfono, estrellándose éste en el suelo y desarmándose en varias partes.

**- ¡Demonios!-**

Mina se puso de rodillas para recoger los pedazos de su teléfono y en un instante Yaten también le ayudaba a reunirlas.

**- Lo siento te asusté-** musitó**- pensé que me habías visto-**

Mina encontró la batería de su teléfono que a simple vista no presentaba daños-

**- No…yo estaba distraída-**

Era el peor momento para destrozar su teléfono ¿Qué pasaba si Thomas intentaba comunicarse con ella? ¿O si el mensaje almacenado en su teléfono era lo único que le quedaba de su novio?

**- Toma-** le dijo Yaten- **la pantalla está intacta. Tuviste suerte-**

La rubia prácticamente se la arrebató de las manos. Unió las piezas y le hizo funcionar otra vez.

**- Por favor enciende…-** murmuró con dedos temblorosos. Yaten solo observó su extraña actitud. Cuando el teléfono cobró vida también lo hizo su rostro. Suspiró más que aliviada.

**- Gracias, Dios-**

Con el susto sufrido el azúcar en el sistema de Mina bajo considerablemente así que se recostó en la pared y descansó. Yaten en tanto volvió a sentarse en el extremo opuesto que había estado ocupando antes de la intervención de Mina.

**- Nunca pensé que le tuvieras tanto cariño a tu teléfono-** comentó Yaten guardando de paso el reproductor de audio en el que había estado escuchando música. Mina abrió los ojos pesadamente.

**- Más bien a lo que está dentro de él-** murmuró aún nerviosa**- ¿Qué haces aquí afuera, por cierto?-**

Yaten abrió su bolso y extrajo de él una barra de cereal.

**- Terminé el examen y ahora espero por Seiya y Taiki para así podamos marcharnos de la escuela ¿y tú?-**

La rubia se mordió una uña.

**- Obviamente no terminé el examen, no podía quedarme ahí dentro sin hacer nada así que preferí salir de ahí-**

Esa declaración no dejó indiferente a Yaten

**- ¿Qué tanto te faltó por contestar?-**

Mina hizo un resumen mental de las preguntas que sí había logrado completar. Era más fácil así.

**- Veamos… contesté las tres primeras, luego salté hasta la número siete y después a las número once y doce-**

Los ojos de Yaten se quedaron inmóviles en su rostro.

**- Eso es…-**

**- Malo, lo sé-** contestó Mina leyendo su expresión- **pero lo solucionaré más adelante-**

O eso creía. Yaten abrió el envoltorio de su barra y masticó con lentitud. Se fijó que Mina revisó al menos tres veces su reloj en menos de un minuto.

**- ¿Quieres?-** dijo ofreciéndole parte de su cereal. Mina negó.

**- Gracias pero no tengo hambre-**

A pesar de su negativa y a los ojos de Yaten, Mina tenía todas las características de una persona que no se había alimentado bien en varios días. Debía de tener hambre, era lo normal. Así que arriesgándose a ser tildado de entrometido Yaten se dispuso a averiguar qué le estaba sucediendo.

**- ¿Mina estás bien? ¿Es por el examen? Puedes mejorar en el siguiente-** se frenó y luego continuó**- o puedes pedirle ayuda a Thomas. Él ya lo ha hecho antes ¿no?-**

Por mucho que Mina luchó contra la reacción que le provocó oír el nombre de Thomas igualmente los ojos se le volvieron acuosos.

**- Sí…probablemente lo haga, si es que vuelve a hablarme alguna vez-**

Eso último había salido tan bajito de su boca que Yaten apenas pudo entenderlo pero cuando lo hizo comprendió varias cosas.

- **¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado?-** preguntó al rato

Mina se encogió de hombros, dejándole la decisión a él. Yaten no perdió tiempo y se levantó para terminar junto a Mina segundos después. Cortó un nuevo trozo de cereal y le ofreció, ésta vez con expresión de no querer recibir un no por respuesta

**- Sea lo que sea que suceda o vaya a suceder no lo enfrentes con el estómago vacío, así que come-** exigió

No tuvo que insistir demasiado pues Mina tomó el pedazo de cereal y lo masticó con calma. Eran hojuelas de maíz con miel, su favorito.

**- Gracias- **respondió- **y gracias por lo del teléfono también-**

**- Ni lo menciones-** dijo Yaten quien no perdió tiempo de observarla de más cerca**- Ustedes las chicas tienen la tendencia a verse anémicas cuando algo les sucede y no es bueno lucir así ante nadie-**

Una tibia sonrisa de Mina apareció al tiempo que volvía a aceptar más cereal.

**- Veo que has aprendido cosas de mujeres-**

Ahora fue el turno de Yaten para hundirse de hombros.

**- Con Serena he tenido el paquete completo-**

**- Puedo imaginarlo-** respondió Mina apesadumbrada

**- Lo que no puedes imaginar es lo mucho que tú y Serena se parecen en algunos aspectos-**

Era evidente que Yaten estaba tratando de distraer a Mina y ésta picó el anzuelo de inmediato

**- ¿Ah, si?-**

Yaten se cruzó de brazos.

**- Siempre he pensado en todas ustedes como flores únicas en un jardín que luce simple cuando sus colores tienden a marchitarse-**

La mirada de Mina viajó hasta el rostro de Yaten.

**- Y la de ustedes dos es particularmente brillante-**

**- Pero ninguna es como la de Serena-**

Yaten lo pensó un instante.

**- Todas son diferentes y tienen colores propios…pero sí, ninguna es como Serena-** reconoció

Los dos asintieron y volvieron a compartir cereal

**- A veces pienso-** dijo Mina con la boca atiborrada de comida**- que las personas así deberían estar juntas, que al lado de otros que no son como ellos se comienzan a opacar, o a marchitar según tu comparación-**

El rostro de Yaten se contrajo

**- De qué estás hablando-**

La verdad es que no había preguntado a Mina nada acerca de su estado, no entendía qué es lo que realmente le sucedía pero tuvo la impresión que esos comentarios le podrían dar una pista.

**- Serena necesita a alguien tan chispeante como ella a su lado-** dijo con voz apagada**- y Thomas también. De hecho creo que funcionarían bien juntos…-**

La curiosidad de Yaten despertó de golpe así como también su molestia.

**- Estás hablando tonterías-**

El entrecejo de Mina se arrugó

**- ¿Disculpa?-**

**- Eso- **respondió en el mismo tono firme- **parece que el examen te fundió el cerebro-**

Mina no estaba dispuesta a entrar en una discusión con Yaten así que prefirió desviar el tema.

**- No sabes nada así que…-**

Y eso era cierto. Yaten no tenía idea de lo que Mina estaba atravesando. Pero aún así quería intervenir en ello.

**- Puede que tengas razón y no tengo idea de lo que estoy hablando pero déjame decirte algo que sí se acerca de las personas chispeantes y sus respectivos brillos-**

Se acercó a ella.

**- Sé que después del sol y la luna, Venus es el cuerpo más luminoso en este rincón del firmamento. Sé que desde tiempo inmemoriales le han rendido adoración a tu planeta regente llamándolo **_**"estrella del anochecer"**_**…y sé que su brillo es tan hermoso que incluso podía divisarlo desde mi propia galaxia sin problemas-**

Resopló para acentuar su enojo.

**- Así que no trates de decirme a mí quien merece a quien, por que yo sé que al menos tú mereces mucho más de lo que tienes ahora-**

La voz de Mina se encapsuló en sus pulmones y fue imposible convencerla de salir ¿Yaten se estaba refiriendo a su vida en general o solo a Thomas? definitivamente Mina se había olvidado de lo complejo que era platicar con Yaten y dejar de lado las emociones que fluctuaban de un lado a otro con cada palabra dicha.

**- No tienes porque molestarte-** musitó Mina suavemente- **era solo un comentario**-

Yaten tomó control de su mal genio.

**- Solo me molesta que te tengas en tan baja estima. Tú por ti misma eres capaz de iluminar la vida de cualquiera, de cambiarla totalmente. De hacerla hermosa-**

Después de hablar Yaten escondió la mirada y también el sonrojo que había aparecido en sus mejillas de improviso. Estaba convencido de que Serena se hubiera partido de la risa se hubiera estado presente ¿Cómo es que era capaz de reconocer ante una chica que no podía mantenerse alejado de ella, rechazar su propuesta de matrimonio y aceptarla de vuelta sin pestañear pero en cambio no podía siquiera hacerle un cumplido a otra sin evitar parecer una jaiba?

**- Te mereces el resplandor de la estrella más cálida que exista y si Thomas no es capaz de darse cuenta de eso es el doble de idiota de lo que pensaba- **concluyó

La espina dorsal de Mina se estremeció ¿Cuándo Yaten se había vuelto así de intenso, como para que su cuerpo reaccionara tan extrañamente?

**- No es que él no lo sepa-** balbuceó Mina en un intento de defender a su novio ausente**- al contrario, él sin mucho esfuerzo es suficiente…de hecho…-**

Hablar de Thomas con Yaten era por lejos una de las cosas que jamás pensó que terminaría haciendo ese día.

**- Thomas es prácticamente perfecto y es casi imposible estar a su altura…-**

El cereal en el estómago de Yaten de pronto se hizo pastoso. _"Thomas el hombre perfecto"_ ¿Por qué simplemente no le pegaba un golpe en el rostro? Eso seguramente debía de ser menos desagradable

**- Y yo trato de ser tan buena como él. Trato de ser una estudiante promedio, una amiga confiable y una novia fuera de serie…pero creo que soy simplemente yo la que no alcanza a nivelar un poco la situación-**

Mina volvió a fruncir el ceño, como si no hubiera sido capaz de haber exteriorizado eso antes y ahora hacerlo le estuviera produciendo algo de consuelo a pesar de la tristeza que la embargaba.

**- Soy yo quien lamenta no ser suficiente, soy yo quiena pesar de mis esfuerzos sigo sin poder sentirme su igual y con lo que pasó días atrás… continuo empeorándolo más y más-**

¿Qué es lo que había hecho Mina que la hacía sentir tan culpable, tan diferente a como siempre había sido? ¿Esa sensación había nacido con aquello que había pasado entre ella y Thomas o era un sentimiento que había tenido albergado desde hacía un tiempo?

Yaten se moría por saberlo pero antes deseaba algo aún con más ahínco…deseaba que Mina recuperara su confianza. Deseaba ver a la Mina que siempre le había cautivado. Con tranquilidad entrelazó sus dedos y los descansó sobre su estómago.

**- No se mucho acerca de romances ni de sus reglas o si existen tales cosas, pero sí he aprendido bastante de relaciones humanas en general-**

La atención de Mina estaba totalmente enfocada en Yaten, en toda su persona.

**- He aprendido que todas las relaciones requieren de esfuerzo y de dedicación. Y a veces debes hacer sacrificios para mantenerlas vivas; reservarte algún comentario que puede sonar desafortunado, tragarte el orgullo aún cuando sabes que estás en lo cierto o aceptar cosas porque al otro le hacen feliz…-**

Los suaves ojos verdes de Yaten buscaron los de Mina.

**- Pero cuando ese sacrificio te incluye a ti, cuando implica tranzar lo que eres, lo que piensas, en lo que crees…-**

Estaba a punto de meter la pata y lo lamentaría más adelante. Yaten podía sentir las palabras erróneas escurrírsele por los labios, quemándole las entrañas. Pero era imposible refrenarse, imposible contenerse cuando Mina estaba tan cerca suyo, a menos de un latido, a menos de un suspiro.

**- Lo que digo es… que son precisamente tus tropiezos y tus equivocaciones lo que te hacen perfectamente imperfecta. Al menos para mí-**

La boca de Mina se abrió para decir algo pero Yaten no le dio la oportunidad para proseguir. No quería que dijera algo que acabara con ese lindo instante.

**- Creo que nadie debería permitir que su esencia se desvanezca por nada ni por nadie, porque cuando eso sucede es cuando realmente te apagas. Nadie tiene el poder de opacar a otro salvo si tú permites que eso pase-**

Al instante en que terminó de hablar Yaten se alejó volviendo a su lugar pero Mina simplemente no podía dejar de revivir una y otra vez cuan distinta había sido su última plática a ésta que estaban compartiendo. El Yaten de antes…apenas sí podía estar más de cinco minutos con él… las conversaciones eran escuetas y tirantes y generalmente nunca terminaban bien. Con el Yaten de ahora…no quería que se detuviera.

**- ¿Cuándo fue que cambiaste tanto?-**

Sorpresivamente, Yaten se sonrió aunque no de felicidad pero tampoco de amargura. Era más bien la expresión de alguien que al fin era advertido. Verdaderamente advertido.

**- Lo cierto es Mina… que siempre he sido así. Solo te faltó algo de paciencia para poder notarlo y un poco de ganas para indagar más profundo-**

La mirada de Mina brilló, encontrándose nuevamente con los ojos de Yaten, algo que en menos de media hora de plática se había hecho normal en ambos.

**- Creo que ahora lo veo bastante claro…-**

La sonrisa de Yaten se transformó en una mueca de resignación

**- ¿No te parece un poco tarde para reconocer eso?-**

Ambos con sus cabezas giradas en la misma dirección-_sus rostros_- aguardaron a que alguno dijera algo más, pero la siguiente palabra provino de alguien completamente diferente.

**- ¿Mina?-**

Cuando Thomas irrumpió en su pequeño pedazo de suelo tanto Mina como Yaten fueron sacados abruptamente de su ensoñación. Los dos se pusieron de pie con más de una dificultad. Mina se puso pálida y no supo que decir.

**- Has venido-** murmuró finalmente

El tiempo se había esfumado después de sentarse a hablar con Yaten. Incluso había olvidado consultar la hora. Thomas la había sorprendido completamente desprevenida.

El chico recién llegado notó no solo que Mina estaba acompañada sino que también calibró la importancia de aquella compañía.

**- Hola Yaten-**

El aludido se cuadró de hombros y movió la cabeza en su dirección luego miró hacia Mina y le sonrió tibiamente.

**- Yo iré a comprar algo para beber ¿Podrías decirle a mis hermanos que les esperaré en la cafetería?-**

- **Claro**- respondió Mina también sonriéndole para luego morderse el labio**- yo…bueno…-**

No supo si Mina quería decir _"gracias por esto"_ o dar una respuesta a la pregunta que había formulado antes de que Thomas apareciera pero definitivamente ese no era el momento para escuchar ni una de las dos.

**- No tienes que decir nada. Lo sé- **

De reojo inspeccionó que Thomas oía con especial atención ese conjunto de palabras que a sus oídos se debían de escuchar como inconexas pero que para ellos eran más que nítidas. No pudo evitar sentir satisfacción de que al menos por un instante habría algo que solo permanecería entre él y Mina.

Con deliberada calma colgó el bolso de su hombro y volvió a sacar su reproductor de música y a poner los audífonos en sus oídos.

**- Nos vemos, chicos-**

Cuando pasó por el lado de ambos sonrió y movió la cabeza desconcertado. De pronto estaba experimentando la sensación más extraña que alguna vez hubiera sentido. Era loco y casi maligno de su parte reconocerlo dada las circunstancias pero era la primera vez que terminar una conversación con Mina le hacía sentir tan, pero tan bien.

* * *

Tanto Mina como Thomas no dijeron una sola palabra en lo que recorrieron del pasillo de la escuela. Solo se dedicaron a observarse a escondidas y a evitarse olímpicamente cuando sus miradas se cruzaban. Cuando ambos se percataron que ya no había más piso en el horizonte que pudieran recorrer por lo que tomaron la decisión de sentarse en unas escaleras pocos usadas a esa hora del día puesto que conducían al cuarto en donde guardaban equipos electrónicos obsoletos o que solo se ocupaban remotamente.

Mina se sentó con las piernas recogidas a un lado e intentó por todos los medios bloquear el sonido de sus palpitaciones de su acelerado corazón que no la dejaban pensar con claridad. No solo se sentía nerviosa por lo que su hasta ahora novio fuera a decirle sino que además estaba confusa por algo más. Thomas resultaba ser la única persona que había necesitado ver en los últimos dos días y a la vez era la persona con la que precisamente en ese instante no necesitaba estar. No lo sentía correcto, no lo sentía oportuno, no después de la conversación con Yaten, no después de que Thomas hubiera presenciado su improvisada reunión que la había echo comprender que tal vez no era ella la que debía esclarecer ciertas cosas.

**- ¿Cómo sabías que estaba ahí?-** dijo Mina, manteniendo la cabeza gacha

**- Fue fácil-** respondió Thomas, sentándose a su lado- **todo lo que hice fue recorrer media escuela e ir descartando lugares. Eres escurridiza, Aino-**

Mina rió, casi demasiado para su propio gusto. Esos eran los efectos de querer llorar, de necesitar gritar pero no poder hacerlo con libertad. Era la definición de un desastre emocional sentada al lado de un chico que tenía toda la apariencia de sentirse destruido moralmente también.

Thomas se deslizó más cerca de ella y enganchó su mano a la de Mina con firmeza. Ésta tendría que haberse resistido un poco o por lo menos poner un poco de lucha dado que no tenía idea de lo que sucedería a partir de ese instante entre ambos, pero aún así no lo hizo.

**- ¿Entonces?-** preguntó él con la voz amortiguada por la mano con la que masajeó su cuello.

**- Entonces-** repitió Mina, mientras una manada de chicos de primer año arrastraban sus pies cerca de ellos. No dijeron al pasar pero cuando se creían fuera de vista se dieron codazos con tanta fuerza en el pasillo que Mina los pudo escuchar. Sentados ahí solos…era probable que por sus cabezas hubieran pasado las más absurdas ideas. Pues claramente, no tenían idea de nada.

**- Ya que fui yo la persona que no quiso hablar durante estos dos días y soy el que envió el mensaje…-** comenzó a decir Thomas sin alternativa- **creo que me corresponde a mí dar una explicación-**

- **Tiempo de la explicación-** respondió Mina algo sorprendida de que Thomas hubiera decidido tener la palabra

Ahora era mejor que más tarde, aunque antes- _hacía dos días atrás_- hubiera sido mucho mejor que ahora.

**- Comienza cuando quieras-**

Entonces Mina se encontró a sí misma nadando en un mar de preguntas para Thomas y su mente no tardó en quedar en blanco. Inmediatamente descubrió que tal reaccionar simplemente era miedo de averiguar y de conocer más de lo que pudiera asimilar, como si cualquiera de las respuestas que él le diera pudiera cambiar algo de lo que sentía por él.

**- Vamos-** le dijo Thomas dándole apretón de manos- **Puedes comenzar con lo que quieras y te contestaré, o quizás no-**

**- Qué comunicativo y divertido de tu parte-** dijo Mina, sonriéndole

**- Solo tenemos poco menos de una hora para que la campana suene, tengo práctica y tú también así que será mejor que comencemos. No somos de los que se preocupan por llegar tarde a clases pero creo que cuando se trata de nuestros clubes si lo hacemos-**

De hecho Mina ya tenía una buena cantidad de tardanzas así que era preferible no arriesgarse. Thomas volvió a codearla, así que empujó todos sus resquemores hacia un rincón en donde no pudieran molestarle.

**- Que hayas tomado mi mano apenas nos sentamos…quiere decir que aún seguimos juntos-**

No era una pregunta. En el fondo ya lo sabía pero su inestable corazón necesitaba una confirmación por parte de Thomas. Una que la hiciera sentir algo más segura.

**- Oh Mina…-** se lamentó Thomas con pesar**- ¿realmente creías que se trataba de eso?-**

Los hombros de Mina se hundieron.

**- Me dejaste bastante claro que no querías verme ni saber de mí así que…-**

¿Cómo podía Thomas retroceder en el tiempo y haber pensado un poco más las palabras que habían salido de su boca esa tarde? Lo cierto es que no podía hacerlo y eso lo aniquilaba por dentro.

**- Lamento tanto las cosas que te dije… si hubo algo que me impidió verte estos días fue precisamente lo avergonzado que me siento de haber tratado a alguien que amo de esa manera tan desconsiderada-**

Y realmente se veía apenado. Pero había dicho que la amaba… el corazón de Mina dio un brinco inesperado.

**- Thomas…-** musitó con algo más de valor- **sé que lo que hice fue irrespetuoso y que tenías todo el derecho a reaccionar como lo hiciste ¿Pero podrías decirme qué fue lo que tú consideraste que hice mal?-**

Si Mina tenía que pedir disculpas al menos sentía que debía de saber por qué. La espalda de Thomas su puso rígida al igual que los dedos de la mano que estaban enroscados en los de Mina.

**- En ese momento sentí que todo estaba mal… tú abriendo mi billetera, tú encontrando esas fotos, yo conservándolas. Sentí que buscabas algo con lo que cuestionar lo que siento por ti y que habías dado justo en el clavo-**

Mina se sentó más derecha y miró a Thomas desde más cerca. Podía notar claramente que él se encontraba en otro sitio, en uno algo más oscuro.

**- ¿Buscar algo? ¿Así como una prueba para demostrar que no eres el novio que dices ser? Es una locura Thomas-**

Al igual que un interruptor encendido el cuerpo de Thomas se estremeció. Dándole una sacudida rápida a su cabeza, se aclaró la garganta.

**- Lo sé…realmente no pensé con claridad y me poseyó un espíritu conspirativo que me hizo ver toda una maquinación perversa donde no la había. Fui un patán contigo y quise remediarlo en cuanto puse un pie en mi casa pero no supe cómo-**

La mente de la rubia se imaginó caminando en un territorio de minas en el que debía de caminar de puntillas y no estaba segura de cual lejos podía llegar antes de que explotaran.

**- Honestamente…-** dijo Mina con algo de tristeza- **tenía la esperanza de que lo hicieras, pero alguien parece haber olvidado mi número de teléfono y mi dirección momentáneamente-**

La ilusión de ver el nombre de Thomas en la pantalla de su teléfono celular o fuera de su puerta había permanecido en Mina las primeras horas de la pelea, pero aquello se fue difuminando con el tiempo hasta que comprendió que lo que había hecho era terrible. Pero ahora Thomas estaba ahí a su lado explicándole que había malinterpretado desde un principio la situación tal como ella había intentando aclararle pero que no sabía la manera de retractarse ¿Cómo la hacía sentir eso?

**- Me figuré que no querías verme…aunque es una pobre excusa. Debí de solucionarlo en cuanto me percaté de mi idiotez-**

Por más que Mina estuviera desesperada por hacer preguntas o sentirse molesta por las confesiones de Thomas no podía hacerlo. Tenía que mantener la calma para obtener lo que deseaba.

**- ¿Qué te hace creer que yo necesito comprobar tu amor o lealtad hacia mí? ¿Hay algo que debería saber? ¿Algo por lo que debería desconfiar?-**

Esperaba que la pared que estaba frente a Thomas estallara en llamas por la manera en la que él la miraba. Ese era el momento, el momento de las verdades.

**- Además de que guardo- **_**o más bien guardaba**_**- fotografías de mi novia muerta en mi billetera…creo que eso es todo-**

Con cada respuesta Mina se retorcía un poco más en su asiento.

**- ¿Te sientes culpable por eso y te descargaste conmigo?-**

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Thomas. Pudo sentir cuando el humor de Mina cambió por la brusquedad en su tono de voz.

**- Yo…-** pero Thomas no halló que decir. Solo movió la cabeza frustrado consigo mismo.

La mano de Mina que permanecía entrelazada a la de Thomas se liberó no sin antes percibir una súplica silenciosa de parte del chico. Por esa vez la ignoraría.

**- Te pido disculpas por registrar tus cosas sin permiso no lo volveré a hacer, pero no puedo disculparme por algo que encontré por casualidad e ignoraba su existencia y menos puedo disculparme por un sentimiento de culpa que no depende de mí, sino que enteramente de ti-**

Las comisuras de los ojos de Thomas se arrugaron y su rostro palideció.

- **Lo sé Mina, lo comprendo-**

Mina se sintió como una ilusa por querer que Thomas borrara esa respuesta y la reemplazara por un abrazo cálido en el que le asegurara de que todo estaría bien. Thomas era su roca y con él viéndose así de inseguro, así de dubitativo, la hacía sentirse a la deriva.

**- ¿Por que aún las conservas?-**

Aspirando lentamente Mina fue testigo del enorme esfuerzo que le estaba llevando a Thomas quedarse tranquilo.

**- Sabía que aún las tenía en alguna parte, solo que no pensé que estuvieran ahí-**

Era una respuesta pero no la que Mina esperaba recibir.

**- ¿La extrañas?-**

Esa pregunta inclinó las emociones de ambos al abrazador límite entre la cordura y más allá. Los músculos del cuello de Thomas se movieron bajo su piel una señal segura de que su ánimo al igual que el de Mina estaba encendiéndose.

- **Mina…- **

Pero Mina ya había escogido seguir ese camino.

**- ¡Qué!- **Minahizo una pausa, justo antes de que su enojo volviera a arremeter**- Si me trataste como una basura por algo que tú mismo has reconocido no fue mi culpa, al menos debo saber la verdadera razón-**

Thomas pegó la vista al escalón en el que tenía apoyado sus pies, masticando algo fuera de su labio inferior. Mina no era muy experta en expresiones en general pero sí podía considerarse una sabihonda en lo que a Thomas se refería. Conocía esa mirada y esa actitud: vacilación. Eso la aterró hasta quitarle el habla.

**- La razón es que no quiero olvidar lo que se siente perder a alguien a quien has amado tanto-**

De pronto Mina estaba dudando de su capacidad para resistir hasta el final de la conversación. Estaba casi segura de que no podía hacerlo, de que no quería hacerlo ¿Cuánto había esperado Thomas para hablar de esto? ¿Y cuánto había esperado ella para preguntar? La tensión en la mandíbula de Thomas aumentó y aspirando una bocanada de aire inclinó la espalda hacia delante y junto sus manos.

**- Cuando estás conciente que de un minuto a otro alguien simplemente puede esfumarse de tu vida sin retorno, valoras infinitamente más cada momento a su lado-**

Hasta la fecha era probablemente una de las cosas más deprimentes que Thomas le había dicho alguna vez. Eso hizo que su mal humor se evaporara y fuera reemplazado por un aura de abatimiento. En cambio para Thomas tan pronto como eso salió de su boca la expresión de su rostro se suavizó e incluso fue capaz de esbozar una sonrisa.

**- Así es como he aprendido a enamorarme de cada minuto que he estado junto a ti y a grabarlos en mi mente de manera perpetua-**

Mina intentó devolverle la sonrisa pero no tuvo demasiado éxito. La plática se estaba tornando más seria de lo que había presupuestado y eso la hacía experimentar un sentimiento más allá de la tristeza. Necesitaba con desesperación desviarla a algo que pudiera manejar.

**- Eso sonó medianamente más positivo- **reconoció con algo de alivio-** Creo que mi tolerancia a la depresión oficialmente ha sido alcanzada-**

**- Lo siento Mina, la vida suele ser miserable a veces y yo tampoco he cooperado mucho últimamente por hacértela menos miserable-**

Con un movimiento rápido le dio un apretón a su rodilla pero rápidamente le devolvió su espacio. Se veía visiblemente más sereno que antes.

**- La tragedia de Sara me definió como persona y me enseñó a no desaprovechar ningún momento con quien se ama…que en este caso eres tú-**

Esta vez Mina sí tuvo éxito en sonreír de vuelta.

**- Es por eso que al conocerte no dudé en amarte, en adorarte sin condición, sin cuestionamientos, sin restricciones así ha sido desde la primera mirada…porque si la vida decidiera arrebatarte de mi lado me quedaría al menos el consuelo de que mi corazón fue completamente tuyo desde el principio-**

Esas palabras pusieron un bulto en la garganta de Mina que no pudo tragar. Por fuera Mina no demostró demasiado pero por dentro se estaba cayendo a pedazos. Thomas probablemente tenía el corazón más grande que Mina hubiera visto en un hombre, incluso en una persona. Y también era un alma torturada que hasta ese momento no había logrado vislumbrar con tanta claridad como en ese preciso instante y si bien su abierta declaración de amor incondicional debía de haberla hecho sentir mejor que satisfecha había una naciente sensación de inseguridad que no le permitía hacerlo.

**- ¿Aún la recuerdas?-**

La pregunta había brotado con vida propia. Thomas lo pensó un instante mientras jugaba con la sombra que hacían sus pies en el reflejo de una ventana.

**- Claro, siempre hay detalles cotidianos que me hacen pensar en ella-**

Frunció el ceño como meditando si proseguir o no.

**- Incluso hay momentos en que tú me recuerdas a ella- **reconoció

Mina se quedó callada porque no estaba segura de que responder o como sentirse al respecto. Ya ni siquiera se sentía molesta o herida, estaba absolutamente petrificada. Thomas se dio la vuelta para mirar a Mina, era evidente que algo le sucedía.

**- ¿Estás bien? ¿dije algo que…-**

Los ojos de la rubia se cerraron porque esa era la última defensa contra las lágrimas.

**- Estoy bien-**

**- ¿Mina? ¿Amor?- **preguntó con voz más aguda, casi estrangulada- **no, no, no por favor te lo ruego no llores, perdóname lo siento tanto, nada ni nadie merece tus lágrimas ni siquiera yo-**

Las manos de Thomas volaron hacia los brazos de Mina y la sujetaron con suma preocupación. Parecía que en un par de minutos había envejecido diez años. Se veía pálido y con el rostro demacrado debido a que no sabía que estaba pasando con la mujer que amaba.

Mina respiró dos veces antes de abrir los ojos.

**- No estoy llorando-** dijo tratando de converse a ella y a Thomas**- solo estoy confundida, frustrada y algo triste también. Se me ponen los ojos llorosos cuando me siento así-**

Él la estudió durante otro momento antes de desviar su atención enteramente a su rostro. Le sujetó la barbilla con ternura.

**- ¿Por qué te sientes así?-**

**- Escoge algo de lo que nos ha sucedido estos dos últimos dos días, hay una gran posibilidad de que me sienta confundida, frustrada y triste por eso-**

La mirada de Thomas se entrecerró.

**- Ese fue un buen intento de desviar el tema pero Mina, pero dime la verdad. Exclusivamente ¿Qué es lo que te hace sentir así?-**

Para responder a eso honestamente Mina requeriría de tomar en cuenta una multiplicidad de aspectos, en realidad un día entero de explicaciones que la dejaran transparente y expuesta en todos los sentidos a lo que una chica teme. Así que escogió la menos complicada, la respuesta más acertada que podía darle en ese momento.

**- Me siento confundida por que estuve cuarenta y ocho horas planeando como ganarme tu perdón después de lo que parecía la peor pelea que una pareja puede tener y en cambio estoy aquí escuchando como te sentiste culpable por recordar a tu novia fallecida ¿que por cierto te recuerdo a ella en cierta medida?-**

Hizo todo lo posible con contener la explosión de palabras.

**- Estoy frustrada porque me encantaría estar molesta contigo y gritarte como debería por no mencionarme todas estas cosas antes y guardarlas como si fueran una especie de oscuro secreto que debías de mantener alejado de mí. Quiero golpearte, lo que por cierto me hace sentir como la villana de esta historia por no poder confortar a mi novio por algo que lo hace sentir tan apesadumbrado-**

Thomas la observaba de cerca.

**- Debería estar enojada pero no puedo, debería sentir comprensión pero tampoco puedo-**

Finalmente Mina se inclinó hacia delante ocultando así parcialmente su rostro del estudio que Thomas estaba haciendo de él.

**- Y estoy triste porque no entiendo como pudimos pasar de esto-** indicó Mina con su brazo estirado hacia arriba tanto como podía hacerlo- **a esto-** dijo luego haciéndolo caer hasta el suelo-

Se mordió los labios para no comenzar un nuevo lapsus lacrimógeno. Thomas se puso de pie y en un movimiento que Mina hubiera reprobado de haberlo intuido, se arrodilló delante de ella.

**- Si necesitas insultarme, hazlo-** comenzó a decir antes de que ella le interrumpiera- **y si necesitas golpearme has tu mejor esfuerzo en que duela y deje una gran marca. Hazlo una y otra vez si es necesario…pero lo único que no puedo permitir que hagas es que pienses que nuestra relación, que nuestros sentimientos no están bien porque no existe algo más correcto ni algo de lo que pueda estar más convencido que de ti, amándome y estando a mi lado-**

Las manos de él poseyeron con presión las de Mina y admiró sus dedos entrelazados.

**- Sara puede haber sido mi primer amor…fue mi primer amor. Pero tú Mina Aino, para mí eres **_**el amor; **_**la única, la definitiva, lo sé con cada fibra de mi ser. Después de ti no puede ni podrá existir nadie más, nunca en mi alma habrá cabida para otra mujer que no seas tú-**

Y ese fue el punto de Mina para estallar. No pudo contener las lágrimas.

Un chico al cual había conocido cuando su corazón aún sufría por Yaten, un chico que la amó aún cuando ella no podía ni siquiera plantearse esa posibilidad. Un chico que aguardó, que nunca la presionó, que la cobijó y la consoló. Un chico que merecía el premio al mejor ser humano de toda la tierra, un chico que la amaba, que había recogido los pedazos de su corazón para volver a entregarlo por completo a una total desconocida por la que era capaz de arriesgarlo todo y tener la seguridad de no perder en el intento. Ese chico que hacía un esfuerzo cada momento del día en demostrarle por qué debía de amarle también la amaba y no solo eso. Le estaba señalando como la persona más importante para él.

**- No merezco ese título-** balbuceó entre sollozos- **no merezco ser tan importante para ti-**

**- ¿Por qué?-** preguntó acunando sus mejillas entre sus manos hasta que le miró de frente- **¿Por estar molesta por un error que sí cometí? ¿Por estar confundida con justa razón? ¿Por no poder comprenderme cuando claramente yo armé un lío difícil de entender?-**

Los ojos de Mina destellaron.

**- No-**

**- ¿Entonces por qué?-** preguntó con curiosidad sin lucir enojado

**- Por que tú tienes una muy mala experiencia pasada… demasiado trágica y dolorosa como para arriesgarlo todo, para depositar todas tus ilusiones y sueños solo en mí-**

Esa era la verdad sin tener que excavar dentro del asunto. La plática con Yaten y lo que había tenido guardado dentro de sí…todo se aquello se podía leer fácilmente en esas líneas. El amor de Thomas era tan grande que un traspié de Mina podía acabar con todo. Y Mina estaba aterrada ante la posibilidad de que eso sucediera.

**- Rayos Mina-** murmuró Thomas arrugando su frente- **¿Qué quiere decir eso? ¿Mi amor no es suficiente?-**

Los hombros de Mina cayeron de puro agotamiento mental y físico.

**- Tu amor es tan maravilloso Thomas que no ser suficiente para corresponderlo me abruma-**

La expresión de Thomas se entristeció.

**- ¿Yo te he hecho sentir así? ¿Qué debías de hacer algún sobre esfuerzo para estar conmigo?-**

Se volvió a morder el labio. Afortunadamente las lágrimas habían cesado y se sentía preparada para liberar otro tanto de verdad.

**- Eres tan benditamente perfecto- **confesó casi con pesar- **y no se si Sara también lo fue, creo que sí pero lo que es yo…-**

Esa declaración lo sorprendió de lleno. Thomas esbozó una sonrisa que en otro instante hubiera sido presuntuosa pero que en ese momento era más bien de dulzura.

**- Mina... no soy ni remotamente perfecto. Cargo con una mochila de recuerdos pasados con los que te hecho lidiar injustamente ¿Eso lo haría un novio perfecto?-**

Ella lo meditó moviendo sus ojos hacia el techo.

**- Supongo que no…-**

**- Me esfuerzo igual que tú en ser merecedor de estar a tu lado pero cuando uno está con el ser amado se transforma en una mejor persona. Es inevitable y lo siento si con eso te presioné de alguna manera-**

Era indiscutible, Thomas era tan romántico como honesto. Era casi irritante lo poco que le costaba expresar como se sentía respecto a ella.

**- No me presionas…- **susurró algo más recuperada**- solo me asusta no ser suficiente-**

Su rostro se deprimió un segundo antes de que se volviera serio

**- Y a mí me asusta que me dejes, o que te aburras de mí **_**"perfección"**_** un día de estos o que aparezca un chico que te haga perder la razón y finalmente te des cuenta que conmigo no basta-**

Mina desvió la mirada de inmediato. Verlo reconocer su debilidad le dolía tanto como exteriorizar las suyas.

**- Pero sigo intentándolo y sigo creyendo en esto especial que tenemos y que hemos construido a diario, porque si no confiara en nosotros haberte hablado hacía meses atrás no habría tenido ningún sentido-**

Thomas rodeó a Mina con sus brazos y suspiró como si no lo hubiera podido hacer en días.

**- ¿Crees que podamos superar las cuarenta y ocho horas más desastrosas y horrendas de nuestras vidas y seguir adelante?-**

Mina acunó su cabeza en su hombro ligeramente cansada también.

**- Si no lo hago ¿me dejarías otra alternativa?-**

**- Ahora que ya te tengo, no te dejaré ir con tanta facilidad-** respondió simplemente

Él apretó su agarre y se separó para juntar su frente con la de Mina.

**- Bésame ¿sí? Estoy harto de hablar y de hablar. Llevo medio muerto por casi dos días, necesito besarte así como ahora mismo-**

Ella solo asintió con calma y una vez que sus labios se tocaron la paz les inundó. Thomas dio un último beso a Mina en la comisura de sus labios.

**- Gracias, por ese beso y por escucharme sin reaccionar prematuramente-**

Mina frunció el ceño.

**- ¿Como pensaste que sería?-**

Una sonrisa juguetona de Thomas la hizo sonreír también. Se sentía genial poder volver a hacerlo.

**- Gritos, muchos gritos en realidad, algunas lágrimas, bastantes insultos y un poco de amor al final de todo-**

A pesar de que el superar la crisis con Thomas traía calma a su corazón una incipiente incertidumbre se instaló en Mina. Y ese comentario de su novio no hacía más que acrecentarla.

**- Todo el mundo cambia-** murmuró algo ida

Thomas lo notó pero al no saber de qué estaba hablando lo dejó pasar.

**- Pero yo no quiero que lo hagas-** le respondió besando su mejilla**- Quiero que sigas siendo exactamente como ahora. Esa es la Mina que yo amo, mi chica, mi pedazo de cielo en la tierra-**

Pero Mina no logro con eso apaciguar su ansiedad, a pesar de lo dulce de las palabras de Thomas. La conversación con Yaten había causado mucho más efectos de los que creía y suponía, haciendo que se comenzara a cuestionar cosas que había mantenido en el más recóndito rincón de su alma ¿Había cambiado ella por Thomas sin proponérselo? ¿A cual chica amaba Thomas? ¿A la Mina que se supone que habría reaccionado de la manera que él esperaba o a la que estaba en sus brazos justamente al pie de esa escalera?

Averiguar la respuesta le atemorizaba tanto como separarse de Thomas justo ahora. Sentía que él estaba siendo fuerte por ambos. Que la estaba sosteniendo así que se aferró a él aún más cerca y sus dedos se enterraron en la espalda del chico casi con desesperación.

No quería dejarlo ir, no podía, porque si lo hacía quizás ella también terminaría perdida, difuminada entre lo que era y lo que es. Y averiguar lo que sería de ella era algo con lo que definitivamente no podía lidiar por el momento. Con el pasado y el presente era más que suficiente.

* * *

Luego de un examen tremendamente exigente y un ensayo el doble de agotador Seiya llegó a casa directamente a la ducha para así darse el baño con agua caliente que tanto necesitaba. A esas alturas tenía hasta los dedos de los pies cansados así que era urgente un momento de relajación. Después de media hora bajo el agua salió del cuarto oliendo a shampoo de limón y a jabón de almendras.

**- ¡El baño está listo!-** exclamó en medio de la sala. Yaten asomó la cabeza desde su habitación

**- ¡Por fin!-** gritó saliendo de ella con una toalla esponjosa en la mano- **en cuanto yo salga será el turno de Taiki así que comeremos al menos dentro de una hora más-**

Seiya secó su cabello mientras oía.

**- Está bien, comeré una fruta y estaré en mi habitación mientras tanto-**

Ambos cerraron sus respectivas puertas después de eso.

Seiya se recostó en su cama parcialmente vestido, olvidando coger la fruta. Simplemente estaba tan agotado que no tuvo fuerzas para volver a levantarse ni tampoco para terminar de ponerse la piyama. Aguantaría hasta la cena.

Cerró los ojos unos instantes y apagó su cerebro. Los últimos dos días habían sido tan ajetreados, tan llenos de gente a su alrededor que un minuto de soledad y de silencio era todo lo que deseaba.

Dejó a su mente vagar entre imágenes, sonidos y momentos de las últimas maratónicas cuarenta y ocho horas hasta que finalmente su mente se detuvo en una sola. Abrió los ojos y se sentó en la cama.

El día anterior se había arrastrado a la cama sin siquiera recordar si se había desvestido o no pero ahora contaba con cierta lucidez para realizar un pendiente. O más bien para cumplir con algo que había acordado hacer.

Abrió el cajón de su mesa de noche y sacó un papel doblado en cuatro partes. Estirándose para alcanzar su portátil que se hallaba bajo su cama Seiya la subió sobre la cama y la encendió.

Mientras ésta cargaba descifró las letras que Serena había apuntado ahí. Ya listo para iniciar la búsqueda, insertó el nombre del sitio y presionó la tecla "enter".

Al instante se desplegó en la pantalla una multigalería con las más variadas opciones. Descubrió que el sitio pertenecía al club de audiovisual y fotografía juntos por lo que había a disposición de los visitantes videos y fotografías de los miembros de ambos clubes. Incluso contaba con diferentes secciones dependiendo del gusto del espectador. _"días de escuela", "una tarde de lluvia", vacaciones inolvidables", "encuentros deportivos", "luces nocturnas", "oasis en medio de la ciudad", "fotógrafos estudiantiles destacados"._

Seiya cliqueó este ícono y buscó las últimas entradas. La fotografía de Serena debía de estar en el mes de junio y justo en ese instante vio lo que necesitaba _"fotografía del mes"._Pinchó ahí y un set de diez fotografías con la firma _"Serena Tsukino"_ estampada en la esquina inferior derecha se desplegó al instante.

Seiya no había creído jamás que un eclipse pudiera verse así de sublime, incluso a través de la imagen podía sentir la energía vibrante que con seguridad se había desplegado esa noche.

Deslizó el cursor hacia abajo donde la gente podía comentar acerca de la foto. Todos coincidían en que las imágenes eran cautivantes y que no podían dejar de verlas. Los dedos de Seiys se deslizaron por el teclado deseosos por escribir algo también, hasta que una luz parpadeante le hizo cambiar de parecer. Al aceptar la video-llamada una muy bronceada Kara saludó sonriente.

**- ¡Buenas noches mi guapa y famosa estrella de rock favorita!-**

Seiya rió con ganas.

**- Que tal te va. Me alegra verte y bastante bronceada por cierto-**

**- No me quejo**- respondió feliz- **¡los días aquí son sensacionales!-**

Kara arqueó una ceja y dio una mirada nada de disimulada a Seiya

**- ¿Por qué la semidesnudez? ¿Interrumpo algo? ¿Debo tapar mis ojos?-**

El chico se recostó en el respaldo de la cama, relajado.

**- ¿Te molesta mucho? Tengo calor así que…-**

**- ¿Molestarme? De hecho estoy apreciando la vista-**

El sonrojo de Seiya no se hizo esperar mientras Kara estalló en carcajadas.

**- Eres tan adorable Seiya Kou. En estos momentos estoy cuestionándome seriamente no haber despertado en mitad de la noche y haberte robado un beso mientras dormías a mi lado aquel día. O quien sabe…quizás algo más-**

Le guiñó un ojo divertida.

**- Eres una desvergonzada-** resopló Seiya intentando que la cabeza no le explotara debido a la presión

**- Lo que soy es joven y tú pareciendo un modelo de ropa interior solo haces que mi pobre corazón falle antes de tiempo…pero en fin no queremos que el pequeño se sulfure otra vez ¿Cómo has estado?-**

Seiya se acomodó después de un instante de cohibición y pensó en la mejor respuesta.

- **Estoy bien, de hecho me siento bastante bien-**

No muy convencida Kara entrecerró los ojos.

**- ¿Bien como para salir de la cama y tomar aire puro? ¿O bien como para organizar una mega fiesta electrónica**?-

Los extremos que Kara siempre le planteaba hacían reír bastante a Seiya

**- Digamos que algo intermedio a esas dos cosas-**

**- Vaya-** contestó ligeramente sorprendida-** eso no me lo esperaba. La última vez que hablamos parecías un perro con rabia que no permitía que nadie se le acercara-**

No podía negar que ella estaba en lo cierto

**- Obviamente no estaba bien en ese instante-**

**- Aunque me aseguraste de que sí lo estabas-** le reprendió Kara

La carga acusatoria en esa frase era indudable

**- Si…bueno te mentí. Arréstame- **

**- Sarcasmo Kou, eso me agrada. Y dime-** pregunto ella algo más seria- **¿Cómo hiciste para que tu rostro parezca una bolsa de boxeo? ¿Tu hermano al fin cumplió con su amenaza de golpearte o encontraste una manera poco convencional de lidiar con el dolor?-**

A pesar del tema delicado que estaban tratando Kara siempre se las arreglaba para hacerlo sonar menos grave de lo que era. Por eso a Seiya platicar con ella se le hacía tan agradable. No doloroso sino más bien relajante.

**- Yaten y yo no reconciliamos por si querías preguntar eso, así que no fue él quien me hizo esto. Fue en un partido de fútbol americano-**

Ella afirmó la cabeza sobre una de sus manos afirmadas en un cojín.

**- No sabía que en el fútbol americano se permitía golpear tan arriba-**

Por supuesto que Kara sabía la respuesta pero estaba buscando que fuera el propio Seiya quien se la diera.

**- Digamos que en un minuto el partido se salió de control y terminé con el pómulo y el labio así de maltratados-**

**- Auch-** dijo con voz sufriente- **eso debe haber dolido como el demonio-**

**- Si, pero ya me siento mejor-**

**- Y cuéntame-** preguntó más cerca de la cámara, tanto que sus ojos se veían perfectamente grises**- ¿Fue el partido el que se salió de control o fuiste tú?-**

Mentirle a esa chica era imposible…

**- ¿Qué estudias tú sicología o literatura?-**

Los dos se miraron por largos segundos.

**- ¿Qué te hizo enfadar Seiya?-**

El chico suspiró resignado a contarle la verdad.

**- Serena supongo-**

**- ¿Solo Serena?-**

La ceja de Seiya se movió involuntariamente.

**- Serena… y tal vez un chico que estaba con ella-**

**- Así que…-** habló Kara intentando armar el puzzle- **¿Golpeaste a un chico por hablar con tu ex? Muy bien Seiya, un clásico drama de película hollywoodense-**

Le enseñó el dedo pulgar. Seiya en tanto resopló fastidiado

**- No pelee con ese chico sino con uno que estaba en el campo de fútbol-**

El entrecejo de Kara se arrugó y alisó varias veces.

**- Déjame ver si comprendí. Te golpeaste con un tipo desconocido en el campo de fútbol americano por otro tipo desconocido que estaba con Serena ¿es correcto?-**

**- Lo haces sonar más complicado de lo que es. Y más estúpido también-**

**- No-** dijo ella moviendo las manos con rapidez frente a la cámara**- lo entiendo perfectamente. Es la demostración de celos más extraña de la que he oído pero está bien, no te juzgo-**

Era precisamente eso lo que no quería hacer pensar a Kara.

- **No fueron celos fue…-**

**- ¿Fue dicha, gozo, satisfacción de ver a Serena con otro?-**

Seiya no dijo nada mientras que Kara suspiró y puso varios dedos en la pantalla como si quisiera acariciar la mejilla del chico.

**- Seiya. Es cierto que luces mucho mejor de lo que imaginé y creo que realmente lo estás comenzando a superar pero no eres una roca, aún sientes y es completamente normal sentir celos. Los sentías cuando estabas con ella ¿Qué te hace pensar que sin ella los celos desaparecerán?-**

Algo similar le había dicho Taiki y agradecía a ambos el apoyo que le brindaban pero para Seiya no era nada agradable oírlo.

- **¿Has hablado con ella?-** preguntó al rato-** Me refiero a después de lo sucedido-**

**- Dos veces- **contestó Seiya

Y vaya qué diferentes habían sido ambas experiencias. Como si entre ellas hubieran transcurrido una vida entera y no solo un par de días.

**- La primera vez fue espantoso-** reconoció muy a su pesar**- honestamente ver el rostro de Serena así de devastado casi me mata. Fue dura conmigo, apenas podía verme o hablarme. Incluso me pidió que no la llamara más bombom…-**

**- La entiendo, ese apodo es cuestionable pero comprendo también tu turbación. Por favor continúa-**

El chico asintió.

**- Pero la segunda vez…fue ayer y no existe comparación. Fue incómodo y algo tenso al principio pero no hubo dolor ni resentimiento de su parte. Creo que algo sucedió con ella, algo que obviamente me perdí-**

Kara torció un poco la boca.

**- Y crees que esa razón tiene nombre de chico-**

Al principio y con la información que Seiya había recabado de sus hermanos había creído que sí pero ahora no estaba muy convencido.

**- Creo que es algo más profundo que eso-**

No estaba seguro pero Seiya intuía que ese cambio se debía a algo relacionado al ámbito mágico de Serena más que a su lado terrenal. No era algo que podía comentarle a Kara de todas maneras.

**- Tal vez está intentando seguir adelante con su vida, como tú-** sugirió ella

Seiya se removió y acercó el cuerpo a la computadora.

**- Ella toma fotografías ahora-**

La noticia no sorprendió mucho a su oyente.

**- ¿Y eso no lo hacía antes?-**

**- No estando conmigo al menos-**

Pero recordó que antes de eso Serena sí había tenido una pequeñísima experiencia con una cámara fotográfica. Una más bien desastrosa, pero tal vez ahí había nacido su interés en ese ámbito de las artes.

**- En realidad una vez lo intentó. Según recuerdo era pésima pero ahora…-**

Movió los dedos y tecleó algunas letras

**- ¿Quieres verlas?-**

Kara le dio una mirada de desdén mientras limaba una de sus uñas.

**- ¿Por qué no? envíamelas-**

**- Mejor te copiaré el nombre del sitio-**

Así lo hizo y Kara dejó la lima para seguir los mismos pasos que Seiya había hecho con anterioridad. Se acercó a la pantalla y ladeó un poco la cabeza.

**- ¿Son las del eclipse?-**

**- Si-**

Ella las analizó mientras soplaba cada una de las uñas de su mano derecha. Seiya no había notado que ahora éstas lucían de color cereza.

**- Son extraordinarias. Dices que las tomó mientras lo presenciaba ¿verdad?-**

**- Eso creo**- murmuró Seiya

Cuando Kara abrió ante la cámara un frasquito de pintura de uñas y se preparaba para pintar las uñas de la otra mano sus ojos volaron por un instante hacia su lado derecho.

**- La última vez que platicamos me comentaste que el cumpleaños de Serena era el treinta de junio. El día del eclipse ¿verdad?-**

Seiya no entendía qué era lo que Kara estaba tratando de averiguar pero sí recordaba que esa noche habían coincidido ambos eventos.

**- Si… aunque no entiendo cual es el punto-**

Con prolijidad Kara pintó cada una de sus uñas mientras Seiya aguardaba a que ésta terminara su labor. No quería desconcentrarla y que después se desquitara con él.

**- ¿Crees en la astrología?-**

Seiya movió la computadora hacia su regazo.

**- Francamente creo en muchas cosas-**

Era la mejor respuesta que podía darle considerando que no podía revelar que varias de las cosas en las que las personas creían tenían su cuota de realidad. Kara asintió.

**- Serena es de signo cáncer ¿sabías que las personas nacidas bajo este signo se rigen por la Luna?-**

La expresión de Seiya fue de una cautelosa sorpresa.

**- ¿En eso cierto?-**

**- ¡Claro!-** exclamó Kara otra vez soplando- **cada signo tiene algo así como un planeta regente y en el caso de los nacidos bajo el alero de cáncer son gobernados y protegidos por la Luna-**

Ella se encogió de hombros sin saber que con ese simple comentario estaba brindándole una valiosa información a Seiya, una que traspasaba el ámbito esotérico.

**- Tal vez el eclipse le renovó las energías, chacras o como se llamen. Hay personas que en Luna nueva cargan cristales o piedras preciosas para que los rayos lunares les impregnen de vibras positivas y así utilizarlos de amuleto ¿o era en luna llena? Bueno, algo así-**

¿Era eso posible? ¿Acaso era eso lo que sentía distinto en Serena? ¿El eclipse la había cambiado hondamente?

**- No tenía idea…-** murmuró Seiya aún pensativo

Kara cerró el frasco de pintura y lo lanzó hacia paradero desconocido.

**- También hay personas que solo se cortan el cabello cuando hay luna creciente. Hace que crezca sano y más rápido ¿Qué locura, no?-**

Aunque a juzgar por el rostro de Seiya no lo veía tan descabellado como Kara pensó.

**- Perfectamente algo puede haber cambiado en ella esa noche mágica de eclipse. Si las mareas son capaces de hacerlo ¿por qué no una persona común y corriente? Estamos más sujetos a energías externas de lo que crees-**

Una sonrisa de Seiya nació de sus labios al ver los ojos de Kara abiertos más allá de lo normal, seguramente para aseverar su punto. La hacía lucir muy tierna e inocente.

**- No sabía que eras así de mística-**

**- Sabes mucho de mi Kou-** le dijo Kara coquetamente- **pero te falta conocer aún más-**

Seiya oyó pasos fuera de su habitación y una puerta abriéndose. Seguramente Yaten había salido del baño y era el turno de Taiki.

_- ¡Por qué el baño apesta a limonada!- _gritó Taiki

_- ¡Es por culpa de Seiya!- _respondió Yaten dirigiéndose hacia su habitación_- ¡No se como puede usar eso en su cabello!-_

La risa de Kara no se hizo esperar. Seiya puso los ojos en blanco y se cruzó de brazos.

**- ¡Vamos, ríete de mí!-**

Ella secó sus ojos con un pañuelo de papel que tomó de la mesa en la que había una lámpara y otros artefactos.

**- ¡Está bien, eventualmente me detendré! Ten paciencia-**

Pero Seiya en realidad disfrutaba viéndola sonreír. Tenía que reconocer que Kara era una de las chicas más lindas que alguna vez hubiera conocido. Incluso con una sencilla playera y una coleta baja lucía bellísima. Su mejor accesorio era su sonrisa.

**- Lo dijo en serio, verte sonreír es todo un espectáculo-**

Ella batió sus pestañas velozmente.

**- ¿Como estás tú, Kara?-** preguntó Seiya con interés**- La plática siempre se centra en mí pero nunca hablamos mucho de ti-**

Sus uñas color cereza quedaron al descubierto cuando movió los dedos una y otra vez sobre su rodilla.

**- ¿Que quieres saber, estudios, trabajo, vida personal?-**

**- Un poco de las tres- **

Kara hizo una lista en su cabeza antes de hablar.

**- Estoy dando exámenes libres en la universidad mientras estoy de viaje y la verdad me ha ido bastante bien-**

**- Cerebrito-** masculló Seiya con burla. Ella le enseñó la lengua.

**- El trabajo me tiene algo agotada pero no me quejo. No cualquiera tiene el privilegio de estar en una playa todo el día filmando y posando con el sol, palmeras y mar de fondo. Así que estoy cansada, pero igualmente satisfecha-**

Y en el último punto de su lista se detuvo un momento.

**- Y en cuanto a mi vida personal…no tengo una propiamente tal así que…-**

**- ¿No has sabido de él?-** preguntó Seiya con curiosidad

Kara se llevó las manos a su coleta y la arregló.

**- Está en Europa creo, promocionando su nuevo álbum, cosa que es bastante bueno para mí. Un mundo de distancia entre nosotros me ha hecho muy bien. No te miento y hay días en que he estado a punto de tomar el teléfono y ceder, pero después recuerdo todo mi esfuerzo, todo lo que me ha costado sentirme así de tranquila y lo dejo-**

Eso lo aliviaba bastante no podía negarlo.

**- ¿Nada de querer beber hasta olvidarlo todo?-**

**- Nop-** afirmó con una sonrisa traviesa- **digamos que aprendí mi lección. Solo lo haría otra vez si fuera contigo-**

Seiya sonrió y se le quedó viendo ensimismado. Cada vez que hablaba con Kara le sucedía exactamente lo mismo ¿Qué hubiera sucedido si esa noche el límite de la relación entre ambos hubiera sido traspasado? ¿Qué tan cercanos habían estado esa noche de que algo sucediera? ¿Qué tan cercanos estaban ahora de que algo entre ellos sucediera? ¿El momento había pasado o estaba por venir? Y más importante aún ¿Deseaba que eso fuera así?

**- ¿Que pasa?- **preguntó Kara sonriendo también con aire pícaro** - ¿Acaso estás viendo algo que te agrada, Kou?-**

Él le dio una mirada profunda con absoluta conciencia de que ella aguardaba una respuesta. Finalmente se concentró en sus ojos que brillaban de expectación.

**- Si digo que sí ¿me creerías?-**

La boca de Kara se curvó en una fascinante sonrisa que dejó a Seiya momentáneamente sin habla. Entre ellos había complicidad y una química innegables, ambos eran concientes de aquello, la forma que se miraban no dejaba espacio para dudas.

**- Regreso en dos semanas y cuando lo haga quiero verte-** le dijo Kara más bien en un tono que se asemejaba más a una exigencia**- Me refiero a realmente verte- **recalcó

Ese posible encuentro hacía que nacieran en Seiya las más variadas sensaciones. Estaba seguro que tenerla en persona sería una experiencia de lo más intensa.

- **¿Estás segura que tendrás tiempo para mí?- **preguntó Seiya con fingida aflicción **- Seguramente tus admiradores harán fila en el aeropuerto para recibirte y después de eso quizás hasta acampen fuera de tu casa-**

Simulando sentirse conmovida Kara se llevó una mano al corazón.

**- No te preocupes, siempre tendré tiempo para mi admirador número uno-**

Seiya lanzó una carcajada estruendosa.

**- ¿Quien dijo que yo lo era?-**

Ella abrió la boca indignada pero pronto se recuperó. Puso las manos a ambos costados de su estómago y alzó la barbilla desafiante.

**- Revisa la revista de moda que saldrá en dos días; es un especial de trajes de baño por cierto. Después de verla estarás suplicándome algo de atención-**

Por un instante la expresión de Seiya fue inescrutable. Luego se recuperó y regresó a la conversación.

**- Eres tan segura de ti misma…-**

**- Este último tiempo he tenido que aprender a serlo ¿crees que alguien creería en mi si yo no creo en mí?-**

Esa era una frase interesante de analizar aunque Kara siempre dejaba entrever sus estudios literarios cada vez que hablaban. Prácticamente tenía una cita o frase dicha por algún escritor famoso para cada ámbito de la vida.

**- Buena reflexión- **reconoció al rato

Ella se jactó abiertamente.

**- ¿De qué me serviría mi futura profesión si no la aplico a mi vida diaria?-**

¿Alguien más en el planeta además de él sabría de las encantadoras contradicciones que se presentaban en la vida de esta chica? ¿Alguien más estaría enterado que esa famosa modelo probablemente era más inteligente que la media o incluso más? ¿Qué combinaba la pasarela con los estudios de literatura clásica? ¿Que a pesar de lo hermosa que es ese no es ni por asomo su lado más bello?

En un gesto que anteriormente Kara también había hecho Seiya recorrió a través de la pantalla la mejilla de la chica.

- **También quiero verte- **confesó con algo de reserva-** aunque debo reconocer que pensar en ello me asusta un poco-**

Kara suspiró, como si supiera exactamente a lo que se refería.

**- Si…también tengo ese mismo sentimiento; vernos puede ser muy muy bueno…-**

**- …O muy muy malo-** completó Seiya en el mismo tono dubitativo.

Ambos sabían que existían muy pocas posibilidades una vez que estuvieran frente a frente; como un experimento de ciencias de los que se practican en la escuela. Si agregas el compuesto correcto obtienes la solución esperada; color, aroma y efecto exacto. Pero si te equivocas de elemento o agregas más o menos cantidad de la debida…la reacción química no se hace esperar. Puedes acabar intoxicado, quemado o muerto.

Aún así Seiya no le dio cabida a esos inquietantes pensamientos. De todas maneras la química nunca había sido su fuerte…

**- La experiencia me ha enseñado que lo que creía bueno para mí resulto ser todo lo contrario. Trataré de no sacar conclusiones anticipadas a partir de ahora-**

Alguien golpeó la puerta del dormitorio de Seiya dos veces.

**- Adelante- **

Taiki apareció envuelto con una toalla en la cintura.

**- Estamos listos así que ordenaremos comida ¿Qué te apetece?-**

Seiya pensó un momento. Con el hambre que sentía podría haber comido tierra…

**- Lo que sea pero en grandes cantidades. Podría comerme un mamut-**

**- Pediré de varios tipos entonces- **sonrió Taiki

**- Eso me recuerda que también debo comer-**

Taiki oyó la voz de una chica y buscó su origen. Seiya tomó la computadora de su regazo y la dio vuelta.

**- Es Kara, saluda- **

Por un instante Taiki no supo como reaccionar pero finalmente sonrió educadamente

**- Hola Kara-**

**- Buenas noches Taiki-** respondió ésta sonriente- **luces muy bien-**

El chico retrocedió algo avergonzado al percatarse de su escasa ropa.

**- Cuando estés listo te nos unes en la cocina-**

**- Está bien-** respondió Seiya conteniendo una risa. Cuando cerró la puerta ambos estallaron en carcajadas hasta el borde de las lágrimas.

**- ¡Eso ha sido tan gracioso!-** exclamó Seiya apretándose el estómago producto de las carcajadas que no le dejaban respirar.

Kara tosió y rió al mismo tiempo.

**- ¡Creo que estaré vetada de tu apartamento por siempre!-**

**- ¡Ya lo creo!-** rió Seiya

Kara se dedicó los siguientes segundos a observar ese lado de Seiya hasta ahora desconocido. Había conocido de muy cerca al Seiya melancólico y algo ebrio, al Seiya profundo, al Seiya triste, al Seiya con el corazón roto.

Últimamente se había estado familiarizando con el Seiya meditabundo, el Seiya iracundo y algo perdido. Al Seiya que había quedado después de Serena.

Y ahora estaba este nuevo Seiya; el divertido, el Seiya coqueto, el Seiya tierno y dulce. El que la hacía reír y era capaz de reír de vuelta.

Con este Seiya tenía algo de dudas. No sabía si era el Seiya original o el que había nacido después de todo el dolor.

**- Ahí está, tu sonrisa-** musitó con dulzura- **Ya llevaba un tiempo esperando por verla-**

Los ojos de Seiya brillaron de emoción. Reír de esa manera se había sentido tan bien, tan real. Después de días, quizás de semanas Seiya se sintió como su verdadero yo.

**- Antes la enseñaba un poco más-**

**- Espero que lo sigas haciendo**- le pidió Kara encarecidamente- **porque es todo un espectáculo**-

Seiya oyó el timbre del apartamento. Seguramente la comida ya había llegado y si bien el hambre hacía que sus tripas crujieran con fuerza lo cierto es que no tenía ganas de terminar la plática con Kara. Ella había logrado hacerlo sentir normal y no quería que esa sensación acabara abruptamente.

**- Si mi oído no me falla ese fue el timbre de tu casa así que será mejor que vayas a comer antes que aparezca toda la pandilla Kou semidesnuda y a mí me dé un infarto-**

Ella le lanzó un beso a la pantalla con histrionismo. Seiya sonrió complacido.

**- Nos vemos pronto Kara. Me alegró muchísimo hablar contigo y verte. Especialmente eso, creo -**

Y ella lo podía notar en su mirada. No pudo ocultar que eso también la llenaba de satisfacción.

**- Cuídate Seiya ¿si? menos golpes y más sonrisas, recuérdalo. Nos vemos en un par de semanas-**

Con un último adiós Kara se desconectó y Seiya cerró su computadora y caminó hacia la salida de su dormitorio con algo de dificultad. Sus piernas estaban algo agarrotadas por no haberlas movido durante mucho tiempo.

**- ¡Que hay de comer, tengo hambre!-** gritó a todo pulmón

Se dirigió a la cocina en donde sus hermanos ya estaban sentados y esperándole ansiosos. Mientras elegía entre comer carne con patatas o arroz y mariscos Seiya comenzó a tararear una melodía que había rondado su cabeza durante todo el día. Tal vez la transformaría en canción, tal vez la incluirían en su nuevo álbum, tal vez la estrenaría en el concierto que estaban planificando y tal vez, solo tal vez se la dedicaría secretamente a una persona. Con ese pensamiento rió mientras cogía una patata y la mordía con gusto.

Sus hermanos pararon de comer su propio alimento al verle en ese estado.

**- ¿Qué pasa?-** preguntó sorprendido de su reacción

Tanto Taiki como Yaten movieron la cabeza desconcertados.

**- Nada-** respondieron al unísono causando una nueva oleada de risas por parte de Seiya, a las que Yaten y Taiki se unieron segundos después.

Los tres se miraron con el más absoluto cariño fraternal. Era maravilloso que después de lo que se había sentido una eternidad o más bien un paseo obligado por el mismísimo infierno los hermanos Kou pudieran decir abiertamente, sin ningún tipo de pesar y con orgullo que habían vuelto a sonreír.

* * *

El almuerzo al día siguiente fue muy diferente. Primero porque Serena tendría uno, pues el día anterior se había tenido que conformar con un emparedado frío de la máquina expendedora. La segunda diferencia consistía principalmente en que la mesa que habitualmente compartían estaría completa ya que todas sus amigas y amigos estaban con ella en la fila para comprar su comida.

Cargando su bandeja caminó hacia la larga mesa y tomó la cabecera. Esperó a que los demás llegaran. La primera fue Lita quien le sonrió con alegría y tomó su lugar. Luego vinieron Yaten y Seiya quienes platicaban y reían al mismo tiempo, parecían relajados y a gusto. En cuanto llegaron a la mesa ambos le sonrieron, uno más reservado que el otro y se sentaron.

Luego vinieron Amy y Taiki y finalmente Thomas y Mina quienes apenas podían cargar con su comida y abrazarse al mismo tiempo. Al parecer la reconciliación había llegado. Eso la hizo sonreír de dicha.

La sonrisa de Serena se expandió espontáneamente. Se respiraba una atmósfera tan exquisita de paz y armonía entre todos que no sería la que terminaría con ella. No por el momento.

Se aclaró la garganta y bebió leche.

**- ¿Chicos?-**

Siete pares de ojos se concentraron en ella.

**- Ya que todos estamos aquí y misteriosamente han recuperado su buen humor…me gustaría que platicáramos de algo-**

**- ¿Ocurre algo malo?-**

Yaten, quien era el único al cual había comentado que necesitaba conversar con todos frunció el ceño con preocupación.

**- ¿Por que supones que es algo malo?-** preguntó Mina mordisqueando una hoja de lechuga

**- Por que generalmente es así en nuestras vidas-** respondió medio en serio, medio en broma

Ambos se sonrieron amigablemente. El cerebro de Serena se desconectó por algunos segundos después de presenciar ese intercambio de palabras entre esos dos. Serena no recordaba haberlos visto dirigirse la palabra en los últimos meses ¿Y ahora no solo lo hacían sino que además se miraban a los ojos y se reían de alguna broma privada?

Serena movió su cabeza y anotó eso en la enorme lista de cosas que revisaría cuando tuviera más tiempo.

**- Bueno…en realidad no es algo malo. Se trata de otra cosa pero igual de importante. El viaje de Rei es el próximo lunes-**

La expresión de cada uno de ellos fue de sorpresa.

**- ¿El lunes?-** preguntó Lita contando con los dedos de una mano cuando sería eso**- eso es en cinco días más…-**

Serena asintió.

**- Lo sé, el tiempo ha pasado muy rápido y sin darnos cuenta ella ya debe irse-**

Mina se vio menos animada que antes.

**- Ni siquiera lo tenía presente ¿eso me hace ser una mala amiga?-**

Thomas pasó un brazo a su alrededor y la confortó.

- **No nena, es solo que nunca pensamos que la fecha nos alcanzaría desprevenidos-**

Un pequeño silencio cayó sobre la mesa pero Serena no quería que los ánimos decayeran pues tenía la solución a ese problema.

**- Por eso es que se me ocurrió una pequeña idea ¿Qué les parece si le organizamos una despedida?-**

**- ¡Una fiesta!-** exclamó Mina con los brazos al aire**- ¡genial, yo me apunto!-**

**- ¡Excelente idea, Sere!-** le felicitó Amy también animada

**- Si Sere, sería genial para Rei- **agregó Lita guiñándole un ojo

Serena se sintió feliz de que sus amigas coincidieran en su plan.

**- ¿Y cómo lo haríamos, cuando y en que lugar? ¡Quiero saberlo todo!-** preguntó y gritó Mina emocionada. De solo verla los demás también se entusiasmaron

**- Bueno…había pensado que invitáramos a los compañeros de clase de Rei, nosotros obviamente y conocidos que quieran despedir a Rei, después de todo no la veremos en mucho tiempo. Tiene que ser memorable-**

Todos asintieron.

**- Memorable, me gusta esa palabra- **dijo Lita con aprobación**- ¿y cuándo la haríamos?-**

**- ¿Les parece el viernes?-**

Taiki hizo una mueca, al igual que Seiya. Yaten se mantuvo serio.

**- ¿Puede ser el sábado?-** propuso Taiki con algo de timidez- **el viernes tenemos un compromiso, bueno si es que desean que asistamos. Entendíamos si no es así-**

Amy miró inmediatamente a su rostro. No permitiría que eso fuera así.

**- ¡Claro que deseamos que asistan!- **pero su resolución varió**- ¿Verdad?-** preguntó algo más insegura de su afirmación

Seiya le dio una mirada rápida a Serena. Internamente también se estaba haciendo esa pregunta. Era conocido que encabezaba la lista de las personas menos amadas de Rei y si bien el hablar con Serena días atrás había alivianado en algo la tensión en el grupo no quería que la despedida fuera incómoda para nadie y lo cierto es que él tampoco estaba dispuesto a ser masacrado física y mentalmente en público. Pero Serena parecía firme en su respuesta.

**- Todos somos amigos de Rei y todos queremos desearle un buen viaje ¿verdad?-**

Movieron la cabeza afirmativamente.

**- Entonces todos la despediremos como se debe. Por ella dejaremos a un lado lo demás-**

Le devolvió la mirada a Seiya y luego se concentró otra vez en la organización.

**- Bueno entonces nos faltaría definir el lugar- **dijo Lita**- ofrecería mi apartamento pero es muy pequeño-**

**- Y la casa de Rei está echa un desastre con lo del viaje, además si es una sorpresa sería tonto hacerla en su propia casa- **agregó Mina recalcando lo obvio

Ese era un factor que tenía preocupada a Serena. Rentar un con tan poco tiempo era casi imposible. Podía ofrecer su casa pero no estaba segura de que obtuviera el permiso…

**- Yo tengo una idea-** habló Thomas golpeando la mesa con algunos dedos**- ¿Qué les parece si hacemos la fiesta en mi casa de playa?-**

Mina chilló al oírle y se le colgó del cuello. Los ojos de Serena brillaron de emoción.

**- ¿En serio es eso posible?-**

Él lo pensó un instante mientras sostenía a Mina firmemente para que ésta no cayera de la silla.

**- En invierno nadie la alquila así que eso no es problema y si no les molesta ir a la playa a celebrar…-**

**- Podríamos instalar a un DJ en el exterior y tener dos tipos de ambientes- **

La idea de Lita fue aceptada totalmente

**- Y al estar ahí solos no tendríamos problemas de ruido-** dijo Thomas sonriendo a una emocionada Mina

Serena casi estaba viendo en su cabeza como luciría el lugar.

**- Aunque tendríamos que quedarnos a pasar la noche, recuerdo que queda un poco alejada de la ciudad-**

Ese era un pequeño detalle que no había contemplado.

**- ¿Podrás darnos alojamiento a todos?-**

Thomas volvió a meditar.

**- La última vez hubo espacio para todos mis compañeros de equipo, sus invitados y ustedes así que… además no creo que todos decidan quedarse-**

Los recuerdos de ese viaje golpearon a Serena con demasiada fuerza, haciendo peligroso que cayera en un estado de melancolía así que simplemente los hizo a un lado, así como con otras cosas más a las cuales no les permitía salir a flote.

**- ¡Entonces tenemos el lugar y la fecha!-** exclamó Mina haciendo una lista mental de las cosas que faltaban por organizar**- Nos falta la decoración, la comida, las bebidas, los invitados y…- **

**- Es mucho…-** murmuró Amy afligida- **deberíamos repartirnos las tareas-**

- **Yo puedo encargarme de comprar la comida y bebidas-** se ofreció Mina

**- Y yo la ayudaré, las cuentas no son lo tuyo amiga- **le dijo Lita sin ánimo de ofender, sino que con cariño.

**- Las relaciones públicas déjenmelas a mí- **dijo Thomas con confianza**- tengo algunos conocidos en la escuela de Rei así que no será problema para mí hacer correr la voz-**

Serena sonrió complacida. Estaba resultando todo a la perfección y sus amigos eran excelentes proponiendo ideas y cooperando. Eran los mejores, sin duda.

**- Entonces quedaría el tema de la música…-**

**- Eso déjamelo a mí**- dijo Yaten aún en actitud arisca

Serena, quien ya había notado que su amigo había cambiado radicalmente su humor desde que había mencionado la despedida de Rei le miró con dudas. Tenía el presentimiento de que no se trataba de una aversión hacia la fiesta sino más bien al sentido de ésta.

Pobre de su adorado amigo, sus asuntos sin resolver seguían siendo los mismos que hace meses.

**- ¿En serio?-** preguntó temerosa de su respuesta

Él alzó las cejas.

**- ¿Por que no?-**

Sabía que Serena lo sabía. Le era imposible esconder un sentimiento así de grande. Y Yaten estaba sintiendo mucha desazón dentro suyo. Aún así Serena le sonrió y se acercó a su lado en un intento de tener algo de privacidad, aunque con todos los oídos atentos a su conversación era poco práctico hacerlo.

**- Porque no has dicho ni una palabra desde que comenté la idea de la fiesta y no es solo eso…no te veo muy motivado al respecto-**

El rostro de Serena mostró líneas de preocupación. Yaten se sintió como un tonto por inquietar a Serena y además por comportarse de esa manera tan egoísta. Enojándose o no, no habría forma de evitar la partida de Rei. Ella se lo había dejado bastante claro la última vez. Había tenido la oportunidad de decirle aquello que Rei necesitaba oír y no pudo hacerlo. Ahora solo podía desearle un buen viaje y fingir que eso era cierto.

**- Las despedidas no me agradan, pero veo que esto te emociona así que…-**

Sonrió apenas y Serena volvió a sentir su debate emocional. No sabía si eso de sentir los sentimientos era mutuo, pero intentó que su corazón se inundara de calma para así trasmitírsela a Yaten. Confiaba en que resultara.

**- Gracias- **le murmuró devolviéndole la sonrisa

Con ese pequeño impasse superado, Mina retomó su incesante parloteo que solo giraba en torno a la fiesta.

**- ¡Esto será tan genial!-** dijo al fin**- ¡Rei lo amará!-**

Y ya que sus amigos habían aprobado con tanta facilidad su idea era tiempo de que Serena les dijera la segunda parte de su plan. Esperaba que lo aceptaran de la misma manera. Después de comer parte de su almuerzo antes de que se enfriara, bajó el tenedor.

**- También había pensado que podíamos agregar algo aún más especial a la fiesta-**

Lita le prestó atención algo intrigada.

**- ¿Más especial?-**

Los demás dejaron de comer y hablar para oír mejor. Serena sonrió misteriosamente.

**- Hagámosla de disfraces- **sentenció

**- ¿De disfraces?-** repitió Amy

A la distancia Serena pudo ver que los ojos de Mina se volvían acuosos. Con ternura y una sonrisa igual de amorosa Thomas tomó una servilleta y se la facilitó para que su novia limpiara sus incipientes lágrimas. No había nada que pudiera emocionar más a Mina que una fiesta.

**-¡Oh Serena Tsukino!-** exclamó con la voz entrecortada- **como que estoy totalmente enamorada de ti el día de hoy-**

Incluso Yaten sonrió con gracia. Las exageraciones de Mina podían alcanzar niveles estratosféricos.

**- Cerca de mi casa hay una tienda de disfraces y siempre me detengo a verlos, son muy lindos…- **les comunicó Serena- **Amy y yo podríamos encargarnos de los arriendos, si les parece bien-**

Todos accedieron de buena gana. Una fiesta de disfraces definitivamente le proporcionaba un ingrediente más que la hacía distinguirse de una reunión común. Lita tamborileó los dedos en la mesa ya ansiosa por lo que se venía.

**- ¡Quiero que llegue tanto el fin de semana!-**

**- Creo que yo también-** agregó la siempre tranquila Amy

Mina se estiró por sobre la mesa y Thomas para alcanzar a Serena. le hizo un gesto para que ésta también se acercara.

**- Y dime Sere ¿De qué te disfrazarás?-**

Era lógico que Mina hiciera esa pregunta. Su amiga era curiosa como un animalito pequeño ansioso por conocer el mundo. Serena tenía la respuesta. Había elegido desde hacía mucho su disfraz, incluso sin tener claro lo de organizar la fiesta se había prometido vestir así si es que algún día tenía la oportunidad de asistir a una. Sus amigas podrían elegir cualquier otro atuendo, pero ese, ese sería solo de ella. Serena se alejó y masticó con lentitud mientras Mina se moría por saber.

**- Es una sorpresa-** respondió finalmente- **pero creo que te encantará-**

Aún sin haber obtenido una respuesta satisfactoria Mina rió de felicidad. No había nada que pudiera opacar sus expectativas del fin de semana, una que había comenzado muy mal pero que terminaría de la mejor forma. Al menos su corazón así se lo decía. Estirándose aún más tomó la mano de Serena y la sostuvo con fuerzas.

**- ¡Tengo el presentimiento de que será un fin de semana fuera de serie!-**

La mirada de Serena habló por sí sola. No importaban los medios ni el esfuerzo que le llevara pero haría que ese presentimiento se transformara en realidad.

**- Yo también-**

* * *

_Sábado en la tarde._

**-¡Serena quédate quieta!- **le gritó Mina por tercera vez

**- ¡Pero es que tengo miedo!-** lloriqueó mientras Amy quien estaba a su lado intentaba averiguar el lado correcto de la peluca que usaría esa noche. Por el espejo le sonrió con tranquilidad

**- No temas Sere no pasará nada, pero sería mucho mejor que no te movieras por un minuto y así dejaras terminar a Mina. En cualquier momento Lita nos avisará que viene en camino con Rei y aún tenemos cosas que hacer-**

Oyendo a la voz de la razón Serena suspiró y cerró los ojos, afirmando ambas manos a cada lado del espejo.

**- Por favor no me pinches le tengo terror a las agujas-**

Mina tomó el rabo blanco y esponjoso entre sus manos e hizo el cuarto intento por fijarlo en la espalda baja de Serena.

**- Es solo un alfiler Sere y casi no tiene punta-**

Lo abrió y con extremo cuidado de no tocar la piel de Serena lo adhirió al traje color negro, justo en el centro.

**- Perfecto-** murmuró con alivio- **al fin lo conseguí ¡eres peor que un bebé!-**

**- ¿En serio?-** preguntó Serena volteándose para apreciar el resultado**- ¡ni siquiera lo sentí!-**

Tanto Mina como Amy sonrieron.

El traje de Serena era atrevido tenía que reconocerlo. Lucir como _conejita playboy_ sí que era transgresor al menos para ella. En cuanto le vio en la vitrina de la tienda dudó si podría ser capaz de ponérselo pero luego de pensarlo un par de días finalmente se decidió a alquilarlo no solo porque era hermoso y clásico sino que además después de todo era una fiesta de disfraces, el momento de fingir ser alguien que no se es y era la oportunidad de Serena de ponerse un atuendo que normalmente no usaría.

Sus piernas estaban enfundadas en unas pantys medias color negro pero lo suficientemente finas para que fuera visible su blanca piel. La malla color negro satinada era ajustada y hacía que su cintura se marcara de manera impresionante. El escote también era pronunciado pero para disimularlo un poco colocó alrededor de su cuello un corbatín color negro. A juego con su conjunto tomó prestados de su mamá un par de guantes negros que le cubrían hasta los codos mientras que Mina le facilitó unas botas color negro acordonadas hasta la mitad de sus piernas. Eran altas y probablemente no podría usarlas toda la noche pero al menos lo intentaría.

El rabo color blanco que Mina recién habían pinchado en la parte final de su espalda se movió cuando se giró frente al espejo para verse con más detalle.

Había decidido trenzarse el largo cabello rubio y enrollárselo varias veces en la parte baja de su cabeza todo con la intención de lucir de mejor manera el último accesorio de su disfraz. Las orejas de conejito color blancas que aún permanecían en su bolso le hicieron picar los dedos cuando introdujo la mano dentro de él para sacarlas a la luz.

Con la precaución de no arruinar su peinado Serena las colocó en su cabeza, apreciándose finalmente con el disfraz completo.

Mina se puso tras suyo y silbó con fuerza.

- **¡Eso es conejita playboy! si no logras que Seiya se dé de cabezadas a la pared o se lance al mar por haberte dejado será solo de milagro-**

Serena se sonrojó y se volteó para mirarle.

**- ¡Yo no quiero matar a Seiya de nada!-**

Las cejas de Mina se movieron con picardía.

**- ¿Entonces si no es a Seiya a quien será?-**

**- ¡A nadie Mina! ¡Nadie morirá por mi hoy!- **exclamó aún más avergonzada

Mina palmeó su hombro.

**- Sigue diciéndote eso a ti misma hasta que las babas de los chicos que asistan hoy caigan de sus bocas en plena fiesta cuando vean tu rabo-**

Tomó a Serena de los hombros y la trasladó hacia una silla alejada del espejo.

**- Y ahora nos toca a nosotras vestirnos. Tenemos que estar listas antes de que lleguen los demás. Thomas llegará dentro de poco y tenemos que tener el lugar decorado antes que Lita llame-**

La habitación en la que estaban era la más grande de todas y por esa misma razón la habían transformado al menos transitoriamente en el vestidor de las mujeres, en donde habían guardado todos los disfraces y las chicas podrían probar cual quedaba mejor de acuerdo a su personalidad y estilo. Mina se plantó frente a la cama con rostro dubitativo.

**- No se cual elegir…pero creo que estoy entre el ángel y la genio-**

Amy tomó entre sus manos en disfraz que había escogido desde que le vio en la tienda para que Mina no pudiera inclinarse por él.

**- Yo seré una pirata-**

Serena, quien estaba colocando algunas orquillas en su cabello para fijar las orejas de conejo se giró para verle.

**- ¿En serio Amy? No creí que pudiera gustarte eso, pero es lindo-**

Imaginó que Amy elegiría algo menos agresivo pero tal vez su amiga había empleado su mismo criterio, el de transformarse en otra persona por una noche. Amy asintió emocionada.

**- ¿Sabían ustedes que en el año 1700 en Inglaterra hubo una pirata mujer llamada **_**Anne Bonny**_** por la cual ofrecieron una fortuna por su cabeza? Era temida por todos y respetada en los siete mares-**

Mina se cruzó de brazos.

**- ¿Aprendiste eso en clases Amy?-**

**- No…lo leí en algún lugar. Pero desde ahí llamó mi atención. Pienso que debe haber sido una persona muy valiente por elegir una vida así de peligrosa y más aún en un mundo poco acostumbrado a la participación de mujeres-**

Serena caminó hacia Amy y la tomó del brazo con cariño. En tanto Mina tomó entre sus brazos tres disfraces diferentes y partió rumbo a una habitación con espejo para hacerse algunas pruebas antes de elegir. Como Serena ya estaba lista decidió ayudar un poco a Amy a obtener el look que deseaba lucir esa noche.

**- Pues hagamos que hoy luzcas mil veces más guapa y temible que esa pirata-**

Ayudó a Amy a desprenderse de su ropa mientras dejaba en una silla cada una de las partes del disfraz. Primero se puso los pantalones ajustados color azul, una blusa blanca con anchas mangas y encaje en los bordes. Sobre la blusa se colocó un ceñido corsé color grana, en la cintura un cinturón suelto de cuero y unas botas de montar negras que cubrieron más de media pierna le dieron el toque deseado.

Serena la arrastró hacia la silla que antes ocupaba ella para ayudarla a ponerse la peluca negra.

**- Y dime Amy ¿Cuál disfraz crees que le agrade a Taiki?-**

Tanto Thomas como Yaten le habían solicitado antes de que ella efectuara los arriendos qué era lo que preferirían vestir esa noche, pero Taiki y Seiya fueron los únicos que no optaron por nada en particular. Eso le había dificultado bastante la tarea así que había tenido que elegir varios modelos para que éstos dos optaran por el que más les acomodase.

**- No lo sé-** contestó algo apenada- **creo que se inclinará por el más recatado-**

A Serena le pareció extraño que Amy no lo supiera. Siempre les veía platicando en la escuela. No se imaginaba que pudieran conversar solo de labores y exámenes.

**- Ya veo…-** murmuró mientras cepillaba el cabello de Amy y lo fijaba con varias orquillas**- Y ustedes están…-**

**- Oh, estamos bien- **dijo Amy al reflejo de Serena**- como siempre-**

La mano de Serena se movió con delicadeza.

**- Y como siempre ¿es bueno?-** espetó mirando la reacción de Amy. La chica movió la boca hacia un lado y otro no sabiendo como responder a eso.

**- Supongo, es decir…somos amigos y…-**

Serena dejó de cepillar.

**- ¿amigos? Amy, si todos los amigos se miraran como ustedes…-**

No había posibilidad de que los sentimientos que se profesaban Amy y Taiki solo fueran basados en pura amistad. Serena sabía bastante de eso. La sonrisa de Amy fue tímida, más de lo usual y también algo sombría.

**- Bueno…no lo sé, yo…-**

Serena decidió sentarse sobre el tocador frente a Amy con cuidado para no arruinar su rabo de conejita y con la peluca entre sus manos procedió a cepillarla pulcramente. Esto ameritaba una pequeña intervención.

**- Amy ¿ustedes han hablado de lo que sienten?-**

Ella agachó un poco la cabeza.

**- Si...bueno, un par de veces él me ha confesado sus sentimientos hacia mí y…-**

Se mordió el labio viéndose más roja que un tomate. Los ojitos de Serena brillaron.

**- ¡Y qué Amy, díme!-**

Tapó su rostro con ambas manos.

**- ¡Esto es tan vergonzoso!-**

**- Amy-** le inquirió Serena menos emocionada y comprendiendo a su amiga**- si no quieres decírmelo no lo hagas pero si ambos tienen claro lo que sienten por el otro ¿por qué ninguno ha hecho nada por dar el siguiente paso?-**

Ella se hundió de hombros viéndose muy diminuta.

**- No hemos encontrado el momento adecuado tal vez…-**

Eso no era suficiente para Serena. En lo absoluto.

**- ¡No existe el momento adecuado! ¡Uno lo crea! ¿Acaso Taiki no lo ha intentado?-**

Amy negó.

**- No últimamente al menos-**

Definitivamente a Taiki le faltaba platicar unas cuantas cosas con Seiya. Él era especialista en fabricar instantes perfectos cuando se trataba de romance. Eso tenía que reconocerlo.

Cuando Serena terminó de alisar la peluca se paró tras Amy y cubrió con ella la totalidad del cabello natural de su amiga. El negro azabache del cabello postizo hizo resaltar sus bellos ojos y su piel de porcelana aún más. Las ondas cayeron perfectamente formadas por su espalda y el flequillo recortado de manera dispareja le dio a su rostro un aspecto totalmente diferente, más salvaje. Serena posó su cabeza por sobre el hombro de Amy y sonrió.

**- Preciosa- **

Por último tomó un pañuelo color rojo y lo dobló de manera triangular y lo pasó por la cabeza de Amy. Ahora si lucía como una verdadera pirata.

**- Totalmente genial-** afirmó con orgullo. Amy junto un poco los labios para untarse en ellos brillo labial del mismo color que la pañoleta. Después de eso no pudo más que sonreír gustosa pues el cambio era notorio. Parecía otra persona y eso en cierta forma le agradó.

Con cariño Serena pasó los brazos alrededor de su cuello y le miró con decisión

**- ¿sabes Amy? Dijiste que habías escogido este disfraz porque te llamó la atención que una mujer hubiera tenido la valentía de romper esquemas en tiempos en que pocas se hubieran atrevido. Tal vez sea tiempo que de tú también hagas lo mismo-**

Amy se vio algo confundida.

**- ¿Yo?-**

Serena asintió varias veces.

**- Si continúas esperando a que Taiki se haga cargo del asunto probablemente termines la universidad sin obtener lo que deseas-**

Un tenue rubor se deslizó desde sus mejillas a su cuello.

**- ¿Lo que deseo?-**

Hablar con Amy era bastante complicado pero Serena persistió.

**- Son amigos pero en realidad son más que amigos, no son novios pero se comportan como tal entonces ¿Qué son? De alguna manera hay que averiguarlo y como al parecer Taiki no heredó la osadía de los Kou…será mejor que te hagas cargo ¿Y que mejor momento que esta noche?-**

La nueva chica de cabello negro abrió la boca para protestar pero Serena la silenció de inmediato parpando su boca con un dedo.

**- No, no intentes darme alguna excusa lógica y razonable de porque no hacerlo. Esta noche es diferente Amy…es mágica. Haremos que sea mágica-**

Amy aún no lucía convencida pero Serena se había empecinado en lograr que algunas cosas fueran distintas por la mañana.

**- ¡Piénsalo! Por un par de horas podremos ser lo que queramos ser. Yo puedo ser sensual, provocativa y tú podrás ser intrépida y tomar lo que quieras sin pedir permiso a nadie por ello. Ir por lo que deseas-**

A través de los ojos azules de Amy, Serena casi podía ver los engranajes de su cerebro moviéndose a toda máquina, evaluando los aspectos positivos y negativos de dejarse llevar por el plan que le proponía Serena.

**- No lo sé Sere…-** dijo Amy mirando hacia otro lado para no tener que soportar la férrea mirada de su amiga- **si te soy honesta no me veo a mí misma siendo tan valiente como para decirle a Taiki que deseo algo más de nuestra relación…-**

Serena no era de la idea de imponer cosas a sus amigas. Ellas contaban con el suficiente sentido común como para discernir cuando y cómo actuar. Así que asintió y besó la mejilla de Amy con rapidez.

**- La decisión siempre será tuya, solo digo que si no lo intentas nunca sabrás de qué cosas puedes ser capaz. Quizás te sorprendas con los resultados, que nos sorprendas a todos gratamente-**

Una linda sonrisa surcó los labios de Amy. La habilidad de Serena para hacer sentir mejor a quienes le rodean poco a poco estaba volviendo a surgir.

**- Tal vez tienes razón…e incluso si lo analizo a conciencia puede ser que mi opción de vestir este disfraz haya sido justamente sacar ese lado de mi personalidad. Algo así como mi **_**alter ego**_**. Tal vez inconcientemente deseo hacer lo que me has dicho…-**

La boca de Serena se abrió levemente. No había entendido prácticamente nada de lo que Amy había dicho pero se conformaba con haber sembrado la semilla de la duda en su amiga.

**- No entendí mucho pero solo puedo decir ¡que vayas por él pirata!-**

Mina entró a la habitación vistiendo unos pantalones sueltos semi transparentes color rosa, un corpiño del mismo color y una diminuta chaquetita color grana. Todo esto acompañado de unas bailarinas del mismo color de la chaqueta y un velo rosa en la mano.

**- No se como va esto- **indicando al velo**- ¿Me podrían ayudar?-**

No se había percatado que Amy también estaba lista así que cuando levantó la vista sonrió despampanante.

**- ¡Cielos Amy luces fantástica!-**

Amy agradeció el cumplido.

**- Así que elegiste el de genio, te queda muy lindo Mina. Está hecho para ti-**

La aludida se dio una vuelta completa para que la apreciaran mejor. En el fondo sabía que lucía bella. Luego camino hacia sus dos amigas y las abrazó dando saltitos de alegría.

**- ¡Ya quiero que lleguen los demás, ver como lucirán y que la fiesta comience!-**

Fue el turno de Mina para sentarse frente al espejo y ser peinada y maquillada Amy tomó todo su cabello en una alta coleta que envolvió con el velo yenganchó tras las orejas de Mina para que también su boca fuera cubierta. Serena tomó dos collares de cuentas doradas que enganchó al corpiño y a la cintura de Mina. Ella en tanto destacó sus ojos con sombras y lápices para acentuar la mirada.

**- Así que genio de la botella ¿qué deseos cumplirás hoy?-** le preguntó Serena con una sonrisa misteriosa. Mina le guiñó un ojo a su rubia amiga

**- ¿Deseas algo en particular? Tengo ofertas especiales para los amigos; tres por el precio de uno-**

De reojo miró a Amy.

**- Solo deseo que hoy todos seamos poseídos por nuestros disfraces-**

* * *

Una hora más tarde Amy, Mina y Serena habían aseado toda la casa, desocupado el living que usarían como pista de baile, decorado las paredes con globos serpentinas y preparado refrigerios y varias fuentes con ponche. Así que cuando Thomas tocó el timbre habían avanzado bastante. Mina fue la que lo recibió, a él y a un personaje un tanto indeseado al menos por ella. Hizo todo lo posible para que el desagrado no fuera demasiado evidente.

**- ¡Santa madre!-** exclamó Thomas una vez que ambos entraron**- ¡Amor! ¡Puedo ver tus piernas a través de la tela y tú estómago está desnudo!-**

Mina rodó los ojos y puso sus manos a ambos costados de sus caderas

**- Y yo puedo ver tu mandíbula ensangrentada y podrida desde aquí ¡No me dijiste que el traje de zombie se vería tan real!-**

Arrugó la nariz, como si Thomas realmente oliera a carne descompuesta. La camiseta blanca que llevaba estaba salpicada de sangre artificial y sus jeans estaban rotos, sucios y desgarrados en varias partes. Pero lo más impactante era su rostro. Era como si realmente hubiera sido infectado con un virus devora carne que hacía que sus músculos estuvieran cayéndose a pedazos.

**- Una amiga de mi mamá es estilista y me ayudó a maquillarme ¿genial. no?-**

Las chicas que habían estado en la cocina guardando la comida dentro del refrigerador se acercaron al oír la voz estridente de Mina

**- ¿Qué sucede?-** preguntó Serena. Se plantó en seco al ver a Thomas**- ¡Uhg, asqueroso!-** gritó no queriendo acercarse más

Jay, quien vestía una piel de leopardo que dejaba al descubierto parte de sus desarrollados brazos y piernas abrió la boca al ver a Serena. Thomas amplió la sonrisa, viéndose espeluznante.

**- ¡Gracias, esa es la idea!-**

Le dio una miradita a Serena. Una muy parecida a la que le dio a Mina al verle. No lucía contento con lo que estaba viendo.

**- ¡Dios chicas! ¡Ustedes están compitiendo para ver quien muestra más piel! Eso no me agrada en lo absoluto-**

Entrecerró los ojos para detectar quien era la tercera chica. Sus ojos verdes de abrieron de golpe.

**- ¿Eres tú, Amy?-**

Ella asintió sonriente-

**- ¡Guau sexy pirata, creo que alguien va a morir de un infarto cuando te vea!**-

Thomas le guiñó un ojo y de paso codeó a Jay para que cerrara la boca**.** Llevaba aproximadamente dos minutos sin cerrarla.

**- ¿Podrías dejar de comerte con la mirada a mis amigas y novia?- **le susurró con disimulo-** No te traje aquí para eso. Hemos venido a instalar las luces y a preparar el patio trasero para la barbacoa y la pista exterior-**

Pero Jay solo estaba embobado por una chica en particular. Apenas si había visto en otra dirección que no involucrara a Serena.

**- Lo siento pero creo que acabo de morir y despertar en el paraíso-**

Mina bufó exasperada. Ese chico era un cliché andante.

**- El lugar es todo suyo, chicos. Nosotras terminaremos con la comida-**

Antes de que las tres se retiraran a la cocina Thomas tomó de la cintura a Mina.

**- ¿Y mi beso de bienvenida?-**

Mina echó la cabeza hacia atrás con una sonrisa traviesa.

**- ¡Ni de broma te besaré cuando luces media cara podrida!-**

Thomas intentó capturar sus labios pero Mina fue implacable en evitarlo. Thomas se vio desolado pronto.

**- ¿Significa que no me darás uno en toda la fiesta?-**

Ella se hundió de hombros y le dio un beso en el hombro que no estaba salpicado en sangre.

**- Deberías haber elegido otro disfraz-**

**- ¡Esta fiesta va a apestar!-** murmuró ofuscado mientras Mina se alejaba- **¡Y cúbrete un poco, es demasiada piel para andar enseñando!-**

Ella se dio vuelta y alzó una ceja. Eso no sucedería jamás y Thomas en el fondo sabía que sería eso.

**- Lo siento, tu cuota de deseos ya está agotada-**

Caminó junto a sus amigas dejando a ambos hombres en medio de la sala vacía.

**- Hombre, creo que te voy a agradecer eternamente haberme invitado a esta fiesta-**

Jay sonrió aún medio ido mientras Thomas abría un bolso de donde extrajo cables de todos los tamaños y colores, ampolletas de colores y herramientas de todo tipo.

**- No hagas que me arrepienta de eso-**

Bastantes problemas había tenido en convencer a Mina. Si Jay decidía subir su nivel de acoso a Serena a algo más físico probablemente la noche terminaría mal.

**- ¿Realmente me culparías por mirar así a Serena? ¡Parece una maldita súper modelo! Tiene el par de piernas más impactantes que he visto en mi vida y créeme, he visto bastantes-**

Thomas movió la cabeza ya resignado. Tendría que abordar el problema desde otro punto de vista.

**- Al menos no la hagas sentir incómoda. Ella no es como las chicas a las que acostumbras frecuentar, esas que aman tus frases de revista cursi y tus abiertos coqueteos. Eso no le impresionará, más bien creo que le asusta-**

Jay se agachó a su lado.

**- ¿Ella te ha dicho algo? ¿Le asusto?-**

**- No-** contestó mientras revisaba que todas las ampolletas estuvieran intactas**- pero la conozco relativamente bien ¿Y tú dándole una mirada como si fuera un filete recién asado? Olvídate de pretender llamar su atención así-**

Se levantó junto con Thomas y le ayudó a cargar unos focos algo pesados.

**- Entonces dame un consejo. Dime que hacer para que Serena me preste atención-**

Un incipiente dolor de cabeza se comenzó a instalar en el centro del cerebro de Thomas. Dejaron los focos sobre una mesa y caminaron hacia el automóvil para traer los restantes.

**- Jay, esta es la cuestión-** dijo Thomas desconectando la alarma del carro para abrir el portamaletas y extraer los demás implementos**- conociendo tan bien tu "prontuario amoroso" y sus eventuales consecuencias ¿realmente crees que te aconsejaría cómo conquistar a la mejor amiga de mi novia?- **

**- Un verdadero amigo lo haría- **respondió con simpleza

**- No- **rebatió Thomas colgándose dos bolsos negros en ambos hombros**- un verdadero amigo sería honesto y te diría lo mismo que te estoy diciendo ahora; que tú no eres para Serena, lo siento pero es así. Te aconsejo que desistas antes de que la situación se vuelva rara para todos-**

Volvió a cerrar el automóvil y se encaminaron hacia el interior del hogar.

**- ¿Por qué no puedo ser para ella? ¡Es solo una chica como cualquier otra!-**

Un suspiro hondo de Thomas después de cerrar la puerta dio a entender la variación en su estado de ánimo.

**- La forma en que infravaloras a las chicas es razón suficiente para mí-**

Abrió los bolsos y extrajo unos juegos de luces diferentes, de colores más fuertes. Las colgaría en el exterior para dar un aspecto de noche estrellada. Se le había ocurrido mientras veía fotografías de la última fiesta de navidad que había organizado con su clase. El lugar había quedado fantástico gracias al comité organizador así que decidió tomar esa brillante idea y replicarla para la fiesta de Rei.

**- ¿sabes?-** dijo Jay rompiendo con su lindo recuerdo**- no necesito de tu ayuda. Lograré que esa conejita se interese por mí sin tu ayuda. Ya lo verás-**

Thomas rió por lo bajo. Convencerlo era imposible así que inevitablemente se estrellaría contra el suelo o el puño de Serena o alguien más.

**- Considérate advertido. Si mañana amaneces muerto líbrame de toda culpa-**

Serena apareció en el marco de la puerta de la cocina. Se destacaban sus orejitas de conejo a lo lejos al igual que su sonrisa.

**- ¿Chicos tienen hambre?-**

Jay se irguió como si un cable eléctrico hubiera sido conectado a su columna vertebral. Thomas le sonrió con dulzura.

**- Gracias Sere, sería genial si pudieras prepararnos unos emparedados-**

**- Está bien-**

Thomas le habló antes de que desapareciera. Recordó que debía de comunicarle algo. Y muy en el fondo se moría por comprobar una teoría que estaba dando vueltas en su cabeza desde que Mina había abierto cierta interrogante.

**- ¿Han tenido noticias de Rei, los chicos? para saber a qué hora llegarán y además tengo una duda ¿cómo lo hicieron para lograr que viniera hasta aquí?-**

Serena se recostó en el umbral de la puerta.

**- Lita, Sura y Rei llegarán juntas. Lita hizo creer a Rei que Mina tuvo una especie de crisis en casa, una pelea con su madre y que se ha refugiado aquí, contigo. Se supone que llegará a convencerla de que regrese. Nos llamará cuando salgan de la ciudad-**

Seguramente esa había sido idea de Mina y probablemente Rei llegue echando espuma por la boca. Su expresión al descubrir la verdad tendría que ser retratada. Su novia era de lo más ocurrente cuando de esas triquiñuelas se trataba.

**- Y los chicos tenían ensayo en la productora así que cuando acaben vendrán directamente hasta acá-**

Asintió. Este era el momento.

**- Le comenté a Yun de la fiesta y vendrá más tarde. Dijo que no se perdería un acontecimiento así-**

La sonrisa de Serena no se hizo esperar. No había querido extenderle la invitación porque pensó que no era oportuno debido a que no era su fiesta pero si el dueño de casa estaba de acuerdo, entonces estaba bien.

**-** **¡Me alegra mucho!-**

Jay estaba atento a cada palabra y gesto de Serena para enterarse de toda información que pudiera servirle para su plan que pondría en práctica más tarde.

**- Vendrá con Lucio, por cierto-**

Thomas estudió atentamente la expresión de Serena. Quería comprobar que tan acertada era Mina con sus presentimientos. Jay se volteó también tomado por sorpresa.

**- ¿Vendrá con Lucio? ¿Que significa eso? Lucio nunca asiste a fiestas de la escuela-**

La boca de Thomas se apretó como si estuviera conteniendo su respuesta o una sonrisa no supo determinar qué. Serena en tanto se sintió de pronto nerviosa y en alerta.

**- No lo sé-** respondió Thomas fingiendo inocencia- **quizás hay algo diferente en esta-**

Las comisuras de los labios de Serena se levantaron ligeramente para su sorpresa y vergüenza.

- **Iré a preparar su comida- **murmuró ida

Se perdió en la cocina luego de ese extraño lapsus. Jay frunció el ceño hacia su amigo.

**- ¿Qué fue eso?-**

Thomas comenzó a cambiar las ampolletas de varias lámparas a unas de colores.

**- ¿Que cosa?-**

Luego de acabar con esa labor se subió a una silla para fijar los focos en el techo. Jay le siguió.

**- Tú avisándole a Serena que Lucio venía y esa rara reacción de ella al enterarse-**

Con un atornillador Thomas movió la muñeca con destreza. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, los orificios ya estaban hechos así que solo tenía que volverlos a poner. Mientras trabajaba pensó en que respuesta dar a su amigo. Tal vez debía de decirle la verdad y confesar que no tenía idea que sucedía entre esos dos pero que definitivamente era algo. O quizás debería mentir e inventar un lío amoroso para que así se sacara de la cabeza esa ocurrencia de ir tras Serena.

**- Solo sé que son compañeros en el club de fotografía y que han platicado un par de veces-**

Cuando acabó caminó hacia el interruptor de la luz. La instalación ya estaba hecha así que solamente tenía que comprobar que los focos funcionaran. Jay le siguió como una sombra ruidosa y exasperante.

**- No deberías mentirle a un amigo. Mi percepción de ti esta bajando considerablemente-**

Ese fue un recurso rastrero de parte de Jay. Apelando a su sentido de la honorabilidad… Thomas suspiró por enésima vez.

**- No te estoy mintiendo, no tengo idea de la relación que existe entre Serena y Lucio-**

**- ¡Whoa alto!-** exclamó Jay exaltado**- Hace menos de un minuto ellos habían platicado un par de veces ¿y ahora hablas de relación? que es lo que sabes y no me estás diciendo-**

Thomas apretó el interruptor y la sala se llenó de luces rojas, verdes y azules que giraban en todo sentido. Primera tarea lista ahora faltaba colgar las luces en el patio.

**- No me dejarás en paz hasta que te diga algo ¿verdad?-**

Miró por sobre su hombro. Su fiel escudero estaba tras sus pies.

**- No, te molestaré toda la noche de ser necesario-**

**- Pues ayúdame a colgar estas luces y veré si mereces saber-**

A regañadientes Jay comenzó a fijar las luces en cada lugar que Thomas le fue indicando. El cerco de madera, el muro exterior, incluso alrededor de arbustos y árboles cercanos.

**- Mina probablemente me va a matar por estar diciéndote estás cosas pero si con eso consigo paz, me arriesgaré-**

Jay asintió.

**- Mi chica cree que Serena está interesada en Lucio-**

**- Interesada-** repitió Jay mecánicamente- **Interesada cómo-**

Thomas desenrolló otro juego de luces y repitió la labor que había efectuado con las anteriores.

**- ¡Eso es muy vago Thomas! puede estar interesada en él como deportista o como fotógrafo. Necesito algo más específico-**

**- Estoy bastante seguro que Mina mencionó que Serena siente interés en la personalidad de Lucio. En su persona…ya sabes, en él- **

Por supuesto no revelaría las palabras que Serena había utilizado para describir tal interés. Había límites que jamás traspasaría.

**- ¡Eso sigue siendo nada!-** reclamó Jay- **todo el mundo ha sentido alguna vez interés en Lucio y a él jamás le ha importado eso ¡el chico es un misterio! ¿Qué es lo que no me estás diciendo?-**

¿Cómo podía ser amigo de un chico tan insufrible? Thomas caminó hacia unas antorchas de madera y enrolló en ellas otro juego de luces.

**- Esta vez puede ser mutuo-** espetó Thomas pensando en ello también**- me refiero al interés-**

La boca de Jay se desfiguró.

**- Ni hablar-** murmuró

Thomas rió ante su expresión. Seguramente varios harían lo mismo si se enteraran.

**- Yo no lo sé, así que no te lo podría asegurar. Pero si el tema realmente te interesa ¿Por que no esperas a que llegue y le preguntas?-**

**- Claro ¿Y por qué no mejor salto de ese árbol y me dejo caer de cabeza?-**

El mal humor de Lucio era famoso y respetado por muchos pero Thomas creía que se trataba de un rumor infundado y muy desacertado.

**- Pues allá tu. Eso es lo que sé-**

Thomas conectó las luces a los tomacorrientes y las encendió. Perfecto, exactamente como le recordaba.

**- Entonces lo que me dijiste anteriormente era mentira-**

**- ¿Qué cosa?-**

**- Eso de que mi actitud atemoriza a Serena-**

Thomas estaba dudando seriamente de la capacidad de concentración de Jay.

**- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-**

Sonrió más confiado.

**- ¡Vamos!-** gritó dándole una palmada en la espalda**- es imposible que yo le atemorice más que Lucio, una vez que nos conozca a ambos se dará cuenta que yo soy la cosa más dulce de todas y me escogerá! ¡Es el plan perfecto!-**

Pobre Jay. Era increíble que fuera un genio de la física y las ciencias en general pero un tonto en lo que a chicas se refiere. Especialmente si esa chica es Serena.

Justo en ese momento Serena-_la conejita_- apareció con dos platos de emparedados en cada mano. Ambos le sonrieron nerviosos, esperando que no hubiera escuchado la plática. Serena ladeó la cabeza.

**- ¿Pasa algo?-**

**- ¡No! ¡Nada!- **exclamaron al unísono

Serena se encogió de hombros y les dejó otra vez solos. Antes de que incluso ella desapareciera de vista Jay había comenzado a planear su plan para conquistar a Serena Tsukino esa misma noche.

* * *

Horas más tarde cuando llamaron a la puerta por segunda vez las chicas se paralizaron de sorpresa y miedo de no haber calculado bien el tiempo en el que Rei llegaría.

**- ¡No puede ser Rei!**- exclamó Mina dando saltitos con unos globos en las manos- **¡Aún no estamos listos!-**

**- ¡Calla Mina!-**

Thomas cruzó la sala con sigilo y miró por la ventana para verificar quien era. Abrió la puerta con una sonrisa triunfal. Sería una fiesta más que concurrida.

**- ¡Bienvenidos todos!-**

Las tres mujeres se agolparon a su espalda para ver de quien se trataba. Los hermanos Kou y un séquito de unas treinta personas disfrazadas con los más variados atuendos aguardaban expectantes y ruidosos la entrada a la fiesta. Ingresaron atropelladamente hacia el interior de la casa saludando a los presentes y dándole al lugar un verdadero aire de celebración. Mina se acercó a Thomas una vez que cerró la puerta.

**- ¿Esos son los compañeros de Rei?-** preguntó susurrándole al oído

**- Están disfrazados así que no les distingo demasiado, espero que lo sean. Les mostraré el lugar, ustedes terminen pronto- **

Besó la frente de Mina y le dejó. Fue ahí cuando la rubia pudo al fin ver las expresiones de los tres hermanos Kou, especialmente la de Yaten, analizándolas minuciosamente, centímetro a centímetro. Parecía como si acabaran de haber sido sometidos a una lobotomía y hubieran perdido la capacidad de razonar o incluso de usar los sentidos. Ahí estaban los tres en medio de la sala rodeados de gente pero absortos en las tres chicas del otro lado del salón, perdidos en ellas.

Una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción cruzó la boca de Mina y alzó el pecho con orgullo cuando caminó hacia sus amigas. Era lo que se merecían esos chicos por hacerles sufrir; ahora verían de lejos lo que no podían tener. Serena rió al verle.

**- ¿Qué te sucede?-**

Ella se hundió de hombros y volvió a tomar algunos globos que había dejado caer en el suelo para distribuirlos en las paredes.

**- Realmente soy una convencida de que la justicia divina existe y hoy lo acabo de comprobar-**

Amy le miró con curiosidad.

**- ¿Justicia divina?-**

Ella asintió y abrazó a sus amigas con afecto.

**- Amy ¿recuerdas lo que platicaste con Sere acerca de que Taiki no te había dicho nada claro acerca de sus sentimientos?-**

Estuvo a punto de reprimirle por oír conversaciones en las que no había estado presente pero Amy prefirió asentir sin dar mayor respuesta.

**- Pues te aseguro que en este instante sus tripas deben estar retorciéndose de dolor por no haberlo hecho a tiempo-**

Serena se carcajeó y tapó su boca con su mano enguantada. Mina alzó una ceja en su dirección.

**- ¿Y todo lo que has sufrido tú por culpa de ese malvado Seiya Kou? Sentirá todo ese dolor y más en esta noche al verte rodeada de chicos que no son él-**

La sonrisa de Serena disminuyó y casi inconcientemente su vista se dirigió a Seiya. Él parecía asombrado, apesadumbrado, asustado pero sobre todo lucía estático en medio de sus hermanos. Al parecer Mina no estaba muy errada en sus predicciones. Desvió la mirada y sonrió entre avergonzada y divertida.

**- Será mejor que terminemos de decorar, chicas-**

Las tres tomaron sus cosas y volvieron a sus labores en la sala y la cocina.

Seiya, Taiki y Yaten las vieron alejarse compartiendo risitas cómplices de paso. Yaten miró a su alrededor para comprobar que todo el mundo no hubiera observado su paupérrima actuación de hacía unos minutos. Lamentablemente no habían tenido tanta suerte. Eran una vergüenza para el género…

**- ¿Es idea mía o acabamos de comportarnos como unos idiotas descerebrados frente a las chicas?-**

Les indicó que caminaran hacia un sitio menos expuesto. Eligieron un rincón de la sala y aún después de que la emoción de la primera impresión había sido superada Taiki continuaba estirando el cuello para poder presenciar el regreso de Amy a la sala principal. Con solo un nuevo vistazo de ella en ese disfraz podría morir feliz.

**- No puedo creer que Amy se vea así de…- **

Tragó con dificultad sin poder hallar la palabra adecuada.

**- Así como-**

Entrecerró los ojos y abrió la boca en varias oportunidades.

**- Tan…tan…-**

Yaten alzó las cejas hacia él.

**- ¿Tan sexy, atractiva, salida de una fantasía masculina pecaminosa que avergonzaría a las mentes más liberales?-**

Sus mejillas se encendieron mientras asentía.

**- Si. Así mismo-**

La frente de Seiya rebotó varias veces en la pared que tenía enfrente al mismo tiempo que su respiración estaba contenida y sus ojos cerrados con fuerza. Yaten le palmeó la espalda. Al parecer Taiki no era el único en estado de shock.

**- ¿Arrepentido de algo, hermanito?-**

Un suspiro estrangulado de Seiya se escapó de sus labios.

**- No debería estar aquí…-**

**- ¿Por qué?-** preguntó Taiki prestándole mayor atención**- ¿Te sientes mal?-**

Hizo una mueca y movió la cabeza un par de veces sopesando su respuesta.

**- Creo que mataré a alguien hoy estoy casi seguro, Serena hará que me convierta en asesino-**

En la mente de Seiya se repitió la imagen de Serena disfrazada o más bien escasamente vestida como una secuencia ininterrumpida de una película que volvería a ver harta el hartazgo. Y mientras más la repasaba, más se convencía de que terminaría esposado y encabezando la primera plana del periódico del día siguiente. Gimió de pesar mientras sus hermanos reían a su lado.

**- Ríanse ahora pero cuando tengan que ir a visitarme a la cárcel no será gracioso-**

Taiki recostó su espalda en la pared junto a Seiya. Sin ser irrespetuoso o despertar el enojo de su hermano tenía que reconocer que Serena se veía hermosa y que muy probablemente eso sería captado por todas las personas que se fijaran en ella.

**- Sin duda Serena luce bellísima-**

Yaten asintió. De todas las chicas en las que posaría sus ojos esa noche con seguridad una de ellas sería Serena. La vigilaría de cerca.

**- ¿Quien habría podido pensar que el "conejo de la Luna" podía verse como el "sexy conejo de la Luna"? Se ha superado a sí misma eso es claro-**

Seiya no estaba demasiado de acuerdo con ese comentario.

**- Ella siempre se ha visto así solo que ahora…lo verá un centenar de personas más…-**

Los ojos de Yaten rodaron hacia el cielo.

**- Dí la palabra Seiya. "Hombres"-** corrigió a Seiya con sequedad- **La verán hombres y no soportas que la devoren con los ojos y que la babeen encima como lo acabas de hacer tú-**

Seiya puso dos dedos en el puente de su nariz y la presionó con fuerza. Yaten lo sujetó de los hombros y le forzó a hacer contacto visual.

**- Seiya… ¿Qué diablos haces? tienes a la mujer de tu vida vestida para matar de un aneurisma a cualquiera, te empeñas en alejarla, en hacerla creer que has seguido adelante sin ella cuando lo único que deseas es matar a quien se le acerque. Eres una contradicción en todo sentido y nadie estima mucho las contradicciones; exasperan, sacan de quicio-**

_Tú me sacas de quicio_ habría querido decir, pero empujar a Seiya a una inestabilidad emocional era lo menos adecuado dada las circunstancias.

**- No te entiendo hermano, juro que trato pero lo haces muy difícil y si crees que resistiéndote a lo que verdaderamente quieres sufrirás menos te advierto que esta será la noche más larga de tu existencia-**

Taiki asintió dándole la razón. Yaten miró hacia él y le enfrentó con la misma seriedad.

**- Y eso va para ti también, si continúas dilatando lo evidente-**

Los señaló a ambos severamente antes de separarse de ellos.

**- Ahora iré a cambiarme y a esperar a que el encargado de la música llegue e instale su equipo. Ustedes dos quédense aquí reflexionando acerca de cómo pasarán la noche sin que eso signifique la cárcel, una patética borrachera o un estado de depresión irreversible-**

Yaten caminó hacia el interior de la casa para ver si podía encontrar a Thomas en algún lado. Él era el dueño de casa y si bien ni de cerca estaba en su lista de personas con las cuales conversaría voluntariamente, su sentido del respeto y la caballerosidad prevalecían por sobre su disgusto hacia el rubiecito risueño y amable. Debía consultar con él acerca de los arreglos para la música. Buscó en una salita pequeña pero no había nadie ahí así que después se dirigió a la cocina. Ahí encontró a Serena probando con una cuchara la fuente en donde estaba el ponche y a Amy revolviendo una cacerola humeante de salsa. En una silla pegada a una pequeña mesa estaba un chico que con seguridad había visto antes. El amigo de Thomas, ese que estaba también en el partido de fútbol americano. Aunque no recordaba su nombre. Tenia unas herramientas sobre la mesa y un juego de luces que estaba intentando reparar, aunque por como se estaba dedicando a observar a Serena, su trabajo no terminaría antes de que la festejada llegara. Yaten se recostó en el umbral de la puerta y se cruzó de brazos.

**- Yo quiero probar eso también, para asegurarme de que no matarán a todos los invitados-**

La cabeza de Serena se volteó al oírle e inmediatamente una sonrisa genuina se escapó de sus labios. Había extrañado que su amigo no se le acercara en cuanto le vio pero luego recordó su última plática y comprendió su reserva. Seiya no podía lidiar de la mejor manera con la conexión que ellos compartían.

**- ¡Yaten!-** exclamó caminando hacia él con gusto.

El chico también sonrió y no pudo evitar sentirse contento de estar cerca de ella. Con todos los problemas que su relación generaba a Seiya seguramente sería más adecuado no mostrarse tan cercanos en su presencia pero era complicado no sentirse así de aliviados al sentirse mutuamente. Era casi imposible de refrenar. Los brazos de Yaten se extendieron para recibirla y Serena no esperó demasiado para refugiarse en ellos. Besó su frente con cariño.

**- Hola princesa-**

Serena sonrió pues siempre le había parecido tierno el tono que Yaten usaba para llamarla así.

Se separaron un poco sin despegarse completamente y caminaron hacia Amy y Jay.

**- Amy-** le dijo Yaten mirándola apreciativamente- **impresionante. Eso es todo lo que puedo decirte-**

La aludida sonrió algo avergonzada pero complacida. Serena tomó la mano de Yaten y le giró.

**- Yaten ¿recuerdas a Jay el amigo de Thomas?-**

_Así es como se llamaba_. Yaten estiró la mano que Serena no estaba sujetando y la estrechó con Jay.

**- ¿Como estás?-** le preguntó sin mucho interés de saber la respuesta. Jay ojeó a Serena y luego a quien le estaba hablando.

**- Uhm… bien gracias-** respondió sintiéndose algo incómodo

Yaten olfateó el aire y se dirigió hacia la cacerola y al contenido que Amy revolvía.

**- ¿Puedo probar eso?-**

Amy sacó con el cucharón cantidad suficiente para que Yaten probara. Sopló para no quemarse y antes de saborearlo se refrenó.

**- Espera un momento-** le dijo a Amy con seriedad**- ¿esto fue hecho por ti verdad? no intervino Serena porque ya sabes…-**

Hizo una mueca que hizo reír a la chica. Serena quien había quedado atrás se cruzó de brazos indignada

**- ¡Yaten Kou acaso has venido a burlarte de mí!-**

Yaten bebió de la salsa. Estaba picante y aunque quemó un poco su boca era la cantidad perfecta para hacerla muy deliciosa. Serena aún esperaba una respuesta.

**- Delicioso, Amy-**

**- Gracias**-

Él se abanicó la lengua que aún picaba.

**- ¿Por qué no me sirves algo de ese ponche para aliviar el ardor?-**

Serena alzó ambas cejas.

**- No se si te lo mereces además puede estar envenenado…-**

Yaten rió divertido. Molestar a Serena era una de sus mayores diversiones.

**- ¡Vamos! ¡Hazlo por tu mejor amigo!-**

A pesar de que Serena pretendía permanecer con el semblante serio, una sonrisa afectuosa se escapó de sus labios al oírle decir aquello. Tomó un vaso y vertió en él ponche, pasándoselo a Yaten. Éste lo probó y asintió mientras Serena aguardaba el veredicto.

**- ¿Y?-** preguntó no soportando más la espera

Yaten se relamió los labios.

**- Al menos no le echaste sal en lugar de azúcar así que…-**

Las mejillas se Serena se inflaron y cuando estaba a punto de gritarle Yaten soltó una carcajada y la abrazó con fuerza.

**- ¡Era broma no me chilles!-**

Ella se removió para zafarse.

**- ¡Eres un idiota maleducado!-**

**- Tranquila conejo salvaje-**

Serena gruñó. Amy dejó de revolver y les apunto con la cuchara.

**- Chicos dejen de discutir-**

Ambos miraron hacia ella y asintieron. Cuando la voz de la conciencia hablaba necesariamente había que oír. Yaten se acercó al oído de Serena.

**- Lo siento no quise enfadarte. El ponche está exquisito-** le susurró. Por el rabillo del ojo vio que Jay se inclinaba para saber qué estaba diciéndole a la rubia. Pues no le daría el gusto. Le había sorprendido más de una vez observando a Serena de una forma que no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.

**- Sabes que eres mi chica favorita en todo el universo- **le susurró con cariño

Serena se separó de él y le miró de frente. Gracias a los tacones sus ojos estaban a la misma altura.

**- No estoy muy segura de que esa afirmación sea cierta-**

**- Tengo que guardar las apariencias- **le contestó con picardía- **pero sabes que es verdad-**

Y en el fondo Serena sabía que Yaten no le mentía.

**- Tengo que hablar con Thomas ¿sabes donde está?-**

Serena miró hacia la ventana exterior.

**- Hace un momento lo vi en el patio. Está vestido de zombie, no es difícil de distinguir-**

**- Perfecto. Te veré más tarde conejito- **

Besó su frente y se despidió de los demás.

Serena caminó unos pasos más con Yaten hacia la puerta trasera, cosa que le sorprendió un poco puesto que ya se había despedido de ella. En un instante el ánimo de Serena había variado considerablemente a uno menos chispeante. Llegaron a la puerta y Yaten levantó la barbilla de Serena para apreciarla mejor. A pesar de que aún estaban en la cocina se habían alejado lo suficiente de Amy y Jay como para platicar con mayor libertad.

**- Tienes algo que decirme- **

No fue una pregunta. Yaten estaba convencido de que era así y Serena no tenía necesidad ni la alternativa de ocultárselo. Él simplemente lo sabía y ya.

**- Si, pero no quiero arruinar la celebración. Realmente deseo que tengamos una sola noche libre de drama-**

**- Necesito saber si eso que te preocupa a ti tiene que preocuparme a mí. Eso es todo-**

Quizás _"preocupante_" no era el término adecuado. Al menos no por el momento. Serena se cruzó de brazos.

**- Intrigante sería el término adecuado. Descubrí algo a lo cual sencillamente no le hallo una explicación lógica-**

**- Así que la explicación es fuera de este mundo ¿es eso?- **

**- Lo has descrito bastante bien-**

La curiosidad de Yaten aumentó pero no continuó indagando. Si lo hacía probablemente terminarían analizando eso y muchas otras cosas más. Platicarían toda la noche y terminarían deprimidos y artos de la vida que estaban viviendo. Eso no sería para nada beneficioso para el espíritu de fiesta que estaban intentando mantener. Yaten suspiró y finalmente se encogió de hombros.

**- Bueno…-** dijo a modo de conclusión- **parte de nuestra vida carece totalmente de lógica. Yo provengo de un planeta del que nadie de este mundo tiene conocimiento-**

**- Eso es cierto-** convino Serena

**- Y tú eres una Princesa, una de verdad, que reinará este lugar en el futuro y que tiene el poder de aplastarnos los cráneos con un parpadeo si el mal humor la embarga-**

Las manos de Yaten acariciaron los hombros de Serena tranquilizadoramente.

**- Yo estuve muerto, tú me reviviste y ahora nos une un lazo indisoluble. Creo que lo que intento decir es que lo que sea que debas decirme a mí y a los demás hallaremos la explicación y la solución y no será absurda o ilógica, porque en nuestras vidas pocas cosas lo son. Absolutamente todo lo que nos ocurre tiene una razón-**

Las palabras de Yaten produjeron exactamente el efecto deseado. Trajeron calma y sosiego al corazón de Serena. Sus hombros se relajaron y su mente quedó algo más clara. Yaten tenía razón y su corazón también se lo decía. Lucio y Sura habían llegado a su vida por una razón, por una buena razón. No había nada en ellos que pudiera hacerle intuir que su aparición fuera de temer. Al contrario, en ellos Serena depositaba confianza y fe. Inexplicablemente ambos le provocaban la misma sensación. Como si los conociera desde hacia mucho tiempo…

**- Tienes razón Yaten, todo por lo que hemos pasado hasta ahora es por una razón. Nada es coincidencia-**

Serena le abrazó y recostó la barbilla en uno de sus hombros.

**- Gracias. Necesitaba que me hicieras poner las cosas en perspectiva-**

**- ¿Estás mejor?-**

Serena se alejó ligeramente y le sonrió.

**- Mucho mejor. Ahora ve, arregla tus asuntos y luego sube al segundo piso para elegir tu disfraz. Muero por ver cual escogerás-**

Yaten pellizcó su mejilla.

**- Por supuesto que mueres por saberlo, curiosilla-**

Antes de salir al exterior Yaten se detuvo para mirarle una vez más.

**- Por cierto. Te ves preciosa, algo ligera de ropa para mi gusto pero preciosa, la más bella me atrevo a decir-**

La boca de Serena se curvó en una sonrisa pero por una razón diferente. Sabía que su amigo quería darle un sincero cumplido pero se le daba pésimo ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos, al menos ocultarlos de ella.

**- Eres el mejor Yaten, pero no fui yo quien te quitó la respiración hace unos momentos. Así que no me mientas, puedo sobrevivir perfectamente sin el título de la más bella-**

Serena se acercó su oído.

**- Y no creas que me he olvidado de lo que pasó el otro día en el almuerzo ¿Tú y Mina bromeando como grandes amigos? Hay cosas que no me has contado pilluelo-**

**- **_**Touché**_** querida amiga, pero no vamos a platicar de nada que pudiera amargarnos la noche. Dijimos que sería una noche memorable ¿verdad? pues pretendo cumplir con aquello. Te veo luego nena-** le respondió guiñándole el ojo

Ambos sonrieron de forma cómplice y finalmente se despidieron. Tendrían tiempo para platicar todo eso después. Serena regresó junto a Amy y Jay y retomó sus labores. El ponche se le había entibiado un poco así que lo introduciría a la nevera un rato.

**- ¿Yaten y tú se han reconciliado?-** le preguntó su amiga. Serena asintió.

**- No puedo molestarme con él, es mi chico favorito en el mundo-** respondió repitiendo lo mismo que él le había mencionado. Y ciertamente dada la situación de su vida en las últimas semanas, era claro que Yaten sí lo era.

Jay había estado observando atentamente la interacción de Serena y Yaten, analizando sus respuestas, reacciones y gestos. Incluso su expresión corporal y había concluido varias cosas en los pocos minutos que había podido estudiarlos. Lucio no era para nada el rival a vencer si pretendía llegar a tener algo con la rubia. Yaten Kou era la barrera a superar, el hombre más importante en la vida de Serena ahora que Seiya ya no estaba a su alrededor.

Tomó las luces en sus manos y buscó un tomacorriente para probar si encendían. Había uno junto a Serena así que se puso de pie y se situó a su lado. Carraspeó para aclararse la garganta mientras enchufaba las luces.

**- Yaten es tu mejor amigo ¿verdad?-**

Serena se giró en su dirección. Con la visita de Yaten prácticamente había olvidado que Jay se encontraba ahí.

**- Eh, si. Así es-** respondió ella con naturalidad

A riesgo de recibir una paliza si incomodaba a Serena, Jay se atrevió a ir más allá.

**- Pero lo que sientes por él es más fuerte que eso ¿o me equivoco?-**

Amy dejó de revolver y volcó su atención al chico. Los ojos celestes de Serena se movieron sorprendidos.

**- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-**

La boca de Jay se contrajo. Si entraba cualquier persona a la cocina y se le ocurría preguntar que estaba sucediendo no sería bueno. Ni Thomas le defendería, después de todo le había advertido no tocar con ligereza ese tema. Incluso Amy se volvió más seria.

**- Bueno… es evidente que se quieren bastante y se entienden a la perfección. Thomas me comentó que se habían vuelto aún más unidos después del accidente que sufrió Yaten y que tú le habías salvado. Debes de amarlo mucho como para haber echo algo tan valiente-**

Que Thomas le hubiera comentado tales cosas a Jay no le pareció correcto. Se trataba de asuntos que solo involucraban a unos pocos. No conocía lo suficiente a Jay como para juzgarle de mala forma pero tampoco le generaba la confianza necesaria como para hablar con él más allá de cosas relacionadas a la escuela o su vida cotidiana.

**- Claro que lo amo pero lo habría hecho por cualquiera de mis amigos y con respecto a lo que siento por Yaten…era especial antes del accidente. Es quien mejor me comprende y quien mejor me conoce-**

La vista de Serena bajó hacia sus propias manos.

**- Él es capaz de seguirme a lugares que nadie podría llegar, de encontrarme hasta en el fin del mundo y traerme de regreso-**

**- ¿Como un alma gemela?-**

Serena alzó la vista hacia él. No comprendía muy bien a lo que se refería. Jay leyó su desconcierto.

**- Ya sabes eso que dicen - **murmuró- **que todos tenemos a nuestra mitad dando vueltas por ahí y que inconcientemente la buscamos o nos encuentra en algún momento. Y que cuando eso pasa lo sabemos. Sabemos que ya estamos completos-**

Serena se sentía bastante completa cuando estaba con Yaten, pero por razones que no involucraban teorías románticas que ponía seriamente en dudas dada su última experiencia amorosa.

**- No-** le respondió con seguridad- **Nosotros no somos almas gemelas-**

El rostro de Jay se relajó al oírle decir eso. Pero Serena continuó con la misma expresión pensativa.

**- Nuestra alma es una sola. Mi alma y la de Yaten son un todo. No dos. Una sola-**

Tomando entre sus manos la fuente de ponche Serena se abrió camino fuera de la cocina, dejando a un desconcertado Jay y a Amy sonriendo misteriosamente hacia la cacerola.

Había querido poner en jaque a Serena y finalmente Jay había recibido más información de la que podía asimilar.

* * *

Media hora más tarde Yaten vestido con una larga túnica blanca con listones rojos en el centro, sandalias color café y ramas de oliva pendidas a su cabello se encaminó como un orgulloso emperador romano con el fin de abrir la puerta para recibir a un séquito de hombres cargando amplificadores, luces estrambóticas, equipos para mezclar música, micrófonos y cables de todas las extensiones. Les indicó donde instalar los artefactos. Como no había encontrado a Thomas lo haría a su manera. No creía que fuera a molestarle demasiado. Mina apareció corriendo escaleras abajo con el rostro rojo y claramente agitada.

**- ¡Vienen en camino!-** gritó a toda voz**- ¡Ya están aquí!-**

Amy salió de la cocina y Serena dejó de verter ponche en los vasos para mirarle. Mina extendió los brazos exasperada.

**- ¿Qué no me oyeron?¡Lita. Sura y Rei estan a cinco minutos de llegar!-**

Luego de eso todo se volvió una locura. Yaten saltó hacia el patio trasero para ayudar a terminar la instalación. Thomas y Jay hicieron las últimas pruebas de luces. Amy, Mina y Serena corrieron de un lado a otro acomodando sillas, mesas, comida y bebidas en cada rincón de la casa. Para cuando Seiya y Taiki bajaron por las escaleras la gente se gritaba y se daba órdenes mutuamente. Mina apareció frente a ellos con diez globos en la mano y se los entregó con rudeza.

**- ¡Cuelguen esto en donde quieran, rápido!-**

Ambos se miraron extrañados y obedecieron sin hacer preguntas. Cuando Seiya pasó por el lado de Serena, ésta dejó caer un vaso al suelo cuando sus manos se pusieron sudorosas. Afortunadamente estaba a medio llenar. Se agachó rápidamente para secar el desastre. Tomó una servilleta y secó con rapidez.

**- Eso no fue nada sutil, Sere- **

Thomas encendió y apagó el interruptor a su lado mientras una sonrisa traviesa pendía de su boca. Las mejillas de Serena se pintaron de rosa pero no le dio la cara.

**- Solo se me resbaló, no es nada…-**

**- Claro, lo que digas linda-**

La voz divertida de Thomas le pareció extrañamente molesta. El hecho de que las manos de Serena se hubieran vuelto de pronto torpes y que las piernas apenas le sostuvieran en pie no tenía nada que ver con Seiya viéndose tal cual seguramente habían lucido los generales romanos en tiempos del gran Imperio…

No. Definitivamente no era por eso.

Un gemido que salió de su propio pecho la hizo darse cuenta de lo engañaba que estaba.

Había escogido el disfraz de soldado para Yaten casi como un juego entre ellos dos, como él siempre se vanagloriaba diciendo ser su guardián personal lo haría vestirse de tal…pero viendo a Seiya con la armadura dorada rodeando su pecho y marcando sus músculos de manera ridícula, las botas de cuero café ajustadas a sus pantorrillas a la perfección y gran parte de sus muslos al descubierto…no podía creer que otra persona pudiera lucir mejor que su ex. Su ex. ¿Acaso su ex novio no podía haber elegido otro instante para verse como para suspirar por él cada tres segundos?

Serena arrugó el papel mojado entre su puño y lo apretó con fuerza.

**- Thomas me gustaría que de ser posible no le comentaras mucho de mi historia a Jay-**

Cambiar de tema sería lo mejor. Thomas inmediatamente cambió su expresión a preocupación.

**- ¿Él te ha estado incomodando? Le dije que no te molestara…hablaré con él de inmediato…-**

Soltó las luces con enojo y se encaminó hacia su amigo pero Serena le detuvo.

**- Espera. No quiero que discutas con él. Solo te pido que te reserves algunas cosas. Al parecer lo de Yaten ya lo sabe pero…-**

**- Lo siento Sere, de verdad no quise ser indiscreto ¡pero es que ese chico es tan insistente! Pero te prometo que no le comenté nada indebido, solo lo que seguramente ya te dijo…-**

Thomas mataría a Jay, lo ahogaría con la almohada por la noche y llenaría su boca de piedras para que dejara de hablar más de la cuenta. Ahora por su culpa sería tildado como el chismoso del grupo. Y de paso eso causaría una discusión con Mina justamente cuando llevaban menos de una semana reconciliados.

**- Estuvo haciéndome algunas preguntas muy raras**- comentó Serena mientras se secaba la mano húmeda**- No entiendo por qué quiere saber tanto de mi vida-**

Thomas tuvo cuidado de no rascarse la mejilla que estaba maquillada.

**- Bueno… creo que es obvio Sere. Y si no lo has notado es porque eres más despistada de lo que creía-**

Serena torció la boca y cuando agachó la cabeza sus orejas de conejo se inclinaron también.

**- Yo… no se que decir. Él es simpático y amable pero…-**

**- Pero no puedes corresponderle-**

Ella asintió mientras Thomas suspiraba y tomaba uno de los vasos que Serena había preparado.

**- Él está acostumbrado a que las chicas le persigan, nunca tiene que hacer nada para conseguirlas. Creo que por eso se aburre tan rápido…y de pronto apareces tú, la primera chica que ignora completamente su existencia…creo que es verdad eso que dicen. Que deseas lo que no puedes tener-**

Thomas se encogió de hombros y bebió un buen sorbo.

**- Lamento decírtelo Sere pero para él eres la definición misma de "capricho"-**

Ella volvió a gemir pero esta vez de fastidio.

**- ¿Podrías insinuarle que yo no estoy interesada en ese aspecto…?-**

**- ¡Oh! ¡Lo intenté créeme! Pero es más testarudo de lo que pensaba-**

Signos de preocupación aparecieron en el rostro de Serena. No quería que todo terminara en un enorme malentendido solo porque tratara a Jay con amabilidad. Quizás él estaba interpretando su cordialidad como algo más…

**- ¿Entonces? Que hago…-**

Thomas tomó otro vaso y se lo paso a ella.

**- Por el momento te sugiero que te bebas ese ponche y que te prepares para ser acechada durante toda la noche-**

**- Gracias por el consejo…-**

**- Y ya que estoy generoso deja que te de otro-**

Serena alzó las cejas. Thomas pasó un brazo a su alrededor y se acercó a su oído.

**- No tienes porque avergonzarte de que Seiya te afecte como lo hace. Es tu ex novio y lo amas y no porque él te haya dicho "ya no puedo seguir contigo" significa que tú no deseas seguir con él-**

Serena se mordió el labio con dudas. Era aún más humillante que Seiya notara su debilidad.

**- En este caso tendría que ser él quien debería de sentirse así**- continuó Thomas-** después de todo fue Seiya quien acabó con la relación, pero déjame decirte…de la manera en la que te miró hace un rato… Sere ese chico murió y volvió a la vida con un solo vistazo en tu dirección. Lo dejaste en coma-**

Los ojos de Serena miraron hacia Seiya con rapidez.

**- Tú crees…-** susurró sin mucho convencimiento

A Thomas casi le parecía absurdo que Serena lo dudara. Era triste como el rompimiento con Seiya la había dejado con el autoestima muy por bajo la media. La abrazó con fuerza.

**- Yo no sé porque Seiya hizo lo que hizo y lo cierto es que no soy nadie para dudar de sus razones, pero vi claramente en sus ojos cuando estuvo a un parpadeo de tragarse sus palabras, dar un paso hacia ti y sellarte la boca con un beso. Allí todavía hay amor y deseo por ti. Y le están matando, créeme. Lo sé-**

Mina tiró de ambos hacia la puerta antes de que pudieran proseguir con la interesante charla.

**- ¡Qué hacen ustedes ahí parloteando! ¡Están a punto de tocar la puerta!-**

Tiró de ellos y los plantó junto con todos los demás que aguardaban en silencio y en la penumbra de la habitación hablando en susurros. Serena le sonrió a Thomas y musitó un _"gracias"_ silencioso. Ya tendrían tiempo para platicar más a fondo. Mina hizo un recuento de todos los invitados y amigos. Solo faltaba una persona.

**- ¿Donde está Yaten? ¡Por qué no está aquí!-**

Seiya y Taiki miraron a su alrededor pero no le vieron. Amy recordó haberle visto pasar hacia un momento hacia fuera.

**- Creo que está en el patio trasero instalando algo…-**

Mina corrió hacia fuera justo cuando el timbre de la casa sonaba un par de veces. Le encontró escuchando una pista con unos grandes audífonos sobre su cabeza. Es por eso que no había escuchado el llamado de atención. Atravesó el patio y lo tomó del brazo. Yaten se sobresaltó al verle.

**- Mina que…-**

**- ¡Ya han llegado están tocando la puerta!-**

Yaten dejó que Mina lo guiara hasta el interior de la casa. El solo sentir sus dedos alrededor de su muñeca lo transportó directo a la tarde que habían compartido en la escuela y a la plática que habían mantenido. Puesto que estaba todo a oscuras se entremezclaron entre la gente sin poder distinguir quien estaba a cada lado. Yaten intento hacerse su espacio entre las personas que se agolpaban cada vez más cerca de la puerta pero lo único que consiguió fue terminar aún más cerca de Mina.

**- ¿Mina?-**

**- ¡Shhh!-** le dijo haciéndole callar

Yaten apretó la boca y dio un vistazo hacia la puerta. El timbre seguía sonando pero como aún faltaban personas que repletaran en salón aún no abrían.

**- Hey Mina-** le susurró. El velo rosa que cubría parte del rostro de Mina cosquilleó en su barbilla. Eso indicaba cuan cercanos estaban.

**- Qué pasa-** respondió molesta con la insistencia del chico.

**- Me alegra de que las cosas con Thomas se hayan solucionado-**

Los hombros de Mina se tensaron.

**- Gracias-** respondió escuetamente.

**- Y me alegra haber podido ayudar a que eso sucediera-**

**- Uhm Uhm- **murmuró con escepticismo

**- Y me alegra que hayas podido disipar todas tus inquietudes-**

Mina se volteó a verle con los ojos entrecerrados.

**- Son muchas "alegrías" de tu parte-**

Yaten sonrió misteriosamente.

**- Tengo algunos motivos para estarlo-**

**- Como cuáles-** preguntó intrigada

Thomas caminó hacia la puerta de puntillas y la abrió con calma. Cuando la silueta de Rei atravesó el umbral de la puerta las luces se encendieron y los aullidos no se hicieron esperar.

**- ¡Sorpresa!-** gritaron todos en la habitación en un mismo coro, haciendo sobresaltar a la festejada, quien ocultó su rostro tras sus manos. Globos de variadas formas saltaron desde cada rincón de la sala y papeles de colores salpicaron hasta el último centímetro del rostro de una sorprendida y feliz Rei. Más de diez personas se abalanzaron sobre las recién llegadas impidiéndoles el libre tránsito. Mina y Yaten permanecieron a la espera de poder saludarla como correspondía. Ya tendrían tiempo de hacerlo.

Los labios de Yaten se apretaron para no sonreír tan descaradamente haciendo a Mina intrigarse aún más.

**- Estás muy raro-**

**- ¿Mina?- **le preguntó en tono relajado

Ella suspiró. Yaten estaba sacándola de quicio.

**- Que pasa ahora Yaten-**

Él volvió a acercarse a su oído esta vez con menos reserva a pesar de que las luces estaban encendidas.

**- Ya puedes soltarme la mano-**

* * *

El cabello rubio de Mina recogido en una alta coleta revoloteaba por todas partes a medida que se contorneaba al compás de la música. Y mientras el velo color rosa que le cubría la boca y parte de la nariz le impedía ver con totalidad su expresión, la manera en la que su vientre desnudo ondeaba de derecha a izquierda en una improvisada pero sensual danza árabe hacía presumir su buen estado de ánimo y de paso hacía que los ojos de Yaten prácticamente saltaran de sus órbitas. Junto a ella la diablita Yun que había llegado sola una hora antes, pinchaba con su tridente a cualquier chico que intentaba poner sus manos sobre alguna parte de su cuerpo o el de Mina. Sin duda eran las más ruidosas de la fiesta y el centro de atención tanto por sus personalidades como por sus movimientos, pero preferían hacerlo sin compañía masculina.

Una risotada de Mina se oyó por sobre la música cuando se percató de la cara de pato que hacía Yun al moverse con la música. Fue ahí cuando por algunos segundos levantó la vista hacia Yaten y éste se sobresaltó al encontrarse con sus azules ojos que se veían aún más profundos debido a la sombra de ojos que llevaba. No pudo identificar si Mina sonrió hacia él o si simplemente pasó su mirada rápidamente por donde se encontraba junto con otras personas pero de todas maneras no dudó en obsequiarle una torcida sonrisa que se prolongó hasta que Mina volvió a concentrarse en el baile y en su compañera de travesuras.

**-Yaten-**

Alguien le llamaba muy de cerca, pero ver a Mina bailar era mucho más entretenido que comenzar una conversación con alguien con el que no le interesaba platicar.

**-Yaten-** volvió a oír. Esta vez identificó la voz como la de su hermano Seiya. No se había percatado en que minuto él se le había unido.

A tientas tomó un vaso de los que habían repartidos en la mesa en la que estaba semi recostado.

**- Qué- **balbuceó mientras bebía.

Seiya se cruzó de brazos. No se veía nada contento.

**- ¿Podrías dejar de mirar así a la única chica realmente comprometida de esta fiesta?-**

Yaten levantó una ceja y después de pasar tiempo indeterminado concentrado solo en Mina, finalmente despegó su vista de ella.

**- Tú miras a Serena como perrito enfermo y nadie te dice nada-**

El comentario no alteró en lo absoluto a Seiya.

**- ¿Te tengo que explicar el porqué yo puedo hacer eso con ella pero tú no puedes hacer lo mismo con Mina?-**

La boca de Yaten se apretó en una fina línea. Seiya le miró comprensivamente antes de hablar.

**- Ella tiene novio y él está entre las mismas cuatro paredes que tú. No tengo que mencionar que si decides armar una pelea justamente hoy te matarán, vestido de Julio César y todo-**

Sabía que las razones de Seiya eran sólidas pero aún así hizo una mueca de insatisfacción.

**- Tú no lo entiendes…-**

Su hermano dio un paso hacia él y se afirmó en la misma mesa en la que él estaba.

**- Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para intentar entenderlo-**

Para eso tendría que darle toda una introducción de lo que había sucedido el día del examen de álgebra en el que él y Mina habían platicado fuera de la sala. Resumió los detalles y se concentró en el tema de fondo. Cuando acabó Mina aún continuaba bailando en el centro de la pista. Esta vez no frenó para mirarle.

**- …Y desde ese día…simplemente algo pasó entre nosotros. Algo que se mantiene hasta ahora-**

Con rapidez Seiya le arrebató el vaso de la mano a Yaten y lo dejó sobre la mesa.

**- Haber si entiendo-** dijo Seiya capturando toda su atención**- Dices que algo pasó ese día entre tú y Mina-**

Él asintió.

**- ¿Ese algo fue por ejemplo que te le confesaste?-**

Entre las imágenes y diálogos de aquel día trató de pensar si había echo alusión a sus sentimientos, al menos abiertamente.

**- Bueno…no- **dijo al fin

La mirada de Seiya se entrecerró.

**- ¿Ella lo hizo tal vez?-**

Los ojos de Yaten volaron hacia el techo y regresaron a su hermano.

**- Tampoco-**

El entrecejo de Seiya se frunció y volvió a cruzarse de brazos. Su traje crujió debido al movimiento.

**- ¿Alguna cosa que se dijeron se puede interpretar como una declaración de amor?-**

Las hojas de oliva que pendían de su cabeza se desprendieron levemente cuando pasó una mano por su cabello, de manera exasperada.

**- Tal vez…aunque ahora que lo pienso no estoy seguro-**

De reojo Seiya vio que Yaten estaba comenzando a inquietarse. A nadie le convenía que Yaten comenzara a inquietarse así que le devolvió el vaso para que bebiera de lo que fuera que había en ese recipiente.

**- Yaten…-**

Sabía lo que Seiya le diría. Que estaba loco y quizás sicótico imaginando cosas que no sucedían en realidad pero en el fondo de su corazón Yaten sabía que no estaba equivocado. Podía incluso sentirlo en el aire cada vez que Mina y él estaban cerca. Era imposible que algo así fuera producto de su imaginación.

**- Sabía que no lo entenderías y está bien tú no estuviste ahí. No fue algo que dijimos…fue la forma en la que nos miramos. Como si después de todo este tiempo al fin nos entendiéramos. Como si nos hubiésemos comunicado por primera vez-**

Ahora ambos miraron hacia Mina un instante. El objeto de su plática ni siquiera sabía que estaban filosofando hondamente acerca de ella y su comportamiento. Estaba ajena a la mayoría de cosas que ocurrían a su alrededor.

**- Así que todo este acoso a la distancia que estás llevando a cabo se debe a un par de miraditas entre tú y Mina-**

El tono de Seiya definitivamente no auguraba tanta positividad como Yaten contemplaba en su cabeza

**- ¿Es demasiado loco de creer?-**

Lo meditó mientras se estiraba para alcanzar su propio vaso. Olió el contenido antes de beber.

**- A menos que hayas desarrollado la habilidad de leer la mirada…-**

Desinflar las esperanzas de Yaten se sentía tan mal como perder las propias. Suspiró e intentó hacerlo sonar menos desagradable de lo que ya era.

**- Solo digo que tal vez lo malinterpretaste-**

En ese preciso instante tres personas se unieron a la fiesta privada de Mina y Yun. Thomas, Serena y un desconocido que les siguió desde un rincón. Mina envolvió a Thomas con sus brazos y le sonrió con efusividad. Juntos se dedicaron a mecerse con gracia y a susurrarse cosas al oído que les hacían sonreír, besarse y abrazarse más y más fuerte. Yaten agachó la vista y se concentró en ver las ondas que se formaban en el líquido de su vaso. Sintió la mano de Seiya posada en su hombro. Sabía que no era compasión, sino más bien comprensión.

**- Ella se ve feliz hermano, como si estuvieran pasando por la mejor etapa de su relación**. **No quiero echar por tierra tus ilusiones pero es solo lo que yo veo-**

Seiya sabía por experiencia propia que hacer obvio un problema no lo hacía mejor así que chocó el vaso con el de su hermano y le sonrió.

**- ¿Sabes? tienes razón y yo no tengo idea de nada, no me hagas caso-**

La sonrisa de Mina distrajo a Yaten. En su cabeza algo perturbada por la música, el ruido, la gente y los recuerdos de su plática con Mina, no podía hacer coincidir el aspecto desvalido que había tenido aquel día y el que enseñaba esa noche. Era como si fueran dos personas completamente diferentes y determinar cual era la verdadera estaba llenándolo de ansiedad.

**- Quizás eso es lo que demuestra, pero en el fondo sé que está asustada-**

**- ¿De qué?-**

Yaten se encogió de hombros.

**- De la perfección que la rodea supongo-**

Seiya movió la cabeza incrédulo.

**- Si, eso es algo que da miedo-**

Con un resoplido Yaten expresó su molestia.

**- No te burles-**

El brazo de Seiya rodeó los hombros de su hermano tanto como su disfraz se le permitió. Lo que menos quería era que Yaten cayera en su cada vez menos habitual mal humor. Y definitivamente esa noche no provocaría una recaída. Esa noche sería el hermano Kou salvador.

**- ¿Sabes por que te digo todas estas cosas verdad? No pretendo ser el que arruine tus ilusiones, es solo que no me gustaría que esa vieja herida se volviera a abrir. Solo puede haber un Kou con el corazón roto a la vez para que los dos restantes puedan mantenerlo respirando-**

Sonrió sin que la alegría llegara a sus ojos realmente. Pinchó un par de galletas y comió con lentitud. Yaten en tanto bebió un poco más mientras veía lo mismo que Seiya estaba mirando.

**- ¿Como estás tú?-**

Con su barbilla indicó hacia la pista de baile.

**- ¿Te refieres a como me hace sentir el hecho de que mi ex se vea como una verdadera diosa y todos estén intentando un movimiento con ella?-**

Para ser honesto Yaten creía seriamente que Serena era la chica más hermosa de toda la fiesta. Por supuesto que Mina era un caso aparte y mirarla se había convertido en un placer para la vista pero la belleza de Serena era diferente, la hacía ser inalcanzable para cualquiera de los mortales que le rodeaban. Como un sueño etéreo que todos anhelaban alcanzar.

**- No le digas "ex"…- **murmuró Yaten sobre su vaso**- suena a que hubieran estado juntos hace siglos-**

**- Así se siente-**

Yaten se volteó.

**- ¿En serio?-**

El cuello de Seiya se tensó.

**- No**- reconoció con pesar

Aplausos provenientes de la pista de baile hicieron que tanto Yaten como Seiya fijaran la vista en el grupo congregado en el centro. Había un tipo disfrazado de cavernícola que bailaba incansablemente alrededor de Serena, haciéndola reír tímidamente. Era evidente que no se sentía cómoda en su compañía pero aún así le aceptaba a una cierta distancia. Seiya alzó una ceja.

**- ¿Quien es el pobre idiota que babea sobre ella?-**

Yaten bufó pareciendo aún más molesto que Seiya. Sabía perfectamente quien era.

**- Es ese amigo de Thomas. Jay es su nombre-**

Tal como había hecho con otros chicos, Yun ensartó su tridente rojo en la espalda de Jay para que guardara distancia. Era una verdadera mamá osa cuando se lo proponía y saber que esa chica podía proteger a Serena por sí sola hizo sentir a Yaten algo de alivio. De no ser porque ver a Serena ser acosada le parecía irritante, la escena le habría parecido divertida.

**- Creo que es necesario ser estúpido para entrar al equipo de baloncesto. Es como una regla o algo así-**

Una carcajada seca de Seiya lo hizo sonreír a él también. Volvieron a chocar sus vasos.

**- Solo prométeme que si Serena llegase a posar sus ojos en él, en ese "Jay"… por favor córtame el cuello y deja que me desangre hasta morir-**

Aunque el tono de Seiya era distendido pudo notar aprehensión en la petición. Yaten miró a su amiga un par de segundos antes de negar con vehemencia. De ninguna manera eso pasaría, sin embargo pudo entender la preocupación de Seiya. Ese tipo era un idiota por donde se le mirara.

**- Mírala y dale algo de crédito. Si pudiera golpearlo con su propio mazo en la cabeza lo haría, solo está intentando ser sutil-**

Abriéndose paso entre risas y movimientos parecidos a los que Mina había estado haciendo hacía un par de minutos Rei se les unió. Había escogido el disfraz de gitana y seguramente había estado cambiándose en el segundo piso pues no le había visto desde hacía un rato. La partidura de su amplia falda dejó al descubierto parte de una torneada pierna y el escote tenía el corte preciso para hacerla ver como la gitana más atractiva que hubiera visto en su vida. El pañuelo verde esmeralda que rodeaba su cabeza resaltaba sobre su cabello negro y mientras giraba en el centro de la pista Yaten no pudo evitar estirar al máximo su cuello para no perderle de vista. Seiya también notó a la nueva integrante del selecto grupo.

**- Rei se ve…- **

Estaba debatiéndose mentalmente como describirla.

**- Si, asombrosa y muy bella- **terminó diciendo Yaten

Eran justo los adjetivos que buscaba. Yaten se ajustó la toga para que no colgara demasiado.

**- Podrían arreglarse así todo el tiempo. Ya sabes…poner algo más de esfuerzo en ellas mismas. Todas lucen geniales-**

La risa de Seiya volvió a tomarlo por sorpresa.

**- Si claro…si en circunstancias normales no pudiste decidirte entre dos me encantaría saber a quien elegirías si las chicas se vieran así constantemente-**

Lo golpeó fuerte en el estomago pero el disfraz de Seiya era muy duro así que Yaten fue el que terminó con un dolor intenso en la mano.

**- ja ja. Gracioso- **musitó algo avergonzado

Mientras Yaten recargaba el vaso helado sobre su adolorida mano, Seiya seguía observando a Rei.

**- ¿Y no intentarás disuadirla de que se quede?-**

La idea casi lo hizo golpear a Seiya de vuelta. Pero se decidió por hacer algo que no le provocara un nuevo dolor. Rodó los ojos hasta que le dolieron.

**- Como si eso funcionara con alguna de las mujeres con las que convivimos a diario. Rei me arrancaría la cabeza de un mordisco antes de comenzar siquiera a hablar-**

Seiya tenía que reconocer que eso era cierto. Era mejor mantenerse lejos cuando Rei tenía la tendencia de odiarte. Suspiró y afirmó las dos manos sobre la mesa.

**- No se si todas las chicas serán iguales…pero si es así probablemente terminaremos muertos de un derrame cerebral antes de los veinticinco si intentamos entenderlas-**

Una sonrisa genuina resbaló de los labios de Yaten. A pesar de todo lo malo no prefería otra compañía que la de esas cinco chicas, eran únicas en todo aspecto.

**- Nah, ellas son diferentes, unas luchadoras natas que defienden y pelean por lo que quieren-**

**- Pero cuando eso que ellas quieren no eres precisamente tú…-**

**- Si-** respondió con una mueca de dolor- **se siente como el infierno-**

Irguiéndose en toda su altura Seiya se dio unas palmaditas en las piernas y se acomodó una de las hombreras.

**- Ya está. Ha sido suficiente, iré a sociabilizar un rato-**

Yaten no tenía intenciones de moverse aún así que dejaría a Seiya en libertad de acción.

**- ¿Que harás?-**

Dando un vistazo general a todos los que se hallaban en la habitación algo determinado logró captar su atención y sonrió de lado.

- **Iré al rescate de una chica que sí desea ser salvada por un príncipe azul como yo. O en este caso de un soldado romano como yo-**

Se golpeó el pecho un par de veces al estilo bárbaro. Yaten rió.

**- ¿Quién?-** preguntó con curiosidad

Seiya estiró el brazo para apuntar hacia el rincón más cercano a la puerta. Un ángel de cabellos dorados estaba sentado frente a varios chicos y chicas que parecían estarle interrogando a fondo. Y no se veía nada de feliz.

**- Sura-**

Yaten movió la cabeza con una mezcla de resignación y confusión también.

**- Por supuesto-** respondió con voz irregular**- Ve a bailar con la melliza idéntica de tu ex, eso es sano-**

El aludido se encogió de hombros.

**- Tú le llamaste ex, no yo-**

**- Como si eso hubiera sido la parte más importante de lo que dije-**

Seiya dio un paso hacia delante y se separó completamente de la mesa.

**- Solo mírala… ¿no te dan ganas de ayudarla un poco? se ve que no se siente a gusto con desconocidos-**

Para que Seiya no volviera a insistirle Yaten miró a Sura. Realmente se veía un poco incómoda sobretodo en presencia de hombres que claramente estaban intentando obtener algo más que un par de sonrisas de su parte, aunque en defensa de los chicos…Sura tenía que ser algo así como la segunda o tercera chica más linda del lugar. Serena no podría haber escogido un disfraz mejor para ella; Sura era la personificación de la pureza.

**- ¿No te parece que un ángel es el atuendo preciso para ella?-**

Yaten asintió.

**- Estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo-**

**- ¿Lo ves?-** le dijo Seiya reafirmando su punto**- alguien así de inocente te pide a gritos ser rescatada y este centurión cumplirá con su deber-**

No muy convencido Yaten terminó de beberse todo el contenido del vaso y lo dejó en el mismo lugar en donde lo había encontrado.

**- Ten cuidado centurión, ya te he visto caer rendido por un par de alas. Y ya sabemos como termina la historia-**

Seiya intentó contener una risa a pesar de que no había motivos para hacerlo. Al parecer le parecía de lo más cómica la advertencia pero Yaten no se veía tan divertido como él.

**- No se muy bien a lo que te refieres pero tendré cuidado si así lo quieres-**

Le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda y caminó en dirección a Sura.

Yaten suspiró meneando la cabeza de paso y se movió hacia la cocina en busca de algo que no fuera solo galletas y bocados pequeños.

Ese era el problema con todas esas criaturas mágicas que habían aparecido esa noche en la fiesta; solo tenían cabida en los cuentos de hadas en donde todo era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Pero en la vida real el chico con el complejo de príncipe azul y la chica con apariencia de ángel solo podían augurar un mal presagio.

* * *

Sura y Amy se sentaron en el bar improvisado que se había instalado a un rincón de la casa, cerca de la cocina. La casa estaba tan llena que transitar por ella se hacía casi imposible sin que por ejemplo las alas de ángel del disfraz de Sura no se quedaran enganchadas del traje de otra persona o que el cinturón puntiagudo de Amy no lastimara a alguien más. Además la pierna de Sura estaba comenzando a molestarle así que era mejor reposar un rato. Amy suspiró y revolvió con la pajilla el contenido del vaso que tenía en la mano.

Sura había notado desde hace un rato que algo le pasaba a Amy pero lo poco que había compartido con ella le impedía ahondar en lo que le sucedía. Dos personas tímidas e introvertidas no eran la mejor combinación. Cuando el tercer suspiro de Amy se oyó por sobre la música Sura simplemente se dio la vuelta y le enfrentó.

**- Amy ¿estás bien?-**

Ella levantó la vista hacia la chica de rostro y traje angelical.

**- Si…es solo que…-**

**- ¿No te estás divirtiendo?-**

Ella negó y le enseñó una sonrisa serena.

**- Al contrario, la fiesta está genial y lo he pasado muy bien-**

Sura asintió.

**- ¿sabes? creo que luces hermosa. De todas eres la persona que más me impresionó. Tú y Serena, claro-**

**- ¿En serio?-**

Ella volvió a asentir.

**- Ustedes tomaron riesgos y acertaron-**

**- Gracias-**

Amy bebió un poco de su soda.

**- Tan solo me hubiera gustado…-**

Mordió la pajilla un par de veces.

**- Creo que me disfracé tan bien que no todo el mundo me reconoce. Eso es todo-**

Sura se había imaginado que el joven Taiki estaba involucrado en el decaído estado de ánimo de Amy.

**- Si sirve de algo- **murmuró Sura indicando con sus ojos hacia Taiki- **el joven no le ha perdido de vista prácticamente en toda la noche-**

Amy miró de reojo hacia donde Sura le indicaba. Taiki estaba rodeado de un grupo de gente desconocida y estaba asintiendo educadamente hacia uno de ellos. Antes de que volteara a verle, Amy giró la cabeza.

**- No estoy seguro de ello-** susurró con tristeza

Ambas miraron hacia sus vasos. Amy lo sostuvo con ambas manos.

**- Le prometí a Sere que haría algo con respecto al tema…pero no puedo. Si lo hiciera…no sería yo ¿entiendes?-**

Sura movió su cabeza afirmativamente. Lo entendía muy bien.

- **Y si presiono a Taiki…le estaría haciendo a él exactamente lo mismo. Estaría prácticamente obligándole a comportarse como alguien que no es-**

Con ojos muy abiertos Sura puso las manos sobre su regazo y se acomodó la tranza rubia.

**- Tal vez…el joven Taiki esté demasiado marcado con las experiencias de sus hermanos-**

La atención de Amy fue capturada al instante por la suave voz de Sura.

**- Según tengo entendido el joven Yaten tiene una historia algo complicada con Mina y ni mencionar la relación de Sere y el joven Seiya que terminó con malas consecuencias para ambos-**

El ceño de Sura se frunció. A pesar de eso seguía viéndose adorable.

**- El joven Yaten nunca se atrevió a expresar sus sentimientos a Mina y es por eso que no estuvieron juntos mientras que el joven Seiya hizo exactamente lo contrario y aún así el resultado fue el mismo. Quizás el joven Taiki solo tiene miedo de acabar de la misma manera, quizás siente que hablando o callando lo arruinará por igual-**

Amy volvió a suspirar. Si lo que Sura estaba planteando resultaba cierto las cosas no mejorarían para ella en el corto plazo. Sura acarició su propio cabello como si con se estuviera concentrando.

- **Con esto no intento justificarle, solo estoy intentando entender su comportamiento y tal vez lo que Serena quiso impulsarte a hacer tenía que ver con ayudar a Taiki a salir de esa encrucijada-**

Dejó el vaso sobre el bar y tomó una de las manos de Amy.

**- Acercarte a Taiki y decirle como te sientes no significa que intentes presionarle para que actúe diferente, Deberías decirle que él ya es diferente, que ambos son diferentes a los demás y que no tienen porque compartir el mismo destino que sus amigos-**

La voz de Sura era el bálsamo que Amy ni siquiera sabía que necesitaba. Ahora comprendía porque a Serena le gustaba mantener a la chica siempre cerca. No solo sabía exactamente que decir sino que transmitía una paz más allá de lo comprensible.

**- ¿Cómo lo haces?-** preguntó Amy impresionada del descubrimiento que había echo

Inmediatamente las defensas de Sura se prendieron.

**- ¿Hacer qué?-**

**- Entender de esa manera a las personas. Es admirable-**

Las mejillas de Sura se tiñeron de rosa pálido.

**- Me gusta observar a quienes me rodean…estudiarlas. Supongo que no es algo muy halagador que lo reconozca pero…-**

**- ¡No, al contrario!-** exclamó sin querer ofenderle-** Ahora lo veo-**

**- ¿Qué cosa?-**

Amy sonrió.

**- Que eres más parecida a mí que a Sere-**

Era la segunda persona que la diferenciaba de Serena después de Luna.

**- ¿En serio lo crees?-**

**- Si-** reconoció Amy con encanto**- Serena siente a la gente, tú la lees, esa es la diferencia. Tú haces lo mismo que yo hago con los libros, esa es la semejanza entre tú y yo. Ese es un don que no deberías menospreciar ¿has pensado en hacer de eso algo más?-**

Sura se acercó a Amy.

**- ¿A qué te refieres?-**

**- En dedicarte a estudiar a las personas como vocación ¿Sabes lo que es la sicología?-**

No sabía mucho, solo lo esencial.

**- Es el estudio de la mente ¿verdad?-**

**- De los procesos mentales y la conducta humana-** completó Amy- **y si tienes la habilidad innata para comprender esos procesos podrías utilizar ese don y ayudar con él no solo a nosotros sino a cualquiera que lo necesite-**

Los ojos de Sura se abrieron francamente sorprendidos con esa idea ¿Ella ayudando a otras personas? ¿Usar la habilidad que siempre le había traído solo dolor para hacer el bien? eso definitivamente era algo en lo que pensar. Amy le dio una palmadita a su mano y la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

**- Considéralo y si decides que sí puedo ayudarte. Cualquier cosa que necesites-**

**- Gracias Amy**- respondió conmovida. No había imaginado lo dulce que era aunque sí lo había notado. Solo no pensó que siendo prácticamente una extraña también fuera así de amable con ella. Cada vez que comprobaba que Serena y sus amigas le consideraban una igual sentía una necesitaba terrible de llorar.

**- No lo agradezcas es más, gracias a ti por estar aquí conmigo y no disfrutando de la velada-**

Sura se dedicó a admirar su entorno. Le agradaba estar ahí en una ocasión tan especial como la despedida de Rei y más aún vistiendo un disfraz tan lindo que con cariño su amiga Serena había escogido para ella, pero tantas personas abordándole y preguntándole cosas que no sabía como responder le abrumaban un poco así que valoraba ese pequeño instante de paz dentro de la locura que les envolvía.

En ese instante esa chica que estaba disfrazada de su antónimo y con la que se había fotografiado un par de veces apareció sonriente frente a ellas. Detrás le acompañaban unos chicos disfrazados de personajes con los que no estaba familiarizada del todo.

**- ¡Chicas!-** exclamó Yun haciendo que sus cuernos rojos se movieran de un lado a otro mientras se movía- **estoy cansadísima así que yo y mis nuevos amigos hemos venido a reposar un rato ¿les molesta?-**

Ambas chicas negaron. Yun se encargó de hacer las presentaciones correspondientes y en menos de quince minutos se hallaron platicando con tres simpáticos sujetos compañeros de Rei.

Aproximadamente media hora después Sura divisó que Seiya caminaba en su dirección. Ahora que lo pensaba no le había visto en toda la fiesta. Yun le sacó una foto en cuanto llegó al grupo cegándole un par de segundos.

**- ¡Hey no hagas eso!-** le reclamó frotándose los ojos con los dedos**- ¡tengo ojos sensibles!-**

**- Lo siento pero debo hacer fotos espontáneas**- respondió la chica sin parecer muy culpable al respecto

Seiya saludó a los demás y después se colocó junto a Sura. Ella le sonrió con amabilidad.

**- ¿Cómo estás?- **

Ella se aclaró la garganta para que su voz se oyera un poco más fuerte.

**- Muy bien, gracias-**

**- Venía con la intención de rescatarte pero al parecer lo estás haciendo bien. Te felicito-**

Sura sonrió complacida. El joven Seiya era muy atento.

**- Me cuesta un poco relacionarme pero lo estoy intentando, gracias por la preocupación-**

**- Me alegra oír eso, realmente-**

Tanto Sura como Seiya vieron que Taiki miraba en su dirección algo dubitativo.

**- Tal vez me deba quedar aquí un momento…ya sabes para que Taiki se decida a venir aquí de una buena vez-**

Seiya movió la cabeza contrariado.

**- Mi hermano es una persona maravillosa, creo que la mejor que conozco pero piensa demasiado. Su mente es analítica al extremo. En este mismo instante debe estar calculando cuales son los pro y los contra de acercarse a Amy-**

La mano de Sura voló hacia su vaso.

**- Aunque en el fondo es bueno que uno de los Kou piense antes de fastidiarlo todo-**

La mirada de Sura dejó su vaso para concentrarse en Seiya.

**- Para "fastidiarla" como ha señalado, hay que tener algo que fastidiar ¿no?-**

**- Muy perspicaz, Sura-** le reconoció con una sonrisa**- pero digamos que mi hermano es un poco lento en ese ámbito-**

Percatándose de que Amy no podía oírle, Sura miró a Seiya con detención.

**- La inseguridad de su hermano inseguriza a la propia Amy-** murmuró por lo bajo

Iba a reparar en el hecho de señalarle a Sura que no les tratara como si fueran una especie de autoridad importante o peor aún, viejos que le doblaban la edad pero la conversación estaba demasiado interesante. Se acercó para hablarle más cerca del oído.

**- ¿Amy te ha comentado algo?-**

**- No mucho, ella es bastante hermética-**

Seiya asintió detectando si aún la plática se mantenía entre ellos dos

- **Pero si una persona se viste hasta el punto de hacerse prácticamente irreconocible…es porque inconcientemente cree que algo no está bien con ella tal cual es-**

Sutilmente Seiya le dio una mirada a Amy. Realmente se veía como otra persona y si bien en un principio el cambio le había parecido divertido, con el nuevo planteamiento de Sura ya no le agradaba demasiado.

**- No lo había visto de ese lado. Eso me preocupa bastante-**

Quizás si era hora de intervenir un poco. Seiya miró hacia Taiki insistentemente hasta que pudo conectar con su mirada. Alzó las cejas y levantó las manos como intentando decirle _"¿Qué haces?". _Taiki frunció el ceño y Seiya rodó los ojos poniéndolos en blanco.

**- Espero que mi mirada despierte en algo su curiosidad-**

Sura cambió de posición y con ello pasó a rozar el brazo de Seiya con sus alas blancas. Honestamente ya estaba un poco cansada de llevarlas e incomodar constantemente a quienes estaban a su lado.

**- Lo siento-** murmuró apenada- **supongo que no se manejarme con vestimentas así de pomposas-**

Seiya se dedicó a observarla de la misma manera en que anteriormente lo había hecho con Yaten. Eso le había hecho recordar uno de los motivos de su acercamiento.

**- ¿Sabes? creo que por eso me gusta tanto como te ves hoy-**

El líquido que acababa de beber se quedó atorado en su garganta.

**- ¿Yo?-** graznó perpleja

Seiya asintió con firmeza.

**- Tu disfraz no es una representación de lo que no eres o de lo que pretendes ser…sino que al contrario. Es como si te estuvieras proyectando tal como todos te vemos. Como un ángel-**

Si Sura pudiera haberse puesto más roja lo habría hecho totalmente pero su pudor había alcanzado el tope máximo por una noche. Seiya le guiñó un ojo de manera relajada.

**- Por eso es que Yaten y yo creíamos que debíamos cuidar de ti. Llámalo tontería o machismo extremo pero no lo sé… eres tan "nueva" en este mundo y es tan malo con los que no están preparados para enfrentarlo-**

Sura pasó de la vergüenza a la conmoción.

**- ¿El joven Yaten también cree eso?-**

La pregunta le sorprendió. A Seiya le parecía bastante obvia.

**- Sura, todos nosotros queremos cuidar de ti, siempre, o al menos hasta que nos lo permitas. Eres como una especie de hermana pequeña…una muy inocente y angelical hermana pequeña-**

La mano de Sura cubrió su boca. Cuando abandonó Kimokku después de la muerte de la Princesa Kakkyu se sentía desolada al extremo por la pérdida de su la única familia que había experimentado. Y ahora…

Seiya vio en sus ojos el sobresalto y en parte lo entendió. Sin conocer mucho de la vida de Sura podía intuir que no había sido nada de fácil desde el principio. Nadie que se protegiera así lo hacía sin ninguna razón.

**- Sé que con la muerte de la Princesa y el alejamiento de tu planeta natal tu vida ha cambiado radicalmente y es duro adaptarse a un lugar que puede ser algo rudo a veces, te lo digo por experiencia propia…pero siempre es más fácil con personas que te estén apoyando en el proceso. Yo tuve a mis hermanos y juntos pudimos adoptar a la tierra como nuestro hogar-**

Era la primera vez que oía a Seiya referirse a la muerte de la Princesa Kakkyu. En ese instante su relación con Serena estaba recientemente terminada así que con justa razón le había afectado de una manera diferente. Seiya cepilló su cabello.

**- Serena te ha dejado bastante claro que en ella tienes un gran apoyo, creo que incluso se hubiera enfrentado al mismísimo Darien si éste se hubiera negado a recibirte aquí. Ella te adora y cruzó medio universo por ti para demostrarlo. Solo quería que supieras que no solo ella lo habría hecho. En mí y mis hermanos tienes una familia, algo disfuncional y bastante insufrible a veces pero todas las familias lo son-**

Seiya sonrió y Sura sin pensárselo dos veces abrazó al chico colgándose de su cuello sorprendiéndole y dejándole sin capacidad de reacción por un par de segundos. Cuando al fin se recobró Seiya abrazó a Sura con cuidado de no arrugar sus alas ni de tampoco pasar a llevar su pierna lastimada.

**- Yo…yo…-** balbuceó Sura conmovida al extremo- **no sé que decir…-**

**- Pues me bastaría con que dejaras de llamarme "joven Seiya" y también a mis hermanos, estoy seguro que tampoco se sentirían muy alegres de oír ese adjetivo unido a sus nombres-**

Sobre su hombro Sura asintió mientras sonreía agradecida de que una simple chica estuviera rodeada de tantas bendiciones.

**- Yo…lo intentaré-**

Seiya se separó para verle.

**- Tienes que prometerlo. Ya no eres doncella de nadie, eres una igual, una compañera, una integrante de esta familia loca de amigos a la que el destino te unió-**

**- Y espero que esa unión sea indeleble en el tiempo**- respondió ellacon emoción contenida

Sonrió de esa manera que incluso los verdaderos ángeles sentirían celos. Seiya tuvo que pestañear un par de veces para dejar de verle como perdido.

**- Lo es, ya verás. Y ahora te invitaré a bailar. No puedes asistir a una fiesta sin haber bailado al menos una canción-**

Se paró derecho y flectó el brazo para que Sura se enganchara a él. Ella lo hizo y cuando ya se halló firme posó su mano sobre él.

**- Gracias Seiya-**

**- Ni lo menciones- **respondió Seiya abriéndose paso entre la multitud- **soy yo quien debería estar agradecido. No todos pueden bailar con ángeles muy seguido-**

* * *

La cabeza de Yaten estaba sumida en el refrigerador, decidiendo si untar en el pan crema de cebolla o mayonesa. Si elegía la crema de cebolla el emparedado que pendía de su mano adquiriría un sabor mucho más exquisito, pero su aliento podría ser detectado kilómetros a la redonda.

Si elegía la mayonesa no tendría el problema de apestar pero definitivamente su comida no sería la misma. Decisiones, decisiones…

La mano de Yaten tomó el recipiente de crema de cebolla e introdujo el cuchillo para extraer una buena cantidad. De todas maneras no tenía pensado andar besando a nadie por ahí.

Cuando cerró la puerta con ayuda de su pie armó su emparedado mientras movía la cabeza al ritmo de la música que se oía bastante menos retumbante que en el salón principal. Al menos las habitaciones de la cabaña tenían buena aislación. Tenía que concederle un punto al rubio sonriente.

Mordió y masticó con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro. Esa había sido una de las mejores ideas de la noche.

Alguien se estrelló contra la puerta e intentó hacer girar la manilla para abrirla, sin resultado. Yaten se quedó quieto para detectar qué había sucedido ahí afuera pero el ruido no se volvió a repetir sino después de que había acabado con la mitad de su emparedado.

Intrigado acerca de lo que sucedía Yaten giró la manilla y se encontró con una sonriente Mina que perdió el equilibrio cuando éste abrió la puerta en su totalidad. Para evitar que cayera la sujetó por la cintura con fuerza. Ella giró el cuello para verle.

**- ¡Ave César!-** balbuceó con efervescencia- **¡has salvado a esta bella genio así que te concederé un deseo!-**

Yaten cerró la puerta cuando detectó que nadie más venía detrás de ella.

**- ¿Estás bien?-** preguntó mientras la soltaba asegurándose de que no se estrellaría con el suelo.

**- ¡Por supuesto que sí, me siento genial!-** gritó con los brazos al aire

El chico asintió no muy convencido de esa afirmación. Mina olía a alcohol y sus ojos estaban algo dilatados y si bien se caracterizaba por ser la mayoría del tiempo alegre y chispeante, esa noche en particular la había visto más extrovertida de lo normal. Quizás la fiesta había sido demasiado para ella.

**- Okey…-** murmuró Yaten mientras dejaba su emparedado sobre la encimera**- ¿Dónde está Thomas?-**

La boca de Mina, cubierta por el velo pareció curvarse.

**- ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres charlar con él?- **se burló. Yaten frunció el ceño.

**- No graciosilla, creo que tú necesitas descansar un poco y él puede decirte donde-**

Mina rezongó haciendo que las cuentas de su traje tintinearan.

**- ¡El infierno que necesito descansar! ¡Lo único que necesito es agua estoy sedienta!-**

_Deshidratación. _Eso confirmaba sus sospechas. Yaten buscó un vaso que estuviera limpio y lo llenó de agua pasándoselo a Mina con cuidado para que no lo derramara. Ésta bebió como si hubiera estado perdida en el desierto por días. Yaten se acercó y se lo arrebató con una sonrisa cordial.

**- Con calma odalisca, no es bueno que atiborres tu estómago de tanto líquido-**

El velo de Mina cayó nuevamente sobre su boca cuando despegó el vaso de sus labios.

**- Gracias, estuvo deliciosa-**

Ella le miró con sus grandes ojos azules y Yaten prácticamente se derritió en ellos. Carraspeó para recuperar el aliento.

**- ¿Quieres comer algo? puedo hacerte un emparedado**-

Pero Mina ya había comenzado a moverse al ritmo de la música que se colaba por las paredes. No muy coordinadamente si era honesto consigo mismo.

**- ¡Me encanta ésta canción!-** dijo sin prestarle atención a su oyente. Yaten suspiró y miró hacia la puerta. Lo mejor sería buscar a alguien que la llevara a tomar una siesta un rato.

**- ¿Quieres que vaya por Thomas?-**

**- ¡Dios!-** gritó Mina sorprendiéndole**- ¿acaso tienes una fijación extraña por mi novio? ¿Quieres ser su novio? no me molestaría, no soy celosa…-**

_Su novio._ Eso quería decir que las cosas entre ellos se habían arreglado. Como si verlos bailar en el centro de la pista no hubiera sido suficiente confirmación. Mina algo bebida era mucho más graciosa de lo que había imaginado y eso le hizo pasar por alto otro tipo de emociones menos agradables.

**- Solo me preguntaba por qué no está cuidando de ti-**

La ceja de Mina se alzó altiva

**- Puedo cuidarme perfectamente sola-** afirmó arrastrando un poco las palabras- **y por otro lado que seamos novios no quiere decir que tengamos que comportarnos como lapas. Él puede divertirse por su lado y yo por el mío-**

La sonrisa de Yaten se amplió. Lo bien que le hacía saber eso era patético pero no pudo ocultar su deleite.

**- Claro que sí-** respondió sin contradecirle- **Será mejor que vaya por alguna de las chicas entonces, quizás Serena aún esté en la pista-**

Cuando se encaminó hacia la puerta oyó a su espalda un bufido de Mina. No pudiendo contenerse se tuvo que volver para saber a qué se había debido aquello.

**- ¿Quieres que traiga a alguien específico aquí?-**

**- ¿Por qué no puedes permanecer lejos de Serena?-**

El cuerpo de Yaten se paralizó y tanto la música como cualquier otro ruido pasó a un segundo plano, a ser prácticamente inexistente.

**- ¿Disculpa?-**

Ella puso las manos sobre su estómago desnudo y miró al cielo con una enorme sonrisa.

**- ¡Solo me pregunto que diablos tiene esa chica que vuelve a los hermanos Kou como locos! Solo falta Taiki para que los tres corran tras ella como enfermos de amor-**

_Corrección y una bien grande_. Mina algo bebida no era para nada graciosa, más bien era algo indiscreta. Pero ella al parecer consideraba el tema de lo más hilarante.

**- ¡Me encantaría saber su técnica eso es todo!- **enseñó las palmas de las manos en señal de inocencia

El temperamento de Yaten vaciló entre el enojo y la turbación. Se cruzó de brazos y respiró hondo tratando de entender el contexto en el que estaba ocurriendo esta peculiar conversación.

**- Para empezar es algo más cariñosa que tú y no me llama enfermo-** dijo al fin- **al menos no la mayoría del tiempo-**

Mina rió y se acercó a él, tomándolo de los hombros. Lo sacudió un poco más brusco de lo que pretendió.

**-** **Ya, pero en serio ¿Qué hizo Serena para transformarte en todo un malvavisco?-**

La ceja de Yaten volvió a alzarse de manera interrogativa.

**- ¿Malvavisco?-**

Ella batió sus pestañas negras con rapidez.

- **Ya sabes, todo blandito, pegajoso y dulce-**

La boca de Yaten se apretó para contener una sonrisa. Mina lo estaba haciendo pasar por una montaña rusa de emociones. Ahora volvía a sentirse divertido con ella.

**- ¿Eso es una especie de cumplido?-**

**- Tómalo como quieras. Yo solo quiero saber…-**

Sus ojos azules se centraron a duras penas en su rostro.

**- Yo quiero saber que sucedió-**

Mina apenas si había abierto la boca para hablar así que Yaten tuvo que acercarse un poco para entenderle.

**- ¿Qué sucedió?- **le preguntó**- ¿Qué sucedió con qué?-**

Sabía que intentar tratar con una persona carente de sus cinco sentidos era inútil pero ésta era su segunda plática con Mina en menos de una semana y ni el mismo fin del mundo haría que se diera la media vuelta sin al menos intentar terminarla. Mina asintió con timidez.

**- Solo quiero saber que sucedió en todos estos meses en los que apenas toleramos nuestra existencia. Que sucedió contigo -**

Los brazos de Yaten firmes en su costado escocieron de las ganas por tomar la cintura de Mina y acercarla a él. Al parecer la noche estaba afectando a todos.

**- Nada pasó Mina ya te lo dije, soy el mismo de siempre-**

Pero ella volvió a negar.

**- No es cierto. Tú eres diferente ahora, lo siento en mí-**

Yaten le sonrió con ternura.

**- Lo que sientes es alcohol por tus venas. Cuando te recuestes y te des cuenta que te comportaste como una loquita lo entenderás-**

Un puchero de Mina removió todo el interior de Yaten. Éste se quejó sonoramente. Las rubias con rostro de pena eran una maldita debilidad para su sistema nervioso.

**- ¿Que quieres que diga Mina?-** murmuró rendido- **diré lo que sea para que dejes de verte así-**

Ella entrelazó sus muñecas detrás del cuello de Yaten cargando su peso en él.

**- ¡A eso me refiero!-** protestó infantilmente- **el Yaten de antes me habría soltado un par de gritos, otro par de resoplidos amargos y otro par de insultos, pero jamás me habría respondido algo así-**

La convicción de Yaten comenzó a fallar ¿Dentro de su estado Mina estaba diciendo una verdad? ¿Él si había cambiado? Ahora mismo ya no sabía cual era realmente la respuesta. Todo parecía demasiado revuelto en su cabeza.

Una canción algo más lenta se oyó fuera y Mina la reconoció de inmediato.

**- Me gusta esa canción-**

Yaten le miró hacia abajo. _Estaba teniendo una pésima y errónea idea justo en ese momento…_

**- Si bailo contigo esta canción ¿dejarás de comportarte como una bebé?-**

La mirada de Mina bajó, viéndose entre apenada y complacida a la vez. Yaten tomó eso como un sí y con cuidado tomó ambos costados de la cintura de Mina y la rodeó con sus manos descansándolas en su espalda desnuda.

El lado racional del cerebro de Yaten palpitaba diciéndole que eso no era una buena idea, que nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo en esa habitación era buena idea, pero su lado emocional, ese lado traicionero de su cabeza le imploraba a gritos acercar su cuerpo más y más a Mina.

Luces verdes y azules se colaban por las ventanas y la ranura de la puerta hacia la cocina, rebotando en el suelo y las paredes. Las luces verdes se reflejaron en el rostro de Mina, haciendo que sus ojos se tornaran casi color turquesa. Solo pudo sentir calma al conectar con ellos. Era una de las cosas más maravillosas que podría haber visto en toda su vida y simplemente apartar la vista era un reto perdido.

Yaten estaba experimentando el debate interno más espantoso y devastador de toda su existencia pues le estaba costando toda su resolución no arrancar el velo de Mina y besarla hasta no poder respirar.

Cuando la música cambió a una canción más rápida ellos aún permanecieron meciéndose a paso lento. Yaten acurrucó más cerca de su pecho a Mina y ésta se dejó arrastrar sin resistencia alguna.

**- Creo que la canción acabó-** susurró Yaten cerca de su oído

Mina pegó la mejilla a su pecho y suspiró con aire cansado.

**- Lo sé- **balbuceó apenas con claridad en la voz

Por su respiración cansosa Yaten casi podía asegurar que las energías de Mina se habían agotado, cediendo finalmente a la mezcla de unas copas demás, al agotador día que habían vivido todos y a su falta de sueño durante la semana.

La cabeza de Mina se alzó de improviso y le miró con los ojos casi cerrados.

**- Creo que se acerca el momento de descansar-**

Frunció el ceño varias veces antes de que Yaten la tomara entre sus brazos, cargándola como a una pequeña cosita delicada y muy frágil. Ella sonrió a duras penas, reconociendo el gesto que éste estaba tomando por ella.

**- Tú Yaten Kou eres definitivamente un malvavisco cuando no estás siendo todo un perro rabioso-**

**- Uh…gracias, supongo-** contestó reajustando su agarre para poderla cargar de mejor forma

Mina pestañó varias veces luchando para que sus ojos y su concentración aún no le abandonaran.

**- ¿Sabes que, Yaten?-**

Posó la mano sobre su mejilla para asegurarse de que el chico le estuviera mirando. Yaten obviamente tenía puesto sus ojos solo en ella.

**- Dime, bebé Mina-**

La expresión de Mina cambió y se volvió seria… no, más que eso, se volvió transparente como nunca antes y con un toque de tristeza alrededor de sus ojos. Yaten no sabía si esperar algo bueno o malo de lo que Mina pretendía decirle.

**- Yo podría amarte… en otra vida tal vez, pero realmente yo podría amarte con toda mi alma-**

Él le miró fijamente a sus ojos brillosos y casi idos. Mina estaba a pocos segundos de caer en la inconciencia y no había echo más que balbucear incoherencias y tonterías desde que hizo su aparición en aquella cocina…pero tan solo, tan solo por un pequeñísimo momento su ciego y bobo corazón quiso pretender que no parecía equivocado creer que lo decía en serio.

Así que se permitió engañar a su mente y a su corazón.

**- Y yo Mina, quizás podría amarte justo ahora…-**

Ella movió su cabeza del hombro de Yaten y con el velo rosa de por medio apretó sus labios contra los de Yaten. Él no pudo sentir la textura de sus labios, ni su sabor pero el recuerdo de la calidez de aquel beso compartido en esa tarde de otoño hacía ya tanto tiempo volvió a su memoria como un relámpago que le sacudió por entero.

Ella había querido besarle, Mina había querido besarle…aunque si su adormecido cerebro había recordado el obstáculo del velo era algo que probablemente Yaten nunca averiguaría. Así que si Mina había logrado o no su objetivo le era desconocido. Luego de hacer ese movimiento ella volvió a descansar la cabeza sobre el hombro del chico.

Yaten logró salir de su estado de shock y calmar a su desbocado corazón.

Un gemido de Mina le despegó del cielo en el que se hallaba. Examinó su rostro con extremo cuidado. Ella no podría volver a la fiesta así, eso era definitivo.

Con habilidades que no conocía tener Yaten se las arregló para cargar a Mina y al mismo tiempo abrir la puerta de la cocina y sacarla de ahí.

En cuanto abrió vio a Lita y Yun en la escalera que conducía al segundo piso con los pies descalzos abanicándose con una revista. Miraron la escena congeladas.

Yaten caminó de prisa hacia ellas.

**- Mina se ha quedado dormida mientras comíamos algo ¿saben donde está Thomas?-**

Ellas abrieron la boca aún impactadas. Yaten usó todo lo aprendido en sus clases de actuación para hacer de esa historia algo creíble. Al parecer dio resultados y Lita fue la primera en reaccionar.

**- Creo…creo que está solucionando un problema afuera o llamando por teléfono no lo sé. El lugar está un poco loco-**

Mina nuevamente gimió incómoda por la posición en la que estaba. Definitivamente no tenía tiempo para encontrar al "novio perfecto" en su "fiesta perfecta" ni menos recorrería todo el salón con ella en brazos así que miró hacia las escaleras.

**- ¿Saben en que habitación se quedará Mina?-**

Yun se levantó para dejar el paso libre.

**- Oí que ocuparía una de las del ala derecha, pero no sé cual-**

**- Perfecto, gracias chicas-**

Con una de sus manos Yaten sujetó la cabeza de Mina para arrimarla aún más a su hombro. Lo averiguaría arriba. A medio camino Lita le llamó. Él volteó medio impaciente.

**- Y si Thomas pregunta por ella le decimos que…-**

Pensó un momento en la respuesta mientras su rostro se endurecía.

**- Pues le dicen que en lugar de predicar ser el novio perfecto comience a practicar cómo se comporta uno-**

Subió las escaleras de dos en dos. A su espalda oyó que Yun le comentaba a Lita.

**- Eso será interesante de comunicar-**

No tenía tiempo de quedarse a oír más.

El segundo piso era un revoltijo de sacos de dormir, bolsos y ropa esparcida en cada centímetro del suelo. Había más de seis habitaciones y no tenía idea en cual se quedaría Mina. Así que se plantó en medio del pasillo e intentó pensar con la lógica de Thomas. Apestaba hacerlo pero era lo mejor, así que se concentró _¿Dónde pondría Thomas a su novia?_ En la habitación más grande seguramente. Así que la buscó. Luego de dos fallidos intentos la encontró.

Ni siquiera pensó en prender las luces, lo único que realmente importaba era que ya no hubiera alguien ocupándola y al comprobarlo recostó a Mina suavemente de lado sobre la cama. Tomó una almohada, dos mantas y la acomodó lo más plácidamente posible. Ella se revolvió un poco y gimió otro tanto. Yaten se quedó de pie junto a ella comprobando que respirara regularmente o que no comenzara a tener complicaciones de otro tipo y de paso la contempló con varios sentimientos aflorándole al mismo tiempo. Eran demasiados y muy abrumadores pero de todos ellos el que más reinaba en ese instante era preocupación por que Mina se encontrara bien y que al despertar no quisiera colgarse de la viga principal si los recuerdos de la noche venían a su mente.

**- mm…-** murmuró Mina

Yaten se agachó y ordenó su flequillo mientras acariciaba con el pulgar su frente.

**- voy a mantener un ojo en ti-** le dijo, mientras Mina buscaba su mano entre la bruma que la mantenía entre la conciencia y la deriva. _¿Ella aún podía sentirle ahí?_

Yaten decidió luego de eso sentarse en la cama, apoyar la espalda en el respaldo de ésta y mover el cuerpo de la rubia para recostar la cabeza de ésta sobre sus piernas.

Ya estando ahí se relajó lo mejor que pudo. Ella suspiró dejando que su cuerpo se deshiciera contra el suyo. Incluso con Mina durmiendo pesadamente sobre la mitad de su cuerpo y en una posición para nada cómoda, aún así no había otro lugar en el cual quisiera estar. Sus palabras se repetían en su mente una y otra vez. _"En otra vida yo podría amarte"._

Mina yacía con él, dependía de él para cuidarle. Y en ese momento Yaten tuvo que reconocer que sus sentimientos hacia Mina eran más fuertes de lo que pensaba y que probablemente nunca habían dejado de estar ahí. Ella tenía razón y algo había sucedido, algo había cambiado.

En algún instante entre el momento en el que habían hablado fuera del salón y el casi beso de esa noche…Yaten había vuelto a enamorarse de ella. Así de simple, así de lapidario. Así de rotundo.

Mina suspiró y llevó sus manos hacia el regazo de Yaten. Éste se aseguró de que estuviera totalmente cubierta con mantas antes de dejarse a sí mismo echar la cabeza hacia atrás y cerrar los ojos un instante.

**- ¿Yaten…?-** susurró con voz pastosa

**- ¿Si?- **

Pero ella no respondió. Su respiración se relajo y su cabeza cayó pesadamente contra sus piernas. La fría madera contra su espalda y el ángulo en el que estaba sentado eran brutales para su espalda pero Yaten no se atrevió a moverse. Ella estaba cómoda y eso era lo único que importaba. Diez minutos después de comprobar que la respiración de Mina continuaba siendo normal las partes de él que dolían, tanto las físicas como las emocionales comenzaron a adormecerse y sus ojos se cerraron definitivamente también.

Antes de que las sombras lo tomaran por completo un extraño pensamiento cruzó su mente y le hizo sonreír tontamente.

Había casi besado a Mina oliendo a crema de cebolla.

* * *

Serena cerró la puerta trasera tras de sí esperando así librarse de Jay. Era un chico simpático y honestamente con él no se podía estar triste pero notaba ese interés que él insistía reconocer abiertamente hacia ella como algo que si bien no era malo, tampoco era algo bueno, especialmente cuando Lita- _la mujer maravilla_- se había pasado casi la mitad de la tarde-noche mirando en su dirección.

Serena tenía suficientes dolores de cabeza como para además agregar a eso una disputa con una de sus mejores amigas por un chico que no le interesaba conocer de ese modo. Ni de ninguno.

Lo había observado bastante como para entender que los rumores que circulaban sobre él sí eran ciertos y si Lita no salía de ahí a tiempo probablemente terminaría con el corazón roto. Otra vez.

Había personas repartidas en todos lados del patio trasero platicando, riendo y bailando. Divisó a unos fantasmas, un superman, unos dados moviéndose al ritmo de la música electrónica, incluso unos naipes correteando de un lado a otro. Y por supuesto un par de rubias barbies particularmente risueñas sentadas en una banca junto a un también sonriente soldado romano. Serena alzó las cejas sorprendida.

Seiya les estaba enseñando algo de su teléfono celular que al parecer era lo más gracioso que hubieran visto en su vida. O quizás solo estaban fingiendo para llamar su atención. Era lo más probable y se estaban esforzando mucho en hacerlo.

La concentración de Serena fue interrumpida cuando se percató de un grupo de chicas y chicos que saltaron a la pista cuando el encargado de la música la cambió a una mucho más animada, Se trataba de una sexy novia, robin hood, caperucita roja, un leñador y tres chicas súperpoderosas. La animaron a unírseles pero los pies de Serena rogaban por algo de descanso. Las botas negras que vestía eran preciosas pero los tacones eran fatales.

Así que Serena lo pensó bien y decidió que lo mejor sería tomar algo de ponche, buscar una silla oculta entre las sombras de la cabaña y rogar para que Jay no le viera.

Seiya la estaba mirando. Directamente a los ojos.

La conexión fue instantánea y por supuesto segundos después, los ojos de las dos chicas le buscaron entre la gente para verle mejor, después de todo tenían que estudiar a la persona que había captado la atención de su eventual conquista.

**- Hola conejo-**

La voz de Seiya fue firme pero amable. Serena no pudo evitar sonreír por otra cosa totalmente diferente ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que alguien le llamara así? Definitivamente antes de Seiya. Parecía otra vida, una muy diferente y antigua vida.

Serena le saludó con su mano enguantada.

**- Hola soldado-**

Seiya sonrió, agachó un poco la cabeza y volvió a levantarla. Las chicas fueron un poco menos educadas. La evaluaron como si estuvieran todas compitiendo por el último trozo de pastel en todo el universo; como eliminar a la competencia y quitarla del camino. Nunca antes unas simples mortales le habían dado tanto miedo. Seiya, quien notó su incomodidad, se sacudió un poco para alejar a las rubias lo máximo posible.

**- Señoritas, ella es mi…-**

Y Seiya se detuvo mientras que Serena entendió perfectamente ese silencio. Después de todo ¿Qué podía decir? ¿Mi exnovia? ¿Amiga? ¿Conocida? nada parecía encajar. Para ayudar a Seiya con ese pequeño inconveniente gramatical Serena hizo caso omiso de su temor y del dolor de sus pies y con paso firme se acercó a ese grupo que conformaban ellos tres.

**- Soy Serena, mucho gusto chicas**-

Si las chicas reconocieron el nombre no lo demostraron en lo absoluto.

**- Igualmente Serena-** respondieron al unísono

Ahora que Serena oía sus voces el miedo que había sentido al principio se disipó con rapidez. Solo eran unas chicas intentando impresionar al hombre que pretendían.

Un chico vestido de hombre araña apareció junto a Serena y la tomó de la mano.

**- ¡Ven conejita, vamos a bailar!-**

Serena retrocedió y zafó de su agarre lo más afablemente posible.

**- Gracias pero necesito descansar, los pies me duelen muchísimo-**

El chico insistió.

**- ¡Pues quítate los zapatos! ¡Vamos!-**

Seiya se puso de pie notándose al instante que superaba en altitud al súper héroe por más de diez centímetros.

**- ¿Quieres sentarte en mi lugar?-**

Eso era nuevo, Serena lo tuvo que reconocer. Seiya no se había levantado con la finalidad de defenderle o espantar al chico violentamente, solo le estaba ofreciendo un asiento. Había reemplazado la caballerosidad por la rudeza. O vuelto a sus orígenes dicho sea el caso. Seguramente esa era la actitud de Seiya post-novio. Serena sonrió agradecida.

**- Gracias Seiya-**

Las chicas se miraron entre sí de reojo cuando Serena se sentó.

**- ¿Y ustedes barbies, bailamos?-**

Las rubias no-naturales miraron hacia su recio soldado quien solo permaneció de pie frente a Serena ajeno a la petición del chico que pretendía llevarse a sus compañeras.

**- Yo no bailo señoritas-** contestó Seiya aun observando a Serena**- así que les aconsejo divertirse con el hombre araña aquí presente-**

A regañadientes y entendiendo la indirecta de que no conseguirían más que una plática amena con Seiya, las dos rubias se pusieron de pie y se dirigieron a la pista, no sin antes dar miradas furibundas en dirección a Serena. Seiya ni siquiera les volvió a prestar atención. Serena miró ahora hacia el lado vacío de la banca, un tanto indecisa.

**- ¿Quieres…?-**

No sabía si Seiya aceptaría, lo más probable es que no pero no le parecía justo haber interrumpido y ocupado el lugar que Seiya había escogido para reposar.

Seiya se vio igual de dubitativo que ella.

**- Mejor sería…-**

_Irse o tomar caminos opuestos,_ pero no completo la frase. Esa actitud era absurda. Caminar en sentido contrario cada vez que veía a Serena era estúpido y evitar un encuentro con ella casi imposible. Se verían una y otra vez por el resto de sus vidas escolares y agachar la mirada cada vez que eso ocurriera terminaría por volverlo loco. Además daba una impresión equivocada. Él no había hecho nada malo, no tenía porque demostrar con su actitud que se sentía culpable.

**- ¿Sabes?-** dijo al fin**- creo que ya hemos superado en algo la etapa de no poder convivir en el mismo metro cuadrado, así que ¿Por qué no tentar más al destino?-**

Cuidando de no sentarse sobre su capa roja, tomó asiento junto a Serena.

Los dos se mantuvieron en silencio un momento mirando como los demás bailaban animadamente. Serena se acomodó sus orejas de conejo.

**- Así que escogiste al centurión-** dijo Serena a modo de conversación- **te queda bien-**

Especialmente con ese par de piernas, por cierto las más musculosas que Serena hubiera visto en mucho tiempo. Al parecer el fútbol americano definitivamente estaba rindiendo frutos.

**- Lo escogí porque en mi vida pasada fui un guerrero, estoy seguro de ello-**

La rubia captó de inmediato la ironía del mensaje y rió.

**- Gracioso-** murmuró aún sonriendo- **muy gracioso-**

Seiya indicó hacia el traje que vestía Serena.

**- Y tú una conejita playboy ¿eh? Los dos escogimos disfraces con doble significado-**

Gritos y aplausos vinieron desde dentro de la cabaña. Los dos voltearon para ver si podían averiguar que había ocurrido.

**- La fiesta es todo un éxito. Te felicito-** le dijo Seiya con cierto aire de reconocimiento- **Rei se ve feliz y todos la están pasando genial-**

La aceptación de Seiya la hizo sonrojar. Era estúpido pero no pudo evitarlo.

**- ¿Y tú? ¿La estás pasando bien?-**

Serena no recordaba haber visto demasiado tiempo a Seiya dentro de la casa.

**- Bailé un rato y después vine aquí a platicar por teléfono. Y luego mis nuevas amigas me abordaron-**

La cabeza de Serena inmediatamente imaginó con quien podría haber estado hablando Seiya pero intentó que no se notara su turbación. Prefirió quedarse con la última parte del comentario y sonreír. Le dio un vistazo a las chicas a las que Seiya se refería y en cuanto notaron los ojos de Seiya sobre ellas comenzaron a bailar sugerentemente. Muy evidentes para su gusto.

**- ¿Cómo están tus pies?-**

Serena se volvió para verle y responder algo cuerdo.

**- Me están matando-** confesó con una mueca de dolor- **no soy una chica de tacones, lo sabes-**

En un movimiento que sorprendió a Serena, Seiya se dio unas palmaditas en sus piernas.

**- Sácate las botas y ponlos aquí-**

Serena frunció el ceño. El buen humor se le esfumó del rostro.

**- ¿Qué?-**

Pero Seiya no parecía estar bromeando. _Quizás estaba ebrio…_

**- Si los tienes en altura, la sangre circulará mejor y se te deshincharán-**

_¿Qué estaba sucediendo?_ Serena desconfiaba totalmente de esa idea por mil razones. También lo hacía de la claridad mental de Seiya a esas alturas de la fiesta. Aún así y porque la visión de liberarse de esas botas casi la hizo gemir de felicidad Serena se agachó para desabrocharlas. Una vez que sintió sus pies libres de ellas las subió hacia la banca y comprobó que Seiya no hubiera cambiado de idea. Él palmeó otra vez su regazo.

**- Vamos**- repitió animándola-** te prometo que no muerdo-**

Con un suspiro nada prometedor Serena cambió de posición apoyando la espalda en el brazo de la banca y dejó parte de sus piernas reposando sobre las de Seiya. Si le hubieran contado que sucedería aquello días atrás, habría reído a carcajadas… o llorado a mares. Aún no definía bien cómo sentirse al respecto.

**- Esto es extraño-** reconoció finalmente- **lo siento, pero no puedo dejar de decirlo-**

Tenía la espalda rígida y ni siquiera se atrevía a mover los pies de tan tensa que se encontraba. Seiya apoyó los brazos en el respaldo de la banca viéndose mucho más cómodo que ella.

**- Allí dentro en casa hay una pareja vestidos como chucky el muñeco diabólico y su novia. Eso es extraño y espeluznante-**

Pero el límite de extrañeza al menos para Serena tenía relación con otras cosas.

**- Extraño y raro-** agregó después. Exactamente como se sentía.

Seiya abrió los ojos y movió la cabeza como lidiando con aquello.

**- A lo que voy es… que la definición de extraño al menos para mí tiene que ver con otras cosas-**

Y Serena no pudo estar más que de acuerdo con eso. Seiya se estiró y alcanzó un vaso. Bebió de él y luego se lo ofreció a Serena, probó el contenido y arrugó un poco la nariz. Tal vez tenía que ponerse igual de ebria que Seiya y romper todas las reglas con su exnovio de una buena vez.

**- Un poco amargo, pero gracias-** musitó

Se mordió un poco la lengua para contenerse.

**- Una vez oír que beber solo es el primer síntoma del alcoholismo-**

Seiya sonrió y cepilló su cabello.

**- Es cerveza sin alcohol. Prometí a alguien nunca más beber y pretendo cumplir-**

Serena supuso que la persona a la que había echo esa promesa era la misma a la que había estado intentando ubicar por teléfono. Recogió un poco las piernas para que no estuvieran totalmente extendidas sobre Seiya.

**- Ya veo…eso está bien-**

**- Pero la aceptaste sin saber qué era, eso no está bien-**

Serena se encogió de hombros.

**- Lo creas o no, confió en que no dejarías que algo me hiciera daño-**

Serena movió los dedos de los pies para estirarlos y así recuperar la movilidad y la sensibilidad de estos. Oyó en el intertanto al par de rubias gritarse una a la otra.

**- Tus amigas querían arrancarme la cabeza. Lo vi en sus ojos-**

Seiya las miró y las saludó.

**- Son buenas chicas-**

**- No lo dudo-** respondió Serena con algo de cautela**- aunque darían parte de su hígado por ocupar el lugar en el que están mis pies en estos momentos-**

Los ojos de Seiya la buscaron sin prisa. Había algo de la vieja dulzura que le profesaba en ellos.

**- Y es por eso que no lo tendrán-**

No tenía ninguna necesidad de preguntar pero la boca de Serena había tomado vida propia.

**- ¿Por qué no?-**

**- Por que cualquier parte de ti tiene más derecho que cualquier otra chica-**

La forma en que lo dijo Seiya…no hubo tristeza o nostalgia sino más bien un honesto intento por sonar sincero. De querer darle a Serena ese crédito y que lo aceptara como tal. Como un reconocimiento. Serena rió tal cual como se sentía; complacida y Seiya también lo hizo.

Ambos volvieron a beber. Lo que estaba ocurriendo definitivamente no era producto del alcohol u otra bebida mágica. Eran ellos, manteniendo una conversación cordial. Algo parecido a su antigua relación.

**- Tal vez es insano que lo diga- **dijo Seiya en actitud igual de relajada- **pero verte en el centro de ese salón con ese disfraz… ha sido lo más alucinante que he vivido en mi vida-**

Curvó su boca, divertido.

**- Tendré fantasías de ti vistiendo como conejita probablemente el resto de mi existencia-**

Serena se inclinó para verle de cerca. Tal vez Seiya estaba intoxicado con medicamentos para el dolor y estaba desvariando porque eso no lo diría un exnovio que hace apenas unas semanas te había acusado de causarle un daño irreparable.

Y fue ahí cuando Serena lo noto. A Seiya, el que ella había conocido, el de antes de que todo el desastre entre ellos se desatara, ese chico insufrible y confiado de sí mismo que no se detenía hasta hacerla sentir tan incómoda que apenas podía respirar. Su Seiya. Serena sintió unas ganas terribles de llorar pero se tragó las lágrimas con estoicismo.

**- No se si debería sentirme halagada, avergonzada u ofendida-**

Seiya lo meditó golpeándose el labio con un dedo.

**- Halagada, sin duda-**

Se veía tan cómodo… y ella también se sentía así. Serena se mordió el labio con fuerza. De pronto también sentía ganas de revelar lo que se le había pasado por la cabeza al verle.

**- Tus piernas-** soltó atropelladamente

Seiya pareció sorprendido de oír eso.

**- ¿Perdón?-**

La boca de Serena retuvo una risotada. O ambos habían comido algo en mal estado o algo contagioso en el aire los había envenenado de un repentino ataque de sinceridad.

**- ¿Cuándo tus piernas se volvieron tan…grandes?-**

Un para nada modesto Seiya las tensó para que sus músculos se marcaran aún más.

**- Ejercicio, práctica y buenos genes-**

Alzó una ceja.

**- ¿Te gustan?-**

Serena se vio indiferente. Y algo apenada también.

**- No están mal-**

**- Mentirosa- **él respondió riendo

Pero cuando Seiya dijo aquella simple palabra significó mucho más que lo que estimó. Ambos se observaron apesadumbrados. El dolor había vuelto sin contemplación.

**- ¿Qué nos pasó Seiya?-** murmuró Serena no solo para que él respondiera sino que para que ambos lo pensaran- **en que minuto dejamos de hablar, de reír…de hacer las cosas que disfrutábamos, que nos hacían ser nosotros ¿Cuándo nos transformamos en alguien más?-**

Agachó la cabeza y recogió totalmente sus piernas del regazo de Seiya para rodearlas con sus brazos.

**- Si me preguntaran el momento exacto en el que nuestra relación se fue al demonio… no sabría que responder porque honestamente no tengo idea como terminamos así-**

El cuerpo de Seiya se giró completamente. Ya no se veía tan alegre como hacía cinco minutos. La fiesta, el sonido y los gritos de exaltación en esos instantes se oían tan lejanos en comparación a lo que estaba ocurriendo entre ellos dos.

**- Cuando Yaten regresó de la muerte…-** dijo Seiya con remembranza- **y tú regresaste de ese lugar en el que te encontrabas…recuerdo perfectamente cuando se reencontraron en esa habitación de hospital. Recuerdo tu expresión y la suya y la atmósfera de calma que se sintió cuando estuvieron cerca uno del otro-**

Sorprendentemente Serena también lo recordaba con total claridad.

**- No se si fue ahí cuando todo se vino abajo entre tu y yo pero sí fue el inicio de esa sensación asfixiante que no me dejó en paz hasta el día en el que decidimos romper-**

Serena quiso cuestionar el uso de la palabra _"decidimos"_. Ella no había decidido nada, más bien Seiya le había impuesto romper, sin lugar a defensa o reclamo. Pero guardó silencio y prefirió preguntar otra cosa.

**- ¿Qué sensación, Seiya?**-

Las manos de Seiya se frotaron con ansiedad.

**- La sensación de que te había perdido, que donde fuera que tu alma estuvo en tu inconciencia, parte de ella se quedó ahí y nunca regresó a mí-**

Serena reconoció inmediatamente esa sensación. La había sentido el día en el que Seiya había pronunciado aquellas palabras que lo habían cambiado todo _"Serena, tenemos que hablar"._ Fue ahí cuando respirar también se volvió una tarea doblemente difícil para ella.

**- Y ese día que terminamos ya no hubo necesidad de seguir sintiendo aquello pues ya se había hecho realidad-** le dio una mirada suave- **Te había perdido totalmente**-

Evitó los ojos de Seiya, con las palabras retumbando profundamente.

**- ¿Alguna vez creíste que entre Yaten y yo hubo algo más que amistad?-**

La expectación de saber lo que realmente Seiya pensaba al respecto hizo a su estómago enredarse en miles de nudos. Solo una vez habían hablado de ese tema y Serena estaba segura que Seiya no había sido un cien por ciento honesto, quizás para no arruinar más las cosas o quizás para no hacerla sentir mal. Pues ahora las cosas eran muy diferentes y sentía que era el momento para despejar esa duda. Ya no había nada que arruinar; todo estaba arruinado y por supuesto ya no podía causarle más dolor que el experimentado en las últimas semanas. Seiya se mojó los labios como si de un segundo a otro se hubieran vuelto resecos.

**- Si me preguntas si algo se concretó entre ustedes, mi respuesta es no. Si creo que hay algo más que amistad entre ustedes, mi respuesta es sí-**

Serena literalmente dejó de respirar. Seiya se deslizó por la banca acercándose un par de centímetros.

**- Quiero que entiendas esto, porque creo que es importante-**

Si Serena no hubiera estado sentada sus piernas ya hubieran cedido. Aún así se las arregló para asentir.

**- Esto no se trata de creer que tú y Yaten podrían haberme traicionado. Tú siéndome infiel es ridículo y lo mismo con Yaten siéndome desleal. Pero tú lo amas; no, no lo amas, es más que amor, se idolatran mutuamente. Eso hizo a tu corazón dividirse en dos… más de una vez tuviste que elegir entre ambos y no siempre fui yo tu elección- **

Los ojos de Seiya se endurecieron.

**- Yo quería ser tu elección todo el tiempo, sin importar si yo estaba en lo correcto o no o si era difícil lo que yo te ofrecía, nada de eso era relevante cuando la opción para mí era bastante clara; yo era tu opción, debía de serla-**

Hizo una pausa para tomar un respiro, luego dejó escapar un suspiro.

**-Yo necesitaba que en cada encrucijada, en cada decisión, en cada camino que tuvieras que tomar siempre me escogieras a mí. Que yo fuera el principio y el final así como tú lo eras para mí-**

Sus palabras eran todo lo que Serena quería y no quería escuchar. Habían llegado tan lejos…demasiado como para hablar de ellos en pasado y sin embargo un recuerdo es todo lo que había quedado de ellos.

**- Cuando apareció este otro camino…este desvío- **_**Yaten**_**- y lo tomabas cada vez que el principal o sea yo, estaba con problemas… me fui transformando en la segunda opción. En el otro-**

Seiya pudo oír el gimoteo en su propia voz pero no le importó. Serena parpadeó varias veces para despejar sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

**- Y yo habría continuado así Serena, hasta el final, hasta tener de ti nada más que tú sombra. Yo habría seguido jugando a ser el hombre de tu vida hasta que tú te dieras cuenta por ti misma de que ya no era así-**

Sus cejas se juntaron mientras alejaba su mirada de ella.

**- Te habría compartido con mi hermano o con cualquier otra persona si con eso tenía algo de ti-**

El corazón de Serena luchó para permanecer latiendo después de oír la confesión de Seiya. Su cabeza terminó apoyada en sus rodillas. Se sentía tan insignificante, tan miserable…

**- No solo tú cambiaste- **dijo Seiya en lo que se sintió mucho tiempo**- yo también lo hice; terminé mendigándole a la mujer de **_**mi **_**vida ser parte de **_**su**_** vida. Me volví alguien diferente, alguien que no reconozco y que más temprano que tarde ya no podrías amar-**

Las lágrimas de Serena cayeron de sus ojos mientras su corazón quedaba atrapado en su garganta. Todas las emociones que sentía se entremezclaron y al intentar solucionarlas, simplemente fracasó. Este era el cierre, el final absoluto, al menos para ella que no había tenido la oportunidad de tener uno aquel día. Serena bajó las rodillas para dejar al descubierto tanto su cuerpo como su alma.

**- Te amo Seiya y sé que eso probablemente nunca vaya a cambiar… pero también sé que tú ya no luces como la persona de la que yo me enamoré-**

Seiya extendió la mano para tomar una de Serena. Dejó que sus dedos se entrelazaran con los suyos. Había olvidado lo que se sentía la piel de él contra la suya. Fue la sensación más escalofriante de su vida. Por lo intenso y por lo triste.

**- Lo sé, Sere**- le respondió igual de afectado- **tú tampoco luces así para mí. Lo siento mucho pero ya no puedo hacerlo… no cuando el amor y el sufrimiento van de la mano. Nunca debió ser así pero lo fue-**

Serena no fue capaz de encontrar su voz así que hizo lo único que pudo hacer, apretó la mano de Seiya y asintió con una de las sonrisas más desgarradoras que pudiera enseñar.

Vio de cerca el rostro de Seiya retorcido por la emoción mientras sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas una vez más.

**- Eso es lo que pasa con nosotros; no hay nadie que pueda amar como nos amamos pero al mismo tiempo… no existen otras dos personas que sufran tanto estando juntas como tu y yo-**

Instintivamente ambos se dedicaron a observar sus dedos aún unidos.

**- Juntos somos una bendición y una maldición para el otro-**

Habían pasado semanas desde que habían roto y Serena aún no podía acostumbrarse a la idea. Estaba intentándolo, claro, y con el paso de los días la posibilidad de vivir sin Seiya se hacía cada vez más factible. Pero no quería hacerlo y ese era el mayor de sus problemas.

Deseaba querer nuevamente a Seiya como la primera vez en que se percató que su corazón solo respondía a él. Y quería que Seiya le amara como antes. Necesitaba que él la necesitara. Pero Seiya soltó lentamente la mano de Serena y ese fue el aviso de que por mucho que deseara tales cosas, Seiya no podía dárselas ya más.

**- No llores, por favor no- **le pidió en un voz plana, casi robótica**- Puede que ya no estemos juntos pero verte llorar aún es la cosa más triste que me pueda suceder-**

Pero esta vez no se trataba de lágrimas de tristeza o dolor por la pérdida. Eran lágrimas de resentimiento y de culpa. Cada paso que había dado no había hecho más que estropear su relación con Seiya. Desde un principio había condenado su felicidad al más completo fracaso. Serena lo veía con más claridad que antes. Lo había hecho todo mal y ahora solo estaba cosechando esos amargos frutos. Se limpió las lágrimas con uno de sus guantes. Se sentía tan avergonzada como se veía.

**- Te oculté tantas cosas- **balbuceó apenas audiblemente

Sin levantar la cabeza oyó como Seiya inspiraba largamente.

**- Si- **respondió en el mismo tono plano de antes

**- Y te descuidé tanto-** agregó con menos fuerza en la voz- **y no te elegí cuando debía hacerlo-**

**- No, no lo hiciste-**

Con timidez Serena se atrevió a levantar la vista. Vio como los ojos de Seiya brillaban e intentaban alejar sus lágrimas.

**- Te dejé de lado tantas veces que ya no las puedo contar-**

Él se hundió de hombros resignado. El Seiya que había amado no cambió de la noche a la mañana. Había sido un proceso paulatino y no exento de dolor. Y quizás ella no lo notó desde el comienzo pero sí había sido la causante de aquello. Seiya no había cambiado por iniciativa propia, lo había hecho para adaptarse a la nueva Serena y en el intertanto se había perdido totalmente. Serena transformó a la persona que más amaba en el mundo en alguien a quien no le es posible amar. Era la verdugo de Seiya. Ella era su maldición.

**- Yo…te destruí-**

Era la confesión más honesta que hubiese hecho a Seiya después de declararle su amor y a su vez era el momento que Seiya tanto había esperado pero que una vez más llegaba tarde.

La espalda de Serena se encorvó sintiendo todo el peso de la verdad sobre sus hombros. Seiya nunca se había ido de su lado; ella lo había ahuyentado y era imposible que Serena pudiera recuperarse de esa verdad.

Nuevas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, dejando surcos a través de su maquillaje, aunque poco importaba después de todo era un estúpido disfraz. Parecía que toda su vida fuera una simulación, una constante apariencia de felicidad y normalidad. La máscara se estaba resquebrajando y no sabía como unir los pedazos una vez que Seiya decidiera levantarse de esa silla.

Pero Seiya no hizo eso, es más, a medida que avanzaban los segundos, los minutos sin que Serena siquiera pestañeara, la urgencia por acercarse a ella creció insistentemente hasta que acortó otra vez la distancia.

**- bombom…-**

Ella logró una sola risa seca pero Seiya sintió alivio. Al menos eso era algo.

**- Ya no soy bombom, recuérdalo-**

**- Pues al diablo con tu estúpida petición, es ridícula- **

El estómago de Serena se hundió al oírle. En tanto Seiya suspiró pesadamente.

**- Puede ser que tú me hayas destruido y que yo te haya devuelto la mano con creces. Puede ser que ya no estemos juntos y que debamos continuar y seguir adelante-**

Con prestancia desenganchó su capa y la pasó por los hombros de Serena. Ella la sostuvo en su lugar sin mirarle.

**- Pero tú nunca serás Serena para mí, siempre serás el bombom. Quizás ya no eres "mi bombom", pero…-**

Serena forzó una sonrisa, intentando aligerar el ambiente.

**- Además Yaten me hizo ver lo estúpido de ese acuerdo. Yo inventé el apodo así que prácticamente tengo un derecho de propiedad sobre él-**

Con una honda respiración Serena se limpió las lágrimas y de paso terminó por ensuciar sus guantes negros.

**- Así que a menos que desees enfrascarte en una disputa legal con mi grupo de abogados…-**

Los labios de Serena se curvaron tiernamente. Seiya lo notó y también sonrió.

**- Eso es. Finalmente una sonrisa-**

Una fuerte brisa alborotó los cabellos de ambos. El ambiente estaba poniéndose más y más frío. Incluso varias de las personas que habían estado bailando fuera ya no estaban. Habían estado prácticamente solos desde hacía rato pero ninguno de los dos había reparado más allá de sus ojos.

- **Entremos o comenzarán a extrañarnos-**

Serena asintió y se colocó nuevamente las botas no sin antes quejarse un poco. Cuando se puso de pie le costó acostumbrarse a la altura y a lo apretado que estaban sus pies ahí dentro pero soportó y levantó los hombros con valor.

Antes de que Seiya caminara Serena se empinó para enganchar otra vez su capa tras su espalda.

**- Gracias, pero no te verías igual sin ella-**

Juntos se encaminaron hacia la puerta trasera en un cómodo silencio. Algo había cambiado entre ellos e ignorarlo durante toda la noche sería difícil de soportar. Una bomba de tiempo se había instalado entre ambos y la cuenta regresiva acababa de comenzar.

* * *

Cuando Taiki se decidió a avanzaral grupo en donde estaba compartiendo Amy las manos le sudaban y la boca se le secaba constantemente.

Hubiera sido mucho mejor que Seiya siguiera ahí pero cuando dejó de mirar por un par de minutos en su dirección él había desaparecido.

Algo en la mirada de Seiya le había intrigado y preocupado también así que se había decidido a acercarse después de un par de horas de acecho.

Si. El disfraz de vampiro que llevaba puesto calzaba exactamente con la actitud seudo sicópata que había adoptado durante la noche. Pero cada vez que había intentado hablar más privadamente con Amy era rodeada al instante por chicos diferentes que captaban su total atención, dejándole a él solo con las ganas de poder lograr un acercamiento.

Eso le molestaba y le ponía celoso. Si, Taiki Kou estaba celoso y con el paso de la noche su humor no había mejorado. Y la razón era evidente. Amy se veía tan pero tan hermosa vestida así… salida de la fantasía de un libro de historia del siglo XIV y prácticamente todos los hombres querían saber donde había estado escondida esa chica.

Así que antes que alguno de ellos la alejara completamente de su vista Taiki se abrió paso hacia ella.

En cuanto oyó su risa y pudo apreciar de más cerca su rostro los músculos se le agarrotaron. Pero lo peor sucedió después, cuando uno de los chicos le hizo un gesto a Amy preguntándole si podía probar de lo que ella estaba bebiendo y a su vez Amy recibía algo de su vaso. Ambos se miraron y sonrieron a la cámara cuando Yun les capturó en ese íntimo intercambio.

Los colmillos falsos que Taiki llevaba en su boca se le incrustaron en el labio inferior y de dos zancadas ya estaba tras ella.

Yun bajó la cámara y tal vez percibió el aura hostil de Taiki porque hizo un asentamiento hacia Amy para que mirara hacia atrás. La chica se giró en su asiento y se encontró de frente y a muy escasos centímetros con Taiki. Su reacción no se hizo esperar y una sonrisa de alivio y cariño también brotó de sus labios.

**- ¡Hola Taiki!-** susurró contra la pajilla- **me alegra verte-**

Él miró feo a los chicos que estaban a su lado y ellos instantáneamente se alejaron un poco. Yun fotografió eso con una sonrisa cómica oculta tras el lente.

Al no recibir respuesta Amy se puso de pie y enfrentó a un ceñudo Taiki.

**- ¿Qué?-**

**- ¿Por qué te permites beber de los vasos de otros?-**

Yun dejó de revisar sus tomas para prestar más atención a lo que estaba desarrollándose en su presencia. Amy miró hacia el chico con el que había compartido hacía menos de cinco minutos.

**- Sólo quería saber lo que estaba bebiendo eso es todo-**

Taiki le quitó el vaso de la mano.

**- Pues no deberías hacer eso-**

**- ¿Es en serio?-** preguntó Amy mirándole más de cerca. Ese no se parecía en nada a Taiki.

**- Si, es muy en serio-** respondió tirando el vaso a un basurero, haciendo un ruido sordo al chocar en el fondo- **es peligroso-**

Los chicos que habían estado ahí presenciando esa rara escena finalmente decidieron despedirse educadamente y marcharse a otro lugar. Yun se quedó no solo para ver como terminaba eso sino que también para apoyar a Amy. No habían estado haciendo nada indebido después de todo.

Taiki se cruzó de brazos aún pareciendo furioso.

**- ¿Amy acaso no has oído que jamás debes recibirle cosas a personas que no conoces? ¿Qué ocurriría si hubiera puesto algo en la bebida?-**

Yun levantó su propio vaso.

**- Pero estas bebidas las preparamos nosotras-**

Taiki miró hacia ella con cara de disgusto.

**- Disculpa pero esto es una conversación privada-**

**- ¡Hey!- **se molestó Amy de inmediato**- no le hables así. Ella está diciendo la verdad-**

Taiki miró hacia Amy fijamente. Yun dio un saltito para ponerse de pie y se acomodó el traje.

**- No te preocupes Amy comprendí el mensaje, búscame cuando arregles esto. Y tú, Kou-**

Taiki dejó de observar a Amy para prestar atención a Yun. La chica le apuntó con su tridente que había estado recostado sobre sus piernas

**- No te arrojo este vaso en la cara porque tengo la seguridad de que Amy se encargará de hacértelo pagar de alguna manera. No abandonas a una chica durante toda la noche y te acercas después solo para hacerla pasar un mal rato, eso es grosero-**

Dándole una mirada de desprecio se encaminó hacia sus amigos.

Amy puso las manos en ambos lados de su cintura y golpeteó el pie en el suelo. Las palabras de Yun le habían impregnado de valentía y también le habían ayudado a tomar conciencia de la realidad. Taiki había estado lejos la mayor parte del tiempo y cuando finalmente lo hacía no era precisamente con ánimo de compartir sino que de recriminar. Eso la enojaba y le entristecía también.

**- Taiki, creo que estás sobreactuando-**

Él tomó su brazo y bajó la voz.

**- No es bueno que le recibas cosas a cualquier persona, especialmente si son chicos que no has visto antes-**

Amy alzó una ceja.

**- ¿Estás intentando armar una discusión del tema?-**

Claramente Taiki estaba tratando de controlar su temperamento.

**- No, pero…-**

**- Si solo hubieran sido chicas con las que hubieran intercambiado bebidas ¿habrías reaccionado de la misma manera?-**

A pesar de lo pálida que estaba su piel debido al maquillaje las mejillas de Taiki se colorearon de rojo. Amy entrecerró los ojos.

**- Por supuesto- **respondió, a pesar de que su cuerpo le delataba

Pero Amy no cambio su actitud a la defensiva.

**- Vas a tener que encontrar una mejor respuesta. Por lo demás yo no estaba haciendo nada malo-**

Taiki le lanzó una mirada de incredulidad.

**- ¡Estabas teniendo una actitud imprudente!-**

**- ¡No me grites!-** exclamó la chica- **Y** **no me trates de imprudente ¿cómo te atreves?-**

La usual pasividad de Taiki se abrió paso a través de las capas de celos y molestia. Por otro lado su sentido común le estaba advirtiendo que estaban comenzando a llamar la atención de las personas que transitaban a su alrededor así que lo mejor era terminar la plática en otro lado.

**- Creo que los dos nos hemos alterado un poco. Será mejor que vayamos a otro lado a platicar-**

Pero esta vez el efecto de calma que la mayoría del tiempo proyectaba Taiki hacia Amy no dio resultados y se le vio más molesta por la pequeña rabieta de Taiki que había arruinado un momento que podría haber sido el mejor de la noche.

**- Iré a buscar a Thomas. Creo que me marcharé antes de lo previsto-** murmuró Amy pasando por el lado de Taiki en dirección a la pista.

Una tibia mano se agarró a su muñeca. Sus dedos se deslizaron sobre el dorso de ella con delicadeza.

**- Amy…por favor no lo hagas- **

Ella lanzó la mano hacia atrás para alejarla de su agarre.

**- No me has dirigido la palabra en toda la noche y cuando lo haces es para reprenderme y ahora quieres que me quede a oír más de aquello ¿Qué está mal contigo, Taiki?-**

Vio a Thomas platicando con Lita y prácticamente saltó del lado de Taiki para alcanzarle.

**- Thomas sé que eres el anfitrión y no deseo incomodarte pero ¿podrías por favor llevarme a casa? No me siento muy bien-**

Lita y Thomas se miraron sorprendidos.

**- ¿Te duele algo?-** le preguntó su amiga- **tengo medicinas en mi maleta-**

Amy se resistió a las lágrimas que luchaban por abrirse paso. Lo que le dolía no podía ser curado con medicina.

**- No…solo deseo ir a casa**- musitó mojándose los labios

Thomas echó un vistazo a su alrededor y luego le asintió con amabilidad.

**- Claro Amy, sólo déjame coger las llaves del automóvil-**

Caminó en dirección a su habitación. Lita tomó el brazo de Amy

**- Amy que pasa, te conozco algo tienes-**

La chica vestida de pirata se secó una lágrima antes de que el maquillaje se le corriera por completo.

**- Taiki…él…-**

Pero no pudo continuar, por su semblante se notaba que era algo malo. Lita le dio un medio abrazo.

**- No me lo cuentes si no puedes, ya lo entendí. Me iré contigo si lo deseas. Podemos pasar a comer algo y platicar-**

**- No…es la celebración de Rei este día es por ella. Notará si nos ausentamos más de la cuenta-**

Lita rodó los ojos.

**- En ese caso sería Taiki el que debería irse- **

Estaba bastante cabreada de que los hermanos Kou provocaran estos episodios de depresión en sus amigas.

**- Esta fiesta ya no está siendo tan divertida para mí…-**

A pesar de que Lita podía notarlo no quería que su amiga se marchara.

- **Lo siento Amy…pero realmente no me gustaría que te fueras ¿Qué le digo a las chicas cuando pregunten? ¿Y en la mañana cuando no te vean?-**

Amy lo pensó un instante.

**- A quien pregunte le dirás que me he ido a dormir temprano y por la mañana vendré con desayuno, así nadie notará mi ausencia-**

Era un buen plan. Por supuesto la mayoría de las ideas de Amy eran buenas. Lita asintió sabiendo que no podría combatir con la resuelta Amy que estaba frente a ella.

**- Está bien, te cubriré pero tienes que estar aquí mañana-**

En ese instante Taiki apareció ante ellas viéndose francamente triste.

**- Amy lo siento, por favor…-**

La aludida suspiró penosamente. Lita la tomó de la muñeca y la llevó a través de la multitud hacia el estacionamiento. Se plantó frente a ambas en la puerta que estaba abierta.

**- No te vayas, lo siento ¿si? fui un tonto-**

Lita tiró de Amy para sacarla de ahí.

**- Está cansada, déjala ir Taiki-**

Él la tomó de los hombros.

**- Amy, perdón por no acercarme antes y perdón por hacerlo con esa actitud, no intentaba discutir o disgustarte yo solo quería…-**

**- Que querías- **

Taiki intentó concentrarse pero la manera en la que Amy se veía y como le miraba realmente le hacía volar la mente.

**- Quería pasar el rato contigo, charlar…sabes que me gusta estar contigo-**

Los ojos de Amy vibraron.

**- ¿Y solo tuviste esas ganas cuando me viste con otras personas?-**

La voz de Amy se quebró mientras las manos de Taiki se aflojaron a sus lados.

**- La próxima vez que tengas ganas de estar conmigo demuéstralo desde el principio y no cuando sientas una vana amenaza-**

Thomas apareció vistiendo la casaquilla del club de baloncesto sobre su disfraz. Miró de Amy a Taiki y creyó que era conveniente abstenerse de preguntar más.

**- Estoy listo-** espetó Thomas llegando de improviso.

Lita asintió y luego de abrazar a Amy una vez más la dejó partir. Thomas palmeó el brazo de Taiki y le sonrió con comprensión.

**- Lo que sea que haya sucedido será mejor que lo arregles por la mañana. Ahora déjala ir y espera a que ambos se calmen-**

Taiki no despegó su mirada de Amy hasta que ésta fue absorbida por las sombras de la noche ¿Cómo es que lo que prometía ser una gran noche terminaba con él viendo marchar lejos a la chica de sus sueños?

Lita resopló con toda la intención de ser oída.

**- ¿En qué lugar aprendieron ustedes tres a fastidiarlo todo?-**

* * *

Cuando Seiya abrió la puerta para Serena el aire caliente, la música y el ruido les golpeó con fuerza. Si alguien había notado su ausencia seguramente lo habían olvidado bastante rápido. La casa era un tumulto de personas saltando y bailando desenfrenados al ritmo de la música que el encargado contratado por Yaten iba escogiendo con gran habilidad.

**- Vaya…-** murmuró Seiya sorprendido de que aún les quedara energía para seguir festejando. No vio a sus hermanos por ningún lado. Misteriosamente tampoco vio a Amy, ni a Mina correteando alrededor de Thomas. Quizás las advertencias que había intentando inculcar en el cerebro de Yaten no habían servido de nada. Esperaba que la fiesta no terminara en una tragedia.

Al otro lado de la pista, en un rincón vio que ese ridículo cavernícola- _Jay o algo así_- veía a Serena exactamente así, como un cavernícola que anhelaba jalarla de los cabellos y arrastrarla bajo su resguardo.

**- Solo veo a Rei y a Lita-** murmuró Serena levantando bien la barbilla para abarcar la totalidad de la habitación

Fue ahí cuando el chico cavernícola se decidió a ir tras su presa. Se abrió paso entre la multitud con la vista fija solo en Serena. Era desagradable ver las miles de cosas que pasaban por su mirada en ese minuto, cosas que pretendía hacer con ella. Seiya apretó la mandíbula en su dirección y solo un ruidito extraño que nació de la boca de Serena lo desconcentró.

**- Qué-** preguntó mirando su lado- **Qué pasa-**

Serena dio un paso hacia atrás. Quizás debería de haber permanecido afuera…

**- Creo que Jay se dirige hacia acá-**

**- Tiene un flechazo hacia ti-** afirmó sin inflexión en la voz**- se le nota-**

Serena dio otro paso hacia atrás.

**- Pues sea lo que sea me incomoda, especialmente porque creo que Lita siente algo por él-**

Las cejas de Seiya se alzaron debido a la sorpresa.

**- ¿Lita? ¿Cuándo sucedió eso?-**

**- No lo sé, pero lo que si se es que no me agrada-**

**- ¿No te agrada él o que Lita esté interesada en él?-**

Serena torció la boca

**- Creo que las dos cosas. Será mejor que me vaya a otro lado-**

Pero antes de que lograra salir airosa Jay ya estaba frente a ellos.

**- ¡Por fin te encontré!-** exclamó sonriente y desenfadado**- te estaba esperando para bailar otra vez-**

Serena sonrió algo apenada y pensó en que excusa darle. O al menos algo que le diera tiempo para pensar en una.

**- Oh…-** dijo sin saber que decir**- Uhm…Jay, este es Seiya-**

Seguramente Seiya la odiaría por entrometerle en asuntos que involucraran a otro chico y ella pero fue lo único que pudo idear dentro de su nerviosismo. Seiya le dio una mirada desde su altura y más por cortesía que por verdadera amabilidad estiró la mano para estrechársela.

**- Un gusto-** musitó con seriedad

La boca de Jay se abrió un poco y luego se cerró. Era como si los dos estuvieran compitiendo por verse graves.

**- Igualmente-** contestó en el mismo tono

Era la presentación más fría e incómoda de la historia. Jay miró hacia atrás de Seiya, hacia la puerta. Era como si se pudiera ver a su mente sacando algunas conclusiones.

**- ¿Ustedes estaban en el patio trasero?-**

Serena asintió

**- Nos encontramos ahí-**

**- Ya veo- **

Los tres se contemplaron en silencio ninguno sabiendo que más agregar. Serena tenía ganas de huir pero no se quería separar de Seiya aún, Jay se moría de ganas de estar a solas con Serena y demostrarle que sus intenciones eran reales pero tenía la ligera impresión de estar sobrando en ese grupo, mientras que Seiya… Seiya no tenía idea que es lo que realmente quería.

**- ¿Has visto a Mina?-** preguntó Serena luego de un rato de evitar miradas.

**- Desde hace un rato que no le veo. Thomas también la está buscando-**

_Eso era raro… _

Seiya puso las manos a sus costados viéndose aún más imponente.

**- Tampoco veo a ninguno de mis hermanos ¿bombom te parece que los busquemos?-**

Llamarla así le había nacido tan espontáneamente que no pensó el efecto que causaría. Jay frunció el ceño hacia ellos mientras que las mejillas de Serena se tiñeron de un suave rosa.

**- Está bien-** respondió sin levantar la vista otra vez hacia su pretendiente

La mano de Seiya se apoyó en su brazo y la invitó a pasar adelante. Serena le sonrió con una disculpa en los labios a Jay.

**- Te veo luego-**

Ya alejados de él Seiya esquivó los brazos eufóricos de las demás personas ayudando así a Serena a transitar con mayor tranquilidad.

**- Lo siento-** musitó Seiya por sobre la música- **Te pedí que me acompañaras sin saber si querías bailar con él-**

Serena no entendió porque Seiya soltaba tal comentario. Había sido bien clara al señalar que estar cerca de Jay no era la mejor idea.

**- No… en cierto modo me salvaste-**

Una sonrisa sutil de Seiya escapó de sus labios.

Recorrieron la pista de un lado a otro pero no vieron ni a Mina ni a los demás Kou. Hacía tanto calor en el centro de la sala que los guantes de Serena hacían escocer sus manos. Pronto ambos se vieron necesitados de aire así que buscaron un sitio en el cual reposar.

El pasillo que conectaba a la cocina y las escaleras estaba vacío así que sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigieron hacia ahí. Serena se recostó en la pared, ya agotada.

**- No vi a nadie conocido a excepción de Lita y Rei. No se donde pueden estar los demás-**

Seiya se desprendió de parte de la armadura que apretaba en exceso su tórax, quedando solo con aquel metal dorado que rodeaba sus extremidades.

**- A estas alturas pueden estar en cualquier lado-**

Las orejas de conejo de Serena se inclinaron cuando ella agachó la cabeza.

**- Me preocupa un poco Mina…ha estado algo alterada estos días, solo quiero saber que está bien-**

Seiya podía entender su aprehensión. Tenía un sentimiento parecido rondándole los bordes del pecho.

**- A mí quien me preocupa es Yaten…más o menos por la misma razón-**

Los dos se miraron como si compartieran un pequeño secreto, de la nada volvían a tener algo en común además de su desastrosa historia de amor. Ese fue el instante en el que la vibra en el ambiente se volvió difícil de respirar con normalidad y tomaron conciencia realmente de la presencia del otro.

Seiya se aclaró la garganta sintiéndose ansioso de improviso. Serena también se halló más nerviosa de lo habitual en su presencia.

**- Tal vez será mejor que nos separemos, así los encontraremos más rápidos-**

Las luces bajaron volviéndose más tenues. La música cambió a una que hizo ralentizar tanto los aullidos como los movimientos frenéticos de quienes estaban en la pista de baile. Varias parejas que antes no habían estado ahí se unieron y danzaron uno junto a otro casi pareciendo una sola figura.

El corazón de Serena dio un solo salto al verles, dos más al chequear que Seiya también estaba viendo lo mismo y tres palpitaciones electrizantes cuando los ojos de Seiya se posaron sobre los suyos. Él estaba pensando lo mismo que ella y eso terminó por anular todos sus sentidos.

Seiya dio dos pasos grandes, cerrando el espacio entre ellos y estiró la mano con la palma hacia fuera. La estaba invitando a bailar.

Serena de pronto no supo que hacer o más específicamente… sabía muy bien que hacer y también lo que quería hacer, pero no tenía muy claro si debía hacerlo. Pero Seiya estaba aguardando con ojos expectantes y mientras ella lidiaba una verdadera guerra mental de pros y contras, el hombre al cual había destruido hasta hacerlo irreconocible la estaba invitando a vivir tal vez su último baile.

Eso fue todo lo que importó cuando Serena arrancó el guante de su mano derecha y enganchó sus dedos a los de Seiya.

Todas las sonrisas suaves y las palabras educadas quedaron a un lado cuando Seiya sostuvo a Serena pegada a su cuerpo manteniendo una mano en su cintura. Ella recostó su cabeza sobre un lado de su pecho y suspiró como si sintiera alivio puro.

Esa era la maldita cosa con Seiya y lo que seguramente lamentaría en la mañana; mientras más cerca le sentía, más le necesitaba y cuando en un par de horas ya no lo tuviera más…

Seiya se separó ligeramente para mirar a Serena. La observó con detención mientras sus dedos cepillaban la suave tela de su traje una y otra vez, como si pretendiera recordar ese sentimiento antes de que se esfumara. Sus ojos estaban tan abiertos y tan desolados…

**- Quien hubiera podido imaginar…- **murmuró con voz estrangulada- **que bailar con la persona que amo me hiciese sentir tan miserable-**

Los brazos de Serena cayeron a sus lados, inertes.

**- No quiero que seas miserable-**

**- Entonces no te alejes de mí-**

La culpa formó un nudo en la garganta de Serena.

Serena envolvió los brazos alrededor del cuello de Seiya firmemente. Sí él no quería que ella se alejara era exactamente lo que le daría. Lidiaría con las consecuencias después.

Los brazos de Seiya abarcaron toda la cintura de Serena atrayéndola aún más hacia su cuerpo. Apoyó la mejilla en la frente de Serena deleitándose con su aroma, su calidez, su suavidad…

**- Creo…-** murmuró Serena sobre el pecho de Seiya- **que este es el mejor momento que he tenido en mucho tiempo-**

Su cintura se curvó cuando Seiya la presionó más fuerte.

**- Yo también…incluso cuando siento que no volveré a tener uno igual-**

Serena no tenía una respuesta. No tenía respuestas para varias de las cosas que habían estado sucediendo en su vida y en su relación con Seiya. Enterró la nariz bajo la parte de la barbilla de Seiya que rozaba su rostro.

**- Conmigo fuera de tu vida no volverás a tener momentos de dolor…y ya no añorarás vivir instantes como este porque los tendrás todo el tiempo-**

Seiya resopló una bocanada de aire mientras apoyaba ambas manos sobre su espalda.

**- ¿Lo prometes?-**

Serena se inclinó hacia atrás y miró a sus azules y brillantes ojos, tocando cada lado de su rostro con sus manos. Acarició su mandíbula con su pulgar para intentar borrar esa expresión desagarradota que la hacía desear morir con tal de volver a ver a Seiya ser feliz.

Él la atrajo hacia sí sin permiso ni disculpas, tensando los brazos a su alrededor mientras Serena se acurrucó nuevamente bajo su cuello y cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de saborear, de cincelar cada ápice de ese momento.

En el fondo de su alma y por mucho que doliera Serena sabía que iba a desear volver a ese momento cada día de su vida, así que simplemente decidió vivirlo con todo lo que tenía.

Seiya miró por un instante hacia un punto fijo, tal vez a una luz o a alguien en particular aunque nada de eso importaba demasiado. Las luces provenientes del salón principal reflejaron sombras en su rostro y luego de un minuto o dos volvió a cerrarlos muy fuerte.

Una sensación de hundimiento inminente se instaló en Serena. Era agonizante, insoportable ver sufrir así a Seiya sabiendo que ella era la causante de tal dolor y al mismo tiempo…era la única que podía acabar de una vez con él y quitárselo de encima.

**- ¿Seiya estás bien?-**

Hubo una larga pausa antes de que hablara finalmente

**- Nunca he estado mejor antes-**

Volvió a presionar su frente bajo su cuello. Podía sentir que Seiya no estaba siendo sincero.

**- Sabes que en el fondo no saldré totalmente de tu vida. Estaremos dando vueltas alrededor de la vida del otro constantemente. Nos veremos en la escuela y en las reuniones con nuestros amigos…esto no es una despedida-**

Pero él apretó los labios hasta que se le vieron pálidos y sin vida.

**- Sabes que en realidad sí lo es-**

El peso de esas palabras y de la tristeza impresa en ellas, tristeza que ambos compartían, fue tan aplastante que una necesidad incontenible nació en el pecho de Serena. Debía de hacer algo para salvar a Seiya y a sí misma de aquel sentimiento.

Levantó la barbilla y dudó, pues lo que estaba a punto de hacer probablemente lo cambiaría todo, pero con solo un suspiro eliminó sus miedos. Tenía que hacer algo para que cada minuto que quedaba de la noche, cada minuto que estaba robándole al día siguiente valieran la pena y el dolor del presente.

El corazón de Serena latió fuerte cuando tocó el cuello de Seiya con sus labios y luego estampó en él un tierno y suave beso.

Seiya bajó la mirada con sorpresa y luego con temor reflejado en ellos.

**- bombom….-**

Serena se puso de puntillas, aunque gracias a los tacones no tuvo que hacer demasiado esfuerzo y presionó sus labios con los de Seiya con una delicada dulzura. El calor de los labios de Seiya viajó por todo su cuerpo terminando finalmente en sus pies.

Cuando Seiya comprendió que Serena no se separaría tan rápido la atrajo más hacia él. Ahora que ella se había puesto en marcha no pretendía que terminara ahí.

Dando un paso hacia delante logró que la espalda de Serena quedara totalmente pegada a la pared. El beso se hizo más lento y Serena abrió la boca para que Seiya tuviera total acceso a ella. La besó con pasión y con ganas, como si estuviera dejando caer sobre ella todo el amor que le profesaba y que asfixiaba su corazón, pero que sin embargo jamás podría volver a entregarle otra vez.

Serena sentía que Seiya no estaba lo suficientemente cerca, que nunca volvería a estar suficientemente cerca así que sus manos empujaban con frenesí la cabeza y el cuello de Seiya para pegarlo aún más a su boca.

Cansado de tener que estar en tal desigual altura Seiya tomó a Serena por la cintura y la sostuvo en vilo manteniendo bocas fusionadas. Los dedos de Serena se clavaron en su espalda y en su cuello al mismo tiempo para poder sujetarse.

Podrían haber transcurrido minutos u horas o haber estado rodeados de gente o completamente solos pero ninguno de los dos mostró intención de parar con ese torbellino de amor frustrado que les había golpeado en su grado máximo, hasta que finalmente una pequeñísima parte del lado racional del cerebro de Serena decidió hacer acto de presencia. Separándose ligeramente y poniendo los brazos alrededor del cuello de Seiya buscó la voz que había perdido luego de los besos desenfrenados de Seiya.

**- Espera-** susurró con voz ronca**- Espera…esto…nosotros no…-**

_Terminamos. Decidimos dejar de amarnos. Tú no puedes amarme. Yo te pedí que me olvidaras. _Pero nada de eso pudo salir de su boca porque sí lo hacía, si cometía el error de hablar, Serena estaba segura de que el instante más maravilloso vivido hasta ahora terminaría. Y de la manera en la que se estaban besando y tocando, nada de eso parecía tener sentido ya.

Leyendo sus dudas y también sus cavilaciones Seiya se inclinó otra vez hacia ella y esta vez se acerco solo lo suficiente para que sus labios rozaran los de Serena.

**- bombom…si este es el final de nuestra historia, si esto es todo lo que hay para nosotros…-** susurró sobre sus labios- **te juro que lo haré memorable-**

Con la alusión del término que habían usado para describir la fiesta de Rei, Serena enseñó una sonrisa divertida y volvió a caer bajo la prisión que Seiya había construido alrededor de ella.

Antes de que Serena perdiera la facultad de respirar Seiya la dejó otra vez en el suelo y tomó su mano con algo de ansiedad desmedida, entrelazó sus dedos con fuerza y tiró de ella hacia un rumbo incierto. Pero a Serena poco le importaba saber hacia donde se dirigían, mientras Seiya estuviera en ese sitio nada más le parecía concernir.

Salieron del vestíbulo hacia el tumulto y pestañearon al entrar en contacto con las luces fluorescentes.

Seiya tomó las escaleras hacia el segundo piso con Serena cogida de su mano, ante la atenta mirada de más de una persona que les reconoció. Ya arriba y sin la posibilidad de que alguien les estuviera siguiendo los pasos, Seiya tomó a Serena entre sus brazos y volvió a besarla sin necesidad de preámbulos.

Serena pudo vislumbrar entre los besos incesantes de Seiya y el propio latido de su corazón que estaban caminando fuera de las habitaciones de la casa de Thomas. Antes de que Seiya tomara la manilla de la puerta de uno de los cuartos casi estuvo segura de haber visto a Mina y a alguien más en uno de ellos, aunque no estuvo muy segura. El cerebro se le había fundido antes de tocar los labios de Seiya.

Abrió los ojos cuando oyó que Seiya cerraba con llave una habitación desconocida.

Ya solos los dos en ese cuarto las piernas de Serena comenzaron a fallarse seriamente pero Seiya estuvo a tiempo para volverla a sostener entre sus brazos.

Había millones de razones por las cuales no debía de estar en ese cuarto. Otros cientos de millones de razones por las cuales no debía de estar en ese cuarto con un chico y un millar de millones de razones más por las cuales no debía de estar en ese cuarto si ese chico era Seiya, pero ninguna fue suficientemente potente para decirla en voz alta

**- Seiya…-** susurró Serena con el tono tan inseguro como estaba comenzando a sentirse.

Con rapidez Seiya dejó caer los protectores dorados que pendían de sus brazos y lo mismo hizo con las orejas de conejo que a duras penas se sostenían en el cabello de Serena. Ya sin esas molestas cosas sobre su cuerpo Seiya volvió a abrazar a Serena, esta vez con más ternura.

Él sabía lo que Serena pretendía decirle pues eran las mismas cosas que también le torturaban a él.

Pero este era el final, no habría otra oportunidad para ellos, no habría otro instante tan perfecto, tan sublime. Ese era el momento en el que volvería a amar a bombom. Una última vez.

**- Cállate y bésame-**

No dio tiempo para que Serena contestara.

* * *

Yaten oyó ruidos que provenían de un lugar cercano pero tenía los párpados tan pesados que fue incapaz de abrir los ojos o de poner mayor atención al origen del barullo. Mina estaba recostada en diagonal en un coma profundo así que a menos que explotara una bomba en su oído nada le despertaría. Su cabeza colgaba entre el estómago de Yaten y la almohada mientras que su mano estaba férreamente enganchada al cuello del chico como si quisiera retenerlo, ahorcarlo o simplemente acariciarle. Yaten en tanto aún permanecía con la espalda recta sobre el respaldo de la cama y solo mantenía un brazo sosteniendo la espalda de Mina. Así se veían ambos cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y Thomas entró con Rei y Lita escoltándole.

Primero sus ojos se acostumbraron a la escena que había hallado tras esa puerta y luego el rostro palideció y solo pudieron vérsele los ojos verdes inyectados en rabia.

**- ¡Qué demonios!- **gritó sin medir su tono de voz –** ¡Qué es esto!-**

Yaten ahogó un bostezo y abrió los ojos con pesadez. Lo primero que vio fue la mirada desconcertada de Lita, la extraña calma en los de Rei y la furia latente en los de Thomas. La espalda de Yaten tronó cuando se movió luego de horas en la misma posición. Thomas dio dos pasos con los puños apretados a cada lado. Dio un vistazo al cuerpo de Mina y a como sus extremidades de ambos estaban enredadas unas con otras y apretó la mandíbula hasta que los dientes le dolieron.

**- Aléjate de mi novia- **habló sin lugara dudas**- Ahora-**

Quería reclamarle que dejara de hablar tan fuerte pues no quería que Mina se despertara pero luego pensó que tal vez eso le haría enojar aún más y por mucho que eso le causara diversión se abstendría de iniciar una pelea con Mina de por medio. Yaten suspiró casi saboreando lo que vendría a continuación y con cuidado retiró la mano de Mina que pendía de su cuello dejándola sobre la cama. Mina murmuró algo ininteligible y se agarró a un par de sus dedos. Yaten sonrió sabiendo que con eso enojaría aún más a Thomas pero aún así sostuvo esos dedos un instante y finalmente se despegó totalmente de ella.

Puso los pies en el suelo y se tambaleó un poco pero se acomodó con rapidez a estar de pie. Pasó por el lado de Thomas, las chicas y salió de la habitación. Ellos se le unieron en un segundo y antes de que pudiera incluso contar hasta tres Thomas lo empujó contra la pared, haciéndole rebotar un poco. Lita y Rei se miraron con preocupación. Yaten alzó las cejas desafiándole a dar el siguiente paso. _Seiya había tenido tanta razón…_

**- Qué- **le inquirió con mayor soberbia de la habitual**- ¿tienes algo que decirme? ¿O la valentía se te esfumó así como otras cosas más?-**

El puño de Thomas crujió contra su mandíbula y segundos después contra su mejilla. Un tercer golpe dirigido hacia su boca fue tardíamente desviado por Lita, quien agarró el otro brazo de Thomas para tirar de él hacia atrás. Rei en tanto se colocó frente a Yaten para impedir que Thomas decidiera seguir con su golpiza.

**- ¡Thomas! ¡Detente!- **le exigió Lita mientras intentaba con escasos resultados hacerle retroceder**- ¡No!-**

Yaten sintió el sabor metálico y salado de la sangre en su paladar y quiso escupir. La mano de Rei envuelta en su puño era lo único que estaba impidiéndole saltar sobre Thomas y devolverle los golpes con creces. Thomas en tanto se sacudió de los brazos de Lita con los hombros temblándole de ira y miró hacia Yaten con desprecio.

**- Eso es todo lo que tengo que decirte a ti- **pasándole a empujarle una última vez con el hombro Thomas se abrió paso hacia la escalera.

**- Iré tras él antes de que haga otra locura- **gritó Lita mientras corría tras un enojado Thomas.

Rei soltó poco a poco la mano de Yaten y no fue hasta que Thomas se perdió totalmente de vista que se volteó a mirarle. Tomó su rostro con ambas manos y examinó con seriedad las heridas.

**- ¿Estás bien?-**

Yaten se limpió con una manga la sangre que corría de su boca. Se sostuvo la mandíbula pues tenía miedo de que le descolgara.

**- Obviamente no- **murmuró con los dientes apretados

Rei suspiró y le soltó el rostro. Movió la cabeza como si no supiera muy bien qué pensar de lo sucedido.

**- Vamos, creo que vi un botiquín en el baño- **le dijo indicándole el camino

Ambos entraron al cuarto de baño y cerraron con llave. Rei le hizo un gesto a Yaten para que se sentara sobre el retrete mientras ella buscaba entre los cajones de un mueble blanco. Cuando encontró la maletita de primeros auxilios extrajo gasa, alcohol, algodón y algo de ungüento. Se lavó las manos y procedió la limpiar la herida de la boca, que era la que estaba sangrando.

**- Esto arderá bastante-**

Yaten tomó bastante tela de su disfraz entre sus manos y la estrujó con fuerza para soportarlo. Rei vertió alcohol en una mota de algodón y cada vez que procedía a limpiar soplaba aire sobre la herida para aliviar el escozor y el dolor. Cuando terminó de trabajar en esa área Yaten se tanteó el labio inferior. Lo sentía del tamaño de un pomelo muy maduro. Abrió la boca y comprobó su dentadura.

**- Creo que ese imbécil me quebró un diente- **

Rei acercó la mejilla de Yaten a la luz. No presentaba heridas expuestas pero ya estaba comenzando a enrojecerse, al igual que su mentón. Se hincharían totalmente por la mañana.

**- Voy a demandarlo por agresión-**

El tubo de ungüento se hundió cuando Rei lo apretó y extrajo una gran cantidad para esparcir por su boca.

**- En su defensa, tú lo provocaste por partida doble-**

**- ¡Oh!- **exclamó Yaten arrepintiéndose de abrir demasiado la boca puesdolía demasiado-** ¡él me provoca mucho más de lo que imaginas y me he controlado bastante bien!-**

**- Estabas en una cama con su novia. Dime si tú no habrías hecho lo mismo que él-**

Finalmente tomó un trozo de gasa esterilizada y la pegó a la comisura de su boca y un poco más abajo. Rei le miró a los ojos.

**- No reaccionaste-**

Yaten pestañeó no comprendiendo muy bien a qué se refería.

**- Te interpusiste Rei- **respondió ahora con más suavidad**- si lo hubiera hecho te habría lastimado. No podía permitir eso-**

Rei comenzó a guardar los implementos en el botiquín dándole la espalda. Yaten de pronto sintió la imperiosa necesidad de disculparse aunque no sabía porqué.

**- No hicimos nada malo ahí dentro, te lo prometo-**

Hizo hincapié en referirse solamente a la escena de la habitación. Lo de la cocina era algo que aún no podía procesar del todo… Yaten se llevó la mano a la mejilla lastimada y la sostuvo ahí así al menos podía hablar mejor.

**- Al parecer Mina bebió más de la cuenta y se quedó dormida mientras estábamos en la cocina charlando. Cuando la traje a la habitación se arrimó a mí y no quise moverme para no molestarla. Finalmente el sueño me venció-**

Rei se dio la vuelta y recostó parte de la espalda en el lavabo con la vista pegada al suelo.

**- No tienes para que explicármelo-**

**- Pero siento que debo- **replicó

El cabello negro de Rei que en esa ocasión lucía ondeado cubría parte de su rostro y no pudo ver su expresión pero con solo su silenció bastaba para hacerse una idea de lo que estaba pensando.

**- No me crees ¿verdad?-**

**- ¡Eso qué importa Yaten!- **exclamó Rei entre divertida y exasperada

**- Porque no quiero que te marches llevándote una impresión aún peor de mí-**

Los brazos de Rei se cruzaron a la altura de su pecho y cerró los ojos.

**- Te creo- **dijo casi lamentándose de hacerlo**- ¿feliz?-**

Yaten se sintió algo más aliviado.

**- Gracias- **musitó apenas abriendo la boca

Ella se levantó y destrabó la puerta.

**- Bien. Por la mañana estarás listo para competir con Seiya para ver quien tiene los golpes más feos-**

Abrió la puerta sin esperar a Yaten. Éste se levantó con prisa.

**- Yo…-**

**- Probablemente debas tomarte unos analgésicos e intentar dormir- **

Se encontró con él en el vestíbulo de frente otra vez. Su falda de múltiples colores ondeó con cada movimiento de su cuerpo capturando por algunos instantes la atención de Yaten.

**- ¿Volverás a la fiesta?-**

Ella negó.

**- No lo creo. La fiesta está casi acabando y no encuentro prácticamente a nadie así que creo que la noche acabó para mí-**

**- ¿Podríamos hablar antes de eso?-**

La boca de Rei se volvió plana cuando sus labios se apretaron.

**- Te dije que no volvieras a hacerlo a menos que tuvieras una respuesta para mí-**

**- Creo que la tengo-**

Se removió ligeramente incómoda. Yaten frunció el ceño.

**- No, no "creo" Yo la tengo- **aseveró

Miró por sobre su hombro y recordó que cuando había cargado a Mina había divisado unos grandes ventanales que daban paso a una pequeña terraza. Decidió que era el lugar adecuado para tener esa charla.

**- Ven conmigo- **le pidió

Ella aún reticente de seguirle, accedió y le siguió hacia unas ventanas de corredera. Las abrieron y caminaron en silencio en su interior. Había un sofá, dos sillas, una mesa y varias plantas a su alrededor. Yaten invitó a Rei a que tomara asiento y cuando ella lo hizo en el sofá Yaten se le unió. La boca le dolía cada vez más y sentía que los dientes se le comenzarían a caer como granos de choclo pero aún así no podía perder la oportunidad de platicar con Rei. No creía tener otra antes de que ésta se marchara. Se limpió las manos en su toga y se concentró para hallar las palabras adecuadas.

**- Rei…yo no sé como decir esto sin que suene absurdo pero siento que no tendré otra ocasión para hacerlo y como ésta noche es diferente a las demás…-**

Se estaba desviando del tema así que llenó sus pulmones de aire y alzó la vista hacia ella.

**- Estoy enamorado de Mina pero no puedo negar que tengo sentimientos hacia ti que van más allá del cariño o la amistad. Las quiero a ambas-**

El viento sonó por un par de segundos antes de que el lugar volviera a caer en el más completo silencio. _Ya está. Lo había dicho_. Probablemente Rei lo supusiera o quizás no pero que saliera de su propia boca lo había más significativo. Lo había más real. Rei no tuvo otro lugar al cual mirar que a sus manos juntas sobre su regazo.

**- La última vez les juzgué por no ser honestos y sin embargo yo soy el menos honesto de todos ustedes-**

Intentar buscar la mirada de Rei era difícil así que Yaten se concentró en un punto lejano.

**- Estoy enamorado de Mina desde el primer día en que le vi y me enamoré de ti desde el momento en el que aprendí a conocerte. Pensé que ya no me sentía así por ninguna…**

El rostro de Yaten se contrajo.

**- Pero esta semana Mina y yo nos hemos acercado y tú te vas y yo quiero tanto que te quedes. Fue cuando lo noté con mayor intensidad…-**

La cabeza de Rei al fin se alzó. No se veía nada de convencida, ni de complacida.

**- Te acabo de ver durmiendo con Mina, abrazados, juntos ¿y esperas que pueda aceptar como cierto lo que me estás diciendo?-**

Un buen punto para Rei. Yaten aún así defendió a sus emociones, pues eran tan reales como el instante que estaban compartiendo y deseaba que Rei así lo entendiera.

**- Sé que todas evidencias y toda la historia de la humanidad acerca del amor están en mi contra… pero si lo que siento por ti cada vez que te veo, cada vez que pienso en que no te veré Dios sabe en cuanto tiempo más no es amor, entonces me declaro un completo ignorante del tema y definitivamente soy el hermano Kou que nació con ese defecto-**

Ahí estaba la declaración de amor más decente que había logrado hacer en su vida. Debía de sentirse bastante orgulloso de ella pero la expresión de escepticismo en Rei le hacía sentir nada más que dudas.

**- Yaten…agradezco tu honestidad y esos sentimientos que dices tener pero…-**

Yaten se acercó.

**- Yo me merezco algo más que ese medio amor y lo sabes- **

Rei encontró sus ojos con los del chico.

**- Yo merezco ser lo único que esté en el corazón de la persona que me ame. Merezco ser especial para alguien más-**

Él tomó su mano.

**- Si yo te asegurara lo especial que eres para mí y te pidiera que no te fueras…-**

**- Pero no lo harás- **le respondió ella alejándose de su contacto**- porque no serías capaz de pedirme algo tan injusto, algo tan egoísta como eso-**

**- ¿Soy yo la razón por la que te vas?- **preguntó sorprendiéndole

El pecho de Rei se hundió y dudó si responder a eso con la verdad o no.

**- No eres tú el motivo, soy yo. No te culpo por perder la cabeza por Mina y pensar en mí también de esa forma, me culpo a mí misma por ilusionarme contigo y de querer que algo suceda entre nosotros a pesar de conocer tus sentimientos hacia una de mis mejores amigas-**

Su mirada pasó de Yaten al mar que plácidamente bañaba la costa.

**- Me voy porque tal vez si pongo un océano de distancia entre nosotros dejaré de sentirme así-**

Sonrió sin la suficiente fuerza como para convencer a Yaten.

**- Es tonto y penoso enamorarse del chico de otra, especialmente si es el de una amiga-**

**- Yo no soy el chico de nadie- **recalcó con energía-** y que tú me ames…Rei es una de las bendiciones más grandes que he recibido desde que estoy aquí en la tierra y daría todo de mí para poder corresponderte completamente-**

Ella asintió con lentitud.

**- Pero yo no puedo enseñarte a hacer eso, ni puedo esperar a que lo descubras. Si me quedo aguardando por ti…probablemente vea pasar la vida que deseo ante mis ojos sin que tú lo averigües. Y realmente deseo tener una vida. Una propia, una libre de todo esto-**

**- ¿Y qué pasa si averiguo como hacerlo y tú no estás para enterarte?-**

Bajó la vista viéndose afligida.

**- No se si quiero enterarme-**

Los verdes ojos de Yaten decayeron considerablemente. No esperaba esa respuesta.

**- ¿No?- **preguntó con un hilo de voz. Rei negó para afirmar esa negativa.

**- No quiero saber si amas a Mina o a mí. No sé cual de las dos alternativas me pondría más triste-**

Eso dejó sin palabras o respuestas a Yaten. Rei no le estaba rechazando pero tampoco estaba aceptando sus sentimientos. Era más bien un reconocimiento hacia ellos que le dejó un gusto amargo en la boca aún peor que el de la sangre.

**- El mar está muy en paz hoy- **murmuró Rei perdida en sus pensamientos. Yaten reparó en ese detalle y ambos lo contemplaron en silencio un par de minutos.

**- ¿Quieres que bajemos?- **le preguntó al rato. Rei negó pero esta vez Yaten no daría su brazo a torcer tan fácil.

**- Mira. Thomas probablemente me eche de aquí antes de que amanezca y me gustaría saltarme esa humillación de ser posible. Tomemos un par de sacos de dormir y sentémonos un momento en la playa-**

**- No lo sé…- **

Se puso de pie y corrió la ventana.

**- Cámbiate de ropa y salgamos por la puerta trasera-**

Rei le siguió aún sin estar convencida de esa idea.

**- Nos congelaremos ahí afuera-**

**- Considéralo un último favor ¡Rei vamos! no te pediré más nada-**

Ella rodó los ojos y se encaminó hacia el vestíbulo. No podía decirle que no a un hombre herido.

**- Está bien-**

**- Gracias- **sonrió Yaten aunque no por mucho pues la boca le dolía.

Rei se le quedó mirando cuando hizo ese gesto. Era lindo y en cierto modo gratificante que Yaten al fin se hubiera atrevido a confesarle como se sentía y por otro lado no podía pensar en un mejor término de noche que pasar las últimas horas de ésta en su compañía. Ambas cosas la llenaban de felicidad. Pero la sensación de que sería la segunda opción de Yaten eternamente empañaba toda esa alegría. Y por eso es que no podía confiar en su confesión ni permanecer más tiempo a su lado, porque temía y desconfiaba de su propia resolución.

Tal vez por él podría acostumbrarse a ser la segunda opción, a no ser suficiente. Y ella tenía que ser suficiente para alguien, incluso si esa persona no era Yaten y si tenía suerte un océano y un continente de distancia podían ayudar a ambas cosas.

**- Qué- **preguntó Yaten con curiosidad

**- No, nada. Espérame, vuelvo en diez minutos-**

* * *

Seiya volvió a asegurar la puerta antes de dar un paso hacia Serena. Frotó su rostro con sus pulgares tranquilizadoramente antes de volverla a besar, presionando de paso su tonificado cuerpo contra el de ella. Las manos de Serena recorrieron primero sus hombros y luego su abdomen que se marcaban debido a la camisa delgada que traía puesta, haciéndolo temblar y suspirar a la vez.

Había estado enamorado de esa mujer desde que podía recordar ¿Cómo es que aún era la única que podía afectarle de esa manera?

Besó con especial atención su labio inferior y ella enredó sus manos en su cabello y no pudo evitar hacerla retroceder hasta que la tuvo contra la puerta, presionándola férreamente a su propio cuerpo. Serena suspiró y le acercó con sus delicados dedos y Seiya sintió la burbujeante felicidad abriéndose paso al entender que bombom amaba besarle tanto como él a ella.

Seiya flexionó sus rodillas y la envolvió fuertemente en sus brazos levantándola de sus pies. Serena envolvió sus piernas alrededor de Seiya y pasó las manos por su pecho, dejándole la piel de gallina en cada parte que tocaba, cada toque era como si se quemara ligeramente, pero de una buena manera. Pero Serena también le ponía nervioso, no sabía si lo que estaban haciendo era lo correcto. No quería arruinar las cosas más de lo que ya estaban.

Seiya se alejó de sus labios, plantando pequeños besos en sus mejillas, en su nariz, en su frente y la dejó otra vez en el suelo, dándole algo de espacio.

La mirada de Serena fue primero hacia sus pies y la mantuvo ahí el tiempo suficiente para volver a Seiya loco de la curiosidad hasta que ella descansó sus manos en el estómago de Seiya y le hizo retirarse levemente. El chico dio dos pasos hacia atrás y los brazos de Serena cayeron a su costado. El corazón de Seiya martilleó dentro de su pecho doliendo un poco de paso.

Seguramente Serena ya había comprendido lo lejos que habían llevado la situación y le pediría que se fuera… y tendría que hacerlo. Por el bien de ambos. Le mataría salir de esa habitación sin ella.

Pero Serena alzó la vista hacia él, sus ojos celestes tan abiertos como era posible. Se mordió el labio un par de segundos pareciendo nerviosa por algo. Definitivamente algo la estaba alterando.

**- ¿bombom estás bien?-** preguntó Seiya aún con más curiosidad y un toque de preocupación también.

Las manos de Seiya quisieron otra vez alcanzarla para tranquilizarla, para alejar cualquier pensamiento que estuviera haciéndola verse así de vulnerable, pero un movimiento de Serena lo detuvo.

Con cuidado y lentitud Serena giró su cabeza hacia su propio cuerpo mientras sus manos buscaban a ciegas algo que al parecer era difícil de encontrar. Cuando finalmente lo hizo volvió a encontrarse con la mirada de Seiya y asintió para responder a su pregunta.

Seiya oyó el ruido de la cremallera del traje de Serena abrirse y segundos después su disfraz caía al suelo, arremolinándose alrededor de sus pies. Seiya la miró en su sujetador strapless color negro, ropa interior a juego, tacones del mismo color y miles de pensamientos de los que no podía sentirse completamente orgullosos cruzaron por su cabeza. Luego con la misma prestancia ella se deshizo de sus botas de tacón.

Había visto antes a Serena vestida de manera sensual e incluso en bikini en la playa pero verla así era…

Los recuerdos de aquella tarde en su apartamento cuando había tenido que rechazar a Serena para que ella no descubriera que portaba ese anillo volvieron a su cabeza golpeándolo hasta noquearlo por varios segundos. Inmediatamente Seiya retrocedió varios pasos hasta que sus pantorrillas chocaron con el borde de la cama.

No podía continuar en esa habitación con Serena luciendo así. Ella estaba vulnerable, ¡habían roto! sería como aprovecharse de ella y Seiya jamás en la vida podría hacerle algo así. Eso no era ni de cerca lo que había tenido planeado cuando le señaló a Serena que haría que su noche fuera memorable y que ella lo hubiera malinterpretado le hacía sentir avergonzado y muy poco considerado.

**- bombom…-** habló mientras intentaba no distraerse con la visión de su cuerpo escasamente cubierto- **yo…no…-**

El rostro de Serena primero se enrojeció y luego palideció. Vio dolor y vergüenza en ellos.

**- ¿Ya… no…no me deseas?-**

_¿Era algún tipo de broma macabra del destino o algo así?_ ¿Por qué las únicas dos veces en la que bombom le había hecho esa pregunta la respuesta tenía que ser tan complicada? la plática de aquel día se repitió una y otra vez hasta que la realidad y los recuerdos se entremezclaron en su cabeza confundiéndole e impidiéndole distinguir que instante pertenecía a uno y otro. Se parecían tanto ambas situaciones que si no reía era solo porque estaba demasiado anonadado, nervioso, ansioso, deseoso de ella que casi no podía respirar.

**- bombom te he deseado toda mi vida, incluso cuando aún no te conocía…no es eso…yo no quiero que pienses que estaba intentando que…-**

Ella levantó uno de sus pies para salir de su traje sin tropezarse y avanzó hacia Seiya con timidez. Ella tenía que ser irreal, era imposible que una belleza así fuera terrenal, era un sueño, una visión que dolía solo con verla…pero no podía. Serena miró hacia su cuerpo evaluándolo críticamente.

**- Sé que no luzco como una súper modelo pero…-**

El corazón de Seiya de detuvo tan abruptamente que se asustó de su propia reacción ¿Ella realmente había dicho eso?

**- ¿Qué acabas de decir?-** preguntó con voz algo brusca caminando hacia ella

Serena se sonrojó levemente, viéndose tan adorable y dulce que inmediatamente la molestia que había sentido por ella desapareció. Frunció el ceño mientras se concentraba. Seiya aguardó a unos pasos de distancia.

**- No soy perfecta, lo capto y estoy casi segura de que en tu vida conoces y conocerás a chicas más deslumbrantes que yo. Además…se que después de las cosas que nos hemos dicho y hecho esto es lo último que deberíamos estar considerando…-**

Levantó la vista para verle.

**- Pero creo que si me rechazas esta vez…si me rechazas nuevamente…no creo que pueda recobrarme de eso…-**

Sus ojos brillaron de la manera en la que Seiya sabía que lo hacían cuando había lágrimas en ellos. La angustia y el debate moral de Seiya alcanzaron niveles más allá de la lógica. Se quedó ahí viéndole sin siquiera ser capaz de pestañear con la lengua pegada al paladar.

Serena finalmente se limpió con rapidez una lágrima que se había escapado y asintió para sí, comprendiendo el silencio de Seiya. Retrocedió, se dio la vuelta y recogió su traje del suelo para salir lo antes posible de ahí y olvidar que había sido rechazada dos veces por el hombre que amaba. Pero antes de que tomara la manilla entre sus dedos los brazos de Seiya la envolvieron con fuerza y apretaron su cintura.

**- Espera bombom no te vayas…-**

El aliento de Seiya hizo cosquillear su nuca haciendo que otra lágrima surgiera de improviso.

**- Por favor Seiya…déjame ir antes de que pierda la poca dignidad que me queda-**

Pero él no cedió y solo la acerco aún más. Seiya descansó su barbilla en el hombro de Serena.

**- Estoy aterrado-** le confesó en un susurró- **me tienes muerto del susto desde que puse un pie en esta casa…porque sabía que tú estando cerca harías cortocircuito a mi resolución. Y bastó un par de minutos a tu lado para que sucediera exactamente lo que temía-**

El cuerpo de Serena se tensó y Seiya aprovechó ese momento para voltearla y poder mirarla de frente. Descansó su frente en la de ella.

**- ¿Qué no lo entiendes bombom? Si le ordeno a mi cerebro que se apague y me doy chance de hacer lo que realmente quiero hacer… seré yo el que jamás pueda recobrarse después-**

Serena se humedeció los labios ante la atenta mirada de Seiya.

**- ¿Y qué es lo que realmente quieres hacer?-**

Los labios de Seiya rozaron los de Serena. Una pequeña risa traviesa se vio en ellos. Un vistazo del antiguo Seiya se dejó ver por escasos segundos.

**- Quiero lanzarte a esa cama y no dejarte ir jamás-**

**- Pues hazlo- **le inquirió, sonando más a un ruego que a una exigencia

Volvió a besarla y a alzarla del suelo mientras las piernas de Serena lo rodeaban con fuerza. Pero al rato se alejó luciendo más torturado que antes. Serena acarició su rostro haciendo que cada pequeña arruga de preocupación desapareciera.

**- Esta es una despedida-** le dijo Serena**- tú lo dijiste-**

La mirada de Seiya fue de sus labios a su rostro.

**- Estamos a un paso de que esto se transforme en algo más que una despedida-**

Seiya caminó hacia el borde de la cama y se sentó pesadamente. Por supuesto que sería más que de una despedida. Cuando viera el rostro de Serena iluminado por los rayos del sol a la mañana siguiente no podría separarse de ella otra vez. Moriría eso era seguro. Había sobrevivido a una despedida…con dos definitivamente estaría tentando a la muerte.

La cabeza de Seiya cayó hacia delante, derrotado por las circunstancias. Serena se acercó sigilosamente hacia él y se detuvo frente a él sin tocarle, sin presionarle. Abrió la boca, la cerró, lo intentó nuevamente y otra vez fracasó.

**- Hace una hora me confesaste lo mucho que te dolió cuando no te elegía, cuando no me decidía por ti…-**

Armándose de valor dijo las palabras.

**- Pues esta noche te escojo a ti, solo a ti. No a Yaten ni a ningún otro chico que puedas imaginar. Déjame decidir, déjame caminar hacia ti, por favor…-**

Literalmente dio el último paso que faltaba para estar lo suficientemente cerca de Seiya como para tocar su cabello así que lo hizo. Era tan sedoso como lo recordaba. Seiya atrapó su mano y besó sus nudillos uno a uno, con devoción. Estaba pasando de la excitación del momento, a la sorpresa y ahora a la rabia. Estaba molesto consigo mismo, de su debilidad, de su capacidad para mentir y engañarse a sí mismo cuando se trataba de bombom. De lo poco que valoraba su propia existencia cuando Serena estaba cerca suyo. Era vergonzoso reconocer que ya no añoraba una despedida, sino un comienzo con ella.

**- Hace menos de una hora estaba reconociendo no poder amarte como antes y ahora que te tengo en mis brazos lo único que quiero es que me creas cuando te digo lo mucho que te deseo, lo mucho que te sigo amando a pesar de todo…-**

Buscó con su otra mano la de Serena y sostuvo ambas aún sin levantar la vista.

**- Mi palabra no vale nada cuando se trata de ti-**

Tiró de ella hacia su cuerpo inclinándola hacia delante. La miró fijamente.

**- Yo no valgo nada cuando se trata de ti-**

Y así sin más tomó una decisión. La tomó de la cintura y la arrastró hacia su regazo besándola lentamente. Cuando Serena pasó las manos por el pecho de Seiya sintió como su corazón saltaba con firmeza pero no supo distinguir si era por el hecho de estar besándose así o porque aún no estaba convencido de querer tenerla cerca.

**- Estas besando a tu ex novia, a la que no puedes amar- **

Serena lo pronunció con un tinte de duda, para darle una nueva oportunidad de salida. Pero Seiya recorrió su espalda una y otra vez mientras pensaba en una respuesta. Ya no se veía atormentado, más bien resignado. Tampoco era una situación enteramente estimulante.

**- Corrección-** respondió finalmente- **Estoy besando a mi ex novia, a la que no puedo dejar de amar-**

Los brazos de Serena se anclaron en su cuello.

**- ¿Y cual es la diferencia?-**

**- Creo que con la primera podría hacer el amor sin consecuencias, a la segunda…definitivamente no-**

Las mejillas de Serena enrojecieron e inmediatamente la sintió retraerse. La actitud de Serena lo confundía hasta la médula. De pronto parecía una mujer decidida y al rato una niña asustadiza. No sabía con que tipo de chica estaba tratando.

**- bombom…lo siento yo…-**

Pero ella movió la cabeza y sonrió de lado antes de tomar su camiseta por los bordes y levantarla para dejar al descubierto su torso. Era curioso que ambos se hubieran visto así antes pero que jamás antes hubiera significado tanto. Serena trazó cada músculo, cada tendón de Seiya con su dedo hasta que lo posó sobre su barbilla y la levantó para dejarle en el ángulo exacto para besarle.

**- Antes de que comenzara la fiesta me prometí ser alguien diferente-**

Eso intrigó a Seiya

**- Alguien diferente como-**

**- Alguien como mi disfraz-** murmuró sobre sus labios

Él asintió y apoyó una de las manos en la cama.

**- ¿Así que soy algo así como un experimento de una noche?-**

Alzó una ceja hacia Serena

**- Yo creo que tú eres mi propia consecuencia imposible de resistir-**

Y esta vez fue Serena quien le besó hambrientamente haciendo que Seiya recostara la espalda sobre la cama. Seiya estaba casi seguro de que murió un par de segundos mientras Serena mordía su cuello traviesamente. No supo qué espíritu seductor y desinhibido se había apoderado de su bombom pero lo que sí estaba seguro era que si se hubiera desatado con otra persona- _con otro chico_- le habría matado con sus propias manos sin importar lo que pudieran decir acerca de su impulsividad. Lo que le llevó a hacerse otra pregunta

**- Si no hubiera si yo…-** preguntó entre suspiros**- ¿habrías puesto en práctica tu plan con alguien más?-**

El cuerpo y el rostro de Serena se congelaron y su mirada llameó de un instante a otro. Seiya supo que había dicho algo indebido al segundo de haberlo soltado.

**- ¿Con quien crees que estás tratando?-** le preguntó Serena queriendo salir de su regazo pero Seiya la sujeto con fuerza**- ¿Crees que porque elijo un disfraz así me transformo inmediatamente en una chica fácil?-**

**- No quise decir eso-**

**- Pues eso es lo que claramente se entiende de tu comentario-**

Seiya la tomó de la cintura y rodó con ella cerniéndose sobre ella. Serena se removió entre enojada y ofendida hasta el punto de las lágrimas.

**- bombom lo siento me expresé mal no quise ofenderte-**

Pero ella volteó el rostro para no verle. Seiya apoyó la frente en su cuello.

**- bombom, mírame-**

La vena de la frente de Serena sobresalía, dando muestra de su enfado.

**- ¿Eso es lo que hizo ella?-**

La pregunta de Serena lo desconcertó. Soltó un poco su muñeca pero Serena no hizo el amague de querer liberarse.

**- ¿Eso hizo la chica con la que estuviste esa noche?-**

Seiya retrocedió hasta terminar de rodillas frente a ella. Jamás habían hablado de esa noche más allá de lo que Seiya le había comentado. Serena no había hecho preguntas debido a la consternación del momento pero ahora parecía estar dispuesta a enterarse de todo. Serena se apoyó en sus dos manos para sentarse.

**- Ella…Kara y yo…no pasó nada ya te lo dije. Te lo habría dicho-**

Y eso era cierto. Pero la mirada de Serena seguía siendo de fuego. Seiya intentó un acercamiento arriesgándose a ser rechazo o peor aún lastimado. Serena parecía un felino a punto de dar un salto.

**- ¿Estás celosa?-**

Sabía que no debería haber elegido justamente esa pregunta pero era tenía que reconocer que era un chico que tenía el corazón destrozado por no estar con la mujer que ama. Al menos saber que aún despertaba esos sentimientos en ella servían de consuelo. Tal vez la miseria que sentía era mutua.

**- ¿Que si estoy celosa?-** preguntó Serena con un borde de rabia en la voz**- ¡claro que sí, idiota!-**

Agarró la colcha de la cama y se cubrió con ella.

**- Llegas a la casa de mi amiga diciendo haber estado con otra chica, usando el peor inicio de frase de todos los tiempos para terminar conmigo ¡Y pretendas que no me sienta así! ¿Sabes cuantas veces he pensado en lo que sucedió contigo y esa chica?-**

Seiya negó, francamente paralizado.

**- ¡Pues muchas veces!-** se contesto a ella misma- **No solo me pasé tres días sin comer ni dormir intentando asimilar el hecho de que ya no podías amarme…sino además sacando de mi cabeza la idea de que había bastado un par de horas con otra mujer para que te dieras cuenta de que yo no valía suficientemente la pena-**

Se ajustó la colcha más para tener algo que hacer para evitar su mirada que para cubrirse, después de todo Seiya ya le había visto totalmente. Seiya se movió hacia ella sin importar si le recibía y no. Tomó su mano y le obligó a mirarle.

**- ¿Es por eso que estabas tan tímida antes? ¿Creías que una noche con una chica me haría olvidar toda una vida de amor por ti?-**

Los hombros de Serena se hundieron.

**- Esta también es solo una noche Seiya…así que no lo sé…-**

Y ahí estaba otra vez su bombom, la de siempre. La chica que no tenía idea de lo que producía en los demás, la chica que no tenía idea la manera en la que los demás la percibían. Seiya la abrazó y juntos se recostaron sobre las almohadas. La mantuvo entre sus brazos por tiempo indefinido, acariciando a intervalos su espalda y sus brazos.

**- ¿Sabes lo que diferencia la noche con Kara a esta noche, a todas las noches?-**

Serena alzó la cabeza y quedaron a la misma altura la vista recta en sus ojos.

**- No voy a mentirte bombom…yo podría haber tenido sexo con Kara esa noche. Estaba tan triste y tan amargado porque sentía que ya no te importaba que habría hecho lo que fuera por volverme a sentir vivo. Y ella estaba dispuesta a hacer eso por mí…no me lo dijo directamente pero lo comprendí-**

A pesar de que el rostro de Serena parecía a punto de enfermarse Seiya continuó.

**- Y ella podría haberme hecho sentir bien. Es guapa, simpática y divertida…lo habríamos pasado genial ¿Pero y luego qué? Habría tenido que levantarme al día siguiente a encontrarme contigo, sintiéndome repugnante por dentro hasta que habría terminado diciéndote que había utilizado a una chica para intentar no sufrir por ti. Honestamente ¿habrías podido volver a mirarme a la cara?-**

Serena unió sus manos y las recostó sobre la almohada frente a ella.

- **Me habría costado bastante no pensar en ti como un mal hombre-** confesó

Seiya asintió

**- Pues yo me habría sentido igual hacía mi persona. No solo habría tenido que lidiar con el hecho de que había roto tu corazón sino que además el de Kara-**

La boca de Serena se cerró con fuerza.

**- ¿Ese fue tu único impedimento?-**

Seiya se movió para acercarse a Serena. Ahora compartían una sola almohada.

**- ¿Me estás preguntando si Kara me atrae?-**

El solo oír su nombre hacía que Serena sintiera un gusto amargo en la garganta. Seiya suspiró y llevó una mano a la mejilla de Serena.

**- Ella me atrae-** dijo con algo de timidez. Los ojos de Serena se mantuvieron abiertos a pesar de que lo único que quería esconder el rostro y llorar.

**- Y durante estas semanas en las que hemos estado separados he intentado imaginarme junto a otra persona, junto a ella…y siempre llego a la misma conclusión: no es tú-**

Pegó su frente a la de Serena.

**- Ninguna es tú y eso es obvio…pero no es solo eso. Yo no puedo ser yo sin ti a mí alrededor. Y sé que he cambiado y que parte de ese cambio se ha producido porque tú también lo has hecho pero cuando te veo… veo a la niña de coletas que me robó el corazón en ese aeropuerto y cuando me veo en tus ojos como ahora…puedo ver que el chico que luchó incansablemente hasta conquistarte aún está en algún lado, un poco perdido y algo difuso pero está ahí, esperando, aguardando a que tú también saques a la Serena que amo a flote**-

Los brazos de Serena se abrazaron a Seiya. Él le estaba reconociendo que sí sentía algo por esa chica. No algo romántico pero sí algo. Nunca antes habían mantenido una plática así de abierta y honesta. Quizás el antiguo Seiya nunca habría sido capaz de decirle algo así y la antigua Serena jamás habría sido capaz de soportar oírlo o decir lo que diría a continuación.

**- Seiya yo…-**

El chico subió su barbilla y le examinó.

**- Dime bombom. Puedes decirme lo que sea-**

Ella asintió y en realidad sabía que era así. Pero tenía miedo de lo que sucedería cuando Seiya lo oyera. Se mordió el labio.

**- Hay un chico que…-**

El pecho de Seiya se infló y Serena puso la mano sobre él.

**- Detente y déjame terminar ¿si?-**

La mandíbula de Seiya tronó por la presión ejercida. Serena acarició su pecho como si estuviera tranquilizando a una fiera.

**- Su nombre es Lucio y es compañero clases de Thomas y mío del club de fotografía-**

Por supuesto Seiya no dijo nada acerca de su conocimiento de la existencia del chico. Quería saber hasta que punto ella se extendía. Alzó la vista tentativamente.

**- Él tiene algo especial que me cuesta mucho definir…-**

Para su salud mental esperaba que Serena pudiera hacerlo. A pesar de la turbación que estaba sintiendo Seiya corrió los dedos por la espalda de Serena para alentarla a continuar.

**- Es como si… ¿has intentado mantener separados dos trozos de imán?-**

No lo había hecho pero sí había visto el resultado. La plática estaba poniéndose más y más interesante…

**- Vuelven a juntarse-** respondió mientras acariciaba su mejilla con un pulgar**- ¿eso es lo que sientes por él? ¿No puedes mantenerte alejada de él?-**

La respuesta de Serena definiría si salía o no corriendo de la habitación para golpear a ese sujeto.

**- No, no-** dijo Serena moviendo levemente la cabeza- **no es que necesite verle o estar cerca todo el tiempo, pero cuando él está alrededor simplemente… ¿es estúpido cierto?-**

Una risotada seca brotó del pecho de Seiya.

**- Puedo encontrar varias otras palabras para definir eso que te sucede-**

Seiya se recostó de espaldas y puso un brazo sobre sus ojos. Estaba intentando por todos los medios no comenzar a ver todo rojo. Serena se afirmó en un codo para inspeccionarle.

**- ¿Seiya?-**

**- Dime bombom, estoy oyendo-**

Serena se recostó sobre su pecho.

**- Se me haría más fácil si me miraras-**

Otro suspiro de Seiya cortó el ambiente cuando bajó el brazo y dejó al descubierto su rostro.

**- Lo siento…solo estoy intentando no volverme loco-**

Aunque Serena sabía que no era tiempo de sonreír no pudo evitar enseñar una sutil sonrisa.

**- ¿Estas celoso?-**

**- Condenadamente celoso-** masculló entre dientes

Ella se arrastró hasta quedar parcialmente recostada sobre Seiya.

**- No lo estés, ya sabes él no es tú-**

**- ¿estás intentando ser graciosa?-** preguntó el con un poco de diversión en la voz**- Porque ahora perdí la cuenta de cuantos son los chicos que están intentando ser el siguiente señor Tsukino-**

Ella movió la cabeza incrédula.

**- Las cosas no son así…-**

Seiya tomó de la cintura a Serena y la dejó junto a él. Sostuvo su rostro de tal manera que ella no desviara la vista de sus ojos.

**- A veces me gustaría por un instante que te vieras como lo hace todo el mundo. Así me habría ahorrado varios dolores de cabeza-**

No supo que decir a esa petición. Ella realmente creía que la gente exageraba cuando se referían a su persona. Revoloteó los ojos hacia un lado.

**- De todas maneras ya no tendrás ese problema…tú y yo ya no estamos juntos así que…-**

Seiya soltó sus mejillas pero no dejó de acariciarlas con algunos de sus dedos.

**- Tienes razón…nosotros terminamos-** respondió de forma seria

Si antes Seiya creía que esa era su despedida con cada segundo que pasaba cerniéndose sobre el cuerpo de Serena su corazón lo hacía sentirse más y más cerca de ella. Tenía razón cuando le había dicho que probablemente nunca podría superar esa noche.

Pero Serena también parecía notar la nueva electricidad que vibraba en el ambiente haciendo que sus terminaciones nerviosas pudieran incluso captar el cambio en la respiración de Seiya y las variaciones de su corazón como si estuvieran comenzando a conectarse a un nivel que nunca antes habían alcanzado ¿Cómo entonces podían asegurar tan tajantemente que era el fin si ante sus ojos se estaba haciendo paso un nuevo comienzo?

**- Algo ha cambiado**- susurró Seiya rozando su nariz con la de Serena.

**- Lo sé**- murmuró Serena sobre los labios de Seiya.

Seiya movió las manos hacia su espalda, luego hacia su cadera y después hacia su pecho. Con dedos temblorosos pasó algunos dedos por el sujetador de Serena amando la sensación del material del encaje. Besó su cuello, sus hombros el centro de su pecho y su estómago, haciendo que la espalda de Serena se arqueara con cada toque. La respiración de Serena se agitaba conforme Seiya la tocaba con más desesperación. Él levantaba constantemente la cabeza para saber si Serena seguía queriendo ir más allá y cada vez que veía su sonrisa el hambre de Seiya crecía.

Seiya se apartó un par de segundos y cuando volvió solo vestía un par de boxer negros. Subió a la cama y besó a Serena tan ferozmente que probablemente sus labios arderían por la mañana.

Las manos de Serena recorrieron la espalda de Seiya de arriba abajo marcando su piel suavemente con sus uñas causando en Seiya una mezcla de cosquillas y ardor.

**- Te deseo tanto bombom…-** susurró en su oído

Sintió el corazón saltándose uno o dos latidos. Estaba tan emocionado y nervioso a la vez que estaba seguro podría sufrir un derrame ahí mismo sobre ella. Llevó la mano hacia la espalda de Serena y buscó el broche de su sujetador, tiró de él y lo abrió. Cuando oyó el clic miró a Serena a los ojos. Quería hacerla sentir cómoda y a gusto con su tacto pero con bombom no podía confiar ni siquiera en sí mismo para ello.

**- Por favor dime si te hago sentir incómoda-**

Serena asintió sonrosada lo que la hacía ver aún más hermosa pero fue ella misma la que corrió el sujetador hacia un lado para dejar su pecho expuesto. Seiya tragó con dificultad negándose a mirar hacia abajo. Había tenido clases de biología, anatomía humana y lo demás pero mirar a bombom así…

**- ¿Seiya?-** le llamó Serena para sacarlo de su ensimismamiento. Seiya pestañeó repetidas veces.

**- Lo siento bombom…solo estoy tratando de lidiar con mis propias emociones-**

Serena tomó sus mejillas y las atrajo hacia su rostro. Seiya le sonrió

**- No sé como demostrar lo mucho que quiero esto sin que eso signifique pasarte a llevar**-

Esa confesión le hizo sonrojarse por primera vez en la noche.

**- Yo no quiero faltarte el respeto y a la vez quiero hacerte tantas cosas irrespetuosas ¿estoy desvariando? Lo siento me siento como un niño de octavo grado y…-**

La boca de Seiya fue sellada de un beso incapacitante que le hizo prácticamente rogar por un poco de oxígeno. Sin separarse de él, Serena frotó su nariz en su cuello.

**- Cállate y bésame ¿recuerdas?-**

Seiya asintió y sonrió como el Seiya de siempre o más bien el de antes. Así que con nuevo valor adquirido Seiya admiró a Serena tal como había querido hacer. Bombom era perfecta, todo en ella era absolutamente perfecto y siseó al percatarse que las veces en las que había pasado por su cabeza la imagen de Serena así ni siquiera le había hecho justicia. Con uno de sus pulgares acarició la parte baja de uno de los pechos de Serena conteniendo un poco la respiración mientras Serena dejaba salir todo el aire que tenía en sus pulmones.

**- Eres perfecta bombom, nunca lo dudes otra vez-**

Recorrió con sus manos su cuerpo regocijándose por la sensación de piel bajo sus manos besándola apasionadamente de paso. Esta vez sin dudar enganchó sus pulgares a su ropa interior y la bajó lentamente mientras Serena apretaba los dedos en su espalda. La besó bajando por su cuerpo y mordisqueó bajo su ombligo haciéndola gemir.

Después se dedicó solo a observarla. Era pura y completa perfección yaciendo ahí desnuda y vulnerable. En ese momento Seiya supo sin lugar a dudas que jamás podría volver a mirar a otra mujer sin compararla con la imagen de Serena mientras yacía ahí sonrojándose más y más. Obviamente estaba avergonzada de que la estuviera mirando desnuda por primera vez.

**- Eres como un ángel**- susurró con veneración

Serena sonrió y sostuvo su mano alrededor de su nuca para guiar su boca directo a la suya. Seiya sintió su corazón hinchándose mientras le besaba. Le hubiera encantado sentir el suave cabello de bombom entre sus dedos pero la trenza que pendía en la parte baja de su no se lo permitía.

Buscó su mirada en una especie de aceptación y comprensión.

**- Te amo bombom, te amaré siempre-**

Su voz sonó tan sincera, tan rotunda que Serena tuvo que pestañear para eliminar las lágrimas de sus ojos.

**- Te amo también Seiya, por siempre-** admitió, dejando que el río de emociones se desbordara y atravesara las murallas que por tantas demás había estado construyendo para dejar a Seiya a un lado mientras sus cuerpos se deslizaron una contra el otro.

*****SyS*****

Holaaaaa a todossssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss! Extrañé publicar y leer sus comentarios y les agradezco infinitamente la espera! he vuelto después de un tiempo básicamente por una buena razón. Y una simple y compleja a la vez... No sabia como terminar con este capítulo, fue terrible se los aseguro! me encontré en una de las grandes encrucijadas de mi historia! Un punto decisivo; Revivir o no la historia de Serena y Seiya.

Si les soy honesta terminé este capitulo hace dos semanas pero con un final totalmente diferente (No les contaré cómo porque le restaría de magia a este capitulo) pero algo si era claro: No había posibilidad de un reencuentro entre Serena y Seiya, no después de todo lo que se habian dicho y hecho, era una inconsecuencia entre los personajes y conmigo misma. ¿Donde dejaba el discurso de Seiya y el tiempo que llevó a Serena recuperarse del golpe? ¿En donde dejaba el dolor de los personajes?

Pero hace como una semana leyendo un libro un espíritu romántico me poseyó y lo cambié totalmente todo, más bien borré parte de la trama y lo reescribí desde el principio. Si! Lo hice! ¿Y por que? Aún no lo sé. La situación en la que están Sere y Seiya es exactamente en la que estoy yo si lo aplico a la historia. No sé si esto signifique una reconciliación temporal, permanente o una despedida entre ambos , pero me quedo con algo que Seiya le dijo a Serena mientras platicaban "Nadie puede amar como ellos dos lo hacen". Y es por eso mismo que amamos leer historias de ellos y a pesar del dolor, las lágrimas, las peleas y y la rabia que nos da como se comportan la mayoría del tiempo seguimos deseando verles juntos, al igual que ellos mismos anhelan su mutua compañía. Ahora les tocará lidiar con la segunda parte de esa frase ¿Esa facilidad que tienen para hacerse dañó será más fuerte que el amor que se tienen o simplemente sucumbirán a un inevitable final sin vuelta atrás? Ni yo misma lo sé aún.

Hay tanto que comentar de lo que pasó en este capítulo! Pero más que hacer un recuento de lo que ya leyeron me encantaría saber que piensan acerca de algunas cosas que sucedieron a lo largo de ella y lo que sucederá en el próximo capitulo:

¿El consejo que Yaten le dio a Seiya habrá sido el gran detonante en su cambio de actitud?

¿Y las pláticas de Yaten y Mina antes y después de la fiesta? ¿Qué diferencias notan en ambas? ¿Y qué diferencias notan en la actitud de Mina cuando está con Yaten y cuando está con Thomas? ¿Lo que hizo Mina es o no justificable? ¿Debería decírselo a Thomas? ¿Quién está actuando mal en este- otra vez- triángulo?

El interés de Jay hacia Serena es bastante extraño; De no tomar en serio a ninguna chica de pronto está casi obsesionado con ella...

La charla de Serena y Seiya ¿Fue finalmente honesta? ¿Y qué les pareció como acabaron? ¿Realmente se lo esperaban? ¿Les pareció bien la actitud desenvuelta de Serena o sobrepasó límites? Y con respecto a Seiya ¿Querrá despedirse de Serena después de lo ocurrido?¿Cómo irá a ser el despertar de esos dos cuando la luz del día llegue?

¿Yaten y Mina o Yaten y Rei? !¿Qué está pasando con ese chico?!

Taiki y Amy me causan sentimientos encontrados ¿Sobreactuó Taiki o Amy no tuvo la suficiente comprensión para con él? ¿Quién de los dos debe ceder?

Uff! mil cosas que pensar y suponer! Una vez más les agradezco la fidelidad, paciencia y por sobretodo el cariño que me trasmiten con sus palabras. Es increíble pero puedo ver a través de ellas la estima que le tienen a mi historia, que con gusto comparto con ustedes! :)

Ahora saludos especiales a quienes además, dejaron review! Este largo capitulo es para ustedes ydebido a eso mismo prometo que en el siguiente contestaré sus dudas e inquietudes y críticas. Besos y abrazsos a:

PaulaLunatica

Miriamelle: (Queridísima Amiga espero te guste este capitulo te quierooo!)

Princessnerak

Are

Leuke

TuDulceEsperanza

Cleillis

EstrellaDeLaSoledad

pirinamoon

U . Raggie

Yuuki miaka chan

Skidzeez

Pupe Hz

Wendy Kou

Dani

Princesa Lunar de Kou (Amiga muchas gracias por tu video, realmente me encanto! Incluso lo guardé en mi pc)


	52. A miles de kilómetros

Capítulo 52.

**A miles de kilómetros.**

"_Tu y yo juntos para siempre y nunca separados, puede ser en la distancia, pero nunca en el corazón… (Desconocido)"._

Serena había permanecido prácticamente toda la noche despierta observando a Seiya y pesar de lo exhaustivo que había sido su análisis aún no podía decidir si él lucía más hermoso despierto con aquellos profundos ojos azules mirando fijamente hacia los suyos o plácidamente dormido junto a ella con la expresión relajada y libre de las propias tristezas existentes entre ellos.

Tan solo con mirarle dormir las horas habían transcurrido más rápido que todos los días anteriores a esa noche y esa mañana. De vez en cuando había delineado con el dedo índice su mejilla o su mandíbula con delicadeza y cuando el contacto le hacía presumir que él podía despertar simplemente se alejaba para continuar contemplándolo en silencio.

Y cada vez que su piel hacía contacto con la de Seiya, éste sonreía. A pesar de estar dormido las comisuras de sus labios se elevaban ligeramente para regalarle solo a Serena la segunda cosa más hermosa que Seiya tenía: su sonrisa. Como si él aún en la inconciencia supiera que ella estaba cerca y esa era la imagen que Serena quería guardar en su memoria cuando saliera de la habitación dejando a Seiya atrás.

Estaba bastante comprobado que Serena no era una persona de despedidas. No las aceptaba o más bien no sabía como sobrellevarlas sin lágrimas en los ojos ni forzadas sonrisas. Lo curioso era que su vida estaba constantemente obligándole a experimentar momentos como esos, como preparándola para la despedida que lo cambiaría todo.

Y lo más probable era que Seiya fuera ese instante para el que debía de estar lista y para el que aún no estaba y menos considerando la noche que habían compartido…

Seiya había hablado de que todo lo sucedido desde que habían cruzado su mirada en la fiesta era parte de una despedida, un cierre que ambos se merecían, pero Serena sabía que no era así. Seiya podía haber cambiado y considerablemente en algunos aspectos, pero aún no había manera de que pudiera mirarle y no saber qué era lo que realmente estaba pensando, queriendo y sintiendo.

Seiya quería un para siempre y en el fondo- _y no tan en el fondo_- ella también lo deseaba, salvo por un gran detalle: Serena no estaba segura de que siguiera creyendo en los "para siempre".

Amarle para siempre era algo que sí le podía prometer, era algo que sí había hecho… pero imaginarse una conclusión perfecta entre ella y Seiya después de tanto dolor…no se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte o capacitada para saltar al vacío con Seiya una vez más.

Los ojos de Serena se cerraron de golpe ante el pensamiento de la expresión de Seiya al entender que lo que había ocurrido entre ellos realmente era la página final del capítulo que significaba Seiya en su vida. Y no podía estar ahí cuando Seiya la odiara por eso. Afortunadamente Seiya había dejado de sostenerla hace un rato por lo que no le costó mucho salir de la cama sin despertarle. El problema es que no sabía que ropa ponerse además de su disfraz usado la noche anterior. No se imaginaba recorriendo la casa en él sin que alguien le preguntara por qué aún lo llevaba puesto. La única opción que se le ocurrió- _y no la mejor si era sincera_- era tomar prestada la playera blanca de Seiya sin mangas y rogar para que nadie la descubriera luciendo así.

Se puso de pie y la pasó por su cabeza. Era tan grande que cubría hasta sus rodillas, al menos eso era más de lo que la cubría su disfraz. Serena se plantó frente al espejo que había colgado a la puerta para analizar si al menos se veía presentable, con mucho cuidado eso sí de no mirarse directamente al rostro. Estaba segura que si daba un vistazo a sus ojos rompería a llorar tan ruidosamente que despertaría a Seiya y todo se transformaría en un desastre aún más grande del que ya estaba desatándose en su interior.

Antes de tomar la manilla de la puerta y cargando con todas sus cosas en la otra mano volteó a observar a Seiya una vez más. Si hubiera tenido su cámara fotográfica a mano esa habría sido una toma digna de captar, digna de enmarcar, digna de conservar en el mejor de los porta retratos, en la más descubierta de las paredes de una galería de exposición. La paz que Seiya trasmitía era tan sobrecogedora que muy fácilmente habría traspasado la lente. Y cualquier persona que hubiera visto la fotografía habría pensando _"Esa es la expresión de una persona realmente feliz"._

Con ese último pensamiento Serena salio de la habitación, recargándose en la puerta una vez que la cerró con sigilo. Se tragó las últimas lágrimas que con porfía se intentaban abrir paso, porque ya no tenía caso seguir derramándolas por una decisión que ella misma estaba tomado sin presiones.

La casa aún estaba en penumbras y en un silencio en nada comparable a todo el ruido que había inundado hasta el último rincón la noche anterior. Se sentía fría y le causaba algo de temor. O quizás solo tenía frío por la poca ropa que llevaba y sentía miedo de que la distancia entre ella y Seiya fuera más y más grande con cada paso que daba. Bajó las escaleras esquivando globos, vasos e incluso varios accesorios de los disfraces que estaba segura, había visto en algunos de los invitados.

Cuando ya tocó el suelo helado del primer piso pudo darse cuenta de la magnitud del desastre que había quedado después de la celebración. Tardarían el día completo o parte de él en limpiar todo eso. Y lamentaba mucho no quedarse a cooperar con la labor pero si no salía de esa casa antes de que Seiya se percatara de su ausencia…

Serena oyó ruidos en la cocina y también un aroma algo familiar y aunque la prisa por salir de allí era grande el hilo que la unía a Yaten tiró de ella con fuerza y antes de saber qué hacer sus pies ya estaban caminando en su dirección.

Lo encontró de espaldas frente a la cocina a gas maniobrando con una sartén hirviendo y vestido con pantalones sueltos y una playera color gris. Sobre la mesa había una pila de hot cakes humeantes y listos para ser devorados por un estómago hambriento. Serena vio la hora del reloj que pendía en la pared. Todavía no eran ni las seis de la mañana así que supuso que Yaten o no había dormido o algo lo había despertado antes que todos los demás en la casa.

**- Ya se que estás ahí-** dijo Yaten sin siquiera voltear a mirarle

Serena dio un saltito y salió de las sombras para acercarse a él.

**- ¿Qué haces?-** le preguntó confusa

Yaten hizo girar su muñeca y la masa redondeada voló y cayó dentro de la sartén con maestría.

**- Preparo el desayuno para Rei-**

**- ¿Para Rei?-**

Él asintió.

**- Nos quedamos viendo el amanecer fuera de casa y se quedó dormida. La cargué hasta aquí y ahora está durmiendo en el sofá. Yo no podía dormir así que…-**

Serena se acercó otro poco. La mezcla de luz y sombras bloqueaba totalmente su visión.

**- Así que le preparas el desayuno-**

**- Sip- **respondió concentrado en lo suyo-

**- Y le dejarás una pila de hot cakes en tu reemplazo-**

El filo de reprensión en la voz de Serena hizo que la mandíbula de Yaten se endureciera.

**- Por qué eso harás ¿verdad? te irás y le dejarás servido el desayuno como una especie de rara compensación por tu ausencia-**

**- ¿Y que hay de ti?-** contestó Yaten con rapidez mordaz- **llevando tu disfraz en la mano y con la playera de mi hermano encima, huyendo en mitad de la madrugada como una ladrona o peor, como si acabaras de cometer un crimen imperdonable-**

**- No seas cruel-** murmuró con la voz apenas audible**- no es así-**

**- Entonces no me juzgues- **

Serena frunció el ceño y alcanzó el brazo de Yaten. Algo no estaba bien con él. Estaba a la defensiva y hosco al extremo.

**- Yaten, voltéate-**

Él continuó maniobrando la sartén ignorándole.

**- Yaten, mírame ahora. No estoy bromeando-**

Él apagó el gas con brusquedad y dejó la sartén abandonada para hacer lo que Serena le estaba exigiendo. Se volteó con lentitud y a medida que la luz le dejaba al descubierto el color abandonaba el rostro de Serena. Dejó las cosas que cargaba en una silla y se acercó hasta que pudo hacer un rápido diagnóstico de lo mal que se veía el rostro de su amigo.

**- Quién…por qué tú…cómo…-**

Serena cambió la pregunta por una que era más importante que todas las demás juntas. Tragó y lo sujetó del cuello para fijar su rostro y así no tocarle en donde seguramente le molestaba.

**- ¿Te duele?-**

**- Me tomé unos calmantes…pero no me hacen efecto. Creo que se me quebró un hueso del pómulo-** murmuró con los dientes apretados

Serena miró hacia la nevera y rápidamente buscó entre los restos de comida y bebida algo de hielo. También algo en que envolverlo. Tomó un mantel de cocina y armó una improvisada compresa que colocó con cuidado sobre la mejilla de Yaten.

**- Necesitas bajar la hinchazón e ir a un médico lo antes posible-**

**- Ya llamé a un taxi, llegará dentro de poco-**

Serena notó que la herida de la boca estaba curada y presentaba signos de cicatrización así que lo que sea que hubiera sucedido no era tan reciente. Aunque evidentemente tenía que haber sucedido de noche.

**- Quien te curó-**

**- Rei. Ella me ayudó-**

Serena dio gracias al cielo porque el odio de Rei hacia una de la rama de la familia Kou no fuera generalizado.

**- Bien-** respondió examinando el mentón que presentaba un color rojizo y púrpura **- Y la forma en la que te hiciste esto…- **preguntó tentativamente

Yaten suspiró y un temblor recorrió su espalda ante el contacto demasiado frío del hielo sobre su rostro caliente.

**- Digamos que será mejor irme de aquí antes de que el dueño de casa decida comenzar un segundo round. Es por eso que tengo que irme, no para abandonar a Rei, si no para evitar un momento incómodo para todos-**

_Mina._ Tenía que estar Mina involucrada en todo esto para que Thomas hubiera reaccionado de una manera así de violenta contra Yaten.

**- Y antes de que preguntes. No. No lo golpeé de vuelta-**

Serena miró a Yaten con sequedad.

**- ¿Crees que eso es lo que está pasando por mi cabeza en este momento? ¿Qué eso es lo que me preocupa? ¡Lo único que quiero saber es como diablos permitió Mina que esto te pasara!-**

Serena estaba molesta. Mucho. No era la primera vez que Thomas decidía descargar su frustración contra Yaten y si Mina era la gran detonante de estos ya recurrentes encuentros al menos tendría que haber controlado las cosas para que no terminaran así. Yaten cerró los ojos.

**- Ella estaba…indispuesta. La ayudé a llegar a su habitación y me quedé dormido. Cuando Thomas llegó no se detuvo a preguntar que había sucedido…solo sacó sus propias conclusiones-**

**- Erradas conclusiones, supongo-**

Yaten abrió los ojos. La culpa rondando en su cabeza. Esperaba que Serena no fuera tan suspicaz como para notarlo.

**- Solo dormíamos. Lita y Rei son testigos-**

**- ¡Ellas fueron testigos y no hicieron nada para evitar esto!-**

Los gritos de Serena terminarían por despertar a la casa tarde o temprano. Yaten se mojó los labios sintiendo la cicatriz sobre su labio inferior comenzar a formarse.

**- Ellas evitaron que se transformara en una guerra de puños, así que en cierta forma ayudaron a que no fuera peor-**

Serena no sabía que pensar al respecto. Estaba tan molesta por enterarse de lo ocurrido demasiado tarde y también triste por ver a Yaten sentir dolor. Pero por sobretodo estaba angustiada de tener que presenciar una vez más que Yaten era el gran damnificado de esta historia ¡La vida estaba siendo tan injusta con él! Posiblemente era el hombre más bueno de toda la faz de la tierra y sin embargo la mayoría de las veces terminaba solo, triste y herido tanto física como emocionalmente ¿Por qué las personas buenas eran las que siempre acababan siendo lastimadas? ¿Por qué las personas como Yaten no podían ser felices…? ¿Por qué… por qué no podían ser felices?

**- ¡Hey! hey, no no no-** le dijo Yaten cuando se dio cuenta que el silencio de Serena tenía otra explicación- **no llores Sere estoy bien. Me duele un poco, quizás bastante pero sobreviviré-**

Muy tarde Serena se dio cuenta que no solo lloraba por Yaten. Estaba llorando por ella misma también. Ella era una persona buena y no estaba siendo auto referente… ¡todo el maldito universo decía que era el ser más bueno de todos! ¿Entonces por qué se sentía la persona más desdichada de la galaxia? ¿Por qué su bondad siempre iba ligada a su dolor?

Abrazó a Yaten y sollozó con ganas sobre su hombro. Se aferró a él como si estuviera a la deriva y Yaten fuera lo único que le permitía seguir a flote. Mientras el chico consolaba a Serena tuvo la clara impresión de que la noche no solo había sido memorable para él sino que también para Serena. Y por consiguiente también para su hermano. Abruptamente Serena se levantó de su hombro y se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

**- Tenemos que irnos de aquí…-**

Yaten la miró con preocupación.

**- No- **dijo**- Yo tengo que hacerlo. Nadie habló de que tú debas hacerlo-**

Las lágrimas de Serena surcaron su rostro ya traslúcido.

**- Yaten…- **murmuró entre avergonzada y a punto de romper a llorar otra vez- **yo y Seiya…nosotros dos…-**

Bajó la vista hacia sus dedos que se retorcían en movimientos nerviosos. Yaten también bajó la vista hacia lo mismo que observaba ella. Cuando la había visto aparecer en la cocina vistiendo solo con la playera de Seiya vestía ayer en la noche había sentido las ganas irrefrenables de hacerla sonrojar y sudar hasta que confesara lo que él ya intuía que había pasado. Pero ahora…agradecía haber guardado las bromas para después. Sostuvo las manos de Serena entre una sola de las suyas para que dejara de retorcer sus dedos.

**- Qué-**

Ella apretó los párpados con fuerza.

**- Estuvimos juntos anoche y no puedo soportar ver el momento en que él se despierte y recuerde que lo de anoche solo fue una despedida-**

Yaten soltó las manos de Serena y mientras ella lentamente abría los ojos y volvía a conectar con su amigo la comprensión y también un cúmulo de contradicciones se comenzaba a reflejar en el rostro de Yaten a medida que tomaba el peso a esa respuesta.

**- No eres buena con las despedidas- **finalmente dijo

Serena dio un vistazo hacia la mesa de hot cakes.

**- Y tú tampoco-**

Se abrazó a sí misma pues la cerámica helada del suelo estaba causándole más y más temblores. Yaten se encorvó para encontrar los ojos de la rubia.

**- Le romperás el corazón, Sere- **murmuró con pesar. Casi podía imaginar la reacción de Seiya al no encontrarla ahí cuando despertara…el infierno en la tierra sería poco comparado con lo que Seiya haría. Serena ahogó un sollozo sin mucho éxito.

**- ¿Cómo quieres que le de a Seiya un final de cuento de hadas si él mismo me obligó a darme cuenta que no existían?-**

Las manos de Yaten volaron rápidamente a los antebrazos de Serena.

**- Quizás él no quiere nada de eso. Quizás lo único que quiere es abrir los ojos y encontrarte a su lado-**

Ella desvió la mirada.

**- Quizás Seiya no pide tanto, quizás para él es más que suficiente dormir con la mujer que ama y que ella no huya en mitad de la noche-**

Los labios de Serena permanecieron cerrados y a pesar de que Yaten la presionó para recibir una respuesta, Serena estaba resuelta a no cambiar de opinión. Muy a su pesar y doliéndole aún más de lo que alguna vez sospechó, Yaten la soltó y le frunció el ceño con dureza.

**- Siempre te he apoyado, incluso cuando eso me hizo alejarme de mi propio hermano y lo acepté porque creí que era lo justo, pero esto…esto no es hacer lo correcto. Esto es lejos lo más cruel que le has hecho y no puedo ser parte de algo así-**

El cuerpo de Serena sintió la separación tan hondamente que por poco casi se queda sin aire. Se tuvo que sujetar a la mesa para no caer. Yaten pasó a su lado con la vista fija hacia la salida.

**- Sírvete lo que quieras mientras el taxi llega, no quiero estar aquí cuando destruyas lo poco que le queda a Seiya de corazón-**

Si a Serena le estaba doliendo tanto esa situación seguramente Yaten también estaba experimentando lo mismo; cómo las entrañas se le revolvían queriendo expulsar lo que sea que hubiera dentro. Como si cortar el lazo que los unía provocara en ellos un malestar físico. Un dolor inexplicable. Serena se llevó una mano al estómago y respiró en busca de algo que le permitiera no volcar su estómago en el suelo.

**- Ya sé de que clase de almas somos-**

Jay había mencionado que Yaten y ella eran una especie de almas gemelas. Serena sabía que no era así. Las almas gemelas se buscaban; ellos se habían forjado y construido con ayuda de diferentes factores. Ella le había respondido que eran una sola alma y seguramente era cierto. Cuando dividías algo tan unido como lo estaban ellos se debía de sentir así de doloroso. Pero también con esa pequeña charla mantenida en esa cocina semi oscura había descubierto otra cosa más.

**- Somos de esas personas que nunca consiguen lo que quieren-**

Yaten resopló dándole la espalda y tiró de su cabello viéndose tan impotente como se sentía. Si Serena lastimaba a Seiya como temía que sucedería… no sabia si sería capaz de mantener la relación con ella en los mismos términos que siempre. Provocaría un verdadero terremoto entre ellos.

**- Esa es una patética forma de decir que somos unos cobardes-**

Con las manos temblándole de ira separó los hot cakes y dejó una cantidad suficiente para que Serena comiera y se preparara para reventar en el suelo a su hermano. Lo demás lo cargó en su regazo.

**- Llevaré esto a Rei. Estaré en la sala para cuando le arranques del pecho el corazón a mi hermano-**

* * *

El brazo de Seiya tanteó el lado de la cama que se suponía debía estar ocupado por Serena y no halló más que sábanas y edredones arrugados. Abrió los ojos con dificultad y se removió un poco más cerca de ella. Estaba comenzando a sentir frío.

**- ¿Bombom?-** le llamó con voz adormilada

Al no recibir respuesta Seiya se restregó los ojos y le costó un par de segundos adaptarse a la poca luz que había en el dormitorio. Se sentó en la cama y bostezó. Miró hacia la cama. Él era el único ocupándola.

**- ¿Serena?-** la llamó, esta vez dando un vistazo más amplio a su alrededor. Las cortinas aún permanecían cerradas y tanto la habitación como la casa estaban sumidas en el más absoluto silencio. Aguzó el oído para detectar si ella le respondía de cualquier lugar en el que se encontrara oculta pero más rápido que tarde cayó en cuenta que ella había desaparecido.

**- ¡Serena!-** exclamó tirando las colchas lejos y atravesando la habitación a grandes zancadas. Azotó la puerta con violencia y recorrió el vestíbulo del segundo piso prácticamente corriendo. Sus pisadas eran fuertes y nada de cuidadosas. Probablemente más de una persona que dormía en las demás habitaciones despertaría pero Seiya estaba enfocado en una sola cosa: encontrar a Serena. Al comienzo de la escalera tropezó con unos vasos sucios y soltó un par de improperios nada de modestos. A medida que avanzaba más y más sin detectar la presencia de la rubia su angustia crecía y se extendía como un virus letal. Los músculos agarrotados y el corazón bombeando a máxima potencia no ayudaban para nada a sacarse de la cabeza la idea que más estaba tomando fuerza dentro de su interior.

**- ¡Serena!-** gritó una vez más en el minuto en el que llegaba al vestíbulo que conectaba a la cocina y el baño. Olió en el ambiente algo dulzón, algo así como comida recién preparada y se dirigió rápidamente a la cocina. Era evidente que no era el único despierto a esas horas de la mañana. Al detenerse en el umbral, con el pecho subiendo y bajando entrecortadamente halló al objeto de su fijación. Entró a la cocina y puso las manos en la mesa.

**- ¿Qué haces aquí?-** preguntó exhalando algo de aire contenido**- ¡Me diste un susto de muerte!-**

Serena estaba sentada frente a un plato de hot cakes, vistiendo su playera y masticando sin mucho entusiasmo un bocadillo cuando alzó la vista hacia él. Pareció sorprendida y algo mortificada también. Tragó lo que tenía en la boca y soltó el tenedor.

**- Seiya…-**

Un suspiro de alivio imposible de controlar brotó de la garganta de Seiya.

Ella lucía igual a la última imagen que había tenido antes de cerrar los ojos y dormirse. Eso significaba que bombom y él juntos la noche pasada no había sido una cruel broma del destino, había sido una realidad. El más hermoso de los sueños.

**- ¿Por qué te fuiste de mi lado sin avisarme? ¿Tenías hambre? podrías haberme avisado ¿no?-** le dijo sonriéndole y sentándose junto a ella en la mesa relajadamente. Serena hundió sus manos en su regazo y agachó la cabeza.

**- No, yo… yo no quería que te dieras cuenta que me había ido-**

Él frunció el ceño ante aquella respuesta. Había algo muy raro en el tono de voz de Serena. Sus temores volvieron a flote e inundaron su cabeza con preguntas.

**- ¿Por qué… por qué harías algo así?-**

**- Yo…-**

Las manos de Serena temblaban, lo podía notar aún cuando las trataba de ocultar de su vista ¿Por qué temblaba? ¿Estaba asustada? ¿Acaso…acaso estaba asustada de él? Seiya se puso pálido ante la posibilidad de que eso fuera cierto. Se agachó frente a Serena y tomó sus mejillas.

**- ¿Te lastimé? ¿Fui muy brusco contigo?- **bajó la voz haciéndola un susurro apenas perceptible-** ¿Te hice daño? –**

La sola idea de haber herido a bombom le hacía sentir náuseas de sí mismo.

**- ¡No, Seiya!- **respondió ella mordiéndose el labio superior con un tenue rubor en sus mejillas**- tú eres perfecto. Todo en ti es perfecto-**

Esa respuesta no se oía nada de bien. Parecía más bien estar preparando el arco para la flecha que le atravesaría el corazón.

**- Y aún así prefieres estar aquí helada y sola que conmigo- **concluyó penosamente

Serena bajó los párpados mientras Seiya deslizaba sus manos fuera del contacto de ésta.

**- ¿Tanto te cuesta estar a mi lado?-** murmuró apenasaguantando las ganas de romper todo lo que estaba a su alrededor.

**- ¿Tanto te hubiera costado… estar ahí para cuando me despertara?-**

Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza, de esa manera en que lo hacías cuando deseabas que lo que tenías enfrente no fuera real, cuando necesitabas convencerte que lo que estabas viviendo era una especie de mal sueño. Seiya sonrió aunque sus ojos reflejaban la tortura que estaba significando para él ese silencio más que consistente de Serena.

**- Increíble-** dijo mirando hacia la ventana para que no viera su pesar- **la chica que amo, la única con la que deseo despertar y ella no me quiere-**

Serena recogió sus piernas y las acercó a su pecho. Se meció hacia delante y hacia atrás presa del ataque de angustia que había querido evitar.

**- No podía hacerlo ¿si?-**

Era increíble como en un par de minutos ella y Seiya ya estaban siendo víctimas de sus propias emociones. Era una maldición, tal como él había señalado.

**- No podía estar ahí sin poder dormir esperando a que abrieras los ojos y me volvieras a repetir que…-**

Seiya volteó a verle pero ella estaba más preocupada de terminar la frase sin llorar.

**- Que era una despedida. Que esto fue un adiós-**

Movió la cabeza.

**- Lo siento no puedo, yo…-**

Bajó los pies y tocaron suelo cuando se puso de pie dejando a Seiya aún arrodillado junto a la silla que antes ocupaba. Yaten debía de estar en la sala y con el silencio de la casa y la puerta de la cocina abierta enterarse de lo que ella y Seiya estaban platicando debía de ser bastante sencillo. No había necesidad de hacer aún más profundo el desprecio que Yaten seguramente sentiría por ella una vez que la plática con Seiya acabara. Así que caminó hacia la salida y cerró la puerta, recargando la espalda en ella. Seiya se levantó y se plantó de frente a unos cuantos pasos de ella.

**- Lo siento esto fue un gran error nosotros…- **se mojó los labios para continuar**- tú tenías razón anoche. Nos lastimamos como nadie más sabe hacerlo. Es como si cada palabra que saliera de mi boca justo ahora te hiciera más daño que la anterior, es…-**

_Una maldición. _

Él tomó entre sus manos el tenedor que había estado ocupando Serena y lo hizo chocar en la mesa repetidas veces, produciendo un ruido molesto y penetrante, como el vaivén de un reloj gigantesco o el latido de un corazón. Serena casi podía presentir que en cualquier momento Seiya lanzaría el cubierto en su dirección y lo encartaría en su estómago o en su pecho. Era como si estuviera tomándote toda la tolerancia del mundo no hacerlo.

**- Cuando te equivocas…lo haces a lo grande ¿verdad?-**

La voz ronca de Seiya la hizo pegarse aún más a la pared.

**- Y cuando abandonas…si no rompes el corazón no cuenta-**

Finalmente Seiya soltó el tenedor sobre la mesa haciendo que éste rebotara bruscamente en la madera. Alzó la mirada hacia Serena enseñando unas negras ojeras que antes no estaban ahí, se veían claramente y sus ojos… ¡oh! ¡sus ojos estaban tan enrojecidos! le había hecho llorar y por cómo se movía su garganta era evidente que estaba intentando por todos los medios contener las otras lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

**- A Darien lo dejas frente al altar de una iglesia y a mí en la cama que acabábamos de compartir la noche anterior-**

Rió secamente.

**- A lo grande- **volvió a reiterar con sarcasmo.

Serena se despegó de la pared para alcanzarle. Quería golpearlo con tanta desesperación que incluso su cuerpo se había movido involuntariamente antes de que esa idea pasara por su cabeza, pero antes de dejarse llevar por ese intenso arrebato de ira ella misma dio un paso hacia atrás para poner cierta distancia entre ambos.

**- ¡No te atrevas a hablar así de mi historia con Darien otra vez!- **le amenazó con los ojos inyectados en lágrimas-** nunca más, porque no tienes idea de cuan culpable me siento por eso aún, no tienes idea lo se siente aplastar los sueños de una persona para perseguir los propios-**

La mandíbula de Seiya se contrajo tal vez tomándole peso a las increpaciones que había hecho a Serena, aún así no se retractó.

**- Porque si lo dejé como dices y si le rompí el corazón de esa manera fue por ti-**

**- ¡Pues yo me abandoné a mí mismo anoche por ti!-** exclamó con voz potente y tomándola por sorpresa.

**- ¡Y dejé a un lado todo lo que había estado intentando meter en mi cabeza este tiempo! pasé por sobre el dolor, por la soledad, por sobre las dudas y mi propio bienestar… por ti ¿Acaso mi sacrificio no cuenta?-**

Los labios de Serena se entreabrieron.

**- Dime- **reiteró Seiya**- ¿acaso no cuenta?-**

Ni siquiera ese día en el que habían terminado Seiya se había visto tan triste y por un instante Serena incluso dejó a un lado las hirientes palabras que él acababa de enrostrarle para preocuparse por su estado, pero la rabia aún estaba latente y la mención a Darien y su tortuoso pasado aún quemaban en su pecho, haciéndole imposible sentir empatía hacia el chico.

**- Yo no quería que las cosas sucedieran de esta manera- **dijo en un intento por bajar la intensidad de la plática.

Seiya en cambio no daba indicios de querer terminar con la discusión sin antes desahogarse completamente.

**- ¡Y como diablos pretendías que sucedieran!- **volvió a gritarSeiya,viéndose tan impotente como se sentía-** ¿Qué nos despertáramos como si nada hubiera pasado? ¿Qué nos despidiéramos y pretendiéramos que nada sucedió? ¿Qué lo olvidara tal vez?-**

El vocablo "sí" escoció en los labios de Serena por varios segundos. Tal vez de esa manera evitaría el resto de la pelea, la que no prometía ser menos complicada de lo que ya era, pero una vez más prefirió callar y decir algo que desatara un nuevo enjambre de acusaciones. Seiya en tanto interpretó el silencio de Serena como una confirmación a sus preguntas.

**- Quizás puedas ordenarme que no te ame pero no me puedes obligar a olvidar. Eres poderosa…pero no tanto-**

En menos de cinco minutos Seiya se las había arreglado para ofenderla y atacarla en todos los flancos, en todos los sitios en donde sus defensas eran más débiles, en todos los lugares en donde las heridas aún escocían si se les presionaban con tal ímpetu y Serena ya estaba sintiendo los estragos de las palabras de Seiya, se hallaba emocionalmente agotada y físicamente extenuada por la noche sin dormir así que caminó hacia el rincón que había estado ocupando anteriormente y dejó descansar todo el peso con el que estaba cargando.

**- Míranos Seiya, detente un segundo a pensar- **abriendo los brazos para enfatizar su punto-** date cuenta de todas las cosas hirientes que nos acabamos de decir en menos de cinco minutos-**

Cerró los ojos y dejó caer hacia delante los hombros.

**-Esto nunca resultaría, al menos, no como están las cosas-**

Serena permaneció así varios minutos, oyendo como la respiración de Seiya pasaba de dificultosa a acompasada, cómo sus jadeos poco a poco se transformaban en profundos suspiros y cómo sus pasos dejaban de ser frenéticos hasta que finalmente había detenido su andar totalmente. Fue en ese solo momento que Serena decidió abrir otra vez los ojos.

Encontró a Seiya de pie frente a ella tan cerca de su propio rostro que la cabeza le rebotó en la pared cuando intentó echarse hacia atrás. La estaba mirando o más bien estudiando, como si tuviera frente a él un enigma imposible de descifrar.

**- Si crees eso, si lo creías ayer por la noche…entonces para qué lo intentaste- **

_Porque soy una tonta- _pensó Serena con tristeza. En cambio optó por decir algo que se oyera menos miserable.

**- Porque por un instante creí que sí era posible y por esa pequeña luz de esperanza…lo habría arriesgado todo-**

Las manos de Seiya no tardaron en rodear el cuello de Serena. Podía simplemente acariciarla suavemente o ahorcarla de una sola vez. Cualquiera fuera la opción Serena no se sentía con la suficiente energía como para responder.

**- ¿Quién eres?-**

Al verla tan desconcertada con la pregunta, Seiya se explicó mejor.

**- ¿Eres la misma chica que acaba de decirme que esto fue un error? ¿La misma que anoche insistía en repetir que todo era parte del adiós pero que se escabulle en las sombras para no tener que despedirse?-**

Lentamente Seiya fue deslizando sus manos hacia los hombros de la chica y los abarcó en toda su extensión.

**- Hoy antes de despertar creí que ya no había nada que pudiera hacerme desistir de estar a tu lado y hoy…resulta que eres precisamente tú quien me detiene-**

Le dio un pequeño apretón para hacerla reaccionar.

**- ¿Qué quieres Serena? ¿Qué buscas? ¿Qué es lo que necesitas? porque francamente ya no lo sé-**

Miró tentativamente hacia Seiya, que a esas alturas había bajado las manos a los costados y había retrocedido hacia la mesa, sentándose parcialmente en ella en donde se quedó quieto y en calma. De ves en cuando alzó la vista hacia ella pero no le presionó por una respuesta y eso fue bueno. Serena agradeció esos instantes de relativa soledad que utilizó para recomponerse y aclarar su dispersa y confusa cabeza. Ahora que Seiya no estaba sobre ella exigiéndole respuestas podía darse el tiempo de formular una.

**- Te observé mucho mientras dormías- **dijo Serena mientras apoyaba los brazos tras su espalda**- un montón- ** agregó al instante

Seiya la miró con cierto aire de añoranza.

**- No cerré los ojos ni un segundo durante toda la noche, yo solo te observé dormir. Y ver tu rostro así de relajado, libre de toda preocupación me hizo pensar en las miles de cosas que me habían enamorado de ti. Y recordé cual había sido la primera de ellas-**

El cabello de Serena que aún permanecía más o menos sostenido gracias a la trenza que se había hecho la noche anterior se agitó cuando ésta movió la cabeza hacia un lado en aspecto reflexivo.

**- En un mundo envuelto en caos y en donde intentó reinar la maldad por sobre la bondad, en donde se libraron luchas descarnadas y la esperanza casi se había perdido, tú Seiya fuiste paz. Tú fuiste mi oasis en medio de la tormenta y no creo que hubiera podido sobrevivir a todo eso sin ti-**

Se mordió el labio aún sin dar la cara completamente a Seiya.

**- Y** **ayer por un instante… por una fracción de tiempo mientras tus ojos permanecían cerrados y tu respiración iba y venía pausadamente volví a sentir esa calma que me trasmitías antaño…esa plenitud que me es tan esquiva últimamente. Y aunque intenté convencerme de que tal sensación aún estaría ahí para cuando despertaras, sabía que no sería así…por eso huí antes de que la siguiente tormenta entre ambos se desatara-**

Lo siguiente que Serena hizo fue fruncir el entrecejo pronunciadamente, todo esto ante la atenta mirada de Seiya.

**- Creo que hay un lado de nuestra personalidad- **continuó algo más seria**- un lado que no habíamos explorado antes que cuando trata de unirse en armonía simplemente es incompatible…no conectan y deja de haber paz y todo se transforma en tempestad-**

_Como hace un instante-_ meditó Seiya mientras oía y relacionaba las palabras de ella. Serena finalmente levantó la vista hacia Seiya luciendo determinada. Atrás había quedado la niña dubitativa.

**-Me preguntaste qué es lo que quiero, qué busco, qué necesito… pues todas esas preguntas tienen la misma respuesta; deseo paz, deseo sentarme a tu lado sin que las manos me suden y me tiemblen o que el estómago comience a retorcérseme de temor por lo que sucederá esta vez entre nosotros y por lo que saldrá de tu boca al hablarme y lo que saldrá de la mía en respuesta-**

Serena puso una mano sobre su corazón y apretó con fuerza.

**- Quiero sentirme segura. Necesito tener la certeza de que estar a tu lado me traerá precisamente eso y no lo contrario-**

No hubo necesidad de agregar algo más. Tanto para Serena como para Seiya- especialmente para éste último- había quedado bastante claro. Mientras Serena no volviera a sentirse así la posibilidad de un nuevo comienzo juntos no era viable.

Y así sin más Seiya había obtenido la tan anhelada respuesta; si tan solo hubiera sido la que él esperaba…

**- Gracias-** respondió secamente- **al menos fuiste honesta y me explicaste como te sientes, o más bien como no te sentiste hoy en la mañana-**

Se cruzó de brazos y se removió visiblemente incómodo. Parecía estar luchando consigo mismo.

**- Y disculpa lo de antes. Darien, tu vida pasada y tu misión…no tendría porqué haber mencionado todo eso. Fue un golpe bajo y me arrepiento de esas palabras-**

De improviso su semblante se suavizó haciéndolo ver más joven e indefenso que antes.

**-Perdóname bombom. Puedo estar molesto pero no justifica que sea grosero- **

Para no tener que volver hablar de ello otra vez Serena simplemente asintió.

En los minutos que siguieron tanto Seiya como Serena evitaron hacer contacto visual y si éste se producía no alcanzaba a durar más de dos segundos. Ya no estaban molestos uno con el otro eso era obvio ni tampoco había signos de que alguno fuera a explotar nuevamente, sencillamente las cosas estaban tan perfectamente claras que agregar algo más no cambiaría mucho la situación.

Aún así y para darle un sentido a su presencia en aquella cocina, Seiya decidió decir algo más.

**- Me habría encantado hacerte sentir lo suficientemente segura como para retenerte a mi lado unas cuantas horas más, para que no tuvieras que sentirte obligada a escaparte de mí luego de…-**

Metió las manos a sus bolsillos y se encorvó pronunciadamente.

**- Es doloroso. Eso es todo-**

Serena volvía a desear alcanzar a Seiya pero esta vez para confortarle así que cediendo ante sus emociones una vez más acortó distancia y caminó en su dirección. Se sentó a su lado poniendo varios centímetros entre medio y pensó en la plática que había mantenido con Yaten a temprana hora.

**- Yo huí porque…porque soy cobarde Seiya y porque evado los problemas hasta que ya no tengo salida. Tú no tienes la culpa de eso-**

Serena estiró la mano hasta alcanzar uno de los hot cakes fríos de su plato, lo tomó y comenzó a desmenuzarlo distraídamente.

**- Esto es tan raro…-** murmuró Seiya mientras la observaba llevarse a la boca algo de masa**- cuando te encontré aquí en la cocina pensé que al verme me sonreirías ampliamente, que correrías a mis brazos, asaltaríamos la nevera tal vez y que daríamos un paseo por la playa para ver lo que queda del amanecer-**

Miró por la ventana hacia el exterior. El sol ya estaba en lo alto del horizonte pero estaba tan nublado que apenas sí se podía apreciar su contorno.

**- Si hubiera sospechado lo mal que estábamos habría seguido durmiendo. Tal vez para siempre-**

Las pocas ganas que Serena tenía de comer desaparecieron así que tragó como pudo.

**- Yo no diría que estamos tan mal- **

Seiya alzó las cejas. No había muchas cosas que le hicieran pensar lo contrario.

**- Hay bastantes pruebas que lo demuestran así que…-**

**-Al menos acabamos de discutir sin que se quebrara algo o que alguno de los dos terminara en el suelo desconsolado. Eso es algo-**

A esas alturas Seiya no sabía si aquello era algo bueno o malo de destacar.

**- Como si estuviéramos acostumbrándonos a hacernos daño-**

Serena tomó impulso para sentarse sobre la mesa de manera más cómoda.

**- Más bien…como si estuviéramos aprendiendo a detenernos antes de que ese daño sea irreversible-**

Seiya se rascó el cabello y comenzó una nueva caminata alrededor de la mesa en la que permanecía Serena. No supo cuantas vueltas dio pero cuando finalmente Seiya se detuvo lo hizo frente a ella. Parecía ansioso y liado con sus propios pensamientos.

**- Tengo que preguntarte algo y lo siento pero necesito saber-**

Ella asintió temerosa de lo que Seiya tenía que decir. Con cada segundo que pasaba el rostro de Seiya se iba poniendo más y más rojo así que supuso que lo que estaba rondando por su cabeza tenía que ser solo una cosa.

**-¿Lo de ayer significó algo para ti? porque para mí hacerte el amor fue…nunca podría llamarlo un error-**

Serena se prohibió a sí misma enrojecerse y desviar la mirada y lo cierto es que le estaba tomando todo su autocontrol no esconder la cabeza en un hueco para disimular así lo embarazoso que estaba resultando esa parte de la conversación. Las imágenes que bombardearon su cabeza tampoco ayudaron demasiado a disminuir su ritmo cardiaco ni menos el temblor de su labio inferior.

Era como estar viendo una película en que la actriz principal se parecía mucho a ella, hablaba como ella, se movía como ella pero actuaba totalmente diferente a ella. No es que estuviera avergonzada de ese lado atrevido suyo- incluso se hallaba gratamente sorprendida- sino más bien lo estaba de haberlo puesto en práctica precisamente con Seiya y precisamente cuando entre ellos estaba todo zanjado. Ahora nada parecía zanjado por el contrario, todo parecía más inconcluso que nunca.

Y además de todo eso Serena estaba luchando con esa sensación desagradable de que había empujado a Seiya al extremo, obligándole a tener relaciones cuando él solo había estado pensando en una especie distinta de despedida… ¡se sentía como una abusadora de menores! y también como una desesperada sin orgullo… como esas chicas que eran abandonadas por sus novios y no veían otra alternativa más que ofrecérseles para intentar recuperarlos. Serena tenía terror de que fuera justamente eso lo que pensaran todos cuando se enteraran…y que Seiya también lo pensara sencillamente le mortificaba hasta los huesos. Por eso es que bajarle el perfil había sido la única posibilidad para hacer de ese momento humillante algo menos humillante.

**- Siento haber dicho que fue un error Seiya no quise restarle importancia, también para mí fue especial y…-**

Le sonrió sin muchos resultados mientras el calor ascendía hacia sus mejillas tiñéndolas de un rosa vistoso. Hizo un ovillo con el borde de la playera estirándola al máximo.

**-…es solo que además de todas las otras emociones que me embargan también me siento avergonzada ¿sabes? y culpable, como si te hubiera forzado a…bueno a eso-**

La frase _"hacer el amor"_ simplemente era imposible de decir en voz alta. Seiya asintió comprensivamente, mucho más calmado que antes.

**- Sé que tú tenías otros planes y dije que fue un error porque si nos hubiéramos apegado a ese plan tal vez no te sentirías comprometido por la situación y realmente no quiero que te sientas así-**

Esto estaba saliendo más mal de lo que Serena supuso. Seiya frunció el ceño y se acercó peligrosamente a su espacio personal.

**- ¿Como puedes pensar eso? ¿Que no me sentiría responsable de ti? ¡claro que me siento así! ¡Se trata de ti bombom! yo me comprometería contigo en este mismo instante si tu consideraras que es mi deber hacerlo después de que tú y yo…-**

Serena abrió la boca y la cerró mientras sus alarmas se encendían hasta casi dejarla sorda. El rubor que había estado congregado en su rostro desapareció dejándola pálida y con aspecto macilento. Ahí estaba su temor hecho realidad; que Seiya se atara a su persona para no manchar su honor. Como un caballero salvaguardando la mancillada honra de la damisela. _Una pesadilla._

No fue hasta que Seiya repensó sus propias palabras que entendió porqué Serena lucía así de petrificada. Soltó una risita histérica y retrocedió hasta erguirse frente a ella.

**- No te estoy pidiendo matrimonio porque debo hacerlo. No, yo…-**

Los ojos de Serena se ampliaron hasta hacerla parecer un cervatillo indefenso. La mandíbula de Seiya se abrió considerablemente al notar su segundo desliz y negó con ambas manos.

**- ¡Tampoco te lo estoy proponiendo por otra razón! quiero decir que no debes sentirte avergonzada o culpable ¡porque las cosas se hacen de dos! y si para eso tengo que demostrártelo pues lo haría con gusto, incluso si eso significa…ya sabes-**

Seiya tenía la sensación de estarse hundiendo más y más en el lodo. Se llevó una de las manos al rostro y jaló el cuello de su playera. De pronto estaba sintiéndose sofocado…

**- ¡Y además no me forzaste a nada bombom! yo estaba más que dispuesto a…eso-**

Serena alzó las cejas y se cruzó de brazos mientras Seiya cerraba los ojos y maldecía en silencio por carecer de filtro y decir cada cosa que pasaba por su cabeza.

**- Lo que quiero decir es que siempre pensé que esto sucedería contigo…-**

_Literalmente Seiya deseaba morir…_ se llevó las manos a la boca con brusquedad.

**-¡tampoco es que hubiera estado pensando en ello todo el tiempo, no soy de esos!...solo a veces ¡pero no en el mal sentido! en uno bueno…-**

Agotado de intentar explicar cómo se sentía realmente Seiya suspiró largamente y volvió a ocupar su lugar junto a Serena. Seguramente Serena estaba creyendo que había tenido relaciones con un pervertido…_menudo exnovio que estaba mostrando ser._

**- mejor no me hagas caso ¿si?- **murmuró apesadumbrado

El ruido que hizo Serena al arrastrar el plato por la cubierta de la mesa lo hizo levantar la vista por un instante.

**- ¿Un hot cake?-** le ofreció Serena sosteniendo el plato en su regazo.

Seiya dejó caer la vista del rostro de Serena a la pila de hot cakes. Se veían apetitosos aunque no tan frescos como a él le gustaban, aún así aceptó el ofrecimiento. Tal vez si llenaba su boca con comida dejaría de decir tantas tonterías.

**- Gracias-** respondió tomando uno

Ambos comieron en una extraña atmósfera de tranquilidad, como si la tormenta al fin hubiera bajado en intensidad, lo que era raro puesto que no habían llegado a ningún acuerdo que beneficiara a los dos.

**- ¿Sere?-**

La rubia se giró sorprendida. No recordaba que Seiya la hubiera llamado así antes. Él se limpió las manos en su pantalón y las dejó extendidas sobre sus piernas luego.

**- ¿Si, Seiya?-**

**- Olvida todo lo que dije en los últimos dos minutos y reemplázalo por esto ¿está bien?-**

Serena engulló con rapidez y asintió.

**-Fue increíble… la mejor noche de mi vida y tocar tu piel, oír tu voz, acariciar tu cabello e incluso ver un disfraz de halloween…nunca tendrá el mismo sentido para mí otra vez-**

Una suave sonrisa se deslizó en los labios de Serena.

**- Y no me sentí presionado en absoluto, deseé esto tanto como tú y si me siento comprometido no es por lo que tú crees…yo solo pensé que estaríamos más unidos que nunca eso es todo y esa es la razón por la que no verte a mi lado me lastimó tanto, pero entiendo tus razones y las respeto-**

Serena levantó la cabeza y encontró a Seiya mirándole fijamente.

**-Pero si tú fuiste capaz de tener una pizca de esperanza ayer pues yo también tengo derecho a tener la mía…no me puedes arrebatar eso, no puedes quitarme eso también…la ilusión de que algún día las cosas volverán a ser posibles entre nosotros. Eso es lo que me permitirá vivir tan solo con el recuerdo de lo que sucedió- **

Con eso Seiya tomó otro hot cake y volvió a estar en silencio. Serena lo observó largo rato masticar y saborear la comida, como si no acabara de sacudir su mundo con aquel discurso.

A veces Serena también se preguntaba las mismas cosas que Seiya ¿Quién era realmente Seiya Kou?¿Quien era este chico para ofenderla, herirla y luego hablarle con tal delicadeza, con tal devoción? ¿Cómo dos opuestos de esa magnitud podían convivir dentro de la misma persona? ¿Y cómo es que podía estar tan enamorada y desenamorada del mismo hombre?

**- Están buenos- **comentó Seiya mientras iba por el tercero**- no sabía que habías aprendido también a cocinar- **

Ese comentario la desconectó totalmente de su reflexión y la llevó a otra.

_Oh no_. Con Seiya irrumpiendo en la cocina Serena había olvidado por completo su otra preocupación, una que también le involucraba directamente.

**- No, no los hice yo-**

Él ladeó la cabeza no comprendiendo.

**- ¿Había alguien más aquí contigo?-**

**- Si…verás Seiya**- respondió poniéndose de pie de un saltito**- ahora creo que debemos irnos-**

**- ¿Irnos? ¿adonde?-**

Serena caminó hacia la puerta de la cocina dándole la espalda. Ahora venía la segunda parte de la conversación y tenia la impresión que sería igual de complicada que la primera. Rió nerviosa antes de hablar.

**- Si verás…esto te parecerá una locura pero debemos llevar a Yaten al hospital, ahora-**

Seiya se levantó de un golpe y caminó a su encuentro. Sus instintos protectores levantándose en segundos.

**- ¿Al…al hospital?-**

Abrió la puerta por Serena y ambos salieron al vestíbulo.

**- Si… algo ha sucedido así que será mejor que nos marchemos-**

Seiya había adoptado totalmente el modo "papa oso". Su postura, su voz incluso su expresión y la forma de caminar eran diferentes a como le había visto minutos antes. Ese era un rasgo que amaba de él. El como quería a su familia era de las cosas que no deseaba que cambiaran nunca en Seiya.

**- ¿Donde está él?- **

**- En la sala desayunando con Rei, creo-**

Eso traía a la cabeza de Seiya muchas más preguntas que dejaría para cuando estuviera menos alterado. Y como si Serena pudiera entender exactamente las cosas que estaban pasando por su cabeza, se hizo de su brazo y evitó que entrara a la sala principal. Lo hizo pegarse a la pared y enfocar la vista en ella.

**- Seiya, antes de que le veas y enloquezcas…por favor no enloquezcas demasiado-**

El tono suplicante no ayudó en mucho. Seiya miró hacia la sala. Estaba desesperado por ver a qué se refería.

**- Me estás asustando Serena-**

**- Si…también yo lo estoy ahora- **susurró al viento

Seiya caminó hacia la sala en solitario y encontró a Yaten sentado frente a una chimenea apagada con una bolsa de hielo en la cara y con Rei envuelta en un saco de dormir con semblante preocupado. Cuando los ojos de Rei se fijaron en Seiya, Yaten se volteó. Y le vio.

Ramalazos de ira azotaron a Seiya, haciendo que su cuerpo temblara de anticipación.

La cara de su hermano parecía haber sido picada por un panal completo de abejas asesinas y hambrientas. Y como no creía que esa fuera la explicación más lógica se hizo una idea de lo ocurrido. Se acercó a él y constató de primera fuente que tan mal era la situación.

Y era malo. Si no llevaban a Yaten pronto a un centro asistencial el hueso del pómulo y posiblemente el del mentón se sellarían en una trayectoria completamente diferente a la correcta. Y en consecuencia tendría como hermano a un fenómeno de circo y no a una estrella de rock vanidosa y presumida de sí.

**- Yaten…-**

Éste hizo una mueca.

**- Siento no levantarme para saludar, pero tengo un dolor de cabeza de los mil demonios-**

Serena también entró a la sala.

**- ¿Quién te hizo esto?- **preguntó Seiya en un tono controlado

Yaten apretó los labios mientras que Serena bajó la vista. Así que fue Rei quien habló.

**- Fue Thomas. Lo golpeó por dormir con Mina-**

**- ¡Qué!-**

Yaten puso los ojos en blanco y volteó para ver a Rei.

**- ¿Por qué lo tienes que decir de esa manera?-**

Ella se hundió de hombros. Seiya carraspeó exasperado. Yaten resopló.

- **Durmiendo en el sentido literal de la palabra, lo juro-**

El escepticismo en la mirada de Seiya le ofendió. Fue nuevamente Rei quien intervino.

**- Es verdad. Yo estuve ahí-**

Seiya pasó una mano por su rostro. Estaba recibiendo demasiada información para ser tan temprano por la mañana.

**- Te advertí que te mantuvieras alejado de Mina. Los novios celosos no son buenos manejando ciertas situaciones, créeme lo sé- **

Serena, quien se había mantenido en silencio tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de intervenir.

**- ¿Y eso justifica que le haya dejado el rostro así?-**

Al parecer ni Yaten ni Rei se habían percatado de la presencia de la rubia. Seiya le miró y su expresión cambió radicalmente, como si la molestia se hubiera evaporado mágicamente.

**- No- **respondió con suavidad**- por supuesto que no. Solo estoy intentando ser razonable y no enloquecer como me pediste-**

Las mejillas de Serena se ruborizaron y una sonrisa tímida le reemplazo al instante.

**- Oh-** musitó sin nada más que decir**- Okey**-

Rei se levantó envuelta aún en su saco de dormir y señaló desde Seiya a Serena. Con todo el revuelo de la noche y el abrupto despertar casi había pasado por alto la atmósfera extraña que se respiraba a su alrededor. Frunció el entrecejo con suspicacia.

**- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?-** preguntó a los dos por igual**- ¿Por qué ustedes se ven tan…raros?-**

Ambos se cuadraron frente a ella. La autoridad que Rei era capaz de trasmitir tan solo con su voz era digna de admiración…y de terror.

**- Es complicado-** dijeron al mismo tiempo

Rei alzó una ceja. Serena cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho. Yaten resopló desde su rincón.

**- Lo hicieron…ya sabes qué- **agregó moviendo un dedo de su mano de manera circular-** jugar a la mamá y el papá, al doctor y la paciente… ¿tengo que darte más ejemplos?-**

Tanto Seiya como Serena se voltearon sonrojados e indignados.

**- ¡Ustedes qué!-** gritó por todo lo alto. Incluso los vidrios vibraron**- ¡Qué les sucede, Dios! ¿Son una especie nueva de masoquistas? ¿Disfrutan haciéndose daño? ¡acaso han perdido la maldita cabeza!**

Serena cerró los ojos para aplacar en algo los gritos desenfadados de Rei. Yaten carraspeó para disimular una sonrisa malévola.

**- Yo creo que se perdieron algunas cosas anoche…pero definitivamente no sus cabezas**-

**- Podrías callarte ¿por favor?-** le exigió Seiya exasperado- **haces que este momento sea aún más vergonzoso-**

**- ¿Te gusta hacer cosas de grandes? pues ahora te aguantas**- respondió Yaten con seriedad.

Rei echó humo por la nariz y dio trompicones para salir completamente de su saco de dormir. Parecía un verdadero animal salvaje a punto de embestir a lo primero que se le cruzara en frente y como era sabido que Rei tenía tendencia a fijar como blanco precisamente a Seiya, Serena decidió adelantarse a los hechos y hacer algo para poner fin a esa escena. Caminó hacia ella y la tomó del brazo haciéndola girar.

**-** **Rei por favor deja de gritar no quiero que toda la casa se entere de esto, es mi vida privada, no quiero que sea el chisme del momento-**

A regañadientes la aludida apretó la boca pero zapateó con su pie incesantemente presa de la molestia que aún no mermaba. Serena la soltó y suspiró cansada.

**- Y por lo demás…eres mi amiga y te quiero pero este tema solo nos concierte a mí y a Seiya. Aprecio tu opinión y también tu preocupación pero lo que sea que suceda me gustaría manejarlo yo por mí misma-**

Esperó a que Rei reaccionara a eso pero solo apretó la boca una vez más aunque con más fuerza que antes. Yaten en tanto puso una mano alrededor de su boca para ocultar así una sonrisa de satisfacción. Su amiga era fantástica; nadie como ella para silenciar a la temible Rei. Y Seiya…solo observaba anonadado el arranque de coraje de Serena y el mutismo de Rei. Finalmente ésta asintió en dirección a Serena pero no sin antes apuntar a los involucrados.

**- Podría matarlos a ambos en este momento por irresponsables…pero tienes razón. Es tú vida y ya es tiempo de que la manejes a tu antojo, aunque eso no sea de mi agrado-**

Yaten se quejó al ponerse de pie e integrarse al grupo. A esas alturas el dolor se había extendido a casi todas partes de su cuerpo.

**- Están locos Rei, deberías estar acostumbrada y no enfurecerte tanto- **

Rei agitó las manos en un intento por no entrar en una controversial plática acerca de lo incorrecto que consideraba este cambio de reglas entre ellos, tenía la impresión de que empeoraría mucho más las cosas, pero tal como había dicho Serena. después de todo no era su problema.

**- Ni siquiera quiero imaginar en como acabará esta vez- **sentenció.

Seiya quiso saber a que se refería, especialmente por la forma en la que Serena reaccionó ante aquel comentario.

**- ¡Al menos tú te irás, suertuda**!- exclamó Yaten medio en serio medio en broma-** somos nosotros los que tendremos que lidiar con ellos una vez más-**

**- ¡Hey! ¡Estamos aquí!- **gritaron Seiya y Serena indignados por ignorarles abiertamente.

La bocina de un auto los sobresaltó a los cuatro. Seiya se encaminó hacia la ventana principal y movió la cortina para dar una ojeada.

**- El taxi que solicitaron está fuera por cierto-** les comunicó- **dentro del auto podrán seguir analizándonos sicológicamente- **murmuró luego

El alivio en el rostro de Yaten se perdió en una mueca de dolor. Afortunadamente tenía todas sus cosas de dormir y de vestir en la cocina. No habría podido subir las escaleras en ese estado, a menos que hubiera tenido que volver arrastrándose por el suelo.

**- Hora de irnos-**

**- Me iré con ustedes- **dijo Rei**- Esto se pondrá feo cuando Mina despierte y Thomas vuelva de donde sea que huyó después de jugar al pushing ball con Yaten y no estoy con ánimos de entrometerme en otra pelea-**

Tomó su bolso ya listo y abrió la puerta.

**-Tengo un día para arreglar mis cosas así que no puedo perder tiempo en arreglarle la vida sentimental a Mina o a alguien más-**

Atravesó el umbral y salió al exterior. Yaten movió la cabeza todo lo que el dolor le permitió, reconociendo que el pragmatismo de Rei era una de las cosas que más le agradaba de esa chica. No se complicaba demasiado la vida, si tenía que decir algo lo decía. Si debía hacer algo simplemente lo llevaba a cabo. Igual que él.

**- Iré por tus cosas y las mías- **dijo Seiya a Serena**- ayuda a Yaten a subir al taxi por favor-**

**- Está bien-**

La protesta de Yaten no se hizo esperar pero Seiya ya estaba lejos para cuando logró que su voz sonara amenazadora. Lo cierto es que con el dolor de la mandíbula apenas podía balbucear sin que pareciera que estaba a punto de romper a llorar. Serena se quedó de pie en medio de la sala no sabiendo muy bien qué hacer. Ella y Yaten no habían tenido un muy buen comenzar ese día. De hecho estaba casi segura de que estaba evitando mirarle directamente.

**- Bueno-** dijo mirando hacia el hecho- **el jefe ha ordenado que subamos al taxi así que…-**

Dejó que Serena pasara primero y juntos salieron de la casa. Y antes de que transcurrieran menos de diez segundos de un incómodo silencio Yaten pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Serena y la cobijó del frío que obviamente estaba experimentando por llevar ropa tan delgada. Serena se abrazó a él suspirando de alivio. La calidez de Yaten era exactamente lo que había estado necesitando.

**- Odio discutir contigo Sere, especialmente cuando mi hermano está involucrado. Es solo que tú, Taiki y Seiya son para mí lo más importante y…-**

Serena pasó los brazos por su cintura y aspiró el aire matutino con especial alegría, como si le hubieran devuelto su otro pulmón. Pocas veces discutía con Yaten pero esta vez se había sentido particularmente desagradable.

**- No me odies ¿si? Seiya ya lo hace y Rei también…pero si tú me odias…-**

Gimió de miedo al pensar en esa alternativa.

**- No tengas miedo- **murmuró Yaten sintiendo esa emoción**- habrá días en los que me enfadaré contigo y otro en los que querré arrojarte al mar ¿pero odiarte? nunca-**

Serena suspiró. Yaten podía desenmarañar su alma como nadie y tranquilizarla también.

**- ¿Yaten?-**

**- ¿mm?-**

**- ¿Crees que cometí un error?-**

Llegando al automóvil se detuvieron en la puerta de éste. Serena se apartó ligeramente para apreciar en su totalidad a su amigo.

**- Generalmente las relaciones sexuales se mantienen durante el noviazgo y no después así que ustedes tienen un grave error de concepto ahí-**

La rubia agachó la cabeza por lo que no pudo ver que Yaten estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano por mantener la conversación algo más distendida. Ajustó la bolsa de hielo y arregló su malogrado cabello mientras ideaba como responder a Serena

**- Okey Sere**- dijo con más seriedad**- esta es una plática bastante incómoda para mí ¡A mis ojos tú eres como una bebé! ni siquiera imaginarte con mi hermano lo hace más simple, de hecho lo hace mucho peor-**

Hizo una mueca de desagrado.

**- No se si lo que hicieron fue un error o un acierto pero sí creo que fue una irresponsabilidad y en eso estoy de acuerdo con Rei-**

Al ver a Serena afligida, Yaten frotó su brazo desnudo en una especie de conforte.

**- Y no es que yo sea un conservador ¡sabes que no! pero conozco a mi hermano y te conozco a ti, ustedes no son los típicos adolescentes que disfrutan una noche de pasión y después continúan con sus vidas como si nada hubiera pasado-**

Las confusas palabras de Seiya resonaron en la mente de Serena.

**- Sé que ambos estaban intentando a su manera de seguir adelante y creo que realmente lo estaban logrando pero con esto… ¿en que condiciones los deja?-**

**- Las cosas entre nosotros siguen más o menos igual que antes-**

Yaten encorvó un lado de su boca.

**- ¿Más o menos?-**

Ella no supo qué responder a eso. Yaten suspiró y acarició la mejilla helada de Serena.

**- Eso es a lo que me refiero Sere, al menos antes sabías con lo que estabas lidiando pero ahora… ¿conocidos? ¿amigos? ¿más que amigos? ¿simplemente ex novios que recayeron?-**

Eso le daba demasiadas cosas para pensar… y definitivamente no podía hacerlo con Seiya llegando en cualquier momento. Como leyendo su pensamiento Yaten miró por sobre su hombro para detectar que su hermano aún estuviera dentro de la casa.

**- Lo que sí es seguro es que cuando hay dos personas involucradas como ustedes lo están inevitablemente una de ellas es la que querrá algo más y en este caso es evidente que será Seiya-**

La seguridad con la que Yaten afirmó eso le sorprendió y le hizo sentir remordimiento también.

**- ¿Eso significa que él me ama más?-**

La puerta principal se azotó cuando Seiya la cerró para unírseles. Yaten observó a su hermano mientras se acercaba. A pesar de lo que Serena creía las cosas sí habían cambiado. Seiya había cambiado y le parecía increíble que ella no pudiera notarlo aún. Su hermano había recuperado la fe.

Y perderla otra vez sí que terminaría por destrozarlo.

**- Eso significa que tú eres más fuerte y que tienes mucho más claro el escenario, me temo que Seiya no-**

* * *

Cuando Mina abrió los ojos supo inmediatamente que algo malo había sucedido. Y más que eso, que había hecho algo muy malo. Y había llegado a esa conclusión no solo porque se había despertado con un amargo sabor en la boca, sino que con un persistente dolor de cabeza y un peso en el pecho que nada tenía que ver con las copas demás que había bebido la noche anterior.

_La noche anterior… _

Había bailado como nunca y reído como loca por las cosas más ridículas que podía imaginar. Y había tomado vaso tras vaso de todo lo que le ofrecieron hasta que las luces se habían vuelto más intensas, difusas y la música más lejana. La gente que se movía a su lado lo comenzó a hacer más lento o eso es lo que recordaba haber pensado en ese minuto así que cuando sus propios movimientos se hicieron torpes y ralentizados decidió ir por un vaso se agua a la cocina y refrescarse. Cuando llegó a la puerta de la cocina tomó la manilla y alguien la abrió desde adentro así que casi había caído y recordaba que alguien la había sujetado para que no se estrellara contra el piso.

Mina se sentó en la cama como si le hubieran dado un golpe de electricidad, más pálida que antes. Yaten había sido el que le ayudó a no caer.

Las manos de Mina volaron hacia su rostro y cubrió con ellas sus mejillas rojas de vergüenza. Le había dicho a Yaten _"malvavisco"_… ¡malvavisco!, lo había increpado de muy mala manera por su relación tan íntima con Serena, había bailado con él tan cerca que había contemplado sus ojos verdes como nunca antes y luego de todo eso le había confesado que _podría haberlo amado con toda su alma_.

Hasta ahí alcanzaban sus recuerdos. Todo lo demás era un enorme vacío. No recordaba que había sucedido con Yaten después de eso, ni de cómo había terminado en esa habitación vestida aún de genio rosa y envuelta en una manta con la luz del día perforándole las retinas.

Y quizás era mejor no recordar. Tenía el presentimiento de que la verdad no solo sería humillante sino que además provocaría una enorme alteración en su entorno.

Mina cubrió su cabeza con la manta y gimoteó lastimeramente ¡Como había podido haber dicho eso a Yaten! ¿Qué le había sucedido? ¿En qué había estado pensando? Obviamente en nada cuerdo si había hecho tal cosa.

Se apretó con fuerza cada lado de la cabeza queriendo que el zumbido de su cerebro terminara. No podría mirar a Yaten a la cara. Nunca más, no después de la manera en que le había increpado. Aunque tal vez él en su nuevo espíritu Zen pudiera llegar a entender las circunstancias en las que se había comportado de tal forma. Era una fiesta, estaba algo eufórica y simplemente no midió ni su actitud ni el alcance de su lengua. Si. Era posible que Yaten lo entendiera. Suponiendo que solo le hubiera dicho o hecho lo que su mente alcanzaba a recordar…

Por que eso había sido todo ¿verdad? Un par de palabras, otro par de sonrisas, un baile y ya está.

Tenía que ser así…

Mina bajó la colcha hacia su regazo y contempló la habitación en la que se encontraba. Definitivamente esta no era el mismo dormitorio en el que Serena, Amy y ella habían estado preparándose para la fiesta. Ni tampoco era la habitación de Thomas. En realidad no tenía idea a quien había ocupado la cama.

A propósito de Thomas… ¿Dónde diablos estaba su novio?

Le había buscado ayer en la fiesta por más de media hora pero finalmente se había rendido. Aunque tal vez él sí la había encontrado y llevado hacia esa cama para que descansara y simplemente no lo recordaba.

No obstante eso, era bastante extraño que no hubiera permanecido ahí con ella cuidando por su bienestar. Generalmente sería algo que Thomas haría. Pero Mina no se preocupó demasiado. Era el anfitrión así que seguramente había tenido que quedarse hasta los últimos momentos para comprobar que todo estaba en orden.

La fiesta había sido tan genial como lo había esperado desde principio a fin. No había disfrutado tanto con sus amigas en mucho tiempo y si bien había cosas que escapaban de su mente la sonrisa despreocupada y libre de Serena, los ojos vidriosos de Rei al agradecerles el gesto, los abrazos y gritos desenfadados de Lita, los movimientos tímidos de Amy y Sura e incluso los bailes graciosos de Yun en medio de la pista de baile serían cosas que probablemente jamás olvidaría.

Sí que había sido una celebración memorable tal como Serena había predicho. Y lo mejor de todo es que nada malo había sucedido. Todo había estado libre de los acostumbrados dramas que siempre empañaban sus festejos.

Dos toques en la puerta la hicieron sentarse más recta en la cama.

**- ¿Si?- **

La cabeza de Lita apareció segundos después.

**- Que bien, estas despierta-**

Entró aún vistiendo piyama y con ella también lo hizo Yun, la que saltó sobre la cama con su siempre habitual energía, haciendo rebotar de paso a Mina, la que se agarró de las esquinas cuando su mundo perdió el norte.

**- ¿Cómo estás?-**

**- Sedienta**- reconoció- **y avergonzada ¿alguien me puede explicar donde estaban ustedes cuando mi mundo se apagó?-**

Lita, quien no se había detenido a reposar junto con Yun comenzó a hurgar en el bolso de Mina y a sacar ropa para que ésta se cambiara.

**- Toma ponte esto y será mejor que lo hagas rápido-**

Mina se había perdido momentáneamente con la charla de Yun así que se mostró aún más despistada hacia su amiga.

**- ¿Es hora de irnos?-**

**- No, tú tienes que alistarte y encontrar a tu novio, si es que aún lo es para ti-**

Yun hizo un ruidito extraño y se estiró en la cama como un gato amodorrado.

**- Debería haber estado aquí anoche, me perdí toda la diversión-**

**- ¿De qué estás hablando?-**

La más pequeña de todas miró a Lita.

**- Creo que aún está ebria. Deberíamos darle café-**

Pero Lita solo se movía por todos lados sin detenerse, como si no quisiera mirarla directamente. Yun le dio una palmadita en la pierna a Mina y optó por darles algo de espacio a ambas.

**- Yo…iré por ese café para las tres. Vuelvo enseguida-**

Tan grácil como había caído a la cama, se puso de pie y salió de la habitación. Lita le lanzó a Mina una muda de ropa. Mina la recibió aun confundida.

**- ¿A qué se refería Yun?- **

**- A que ayer la fastidiaste Mina y muy feo, por cierto… ¿Qué de todas las cosas insanas que pasan por tu cabeza se te ocurrió llevar a cabo anoche?-**

El presentimiento que había tenido al despertar regresó con furia.

**- Que hice-** graznó

**- Porqué no busqué a Thomas en cuanto te vi así de mal…- **se lamentó Lita

**- ¡Lita que hice!-** gritó Mina histérica, mientras se ponía de pie y alcanzaba a Lita de los brazos. Ésta miró hacia la cama que habían ocupado Mina y Yaten hace un par de horas atrás.

**- ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?-**

Mina lo pensó.

**- Estar en la cocina con Yaten, platicar con él un rato, bailar quizás…-**

**- ¿Y que él te cargara por toda la casa? ¿Qué te quedaras dormida con él en esta cama?-**

**- Eso…-** Mina trastabilló y cayó sentada en la cama**- ¿Qué?-**

Si hubiera dormido junto a otra persona definitivamente lo sabría. Había bebido un poco, no había quedado en estado vegetal como para no saber eso.

Lita vio el rostro apesadumbrado de su amiga y bajó sus propias revoluciones, se calmó lo suficiente como para sentarse junto a Mina y tomar su mano, en un gesto fraternal y también para detectar si ella aún tenía pulso. Estaba demasiado pálida y callada, en nada parecido a la Mina común y corriente.

**- Yo no dormí con Yaten-** negó repetidas veces hasta que se mareó**- eso no-**

**- Yo te vi, Mina-**

Destellos de la noche anterior llegaron a su cabeza en desordenados fragmentos, pero eran las mismas imágenes que ya recordaba; cocina, charla, baile. De lo que hablaba Lita…no podía ser, no podía ser así de irresponsable, tan poco considerara. Tan irracional.

**- Pero…aún tengo mi disfraz puesto…-** murmuró a punto de que la voz se le quebrara. Lita sintió como el cuerpo de Mina se empequeñecía y se hacía un ovillo sobre la cama. Lita entendió parte de su preocupación y conmovida, la consoló.

**- Y Yaten también lo traía puesto cuando les encontramos-**

La sensación de alivio que sintió al oír esa respuesta fue rápidamente reemplazada por un frío que le hizo castañear los dientes.

**- ¿Vimos?-** dijo enderezándose otra vez**- ¿A qué te refieres con "vimos"?-**

Frunció el ceño hacia su amiga mientras la cabeza y el estómago le giraban en direcciones contrarias.

**- Rei, yo…y Thomas- **

La rubia se tapó la boca y gritó un "no" sin voz al principio pero que a medida que pasaban los minutos se transformó en lo único que Mina repitió por el lapso de algunos segundos. Cuando logró hacer que su cuerpo se moviera se puso de pie y comenzó a tirar de su disfraz con violencia.

**- ¡la fastidié, la fastidié, la fastidié!-** gritó por toda la habitación mientras saltaba en un pie para quitarse los estúpidos pantalones rosa- **Thomas ¡Dónde está Thomas!-**

Se colocó los jeans que Lita le tenía preparados y peleó a gritos con el velo que pendía de su cabeza.

**- ¡Esta maldita cosa no sale!-** exclamó a punto de arrancarse un mechón grande de cabello en un tercer intento por removerlo de su lugar de origen. Lita suspiró y la acomodó en una silla obligándola a quedarse ahí mientras hacía el trabajo por ella.

**- Te quedarás calva si no te ayudo con eso-**

Las manos de Mina temblaban.

**- Solo apúrate ¿si? tengo que hablar con Thomas-** pidió

Lita sacó los pasadores negros enterrados en el cabello de Mina y liberó parte de los mechones que de alguna extraña manera habían terminados unidos al velo.

**- Mina, antes de que salgas de esta habitación tienes que saber otras cosas más-**

**- No tengo tiempo ¡mi novio debe creer que soy una infiel en estos momentos!-**

La silla se movía junto con el cuerpo de Mina.

**- Tu novio no está en casa y antes de que se marchara de aquí con rumbo desconocido golpeó a Yaten muy duro-**

La espalda de Mina se congeló y hasta puede ser que crujiera un poco. O tal vez fue solo la silla que prácticamente se desarmó cuando la rubia se afirmó de ella para no caer.

**- Thomas no está… ¿y Yaten está herido?-**

Volvió a taparse el rostro con ambas manos justo cuando un ataque de desesperación estaba a punto de apoderarse de su sistema. En ese preciso instante Yun entró a la habitación cargando una bandeja con tres tazones humeantes de café y bocadillos dulces. Dejó la bandeja en una mesa cercana a la puerta y corrió hacia una jadeante y pálida Mina.

**- ¡Hey! ¡Está hiperventilando! ¡Mina respira!-**

Pero no podía hacerlo, simplemente el aire no circulaba. Lita corrió por la habitación tan alterada como su amiga, luego se dirigió hacia la puerta, bajó las escaleras con tanta prisa que casi cae en los últimos dos escalones y regresó con una bolsa de papel color marrón. La puso en las manos de Mina y la obligó a llevársela hacia su boca.

**- ¡Respira ahí! ¡Vamos!-**

El rostro enrojecido de Mina por la falta de oxígeno se hundió en el cartucho de papel. Gimió con cada respiración y pataleó otro poco hasta que recuperó el ritmo normal de ventilación. No obstante eso, fue imposible dejar de sentir el corazón en el centro mismo de su garganta. Yun tomó una taza de café y se la acercó a Mina.

**- Toma, bebe algo caliente. Te ayudará a estabilizar la presión-**

Obedeció y tragó dos sorbos de la taza que la chica estaba sosteniendo para ella. Mina se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano y les indicó que ya estaba mejor, aunque no podía formular eso con palabras.

**- Tengo que…-** dijo con voz rasposa- **tengo que buscar a Thomas, llamarlo y saber donde está. Y tengo que ver a Yaten y también saber como está-**

Yun se colocó al lado de Lita y le facilitó la taza que le pertenecía a ésta. Ambas bebieron y se inyectaron su propia dosis de cafeína.

**- Yaten tampoco está**- comentó Yun con la taza pegada a su boca- **se ha marchado. Y también lo han hecho Seiya, Rei y Serena. Ah y Amy, aunque ella lo hizo anoche-**

**- ¿Cómo es que sabes todo eso y nosotras no?-**

La nariz de Yun dio un respingo y se le vio triunfante.

**- Bueno soy periodista ¿no? o intento serlo. Y además Seiya entró hace como una hora a la habitación que supuestamente compartiríamos con Serena y recogió sus cosas. Dijo que tenían que llevar a Yaten al hospital, luego los cuatro se subieron a un taxi y se marcharon. Debo decir que tú y Serena son las peores compañeras de pieza de la historia. Ninguna durmió conmigo-**

Mina volvió a ponerse de pie y a funcionar como una posesa ¿Cómo es que había pasado todo eso? Se sacó la parte de arriba de su disfraz a tirones y se colocó un sweater gris. Se puso de rodillas para buscar sus zapatillas deportivas con las que había llegado el día anterior.

**- Tenemos que volver a la ciudad, averiguar que tan mal está Yaten y localizar a Thomas de inmediato-**

Se estiró para alcanzar la zapatilla más alejada del borde de la cama.

**- En qué orden Mina-**

Con la yema de los dedos casi podía sentir su zapatilla, solo faltaba un esfuerzo más.

**- Mina- **volvió a llamarla Lita

Cuando finalmente la tomó entre sus manos la desabrochó y se la colocó en el pie correcto. Tomó la otra y ató bien los cordones.

**- Mina qué harás primero-**

**- ¡Ya te oí, maldición!-** gritó al borde de las lágrimas**- ¡que acaso no ves que no sé que hacer!-**

Rompió a llorar ahí mismo mientras atraía sus rodillas hacia su torso y se balanceaba descontroladamente. Yun y Lita dejaron las tazas sobre la bandeja y se agacharon para estar a su lado para cuando necesitara un hombro al cual aferrarse.

**- Mina, lo siento-** musitó Lita arrepentida de presionarla hasta ese extremo**- no quise…-**

Yun acarició su espalda mientras Lita abanicaba su rostro con una revista que había encontrado bajo la cama.

**- Tienes que tranquilizarte pequeña y ser más práctica, así que te ayudaré con eso-**

Le facilitó una servilleta para que limpiara su rostro y volvió a insistir en que bebiera más café y Mina lo hizo con ganas. Cuando Yun comprobó que Mina se hallaba en mejores condiciones se propuso a ayudarle tal como le había prometido.

**- Estás preocupada por ambos, es normal y lo comprendo pero Yaten debe de estar a kilómetros atendiendo sus golpes en el sitio adecuado junto a gente que se preocupa por él. Por el momento no puedes hacer nada-**

Mina asintió sorbiendo su nariz con la servilleta.

**- Thomas está solo, enojado y siendo miserable en algún lugar de esta playa creyendo que le has engañado delante de su nariz y en su propia casa-**

Lita cogió a Mina de la cintura y la puso de pie junto con ella. Yun en tanto tomó de la cama un abrigo y se lo pasó a Mina.

**- Las heridas de Yaten aún estarán en su cara cuando le veas, pero no se si Thomas esté cuando le busques para aclarar este malentendido-**

Era cierto. Todo lo que Yun le decía era cierto. Thomas era su novio y a esas alturas seguramente creía que los cuernos sobre su cabeza se veían desde el otro lado de la ciudad. En cambio Yaten era… era quien había recibido el castigo en su nombre. Tenía que hacerse cargo del problema como la chica grande y madura que era. O que al menos creía ser y por el momento el mal mayor a controlar era Thomas.

Se ajustó el abrigo y se golpeteó las mejillas para enfocar toda su atención en encontrar a su novio.

**- Tienes razón. Tengo que hallar a Thomas y explicarle lo que ocurrió. Por favor espérenme por si las cosas se salen aún más de control-**

Ambas chicas le dieron un corto abrazo y cuando Mina corrió hacia el primer piso Yun y Lita se volvieron a sentar en la cama con sus respectivas tazas de café en actitud reflexiva.

**- Debo confesar-** dijo Yun mientras abría una bolsa de bocadillos dulces**- que por un segundo creí que Mina elegiría ir tras Yaten-**

Le ofreció parte del contenido a Lita y ésta aceptó gustosa.

**- Si, yo también lo creí- **

Las dos masticaron sin apuros tal vez llegando a la misma no tan sorprendente conclusión.

**- ¿Y si nosotras lo averiguamos así de fácil?-** comentó Yun limpiándose las manos**- ¿cuánto tiempo más crees que tarde Thomas en hacerlo?-**

* * *

Apenas cinco minutos de viaje camino al hospital habían transcurrido cuando Serena cerró los ojos y buscó respaldo en las piernas de Rei para apoyar la cabeza. Afortunadamente el automóvil era amplio así que no hubo problema en que se recostara y se dejara vencer por el agotamiento. El sueño simplemente era más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa, especialmente cuando todo en ella estaba relativamente en paz. Rei desenvolvió su saco de dormir y lo estiró sobre ella para que no se enfriara el viaje era largo así que la dejaría descansar el máximo de tiempo. Seiya en tanto acomodó un par de prendas, las envolvió en una toalla y las colocó tras la cabeza de Yaten de tal manera que pudiera reclinarse y hacer el trayecto al hospital menos molesto. Yaten también cerró los ojos aunque pretender dormir con el dolor que sentía era imposible lo haría más que nada para concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera el pronóstico que los doctores le darían de sus heridas.

Así que los únicos que estaban en un cien por ciento presentes en el automóvil eran Rei y Seiya, la peor combinación de todas las posibles. Llevaban demasiado tiempo sin dirigirse la palabra y cada vez que lo hacían no era precisamente para decirse cosas amables, por el contrario, había una guerra declarada entre ambos que no mostraba señales de apaciguar. La cabeza de Yaten rebotó en el hombro de Seiya y abrió los ojos de golpe. Seiya sonrió.

**- Deberías intentar dormir-**

**- ¡Bah!-** bufó bostezando- **no soy como Serena que puede quedarse dormida en cualquier lado, necesito un mínimo de comodidad. Además me da temor a ti y a Rei solos en tan reducido espacio-**

Rei, quien había permanecido mirando por la ventana el paisaje matutino volteó al oír su nombre.

**- ¿Eh? yo no he hecho nada-**

Y era cierto, cosa que le parecía bastante rara a los dos hermanos.

**- Si…ese modo pasivo tuyo me da mucho más miedo que el otro- **confesó Yaten

Seiya se removió incomodo. El espacio que compartían era menos que reducido como para esquivar un ataque de la guerrera del fuego. Si se lo proponía podría dejarlo fuera de combate en segundos.

**- Verás-** dijo Rei mientras acariciaba el cabello de Serena con calma**- me he dado cuenta de algo. Amenazar a Seiya no tiene sentido-**

Seiya prestó atención. Yaten se inclinó ligeramente hacia delante con una mínima sonrisa.

**- ¿Ah, no?-**

**- No-** respondió Rei segura de sí- **creo que nada de lo que digamos o hagamos en contra de él funcionará. Para asegurarnos de que esta vez Seiya entienda hay que tocar su fibra sensible y esa no eres tú, ni Taiki, ni siquiera él mismo-**

Rei miró hacia abajo, hacia donde estaba Serena dormida, ajena a lo que estaba platicándose a su alrededor. Yaten sintió como un sudor frío parecido al hielo que sostenía en la mano le recorrió la espina dorsal.

**- Qué quieres decir con…-**

**- Dime Seiya- **interrumpió Rei sin prestarle atención**- ¿Te han comentado lo que sucedió con Serena después de que terminaste con ella?-**

El cuerpo de Yaten se petrificó en tanto Seiya solo atinó a negar totalmente ignorante en el tema. Francamente había tenido la curiosidad de saber que había pasado e incluso le había preguntado a Yaten pero su hermano había evadido la pregunta, como si la respuesta fuera difícil de ventilar.

**- No, yo…-**

**- Rei, basta**- le amenazó-** no es necesario. Seiya ya lo comprendió-**

**- Pero yo quiero saberlo- **insistió Seiya para su propio pesar**- me lo he preguntado varias veces-**

Yaten tomó la muñeca de su hermano.

**- No, no quieres confía en mi-**

La firmeza en las palabras de Yaten le hicieron dudar por un instante pero no lo suficiente como para desistir. Para Seiya saber ese tramo de la historia se había transformado en una necesidad más que cualquier otra cosa que pudiera ocupar su mente en ese momento

**- Rei por favor cuéntamelo-**

Ella se encogió de hombros con cierto aire de triunfo.

**- Ya oíste a tu hermano, Yaten-**

Éste apoyó la espalda en el asiento con brusquedad mientras el dolor de cabeza aumentó su frecuencia hasta límites insospechados. Arrancarse el rostro con las uñas se oía mucho mejor que quedarse en ese automóvil por más tiempo.

**- ¡Esto es absurdo! -**

**- No, no es absurdo**- le respondió Rei controlando su incipiente mal humor**- es necesario. Si Seiya quiere andar por el mundo haciendo cosas que lo lastimen a sí mismo perfecto, pero quizás lo piense dos veces si con eso lastima a Serena, así que considera esto mi regalo de despedida-**

Se aclaró la garganta con suavidad y percatándose de que Serena aún permanecía dormida se dispuso a hablar.

**- Cuando salimos de la habitación en la que nos hacinamos para que ustedes platicaran encontramos a Serena tirada en el suelo, con las manos sangrando-**

El estómago de Seiya fue retorcido, volteado y vuelto a poner en su lugar por una fuerza que no tenía nada que ver con el constante movimiento del automóvil.

**- ¿sa…sangrando?-** graznó, con la vista pegada a cada parte de la piel de Serena que estuviera a la vista. Yaten movió la cabeza críticamente. Con solo escuchar la voz ahogada de Seiya supo lo malo que había sido permitir a Rei seguir con aquel absurdo.

**- Si, sangrando-** contestó Rei algo más despacio**- pero afortunadamente no estaba sola. Darien estaba con ella, intentando averiguar porque su ex novia estaba en medio de la sala medio muerta con las manos goteando rojo-**

Rei se acercó hasta un choqueado Seiya.

**- ¿Qué piensas tú cuando te encuentras con una escena así?-**

Escondió la mirada de los inquisitivos ojos de Rei para que ésta no pudiera descifrar lo que pasaba por su cabeza, eran demasiadas ideas y ninguna de ellas concluía en un buen resultado,

**- Lo peor-** continuó Rei al rato**- eso piensas y se te vienen ideas locas a la cabeza, las mismas que están rondando la tuya en estos momentos, gracias a Dios las heridas eran superficiales y no se las había hecho ella-**

Seiya alzó la cabeza luciendo algo más aliviado luego de oír aquello.

**-Y aunque no lo creas eso no fue lo peor-**

El rostro de Seiya volvió a contraerse. Yaten suspiró pesadamente ¿cuánto más contaría Rei a su hermano? ¿Cuánto más resistiría Seiya?

**- Ella no hablaba, ni reaccionaba, ni siquiera oía o veía a los que estaban a su alrededor. Lo único que Serena repetía una y otra vez era "que le dolía" y cuando intentamos levantarla del suelo no pudimos hacerlo. Darien no pudo con ella, Mina no pudo con ella, yo no pude con ella. Su cuerpo era como una masa pesada e inerte-**

Rei acarició una vez más el suave cabello de Serena. Recordar esas escenas era tan doloroso para Seiya como para la propia Rei. Incluso Yaten que se había mantenido en el más completo silencio estaba siendo afectado por el cruento relato.

**- A esas alturas todo era un caos: Darien estaba petrificado y tan molesto, Mina lloraba, Amy y Lita enmudecieron y yo quería arrancar tú traquea de un solo tirón. Los únicos que mantuvieron la cordura fueron tus hermanos, gracias a Dios. De hecho fue Yaten quien logró que Serena diera indicios de que aún estaba lúcida-**

Seiya dio un vistazo a su hermano quien aún permanecía con los ojos cerrados.

**- Que le dijiste para que ella…-**

Las cejas de Yaten se juntaron mientras habría los ojos con desazón.

**- No lo sé no lo recuerdo esos días fueron muy confusos-**

Su iracunda mirada se dirigió luego hacia Rei.

**- ¿Es necesario tener que revivir esto otra vez? ¿Eres una especie de sádica o algo así?-**

La mano de Seiya sobre su hombro fue lo único que le impidió seguir arremetiendo hacia la chica.

**- Yo no lo estoy reviviendo, recién me estoy enterando. Por favor…dime-**

La cabeza de Yaten cayó hacia delante vencido por las circunstancias.

**- Le dije que yo no podía hacer que el dolor se fuera pero que podía ayudarla a sobrellevarlo. Luego ella…ella reaccionó y lloró, gritó, me golpeó, me rasguñó hasta que volvió a apagarse. Se recostó en mi regazo, la envolví en una manta y la cargué a casa-**

Intentó hacer de esa descripción algo objetivo y carente de emoción pero simplemente no pudo evitar sonar afectado por la secuencia de imágenes que le bombardearon. Seiya asintió en silencio.

**- Y luego transcurrieron tres días-** dijo Rei mojándose los labios, como si no eso alejara la impotencia que sentía**- Tres días en los que Serena no salió de su habitación, salvo para ir al baño. No comió, no durmió, no habló con nadie. Setenta y dos horas en las que vimos la vida de Serena pender de un hilo…ni siquiera ver sería el término más adecuado. Por que nadie la vio, así que probablemente podría haber muerto sola sin que nadie de nosotros la viera-**

Eso era todo. Yaten ya no lo soportaba más así que pondría un alto.

**- ¿No crees que ya es suficiente drama, Rei?-**

**- Él necesita saber-**

**- ¿Y crees que preocupándolo de esta forma lo lograrás?-**

Serena se removió de un lado a otro y murmuró algo imposible de traducir, haciendo que la conversación se interrumpiera. Hasta que no constataron que la rubia aún permanecía dormida no se atrevieron a proseguir con ella. Yaten se cruzó de brazos y cuidó que su tono de voz no sobrepasara otra vez el límite.

**- Además estás dejando a Serena como una especie de desequilibrada mental**-

Seiya evidenciaba en su rostro los resultados de tan calamitosa charla, tenía temor incluso de mirar hacia Serena, de seguro estaba imaginándola pasar por todo ese proceso que se había iniciado justo en el momento en que él había cerrado tras de si la puerta del apartamento de Lita. Casi no podía creerlo…se había visto tan segura y resuelta aquel día que nada le habría hecho sospechar que se desataría una crisis emocional en su interior.

**-Seiya-**

Levantó la vista hacia Yaten, quien había arrastrado su cuerpo algo más cerca al suyo.

**-Ella no estaba sola ¿si? ni loca, ni mucho menos en peligro de muerte. Estaba perdida y muy alejada de la imagen que tenemos de Serena y por momentos creí que no podría traerla de vuelta pero no me hubiera rendido-**

Observó primero a Serena luego fugazmente a Rei hasta que finalmente su mirada recayó otra vez sobre su hermano.

**-Yo no lo hubiera permitido ¿lo entiendes?**- continuó en susurros**- jamás habría dejado que eso ocurriera porque se la habría arrebatado a la oscuridad así como ella lo hizo conmigo, porque esa es mi misión, Seiya: protegerla y estar a su lado cuando ella no pueda con sus problemas por sí misma-**

El silencio que había caído sobre el pequeño grupo se prolongó hasta que Rei, con una mezcla de asombro e intriga se inclinó ligeramente en dirección a Yaten, todo esto sin moverse demasiado para no despertar a Serena. Había algo en el discurso de Yaten que había captado su total atención.

**- ¿Cuando dices "esta es mi misión…"?-**

Dudó un segundo antes de responder. Al parecer esa sería una mañana de revelaciones…

**- No lo digo de manera figurada. Yo soy el guardián de Serena por petición de la mismísima Reina Serenity-**

Tanto Seiya como Rei no ocultaron su impacto. Esto era un escenario completamente nuevo.

**- ¿Desde cuándo?-**

**-¿Por qué nunca dijiste nada a nadie?-** preguntaron al unísono

Era la primera vez que compartía con alguien más ese secreto que tan férreamente había mantenido para sí, pero ya era tiempo de dejar algunas cosas en claro.

**- Luego del ataque del enemigo en donde resulté herido mi presencia fue transportada a la morada de la Reina Serenity. No sé por cuanto tiempo ni cómo eso fue posible, yo solo abrí mis ojos y ella estaba esperando por mí-**

Recordó vívidamente lo que había pensado del paisaje mágico que le rodeó y por supuesto de lo que la figura de la Reina había causado en su persona. Lo hermosa que era solo podía ser comparado a la belleza etérea de los ángeles. La Reina Serenity solo podía tener cabida en el mundo de los sueños.

**-Me explicó que Serena había intervenido en mi destino y que por esa razón el mío estaría ligado al suyo eternamente y que partir de ese instante debía cuidar de Serena, volverme su guardián, su protector-**

Seiya sacó algunos cálculos mentales. Habían transcurrido ya varios meses desde que su hermano había estado internado en aquél hospital. Eso quería decir que Yaten había mantenido aquella información en reserva más tiempo del que habría podido imaginar.

**- Y contestando a su otra pregunta…no lo comenté con nadie porque con la petición de la Reina o no habría asumido esa responsabilidad sin dudarlo ni un segundo. Para mí nada cambió, ya venía cuidando de Sere antes de eso así que mencionarlo no iba al caso-**

Seiya una vez más mostró signos de preocupación ¿Qué es lo que había visto la Reina que se había atrevido a solicitar protección extra para su hija? ¿Y por qué no había sido él la persona llamada a cumplir con ese encargo? fue ahí cuando la preocupación de Seiya se acrecentó ¿Y si la misión de Yaten era proteger a Serena de él?

**- ¿Por qué la Reina te pidió algo así?-** preguntó Rei prácticamente leyendo la mente de Seiya**- ¿Acaso creyó que Serena corría peligro o que nosotras no somos suficientes y envió a un guerrero adicional?-**

Él negó.

**- Yo no tengo poderes sobrehumanos Rei, si el enemigo nos atacara yo no podría hacer mucho más que un hombre común. Además no creo que Sere necesite protección en ese ámbito-**

Sonrió en dirección a Serena, la que aún descansaba profundamente en el regazo de Rei. Le parecía ilógico que la Reina le pidiera a un chico común y corriente proteger a la chica más poderosa del universo así que cuando ella se lo propuso supuso que se refería a una especie diferente de protección.

**- Pero al parecer sí la necesita en otro aspecto-** concluyó Rei**- o al menos eso creyó la Reina-**

Rei era muy rápida al momento de sacar conclusiones en cambio Seiya lucía mucho más pensativo, como si aún estuviera decidiendo qué creer.

**- Desde el accidente siento que mi alma es un reflejo de la de Serena, no se cómo explicarlo pero… algo de ella se quedó en mí. Y no se si eso la volvió más fuerte o más débil pero pienso que la Reina no se quiso arriesgar-**

La boca de Seiya se apretó en una mueca apretada. Estaba desconcertado por lo que Yaten había develado pero no tan sorprendido como creyó que lo estaría. En su interior sabía que la conexión entre su hermano y Serena era espiritual más física y terrenal, pero aún así no podía dejar de sentirse herido y algo culpable por haber malentendido tanto las cosas.

**- No comprendo porque callaste esto… ¿no crees que si me lo hubieras comentado habría entendido mucho más fácil lo que sucedía entre ustedes dos?-**

Yaten resopló airado.

**- ¡Seiya te lo expliqué una y otra vez! yo amo el corazón de Serena ¡pero no lo quiero para mí! nunca ha sido de esa forma. Yo solo deseo cumplir con mi promesa y no porque una Reina me lo haya ordenado sino porque cuidar de ella, ser su guardián ya estaba en mi sangre desde antes, es parte de mi… -**

Bajó el volumen puesto que había puesto demasiado ímpetu en aquellas palabras.

**- una parte con la que no te sientes para nada a gusto- **continuó**- por eso es que preferí guardar silencio. Si ya te sentías incómodo con nuestra cercanía probablemente habrías reaccionado mucho peor con esto, pero ahora ya lo sabes así que… ¡sorpresa!-**

Abrió los brazos con fingido júbilo e hizo a su espalda rebotar en el asiento, recostando su cabeza en el vidrio.

**- Y ahora por favor terminemos con esto de las lecciones y escarmientos. Creo que ya se me partió el cráneo por culpa del dolor de cabeza y Serena podría despertar en cualquier momento ¿Así que podríamos solo terminar el viaje en paz y en silencio?-**

La carretera principal solo estaba a unos cuántos kilómetros, incluso ya se podía detectar en mayor flujo de vehículos y los altos edificios que le decoraban. Eso significaba- para alivio de Yaten- que no faltaba mucho para llegar al fin al hospital. Podría incluso suplicar por un poco de anestesia generalizada si con eso podía olvidar las últimas doce horas.

**- ¿Rei?-**

La voz de Seiya se oyó como un murmullo lejano

**- ¿mm?-**

**- No lo olvidaré. Nada de lo que dijiste-**

**- Sé que no lo harás-** respondió ésta en el mismo reservado.

Eso era un avance. Al menos esos dos estaban hablando sin que las descalificaciones salieran a escena. Al parecer los milagros sí existían.

**- ¿Yaten?-**

El aludido abrió los ojos pesadamente.

**- Qué, Seiya-**

No quiso que sonara tan molesto como sonó pero ¡qué rayos! estaba herido y adolorido al extremo.

**- Eres un buen guardián, el mejor que Sere podría tener-**

Algo en el corazón de Yaten se ablandó. Quizás fue la voz suave de su hermano o quizás el dolor lo estaba trastornando pero de pronto sintió la imperiosa necesidad de decirle algo más, no precisamente para tranquilizarlo sino más bien para dar por finalizado ese capítulo de la historia.

**- Seiya, eres mi hermano y te amo así que te diré exactamente lo que le dije a Serena antes de salir de esa casa. Lo que sea que esté sucediendo entre ustedes…si vas a romperle el corazón prefiero no estar presente cuando lo hagas así que por favor intenta no hacerlo y si lo haces… no temas. Yo estaré ahí para cuidar de él-**

A duras penas le sonrió y acompañó el gesto con un guiño de su ojo del lado de su rostro que dolía menos.

**- Tú lo has dicho; soy un muy buen guardián-**

* * *

Mina recorrió la playa envuelta en una frazada pero aún así tuvo dificultades para capear el frío matutino. Pero tenía que soportarlo si quería hallar cualquier pista que la condujera hacia Thomas. Su automóvil no estaba en donde lo había aparcado y la verdad es que eso la atemorizaba un poco. Si había salido de la habitación tan descontrolado como Lita le había relatado, conducir en ese estado en medio de la noche era un ingrediente que empeoraba mucho más la situación. Quizás tendría que visitar a dos chicos en el hospital…

**- ¡Thomas!-**

Lo molesta que estaba con él competía equilibradamente con la preocupación que estaba comenzando a sentir por su ausencia prolongada. Cansada de sacudirse cada dos minutos la arena de los zapatos, Mina se sentó en la playa y dejó que el ruido del mar la relajara.

Quizás Thomas había vuelto a casa y en esos momentos estaba plácidamente dormido en su cama mientras que ella figuraba helada en la intemperie cansada y con ganas de mandar todo por un tubo al fondo del mar.

**- ¡Donde estás, maldición!-** gritó con todas sus fuerzas- **¡te mataré en cuanto te vea!-**

Pateó la arena que tenía enfrente y volvió a levantarse para proseguir con su camino. Siguió unas tenues huellas que permanecían en la arena y que no habían sido borradas por la marea, marcas de pisadas prácticamente borradas que avivaron su esperanza. Sacudió la frazada teniendo cuidado de que los granos de arena no entraran a sus ojos, cuando una luz brillante e intermitente en el horizonte rompió su concentración. Estaba aproximadamente a dos kilómetros por lo que tendría que acelerar el paso antes de que perdiera el punto de referencia.

Corrió hacia ella mientras sus músculos resentían la elevación del terreno. La luz debía de provenir de un lugar muy por sobre el nivel del mar. Un mirador…o un aparcadero de autos.

**- ¡Thomas!- **gritó

Divisó unas escaleras que conectaban la playa con lo que había supuesto: un estacionamiento y en él un automóvil solitario se distinguía aún a distancia. El sol, que ya se estaba elevando en el cielo se reflejaba en las ventanillas del carro, de ahí el brillo que había vislumbrado. Descansó agotada en la muralla junto a la escalera y uno a uno subió los escalones.

Ya en el final de ésta vio el automóvil gris de Thomas y a él sentado sobre el capó de éste, mirando hacia el mar con un café humeante en la mano y una bolsa de frituras abierta en su regazo. "_Que bien"-_ pensó Mina- "_Él estaba desayunando cómodamente mientras que ella había recorrido media playa aún con los síntomas de la resaca en su cuerpo y sin siquiera haber probado bocado". _

Cuando Thomas oyó pasos a su costado se volteó rápidamente. Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos al constatar de quién se trataba. Era obvio que no esperaba verle ahí.

**- Mina…- **susurró en su dirección. La mirada de Thomas pronto recuperó el tono que pretendía darle; el de indiferencia y volvió a mirar hacia el mar.

La lengua de Mina por poco suelta un par de improperios y lo cierto es que consideraba que tenía varias razones para hacerlo. Golpear a Yaten, salir huyendo en medio de la madrugada, preocuparla, hacerla pasar hambre, frío y ahora ignorarla como si se tratara de una mosca ruidosa y molestosa. Lo malo es que lanzarlos a la nuca de Thomas no tenía la misma gracia que hacerlo frente a él así que tuvo que moverse para volver a apreciar su rostro.

**- ¿Cuanto llevas aquí?-**

- **Un par de horas-**

El viento soplaba aún más fuerte en ese lugar así que Mina protegió sus brazos con la frazada.

**- ¿No piensas volver a tu casa?- **

Thomas se hundió de hombros.

**- No quiero ver a nadie-**

**- Ya veo…-** contestó Mina midiendo muy bien su respuesta**- creo que eso también me incluye a mi-**

Le estaba dando la oportunidad de dar una respuesta más concreta que esa. Un "si" o un "no" habría bastado para hacerse a una idea de lo que tendría que enfrentar con Thomas pero en cambio él mantuvo ese molesto silencio que la dejaba con la misma incertidumbre.

Cansada de esperar a que Thomas dijera algo Mina se cuadró de hombros y se plantó frente a él, después de todo no había decidido ir a buscarle para quedarse observando su hosco perfil.

**- Thomas, creo has cometido un error- **dijo con una voz que se pudiera oír por sobre el rugido del mar

Él sonrió y desvió ligeramente la mirada hacia ella.

**- ¿Yo he cometido un error? ¿Yo Mina?-**

La mano con la que Thomas sostenía el café estaba ligeramente sonrosada y algo más grande de lo normal. La hinchazón que presentaba no era normal. De seguro era la mano con la que había golpeado a Yaten.

**- Lo golpeaste sin siquiera oír una explicación-** habló Mina con control de sus emociones**- sin oírme a mí-**

Thomas volvió a guardar silencio haciendo que los nervios de Mina se crisparan una vez más.

**- Nos quedamos dormidos-** explicó, aunque Thomas no estuviera interesado en oírle**- o al menos yo lo hice primero. Yaten se quedó cuidándome... creo que yo se lo pedí aunque no lo recuerdo muy bien, es por eso que lo encontraste ahí-**

Actuar pasivamente la estaba matando, ese no era su estilo así que Mina se deshizo de la frazada y trepó al capó del automóvil como un hábil felino para así alcanzar a su esquivo novio. Lo tomó del rostro para evitar que la evitara una vez más.

**- No estábamos haciendo nada malo. Tú lo viste por ti mismo-**

Él cerró los ojos y cuando los volvió a abrir notó lo vacíos que lucían, muy diferente a como normalmente se veían.

**- Hace una semana apenas si le dabas el saludo de los buenos días y ahora se ha transformado en tu guardaespaldas personal ¿Qué está sucediendo?-**

**- ¡Por qué dices esas cosas!-** gritó Mina agarrándolo de las solapas de su cazadora**- Tú mismo me dijiste la primera vez que platicamos que con el tiempo el dolor que Yaten me había hecho sentir se iría transformando en agradecimiento por los buenos recuerdos que compartimos ¡Eso es exactamente lo que ha sucedido! ¡He avanzado!-**

La mandíbula de Thomas se marcó por sobre la piel de su rostro.

**- ¿No te parece que deberías haber intentado con un apretón de manos primero antes de compartir la cama con él?-**

La mano de Mina se estampó en su mejilla incluso antes de que Thomas dijera algo más.

**- ¡No te permito que me insultes!- **

Bajó del capó del automóvil con menos gracia que antes y con la intención de volver a casa. Era la segunda vez en menos de dos semanas que Thomas la trataba de manera maleducada y no contaba con la resistencia física ni mental como para quedarse más tiempo ahí sin llorar. El orgullo de Mina Aino estaba siendo herido a fondo y era hora de ponerlo a salvo.

Thomas se acarició la mejilla y movió la quijada con una mueca de dolor.

**- Supongo que me merecía eso-**

La frazada que Mina había usado para protegerse del frío fue recogida del suelo por ella cuando se preparaba para marcharse de ahí. El camino era largo así que sería mejor hacerlo pronto. Pero Thomas ya se encontraba en el suelo y la sujetó del hombro, haciéndola detenerse

**- Pero lo que no me merezco es abrir una puerta y hallar a mi novia aferrándose a la mano de otro…como si no quisiera dejarlo ir-**

Mina se sacudió pero Thomas se aferró a ella esta vez con más energía.

**- He sufrido bastante en mi vida como para tener que vivir además con dudas y engaños. Así que te lo pregunto una vez Mina, solo una vez ¿Aún quieres esto?-**

¿Cómo es que la mejor noche del último tiempo se transformaba en el peor despertar jamás vivido?

**- ¡Solo dormimos!- **gritó con desesperación**- ¡qué tengo que hacer o decir para que entiendas!-**

Estaba harta de repetirlo. Era cierto que había caído en algunas indiscreciones en presencia de Yaten, especialmente la parte en la que le había dicho _"En otra vida podría amarte"_, pero eso era todo. Lo demás había sido un completo accidente y aún así Thomas la estaba tratando como si fuera un alma condenada a la cual había que apedrear por los pecados cometidos. Había hablando en pasado y había respetado totalmente a Thomas y a pesar de eso ¡La estaba juzgando como a una delincuente!

Los brazos de Thomas cayeron a su lado viéndose pesados.

**- No es solo eso, Mina-**

**- ¡Entonces qué!-** exclamó con la voz ya gastada de gritar**- ¿Cual es tu mandito problema?-**

Había otra cosa. Algo por lo que Thomas se estaba comportando de esa manera. Tal vez alguien le había comentado algo o él había visto una situación que le preocupaba, que lo hacía ver tan dubitativo, tan renuente a oír su explicación. Mina comenzó a sentir que lo ocurrido la noche anterior era solo una parte del conflicto.

**- ¡Todo!-** respondió Thomas sorprendiéndola

Caminó de un lado a otro lanzando el vaso de café lejos. Mina esperaba que no hubiera caído sobre alguna persona o algún animalito inocente que hubiera decidido hacer una caminata matutina. Al parecer Thomas había perdido totalmente su conciencia humana y animal. Luego de ese arrebato Thomas buscó apoyo en su automóvil y se dejó caer sobre él pesadamente.

**- Toda esta semana me he sentido muy extraño. Al principio pensé que eran nervios por un examen, por el partido de la próxima semana o por esta fiesta pero…pero comencé a notar que sucedía cuando Yaten estaba cerca, como si tuviera que estar constantemente alerta en su presencia-**

¿Se había sentido así toda la semana y no le había comentado nada? Mina se acercó, en parte temerosa de seguir oyendo, especialmente cuando Yaten tenía todo que ver en el problema.

**- Eso es absurdo-** dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa**- ¿Por qué Yaten te hace sentir así?-**

Thomas la miró, como decidiendo si creer realmente si la respuesta de Mina era honesta. Pero sus ojos estaban tremendamente abiertos y su expresión era de total confusión. Eso hacía que le costara aún más contestar a sus preguntas.

**- ¿Aún no lo comprendes?**- le murmuró abatido- **no es Yaten quien me hace sentir así. Eres tú y como te estás comenzando a comportar frente a él-**

Mina retrocedió dos pasos ¿De qué estaba hablando Thomas? estaba tan impresionada que ni siquiera fue capaz de pensar en lo que él le estaba recriminando. Thomas alzó la vista hacia su novia. Sus ojos estaban tan opacos y tan tristes… Mina había visto esa expresión antes y una sensación de pérdida la embargó.

**- Es la forma en que le miras cuando aparece; como si compartieran un secreto o algo así. Y la manera en que tu cuerpo se gira imperceptiblemente en su dirección, como si la gravedad te empujara hacia él-**

Enrojeció sin ninguna razón aparente ¿Era cierto lo que Thomas le estaba diciendo o tan solo era producto de una excepcional imaginación? Y de ser cierto ¿Alguien más lo había notado? Thomas escondió las manos en los bolsillos de su cazadora aunque Mina pudo notar que sus dedos temblaban, tal vez de frío, tal vez por algo más.

**- Me atemorizas hasta los huesos Mina**- reconoció al rato** - y me duele también. Creo que tus sentimientos están cambiando pero estás tan concentrada en negármelo que no ves la realidad-**

Mina se cruzó de brazos y volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez con un poco más de soberbia de la que pretendía demostrar.

**- ¿Y cual es esa realidad según tú?-**

La barbilla de Thomas se hundió dentro de su cazadora.

**- Que el Yaten que se ha ido construyendo en estos últimos meses, especialmente después de que Serena lo reviviera, te gusta. Solo que no sabes como enfrentarte a eso ahora que lo has descubierto-**

La brisa marina desordenó su cabello por completo dejándolo hecho un desastre que ni un peine mágico sería capaz de desenredar, pero nada podría haber volteado más su mundo que las palabras que acababa de oír de la boca de su mismísimo novio. Necesitaba sentarse o al menos tomarse un par de minutos para pensar así que tomó la única opción que se veía a la vista; sentarse junto a Thomas. Cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta que no sabía qué decir, no había absolutamente nada inteligente o al menos acertado que responder. Y Thomas necesitaba una respuesta.

No, era más que eso. Él merecía una respuesta, por ser el hombre al que amaba, por ser la persona más honesta y maravillosa que hubiera conocido hasta ese instante, por el ser el chico que la había acompañado aún cuando en su corazón no había cabida para él ¿Entonces porqué simplemente no podía dársela?

Mina golpeó sutilmente su hombro con el de Thomas en un gesto de distensión.

**- Eres mi novio, no deberías decir esas cosas-**

Recalcó la palabra "novio" solo para que Thomas lo tuviera muy claro antes de responder a ello y al parecer sí surtió efecto. Los hombros de Thomas que se habían mantenido tensos hasta ese instante se relajaron, incluso su expresión se suavizó a una mucho más similar al Thomas de siempre. No obstante aquello eso no tranquilizó en nada a Mina. Era algo así como la calma antes de la tempestad…

**- Precisamente porque soy tu novio te las digo-**

La observó con la sombra de la duda cerniéndose sobre sus ojos.

**-Y si me amas tanto como yo sé que lo haces, deberías comenzar a decírmelas también, porque hicimos una promesa, romperla no es una opción pues te estoy dando todas las posibilidades para mantenerla en pie-**

Otra vez Thomas le pedía una respuesta y Mina estaba comenzando a pensar seriamente en rogarle para que le revelara qué es lo que deseaba escuchar para dejar de lucir tan triste. Era mortificante verle así y más aún considerando que ella era la responsable de tales emociones. Thomas volvió a dejar al descubierto sus manos y las unió en un férreo apretón sobre sus piernas.

**- Y mientras no puedas honrar esa promesa, pienso que deberíamos enfriar un poco esto-**

El cerebro de Mina cayó en coma y volvió a funcionar frenéticamente en menos de un latido de su corazón. Esto ya lo había vivido antes, estaba experimentando un deja vú y uno nada de agradable. Thomas nuevamente estaba queriendo apartarla a la fuerza.

**- ¡Qué diablos quieres decir con eso!-** gritó sin contemplación saltando de su lado y plantándose frente a él con mirada furibunda

**- ¿vas a meterme a un congelador y encerrarme ahí hasta que diga lo que quieres que diga? ¡No quiero a Yaten te quiero a ti! ¿Qué es lo que quieres lograr con esto? ¿Estás buscando alguna excusa para…?-**

Frenó sus atropelladas frases y se atragantó con su propia voz consumida por la desesperación.

**- ¿Estás…estás rompiendo conmigo?-**

Se llevó una mano al pecho y comprobó que continuara respirando. Había despertado para vivir una pesadilla. Recordó el momento en el que no había querido besar a Thomas antes de la fiesta para no arruinar su maquillaje o cuando no había accedido a modificar en algo su provocativo disfraz para no incomodarle. Incluso no haber permanecido bailando con él por más tiempo parecía motivo suficiente como para sentirse culpable y arrepentida. Tal vez habían sido aquellos detalles los que habían empujado a Thomas a plantearse la posibilidad de dejarla.

Pero Thomas suspiró doliente y puso los pies en tierra, tomando la mano que Mina mantenía aferrada a su corazón.

**- Mina…yo jamás, jamás podría romper contigo. El día en que lo nuestro se acabe será porque tú lo decidas así, pero yo nunca tendré el valor de dejarte-**

Eso no ayudó mucho a disipar las nubes de la tormenta que se estaba desatando sobre sus cabezas.

**- Te daré algo más de espacio- **le dijo Thomas soltando su mano demasiado pronto**- para que puedas pensar y ver las cosas como yo las veo-**

**- La distancia no resultó la primera vez- **logró decir Mina sin que la voz se le quebrase.

**- Yo creo que si, Finalmente acabamos juntos-**

_Si ¿pero a qué precio?- _pensó.

Por fuera Mina no mostró nada pero por dentro estaba cayéndose a pedazos lentamente.

Se odiaba a sí misma por desear con frenesí que Thomas la envolviera en sus brazos y le dijera que todo estaba bien, que no había nada que no pudieran superar juntos y que lo ocurrido en la noche había sido un terrible malentendido.

Era una ilusa. Thomas le estaba dando a entender exactamente lo contrario.

Pero aún con Thomas viéndose indefenso y actuando como si la decisión ya estuviera tomada, sin él estaba igual o más perdida.

Las personas que se jactan de entender y aconsejar en temas relativos a las relaciones amorosas hablaban de momentos claves como el que Mina estaba experimentando. Momentos en los que tienes dos opciones y la elección de una sola es la correcta. Un camino por el cual bajar sin vuelta atrás.

Opción número uno: tomar lo que Thomas le estaba ofreciendo y sencillamente dar un paso al costado justo como él lo estaba haciendo. Quizás necesitaba algo de distancia para aclarar su cabeza y especialmente su corazón. Pensar seriamente cual era la influencia de Yaten en su vida y cómo su presencia afectaba a su relación con Thomas. Vivir con la duda tarde o temprano lastimaría a Thomas, incluso mucho más que mantenerse alejados uno del otro.

Y la elección número dos: hacer caso omiso a lo que Thomas pretendía llevar a cabo y averiguar la respuesta a su lado. Por que con Thomas o sin él Mina tendría que descubrir qué rayos estaba sucediendo consigo misma y por muy cobarde o necesitado que se pudiera oír, prefería tener la certeza que no estaría sola cuando la aterradora verdad la golpeara con fuerza.

La opción uno era posiblemente la mejor, la correcta, la adecuada. La opción dos era la que necesitaba. Porque Mina no era de las chicas que huía de los problemas o que se escondía de la verdad pero una cosa sí era segura: sin Thomas cerca estaba constantemente tentada a hacerlo.

Así que antes de que Thomas se alejara de improviso lo abrazó, aferrándose a su cintura

**- No me alejaré, lo siento pero no lo haré-**

Enterró su nariz congelada bajo el cuello de Thomas y aspiró su aroma, volviendo a respirar con normalidad. A eso se refería. A la tranquilidad que la embargaba cuando Thomas estaba cerca. Era totalmente dependiente de esa sensación.

Los brazos de Thomas se mantuvieron caídos e inertes a su costado. Mina tenía la sensación de estar abrazando a un témpano de hielo pero eso no la hizo decaer. Se alejó algunos centímetros, solo lo suficiente para tener un primer plano de su contraído rostro.

**- Si lo que pretendes es distanciarnos cada vez que el nombre de Yaten se cuele en tu cabeza te tengo una noticia ¡yo convivo con el fantasma de tu ex novia a diario y no me ves corriendo en sentido contrario a ti!-**

Las facciones de Thomas se vieron horrorizadas.

**- Mina…-**

**- ¿Crees que te elegí porque eras el camino fácil?-** continuó con más energía que hacía unos minutos.

Thomas pasó del horror a la perplejidad.

**- Sabía perfectamente los problemas que tendríamos, los fantasmas que ambos arrastramos, pero aún así…no me alejaré-**

Subió sus manos hacia el cuello de Thomas y acarició el cabello rubio más corto que nacía de su nuca, produciéndole escalofríos y cosquillas al mismo tiempo. Mina se concentró en lo que iba a decir a continuación.

**- Y puede que tengas razón y este Yaten renovado y reluciente me haga replantearme varias cosas por ejemplo como me siento respecto a él, pero si crees que tan poco me basta para olvidar el amor que te tengo…es porque aún no me conoces y no sabes la mujer que tienes a tu lado y eres tú el que debería alejarse para verlo-**

Inexplicablemente la tensión que se había percibido entre ambos disminuyó luego de que Mina cediera y le diera en algo la razón. Tal vez Thomas no se esperó una arremetida como aquella y que Mina fuera así de honesta alejó varios de los temores que habían florecido con el transcurso de los días. Al menos ahora tendría el consuelo de que Mina no le estaba engañando sino que más bien se sentía tanto o más confusa que él.

Con un largo suspiro finalmente Thomas rodeó a Mina con sus brazos y la sostuvo muy cerca de su corazón.

_Su corazón…_Mina lo sintió latir con fuerza dentro de su pecho. Otra vez vivo, al igual que el de ella.

**- Lo que se sea que me suceda con Yaten**…- pronunció su nombre con delicadeza pero también con claridad. Porque no tenía nada que esconder, al menos eso creía.

**- Lo que sea que llegue a suceder con él no lo averiguaré en tu ausencia o contigo obligándome a hallar una respuesta que no tengo. Cuando esa respuesta exista tú serás el primero en saberla…por ahora solo puedo decir que te amo y que estoy contigo. Con nadie más-**

**- Con nadie más- **repitió Thomas algo pensativo**- eso se oye bastante bien, no te mentiré-**

Mina sonrió luego de lo que se sintió el verdadero purgatorio en vida. Rozó su nariz con la de él.

**- Y se sentiría mucho mejor si lo creyeras-**

Mina aguardó a que Thomas así se lo dijera, pero en cambio él solo besó su mejilla y se preocupó de que la frazada estuviera nuevamente en su lugar, eso es, protegiendo a Mina del gélido viento marino.

**- Si sé la mujer que tengo a mi lado- **le respondió mientras hacía un nudo con las puntas de la frazada alrededor del cuello de la rubia

**- Sé que es fuerte, terca y algo loca, pero nunca me lastimaría, al menos no a propósito, porque es buena y me quiere-**

Bajó la vista y apoyó sus manos en los hombros de su novia.

**- Pero también sé que es orgullosa…y tengo miedo que ese orgullo termine por rompernos el corazón a ambos-**

Con una tranquilidad francamente admirable y no muy típica de ella, Mina se descubrió una de las mangas envueltas en la frazada y le enseño el brazo desnudo. El brazo con el que efectuaba sus espectaculares saques en los juegos de voleibol.

**- Nunca rompería tu corazón, antes de eso…me rompería este brazo-**

A pesar de la seriedad con la que Mina había pretendido impregnar tal declaración Thomas se cubrió la boca con su puño para disimular una sonrisa.

**- No me gustaría verte hacer eso-**

**- Entonces tú lo harás por mí, tú me lo romperás-**

Pasó un brazo por sus hombros y la condujo camino al automóvil.

**- Mejor volvamos a casa a comer algo y a comenzar a prepararnos para volver-**

**- ¡Thomas estoy hablando en serio!-** gritó Mina saltando de su protección- **¡quiero que lo hagas!-**

**- ¡Y yo no voy a romperte nada, Mina! ¡Dios eres increíble!-** exclamó exasperado

Moderando su tono de voz y para evitar que el puchero de Mina pasara a un siguiente nivel, como por ejemplo sollozos descontrolados, Thomas se masajeó los ojos con su dedo índice y pulgar.

**- Te cortaré…un mechón de cabello ¿está bien? uno largo y todos podrán notarlo. Y cuando te vean dirán "esa chica le debe haber echo algo muy malo a su novio y por eso luce así"-**

Para cuando Thomas abrió nuevamente los ojos la barbilla temblorosa había desaparecido, siendo reemplazada además por una sonrisa de satisfacción.

**- Eres tan rara…- **murmuró honestamente sorprendido**- no sé como algo así te puede hacer sonreír-**

Ella amplió su sonrisa y saltó hacia Thomas quien logró sostenerla antes de que ambos cayeran de espaldas al suelo. Lo llenó de besos cortos alrededor del rostro. Se volvía a sentir entera y a salvo.

**- Sonrío porque eres maravilloso y porque nadie puede entenderme como tú-**

Él acomodó el cabello de Mina tras su oreja aunque fracasó en su intento por mantenerlo ahí. El viento era demasiado fuerte, además el cabello de Mina estaba hecho una maraña imposible de domar.

**- Tu mente es una de las cosas que más me fascina de ti. Funciona de una manera totalmente diferente al resto del mundo-**

**- ¿Eso es bueno?- **preguntó Mina engarzada a su cuello. Thomas lo meditóun instante.

**- Fascinante, ya te lo dije-**

La depositó en el suelo y tomó su mano.

**-Y ahora subamos al carro y volvamos a casa-**

_A casa_. Eso se oía de maravilla, aunque desde que Thomas se había marchado no se había sentido como tal. Ahora junto a Thomas Mina comprendía que independiente del lugar en el que se hallaran, era Thomas quien aportaba el elemento "hogar" a la ecuación.

**- ¿Thomas?-**

**- ¿mm**?- masculló mientras buscaba las llaves dentro de su bolsillo**. **

Mina se separó para subir por la puerta del copiloto.

**- Necesito que le pidas disculpas a Yaten-**

El cuerpo de Thomas se puso rígido. Abrió la puerta, se sentó en el asiento delantero y cerró con un golpe seco. Mina aguardó algunos segundos para acompañarle dentro del carro.

**- Y a cambio te contaré todo lo que pasó ayer antes de que nos encontraras-**

Ambos se quedaron sentados en silencio hasta que Thomas introdujo la llave en el encendido e hizo contacto. El automóvil cobró vida al igual que la calefacción, que saturó el ambiente de aire caliente.

**- Hagamos un trato-**

Las manos de Thomas rodearon el volante mientras Mina esperaba la propuesta de su astuto novio.

**- Tú me cuentas que sucedió y yo evalúo si Yaten merece que me disculpe-**

**- ¿Algo así como una "disculpa condicionada"?**

Los ojos de Thomas brillaron de astucia.

**- Has aprendido bastante en las clases de lingüística por lo que veo-**

Mina no se vio muy entusiasmada con la idea, se le notó en el rostro, algo más sombrío que antes.

**- No me parece justo…-**

**- Pues a mí no me parece justo que mi novia defienda a quien no es su novio-**

Era rebatir lo irrebatible Mina lo sabía… así que tendría que apelar al espíritu conciliador y al gran amor que su novio le profesaba. Era aprovecharse de él era cierto, pero era por una buena causa.

**- Thomas, me sentiría mucho más cómoda si lo hicieras, ya sabes…como para no sentirme una pecadora o algo así…-**

La cabeza de Thomas cayó sobre el volante y la hizo rebotar un par de veces mientras pensaba. Había logrado tocar su fibra sensible: o sea Mina.

**- Mira…-**

Ella lo hizo, literalmente.

**-Golpear a la gente es malo, lo capto. Y si pedirle disculpas te hace sentir más tranquila lo haré, además…no es mi intención crear roces en el grupo-**

Mina suspiró de alivio.

**- Pero no siento haberlo golpeado si con eso le ha quedado claro lo que le sucederá cada vez que pretenda ser el príncipe azul de mi chica. Para eso estoy yo y solo yo-**

Y el macho dominante marcaba su territorio una vez más. A Mina no le hubiera extrañado en lo absoluto que Thomas sacara del asiento trasero un mazo y la arrastrara por los cabellos en dirección a su cueva.

**- Así que…-** comenzó a decir Mina a modo de conclusión

**- Así que le pediré disculpas, pero no será en un cien por ciento honesta-**

Mina supuso que eso es todo lo que obtendría. Lo que no era poco considerando como había comenzado la plática.

**- Gracias, es importante para mí-**

Él llevó su mano a la caja de cambios.

**- De nada, amor. Ahora comienza a hablar. Cuando acabes decidiré que tan sincera será esa disculpa-**

Mina asintió y con tranquilidad empezó a relatar parte por parte lo sucedido la noche anterior. Sin siquiera sospechar que el episodio más importante de aquellas horas permanecía dormida en su subconsciente esperando el instante adecuado para revelarse.

* * *

Serena se dirigió al baño para poder ponerse algo de ropa más cómoda y que fuera de su propiedad. Después de la plática con Seiya no creía conveniente seguir caminando con sus prendas. Si bien las cosas no habían terminado tan mal como creía era evidente que tampoco estaban bien. Simplemente estaban casi como al principio con una cierta diferencia: ahora Serena sabía que Seiya había esperando obtener algo de ella que claramente no podía darle. Al menos no por el momento. No se cerraba totalmente a la posibilidad…solo que era demasiado complicado, tal como había intentando decírselo. Esperaba que Seiya lo hubiera entendido así.

Serena subió los brazos y comenzó a desprenderse uno a uno de los pasadores que sujetaban su cabello en esa firme trenza quejándose cada vez que jalaban su cabello de paso. A ese paso terminaría a la hora del almuerzo…

Por el reflejo del espejo vio que Rei aparecía en aquel lugar cargando su bolso. La observó algunos instantes antes de volver a concentrarse en su propia figura. Las cosas con Rei tampoco habían quedado totalmente resueltas. Al parecer ese era el tópico del día.

**- Déjame ayudarte con eso-**

Rei se acercó por detrás pero Serena declinó su ayuda con una tenue sonrisa.

**- Gracias, pero creo que lo tengo controlado-**

**- Me gusta eso-**

Serena la miró mientras ésta dejaba el bolso en el suelo.

**- Que hagas las cosas por ti misma. Me da alivio saber que en mi ausencia podrás hacerte cargo-**

Jugueteó con su propio cabello queriendo parecer distendida.

**- Y lo que dije en casa de Thomas, yo...-**

Esa era la manera de Rei de pedir disculpas y una de las características más especiales de su amiga. Por fuera parecía ser impenetrable pero solo porque su interior era extremadamente sensible; solo lo sacaba a relucir en determinadas circunstancias y solo ante ciertas personas. Serena era una de las elegidas y valoraba aquello. Se volteó para verle directamente y ésta vez le sonrió con calidez.

**- No te preocupes, Rei. Yaten me lo explicó...estabas preocupada y lo entiendo. Yo también lo estaría por ti pero no debes temer, yo estoy bien, en serio me siento bien-**

Rei respiró aliviada. Era como si hubiera tenido aquella preocupación atorada en la garganta. Los ojos de Serena se abrieron de improviso y tomó entre sus manos su bolso. Había algo importante que debía de entregar a su amiga.

**- ¡Tengo algo para ti! pero con lo de la fiesta y además lo de Yaten pasé por alto dártelo pero ahora que tenemos un poco de tiempo mientras a Yaten lo examinan...-**

El papel de envolver sonó cuando Serena lo sacó de la bolsa en la que había guardado el paquete.

**- Esto es para tí. Es mi regalo de despedida, espero que te guste-**

Rei, curiosa y sorprendida abrió el envoltorio con cuidado, revelando el contenido. Era un libro con tapas duras color verde. Pero cuando Rei lo abrió se dio cuenta que no era un libro. Era un álbum con fotografías, de hermosas fotografías de sus amigas y amigos. La primera de ellas era grupal; estaban en la escuela y Serena se había dedicado a anotar la fecha y el lugar en donde se había tomado. Lo ojeó con recogimiento y también con una sonrisa a medida que iban apareciendo imágenes de sus amigas en las más insólitas situaciones. Eran tomas preciosas, fruto del trabajo y dedicación de Serena.

**- Sere... esto es...-**

**- Las tomé en distintos momentos y no son preparadas sino que elegí las más espontáneas posibles. Además les escribí mensajes para que te acuerdes de los refranes mal dichos de Mina o los concejos de Amy, de los pasteles de Lita y bueno... de mí-**

Rei lo apretó junto a su pecho y observó a Serena con el corazón enternecido.

**- Gracias, lo voy a llevar a todos lados conmigo, porque ustedes siempre estarán conmigo-**

Tomó el papel de envolver y con éste lo guardó en su bolso. Después abrió otro compartimiento y sacó algo de é.

**- Yo también tengo algo para ti Sere-**

Estiró el brazo hacia Serena quien no podía quitar lo ojos de la pluma de transformación de su amiga.

**- Rei... ¿qué significa esto?-**

**- Lo he pensado bastante y significa que mientras esté lejos no puedo cumplir con mi misión así que llevármelo no tiene mucho sentido. Estará mejor en tus manos y me lo devolverás cuando regrese-**

Serena ni siquiera quería rozarle. Tenía miedo de que una vez que lo recibiera Rei ya no lo quisiera de vuelta. Estaba tan aturdida que apenas podía pensar con claridad.

**- ¿Y si no regresas? ¿Quiere decir que...ya no...?-**

**- ¿Y quién te dijo que no regresaré?- **respondió con una sonrisa ligera

**- ¿Me creerías si te dijera que tengo un presentimiento al respecto?-**

Rei suspiró y frunció el entrecejo para parecer resuelta y más que nada, para que Serena se convenciera de aquello.

**- El día que abandone mi misión será diciéndotelo a la cara y no a cientos de kilómetros y a través de un correo electrónico-**

Volvió a extenderle la pluma hasta que Serena la recibió con cautela.

**- Esta bien, lo guardaré hasta tu regreso- **

**- O puedes darle otro uso- **le sugirió

**- ¿Otro uso?-**

Las manos de Rei cubrieron los hombros de Serena.

**- Sere...no he visto nada que me haga presagiar que la batalla decisiva de acerca. Le he estado consultando al fuego sagrado las últimas dos semanas y no me arroja peligro...eso me deja tranquila y a la vez no tanto. La experiencia me dice que el futuro está cambiando constantemente y conmigo lejos...no soy tu arma secreta pero soy una guerrera menos en el grupo así que si la situación se hace insostenible y realmente en necesario...-**

Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

**- Pues sería bueno que tuvieras mi pluma para que alguien más la use y suplas mi ausencia. Al menos momentáneamente-**

Serena sintió como si hubieran metido su cabeza en una centrífuga y ésta girara y girara sin detenerse.

**- ¿Que alguien más sea la guerrera de Marte?-**

Se aclaró la mente y negó con vehemencia.

**- No Rei, eso sería...no...no es posible-**

**- Claro que sí y sabes que es así-**

_¿Otra guerrera?¿Una nueva integrante en su afiatado grupo? _Le parecía imposible, no solo porque sería como suplantar a una de sus mejores amigas sino que además no tenía idea de cómo hacer eso. Imposible.

**- Tú eres Princesa del planeta Marte a nadie más que a tí le corresponde ese honor-**

La plática estaba yendo por un sentido que descolocaba totalmente a Serena. Rei hizo presión sobre sus hombros y le miró aún más seria si eso era posible.

**- Pues yo estoy frente a mí Princesa, a mí líder señalándole voluntariamente que en caso que el enemigo ataque y yo no esté aquí para defenderte, es mi deseo que alguien más lo haga por mí. Es mi decisión; como amiga debes respetarla y como líder debes velar por el bienestar de todos y no solo el mío-**

El debate mental de Serena se acrecentó, principalmente porque los argumentos de Rei eran sólidos. La lógica le decía que era lo correcto aceptar, sus emociones y su apego a Rei le gritaban que no lo hiciera. Simplemente no podía visualizar a alguien más vistiendo ese traje.

**- Aunque eso llegase a suceder- **respondió Serena cambiando su peso de una pierna a otra**- no existe nadie que pudiera suplirte-**

Los brazos de Rei dejaron los hombros de Serena.

**- De hecho, hay alguien-**

**- Rei- **comenzó Serena dando una vez más la batalla para intentar hacerla desistir-** no hay nadie que pueda reem…-**

**- Sura-**

En cuanto Serena oyó ese nombre, la negativa se extendió por su cuerpo a una velocidad inimaginable.

**- No-**

**- ¿Por qué no? ella es parte de nuestro grupo y nos conoce a la perfección. Te respeta como líder y como amiga, confías en ella y tienen una conexión especial que es precisamente lo que se necesita en instantes difíciles-**

No había argumento suficiente para contrarrestar lo mal que le parecía esa idea.

**- No está preparada, Rei. Sura es vulnerable no podría exponerla a peligros así…es como mi hermana moriría si le sucediera algo malo-**

La imagen de una Sura tendida en una cama de hospital luego del ataque al castillo de Kimokku le estremecieron. Poner a Sura en un frente de batalla era como enviar a un corderito directo a una manada de lobos. Pero Rei al parecer no creía lo mismo.

**- Pues ninguna de nosotras estábamos preparadas para las cosas que hemos enfrentado pero juntas hallamos la manera de salir adelante-**

El rostro mortificado de Serena no varió.

**- Sabes que no existe alguien mejor que ella. Sura no es una persona común y corriente. Sobrevivió al ataque del castillo del Planeta de las flores por una razón, oíste su llamado a millones de años luz ¿Y el parecido que guarda contigo? no creo en las coincidencias, si Sura llegó a nuestras vidas es para algo y quizás esa sea la razón-**

También creía que el destino tenía preparado para Sura muchas otras cosas, especialmente después de lo que había descubierto de su vida. Serena recordó que no había comentado eso con nadie no obstante haberlo intentando.

**- Yo...-**

Prácticamente se había quedado sin argumentos y cuando eso sucedía con Rei, las posibilidades de obtener la victoria eran nulas.

**- Acéptalo. De todas las alternativas esta es la más viable, a menos que me pidas que posponga el viaje y me quede a tu lado, pues en ese caso solo hazlo y yo aceptaré-**

Eso era casi chantaje emocional y Rei lo sabía. Serena nunca podría ser tan egoísta como para negar a sus amigas alcanzar sus sueños.

**- No puedo hacerte eso, jamás, quiero que vayas a ese viaje-**

**- Entonces...-**

Serena estaba en una encrucijada una que desafortunadamente solo tenía una salida viable tal como Rei había señalado. Suspiró resignada mientras ya planeaba como comentar eso a Sura y a sus demás amigas si es que las circunstancias hacían necesaria la intervención de su rubia y gemela amiga. Esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que eso no sucediera.

**- Está bien-** dijo no muy convencida- **aunque no creo que esto resulte. Sura no tiene el fuego que se necesita para ser Sailor Mars-**

**- Pero su alma es de guerrera. Solo está dormida...igual que la tuya en un comienzo. Lo sé-**

Le guiñó un ojo relajadamente. A Serena le habría gustado estar tan confiada como su amiga se veía.

**- ¿Qué otras cosas más has visto, Rei?-**

Quizás el origen de su tranquilidad radicaba en su conocimiento de los hechos que ocurrirían en su ausencia. Tal vez Rei sabía mucho más de lo que todos pensaban. Pero para insatisfacción de Serena, su amiga solo la tomó de los brazos y le sonrió en un claro intento por despejar sus dudas. Ese gesto no hacía más que acrecentar sus incertidumbres.

**- Creo que será mejor que las veas por tí misma, a su momento claro. Pero quiero pedirte otra cosa: cuando eso ocurra avísame. Quiero saberlo así que escríbeme, cuéntame todo lo que te pase, así me sentiré un poco más cerca de tí y de todos ustedes-**

¿A qué se refería con "cuando eso ocurra"? Serena se cruzó de brazos contrariada con el comportamiento de su amiga. Aún así respondió lo que ella necesitaba oír.

**- Lo haré, lo prometo-**

Rei le golpeó la mejilla con suavidad y se puso tras ella bajando la vista hacia la maraña de cabellos rubios que se alojaban en la nuca de Serena.

**- Ahora terminemos con ese cabello antes de que nos vengan a buscar-**

Trabajó en Serena con delicadeza pues cualquier tirón desataría un grito o peor aún un sollozo de la rubia. Serena en tanto miró a Rei por el reflejo del espejo, inquieta. Había algo que deseaba preguntar o más bien, algo que deseaba comprobar.

**- ¿Rei?-**

**- ¿Si?-**

Los primeros mechones liberados de la trenza cayeron directamente sobre sus hombros.

**- ¿Es cierto que tú y Yaten estuvieron en la playa juntos viendo el amanecer?-**

Las manos de Rei se detuvieron por algunos instantes, pero luego retomaron su ritmo.

**- Ninguno de los dos podía dormir así que decidimos matar el tiempo-**

Así que lo que Yaten había dicho sí era cierto.

**- ¿Y también estuviste ahí cuando Thomas les descubrió? ¿Curaste su rostro?-**

Rei se hundió de hombros con indiferencia.

**- No podía dejar que sangrara por toda la casa ¿no?-**

Si no conociera tan bien a su amiga podía haberse creído la displicencia con la que había actuado al mencionar esos momentos que había compartido con Yaten. Eso, si no la conociera. Serena suspiró con un deje de tristeza y con un rápido movimiento tomó una de las manos que Rei. Se apoderó de ella y la apretó hasta que Rei conectó su mirada con la de ella.

**- Tú siempre estas cuando Yaten te necesita-**

Los ojos de Rei brillaron por algunos segundos, hasta que desvió la mirada hacia el costado.

**- Cómo me gustaría que él te amara solo a tí- **murmuró Serena mientras las paredes del baño hacían que aquella frase se oyera mucho más alto y grave de lo que pretendía. Pero Rei solo movió la cabeza con lentitud y cuando halló otra vez los ojos de Serena le sonrió recuperada.

**- Hay demasiadas mujeres en el corazón de ese chico. Con una menos quizás halle las respuestas que busca-**

El mohín de Serena le hizo sonreír más sinceramente.

**- No pongas esa cara, él te quiere y no me había dado de la grandeza y pureza de ese sentimiento. Gracias a eso puedo irme mucho más tranquila porque sé que estás en buenas manos-**

Los ojos de Serena se entrecerraron.

**- ¿Estuvieron hablando de mí?-**

**- Claro- **reconoció sin problemas**- tenía que dejar atados todos los cabos antes de subirme a ese avión-**

Antes de que Serena tuviera la oportunidad de enterarse específicamente qué cosas habían hablado, Rei libero completamente su cabello dejándolo caer por su espalda en grandes ondas.

**- Ya está. Tu cabello no luce bien pero al menos logré salvar unos cuantos mechones-**

De su muñeca Rei desprendió de una liga elástica y se la facilitó a Serena. Ésta la tomó y con rápidos movimientos de sus manos logró alzar su cabello hasta la parte alta de su cabeza, le dio algunas vueltas y finalmente lo sujetó con la liga. No era una coleta perfecta pero al menos le daba un aspecto más pulcro.

Cuando acabó se dio la vuelta y abrazó a su amiga.

**- Gracias, Rei-**

Rei arregló algunos mechones sueltos de Serena dejándolos tras su oreja y de paso observándola con cierto aire de nostalgia.

**- Serena tonta ¿cuándo fue que dejaste de ser tonta?-**

La rubia abrió la boca para protestar pero Rei la tomó del brazo y colgó los bolsos de ambas en su hombro.

**- Vamos, es hora. Esperemos que le hallan salvado el rostro a ese bobo-**

Salieron del baño para dirigirse a la habitación en la que habían internado a Yaten. Serena dio un vistazo a su alrededor. Si no estaba equivocada ese era exactamente el mismo hospital en el que Yaten había sido paciente meses atrás. Aquellos recuerdos dolorosos le abrumaron y apresuró aún más el paso, era la única manera de asegurarse que él estaba bien.

Abrió la puerta antes de que Rei le alcanzara y halló ahí a Seiya sentado sobre una cama y recostado en ella a su mejor amigo.

**- ¿Cómo está?-**

Los ojos de Yaten apenas detectaron que ambas chicas habían entrado y si lo hicieron se cerraron al instante. Era evidente que estaba cansado y también medicado. Seiya se volteó al oír la voz de Serena. Al principio solo la miró; desde la ropa que vestía hasta el cambio en su cabello, hasta que descansó sobre sus ojos. Se aclaró la garganta para responder.

**- No es fractura afortunadamente pero tendrá que usar un cuello ortopédico por el próximo mes. Se lastimó una vértebra aunque no entiendo cómo-**

Rei frunció el ceño. Tal vez cuando la cabeza de Yaten azotó la pared le produjo la lesión. Era la única posibilidad que se le ocurría. Yaten murmuró algo pero no se le entendió del todo así que lo intentó por una segunda vez.

**- Ese idiota tiene menos fuerza de la que cree-**

Seiya sonrió y Serena se acercó un poco más a la cama hasta alcanzar a Yaten y acariciar su cabello y peinarlo con delicadeza.

**- Me alegro mucho-**

**- ¿Y el doctor dijo algo más? ¿Alguna indicación o medicamento?-** preguntó Rei deteniéndose frente a la cama también.

**- De hecho...aún no viene- **respondió Seiya echando un vistazo a la puerta-** le estamos esperando-**

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y Serena divisó a un sujeto de cabello negro y bata blanca bastante familiar. Con razón el hospital le parecía tan familiar… había estado en él hace menos de dos semanas junto con Setsuna y…

**- Darien...-** balbuceó aún sorprendida de verle.

Todos- inclusive Yaten- voltearon para ver al nuevo invitado.

**- Genial-** espetó Yaten sentándose más rectamente en la cama.

Darien, que no parecía estar impresionado de encontrarles ahí se dedicó a ojear la ficha con los datos personales y resultados de los análisis efectuados a Yaten.

**- ¿En un hospital otra vez, Kou?- **

- ¿Podrían llamar a otro médico?- preguntó con la boca torcida- no confío en este-

Serena puso la mano sobre su brazo para apaciguarlo.

**- Yaten...- **le advirtió

**- ¡Podría matarme con una especie de droga ilegal!-**

Ya impacientándose con esa escena, Rei rodó los ojos.

**- Por Dios... ¿estás drogado?-**

Darien abrió otra vez la carpeta

**- Le dieron unos sedantes algo fuertes para tomarle las radiografías así que será mejor que ustedes presten atención al diagnóstico-**

Serena asintió pues Darien solo había mirado hacia ella.

**-Tiene algunas contusiones pero nada de gravedad sanarán en un par de semanas en y cuánto a la vértebra con inmovilización debería estar todo bien. Tiene revisión en un mes así que ahí se le harán nuevas pruebas. También se le prescribieron analgésicos y píldoras para dormir por si el dolor es muy severo pero en general está bien y se recuperará sin secuelas-**

Un respiro colectivo se oyó en la habitación. Darien extendió un papel en donde estaba la receta médica, papel que fue recibido por Seiya. Éste la leyó en detalle y cuando acabó observó hacia Darien visiblemente incómodo.

**- Gracias-**

Darien solo asintió con igual seriedad. Serena se puso de pie con la clara intención de retener a Darien antes de que se marchara. Había querido hablar con él pero simplemente no se atrevía a buscarle. Los encuentros con Darien siempre acababan por dejarla prácticamente destrozada emocionalmente, pero no obstante aquello, aprovecharía la oportunidad que el destino le estaba brindando.

**- ¿Cómo estás?- **preguntó con algo de cautela

Darien puso la carpeta bajo su brazo y guardó su lápiz en el bolsillo de su bata.

**- Estoy en mi ronda de visitas así que…-**

_Eso era rudo- _pero Serena se lo tenía merecido.

**- ¡Que tonta, pero no tardaré**!- sonrió nerviosa- **yo solo te quería decir que...bueno te debo una disculpa. La última vez que nos vimos no me comporté como debía. Tú solo estabas preocupado por mí y yo fui grosera. Lo siento-**

Darien dejó a un lado su evidente incomodidad y relajó en algo sus hombros.

**- Te ves mucho mejor que esa noche-** comentó luego de estudiar a fondo el rostro de Serena. Ésta se removió inquieta e intentó que los demás seis pares de ojos que estaban sobre su cabeza no le afectaran demasiado.

**- ¿Cómo está Setsuna?-**

El cambio de tema ayudó aún más a que Darien adoptara el modo "Príncipe" y dejara a un lado la faceta de "exnovio preocupado". Francamente aquello crispaba sus nervios.

**- Recuperada pero impaciente, al igual que Hotaru y yo- **dijo en tono grave-** ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo y aún no tenemos respuestas. Creo que es tiempo de actuar no podemos seguir esperando-**

Eso era cierto. Ella se había comprometido con Setsuna y Hotaru- a cambio de un precio por supuesto- pero el pacto estaba ahí, aguardando ser cumplido. Y ahora que Serena tenía reunida en aquella habitación al menos a la mitad de su equipo se percató que ya era tiempo de comentarles la manera en la que pensaba llevar a cabo tal tarea. Así que caminando hacia el respaldo de la cama de Yaten, de tal forma que pudiera ver de frente a todos los allí presentes se preparó para revelar la verdad.

**- Tienes razón Darien y por favor no creas que me había olvidado de esto. De hecho creo que ya encontré la forma de hacerlo... o al menos eso espero-**

La intriga y la curiosidad se respiró en el ambiente. Serena se mojó los labios y tragó con rapidez.

**- Hay algo que deseo desde hace un tiempo comentarles, algo que descubrí sin siquiera proponérmelo… pero nunca he podido reunirlos a todos así que tendrá que ser con las personas que hoy están aquí-**

Yaten, algo más recuperado de los efectos de los analgésicos, apuntó hacia la rubia con suspicacia.

**- Recuerdo que hace una semana me dijiste que debías de decirnos algo. Dijiste que no era algo malo y que podía esperar-**

Seiya también afirmó.

**- Si, también yo lo recuerdo-**

**- ¿Y qué es?- **preguntó Rei nuevamente impaciente

Los brazos de Serena se sostuvieron del respaldo de la cama.

- **Creo que la clave para averiguar donde están las guerreras extraviadas...es Sura-**

**- ¿En Sura?- **preguntaron al mismo tiempo los hermanos Kou

Serena esperó a que alguien dijera algo más.

**- ¿En qué te basas para decir eso?**- preguntó Darien con calma

**- Ella... ella es especial- **contestó con la vista iluminada. Aún podía recordar la sensación que había sentido al constatar de primera fuente qué tan especial era su amiga

**-Tiene un don extraordinario para ver cosas que aún no han ocurrido-**

Eso sí que fue una sorpresa para todos. Yaten alzó una ceja con aspecto incrédulo.

**- ¿Como una clarividente?-**

Serena negó.

**- Más que eso... no solo ve cosas sino que te permite verlas contigo... es lo más maravilloso que he contemplado en la vida...y sus ojos...cuando eso ocurre cambian de color a un azul casi eléctrico es... te quita el aliento-**

Otro silencio cayó sobre ellos. Seiya, quien se había mantenido al margen de la plática se cruzó de brazos y cabeceó de un lado a otro.

**- Sere... las personas no cambian de color de ojos así como así. Quizás tú lo viste así pero en realidad…-**

Precisamente que Seiya no creyera en ella hizo que las energías de Serena cayeran considerablemente.

**- Pero tienen que creerme…-** murmuró afligida

Se separó de la cama y se paseó un par de veces con pequeñas zancadas hasta que se detuvo en el centro de la habitación-

**- Darien-** dijo Serena, llamando su atención- **yo sé que tú me crees porque lo has sentido, sabes que ella no es como los demás. Ella tiene algo que no sé como explicar, algo casi fuera de este universo...-**

**- Y tú Rei- **su amiga alzó las cejas-** hace menos de cinco minutos estábamos platicando justamente de ella. Lo sabes. Sabes que ella no es alguien común-**

Darien apegó la barbilla al cuello y meditó por algunos segundos mientras el corazón de Serena martillaba en su pecho. Lo que estaba haciendo no era justo; pedir un voto de confianza a Darien con lo complicada que era su relación… pero si sus otros amigos reaccionaban de la misma manera que los demás…necesitaba de su voz en este caso.

**- He sido testigo de cosas más increíbles-** sopesó Rei en voz alta**- ¡Qué rayos! ¡yo te creo!-**

Serena aguardó a la respuesta de Darien hasta que segundos más tarde él solo asintió haciendo que una sonrisa de alivio brotara de los labios de Serena.

**- Gracias-**

Yaten y Seiya- los escépticos- se miraron entre sí. Fue Yaten quien finalmente alzó la voz.

**- De todas formas si ella fuera una especie de oráculo moderno ¿qué pruebas tienes de eso? ¿Viste algo o solo te lo comentó? porque yo puedo decir que tengo un oído súper sónico pero si no lo demuestro…-**

Seiya descruzó sus brazos inconforme con la intervención de su hermano.

**- No se trata de poner en duda la credibilidad de Sura sino de tener certeza absoluta antes de involucrarla en algo así-**

Había una cosa más que podía darles a todos una idea del real y verdadero alcance del don de Sura. El único inconveniente es que Serena no estaba muy segura de querer compartir tal cosa. Miró a sus amigos y a sus ex novios una y otra vez hasta que ya no vio otra opción más que hablar.

**- Yo vi mi futuro o más bien lo vimos juntas. Ella me lo enseñó-**

La imagen de ella sentada en el trono frente a una enorme multitud y la mano que había estado cubriendo la suya en ese momento la golpearon con fuerza.

**- ¿Y qué te mostró?-** preguntó Rei visiblemente interesada

Se sonrió antes de ruborizarse tenuemente. Este tema definitivamente no era el indicado para discutir ante Darien ni menos ante Seiya. Y mucho menos ante ellos dos juntos.

**- Ascenderé al trono muy pronto...y no lo haré sola...yo lo haré con alguien-un hombre- que tiene una marca negra en su mano izquierda-**

No pudo recordar el diseño de aquella marca pero estaba segura que Sura se lo había comentado. Inmediatamente Seiya fijó sus ojos en sus propias manos buscando quizás aquella marca pero sabiendo de antemano que no encontraría nada allí. Había sido una excusa para ocultar la congoja que había sentido con aquella revelación.

**- Fue tan real que lo sentí como si estuviera ahí- **continuó diciendo Serena

**- Increíble-** dijo Rei- **eso es mucho más de lo que yo he podido ver alguna vez-**

Serena asintió de acuerdo con aquello pero pronto un aire de inseguridad volvió a cubrirla.

**- Pero eso no es todo- **

**- ¿Hay más?-** dijo Yaten recostando la espalda en las almohadas

Si convencerlos de que Sura efectivamente era la clave para resolver parte de sus problemas, persuadirlos con lo siguiente se vaticinaba como mucho más complejo.

**- Aunque piensen que estoy loca no es la primera vez que yo estoy ante una persona que me provoca tal sensación…-**

El silencio de Serena se hizo exasperante.

**- ¡Vamos!-** exclamó Rei alzando los brazos**- ¡la expectación nos está carcomiendo!-**

**- ¿Saben quién es Lucio?-** soltó de pronto

Yaten observó de inmediato a Seiya que ya tenía sus ojos puestos en Serena mientras que los ojos de Darien brillaron de reconocimiento. Había oído ese nombre antes de los labios de la propia Serena.

**- ¿El chico que te tomó esas fotografías?- **preguntó Rei haciendo memoria de aquella conversación en el piso de su cocina que había mantenido con Serena.

_Las fotografías…-_ con todo lo ocurrido después con su vida Serena no había vuelto a pensar en ese suceso sino hasta ese instante.

**- Si, él- **respondió con una corta sonrisa

Seiya carraspeó para aclarar su garganta.

**- ¿Qué pasa con él?- **preguntó secamente

Evitando los ojos de Seiya que prácticamente estaban haciendo un forado sobre su frente, Serena se decidió a terminar con el misterio.

**- Creo que tiene algo que ver con Sura y si eso es así tal vez estemos en presencia de dos personas que comparten el mismo don-**

**- ¡Lucio!-** exclamó Yaten con indignación**- ¿Ese pedante?-**

No tenía idea de porque Yaten creía que Lucio era un pedante pero Serena no tardó en defenderle.

**- No es pedante es reservado. No entabla conversación con cualquiera-**

**- Gracias por eso**- respondió con molestia.

**- ¿Y como sabes que él también tiene ese don?-** preguntó Darien, llevando de paso la conversación a un plano más significativo.

**- Quizás es solo una gran coincidencia-**

Serena lo negó tajantemente. Hace tiempo que había dejado de creer en las coincidencias. En su vida no había espacio para ellas.

**- Son sus ojos…son del mismo color que los de Sura cuando ella vio mi futuro. Además… no lo sé, él me provoca algo diferente, él es como…-**

Seiya la observó mientras intentaba infructuosamente de hallar la palabra adecuada. Con cada segundo que pasaba el agujero que estaba comenzando a sentir en la boca del estómago se hacía más y más profundo. Serena ya le había hablado de Lucio la noche anterior pero solo se había referido a él como una persona que le intrigaba ¿Por qué no podía responder eso ahora?

**- ¿Especial?- **dijo Rei después que el silencio de Serena se prolongara más allá de lo sano. Serena asintió a medias. Sus oyentes no se veían en lo absoluto convencidos y eso era obvio. Tal vez de Sura lo creían posible ¿pero de un chico que no conocían? La única forma de que lo comprendieran sería constatarlos por ellos mismos.

**- Solo puedo hacer que crean si lo ven con sus propios ojos...dos personas de mundos diferentes, que jamás se han visto, que no comparten absolutamente nada en común... salvo eso. No puede ser coincidencia-**

Yaten miró hacia el techo cansado de tener el cuello en una posición tan rígida.

**- No lo sé Sere...las personas no se topan con cosas así todos los días, no sales a la calle y te encuentras con dos personas cuyos ojos ven del futuro. Quiero creer pero es loco, eso es todo-**

No quería desmoralizar a su amiga pero tenía que ser honesto al respecto. Pero contrario a lo que pensó, Serena se veía entera e igual de resuelta.

**- Así conocí a las chicas a Darien y a ustedes. Nadie sabía lo que se escondía en nosotros hasta que solo la verdad se reveló. Algo que he aprendido este último tiempo es que en nuestras vidas nada es coincidencia y absolutamente todo tiene un sentido-**

Rei le sonrió con orgullo en su mirada, en tanto Darien no demostraba mucho en el suyo. Pero tal vez eso era bueno porque quería decir que no estaba de acuerdo de todo, pero tampoco dudaba completamente de su teoría. Los últimos en reaccionar fueron Yaten y Seiya. Éste último parecía estar a punto de derretir la pared que tenía enfrente con solo su mirada.

**- ¿Entonces?-** preguntó Yaten hundiéndose de hombros.

**- Entonces veámoslo-** respondió Seiya con la mandíbula tensa**- veamos a Sura y a ese tipo entrar en acción-**

A Serena le habría encantado mencionar que ese "tipo" tenía nombre pero supuso que defenderlo dos veces seguidas no era lo recomendable en ese momento. Tenía la sensación de que Seiya estaba imaginándose el rostro de Lucio en la pared y lanzándole dardos cargados con veneno. O tal vez solo era una idea vaga y errónea.

**- Yo tengo otra preocupación- **dijo Rei, sacándola de sus otros pensamientos.

**- ¿Y esa sería..?.-**

Ella alzó las cejas recalcando lo obvio.

**- ¿Cómo explicarán y más aún convencerán a ese chico aparentemente normal que no tiene la menor idea de la existencia de cosas como "guerreras mágicas, princesas y enemigos mortales" de que colabore en una misión para hallar a dos guerreras míticas en algún lugar desconocido del universo? ¿Cómo le explicas que tras el mundo que conoce hay otro totalmente diferente?-**

Ya que nadie le respondió, Rei puso las manos a sus costados.

**- Porque si a mí me dijeran eso huiría lejos de ustedes lo más rápido posible-**

Serena dio marcha atrás a su memoria una vez más. En realidad nunca había reparado antes en ello. Todas las veces en que Lucio la había observado como si leyera a través de ella, todas las veces en las que había cuestionado sus respuestas, las veces en las que le había llamado mentirosa… _"A veces veo dos Serenas y no se cual es la real" _Aquella frase se había calado en sus venas tan profundamente…pero nunca había comprendido la razón. Hasta ahora.

**- Hallaré la forma de hacerlo y creo que lo entenderá-**

La tranquilidad con la que Serena respondió llamó la atención de todos pero especialmente de Yaten.

- ¿**Cómo estás tan segura?-**

**- Porque creo que muy en el fondo...Lucio ya lo sabe**-

* * *

_Lunes por la mañana. _

Las puertas del aeropuerto se abrieron de par en par para permitir la entrada de Rei, sus maletas y un séquito de gente que había ido a despedirla. Y aunque había sido implacable con la idea de su abuelito dándole una mirada entristecida y lastimera que la hubiera hecho replantearse la decisión de tomar ese vuelo, convencer a sus amigos- y especialmente a Serena y Mina- había sido imposible. Había pensado que con la fiesta y con los días anteriores a ésta había logrado tener la preparación necesaria como para que ella y sus amigas pudieran aceptar de buena gana ese momento, pero al parecer no había horas suficientes que te aprestaran para instantes así.

Por lo que cada uno de ellos se había ausentado a la primera hora de clases para despedirla. Y en el fondo sin aquel gesto y sin la visión de su querida familia sustituta deseándole buen viaje, subir a ese avión no habría sido lo mismo.

Aún así Rei tenía el estómago apretado y las manos le sudaban levemente provocando que tuviera que sostener las maletas con más energía de lo normal para que éstas no resbalaran entre sus dedos. Se sentía nerviosa e inquieta y era normal; los aviones nunca habían sido su forma favorita de viajar, pero no era solo eso. Era la peculiar vibra que se podía sentir entre sus amigos lo que hacía más extraña la atmósfera de su partida. Todos parecían ansiosos y reticentes a entablar largas conversación. Rei podía apostar a que se veían aún más nerviosos que ella misma. Tal vez estaban así por tratarse de una ocasión de despedida y por supuesto por lo ocurrido en casa de Thomas el pasado fin de semana que había dejado a todos algo conmocionados pero era algo más…quizás habían ocurrido muchas más cosas entre sus amigos aquel fin de semana, cosas que muy a su pesar ya no tendría tiempo de averiguar pero que de seguro se mantendrían ahí a su regreso.

Respiró con fuerzas cuando se detuvo ante el enorme panel que enseñaba al público los arribos y despegues de los diferentes vuelos de aquella mañana. El suyo ya estaba en la pista y según el horario, tenía diez minutos para registrarse en el mesón de su aerolínea.

Con los nervios picándole en las costillas Rei se dio la vuelta para enfrentar a un grupo de chicos y chicas que lucían igual de asustados que ella. Así que no podía fallarles, tenía que ser fuerte después de todo era lo que Rei quería.

Serena fue la primera en dar un paso hacia delante, separándose ligeramente del grupo. Tenía los nudillos de las manos blancos por apretarlas demasiado mientras que su cabello que había vuelto a la normalidad, se mecía ligeramente producto de las sacudidas que daba todo su cuerpo. Era evidente que estar ahí no le era fácil y más si se consideraba que su última visita a un aeropuerto debía de ser uno de sus peores recuerdos. Aquella despedida de Darien que podría haber sido perpetua.

**- ¿Tienes todas tus cosas?- **preguntó con voz débil

**- Si... y si algo se me queda pues les avisaré y ustedes me lo enviarán-**

Asintió ida, retorciendo sus manos una vez más.

**- ¿El avión tiene teléfono?-**

**- Si Sere pero no creo que sea nec…-**

**- Sólo llama si algo no anda bien-** le insistió con seriedad- **ante cualquier cosa sospechosa que detectes-**

No pudo negarse a eso y tan solo asintió. La segunda en romper el silencio fue Mina que saltó desde su sitio junto a Thomas y se lanzó a los brazos de Rei con excesivo ímpetu.

**- ¡Por favor escríbenos! quiero saberlo todo ¡te extrañaré tanto no nos olvides!-**

Rei intentó mantener el equilibrio entre sus maletas y el asfixiante abrazo de oso que le estaba propinando Mina.

**- Ya déjala Mina o la harás caer-** le aconsejó Thomas con una ligera sonrisa**- al regresar espero que tengas muy buenas historias que contarnos, Rei-**

Le guiñó un ojo a Thomas mientras Mina se apegaba a su hombro como un koala bebé. Definitivamente extrañaría el huracán de energía que era esa chica. Lita, al verla necesitaba de ayuda agarró la manija de una de las maleta y la sostuvo por ella.

**- Y cualquier problema que tengas no dudes en decírnoslo. Te llamaré a diario aunque me cueste un poco más de dinero, pero no importa porque valdrá la pena-**

Rei sonrió mientras Mina la liberaba parcialmente, así tuvo oportunidad de abrazar a Lita y agradecerle ese pequeño esfuerzo.

- **Estudia mucho, Rei-** le dijo Amy conteniendo un par de lágrimas**- y por favor cuídate. También te extrañaré mucho-**

Rei le extendió un pañuelo de papel y de paso la atrajo hacia sí para depositar un beso en su frente.

**- Y aprovecha esta experiencia al máximo-** agregó Taiki justo cuando Amy desviaba la mirada para no encontrarse con la de chico, que no ocultó su tristeza por ese gesto. Esos tenían problemas. Definitivamente. Quizás las lágrimas de Amy eran un mezcla de más emociones.

Seiya, con ambas manos en los bolsillos carraspeó para aclararse la garganta.

**- Ten buen viaje y buena estadía- **dijo con timidez**- cuídate-**

Con un suspiro Rei asintió hacia Seiya. Sencillamente no podía aborrecer a ese chico eternamente, especialmente cuando tenía el presentimiento y casi la seguridad de que en esta oportunidad era él quien tocaría la peor parte.

Los altavoces anunciaron la primera llamada para el vuelo en dirección a Londres. _Su vuelo-_ pensó Rei. Suspiró otra vez y recuperó la maleta que Lita sostenía.

**- Ese es mi llamado-**

Inmediatamente los ojos de Serena se enrojecieron y expulsaron gruesas lágrimas que mojaron sus mejillas. Rei se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza comprendiendo que quizás aquellos que se quedaban necesitaban más consuelo que aquel que partía.

**- No llores Sere o harás llorar a todo el aeropuerto con esa cara tan triste-**

La rubia se cobijó en su hombro tal cual lo había hecho Mina hacía un par de minutos y se contuvo de sollozar ruidosamente. Serena se había repetido hasta el cansancio no hacer una escena de esto, pero sentía que una parte de su corazón- la parte destinada a Rei- era arrancado a la fuerza.

**- Es la primera vez que estaremos separadas por tanto tiempo-**

**- No será por mucho-** le dijo a modo de consuelo- **apenas te darás cuenta cuando los seis meses hallan acabado-**

**- Te echaré de menos- **balbuceó con el labio inferior sobresaliendo más de la cuenta

Rei utilizó de todo su autocontrol para que su barbilla no comenzara a temblar como la de Serena.

**- Yo también Sere**- Rei alzó la vista para comprobar que todo podían oírla**- a todos.** **Por favor sean prudentes y cuídense muchos unos a otros. Si hemos salido victoriosos de todos los desafíos, peligros y dolor es precisamente por eso. Por el irrompible lazo que hay entretejido entre nosotros-**

Dejó a Serena a un lado con delicadeza y secó sus mejillas con otro pañuelo seco.

**- Y ese mismo hilo es el que me guiará para encontrar el camino a casa-**

Se acercó a su oído.

**- Recuerda nuestra plática- **le susurró antes de erguir nuevamente la cabeza.

Una vez que Serena pudo ser capaz de asentir y enseñarle una pequeñísima sonrisa, Rei se sintió preparada para partir.

**- Bueno... debo tomar ese avión-**

Con el corazón martillándole en el pecho y sin perderlos de vista dio el primer paso para separarse por un largo tiempo de aquellos amigos que consideraba su segunda familia. Y luego dio un segundo paso y tras ese un tercero, hasta que una suave pero conocidísima voz la hizo congelarse en suelo sin capacidad para hacer nada más.

**- Rei...-**

Yaten emergió desde el fondo del grupo en donde había permanecido desde el principio. Se había negado ver en su dirección y lo habría logrado sino hubiera sido por la reacción que tuvo su cuerpo al oírle. Llevaba ese cuello ortopédico que le hacía moverse extraño pero lo que más le sorprendió era lo demacrado y macilento que lucía su rostro, como si no hubiera pasado buena noche o como si las heridas le dolieran más de lo que aparentaban. Tal vez ambas cosas y tal vez muchas más.

**- ¿Si?- **respondió con escaso control de su voz

Aguardó una vez más a que Yaten le dijera qué le había motivado a pronunciar su nombre justamente en el momento en que debía de darle la espalda…pero Yaten solo se quedó viéndole con los ojos muy abiertos y los labios muy sellados, así como siempre había sucedido en las ocasiones determinantes entre ambos. Él simplemente era incapaz de pronunciar las cosas que ella esperaba oír, no obstante hasta el último momento Rei había esperado por ellas, pacientemente, ilusamente.

Sin embargo no hubo más que silencio, silencio que la ayudó a convencerse una vez más que la decisión que estaba tomando era la correcta.

Agarrando con fuerza sus dos maletas Rei dio un paso más lejos de sus amigos.

**- Por favor prométemelo Yaten-**

Los demás miraron de Yaten a Rei no comprendiendo qué es lo que ella estaba exigiendo del chico. La boca de Yaten se abrió en una silente mueca mientras que los ojos de Rei brillaron con intensidad y con algunas lágrimas contenidas también. Aquella plática secreta y ajena a todos los demás que habían mantenido pendía entre ellos, uniéndoles inconcientemente, conectándolos más de lo que podían incluso sospechar.

**- Prométemelo- **gritó un poco más fuerte mientras daba otro paso, pronunciando la distancia de sus cuerpos, más no de sus sentimientos.

La garganta de Yaten se agitó profusamente y su pecho se infló y desinfló con violencia hasta que finalmente botó todo el aire que había estado acumulando durante esos instantes.

**- Te lo prometo, Rei- **respondió con voz cargada de melancolía**- te lo prometo-**

Ambos se observaron sin pestañear, sin prestar atención a ninguna de las miradas suspicaces que estaban posadas sobre sus rostros. Ni siquiera pudieron sentir la intensa mirada de Mina, cuyos ojos se abrieron de manera prácticamente imposible mientras que su boca se secaba por el impacto del descubrimiento.

Verlos juntos compartiendo ese momento había provocado que la mente de Mina estuviera siendo sobrecargada de imágenes borrosas, confusas y desordenadas cronológicamente que compartían solo una cosa en común: Yaten estaba en cada una de ellas. Yaten y ella. Pero no eran fantasías ni imaginaciones de su trastornada mente. Eran recuerdos. Recuerdos muy frescos.

**- Oh por Dios- **murmuró Mina llevándose una mano contra los labios para acallar su exclamación y también un grito de consternación.

"_Podría amarte con toda mi alma"-_ le había dicho a Yaten mientras descansaba en sus brazos lánguidamente y luego sin aviso ni contemplación le había besado. Había besado a Yaten. A otro chico. A alguien que no era Thomas y no lo había podido recordar sino hasta ese momento.

La sangre de Mina se heló en sus venas y trastabilló. Era una infiel. Realmente había engañado a su novio, al que amaba. Por otro chico por el que al parecer también guardaba sentimientos.

**- ¿Que pasa, bebé?- **preguntó Thomas mientras pasaba un brazo por sus hombros para estabilizarla. Eso lo hizo aún peor.

El estómago de Mina se revolvió por la necesidad urgente de salir corriendo de ahí y borrar de su cabeza lo retorcida que podía llegar a ser cuando se lo proponía. Thomas, quien aún esperaba por una respuesta la observó desde su altura algo preocupado aunque atribuyo tal comportamiento a las circunstancias. Mina pestañeó en otra dirección y controló su reacción ante las millones de sensaciones que estaba experimentando. Cuando volvió a mirarle le sonrió tranquilizadoramente.

**- Na...nada- **respondió mordiéndose por dentro la mejilla hasta que casi se desprendió un pedazo de ella. Se encogió bajo el brazo de Thomas rogando para que no fuera a desmayarse ahí mismo.

En ese preciso momento Yaten giró la cabeza y la miró con una especie de calidez y de reconocimiento totalmente diferente a como había estado mirando a Rei, a como había estado mirando a Mina meses atrás. Una calidez que abrazó sus entrañas e hizo que por sus venas volviera a circular sangre. Fue todo lo que Mina necesitó para darse cuenta que todo era cierto, que sí había hecho tal declaración, que Yaten sí la había escuchado y que sí la había sellado el momento con un beso. El peso de la culpa la dejó sin aire y para seguir respirando tuvo que agachar la cabeza, ignorar la manera en que Yaten la contemplaba y concentrarse en sus pies.

**- ¡Adiós y nos veremos chicos!-**

La mano de Rei se agitó una vez más antes de darse la vuelta definitivamente hacia su destino.

**- ¡Te quiero mucho Rei!- **gritó Serena por lo alto y con tanta potencia que varias personas se voltearon a ver quien era la causante del revuelo, pero a Serena no le importó el escándalo ni el mantener el orden pues la sonrisa de Rei cuando se volteó era lo que ella y cada uno de sus amigos grabaría en su memoria una vez que Rei atravesara las puertas de vidrio destinadas solo a aquellos que abordarían algún avión.

Minutos más tarde ninguno de ellos se había movido de ahí todavía, aunque ya no podían divisar a Rei entre la multitud.

Serena se empinó en las puntas de sus pies una vez más pero los resultados fueron los mismos. Había desaparecido. La mano de Lita sobre su hombro le indicó que era tiempo de partir.

**- Debemos irnos Sere o no llegaremos a tiempo a la escuela-**

Con las manos juntas sobre su corazón Serena asintió. La vida debía de continuar y por Rei ella lograría que así fuera.

**- Se ha ido- **murmuró hacia nadie en particular

En su cabeza Serena estaba comenzando a reunir millones de cosas, miles de palabras que habría querido decir a Rei antes de que se alejara pero que por distintos motivos no fue capaz de expresar. Era una lástima, pues tendría que esperar seis meses para poder decirlas.

**- Si. Sere- **le respondió Lita con la misma mirada de tristeza**- Rei se ha ido-**

* * *

El día miércoles Serena se reunió con Yaten en el apartamento de los hermanos Kou para terminar un trabajo que debían de entregar al día siguiente. Serena había propuesto una y otra vez hacer tal labor en su casa o incluso en la biblioteca de la escuela, pero Yaten fue brutal "_¿Qué más podría pasar entre ustedes dos? ¿Qué se maten?"._

Así que si pretendía pasar el curso sin mayores inconvenientes se tragó la ansiedad y también el pudor que sentía cada vez que sentía a Seiya cerca y cruzó tras Yaten el umbral de aquel departamento. Todo estaba sumido en silencio, salvo por el sonido amortiguado de una guitarra.

**- Ese debe ser Seiya o Taiki componiendo una nueva canción que te incita a la automutilación. Los dos están traspasando una etapa que francamente…-**

Interrumpió su comentario cuando vio que Serena hundía los hombros.

**- Lo siento- **

Serena negó y le enseñó una sonrisa. Avanzó hacia la cocina junto con Yaten y prefirió desviar la plática.

**- Así que Amy y Taiki aún están distanciados-**

A esas alturas todos estaban enterados de lo sucedido el día de la fiesta entre esos dos, aunque era tan evidente que ambos habían interrumpido el contacto que antes incluso de saber de primera fuente la historia ya imaginaban lo ocurrido.

**- El pobre se ha disculpado como un millón de veces pero Amy es implacable. Nunca lo hubiera imaginado de ella…hasta las más mujeres más compasivas pueden ser crueles cuando se lo proponen-**

Justo en ese instante Taiki atravesó la sala con rapidez. Su rostro buscó inmediatamente a Serena pero en cuanto la vio el brillo de sus ojos se apagó visiblemente. Caminó hacia la cocina en donde Yaten y Serena ocupaban dos sillas y abrió la nevera.

**- Pensé que había oído la voz de una chica-**

Yaten alzó las cejas en dirección a Serena. Ésta esperó a que Taiki cerrara la nevera para hablarle.

**- Siento no ser la chica que esperabas ver-**

Taiki respiró con cansancio y tomó una de las sillas sobrantes para caer sobre ella con pesadez.

**- No es eso Sere me alegra verte aquí. Tan solo pensé que tal vez Amy…-**

**- Si, eso no va a pasar Taiki-** le respondió Yaten con soltura- **no te hagas ilusiones-**

**- No seas cruel-** le reprendió Serena con severidad-** todos tienen derecho a esperanzarse-**

**- Solo soy realista. Las mujeres son crueles; un día te están diciendo lo mucho que significas para ellas y al día siguiente apenas si te miran…-**

¿Había algo de resentimiento personal en aquel comentario de Yaten? Serena frunció el ceño.

**- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-**

Los ojos de Yaten fueron más verdes de lo normal por un lapso de tiempo tan corto que Serena no pudo averiguar la razón.

**- Sólo digo que tu género sabe como destrozar la mente de un chico sin parpadear siquiera-**

Ignorando a su amigo como muy pocas veces Serena estiró el brazo y se hizo de una de las manos de Taiki. La calidez de la suya contra lo helada de la del chico le impactó al principio pero hizo todo para no demostrarlo.

**- Taiki escucha, te daré un consejo. Es tu decisión tomarlo o dejarlo pasar ¿está bien?-**

Él asintió obedientemente.

**- No creo que Amy sea la que se acerque a ti para terminar con esto. Se siente herida por tu comportamiento pero también se siente algo subestimada-**

**- ¿Subestimada?-**

Serena se irguió un poco más sobre la mesa.

**- Verás… ella siente que tu reacción se debió más bien a un pequeño ataque de celos más que a un instinto protector-**

La cara de confusión de ambos hermanos fue imposible de ignorar.

**- ¿Y en la práctica no son lo mismo?-**

**- Uhm…no-**

Yaten apoyó los codos en la mesa, ya interesado completamente en la plática.

**- ¿No?-**

Serena le sonrió calidez y volvió a concentrarse en Taiki.

**- Piensa en esto ¿habrías reaccionado de igual forma si Amy hubiera estado con chicas desconocidas en lugar de chicos desconocidos?-**

Torció un poco el gesto haciendo que la sonrisa de Serena se agrandara aún más.

**- ¿No crees que tal vez lo que te motivó a actuar así fue la posibilidad de que uno de esos chicos le propusiera a Amy algo que tal vez tú aún no has hecho?-**

Las mejillas de Taiki se tiñeron de un adorable rosa. De los tres Taiki definitivamente podía llegar a ser el más tierno de los hermanos Kou cuando se lo proponía.

**- ¿Crees que ella quiera que yo…?-**

Serena recordó la conversación de Amy horas previas a la fiesta. Amy no solo quería eso; contaba con que aquello se produjera en la fiesta. Desafortunadamente para ella las cosas habían tomado un giro diferente pero no irreversible.

**- No lo sé...- **respondió Serena aún sonriendo**- ¿querría yo que el chico que me gusta me dijera de una vez que no puede vivir sin mí y que necesita que nuestra relación sea un hecho y que todo el mundo lo sepa?-**

Los rítmicos acordes de la guitarra que sonaba de fondo desconcentraron a los tres por unos instantes e inevitablemente las miradas recayeron en Serena. Tal vez dar ese ejemplo no había sido la mejor idea pues ahí en una de esas habitaciones había un chico que la quería, que no podía vivir sin ella pero que sin embargo…

**- No es lo mismo-** dijo Serena agachando un poco la mirada y concentrándose en la mesa en donde estaban descansando sus manos**- Amy y tú tienen la posibilidad de comenzar sin todos los errores que hemos cometido y de hacer las cosas de mejor manera-**

Nuevamente sostuvo la mano de Taiki, la que estaba algo más tibia luego de haberla sostenido entre las suyas un rato.

**- !Solo díle que sea tu novia de una buena vez!-** gritó Serena con desesperación-** No la desaproveches y no esperes a ver a Amy con otro para decidirte, para armarte de valor. Eso es lo que hace a una mujer sentirse menos especial de lo que ya es ¿y Amy es muy especial para ti, cierto?-**

Él asintió con sus ojos reflejando un color violeta totalmente diferente. Serena palmeó su mano conforme y le soltó.

**- Entonces no esperes más y comienza a planear la disculpa más monumental de todas y si a eso le agregas una propuesta…-**

La sonrisa de Taiki se amplió, el ánimo volvió a su cuerpo y de un solo movimiento se puso de pie y besó la mejilla de Serena.

**- No se cómo lo haces pero logras que de lo malo siempre surja algo bueno. Gracias Sere-**

Taiki dejó la silla que había estado ocupando en su lugar y caminó con una actitud totalmente diferente hacia su habitación. Sintiendo que su misión había sido todo un éxito Serena sonrió a nada ni nadie en particular, todo ante la atenta mirada de Yaten.

**- ¿sabes?-** le preguntó Yaten recargando la espalda sobre la silla**- mi hermano tiene razón. Siempre logras que las personas encuentren la luz aunque el mundo esté sumido en oscuridad-**

Serena aún no había podido olvidar los comentarios sombríos de Yaten en un principio así que se acercó a él y esta vez se aseguró de que su amigo no desviara la mirada.

**- El consultorio sentimental aún está abierto. Todavía tengo tiempo de atender a un paciente más, especialmente si se trata de ti-**

Acarició con sumo cuidado el lado de su mandíbula que aún permanecía amoratada, esperando que con el gesto y el transcurso de los minutos Yaten se decidiera a confidenciarle qué era lo que le tenía así de decaído. Pero Yaten solo tomó su mano, la besó con prisa y se puso de pie.

**- Iré por mi computadora y unos apuntes-**

**- Yaten…-**

Él movió la mano con desdén.

**- Si, si, luego te contaré-**

Con algo más de alivio Serena le dejó ir. Al menos había admitido que algo sucedía y eso era un avance.

Encontrándose sola en la habitación Serena pudo al fin concentrarse el los ruidos del ambiente y más preciso aún en la melodía que había estado oyendo desde que hizo aparición en el apartamento. No estaba familiarizada con ella pero por la manera en la que las cuerdas se tensaban por el roce de quien estaba tocando, por las pausas e inclusive los constantes silencios ese tenía que ser Seiya. Con él sí que estaba familiarizada.

Y luego oyó algo que corroboró totalmente su teoría.

_Cada vez que soñé con volver _

_a abrazarte desperté _

_y así dejé de creer _

_que había otra primera vez…_

Era Seiya. La voz se oía amortiguada por las gruesas paredes que les separaban y apenas sí podía distinguir una que otra palabra pero aquellos versos resonaron en su cabeza con fuerza.

_Solías susurrarme que no _

_saldrías de mi vida _

_flotando en nuestro cielo los dos _

_iniciamos la caída..._

Estaba cantando, o más bien creando una nueva canción y por el contenido de la letra Yaten había tenido razón. Era tal vez la cosa más triste que hubiera oído componer a Seiya y el solo hecho de pensar que ella era la responsable le oprimía el corazón contra las costillas. Serena cerró los ojos e inclinó su torso hacia delante, apoyando la cabeza sobre los brazos extendidos en la mesa ¿Seiya también lo estaba sintiendo así? ¿También podía sentir cómo eran empujados hacia lo incierto? ¿Hacia la tortuosa incertidumbre de no saber que esperar…? ¿Qué tan lejos estaban uno del otro si en el fondo ambos estaban cayendo?

**- ¿Por qué será…?-** comenzó a decir Serena algo distraída**- ¿que las canciones de desamor son mucho más recordadas y exitosas que las de amor?-**

Cuando levantó levemente la cabeza encontró a Seiya recostado en el umbral de la cocina observándola con expresión inescrutable. No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado ahí reflexionando ni en qué minuto la música había cesado pero cuando Serena logró darse cuenta que Seiya ya no estaba en la soledad de su habitación sino que a unos cuantos metros de ella y que ninguna pared les impedía verse de frente, todas sus terminaciones nerviosas se tensaron y solo pudo abrir la boca y esperar cual sería su reacción de encontrarle ahí.

Lo que hizo Seiya la tomó completamente desprevenida. Acercando una silla la situó junto a la suya.

**- Supongo que es porque cuando eres feliz y estás enamorado no tienes tiempo de escribir música, ni siquiera de oírla, solo te preocupa vivir esa felicidad al máximo, los minutos faltan, los días se hacen cortos, sientes que la vida no será suficiente para gozar de toda la dicha que tienes dentro-**

¿Acaso él había oído la pregunta que inadvertidamente Serena se había hecho?

**- Pero cuando no eres feliz… el tiempo es tu peor enemigo. El tiempo y la soledad son los que te consumen, más que el dolor. Y al tener de sobra tiempo y soledad las ideas vuelan y vas construyendo en tu cabeza paso a paso la seguidilla de malas decisiones que te llevan a permanecer despierto hasta las cuatro de la madrugada componiendo ese tipo de canciones-**

Serena sonrió tristemente al igual que lo hizo Seiya. Eso revelaba más o menos el origen de la canción que había oído.

**- Yo creo que es por otra cosa- **murmuró Serena retrayéndose hacia atrás. Era muy extraño estar ahí con Seiya a solas platicando de música sin ningún tipo de introducción ni previo acercamiento.

**- ¿Ah, si?-**

**- Si**- respondió Serena algo sobresaltada. Aún no podía acostumbrarse a la abrupta llegada de Seiya

**- Me encantaría saber tu teoría al respecto** - reconoció desde su asiento.

Serena frunció el seño para concentrarse. Había pensado en aquello más de una vez pero nunca se lo había comentado a nadie. Supuso que elegir a Seiya como el primero no era tan malo después de todo lo que habían vivido juntos.

**- Pienso que cuando eres feliz también te vuelves egoísta, solo quieres compartir tu alegría con la persona te he hace sentir esa emoción, como si nadie más pudiera entenderla, como si a nadie más le importara, como si nadie más mereciera sentirla- **

Agarró el salero y lo hizo dar vueltas una y otra vez hasta que cayó hacia un lado provocando un pequeño ruido.

**- En el fondo el amor te aísla, es por eso que cuando la relación se termina te sientes tan solo…-**

Seiya, quien estaba observando tal acción prácticamente hipnotizado alzó la vista cuando la mano de Serena se detuvo.

**- Y cuando dejas de experimentar esa felicidad, ese amor…deseas que todo el mundo al cual dejaste a un lado en un principio regrese a acompañarte. Quizás porque si compartes ese dolor con los demás la carga se aliviana un poco. El egoísmo del principio se transforma en otra especie de egoísmo-**

Serena se llevó un dedo a la boca, reorganizando sus ideas.

**- Así que creo que se escribe más del desamor porque quien compone tiene la esperanza que en algún lugar del planeta, del universo inclusive, alguien está oyendo la letra, la melodía, la historia tras esa canción y piensa **_**"¡hey!, yo también he pasado por algo así. No estás solo, a alguien le importa como te sientes"-**_

Para cuando acabó Serena se sintió una idiota. Dándole a Seiya lecciones de cómo debía sentirse al componer música, como si él no supiera exactamente cómo se sentía, como si ella no supiera la manera en la que Seiya sentía.

Sintiéndose aún más intimidada que antes Serena bajó las manos hacia su regazo.

**- O al menos eso estaba pensando antes de que llegaras-**

Podía sentir la mirada fija e insistente de Seiya sobre su rostro provocando que se calentara un poco, lo suficiente como para hacerla bajar la vista unos cuantos milímetros más. Oyó que las patas de la silla de Seiya chirriaban al ser arrastrada por el piso. Serena levantó a la cabeza y encontró a Seiya de pie a su lado.

**- Puede ser que tengas razón después de todo- **

Serena también se le unió aunque no sabía muy bien porque. Tal vez fue el verse tan pequeña e indefensa ante el imponente cuerpo de Seiya o quizás la expresión dubitativa de su rostro lo que la hizo desear acercarse a él un poco más.

**- ¿bombom?-**

**- ¿si?- **

**- ¿Puedo abrazarte?-**

Serena sintió que se asfixiaba y eso que Seiya ni siquiera se aproximaba lo suficiente aún como para hacerla reaccionar así. Fue tan solo oírle llamarla así la que le provocó ese sofoco.

**- Desde el minuto en que te oí relatar la visión que Sura tuvo de ti y tu futuro…tan solo he querido sostenerte entre mis brazos, nada más que eso-**

Seiya suspiró de la misma manera que Serena le había oído hacerlo desde los sonidos que se colaban de su habitación. Quizás pensar en el futuro era lo que le tenía así de meditabundo.

**- Creo que cuando ese momento llegue te perderé permanentemente… así que en el intertanto yo solo querría…sentirte cerca al menos de esa manera-**

¿Por qué Serena tenía la amarga sensación de que Seiya siempre terminaba rogándole por un poco de amor? ¿Acaso ella era mucho más egoísta de lo que imaginaba? ¿Más fuerte pero más cruel? Serena asintió con pesar mientras Seiya se movía con lentitud para así llevar a cabo su cometido. En cuanto tuvo a Serena entre sus brazos otro suspiro brotó de su pecho pero éste oyó mucho más ligero.

**- Así, justo como ahora-** susurró con alivio

Esta vez la sensación de asfixia que comenzó a oprimir el corazón de Serena no tuvo ninguna relación con la voz de Seiya susurrando en su oído ni con sus brazos rodeándole la cintura delicada pero firmemente, ni con su barbilla recostada sobre su cabeza. Era algo mucho más hondo, una sensación mucho más perturbadora.

Era su propio deseo de querer convencer a Seiya de que sus temores no se harían realidad y que ese futuro no tenía ningún valor para Serena si él no formaba parte del mismo…eso era lo que le estaba quitando la respiración.

La resolución le abofeteó el rostro con viveza y la hizo temblar ¿Qué hacía alejada de ese hombre si simplemente no podía contemplar un mañana sin él? ¿Qué era lo que faltaba para comenzar a vivir ese futuro juntos?

Nada.

Así que ese era el momento, esa era la ocasión de demostrarle a Seiya de que aún había un futuro para ambos, ese era el momento de acabar de una vez por todas con esa lejanía que les tenía a medio vivir desde hacía una eternidad. Serena se separó de Seiya solo lo suficiente para encontrarse con su mirada y con sus pequeñas manos apretó su espalda. Sonrió ligeramente hacia él y se mojó los labios.

**- Seiya, yo quiero que sepas que te…-**

Pasos suaves vinieron desde una de las habitaciones del fondo. En cuanto Yaten apareció ante la visión de ambos el instante acabó en un par de segundos y como si una corriente eléctrica los hubiera tocado, se separaron. Serena suspiró con resignación ante la oportunidad perdida en tanto Seiya no despegó sus ojos de la chica mientras la incertidumbre acerca de lo que ésta había estado por decirle crecía en su interior y se derramaba a borbotones. Yaten, quien seguramente les había visto ahí compartiendo aquel gesto les sonrió apenado.

**- Disculpen no quise interrumpir pero están tocando el timbre desde hace un momento-**

Seiya se cruzó de brazos visiblemente molesto. En cuanto Yaten giró la manilla de la puerta una figura entró disparada hacia el interior del apartamento dejando a su paso solo una ráfaga de aire helado.

**- ¡Sorpresa!- **se oyó en toda la sala y la cocina inclusive

La boca de Yaten se abrió por el impacto mientras que los ojos de Seiya intentaban enfocar la visión que había aparecido ante él. Lentamente sus brazos se fueron aflojando hasta que cayeron flácidos a su costado.

**- ¿Ka…Kara?- **balbuceó con un hilo de voz**- ¿Qué…que haces aquí?-**

La chica arrojó las maletas en el suelo y avanzó lo suficiente como para lanzar sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Seiya y pegarse a él con emoción.

**- ¡Aquí estoy tal como acordamos!-** exclamó triunfal**- aunque una semana antes claro, espero que no te moleste pero el trabajo se terminó antes de tiempo y me dije a mí misma ¿por qué no adelantar mi visita? y creo que valió la pena ¡porque luces como si te fueras a morir de un ataque!-**

Se rió gustosa de haber logrado tal expresión en Seiya hasta que notó que el rostro del chico iba de la sorpresa al puro espanto. Con algo más de seriedad Kara apoyó las manos en los hombros de Seiya y lo movió ligeramente.

**- ¿no estarás sufriendo de un ataque real, cierto?-** pasó una mano por delante de sus ojos- **¿Seiya?-**

Por sobre el hombro de Seiya Kara divisó una cabellera rubia sujeta a un extraño peinado. Intrigada se estiró un poco más. Y ahí le vio.

La figura de la chica era tan menuda que le había sido imposible divisarla tras el cuerpo de Seiya pero eso no significaba que no estuviera ahí. De hecho sí que podía verla ahora con total claridad. Rubio cabello largo y sedoso, ojos celestes despampanantes y muy abiertos, rostro de muñeca de porcelana, cuerpo pequeño pero proporcionado, labios rosas y entreabiertos y una expresión igual o más petrificada que la del mismo Seiya. Ella no tenía idea que quien era esa chica y sin embargo era como si la conociera a la perfección.

Kara bajó los brazos alejándose de Seiya dando un paso hacia atrás, hasta que chocó con Yaten quien después de la impresión del momento se había unido al peculiar grupo. Y por como lucía tampoco creía que su visita le hubiera causado alegría.

**- ¿Seiya?- **le preguntó Yaten en un tono que dejaba entrever enojo más que asombro**- me puedes explicar que significa esta…sorpresa?-**

La boca de Seiya se abrió pero ni el más ínfimo sonido brotó de ella.

Serena en tanto buscó los ojos de Yaten con desesperación pues necesitaba sentir que lo que estaba viviendo era real y no una treta de su trastornada imaginación y por el momento Yaten era lo más real a lo que aferrarse en esa habitación. Kara miró los rostros de cada uno de los presentes ahí y finalmente llevó una mano a su pecho con congoja.

**- Es mi culpa, lo siento mucho. Yo debí haber avisado, Seiya no tenía idea de que yo vendría y…-**

Ella se arregló el vestido, movió su cabeza como recriminándose por algo y pasó sus manos por sobre la tela. Caminó otra vez hacia Seiya pero esta vez sin tocarle pues su objetivo era llegar hacia lo que se encontraba tras él.

**- Disculpa creo que olvidé mis modales. Soy Kara, amiga de Seiya y creo que tú debes ser Serena. Es un placer conocerte al fin me han hablado mucho de ti-**

Estiró el brazo con la intención de estrechar su mano con la de Serena.

Ésta la observó como si toda la escena se estuviera desarrollando en una tormentosa cámara lenta ¿Ellos habían acordado reunirse? ¿Y desde cuándo habían planeado aquello? ¿Antes o después de que ella y Seiya…? el rostro de Serena adquirió un nuevo nivel de palidez pero controló el dolor que estaba experimentando con maestría.

¿Esa chica sabía quien era ella? ¿Acaso Seiya le había platicado de su existencia? ¿Qué otras cosas más le había comentado a esa desconocida? Serena apenas sabía el nombre de la recién llegada, en cambio ella la observaba como si realmente la conociera, como si tuviera una opinión formada de su persona. No pudo evitar sentirse vulnerada.

Casi por inercia Serena estrechó su mano lo suficiente como para cumplir con tal formalidad. En ese instante lo único que quería era alejarse lo máximo posible de ella y de Seiya.

**- Soy Serena- **respondió con voz sacada de fuerzas interiores que no conocía- **el placer es mutuo-**

Seiya, quien había permanecido de pie como una verdadera estatua en mármol hasta ese momento pareció reaccionar al oír la voz de Serena. Tragó como si realmente le costara hacerlo y giró el cuerpo para ver a Serena.

**- bombom yo puedo explicarte esto, verás…-**

Si Serena hubiera podido darse de cabezazos en la pared lo habría hecho de buena gana ¿Y había estado a punto de decirle a Seiya de que no habían impedimentos para que estuvieran juntos? pues Serena acababa de descubrir uno con cuerpo y rostro de modelo plantado justo frente a su nariz. Se sentía como una idiota y lo único que necesitaba era salir de ahí para dejar de sentirse como tal así que cortó la explicación de Seiya, la que por cierto no había oído ni por asomo y con ánimo renovado y orgullo ligeramente reparado reunió sus cosas.

**- Creo que será mejor que Yaten y yo hagamos nuestro trabajo en mi casa. Ustedes necesitan ponerse al día y todo eso…-**

Abrió su bolso e introdujo sus materiales mientras se felicitaba por haber hecho que su voz se oyera así de normal. Cuando volvió a mirar a Seiya esta vez agregó a su ya lograda actuación una sonrisa despreocupada.

**- Nos vemos Seiya-**

Pasó por su lado y obsequió una segunda sonrisa, esta vez a Kara e intentó que fuera sincera, aunque considerando que quería arrancar la cabeza de ambos era una labor difícil.

**- Espero que Seiya pueda hacer de tu estadía todo un agrado-**

Serena cruzó su bolso por su espalda y se plantó frente a un sorprendido, molesto y también algo orgulloso Yaten.

**- ¿Vamos?-**

Yaten asintió.

**- Deja ir por mis llaves-**

Rebuscó entre un recipiente que contenía los juegos de llaves de él y sus hermanos y antes de salir por la puerta en compañía de Serena, miró a Seiya con la mandíbula apretada y ojos llameantes.

**- Arregla. Esto. Ya- **le advirtióenfatizando cada palabra sin contemplación

Azotó la puerta luego de aquello, dejando a Seiya y Kara de pie en medio de la cocina sin saber muy bien como proceder. No pasaron más de dos minutos cuando Taiki apareció en la sala con la misma expresión esperanzada que la primera vez. Al ver a Kara sus mejillas volvieron a decaer.

**- Me pareció haber oído la voz de una chica-**

No fue hasta que miró a Seiya, a la recién llegada y la ausencia de Serena y Yaten que notó que algo muy extraño había en esa escena.

**- ¿Qué…qué está sucediendo aquí?-**

Era lo mismo que Seiya y Kara se estaban preguntando en ese preciso momento.

* * *

Yaten y Serena llevaban más de una hora recorriendo a pie el camino hacia la casa de ésta a pesar de lo tarde y lo frío que estaba al exterior. Atrás había quedado el ánimo de terminar con el trabajo y como Serena necesitaba distracción y Yaten deseaba brindársela finalmente la plática que estaban manteniendo había logrado vencer a los demás contratiempos.

Y el tema que Yaten había escogido para hacer pensar a su amiga en otra cosa era justamente su propia vida sentimental. En parte porque Serena le había echo una pregunta que los había llevado a profundizar más en ese asunto y también porque Yaten sentía la imperiosa necesidad de oír la opinión y el consejo de su mejor amiga.

**- ¡Mina te besó!-** exclamó Serena pasmada**- ¡no puedo creerlo!-**

Movió la cabeza aún incrédula de toda la historia que Yaten le había relatado con lujo de detalles, desde el episodio de la cocina hasta el instante en el que Thomas ingresó a la habitación en donde él y Mina habían estado durmiendo.

**- Si, y si lo gritas más fuerte quizás logres que los vecinos también se enteren-**

Serena se enganchó a su brazo.

**- Lo siento-** murmuró en un tono más prudente- **¡es solo que no sé que pensar…!-**

**- Y eso es exactamente lo que necesito saber. Qué piensas tú de esto-**

Lo que creía y lo que pensaba eran dos cosas que chocaban fuertemente en su interior. Su lado racional y algo más conservador condenaban rotundamente el actuar de Mina ¡Se decía comprometida y enamorada de Thomas! ¿Cómo es que entonces sentía el impulso de chocar sus labios con otro chico que no fuera su novio? Serena francamente no podía comprender como Mina había llegado a ese extremo, al de juguetear con cosas tan serias. Era un desafortunado lado de su amiga que no conocía y que le amargaba conocer.

Pero su lado emocional, ese que estaba íntimamente ligado con Yaten veía lo ocurrido como una pequeña ventana hacia la esquiva felicidad de su amigo. Y esa postura algo más liberal le hacía suponer que las verdaderas y más profundas emociones de Mina habían salido a la superficie aún contra los prejuicios que podía generar de paso y eso era más importante que cualquier convencionalismo.

**- Para empezar…- **dijo luego del debate interno que libró en silencio**- por muy ebria que esté yo no besaría al primero que se me cruce enfrente y pienso que Mina no piensa diferente. Si lo hizo contigo es porque no eres cualquier chico para ella y aunque no apruebo su actuar creo que lo hizo por una razón de peso-**

Yaten oyó con atención la opinión de Serena y luego de procesarla habló.

**- ¿Y eso es bueno? me refiero a la razón ¿será una buena razón?-**

Serena deseaba creer que era así. Que Mina estuviera usando a Yaten como una especie de salida de escape era una posibilidad que no quería contemplar, por el bien de su amistad con ella y por el bien de la tranquilidad mental de Yaten.

**- Eso solo lo sabe ella. Si quieres saberlo tendrás que preguntárselo, yo solo puedo darte una opinión pero no la verdad, porque no la sé-**

Yaten suspiró y miró hacia el cielo. Al menos Serena estaba siendo honesta por eso es que necesitaba oír qué pensaba al respecto.

**- Mina es muy confusa**- musitó al viento**- a veces no se si realmente sirve de algo pensar siquiera en lo ocurrido. Tal vez solo me causará malos ratos-**

La mano de Serena llegó hasta la espalda de Yaten para sobarla en una señal de consuelo. Y de apoyo.

**- Si…ella suele ser muy ambigua especialmente cuando se trata de ti, eso no me gusta. Eso sin contar el otro gran detalle-**

**- ¿Cuál?-**

**- Que tiene novio- **respondió con una mueca no de disgusto sino de congoja**- uno que en este caso es víctima de las circunstancias-**

Yaten inconcientemente se palpó el rostro que gracias a la pronta atención médica ya mostraba los primeros signos de recuperación.

**- No se qué tan inocente es…pero gracias por recordarme su existencia-**

Los dos prestaron especial atención al suelo por donde caminaban. Con las cabezas gachas continuaron la conversación.

**- No quiero sonar moralista- **dijo Serena enganchándose otra vez a su brazo**- pero lo que ocurrió es prácticamente una infidelidad ¿verdad?-**

_Infidelidad. _La terrible palabra que Yaten quería evitar pronunciar a toda costa, así como verse involucrado en un caso de traición amorosa. No quería que juzgaran de esa manera a Mina ni que la tildaran de infiel. Ni a él de rompe relaciones de paso.

**- Ya te lo dije, no nos besamos, fue un casi beso con un velo de por medio. No hubo contacto de bocas ni de nada más-**

**- ¡Uhg!-** gritó Serena arrugando la nariz**- ¡detalles no!-**

Ambos se miraron y rieron de vuelta. Serena se puso algo más seria luego de unos segundos de distensión.

**- A lo que me refiero es que hubo una intención de hacerlo y si bien no se concretó…ella **_**quería besarte**_**. Mina pensó en la posibilidad de ser infiel a Thomas y no le importó. Eso es algo serio, triste y preocupante también-**

Yaten estuvo de acuerdo aunque no lo exteriorizó. Si bien Thomas no era su persona favorita en todo el mundo fue inevitable no ponerse en su lugar. Si él se enterara de algo así… no sabría cómo reaccionar. Probablemente como lo hizo Thomas: golpeando a quien estuviera en su camino sin preguntar primero.

**- Estaba bebida- **explicó Yaten nuevamente excusándola-** me gustaría creer que estaba pensando con claridad pero sé que no es así. Así que no creo que sea importante-**

Serena sabía cual era la técnica que estaba intentando aplicar Yaten. Si le restaba importancia a lo ocurrido con Mina el golpe sería menos doloroso, después de todo no tenía caso ilusionarse antes de tiempo si para Mina no había sido asunto relevante. Era la forma que Yaten tenía de proteger sus sentimientos.

Pero para Serena era una prueba más de lo emocionalmente involucrado que estaba Yaten a esas alturas.

**- ¿Y eso es excusa?-**

Él se encogió de hombros para parecer indiferente.

**- Pues la he oído varias veces. Las personas dicen **_**"eso no cuenta, estaba ebrio"-**_

Serena se paró en seco agarrando la mano de Yaten para arrastrarlo a su lado. Alzó las cejas hacia él.

**- Es triste que te consideres a ti mismo algo que no cuenta, por que tú eres más que un chico al cual se le roba un beso en una cocina a media noche-**

Yaten sonrió y cubrió con su brazo a Serena. Su amiga sobreestimaba totalmente su valía.

**- Solo intento hallar una explicación que no sea creer que el alcohol ayudó a Mina a tener una epifanía que le hizo descubrir que en realidad me ha amado todo este tiempo-**

Volvieron a avanzar. Serena estuvo a punto de decir que creía bastante probable de que eso fuera así pero prefirió callar. Yaten junto su cabeza con la de Serena cariñosamente.

**- ¿Ves lo patético que suena?-**

Era demasiado. Serena tenía que aportar algo más que ese bobo silencio así que nuevamente se detuvo.

**- Yaten-** le llamó. Éste dejó de caminar y se volteó para oírle.

**- Probablemente no sea buena idea que aplauda el comportamiento de Mina, tampoco quiero que llenes tu cabeza con esperanzas o ideas que podrían no resultar…no quiero que sufras, antes preferiría sufrir yo por ti-**

Serena se acercó y sostuvo su rostro.

**- Pero eres mi amigo y te adoro así que oye bien esto: ella deseó besarte. Tal vez aquello no duró más de un minuto y tal vez Mina necesitó el valor que te da el alcohol para hacerlo, pero lo hizo. Eso no me suena a epifanía sino más bien a deseo reprimido-**

Yaten asintió con lentitud y si bien lo que Serena le estaba dando a entender tendría que haberlo hecho sonreír lo que sintió fue más bien abatimiento.

**- Tus palabras me dicen que esto es algo bueno, pero tú corazón me dice que es algo malo-**

Los ojos de Serena se vieron vidriosos de improviso, encendiendo las alarmas de Yaten.

**- Sería incluso capaz de odiar a mis propios amigos si terminaras lastimado por su causa-**

El corazón de Yaten titubeó ¿realmente quería eso? ¿enfrentar a Serena y a Mina? ¿poner en jaque esa férrea y hasta el momento impenetrable amistad? Por supuesto que no. Y para eso tendría que demostrarle a Serena que podría sobrellevar el asunto sin tener que comprometerla a tomar un bando.

Y aunque el compromiso y devoción que Serena le estaba expresando lo llenaban de dicha el ser responsable de una posible disputa entre las rubias no le dejaría vivir en paz. Así que la abrazó e intentó trasmitir a través de éste gesto la seguridad que Serena necesitaba sentir de su parte.

**- No puedes encerrarme en una burbuja por siempre Sere. Algún día sufriré y mucho, pero ¿sabes? ya no tengo miedo como antes ¿quieres saber la razón?-**

Ella asintió. Yaten besó su frente y dejó los labios contra su piel el tiempo suficiente como para brindarle verdadero peso a su respuesta.

**- Porque sé que tú estarás a mi lado si eso sucede. Tú haces que no le tema al futuro porque pase lo que pase y vaya donde vaya, tú estarás en él-**

_Futuro_ parecía ser la palabra del día. Seiya la había mencionado y ahora lo hacía Yaten pero qué distinta connotación le habían dado cada uno. Mientras que el futuro con Seiya era completamente incierto el porvenir junto a Yaten era más que una realidad. Era un hecho indiscutible.

Serena no muy convencida echó el cuerpo hacia atrás y entrecerró los ojos.

**- Atrévete a jurarme que tú tampoco has pensado en encerrarme en una burbuja para que nadie me lastime-**

Yaten rió y pellizcó su mejilla restándole tensión a la plática.

**- Es diferente. Yo soy tu caballero de blanca armadura y siempre iré a tu rescate, princesa-**

Con las manos a ambos lados de la cintura, Serena elevó la mandíbula.

**- ¡Pues entonces yo soy tu mujer maravilla!-**

La seguridad que Serena había intentado comunicar con esa declaración más bien hizo crecer en Yaten una enorme ternura. Soltando a Serena parcialmente la conminó a continuar el trayecto a casa.

**- Mas bien eres mi conejito de la suerte o algo así, pero te agradezco el ofrecimiento, te cobraré la palabra algún día y no te preocupes, yo estoy bien. El asunto con Mina está controlado-**

Serena bufó pues sintió que Yaten no la tomó en serio pero aún así se dejó guiar a casa, sintiéndose ligeramente más tranquila luego de haber platicado con Yaten acerca de ese asunto.

Claro, había mucho más cosas que decir al respecto pero por el momento y especialmente a Yaten le interesaba tocar otro asunto antes de que el recorrido hacia el hogar de Serena llegara a su fin.

**- ¿Sere?-** le llamó después de varios minutos

**- ¿mm?-**

La miró de reojo antes de hablar.

**- Kara no es nadie en la vida de Seiya, es solo una chica más de las muchas que aparecerán en el transcurso de su vida. Tú eres la única que tiene parada fija en el camino, la única que perdurará en el tiempo- **

Con la animada plática que había estado compartiendo con Yaten casi había logrado olvidarse de ese pequeño detalle. Casi. Pero lo cierto es que con la sola mención de Seiya y con solo oír el nombre de aquella chica la sensación de ahogo había regresado. Suspiró pesadamente y recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Yaten buscando conforte.

**- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de ello?-**

Para responder a ello Yaten curiosamente se remontó hacia la clase de literatura del día martes en donde repasaron la historia del antiguo teatro griego. El tema le había llamado bastante la atención pero en cambio Serena había estado a su lado distraída como siempre así que con seguridad sus palabras le parecerían algo nuevo.

**- En una obra de teatro los actores secundarios son necesarios para acentuar aún más el valor de los personajes principales, sin embargo los que aparecen de principio a fin siempre son los más importantes-**

Serena alzó la cabeza. Había algo en aquellas palabras que despertaron su interés.

**- En la vida es exactamente lo mismo-** continuó Yaten- **hay personas que aparecen en tu vida para quedarse y otros que son simplemente forasteros de paso. Tú tienes que saber cual es tu papel en la historia y confiar en ello- **

La mente de Serena supo exactamente donde había oído algo así antes y en quienes había pensado sin dudar. La imagen vino a su cabeza tan nítida como lo que tenía frente a sus ojos.

La profesora de literatura escribiendo _"Edipo Rey"_ en el pizarrón y explicando al mismo tiempo la importancia que tenía el narrador del estribillo en la historia _"sin la intervención de ese personaje probablemente la tragedia carecería de todo sentido"_ había dicho ella. _"El personaje secundario brinda la información que nos permite desentrañar secretos y pasajes oscuros de la trama", _había agregado después.

Fue ahí cuando Serena había dejado vagar a su mente libremente hasta aquellos personajes secundarios en su vida que habían aparecido para cumplir con esa labor. Y sobretodo uno en particular.

**- A veces necesitas de aquellos que solo están un instante en tu vida para poder terminar la trama de la historia- **murmuró reflexivamente

Yaten volteó al oírle pero Serena parecía tan distraída como en clases.

**- Y en ocasiones un simple extraño puede ayudarte a entender y a ver entre la oscuridad si miras con atención a través de sus ojos-**

Serena pestañeó como si acabara de ver algo que no debía de estar ahí. _O quizás si._

**- La visión de alguien diferente…puede que ahí esté la respuesta a muchas de las interrogantes a las que nos enfrentamos…-**

Entrecerró los ojos hacia un punto en particular. Yaten la observó francamente intrigado.

**- Qué quieres decir con…-**

**- Lucio- **dijo ésta con voz apenas audible

El chico abrió la boca. Definitivamente esa no era la respuesta que esperaba escuchar.

**- ¿Qué?-**

Serena estiró el brazo y le indicó mirar hacia el horizonte.

**- Que Lucio está ahí-**

Antes de que Yaten pudiera observar hacia la dirección que Serena le había señalado, la rubia corrió en ese sentido.

**- ¡Serena espera!-**

* * *

Serena observó a Lucio unos instantes antes de anunciar su llegada. Él parecía tan en paz, plácidamente sentado en aquella banca de la plaza que le pareció un error interrumpir ese momento. Sus ojos cerrados y su cabeza echada ligeramente hacia atrás le daban un aspecto tan… envidiable. Eso era. Serena estaba experimentando un pequeño arrebato de envidia. Deseaba poder tener esa calma que reflejaban sus facciones, poder tener la oportunidad de cerrar los ojos y no tener que pensar en Seiya, ni en Kara, ex novios, ni en misiones secretas de rescate, enemigos mortales o peligros más allá de su imaginación. Ojala pudiera simplemente… abstraerse de todo aquello tal como estaba segura que Lucio podía hacerlo.

Con igual calma Lucio abrió un ojo y miró hacia Serena.

**- ¿No crees que ya demasiado tarde para que antes sola por la calle?-**

Serena se sobresaltó ¿Le había oído llegar? sus ojos habían estado cerrados todo el tiempo ¿Cómo…?

**- No estoy sola, estoy con…-**

Yaten llegó corriendo desde atrás con mirada airada

**- ¡Por qué corres sin esperarme! ¿Acaso no sabes que es peligroso?-**

Lucio alzó ambas cejas.

**- Te lo dije-**

Lucio se estiró como un felino después de una siesta y se puso de pie. Serena no pudo evitar asombrarse por lo alto y fornido que lucía en comparación a Yaten.

**- Hola-** le saludó Yaten con un asentimiento

**- Hola-** le respondió de la misma manera Lucio

Serena se preguntó en qué momento había surgido esa atmósfera tan helada.

**- ¿Acostumbras a tomar siestas de noche en el exterior?- **preguntó tentativamente

**- Es una linda noche, se pueden ver las estrellas-**

Serena buscó inmediatamente en el cielo para corroborar lo que Lucio le acababa de decir. Era cierto. La lluvia había menguado y el firmamento parecía haber sido totalmente limpiado y pulido. Las estrellas brillaban de una manera embriagadora.

**- Es cierto…hace mucho tiempo que no me detenía a observarlas-**

**- ¿Y eso por qué?-**

Serena lo pensó un momento.

**- Me provocan…nostalgia-**

Yaten le dio una miradita de soslayo que no pasó desapercibida para Lucio.

**- Supongo que es un buen motivo para no mirarlas-**

Yaten, quien había permanecido en silencio observando el particular diálogo creyó conveniente intervenir para que ambos pudieran proseguir su camino.

**- Sere, creo que es mejor marcharnos antes de que sea más tarde-**

Pero Serena ya estaba comenzando a sentir los primemos síntomas de lo que siempre le sucedía cuando Lucio rondaba por los alrededores. Esa capacidad de absorberla por completo sin hacer absolutamente nada. Y tal vez era eso.

Lucio no se esforzaba en complacerla, en llamar su atención, no se deshacía en halagos ni disculpas, tan solo se aparecía ante ella siendo y diciendo nada más que exactamente lo que estaba pensando y sintiendo. Como ella.

Así que Serena miró a Yaten y le dio de antemano una sonrisa de disculpa.

**- ¿Yaten por qué no vuelves a casa? me quedaré aquí un rato más y luego me iré a la mía-**

**- No te dejaré sola en plena noche- **respondió defensivamente

**- No estoy sola-** musitó la rubia indicando hacia Lucio, quien había vuelto a tomar su lugar en el asiento y descansaba despreocupadamente. Yaten frunció el ceño.

**- ¿Quieres quedarte con él?-** murmuró con algo de admiración

Serena simplemente se encogió de hombros. Yaten la tomó del brazo y la movió hacia un sitio más apartado.

**- ¿Esto tiene que ver con lo que nos comentaste días atrás…o es por algo más?-**

Mentirle a su mejor amigo no tenía demasiado sentido.

**- Tiene que ver con todo y con muchas otras cosas más que ni siquiera sé…pero supongo que quiero averiguarlo. Tengo que hacerlo-**

Independiente de la reacción que tuviera Yaten, Serena sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto así que el enfado de su amigo no le impediría permanecer ahí. Pero Yaten tan solo la miró profundamente por incontables minutos. Había algo en sus ojos que lucía diferente, como si estuviera luchando contra su voluntad, lo que era raro puesto que Yaten jamás se abstenía de llevarla a cabo. Suspiró con pesadez y miró por sobre el hombro de Serena.

**- ¿Te podrías asegurar al menos de que él te encamine a casa?-**

**- Yo puedo ir sola a…-**

**- No me discutas. Al menos has eso por mí-**

La petición fue tajante así que Serena no tuvo otra opción más que aceptar.

**- Está bien se lo pediré-**

_Aunque no estoy muy segura de que Lucio acepte ser mi niñero. _Yaten se cruzó de brazos.

**- ¿Me llamarás al llegar, cierto?-**

_¡Dios!_ Serena necesitaba algo de independencia con desesperación.

**- Si, Yaten me reportaré cada un minuto a partir de ahora así que has correr el cronómetro-**

Lucio sonrió desde su asiento pero a Yaten no le causó tanta gracia como había pretendido Serena.

**- Solo hazlo y ya-**

La acurrucó entre sus brazos un momento y luego besó su frente.

**- Nos vemos mañana, princesa-**

**- Ve y descansa un poco y no te enfades, sabes que te quiero-**

**- Yo también-**

Se separaron y se sonrieron con el buen ánimo recobrado. Yaten miró hacia Lucio quien parecía no estar interesado en lo más mínimo si ellos estaban ahí o no. Honestamente no comprendía qué podía hacer Serena ahí si él parecía estar más bien anhelando soledad.

**- Adiós, Lucio-** habló más fuerte

Lucio levantó la mano.

**- Adiós, Yaten-**

_Al menos esta vez se habían despedido con mayor cordialidad-_ pensó Serena. Con una última mirada de su amigo Serena se quedó de pie a unos metros de Lucio. Se abrazó a sí misma para capear el frío viento nocturno.

**- Así que has preferido quedarte conmigo que irte con tu mejor amigo. Eso debe de haberle dolido bastante-**

Serena caminó con naturalidad hacia él y se dejó caer junto a la banca en el lugar que no estaba ocupado.

**- Yaten me sobreprotege demasiado. Todos lo hacen. A veces yo solo deseo…-**

**- ¿Sentarte en un parque en mitad de la noche con un extraño?-**

Serena apoyó un brazo en el respaldo del asiento.

**- No te considero un extraño. Confío en ti-**

Las palabras habían resbalado de su boca con tanta simpleza que casi se atraganta con su propio aire. Lucio abrió un ojo tal como lo había hecho al verle hace un momento.

**- Digamos que a veces deseo tener la capacidad de tomar mis propias decisiones-** agregó Serena al rato

**- ¿Y no siempre has podido hacer eso?-**

La vista de Serena se enfocó en algo mucho más lejano que lo visto en el horizonte.

**- A veces se tiene que ceder en beneficio de los demás y para eso tienes que pasar por alto tus deseos y anteponer los del resto-**

Lucio se giró, subiendo una pierna a la banca flectándola y apoyando un brazo en ella.

**- Tengo la sensación de que tus problemas son mucho más trascendentales que elegir color de pintalabios o peinado para el día siguiente-**

Entre el viento invernal, el ruido de los automóviles a distancia y el propio sonido incesante de su corazón, Serena supo exactamente a lo que Lucio se refería, más aún, casi tenía la certeza de que Lucio sabía exactamente de lo que estaba hablando.

**- Antes yo no era así ¿sabes? antes vivía mi vida despreocupadamente y sin importar los inconvenientes yo solo sonreía y echaba los problemas al viento-**

**- ¿Y que sucedió para que cambiaras esa actitud?-**

**- Supongo que crecí**- concluyó con facilidad

Lucio asintió con detención.

**- Creciste, pero no lo hizo tu sonrisa-**

Él movió el torso un poco más adelante haciendo que su camisa de franela rojo y negro estilo vaquero rozara por algunos segundos el brazo semidesnudo de Serena, proporcionándole algo de calor.

**- Siento oír eso. Realmente-**

Serena asintió con agradecimiento. Por el tono de su voz podía decir que estaba siendo sincero. Además por experiencia propia Lucio nunca decía algo sin que estuviera sintiéndolo verdaderamente. No era de los que fingía identificarse con sentimientos ajenos.

**- Gracias, Lucio-**

No dijo nada más y Serena tampoco. Ambos se dedicaron a mirar como la Luna luchaba por dejarse ver entre las nubes invernales, sin muchos resultados.

Francamente Serena estaba harta de pensar y de revolcarse en la autocompasión. Así que Lucio era la alternativa perfecta para despejar su mente y de paso aclarar varias incógnitas que giraban en torno a él, después de todo ese era uno de los motivos por los cuales había querido quedarse ahí con él. Aún debía de averiguar como es que Lucio y Sura presentaban esa similitud tan poco usual y una noche de conversación espontánea eran tan buena oportunidad como cualquier otra para desvelar en algo el misterio de su origen.

**- ¿Lucio?-**

**- ¿Mm?**- murmuró el chico aún con la mirada en el cielo.

Serena se cruzó de piernas y se giró por completo.

**- Cuéntame algo de ti. Las veces que hemos platicado… solo lo hacemos de mí. Ahora que lo pienso lo único que sé es tu nombre y honestamente…no, realmente necesito pensar en algo más que en mi pasado y como de perfecta era mi vida -**

La cabeza de Lucio se ladeó para mirarle de perfil. Sonrió despreocupadamente.

**- Sabes más que mi nombre, más que la mayoría de hecho-**

Pero Serena no cedería así de fácil.

**- Dime tu apellido-**

No sabía si Lucio soportaría el interrogatorio al cual pretendía someterlo pero con intentarlo no perdía nada.

**- Barzaghi-** contestó con firmeza. Era evidente que se enorgullecía de él. Serena intentó pronunciarlo varias veces pero por más que intentó no logró obtener ese siseo y ese tono utilizado por Lucio.

**- Lindo- **reconoció**- ¿Y tu familia…?-**

**- Vivo con mi madre- **

Serena asintió y dejó que pasara un tiempo prudente para no agobiarlo.

**- ¿Y siempre has vivido aquí?-**

Algo diferente brilló en su mirada. Serena lo notó a pesar de que no podía verlo por completo.

**- No. Nací en otro lado-**

**- ¿Dónde?-**

Él sonrió divertido.

**- ¿Donde crees?-**

Le costó un par de segundos darse cuenta. Por supuesto. Tanto su nombre como su apellido no eran originarios de ese lado del mundo. Y ahora que Serena lo pensaba y se dedicaba a observar algo más a fondo a Lucio…definitivamente no se veía como los demás hombres de la escuela o incluso de la ciudad. Su mandíbula era cuadrada y su nariz recta. Además su cabello era muy negro y algo ondulado en las puntas. Su piel era de una tonalidad olivácea casi como si el sol hubiera estado en sus poros desde el primer día de su vida. Era la primera vez que Serena veía a Lucio como un chico y no solo como un par de ojos azules alucinantes. Y lo que encontró fue digno de admirar. Movió la cabeza para volver a la plática.

**- Oh claro. Italia… ¡eso es impresionante! ¿Toda tu familia es de allá?-**

Lucio metió las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su casaca y encorvó un poco la espalda. Frunció el ceño algo más renuente a contestar. Serena esperaba que no decidiera irse justo en ese momento.

**- Mi abuela lo es. Me crié con ella hasta que mi madre pudo hacerse cargo de mí-**

Ahí había varias cosasa las cuales aferrarse pero Serena tenía que ser inteligente si pretendía saber algo más de él. Su actitud relajada ya no lo era tanto así que seguramente no era un tema con el que se sintiera cómodo charlando.

**- ¿Ella aún vive?-**

Las comisuras de los labios de Lucio se levantaron y sus párpados se arrugaron imperceptiblemente. Lo que sea que estaba pensando, le causaba mucha alegría.

**- Si…y es todo un caso. Creo que la encontrarías atemorizante-**

**- ¿Más que tú? imposible-** bromeó Serena

Cansada de tener las piernas dobladas en esa posición las estiró y luego las recogió cerca suyo.

**- ¿Hijo único?-** preguntó al rato

Otra sonrisa cubrió su rostro.

**- Si, aunque con muchos primos. Las familias italianas suelen ser muy numerosas y la mía no es la excepción-**

Serena casi podía imaginarse como hubiera sido tener tantos primos de su edad correteando junto con ella. Su infancia no había sido muy concurrida que digamos. Tomó entre sus manos un puñado de tela de su falda y la apretó una y otra vez hasta que reunió el valor de preguntar.

**- ¿Por qué tu madre no pudo hacerse cargo de ti?-**

Oyó que Lucio daba una larga inspiración como si intentara no sonar enfadado.

**- Tenía que lidiar con sus demonios personales antes de lidiar conmigo-**

Esperaba que esa expresión fuera figurativa y no literal. Lo esperaba con toda su alma. Para distender en algo la atmósfera Serena hizo una mueca graciosa. Y logró que al menos Lucio pusiera los ojos en blanco.

**- ¿Eras un chico problema o algo así?-**

La boca de Lucio volvió a curvarse aunque sus ojos no daban lugar a bromas.

**- **_**Soy**_** un chico problema…o algo así-**

A veces Serena tenía la impresión de que cada palabra de Lucio escondía advertencias que no debía de tomar a la ligera. Pero una vez más las pasaría por alto.

**- ¿Extrañas tu tierra? me refiero al lugar en donde te criaste-**

Y así sin más, los ojos de Lucio volvieron a iluminarse.

**- Extraño la simplicidad de la vida, la comida casera y sobretodo la campiña. La ciudad me agobia hay demasiada gente y ruido por eso es que disfruto la tranquilidad que hay a esta hora. Extraño el aire puro, el color verde y el sol de la pradera reflejada en las montañas. Extraño los cálidos veranos y los inviernos nevados-**

Serena casi pudo vislumbrar algo de esos paisajes a través de las palabras de Lucio. Ella no conocía mucho más allá de su ciudad pero sabía que fuera de la seguridad de su mundo había otro aguardando ser descubierto y ahora que había adquirido el gusto por la fotografía…imaginarse capturando todos esos lugares la llenó de un ansia inusitada.

**- Lo haces parecer un paisaje de ensueño-**

**- Lo es**- reconoció con convicción- **así que si alguna vez tienes la oportunidad de viajar, definitivamente tienes que visitar Italia. Podrías decirle a tu amiga que también lo haga, no se arrepentirá-**

Seguramente Rei ya tenía planificado todo un tour por Europa que con seguridad incluiría Italia pero aún así le sonrió a Lucio y asintió.

**- Lo haré-**

Serena se encorvó hacia delante luciendo casi como un ovillo.

**- ¿Piensas volver algún día?-**

**- Si, está en mis planes-**

Notó que la luz artificial de las farolas repartidas por el parque rebotaba en las lentillas de Lucio haciendo que sus ojos se vieran vidriosos. Ahora que lo pensaba…seguramente el aire nocturno y frío estaba causando estragos con ellos pero si sentía incomodidad, la estaba disimulando maravillosamente. Tenía que llegar a tocar ese punto pronto.

**- ¿Como heredaste lo de tus ojos?-** preguntó Serena indicando a los propios**- ¿es un gen de parte de la familia de tu madre o…?-**

Inmediatamente él escondió sus ojos tras una maraña de cabello como si tenerlos expuestos fuera una carga más que algo positivo.

**- Mi abuela me comentó que mi padre se veía exactamente como yo aunque no podría asegurarlo. Yo nunca lo conocí-**

Le había costado demasiado llegar a esta parte de la conversación así que Serena no desaprovecharía el obtener toda la información posible. Se sentía un poco culpable por estar sonsacándole tales datos a Lucio pero era necesario.

**-** **Falleció o…-**

La mandíbula de Lucio se tensó.

**- Desapareció. Se desvaneció de la faz de la tierra-**

No parecía triste con aquello pero sí pudo percibir algo de resentimiento. Serena agachó la cabeza, apenada de incitarlo a platicar de cosas complicadas. La culpa iba en aumento.

**- Lo siento-**

**- No lo hagas-** respondió de inmediato**- no fue tu culpa-**

Mientras Lucio estiraba las piernas Serena se armó de valor para continuar indagando más profundo. En esa parte de la historia estaba la clave, casi podía palparlo.

**- ¿Y nunca más tenido noticias de él?-**

El silencio se hizo presente e hizo que Serena se comenzara a impacientar. Era como si Lucio estuviera decidiendo si compartir o no con ella esa información, decidiendo si confiar en ella. Nunca antes habían hablado tanto de su vida, nunca antes esperó llegar a conocer tanto de ésta, pero ahí estaba sentada de noche en pleno invierno aguardando con el corazón latiéndole muy rápido por una respuesta de ese intrigante sujeto.

**-La última vez que lo vieron fue en este lado del planeta-**

Y ahí estaba la respuesta a muchas cosas. Los ojos de Serena se abrieron de la impresión y luego se suavizaron y con ayuda de sus manos se deslizó por el asiento, acortando la distancia que los separaba considerablemente.

**- ¿Por eso es que volviste, estás buscándole?-**

El no respondió pero no fue necesario que lo hiciera. Serena trajo al presente aquel primer encuentro con Lucio en el balcón de ese salón de baile. La sensación de que Lucio no le estaba mirando directamente a ella, sino a algo que había mucho más allá de su presencia mediata…como si sus ojos quisieran devorarse el horizonte entero. No había estado tan equivocada al respecto, Darien y Lucio sí tenían algo en común.

**- Cuando te vi por primera vez- **comentó Serena**- me recordaste mucho a alguien. A alguien que también miraba al horizonte como si estuviera buscando algo. Ahora entiendo la razón de esa sensación-**

Serena no se había dado cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de él y solo lo hizo cuando Lucio volteó a verle. Se veía algo serio pero no al nivel de significar una amenaza sino más bien como si la amenaza fuera ella. Era de lo más extraño.

**- Voy a tener que tener cuidado contigo, Serena- **

Esa afirmación hizo sonreír abiertamente a Serena. Si alguien debía tener cuidado tenía que ser ella, eso era seguro.

**- ¿Cuidado de mí?- **preguntó con gracia**- ¿Por qué?-**

**- Por que soy yo el que está en desventaja y no estoy acostumbrado a eso-**

**- ¿En desventaja?-**

El asintió.

**- Sabes mucho y yo muy poco-**

La rubia pensó en alguna forma de compensar la confianza que él había depositado en su persona. Se le ocurrió una manera aunque no sabía que tanto le convenía.

**- Si me pudieras hacer una sola pregunta ¿Cuál harías?-**

Lucio se volteó completamente y estudió por largos segundos los rasgos de Serena. La piel de la rubia se volvió de gallina y no solamente por el gélido viento que azotaba sus mejillas.

**- ¿Por qué la gente que te rodea te cuida de esa manera tan férrea?-**

La boca de Serena se abrió levemente.

**- Entiendo que te quieran y seas especial para ellos pero la forma en la que se cuadran a tu alrededor…he visto eso antes…es como estar frente a un tablero de ajedrez. No puedo pensar en otra cosa más similar-**

Levantó la mano.

**- ¿Has visto alguno? ¿La forma de distribución de las piezas?-**

Las pupilas de Serena se dilataron mientras negaba. Lucio movió los dedos como si prácticamente estuviera viendo uno en el aire.

**- Desde los peones que son la primera defensa hasta las torres, los caballos y alfiles…todos están dispuestos para proteger una sola cosa; la pareja de reyes, específicamente al Rey. Si el Rey cae, si el líder es puesto en jaque la partida se pierde así que todas las piezas se mueven por ese único motivo-**

Juntó las manos y entrecerró los ojos en dirección de una pasmada Serena.

**- Así que tal vez se me ocurre que tú, Serena Tsukino no solo eres el corazón de tu grupo sino que algo más ¿la líder tal vez? ¿pero líder de qué? ¿qué es lo que comandas? y más importante aún ¿a quien pretendes vencer?-**

Sorprendentemente Serena se descubrió deseando ser sincera con Lucio. Quizás porque él se había atrevido a tildarla de mentirosa cuando nadie más lo hizo, quizás así le demostraba lo contrario o quizás solo se sentía con ganas de hablar y de deshacerse de algunas libras de peso que llevaba en sus hombros y su conciencia.

**- Veo que por primera vez desde que nos conocemos no tienes nada que decirme-**

Serena no se dio cuenta hasta qué punto tenía abierta la boca. Debió de parecer un pez moviéndola sin vociferar palabra alguna. Pero Lucio sencillamente la tenía fascinada y aterrorizada al mismo tiempo. Cuando había intuido que ese chico podía observar a través de ella nunca imaginó que tal afirmación podía ser tan cierta hasta ese instante. Él lo sabía, había unido las piezas tan magistralmente que lo único que restaba era decir _"Si"._

**- ¿Crees que yo podría ser la líder de algo?-**

Hizo todo lo posible para que la voz no le temblara como el cuerpo. Agachó la cabeza y dibujó círculos imaginarios con su dedo mientras aguardaba por una respuesta. O más bien por la respuesta que ella esperaba oír.

Lucio estuvo observándola algunos segundos más para luego voltear su cabeza otra vez hacia cielo. Serena se sonrojó tenuemente después de rato. Seguramente estaba pensando en lo lastimero que había sido la pregunta; buscando la aprobación de alguien que prácticamente no le conocía, era patético. Finalmente él recogió una de sus piernas y afirmó un brazo sobre su rodilla.

**- Es curioso, pero cuando estoy contigo siento que no se nada y que todo es posible, así que ¿quién soy yo para no creer?-**

¿Podría él aceptar la verdad con la misma disposición y tranquilidad?

**- Gracias por eso-**

Se descubrió a sí misma agradeciéndole por segunda vez a Lucio.

**- No obstante no me has respondido lo que yo deseaba oír. No mientes pero tampoco dices la verdad-**

Había intriga en cada uno de sus rasgos. Serena se estiró para poder verle mejor.

**- Que pasa…-**

Lucio movió la cabeza.

**- No quieres saberlo-**

**- Oh si, si quiero- **contestó con gracia

Él evitó los ojos de Serena reacio a continuar. Era una actitud de lo más rara en él, generalmente hacía todo lo posible por intimidarla con su mirada penetrante y sus frases reflexivas.

**- ¿Cuál fue la verdadera razón por la cual quisiste quedarte aquí conmigo?-**

**- Bueno…- **dijo Serena ideando una respuesta rápida- **supongo que deseaba hablar-**

Serena quiso llegar a él pero no lo hizo. Tuvo miedo de que con su toque pudiera detener su línea de pensamientos. Así que metió las manos entre sus piernas y apretó con fuerza los labios.

**- ¿De algo en particular o solo hablar?-**

Cada respiración que Serena tomaba parecía que estaba siendo arrancada a tirones de sus pulmones.

**- ¿Puede ser que exista algo que desees decirme?-**

Sabía porqué podía sincerarse con Lucio y lo sabía muy bien pero no se atrevía a decirlo en voz alta. Una vez que lo hiciera se haría aún más real. Eso la aterrorizaba.

Se sentía al borde de un precipicio; un paso más y caería total y completamente al abismo. Pero al parecer su boca era mucho menos precavida que su cerebro…

**- Puede ser que sea así-**

Se sonrojóante un callado Lucio.

Armándose de valor y sin ni siquiera pensar el motivo o una razón específica Serena levantó una de sus manos y con extremo cuidado quitó de la frente de Lucio todo el cabello que le impedía ver a cabalidad sus ojos.

**- No creo que eso sea buena idea- **le advirtió Lucio con voz suave

Su cabello se deslizó fácilmente por sus dedos y si, era tan suave como había creído.

**- No veo que estés tan nerviosa como hace unos minutos- **dijo Lucio esbozando una sonrisa

Serena también sonrió y aún cuando ya había retirado todo el cabello continuó tocándole.

**- Tú no me pones nerviosa ni me atemorizas…al menos no la mayoría del tiempo-**

**- Entonces tus instintos están totalmente bloqueados-**

_Otra expresa advertencia_. Serena bajó la mano tomándola en consideración esta vez, pero no se separó. No quería verse más indefensa de lo que ya se sentía.

**- ¿Me harías daño?- **preguntó Serena evitando tartamudear ante él

Lucio enterró ambas manos en el fondo de sus bolsillos y se inclinó aún más hacia ella.

**- Deliberadamente, no-** respondió con firmeza

**- Sin proponértelo, si- **balbuceó la rubiamientras miles de pensamientos se agolpaban en su mente. Él no lo negó.

**- Todos hacemos daños a otros sin proponérnoslo. Tú lastimaste a Seiya y él a ti. No creo que hayan querido hacerlo a propósito pero de todas formas lo hicieron-**

¿Cómo un chico que reconocía ser malo en lo que a relaciones humanas se trata sabía exactamente que decir a cada cosa que ella le planteaba?

- **Sabes mucho acerca de muchas cosas-**

Entrecerró los ojos como si estuviera intentando adivinar si estaba hablando en serio o no.

**- Hay algunas que todavía que aún se me escapan- **declaró con ojos agudos

**- Como cuales-** murmuró Serena mirando hacia su boca y luego a sus ojos otra vez.

**- Como tú-**

_Estaba cayendo por el barranco con demasiada rapidez. _Con una torpeza que solo se podía deber a lo ansiosa que se encontraba, Serena fue estirando dedo por dedo y luego ahuecó la mano para acunar una de las mejillas del chico. Pero Lucio leyendo sus intenciones echó la cabeza hacia atrás y lo impidió.

**- No, no lo hagas-**

Fue la primera vez que la voz de Lucio sonó suplicante. Serena quitó con deliberada lentitud la mano de su alcance para así demostrarle que cualquiera que hubiera sido su aprensión ella no lo cumpliría.

- **No te haré daño- **

Él miró atentamente hacia su mano y luego hacia su rostro.

**- Lo cambiaría todo-**

**- ¿Todo?-** preguntó Serena vacilante ¿qué quería decir con eso?

Pero Lucio permaneció en silencio. Si la fascinación que la actitud de Lucio le despertaba era grande ahora con todo lo que sabía y más aún con lo que no sabía…se estaba transformando rápidamente en una obsesión.

**- No entiendo a lo que te refieres- **confesó finalmente desistiendo de su intento por acercarse a Lucio.

**- Ni yo mismo lo entiendo bien. Son solo teorías vagas-**

Y se moría por saber, pero Lucio no dio indicios de saciar su curiosidad. Con exasperación Serena hizo un mohín gracioso.

**- ¿Al menos tienes alguna teoría que puedas compartir conmigo?-**

Divisó muy de cerca el hoyuelo de su barbilla que nació cuando analizó y rió ante el gesto de Serena.

**- Puedes conocer algunas…y definitivamente otras no-**

Su ambigüedad estaba haciendo estragos en Serena. Prácticamente estaba sobre Lucio queriendo meterse dentro de su cerebro y hacerlo hablar claro.

**- ¿Puedo al menos conocer la que tiene más votos?-**

En un movimiento que dejó a Serena sin aliento, Lucio levantó la mano y tocó el lóbulo de la oreja de Serena. El corazón de Serena martilló en su pecho y estaba casi segura de que Lucio podía oírlo, pues la distancia entre ellos era ínfima. Cuando se atrevió a levantar la vista hacia Lucio éste volvía a lucir tan confiado como siempre. Como si hubiera recuperado el control tanto de sí mismo como de la situación.

**- Creo que en el instante en el que te toque no podré parar de hacerlo en lo sucesivo-**

Su aliento hizo cosquillas en su oído derecho y parte de su cuello erizándosele hasta el último de sus rubios cabellos, sintiendo el peligro y la advertencia que esa confesión traía implícita. Pero ya era tarde. Serena estaba en el abismo y tocaría fondo más pronto de lo que había creído. Y como si Lucio hubiera podido leer cada una de sus emociones, cada uno de sus pensamientos sonrió triunfante y victorioso. Sus ojos refulgieron mientras Serena caía presa de un hechizo que ni los rayos de la Luna podrían romper.

**- ¿Qué? ¿Ya te atemorizaste al fin?-**

*******SyS*******

**Holaa mis queridisimos lectores! ha asado un mes si, lo sé, deberían odiarme por esto pero realmente espero que no lo hagan. Yo no me he olvidado de mi historia ni de ustedes, de hecho cada vez que tengo un respiro y algo de calma leo atentamente sus comentarios y avanzo al máximo en mi historia, así que una vez más y como siempre, les agradezco la paciencia, la fidelidad y sobre todo el cariño que me demuestran con sus palabras, ustedes son la mayor fuente de inspiración. Y como sé que están ansiosos por saber cual será el camino que está siguiendo la historia procederé a referirme a los puntos más cruciales en la trama, pero antes una pequeña referencia al título que escogí. Creo que en este capitulo varias cosas tienen que ver con la distancia, tanto la física como la de Rei respecto a sus amigos, como la emocional en donde Serena y Seiya son el clásico ejemplo. E incluso existe aquella lejanía que no sabías que existía hasta que alguien más la hace notar, como lo hizo Thomas con Mina. No sé cual de todas ellas es la más trascendental, quizás todas lo sean dependiendo del momento que estés atravesando pero lo que es claro es que cuando te alejas de algo o de alguien inevitablemente te vas acercando a otras cosas u otras personas ¿A quien se están acercando varios de los personajes de la historia? Pues creo que ya se puede vislumbrar bastante con el capitulo de hoy.**

**Primero: en cuanto a la trama principal, esto es Serena y Seiya, se que muchos estaban esperando a que sucediera una reconciliación entre ellos, después de todo habían compartido la noche juntos ¿eso es algo importante, no? Así que la actitud de Serena seguramente les desconcertó o quizás no tanto dependiendo de que tan compenetrados estén con los personajes y que tanto comprendan la manera de pensar de esta Serena. En ambos personajes se refleja a la perfección los lejos que están uno del otro, físicamente fueron uno pero emocionalmente están a años luz de distancia, viviendo y experimentando emociones totalmente opuestas. En este sentido rescato algo que Yaten le mencionó a Serena; que quizás ella sí sabía que esperar a la mañana siguiente pero Seiya no. ¿Eso la hace una egoísta? ¿Madura? ¿Más fuerte tal vez? o tal como ella misma dijo ¿ha llegado un punto en que es claro que uno de ellos ama más y está dispuesto a más por el otro? ¿Tiene que ver Lucio con esta tan marcada diferencia entre ellos? ¿Ha influído en los sentimientos de Serena? bajo estos términos ¿Puede medirse el amor con todos estos parámetros?**

**Segundo: Otro punto que quería mencionar tiene relación con Mina. Creo que ella está caminando por una peligrosa línea. Ya no solo está mintiéndose a sí misma sino que ahora lo está haciendo con Thomas e incluso me atrevo a decir que le ha contagiado la manía de mentirse a sí mismo ¿Quien debe poner los límites aquí? ¿Aquel que miente y lastima o aquel que está conciente de que tales mentiras le lastimarán? ¿Y cual es el papel de Yaten en todo esto? ¿Es un espectador que nada tiene que hacer al respecto o ya ha comenzado a ocupar un papel principal en la historia? y a propósito de Yaten ¿Sobre qué habrá tratado la plática secreta que mantuvo con Rei? ¿Y qué es lo que le hizo prometer? ¿Tiene relación con ellos o con alguien más?**

**De estas situaciones en las que me he centrado surge una conclusión y una consecuencia obvia; cuando te distancias de alguien o de algo inevitablemente te comienzas a acercar a otra cosa u otras personas y ya sabemos quien está más cerca de quién.**

**Y ahora para que no desesperen o para que desesperen aún más jajaj xD! me referiré a algunas cosas que quedaron inconclusas en este capitulo pero que se resolverán en el siguiente. Así que esto es más bien un adelanto. 1. Serena recurrirá a una de sus amigas en busca de desahogo, algo le está pasando y ya no puede evitar hablar de ello. 2. Amy y Taiki se reconciliarán. 3. Yaten y Mina hablarán de lo sucedido. 4. Kara rondará más que unos días la vida de Seiya, trastocándola casi por completo. 5. Serena y Lucio hablarán verdaderamente. 6. Sura y Lucio se conocerán.**

**Eso es todo! al menos por el momento! por favor no se impacienten, tengo presente todo el tiempo actualizar y no perder el contacto y la cercanía con ustedes. En cuanto afine algunos detalles subiré el siguiente capítulo y para que vean lo buena que soy! ahjajaja les adelantaré el nombre de éste. El capítulo 53 tendrá como título "Iman"**

**Les envío un abrazo a todos! esperando sus comentarios, dudas, puntos de vista, etc, con ansias. Y ahora procederé a contestar a aquellos que afectuosamente me escriben capítulo a capítulo :) PD: GRACIAS POR LOS MÁS DE 600 REVIEW a la fecha, todos ustedes lo han hecho posible!**

**Paula Lunatica: Hola amiga gracias por tu comentario y no! no estás loca! de hcho me ha encantado leer tu comentario. Creo que a varias personas les encantará el acercamiento entre Yaten y Mina y en cuanto a lo de "suavizar sus personalidades" pienso que la personalidad de Yaten más que suavizada lucha a diario por enseñar un lado suyo que no tuvo la posibilidad de mostrar a todo el mundo y que aún no todos conocen. Pero si Mina quedó prendada de una de las facetas de Yaten imagina los estragos que está causando en ella esta nueva faceta, tanto que incluso fue capaz de mentir a Thomas. En cuanto a la personalidad de Taiki también concuerdo contigo. Taiki siendo el más centrado y hasta racional de los hermanos Kou, es infantil en su actuar pero creo que es porque es el único que no sabe como lidiar con sus propias emociones después de todo nunca antes había tenido que hacerlo, en el fondo es como un niño descubriendo que el corazón no solo es un músculo que bombea sangre sino que también sirve para amar. Ahora tu opinión respecto a Kara..me reí tanto! porque creo que con este capítulo la odiarás aún más! xD. Ahora en cuanto a Serena creo que no estuvo del todo conciente que para Seiya lo ocurrido no era un despedida sino que un comienzo, a pesar de sus palabras Seiya nunca podrá alejarse de ella, nunca preferirá la soledad por sobre el dolor y es por eso que siempre termina cediendo ante sus emociones. El problema es que Serena aprendió a hacer todo lo contrario. Creo que es por eso que no congenian, ya no están en el mismo plano. Uno avanzó verdaderamente mientras que el otro aseguró hacerlo pero no fue así. Espero leerte en el siguiente capitulo y puedes escribirme con total confianza que te parecio! Su opinión para mí es fundamental así que te lo agradezco a mil!. Te envio un abrazoy nos leemos pronto!**

**tudulceesperanza: Hola amiga! gracias por esperar tanto tiempo. Sabia que te alegrarías por lo de Yaten y Mina! En cuanto a los sentimientos de Yaten creo que el solo hecho de haber dejado ir a Rei sin aclarar la relación entre ellos dice bastante. No se si lo que siente por Mina es más importante o no pero sí es lo suficientemente fuerte como para no haber hecho nada al respecto por Rei. A veces el silencio y la inaccion también dicen bastante. Rei ahora ya no está y en su ausencia la cabeza de Yaten se aclarará aún más, quizás lo suficiente como para tomar el valor de hacer algo al respecto ya sea por Mina o por Rei. Espero que este capítulo te agrade y espero con muchas ansias leer que tal te pareció. Un abrazo muy grande**

**diana patricia de Kou: Bienvenida a mis historia! espero que sigas escribiendo y leyéndola como ahora . Gracias por identificarte con mi historia, no eres la primera que me dice y eso es un halago y un gusto enorme para mí. Creo que Seiya se empecinó tanto en recalcar que lo ocurrido era un cierre que no pensó que para Serena tal vez si lo era. A veces cuando te mientes tan bien terminas por convencer a los demás de esa mentira. Espero que en este capítulo las cosas te queden un poco más clara y ante cualquier duda, sugerencia u opinión no dudes en escribirme para que juntas las resolvamos. Te envio un abrazo y nos leemos pronto.**

**are: Ola amiga! gracias por tus palabras. Hacer feliz a las personas con mi historia es una de mis motivaciones. Creo que la relación entre Serena y Seiya no subió de nivel a pesar de lo sucedido entre ellos, eso demuestra que cuando las almas no están en un cien por ciento en sintonía ni siquiera un contacto como el que tuvieron puede unirlas por mucho tiempo. Espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado. Espero leerte en el siguiente capitulo. Te envio un abrazo. **

**Catu: Hola amiga! gracias por leerme desde el principio y decidir a escribirme ahora!.¿Odias a Kara? pues ahora con su desafortunada intervención la odiarás aún más. En cuando a Mina creo que has dado en el clavo. El problema no son las dos posibilidades que tiene tanto con Yaten como Thomas, porque ambos chicos son un sueño a su manera, claro. El problema es que Mina está buscando algo que si no siente dentro de sí nunca podrá encontrar en otros y eso es seguridad. Seguridad en tí misma. Si no la tienes nadie te la podrá dar y así jamás hallará la felicidad. Y en cuanto a Serena y Seiya tienes razón ellos siempre tienen las más grandes posibilidades de acabar juntos pero por el momento eso no se vuslumbra como algo sencillo ni a corto plazo y creo que aquí también has acertado. A veces tienes que mirar y comparar con otros para valorar y darte cuenta que lo que tienes a tu lado es más de lo que jamás podrás tener y desear. Te agradezco el análisis y los comentarios y espero verte en el siguiente capítulo. Un abrazo y nos leemos :)**

**Grenddene: Hola! no se si has escrito antes en mi historia pero me alegro haber leído tu comentario. Hay algo de lo que dijiste con respecto a Serena y Seiya que me gusto mucho. "Espero que su final tal vez no sea precisamente feliz sino que bueno para ambos". Y creo que esa es la visión que está teniendo Serena de su propia relación, más no así Seiya quien aún lucha por revivir el cuento de hadas. En cuanto a Yaten y Mina pues creo que cada vez veo más cercano que algo entre ellos suceda y me refiero a algo serio y crucial aunque no se si queremos que Thomas sufra por ello. Te envio un abrazo ! y espero leerte pronto !**

**Miriamelle: Queridísima amiga! perdon por el retraso pero aqui estoy de vuelta con un capítulo más esperando que no te hayas olvidado de mi historia! En cuanto a Mina u Yaten (tu primer punto a discutir) creo que tienes razón. Es como si Mina hubiera dado un vistazo real hacia su interior y se hubiera dado cuenta que no todo estaba bien allí dentro y que sin siquiera pensárselo Yaten había estado acaparando terrenoen lugar de Thomas hasta el punto de atreverse a mentirle con tal de acercarse un poro más a él. Y en cuanto a Yaten bueno, el solo hecho de que halla dejado ir a Rei ya dice bastante pues estoy seguro que a Mina no la habría dejarlo partir así de fácil. Punto dos: Taiki para mí es un personaje demasiado inocente e inseguro de sí mismo. Es como si recien hubiera descubierto que tiene corazón y que ese músculo ama y eso le asusta y le desconcierta, no sabe que hacer con él!. Punto número tres: Perdón por decepcionarte y por hacer tan confusa esta parte de la historia! pero deja planteártelo desde este plano. Creo definitivamente que uno de ellos realmente ha logrado alcanzar un punto en que vivir sin el otro es terriblemente doloroso pero tolerable y esta es Serena. Seiya es un soñador, un romántico empedernido e incluso en la misma noche de amor con Serena ya estaba pensando en el mañana, Serena en cambio solo pensó en el presente pues ya tenía mentalizado que el futuro al menos mediato no sería con Seiya. Serena lo vio como un cierre, Seiya en cambio como un nuevo comienzo. Tal vez debió advertíselo a Seiya o quizás pensárselo dos veces antes de ilusionarlo de esa forma pero eso afirma mucho más mi punto; Serena ha evolucionado para bien o para mal, en cambio Seiya cree que lo hizo y por eso recuperarse de Serena le es imposible. Me extendido bastante! así que te dejaré por el momento esperando leeerte ovbiamente para comentar este capítulo. Te envio abrazos por montón! amiga byeee**

**U . Raggie: Amiga eres tan graciosa! no mueras! Ahora en cuanto a tu comentario. Definitivamente el cambio en Seiya si tuvo relación con Yaten y su amiga Kara pero lamentablemente ni eso pudo ser suficiente para retener a Serena por más de una noche a su lado. Eso quiere decir que tal vez el problema ya no sea de Seiya sino que de Serena. En cuanto a la actitud de Mina. Creo que la posbilidad de Yaten varió de ínfima a cuantiosa y eso es porque básicamente Mina se abrió a ella y lamentablemente si continua mintiendo y fingiendo que nada ha pasado terminará por lastimar a nuestro amado Thomas. Con respecto a Sere y Seiya (nuevamente) pues ni siquiera tuvieron la oportunidad de mirarse a los ojos después de la noche compartida porque Serena ya no estaba ahí para Seiya. Creo que Serena se alejó de él mucho antes de aquella mañana ¿Como dos personas pueden estar tan erradas con respecto a su realidad? Mientras Seiya creía que ese sería el punto en que sus vidas volverían a rodar juntas, Serena ya tenía otra visión de las cosas. Distancia; una que no puede curarse por un par de horas en una cama extraña y comunicación, algo que no puede nacer con un diálogo de un par de horas. Ese es el problema entre ellos y creo que Serena lo sabía de antemano mientras que Seiya fue el más perjudicado al respecto. Espero leerte y comentar el siguiente caoítulo! me encantan tus comentarios porque son muy detallados y a fondo asi que ojalá el siguiente sea igual. Te envío un abrazo y nos leemos pronto! Byee PD: gracias por los saludos de cumpleaños!**

**pininamoon: Hola amiga! gracias por comentar mi capítulo. Parto con el tema Yaten- Mina. Sé que eres fan de que estos terminen juntos y por lo que estoy viendo xD esa posibilidad está más cercana que nunca. Pero no por una causa mágica o algo parecido, es simplemente porque Mina vio a Yaten como prácticamente todo el mundo había comenzado a mirarle y se preguntó ¿Si ya eres como siempre quise que fueras, porque no estoy a tu lado entonces? Con respecto a la obsesión de Jay, eresla primera que dice la palabra mágica "Obsesión" ojo con eso! En cuanto a Sere y Seiya tienes razón. Seiya en el fondo siente algo de resentimiento hacia Serena y eso queda muy plasmado en el capítulo actual y más aún considerando que abrió los ojos pensando que todo estaba resuelto. La bofetada que Sere le ha dado no hará más que acentuar ese sentimiento. Y como extrañaste a Darien pues eneste capítulo hizo una pequeña aparición y en cuanto a las Outeres al menos sabemos que están vivas y la misión para rescatarlas está lista para ser ejecutada así que solo a esperar! Te envio un abrazo y espero leerte en el siguiente caoítulo. Byeee**

**minafan: Hola amiga! gracias por comentar y no te disculpes por no poder hacerlo! Como yo sé que tu pareja favorita es Mina y Yaten creo que verdaderamente ese fue uno de tus capítulos favoritos y eso es porque la balanza se ha movido y Mina al fin ha equilibrado a ambos a un mismo nivel, al fin cree que tanto Yaten como Thomas le aportan algo que ella carece y eso es seguridad. Pero mientras no adquiera seguridad en sí misma ni su relación con Thomas ni una probable relación Yaten resultarán como ella quiere. Espero leeerte en el siguiente capitulo para comentarlo! te envio saludos byeee**

**princessnerak: Hola amiga! gracias por comentar. Hay algo de lo que escribiste que me ha gustado. Creo que Mina junto a Yaten es más auténtica que con Thomas. Eso no quiere decir que ella sea falsa estando con él, sino que su personalidad más burbujeante, esa a la que estábamos acostumbrados sale a relucir con más espontaneidad que con Thomas. No se si eso tiene relacion con la compañía en la que esté. Creo que es más por el hecho de que con Thomas Mina ha intentado ser una chica ideal, tal como él pero en el camino ha perdido su ímpetu, que justamente aflora cuando Yaten está cerca. Espero leerte en el siguiente capítulo para comentarlo . Nos vemosss**

**Cleilis: Hola amiga! una vez más es un gusto leerte y analizar tu punto de vista de la historia. Creo que eres una de las pocas que comparte empatía para con Thomas. Y tienes razón es real, auténtico y camina por la vida con el corazón en las manos cosa que tal vez no es buena porque cuando expones tus sentimientos de esa manera puede que la persona que menos imagines termine por lastimártelos. En cuanto a la situación Sere- Seiya... Gracias. Eres la primera lectora a la cual no le parece la desición que han tomado y concuerdo totalmente contigo. Cuando planee la escena lo hice básicamente para reflejar lo confuso e inestables que se encuentran emocionalmente los personajes principales, a tal punto que Seiya llegó a pensar que un contacto físico resasciría todos los problemas entre ellos. Eso demuestra una desorientación y una visión de las cosas totalmente errada, especialmente si la comparas con la de Serena que dentro de su propio desastre emocional, tuvo la claridad para darse cuenta que independiente de la noche compartida, eso noles aseguraba un acercamiento ni una compenetración porque si la distancia es de almas, nada lo podrá curar. Con respecto a Lucio pues tenemos algo de él en este capítulo y algo bastante muy interesante, me atrevería a decir que ese chico está mucho más cerca de Serena sin haberla tocado una sola vez. Espero leerte en el siguiente capítulo, me encanta leer tu perspectiva de las cosas así que lo esperaré. Abrazos y nos leemos!**

**Vannity Kou: Amiga hola! perdón si te traumaticé pero efectivamente Sere y Seiya continuan sin resulver sus diferencias y de hecho tú has mencionado un punto muy importante! y que nadie más había tocado. A pesar del grado de intimidad que acaban de compartir Serena sigue mantiendo esa parte de su vida fuera del alcance de Seiya, eso solo acentúa aún más la distancia que existe entre ambos y que una noche no basta para llenar el vacío emocional que ha crecido entre ellos. Esperemos que con el paso de los días eso se difumine. En cuanto a Yaten y Mina es una gran posibilidad de que ellos por fin se planteen la posibilidad de algo más, especialmente porque la atracción es demasiado fuerte que hasta Thomas ya no es indiferente a ella. Ahora con lo referente a la relación de Serena y Yaten, creo que tienes razón su relación va más allá de lo que cualquier persona con sangre en las venas soportaría, Ellos saben que está mal y están más que concientes que de no encontrar a alguien que entienda tal conexión probablemente acabarán solo, es un riesgo que ambos están dispuestos a soportar porque la vida y la experiencia hasta ese momento les ha enseñado que lo único seguro y permanente que se tienen es uno al otro. Eso hasta que aparezca algo más fuerte que ese sentimiento. Me ha encantado leeerte y espero encontrar un comentario tuvo en el siguiente capítulo. Te envío abrazos. Byee**

**dani: Hola amiga! jajaj gracias por tu comentario. Me gusta la idea de hacer un manga pero te aseguro que el dibujo no es lo mío. Lo buena que soy escribiendo lo tengo de mala dibujando xD así que lo dejaré como un sueño inconcluso por el momento! Espero leerte en el siguiente capítulo así que hablamos luego**

**Wen Kou: Hola amiga! espero que no te hayas decepcionado demasiado con el desenlace pues no acabó como esperabas. Creo que cuando existen problemas tan profundos éstos no se solucionan con una plática de una hora y un encuentro pasional de media noche. Creo que la relación de ellos merece estar a un nivel mucho más evolucionado que eso pero mientras ellos no lo reconozcan será complicado que vuelvan a tener ese nivel de conexión que trascendía a lo físico e incluso lo emocional. Espero de verdad que el capítulo sea de tu agrado y que te haya aclarado como está la situación entre ambos. Te envio abrazos y nos leemos pronto**

**Lunyta Kou: Hola amiga, no se si antes me habías escrito pero ha sido un agrado leerte! Te agradezco infinitamente que compartas conmigo la visión que tengo de Serena y la transformación de su personalidad a una chica más audaz, enamorada pero con los pies puestos sobre la tierra. Y si, me atrevo a decir que en la vida de Serena no solo tendrá inclusión Seiya sino que también otros chicos como el mismo Yaten y hasta Lucio. Eso no quiere decir que Serena ame menos a Seiya o que ya no desee estar con él, pero es justamente lo que explicaba en un principio lo que creo está ocurriendo; cuando te distancias de alguien te acercas a otros buscando aquello que sientes carente. Espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado y espero también leerte en el siguiente para continuar analizando esta !**

**EstrellaBlanca: Hola amiga!1 wow! primero que todo un honor ser fuente de inspiración para tu propia historia. Siempre he tenido la idea de trascender la pantalla de la computadora y con esto creo que es un gran logro que me causa satisfacción así que gracias!. Espero que puedas conectarte pronto para continuar comentando esta historia y quiero que sepas que si tienes cualquier duda solo me lo digas y te ayudaré con gusto. Nos leemos luego. Adios!**

**BESOS Y ABRAZOS A TODOS BYEEEEEEE :)**


End file.
